


Des gens comme nous

by Milk40



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Romance-Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 139
Words: 1,078,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk40/pseuds/Milk40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen, star du cinéma, fait la rencontre de Bella Swan en tentant d'échapper à une meute de fans en délire. Cette fille est-elle un ange d'innocence ou un démon de luxure ? Sera-t-elle celle qui voudra partager ses fantasmes les plus osés ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fleur50).



> Des gens comme nous est la traduction de la fic People like us de justginger. C'est une histoire au contenu très explicite s'adressant à un lectorat adulte et averti.
> 
> Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Note de la traductrice: alors voilà, j’entreprends aujourd’hui la traduction d’une longue histoire écrite en anglais par justginger et qui s’intitule People like us. 

En français je lui ai donné le titre Des gens comme nous, et il s’agit d’une fic BDSM. L’auteure tient à signaler qu’elle-même n’a aucune expérience en la matière et qu’elle ne fait que donner libre cours à son imagination débridée. Je voudrais aussi souligner que cette traduction est un cadeau que j’offre à ma précieuse conseillère/éditrice Fleur50.

Toutefois, je suis certaine qu’elle n’est pas la seule qui se plaira à lire les tribulations des personnages de la saga Twilight – saga créée par la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer – dans cette histoire pleine de rebondissements que je vous livre ici.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 

Des gens comme nous

 

Chapitre 1

 

Bella Swan fit démarrer sa voiture de location et recula afin de sortir du parking et s’engager dans la rue étroite et achalandée par une foule piétonnière surexcitée. Merde! Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était prendre une journée de congé pour venir admirer les merveilles de Florence, et il lui semblait que le putain de monde entier avait eu la même idée qu’elle! Elle était extrêmement irritée, et c’est la première fois qu’elle se sentait ainsi depuis son arrivée en Italie deux mois plus tôt. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle avait tout adoré de son séjour ici. Elle vivait l’été chaud et sec qui s’éternisait comme s’il s’agissait d’un rêve qu’elle faisait les yeux ouverts.

Alors qu’elle devait ralentir pour la énième fois devant tous ces gens qui monopolisaient la petite rue, il y eut comme un mouvement dans la foule, et elle dut appuyer plus fort sur la pédale de frein pour ne pas happer la silhouette qui apparut subitement devant elle et qui se précipita sur la portière côté passager. Quel foutoir!

« S’IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-MOI! »

Elle tourna la tête pour dévisager l’individu qui venait de la supplier de l’aider, et elle aperçut une paire de yeux d’un vert intense comme elle n’en avait jamais vus auparavant. « Quoi? »

« J’ai besoin de quitter cet endroit TOUT DE SUITE! » Aboya le type, toujours accroché à la portière.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Bella n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle abaissa le dossier du siège. « Planque-toi à l’arrière – vite. » 

Il ouvrit la portière et sauta littéralement sur le siège arrière. « Couche-toi dans l’espace entre les sièges. »

Elle le recouvrit avec le sarong qui traînait à côté d’elle et elle déposa un énorme panier de fruits sur lui pour faire bonne mesure.

Juste comme elle appuyait à nouveau sur l’accélérateur, la foule que le passager clandestin essayait d’éviter déboucha d’une allée secondaire. Elle ignora les photographes et les curieux, continuant de faire progresser la Fiat Uno jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un vienne frapper le capot de la voiture. Elle appuya encore une fois sur les freins et pencha la tête à l’extérieur de la vitre baissée. « Qu’est-ce que tu fous? Tire-toi de ma voiture – TOUT DE SUITE! » Elle accéléra assez pour finalement faire fuir les gens devant elle et put reprendre une vitesse normale et quitter cette rue de malheur.

Elle pouvait l’entendre derrière; on aurait dit qu’il était en train d’avoir une crise cardiaque! « Hé, est-ce que ça va? On est presque sortis de la zone de danger. C’est d’ailleurs assez surprenant que personne ne t’ait vu. Tiens bon encore un petit moment, d’accord? » 

« D’acc. »

Cette voix qu’il avait… Oh mon Dieu, quelle voix! C’était comme un mélange de velours et de chocolat; elle était à la fois onctueuse et virile et… parfaite. Elle résonnait mieux que dans son souvenir. « Hum, mon nom est Bella, en passant. Bella Swan. »

Elle entendit un gloussement. « Edward, Edward Cullen. »

Elle regarda devant elle sur la route et ricana. 

« En effet, j’avais remarqué, » marmonna-t-elle, et elle entendit Edward émettre un autre gloussement.

Elle continua de rouler sans rien ajouter, et bientôt la voiture franchit les limites de la ville pour se retrouver dans la compagne toscane. Elle s’assura que personne ne les avait suivis jusque-là et se gara sur l’accotement. 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’arrête? » Demanda la Voix.

« Eh bien, pour commencer tu peux te redresser maintenant, ensuite j’aimerais bien savoir où tu veux que je te dépose. Tertio, il faudrait que tu répondes à ton putain de cellulaire, et finalement, est-ce que les services secrets vont me rechercher et m’accuser d’être une kidnappeuse de célébrités? » 

Bella n’attendit pas la réponse de son passager et sortit de la voiture.

ooooo

Edward Cullen avait eu une journée merdique. Il était frustré, épuisé, et écoeuré par tous ces gens qui voulaient un morceau de lui comme s’il était une pièce de viande et qui lui posaient toutes sortes de questions idiotes. Et où donc se trouvait Alice quand il avait désespérément besoin d’elle, foutue merde? Elle était supposée être avec lui et le protéger du bordel médiatique que provoquait sa présence peu importe où il se trouvait sur le globe, mais elle n’avait pas pu attraper le même vol que lui sur Florence. Elle lui avait dit que PressItala – une agence de relations publiques réputée avec laquelle les Cullen avaient fait affaire par le passé – allait s’occuper de l’assister pour la première à Florence, mais lorsqu’il était sorti de la limousine, il n’y avait aucun garde du corps pour l’escorter, et il s’était retrouvé face à face avec une foule en délire, une bande de paparazzi avides, et un essaim de journalistes curieux. L’horreur, quoi. Il n’avait pas d’interprète et tout le monde criait après lui en italien. C’en était trop; il avait disjoncté.

« JE LES EMMERDE! » Grogna-t-il avant de piquer une course à travers le théâtre où avait lieu la première, bousculant plein de fans sur son passage en se dirigeant en vitesse vers une sortie d’urgence. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et cligna des yeux parce que, bien entendu, il avait perdu ses lunettes de soleil en voulant fuir la marrée d’admirateurs. Maintenant il était dans une sorte de petite ruelle, et il n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter pour réfléchir. Il savait qu’il était suivi. Il tourna à sa droite et continua de courir jusqu’à la rue qu’il pouvait voir plus loin. Il y avait une voiture bleue en arrêt juste à la sortie de la ruelle, et lorsqu’il parvint à sa hauteur, il passa d’abord devant pour continuer sa course avant de se raviser. Sous le coup d’une impulsion, il vint se pencher à la fenêtre baissée de la portière du côté passager pour s’adresser à la personne au volant. Dans son empressement, il enregistra seulement une paire de yeux bruns, de longs cheveux bruns eux aussi, et une bouche d’un rose délicieux, entrouverte sous l’effet de la surprise. 

« S’IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-MOI! »

Elle lui dit de monter derrière, et il n’hésita pas une seconde, il se cala dans l’espace entre les sièges avant et arrière. Elle lui balança une espèce de couverture sur la tête et le corps, et il sentit quelque chose de lourd par-dessus. Il était obligé de se contorsionner comme un bretzel et suffoquait à moitié. Il faut dire qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’espace dans l’habitacle pour loger confortablement son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre s’il parvenait à fuir la meute de gens à ses trousses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fille s’adressa à lui pour lui dire qu’il était presque au bout de ses peines et que personne ne les avait suivis, ce qui semblait un miracle selon elle. Sa voix était sexy, douce et un peu rauque; un vrai plaisir à écouter. Elle s’appelait Bella. Bella Swan.

Il se prit à rire malgré la situation embêtante dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. Elle n’avait donné aucun indice qu’elle savait qui il était, mais sérieusement, était-il possible qu’elle ne l’ait pas reconnu? Alors il se présenta et se prépara mentalement à accueillir les cris d’hystérie (ou l’accident de la route) qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre quand elle réaliserait qu’elle se baladait en voiture dans la campagne italienne avec nul autre que l’acteur de cinéma américain le plus en vue et le plus en demande du moment. Elle allait probablement débiter une merde du genre “Ça n’arrive jamais à des gens comme nous dans la vie réelle” et se mettre à pousser d’autres petits cris d’exaltation, mais elle n’en fit rien. Il l’entendit juste ricaner elle aussi et marmonner, « En effet, j’avais remarqué, » ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Il lui sembla qu’une éternité s’était écoulée lorsqu’elle signala pour changer de voie, fit ralentir le véhicule, puis l’immobilisa sur le bas-côté de la route. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle s’arrêtait et elle lui lança un truc à la con à propos de son cellulaire, des services secrets (elle avait dû se taper trop de films récemment, la demoiselle Swan), et où il avait l’intention d’aller au juste. Il l’entendit sortir de la voiture.

Lentement, Edward essaya de s’asseoir; il transpirait abondamment en dessous de la couverture et d’un… panier de fruits? Il se débattit pour se redresser et poussa un juron en tentant d’abaisser le dossier du siège avant afin de pouvoir sortir de la voiture aux dimensions réduites. Sa frustration l’emporta et il décida d’appeler Bella en renfort. 

« Hé ho, je crois que j’ai besoin d’un peu d’aide! »

Elle revint vers lui et abaissa le dossier de son propre siège. « Tu vois, c’était pas si compliqué, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il put enfin s’extraire de la voiture et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle aussi le dévisageait. 

Il est vraiment très beau, songea-t-elle tout en se sentant rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce foutu rouge au joue la trahisse?

Quelle beauté, pensa-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure en bataille. Putain de chevelure qu’il ne parvenait jamais à discipliner.

« Tu serais pas dérangée mentalement, par hasard? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi? Tu t’es jeté sur ma voiture! Et y a probablement la moitié de toute la population occidentale qui te cherche en ce moment. ET POUR L’AMOUR DU CIEL, RÉPONDS À TON FOUTU TÉLÉPHONE! » Hurla-t-elle en s’éloignant de lui. 

Il soupira et fouilla ses vêtements pour retrouver son BlackBerry. Une fois l’objet dans sa main, il vit que c’était Alice qui essayait de le joindre. « Quoi? ALICE, PUTAIN DE MERDE, OÙ EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHES QUAND J’AI BESOIN DE TOI? Seigneur Dieu, je n’en ai rien à foutre! Non. Il n’est pas question que je retourne faire le clown devant ces idiots! Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais à Rome? J’ai atterri à Florence! Je m’en torche, Alice… T’as complètement foiré sur ce coup-là, fillette. J’ai besoin d’une pause, et ça commence aujourd’hui. Non, je ne vais pas à la villa pour le moment. Je suis avec… » Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur Bella, « … une amie. Écoute, je t’appellerai plus tard. » Il coupa la communication.

« Bella? » Elle se retourna et le regarda. « Où est-ce que tu allais? »

Elle détourna les yeux, nerveuse. « Hum, j’allais à Cortona. C’est un petit village à… »

Il l’interrompit. « Je sais où ça se trouve. C’est là que tu habites? »

« Pour l’instant, oui. Je suis en vacances. C’est mon cadeau de fins d’études. J’ai loué une petite ferme qui a été restaurée il y a peu de temps de ça. C’est charmant. Alors, où est-ce que je te dépose? »

Elle contourna la Fiat et vint se planter devant lui. Maintenant c’était à son tour de se sentir mal à l’aise et un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Tout au long de sa conversation avec Alice, il l’avait observée. Elle était belle et avait un corps à faire rêver. De plus, elle n’avait pas tenté d’espionner son échange pas très civilisé avec Alice; elle s’était éloignée en signe de discrétion. C’était une première pour lui. Ces jours-ci, il lui semblait que tout le monde essayait de connaître tous ses dires et toutes ses pensées.

Elle l’observait en fronçant les sourcils, en attente d’une réponse.

« Est-ce que tu passes tes vacances toute seule? »

Le pli au milieu de son front devint plus prononcé. « Oui. Pourquoi? »

« Emmène-moi chez toi. »

Elle continua de le regarder, mais elle n’arrivait plus à fermer la bouche tant sa surprise était grande. « Quoi? »

« Emmène. Moi. Chez. Toi. » Est-ce qu’elle avait toute sa tête? Il parlait la même langue qu’elle, pourtant.

Il n’avait pas l’air dans son état normal. « Je ne suis pas sourde, Sparky. Et tu oses me demander si je suis dérangée? Et toi, alors? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t’emmène avec moi? Tu ne me connais même pas. Je suis une artiste diplômée des Beaux-Arts, et je suis pratiquement sans le sou. Je suis venue ici pour peindre et voyager. Je ne vis pas dans le luxe et je ne cherche pas non plus les aventures d’un soir. Alors, pourquoi voudrais-tu la compagnie d’une fille comme moi? »

Bella était sidérée et elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Est-ce que ce type se foutait de sa gueule? Elle poursuivit, « T’as beau être Edward Cullen, M. Parfait et j’en passe, et il y a peut-être six millions de filles qui me tueraient parce que je suis avec toi en ce moment. Il reste que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux ou ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je suis certaine que c’est plus que ce que je peux te donner. »

Ils se jaugèrent sans rien dire, puis Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois, « Wow, t’avais tout ça sur le cœur? Merci pour l’offre, mais moi non plus je ne cherche pas les baises faciles. C’est flatteur d’y avoir songé, par contre. Juste un peu de paix, de tranquillité et d’anonymat pour quelques jours, c’est tout ce que je demande. Écoute, je vais te dédommager financièrement pour les inconvénients que mon caractère de diva pourraient te causer. Je vais payer une partie du loyer et les autres trucs pour la durée de mon séjour. »

Et juste au moment où il ne fallait pas que les choses empirent parce qu’elle avait besoin de toute sa force morale pour l’affronter, il lui décocha un sourire ravageur tout en la dévisageant avec son regard de tombeur dont il se servait comme arme secrète lorsqu’il cherchait à faire tourner une situation en sa faveur.

Je suis foutue, songea-t-elle. 

Bella resta muette pendant tellement longtemps que son vis-à-vis sortit son téléphone cellulaire avec l’intention de rappeler Alice pour lui demander de venir le chercher sur le bord de la route. Mais au dernier moment, il entendit la jeune femme murmurer d’une voix à peine audible, « C’est d’accord. »

« C’est d’accord? » Il sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine.

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui. Tu vas sans doute le regretter et moi aussi, mais allons-y quand même. De toute façon il vaut mieux déguerpir d’ici avant que quelqu’un ne nous aperçoive. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et se tourna vers lui. « Installe-toi derrière juste au cas où on croiserait une autre voiture en chemin. Si ça se produit, tu n’auras qu’à te baisser en vitesse, Sparky. » Elle rit et secoua la tête.

Edward lui sourit une fois de plus. « Impatiente, à ce que je vois? » 

Il monta à l’arrière et essaya d’étirer ses longues jambes autant qu’il le pouvait.

Bella reprit sa place au volant et fit claquer sa portière. « Oh là, là! Quel vaniteux! Cesse de te prendre pour un autre! » 

Elle fit mine d’être découragée et démarra la voiture.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Bella jetant des coups d’œil dans le rétroviseur à intervalles réguliers. Chaque fois, elle pouvait voir Edward qui lui adressait son petit sourire malicieux. Putain de bordel de merde. Il était plus que beau; il était archi séduisant. Ses cheveux d’une teinte proche du bronze, et qui donnaient l’impression qu’il venait juste de sortir du lit, sa mâchoire bien dessinée, sa petite crevasse au menton, et une bouche très, très sensuelle, dans laquelle elle aurait mordu à belles dents. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La bouche d’Edward était juste trop affriolante! Elle croisa son regard une fois de plus, et elle se sentit rougir outrageusement. Oh et puis merde! Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne savait pas qu’il était parfait.

Edward ferma les yeux et appuya la tête sur le dossier derrière lui. Le silence était relaxant. Au moins cette fille ne jacassait pas futilement. Il soupira et essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où il s’était senti aussi détendu.

Bella s’éclaircit la gorge. « Edward, je n’ai rien contre les smokings, mais si tu restes chez moi quelques jours, tu vas avoir besoin d’autres vêtements, » dit-elle posément. 

« Merde, je n’avais pas pensé à ça! Est-ce qu’on peut arrêter quelque part pour remédier à ça? » Il plissa le front en examinant son pantalon.

Bella ricana. « Il n’y a pas de boutique Armani à Cortona, hélas. Mais il y a un magasin grande surface du genre Target ou Walmart. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de mettre le pied dans un endroit fréquenté par le commun des mortels, Sparky? »

Elle pouffa de rire à l’évocation d’Edward Cullen la vedette du grand écran dans un magasin où on pouvait acheter une paire de jeans pour la modique somme de vingt dollars. 

« Je me fous pas mal de l’endroit où tu comptes me trimballer, pour autant que j’y trouve ce dont j’ai besoin. Je ne suis pas si difficile que ça en matière de fringues. » 

Il se renfrogna, et dans le rétroviseur elle vit sa moue boudeuse.

« Désolée, l’occasion de te narguer était trop belle. Essaye de te relaxer un peu. Je t’avertirai quand on sera rendus. Il reste quand même beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. »

Edward se renfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella entendit le rythme régulier de sa respiration et constata qu’il s’était endormi. 

Dans quoi venait-elle de s’embarquer cette fois-ci?

 

À suivre…

 

J’espère que ce début vous a plu.

Si c’est le cas, n’hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Et, s’il vous plaît, un peu de patience pour les lemons… il y en aura plein, c’est assuré!

Milk


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de la traductrice: je voudrais vous remercier, chères amies lectrices, d’être venues lire et commenter le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui en contiendra une multitude une fois qu’elle sera complétée.

Je rappelle qu’il s’agit d’une histoire avec un contenu hautement sexuel, et qu’elle n’est pas appropriée pour un lectorat mineur.

Les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et justginger est l’auteure de la version originale anglaise de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 2

 

Bella soupira en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Comment parviendrait-elle jamais à raconter l’aventure qu’elle était en train de vivre? Elle émit un petit rire entendu. Personne ne la croirait. Elle n’arrivait même pas à le croire elle-même. Edward Cullen vautré sur le siège arrière de sa petite Fiat Uno? Pas possible. Mais alors qu’elle guignait encore dans le miroir, elle remarqua les cernes foncés bien réels sous ses yeux. Ils faisaient penser à des ecchymoses. Il avait l’air vulnérable et un peu triste. Elle sentit son instinct protecteur se réveiller tout à coup, et ça la fit ricaner pour de bon. Ouais, bien sûr, comme si ce type avait besoin d’être protégé... En fait il avait probablement besoin d’être protégé d’elle. 

Elle arriva en vue du panneau routier indiquant Cortona et commença à ralentir. Il fallait qu’elle le réveille. Elle conduisit lentement à travers le village et alla garer sa voiture près de la place principale, à l’ombre des catalpas. Elle se retourna pour avertir son passager, et se trouva nez à nez avec une paire de yeux couleur émeraude qui la fixaient intensément.

Edward passa une main sur sa figure et dans ses cheveux. « Bordel, je suis tellement vanné, » dit-il tranquillement, comme pour lui-même. 

« Il y a une casquette de baseball dans mon sac de plage juste à côté de toi. Y a aussi une paire de lunettes soleil style aviateur. Tu peux les avoir pour sortir en public. Heureusement c’est tranquille aujourd’hui; il fait trop chaud et la sieste vient juste de finir. Allez, viens, » lui dit Bella avec détermination.

Elle ouvrit sa portière, descendit et entreprit de baisser son siège. Edward sortit à son tour. Bella éclata de rire. « Oh putain, ça ne va pas du tout! Une casquette des Mariners avec un smoking? Retire ta veste, roule un peu les manches de ta chemise et déboutonne-la. »

« Au complet? » 

Edward la narguait sans gène.

« Non, sauf si tu tiens absolument à provoquer une émeute… »

Il s’exécuta et elle le contempla, la mine approbatrice. « Je suppose qu’il va falloir se contenter de ton apparence “lendemain de soirée mondaine” pour le moment. »

Elle se détourna de lui et traversa la rue.

Edward resta figé sur place, abasourdi. Qui était donc cette fille? Une minute il était sûr qu’elle tentait de lui faire des avances, et la suivante elle le traitait comme s’il était son fiston et qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’on rit de lui à l’école. Pas comme s’il était une star du grand écran…

« Tu n’as rien de spécial. » Les paroles d’Emmett le défiaient dans sa tête. Il observa Bella qui était rendue de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle avait l’air impatient, comme si elle attendait après un chien sans cervelle qui refusait de lui obéir. Cette pensée à propos du concept d’obéissance le ramena à toute autre chose, et il sentit une tension dans son entrejambe. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées choquantes qui l’avaient assailli et traversa la rue. 

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps! Est-ce que ça va? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque encore une fois, et malgré qu’elle essayât de paraître irritée, il pouvait également entendre de l’inquiétude dans son ton.

« Bien sûr que ça va. J’essayais seulement de m’orienter un peu. Alors, où est-ce qu’on s’en va? »

Il tenta de marcher à son rythme car elle était plus petite que lui, et par habitude il baissa la tête pour dissimuler le plus possible les traits de son visage.

Bella humecta sa lèvre inférieure. « Hum, les vêtements d’abord, ensuite les produits d’hygiène personnelle, et pour finir on ira acheter de la bouffe. Est-ce que ça te va? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle stoppa un peu plus loin sur le trottoir et se retourna. Comme il n’anticipait pas son arrêt, il lui rentra carrément dedans. « Oups! Désolée, mais c’est là que nous allons, » s’excusa-t-elle en pointant la porte de la boutique devant laquelle elle se trouvait. « Ce ne sont pas des fringues de grands couturiers, mais au moins ça ne te ruinera pas. »

En entendant les derniers mots de Bella, Edward fut pris d’un malaise soudain. De l’argent. Il avait besoin d’argent pour payer tous ces trucs qu’elle lui avait énumérés, et il n’avait pas un rond sur lui. CONNERIE DE MERDE! C’est Alice qui gérait son portefeuille d’habitude. Il sentit un regain de colère envers son étourdie de sœur pour avoir complètement bousillé ce voyage. Il tourna le dos à Bella pour qu’elle ne voie pas à quel point il était furieux. « Merde et encore merde! » Grogna-t-il les dents serrées. Il pinça l’arrête de son nez. Il était désemparé, et il se mit à fixer le sol, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Bientôt il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta avant de réaliser que c’était Bella qui l’avait rejoint.

Elle vit l’éclair de colère dans son regard et recula prudemment, lâchant sa prise par la même occasion. Elle rougit comme un coquelicot. « Je suis vraiment navrée. Je… heu… est-ce qu’il y a un problème? » Balbutia-t-elle. 

« Oh, Bella, tu n’y es pour rien! C’est juste que je viens de réaliser que je n’ai pas d’argent sur moi. Normalement c’est Alice qui s’occupe de ce genre de détails, et je n’ai rien d’autre que mon passeport avec moi. »

Il avait l’air à la fois frustré et gêné.

« Eh bien, pauvre Alice, ne manquerait plus qu’elle soit forcée de se rendre au petit coin avec toi, pas vrai? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu pourrais faire des trucs par toi-même au lieu de tout laisser à… ton entourage? Mais ne t’en fais pas avec l’argent pour le moment. Laisse-moi payer pour tes effets, et tu me rembourseras quand tu en auras les moyens. » Elle rit de bon cœur. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais un inconnu, hein, Sparky? »

Et elle lui reprit le bras pour le traîner à l’intérieur de la boutique. Edward se laissa faire sans protester. Elle se moquait de lui comme s’il était un type ordinaire, mais en même temps elle ne semblait pas complètement à l’aise. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était une énigme, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il aimait son cran, son esprit vif et son attitude. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter facilement, et retrouvait vite le sourire, peu importe les circonstances. Sa lèvre inférieure qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de mordiller inconsciemment et sa petite langue rose, bordel, ça lui donnait envie de lui faire des choses.

Il sourit en l’observant pendant qu’elle vérifiait les chemises sur une étagère. Elle s’évanouirait sûrement si elle pouvait voir les visions d’elle qu’il avait dans sa tête. Si elle savait vraiment ce qu’il était – en privé – une fois toutes les portes refermées derrière lui… 

« Planète terre à Edward, ohé, tu m’entends? » 

Edward cligna des yeux et fixa Bella alors qu’elle lui présentait une chemise pour avoir son opinion. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci? »

Edward baissa les yeux et fit exprès d’avoir l’air un peu idiot. « Parce que tu me laisses choisir? C’est une première, ça! Normalement on me dit toujours quoi porter et quand. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’étiquette du vêtement qu’elle lui tendait pour en connaître la taille, et fit un autre petit sourire arrogant. « Trop petit, fillette, » dit-il en ricanant.

Bella crut qu’elle allait tomber raide morte au milieu de la boutique. La Voix. Elle avait l’impression qu’il la baisait verbalement avec sa voix. Elle rougit de plus belle. Heureusement Edward ne la vit pas car il était retourné vers l’étagère, en quête de la bonne taille de chemise. La Voix donnait envie à Bella de retourner tout de suite chez elle et d’ouvrir la boîte qu’elle gardait cachée dans son placard. Il serait totalement dégoûté et choqué s’il savait ce qu’elle était dans l’intimité de sa chambre à coucher.

Edward opta pour une chemise de coton bleue et une autre grise. Il choisit également quelques paires de jeans qui paraissaient bien – de façon surprenante étant donné l’endroit – des boxers shorts et des tee-shirts. À cela, Bella rajouta des pantalons pour dormir, des chaussettes et une paire de baskets. Edward protesta; il détestait les souliers et lui dit qu’il ne les porterait pas. Elle insista aussi pour acheter un survêtement en laine polaire car la température ne serait pas clémente encore longtemps.

Après tout, c’était la mi-septembre. 

Ils arrêtèrent ensuite dans un supermarché, et Bella salua chaleureusement le commis à la caisse avant de prendre un chariot à provisions et de se diriger dans l’allée des produits de toilette d’un pas décidé. Comme Edward ne prenait aucune initiative, elle dut lui faire remarquer, « Ça ne me dérange pas de partager mes effets personnels, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles sentir la fleur d’oranger et les fraises, alors tu ferais mieux de te prendre quelques produits toi aussi. »

Elle le narguait encore. Elle semblait tirer un énorme plaisir à se moquer du fait qu’il n’était pas fichu de magasiner pour lui-même. Qu’à cela ne tienne; ce petit jeu pouvait se jouer à deux.

Il se pencha tout près d’elle et murmura à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant son lobe, « Quoi d’autre aimes-tu partager, Bella? »

Il gloussa en l’entendant haleter et vit clairement le rose lui monter aux joues ainsi qu’à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il s’éloigna rapidement et attrapa un tube de pâte à dents et la brosse à dents qui allait de paire. Il mit la main sur du gel douche, de l’anti-sudorifique, de la crème à raser et un paquet de rasoirs jetables. Une bouteille de shampoing et de revitalisant plus tard, il ne lui manquait plus rien. 

Alors qu’il mettait ses choses dans le panier à roulettes, il vit que Bella semblait à nouveau très mal à l’aise et nerveuse. Merde! Lui et sa grande gueule, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être imbécile! « Bella, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Il n’y a pas de raison d’être nerveuse avec moi. Tu es en sécurité, d’accord? » 

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et attrapa son frêle poignet dans sa main. Il commença à frotter son pouce gentiment sur les os délicats de celui-ci. Tellement belle, songea-t-il. 

« S’il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit un mélange de colère refoulée, d’excitation et de… honte?

« Tu es en sûreté avec moi, » répéta-t-il. 

Cette fois c’est elle qui lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Disait l’araignée à la mouche… » Et elle éclata de rire. « Allez, Sparky, je commence à avoir faim. » 

Elle se dirigea vers le devant du commerce. Edward la suivit en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu’elle était un peu instable… 

Pendant qu’elle payait, elle lui demanda d’aller porter les sacs à la voiture. Elle lui donna les clés et lui précisa de tout mettre sur le siège arrière car le coffre n’ouvrait pas. Il sourit intérieurement. Sa famille rigolerait bien de le voir dans ce véhicule lilliputien. Il n’avait jamais conduit une auto comme celle-là. Même à seize ans, sa première voiture avait été une Volvo V50 argentée. Il l’avait achetée avec le cachet de son premier film. Ce souvenir le fit sourire davantage. Les gens seraient bien surpris de savoir qu’il conduisait encore une Volvo la plupart du temps. Sauf que maintenant il s’agissait d’un énorme SUV*. Il lui arrivait aussi de se balader dans une Aston Martin Vanquish, mais alors il courait le risque de se faire suivre par une armée de paparazzi. 

Une fois les sacs rangés selon les indications de Bella, il appuya nonchalamment sa longue silhouette sur le côté du véhicule et attendit la jeune femme. Il la vit sortir du magasin avec un grand type aux cheveux foncés. Il l’observa plus en détails. Sa longue jupe de gitane était fait d’un tissu léger et virevoltait au gré de ses pas. Elle portait un chandail débardeur blanc en coton dont l’une des bretelles ne tenait pas bien en place. L’homme qui l’accompagnait tenta de la replacer, et Edward vit Bella froncer les sourcils et reculer. Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. Il voulait aller frapper la main que le type avait osé poser sur l’épaule de Bella et éloigner celle-ci du malotru. QUOI? C’est ridicule, se raisonna-t-il. 

Bella se remit à rire et fit semblant d’envoyer son poing dans l’estomac de l’homme à ses côtés. Puis elle se retourna pour traverser la rue et venir à la rencontre d’Edward. Lorsqu’elle parvint à la voiture, elle lui fit signe de bouger afin qu’elle puisse ouvrir sa portière, mais il ne broncha pas et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi? » Elle était irritée une fois de plus.

« Petit ami? » Grogna-t-il. « Je pensais que tu étais seule. » Son ton était accusateur.

« Relaxe, Sparky. C’est le fils de mes propriétaires dont tu parles. » Elle pointa la portière. « Peux-tu t’enlever de mon chemin? J’ai hâte d’être à la maison. »

Il ouvrit la portière en vitesse et elle s’installa au volant. Il referma galamment et alla prendre place à côté d’elle puisque le derrière de la voiture était rempli de sacs. 

Elle mit le moteur en marche et s’engagea dans la rue. « On y sera dans quinze minutes, » dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de la route.

C’était amplement suffisant pour pouvoir la regarder à sa guise, pensa Edward. C’est vrai que c’était une beauté, mais pas une beauté classique; ça avait à voir avec la structure délicate des os de son visage et de ses mains dont les doigts semblaient avoir été manucurés récemment. 

« Alors ton nom, Bella, c’est un diminutif ou quoi? »

« C’est le diminutif d’Isabella. »

« Et tu es une artiste, » énonça-t-il.

« J’essaye de l’être, » répliqua-t-elle en gloussant.

« Et quel est ton médium favori? »

Elle se frotta le nez. Mignon. « Je n’ai pas vraiment de préférence. J’aime l’acrylique, l’aquarelle, le fusain aussi. Alors je suppose que je me cherche encore. Je fais également de la photo; j’ai pris un cours en option à l’école des Beaux-Arts et j’ai adoré. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Et toi, qu’est-ce que t’es venu faire en Italie? »

Edward laissa échapper un soupir d’irritation. Ça y est, la ronde des questions allait commencer. « C’était pour assister à une première, » répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle bougea en signe d’inconfort et il vit son cou et son visage prendre une teinte rosée. « Désolée. J’ai pigé; ça ne me regarde pas. »

Sa réaction le rendit coupable. « Je m’excuse, Bella. Tu es discrète et ça me plaît. C’était le dernier arrêt d’une longue tournée promotionnelle, et je suis fatigué de toute cette attention sur moi, tu vois? » 

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça va aller, Edward. Et je peux comprendre. Je déteste être le centre d’attention ou provoquer des remous. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et bientôt la voiture s’engagea sur une route secondaire en gravier. Après avoir longé une rangée de peupliers, ils parvinrent en vue de la petite ferme pittoresque. C’était une coquette habitation en pierre rouge, et la campagne environnante était digne de figurer sur une carte postale. Les paupières d’Edward fermaient toutes seules tellement il était crevé. Il avait à peine dormi au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures à cause de son itinéraire et du décalage horaire. 

Bella gara la voiture devant la maison. « Bienvenu à la Villa Rossini, » dit-elle d’une voix caverneuse. « Ce n’est pas très grand et ça manque un peu du luxe que tu trouverais au Ritz, mais c’est chez moi. »

Elle ouvrit sa portière et émit un petit rire. « Tu as bien dit que tu cherchais la tranquillité, n’est-ce pas? Parce qu’il n’y a rien ici à part moi, quelques oiseaux, beaucoup de grands arbres et oh, avec un peu de chance tu pourras même utiliser ton cellulaire. Viens, je vais te faire faire un tour de l’endroit. »

Edward avait de la difficulté à se garder éveillé et il sortit du véhicule de peine et de misère. Il manqua perdre l’équilibre et sentit Bella passer ses bras autour de son torse; il s’agrippa à son épaule. 

« Est-ce que ça va? » Il pouvait entendre l’inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je suis juste vanné, » souffla-t-il. 

« Allez, faut te mettre au lit, alors. » 

Edward ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Je n’attends que ça, Isabella. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. « Ah! Ferme-la! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Elle le guida à l’intérieur. C’était frais et l’odeur de Bella flottait dans l’air ambiant. Il sentit qu’on le poussait vers l’avant, le long d’un corridor. Il distingua vaguement du vert, du rouge, de la pierre, et tout à coup elle le poussait gentiment vers l’arrière et il sentit qu’il atterrissait dans du coton. « Je suis biiieeennn! » Marmonna-t-il.

Des doigts frôlèrent sa mâchoire. « Dors à présent, » murmura-t-elle.

Il fut englouti par les ténèbres.

Bella le contempla alors qu’il était étendu sur le dos, ses jambes dépassant la bordure du lit. Elle savait qu’il ne serait pas confortable très longtemps dans cette position. Il fallait qu’elle s’occupe de ranger les provisions.

Elle ferma les rideaux dans la chambre et mit la climatisation en marche. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la pièce centrale qui comprenait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le séjour, elle fit une espèce de grimace de contentement. Edward Cullen la vedette du cinéma américain se trouvait DANS SON LIT!

Ce qui était amusant, c’est qu’elle ne le voyait pas comme la star hollywoodienne d’une beauté à tout casser. Plus maintenant. Elle repensa aux événements de ce matin et à tout ce qui était arrivé, et réalisa avec un petit choc qu’aussitôt qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route pour mettre les choses au clair, il était devenu simplement Edward à ses yeux. Juste Edward. Juste un homme. Un très beau spécimen d’homme, séduisant, viril, mais pas un dieu d’Hollywood. Elle sourit encore. Il était devenu son ami par la force des choses. Pour le moment, du moins.

Elle déballa les achats et mit ses vêtements et ses produits de toilette de côté. Elle retourna à la chambre et ouvrit la porte. « Edward? »

Il n’avait pas bougé d’un iota depuis les dernières quinze minutes. Il ronflait légèrement et fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise. Il devait être inconfortable, songea-t-elle. Peut-être que si elle lui retirait quelques uns de ses vêtements… Ses mains tremblaient à cette pensée. Voyons, Bella, qu’est-ce que tu vas imaginer! Se reprit-elle. Il s’agissait d’un homme comme n’importe quel autre, comme Charlie, tiens… Elle manqua pouffer de rire tellement ce qu’elle venait de dire dans sa tête était ridicule. Edward Cullen n’avait rien en commun avec Charlie. Par contre, elle avait été obligée de dévêtir son père à plus d’occasions qu’elle ne souhaitait se le rappeler, lui qui passait son temps à rentrer à la maison ivre mort. 

Elle se déplaça tranquillement près du lit et s’agenouilla pour défaire les lacets après les chaussures d’Edward. Elle les lui enleva, puis lui retira aussi ses chaussettes. Pas d’odeur désagréable. Ça changeait définitivement d’avec Charlie. Elle s’éloigna un peu. Okay, maintenant la chemise. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche toute chiffonnée et humide de transpiration. En temps normal ça la dégoûterait, mais elle sentit une vague d’excitation monter en elle juste à sentir l’odeur de sueur, de menthe et de bois qui émanait d’Edward. T’es malade! Hurla sa voix intérieure, tandis qu’elle faisait doucement rouler son corps inerte pour pouvoir extirper ses bras des manches. 

Enfer de merde! Quel corps magnifique il avait! Il était mince et élancé, musclé juste à point. Ça la démangeait de frôler du bout des doigts la toison qui recouvrait sa poitrine et qui descendait, en une ligne plus foncée, vers son… coin de paradis interdit.

Elle mit la main sur sa ceinture et l’entendit émettre une plainte. Elle reporta son attention sur son visage, et fut rassurée de constater qu’il dormait toujours comme un loir. Tant mieux qu’il ne puisse pas voir l’espèce de folle en train de lui ôter ses fringues et qui aurait voulu mettre sa bouche partout sur lui. Concentre-toi! Se sermonna-t-elle en détachant la ceinture pour l’enlever.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle déboutonna le pantalon d’Edward et fit glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas, faisant extrêmement attention à ne toucher À RIEN. À cet instant, Edward s’adonna à bouger un peu et à soulever les hanches; Bella en profita pour tirer le pantalon en bas de ses reins et le faire descendre complètement jusqu’à pouvoir le retirer en entier.

Dieu merci il portait des boxers! Se sentant pressée tout à coup, Bella ramassa tous les vêtements d’Edward et les emporta dans la cuisine.

Elle s’occupa tout de suite de mettre les chaussettes et la chemise dans la machine à laver en même temps que les vêtements neufs, et elle plia le pantalon du smoking pour l’accrocher sur un cintre avec le nœud papillon et la veste.

Elle tâta le téléphone cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste et le sortit. Edward l’avait éteint et elle se contenta de le déposer sur le comptoir. Elle mit la machine à laver en marche et mangea une pomme car elle mourait de faim. Elle prit le sac qui contenait son matériel d’art et s’en alla dans le petit loft adjacent au séjour et qui lui servait de studio. C’est là que se trouvaient toutes ses toiles, qu’elles soient vierges ou entamées. Il y avait aussi un divan lit et un vieux fauteuil dans cette pièce. Et dans un des coins il y avait même un piano droit qui datait d’une autre époque. La propriétaire de l’endroit avait dit à Bella qu’il avait jadis appartenu à sa mère.

Quand elle retourna à la cuisine, elle prit le BlackBerry d’Edward ainsi que ses effets de toilette et alla dans la chambre. Elle déposa le téléphone cellulaire sur la table de chevet et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour placer les produits d’hygiène sur l’étagère au dessus du lavabo. 

De retour dans la chambre, elle mit une couverture thermale sur Edward pour qu’il n’ait pas froid. Elle avait arrêté la climatisation en réalisant que la température dans la pièce était passée d’une extrême à l’autre. Edward s’était retourné dans son sommeil; maintenant son corps était en travers du lit et sa tête était enfouie sous les oreillers. Bella put le contempler à loisir. Son dos était aussi parfait que le reste, évidemment; bien sculpté, musclé et légèrement bronzé. La vue de ses bras puissants qui auraient pu si facilement la soulever provoqua un frisson de désir qui la parcourut tout entière. Cesse de baver d’envie, Bella, se dit-elle, et elle quitta la chambre en vitesse avant qu’il n’ouvre les yeux et réalise son petit manège.

Elle alla se prendre une bouteille d’eau dans le réfrigérateur et s’assit au comptoir. Les événements étaient en train de prendre une tournure qu’elle n’avait pas prévue.

Ce mardi avait pourtant débuté de façon bien banale. Bella regarda l’heure à l’horloge au dessus du four. Il était déjà tard; pas surprenant qu’elle ait si faim. Comme elle allait se lever pour remédier à cette situation, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta, et durant quelques secondes elle fut envahie par la peur irrationnelle d’avoir été suivie jusque chez elle par la bande d’admiratrices d’Edward l’acteur de cinéma.

« Bella? » Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit en reconnaissant la voix d’Angelo. 

« Bonjour Angelo, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en voyant le visage basané et parcheminé de son propriétaire et ami pour la durée de son séjour ici.

« Marco a téléphooné et il a dit à Maria qué tou avais oune invité? »

Foutus petits villages où les nouvelles circulaient plus vite que les voitures! Elle essaya de trouver une histoire qui paraîtrait plausible. Elle était une très mauvaise menteuse dans les meilleures des circonstances. Alors dans les pires… 

« Heu… oui. C’est un ami… il vient du même coin que moi, aux États-Unis, et… il est venu passer quelques jours avec moi. Il dort en ce moment, à cause du décalage horaire. »

Elle sentait qu’elle commençait à rougir.

Angelo lui sourit. « C’est ouna bonné chose pour toi d’avoir dé la compagnie. Maria dit qué tou passes trop dé temps touté seule. Elle a préparé oune souper pour toi et ton ami. »

C’est seulement en l’entendant prononcer ces mots que Bella réalisa que son propriétaire tenait un plat dans ses mains. 

« Merci beaucoup. Elle n’aurait vraiment pas dû… » Maintenant elle se sentait coupable d’avoir menti. Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il était son ami et il passait quelques jours avec elle.

Angelo sourit encore et ses yeux vagabondèrent vers le fond du couloir, là où la porte de la chambre était fermée. « Cé n’é rien. Elle avait fé trop dé raviolis dé touté maniéré. »

Bella aimait son accent italien à couper au couteau et la façon charmante qu’il avait de parler l’anglais.

« Grazie, » murmura-t-elle en acceptant le plat. 

Elle alla tout de suite le mettre au four et revint saluer le vieil homme. « Jé dois y aller. À oune autré fois, Bella. »

Il fit un petit salut avec son chapeau et quitta les lieux.

Bella respira mieux lorsque le visiteur fut parti. Elle sentait qu’elle devait protéger Edward des curieux. Il semblait dans un état de très grande vulnérabilité et elle voulait qu’il se sente en sécurité. Elle savait ce que c’était que de vivre dans une constante frayeur et de se sentir seul.

 

FLASHBACK

Une fois encore elle se tenait debout dans sa chambre et s’apprêtait à subir la colère de Jacob qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait dû être en sécurité avec lui puisqu’il était son ami depuis si longtemps et son amoureux depuis presqu’un an. Mais il sentait l’alcool à plein nez. Ils avaient été à une fête de fin d’études chez Mike Newton, et celui-ci avait encore essayé de draguer Bella. Elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille. Elle détestait ce genre de festivités où tout le monde buvait trop et finissait toujours par commettre des bêtises. Elle-même ne buvait pas car de vivre avec un père alcoolique l’avait dégoûtée de l’alcool à tout jamais. Jacob avait insisté pour qu’elle l’accompagne. Cela faisait quelque temps qu’il se comportait bizarrement avec elle, se mettant souvent en colère contre elle, lui dictant sa conduite, et ça s’était accentué après qu’elle lui ait fait des confidences.

Ce soir là, donc, Jacob l’avait prise en train de repousser Mike pour la énième fois – bien que dans son esprit dérangé il s’était imaginé que c’est elle qui lui faisait des avances – et l’avait brutalement traînée hors de la maison. Elle avait crié pour qu’il la lâche car il lui faisait mal, mais il avait continué de la tirer de force jusque chez elle. Charlie ronflait devant la télévision comme d’habitude et Jacob n’hésita pas une seconde avant de monter en haut. Bella trébucha dans les escaliers et il la tira plus fort pour qu’elle se relève. « Putain de merde! T’es tellement foutrement empotée! Viens ici tout de suite! » Il lui avait presque craché dessus.

Bella se tenait debout dans sa chambre, pleurant et fixant le garçon qu’elle pensait avoir aimé jadis. « C’est quoi ton foutu problème, Jacob? » Cria-t-elle.

La main de Jacob s’abattit si vite en travers de sa joue qu’elle ne la vit jamais arriver, et la force de frappe l’envoya virevolter dans son lit. 

« Tu n’écoutes pas, Bella. Tu es une allumeuse, et tu es pourrie dans ce rôle. »

Elle était en état de choc. « Jacob… » Elle commença à sangloter. 

« Ferme-la, Bella! Tu n’es qu’une petite salope qui cherche à se faire fourrer par tous les mecs sauf moi! » Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

Elle se remit péniblement debout. Elle pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille. « SORS D’ICI, JAKE! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. MON PÈRE VA TE TUER! »

Jacob lui rit au nez. « TON PÈRE? Il est peut-être le Chef de la police, mais c’est un ivrogne, Bella, et il se fiche de toi comme d’une merde! Il ne s’est jamais préoccupé de toi. T’es comme un poids mort autour de son cou! »

« Sors de ma chambre et de ma maison tout de suite, Jacob. C’est terminé nous deux. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m’entends? »

Jacob lui lança un regard dégoûté. « Tu n’es plus rien pour moi, Bella. T’es une malade et une détraquée. T’as les idées dérangées. J’ai dit aux autres gars que tu aimes ça quand c’est brutal, et ils pensent que t’es une cinglée comme tes parents. Tu veux que je te contrôle? Que je te domine? D’accord Bella. Regarde comment je m’y prends… »

Bella sentit la crainte s’emparer de son jeune cœur de dix-huit ans. 

Il continua de venir et elle n’avait nulle part où aller…

 

FIN DU FLASHBACK 

Avec effort, Bella chassa le mauvais souvenir de son esprit et prépara une salade pour accompagner les pâtes. Elle vérifia que les raviolis chauffaient convenablement, et ensuite elle transféra les vêtements d’Edward de la machine à laver à la sécheuse. Elle pensa encore à Edward et rit en songeant que dans son ancienne chambre à Forks, sur le mur était collée une immense affiche de l’homme qui dormait présentement dans son lit. 

Quand le repas fut prêt, Bella se servit copieusement et accompagna le tout d’un verre de vin. Parce qu’elle avait fini par passer par-dessus son dégoût de l’alcool avec le temps. Elle mit son iPod en marche et s’assit au comptoir de la cuisine pour manger et écouter de la musique. Il n’était pas vraiment tard – seulement 20h00 – mais Bella était fatiguée après les événements de la journée, sans compter que la chaleur avait drainé toute son énergie. 

Elle marcha tranquillement vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Edward n’avait pas changé de position. Elle prit une paire de shorts et un top pour dormir et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps sous l’eau froide pour faire disparaître la tension accumulée durant la journée. Elle lava ses cheveux et son corps rapidement et sortit de la douche toute ragaillardie. Après avoir brossé ses dents et passé le peigne dans sa chevelure, elle mit son pyjama.

Elle marcha vers le lit. Edward dormait sur le ventre et la couverture avait glissé. Bella la tira vers lui mais se ravisa lorsqu’elle sentit l’impulsion de faire courir ses doigts sur la surface lisse et harmonieuse de son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était enfoncé dans son oreiller, mais ses cheveux étaient parfaitement désordonnés dans le style “je viens de sortir du lit après une baise d’enfer”. Elle sourit en prenant un des oreillers et quitta la pièce. « Bonne nuit, Sparky, » murmura-t-elle.

Bella trouva des couvertures supplémentaires dans le placard du couloir et alla s’installer sur le divan lit dans le petit loft. 

Avant de s’endormir, elle retourna s’occuper de plier et repasser les vêtements tout juste sortis de la sécheuse. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle alla vérifier la serrure de la porte d’entrée et laissa une veilleuse allumée dans la cuisine pour le cas où Edward se réveillerait en pleine nuit.

Elle grimpa dans son lit et ferma les yeux, repensant au son de sa voix, à ses yeux vert émeraude et à son sourire en coin. Elle sourit intérieurement et frémit d’anticipation rien qu’à imaginer ce que demain allait apporter.

 

J’espère que ça progresse assez à votre goût, chères amies lectrices qui avez décidé de suivre cette fiction qui est un cadeau à Fleur50.

*SUV : sport utility vehicle

Prochain chapitre après que j’aie terminé l’épilogue d’Indomptable esclave.

À bientôt.

Milk.


	3. Chapitre 3

T/N: Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits sur la saga Twilight, et cette fanfic est l’œuvre de justginger. Je me contente de prendre plaisir à la traduire pour votre bénéfice (en particulier celui de Fleur50).

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires (je n’en reviens pas de votre enthousiasme, je suis vraiment touchée) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 3

 

Bella se réveilla après une nuit de sommeil agité. Le souvenir de Jake lui avait encore fait avoir des cauchemars. Mais c’était différent cette fois-ci, et son cauchemar avait changé. Jacob était toujours présent, mais Edward défonçait la porte pour s’interposer entre lui et Bella. Ensuite il la tenait d’un bras, pendant que de l’autre il gardait Jacob éloigné d’elle. « Tu es en sécurité, Bella. Rien ne t’arrivera avec moi. »

Elle se leva et regarda l’heure sur son téléphone cellulaire – il était encore très tôt. Elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine et d’une bonne douche; il faisait tellement chaud dans le loft! Elle referma le divan lit, replia ses draps en vitesse, et les déposa par terre à côté avec son oreiller.

Edward est probablement encore en train de dormir, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et ramassa la pile de vêtements propres. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à la porte de la chambre, manqua de trébucher, mais se ressaisit juste à temps. Les stupides leçons de ballet qu’elle avait prises lorsqu’elle était petite n’avaient servi à rien du tout! Elle se rappela avec amertume du jour où la prof de danse avait pris Renée, sa mère, en aparté pour lui suggérer d’inscrire Bella à une activité ne nécessitant pas d’avoir une bonne coordination.

Elle ouvrit la porte et constata qu’Edward dormait toujours profondément. Par contre, il avait envoyé valser les couvertures pendant son sommeil et il reposait maintenant sur le dos. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur la bouche terriblement invitante du jeune homme, sur sa mâchoire bien dessinée, pour ensuite descendre plus bas sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté, et encore plus bas vers… OH MON DIEU!

Bella détourna le regard et laissa tomber les vêtements sur la commode avant d’ouvrir un tiroir fébrilement pour se choisir des sous-vêtements. Ensuite elle prit le premier ensemble sur lequel elle posa les mains dans son placard, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu’à terre. Les boxers d’Edward avaient descendu pendant qu’il dormait; ils étaient tellement bas sur son pubis qu’elle avait pu voir le contour de son énorme – ÉNORME – attribut masculin. Il avait un phallus gigantesque, une bite d’enfer qui pouvait conduire au paradis. Elle faisait de l’hyperventilation juste d’y penser. Mais, plus sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre savait à quel point il était bien membré? Comment était-il possible que six millions de femmes (et quelques hommes) aient manqué ÇA? T’es vraiment une obsédée sexuelle, Bella, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ce type est en train de dormir, pour l’amour du ciel, et toi tu deviens tout excitée et mouillée à la pensée de ce que tu voudrais faire avec lui? Reprends-toi en mains, ma vieille! 

Elle se sentit un peu mieux après cette petite conversation avec sa conscience. Elle se releva et sauta dans la douche. Le jet d’eau froide allait sûrement la remettre d’aplomb… et ce serait une forme de punition pour avoir eu des pensées perverses. Une fois qu’elle fut sortie, séchée et vêtue d’un short et d’un top, elle brossa ses cheveux et les laissa retomber dans son dos.

Surtout ne va pas faire une folle de toi maintenant, contente-toi de marcher en dehors de la chambre, petite vicieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec précaution et traversa la chambre sans regarder en direction d’Edward. Elle fila à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son invité n’avait rien mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et il serait sans doute affamé quand il pointerait enfin le bout de son nez.

Bella Swan était une artiste, mais elle avait aussi des talents culinaires. Étant donné que ni son père ni sa mère n’avait jamais été enclin à cuisiner, elle n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’apprendre à faire à manger de façon autodidacte dès son plus jeune âge, en empruntant des livres de cuisine à la bibliothèque. Sinon elle aurait été obligée de manger de la bouffe en conserve et des céréales instantanées pour le reste de ses jours. Elle décida de faire étalage de ses compétences en cuisine et prépara des œufs Bénédictine Florentine, une assiette de charcuteries italiennes et de fruits frais, des muffins et du jus d’orange. Elle se servit et apporta son petit déjeuner dehors pour manger sur le patio recouvert. Edward mangerait lorsqu’il se réveillerait; elle ne voulait pas le bousculer. Elle déposa son assiette sur la table en bois au centre du patio et retourna à l’intérieur pour verser du jus d’orange à l’intention de son invité. Elle plaça le verre sur la table de chevet à côté de son téléphone cellulaire et retourna dehors.

Après qu’elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner, elle alla mettre la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine et retourna chercher son matériel d’art dans le loft. Elle trimballait ses crayons, ses pastels, ses fusains et ses cahiers de croquis dans un vieux sac un peu miteux qu’elle possédait depuis l’école secondaire et qui l’avait suivie fidèlement dans toutes ses classes aux Beaux-Arts. Elle retourna s’asseoir à la table dehors, mit les écouteurs de son iPod dans ses oreilles, et fit jouer sa “sélection toscane”. Elle commença à dessiner en buvant sa troisième tasse de café. Elle était tellement absorbée par la musique et concentrée sur ses esquisses qu’elle ne remarqua pas Edward derrière elle, en train de lui parler. Elle réalisa sa présence seulement en le sentant effleurer son épaule nue du revers de sa main.

ooo

Edward se réveilla dans la confusion la plus totale. Cela dura un long moment. Il avait l’impression d’avoir dormi cent ans; ses muscles étaient endoloris et il avait de la difficulté à bouger ses membres. Putain de merde, il n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Londres? Paris? Berlin? Rome? Non, pas Rome, Florence. FLORENCE! BORDEL! Où diable était-il allé se perdre? Edward se leva du lit et jeta un coup d’œil autour. Il n’y avait rien de familier ici. Il savait qu’il n’était pas dans une chambre d’hôtel. Il était dans la chambre à coucher de quelqu’un. Il ouvrit le placard et aperçut une robe soleil suspendue à un cintre. Connerie de merde! Avait-il été drogué? Kidnappé? Est-ce qu’il avait baisé une nana?

Il sentit la panique s’emparer de lui lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne portait que son boxer. Où donc étaient ses vêtements? Alice allait vouloir le tuer! Alice! Il aperçut son BlackBerry sur la table de chevet et se le réappropria. Il essaya de s’en servir, mais il n’y avait aucune réception. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui tout en tentant de se calmer. Il vit des vêtements bien pliés sur le dessus de la commode. Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il avait un léger mal de tête et il mourait de soif. C’est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre de jus d’orange. Pouvait-il prendre la chance de le boire? Il essaya encore une fois de faire taire son sentiment de panique et avala le jus d’un seul trait. Hmm, du jus d’orange frais. Concentre-toi, Cullen!, marmonna-t-il. Réfléchis!

Avec beaucoup d’effort, il finit par se rappeler qu’il s’était enfui de la première hier. Il avait couru dans une ruelle et sauté dans la voiture d’une fille… Bella? Elle l’avait aidé à se sauver de la foule et l’avait emmené à… putain de bordel, ça ne lui disait toujours pas où il était! Quelque part en Toscane. La fille était probablement une fan ou une détraquée qui avait pris des photos de lui, inconscient et presque à poil dans son lit, pour les poster partout sur Internet! Il se sentit nauséeux tout à coup. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici MAINTENANT! Cependant, son envie de pisser était plus urgente, et il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour s’éclaircir les idées. Il vit une porte ouverte sur la salle de bain. 

Après qu’il se soit soulagé et qu’il ait sauté dans la douche, il remarqua le shampoing et le savon pour homme, et se rappela que c’était lui qui les avait choisis. Il se calma un peu et essaya de se relaxer sous le jet d’eau. Il tenta de se rappeler les détails à propos de la fille. Bella? Isabella? Elle avait de longs cheveux brun acajou, des cils qui n’en finissaient plus, et des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, mais pas trop. Une voix rauque et sexy, et un sourire engageant. Il sentit sa verge se durcir. Pas maintenant, bordel! Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça! Il se lava en vitesse et ressortit. Il utilisa l’anti-sudorifique et la brosse à dents mis à sa disposition sur l’étagère au dessus du lavabo.

Il retourna dans la chambre et choisit ce qu’il allait mettre parmi les vêtements déposés à son intention sur la commode. Il enfila une nouvelle paire de boxers et des jeans. Ils lui allaient très bien même s’ils n’étaient pas griffés. Qui l’eût cru? Il opta ensuite pour un tee-shirt blanc pour compléter son look, prit son cellulaire et quitta la chambre. Il n’y avait qu’un petit corridor à traverser pour atteindre la pièce centrale qui était séparée en trois aires distinctes: cuisine, salle à manger et séjour. Adjacent à la partie de la pièce qui servait de living room, se trouvait un loft accessible par une volée de marches. Il monta les marches et examina la petite pièce supplémentaire plus en détails. Il y vit un piano droit, un divan et un chevalet. La pièce était en outre encombrée par du matériel d’artiste et plusieurs toiles appuyées contre les murs. Il aperçut une pile de couvertures à côté du divan et sourit. Ainsi donc Bella n’avait pas profité de la situation pour lui sauter dessus la nuit dernière. Il se rappela, en voyant le chevalet, qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle venait d’être diplômée des Beaux-Arts. 

Il redescendit les marches, se demandant où elle était en ce moment, mais l’odeur de café et de nourriture l’attira à la cuisine. Bon Dieu, il avait une faim de loup! Il vit qu’il y avait plein de trucs à manger en attente sur le comptoir et se prépara une assiette qu’il mit au four micro-ondes. Il se versa du café et dévora son petit déjeuner. Miam! Si c’est Bella qui avait préparé ces œufs, elle avait tous les talents! Sentant qu’il avait plus de contrôle sur la situation à présent qu’il était rassasié, il se mit en quête de son hôtesse. La porte à l’avant était ouverte et il vit Bella assise à une table sur un patio ombragé.

« Bella? » 

Elle ne broncha pas.

« Heu… Isabella? »

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas quand il l’appelait, il s’approcha d’elle et frôla son épaule avec sa main.

Bella sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur. « PUTAIN DE MERDE, CRÉTIN! » Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. « Bordel, ne me touche pas sans d’abord me faire savoir que tu es là! »

Edward recula en voyant la réaction de Bella. On aurait dit qu’elle était prête à le mordre. « Crétin, vraiment? » C’était à son tour d’être furieux. « Écoute, Bella, il faut qu’on se parle. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien d’hier, alors je vais te le demander sans détour… »

Bella voyait bien qu’il était sérieux. En fait il avait l’air tourmenté. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Beaucoup de gens savent que je suis ici? »

« Quoi? »

Il soupira d’impatience. « Combien. De. Gens. Savent. Où. Je. Suis? »

Maintenant il avait réussi à la mettre vraiment en colère. « Cesse de me parler comme si j’avais six ans, ou que j’étais débile – je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, » rétorqua-t-elle en crachant chaque mot.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bordel de merde, Bella, je sais comment ces choses là fonctionnent. À qui as-tu tout raconté ou envoyé des photos ou un truc du genre? »

Bella sentit une montée de chaleur dans son cou et son visage – pas parce qu’elle était embarrassée, mais plutôt parce que les paroles de son invité la mettaient en furie et la blessaient dans son amour propre. Il pensait vraiment qu’elle allait le trahir comme ça. Elle fit le tour de la table et vint se placer devant lui. Elle envoya sa tête en arrière et planta un doigt dans ses pectoraux. 

« Va te faire foutre, Edward Cullen! Je ne fais pas partie des six millions de petites admiratrices idiotes qui se pâment devant toi comme devant un dieu! Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, c’est toi qui t’es jeté devant moi et qui m’a demandé de l’aide! Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes dérangées que tu sembles si bien connaître; je sais comment garder une promesse, et je t’ai promis, hier, que j’allais t’aider. Je t’ai cédé mon lit et j’ai lavé tes vêtements, et je n’ai pas soufflé mot à quiconque de ta présence ici. De toute façon qui me croirait, foutue merde? Et est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que je tiens à voir une bande de fans en délire se pointer ici? Cesse de t’enfler la tête, tu n’es pas si affolant que ça! Alors si tu préfères t’en aller, je ne te retiens pas. Je peux te reconduire ou t’appeler un taxi, ou bien tu peux appeler ton… Alice pour qu’elle vienne te chercher! » Bella était à bout de souffle après sa tirade, et sa colère avait baissé considérablement en parvenant à dire le fond de sa pensée à Edward.

Elle resta plantée là, à le dévisager, tandis qui la fixait bizarrement comme si elle avait deux têtes.

Elle était tellement belle! Il n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d’elle. Comme un fauve qui se sentait menacé, elle s’était approchée de lui et lui avait lancé son fiel avec courage et férocité. Elle lui avait même enfoncé un doigt dans l’estomac! Personne n’avait osé lui faire ça récemment, sauf Emmett. En fait personne ne lui touchait sans qu’il le veuille à l’exception des groupies qui essayaient toujours de le tâter sans vergogne. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs mais il s’en fichait. Il voulait tellement embrasser sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, la mordiller sans merci. Il continua de la fixer, et un sourire en coin éclaira son visage.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « Bordel, Sparky, qu’est-ce que t’as à sourire comme ça? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as fini? » Edward voulait éclater de rire, mais à voir l’expression de la jeune femme, c’était clair que c’est son poing en entier qu’elle lui enfoncerait dans l’estomac s’il ne se retenait pas.

Elle soupira. « Oui, je pense que j’ai tout dit. »

C’est seulement à cet instant qu’Edward se servit du fameux charme des Cullen et qu’il lui décocha un sourire dévastateur. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Bella, je suis tellement désolé. J’ai paniqué et tu as raison, je connais réellement des personnes qui sont TRÈS dérangées. Je te prie d’accepter mes excuses. Est-ce qu’on peut repartir à neuf, s’il te plaît? »

Bella se sentit comme si l’air était restreint dans la pièce – merde, en plus elle se trouvait à l’extérieur. Elle avait juste envie de lécher la fossette qu’il avait au menton. Oh, Seigneur! Tiens-toi tranquille! Le creux de son ventre prit feu rien qu’à le voir sourire comme ça, et elle refoula le sentiment d’avoir été bafouée dans sa fierté quand il l’avait accusée de trahison, car c’était totalement absurde d’éprouver ce genre d’émotion. Il n’était rien pour elle! Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. De toute façon, peu importe l’ambiguïté de ce qu’elle ressentait en ce moment, elle n’était rien pour lui. 

« Bella? » Il fronçait les sourcils lui aussi, en attente d’une réponse.

C’était quoi, déjà, la question? Son cerveau engourdi avait de la difficulté à se rappeler…

« Est-ce qu’on peut repartir à neuf? »

« Oh! D’accord. » Elle allait devoir ignorer le fait que tout au fond d’elle, elle voulait baisser son pantalon et s’amuser à suivre le chemin qui conduisait au paradis. Elle allait devoir le considérer comme un des garçons du coin d’où elle venait, comme Eric ou Tyler, ou un de ceux de La Push.

Elle sourit et opina de la tête, de façon soudaine, comme si elle venait de changer d’idée à propos de quelque chose. « Viens, Sparky, j’ai besoin d’un autre café. » 

Ils revinrent à la cuisine et Bella constata qu’Edward avait mangé. « Merci pour le petit déjeuner, » dit-il en remplissant leurs tasses. Ils prirent place à la table dans la salle à manger.

« Alors, combien de temps as-tu l’intention de rester caché, Sparky? » Bella ne pouvait pas demeurer fâchée avec lui très longtemps; il était trop mignon. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« C’est quoi cette manie de m’appeler Sparky? » Questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

« Oh! Tu sais ce film? Celui avec le chien, le copain et la maman? T’étais à croquer et t’avais dix ans? Le chien s’appelait Sparky, et soyons francs, Edward, t’es tellement beau gosse que t’en es éblouissant. » Bella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée. 

« J’avais seize ans, fillette. Je paraissais seulement plus jeune! » Et il pouffa de rire avec elle. « Wow! C’était il y a longtemps. » Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grogna.

« Et bien, ça te fait quel âge maintenant, oh, beauté éblouissante? » Demanda-t-elle, secouant les épaules convulsivement sous l’effet de son fou rire.

« Vingt-six ans, et toi? »

« Vingt-trois ans. »

Il regarda autour de lui. « Cet endroit est joli. Et paisible. Hum, il faut que je sois à L.A. en octobre. Alors peux-tu t’accommoder de moi pour environ deux semaines? Je ne serai pas un poids mort, je vais faire ma part. » Il lui fit les yeux doux, comme pour l’inciter à accepter sa proposition.

Bella gloussa, « Vraiment? D’accord. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps qu’il n’est question que de partager le loyer, la nourriture et ce genre de truc, je veux bien accepter ton offre. Je suis diplômée des Beaux-Arts, et j’arrive difficilement à joindre les deux bouts. J’ai toujours besoin d’argent. Même qu’en ce moment je suis en train de travailler sur un projet pour un ami des propriétaires. J’ai loué cette maison jusqu’au dix octobre. Ensuite je vais soit voyager et voir d’autres coins du pays, ou simplement rentrer aux États-Unis. Mon amie Angela et moi allons partager un appartement, et je commence mon nouvel emploi le 1er novembre. »

« Où demeures-tu? »

« Je viens de Forks, dans l’état de Washington, mais après mon secondaire j’ai fréquenté l’École des Beaux-Arts de Seattle* et maintenant je vais vivre à San Francisco. J’ai déjà envoyé toutes mes affaires à l’appartement, et il ne me restera plus qu’à y expédier mes toiles et mon matériel une fois que j’y serai installée. » 

« Hey, j’ai une résidence à Sausalito! » S’exclama-t-il tout en sentant un frisson de plaisir le parcourir à la pensée que Bella et lui vivaient si près l’un de l’autre. Quand il s’adonnait à être chez lui, bien entendu…

« Alors nous allons partager les coûts de la nourriture, du loyer, et du reste, d’accord? Je vais noter les montants que tu me dois au fur et à mesure, et tu me payeras quand tu ne seras plus sans le sou. »

Bella trouvait la situation actuelle très amusante et son visage rayonnait. Edward rit de bon cœur de la voir rigoler. Elle fit semblant de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur le bras. « Mais tu vas devoir faire ta part des corvées. Sais-tu cuisiner? »

Edward rit encore plus fort. « De la soupe en conserve, des céréales, des… choses que je me fais livrer. » Il lui fit un autre sourire en coin et la regarda de façon provocante en jouant de ses longs cils.

« Hmmm, dans ce cas, tu es extrêmement chanceux que je sache faire à manger. Ça ne sera pas des bouchées au caviar ou des petites choses sophistiquées, mais je vais m’occuper des repas et de ton côté tu feras la vaisselle et veilleras à ce que la chambre à coucher n’ait pas l’air d’un foutoir. Le linge sale va dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, ou directement dans la machine à laver. On peut s’occuper de nettoyer la salle de bain à mesure qu’on l’utilise. Ça te va? »

« Pas de problème, je peux m’occuper de la vaisselle. Ma petite maman nous a élevés dans l’esprit que chacun devait faire sa part à la maison. Je devais faire la vaisselle, ranger ma chambre et m’assurer que la salle de bain n’ait pas l’air d’une zone sinistrée. Maintenant, je dois admettre que si tu partageais ta salle de bain avec mon frère Emmett ce serait différent, mais avec moi tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Bella gloussa encore. « Ta petite maman? Oh, c’est trop chou! Le tout puissant et magnifique Edward Cullen a une petite maman! » 

Elle se payait allègrement sa tête.

« Ne te moque pas de ma petite maman! » Il fit semblant de grogner, mais il redevint vite sérieux. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir causé une frousse tout à l’heure. C’est juste que je ne fais pas confiance à beaucoup de monde en dehors de ma famille. Et je peux compter mes amis sur les doigts d’une seule main. »

Il parut triste durant petit moment, comme s’il pensait à eux et qu’ils lui manquaient. Bella se pencha en travers de la table et plaça sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter, mais elle la retira immédiatement car elle sentit comme un courant électrique la traverser. Edward devait l’avoir senti lui aussi car il secoua sa main, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Wow, » dit-il en regardant tour à tour sa main et celle de Bella. « Putain, c’était quoi, ça? »

« De la statique, peut-être, » sourit-elle.

« Bon, je vais passer un coup de fil à Alice pour lui demander de m’envoyer quelques affaires. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin? »

« Et bien, premièrement j’ai besoin du scénario de mon prochain film. Ensuite d’autres vêtements, et aussi le chargeur de mon BlackBerry. » 

« J’ai un BlackBerry moi aussi. Le chargeur devrait fonctionner pour nos deux portables. »

« C’est super alors. Merci. »

Edward était incapable de détacher ses yeux de Bella. Elle rougit en réalisant qu’il l’observait sans relâche. « Bon ben… je vais retourner à mes croquis. Il va falloir que tu trouves à te distraire sans moi. Il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque – des livres que j’ai apportés ici – et il y a aussi la télévision, et des films que tu peux regarder. Tu peux également vérifier tes courriels sur mon Mac. Mais j’ai la connexion sans fil seulement à la table à café, sinon tu peux le brancher dans la prise du comptoir de cuisine. »

Elle se leva et ramassa les tasses pour les porter dans l’évier.

« Bella? Écoute, tu m’as laissé ton lit la nuit dernière et je l’apprécie beaucoup, mais c’est chez toi ici, alors cette nuit je vais prendre le divan lit, d’accord? »

Bella le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, et cette fois c’est lui qui manqua rougir. « Oh, Edward! Tu fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et moi, un mètre soixante-sept. Ne le prends pas mal, mais même si ta petite maman t’a élevé en gentleman, je pense que tu devrais garder le lit. Le divan lit du loft me convient parfaitement. Tu gardes la chambre propre, et rappelle-toi que nous partageons la salle de bain, alors s’il te plaît arrange-toi pour que je n’y trouve pas de surprises! »

Elle mit les tasses dans l’évier et fit un dernier signe de la main à Edward avant de sortir dehors.

Il resta planté là, secouant la tête encore une fois tant Bella le déconcertait. Elle paraissait sans défense, mais elle était incroyablement autoritaire. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et rangea les choses qu’il avait laissé traîner. Mieux valait commencer tout de suite à obéir à cette petite tornade imprévisible.

De retour dans la chambre à coucher, il fit son lit et ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres. La chambre évoquait la tranquillité et n’était pas particulièrement féminine dans sa décoration. Tout était dans des tons de blanc. Il regarda dans le placard et vit que Bella lui avait laissé quelques cintres; il les utilisa pour suspendre ses chemises et laissa ses sous-vêtements et ses tee-shirts pliés sur le dessus de la commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et aperçut les soutiens-gorge et les petites culottes de Bella. Il sentit sa verge durcir au point de lever vers le plafond alors qu’il faisait courir ses doigts sur un slip “de garçon” bleu minuit. Bordel! Il alla nettoyer la cuisine, sa frustration sexuelle lui fournissant un regain d’énergie qui lui permit de s’acquitter de la tâche en un temps record. Ensuite il revint s’étendre sur le lit et commença à lire. Il s’endormit en moins de dix minutes.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il avait chaud et il était en sueur. Aaaarrrggghh! Il avait oublié de refermer les fenêtres et les rideaux et d’allumer l’air conditionné. Le soleil plombait directement sur le lit. Il se déshabilla et retourna sous la douche. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. L’eau froide le rafraîchit et il réalisa qu’il n’était plus courbaturé. Il se sécha et enserra sa serviette autour de ses hanches pour aller dans la chambre afin d’enfiler des vêtements frais.

Au moment où il allait laisser tomber la serviette, il leva la tête et aperçut Bella dans le cadre de la porte. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes et sa bouche formait un “O” en signe d’étonnement. Bon Dieu, ce qu’il voulait faire à cette bouche si gourmande!

ooo

Bella venait de finir de préparer le repas du midi et décida d’aller chercher Edward pour qu’il vienne manger. Elle chantonnait en frappant à la porte de la chambre. Comme il n’y avait pas de réponse, elle ouvrit elle-même et OH MON DIEU! Paradis, oh paradis! Guide-moi vers ton paradis…

La seule chose préférable à un Edward à moitié nu endormi dans son lit était un Edward réveillé à moitié nu sortant de la douche et qui la dévisageait avec des yeux verts étincelant et un sourire super sexy. 

Il fit un pas dans sa direction… Oh! Putain de merde! Quels abdos d’enfer! Et son torse qui fait un superbe V, ses cuisses, ses pieds (Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Bella? Les pieds, sérieusement?), la serviette, tellement serrée autour de lui que tu peux voir la forme de ses attributs et leur volume… Il fallait qu’elle inspire profondément pour se calmer, songea-t-elle, mais elle avait l’impression qu’il n’y avait pas d’air dans la pièce. Elle revint planter ses yeux dans ceux d’Edward qui semblait jouer de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle avec son regard intense et déstabilisant.

Il resta debout devant elle et passa lentement une main sur son torse duveteux en relevant un sourcil. « Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose, Bella? Ou de quelqu’un? » 

Il lui fit un petit sourire entendu.

Cet homme est foutrement dangereux, songea-t-elle en tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne laisserait pas transparaître ce qu’Edward lui inspirait. Mais elle savait qu’elle était rouge comme une tomate…

« Heu… nnn…non. Je… hum… J’étais venue te prévenir que le repas est prêt, si jamais tu veux manger. Tu fais comme tu veux… Et rhabille-toi, bon sang de merde! »

Bella tourna les talons en vitesse pour quitter la pièce avant qu’une impulsion la fasse bondir sur lui pour lui arracher sa serviette, mais elle trébucha dans son empressement. Ne manquait plus que ça, se dit-elle en se préparant à entrer en collision avec le plancher, mais elle sentit deux bras solides l’entourer. « Ça va, Bella? » Lui murmura Edward dans l’oreille. Elle bougea pour se remettre d’aplomb et sentit son corps chaud et encore un peu mouillé tout contre elle. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas la serviette… Il le fait exprès ou quoi? 

Elle se figea. « Edward? »

« Oui? »

« Où est ta serviette? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Quand il lui répondit, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient son lobe. « Je l’ai perdue en essayant de te rattraper. »

La Voix était de retour, profonde et onctueuse, rappelant un bain de chocolat dans lequel elle aurait voulu s’immerger. 

Elle avait voulu sortir de la chambre au plus vite pour ne pas être tentée de lui arracher sa foutue serviette et se rincer l’œil impunément, et voilà que maintenant le sexe en érection d’Edward faisait nonchalamment pression entre ses fesses. Oh Seigneur Jésus!

« Hum… comme je le disais, le déjeuner est servi. »

« C’est toujours bon à savoir. » Il la libéra enfin de son emprise et elle sortit de la chambre.

Edward referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Putain de misère! Il avait un gros problème sur les bras. Un gigantesque problème, en fait. Il regarda sa verge et vit qu’il suintait du liquide pré éjaculatoire comme un ado de quatorze ans! Il s’assit, prit sa serviette et toucha son gland avec sa main. Ce simple geste envoya son phallus en l’air comme un projectile prêt à être lancé sur sa cible; à peine sa main eut-elle le temps de l’encercler fermement que déjà il éjaculait partout sur la serviette. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler comme une bête au moment ultime et goûta le sang dans sa bouche. Sacrebleu, un peu plus et il balançait sa sauce dans le cul de Bella! Et juste pour l’avoir touchée! Il faut bien dire que lorsqu’il l’avait vue le contempler avec un désir évident, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’imaginer toutes les choses qu’il voulait lui faire et faire avec elle. Il avait imaginé comment il pourrait la dresser de sorte que sa belle petite bouche insolente serve à autre chose qu’à lancer des ordres et à l’appeler Sparky en rigolant.

Il grogna en se relevant et alla rincer la serviette dans le lavabo. Il était hors de question que Mademoiselle Isabella voit ce qu’elle avait provoqué! Elle se moquerait peut-être de lui comme elle seule en avait le secret. Il faisait tellement chaud ici que la serviette allait vite sécher. 

Il enfila une autre paire de jeans et un tee-shirt. Elle avait dit que le repas était servi. Bordel. Ça devrait être intéressant, se dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

ooo

Bella s’était empressée de retourner à l’avant en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle tremblait et elle était mouillée et ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’eau qui ruisselait encore sur le corps de statue d’Edward quand il l’avait collée contre lui. Bon, d’accord, le contact physique avec Edward y était pour quelque chose, mais l’humidité venait d’ailleurs… de sa chatte gonflée de désir tel un fruit mur prêt à éclater. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir lui faire face dans ces circonstances? Elle fit les cent pas dans le coin cuisine pour essayer de se raisonner. La situation n’était pas si terrible. Elle pouvait affronter Edward. Souviens-toi, Bella, c’est juste un garçon comme les garçons de La Push. Non! Et c’était bien là le problème, connerie de merde! Il n’était pas un garçon comme ceux qu’elle connaissait. Même pas comme ceux qu’elle avait rencontrés à Seattle. Il n’était définitivement pas comme les autres garçons pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il était un homme. Et M. Perfection incarnée Cullen, avec ses yeux qui appelaient à la luxure, était de surcroît un très beau spécimen d’homme. 

Bella s’arrêta un moment pour se calmer. Sa respiration était haletante, et elle fit les exercices qu’elle avait appris pour la régulariser et retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Lorsqu’elle se sentit mieux, elle versa les pâtes dans un grand bol avec la préparation au pesto maison et elle mélangea le tout. Elle avait fait une salade pour accompagner les pâtes.

Elle sentit Edward pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y avait de l’électricité dans l’air, comme une charge statique qu’elle pouvait percevoir en sa présence. Putain c’est quoi ce truc?

Edward se tenait juste à l’entrée de la cuisine et contemplait la beauté aux cheveux sombres qui s’affairait, le dos tourné. Son foutu “problème” était revenu à la charge. Comment était-ce même possible? Il s’était masturbé il y avait moins de dix minutes!

« J’ai fait des pâtes au pesto et une salade. Il y a du jus de fruits, de l’eau, des sodas, du vin et de la bière dans le réfrigérateur, si tu as soif. »

Bella n’avait pas levé la tête en prononçant ces paroles sur un ton monocorde, et elle n’avait pas arrêté pour reprendre son souffle non plus. 

Elle se retourna enfin et tendit son assiette à Edward. Il ne la prit pas, et elle se força à relever la tête mais la baissa aussi vite en rougissant.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi. » dit-il tranquillement. « Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal en t’empêchant de… tomber? »

Elle rit nerveusement. « Bien sûr que ça va. Je suis maladroite de nature. On m’a même suggéré d’abandonner le ballet quand j’étais petite! » Elle le bouscula un peu pour qu’il la laisse aller mettre les assiettes sur la table. « Allez, Edward, les pâtes sont en train de refroidir ici. Peux-tu m’apporter une bouteille d’eau s’il te plaît? »

Alors elle voulait agir comme si rien n’était arrivé? Soit. Edward décida de faire la même chose. C’était aussi bien comme ça, de toute manière. Il ne cherchait pas un flirt. Et, lui dit une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête, il savait qu’il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à marcher hors de sa vie.

Edward se fit un devoir d’être serviable et alla prendre deux bouteilles dans le frigo avant de joindre Bella à la table. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes au bout desquelles il la complimenta à propos du repas.

Bella s’éclaircit la gorge. « Parle-moi donc un peu de toi. Ta vie me semble pour le moins… intense par les temps qui courent. Est-ce que ça a toujours été le cas? »

Edward pinça les lèvres et se pencha un peu vers l’avant. « Intense est un mot qui décrit assez bien ma vie en ce moment. Avant ce n’était pas si mal. Mes parents m’ont protégé des fans et des médias tout au long de ma scolarité, que ce soit au secondaire ou même à la fac. Je suis allé à l’école régulière parce que mes parents voulaient que je vive les mêmes expériences que tous les autres jeunes de mon âge. Ma carrière a véritablement pris son envol à mi chemin de mes études à la fac. Avant ça je n’avais décroché que de petits rôles de soutien dans quelques films. Mais là, on m’a offert le rôle principal dans ce film destiné à un public adolescent, et ça a changé le cours de ma vie. » Il rit à l’évocation de ses souvenirs. « Il a fallu que je m’habitue à ne plus vraiment avoir de vie privée. Je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part sans une armée de gestionnaires, de publicistes, d’agents, sans compter la cinquantaine de personnes qui étaient au courant de toutes mes allées et venues en tout temps. Je pensais devenir fou au début. Mais j’ai vieilli, j’ai gagné de la maturité et j’ai appris comment gérer ma vie avec plus de discernement. »

Edward se tut car il avait la gorge sèche d’avoir parlé autant. Il prit sa bouteille d’eau et la but d’un trait. 

« Mais que s’est-il passé ici pour que tu deviennes anxieux et frustré au point de te sauver de la foule de gens venus pour te voir? Tu n’as pourtant pas l’air d’être le genre d’homme qui fuit devant quoi que ce soit, » commenta paisiblement Bella.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? » Il la regarda intensément, comme pour essayer de découvrir le fond de sa pensée. 

« Bien sûr que si. » Elle se pencha en avant et prit une gorgée d’eau à son tour.

Edward soupira, « Tout allait de travers hier, foutue merde! D’abord Alice n’a pas pu être sur le même vol que moi. Alice est mon assistante et ma sœur, en passant; elle est comme mon chien de garde. Toujours est-il qu’il y a eu une confusion avec nos vols. Ensuite, l’agence italienne qu’elle avait contactée pour s’occuper du volet sécurité ne s’est pas montrée à la première, avec pour résultat qu’en sortant de la limousine, je me suis fait assaillir par la foule de fans et de paparazzi en délire qui bloquait littéralement mon chemin. Un fiasco total. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour me tirer de là et trouver une sortie de secours, mais je savais qu’il fallait que je quitte ces lieux maudits, que ça ne pourrait que dégénérer si je restais là. J’ai couru dans une ruelle et au bout il y avait ta voiture. Heureusement que tu as eu la gentillesse de ne pas m’écraser. » Il souriait d’une oreille à l’autre maintenant. « Le reste, comme on dit, appartient à l’histoire. » 

Il ressemblait à un gamin qui aimait jouer des tours avec son sourire narquois. Bella était irrésistiblement attirée par ses yeux, par sa voix au timbre si velouté…

« Tu sais, c’est peut-être les étoiles qui ont comploté pour qu’on se rencontre… » Edward avait toujours un sourire accroché au visage, mais en plus il y avait maintenant une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux. Bella se sentit rougir et il émit un petit rire, content d’être parvenu à induire une réaction chez elle.

Toutefois, ce n’est pas la seule réaction qu’il réussit à provoquer. Le son de son rire la fit sécréter ses fluides à profusion, et bientôt sa petite culotte fut complètement trempée. La voix d’Edward était en outre pleine de promesses de volupté qui suffirent à faire durcir les mamelons de Bella sous son mince débardeur. 

Le jeune homme prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à la faire réagir ainsi. Il but une dernière gorgée d’eau et recula sur sa chaise pour s’étirer. « Le chat a mangé ta langue, Bella? »

Il secoua la tête et ricana tout en prenant son assiette vide pour aller la porter dans la cuisine.

Bella réalisa qu’elle ne respirait plus et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Sainte misère de merde! C’était seulement le deuxième jour! Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre à cette torture pendant deux semaines! Ça s’annonçait mal. TRÈS MAL. Elle n’était plus rouge, elle était écarlate. Elle baissa la tête et ramassa son assiette.

Il savait. Il savait ce qu’il faisait! Comment avait-il osé dire qu’elle était en sécurité avec lui? Il était en train de la rendre folle! Il jouait avec elle délibérément car il savait qu’elle le trouvait sexy et irrésistible. Le voilà qui s’appuyait au comptoir et qui lui souriait avec arrogance en relevant un sourcil. Okay, Bella, tu peux jouer à ce jeu là toi aussi. Tu peux prétendre être une autre…

Elle avança dans la cuisine d’un pas décidé. « Edward, essayes-tu de me draguer? Parce que si c’est le cas, tu devrais t’en tenir à des répliques d’acteur, Sparky, si tu veux que ça ait l’air crédible. » Elle gloussa. « As-tu vraiment dit que les étoiles y étaient pour quelque chose dans notre rencontre? Foutu bordel, t’as déjà réussi à séduire une fille avec ce genre de baratin auparavant? Oh là là, quelle nunuche ça devait être! »

Elle était pliée en deux à présent, tellement elle rigolait. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il la nargue à son tour avec une réplique cinglante, mais il ne dit rien. Quand elle osa le regarder à nouveau, il avait l’air insulté et frustré.

« Ah, je vois! Tu peux en donner mais t’es pas capable d’en recevoir, hein? Ahh, allons, Sp… »

« Si tu m’appelles encore une putain de fois Sparky, Bella, prépare-toi à ce qu’il y ait des conséquences! » Il la dévisagea comme s’il la mettait au défi de continuer à rire à ses dépens. Il se pencha vers elle. « Tu aimes avoir le contrôle d’une situation, n’est-ce pas, fillette? » Sa voix baissa dramatiquement et ne fut plus qu’un murmure velouté. « Fais très attention, fillette; tu n’as aucune idée à qui tu as affaire. »

Soudain, il se redressa et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Putain! » Il la regarda et c’est comme si un masque venait de tomber de son visage. Il était redevenu le Edward calme et en contrôle. « Merci pour le repas. Je vais faire la vaisselle et ensuite je dois faire quelques appels… » Il se tourna vers l’évier et commença à le remplir de vaisselle sale.

Bella sortit de la maison et alla ramasser son sac contenant son matériel d’art. Elle piqua une course, d’abord dans l’herbe et ensuite à travers les arbres jusqu’au champ de tournesols derrière la ferme. Elle arrêta de courir seulement lorsqu’elle eut les deux pieds dans la belle terre couleur ocre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. 

Qu’était-il en train de lui arriver? La Voix. Oh mon Dieu! Elle s’enroulait autour d’elle comme un étau et mettait le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses. COMMENT AVAIT-IL CE POUVOIR?

Elle savait qu’elle le provoquait. Elle avait voulu le voir perdre le contrôle. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu – elle voulait qu’il la brûle, qu’il la marque au fer, qu’il lui arrache ses vêtements et qu’il la baise! 

Elle resta assise dans la terre un bon moment, à trembler et à pleurer. Elle fit courir ses mains dans la terre chaude et sablonneuse pour se calmer. Il lui fallut du temps pour refouler les images loin au fond de son esprit – des images d’Edward partout sur elle, la prenant comme elle mourait d’envie d’être prise, lui donnant ce qu’elle désirait ardemment, sa bouche, ses mains et son corps. Eh ben voilà Bella, maintenant tu sais dans quoi tu t’es embarquée, se dit-elle. Putain de bordel, si elle avait su…

À suivre…

 

*Je voudrais rappeler ici qu’aux États-Unis les adolescents de 14 à 18 ans fréquentent le high school, et qu’il n’y a pas de lycées en Amérique du Nord; nos établissements d’enseignement secondaire public s’appellent tout simplement l’école secondaire, c’est comme ça et puis c’est tout. Je fais de la traduction mais je ne fais pas d’adaptation. Je pense que les lecteurs français de France ont assez de discernement pour savoir que le système d’éducation n’est pas le même des deux côtés de l’Atlantique.


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de la traductrice: la saga Twilight a été créée par Stephenie Meyer, et cette fiction aux multiples rebondissements (qui sont encore à venir) est l’œuvre de justginger.

Ma traduction est un cadeau à Fleur50, mais je voudrais aussi vous dire un gros merci à toutes, amies lectrices, de la lire et de m’envoyer vos commentaires. 

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 4

 

Après que Bella soit sortie de la maison en courant, Edward s’occupa de laver la vaisselle. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à la vaste pièce centrale. Elle était peinte dans des tons de rouge et de vert chasseur. La manière dont étaient disposés les fauteuils et les sofas autour du foyer, de même que l’écran plat installé au dessus de celui-ci, donnaient à l’espace séjour une belle convivialité, tandis que le plafond voûté et les poutres apparentes contribuaient à l’impression de volume et de grandeur de la pièce. 

Edward sortit son portable et composa le numéro d’Alice. Elle répondit avant même la première sonnerie.

« Edward, comment vas-tu ? OÙ es-tu ? La moitié du monde occidental te cherche ; ton agent, ton gérant, maman, papa ! Même Emmett a menacé d’utiliser ses contacts dans la C.I.A. pour te… »

« ALICE, FERME-LA ET ÉCOUTE-MOI, BON DIEU DE MERDE ! Tu m’étourdis avec ton babillage incessant. Premièrement, je vais bien. Deuxièmement, j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps loin de toute cette attention. Et finalement, c’est toi qui dois arranger les choses en conséquence. S’il te plaît… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, c’est tout. »

« Foutaise ! Il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Qui t’a emberlificoté cette fois-ci ? » Il reconnaissait ce ton. Merde ! Parfois elle arrivait à l’intimider lui aussi. Elle n’arrêtait pas tant que son interlocuteur ne crachait pas le morceau. Elle ne donnait pas de répit; elle pouvait être cruelle et malicieuse!

« Une amie, Alice. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que tu te mettes dans pareil état ! Bella m’a aidé hier, et en ce moment je demeure chez elle, alors… »

« Bella ? Une Italienne ? » Elle avait l’air de sauter de joie comme une petite fille à l’autre bout du récepteur.

« Non, petit génie. Bella Swan. Une Américaine comme toi et moi. Elle est… différente, belle et captivante. Et, Ali ? Je l’aime bien. »

Sa voix était plus basse et elle pouvait y entendre un relent de tristesse.

« Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et je vais te le faire parvenir. »

C’était Alice l’assistante, le chien de garde, qui avait parlé. Edward émit un soupir de soulagement. L’interrogatoire en règle n’allait pas avoir lieu…

« Eh bien, j’ai besoin de fringues et d’argent, Alice. Je veux payer ma part pendant que je suis chez Bella, mais je n’ai même pas mon portefeuille avec moi. »

« Okay, laisse-moi trouver un crayon pour faire une liste. » 

Ils parlèrent durant un bon moment, et Alice fit les arrangements pour lui envoyer des vêtements et l’argent dont il avait un urgent besoin. Elle lui fit promettre de téléphoner à leurs parents pour les rassurer. Elle voulait également qu’il la rappelle plus tard dans la semaine.

Après avoir raccroché, Edward se rendit dans le loft et s’assit au piano. Il appela ses parents. C’est Esme qui prit la communication. « Edward, est-ce que c’est toi ? »

Edward gloussa. « Maman, tu es en mesure de voir le futur comme Alice maintenant? »

« J’espérais que ce serait toi au bout du fil. Où diable es-tu passé ? Sais-tu que ton père et moi étions malades d’inquiétude à ton sujet ? » Elle ne continua pas tout de suite, et il l’entendit renifler bruyamment. « J’étais angoissée, mon fils, tu n’as pas idée. Je pensais que… »

Elle sanglota et le cœur d’Edward se contracta douloureusement.

« Maman, ne pleure pas, je t’en supplie. Je vais bien. Vraiment. J’ai juste eu une crise de panique hier et il fallait absolument que j’échappe à cette foule… J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour moi à l’abri des médias et des gens en général. Ce n’était pas mon intention de vous créer de l’anxiété à papa et toi. Je suis désolé. »

Il ferma les yeux brièvement et écouta sa mère pleurer à l’autre bout du fil. Pendant un moment, il s’imagina être avec elle et sentir ses bras autour de lui et ses lèvres sur ses joues. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et un vif besoin d’être à la maison, entouré des siens. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. 

« Mon trésor, qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de rentrer tout de suite à la maison ? Ton père et moi ne demandons pas mieux que de nous occuper de toi, tu sais. »

Mais son besoin de solitude était plus fort encore.

« Je sais que tu prendrais bien soin de moi, maman. Mais j’ai besoin de tranquillité plus que de tout autre chose. Tu peux comprendre ça, n’est-ce pas ? Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi ou la famille, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. C’est juste moi. J’ai besoin de cette pause. Et puis, vous venez toujours au lac la semaine prochaine, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Edward, la seule raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas envoyé Emmett à ta recherche, c’est parce que ton père m’a menacée de me laisser derrière si je ne me conduis pas bien. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et la tension se dissipa.

« Alors, est-ce qu’il y a une fille derrière ça ? » Elle rit et l’entendit grogner.

« Maman ! »

« De toute façon, on va bien voir la semaine prochaine, hein ? Je vais passer l’éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais de grâce, donne-nous des nouvelles et rappelle-toi la différence d’heure. »

« Je suis vraiment navré. Est-ce que je vous ai réveillés ? »

« Non. Ton père a eu une urgence à l’hôpital et je n’arrivais plus à me rendormir. »

Il y avait encore un peu de tristesse dans la voix de sa mère.

« Mais je vais très bien, je t’assure. Alors à partir de maintenant cesse de t’en faire pour moi, d’accord ? Je dois y aller à présent, mais je vous rappellerai très bientôt. Dis à papa que je l’aime aussi. »

« Je t’aime, fiston. »

Il sourit. « Je t’aime, Esme. »

Edward sourit longtemps dans le téléphone avant de le redéposer sur le dessus du piano. Il commença à plaquer quelques accords pour se réchauffer, et peu à peu il se détendit vraiment. Par contre, il ne remarqua pas que Bella était revenue dans la maison.

Je t’aime, Esme.

Bella ressentit une douleur aiguë en entendant ces paroles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward dans le loft. Il était assis au piano. Ce n’est pas sa musique qui l’arrêta, mais plutôt l’expression sur son visage; une expression de pure adoration, de manque et de mélancolie. Et il avait toujours son foutu sourire en coin! Il aurait pu provoquer un arrêt de la circulation avec ce sourire à la fois mutin et provocant. Bella grogna intérieurement et alla se chercher de l’eau au frigo.

Edward avait l’air si tendre en prononçant ces mots, « Je t’aime, Esme. »

Qui diable était donc cette Esme ? Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas de petite amie, mais de toute évidence cette personne lui inspirait de très profonds sentiments. Bella se sentait mal subitement. Edward Cullen n’était qu’un menteur !

Elle décida d’aller prendre une douche pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas tenter d’analyser ce qu’elle ressentait. C’était comme un incendie, un incendie ravageur. Mais comment pouvait-elle ressentir une telle chose ? Elle ne connaissait même pas ce type. Il n’était rien pour elle, et voilà que malgré tout elle était prête à se battre pour son Edward. QUOI ? Son Edward ?

Belle hurla en se mettant directement sous le jet d’eau froide, mais elle avait besoin de ce traitement choc. Ça allait l’aider à se calmer. Ses sentiments la consumaient tellement… Elle commença à passer le gant de toilette sur la surface de son corps; il était anormalement sensible à son toucher. Elle lava sa tête et se sentit effectivement plus calme. Elle sortit enfin de la douche et passa des vêtements frais: un jeans et un top bleu.

Elle sécha ses cheveux et les laissa tomber librement dans son dos. Elle retourna dans le séjour et s’installa en boule sur un des sofas, avec sa bouteille d’eau. Edward était toujours au piano. Elle ferma les yeux et l’imagina en train de jouer avec ses longs doigts, les faisant courir sur les touches noires et blanches, en y appliquant juste la bonne pression, ses épaules bougeant en harmonie…

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement. ARRÊTE ÇA ! Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Peut-être qu’elle avait juste besoin de se soulager. Peut-être qu’elle avait besoin d’aller chercher sa petite boîte magique dans le placard. Si elle allait la prendre maintenant, Edward ne la remarquerait pas, occupé qu’il était… Elle se secoua mentalement.

Edward ne la voyait pas, ou s’il la voyait, il avait choisi d’ignorer sa présence. Il continua de jouer. Son répertoire semblait infini. Musique classique, blues, jazz…

Les ombres devinrent plus prononcées à l’extérieur, et Bella se décida enfin à bouger. Il faisait plus frais et elle frissonna légèrement en s’étirant avant de se lever. 

« Hhhhhmmmm. » Ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux d’Edward, verts comme des émeraudes. Il était toujours assis au tabouret du piano et son regard intense la fit frissonner de nouveau. Edward, quant à lui, avait plutôt l’impression d’étouffer de chaleur alors que ses yeux parcouraient Bella de la tête aux pieds puis retournaient se poser sur ses lèvres qu’il rêvait d’embrasser. Bella oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Elle prit finalement une grande respiration tout en se sentant rougir sous le regard insistant de son invité. Foutu rouge aux joues qui la trahissait toujours !

Il fallait qu’elle brise le silence. « Heu… c’était très beau, ce concert… »

Edward s’éclaircit la gorge, comme s’il se sentait un peu gêné. « Merci. Est-ce que tu joues d’un instrument ? »

Bella ricana. « Les baguettes, ça compte ? »

Edward se leva du tabouret en gloussant. « C’est un début. » Il s’étira à son tour et passa une main sur son estomac. 

Rien que ce geste fit saliver Bella d’envie. Bordel, s’il savait l’émoi qu’il lui causait…

« Je vais commencer à préparer le souper. Tu as faim ? »

Edward lui lança un sourire narquois. « Je pourrais manger. » Oh mon Dieu – la Voix. 

Elle alla à la cuisine et sortit du poulet du frigo, de même que des pommes de terre, des champignons, des oignons et des aromates. « Edward, est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu souffres d’allergies alimentaires ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver à l’hôpital pour un lavage gastrique… »

Elle se mit à rire pour elle-même tout en sortant la planche à légumes et les couteaux d’office. Soudainement, elle sentit cette étrange charge électrique dans son cou et elle réalisa qu’Edward était juste derrière elle.

« Continue à rire, fillette, » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Et pour répondre à ta question, je peux manger tout ce que tu décideras de mettre dans mon assiette… »

Il lui lançait sûrement cette petite réplique pleine de sous-entendus pour se venger de ce qu’elle lui avait dit ce midi. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était tout près d’elle. Trop près d’elle…

« Arrête d’envahir mon espace personnel comme ça, Sparky, ou je ne réponds plus de moi. »

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes, et il la regarda comme un prédateur sa proie. « Tu es sûre que tu veux me railler comme ça ? Je pensais t’avoir dit de ne plus user de ce surnom avec moi, » répondit-il d’une voix sourde.

Bella rougit encore une fois. « Dans ce cas, il faudrait que tu cesses de m’appeler fillette. Je ne suis pas une fillette – je suis une femme, et en ce moment je te prépare à manger et je te fournis un endroit où rester. Alors je pense que je suis celle qui a le contrôle ici et que j’ai le gros bout du bâton, tu ne crois pas ? »

Edward l’observa pendant un long moment. Elle avala sa salive nerveusement et il lui fit son sourire en coin qui la rendait molle et faisait retrousser ses orteils. Il haussa les épaules. « Pour l’instant, Bella. Seulement pour l’instant. »

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Une bière, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle en retournant à la préparation du dîner.

Il prit deux bières et vint en placer une sur le comptoir à côté d’elle. Au lieu de quitter la cuisine comme elle imaginait, il s’assit sur un tabouret au bar à déjeuner, ses pieds nus tanguant dans le vide. Il pinça les lèvres en la regardant s’affairer.

« C’est à ton tour de me parler de toi, Bella. »

La jeune femme lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Il n’y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je t’ai déjà dit que je déménage à San Francisco à mon retour d’Italie. Mon père est le chef de police de Forks, la petite ville qui m’a vue naître. Ma mère vit avec son mari Phil à Jacksonville en Floride. Et en novembre, je vais commencer à travailler dans une galerie d’art. »

« Et bien, parle-moi de ton art, alors. »

Bella se mit à expliquer comment elle avait toujours adoré peindre et dessiner. Edward l’écoutait, mais il était davantage captivé par sa façon gracieuse de bouger dans la cuisine. Elle était passionnée par ce qu’elle faisait et elle se servait abondamment de ses mains pour décrire ses toiles et sa démarche en tant que photographe.

Edward continua de lui poser des questions pour la faire sortir de sa coquille et elle se détendit peu à peu. Il n’en revenait pas de la voir autant sourire et rire en parlant d’elle, et elle n’essaya jamais de le draguer ou de le provoquer. Elle le traitait en ami et il aimait ça. Elle lui faisait beaucoup d’effet; elle était tellement belle! Son corps aux formes harmonieuses était terriblement alléchant. Il sentit sa verge durcir. Il voulait sucer sa lèvre inférieure qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de mordre sans même le réaliser. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour quelqu’un avant. Bien sûr il avait baisé des femmes – des tonnes de femmes – mais ce qu’il ressentait pour Bella était plus que du désir, plus que de la luxure. Il voulait tout savoir à propos d’elle. Il voulait découvrir ses secrets, ses espoirs, ses rêves et ses envies. 

Bella lui expliqua que l’École des Beaux-Arts de laquelle elle venait d’obtenir son diplôme était affiliée à l’Université de Washington et qu’elle avait pu la fréquenter grâce à une bourse d’étude qu’on lui avait accordée. 

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, et il la vit rougir à nouveau. « Assez parlé de moi. Je suis ennuyante comme la pluie. » Une petite lueur malicieuse apparut au fond de ses yeux. « Mais ce n’est pas ton cas… »

Edward prit une gorgée de bière et éclata de rire. « Oh non ! Pas si vite ! Tu ne m’as presque rien dit de ta famille. Tu as des frères ? Des sœurs ? »

« Okay, si tu veux jouer le jeu des vingt questions, alors on se passe la balle, hein? »

Edward approuva de la tête. « D’accord, mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je suis enfant unique. J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir une sœur et un frère. Quelqu’un de plus vieux que moi qui…hum… se battrait pour moi. Tu sais, comme un protecteur. » Elle avait l’air mal à l’aise en disant ça, comme si elle avait trop parlé. « Toi maintenant. Parle-moi de ta famille. »

« Ma mère et mon père sont mariés depuis près de trente ans et tellement amoureux que c’en est embarrassant. J’ai un frère plus âgé, Emmett, qui possède sa propre entreprise de sécurité. Il a vingt-neuf ans et il est marié à Rosalie. Puis y a ma sœur Alice qui a vingt-quatre ans et qui est mon assistante. Rose et Emm se battent comme chien et chat, mais ils baisent aussi comme des lapins. Emmett dit qu’il n’y a rien de mieux que les réconciliations sur l’oreiller, » dit-il en pouffant de rire parce que Bella était rouge jusqu’à la racine des cheveux à présent. 

« C’est beaucoup trop d’information, Edward Cullen ! Mais ta famille a l’air super. » Elle avait l’air un peu triste et il comprit que le sujet touchait à une corde sensible chez elle.

« Le souper est prêt. Peux-tu mettre la table et apporter d’autres bières ? »

Elle se pencha pour sortir le poulet du four, et lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle vit qu’Edward regardait son cul avec convoitise. Sa respiration se fit haletante, et cette électricité qu’elle sentait dans l’air la parcourut tout entière. Ses mamelons se durcirent et elle sentit un tiraillement entre ses jambes. Oh doux Jésus, elle voulait le faire basculer sur le plancher de la cuisine et faire courir sa langue partout sur lui. Non ! Non ! Il fallait qu’elle soit forte !

Elle fit claquer ses doigts devant lui. « Hey, Sparky, regarde-moi dans les yeux et laisse mon cul tranquille. Ne t’avais-je pas demandé d’aller mettre la table ? »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le four en un geste rapide, tout en maugréant à voix basse. Elle ne l’entendit pas bouger, pourtant la seconde suivante elle le savait juste derrière elle, à cause de la fichue charge statique dans l’air ambiant.

Edward ne savait pas exactement comment cela s’était produit; une minute Bella et lui parlaient de leurs familles respectives; il avait mentionné Rose et Emmett et ça les avait fait rire. La minute d’après, elle se penchait pour sortir le poulet du four et… OH, PUTAIN ! Son petit cul tout mignon, rond et sexy s’était retrouvé bien en évidence, en attente de se faire tâter et plaquer contre son sexe engorgé. MERDE ! Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Il se comportait comme un gamin de quatorze ans qui vient de découvrir les joies du sexe. Il la regarda alors qu’elle mettait sa langue entre ses dents avant de la passer sur ses lèvres de manière provocante. Il sentit une chaleur envahir son abdomen, sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il voulait l’embrasser, la sucer et la mordre!

Il allait sortir de la pièce avec l’intention de se soulager avant de prendre feu, mais elle se retourna et s’aperçut qu’il regardait ses fesses. Puis elle ricana – elle ricana à ses dépens, à cause de sa putain d’érection qui était visible à travers son pantalon. Ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas tolérer cette attitude effrontée. Il allait lui donner une leçon.

Il bondit de son tabouret pour aller se planter juste derrière elle. Il pouvait sentir cette espèce de vibration dans l’air quand elle était à proximité de lui. Il s’attendait presque à voir des étincelles jaillir entre son torse et le dos de son hôtesse. Elle sentait bon; un mélange de fraise, se soleil, de petites baies et de lavande. Juste Bella. Un tremblement le parcourut tout entier – il était si près d’elle. Il sentit son sexe tressauter dans son jeans et pointer vers le bas du dos de Bella, comme mu par sa propre volonté. 

Mauvaise idée, Cullen ! Recule un peu, sinon tu vas l’effrayer. Elle va penser que tu es un malade mental ! 

Mais s’il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines avec elle, il fallait qu’elle cesse de le provoquer.

Il attrapa ses hanches. Elle poussa un petit cri et essaya de se dégager, mais elle était coincée entre lui et le four. Elle força contre lui et il grogna bruyamment, « Bordel, arrête ce cirque, Bella ! Arrête tout de suite ! » Il pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille. « Ça suffit, Isabella. Je ne suis PAS ton frère. Si tu continues à me provoquer, il va y avoir des conséquences. Tu veux vraiment en arriver là ? » Il mordilla légèrement son lobe. Elle sursauta et poussa un autre cri strident.

Edward se mit à rire et s’éloigna d’elle tellement vite qu’elle manqua de perdre l’équilibre car elle était appuyée contre lui pendant ce bref échange.

Bella s’apprêtait à servir le repas en bouillonnant intérieurement. Il était encore en train de jouer avec elle. Elle se sentait embarrassée et humiliée. Il était conscient du désir qu’il lui inspirait. Il savait l’effet qu’il lui faisait. C’était un acteur, sacrebleu ! Il jouait un rôle juste pour la remettre à sa place ! Mais elle aussi avait certains talents de comédienne. Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle allait le tester, même si la meilleure chose à faire serait de prétendre qu’il était comme n’importe quel autre garçon. Elle n’avait rien à foutre de ce qui convenait le mieux de faire en ce moment… 

Elle se contraignit à se calmer et prit de grandes respirations pour y parvenir. Finalement elle se retourna. Edward était dans le coin salle à manger devant la table. Ses yeux étaient anormalement foncés, comme si lui aussi refoulait une tempête intérieure. Il avait son sourire arrogant bien en place. Elle alla le rejoindre avec les assiettes. Il tira galamment une chaise pour l’inciter à s’asseoir, comme si de rien n’était. « Bella ? »

Il y avait du défi dans ses yeux, qu’elle décida d’ignorer. Elle lui sourit innocemment. « Merci. » Elle déposa son plat devant lui et fit le tour de la table pour aller s’asseoir. 

Edward s’assit à son tour et regarda son assiette. « Miam, ça l’air bon. Merci encore pour ce repas. »

Bella se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Et voilà que c’était reparti. « Tes changements d’humeur me donnent le tournis, Edward, » dit-elle sans ambages. 

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif. À quelques reprises ils passèrent des commentaires sur la nourriture, et Edward demanda dans quel coin de la Toscane ils se trouvaient précisément, et ce qu’elle avait fait depuis son arrivée en Italie. Elle s’informa à propos de son talent en piano, et il lui dit qu’il était partagé entre son amour de la musique et sa passion pour le métier d’acteur. 

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé le repas, Edward s’occupa de la vaisselle tout en continuant de faire parler Bella. Elle était nerveuse et tournait en rond dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu veux boire autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d’un moment, alors qu’il finissait sa corvée.

« Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? » Il se tourna pour la regarder.

« J’ai de la tequila. »

« Bonne idée. Est-ce que tu veux écouter de la musique ? »

Il prit les bières que lui et Bella n’avaient pas encore terminées et se dirigea dans le living-room. 

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Qu’est-ce que tu as envie d’écouter ? »

Bella alla brancher son iPod au système de son du séjour.

« Surprends-moi, » dit Edward en s’assoyant sur un des sofas. 

Bella passa sa liste de lecture audio en revue et trouva un amalgame qui allait sûrement plaire à son invité. Elle retourna ensuite à la cuisine pour chercher la tequila, des petits verres et du sel. Elle coupa un citron en quartiers à la hâte et plaça le tout sur un plateau qu’elle apporta au salon. 

Edward lui sourit. « J’aime bien ta sélection musicale. Debussy ? »

Bella prit sa bière et se cala dans le divan. Elle haussa les épaules. « J’aime bien Debussy. Ça m’aide à me détendre. »

Elle s’appuya sur le bras du sofa et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle pouvait sentir un changement dans l’ambiance. Edward était le premier homme qui l’affectait de cette façon si singulière. Elle ne se sentait pas comme avec Jacob. Edward ne lui faisait pas peur. Il l’excitait et lui donnait le goût de faire des choses, des choses auxquelles elle avait pensé et à propos desquelles elle avait lu, mais qu’elle n’avait jamais essayées auparavant. Elle était effrayée de penser à ces choses, de fantasmer. Mais elle y pensait malgré tout. C’était plus fort qu’elle. Quand elle était seule avec elle-même, elle cogitait à propos du sexe et de son côté plus sombre. Elle imaginait qu’elle se faisait prendre sans douceur, qu’elle faisait l’expérience d’un peu de douleur entremêlée avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle songea à nouveau aux jouets qu’elle avait achetés en secret et qu’elle gardait cachés dans une boîte en haut du placard de la chambre à coucher. Merde ! Il fallait qu’elle trouve un autre endroit pour les entreposer avant qu’Edward ne voie la boîte et décide de l’ouvrir.

La voix d’Edward la ramena à la réalité du moment et la fit sursauter. « À quoi penses-tu, Bella ? Tu es pas mal rouge. Tu es certaine que ça va ? »

Son commentaire la fit rougir de plus belle. « Mais… oui… Bien sûr que ça va. » 

Edward l’observa plus attentivement et vit la concupiscence dans ses yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Connerie de merde !

Il voulait la toucher – non, la dévorer ! Il voulait savoir ce qui l’excitait autant… ou qui.

Il serra la mâchoire à cette pensée. Un autre homme ? Un amant ? Imaginer quelqu’un d’autre en train de toucher sa peau satinée, ses lèvres veloutées, était suffisant pour lui donner envie de vomir. 

Bella rit de bon cœur. « En fait je pensais qu’on pourrait aller au village demain. C’est le jour du marché. Tu devrais m’accompagner. Tu verras, ce sera chouette. »

Edward releva un sourcil. Ce n’était PAS DU TOUT ce qui lui avait traversé l’esprit la minute précédente, de ça il était certain. Le jour du marché, et puis quoi encore ? Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il voulait la pousser un peu. 

« Et si on revenait au jeu des vingt questions ? C’était mon tour, il me semble. Est-ce que tu as un petit ami qui se languit de toi de l’autre côté de l’océan ? »

« Non. T’as une petite copine ou un petit copain ? »

Edward rit à son tour. « Non. Je n’ai pas de petite copine et je n’ai définitivement pas de petit copain. »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Et ce qu’on lit dans les magazines à potins, alors ? » Elle voulait à tout prix savoir qui était cette Esme avec qui il avait parlé au téléphone.

« Les magazines à potins racontent n’importe quoi. Si je regarde une fille ou que je parle à une fille, forcément c’est que je couche avec elle, ou que je sors avec elle, ou que je vais me marier avec elle. Je veux dire foutue merde ! Qui voudrait d’une relation avec moi, considérant le genre de vie que je mène ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. « Tu plaisantes ? Presque toutes les filles de plus de quatorze ans fantasment sur toi d’une manière ou d’une autre ! »

Et avant qu’elle puisse se rétracter ou reformuler sa phrase, Edward se pencha vers elle et la regarda de façon suggestive. « Vraiment ? Toi incluse ? »

Bella rougit et lança un des coussins décoratifs dans sa direction. Il l’attrapa et le plaça derrière sa tête. « Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons ! »

Puis ils changèrent de sujet. Ils discutèrent de leurs plats favoris et de leurs choix musicaux respectifs. Quand ils en vinrent à causer cinéma, Edward ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Bon, d’accord, mais ne ris pas. Mon acteur préféré… Je dois admettre que c’est… Jasper Whitlock! »

Edward pouffa de rire et faillit recracher sa bière. « Jazz ? Et bien il n’est pas libre. »

« Tu le connais ? »

Edward fit un sourire un peu arrogant. « On peut dire ça. Il est avec ma sœur. »

« Wow ! Okay… » Elle avait l’air embarrassé et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. 

Edward grogna dans sa tête en la voyant faire.

« C’est où ton endroit préféré dans le monde? » 

« Cette question là est facile. Ma maison à Sausalito. Ça fait trois ans que je l’ai achetée, mais je n’y suis pas assez souvent. » Il soupira et une ombre traversa son visage.

« Parle-moi de cette maison. » Bella n’aimait pas le voir triste.

« Et bien, c’est une énorme résidence de deux étages. C’est très ouvert à l’intérieur, et il y a plein de grandes fenêtres. Ma mère et Alice m’ont aidé à la décorer. C’est beaucoup d’espace pour une seule personne, mais c’est mon refuge. J’ai une salle de musique fantastique, et… » Son regard se fit malicieux tout à coup, « …j’adore ma salle de jeux. »

Bella releva un sourcil. « Une salle de jeux ? Tu veux dire une salle avec des consoles Nintendo et une table de billard ? »

« Pas exactement, mais on s’y amuse bien aussi, » répondit Edward de façon cryptique.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si seulement elle savait à quels jeux il aimait jouer! Il voulait jouer avec elle…

Bella sentit l’atmosphère changer une fois encore. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder sa contenance. « Alors, cette tequila ? »

Elle n’attendit pas la réponse d’Edward et versa deux doses dans les petits verres. Elle lécha l’intérieur de son poignet afin d’y appliquer le sel pour ensuite le lécher aussi. Edward la regarda faire, et en la voyant avaler, il imagina qu’elle avalait son sperme, et sa verge devint douloureusement dure dans son pantalon. Putain de bordel !

Elle fit cul sec avec son verre de tequila et mordit rapidement dans la tranche de citron. L’acidité la fit grimacer.

« Salut ma vieille ! » Dit-elle en pouffant.

Foutue merde, il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu un truc aussi sensuel ! Elle repassa sa langue sur son poignet, et Edward eut l’impression qu’il pouvait la sentir faire la même chose sur son membre viril en érection.

Il bougea sur le divan pour essayer d’avoir l’air décontracté, mais son esprit vagabondait maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres de la Toscane, dans sa salle de jeux où il avait installé et attaché la belle Isabella sur son banc spécial; il la voyait offerte, ses jambes écartées pour son plaisir. Son corps en attente de ses caresses; sa chatte dont l’humidité s’écoulerait, la rendant toute luisante. Elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de se faire toucher, goûter, baiser. 

« Edward, tu veux faire cul sec toi aussi ? »

Il grogna, et cette fois il ne tenta même pas de le cacher. Tu n’as pas idée comment je veux, fillette ! Foutre Dieu ! Il allait perdre le nord ou sa putain de bite allait exploser !

Il déglutit péniblement. « Bien sûr. »

Il s’avança sur le sofa et essaya d’ignorer l’inconfort causé par son érection. Avec dextérité il humecta son poignet et y déposa une pincée de sel. Il observa Bella qui le regardait lécher son poignet ; ses yeux foncèrent et ses lèvres s’écartèrent tandis qu’il léchait sa peau. Il vit la rougeur envahir son visage en le voyant faire succion pour faire disparaître le sel. Il y avait du désir dans le regard de la jeune femme alors qu’il avalait le contenu du verre d’un seul trait et mordait dans le citron. Elle-même se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir en contemplant cette scène qu’elle trouvait hautement érotique. Mais il avait eu le temps de l’entendre avant qu’elle ne se retienne. Bon sang ! Elle se morfondait de désir autant que lui ! Edward avait presque envie de se mettre à danser devant l’âtre à cette pensée. Puis elle passa sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres.

OH MON DIEU ! Il crut qu’il allait éjaculer dans son jeans. Il redéposa violemment son verre vide sur la table à café. Bella croisa son regard et réalisa que pendant tout ce temps là, ils s’étaient épiés l’un l’autre.

Edward sentit une montée d’adrénaline dans son organisme. Ah, l’excitation de la poursuite ! Il la voulait et elle le laisserait l’attraper, mais les préliminaires, avec tout ce qu’ils comptaient de moments captivants et d’imprévus, étaient ce qu’il savourait le plus. 

Bella sentait qu’elle allait fondre ou exploser. Regarder Edward Cullen vider son petit verre de tequila était presque aussi excitant que de regarder un film porno. Elle but une longue gorgée de bière pour se remettre d’aplomb et entendit Edward glousser sans retenue. Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

« Prête pour la deuxième tournée ? » Fit-il avec son sourire espiègle.

« Heu, oui. » Elle se pencha pour attraper la bouteille, mais Edward fut plus rapide qu’elle.

« Est-ce que tu t’es déjà servie de ton corps à la place d’un verre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » L’esprit de Bella n’était définitivement plus dans le séjour. 

Veut-il me jouer un mauvais tour ?

Edward ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

« Tu sais, Bella, quand on verse la tequila sur… »

« Je sais de quoi tu parles ! Et non, Edward, je n’ai jamais fait l’expérience, ni utilisé quelqu’un d’autre comme réceptacle, d’accord ? »

Connerie de merde ! Songea-t-elle. Un truc pareil ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver ! Les pensées qu’il évoquait étaient à peine supportables. Goûter sa peau de satin avec sa langue, le lécher partout encore et encore…

« Allons, Bella ! Tu aimes les jeux, non ? Joue avec moi, tu as besoin de te décoincer. Je vais le faire en premier si tu veux. Les règles sont les suivantes: pas le droit de se servir de ses mains, seulement de sa bouche, et fais gaffe à ne pas en renverser partout. »

Il la dévisagea pour voir si elle était partante. Elle mordit sa lèvre en signe d’hésitation. Il se dit qu’elle n’allait pas vouloir participer à son petit jeu. Elle avait l’air d’une biche surprise par les phares aveuglants d’une voiture.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et la regarda avec cette expression de défi qu’il prenait quand il voulait obtenir une réaction de sa part. Bella s’en rendit compte et elle sut qu’elle était cuite ; elle était incapable de résister lorsqu’on lui lançait un défi. Il pensait qu’elle avait le cœur sensible, eh bien il allait rencontrer l’autre Bella Swan. Son esprit rationnel lui disait que c’était de la folie, que c’était même dangereux et malsain à plusieurs niveaux, tandis que l’autre Bella, celle qu’elle gardait confinée, lui disait qu’il était temps pour elle de prendre des risques, de se jeter dans le vide. Pourquoi pas ? Elle pouvait le faire ! Edward Cullen était sur le point de rencontrer une adversaire à sa taille…

Cette affirmation allait s’avérer encore plus vraie que Bella ne l’imaginait.

« D’accord. J’aime bien les jeux, Edward, et celui-ci convient parfaitement à l’atmosphère actuelle, pas vrai ? Où veux-tu que je m’installe ? » Demanda-t-elle, jouant de ses longs cils de manière provocante.

Je voudrais que tu t’installes à cheval sur moi et que tu t’empales sur ma verge. Je voudrais avoir ta chatte dans mon visage et la dévorer pour te faire hurler de plaisir comme une dévergondée. 

Mais il se retint et lui dit simplement, « Le comptoir à déjeuner sera parfait, au cas où on fait des dégâts. Je veux dire, pas moi puisque je ne rate presque jamais mon coup, mais toi, par contre, étant donné que tu es vierge en ce qui concerne ce jeu… »

Il rit, s’empara des verres et se dirigea vers le comptoir. La détermination de Bella ne s’en trouva que décuplée.

Ce petit salopard ! Il essaye encore de m’intimider !

Elle prit le sel et le citron et alla le rejoindre.

Le comptoir arrivait à la taille de Bella, et elle resta plantée devant pendant un bon moment, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour grimper dessus sans avoir l’air trop maladroit. Elle entendit Edward soupirer et se retourna pour le voir secouer la tête comme s’il était profondément découragé. « Allez, la petite ! » Il la prit par la taille et la souleva pour l’installer sur le comptoir, puis il lui enleva le sel et le citron des mains.

« Allonge-toi ! »

Bon Dieu de merde, la Voix était de retour !

Bella recula et s’étendit, sentant une vague d’appréhension la submerger. Edward rit de plus belle.

« Ne prends pas cette mine effrayée, Isabella. Je promets de ne pas te faire… trop mal. »

Oh Seigneur ! Elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais l’autre Bella vint à sa rescousse et elle se contenta de rire elle aussi.

« Je ne suis pas effrayée du tout. Essaye juste de ne pas mettre de tequila sur mes vêtements. »

Edward se pencha sur elle. « Je te répète les règles : le sel peut aller n’importe où sur la peau à l’exception des endroits où il pourrait brûler. La tequila va dans le nombril et le citron… pareil que pour le sel, de toute évidence. Tu n’as pas le droit d’utiliser tes mains une fois que le sel et le citron sont en place, et tu ne peux rien renverser, c'est-à-dire que tu dois lécher ou sucer jusqu’à la dernière goutte de tequila. C’est compris ? »

Bella était incapable d’utiliser sa langue ou même de respirer comme il faut. Elle se contenta d’acquiescer de la tête. Edward écarta ses cheveux du chemin et il commença à inspecter son corps, en quête de l’endroit où il allait mettre le sel. Il regarda sa poitrine et son estomac. Il vit que sa respiration était un peu erratique et qu’elle tremblait légèrement. Elle serrait les poings de chaque côté de son corps. 

« Sshh, Isabella. Relaxe-toi. » Il toucha doucement son épaule et elle sursauta. « Tu dois être plus détendue que ça, sinon où est le plaisir ? »

Tu veux m’achever ?

« Et bien, magne-toi un peu ! Ce comptoir n’est pas des plus confortables pour mon dos ! »

Bella essayait d’avoir l’air mécontente, mais elle sonnait plutôt comme une enfant geignarde.

Edward repoussa la bretelle de son débardeur pour dénuder son épaule, et ce faisant attrapa aussi la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il sourit en prenant la salière. Il se pencha davantage vers le visage de Bella qui ferma les yeux, et vint respirer dans son cou. Il promena son nez de sa clavicule jusqu’en haut de son cou, puis il s’arrêta juste derrière son oreille. C’est là qu’il appliqua sa langue. BORDEL ! Bella sursauta. Il accentua son geste, et cette fois-ci elle siffla entre ses dents. Mais alors Edward utilisa sa bouche au complet pour sucer l’endroit sensible qu’il venait de découvrir. Bella crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir ; elle se tortilla et sentit ses sécrétions s’écouler dans sa petite culotte. 

« Ça chatouille ! » Murmura-t-elle.

« Sshh, ne bouge pas, sinon ça compte pour de la triche, » murmura-t-il en retour. Il s’éloigna pour déposer le sel là où il venait d’humecter sa peau.

Il prit une tranche de citron. « Ouvre la bouche, Isabella. » Chaque fois qu’il utilisait son prénom au complet, elle sentait des palpitations dans son estomac.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu’il l’observait intensément. « Ouvre pour moi. » Elle manqua de jouir instantanément dans son jeans ! Elle humecta ses lèvres et ouvrit un peu la bouche. Edward lui sourit et passa le citron sur ses lèvres. Il traça sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce et elle ouvrit plus grand, comme par réflexe. Il put placer le citron entre ses dents. 

Il s’éloigna pour prendre la bouteille et verser une dose dans le petit verre. « Et maintenant, la partie tant attendue… »

Il releva son top et dénuda son estomac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son abdomen et remontèrent le long de son estomac jusqu’à sa poitrine dont les mamelons pointaient vers le plafond, puis il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme qui était à présent rouge comme un coquelicot. 

« Je ne voudrais pas en renverser par accident sur tes fringues, Bella. Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas être mouillée, » dit-il avec son foutu sourire arrogant. 

Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. Elle était déjà trempée, putain de bordel ! Et si ça se trouve, il devait le savoir ! Elle releva un sourcil et lui décocha son propre sourire dévastateur. 

Montre un peu ton savoir faire, Cullen ! Pensa-t-elle. Mais attends de voir quand ce sera ton tour ! 

Edward voyait bien les émotions qui la rongeaient. C’est bien ce que je pensais, songea-t-il, elle s’amuse autant que moi…

« Il faudrait aussi descendre le haut de ton jeans… » Et ce disant, il détacha le bouton pour ouvrir son pantalon et effleura sa taille, juste au-dessus de la dentelle de sa culotte garçonne bleue. Il gloussa. « Calme-toi ! Je m’assure seulement que rien n’ira sur tes vêtements, exactement comme tu me l’as demandé. »

Il la vit se raidir et serrer ses cuisses, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Maintenant, il pouvait passer à l’action. Il prit le verre de tequila.

« Il ne faut plus que tu bouges, Isabella. »

Il versa la dose d’alcool dans la cavité du nombril de Bella et redéposa le verre. 

C’était à son tour de se pourlécher les babines. Cependant, l’heure n’était plus aux moqueries, et lorsqu’il regarda Bella, il avait retrouvé son sérieux.

« Humm, j’aime bien te voir comme ça, sans défense et à ma merci. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle le dévisagea intensément et hocha la tête.

Tous les deux sentaient bien qu’ils n’étaient plus en train de faire allusion à leur petit jeu lubrique.

En un geste aussi rapide que soudain, Edward se pencha sur le cou de Bella et entreprit de lécher le sel sur sa peau. Il l’entendit respirer plus fort et déglutir. Il sourit contre sa peau et se mit à la sucer pour finir d’enlever le sel.

Cela fit grogner Bella et il pouffa encore. Il se déplaça tranquillement vers le bas de son torse, son nez effleurant ses épaules, sa poitrine, et pendant qu’il la titillait ainsi, elle n’arrêtait pas d’émettre des sons rauques. C’était difficile pour lui de garder son sérieux.

« Patience, Isabella. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Enfin il arriva à la hauteur de son nombril. En jetant un dernier coup d’œil à Bella avant de s’exécuter, il nota que ses yeux étaient agrandis par l’anticipation. Il se concentra et plaça sa bouche sur la cavité remplie de tequila. Il aspira l’alcool et sentit Bella frissonner sous ses lèvres ; il commença à sucer gentiment et à passer la langue sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur de cette chair si réceptive à son toucher. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps encore allait-il garder le contrôle ? Il voulait baisser le pantalon de Bella et découvrir si le reste de son corps était aussi satiné que son ventre. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur du désir chez Bella, et il n’avait jamais senti quelque chose d’aussi attrayant auparavant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur le visage de son hôtesse. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté et se pencha sur sa bouche, de plus en plus proche.

« Le meilleur reste à venir… »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Aaagghh ! »

Après un autre éclat de rire, il se pencha encore davantage. « Reste immobile juste quelques secondes de plus. Ne lâche pas, d’accord ? »

Bella déglutit et ferma les yeux. Edward sentit la pulpe du citron contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche. Il engloba la tranche d’agrume plus complètement et ensuite il mordit dedans juste au moment où sa bouche venait en contact avec celle de Bella. Il imagina qu’il venait de mordre dans sa lèvre – il allait le faire un jour, se promit-il. Il tira avec ses dents et le quartier de citron déchira; Edward put s’éloigner avec la plus grosse partie du morceau d’agrume.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais ils respiraient tous les deux comme s’ils venaient de courir un marathon. Soudainement, Bella se redressa et sauta en bas du comptoir. Elle bouscula Edward qui était dans son chemin et cracha la pelure de citron qu’elle avait encore entre les lèvres. Ses yeux étincelèrent alors qu’elle rattachait son jeans et baissait son haut assorti. Elle avait le regard d’une bête sauvage vis-à-vis sa proie.

Elle semblait presque dangereuse. « Mon tour à présent. Grimpe sur le putain de comptoir tout de suite, Cullen ! Retire ta chemise – tu ne voudrais tout de même pas la ruiner avec de la tequila, n’est-ce pas ? »

À suivre…

Je suis désolée d’interrompre la soirée tequila ici, mais il m’est impossible de traduire 35 pages de texte en une seule fois. Vous aurez la suite avant une semaine, c’est promis.

Ciao.

Milk


	5. Chapitre 5

Note de la traductrice: les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Des gens comme nous est la traduction de People like us, une histoire écrite par justginger, et qui bat tous les records en ce qui a trait à la longueur de ses chapitres. Aussi, j’ai déjà commencé à couper avant la fin d’un chapitre, et ça va continuer comme ça jusqu’à la fin, si bien que ma traduction pourrait éventuellement avoir au dessus de 200 chapitres (ce n’est pas une plaisanterie). Juste pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre…

Merci infiniment de m’envoyer vos commentaires. Ça me fait très plaisir et j’ai déjà averti l’auteure que sa fic connaissait un vif succès en français.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 5

 

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais ils respiraient tous les deux comme s’ils venaient de courir un marathon. Soudainement, Bella se redressa et sauta en bas du comptoir. Elle bouscula Edward qui était dans son chemin et cracha la pelure de citron qu’elle avait encore entre les lèvres. Ses yeux étincelèrent alors qu’elle rattachait son jeans et baissait son haut assorti. Elle avait le regard d’une bête sauvage vis-à-vis sa proie.

Elle semblait presque dangereuse. « Mon tour à présent. Grimpe sur le putain de comptoir tout de suite, Cullen! Retire ta chemise – tu ne voudrais tout de même pas la ruiner avec de la tequila, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d’Edward s’agrandirent d’étonnement. Putain ! Elle était tellement sexy lorsqu’elle était frustrée et excitée sexuellement – comme il savait qu’elle l’était en ce moment. Bon Dieu, elle était presque comme une chatte en chaleur, et d’ailleurs il avait l’impression qu’un brasier émanait d’elle. 

Il retira sa chemise, tel que demandé, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Oui madame, » dit-il en grimpant sur le comptoir d’un simple élan et en s’allongeant dans la même foulée. 

« Sois gentille avec moi, quand même. Tu ne voudrais pas endommager la marchandise, hein ? »

Bella lui jeta un regard furieux et jura entre ses dents. Sale petit provocateur avec sa peau qui avait l’air d’être douce comme de la soie. Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu, si elle parvenait à remettre son cerveau en marche !

Elle le contempla dans toute sa splendeur, étendu sur le comptoir, tandis qu’il faisait gonfler ses muscles et affichait son sourire arrogant pour la narguer. « Vraiment, Bella, si tu voulais que je me déshabille pour ton bénéfice, tu n’avais qu’à le demander poliment, tu sais. Pas besoin de te transformer en dominatrice, » commenta-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Bella respira plus fort. Est-ce qu’il savait ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Edward remarqua son expression étrange et tenta de se rappeler ce qu’il avait dit qui avait pu la mettre en état de choc. Elle semblait culpabiliser, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Se pouvait-il que ? SÛREMENT PAS ! Edward sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, prêt à s’envoler comme une fusée.

Bella admirait son torse. Il était parfait. Il avait des épaules larges et musclées, mais pas trop. Ses pectoraux étaient bien dessinés. Ses bras et sa poitrine étaient couverts d’un duvet de la même teinte que ses cheveux couleur du bronze. Ses mamelons étaient aussi durs que les siens. OH MON DIEU ! Une fine ligne de duvet plus foncé débutait à son nombril et descendait vers le bas avant de disparaître là où son jeans rencontrait sa peau et… Bordel! Son énorme érection se débattait pour être libérée de son pantalon, et elle pouvait deviner que le membre viril d’Edward était parfait lui aussi ! Bella sourit malicieusement. Monsieur Cullen la vedette n’était plus complètement en contrôle…

« Heu, Bella ? Tu vois un truc qui te plaît, trésor ? »

Elle détourna subitement le regard et observa plutôt son expression amusée.

« Pas si mal. » Sa voix était rauque et plus grave. 

Elle avait besoin de boire un coup pour se donner de l’aplomb. Elle attrapa la bouteille et but à même le goulot. Cette fille était définitivement un sacré numéro, songea Edward en la regardant faire, se retenant pour ne pas carrément éclater de rire. Au diable le citron, elle était trop pressée et elle avait besoin de courage au plus vite pour ne pas l’attaquer quand elle allait s’affairer sur lui. Elle s’étouffa un peu avec l’eau de vie. 

« Tu as soif, Bella ? Tu n’as pas peur que l’alcool te brouille encore plus l’esprit au lieu de te donner du courage ? »

« Ferme-la, Cullen, et ne bouge pas ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle sentit l’effet recherché par l’alcool. Elle prit la salière avec détermination. Elle n’avait plus peur, elle pouvait le faire!

Elle se déplaça pour être à la hauteur de la tête d’Edward et le dévisagea. Elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille, « Je promets de ne pas te faire… trop mal. Mais seulement si tu restes tranquille, compris ? »

Edward rit plus fort. « Foutue merde, Bella, t’es tellement amusante. Peut-être que je devrais avoir peur ? »

« Tu devrais certainement, » répliqua-t-elle en commençant à faire vagabonder son nez le long de sa clavicule. Il la sentit tracer la ligne qui menait de sa clavicule jusqu’au creux de sa gorge avec sa langue. Elle utilisait seulement le bout de sa langue.

« Huumm, ça a bon goût mais… ce n’est pas assez. Que penserais-tu de… attends, j’ai une idée ! »

Maintenant il avait peur… Il avait peur d’éjaculer dans son pantalon là, tout de suite. 

Bella s’attaqua à un de ses mamelons et fit courir le plat de sa langue sur le petit monticule.

Edward tressaillit. « SACREBLEU, BELLA ! » Rugit-il en faisant un mouvement pour se relever.

Bella s’empressa de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres et plaça son autre main sur sa poitrine, juste en dessous de l’endroit où elle venait de le titiller avec sa langue.

« Sshh ! Tranquille maintenant. Détends-toi, bordel. Tu ne veux tout de même pas déclarer forfait ? Je ne te laisserais jamais t’en tirer indemne. » 

Elle fit bouger ses sourcils comme il avait fait plus tôt pour la provoquer.

Edward siffla entre ses dents. Elle allait payer TRÈS cher pour ça! Sa vengeance serait savoureuse. Il allait lui laisser le contrôle… pour l’instant. 

« Non madame. Vous pouvez y aller à fond. Mais vous allez devoir recommencer parce que je ne suis plus humecté. » Elle n’allait pas lui faire perdre la face…

« Tu as raison, mon cher, il faut remédier à ça au plus vite. » Elle se pencha à nouveau sur lui et lécha ses pectoraux en entier avant de retourner son attention sur ses mamelons qu’elle recommença à titiller de plus belle. Edward ne broncha pas sauf pour serrer les poings.

Bella saupoudra le sel sur son mamelon. « Hhuummm, j’aime ma tequila avec beaucoup de sel, » dit-elle en soufflant légèrement sur sa peau.

Elle prit son quartier de citron et revint vers sa bouche. « Ouvre. » Il ouvrit la bouche juste un peu. « Un peu plus grand, s’il te plaît. » Elle fit courir son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en positionnant le morceau d’agrume entre ses lèvres.

« Surtout, ne le lâche pas. »

Edward pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans son cou et dans son sexe engorgé. Où était cachée cette démone de luxure avant ce soir ?

Ses joues étaient enflammées, ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat particulier, et il pouvait voir son pouls rapide à travers sa gorge. Bella s’empara de la bouteille et versa une dose dans le petit verre. Ses mains n’étaient pas complètement assurées. Elle lécha ses lèvres et s’approcha du nombril d’Edward. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire espiègle qui n’était pas là la seconde précédente. Ah non ! Elle n’allait pas faire ça ? Mais oui, c’est exactement ce qu’elle fit ; elle détacha le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la fermeture éclair, frôlant doucement son érection. Ses testicules devaient être violacés maintenant et Edward n’allait sans doute jamais se remettre de cet assaut. Il était presque à l’agonie, en fait. Il poussa un petit gémissement, ce qui fit rire Bella. « Couché, le tigre ! »

Elle versa tranquillement la tequila dans son nombril. « La partie la plus amusante, » murmura-t-elle. Elle lapa le sel qu’elle avait déposé sur son mamelon et suça gentiment celui-ci avant de le mordiller puis de descendre le long de son estomac. Elle plaça sa bouche sur le nombril d’Edward de manière à créer une forte succion, et aspira tout l’alcool d’un trait. Lorsqu’elle le relâcha, l’effet de vacuum qu’elle avait généré produisit une sorte de “pop”, comme une bouteille de mousseux qu’on essaye d’ouvrir sans faire de dégâts. 

« C’était bien meilleur comme ça ! » Dit-elle en retournant à ses lèvres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Le regard d’Edward était en feu. Il avait l’air à la fois furieux et souffrant. « Oh, Edward, ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! »

Ils s’observèrent pendant un long moment, et quelque chose changea. Elle savait qu’il l’autorisait à prendre les commandes – cette fois-ci. Et il savait qu’elle savait. Elle recommença à avoir l’air nerveux. Elle s’empressa de se pencher et de lui reprendre le citron. 

Elle recula et recracha le citron. « Alors, professeur, je me suis bien débrouillée ? » Elle rit nerveusement.

Elle ne le regarda pas et il n’osa pas bouger tandis qu’elle allait fermer son iPod. 

« Je… heu… J’ai besoin d’une autre douche. T’inquiète pas, je vais te laisser de l’eau chaude. Ou peut-être que tu as besoin d’une douche froide. »

Elle riait encore lorsqu’elle disparut dans le corridor. Elle alla dans la chambre, ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Puis elle s’écrasa par terre. Foutue moi ! Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et elle sentait l’humidité entre ses jambes; même son jeans était trempé ! Elle avait eu un orgasme sans même avoir besoin de se toucher ! Quand ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles d’Edward, après qu’ils se soient dévisagés durant très longtemps, elle avait senti sa chatte réagir de façon plaisante ; elle avait joui. Comment cela était-il même possible ? Ce n’était pas un orgasme à tout casser, bien entendu, mais elle avait bel et bien été soulagée de toute la tension accumulée. Elle resta assise quelques minutes dans le silence de la chambre, puis elle passa à la douche. Elle ajusta l’eau pour qu’elle demeure froide, et resta plantée là, tentant de se calmer. Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Edward Cullen était ici avec elle, et elle l’avait presque attaqué avec sa bouche ! 

Alors qu’elle faisait courir ses mains sur son corps, elle se rappela sa bouche sur elle. Elle poussa un grognement sonore et se dépêcha de se rincer et de sortir de la douche. Elle se sécha et enfila une paire de shorts pour dormir et un tee-shirt extra ample qui avait autrefois appartenu à Charlie. Elle se servit de la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux et brossa ses dents. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Plus calme, plus sobre. Mais elle était dans la merde jusqu’au cou !

Edward resta allongé sur le comptoir avec une main sur la figure alors que Bella battait en retraite dans la chambre. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. S’il bougeait, il allait venir dans son jeans, et il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de cette façon là. Il entendit Bella mettre le verrou et un autre bruit sourd.

Il était en train de perdre les pédales ! Il se concentra sur sa respiration erratique pour la rendre plus régulière. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. C’était un truc qu’il avait appris dans ses classes pour perfectionner son jeu d’acteur. Il se redressa et sauta sur le plancher. Il se sentait mou comme de la gélatine. Sa verge, par contre, était dure comme un marteau piqueur. Il dut se tenir après le comptoir. 

PUTAIN QU’EST-CE QUI M’ARRIVE ? Il cligna des yeux comme s’il venait d’avoir un mauvais rêve. Bordel. Bella Swan était la femme la plus dangereuse qu’il ait jamais rencontrée.

Il nettoya rapidement la cuisine et jeta les bouteilles de bière vide et les morceaux de citron. Il se prit une bouteille d’eau dans le frigo. Il la vida en une seule longue goulée. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui. Il devait s’éloigner d’elle pour un moment. Il remit sa chemise et prit une seconde bouteille d’eau. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva son paquet de cigarettes. Il ne fumait pas souvent ; seulement quand il vivait beaucoup de stress. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers les arbres.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la bouche de Bella, à ses dents qui avaient mordillé ses mamelons, à sa langue sur son estomac. Il grogna. Bordel, il avait besoin de se soulager au plus vite. Il regarda en direction de la petite ferme et entendit l’eau couler dans la douche. 

Lorsqu’il arriva en bordure des arbres, il détacha son pantalon et le baissa, de même que ses boxers. Son sexe se retrouva enfin libre et Edward grogna encore en imaginant le corps de Bella sous la douche. Il tomba à genoux et entoura sa verge d’une main; il tira vers le bas. Son sperme jaillit avec puissance et éclaboussa sa main et le sol à proximité. Il aurait hurlé, pendant qu’il se déchargeait, mais il se retint en mordant sa lèvre. Oh, putain que c’était bon ! Cet orgasme était renversant ! Il bougea un peu pour remonter son jeans et s’assit au pied d’un arbre.

Il essuya sa main collante dans les herbes et alluma sa cigarette. 

Jamais une femme ne l’avait autant excité auparavant ! Rien que de penser à elle suffisait à animer son pénis d’une vie qui lui était propre. Elle était comme une drogue pour lui. Oh ! Les choses qu’il voulait lui faire ! Il écrasa sa cigarette et but un peu d’eau. Il se releva, sentant que ses jambes pouvaient le lâcher à tout moment. Lentement, il reprit le chemin du cottage. Il vit que Bella avait éteint les lumières en bas, à l’exception d’une lampe veilleuse dans le séjour. La petite allumeuse était allée se coucher ! Il pénétra à l’intérieur, ferma la porte et mit le verrou. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction du loft et constata que la petite pièce baignait dans la noirceur et la tranquillité. Il entendit Bella soupirer et se retourner dans son sommeil. Il voulait aller la rejoindre. Il voulait lui arracher ses vêtements. Il voulait l’attacher dans son lit et lui donner une fessée pour l’avoir provoqué. Il voulait étirer ses mamelons afin de les rendre sensibles et ensuite les mordre et les mordiller sans relâche jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie et supplie qu’il la soulage. Il voulait la posséder avec force et vigueur; il voulait la baiser lentement et en douceur. Il voulait qu’elle l’encercle de ses jambes et qu’elle l’attire en elle. Il voulait l’entendre crier de frustration. 

Tel un zombie, Edward marcha vers la chambre, entra, retira ses vêtements et alla dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler l’eau, s’appuya contre le mur et poussa un gémissement alors qu’il faisait descendre sa main le long de son torse encore une fois.

Il prit le savon et commença à le faire mousser sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu’il s’emparait de son pénis dur comme du marbre. Décidément, il ne valait pas mieux qu’un gamin de quinze ans. Une de ses mains se posa sur son gland enflé et il frotta le liquide pré éjaculatoire avec son pouce. Il ferma son poing autour de sa verge et commença à pomper. Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur Bella. Elle était si belle. Elle était audacieuse et dragueuse une minute, et la suivante elle devenait innocente et n’avait plus aucune confiance en elle-même. Quel paradoxe… Il resserra son emprise sur son phallus et augmenta la vitesse de son mouvement de haut en bas, imaginant qu’il allait et venait dans le sexe de Bella. Il était si proche d’éclater à nouveau… Il sentit ses muscles se serrer. Il ralentit pour regagner tout son contrôle. Il aimait être en contrôle. Il avait découvert son désir de contrôler et de dominer à l’âge de seize ans.

Durant le tournage de son premier film important, l’actrice principale avait décidé de l’éduquer. Elle était belle et expérimentée – elle avait dix ans de plus que lui – mais surtout, c’était une dominatrice. Elle l’avait séduit et l’avait fait entrer dans son monde; lui avait montré ses jouets. Fouets, menottes, vibromasseurs, et bien entendu ses fameux anneaux à pénis. Il avait tout appris du contrôle grâce à cette femme. Il avait appris comment lui donner du plaisir et comment en recevoir de sa part.

Il avait appris à propos des jeux de rôles, et avait vite réalisé que même si ça ne le dérangeait pas de se soumettre de temps en temps, il préférait – et de loin – être celui qui dominait. Il aimait contrôler sa partenaire. Il aimait être en charge de son corps, de ses orgasmes, de ses désirs. 

Carol lui avait montré tout ce qu’elle pouvait pendant les quatre mois de tournage du film. Après, ils s’étaient laissés. Edward ne partageait avec personne les détails de ce style de vie qu’il menait depuis cette rencontre, sauf avec Jasper. 

À dix-neuf ans, Edward n’était pas heureux. Et pour cause : il fréquentait l’université, et il était trop embarrassé par ce qu’il était pour tenter de se trouver une soumise ou une petite amie qui prendrait plaisir à se faire dominer. Il était seul et frustré. Un jour, Jasper, qui était devenu un très bon ami depuis le tournage de ce film avec Carol dans lequel il jouait lui aussi, était venu le trouver dans sa chambre de dortoir et ils étaient allés prendre une cuite ensemble. Edward lui avait déballé son histoire. 

Jasper ne l’avait pas jugé. Il lui avait expliqué qu’il était un Dom lui aussi ; il avait été initié par Carol dans des circonstances similaires aux siennes. Elle avait un faible pour les très jeunes hommes, et plusieurs étaient passés dans son lit. Jasper avait donc reçu la même “éducation” qu’Edward. C’est ainsi qu’il avait été en mesure de l’aider, en l’introduisant dans un club sélect et exclusif où la discrétion faisait loi. Le caractère secret était garanti. Ce club itinérant organisait des rencontres dans des endroits privés partout à travers les États-Unis: San Francisco, New York, Chicago, L.A., pour ne nommer que quelques villes où avaient lieu ces rencontres. Jasper y avait emmené Edward.

Lors de cette première rencontre, Edward avait fait la connaissance de celui qui allait devenir son mentor, Garrett Roman, et de son épouse/soumise Kate. Garrett était un réalisateur de films très en vue à Hollywood, et il était très vite devenu un ami d’Edward. Kate et Garrett avaient pris le jeune homme sous leur aile et lui avaient enseigné tout ce qu’il fallait savoir à propos du mode de vie BDSM.

En explorant le monde de la domination, Edward en vint à apprendre les comportements des dominateurs/dominatrices et de leurs soumises/soumis. Il apprit les règles et les principes qui déterminaient et régissaient ces comportements, et il acquit plus de confiance en lui. Il ne s’attacha jamais à aucune des soumises avec lesquelles il suivit sa formation, et il ne sortit jamais avec elles non plus. Quand il finissait une scène avec une partenaire, il quittait la salle de jeux sans un regard en arrière. Mais ces filles avaient de l’expérience, et avec elles il avait appris les jeux centrés sur la souffrance autant que ceux centrés sur le plaisir. Il avait appris à contrôler la souffrance et à s’occuper de sa partenaire après une scène qui en impliquait. 

Au fil des années, Edward participa à plusieurs scènes, quelques fois avec Jasper quand il était dans la même ville, mais surtout avec Kate et Garrett. Il lui arrivait de partager une soumise avec Jasper, mais jamais avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Lorsque Edward avait découvert que Jasper sortait avec sa sœur Alice, il avait été très en colère contre son ami. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il être fidèle à Alice tout en continuant à être un Dom ?

Il s’était disputé avec Jasper jusqu'à ce qu’Alice intervienne pour les calmer. 

« Edward, regarde-moi ! Je sais ce que Jasper est. Je sais ce qu’il fait. Mais je l’ai attendu pendant des années ! J’ai suivi une formation dans l’intention de me soumettre à lui ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une partie BDSM. Jazz ne savait pas que je m’étais préparée pour lui. Et quand il a compris, je lui ai demandé de ne pas t’en parler avant que je ne sois prête à le faire moi-même. »

Edward avait envoyé son poing dans l’estomac de Jasper, parce que c’est le rôle d’un grand frère de protéger sa petite sœur, et Alice s’était vengée en lui envoyant son poing dans le ventre à lui aussi. Ensuite tous les trois s’étaient assis dans le salon et s’étaient saoulé la gueule. 

Après cet épisode, il avait fallu établir de nouvelles règles. Edward et Jasper ne faisaient jamais de scènes ensemble, Edward n’étant nullement intéressé à voir sa sœur nue, et vice versa. Mais il était content de pouvoir se confier à eux. Ils étaient les seuls, en dehors de Kate et Garrett, à qui il pouvait parler librement de son style de vie. 

Quand il avait acheté sa maison à Sausalito, Alice et Jasper l’avaient aidé à équiper sa salle de jeux. Alice avait plaisanté en disant qu’aucune demeure ne devrait être dépourvue de ce genre de pièce supplémentaire. Jasper et elle avaient déménagé à trois coins de rue de chez lui.

Les pensées d’Edward revinrent au moment présent. Son érection était de plus en plus difficile à contenir, et il fit ce qu’il fallait pour trouver son soulagement. Il se sécha et se sentit complètement détendu. Il brossa ses dents et nettoya la salle de bain. Cependant, il n’était toujours pas assez fatigué pour aller se coucher. Foutu décalage horaire qui bousillait son rythme circadien ! 

Il décida d’aller jeter un dernier coup d’œil à Bella. 

Il éteignit dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Comme il longeait le corridor, il entendit un bruit provenant du loft. Une espèce de grognement. Il monta la volée de marche en vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être qu’elle faisait une indigestion. Parvenu dans le loft, il vit que Bella avait envoyé valser ses draps et sa couette. Le haut de son pyjama avait remonté à cause de ses mouvements. Elle était étendue sur le côté et lui faisait face. Ses jambes étaient écartées et ses cheveux épars sur son oreiller. Elle gémit encore. Et soudain, il l’entendit nettement. « Edward, cesse de me titiller, s’il te plaît… »

Elle était en train de rêver à lui ! Un rêve à caractère sexuel dans lequel il tentait de l’exciter ? Wow, ça méritait de connaître la suite ! Il prit place dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et la contempla. Elle poussa une autre plainte lascive; ses jambes battirent l’air, puis elle les serra très fort ensemble.

« Non ! Plus fort, s’il te plaît ! » Bella souleva la main qui reposait sur son estomac et roula sur le dos. Elle glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt et pinça un de ses seins. « Oui ! » Siffla-t-elle, tandis que son autre main descendait vers le devant de son short. 

« Tellement bon, Edward. Fais-moi souffrir un peu, s’il te plaît. »

Et voilà que la verge d’Edward se remettait au garde-à-vous dans son boxer. Bella commença à mouvoir ses hanches et à promener ses mains sur son corps. « Oh oui ! Comme ça, chéri. Je t’en prie, Edward, maintenant, s’il te plaît ! »

Edward n’arrivait plus à rester immobile. Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas. Il gémit en frottant son phallus à travers le tissu de son boxer. 

Les mains de Bella s’activèrent plus vite et plus fort, et celles d’Edward en firent autant.

« Oh, putain ! Oui ! » Il regarda Bella alors qu’elle jouissait dans sa main et sentit sa semence éclabousser l’intérieur de son boxer. 

Bella s’enfonça dans son oreiller, et tout ce qu’il l’entendit dire fut, « Edward, hhhuuummm ! » tandis que sa respiration devenait calme et profonde.

Edward était de plus en plus inconfortable avec une partie de son sperme qui avait débordé de son boxer et qui avait maintenant refroidi sur son estomac. La scène à laquelle il venait d’assister était plus torride qu’une baise dans un film de cul. Il se releva et revint vers le divan lit. Bon Dieu qu’elle était belle ! Il se pencha sur elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis, il l’embrassa doucement sur le front et remonta l’édredon pour la recouvrir.

Il descendit dans la pièce centrale et éteignit la veilleuse. Il se relava en vitesse et rinça son sous-vêtement. Il aurait une grosse lessive à faire demain !

Il grimpa dans le lit, à poil, et s’endormit immédiatement, mais sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée fut pour… Isabella.

À suivre…

 

Pour celles d’entre vous qui suivent aussi cette histoire en anglais, vous savez que justginger a écrit plusieurs outtakes. Pour ma part, je vais écrire un chapitre spécial sur la rencontre entre Alice et Japser. Ce ne sera pas un outtake. Le chapitre sera intégré à l’histoire au moment opportun.

La suite dans une semaine.

Un merci spécial à Evelyne-raconte qui relit mes textes (afin que ça reste une surprise pour Fleur).

Milk.


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de la traductrice: Stephenie Meyer détient tous les droits de la saga Twilight. 

L’auteure de cette histoire est justginger, et je la traduis pour mon plaisir, celui de Fleur, et le vôtre, chères amies lectrices. 

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. 

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 6

 

Bella ouvrit les yeux, ou du moins, elle pensait bien les avoir ouverts. Sa tête pesait du plomb et elle avait l’impression que ses orbites oculaires étaient remplies de sable. De la bière et un alcool fort – un mélange très discutable. Et à présent, sa gorge était sèche comme si elle venait de marcher dix kilomètres dans le désert. Elle s’étira et se redressa brusquement dans le lit. BODY SHOTS ! Tequila, à même le corps, et… Edward ! Putain de bordel ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? J’ai fait courir ma langue sur… et ensuite j’ai sucé son… ! « Bon Dieu, finis-en tout de suite avec moi ! » Elle s’effondra à nouveau dans le lit et poussa un gémissement dans l’oreiller.

Elle voulait rester là toute la journée et prétendre que la nuit dernière était le fruit de son imagination, mais elle avait sérieusement besoin d’aller au petit coin et de se brosser les dents pour faire disparaître l’horrible goût dans sa bouche. Qui plus est, elle avait besoin de boire au moins un gallon d’eau, peut-être davantage. Elle mourait de soif et sa tête voulait exploser maintenant.

Elle soupira et se donna un élan pour sortir du lit. Elle plia ses draps et referma le divan lit. Peut-être qu’il dort encore, pensa-t-elle en descendant les marches du loft. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s’arrêta net. 

Edward était appuyé contre l’évier, et il ne portait rien d’autre qu’un jeans. Comment est-il possible que même ses pieds aient l’air sexy ? Je suis archi dérangée et totalement foutue !

Edward lui souriait comme un idiot et elle lui lança un regard confus.

« Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil ! » Dit-il en chantonnant presque. Un peu plus et Bella se serait crue dans une pub de jus d’orange.

S’il vous plaît, l’un de nous deux doit disparaître !

« J’ai besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain, » murmura-t-elle avant de se sauver dans le corridor qui menait à la chambre.

Je suis en train de perdre la tête, se dit Bella. Essaye donc de te rappeler pourquoi il est ici, ma vieille. Il essaye de fuir les gens qui veulent lui sauter dessus, alors cesse de râler, sors de la salle de bain et fais face à la musique! Sa conscience s’était transformée en booster de motivation!

Elle fit un brin de toilette et se sentit un peu mieux après avoir brossé ses dents. Elle retourna à la cuisine.

Edward joua de ses sourcils avec elle encore une fois. « Une nuit difficile, Bella ? »

« Boucle-la ! J’ai besoin d’un grand verre d’eau, de ma dose de caféine, d’un cachet d’aspirine, et, s’il te plaît, arrête de sourire comme ça ! » Répondit-elle sans le regarder. 

« Allons, Mademoiselle Rayon de soleil, » continua Edward en s’avançant vers elle pour la guider vers le bar à déjeuner, « premièrement, assieds-toi avant de tomber. T’as vraiment pas l’air solide sur tes jambes ce matin. »

Bella s’installa sur un tabouret et reporta son attention sur le comptoir. Edward y avait repris sa pose insouciante. Offert et consentant, tu veux dire, rectifia l’autre Bella. 

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Ooohh ! »

Une bouteille d’eau apparut devant elle, ainsi que deux cachets d’aspirine. « Commence par ça, » dit Edward en s’éloignant pour prendre une tasse dans l’armoire. Il y versa du café, sortit le lait du frigo et en versa un soupçon. Il vint déposer la tasse fumante à côté de la bouteille d’eau, et pour faire bonne mesure, il offrit le sucrier à Bella. 

Il apporta sa propre tasse et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui envoya un petit coup de coude. « As-tu besoin que je te nourrisse aussi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il gloussa en la voyant le fusiller du regard.

Bella s’empressa d’avaler les capsules avec une gorgée d’eau en imaginant Edward en train de lui donner à manger comme à un bébé. En fait, elle but la bouteille d’eau presque au complet et s’arrêta seulement pour respirer.

« Merci, Sp… je veux dire Edward, » dit-elle tranquillement. Sa voix était plus rauque que d’habitude.

Edward sourit, de manière un peu trop arrogante pour son propre bien, et se releva à nouveau.

Bella termina son eau en fermant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle soit tentée de regarder la poitrine nue d’Edward avec son duvet si doux et sexy ; son duvet qui dessinait une ligne si attirante en bas de son nombril… Elle avait pu enfouir son nez dans ce duvet hier soir… Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu’Edward l’observait. Elle devint écarlate. « Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux tout à coup, et qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ? » 

Edward alla chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur et elle le vit en sortir un bol. « Et bien, chère amie grincheuse, je t’ai préparé à déjeuner. »

Il plaça un bol de salade de fruits et de yogourt devant elle. Elle prit une cuillère et mangea en silence.

Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, il reversa du café dans sa tasse et remplaça son bol vide par une assiette d’œufs brouillés et de bacon qui sortait du four micro-ondes. 

Bella poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction en goûtant aux œufs. « Edward, tu as des talents cachés ! C’est délicieux ! » S’exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Ton premier sourire de la journée. Ma nourriture doit être bonne. » Il sourit de plus belle.

Elle mangea en vitesse et il la contempla en buvant son café. Elle était super mignonne ce matin, mais il se doutait que s’il le lui disait, elle voudrait l’écorcher vif. C’était clair qu’elle n’avait rien oublié de la soirée précédente, à la façon dont elle avait regardé le comptoir tout à l’heure. Elle semblait mortifiée, sans toutefois éprouver de regrets. Elle était embarrassée, mais pas parce qu’elle souhaitait que ce ne soit pas arrivé, non. Il était très doué pour lire les émotions des gens, et il pouvait voir qu’elle était attirée par lui; peut-être que l’attraction qu’il ressentait pour elle était mutuelle.

Edward s’était réveillé avec une érection aux proportions éléphantesques ce matin. Qu’est-ce qu’un gars est censé faire dans des circonstances aussi extrêmes? Il s’était levé et avait passé un très agréable quart d’heure dans la douche. Un fois habillé pour la journée, il avait décidé de faire la lessive. Il avait trié les vêtements par couleurs et lancé une première brassée. Quand il était tombé sur la petite culotte de satin rouge de Bella, il avait fait un truc qu’il n’avait jamais fait auparavant: il l’avait collée sur son nez pour la humer. L’odeur de Bella encore présente dans le sous-vêtement avait rendu son pénis dur comme du granit. 

Il avait remis le slip avec la brassée dans la machine et décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était certain que la petite Bella n’était pas habituée de boire quantité de bière et de tequila comme elle l’avait fait la veille, et qu’elle allait se sentir très amochée à son réveil. 

Le savoir-faire culinaire d’Edward était très limité, mais il avait préparé des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, coupé des fruits et mis la cafetière en marche.

Il avait terminé de manger et finissait de nettoyer son assiette lorsqu’il avait entendu Bella gémir. Il sourit en allant chercher une bouteille d’eau et le flacon d’aspirine trouvé dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain. 

Bella finit son repas, et bien qu’elle répugnait à l’admettre, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. 

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner, » dit-elle presque à contrecœur en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de son invité qui grimaçait comme un singe. 

« Tu ferais bien de te laver et de t’habiller si tu tiens toujours à faire cette visite au marché aujourd’hui, » fut tout ce qu’il répondit alors qu’elle transportait son assiette et sa tasse dans l’évier.

« Mon Dieu, j’avais oublié ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8h45. »

« Oh putain ! Faut que je me grouille alors ! » Elle commença à s’éloigner, mais se ravisa. « Hé, tu as mis la machine à laver en marche ? »

« Oui. Le panier à linge sale était plein et je n’avais plus une paire de boxers à enfiler. » Il rit en voyant l’expression de Bella qui regardait son entrejambe avec curiosité.

OH SEIGNEUR ! Je me demande s’il est à poil sous son jeans… 

Elle rencontra le regard amusé d’Edward. « Relaxe, Bella. Je ne dirai rien si tu ne dis rien ! » Il gloussa encore. « Magne-toi, l’escargot ! » Il pointa en direction de la chambre.

Bella se rendit dans la chambre au pas de course. Elle ouvrit le placard et attrapa des fringues au hasard. Elle fit la même chose avec ses sous-vêtements et s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

Edward gloussait encore tandis qu’il mettait la première brassée dans le sèche-linge et en mettait une deuxième dans la machine à laver.

Bella n’arrêta pas de se traiter mentalement de folle pendant la courte durée de sa douche, et ensuite elle s’habilla en vitesse. Elle prit aussi note dans sa tête de ce qu’elle devait acheter au marché pour le repas du soir et le souper du lendemain. 

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, elle appliqua un peu de mascara sur ses longs cils et du brillant à lèvres. Elle se contempla dans le miroir.

Un jeans à fleur de peau, des Converse, une blouse d’un bleu très clair, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé… Elle fronça les sourcils ; pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être jolie ou sexy ? Il faudrait qu’elle se contente de son look on ne peut plus banal…

« Je suis prête ! » Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon. 

Edward était installé sur un des sofas. Il avait mis ses bas et les chaussures sport qu’elle l’avait forcé à prendre avec le reste de ses achats, et il était vêtu d’une chemise blanche dont il avait roulé les manches et détaché les deux premiers boutons au col. Bella se dit qu’elle allait perdre l’usage de la vue à trop admirer son corps de dieu grec. Arrête de baver ! Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son sac à main, son portable et les clés de sa Fiat.

« Allez, on y va ! » Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l’auto d’un pas décidé. 

Il secoua la tête en la suivant à l’extérieur. « Tu ne fermes pas la porte à clé ? »

« Il n’y a pas de maraudeurs dans le voisinage. Allez, Sparky, je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus. »

Elle rit de bon cœur en s’installant au volant de la voiture.

« Tu es très chanceuse que je sois dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd’hui, fillette, » marmonna-t-il en montant à son tour tandis qu’elle faisait démarrer le véhicule. 

Le trajet jusqu’au village se fit sans heurt et le ton de la conversation demeura léger. Bella se sentait à l’aise et Edward était détendu et joyeux.

Alors qu’elle garait la voiture à l’ombre d’un arbre dans une des rues secondaires, Edward jura entre ses dents, « Merde, j’ai oublié de mettre la casquette et les lunettes de soleil ! » 

Bella se pencha vers la boîte à gants pour en extraire la casquette et les lunettes. « Les voici. Je sais protéger tes arrières, Edward. » Elle lui sourit en lui tapotant le bras.

« Merci d’y avoir pensé. » Il était vraiment ému.

« Prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle, la main sur la portière. 

Edward prit une grande respiration. « Aussi prêt que je peux l’être. »

Bella fit le tour de la Fiat et prit sa main dans la sienne, un peu hésitante. Edward la pressa légèrement. « Ma gente dame protectrice. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit. « Pas de quoi, mon chevalier en détresse. Allez, viens, Brave Heart. » 

Ils s’engagèrent sur le trottoir, Edward portant le panier. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue du marché en plein air. 

Bella se fit interpeller par plusieurs personnes alors qu’elle faisait le tour des étalages avec son compagnon. Elle rit, fit des signes de main et bondit joyeusement d’un endroit à l’autre pour goûter aux fruits et aux légumes. Elle ramena quelques trucs pour Edward ; elle fit pendre une grappe de raisins sous son nez, puis elle lui fit savourer de l’artichaut mariné dans de l’huile d’olive aromatisée. Des enfants accoururent pour lui faire un câlin et regardèrent Edward avec un mélange de curiosité et de gêne. 

La place du marché était un endroit charmant et très sympathique. Les commerçants avaient choisi le square du village pour y vendre leurs produits. Au milieu se trouvait une jolie fontaine en pierre qui datait de l’époque médiévale. Les produits frais débordaient des étals, mais il y avait également des mets préparés prêts à emporter ou à être dégustés sur place. Il y avait plein d’odeurs alléchantes qui s’entremêlaient ; c’était une fête pour tous les sens. Edward commença à se détendre en réalisant que les gens ici ne lui lançaient que des regards et des sourires hâtifs comme à n’importe qui d’autre. En fait tout le monde souriait, mais aucun sourire n’arrivait à rivaliser avec celui que Bella affichait en permanence depuis qu’ils avaient mis les pieds dans cet endroit enchanteur. 

Ils déambulaient presque soudés l’un à l’autre et auraient pu facilement passer pour un couple. Tout à coup, quelqu’un bouscula Edward qui à son tour faillit renverser Bella. Il jura dans sa barbe.

Bella s’arrêta pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas fâché. « Ça va, Edward ? »

« Oui. J’ai paniqué pendant une seconde, mais ça va aller. »

Elle poursuivit sa marche et lui reprit la main de manière presque inconsciente. Elle entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens et frotta son pouce contre ses jointures dans un geste rassurant. Edward sourit car Bella lui procurait des émotions auxquelles il n’était pas habitué, et cela le rendait un peu euphorique. 

« Hey, mia Bella ! » Soudain, l’homme qui avait accosté Bella au supermarché l’autre jour était devant elle et l’attirait à lui dans une étreinte sans équivoque. Il la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Bella ragazza, tu me trompes à présent ? J’en suis effondré ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a personne d’autre que toi dans ma vie ! Dépose-moi maintenant ! » Il la relâcha de manière à ce qu’elle glisse le long de son corps. 

Edward fulminait. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ? C’était quoi, son foutu problème, à ce rital ? Le type le regardait, lui, et Bella semblait lui parler, mais il ne parvenait pas à les entendre à cause du bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles. Il voulait frapper la tronche de cet Italien pour qu’il arrête d’avoir ce sourire débile en dévorant Bella du regard ! Et ensuite il voulait balancer Bella en travers de ses épaules et s’enfuir avec elle.

« Edward ? Je te présente Paolo. Si tu te souviens bien, je t’ai dit qu’il est le fils de mes propriétaires Angelo et Maria. Paolo, je te présente Edward, un ami Américain. » Elle était nerveuse en faisant les présentations, réalisant le malaise d’Edward.

Celui-ci la tira vers lui et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras dans un geste ultra possessif. Une de ses mains était étalée sur son estomac juste en dessous de sa poitrine. « Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Paolo. Tous les amis d’Isabella sont aussi mes amis. » En disant ça, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella.

Tiens, prends ça, petit merdeux ! Elle est à moi et t’as intérêt à te le rappeler à l’avenir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Paolo. 

Bella les dévisagea tous les deux tour à tour, interdite. Et pourquoi pas me pisser dessus pour délimiter leur territoire, tant qu’à y être ? Se dit-elle. Elle essaya de se contorsionner pour se libérer d’Edward, avec pour résultat qu’il resserra son emprise. 

« Au revoir, Paolo. Tu sais où me joindre… »

Paolo continua de sourire bêtement. « À bientôt Bella. Ça m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Edward. »

« Et réciproquement, » répondit Edward avec son air arrogant. C’était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu’il remette l’autre à sa place.

Tandis qu’ils reprenaient leur marche, Bella tenta de s’éloigner d’Edward, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Okay, tu peux me laisser maintenant, Cro-Magnon, » dit-elle, amusée.

Il releva un sourcil. « Cro-Magnon ? »

« Parfaitement. Tu te conduis en homme des cavernes, alors je pense que je vais devoir user de ce surnom à présent. Paolo aime bien me draguer, mais il est absolument inoffensif. »

Edward ignora son commentaire mais accepta néanmoins de relâcher un peu son étreinte.

« Il faut que j’achète de la bière et des bouteilles d’eau. Suis-moi. »

Il la libéra complètement mais ne la laissa pas s’éloigner de lui. Il la suivit en s’accrochant dans ses talons.

Connard d’enculé ! Bite enflée ! Ça se gonfle la poitrine mais ça pompe l’air de tout le monde ! Ridicule ! Elle n’était pas une pute pour se laisser peloter comme si elle était sa possession. 

Edward transporta la provision de bière et d’eau et Bella se chargea du panier rempli au maximum. Elle le déposa à l’arrière, déverrouilla la portière du passager et vint s’asseoir au volant qu’elle tapota nerveusement en attendant qu’Edward décharge les bouteilles et monte à ses côtés.

Aussitôt qu’il ferma sa portière, elle démarra en trombe. Il savait qu’elle était furieuse, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Elle était tellement craquante lorsqu’elle était en colère ! Il était soulagé qu’elle ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Si elle le surprenait à sourire comme un idiot, elle le jetterait probablement hors de la voiture !

Edward repensa à son allure au marché, puis ses pensées le ramenèrent à Paolo, et une fois encore il sentit comme une espèce de lourdeur au fond de sa poitrine. Était-il jaloux ? Non, c’était impossible ! Il n’avait jamais été jaloux ou possessif auparavant. Lorsqu’il était avec une soumise ou qu’il regardait une soumise faire une scène avec quelqu’un d’autre, il ne ressentait jamais de telles émotions. 

Par ailleurs, il connaissait à peine Bella. Bordel, il l’avait rencontrée seulement l’avant-veille ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir cette connexion particulière avec elle ? À moi ! Elle est à moi ! Quoi ? Il était furieux qu’elle ait laissé un italien minable la toucher, la sniffer dans le cou! Elle m’appartient ! Il se foutait que ses émotions soient totalement inconcevables ou irrationnelles. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d’aussi intense de toute sa vie. 

Il savait qu’il venait de se comporter comme un parfait enfoiré et qu’il devrait s’excuser, mais il en voulait encore à Bella pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait endurer la veille, pour être si provocante, pour avoir laissé l’autre type la baratiner tout à l’heure, pour toujours vouloir avoir le contrôle sur tout !

Oui, il devrait s’excuser, mais ce qu’il voulait vraiment, c’était lui donner une fessée jusqu’à ce que son derrière soit d’un rose intense; jusqu’à ce qu’il soit brûlant et douloureux au toucher. Il voulait rendre ses mamelons et ses seins sensibles, à l’aide de sa cravache, pour lui apprendre à propos de la douleur qui était inséparable du plaisir. Bon Dieu que sa cravache lui manquait ! Mais il pouvait toujours improviser. Il pouvait se servir de ses mains… Il s’imagina en train de tirer les mamelons de Bella avec ses dents, de les tortiller juste assez pour induire un tiraillement dans sa chatte. Elle sentirait cette extase qui précède l’orgasme, mais il ne la laisserait pas jouir tant qu’elle ne l’aurait pas supplié, comme dans son rêve la nuit dernière… Putain de merde ! Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un mammouth dans son pantalon – une érection douloureuse à la limite du supportable. Oui, il aimerait que Bella souffre comme il souffrait depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’eut jamais conscience du trajet pour revenir à la petite ferme, mais soudain la voiture s’arrêta, et il réalisa où il était. Bella descendit du véhicule sans le regarder. Elle avait une moue un peu boudeuse lorsqu’elle finit par se pencher pour s’adresser à lui.

« Vas-tu rester assis ici toute la journée avec ce sourire idiot plaqué en permanence sur ta figure, ou bien vas-tu m’aider à transporter nos achats à l’intérieur ? »

Elle alla chercher le panier à l’arrière et referma le coffre avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. Il sortit de la voiture et s’occupa docilement de transporter les bouteilles d’eau et de bière à l’intérieur, en la suivant lentement pour se donner le temps de se calmer. 

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la maison, Bella était déjà en train de laver les fruits. Il passa à côté d’elle pour aller ranger les bouteilles dans le frigo.

Puis il s’appuya au comptoir pour la regarder.

Elle était tellement belle !

Il voulait mettre ses bras autour d’elle encore une fois pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Il parla tranquillement. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n’aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l’ai fait. »

Elle ne dit rien sur le coup et continua de disposer les fruits frais dans une coupe. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui décocha un sourire ravageur. « Humm, contente de te l’entendre dire, Cro-Magnon Edward. Je m’attendais à te voir te taper la poitrine avec les poings et uriner sur moi pour marquer ton territoire ! »

Elle éclata de rire et ferma le robinet. Edward sentit la tension monter à nouveau et essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour retrouver un semblant de détente. 

Il fallait qu’ils trouvent une manière de désamorcer cette bombe qui menaçait d’exploser à tout moment.

Il décida de rire aussi, et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Ses muscles se relaxèrent grâce à cet étirement. « Si ça peut te rassurer, Bella, je n’ai jamais uriné sur qui que ce soit après ce fameux incident dans le jardin lorsque j’avais deux ans et qu’Emmett s’était malencontreusement retrouvé dans ma ligne de feu. »

« Dans le jardin? Beurk! » Elle faisait semblant d’être dégoûtée mais elle riait toujours.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Les toilettes n’étaient pas à proximité. »

« Et Emmett ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Oh ! Il a pleurniché durant une bonne demi-heure et ma mère a été obligée de le baigner trois fois d’affilée. »

Tous les deux éclatèrent d’un fou rire hystérique. Bella se tint le ventre à deux mains alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Edward glissa sur le plancher et continua de rire convulsivement, bientôt imité par sa compagne.

« Ça a dû être super chouette de grandir avec un frère et une sœur, » remarqua Bella entre deux éclats de rire. « Est-ce qu’Emmett a réussi à s’en remettre ? »

« Sûr qu’il s’en est remis, » répondit Edward sur un ton qui se voulait plus sérieux, « mais il refuse toujours de venir dans des toilettes publiques avec moi – il dit qu’il est trop nerveux… » Il recommença à rire de plus belle. « Ouais, c’était fantastique de grandir avec Em et Ali. Qu’est-ce qu’on a eu du plaisir ensemble ! On en a toujours, d’ailleurs. C’est presque pathétique comment on est proches tous les trois. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis. »

Bella eut l’air mélancolique soudainement.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Eh bien, j’ai toujours voulu avoir une grosse famille, tu sais, des frères et sœurs. » Elle sourit et tenta de parler sur un ton enjoué, mais ça sonnait faux. « Mais à présent j’ai l’impression d’avoir droit à ma part du gâteau par ton intermédiaire. S’il te plaît, raconte-moi d’autres anecdotes ? Attends, laisse-moi préparer le déjeuner et ensuite je serai tout ouïe. » Elle battit des mains. « J’adore ce genre d’histoires, pas toi ? »

Edward se releva et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à en faire autant. Elle la prit, et tous les deux ne purent s’empêcher de rire en sentant cette décharge électrique quand ils se touchèrent. « Peut-être que Sparky n’est pas seulement un surnom, après tout, » dit-elle en se relevant. Elle lâcha subitement la main d’Edward avant qu’il ne réponde et frotta les siennes sur ses cuisses.

« Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais manger ? »

Il sourit. « Quelque chose de simple ? »

Bella suggéra des sandwiches au fromage grillé et au salami et Edward acquiesça, mais il insista pour l’aider.

Elle lui demanda de râper le fromage, et ils continuèrent de bavarder tout en s’affairant. Edward sortit des boissons, mais Bella ne voulait que de l’eau. Ils décidèrent de s’asseoir au bar à déjeuner, et lorsqu’Edward demanda à Bella pourquoi elle rougissait encore, elle s’excusa et se sauva dans la salle de bain.

Edward gloussa en s’installant au comptoir pour l’attendre. Il savait pourquoi elle rougissait toutes les fois qu’il était question du fichu comptoir. Et il prenait plaisir à la voir mal à l’aise à cause de ce que cela évoquait. C’était sa petite revanche ! Lorsqu’elle revint, il montra ses bonnes manières en tirant le tabouret pour elle. Elle fit un geste en direction de son assiette. « Mange, s’il te plaît. Tu n’avais pas besoin de m’attendre pour commencer. » 

Edward prit une bouchée de sandwich au fromage grillé. « Miam, c’est délicieux. Mais tu as tort sur un point, cependant : attendre quelqu’un pour commencer à manger fait partie des règles de politesse que tout gentleman se doit de connaître pour bien paraître en société, et il se trouve que mes parents nous ont élevés en gentlemen, mon frère et moi, et que malgré ses allures de barbare, même Emmett ne laisserait jamais une dame ouvrir une porte sans lui offrir son aide. Tu n’as donc pas à te sentir coupable de m’avoir fait attendre, Bella. » 

Elle eut un sourire timide. « Alors, parle-moi donc de tout ce beau monde à présent. »

C’est ainsi qu’Edward se mit à raconter diverses anecdotes à propos d’Alice et d’Emmett. Comment ils avaient grandi sur le domaine de leurs parents dans la Vallée de Napa, en Californie, là où le vin coulait à flot. Il en avait beaucoup à raconter sur le sujet et était content de pouvoir distraire Bella avec ses souvenirs. C’était agréable de pouvoir faire rire la jeune femme sans arrêt. 

Bella envoya sa tête en arrière dans un accès de rire en écoutant la dernière anecdote d’Edward. « … et Emmett et Rosalie croyaient qu’ils auraient la paix, perdus au fin fond du vignoble, mais voilà que mes parents, les parents de Rose ainsi que le directeur de l’école secondaire accompagné de sa femme sont arrivés sur les lieux pour admirer la plus récente récolte ! À la place, ils ont pu admirer monsieur Cullen junior en train de s’amuser à cultiver le champ de vignes de mademoiselle Hale ! »

Bella riait tellement qu’elle manqua de tomber en bas de son tabouret. « Putain de bordel, c’est trop marrant ! Et les adultes ? Comment ils ont réagi ? »

Edward pouffa. « Emmett a été interdit de sorties pendant un mois, Rose a commencé à prendre la pilule, et j’ai été obligé de les chaperonner pendant trois mois après qu’Emmett ait fini de purger sa peine ! BON DIEU DE MERDE ! Ça a été l’enfer pour moi ! J’étais forcé de sortir de la voiture pendant qu’ils copulaient comme des lapins ! »

Bella retroussa son nez en signe de dégoût. « Oh là là ! Quelle horreur ! » Puis elle plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que tu les regardais ? »

Edward grimaça pour accentuer sa surprise. « Bella Swan ! Petite dépravée ! Alors c’est ce genre de chose qui t’allume ? » Il fit bouger ses sourcils de manière comique. 

Bella le fixa pensivement, puis ses yeux s’agrandirent. « Tu l’as fait ! Tu t’es absolument rincé l’œil pendant que tu les chaperonnais ! Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« Quinze ans. Presque seize, en fait. Ça m’a rendu un fier service, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle rougit. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle… »

Edward se leva et alla porter la vaisselle sale dans l’évier. Il commença à la nettoyer, tout en remarquant que Bella avait l’air songeur en le regardant. C’était clair que quelque chose occupait son esprit. Lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il la regardait lui aussi, elle prit sa bouteille d’eau et la vida d’un trait pour se donner une contenance. 

« J’aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses, Bella. Honnêtement, ton cerveau est intriguant. Il doit y avoir un million de pensées qui se côtoient dans ta tête, non ? Si seulement je pouvais lire dans tes pensées… mais je dois me contenter de lire les expressions de ton visage, ce qui n’est déjà pas si mal. Je peux voir que tu te sens coupable. Reste à savoir à propos de quoi… »

Il l’observait sans retenue maintenant et elle devint cramoisie sous son regard scrutateur. 

« Je pensais… en fait je me demandais… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop embarrassée qu’elle était.

« Qu’est-ce que tu te demandais ? » Il savait qu’il parviendrait à la faire parler tôt ou tard.

« Tu as dit que… ça t’avait rendu service, heu… de voir ton frère… Est-ce que tu étais vierge ? »

Pourquoi n’était-elle pas capable de garder ses pensées indiscrètes pour elle ? Elle voulait mourir à présent…

Edward continua de sourire et se sentit rougir légèrement. « Eh bien, Mademoiselle Bella, vous êtes directe aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire… »

Bella était écarlate maintenant. « Je faisais juste me demander, et puisque nous n’avons jamais terminé le jeu des vingt questions… »

Edward laissa la vaisselle tremper et vint se pencher sur le comptoir à déjeuner. « Alors si ça peut soulager ta curiosité, oui, Miss Nosey Parker, j’étais vierge à cette époque-là. J’ai perdu ma virginité avec une femme plus âgée quand j’avais seize ans. » 

Voyons voir jusqu’où sa curiosité va l’amener…

En entendant les mots d’Edward, Bella sentit son estomac se nouer, et elle fut envahie par une vive émotion de colère, puis de jalousie (sérieusement, Bella ? De quel droit ?).

« Une femme plus âgée ? C’est pas mal ringard, ça. S’agissait-il d’une des partenaires de bridge de ta mère, par hasard ? » Questionna-t-elle en ricanant.

Elle se demanda pourquoi tout à coup il y avait une espèce d’éclat dans les yeux d’Edward. On aurait dit qu’il venait d’avaler une pastille de LSD. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la réplique qu’elle venait de lui servir allait se retourner contre elle dans les prochaines secondes. 

Edward jubilait. Il avait vu l’étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Bella, et il ne pouvait pas résister. Il se pencha encore plus près d’elle en travers du comptoir, et murmura, « Non, Isabella. C’était une actrice, et elle adorait se faire administrer la fessée. Tout ce que je connais, ou presque, c’est elle qui me l’a enseigné. »

Il vit les yeux de Bella s’agrandir et l’entendit respirer plus fort. « Bordel, tu plaisantes, hein ? » Il pouvait à peine entendre son filet de voix.

Edward se redressa mais continua de la fixer intensément. « Très bonne question. » Elle soutint son regard. « Mais je vais te laisser avec tes doutes. » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Edward sentit son sexe tressauter dans son jeans.

Et alors il vit de façon très nette la lueur d’exaltation dans les yeux de son hôtesse. C’était comme si elle avait une poussée de fièvre soudaine. Il y avait deux taches rosées sur ses joues, mais c’était différent de sa rougeur habituelle. Il vit aussi des perles de sueur au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Merde ! Elle avait l’air à bout de souffle. Sa verge tressaillit à nouveau. Oh oui ! La demoiselle Bella Swan était excitée sexuellement et totalement intriguée par l’idée de recevoir une fessée. Il se rappela son rêve et voulut la pousser encore davantage.

« Savais-tu que tu parlais dans ton sommeil, Bella ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« QUOI ? » Bella sursauta et recula comme si elle avait été électrocutée. « Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »

Edward se sentit subitement coupable de la taquiner à ce sujet, et il ne voulut pas forcer la dose. Il sentait que s’il parlait trop, elle allait se refermer comme une huître.

« Je n’ai pas entendu ce que tu disais – j’ai seulement entendu le son de ta voix quand je suis allé me chercher de l’eau durant la nuit. »

« Oh ! Ça va alors. Oui, je crois que ça m’arrive à l’occasion. » Elle semblait soulagée, et il était content de ne pas lui avoir mis plus de pression – pour le moment. 

« Alors, ça te dirait d’aller faire un tour ? Tu pourrais me montrer les environs, » dit-il en finissant de ranger.

« C’est une excellente idée ! » Elle sauta en bas du tabouret et manqua encore de trébucher. Edward se retint pour ne pas rire. « Peux-tu sortir des bouteilles d’eau ? Et, à ta place je mettrais des vêtements plus légers sinon tu risques de crever de chaleur. J’en ai pour une minute. Il y a un super endroit où j’aimerais t’emmener. Il faut juste que j’aille chercher mon appareil photo et mon cahier de croquis. »

Bella alla se changer ; elle remplaça son pantalon par un short noir et sa blouse par un haut caraco bleu foncé. Pendant ce temps, Edward troqua sa chemise pour un tee-shirt qu’il prit dans la sécheuse. Ne restait plus qu’à mettre l’appareil photo et les bouteilles d’eau dans un sac à dos. Edward remit la casquette et les lunettes d’aviateur et il suivit Bella en dehors de la maison.

Aussitôt à l’extérieur, il prit sa main dans la sienne. « Guide-nous dans l’immensité toscane, Ô suprême divinité ! »

Bella poussa un grognement. « Tu risques de changer de rengaine quand je vais trébucher et qu’on va s’affaler en pleine face au beau milieu du sentier. » 

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant.

Bella montra le chemin à travers les arbres à l’arrière de la propriété, et qui montait ensuite jusqu’en haut d’une butte. Il y avait bel et bien un petit sentier de tracé ; il s’enfonçait dans une forêt fraîche et sombre.

« Alors, où est-ce que nous allons comme ça ? » S’enquit Edward en l’aidant à sauter par-dessus un gros rocher.

Elle s’arrêta un moment. « Peux-tu entendre la rivière ? » Il hocha la tête. « Et bien, nous allons suivre le cours d’eau jusqu’à un petit pré en haut de la colline. C’est très joli là-bas, et je pense que ça te plaira. »

« Tu prends beaucoup de photos ? »

« J’essaye. Ça me plaît énormément, mais je ne suis pas très douée. Je suis meilleure peintre que photographe. Mais il arrive qu’un endroit se prête mieux à la lentille qu’à la toile. » Elle secoua la tête. « C’est difficile à expliquer. »

« Je pense que tu te sous-estimes. Il y a plusieurs éléments qui définissent une personne. On peut avoir plus d’un talent ou plus d’un don. »

« Et toi, quels sont tes autres talents ? » À part d’être un Dieu du sexe ! Ferme-la ! 

« Tu sais que je me débrouille assez bien au piano. Mais je joue de la guitare aussi. »

« Et bien entendu, tu sais jouer la comédie. » Ce n’était pas une question.

Oui, il savait jouer, mais pas seulement la comédie… 

« Apparemment, si je me fie aux critiques, » répondit-il en rougissant légèrement, mal à l’aise.

« Ah, ne sois pas si modeste ! C’est une façon de gagner sa vie, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne suis pas très à l’aise de parler de ça, c’est tout. »

Bella fit la moue. « D’accord, prochaine question: as-tu vraiment donné la fessée à ton “amie” actrice ? »

Edward stoppa net et la dévisagea, stupéfait. « Sérieusement ? » Elle fit signe que oui. « Tu es certaine que tu veux le savoir ? »

Bella commençait à être frustrée. Foutue merde, oui elle voulait savoir ! Elle ne pensait qu’à ça depuis qu’il avait mentionné la chose. Mais comment poser des questions sur le sujet de façon sérieuse sans mourir d’embarras ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Mais peut-être que si elle avait un aperçu de comment lui voyait ça, alors elle pourrait se confier à lui plus facilement.

« Je plaisantais, Edward. Allez, on y est presque ! » Elle s’éloigna de lui et reprit sa marche.

Edward ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Elle essayait de le cerner, de voir qui il était vraiment. Il fallait y aller à son rythme et ne rien brusquer.

Bientôt, le sentier s’ouvrit sur une clairière, une petite prairie au sommet de la butte. Une rivière serpentait vers le bas de la colline sur un des côtés, et les arbres entouraient les trois-quarts du pré. Le flanc de la colline qui n’était pas ceinturé d’arbres offrait une vue imprenable sur la campagne toscane qui s’étendait à perte de vue. C’était un paysage d’une splendeur à couper le souffle. 

Bella se dirigea vers le cours d’eau et retira ses baskets. Elle trempa ses orteils dans l’eau et poussa un cri de stupeur. « Aaaahhh ! Bordel que c’est froid ! Vraiment bon, mais très froid. Viens faire saucette, Edward ! » L’interpella-t-elle. 

Elle prit les bouteilles d’eau dans le sac à dos et les plongea dans le torrent. « Ça va refroidir notre eau encore mieux que le frigo! »

Edward s’assit un peu en retrait et retira ses chaussures. Il roula le bord de ses jeans et se risqua à mettre ses pieds à l’eau. Il siffla entre ses dents quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l’eau glaciale. Putain de merde, c’est parfait pour m’empêcher de devenir dur ! Il avait l’impression de ratatiner. 

« Connerie de merde, cette eau est glacée ! »

Bella pouffa de rire.

« Passe-moi une des bouteilles, s’il te plaît. »

Bella lui lança une bouteille, et il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher pour ne pas se faire assommer quand elle frôla sa tête à toute vitesse. 

« Mon Dieu je suis désolée, Edward ! J’ai oublié de te dire que je ne sais pas lancer une balle ! » Elle riait et n’était pas vraiment consternée.

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Pas de baseball pour toi, alors ? »

« À moins que tu ne tiennes pas tant que ça à ta tête ! À l’école secondaire, j’avais l’habitude de passer du temps avec une bande de garçons de La Push. Ils aimaient bien jouer au volley ball de plage et, » gloussa-t-elle, « lorsque je jouais avec eux, le taux de blessures augmentait parmi les joueurs, sans compter que je finissais toujours par me blesser moi-même. Jake disait… » Tout à coup elle arrêta de parler, et plusieurs émotions traversèrent son visage : colère, peur et tristesse. Edward pouvait la voir pâlir à vue d’œil. 

« Bon, je vais aller prendre des photos, » finit-elle par dire pour changer de sujet. 

Elle se releva, prit l’appareil photo dans le sac à dos et s’éloigna d’Edward. Elle grimpa sur un gros rocher à l’autre extrémité de la clairière et commença à prendre des photos. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son visage, ses épaules étaient voûtées vers l’intérieur ; son corps tout entier semblait s’être replié sur lui-même.

Putain, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec elle ? Edward essaya de se rappeler ce qu’elle venait de lui confier et réalisa que c’était après avoir prononcé le nom Jake qu’elle avait subitement figé et changé d’attitude. Cela était donc relié avec ses “amis” de La Push.

Est-ce que ces types lui avaient fait du mal ? Le malaise de Bella était plus que physique, ses émotions à fleur de peau montraient qu’elle souffrait mentalement aussi. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Bella quand elle était adolescente ? Edward était déterminé à le découvrir – il allait faire en sorte qu’elle lui révèle son secret. Pas maintenant cependant ; elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Toutefois, il était en mesure de la faire parler. Son pouvoir de persuasion était dangereux, mais il voulait que les confidences viennent d’elle et coulent librement. Oui, il essayerait de se montrer très compréhensif pour qu’elle sente qu’avec lui elle pouvait parler de tout.

Il retira ses pieds du petit torrent et alla s’allonger au soleil. Il enleva son tee-shirt, mit ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Bella avait besoin d’un moment de tranquillité.

De son côté, Bella sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait voulu partager une histoire amusante avec Edward. Ils avaient été tellement détendus ensemble. Mais au moment où elle s’apprêtait à se confier à lui, tout ce qui s’était passé à La Push après la dernière partie de volley ball de plage lui était revenu en mémoire. En fait, c’était la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu sa bande de copains de la réserve indienne.

Une minute elle riait avec Paul, Seth, Embry et Sam. Ils couraient et s’amusaient, et puis elle était entrée en collision avec Seth ; ils étaient tombés dans le sable et s’étaient mis à rouler, Bella riant et lui donnant des claques sur les épaules pour qu’il s’enlève de sur elle. La minute suivante, elle se faisait tirer les cheveux violemment. 

Un Jacob en furie était penché sur elle. Une fois debout, il l’avait traînée le long de la plage jusqu’à sa voiture. Elle n’arrivait pas à tenir droite à cause de la façon dont il la tirait, et elle s’était enfargée à plusieurs reprises. Il lui reprenait toujours le bras et continuait de la tirer. Il avait ouvert la porte du véhicule et l’avait propulsée sur le siège avant. « Ne bouge pas ton cul de là ! » Lui avait-il crié avant de retourner vers Seth. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir toucher à Bella, sale petit enculé ! » Tout le monde autour avait regardé Jacob avec choc. Sam avait essayé de le raisonner. « Jacob, foutu bordel, qu’est-ce qui te prend de te conduire comme ça ? T’as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Jake lui avait enfoncé son poing dans l’estomac. Il était resté planté devant les amis de Bella, tremblant de colère et serrant les poings. « Je vais vous le dire une seule fois, bande de connards : tenez-vous loin de Bella ! Ne la regardez pas, ne lui touchez pas, et ne lui adressez plus jamais la parole ! »

Bella avait tout entendu de l’échange. Elle avait sautée hors de la voiture et avait vomi par saccades sur le sol terreux. Elle pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était retournée dans l’auto et avait regardé Jacob marcher vers elle. Elle était terrifiée. Son petit ami était-il devenu fou ? Il ne s’était jamais comporté de la sorte avant. Bella connaissait Jacob Black et ses amis de La Push depuis qu’elle avait quatre ans. Même lorsqu’elle était allée vivre ailleurs avec sa mère, elle avait continué de passer ses étés avec Jake et tous les autres. 

Jacob était son ami, son compagnon de jeux, et de fil en aiguille ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après avoir échangé des baisers pendant un film alors qu’elle avait seize ans. Ça faisait deux ans qu’ils étaient ensemble…

Bella était incapable d’arrêter de pleurer et de trembler tandis que Jacob remontait dans la voiture. « J… Jake ? Quel est ton foutu problème ? Tu viens d’attaquer Sam ! T’es malade dans la tête ? »

C’était à ce moment là qu’il l’avait frappée pour la première fois. Il l’avait giflée avec le plat de sa main. Au début elle avait peine à y croire. Elle l’avait entendu, l’avait senti, mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Son esprit n’enregistrait plus rien et elle était demeurée silencieuse.

Il l’avait secouée par les épaules. « Écoute-moi bien, sale petite allumeuse ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir te donner en spectacle avec cette bande de morveux ! Tu m’appartiens ! Est-ce que c’est clair ? » Bella le fixait avec des yeux agrandis par l’effroi, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. « RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

« Ooo… oui, » avait-elle répondu d’une voix à peine audible.

« Oui quoi ? »

Elle l’avait regardé plus attentivement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il voulait qu’elle lui dise. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, “Oui, tas de merde, ramène-moi à la maison pour que je demande à mon père de te flanquer une balle dans la cervelle.”

Jacob s’était mis à la secouer encore plus fort, et elle avait craint que ses dents qui s’entrechoquaient ne finissent par casser. Elle avait senti son cou craquer de façon sinistre.

« OUI QUOI ? JE SUIS QUI, MOI, PUTAIN DE BORDEL ? DIS-LE ! DIS “OUI JACOB” ! »

« Oui Jacob, » avait-elle soufflé.

« Gentille fifille. Il faut que tu commences à m’écouter. Il faut que tu commences à bien te conduire. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à te frapper. Est-ce que tu as aimé ça quand j’ai joué les brutes avec toi, bébé ? »

QUOI ? Bella n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quoi ? Est-ce que tout ça était de sa faute ? Elle se souvenait que quelques jours plus tôt Jacob l’avait encouragée à se confier davantage, à lui décrire ses fantasmes les plus osés. Il avait promis de ne jamais abuser de la confiance dont elle lui avait fait cadeau. Jacob savait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur sa vie. Il savait à propos de ses parents et à propos de ses craintes. Et ensuite, elle lui avait parlé de son besoin d’être dominée ; d’avoir quelqu’un qui contrôlerait sa sexualité – lorsqu’elle serait prête, évidemment. Il y avait déjà un moment que Jacob la suppliait de coucher avec lui, mais elle n’était pas prête.

Bien entendu ils avaient commencé à faire certaines choses ensemble, mais ça n’était jamais allé plus loin que des baisers et des caresses sous les vêtements. Quelque chose empêchait Bella d’aller plus loin. Elle n’était pas certaine que Jacob soit celui qu’elle attendait. Elle n’était même pas sûre de l’aimer d’amour. Elle l’aimait bien, mais était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne savait pas. CROYAIT-IL QUE CETTE VIOLENCE DONT IL VENAIT DE FAIRE PREUVE ÉTAIT CE QU’ELLE ATTENDAIT DE LUI ? Elle ne voulait pas de ce monstre !

Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. « S’il te plaît, ramène-moi à la maison, Jake. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Je t’ai posé une question : est-ce que tu es excitée en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de jouer les saintes nitouche à présent, et me laisser te sauter comme je l’entends ? Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ça, bébé, et tu vas me supplier de continuer, je te le promets. » 

« Jacob, ramène-moi TOUT DE SUITE à la maison, je t’en prie – je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » Elle avait commencé à sangloter en serrant ses bras autour d’elle.

Jacob était mécontent. « Maudites femmes qu’il n’y a pas moyen de contenter ! Mais tu vas apprendre, trésor, tu vas apprendre. »

C’était arrivé une fois de plus – juste après la remise des diplômes – après la fête – et ça avait été la dernière fois. Bella avait fait ses valises et avait quitté Forks la même nuit.

Elle n’y était jamais retournée.

Son père ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir lui rendre visite. Mais s’il voulait vraiment la voir, il savait où elle habitait… Il était venu la voir une seule fois durant ses études à l’École des Beaux-Arts de l’Université de Washington, et une autre fois le jour où elle avait obtenu son diplôme. Sinon, elle lui téléphonait toutes les deux semaines pour rester en contact.

Bella commença à faire les exercices de respiration que son thérapeute lui avait enseignés. Elle se concentra pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle était en sécurité. Jacob ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Edward était ici et il allait la protéger. Quoi ? C’est vrai qu’elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Lorsqu’elle se sentit assez calme, elle regarda dans sa direction.

Oh Seigneur ! Il était allongé dans l’herbe… et il était torse nu. Il avait l’air d’un ange. Elle remit son appareil photo à contribution. La scène qu’elle avait devant les yeux était trop craquante pour qu’elle ne saute pas sur l’occasion pour l’immortaliser derrière la lentille. Il était complètement immobile, ses mains derrière sa tête. Sa chevelure brillait comme du bronze sous le soleil du milieu de l’après-midi. Ses cheveux, qui laissaient toujours supposer qu’il venait de sortir du lit après avoir eu la baise du siècle, étaient parfaits dans leur imperfection. 

Elle prit quelques clichés de lui, et ensuite reporta son attention sur la clairière et le magnifique paysage qui l’entourait. Au bout d’un moment, elle rangea l’appareil et alla rejoindre Edward. Elle s’assit à côté de lui et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras avant de continuer à admirer Edward. 

Il ouvrit les yeux. La rencontre entre le vert et le brun.

« Hé, » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Salut. Veux-tu rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement. 

« Dans un petit moment. As-tu pris toutes les photos que tu voulais ? »

« Oui. Hum… j’en ai pris quelques unes de toi étendu comme Apollon quand il désirait attirer les mortelles femelles. Tu avais l’air tellement détendu. Je n’ai pas l’intention de les publier ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais seulement… »

« Hé, relaxe. Tu peux me donner une copie pour ma mère. »

« Avec plaisir, Spar… »

Elle s’arrêta juste à temps, mais Edward roula sur lui-même pour se rapprocher d’elle et commença à la chatouiller. Bella hurla au meurtre et donna des coups de pieds pour essayer de l’empêcher de l’atteindre car elle était très chatouilleuse. 

Elle finit par se retrouver à bout de souffle en dessous de lui. « Arrête, Cullen ! T’as gagné, je promets qu’il n’y aura plus de Sparky par-ci, Sparky par-là… » 

Il voulait l’embrasser. Il voulait la baiser, mais il la laissa s’échapper malgré tout et roula dans l’autre sens. Il se releva afin de remettre ses bas et ses souliers. Ce n’était pas encore le temps. 

Bella rampa pour s’éloigner de lui et se remit debout. Elle rangea l’appareil photo et les bouteilles d’eau dans le sac à dos et entreprit de se rechausser. Puis elle commença à marcher à travers le pré. 

« Hé, Edward ? » Il releva la tête pour la regarder. « Je n’ai pas dit que je ne t’appellerais plus jamais Sparky, tu sais. J’au seulement dit plus de Sparci, Sparla ! » Elle ricana en voyant son expression et se lança dans un sprint.

Edward termina d’attacher ses baskets, attrapa son tee-shirt et se mit à la pourchasser. Elle n’avait aucune chance contre lui et trébucha avant même d’avoir atteint le sentier. Edward revêtit son tee-shirt et s’approcha d’elle lentement mais inéluctablement. Bella était incapable de reprendre sa course ; elle était morte de rire. « Es-tu terrorisée, fillette ? Parce que tu devrais l’être. » Il marcha vers elle comme un lion sur sa proie. Sa voix devint caverneuse comme celle d’un monstre dans un film d’horreur. « Alors dis-moi, ma fifille, est-ce que tu as encore envie de rire à mes dépens? » Le rire qu’il émit par la suite pour mettre de l’emphase à ses paroles était digne d’un affreux cauchemar, mais Bella n’y porta pas attention. En un bond elle fut debout devant lui et lui assena un coup dans les pectoraux. 

« Ne m’appelle JAMAIS comme ça, Edward ! Je ne suis pas ta fifille ! Je ne suis pas une fifille ! Jamais dans cent ans ! T’as compris, putain d’enfoiré ? » 

Edward lui saisit les mains alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau. « Arrête ça ! Bordel, j’ai dit ARRÊTE ! » Il la secoua légèrement, et les vannes du barrage s’ouvrirent en grand. 

Bella s’effondra sur lui. Il la déposa par terre et s’assit à ses côtés. Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il tenta de la calmer en frottant gentiment le creux de son dos. 

Lorsqu’il sentit les tremblements s’estomper, il bougea légèrement et baissa les yeux vers elle pour la contempler. Elle s’était recroquevillée sur son torse ; sa main traçait distraitement ses abdominaux. 

Edward embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « Tu as soif ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge. « Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Edward l’aida à s’asseoir et se plaça derrière elle pour qu’elle soit plus confortable. Il prit le sac à dos de ses épaules et en sortit une des bouteilles. Il positionna ses jambes de chaque côté d’elle. « Repose-toi sur moi, » dit-il au creux de son oreille et il l’attira doucement contre sa poitrine. 

Bella se détendit contre lui en soupirant et but une longue gorgée d’eau. « Je suis désolée- »

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Nous sommes amis, n’est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce qui arrive ici, ça restera ici. Tout ce qui se dit ici restera entre nous. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, Bella. » Il entoura sa taille de ses bras protecteurs et pencha sa tête sur son épaule, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle fit signe que oui. « Est-ce que tu veux partir ? Je sais que tu as besoin d’une explication, et il faut que je te dise- » 

« Seulement si tu veux me le dire, et nous n’avons pas à quitter cet endroit dans la minute, Bella. Nous pouvons rester blottis comme ça aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Bella bougea pour se remettre en position assise, et Edward la laissa faire à regret. Elle se tourna pour être face à lui, et il adopta la même posture qu’elle. De la façon qu’ils étaient installés, leurs genoux se touchaient. Bella avait des larmes sur les joues, et Edward tendit la main pour aller les essuyer, mais elle secoua la tête et frotta son visage avec ses mains. « Je suis un désastre ! »

Edward prit gentiment sa main pour l’enlever de son visage. « Tu es très belle. » Il avait l’air sérieux. Bella se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Il trouve que je suis belle ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le croire, mais elle savait qui elle était et ce qu’elle était ; elle se voyait tous les jours dans le miroir. 

« Edward, s’il te plaît, ne dis rien avant que j’aie terminé de te raconter mon histoire. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais te déballer ça, mais je te fais confiance, pour une raison inexplicable, et je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal. » Il baissa la tête et regarda les mains de Bella qu’il tenait toujours dans les siennes. « C’est vrai, » dit-il. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

« Quand je vivais à Forks avec mon père, je passais mon temps sur la réserve de La Push… »

Elle lui raconta toute son histoire. Elle lui parla de Jacob et de leur amitié avant et après qu’ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi il avait décidé d’être brutal avec elle. Elle ne se censura pas et ne lui épargna aucun détail.

Edward n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de particulièrement violent, et ses parents l’avaient élevé en lui inculquant des valeurs pacifistes, mais en écoutant Bella, il savait sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’il pourrait tuer cet être abjecte qu’était Jacob Black s’il le croisait sur son chemin. 

Pendant que Bella décrivait sa relation avec Jacob, elle garda les yeux rivés au sol, n’osant pas affronter le regard de son ami. Elle avait peur de voir du dégoût sur son visage. Elle lui raconta la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Jacob à propos de ses fantasmes, et elle admit qu’elle était attirée par le BDSM et qu’elle avait fait des recherches pour en connaître davantage sur le sujet car elle était convaincue que sa fascination était une preuve qu’il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement détraqué dans sa tête. Mais elle avait plutôt découvert qu’il y avait plein de gens qui, comme elle, avaient des envies de soumission. 

Bella alla jusqu’à confesser qu’elle avait acheté des jouets érotiques sur internet. Rendue à ce stade-là de son récit, elle n’arrivait plus à s’exprimer sans bafouiller, tellement elle était embarrassée. Elle avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues à mesure qu’elle divulguait tous ces détails intimes de sa vie. « Alors maintenant tu sais que je suis une déséquilibrée. C’est pourquoi j’aime tant mon art ; je peins ce que je vois et je n’ai pas à faire mon introspection. Quand je suis plongée dans mon travail d’artiste, je peux fermer les yeux sur ma nature dépravée, anormale, triste et tourmentée. » 

Elle se releva et remit le sac à dos sur ses épaules. « Je suis vraiment navrée de t’avoir fait mettre le nez dans ma merde comme ça, Edward, mais au moins désormais tu sais à qui tu as affaire… On peut y aller maintenant, » conclut-elle en se retournant pour s’engager dans le sentier, la tête baissée et refusant obstinément de regarder Edward.

Mais il ne la laissa pas s’éloigner. Aussitôt qu’il fut debout, il attrapa sa main. « Holà ! Ralentis un peu et regarde-moi ! » Elle secoua la tête. « Bella, je t’en supplie, regarde-moi. »

Il mit un index sous son menton pour la forcer à relever son visage. « S’il te plaît ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et osa finalement le regarder. Il put voir sa vulnérabilité, sa douleur et ses doutes. Il passa son doigt sur sa joue pour faire disparaître une larme.

« Merci d’avoir assez confiance en moi pour me dire tout ça. Merci d’être mon amie et ma gente dame protectrice. Merci d’être une femme à la fois belle, forte et courageuse. Moi aussi j’ai une histoire à te raconter, et je ne vais pas me défiler, mais si ça ne te dérange pas je vais attendre un peu. Je ne suis pas aussi brave que toi. Cependant je veux que tu saches un truc tout de suite : tu n’es pas une déséquilibrée, d’accord ? » Il lui fit son sourire en coin irrésistible. 

Il y avait d’autres larmes dans les yeux de Bella. Edward espéra que c’était des larmes je joie.

« D’accord. » Elle lui rendit son sourire à travers ses larmes.

Ils parcoururent le sentier en sens inverse. Edward tenait la main de Bella et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Ils n’échangèrent pas une seule parole, mais Edward la sentait exercer une légère pression sur ses doigts. Il sourit et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle est à moi, songea-t-il, cette femme belle comme le jour est à moi.

 

À suivre…

Doux Jésus, justginger en avait vraiment long à raconter cette fois-ci…

Un gros merci à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	7. Chapitre 7

Note de la traductrice : les droits de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et cette histoire que je traduis sort tout droit de l’imagination de justginger.

Vous savez déjà que je suis très heureuse que vous me suiviez dans cette aventure et que vous me laissiez des commentaires. 

Allons-y avec la suite.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 7

 

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent au cottage, Bella resta immobile dans la pièce centrale, indécise. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait chaud, et elle ne se sentait pas à l’aise.

Edward lui sourit gentiment. « Hum, tu es crevée, Bella. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas prendre une douche et faire une petite sieste ? De toute façon c’est l’heure où tout le monde fait la sieste ici, non? C’est trop tôt pour le repas du soir, et je ne suis pas pressé. »

Cette fois-ci il lui faisait carrément son sourire enjôleur. 

Elle opina et se dirigea dans le corridor.

Edward passa les doigts dans sa chevelure et soupira. Il alla à la cuisine et coupa des fruits qu’il disposa dans un grand bol.

En plus de sa fatigue, Bella se sentait vidée, en quelque sorte. Ce n’était pas une sensation si désagréable que ça parce qu’en même temps, elle se sentait plus légère. Elle venait de divulguer ses émotions les plus profondes et les plus sombres à l’un des plus beaux et talentueux acteurs au monde, et il ne s’était pas enfui en courant et en lui criant qu’elle était folle! 

Elle fouilla pour se trouver des vêtements de rechange. Comme il faisait très chaud et humide, elle opta pour une robe soleil bleue fabriquée dans un coton ultra léger. Sa mère lui en avait d’ailleurs acheté plusieurs dans le même genre, ce qui était formidable ; ça dénotait qu’elle s’était souvenue de sa fille assez longtemps pour prendre le temps de faire un peu de shopping pour elle. Bella compléta sa tenue avec une culotte garçonne en dentelle dans des tons de bleu aussi. 

Ses pensées la ramenèrent à Edward lorsqu’elle tourna les robinets de la douche. C’était étrange de songer que presque tout de suite à l’instant où elle l’avait vu (bon, d’accord, après son moment de “panique”) il était devenu juste Edward. Pas Edward Cullen, l’acteur, le playboy, le belligérant, l’homme inaccessible. Juste Edward. Okay, un type très beau, sexy, drôle, agaçant parfois, anxieux, qu’elle aimait et en qui elle avait confiance. Bella se figea dans la douche. Elle l’aimait beaucoup en fait! Elle pouffa de rire à l’absurdité de la situation. C’était complètement surréel, mais c’était bel et bien le cas. Elle aimait bien cet homme, pas la star de cinéma ; même qu’il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas baver d’envie à la vue de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de sa mâchoire, de son corps, de sa ligne de duvet qui menait au paradis (non, ça ça l’excitait toujours autant), de son phallus (elle aimerait bien pouvoir baver à la vue de son phallus… Arrête petite dévergondée!) 

Elle finit de se nettoyer et sortit, se sécha et s’habilla. Après avoir essoré ses cheveux, elle se refit un chignon négligé. 

La robe était douce et fraîche sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas porter de soutien-gorge en dessous, et cette pensée suffit à faire durcir ses mamelons. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et stoppa son geste en voyant Edward assis sur le bord du lit. Il tenait une bouteille d’eau dans sa main. 

Elle s’apprêta à quitter la chambre. « Désolée d’avoir pris si longtemps. Je vais aller m’étendre dans le loft. »

Edward sursauta. « Attends Bella. Prends ça. » Il lui tendit deux cachets. « Aspirine. J’ai pensé que tu en aurais peut-être besoin. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant d’avaler rapidement le médicament avec la moitié du contenu de la bouteille. « Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point j’avais soif. »

Il lui sourit et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Pas de problème. Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas plutôt sur le lit ici ? J’ai déjà allumé la climatisation, et le loft ressemble à l’intérieur d’un four en ce moment. »

Elle était hésitante. Il pouvait le voir parce qu’elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, je veux dire… »

« Arrête de trop réfléchir à propos de tout, Swan. Prends le foutu lit au lieu de rouspéter, » dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda avec une expression plus sombre. « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Il alla à la cuisine et revint avec le linge propre qu’il avait plié méthodiquement. Il se prit un jeans et un boxer et se retira à la salle de bain.

Parfait alors ! Se dit-elle, je vais le prendre, ce foutu lit ! Elle s’enfonça sous la couette et tourna la tête dans les oreillers. Ils avaient gardé l’odeur d’Edward. Une odeur de bois et d’épices et… d’Edward, quoi. Elle sourit et serra l’oreiller contre elle. Au bout d’un moment elle entendit la douche se fermer. 

Bella entendit Edward sortir et elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. « Est-ce que tu dors ? » Elle se retourna pour le regarder, avec seulement son boxer et son jeans qu’il avait zippé mais pas encore boutonné. OH MON DIEU ! Baise-moi ! 

Regarde en l’air, Bella, se dit-elle, et se yeux remontèrent vers le haut jusqu’à ce qu’ils croisent ceux d’Edward. Elle émit un rire forcé. « Comment suis-je censée répondre à ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? J’ai préparé une salade de fruits. Tu en voudrais ? » Sa voix était plus profonde, intense. 

Elle s’assit contre la tête du lit et plaça un oreiller derrière elle. 

« Ça me paraît un bon plan. Devrais-je aller la chercher ? » Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever. 

« Non, non ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Veux-tu aussi quelque chose d’autre à boire ? Du lait ? Du jus ? »

« Non, mon eau me suffit. Merci. »

Il quitta la pièce et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Putain de merde ! Des jeans à moitié détachés et un boxer bleu qu’elle pouvait entrevoir ! Est-ce qu’il essayait de l’achever ou quoi ? Elle sourit. Comme elle y allait ! Elle était peut-être en train de ruiner sa santé avec toutes ses pensées perverses ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait juste de lui raconter sa vie aux allures de cauchemar, et voilà qu’elle recommençait à s’imaginer faire des choses impensables avec lui. Peut-être qu’elle était détraquée. Non, elle savait qu’elle était détraquée. Personne ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées. Personne ne faisait ces choses qu’elle rêvait d’expérimenter et que parfois elle essayait toute seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le placard où se trouvait sa “boîte à magie” comme elle se plaisait à l’appeler. Qui était assez déséquilibré pour voyager jusqu’à l’autre bout de la planète avec CES TRUCS dissimulés dans une boîte à bijoux ? Perverse. Obsédée. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un autre endroit pour les ranger, mais pas maintenant, car Edward était sur le point de revenir. 

Il revint avec un bol, deux fourchettes et un verre de jus. « Pousse-toi ! »

Elle lui fit de la place et il s’assit à ses côtés sur le lit. « Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à laver de la vaisselle alors nous pouvons partager cette coupe, » dit-il, tout sourire. 

Il lui passa une fourchette et il déposa le bol en équilibre sur une de ses cuisses et sur une des cuisses de Bella. 

Il était collé contre elle, épaule contre épaule et cuisse contre cuisse. Il sentit le corps de Bella trembler légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Demanda-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille. 

« Non ! » Grinça-elle. Elle se reprit. « Non, l’orange est acide. » Elle piqua dans un autre fruit avec sa fourchette, évitant son regard. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil au sommet de sa tête et fit un sourire de satisfaction. Tu parles que c’était l’orange qui avait causé sa réaction ! Il savait qu’elle ressentait cette espèce de décharge électrique lorsque leurs peaux entraient en contact. Elle avait l’air délectable dans sa petite robe soleil ; le bleu donnait de l’éclat à sa peau. Bordel ! Elle porterait un sac de jute et elle serait toujours aussi appétissante ! Il cogna son épaule contre la sienne. « Ça va maintenant ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furtif, « Oui, merci, » et elle prit une autre bouchée de fruit.

Il continuèrent de manger en silence mais rirent de bon cœur lorsqu’ils se battaient pour le même morceau de fruit dans le bol.

« C’est pas juste, Edward ! J’avais repéré ce raisin avant toi ! » Elle fit une moue, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Edward fit semblant d’être contrit. « Écoute, poussin, je vois clair dans ton jeu. J’ai des sœurs et je sais comment vous les filles usez de vos talents de comédiennes pour avoir le dernier mot ! » Il sourit et goba le raisin sous les yeux ahuris de Bella.

« Tu as fini ? » Dit-il en remarquant qu’elle avait déposé sa fourchette. 

Elle hocha la tête, somnolente. « Dors un peu, d’accord ? Je serai dans l’autre pièce. » Il sentit sa main sur son bras nu et posa les yeux sur son visage. Elle était encore en train de mordre sa lèvre. Avant qu’il n’ait pu stopper son geste, il se retrouva en train de gentiment passer son pouce sur sa lèvre pour qu’elle arrête. « Tu vas finir par saigner si tu continues de te mordre comme ça, » murmura-t-il. Il retira sa main avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, Edward ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » répondit-il trop vite.

Elle rit de sa réponse hâtive. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Je suis sérieux. Demande toujours. » Il avait encore répliqué de manière avide, comme s’il était impossible que Bella le prenne au dépourvu. 

Elle avait l’air très inconfortable à présent et elle commença à rougir. Elle tortilla ses mains ensemble et Edward dut mettre les siennes dessus pour la calmer.

« Merde, Bella ! Arrête avec ta foutue bougeotte ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Peux-tu rester avec moi ? » Elle avait parlé tellement bas que c’est tout juste s’il l’entendit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il était abasourdi.

Elle roula des yeux et se redressa. « Peux. Tu. Rester. Avec. Moi. S’il te plaît ? Tu sais, pendant que je dors ? » Elle était écarlate maintenant et elle se sentait pitoyable car il était clair qu’Edward n’avait pas l’intention de rester.

« Bien sûr. »

« QUOI ? » Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand pour le regarder.

« Mais oui je peux rester. Une petite sieste ne me ferait pas de tort. » Il était tout sourire. « Mais il y a des conditions, par contre. Tu ne peux pas accaparer le lit et surtout, j’espère que tu ne ronfles pas ! Allez, pousse-toi maintenant. »

Bella se poussa jusqu’à l’autre extrémité du lit et plaça un de ses oreillers sous sa tête. Elle recourba ses jambes et ferma les yeux très fort.

Edward la regarda et soupira. Les femmes sont ridicules, songea-t-il, elles sont extrêmes dans tout ce qu’elles font. Il s’installa dans le lit et Bella sentit une main se mettre en travers de son estomac pour la tirer. « Reviens ici, Mademoiselle Grincheuse ! Tu vas tomber en bas du lit si tu restes aussi loin. » Il la ramena vers lui sans cérémonie, la colla contre sa poitrine et mit sa tête sous son menton. Un de ses bras entourait ses épaules, sous son oreiller, et il enleva doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Il murmura dans ses cheveux, « Fais dodo maintenant, Bella. Tu es en sécurité. » Il bougea la tête et l’embrassa juste derrière l’oreille, puis de son autre bras il encercla son estomac et la caressa distraitement par-dessus sa robe. Il était prêt à s’endormir.

Alors elle ferma les yeux à son tour et écouta sa respiration. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, forts et réguliers, dans son dos. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme qui s’occupait si bien d’elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de confort. Elle se blottit contre Edward et s’endormit paisiblement.

Lorsque Edward se réveilla, il faisait noir. Il se pencha au dessus de Bella qui dormait toujours dans ses bras, en quête de son cellulaire. Il était déjà 20h45. Ils avaient dormi quatre heures ! Il savait qu’il devrait la réveiller, mais il se sentait si confortable avec elle collée contre lui. Qu’y a-t-il de si particulier à propos de cette femme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin de la protéger ? Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai la laisser partir... Edward n’avait jamais éprouvé ça pour aucune femme auparavant. Bella le captivait. Son odeur, son rire, son sourire, même ses crises de colère ! Sa voix le rendait fou, à la fois grave et rauque, comme du whisky sur glaçons. Son corps lui donnait envie de pleurer, bon d’accord, pas pleurer, mais il voulait lui arracher ses vêtements et festoyer de sa poitrine, de son cul et de sa chatte pour des jours à venir. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Son estomac gargouilla et Bella émit un petit gémissement alors qu’elle se réveillait. 

« Est-ce que c’est toi ou bien une bête sauvage que je viens d’entendre ? » Marmonna-t-elle en frottant ses yeux et en s’étirant. Elle se tourna sur son dos et regarda Edward allumer la lampe de chevet.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus éveillée.

Elle vit qu’Edward avait une expression amusée. « Presque 21h. »

« Oh ! » Elle sourit. « Je vais commencer à préparer le souper. »

Edward la regarda plus intensément et Bella se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient presque noirs. De son côté, il avait l’impression qu’il pourrait se noyer dans ceux de Bella. Elle était adorable, exquise, gentille et dévouée. Il traça sa mâchoire avec l’une de ses jointures, tendrement. « Bella, il va falloir qu’on se parle, plus tard. »

Elle rougit et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard cette fois-ci. À la place elle posa sa main sur le contour de son visage. « Je sais, et je meurs d’impatience. » Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

Il hocha la tête et la tourna de sorte que sa bouche touche la main de Bella qu’il embrassa dans la paume. Puis il s’éloigna pour se relever. Mais auparavant, il se pencha et lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse. « Aux chaudrons maintenant, gentille fille ! » Son estomac fit entendre un autre gargouillement.

Bella pouffa de rire et se leva. « Il faut d’abord que j’aille au petit coin. » 

Edward se mit debout et se frotta le visage. Il se sentait dans une forme qu’il n’avait pas éprouvée depuis des années. Il se sentait plus léger, insouciant, détendu et – il osait à peine y croire – presque heureux ! 

Il rit intérieurement en ramassant le bol vide et les fourchettes pour les ramener à la cuisine. 

Il alluma les lumières dans la cuisine et le séjour, et brancha le iPod de Bella au système de son. Il trouva une sélection de classiques du rock dans sa liste.

Bella entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. « Ohé, Edward, que dirais-tu de hamburgers avec frites et salade ? » 

« C’est en plein dans mes goûts, » répondit-il en revenant dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains. « Okay, patronne, où veux-tu que je me mette ? »

Oh Seigneur Dieu ! Cette torture n’en finira donc jamais ? PAR-DESSUS MOI, IDIOT !

Mais elle se contenta de lui donner un tranchoir. Pendant qu’ils préparaient le repas, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. À propos de leurs livres préférés, des films qu’ils aimaient, des endroits où ils étaient allés et ceux qu’ils voulaient visiter. Edward lui parla de la soirée des Oscars et de la fois où il avait remporté le Golden Globe. Il lui raconta d’autres anecdotes sur sa famille et lui confia toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient les Cullen si attachants. Lorsqu’il parlait de ses parents, Bella pouvait sentir combien ces gens s’aimaient et se dévouaient les uns pour les autres. 

Bella sortit les assiettes et se retourna, une expression de tristesse traversant son visage. « Je pense que tes parents sont des gens merveilleux et que tu es très chanceux de faire partie d’une famille aussi extraordinaire. Tu ne devrais jamais les prendre pour acquis. » Elle éteignit le feu sur la cuisinière. Edward vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « Eh bien, je sais que tu es spéciale et que ta famille devrait se considérer très fortunée que tu en fasses partie. » Il la pressa affectueusement et s’éloigna à nouveau. 

« Prendrais-tu de la bière ou du vin ? » 

« Du vin, s’il te plaît. »

Il ouvrit la bouteille, prit deux verres et vint porter le tout à la table de la salle à manger. Il alluma des chandelles.

Il revint chercher des napperons, les couverts et les assiettes pendant que Bella s’apprêtait à faire le service.

« Nous mangeons dans l’autre pièce ce soir, » dit-il en passant près d’elle.

« En quel honneur ? »

« J’ai juste pensé que nous y serions plus à l’aise. »

« D’accord, tu es maître à bord, » répondit-elle en riant.

Bella alla porter les choses dans la salle à manger, et quand elle fit le tour de la petite table pour aller s’asseoir, Edward tira sa chaise. Elle sourit. « Merci bien, cher monsieur. »

Elle oublia de respirer lorsqu’il chuchota à son oreille, « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, belle demoiselle. »

Pendant qu’ils mangeaient, Edward questionna Bella sur ses années à l’école et elle lui parla des quelques amis qu’elle avait eus en grandissant, et de Ben et Angela, ses deux amis les plus proches en ce moment. C’est alors qu’elle se rappela qu’elle devait passer un coup de fil à ses parents. 

« Tu sais, » dit-elle tandis qu’ils nettoyaient la cuisine, « tu devrais téléphoner à tes parents toi aussi. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais appeler ma mère et Emmett. Voyons voir, il est 22h30, ça veut dire à peu près 13h30 à la maison. Faisons nos appels maintenant, et ensuite nous aurons le reste de la soirée à notre disposition. »

Bella sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche pour rejoindre son père. « Hé papa, c’est moi, Bella. » Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Edward et rougit, embarrassée, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. « Charlie, on dirait que tu as encore bu ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas au travail ? Oh, c’est ton jour de congé… Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Allons, papa, tu dois être en mesure de t’occuper de toi mieux que ça ! » Bella sonnait comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. « Comment va Sue ? Tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé cette fois-ci ? Papa, si tu l’aimes, tu dois te comporter mieux que ça envers elle ! C’est ça, retourne à ta partie de baseball… Salut. » Pendant un long moment elle resta figée devant la fenêtre, et Edward la vit passer le revers de sa main sur ses joues. Elle frotta sa tête contre la fenêtre. « Maudit Charlie, » soupira-t-elle. Elle se reprit en main et composa un autre numéro.

« Hé maman, oui, c’est moi ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh, désolée ! Sûr, profites-en bien. À la prochaine. » Elle retourna à la table et se versa un autre verre de vin. « Qu’ils aillent au diable ! » Elle porta un toast et avala la moitié du contenu de son verre. Elle rencontra les yeux d’Edward et celui-ci sentit son cœur se pincer à la vue de sa compagne qui était triste et blessée mais qui essayait quand même de sourire.

« Alors voilà, c’est ma famille ! Des gens qui devraient sauter de joie de m’avoir comme rejeton ; ils m’aiment tellement qu’ils se fichent éperdument que je sois partie trois mois à l’autre bout du monde ! Ils n’ont même pas été foutus de m’appeler une seule fois pour savoir si je m’étais bien rendue à destination ! Ils n’ont aucune idée de ce que je fais, et ils s’en balancent ! »

« Bella- »

« Non, ça va Edward. J’ai l’habitude. Je suis juste embarrassée que tu aies été témoin de ça. Excuse-moi, il faut que je passe un coup de fil à celle qui est maintenant l’“EX” copine de mon père pour lui demander de jeter un coup d’œil sur lui afin que les gentils habitants de Forks ne découvrent pas que le chef de police de la ville est un putain d’ivrogne ! »

Elle retourna à la fenêtre et composa un autre numéro. « Hé, Seth ! C’est bon de t’entendre aussi. Je vais bien. Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Je suis navrée. J’ai besoin d’une faveur. Peux-tu aller le voir plus tard ? Je sais. Je suis désolée, petit. » Elle rit. « Merci beaucoup, Seth. Dis à ta mère que je pense à elle. Et, Seth ? Rappelle-toi notre promesse – pas un mot à… qui tu sais. Merci petit frère, je t’en dois une. Au revoir. »

Bella se rendit compte qu’Edward était dehors en train de fumer une cigarette. Il lui avait resservi du vin. Elle prit son verre et alla le rejoindre sur la terrasse. Comme elle s’assoyait, elle réalisa qu’il parlait au téléphone. Elle se releva précipitamment pour le laisser faire ses appels en toute confidentialité, mais il attrapa sa main et secoua la tête. « Reste, » fit-il silencieusement en remuant les lèvres. Elle se rassit. Edward garda sa main dans la sienne et traça des cercles sur le dessus pour la rassurer. 

Pour se donner une contenance, elle continua à boire son vin, profitant de la tiédeur de la nuit. Elle était plus détendue à présent qu’elle avait fait ses appels téléphoniques. Charlie était encore ivre et n’avait même pas reconnu sa voix, et sa mère était irritée parce qu’elle l’avait dérangée alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à monter à bord d’un avion avec “oncle Phil.” 

Elle sourit en entendant Edward rire au téléphone. « Bordel, Emm, tu remportes la palme ! T’as vraiment dit ça à mon agent ? Pas étonnant qu’il ne m’ait pas rappelé. Déjà que Josh déteste ma famille – il trouve que vous n’avez aucune manière… » Il rit encore. « Est-ce que tu as parlé à Esme ? » Bella tendit l’oreille. Il parlait de sa petite amie ou de sa maîtresse, ou peu importe, devant elle ? Quel culot il avait !

« Je sais, je vais l’appeler tout de suite. Bon Dieu, vous me manquez tellement ! À bientôt, oui. Le bonjour à Rosalie aussi. »

Edward regarda Bella tout en écrasant son mégot. Il prit une gorgée de vin. « Ce ne sera pas long, d’accord ? » Il se pencha vers elle, et comme elle était certaine qu’il allait l’embrasser, elle recula vivement et se leva. Elle voulait retourner à l’intérieur, mais auparavant elle stoppa devant lui. « Alors tu vas téléphoner à Esme à maintenant ? Envoie-lui tout mon amour ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Edward serra son poignet pour l’empêcher de se défiler. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. QU’EST-CE QUE ? « En fait oui, JE VAIS téléphoner à Esme, et tu peux rester. »

Bella tenta encore de s’extirper de l’emprise d’Edward, mais sans succès. « QUOI ? Tu me dégoûtes, Edward. Tu voudrais que je reste ici à t’écouter parler à Esme après ce qui s’est passé l’autre nuit? Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Edward déposa le verre de vin de Bella sur la table et la fit asseoir sur lui. Il la tenait serrée pour ne pas qu’elle s’échappe. Elle essaya quand même. « Lâche-moi, maudit homme des cavernes ! Cro-Magnon ! Imbécile ! Laisse-moi rentrer, putain de bordel ! J’ai eu ma dose de merde pour la journée ! »

Mais Edward ne voulait rien savoir et il la tenait comme dans un étau. « Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher alors tiens-toi tranquille, ISABELLA! » 

Sa voix la tranquillisa instantanément. Wow ! La Voix. À la fois velours et acier. 

« Dis-moi, maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu as contre le fait que j’appelle ma mère ? »

« Je n’ai rien contre ta mère. Je parlais d’Esme, » répliqua-t-elle, contrariée.

Elle entendit Edward émettre un rire étouffé avant de répondre très calmement, « Bella, Esme EST ma mère. »

Tout à coup Bella voulut disparaître sous terre tellement elle était mortifiée. TU PEUX M’ACHEVER MAINTENANT, BON DIEU, JE ME FOUS DE QUELLE MANIÈRE, MAIS JE VEUX MOURIR…

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Bella ? Parle-moi ! »

Bella enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Mermermerde ! Bordel ! Euh, l’autre jour, quand tu parlais au téléphone, je suis entrée et je t’ai entendu. Tu as dit “Je t’aime, Esme” et tu avais l’air d’un amoureux transi, triste et malheureux qu’elle ne soit pas avec toi, et j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait de ta copine. » Sa voix s’affaiblissait à mesure qu’elle tentait de s’expliquer. Edward dut se pencher plus près pour capter ses derniers mots. 

Il essaya de lui retirer les mains du visage, et quand elle les enleva finalement, il la tourna pour qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Je t’ai dit que je n’ai pas de petite amie. Et je n’ai pas l’habitude de mentir. » Il fronçait les sourcils, mais c’était en signe d’amusement. 

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir demandé, tout simplement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, rouge comme une tomate.

Il lui sourit gaiement. « Chère Bella Swan, serais-tu jalouse de ma “petite maman” par hasard ? » Ne put-il s’empêcher de la narguer.

Elle rit et tapa la poitrine d’Edward. « Tais-toi ! Où est mon vin ? Allez, appelle-la maintenant ! » Ricana-t-elle. 

Elle se leva, et cette fois il la laissa bouger. Elle se rassit à côté de lui. Il reprit sa main dans la sienne tout en composant l’appel avec l’autre. 

« Hé, ma petite maman ! » Bella ricana de plus belle. « Juste un bref coup de fil pour vous laisser savoir que tout va bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Il regarda Bella et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Maman ! Je ne suis pas comme mon frère, le sauvage ! Tu le sais très bien. Dis à papa que je l’aime. Vous venez aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Super ! » Sa mine devint plus sérieuse. « Je sais. Je t’aime, Esme. » Et Bella vit encore cette expression de tendresse et d’amour infini dans ses yeux. « Au revoir. »

Il déposa son BlackBerry et dévisagea Bella. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’appelles Esme et Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Esme et Carlisle sont mes parents adoptifs. Mes parents biologiques, Beth et Ed Masen, se sont tués dans un accident de voiture quand j’avais deux ans. Carlisle et Esme étaient mon parrain et ma marraine, et ils m’ont tout de suite pris avec eux, et c’est ainsi que je suis devenu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Ils sont les meilleurs parents sur qui je pouvais tomber. Quand je parle avec Esme, elle me dit toujours “je t’aime, mon fils” et je lui dis “je t’aime, Esme”. Je pense qu’on s’est toujours exprimés comme ça. »

Bella tenait sa main très fort dans la sienne. « Edward, ils ont l’air merveilleux. »

« Ils le sont. Esme est… incroyable. »

Edward se releva et Bella l’imita. Il prit sa main. « Allez, il faut qu’on se parle. »

Ils allèrent s’installer sur un des sofas dans le living room avec leurs verres de vin. Edward s’arrangea pour que Bella soit tout contre lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va à présent. Je pense que tu voulais dire quelque chose à propos de cet après-midi, » dit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Edward avait l’air un peu mal à l’aise en lui faisant un signe affirmatif. 

« Je vais te raconter une histoire à mon propos. Il n’y a que quatre autres personnes dans mon entourage qui sont dans le secret, mais je te fais confiance. Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents apprennent ce secret, mais ça ne changerait pas ce que je suis s’ils le découvraient. Je suis ce que je suis. » Bella caressa gentiment sa main, comme pour le réconforter et l’encourager à poursuivre son récit. Il avait envie de sourire à la pensée qu’elle était là pour lui, quoi qu’il dise.

« L’histoire débute lorsque j’avais seize ans et que j’ai joué dans mon premier film. C’est à ce moment là que j’ai rencontré Jasper Whitlock. C’était son premier film important aussi, et il avait dix-huit ans. L’actrice principale était Carol Kane. » Il regarda Bella et sourit pour la rassurer. « Elle était très belle, et elle était de douze ans mon aînée. Je dois admettre que j’avais un gros béguin pour elle ! » Dit-il en riant, tandis que Bella fronçait les sourcil, confuse. Où s’en va-t-il avec cette histoire ? Ils prirent tous les deux une gorgée de vin. 

« Toujours est-il que Carol a commencé à flirter avec moi, et que je me suis laissé faire… Je pense que j’ai dû bander en permanence durant six semaines d’affilée. » Il rit encore et Bella devint écarlate.

Tout en parlant, Edward surveillait les réactions de sa compagne, mais à part de rougir violemment, elle était très calme. Tout va bien jusqu’à maintenant, pensa-t-il, elle ne semble pas sur le point de s’enfuir en hurlant comme une malade. 

« Carol a de l’expérience dans plusieurs domaines. Elle m’a montré différentes façons d’expérimenter la sexualité. Elle était subtile dans son approche, mais elle ne cachait pas son style de vie. Un jour, elle m’a demandé de lui administrer une fessée. Au début j’étais horrifié, mais j’étais également très excité. » Bella commença à se tortiller. Edward la serra plus fort contre lui et enferma ses mains dans les siennes. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ceci est MON histoire, pas la tienne, alors ne juge pas, d’accord ? » 

Elle hocha la tête. « D’accord, » murmura-t-elle.

« Et bien, j’ai fait ce qu’elle me demandait. C’était évident qu’elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se faire traiter ainsi. Ça a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Pas le fait de la frapper ; c’était beaucoup plus que ça. Les sensations que me procurait le fait d’avoir le contrôle sur quelqu’un, c’était une révélation, et c’était naturel chez moi. Comme je l’ai dit, Carol est un bon professeur avec toute l’expérience souhaitée, et j’étais désireux et avide d’apprendre. J’ai découvert que j’aimais dominer. Carol m’a appris comment le faire dans les règles. Bella est-ce que tu as entendu parler de B/D/S/M ? De domination et de soumission ? » 

Bella regardait Edward avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration était rapide et erratique. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle. Il savait déjà la réponse à cette question puisqu’elle lui en avait vaguement parlé dans l’après-midi. 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je t’ai dit que… j’ai fait, heu… des recherches. » Elle baissa les yeux rapidement et s’éloigna pour attraper son verre de vin. Elle le vida sans oser reporter son attention sur Edward.

Donne-lui le temps d’assimiler tout ça, se dit-il. Mais il avait vu la lueur d’exaltation dans les yeux de Bella. C’était suffisant pour l’exciter et il se sentit durcir. Bordel ! La patience n’était pas sa force. Mais il fallait qu’il transige avec souplesse – ultimement tout reposait sur ses épaules. 

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais, » dit-il simplement en faisant un mouvement pour prendre son verre. 

Bella inspira profondément et expira lentement. Elle fixa le plancher, puis le plafond, et ensuite elle s’éloigna encore un peu d’Edward. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il voulait lui laisser tout l’espace dont elle avait besoin. 

« Euh, c’est à propos de personnes qui dominent et de personnes qui se soumettent. Il y a des gens qui aiment avoir le contrôle et d’autres qui aiment être pris en charge. C’est à propos de se donner à l’autre totalement. C’est, euh, une forme de sexualité en dehors des normes. Et le Dominant pousse la personne soumise à… » Elle déglutit bruyamment, «…à explorer ses, euh… ses limites. Je sais qu’il y a des punitions et des jeux qui impliquent de la douleur et… » Sa voix devint comme du miel et elle le regarda à travers ses cils pour terminer sa phrase, « … et du p… plaisir. »

Elle se leva et attrapa son verre vide. « J’ai encore soif ! » Elle s’enfuit à la cuisine et Edward entendit la porte du frigo se refermer avec fracas.

Il voulait aller la rejoindre pour la calmer, mais il savait qu’elle avait besoin de temps et d’espace pour “digérer” cette conversation qui avait pris un tournant singulier. 

Bella finit par revenir avec la bouteille et son verre et se rassit de manière hésitante à l’autre extrémité du divan.

Edward ne bougea pas mais fit remarquer, « Tu vas tomber à la renverse si tu restes là. Viens donc un peu ici. »

Bella obéit à reculons, et lorsqu’elle fut à nouveau à ses côtés, elle s’enfonça dans le dossier, ferma les yeux, et mordilla sa lèvre. 

« Tu es certaine que ça va toujours ? » Interrogea-t-il tranquillement, sans la toucher, mais son corps tourné dans sa direction.

Elle déglutit encore, sentant son pouls battre comme un fou dans sa gorge. « Oui, Edward. »

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement. 

« Isabella, je t’en prie, regarde-moi. » Bella haleta et ouvrit les yeux en vitesse pour le regarder. Il avait encore utilisé la Voix pour s’adresser à elle. Profonde, sombre, dominatrice !

Il lui sourit. Il allongea le bras et lui enleva le verre des mains pour le déposer sur la table à café. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Il frotta son pouce sur la peau nue de ses épaules et la sentit tressaillir. 

« Je veux que tu m’écoutes, Bella. Ne me coupe pas avant que j’aie fini, compris ? »

« Ou – Oui. »

Il sourit encore. 

« Ce que Jacob t’a fait subir était de l’abus, PAS de la domination. Tu étais jeune et tu ne saisissais pas encore complètement tes désirs et tes besoins. Si seulement tu avais pu attendre. Tu t’es rendue vulnérable en révélant tes fantasmes à ton petit ami, et ce fils de pute en a profité pour te battre. Il t’a frappée ! Il t’a blessée ! » Les yeux d’Edward étaient enflammés. « Est-ce qu’il y en a eu d’autres ? Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a profité de toi, ou t’a fait du mal ? »

Edward réalisa que Bella avait l’air effrayé. Merde ! Il devait se calmer ! Il recommença à caresser ses épaules là où elles étaient à découvert. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Bella. Je suis fâché POUR toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle mit sa main sur sa mâchoire et ne la bougea pas. « Je sais. Merci de vouloir me protéger. Et non – il n’y a eu personne d’autre. J’avais bien trop peur de me retrouver dans la même situation. »

Edward se sentit relaxer. Il se pencha vers elle pour appuyer son front contre le sien. « Bella, je suis tellement désolé que tu aies mis le verrou sur ce côté de ta personnalité. »

Il s’enfonça dans le sofa mais garda sa main dans la sienne et la plaça sur sa cuisse. 

« Tu sais que tu es une soumise naturelle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella était écarlate, mais elle le regarda et hocha la tête. 

« Et je suis un Dominant. »

« Encore à ce jour ? » Questionna-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Il sourit. « Oui. Je ne peux pas arrêter de l’être sur commande. Ça fait partie intégrante de qui je suis, de ma personnalité. C’est pareil pour toi. » Il l’observa attentivement. Est-ce qu’elle allait le réfuter ?

Elle hocha encore la tête. « J’ai essayé d’ignorer cette partie de moi, » répondit-elle d’une voix morose. 

« Et tu es misérable, n’est-ce pas ? » Il savait qu’il la poussait très loin dans ses retranchements, mais s’ils pouvaient dépasser ce stade, cela allait vraiment en valoir la peine.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as des questions pour moi ? »

Bella eut un petit rire nerveux. « Seulement des centaines. Je peux te parler en toute liberté ? »

Sa verge devint dure comme du marbre dans son pantalon. Est-ce qu’elle venait juste de lui demander la permission avant de parler ?

« Tu peux. »

« Comment fais-tu pour garder secret ton style de vie ? »

« Jasper m’a introduit dans une espèce de club privé. C’est un groupe de gens comme nous, qui sont très discrets. Mais j’ai attendu trois ans avant de révéler ma vraie nature à Jasper. Si j’avais su… »

« Alors Jasper est… »

« Un Dom, oui. Ma sœur Alice est sa copine et sa soumise. » Edward poursuivit la discussion en expliquant comment Jasper aussi avait été séduit par Carol et comment il avait introduit Edward dans le club, de même que la façon dont Jasper avait rencontré Alice.

« Wow! » Bella se cala dans le sofa. Après un moment, elle regarda Edward et dit doucement, « Ils sont tellement chanceux de s’être trouvés et de se compléter si bien ! »

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas si rare que ça. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec de grands yeux. « Vraiment ? Il y a d’autres couples comme eux ? »

« Bien entendu. » Edward lui souriait d’une drôle de façon tout à coup.

« Mais, tu n’as pas de petite amie ni de soumise ? » Elle le regardait avec attention, comme s’il était devenu une énigme pour elle.

Edward prit son temps pour lui répondre, et il parla très lentement. Maintenant ou jamais. 

« Non, je n’avais jamais rencontré une fille que j’aurais voulu fréquenter et qui aurait aussi rempli le rôle de soumise… » Les yeux de Bella ne quittaient pas les siens. « … Jusqu’à il y a deux jours… » 

 

À suivre…

 

a/n: The good times begin next chapter! Lemons and stuff…

Pour celles qui n’auraient pas compris cette petite note que j’ai copiée directement du chapitre : les lemons commencent la semaine prochaine ☺

Un gros merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration.

Milk.


	8. Chapitre 8

Note de la traductrice : Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de la saga Twilight, justginger est l’auteure de People like us, et moi je m’amuse à traduire cette histoire en français pour en faire cadeau à Fleur50 ainsi qu’à toutes les lectrices francophones à travers le monde.

Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires, et entrons maintenant dans le vif de l’action. Aussi, je voudrais préciser tout de suite que lorsque Bella va s’adresser à Edward en tant que sa soumise, elle va le vouvoyer.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 8

 

Bella se figea. « Je… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que tu veux dire. » Est-ce que j’ai perdu la tête ? Ou peut-être lui ?

Ses paumes étaient moites et elle tenta de reprendre possession de ses mains qu’Edward tenait toujours dans les siennes. Il la regarda calmement, ouvrit ses mains pour les frotter gentiment sur ses cuisses, mais ensuite il les reprit pour les tenir encore. « Détends-toi, Bella. On ne fait que discuter. Prends de grandes respirations. »

Elle essaya de faire ce qu’il lui disait, mais son cœur n’arrêtait pas de battre la chamade.

Edward continua de l’observer avec un mélange d’amusement et d’inquiétude. Finalement elle se calma assez pour l’écouter. Elle déglutit bruyamment. « Okay, ça va. »

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue du revers de la main. « Je t’aime beaucoup, Bella. C’est évident que ça clique bien entre nous, que nous éprouvons de l’attirance l’un pour l’autre. L’électricité… »

« L’électricité ! » Bella prononça le mot en même temps qu’Edward et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu l’as sentie toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que je l’ai sentie ! Je croyais que j’étais cinglé, mais ça continue de se produire chaque fois que- »

« … Nous nous touchons, » termina Bella avant de rougir d’avoir eu l’audace de finir sa phrase pour lui. « Moi aussi je t’aime beaucoup, Edward. » Elle pouffa de rire. « Foutue merde, je me sens comme si j’avais quinze ans! Seulement à l’époque je n’utilisais jamais de gros mots. Pas à voix haute en tous cas… » Je suis en train de perdre les pédales! Ses pensées étaient toutes embrouillées. Il a dit qu’il m’aimait beaucoup. Putain, il est dérangé ou quoi ? Il doit avoir une fêlure dans le coco pour éprouver ce genre de sentiment à mon égard… 

« Alors quoi maintenant, M. Dom ? Vous voulez m’attacher et me fouetter ? » Mon Dieu, ma vieille, tourne ta langue avant de parler ! Putain de merde, c’est bien le moment de faire ton arrogante ! 

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward et éclata de rire juste à voir son expression. Ses sourcils étaient relevés jusqu’à la ligne de son cuir chevelu et sa bouche était grande ouverte en signe de surprise. Ou de choc.

« Oh, Edward, si tu… si tu voyais la mine que tu fais ! » Et ce disant, elle s’écrasa sur le divan pour laisser libre cours à son fou rire. 

Le cerveau d’Edward cessa de fonctionner pour un petit moment. Bordel, est-ce qu’elle vient juste de dire ça ? Est-ce qu’elle plaisantait ? Évidemment qu’elle plaisantait, espèce de con ! Triple idiot d’enculé !

Il y avait une partie de lui qui souhaitait que Bella ne cesse jamais de le surprendre et qu’elle ait été sérieuse la minute précédente. Elle voulait jouer, hein? Edward sourit intérieurement. Eh bien, deux pouvaient s’amuser à ce jeu.

Il se pencha en souriant à l’intention de Bella tandis qu’elle essayait de se rasseoir convenablement tout en essuyant ses joues. Elle avait ri aux larmes et elle arrivait difficilement à retrouver son sérieux.

« Surveille tes paroles, fillette. À moins que tu n’aies réellement ce genre de désirs… »

Bella arrêta de rire subitement. Et ce fut au tour d’Edward de rire à gorge déployée.

Lorsque Bella comprit qu’il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. « Edward, méchant garçon ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle était à moitié fâchée. Mais si elle voulait être franche avec elle-même, c’est EXACTEMENT ce qu’elle désirait! Okay, peut-être pas le fouet tout de suite, mais s’il lui donnait une fessée et qu’il l’attachait ? Bella commença à faire travailler ses méninges. Est-ce qu’elle pourrait parvenir à le lui faire faire sans avoir à le demander ? Hum…

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » Demanda Edward en faisant semblant d’avoir très mal au bras.

« Ne m’allume pas comme ça, » murmura-t-elle – est-ce qu’elle était vraiment en train de faire ça ?

Mais Edward se fit sérieux tout à coup en la regardant. « Bella, je ne joue jamais avec des allumettes, à moins, justement, de vouloir allumer un vrai feu. »

« Vraiment ? » La question de Bella sonna comme un cri haut perché.

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Oh. » Putain de bordel, c’était son jour de chance!

Ils restèrent assis là pendant longtemps, à se jauger du regard, l’électricité autour d’eux suffisante pour éclairer une petite ville. Lentement, Edward traça la joue de Bella avec le bout de son doigt; il fit descendre celui-ci dans son cou et alla le placer à l’endroit où il pouvait sentir son pouls. 

Bella ne pouvait pas rester immobile plus longtemps. Elle se pencha vers Edward et traça ses sourcils de la même façon délicate qu’il avait touché sa joue. Elle balaya une mèche de cheveux de son front, mais sursauta et battit en retraite lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, Bella ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle sans hésiter. « Et toi ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. »

« Edward ? »

« Quoi, mon cœur ? »

« Veux-tu m’embrasser ? S’il te plaît ? »

Edward se pencha dans sa direction avec précaution, sans jamais la quitter du regard, et très doucement il frôla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il répéta son geste, mais cette fois il plaça gentiment sa main dans son dos. Bella écarta les lèvres et Edward en profita pour effleurer sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue avant de s’aventurer plus loin.

Soudainement, le barrage qui empêchait les émotions de Bella de déborder céda, et elle se retrouva en train de se presser contre Edward qui s’enfonça dans les coussins du sofa. Elle l’entoura de ses bras et ses mains allèrent fourrager dans sa magnifique crinière. Sa langue s’invita dans sa bouche, comme si elle voulait s’en abreuver. La langue d’Edward l’accueillit et elle poussa une plainte dans sa bouche.

Edward se figea alors que Bella continuait à s’approprier de lui sans réserve, comme s’il était une montagne qu’elle cherchait à conquérir. Merde alors ! Quelle mouche l’a piquée ? Son sexe était dur comme le roc et il le sentait appuyer contre la jambe de Bella. Il aurait voulu lui arracher ses vêtements dans la seconde, mais il savait aussi que maintenant n’était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. 

Il retira gentiment les mains de Bella de ses cheveux et la repoussa délicatement pour qu’elle s’enlève de sur lui. Il tint ses poignets dans une de ses mains.

Bella était toute rouge, ses lèvres étaient enflées, et sa respiration était erratique. En fait, elle ne respirait plus, elle haletait. 

« Ouf ! » Murmura-t-elle avant d’ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« On peut dire ça, oui, » souffla Edward.

Bella reporta son attention sur les yeux de son compagnon et s’éloigna de lui dans un geste leste. « Oh putain ! Je suis désolée ! Tu m’as embrassée, et moi je t’ai attaqué comme une fanatique ou une détraquée. Je SUIS détraquée ! D’accord, pas vraiment… » Elle divaguait à présent.

Edward mit une main devant sa bouche pour la stopper. « Tais-toi, Bella, » dit-il fermement, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel, Swan, tu réponds à tes propres questions, et tu penses beaucoup trop ! Est-ce que j’ai l’air traumatisé ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air effrayé ? »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Alors, selon toi, est-ce que je suis sur le point de m’évanouir ? »

Elle le regarda un moment et il la sentit sourire sous sa main. Elle fit un signe négatif et il enleva sa main.

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Il lui sourit. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre notre temps ? Il n’y a aucune pression et rien ne sert de tout précipiter, okay ? On peut y aller à ton rythme. »

Bella retourna son sourire. « Tu me donnes le contrôle ? Hum, pas très Dom-Edward, ça. »

Edward releva son sourcil de façon irrésistible. « Seulement momentanément, Bella. »

Bella redevint plus sérieuse et se mordit la lèvre. « D’accord. Heu, peux-tu m’embrasser encore ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Le sourire d’Edward s’accentua. « Pourquoi ne m’embrasserais-tu pas, à la place ? »

Bella fit la moue. « Pourquoi ? »

Il ne lui souriait plus à présent; il la regardait très intensément, et il baissa la voix de manière délibérée. « Parce que c’est ce que je veux. Parce que ça me contenterait. Est-ce que tu veux me contenter, Isabella ? »

Était-elle prête pour ça ? Il fallait qu’il le sache maintenant, avant de s’investir davantage dans cette relation. Il savait qu’elle était celle qu’il avait cherchée pendant tout ce temps. Mais, lui, était-il celui qu’elle attendait ? Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Elle était toujours rouge comme un coquelicot mais elle soutint son regard pour lui répondre. « Oui, Edward, je veux te contenter. » Et en murmurant ces paroles, elle humecta ses lèvres.

Elle s’appuya sur ses genoux et se tourna pour faire complètement face à Edward. Ensuite elle s’installa sur lui de manière à approfondir le contact avec lui. Elle frétillait légèrement des hanches, et Edward dut poser ses mains dessus, à demi pour la sommer de se tenir tranquille, et à demi parce qu’il voulait profiter de sa proximité. Bon sang, elle ne rendait pas les choses faciles en gigotant de la sorte ! 

Bella pouvait sentir l’érection de son compagnon frotter l’intérieur de ses cuisses, tout près de son intimité dont elle sentait les fluides s’écouler et mouiller sa petite culotte. Elle désirait tellement cet homme à cet instant précis. Jamais de sa vie avait-elle éprouvé un désir aussi fort pour quelqu’un ou quelque chose auparavant. Elle fit courir ses mains vers le haut sur la poitrine d’Edward, ratissant ses mamelons avec ses ongles, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Elle continua son exploration, remontant dans son cou, pour finalement retourner caresser ses cheveux. Elle raffolait de ses cheveux qui étaient en eux-mêmes un appel à la luxure. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, déterminée à lui faire bien comprendre qu’elle agissait en accord avec ses propres pulsions.

Les yeux vert émeraude d’Edward brûlaient d’un feu que Bella ne leur avait jamais vu depuis qu’elle le connaissait. On aurait dit qu’il essayait de l’hypnotiser avec ce regard si intense ; elle était éblouie, enchantée, et elle voulait être à la hauteur de toutes ses attentes. Était-il possible que cet homme détienne la clé des tous ses désirs et fantasmes ? Était-il possible qu’il soit celui qu’elle avait tant attendu ? 

Bella gémit et se pencha pour l’embrasser, tout en douceur, comme une réflexion du baiser que lui-même lui avait donné tout à l’heure. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes encore et encore pour se rassasier, puis elle suça gentiment sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller et de la lécher. 

« Tellement bon, » souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche tout en pressant son corps pour fusionner avec Edward. Elle frotta sa chatte contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle était déjà en combustion et elle avait besoin de soulager son désir. Elle recommença à bouger des hanches.

Edward avait l’impression d’être à la fois en enfer et au paradis ! Il voulait la baiser tout de suite ! Il voulait la prendre contre le mur; il voulait la posséder avec force et vivacité et la faire crier son nom jusqu’à ce qu’elle en oublie tout le reste ! Il voulait l’étendre confortablement et lui faire l’amour avec douceur. Edward n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir jamais fait l’amour à une femme par le passé. Il voulait retourner Bella et qu’elle ploie dans ses bras; qu’elle fonde pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Il transpirait à force de tenir ses pulsions en laisse, mais il fallait que Bella ait le contrôle de leurs actions en ce moment. Il le fallait, car cela allait lui prouver qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal. C’est ainsi qu’il répondit aux avances de Bella tout en refoulant ses propres envies. Après tout, c’était du bien-être de Bella qu’il était question ici. Si elle devenait sa soumise – et il savait que c’était ce qu’elle voulait – il faudrait toujours qu’elle passe en priorité. Il pouvait agir de sorte que ce soit le cas; c’était le rôle pour lequel il avait été entraîné et il s’y était habitué.

Lorsqu’ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, Bella appuya son front contre le sien et sourit. « Ça va jusqu’à maintenant ? »

« Tu es en train de me tuer ! » Grogna-t-il en l’attirant plus près de lui. « Tu es tellement belle et désirable, mais tu es aussi un vrai danger pour moi ! » S’exclama-t-il en riant.

Bella recula et lui lança un regard malicieux, feignant d’être choquée. « Suis-je si mauvaise que ça, Monsieur ? »

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Merde, Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me balancer des trucs comme ça quand je suis dans cet état-là, et est-ce que je t’ai donné la permission de m’appeler “Monsieur”? » Il sentait que son contrôle allait bientôt lui faire défaut. « Écoute, je crois que nous nous sommes assez excités pour un soir, pas toi ? » Et en disant ça, il prit Bella pour l’enlever de sur ses cuisses et la rasseoir à côté de lui. Il voulait mettre une distance entre eux. Avant de perdre la tête…

Mais Bella ne l’entendait pas ainsi. Elle sauta sur ses pieds tellement rapidement qu’elle manqua perdre l’équilibre et dut se retenir de justesse. Elle fit deux pas et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches.

Oh, oh, il connaissait cette expression. Elle était fâchée et frustrée.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Edward se leva lentement à son tour, passant encore la main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il en écho afin de donner à Bella le temps de réfléchir plus à fond avant de se déchaîner sur lui.

Toutefois, elle n’avait apparemment pas l’intention de réfléchir plus à fond. « Tu m’as très bien entendue ! Pourquoi est-ce que c’est assez ? Parce que TU en as décidé ainsi ? »

Putain, suis-je vraiment allée jusque là ? Se dit-elle. On va vraiment faire ça maintenant ? Au diable les manières! Voyons voir jusqu’où je peux pousser le bouchon… Elle sentit un frisson d’exaltation la parcourir.

Edward commençait à être exaspéré. Sacrebleu, cette fille savait comment mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve ! « Je ne suis pas un homme patient, Isabella, et pour répondre à ta question, oui, parce que j’en ai décidé ainsi. J’ai des limites à ne pas dépasser. » C’était un avertissement très clair. Il vint se planter devant elle, croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils dans l’expectative. Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire, Bella ? Il pouvait voir l’excitation dans ses yeux; elle voulait le provoquer, et elle essayait de voir jusqu’où elle pourrait aller, jusqu’où elle pourrait le pousser !

« Eh bien, Edward Cullen, tu ne me fais pas peur, et tu peux arrêter d’essayer avec ta mine menaçante. » Elle était furieuse à présent, oh oui; il était le plus bel homme qu’elle ait jamais croisé, mais bordel d’enfer ! Il l’avait rendue agonisante de désir pour lui, et maintenant il voulait mettre un terme à leurs effusions ? Pas si vite, Sparky ! 

Edward la regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. « Isabella, à ta place je ferais très attention à mes prochaines paroles. »

Mais elle ne voulait pas faire attention; quelque chose en elle la forçait à vouloir pousser les limites d’Edward. Elle voulait voir ce qu’il allait faire si elle le poussait trop loin. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle savait aussi qu’il était en mesure de lui faire mal, mais le ferait-il ? Ou bien serait-il capable de nourrir le besoin qui la rongeait, sans humiliation, sans honte ?

Elle se devait d’essayer. Elle se devait de savoir une fois pour toute si Edward était celui qu’elle avait attendu toute sa vie.

Elle avança dans sa direction jusqu’à ce que ses orteils touchent les siens. Délibérément elle grogna et lui planta un doigt dans les pectoraux. « Tu. Ne. Me. Fais. Pas. Peur, » dit-elle doucement, soutenant son regard en feu.

En réalité, Bella lui criait après dans sa tête, et il n’y avait place pour aucune douceur. Entends-moi, Edward, s’il te plaît ! S’il te plaît, montre-moi que tu veux t’embarquer dans cette aventure avec moi. Veux-tu être mon Dom ? S’il te plaît, je veux tellement me soumettre à toi, ne me laisse pas en plan !

Rien. Il resta là à la regarder, à essayer de la discerner, de la juger. Bella était vaincue. Peut-être l’aimait-il, mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Elle avait encore sa fierté. Elle se retourna brusquement et traversa le séjour, se déhanchant exagérément pour montrer son état d’esprit. « Conduis-toi en homme, Cullen, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en marchant vers la cuisine.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle poussa un cri strident alors qu’Edward l’attrapait et la mettait en travers de son épaule. Sa main s’abattit sur son postérieur avec vigueur. « Ce n’est que le début et tu n’as encore rien vu ! J’en ai ras le bol ! »

Bella donna des coups de pieds, enragée. « Lâche-moi ! Dépose-moi par terre, Cro-Magnon ! » Il lui administra une autre claque. « Arrête ça, connerie de merde ! » Grogna-t-il en la déposant sur le lit sans ménagement. Elle rebondit à quelques reprises et tenta de ramper jusqu’à l’extrémité du lit. Elle était haletante et son visage était cramoisi, mais son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait sa chatte toute humide gonflée et prête à éclater. Elle savait qu’elle était sur le point de jouir juste à la pensée de ce qui l’attendait dans les prochaines minutes.

Edward s’empara d’elle et la ramena à lui. Elle essaya de se mettre à genoux, mais ses mains étaient sur ses épaules pour la maintenir immobile. « Il fallait absolument que tu fasses déborder le vase, hein ? » Aboya-t-il.

Elle lui répondit en toute honnêteté. « Oui, il le fallait. Il fallait que je vérifie. »

Edward sentit que la terre s’était mise à tourner dans l’autre sens. Oh mon Dieu.

« Est-ce que tu veux être punie, Isabella ? »

Elle gémit faiblement et ferma les yeux – la Voix. Oh ! La Voix, cette Voix, la voix de son Dominant. Elle était en adoration devant cette voix. Elle savait à présent – il était celui qu’elle attendait. Celui juste pour elle.

« Oui, s’il vous plaît. » Et avec ces simples paroles elle s’abandonna à Edward. Elle allait se plier à sa volonté et lui donner son cœur. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre. Edward eut l’impression que son cœur prenait feu. Il ne sentait même plus sa verge en ce moment; tout était centré sur Bella.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. Je vais t’administrer trois claques en guise de réchauffement, et ensuite huit autres comme punition pour avoir été effrontée et m’avoir délibérément provoqué. »

Bella rompit le contact visuel qu’elle avait avec lui. « Quoi ? »

« Tut, tut, pas de question ! Tu dois porter attention à ce que je dis en tout temps car je déteste avoir à me répéter ! Tu vas compter et me remercier à la fin. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Heu… oui. »

« Tu dois dire “Oui, Monsieur.” Regarde-moi. »

Ses yeux replongèrent dans les siens. « Oui, Monsieur. » Elle mordit sa lèvre et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

Edward voulait rouler des yeux mais n’en fit rien. Bella était tellement excitée qu’il aurait juré qu’elle allait sauter et danser pour exprimer sa joie ! Il la zieuta sévèrement. « J’ai dit de porter attention, Isabella ! » Elle arrêta de sourire béatement. « Il y a des mots/codes de sécurité. “Rouge” signifie l’arrêt complet et immédiat d’une scène. “Jaune” veut dire de ralentir ou d’y aller avec précaution. Est-ce que tu saisis jusqu’à maintenant ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? » 

Elle pouvait voir qu’il était en contrôle, la gardait en sécurité, s’assurait de son confort. Il la regarda attentivement pour repérer des signes de crainte ou d’appréhension, mais il n’y en avait aucun. Il vit seulement de l’excitation, du désir et une immense confiance dans ses yeux.

« Oui Monsieur. » Elle lui sourit et prit sa main, exerçant une petite pression pour le rassurer.

Edward se tourna et s’assit confortablement sur le bord du lit. « Viens ici et étends-toi sur mes genoux, Isabella. »

Elle contourna le lit pour venir rejoindre Edward en vitesse. Elle était maladroite dans son empressement et tomba sur lui plutôt que de s’installer gentiment. Il fut encore tenté de rouler des yeux en voyant les efforts plus ou moins convaincants de Bella, mais il se rappela que son devoir était de s’assurer de son bien-être. Il se concentra sur son corps et sur les indices non verbaux pour se convaincre qu’effectivement elle allait bien.

Bella pouvait sentir l’érection d’Edward sous son ventre. Si elle se déplaçait légèrement, peut-être qu’elle parviendrait à établir un contact entre son clitoris et l’extrémité du membre viril de son ami, obtenant ainsi la friction tant convoitée. Elle gigota un peu et c’est alors qu’elle sentit sa main s’abattre sur son derrière. 

« Ouille ! Tu pourrais m’avertir à l’avance ! » Siffla-t-elle en essayant de le voir par-dessus son épaule.

« Celle-là c’était pour que t’arrêtes de bouger comme un asticot ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et compte tes trois fessées de réchauffement. Il faut que je m’assure que tu ne resteras pas marquée. »

Bella le sentit remonter la bordure de sa robe soleil. OH MON DIEU! Son slip était déjà complètement trempé !

SMACK !

« Un, » marmonna-t-elle en essayant de prendre une grande respiration. 

« Plus fort, Isabella. » Sa voix était ferme et pondérée.

SMACK !

« Deux ! Aïe! »

SMACK !

« Trois ! »

Bella réalisa que ce n’était pas si déplaisant que ça, parce que chaque claque laissait sur son passage une sensation de chaleur et de picotement qui la tiraillait des mamelons jusque dans son sexe.

Elle sentit Edward frictionner ses fesses et ses jambes dans un massage destiné à amoindrir son inconfort. Ensuite il agrippa la bande en dentelle de sa culotte garçonne. « Redresse-toi un peu, je vais t’enlever ça. »

Il descendit son sous-vêtement jusqu’à mi-cuisse, mais elle recommença à se tortiller – Bordel ! Elle avait un urgent besoin de friction !

Pour sa peine, elle reçut une petite taloche sur les cuisses. « Arrête ça. » 

Il se pencha sur elle et murmura à son oreille, « Est-ce que tu es excitée, Isabella ? »

Elle faillit venir rien qu’à entendre la question. « Ou – oui. »

Une autre tape, celle-là juste en haut des cuisses. « Je n’ai pas compris. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Il se redressa et commenta d’une voix forte et assurée, « Dommage. Il s’agit d’une punition, et donc pas de soulagement à l’horizon pour toi. »

« S’il vous plaît ? » Oh! Où donc était passé son orgueil ? Elle en était réduite à supplier à présent… En fait, Bella savait qu’elle ferait à peu près n’importe quoi pour qu’Edward la laisse jouir. Elle se contorsionna pour le regarder. 

Il lui souriait avec arrogance. « Pas maintenant ! Tu dois être patiente, Isabella. Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Il passa la main sur son cul. Celui-ci était chaud et rosé – une merveille à contempler !

SMACK ! Il avait frappé plus fort !

« Un ! »

SMACK ! 

« Deux ! »

Après cinq coups, son postérieur la démangeait, et Bella avait toute la misère au monde à rester immobile. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle venait de courir jusqu’en haut d’une colline. 

Edward s’interrompit et se pencha à nouveau pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, « Voudrais-tu utiliser un mot d’alerte, Isabella ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour empêcher ses sanglots de se manifester au grand jour. « N-n-non Monsieur ! » Bégaya-t-elle en sentant ses larmes jaillir malgré tout.

Edward la réconforta en passant furtivement mais gentiment la main dans ses cheveux. « Okay, trésor ? » Ses mots étaient comme un baume sur son âme. Il était toujours en contrôle, veillait toujours à sa sécurité.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « Okay. »

« Tu t’en sors très bien, Isabella. Je suis fier de toi. Continuons avec les trois derniers coups. »

Bella sentit son cœur se gonfler en entendant Edward l’encourager. Il était satisfait de son comportement. Il voulait faire ça avec elle et pour elle. Elle pouvait le faire, et même plus que ça, elle VOULAIT le faire !

SMACK ! 6

SMACK ! 7

SMACK ! 8

Voilà, c’était fini. Maintenant il frottait et massait son derrière en feu. Elle tremblait. Elle était endolorie, mais en même temps elle était tellement excitée ! Sa chatte demandait grâce et avait laissé coulé ses jus sur le jeans d’Edward – Bella pouvait sentir l’humidité, et lui aussi, mais ça lui était complètement égal ! Elle était exposée et vulnérable et elle avait besoin qu’il la soulage. 

Edward lui saisit les hanches. « Étends-toi sur le lit, Isabella. » La Voix était tendue et plus sévère à présent. Pas si en contrôle que ça, Sparky ? Songea Bella avec une espèce de satisfaction hargneuse.

Elle glissa de sur ses genoux et s’apprêtait à remonter son slip, mais il l’interrompit. « Non ! Laisse ta culotte là où elle est. Je n’ai pas encore fini. » Il l’observa et elle lui rendit son regard. Il vit la confusion et la frustration dans ses yeux, mais aussi la concupiscence. « Allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain tandis que Bella s’exécutait. Elle l’entendit fouiller dans les tiroirs et les armoires. 

Elle se coucha et redescendit le bord de sa robe sur ses fesses qui picotaient. Elles étaient très sensibles au toucher et Bella retint une plainte en passant une main de chaque côté. Elle réfléchit à l’expérience qu’elle venait de vivre. Elle n’avait ressenti aucune crainte et elle avait su, alors, qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi avec lui, pour lui. Elle savait qu’Edward n’abuserait jamais d’elle et ne perdrait jamais le contrôle. Elle savait qu’il allait pousser ses limites, mais il n’irait jamais trop loin. Elle sourit dans l’oreiller qui gardait son odeur et enfouit ses mains en dessous. Elle se compacta, essayant de frotter ses cuisses ensemble ; alors c’était ça le plaisir entrelacé avec la douleur !

« Tu me sembles beaucoup trop heureuse et satisfaite pour quelqu’un qui vient juste d’être puni, fillette. » Bella sursauta et poussa un cri perçant au son de la voix d’Edward. Il était de retour et se tenait juste à côté du lit. 

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide, mais il avait l’air amusé et son expression démentait le ton morne de sa voix. 

Bella pouffa et tourna son visage dans l’oreiller. Edward l’entendit proférer quelque chose d’inaudible.

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Questionna-t-il en s’assoyant à ses côtés. 

« Rien du tout, » répondit-elle en refusant de le regarder.

« Tu mens très mal, Isabella, et tu es une mauvaise fille de vouloir me mentir et de ne pas me répondre quand je te pose une question. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il était très sérieux maintenant.

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face, écarlate d’avoir été piégée. « Je, heu… je pensais que, euh… la s-scène était terminée ? »

« Ne t’ai-je pourtant pas dit que je n’avais pas encore fini ? » Il avait la mine sombre, sa voix de “Dom” revenue prendre la relève.

Merde ! Elle venait encore de lui déplaire !

« Réponds-moi, Isabella. Cesse de toujours hésiter ! »

« Oui Monsieur. Vous avez dit que vous n’aviez pas fini. Et… j’ai dit que vous m’aviez rendue très heureuse mais pas satisfaite – pas encore. »

Son visage et son cou avaient la couleur d’un géranium. Bella avait même l’impression d’être rouge de la tête aux pieds. Elle voulait échapper au regard vert perçant d’Edward, mais elle ne pouvait pas ; elle était envoûtée. 

« Je suis navrée, Ed – Monsieur. Je suis navrée d’avoir menti, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle renfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans ceux d’Edward. Elle n’arrivait pas à bien faire ce qui lui était demandé. Elle n’y arriverait jamais. Elle voulait pleurer encore, mais elle combattit cette envie, songeant que sa fierté avait déjà pris un foutu plongeon dans la dernière heure. 

Elle sentit son compagnon se rapprocher d’elle, et ensuite sa main remonta gentiment le bord de sa robe. Il ne se passa rien d’autre le temps d’une respiration, mais alors elle sentit une pluie de baisers partout dans son dos, sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Des baisers aussi doux et délicats que les battements d’ailes d’un papillon… 

« Tu es si jolie comme ça, Isabella. Toute chaude, soyeuse et rosée, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Elle sentit ses mains effleurer chacune de ses fesses et elle étouffa un râle à la fois de bien-être et d’inconfort.

« Est-ce que c’est douloureux ? » Interrogea-t-il tranquillement. 

« Pas vraiment. C’est sensible et ça picote, surtout, » répliqua-t-elle. 

Edward se rassit. « Maintenant je vais m’occuper de te donner les soins qui suivent une scène, Isabella. Chaque fois que nous allons avoir une session comme celle-ci, je vais t’administrer un suivi. En tant que soumise. En tant que ma soumise. » Bella manqua une respiration en réalisant la portée des paroles d’Edward. Mais il poursuivit. « Ton bien-être et ton confort sont mes plus grandes et plus importantes priorités. Je veux – non, ce n’est pas le bon mot – j’ai besoin de prendre soin de toi. » Il ouvrit un contenant et frotta ses mains ensemble. Bella reconnut l’odeur de sa lotion. Il appliqua le produit sur ses cuisses et commença à masser pour le faire pénétrer. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers son postérieur pour poursuivre le massage. La sensation des mains d’Edward sur sa peau était fantastique ; il frottait délicatement mais fermement les régions qui avaient besoin d’être traitées et elle sentit son corps se relaxer sous ses attouchements. 

« Le monde d’un Dom gravite autour de sa soumise. Tu as dit plus tôt que tu avais fait des recherches sur le sujet, et tu n’étais pas très loin de la vérité dans ta description des principes fondamentaux du BDSM, sauf que ta vue est un peu biaisée. Tout ce que je vais faire, je vais le faire pour toi, Isabella. Je connais tes besoins, tes désirs, tes craintes. Mon “boulot” en tant que ton Dom est de rencontrer tes besoins et tes désirs et de ne jamais, JAMAIS, profiter de tes craintes. Mon travail est aussi de m’assurer que tu es en bonne santé, en sécurité et que tu ne manques pas d’amour. Nous devons nous faire confiance mutuellement. Nous nous devons d’être honnête à 100% l’un envers l’autre. »

Il remonta la petite culotte de Bella et elle geignit de frustration et de désenchantement, mais elle mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer le son. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Edward soit déçu de sa conduite une fois de plus. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Il baissa la bordure de sa robe pour de bon et se releva. Bella roula sur le côté et leva la tête dans sa direction. Edward lui tendit sa main. 

« Viens ici, Isabella. » ordonna-t-il doucement, ses yeux accueillants et pleins d’affection.

Elle s’exécuta rapidement, grimaçant à la sensibilité de son derrière alors qu’elle devait d’abord s’asseoir avant de pouvoir se relever. Elle prit la main qu’Edward lui offrait pour l’aider à se mettre debout. 

« Tu t’es très bien débrouillée Isabella, et je suis fier de toi. Même si tu mérites d’être punie plus avant pour avoir la langue trop bien acérée, pour m’avoir menti et pour avoir été avide et impatiente. »

Il vit une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux et posa son autre main sur sa bouche.

« Je te conseille de choisir tes prochains mots avec prudence, Isabella. Ton petit cul est déjà assez endolori dans son état actuel, alors si tu veux pouvoir t’amuser ce week-end, je t’avertis de faire très attention. »

Putain de bordel ! Il était sérieux, alors qu’elle rêvait de le pousser sur le lit et de lui faire sa fête. Ce n’était plus le temps, hélas. Elle était languissante de désir et il ne l’effrayait pas, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas rouspéter davantage. Elle allait devoir rester sur sa faim.

Alors elle resta devant lui à l’observer paisiblement, se forçant à demeurer calme et impassible. Elle finit par baisser la tête et à regarder le plancher. Elle avait lu que c’était ce qu’une soumise était censée faire. Elle reporta son attention sur les orteils d’Edward.

Bon sang de merde ! Même ses pieds étaient sexy ! 

Edward pressa sa main qui tenait la sienne et retira l’autre de sur sa bouche. « Tu apprends très bien. Regarde-moi maintenant. »

Bella prit une grande inspiration et regarda dans ses magnifiques yeux remplis de chaleur et de tendresse. 

« Cette séance est terminée. Je suggère qu’on aille boire quelque chose et qu’on poursuive notre conversation. » Il se dirigea à la cuisine en tenant la main de Bella qui n’eut d’autre choix que de le suivre. « Y a-t-il un truc en particulier que tu voudrais boire, chérie ? » 

Les yeux de Bella étincelèrent, mais elle se contenta de sourire et de dire, « Je vais préparer du café si ça te convient ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Parfait, mais laisse-moi t’aider. »

« NON! » S’exclama-t-elle avant de se reprendre, « Je veux dire, merci d’offrir de m’aider, mais j’aimerais avoir un petit moment pour moi-même, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. » 

Elle s’éloigna de lui et ramassa les verres de vin et la bouteille pour les rapporter à la cuisine. 

Edward savait qu’ils avaient besoin de parler. Bella devait avoir un million de questions à lui poser, et de son côté il devait établir des règles de base. Cela l’embêtait infiniment de ne pas savoir ce que Bella pensait en ce moment.

Est-ce qu’ils avaient procédé trop hâtivement ? Elle avait initié la séance, elle l’avait voulue. Est-ce qu’il l’avait laissée emprunter ce chemin trop vite ? Est-ce qu’elle le détestait ? Est-ce qu’elle lui en voulait ? Foutu bordel ! Il avait besoin de parler à Jasper ou à Garrett. Il avait désespérément besoin de leur avis en ce moment !

Il se força à demeurer calme. Il changea la liste sur le iPod et remit le système de son en marche. Ensuite il s’assit sur le sofa et attendit le retour de Bella. Elle arriva avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé le crémier, le sucrier et leurs tasses. 

Elle déposa le tout sur la table prévue à cet effet et s’assit à côté d’Edward. Elle entreprit de faire le service pour se donner une contenance. Elle prépara le café d’Edward exactement comme il l’aimait et il se sentit ridiculement content qu’elle ait remarqué un détail aussi futile.

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour l’arrêter de s’activer car il voyait très bien son petit manège. « Viens plus près de moi, » dit-il doucement en l’attirant à lui. Au début elle résista, mais quand il bougea pour que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes en un léger baiser, ses émotions hors de contrôle débordèrent encore, et elle se mit à l’embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains se déplacèrent dans sa chevelure et elle joua avec ses lèvres, les mordillant, les suçant, avant que sa langue ne force son passage dans la bouche d’Edward d’une manière presque agressive. C’était la première fois qu’elle se laissait aller de la sorte.

« Hé, trésor, ralentis ! » Edward recula un peu pour la regarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit ses distances. « Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui cloche avec moi ! » Sale petite menteuse ! Dis-lui donc que tu es en manque, qu’on en finisse. Oh, ferme-la ! 

« Je comprends très bien, chérie. » Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « C’était vraiment intense, mais nous devons parler à propos de notre session, et nous devons également décider où nous voulons aller à partir de là. »

« Tu as raison, il faut parler de tout ça. » Bella se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de café.

Edward savait que c’était maintenant ou jamais. « Est-ce que tu as aimé notre séance ? Rappelle-toi que ceci ne peut fonctionner que si nous somme francs l’un vis-à-vis l’autre. »

Bella rougit et prit une gorgée de son café. « Tu sais bien que j’ai aimé ça. Et je ne suis pas vraiment désolée de t’avoir provoqué. » Elle le regarda à travers ses longs cils. « Je voulais voir ce qui allait se produire, comment tu allais réagir. »

Il releva un sourcil. Est-ce qu’elle est folle ? « C’était dangereux et insensé. Tu ne me connais pas assez bien pour me tester comme ça. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’aurais pu décider de faire pour te punir ! Tu ne sais rien de mes limites et de mes préférences, Bella ! »

Edward déposa son café et alla se chercher une bière dans la cuisine. « Pour l’amour du ciel, cherches-tu à faire abuser de toi encore ? Veux-tu que quelqu’un te fasse du mal ? »

Il marchait de long en large dans le salon, une main dans sa tignasse. Bella se sentit épouvantablement mal en entendant Edward. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ? Elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, et quand il se tourna il la trouva dans son chemin. 

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas seulement voir ta réaction. Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas mal comme Jac – comme lui. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Je n’aurais pas mis ta patience à l’épreuve si ce n’était pas le cas. » Elle allongea le bras dans une tentative de mettre la main sur sa poitrine. « Tu es ma protection, Edward. » Bella lui sourit en prononçant ces dernières paroles, et à cet instant il sentit que le monde s’effondrait sous lui. Il savait qu’il préférerait – et de loin – se couper les couilles lui-même que de laisser cette femme si belle s’en aller ou se faire blesser. Elle était à lui ! 

Il referma la distance qui les séparait et mit ses mains sur ses joues; il frotta ses lèvres avec son pouce. « Merci pour ta confiance, Bella. » Il se pencha et l’embrassa une fois, deux fois, des baisers légers mais très agréables.

Il recula et se mit à rire. « Tu m’empêches de me concentrer, là. Il faut que nous établissions des règles de base. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Attends une minute. Quel genre de règles ? »

« Et bien, des règles pour décider quand, où et comment nous allons jouer, si tu es toujours intéressée, évidemment. Nous avons aussi besoin de connaître nos limites strictes et nos préférences personnelles. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut le savoir tout de suite. » 

On aurait dit qu’Edward se parlait à lui-même, se promenant dans le séjour, incapable de stopper ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. 

La voix de Bella l’arrêta encore. « Tu sais que je veux faire ça, et seulement avec toi, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelque chose à propos des limites strictes. De quoi s’agit-il au juste ? »

Edward la regarda et sourit. « J’ai oublié que tout ça est nouveau pour toi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes comment te comporter en tant que soumise. » Je vais avoir un immense plaisir à t’entraîner, fillette, pensa-t-il en observant sa réaction. Elle était tellement expressive. Il voyait qu’elle était enthousiaste, presque joyeuse, mais en même temps elle était appréhensive; elle se mordait encore la lèvre. « Okay, les limites strictes sont ce que leur nom indique : des choses qu’une personne ne veut pas faire. On peut en parler si tu le souhaites, mais sans juger l’autre, d’accord ? »

Bella lui sourit et se mit à bâiller peu après. Elle rougit et voulut se rasseoir, mais Edward lui prit sa tasse et pencha la tête vers elle. « Je pense qu’il est temps d’aller faire dodo. »

Bella tapa des mains. Oh ! Seigneur ! Je suis tellement pathétique ! Baise-moi, prends-moi, s’il te plaît ! « Ah, enfin ! » Maintenant elle rayonnait, ses yeux brillant de luxure et d’excitation. Elle attrapa la main d’Edward et voulut l’entraîner dans le couloir.

Mais il ne broncha pas. Il avait une expression très amusée placardée sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois que cet état, » et elle désigna son corps, « est AMUSANT ? »

« Bella… » Il pinça les lèvres en la regardant.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Elle rit de sa blague. Je t’en prie, cesse de parler! La gronda l’autre Bella. 

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne. « Bella, la journée a été très longue. Et chargée en émotions fortes pour tous les deux. Tu as besoin de te reposer pour être en forme demain. » OUI ! « Va te coucher, ma chérie. »

Comme elle avait l’air d’être sur le point d’argumenter, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit au creux de l’oreille, « Ne te trompe pas sur mes intentions, je te veux, Isabella. Demain. Patience, ma Bella. »

Le ton de sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle sentait son érection contre elle et elle savait qu’il la désirait autant qu’elle le désirait.

Avant de la pousser gentiment dans sa chambre, Edward prit son visage dans ses mains et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Ta chambre ? » Questionna-t-elle en bâillant une autre fois.

Edward rit. « Oui, trésor. Je veux dormir avec toi, alors va te coucher. Je dois passer un appel, ensuite je vais nettoyer et m’assurer que les portes sont verrouillées. »

« D’acc. » La fatigue était tombée sur Bella comme une chape de plomb, et maintenant elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose : dormir du sommeil du juste. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Edward prit sa bière et alla s’asseoir sur le porche pour fumer une cigarette. Il sortit son BlackBerry et composa le numéro de Jasper.

« Hé, le beau-frère, quoi de neuf ? » Edward renversa une partie de sa bière sur les marches en entendant Jasper. « Putain, Jazz, qu’est-ce que c’est que ce langage de mafioso ? » 

« Je t’ai foutu les jetons, pas vrai ? Alors, tu vas bien ? J’ai parlé à Alice, mais elle est restée évasive. Dis-moi donc ce qui se passe réellement ? »

Edward sourit. C’était bon de pouvoir discuter avec son meilleur ami, qu’il considérait d’ailleurs plus comme un frère que comme un beau-frère. Il alluma sa cigarette et prit une goulée de bière. « J’ai besoin de tes conseils, mon frère. J’ai rencontré quelqu’un. »

Il manqua de laisser échapper son portable alors que Jasper criait à l’autre bout du fil.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Attends ! C’est ta colocataire ! Je le savais ! Je savais qu’Alice ne m’avait pas tout raconté. Alors dis-moi, s’agit-il d’une beauté Italienne ? » 

Jasper était content pour Edward ; Alice et lui commençaient à penser qu’il ne trouverait jamais la personne à qui ouvrir son cœur.

Edward sourit de plus belle. « C’est une beauté, mais elle n’est pas Italienne. Elle vient de déménager à San Francisco, mais elle est native de l’état de Washington. Elle est en Italie pour des vacances, et oui, je demeure chez elle. » Il hésita un moment. « Jazz ? Elle est… on a… on est… Oh, et puis merde ! Jasper, Bella est une soumise, et je suis fou d’elle ! »

Il y eut un silence à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Quoi ? Non, tu te payes ma gueule ! Une soumise et tu l’aimes ? Attends, tu viens de dire que tu es fou d’elle. Veux-tu dire au point d’en faire ta petite amie ? »

« Ouais. Écoute, tout ça s’est produit très vite. On commence à peine à se rapprocher, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. »

Edward avait l’impression d’être redevenu un écolier. Jasper et lui prenaient leur style de vie très au sérieux, et il savait que ni son ami, ni Garrett ne le laisserait faire de bêtises. 

Jasper devint effectivement très réfléchi. « Tu aimes vraiment cette fille, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward termina sa cigarette et murmura, « Je me sens comme si j’avais été assommé par un marteau ! Bella est extraordinaire. »

« Okay, jusqu’où es-tu allé avec elle ? Ça fait seulement trois-quatre jours que tu la connais, mec. Peux-tu lui faire confiance ? »

Edward s’appuya contre le cadre de la porte. « Écoute, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais à propos d’Isabella Swan, et ensuite tu pourras juger par toi-même, d’accord ? »

Alors qu’il racontait à son meilleur ami comment il avait rencontré Bella et comment leur relation avait progressé, il fut frappé encore une fois par l’harmonie et la complémentarité qui existaient entre Bella et lui, comme s’ils étaient les deux côtés d’une même pièce de monnaie. 

« … elle est allée se coucher parce qu’il est tard. Je lui ai expliqué qu’il fallait établir des règles de base et faire une liste de nos limites et préférences dès demain. Alors, quelle est ton opinion ? Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant, Jasper. Vas-tu pouvoir m’aider ? Toi et Alice ? Jazz ? JASPER ! »

Il entendit Jasper rire. « Calme-toi, putain de bordel. J’étais juste en train de réfléchir. Bien sûr qu’on va t’aider. Tu sais qu’on protège toujours tes arrières. Bella a l’air extra, mais Edward, tu sais que ceci va être un petit peu différent. Tu vas devoir avoir BEAUCOUP de patience. » Edward grogna et jura entre ses dents. « Ne jure pas devant moi, Edward. Elle n’a pas d’expérience. AUCUNE. Elle ne sait pas comment s’asseoir, ou s’agenouiller, ou se tenir debout. Elle ne connaît pas nos manières ni la façon de se comporter. Et elle ne va pas tout apprendre du jour au lendemain. Et toi, mon cher, tu vas devoir apprendre comment séparer et gérer ton temps entre les sessions de Domination/Soumission et les moments où Bella et toi vivrez une relation amoureuse normale. À la lumière de ce que tu m’as dit, je crois comprendre que tu as l’intention de continuer de la fréquenter à ton retour ? » 

« Absolument. »

« Eh bien, alors, pour compliquer les choses, il y a aussi le fait que tu es Edward Cullen, la star en demande partout et reconnaissable par tous les gens qui ont atteint l’âge de raison. »

Les propos de Jasper eurent pour effet de déprimer Edward. Il soupira profondément. « Je sais, Jasper ! Qu’est-ce qui va arriver si Bella ne peut supporter la pression et les nombreuses séparations ? Je suis souvent en déplacement, et pourquoi voudrait-elle passer son temps à m’attendre ? Merde, Jazz ! Je n’ai pas une once de patience en général et tu sais que je risque de provoquer un gâchis ! Je vais tout faire foirer comme c’est pas possible ! Je devrais laisser tomber tout de suite, avant de la blesser- »

Edward sentait qu’il était à deux doigts d’une véritable crise de panique. 

« Edward, bon sang ! Essaye de contrôler ta respiration et tais-toi une minute. Doux Jésus ! T’as besoin de te calmer, vieux. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais. » Il se sentait étourdi et malheureux. Il y avait tellement de complications auxquelles il n’avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir…

« Edward, dis-moi seulement une chose, et je veux que tu y penses comme il faut – peux-tu la laisser partir ? Peux-tu sortir de sa vie ? »

Edward pensa à la femme qui avait ravi son cœur. Parce que oui, désormais son cœur était la possession de Bella. Il l’aimait, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître ; il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir. Il devait, ILS devaient essayer de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. 

« Edward ? »

« Oui, je suis toujours là. La réponse est NON. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Il y a quelque chose chez elle, je n’arrive pas à l’expliquer, mais c’est comme si elle avait ajouté d’incroyables couleurs à ma vie. Tout est meilleur quand elle est à mes côtés. Même si nous nous chamaillons et qu’elle est impertinente ! Elle est dynamique, elle n’a pas la langue dans sa poche, elle est super mignonne, drôle et, bordel ! Elle est tellement sexy ! J’ai besoin d’elle autant que j’ai besoin de respirer. »

Jasper rit encore. « Dis donc ! Tu es pantelant et tu n’as encore pour ainsi dire rien fait avec elle ! Il n’y a plus d’espoir pour toi, mec ! »

Edward ne pouvait pas réfuter ce fait. « Alors, quand arrivez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On sera en Italie dimanche, mais tard. Je m’envole ce soir. Ensuite ce sera dix jours sur le lac de Côme ! Putain, ça va nous faire du bien ! »

« Est-ce que tu rejoins Alice à la villa ? » 

Edward avait acheté une résidence dans le petit village de Bellagio sur les bords du lac de Côme il y avait environ cinq ans de ça. Les Cullen essayaient de s’y rendre tous ensemble à un moment dans l’année.

« Ouais. Est-ce que Bella et toi comptez venir la semaine prochaine ? Ça lui donnerait l’occasion de créer des liens avec Alice, et ta sœur pourrait discuter avec elle et l’aider dans sa démarche en tant que soumise. Dans l’intervalle, mon conseil est d’y aller lentement avec les séances. Apprenez à vous connaître comme il faut. Il serait bien que tu explores son corps et elle, le tien. Laisse-la acquérir de la confiance et Edward, si vous jouez, SOIS PATIENT avec elle. Sois attentif à son langage verbal et non verbal. Vérifie souvent son état d’esprit. Félicite-la lorsqu’elle se comporte bien, mais il faut aussi qu’elle sache que si elle ne se comporte pas bien, elle sera punie. Rappelle-lui qu’elle peut utiliser ses mots d’alerte en tout temps. Et surtout, ne pousse pas ses limites pour l’instant. »

« Merci Jazz, j’en prends bonne note. À propos de la villa, j’avais quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que vous voulez avoir du temps en tête-à-tête, mais est-ce que ça vous ennuierait si Bella et moi venions faire un tour ? Je ne sais pas exactement quand la famille arrivera. De toute évidence je dois d’abord en parler à Bella. Merci de m’avoir écouté, mon frère. Veux-tu demander à Alice aussi ? Tu vas devoir tout lui raconter. »

« Edward, tout va baigner ! C’est ta maison, idiot ! Ce n’est pas comme si nous allions passer notre temps à se marcher sur les pieds ! » 

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. La villa en question avait huit chambres à coucher, et toutes possédaient une salle de bain incorporée ainsi qu’une immense garde-robe. Edward avait fait installer une salle de jeux dans le grenier. Il y avait deux grands salons, une salle à manger et un boudoir. Et pour compléter le tout, une piscine creusée et deux bains à remous (dont un dans la suite des maîtres). Non, le manque d’espace ne serait définitivement pas un problème…

Ils parlèrent durant quelques minutes encore et ils se dirent au revoir. Edward alla nettoyer la cuisine et ensuite il s’assura que les portes soient bien verrouillées. Il monta dans le loft pour prendre un bloc de papier et un stylo. 

Il s’assit et rédigea une liste de règles de base. Il travailla dessus jusqu’à 2h30 du matin. C’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa à quel point il était vanné. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et se rendit dans la chambre. La lumière de la salle de bain était restée allumée et elle éclairait la chambre faiblement, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’il voie Bella étendue dans le lit. Dans son lit. Son cœur se gonfla d’amour dans sa poitrine. Il retira ses vêtements et les mit dans le panier à linge sale. Il fit un brin de toilette et brossa ses dents. Il était trop crevé pour prendre une douche. Exceptionnellement il n’enleva pas son boxer short avant de se mettre au lit.

Il grimpa à côté de Bella. Elle portait un de ses t-shirts. Il était légèrement remonté et il pouvait voir qu’elle aussi avait gardé son sous-vêtement. Elle était extrêmement désirable !

Edward tira les couvertures sur eux et passa son bras autour d’elle pour l’attirer contre sa poitrine. Bella se blottit contre lui, laissa échapper un soupir et prononça son nom. « Edward. »

Il sourit dans ses cheveux, une main posée sur son estomac, et l’autre sur un de ses seins. Il soupira de contentement, ferma les yeux et s’endormit rapidement. 

À suivre…

 

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration à cette traduction.

 

Milk


	9. Chapitre 9

Note de la traductrice : Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight qui se retrouvent dans cette histoire, et justginger en est l’auteure.

Encore une fois un gros merci pour tous vos commentaires, chères amies lectrices, et je tiens à m’excuser de ne pas répondre à tous, mais j’y réponds lorsque vous me posez des questions. 

Maintenant retournons sans plus tarder au cœur de l’action.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 9

 

Edward se réveilla et se demanda où il était avant de réaliser que le corps de Bella était sensuellement entrelacé au sien. Elle s’était retournée durant la nuit, et maintenant ses jambes s’entremêlaient aux siennes, l’une d’elles reposant sur sa hanche tandis que sa tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine de manière insistante. Une de ses mains était repliée sous son menton, et l’autre s’était approprié son cul. Bon Dieu de merde ! Heureusement qu’il avait gardé son boxer ! Son érection matinale se fit encore plus prononcée contre le ventre de Bella. Bordel, tu veux lui donner la frousse, petit génie ? Il songea que la moindre des politesses serait qu’il se dégage de cette étreinte et donne à Bella la chance de se réveiller avant de se délecter de son corps aux courbes sublimes. Au diable la politesse ! Il retira une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur son nez et sur sa joue avant de faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu’à son front.

Elle bougea et marmonna dans son sommeil. Cela fit sourire Edward ; elle était tellement mignonne ! Elle grogna et l’attira plus près d’elle en agrippant fermement ses fesses. Putain d’enfer ! Elle était vraiment en train d’essayer de l’achever ! Elle bougea encore et resserra sa jambe sur sa hanche. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Bella, tout chaud et humide, presser contre sa verge alors qu’elle adoptait une position on ne peut moins équivoque. Oh Seigneur ! Il allait mourir ! Cause du décès : brûlé au troisième degré par une chatte en combustion !

Bella commença à se réveiller. Elle frotta son visage contre – la poitrine d’Edward ? Putain, qu’est-ce que – ? Oh ! C’était si bon d’être collée tout contre lui, et elle avait cru qu’elle rêvait, mais non, elle était vraiment avec lui, ses membres entrecroisés aux siens comme du lierre, et ses seins pressés contre son torse. Elle pouvait également sentir son phallus faire pression sur sa chatte toute mouillée dans son slip. Ah, fantastique ! C’est moi, la chienne en chaleur ! N’y aura-t-il jamais de fin à mon humiliation en présence de cet homme ? Elle recula légèrement, espérant qu’il dormait toujours. Elle enleva les cheveux qui étaient dans sa figure et lui cachaient la vue, et risqua un regard vers celle d’Edward. Pas de chance ; ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient fixés sur elle, amusés, semblait-il. 

« Salut, beauté, » dit-il d’une voix rocailleuse et affreusement sexy.

« Hé, » répondit-elle avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. « Heu, salut, » reprit-elle d’une voix plus normale, bien qu’en même temps elle était rouge d’embarras. 

« J’aime bien cette Bella qui n’a pas d’inhibition au petit matin, » gloussa-t-il.

Bella tenta de s’éloigner, honteuse au possible, mais Edward resserra son étreinte. 

« Je suis désolée, » marmonna-t-elle, « je vais m’enlever si tu me laisses me lever. » Elle était nerveuse et un peu confuse, à vrai dire. Elle n’avait jamais passé la nuit dans le lit de quelqu’un auparavant et ne savait pas ce qu’il convenait de faire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles, » répliqua Edward en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas, je vais te pisser dessus ! » Lança-t-elle tout à trac. Oh là là, ma vieille ! Réfléchis avant d’ouvrir la bouche ! Maintenant elle était complètement mortifiée. Y a pas à dire, t’es une pro, Bells. Une pro dans l’art de te mettre dans l’embarras ! 

« D’accord, je vais te laisser te rendre au petit coin, mais seulement si tu promets de revenir au lit après. Il est encore très tôt, tu sais… »

« Okay, » murmura-t-elle, « mais uniquement parce que tu l’as demandé si gentiment. » Elle rougit en s’éloignant et en tirant son tee-shirt vers le bas. 

Elle se précipita à la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Elle se soulagea et ensuite elle se lava la figure et brossa ses dents. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut peine à reconnaître son reflet. Elle avait les yeux brillants, voire fiévreux, ses joues étaient rosies et ses lèvres enflées formaient une moue langoureuse. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille mais ce n’était pas le moment de les coiffer ; elle en aurait pour une éternité et Edward l’attendait. Elle se contenta de les remonter en un chignon plus négligé qu’à l’accoutumée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit sans regarder Edward. Elle reprit sa place à ses côtés, sur le dos, tira l’édredon sur elle, et seulement à cet instant se décida-t-elle à jeter un coup d’œil dans sa direction.

« Surtout ne t’en va pas, » fut tout ce qu’il lui dit avant d’aller à son tour faire ses ablutions matinales. Il fut de retour en un rien de temps et il attira Bella contre lui aussitôt qu’il eut regagné le confort du lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier ; il l’embrassa doucement avant d’approfondir son baiser. Sa langue trouva la sienne et entreprit de la conquérir, mais bientôt Bella répondit à cette invasion de manière un peu agressive, plongeant sa langue plus avant dans sa bouche. Elle grogna et l’agrippa par les cheveux pour l’attirer à elle.

Edward finit par mettre un terme à leur baiser et recula légèrement. « Cette manière de se réveiller vaut définitivement mieux qu’un coup de téléphone ou la sonnerie d’un radio-réveil. » Bella rit contre sa bouche. « Encore, » dit-elle, et Edward se réappropria ses lèvres.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à court de respiration. Bella avait très chaud et elle avait repoussé les couvertures. Ils reprirent tranquillement leur souffle, le front de Bella appuyé contre celui d’Edward tandis qu’elle caressait nonchalamment ses cheveux. 

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Voudrais-tu me faire l’amour, maintenant, s’il te plaît ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue. « Okay, mais uniquement parce que tu l’as demandé si gentiment, » murmura-t-il en retour.

Ensuite Bella ne fut plus en mesure de penser de manière cohérente car Edward l’embrassait dans le cou, frôlant l’encolure de son tee-shirt avec ses doigts. 

« Retire-le, » grommela-t-il, et Bella bougea pour pouvoir passer le tee-shirt d’Edward par-dessus sa tête avant de le lancer par terre. 

Edward s’attaqua à ses clavicules, les embrassant, les suçant et les léchant. Il se redressa pour la contempler tandis qu’elle reprenait sa position allongée. « Tu es tellement belle, ma Bella. » Il admirait ses seins et les vit rosir en premier avant que la couleur ne remonte à ses joues. « T’es foutrement belle, » répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Bella était déjà envahie par le désir et avait besoin de le sentir en elle.

« Edward, s’il te plaît, » gémit-elle en tentant de le ramener plus près d’elle.

« S’il te plaît quoi, trésor ? Dis-le moi ! » Ses doigts effleurèrent ses mamelons, et elle arqua le dos malgré elle pour avoir plus de contact avec ses mains. Elle avait besoin de plus ; elle avait besoin de se faire posséder avec force, rudesse et rapidité. Elle avait l’impression qu’il lui manquerait quelque chose aussi longtemps qu’elle ne le sentirait pas profondément enfoui en elle. 

« Touche-moi, je t’en prie, » geignit-elle. Oh ! Merveilleux ! Elle en était rendue au stade où elle geignait comme une enfant capricieuse pour se faire toucher. Pour se faire réellement toucher. 

Edward ramena ses doigts sur les épaules de Bella avant de les faire glisser le long de ses bras, exacerbant ses sens. 

« Est-ce que tu as mal, chérie ? Dis-moi où tu as mal et je vais te soulager. » Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille et Bella eut l’impression que sa peau était en feu. C’était presque comme si elle avait un coup de soleil partout où il la touchait, tant sa chair était sensible, mais en même temps c’était une douleur qui lui procurait du plaisir ! 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Edward avec passion. Le temps pour Bella la timide était révolu ; elle avait besoin de se faire baiser, et tout de suite !

« J’ai mal ici, » dit-elle en prenant ses mains pour les placer sur ses seins. Il s’empara immédiatement de ses mamelons, et de ses doigts agiles il les stimula en les tortillant et en les pinçant doucement avec son pouce et son index. 

« Oh mon Dieu, c’est tellement bon ! S’il te plaît, j’en veux plus ! » Gémit-elle en bombant la poitrine. 

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » Il étira ses mamelons et les pinça plus fort.

« Edward ! » S’exclama-t-elle, haletante.

Bella se tordait pour essayer de provoquer une friction entre son corps et celui d’Edward. « Tu as trop de vêtements sur toi, Edward, » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche alors qu’il se penchait pour l’embrasser encore.

Il rit et la repoussa contre le matelas tout en s’assoyant sur ses talons. « Tu es si impatiente ! » Néanmoins, il retira son boxer et l’envoya rejoindre le tee-shirt de Bella sur le plancher. Il lorgna sa culotte garçonne. « Ton tour à présent, » dit-il en tirant doucement son sous-vêtement vers le bas, au-delà de ses hanches et le long de ses jambes. Bella donna un coup de pied pour s’en débarrasser complètement. 

L’instant suivant, la tête d’Edward reposait sur son estomac, le couvrant de baisers tandis qu’elle gigotait sous cet assaut voluptueux. Il revint se placer entre ses jambes qu’il écarta avant de continuer à faire pleuvoir des baisers sur son ventre et ses hanches. « Tellement belle, » murmura-t-il.

« Edward, je t’en prie, maintenant. »

« Attends. »

« Non ! J’ai besoin de te sentir en moi MAINTENANT ! » Pour bien faire comprendre qu’elle était très sérieuse, elle saisit son pénis dur comme du marbre dans sa main.

« Bordel de merde, Bella ! » Grogna-t-il.

Bella lui adressa un sourire arrogant. « Je ne lâcherai pas, alors c’est maintenant ! »

Edward émit une espèce de râle, à moitié furieux qu’elle veuille tant précipiter les choses, et à moitié fou de désir pour elle. Il la poussa vers le bas pour qu’elle relâche son emprise, et son regard se fit tellement intense qu’elle crut qu’elle allait fondre devant lui. 

« Bella… » Il fallait qu’il soit certain que c’était ce qu’elle voulait, au moment où il sentait qu’il allait se noyer dans ses grands yeux bruns.

« Viens à moi, Sparky, » dit-elle doucement en lui souriant.

Il se pencha sur elle et prit son membre viril presque douloureux dans une main tandis qu’il s’appuyait sur l’autre pour ne pas l’écraser. Il s’aligna avec l’entrée de son vagin et s’introduisit posément à l’intérieur. Elle était moite et brûlante, et vraiment très serrée. Elle était si étroite, en fait, qu’il se demanda s’il allait parvenir à la pénétrer entièrement, car la nature l’avait bien doté côté volume et longueur de son principal attribut mâle. Une chose était certaine, cependant : il n’allait pas durer longtemps dans une chatte aussi serrée ! Bella entreprit de mouvoir son bassin vers le haut pour aller à sa rencontre, mais il l’arrêta en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

«Bella, s’il te plaît, donne-moi une petite minute pour m’ajuster ! »

Elle gémissait sous lui ; ça ressemblait presque à des lamentations. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. « Ne bouge pas ! » Lui ordonna-t-il encore.

Elle se figea et ouvrit les yeux, et toutes les choses qui n’avaient pas été exprimées entre eux étaient concentrées dans son regard : la passion, la convoitise, l’adoration – tout ça était là, et Edward le sentit jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.

Il était à nouveau en contrôle et commença à bouger. Il poussa lentement et réussit à enfoncer son pénis au complet dans le sexe accueillant de Bella. Il se retira ensuite presque totalement, mais seulement pour la pénétrer une seconde fois avec plus de vigueur. 

Bella cria sous la nouvelle invasion de son intimité, mais c’était un cri de jouissance, car l’intensité de cette pénétration était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour basculer dans un gouffre de volupté. Elle flottait très haut ; son orgasme était d’une telle force qu’elle avait l’impression d’éclater en millions de fragments !

Ses mains agrippèrent la tignasse d’Edward afin d’attirer son visage vers le sien et d’embrasser goulûment ses traits si bien dessinés, de sa mâchoire à ses joues en passant par ses lèvres charnues. 

C’est ainsi que leurs langues commencèrent à s’affronter en duel alors qu’Edward continuait à s’enfoncer et à se retirer des entrailles de Bella, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus brusquement. Il avait tellement faim d’elle qu’il avait l’impression qu’il n’arriverait jamais à se rassasier. Il attrapa les jambes de sa compagne et les ramena en appui au dessus de ses hanches. « Bella, c’est si foutrement bon d’être en toi, tu n’as aucune idée… Laisse-toi aller, viens encore pour moi, trésor. » Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses seins qu’il se remit à titiller, les pinçant sans délicatesse, sachant qu’elle allait le ressentir jusqu’au creux de son ventre. Il la sentit se contracter autour de son phallus.

« J’ai besoin de jouir, » souffla Bella. « S’il te plaît ! »

Edward se souleva légèrement et alla glisser une main dans la toison qui recouvrait le pubis de son amoureuse. Ses doigts s’aventurèrent plus bas et trouvèrent son clitoris qu’il caressa tranquillement. Bella rua contre sa main et il augmenta la cadence de ses stimulations, allant jusqu’à tirer le petit bouton nerveux, ce qui déclencha une seconde vague orgasmique chez sa compagne. Elle cria son nom en convulsant de plaisir. Edward sentit qu’il perdait peu à peu la maîtrise, et lorsqu’il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éjacula au plus profond de Bella en hurlant son nom. 

Ils demeurèrent étendus l’un sur l’autre, pantelants et tout en sueur. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il craignait de l’écraser, alors il fit un mouvement de côté et l’attira contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa ses cheveux et son front.

« Wow, » murmura-t-il lorsqu’il eut recouvré une respiration normale.

« Ouais, c’était wow, » pouffa Bella, toujours hors d’haleine. 

Elle passa une jambe au dessus de sa hanche, frôlant sa verge, ce qui le fit grogner comme un animal. Il enleva les cheveux de son visage. « J’adore tes cheveux, » dit-il, tout sourire. 

Bella se tourna et s’appuya sur son avant-bras pour le contempler en souriant. « Non, les tiens sont beaucoup mieux. Des cheveux super sexy comme si tu revenais toujours d’une baise torride. »

« Quoi ? J’ai l’air de quelqu’un qui passe son temps à s’envoyer en l’air, moi? »

Bella rit de son petit inconfort. « Parfaitement, mais ça plane pour moi tant que c’est moi que tu baises, ha ! Ha ! »

Il lui fit son petit sourire suffisant. « Tellement possessive – tu es adorable! »

« Oh oui ! En plein ce qu’il te faut ! Ton amour de vacances qui s’avère être aussi timbrée que Glenn Close dans Liaison Fatale, » ricana Bella avant de rouler sur le côté pour s’étirer.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à la fin de sa relation avec Edward. Elle ne voulait pas penser que dans trois semaines il marcherait hors de sa vie et que tout ce qu’il lui resterait serait des souvenirs et peut-être une ou deux photos. Que durant des années à venir, elle entendrait parler de lui à la télé et dans la presse people, le verrait avec quelqu’un d’autre, et elle n’aurait pour sa part que le souvenir de ce bref intermède en dehors de la vraie vie. Aussi décida-t-elle d’agir comme elle le faisait toujours avec les choses déplaisantes de sa vie ; elle allait éviter d’aborder le sujet. Elle avait appris à la bonne école : celle de ses parents, des gens qui préféraient balayer leurs problèmes sous le tapis plutôt que de leur faire face. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l’art de jouer à l’autruche, et s’occuper d’une fille qu’ils n’avaient pas voulue était de toute évidence trop difficile pour eux. Elle était un poids mort dans leurs vies. Assez avec ces pensées moroses, se réprimanda Bella, il est là en ce moment, alors vis dans le présent ! 

Edward observa Bella alors qu’elle roulait à côté de lui, mais elle cacha son visage derrière son avant-bras. Ce qu’elle venait de dire lui fit froncer les sourcils, même si elle avait essayé d’avoir l’air de plaisanter. Il y avait un relent de tristesse dans son ton, et cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle disparaisse quand ses vacances seraient finies ! Il roula pour se remettre par-dessus elle et l’immobilisa, lui prenant les bras pour les enlever de son visage qu’il voulait voir. Elle le regarda, confuse. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu es une connerie d’aventure d’un soir ou un stupide amour de vacances pour moi ? Tu n’es pas cette personne là ! Je suis bien avec toi, merde ! Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avec quiconque avant toi. Je veux être AVEC toi et je sais que c’est pareil pour toi. Et tu le sais aussi. » Tout à coup, elle pouvait voir son insécurité. « N’est-ce pas, Bella ? » Conclut-il plus doucement.

Bella soupira et devint cramoisie. Elle poussa sur les épaules d’Edward. « Laisse-moi me relever ! Je n’arrive pas à penser clairement quand tu es si près de moi ! » Edward la lâcha et recula pour s’asseoir à la tête du lit. Elle se redressa lentement et s’installa à ses côtés. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une pose méditative et regarda Edward dans les yeux. 

« Oui, » fut tout ce qu’elle fut en mesure de prononcer.

Mais Edward ne changea pas d’expression. Il était toujours soucieux et il voulait qu’elle parle davantage. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Cette fois c’est elle qui fronça les sourcils. « Ça n’a pas d’importance, Ed- »

Il coupa court à ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui dire. « Arrête d’être hésitante et dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux. Où est-ce qu’on s’en va ? Où s’en va cette relation ? Dis-le moi, Bella ! » Il l’observa lui aussi droit dans les yeux. « Merde ! Fais abstraction de qui je suis et de ce que je fais et de qui tu es et dis-moi une fois pour toute ce que toi, Bella, attends de moi, Edward ! » Il était en train d’élever le ton et il savait qu’il ne devrait pas. Ils devaient discuter de ce sujet calmement, mais il craignait qu’elle ne veuille pas de cette relation, qu’elle ne sente pas cette connexion qu’il y avait entre eux.

Bella se raidit et s’éloigna de lui. « Je veux – je veux être avec toi. Voilà, c’est dit ! » Elle rougit de plus belle et Edward vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Je veux tout expérimenter, Edward ! Je veux te faire l’amour et je veux que tu me baises jusqu’à la douleur ! Je veux comprendre ce qui s’est passé hier soir et je veux apprendre à te satisfaire comme une soumise doit être capable de le faire ! Je veux – je veux te faire perdre le contrôle comme tu me fais perdre le mien ! »

Bella sauta hors du lit et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle oublia qu’elle était flambant nue et se mit à gesticuler avec ses mains pour exprimer sa frustration d’avoir été acculée à lui dire ces mots. Elle était fâchée contre Edward parce qu’elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet de leur avenir en tant que couple. Du moins pas maintenant. 

« Putain de bordel, Edward ! » Dit-elle sur un ton emporté. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute ma vie ! J’ai aimé ça ! J’avais l’impression que je m’envolais et c’était exaltant ! » Elle le fixa en revenant vers lui, puis marcha dans l’autre direction. « J’ai aimé ça ! Je veux le faire encore et encore avec toi ! Je veux expérimenter le plaisir et la douleur avec toi ! J’ai confiance en toi ! » Son regard était presque accusateur. « Je sais que tu vas me garder en sécurité. Je veux vivre cette expérience avec tout ce que cela peut comporter. Je veux que tu m’enseignes à être une soumise. Je veux être ta soumise. »

Elle avait l’air désenchanté à présent, comme si elle s’abandonnait à sa tristesse intérieure. « Je – je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ! Je sais que c’est totalement insensé, mais c’est le cas. Ce que je ressens va bien au-delà du désir d’être ta soumise. Je veux être dans ta vie et ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un acteur très en vue. Je veux dire, oui, tu es foutrement séduisant et tu me fais baver d’envie, mais c’est juste parce que tu ne peux rien y faire et que je suis limite obsédée sexuelle. Mais la plupart du temps j’oublie qui tu es et tu es seulement Edward pour moi ; un type beau de l’intérieur comme du dehors, drôle et charmant, et franchement un peu terrifiant parfois parce que tu m’obliges à me montrer au grand jour, mais tu me fais sentir vivante et belle et c’est vraiment merveilleux ; tu me donnes envie de m’accrocher à toi et de ne jamais te lâcher ! »

Soudainement elle arrêta de faire les cent pas et vint se planter devant Edward. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et il réalisa qu’elle était à bout de souffle comme si elle venait de courir à l’arrêt du bus. Lorsque sa respiration devint moins saccadée, elle se redressa et le fixa. Seulement à cet instant se rappela-t-elle qu’elle était nue comme un ver. Elle devint écarlate mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Désolée, mais tu voulais savoir. » 

Elle est magnifique ! Elle est incroyable ! Est-elle réelle, ou juste le fruit de mon imagination ? Cette femme est à la fois si complexe et si simple ; ça va me prendre cinquante ans pour à peine commencer à la cerner. Je veux cette opportunité ! Quoi ? Edward était stupéfié par les pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit. Quand Bella se tut, il allongea les bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes et bascula ses jambes en dehors du lit pour poser ses pieds sur le plancher. Il riait et Bella essaya de se dégager de lui.

« NE RIS PAS DE MOI ! » Elle était mortifiée.

Il se leva et l’attira à lui, même si elle tentait de le repousser en mettant ses mains sur son torse. « Cesse de te débattre, Isabella ! » Il s’était servi de la VOIX et Bella s’immobilisa instantanément. « Je ne ris pas de toi, petite sotte. Je n’arrive tout simplement pas à croire à ma veine ! » Répliqua-t-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant contre lui. 

Il recula pour l’embrasser gentiment et elle s’agrippa à lui. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. Je ressens la même chose. Je t’aime, de ça je SUIS certain. Et je te promets que le reste va finir par se régler. Nous pouvons faire ça ensemble, d’accord ? »

Bella le ramena contre elle et le serra plus fort. « Ensemble. D’accord. Je suis partante, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward lui sourit. « Allez, mon amour, que dirais-tu d’une douche et d’un bon petit déjeuner ? On pourra parler plus tard. »

Tout en ajustant la température de l’eau, il entraîna Bella dans la cabine de douche avec lui. Il la retourna afin qu’elle soit face à lui et l’attira plus près pour l’embrasser impétueusement. Bella pressa son corps contre le sien, pleinement consciente de son érection qui appuyait sur son ventre. Elle releva une jambe contre sa hanche.

« Baise-moi, Edward. »

Il la souleva de terre et l’appuya contre le mur carrelé ; la seconde suivante il était en elle, la possédant avec force et profondeur. Cette fois il n’était pas question de prendre son temps. Elle était sienne et elle le saurait ! Bella passa ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu d’Edward, le griffant légèrement, avant de tirer sa crinière. « Fais-le ! Plus fort ! » Hurla-t-elle dans son cou.

Il bougea une main vers le bas et trouva son clitoris sur lequel il s’acharna pendant qu’il mordillait un mamelon, puis l’autre, sans jamais arrêter de buter contre le fin fond de ses entrailles. À force de friction sur son clitoris, Bella finit par sombrer dans un abîme de jouissance une fois encore. Ses parois se contractèrent avec tellement de force autour de son membre viril qu’il sentit son érection palpiter en elle, et alors il explosa sans retenue et se mit presque à trembler lorsque les ondes de plaisir s’évanouirent peu à peu. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et laissa Bella glisser le long de son corps. Elle n’avait plus d’énergie et s’affaissa sur lui. 

« Bon sang de merde ! » Elle n’arrivait pas à stopper ses tremblements.

« Je t’aime, Bella, » lui dit-il tranquillement en la serrant contre lui.

« Je t’aime, Sparky. » Elle glapit alors qu’Edward lui administrait une claque sur les fesses et la poussait de façon taquine.

Elle rit de bon cœur. « Penche-toi un peu que je puisse te shampouiner, gros bébé ! » 

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement et furent forcés de sortir de la douche lorsque la température de l’eau baissa drastiquement.

Ils s’habillèrent en vitesse – tous les deux optant pour un jeans et un tee-shirt – et passèrent à la cuisine où Bella prépara un énorme petit déjeuner composé d’omelette, de saucisses, de crêpes, de gaufres et de fruits frais arrosés de crème anglaise. Edward s’occupa du café et du jus d’orange.

Leurs ébats du matin les avaient affamés et ils dévorèrent tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table, s’amusant à se nourrir à tour de rôle et s’embrassant entre chaque bouchée. Edward découvrit que Bella avait une peur bleue des bestioles rampantes, et Bella découvrit qu’Edward et son frère avaient l’habitude de se liguer contre Alice et qu’ils prenaient un plaisir fou à dissimuler des grenouilles dans son lit !

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé de manger, ils nettoyèrent la cuisine ensemble, et ensuite Edward demanda à Bella d’aller s’asseoir dans le loft avec lui.

Elle s’assit sur le divan lit tandis qu’il prenait place au piano et commençait à jouer. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit sourire, une expression de totale admiration traversant son visage. 

Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues. « Qu’y a-t-il, ma chérie ? »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter de gagner à la loterie ? » Murmura-t-elle alors qu’il venait s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Nous avons tous les deux gagné, trésor, » répondit-il en l’embrassant. Il redevint plus sérieux. « Bella, il faut qu’on se parle. »

Elle approuva de la tête.

« Laisse-moi juste aller chercher mes notes, d’accord ? » Il se releva pour mettre la main sur les feuilles scribouillées qu’il avait laissées sur le dessus du piano.

« Tes… notes ? » Son expression se fit nerveuse. « Tu as pris des notes ? Tu veux tester mes compétences ou quoi ? » Elle mordilla sa lèvre en le regardant se rasseoir à côté d’elle.

« Ne dis pas de sottises, Bella. » Elle avait encore des cheveux dans la figure, et il écarta une mèche qui cachait ses yeux. « Je suis resté debout longtemps la nuit dernière, et j’ai réfléchi à propos de nous et de notre relation. Je ne vais pas te mentir ; ceci ne sera pas facile, mais entre nous, il n’y a jamais rien de facile dans la vie de toute manière. » Elle avait toujours l’air anxieux, mais il n’y avait plus de panique dans son regard.

« La première chose à savoir, c’est que pour vivre l’aspect domination/soumission de notre relation, nous avons besoin d’établir des paramètres et des limites. Cela a tout à voir avec ta sécurité et la mienne. Nous nous devons d’avoir une structure sur laquelle construire notre relation. Pour ce faire, j’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux et ce à quoi tu t’attends, et tu dois connaître mes désirs et mes attentes à moi aussi. Est-ce que tu me suis, jusqu’ici ? »

Elle humecta ses lèvres et déglutit. « Oui, je pense. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Mais si je ne suis pas certaine à propos d’un truc ? »

« La première règle, Isabella – et la plus importante – est la communication. Tu dois me parler. »

Bella hocha la tête.

Edward s’avança pour la regarder plus intensément. « Je suis absolument sérieux, Isabella. Tu peux me parler en tout temps. Je dirais même plus ; tu DOIS me parler. Si tu ne le fais pas, cela signifie que tu n’as pas confiance en moi, tu comprends ? »

Elle voyait bien qu’il n’y avait pas matière à plaisanter ici. « D’accord. Et que se passe-t-il si nous sommes au milieu d’une… séance et qu’un truc se produit et que je ne suis pas certaine, ou que j’ai peur ? » Elle rougit une fois de plus. Elle se demanda même si elle allait un jour retrouver son teint normal.

Edward lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il voulait qu’elle sache qu’il était content qu’elle lui pose des questions.

« C’est la raison pour laquelle nous utilisons des codes de sécurité, ou des mots d’alerte, si tu préfères. Ils sont là autant pour moi que pour toi, et je te promets que si tu dis “Rouge” ou “Jaune”, nous allons tout arrêter pour discuter de tes préoccupations, de tes craintes ou de tes incertitudes. » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Je te promets que je ne perdrai jamais le contrôle. Je ne te ferai jamais subir quelque chose que tu ne veux pas subir. Il se peut que je te pousse un peu, mais ultimement, c’est toi qui décide de ce qui arrive durant une session ou en dehors. Souviens-toi que tu as toujours le droit de dire “Non”. »

Elle sembla soulagée tout à coup et lui sourit. « Rouge ou jaune comme les feux de circulation ? »

« Exactement. “Vert” veut dire que tout va bien et qu’on peut continuer. Comme une voiture dans la rue qui traverse à l’intersection. “Jaune” signifie que la scène peut se poursuivre, mais qu’il faut soit ralentir, soit changer la façon de procéder, et “Rouge” signifie l’arrêt immédiat de la scène. Je ne me mettrai jamais en colère, ne serai jamais déçu ou frustré si tu utilises ces mots, okay ? Par contre, si tu NE les utilises PAS lorsque tu ne te sens pas à l’aise, alors là je serai très fâché et il y aura des répercussions, est-ce que c’est bien clair ? »

Merde, on parle de choses sérieuses ici !

Elle le rassura très vite. « Je comprends tout à fait. Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? » Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être excitée à la pensée de ce qui suivrait bientôt.

« Tu es pressée à ce que je vois ? » Dit-il avec son sourire narquois.

« Peut-être, » répliqua-t-elle en jouant des cils.

Il se renfonça dans le divan. « Okay, maintenant il faut parler de notre relation en dehors des rapports d/s. Bella, je veux être avec toi. Seulement avec toi, et en tout temps. »

Ça y est, je vais mourir dans la minute ! Il veut être avec moi ! Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête ? Il faut que je découvre s’il y a des cas de folie ou de cécité dans sa famille. Humm… comment sera-t-il même possible que ça fonctionne entre lui et moi ? Les pensées de Bella étaient de plus en plus chaotiques. 

« Edward, nos horaires – ta vie de star… »

« Attends, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche si tel est ton désir. C’est tout ou rien, ici, Bella. Tu m’as déjà dit que tu voulais que nous tentions l’expérience. La partie la plus compliquée sera d’accorder nos horaires. Je viendrai te trouver lorsque je le pourrai, et tu feras la même chose de ton côté. Mon prochain engagement est à L.A., et ensuite je crois que ce sera Portland ou Vancouver. Mais j’ai des pauses entre les deux, et même durant le tournage je reviens souvent à la maison. » Il caressa sa joue et sa voix se fit plus grave. « Nous avons trois semaines devant nous. »

Ne te conduis pas en mauviette, Bella! Il veut faire ça avec toi. 

Elle prit une grande respiration et sourit, effleurant les lèvres d’Edward du bout des doigts. « C’est vrai, nous avons du temps, alors tout baigne. Mon nouvel emploi ne me permet pas de prendre des congés n’importe quand, mais je pourrai me rendre chez toi durant les week-ends. Je prendrai l’autobus jusqu’au centre-ville de L.A. »

Edward devint maussade en entendant Bella. L’autobus ? Jamais de la vie, sacrebleu ! Mais il ne dit rien car il savait qu’il devait choisir ses batailles avec la femme dont il était amoureux.

« Il y a autre chose qu’il faut que tu saches, Bella. Je n’ai pas vraiment de vie privée. Ma vie est remplie de fans accaparants, de journalistes curieux, de paparazzi sans scrupules, de gens qui veulent gérer mon emploi du temps et ce genre de merde. Il arrive que je ne puisse même pas décider de la manière dont je vais passer mes journées, que je ne puisse pas faire un appel téléphonique en paix. Crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir supporter cette vie-là avec moi ? » 

Bella se sentit comme si une pierre venait de couler à pic dans son estomac. Elle détestait être sous les projecteurs. Or, Edward passait sa vie sous l’éclairage des projecteurs ! Les journalistes et la presse à potins ? Oh mon Dieu ! Elle sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et ses mains devinrent toutes moites. « Edward, est-ce que je vais devoir m’adresser à ton public ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne… » Merde ! Respire, Bella !

Edward l’attira dans ses bras et traça des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer. « Hé, voyons ! Shh ! Tu n’as pas à parler ; tu n’as même pas à les regarder si tu ne veux pas. Mais nous sommes ensemble et je n’ai pas l’intention de me cacher des paparazzi. Par conséquent, notre relation risque tôt ou tard de faire la une des tabloïds, car malheureusement je suis la nourriture de prédilection de ces torchons. Tu vas lire plein de trucs à mon sujet, mais ce n’est que de la foutaise. Tu vas même lire des trucs à propos de nous deux et de comment je te trompe avec Marie, Françoise ou Germaine. C’est plus fort qu’eux ; ils adorent me prêter toutes sortes de liaisons clandestines. » 

Il arrêta sa tirade pour regarder Bella dans les yeux. Elle était plus sereine et l’écoutait attentivement. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’être sur le point de se sauver en courant.

Edward poursuivit, « Premièrement, évite à tout prix de lire les journaux à potins si tu peux t’en empêcher, mais surtout, SURTOUT, PARLE-MOI ! Bella, tu dois me promettre que tu me parleras. Avant de croire tout ce qui se dit sur moi, viens d’abord me parler. Je ne vais jamais te mentir, alors peu importe le niveau d’inconfort qu’une conversation pourrait générer, et peu importe que tu sois fâchée ou inquiète, tu dois quand même me trouver pour qu’on discute. Peux-tu le promettre ? » 

« Je le promets. » Mais il y avait un plus gros problème dont elle devait lui faire part. « Heu, vas-tu vouloir que je t’accompagne à des événements mondains ? » Elle mordillait encore sa lèvre et avait l’air embarrassé. Elle fit courir sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. 

« Bien sûr. Si je peux être accompagné et que tu es disponible, tu viendras avec moi. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Mermermerde ! Combien de fois dois-je supplier les dieux de me foudroyer? Cet homme ne mérite pas d’avoir l’aberration Isabella Swan marchant à son bras sur le tapis rouge ! L’autre Bella levait les yeux au ciel et voulait rire de façon hystérique. Au diable ce que les gens diront !

« Et bien, je ne suis pas très coordonnée, il m’arrive de trébucher en marchant et jenai-pratiquement-rienà-memettre-surledos, » marmonna Bella jusqu’au moment où Edward n’arriva plus à capter un seul mot de ce qu’elle racontait. Elle était écarlate, pour ce qu’il pouvait discerner de sa figure cachée derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il savait qu’elle était maladroite de nature, mais il n’avait pas compris ses derniers mots. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Elle parla plus fort mais garda la tête baissée. « Je n’ai pas beaucoup de tenues pour les grandes occasions. Bon d’accord, la vérité c’est que je n’en ai aucune. Je suis le genre de fille qui se balade en jeans et tee-shirt ou débardeur. Je pourrais sans doute trouver des fringues plus sophistiquées dans une friperie, mais je n’y vais jamais… » Elle s’arrêta pour jeter un coup d’œil à Edward. Celui-ci n’avait plus l’air soucieux ; il semblait sur le point d’éclater de rire.

« J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Oh, Bella ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Ma sœur Alice est une diva de la mode, une véritable fashionista. Elle va s’amuser comme une folle avec toi. Tu n’auras pas besoin de courir les boutiques si tu n’y tiens pas ; elle se charge d’habiller tous les membres de la famille Cullen, aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître. Elle va t’adorer, chérie. Essaye juste de ne pas trop la laisser te marcher sur les pieds. » Edward imaginait facilement l’enthousiasme de sa sœur… et le malaise de Bella.

« Okay, maintenant j’ai vraiment la trouille, » déclara-t-elle en riant.

« Parlant d’Alice, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Elle et Jasper vont se rendre au lac de Côme la semaine prochaine et j’aimerais que tu les rencontres. Est-ce que tu accepterais qu’on aille les rejoindre pour quelques jours ? » Il était nerveux et cela fit sourire Bella.

« Le lac de Côme ? C’est super ! Attends – tu as dit Jasper ? Comme dans Jasper Whitlock ? OH MON DIEU ! » Bella sauta en poussant un petit cri et en battant des mains. 

Putain de bordel ! Edward était frustré. Elle a exactement cette réaction que j’attendais et qu’elle n’a pas eue lorsqu’elle m’a rencontré !

Il l’attrapa par la taille quand elle passa à côté de lui et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il approcha son visage du sien et la regarda intensément. « Et moi ? Je ne vaux pas tous ces cris de joie ? »

Bella gloussa en lui rendant son regard. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de quiconque ? Elle embrassa sa moue boudeuse. « Petit folichon, va ! Je veux dire, tu es mignon comme tout, Sparky, mais Jasper est- »

Edward la coupa, « Ça suffit ! Maintenant tu vas payer pour ta langue trop bien pendue, petite ! »

Elle essaya de s’échapper, mais il la tenait fermement. Elle hurla et il grogna. « Trop tard ! Je vais te chatouiller jusqu’à ce que tu admettes que je suis le petit copain le plus extraordinaire et le plus sexy au monde ! »

Bella se mit à rire comme une folle et à hurler de plus belle quand les doigts d’Edward se dirigèrent vers ses côtes. « S’te plaît, ARRÊTE ! »

Edward se redressa et l’observa, surpris. « Mais je ne t’ai même pas encore touchée ! »

Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler. « Je sais, mais je suis tellement chatouilleuse – je déteste ça. Alors ne commence pas. Tu es le meilleur, le plus formidable et le plus sexy petit ami et acteur au monde ! »

Edward avait étendu Bella sur le divan au moment où il s’apprêtait à la chatouiller. Il s’allongea à ses côtés et rit doucement. L’ambiance se fit plus langoureuse et il commença à l’embrasser. Bientôt Bella voulut approfondir leur étreinte, mais il savait que la partie la plus importante de leur conversation était encore à venir, alors il ne l’encouragea pas. À la place il se rassit et tira Bella pour qu’elle en fasse autant.

« Bella, nous devons rédiger une liste de nos limites. Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit à propos des limites ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Les limites “soft” appelées aussi limites “feu vert” sont les choses que tu veux essayer ou que tu aimes déjà faire. Les limites “medium” ou “feu jaune” sont les trucs que tu n’as pas d’objection à essayer a priori mais avec lesquels il faudra aller plus lentement. Les limites strictes, “hard” ou “feu rouge” sont les choses que tu ne veux pas faire, et qui ne seront jamais essayées sous aucun prétexte. Autrement dit, ce sont les choses que je ne peux pas te pousser à faire sans quoi il s’agirait d’abus. »

Elle le regarda prendre les papiers qu’il était allé chercher plus tôt. « Tu as déjà fait ta liste ? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois au cours des années, en fait. C’est une bonne chose de la refaire de temps en temps car nous évoluons et nos goûts peuvent changer. J’aimerais que tu fasses la tienne et ensuite nous pourrons passer en revue chacune de nos listes et en discuter si tu veux. D’accord ? »

« Heu, okay. Par où je commence ? »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce que tu aimes et ce que tu veux essayer et on verra à partir de là ? »

Elle approuva et il se leva. « Je vais te laisser travailler sur ta liste et on en discutera lorsque tu auras terminé. »

Il retourna à la cuisine. Bella se demanda ce qu’elle devait écrire en premier lieu. Elle avait la tête pleine de ce dont elle venait de parler avec Edward et elle en avait presque la migraine. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et tenta de se concentrer. Elle avait peine à croire qu’après toutes ces années elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui la comprenait et qui ne la prenait pas pour une détraquée sexuelle ou une folle. Edward ne la rendait pas honteuse de ses préférences sexuelles et ne la traitait pas comme si elle était anormale, au contraire. Et il la trouvait belle, ce qui la confortait énormément. Elle focalisa sur ses désirs et ses fantasmes et commença à écrire : 

LISTE “FEU VERT” DE BELLA.

\- Embrasser (sur la bouche et les parties génitales)

\- Fellation

\- Rapports sexuels vaginaux

\- Fessée manuelle

\- Fessée avec un battoir

\- Usage du martinet

\- Menottes

\- Vibromasseurs 

\- Pinces à mamelons 

LISTE “FEU JAUNE”

\- Fouets

\- Relations anales

\- Plogues anales

\- Usage de corde

\- Cannes

LISTE “FEU ROUGE”

\- Coupures et activités impliquant du sang.

\- Activités laissant des marques permanentes

\- Fisting (anal et vaginal)

\- Relations sexuelles avec d’autres partenaires

\- Étouffement ou suffocation

Bella s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils, un peu confuse. La plupart des choses mentionnées sur sa liste étaient en rapport avec ce qu’elle avait lu et vu sur internet. Elle n’avait jamais eu un partenaire de jeu, et elle avait eu un seul partenaire sexuel, en l’occurrence Jacob Black. Après son expérience désastreuse avec lui, elle n’avait jamais plus voulu essayer quoi que ce soit.

Cela lui avait pris deux ans de thérapie pour s’accepter telle qu’elle était, et par la suite elle n’avait pas fait étalage de ses penchants sexuels car elle en avait terriblement honte.

Edward revint avec une tasse de café pour elle et retourna s’installer au piano pour en jouer doucement.

« Je pense que j’ai terminé, Edward, » lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Est-ce qu’il allait rire de sa liste ou en être contrarié ? Est-ce qu’il serait dégoûté ?

Il se retourna vivement sur le tabouret et lui sourit.

« Tu sais, ma chérie, tu n’as pas à angoisser. Il ne s’agit pas d’un test et il n’y a pas de mauvaises réponses. » 

« Tu n’as pas encore jeté un coup d’œil à ma liste. »

« Alors passons tout de suite au travers ! Tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux quand tu auras réalisé que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. »

Ils échangèrent leurs feuilles de papier et Bella prit une grande respiration avant de lire. 

SOTF/VERT

Plaisir oral

Embrasser

Relations sexuelles anales et vaginales

Fessée – à la main/avec un battoir/avec une canne/avec un fouet/avec un martinet

Utilisation d’une salle de jeux

Utilisation de menottes, de cordes, de chaînes et de foulards pour restreindre la partenaire.

Utilisation de vibromasseurs, de pinces à mamelons et à parties génitales, de bâillons, de bandeaux pour les yeux et de plogues anales.

Suspension

HARD/ROUGE

Pas de partage

Pas de jeu impliquant du sang

Pas de marquage au fer rouge 

Pas de fisting

Pas de suffocation

Pas de coupure ou d’activité laissant des marques permanentes

Pas de coups violents (avec les poings ou autre objet)

RÈGLES DE CONDUITE POUR LA SOUMISE ET LE DOMINANT

La soumise devra obéir à son Dom en tout temps lorsqu’elle porte son collier de soumission et elle devra suivre ses instructions et ses ordres sans hésitation.

La soumise doit faire preuve de respect envers son Dom en tout temps et sans exception.

La soumise doit accepter le fait que si elle ne se conforme pas aux règles établies, elle recevra une punition, laquelle est à la discrétion du Dom. 

La soumise doit utiliser le mot “Monsieur” pour s’adresser à son Dom durant une séance ou lorsqu’elle porte son collier de soumission sauf si elle se trouve dans un lieu public, auquel cas elle doit s’adresser à son Dom par son nom. 

Même en public, la soumise doit être attentive à son Dom et veiller à lui plaire et à lui obéir.

Le terme “maître” ne peut être utilisé que lorsque la soumise porte son collier de soumission.

La soumise est libre d’utiliser ses mots d’alerte en tout temps. Le dominant doit respecter sa soumise et ne jamais la violenter ou imposer sa volonté sur elle. 

Le dominant doit donner des soins à sa soumise et la traiter avec amour et tolérance ; il doit être attentif à son bien-être physique et mental en tout temps.

La soumise portera son collier de soumission en accord avec ce qu’elle aura décidé avec son Dom.

La soumise appartient à son Dom. Son corps et son cœur lui appartiennent et elle ne peut pas avoir d’orgasme ou se donner du plaisir elle-même à moins que son Dom lui donne la permission.

La soumise doit se conformer à une routine d’exercices. Elle devra s’entraîner quatre fois par semaine.

La soumise doit communiquer ouvertement et honnêtement avec son Dom dans les lieux réservés à cet effet ainsi qu’à tout moment jugé opportun par celui-ci en dehors d’une scène.

La soumise doit garder ses aisselles et ses parties génitales dépourvues de poil en tout temps, soit en se rasant, soit en s’épilant à la cire.

Dans l’éventualité où la soumise ne parviendrait pas à se conformer à l’une ou l’autre de ces règles, elle devra être punie. La punition est décidée par le Dom mais doit être approuvée par la soumise. La soumise doit remercier son Dom après chaque punition reçue.

Bella regarda la liste des limites d’Edward. Elle remarqua, « Tes listes sont plus longues que les miennes et tu n’as pas de liste “jaune”. Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette énumération qui n’en finit plus ? » Ses yeux étaient gros comme des soucoupes. « Des règles ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Ce sont mes règles, oui. Une fois que tu les auras lues et qu’on en aura discuté, tu devras les apprendre. Elles ne sont pas vraiment négociables, mais on pourra en parler si un détail te met mal à l’aise. »

« D’accord, mais ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi tes listes sont plus longues que les miennes. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer son sourire malicieux. « Je suis plus expérimenté que toi. Je sais déjà ce que j’aime et ce qui n’est pas pour moi. »

Le loft redevint silencieux tandis que chacun parcourait la liste de l’autre. Edward sourit intérieurement. Il y avait quelques items sur la liste “jaune”de Bella qu’il pourrait toujours tenter de la convaincre d’essayer, mais dans l’ensemble ils étaient assez compatibles au départ. Il était soulagé et étonné de voir à quel point elle était aventureuse pour une fille qui n’avait aucune expérience en tant que soumise. 

Ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet et Bella lui posa des questions à propos de certaines de ses limites “vertes”. 

« Le bâillonnement ? Je n’ai jamais – je veux dire, n’y a-t-il pas de risque que je ne parvienne pas à respirer ? »

« Physiquement parlant, non, à moins que tu ne sois enrhumée, mais de toute façon on va toujours s’assurer que tu es confortable. De plus, tu seras en mesure de stopper la session à l’aide d’une sonnerie dans la salle de jeux, ou d’un signe de la main si nous nous trouvons ailleurs. »

Sa réponse la rendit encore plus curieuse et elle rougit violemment. « Salle de jeux ? Oh doux Jésus ! Ça n’a donc rien à voir avec des consoles vidéo et des billards électroniques ? Tu dois me trouver vraiment idiote ! Putain d’enfer, c’est comme une chambre de torture ? Comme un donjon du Moyen Âge ? » Sa voix reflétait la panique et elle commença à tripoter ses mains nerveusement.

De son côté, Edward avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder un visage impassible. Il avait envie de rire, mais il se servit de ses talents d’acteur pour prendre une expression mortifiée.

« Bon Dieu, chérie, mais pas du tout ! Je ne fais pas dans le sado-masochisme ! La torture et la souffrance excessive, très peu pour moi ! Ça s’appelle une salle de jeux parce que c’est là où on joue, justement. C’est un endroit pour s’amuser, expérimenter le plaisir extrême et la satisfaction sexuelle, et parfois il y a aussi de la douleur, mais uniquement dans le contexte d’une punition. Et il y aura punition seulement si tu ne te plies pas aux règles ou que tu prends de mauvaises décisions. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller de l’avant ? »

Il n’avait plus envie de rire à présent. La tranquillité d’esprit de Bella était sa priorité absolue.

« Ça va aller, mais est-ce qu’on peut prendre une pause ? J’ai besoin d’assimiler toute cette information. » Elle lui sourit. « Je me sens encore comme si tu allais me balancer une interrogation surprise ! »

« Tu vas être la chouchou du prof et je vais t’accorder une attention toute spéciale. » Sa voix avait baissé de manière suggestive et Bella arrêta de respirer. 

Mais alors Edward rompit le charme en riant aux éclats avant de s’éloigner. « Allez, ma mignonne, tu es tellement maligne de toute façon ! Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire pendant que je prépare le repas. »

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et ramassa le sac contenant son matériel d’artiste. « Merci, Edward. Je vais sur la terrasse, d’accord ? »

Elle fourra la liste de règlements dans son sac, alla se chercher une bière au frigo et sortit prendre l’air dans le jardin.

 

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration spéciale à ma traduction.

À bientôt les amies.

Milk.


	10. Chapitre 10

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

 

Mais alors Edward rompit le charme en riant aux éclats avant de s’éloigner. « Allez, ma mignonne, tu es tellement maligne de toute façon ! Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire pendant que je prépare le repas. »

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et ramassa le sac contenant son matériel d’artiste. « Merci, Edward. Je vais sur la terrasse, d’accord ? »

Elle fourra la liste de règlements dans son sac, alla se chercher une bière au frigo et sortit prendre l’air dans le jardin.

Edward se pencha sur la balustrade du loft et regarda Bella s’éloigner. Il fit un peu de nettoyage et redescendit avec sa liste, souriant comme un idiot. Il était bandé comme un étalon. Encore. Elle avait mis le sexe anal dans sa liste jaune. Putain non, il faudrait qu’il pousse un peu cette limite-là. Il fantasmait sur son joli petit cul depuis le premier jour où il l’avait rencontrée.

Reviens à la réalité, espèce de con, il faut que tu prépares le repas! Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Il se sourit à lui-même, mais Esme, elle, peut m’aider.

Il sortit son portable et appuya sur le numéro qui le mettrait en contact avec sa mère. 

« Allô ? » La voix d’Esme était tout ensommeillée. 

« Maman ? C’est moi. »

« Fiston ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle était inquiète à présent.

« Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Edward, mon petit loup, il est 6h30. Je dormais encore. »

« Oh, maman ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t’appelais parce que j’ai besoin d’une recette pour le dîner. » Ouais, ça n’allait pas du tout comme il avait prévu.

Il entendit un grognement en arrière-plan et la voix de son père qui criait, « Une recette ? Bordel, est-ce qu’il est dopé ? Est-ce qu’il a perdu la tête ? Edward ! As-tu consommé de la drogue ? » Edward ferma les yeux, résigné. Merde ! 

Il entendit la voix de sa mère et rit que son père se fasse réprimander pour son mauvais langage. Ce dernier poursuivit en disant, « Je savais qu’il serait celui qui nous causerait le plus d’ennuis. Ce sont toujours les plus tranquilles qui finissent par nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

Sa mère reprit la communication. 

« Edward ? Okay, on peut parler maintenant. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Edward se sentait comme s’il était redevenu un gamin de douze ans. « Aahh, M’man ! Commence pas, s’te plaît. J’ai proposé de préparer le dîner pour une… amie et je peux faire cuire des pâtes, mais j’ai besoin d’une recette de sauce d’accompagnement. » Le voilà qui était tout rouge.

« Tu réponds à une question, sinon pas de recette. » Il connaissait CETTE voix. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, il nettoyait sa chambre sans demander son reste quand il entendait CETTE voix.

« Oh! D’accord ! »

« Ne boude pas, Edward Anthony. Ma question est la suivante : est-elle jolie ? »

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce alors qu’Edward cherchait ses mots. 

« Elle est plus que jolie, maman; c’est une beauté. Elle m’aime et elle me comprend. »

« Et tu l’aimes. » Ce n’était pas une question.

Edward sourit. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je suis ta mère et je t’aime, et je te connais comme si nous partagions le même cœur, mon fils; je peux entendre l’amour que tu éprouves dans le ton de ta voix. » Elle rit, se sentant excitée.

Edward attendit l’inondation de questions qui allait s’ensuivre, mais en vain. Elle se contenta de dire, « Tu as un crayon et du papier ? »

Edward souriait en prenant en note ce que sa mère lui dictait à l’autre bout du fil. Il avait très hâte que Bella fasse la connaissance de la deuxième femme en importance dans sa vie. Isabella Marie Swan était passée en première place.

Pendant qu’il préparait le repas, Bella s’était assise dans le hamac. Pouvait-elle l’appeler “Maître”? Pouvait-elle se soumettre à lui? Elle savait sans l’ombre d’un doute que c’est ce qu’elle voulait. Comment allait-elle partager toutes ses pensées avec lui ? Elle n’aimait pas converser et partager avec les gens. Elle avait peu d’amis, et elle ne faisait confiance qu’à très peu de personnes.

Elle savait qu’elle pouvait faire confiance à Edward. Elle se sentait chaude et excitée à la pensée de ses listes et des choses qu’elle imaginait faire avec lui.

Elle se leva en entendant sa voix l’appeler dans le crépuscule pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt.

Qu’est-ce que cette prochaine nuit apporterait ? Elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

Le repas était délicieux. « Tu m’as caché tes talents en cuisine, Edward Cullen. » Elle le regarda avec un air faussement déconcerté. 

« Non, j’ai juste téléphoné à ma mère. Voulais-tu qu’on termine notre conversation ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. J’ai quelques questions. » Elle piqua sa fourchette dans ses pâtes. « Pour commencer, si je rencontre Alice et Jasper la semaine prochaine et qu’ils sont soumise et Dom, alors qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Et bien, ils sont un couple Dom/soumise pour toi, mais je n’aurais jamais une séance avec Alice, c’est impensable ! Avant que Jasper ne soit avec ma sœur, il m’arrivait de faire des scènes avec lui et des soumises que nous partagions, mais puisque ce n’est plus le cas, tu peux les considérer seulement comme des gens avec qui nous passons les vacances. Tu devras faire preuve de respect envers Jasper; c’est un Dom même si ce n’est pas le tien. Par contre, tu n’auras jamais à obéir à un autre Dom que moi à moins que je ne t’en donne la directive. Tu peux te confier à propos de n’importe quoi avec Alice et Jasper; je leur fais confiance avec ma vie et ils ont nos intérêts à cœur. Tu peux leur faire part de toute inquiétude ou requête que tu pourrais avoir. J’aimerais que tu me parles, mais tu es nouvelle dans ce milieu et je sais qu’Alice pourra t’aider à y voir plus clair. »

Elle hocha la tête. 

Edward poursuivit, « Nous allons demeurer à ma villa à Bellagio. J’y ai fait installer une salle de jeux, et j’aimerais jouer avec toi la semaine prochaine, en toute discrétion. Ça ne posera pas de problème pour Alice et Jasper. Est-ce que c’est un truc qui te tente ? »

Putain de bordel ! OUI ! OUI ! Mais Bella ne fit que rougir et marmonner un “Oui” à peine audible.

Edward releva un sourcil. « La question suivante ? »

« Tu n’as pas de limites jaunes. Toutes mes limites jaunes sont dans ta zone verte. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait à partir de là ? »

« Je suis content que tu le demandes. J’aimerais tester certaines de tes limites jaunes. On peut essayer, si tu y consens, et ensuite on pourra voir comment tu te sens, est-ce que ça te semble raisonnable ? »

Bella poussa un soupir qui fit sortir l’air qu’elle avait retenu jusque-là dans ses poumons sans le réaliser. « Ça me convient tout à fait, Edward. Merci d’être si gentil et compréhensif à propos de tout ça. » 

Il prit sa main et la pressa avec affection. « Tout ça est pour ton bien. Autre chose ? »

Il recommença à manger ses pâtes. Bella quant à elle avait perdu l’appétit, et elle sentait maintenant des papillons dans son estomac.

« Le collier de soumission, c’est quoi exactement ? Un collier comme celui qu’on mettrait à un chien ? » Elle se frotta le nez, et il eut envie de la tirer vers lui en travers de la table pour l’embrasser comme un dément. « Je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrais porter ça, surtout pas à l’extérieur. »

Elle baissa les yeux, attendant qu’il se fâche. 

« Hé, regarde-moi. » Ce qu’elle fit. « Tu n’as pas à porter un collier pour chien, ou aucun autre type de sautoir si tu ne veux pas. Tu peux avoir un anneau ou un bracelet si tu préfères, mais je veux que tu portes mon “collier”. Il lui sourit. « Tu es mienne, Isabella, et je veux m’assurer que tout le monde y compris toi-même le sache. Ce ne sera pas un bijou extravagant, mais quelque chose pour prouver que tu M’APPARTIENS. Tu es ma soumise et ma petite amie, et tu t’en souviendras. »

Le discours d’Edward l’avait rendue curieuse. « Est-ce que toi tu en portes un ? »

« Non. » Qu’avait-elle derrière la tête ? Edward sentit l’irritation le gagner.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu m’appartiens aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » Jusqu’où puis-je aller ?

« Oui je t’appartiens. » Est-ce qu’elle veut encore jouer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne me le demande pas tout simplement ?

« Alors… » Elle pinça les lèvres et le fixa, « … porterais-tu un bijou pour te le rappeler et que tout le monde le sache ? » Elle le poussait et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Idiote ! Il va encore te flanquer une fessée ! Foutu bordel, peut-être que c’est ce que je veux. Quoi ? J’ai besoin de voir quelles sont ses limites. L’endroit où il perd le contrôle. Idiote, je te dis de ne pas le pousser à bout ! FERME-LA !

« Je vais y penser. » Il la regarda calmement, ses yeux devenus de minces fentes.

Bella se rassit et continua de soutenir son regard. « Parfait, moi aussi. » Elle lui sourit et reprit sa fourchette, mais la redéposa aussitôt. Elle était décidément incapable d’avaler une bouchée de plus dans son état actuel. Edward la regardait toujours avec insistance.

« Tu essayes de me provoquer, Bella ? » Il parla doucement.

« Non, heu, pas vraiment. Tu as dit que je pouvais poser toutes les questions que je voulais. »

« C’est exact, et je vais considérer ta proposition. » Sujet clos.

« Comment vas-tu décider du moment de nos séances de jeu ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Edward lui sourit de manière un peu sombre. « Tu le sauras. On peut avoir des moments prédéterminés, mais avec nos horaires, je vais probablement seulement te dire quand sera notre prochaine session. En tant que ton Dom, il est de mon devoir de m’assurer que tu sois préparée. » Ses yeux étaient plein de feu à présent, et Bella ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, si bien qu’elle oublia presque de respirer une fois encore. Elle était perdue dans cette mer émeraude qu’étaient ses yeux perçants; elle se sentait étourdie, faible. Ce qu’il pouvait lui faire avec juste un regard ! Elle était toute mouillée entre les jambes, se morfondait à nouveau de désir pour lui, et se fichait de rougir cette fois-ci. Elle le voulait, c’était aussi simple que ça.

Il lui lança son sourire narquois. Il le savait, le petit enculé ! « Patience, mon amour, » dit-il en mangeant un peu de sa salade.

Elle repoussa la nourriture dans son assiette. Comment pourrait-elle manger alors qu’elle parvenait à peine à respirer ? 

« Mange, » lui dit Edward en pointant sa fourchette en direction de son assiette.

« Je n’ai pas très faim en ce moment, » répondit-elle.

« Mange, Isabella ! » Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il releva un sourcil en continuant de sourire. Il lui avait parlé avec CETTE voix, utilisant son nom au lieu de son diminutif. 

Le jeu qu’il jouait avec elle était frustrant, et maintenant elle était irritée contre lui. À quoi s’attendait-il ? Il la baisait des yeux et ensuite il lui ordonnait de manger !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec défi. « Je n’ai plus faim. »

Assez de ce comportement merdique ! Le moment pour la leçon n°.1 est arrivé – encore une fois. Arrête de jouer avec les nerfs du Dom !

Il déposa sa fourchette et la dévisagea. « Lorsque je te dis de faire quelque chose, je m’attends à ce que tu m’obéisses. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Isabella. Tu n’aimeras pas les conséquences. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

Ce n’était pas le moment de faire des conneries; Bella connaissait sa place quand ils étaient dans leurs rôles.

« Oui, » répondit-elle docilement.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, le sourcil en l’air. Foutu bordel !

« Oui M – Monsieur, » fit-elle avec encore plus de docilité. 

Il recommença à manger et Bella essaya de l’imiter. De manière surprenante, elle avait encore un peu faim et réussit à avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires. Le repas qu’Edward avait préparé était vraiment succulent.

Elle en vint à se demander de quoi la cuisine aurait l’air quand elle y mettrait les pieds. Elle essaya de ne pas rire à cette pensée, mais un reniflement la trahit. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et regarda Edward pour voir sa réaction. Il avait une expression amusée lui aussi, et perplexe. « Qu’y a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Je me demandais si la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille quand tu as eu terminé de créer ce merveilleux repas. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence. « Eh bien, ne t’en fais surtout pas à ce sujet. Je vais tout nettoyer. »

« Mais puisque tu as cuisiné, on avait convenu que… » Protesta-t-elle pour la forme.

Il ignora sa remarque et lui demanda si elle avait terminé de manger.

« Oui, merci. » Elle se déplaça pour ramasser son assiette, mais Edward posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Isabella, j’ai une demande à te faire, mais tu n’es pas obligée d’accepter : voudrais-tu essayer d’être ma soumise durant ce week-end ? » 

Elle avala avec difficulté. « Oui. S’il vous plaît Monsieur, oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit comme un imbécile heureux et elle lui rendit la pareille. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. « Isabella, mes règles vont être de mise pour ce week-end. Maintenant va dans la chambre, déshabille-toi et attends-moi en position de soumission, à genoux à côté du lit, mais face à la porte. Pose tes mains sur tes cuisses et assieds-toi sur tes jambes. Tu dois garder les yeux baissés à tout moment sauf si je te donne la permission de me regarder. Tu ne dois pas non plus m’adresser la parole, sauf si je te pose une question et te demande de me répondre verbalement, auquel cas tu dois m’obéir sans hésiter. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Sa voix était plus assurée. Elle était prête pour ça, le temps était venu.

« Très bien. Alors maintenant magne ton petit cul dans la chambre à coucher! Ne perds pas de temps. » Sa voix était comme de l’acier enrobé de velours. 

Bella se leva de sa chaise dans un geste brusque, manquant faire basculer cette dernière, et courut en direction de la chambre.

Putain ! Elle était tellement avide de passer à l’action ! Edward sentit sa verge frémir dans son jeans. Il se força à rester calme et prit son temps pour remettre la cuisine en ordre. De toute façon, Bella aussi avait besoin de temps pour se préparer. Il était tellement excité; il voulait la baiser sauvagement ! Il passa un dernier coup d’éponge sur le comptoir et prit deux bouteilles d’eau dans le réfrigérateur. Il savait d’expérience qu’ils en auraient grand besoin. Il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il entra et s’arrêta net. Elle était si belle ! Elle ressemblait plus à une vision qu’à une femme en chair et en os. Elle était dans l’exacte position qu’il lui avait expliquée. Ses cheveux flottaient librement autour de ses épaules et formaient un rideau tandis qu’elle avait le visage baissé et les yeux rivés au sol. Foutu bordel ! Comment allait-il contrôler son besoin urgent de simplement la soulever du sol afin d’enfouir son sexe en émoi dans sa chatte si accueillante ? Il tourna en rond pendant quelques secondes. Il devrait improviser ce soir, mais il avait beaucoup d’imagination. Il réfléchit un moment puis son visage s’illumina.

Ses années de formation remontèrent à la surface comme une seconde peau qu’il revêtit avec confiance. Il avait totalement la maîtrise de la situation; cette femme exquise devant lui était sa soumise et il devait se concentrer sur elle, sur ses besoins. Il lui donnerait du plaisir et lui apprendrait à lui en donner en retour.

Il retira son tee-shirt et détacha sa braguette. Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul, apeurée. Dans le silence, son geste parut très sonore.

« T’ai-je donné la permission de bouger, Isabella ? » Interrogea-t-il sévèrement. 

« Non Monsieur. »

« Alors tu ne bouges pas, putain de bordel ! » Il vint se placer devant elle.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette posture. Tu me contentes énormément, Isabella. » Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour les peigner. « Je veux que tu grimpes dans le lit et que tu te mettes à genoux. »

Elle se releva en vitesse et fit ce qu’il lui demandait. 

« Gentille fille. Les mains derrière le dos. »

Elle s’exécuta.

Il marcha vers le placard, en quête de ceintures ou de cravates, et à la place il trouva un foulard. Lorsqu’il tira dessus, ses mains cognèrent contre une boîte en bois. 

Edward entendit Bella haleter et il se retourna prestement. Elle le regardait, à la fois paniquée et perturbée. 

C’EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? « Isabella, est-ce que je t’ai donné la permission de me regarder ? » Hurla-t-il à son intention.

« N – non Monsieur. » Elle semblait horrifiée et elle était cramoisie de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors baisse les yeux, bordel ! Je n’ai pas l’intention de passer mon temps à me répéter ! Tu vas devoir être punie pour cette insubordination. » Il la regardait avec de la fureur dans les yeux à présent. Il vit ses épaules s’affaler et elle soupira au moment de respirer.

« Isabella, est-ce que tu veux jouer, oui ou non ? Parce que si la réponse est non, on arrête tout ça maintenant. Mais si la réponse est oui, alors tu dois commencer à m’obéir. Et ça signifie obéir à toutes les putains de directives que je te balance ! C’EST COMPRIS ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse. 

« Tu peux me répondre. »

« Je veux être votre soumise, Monsieur. S’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin de ceci. J’ai besoin de vous. » Il pouvait voir des larmes sur ses joues.

Il décida qu’il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer et s’adressa à elle plus gentiment. « Pourquoi m’as-tu désobéi ? Je veux une réponse honnête. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ce placard qui puisse te causer une telle frayeur ? » Il remit sa main dans la penderie et fit bouger la fameuse boîte. Bella sursauta et ferma les yeux très fort. « Quelles cachotteries me fais-tu, Isabella ? » Il n’avait pu empêcher sa voix de redevenir intraitable.

Bella n’osa pas répondre. Elle se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec l’impression qu’elle allait vomir d’une seconde à l’autre.

« D’accord, je vais arrêter ça ici – ça ne marchera jamais si tu te complais dans le silence au lieu de te confier à moi de façon honnête. » 

Il s’apprêta à quitter la pièce. 

« Non, s’il vous plaît ! Je vais vous le dire ! »

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle ne le regardait plus, gardant plutôt les yeux clos et les cheveux dans son visage pour dissimuler ses traits.

Il parla doucement mais néanmoins sur un ton glacial, « Ne t’avise jamais d’élever la voix en t’adressant à moi, Isabella. »

Edward était à la fois furieux et confus. Est-ce qu’il avait mal jugé cette femme ? Est-ce qu’elle cachait de la drogue ? Il n’avait jamais touché à cette merde. Il avait vu trop de gens du milieu du cinéma couler à pic à cause de leur dépendance à toutes les saletés qu’ils pouvaient se procurer trop facilement. Il fallait qu’il se calme ; dans quelle situation foireuse s’était-il embarqué? 

Il ouvrit une des bouteilles d’eau et but une longue goulée. Il s’assit ensuite sur le coin du lit et offrit la bouteille à Bella. 

« Bois, » ordonna-t-il laconiquement. Il tendit le bras et dégagea les cheveux qu’elle avait dans la figure pour pouvoir la contempler. Il essuya ses joues avec ses doigts.

Bella prit une gorgée et redonna la bouteille à Edward. Elle remit ses mains derrière son dos.

Il déposa la bouteille et s’empara du foulard qu’il avait laissé tomber.

« Ferme les yeux, Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement. Elle obéit immédiatement. « Gentille fille, » réitéra-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Je vais te bander les yeux, d’accord ? C’est pour t’apprendre la confiance. Okay ? Tu peux hocher la tête. »

Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait encore une fois.

Lorsque le foulard fut bien attaché derrière sa tête, il se pencha tout près de son oreille. Il la vit frissonner alors que son souffle frôlait son épiderme. « Isabella, quelles sont ces choses que tu ne veux pas que je voie ? Tu peux me répondre. »

« J… j’ai qu…quelques… jouets dans cette boîte que vous avez touchée, que j’ai apportés ici et j’étais embarrassée. Je ne voulais pas te… vous désobéir, Monsieur. J’ai juste paniqué. »

Bon. Dieu. De. Merde. Edward était en état de choc. Incapable d’émettre la moindre syllabe. Sa petite Bella toute innocente avait des JOUETS ? Son pénis devint plus dur qu’une barre de fer – il en éprouva même de la douleur. 

« Eh bien, nous allons devoir trouver une punition à jumeler à ce crime, Isabella. De quel genre de jouets s’agit-il ? Hum… » 

Elle garda la tête baissée et la secoua négativement.

« Très bien alors, je vais le vérifier moi-même – et je ne veux pas te voir faire le moindre mouvement ! »

Il se leva du lit et retourna fouiller dans le placard. Il attrapa la boîte et se retourna juste à temps pour voir les épaules de Bella se tendre.

Il était si excité qu’il en tremblait presque. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la boîte, il y trouva un vibromasseur de taille moyenne bleu nacré. Pourquoi les femmes veulent-elles toujours des babioles colorées ?

Il le sortit et il vit… est-ce que ça pouvait être – des pinces à mamelons ? Oui ! Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, petite Bella Swan, ça n’était pas des accessoires pour monsieur et madame tout le monde. Elle possédait les siens! Bon sang que ça l’allumait ! Il y avait du lubrifiant, des boules de geisha, et des perles anales ? Elles étaient neuves en plus. Qui l’eût cru ?

Il s’appropria les pinces à mamelons et laissa le reste en place. Il y aurait toujours demain…

Il retourna à côté du lit et déposa la boîte sur la table de nuit. 

« Tu n’es pas du tout un petit cygne blanc, à ce que je vois, Isabella. » Il fit courir une main sur sa poitrine et pinça un de ses mamelons avec vigueur. Elle haleta et se tortilla. Il la pinça encore. « Ne bouge pas. » Sa main continua le long de son estomac et descendit jusqu’à son entrecuisse. 

« Ouvre les jambes. »

Elle gémit doucement d’avoir été dans la même position si longtemps mais elle écarta ses genoux. 

« Plus que ça. »

Elle bougea encore. Elle était très excitée, et aussi très exposée.

Il donna une légère claque sur sa chatte.

« J’ai dit d’écarter plus ! »

Elle écarta ses jambes autant qu’elle le put. La main d’Edward glissa entre ses plis débordant d’humidité. Bordel d’enfer ! Ses jus coulaient jusqu’entre ses cuisses. Il pinça son clitoris avec ses doigts et en introduisit deux dans son vagin. Bella mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous cet assaut de son intimité. Elle était déjà sur le bord de venir.

« Tu es une sale petite paillarde, fillette, avoue-le, hein ? Tu adores ça, tu veux ça, et tu aimes tellement tes joujoux que tu les as apportés avec toi. Alors voici ce qu’on va faire toi et moi, Isabella. Parce que tu aimes tellement tes jouets érotiques, je vais m’en servir pour jouer avec toi, mais tu n’as pas la permission de jouir. Si tu es incapable de te retenir, je vais devoir te punir. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle acquiesça. 

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Tu peux parler. »

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. « Les pinces à mamelons, s’il vous plaît. »

Il frotta ses doigts sur son bouton nerveux. Elle poussa une plainte et se mordit encore la lèvre en réalisant le bruit qu’elle venait de faire.

« Je veux que tu t’exprimes verbalement ce soir, Isabella. Je veux entendre ce que tu désires. » Il lécha ses doigts. Son goût était divin.

Il tira sur ses mamelons avec ses deux mains, les tortillant, les étirant et les pinçant jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent d’un rose vif et qu’ils durcissent au maximum. « Prends une grande respiration maintenant. » Il prit les pinces et les fixa avec dextérité au bout de ses seins. Bella était toute pantelante. « Oh mon Dieu, c’est si bon ! » Elle gémit encore. Il tira gentiment sur la chaîne et Bella manqua de tomber vers l’avant. Il dut la redresser. 

« Allonge-toi, Isabella, et ne ferme pas les jambes. Je veux voir ta belle petite chatte toute trempée et prête pour moi. » 

Elle s’allongea sans perdre de temps, et Edward la positionna au milieu du lit. Il enleva son jeans en vitesse et se servit du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui suintait de son gland pour l’étaler sur celui-ci et sur toute la longueur de son phallus. Il avait besoin de se soulager au plus vite.

Il alla rejoindre Bella dans le lit et s’agenouilla à côté de sa tête. « Quel est ton mot d’alerte, Isabella ? » Lui demanda-t-il posément.

« Vert, Monsieur, » répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter et en souriant.

« Parfait, gentille fille. Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche maintenant. Ouvre grand et suce ma verge. Si tu fais du bon boulot, je vais te récompenser. »

Il toucha sa joue et elle tourna la tête vers sa main. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il y introduisit son pénis. 

Elle commença à paniquer alors qu’il continuait toujours plus loin dans sa gorge; sa bite n’allait jamais pouvoir être introduite au complet ! Edward vit la panique sur le visage de Bella. Il lui tapota la joue. « Sh ! Détends-toi Isabella. Rappelle-toi que tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Accorde-moi cette confiance et tu vas voir que ça va aller. Maintenant relaxe les muscles de ta gorge et respire comme il faut par le nez. Tu vas prendre la totalité de mon pénis dans ta bouche. »

Elle tâcha d’obéir à ses ordres et il sentit son membre viril buter au fond de sa gorge. Elle n’arrêta pas de le faire envahir sa cavité buccale jusqu’à ce que son nez entre en contact avec l’os du pubis de son amoureux. Putain ! Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Il était enfoncé tellement profondément dans sa gorge; il pouvait sentir les muscles pharyngiens de Bella se contracter autour de lui.

« Oh merde, Isabella, c’est tellement bon ! Ce soir je vais seulement fourrer ta bouche, alors relaxe ta gorge et je vais me retirer. C’est ça, trésor, gentille fille. Bordel que c’est bon ! Suce-moi pendant que je te fourre. Bon sang de merde ! C’est ça fillette, tu suces comme une déesse. Tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ? Tu aimes sucer ma grosse bite, hein ? »

Bella émit une espèce de bourdonnement autour de la verge de son amant. Elle était trempée de désir; elle voulait désespérément être soulagée, et cela la fit redoubler d’effort pour satisfaire Edward. Elle le suça avec ardeur, utilisant sa langue habilement ainsi que ses dents.

Edward ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. « Je vais jouir, Isabella. Prends tout ce que je t’envoie et avale le sperme de ton Dom. Aspire et avale tout ce que tu pourras. Je ne veux pas qu’il en reste une goutte. Maintenant! »

Bella pouvait sentir le sperme inonder le fond de sa bouche et elle l’avala frénétiquement. Elle voulait le contenter. Il tira sur la chaîne de ses pinces au moment de venir et Bella poussa un cri, affolée. Elle allait jouir elle aussi! Il fallait qu’il arrête! 

Edward réalisa son inconfort et lâcha la chaîne.

Bella s’appliqua à avaler tout le sperme et lécha sa verge pour la débarrasser comme il faut du foutre restant, de haut en bas et tout autour en faisant tournoyer sa langue.

Elle soupira lorsqu’il se retira de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que ça t’a plu, Isabella ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci pour avoir fourré ma bouche, Monsieur. »

Il gloussa. « Tu m’as très bien servi, ma douce. »

Il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne et Bella manqua de perdre la raison.

« Bordel, s’il vous plaît ! » Cria-t-elle.

« S’il vous plaît quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Arrêtez de me taquiner ! J’ai besoin de venir moi aussi ! Baisez-moi tout de suite ! » Bella en était rendue à se ficher des conséquences à ce stade-là. Elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi.

Elle avait crié après Edward deux fois au cours de la dernière heure. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Il détestait avoir à la punir une deuxième fois en autant de jours, mais il fallait qu’elle apprenne qu’il était sérieux.

Il claqua sa cuisse et elle sursauta. Il se pencha et lui enleva les pinces à mamelons. Bella haleta et poussa un gémissement lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle venait de tout faire foirer. La soirée allait dégénérer à partir de cet instant même.

« Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ? » Gronda-t-il en lui retirant le foulard.

Elle cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière dans la pièce en regardant Edward, et s’aperçut qu’il était en colère. 

« Vous avez dit que je ne devais jamais élever le ton en votre présence, mais – »

« Il n’y a pas de putain de mais ! Pas d’excuses ! Ça se termine ici ! Lève-toi et va t’installer au coin du lit. » Elle le regarda, indécise. « Cesse d’hésiter ou bien je ne te laisserai pas jouir une seule foutue fois de tout le week-end! » 

Bella se redressa et se déplaça hâtivement vers le côté du lit. Elle déposa ses pieds sur le sol et s’allongea en travers du lit, plaçant ses mains sous sa tête.

Edward fit courir une main le long de son dos et sur ses fesses. Il se pencha et murmura au creux de son oreille, « Quel est ton mot ? »

« V– vert, Monsieur. » Elle n’hésita pas. Il se releva et alla laver ses mains dans la salle de bain. Connerie de merde ! Il ne voulait pas faire ça en ce moment. Prends sur toi. Elle est ta soumise, tu es son Dom. Conduis-toi comme tel ! Discipline-la et ensuite donne-lui les soins qu’elle mérite.

Il roula des épaules pour faire disparaître la tension dans ses muscles et retourna auprès de Bella qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota.

« Tu vas recevoir cinq claques de réchauffement et douze supplémentaires pour avoir fait preuve de désobéissance ce soir. Tu vas les compter et si tu ne le fais pas, je vais recommencer la fessée du début. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Hoche la tête. »

Elle fit un signe affirmatif.

Il ne lui avait pas dit de demeurer silencieuse car il savait qu’elle allait avoir mal. Il était de nouveau en contrôle.

Il commença la fessée et elle compta docilement chaque claque. Il s’attaqua à ses deux fesses ainsi qu’à la chair sensible en haut de ses cuisses. Elle hurla la première fois que sa main atterrit à cet endroit particulièrement vulnérable.

Il frotta son postérieur après la fessée de réchauffement. Il passa aux choses plus sérieuses et Bella réalisa qu’elle n’avait encore rien vu au rayon de la douleur. 

« UN ! » Cria-t-elle tout en ruant en dehors du lit.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! DEUX ! »

Et ça se poursuivit ainsi pendant un moment.

Après sept coups, il fit une pause pour frotter un peu sa croupe et ses cuisses. Elles étaient rouge vif et Bella tremblait et pleurait.

« S’il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie. Je suis désolée ! »

« Ne me supplie pas comme ça, Isabella ! Tu VAS accepter ta punition et me remercier pour te l’avoir administrée. C’est clair ? »

« Ou – oui M– monsieur ! » Répondit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et pleura sans retenue.

« Isabella, qu’elle est ton mot d’alerte ? » Il attendit. Lui demanderait-elle d’arrêter ?

« V – v – vert M – m – monsieur, » dit-elle en pleurant encore plus.

« Bien. Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher et ravale tes sanglots pour la fin de ta punition. Cesse de te conduire en bébé ! »

Il sentit le corps de Bella se raidir, puis elle prit quelques profondes inspirations et déclara sereinement, « Je suis prête Monsieur. »

Edward était tellement fier d’elle ! Il savait que ses émotions à fleur de peau étaient en grande partie causées par les événements de la journée, et qu’elle pouvait passer au travers de ceci. Il enleva des mèches de cheveux de ses yeux et approcha son visage du sien. « Tu es extrêmement forte et brave, chérie, » lui murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

Il se releva. « Encore cinq et ce sera terminé. Compte pour moi. »

Lorsque la punition fut complétée, il entreprit de masser et frotter son corps tandis qu’elle s’étendait à nouveau dans le lit. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu dois me dire, Isabella ? » Fit-il placidement.

« Merci pour cette correction Monsieur. »

Il alla lui faire couler un bain.

Bella resta couchée dans le lit, endolorie et hébétée par la gamme d’émotions qui la traversaient. Malgré qu’elle soit sensible, elle n’avait pas aussi mal qu’elle s’y serait attendue. Ça lui avait causé de la souffrance sur le coup, cette raclée, mais ça l’avait tellement allumée ! Elle avait peine à y croire. Sa chatte était toute gonflée et lui donnait l’impression d’un fruit prêt à éclater ! Elle était consciente que si Edward la touchait encore elle allait avoir un orgasme. Elle le désirait avec passion. Elle avait aimé les pinces à mamelons et qu’il les utilise sur elle. Juste la sensation qu’elles avaient procurée l’avait presque envoyée en orbite ! Elle entendit l’eau du bain couler et ferma les yeux.

Elle n’était pas contente d’avoir fait rater la séance et d’avoir ruiné le reste de la soirée qui s’annonçait si bien au départ. Ils n’avaient pas l’éternité devant eux.

« Viens Isabella. » Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Désolée, » s’excusa-t-elle en réalisant qu’elle avait somnolé.

Puis elle se rappela qu’Edward ne lui avait pas donné la permission d’ouvrir la bouche et elle sauta en bas du lit pour venir devant lui, la tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos – essayant de ne pas frôler son arrière-train enflammé.

« Ça va. Viens avec moi et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Je t’ai fait couler un bain. » Il prit sa main. « C’est chaud, mais ça va amoindrir la brûlure sur tes fesses. »

Elle émit un sifflement en s’installant dans la baignoire dont l’eau embaumait le parfum de freesia. 

Edward avait remis son jeans mais n’avait pas remonté complètement la fermeture Éclair, de sorte que le pantalon tombait négligemment sur ses hanches. Il tendit une bouteille d’eau à son amoureuse et s’assit au bord de la baignoire. 

Bella était assoiffée et but presque tout le contenu de la bouteille d’un seul trait. Elle la redonna à Edward. « Merci Monsieur, » murmura-t-elle. Son expression était troublée et frustrée. 

« Bella, regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l’air triste et il voyait d’autres larmes se former.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il était inquiet. Était-il allé trop loin ?

Elle secoua la tête. « Rien Monsieur. » Mais elle ferma les yeux. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un moment pour moi-même ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Il sentait la colère toute proche. « Non Isabella, tu ne peux pas. Ceci fait partie du suivi, et je prends mon rôle de Dom très sérieusement. Alors contente-toi de te relaxer et de me laisser prendre soin de toi, d’accord ? Tu peux me répondre. »

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il avait la mine irritée et fatiguée. « Oui Monsieur. »

Il prit le loofah et le savon liquide et le fit mousser sur l’éponge avant de l’appliquer sur les bras de Bella et ensuite dans son cou. Il nettoya son torse et son dos et lui demanda de se mettre debout afin de pouvoir laver ses jambes. Elle siffla encore quand il passa le loofah entre ses cuisses. 

Il rinça l’éponge et retourna à sa chatte. Cette fois-ci il pratiqua des mouvements circulaires avec l’accessoire. Les jambes de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler et elle gémit. Il savait qu’elle était proche de venir et il ne pouvait refuser plus longtemps de la soulager. 

« Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, Isabella. » Elle s’exécuta, son souffle devenu plus court. 

« S’il vous plaît, » murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

« Tu peux venir quand tu es prête, » dit-il, ne quittant pas son visage du regard. 

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, ils brillaient lascivement. 

Il abandonna le loofah et passa sa main dans sa toison. Il caressa ses grandes lèvres et glissa ses doigts dans sa fente. 

« Tu es tellement mouillée, trésor. Je vais te faire sentir bien. » Il pressa son pouce sur son clitoris et le fit tournoyer tandis qu’il introduisait deux doigts dans la chaleur de son sexe.

« Laisse-toi aller, Isabella. Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi. Est-ce que c’est bon ? »

« Oui, mais j’en veux plus, s’il vous plaît. »

Il commença à pomper ses doigts en elle et avec l’ongle de son pouce il taquina son clitoris. Bella explosa en criant son nom. Elle rua contre sa main et ses jambes cédèrent. Edward l’aida à se rasseoir dans l’eau avec son autre main et il continua son massage interne avec ses doigts experts tant que les vagues de plaisir ne se furent pas entièrement dissipées. 

Il la rinça et l’enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse.

Il la souleva pour la transporter dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit pour la sécher. 

Elle le regarda. « On fait quoi maintenant ? » Questionna-t-elle tranquillement. 

« Maintenant tu te rhabilles pendant que je te prépare un thé. On va rester à l’intérieur pour discuter. La séance est terminée, mon amour. »

Il se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement. Bella passa ses bras autour de lui et fondit en larmes.

« Je suis si navrée, Edward. Si navrée d’avoir échoué. »

Il l’attrapa et prit aussi le tee-shirt resté sur la chaise. Il se rendit dans la pièce centrale et s’installa sur le sofa avec Bella sur ses genoux. Il passa le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et elle leva les bras en l’air comme l’aurait fait un enfant. Elle se retourna et l’encercla de ses jambes, s’accrochant fermement à son cou, et le barrage de larmes se rompit. 

À suivre…

 

Je voudrais vous transmettre le bonjour de justginger qui est très heureuse que son histoire connaisse un tel succès en français.

À la semaine prochaine.

N’oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot.

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration précieuse.

Milk.


	11. Chapitre 11

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 11

 

« Je suis si navrée, Edward. Si navrée d’avoir échoué. »

Il l’attrapa et prit aussi le tee-shirt resté sur la chaise. Il se rendit dans la pièce centrale et s’installa sur le sofa avec Bella sur ses genoux. Il passa le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et elle leva les bras en l’air comme l’aurait fait un enfant. Elle se retourna et l’encercla de ses jambes, s’accrochant fermement à son cou, et le barrage de larmes se rompit. 

Edward se sentit impuissant en voyant Bella pleurer sans retenue. Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Il voulait se servir à boire, mais il fit ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour sa compagne. Il la laissa pleurer tout son dû. Lorsqu’elle se fut calmée, il l’embrassa sur la tête et l’enleva gentiment de sur lui. 

« Je reviens tout de suite, » lui dit-il tranquillement.

Il alla chercher l’édredon du lit et s’en servit pour couvrir Bella. « Repose-toi un peu pendant que je te prépare du thé, d’accord ? »

Bella lui rendit l’ombre d’un sourire et se pelotonna sur le sofa.

Faire du thé ? Songea Edward en remplissant la bouilloire. Eh bien, c’est ce que son père faisait toujours lorsque sa mère était contrariée, et ça semblait fonctionner. Emmett avait essayé ce truc avec Rosalie, mais plus souvent qu’autrement, la tasse de thé était allée se fracasser contre le mur.

Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Garrett ou Jasper. Eux savaient comment s’y prendre avec les femmes.

En attendant que l’eau de la bouilloire soit prête, il composa prestement le numéro de Jasper, mais il tomba sur sa boîte vocale et dut laisser un message.

Ensuite il tenta sa chance avec Garrett, même s’il savait que ce dernier faisait du repérage quelque part en Australie et qu’il ne serait pas de retour chez lui avant quelques semaines. Cette fois-ci il ne laissa pas de message.

La bouilloire siffla et il prépara le breuvage. Chaud, sucré et corsé ; son père était catégorique que c’était la recette miracle en cas de crise. 

Il revint avec une tasse que Bella accepta avec gratitude. Il constata que pendant qu’il s’était affairé dans la cuisine, elle était allée se rafraîchir le visage et avait brossé ses cheveux avant de se faire une queue de cheval haut perchée. Elle était assise avec le couvre-lit autour d’elle, une boîte de kleenex sur les genoux.

Il s’assit à côté d’elle et lui sourit. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, même si son cœur cognait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. Et si je l’avais poussée trop loin ? Elle pense peut-être que je suis un détraqué, un putain de monstre ?

« Ça va mieux, merci. Je suis tellement désolée de m’être effondrée de la sorte, mais je pense que ça a été causé par un trop plein émotionnel. J’ai voulu tout garder en dedans, et ça a fini par exploser ! Je suis horrifiée, mais en même temps je suis si contente que tu sois là. Tout ceci est nouveau, et pour être honnête c’est un peu, non, en fait c’est très angoissant pour moi. » Bella posa sa main sur la cuisse d’Edward qui sentit sa verge durcir et son cœur bondir à ce contact inattendu. 

Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne et tenta de l’éloigner de la créature monstrueuse dans son pantalon, parce que cet obsédé ne savait pas quand s’arrêter et pourrait profiter de cette jeune femme si douce et merveilleuse.

« Merci d’avoir été franche avec moi. Je sais que tu étais embarrassée par tes jouets, » dit-il sans pouvoir s’empêcher de faire un sourire narquois, « mais j’ai moi-même paniqué au début, ne sachant pas ce que la boîte contenait. Bien des choses me sont passées par la tête avant de réaliser de quoi il s’agissait. Comment était la punition pour toi ? »

Bella devint écarlate. « Heu – c’était bon – je veux dire – douloureux, mais bon. Heu – Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise… »

Maintenant elle sonnait comme si elle avait des problèmes d’élocution ! Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à lui dire simplement que ça avait été merveilleux et que ça l’avait allumée plus que n’importe quoi ? Que de le voir prendre le contrôle comme ça était époustouflant et la faisait mouiller plus que jamais ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui ! Scanda l’autre Bella. Boucle-la ! Rétorqua la Bella craintive et endommagée.

Edward n’était pas dupe et il savait qu’il était primordial pour elle d’avouer ses vrais sentiments à propos de cette séance.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi, » dit-il fermement mais sans perdre son calme.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Bella sut qu’elle lui dirait tout ce qu’il voulait savoir.

« Est-ce que la session t’a excitée ? Je veux la vérité. »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que la punition était agréable ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Endolorie, » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, mais elle redevint sérieuse en réalisant qu’il ne plaisantait pas. « Je savais que j’avais tout fait foirer et j’ai continué malgré tout ! J’espère que tu vas avoir de la patience avec moi, tu sais ? » Il secoua la tête et lui indiqua de poursuivre. « C’était correct, » conclut-elle de façon bancale.

Edward releva un sourcil en entendant sa description et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Correct ? Est-ce que ça t’a allumée ? »

Bella était embarrassée et quelque peu exaspérée. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait qu’elle lui réponde, bordel de merde ? Qu’elle avait honte d’avoir aimé se faire donner la fessée et ensuite un orgasme par quelqu’un qui était pratiquement un étranger pour elle, ou qui devrait l’être mais qui sentait qu’il était la moitié de son âme à elle ? Elle était effrayée par ces sentiments et elle ne s’était jamais sentie si exposée ou vulnérable de toute sa vie. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre lui, et encore plus effrayant était le fait qu’elle ne voulait pas le repousser – il n’était pas comme Jacob. En fait elle voulait le tirer vers elle et fusionner avec lui…

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Pour aller te vanter sur tous les toits ? » Au regard noir qu’il lui lança, elle décida qu’il était plus sage de changer de ton.

C’est le temps de te montrer complètement honnête, Swan, pensa-t-elle. Advienne que pourra…

« Oui. D’accord ? Oui, ça m’a allumée. Et franchement, ça m’effraie un peu. Qu’est-ce que ça montre de moi, hein ? Suis-je malade dans la tête ? Comme Jac– heu – lui – l’a laissé entendre ? Donc en ce moment je suis plutôt flippée par mon comportement. » Elle baissa la tête en signe de désespoir et commença à se gratter nerveusement une cuisse. « Ce que je ressens pour toi me flanque la trouille, Edward. Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Je sens que je perds le contrôle et au lieu d’en être mortifiée, j’embrasse cet état de fait et je veux que ce soit toi qui le prennes, ce foutu contrôle ; je veux être dominée par toi. » 

Elle semblait être sur le bord d’avoir une crise de panique et Edward décida d’intervenir. Il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui, les yeux démesurément grands. Son regard et ses mains sur elle semblaient avoir un effet calmant. Il commença à frotter gentiment ses bras de haut en bas, mais sans aucune connotation sexuelle dans son geste.

« Tu dois te calmer et m’écouter. Jamais je ne te ferai subir de choses que tu ne veux pas subir. Il n’y a pas lieu de se presser, pas de calendrier à respecter. Personne ne regarde par-dessus ton épaule et personne ne va te juger. Et surtout, personne ne va te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité, ma Bella. Tout est centré sur toi. Si tu as besoin, ou que tu veux que ça arrête, tu dois le dire. »

Il la vit prendre quelques grandes respirations, et ensuite elle se renfonça dans le sofa pour terminer son thé. Il voulait savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête! Il n’était pas le plus patient des hommes quand il était bien disposé, alors autant dire qu’à cet instant il avait l’impression qu’il était en train de devenir fou !

Bella se tourna pour le regarder une fois de plus. Elle croyait ce qu’il lui disait. Elle savait que lui aussi ressentait cette attraction étrange et un peu ridicule qu’il y avait entre eux ; elle savait qu’il n’était pas un obsédé sexuel qui voulait seulement profiter d’elle. Son thérapeute lui avait dit de faire confiance à son instinct. Alors maintenant elle allait se fier au calme dans son esprit lui indiquant qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. Elle lui tendit une main qu’il engloba dans les siennes.

« Edward, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec nous ? » murmura-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

Edward sentit un pincement au cœur à cause du ton incertain de sa voix. « Oh, Bella, non ! Il ne faut pas croire ce que ce minable t’a dit. Pourquoi des gens comme nous apprécient un style de vie différent ? Je n’ai pas de réponse à cette question, mais ce que je peux te dire c’est que nous sommes beaucoup plus honnêtes et directs dans nos relations. Nous ne somme pas hypocrites comme certains qui se cachent derrière une façade “normale” et qui agissent comme s’ils étaient dégoûtés par les autres qui sont attirés par ce style de vie. Ceux qui prennent ce mode de vie au sérieux et de manière responsable sont en parfait contrôle d’eux-mêmes. Ils ont le bien-être de leur partenaire à cœur. Nous ne nous faisons pas de mal, ni physiquement ni mentalement. Nous jouons, mais nous n’humilions pas l’autre, nous ne cherchons pas à le rendre confus – du moins pas intentionnellement. Si cela se produit quand même, il faut en parler. » Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que c’était à eux qu’il faisait référence. 

Elle avait compris. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l’embrasser en retour ou la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer en étant trop physique.

« Merci, Edward, » dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule durant un petit moment avant de s’éloigner.

Elle bâilla et Edward lui décocha son irrésistible sourire en coin. « C’est le moment pour Mademoiselle Bella de se mettre au lit. » Il rit de la voir faire une moue boudeuse et il sourit un peu en l’entendant demander, « Est-ce que tu viens toi aussi ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Pas tout de suite. Je dois passer quelques appels et je te rejoindrai après. » En la voyant si désemparée, il se leva et l’aida à se remettre debout. « Ça a été une longue journée, mon cœur. » Il la guida dans le corridor, et quand elle alla à la salle de bain il rangea les jouets en vitesse et refit le lit.

Lorsque Bella sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut étonnée et touchée de voir que le lit avait été refait, incluant la remise en place du couvre-lit. Edward avait même retapé les oreillers. Il se tenait à côté du lit. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et vit que le foulard et les jouets avaient disparu. Elle sourit à Edward tandis qu’il tenait les couvertures pour elle.

« Allez, viens-là ! » Bella s’étendit et Edward la borda. Il s’assit au bord du lit, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elle paraissait si petite et fragile dans le grand lit.

« Bella. » Il sentit un flot inattendu d’émotions l’envahir en la regardant. « Je sais que tu te perçois comme étant une marchandise brisée, mais sache qu’il y a moyen de te “réparer”. Et sache que tu n’es pas cinglée non plus. Tu es une femme très belle, très gentille et très intelligente. Tout le monde sur cette planète vient avec un bagage ; tout le monde est un peu dentelé et amoché. Mais si nous sommes assez chanceux, nous parvenons à trouver l’autre moitié de nous-même, éprouvée par la vie elle aussi. Toi et moi sommes les deux moitiés d’un tout ; nous faisons ressortir le meilleur en l’autre. C’est ce que tu as rendu possible. Je ne le comprends pas non plus, et oui, je suis un peu renversé par les émotions que j’éprouve pour toi moi aussi. Je ne pensais jamais te croiser sur ma route. Je m’étais résigné à demeurer seul durant toute ma vie. » 

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue, et ensuite il l’embrassa sur la bouche. « Demain est un autre jour. Dors bien, ma Bella. »

Ils se sourirent et il quitta la pièce. 

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie autant aimée et protégée de toute sa vie.

Edward retourna dans la pièce centrale. Il fit un peu de nettoyage et ensuite il se prit une bière au frigo et alla fumer une cigarette sur les marches du porche.

Il était étourdi par tous les événements de la journée et toutes les émotions qu’il éprouvait. Il se demanda comment il n’avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments avant. Après tout, il avait vingt-six ans… Comment avait-il pu se rendre jusqu’à cet âge sans connaître un amour aussi profond que celui qu’il ressentait pour Bella, un tel sentiment de possessivité aussi, de même qu’un désir physique qui dépassait presque l’entendement ? Il n’avait jamais voulu s’attacher à quiconque auparavant – il était Edward Cullen et il allait où bon lui semblait quand bon lui semblait. Ses parents l’avaient encouragé à être indépendant, même s’ils auraient préféré qu’il soit à la maison plus souvent. Quand il avait quitté le cocon familial à dix-huit ans, avec plus qu’assez d’argent pour vivre confortablement, Carlisle et Esme lui avait donné leur bénédiction. Edward s’était rebellé pendant environ un an avant que Jasper ne l’aide à faire face à sa nature de Dom et ne l’introduise officiellement dans le milieu BDSM.

Il comprenait que Bella se pose une multitude de questions sur sa nature de soumise. Il était passé par là. Il se remémora les années de sa jeunesse qu’il avait traversées en étant malheureux, en se sentant coupable et trop effrayé pour interagir avec les femmes au cas où le “monstre” en lui prendrait le contrôle. À la place il avait noyé ses angoisses dans l’alcool et le cannabis quand il ne restait pas carrément enfermé chez lui comme un ermite. Son comportement avait beaucoup peiné les membres de sa famille, et avait été la cause de bien des disputes. Tout en fumant une clope et en sirotant sa bière, dissimulé par la noirceur de la nuit, il remercia la providence de lui avoir donné une chance de trouver une compagne et de goûter au vrai bonheur. C’est à ce moment-là que son BlackBerry se fit entendre. Il prit l’appel sans tarder.

« Jasper ? » Sa voix semblait désespérée, réalisa-t-il.

« Non, Edward, c’est moi, » répondit Alice avec de l’inquiétude dans la sienne. « Jazz m’a demandé d’appeler. Il est au studio et il en a encore pour un bon moment. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que Jasper t’a raconté pour Bella ? »

« Oui, et j’ai très hâte de la rencontrer ! Elle a l’air d’être parfaite pour toi. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, mon grand, tu as été seul pendant trop longtemps. » 

Edward ferma les yeux et imagina sa sœur pétillante d’énergie et belle comme une fée. 

« Nous avons eu une session ce soir et tu sais que tout cela est nouveau pour elle. Elle n’a jamais eu de Dom avant moi, enfin je ne crois pas, et pendant que nous étions en train de jouer, elle a fait une bêtise et je l’ai punie, et par la suite elle s’est mise à pleurer, mais vraiment c’était les chutes Niagara, et ça n’arrêtait plus ; dans le bain, et encore une fois installée sur le divan du salon. J’ai même dû lui préparer du thé ! Putain de merde, Alice, j’ai absolument besoin de parler à Jasper ou à Garrett, car en ce moment je m’énerve et je ne suis pas certain qu’elle soit prête pour tout ce que notre style de vie implique ! » Edward sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et il pensa qu’il allait être malade.

« Elle ressent la même chose pour moi, c’est de l’amour, je suis sûr de ça, mais j’ai tellement peur que mes actions l’éloignent de moi, ou qu’elle soit effrayée. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui va se passer si- » 

« TAIS-TOI, EDWARD ! » Edward manqua de laisser tomber le téléphone en entendant Alice rugir à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Maintenant assieds-toi, allume-toi une autre clope, arrête de t’arracher les cheveux et termine ta bière. Et laisse-moi parler ! » Son ton était sans réplique.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire en s’allumant une autre cigarette. « Ali, tu es extra ! Merci pour cette baffe. »

Elle rit de bon cœur. « Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ! Maintenant, passons donc en revue certains détails. C’était quoi, votre deuxième séance ? »

« Heu, oui. »

« Tu n’as pas prolongé ça trop longtemps ? »

« J’ai essayé que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, mais un truc est arrivé et on… mes plans ont dévié et j’ai mis fin à la session. »

« Et tu lui as donné des soins après ? »

« Pour l’amour du ciel ! Oui, Alice ! Je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! » Il sentait son humeur devenir plus irascible de seconde en seconde.

« J’essaye de t’aider, Edward ! Je te pose seulement les questions que Jasper te poserait, et tu le sais ! » Son ton était tranchant et Edward se sentit honteux d’avoir élevé la voix.

« Désolé. » Alice sourit parce qu’il sonnait comme un enfant maussade ; elle pouvait presque le voir se pincer l’arête du nez, une habitude qu’il avait héritée de Carlisle. 

« Okay, alors dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour la contrarier à ce point ? » Sa voix était douce à présent.

« Eh bien, premièrement je crois qu’elle était navrée d’avoir fait échouer la séance et de m’avoir déçu. Je pense qu’elle commence seulement à saisir ce qu’être une soumise implique et comment ça va affecter sa vie. »

« Je peux lui servir de mentor, mais en réalité c’est surtout le temps et l’expérience qui vont l’aider le plus. Ça prend un certain temps pour se mettre en mode “soumission”, et même maintenant il m’arrive encore de tout gâcher à l’occasion. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle va réaliser sa valeur en tant que soumise et la tienne en tant que son Dom, elle va aussi apprendre à mieux gérer ses émotions. Recevoir une punition demande une certaine force émotionnelle. Tu sais que ce n’est pas tant la douleur que l’émotion ressentie quand on se fait punir qui peut être déstabilisante. Tu dois aussi passer à travers la liste de règles avec elle et l’aider à les mémoriser. »

Edward ne put s’empêcher de taquiner sa sœur. « Est-ce que je devrais aviser Jasper qu’il est trop clément au département de la douleur ? »

Alice poussa un cri perçant. « Si tu fais ça, il va vraiment s’arranger pour me faire regretter d’avoir un cul et… merde ! On ne parle pas de ces trucs-là, tu te rappelles, frérot ? »

« T’as raison. D’accord, je lâche tes baskets. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour aider Bella ? »

« Il faut que tu sois patient. Lui faire du thé, la tenir dans tes bras et lui dire qu’elle n’est pas faible mais qu’au contraire elle est incroyablement forte et courageuse est une bonne chose aussi. »

« Et ça va la réparer ? »

Autre cri dans le téléphone, « ELLE N’EST PAS UNE VOITURE, EDWARD ! »

« Je le sais bien ! Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire ! » Cria-t-il en retour.

Alice souffla, « Okay, je sais que Jasper te fait confiance et il dit que tu es un bon Dom, alors tu dois cesser de douter de tes compétences. Tu es un homme très bon, Edward, et tu vas être un prof épatant, j’en suis certaine !  
Essaye seulement d’être plus patient. » Elle l’entendit soupirer. « Tu ne peux pas le nier, mais elle ne le saura pas si tu ne lui dis pas. Elle n’est pas télépathe et toi non plus d’ailleurs. Alors parlez-vous et écoute-la quand elle a quelque chose à dire. Cette femme est ton amoureuse et ton amie, et si tu veux qu’elle fasse partie de ta vie pour toujours, tu dois la traiter en conséquence. Tu es son amant et son petit ami avant d’être son Dom, ne l’oublie pas. »

Edward demeura silencieux pendant un moment, cogitant sur ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire.

« Quand allez-vous descendre au Lac ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Eh bien, c’est la raison pour laquelle Jazz a mis les bouchées doubles dernièrement. On y sera lundi matin. Il part pour l’Europe dans cinq heures. »

« Alors on peut vous rejoindre mardi. »

« Super ! Je vais envoyer une voiture vous prendre. »

« Merci, petite sœur. T’as une idée de quand je vais recevoir mes fringues? »

« Tu devrais les recevoir lundi matin. »

« Au fait, tu ne m’as jamais dit où diable tu es allée te perdre ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Edward ? Je suis à Milan, pardi ! » Elle pouffa de rire. « Saurais-tu par hasard quelle est la pointure des chaussures de Bella ? »

Edward secoua la tête, abasourdi. « Alice, je- »

« Je t’adore. Va te coucher maintenant ! » Elle rit de plus belle.

« T’es un ange, frangine. Je t’aime moi aussi ! »

Edward termina sa bière et verrouilla toutes les portes. Il éteignit les lumières et se rendit dans la chambre, brossa ses dents et se lava le visage. Il se dévêtit et regarda Bella dormir. Elle était recroquevillée sur l’oreiller d’Edward qu’elle tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient épars et un sourire paisible jouait sur ses lèvres même dans son sommeil. Edward essaya doucement de lui reprendre l’oreiller, mais elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue, ses mains à présent vides cherchant dans le lit. « Edward ? » Il entendit sa respiration changer de rythme. Il s’empressa de s’allonger à ses côtés et l’attira contre son cœur. Ses mains s’étalèrent sur son torse et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle redevint immobile après avoir placé ses jambes entre celles d’Edward. « Huumm, Edward, » souffla-t-elle.

Il la tint collée contre lui, embrassa sa tête et murmura, « Je t’aime, Bella. »

Une fois encore, il s’endormit au son des battements de son cœur. 

ooooo

Bella se réveilla le samedi matin, tout à fait reposée. Elle était étendue en travers de l’estomac d’Edward, et elle pouvait entendre les rythmes lents et réguliers de sa respiration et de son pouls. Elle était emplie de contentement et de bonheur. Elle ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil mais elle voulait aller faire un peu de dessin, alors elle sortit du lit et se faufila en vitesse dans la salle de bain. 

Elle se rendit ensuite à la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner d’Edward.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla et réalisa qu’il était seul dans la chambre à coucher, il fit la grimace. Il voulait se réveiller avec Bella dans ses bras tous les matins. Ils n’avaient rien d’urgent à faire aujourd’hui, et il aurait voulu passer du temps au lit avec elle en dehors du contexte punitif ou même pour jouer.

Il savait que ce n’était pas raisonnable de sa part, mais il la voulait dans son lit lorsqu’il se réveillait. Il pouvait sentir sa mauvaise humeur poindre à l’horizon mais ne fit rien pour désamorcer la bombe qui menaçait de sauter. Au diable si je me comporte comme un enfant gâté, je veux ce que je veux quand je le veux ! Songea-t-il en ricanant. Si elle jouait avec ses nerfs ce matin, elle allait voir qu’il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur pour cette merde aujourd’hui !

Il se leva, enfila un jeans et refit le lit. Il alla à la salle de bain pour se soulager et partit à la recherche de Bella.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à toute volée et longea le corridor. Il s’arrêta net à l’entrée de la cuisine. Oh ! C’était bel et bien là qu’elle se trouvait, dansant et se déhanchant en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras et, oh mon Dieu, elle ne portait rien d’autre que son tee-shirt ! Elle n’avait pas de petite culotte ! Son petit cul tout mignon qu’il rêvait de baiser frétillait et rebondissait au son de la musique du iPod dans ses oreilles.

Son érection matinale en prit pour son grade ! Il n’avait plus une petite branche dans son pantalon, il avait un tronc d’arbre au complet ! Bonne sainte mère ! Elle allait l’achever. Il vit qu’elle était en train de mettre du pain doré et des tranches de bacon dans des assiettes. Il vit le plateau derrière elle et comprit qu’elle voulait lui servir le petit déjeuner au lit ! Elle n’essayait pas de le provoquer ou de le contrarier, en fait elle essayait de faire preuve de cette gentillesse qu’il avait mentionnée. Elle tentait de lui montrer l’amour et la considération qu’elle avait pour lui. Il était vraiment un enfoiré de première !

Lorsque Bella avait placé son iPod sur ses oreilles, elle avait choisi sa liste de musique pour les jours heureux. Quand elle entendit la chanson Paparazzi débuter, elle éclata de rire en songeant à l’homme étendu dans le lit qu’elle venait juste de quitter. Si seulement ils savaient ! Elle ondulait ses hanches et dansait de façon aléatoire lorsqu’elle sentit un picotement dans le bas de son dos. Elle arrêta de danser et déposa l’assiette qu’elle tenait sur le comptoir, puis elle se retourna brusquement, risquant de tomber à la renverse sur son postérieur dans sa hâte.

Edward se tenait à l’entrée de la cuisine, appuyé nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte, les bras pliés devant lui et les jambes croisées. Son jeans tombait bas sur ses hanches et le bouton de sa braguette était détaché. Bella sentit une rougeur l’envahir, partant de sa poitrine et montant jusqu’à son cou et son visage. Elle sentit son humidité couler entre ses jambes et se rappela qu’elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et essaya d’avoir l’air décontracté.

« Bonjour ! J’étais sur le point de t’apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit, mais je vois que tu es réveillé après tout… » Son babillage nerveux faiblit alors qu’elle désignait le plateau derrière elle. 

Elle n’arrivait pas à lire l’expression dans le visage d’Edward. Il avait l’air… songeur alors qu’il la regardait intensément. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, incertaine de son humeur.

Il se redressa et marcha lentement à sa rencontre. Bella sentit ses entrailles se livrer une guerre sans merci alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle. Edward glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et frotta gentiment le long de son dos.

« Humm, bonjour, mon amour. » Il lui sourit en penchant la tête pour l’embrasser avec douceur. « Pourquoi ne pas manger à l’extérieur ? Tu apportes les assiettes et je me charge du plateau avec les boissons, d’accord? » 

Et ce disant, il déposa leurs tasses de café et leurs verres de jus sur le plateau et elle s’empara des assiettes et le suivit à la petite table sur la terrasse. 

Ils s’assirent et mangèrent en silence. Bella ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser. Edward était-il fâché contre elle ? Non, il n’avait pas l’air agacé ni mal luné ; il semblait seulement perdu dans ses pensées.

Commençait-il à avoir des doutes à propos de leur relation ? Toutes les insécurités de Bella refirent surface. Elle sentit son regard posé sur elle et leva les yeux. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux sondaient les siens.

Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Bordel ! Si un truc ne faisait pas son affaire, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ouvertement ? Elle déposa son couteau et sa fourchette, n’ayant plus du tout d’appétit pour terminer son pain doré ou son bacon.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Non, » répondit-il en détournant le regard. Maintenant elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle repoussa sa chaise et prit son assiette. Comme elle passait près de lui, il attrapa son poignet. « Où vas-tu comme ça ? » Questionna-t-il d’une voix aussi tranquille que la sienne.

« J’ai fini de manger et je veux encore du café. Tu en veux toi aussi ? »

Il secoua la tête et Bella soupira en prenant sa tasse avant de retourner à l’intérieur.

Lorsqu’elle revint, elle était déterminée à lui remonter le moral. Elle déposa sa tasse et se pencha en travers de la table pour l’embrasser sur la joue. « Hé, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bella, il faut qu’on se parle. » Oh merde ! C’est pas bon signe, ça…

« Okay. » Elle s’éloigna de lui et reprit sa place dans l’autre chaise. Elle prit sa tasse nerveusement et but une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance. À cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour un verre d’alcool…

Edward avait beaucoup réfléchi à propos de sa relation avec Bella et à la direction que cette relation prenait. Il savait qu’ils devraient faire attention et aller lentement. L’ennui, c’est que lorsqu’il était avec elle comme ça, il n’avait pas envie d’aller lentement. Il voulait lui arracher son tee-shirt et la posséder contre tous les murs du cottage, ou sur cette petite table décorative, ou dans l’herbe juste à côté, ou … Son esprit vacillait à cause de son désir pour elle qui était comme une drogue qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il devait retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions avant de lui parler.

Alice avait raison, il se devait de l’aider de toutes les façons qu’il le pouvait. Il avait hésité sur le moment opportun pour lui parler. Maintenant ou plus tard ? Mais il voulait passer la journée avec elle et il valait donc mieux avoir cette conversation tout de suite et ne plus avoir à y penser après.

Il la regarda et remarqua que ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Elle avait l’air inquiet. Il soupira et prit dans la sienne la main qu’elle avait serrée en poing sur sa cuisse.

« Je suis navré si j’ai été préoccupé, chérie. Il faut juste que nous passions en revue certaines choses avant de jouer aujourd’hui. »

Bella eut un soupir de soulagement. « Mais pourquoi ne m’en as-tu rien dit avant ? Ton silence était pire que si tu m’avais engueulée comme du poisson pourri ! » Elle gloussa intérieurement, ravie de sa plaisanterie, tandis qu’Edward levait les yeux au ciel. « Qu’as-tu en tête ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions revoir les règles de base ensemble. Elles sont importantes et non négociables, comme je l’ai déjà dit. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire de gaffes et pour ça je dois t’aider. Ça deviendra plus facile au fur et à mesure de ta formation, mais je suis là pour t’aider et te guider. Est-ce que tu es contente de faire ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit calmement Bella en rougissant.

« Alors va chercher ta liste de Règles et nous allons les regarder ensemble. »

Bella bondit hors de sa chaise, trop heureuse de se débarrasser de la partie “conversation” pour pouvoir se consacrer à la partie “récréation”.

Edward transporta le plateau à l’intérieur au moment où Bella redescendait les marches du loft avec la fameuse liste qu’elle avait sortie de son sac d’artiste. Dans sa hâte, elle faillit manquer les deux dernières marches et se débattit pour garder son équilibre.

Edward lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Impatiente à ce que je vois ? »

« Tu n’as pas idée ! » Répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle s’assit sur le divan tandis qu’Edward se reprenait du café et venait s’installer à ses côtés.

« Commençons en haut de la liste, d’accord ? »

La soumise devra obéir à son Dom en tout temps lorsqu’elle porte son collier de soumission et elle devra suivre ses instructions et ses ordres sans hésitation.

Edward regarda Bella. « Est-ce que tu saisis cette règle ? »

« Oui. » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes alors qu’il la regardait plus attentivement pour s’assurer de sa réponse. « Vraiment ? Alors tu dois être en mesure de me l’expliquer. »

Il y avait du défi dans sa voix et Bella ne put résister. Elle le regarda avec des yeux perçants. « Edward, est-ce que tu essayes de me faire sortir de mes gonds ? Ça veut dire que je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire, que ce soit étrange ou coquin ou peu importe ! Je te signale que l’anglais est la première langue que j’ai apprise ! »

Elle roula des yeux à son intention. Mais bien entendu il ne souriait plus du tout. Foutu bordel !

Edward se pencha en avant et attrapa son menton pour approcher son visage du sien. « Bella, je ne suis pas en train de m’amuser à tes dépens, putain de merde ! Je veux que tu réussisses et que tu deviennes la meilleure des soumises. Alors s’il te plaît, ne traite pas ce sujet comme s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie. » 

Tout à coup, elle se sentit honteuse de s’être comportée de manière si enfantine. « Je m’excuse, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward continua de la tenir par le menton, mais avec plus de douceur. « Dis-moi ce que tu retiens de la règle suivante. »

Bella jeta un coup d’œil sur la liste – Est-ce que ça peut être pire ? Donne-moi juste une bonne fessée maintenant si tu tiens à m’humilier, qu’on soit enfin prêts à passer à autre chose !

Elle osa quand même regarder dans sa direction et rencontra deux yeux qui l’observaient fixement ; elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et murmura, « La soumise doit faire preuve de respect envers son Dom en tout temps et sans exception. Heu, ça veut dire que je dois, heu… toujours te respecter. » Les yeux d’Edward étaient plus sombres et la rendaient presque inconfortable tellement ils était pénétrants. Elle voulait regarder ailleurs, mais elle ne s’y risqua pas.

« Est-ce que tu vois un problème avec cette règle ? » Sa voix était impassible, mais Bella n’était pas dupe. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus ardue. Cette voix et ces yeux, il fallait qu’elle prenne ses distances, sinon elle allait étouffer…

« Heu, JAUNE ! » Hurla-t-elle en bondissant hors du sofa.

Edward en demeura bouche bée. Jaune ?

« Jaune ? » Il releva ses deux sourcils.

« Oui ! Merde, Edward ! Tu m’éblouis et je n’arrive plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente ! J’arrive à peine à respirer, alors parler, il ne faut même pas y songer ! » Encore une fois il sembla à Edward qu’elle était sur le point d’avoir une crise de panique ; elle était pliée en deux avec ses mains serrant sa poitrine dans un geste désespéré.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever et aller vers elle mais elle l’empêcha de la toucher en plaçant une de ses mains devant elle. « Non ! Reste là où tu es pour un petit moment et laisse-moi retrouver mon souffle. »

Maintenant il était vraiment inquiet. « Bella, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard presque cinglant. « Non. Quelle idée ridicule ! »

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu’il y a, Edward ? Il y a qu’en ce moment tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu m’emmènes au lit et que tu me baises. Je te veux comme une folle, et quand tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me dévorer toute crue, je n’arrive pas à penser. »

La seconde d’après il l’embrassait comme un forcené. Elle ne l’avait même pas vu bouger. Il la touchait, l’embrassait et la léchait partout, de ses clavicules à son visage en passant par son cou. Il tira son tee-shirt vers le haut. « On enlève ça maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il et elle leva les bras en l’air.

Ses baisers étaient en train d’avoir raison d’elle. « Je t’en prie, Edward, s’il te plaît… »

« D’accord, trésor, d’accord. » Il la suça dans le cou tout en pinçant et tortillant ses mamelons.

« S’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de venir avec toi, » gémit-elle en faisant courir ses mains sur son torse puis vers le bas de son abdomen pour atteindre la bordure de son jeans. Elle tira sa fermeture Éclair avec tellement de vigueur que celle-ci manqua de se briser, puis elle descendit le pantalon en bas de ses hanches. Il s’en débarrassa prestement. 

Il accula Bella contre le mur et écarta ses jambes. Il se pencha et elle enveloppa sa hanche avec une de ses jambes, l’attirant plus près d’elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Edward n’hésita pas ; il plia les jambes et la pénétra aussitôt. Elle passa par-dessus bord dès qu’il fut en elle et cria en sentant la vague de plaisir l’emporter. Ce n’était pas le genre d’expérience auquel elle était habituée ! Normalement il lui fallait une éternité pour jouir. Elle devait faire preuve de patience quand elle se donnait du plaisir elle-même.

Edward prit son autre jambe et la monta en l’air afin de pouvoir plaquer Bella contre le mur sans qu’elle puisse en bouger.

Il buta en elle à répétition et sans douceur, se retirant chaque fois presque en entier avant de s’enfoncer en elle à nouveau. 

« Putain, Bella, je passerais ma journée à pilonner ta petite chatte de rêve ! Elle est toute chaude et toute serrée autour de ma bite ; c’est divin comme sensation ! »

Bella sentit ses entrailles la tirailler en entendant Edward utiliser un langage aussi cru. Comment des mots si vulgaires pouvaient-ils l’allumer de la sorte? Elle mouillait encore plus, ses jus coulant dans la raie de ses fesses et le long des cuisses d’Edward. 

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça quand je te parle comme ça, trésor ? Hein ? Dis-moi un peu ! Putain dis-le moi, Bella ! »

« Merde ! Oui, j’aime ça ! Je voudrais que tu passes ton temps à me fourrer ! Ta verge en moi me rend gaga ! Plus fort, s’il te plaît ! Fais-moi jouir encore ! BORDEL, EDWARD! » Elle était en train de venir une autre fois et Edward sentit sa verge commencer à se décharger en elle.

« Bella ! » Hurla-t-il, emporté par un orgasme fulgurant.

Il la redescendit au sol au bout de quelques secondes, et ils restèrent assis au pied du mur, à haleter dans les bras l’un de l’autre, tout en sueur.

« C’était… » Souffla-t-elle dans son cou sans être capable de terminer sa phrase.

« Oui, » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à répondre.

Il finit par se détacher de Bella et la souleva pour la transporter à la salle de bain.

Ils demeurèrent sous la douche pendant de longues minutes, à se savonner et à se shampouiner mutuellement, et ils profitèrent de l’occasion pour se couvrir de baisers et de caresses entre chaque étape du lavage.

 

À suivre…

 

Okay, je sais que vous voulez me battre en ce moment, mais je vous assure, je ne peux pas terminer de traduire ce chapitre dans son intégralité car je pars pour Montréal dans quelques minutes… Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je bâcle l’ouvrage seulement pour avoir droit à un peu plus de lemon ?

Ça sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Les reviews sont appréciées mais pas obligatoires…

Merci à ma merveilleuse collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.

Ciao.

Milk


	12. Chapitre 12

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette traduction qui fait le bonheur de Fleur50 (et le vôtre aussi, j’imagine) et de m’envoyer vos commentaires.

Sur ce, allons voir si Edward et Bella sont sortis de la douche.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 12

 

Edward monta dans le lit, attirant Bella tout contre lui. Ils s’installèrent confortablement, demeurant flambant nus, et discutèrent des autres règles sur la liste. Edward donna moult explications et répondit à toutes les questions que Bella sentait le besoin de lui poser. Vint un certain moment où elle perdit sa concentration et commença à tracer sa mâchoire et le contour de sa bouche du bout des doigts.

« Bellllla ! » Gémit-il alors qu’elle se penchait vers lui pour lécher sa lèvre. 

« Okay, on a assez discuté ! » Lança-t-elle en grimpant sur ses cuisses. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin. « Ai-je besoin d’une permission pour te chevaucher comme un poney ? » 

La mâchoire d’Edward en tomba. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire…? »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Je voulais essayer ça quand je me suis réveillée, mais je n’étais pas sûre et tu dormais si paisiblement, alors j’ai décidé de te nourrir à la place. Je me disais que tu serais plus enclin à vouloir jouer une fois que tu aurais l’estomac rempli. » 

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva épinglée sous lui. « Merde, trésor, tu peux me chevaucher quand tu veux ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pendant un long moment, occupés à autre chose.

Ils s’endormirent au milieu de leurs ébats, et lorsque Bella se réveilla de cette sieste impromptue, elle réalisa qu’Edward tâtait sa poitrine, tortillant et tirant ses mamelons, et bientôt ils recommencèrent à s’embrasser et à se toucher partout.

Plus tard ils prirent une autre douche, s’habillèrent et préparèrent le repas du midi ensemble. Ensuite ils allèrent se balader et continuèrent de se raconter leur vie respective. Bella supplia Edward de lui révéler d’autres anecdotes familiales, ce qu’il fit avec joie, heureux de la voir si intéressée par ses souvenirs d’enfance. Par contre, lorsqu’il lui demanda de lui parler de ses propres souvenirs de famille, elle changea de sujet, prétextant qu’il n’y avait rien de captivant à propos de ses parents et des premières années de sa vie. Edward n’était pas dupe ; il savait que sa réticence à parler de son passé devait être une façon de se protéger, mais de quoi ? Il laissa tomber pour le moment, mais ce n’était que partie remise. Il voulait tout savoir de Bella, et cela incluait son passé.

Ils prirent leur souper sur la terrasse et se retrouvèrent dans le loft une fois de plus. Edward s’installa au piano et Bella devant son chevalet pour travailler sur un portrait qu’on lui avait commandé. 

Vers 22h, alors qu’elle commençait à ranger ses tubes de peinture, Bella sentit les fameux picotements et leva les yeux. Edward l’observait attentivement. Elle termina ce qu’elle faisait et se tourna vers lui. 

« Edward ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Est-ce qu’on va jouer ce soir ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant ; ils étaient voilés et remplis de concupiscence. Il retint un sourire et utilisa la VOIX pour la sermonner, « Isabella, si tu veux jouer, tu dois t’adresser à moi sur un autre ton. »

Elle accourut vers lui et s’agenouilla à ses pieds. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et baissa la tête. « Si cela vous fait plaisir, Monsieur, j’aimerais jouer avec vous. Voulez-vous m’accorder le privilège de sucer votre bite ? »

La surprise déforma les traits d’Edward. Où était passée la timide Bella ? Cette petite dévergondée ultra provocante qui avait pris sa place était en train de faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines !

Il se leva et posa une main sur sa tête. « Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans hésiter. Sa bouche était entrouverte et son regard étincelait d’excitation.

« Je te donne cinq minutes pour descendre et aller te préparer pour moi. Déshabille-toi et mets-toi en position pour ce soir. Ne me fais pas attendre sinon c’est moi qui vais retarder le moment de ton orgasme. Va maintenant ! »

Elle se redressa tellement vite qu’elle perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur lui. Il l’attrapa et la stabilisa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille comme il l’attirait complètement dans les siens pour lui murmurer à l’oreille, « Patience, ma Bella. » Il l’embrassa sur la joue et la libéra. Elle avait un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage et Edward ne put résister à l’envie de lui donner une claque sur les fesses. Il la poussa légèrement vers les escaliers. « Magne-toi, friponne ! »

Elle gloussa en descendant les marches, moitié sautillant, moitié trébuchant. Elle jubilait. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! 

Ils avaient passé une journée formidable ensemble, ils avaient fait l’amour quatre fois, et pourtant elle n’arrivait pas à rassasier la faim qu’elle avait de lui. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et retira ses vêtements. Elle courut à la salle de bain brosser ses cheveux et ses dents et lava ses mains pour enlever toute trace de peinture. 

Elle déposa un oreiller par terre au pied du lit et s’agenouilla dessus. Mains sur les cuisses, regard fixé au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle repensa à leur journée et réalisa qu’elle voulait le satisfaire. Elle voulait le rendre heureux au-delà de sa propre satisfaction, et pas parce qu’elle ne méritait pas d’être heureuse elle-même, mais parce qu’il était son Maître. Elle voulait lui appartenir. Elle le voulait tellement.

Elle n’allait pas s’inquiéter de sa performance, bonne ou mauvaise ; elle allait plutôt s’appliquer à lui obéir. Elle sentait qu’elle devenait de plus en plus mouillée à mesure que le moment tant attendu approchait. Elle pouvait sentir ses mamelons durcir rien que d’anticiper les frôlements d’Edward, ses lèvres sur elle. Arriverait-il un moment où elle ne voudrait plus de lui ?

Bella entendit ses pas et sentit sa présence dans la pièce. Encore une fois il déposa deux bouteilles d’eau sur la table de chevet.

Elle garda les yeux au sol. Il alla ouvrir le placard et en sortit sa boîte de jouets. Sa respiration s’accéléra alors qu’il se déplaçait dans la chambre. Il enleva son chandail et ses chaussures et Bella l’entendit glousser d’une manière sombre et presque sinistre et oh putain ! Elle nageait pour ainsi dire dans ses sécrétions !

Il vint se placer devant elle. « Un oreiller, ma douce ? Est-ce que tu comptes rester sur tes genoux très longtemps ? Tu vas me répondre chaque fois que je te pose une question ce soir, Isabella. »

« Oui Monsieur, c’était mon plan. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu planifies de faire en demeurant dans cette position ? »

« Si tel est votre plaisir, Monsieur, j’aimerais sucer votre queue et avaler tout votre foutre, » répondit-elle avec le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles.

Elle allait l’achever ! 

« Très bien, alors. Détache mon jeans et suce-moi un bon coup. »

Elle se releva sur ses genoux et baissa sa fermeture Éclair. Il poussa une plainte lorsqu’elle descendit un peu ses boxers pour libérer sa verge. Elle était tellement dure et engorgée qu’elle fut obligée de la tenir à deux mains pour pouvoir entrer le gland qui suintait le pré foutre dans sa bouche. 

Elle le suça et le lécha comme s’il s’agissait de sa saveur préférée de sucette, mais en fait c’était effectivement le cas ! Bella bourdonna autour de lui tout en s’affairant avec sa bouche et ses mains sur toute sa longueur. Elle fit tournoyer sa langue autour et lécha le gland, aspirant le liquide pré éjaculatoire par la même occasion. Elle le suça plus profondément et utilisa les muscles de sa gorge, ce qui le fit bander encore plus fort. 

« Bordel, c’est tellement bon ! Tu suces comme une fille de rue. Est-ce que t’es ma petite salope, poupée ? Dis-moi ? » Elle frottait ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre et gémissait de contentement de l’entendre s’extasier sur ses talents en matière de fellation. Il sentait les vibrations de ses cordes vocales autour de son phallus et savait qu’elle était sur le point de jouir elle aussi. Il s’empara des pinces à mamelons. 

« Arrête ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle gémit encore, de déception cette fois-ci, mais lui obéit immédiatement malgré tout.

« Gentille fille. Maintenant, laisse-moi te récompenser un peu. »

Il entreprit de tirer gentiment ses mamelons, les pinçant et les tortillant, puis il accrocha les pinces et donna un petit coup sur la chaîne qui les reliait, ce qui la fit haleter. 

« Maintenant suce-moi le plus fort que tu peux, et moi je vais jouer avec tes mamelons. Que penses-tu de ça, petite vicieuse ? » Demanda-t-il en tirant deux fois sur la chaîne.

« Ooohhh, s’il vous plaît, Monsieur ! »

« Continue de faire des merveilles avec ta bouche. »

Elle était frénétique quand elle le reprit entre ses lèvres. Edward avait peine à croire à la force de succion de sa bouche. Pendant qu’elle faisait monter son plaisir, il tirait sur la chaîne, ce qui la faisait convulser de volupté elle aussi. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps à présent. Il sentait la tension envahir ses testicules tandis que Bella se servait de ses mains pour les tenir et les caresser. Elle les pressa doucement.

« Putain, Isabella ! Utilise tes dents, poupée ! Oh, aaaarh ! Je vais… Bordel ! » Il sentit son sperme asperger la gorge de Bella, et pendant un moment il pensa qu’il allait s’évanouir sous la puissance de son éjaculation. Il donna trois bons coups sur la chaîne entre ses seins et l’entendit crier alors qu’elle jouissait tout en continuant d’avaler son foutre. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle n’arrêta pas de sucer et laper son pénis tant que celui-ci ne fut pas complètement nettoyé. 

Quand la verge d’Edward fut bien propre, Bella se rassit sur ses genoux et la replaça dans son boxer, puis elle remonta son pantalon au-dessus de ses hanches et ferma sa braguette. Elle baissa la tête et remit ses mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il se pencha et lui enleva les pinces, puis il lui massa gentiment les mamelons. « Tu es une sacrée bonne petite salope, Isabella. Tu m’as très bien servi. Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de te donner du plaisir. Je vais te baiser, ma douce, et tu vas crier mon nom jusqu’à en perdre la voix. Allez, installe-toi sur le lit ! »

Bella pouvait à peine bouger ses jambes qui tremblaient sans arrêt. Elle aurait définitivement besoin des séances d’exercice stipulées dans la liste de règles. Elle n’était jamais venue juste à cause des pinces à mamelons avant. Elle se releva et sentit ses jambes l’abandonner. Edward dut l’aider. « Quel est ton mot, chérie ? » Murmura-t-il tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ses bras, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

« Vert ! » Il sentit son sourire contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es tellement belle, Isabella. Si sensible et si surprenante. Tu te débrouilles à merveille, poupée. Est-ce que tu es prête à en prendre davantage ? Je veux te pousser un peu, si tu es d’accord. »

« S’il vous plaît Monsieur, oui. »

« Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. » Elle lui obéit tout de suite. 

Parfait, il n’y a que de l’excitation et de l’anticipation dans son visage. Pas de peur, pas d’hésitation.

Il l’embrassa doucement sur la bouche. « Gentille fille, Isabella. Bois un peu d’eau. » Elle prit une des bouteille et but en grande quantité.

« Merci, Monsieur. » Elle lui donna la bouteille et s’assit dans le lit. « Comment voulez-vous que je m’installe ? »

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Place tes mains devant toi vers la tête du lit, ferme les yeux et écarte les jambes en grand. »

Il l’observa alors qu’elle suivait ses instructions et sourit. Son corps était une splendeur à admirer. La courbe de ses hanches et de ses fesses, de même que la ligne délicate de son dos, c’était vraiment de la beauté à l’état pur. Il posa son regard sur son cul. Bon Dieu, comme il lui tardait de le baiser lui aussi ! Il voulait explorer ses limites ce soir. Les relations sexuelles anales étaient une limite jaune pour elle et il voulait voir jusqu’où il pourrait la pousser. Il sortit le vibromasseur de la boîte, ainsi que le foulard.

« Je vais attacher tes mains à la tête du lit. Tu vas être en mesure de les bouger mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je vais te punir pour indocilité si tu bouges, compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se dépêcha d’attacher ses mains fermement mais sans nuire à son confort. Il prit l’oreiller sur le plancher et le plaça sous ses hanches.

« La fessée peut être utilisée dans le but de générer de la douleur ou du plaisir, Isabella. » Elle poussa une petite plainte. « Tu as fait l’expérience de la fessée punitive, mais que dirais-tu maintenant de recevoir du plaisir à la place ? »

Il l’entendit gémir à nouveau. « S’il vous plaît Monsieur, oui. »

Il fit courir sa main dans le bas de son dos et sur ses fesses. Il vit ses jus couler entre les petites lèvres de sa chatte et les frôla avec un doigt. « Qu’est-ce que nous avons ici ? C’est presque le déluge ma parole. T’es excitée, petite salope ? » Il déplaça doucement sa main pour pouvoir donner une claque sur son devant. Elle respira plus fort. Il la claqua encore. Elle tenta de pousser contre sa main, mais il l’éloigna et alla claquer son cul dans un geste prompt. « Ne sois pas impatiente, fillette ! N’essaye pas de te faire foutre par ma main, même si je sais que c’est ça que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ? » Une autre claque sur son clitoris, et elle ouvrit les jambes encore plus, poussant ses fesses vers le haut pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa chatte. Il la claqua à répétition. « Réponds-moi ! Tu veux te faire foutre par ma main ? »

« Oui, c’est ce que je veux ! Je vous en prie, Monsieur ! »

« Pas encore, Isabella. »

Il plongea un doigt dans son vagin et elle gémit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci elle ne bougea pas. La main d’Edward était recouverte de ses jus. Il commença à masser les plis de sa fente, déplaçant sa main plus loin en elle, effleurant son clitoris et plongeant dans son intimité. Bella ne pouvait plus arrêter de gémir à présent. « Est-ce que c’est bon, Isabella ? Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? »

« Oui, je vous en supplie. » Ses hanches se mouvaient d’elles-mêmes, essayant d’écraser le matelas.

Il bougea sa main et lui donna une autre claque sur les fesses. « Arrête ! »

Elle se figea immédiatement. « Gentille fille, va. Je vais rendre ça encore meilleur. »

Il s’appropria le vibromasseur et le fit glisser le long du dos de Bella. Elle frissonna. Il le mit en marche à faible vitesse et elle poussa une plainte d’anticipation. Quand il le fit passer sur la raie de ses fesses, elle s’immobilisa. « Quel est ton mot d’alerte, Isabella ? »

« Heu… vert. »

« Bonne fille ! » Il savait qu’elle était nerveuse.

Il bougea le vibromasseur sur sa chatte, le faisant courir sur ses plis, poussant gentiment entre ses grandes lèvres. Il l’appliqua sur son clitoris pendant un moment. Il pouvait la voir commencer à être tendue. 

« Ne bouge pas. » Il introduisit le vibromasseur dans son vagin.

« Oh ! Putain ! C’est tellement bon, Monsieur, » gémit-elle. Il le poussa lentement en elle aussi loin qu’il le pouvait et le fit pivoter. 

« Oh mon Dieu ! S’il vous plaît ! » Elle avait recommencé à pousser des plaintes de volupté qu’elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux plus, Monsieur. »

Il retira le jouet presque entièrement et ensuite il le replongea avec force.

« Oh oui ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Il l’enleva encore et le repassa sur son clitoris ; pendant qu’il le gardait appuyé sur son bouton nerveux, il inséra deux doigts en elle. Elle était sur le point de basculer, c’était évident. Il lubrifia ses doigts avec ses sécrétions et les déplaça à l’entrée de son anus. Elle gémit et poussa contre ses doigts. Il repositionna le vibromasseur juste à l’entrée de son vagin et utilisa seulement l’extrémité dans un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide. « S’il vous plaît ! » Elle poussait toujours contre les doigts immobiles à l’entrée de son orifice anal. Il glissa doucement le bout d’un seul doigt à l’intérieur de son anus. « Bordel d’enfer ! » Cria-t-elle en ruant contre sa main.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça, Isabella ? »

« J’en veux encore plus, Monsieur. » Elle aimait tellement les sensations qu’il lui procurait. C’était grisant de se sentir pénétrée aussi pleinement, mais il ne bougeait pas son doigt assez loin en elle.

Il s’exécuta et pénétra son rectum plus profondément, et simultanément il enfonça le vibromasseur un peu plus loin en elle, lui donnant un angle.

Elle gémit de plaisir. « Enfoncez votre doigt plus loin, s’il vous plaît, » souffla-t-elle, pantelante.

Il fit ce qu’elle demandait et commença ensuite à pomper dedans dehors tout en poussant vigoureusement le vibromasseur jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles. 

Elle hurla le nom d’Edward au moment où tout son corps se mettait à trembler, parcouru par une énorme vague orgasmique. 

Lentement il retira son doigt de son anus. Elle était serrée un max et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Si elle voulait explorer davantage cet aspect de sa sexualité avec lui, il faudrait qu’il lui donne un plug anal qu’elle devrait porter pour élargir son rectum. Il retira également le vibromasseur et l’éteignit. 

Il se pencha pour détacher les mains de Bella et se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se laver les mains et nettoyer le vibromasseur. Il prit un gant de toilette et revint dans la chambre. Bella était toujours étendue là où il l’avait laissée. Il s’assit et commença à lui masser les poignets et les bras. Il passa ensuite le linge humide sur le sexe et les fesses de sa compagne, tout en douceur.

« Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il en se débarrassant du gant de toilette.

« Hmm ? Oui Monsieur. »

« Ton mot ? »

« Vert. »

« Très bien. » Il embrassa son cou.

« Tourne-toi. » Elle roula de côté et il reprit l’oreiller. 

Il s’allongea à ses côtés. « Je suis si fier de toi. » Il la vit sourire et rougir, un peu gênée. « Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu aimerais avoir maintenant comme récompense. »

« S’il vous plaît, baisez-moi, Monsieur. »

« Oh, ce sera avec plaisir, ma douce. Ouvre les jambes pour moi. » Il se positionna entre ses jambes une fois qu’elle lui eut obéi.

« Place tes jambes autour de moi, » dit-il en avançant vers son entrée. 

Elle s’exécuta et l’attira vers elle par la même occasion. Il grogna.

« Maintenant je vais te baiser. Pas un vibromasseur, moi, parce que tu m’appartiens, Isabella. Dis-le ! » 

« Je suis à vous. Rien qu’à vous. Et pour toujours. » Sa bouche rencontra son cou et elle l’embrassa. « À vous. »

Baiser.

« Votre possession. »

Baiser.

Il la pénétra encore et encore, se régalant de la sentir si chaude et serrée autour de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à étancher sa soif d’elle. Il étira ses mamelons si sensibles aux caresses, puis il les suça et les lécha affablement. Il alternait entre les lapées et les baisers, tout en titillant l’autre mamelon avec ses doigts et ses ongles.

Il mit sa main entre Bella et lui et trouva son clitoris qu’il se mit à stimuler. « Jouis pour moi. Tu es mienne, et tu vas venir maintenant ! »

Il sentit les muscles de son amoureuse se contracter autour de lui ; il mordit son mamelon et pinça son clitoris et elle cria encore son nom en explosant de jouissance. Il trouva son soulagement dans la même foulée et râla, la tête enfouie entre ses seins.

Lorsqu’ils eurent retrouvé un peu de calme et d’énergie, il se retira d’elle, poussant une plainte à cause de la sensation de vide que cela provoqua.

Il l’attira à lui. « Sacrebleu, Bella, ma faim de toi est insatiable ! » 

Elle rit. « Je ne pense pas être en mesure de bouger. Je veux prendre une douche, mais mes jambes ne fonctionnent pas ! »

Elle pouffait comme une gamine. Il sourit et embrassa son cou. « Allez, laisse-moi te donner un coup de main. »

Il se leva et l’aida à en faire autant, puis il la souleva de terre. Elle s’assit sur les toilettes pendant qu’il faisait couler la douche. Il la tira dans la cabine à sa suite et ils se lavèrent mutuellement pour la troisième fois de la journée. Ils rirent de bon cœur à cette constatation, tout deux appuyés contre le carrelage.

Ils se séchèrent et Edward rangea les jouets érotiques pendant que Bella utilisait les toilettes, se lavait le visage et brossait ses dents. Il vint la rejoindre devant le lavabo et ils sourirent de voir leur reflet dans le miroir; celui de deux imbéciles heureux avec de l’écume de dentifrice partout autour de la bouche. 

Bella grimpa dans le lit toute nue, heureuse et bien baisée. Elle rit à voix haute à cette pensée. Edward vint la rejoindre et se mit en cuillère derrière elle. 

« Je ne vais même pas te demander ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, » dit-il en se retournant pour l’observer alors qu’elle rougissait comme une pivoine. Il étendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Il se réinstalla confortablement et attira Bella contre sa poitrine, courbant son corps pour se mouler au sien.

« Endors-toi, friponne ! » Grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle pouffa encore.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On s’est bien amusés, hein ? »

Il sourit dans le noir.

« Oh que oui ! » Il l’embrassa dans le cou et elle se blottit contre lui, détendue.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

« Bonne nuit, mon Edward. »

Il se sentait satisfait et heureux, il l’aimait tellement. Il écouta le bruit de sa respiration qui devint plus lente et régulière et fut happé par son propre sommeil.

 

À suivre…

 

Je sais, ce chapitre était plus court. J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas trop…

Comme toujours je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration spéciale.

À bientôt.

Milk.


	13. Chapitre 13

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci de continuer à lire et reviewer Des gens comme nous. Je suis toujours contente de voir que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire.

Alors sans plus tarder, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 13

 

Le dimanche matin, Bella se réveilla et sentit les mains d’Edward effleurer ses seins de la plus délicieuse des façons. Tout en caressant sa poitrine, il lui embrassait le cou et la nuque. Elle lui faisait dos, confortablement appuyée contre son torse, et elle pouvait sentir son érection presser le creux de ses reins. 

Elle sourit et murmura, « Bonjour mon capitaine, » et elle trémoussa ses fesses contre lui.

« Oh ! Dieu merci tu es réveillée ! J’étais sur le point de te retourner et de posséder ton corps ravissant pendant ton sommeil, » dit-il sur un ton léger et rieur, et Bella éclata de rire en entendant sa confession.

« Je ne dors jamais profondément ! Laisse-moi me lever, il faut que j’aille au petit coin… Je te promets de revenir tout suite. »

Il ouvrit ses bras à contrecœur pour la laisser sortir du lit et elle courut à la salle de bain. Elle était un peu sensible, mais ce n’était pas douloureux, et certainement pas assez inconfortable pour mettre un frein à ses envies de luxure et à l’excitation qui la parcourait en anticipant les caresses d’Edward.

Elle se dépêcha de faire ses ablutions matinales, et quand elle eut fini de laver son visage, de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner un peu et de brosser ses dents, elle retourna dans la chambre à toute vitesse, grimpa dans le lit et se nicha à nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux sous les couvertures.

« Alors, où donc en étais-je ? Ah oui… mes mains étaient placées à peu près ici… » Edward sourit en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne. « Bonjour ma Bella. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’elle s’abandonne, totalement perdue dans ses yeux émeraude. La passion qu’il y avait dans le baiser qu’ils échangèrent à cet instant-là semblait ne jamais vouloir s’éteindre. Tandis que Bella faisait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure d’Edward, il baissa la tête et effleura sa poitrine de ses lèvres gourmandes. Il gémit quand elle se mit à lui masser le cuir chevelu.

« Hummm, j’aime quand tu fais ça. » Il releva les yeux vers elle. « Est-ce que tu es endolorie ce matin, mon amour ? »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Allons, Sparky, c’est juste un peu sensible. Rien dont tu n’aies à te soucier. N’arrête pas maintenant, Edward. » Elle gémit à son tour lorsqu’il engloba son mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant gentiment, le travaillant et le titillant avec sa langue. Il l’embrassa et remonta vers son cou pour lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille, « Je te veux. » Il la pressa contre le matelas. « Est-ce que tu es prête pour moi ? »

Il fit vagabonder sa main le long de son corps, sur son ventre, son pubis, et frôla sa fente avec un doigt.

« À ce que je vois tu es même plus que prête, ma chérie. » Il pressa contre elle, son phallus coulissant dans son entrée.

« Seulement pour toi, Edward. Toujours pour toi. »

Il ne fit pas de pause et s’introduisit aussi profondément qu’il le pouvait.

« Bouge avec moi, Bella. Soulève tes jambes. »

Elle mit ses pieds à plat sur le matelas, écartant les cuisses au maximum, et elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut, à la rencontre de celles de son amant.

« Je veux te voir venir très vite, trésor, » dit-il. « Touche-toi. Caresse ton clitoris pour moi. »

Elle déplaça ses mains le long de ses hanches et sentit cet émoi familier alors qu’elle commençait à masser son petit bouton nerveux de manière frénétique. Elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Un tourbillon de sensations voluptueuses se manifesta dans ses entrailles. 

Ils entreprirent de se mouvoir ensemble, haletant doucement, utilisant des mots pour exprimer leurs actions, leurs sentiments. Edward savait combien ses paroles avaient la capacité d’exciter Bella, et il chuchota des choses sombres et sexy à son oreille, la conduisant, la poussant vers son orgasme.

« Edward, j’y suis presque ! »

« Oui ! Jouis pour moi maintenant ! Je veux te sentir venir autour de ma verge ! »

Ses muscles vaginaux se contractèrent et elle sentit son corps vrombir au moment où elle explosait, en totale fusion avec son amoureux. Il la pilonnait sans répit et la tension recommença à monter en elle, si bien que lorsqu’il atteignit son paroxysme à son tour, elle fut emportée par une seconde vague de plaisir. 

Par la suite elle eut l’impression que son squelette s’était mué en gélatine.

Edward enleva les mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante qu’elle avait peine à reconnaître.

« C’était toi en train d’expérimenter un orgasme multiple, chérie. » Il se tourna sur le dos et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, affichant un petit air suffisant. 

Bella s’assit lentement et regarda Edward. Il avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles. « Je vois que tu n’as pas de problème d’estime de toi. Arrête avec ce sourire idiot – ça me fout les jetons ! Tu te prends pour le chat du Cheshire ou quoi ? » 

Elle sortit du lit et remit le tee-shirt de la veille. 

« Je vais aller faire du café et préparer le petit déjeuner, » dit-elle en jetant un dernier regard à l’Apollon étendu nonchalamment dans le lit.

Edward lui fit un clin d’œil sans se défaire de son sourire arrogant. « Es-tu certaine de pouvoir marcher ? »

Elle lança une chaussure dans sa direction mais rata complètement sa cible, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

« Oh, ferme-la, Edward ! Il faut que tu lances une brassée de lessive et que tu te laves aussi. »

Elle sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées et claqua la porte derrière elle. Son comportement rendit Edward confus. Était-elle fâchée contre lui ? Il venait de lui donner non pas un, mais deux putain d’orgasmes !

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et Bella se précipita dans le lit, grimpa sur Edward et l’embrassa tendrement. « Tu SAIS que tu es le meilleur amant au monde, n’est-ce pas ? Au cas où j’aurais oublié de te le dire, merci pour ça ; ça ne m’était jamais arrivé avant. »

Elle bondit en dehors du lit aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots flatteurs. Edward n’eut pas le temps de refermer ses bras sur elle que déjà elle était dans le cadre de la porte. « Lève-toi Don Juan ! Je t’emmène voir du paysage aujourd’hui ! »

Elle riait encore en longeant le couloir.

Elle fit le petit déjeuner et mangea tout de suite. Elle était en train de préparer l’assiette d’Edward lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce centrale. Ce fut à son tour d’aller prendre sa douche et s’habiller. Elle opta pour un jeans qu’elle avait coupé pour en faire un short et une camisole bleue en soie par-dessus laquelle elle enfila une chemise blanche. Elle mit des sandales et se fit un chignon négligé, aimant l’effet produit quand quelques mèches de cheveux s’en échappaient. Elle se rendit dans le loft afin de vérifier son équipement pour faire de la photo.

Quand Bella descendit les marches, Edward parlait au téléphone. Elle le laissa passer son appel en toute discrétion et alla mettre des bouteilles d’eau et des fruits dans son grand sac de plage, de même qu’une salade, du fromage et des craquelins. Elle compléta avec leurs lunettes de soleil, la casquette d’Edward et leurs portables. Elle l’attendit sur la terrasse. 

Il termina son appel et ferma la porte du cottage. Il se tourna vers Bella tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. « Écoute, Jazz et Ali vont être à la villa sur le lac à partir de demain. Je viens de parler à Jasper et il m’appelait de Heathrow. J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait aller les rejoindre mardi et rester là-bas jusqu’à dimanche. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? » 

« Mardi ? Bon d’accord, il faudrait juste arrêter chez Maria pour la prévenir de notre absence. »

Elle stoppa à côté de la Fiat et regarda Edward. « Tu es sûr de vouloir que je rencontre ta famille ? »

« Absolument ! Bella, tu occupes une énorme place dans ma vie maintenant et eux aussi, et je veux qu’ils te connaissent. Ils vont t’adorer. » Il l’entoura de ses bras et l’embrassa avec assurance. « Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à ce sujet, mon amour. Maintenant, où diable comptes-tu nous entraîner ? »

« Nous allons nous balader dans la région et nous pourrons nous arrêter quelque part plus tard pour manger. »

« Ça me paraît un bon plan. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, ça ne peut pas être autrement qu’une journée magnifique. »

Elle roula des yeux à son intention. « T’es tellement mielleux ! » 

Ce fut, en effet, une magnifique journée. Bella et Edward musardèrent à travers la campagne toscane, s’arrêtant à des étalages en plein air pour se procurer ce qui manquait à leur pique-nique. Ils achetèrent une bouteille de vin dans un petit vignoble et prirent leur repas au milieu d’un champ de fleurs sauvages, à l’ombre d’un cyprès. Bella prit pas mal de clichés ; elle en prit même quelques-uns d’Edward tandis qu’ils faisaient une énième halte et qu’il allait jouer au football avec des gamins, s’en donnant à cœur joie dans la terre d’un rouge si caractéristique.

Il était tellement joyeux et insouciant, riant et faisant le bouffon avec les jeunes garçons ; Bella en fut tout émue.

Edward lui ravit son appareil et prit plusieurs photos d’elle, jouant les photographes de mode. En premier elle lui tira la langue, mais elle finit par coopérer en adoptant des poses comme celles des mannequins dans le magazine Vogue, lui envoyant des baisers avec sa main. Il lui disait “Souris-moi, darling,” ou encore “Montre-moi plus de caractère !” et ils se mettaient à rire tous les deux. 

Ils passèrent à travers trois rouleaux de pellicule, et quand ils rentrèrent au cottage, ils étaient vannées et brûlés par le soleil dont ils avaient oublié de se protéger adéquatement. Ils mangèrent la salade de pâtes que Maria avait laissée pour eux dans le frigo, accompagnée de pain au levain et de fromage. 

Ils prirent une douche et Edward fit l’amour à Bella, doucement et en prenant tout son temps, et ils s’endormirent ensuite rapidement dans les bras l’un de l’autre comme deux enfants heureux.

C’est un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui réveilla Edward le lendemain matin. « Hé ! » Sa voix était râpeuse et pleine de sommeil.

« Bonjour, chéri. Je dois me rendre chez Maria, et ensuite je dois travailler un peu. Je ne voulais pas partir sans t’avertir. Tu peux te rendormir. » Un autre baiser sur sa joue, son nez, sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans l’oreiller de Bella.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il savait qu’il était beaucoup plus tard. Il regarda l’heure sur son portable. 12h30 ! 

Putain ! La journée est déjà largement entamée ! Il entendit des voix et le rire de Bella. Il fronça les sourcils en l’entendant rire encore plus fort. Elle devait être au téléphone.

Il sortit du lit et faillit trébucher sur une valise. Il plissa le front en signe de confusion puis se rappela qu’Alice lui avait promis qu’il recevrait ses affaires aujourd’hui.

Il sourit et alla prendre sa douche en vitesse. En ouvrant la valise, son sourire s’accentua. Alice était vraiment géniale. Elle y avait rangé tout ce dont il avait besoin, y compris son rasoir électrique. Jeans, tee-shirts, pantalons cargo, shorts, ainsi que quelques chemises et le chargeur de son téléphone cellulaire. Il s’empara de son Levis préféré ; vieux, usé, avec des trous aux bons endroits. Sa mère avait essayé en vain, des années auparavant, de le convaincre de s’en débarrasser. Un tee-shirt blanc et ses Nikes. Nom d’un chien qu’ils étaient confortables ! Il se rasa, brossa ses dents, et mit sa valise sous le lit. Il réalisa qu’il mourait de faim et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en quête de nourriture. 

Comme il arrivait dans la pièce centrale et tournait le coin pour aller dans la cuisine, il s’arrêta net et sentit sa mâchoire s’affaisser. Sur le divan du séjour, un homme presque entièrement nu était allongé. Bella était accroupie devant lui, allongeant une main qu’elle laissait courir sur sa poitrine lisse comme du marbre ? 

« BELLA ! QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » Rugit-il dans la pièce silencieuse. 

Le type sur le sofa manqua de tomber par terre dans sa frayeur et Bella grogna, « Hé ! Pourquoi tu cries comme un dément ? Je suis en train de travailler ! Donne-moi dix minutes, s’il te plaît. Ton repas est dans le four micro-ondes. » Elle ne se retourna pas mais il les entendit s’esclaffer tranquillement alors qu’elle disait un truc à l’homme à moitié nu.

Edward resta planté là un moment à les observer avec des éclairs dans les yeux avant de battre en retraite dans la cuisine. C’était qui ce putain de mec à peine vêtu, et pourquoi portait-il un short minuscule pour prendre la pose sur le divan ? Il était beau à regarder, il devait bien l’admettre, si on aimait le genre sensuel, sombre et arrogant. Son corps était glabre et bien ciselé ; c’était clair qu’il devait s’entraîner beaucoup pour avoir cette allure. Edward les entendit rire ensemble une fois de plus et avança vers la porte.

« Alors, Bella, vas-tu le laisser en place cette fois-ci ? »

« Sshh, Paolo ! Arrête de bouger comme ça ! Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu le veux ? »

Le modèle gémit – gémit ? Et Bella pouffa de rire.

« Allez, Bella, te dégonfle pas, mia caro. Et si je faisais comme ça ? »

« Hum. C’est bon. Oui, juste comme ça. Suce-le un peu – gentiment ! Oh oui, parfait ! Bien, très bien… hummm ! »

Cette fois c’en était trop. Edward sortit de la cuisine à toute volée et accourut dans le salon pour trouver le fameux Paolo qui se prélassait, regardant Bella tout en en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il la lâcha et passa sa langue dessus de façon langoureuse. Bella était assise devant lui et elle inclina sa tête légèrement, puis elle se pencha vers lui… « Paolo, ne bouge pas, je te veux juste comme ça… »

Elle se releva et recula – directement contre la poitrine d’Edward qui haletait.

« Aïe ! Connerie de merde ! Je suis en train de bosser, là ! » Grogna-t-elle en se tournant pour faire face à Edward qui la dévisageait avec fureur, les bras croisés devant lui. 

En le voyant adopter cette posture, elle soupira. « Paolo, on va devoir arrêter ici pour aujourd’hui. Je vais utiliser ce que j’ai obtenu jusqu’à maintenant. » Edward remarqua le trépied et l’appareil photo installé dessus. « Je m’en vais quelques jours mais ce sera prêt mercredi de la semaine prochaine, okay ? »

« Si si, Bella. »

Paolo se redressa et enfila un jeans en denim blanc et une chemise vert pâle. Il glissa ses pieds dans une paire d’espadrilles. Il fit comme s’il n’avait pas vu Edward, qui demeura figé sur place, tremblant de rage – il voulait étrangler ce maudit rital qu’il se rappelait à présent avoir rencontré au marché l’autre jour. Paolo le contourna pour aller à la porte, tenant Bella par la main. Edward les regarda s’éloigner vers une Volvo de couleur vert foncé garée dans l’allée. Paolo avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Bella qui ne faisait rien pour lui échapper. Il l’embrassa sur les deux joues et l’attira à lui dans une étreinte plus intime.

« ÇA SUFFIT! » Hurla Edward dans le cadre de la porte.

Bella se retourna et lui lança un regard courroucé avant de rouler des yeux en reportant son attention sur Paolo. 

« Ça va aller, Bella ? » Interrogea le bel Italien avec de l’inquiétude dans la voix.

« Avec Cro-Magnon là-bas ? Oui, t’en fais pas… »

Elle l’étreignit à son tour et lui fit la bise.

Elle le regarda s’éloigner dans sa Volvo mais ne rentra pas à l’intérieur quand il ne fut plus qu’un petit point à l’horizon. Elle décida plutôt de s’asseoir sur la terrasse. Edward prit un paquet de cigarettes du carton qu’Alice lui avait fait parvenir avec ses affaires et alla rejoindre Bella à l’extérieur. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant qu’il fumait sa clope. 

Finalement, quand il écrasa son mégot, Bella soupira et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était assis à ses côtés. « C’était quoi, ça, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« T’es drôlement gonflée d’oser me poser cette question ! » Cracha-t-il en se prenant une autre cigarette.

« Quoi ? » Insista-t-elle. Elle était stupéfiée de l’entendre s’adresser à elle sur ce ton. Et confuse, aussi. « Je travaillais, Edward. Je suis en train de faire un portrait de Paolo pour son PETIT AMI Marco, et toi, tu m’as refait le coup du Cro-Magnon ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir ? J’arrive dans le living et tout ce que je vois c’est un homme presque à poil étendu sur le divan, et toi qui n’arrête pas de roucouler et de le toucher partout ! »

Bella sursauta. « Oooh! T’es tellement exaspérant ! » Elle lui jeta un autre regard irrité tandis qu’il se levait pour l’affronter.

« Tu avais l’air complètement allumé, sur le bord de l’extase, même ! » L’accusa-t-il puérilement. 

Elle fit trois pas dans sa direction et on aurait dit qu’elle allait le frapper. 

« Essaye, et tu vas le regretter amèrement, Isabella, » siffla-t-il. 

Elle lui fit un doigt d’honneur, se retourna prestement et rentra dans la villa. Mais Edward ne l’entendait pas ainsi. Il jeta sa cigarette et la suivit à l’intérieur en continuant sa tirade.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Tu aurais dû me réveiller et me dire qu’il y avait un homme dans la maison qui posait pour toi ou peu importe ce qu’il foutait là. » Dit-il dans son dos.

Il la vit ployer ses épaules et elle soupira. « Je sais, je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je suis navrée. » 

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Par habitude, je suppose. Ça fait longtemps que je vis seule et que je n’ai pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. Il l’attira contre sa poitrine. « Je suis désolé moi aussi. Je suis tellement possessif parfois… Je vois rouge dès que j’aperçois un autre homme poser les yeux sur toi ! Me pardonnes-tu ? » Il appuya son front contre le sien. Ils sourirent et s’embrassèrent encore.

« Cro-Magnon ? »

Elle rit de bon cœur. Edward secoua la tête et elle vit de la tristesse et de l’anxiété déformer les traits de son beau visage. « Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je t’aime, Bella, et je ne veux voir aucun homme te tourner autour ! Je sais que c’est irrationnel de dire ça parce que nous allons toujours passer du temps séparés l’un de l’autre à cause de mon travail et du tien aussi, mais bon Dieu que ÇA ME FAIT CHIER ! Je voudrais rentrer chez moi tous les soirs et que tu sois là à m’attendre. »

Il la lâcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux, donnant l’impression qu’il voulait s’en arracher quelques-uns. « Putain de bordel, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » Il la regarda, triste et incertain.

Bella lui sourit pour le réconforter et lui prit la main afin qu’il arrête de tirer ses cheveux. Elle lui caressa les joues avec ses doigts. « Un jour à la fois, tu te rappelles ? On va parler, s’envoyer des e-mails. On va même pouvoir utiliser Skype. Et surtout, on va s’organiser. Si Alice et Jasper le font, nous pouvons y arriver aussi. »

« Alice et Jasper vivent ensemble. Ma résidence est à Sausalito, mais je passe une bonne partie de ma vie dans la solitude des chambres d’hôtel. C’est difficile. »

Bella voyait bien qu’Edward était contrarié et elle ne voulait pas que la situation empire. Il fallait alléger l’ambiance. 

« Allons, Sparky, cesse de broyer du noir ! Nous avons deux semaines devant nous avant de commencer à angoisser à propos de l’avenir. Nous aviserons à ce moment là. » Elle l’embrassa dans le cou.

« D’où te vient cette sagesse ? » Il recommençait tranquillement à se détendre et à sourire. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet alors qu’il retournait à la cuisine réchauffer son déjeuner. 

« J’ai du travail à faire sur le portait de Paolo, » répondit Bella en se prenant une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Elle en offrit une à Edward par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je me mettais au piano ? Je voudrais transcrire une composition sur papier. »

« Au contraire, tu sais que j’apprécie ta compagnie. »

Ils se sourirent, toute trace de colère envolée.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le loft. Edward avait une mélodie dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il trouva un vieux cahier de papier musique dans le banc du piano et put ainsi transcrire ladite mélodie comme il l’aurait fait chez lui. 

Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à s’affaiblir de façon significative, Bella rangea son matériel et nettoya ses pinceaux. Elle descendit pour préparer le dîner. Elle alluma les lumières dans le séjour et la cuisine tout en écoutant la pièce qu’Edward avait composée. 

Elle retourna en haut et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amoureux. « C’est très beau cette musique, Edward. » 

Il embrassa sa main. « C’est pour toi, » dit-il sereinement.

Il se retourna sur son siège et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. « Merci, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. 

« C’est beau, mais pas autant que toi, » dit-il, et la façon qu’il avait de la regarder montrait toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

Bella rougit. « Allez, le souper est prêt. »

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, ils firent leurs valises car une voiture devait venir les prendre à 9h le lendemain matin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à l’extérieur, et vers 22h30, ce qui était somme toute encore assez tôt, Edward suggéra qu’ils aillent tout de suite se mettre au lit. Les yeux de Bella s’illuminèrent comme un arbre de Noël. « Excellente idée ! » S’exclama-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. Edward rit de la voir réagir avec autant d’enthousiasme et ils rentrèrent.

Cette nuit-là, Bella chevaucha Edward avec un entrain renouvelé. Elle fusionna ses hanches à celles de son amant tandis que chacune des caresses échangées débordait de la passion et de l’amour qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. Bella pleura de bonheur avant de s’endormir dans les bras d’Edward comme la nuit précédente. 

Mardi matin elle se réveilla très tôt. Elle resta étendue aux côtés de son amoureux, se demandant ce que la journée lui réservait. Elle se retourna et sentit les bras d’Edward se resserrer autour de son torse. « Bonjour, » entendit-elle au creux de son oreille. Elle sourit. « Hé, poupée, on a encore deux heures devant nous avant que la voiture de location ne se pointe ici… » Dit-il de façon suggestive.

« Oui, je sais, mais je veux prendre une douche, et nous devrions manger avant de partir. En plus, il faut que je mette mon matériel d’art dans mes affaires que je n’ai d’ailleurs pas terminé de préparer. » Elle s’éloignait en parlant, si bien que maintenant elle était au bord du lit.

« Bella. » La poigne d’Edward l’empêcha de quitter le lit. « Bella, regarde-moi s’il te plaît. » C’était la façon dont il avait dit “s’il te plaît” qui la fit capituler. Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ça va, je t’assure. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, tu sais. Je veux dire, je vais rencontrer ta sœur et, » elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois, « OH MON DIEU ! Jasper Whitlock ! » Edward grogna, et elle rit en donnant des coups de pieds en l’air pour imiter une groupie. Il l’épingla sous lui et lui donna une profusion de baisers dans le cou et sur la poitrine.

« Edward, c’est tellement facile de t’avoir ! Je ne fais que te taquiner, mouhahaha ! Sérieusement, je suis un peu anxieuse à propos de cette rencontre, mais j’ai hâte de passer du temps avec toi là-bas. » Elle l’embrassa. « Je t’aime, Edward Cullen. »

« Je t’aime moi aussi. »

Bella ne prit pas sa douche dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard qu’elle sortit finalement du lit pour faire ses ablutions matinales et s’habiller. Elle s’installa devant le miroir, vêtue d’une robe soleil, et sécha ses cheveux. Elle se maquilla un peu et enfila des chaussures de toile blanche. Edward se glissa dans la douche à son tour pendant qu’elle finissait d’empaqueter ses affaires. 

Elle prit ses tubes de peintures, emballa la toile sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler dans un grand chiffon pour pouvoir la transporter, et mit également son Nikon dans son sac.

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella alla confier les clés du cottage à sa propriétaire. Lorsqu’elle revint, la voiture était arrivée et Edward et le chauffeur avaient déjà rangé tous les bagages dans le coffre. Edward souriait de toutes ses dents quand elle le rejoignit sur le siège arrière. 

« Putain d’Alice qui se croit très drôle ! »

Bella était perplexe. « Drôle pourquoi ? » 

La voiture démarra.

« Ce véhicule est une Mercédès S600 Guard, surnommée the Guardian. C’est l’automobile la plus sécuritaire au monde. Je pense que même les tanks de l’armée Américaine ne pourraient pas stopper cette voiture ! » 

Il éclata de rire tandis que la Guardian s’engageait sur la route pour les mener au Lac de Côme.

 

À suivre…

 

Oui, je sais, un autre chapitre plus court… mais c’était ça ou attendre encore plus longtemps pour l’update que je n’ai pas pu poster dimanche comme à l’accoutumée. 

Merci à Evelyne-raconte de collaborer à cette traduction.

À dimanche.

Milk.


	14. Chapitre 14

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Comme d’habitude, un gros merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente de voir que cette traduction vous plaît toujours autant.

Donc sans plus tarder, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 14

 

Le trajet pour se rendre au Lac de Côme se fit rapidement et sans heurt. Bella n’était jamais allée dans cette région avant et elle était captivée par les paysages environnants tandis qu’ils approchaient de Bellagio. 

« Oh, c’est tellement beau ! Regarde, Edward ! »

Elle pointait le village qu’ils venaient de dépasser et dont elle essayait d’englober toute la beauté en un seul coup d’œil. Edward était tourné vers elle et souriait à toute cette splendeur pittoresque qui les entourait. Mais il était surtout bouleversé par la beauté de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle était à couper le souffle. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. 

« Oui, Bella, c’est très beau en effet, » murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et rougit en réalisant qu’il l’observait intensément. « Tu es ridicule, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne te vois pas très clairement, tu sais. » Il l’embrassa et glissa une main sur sa cuisse.

La Guardian s’arrêta devant un portail en fer forgé. Le chauffeur prononça quelques mots dans l’interphone et les portes s’ouvrirent aussitôt.

Bella haleta lorsque la villa apparut au tournant du chemin une fois que la voiture eût passé la barrière. C’était une demeure magnifique, pas de doute à ce sujet. Le soleil frappant sur les pierres de la maison donnait l’impression que celle-ci était en or, et les fenêtres du deuxième étage étaient toutes agrémentées de volets bleus. L’allée devant la résidence était circulaire, et en son centre se trouvait une immense fontaine d’inspiration baroque. Le devant de la villa était enjolivé par une multitude de pots en terre cuite qui débordaient de roses, de bégonias, de lavande et de marguerites. La porte principale, très volumineuse, finissait de donner un aspect d’opulence à cet endroit enchanteur. 

Edward descendit de la voiture de location et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière de Bella qui sortit à son tour. Elle était ravie et resta plantée devant la fontaine pendant de longues secondes, s’enivrant de la vue du jardin tout à côté. 

« Wow, Edward ! Cet endroit est merveilleux ! »

Elle sourit à son amoureux au même moment où quelqu’un fonçait dans son flanc à toute vitesse; quelqu’un de petit avec des cheveux hérissés sur la tête…

Qu’est-ce que... ? « Bella, je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Je suis surprise que tu puisses même marcher, parce qu’Edward a dû te garder attachée Dieu sait où durant la dernière semaine ! »

Bella ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise et devint écarlate. « Euh, bonjour ? » Elle allongea la main et tapota le dos de celle qui la serrait comme un étau, espérant qu’elle allait relâcher son étreinte non anticipée. Elle lança un regard paniqué en direction d’Edward.

Il riait en secouant la tête. « Alice, veux-tu s’il te plaît lâcher Bella ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur cadette en grognant un peu.

Alice ne fut guère abattue par le ton sur lequel Edward s’était adressé à elle et elle lui fit un pied de nez tout en gardant un bras autour de la taille de Bella. Elle devait faire dix centimètres de moins que cette dernière, mais elle avait des proportions parfaites qui lui donnaient l’allure d’une petite fée.

« Oh, ferme-la, Eddie ! Je suis juste en train de montrer à ta copine qu’on l’aime déjà beaucoup. Bella, je sens que nous allons être de grandes amies toutes les deux ! Allez, viens avec moi que je te montre ta chambre ! »

Elle lâcha sa taille et lui prit la main pour la guider à l’intérieur. 

« Edward ? » Questionna Bella d’une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle était un peu secouée.

« Je suis juste derrière toi, chérie. »

« Alice, laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille, » fit une voix profonde et sexy qui avait en outre l’accent traînant du sud. 

Bella releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Jasper Whitlock qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillants et des boucles blondes ramenées vers l’arrière.

Bella rougit encore plus, et sa première pensée fut qu’il était plus beau et plus impressionnant en personne que sur grand écran. Elle allongea sa main libre vers celle qu’il lui tendait chaleureusement. « Bonjour, Bella. Je suis Jasper mais tu peux aussi m’appeler Jazz. » Elle secoua sa main et réussit seulement à articuler un “bonjour” à peine audible. 

Alice rompit le silence. « Okay, ça va comme ça pour les présentations. Allez, B, suis-moi ! Vous deux, soyez choux et occupez-vous des bagages. »

Elle entraîna Bella derrière elle comme un jouet favori. 

Jasper et Edward rirent de bon cœur et se firent l’accolade. « C’est bon de te revoir, mon frère, » dit Jasper. 

« À qui le dis-tu ! » Rétorqua Edward. « Allez, tête de nœud, aide-moi à monter ces valises à l’étage avant qu’Alice ne donne une crise de panique à Bella ! »

Alice entraîna Bella à travers l’imposant vestibule, puis vers les marches d’un escalier incurvé. Bella se serait crue au beau milieu d’un épisode de La vie des gens riches et célèbres. Elle n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans une résidence aussi luxueuse de toute sa vie. C’était déstabilisant.

« Heu… Alice ? Alice ? » Bella s’arrêta net au milieu de l’immense escalier après avoir trébuché pour la troisième fois. « ALICE CULLEN, LÂCHE-MOI ! » Cria-t-elle. 

Les gars posaient le pied dans le hall d’entrée lorsqu’ils entendirent Bella. Ils s’immobilisèrent, une expression de choc sur leur visage – personne n’avait jamais essayé d’arrêter Alice auparavant. 

Alice fit une halte elle aussi et se retourna, affichant un air innocent. « Quoi? Y a un problème, Bells ? Allons ! » Mais Bella ne bougea pas et mit ses mains sur ses hanches dans une pose de défi. 

« Alice, je suis capable de faire deux pas en avant, mais pas quand tu me tires comme si j’étais aspirée par un trou noir. Ralentis, d’accord ? Il n’y a pas le feu, que je sache… » 

Alice arbora une expression blessée pour quelques secondes. « Désolée, ma sœur. Je suis du genre exubérant, et parfois j’ai du mal à ne pas dépasser les bornes. Jasper passe son temps à me dire de ralentir, mais il ne le souhaite pas vraiment en fait. Il aime que je sois une boule de vitalité. Mais je suppose que pour toi je peux faire une exception et aller à un rythme plus humain. »

Et ce disant, elle se mit à monter le reste des marches à la vitesse de l’escargot pour faire rire tout le monde, y compris Bella qui finit par lui reprendre la main en secouant la tête, vaincue. « Je te suis, demi-portion. »

« Putain, Jasper, je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir stopper Alice, » commenta Edward en souriant avec fierté, « mais Bella est stupéfiante. »

Rosa, la gouvernante qui faisait partie de personnel de la villa au moment de l’achat, vint accueillir Edward en l’embrassant sur les joues. Elle prit les bagages que lui et Jasper tenaient et leur fit signe de s’évaporer dans la nature. 

« Allons prendre une bière, Edward, » suggéra Jasper.

Ils disparurent dans la salle de détente où un énorme bar avait été aménagé dans un coin.

Alice guida Bella à travers un corridor dont le plancher était de dalles brunes et les murs couverts de superbes œuvres d’art. Elle s’arrêta devant une double porte sur le côté. Elle l’ouvrit et Bella pénétra dans une chambre surdimensionnée, très haute de plafond et dont le plancher était en dalles aussi. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres ainsi qu’une autre double porte qui donnait accès à un balcon. Bella ignora le lit King-size à baldaquin qui occupait la plus grosse partie de la pièce et posa plutôt son regard sur le reste de l’ameublement. Le mobilier était un mélange de bois sombre et de coton blanc. Les fenêtres étaient enveloppées dans des mètres de mousseline blanche, ainsi que le baldaquin du lit.

Il y avait un sofa en cuir noir et deux fauteuils à oreilles disposés devant un âtre. L’aménagement de la chambre était complété par deux poufs en cuir noir au pied du lit et un écran à plasma géant au dessus de la cheminée.

Alice se retourna vivement pour faire face à Bella. « Ceci est la chambre d’Edward… enfin je veux dire votre chambre. La garde-robe est par ici… » Elle ouvrit un autre ensemble de portes et Bella aperçut une pièce qui était plus vaste que son ancienne chambre à Forks. « Et la salle de bain est par là... » 

Elle sauta sur le lit. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C’est impressionnant, Alice, » répondit-elle tranquillement. Encore une fois elle songea à la différence entre son niveau social et celui de son compagnon et de sa famille. Cela la déconcertait.

« Rosa va s’occuper de ranger tes affaires. Ça te dirait d’aller faire une virée shopping ? » Les yeux d’Alice pétillaient d’excitation.

Bella grogna intérieurement. Courir les boutiques ! Rien de particulièrement attrayant dans cette activité lorsqu’on est tellement serrée dans son budget qu’on peut seulement renouveler sa réserve de sous-vêtements et changer ses chaussures de temps en temps. 

« Je voulais y aller plus tôt, mais Jazz et moi étions trop occupés à… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et pouffa de rire. Bella rougit pour la énième fois de la journée. « Bref je n’y suis pas allée. S’il te plaît, viens avec moi ? »

Bella secoua la tête en signe d’étonnement. « Ça t’arrive de trouver le temps de respirer ? »

Alice rit encore plus fort et bondit du lit pour reprendre la main de Bella.

« Je pense que je n’ai pas besoin de respirer, en fait. Allez, viens ! »

« Holà, où est-ce que tu t’en vas comme ça avec ma chérie ? »

Edward et Jasper se tenaient à l’entrée de la suite. 

Alice gambada jusqu’à Edward ; elle le câlina et lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue. « Salut la vedette. Nous allons faire du shopping. Merci de m’avoir amené Bella. Nous allons être les meilleures amies du monde ! »

Bella marcha vers Edward qui lâcha sa sœur pour passer un bras autour d’elle. « Est-ce qu’elle vient avec un interrupteur pour pouvoir la mettre hors tension ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais c’est la malédiction des Cullen, » dit-il en lui décochant un sourire ravageur.

« Enlève-toi de mon chemin, Edward – on se retrouvera plus tard. Bye Jazz. »

Edward et Jasper entendirent les protestations de Bella depuis le corridor. « Alice ! Arrête de me pousser ! Tu n’es pas la foutue petite locomotive qui poussait ! »

Edward expliqua ensuite à son beau-frère qu’il cherchait quelque chose de spécial pour Bella, et ils décidèrent d’aller faire un tour en ville. Edward trouva ce qu’il cherchait dans une bijouterie et ils retournèrent à la villa à l’heure du déjeuner qui allait être servi sur la terrasse. Ils s’assirent et discutèrent du film dans lequel tous les deux allaient jouer prochainement.

La terrasse était comme une grande pièce supplémentaire à l’extérieur, avec des divans et des chaises disposés ça et là de façon relaxe. Il y avait une table de salle à manger toute saison, et c’est là qu’ils s’étaient installés.

Jasper leva sa coupe de vin à la santé d’Edward. « À toi, mon frère. J’espère que tu seras toujours aussi heureux. »

« Merci, Jasper. Ça me touche beaucoup. Elle est devenue ma vie, mec ! Je ne peux pas l’expliquer. Il y a ce truc, cette connexion, ça vibre entre nous, tu vois ? Je veux l’avoir près de moi en tout temps, vingt-quatre heures par jour et sept jours sur sept ! » Il secoua la tête, découragé de ne pas pouvoir mieux décrire ses sentiments.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’expliquer ce phénomène davantage. Je comprends parfaitement. Je voulais qu’Alice emménage avec moi au bout de seulement deux jours ! Finalement ça nous a pris une semaine, mais chaque moment que nous passons éloignés l’un de l’autre est une véritable torture. Et qu’en est-il de l’autre partie de votre relation ? »

« Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. On procède très lentement. On a joué quelque fois; je l’ai punie et je lui ai donné du plaisir, et elle est ultra sensuelle. Je suis choyé. Je lui ai dit qu’elle pouvait discuter avec toi ou Alice si elle en sentait le besoin. Est-ce que j’ai bien fait ? »

« Bien sûr. On aidera Bella comme on le pourra, mais de votre côté vous devez trouver le rythme qui vous convient. Alice et moi, on avait nos problèmes au début. C’est difficile d’avoir un horaire fixe pour jouer quand on est toujours en déplacement, moi pour les tournages et elle qui te suit partout. Enfin, tu sais ce que c’est… L’autre truc c’est qu’il a fallu trouver le juste équilibre entre notre relation D/S et notre relation amoureuse. » Il sourit. « Bref il arrive que nous soyons en période de sécheresse – mais nous avons Skype et il y a aussi le sexe au téléph- »

Edward fit un geste éloquent devant lui avec ses mains. « Assez maintenant ! C’est beaucoup trop d’information, cher beau-frère. J’ai bien saisi le message. Bella débute son nouvel emploi en novembre, dans la Baie. Elle vit quelque part au centre-ville. »

« Est-ce qu’elle sait que tu demeures à Sausalito ? »

« Ouais, je lui ai dit. Elle ne connaît pas du tout San Francisco. Elle vient d’une petite ville à l’ouest de la péninsule Olympique dans l’état de Washington. » Edward regarda Jasper, hésitant. « J’ai l’intention d’utiliser la salle de jeu avec elle durant notre séjour ici. Est-ce que c’est une bonne idée? »

« Edward, ça fait partie de ta nature, de ton identité. Si Bella veut être avec toi en tant que ta soumise en plus d’être ta petite amie, alors ma réponse est oui. Mais laisse Ali lui parler – elle veut lui montrer la salle de jeu et lui fournir quelques explications d’abord ; paver le chemin, tu sais ? »

Ils parlèrent de leurs projets, de leurs amis et de la famille tout en savourant un bon repas. Ensuite ils décidèrent d’aller faire trempette dans la piscine à débordement au fond du jardin.

Ils s’en donnaient à cœur joie dans l’eau chauffée du bassin lorsque Bella et Alice revinrent avec leurs emplettes.

« Hé, les mecs ! On vous rejoint dans dix petites minutes ! » Claironna Alice en entraînant Bella à l’intérieur.

« Alice, il n’est pas question que je porte ça ! Le noir est déjà à peine présentable, mais le bleu est… carrément obscène ! » Entendirent-ils Bella protester. 

« J’adore ma frangine, mais parfois… » Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Il suffit de savoir comment canaliser son énergie, » répliqua Jasper avec un sourire narquois.

« S’te plaît, Jazz ! Tu parles de ma sœur ! Je vais dire à Emmett que tu tiens des propos vicieux sur notre benjamine et il va te botter le derrière. Hé, parlant d’Emmett, est-ce qu’ils vont venir eux aussi ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. Ali a parlé à Rosie et à ta mère hier et elles prévoyaient de venir nous rejoindre pour le week-end, je pense. »

« Salut les garçons, » lança Alice en s’avançant vers la piscine. Au son de sa voix cristalline, les deux hommes se retournèrent, et Edward coula à pic comme une roche. Il remonta à la surface de l’eau en crachotant. Foutre Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle a sur le dos ? Se demanda-t-il.

Bella se tenait debout sur les marches, dans un minuscule bikini noir qui ne laissait rien à l’imagination. Elle était renversante de beauté. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête et ses jambes paraissaient longues à l’infini.

« Nom d’un chien, petite Bella ! Essayes-tu d’achever Edward ? Tu es outrageusement sexy, et si ce bikini est celui qui est présentable, j’aimerais bien te voir avec celui qui est indécent ! »

Jasper avait passé son bras autour d’Alice et lorgnait Bella sans gêne aucune. 

Edward essuya l’eau dans son visage et ferma la bouche. Ses poings se refermèrent sur ses hanches. « Jasper, arrête de draguer ma nana et replace tes yeux dans leur orbite ! Je VAIS le dire à Emmett cette fois-ci ! Putain, Alice ! Essaye de faire en sorte que ce con retrouve la maîtrise de lui-même, et toi, Bella, couvre-toi un peu ! »

Il savait qu’il était hors de contrôle et qu’il avait l’air totalement stupide, ringard et peu sûr de lui, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de réagir ainsi. Bella fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Merci pour le compliment, Jasper. Le bleu consistait seulement en une petite bande… »

« C’est assez ! » Edward s’approcha de Bella qui était entrée dans l’eau. « Bella, va te rhabiller, » gronda-t-il.

Bella s’avança pour rencontrer Edward à mi chemin et se planta devant lui, poitrine contre torse. Il l’avait rendue à bout de nerfs et ça se voyait dans son visage et sa posture. Elle pointa et enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine en le dévisageant furieusement.

« Ne t’adresse pas à moi sur ce ton ! J’ai acheté ce bikini parce que c’était le modèle le plus sobre qu’il y avait dans toute la boutique. Je sais que je n’ai pas l’allure d’un mannequin professionnel, mais est-ce que je parais si mal que ça ? Excuse-toi tout de suite, ou alors tu vas dormir sur le divan de cuir noir cette nuit ! »

Edward fit courir ses mains sur les épaules de Bella et le long de son dos. « Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je suis une merde ! Tu es ravissante dans ce maillot et j’ai juste perdu les pédales pendant un moment. Me pardonnes-tu ? » Il lui fit son sourire en coin et elle secoua la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser sur la bouche. « Je vais te pardonner pour cette fois. » Elle lui retourna son sourire.

Alice et Jasper s’installèrent d’un côté de la piscine tandis que Bella et Edward prenaient place de l’autre côté. 

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusées, Alice et toi ? »

« On a passé un très agréable moment ensemble. Elle a peut-être raison, tu sais. Je pense qu’on va devenir les meilleures amies au monde. »

Après être restée une heure dans la piscine, Alice alla vérifier les préparatifs du dîner et demanda aux autres ce qu’ils voulaient boire. Bella et Jasper discutèrent à propos de ses études en art. Alice revint avec un pichet de margarita et des bières dans un seau de glaçons.

Bella sortit de la piscine et enveloppa sa taille dans un sarong. Il lui arrivait seulement à mi-cuisse et Edward songea que c’était presque pire que le bikini lui-même car le vêtement en question laissait deviner la peau crémeuse juste en dessous. Bordel ! Elle avait réussi à le rallumer, et pas qu’un peu ! Il sentit sa verge devenir dure comme du granit alors qu’il se déplaçait pour s’asseoir sur un des sofas. Il attrapa une serviette au passage et l’enroula autour de sa taille pour dissimuler son érection. S’il s’était écouté, il l’aurait prise dans ses bras, direction chambre à coucher. Tout le monde prit place confortablement sur la terrasse et bavarda jusqu’à ce que Rosa vienne les prévenir que le dîner serait servi dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Ils remontèrent l’escalier tout en courbes et une fois en haut, Alice et Jasper prirent le couloir à droite tandis que Bella et Edward tournaient à gauche. Bella s’apprêtait à aller prendre sa douche quand Edward la stoppa. « Viens ici quelques minutes. Nous n’avons pas eu un moment à nous deux de toute la journée, » dit-il en s’assoyant sur le lit. 

« Edward, nous n’avons pas le temps. » Elle se dirigea vers la pièce garde-robe. 

« Il y a toujours du temps pour ça. »

Il rit de la voir froncer les sourcils une fois de plus. « Juste un petit câlin, je te promets. » Il accentua son sourire en se levant pour aller la rejoindre.

« Juste un petit câlin mon cul ! Dis plutôt que tu veux me baiser vite fait ! »

Elle rit en marchant à reculons dans la pièce qui communiquait avec la salle de bain. Mais Edward la suivit à l’intérieur. « Ah, allez va ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler, Bella. Je suis plus rapide et plus fort que toi, tu sais. » Sa voix était à la fois calme et taquine. Il lui fit son sourire arrogant. Bella tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain pour évaluer la distance qui la séparait de celle-ci. Tellement proche, pouvait-elle réussir à l’atteindre avant qu’Edward ne la rattrape ?

« Je vais me lancer à ta poursuite, et gare à toi si je te mets la main dessus ! » Il avait un rire diabolique à présent. Elle gémit et fit un autre pas en arrière. Edward fit un pas devant lui.

Elle humecta ses lèvres. « Je n’ai pas peur de toi, tu sais. » Elle essayait d’avoir l’air menaçant, mais sa réplique sonna comme un murmure.

Il rit de plus belle. « Oh vraiment ! Tu n’aurais pas dû dire ça… » Et en prononçant ces mots, il bondit sur elle.

Mais c’était trop tard ; Bella se tourna, et en un mouvement fluide qu’elle ne se serait jamais crue en mesure d’exécuter, elle s’enfuit dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte – CLIC !

Elle s’appuya contre la porte en entendant Edward assener des coups dessus à répétition.

Bordel de merde ! Elle m’a fait débander, moi ! Moi ! Il essaya de tourner la poignée, mais se rendit vite compte que la porte était verrouillée. 

« Bella, ouvre cette putain de porte ! »

« Non ! Va prendre ta douche ailleurs, espèce d’obsédé sexuel ! » 

Il l’entendit s’éloigner de la porte et tourner le robinet de la douche. Elle était en train de retirer son sarong et son bikini aux dimensions réduites. Il pouvait l’imaginer et sa gaule revint en force le mettre au supplice.

« Bella, je veux juste une petite caresse. S’il te plaît, poupée. »

« Ha ! Bien essayé ! Va te doucher avant le souper ! »

Il entendit la porte de la douche s’ouvrir et se refermer. Bella nue sous les jets d’eau…

« Je t’emmerde ! » Hurla-t-il en battant en retraite pour aller se doucher dans la salle de bain des invités au bout du corridor. Mademoiselle Isabella Swan allait payer pour ce qu’elle faisait endurer à sa bite. Elle allait le regretter !

Il était complètement frustré et sa limite d’irritabilité était largement dépassée.

Bella gloussait encore en lavant ses cheveux. Elle avait été plus rusée qu’Edward, et elle se sentait toute puissante. C’était génial. Elle savait qu’il allait revenir à la charge contre elle et elle sentait des frissons d’anticipation le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il allait lui faire payer, et elle mourait d’impatience.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain et s’avança tranquillement dans la garde-robe, mais celle-ci était vide. Elle risqua un coup d’œil dans la chambre, mais il n’y avait pas trace d’Edward là non plus. Elle prit une robe qu’elle avait apportée dans ses valises, ne sachant pas si le dîner était une affaire formelle ou décontractée. C’était une tenue vert bouteille qui n’avait pas de bretelle et qui s’évasait à la hauteur des hanches pour ensuite tomber aux genoux. Elle enfila une petite culotte en dentelle et le soutien-gorge assorti sans bretelle lui non plus. Elle mit des ballerines à ses pieds, sécha ses cheveux et se maquilla. Edward n’avait toujours pas réintégré la chambre au moment où elle était prête à descendre à la salle à manger, et elle commença à s’inquiéter qu’il soit en colère contre elle.

Elle quitta la suite sans lui et descendit l’escalier. Elle entendit des voix et suivit leur provenance jusqu’à la salle de détente. Des portes vitrées ouvraient sur la terrasse. C’était une autre pièce immense avec des meubles couleur crème. Le plancher était recouvert de tapis de couleur beige et or. Le tout était en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de la demeure. Jasper et Edward étaient assis sur les sofas, une bière dans la main. Jasper l’aperçut le premier et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre alors qu’elle avançait d’un pas hésitant.

« Bella, tu es décidément très en beauté ce soir, et tu arrives juste à temps, Darlin’. Fais gaffe à cette fille, Edward ; c’est une perle rare, contrairement à ta sœur et ta belle-sœur ! » Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Edward se leva et vint lui prendre la main, qu’il baisa. « C’est vrai que tu es splendide ce soir, mon amour. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? »

« Merci. Je prendrais bien un verre de vin blanc, s’il te plaît. Avec des glaçons. » Elle regarda nerveusement Edward, mais il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et de la guider vers un divan. Avait-il décidé de passer l’éponge ? Allait-il se venger ? Au moment où elle s’assoyait, il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille, « Chaque chose en son temps, ma douce. Patience. » Il se redressa aussi vite et se dirigea vers le bar pour lui préparer son apéro.

Bella frissonna et tenta de reporter son attention sur Jasper qui s’apprêtait à lui parler.

« Est-ce que ton séjour en Italie te plaît, Bella ? » Ils parlèrent encore un peu de son diplôme en arts et Bella admit qu’elle aimerait pouvoir peindre à temps plein. Elle rit en écoutant Jasper lui raconter des anecdotes à propos de tous les boulots qu’il avait eus tout en essayant de gagner sa vie comme acteur. Il avait fait des études de premier cycle universitaire avec une spécialité en histoire. Il avait même été professeur remplaçant à un certain point. Bella sursauta en sentant la main d’Edward sur son genou. Il le pressa légèrement tout en lui souriant de façon suave.

Mais Bella n’était pas dupe une seconde.

C’est à cet instant qu’Alice fit son apparition, incitant les autres à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Alice et Jasper s’installèrent d’un côté de la table, Edward et Bella de l’autre. Le repas fut très animé et rempli d’éclats de rire, surtout lorsque Edward se délecta à raconter à Jasper que Bella était sa groupie n°1. Bella devint rouge comme un coquelicot mais Jasper ne rajouta rien qui aurait pu l’embarrasser encore plus. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Est-ce que c’est la façon d’Edward de se venger ? Se demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil méfiant à son amoureux. Mais ses espoirs furent anéantis quand il se pencha vers elle et lui dit, « Tu n’y es pas du tout, ma douce. »

La soirée passa à la vitesse de l’éclair, et bientôt Jasper aidait Alice à se remettre debout. « Il est temps d’aller se coucher. Viens, pupuce. » 

Edward se leva et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne. Elle se leva à son tour, mais à contrecœur. Maintenant elle était vraiment nerveuse. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à l’autre couple et déglutit avec lenteur en voyant Edward lui sourire de façon inquiétante. Alors qu’ils montaient l’escalier, elle tira sa main pour qu’il fasse une halte.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va nous deux ? Tu sais que je ne faisais que plaisanter tout à l’heure, n’est-ce pas ? »

Encore un autre sourire mielleux. « Bien sûr, mon amour. J’ai trouvé ça…amusant. » Il ouvrit la porte de la suite. Bella fit quelques pas en direction de la garde-robe afin de se changer pour la nuit.

« Arrête où tu es, Isabella. » La voix veloutée d’Edward était à peine audible dans la chambre sobrement éclairée. Mais c’était la VOIX.

Oh non ! Pas CETTE voix ! Elle grogna en sentant sa chatte commencer à ruisseler. Elle obéit et arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Elle demeura immobile et plaça ses mains derrière son dos. Elle baissa la tête et fixa le plancher. Elle était tellement mouillée ! Elle sourit intérieurement. Oh que ça allait être bon!

Elle l’entendit venir se placer derrière elle. « Un peu trop tard, Isabella. Ceci ne t’épargnera pas ma vengeance, mais tout en toi est un appel à la baise, chérie. »

Elle manqua prendre en feu tandis qu’il faisait courir un doigt sur sa peau, le long de sa clavicule et ensuite sur son bras.

« Est-ce que tu aimes me tourmenter, Isabella ? Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir de savoir que ma queue était toute bandée pour toi cet après-midi et que je n’ai pas pu me soulager parce que tu as décidé de jouer la fille inatteignable? Et bien, mon bijou, maintenant c’est mon tour de te renvoyer la faveur. » Il frôla sa joue et sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, évitant sa bouche. Il effleura sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt.

« Déshabille-moi, » dit-il.

Elle s’empressa de s’affairer sur sa chemise. Ses mains étaient fébriles. Quand elle l’eut retirée, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et enleva celle-ci en vitesse. Elle détacha son pantalon noir, puis s’agenouilla pour lui ôter ses chaussures et ses bas. Finalement elle se releva à moitié pour descendre sa fermeture Éclair et baisser son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion.

La verge d’Edward apparut devant elle, engorgée à l’extrême. Il mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir lorsque la main de Bella frôla son érection.

« Mets-toi en position, » ordonna-t-il, et elle s’agenouilla à nouveau, s’assurant que ses jambes étaient bien écartées et que ses mains étaient à plat sur ses genoux. 

« Puisque tu es déjà en bas et exactement à la bonne place, tu peux montrer à ma bite combien tu es navrée de m’avoir titillé. » Il posa sa main sur sa tête et fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

« Ouvre. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et engloutit autant du pénis d’Edward qu’elle en était capable. 

« Utilise tes mains. Bordel ! Juste comme ça, oh, Isabella. Juste comme ça… » 

Elle était tellement excitée à présent, qu’elle gémissait tout en le suçant et en le léchant pour lui montrer à quel point elle le voulait. Elle utilisa ses mains et prit ses testicules en coupe en caressant la partie de son phallus qu’elle ne pouvait contenir dans sa bouche. Elle utilisa sa langue et ses dents.

« Je vais foutre ta bouche maintenant. Ne bouge pas, » grogna-t-il en empoignant ses cheveux et en commençant à balancer ses hanches contre son visage. Bella lui tint les hanches pour se stabiliser et s’efforça de détendre les muscles de sa gorge pour parvenir à prendre tout le membre viril d’Edward dans sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir ses jus inonder sa petite culotte et couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle mourait d’envie d’avoir la verge de son amant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il balançait ses hanches plus fort depuis quelques secondes, ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle savait qu’il était tout près de jouir et elle le stimula gentiment avec ses dents. C’est ça qui l’envoya par-dessus bord ; elle avala sa semence alors qu’il se déchargeait au fond de sa gorge. Elle continua de le lécher et de l’aspirer jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit certaine qu’il avait fini et qu’il s’éloigne d’elle. 

Elle était chaude, gonflée de désir, et son corps se morfondait de recevoir ses caresses.

Il n’était plus à côté d’elle. « Remets tes mains en position ! Les yeux baissés ! »

Elle prit une grande respiration en tremblant et se remit en position. Pourquoi n’était-il plus à ses côtés ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? Voudrais-tu que je te retourne la faveur ? Veux-tu ma bouche, ma langue, ma verge dans ta chatte ? Est-ce que tu veux te faire pilonner par mes doigts ou par ma bite ? Réponds-moi. »

« Ou – oui Monsieur. Je veux ça. »

« Sois spécifique, bon sang de merde ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux votre bouche sur moi. Je veux votre bite en moi. Je veux que vous me fassiez jouir. » Elle était cramoisie et avait peine à ne pas bégayer.

Mais il éclata de rire. « Oh, c’est ce que tu veux ? Tes entrailles sont douloureuses de désir, hein ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » Elle était de plus en plus énervée par sa façon de la provoquer.

« Surveille le ton que tu prends pour me répondre, Isabella, » dit-il sévèrement.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Et bien je ne pense pas que tu sois assez désolée. Nous devrions aller nous coucher maintenant. Lève-toi. »

Quoi ? Est-ce qu’il se fout de ma gueule ? Le salaud ! Elle fulminait. Elle voulait se faire baiser !

Edward passa devant elle pour aller dans la garde-robe où se trouvait la corbeille à linge sale. Elle se releva et le fusilla du regard.

« Oh, et Bella ? Ne songe même pas à te soulager toi-même cette nuit ou jusqu’à ce que je te le dise. Souviens-toi que tes orgasmes m’appartiennent! »

Il revint vers elle, souleva le devant de sa robe, et mit sa main sur son pubis. Elle gémit et s’effondra contre lui.

« S’il te plaît, Ed- »

« Non, ma douce. Rappelle-toi que c’est ce que je t’ai dit aujourd’hui… alors non. » Il l’embrassa sur la joue et elle plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

Elle se dévêtit pendant qu’il brossait ses dents. Quand il repassa devant elle pour regagner la chambre, elle le vit lui sourire malicieusement et lui faire un clin d’œil. Elle l’ignora et se choisit un short pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt. Elle alla se brosser les dents et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. 

Elle était toute rouge. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et il y avait une lueur brillante dans ses yeux. Elle éteignit les lumières dans la salle de bain et dans la garde-robe. Edward était appuyé contre un oreiller à la tête du lit et il était absorbé dans la lecture de ce qui semblait être un scénario. Bella traversa la chambre et alla se planter devant la grande fenêtre pour admirer les lumières lointaines des villages entourant le lac.

Edward savait qu’elle était frustrée par la tournure des événements et ne fit aucun commentaire sur son accoutrement pour la nuit. Il se contenta de sourire intérieurement et reprit sa lecture.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, il déposa son scénario et se blottit contre les oreillers. « Bonne nuit, mon amour, » dit-il avant d’éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

Bella soupira dans le noir et écouta la respiration d’Edward ralentir et se régulariser. Elle grimpa prudemment dans le lit et s’allongea aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle s’enjoignit à se détendre, et malgré son humeur, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit ses bras l’entourer et l’attirer contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira, « Edward, » et son sommeil redevint paisible.

 

À suivre…

 

C’était bon comme du bonbon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration à cette traduction.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	15. Chapitre 15

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Et en avant la musique.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 15

 

Bella se réveilla à la sensation du visage d’Edward contre sa poitrine et de son bras passé autour de ses hanches. Il avait réussi à faufiler une main sous son haut de pyjama, et maintenant cette main englobait hardiment un de ses seins. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont, mes lolos ? C’est que des nichons et en plus ils ne sont même pas gros ! Bella roula mentalement des yeux en songeant à quel point les besoins de l’espèce mâle étaient rudimentaires.

Elle n’avait pas bien dormi la nuit passée, s’étant couchée en colère d’être abandonnée à son sort avec la chatte en feu. Elle n’aimait pas se sentir comme ça. L’insatisfaction sexuelle, très peu pour elle…

Elle se sentait encore toute crépitante et humide entre les jambes, et avoir le corps d’Edward pressé contre le sien n’aidait en rien à régler son problème. La main sur sa poitrine la caressait à fréquence régulière, et elle se souvint d’avoir été réveillée durant la nuit par son amoureux en train de tortiller son mamelon entre son pouce et son index ou de le frotter avec la paume de sa main, fredonnant de contentement de le sentir durcir à son toucher. 

Elle serra ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, putain de bordel, s’il ne se décolle pas de moi ou qu’il ne me fait pas DÉCOLLER VERS LE CIEL, je vais l’étouffer avec son oreiller ! Geignit-elle alors que son short frôlait son clitoris enflé. FOUTUE MERDE ! Je suis en train de me transformer en obsédée sexuelle – c’est ce qu’elle était déjà !

Elle bougea légèrement les hanches, tâchant de ne pas déranger Edward, pour essayer de provoquer une friction et trouver un peu de S-A-T-I-S-F-A-C-T-I-O-N… Huummm…

« Serais-tu en train de tricher, ma chérie ? » La VOIX avait parlé tranquillement contre son sein tandis que les doigts pinçaient son mamelon sans douceur.

Bella sursauta et sentit son visage s’enflammer, l’embarras et la colère remontant à la surface.

« Nn – non ! Merde, Edward, enlève-toi de sur moi ! Je dois aller à la salle de bain ! » Elle n’avait pas voulu s’emporter de la sorte, mais les événements de la veille et son état actuel de chienne en chaleur n’étaient pas la combinaison idéale pour la rendre de bonne humeur, au contraire.

Il gloussa et la tint encore plus fermement contre lui, une de ses mains s’agrippant à sa hanche, et l’autre faisant pression sur son sein, s’amusant à titiller le mamelon avec l’ongle de son pouce, ce qui fit gémir Bella avant qu’elle ne siffle sa colère encore une fois. 

« Ce que tu peux être mauvaise joueuse, ma petite Demoiselle Bougonne, » la taquina-t-il.

« Et toi, tu es un foutu Néanderthal – espèce de diablotin ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Maintenant laisse-moi me lever, ou bien je vais pisser dans ton lit ! »

Il la relâcha tellement subitement qu’elle faillit atterrir par terre sur son cul. Elle fit une moue à Edward qui en disait long sur ce qu’elle pensait de lui tout en se frottant la jambe qui avait amorti sa chute. Elle le fustigea du regard avant de se diriger d’un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

Edward roula en dehors du lit avec un sourire idiot étampé sur la figure. Sacrebleu ! Elle est trop craquante quand elle est hors d’elle ! 

Il réalisa que c’était cruel de la faire enrager davantage et résolut de la faire sourire très bientôt. Il marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain et s’appuya contre la porte et regarda Bella tandis qu’elle ouvrait l’eau froide pour s’asperger le visage. Le froid la fit haleter. Elle marmonnait pour elle-même et fronçait les sourcils en se brossant les dents. Elle sentit sa présence et leva les yeux.

Il pouvait voir la frustration qu’elle tentait de refouler et le désir sur son visage alors qu’elle le détaillait, de ses pieds croisés l’un sur l’autre à ses mains en appui contre le cadre de la porte alors qu’il s’étirait. Ses yeux s’agrandirent et elle poussa une plainte sourde en apercevant l’érection qu’il ne tentait d’ailleurs pas de cacher. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward et il vit qu’elle l’implorait silencieusement, je t’en supplie, Edward, cesse de me narguer…

Lorsque Bella était sortie du lit, elle était presque en larmes ! Comment peut-il avoir tellement de pouvoir sur mon corps, sur moi ?

Elle trouvait que c’était l’aspect le plus déroutant et le plus terrifiant de sa relation avec Edward. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu’elle manquait de volonté ou de détermination ? Qu’elle n’était bonne qu’à se plier à tous les caprices d’Edward ? Était-il totalement en contrôle présentement, et allait-il lui faire du mal avec le pouvoir qu’elle lui avait donné ? 

Elle savait que le pouvoir était une entité destructrice parfois. On utilisait le pouvoir contre les faibles ; il les écrasait et les blessait, ne laissant sur son chemin que la honte et le dégoût de soi. 

Bella se détestait de se sentir aussi faible en présence d’Edward. Mais en même temps c’était un sentiment des plus voluptueux, et son nectar se mettait à couler juste à l’évocation de son corps touchant le sien…

Edward lui sourit en entrant dans la pièce. « Est-ce que tu vas prendre ta douche avec moi ce matin, mon amour ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut tentée de lui dire d’aller se faire foutre par le diable son maître, mais alors elle aperçut la lueur dans ses yeux – Oui, je vais avoir du bonbon ! Bella la perverse était ravie et elle en aurait sauté de joie – vas-y-vas-y-vas-y !

« Sûr, » fut tout ce qu’elle trouva à répondre comme il se dirigeait dans la douche pour tourner les multiples jets d’eau. Elle pénétra dans la cabine à sa suite et déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates tout en faisant courir ses mains vers le bas de son dos avant de les glisser autour de son abdomen.

Ce fut au tour d’Edward de grogner, et Bella ne put s’empêcher de glousser. Il se retourna et l’entoura de ses bras. « Bon sang de bon Dieu, Isabella ! Tu es dangereuse. Viens ici. » Il s’avança dans la douche et lui agrippa fermement les hanches. Il la souleva et la tourna de manière à ce qu’elle soit appuyée contre le mur. Il s’introduisit en elle en un seul mouvement, sa chaude humidité facilitant beaucoup les choses. Ils gémirent, bouche contre bouche, avant qu’elle ne déplace sa tête dans son cou et qu’elle ne le gratifie d’une petite morsure sur la peau qui couvrait ses muscles saillants.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Hurla-t-il. Il ajouta de la vigueur et de la profondeur à ses va-et-vient ; il voulait la consumer, la conquérir de l’intérieur telle une montagne périlleuse et inaccessible. 

Il passa une main entre eux, son autre main servant à retenir Bella par les fesses, et alla lui pincer le clitoris. « Jouis maintenant, » commanda-t-il. Elle était tellement proche, et lorsque ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter autour de lui, il tira sur son bouton nerveux et le soumit à une torsion. Elle poussa un cri en convulsant autour de sa verge. Son corps tremblait et elle ne pouvait penser à rien qui fût cohérent. Edward ne la lâcha pas, continuant de stimuler son clitoris. Il sentit les muscles de ses parois vaginales se crisper et cela fit durcir son sexe encore plus si la chose était possible. Il la pilonna plus fort et plus loin.

Bella sentait qu’elle allait exploser encore une fois. Edward se retira d’elle et s’assit sur le banc intégré au carrelage, l’attirant sur ses cuisses, son dos face à lui. Elle n’était pas en mesure de tenir debout, de toute manière. Il donna un angle à son corps pour être juste au bord du siège, souleva Bella et poussa sa verge dans la douce moiteur de son intimité. Il commença à bouger ses hanches et à les faire cogner contre celles de sa compagne. Il avança les bras et s’empara de ses mamelons pour les tirer. Sa verge palpita en elle et elle sentit son foutre l’inonder alors qu’il éjaculait, provoquant par la même occasion son deuxième orgasme de la matinée.

À présent ils étaient inclinés sur le banc et il l’entourait de ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? »

« Hmmm… »

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »

« Je pense que non. »

Edward la souleva de ses cuisses et la mit debout. Il lui lava le corps et les cheveux et la fit rasseoir sur le siège encastré pendant qu’il se lavait à son tour.

« Et maintenant, chérie ? Est-ce que tu arrives à te mouvoir ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Bella éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Ce que tu peux être arrogant ! »

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je voulais monter te réveiller, Bella, mais Jasper a pensé que tu devais avoir besoin de récupérer. » Alice avait parlé tout à trac sans prendre le temps de respirer. Bella roula des yeux en regardant Jasper et prit place à la table.

« J’ai besoin de ma dose de café en me levant, Alice. Après je pourrai t’affronter. » Elle sourit pour adoucir la remarque tintée d’insulte qu’elle venait de faire.

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi… mais pour l’amour du ciel, comment es-tu attifée ? On s’en va dans un spa, Tsunami, pas au marché central ! »

Bella baissa les yeux sur sa jupe noire style gitane et sa blouse paysanne rouge. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? »

Edward et Jasper échangèrent un sourire entendu. Ils savaient qu’il ne fallait jamais contrarier Alice, en particulier lorsqu’il était question de mode et de tenues vestimentaires.

« Bella Bella, » soupira tristement Alice en secouant la tête. « Nous allons devoir jeter un coup d’œil à ta garde-robe, j’en ai bien peur. Mais nous n’avons pas vraiment le temps maintenant. Il faut partir. J’ai bouclé une journée complète au spa. » Elle regarda Bella avec une expression sévère comme celle-ci était sur le point de protester. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de chichi. Edward ne va pas s’évaporer durant notre absence, tu sais. »

Edward et Jasper firent des plans pour passer à travers le scénario du film dont tous les deux allaient être les co-stars et prévirent des activités destinées à renforcer le lien presque fraternel qui les unissait.

Alice s’assura que Bella ne perdait pas son temps inutilement à la table et alla ensuite chercher sa voiture de location dans le garage. Bella fixa la Ferrari jaune canari avec horreur. Jasper vint se planter derrière elle. « Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est qu’un autre trait caractéristique des Cullen – ils adorent la vitesse. Alice conduit comme une championne de formule 1, donc tu peux relaxer. »

Elles commencèrent par un soin facial, qui fut suivi d’un bain de boue. Bella découvrit que lorsque Alice disait une journée entière au spa, elle voulait vraiment dire toute la journée. 

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Alice ? »

Elles étaient chacune allongées dans un bain de boue, des tranches de concombre recouvrant leurs yeux. 

« Bien sûr petite sœur, n’importe quoi. »

« Et bien, Edward m’a raconté à propos de toi et Jasper, je veux dire, quand et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

« Je sais. Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait le faire et il m’a également demandé de t’aider dans ta démarche de soumise. » Il n’y avait pas de jugement dans la voix d’Alice, seulement du soutien, si bien que Bella trouva le courage de continuer. 

« Est-ce que… euh… Est-ce qu’il t’arrive d’être frustrée ? Est-ce que tu sais toujours ce qui est attendu de toi ? » La question sortit tellement vite de la bouche de Bella qu’Alice dut faire un effort pour tout capter.

« Oui ça m’arrive d’être frustrée. Jasper me pousse souvent à bout. Lui et Edward ont probablement les mêmes règles, alors la masturbation ou tout autre plaisir solitaire est interdit. C’est une règle très courante, et la plupart des Doms empêchent régulièrement leurs soumises de jouir. Est-ce que c’est à ça que tu fais allusion ? »

« Ouais. Je n’arrive pas à me contrôler et ça me rend folle. Tu sais quand c’est, heu… sur le point de se produire… j’ai l’impression que je ne serai pas capable de me stopper, et je sais que c’est important de se retenir. »

Les tranches de concombres furent retirées et les deux filles se dévisagèrent. Bella était rouge comme une tomate ; Alice lui sourit gentiment pour la mettre à l’aise.

« Bella, trésor, donne-toi un peu de temps ! Edward et toi venez juste de vous connaître. Combien ça fait déjà ? Une semaine et demie ? » 

Bella fit signe que oui.

« Alors il y a seulement une semaine que tu es une soumise ! Y a pas à s’énerver ! Un pas à la fois, cocotte. Bordel d’enfer, Jasper et moi, on a encore des problèmes et des périodes difficiles, et je me fais encore punir à cause de certains de mes agissements. Il faut que tu t’entraînes à retenir tes orgasmes. Commence lentement. Au début ça sera seulement quelques minutes à la fois. Le truc, » elle fit un clin d’œil à Bella, « c’est de penser à quelque chose de totalement sans rapport avec ce qui se passe. Récite un poème ou les paroles d’une chanson, ou bien les capitales de chaque pays. Ce n’est pas facile, mais tu peux y parvenir. » 

Bella réfléchit à ce qu’Alice venait de lui dire et trouva que ça avait du sens. Qui plus est, c’était quelque chose de très facile pour elle. Elle était passée maître dans l’art de bloquer les choses. Après tout, elle avait été élevée dans le déni presque absolu de la réalité… 

La voix d’Alice la ramena dans le présent. « La règle la plus importante, c’est de parler avec Edward. Tu dois communiquer avec lui en tout temps, que ça te dise ou non. Laisse lui savoir quand ton seuil de tolérance est plus bas, laisse-le prendre la responsabilité de ne pas te pousser trop loin au-delà de tes limites. »

Elles sortirent des bains et allèrent se mettre sous la douche. La peau de Bella était douce et sensuelle au toucher. 

Alice se tourna vers elle alors qu’elles terminaient de se rincer et se dirigeaient vers la salle d’épilation à la cire.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Est-ce que tu veux être une soumise parce que tu en as envie, ou bien seulement pour plaire à Edward ? »

Bella prit une grande inspiration, et pour la deuxième fois en une semaine elle déballa son histoire. Elle parla de Jacob et de ce qui était arrivé. Elle rougit à plusieurs reprises et balbutia à l’occasion, mais lorsqu’elle eut terminé son récit, Alice la surprit en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement navrée qu’on ait abusé de toi, petite chérie. Si seulement Edward avait pu être ton premier… C’est un homme bon et je crois que c’est un bon Dom aussi. Il va bien te traiter. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ! »

Bella émit un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas, Alice. Regarde-le et puis regarde-moi ! »

Alice s’arrêta pour mieux la regarder. « Ceci est la dernière fois que je veux t’entendre tenir un tel discours ! Mon frère ne s’intéresse pas uniquement à la beauté extérieure – nous avons été élevés à respecter et aimer les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères. On nous a enseigné à regarder ce qu’il y a dans le cœur. La beauté, Bella, vient de l’intérieur. Si ta beauté n’est que superficielle, ta laideur viendra lui voler son éclat. »

Elle prit la main de Bella dans la sienne. « Maintenant arrêtons de stagner et passons à l’épilation – cette règle est dans notre liste à toutes les deux ! »

Bella tira un peu sur la main d’Alice. « Ali ? Il m’arrive parfois de détester les règles. » 

Alice pouffa. « Moi aussi, sœurette, et c’est la raison pour laquelle je me mets encore dans le pétrin, mais quelquefois je le fais exprès ! » 

L’épilation à la cire ne fut pas aussi terrible que Bella l’avait anticipée, et la séance de massage fut divine. Alice et Bella furent conduites dans une salle sombre et fraîche éclairée aux chandelles. Leurs masseurs étaient deux hommes, Janik et Carlo. Alice avait l’air de les connaître et fit signe à Bella qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre. Les deux types étaient professionnels tout en étant amicaux, et surtout, ils étaient très beaux. Janik était un Danois typique avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus très brillants, et un sourire de charmeur. Carlo était Italien et il était aussi grand que Janik, mais il avait les cheveux et les yeux très foncés. Il avait un sourire tout aussi envoûtant, mais d’une manière différente. Tous les deux semblaient s’entraîner beaucoup, à en juger par leurs corps à la fois élancés et bien musclés. Ils donnèrent à Alice l’adresse d’une nouvelle boîte en ville qui avait un DJ du tonnerre. Ils offrirent aux filles de se joindre à eux jeudi soir. Alice expliqua aux masseurs qu’elle et Bella avaient déjà leurs petits copains, mais que si elles y allaient, elles leur accorderaient une ou deux danses.

Les filles se délectèrent d’un succulent repas au restaurant boutique du spa et retournèrent à la villa en milieu d’après-midi.

Alice avait été tellement ouverte avec Bella que celle-ci savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance tacitement. 

« Alice, je voudrais te demander une faveur. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, trésor. »

« Edward m’a dit qu’il voulait se servir de la s – salle de jeu pendant notre séjour ici, et je suis un peu, non, en fait je suis très paniquée par sa requête. Je n’en ai jamais vue et je crains de tomber dans les pommes ou de m’enfuir en criant et alors… merde, tout ceci est embarrassant, mais pourrais-tu me montrer la salle de jeu s’ils ne sont pas à la maison ? » Bella sentit sa peau devenir brûlante.

Alice glissa une main sur le genou de Bella et le tapota affectueusement. « Hé ! Rappelle-toi qu’on est en famille ici. Il n’y a pas de questions stupides, et nul besoin d’être embarrassée, et bien sûr que je vais te montrer la salle de jeu. D’ailleurs j’ai déjà dit à Edward que je voulais d’abord te la faire visiter, alors même s’il est à la maison avec Jazz, on va y faire un saut, okay ? »

Bella se relaxa et commença même à être excitée à l’idée de visiter la salle de jeu d’Edward. 

Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent, Rosa les accueillit en leur annonçant que Jasper et Edward étaient sortis et qu’ils reviendraient plus tard.

Alice battit des mains. « Parfait ! Va te changer dans des vêtements plus confortables, genre tenue de yoga, et rejoins-moi sur le palier dans dix minutes. » 

Bella ne questionna pas sa nouvelle amie et se changea dans une paire de pantalons de yoga noire et un top sport blanc. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements car l’épilation avait rendu son pubis sensible, et son top avait un soutien intégré. Elle renonça à mettre des souliers et rencontra Alice en dehors de sa chambre, tenant une bouteille de vin blanc dans un seau rempli de glaçons ainsi que deux coupes. Elle fit un large sourire. « Ça va te donner du courage. Allez, viens. »

Alice guida Bella vers un autre escalier au bout du couloir, expliquant que celui-là aussi menait à la salle de détente si on le descendait, et au grenier/salle de jeu si on le montait. 

Elle tint la main de Bella tandis qu’elle ouvrait la porte après avoir tapé le code de sécurité, et alluma les lumières.

« Promène-toi alentour et jette un coup d’œil à tout ce qui t’intrigue – sens, touche, pose autant de questions que tu veux. » Elle traversa la pièce et alla s’installer dans un des deux énormes fauteuils à oreilles disposés dans une alcôve sur un côté de la salle.

Bella resta plantée à l’entrée. Wow ! Salle de jeu en effet ! Cette pièce était complètement différente, en terme de décor et de couleurs, du reste de la villa que Bella avait pu voir. Les murs étaient peints en rouge tirant sur le brun, et les rideaux de soie autour des fenêtres étaient de la même teinte riche et profonde. Ces fenêtres ne faisaient pas toute la hauteur du mur comme dans les autres pièces, mais elles montaient jusqu’au plafond à partir de la taille. 

C’était une pièce très spacieuse et très aérée. Elle courait sur tout l’arrière de la maison. Il y avait cette petite alcôve dans un coin avec des fauteuils et une table à café placée entre les deux. Il y avait également un frigo bar et une station d’accueil iPod.

Bella reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce. L’ameublement était de cuir noir. Elle aperçut un banc qui ressemblait à un chevalet, sauf qu’il était plus large et recouvert de cuir. Il y avait une petite plateforme sur les côtés avec des poignées à l’une des extrémités. Elle regarda Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Alice grimaça. « Le banc de fessée. Plus souvent qu’autrement il est utilisé dans un but punitif. Tu vois les crochets en haut et sur les côtés ? Ouais, ceux-là servent à attacher la personne fautive après le banc. »

Bella sourit intérieurement. Sainte merde ! Cet instrument risque de devenir mon meilleur ami !

Il y avait un pilier au milieu du plancher de bois franc, avec des fixations de chaque côté. « Ça aussi ça sert à attacher, » expliqua Alice.

Bella hocha la tête et se déplaça vers une autre pièce d’équipement. Il s’agissait d’un grand X en bois sombre. Elle fit courir sa main sur le bois et sentit son humidité affluer. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina qu’elle-même était installée contre le X, les mains liées et peut-être aussi ses pieds, nue et légèrement en sueur, ses cheveux flottant autour de ses épaules, Edward derrière elle, pressant en elle, levant la main… 

« Bella, à quoi penses-tu ? » Le rire moqueur d’Alice la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle réalisa qu’il ne servirait à rien de nier, alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rouler des yeux en passant à un autre accessoire, en l’occurrence une vaste table à côté d’un mur d’armoires.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder à l’intérieur ? » Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

« Tu peux regarder partout, choupette. » Bella était contente qu’Alice soit si patiente et gentille à son égard. Cette dernière s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit un verre de vin blanc, frais à souhait.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la rangée inférieure dans l’armoire et trouva du matériel de nettoyage, des solutions de stérilisation et des produits pour nettoyer le cuir. Il y avait des draps et des serviettes ainsi qu’une trousse de premiers soins très élaborée. Elle se retourna vivement et dévisagea Alice avec de grands yeux.

« Bella, tu dois t’être rendue compte qu’Edward a tendance à être un peu excessif. Oui, jouer peut s’avérer hasardeux SI on est avec les mauvaises personnes ou bien qu’elles sont négligentes et stupides. Edward n’est JAMAIS négligent ou stupide dans la salle de jeu. Il est très prudent et c’est pourquoi il a un mini hôpital à portée de main. Nous avons la même chose à la maison, et Edward aussi dans la sienne. On n’est pas à l’abri des accidents, mais normalement il s’agit seulement de bleus, de brûlures par frottement avec les cordes ou de petites rougeurs dues à la cire. Tu es en sécurité ici. Il faut juste que tu te rappelles de faire connaître tes craintes à Edward. Il ne se mettra jamais en colère contre toi de faire ça. Par contre, il SERA complètement furax si tu n’ouvres pas la bouche pour communiquer avec lui, tu comprends ? »

Bella hocha la tête et but une longue gorgée de vin. Il y avait des tiroirs spéciaux qui étaient plus profonds que des tiroirs ordinaires, et lorsqu’elle regarda leur contenu elle vit des vibromasseurs, des godes, des plugs anals, des pinces à mamelons, et quelques objets qu’elle n’arrivait pas à identifier. Tout était parfaitement organisé et rangé par catégorie. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et lança un regard furtif à Alice qui pouffa de rire.

« Ouaip, ça c’est pour s’amuser ! » Dit-elle et Bella éclata de rire elle aussi. Elle raconta à Alice à propos des quelques jouets qu’elle avait apportés avec elle en Italie et comment Edward était tombé dessus. 

Elles allèrent ensuite s’asseoir dans les fauteuils et la tension de la journée s’envola tandis qu’elles riaient de l’anecdote. Bien entendu Bella passa sous silence la raison derrière la trouvaille d’Edward – à savoir qu’il croyait qu’elle cachait des substances illicites – mais c’était drôle quand même.

À un certain moment, Bella s’adonna à regarder en l’air et son rire s’étouffa dans sa gorge. Un réseau de tuyaux traversait le plafond. Pas vraiment des tuyaux, réalisa-t-elle ; ça ressemblait davantage à des rails de chemin de fer. Il y avait des poulies après ces rails, auxquelles étaient attachées des chaînes. De longues chaînes noires qui étaient sagement alignées contre le mur du fond. Sur ce même mur étaient accrochés une multitude de fouets, dont certains ressemblaient à des chats à neuf queues, cet accessoire de torture utilisé notamment chez les pirates dans l’ancien temps, des cravaches, et d’autres trucs qui rappelaient vaguement des raquettes de tennis de table. Mais c’était surtout les chaînes qui attiraient l’attention de Bella.

« Putain de bordel, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, Alice ? » Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et remplie de panique.

Le regard d’Alice se tourna rapidement dans la direction où Bella pointait. Elle prit le verre de vin de ses mains et le déposa sur la petite table. Elle la fit se mettre debout et la serra contre elle.

« Hé là ! Pas besoin de paniquer, petit cœur. Ce que tu vois au plafond, c’est ce qu’on appelle des chaînes de suspension, c’est-à-dire que c’est l’usage de certaines d’entre elles. »

Cela ne fit en rien diminuer la panique de Bella. « Tu veux dire des putain de chaînes pour te suspendre dans le vide ? T’es folle ou quoi ? » Elle n’arrivait plus à respirer !

« Relaxe, Bella ! » Cria Alice, l’éloignant un peu d’elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Bella prit une grande respiration. Elle essaya de se détendre et sentit Alice lui frotter doucement le dos en mouvements concentriques. Quand elle se sentit plus forte et plus calme, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Alice.

« Je suis désolée, Ali. Je ne voulais pas paniquer comme ça, » murmura-t-elle à son amie.

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour quoi que ce soit, tu te souviens ? Maintenant laisse-moi t’expliquer. La suspension ne fait pas mal. On se sent juste différent parce qu’on ne touche pas le sol, et oui, tu as besoin d’être très souple de ton corps car la suspension te fait adopter des positions inhabituelles. »

« Ça me paraît dangereux. Est-ce que tu pratiques cette “activité”? » Questionna-t-elle tranquillement.

« N’importe quoi peut s’avérer dangereux si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Jazz et Edward sont extrêmement bien formés et tous les deux savent ce qu’ils font. Oui, Jazz et moi pratiquons la suspension. »

Bella regarda encore les chaînes et se rassit dans un geste leste. Elle reprit sa coupe de vin.

Alice émit un petit rire et reprit place dans son siège, elle aussi. Elle se réappropria la main de Bella.

« Rappelle-toi, Bella, que tout ceci est une question de confiance. Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance en Edward et en ses capacités de Dom. Il ne te trahira jamais, ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement. Tu me crois ? Tu as confiance ? »

Bella considéra la question avec attention. Avait-elle confiance en Edward ?

Elle n’éprouvait aucune anxiété à son égard ; en fait, penser à lui accorder sa confiance et le laisser prendre les décisions la faisait se sentir en paix et en sécurité.

« Oui, j’ai confiance en lui. Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal de manière intentionnelle. Ma véritable crainte c’est de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, de le décevoir, tu vois ? J’ai peur qu’il perde patience… »

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et fit un effort afin qu’elles ne coulent pas. « Alice ? Je l’aime vraiment et je ne veux pas le laisser tomber, » murmura-t-elle alors qu’une larme se frayait un chemin sur sa joue. Alice se leva, la força à se relever et l’étreignit très fort, caressant ses cheveux.

« Petite folichonne, va ! Tu ne le laisseras jamais tomber ! Il t’aime lui aussi. Ceci est un énorme pas pour vous deux. Edward n’a jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment pour quiconque avant toi. »

Elle demeurèrent longtemps dans les bras l’une de l’autre. « Tu es la bonne personne pour lui. Il faut juste que tu lui parles. Ouvre-toi, Bella, il ne te laissera pas tomber non plus. »

Il y eut un mouvement à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amies qui se tournèrent en direction du bruit. Edward et Jasper se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte, on ne peut plus étonnés à la vue de leurs compagnes se serrant l’une l’autre affectueusement parmi les accessoires érotiques de la salle de jeu.

Edward sourit. « Est-ce qu’on peut se joindre à l’action ou bien s’agit-il d’une séance à huis clos ? »

Jasper avait le sourire encore plus fendu qu’Edward. « Ça ne me dérange pas de regarder – c’est plutôt excitant comme situation ! »

Alice et Bella roulèrent des yeux, et cette dernière sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Les garçons rirent de plus belle.

« Désolée les mecs, ceci est une petite session entre filles seulement ! » Déclara Alice. Elle s’éloigna de Bella et prit son verre de vin. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et se dressa un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, « Parle-lui, d’accord ? »

Bella lui sourit et approuva de la tête. « Merci, Tornade – pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd’hui. »

Alice alla rejoindre Jasper à la porte tandis qu’Edward avançait à l’intérieur de la salle de jeu. Ils se dirent au revoir car Alice et Jasper allaient passer la soirée à l’extérieur pour permettre à Bella et Edward d’avoir un moment d’intimité. 

Bella resta immobile à admirer Edward, tellement beau dans son jeans noir et son tee-shirt blanc. Il marcha lentement à sa rencontre et elle vida sa coupe de vin pour se donner une contenance.

Ce geste n’échappa pas à Edward. « Tu as soif, mon amour ? Ou bien serais-tu nerveuse ? Paniquée, peut-être ? » Dit-il alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à deux pas d’elle.

Elle rit nerveusement. « Nerveuse et peut-être un peu paniquée ? » Répliqua-t-elle, mais l’anxiété dans sa voix fit sonner ses paroles comme une question.

Il pouffa et l’attira dans ses bras. Bella s’enivra de son parfum. Elle sentit son corps se relaxer et sa panique s’évapora. Elle savait sans l’ombre d’un doute que cet homme la protégerait coûte que coûte. Elle était en sécurité avec lui.

« Tu es en sécurité, ma chérie. Je promets qu’il ne t’arrivera aucun mal, » susurra sa voix contre son oreille. 

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, l’attira vers elle et l’embrassa doucement. « Merci de me dire ça. Je sais que je peux te croire, » murmura-t-elle en retour.

Edward la serra plus fort, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, c’est lui qui prit le contrôle du baiser. Bientôt, il prendrait aussi le contrôle de son corps… 

 

À suivre…

Je sais que je suis un peu sadique de couper ici, mais croyez-moi, en anglais il restait un autre quinze pages à ce chapitre… ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, si vous n’êtes pas trop fâchées contre moi.

Merci à ma dévouée collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.

Milk.


	16. Chapitre 16

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci à vous toutes de venir me rejoindre pour ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire, et merci de me laisser connaître votre engouement pour Des gens comme nous qui est une fic remplie de rebondissements. 

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 16

 

Edward la serra plus fort, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, c’est lui qui prit le contrôle du baiser. Sa langue s’introduisit dans la bouche de Bella et c’est comme s’il faisait l’amour à celle-ci, doucement mais passionnément. Le baiser se transforma et elle y répondit avidement, démontrant clairement le besoin charnel qu’elle avait de lui. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu’ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

Edward frotta son front contre celui de Bella. « Tu es tellement belle. Tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui. »

Elle sourit. « Toi pareillement, et tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Edward rit et la relâcha pour s’installer dans un des fauteuils. Il la fit asseoir sur lui et tendit le bras pour lui remplir à nouveau sa coupe de vin. Bella était assise de travers et elle plaça un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors, est-ce que tu t’es payée du bon temps aujourd’hui, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il en partageant des gorgées de vin avec elle.

« On s’est bien amusées, oui. Enfin, la majeure partie du temps. Le bain de boue c’était plutôt étrange, mais le massage fut extra et le soin facial aussi. Le reste était okay. On a parlé de… de choses, » dit-elle en rougissant.

Communication, Bella ! Se rappela-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration.

« On a parlé d’un tas de trucs à propos desquels je me posais des questions. Tu sais, à propos de ça… » Elle indiqua la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « On a également parlé de… heu… de contrôle. » Elle rit nerveusement, mal à l’aise. « Alice m’a suggéré de réciter de la poésie ou des paroles de chansons quand j’ai besoin de… me contrôler. » Et voilà qu’elle était de la même couleur que les bégonias dans le jardin. 

Edward pinça les lèvres en la regardant fixement. Il fallait qu’elle passe par dessus les réticences qu’elle avait d’exprimer à voix haute ce qui la tracassait ; il fallait qu’elle puisse parler des parties de son corps et de leurs fonctions sans avoir cet air misérable comme si on la forçait à avaler une grenouille !

« Le contrôle de quoi, au juste ? » L’incita-t-il à préciser.

« Tu sais… » Elle soupira, irritée, ce qui du même coup provoqua l’irritation d’Edward.

Elle est foutrement têtue et défensive ! Songea-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, non. Tu peux m’expliquer, s’il te plaît ? » Surtout ne perds pas ton sang froid. Ne l’engueule pas. Guide-la, sois patient. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa colère dans ses mots ou son visage, mais en réalité il voulait lui lancer “CRACHE LE MORCEAU !”

« Merde, tu veux vraiment m’entendre le dire, hein ? » Elle se releva et il ne la retint pas. Elle s’éloigna de quelques pas et son attention se posa sur l’énorme lit à baldaquin dans le coin opposé. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Edward.

Je n’ai plus rien à perdre !

« J’étais furieuse contre toi la nuit dernière. Tu m’as allumée comme une torche et tu m’as plantée là à sécher alors que j’étais toute excitée et morfondue de désir, putain de bordel ! » Il releva un sourcil et elle rougit de plus belle.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je pensais que j’allais entrer en combustion et toi tu prenais ton petit air arrogant. J’étais trop effrayée pour me toucher même si c’est ce que je voulais, parce que tu as dit que je n’avais pas le droit de… heu… jouir sans ta permission, et je ne sais pas comment tourner le foutu bouton et revenir à un état normal, moi. » Elle le regardait presque méchamment et il sentit son sang froid le quitter pour de bon lorsqu’elle s’avança à nouveau vers lui, pointant son doigt dans sa direction comme si elle s’adressait à un vilain garnement.

« Toi, par contre, tu peux contrôler mon corps sans même me toucher. Tu m’allumes et m’éteins comme une lumière dont tu es l’interrupteur. Ça me fait peur, et oui ça m’excite aussi terriblement, mais ce n’est pas juste parce que moi j’ai envie de toi toutes les putain de minutes qu’il y a dans une journée ! » Elle le dévisagea avec du feu dans le regard. 

Quant à lui, il la regardait presque avec indulgence. Il y avait même l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres si bien tracées. 

Elle arqua les sourcils. « Es-tu en train de rire de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Le sourire d’Edward disparut. « Non. Est-ce que tu as fini ton laïus ? » Pas moyen de discerner s’il était fâché par le ton de sa voix qu’il gardait neutre.

« Pour le moment, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle était frustrée comme jamais, sentant qu’il la provoquait de manière délibérée. Mais elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre.

« Alors de retour à ma question. De quel contrôle s’agit-il ? » Oh, il était définitivement en train de lui servir son sourire effronté à souhait !

Vraiment ? Il veut descendre cette pente là, l’insolent ?

« Le contrôle de mes orgasmes, Edward, d’accord ? Content maintenant ? » Sa voix résonna très fort dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Bella devint cramoisie et s’en voulut en plus d’avoir fait preuve d’autant de faiblesse.

« Je jure que parfois tu prends plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds ! » Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de jeu, mais il vint se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle se figea et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « QUOI ? QUOI, EDWARD ? » Cette conversation avait assez duré. Parler n’était qu’une perte de temps de toute façon !

Edward ne souriait plus du tout. Ses yeux virèrent de l’émeraude à l’onyx. Sa voix demeura calme, mortellement calme, en fait, et dès lors, Bella sut qu’elle venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

« Isabella, puis-je te rappeler que tu es présentement dans MA salle de jeu ? Je n’ai pas de problème à ce que tu sois honnête et ouverte avec moi, au contraire, mais NE SOIS PAS IRRESPECTUEUSE ET SURVEILLE CE QUI SORT DE TA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE ! » Bon d’accord, pour le sang froid il faudrait repasser…

Bella sentit sa colère s’évanouir aussi vite qu’elle s’était manifestée. Elle savait qu’elle avait foiré et elle savait aussi qu’elle avait tendance à ouvrir la bouche avant de réfléchir. Connerie de merde ! Elle était tellement stupide !

Lentement elle revint sur ses pas et se rassit dans le fauteuil en cuir. Elle prit son verre de vin presque vide et en but une gorgée.

Elle jeta un regard à Edward. Il était devant la grande fenêtre et regardait dehors tout en triturant sa crinière aux reflets cuivrés.

Elle parla doucement. « Je suis désolée, Edward. S’il te plaît, reviens t’asseoir, que je puisse te parler. C’est juste que je suis si nerveuse. Tout ceci est si nouveau et excitant, mais bon sang que ça me donne la trouille. »

Il se retourna pour l’observer avec inquiétude suite à sa dernière remarque, mais elle s’empressa de le rassurer.

« Je n’ai pas peur de toi ou de jouer avec toi. J’ai peut-être mal choisi mes mots, je devrais peut-être plutôt dire que je me sens désemparée. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de m’ouvrir et de parler de moi et de mes sentiments en toute franchise. Je veux parler avec toi, je veux que tu puisses me cerner, mais je n’arrête pas de faire des bévues. Je suis navrée. Je t’en prie, viens t’asseoir avec moi. »

Il resta planté là à la dévisager pour ce qui parut une éternité. Elle essaya de ne pas bouger et d’avoir l’air confiante. Edward pinça l’arête de son nez et soupira. « C’est bon, tu as gagné, mais pas ici. Retournons en bas. »

Ils redescendirent dans leur suite et Edward se servit du téléphone interne pour demander qu’on leur serve le dîner dans leur chambre. Ensuite il s’assit sur le canapé et invita Bella à l’y rejoindre. Elle s’installa à ses côtés et il lui prit la main.

« Bella, regarde-moi s’il te plaît. Je suis désolé d’avoir élevé le ton contre toi, mais pas pour les choses que je t’ai dites. Tu dois me respecter en tant que ton Dom sans quoi ça ne pourra pas fonctionner. Il faut aussi que tu comprennes que lorsque je te réprimande ou que je te punis, ce n’est pas parce que tu es mauvaise, ou faible, ou stupide, mais plutôt à cause d’une décision ou d’un choix incorrect de ta part. Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils elle réalisa qu’il voulait l’entendre le dire avec des mots. « Oui, je comprends ce que tu me dis. »

« Gentille fille. » Il lui sourit. « Maintenant, à propos de ton autre inquiétude, je sais que ta formation ne va pas être facile. Je me souviens d’être passé par là quand j’étais adolescent et jeune adulte, et je n’étais pas amoureux ni n’avais le moindre béguin pour les personnes qui m’ont pris en charge. J’avais le cul en feu plus souvent qu’à mon tour. » Il semblait trouver ça drôle, mais Bella éprouva une colère rétrospective envers les gens qui avaient fait du mal à son Edward. Il lui serra la main pour la ramener dans le présent.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et la gratifia d’un léger baiser. Il la fixa de son regard bienveillant. « Toi, Isabella Swan, tu as tout un caractère et il faudra que tu apprennes à le maîtriser. Tu deviens facilement frustrée avec les gens et tu n’aimes pas qu’on te contrarie et qu’on te dise quoi faire. Il va définitivement falloir que tu contrôles ÇA. » Il pouvait la sentir commencer à se raidir rien qu’à lui tenir la main, et il la pressa encore. Elle se rendit immédiatement compte de ce qu’elle faisait et lui sourit timidement, se relaxant et allant jusqu’à hocher la tête.

« On ne parle pas seulement de contrôler ses orgasmes ici, trésor. On ne parle pas seulement de gratification physique instantanée ou différée. Bien sûr que ça représente une grande part de la relation D/S, mais toi en tant que Soumise, tu dois avant tout être en mesure de régner sur tes désirs et tes besoins, et faire passer les désirs et les besoins de ton Dom, c’est-à-dire moi, avant les tiens, CONFIANTE que de mon côté je sais ce que tu veux et que je me chargerai de combler ces besoins ultimement. » Il voyait la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de Bella. 

« Je vais t’apporter beaucoup de plaisir, Isabella. » 

Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors qu’elle observait les yeux d’Edward changer de couleur une fois encore. Son regard était intense et rempli de désir.

« Je ne vais pas nier qu’il y aura de la douleur, mais cela te mènera au pinacle de la jouissance en bout de ligne. Tu dois me faire confiance, ma chérie. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de retenir un orgasme, et je vais t’aider à y parvenir. Ça prend de l’entraînement et tu VAS atteindre ton but. Lorsque je te donne des instructions comme “ne parle pas” ou bien “ne viens pas tout de suite” – tu dois essayer et te contrôler. Tu as tes mots d’alerte, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle était sur le point d’approuver de la tête, mais se souvint qu’elle devait parler. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Cela le faisait sourire quand elle utilisait ce titre, et il sentit son érection prendre de l’expansion. 

« Quels sont-ils ? »

« Vert quand tout va bien ou que je souhaite que tu continues à faire un truc. Jaune quand je commence à me sentir moins confortable ou incertaine et que je veux que tu ralentisses, et Rouge quand je veux qu’on arrête tout. »

Il sourit en signe d’approbation. « Très bien, et tu sais que tu ne dois pas utiliser les codes de sécurité pour une raison ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Cette fois-ci elle hocha la tête et sourit.

« Il va y avoir des moments où tu vas paniquer et il y aura des punitions ajustées en conséquence, mais tu vas finir par apprendre. »

Pendant tout ce temps qu’il lui parlait, il lui avait tenu la main et l’avait caressée gentiment, traçant des cercles dessus avec son pouce, et elle sentait des picotements là où leurs doigts se rencontraient. Elle savait qu’il venait de lui parler avec son cœur. 

« J’ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne chercheras jamais à me blesser ou à me nuire. S’il te plaît, sois juste patient avec moi, d’accord ? »

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, et Bella eut l’impression que la terre s’était mise à trembler ! « Je t’aime, Edward. »

« Et je t’aime, Bella. »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi à se toucher tranquillement jusqu’à ce que Bella pouffe de rire. Edward recula un peu pour la regarder. « Quoi ? »

« J’ai manqué avoir une crise cardiaque tout à l’heure dans ta salle de jeu. Ali a été tellement sympa et ouverte avec moi, et j’allais bien jusqu’à ce que je lève les yeux au plafond et que je voie les chaînes suspendues après les poulies. C’est ça qui m’a fait paniquer. Ça lui a pris un bon moment à me calmer. Heu, Edward ? Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir essayer les trucs qui te suspendent dans les airs pour l’instant, okay ? » Elle le regarda nerveusement. Est-ce qu’il serait contrarié ? 

Mais il lui souriait. « Voyons, trésor, que vas-tu t’imaginer ? On fera comme il te plaira. De toute façon, il faut être particulièrement souple et agile pour pratiquer la suspension. Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une séance dans la salle de jeu avec moi ce soir, Isabella ? Ceci est une demande, pas un ordre, ainsi tu as la possibilité de refuser si tu ne veux pas. »

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre comme un fou et sa respiration s’accéléra. Doux Jésus ! OUI ! OUI JE VEUX !

« Impatiente, ma belle ? » Il l’observait avec amusement. Oh merde ! Est-ce qu’elle venait de dire ça à voix haute ? À en juger par son air moqueur, c’était le cas. 

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Ça doit être ta mauvaise influence sur moi. »

Il rit mais fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et Rosa entra avec leur repas. 

Bella s’assit à la petite table prévue pour les repas dans la chambre et Edward la servit. Le dîner était délicieux et la conversation se fit légère. Ils échangèrent encore sur leurs préférences en matière de littérature et de cinéma et Edward raconta d’autres histoires à propos de sa famille, donnant à Bella l’envie de rencontrer ces gens si extraordinaires que son amoureux, de toute évidence, adorait et dont il semblait s’ennuyer énormément.

Après le café, il se leva et lui offrit sa main. Bella n’hésita pas une seconde à la prendre. Elle était un peu anxieuse et se sentait comme si tout ce qu’ils avaient fait auparavant était la répétition générale d’une pièce de théâtre dont la première débuterait dans quelques instants.

Lorsque Edward prit soudainement la parole sur le seuil de la porte, cela la fit sursauter. « Isabella, va dans la salle de jeu et attends-moi comme je t’ai appris à le faire. Ne parle pas et ne me regarde pas tant que je ne t’en donne pas la permission. » Il pressa sa main avant de la relâcher.

Elle quitta la chambre en vitesse et monta les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre tellement elle était exaltée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, aussi laissa-t-elle la porte ouverte avant de se mettre en position devant celle-ci.

Elle s’assit sur ses jambes et plaça ses mains derrière elle, baissant la tête et gardant les yeux fixés sur le plancher. Elle prit de lentes et profondes respirations et essaya de relaxer ses muscles, mais elle sentait l’émoi dans son bas-ventre et son humidité qui coulait pour lui. 

Elle entendit ses pas lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce. Il ajusta l’intensité de la lumière pour que la salle soit éclairée minimalement, laissant l’ombre prendre possession des lieux. Bella ne releva pas la tête ; elle sentait les picotements et savait que les yeux d’Edward étaient posés sur elle.

Il se promena autour et elle l’entendit ouvrir des tiroirs et des armoires. Elle se demanda ce qu’il avait sorti et un frisson d’anticipation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Enfin il parla. « Lève-toi, Isabella, et retire tous tes vêtements. Dépose-les sur la chaise à côté de la porte et ensuite rejoins-moi. »

Elle bondit plus qu’elle ne se releva et se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu’elle plia et plaça sur la chaise. Elle se retourna et marcha vers Edward. Elle leva les yeux une fraction de seconde et vit qu’il portait une paire de pantalon en cuir noir. Le pantalon tombait très bas sur ses hanches et son “V” était en évidence, donnant des envies gourmandes à Bella. Elle déglutit en espérant qu’il n’avait pas remarqué sa petite incartade.

Edward sentit sa verge devenir douloureusement dure. Bella avait été épilée! Il pouvait voir son pubis rose et lisse et ça lui donnait l’impression qu’elle essayait de l’achever ! « Grimpe sur la table et allonge-toi sur le ventre, étends les bras en avant et écarte les jambes. »

Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait et le sentit lier ses jambes une fois qu’elles furent écartées. Il fit courir sa main le long de ses jambes et poussa un grognement. Il la contourna et vint tirer sur ses mains pour les attacher aussi. Elle sentit qu’il s’agissait de menottes en cuir, et bien qu’elle puisse bouger légèrement, elle ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Il lui administra une petite tape sur les fesses. « Arrête de bouger. »

Edward fit vagabonder son nez dans son cou et le long de son dos, déposant plein de baisers délicats avant de parler à nouveau. 

« Ce soir tout sera axé sur le plaisir. Même les accessoires de punition peuvent être utilisés pour apporter du plaisir. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avant que je ne t’en donne la permission. Si tu sens que tu vas jouir ou que je vais trop vite, utilise ton mot d’alerte JAUNE et je vais ralentir. Tu peux émettre des sons et faire du bruit et tu me répondras si je te pose une question. C’est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu éprouves, » dit-il en lui donnant une autre petite claque sur les fesses.

« Ça pince un peu, mais c’est bon. »

Elle l’entendit s’emparer de quelque chose et la seconde suivante elle sentit deux claques plus vigoureuses sur son postérieur, l’une après l’autre.

Il lui montra l’accessoire qui ressemblait à une raquette de tennis de table. « Une raquette ? » Interrogea-t-elle en relevant le nez.

Il lui donna une autre claque. « Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de parler, tu te rappelles ? » Mais il rit malgré tout. « Il s’agit d’un battoir. C’était comment ? »

« Ça pince plus, mais c’est supportable, je veux dire, c’est bon aussi, » rectifia-t-elle, consciente de ses fluides qui s’écoulaient sans retenue. Cela la fit rougir.

Il recula et échangea son battoir pour un autre objet. Il était juste à la limite de sa vision périphérique. « Maintenant c’est une cravache que j’ai dans la main. Est-ce que tu te sens toujours à l’aise ? »

QUOI ? « Heu… ner – nerveuse. »

Elle sentit sa main remonter le long de son dos jusqu’à son cou puis redescendre, promenant ses doigts sur la raie de ses fesses et effleurant ses petites lèvres nouvellement épilées, là où elle était complètement trempée de désir. Elle ne put s’empêcher de gémir.

« Me fais-tu confiance, Isabella ? » Demanda la Voix dans son oreille.

« Ou – oui Monsieur. » N’importe quoi ! N’importe quoi pour lui.

« Ne sois pas nerveuse. Je vais te faire tellement de bien, fillette, » dit-il doucement. 

Elle se détendit et elle sentit le fouet d’équitation s’abattre avec légèreté sur une de ses fesses, puis sur l’autre sans qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de réagir.

Haletante, elle sentit la cravache entrer en contact avec son sexe. Cette fois-ci elle émit un “Oh bordel !” d’une voix aiguë.

« Et ça, c’est comment ? »

« Putain c’est trop bon, j’en veux plus. » Elle le supplierait s’il fallait en arriver là.

Il visa sa chatte trois autres fois. À chaque fois l’extrémité de la cravache taquinait son clitoris.

Bella gémit de plus belle et essaya de bouger pour avoir plus de contact avec l’accessoire. Elle haletait de plus en plus. Juste un peu plus, s’il te plaît touche-moi, je t’en prie, lui criaient ses pensées.

Elle était à ce stade où elle savait qu’elle était sur le point de gagner le gros lot, elle était sur le bord de l’orgasme…

« Ne jouis pas, Isabella. Contrôle-toi ! » Grogna-t-il en claquant le fouet plus fort contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle sursauta et en même temps sentit la tension diminuer. Elle comprit la leçon d’Edward. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration et pensa au portrait qu’il fallait qu’elle termine et établit mentalement la liste de toutes les affaires qu’elle devait acheter pour son nouvel appartement à San Francisco.

« Gentille fille, » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant gentiment l’épaule. « Est-ce qu’il s’agirait de ton accessoire favori jusqu’à maintenant ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons d’autre en réserve. » Il s’éloigna, et ne plus sentir son corps tout près d’elle lui fit l’effet d’un grand vide.

Il détacha ses chevilles et ses poignets et les massa prestement. 

« Lève-toi et mets-toi devant le pilier. »

Bella lui obéit avec diligence.

Elle entendit des mouvements et réalisa qu’Edward était en train d’enlever son pantalon.

« Place tes mains au-dessus de ta tête. »

Elle fit ce qu’il lui ordonnait. Il se servit d’une corde suspendue à un crochet en haut du pilier et lui attacha les mains fermement mais de sorte qu’elle ne soit pas inconfortable non plus. 

« Maintenant je veux que tu avances et que tu t’appuies contre le pilier, les jambes écartées. Plus que ça. »

Elle essaya de se tenir en équilibre avec les jambes le plus à l’écart qu’elle le pouvait sans risquer de tomber. 

Edward vint se placer devant elle. « Ceci est un martinet, Isabella. Juge de la sensation. » Il recula et dirigea l’instrument sur elle de façon à ce que les extrémités des lanières rencontrent le bas de son dos de même que son estomac. La sensation n’était pas désagréable et cela contribua à augmenter son excitation. Elle se tortilla et il recommença, un peu plus haut cette fois, et une des flagelles attrapa le bout de son mamelon. 

« Oohh ! » Gémit-elle lascivement.

« Tu aimes ça, poupée ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se pencha et pressa insensiblement son corps contre celui de sa compagne et elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. « Est-ce que tu en veux plus sur tes mamelons ? »

« S’il vous plaît Monsieur, oui. »

Elle savait qu’il souriait juste par l’intonation de sa voix.

« Tu l’as demandé si poliment, Isabella. Recule un peu du pilier, tourne-toi et reviens appuyer ton dos dessus. »

Elle suivit ses instructions.

« Je veux que tu ouvres les jambes, Isabella ! » Il dirigea les flagelles sur ses cuisses, elles s’enroulèrent un peu autour et Bella sentit la brûlure dans son entrejambe, presque comme une piqûre de dard.

« Aïe ! Aïe! » Elle s’empressa d’écarter ses jambes autant que sa souplesse le lui permettait.

Il contempla sa moue boudeuse et gloussa. « Oh ! Allez, Isabella, cesse de faire des bêtises et écoute-moi quand je te parle et il n’y aura plus de “Aïe!” venant de ta petite bouche adorable. »

Elle reporta son regard au sol, se rappelant juste à temps qu’elle ne devait pas fixer Edward.

Elle se tint coite et il fit dévier le martinet en travers de sa poitrine. « C’est bon ? »

« Très bon, Monsieur. »

Encore.

Et encore.

Elle gémissait sans retenue à présent et sentait le tiraillement au creux de son ventre, le désir qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Elle était à nouveau au bord du précipice. Elle allait tomber dedans d’une seconde à l’autre.

« S’il vous plaît, je vous en prie Monsieur, je n’en peux plus. J’ai besoin de… » Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Dorénavant elle se foutait de recevoir une volée, elle avait besoin d’être soulagée.

Edward se dépêcha de la détacher et de la soulever pour la transporter dans le lit. Il l’étendit et lui frotta les bras et les jambes. Ensuite il la retourna et lui frotta le dos. Elle n’était plus qu’une masse de terminaisons nerveuses et chacun de ses attouchements était comme une flamme qui s’ajoutait à l’incendie qui brûlait au fond de ses entrailles.

« Tu t’es extrêmement bien comportée ce soir, je suis très fier de toi. Je veux te soulager maintenant, Isabella. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je vous en supplie, touchez-moi. S’il vous plaît. »

Il la retourna encore sur le dos et se positionna entre ses jambes, répartissant son poids sur ses coudes.

Bella le regarda directement dans les yeux pour la première fois. « Est-ce que je peux vous toucher, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il grogna à l’écoute de ses paroles, voyant clairement la concupiscence dans les yeux de son amoureuse/soumise. « Oui. »

Elle tendit les bras et l’attira vers elle, s’emparant de ses lèvres, frénétiquement tellement grand était son besoin de contact charnel, de friction.

« Baisez-moi, possédez-moi, s’il vous plaît, » supplia-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Edward bougea et sa verge glissa en elle. Elle était lubrifiée à un point tel qu’il put s’introduire en elle sans aucun effort. Il était totalement couvert de ses jus et tandis qu’il poussait en elle, il sentit ses parois vaginales se serrer autour de lui ; elle hurla contre sa bouche en jouissant précipitamment. 

« Ne bouge pas, » dit-il, et il se retira de sa chatte, mais seulement pour pousser encore plus fort lors de son invasion suivante. Il se pencha sur Bella et entreprit de sucer ses mamelons, utilisant également ses doigts pour les triturer et les pincer.

Il buta son érection dure comme du marbre tout au fond d’elle encore et encore sans rompre le contact visuel ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu’elle sentait une nouvelle vague orgasmique approcher à toute vitesse.

« Regarde-moi ! » Elle rouvrit ses yeux en grand. « Ce que je fais, c’est à toi que je le fais, Isabella. C’est pour toi que je le fais. Est-ce que tu comprends? Dis-moi. »

« Vous, seulement vous. Toujours vous, Monsieur. »

Et une fois encore il sentit ses parois l’aspirer, et il se déchargea de sa semence dans son centre chaud et accueillant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S’enquit-il en l’embrassant tendrement.

« Tout va plus que bien. Merci, mon amour. »

« Viens, allons prendre un bain. Ensuite nous rangerons et nettoierons la salle de jeu. »

Ils se détendirent dans la baignoire de l’énorme salle de bain attenante qui logeait aussi un sauna et un bain à remous, puis Edward montra à Bella comment s’occuper du nettoyage de la salle de jeu. Ils changèrent les draps et refirent le lit. Les draps souillés furent transportés en bas et devaient être mis dans leur corbeille à linge sale.

Une fois dans leur suite ils grimpèrent dans le lit et Edward posa sa tête sur l’estomac de Bella, la laissant jouer dans ses cheveux. Il fredonna tout en passant au travers de son scénario.

Bella se sentait parfaitement heureuse et comblée. Cela pourrait-il durer ? Est-ce que cette vie pourrait devenir la sienne ? Elle voulait penser que oui. 

Elle voulait tester le contrôle d’Edward et une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Oserait-elle mettre son plan en action ? Edward se retourna et lui demanda d’éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il s’endormit rapidement mais elle resta éveillée dans le noir pendant un petit moment. Elle voulait essayer d’être en charge juste une fois, mais comment le demander à Edward ? Était-ce même permis pour une soumise d’inverser les rôles ? Accepterait-il qu’elle devienne sa Domme l’espace d’une session ? Hum… peut-être qu’elle pourrait demander conseil à Ali ou Jazz. Ses paupières commencèrent à s’alourdir et elle se blottit contre le dos d’Edward, le prenant en cuillère pour faire changement.

 

À suivre…

Je ne sais jamais, d’un chapitre à l’autre, quelle partie du chapitre original je vais avoir le temps de traduire, mais sachez qu’il sera question très bientôt de Bella en Domme et d’une virée en boîte qui risque de “virer” pas tout à fait comme prévue…

À bientôt, donc.

Comme toujours je me dois de remercier ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide précieuse.

Un bonjour tout particulier à La-Fouine-Bondissante qui m’a tenu compagnie pendant la traduction de ce chapitre.

Milk.


	17. Chapitre 17

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 17

 

Le matin suivant, il y eut un appel conférence entre Alice, Edward, l’agent artistique de celui-ci ainsi que son agent publicitaire pour discuter de ses projets à venir et de ses apparitions promotionnelles.

Bella s’installa sur le patio et travailla sur le portrait qu’elle devait livrer la semaine suivante. Elle l’avait presque terminé et elle était très fière du résultat. Elle espérait que Marco et Paolo seraient satisfaits eux aussi.

« C’est très beau, » souffla à son oreille une voix sexy à l’accent traînant du sud. 

Bella poussa un cri et pivota vivement, se retrouvant face à Jasper qui s’était penché sur son épaule pour admirer son travail.

« Jasper ! Tu veux provoquer ma mort ou quoi ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies la même manie qu’Edward de ne pas faire de bruit quand tu te déplaces d’un endroit à un autre ? » Le gronda-t-elle en le dévisageant d’un air sévère. 

Jasper rit de plus belle en entendant la remarque de Bella et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de jardin en face d’elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? Je t’ai appelée trois fois, mais tu étais perdue dans tes pensées ! Je suis en train de mourir d’ennui. Viens donc jouer avec moi, Darlin’. »

Bella se sentit blêmir – il veut que je QUOI ?

Il leva la tête dans sa direction, en attente d’une réponse de sa part, et bondit sur ses pieds en voyant son expression horrifiée. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas ? Il repensa à ce qu’il venait de dire – Viens donc jouer avec moi. Se pouvait-il que ? Oh merde ! Sans le réaliser il venait de s’exprimer de façon très équivoque.

« Bella, viens-tu de t’imaginer que je te faisais une proposition indécente ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment. Il fallait qu’il répare sa gaffe. 

Elle ne répondit pas mais son visage pâle devint subitement écarlate.

« Viens avec moi, je te dois des explications… »

Bella se leva et le suivit, restant sur ses gardes. Mais lorsqu’il lui eut expliqué le quiproquo, elle éclata de rire et il en fit autant, soulagé. Non, ce n’était pas une invitation à aller jouer dans ce sens-là qu’il lui avait lancée. Il voulait simplement l’amener quelque part en ville pour passer le temps pendant qu’Edward et Alice étaient en réunion d’affaire.

Bella objecta qu’elle n’était pas habillée pour une sortie en ville, mais Jasper lui assura que le petit restaurant de fruits de mer où il voulait aller acceptait sans faire de chichi les gens en shorts, en jeans rapiécés et en sandales de plage. 

Ils laissèrent savoir à Rosa qu’ils allaient faire un tour et utilisèrent la Ferrari une fois encore. Jasper expliqua que les trois enfants Cullen adoraient la vitesse et qu’ils avaient probablement hérité cette passion de leur père.

Ils discutèrent d’un tas de trucs tandis qu’ils roulaient sous un magnifique soleil, traversant plusieurs petits villages pittoresques autour du lac avant d’arriver à destination. Le restaurant mentionné par Jasper était un endroit minuscule qui donnait sur une baie, avec quelques tables à l’extérieur pour accommoder les clients. Ça ne manquait définitivement pas de charme.

Jasper n’essaya pas de cacher son identité. Il se contenta de mettre des lunettes d’aviateur comme celles que Bella avait prêtées à Edward le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Elle voyait les gens le regarder avec intérêt et curiosité, mais il fut seulement accosté par quelques adolescentes qui voulaient un autographe, chose qu’il leur accorda avec chaleur et courtoisie. Le serveur prit leur commande et s’assura qu’on ne vienne pas trop les importuner.

Les clients plus âgés avaient l’air blasé, cependant, et Bella demanda la raison à Jasper qui lui répondit qu’il était courant de voir les gens de l’industrie du cinéma envahir les environs du Lac de Côme, surtout l’été, ce qui faisait vite s’estomper l’effet de nouveauté.

Ils burent leur bière en silence, pas parce qu’il y avait un malaise entre eux, juste parce que Bella se sentait en paix en compagnie de Jasper. Il avait un effet calmant sur son entourage.

Il la regarda et sourit. « Tu sais, lorsque j’ai dit que ton portrait était très beau, je le pensais vraiment. »

Elle sourit et rougit. « Merci. Néanmoins il arrive parfois que quelque chose soit trop beau pour que je puisse lui rendre justice sur une toile. »

Le sourire de Jasper devint taquin et il lui fit un clin d’œil. « Est-ce que par hasard tu ferais allusion à une personne avec des yeux couleur émeraude et des cheveux aux reflets de bronze ? »

Elle rougit davantage et baissa le nez sur sa serviette. « Je ne pense pas que j’essaierai un jour de peindre Edward. Je serais en effet incapable de lui rendre justice, et alors vous verriez tous que je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous le croyiez. » Elle gloussa à la plaisanterie qu’elle venait de faire.

Jasper secoua la tête, amusé. « Vous formez une belle paire tous les deux ! »

On apporta leurs plats et ils mangèrent avec appétit les calmars servis sur riz sauvage et accompagnés de salade verte. Jasper commanda une autre tournée de bière.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en repoussant son assiette. Elle frotta son estomac en signe de satiété. « Arhh, j’ai trop mangé ! » Grogna-t-elle. Elle essayait de trouver le courage pour parler ouvertement à Jasper, mais le moment ne semblait pas bien choisi.

Jasper l’avait observée pendant le repas ; il attrapa la main qu’elle gardait sur la table.

« Tu sais que tu peux me demander n’importe quoi, n’est-ce pas ? » Il lui fit un autre clin d’œil et lui sourit de manière affable.

Elle le fixa intensément. « Vraiment ? Tu ne le répéteras pas ? »

Elle semblait très sérieuse tout à coup, et Jasper adopta donc lui aussi une attitude sérieuse.

« Bella, nous venons seulement de nous rencontrer, et tu n’as aucune raison de me faire confiance à part le fait que j’aime Alice plus que ma propre vie et que j’aime les Cullen comme si j’étais lié à eux par le sang. Et tu es comme un membre de cette famille à présent, autrement dit tu fais partie de ma famille. En plus je suis un Dom et je suis le meilleur ami de ton Dom, et c’est ma responsabilité de vous aider tous les deux de toutes les façons dont je suis capable. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

L’espace d’un instant qui parut une éternité, Bella put voir en Jasper ce qu’Alice voyait en lui. Il était l’incarnation de la détermination quand l’occasion l’appelait à agir. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui répondre à cause de son ton à la fois autoritaire et bienveillant.

La lucidité qu’il y avait dans son regard faisait presque peur. Puis le moment figé dans le temps reprit son cours et il lui sourit avant de poursuivre. « Edward ne saura jamais, à moins bien sûr qu’il ne fasse une connerie, car alors il sera de mon devoir, en tout droit et tout honneur, de le tancer comme il le mérite ! » Bella réalisa, par son expression, qu’il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié. Il haussa les épaules. « Ne sois pas si surprise, Bella. Alice t’adore et moi j’adore Alice, et crois-moi, tu ne VEUX PAS voir une Alice mécontente. » 

Ils se sourirent mutuellement pour montrer qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Bella soupira et baissa la voix de manière à ce que personne d’autre que Jasper ne puisse l’entendre.

« Heu… d’accord. Supposons… heu… qu’une personne, heu, A – Alice voulait faire un truc heu… comment dire – différent, en haut, tu sais ? » Oh bon Dieu ! Elle savait qu’elle devait avoir l’air complètement débile en ce moment. Elle tentait d’être discrète, mais à la place elle gesticulait et faisait toutes sortes de grimaces, sans compter qu’elle était rouge comme un coquelicot – Seigneur venez m’achever tout de suite, JE VOUS EN PRIE !

« Donc je me demandais, heu… est-ce que tu la laisserais faire ? Co – comment elle ferait pour demander ? » Je pense qu’il y a assez d’espace pour me cacher sous la table.

Bella faillit pousser un autre petit cri lorsque Jasper se pencha soudainement en travers de la table pour prendre sa main. « Est-ce que tu es prête à partir ? Nous pouvons continuer cette conversation dans un endroit privé. »

Elle acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard ils réintégrèrent la voiture. Jasper ne continua pas la discussion tout de suite ; à la place il lui dit qu’il connaissait une plage privée qui appartenait à un de ses amis. Il avait la clé de la grille d’accès et il pouvait y aller quand bon lui semblait.

Ils retirèrent leurs sandales et marchèrent le long du rivage, s’amusant à tremper leurs pieds dans les vaguelettes pendant un moment.

Puis Jasper fit halte et s’assit dans le sable, faisant signe à Bella de venir le rejoindre. « Viens t’asseoir, petite. Discutons un peu, et cette fois-ci ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dis ce que tu as à dire carrément. »

Elle obéit et vint s’installer à ses côtés.

« Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question, tout dépend de ce qu’elle voudrait essayer. Et non, elle ne l’essayerait pas dans notre salle de jeu ou durant une séance, à moins que ce ne soit préétabli. Si c’était quelque chose de nouveau, on en parlerait d’abord – par exemple la raison pour laquelle elle voudrait essayer un truc différent. Et ensuite, si on est disposés à passer à l’action après en avoir discuté, on le fera à l’intérieur d’une session ou bien on aura une session spéciale pour ça, sinon on a notre temps en semaine. »

Bella hochait la tête en la gardant baissée pendant qu’il parlait. Elle était un peu exaspérée. Ils sont tous des disciples du Docteur Phil, ma parole ! Quelle est cette manie de parler, parler, et encore parler ? 

Elle releva son visage vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous discutez toujours de tout ? »

« Bien sûr qu’on parle de presque tout. Sinon comment les choses pourraient-elles fonctionner entre nous ? Est-ce que c’est ça qui te rend anxieuse ? »

Bella fit la moue. « Je pense que oui. Je veux dire, j’aime me soumettre à Edward, Jazz, mais d’être forcée à divulguer mes moindres états d’âme, ça me rend dingue ! Je ne suis pas loquace – ou plutôt je ne l’ai jamais été par le passé. Mes parents ne sont pas bavards et on ne parlait jamais de nos émotions, de ce qu’on vivait chacun de son côté, et toute cette merde quoi, et maintenant c’est le contraire, je dois tout sortir de ma tête ! Je ne peux plus rien garder pour moi-même ! C’est “Comment te sens-tu, Isabella ?” par-ci et “Parle-moi, Isabella” par-là, mais en même temps je n’ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense quand je le veux, parce que bien entendu il y a une règle qui l’interdit. Mais j’aimerais tellement pouvoir inverser les rôles et être celle qui demande “Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?” et qu’il soit sous mon contrôle sans pouvoir rouspéter pour faire changement ! Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui arrive si je veux que ce soit LUI qui soit attaché ? »

Bella couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et fixa Jasper avec de grands yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas… heu, c’est pas ce que… oh merde ! Moi et ma grande gueule ! »

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains, consternée. Son vis-à-vis ne dit rien, aussi se risqua-t-elle à lui jeter un coup d’œil furtif. Il admirait le lac devant lui et ne semblait ni fâché, ni outré. En fait il se comportait comme si cette conversation était la chose la plus naturelle du monde à avoir avec la compagne de son meilleur ami. 

Eh bien, pensa-t-elle, je ne peux pas reprendre ce qui a été dit, alors je vais devoir laisser les choses évoluer à leur propre gré. 

Soudainement, ça n’avait plus d’importance qu’elle soit écarlate à cet instant précis. Elle avait finalement dit ce qu’elle avait à dire, et Jasper ne sortait pas son portable pour communiquer avec Edward et le prévenir qu’elle était folle.

Il se leva et tendit sa main pour l’aider à en faire autant. Elle se remit debout et il posa un bras autour de ses épaules. Cela l’étonna car il n’était pas du genre démonstratif. Elle ne s’éloigna pas, cependant, car cette tendresse inattendue était une source de réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

« Jazz, suis-je ridicule ? Juste bonne à enfermer ? » Et s’il trouvait qu’elle ne convenait pas à Edward ? Qu’elle n’était pas à la hauteur ? « J’ai tellement peur de commettre une bêtise, tu sais ? »

Il la serra plus fort durant un moment. « Edward t’adore, Bella. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises pleinement l’ampleur de ses sentiments pour toi. Si tu veux l’attacher, » dit-il en riant, « fais-le dans votre chambre. Tu ne peux pas sauter en bas de la table et mettre la main sur de la corde dans la salle de jeu, c’est-à-dire que tu peux le faire techniquement, mais tu ne serais plus en mesure de t’asseoir sur ton postérieur pendant plusieurs jours. »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, bien qu’en même temps cette pensée faisait grimacer Bella. 

« Ne t’imagine pas que ce serait la même chose que d’échanger les rôles, par contre. Ce serait plutôt comme un jeu de rôles, et il y a une différence. Ultimement ton but est de faire l’amour à ton partenaire, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Alors fais-le. Tu n’es pas ridicule, Bella, mais tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Tu as besoin d’alléger ton esprit et d’avoir du plaisir ! Tes actions n’ont pas toutes des répercussions sur le fonctionnement de l’univers, tu sais ! »

Maintenant il se moquait d’elle, mais d’une manière délicate, pas du tout dans l’intention de la blesser.

« Ça va prendre du temps pour développer le même genre de complicité que celle que je partage avec Alice. D’ailleurs on se dispute encore et il lui arrive de me défier, et nous utilisons tous les deux nos mots d’alerte à l’occasion. Nous claquons des portes et oui, Alice se fait punir parfois. Les règles existent pour une raison, Bella. Certaines d’entre elles ne s’appliquent que durant une séance, mais d’autres sont valables en tout temps, en particulier celles concernant le respect que tu dois à ton Dom. Est-ce que ça a du sens pour toi ? »

Ils étaient retournés à la voiture et Jasper s’apprêtait à refermer la grille d’accès. Bella le regarda, plantée à côté de la Ferrari.

« Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, Jazz, mais en ce moment je me sens comme si j’avais deux personnalités opposées qui se livrent une guerre intestine. D’une part je veux m’abandonner entièrement à Edward, mais de l’autre j’ai peur que cette chose qui existe entre nous et que je ne parviens pas à expliquer soit tellement gigantesque et vorace qu’elle finisse par me dévorer complètement en fin de compte ! »

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et prirent le chemin du retour à la villa. Jasper prit encore une fois tout son temps avant de lui répondre.

« Ça ne signifie en aucun cas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête, petite. Ça veut juste dire qu’il faut que tu sois en paix avec l’idée de te donner corps et âme à Edward tout en ayant confiance qu’il n’abusera pas de son pouvoir. Les Doms – les bons Doms, ne désirent pas que leurs soumises soient des robots sans cervelle et sans volonté propre, où diable cela nous mènerait-il ? Ça signifie que dans le cadre de la relation D/S, ils forment un tout, une unité, mais qu’ils maintiennent toujours leur identité propre. »

Bella savait qu’il y avait beaucoup à considérer et qu’elle ne résoudrait pas tout en une seule journée.

« Aimerais-tu que je lui parle à propos de cette conversation que nous venons d’avoir ? Ou bien vas-tu le faire toi-même ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu le ferais ? Tu es meilleur que moi avec tout ce jargon et il te fait confiance aussi. »

« Tu apprendras à être résiliente et à te contrôler, trésor, c’est juste une question de temps. » Il lui sourit et lui tapota amicalement le genou. 

« Eh bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux, sinon mes fesses risquent d’être rouges de façon permanente ! » Elle fit une espèce de grimace et Jasper éclata de rire. 

« Les punitions ne sont pas censées être plaisantes, mais une fois que tu as appris la leçon, les récompenses sont incroyables ! » 

Bella regarda Jasper, vaguement choquée, mais elle vit que lui aussi faisait de drôles de mimiques avec son visage. Ils se firent un sourire entendu, soupirèrent et s’exclamèrent en même temps, « Ouais ! » ce qui les fit pouffer de rire comme des gamins. C’est cette vision qu’ils offrirent à Edward et Alice lorsque ceux-ci sortirent de la villa pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Tu parles d’une putain d’heure pour rentrer au bercail, mon frère ! Je commençais sérieusement à me demander dans quel foutu bled tu étais allé te faire voir avec ma Bella ! » Edward faillit arracher la portière du côté de Bella pour la sortir du véhicule et l’attirer dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer et la serra très fort.

Alice sauta au cou de Jasper et fit pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage aux traits parfaits. « Tu m’as manqué, la vedette ! »

Jasper regarda en direction de Bella tout en tenant son amoureuse collée contre lui et ils se sourirent encore. Elle reporta son attention sur Edward et l’embrassa fougueusement. « Hé, mon amour. »

Il la dévorait du regard avec une concupiscence impossible à masquer. « Tu m’as manqué. Allons en haut. » 

Il s’apprêtait à soulever Bella pour se diriger vers la porte principale, mais Alice les stoppa. « Attendez une seconde. Est-ce que ça vous dirait d’aller essayer cette nouvelle boîte dont nos masseurs nous ont parlé, le Volturi ? »

Edward dévisagea Bella. « Est-ce que ça te le dit, Poupée ? » Elle approuva de la tête, toute joyeuse. « Okay Ali. Ça semble extra. »

« Parfait alors. Je vais dire à Rosa de nous préparer un souper tardif. 21h, ça vous ira ? On pourra se rendre au club à 22h. » 

Les couples se séparèrent et Edward et Bella retournèrent dans leur suite. Une fois dans la chambre, Edward reprit Bella dans ses bras et approfondit son baiser. « Tu m’as tellement manqué, ma chérie. »

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, mais j’ai passé un très bon moment en compagnie de Jasper. On est allés déjeuner et ensuite on a marché le long du rivage sur une plage privée. On a discuté et j’ai trouvé ça très… édifiant, » dit-elle de manière cryptique. 

Edward s’allongea sur le lit et attira sa compagne vers lui. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me raconter votre conversation ? » Elle le regarda à travers ses longs cils et fit le signe bouche cousue avec ses doigts. 

Il se déplaça pour immobiliser Bella. « Hum, tu sais qu’il y a toujours moyen de parvenir à mes fins, » dit-il doucement.

Elle commença à pouffer de rire alors qu’il gigotait ses doigts et les dirigeait vers ses côtes.

« Arrête ! »

« Mais je ne t’ai même pas touchée ! » S’exclama-t-il, confondu. Il lui sourit malicieusement et se remit en position allongée après lui avoir embrassé le bout du nez.

Bella prit sa décision ; elle bondit et grimpa sur lui en vitesse avant d’avoir des doutes et de changer d’idée. Elle ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête sans qu’il oppose de résistance et vint lui murmurer à l’oreille. « Tu es à ma merci à présent, Edward Cullen. Je peux faire avec toi ce que bon me semblera. Accepteras-tu ce défi ? »

BORDEL ! Edward se raidit durant une seconde et il considéra la possibilité de la faire basculer pour être à nouveau en contrôle, mais alors il se demanda si ce n’était pas un besoin qu’elle se devait de combler pour être en paix avec sa nature de soumise. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal et ce serait amusant de voir ce qu’elle lui réservait aussi longtemps qu’elle se chargerait de soulager sa verge déjà sur le point de déchirer son jeans. Il jouerait donc le jeu avec elle…

Elle recula légèrement afin de pouvoir contempler son visage. Il n’avait pas l’air en colère ou contrarié. Est-ce qu’il la laisserait aller de l’avant ?

« Edward, est-ce que tu es à l’aise avec ma requête ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bon sang de merde, ouiiii ! Vous pouvez faire ce qui vous plaira avec moi, Maîtresse Bella ! »

Ses yeux s’agrandirent en entendant ses mots, et une montée d’adrénaline la parcourut. Son slip était trempé et Edward pouvait sentir l’humidité passer à travers son tee-shirt.

Bella s’assit et posa ses mains sur son torse.

« D’accord, alors voici les règles… » QUOI ? Pensa-t-il, mais il se contenta de relever un sourcil et répéta, « Les règles ? »

« Chut ! » Elle essaya de le regarder avec une expression autoritaire comme il le faisait avec elle, mais elle était tellement comique qu’il dut se retenir pour ne pas rire.

« Comme je le disais, dévoué soumis, pas de mouvements à moins que tu veuilles que j’arrête. » Elle se pencha à nouveau avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux. « Tu n’as pas le droit de jouir à moins que je ne t’en donne la permission. Tu peux utiliser un mot d’alerte si c’est nécessaire, et tu ne peux pas parler sauf si je te pose une question ou si je te donne mon accord. Est-ce que tu comprends les règles ? »

Elle se tenait à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur les hanches en attente d’une réponse. La laisserait-il continuer ?

Edward l’observa longuement, un léger pli d’anxiété entre les sourcils. Elle était excitée mais peut-être aussi un peu craintive face à ce qu’il allait lui dire. Avait-elle peur de perdre son indépendance ?

Il savait qu’elle avait parlé à Alice, et maintenant à Jasper, et il était frustré qu’elle ne lui parle pas, lui qui était son Dom. Ils allaient bientôt devoir avoir une conversation très sérieuse. Toutefois, pour le moment il la laisserait aller au bout de son fantasme.

« Edward ? Comprends-tu et acceptes-tu mes règles ? » Elle n’était plus aussi assurée, et elle se mordait encore la lèvre. 

Il lui sourit. « Oui, je comprends et j’accepte tes règles. »

Elle parut très soulagée. « Okay. » Elle s’enleva de lui et se planta à côté du lit. Elle réfléchissait et il attendit patiemment.

« Reste là ! Je, heu… je reviens tout de suite et ne bouge pas ! »

Elle s’éloigna en direction de la garde-robe, marmonnant pour elle-même.

Les règles. Edward ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Alors tout ça c’était à cause des règles. Elle se battait contre les règles parce qu’elle n’avait jamais suivi une foutue règle de toute sa vie. Ses parents ne s’étaient pas occupés d’elle pendant des années, avec pour résultat que maintenant elle se battait contre les règles de son Dom.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu’il comprenait l’origine de son comportement, pourquoi elle le mettait au défi de se soumettre à des règles à son tour. Il savait également qu’elle verserait d’autres larmes avant d’être confortable dans sa condition de soumise, même si c’était sa nature profonde. Beaucoup d’autres larmes…

Il l’entendit ouvrir un placard à l’intérieur du dressing et pousser d’autres jurons. « Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à trouver de la putain de corde quand j’en ai besoin ? »

Il réprima un autre éclat de rire. Ça n’allait définitivement pas manquer de piquant. Ce que Bella ignorait, c’est qu’il était devenu un très bon soumis avant de pouvoir être formé afin d’être un Dom. 

Elle voulait le contrôler comme lui la contrôlait pendant qu’ils jouaient. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle LE CONTRÔLAIT déjà avec chacune des respirations qu’elle prenait. Ce qu’il ressentait pour elle le dévorait littéralement. Quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, elle devenait sa planète et lui, son satellite. Qui avait le contrôle sur qui, alors ? Pour lui c’était évident que c’était elle. Il se sentait perdu quand elle disparaissait de sa vue, putain de bordel. Comment ne s’était-elle pas rendu compte de ça ? Se demanda-t-il.

Elle réapparut dans son champ de vision. Elle tenait quelques unes de ses ceintures ainsi que les liens de leurs peignoirs. Il baissa les yeux en vitesse.

« Edward, s’il te plaît lève-toi et retire tous tes vêtements. Ensuite reviens t’allonger sur le lit dans la même position que présentement. » Elle semblait hors d’haleine, les mots sortant précipitamment de sa bouche.

Il se releva lentement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ayant décidé de lui en mettre plein la vue. Posément il passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il fit courir une main en travers de son estomac et glissa l’autre dans ses cheveux. Les joues de Bella s’enflammèrent tandis qu’elle ouvrait des yeux plus grands pour contempler le spectacle qu’il lui offrait. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres en signe d’appréciation. 

Oh oui, Poupée ! Tu peux me baiser du regard tant que tu veux. Lui-même devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle était foutrement séduisante, juste plantée là à l’admirer. 

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses abdominaux pour aller détacher la ceinture de son pantalon. D’une main il défit la boucle de sa ceinture tandis que l’autre allait frotter son entrejambe dans un geste lascif. Bella gémit et ses mains se mirent à trembler d’anticipation. Il baissa la fermeture Éclair de son jeans et laissa tomber celui-ci à ses pieds ; il fut bientôt suivi par son boxer. Il leva les pieds pour se débarrasser complètement des deux morceaux de vêtements et se rappela juste à temps qu’il n’avait pas le droit de se toucher. CONNERIE DE MERDE ! Il voulait jeter Bella sur le lit et la baiser comme un fou jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne reconnaisse plus rien d’autre que son nom à lui !

OUPS ! Bella salivait sans arrêt tandis que sa chatte suintait elle aussi sans répit, inondant sa petite culotte à cause de la vision devant elle. Il est magnifique, la perfection incarnée, et oh bébé Bouddha ! Elle lorgna son érection gigantesque qui semblait s’agiter pour elle ! 

Edward releva simplement un sourcil à son intention en s’étendant sur le lit. Il écarta ses bras et ses jambes dans la pose classique de soumission et ferma les yeux. 

Elle marcha jusqu’au lit et baissa la tête pour le contempler. 

« Tu es tellement beau, » dit-elle tranquillement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « Et tu es mien pour les prochaines minutes. » Edward fronça les sourcils en l’écoutant prononcer ces paroles. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans sa jolie tête ?

Il sentit Bella bouger sur le lit et prendre un de ses pieds dans ses mains. Elle tenta de l’attacher à la colonne du lit avec une de ses ceintures. C’était beaucoup trop lâche et il savait qu’il devrait seulement prétendre qu’il était attaché convenablement. Elle n’a jamais dû être dans les scouts, sacrebleu, songea-t-il en tâchant de rester impassible.

Elle fit la même chose avec son autre jambe, passant la sangle dans la boucle et sécurisant le tout avec un nœud, mais au bout du compte son pied était encore plus lâche que l’autre ! Tout ce qu’elle fait c’est ruiner mes ceintures ! Hurla-t-il mentalement.

Elle se déplaça vers la tête du lit pour attacher ses poignets aux deux dernières colonnes avec les cordons des peignoirs. Edward voulait hurler pour de bon et prendre des photos pour les montrer à Jasper plus tard – il ne croirait jamais à cette merde ! Il se força à demeurer imperturbable, mais alors toutes ses pensées s’envolèrent car il sentit les seins nus de son amoureuse effleurer sa poitrine. Ses mamelons étaient durs et elle gémit en enfouissant son nez dans son cou tout en les frottant contre ceux de son amant. 

« Est-ce que ça va, Edward ? Est-ce qu’on peut continuer, mon amour ? » Il ne dit rien. « Réponds-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle avec de la frustration dans la voix.

« Je vais très bien, Maîtresse Bella. Mon mot d’alerte est vert. » Peut-être qu’il pourrait lui apprendre un ou deux trucs par la même occasion. « Je peux seulement répondre si vous m’en donnez la permission, Maîtresse, » ajouta-t-il avec son sourire arrogant.

Elle s’assit et lui pinça un mamelon. « Ne sois pas insolent ! » Dit-elle plein d’entrain. Elle adorait son nouveau rôle.

Elle se pencha encore sur lui. « J’aime la sensation de mes mamelons frottant contre ta poitrine. Ils sont si durs. Peux-tu les voir ? Aimerais-tu les sucer ? Vas-y, alors ! Suce-les ! » Elle se déplaça de sorte que ses aréoles soient à portée de la bouche d’Edward. 

Edward poussa un grognement et emprisonna son mamelon dans sa bouche avec délectation. Il le suça ardemment et le mordit légèrement, ce qui fit gémir Bella encore plus fort.

Elle finit par lui enlever sa tétine et lui présenta l’autre pour qu’il puisse lui accorder le même traitement. 

« C’est tellement bon, chéri. T’es un foutu bon suceur, tu le sais ça ? » Elle s’éloigna un peu et il grogna comme une bête prise dans un piège à loup. Elle titilla son mamelon avec son ongle puis elle commença à lécher son cou tout en caressant son torse. Elle aussi lui mordit gentiment le bout du sein et il sursauta presque mais se souvint de ne pas bouger et se reprit à temps.

Elle fit tournoyer sa langue sur ses deux mamelons en alternance et il sentit qu’il allait bientôt perdre son flegme. Elle le rendait fou ! Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa gorge. 

Comme elle le chevauchait, elle remarqua qu’il commençait à transpirer. « Pauvre chou, tu as chaud ? » Elle sortit la langue et lécha la petite goutte de sueur qui avait fini son parcours sur la clavicule d’Edward.

Elle sentit son membre viril convulser derrière ses fesses. Putain, elle veut m’achever ! Pensa Edward. Elle n’a peut-être pas l’étoffe d’une Domme, mais c’est une allumeuse du tonnerre !

Il désespérait de s’enfouir en elle. Il pouvait sentir ses jus s’écouler sur son abdomen puisqu’elle était assise sur lui. Elle était tout aussi désespérée de se faire pénétrer. Prends-le et baise-moi ! Avait-il envie de lui crier. Patience, se raisonna-t-il en songeant qu’il pouvait se retenir plus longtemps qu’elle.

Bella ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle savait seulement qu’il fallait qu’elle le possède ; elle voulait qu’il la prenne avec vigueur, qu’il soit rapide et sauvage. Elle aimait ceci, pouvoir être aussi libre avec lui, mais maintenant elle savait qu’elle voulait vraiment que ce soit lui qui soit aux commandes et qui lui dise quoi faire, qui la fasse le supplier de lui donner sa verge, de la toucher, elle ! C’était ce qu’elle désirait par-dessus tout.

Elle recula et sentit encore le sexe glorieux d’Edward avoir d’étranges réflexes contre son postérieur. Il siffla et elle pouffa. C’est mon cul qui te fait cet effet-là ? 

« Patience, mon amour. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Elle gloussa effrontément en lui renvoyant ses propres mots à la figure.

Cette fille est une démone ! Elle va me tuer en laissant mes couilles exploser ! 

Il s’obligea à se calmer. Ça il pouvait le faire. Régner sur son corps était une compétence innée chez lui.

Bella alla s’asseoir entre ses cuisses. D’une main elle s’empara de son pénis et il manqua se mordre la langue au point de se l’arracher. Elle se remit à chevaucher ses hanches – elle n’attendit pas cette fois-ci et plaça son gland à l’entrée de son vagin. Elle bougea ensuite sa chatte de manière à créer une friction contre l’érection d’Edward, de son clitoris jusqu’à son entrée. Elle frotta l’érection contre son bouton nerveux, encore et encore, et sentit son excitation monter en flèche. Elle voulait prolonger cette sensation si agréable le plus longtemps possible. Elle fit une pause et demeura immobile durant un moment. « Donne-moi juste une petite minute, Edward, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh BORDEL ! » Elle ne pouvait pas attendre, elle n’avait pas assez de volonté. Elle s’empala subitement sur sa verge et se pencha sur son torse pour aller gémir dans son cou. « Je t’aime, oh oui je t’aime ! » Elle se rassit et se souleva de sur lui.

« Ouvre les yeux, » dit-elle. Ses yeux bruns étonnés rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward qui étaient presque noirs. Il ne souriait pas à cet instant là ; on aurait dit qu’il allait exploser ! Elle se demanda brièvement si ce jeu n’avait pas été trop loin et déglutit avec peine.

Elle le guida en elle une fois de plus. « Parle en toute liberté. J’ai besoin d’entendre ta voix, s’il te plaît. » Elle se pencha et l’embrassa sur la bouche. Il répondit à son baiser en la dévorant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, attirant sa langue dans sa bouche à lui. C’était comme s’il la punissait d’avoir initié ce jeu, lui montrant qui était réellement aux commandes.

Elle se redressa et entreprit de se mouvoir contre lui. Sa frustration prit des proportions inquiétantes quand elle réalisa qu’elle avait perdu le rythme et ne parvenait plus à obtenir la même sensation grisante que tout à l’heure. Elle ne pouvait plus le sentir là où elle le voulait, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver son point G comme lui le pouvait ! ENFER DE MERDE ! 

« S’il te plaît, bouge ! Bordel, Edward, bouge pour moi ! »

Il grogna et poussa ses hanches contre les siennes avec tellement de puissance qu’elle crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir ! Encore et encore, il la broya contre lui.

« J’ai besoin de plus ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle se pencha et mordit son cou.

« Foutre Dieu, Bella ! » Hurla-t-il en retour, la pilonnant encore plus violemment. « Assieds-toi tranquille et pousse vers le bas ! » Elle lui obéit et soudainement il se mit à buter exactement contre son point G, ce qui la précipita vers l’orgasme tant attendu.

Sa chatte pulsa autour de lui alors qu’il s’enfonçait en elle pour l’assaut final et il explosa de jouissance dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Durant un long moment ils restèrent figés dans la position qui les avait conduits au nirvana, leur respiration bruyante et saccadée étant la seule chose qu’on pouvait entendre dans la chambre. 

Finalement Bella se sentit assez calme et assez stable pour s’enlever d’Edward qui continua de demeurer immobile. Elle disparut et il entendit l’eau couler dans la salle de bain. 

Elle revint et s’affaira à détacher ses liens, commençant par ses pieds pour terminer avec ses mains. Ensuite elle frotta et massa ses membres comme il l’aurait fait avec elle, et il sourit imperceptiblement.

Il la regarda et vit qu’elle se mordait la lèvre en se concentrant sur le massage de ses épaules et de ses bras après celui de ses pieds et de ses jambes. Elle se leva à nouveau et il entendit l’eau arrêter de couler.

Elle retourna auprès de lui, s’assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. « Ton bain est prêt, chéri. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il se leva et prit sa main ; ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’à la salle de bain. Elle le poussa devant elle. « Grimpe dans le bain. »

Il s’installa dans la baignoire. « Hum, ça va me faire du bien ! » Bella sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement. Elle s’assit à côté du bain. « Tu a très bien fait ça là-bas. » Elle indiqua la chambre d’un geste de la tête.

Il gloussa. « Merci mon amour. Toi aussi. Tu viens me rejoindre dans le bain ? »

Elle se releva. « Non, il faut que je prenne une douche pour me laver les cheveux. Alice va s’occuper de me coiffer et me maquiller ce soir. Mais toi tu as besoin de tremper pour la peine, tu as été ligoté et baisé ! » Ils rirent tous les deux puis elle retrouva son sérieux et caressa sa joue.

« Merci de m’avoir laissée prendre les rênes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je voulais le faire, mais merci de m’avoir fait confiance. » Elle lui décocha un sourire et sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 

À suivre…

 

Prochain chapitre… la fameuse sortie en boîte !

À bientôt.

Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.

Milk


	18. Chapitre 18

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces : 

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires qui me montrent à quel point Des gens comme nous vous plaît. Un bonjour particulier à maielle qui s’est jointe à nous tout récemment et qui aime tellement l’intrigue qu’elle va faire comme Evelyne-raconte et aller lire le reste des chapitres en anglais. Pour les autres qui lisent la version française, il va falloir être très patientes.

Bon, la fameuse sortie en boîte ! Allons voir ce qui va s’y passer... 

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 18

 

« Merci de m’avoir laissée prendre les rênes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je voulais le faire, mais merci de m’avoir fait confiance. » Elle lui décocha un sourire et sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Bella rangea les ceintures et les autres liens dont elle s’était servie pour attacher Edward, et ensuite elle mit leurs vêtements dans la corbeille à linge sale avant de refaire le lit.

Elle s’était amusée jusqu’à un certain point en jouant la Dominatrice, mais elle savait à présent que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait faire. Elle n’avait pas éprouvé le plaisir escompté en ayant le contrôle et en étant en charge. 

Elle retourna dans la garde-robe et mit la main sur une robe bleu électrique qu’Alice lui avait offerte en cadeau – non sans devoir insister beaucoup. C’était une robe qui n’avait pas vraiment de derrière, à défaut de pouvoir mieux la décrire. Le devant montait très haut et il était ajusté, ne laissant rien à l’imagination. Et pour finir, elle descendait à mi-cuisse. Bella s’était sentie mal à l’aise en l’essayant dans la boutique, mais Alice et la vendeuse lui avaient dit qu’elle lui allait à ravir. Elle avait aussi fait l’acquisition d’une paire d’escarpins argentés de huit centimètres pour porter avec la robe.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain et la vit contempler la robe et les talons aiguilles avec anxiété. Elle n’aimait pas les talons hauts, ayant la fâcheuse habitude de trébucher même quand elle marchait pieds nus. 

Il avait passé une serviette autour de ses hanches et s’essorait les cheveux avec une autre. 

« C’est très court, ça, comme tenue, » fit-il remarquer.

Elle éclata de rire. « C’est ta sœur qu’il faut blâmer ! Elle a insisté pour m’offrir cette robe. Ce sera présentable, à ton avis ? »

« Oh, je n’ai aucune crainte que sur toi cette robe sera sensas, mon amour. » Il l’entoura de ses bras.

« Et Poupée ? Tu es diablement séduisante. Cesse d’analyser la moindre de tes actions. Je t’aime, Bella. » Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres gonflées. Elle se fondit contre lui. « Il faut qu’on se parle – demain, okay ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. « Heu… okay. »

Qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

Elle s’empressa de prendre sa douche et de laver ses cheveux, heureuse d’avoir été épilée. Ses jambes et ses aisselles étaient douces comme de la soie. Elle était un peu paniquée à propos de la soirée à venir. Edward, Jasper et Alice avaient l’habitude d’être sous la lumière des projecteurs, tandis qu’elle détestait être le centre d’attention. 

Edward s’habilla tout en se posant des questions sur le comportement de Bella. Il fallait qu’il parle à Jasper. Il entendit l’eau de la douche se fermer.

« Chérie, je vais descendre au rez-de-chaussée, » appela-t-il à travers le dressing. 

Bella sortit de la salle de bain et lui sourit. « Sûr, mon amour, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Edward ouvrit et vit Alice taper du talon en signe d’impatience.

« Va en bas, Edward. Je dois m’occuper de préparer Bella. »

Elle le poussa en dehors. « En passant, t’es plutôt bien sapé, » dit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Il secoua la tête en descendant l’escalier et regarda à sa montre. Il dépassait tout juste 20h. Jasper était assis au bar dans la salle de détente. « Elle t’a fait sortir de ta chambre sans que tu puisses protester, hein ? » Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu connais ma sœur, elle est minuscule mais elle a cette putain de manie de contrôler tout le monde, et en plus elle est plus forte qu’elle en a l’air. »

« Tu veux une bière ? »

« Avec plaisir. Jas – »

« Edw – »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Edward se lança. « J’étais sur le point de dire que j’ai besoin de te parler. »

Jasper hocha la tête.

« À propos de Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu’il était facile de le deviner juste par l’expression d’Edward. 

« Oui, en effet. »

« Allons bavarder dans le jardin. »

Alice avait caché la bouteille de tequila tout à l’heure, pour ne pas que Jasper la voie, et elle la tenait derrière son dos lorsqu’elle avait frappé à la porte d’Edward. 

Elle savait que Jasper n’approuverait pas que Bella et elle se mettent à boire de l’alcool fort si tôt dans la soirée, mais elle avait envie de se sentir légère et d’oublier ses soucis. 

Elle avait parlé de Bella à Jasper pendant qu’ils étaient étendus dans leur lit, et ils avaient convenu qu’elle avait juste besoin de temps et de cesser de se stresser autant.

Dans cette optique, Alice trouvait que c’était une bonne idée de la faire boire pour se détendre. 

Bella était debout dans la garde-robe en train d’enfiler le string bleu qu’elle avait acheté pour porter avec la robe, même si Alice lui avait fait remarquer qu’elle n’était pas obligée de mettre quoi que ce soit en dessous. Il fallait garder un semblant de pudeur, bordel, étant donné qu’elle ne portait déjà pas de soutien-gorge ! La robe était fabriquée dans un matériel extensible et lui allait comme un gant.

« Putain, Bella, tu es vraiment superbe dans cette tenue. Est-ce qu’Edward l’a vue sur toi ? »

Bella rit. « Non, il a juste dit qu’il la trouvait courte… Dis donc, qu’est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? »

Alice exhiba la bouteille de tequila ainsi que deux petits verres à shooters. Bella rougit immédiatement, se remémorant la dernière fois qu’elle avait eu cet alcool sournois entre les mains.

« Non, Alice ! » Protesta-t-elle, mais sans pour autant refuser le verre que son amie lui tendait. 

« Allons, Bella ! Tu as besoin de te décoincer, d’avoir du plaisir ! Et moi aussi d’ailleurs… » Elle a vraiment un don pour toujours parvenir à ses fins, songea Bella en haussant les épaules. Oh et puis merde – si je dois aller en enfer de toute manière… 

Alice la maquilla, lui faisant des yeux langoureux avec le eye-liner, et pour coiffure elle opta de laisser ses cheveux en liberté, mais avec un côté sauvage. Finalement elle lui appliqua un rouge à lèvres couleur rubis.

Alice aussi était fabuleuse dans sa robe noir et or qui s’ouvrait sur le côté pour laisser voir ses jambes magnifiques. Elle avait de minces bretelles aux épaules et ses pieds étaient mis en valeur par des stilettos noirs.

Les deux amies burent leur tequila avec plaisir, jusqu’à ce qu’Alice remarque l’heure.

« Le-souper-doit-être-prêt ! » Dit-elle à la vitesse de l’éclair, mais Bella la comprit malgré tout. 

Elle se relevèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle à manger, s’agrippant l’une à l’autre ainsi qu’à leurs petits verres.

ooo

Jasper et son ami marchaient le long du petit sentier aménagé dans le jardin quand finalement Edward rompit le silence. « Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jasper se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi cette question ? Que s’est-il passé quand elle est revenue ? »

« Une chose très étrange, en fait. Elle n’a presque rien dit, mais elle a essayé de m’attacher et d’inverser les putains de rôles ! »

Jasper et Edward rirent de bon cœur lorsque celui-ci décrivit comment Bella l’avait entravé et lui avait imposé ses propres règles. 

« Est-ce que tu les as brisées ? Les règles, je veux dire. »

« Ça va pas la tête ? Elle aurait pu essayer de me frapper et se faire mal ! »

Ils s’assirent sur un banc.

« Soit dit en passant, je ne suis pas en train de trahir sa confiance, Edward. Elle m’a donné la permission de te parler, » commença Jasper. « Comme tu as dû t’en apercevoir, elle se livre un combat avec elle-même en ce moment. Elle aime se soumettre à toi, mais en même temps elle se sent faible et vulnérable. Elle a peur que tu ne perdes patience avec elle. Elle a aussi d’énormes difficultés avec la communication. Je ne pense pas que ses parents se soient intéressés à elle quand elle était jeune, et à cause de ça elle ne conçoit pas l’utilité de s’ouvrir à toi ni à quiconque. »

Jasper sourit à son ami avec tristesse. « Tu sais qu’elle va sans doute passer son temps à défier ton autorité, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « Oui, je m’en suis rendu compte cet après-midi quand elle a mis l’emphase sur ses foutus règlements. Je pense qu’elle n’a jamais connu aucune forme de discipline dans sa vie, sauf celle qu’elle s’impose elle-même. Elle est très dure envers elle-même. »

Edward s’alluma une cigarette. « Merde, Jasper ! Je ne suis pas le plus patient des hommes non plus ! Comment allons-nous passer à travers ça ? »

Jasper dévisagea son ami plus attentivement. « Un putain de jour à la fois ! Mais tu ferais bien de contrôler tes sautes d’humeur, Edward. Cette fille t’aime et tu l’aimes, rappelle-toi le quand tu es fâché contre elle et que tu veux lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous allons t’aider, Ali et moi, dans la mesure du possible, et tu dois contacter Garrett et Kate aussitôt qu’ils seront de retour au pays. Ils seront très heureux de vous servir de mentors et de vous aider à contourner les écueils. »

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le sentier en sens inverse pour retourner à l’intérieur. « Merci, vieux, » marmonna Edward, et Jasper mit une main sur son épaule. « Quand tu veux, mec. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Ils aperçurent Alice et Bella sur la terrasse, en train de vider leurs petits verres à cul sec, à moitié mortes de rire semblait-il.

« Hé, les garçons ! » Beugla Alice. « Enfin vous voilà ! Bella et moi étions sur le point de voler en solo ! » Les filles avaient l’air de trouver leur remarque très drôle.

Jasper gronda. « Certainement pas vêtues comme ça, je ne le permettrais pas. »

Edward admira Bella. Elle était ravissante et il le lui dit. Elle rougit et le remercia.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Edward nota que les filles étaient en train de boire. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez déjà commencé à vous enivrer ? N’est-il pas un peu tôt ? »

Bella s’apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Alice prit la parole en premier. « Ah, on dirait que c’est toi qui a besoin de t’alléger l’esprit, Eddie ! Ceci est juste une façon pour Bella et moi de nous mettre dans l’ambiance. »

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent en roulant des yeux.

Le souper ne fut pas morne. Bella et Alice parlèrent sans arrêt et draguèrent outrageusement leurs compagnons. Edward était très content de voir que Bella était à nouveau d’humeur ludique. 

Tandis qu’ils marchaient vers la limousine qu’Alice avait louée pour la soirée, Bella tira Jasper par la manche.

« Merci pour tes conseils, Jazz. Tu avais raison. Je l’ai attaché, mais ça n’a pas été très amusant pour moi au bout du compte parce que ce n’était pas mon DomEdward qui jouait avec moi ! » Elle fit la moue et il rit, lui encerclant la taille affectueusement.

« Alors tu préfères DomEdward, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je l’aiiiimmme ! » Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient légèrement brillants et se demanda combien de verres de tequila elle avait bus avec Alice.

La limousine les conduisit au Volturi en un rien de temps, et ils furent accueillis et escortés jusqu’à la section VIP au deuxième étage. 

Alice et Bella poussèrent des petits cris en reconnaissant plusieurs visages célèbres dont celui d’un garçon faisant partie d’un groupe rock populaire.

« Est-ce que tu as vu…? »

« Non, je veux dire il est pas mal, mais il était avec… »

Bella rougit un peu et murmura, « Il EST mignon comme tout, mais Ali, tu vois avec qui nous sommes ? » 

Elle se tourna vers Edward, le regarda avec concupiscence et passa la langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise avant de faire un sourire entendu à son amie.

Alice la fixa, bouche bée. « Bella, viens-tu de lécher tes lèvres à l’intention de mon frère ? »

« Allons, Alice, ce n’est pas ma faute s’il est ULTRA SEXY ! »

Alice éclata de rire et Bella fit un clin d’œil à son amoureux qui avait l’air ahuri. 

C’est quoi ce bordel ?

Les filles allèrent réserver une table près de la piste de danse VIP et sans attendre elles se commandèrent chacune une tequila-jus d’orange. 

Edward et Jasper saluèrent plusieurs personnes qu’ils connaissaient et commandèrent chacun une bière avant de rejoindre Alice et Bella. 

Jasper se pencha vers son ami. « Combien ont-elles bu avant d’arriver ici ? »

Edward secoua la tête en signe d’ignorance. « Je ne sais pas mais je croyais qu’elles avaient commencé à boire durant le repas. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense pas. On s’enligne peut-être vers des ennuis, mon frère… »

Lorsque les boissons arrivèrent ils s’assirent et bavardèrent, et Alice commença à se mouvoir au son de la musique – jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus se contenir plus longtemps. Elle attrapa Bella et la força à se lever. « ALLONS DANSER, OUAIS ! »

Edward grogna en les regardant s’éloigner vers la piste de danse où elles entreprirent de se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

« Merde, Jasper ! Tous les hommes dans cette putain de boîte vont bander comme des étalons en reluquant ma petite amie et ma sœur ! »

Jasper les regardait aussi et il devait bien admettre qu’elles étaient foutrement aguichantes sur le plancher de danse. Il posa une main sur le bras d’Edward. 

« Calme-toi, bordel ! Ce n’est pas le moment de donner une raclée à quelqu’un et te faire arrêter. »

À cet instant précis, un producteur de cinéma que Jasper connaissait s’approcha d’eux avec son épouse, et Edward perdit les filles de vue.

Bella s’amusait comme une folle. Alice ne cessait de la faire rire en essayant de lui montrer de nouveaux mouvements de danse.

« Tu n’as qu’à faire comme moi ! » Cria-t-elle par-dessus la musique assourdissante.

Le club était bondé et il n’y avait pratiquement pas d’espace pour bouger, si bien qu’elles devaient se contenter de se tortiller et d’onduler des hanches en se frottant l’une contre l’autre. Alice en profita pour raconter des anecdotes à propos des célébrités qu’elles repéraient autour d’elles.

La chanson suivante était plus lente et Alice se rapprocha encore plus de Bella. 

« Mettons-en plein la vue aux garçons, » dit-elle en souriant de manière coquine. « Laisse-toi guider. » Et ce disant, elle fit courir ses mains sur les hanches et les cuisses de Bella. Celle-ci trouva que c’était chouette et elle se laissa emporter par la musique ; elle ferma les yeux et se mit à bouger lascivement sous les mains d’Alice. 

Alice se retourna et se frotta contre la poitrine de Bella qui fit à son tour glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son amie.

Edward regarda dans leur direction et sa mâchoire s’affaissa. « Jasper, qu’est-ce que c’est que ce foutoir ? » Il voulut se lever, mais la femme du producteur le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

« Oh, Edward ! Laisse-les tranquilles. Elles ne font que s’amuser candidement. »

Edward la fusilla du regard. De quoi elle se mêlait, celle-là ?

Jasper jeta un coup d’œil sur la piste de danse pour voir ce qui contrariait tant Edward. Il secoua la tête. « Bon sang de merde ! Elles évacuent la vapeur en grand ce soir ! Est-ce qu’Alice essaye de déclencher une émeute ou quoi ? »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, deux hommes très séduisants fendirent la foule des danseurs pour aller rejoindre les filles, et celui des deux qui était blond passa un bras autour de Bella tandis que celui au teint basané et aux cheveux foncés commençait à danser avec Alice. La musique changea mais les filles continuèrent de danser avec leurs nouveaux amis.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pense qu’elle est en train de faire là, connerie de bordel ? » Edward était furax. Personne ne met ses mains ou sa bite à proximité de ma nana !

Alice et Bella ne semblaient pas contrariées du tout, elles. Alice avait placé ses bras autour de son partenaire comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et Bella n’arrêtait pas de mouvoir ses hanches tout près du grand blond qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour promener ses mains le long de son dos à découvert, allant même jusqu’à… Quoi ? Venait-il juste de lui palper le cul ? Edward se leva et se précipita sur la piste de danse, suivi de très près par Jasper.

Alice et Bella n’avaient pas remarqué les deux masseurs du spa jusqu’à ce que Bella sente qu’on l’encerclait et qu’on la tirait vers l’arrière.

« Qu’est-ce que…? » Elle se retourna vivement, s’attendant à croiser des yeux verts, mais à la place elle rencontra une paire de grands yeux bleus expressifs. « Hé, Janik ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Janik lui sourit à belles dents. « Salut, jolie Bella. Est-ce que tu t’amuses bien ? » Ils commencèrent à danser et Bella pouvait entendre le rire cristallin d’Alice. Quand la musique changea, Janik attira Bella dans ses bras. C’était un très bon danseur et il était aussi très affable.

Bella lui sourit et tourna la tête pour voir où était Alice. Elle dansait dans un coin avec Carlo. Ils avaient l’air de bien s’entendre, aussi reporta-t-elle son attention sur Janik. Elle lui sourit tandis qu’il lui racontait des trucs drôles pour la faire rire, même si le bruit environnant était trop fort pour qu’elle pige la moitié de ce qu’il lui disait. Sans compter le bourdonnement dans sa tête qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant…

Elle manqua de trébucher et Janik posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir et pour l’attirer plus près de lui. Il les fit ensuite courir dans son dos et finalement sur son postérieur. 

« S’il te plaît, Janik, ne fais pas ça, » dit-elle, commençant à se sentir mal à l’aise.

Elle recula et sentit une poigne beaucoup plus familière s’emparer de ses hanches.

« Présente-moi donc à ton ami, trésor. »

Edward ! Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il avait l’air en colère et elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi.

« Janik, très cher, voici Edward. Mon Edward. Trésor, je te présente Janik. Lui et heu… Carlo, nous ont donné le meilleur des massages à Alice et à moi l’autre jour… » 

« QUOI ? » Ce n’est pas possible ! Ce connard d’enculé n’a PAS mis ses mains partout sur ma petite amie ! Je vais briser ses putains de doigts un par un ! 

« Eh bien, si je peux être franc avec toi, laisse-moi te dire que tu as un très beau cor… » Commença Janik.

« Ça suffit ! Ne t’avise surtout pas de parler du corps de ma copine à qui que ce soit. JAMAIS. »

Bella était irritée à présent. Elle avait besoin d’aller aux toilettes et en plus Edward était en train de lui gâcher tout son plaisir !

Elle se défit de l’emprise d’Edward et fit un sourire piteux à Janik. « On se reverra dans les parages, » murmura-t-elle en tournant les talons prestement pour quitter le plancher de danse.

Alice était déjà assise à la table, les bras croisés, fustigeant Jasper du regard. Bella se pencha vers elle. « Tu as besoin d’aller au petit coin, Tornade ? Parce que moi je vais pisser dans mes culottes si je n’y vais pas tout de suite ! »

Alice se leva pour la suivre et elles s’apprêtaient à faire leur chemin à travers la foule, mais soudain quelqu’un tira Bella par le bras. Elle se tourna et vit Edward qui les fixait toutes les deux.

« Bordel, Edward ! Alice et moi on s’en va aux toilettes ! Fiche-nous la paix un peu, foutue merde ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Alice se tenait à côté d’elle et elle lança un regard exaspéré à Edward ainsi qu’à Jasper. « Toi et toi, » dit-elle en les pointant du doigt, « vous avez clairement besoin d’un autre verre d’alcool pour vous dérider. Vous êtes sérieusement en train de bousiller notre sortie en boîte ! » Bella approuva de la tête.

« Sinon pourquoi ne pas simplement quitter les lieux ? Ali et moi sommes parfaitement capables de retourner à la maison par nos propres moyens, pas vrai Tornade ? » 

Alice trouvait que c’était une idée géniale. « La soirée des dames ! » Hurla-t-elle à tue-tête.

Elles s’éloignèrent vers les toilettes bras dessus bras dessous. Edward se tourna pour regarder Jasper. « Elles se foutent de nos gueules, là, ou quoi ? »

Jasper lui tendit un verre. « C’est quoi, ça ? » Boire une consommation d’alcool fort n’était pas ce qu’Edward favorisait lorsqu’il allait dans les clubs. 

« Scotch. Bois-le cul sec. J’ai comme l’impression qu’on va en avoir besoin ! J’aime ta sœur de tout mon cœur, Edward, mais il y a des moments, je te jure c’est comme si elle essayait de m’achever ! »

Ils levèrent leurs verres et burent d’une seule traite. 

« Est-ce qu’il t’arrive de passer l’éponge sur ce genre de comportement ? » Questionna Edward. Il savait qu’il devrait punir Bella pour sa façon de se comporter depuis qu’ils avaient mis les pieds au Volturi, mais il voulait essayer d’être réaliste et impartial.

« NON ! Foutu bordel – elle sait très bien qu’il ne faut pas me pousser aussi loin. Bien sûr que nous avons tous besoin de nous défouler de temps en temps, et quand Alice a envie de s’amuser, elle me le dit et d’habitude elle sort avec ses amies, ou alors nous sortons quelque part ensemble, mais dans un environnement sécuritaire. Par contre ici, je ne peux rien garantir ! La seule chose dont je sois certain, c’est que demain tu ne verras probablement pas le bout de notre nez. »

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Comment se fait-il qu’elles ne soient pas encore revenues des WC ? » Il y avait au moins vingt minutes qu’elles s’étaient absentées.

« Bordel de merde, j’en ai plus qu’assez ! » Edward se tourna vers Jasper en l’entendant s’emporter de la sorte, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle, mais ce faisant il put voir lui aussi ce qui avait fait réagir Jasper avec autant de fureur.

Bella et Alice étaient entourées d’hommes. Et la raison pour ça était que le DJ leur avait demandé d’essayer la toute nouvelle acquisition du club – une cage de danse. Cela leur avait semblé une bonne idée a priori.

Elles avaient intégré la cage en verre qui avait ensuite été montée au-dessus de la piste de danse, et elles étaient maintenant occupées à faire onduler leurs hanches et à frôler leurs corps avec enthousiasme au rythme endiablé de la musique. Le problème remarqué par Jasper était que le plancher de la cage était tout aussi transparent que le reste du verre dans lequel elle était fabriquée, si bien que lorsque les hommes levaient les yeux en l’air, ils avaient tous une vue imprenable sur deux petits culs très mignons et très attrayants qui se dandinaient lascivement pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Edward pensa qu’il allait être victime d’un anévrisme. Même qu’il vit des étoiles durant une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver ses esprits.

Ça ne peut pas être ma Bella. C’est impossible – elle s’est rendue aux toilettes avec ma petite sœur… je vais les tuer toutes les deux ! 

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente alors que Bella et Alice l’apercevaient et commençaient à lui faire de grands gestes. Jasper était allé sur la piste de danse et criait à l’intention du DJ et du propriétaire du club, gesticulant lui aussi, mais contrairement aux filles dans la cage, il avait l’air enragé.

La cage redescendit lentement, et à peine entrait-elle en contact avec le sol que Jasper était prêt à arracher la porte pour en faire sortir sa compagne et celle de son meilleur ami. Il attrapa chacune des filles par un bras.

« Aïe, Jasper ! Tu me fais mal ! » Se plaignit Alice.

Il fit halte et la gronda. « Tu n’as encore rien vu, bébé ! » Puis il les traîna vers la balustrade où Edward les attendait dans une sorte de transe, fixant un point invisible au milieu de la piste de danse principale.

Alice et Bella trébuchèrent et s’affalèrent sur le sofa en face de Jasper qui s’était accaparé l’autre. 

Alice croisa les bras et continua d’envoyer des éclairs à Jasper.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ce soir, saloperie de merde ? Je pense qu’Edward et toi devriez juste partir. » Bella se contenta de hocher la tête avec conviction en dévisageant tour à tour son amie et Jasper.

« Ne me pousse pas davantage ce soir, Mary Alice ! » Jasper avait utilisé CETTE voix.

Bon sang de merde, est-ce que tous les Doms prennent des leçons de pose de voix ? Se demanda Bella, mais elle releva la tête avec confusion lorsqu’elle entendit Alice éclater de rire et remarqua l’expression ahurie d’Edward et de Jasper.

« Oups ! Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? » Alice fit signe que oui et gloussa de plus belle, si bien que Bella se mit à rire à son tour par effet d’entraînement.

« Ça suffit, Bella ! On s’en va ! » Edward s’adressa enfin à elle. Elle ne se souvenait même plus à quel moment il lui avait parlé la dernière fois…

Elle se montra butée elle aussi. « Oh, je t’en prie ! Cesse de tout dramatiser, Eddie ! » Lança-t-elle.

« Isabella, ne t’avise pas de… » Elle se releva et se dirigea vers lui, enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine.

« Ne commence pas avec tes menaces de Dom simplement parce que les choses ne vont pas comme tu l’aurais voulu ! Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite et tu ne peux pas m’y contraindre ! » 

Elle retourna s’asseoir à côté d’Alice qui en était à sa seconde attaque offensive.

« Et laisse-moi te dire un truc, Jasper Whit- je t’emmerde -lock, tu n’as pas à te porter à ma rescousse à chaque seconde de chaque jour ! Carlo est un type adorable et Bella et moi n’étions absolument pas en danger ! »

« ASSEZ ! Jasper, occupe-toi de cette furie ! » Edward marcha vers Bella qui sentit son courage l’abandonner peu à peu.

« Isabella, NOUS PARTONS maintenant. Alors tu te lèves et tu te diriges vers la putain de sortie de ton plein gré, ou alors je vais te mettre en travers de mon dos pour te transporter jusqu’à la limousine. Magne-toi maintenant – bouge – si tu me défies encore une fois, tu ne seras plus en mesure de t’asseoir pendant une semaine ! »

Bella ne cligna même pas des yeux. Elle essaya de se lever, mais le plancher refusait de coopérer avec ses talons hauts. Edward soupira et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se mettre debout.

Elle vit Alice se faire pousser pour avancer. Edward et elle étaient juste derrière. 

Parvenues à la piste de danse principale, Alice et Bella se firent applaudir avec enthousiasme.

Edward avait la vague sensation que son œil droit était sur le point de sortir de son orbite alors qu’il observait sa compagne saluer gracieusement la foule et lui envoyer des baisers, et ce même s’il la tirait fermement pour la faire avancer.

À l’extérieur du club, Alice tenta de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Jasper, néanmoins pour quelqu’un qui aurait contemplé la scène de loin, ça donnait plutôt l’impression que Jasper secouait violemment son amoureuse. Ce n’était pas très plaisant à voir. « … Mais Jasper, les gens m’aiment ici. Ils veulent qu’on remette ça – Belly et moi on va rentrer à la maison bientôt, d’accord ? »

Edward donna un léger coup de coude à Bella. « Surtout ne te mêle pas de ça, Bella. » Il voyait bien qu’elle était prête à se porter à la défense de sa sœur. C’est seulement à ce moment là qu’Alice les remarqua.

« HÉÉÉÉ ! BELLLLA ! JE T’AIIIIMMMME ! » Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire et se laissèrent glisser sur le bord du trottoir.

Jasper et Edward durent les relever et Edward grogna, « Fermez-là ! Et pour l’amour du ciel, tâchez de rester debout ! » Ça les fit rire encore plus fort.

Heureusement la limousine arriva à cet instant et ils durent forcer un bon coup pour parvenir à faire monter les filles à l’arrière.

Le trajet du retour sembla interminable à Edward et Jasper. Ils furent obligés de supporter la frénésie d’Alice qui tenta de sortir du véhicule par le toit ouvrant et Bella qui chantait à tue-tête en se prenant pour Céline Dion, bien qu’elle soit en réalité incapable d’aligner deux notes dans le bon ton. 

Edward la regarda alors qu’elle était à moitié allongée sur ses genoux. Elle l’observa intensément en marmonnant qu’elle avait des notions de kung-fu et qu’elle pouvait lui botter le cul n’importe quand.

« Oh, fillette, quelqu’un va bientôt ressentir de la douleur au niveau du postérieur, mais ça ne sera pas moi ! »

Elle éprouva un petit frisson d’anticipation, mélangé à cette sensation un peu nauséeuse qu’elle ressentait sachant qu’elle avait foiré. 

Au lieu de demeurer muette, elle lança tout à trac, « J’ai bien hâte de voir ça ! »

« Vas-y, Bella ! Ouais ! Moi aussi j’ai hâte de voir, » l’encouragea Alice. 

Edward et Jasper échangèrent des regards mais restèrent silencieux. 

En entrant dans la villa, Alice et Bella se dirigèrent vers le salon en papotant sans cesse. Mais Edward les stoppa.

« Isabella, » fit tranquillement la Voix. « Va en haut et file dans la douche, s’il te plaît. Je vais te rejoindre dans un petit moment. »

Il la redirigea vers l’escalier. Soudainement Bella fut à nouveau emportée par une vague de colère. « Arrête de me pousser ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

« MONTE TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

Elle savait qu’elle allait regretter son geste plus tard, mais elle ne put résister et lui tira la langue.

Il bondit en avant et l’attrapa comme un fétu pour la mettre en travers de son épaule. Elle cria et l’invectiva tout en le frappant avec ses talons, mais tout ce que cela lui mérita fut une bonne taloche sur les fesses. Il monta les marches en vitesse et Alice et Jasper l’entendirent clairement claquer la porte de sa chambre. 

Ils restèrent dans le hall et se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes. « Mary Alice – monte à la salle de jeu – immédiatement, » finit par dire Jasper, flegmatique. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre alors qu’une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait perdu son amie et elle était triste. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma en voyant la mâchoire de Jasper se serrer et ses yeux s’assombrir dangereusement.

« Oui Maître, » murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à monter les marches.

 

À suivre…

Oh là là, personnellement je trouve ça un peu fort qu’Edward et Jasper se soient comportés en Doms au cours de cette soirée. Pas très sympa pour les filles… évidemment ça met du piquant à l’intrigue, par contre. 

La semaine prochaine je vais publier un chapitre spécial consacré à Jasper et Alice. En voici le résumé : Alice se rend dans une boîte de nuit avec Jasper, Edward et Bella, mais bientôt elle pousse la patience de Jasper à bout avec ses excentricités qui dépassent les bornes. Elle devra faire face à la discipline de son Dom et montrer qu’elle est une bonne petite soumise docile et bien formée. 

Vous aurez deviné que c’est la suite de ce qui s’est passé dans le chapitre que vous venez de lire :0)

Milk.


	19. Chapitre 19

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces : 

Comme toujours, merci de lire cette histoire et de m’envoyer vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir. Même si je ne suis pas l’auteure de cette fic, j’aime bien en discuter avec les lectrices…

Ce chapitre que vous allez lire est la traduction d’un outtake que justginger a écrit séparément de l’histoire principale. Quand le chapitre commence, nous sommes le lendemain matin, même si l’autre chapitre se terminait avec une Alice qui s’apprêtait à monter à la salle de jeu. Gageons que lorsque Jasper est allé la retrouver, elle s’était endormie sur le grand lit (n’oublions pas qu’elle était ivre morte) et qu’il a dû la redescendre dans sa chambre…

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 19

 

« Est-ce que tu es prête à parler, Alice ? »

Alice leva les yeux vers son amoureux et Dom avec lequel elle était en couple depuis deux ans, et elle sut que les prochaines heures allaient être éprouvantes – et douloureuses. Elle hocha la tête à son intention et fit un câlin à Bella en lui disant d’être forte.

Elle ne se sentait pas très stable sur ses jambes lorsqu’elle alla rejoindre Jasper. Il ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu’il s’était présenté dans le cadre de la porte patio. Il tendit silencieusement sa main dans laquelle elle glissa la sienne, toute menue en comparaison. Alice remarqua que sa menotte tremblait légèrement et Jasper le vit aussi mais il ne commenta pas, se contentant de relever un sourcil en la guidant vers l’escalier.

Le silence qui régnait entre eux était angoissant. Alice n’aimait pas beaucoup le silence; ça la rendait anxieuse, et Jasper le savait très bien. En temps normal la nature tranquille de Jasper la calmait et elle se sentait en paix en sa présence, mais elle détestait quand le calme était un prélude à une punition. 

Tandis qu’ils montaient les escaliers, elle se remémora comment tout avait débuté…

Alice Cullen avait quatorze ans lorsqu’elle avait rencontré Jasper Whitlock pour la première fois. C’était un jeune acteur de dix-huit ans que son frère avait connu sur le plateau de tournage de son premier film, et il l’avait ramené à la maison pour le week-end.

Edward avait demandé la permission à ses parents d’amener un invité car Jasper vivait au Texas et il ne tenait pas à se déplacer aussi loin pour un court séjour d’à peine trois jours. Esme et Carlisle étaient très contents de voir que leur fils solitaire semblait enfin s’être fait un copain. 

Edward s’entendait bien avec son frère Emmett et sa sœur Alice, mais il appréciait aussi la solitude.

Alice avait entendu les garçons arriver et Esme les saluer. Elle avait souri intérieurement. Sa mère adorait recueillir les chiens, les chats et les enfants errants, et elle les aimait tous sans exception. Toutes les amies d’Alice raffolaient de venir passer du temps chez elle, bien que dernièrement elle se demandait si c’était pour être avec elle ou pour avoir l’occasion de lorgner du côté de ses frères qui étaient tous les deux mignons à croquer, ou peut-être même (quel péché) du côté de son père qui était lui aussi très bel homme.

Eh oui, elle avait entendu une de ses “ex-copines” ouvrir son clapet durant une soirée pyjama qu’elle avait organisée. Elle était dans la salle de bain et ses deux amies, Laurie et Jessie, étaient cachées dans le placard adjacent. 

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu l’as vu pendant le dîner ? C’est tout un pétard ! Je vais descendre me chercher un verre d’eau avant d’aller au lit… » Alice roula des yeux. Encore une autre qui se pâmait pour Edward ou Emmett – mais ses frères ne s’intéresseraient jamais à une de ses amies…

« … et ensuite je vais aller faire semblant de me perdre dans son bureau… » PUTAIN MAIS JE RÊVE ? Alice était à la fois choquée et horrifiée par les propos de son amie Jessie – elle parlait de son PÈRE !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se précipita sur la porte du placard qu’elle manqua d’arracher. 

« Prenez vos putains d’affaires et déguerpissez de ma maison ! Maintenant ! Et ne remettez plus JAMAIS les pieds ici ! » 

Elle avait hurlé comme une hystérique après ses “amies”. Celles-ci la regardèrent, estomaquées, mais très vite ça se changea en ricanement et Laurie s’approcha d’elle, l’acculant dans un coin.

« Tu devrais te considérer chanceuse qu’on t’adresse même la parole, Alice Cullen! Personne ne t’aime ! T’es trop bizarre – toujours en train de parler de trucs merdiques genre que tu peux voir dans le futur et prédire ce qui va se passer. La seule raison qu’on a de se tenir avec toi, c’est pour qu’on puisse savourer des yeux la friandise qui demeure ici ! T’es qu’une stupide petite fille et… »

« Ne t’avise plus jamais de parler à ma sœur sur ce ton, sale petite fouine ! J’irai même jusqu’à te conseiller de ne plus jamais lui parler du tout ! » Alice se retourna vivement et aperçut Emmett. Il était grand et costaud, mesurant plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et en ce moment il remplissait le cadre de sa porte, l’air furieux et dangereux.

Il s’avança dans la pièce et entoura les épaules d’Alice pour l’attirer vers lui. « Ma mère va passer un coup de fil à vos parents. Je vous prierais d’aller les attendre dehors sur le porche. Vous avez cinq minutes pour empaqueter votre merde et sortir d’ici ! »

Alice et son frère regardèrent les filles ramasser leurs sacs et leurs fringues. Esme vint les rejoindre dans la chambre et lança un regard de sympathie à Alice qui détestait que sa mère s’apitoie sur elle. Elle détestait être la sœur des deux plus beaux mecs de toute la région de Napa Valley ! Esme jeta un regard désapprobateur aux deux filles et les escorta jusqu’à l’entrée principale. Elles semblaient honteuses, mais pas pour ce qu’elles venaient de faire, seulement parce qu’elles avaient été pincées. Esme ne connaissait pas la nature de l’altercation, mais elle avait confiance en l’instinct de sa fille, et quand Emmett était accouru dans son bureau pour l’avertir que les copines d’Alice avaient été méchantes avec elle et qu’elles s’étaient servies d’elle, elle avait passé les appels téléphoniques. 

Emmett observa le visage aux traits parfaits de sa sœur. Edward et lui prenaient un malin plaisir à la taquiner et la contrarier, mais il savait que tous les deux se seraient sacrifiés avec joie pour elle. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que ça va, Mouflette ? » La douceur de son geste et le ton de sa voix contrebalançaient ses taquineries.

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. « Oui, Chose Une. » Elle se colla contre lui et le suivit jusqu’à l’entrée de sa chambre. Il pencha la tête pour qu’elle voie son sourire.

« Tu peux rester avec moi si ça te tente – tu peux refaire ma garde-robe, » dit-il d’une voix haut perchée en battant des cils. 

Alice rit en le serrant dans ses bras. « Ne prends pas cet air débile ! Et j’ai déjà refait ta garde-robe – maman et moi on a fait le grand ménage de la tienne et de celle d’Edward l’autre jour. Merci, grand frère. »

Il l’embrassa sur le front. « Quand tu veux, Ali. »

Il retourna dans sa chambre et Alice descendit dans le boudoir.

C’est là qu’Edward et Jasper la trouvèrent une heure plus tard. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga noir et un tee-shirt des Killers qui avait autrefois appartenu à Edward et qu’elle avait coupé pour ressembler à la fille dans Flashdance.

Dès le moment où Jasper était entré dans la pièce où elle était assise, en train de dessiner les esquisses d’une nouvelle robe qu’elle avait imaginée, elle avait senti les petits poils sur sa nuque se dresser, et la chair de poule s’était emparée d’elle lorsque ses yeux violets avaient croisé son regard bleu comme la Méditerranée. 

Alice sentit son cœur arrêter de battre…

Edward marcha au milieu de la pièce, l’aida à se relever et la serra dans ses bras. À un mètre cinquante, Alice était une proie facile à mater par ses frères. Il la fit tournoyer et pivoter afin de lui présenter son nouvel ami. « Jasper Whitlock, je te présente mon exaspérante petite sœur, Mary Alice! » Il grimaça et esquiva le coup qu’elle tenta de lui donner.

« Dépose-moi par terre, espèce de crétin ! » Pendant qu’elle hurlait à Edward de la lâcher, elle ne quitta pas le grand blond des yeux. Il se tenait juste devant elle, un sourire amusé traversant son magnifique visage.

Il tendit la main. « Salut, Mary Alice, » dit-il tranquillement, totalement inconscient de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Sa voix était profonde et veloutée, et bien sûr il avait cet accent traînant des gens du sud qu’il était impossible d’imiter.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et vit ses yeux s’agrandir sous la surprise, de la même manière que les siens. Elle haleta en sentant une espèce de décharge électrique traverser son corps. La main de Jasper la serra plus fort.

« Appelle-moi juste Alice, » souffla-t-elle. « Contente de te rencontrer enfin, Jasper, après tout ce qu’Edward nous a raconté à ton sujet… »

« Et moi de même. » Il lui sourit et elle vit la promesse dans ses yeux. Elle y vit son avenir aussi. Il lui disait que maintenant n’était sans doute pas le bon moment, mais bientôt, un jour, il allait revenir pour elle, il la ferait sienne, elle qui lui appartenait…

Elle répondit à son regard en lui disant qu’elle n’avait pas peur, qu’elle n’était pas timide, et qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour être avec lui.

Elle l’attendrait… peu importe le temps qu’il faudrait…

 

6 ans plus tard…

C’est presque par accident qu’Alice eut vent du style de vie alternatif de Jasper. Elle s’était rendue dans la chambre d’Edward un jour, en quête d’un tee-shirt qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement, lorsqu’elle entendit son frère parler au téléphone avec son meilleur ami. 

Elle avait mal chaque fois qu’elle le voyait. Il l’évitait comme la peste, et ça durait depuis des années. Simplement parce qu’Edward était son meilleur ami ! Elle savait que c’était sa destinée d’être avec lui ! Elle savait qu’il était CELUI qui était fait pour elle, et qu’elle était sa SEULE ET UNIQUE ! Pourquoi ne s’abandonnait-il pas à elle ?

Elle se tracassait sans cesse à ce propos et elle avait passé tellement de nuits à pleurer dans son oreiller qu’elle n’arrivait plus à en faire le compte. Toutes les fois qu’elle le croisait, elle discernait le désir et même l’amour au fond de ses yeux, vite remplacés par la culpabilité et la honte, et ensuite c’est tout juste s’il ne s’enfuyait pas en courant.

Une nuit, alors qu’elle avait dix-neuf ans, la situation avait atteint un point culminant lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans le boudoir à regarder un film. Edward était allé se coucher et Emmett et sa petite amie Rosalie étaient montés faire Dieu sait quoi dans sa chambre.

Alice sentait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, même s’il ne la touchait pas. Elle sentait également l’angoisse grandissante et la concupiscence qui se dégageaient de lui par vagues successives; finalement elle bondit de son siège et vint se planter devant lui, le regard rempli d’éclairs.

« Ne crois-tu pas que ce petit jeu a assez duré, Jasper Whitlock ? Tu m’as fait attendre assez longtemps, il me semble ! » Ses yeux violets étaient presque noirs sous l’effet de la colère.

Il resta assis et leva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Puis brusquement il l’attrapa par la taille et l’attira en travers de ses jambes. 

« Qu’es… » Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, sans douceur aucune. Il l’embrassa, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche et à accepter sa langue à l’intérieur, encore et encore il pilla sa bouche, ne lâchant ses lèvres qu’au moment où il sentit qu’il allait s’évanouir par manque d’oxygène. 

« Putain de merde, Alice ! Arrête de me provoquer ! Arrête de me tester ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! » Il la repoussa de sur ses genoux et cette fois-ci c’est lui qui se leva. Il s’apprêtait à quitter le boudoir lorsqu’il entendit sa voix douce et cristalline qui reflétait sa douleur et son chagrin.

« Pourquoi, Jazz ? »

BORDEL ! Il se retourna pour la contempler, et son cœur se brisa. Les larmes perlaient sur ses longs cils noirs, et sa bouche rouge et enflée faisait une moue d’amertume. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval très haut sur sa tête, mais son regard… Oh, bon Dieu !

Souffrance, tristesse, un soupçon d’impatience, frustration et amour, tellement d’amour…

Jasper expira profondément et ne lâcha pas prise. Il craignait la faiblesse qui l’enverrait directement dans les bras d’Alice, parce qu’alors il ne pourrait plus la quitter.

« Alice, je ne suis pas celui qu’il te faut. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Tu es jeune et innocente, et tu mérites une relation normale avec un gentil garçon “à la vanille”. » Il y avait de la rancœur et de la colère dans sa voix.

« C’est quoi un garçon “à la vanille”? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux, Jazz. C’est toi que je veux, et je sais que c’est réciproque. Il n’y a jamais eu personne d’autre que toi, ne le vois-tu pas ? » Elle était désespérée.

Jasper émit un rire amer. « Vanille, mon trésor, c’est ce que tu es, et ce qui est bon pour toi, et c’est aussi ce que je ne serai JAMAIS ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui disait. Ne lui convenait-elle pas ? Ne lui suffisait-elle pas ? « Ne veux-tu pas de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle sentait que son cœur était en train d’éclater en mille morceaux. Les larmes qu’elle avait retenues jusque-là se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Jasper jura et se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la balança doucement et Alice se calma instantanément.

« Dis-moi, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle, sa bouche contre son cou, faisant pleuvoir les baisers partout où elle vagabondait.

« Ce n’est pas toi le problème, Fée Clochette. J’essaye d’être honnête avec toi. » 

Elle renifla bruyamment.

« Je vais essayer, Alice, je vais vraiment essayer, mais je ne suis pas celui que tu crois et je crains que lorsque tu connaîtras ma vraie nature, tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir. Alors donne-moi un peu de temps, d’accord ? » 

Il l’embrassa et la tint dans ses bras très longtemps, mais par la suite tout se déroula comme si cette nuit là n’était jamais arrivée.

Et maintenant il y avait cet appel téléphonique…

Alors qu’elle pénétrait dans la chambre de son frère, Alice l’entendit parler au téléphone dans sa salle de bain privée.

« À quelle heure comptes-tu te rendre à la soirée de jeu? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Merci, Jazz, vraiment. Je suis tellement content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul. Qu’il y en a d’autres comme nous. J’ai terminé ma formation la semaine dernière, alors maintenant je suis exactement comme toi, un Dom – sans soumise ! » Il éclata de rire. « … Non, je suis plus heureux comme ça, pas de complications sentimentales. Alors je vais te voir chez Garrett et Kate à 20:30 ? Super. À tout à l’heure. »

Alice s’empressa de sortir de la chambre et n’y revint que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hé, Edward. » Elle avança dans la pièce et s’assit sur le lit pour regarder son frère se préparer.

« Hé, Clochette. » Tout le monde dans la famille avait emprunté le surnom que Jasper lui avait trouvé.

« Tu vas où, ce soir ? Tu veux de la compagnie ? » Elle l’observa tandis qu’il ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis avant de se reprendre. Il avait l’air nerveux.

JE T’AI EU ! Elle voyait Edward sous un nouveau jour – son frère était un Dom ! Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment en quoi ça consistait, mais elle savait qu’il devait y avoir un lien entre sa situation et le rejet qu’elle avait essuyé de la part de Jasper des mois plus tôt. 

« Heu, je suis désolé, petite, mais Jasper et moi allons à une soirée mondaine. Tu t’y ennuierais à mort. » Il semblait vraiment mal à l’aise. 

Alice décida de laisser tomber l’interrogatoire. En outre, elle était impatiente de commencer à faire sa propre enquête.

« Pas de problème. On se verra plus tard, frangin. » 

Elle descendit à l’étage de sa chambre et alla s’installer à son bureau. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et fit une recherche Google à Dom. Tout à coup elle haleta et ouvrit de grands yeux. QU’EST-CE QUE ? 

SEIGNEUR. C’était comme passer à côté d’un accident routier sans être capable de détourner les yeux de la scène…

Ainsi donc c’était ça que Jasper avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Elle voyait maintenant ce qu’il voulait dire par “à la vanille”.

Alice prit immédiatement sa décision. Si c’était ça que Jasper voulait, elle allait tout faire pour le lui donner.

Elle passa les mois qui suivirent à faire des recherches et à en apprendre le plus possible sur le style de vie BDSM. Plus elle en apprenait, plus ça l’intriguait. Elle n’avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles, mais elle apprit très vite que le BDSM englobait bien plus que l’aspect “baise” entre un Dom et une soumise. 

Elle allait devenir une soumise, mais pas n’importe quelle soumise, non. Elle allait devenir la soumise de Jasper Whitlock. Cette résolution l’enthousiasmait énormément.

Il allait devenir son Dom. Cette pensée à elle seule la garda dans un état de tension sexuelle durant des mois.

Elle découvrit que Garrett et Kate étaient un couple Dom/soumise et qu’ils étaient très respectés dans la communauté BDSM. Alice avait rencontré le réalisateur de films et sa femme, une splendide blonde aux courbes parfaites, et elle était allée déjeuner avec elle à quelques reprises. Elle avait peine à croire que c’était une soumise. Kate était pétillante, drôle et pleine de confiance en elle. Alice ne savait même pas que les soumises avaient le droit de rire !

Un jour elle lui téléphona pour aller déjeuner avec elle et elle lui raconta toute son histoire. Kate fut étonnée par son récit et surtout hésitante à l’introduire à son style de vie à cause de ses liens d’amitié avec Edward et Jasper et à cause de ses motifs. 

Mais Alice expliqua qu’elle était déterminée à apprendre tout ce qu’il fallait pour devenir la meilleure soumise pour Jasper, et que si Garrett et elle ne voulaient pas se charger de sa formation, elle irait simplement voir ailleurs. 

Kate promit de discuter avec son époux. Alice dut attendre deux semaines avant d’avoir sa réponse.

« Alice ? J’ai parlé à Garrett. Tu es très chanceuse, il t’aime bien et il a beaucoup d’estime pour ton frère. Il n’est pas content que tu fasses ces démarches dans le dos d’Edward, mais il préfère encore s’occuper de ta formation plutôt que de te voir faire affaire avec quelqu’un qui pourrait te blesser. »

Alice était extatique.

« Cependant, tu vas devoir attendre d’avoir 21 ans. C’est seulement dans quelques mois. Et il y a d’autres conditions. Viens dîner à la maison demain soir et nous y jetterons un coup d’œil ensemble. » 

Durant ce repas, Alice fut prévenue que sa formation serait centrée uniquement sur la façon de se comporter et l’obéissance. Il n’y aurait pas de relations sexuelles dans le cadre de son apprentissage, et elle allait même devoir s’abstenir complètement de sexe jusqu’à ce qu’elle se “montre au grand jour”. 

Alice “s’entraîna” pendant presque un an. Elle prenait sa formation très à cœur, et lorsque les membres de sa famille s’informaient à propos de ses nouvelles activités qui la faisaient fréquenter le club sportif quatre fois par semaine – sans compter le Pilates et le yoga – elle disait simplement qu’elle avait besoin de tonifier son corps.

Le peu de fois qu’il vit Alice durant cette période, Jasper remarqua qu’elle n’avait plus un air de chien battu et que la tristesse dans son regard s’était évaporée. À la place, elle semblait le jauger. Elle l’observait et il la voyait parfois lui sourire comme si elle savait ce qu’il allait recevoir pour Noël.

Il en vint même à lui poser carrément la question après la énième fois qu’elle lui faisait son sourire énigmatique. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes, Fée Clochette ? » 

Le sourire d’Alice se fit plus mielleux. « Un jour tu verras, Jazz. » C’est tout ce qu’elle lui dit et elle l’évita durant le reste de sa visite.

Le temps passa tellement vite que la nuit où elle allait se révéler au grand jour arriva déjà. Elle avait parfaitement planifié ce moment, en fait. Edward était à l’extérieur pour le tournage d’un film et Jasper avait été invité à une soirée de jeu chez Garrett et Kate sans se douter une seconde de ce qui l’y attendait. 

Elle était nerveuse mais elle était prête. La semaine précédente Garrett lui avait affirmé que s’il n’était pas marié à une femme ravissante dont il était fou amoureux, il aurait fait d’elle sa soumise sur le champ.

Maintenant, tout allait se mettre en place… 

La demeure des Roman était de style villa Méditerranéenne. Elle était construite sur un seul niveau – si on excluait le sous-sol – avec certaines pièces accessibles seulement à partir de la terrasse. 

Ces pièces étaient sobrement décorées : peintes en blanc avec un lit, quelques chaises, une armoire ainsi qu’un grand miroir.

Il n’y avait pas de matériel ici ; les invités étaient encouragés à apporter le leur. Il y avait moyen de réserver la salle de jeux située au sous-sol, sinon il y avait les espaces communs et la piscine. La villa était en forme de U avec la piscine au centre, entourée par la terrasse. 

Alice se tenait devant la porte d’une des chambres qui donnaient sur la terrasse. Elle savait que Jasper était arrivé parce que Kate était venue la trouver. Elle était vêtue très simplement ce soir. Elle portait un corset bleu nuit avec une minijupe assortie qui laissait entrevoir la courbe de ses fesses. Le tout était agrémenté de bas collants bleu marine et de stilettos argentés.

Elle s’était fait couper les cheveux quelques mois auparavant, et dorénavant ils étaient hérissés sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait une allure espiègle qu’elle aimait beaucoup.

Kate lui avait dit de porter un ruban rose autour du cou tel un pendentif. Cela dans le but d’indiquer qu’elle était une soumise même si elle n’avait pas encore de collier de soumission. 

Elle pénétra dans l’aire principale de la maison; les meubles étaient en bois avec de larges coussins blancs. Les places pour s’asseoir étaient regroupées ensemble, et l’une des extrémités de la grande salle avait été libérée pour servir de piste de danse et pour les démonstrations. 

Alice regarda dans cette direction alors qu’une femme se faisait attacher par une autre femme.

Elle parvenait à voir la beauté dans ces gestes et dans d’autres actions de même nature. Une fois encore ses yeux parcoururent l’immense pièce. Où était-il ? Elle se dirigea vers le bar et demanda une coupe de champagne. Elle voulait garder les idées claires durant cette soirée. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Garrett qui la vit lui aussi et…

Il était là, se tenant derrière un pilier, en grande conversation avec Kate et Garrett. Kate remarqua Alice et lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait entrepris cette aventure, Alice sentit l’envie de vomir s’emparer d’elle. Jasper s’aperçut du manège de Kate et se retourna pour voir à qui elle s’adressait. 

Ses flamboyants yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux violets d’Alice. Ils étaient plus grands que d’habitude, lui sembla-t-il. Plus brillants, aussi. Mais l’instant d’après, elle fuit les lieux comme si le plancher était en feu.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle pouvait sentir les sanglots qui voulaient s’échapper de sa poitrine. Connerie de merde ! Cette expression dans son visage ! On aurait dit qu’il voulait frapper quelqu’un ! Fureur, incrédulité, impatience, confusion. Il y avait tout ça sur son visage.

Alice connaissait la disposition des lieux, et bientôt elle se retrouva au sous-sol. Elle ignorait si quelqu’un avait réservé la salle de jeux pour une session, mais elle savait le code pour y accéder et le composa. De toute façon si la salle avait été occupée à cet instant précis, cela aurait été indiqué sur le clavier mural. 

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse et la referma derrière elle. Elle alluma l’interrupteur pour indiquer que la salle n’était pas libre de manière à ne pas être dérangée. Un verrou automatique se mettait en marche lorsque quelqu’un se servait de l’interrupteur, et en l’entendant cliquer, son anxiété se dissipa peu à peu.

Qu’avait-elle fait ? Comment pouvait-elle l’avoir aussi mal jugé ? Pendant tout ce temps elle avait cru qu’il la voulait mais que son mode de vie particulier faisait obstacle à leur amour, que c’était ce qui les empêchait d’être ensemble.

Huit putains d’années ! Je lui ai donné huit années de ma vie et il ne veut pas de moi ! Assez ! Ça suffit maintenant ! On va mettre un terme à tout ça ce soir !

C’était fini. Elle lui avait tout donné et maintenant c’était fini. Alice s’assit sur le lit. Elle ne pleura pas et commença à faire des plans pour l’avenir. Elle avait toujours su qu’il y avait un risque. Il n’avait jamais prononcé les mots ; il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’elle était celle qu’il voulait, son unique. Elle partirait loin d’ici. Elle irait en Europe. Ses parents la laisseraient s’en aller si elle les suppliait. Elle parlait couramment italien et français et pourrait aller étudier à Rome, en France ou en Angleterre. Elle s’en irait, et il pourrait poursuivre sa vie.

Elle entendit le verrou cliquer et tourna la tête, perplexe. Elle sentit le sang se retirer de son visage lorsque le regard perçant de Jasper trouva le sien.

Elle retint son souffle tandis qu’il franchissait la distance qui le séparait d’elle. Il resta figé à quelques pas d’elle et elle pouvait voir la colère embraser ses yeux, de même que la fureur qui faisait imperceptiblement trembler sa silhouette alors qu’il serrait les poings.

Il la fixa intensément.

« Viens ici. »

Sa voix était basse et n’admettait aucune réplique. Alice n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle se leva et marcha vers lui. Elle tomba à genoux, plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et baissa la tête pour fixer le sol.

Jasper baissa les yeux sur la magnifique vision devant lui. Il avait abandonné l’espoir de pouvoir un jour partager sa vie avec Alice Cullen. Elle avait été son obsession des huit dernières années. Chaque moment passé avec elle ou dans son entourage, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu’à elle. Mais à cause de son style de vie dont il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais se passer, il avait fait le choix de l’aimer pour toujours mais de loin.

Après qu’il se soit un peu calmé tout à l’heure, Garrett l’avait forcé à le suivre dans son bureau et à écouter ce que Kate et lui avaient à lui dire.

Ce qu’ils lui avaient révélé était hallucinant ! Alice avait été en formation pendant toute la dernière année ! Elle avait été formée en vue de devenir sa soumise. Maintenant il comprenait mieux ses regards étranges et ses petits sourires entendus.

Il avait été furax en l’imaginant dans cette position pour quelqu’un d’autre, même si Garrett lui avait assuré qu’elle n’avait jamais été touchée – le fait demeurait qu’il l’avait vue, qu’il lui avait enseigné cette position, et Jasper avait des envies de meurtre pour ça ! 

Mary Alice Cullen lui appartenait. Elle lui avait toujours appartenu. Jasper tendit la main et c’est presque à regret qu’il toucha à ses cheveux doux comme de la soie. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu et elle gémit doucement. Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir Jasper de sa rêverie.

Le temps était venu de montrer à Mlle Cullen qui était en charge à présent…

« Regarde-moi, Mary Alice. »

Elle releva abruptement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait qu’elle était irritée par l’usage de son prénom au complet. Il décida qu’il l’appellerait ainsi à l’avenir ; elle se plierait à sa volonté et cette pensée le fit sourire un peu, mais ce n’était pas un gentil sourire. Ça lui apprendrait… foutue petite manipulatrice…

« Je vais te poser quelques questions et tu vas être ouverte et honnête et faire preuve de respect en tout temps, est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu peux parler. »

« Oui Maî – Monsieur. »

Elle avait presque commis une gaffe et elle l’observa alors que ses yeux rétrécissaient. 

« Pose tes mains sur tes cuisses et ouvre tes jambes pour moi. L’espace entre tes jambes doit être le même que la largeur de tes épaules. Fais-le maintenant. Superbe, ceci est ta nouvelle position ! C’est la position n°1, et c’est la position que tu dois adopter en m’attendant dans la salle de jeux ou ailleurs, à moins que je n’en décide autrement. Est-ce que c’est clair jusqu’ici ? »

Alice était trop effrayée pour réfléchir à l’ampleur de ses mots. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu veux faire ça avec moi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Foutu bordel ! Un an, Alice ? Tu as comploté et planifié ça pendant toute une année, alors que moi je me languissais loin de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l’as pas dit tout simplement ? » Il était tellement contrarié qu’il en perdit sa contenance.

Alice ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il allait finalement savoir combien elle avait été angoissée.

« Je ne te l’ai pas dit, c’est un fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que tu aurais tenté de me dissuader ! Tu sais que ce que je dis est la vérité. Je voulais t’offrir ce cadeau. Il fallait que je te montre que… » Elle arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux.

« Que tu me montres quoi ? » Il la tira vers le haut pour qu’elle se relève, et ses mains se promenèrent sur ses joues, le long de son cou, sur ses seins, avant qu’il n’agrippe sa taille pour la souder à lui, frottant son érection contre son humidité.

Il se noya dans son regard. 

« Tu es mon Unique, Jasper, et je t’ai attendu tellement longtemps. Tu es ce que j’ai toujours voulu. »

Il s’éloigna d’elle et lui tourna le dos. Il était trop excité; il fallait qu’il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

« Retire tes vêtements, Mary Alice, » ordonna-t-il sans se retourner. « Lorsque tu auras terminé, va t’installer sur le banc à fessée. » Il l’entendit respirer plus fort, mais elle ne protesta pas. Pas de mot d’alerte. Il fronça les sourcils. Savait-elle qu’elle pouvait utiliser des mots d’alerte si elle voulait qu’il arrête ? Il se doutait bien que Garrett devait les lui avoir enseignés, mais il allait s’en assurer. 

Il se retourna enfin et vit qu’elle s’apprêtait à monter sur le banc. Elle se déroba légèrement en le voyant s’approcher d’elle dans sa vision périphérique, mais elle se concentra sur ce qu’il lui avait demandé et grimpa, utilisant les supports à pieds et à mains.

Il fallait qu’ils se parlent, mais ça attendrait plus tard, quand il aurait apaisé son appétit, quand il pourrait réfléchir de manière cohérente. Oui, ils parleraient, mais beaucoup plus tard…

Jasper vint se placer à côté d’Alice. Il brûlait d’envie de la toucher ; son corps était délicat, gracieux et parfait. Il avait l’impression qu’il pourrait le briser en deux juste avec ses mains. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et même s’il ne faisait pas de culturisme, il était naturellement bien musclé.

Il fit courir une main hésitante le long de son dos, puis il suivit la courbe de sa hanche, descendant plus bas vers ses fesses pour finalement aboutir à l’entrée de sa petite chatte toute luisante.

Elle était épilée et tellement invitante… mais il devrait patienter encore un peu.

« Combien y en a-t-il eu ? » Il se devait de savoir, mais Garrett n’avait pas voulu répondre à cette question.

« Quoi ? »

Sa main s’abattit sur ses fesses en une claque légère. Elle ne broncha pas, ce qui l’impressionna grandement. 

« Surveille ton langage. Combien y en a-t-il eu avant moi ? » 

Alice comprit ce qu’il voulait savoir et sourit. « Aucun, Monsieur. »

Jasper s’immobilisa. Soudain, Alice se fit soulever du banc et elle se retrouva debout devant lui dans toute sa nudité. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua doucement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Dis-le, Mary Alice. DIS-LE ! »

« Je suis vierge, Monsieur. Je me suis gardée pour vous. »

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? » Il rugit, et pour la première fois Alice eut peur. 

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il était déjà si près d’elle… Il prit une profonde inspiration et la dévisagea.

« Rhabille-toi, Alice. Nous partons. Tout de suite ! »

Ils étaient ensemble depuis cette nuit-là…

Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres en se dirigeant vers la salle de jeux, repensant aux débuts de sa relation avec Jasper, mais il finit par disparaître parce qu’elle savait que celui-ci était furieux contre elle. Elle s’était réveillée seule dans le lit ce matin, le côté de Jasper n’ayant visiblement pas été occupé de toute la nuit. 

C’était le plus gros indicateur qu’elle était dans la merde jusqu’au cou – ils ne faisaient jamais chambre à part en temps normal.

Elle garda ses distances tandis qu’il ouvrait la porte de la salle de jeux. Elle y entra, baissa la tête et mit les mains derrière son dos, attendant ses instructions.

« Va t’asseoir dans un des fauteuils, Mary Alice. En premier lieu nous devons parler. »

Cela dit, Jasper alla dans la salle de bain attenante. Alice s’installa dans l’alcôve tel qu’indiqué. 

Elle avait mal au ventre à cause de la nervosité. C’était surprenant car elle n’avait plus jamais été nerveuse avec Jasper après la première fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée avec lui dans une salle de jeu. 

Jusqu’à quel point était-il fâché ? Elle ne se rappelait plus être allée se coucher la nuit passée. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c’était d’avoir dansé avec Bella dans… une cage ? Oh PUTAIN ! La cage – tout lui revenait en mémoire à présent. Jasper prenait une éternité à venir la rejoindre – ce n’était pas bon signe. C’était très rare qu’il perde son sang froid – et il n’était jamais resté fâché contre elle très longtemps… jusqu’à maintenant. 

Elle tripota son bracelet à breloques, puis son collier de soumission. Chaque breloque avait une signification spéciale ; la clé miniature, le cœur, le Stetson, la petite fée. Elle l’entendit enfin sortir de la salle de bain et cela lui mit les nerfs en boule.

Elle déglutit et s’enjoignit à se détendre à et respirer plus lentement.

Jasper prit place dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle releva la tête dans un mouvement sec et le fixa intensément. En observant ses traits, elle vit la fatigue autour de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu tendre le bras et caresser ses cheveux.

« Nous allons parler librement ici. Je m’attends à ce que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi. C’est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. » 

Il y avait du feu dans ses yeux perçants, et il ne souriait pas. FOUTU BORDEL !

« Alors dis-moi, Mary Alice, qu’est-ce qui t’a passé par la tête hier soir ? » Il avait tenté de régner sur son tempérament lorsqu’il s’était enfermé dans la salle de bain, mais il semblait qu’il soit en train de perdre la bataille malgré tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il la fusilla du regard. « Réponds-moi, merde ! »

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Je voulais passer un bon moment et montrer à Bella qu’en tant que soumise il était possible de s’amuser, et dans cette optique nous avons bu quel… quelques verres de tequila, heu, que j’avais subtilisée dans le bar, pendant que je la préparais. On a continué à boire par la suite, et on a dansé ? » 

Ça ne va pas bien du tout, songea-t-elle. Jasper était rouge de colère à présent.

Elle poursuivit. « Peut-être que les choses sont allées un peu trop loin à ce moment-là, et oh ! On nous a demandé de danser dans la cage… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Jasper avait l’air d’être sur le point d’exploser !

Il bondit. « PEUT-ÊTRE ? PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LES CHOSES SONT ALLÉES UN PEU TROP LOIN ? Sérieusement, Mary Alice ? C’est ça ton explication ? NE DIS PAS DE CONNERIES ! »

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant elle – un autre mauvais signe.

Tout à coup il fut sur elle et elle sursauta, reculant dans son siège.

« Lève-toi, » lui dit-il tranquillement.

Elle bondit et vint se planter devant lui.

« Va au centre de la pièce et déshabille-toi. » 

Il ne la regardait même pas. Enfer de merde. Elle s’empressa de lui obéir.

Calme-toi ! Pensa Jasper. Il était furieux contre elle, mais il savait qu’il ne devait pas la toucher dans un tel état de rage. Il s’affaira à sortir le matériel qu’il comptait utiliser pour la punition. Il retira sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et il enleva sa ceinture.

Tout ce qu’il lui restait était sa plus vieille paire de jeans, noirs et délavés. Il fallait qu’il se sente le plus confortable possible pour procéder. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Alice. Elle était tellement belle ; il retourna se placer devant elle.

Elle était immobile, triste et silencieuse. Il savait qu’elle était navrée, mais c’était trop tard maintenant. Elle allait devoir payer pour son comportement même si elle regrettait ses actions.

« À genoux, et ouvre la bouche. » Elle lui obéit immédiatement. Il descendit la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon et attira Alice vers lui, l’agrippant fermement par les cheveux.

« Je vais fourrer ta bouche. Ta bouche sale et désobéissante qui a osé hurler après moi la nuit dernière. Tu vas tout prendre sans rouspéter. Maintenant. » 

Il la tint par les cheveux et poussa ses hanches contre elle. Alice l’aspira aussi loin qu’elle le put et commença à émettre des vibrations autour de sa verge tout en le suçant avec ardeur.

« Bon sang ! » Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de gémir tandis que la bouche de sa soumise le suçait et qu’elle se servait des muscles de sa gorge pour faire pression autour de lui.

« C’est ce que j’appelle faire bon usage de ton clapet trop bien acéré. Tu t’es comportée comme une petite pute de bas étages hier soir, alors je vais t’utiliser comme si tu en étais une. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses. Si par malheur tu me désobéis, je vais ajouter à ta punition. Maintenant utilise ta langue – ouiii – juste comme ça. Prends-moi au complet ! »

En général il n’essayait pas d’enfoncer son phallus en entier dans sa bouche et sa gorge, parce qu’Alice était trop petite, mais aujourd’hui il n’agissait pas pour lui plaire et il savait qu’elle aimait le sucer.

Son sexe frappa l’arrière de sa gorge et il continua de l’enfoncer. « Relaxe les muscles de ta gorge, et surtout n’essaye pas de me recracher ! »

Elle était incroyable et normalement Jasper aurait savouré ce moment avec plaisir, mais il était si énervé et tendu qu’il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il pouvait sentir son pénis durcir encore davantage et savait qu’il allait venir dans les prochaines secondes.

« Oh ! Bordel ! Je vais jouir ! Prends tout – tout ce que je te donne ! » Il sentit son sperme jaillir au fond de sa gorge et la regarda avaler frénétiquement pour ne rien laisser couler. Elle continua de le lécher et de le sucer pour le nettoyer. Ensuite elle recula et bougea ses mains pour remettre sa verge dans son jeans comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me toucher avec tes mains ! Remets-les derrière ton dos. Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de me toucher sauf avec ta bouche. Me toucher avec les autres parties de ton corps est un privilège que tu ne mérites pas en ce moment ! »

Il s’éloigna d’elle et vit le regard blessé qu’elle lui adressa avant de baisser la tête.

Il vit les larmes sur ses cils alors qu’elle replaçait ses mains derrière elle et qu’elle se remettait en position. Il savait que cette façon de la traiter était plus douloureuse qu’une fessée pour elle. Sa colère s’évapora subitement et il put se concentrer sur elle. Alice était sa priorité.

Il était tellement tenté de caresser ses cheveux, de lui laisser savoir que tout était rétabli entre eux, mais il savait aussi que le temps n’était pas encore venu.

« Va te mettre en position sur le banc à fessée. »

Elle se releva et il la vit essuyer ses larmes à la dérobée. Elle grimpa et mit ses pieds dans les étriers de chaque côté, son postérieur presque dans le vide à l’extrémité du banc. Elle agrippa les supports à mains et tourna la tête de côté. 

Jasper alla chercher un battoir et revint vers elle. Sans avertissement il frappa une de ses fesses avec l’accessoire. Elle ne bougea pas et aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. 

« Un, » dit-elle.

Rapidement il s’attaqua à son autre fesse.

« Non ! Je ne t’ai pas demandé de faire le décompte ! Bon sang de merde ! Qu’est-ce que t’essayes de faire, là ? Me faire chier encore plus ? » 

Soudainement il s’agenouilla et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Bâillon et 5 coups supplémentaires ! » Déjà il se levait pour aller chercher le matériel.

Cette fois-ci elle commença à pleurer pour de bon. Putain de bordel ! Elle n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’elle faisait parce qu’elle n’était pas encore remise de sa cuite et elle essayait de penser le moins possible à ce que Jasper était en train de lui faire subir.

Elle était fâchée contre elle-même. Elle s’était comportée en novice ! Garrett aurait honte d’elle s’il la voyait en ce moment…

Jasper revint et la prit brusquement par le menton. « Ouvre. » Il plaça une petite balle dans sa bouche et l’attacha. Elle détestait être bâillonnée de la sorte et bien entendu il le savait ! Elle ferma les yeux très fort et le sentit mettre une sonnerie dans sa main.

Il ne parla pas et retourna derrière elle pour lui administrer son “réchauffement”.

Alice essaya d’ignorer le picotement dans son entrejambe. Elle savait qu’il s’agissait d’une punition et que Jasper était très sérieux quand il lui avait ordonné de ne pas avoir d’orgasme pendant la séance. Elle sentait la douleur sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. En fait c’était supportable car elle avait un seuil de tolérance à la douleur très élevé, si bien que Jasper avait dû recourir à d’autres méthodes pour la punir efficacement depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble.

Il arrêta et elle sentit ses mains lui frotter le cul et les jambes. 

« Ma petite salope insubordonnée. Je parie que tu es désolée maintenant, mais tu le seras encore davantage dans très peu de temps. » Le ton de sa voix la fit frissonner. « Lève-toi et va sur la croix ! »

Elle descendit du banc et se dirigea vers la grande croix en X. Elle resta debout dos à l’instrument, la tête baissée. Ses larmes l’aveuglaient de toute manière.

« Face à la croix. Ne me regarde pas ! » Elle pivota.

« Mets-toi en position ! » Gronda-t-il. Elle fit ce qu’il demandait. Chaque mot qu’il prononçait était comme une lame qu’il enfonçait dans son cœur. Elle exécrait le fait qu’il ne soit pas satisfait de son comportement. Tout ce qu’elle désirait c’était de le contenter. Elle aimait les réconciliations après s’être disputés ou chamaillés, mais aujourd’hui elle savait qu’elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin ! Connerie de merde ! Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. 

« Tu vas recevoir quinze coups avec la cravache et dix coups avec la canne, plus cinq coups en extra avec ma main. Et pour te punir un peu plus, j’ai quelques surprises pour toi… »

Il menotta ses mains et les leva au-dessus de sa tête, les attachant à la chaîne suspendue prévue à cette effet. 

Il était allé chercher des pinces à mamelons sur le comptoir, et c’est maintenant qu’il comptait les utiliser. Il tira très fort sur les mamelons d’Alice, mais celle-ci se garda bien de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il les tortilla et les pinça ; ils étaient durs et légèrement douloureux et il fit une pause avant d’y attacher les pinces. Ensuite il tira doucement sur la chaîne entre ses seins et elle poussa un gémissement qui fut étouffé par la balle qui lui servait de bâillon.

Il revint se placer derrière elle et elle le sentit la toucher entre les jambes. Elle était toute mouillée. Il souleva un de ses pieds, puis l’autre – glissa quelque chose le long de ses jambes. Était-ce une ceinture ? Des sangles ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite – non ! Il la touchait encore, promenant une main sur sa chatte. Elle sentit quelque chose à l’entrée de son vagin et au début elle crut que c’était son doigt, mais quand il continua de pousser, elle sentit le vibrateur glisser en elle. Sa main poursuivit son chemin vers son anus et une sensation de froid l’avertit qu’il venait de le lubrifier. Il l’étira avec un doigt pendant un moment et ensuite il y introduisit un petit plug anal. Ce fut au tour d’Alice d’être en colère contre Jasper. Ça allait être impossible pour elle de ne pas jouir !

Il lui administra quelques claques entre les jambes, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour enfoncer le vibrateur et le plug encore plus loin. Il passa une courroie entre ses jambes et la fixa après la ceinture qu’il avait mise autour de sa taille. 

Il se leva et appuya son corps contre celui d’Alice, la forçant elle-même à s’appuyer aux poutres de la croix*. Il se pencha et murmura au creux de son oreille, « Ma belle petite soumise indocile. Tu n’es plus aussi avide d’éprouver du plaisir maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Ta chatte coule à flots, Darlin’, et tu penses que ça pourrait être amusant ? Eh bien, maintenant tu vas payer pour ta désobéissance. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir m’embarrasser comme ça ! Tu ne te comporteras plus JAMAIS comme une chienne paillarde ! Tu M’APPARTIENS, Mary Alice. Tu as toujours été MIENNE. »

Il tira un coup sec sur la chaîne de ses pinces à mamelons et s’éloigna d’elle.

« Quinze avec la cravache. » 

Elle se raidit dans l’attente du premier coup, mais cela ne la rendit que plus consciente du vibrateur et du plug anal qui risquaient à tout instant de lui faire perdre pied. Ses mamelons étaient endoloris et elle les sentait palpiter. Elle était tellement remplie, tellement prête ! La sueur commença à perler dans son dos.

La cravache s’abattit d’abord sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses fesses et ses seins. Jasper maniait cet accessoire de façon experte. Tout était dans les mouvements de poignet, et il causait plus de douleur avec sa technique que si tout son bras avait été mis à contribution. Il était aussi très méticuleux. Alice sentit un petit coup entre ses jambes et elle aurait voulu le sentir sur son clitoris, mais parce que Jasper connaissait si bien son corps, il s’était assuré de couvrir son petit bouton nerveux avec la sangle de sorte qu’elle ne ressente qu’une pression furtive insuffisante pour la satisfaire.

Elle gémit dans la balle. Elle voulait tomber à genoux à ses pieds et le supplier de lui pardonner, de la ravoir dans ses bonnes grâces. Ses jus coulaient le long de ses cuisses, tandis que la tension si familière ne cessait de monter dans ses entrailles. Non ! Non ! Non ! À présent elle le suppliait à travers son bâillon, mais il n’arrêta pas.

Et enfin cette partie de son châtiment fut terminée. Juste au moment où elle allait perdre le combat contre son orgasme imminent, les coups de cravache cessèrent. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’être dans cette position.

Jasper s’éloigna et elle l’entendit ouvrir une bouteille d’eau et en boire une longue goulée. Elle avait tellement soif ! Il revint vers elle et détacha le lien de son bâillon pour lui retirer la balle.

« Garde les yeux fermés et bois cette eau, » dit-il calmement. Il pressa la bouteille contre ses lèvres et elle prit une pleine gorgée d’eau dans sa bouche, mais elle fut incapable de l’avaler car elle pleurait trop fort. L’eau demeura dans sa bouche.

Jasper grogna. « Bon Dieu de merde ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, MARY ALICE ! » Il tira sur la chaîne de ses pinces avec rudesse. Elle finit par avaler et en profita pour pousser un cri.

« Apprends à te contrôler, bordel ! Tu vas accepter cette punition et me remercier après, est-ce que c’est clair ? Réponds-moi ! »

Elle respira profondément. « Ou-oui, M-Maître. »

« Quel est ton mot d’alerte ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Bien. Maintenant bois ton eau et on va pouvoir continuer. » Il pencha à nouveau la bouteille contre ses lèvres et elle but comme il faut.

Quand elle eut terminé il lui remit le bâillon.

« Dix avec la canne. Et continue de te retenir de venir. »

Elle savait qu’il n’allait pas la ménager, et lorsqu’elle entendit et sentit la canne sur ses fesses, elle hurla dans la balle. Un autre coup, sur ses cuisses cette fois-ci, et juste comme elle se préparait pour le troisième, elle sentit le vibrateur et le plug bouger dans ses cavités intimes. Foutu bordel, Jasper les avait mis en marche ! 

Après le coup suivant, il augmenta la vitesse des vibrateurs. Puis il la diminua. Il s’amusa à faire varier la vitesse des deux jouets en même temps que les coups de canne pleuvaient sur elle. 

Alice essaya de toutes ses forces de les ignorer, mais ça devint trop difficile et elle sentit les vagues orgasmiques se reformer encore. Elle y était presque… puis il arrêta. Il lâcha la canne et éteignit les vibrateurs.

Tout son corps tremblait maintenant. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas en prendre beaucoup plus. Sa main lui démangeait d’activer la sonnerie.

« Bonne fille, va, » lui murmura-t-il dans les cheveux. Elle gémit sans retenue. Elle voulait que ce soit fini mais en même temps elle avait besoin d’être soulagée. Elle était au comble de l’excitation. 

« Les cinq derniers. Plus de petits jeux vicieux. » Sa voix était triste, fatiguée. Elle comprenait ce qu’il éprouvait. Il détestait la punir.

Une claque avec sa main. Une autre, et encore une autre.

Puis ce fut vraiment fini. Il détacha la sangle en vitesse et la lui enleva, ainsi que le vibrateur et le plug anal. Il lui retira les pinces à mamelons aussi doucement qu’il le pouvait. Après ce fut au tour de la balle, puis finalement des menottes. 

Il l’attrapa dans ses bras alors qu’elle ne tenait plus en équilibre, et il la transporta sur le lit, l’allongeant gentiment sur le ventre. Il entreprit de masser ses muscles, son postérieur et ses cuisses en feu avec de la lotion. Il frotta également ses bras et ses jambes. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et appliqua de la lotion sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses hanches.

Il embrassa son cou. « Je reviens tout de suite. Repose-toi, trésor. »

Alice s’endormit d’épuisement.

« Clochette ? Réveille-toi, trésor, ton bain est prêt. » 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger. « Aarrgghh ! » Ses muscles brûlaient. 

Il la reprit dans ses bras délicatement comme s’il tenait une poupée en porcelaine, puis il la déposa doucement dans le bain.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s’aperçut qu’il avait allumé des dizaines de bougies pour éclairer la salle de bain. 

Il l’observa tout en retirant son jeans. Elle était très calme, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ce n’était pas sa manière habituelle de se comporter lorsqu’elle était dans le bain après une punition. La salle de bain était une zone libre où ils pouvaient communiquer sans contrainte. Ils maintenaient leurs rôles de Dom et de soumise, mais ils pouvaient parler en toute liberté. 

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue d’Alice qui s’empressa de l’essuyer.

Jasper secoua la tête légèrement et il grimpa dans la baignoire. Il s’installa derrière elle et attira sa frêle silhouette contre sa poitrine. 

« Viens ici, chérie. Qu’est-ce que tu dois dire pour mettre fin à cette punition ? »

« Me-merci, M-Maître, » murmura-t-elle en bafouillant.

Il la souleva en essayant soigneusement de ne pas toucher son derrière, et la positionna entre ses jambes, les siennes par-dessus, de manière qu’elle soit face à lui. 

Alice sortit ses bras de l’eau et les plaça autour de son cou, rapprochant son corps de celui de son amoureux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à sangloter.

Il caressa ses cheveux d’une main, tandis que l’autre lui frottait le dos avec tendresse et qu’il la laissait pleurer.

Lorsqu’elle se fut calmée, l’atmosphère dans la salle de bain changea du tout au tout. Une minute elle était triste et réclamait ses soins, et la suivante elle commençait à faire courir ses mains vers le bas de son dos, sa bouche embrassant et mordillant son cou. Il savait qu’elle était sensible, aussi la repoussa-t-il un peu afin de pouvoir glisser une main vers le bas et atteindre ses petites lèvres.

Elle émit un sifflement et lui pinça les mamelons. Il effleura les siens gentiment.

« S’il te plaît, Jasper, » gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

« Ralentis, Ali, » répondit-il.

« Non, Jazz, j’ai besoin de toi maintenant ! » Et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent seulement pour reprendre leur souffle. 

Il attrapa ses hanches et en un seul mouvement il la souleva et la fit descendre sur sa verge.

Elle cambra le dos et vint aimanter son corps au sien. 

« Ne bouge pas, Darlin’, laisse-moi être en charge de ton plaisir. »

Il commença à la faire bouger tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Quand il réalisa qu’elle était proche, il posa sa main sur son clitoris et le stimula gentiment. 

« Tu es si parfaite, c’est si bon de te sentir autour de ma verge, Alice. Laisse-toi aller pour moi à présent. »

Il la bougea plus lentement, prolongeant l’instant magique. « S’il te plaît, » gémit-elle.

Il pinça son clitoris. « Maintenant, » et elle mordit dans son cou en explosant autour de lui. 

« Jasper! »

Il commença à la pomper de haut en bas plus vite, et à chaque fois il s’enfonçait plus loin en elle.

Elle était à bout de souffle, sentant la tension monter encore – « Jazz, je ne peux pas… »

Il sentait qu’il allait très bientôt atteindre l’extase, et avec un dernier pilonnage, il dit, « Encore, bébé ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux ensemble, fondus l’un dans l’autre. 

L’eau étant en train de refroidir, Jasper sortit du bain et se sécha en vitesse avant de sortir Alice et de la mettre sur ses pieds. Il la sécha et ils enfilèrent des peignoirs. 

Il la reprit dans ses bras, traversa la salle de jeux et redescendit dans leur chambre. Il déposa Alice sur le lit et alla fermer la porte. Il lui ôta son peignoir et chercha d’autre lotion dans son placard.

Il appliqua de la lotion sur les marques rouges laissées par la canne au bas de son dos et sur ses fesses. Ces marques ne paraîtraient déjà plus demain, mais elle continuerait à être endolorie. Il la retourna et jeta un coup d’œil à ses mamelons. Il les massa avec la lotion et s’occupa encore de ses bras.

À intervalles réguliers il s’arrêtait pour l’embrasser ou toucher son visage. Elle l’observait sous ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il retira son peignoir et s’allongea à côté d’elle. Il l’attira dans ses bras et elle se retrouva par-dessus lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu si tranquille, Ali-chat ? »

Elle soupira. « Je réfléchis. »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ça ne me ferait pas de tort de manger. »

Mais ils demeurèrent étendus encore un moment avant que Jasper ne propose quelque chose de concret. Ils revêtirent leurs peignoirs et allèrent s’installer dans le coin où il y avait des meubles pour s’asseoir. Rosa leur avait apporté des antipasti composés de tranches de fromage, de pain, de viandes froides, d’olives, de tomates cerise et de fruits.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent terminé, Jasper ramassa leurs assiettes et les déposa sur le plateau de service qu’il se contenta de sortir de leur chambre. Rosa viendrait le récupérer plus tard. 

Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne et alla se rasseoir en face d’elle. « Parle-moi, Ali. »

« Je suis si navrée. Je n’avais pas l’intention de briser les règles. Les choses se sont juste précipitées. On a bu, puis on a dansé, et ensuite, lorsque tu t’es fâché après moi sur la piste de danse, je sais que tu voulais seulement me protéger et c’est super, mais Reb, tu ne peux pas toujours être là et j’ai appris à m’occuper de moi-même. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je le sais bien, Alice… » Son ton était défensif et anxieux.

« En tout cas, ça m’a énervée et ça a réveillé mon instinct rebelle. » Son choix de mots les fit sourire tous les deux. ‘Reb’, ou ‘Rebelle’ était le surnom qu’elle donnait à Jasper.

Elle retrouva son sérieux et ses yeux étaient remplis de remords et de larmes quand ils croisèrent ceux de son amoureux. 

« Je suis désolée d’avoir rompu les vœux que j’avais fait de t’Obéir, te Respecter, t’Aimer et te Contenter. Je suis désolée de t’avoir laissé tomber… » Jasper grogna et attira Alice contre lui.

« J’ai vraiment tout foiré avec Bella, Jasper ! Edward doit m’en vouloir à mort ! Il va essayer de briser notre amitié. Il ne me permettra plus de l’approcher. »

Elle avait l’air tellement malheureuse. Il essuya ses larmes.

« Bella a fait ses propres choix. Elle était consciente des limites d’Edward, et elle les a poussées. En fait je crois qu’elle l’a poussé à bout intentionnellement, tu sais, pour le tester. » Il l’embrassa.

« Ça va aller maintenant, petite fille. Tu as eu ta punition et c’est terminé. Oh, et je t’aime, Alice. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime. » Ses lèvres bougèrent pour rencontrer celles de Jasper dans un tendre baiser. 

« Alors, est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus tard tandis qu’ils étaient allongés sur le lit. 

« Un peu. Pourquoi ne pas aller ranger la salle de jeux et revenir faire une sieste ? »

« Excellente idée. Je pense que vous avez besoin de récupérer, Mlle Cullen. Je vous mets au repos forcé, » rigola Jasper en faisant de drôles de mimiques avec ses sourcils.

Alice pouffa de rire et roula des yeux.

« Allez, Casanova, magne-toi un peu. »

Elle remit son peignoir et courut dans l’escalier, Jasper à ses trousses. Son monde avait recommencé à tourner sur le bon axe.

 

À suivre…

Et vous, pensez-vous qu’Edward va interdire à Alice de fréquenter Bella à l’avenir?

Une chose est certaine, la punition de Bella risque de pâlir en comparaison à celle d’Alice qui était très… corsée.

*Le modèle de croix utilisé dans ce chapitre n’est pas celui qu’on appuie à un mur, sinon il aurait été impossible à Jasper de mettre des pinces à mamelons à Alice alors qu’elle était dos à lui. Pour cela il fallait qu’il puisse contourner la croix en question.

À bientôt.

Milk.


	20. Chapitre 20

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci de continuer à lire Des gens comme nous et de m’envoyer vos commentaires qui ensoleillent mes journées. Allons de ce pas retrouver nos deux protagonistes. Après tout, il y a un petit moment qu’on les a perdus de vue…

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 20

 

« Isabella, » fit tranquillement la Voix. « Va en haut et file dans la douche, s’il te plaît. Je vais te rejoindre dans un petit moment. »

Il la redirigea vers l’escalier. Soudainement Bella fut à nouveau emportée par une vague de colère. « Arrête de me pousser ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

« MONTE TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

Elle savait qu’elle allait regretter son geste plus tard, mais elle ne put résister et lui tira la langue.

Il bondit en avant et l’attrapa comme un fétu pour la mettre en travers de son épaule. Elle cria et l’invectiva tout en le frappant avec ses talons, mais tout ce que cela lui mérita fut une bonne taloche sur les fesses. Il monta les marches en vitesse et Alice et Jasper l’entendirent clairement claquer la porte de sa chambre. 

Edward fit violemment claquer la porte avec son pied, et sans faire de pause il se précipita vers le lit sur lequel il déposa Bella sans douceur comme un vulgaire paquet. 

Elle demeura immobile un moment, affalée comme un poids mort et attendant que la pièce arrête de tourner avant d’essayer de s’extraire du lit par l’autre côté. Mais Edward attrapa sa jambe et la ramena vers lui. 

« Arrête tes putain de conneries – ARRÊTE ! » Edward avait dépassé le stade où il voulait encore ménager les sentiments de Bella et ne se gênait plus pour lui crier après à tue-tête. 

Elle cessa de bouger.

Edward se frotta le visage, consterné. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la toucher en ce moment car il était trop fâché. Il n’avait jamais frappé une femme avant, mais il n’avait jamais été avec Bella non plus avant. PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! Calme-toi ! Se raisonna-t-il tout en prenant une grande respiration. Utilise tes mots, idiot !

« Maintenant tu VAS faire ce que je te dis. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et revenir ici, nue, et tu vas te mettre en position de soumission, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Étendue en travers du lit, elle le regarda avec une moue boudeuse et des paupières lourdes. Elle était craquante et en même temps elle était diablement sexy ! 

« Heu, okay. Mais Eddie, pourrais-tu s’il te plaaaîîît ouvrir les robinets de la douche pour moi ? » Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il soupira et hocha la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite. BOUGE. » 

Il alla dans la salle de bain et ajusta les jets de la douche à leur puissance maximale – voilà qui devrait la dégriser ! Songea-t-il méchamment avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Bella s’était pelotonnée sur son côté du lit – un soulier à côté de sa tête et l’autre dans sa main. Elle ronflait légèrement, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d’elle.

Il était terriblement en colère contre elle et sa façon de se comporter avec Alice tout à l’heure, mais il n’eut pas le cœur de la réveiller.

Il décida de prendre sa douche puisque de toute manière il l’avait fait couler, puis il se vêtit d’un pantalon de pyjama noir et d’un débardeur. Il en trouva aussi un pour Bella.

Maintenant elle n’était plus recroquevillée sur elle-même ; elle était allongée et elle avait lancé ses talons aiguille à travers la pièce. Elle avait dû tenter de retirer sa robe à un certain moment, mais celle-ci était restée coincée à la hauteur de sa taille et Edward pouvait voir le cordon minuscule de son string, ce qui le fit bander instantanément.

Elle est réellement en train d’essayer de me tuer ! Il la déshabilla, lui laissant son string, et lui mit son débardeur. Évidemment elle ne l’aidait pas du tout, et une fois ou deux il fut tenté de vérifier qu’elle respirait toujours, mais ses ronflements et le discours incohérent qu’elle tenait dans son sommeil le rassurèrent.

Après l’avoir bordée comme il faut, il retourna en bas.

Il fut surpris de retrouver Jasper assis au bar dans la salle de détente, une bière à la main. Il avait visiblement pris sa douche lui aussi, portant à présent un pantalon en coton ouaté et un tee-shirt, et il semblait aussi contrarié et découragé que lui-même. 

« Je croyais que tu allais être occupé, Jazz. » Il se prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur du bar et se tourna vers son ami.

Jasper éclata d’un rire amer. « Eh bien, en principe j’aurais dû l’être, mais ta sœur est tombée dans les vaps sur le banc à fessée ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, interdits, puis ils se mirent à rire de plus belle. « Bella s’est endormie sur le lit pendant que je préparais sa douche ! »

Lorsque leurs rires se calmèrent et qu’ils furent installés dans les sofas, leur conversation prit un tour plus sérieux.

« Putain, Jazz, mieux vaut qu’elle dorme en ce moment, tu peux me croire ! Je suis tellement enragé contre elle que je laisserais sans doute des ecchymoses sur son cul et je détruirais le peu de confiance qu’on a l’un envers l’autre. » Il dévisagea son compagnon.

« Ça ne serait pas une bonne chose, en effet ! Mais je comprends – Je voulais secouer Alice comme un prunier ce soir ! Elle me met vraiment hors de moi parfois. »

« Alors comment gères-tu ce genre d’épisode ? Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? Parce que si c’est le cas, il va falloir les tenir à distance l’une de l’autre à l’avenir ! »

Edward en voulait énormément à Alice. Elle aurait dû agir avec plus de discernement, bon Dieu de merde.

« Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, si nous avons besoin d’une “pause”, je viens vous voir Em et toi, ou alors je sors en boîte avec Ali ou on fait quelque chose, ou bien encore elle sort avec ses amies. Comprends-moi bien, Edward. Je n’en veux pas à Alice d’avoir dansé avec un autre homme ; j’ai confiance en elle et je sais qu’elle ne me trompera pas. Je lui en veux pour nous avoir manqué de respect, à toi comme à moi. Je n’ai aucun problème à la voir s’amuser, au contraire, mais le reste c’est des conneries, et elle le sait ! Je pense qu’elles n’ont pas réalisé combien de verres de tequila elles avaient bus avant notre départ. »

« Oh oui, crois-moi, j’ai vu comment Bella se comporte quand elle boit de la tequila, et ça la désinhibe complètement ! »

« Alors demain… » Jasper laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Ouais, et bien tu peux utiliser la salle de jeu. Mademoiselle Bella Swan et moi allons être très occupés dans notre suite. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, plus même que je ne le croyais cet après-midi, semble-t-il. Ensuite il y a la punition. MERDE ! » Jasper pouvait voir qu’Edward menait une sorte de combat intérieur à l’idée de devoir punir Bella.

« Ne la pousse pas trop loin, d’accord ? Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, et laisse tes foutues émotions de côté. Tu vas être son Dom demain ; tiens-toi en aux faits. Est-ce qu’elle a brisé des règles ? Si oui, lesquelles ? Puis décide d’un châtiment et n’en dévie pas. Rappelle-toi de lui donner des soins après coup et de l’encourager si ça se passe bien. »

« Merci, putain de Dr. Phil ! » Edward pouvait sentir sa frustration refaire surface. « Je sais, Jazz. On parle de punition et du fait que si elle contrevient aux règles et qu’elle se fout de moi il va y avoir des conséquences ! Quelle est l’excuse d’Alice ? »

Jasper sortit deux autres bières du frigo, mais Edward secoua la tête. « Tu devrais sortir de l’eau à la place, si nous voulons garder nos idées claires. »

« Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête d’Alice ? Je suppose qu’elle veut me tester elle aussi. »

Ils passèrent l’heure suivante à discuter et à jouer au billard. Finalement ils se séparèrent pour la nuit, et lorsqu’ Edward se glissa dans le lit aux côtés d’une Bella qui ronflait, il savait que ça n’allait pas être une bonne journée.

ooo

Bella se réveilla en grognant. Elle avait l’impression que des centaines de petits bonshommes lui martelaient l’intérieur de la tête. 

« Oh doux Jésus ! Tue-moi maintenant, s’il te plaît ! » Elle pesta et essaya d’enterrer sa tête sous son oreiller, mais quelqu’un le lui confisqua.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Bella ! » La voix tonitruante de Rosa manqua de lui crever les tympans. Heureusement elle s’éloigna pour aller tirer les rideaux et ouvrir les portes qui accédaient au balcon.

« Mademoiselle Bella – vous devez vous réveiller à présent ! Le petit déjeuner est servi en bas pour vous ainsi que pour mademoiselle Alice. Signor Edward a dit de ne pas vous laisser dormir trop longtemps, alors debout ! » Elle frappa dans ses mains et Bella sursauta en criant.

« D’accord ! Bon Dieu ! S’il vous plaît, Rosa, arrêtez ! » Elle s’assit dans le lit et Rosa lui fit un sourire entendu en lui présentant un flacon de Tylenol et une bouteille d’eau.

Elle regarda l’heure sur le cadran du réveil. Putain, 7h ? Connerie de… 

« Prenez ceci. » Rosa sortit deux cachets du flacon et ouvrit la bouteille. « Buvez pendant que je vais faire couler votre douche. »

Bella grogna à son intention puis elle avala les deux cachets et but l’eau tout à la fois. Elle entendit Rosa chanter dans la salle de bain.

Elle émit un autre son pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur alors que Rosa quittait la suite en claquant la porte mais néanmoins avec le sourire accroché au visage. Elle alla dans la douche.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux lorsqu’elle revêtit son jeans et un débardeur assorti. Elle laissa ses cheveux flotter dans son dos et descendit l’escalier pieds nus.

Elle aperçut Alice assise à la table de la salle à manger. Edward et Jasper n’étaient pas là. Les filles se dévisagèrent et gloussèrent, mais de manière penaude.

Bella s’assit et se versa un grand verre de jus d’orange qu’elle but d’un seul trait. 

« T’as soif ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oh Seigneur ! Est-ce que Rosa est venue te réveiller en faisant exploser tes tympans tout à l’heure ? » Elle se leva et alla se prendre un œuf, du bacon et une rôtie de pain.

Alice rit en se prenant deux fois plus de nourriture qu’elle. « Ouaip ! C’est la revanche d’Edward. »

En entendant son nom, elle sentit son appétit lui faire faux bond. 

« Ali, on est dans la merde jusqu’à quelle hauteur, là ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Alice renifla. « Jusqu’au-dessus des oreilles, je dirais. Combien on s’est tapées d’alcool, d’après toi ? »

Bella poussa un énième grognement. Toujours en murmurant, elle approcha sa chaise de celle d’Alice.

« J’ai arrêté de compter après le troisième ou quatrième verre. Ah, connerie de bordel ! C’était assez pour soûler un taureau ! Je me rappelle avoir dansé avec toi, et ensuite Carlos et Janik sont venus nous rejoindre et oh ! Merde ! Je pense que j’ai crié, et toi aussi, et oh ! Putain ! » Leurs yeux s’agrandirent démesurément tandis qu’elles articulaient en même temps – 

« La cage ! »

« La cage ! »

« J’ai crié après Jasper et Edward ! » Alice trouvait que c’était drôle, jusqu’à un certain point.

« Alice, je pense que Jasper et Edward ont été vraiment contrariés. Et je veux dire VRAIMENT ! »

« Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ? » murmura Alice.

« Allons nous cacher quelque part pour quelques heures ou… quelques jours, » songea Bella à voix haute.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ça n’est même pas drôle, Bella. »

Bella jeta des regards nerveux autour d’elle. « Où sont-ils ? »

Son amie roula des yeux et parla sur un ton plus normal. « Rosa a dit qu’ils sont sortis, mais je me demande bien où ils sont allés si tôt dans la journée. »

Elles terminèrent de manger et Alice passa une main par-dessus la table pour attraper celle de Bella. Elle la regarda avec amour et bienveillance. « C’est un de ces moments où il faut rester et faire face à la musique, chérie. Nous avons fait des mauvais choix et maintenant il faut en subir les conséquences, c’est aussi simple que ça. Cela dit j’ai très peur… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire rempli de tristesse. « Viens Tsunami, allons prendre le café sur la terrasse. »

À 8h45 Edward et Jasper n’étaient toujours pas revenus. Les filles se détendirent et pouffèrent en parlant des détails de la veille dont elles se rappelaient. 

« Ça te dirait d’aller te baigner ? » Demanda Alice alors qu’elles en étaient à leur troisième tasse de café.

« Ce serait une… » Bella ne termina pas sa phrase car elle avait senti le picotement. MERDE ! « Alice, ils sont ici ! »

Elle avait l’air complètement paniquée et elle se sentait malade maintenant.

Alice lui prit la main. « Relaxe-toi ! On peut et on va passer à travers ça. Rappelle-toi qui tu es et ce dont il s’agit, d’accord ? Fais-lui confiance et utilise tes mots d’alerte au besoin. » En vitesse, elle s’assit aux côtés de Bella et elles se serrèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

Edward et Jasper sortirent sur le patio. Ils avaient l’air détendu et stoppèrent à la vue de Bella et Alice assises sur le sofa de jardin. 

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, » dit Edward.

Jasper se contenta de faire un signe de la main à leur intention, et demeura dans le cadre de la porte. Son regard se posa sur Alice et il demanda, « Est-ce que tu es prête à parler, Alice ? »

Il avait parlé tranquillement, mais Bella pouvait entendre la froideur dans sa voix.

Alice serra Bella plus fort et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Sois forte, » murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Jasper et de lui sourire. « Oui je suis prête. » Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il prit sa main et l’entraîna vers l’escalier.

Edward prit sa place sur le sofa. Bella ne le regarda pas et s’empressa de prendre sa tasse de café pour la vider.

« Isabella, regarde-moi s’il te plaît. »

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Cette voix. Elle respira profondément et se résolut à l’affronter. Ses yeux étaient brillants, mais elle n’y vit pas la colère à laquelle elle s’attendait. 

« Est-ce que tu es très en colère contre moi ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement en se mordant la lèvre. 

Un léger sourire traversa son visage, et de son doigt il traça le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha vers sa main.

« J’étais très fâché hier soir, mais non, je ne le suis plus autant aujourd’hui. » Lui aussi parlait tranquillement, presque tendrement.

Il laissa glisser son doigt le long de son cou et sentit son pouls battre à tout rompre à la base de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » 

Elle n’hésita pas à lui répondre. « Tu ne me feras pas de mal. » Elle avait parlé très vite, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même en même temps.

Il releva un sourcil et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire.

« Eh bien, heu… pas trop, en tout cas, » clarifia-t-elle en le scrutant pour essayer de deviner le fond de sa pensée.

Edward prit sa main. « Veux-tu parler maintenant ou plus tard ? »

Oh ! Merde! Lui et ses maudites conversations ! « Pl… plus tard. Est-ce qu’on peut juste se débarrasser de la punition pour l’instant ? S’il te plaît ? Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque si l’attente dure plus longtemps. » Elle réalisa qu’elle avait besoin de respirer. Respire, bon sang !

Il se leva immédiatement, voyant sa détresse évidente. « Allez, viens. »

Il la conduisit à leur suite. Il ferma la porte et Bella alla s’installer à côté du lit, les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée. Il passa près d’elle pour aller dans la garde-robe et lui dit doucement, « Déshabille-toi et mets-toi à genoux, Isabella. »

Elle obéit rapidement à ses ordres, se dépouillant de ses vêtements, et elle l’entendit revenir dans la chambre au moment où elle s’agenouillait à côté du lit. Il vint se placer devant elle et elle fixa ses pieds nus. OH MON DIEU! Je suis sur le point de me faire punir et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c’est à ses pieds foutrement sexy et combien je suis mouillée en ce moment et… Oh ! Merde ! Il a mis ses pantalons en cuir ! 

Elle manqua une respiration.

« Lève-toi et penche-toi au-dessus de l’accoudoir du canapé. Prends appui sur tes bras au besoin. »

Encore une fois elle n’hésita pas. Edward sourit intérieurement. Elle montrait de l’appréhension, mais pas de vraie peur. Il était tellement fier d’elle ! Il fallait qu’il prenne un moment pour se mettre en mode Dom.

C’est Isabella, ma soumise ; cette femme superbe m’a donné sa confiance absolue. Je dois me concentrer sur elle car elle est ma priorité. Je vais l’aimer et la guider à travers cette punition.

Il était calme et en contrôle quand il se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel elle était penchée, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et son visage tourné de côté. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle respirait par la bouche. Son postérieur était relevé, offert et en attente, l’invitant presque à le toucher et le caresser.

Il se mit derrière elle et fit courir sa main dans son dos. Il sentit sa respiration s’altérer et son léger tremblement. Elle demeurait silencieuse, et tandis qu’il frottait ses fesses si bien dessinées, il commença à lui parler.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici en ce moment, Isabella ? Il faut que tu me parles maintenant, mon amour. »

« Oui, je pense connaître la raison, » répondit-elle fermement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, heu, j’ai contrevenu aux règles, Monsieur. J’ai manqué de respect et, heu, j’ai été vraiment impolie avec vous, et je pense que je vous ai crié après. Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails. Et j’ai dansé dans… dans une cage. Attendez – est-ce qu’il y a une règle qui l’interdit ? » 

Il pouvait la voir se concentrer pour essayer de se rappeler. Elle soupira, « De toute façon, je sais que j’ai foiré… encore une fois. » 

Il fallait qu’il fasse un effort énorme pour ne pas l’enlever de sa position et la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Elle semblait si confuse et bouleversée, mais vraiment déterminée à faire face à ses “crimes”.

« Eh bien, nous pourrons en discuter davantage plus tard, » dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Il s’éloigna brusquement et lui donna une claque sur la fesse avec sa main. « Réchauffement, » se contenta-t-il de dire en guise d’explications. Il la fessa encore et encore, frottant et vérifiant constamment. Le cul de Bella était d’un rose vif et Edward sentait sa verge dure comme du roc commencer à manquer d’espace dans son pantalon de cuir. Il était extrêmement allumé par la vue des fesses et du dos d’Isabella penchée dans cette position au-dessus du divan.

Elle ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun son, mais se mordit la lèvre pour justement éviter d’en faire.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé la fessée de réchauffement, il la frotta gentiment. Ses longues mains habiles sur ses fesses endolories lui procurèrent un soulagement bienvenu.

« Isabella, non seulement as-tu été grossière, mais en plus tu as utilisé un ton agressif avec moi hier soir. Tu m’as embarrassé devant un autre Dom, qui est mon meilleur ami et que je considère comme un frère. Tu voulais apprendre à propos de notre style de vie et du contrôle qu’il exige, et pourtant à la première occasion qui s’est présentée tu ne m’as rien montré d’autre que du mépris. Tu n’as fait preuve d’absolument aucun contrôle hier soir, et tu t’es comportée comme une adolescente capricieuse et dévergondée. Tu as laissé ce connard d’enculé qui travaille au spa te tripoter comme si tu étais sa possession – en fait pire que ça, comme si tu appartenais à tous ces vicieux qui t’ont vue te trémousser dans la cage – mais écoute-moi bien, et que cela soit clair une bonne fois pour toute : tu es À MOI, Isabella, est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu peux répondre. »

« Oui Monsieur. » Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

« Pleurer n’est pas la réponse que j’attends, Isabella. Ce que j’attends de toi, c’est l’obéissance absolue. Les choix que tu as faits t’ont menée ici. Tu vas compter quinze coups avec le battoir, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si je ne t’entends pas, je recommencerai à zéro. Tu vas apprendre à me respecter en tant que ton Dom en toutes circonstances. Comprends-tu et acceptes-tu ta punition ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se prépara à recevoir les coups. Elle savait que ça ne plaisait pas à Edward d’avoir à la punir, et elle était vraiment navrée de l’avoir blessé de la sorte. Elle était profondément honteuse de passer son temps à déraper et elle avait le frisson en songeant à ce que Jasper allait penser d’elle. Elle sentit la douleur avant même que d’avoir réalisé qu’il avait bougé.

TWAK ! AÏE! « UN, MONSIEUR ! »

BORDEL! « DEUX, MONSIEUR ! »

OH PUTAIN ! « TROIS M… MONSIEUR ! »

Après cinq coups, elle pouvait sentir les larmes et le mucus se mêler et couler sur son visage. Elle avait chaud et ses cheveux qu’elle n’avait pas attachés tombaient dans sa figure et l’empêchaient de bien voir. La sueur ruisselait dans son dos et son cou. Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, elle mourait de soif. 

Après dix coups elle pensa qu’elle allait devoir crier pour qu’il arrête et soulage la douleur qu’elle ressentait aux cuisses et aux fesses.

Parvenue à quatorze, elle pleurait tellement que pendant un moment elle n’arriva plus à se rappeler à quel numéro elle en était et elle paniqua. 

« Heu… hum… trei – non ! Quatorze, Monsieur ! »

Le dernier, s’il vous plaît ! « Quinze, Mo… Monsieur ! »

Quand ce fut fini, elle prit une grande respiration et tenta de se calmer.

« Remercie-moi pour ta punition, Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement. Il avait l’air fatigué et triste.

Elle sanglotait en reniflant et elle était incapable d’arrêter son corps de trembler.

« Mer… Merci. » Un sanglot. « Mo… Monsieur. » Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tenta encore de taire ses pleurs. Edward ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Ceci était nécessaire, se dit-il avec sévérité, même s’il sentait un pincement inconfortable dans sa poitrine.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et vérifia l’eau dans le bain à remous avant d’y ajouter des sels de bain. 

Il retourna dans la chambre. « Étends-toi à plat ventre sur le lit, s’il te plaît, Isabella. »

Edward la regarda se redresser en chancelant. Elle repoussa les cheveux qu’elle avait dans le visage. Elle était toute en sueur ; ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, et son corps se convulsait toujours sous l’effet de ses sanglots. Elle ne le regarda pas tandis qu’elle s’essuyait la figure avec ses mains tout en allant s’allonger sur le lit.

Edward s’agenouilla sur ses jambes dans l’intention de la frictionner avec la lotion qu’il avait prise dans la salle de bain. Il commença au niveau de son cou et descendit vers ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains et son dos, pour finalement atteindre ses fesses rouges et endolories. Il usa de toute la douceur qu’il put, mais elle émit malgré tout un sifflement d’inconfort et il vit ses mains se fermer en poings de chaque côté de son corps alors qu’elle enfouissait sa tête dans les oreillers.

Il se déplaça vers le bas et s’occupa de frictionner ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses chevilles et même ses pieds. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il s’allongea à côté d’elle. Il dégagea les cheveux de son cou et fit de petits mouvements circulaires sur sa nuque.

« Je suis très fier de toi, fillette. Tu m’as beaucoup contenté avec ton obéissance et ton acceptation. Tu es forte et courageuse. Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ? »

Elle tourna son visage pour le regarder. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle avait l’air triste mais il voyait que ses mots lui faisaient plaisir. « Oui Monsieur, je vais bien, merci. » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

En retour il lui décocha un sourire en coin. « Viens, Isabella. Ton bain est prêt. »

Alors qu’il l’aidait à se relever, elle le regarda plus attentivement. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

« Certainement. »

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi dans le bain, s’il vous plaît ? » Elle rougit.

Il lui sourit encore. « Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Isabella, le bain est toujours une zone libre. Toutes les fois que nous le prenons ensemble, tu peux parler sans restriction, c’est compris ? Avec respect, mais librement, d’accord ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain ; Edward se dévêtit en vitesse et Bella se glissa dans l’eau du bain à remous. Edward mit les jets en marche et vint s’installer en face d’elle. 

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il put se détendre. Il pouvait sentir les nœuds de tension dans son cou et son dos commencer à se desserrer. Il se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux. 

Les fesses de Bella étaient beaucoup trop sensibles pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir dessus, aussi trouva-t-elle plus facile de s’appuyer sur ses mains et de se laisser flotter dans l’eau. « Ooohhh ! Je me sens si bien comme ça ! » Dit-elle.

Edward ouvrit un œil et lui fit un sourire extatique. « Bordel, oui ! »

Il la dévisagea. « Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? »

« Un peu, et j’ai aussi un peu la gueule de bois, » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Il se redressa. « Nous devons parler à présent. Premièrement, comment vont tes fesses ? »

Elle grimaça. « Douloureuses, mais c’est moins pire que tout à l’heure. »

« Tu as très bien fait ça. Tu as pris ton châtiment avec beaucoup d’endurance. »

Elle sourit, rougissant de plaisir à son compliment. « Merci, » dit-elle, et son pied alla taquiner le sien.

Son sourire s’estompa ; elle mordit sa lèvre et fronça les sourcils légèrement en regardant ses pieds qui touchaient maintenant ceux d’Edward sous l’eau.

Il s’avança pour toucher à sa jambe. Il fit courir sa main du haut de son genou vers son mollet et remonta à nouveau.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire, Bella, » l’encouragea-t-il doucement. « Rappelle-toi que la communication est la clé. » À l’expression de Bella, on aurait dit qu’elle hésitait entre se sauver en courant et éclater en larmes.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. « Edward, je suis désolée pour hier soir au club. Je pense que j’ai voulu m’aérer l’esprit après la journée que j’avais eue. Notre relation est tellement intense et il y a tant à apprendre à propos de ce style de vie. » Elle baissa les yeux et rougit. « Hier soir au club – et bien, c’est juste que ce n’est pas mon monde, Edward. Je ne colle pas dans un lieu fourmillant de vedettes de cinéma et de membres de groupes rock ! Je viens d’une petite ville et je vivais une existence simple, bon okay, simple mais pas “normale” et puis je t’ai rencontré et tu as bouleversé mon univers ! » 

Elle se déplaça de sorte à s’agenouiller sur le siège à côté de lui. Elle l’observa et fut une fois de plus bouleversée par la beauté incroyable de l’homme assis près d’elle. Elle sentit d’autres larmes dans ses yeux et tendit le bras pour toucher sa mâchoire.

« Je t’aime, et j’aime être ta soumise. Tu as mis de l’ordre dans ma vie et elle a un sens qu’elle n’avait pas avant que je te rencontre. »

Ça y est, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent. « Je me sens comme si tout ceci est un rêve et que je ne te mérite pas. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais un jour tu vas t’apercevoir que je ne te suffis pas ; tu vas partir et ça va me laisser en miettes. » Elle secoua la tête alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui répondre.

« Je ne te suffirai plus, ou bien tu rencontreras une vraie soumise de formation et tu la choisiras, elle. Et je me retrouverai à nouveau seule… » Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, mit ses mains autour de son cou et se laissa aller à pleurer pour de bon.

Edward la prit et la fit asseoir sur lui, faisant attention à son postérieur tandis qu’il lui caressait les cheveux et l’embrassait dans le cou et sur le front, son autre main autour de sa taille pour la tenir aussi près de lui que possible.

Ses larmes cessèrent et ils furent tous les deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s’occupa de la laver et la rincer.

« Sortons du bain à présent, ma chérie. »

Ils sortirent du bain à remous et Edward la sécha avant de se sécher lui-même.

Il la transporta jusqu’au lit. « Attends ici. »

Il alla chercher un de ses tee-shirts et un pantalon en coton ouaté qu’il enfila. Il retourna dans la chambre et fit mettre le tee-shirt à Bella. Elle lui sourit. Il se pencha et l’embrassa avec tendresse.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Elle sembla mal à l’aise durant un petit moment. « Non, je pense que tout a été dit, » répondit-elle en riant nerveusement, souhaitant juste qu’il laisse tomber.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour descendre du lit, mais il la repoussa au milieu, s’assoyant à ses côtés. Il prit sa main gentiment dans la sienne.

« Regarde-moi, » dit-il doucement. Elle avait l’air sur le point de vomir à cause de ses nerfs en boule. 

« Rien que tu puisses dire ne pourrait m’éloigner de toi, trésor. Je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Elle se tourna pour être face à lui et s’assit en tailleur. Il l’imita et s’appropria ses deux mains dans un geste rassurant. Leurs genoux se touchaient et il se pencha en avant. « Ne baisse pas ton regard, mon amour. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella, tu me crois, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle. Mais au moins elle ne mordillait plus sa lèvre.

« Bien. Maintenant, nous devons en premier lieu parler de la soirée en boîte et des gens qui s’y trouvaient. Ce ne sont que des gens. Des gens comme moi – des gens comme nous. Jazz, Ali, toi et moi. Jouer des rôles au cinéma, c’est juste mon boulot. » Bella eut un petit rire et cela le fit rougir légèrement, mais il sourit de toutes des dents en poursuivant, « Sérieusement, c’est la même chose que toi et ton art ; c’est ta passion. Jouer la comédie est la mienne – pour l’instant. Ça me rend plus “visible”, certes, mais je suis un être humain normal sans grand rapport avec toutes les conneries qu’on peut lire à mon sujet. J’ai horreur de passer pour une espèce de dieu intouchable. En deuxième lieu, sache que je n’ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu aies besoin de t’aérer l’esprit… » Bella recommença à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Voilà ça s’en vient, la raison pour laquelle j’ai le cul en feu. « ... mais que tu brises les règles en me manquant de respect devant un autre Dom qui s’avère en plus être mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère et celui qui m’a introduit dans le milieu BDSM, ça N’EST PAS acceptable. »

Elle voulait regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux, mais il lui tenait toujours les mains et son emprise sur elle l’empêchait de se rebiffer.

« Isabella, je ne partage pas. JAMAIS. » Ses yeux lui faisaient l’effet de rayons laser pointés sur elle et elle se sentit rougir de honte et simultanément mouiller abondamment à la vue de son regard rempli de passion à peine dissimulée. Sa possessivité l’enserrait comme un étau et elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait perdre le souffle.

Ce fut avec choc qu’elle réalisa qu’elle voulait qu’il la fasse sienne, qu’il la prenne et qu’il la possède ! Elle réalisa également qu’il attendait une réponse de sa part. 

« Je comprends, Monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira plus, » dit-elle posément. 

Il lui sourit. « Tu vois, c’est là où tu te trompes. Ça risque de se produire encore. Tout ne peut pas être parfait dès le départ dans une relation. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, après tout ; moi aussi je passe mon temps à foirer. Mais nous apprenons de nos erreurs. Tu apprendras, crois-moi, parce que quand ça se reproduira… » Il posa une main sur sa cuisse à découvert et la fit glisser jusqu’en haut, s’arrêtant juste avant d’atteindre son sexe, ce qui rendit Bella toute pantelante. « … la punition sera plus sévère. »

Elle faillit avoir un orgasme sur le champ ! Elle humecta ses lèvres. « Okay, » balbutia-t-elle.

Edward la dévisagea ; elle était autant allumée que lui ! Bordel d’enfer ! Il la désirait, mais ils devaient d’abord finir de clarifier les choses.

À contrecœur il enleva ses mains et il l’entendit gémir alors que la déception traversait furtivement son visage. Il lui fit son sourire en coin. « Patience, » dit-il avant de continuer. « Aussi, je ne veux pas t’entendre dire ou penser des idioties du genre que tu ne me mérites pas ou que je vais me lasser de toi. C’est de la foutaise ! Je t’aime, Bella Swan, et je n’ai pas l’intention de disparaître dans la nature. Je t’ai cherchée toute ma vie. Tu m’as trouvé et tu m’as sauvé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi entier que depuis que je suis avec toi, TOI. Sans compter que tu m’aides justement à garder les deux pieds sur terre par rapport à ma célébrité. »

Il l’embrassa amoureusement.

« On va se disputer, et l’un de nous va vouloir se sauver ou prendre le large, peut-être même tous les deux, mais on ne le fera pas. On va rester et continuer à se disputer, à pleurer et à se crier après. En tant que ma soumise, tu me conviens parfaitement. J’aime t’enseigner et te former, et tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi et pour ton bénéfice. Et pour te le prouver… »

Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers le dressing. Il en revint avec trois boîtes en cuir.

Il demeura à côté du lit et baissa la tête pour regarder Bella.

« Isabella, lève-toi et viens te placer devant moi. »

Elle se leva et se mit en position de soumission devant lui.

« Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-il, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il vit l’enthousiasme sur son visage. Elle luttait pour ne pas sourire.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’est un collier de soumission ? »

Elle poussa un petit cri. « Je pense que oui, Monsieur. »

Il lui sourit encore. « Bien. J’ai acheté un collier de soumission pour toi. Isabella, accepteras-tu de porter ce collier en symbole de mon amour et de ma dévotion à ton égard, moi qui suis ton Dom et ton Maître ? Seras-tu ma soumise et m’accorderas-tu ta confiance, ton obéissance et ta dévotion ? »

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle allait s’évanouir !

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il ouvrit une boîte et elle en regarda le contenu. C’était à la fois sobre et très beau. Une chaîne en argent à laquelle étaient accrochés un cadenas miniature et une clé. Il y avait également un petit cygne et un ‘E’. De délicates breloques toutes simples mais combien symboliques. Un cœur en cristal parachevait le tout.

Elle lui sourit avec tellement d’amour qu’il sut que les larmes qu’elle versait étaient des larmes de joie. Il avait de la difficulté à avaler tout à coup.

« Pourriez-vous s’il vous plaît me mettre mon collier ? »

Il la retourna, lança les boîtes sur le lit et repoussa ses cheveux sur un côté pour dégager sa nuque. Il attacha le collier autour de son cou et l’embrassa par la même occasion.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. « Merci, Maître. »

Edward eut l’impression que la terre s’était mise à tourner dans l’autre sens à ce moment là.

« Je vais te prendre maintenant, Isabella. »

« N’importe quoi pour vous faire plaisir, Maître. »

Il n’attendit pas et il n’y aurait pas de préliminaires. Il fallait qu’il la possède tout de suite.

« Déshabille-toi, » grogna-t-il.

Elle s’exécuta et retourna sur le lit.

Il l’observa et lui dit, « T’ai-je dit de faire ça ? »

Elle rougit et redescendit du lit.

« Désolée, Maître. »

« Tu vas apprendre à m’obéir. Tu vas apprendre à faire ce que je te dis, et non ce que tu penses que j’attends de toi ! »

Il adoucit ses mots d’un sourire.

« Grimpe sur le lit et positionne-toi sur les mains et les genoux. Baisse la tête et tiens-toi après la tête du lit. Surtout ne la lâche pas. »

Elle tremblait mais elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait voulu cela depuis le début. Il lui avait mis un collier ! Il la voulait vraiment !

Elle suivit ses instructions comme il faut cette fois-ci et elle le sentit derrière elle. Il promena ses mains sur son dos, le long de ses hanches, frôla ses fesses, puis une main agrippa son épaule tandis que l’autre glissait entre ses jambes. 

« Putain de bordel, Isabella, tu es si trempée pour moi ! Qui suis-je ? »

« Mon Maître, mon amoureux, ma vie ! S’il vous plaît ! » Elle faillit hurler sa supplique.

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Il enfonça sa verge dans sa chatte ruisselante. Il cria dans l’oreiller à la sensation grisante qui l’envahit. Il s’immobilisa et elle poussa contre lui, essayant de le faire bouger. Elle était si proche déjà. 

Il serra ses hanches plus fort. « NON ! Écoute-moi, Isabella. Ne jouis pas avant que je te le dise. Tu m’entends ? »

« Ou… Oui Maître. »

« Quel est ton mot ? »

« Vert. »

Il roula ses hanches et se pencha contre elle. Ses mains allèrent titiller ses mamelons, les tortillant et les pinçant avec ses ongles.

Bella essayait frénétiquement de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait l’empêcher de venir sur le champ. Elle avait peur d’échouer.

Pense à autre chose ! Vite ! Foutue merde ! C’est tellement bon ! Aaaarrgghhh ! Heu, mes groupes favoris… Van Morrison, Linkin Park, 30 seconds to Mars, les Beatles, Taylor Swift, heu… bordel !

Elle se concentra sur ses groupes de musique préférés, mais alors Edward interrompit ses pensées.

« Bonne fille, Isabella. Tu fais très bien ça. » Il suça son cou, l’embrassa, le lécha, tout en ralentissant ses mouvements une fois encore.

« Tu es une si bonne fille… »

Il sentait qu’il approchait de sa libération, mais il voulait prolonger le supplice un peu plus longtemps, pousser les limites d’Isabella.

« Je vais m’amuser avec ton clitoris maintenant. Rappelle-toi, tu ne dois pas jouir. »

Elle faillit perdre le combat dans la seconde même.

Les mots commençant par la lettre ‘A’ – ananas, ange, alcool, MERDE ! Avon, okay, peut-être pas, asticot, asperger, BORDEL ! Elle allait venir, c’était imminent. Elle sentit ses muscles vaginaux commencer à se contracter tandis qu’il bougeait en elle et que ses doigts stimulaient son bouton nerveux. Oh seigneur ! Elle allait jouir !

« JAUNE ! » Cria-t-elle finalement.

Edward arrêta immédiatement et il pencha son corps contre son dos, la tête sur son épaule.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, poupée ? » Elle entendit l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je ne peux plus me retenir, Maître. Je vais venir. » Il entendit la panique dans la sienne. 

Elle ne voulait pas échouer et il ne voulait pas que cela se produise non plus.  
« Tu as été une bonne fille d'utiliser ton mot d'alerte, Isabella. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. »  
Et en disant cela, il attrapa ses hanches et se retira d'elle presque totalement avant de buter avec violence au fond de ses entrailles. Bella poussa un cri de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme. Edward sentit ses parois vaginales se contracter autour de lui et l'enrober de nectar, provoquant sa propre libération ; il éjacula en grognant comme une bête. « ISABELLA! »  
Ils s'affalèrent ensemble, à bout de souffle, en sueur et satisfaits. Leurs mains étaient entrecroisées et Bella joua nonchalamment avec ses breloques.  
Ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose et elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait des boîtes à bijoux.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les autres boîtes ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Il lui sourit. « Han-han. D'abord la douche, ensuite le déjeuner et les cadeaux. »  
Ils prirent une douche rapide et se retrouvèrent finalement sur le sofa. Elle avait remis la chemise d'Edward et lui son pantalon de survêtement. Ils avaient mangé un repas léger qu'Edward avait préparé d'avance. Il avait donné l'après-midi de congé au personnel de la villa avec la consigne de ne revenir qu'à 18h.  
Bella musardait dans ses bras. Il embrassa ses cheveux. « Tu es mienne et je t'aime. Je te prie de me croire, Bella. Crois en mon amour, en notre amour. Tu n'es plus toute seule. Est-ce que tu me crois ? »  
Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voyait la sincérité dans son regard. Elle mit sa main contre sa joue et il se pencha pour savourer le contact.  
« Oui je te crois, Sparky. »  
Ils se sourirent.  
Elle porta la main à son collier.  
« J'aime beaucoup ce bijou. Est-ce que je peux le garder en permanence ? »  
« Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de te rendre confuse ? Tu ne seras pas ma soumise en permanence. »  
« Je ne pense pas. J'aime sentir que je t'appartiens, savoir que tu as le contrôle, » dit-elle en souriant.  
« Hmmm. On peut essayer et voir comment ça se passe, d'accord ? » Il n'était pas convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire.  
Il s'empara des boîtes qu'il avait rangées sous le divan. Il lui en tendit une. À l'intérieur il y avait un bracelet en argent avec un symbole en forme de '8' au milieu, en métal rouge. Bella dévisagea Edward, perplexe.  
« Huit ? » Questionna-t-elle.  
Il gloussa. « Non, c'est le symbole qui représente l'INFINI. Deux cercles entrelacés. C'est nous, toi et moi. Moi aussi j'en ai un. » Il lui tendit l'autre boîte.  
C'était une manchette en cuir avec le même symbole sur une plaquette de métal.  
« Edward ! Ils sont magnifiques ! »  
Ils se mirent leurs bracelets l'un l'autre.  
« Nous sommes assortis ! » Dit-elle en souriant.  
Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent. « Oui, si tu veux. C'est pour nous rappeler, tous les deux, de notre amour et de notre relation. Ceci est pour toujours, Bella. »  
Il embrassa son poignet et elle sourit de plus belle.  
« Vers l'infini et plus loin encore ! » Lança-t-elle soudainement. Lorsqu'il la dévisagea avec confusion, elle lui expliqua que c'était une citation du film d'animation Histoire de jouets.  
« Edward ? »  
« Ouais ? »  
« Voudrais-tu me faire l'amour maintenant ? Ici et tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi. » Cette fois-ci elle ne rougit même pas.  
« Avec plaisir. »  
À suivre...

Et non, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je n'ai pas coupé au milieu du chapitre cette fois-ci... c'est bel et bien comme ça qu'il se termine.  
La traduction de la citation du film de Disney est tirée de la version québécoise du film. S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que je ne demeure pas en France...  
Comme toujours, merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.  
À la semaine prochaine.  
Milk


	21. Chapitre 21

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces : 

L’auteure justginger a laissé un court message au début de ce chapitre, et j’ai cru bon de le traduire pour votre bénéfice : 

S’il vous plaît, gardez en tête qu’Edward n’a jamais été dans une relation avec une soumise auparavant. Il n’a jamais mis de collier à quiconque à part Bella, et bien qu’il ait “joué”des tonnes de fois au cours des dix dernières années, il n’a jamais eu de petite amie avant elle. Alors autant Bella est inexpérimentée lorsqu’il est question de “jouer”, autant lui est novice en ce qui a trait à la façon de se comporter avec son amoureuse. Tous les deux sont maladroits de manière différente et vont devoir s’adapter. Ceci est leur périple, leur odyssée…

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 21

 

C’était la fin de l’après-midi du vendredi – lendemain de la sortie en boîte – et il était environ 17h30. Edward et Bella venaient de sortir de la douche et se préparaient pour aller rejoindre Alice et Jasper sur la terrasse et prendre l’apéro avant le repas du soir. 

Jasper était passé voir Edward plus tôt pendant que Bella faisait la sieste. Ils étaient allés se promener et en avaient profité pour bavarder. Edward avait besoin de conseils sur la façon de procéder dans sa relation D/s et il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Jasper. Celui-ci avait été de bon conseil, et après mûres réflexions Edward décida qu’il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Bella.

Ils avaient passé un merveilleux après-midi ensemble. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé ; ils avaient été trop absorbés par leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Bella avait fini par s’endormir et Edward était resté allongé à ses côtés, heureux de la contempler tandis qu’elle était blottie contre lui.

Il la regardait avec admiration alors qu’elle terminait de s’apprêter pour la soirée. Elle avait choisi une robe soleil noire, et elle portait des ballerines de la même couleur à ses pieds. Ses cheveux lustrés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle s’était maquillée légèrement d’une touche d’ombre à paupières et de mascara. Maintenant elle appliquait du gloss sur ses lèvres parfaitement roses et pulpeuses et Edward poussa un grognement sourd ; il avait à nouveau envie de la sauter ! Il sentit son érection qui semblait vouloir s’échapper de son jeans noir peu ajusté et dut faire un effort pour penser à autre chose en finissant de boutonner sa chemise grise dont il retroussa ensuite les manches.

Bella brillait de mille feux ! Ses yeux croisèrent les siens dans le grand miroir et il vit le rouge envahir sa peau délicate. Comment se fait-il, songea-t-il, qu’elle puisse rougir et être timide une minute, et me demander de baiser sa chatte comme un dément la minute suivante ? Bella était un véritable rébus pour lui…

Elle toucha le collier qui reposait sur sa gorge, entre ses seins. Il soupira ; c’était maintenant ou jamais. Il était presque convaincu qu’elle allait très mal prendre ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

« Quoi ? » Elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d’interrogation.

Il s’approcha d’elle et glissa ses mains sur son estomac. « Tu es exquise, » dit-il en embrassant son épaule. 

Elle grogna et poussa contre lui en tortillant les fesses. 

Il rit et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Plus tard, poupée. Mais là, est-ce que je peux te dire un mot en vitesse ? » 

Il prit sa main et l’attira dans le coin salon.

Elle résista un peu et grogna pour de bon. « On surestime les vertus de la conversation ! C’est quoi ta manie de toujours vouloir parler ? T’es pire qu’une femme, Sparky. »

Il ignora sa remarque cinglante et s’assit sur le sofa, la forçant à s’asseoir sur ses genoux. 

« Ça ne sera pas long, Bella. J’ai réfléchi à notre situation, tu sais, notre relation Dominant/soumise, et j’ai décidé de ne pas te laisser porter ton collier en permanence. »

Il la sentit se raidir et la maintint plus solidement contre lui. Elle était encore en train de devenir rouge, mais de colère cette fois-ci.

« Quoi ? Edw… »

« Attends. Écoute-moi, s’il te plaît ! » L’admonesta-t-il. 

Ses yeux s’amincirent et elle respira bruyamment. « D’accord, quel est le raisonnement derrière cette décision que TU as prise ? »

Il voulait rire. Ainsi donc ce qui la mettait hors d’elle c’était de ne pas avoir été consultée dans cette décision. Elle détestait être surprise. Eh bien elle a foutrement besoin de s’habituer ! Je suis son Dom et il faut qu’elle commence à avoir confiance en mes capacités de prendre les meilleures décisions pour nous ! Pensa-t-il avec irritation. 

« Nous nous devons d’établir des limites précises dans notre relation. Lorsque tu portes mon collier, tu dois te rappeler que tu es ma soumise et que tu dois suivre toutes nos règles SANS POSER DE QUESTION. Le collier sert d’incitatif à te concentrer sur ton rôle de soumise. Si tu le portes tout le temps, tu deviendras une soumise perpétuelle, et les frontières entre notre relation de couple et notre relation D/s vont s’embrouiller. Je ne veux pas de toi seulement en tant que soumise. Je veux connaître Bella. Et ça signifie que je veux te connaître EN ENTIER. Nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts pour une relation Dom/soumise 24 heures par jour, 7 jours sur 7, et d’ailleurs je ne suis pas certain que c’est ce à quoi j’aspire. Tu n’as pas moins de valeur que moi en tant qu’être humain ; ton opinion et tes choix comptent à mes yeux, de même que tes espoirs et tes rêves. Si tu es ma soumise en tout temps, mes intérêts et mes espoirs deviennent ta priorité. »

Il leva une main quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il lui lança un regard sévère et elle referma sa bouche.

« Que dirais-tu de porter ton collier les week-ends lorsque nous sommes ensemble ? Du vendredi soir au dimanche soir ? »

Elle le dévisagea et il pouvait dire que ça la démangeait de parler. Il sourit. « Okay, maintenant tu peux donner ton opinion. »

« Je peux faire ça ! J’en suis capable ! J’aime quand c’est toi qui a le contrôle. » Elle faisait une moue et il avait l’impression de voir les engrenages de ses pensées tourner dans sa tête.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que tu n’en étais pas capable. Voyons comment ça se passe, d’accord ? Nous sommes vendredi en ce moment et tu portes mon collier, alors voudrais-tu essayer pour ce soir et pour le reste du week-end et voir ce que tu en penses ? » 

Il lui souriait et ne put résister ; il fit courir une main le long de son bras. Il la sentit frissonner de délice, ses yeux s’assombrissant et devenant brillants tandis qu’elle entrouvrait les lèvres d’anticipation.

« Oui, s’il vous plaît, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Bon Dieu, l’effet que ça lui faisait de l’entendre l’appeler ainsi !

« Okay, Isabella. Tu dois cependant te conformer à toutes nos règles, est-ce que tu comprends ? On va bien s’amuser. » Ils se sourirent mutuellement et elle hocha la tête.

« Si je pense que nous avons besoin de prendre une pause, alors je t’enlèverai ton collier pour un certain temps, d’accord ? Tu vas devoir faire preuve d’ouverture et de franchise avec moi. »

Il embrassa sa bouche satinée. « Allons rejoindre les autres en bas maintenant. Ils doivent commencer à s’impatienter… »

Bella éprouvait une sensation de plénitude. Aujourd’hui avait marqué un point tournant dans leur relation. Edward avait été tellement ouvert et honnête envers elle. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie autant aimée et dorlotée de toute sa vie. Elle avait senti l’amour et l’attention qu’il lui portait même pendant sa punition. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que dans une semaine il allait partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle allait faire quand il ne serait plus dans les parages.

Elle avait été seule pendant très longtemps, mais à présent il lui semblait qu’Edward avait toujours été dans sa vie, qu’il en occupait une très grosse part. Elle avait hâte de débuter son nouvel emploi et de vivre dans son premier appartement, mais il allait tellement lui manquer…

Ils sortirent sur le patio et Bella réalisa que Jasper et Alice devaient être là depuis un bon moment déjà. Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper et ils se parlaient doucement, s’échangeant des confidences semblait-il.

Jasper releva la tête et les aperçut. « C’est pas trop tôt ! On pensait qu’on allait devoir envoyer une équipe de sauvetage à votre rescousse ! »

Bella rougit et roula des yeux à son intention. « Tellement marrant ! » Plaisanta-t-elle. 

Elle porta la main à son bijou et sentit le contour du ‘E’. Elle s’assit et Edward prit place à côté d’elle.

Alice releva un sourcil en voyant ce qui ornait le cou de Bella et sourit à son frère. Jasper sourit lui aussi et dit, « Je vais faire le barman. Bella, qu’est-ce que je te sers comme poison ce soir ? De la tequila peut-être ? »

Edward et lui éclatèrent de rire tandis que Bella et Alice avaient plutôt envie de rire jaune tout en devenant vertes rien qu’à l’évocation de l’alcool qui était la cause de tous leurs malheurs. 

Bella frissonna avant de répondre, « Juste une Eau de Seltz au citron vert, s’il te plaît. » 

Alice lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t’occupe pas d’eux, Bella. Est-ce que tu as vu les jardins ? » Elle fit signe en direction de la pelouse nivelée qui descendait en zigzags jusqu’à une falaise surplombant la baie. 

Bella secoua la tête.

Alice alla chercher leurs boissons au bar où Jasper s’affairait maintenant à préparer des cocktails. « Ça te dérange si j’apporte son eau à Bella ? »

Il lui sourit et lui tendit leurs verres. « Pas du tout. »

Bella se pencha vers Edward et murmura à son oreille, « Est-ce que je peux aller me balader avec Alice, Maître ? »

Il lui sourit, « Oui, ma douce. Nous viendrons vous chercher si vous n’êtes pas de retour quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Les filles s’engagèrent dans le sentier, heureuses de pouvoir profiter de la tranquillité de ce début de soirée. Le chemin passait à côté de la piscine à débordement et bifurquait ensuite vers les jardins étagés, tout en méandres jusqu’à la falaise. Alice prit place sur le banc qui surplombait la baie. Bella s’assit à ses côtés et retira ses ballerines. Elles sirotèrent leurs apéros en silence pendant un moment.

Finalement Alice sourit malicieusement. « Un collier de soumission, hein ? Ou deux… » Elle rit et Bella devint écarlate. « Wow, c’est une méga nouvelle. Edward qui offre un collier à sa première soumise et à sa petite amie aussi ! Je ne pensais pas que j’allais voir ce jour arriver. Et Jazz non plus. Il a tellement l’habitude d’être comme un spectateur dans sa propre vie, tu sais, ne se laissant jamais entraîner dans des trucs trop compliqués comme l’amour ou la romance, et voilà qu’il a une soumise bien à lui ! »

Bella plaça sa main autour de son bracelet infini et sourit béatement malgré son inconfort.

« Eh bien, Tornade, ce n’est certainement pas grâce à toi… Je suis en fait bien chanceuse d’être en mesure de m’asseoir sur mon postérieur vu son état actuel. Alors pour ce qui est des cadeaux, j’ai peine à y croire ! » Bella n’avait pu s’empêcher de taquiner son amie. Elle croyait que celle-ci allait rire de bon cœur avec elle, aussi fut-elle surprise de l’entendre sangloter en sourdine. Elle se retourna vivement et vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Ali ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Bella déposa son verre d’eau gazéifiée et attira Alice dans ses bras. Elle était étonnée de constater combien, en si peu de temps, cette petite femme était devenue importante dans sa vie et comment elle se sentait protectrice envers elle. 

Alice essuya ses larmes avec soin, tâchant de ne pas ruiner son maquillage. « Je suis tellement navrée, Bella, si tu savais ! J’aurais dû être un exemple pour toi et agir de manière responsable la nuit dernière ; au lieu de quoi je t’ai laissée te soûler et contrevenir aux règles et je suis sûre qu’Edward ne voudra plus nous laisser être amies à l’avenir… » Elle posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Bella.

Bella lui caressa doucement le dos et chercha à la réconforter et à la rassurer. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Alice ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n’est de ta faute – j’étais là moi aussi, si tu te souviens bien, et la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, j’avais encore un cerveau. Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit ce matin à propos des choix ? Eh bien j’ai fait mes choix la nuit dernière, et aujourd’hui j’ai dû faire face aux conséquences ! » Elle dévisagea Alice intensément. « Tu n’as PAS à prendre tout le blâme pour ça ! »

Une pensée la fit soudain sursauter. « As-tu été punie à cause de ce que j’ai fait ? Je vais dire à Jasp… »

Alice se leva subitement et mit une main sur la bouche de son amie.

« Tais-toi une seconde ! Maintenant, ne m’interromps pas ! » Elles se dévisagèrent avant de se rasseoir. Sans briser le contact visuel, Alice expliqua, « Jasper ne me punirait JAMAIS pour les fautes de quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’est pas cruel ni vindicatif – et que cela soit clair dès le départ – Edward non plus. Putain, Bella ! Ton ex t’a vraiment joué tout un numéro ! Il faut que tu cesses de penser que tu dois me protéger ou te faire réprimander à ma place. Tu es une telle contradiction ! Tu aimes être en contrôle de ta propre vie et prendre tes propres décisions, mais tu es une soumise naturelle ! Comment ça se fait ? »

Bella la regarda et secoua légèrement la tête. « Pas maintenant, d’accord ? Je suis désolée d’avoir sauté aux conclusions. »

Elles se sourirent encore et Alice décida de changer de sujet. « Alors, ce collier ? Tu vas le porter tout le temps ou seulement durant les week-ends ou ce genre d’arrangement ? »

Bella émit un grognement et Alice la regarda avec surprise. « Eh bien tu connais Edward, n’est-ce pas, Tornade ? Rien n’est jamais simple avec lui. MONSIEUR a décidé que je porterais son collier seulement quand nous sommes ensemble, et ça veut dire tous les week-ends s’il n’est pas en déplacement pour son travail, et on va commencer pendant celui-ci, oh, et ce n’est pas tout ! MONSIEUR va décider si nous avons besoin de prendre des pauses… donc à la base c’est juste les week-ends. » Bella observa Alice plus attentivement. « Tu n’as pas de collier ? »

Alice leva le poignet et secoua son bracelet à breloques sous le nez de Bella. « Si, bien sûr que j’en ai un. Toutefois, comme je n’aime pas porter des bijoux à mon cou tout le temps, Jasper et moi avons décidé que je porterais un bracelet à la place. »

Bella jeta un coup d’œil aux breloques variées. Elles étaient charmantes, et tout à fait dans le style d’Alice. Cette dernière suggéra qu’elles prennent le chemin du retour avant qu’il fasse complètement nuit.

Bella avait recommencé à se mordre la lèvre en signe de contrariété. « Alors est-ce que toi tu portes ce bracelet en permanence ? » Elle avait l’air triste et un peu fâché aussi. Alice décida d’étouffer la fumée avant que le feu ne s’aggrave. 

« Chaque couple est différent, Bella. Jasper et moi, tu vois, on est ensemble depuis longtemps, et on se connaît l’un l’autre mieux qu’on se connaît nous-même. Fondamentalement, nous sommes engagés dans une relation D/s 24/7. Mais nous nous accordons quand même une certaine latitude et nous avons aussi des périodes “mortes”, et même si je porte mon symbole de soumission, je n’ai pas à être en mode soumise à temps plein. Par contre, tout ce discours à propos de respecter son Dom et de faire passer ses besoins et ses désirs en premier, et bien je l’applique comme règle de vie, comme la plupart des couples dans ce genre de relation, d’ailleurs. Je n’ai pas été punie parce que j’ai bu et que je me suis amusée, pas du tout ! J’ai brisé quelques règles et donc il fallait que j’affronte les conséquences. »

Elle s’interrompit car elles étaient presque parvenues à la terrasse principale. Elle fit halte et posa sa main sur celle de Bella. « Je sais que tu es confuse et que tu manques d’assurance, Bella, mais ne doute jamais que ce qu’il y a entre Edward et toi est réel et qu’il t’aime. Être dans une relation D/s, ce n’est pas seulement suivre des règles – arrête de trop réfléchir à propos de tout ! Il faut que tu aies du plaisir avec tout ça ! » Elle se pencha et fit un câlin à sa nouvelle amie. « Je suis si navrée de t’avoir laissée tomber hier soir, mais s’il te plaît, sache que je suis là pour toi, et Jasper aussi, alors si tu as besoin d’une amie ou d’une autre soumise à qui parler, ou si tu penses que tu vas exploser sous la pression, eh bien, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Bella retint les larmes qui voulaient couler et adressa un sourire ému à Alice. Elle n’avait jamais eu une amie comme elle avant. Bordel ! Il n’y avait jamais eu autant de gens si attentionnés envers elle dans sa vie, et elle ne savait pas trop que faire dans les circonstances.

« Heu, merci, Tornade. » Elle rougit encore.

Edward s’avança vers les deux filles et lança un regard inquiet à Bella. « Est-ce que ça va, ma chérie ? » Il rompit l’étreinte d’Alice pour l’attirer vers lui et l’embrassa sur le front.

Elle recula, un peu mal à l’aise. Elle DÉTESTAIT être le centre d’attention ! « Ouais, » dit-elle mollement, espérant qu’il laisserait tomber.

Jasper vint les rejoindre à ce moment-là pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Bella lui sourit avec gratitude. Alice attrapa la main d’Edward et l’éloigna de Bella tout en souriant à cette dernière. « Excuse-moi, Bella, mais il faut que je m’entretienne avec mon frère pendant quelques minutes. » Et ce disant, ils entrèrent dans la villa. 

Bella resta plantée là, hébétée, avant de tourner la tête vers Jasper qui lui souriait amicalement. Il lui tendit une main. « Tu m’accompagnes, ‘Darlin’? »

Elle lui retourna son sourire en prenant la main qu’il lui offrait. « En fait je voulais te parler. » Il ne dit rien et attendit qu’elle continue. Elle prit une grande respiration et il pouvait la sentir trembler légèrement. Sa main se serra sur la sienne. « Ce n’est certainement pas si grave, Bella ? » L’encouragea-t-il.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu savais que je suis profondément désolée pour la nuit dernière. Alice ne m’a pas forcée, Jasper ! C’était ma propre initiative et je suis navrée et embarrassée que tu aies été témoin de tant d’impolitesse de ma part. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je me comporte normalement. Et comme tu es un très bon ami d’Edward, je suis encore plus mortifiée. Voilà. » Bella pouvait sentir les vagues de chaleur aller et venir sur son visage. Elle était diablement honteuse et espérait pouvoir redresser la situation.

Connerie de merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle se soule la gueule devant deux des hommes les plus sollicités et les plus beaux de la planète ? Ma vie est un foutoir ! Sérieusement, je ne suis PAS normale ! 

Jasper ne s’était pas défait de son sourire en l’écoutant. « Arrête d’être si dure envers toi-même ! Sacrebleu, Donzelle, t’aimes vraiment ça un max te mettre dans des situations pénibles, n’est-ce pas ? » Il savait qu’il devait alléger l’atmosphère, aussi se mit-il à faire de drôles de mimiques avec les muscles de son visage. « C’est pas plutôt le job d’Edward ? »

Bella manqua de s’étouffer, mais lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il la taquinait, elle lui assena un faux coup de poing dans l’épaule. « C’est épouvantable ce que tu viens d’insinuer ! »

Le dîner fut encore une fois très animé, même si Alice et Bella se contentèrent de boire de l’eau gazéifiée. Tout le monde rit et fit des plaisanteries, la tension de la soirée précédente complètement disparue.

Après le repas, les deux couples se retrouvèrent dans la salle de détente et les gars lancèrent aux filles le défi de les battre au billard. 

Edward et Jasper furent éberlués – voire même allumés – quand Alice et Bella gagnèrent plusieurs matchs coup sur coup. Bella leur expliqua en riant qu’elle avait beaucoup traîné avec ses amis de la réserve Quileute durant son adolescence et que, étant donné qu’il n’y avait guère pour occuper leurs temps libres à Forks et à La Push, la plupart des jeunes apprenaient très tôt à jouer au billard, aux fléchettes, et au baby-foot. 

Edward était sur le point de préparer la table de billard pour une nouvelle partie lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre. 

« Hé, Emm, quoi de neuf ?... Quoi ?... Mais c’est formidable ça !... Ils vont venir ?... Quand ?... C’est extra, on se voit bientôt, alors. »

Il rangea son cellulaire, le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles. « Eh bien, mes petits amis obsédés de sexe, je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux verrouiller la salle de jeu ; la famille vient d’atterrir et ils sont en route pour venir nous rejoindre ! »

Alice tapa des mains comme une petite fille. « C’est parfait ! Bee, j’ai hâte que tu les rencontres, ils vont t’adorer ! »

Elle commença à s’affairer tout en continuant de parler. « Jazz, peux-tu te charger d’aller en haut et de verrouiller la salle de jeu ? Edward, appelle Rosa et demande-lui s’il lui serait possible de préparer un léger repas pour eux ? Il faut aussi s’assurer que leurs chambres soient prêtes et bien aérées. Hum, des fleurs… je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ce que nous avons ici. À quelle heure prévoient-ils arriver ? » 

Elle n’avait pas pris de pause pour respirer. Edward secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Bon sang, calme-toi, Clochette ! Ils devraient être ici dans une heure. »

Edward, Alice et Jasper se dispersèrent tandis que Bella demeurait dans un coin, cherchant à se fondre dans le décor. Elle était passée maître dans l’art de se rendre presque invisible dans sa vie.

Elle allait rencontrer la famille d’Edward ! Cette famille que, de toute évidence, il adorait. Ces gens-là ne savaient rien à propos d’elle ! Lentement elle ramassa les verres qui traînaient ça et là et les nettoya dans le petit évier du bar, avant de les mettre à sécher. Elle s’assura que tout était en ordre et elle remonta dans la suite par l’escalier secondaire.

Et s’ils ne m’aiment pas ? Et s’ils pensent que je ne suis pas assez bonne pour Edward ? Je ne le connais même pas vraiment ! Qu’est-ce que je connais de lui ? Je sais qu’il aime me dominer et il dit qu’il m’aime, mais pourquoi serait-ce réellement le cas ? Peut-être que... « Tais-toi ! » Bella se sermonna à voix haute pour contrer la crise de panique qui menaçait d’éclater. Elle était assise sur le plancher de la salle de bain. « Arrête ! » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de lui ; elle avait promis d’avoir confiance en lui, en eux. Il fallait qu’elle le fasse, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle aurait de la difficulté à affronter sa famille. La famille n’était définitivement pas son élément… 

Ce n’était pas sa faute si elle avait vécu dans une famille totalement chaotique. Son père et elle se parlaient à peine, et sa mère était une adolescente dans un corps de femme. Bella avait grandi dans une sorte de solitude forcée et avait l’habitude de prendre toutes ses décisions elle-même. À partir de l’âge de huit ans, elle avait commencé à payer les factures, contrefaire des notes provenant de l’école à l’intention de ses parents et imiter leur écriture pour envoyer des lettres d’excuse lorsqu’ils ne se présentaient pas aux réunions de parents/professeurs. Ça faisait plus de dix ans qu’elle n’avait eu à justifier ses actions à quiconque ! Elle n’avait encore rien raconté de cette merde à Edward. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, bien qu’elle sache que sa volonté à lui cacher des choses de son passé était problématique en soi. Elle avait tendance à sortir les situations désagréables de son esprit et à les ignorer. Mais à présent, puisque la famille d’Edward était en route, il semblait qu’elle allait devoir discuter du sujet avec lui. BORDEL !

Elle combattit le stress occasionné par la tournure des événements en faisant le ménage de la suite et de la salle de bain adjacente. Comme elle revenait dans la chambre, elle s’arrêta net en voyant Edward assis sur le lit, l’observant intensément. Il releva un sourcil. « Je t’ai cherchée partout mais tu avais disparu. Tu étais occupée, à ce que je vois. »

Elle lui sourit nerveusement. « Oui, je suppose. Heu, est-ce que ta famille est arrivée ? » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il se leva et avança lentement vers elle. 

« Non, ils seront ici dans une demi-heure environ. Nous avons du temps, » répondit-il tout en douceur.

Elle tourna son regard vers la porte et fit deux pas dans la direction de celle-ci. « Du… du temps pour quoi ? »

Il continua de marcher vers elle. « Bella… »

Elle était parvenue à la porte, à présent, et elle mettait sa main sur la poignée pour l’ouvrir, mais il fut sur elle dans la même seconde, pressant son dos contre la porte, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il secoua la tête, désapprobateur. « Cesse de mordre ta lèvre, tu sais que ça me rend dingue. Tu ne peux pas courir te cacher, alors tu ferais mieux de t’asseoir et me parler, okay ? Est-ce que c’est à propos de ma famille ? » Il prit sa main et la guida vers le sofa. Il s’assit et Bella baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

« Très bien, Edward, tu l’auras voulu. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ta famille et qu’ils sont merveilleux et tout ça, mais moi je ne suis pas douée pour interagir avec la famille, généralement parlant. Je t’ai déjà glissé un mot à propos de mes parents. En fait, je n’ai pas vraiment eu d’enfance. Ma mère est une foutue irresponsable – elle se comporte comme une enfant elle-même. Non, elle est même pire ; elle m’a déjà laissée seule à la maison pour aller faire la fête quelque part avec un mec. Pas vraiment de quoi fouetter un chat, tu vas me dire, sauf que j’avais sept ans, putain de merde ! »

Edward était en état de choc, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Sa mère à lui était complètement gaga de ses enfants, et si ça se trouve, elle les aimait trop!

Bella poursuivit. « J’avais treize ans lorsque je suis allée vivre avec mon père. Il m’arrivait de passer des semaines entières sans échanger une seule parole avec lui. Je cuisinais, faisais le ménage, allais à l’école, m’occupais des courses, et mon père allait travailler, mangeait la bouffe que je lui préparais, regardait les sports à la télé, buvait et allait à la pêche. Edward, ce que j’essaye de te faire comprendre, c’est que je suis habituée à tout faire toute seule, alors mes aptitudes sociales sont presque nulles. Que va-t-il… que va-t-il se passer s’ils ne m’aiment pas ? » Il pouvait voir la panique dans son regard.

Il se pencha vers elle pour la faire asseoir sur lui. « Écoute-moi, Bella. Ma famille est bruyante, intransigeante, et il y a très peu de secrets entre nous. On se chamaille, on crie beaucoup, et il arrive même que nous nous lancions des objets à la tête, mais ils M’AIMENT, et même s’ils ne te connaissent pas encore, je SAIS qu’ils vont t’aimer. Il te suffit de rester toi-même et de les laisser apprendre à te connaître. Elle est révolue l’époque où tu étais toute seule… »

Ils entendirent le bruit d’une voiture qui avançait dans l’allée et Edward se leva, aidant Bella à en faire autant. « Allez, viens, » dit-il, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je dois aller vérifier les préparatifs du repas en vitesse, mais ça ne sera pas long, » expliqua-t-il en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. 

Bella le suivit en prenant son temps, mais elle trébucha malgré tout sur la dernière marche. Heureusement pour elle, Jasper était à proximité et il put l’empêcher de s’étaler tout de son long sur le sol marbré en la retenant fermement par la taille. « Je savais que tôt ou tard tu allais me tomber dans les bras ! » Il rit et la redéposa par terre. Elle regarda par-delà son épaule et ses yeux s’agrandirent en apercevant la limousine stopper devant l’entrée principale. Edward et Alice s’y dirigèrent pour accueillir les visiteurs.

« Viens, froussarde, » lui murmura Jasper à l’oreille. « C’est une bande de fous, mais ce sont des gens bien et ça va aller. »

Ses grands yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il lui fit un clin d’œil. Il garda son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu’ils sortaient à l’extérieur. Ils restèrent près de la porte d’entrée et Bella observa un des hommes les plus costauds qu’elle ait jamais vus à part Jacob s’extraire de la voiture.

Il attrapa Edward, le souleva et le fit tournoyer.

« Emmett, bordel ! Lâche-moi, je ne peux plus respirer, connard ! » Gronda Edward. Emmett le relâcha et ils esquissèrent des mouvements de boxe l’un envers l’autre en riant comme des gamins.

« Un peu de retenue s’il vous plaît, les garçons ! » La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots appartenait à une femme qui devait approcher la cinquantaine mais qui était encore très belle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux couleur noisette. Elle avait des fossettes comme son fils, le gaillard aux allures de géant, et l’adoration qui se lisait sur son visage contrastait avec la sévérité du ton qu’elle avait employé.

« Edward Cullen, viens ici saluer ta mère ! » 

« Aussitôt que cet abruti m’aura laissé tranquille ! » Edward contourna Emmett pour aller prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il la tint serrée contre lui et elle pouffa de rire, lui rendant son câlin et embrassant sa joue. Ils se dévisagèrent et elle prit ses joues en coupe dans la paume de ses mains. 

« Tu as maigri, fiston. »

Il sourit. « Juste un peu, M’man. »

Elle lui murmura quelque chose et Bella se sentit comme une intruse alors qu’elle l’observait sourire à répétitions à sa mère. Il l’adorait et Bella voyait bien que c’était un sentiment mutuel. Pendant ce temps Emmett avait jeté son dévolu sur Alice qui lui criait des obscénités pour qu’il la lâche à son tour.

Une exquise jeune femme blonde sortit alors de la limousine et Emmett s’empressa d’aller l’aider.

« Rose ! » Cria Alice en courant vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. 

Un homme aux cheveux blonds était en train d’aider le chauffeur avec les bagages tout en serrant Alice dans ses bras. Cette dernière était enroulée autour de lui comme du lierre. 

Edward laissa enfin sa mère et se dirigea vers la dénommée ‘Rose.’ Ils se contentèrent d’une étreinte plutôt froide et ensuite Edward marcha vers son père qu’il serra avec affection. 

Jasper tira Bella qui essayait de se camoufler derrière lui et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux. « C’est le moment. »

Comme mus par une force mystérieuse, tous les membres de la famille Cullen se tournèrent en même temps vers Jasper et Bella. Edward s’empressa de la rejoindre et de la ramener dans son giron. 

« Je la tiens bien maintenant. Merci, Jazz, » dit-il tranquillement. Jasper sourit et lui pressa la main en un geste encourageant avant d’aller saluer tous les autres avec son flegme habituel. 

« Alors tu dois être la fameuse Bella ! » Proclama Emmett en s’avançant vers elle pour la serrer avec des manières d’ours. Il la redéposa par terre et ses yeux bleus qui étaient les mêmes que ceux de son père brillèrent malicieusement. « Je suis le frère qui a une belle gueule et voici ma Rosalie. »

La magnifique blonde s’approcha de Bella et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, jugeant de sa coiffure négligée et de sa robe soleil achetée dans une friperie. Bella se sentit rougir.

Elle se sentait trop modestement vêtue tout à coup, surtout en comparaison de Rosalie qui portait un jeans griffé et une blouse en soie qui devait valoir une fortune à elle seule. Elle portait un sac Prada à l’épaule, et comme si elle n’était pas déjà assez grande, elle était juchée sur des talons aiguille Jimmy Choo. Bella avait beau ne pas fréquenter les boutiques de designers, elle savait malgré tout reconnaître un vêtement griffé quand elle en voyait un.

« Bella, » fut tout ce qu’elle dit, comme s’il s’agissait d’un gros mot.

La mère d’Edward, une femme de constitution délicate, vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. 

« Bella, je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin. Mon fils n’a pas arrêté de me parler de toi. J’aime ta robe ; Dieu, ce que je donnerais pour être plus jeune et plus grande pour en porter une semblable avec autant d’élégance que toi ! » Elle sourit chaleureusement et Bella la serra en retour, émue.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mme Cullen. Edward m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je t’en prie, pas de madame avec moi, appelle-moi Esme. Et voici mon époux Carlisle. » Elle se tourna pour sourire au bel homme qui était venu se placer derrière elle et avait posé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Carlisle s’avança et la serra gentiment. « C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. J’avais peur qu’Edward n’ait pris de la drogue l’autre jour lorsqu’il a téléphoné à sa mère avant l’aube ! »

Edward roula des yeux à l’intention de ses parents « Papa ! » Protesta-t-il en riant. 

« Okay les garçons, montons les bagages. Avec toutes les valises que votre mère et Rose ont emportées, on en a au moins jusqu’à minuit ! » Carlisle s’éloigna de Bella, non sans avoir reçu une petite tape de la part d’Esme pour la remarque qu’il venait de faire.

Bella songea que la fin de cette soirée n’allait sûrement pas être de tout repos…

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	22. Chapitre 22

Note de la traductrice :  
Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer  
Auteure de People like us : justginger  
Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Chapitre 22

Carlisle s'avança et la serra gentiment. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. J'avais peur qu'Edward n'ait pris de la drogue l'autre jour lorsqu'il a téléphoné à sa mère avant l'aube ! »  
Edward roula des yeux à l'intention de ses parents « Papa ! » Protesta-t-il en riant.  
« Okay les garçons, montons les bagages. Avec toutes les valises que votre mère et Rose ont emportées, on en a au moins jusqu'à minuit ! » Carlisle s'éloigna de Bella, non sans avoir reçu une petite tape de la part d'Esme pour la remarque qu'il venait de faire.  
Bella songea que la fin de cette soirée n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos…  
Rosalie et Alice se dirigèrent à l’intérieur et Esme se fit un point d’honneur de tendre son bras à Bella pour que celle-ci l’accompagne à la suite des autres. Elle voulait la mettre à l’aise. Alice les conduisit à la salle à manger en expliquant que Rosa avait préparé un souper léger pour les voyageurs. 

Esme sourit à sa fille. « Merci, tu es un ange, » dit-elle en la serrant et en l’embrassant tendrement.

« Bouffe ! » Hurla Emmett en se précipitant dans l’escalier avec les valises.

Tout le monde geignit et Bella les regarda avec confusion.

« Il mange sans arrêt depuis l’âge de deux ans ! » Expliqua Esme.

Il redescendit les marches en bondissant et sa sœur l’attrapa par la chemise alors qu’il allait s’asseoir. « C’est pour tout le monde, Em ! »

Après le repas, tous les membres de la famille s’installèrent sur la terrasse pour siroter leurs boissons et rattraper le temps perdu. Bella observa les sept personnes qui lui étaient étrangères moins de dix jours plus tôt. L’amour qui émanait de ces gens était presque tangible, songea-t-elle. Ils se taquinaient sans pitié les uns les autres, semblait-il, mais il était aussi évident que rien de ce qu’ils se disaient n’avait pour but de blesser les autres. Elle nota qu’ils se touchaient entre eux constamment, de manière presque inconsciente mais pas du tout inappropriée, et cela la rendit triste de ne jamais avoir connu ce genre d’affection.

Elle souhaita pouvoir les peindre, les capter sur pellicule. Ils étaient tous si beaux que ça frôlait le ridicule ! Elle sourit en voyant Carlisle s’asseoir aux côtés d’Edward. Il lui raconta une anecdote loufoque, ainsi qu’à Jasper, et sans même réfléchir il se pencha pour toucher le bras de son fils. Ils envahissaient chacun l’espace de l’autre et gloussaient sans gêne.

Bella se sentait tout à fait inadéquate et ordinaire à côté d’eux. Elle se demanda quel effet ça lui ferait d’appartenir à cette famille. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main courir sur ses omoplates. Elle sourit et leva la tête. Edward s’était déplacé pour venir se planter derrière sa chaise, et il bavardait maintenant avec sa mère et sa belle-sœur.

« Eh bien, nous allons nous coucher, » annonça Carlisle en prenant la main de sa femme pour l’aider à se lever puis l’attirer à lui. 

Tous les autres décidèrent de l’imiter, et pour cause : il était plus de minuit à présent.

Bella monta à l’étage tandis que Jasper et Edward s’assuraient de verrouiller toutes les portes de la villa pour la nuit. Elle se dévêtit et enfila un top sans manches et un short pyjama. Elle entendit Edward entrer dans la suite au moment où elle finissait de se brosser les dents. Il s’appuya contre le cadre de la porte et la contempla dans le miroir. Les yeux de Bella croisèrent son regard ; elle pouvait voir la concupiscence et le désir sur son visage. Elle s’arrêta sur le reste de son corps. Il ne portait que son jeans qu’il avait détaché, et sa ceinture pendait de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il était comme un rêve érotique devenu réalité ! 

Bella rougit à cette pensée. Elle voulait descendre la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon et le sucer jusqu’à ce qu’il demande grâce et qu’il la supplie de le soulager. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Questionna-t-il. 

« Que je veux sucer ta bite et que tu m’implores de mettre fin à ton supplice de volupté, » répondit-elle.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Bordel ! Sa verge était dure avant, mais là elle était carrément douloureuse.

« Viens ici. » Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse.

L’air resta bloqué dans la gorge de Bella. Elle marcha vers lui. Il la saisit par les cuisses et la souleva dans ses bras. De ses longues jambes elle lui encercla la taille. Edward rit de la voir si enthousiaste et retourna dans la chambre avec elle accrochée après lui. Il éteignit les lumières sur son passage.

Bella vit qu’il avait allumé quelques chandelles dans la pièce.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle dans son cou en le mordillant un peu.

Il la serra plus fort momentanément. « Attention, fillette, » grogna-t-il.

Elle le força à baisser la tête et mordit le lobe de son oreille gauche. « Peut-être que je ne veux pas faire attention, Maître, » répliqua-t-elle, et rapidement elle suça l’endroit qu’elle venait de mordre.

« Putain, Isabella ! Je veux te baiser cette nuit ! Je veux que tu me supplies de te soulager avec ma bite ! »

Il retira les bras de Bella de son cou et la redéposa au sol. Elle manqua perdre l’équilibre lorsque ses mains soulevèrent son top pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Il la poussa légèrement et ses genoux butèrent contre le lit, ce qui la fit s’affaler en travers de celui-ci. Edward eut vite fait de s’emparer de son short et de le tirer vers le bas, puis de le mettre de côté.

Son désir de Bella était affolant tout à coup. Il l’avait regardée interagir avec sa famille pendant toute la soirée. Elle était timide, mais les Cullen avaient fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour qu’elle se sente incluse dans leur clan. Il savait combien Emmett et Carlisle pouvaient être charmants, et Esme était tellement heureuse que lui-même ait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Bella, qu’elle l’avait aimée avant même de la rencontrer !

C’était clair sur le visage de Bella qu’elle voulait être aimée de ces gens-là, être acceptée d’eux. Mais simultanément elle avait l’air si mal à l’aise qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir l’envelopper et la transporter dans ses bras loin de tous ces regards posés sur elle. Rosalie s’était comportée comme une parfaite garce et Edward savait qu’il devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle le lendemain matin. Il était furax qu’elle ait fait sentir à Bella qu’elle était inférieure. Il était également en colère contre lui-même parce qu’il avait vu qu’elle était nerveuse et manquait d’assurance, et malgré tout il l’avait laissée seule avec Jasper dans son empressement d’aller aux devants des autres membres de sa famille.

Il baissa la tête pour admirer la superbe créature étendue sur le lit devant lui.

Bella ne ressentait aucune crainte, seulement de l’anticipation. Elle porta la main à son collier et Edward remarqua son pouls qui battait fort dans son cou alors qu’il finissait de détacher son jeans et qu’il s’en débarrassait d’un geste rapide. 

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs dans la pénombre causée par les bougies, et Bella sentit que son cœur allait s’échapper de sa poitrine.

« Mets-toi sur tes mains et tes genoux – tout de suite ! »

Elle ne bougea pas assez vite et il la retourna lui-même. Il se plaça derrière elle et agrippa sa hanche d’une main tandis que de l’autre, il repoussait ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Il la mordit et s’empressa de lécher la marque à peine visible qu’il savait se trouver à l’endroit de la morsure. 

Bella enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers pour étouffer la plainte qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser. « Baisez-moi, s’il vous plaît ! » Elle se mourait de désir pour lui à présent.

Il éclata d’un rire sombre et lui pinça un mamelon. Bella haleta et tourna la tête vivement, l’adjurant du regard. « Je vous en supplie ! » C’était un ordre, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. 

Il s’éloigna et lui donna une claque sur les fesses. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maître, s’il vous plaît, je ne peux… »

« À qui appartiens-tu ? »

« À vous, » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Quelle bite veux-tu dans ta chatte ? »

Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu veux avoir une conversation MAINTENANT ? MAINTENANT, vraiment ? Bella avait envie de le frapper. 

« Juste la vôtre, Maître. Je vous en prie. »

Il rit de plus belle. « C’est exact, Isabella. Tu es mienne ! »

Puis enfin il se décida. Il enfonça sa verge dans la chaleur de sa chatte toute mouillée. Bella soupira de contentement ; elle se sentait pleine, entière.

Edward grogna et ne bougea pas pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Bella. Il se contenta de savourer la sensation d’avoir cette femme incroyable sous lui, autour de lui. Il inhala son parfum ; il ne pourrait jamais se sentir rassasié d’elle. Il se retira presque complètement et ensuite il se fia à son instinct. 

Ça n’avait rien de doux ou d’attentionné. Ça n’était que luxure, désir et avidité. Il y avait une qualité quasi animale à leurs actions ; on aurait dit des bêtes en rut. Il buta en elle encore et encore. Bella oublia tout ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle. Elle oublia que de l’autre côté du corridor il y avait les membres de sa famille, incluant ses parents, elle oublia qu’elle n’était pas le type de femme qui manifestait son plaisir en hurlant à en perdre la voix – à ce moment précis, son phallus engorgé qui la pilonnait sans merci alluma en elle quelque chose de plus cru, de presque violent, à la limite.

Il voulait qu’elle sente qu’elle était sa possession ! Elle ne voudrait jamais personne d’autre – il continua de la chevaucher, tirant, pinçant, laissant sa marque sur elle. Il voulait qu’elle le sente au plus profond de son âme.

Il sentait qu’elle se fatiguait, elle le suppliait de la soulager, néanmoins il s’acharna à la maintenir au bord de l’orgasme, tout près, mais pas tout à fait.

« S’il-vous-plaît-s’il-vous-plaît-s’il-vous-plaît, » scanda-t-elle. 

Il s’immobilisa et ils soufflèrent, tout en sueur, leur respiration bruyante amplifiée par la tranquillité de la nuit.

« Assieds-toi. » Il se plaça de sorte qu’elle soit appuyée contre lui en position assise, et elle pensa qu’elle allait défaillir à cause de l’intensité des sensations qu’elle éprouvait. Il était enfoncé encore plus profondément, et elle était sur le point de pleurer tellement elle avait besoin de jouir au plus vite.

« Je ne peux plus me retenir… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il tira sur son mamelon avec une main et se servit de l’autre pour aller stimuler son clitoris. « Viens pour moi, maintenant ! » Il pinça simultanément son clito et son mamelon et il balança ses hanches contre son cul, sentant sa semence jaillir en elle tandis qu’elle tremblait contre lui, parcourue par une puissante onde orgasmique.

Ils baignaient dans la sueur et le foutre, et c’était si bon. Bella était presque inconsciente dans les bras d’Edward. Il se retira d’elle et la retourna tout en changeant de position lui aussi, mais sans la lâcher. Il enleva ses cheveux du chemin et embrassa son cou, puis ses joues. Bella était en train de s’endormir ; elle couvrit la main de son amoureux qui reposait sur son estomac.

« Edward, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu es à moi. »

Le temps était venu pour lui de dormir. Il renonça au contrôle pour la nuit.

ooo

Lorsque Bella se réveilla elle savait qu’il était encore tôt. La lumière était pâle et douce. Elle n’avait plus sommeil et se sentait toute ankylosée. Elle s’assit dans le lit et jeta un coup d’œil à l’homme magnifique allongé à ses côtés. Il était étendu sur le ventre, la ligne de son dos robuste et souple. Elle pouvait discerner les traces de ses ongles sur une de ses épaules, mais elles étaient très peu visibles. Il y avait aussi un suçon dans son cou. Elle rougit à cette constatation. Génial, exactement ce que sa famille a besoin de voir pour les faire m’aimer encore plus. Maintenant je suis une insatiable accro du sexe. Bon d’accord, c’est vrai que je le suis, mais c’est sa faute !

Bella se sentait revigorée malgré leur séance d’exercices nocturne, il y avait à peine quelques heures de ça. Elle voulait travailler, alors elle se leva tranquillement pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle se vêtit d’un jeans et chipa un des tee-shirts d’Edward qu’elle noua sur le côté. Elle se fit une queue de cheval et passa un bandana autour de sa tête pour empêcher ses cheveux rebelles de l’incommoder. Elle rassembla son sac d’artiste et son matériel pour faire de la photo et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. 

Il n’y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. L’horloge dans le hall indiquait qu’il n’était que 6 h. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rosa était là et elle l’accueillit chaleureusement. Bella demanda du café et Rosa lui suggéra d’aller dehors profiter de ce beau matin qui commençait à s’ensoleiller. Elle lui enverrait une cafetière à l’extérieur.

Elle suivit son conseil et se retrouva dans le jardin où elle sortit son Nikon. La luminosité était fabuleuse à cet endroit et Bella s’assit pour admirer le soleil qui se levait sur le lac. C’était comme une toile de maître ou un paysage de carte postale. Elle s’évada dans son travail, prenant quelques photos et se demandant comment capturer tant de beauté sur pellicule. Sans doute que les images une fois développées ne rendraient pas justice à la réalité. 

Elle aimait être derrière l’appareil photo. Elle devenait alors le prolongement de la scène devant elle tout en restant invisible et hors de la lumière des projecteurs. Elle gardait ainsi l’anonymat. 

Après un moment à prendre en photos la nature environnante, elle alla s’asseoir sur la terrasse pour boire son café et vérifier son vieux Nikon. Elle avait acheté d’autres rouleaux de pellicule pour son usage et voulait l’essayer à nouveau. Elle sortit son cahier de croquis et ses crayons et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la famille qui dormait à l’étage. 

Ses doigts glissèrent instinctivement sur les pages alors qu’elle tentait de reproduire les images dans sa tête : Edward et Emmett pouffant de rire ensemble, Carlisle et Esme se souriant tendrement, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, des traits de crayons bruts, simples et très beaux. 

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et poussa un petit cri. C’était Carlisle. Il vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, souriant pour atténuer la frayeur qu’il lui avait causée.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur. Ce n’était pas mon intention. » Il sourit encore plus, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment repentant.

« Est-ce que votre famille au complet est un croisement entre chats et humains ? » Bougonna-t-elle.

Il rit. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez cette faculté de vous déplacer sans bruit, sur la pointe des pieds, et mes nerfs ont franchement de la difficulté à le supporter. »

Elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire, et à qui elle s’adressait, et elle devint écarlate, ce qui fit rire Carlisle encore plus.

« Je ne pensais pas que d’être furtif pouvait être effrayant à ce point, » dit-il au moment où Rosa venait lui porter une tasse de café.

Il prit le cahier d’esquisses de sur ses genoux. « Puis-je ? »

Bella roula des yeux. Maintenant elle savait d’où Edward tenait sa désinvolture, voyant que Carlisle ne s’était pas gêné pour lui prendre son carnet sans attendre sa permission pour le feuilleter.

Elle recula dans son siège pour l’observer. Il prit son temps et regarda chaque croquis avec attention, passant un commentaire ou posant une question ici et là.

Il trouva la page où, la semaine précédente, elle avait dessiné Edward en train de dormir. Il était étendu sur le dos, les draps avaient été repoussés et recouvraient négligemment ses hanches, un bras était placé en travers de ses yeux, laissant voir seulement une pommette, son nez et sa bouche, et l’autre bras reposait sur sa poitrine. Il avait l’air paisible, repu de sexe et heureux dans son sommeil plein de rêves. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte sur une moue adorable. Un pied dépassait des draps et Bella en avait capté l’aspect sexy. 

Cela fit sourire Carlisle. « Hum, même quand il était tout petit il se battait avec les draps pour libérer un pied. Ça rendait Esme folle, elle se relevait plusieurs fois pendant la nuit pour retourner le border comme il faut. »

Bella sentit la chaleur envahir son visage alors qu’elle rougissait violemment. « Oh mon Dieu, » gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Carlisle se contenta de glousser et tourna la page. Lorsque qu’il eut fini de regarder ses esquisses, il lui offrit de se joindre à lui pour le petit déjeuner. Ils prirent place dans la salle à manger où Rosa avait préparé un petit déjeuner dans le style buffet pour famille imposante. 

Bella devait bien admettre qu’elle mourait de faim. Elle se souvint qu’elle voulait essayer son vieil appareil photo et retourna le chercher à la hâte.

« Tu es très talentueuse, Bella, » commenta Carlisle.

« Merci. » Elle rougit de plaisir.

« Est-ce que tu exposes ton travail ? »

Elle rit de bon cœur. « Non, mais je me suis trouvée du boulot dans une Galerie d’Art à San Francisco. C’est nouveau comme endroit et ça s’appelle Absolute. Quant à être moi-même la vedette d’une exposition, peut-être un jour lorsque j’aurai davantage d’œuvres à mon crédit, et seulement si je suis assez bonne. Je n’ai rien d’exceptionnel, et de nos jours il faut se démarquer dans le domaine. Il y a tant d’artistes archi doués dans le monde… Je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à faire de la photo. »

Edward vint les rejoindre. « Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu’elle vient de te dire, Papa. Bella est une artiste incroyable. » Il se pencha et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonjour, mon amour, » dit-il avant d’aller voir son père.

Il lui toucha l’épaule. « Bonjour Papa. »

« Hé, fiston, tu as faim ? »

« Oui, et en plus Emm devrait descendre d’une minute à l’autre, alors on ferait mieux de manger tout ce qu’on peut maintenant. »

Edward remplit son assiette et prit place aux côtés de Bella. « Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n’es pas assez bonne pour montrer ton travail ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira et redéposa sa fourchette. « Edward, tu es partial, et pour ce que j’en sais tu as peut-être un goût terrible en matière d’art. Les gens ont besoin d’un job pour boucler leurs fins de mois. Sais-tu seulement faire la différence entre un Picasso et un Degas ? » Elle avait parlé sur un ton léger, pour qu’il sache qu’elle le taquinait.  
Elle se tourna vers Carlisle. « Sparky ici s’imagine que tout le monde sur la planète peut vivre sa vie au gré de ses rêves, qu’il suffit de demander pour que les choses arrivent juste comme ça ! » Elle claqua des doigts.

Il y eut un court moment de silence et Bella réalisa que les autres membres de la famille étaient figés à l’entrée de la pièce.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et se mit à parler en même temps.

« Sparky ? » Questionna Emmett.

Bella était mortifiée ! Comment est-ce que j’arrive à me mettre dans la merde à chaque coup ? Est-ce qu’il est fâché ? 

Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, très discrètement, et vit qu’il souriait, le regard moqueur.

« Alors, Sparky… » Emmett ne pouvait pas résister à employer ce surnom tandis que les autres se servaient à manger et allaient s’asseoir. 

Bella sourit mais Edward ne l’entendait pas comme ça. « Em, je te jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! »

Les minutes qui s’ensuivirent furent tapageuses, autant avec les taquineries qu’avec les rappels à l’ordre de la part des parents.

Bella se leva pour se reprendre du café et sentit Edward l’attirer à lui en accrochant la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle se pencha et il lui murmura à l’oreille, « Je vais me venger, tu sais… » Mais il lui fit un clin d’œil et elle rougit, sachant que ça serait un moment divertissant pour elle.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et s’éloigna.

Après avoir terminé de manger, elle recula sa chaise et commença à jouer avec son appareil photo, prenant des clichés à l’occasion. Personne ne la remarqua et elle se plongea dans son univers intérieur.

Edward posa sa main sur la sienne, la ramenant dans le présent. Elle rougit pour la énième fois et s’excusa. « Désolée, j’étais en train de rêvasser. » 

« Je voulais juste te laisser savoir qu’Emmett veut aller faire de la voile. Est-ce que c’est un bon plan pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hum, je n’ai pas du tout le pied marin, » répondit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

« Ah, allons donc ! C’est le moindre de nos soucis. On laisse les gars s’occuper de jouer les skippers et on se prélasse au soleil, on mange, on boit et on potine ! Ça va être super chouette, Tsunami, » l’encouragea Alice.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ça me paraît amusant, » finit-elle par admettre.

« Très bien, si nous pouvons tous être prêts à partir vers 9h30, je vais appeler pour qu’une voiture passe nous prendre et demander à l’équipage de préparer le repas du midi, » conclut Edward.

Tout le monde se leva pour retourner à l’étage, laissant Bella seule avec Emmett. Celui-ci avait proclamé à la ronde qu’il n’avait pas assez mangé compte tenu que Rosalie lui avait pompé toute son énergie – à répétition. 

Son commentaire avait été reçu ainsi :

« Gros porc ! » S’était exclamé Alice.

« Dégoûtant ! » Avait renchéri Edward.

« Répugnant ! » D’ajouter Carlisle, bien qu’en lui lançant un regard approbateur. 

« Je ne l’ai pas élevé comme ça ! » S’était offusqué Esme.

Bella en riait encore lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers Emmett qui la regardait lui aussi.

« Alors, tu aimes mon petit frère ? » Dit-il.

« Oui, en effet, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et lui, il est fou de toi. » 

Bella devint rouge comme un coquelicot.

Il retrouva son sérieux après un moment. « Bella, je suis navré à propos de Rosalie. Elle ne le fait pas exprès de se comporter en salope, elle est juste… protectrice. Ne prends pas toutes ses conneries comme un truc personnel, d’accord ? Je sais que nous pouvons être un sacré morceau à avaler parfois, mais je pense que tu vas être un bon ajout à notre clan, petite. Tu es une bouffée de fraîcheur pour nous tous, pas seulement pour mon enculé de frère. »

Elle regarda Emmett. « Merci de me dire ça. Et pour ce qui est de cet enculé de frère, et bien… il est à moi ! »

Ils riaient comme s’ils se connaissaient de longue date lorsqu’ils montèrent l’escalier, Emmett passant son bras autour des épaules de Bella dans un geste affectueux.

« Emmett, peux-tu s’il te plaît laisser la “petite souris” d’Edward tranquille pendant quelques minutes et venir te préparer ? » Sonna la voix glaciale et hargneuse de Rosalie. 

Bella se figea. Rosalie était là en haut des marches, la dévisageant intensément. Elle se raidit et se détacha d’Emmett comme si elle venait d’être piquée. Elle mordit sa lèvre et poussa Emmett pour qu’il lui cède le passage. Elle marmonna quelques mots d’excuse, puis grimpa les dernières marches à toute vitesse avant de s’enfuir en courant au bout du corridor. Elle trébucha une fois mais ne tomba pas, et elle arrêta sa course seulement une fois à l’intérieur de la suite.

Elle tremblait et se sentait malade. Elle constata très vite qu’Edward n’était pas là et se précipita à la salle de bain où elle vomit son petit déjeuner.

Elle détestait ce malaise qui s’était emparé d’elle ! Elle détestait avoir peur lorsqu'elle était mise en présence de quelqu’un d’irascible et d’agressif. Elle se lava le visage en vitesse et brossa ses dents encore une fois. Elle s’assit sur le carrelage froid et fit un exercice de relaxation. Edward serait de retour d’une minute à l’autre et elle devait se calmer !

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle alla troquer son jeans pour une paire de shorts et remplaça le tee-shirt d’Edward par un top sans manches. Elle enfila ses tongs et tressa ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle prit son fourre-tout et y rangea son bikini à pois noirs et blancs qu’elle avait acheté à Port Angeles, son sarong, sa crème solaire et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle s’apprêtait à chercher le short de natation d’Edward lorsqu’elle entendit celui-ci entrer.

« Tu es prête, ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Où est ton maillot, que je puisse le mettre avec mes affaires ? »

Il pénétra dans la garde-robe. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, il y en a plein sur le yacht. »

Edward s’aperçut que Bella était tendue à la façon qu’elle avait de se tenir les épaules, comme si elle se préparait à recevoir un coup.

« Est-ce que ça va, poupée ? » Il lui immobilisa les mains alors qu’elle finissait de ranger ses effets personnels dans son sac et la tourna pour qu’elle le regarde. Bella garda la tête baissée.

S’il te plaît, ne sois pas gentil avec moi ! S’il te plaît, ne me demande pas ce qui ne va pas ! Elle se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur la douleur qu’elle ressentait à sa main et à sa lèvre et d’oublier celle qui lui pinçait le cœur.

Edward plissa le front en signe de confusion. Il n’arrivait pas à saisir ce qui n’allait pas chez elle. Parle-moi, bon Dieu de merde ! L’implora-t-il en silence. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Sa famille attendait. BORDEL ! LES FEMMES ! J’ai trouvé celle qui est la plus fantastique au monde, et putain de foutoir c’est aussi la seule qui N’AIME PAS PARLER ! Comment cela est-il possible ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que j’enlève ton collier ? » Interrogea-t-il, essayant de passer en revue ce qui pouvait la rendre tendue et anxieuse à l’extrême.

« NON ! Heu – je veux dire, non, Monsieur. » Sa main alla tout de suite se poser sur le bijou autour de son cou et elle le serra comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’Edward le lui retire.

« Relaxe-toi ; as-tu oublié que j’ai dit que nous allions avoir du plaisir ? Eh bien, nous en aurons. Allez, si tu es certaine que tout va bien, nous devons partir. » Il l’embrassa et elle sourit contre sa bouche.

« Est-ce que je devrais emporter ton battoir ? » Railla-t-elle, et ce faisant elle réussit à détourner son attention.

« Isabella ! » Il recula et lui donna une légère claque sur les fesses. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire à son expression acerbe. « Tu devrais avoir appris, après ces quelques jours passés avec moi, que je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre que mes mains. » Il les leva en l’air et les secoua devant elle.

Elle sautilla devant lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Comme elle mettait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et lui lança un sourire espiègle. « Soyez prudent, Maître, je pourrais décider de tout dire à votre petite maman. »

Il s’élança sur elle et elle poussa un cri en courant vers les escaliers, mais s’arrêta net en voyant Carlisle et Esme. Ils lui sourirent et elle esquiva Edward une seconde fois. Il grogna et elle pouffa de rire encore plus fort.

Esme jeta un coup d’œil à son fils ; elle ne l’avait jamais vu si détendu et heureux auparavant. Elle fit mine d’être outrée.

« Edward Anthony ! Tu n’as pas été élevé chez les loups ! Maintenant sois plaisant avec la petite Bella ou alors elle risque de se sauver ! »

Carlisle rit et la guida en bas des escaliers. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Chérie. Nous, les hommes de la tribu Cullen, sommes des créatures primitives, et grogner fait partie de notre nature. Il nous arrive aussi de se cogner la poitrine à l’occasion. » Il grogna à son oreille pour donner du poids à ses mots, et Bella vit Esme rosir et battre des cils à son époux.

Ce qu’elle ne vit pas, par contre, c’est Edward avancer vers elle, et tout à coup elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il la balança par-dessus son épaule et dévala les marches jusqu’en bas. « Espèce de Néanderthal ! Dépose-moi par terre tout de suite ! »

« Edward ! Dépose-la – maintenant ! » Aboya Esme sur un ton qui n’admettait pas la réplique.

« Petite moucharde, va ! » Marmonna-t-il en la reposant au sol.

Il était déjà l’heure de quitter la villa et tout le monde était rassemblé dans le hall.

« Franchement, les garçons, vous êtes impossibles ! Je suis réellement désolée, Bella. Tout ça c’est à cause de l’influence de leur père. Excuse-toi auprès d’elle, Edward, et ça presse ! » Elle lui braqua un regard sévère.

Edward fit une petite moue et afficha un air faussement contrit. « Okay ! J’suis désolé, bon. »

Il se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que tout les autres riaient. Alice tira Bella vers la limousine qui attendait. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Emmett, Carlisle, Edward et Jasper se taper dans les mains les uns les autres. Son moral allait mieux. Elle n’appréhendait plus la journée comme tout à l’heure, elle s’en réjouissait.  
Alice et Bella s’assirent sur un siège, Edward et Jasper prenant place à leurs côtés. Emmett et Rosalie s’installèrent ensemble, bien entendu, et Bella vit Emmett secouer la tête à l’intention de Rose et chuchoter à son oreille. Elle afficha un air boudeur et contrarié et Bella haussa les épaules en tentant un mince sourire de sympathie. Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ?

Elle fut choquée lorsqu’en retour Rosalie lui envoya un regard haineux et continua ensuite de la fixer pour la rendre mal à l’aise. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage une fois de plus et elle opta de baisser la tête et de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu’elle les avait tressés ! Rapidement, elle passa une main derrière pour les dénouer ; sa chevelure se transforma en rideau autour d’elle. Pour finir, elle mit ses verres fumés.

C’est quoi ce foutoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me conduis en mauviette devant cette connasse ? Reprends-toi en main, Bella et ARRÊTE. Elle ne va pas te faire de mal – mais elle peut. Si elle ne t’aime pas et qu’elle le dit à Emmett et qu’ensuite il le dit à… MA VIE EST FOUTUE !

Elle pouvait sentir la brûlure dans sa gorge tandis qu’elle refoulait ses larmes, comme des aiguilles qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu dors, Poupée ? » Murmura Edward. Il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas et il savait également qu’il devrait la faire parler plus tard.

Elle n’ouvrit pas les yeux. « Hum ? Non, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, c’est tout. Cette limousine est tellement confortable… » Elle sourit et s’appuya contre lui. Il repoussa ses cheveux de côté et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. 

« ALERTE AUX EXHIBITIONISTES! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BÉCOTER EN PUBLIC, MON DIEU ! Il faut que les agneaux cessent de crier ! » Hurla Emmett en se cachant le visage à deux mains.

« C’est toi qui va crier, sale petit con, parce que je vais te foutre mon… » Grogna Edward en le fustigeant du regard.

« Ça suffit, les garçons ! Je vous rappelle qu’il y a des dames ici ! » Interrompit Carlisle.

« Oh, je t’en prie, Papa ! » Fit Alice. « Comme si ça avait déjà empêché ces deux zigotos de dire des conneries ! » 

« C’est tout simplement parce que tu n’es pas une dame, demi-portion ! » Rétorqua Emmett en faisant un sourire de connivence à Edward, son allié devant l’ennemi commun.  
Bella éclata de rire. « Tu es tellement marrante, Alice. Tu as d’autres surnoms pour eux, dis ? »

« Ah oui, j’en ai plein, mais mes préférées demeurent quand même Chose Une et Chose Deux. »

« Attends, là. Tu veux dire comme les personnages du Chat chapeauté ? »

Alice se tourna vers son amie. « Mais oui, exactement comme les deux petites merdes dans le livre. Tout ce que j’ai dû supporter à cause d’eux… » Cracha-t-elle en dévisageant intensément ses deux frères.

« Mary Alice Cullen ! Surveille ton langage ! Honnêtement, est-ce qu’on va devoir demander au chauffeur de faire demi-tour ? Vous vous comportez tous comme une bande de mômes ingrats et vous ne méritez pas cette journée de plaisance ! » Maintenant c’était Esme qui dévisageait ses enfants avec gravité. 

Jasper ricana et Esme releva un sourcil en reportant son attention sur lui. Bella remarqua soudainement d’où ses enfants avaient pris leur habitude.

« Je t’ai inclus dans mon sermon, Jasper Whitlock. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Elle les fixa tous jusqu’à ce qu’ils se renfoncent dans leur siège et Bella entendit les autres dire, « Oui, Maman. » Même Jasper et Rosalie marmonnèrent dans la foulée des rejetons Cullen.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la tranquillité, si l’on exceptait les insultes murmurées ici et là et les occasionnels coups portés de façon sournoise.

La limousine se gara du côté du quai et Bella aperçut au moins une centaine de voiliers de types variés.

Edward sortit du véhicule et aida Bella à en faire autant. Il lui prit la main et la guida vers l’embarcadère.   
Il stoppa et lui donna un petit coup de coude. « C’est ici, » dit-il, laconique. Elle regarda dans la direction qu’il lui indiquait et resta bouche bée.

« Ça, c’est un yacht ? » Elle était en état de choc ; le bateau devant elle était énorme.

Edward rit en la voyant réagir de la sorte. « Non, eh bien, en fait on a envie de paresser aujourd’hui, alors Papa a suggéré qu’on utilise son “bébé” à la place. » Il indiqua le nom Mon Esme gravé sur la coque.

« Très romantique, » dit-elle en souriant.

Il reprit sa main. « Allons-y. » Ils empruntèrent la passerelle. 

Bella vit un groupe d’hommes en uniformes saluer Carlisle. Tout le monde monta à bord et fut accueilli par l’équipage. Le capitaine serra la main de Carlisle. Ils discutèrent des conditions météo et de ce qu’ils avaient prévu pour la journée.

Edward la conduisit vers de grandes portes vitrées. « Laisse-moi te montrer le chemin pour se rendre à notre suite. » Une autre suite ? Bella secoua la tête et roula des yeux ; elle lui sourit et il ricana. 

L’étage supérieur était ouvert et surdimensionné. Il y avait des sofas et des fauteuils regroupés ici et là. Bella vit une table de salle à manger et elle repéra même un coin bibliothèque à l’autre extrémité de la pièce. Tout était dans des tons de crème et de blanc cassé avec des bordures en or. C’était facile de voir qu’Esme s’était chargée de la décoration.

Ils descendirent une volée de marches donnant sur un corridor qui faisait toute la longueur du yacht avec des chambres de chaque côté. Edward ouvrit l’une des premières portes et lui fit signe d’entrer.

C’était une vaste pièce avec un lit double dominant l’espace, une chaise et une commode. 

« La salle de bain est par là. » Edward se dirigea vers une porte ouverte.

« Dépose tes affaires où tu veux et changeons-nous. Enfin, tu n’es pas forcée, mais si tu veux bronzer un peu… »

Il retira sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements, et flambant nu, il se dirigea vers un placard dans le mur entre la chambre et la salle de bain. Il en sortit une paire de shorts pour la baignade.   
Bella ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Il gloussa et toucha son épaule. « Hé ? »

Elle secoua la tête et prestement elle se dévêtit pour enfiler son bikini. Elle passa le sarong autour de ses hanches et l’attacha sur le côté. Elle prit son fourre-tout et chercha son Nikon ; elle se tourna pour contempler Edward.

« Tu es superbe, » dit-il en avançant vers elle. 

« Et toi de même. » Elle sourit en levant les yeux vers lui et il glissa ses bras autour d’elle.

« Es-tu prête à t’amuser ? »

On frappa à leur porte comme si on cherchait à la défoncer et la voix tonitruante d’Emmett résonna à travers la cloison. « Amenez-vous, tous les deux, sinon on va tous savoir ce que vous mijotez ! »

« Putain d’adolescent attardé ! » Marmonna Edward en s’éloignant à contrecœur. « Il faut toujours qu’il vienne me casser les couilles ! »

Bella serra sa taille durant un petit moment et se dirigea vers la porte. « Allez, tu sais qu’il ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que nous ne monterons pas. »

Ils retournèrent sur le pont et Bella se dirigea vers les sièges intégrés le long des garde-fous. Il y avait aussi des chaises longues et un bain à remous, de même qu’un espace bar. Elle s’assit, remit ses lunettes de soleil et refit sa natte avec agilité. Elle vérifia son appareil photo et se tourna en direction du paysage alors que le capitaine donnait des ordres pour mettre le yacht en marche et l’éloigner du port. Le lac de Côme s’étendait devant elle, calme et majestueux. Une brise délicate vint caresser son visage et jouer dans ses cheveux nattés. Edward alla lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

Le lac de Côme était vraiment un lieu splendide pour faire une croisière en bateau et Bella ne put résister à l’envie de prendre des photos. Elle perdit la notion du temps et fut durement ramenée à la réalité lorsqu’elle sentit Edward derrière elle. Elle était dans une position précaire, penchée au dessus du parapet.

« Tu dois mettre un écran solaire, Isabella, » dit-il à son oreille. Bella frissonna ; il avait employé la Voix.

Oui ! Elle lance ! Elle compte ! Tais-toi, petite dévergondée ! Son monologue intérieur la fit sourire tandis qu’elle déposait l’appareil photo sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Elle bougea pour se lever, mais il posa une main sur son épaule, la maintenant en place. « Je vais m’en charger. Il y a un petit moment que je n’ai pas touché ton corps. »

Elle sentit une pointe de plaisir se manifester en haut de ses cuisses. Elle l’entendit ouvrir le tube de lotion et frotter ses mains ensemble. Puis elle les sentit à nouveau sur ses épaules. Il massa sa peau pour faire pénétrer le produit. Le long de ses bras, puis dans son cou, repoussant sa tresse de côté, dans son dos. Ses caresses étaient lentes, assurées, fermes. Il l’aspirait dans un tourbillon de désir avec chacun de ses attouchements. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et elle humecta ses lèvres. Il se tenait derrière elle et elle sentait sa verge en érection appuyer dans son dos alors qu’il déplaçait ses mains de ses clavicules vers sa poitrine, son torse et finalement son estomac.

Même si ses mains expertes ne le montraient pas, en vérité il n’était pas du tout indifférent et sa respiration était en train de se faire plus lourde.

Bella ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle était pantelante. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête penchée en arrière contre l’estomac d’Edward. 

« Hhhmmm, » gémit-elle alors que ses mains parcouraient son abdomen. Il les immobilisa et il se pencha tout près.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que je veux te faire en ce moment ? » Murmura-t-il avec CETTE voix. « Isabella, lève-toi et retourne dans notre chambre. Ne parle pas ; tu ne peux pas parler en ce moment. Contente-toi d’obéir. Tout de suite. »

Il disparut et Bella faillit tomber en arrière. Elle revint de sa stupeur et agrippa la rampe. Oh mon Dieu ! Sa famille au complet était juste ici !

L’idée lui traversa l’esprit de ne pas obéir à l’ordre qu’il venait de lui donner, mais elle sentit le poids de son collier et de son bracelet. Elle avait choisi de demeurer sa soumise durant ce week-end. Elle se leva en vitesse et fut soulagée de constater que la famille était de l’autre côté du yacht, ne portant pas du tout attention à elle. Elle s’empressa en bas des escaliers et dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait comme un fou ; elle traversa la pièce et alla regarder par le hublot, qui en fait ressemblait davantage à une fenêtre. Elle entendit le verrou cliquer et se retourna brusquement.

Edward se tenait contre la porte, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il semblait détendu, mais ses yeux étaient sombres et lourds.

« Déshabille-toi et grimpe sur le lit. Maintenant ! »

Je suis saturée d’écran solaire ! Elle n’était pas sûre que c’était une bonne idée… sa famille était tout près ! Elle chiffonna son nez. « Hmmm… »

Edward fit un pas vers elle. « Isabella, je n’ai pas de putain de temps à perdre – fais-le maintenant ! »

Elle baissa les yeux et retira les deux pièces de son bikini, laissa tomber le sarong, et s’installa sur le lit. Elle s’assit au centre et garda ses yeux rivés en bas.

Il enleva son short de bain et la regarda. « Allonge-toi et écarte les jambes. »

Elle rougit de l’entendre lui parler si crûment. Il peut me dire de le baiser, de sucer son phallus et d’avaler son sperme, mais je rougis quand il me demande d’écarter les jambes ? Je suis dérangée !

Cependant elle arrêta de penser lorsqu’il vint la rejoindre tel un animal rampant. Il poussa ses cuisses et elle les écarta davantage, puis il se positionna au milieu, tout près de sa cible. Bella pouvait sentir sa verge à l’entrée de son vagin. Elle se sentait chaude et froide tout à la fois, chancelante et molle ; ses mamelons étaient durs, désespérés de recevoir l’attention de ses lèvres ou de ses doigts. 

Il s’appuya sur ses coudes et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Isabella, je ne veux plus te voir hésiter de la sorte. Tu ne penses pas à propos de ce que je te demande, tu te contentes de le faire. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura-t-elle contre son menton.

Il claqua sa cuisse. « J’ai dit que je ne veux pas que tu parles ! Hoche ou secoue la tête, ou bien utilise un mot d’alerte. »

Bordel ! Elle n’allait pas pleurer ! Elle hocha la tête.

« Gentille fille. Il faut que je te prenne maintenant. Je ne veux pas t’entendre émettre un son. »

Il rua des hanches et elle retint un gémissement en se mordant. Il écarta ses petites lèvres avec une main et se guida en elle. Il s’enfonça lentement. « Regarde-moi, Isabella. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulait crier ; elle bougea ses hanches vers le haut pour rencontrer les siennes et il grogna. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour de bon. 

« Accroche-toi à moi à présent ! » Dit-il. Elle pressa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, approfondissant le contact charnel. Il gémit et commença à se mouvoir dans la chaleur de son sexe. Ça n’allait pas être long. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir et quand il pinça son mamelon, elle explosa, poussant une plainte dans sa bouche. En sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, il se laissa aller à son tour et fut pris d’assaut par un orgasme violent et rapide.

Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Bella. « Tu saignes, » dit-il, frottant sa lèvre avec son pouce. Il l’embrassa délicatement. « Tu m’as dit de ne pas faire de bruit, » se justifia-t-elle.

Son regard s’adoucit. « Pas au point de te faire du mal à toi-même, chérie ! Mot d’alerte, tu te rappelles ? » Il la fixa intensément et passa les mains derrière son cou pour lui détacher son collier. Bella ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et tenta de l’arrêter, mais il secoua la tête et lui sourit. 

« Faisons une petite pause, d’accord ? »

« D’accord. Est-ce que je peux être au-dessus la prochaine fois ? » Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

Il rit et se déplaça de sur elle. « Tellement vorace ! Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant, avant qu’Emmett ne réalise notre absence! »

Ils nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent en échangeant des baisers. Ils remontèrent et Edward alla chercher des boissons pendant que Bella jetait un coup d’œil à l’aire de lecture à l’autre bout du bateau. Elle aimait lire, mais au moment où elle arrivait au coin, elle entendit la voix de Rosalie s’élever. Elle se tenait devant Emmett qui avait perdu toute jovialité et qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Em, je me fous qu’il dise qu’il est amoureux ! C’est un homme de vingt-six ans qui n’a jamais eu de petite amie avant, connerie de merde ! Il s’agit d’une histoire de cul et rien d’autre ! Avec quelqu’un qui s’appelle “Bella”! Et c’est qui, cette fille ? Est-ce que c’est même son vrai nom ? Est-ce que tu as vérifié ses antécédents ? Procédé à un contrôle de sécurité ? C’est une artiste sans le sou qui a vu là une belle occasion et qui a décidé de mettre le grappin dessus ! Tes parents l’ont accueillie à bras ouverts et Alice en est gaga, toute ‘Ooohhh, ma meilleure amie !’ C’est probablement une petite opportuniste comme cette maudite folle de Tanya qui a essayé de tous nous détruire ! Edward n’est qu’un coureur de jupons de toutes manière ! » Ils étaient nez à nez à présent, et Emmett avait l’air sur le point d’exploser comme le tonnerre.

Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était mortifiée, choquée et furieuse. Elle voulait courir pour aller se cacher, elle ne voulait pas être ici, mais elle voulait également gifler le visage de cette putain de vache ! Comment osait-elle proférer de pareilles inepties ?

La colère lui donna des ailes. Emmett regarda derrière sa femme et l’aperçut. Il devint livide. « Merde, Bella ! »

Rose se retourna abruptement ; elle foudroya Bella du regard, impénitente, et en ricanant elle lui dit, « Tu joues les fouines, Bella ? »

À suivre…


	23. Chapitre 23

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture. 

Chapitre 23

Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était mortifiée, choquée et furieuse. Elle voulait courir pour aller se cacher, elle ne voulait pas être ici, mais elle voulait également gifler le visage de cette putain de vache ! Comment osait-elle proférer de pareilles inepties ?  
La colère lui donna des ailes. Emmett regarda derrière sa femme et l'aperçut. Il devint livide. « Merde, Bella ! »  
Rose se retourna abruptement ; elle foudroya Bella du regard, impénitente, et en ricanant elle lui dit, « Tu joues les fouines, Bella ? »  
« ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! » Bella avait dépassé le stade où elle se préoccupait encore de ce que cette femme pensait d’elle. « Pour ton information, mon nom EST Isabella Marie Swan. » Elle fixa Rosalie de ses yeux les plus perçants. Elle ignora totalement Emmett qui, remarqua-t-elle, ne tenta rien pour l’intercepter alors qu’elle avançait vers son épouse.

Elle s’arrêta lorsqu’elle fut à environ un mètre de Rosalie. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu’elle craignit de s’effondrer devant son interlocutrice, et son cœur battait si fort qu’elle eut l’impression que sa voix provenait de très loin.

« Je ne suis pas une imposteur ou une usurpatrice ou quelqu’un qui essaye de piéger Edward avec des mensonges et de la fourberie. Il m’a suppliée de le prendre à bord de ma voiture pour le faire sortir de Florence et l’éloigner de ses fans en délire ! Je l’aime, et il m’aime, et franchement, Rosalie, je me contrefous que tu me croies ou non, ou que tu n’approuves pas notre relation ! Comment oses-tu traiter Edward de coureur de jupons ? Tu n’as pas la moindre putain d’idée de qui il est réellement ! C’est un homme bon, décent, drôle, aimable, passionné, doux, qui vous aime tous au-delà de la raison. Je veux le voir heureux, et ce qui le rend heureux, c’est d’être avec vous tous ! »

Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que des larmes menaçaient de s’échapper. Maudites larmes ! J’en ai marre ! SURTOUT NE PLEURE PAS ! 

« Rosalie, je ne suis pas ici pour détruire qui que ce soit ! Je veux seulement que tu me donnes une chance. Si tu ne peux pas, alors j’espère que tu vas m’ignorer, et de mon côté je ferai la même chose. Mais ne t’avise pas de rester plantée là à dire des conneries à propos d’Edward ou de moi quand nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce pour nous défendre. C’est vraiment courageux, ça, Rosalie, y a pas à dire ! Ce n’est pas parce que je suis une fille réservée et tranquille – et dans des circonstances normales pas du tout chienne – qu’il faudrait commettre l’erreur de penser que je ne sais pas me défendre ! J’ai eu à affronter des gens foncièrement mauvais, et tu n’es que du menu fretin à côté d’eux ! » Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et pourtant il ne fallait pas qu’elle donne à cette peau de vache la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser. » Elle regarda Emmett pour la première fois, et vit qu’il avait un petit sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. « Dites à Edward que je ne me sens pas très bien… » Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers avant que les larmes ne coulent sur ses joues, et regagna la chambre d’Edward. Elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et commença à pleurer sans retenue. 

Elle voulait faire partie de cette famille, et sachant que Rosalie n’approuvait pas sa présence la fit douter des autres membres du clan. Peut-être que la femme d’Emmett n’était pas la seule qui ne voulait pas d’elle ici ?

Edward était accouru à l’intérieur lorsqu’il avait entendu Bella crier. Ses cris avaient aussi attiré le reste de la famille, et maintenant ils se tenaient tous autour de Rose, bouche bée en réalisant que la timide Bella avait réussi à déstabiliser cette dernière. 

« BORDEL, ROSALIE, QU’EST-CE QUI T’A PRIS ? » Edward n’avait jamais frappé une personne du sexe opposé depuis la fois où Alice, à sept ans, avait détruit le fort qu’il avait construit avec Emmett dans le boudoir. Mais à cet instant précis, quitte à recevoir le poing de son frère dans la figure, il avait une envie folle de baffer sa garce de belle-sœur. Il tremblait de colère.

« Pourquoi es-tu allée dire de telles choses à propos d’elle ? Pourquoi ? »

Emmett dévisagea sa famille. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez entendu cette altercation. »

Il se tourna vers sa femme. « Rose, tu sais combien je t’aime, mais tu es une vraie chipie ! Je t’avais dit de te la boucler ! Maman aussi t’avait prévenue de garder tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi-même. »

Rose les regarda tous d’un air défiant. « Avez-vous donc oublié Tanya ? Elle nous a presque tous détruits. Ses mensonges et ce qu’elle est allée raconter aux médias ont failli nous ruiner – on ne peut pas laisser ça se reproduire. Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui elle est, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle fixa intensément Edward.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et Jasper et Emmett s’interposèrent entre lui et Rosalie. 

« Prends ça cool, mec ! » Jasper posa une main ferme sur l’épaule de son ami. « Calme-toi, Edward ! »

Edward respira profondément pour se calmer et recula. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Esme s’apprêtait à le rejoindre, mais Carlisle la retint par le bras.

« Laisse-les s’arranger entre eux, chérie, » lui dit-il tranquillement.

Edward se retourna pour être face à Rosalie et aux autres membres de sa famille une fois encore. « Bella ne m’a jamais donné une seule raison de douter d’elle. Elle a eu plein d’occasions de me trahir et elle ne l’a jamais fait. Elle se fiche éperdument de qui je suis ou de qui vous êtes. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble à cause de ma célébrité. Bella et moi sommes amoureux l’un de l’autre. Je sais bien que je n’ai jamais eu de petite amie sérieuse, mais c’est parce que je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui me comprenne et m’accepte pour moi-même, pas pour être avec la foutue star de cinéma, mais pour être avec MOI ! Bella est cette personne ! Elle me comprend, elle m’accepte, et elle m’aime. »

Il dévisagea tout le monde avant de reporter son attention sur Rosalie. « Bella fait partie intégrante de ma vie à présent. Elle ne va pas en disparaître. Tu dois de sacrées excuses à ma petite amie, Rosalie. Quand toi-même tu as eu besoin de notre aide, nous étions toujours là pour toi ! Ne me force pas à choisir… » Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Esme sentit une secousse dans son cœur. Elle n’allait pas perdre son fils – pas pour une pareille stupidité ! Elle se tourna vers Carlisle qui pressa sa main pour la rassurer.

Rosalie finit par détourner son regard et le reporta sur Emmett. Il avait toujours pris sa défense et elle était sûre qu’il serait son allié maintenant encore. Elle avait tort.

« Tu dois des excuses à Bella, Rosalie, » dit-il. « Tu en dois également à Edward, de même qu’au reste de la famille, mais il faut que tu règles CETTE situation merdique que TU as créée, et quand je dis ça je veux dire TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Carlisle avança. « Bon, ça suffit ! Tout le monde doit se calmer. Rosalie, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rosalie se sentit rougir de honte et d’embarras. Elle savait qu’elle avait causé ce gâchis, et ce qu’elle avait vu dans les yeux de Carlisle et Esme la mettait face à sa petitesse et sa méchanceté.

Elle dévisagea sa famille adoptive et réalisa l’ampleur de ce qu’elle avait fait.

« Je ne m’excuserai pas de vous aimer autant, et je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et dévala l’escalier. 

Edward esquissa un geste pour la suivre, mais les paroles de son père le stoppèrent. « Reste ici, fiston. Laisse-les entre elles pour le moment. »

Il entoura les épaules de son fils. « Hé, vous autres, il est temps d’aller déjeuner. »

Jasper eut le même geste d’affection envers Emmett alors qu’ils faisaient leur chemin vers le coin salle à manger. « Juste une autre journée dans la vie des Cullen, “frangin”. »

Bella lava son visage bouffi par les larmes et prit une grande respiration. Elle était horrifiée d’avoir crié et juré devant Esme et Carlisle ! Elle était sur le point de ressortir de la chambre pour aller affronter la famille, qui était sans doute fâchée contre elle à cause de son attitude effrontée, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.

Elle soupira encore. C’est probablement Edward qui veut me passer un savon. Heureusement qu’il m’a ôté mon collier !

Elle manqua d’air en voyant qu’elle avait ouvert la porte à Rosalie.

« Tu es revenue me dire d’empaqueter mes affaires et de partir ? » Ne put-elle s’empêcher de fronder. 

« Bella, s’il te plaît, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Demanda très calmement Rosalie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« S’il te plaît ? »

Bella fit un pas de côté pour laisser Rose entrer dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte, contourna sa visiteuse et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je suis navrée, Bella. Ce que j’ai fait était méchant et cruel, et vraiment chiant, si je veux être honnête. Je n’ai aucune excuse, sinon que je suis très protectrice envers ma famille, et j’aimerais que tu me donnes la chance de t’expliquer pourquoi. »

Bella pouvait voir que Rose n’essayait pas de la manipuler, et même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder de la rancœur, ce n’était tout simplement pas dans sa nature, et elle désirait vraiment savoir pourquoi la belle-sœur d’Edward se comportait de la sorte.

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu’elle était d’accord et Rose vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tanya est une fille qui fréquentait l’école secondaire avec Edward, Emmett et moi-même. C’était ma copine et nous étions toutes les deux dans l’équipe de cheerleading. Un soir, Emmett et moi nous sommes disputés et avons rompu. J’étais dévastée et j’ai passé un coup de fil à Tanya. Elle est venue me chercher et elle avait une bouteille d’alcool fort qu’elle avait chipée à son paternel. J’étais tellement bouleversée que j’ai bu comme une ivrogne. Je me suis saoulée et Tanya m’a ramenée chez elle. 

Elle a reçu un appel d’un des types qui la sautaient régulièrement, et elle est allée le rejoindre, me laissant seule dans sa maison. Son frère aîné, James, était là avec quelques uns de ses camarades. »

À présent Rosalie avait de la difficulté à garder sa contenance, et Bella mit une main dans son dos pour l’encourager à continuer son récit. Elle savait que ce que l’autre allait dire ne serait pas agréable à entendre.

« James est un détraqué d’enfant de chienne, et il l’a toujours été. Il était en congé universitaire, et il m’a trouvée étendue dans la chambre de Tanya, évanouie à cause de tout l’alcool que j’avais bu. Ses amis et lui ont décidé de s’amuser un peu. Ils m’ont déshabillée… et… et ils m’ont pas… passé dessus… chacun à leur tour. » 

Oh mon Dieu ! Bella sentit sa respiration lui faire faux bond. 

« Ils ont pris des photos de moi avec du sperme partout sur mon corps, et ils ont décoré mes nichons avec de la cocaïne. Ils m’ont nettoyée un peu et m’ont laissée là. Quand je suis revenue à moi le lendemain, j’avais mal, mais je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui m’était arrivé. J’ai vu des marques sur mon corps, et j’ai eu tellement peur et tellement honte que j’ai quitté les lieux sans chercher à en savoir plus. Je suis allée dans une clinique pour obtenir la pilule du lendemain, et je n’ai jamais rien dit à personne. J’étais convaincue que si Emmett apprenait à propos de cet épisode, je ne pourrais plus le récupérer parce qu’il me blâmerait et me tiendrait pour responsable de mon malheur. Je n’ai jamais reparlé à Tanya et elle ne m’a jamais demandé pourquoi. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rosalie, et Bella fut choquée de réaliser qu’elle aussi pleurait en silence.

« Lorsque Edward est devenu célèbre, j’ai été abasourdie de découvrir qu’elle s’était réintroduite dans sa vie et qu’ils s’était vus à différentes reprises. Elle était devenue mannequin, et bien qu’Edward ait insisté qu’ils n’étaient que des amis, cela m’inquiétait. Un soir, Tanya a dit qu’elle était malade, et Esme lui a offert une chambre pour rester à coucher. 

Elle en a profité pour voler des objets dans la maison ; des affaires personnelles et des photos. Et pour empirer les choses, quand Edward a découvert ce qu’elle avait fait, il est entré dans une colère monstre et lui a dit de garder ses distances. Elle a vendu les vieux clichés pris à mon insu aux tabloïds en leur disant que c’était Edward qui m’avait fait ça, et que lui et moi couchions ensemble depuis des années. 

Edward a manqué faire une dépression nerveuse et mon mariage avec Emmett a failli couler à pic parce qu’il était brisé que je ne lui aie jamais confié ce qui m’était arrivé. Je sais que c’est une piètre excuse, mais peux-tu au moins voir pourquoi je suis méfiante envers les étrangers ? Pourquoi, à la limite, j’ai très peu de tolérance ? Esme et Carlisle ont été tellement ravagés par ce qui s’est passé… »

Bella entoura Rose de ses bras. « Je suis consternée que tu aies eu à vivre de telles épreuves, Rosalie. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à quiconque d’entre vous de façon délibérée. Vous m’avez tous conquise, et il n’y a rien que je souhaiterais plus que d’appartenir à cette famille, mais je préférerais encore m’en aller que de faire souffrir qui que ce soit ici. Je ne sais pas où ma relation avec Edward va nous conduire, mais je l’aime profondément et je donnerais ma vie pour lui. S’il te plaît, donne-moi une chance. »

Rosalie la serra plus fort tandis qu’elles pleuraient chacune sur l’épaule de l’autre. Bella savait qu’elle pourrait raconter son histoire à Rose, mais elle n’était pas encore prête à se confier. Chaque chose en son temps. Il lui avait fallu trois années de thérapie avant d’avoir assez confiance en son psychologue pour lui raconter la nuit qui avait changé son existence. Jacob ne l’avait pas violée, pas comme elle s’était toujours imaginée un viol. Non, il l’avait forcée sur son lit et lui avait arraché ses vêtements pour ensuite…

« Viens, petite sœur, allons manger avant que mon époux fasse main basse sur toute la bouffe ! »

Bella était reconnaissante que Rose l’éloigne de l’endroit où ses pensées étaient en train de l’entraîner.

Elles se rafraîchirent le visage et retournèrent en haut bras dessus bras dessous.

La salle à manger baignait dans le silence. Esme et Alice n’étaient pas surprises que les filles soient en bons termes. Esme aurait étripé Rosalie si celle-ci ne s’était pas raccordée avec Bella. Edward, Emmett et Jasper, par contre, étaient muets d’étonnement. Edward semblait vouloir sauter par-dessus la table.

« Pas de sang, mon bébé ? » S’enquit Emmett. 

Bella et Rosalie rirent de bon cœur en s’installant à la table, l’une à côté de son mari, et l’autre à côté de son amoureux. « Désolée, Chose Une – pas de sang ! » Rétorqua Bella, et tout le monde gloussa.

Edward la rapprocha de lui. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Est-ce que cette sal… »

« Je t’en prie, Edward ! N’appelle pas Rosalie comme ça ! Elle ne fait que surveiller vos arrières ! Tu devrais être content de l’avoir parmi vous, » le sermonna tranquillement Bella, cependant assez fort pour que les autres personnes l’entendent.

Edward échangea un regard avec Emmett. « Les femmes ont le don de me mystifier ! Maintenant elles prennent la défense l’une de l’autre ? » Ils secouèrent la tête en signe d’incompréhension.

Carlisle rit de plus belle. « Les garçons, votre mère et moi sommes mariés depuis trente ans et elle est toujours aussi insondable à mes yeux ! » Il sourit à son épouse avec amour et adoration.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la détente et au bavardage destiné à mieux se connaître. Bella, Rose et Alice passèrent du temps ensemble dans la petite piscine sur le pont. Esme se joignit à elles après une petite “sieste” avec Carlisle. Edward et Emmett avaient poussé les hauts cris et demandé à leurs parents de ne pas faire de “saletés”. Carlisle s’était contenté de leur faire un clin d’œil en s’empressant en bas avec sa femme.

Esme, Alice et Rosalie s’assurèrent d’inclure Bella dans leurs conversations, lui expliquant les gens et les événements dont elles discutaient, et elles l’intégrèrent également dans leurs plans quand elles se réuniraient à nouveau, une fois de retour au pays.

Bella hochait la tête en les écoutant, même si elle n’était pas certaine qu’elles veuillent vraiment qu’elle se joigne à leurs activités en famille. Elle apprit que Rosalie et Emmett vivaient eux aussi à San Francisco, mais plus près de Berkeley. Elle aimait beaucoup le fait qu’ils vivent tous à proximité les uns des autres et soient impliqués dans le quotidien des autres membres du clan. 

« Êtes-vous sûres que vous voulez que je vous accompagne à ce spa, le Total Women Retreat, le mois prochain ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Esme sourit et lui prit la main. « Mais bien entendu, petite sotte ! C’est l’idée d’Alice et c’est un truc familial. Les gars vont aller camper ; nous nous sommes déjà assurées que Jasper et Edward n’ont pas d’engagements professionnels à ce moment là. Et puis, parce qu’Edward va être en tournage, Alice va être libre. Elle agit en tant que son assistante seulement quand il voyage à travers le monde. Elle voit quand même à certains de ses besoins, mais en gros, elle en profite pour gérer ses boutiques. »

Bella savait qu’Alice était dessinatrice de mode et qu’elle possédait deux points de vente de ses créations. L’une de ses boutiques était à San Francisco, et l’autre à Los Angeles. 

Elle n’était toujours pas certaine de la place qu’elle occupait dans ce petit groupe tricoté serré ; elle sourit à la dérobée et posa son regard ailleurs. Toutefois, Alice ne l’entendait pas ainsi et la ramena dans le présent.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Bella ? »

Belle reporta son attention sur les trois superbes femmes devant elle. « Je n’ai jamais fait partie d’un groupe, trouvé ma place, alors je me sens un peu dépassée par les événements… Que vous vouliez de moi me semble… difficile à croire… »

Ses trois compagnes lui sautèrent dessus pour lui prouver leur affection et elles se retrouvèrent toutes sous l’eau avant de remonter à la surface, riant et crachotant. « Oh, Bella ! Tu es celle qu’il nous manquait ! Évidemment que nous voulons de toi parmi nous ! » Déclara Esme en l’embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Ils dînèrent tôt et se retirèrent tous dans leur chambre respective. La journée sur le lac les avait épuisés. Bella et Edward restèrent allongés sur le lit et il lui raconta l’époque sombre de sa vie durant laquelle Tanya avait décidé de faire des ravages chez les Cullen. Cela avait brisé le cœur de ses parents qui, au début, l’avaient cru coupable et lui avaient fait passer des tests d’urine et des prises de sang ; les studios qui l’employaient leur avaient emboîté le pas, ne voulant prendre aucun risque avec leur jeune poulain. 

Il raconta aussi à Bella comment Carlisle et Esme avaient perdu des amis de longue date à cause des fourberies de Tanya. Elle pouvait percevoir la souffrance dans sa voix et elle résolut de protéger cette famille coûte que coûte. Cette nuit-là, Edward s’endormit sous les caresses de Bella jouant dans ses cheveux alors qu’il reposait sa tête sur son estomac. 

Le reste du week-end passa à la vitesse de l’éclair et Bella créa des liens plus profonds avec chacun des Cullen. Ils avaient tous l’air de la considérer comme appartenant à la famille elle aussi. Esme fut ravie lorsqu’elle remarqua les bracelets Infini que portaient Edward et Bella. Edward avait passé du temps seul avec ses parents et leur avait dit à quel point sa relation avec Bella était sérieuse. Carlisle et Esme lui avaient donné leur bénédiction.

Mardi s’annonçait une splendide journée, mais le soleil se leva sur une Bella déjà réveillée et un peu triste. Edward et elle allaient repartir ce matin, afin de passer leurs quatre derniers jours ensemble. Edward, Jasper et Alice allaient prendre l’avion samedi, car les deux acteurs devaient être sur le plateau le mardi matin suivant pour débuter la pré-production d’un nouveau film. Jasper et Alice prendraient Edward sur leur chemin vers l’aéroport. Bella avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son amoureux.

Elle n’avait aucune assurance en ce qui concernait son avenir avec Edward. Elle savait qu’ils avaient été gâtés, ici en Italie. Les gens ne le remarquaient pas vraiment et elle s’était habituée à ne voir en lui qu’Edward Cullen, l’homme. Elle était consciente que dès son retour aux États-Unis, il serait Edward Cullen, la méga star. 

Bella rentrerait au pays une semaine après lui. Elle allait déménager dans son nouvel appartement avec Angela. Elle était excitée d’avoir son propre appart. Il n’était pas dans un quartier in de la ville, mais il était situé relativement près de son boulot, et surtout, il était bon marché. Il n’était pas grand avec ses deux chambres à coucher minuscules et une aire ouverte servant à la fois de séjour/salle à manger/cuisine.

Los Angeles n’était pas si loin de San Francisco, mais son camion, Le Chef, ne tiendrait jamais le coup, et elle n’avait pas les moyens de s’offrir des vols sur L.A. tous les week-ends comme Alice planifiait de le faire. 

Elle avait refait leurs valises la veille, ou plutôt pendant la nuit, après qu’Edward se soit endormi. Ils avaient fait l’amour et il s’était assoupi rapidement par la suite. Bella s’était tournée et retournée dans le lit, pour finalement se relever vers les 2h30, incapable qu’elle était de trouver le sommeil. Elle en avait profité pour empaqueter leurs affaires et prendre un bain. Elle avait aussi écrit une lettre à Esme, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie. Elle les remerciait de l’accueillir parmi eux, de l’intégrer dans leurs vies, et les assurait de sa dévotion et de sa loyauté envers eux.

Le regard de Bella se posa sur Edward. À quel moment Dieu a-t-il décidé de me sourire ? Comment la chance a-t-elle tourné en ma faveur ?

Elle sourit et se blottit à nouveau contre lui. 

Tout le monde échangea des “au revoir” et promit de rester en contact. 

La semaine fut très chargée. Bella fit comme elle avait vu ses parents faire durant des années – elle joua à l’autruche pour éviter à tout prix d’avoir une discussion à propos du futur qui l’attendait avec Edward. Elle se garda occupée au possible. Paolo et Marco vinrent prendre possession du portrait qu’ils lui avaient commandé et se montrèrent très satisfaits du résultat. Bella les invita à dîner et ils en profitèrent pour draguer Edward, ce qui amusa beaucoup l’hôtesse mais embarrassa le principal intéressé, il va sans dire. 

Le samedi arriva trop vite, et Bella y réagit en se montrant distante et de mauvais poil. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient réveillés, Edward avait tenté de la tenir dans ses bras et de lui parler, mais elle s’était dérobée, sautant du lit en prétextant qu’elle avait des montagnes de choses à faire. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Bordel, qu’est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? Cela le frustra et le mit en colère. Il l’avait sentie s’éloigner de lui lentement mais sûrement depuis leur retour du Lac de Côme. C’était de petites choses qui, mises bout à bout, étaient en train de le rendre à moitié dingue ! Elle ne le regardait presque plus dans les yeux. 

Elle l’observait quand elle pensait qu’il ne la voyait pas, comme si elle voulait mémoriser les traits de son visage si parfait.

Il l’avait entendue pleurer un soir dans le living-room, mais quand il l’avait interrogée, elle lui avait menti et lui avait dit qu’elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Il savait qu’elle avait des craintes – putain ! Lui aussi en avait ! Il comprenait que sa vie à lui n’était pas facile à vivre, il savait que Bella était aux prises avec ses insécurités et il détestait ses foutus parents qui l’avaient tellement négligée que maintenant elle sentait qu’elle ne méritait pas de connaître le bonheur. 

Plus il tentait de la rassurer, plus elle le repoussait !

Y en a marre !

Il se leva avec détermination et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle était dans la douche. Il tira le rideau et alla la rejoindre. Bella se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« J’espérais que tu te joindrais à moi pour la dernière fois, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Viens ici et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. » Elle s’agenouilla et s’empara de son membre viril pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Aaagghhh ! Putain, Bella ! Il faut qu’on… merde ! Connerie de bordel ! Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir quand tu… Oh ! Putain… » Il n’avait plus aucune chance de lui résister.

Elle se servit de sa bouche et de ses mains pour l’amener au bord de l’orgasme encore et encore, seulement pour battre en retraite jusqu’au moment où il la supplia de le soulager, tenant fermement sa tête pour se préparer à faire jaillir sa semence dans sa gorge. Une fois qu’il eut éjaculé et qu’elle l’eut complètement léché et sucé, ses jambes cédèrent et il s’affala sur le carrelage mouillé. 

Edward ne pouvait plus respirer, encore moins bouger – ses jambes pesaient du plomb. Bella sourit de plus belle et embrassa sa poitrine, son cou et sa mâchoire. « Je t’aime, Sparky, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle l’embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s’éloigna de lui et sortit de la cabine de douche.

« Bella, attends ! »

« Désolée, mon amour, mais Ali et Jazz vont arriver sous peu et je les ai invités à bruncher. »

Elle s’habilla prestement et s’assura que tout était en ordre avant de se rendre à la cuisine afin de préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner brunch pour tout le monde.

Elle devait se garder affairée pour éviter de penser. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de pause, car si elle le faisait… si elle se donnait un moment pour réfléchir, elle commencerait à pleurer, et si cela se produisait, elle savait qu’elle serait incapable d’arrêter. 

Edward s’en allait. Elle restait derrière, laissée pour compte. Or, Bella avait une peur irrationnelle d’être laissée pour compte. Son thérapeute appelait ça “L’angoisse de l’abandon”. Elle savait que c’était stupide et qu’il serait là quand elle rentrerait au pays et qu’elle le reverrait. Mais après lui avoir retiré son collier le samedi précédent, il ne lui avait pas remis. 

Elle était trop effrayée pour lui en demander la raison. Elle aurait dû lui parler, mais elle se trouvait sotte et elle avait peur qu’en lui révélant ce qui trottait dans sa tête, il réalise finalement qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’une fille aussi dérangée et qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine. N’était-ce pas ce que ses parents avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens possibles durant des années ? N’était-ce pas ce que Jacob lui avait répété ad nauseam ?

Se démener à toutes sortes de tâches était une façon comme une autre de gérer ses émotions. Elle nettoya, elle cuisina, et elle se servit du sexe pour distraire Edward. Elle fit le tri de tous ses effets emballés, ayant déjà envoyé deux gros sacs à son nouveau domicile. Angela était censée déjà être installée dans le logement, mais il y avait plus d’une semaine que Bella tentait de la joindre sans succès. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la petite cuisine qui avait été son lieu de prédilection des trois derniers mois. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Elle soupira et mit le percolateur en marche. 

Elle prépara du bacon et du pain perdu et terminait de s’activer devant la cuisinière lorsqu’elle sentit Edward derrière elle. Le courant électrique si particulier qui bourdonnait entre eux était toujours présent quand il était à proximité.

« Bella. »

« Ouaip ? » Elle ne se retourna pas.

« Bella ? » Elle entendait la frustration dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? » Elle continua de s’affairer.

Edward s’emporta au moment où elle attrapait les tasses pour le café. 

Avant qu’elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, il la retourna vivement et la poussa contre le comptoir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses narines étaient dilatées. 

« JE ME FOUS DU PETIT DÉJEUNER ! Parle-moi ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang de merde ? ARRÊTE ! JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU ARRÊTES ! » Il lui criait après sans vergogne, et de la voir fléchir le rendit encore plus furieux.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu avais peur de moi ! JE NE SUIS PAS CE SALOPARD DE JACOB BLACK ! »

Bella le fixa intensément. « N’essaye pas de m’intimider, Edward Cullen ! » Cria-t-elle en retour.

« Tu ferais mieux de commencer à me parler, foutre Dieu ! MAINTENANT ! » Mais il recula, lui laissant de l’espace pour ne pas qu’elle se sente piégée. 

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, mais dans un geste qu’elle n’eut pas le temps d’intercepter, Edward lui attrapa le poignet qui portait son bracelet.

« Ceci – ceci me donne le droit d’exiger que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu arrêtes ton cirque merdique ! Ça fait cinq jours que je fais des détours pour te laisser ton espace privé, attendant que tu viennes à moi ! Tu as fait une promesse, Bella ! Tu as promis que tu me parlerais. Tu as promis que tu serais honnête envers moi… » Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux – Qu’elle aille se faire foutre ! Il la fusilla du regard. « Que dois-je faire ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Enfin il avait pu exprimer sa rage.

« S’il te plaît, remets-moi mon collier. » Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Pas maintenant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Il était confus.

« J’ai besoin de sentir que je t’appartiens, s’il te plaît, Edward. Je suivrai nos règles pendant que nous serons séparés. S’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de ça. » Il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il voyait à quel point elle le désirait vraiment. Il sortit le pendentif de sa poche.

« Tourne-toi. »

Elle s’exécuta et il rattacha le bijou autour de son cou, en profitant pour l’embrasser.

« Je t’aime, Isabella. »

« Je vous aime, Maître. »

Il la retourna et l’attira dans ses bras. Bella le serra très fort et il sentit son corps trembler.

« Bella… »

Ils entendirent des portières de voiture se refermer et la voix cristalline d’Alice. Elle arrivait pile-poil au bon moment – ou peut-être pas…

Bella embrassa la poitrine d’Edward avant de soupirer et de se retourner. Elle quitta son étreinte pour aller ouvrir la porte. « Hé, Alice, Jasper ! Entrez donc ! »

Elle avait un grand sourire accroché au visage, mais ses yeux demeuraient ternes et réservés. 

Edward n’eut d’autre choix que d’aller rejoindre sa sœur et son ami dans le coin salle à manger. Bella recommença à s’animer autour d’eux, papotant tout en leur servant le brunch.

Edward remarqua qu’elle préparait également une assiette pour le chauffeur de la limousine. Quelle mouche l’avait piquée ? Elle revint à l’intérieur, toute pimpante, remplissant les tasses de café et offrant une deuxième portion à qui avait encore faim. Elle finit par aller se placer derrière Edward et il sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit soupirer de contentement. Son contact avait le pouvoir de le calmer instantanément alors qu’elle grattait gentiment son cuir chevelu.

Le chauffeur se présenta à la porte – Edward grogna à la vue du jeune et beau rital. Bella se contenta de sourire à l’homme en allant vers lui pour reprendre son assiette vide.

« C’est l’heure, » dit-il. Il rendit son sourire à Bella, ce qui donna à Edward l’envie de lui donner une baffe.

Bella se tourna vers ses amis. « Je pense qu’il est temps pour vous de filer si vous ne voulez pas louper votre vol, » dit-elle, radieuse.

Jasper et Alice se levèrent pour aller lui faire une ultime étreinte. « Tout va bien aller, ‘Darlin’, » lui assura Jasper en l’embrassant sur le front.

« Parle-lui, Tsunami, » lui chuchota Alice en l’attirant plus près d’elle. Elle lui rappela de lui passer un coup de fil aussitôt qu’elle serait de retour au pays la semaine suivante. 

Le chauffeur prit les bagages d’Edward pour les mettre dans le coffre de la limousine, et soudainement celui-ci apparut devant Bella.

Il leva les mains pour encadrer son visage. « Regarde-moi. » Elle leva les yeux vers les siens. « Je t’aime. Je vais te voir dans deux semaines. Et tu vas foutrement me manquer dans l’intervalle. »

« Okay, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ça va marcher, nous deux, Bella. »

Il va partir…

« Je sais. »

« Il faut que j’y aille, ma chérie. J’ai laissé l’argent sur la table de chevet dans la chambre. Je vais t’appeler dès que l’avion touche le sol. »

Il va partir…

« D’accord. Est-ce que je peux vous demander une chose, Maître ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Embrassez-moi ? »

Il la ramena à lui et leurs corps s’enlacèrent. Leur baiser était urgent, désespéré, et rempli de nostalgie. 

Il sentit le cœur de Bella marteler dans sa poitrine au moment de se séparer d’elle. Il appuya son front contre le sien.

Il va partir…

« Je t’aime, Isabella. »

« Je vous aime, Maître. »

Elle porta la main à son collier et il plaça ses doigts sur les siens.

Il fallait qu’il parte à présent, ou bien il n’en serait jamais capable ! Il tourna les talons, sortit de la villa, et monta à bord de la limousine. Il claqua la portière.

« En route ! » Ordonna-t-il au chauffeur sur un ton presque agressif, et la voiture s’éloigna.

Il est parti…

Personne n’osa dire quoi que ce soit. Edward regarda Alice. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Jasper et elle pleurait. Les yeux de Jasper étaient remplis de sympathie à l’égard de son ami.

Edward voulait retourner à la villa. Il voulait tenir Bella dans ses bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Il ne sentait plus son cœur battre, comme si celui-ci était mort. Il sentit quelque chose sur son tee-shirt et réalisa avec étonnement que celui-ci était mouillé ; il toucha son visage et sentit l’humidité de ses larmes. Des larmes chaudes et salées. Il en fut sidéré. C’était la première fois qu’il pleurait depuis qu’il était petit garçon. 

Il m’a laissé de l’argent ? BORDEL D’ENFER ! 

Bella courut le long du couloir et trouva une épaisse liasse d’euros entourée d’un élastique. Cela devait représenter une énorme somme d’argent. Elle n’arrivait plus à respirer. IL L’AVAIT PAYÉE ?

Elle trébucha dans le corridor, tâtonnant le mur à l’aveuglette. Elle sentit ses genoux l’abandonner en même temps que le bruit du véhicule faiblissait dans le lointain. Son cœur n’était plus là. Elle ressentait désormais une douleur intense dans sa poitrine, comme si son organe vital en avait été arraché, laissant une plaie sanglante dans le trou béant. Elle sentit la fraîcheur du dallage de céramique sous sa joue. 

Le temps n’existait plus pour elle à cet instant précis. Il y avait juste – rien. La plaie s’élargit dans sa poitrine. Rien.

Il était parti ! 

Il était parti !

Elle se retrouvait seule à nouveau.

Seule.

Comme s’il n’avait jamais été là.

Comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

Le temps s’écoula.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu’elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

« Edward ? »

Où est-il ? Où suis-je ?

Parti…

Ses hurlements vinrent bientôt saturer l’air frais de la nuit.

 

À suivre…

Horrible endroit pour vous laisser en suspens, j’en conviens, mais j’aime bien l’idée que vous allez vouloir connaître la suite avec impatience…

Oh là là, pauvre Bella ! Comment a-t-elle pu oublier qu’elle avait fait un arrangement financier avec Edward lorsqu’il lui avait demandé de l’héberger ?


	24. Chapitre 24

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires. 

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 24

 

Elle se retrouvait seule à nouveau.

Seule.

Comme s’il n’avait jamais été là.

Comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

Le temps s’écoula.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu’elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

« Edward ? »

Où est-il ? Où suis-je ?

Parti…

Ses hurlements vinrent bientôt saturer l’air frais de la nuit.

Alors que la limousine filait à vive allure vers l’aéroport, Alice s’installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et regarda son frère. 

« On va veiller sur elle, Edward. Je suis désolée que tu souffres en ce moment. »

Edward s’essuya le visage et sourit tristement à sa sœur. « Je sais, Ali. »

Il s’enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux. 

Ils arrivèrent à l’aéroport juste à temps pour passer la douane et monter à bord de l’avion qui faisait le trajet sans escale de Milan à New York. Edward se sentait comme si quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Il voulait lui téléphoner. Il avait besoin de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. En fait, il savait qu’elle n’allait pas bien, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir la rassurer à propos de son amour pour elle. Il se tracassa pendant presque toute la durée du vol, essayant de dormir quand il arrivait à faire le vide dans son esprit. N’y parvenant qu’à moitié, il se rabattit sur la lecture du scénario de son prochain film. 

Heureusement, ils ne furent pas importunés par qui que ce soit. Alice fit tout ce qu’il fallait de ce côté-là. 

Aussitôt que leur vol atterrit à JFK, neuf heures plus tard, Edward sortit son portable. Il s’était réveillé quelques heures auparavant avec le sentiment accablant qu’un truc affreux s’était produit. 

Il y avait eu de la turbulence durant le vol et il avait été incapable de contenir sa frustration de devoir attendre d’être au sol pour pouvoir lui passer un coup de fil.

Il appuya sur la touche de numérotation abrégée. Elle ne répondit pas. Il tenta d’évaluer l’heure qu’il était en Toscane. Il fallait qu’elle soit là ! Il recomposa le numéro, mais toujours sans obtenir de réponse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ! » Il se tourna vers Jasper, le regard complètement paniqué.

« Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! » Hurla-t-il en rassemblant ses bagages à main avant de descendre de l’avion.

Jasper le retint par le bras. « Putain, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, et tu le sais ! Appelle Emmett ; la famille est toujours à Bellagio. Ils sont seulement à quelques heures de route de chez elle. »

Edward appuya sur une autre touche de son cellulaire. « Em ? Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, mais j’ai besoin d’une faveur. C’est Bella… »

Bella avait froid et se sentait endolorie. Elle s’était recroquevillée en boule et à présent ses muscles refusaient de coopérer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait froid et mal, et qu’est-ce qui diable avait bien pu la réveiller ? 

Sa poitrine lui faisait l’effet d’un gouffre. Un trou noir avait pris toute la place et maintenant elle ne sentait rien.

Le salaud lui avait laissé de l’argent ! Il l’avait payée pour services rendus ! Il l’avait payée pour ses faveurs – et à présent le compte était réglé en totalité ? Elle était tellement fatiguée ! Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

Soudainement, il y eut de la lumière derrière ses paupières – et des voix – de l’action.

« Bella ? »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Bella ? Où est-elle, Em ? » Quoi ? Ça sonnait comme Rosalie… mais comment ?

Em ? Quoi ?

« Elle est ici ! » Bella sentit des mains la toucher. Elles étaient si chaudes qu’elle gémit. Son esprit voulait crier – Nooon ! Laissez-moi ! 

Elle entendit la plainte d’un animal et gémit de plus belle alors qu’elle se faisait soulever et appuyer contre un rocher brûlant.

« Je te tiens, petite Bella. » Une voix profonde – elle connaissait cette voix – Emmett ? 

Elle se recroquevilla dans la chaleur et elle sentit des larmes bouillantes couler le long de ses joues.

« Sh ! Sh ! » Des mains d’une extrême douceur se posèrent sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Elle commença à se calmer. Elle entendit une voix au loin.

« Maman ? On l’a trouvée. Je ne sais pas encore, elle a l’air dans un piteux état. Emmett est avec elle. On va rester avec elle ce soir, et on rentrera au matin. Sûr, Maman, on lui a téléphoné. On t’aime aussi. »

Puis Bella n’entendit rien de plus.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se sentait toute raide ! Que se passait-il donc ? Elle se rappelait de rêves – en vérité c’était des cauchemars – à propos de Jacob, d’Edward et d’elle-même. Où était Edward ? Peut-être qu’il était déjà debout…

Elle se sentit prise de panique tout à coup, et c’est alors que ça lui revint en mémoire. Edward était parti. Quand ? Elle ne savait pas quel jour c’était, elle savait qu’Edward était parti samedi, alors ça devait être encore la même journée.

Mais comment bordel me suis-je retrouvée ici ? Ça semblait être le matin. Elle ne se rappelait pas s’être endormie.

Bella s’assit et regarda autour d’elle dans la chambre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la liasse de billets ! Le putain d’enfoiré ! Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser. Il s’imaginait qu’il devait la PAYER ?

Elle sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers le séjour, à la recherche de son cellulaire. 

« L’espèce de fumier ! Comment a-t-il osé ? » Bella pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux une fois encore tandis qu’elle tournait le coin de la cuisine.

Elle se figea net. Elle savait qu’elle avait laissé la cuisine dans un état lamentable la veille, n’ayant pas nettoyé après le déjeuner brunch. Or, tout était immaculé dans la petite pièce ouverte. 

Elle se retourna subitement et aperçut Emmett et Rosalie, assis sur le sofa, qui la fixaient.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Leur cria-t-elle impulsivement.

Rosalie se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, un pli d’anxiété entre les sourcils. « Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Que diable est-il arrivé ? On est dimanche après-midi. Edward a téléphoné à Emmett la nuit dernière. Il était énervé comme jamais. Il nous a demandé de venir ici pour vérifier si tu allais bien, et Dieu merci nous l’avons écouté ! Emmett t’a trouvée étendue sur le sol, en état de choc ou quelque chose. Nous t’avons calmée et transportée dans ton lit. Alors, bordel, que s’est-il passé ici ? »

Bella tenta de sourire, mais échoua misérablement alors qu’elle sentait ses larmes qui voulaient absolument couler. « Il ne s’est rien passé ! Il est parti – fin de l’histoire. Oh ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas – il m’a payée ! Ouaip, il m’a payée, c’est généreux de sa part, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle contourna Rosalie et se dépêcha d’aller chercher l’argent qu’elle lança à Emmett. Elle sentit l’abîme encore plus grand qu’avant dans sa poitrine ; elle regarda Rosalie et tendit sa main. « Il… il m… m’a payée, Rose ! Il a dit qu… qu’il m’ai… m’aimait et ensuite il… il m’a laissé du… du putain de fric sur ma table de chevet ! » 

Rosalie grogna et lança un regard noir à Emmett. « Tu ferais mieux de dire à ton connard de frère de RÉGLER ÇA ! »

Elle attrapa Bella alors que celle-ci se mettait à gémir et à pleurer. « Allez, Bella, asseyons-nous et Emmett, » elle le fusilla du regard, « va nous servir du café et ensuite nous allons pouvoir parler. » Elle entraîna Bella vers le divan.

Emmett prépara trois tasses de café dans lesquelles il ajouta du lait et du sucre car la petite Bella avait l’air d’avoir besoin de cette merde. Il trouva également une bouteille d’eau. Il apporta tout ça dans le coin salon.

Bella ne pleurait plus aussi fort et elle en était à se moucher et à essuyer ses yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment et s’excusa pour aller dehors.

Il prit son café et sortit de la maison. Il s’empara de son téléphone et appuya sur la touche de signalisation rapide.

« Emmett ? Dieu merci… »

« Edward – putain de bordel, qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? Bella est dans un état désastreux, elle pleure sans arrêt et Rosalie veut te tuer et je vais te mettre mon pied quelque part la prochaine fois que je t’aurai en face de moi ! Tu l’as PAYÉE ? Tu l’as réellement PAYÉE ? Qu’est-ce que… »

« EMMETT ! » Hurla Edward dans le récepteur. « FERME-LA ET ÉCOUTE-MOI ! »

« Grouille-toi, fils de pute. »

« J’ai laissé de l’argent à Bella pour les dépenses supplémentaires que j’avais occasionnées en restant chez elle. C’est une artiste ! Elle n’a pas un rond et elle avait accepté que je la paye dès que j’aurais l’argent. Je n’allais certainement pas m’en aller sans l’avoir dédommagée, alors j’ai demandé à Alice de retirer de l’argent pour la rembourser. Es-tu en train de me dire qu’elle est dans cet état-là à cause DE ÇA ? C’est de la CONNERIE ! Laisse-moi lui parler, bon sang de merde, je jure devant Dieu qu’elle est chanceuse que je ne sois pas là ! »

Emmett retourna à l’intérieur. « Bella, il veut te parler… » Il lui tendit son portable.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non... Rose... je ne peux pas. »

Rosalie lança un autre regard furieux à Emmett. « Elle le rappellera plus tard, » cracha-t-elle, retournant à son amie.

Il sortit à nouveau. « Écoute, frérot, c’est un foutoir pas possible en ce moment ! Laisse-la juste se calmer un peu et ensuite elle te rappellera. Ne t’en fais pas, Rosalie et moi on va bien s’occuper d’elle et s’assurer qu’elle rentre au pays comme prévu. L’un de nous va te rappeler plus tard. Est-ce que tu es déjà arrivé à Los Angeles ? »

« Oui, nous avons une réunion avec le studio dans à peu près huit heures. Je vais aller dormir un peu, mais tu t’assures qu’elle retourne à Bellagio avec vous et qu’elle me rappelle ! BORDEL ! Ces putains de femmes ! Pourquoi n’écoutent-elles jamais ? »

Emmett éclata de rire. « À qui le dis tu. Bon, je ferais mieux d’éclaircir cette merde. On se reparlera plus tard, d’accord ? »

« Sûr, Em. Merci. Dis-lui que je l’aime. »

Edward était foutrement fatigué et furieux au-delà de l’entendement. Il aurait aimé avoir Bella devant lui pour pouvoir lui administrer la correction de sa vie ! Il n’avait pas dormi depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, il avait traversé Dieu sait combien de fuseaux horaire, et il avait juste besoin de récupérer !

Il monta dans sa chambre et ne prit même pas le temps de retirer ses chaussures ; il s’affala en travers du lit. Il s’endormit en pensant à ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

Emmett revint à l’intérieur et Bella remarqua qu’il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux de la même manière que son frère. Il s’assit à côté d’elle, si bien qu’elle était maintenant prise en sandwich entre lui et Rosalie. Quel spectacle elle offrait avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements fripés et ses yeux tellement bouffis par les pleurs qu’elle avait de la difficulté à les garder ouverts ! Son visage était tacheté et rouge. Emmett dévisagea Rosalie avec dureté, lui enjoignant silencieusement de se la boucler.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, penses-tu être en mesure d’écouter ce que j’ai à te dire ? » Elle le regarda et hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il nota qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de tripoter son bracelet Infini. 

« Trésor, Edward m’a dit que l’argent qu’il t’a laissé était sa part des frais de subsistance pendant qu’il était ici avec toi. Tu t’es occupée de lui et tu as acheté toute la nourriture et les affaires dont il avait besoin, et il a dit que vous aviez tout les deux passé un accord lorsqu’il est venu vivre ici. Est-ce que tu t’en souviens ? » 

Bella se moucha. « Heu... ou- oui, mais... »

« Il n’y a pas de mais, petite. Il a payé tel que convenu. PAS pour... services rendus. Il ne te manquerait jamais de respect de la sorte ! Bella, c’est évident pour n’importe qui ayant un peu de jugeote qu’Edward t’aime comme un fou. Le pauvre gars n’a pas dormi depuis son départ d’ici, il est exténué et paumé ! »

Bella rougit de honte.

« Maintenant, voici ce qui va se passer : tu vas prendre une douche et t’habiller. Ensuite Rosalie va t’aider à faire tes bagages et tu vas rentrer à Bellagio avec nous. »

Bella commença à protester mais Emmett lui jeta un regard qui n’admettait pas la réplique et qui lui rappela Esme. « Pas de discussion ! Nous allons également changer ton vol de retour de manière à ce que tu fasses le voyage avec nous. Est-ce que c’est compris ? »

Bella dévisagea tour à tour Emmett et Rosalie, qui lui donna un câlin et hocha la tête en signe d’approbation du plan de son époux. « Ouaip, c’est exact, Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille et nous prenons soin de notre famille. Allez, va prendre ta douche et nous allons tout empaqueter. »

Bella leur adressa le premier sourire qui atteignait ses yeux. « Vous les Cullen, vous êtes si autoritaires ! Mer-merci. »

Emmett l’enveloppa dans une étreinte affectueuse qui lui coupa le souffle. « Pas de problème, petite sœur. Et quand il fera vraiment une connerie, je serai le premier en ligne pour lui botter le cul ! » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et elle pouffa de rire.

Bella alla se doucher. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle s’était énervée comme ça ! Comment ai-je pu merder de la sorte ? Edward ne me payerait jamais pour une baise ! C’est Edward Cullen, la star du cinéma, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de payer pour avoir du sexe?

Oh PUTAIN ! Bella sentit les breloques de son collier. Il va être tellement en colère contre moi ! Je crois que j’ai brisé toutes les règles à part celle qui concerne l’épilation de ma chatte ! Je me demande combien de coups de fouet je vais prendre cette fois ? Et pourquoi bordel est-ce que ça m’excite ? Il a voulu me parler et je lui ai presque dit d’aller se faire voir ailleurs ! Merde ! Je lui ai PROMIS de suivre les règles pendant que je portais le collier, et moins d’une demi heure plus tard, je les ai toutes bafouées ! Je l’ai poussé au loin exactement comme ILS l’ont fait avec moi ! 

Bella savait qu’il fallait qu’elle redresse la situation. Il y avait un gros problème à régler. Elle savait que son manque de confiance en lui l’avait énormément blessé.

Elle ne s’éternisa pas dans la douche. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois qu’elle fut propre et qu’elle eut lavé ses cheveux. 

Elle se choisit une paire de jeans moulants et un chemisier bleu. Elle mit ses baskets Converse et se fit une queue de cheval très haut sur sa tête.

On frappa à sa porte. C’était Rosalie et Bella la laissa entrer.

« Est-ce que je peux t’aider à empaqueter tes affaires ? » 

« Bien sûr. Il n’y a plus beaucoup d’effets à ranger dans mes valises parce que j’ai déjà envoyé mon matériel d’art à San Francisco, de même que la plupart de mes fringues. »

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour empaqueter le reste de ses vêtements et ses produits de toilette. Elles nettoyèrent et Bella dépouilla le lit de ses draps et prit toutes les serviettes afin de lancer une brassée de linge à laver. Elle fit le tour du cottage pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait rien oublié.

Elle vérifia soigneusement qu’elle avait sa copie des ″Règles″ dans son sac d’art avec son cahier de croquis. Son ordinateur portable était rangé dans son bagage à main. Elle prit la liasse d’euros des mains d’Emmett en rougissant tandis qu’il lui souriait avec bienveillance.

Bella verrouilla la petite maison et ils se rendirent chez Maria. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et promit de rester en contact.

Elle dormit pendant la majeure partie du trajet et lorsqu’elle se réveilla, elle observa Rosalie qui faisait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure d’Emmett tandis qu’il conduisait. Ils se parlaient à voix basse, et à une occasion elle vit Emmett prendre la main de Rosalie et embrasser son poignet et sa paume et elle se sentit comme une intruse assistant à un moment très intime.

Elle voyait Rosalie sous un jour différent. Elle y réfléchissait et réalisa qu’elle avait été prise sous l’aile de celle qui s’était donnée pour mission de protéger la famille. C’était rassurant. Elle ne se sentait plus seule comme avant. 

Lorsque la voiture se gara dans l’allée devant la maison familière, Esme accourut à l’extérieur et vint ouvrir la portière. « Mon petit cœur, je suis si contente que tu nous sois revenue ! » Elle étreignit Bella et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Tu nous as causé beaucoup d’inquiétude, jeune demoiselle ! » Esme fronçait les sourcils, mais son ton très doux contredisait son expression un peu sévère. « Viens, Bella. Rentrons et allons boire un bon thé glacé. » Elle se tourna pour prendre le bras de Rose aussi. « Emmett, monte les bagages de Bella à sa chambre, s’il te plaît. »

Carlisle était en train de lire sur la terrasse et releva le nez de sa lecture en les entendant marcher vers lui. Il sourit en voyant Bella et se leva. « Bienvenue à la maison, petite Bella. » Tout comme sa femme avant lui, il la serra sans ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse et l’embrassa, mais sur le front. Il la tint contre lui pendant un moment avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer, « Mon fils est peut-être un peu voyou, mais ne doute jamais de ce qu’il ressent pour toi. Il t’aime vraiment, trésor. » Il recula pour mieux la dévisager.

Elle sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux et elle l’embrassa impulsivement sur la joue. « Merci de me dire ça, Carlisle. J’avais vraiment besoin de l’entendre. » Elle lui sourit et s’assit sur un des sofas. Esme remplit de grands verres de thé glacé agrémenté de tranches de citron. 

Rosalie et Emmett les rejoignirent et ils bavardèrent à bâtons rompus pendant un moment. Emmett vint s’asseoir à côté de Bella. « Il faut que tu appelles Edward, petite B. Il a une réunion plus tard, mais tu dois lui donner un répit et lui téléphoner. Foutre Dieu, tu le mènes par sa queue ! »

« Emmett ! »

« Désolé, M’man, mais c’est vrai. » Emmett éclata de rire, et tout à coup tout le monde en fit autant, à part Bella.

« Quoi ? » Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était si drôle.

Esme rit au point d’en pleurer et dut s’essuyer les yeux. « Oh, ma chérie, Edward était tellement hors de lui qu’il a presque fallu le maîtriser à bord de l’avion, et ensuite, une fois atterri à New York, il a failli être appréhendé pour avoir tenté de débarquer de l’avion encore en marche ! Va vite passer un coup de fil à ton homme, mon cœur. »

Bella secoua la tête en se rendant à sa chambre, qui était bien sûr la suite d’Edward. Alors qu’elle se tenait devant la porte, elle sentit une tristesse aiguë s’emparer d’elle, mais cette fois-ci elle se raisonna. Elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de s’armer d’aplomb pour affronter les prochaines minutes, il fallait, comme le disait si bien Alice, qu’elle sache faire face à la musique !

Elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Alors qu’elle se lavait les mains, elle se rappela que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il y avait le reflet d’Edward dans le miroir tandis qu’il la regardait faire ses ablutions, appuyé nonchalamment à la porte. Elle sentit une larme solitaire ruisseler sur sa joue. Elle était si stupide !

De retour dans la chambre, elle alla ouvrir les portes qui donnaient accès au balcon. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d’Alice. Elle avait besoin de discuter avec son amie avant de parler à Edward.

« Bella ? Oh Dieu merci ! » S’exclama Alice dès la première sonnerie.

« On était tellement angoissés ! J’ai à peine dormi parce que je n’arrêtais pas de me demander si tu allais complètement paniquer ou te sauver en courant et regarde ce qui est arrivé ! Où es-tu ? Et surtout ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m’entends ? » Bella entendit la voix d’Alice se briser sur ses derniers mots et elle commença à pleurer en réalisant que son amie était en larmes.

« Ali, je... je suis navrée ! »

« Hé ‘Darlin’, nous t’avons mise sur le haut parleur. » La voix de Jasper était calme et apaisante. 

« Hé Jazz. Tu es toujours là, Ali ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr que j’suis là, et je te pardonne. »

« J’ai vraiment merdé cette fois-ci, Alice. J’ai passé la semaine à me faire un sang d’encre, et au lieu d’en parler à Edward, je l’ai repoussé et je sais que je l’ai blessé. Et pas qu’un peu. Puis il a laissé l’argent pour moi et j’ai eu... une crise de panique, je suppose. Euh, ça a déclenché un truc dont je pensais m’être guérie et... putain Ali, j’ai fait un beau gâchis, quoi. 

Aussi, je pense que je vais rentrer aux États-Unis avec Emmett et Rosalie. Je suis de retour à la villa avec les parents et ils ont été très gentils et ne me sont pas tombés dessus à propos de la situation. Je suis juste très inquiète de la façon dont Edward va réagir. Je veux vraiment que ça marche, je veux être sa soumise, oh merde ! Est-ce que je t’ai dit que je porte mon collier ? Ouais, ça veut dire que je suis encore plus foutue ! Je lui ai demandé de me le remettre, si bien que c’est comme si j’avais ajouté l’insulte à l’injure ! Alors, qu’est-ce que je lui dis ? Comment même énoncer le début d’une excuse et lui expliquer à quel point je suis consternée d’avoir provoqué ce drame ?... Alice ?... Jasper ? Il faut que vous me disiez quoi faire ! »

Il y eut un silence et Bella sentit les petits poils sur sa nuque se redresser. Ce n’était pas bon signe. 

« Tornade ? » Elle entendit des voix en arrière plan. « J’imagine que ça impliquera beaucoup de moments passés à genoux ou même au ras du sol pour lui demander pardon, et de la douleur, hein ? » Elle essayait de faire du sarcasme pour alléger la situation.

Silence. Bella entendit le téléphone se déconnecter du haut parleur.

« Isabella. » BORDEL !

« Heu... Maître ? » Sa voix n’était qu’un petit cri.

« Eh bien, ce n’est certainement pas le putain de Lapin de Pâques ! » Elle pouvait sentir sa colère froide par-delà l’océan.

« Heu... Oui ? »

« Oui, QUOI ? »

« Oui, Maître ? » 

« Je vais te dire ce qu’il en est tout de suite, fillette. » C’était si bon d’entendre sa voix, que Bella en aurait pleuré.

« Vendredi à 18h, tu vas te présenter à ma résidence à Sausalito. Alice va te laisser entrer. Tu devras avoir tes affaires pour le weekend. Tu vas déposer ton sac dans ma chambre, et ensuite tu vas te rendre dans la salle de jeux. Tu vas te mettre en position et tu vas m’attendre. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Oui, Maître, mais... » Quoi ? Vendredi ?

« Mais quoi, Isabella ? » Son ton était impatient.

« Vendredi, Monsieur ? »

« Tu rentres au pays mardi. Alice va te cueillir à l’aéroport pour te reconduire chez toi. Tu vas défaire tes valises et te changer, et ensuite tu vas préparer un bagage car tu vas aller passer le reste de la semaine chez Alice. Quant à moi, je serai de retour vendredi. Et, Isabella ? »

Voilà la partie la plus à craindre. Elle roula des yeux.

« Oui, Maître? »

« Il va y avoir de la douleur, alors inutile de t’encombrer de sous-vêtements parce que tu n’auras pas la permission d’en porter, ni l’envie non plus. »

« D’ac... D’accord, Maître. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Bella pouvait l’entendre respirer. Il lui manquait tellement.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, Poupée ? » Enfin il se manifestait. Son Edward. Elle entendait l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour elle dans sa voix.

« Je... je suis désolée ! Je n’ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé ! Je le reprendrais si je le pouvais. Je t’aime tellement. » Elle recommença à pleurer.

« Sshhh ! Ne pleure pas, Bella. S’il te plaît ne pleure pas. Ça va aller. Rien ne s’apprend sans traverser de difficultés. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes ensemble dans ça. Je t’aime, plus que ma propre vie. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Okay. Alors dis-moi, heu, tu ne voudrais pas y aller plus mollo avec la douleur vendredi soir ? » Elle serait stupide de ne pas tenter d’échapper à la partie la plus désagréable de sa punition !

Edward rit très fort, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il sentit la tension s’évacuer de son organisme telle l’eau sale dans les égouts.

« N’y songe même pas, fillette. Tu as plus que mérité ce châtiment. »

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se lamente et qu’elle gémisse, mais elle se contenta de dire, « Je sais. Tu as raison. »

Ils se parlèrent encore un peu, et ensuite Edward dut partir. Elle promit de le rappeler le jour suivant.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux lorsqu’elle retourna en bas. Elle le reverrait dans quelques jours ! 

Elle alla rejoindre Rosalie dans le salon. Celle-ci lui sourit. « Tu as l’air d’aller mieux. Est-ce que ton cul est toujours intact ou bien n’en a-t-il fait qu’une bouchée ? » 

Bella rougit et haussa les épaules. Si seulement elle savait ! « Ouais, on a parlé, et tout est réglé. D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, nous repartons très bientôt ? »

« Ouaip ! On devrait être à la maison mardi soir. Allez, viens, nous sortons dîner en ville. »

« Mais je n’ai rien à me mettre pour sortir ! »

Rosalie rit de bon cœur en l’entraînant vers les escaliers. « N’as-tu pas rencontré Alice ? Entre elle, Esme et moi, je suis certaine qu’on va trouver un truc que tu peux porter. Maintenant je ne veux plus que tu te tracasses avec quoi que ce soit, petite sœur. Tu peux prendre une douche et je viendrai t’aider à te préparer. »

« Tellement autoritaire, » maugréa Bella, mais son visage était rayonnant à présent.

Le dîner fut des plus agréables et les Cullen enveloppèrent Bella dans un cocon d’amour et de chaleur humaine. Emmett n’arrêta pas de la taquiner, et Carlisle et Esme se montrèrent charmants et tendres envers elle. Rosalie la fit rire avec des anecdotes à propos de la famille et des amis. Bella fut surprise d’apprendre que Garrett et Kate Roman étaient des amis des Cullen. Elle savait que Garrett était le mentor BDSM d’Edward et que ce dernier les tenait en très haute estime.

Edward lui avait d’ailleurs demandé si elle serait heureuse de les rencontrer et de leur donner la permission d’être ses mentors à elle aussi. Il lui avait aussi demandé si elle voudrait les regarder faire une ou deux séances devant eux, dans l’intimité de sa salle de jeux, histoire de l’aider et de lui procurer un peu d’expérience en la matière. Il lui avait expliqué qu’ils ne participeraient pas aux scènes et se contenteraient de les regarder. Cela avait intrigué et excité Bella, elle y avait réfléchi et avait accepté.

Edward avait parlé aux Roman et ils avaient été tellement heureux à propos de sa rencontre avec Bella, qu’ils avaient accepté immédiatement.

Les deux jours restants passèrent très vite et Bella était détendue et heureuse lorsque vint le moment de faire sa valise pour la dernière fois. 

Carlisle et Esme ne partaient pas en même temps que les enfants et durent leur dire au revoir quand ceux-ci prirent le chemin de l’aéroport. 

Esme avait fait promettre à Bella de venir “à la maison” pour Thanksgiving. Les parents de Bella n’avaient jamais été du genre à célébrer les vacances, comme elle l’expliqua au matin pendant le petit déjeuner, mais elle était secrètement ravie d’avoir été conviée chez les Cullen. 

La famille avait fixé Bella comme si elle avait deux têtes lorsqu’elle avait admis qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de vrai dîner de Thanksgiving. Elle avait évité de s’attarder sur le sujet, expliquant que son père avait l’habitude de travailler durant ce congé, et que lorsqu’elle vivait avec sa mère, Renée n’était pas toujours là pendant cette journée si spéciale. 

« Et qu’en est-il de Noël ? » Demanda Esme, devinant la réponse avant même que Bella n’ouvre la bouche.

« C’est mon congé préféré ! » S’exclama Emmett, faisant grogner tout le monde sauf Bella qui trouva prétexte à rire.

« C’est notre éternel enfant ! » Expliqua Rosalie en embrassant son époux sur la joue. 

« Eh bien, heu, nous avons eu un sapin une fois, que j’avais trouvé dans le grenier chez mon père. Mais il devait avoir trop bu car il a laissé les lumières dans l’arbre allumées et je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il a fait, il a dû s’accrocher ou quelque chose, et il y a eu un court-circuit qui a fait prendre le sapin en feu. Charlie a dit que c’était trop de tracas de décorer un arbre de toute manière. Noël était une journée comme toutes les autres pour lui. On se contentait donc normalement d’aller manger au resto en ville. Il m’a emmenée à Port Angeles une fois pour voir les lumières de Noël et c’était très joli. »

Bella se sentait un peu mal à l’aise de parler d’elle de la sorte, d’être le centre d’attention, mais les Cullen savaient bien s’y prendre pour la faire sortir de sa coquille et la mettre en confiance.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, quand j’étais étudiante en arts, je restais sur le campus pendant les vacances de Noël. Renée est avec Phil, alors ils sont toujours occupés... »

« Et les anniversaires ? C’est aussi parmi les trucs que je préfère ! » Emmett lui sourit, mais ça le rendait malade de songer que Bella avait été si négligée par le passé. Il ne pouvait s’imaginer être ignoré par sa famille. JAMAIS !

Bella lui sourit en retour. « Rien de bien spécial. Renée n’aime pas se faire rappeler qu’elle vieillit et Charlie ne se rappelle probablement pas de la date de mon anniversaire. J’étais ici en Italie pour mon plus récent anniversaire. J’ai passé deux jours à Rome pour me gâter. C’était super ! » Elle leur sourit à tous, se rappelant les endroits magnifiques qu’elle avait vus et visités.

« Et c’est quand, au juste, ton anniversaire ? » Demanda Rosalie. 

« Le 13 septembre. Je viens d’avoir vingt-trois ans. » Le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner et elle dut s’excuser. C’était Alice qui voulait vérifier les heures des vols une fois encore.

Les Cullen se dévisagèrent lorsqu’elle fut sortie de la pièce.

« Je suis tellement contente qu’Edward l’ait trouvée. Elle a désespérément besoin d’une vraie famille, » commenta Esme, les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce qu’elle vous a dit que ses parents ne sont même pas allés à sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes ? Ils lui ont envoyé de l’argent pour son voyage ! » S’exclama Rosalie.

« Comment des gens peuvent-ils ne pas s’impliquer davantage dans la vie de leur enfant ? » Dit Carlisle, recevant l’approbation des autres.

« J’aimerais bien rencontrer ces putains d’imbéciles et leur présenter mes poings ! » Personne ne réprimanda Emmett pour son langage cette fois-ci, et ils décidèrent de discuter des plans pour les prochaines vacances de la Thanksgiving avant que Bella ne revienne. 

À l’aéroport, Bella découvrit que son billet d’avion avait été modifié afin qu’elle voyage en première classe. 

« Quoi ? » Elle se retourna vivement vers Emmett.

« Pas de discussion, Bella. Edward m’a donné les instructions très claires de te ramener saine et sauve de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, et je les suis à la lettre. Il n’est pas question que tu voyages toute seule en classe économique. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans ces circonstances. Tu es devant le fait accompli, petite Bella, et je ne veux pas t’entendre rouspéter. »

Elle savait qu’il ne lui servirait à rien d’argumenter et elle se contenta de rouler des yeux. « Mais vous êtes des tyrans, ma parole ! » Marmonna-t-elle, sans se défaire de son sourire.

Le voyage de retour se fit sans incident, et Emmett s’occupa de la distraire pendant une bonne partie du vol. Ils regardèrent des films et il lui raconta des histoires épouvantables à propos d’Edward petit garçon. Ils se firent regarder durement par les autres passagers à cause de leurs rires bruyants, mais Emmett haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d’œil. 

Bella avait réussi à dormir pendant le vol, aussi était-elle fraîche et dispose au moment d’atterrir à San Francisco.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie et soudainement entendirent crier, « BELLA SWAN ! BELLA ! »

Rosalie et Emmett poussèrent un grognement. « Alice, » dirent-ils laconiquement. Bella leva les yeux et la vit qui sautillait tout en s’égosillant à crier son nom.

Elle rougit jusqu’à la racine du cuir chevelu alors qu’Alice lui sautait dessus, la faisant basculer dans les bras d’Emmett. 

« Bon sang, Ali ! T’as oublié tes médicaments aujourd’hui ? » S’exclama Emmett, tenant les deux femmes. Il souleva Alice et la serra très fort. « Salut, petite sœur infernale ! »

Alice le serra elle aussi et ensuite elle se tourna pour faire un câlin à Rosalie. Elle papota sans arrêt jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient dehors. Deux voitures les attendaient à l’extérieur. Emmett et Rosalie se tournèrent vers Bella pour lui dire au revoir et elle se retrouva au milieu d’une étreinte entre trois personnes. Emmett l’embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota à l’oreille, « Tu vas en baver pendant quelques jours, petite sœur, mais la réconciliation sur l’oreiller sera époustouflante, si Edward n’a appris qu’un seul truc de moi ! »

Rosalie l’entendit et lui donna une taloche sur le bras. « Vraiment, Emmett ? T’es plus dérangé que je pensais ! »

Emmett rit de plus belle. « N’oublie pas de nous appeler, Bella. Nous pourrons t’aider à t’installer dans ton appartement, d’accord ? »

Et ce disant ils s’éloignèrent vers l’une des deux voitures.

Alice entraîna Bella vers l’autre véhicule. « Magne-toi un peu, on a des tas de trucs à faire. On a rendez-vous au spa, et ensuite j’ai prévu une soirée entre filles. J’ai demandé à Kate Roman de se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner demain. J’ai pensé que tu pourrais profiter de toute l’aide disponible. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle pensait encore au rendez-vous au spa. « Alice, les visites au spa sont coûteuses... Je ne crois pas que... »

Alice secoua la tête. « Désolée, Tsunami, mais ce sont les instructions d’Edward. Massage, soins du visage et épilation. Ça fait partie des règles, tu te souviens ? » Elle sourit. « En plus, t’as vraiment besoin de garder un profil bas en ce moment et de ne pas râler. »

La dernière remarque d’Alice effaça le sourire sur le visage de Bella. « Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, combien était-il fâché ? » Bella avait essayé de ne pas y penser jusqu’à cet instant précis.

« Il était à 15 ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes parlés tous les deux, et qu’il m’a parlé ainsi qu’à Jasper et Garrett, il va beaucoup mieux, donc je dirais qu’il est à 3 en ce moment. » 

Bella soupira. « J’ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça, à avoir quelqu’un dans ma vie qui veut savoir tout ce que je pense et ressens. »

Alice posa un bras autour de son amie. « Tout ira bien Bella, tu verras. Maintenant, assez parlé des garçons. On va se faire plaisir pendant les prochains jours. Premièrement, après le spa on va passer à ton appartement pour que tu puisses déposer tes affaires et préparer une petite valise pour le reste de la semaine. Ensuite on va aller chez moi et tu peux te reposer et dormir tard demain. Puis ce sera le déjeuner avec Kate, et finalement ce sera le temps pour moi d’aller te reconduire chez Edward. Rose va se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner vendredi. »

La voiture les conduisit au Spabar, près du quartier financier. Pendant les quatre heures suivantes, Bella fut massée, pomponnée, badigeonnée et épilée. Elle se sentait détendue et nettoyée à fond lorsqu’elle quitta les lieux.

Bella guida le chauffeur à son appartement. Elle se rappelait seulement vaguement de l’endroit où le bloc de logements était situé car elle était venue à San Francisco une seule fois, justement pour se dénicher un appart. Elle avait une fois de plus tenté de joindre Angela, mais sans y parvenir, et ses e-mails n’avaient pas reçu de réponses non plus. Elle était inquiète, mais elle ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Son logement était vétuste, et Bella savait que le quartier n’était pas parmi les mieux cotés de la ville. Elle avait choisi d’ignorer les personnages louches qui se promenaient dans le voisinage et qui poussaient l’audace jusqu’à s’asseoir sur les marches à l’entrée de son building. Elle était au dernier étage du bloc et il y avait seulement six logements en tout.

Elle essaya d’avoir l’air décontracté même si elle était embarrassée qu’Alice voie l’endroit douteux où elle allait vivre. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son vieux camion rongé par la rouille, ″Le Chef″, comme elle l’avait nommé lorsqu’elle en avait fait l’acquisition sept ans plus tôt, était toujours garé à proximité. Qui diable voudrait voler une pareille antiquité ? 

Elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. L’appartement était complètement vide. Angela avait dit qu’elle fournirait les meubles, et Bella avait seulement fait livrer ses biens personnels qui n’étaient pas très nombreux. Quelques articles de literie, des serviettes, ses vêtements, ainsi que le lit ¾ de sa chambre d’enfant, un petit bureau, une chaise et une commode. 

Charlie lui avait donné les meubles de sa chambre d’enfant car il ne pensait pas qu’elle reviendrait à la maison un jour.

Le petit salon miteux était totalement vide aussi, à l’exception des deux caisses qu’Angela avait reçues pour elle pendant son absence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cuisine, nue comme le reste de l’appartement.

« Angela devrait être ici. Elle était censée emménager la semaine dernière. C’est elle qui fournit les meubles, » expliqua Bella à Alice, qui se tenait juste derrière elle, les yeux grands ouverts à la vue de ce trou à rat que son amie appelait son chez-soi.

Bella s’excusa momentanément pour aller à la salle de bain, laissant en plan une Alice en état de choc. Il y a longtemps que cet endroit aurait dû être condamné pour insalubrité, songea cette dernière. Edward n’allait pas être content du tout de savoir dans quel endroit merdique Bella comptait s’installer. Maudit ! Elle-même était près de la crise d’apoplexie !

“Bella, où est ta colocataire ?” Demanda Alice mine de rien.

“Heu, je ne suis pas sûre. Je vais essayer d’appeler son petit ami Ben plus tard. Elle doit être avec lui.”

“Allons, déballons tes affaires et préparons un sac pour le week-end.”

Bella jeta un coup d’œil autour. Elle avait vu pire. Elle savait qu’avec une couche de peinture fraîche, des plantes et de beaux rideaux, l’appartement paraîtrait beaucoup mieux. Bella savait comment vivre avec un budget serré à l’extrême.

Elle avait de l’argent maintenant, grâce à Edward, alors elle serait en mesure de faire quelque chose de bien avec ce vieux logement.

Elle sourit à son amie qui s’affairait à ranger ses vêtements dans un petit placard. “Alice, peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider à confectionner des rideaux et des housses de coussins. Je voudrais acheter de la peinture aussi. Ça ferait une différence, tu ne penses pas ?”

“Hum, peut-être,” répondit vaguement Alice.

Il n’était pas question qu’ils la laissent vivre ici ! Mais Alice savait aussi que Bella n’accepterait jamais que les Cullen lui fassent la charité. Elle réalisait que Bella tenait à son autonomie, que c’était important pour elle. Alice avait le pressentiment qu’Angela n’allait pas se pointer tel que prévu.

Elle aida Bella à arranger un peu sa chambre. Elle n’avait pas énormément de vêtements, si bien qu’elle put tout ranger dans le placard. Elle alla mettre deux serviettes dans la salle de bain aussi miteuse que tout le reste du logement. 

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Bella n’ait qu’un seul ensemble de draps, et vieux de surcroît, si elle se fiait à ses motifs enfantins.

Bella fit son sac en vitesse. “Merci de m’avoir attendue, Ali. Je veux conduire mon camion pour aller chez toi, comme ça quand Edward va repartir, dimanche, je vais pouvoir rentrer par mes propres moyens. Je peux suivre la voiture.”

Elle regarda la pièce. “Au moins on voit que quelqu’un habite ici à présent!”

Alice roula des yeux. “Peu importe. Allons-y.”

Bella prit note d’acheter un second verrou pour sa porte car celui en place était vieux et menaçait de céder facilement.

Lorsqu’elles furent en bas, Alice se retrouva nez à nez avec le camion le plus laid qu’elle ait jamais vu. “Tu te fous de ma gueule, n’est-ce pas ?” Questionna-t-elle.

“Hé, fais attention à ce que tu dis à propos du ‘Chef’! Écoute, peux-tu demander au chauffeur de conduire un peu plus lentement pour notre bénéfice ? Mon camion est très âgé et il ne peut pas faire de vitesse.”

Alice était sur le point de protester mais elle repensa à son plan. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses frères ou Rosalie et leur exposer son inquiétude dans le dos de Bella, mais par contre, elle pouvait s’arranger pour qu’ils voient l’endroit eux-mêmes...

“Pas de problème. Monte à bord du ‘Chef’ et nous passerons devant toi.”

Le camion démarra dans un bruit d’enfer et Mike, le chauffeur d’Alice et Jasper, ne cacha pas son ébahissement. “Mlle Alice, ce camion est une horreur, et en plus il n’est pas sécuritaire du tout.”

Alice était renfrognée. “C’est aussi mon opinion, Mike. Allez, rentrons à la maison.”

Bella eut l’impression que le trajet pour se rendre à la maison de style ranch de Jasper et Alice n’en finissait plus. 

Elle avait été anxieuse alors qu’elle conduisait derrière la voiture de son amie. Où était-elle ? Elle voulait acheter de la peinture et était reconnaissante qu’Alice veuille l’aider. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Edward voie son appartement avant que celui-ci ne soit présentable. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Voudrait-il voir l’endroit en question ?

Bella sourit en se garant dans l’allée d’une grande résidence de style ranch construite sur un seul étage et camouflée des regards indiscrets par un mur de 5 mètres. Le terrain s’étendait sur plusieurs niveaux, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Jasper et Alice. 

Sa première impression de pierres, de verre et de bois était la bonne, et elle trouva les lieux enchanteurs.

Alice avait comploté pendant tout le trajet du retour. Elle avait appelé Rosalie et lui avait demandé si Emmett et elle pourraient jeter un coup d’œil sur le camion de Bella et l’aider à faire des améliorations dans le logement dimanche. Rosalie était plus qu’heureuse d’apporter son aide.

Emmett et elle consacraient leurs temps libres à restaurer les voitures et les camions, un hobby très onéreux mais passionnant. Rosalie était très excitée de pouvoir remettre le véhicule de Bella à neuf.

Au moment où le camion de Bella faisait une entrée remarquée sur la propriété, Mike regarda Alice en ouvrant sa portière. “Je vais devoir écrire une lettre aux voisins,” dit-il en souriant.

Alice gloussa. Ils habitaient trop loin des voisins pour que le bruit de pétarade du camion puisse déranger qui que ce soit, et d’ailleurs un de leurs voisins était Edward. Bella sauta en bas de son véhicule, attrapa son sac et vint à la rencontre d’Alice. “C’est endroit est splendide !”

Alice sourit. “Oui, en effet, nous aimons beaucoup la place. Nous pouvons admirer la baie de la maison d’Edward. Ceci est Wolfback Ridge Road, une communauté privée assez récente. C’est tranquille et très sûr comme endroit, forcément.” 

Alice fit faire un tour rapide de la villa à Bella. Elle lui présenta Jessica, la femme de Mike, et lui expliqua que le couple était au service de Jasper depuis 7 ans. Ils avaient l’air très sympathique et devaient frôler la quarantaine. Ils vivaient sur la propriété, dans un cottage à côté des garages. 

Jessica avait préparé le dîner, et elle quitta les lieux aussitôt qu’Alice et Bella se furent installées dans la salle à manger. 

Les deux amies discutèrent en mangeant et Alice vit que Bella paraissait exténuée. Elle décida de lui montrer sa chambre pour qu’elle puisse se reposer le plus vite possible.

Bella se dévêtit et enfila un tee-shirt d’Edward qu’il avait laissé à la villa Bellagio. Elle dormait dedans depuis qu’elle l’avait trouvé car il la réconfortait pendant son absence.

Elle grimpa dans le lit et composa son numéro.

“Hé, Poupée.” Elle ferma les yeux au son de sa voix.

“Edward...” Ça sonna comme une imploration.

“Est-ce que tu es chez Ali ?” Elle pouvait entendre l’excitation dans sa voix.

“Ouais.” Et lui entendait l’impatience dans la sienne.

“Patience, fillette. Un jour de plus et nous y serons.”

“Et une nuit de plus après celle-ci.”

Il gloussa. “Alors tu vas déjeuner avec Kate demain. Est-ce qu’Alice avait besoin de renforts ?”

Elle sourit. “Hé, en ce moment je suis prête à accepter toute l’aide qu’on veut bien me donner!”

“Je suis content que tu la rencontres. C’est une femme merveilleuse. J’ai parlé à Garrett à propos de la permission de les regarder.”

Tout à coup, Bella sentit l’humidité couler entre ses jambes. 

“Et ?”

“Ils vont venir dîner ce samedi. Est-ce que ça te va ?”

“Okay.”

“Tu n’as pas l’air sûr. Est-ce que tu as changé d’idée ?” Il y avait de l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

“Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste contente d’avoir l’occasion de bavarder avec Kate avant la séance.”

Ils bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes, et Edward finit par insister pour qu’elle se mette au lit après qu’elle eût bâillé trois fois dans le récepteur.

“Je t’aime, mon Isabella.”

“Je vous aime, mon Maître.”

Elle s’endormit, la main sur son collier.

 

À suivre...

Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.

À bientôt

Milk


	25. Chapitre 25

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces : 

Des gens comme nous attire de plus en plus de lectrices au fil des mois, aussi je voudrais en profiter pour souhaiter la bienvenue à vous toutes qui avez décidé de venir suivre Edward et Bella dans leurs aventures mouvementées.

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier les lectrices qui m’envoient fidèlement des commentaires semaine après semaine. Inutile de vous dire que ça aide beaucoup à me garder motivée :0)

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 25

 

Bella était tout à fait détendue et reposée en se réveillant, et durant un moment elle n’arriva pas à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle s’assit et regarda autour d’elle ; elle était dans une chambre décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Il lui revint en mémoire qu’elle avait passé la nuit chez Alice et Jasper. La chambre d’amis était dans des tons de verts ; le tapis et les rideaux étaient quant à eux d’un blanc crémeux. C’était un décor paisible et calme, à l’image de Jasper, mais complètement à l’opposé d’Alice. Elle regarda l’heure sur son portable. Il était presque midi !

Son estomac gargouilla et elle réalisa qu’elle était affamée. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et sauta dans la douche.

Elle se vêtit d’un jeans ainsi que d’un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues et mit ses Converse rouges. Elle sortit dans le corridor après s’être fait une queue de cheval. Elle entendit des voix sur son chemin pour aller à la cuisine.

En tournant le coin pour accéder à la cuisine de pierre et d’ardoise, elle aperçut une splendide femme blonde assise à la grande table de bois jaune, en train de parler avec Alice. Jessica s’affairait devant le poêle et l’accueillit avec le sourire. « Bonjour, Mlle Bella. Vous avez manqué le petit déjeuner, mais le déjeuner est presque prêt. Puis-je vous offrir un peu de café en attendant ? »

« Oui, s’il vous plaît, » répondit-elle en attrapant une pomme sur le comptoir.

Alice et son invitée se retournèrent au son de sa voix. 

« Bella ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Je suis allée vérifier des tonnes de fois, mais tu ne bronchais pas ! »

Bella lui sourit et roula des yeux. « Nom d’un chien, tu n’as pas essayé de sauter sur le lit ? »

Alice eut un air coupable et Bella éclata de rire. 

« Bella, je voudrais te présenter Kate Roman. Kate, voici notre – je veux dire la Bella d’Edward, mais elle est à nous aussi. »

La femme s’avança et joignit les mains. Elle était vraiment très belle ; ses yeux bleu pâle pétillaient et sa peau laiteuse était sans imperfection. « Ça me fait plaisir de finalement te rencontrer, Bella. Bonté divine, ça fait trois semaines que je n’entends parler que de toi ! Les lignes téléphoniques ont bourdonné comme c’est pas possible entre l’Italie, l’Australie et ici. »

Bella se sentit rougir jusqu’à la gorge. Elle mordit sa lèvre et se contenta de murmurer. « Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer aussi. Edward vous estime beaucoup, Garrett et toi. »

« Allons dans le boudoir, » suggéra Alice en se dirigeant vers l’arrière de la maison.

Bella et Kate la suivirent sans dire un mot. Elles s’installèrent sur un canapé en cuir noir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs pendant qu’Alice mettait un air de jazz sur le système de son. Elle vint les rejoindre et s’assit à même le sol, à leurs pieds.

« Alors, Bella, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je viens justement d’expliquer à Kate les grandes lignes de ta relation avec Edward. Évidemment je n’ai pas tout raconté, j’ai laissé les détails sanglants de côté. S’il te plaît, essaye de ne pas faire étalage des trucs sanglants ! »

Bella était écarlate. Par où devait-elle commencer ?

Kate vit son embarras et décida de débuter la conversation.

« Bella, tu n’as pas à me révéler l’histoire de ta vie au grand complet. Et si tu veux, je peux te raconter la mienne. Je suis une soumise depuis l’âge de dix-neuf ans. Lorsque j’étais à l’université, j’ai pris un cours sur les styles de vie alternatifs, et ça m’a intriguée. J’ai posé quelques questions, un ami m’a introduite dans le milieu, et ensuite j’ai décidé de joindre un club privé. J’ai pris des leçons et j’ai été formée par un Dom et sa femme, qui sont demeurés de très bons amis. J’ai rencontré Garrett à une fête privée pendant une période où je n’avais pas de Dom. Il me plaisait bien alors je me suis informée à la ronde à propos de lui. » Kate sourit en se remémorant la soirée en question. « Il a fait la même chose de son côté. Il m’a approchée et m’a demandé si je voulais être sa soumise pour le week-end. Bien entendu j’ai accepté sur le champ. Nous avons eu une relation strictement D/s pendant environ quatre mois, jusqu’à ce que je rencontre un garçon à l’université qui voulait sortir avec moi.

J’en ai discuté avec Garrett, et c’est là qu’il m’a dit qu’il éprouvait des sentiments à mon égard et qu’il voulait sortir avec moi ! Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant un an, après quoi il m’a demandée en mariage. Le reste appartient à l’histoire, comme on dit si souvent. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d’enfants, même si nous avons essayé durant des années. Le mariage n’est pas facile, et être dans une relation D/s n’est pas facile non plus, alors les deux combinés ensemble forment un mélange qui rend les choses assez intéressantes merci ! » Elle rit de voir la mine ahurie de Bella.

« Okay, plus sérieusement, Bella, ce n’est pas si terrible. Nous ne sommes pas dans une relation Dom/soumise 24 heures sur 24, sept jours sur sept. Nous en avons discuté, mais ce n’est pas ce que Garrett et moi voulons. J’aime être sa femme quatre ou cinq jours durant la semaine. Cela apporte un équilibre dans nos vies et de toute façon, avec mon caractère, je ne pourrais pas être en mode soumise tout le temps. » Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire en entendant sa dernière phrase.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kate.

« Eh bien, présentement je suis incapable de passer une journée sans faire de gaffe ! » Dit Bella, juste au moment où Jessica venait annoncer que le repas était prêt.

Alice la remercia et les trois femmes s’installèrent à la table pour déjeuner. La conversation coula facilement tandis qu’elles abordaient différents sujets. Kate se réjouit de savoir que Bella venait d’emménager à San Francisco et elle lui offrit de lui faire visiter la ville.

Après le déjeuner, Kate glissa un mot à Bella à propos du dîner le samedi suivant. « Est-ce que c’est une limite stricte pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, je ne crois pas, non. Je veux dire, je n’en ai jamais fait l’expérience, mais je ne suis pas contre. En fait, je... heu... pense que ça pourrait être... heu... excitant, autant qu’instructif ! »

Bordel ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement admettre tout de suite que tu es une détraquée ?

« Détends-toi, Bella, ceci n’est pas un test. Garrett et moi ne sommes pas parfaits, mais nous nous connaissons bien, et la plupart du temps nous savons ce dont l’autre a besoin. Garrett prend soin de moi et j’ai une totale confiance en lui. Ma vie est entre ses mains. Quand je le sers en tant que mon Maître, tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je pense est en fonction de lui. Je sais qu’en obéissant à mon Dom, je lui offre un énorme cadeau, et en retour il pense d’abord à moi et à mon plaisir. Ceci n’est pas quelque chose que tu vas apprendre maintenant, ça va venir avec le temps. »

Bella hocha la tête et se sentit un peu mieux.

Durant l’après-midi, Alice amena Bella à un rendez-vous ‘surprise’ chez le coiffeur. Elle se fit rafraîchir les pointes et reçut un traitement capillaire pour vivifier ses cheveux. Elle s’extasia de leur lustre et de leur tenue après ledit traitement. Ils tombaient juste au-dessus de sa chute de reins, mais ils étaient abondants et pleins de santé.

Pendant la soirée, Alice rappela à Bella que le lendemain Rosalie se joindrait à elles pour le déjeuner. Bella téléphona à Edward avant de se mettre au lit, mais leur conversation fut brève car il devait se rendre à un événement avec Jasper. C’était l’ouverture d’un nouveau club, et il se devait d’y être avec son ami.

Bella croyait qu’elle aurait de la difficulté à s’endormir, mais très vite elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Alice se réveilla à 5:55 et s’étira comme un chat. Elle avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. C’était aujourd’hui que Jazz rentrait à la maison ! Elle était exaltée. Elle se leva prestement et alla faire ses exercices de cardio, puis elle prit sa douche et s’habilla.

Même si la salle de jeux était en ordre, elle ne put résister à la tentation d’aller vérifier une fois encore. Tout était parfait. Elle remplit le bain à remous qu’elle mettrait en marche plus tard. Elle s’assura également que le sauna était fonctionnel et mit plusieurs serviettes à l’entrée. Elle émit des petits cris de joie alors qu’elle éteignait les lumières et verrouillait derrière elle. 

Elle se rendit dans le bureau pour mettre sa paperasse à jour ; des trucs concernant Edward, et d’autres en rapport à ses boutiques. Elle était en train de faire des appels lorsque Bella se pointa dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Tsunami, est-ce que tu as mangé ? » 

Bella secoua la tête. « Je suis trop nerveuse. Je pense que je vais dégueuler si je mange maintenant. » Elle était très pâle.

Alice se leva et alla l’étreindre affectueusement avant de lui prendre la main pour l’entraîner à la cuisine.

« C’est des conneries, ça ! Tu dois manger quelque chose. Putain ! Edward et toi devez absolument mettre toute cette merde de côté afin de pouvoir aller de l’avant ! Toi et moi, nous allons faire une virée shopping après le petit déjeuner. » Elle fit halte et dévisagea intensément Bella qui secouait la tête avec vigueur. « Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses merdiques, Bella ! Tu as besoin de vêtements de grande fille ne serait-ce que parce que tu ne peux pas aller bosser dans une galerie d’art vêtue de jeans déchirés et de jupes de tzigane ! »

Bella fixa son amie. « Je sais que j’ai besoin d’acheter des fringues, Alice ! Mais il suffit que je déniche quelques friperies... » Alice fit claquer sa langue. « QUOI ? » Hurla Bella – ouais, comme si elle avait besoin de ça aujourd’hui !

« Assieds-toi et mange. Ensuite nous aviserons. »

Ce fut cet instant précis que l’estomac de Bella choisit pour gargouiller. Elle rit de bon cœur et s’assit pour manger.

Jessica lui servit des œufs, du bacon, du jus d’oranges et du café.

« Bella, écoute-moi s’il te plaît. Ta meilleure amie est une dessinatrice de mode qui possède deux boutiques. Je pense qu’on peut te dégoter des vêtements sans que tu aies besoin de faire la tournée des friperies. Et puis, tu vas avoir besoin d’une robe pour demain soir. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous avons l’habitude de nous mettre sur notre trente-et-un pour le dîner, alors tu vas avoir besoin de tenues pour ça aussi. »

Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Et surtout, n’essaye pas de me payer pour ça non plus ! Tu es de la famille, et la famille profite d’un rabais spécial : 100% de réduction sur toute la marchandise ! » 

Bella décida d’écouter son amie sans rouspéter puisqu’il s’agissait d’un combat qu’elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Par contre, elle allait acheter ses propres chaussures ! Elle savait trop bien ce qu’Alice allait choisir pour elle.

« Ali, je suis vraiment angoissée à propos de ce soir. Edward n’est plus fâché après moi, mais il reste que j’appréhende la partie qui implique de la douleur durant le week-end. » Bella regarda Alice et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bella, tu es forte. Tout ce qu’il fait est focalisé sur toi. Oui, il aime avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais il veut t’apporter du plaisir en tant que ton Dom. En te soumettant à lui, tu dois avoir confiance qu’il prendra les décisions et fera les choix pour toi, et que sa priorité est ton bonheur. Obéis aux règles – ne parle pas à moins d’en avoir la permission – ne montre pas ta colère ou ton impatience – ne le regarde pas à moins qu’il ne t’ordonne de le faire – vise à le satisfaire via ton obéissance et rappelle-toi de tes mots d’alerte – et pour l’amour du ciel – PARLE À TON DOM ! C’est là où tu passes ton temps à foirer, alors arrête de t’entêter et parle-lui, Bella. Il t’aime tellement, et tu es si bonne pour lui, pour nous – nous tous, et je sais que nous sommes tellement bons pour toi... Debout maintenant. »

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre et Bella sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. « D’accord, allons faire du shopping, ma petite Tornade ! »

ooo

Alice et Bella eurent à peine le temps d’aller déposer les nombreux sacs dans la chambre de celle-ci et revenir dans le boudoir que la porte principale s’ouvrit à toute volée.

Alice roula des yeux. « Que le spectacle commence, ma petite ‘Darlin,’ » dit-elle.

Bella pouffa. « Tu sais parfaitement imiter Jasper ! »

Son amie sourit de toutes ses dents. « Pas mal, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Sur ce, Rosalie fit son entrée dans la pièce réservée à la détente. « Hé les petites salopes ! »

Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sonnais exactement comme Emmett ! » S’exclama Alice. 

« Enfer et damnation, ne me dis pas un truc pareil ! Plutôt mourir... J’aime mon époux, mais je ne veux pas sonner comme lui ! À qui le camion devant la maison ? »

« Ça doit être ‘Le Chef.’ Rouge délavé avec de la rouille un peu partout ? Ouais, c’est à moi, » répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils vers Alice qui se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement en roulant des yeux.

« Wow – c’est un engin impressionnant ! » En voyant Alice la dévisager avec une expression de choc et d’horreur, Rosalie sourit. « C’est vrai, Alice. Ou du moins ça pourrait l’être – il roule comment, Bella ? »

« Pas très bien en ce moment. Je pense qu’il a besoin d’une mise au point, et il n’a jamais été capable d’aller à plus de 80km/h. J’en ai fait l’acquisition quand j’avais seize ans, juste après avoir passé mon permis. Mon ancien petit copain s’occupait de son entretien à l’époque ; en fait ‘Le Chef’ appartenait à son père avant qu’il ne me le vende. Ouais, il n’est peut-être pas beau à regarder... » Elle lança un autre regard intense en direction d’Alice qui se contenta de renifler, « ... mais il m’appartient. »

« Okay ! Pas la peine d’être sur la défensive. J’allais dire qu’Emmett et moi, on retape les vieilles bagnoles et autres véhicules du même acabit comme hobby. On aimerait jeter un coup d’œil à ton camion et voir ce qu’on peut faire. Je ne suis pas mécanicienne de formation, mais c’est tout comme et je sais ce que je fais. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? Quand retournes-tu chez toi ? »

« Heu, dimanche, je pense. Hé, Ali, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à l’appart m’aider à tout repeindre, dimanche quand les gars vont être repartis ? Peut-être que Rosalie et Emmett pourraient faire la vidange d’huile de mon moteur par la même occasion... ? » Intriguée, elle dévisagea ses deux amies qu’elle avait prises à leur propre piège. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu veux qu’Emmett et Rose ‘remettent de l’huile dans ton moteur’ ? Ne crois-tu pas que ton ‘moteur’ aura été assez huilé à ce moment-là ? »

« Grand Dieu ! Vous avez toutes les deux subi une très mauvaise influence de la part des mecs de la famille Cullen ! » Bella était rouge comme une pivoine tout en secouant la tête devant tant d’insinuations embarrassantes. « Quoi qu’il en soit, vous allez aussi pouvoir rencontrer ma colocataire. » Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je n’ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles, mais je pense qu’elle est sans doute quelque part avec son petit ami. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages – donc elle devrait appeler bientôt. »

Rosalie se tourna vers Alice. Celle-ci secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Jessica entra dans la pièce. « Mlle Alice, nous partons pour le week-end à présent. Tout est prêt pour votre déjeuner, et le repas de ce soir est dans le four. Passez un très bon week-end, mesdemoiselles. » Elle sourit et disparut.

« Allons manger ! » S’exclama Alice en lançant un regard sévère à Bella.

Les trois amies déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Elles rirent, se taquinèrent et potinèrent allègrement. Rosalie était un ancien mannequin et elle divertit ses compagnes avec les histoires les plus scandaleuses du monde du mannequinat. Elle était architecte et elle avait une entreprise avec Esme qui était décoratrice d’intérieur. Toutes les deux travaillaient bien ensemble et leur entreprise offrait un service complet dans le domaine de l’habitation. 

L’après-midi passa trop vite et bientôt il fut 16h, l’heure où Rosalie devait partir. Les trois filles s’étaient partagées une bouteille de vin pendant le repas, de même que plusieurs verres d’eau. Personne ne tenait à être éméché au cours de la soirée qui approchait. Rose quitta les lieux avec la promesse d’appeler pour confirmer la rencontre de dimanche à l’appartement de Bella. 

Alice reporta son attention sur Bella après avoir fermé la porte. « Viens, Bella, je dois aller te conduire chez Edward. Donne-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me préparer pour Jasper. Je te rejoindrai dans à peu près une demi-heure et on pourra y aller. Ramasse tes affaires, et surtout n’oublie pas d’enlever les étiquettes de tes nouveaux sous-vêtements ! »

Alice s’empressa sous la douche et vérifia en vitesse que sa chatte, ses aisselles et ses jambes étaient lisses – exactement comme Jasper l’appréciait. Elle éprouva un frisson d’anticipation. Elle avait hâte qu’il soit enfin 18h ! Elle se vêtit avec soin d’une robe portefeuille d’un violet profond sous laquelle elle portait un corset et un string assortis, puis elle glissa dans ses talons aiguilles de 12 cm. Ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient impeccables et elle tremblait presque d’enthousiasme.

Bella eut vite fait de rassembler tous ses effets personnels. Elle plia ses nouveaux vêtements – il y en avait tellement ! Alice venait de lancer une nouvelle ligne de tenues pour les ‘filles au boulot’ et elle avait choisi un échantillon de chaque élément faisant partie de la collection pour Bella. Elle avait des jupes crayon en lin et en laine, des blouses en soie, des chemisiers en coton crêpé, des ensembles pantalons, des vestes, des robes en viscose et en soie, et finalement les fameux sous-vêtements – OH MON DIEU ! Des dentelles d’une délicatesse arachnéenne dans des tons de rose, bleu, noir, et même jaune criard et orange ! Des culottes garçonnes en coton et en dentelle et un porte-jarretelles ! Des bas de soie – de vrais bas qui avaient besoin dudit porte-jarretelles pour tenir en place, comme dans les vieux films ! Des bas auto-fixant avec encore de la dentelle sur les bordures. Bella était complètement submergée et elle n’avait même pas jeté un coup d’œil à la moitié du contenu des sacs. Durant la séance de shopping, elle s’était juste installée dans un fauteuil décoratif, une tasse de café à la main, et avait laissé Alice et la gérante de sa boutique prendre ses mesures pour ensuite aller lui dénicher tout ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans les sacs. 

Alice vint la retrouver dans sa chambre. « Okay, je pense qu’on devrait seulement mettre les choses dont tu auras besoin durant le week-end dans ton sac. On pourra apporter le reste de tes affaires directement à ton appartement dimanche. » Elle s’aperçut que son amie était pâle et semblait agitée.

« Bella ? Bella ! » Bella sursauta au son de la voix d’Alice. « Arrête de trop réfléchir à ça ! Peu importe ce qui arrive, tu portes son collier et tu dois te rappeler – il s’agit d’Edward et il t’aime. »

Bella prit une grande respiration ; elle toucha son pendentif et ensuite son bracelet. « Tu as raison. Je suis prête maintenant. »

Elle se leva promptement et empaqueta ses affaires dans son sac, aidée par Alice. « Voilà, tout y est ! » Elle sourit à la pensée des nouveaux sous-vêtements qu’elle avait cru bon d’ajouter, malgré les avertissements d’Edward. « Il va y avoir de la douleur, alors inutile de t’encombrer de sous-vêtements parce que tu n’auras pas la permission d’en porter, ni l’envie non plus. » Peut-être qu’il changerait d’idée en la voyant dans de la lingerie si attrayante... Elle humecta ses lèvres.

À sa grande surprise, Alice accepta de monter avec elle dans ‘Le Chef’ pour la guider jusque chez Edward, dont la propriété était située juste à côté de la sienne sur Wolfback Ridge Road. 

Elles durent s’arrêter à une guérite de sécurité à l’entrée. Un homme dans la force de l’âge sourit par la fenêtre ouverte en voyant Alice. « Mlle Cullen ! » Il dévisagea Bella. « Vous devez être Mlle Swan. Soyez la bienvenue. M. Cullen a laissé des instructions très strictes afin que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous ici, Mlle Swan. Mon nom est Reggie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n’avez qu’à me le faire savoir. Mlle Cullen, pouvez-vous indiquer à Mlle Swan où garer son véhicule ? » Il leur sourit encore et le portail double s’ouvrit.

Bella demeura bouche bée à la vue de la magnifique villa devant elle. Elle comptait deux étages. 

« Wow, ça ressemble tellement à... Edward, » dit-elle. C’était moderne, ouvert, très beau. « Oui, c’est comme Edward, légèrement crispé et terriblement sexy. »

Alice rit de sa remarque. « Une maison peut être sexy? »

« Est-ce que j’ai dit ça à voix haute? » Grogna Bella en rougissant.

Un côté de la résidence faisait face à la baie, et Bella pouvait très bien voir le Golden Gate Bridge à moitié enseveli sous les nuages. Il y avait un côté qui était fait en verre sur presque toute sa hauteur, du plancher jusqu’au plafond, avec un porche qui enveloppait à la fois le rez-de-chaussée et l’étage.

Alice la conduisit dans le hall. « Allez, tu pourras t’extasier plus tard. Rosalie a dessiné les plans de cette villa, et bien sûr Maman s’est occupée de la décoration intérieure. Suis-moi, nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

En marchant à la suite de son amie dans l’immense demeure, Bella nota des planchers de bois acajou et de grands espaces ouverts, des fenêtres aux contours en acier noir ; les couleurs dans la grande salle qu’elles traversèrent ensuite pour se rendre à l’escalier d’acier et de bois reflétaient la vue majestueuse sur la baie. Du bleu, du blanc crème ainsi qu’un peu de noir.

L’esprit de Bella était en mode de survie. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur une seule chose comme son thérapeute le lui avait enseigné. 

Ceci est pour Edward. Je suis sa soumise et j’ai volontairement soumis mon corps et mon esprit à son bon vouloir. Ses besoins sont importants. Jaune - s’il faut qu’il ralentisse. Rouge – si... s’il va trop loin... NON ! C’est Edward – il m’aime. Il ne va pas me violer ou me blesser comme ça... alors Rouge si j’ai besoin qu’il arrête. Edward. Edward.

Alice conduisit Bella à l’étage. Il y avait plusieurs portes de chaque côté du corridor central. « Ceci est la chambre d’Edward ; tu dois laisser ton sac ici. Il m’a demandé de te montrer la chambre des soumises. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain ici. » Elle désigna une chambre plus loin dans le couloir, en diagonal avec la chambre d’Edward. Elle était plutôt ordinaire en comparaison des autres pièces de la maison. Les meubles de rangement étaient en bois et l’ameublement pour s’asseoir était blanc et blanc cassé.

« Si tu veux te laver, je vais te coiffer et te maquiller. N’oublie pas de vérifier que tu es bien épilée. Bella hocha la tête et s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Alice alla déposer la robe bleu marine qu’Edward avait choisie pour Bella sur le lit dans la chambre des soumises. Bella se sentait comme si elle se préparait pour sa nuit de noces. Elle s’était lavée et avait vérifié qu’elle n’avait pas de poils rebelles, elle s’était brossé les dents et avait utilisé la soie dentaire. Elle enfila un peignoir et se sentit très exposée et excitée, sachant qu’elle était nue en-dessous.

Alice lui sécha les cheveux tout en les lissant, et elle lui appliqua seulement une couche de mascara waterproof et une touche de brillant pour les lèvres. Elle recula pour mieux la contempler. « Tu es parfaite, Bella ! Maintenant, laisse-moi te conduire à la salle de jeux. De cette façon, tu pourras jeter un coup d’œil rapide avant de te mettre en position. »

Elle se dirigea vers un escalier que Bella n’avait pas remarqué. Il donnait accès au grenier. En haut de l’escalier, il y avait un petit palier avec deux portes. Alice déverrouilla une des portes avec une clé reliée à une lanière de cuir. « Cette clé t’appartient, en passant, » dit-elle à Bella. « Viens. » Elle pénétra dans une vaste pièce. « Les lumières sont ici, il y en a trois rangées, dont tu peux régler l’intensité, et il y a également des lampes d’ambiance. Allez, Tsunami, tu peux faire le tour de la pièce. Tout ce qu’il y a dans la salle de jeux en Italie se retrouve aussi ici. Le contour de la pièce est légèrement différent, mais tu verras qu’essentiellement c’est du pareil au même. »

La salle de jeux longeait la villa dans sa longueur, du côté avec vue sur le Golden Gate. C’était une vue à couper le souffle. Les rideaux d’un noir d’encre étaient tirés en ce moment. 

Bella avait l’impression de vivre une expérience extra sensorielle ! Elle était tellement allumée qu’elle aurait dû apporter plus de sous-vêtements avec elle. 

Alice lui montra la salle de bain avec un sauna, un bain à remous, une baignoire et une douche dans laquelle on pouvait facilement loger cinq personnes. Il y avait des huiles, des shampoings et des chandelles. De retour dans la salle de jeux, elle montra le mur sur lequel étaient accrochés des battoirs, des fouets, des martinets et des cannes. 

Elle lui montra aussi où se trouvait le mini réfrigérateur. Elle lui expliqua qu’il fallait qu’elle s’assure qu’il soit toujours rempli avec des jus de fruits et de l’eau. Quant à la trousse de premiers soins, elle était rangée dans un placard d’angle. 

La croix de Saint-André était placée sur une plateforme dans un coin. Il y avait un épais pilier en bois à peu près au milieu de la pièce. Bella n’avait pas besoin de regarder en l’air pour savoir qu’un système complexe de poulies courait sur toute la longueur du plafond. Un banc à fessée trônait juste à côté du mur d’armoires de rangement. Il y avait aussi une table qui ressemblait à une table d’examen, et une autre en forme de Y.

De l’autre côté de la salle, il y avait deux fauteuils séparés par une table à café, de même qu’une causeuse. Tout l’ameublement était en cuir noir. Les murs étaient lambrissés de miroir et le plancher était acajou comme ceux des autres paliers. Bella vit que le plafond était noir lui aussi. Pour finir, le lit était situé tout au fond de la pièce ; il était en fer forgé avec de la literie noire. 

« Est-ce que tu vas attendre avec moi, Ali? » Bella se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, petite sotte ! Mon Dom s’en vient me chercher. Mais ça va aller, Bella. Prends de grandes respirations ! Le moment est venu. » Alice alla chercher un oreiller dans le lit et vint le placer sur le sol au centre de la salle de jeux, face à la porte.

« Suspends ton peignoir là-bas. » Elle indiqua une rangée de crochets à l’entrée de la pièce et serra son amie dans ses bras. « Tu es forte, tout va bien se passer, Tsunami ! »

Et ce disant, elle s’éclipsa.

Bella inhala encore profondément pour se calmer. Elle se mit à tripoter le cordon de satin serré à sa taille. Elle entendit une portière de voiture se refermer. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou. Bordel ! 

En vitesse elle retira son peignoir et alla l’accrocher. Elle réduisit l’éclairage et s’affaissa sur le coussin improvisé, puis elle s’assit sur ses genoux et baissa la tête. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et laissa ses cheveux tomber autour d’elle comme un rideau.

Elle entendit des voix, une porte claquer, et ensuite plus rien. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et elle se sentait trembler de l’intérieur. Finalement, après ce qui parut des heures, elle entendit des pas. Respire lentement.

Edward entra dans la salle de jeux et stoppa. PUTAIN. Elle était une vision de beauté et de perfection, agenouillée devant lui. Ses cheveux brillaient comme de la soie, enveloppant ses épaules et cascadant le long de son dos. Ses mains étaient serrées sur ses cuisses, et il voyait son collier et son bracelet. Il sentit une tension dans son cœur. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer durant la journée, sachant qu’elle serait ici. 

Il s’était précipité en haut dans sa chambre aussitôt que Jasper et Alice étaient repartis. Il s’était débarrassé de ses vêtements qui trainaient maintenant partout sur le plancher et avait littéralement couru dans la douche. Il s’était séché et avait enfilé son pantalon de cuir noir si confortable. Il avait monté la fermeture Éclair mais n’avait pas attaché le bouton. Sa verge avait été dure et palpitante toute la journée. Il aurait souhaité avoir Bella à sa disposition pour pouvoir enfouir son sexe jusqu’à la garde dans sa chatte chaude et humide. Il avait mis le temps qu’il fallait pour se préparer à être son Dom ce soir.

Il s’avança dans la pièce et s’immobilisa devant elle. De l’endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait flairer son excitation. 

Il l’entendit haleter. Il se déplaça derrière elle et tendit une main pour caresser ses cheveux doucement.

Elle sursauta.

Il sourit.

« Isabella, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ici dans ma salle de jeux. Est-ce que tu es contente d’être ici ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse.

« Gentille fille. Tu peux répondre. »

« Oui, Maître. Je suis très contente d’être ici. Vous m’avez manqué, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Son phallus était comprimé dans son pantalon de cuir. Il retourna devant Bella.

« Montre-moi, Isabella. Montre-moi combien tu es contente d’être avec ton Maître. Baise ma queue avec ta bouche – maintenant. »

Bella se releva sur ses genoux, baissa sa fermeture Éclair et libéra sa verge. Celle-ci était dure et engorgée et elle ne put s’empêcher de gémir en la pompant avec sa main et en faisant courir son pouce sur le gland pour étaler le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de l’enfourner au complet dans sa bouche. Bella ne pouvait plus attendre ! Elle était en feu et elle voulait sentir son énorme érection en elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses parois vaginales frémir et se contracter ; sa chatte était comme un fruit mûr et ses jus coulaient le long de ses jambes.

« Bordelll ! C’est ça... suce... ouais, juste comme ça. Prends tout, fillette... aaahh... utilise tes dents. Putain, Isabella ! »

Elle l’avala aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait et lorsqu’il heurta le fond de sa gorge, elle prit une grande respiration et relaxa les muscles de son pharynx. Elle le suça avec ardeur tout en caressant ses testicules.

Ses entrailles se contractèrent et elle eut l’impression qu’elle allait jouir par le simple fait de lui donner du plaisir.

Les mains d’Edward agrippèrent ses cheveux et il les tira. « Ne bouge pas ! »

Il se retira partiellement et commença à fourrer sa bouche. Elle continua de le sucer alors qu’il allait et venait dans sa cavité buccale, l’effleurant avec ses dents. Elle ne lâcha pas ses testicules ; elle les pompa, les caressa et les chatouilla. Elle le sentit se tendre, et la seconde d’après il éjaculait dans sa gorge en poussant un cri rauque. 

Bella émit un bourdonnement autour de sa verge et frotta ses cuisses ensemble. Elle était si proche de venir ! 

Elle avala tout ce qu’il lui envoya et ensuite elle le suça amoureusement, le léchant et le nettoyant avec soin. Elle replaça son sexe dans son pantalon et se remit dans sa position initiale sur le coussin.

Sa respiration était laborieuse ; sa chatte allait prendre feu ! Son corps tremblait.

Il caressa ses cheveux et les repoussa de son visage. Elle transpirait légèrement à cause de son excitation et de ses efforts. 

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et haleta en voyant l’amour et la tendresse dans son regard. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle sentit des larmes de joie lui piquer les paupières.

« Tu vas être punie ce soir à cause de ce qui s’est passé lorsque je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas que notre première séance ici se déroule ainsi, mais il doit y avoir des conséquences à tes actions. Vas-tu accepter ta punition ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Très bien. Va sur le banc à fessée et mets-toi en position. »

Elle se leva et se rendit au banc à fessée. Oh putain ! Elle essaya de grimper dessus, mais c’était un peu haut, et elle savait que si elle tentait de se donner un élan, elle atterrirait probablement sur le plancher !

Elle sentit les mains d’Edward attraper sa taille pour la soulever. Elle essaya de rester silencieuse, mais la sensation de ses mains contre sa peau la fit gémir faiblement.

Edward se sourit à lui-même en s’éloignant du banc. Bella était tellement excitée qu’il ne serait pas surpris qu’elle soit victime de combustion spontanée dans les prochaines minutes. Son corps était sur le bord de l’orgasme et il ne l’avait même pas touchée !

Chaque chose en son temps, fillette, songea-t-il. 

Il avait une punition à lui administrer, une punition dont elle se souviendrait longtemps... 

 

À suivre...

 

Je suis désolée de vous laisser en suspense comme ça, mais il se fait tard et je dois aller me reposer.

De toute évidence, la punition de Bella est la première chose à l’ordre du jour la semaine prochaine.

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration toujours très appréciée.

À bientôt

Milk


	26. Chapitre 26

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Comme d’habitude, merci pour vos commentaires très appréciés, merci de vous joindre à moi si vous êtes de nouvelles lectrices, et merci de m’encourager dans ma démarche de traductrice. Sans plus tarder, retournons à Edward et à la fameuse punition qu’il s’apprête à administrer à Bella.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 26

 

Edward se sourit à lui-même en s’éloignant du banc. Bella était tellement excitée qu’il ne serait pas surpris qu’elle soit victime de combustion spontanée dans les prochaines minutes. Son corps était sur le bord de l’orgasme et il ne l’avait même pas touché !

Chaque chose en son temps, fillette, songea-t-il. 

Il avait une punition à lui administrer, une punition dont elle se souviendrait longtemps... 

Bella s’allongea et saisit les poignées. Ses jambes pendaient de chaque côté du banc. 

Edward retourna vers elle. « Les mains, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et il noua délicatement ses poignets avec une écharpe avant de les emprisonner à l’aide d’une paire de menottes reliée à un anneau métallique au sommet du banc. 

Il tira le corps de Bella vers l’extrémité inférieure du banc de sorte que son postérieur soit presque dans le vide. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses et elle sentit sa chatte se contracter une fois encore. Elle voulait crier après lui pour qu’il la touche. Il attacha sa cheville avec un lien en cuir et fit la même chose avec l’autre.

Ses gestes étaient lents et sans hâte. « Tellement belle, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il embrassa son lobe. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella et les repoussa de son visage et ses épaules, puis il les attacha avec un élastique. Il tira gentiment sur sa queue de cheval.

« Tu vas avoir un réchauffement. Six coups de réchauffement parce que ça fait six jours depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus. Tu vas en recevoir quinze avec le battoir, et tu vas les compter, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas en recevoir trois supplémentaires avec la canne. »

Sa main atterrit sur sa fesse droite. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour s’empêcher de crier, mais c’était plus sous le coup de la peur que de la douleur. Il suivit un tracé méthodique pour la fessée de réchauffement, s’assurant que son cul et ses cuisses deviennent chauds et d’une belle teinte rosée. 

Il prit le battoir et l’appliqua sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, ignorant l’humidité entre ses jambes. L’excitation de Bella était à son comble à présent et il brûlait d’enfoncer sa langue en elle, de lécher et sucer son clitoris pour qu’elle le supplie en hurlant de la soulager. 

Il frotta encore son cul, tout en douceur. « La leçon que tu dois apprendre aujourd’hui est la communication. Tu aurais dû me parler et tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu ferais mieux d’apprendre cette putain de leçon, Isabella. Tu n’aimeras pas ça la prochaine fois, je peux te le garantir ! »

Il fit le tour du banc, se pencha devant elle et prit son menton dans sa main. « Regarde-moi ! Tu pensais que je te PAYAIS ? Que durant tout ce temps-là je te considérais comme une pute ? Quand j’en aurai terminé avec ta punition, je VAIS te baiser, est-ce que c’est clair ? Réponds-moi ! »

Bella pouvait voir à quel point il était blessé au-delà de sa colère, elle savait que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour parler et qu’ils le feraient plus tard.

« Oui, Maître. Tout ce qui vous plaira, » dit-elle.

Edward ricana sombrement et avec un relent de courroux. « Tellement suave, Isabella, mais un peu trop tard. Compte maintenant ! »

Il commença.

SMACK !

« Un ! »

SMACK ! 

« Deux ! »

Bella savait qu’il n’allait pas être tendre avec elle et il ne le fut pas. Après dix coups, elle pleurait si fort qu’elle en oublia de compter.

SMACK !

Silence.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis, Isabella ? »

Seuls ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. 

Edward jeta le battoir par terre et revint se placer devant elle. Il releva son menton.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce FOUTOIR, Isabella ? Compte les coups de ton châtiment ! CONNERIE DE BORDEL ! Tu viens d’ajouter trois coups de canne à ta punition. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis ou bien utilise tes mots d’alerte ! »

Bella cligna des yeux pour essayer de se débarrasser de ses larmes. « Désolée, M-maître. C’ét-c’était di-dix, M-maître. »

Il la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher son menton. Il retourna à sa position entre ses jambes et massa son postérieur.

« Chut, Isabella. Quel est ton mot ? Réponds-moi. »

« Vert, Maître ! » Sa voix était plus forte, plus ferme et plus déterminée. Il sourit. Elle commençait enfin à apprendre.

Il ramassa le battoir. « Compte à présent. »

Les cinq derniers coups de battoir furent administrés en vitesse et semblèrent moins douloureux. Bella sentait ses jus couler librement partout sur le banc et le long de ses jambes.

Edward déposa le battoir et elle l’entendit prendre la canne. Il caressa ses fesses et ses cuisses qui étaient chaudes et sensibles.

Il contempla sa chatte toute luisante. « Trois avec la canne, » dit-il. « Compte. »

Il la vit contracter les muscles de ses jambes, de ses fesses et de son dos.

Il tapota son entrejambe avec le bout de la canne. Bella cria et tressaillit, son corps tout entier commençant à trembler.

« Tu n’as pas compté, je vais devoir ajouter trois autres coups... vilaine fille. » Sa voix était comme de la lave en fusion, sombre et terriblement séduisante.

La canne atterrit directement sur son clitoris, juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’elle atteigne l’orgasme très bientôt.

« Ooh ! Deux... »

« Isabella, il semblerait que tu es incapable de compter assez vite – je vais compter. Détends-toi et profite de ta punition..., » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il fit dévier l’accessoire sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse. « Trois. »

Puis sur l’autre cuisse. « Quatre. »

Elle gémit sans retenue. Il cibla son clitoris une fois encore. « Cinq. »

Une dernière fois. « Six. »

Bella cambra le corps et poussa une plainte de volupté plus forte alors que son sexe palpitait et se convulsait, la faisant jouir de manière fulgurante. 

Edward laissa tomber la canne et caressa ses fesses tandis qu’elle redescendait sur terre. Il glissa un doigt entre ses petites lèvres et stimula gentiment son bouton nerveux.

« Tu es si foutrement mouillée pour moi. Voyons voir si tu as bien assimilé ta leçon. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? »

« S’il vous plaît, touchez ma chatte, Monsieur. J’ai besoin de sentir votre bite en moi ; je veux que vous me possédiez. Baisez-moi avec force. S’il vous plaît, Maître. »

« Très bonne communication, fillette. » Elle frissonna sous sa main. « Tu es si gentille, jouons un peu, d’accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire mal. »

Il introduisit ses doigts dans son vagin pour les imprégner de ses sécrétions. Une fois qu’ils furent recouverts de lubrifiant, il entreprit de les faire vagabonder le long de sa fente, à partir de son entrée jusqu’à son anus. Elle gémit et poussa légèrement contre le doigt stimulant sa région anale.

« Est-ce que c’est bon ? Tu dois me répondre. »

« Très bon, Maître. J’en veux plus, s’il vous plaît. » Elle émit une autre plainte.

« Plus ? » Il fit pénétrer le bout de son index dans son rectum. 

Elle essaya de se presser contre lui. « Putain ! S’il vous plaît, Maître, plus ! »

« Sh ! Patience, Isabella. On ne peut pas précipiter ceci. Relaxe-toi et ressens comme ça devient encore meilleur. »

Extrêmement lentement, il enfonça son doigt en elle. Il collecta plus de son humidité avec son pouce, effleurant son clito par la même occasion. Il retira son doigt et la lubrifia davantage avant de le réintroduire dans son anus. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, et elle gémit et se tortilla de plus belle.

« J’ai besoin d’encore plus, s’il vous plaît, » supplia-t-elle. C’était presque trop tellement c’était bon. Toutefois elle n’avait pas assez de son doigt. Elle voulait des sensations encore plus fortes !

Délicatement, il introduisit un autre doigt en elle et elle cria de plaisir. « C’est si bon ; tellement, tellement bon. S’il vous plaît, Maître, puis-je avoir votre bite ? Dites oui, je vous en prie ! » Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle, que ce soit dans sa chatte ou dans son cul, ça lui était égal !

Avec ses deux doigts logés en elle, il reprit le rythme établi plus tôt. Il avait peine à croire à quel point elle était mouillée ; sa minette ruisselait de son nectar et Edward ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps – il fallait qu’il la prenne au plus vite.

« Je vais te baiser maintenant, Isabella. »

Il retira ses doigts et elle poussa un grognement sonore. « Nooonnn ! »

Il claqua l’intérieur de sa cuisse. « Ça suffit ! »

Il s’empressa de se laver les mains et choisit un très petit vibromasseur anal effilé, à peu près de la taille d’un index. Il était très conscient du fait que ceci faisait partie de la liste de limites ‘feu jaune’ de Bella et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ou l’effrayer, mais il avait senti qu’elle voulait explorer les jeux impliquant l’orifice anal.

La pensée d’être enfoui dans son superbe cul fit palpiter sa verge encore davantage. Il détacha son pantalon et l’enleva.

Il défit prestement les liens que Bella avait aux chevilles et fit de même avec ses poignets, mais il garda ceux-ci noués avec l’écharpe. « Tiens-toi bien, fillette, ça ne va pas être une promenade de tout repos ! » Gloussa-t-il tandis qu’elle remuait son popotin.

Il fit courir une main dans son dos et mit le vibromasseur en marche. Il le laissa reposer sur son dos pendant un moment avant de le faire descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se plaça derrière elle, permettant à son membre viril d’être en contact avec son entrée. Bella était incapable de demeurer silencieuse. « Je vous en prie, Maître, baisez votre soumise s’il vous plaît. »

Il glissa le vibromasseur dans sa fente, ce qui la fit hurler et lancer une ruade comme l’aurait fait une bête sauvage. Une fois que le jouet fut recouvert de ses jus, il commença à l’insérer dans son anus. Bella rua encore et il l’agrippa par les hanches pour la maintenir immobile tandis qu’il enfonçait son phallus en elle. Pendant un moment il ne put bouger. Il la tint serrée contre lui et se contenta de les imprégner tous les deux de la sensation grisante de sa verge qui palpitait dans sa chatte brûlante et trempée. 

Il ramassa la télécommande et l’ajusta à la vitesse minimum. Bella poussa un hurlement. « Baisez-moi ! »

Edward commença à buter en elle. Il était consumé par elle, il voulait la dévorer, et il voulait ne jamais la quitter.

Elle tenta encore de ruer et il la claqua légèrement à la hauteur du vibromasseur, ce qui eut pour effet de pousser celui-ci plus loin en elle. Edward augmenta la vitesse du petit appareil et put sentir les vibrations à travers le sexe de Bella. Il infligea un mouvement de va-et-vient au vibromasseur, à contrecourant des allers et venues de sa verge.

« Est-ce que je peux venir, s’il vous plaît ? » Gémit-elle. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps.

« Retiens-toi juste encore un peu. » Il contourna son pénis avec sa main libre et alla taquiner son clitoris. 

Bella cria encore. « S’il vous plaît ! »

Edward accéléra le vibromasseur et en même temps il s’acharna sur son petit bouton avec son ongle. « Viens, Isabella ! » Il bougea plus vite et avec plus de vigueur, et soudainement Bella lâcha un cri et son corps fut pris d’une secousse alors qu’elle se faisait emporter par une énorme vague orgasmique.

Après un moment, elle devint molle comme une poupée de chiffon et Edward recommença son manège avec le vibromasseur, augmentant encore la vitesse et la pompant sans relâche, si bien qu’elle jouit une seconde fois dans la foulée du premier orgasme en le sentant se décharger violemment au plus profond de sa chatte.

Edward retira le jouet de son petit orifice et elle protesta à la sensation de vide que cela provoqua. Il se pencha sur son dos, attentif à ne pas mettre trop de poids sur elle. 

Ses mains coururent le long de ses bras jusqu’à ses poignets pour détacher l’écharpe. Il embrassa sa nuque et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant profondément.

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi au point d’en devenir presque cinglé, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

« Merci pour ma punition, Maître, » murmura-t-elle en retour.

Il rompit le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et entreprit de lui frictionner les bras et le dos avec vigueur, puis il s’attaqua à ses jambes.

« Reste ici, » dit-il avant d’aller à la salle de bain ouvrir les pommeaux de la douche.

Lorsqu’il revint, Bella était étendue sur son flanc.

Il la souleva comme une jeune mariée et Bella mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire. « Je t’aime. »

Il pencha la tête vers elle et l’observa avant de répondre, « Je t’aime ma Bella. »

Il la transporta jusqu’à la douche et la déposa dans la cabine. 

« C’est chaud ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Il rit tout en se plaçant sous les jets d’eau. « Ce n’est pas trop chaud, espèce de bébé geignard ! C’est juste pour enlever la sensation de brûlure à la suite de ton châtiment. Maintenant tourne-toi et laisse l’eau faire son boulot. »

« Hmmm, » fit-elle alors que l’eau chaude commençait à détendre ses muscles fatigués.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à tenir debout ? » La taquina-t-il. 

Il ne fut pas déçu par sa réaction. Elle se retourna vivement et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Je ne suis pas si esquintée que ça ! »

« Mais ça viendra ! » Il sourit malicieusement.

« Bof ! » Elle lui tourna le dos et continua de se relaxer sous l’effet de l’eau qui tombait en cascade sur son corps. « Bon Dieu ! Ça fait un bien fou ! »

Edward gémit en l’entendant et recommença à bander comme un étalon.

Bella lui sourit par-dessus son épaule – ses dernières paroles n’étaient pas accidentelles.

Edward s’empara d’une éponge et du savon liquide et entreprit de lui frotter le corps, de ses épaules jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Une fois parvenu à ses fesses et ses jambes, il mit plus de douceur dans ses gestes, mais il ne put résister à l’envie de la titiller un peu et il tapota le loofah sur sa minette et son clitoris. 

Elle gémit et il gloussa.

Bella fit la moue tandis qu’il la retournait encore une fois. « Tu as ruiné mes cheveux, tu sais, » dit-elle. « Alice ne sera pas contente du tout. »

« Je pense qu’à cette minute précise, mon bijou, Alice est TRÈS contente. »

Elle renifla et frappa sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire une allusion à propos de ta sœur ? »

Edward eut une expression horrifiée. « Houlà! Ce n’est pas ÇA du tout ! Je voulais dire parce que Jasper est de retour... » Il frissonna. « Tu viens sérieusement de scier ma gaule, Bella ! »

À son tour il fit la moue et fronça les sourcils. Bella rit tellement fort qu’elle s’affaissa contre lui. Elle sentit ses bras sur sa peau lisse et son rire stoppa abruptement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’Edward redevienne dur comme du marbre, et Bella découvrit les avantages d’avoir un rebord extra large intégré au mur de la douche.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent, Edward enveloppa Bella dans un peignoir douillet, en revêtit un lui-même, et entraîna son amoureuse dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ne pas te sécher les cheveux ? Je n’ai pas envie que tu prennes froid. Je vais aller voir ce que Sarah a préparé pour le dîner pendant ce temps-là. » 

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama gris et un tee-shirt noir. Bella alla dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et sécha ses cheveux. Elle se vêtit d’un pantalon de pyjama elle aussi, ainsi que d’un tee-shirt à manches longues. Elle s’assura que tout était en ordre dans la chambre et retourna à la salle de jeux pour y rapporter les peignoirs. Elle nettoya la douche et rangea la pièce, portant une attention particulière au banc de fessée qu’elle désinfecta avec un antiseptique tout en rougissant en se remémorant les instants passés dessus.

Elle plia l’écharpe et la mit sur le comptoir avec le vibromasseur qu’elle nettoya aussi.

Elle passa un doigt sur la surface lisse et froide du petit objet. Elle avait peine à croire à quel point cela l’excitait de se faire introduire quelque chose dans l’anus. Elle resta là à y réfléchir ; ce n’était pas n’importe quelle chose ou n’importe qui, c’était parce que c’était Edward qui la touchait là. Elle voulait qu’il la prenne, qu’il la possède de cette façon-là. Elle frémit de plaisir à cette pensée et réalisa que sa respiration était erratique et qu’elle devait se calmer.

Lorsqu’elle était avec lui, elle voulait tout lui donner ! Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas réfréner ses pulsions, même les plus taboues, et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Ça lui donnait envie de se cacher de lui. Elle était effrayée qu’il découvre toute l’emprise qu’il avait sur elle.

Elle ramassa le pantalon de cuir et le plia, ainsi que le peignoir qu’elle portait avant l’arrivée d’Edward et qu’elle avait accroché à côté de la porte. Elle éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte posément et la verrouilla. En se retournant, elle entra en collision avec le torse d’Edward. Elle haleta et serra les vêtements qu’elle tenait dans ses mains contre sa poitrine. « Edward, tu m’as donné une de ces frousses ! Toi et ta foutue manie de te déplacer comme un chat ! »

« Que faisais-tu ? Le repas est servi. » Il vit qu’elle était rouge comme une tomate et qu’elle se mordait la lèvre, signe qu’elle était nerveuse.

« Heu, j’étais... tu as dit que je devais nettoyer la salle de jeux alors c’est ce que je faisais. » Elle lui tendit son pantalon. « Je ne sais pas où ça va... »

Elle le contourna et se sauva dans l’escalier.

Pourquoi avait-elle l’air si farouche alors que moins d’une demi-heure plus tôt elle l’avait supplié sans vergogne de la baiser ? Était-elle déconcertée par ce qui était arrivé ? Edward décida qu’ils devraient avoir une conversation sérieuse avant d’avoir une autre séance dans la salle de jeux. Finira-t-elle par s’ouvrir et se confier à moi ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva Bella plantée debout au milieu de celle-ci ; elle semblait un peu perdue.

« Hé, que se passe-t-il ? » 

« Je ne sais pas où est la cuisine, » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Edward rangea son pantalon et prit la main de Bella pour la conduire au rez-de-chaussée. 

« Je suis désolé, Poupée. Je croyais qu’Alice t’avait fait visiter la maison. »

La villa était vraiment une splendeur. À la droite du hall d’entrée se trouvait le salon dont le plancher reluisait sous l’éclairage encastré. Les lumières de San Francisco scintillaient à travers les fenêtres de la pièce aux dimensions imposantes. La première impression de Bella avait été la bonne. L’ameublement était crème et sable, avec des touches de bleu et de noir ici et là. Les sofas étaient spacieux et paraissaient très confortables. Il y avait un énorme écran à plasma sur un des murs. Edward guida Bella à travers le hall, car de l’autre côté se trouvaient la salle à manger et la cuisine. Ici aussi il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui faisaient toute la hauteur des murs, du sol au plafond. Il y avait un immense foyer en pierres et Bella pouvait presque s’imaginer allongée sur le divan avec Edward durant l’hiver, un feu crépitant dans l’âtre...

La cuisine était un amalgame de métal et de bois avec des comptoirs en marbre. Belle se retint pour ne pas se mettre à sauter de joie comme une petite fille à la perspective de pouvoir cuisiner dans une pièce aussi bien équipée.

« Edward, c’est... wow... magnifique ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

« Viens, je veux te montrer le reste. » Derrière la cuisine et longeant tout un côté de la résidence, il y avait une salle de détente et une salle de musique. La salle de détente ressemblait tellement à Edward. De gros canapés accueillants et d’épaisses moquettes, des tonnes de CD, de livres et de DVD. Il y avait un jeu de fléchettes, une vieille table ronde avec six chaises en bois, une table de billard de même qu’un bar dans un des coins. Bella remarqua qu’il y avait un deuxième foyer semblable à l’autre dans cette pièce. Hmmmm...

Deux marches donnaient accès à des doubles portes qu’Edward s’empressa d’ouvrir. Bella put voir un piano à queue noir dans une salle relativement peu meublée à l’exception de quelques sofas blancs et ce qui semblait être une table de contrôle du son. Les guitares d’Edward étaient accrochées au mur, mais quelques unes traînaient par terre. 

De retour dans le corridor, Edward conduisit Bella vers un escalier qui descendait à l’étage inférieur où se trouvaient une piscine intérieure et une salle de conditionnement physique. Le ‘sous-sol’ courait sur toute la longueur de la villa et donnait accès au jardin. 

Edward expliqua qu’il y avait deux salles de bain à cet étage, ainsi qu’un sauna et un spa maison. 

« Cet endroit est gigantesque ! » S’extasia Bella tout en étant un peu anxieuse. « Je ne m’y retrouverai jamais ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, voyons, » répliqua Edward. « Je ne t’ai même pas montré les quatre autres chambres à coucher à l’étage supérieur, ni la bibliothèque et mon bureau, lesquels sont situés à l’autre extrémité du salon. »

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine en vue de se régaler du dîner préparé par Sarah Cope, l’épouse de Reggie. 

Edward raconta que Reggie était un ancien policier à la retraite et que lui et sa femme Sarah avaient travaillé sur la propriété de ses parents, Reggie étant chargé de la sécurité et Sarah de la cuisine. À l’époque où Edward avait fait construire sa maison, ils cherchaient tous les deux un emploi moins exigeant que le bon fonctionnement d’un domaine viticole, et Edward leur avait offert de s’occuper de sa résidence. Il leur avait fait construire un cottage à l’extrémité de sa propriété de sorte qu’ils aient leur intimité, et en échange ils surveillaient la villa et les alentours. C’était un arrangement qui leur convenait à tous.

Bella mit la table et ouvrit la bouteille de vin rouge qu’Edward avait choisie pour accompagner le ragoût irlandais que Sarah avait fait.

Tout en mettant les assiettes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il contempla Bella qui sortait les verres à vin de l’armoire. Elle était tellement à l’aise que c’était comme s’il avait construit cette maison pour elle. Comme si la demeure n’avais pas été complète avant que Bella ne vienne y passer du temps, et que maintenant les choses étaient comme elles auraient toujours dû être. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu’elle se penchait sur le comptoir pour déposer les verres.

« J’aime te voir dans ma maison. » Il la retourna et l’embrassa tendrement. 

Elle lui sourit, rayonnante. « Et moi j’aime être dans ta maison. C’est beau... et sexy, exactement comme toi ! » Son sourire s’accentua même si elle était écarlate à présent.

Edward s’apprêtait à commenter, mais l’estomac de Bella se fit entendre – bruyamment. Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Okay, il vaudrait mieux nourrir ce monstre qui a élu domicile dans ton ventre ! » Une image apparut subitement dans son esprit, celle d’une Bella dont le ventre était gonflé parce qu’elle portait son enfant, ici, dans leur maison... Il secoua cette pensée de sa tête. Où diable suis-je allé chercher ça ?

Il tira une chaise pour elle et commenta, « Je parie que tu n’as presque rien mangé cette semaine, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Bella rougit encore plus et hocha la tête en servant le vin. 

Edward grogna en prenant place à ses côtés. « Il faut que tu t’occupes de toi mieux que ça ! »

« Okay ! » Marmonna-t-elle avec la bouche pleine et la fourchette entre les lèvres. 

Edward n’était pas content de sa réponse désinvolte mais il décida néanmoins de ne pas la pousser – pour le moment.

Ils discutèrent de sujets légers mais également de l’horaire de travail d’Edward. Bella découvrit que le casting de son film bénéficiait d’un week-end prolongé puisque Edward n’avait pas besoin de retourner à Los Angeles avant le mercredi suivant. Elle en fut ravie.

Edward expliqua que la production était supposée commencer dans deux semaines et qu’ensuite son horaire serait mouvementé pendant un certain temps. Il lui assura qu’il trouverait quand même du temps pour qu’ils puissent se voir durant cette période trépidante.

Bella ne le corrigea pas, mais elle savait qu’elle devait surveiller ses économies afin qu’elles ne s’amenuisent pas trop vite.

Ils terminèrent leur repas, nettoyèrent et mirent les restes au frigo. 

Edward remplit à nouveau le verre de vin de Bella, puis il se prit une bière et ils allèrent s’installer dans la salle de détente.

« Cette pièce est à ton image, » dit Bella en s’assoyant sur lui. Il sourit ; elle jeta un coup d’œil à la vieille table ronde dans le coin. « À quoi sert cette table ? »

Edward commença à rire. « C’est la table de jeux. Emmett est très mauvais perdant et il a déjà brisé deux de mes tables auparavant. Alors Maman m’a donné celle-ci en remplacement ! »

Bella sourit en imaginant Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward autour de la table.

Edward déposa sa bière sur la table à café et prit le verre de vin des mains de Bella pour le déposer lui aussi.

« Okay, parlons à présent, » dit-il doucement. Il la sentit se raidir immédiatement et entreprit de faire vagabonder ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bella respira profondément et posa une main sur la poitrine de son amoureux. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps sous ses doigts ; ça la calmait.

« D’accord, Edward, je n’ai pas de mots assez forts pour décrire combien je suis désolée à propos de cette semaine. J’ai complètement foiré. Je sais que j’aurais dû te parler à propos de ce qui trottait dans ma tête, mais j’avais trop peur. Je pensais que si je te le disais, tu allais croire que j’étais folle à lier et que je ne valais pas toute la peine que tu t’es donnée pour moi. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sa respiration s’altéra en voyant la colère ardente qui rendait son regard plus brillant.

Putain d’enfer, c’est une bonne chose que j’aie déjà reçu ma fessée – on dirait qu’il veut balancer mon cul par-dessus le garde-fou du Golden Gate !

Elle baissa la tête aussi vite qu’elle l’avait levée, de peur de perdre son sang froid et de s’enfuir en courant, et elle poursuivit, « La, heu, chose avec le... » Elle déglutit péniblement. 

Okay, alors achève-moi, je suis une foutue poule mouillée mais ses mains tremblent – pas bon signe du tout, ça ! 

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu’il entre en éruption. Elle savait ce qui se passait quand sa fureur lui faisait perdre le contrôle, elle savait à quoi s’attendre...

Il ne se passa rien.

Bella gémit imperceptiblement, puis elle sursauta lorsqu’elle sentit les doigts chauds d’Edward tracer ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres et ses joues. Elle se détendit contre lui. 

« Isabella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu’il la regardait avec amour et compassion et elle sentit son cœur fondre. Elle se pencha sur lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa. Toute la douleur et la tristesse de la dernière semaine s’évaporèrent tandis qu’elle mettait tout son amour et sa tendresse dans ce baiser. Il gémit et approfondit leur étreinte, l’embrassant avec plus de fougue tout en saisissant ses hanches.

« Isabella, comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner ? Je t’aime, mais tu ne peux JAMAIS plus me refaire un coup pareil ! Est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Il avait l’air sévère et Bella s’empressa de lui répondre. « Oui, Maître. »

« Je suis très sérieux. Tu seras incapable de t’asseoir durant toute une putain de semaine si quelque chose de ce genre se reproduit ! Sais-tu à quel point j’ai été angoissé ? J’ai envoyé Emmett et Rosalie chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit, Esme et Carlisle voulaient appeler la police ! Alice a frôlé l’hystérie et j’ai failli me faire arrêter dans trois aéroports ! »

Sa poitrine se soulevait sous l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour demeurer calme. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était lasse de sa colère et il s’efforçait de lui montrer qu’il n’allait pas perdre la maîtrise de son tempérament, mais BORDEL ! Il voulait lui crier après, lui dire combien elle l’avait blessé, combien il avait pleuré, seul dans la douche, d’abord à cause de la peur, puis ensuite de soulagement.

La profondeur de ses sentiments l’effrayait ; il sentait qu’il était en train de se perdre dans cette femme, qu’il ne pouvait plus fonctionner sans elle. C’était comme si son monde s’était transformé et que c’était autour d’elle qu’il évoluait désormais.

Il prit une grande respiration et caressa le contour de sa mâchoire. 

Il lui murmura, sentant la brûlure dans sa gorge et derrière ses yeux, « Tu es ma vie, Bella. Tu es mon univers et tu fais partie de ma famille. Il faut que tu réalises que ce n’est plus simplement toi et toi seule. Tu as des comptes à rendre aux gens qui t’aiment à présent. Parce que oui, Bella, il y a des gens qui t’aiment, des gens qui mourraient sans toi. Alors avant de te sauver ou de te fermer comme une huître, s’il te plaît, essaye de penser à nous qui sommes ta famille et qui t’aimons. »

Il vit son visage se déformer et elle commença à pleurer, des larmes de remords et d’amour. Il lui sourit avec gentillesse et elle soutint courageusement son regard.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête et je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des gens qui t’ont donné la vie, mais il me paraît clair que tu as passé trop de temps toute seule, Isabella Swan. Tu n’as aucune idée de ta valeur réelle. Tu n’as aucune idée à quel point tu es intelligente, intéressante et sexy ! Ce sont de toute évidence des idiots s’ils ne t’ont pas traitée comme tu méritais de l’être. Tu es une jeune femme belle et forte et ils auraient dû s’en apercevoir. Ma famille et moi ? Nous savons reconnaître la vraie beauté quand nous la croisons. Nous savons comment chérir quelqu’un d’aussi spécial et exceptionnel que toi. »

Il m’aime ! Il m’aime vraiment ! Et tout le monde dans sa famille m’aime ! Il veut me garder – je lui appartiens.

Elle porta la main à son collier. Edward vit son geste.

« Qu’y a-t-il, mon amour ? »

« Je t’appartiens, » dit-elle avec un sourire, un sourire authentique cette fois-ci.

Ses yeux s’enflammèrent à l’écoute de cette déclaration. « Oui tu m’appartiens. Tu as foutrement raison ! Tu es à moi, Isabella. À moi ! »

Ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs, et pendant quelques secondes elle vit le mal et la douleur bruts qu’elle lui avait causés. 

« Je t’aime, Edward, sincèrement, et j’aime ta famille. Emmett et Rosalie ont été formidables avec moi, et Esme et Carlisle m’ont inondée de leur amour. Ils ne m’ont même pas interrogée sur ce qui s’était passé, ils m’ont juste accueillie comme une des leurs. Je suis absolument navrée. »

Bella l’embrassa encore et sentit les flammes du désir l’envahir. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Fais-moi l’amour, Edward, » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Cette fois on aurait dit qu’il voulait laisser sa marque sur elle. Il ne fut pas doux et cela convenait parfaitement à Bella. Il la retourna sur son dos et lui enleva ses vêtements promptement et dans l’urgence. Il n’y eut pas de préliminaires, pas de touchers destinés à faire monter l’excitation. Il avait besoin d’être en elle.

Il manqua de déchirer son pantalon et son tee-shirt dans son empressement et il écrasa son corps contre le sien sans hésitation.

Elle cria son nom alors qu’il se mouvait profondément en elle. Il mordit ses mamelons, son épaule ; sa main glissa vers le bas pour aller assaillir son clitoris, le pinçant, le tordant et le tirant jusqu’à ce que Bella sente les muscles de son estomac frémir et que ses parois vaginales palpitent autour de lui. 

Au début il ne dit rien, mais juste avant de jouir il leva la tête. « Regarde-moi ! Mienne ! Tu es mienne ! Ne te sauve JAMAIS de moi, Isabella. Tu es à moi ! »

Il poussa un cri au moment ultime et pompa en elle jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente repu – pour le moment.

Après son orgasme, il ramena Bella contre lui. Lorsque le froid se fit inconfortable, il l’aida à se relever et ils retournèrent en haut, laissant leurs vêtements en tas sur le sol. 

« Tu pourras explorer la maison demain, » dit-il tranquillement. « Allons dormir maintenant. »

Edward ramassa le sac de Bella et le rangea dans son dressing pendant qu’elle se brossait les dents en vitesse dans la salle de bain des soumises où elle avait déposé sa trousse de toilette. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir avant de retourner dans la chambre d’Edward.

Son amoureux était déjà sous les couvertures. Il avait l’air fatigué, mais serein. Il était allongé sur le dos, avec un bras replié derrière la tête. Il la regarda marcher vers le lit – elle était si belle.

Elle le vit qui la contemplait et elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle ne se promenait jamais toute nue, même quand elle était seule. Elle se glissa à ses côtés dans l’énorme lit. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et attira tout de suite son corps contre le sien. Il était nu lui aussi, remarqua-t-elle, et elle se tortilla contre lui. 

Il grogna et retourna Bella de sorte que son torse soit en contact avec son dos, une main reposant sur son ventre et l’autre sur son sein.

Elle gémit et remua encore contre lui. « Aaaghh, Bella, il est temps de dormir ! »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Bonne nuit, Edward. » Elle se détendit et se sentit engloutir par le sommeil.

« Dors bien, ma Bella. » Il embrassa son cou et ferma les yeux, s’enivrant de son parfum.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que la journée du lendemain apporterait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’Italie, ils dormirent profondément d’un sommeil dépourvu de rêves.

 

À suivre...

Un énorme merci à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.

À bientôt.

Milk.


	27. Chapitre 27

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaireBonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 27

 

Son amoureux était déjà sous les couvertures. Il avait l’air fatigué, mais serein. Il était allongé sur le dos, avec un bras replié derrière la tête. Il la regarda marcher vers le lit – elle était si belle.

Elle le vit qui la contemplait et elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle ne se promenait jamais toute nue, même quand elle était seule. Elle se glissa à ses côtés dans l’énorme lit. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et attira tout de suite son corps contre le sien. Il était nu lui aussi, remarqua-t-elle, et elle se tortilla contre lui. 

Il grogna et retourna Bella de sorte que son torse soit en contact avec son dos, une main reposant sur son ventre et l’autre sur son sein.

Elle gémit et remua encore contre lui. « Aaaghh, Bella, il est temps de dormir ! »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Bonne nuit, Edward. » Elle se détendit et se sentit engloutir par le sommeil.

« Dors bien, ma Bella. » Il embrassa son cou et ferma les yeux, s’enivrant de son parfum.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que la journée du lendemain apporterait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’Italie, ils dormirent profondément d’un sommeil dépourvu de rêves.

BIP...

BIP...

BIP...

AAAGH ! Bella souleva sa tête de l’oreiller et tenta d’ouvrir les yeux.

PUTAIN qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu’il y a le feu ? Est-ce qu’Edward git au fond d’un ravin, sans vie ? Parce que c’est la seule fichue raison pour laquelle je me réveillerais à... 6h30 ... QUELQU’UN SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? 

Elle repéra le cadran du réveil de l’autre côté du lit et essaya de l’atteindre avec un oreiller - inutile de préciser qu’elle rata sa cible et que le coussin continua sa course et manqua de peu de frapper un vase de fleurs sur une table d’appoint. 

Bella dut ramper en travers du lit pour stopper l’alarme elle-même. Elle écrasa le réveil de sa main jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse de sonner. Elle remarqua alors que l’heure dessus s’était mise à clignoter – super, elle l’avait brisé ! Tout près du réveil se trouvait un bout de papier plié, et il y avait un gros ISABELLA écrit sur un des côtés. 

Foutrement parfait – ça ne présage rien qui vaille...

Isabella,

Je te prierais de vêtir une tenue d’entraînement physique. Tu vas courir 5 km sur le tapis roulant dans ma salle d’exercice. Sois-y à 6h45. Je te prierais aussi de servir le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger à 9h.

Ton Maître.

Pisse donc sur ma jambe la prochaine fois et qu’on en finisse ! 15 minutes, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il restait avant que je ne brise le stupide réveil matin ! Est-ce que j’ai déjà dit que ma vie est un foutoir ?

Même si elle était loin d’être de bonne humeur, elle réalisa qu’il valait mieux qu’elle se magne le cul si elle ne voulait pas faire chier Edward avant sa première tasse de café. Elle courut à la chambre des soumises et trouva l’ensemble de sport qu’elle avait vu la veille. Elle alla en vitesse dans la garde-robe d’Edward pour récupérer certaines affaires dans son sac, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle choisit un des fameux sous-vêtements qu’Alice lui avait fait acheter et qui était on ne peut moins approprié pour une séance d’entraînement et enfila le pantalon de yoga agencé avec un top muni d’un soutien-gorge intégré. Elle trouva des chaussettes et des souliers de sport à sa taille. Tout semblait avoir été acheté pour elle puisque tout était neuf.

Bella se lava rapidement le visage et se fit une queue de cheval haut perchée.

Elle dévala les escaliers et faillit trébucher sur la dernière marche. Elle se reprit juste à temps. « Fais attention, Isabella ! Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, putain de merde ! » Aboya Edward.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. C’est ta faute si j’ai manqué atterrir sur mes fesses, Sparky – avec ton corps tout en sueur et à moitié nu ! Beaucoup trop savoureux pour ton propre bien, ou le mien. C’est ton maître, Bella. Je m’en fous ! J’ai besoin de mon café... et de mon lit... j’aime ta bite... 

Il soulevait des poids et la regardait dans le miroir. 

Il releva un sourcil et parut vaguement amusé par son évident mécontentement. 

« Bonjour, Isabella. »

Elle voulait tirer la langue à son intention, mais elle se contenta de la mordre à la place car elle se rappela ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait fait. 

Elle soupira pour montrer son irritation. « Bonjour, alors il est où ce tapis de course ? »

L’expression d’Edward changea et ses yeux rétrécirent. « Tu es en retard, et grincheuse, ET insolente ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse. Cette fois elle ne le regarda pas et fixa plutôt ses propres pieds.

Il soupira avec impatience ; son attitude commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs.

« Le tapis roulant est situé deux appareils à ta gauche. Je te suggère de t’y mettre au plus vite. »

Elle voulait du café ! Elle voulait rester au lit ! Elle voulait faire des câlins à Edward sous la couette, pas courir cinq kilomètres sur un putain de tapis de course comme un foutu cochon d’inde dans sa roue alors qu’il n’était même pas encore 7h !

Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le moment de défier ses règles. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’appareil d’entraînement.

Edward déposa ses poids et alla vers une autre section de sa salle d’exercice. Il décida de faire comme s’il ignorait Bella tout en gardant constamment un œil sur elle. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu’il l’avait entendue courir dans le corridor et ensuite dans l’escalier. Elle avait sauté du palier et il avait manqué lui flanquer une fessée quand elle avait trébuché sur la dernière marche !

Tôt ou tard elle allait être victime de sa maladresse ! Elle était sa petite Calamity Jane personnelle et cela le faisait sourire. Il savait qu’étant donné son humeur du moment, il valait mieux qu’elle ne s’aperçoive pas qu’il l’épiait mine de rien avec une expression amusée. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ; elle était si mignonne quand elle se faisait réveiller tôt le matin et qu’elle n’avait pas encore eu son café. Il la vit plisser le front alors qu’elle essayait de comprendre comment programmer le tapis roulant. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu’il avait déjà ajusté l’appareil, mais finalement elle le mit en marche sans avoir besoin de son aide. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle voulait le mettre au défi de continuer à l’observer tout en marmonnant des mots qu’il ne pouvait entendre mais qu’il savait être moins que flatteurs. Elle était sans doute en train de souhaiter qu’il termine ses jours en enfer.

Il était certain qu’elle avait oublié qu’elle portait son collier présentement. Il aurait dû le lui enlever la nuit dernière. Il avait voulu le lui enlever ce matin, mais auparavant il lui demanderait si c’était ce qu’elle voulait. Or, s’il lui posait cette question maintenant, il était sûr qu’elle lui dirait de se le mettre là où le soleil n’avait pas accès !

Edward aurait été surpris d’apprendre que les pensées de Bella n’étaient pas vraiment si vindicatives que ça.

Elle voulait son iPod. Elle poussa un autre soupir et entreprit sa marche d’échauffement. Edward tourna la tête pour dissimuler son propre soupir. 

Elle faisait une moue renfrognée – la journée allait être très longue.

Alors que le tapis roulant accélérait, il vit Bella garder le rythme même si elle tomba à quelques reprises. Il voulut se précipiter sur elle pour l’empêcher de chuter à répétition, peut-être que le tapis de course n’était pas l’appareil d’entraînement idéal pour elle...

Il se dirigea vers le placard et s’empara de deux serviettes, puis il alla chercher deux bouteilles d’eau dans le réfrigérateur du petit bar. Il passa la serviette sur son cou, son visage et son torse. 

Bella leva les yeux à cet instant précis et faillit tomber à plat ventre. Avait-il vraiment besoin d’exhiber sa beauté comme s’il jouait dans une pub pour crème bronzante ou un truc du genre ?

Il marcha vers elle. Elle était toute rouge et elle continuait à marmotter en soufflant. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à tendre l’oreille pour l’écouter, sans quoi il serait obligé de la punir pour toutes les grossièretés sortant de sa jolie bouche.

Il resta derrière elle et la contempla pendant un moment. Son regard se posa avec admiration sur son dos et son cul jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive la mince bande de son string à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il plissa des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

BORDEL ! Il lui avait dit de ne pas porter de petites culottes !

L’alarme sur le tapis roulant sonna et la machine commença à ralentir. Lorsqu’elle se fut arrêtée, Bella recula et se retrouva directement dans les bras d’Edward.

« Désolée ! » Elle fut projetée hors de son état de transe et tenta de s’éloigner de lui, mais il encercla sa taille.

Il repoussa les mèches rebelles de son visage et les plaça derrière son oreille.

« Réveillée maintenant, fillette ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tiens. » Il la libéra de son emprise et lui tendit la deuxième serviette et une des bouteilles d’eau.

Elle le remercia de manière à peine audible et tourna les talons.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il. 

Elle le dévisagea, incrédule. « Tu as dit que le petit déjeuner devait être prêt à 9h. Il faut d’abord que je prenne une douche et que je m’habille. »

Elle n’attendit pas qu’il passe un commentaire et remonta en vitesse.

Edward secoua la tête et alla prendre sa douche.

Bella prit la sienne dans la salle de bain réservée aux soumises et aux invités. Elle vérifia l’heure sur le cadran dans sa chambre et vit qu’elle avait amplement de temps devant elle, aussi décida-t-elle de sécher ses cheveux avec le séchoir. Elle mit un soutien-gorge et un string bleus, un jeans noir et une blouse bleue qui se boutonnait. Elle roula ses manches et demeura pieds nus. Elle termina de se préparer en appliquant un peu de mascara et de gloss sur ses lèvres.

Elle descendit à la cuisine sans croiser Edward sur son chemin.

Elle constata que la cafetière était remplie et remercia silencieusement Edward. Elle prit la plus grosse tasse qu’elle trouva et ajouta de la crème.

Elle vérifia les provisions dans le frigo et fut heureuse de voir qu’il était bien pourvu. Elle décida de préparer une omelette espagnole ainsi qu’une salade de fruits frais, du jus de fruits et, bien sûr, plus de café.

Elle alla dans la salle à manger attenante en quête de sets de table. Lorsqu’elle trouva ce qu’elle cherchait, elle dressa la table pour Edward. Elle n’était pas certaine si elle devait manger avec lui et décida d’attendre qu’il l’invite à se joindre à lui, et alla donc mettre son set de table sur le comptoir de la cuisine. 

Elle lui versa du jus de fruits et coupa les autres fruits pour faire une salade, puis elle porta le tout à la table, accompagné d’une tasse de café.

Bella hacha les ingrédients pour l’omelette et commença à préparer celle-ci à 8h52. À 8h59 elle se rendit à la salle à manger et déposa l’omelette devant Edward alors qu’il prenait place à la table. Il releva un sourcil en voyant ce qu’elle avait cuisiné.

Bella ne put s’empêcher d’afficher un sourire satisfait. « Bonjour, Maître. Un peu de café ? »

Elle tenait la cafetière dans sa main.

Il hocha la tête et elle le servit. Elle avait pris soin d’apporter le pot de crème et le sucrier à la table.

Elle se demanda si elle avait eu tort de parler, mais elle décida de ne pas tenter de s’excuser, au cas où il n’aurait pas noté sa bévue. Elle resta plantée là, à fixer la cafetière qu’elle tenait toujours, incertaine de ce qu’elle devait faire à présent.

Elle le sentait qui la regardait. « Va chercher ton déjeuner et apporte-le ici, Isabella. »

Elle s’empressa de retourner à la cuisine pour se concocter des œufs brouillés, puis elle se servit un bol de salade de fruits, de même qu’une autre tasse de café, et alla rejoindre Edward. Alors qu’elle s’assoyait, elle le vit froncer les sourcils sur le contenu de son assiette.

« Cette omelette est délicieuse, » dit-il. « Pourquoi n’en as-tu pas préparé pour toi aussi ? » 

« Je n’ai pas assez faim, » répondit-elle. C’était la vérité. Elle avait des papillons dans l’estomac. Il fallait qu’elle lui pose une question et elle ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella regarda Edward, choquée, puis ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. SÉRIEUSEMENT ? 

Il plissa les lèvres. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J’ai des questions ? » Ça sortit comme une interrogation.

Il sourit. « D’accord. Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis confuse. Qu’est-ce qu’on est en ce moment ? Je veux dire, ce matin je me suis fait réveiller comme si j’étais à un camp d’entraînement et j’ai été forcée de faire de l’exercice, et ensuite j’ai dû préparer ton petit déjeuner, ce que j’aime beaucoup faire, en passant, parce que ta cuisine est carrément orgasmique, mais en ce moment sommes-nous Dom et soumise ou juste toi et moi ? 

Jusqu’à maintenant j’ai été en mesure de faire la différence, mais tu es tout sympa et pas en mode ‘Dom,’ alors...? »

Il tendit un bras et mit sa main sur la joue de Bella. Elle se pencha contre sa paume et lui sourit. « Tu PORTES mon collier, » dit-il avec un air entendu.

Elle devint écarlate et porta la main à son collier. « Oh ! Je suis dé-désolée, M-maître... » Elle baissa les yeux sur la table et Edward pouvait voir qu’elle avalait à répétition et qu’elle semblait vouloir pleurer. « Heu, j’avais... j’avais oublié. » Elle se tordait les mains sous la table tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Edward se leva hâtivement et lui prit la main. Elle se leva elle aussi mais refusait toujours de le regarder. Il se dirigea vers la salle de détente en l’entraînant à sa suite. Elle avait l’air misérable de quelqu’un dont le chiot venait de se faire écraser.

Il s’installa sur le sofa et la fit asseoir sur lui. Il la tourna de côté, passa un bras autour de sa taille et souleva son menton, mais elle refusa obstinément de le regarder.

« S’il te plaît, regarde-moi, mon amour, » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les siens. Il pouvait y voir de la tristesse, et elle rougit une fois encore.

« Tout d’abord, il faut que tu saches qu’il y a certains endroits dans la maison qui sont des ‘espaces libres.’ En d’autres termes, où tu peux parler librement en portant mon collier. Quand nous mangeons dans la cuisine, les salles de bain, cette pièce où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Tu peux t’exprimer en toute liberté, cependant je m’attends à ce que tu sois respectueuse en tout temps. Ensuite, parlons à propos de ce matin. Tu as détesté te faire réveiller par une alarme et tu as détesté être forcée à faire de l’exercice. » Elle hocha la tête et il vit qu’elle espérait qu’il laisse complètement tomber le sujet. Tu n’auras pas cette chance, poupée !

« Cinq kilomètres, ce n’est pas si terrible que ça. Tu vas devoir t’entraîner cinq jours par semaine. » Elle manqua une respiration et le fixa comme s’il venait de dire une ineptie.

« Quoi ? Cinq jours ? » Il releva un sourcil en l’entendant pousser les hauts cris et elle se mordit la lèvre. « Pourquoi ? »

Edward ignora ses protestations. « Cinq, et pas de discussion ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour mener ce style de vie, alors tu as besoin de faire du cardio-training et aussi des exercices pour tonifier les muscles tels que le yoga ou la méthode Pilates. Tu peux joindre un club sportif ou bien tu peux travailler avec Felix, mon entraîneur personnel. En fait je vais l’appeler pour lui demander de venir ici faire une évaluation de ta condition physique et t’élaborer un programme d’entraînement sur mesure. » 

« Mais tu ne vas même pas être là! » Bouda-t-elle.

Edward soupira et lui prit le menton gentiment pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il la regarda intensément et elle vit seulement de l’amour et de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Isabella, tu vas le faire pour moi. Tu es ma soumise et c’est ce que je veux que tu fasses. Je veux que tu choisisses un jour de la semaine et un jour du weekend pendant lesquels tu aimerais te reposer. Durant ces jours-là tu pourras ne faire qu’un peu d’exercices de tonus musculaire. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. » C’est la joie, bordel, y a pas à dire... 

« Maintenant, voudrais-tu que je t’enlève ton collier ? On va y aller à ton rythme. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Aimerais-tu que j’appelle Garrett et... »

Bella se releva en sursaut. « NON ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils et elle tenta d’expliquer, « Je m’excuse, Maître. Je ne veux pas... Je veux dire, je veux être votre soumise aujourd’hui, et je veux que Garrett et Kate viennent ce soir comme prévu. » Elle rougit de plus belle. « Je veux vous servir aujourd’hui, et j’avais juste besoin de savoir que c’est ce que vous vouliez aussi. S’il vous plaît ? » 

Edward l’observa pendant quelques minutes et elle se sentit encore plus embarrassée sous son regard scrutateur. Elle était tellement allumée à l’idée d’être sous son contrôle ; elle voulait qu’il joue avec elle, qu’il lui enseigne, elle était très mouillée en ce moment...

« D’accord, Isabella. Tu dois t’occuper de nettoyer la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, et ensuite je te retrouverai dans la salle de jeux dans une demi-heure. Tu ne t’adresseras pas à moi autrement qu’en utilisant le mot ‘Maître’ pour le reste de la journée jusqu’à ce que ce soit l’heure d’aller se coucher dans ma chambre. Toutes tes règles vont s’appliquer durant toute la journée, alors tâche de te les rappeler. Tu vas m’obéir sans hésitation. »

Il se leva et l’embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. « Ne sois pas en retard – tu n’aimeras pas les conséquences. La leçon d’aujourd’hui sera sur la gestion du temps... tu as vingt-neuf minutes et demi... » Il sortit de la pièce.

Il fallut encore deux autres minutes à Bella pour être capable de bouger. La Voix... putain d’enfer... la Voix. 

Elle secoua vaguement la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle se procure une montre ! Elle se dépêcha de retourner à la salle à manger pour ramasser leur vaisselle, puis elle remplit le lave-vaisselle et nettoya les comptoirs. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale et vit qu’il était un peu passé 9h45. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était en retard ou non, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer sa chance. 

Elle se précipita à la salle de jeux et trouva la porte ouverte. Merde ! 

Edward était assis dans un des fauteuils. Elle pénétra dans la pièce mais s’arrêta à l’entrée, incertaine quant à ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle resta immobile et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Viens à moi, » lui dit doucement Edward.

Bella se dirigea vers le fauteuil et vit qu’il y avait un coussin sur le plancher devant son Dom ; elle se laissa choir dessus, s’agenouilla et s’assit sur ses jambes, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Je veux que tu utilises tes mains et ta bouche pour me satisfaire, Isabella. Tu peux prendre des initiatives. » Edward mit une main sur sa tête et la caressa.

Bella fronça les sourcils et réfléchit durant un moment. Hmmmm... Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds nus. Perverse ! Elle prit une grande respiration... Isabella, tu vas le faire pour moi... tu es ma soumise... c’est ce que je veux que tu fasses...

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête jusqu’à ce que celle-ci touche presque le sol, mais au dernier moment elle embrassa le dessus de son pied. Elle sentit Edward se tendre. Bella bougea sa main et la fit courir tout en légèreté vers le haut de sa jambe, du côté extérieur, longeant sa cheville, son mollet, sa cuisse. Elle fit subir le même traitement à son autre jambe avec son autre main, sans oublier le baiser sur son pied. Elle amena ses mains sur le devant de ses cuisses et les fit glisser vers le bas jusqu’à ses pieds.

Elle se redressa et se mit sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir avancer vers Edward. Elle fit courir ses mains au-dessus de la bordure de son jeans noir et tira son tee-shirt vers le haut. Edward avança sur son siège pour l’aider à retirer le vêtement. Elle fit vagabonder ses doigts sur son estomac tout en s’assurant que ses caresses étaient à peine plus que des frôlements. Ses mains redescendirent et contournèrent la ligne proéminente de son sexe pour retourner à ses jambes une fois encore. Edward siffla et Bella sourit.

Elle déplaça ses mains à nouveau et massa ses hanches avant de laisser ses doigts glisser vers le chemin qui conduisait au nirvana. Une main déboutonna son jeans tandis que l’autre se faufilait vers le haut pour aller pincer gentiment son mamelon. Elle humecta ses lèvres. Miam...

Bella se rassit et baissa la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon. Edward se souleva un peu et elle lui enleva son jeans ; ce faisant elle nota qu’il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements en-dessous, ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

Elle s’agenouilla à ses pieds, toute euphorique. Elle était mouillée, ruisselante, l’anticipation la rendait presque étourdie, et c’est alors qu’elle réalisa qu’elle VOULAIT lui faire plaisir, elle voulait qu’il ressente ce qu’elle-même ressentait chaque fois qu’il était à proximité d’elle, cette électricité qui vibrait entre eux, cette espèce de secousse quand il la touchait...

Bella se pencha encore et commença à lécher affectueusement chacune des chevilles d’Edward qui poussa un gémissement sourd. Elle s’avança entre ses jambes et écarta ses genoux, en profitant pour les embrasser. Ses doigts effleurèrent l’intérieur d’une cuisse tandis qu’elle couvrait l’autre de baisers. Elle l’entendit haleter sous ses attouchements.

Elle embrassa ses testicules en les tenant dans ses mains ; elle les caressa, les massa, mais elle ignora sa verge engorgée et continua de stimuler seulement la base. Puis elle embrassa un de ses côtés tendrement, sa bouche juste un souffle.

« Putain, Isabella..., » siffla-t-il.

Son phallus était dur et palpitant sous ses lèvres. Edward grogna et poussa ses hanches contre elle, exigeant son attention. Elle sourit et le regarda à travers ses cils. Elle l’embrassa sur toute sa longueur, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour avant de finalement le mettre dans sa bouche et d’en sucer le gland. Elle lécha le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. 

« Pourriez-vous aller vous allonger sur le lit, s’il vous plaît, Maître ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Edward se leva et alla s’étendre sur le lit.

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, allongez-vous sur le ventre afin que je puisse m’occuper de votre dos. »

Il se retourna et grogna encore. « Isabella... »

Elle s’empressa d’interrompre ce qu’il allait dire. « S’il vous plaît, Maître. Laissez-moi vous satisfaire. »

Il se retourna dans un grognement. Il était presque à l’agonie avec sa verge si dure et si gonflée.

Bella se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte, et elle s’installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle pencha son corps sur son dos et fit pleuvoir des baisers sur ses épaules et le haut de ses bras. Elle embrassa son cou et glissa le long de son tronc, l’embrassant et le caressant comme elle descendait. C’était si bon d’être pressée contre lui de la sorte. Elle pouvait sentir battre leurs deux cœurs.

Celui d’Edward battait plus vite.

Elle se déplaça plus bas, s’agenouillant entre ses jambes alors qu’elle embrassait sa taille et les fossettes dans le creux de son dos. 

Elle embrassa et pétrit ses fesses. 

Edward gémissait à présent, incapable de rester silencieux. Il avait l’impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu’il était la possession de Bella. Il était une extension de sa bouche, de sa langue. Ses doigts, petites créatures diaboliques, étaient la plus douce des tortures. Ils le taquinaient et grattaient gentiment sa peau qu’il sentait prendre feu. Partout où elle le touchait, c’était comme s’il avait été brûlé.

Une fois encore elle déposa des baisers sur ses cuisses, le derrière de ses genoux et ses mollets.

« Je vous prierais de vous retourner, Maître, afin que je puisse vous donner du plaisir. »

Edward bougea tellement vite que Bella faillit tomber en bas du lit. Il se redressa et s’appuya contre la tête du lit. Bella reporta toute son attention sur son pénis. Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Elle entreprit de prendre sa verge dans sa bouche, mais cette fois-ci elle continua, et lorsqu’elle arriva au point où elle ne pouvait pas en prendre davantage, elle commença à pomper de haut en bas, utilisant ses dents et sa langue, tout en se servant de ses doigts agiles pour masser et jouer avec ses bourses.

Edward crut qu’il allait devenir fou. Il n’avait plus toute sa raison. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas agripper la tête de Bella et foutre sa bouche si taquine, adorable et futée. 

Il désirait être en elle, par-dessus elle, il voulait lui montrer que c’était lui qui était responsable ; que c’était lui qui avait le contrôle. 

Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Et il le savait. Cette femme était tout pour lui.

Juste à ce moment-là elle le suça plus fort et serra fermement ses testicules, comme si elle cherchait à les pomper aussi.

Edward voulait hurler – elle l’amenait au bord de l’orgasme et ensuite elle l’en éloignait subtilement avant de recommencer le supplice encore et encore.

« Isabella, tu es si belle lorsque tu suces ma queue. Tu aimes me sucer, n’est-ce pas ? Ça t’excite de lécher mes couilles et de faire fourrer ta jolie petite bouche par ma bite, hein ? Tu veux mon foutre, poupée ? Prends-le en entier maintenant, Isabella. Détends ta gorge et avale-moi au complet ! »

Bella bourdonna autour de sa chair et prit une grande respiration pour se détendre ; elle relaxa les muscles de son pharynx mais elle se sentit étouffer alors que la verge d’Edward glissait au fond de sa gorge. Elle s’arrêta un moment, s’enjoignant à ne pas paniquer. Elle ralentit sa respiration et le sentit aller plus loin. Elle recommença à bourdonner autour de lui et suça aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait.

Elle sentit ses testicules commencer à se resserrer et elle pompa pour faire ressortir un peu son membre viril, ses dents le grattant doucement. Soudainement il se cambra en jurant et elle sentit son sperme jaillir dans sa gorge. Elle avala tout ce qu’il lui envoya tant qu’il ne fut pas asséché.

Elle le lécha pour le nettoyer et prit son temps pour l’enlever de sa bouche. Lorsqu’il fut immobile et que seule sa respiration haletante résonna dans la pièce, elle glissa hors du lit et s’agenouilla à côté, le dos penché vers l’avant et la tête baissée.

« Merci d’avoir permis à votre soumise de vous contenter, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward l’entendit à peine. Il était en extase. Bordel ! C’était une expérience des plus ahurissantes ! Il resta étendu sans bouger durant quelques minutes puis il se tourna sur son flanc pour être face à Bella. Sa main courut dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre... sa petite culotte ! PUTAIN ! Elle portait des sous-vêtements ! Il lui avait dit de ne pas en mettre !

Il s’assit. « Lève-toi, Isabella, » ordonna-t-il sévèrement. « Regarde-moi. » Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les siens. « Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos des petites culottes pour ce weekend ? Réponds-moi. »

« Bordel..., » murmura-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. 

« QUOI? » Il n’était pas content.

Il se leva et prit sa main. Il l’entraîna en bas dans sa chambre.

« Donne-moi toutes tes petites culottes. »

En vitesse elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira ses slips qu’elle lui tendit. 

« Je suis désolée, Maître. » Sa main tremblait légèrement en lui offrant ses sous-vêtements. 

Il les prit et alla les planquer dans la corbeille à linge sale à l’intérieur de son dressing.

Il vint retrouver Bella. « Tu as oublié de m’en remettre une paire, » dit-il en agrippant ses hanches. Elle le sentit tirer les côtés de son string. Elle ne put s’empêcher de gémir en sentant un léger pincement avant qu’il ne le lui retire et ne le jette au sol. 

« Maintenant Isabella, tu m’as encore désobéi. Quand je dis ‘ne t’encombre pas de sous-vêtements’, je ne parle pas pour les mouches, je suis sérieux ! Putain de bordel ! »

Il alla s’asseoir sur le bord de son lit. « Viens ici. » Elle le rejoignit. « Allonge-toi sur mes genoux. » Bella sentit l’humidité couler de sa minette et ruisseler le long de ses cuisses. Elle était tellement prête !

Elle s’étendit comme il le lui avait demandé et il la tira pour que son cul soit sur un de ses genoux, sa tête pendant dans le vide.

« Compte. »

TWAK ! « Un. »

TWAK ! « Deux. »

Il abattit sa main trois autres fois. Puis il frotta gentiment son postérieur, en une caresse apaisante. Il pouvait voir combien elle était mouillée, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et il sentit son membre viril durcir contre son ventre. 

Il l’aida à se relever. « Habille-toi, Isabella, et rejoins-moi dans la salle de détente. »

Elle retourna en haut pour ranger la salle de jeux et ensuite elle se rafraîchit et remit ses vêtements. Ses fesses étaient un peu tendres, constata-t-elle en redescendant, mais d’une manière plus agréable qu’inconfortable. Elle mit les vêtements d’Edward dans le panier à linge sale et sourit en songeant à cette matinée qui venait de s’écouler. Elle savait qu’elle avait foiré, mais elle avait fait une pipe du tonnerre à Edward !

Elle alla à la cuisine remplir deux tasses de café et se dirigea dans l’antre de son Dom.

À suivre...

 

Un gros merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

Milk.


	28. Chapitre 28

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Comme d’habitude, je tiens à vous remercier de vos commentaires pour Des gens comme nous, et n’oubliez pas que je ne suis pas responsable des étourderies de Bella ou de l’intransigeance d’Edward, mais j’aime toujours en parler si vous m’envoyez des pms. Sur ce, allons retrouver nos deux tourtereaux.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 28

 

Elle retourna en haut pour ranger la salle de jeux et ensuite elle se rafraîchit et remit ses vêtements. Ses fesses étaient un peu tendres, constata-t-elle en redescendant, mais d’une manière plus agréable qu’inconfortable. Elle mit les vêtements d’Edward dans le panier à linge sale et sourit en songeant à cette matinée qui venait de s’écouler. Elle savait qu’elle avait foiré, mais elle avait fait une pipe du tonnerre à Edward !

Elle alla à la cuisine remplir deux tasses de café et se dirigea vers l’antre de son Dom.

Elle s’assit sur le divan et alluma la télé. Elle trouva un vieux film et remua un peu pour se mettre à l’aise. Edward entra dans la pièce et s’installa à l’autre extrémité du sofa. Il ne la regarda pas mais il avait l’air préoccupé en sirotant son café. 

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ? » Demanda Bella.

Il se tourna et la regarda, tendant la main. « Viens ici, tu es trop loin. »

Elle se déplaça en travers du sofa et grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va, Maître ? » Redemanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Il rit et l’étreignit. « Aaah, Isabella. Je viens de te donner une fessée et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? » Elle embrassa sa joue.

« Eh bien oui. Je me fais toujours du souci pour vous. Vous semblez troublé. Est-ce que c’est parce que vous m’avez fessée ? »

« Ouais, je suppose que oui. Je ne veux pas te pousser trop loin. »

Elle grogna. « Vous n’avez rien fait que je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez. »

Il la dévisagea, ses yeux légèrement rétrécis. « Explique. »

Elle rougit un peu. « Je n’étais pas certaine que vous vous rappeliez à propos des petites culottes, alors j’ai apporté celles qu’Alice m’avait données lors de notre virée shopping. J’étais très allumée. J’ai voulu vous désobéir pour voir si vous alliez réagir. »

À présent elle n’était plus sûre qu’elle avait bien fait de se confesser ; il avait plissé les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils.

« Et est-ce que je t’ai déçue ? »

Elle rougit davantage. « Non Maître, vous avez été très cohérent avec cette punition à double tranchant. Maintenant j’ai le cul tendre et je suis restée sur ma faim côté orgasme ! » Elle souffla et Edward éclata de rire. 

« Petite créature avide... » Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle l’embrassa fougueusement.

« Putain, je suis tellement excitée en ce moment... » Elle se frotta contre lui.

« Surveille ton langage, fillette, » lui dit-il posément en lui embrassant le nez.

« Désolée. »

« D’accord. Maintenant comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va, mais à propos de ces séances d’exercice – je n’ai pas de tapis de course, Maître. » La petite démone avait l’air presque contente en faisant cette déclaration. Edward roula des yeux. 

« Ça n’est pas un problème. J’en ai justement un de rechange pour toi, de même que quelques poids. »

À présent c’était au tour de Bella de rouler des yeux. « Sérieusement, je vais devoir demander à ma colocataire Angela si elle est d’accord. Je pourrais toujours aller courir dehors... »

« NON ! Ce n’est pas prudent de courir toute seule dans la ville. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment va Angela ? Je sais que tu n’avais pas réussi à la joindre les dernières fois que tu avais essayé en Italie... »

Elle mordit encore sa lèvre. « Je ne sais pas trop. Je n’ai pas non plus réussi à la contacter cette semaine. Elle n’a pas encore déménagé ses affaires dans l’appart. Peut-être que je vais appeler sa mère à Forks. »

« Ça me semble une bonne idée. » Il sourit, soulagé, car il n’avait pas une bonne impression à propos de cette amie. « Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas ça tout de suite ? Tu peux utiliser le téléphone de la maison. »

Edward bougea pour qu’elle s’assoie à côté de lui et se leva. « Je vais te laisser un peu d’intimité. »

Il se rendit dans la salle de musique adjacente et s’installa au piano, commençant à jouer tranquillement. 

Bella se retourna et lui sourit. « Merci, Maître, vous êtes trop bon pour moi. »

« Rien ne sera jamais trop bon pour toi. Souviens-toi de ça. »

Bella décrocha le téléphone sur la table basse et composa un numéro.

« Bonjour, Mme Weber, c’est Bella... Comment allez-vous, le révérend Weber et vous-même ?... Je vais bien, merci. Oui, je suis de retour et c’est la raison pour laquelle je vous appelle, en fait. Ça fait deux semaines que j’essaye de joindre Angela sans succès, et je suis un peu inquiète. Je me suis rendue à notre appartement et elle n’a pas encore emménagé... Oh... elle a fait ça ?... Je vois... non, vous avez raison, c’est génial... ouais. Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser, Mme Weber... » Edward se força à continuer de jouer, mais il pouvait savoir, à son ton, qu’elle était déconcertée et triste, et résignée maintenant. Bordel ! Il savait que ça allait arriver ! Cette petite garce allait blesser sa chérie et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la donne !

Bella jeta un regard furtif en direction d’Edward, mais c’était comme s’il l’ignorait ou bien qu’il ne l’écoutait pas. Elle espérait en effet qu’il ne soit pas en train d’écouter cette conversation merdique !

« ... Écoutez, je comprends vraiment, j’aurais juste souhaité qu’elle me le dise elle-même. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Dites-lui seulement de m’appeler, d’accord ? Merci encore, au revoir. »

PUTAIN ! QUE DE LA FOUTAISE ! Bella était en colère et elle avait mal – il fallait qu’elle fasse QUELQUE CHOSE ! Elle marcha jusqu’au seuil de la salle de musique. « Puis-je prendre congé de vous pour aller nager, Maître ? » Edward prit un moment pour l’observer. Il entendait les larmes dans sa voix. Il pouvait aussi entendre sa fureur, sa blessure et sa panique. Il voulait la forcer à lui parler, mais il savait qu’elle avait besoin de digérer le coup qu’elle venait de subir. Il arrêta de jouer pour lui accorder toute son attention. Elle fixait obstinément le sol.

« Isabella ? Regarde-moi s’il te plaît. » Les yeux de Bella le mirent au défi d’essayer de la faire parler à propos du coup de fil.

« Vas-tu me donner des détails sur cet appel plus tard ? » Ses yeux continuèrent d’être éloquents, disant clairement qu’elle ne tenait pas du tout à revenir sur la conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec la mère de son amie.

« Oui, Maître ! » Finit-elle par dire malgré tout, sur un ton presque agressif qu’elle tenta par la suite d’adoucir.

« Okay, alors. Va nager. Il se pourrait que j’aille te rejoindre plus tard. »

Elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers en courant. Edward grinça des dents.

Il entendit Bella claquer une porte. Il siffla.

Elle était définitivement très en colère.

Il l’entendit se déplacer dans la pièce et il perçut un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose venait d’être lancé. 

Une autre porte claqua. BORDEL ! Il pinça la peau de l’arête de son nez. 

Il l’entendit se précipiter en vitesse en bas des marches. ENCORE ! 

« EDWARD ! » Il se leva d’un bond du tabouret de piano. « Oh non, elle n’avait pas... »

Oh oui, c’est ce qu’elle avait fait.

Elle cria après lui en pénétrant dans la salle de détente. Elle était tellement furieuse et agressive qu’elle en vibrait.

« Isabella... » Il n’eut pas l’occasion d’en dire plus.

« J’ai besoin de mes culottes de bikini, et c’est toi qui les as. Tu les as prises et je les veux... »

Edward se rendit compte que dans trente secondes tout au plus, la crise de rage de Bella allait prendre des proportions épiques, alors il ne dit rien, espérant qu’elle parviendrait à se maîtriser. Si elle le forçait à intervenir, elle se retrouverait avec un putain de bâillon boule dans la bouche pour le reste de la journée ! 

« Edward, est-ce que... » Sa voix se changea en un mince filet lorsqu’elle prit conscience du regard aigu qu’Edward lui lançait. Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses côtés. Elle essaya de respirer plus lentement... Finalement elle mordit sa lèvre et tenta de ne pas pleurer, et pour y parvenir elle cligna des yeux furieusement vers le plancher.

Edward passa devant elle et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparut avec les deux morceaux de son bikini qu’il avait trouvés traînant négligemment par terre. Il avait pu voir qu’elle avait renversé le contenu de son sac sur le lit dans la chambre d’invités.

Bella n’avait pas bougé, par contre elle s’était un peu calmée. Edward se planta devant elle. Elle avait l’air tellement furieuse et affectée, Edward pouvait voir l’enfant qu’elle avait été. Il fallait qu’il soit patient avec elle, se rappela-t-il.

« Isabella ? » Il parla doucement.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec colère et mordit sa lèvre. « Je suis navrée, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre elle. Il mit une main sous son menton et caressa sa joue avec son doigt.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

« S’il vous plaît, Maître. »

« Okay, poupée, tu y vas, et je te verrai dans un petit moment. »

Il lui tendit son bikini et elle rougit de son comportement antérieur. Elle voulait lui expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

« Merci. » Elle prit sa main et la serra. « S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi un peu de temps ? »

Il lui sourit et l’embrassa gentiment.

Bella descendit à la piscine. Elle se changea en vitesse et commença à faire des longueurs dans le bassin semi-olympique. 

Cette foutue Lauren Mallory est ENCORE en train de gâcher ma vie ! Je ne peux pas croire que cette putain de chienne en chaleur m’ait volé ma coloc ! Ce n’est pas suffisant qu’elle nous ait fait chier durant toutes nos années à l’école secondaire, en plus elle s’est tapée presque tous les professeurs et tous les mecs de l’école – elle a même couché avec Jacob. Et maintenant elle me prend Angela ! Angela qui détestait Lauren à l’époque – et les voilà devenues copines ? CONNERIE DE VIE ! 

Lauren et sa bande de pouffiasses, comme Bella et Angela les appelaient jadis, avaient fait la pluie et le beau temps à l’école secondaire de Forks. Elles avaient rendu infernale la vie des filles les moins populaires du bahut, Bella incluse. 

Lauren avait tout pour elle. Elle était belle et friquée, et elle était la personne la plus méchante que Bella ait jamais rencontrée. 

La mère d’Angela avait été embarrassée que sa fille n’ait pas eu le courage d’appeler Bella. Elle lui avait expliqué que les parents de Lauren avaient acheté à leur fille un condo avec trois chambres à coucher près de la baie de San Francisco et que Lauren avait invité Angela et Ben à emménager avec elle. 

Ça faisait déjà presqu’un mois qu’ils vivaient ensemble.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Bella sentit la panique l’envahir une fois encore mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Il faudrait juste qu’elle modifie ses plans. Pour le moment elle avait de l’argent en extra, donc si elle tenait son budget avec précaution et qu’elle n’achetait que le strict nécessaire, laissant de côté les dépenses déraisonnables, elle n’aurait pas de souci à se faire pour les quatre ou cinq prochains mois. Elle pouvait même acheter la peinture pour rafraîchir l’appartement comme prévu. Peut-être qu’elle réussirait à rendre l’endroit lumineux et douillet en y ajoutant quelques plantes.

Elle allait s’en sortir. C’était juste un obstacle au milieu de la route, ce n’était pas la fin du monde.

Elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’Edward était dans l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retourne et lui fonce dedans en nageant. 

« Désolée, je ne t’avais pas vu..., » souffla-t-elle alors qu’il l’attrapait par les épaules.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser.

« Ça te dirait de jouer une petite partie de water-polo ? »

Son visage s’illumina. « Ah oui, j’aimerais beaucoup ! Ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir nager quand je vivais avec mon père. Mais la température froide et humide ne permettait pas ce genre d’activité. »

Pendant un petit moment ils firent des cabrioles dans l’eau. Edward était un bon joueur et Bella eut du plaisir à l’affronter. Il essaya de lui rappeler que le polo était un sport où les contacts n’étaient pas permis, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire. Ça lui était égal de perdre le match si elle pouvait en profiter pour le toucher partout mine de rien.

« C’est bon, t’as gagné ! » Cria Bella alors qu’elle reprenait son souffle, appuyée sur le bord de la piscine. Elle était vannée et elle songea que peut-être l’entraînement physique imposé par Edward n’était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

« Est-ce que je peux réclamer mon prix maintenant ? »

Elle nagea paresseusement autour de lui. « Un prix, Maître ? »

« Un baiser, juste un baiser, » dit-il avec un regard tellement innocent que ça en était presque ridicule.

« D’accord. » Elle s’approcha et lui donna un chaste baiser sur le côté de la bouche puis elle s’éloigna telle une sirène venue seulement le taquiner.

Il grogna. « Pas comme ça ! »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Tu as dit un baiser et tu as eu un baiser ! »

Edward la regarda avec un sourire espiègle. « Viens Miss Péteuse. Tu as l’air d’un petit pruneau ! Allons prendre une douche avant le déjeuner. »

Ils sortirent du bassin et il la conduisit à la salle de bain surdimensionnée située dans un coin. Bella attendit dans la pièce au carrelage bleu et sable pendant qu’Edward faisait couler la douche dans une cabine assez vaste pour loger quatre personnes. En plus de la douche, la salle de bain était équipée d’une table de massage, d’un bain à remous, d’un sauna et d’un lit de repos. Il y avait une sculpture dans un coin, d’où l’eau coulait en cascade. Le mur extérieur était en verre et Bella avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin et les collines derrière la villa.

Edward appela Bella et elle alla le rejoindre sous la douche. L’eau était chaude et elle se faisait fouetter par plusieurs jets en même temps grâce à la multitude de pommeaux. Edward la retourna et détacha le haut de son bikini. Il fit courir ses mains dans son dos et atteignit sa culotte qu’il fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Elle s’en débarrassa et laissa l’eau couler sur elle. Edward retira son short de natation et entoura Bella de ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant que Bella ne s’éloigne légèrement pour attraper le shampoing. Elle se tourna et regarda Edward. « Penche-toi. »

Il lui sourit et s’assit sur le banc intégré à la douche. Bella se plaça entre ses jambes et lui lava les cheveux. Après elle le laissa lui retourner la faveur.

Ils se nettoyèrent à tour de rôle, et tranquillement leurs gestes se transformèrent en caresses. Bientôt Edward souleva Bella et l’attira vers le banc. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva plus haut. Il posa un pied sur le banc et les longues jambes de Bella encerclèrent sa taille tandis qu’il ne perdait pas une seconde à s’enfoncer dans sa chaleur.

« Plus fort, s’il vous plaît, M-maître, » haleta-t-elle dans son cou. 

« Ouais, poupée, putain que j’aime ça pomper ma bite dans ta minette toute chaude. T’es si foutrement belle, poupée, que ma queue est toujours dure pour toi. J’ai toujours envie de toi. Je t’aime. Je t’aime Bella. Je t’aime. »

Il la poussa plus fort contre le mur et se pencha un peu vers l’arrière. Il enleva un des bras qu’elle avait passés autour de son cou et le fit glisser entre leurs corps.

« Caresse-toi. Je veux que tu tires sur ton clitoris. Fais-le ! C’est ça poupée, jouis pour moi. Jouis avec moi ! »

Bella obéit à ses ordres et entreprit aussi de pincer un de ses seins avec son autre main tout en s’appuyant contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir son ventre se serrer.

« Maître – M-maître, bordel, moi aussi je vous... merde... Presque... »

Il sentit sa chatte palpiter et ses muscles se contractèrent autour de lui, provoquant sa libération. Il éjacula en poussant une plainte.

Une fois qu’ils furent séchés et rhabillés, ils se rendirent à la cuisine. 

Edward versa un verre de vin blanc à Bella et s’ouvrit une bière.

« Aimerais-tu avoir des pâtes Alfredo accompagnées d’une salade ? » Demanda-t-elle en fouinant dans le frigo.

« Ça serait bon, oui. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? »

Bella prépara la sauce et chargea Edward de couper les légumes pour la salade. Ils bavardèrent et se taquinèrent l’un l’autre en s’affairant. Il râpa les fromages destinés à la sauce et elle mit les pâtes à bouillir.

Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine, en silence, mais heureux.

Edward attendit qu’ils soient retournés s’asseoir dans la salle de détente pour interroger Bella à propos de la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec la mère d’Angela.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui a provoqué ta crise de colère tout à l’heure ? » Demanda-t-il posément. Bella était allongée entre ses jambes sur le sofa.

« Crise de colère ? Je pense que tu exagères, » dit-elle sur la défensive, ne se donnant même plus la peine d’être formelle avec lui – et nous y voilà...

« Je ne pense pas, au contraire. Maintenant, allons-nous en discuter ? » Patience... Mon grand, patience...

« Il semble que tu aies déjà décidé de toute manière, alors peu importe ! Je pensais que cette zone était libre en tout temps et que peut-être... » Ouais, je ne suis tellement pas d’humeur pour ton genre de merde en ce moment... 

Edward se redressa et Bella esquissa un mouvement pour s’éloigner mais il la retint. 

« Isabella, ne commence pas à te disputer avec moi juste pour éviter cette conversation ! Je peux très bien mettre ton putain de cul en feu maintenant, et discuter ENSUITE. C’est ton choix. »

Et le voilà qui arrive... La Voix ! À la fois acier et velours, calme et mortelle... tellement séduisante... Il faut que je change mon jeans à présent !

« Qui suis-je aujourd’hui, Isabella ? »

« Vous êtes mon Maître, » murmura-t-elle sans hésiter. Tu peux être certaine que je le suis, fillette ! 

« Gentille fille. Maintenant parlons, et ensuite nous aurons peut-être le temps de jouer encore avant l’arrivée des Roman, ou après leur départ. »

Bella fit la moue. Je veux jouer tout de suite !

« Serais-tu par hasard en train de prendre des décisions à ma place ? » Elle entendit la colère dans sa voix.

Merde ! Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?

Il était très droit sur le divan maintenant, plus du tout détendu. « Tourne-toi, Isabella. »

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder en ce moment, parce qu’elle aurait vu la colère et la déception sur son visage. Elle sentait le besoin de parler à Ali...

Edward la releva et la tourna lui-même. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Isabella ? Est-ce que tu veux faire ça pendant tout le weekend ? On peut – je peux continuer toute la putain de semaine ! Alors mettons un terme à ça maintenant, d’accord ? »

Le cœur de Bella s’enfonça à son choix de mots mais elle se força à se concentrer sur ce qu’il allait dire par la suite. « Tu ne jouiras pas pendant tout le reste de la journée, et je déciderai plus tard ce qu’il en sera pour demain. Si tu veux te comporter comme un enfant colérique, je vais te traiter comme si tu en étais un. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je m’excuse, Maître. Je vais vous parler maintenant. »

Elle se rassit sur le canapé et croisa les jambes, et ensuite elle raconta à Edward comment Angela et elle avaient planifié ce déménagement depuis qu’elles étaient à l’université. Elle lui dit que ça avait été leur rêve et qu’elle avait éprouvé beaucoup d’angoisse lorsqu’elle n’avait pas réussi à joindre Angela, et que maintenant celle-ci et son petit ami Ben avaient emménagé avec Lauren. 

Elle lui parla de Lauren et comment cette fille l’avait toujours fait sentir malheureuse et inférieure.

Edward se sentait furieux pour elle. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé de la situation financière de Bella, mais il savait qu’elle n’avait pas les moyens de vivre seule. Il avait vu son camion et savait qu’elle comptait sur son véhicule pour ses déplacements aussi, elle qui ne voulait dépendre de personne. Dieu que cette fille était têtue !

Edward se demanda vaguement pourquoi ses parents ne l’avaient pas contactée, il semblait que c’était toujours elle qui les appelait. Il était dans les parages quand elle avait parlé à son père à deux occasions, et elle avait à peine pu échanger deux mots avec sa mère. 

Edward fit asseoir Bella sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule sans prononcer une autre parole.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans son dos. « Alors vas-tu te trouver une autre colocataire ? Ou bien vas-tu être capable de payer le loyer toute seule ? » Il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’elle vive en appartement seule, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu’elle cohabite avec quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

« Um, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pendant quelques mois. Tiens, ça me rappelle que je dois acheter quelques gallons de peinture. Nous sommes censés tout repeindre demain. Ali et moi, nous pensions que Jasper et toi repartiez demain, alors nous avions fait des plans. Remarque que ce n’est pas un problème, on peut très bien remettre ça au prochain weekend, » dit-elle rapidement, incertaine de la réaction de son Dom vis-à-vis de cette déclaration.

Edward la dévisagea. « Non, je pense que ce serait une activité amusante. Jazz et moi, on va pouvoir vous aider. Je vais aussi demander son aide pour transporter le tapis de course et les poids. »

« Je vais devoir utiliser mon camion pour retourner à l’appartement parce que Rosalie et Emmett vont lui jeter un coup d’œil. Hé ! Tu vas pouvoir te balader avec moi dans ‘Le Chef’ ! » 

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis désolée de te rendre la vie pénible au max. Ça a été une semaine et un weekend disjonctés. Je n’avais jamais réalisé que vivre notre style de vie pouvait être aussi épuisant. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j’avais huit ans, mais notre maison n’avait jamais été une place heureuse. Mon père boit comme un trou et ma mère n’était presque jamais là. Il... »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur la poitrine d’Edward, et ensuite elle releva la tête pour le regarder, sa voix devenue à peine plus audible qu’un chuchotement. « ... Il leur arrivait de m’oublier parfois. Je n’aimais pas les voir se chamailler lorsqu’ils étaient à la maison, alors je me cachais dans mon placard et j’essayais de ne pas faire de bruit. J’étais très bonne dans l’art de rester tranquille, car alors ils oubliaient que j’étais là. Ils n’avaient pas l’intention de... » Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux et les essuya du revers de la main. 

« Il m’arrive parfois d’oublier de m’exprimer et je ne fais que réfléchir et tenter de tout régler dans ma tête. Parfois je commence à craindre que tu deviennes impatient avec moi. S’il vous plaît, Maître, ayez de la patience, » reprit-elle formellement. « Je veux vraiment vous satisfaire. J’ai acheté mon camion lorsque j’avais seize ans. Je l’ai payé avec tout l’argent que j’avais économisé : celui que j’avais reçu de mes grands-parents lors de mes anniversaires et celui que j’avais gagné en faisant du baby sitting et en tondant les pelouses. Il m’a fallu deux autres années pour finir de payer le père de Jacob pour le camion. Jacob s’occupait de son entretien, et Rosalie a offert de prendre la relève. »

Bella soupira. « Quand ma mère est partie, elle nous a tout bonnement quittés. Je ne l’ai vue qu’à quelques occasions depuis cette époque-là. Mes parents m’ont donné de l’argent pour aller en Italie parce qu’ils se sentent coupables, du moins c’est ce que je pense. Quand vous allez voir mon logement, s’il vous plaît ne paniquez pas. C’est... très sobre et... euh, très peu meublé. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de choses, mais c’est seulement temporaire. » Bella se redressa et étreignit Edward avant de s’enlever de ses genoux.

« Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus à propos de moi, » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Je vous aime et j’aime vous appartenir. » Elle toucha son collier. « Je sais que je suis une élève plutôt lente, mais je suis déterminée à apprendre, si vous m’enseignez. » Elle murmura les derniers mots, écarlate à présent. 

Edward l’avait observée tandis qu’elle lui parlait. Il pouvait voir la petite fille qu’elle avait été, apeurée, solitaire, mal aimée et triste. Il voulait la tenir et l’envelopper dans son amour. Il voulait tuer ses parents – les trouducs ! Il voulait leur crier après pour avoir endommagé cette merveilleuse, brillante et superbe femme qui avait capturé son cœur. 

Quand elle lui avait demandé de lui enseigner, il s’était senti durcir à nouveau. Il voulait la faire sienne. Il savait qu’il devrait être fâché contre elle pour avoir poussé sa patience à bout aujourd’hui. Il devrait la punir pour l’avoir défié en refusant de lui parler plus tôt, mais il allait passer l’éponge pour cette fois-ci.

Elle avait besoin d’apprendre à vivre avec les règles, de les comprendre, car la prochaine fois il ne serait pas aussi indulgent avec elle. Ces règles étaient nécessaires autant pour elle que pour lui. Il pouvait la voir se débattre parfois pour demeurer à l’intérieur de ses limites, et il savait aussi que c’était normal.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ce sera mon plus grand honneur que de te former, mon amour. Tu dois sûrement savoir maintenant que tu me satisfais. Tout ce que tu fais me contente. Le sais-tu ? »

Il voyait l’incertitude dans ses yeux même si elle hochait la tête.

Il soupira. « La leçon no.1 est de ne pas me mentir. Je ne te mens pas et je m’attends, non, j’exige que tu sois honnête avec moi. En tout temps, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Il la fixa intensément, ne la laissant pas baisser les yeux.

« Oui. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Maître – oui, Maître. Je comprends. Je ne vous mentirai pas. »

Il sourit. « Tant mieux, parce que si je te prends à mentir - et ce serait très facile pour moi de m’en rendre compte car tu es une très mauvaise menteuse – je VAIS te punir. » Il vit la lueur d’excitation dans ses yeux. Il savait qu’elle désirait ardemment sentir qu’elle était sous son contrôle et qu’elle ne le réalisait probablement même pas.

Son sourire se fit malicieux. « Tu aimes faire ta vilaine, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il d’une voix grave et rude. Elle respira plus fort. « Tu veux que je te donnes une fessée et qu’ensuite je te baise comme un défoncé ? Réponds-moi. »

Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et la concupiscence élargissait ses yeux. Elle humecta ses lèvres et il ne put s’empêcher de gémir. « Oui, Maître, vous savez que c’est le cas. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? »

« Maître, j’aime ça quand vous me donnez la fessée et que vous m’attachez, et qu’ensuite vous me baisez. »

« Putain ! Pas timide du tout, hein fillette ? »

« Non, Maître, » répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il claqua sa jambe, enjoué. « Viens, petite insolente, allons acheter la peinture. »

Bella suggéra qu’ils prennent son camion, histoire qu’il ne s’encroûte pas, et Edward accepta à contrecœur.

Ils se rendirent chez Home Dépôt et Bella vit qu’Edward semblait légèrement mal à l’aise, mais il mit sa casquette de baseball et ses lunettes de soleil.

Bella alla chercher un chariot tandis qu’Edward se dirigeait vers la section Projet de rénovation à réaliser soi-même.

« Quelle couleur veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en sélectionnant des pinceaux et des rouleaux. Il prit aussi une bâche.

« Juste du blanc. Je ne pense pas que mon propriétaire me laisserait être extravagante. »

« Combien de pièces ? »

« Deux chambres à coucher, un séjour et cuisine combinés, et une petite salle de bain. » 

Edward parcourut les étagères et s’empara de gallons de peinture, de ruban de masquage et de grattoirs. 

Bella commença à être nerveuse lorsqu’elle vit toutes les choses qu’Edward avait empilées dans le chariot.

Son téléphone sonna. C’était Alice. 

« Hé, Bella, où êtes-vous ? »

« On est au magasin et ton frère est en train d’acheter assez de matériel pour repeindre le bloc tout entier ! »

« Oh, Seigneur ! Laisse-moi lui parler. »

« Attends une seconde... » Bella tendit son cellulaire à Edward.

« Hé, frangine, quoi de neuf ? » 

Alice avait parlé à Jasper de ses inquiétudes à propos de l’appartement de Bella et il lui avait dit de prévenir Edward.

« Hé, E. Il faut que tu achètes quelques verrous supplémentaires pour l’appart de Bella. »

Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Bella, mais elle avait déjà continué plus loin dans l’allée. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien ne t’énerve pas, mais ce n’est pas le meilleur des quartiers. Elle est têtue et tu ne parviendras pas à la convaincre d’emménager avec toi tout de suite. Alors assure-toi juste de te procurer des verrous pour les portes et fenêtres et fais-le de manière désinvolte. Tu verras par toi-même demain. »

À présent il était furieux et inquiet. « Alice..., » gronda-t-il.

« Non ! Ne panique pas ! On en parlera demain. On va être chez toi à 11h. Dis à Bella qu’on apporte le déjeuner. Rose et Em vont nous rejoindre chez elle à midi. »

« Okay, merci Ali. »

Bella était de retour et elle se mordait la lèvre. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Edward tenta de plaquer une expression neutre sur son visage. « Non, chérie, elle voulait juste me dicter quoi acheter et que je te fasse le message que Jasper et elle vont apporter le déjeuner demain. » 

« D’accord. Est-ce qu’on a terminé ? » Elle fixait le chariot avec de grands yeux déconcertés.

« Peux-tu aller chercher un autre panier pour y mettre des produits de nettoyage et d’autres trucs ou bien as-tu déjà ça chez toi ? »

« Non, merci de me le rappeler. Je te retrouve ici après ? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Edward trouva les serrures qu’il cherchait, ainsi que quelques chaînes de porte et des verrous à fenêtre. 

Où diable était donc situé son appartement pour qu’Alice soit à ce point préoccupée ? Il savait que s’il se montrait trop ‘Cro-Magnon’ et possessif envers elle, elle refuserait de l’écouter. 

Non, il faudrait qu’il la batte à son propre jeu.

Il savait que mercredi, lorsqu’il partirait, elle serait à son appartement et il voulait s’assurer qu’elle ait l’essentiel, mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait pas lui acheter une montagne de choses sinon elle flipperait. 

Tout à coup, il eut une idée géniale et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 

À suivre...

Eh oui, encore une fois c’est bel et bien ici que s’achevait le chapitre original. Nous serons mises au courant de l’idée géniale d’Edward au prochain chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

À dimanche prochain.

Milk


	29. Chapitre 29

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Sans plus tarder, voici où nous en étions. Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 29

Edward trouva les serrures qu'il cherchait, ainsi que quelques chaînes de porte et des verrous à fenêtre.

Où diable était donc situé son appartement pour qu'Alice soit à ce point préoccupée ? Il savait que s'il se montrait trop 'Cro-Magnon' et possessif envers Bella, elle refuserait de l'écouter.  
Non, il faudrait qu'il la batte à son propre jeu.

Il savait que mercredi, lorsqu'il partirait, elle serait à son appartement et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ait l'essentiel, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui acheter une montagne de choses sinon elle flipperait.

Tout à coup, il eut une idée géniale et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Bella était allée chercher un autre chariot, et à présent elle revérifiait méthodiquement tous les prix des produits de nettoyage qu’elle avait mis dedans. Elle remit certains des produits à leur place et les remplaça par les marques les moins dispendieuses. Il fallait qu’elle réserve une partie de son budget pour aller faire son épicerie, et qui plus est, elle se devait de garder assez d’argent pour subsister jusqu’à son premier chèque de paie qu’elle ne recevrait que dans trois semaines. 

Un sentiment vaguement familier s’empara d’elle, celui d’avoir une pierre logée au creux de son estomac comme quand elle était enfant, que Charlie était trop ivre pour se soucier d’elle et que Renée était quelque part ailleurs en train de faire la fête alors qu’il n’y avait plus de nourriture dans la maison et pas d’argent pour aller faire les courses puisque son soûlard de père l’avait dépensé en alcool. 

Il lui arrivait parfois de se pointer chez son amie Angela à l’heure du dîner car la mère de celle-ci l’avait prise en pitié et l’invitait à manger avec eux. À d’autres occasions, elle allait simplement au lit sans manger. Le sommeil l’aidait à oublier que ses parents se foutaient éperdument du bien-être de leur enfant. 

Bella sentit le nœud dans son estomac grossir et elle dut combattre l’envie de simplement s’asseoir et pleurer.

Ce n’est pas la même chose. Je SUIS différente, je suis autonome et je peux gagner ma vie moi-même. Je ne me ferai jamais couper l’électricité, je ne manquerai jamais de nourriture ou de chaleur ! Edward m’aime et je suis en sécurité ! 

Edward avait mis son plan en action et quand il vit que Bella ne revenait pas, il commença à arpenter les allées à sa recherche. Il tourna un coin et l’aperçut, plantée à côté de son chariot. Elle avait les yeux fermés et il pouvait voir qu’elle respirait avec difficulté. Elle avait l’air d’avoir une crise de panique. Edward voulait se précipiter vers elle pour l’aider, mais il savait qu’elle ne voudrait pas qu’il agisse ainsi.

Il l’observa alors qu’elle reprenait lentement le contrôle d’elle-même. Il la vit faire tourner son bracelet Infini de manière compulsive. Une fois qu’il se fut assuré qu’elle allait mieux, il retourna d’où il venait. Elle finit par le rejoindre et il constata qu’elle était plus pâle que d’habitude.

Bella vit qu’Edward l’attendait et balbutia une excuse en rougissant.

Edward ne la prit pas dans ses bras pour l’emmener au loin comme il l’aurait voulu. Il se contenta de sourire et roula des yeux. « Tu as fait du shopping avec Rosalie et Alice, tu sais comment elles sont – nous, les hommes de la tribu Cullen, sommes habitués à attendre. »

Si elle y avait regardé de plus près, Bella aurait vu la détermination inébranlable sous le sourire de son amoureux. Edward décida que sa réaction quelques minutes plus tôt était juste une autre pièce du puzzle qu’elle représentait pour lui.

Lorsqu’ils furent sur le chemin du retour avec leurs achats, Edward discuta avec Bella de la soirée avec Garrett et Kate. Il lui rappela que les Roman allaient arriver à 19h et qu’elle devait être prête à les accueillir dans le grand vestibule. Il lui demanda ce qu’elle avait décidé de servir pour le dîner et elle balaya ses suggestions du revers de la main, disant que tout était sous contrôle. 

Arrivés à la maison, Edward dit qu’il devait aller faire quelques appels dans son bureau.

Avant de s’éclipser, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella. « Isabella, il s’agit d’un dîner formel ce soir et nous devons nous habiller en conséquence. J’ai déposé la robe que je veux que tu portes pour l’occasion sur le lit dans la chambre d’invités. »

Bella poussa un petit grognement de protestation. Et nous y revoilà – chambre d’invités – chambre de soumises, encore matière à me donner le tournis!  
Les yeux d’Edward se rétrécirent – quel putain de problème y avait-il ?

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, Isabella ? »

« Non, Maître, » marmonna-t-elle. MENTEUSE !

Il soupira. « Allons à la cuisine un moment. » Il passa devant elle et elle le suivit. Ils s’assirent au comptoir.

« Isabella, Garrett et Kate sont très importants pour moi. Garrett est plus que mon mentor ou mon ami, il est quelqu’un en qui j’ai confiance et dont l’opinion compte pour moi. Énormément. Évite d’avoir une de tes crises de colère pendant qu’ils seront ici. Tu ne m’embarrasseras pas devant eux. Tu vas te comporter de manière parfaitement soumise, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Oui, Maître. » Elle fixait l’horloge de la cuisine. Il pouvait voir qu’elle brûlait de lui dire quelque chose. Il pouvait presque voir ses méninges fonctionner dans sa tête.

« Fais très attention, fillette. Tu as voulu porter mon collier aujourd’hui. Tu as voulu ceci. Je te l’ai demandé et tu as dit oui. Ne me manque pas de respect, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Ce soir nous n’allons pas participer à la séance. Tu voulais apprendre, et Garrett et Kate forment un couple qui a le même style de vie que nous ainsi qu’une relation amoureuse comme la nôtre. Il faut que tu voies comment Kate interagit avec Garrett en tant que sa femme et en tant que sa soumise. Je veux que nous fassions ceci. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Son regard s’adoucit en voyant le mélange d’agacement et d’excitation dans les yeux de Bella.

« Tu es en sécurité. Je t’aime. Notre relation n’est pas seulement basée sur un collier, Isabella. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal ou t’humilier. » Il prit sa main et en baisa les jointures.

Bella se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue. « Merci de me dire ça. Je vous aime, Maître. »

Edward se leva. « Bien. Maintenant, faisons tout ce qui est possible pour rendre cette soirée agréable. Je te verrai plus tard, Isabella. N’oublie pas, à 19h, et ne sois pas en retard. » Ce disant, il alla s’enfermer dans son bureau.

Il s’assit pendant un moment et répondit à ses e-mails. Il parla à son agent publicitaire et à son gérant. Il appela aussi Garrett.

« Avez-vous changé d’idée, Edward ? » Il y avait de l’amusement dans la voix profonde de Garrett lorsqu’il répondit au téléphone.

Edward roula des yeux. « Comment t’as su que c’était moi au bout du fil ? »

« Allons, mon fils, je peux presque sentir tes nerfs en boule dans les fils du téléphone. Quoi de neuf ? »

« J’ai parlé à Bella et elle sait à quoi s’attendre jusqu’à un certain degré, mais s’il te plaît, ne faites pas dans le trop lourd ou trop drastique, d’accord ? » 

« Edward, comment va-t-elle apprendre si tout ce qu’elle expérimente est le plaisir et le côté facile et douillet de ton style de vie ? Je sais que cette femme est très importante pour toi ; Kate et moi l’avons compris tous les deux avant même que ma femme ne rencontre Bella. Si elle est celle avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ta vie, tu ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle va devoir apprendre. »

« Gar... mec, elle est tout pour moi ! Putain de bordel, je ne veux pas tout faire foirer ! » Edward était très nerveux et le fait qu’il jurait en s’adressant à son ancien Maître n’avait pas échappé à Garrett.

« Ça suffit, Edward ! Je ne vais pas installer Kate à un chevalet de torture ! Détends-toi. Katy va parler à Bella ce soir; elle n’est que trop heureuse de la prendre sous son aile. Elle est très captivée par Bella. Maintenant lâche ton téléphone et va faire un truc au lieu de te stresser inutilement. On se voit à 19h ! »

Edward passa le temps en téléphonant à ses parents et ensuite à Emmett afin de le mettre au courant de ses plans pour le lendemain. Finalement il alla prendre une douche et se changea. Il enfila un pantalon noir très chic et une chemise assortie.

Il descendit au sous-sol pour suspendre leurs serviettes et en profita pour aller chercher deux bouteilles de vin rouge qu’il savait que Garrett appréciait.

Quand il était à l’étage supérieur il avait remarqué que Bella n’était pas encore venue se changer. Il se rendit à la cuisine.   
Elle était encore en train de préparer le dîner. Apparemment le rôti qu’elle avait mis au four était presque cuit mais elle se tenait devant les éléments chauffants avec son iPod dans les oreilles. Elle dansait et chantait en remuant une sauce quelconque. Elle n’avait pas remarqué sa présence dans la pièce.

Edward déposa le vin sur la table de la salle à manger. Bella avait dressé la table et elle l’avait même enjolivée avec des fleurs et des chandelles.   
Il revint à la cuisine et la contempla pendant un moment. Elle était si belle. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Elle allait être en retard si elle ne se grouillait pas un peu.  
Devait-il le lui rappeler ? Il savait que cette fois-ci elle en subirait les conséquences si elle ne respectait pas les délais. Il se rendit dans la salle de détente et choisit une liste d’écoute sur son iPod. Il le brancha à la station d’accueil qui était connectée de sorte que la musique puisse être entendue dans toutes les pièces communes de sa maison. Il revint dans la salle à manger, ouvrit le vin rouge pour le laisser respirer, et s’assura qu’il y avait de la glace dans le seau pour le vin blanc. 

Hmm... 18h15 et mademoiselle Bella est toujours occupée dans la cuisine. Que faire ? Devrais-je aller taper gentiment son épaule et lui rappeler qu’il ne lui reste que trois-quarts d’heure pour se préparer ? Non, je dois la traiter comme je traiterais n’importe quelle autre soumise qui ne tiendrait pas compte de mes instructions. Je dois faire preuve de cohérence dans mes actions. Bordel ! 

Même en envisageant de la punir, il ne pouvait ignorer le durcissement de sa verge à la pensée de l’avoir nue et ouverte pour lui, prête à recevoir un châtiment avec sa main, sa canne ou bien sa queue. 

Il demeura planté sur le seuil de la cuisine tandis qu’elle se trémoussait au rythme de la musique de son iPod. Il avait envie de rire. Elle bougeait de manière sexy en diable, mais elle ne savait absolument pas chanter. Il tenta de retrouver une expression neutre pour s’adresser à elle.

« Isabella ! » Rien.

« ISABELLA ! » Sa voix était sévère et coupante. 

Elle se retourna vivement. « Edward, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs ! » Mais elle riait en prononçant ces mots. « Désolée, je voulais dire Maître. Le dîner est presque prêt. Nous allons avoir du poulet rôti servi avec des pommes de terre grelot et des légumes grillés accompagnés d’une sauce à la crème que je suis juste en train de finir de préparer. Ah, j’oubliais ! J’ai aussi fait un gâteau au fromage pour le dessert. Est-ce que ça va convenir ? »

Les yeux d’Edward se posèrent sur la peau rosie et moite de Bella, causée par la chaleur émanant du four. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête en un chignon négligé, et des mèches rebelles frisotaient autour de son visage. 

« Ça me semble parfait, mais cela dit, tu n’es pas encore habillée ! Et nos invités vont arriver dans une demi-heure ! »

Bella fronça les sourcils et soupira. « Sérieusement, Ed... Maître. Je vais être prête à temps ! Cessez de vous inquiéter. J’ai seulement besoin d’une vingtaine de minutes pour me préparer. Maintenant détendez-vous ! Putain ! Vous êtes en train de me rendre nerveuse ! » Elle se retourna et marmonna pour elle-même, « Connerie de bordel de merde ! Il va y avoir plein de grumeaux dans la sauce ! »

Elle éteignit tous les éléments de la cuisinière et retira la casserole de sauce. 

« Voilà, M. Tatillon – je vais aller me préparer à présent. » Edward la fit brusquement pivoter. Il avait l’air extrêmement contrarié. Mermermermerde! 

« C’est ASSEZ ! Va t’habiller, Isabella, et lorsque Garrett et Kate seront partis, nous allons nous occuper de ta jolie bouche que tu n’arrives pas à garder fermée ! Dix coups avec le battoir. C’est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. » BORDEL ! Pourquoi, nom d’un chien, pourquoi suis-je incapable de garder mon clapet fermé ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’excite tellement de le provoquer ? Putain de merde ! Je n’aurai pas ma dose de sexe ce soir, c’est certain !

Elle essaya de lui échapper, mais il tenait le haut de ses bras et il approcha son visage du sien. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses yeux verts flamboyants.

« Isabella, ne joue pas à me provoquer ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas que j’annule cette soirée, tu dois obéir à mes putains de consignes ! Je ne peux pas te former si tu persistes à me défier toutes les cinq minutes ! Est-ce que tu piges ? »

« Oui, Maître. Je suis na... » Edward leva une main pour lui signifier de se la boucler et il s’éloigna d’elle. Elle sentit toute trace d’impudence l’abandonner. Il n’entendait pas rigoler.

« Pas la peine de t’excuser – je veux juste que tu ailles te mettre sur ton trente et un. Si tu es en retard, j’ajouterai un coup de battoir par minute aux dix qui sont déjà prévus. Va ! »

Bella se dépêcha de monter et courut à sa chambre. Il y avait une robe noire sur le lit, de même que des bas noirs, des jarretelles et un soutien-gorge pigeonnant, mais pas de culottes. Elle rit.

Elle n’avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, alors elle se contenta de se rafraîchir le visage et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle brossa ses dents et appliqua un peu de fard à joues et de mascara. Une touche finale de gloss plus tard, elle enfilait en vitesse la tenue qu’Edward lui avait choisie. Les jarretelles lui faisaient un drôle d’effet, et c’était encore plus bizarre de porter une robe sans petites culottes en dessous. Elle se sentait sexy et un peu coquine, au point de commencer à mouiller une fois encore. La petite robe noire était toute simple mais très jolie, elle était moulante et tombait juste en haut des genoux.

Elle mit deux pinces dans ses cheveux et laissa le reste flotter dans son dos.

MERDE ! La sonnette de la porte !

Elle se dépêcha d’enfiler les escarpins assortis, qui Dieu merci avaient des talons d’une hauteur raisonnable. Elle entendit des voix alors qu’elle éteignait la lumière et s’empressait de descendre les marches.

Edward était en train de prendre les manteaux des invités lorsqu’elle parvint en bas de l’escalier.

Respire, Bella, songea-t-elle.

Garrett était un très bel homme. Grand, avec des yeux bruns pétillants et des cheveux châtains qui commençaient à grisonner légèrement aux tempes. Son visage était hâlé, avec des ridules d’expression sur les côtés de sa bouche. 

Kate sourit en apercevant Bella. « Hé, Bella ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder. Elle sentit le rouge envahir ses joues et vit Edward jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Désolée d’être retard, » dit Bella d’une voix à peine audible en souriant nerveusement.

Edward accrocha les manteaux et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit sa main et elle descendit la dernière marche, essayant de se faire toute petite à ses côtés. 

« L’attente en valait largement la peine, trésor. Tu es ravissante. »

« Merci. »

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui donna un léger baiser en lui chuchotant, « Quatre minutes. » 

Il se retourna vers ses amis. « Garrett, voici ma Bella. Isabella, tu connais déjà Kate, mais j’aimerais te présenter mon très bon ami Garrett. »

Garrett prit la main que Bella lui tendait et la baisa galamment. « Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Kate et Edward n’ont pas arrêté de me parler de toi. »

La main d’Edward qui reposait sur la hanche de Bella pressa légèrement pour l’éloigner subrepticement de Garrett. Bella sourit à l’intention des invités. « Euh, mon M-maître vous tient en très haute estime aussi, Garrett. » Elle n’était pas certaine comment elle devait appeler Edward quand ils avaient de la compagnie, mais d’autre part il lui avait dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas l’appeler autrement que ‘Maître’. Elle espéra qu’elle n’avait pas encore fait une connerie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se détendit en voyant qu’il lui souriait.

Il l’embrassa sur le front. « Gentille fille, » lui dit-il tranquillement. Puis il revint aux invités. « Allons dans la salle de détente. » Il garda sa main sur la hanche de Bella tandis qu’il enjoignait tout le monde à le suivre dans le corridor.

« Je dois aller vérifier le dîner, Maître, » lui dit Bella. Il lui sourit et la laissa prendre les devants vers la cuisine. Kate s’empressa de la rejoindre. « Je viens avec toi. »

Edward et Garrett s’installèrent dans le boudoir/salle de détente. « Elle est superbe, Edward, mais elle semble vraiment nerveuse et on dirait que quelque chose la contrarie... »

Edward émit un petit rire nerveux. « Nous nous livrons une bataille de pouvoir en ce moment. Miss Bella a de la difficulté à garder son clapet fermé quand je lui donne des ordres, et elle a la langue plutôt bien pendue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Garrett se mit à rire et expliqua à Edward, voyant son regard interrogateur, « Ah, Kate et moi avons eu le même problème. J’aime qu’elle ait un esprit vif et une volonté qui lui est propre, mais la difficulté venait du fait qu’elle essayait de me provoquer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Pendant un moment on se serait cru au milieu d’un conflit mondial ! Il a fallu que je restreigne le temps des séances de jeu jusqu’à ce que finalement nous puissions être en mode D/s une journée entière, et même maintenant, nous ne dépassons jamais trois jours. Je suis son Dom et elle est ma soumise strictement du jeudi au dimanche. »

Edward fut soulagé de savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul Dom à avoir des problèmes avec sa soumise. « C’est comme si elle traversait avec moi toutes les phases de rébellion adolescente qu’elle n’a pas vécues à l’époque. J’ai l’impression qu’elle a toujours été une ‘bonne fille’, une enfant et une élève modèle. Maintenant c’est comme si le fait d’avoir la liberté d’explorer la facette de sa personnalité qu’elle avait toujours gardée enfermée lui avait en même temps donné la liberté de se rebeller à chaque tournant ! Garrett, tu sais que je ne suis pas l’homme le plus patient qui soit, alors forcément la tension monte très vite entre elle et moi. »

Garrett dévisagea son jeune ami avec sympathie. « Est-ce qu’elle en vaut la peine ? »

Edward lui lança un regard noir. « Putain oui ! Je suis fou d’elle ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans que Bella n’en fasse partie. »

« Alors il ne te reste qu’à apprendre la patience, mon ami. Les femmes sont des créatures complexes. Elles veulent ce qu’elles veulent, mais elles ne veulent pas que nous leur disions ce dont elles ont besoin. Elles veulent que nous prenions les commandes, mais ensuite elles se plaignent que nous sommes trop dominateurs. Elles veulent que nous soyons forts, et après elles se plaignent que nous sommes des brutes ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que Kate et toi avez prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Eh bien, nous allons faire quelques jeux impliquant de la douleur. Nous allons utiliser des menottes et toutes sortes d’accessoires, et je vais lui bander les yeux. Okay ? Kate est en train d’expliquer à Bella à quoi elle devrait s’attendre. »

Bella se rendit à la cuisine et vérifia que rien n’avait trop cuit pendant qu’elle était allée se changer. Elle commença à sortir les plats du tiroir-réchaud afin de transférer leur contenu dans des assiettes de service. 

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? » Demanda Kate à sa nouvelle amie.

Bella rougit et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Excuse-moi, Kate. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse et Edward et moi avons eu une petite altercation plus tôt. Disons seulement que ma grande gueule m’a encore mise dans le pétrin. »

Kate s’approcha d’elle. « Servons le repas et bavardons, d’accord ? »

« Je pense qu’un peu de vin d’abord nous fera le plus grand bien. » Bella sortit la bouteille de vin blanc du frigo et l’ouvrit. Elle en versa dans deux verres et s’assit à la table de la cuisine avec Kate.

« Bella, devenir une soumise n’est pas quelque chose qui s’accomplit du jour au lendemain. Garrett et moi sommes ensemble depuis quinze ans et mariés depuis treize. Durant la première année, j’ai passé plus de temps sur le banc à fessée que dans le lit ! Je n’ai pas la langue dans ma poche moi non plus. »

Elles rirent et Bella commença à se sentir plus détendue.

« Observe-nous ce soir. Cette démonstration est pour toi, pour ton apprentissage. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t’aider. Si tu as des questions à poser à Edward mais que tu ne peux pas ou que tu es trop embarrassée, tu as mon numéro de téléphone et je demeure tout près d’ici. »

Bella se pencha et serra Kate dans ses bras. « Merci Kate. Maintenant nous ferions mieux de nourrir nos hommes. »

Kate alla prévenir leurs compagnons que le repas était servi pendant que Bella allait déposer les plats de service sur la table de la salle à manger. 

Garrett et Edward gardèrent la conversation animée pendant le dîner avec des anecdotes sur leur travail ensemble ou séparément.

Bella débarrassa la table et servit le dessert et le café. Kate s’excusa vers la fin et demanda à Bella de se joindre à elle. Edward vit que sa compagne avait à nouveau l’air extrêmement nerveuse ; sa main tremblait quand elle passa à côté de sa chaise.

Il l’attrapa. « Isabella. »

Elle s’arrêta et le regarda. « Oui, Maître ? »

Il sourit en relevant la tête vers elle et il embrassa son poignet. « Quel est ton mot ? »

« Euh, v-vert, Maître. »

« Tu n’as rien à craindre, Isabella. »

« Merci, Maître. » Elle lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna pour suivre Kate en haut à la salle de jeux. La porte de celle-ci était ouverte et Bella vit que Kate était en train de vider le contenu de son fourre-tout.

Elle étala les accessoires pour que Bella puisse les voir. Il y avait des menottes, un bâillon boule, un fouet et un battoir.

« Bella, ce soir il va y avoir des jeux impliquant de la douleur. C’est un truc que nous aimons, Garrett et moi. Nous allons également faire usage de vibromasseurs, pinces à mamelons, etc... Est-ce que tu es familière avec ce genre de choses ? » 

Bella avait de grands yeux en observant Kate préparer son matériel. Elle hocha la tête. Kate avait aussi déballé deux silver bullets et un vibromasseur.  
Kate entreprit de se dévêtir et du coup Bella se sentit vaguement mal à l’aise d’être tout habillée. Elle était très consciente que sa chatte était humide et lourde de désir inassouvi.  
Kate suspendit ses vêtements et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle fit un sourire à Bella. « Garrett aime me tenir par ma queue de cheval parfois pendant les scènes, sans compter que je n’aime pas que mes cheveux tombent dans mon visage. »

Bella rougit et ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le corps nu de Kate. Elle était plutôt petite, mais son corps était sculpté à la perfection avec de belles courbes féminines. Sa peau avait la couleur du miel et son pubis était complètement épilé.

« Assieds-toi sur le divan, Bella. Rappelle-toi que tu es ici pour apprendre. Ce n’est pas tant ce que nous faisons ensemble que la façon dont nous interagissons qui est importante. Edward va être à tes côtés pendant toute la séance. »

Bella humecta ses lèvres. « Kate ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Euh, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment la douleur ? »

Kate resta debout devant Bella, aucunement gênée par sa nudité. « Avant de te répondre, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose. À quel moment trouves-tu la douleur plaisante ? »

« Euh, q-quand ce n’est pas dans le contexte d’une punition. Même si dans ces circonstances-là aussi je suis endolorie, ça m’allume terriblement. Je suis excitée par l’ensemble du processus. Je me sens mal d’avoir déçu Edward. »

Kate sourit. « Eh bien, la punition n’est pas censée être plaisante. Pas si elle est administrée de manière sérieuse, et tu sais quand c’est le cas. La douleur dans la punition est là pour te rappeler que tu appartiens à ton Maître et que tu lui as désobéi ou bien tu l’as déçu et que tu ne recommenceras pas. Oui, je prends du plaisir à recevoir la fessée. » Elle sourit de plus belle et alla se mettre en position.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce, les jambes écartées et les mains croisées derrière la tête. Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

Bella entendit des pas dans l’escalier et sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Pourrait-elle demeurer assise et regarder sans broncher ce qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux ?

Oui ! Si ça veut dire que ça va nous aider dans notre relation.

À cet instant, Edward et Garrett pénétrèrent dans la salle de jeux. Bella se tint très droite sur le sofa et baissa les yeux elle aussi.

Edward vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. « Isabella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Elle releva la tête et son regard rencontra le sien. « Je veux que tu observes tout ce qui va se passer. Ne détourne pas les yeux et ne regarde pas au sol. Si ça devient trop intense pour toi, je veux que tu utilises tes mots d’alerte. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien. Je t’ai apporté de l’eau, alors installe-toi à l’aise et détends-toi. »

Edward fit signe à Garrett et celui-ci tamisa les lumières. Bella se sentit moins nerveuse en réalisant que le canapé sur lequel elle était assise avec Edward était presque dans l’obscurité. Les quelques lumières encastrées restantes éclairaient seulement le milieu et l’autre partie de la salle. 

Son excitation s’accrut alors que Garrett allait se placer devant Kate. Lui aussi s’était changé et il portait seulement une paire de jeans descendant bas sur ses hanches. Il avait un très beau corps – mince et agile, lisse et glabre. Bella se demanda vaguement quel effet ça lui ferait de toucher une peau si lisse. Elle aimait le fin duvet qui recouvrait le corps d’Edward. Elle prenait plaisir à faire courir ses doigts sur son torse agrémenté d’une légère toison. 

L’atmosphère changea autour d’elle. Électrique, vibrante, lascive. Elle tendit la main vers sa bouteille d’eau, sentant soudainement sa gorge se dessécher. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps d’Edward tandis qu’il contemplait impassiblement la scène devant eux. Son épaule effleurait la sienne.   
Elle lui jeta un regard furtif du coin de l’œil et mordit sa lèvre. Bordel ! Elle avait tellement envie de lui en ce moment ! Sa chatte se contracta et elle sentit ses jus commencer à s’écouler. 

« Isabella ! Garde les yeux sur la scène ! » Siffla Edward.

Elle sursauta. Il la regardait avec sévérité. Elle obéit à sa consigne.

Garrett toucha le dessus de la tête de Kate.

« Tu es si belle, ma fifille. Es-tu heureuse de me servir ce soir ? »

Kate ne répondit pas.

« Tu peux me répondre. Veux-tu être ma fifille ce soir ? »

« Oui, Maître. Je serai ce que vous voulez ce soir. »

« Montre-moi à quel point tu me veux. »

Kate tomba à genoux. Sa tête toucha le plancher.

« Je ferai n’importe quoi pour vous, Maître. »

Garrett tira sur la queue de cheval de Kate.

« Est-ce que j’ai dit ‘Dis-moi’? J’ai dit ‘Montre-moi.’ »

Bella haleta. Immédiatement elle sentit la main d’Edward s’abattre sur sa cuisse. « Silence ! »

Elle ne quitta pas Kate et Garrett du regard ; elle était captivée. Elle réalisa qu’elle avait arrêté de respirer et inhala rapidement.

« Tu dois suivre mes ordres, Fifille. Banc à fessée. Tout de suite ! » La voix de Garrett était calme et autoritaire. Bella pouvait facilement imaginer comment il dirigeait son monde sur un plateau de tournage.

Kate leva les yeux vers Garrett en se relevant et sourit en se retournant pour aller s’installer sur le banc.

Garrett attacha ses poignets et ses chevilles avec de la corde noire et lui banda les yeux.

« Utilise ta voix et tes sens, ma fifille. Sens ton corps entravé et prêt pour moi. Tu n’as pas fait attention à mes instructions et tu n’as pas tenu compte de mes ordres. Nous allons avoir un amalgame de main, battoir et canne. Tu vas compter et tu me remercieras après. Prête, fifille ? »

« Oui, s’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Bella pouvait voir les joues rouges de Kate. Son cœur battait comme un fou et elle sentit un frisson d’anticipation et un peu de crainte aussi. La main de Garrett s’abattit sur la fesse gauche de Kate. 

« Un, Maître ! » La voix de la jeune femme était forte et assurée.

CRACK !

« Deux, Maître ! »

Garrett frotta gentiment son postérieur. Il fit courir sa main de ses fesses jusqu’à ses cuisses. Bella pensa que son cœur allait s’arrêter lorsqu’elle vit la main de Garrett plonger rapidement entre les cuisses de Kate.

Pendant un moment elle s’imagina que c’était elle sur le banc et que c’était Edward qui la touchait LÀ. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa main. Oh ! Seigneur aidez-moi ! Je vais venir juste à regarder cette scène ! Mermermerde !

Tout à coup elle sentit Edward enlever sa main de sa cuisse où elle reposait toujours et il lui administra une autre claque percutante au même endroit, tellement vite qu’elle ne put rien faire pour l’éviter. Elle le dévisagea. Putain qu’est-ce que... 

« Ne jouis pas ! » Grogna-t-il.

Elle savait qu’elle était très proche. Ses jus ruisselaient librement et ses cuisses étaient toutes mouillées.

Elle but une autre longue gorgée d’eau. 

Garrett avait fini d’utiliser sa main et il s’était emparé du battoir. « Prête, Fifille ? »

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, » murmura Kate alors que son époux embrassait son épaule.

Garrett se redressa et donna un premier coup avec l’accessoire – TWACK !

« Un, Maître ! »

Bella contempla le couple devant elle afin de ne plus penser à sa propre excitation. Oui, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle était excessivement allumée, mais si elle se concentrait sur la scène en train de se jouer, elle voyait comment Garrett était absorbé par la femme devant lui.  
Kate était sa seule préoccupation. Il vérifiait constamment l’état de sa peau, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il lui parlait doucement et la touchait d’une certaine façon.  
Bella pouvait voir l’amour et la confiance sur le visage de Kate. Elle voyait aussi que Garrett n’y allait pas de main morte avec sa femme. Elle souffrait et c’était apparent, mais elle se concentrait sur la voix de son époux et son toucher.

Elle ne voyait pas de colère ou de cruauté ou même de perversion dans leurs actions – seulement de la passion et de la dévotion. C’était comme si elle regardait à travers une fenêtre un moment très intime et privé entre deux personnes qui visiblement éprouvaient un très grand amour l’une pour l’autre.  
Garrett avait remplacé le battoir par la canne et une fois encore il traita Kate avec soin et tendresse même s’il n’y avait rien de doux ou de léger dans cette punition. Kate montra impudemment le plaisir qu’elle éprouvait avec la canne et ne tenta pas de cacher son excitation une fois que le châtiment fut terminé. Bella pouvait sentir l’odeur suave et musquée de son essence et cela la ramena à sa propre excitation qui était revenue en force.

Garrett détacha les liens aux chevilles et poignets de son épouse et massa ses bras et ses jambes. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches tout en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sourit dans son cou alors qu’il murmurait quelque chose à son oreille.  
Il la remit doucement sur ses pieds et une fois encore elle reprit sa position sauf qu’elle garda les mains devant son corps au lieu de les mettre derrière sa tête.

« Maintenant tu peux me remercier convenablement pour ta punition, ma Fifille, » dit-il avec tendresse.

Kate sourit mais garda les yeux au sol. « Merci mon Maître. Est-ce que votre soumise peut vous montrer sa gratitude et sa dévotion ? »

Il lui sourit avec satisfaction. « Tu le peux. »

Kate s’agenouilla. Bella sentit un début de panique l’envahir. Jusqu’à présent Garrett était resté habillé, même si pas complètement, mais quand les mains de Kate se tendirent pour baisser sa fermeture Éclair, elle sut ce qui allait se produire.

Edward commença à frotter gentiment sa cuisse. « Chut. Contente-toi de les regarder, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu es en sécurité, Isabella. »

Bella sentit son corps se relaxer et la panique s’éloigner.

Kate descendit la fermeture Éclair de Garrett et Bella vit que sa verge était tendue dans son jeans.

Oh putain ! Pensa-t-elle en avalant de l’air.

Elle regarda sans cligner des yeux tandis que Kate libérait le sexe palpitant de son époux et le mettait immédiatement dans sa bouche.

Garrett ferma les yeux, en extase, et elle entreprit de le sucer. Ses mains étaient occupées et Bella l’observa alors que de l’une elle caressait ses testicules et de l’autre elle s’emparait de ses fesses. 

Garrett mit ses mains sur sa tête et commença à balancer ses hanches contre elle. C’était la chose la plus sexy que Bella avait jamais vue.

Elle se rappela avoir visionné un film porno une fois avec Angela à l’école secondaire, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec la très belle scène érotique qui se déroulait devant elle en ce moment.   
Elle était convaincue que si la maison prenait feu, elle serait incapable de bouger de son siège.  
Elle pouvait voir que Garrett approchait de sa délivrance par ses mouvements plus exigeants. Kate le léchait et le suçait sans répit, et lorsqu’il vint dans sa bouche, elle redoubla d’ardeur et le dégusta jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Elle se rassit et remit le pénis à demi ramolli de son Dom dans son jeans, mais ne remonta pas la fermeture Éclair.

Bella sentit la sueur perler sur un côté de son visage. Elle l’essuya d’une main tremblante. Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ?

À suivre...

Je sais, vous voulez savoir tout de suite ce qui va se passer après, mais il est trois heures du mat et je suis crevée. Il faut vraiment que j’aille faire dodo...  
Comme toujours je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.  
On se retrouve dimanche prochain.  
Milk.


	30. Chapitre 30

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Retournons dans la salle de jeux pour voir comment va se terminer la soirée en compagnie de Garrett et Kate.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 30

Bella sentit la sueur perler sur un côté de son visage. Elle l’essuya d’une main tremblante. Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ?  
Elle tendit la main pour prendre sa bouteille d’eau et la vida d’un trait. Elle n’osait pas regarder Edward. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle sauterait probablement sur lui et le chevaucherait pour se soulager même si sa verge était bien à l’abri dans son pantalon.

Elle retourna son attention une fois encore sur le couple devant elle. Kate était toujours agenouillée sur le plancher. Garrett toucha sa joue. « C’est tellement bon, ma Fifille. Maintenant nous allons nous amuser. Est-ce que tu veux jouer, Fifille ? »

Kate pouffa de rire. « S’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec un regard rempli d’adoration. 

Durant l’heure qui suivit, Garrett donna une multitude d’orgasmes à Kate, utilisant sa bouche, ses doigts, et plusieurs types de vibromasseurs. Il était parfois rapide et parfois lent, parfois doux et parfois féroce. Bella était perdue dans la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Son humidité avait filtré à travers le tissu de sa robe, et elle pouvait sentir que son clitoris était gonflé. Sa chatte toute entière était gonflée, en fait, et elle était prête à supplier Edward de la soulager.

Edward avait montré très peu d’émotions pendant la démonstration. Sa respiration s’était approfondie et Bella l’avait surpris une fois à réajuster son pantalon, mais à part ça il était demeuré assez stoïque. Quant à elle, elle avait haleté en même temps que Kate alors que son désir grandissait en elle.

Edward lui avait tenu les cuisses immobiles car à un certain moment elle avait réalisé qu’elle les frottait ensemble. Cela lui avait valu une autre claque et un « Isabella ! » pour la rappeler à l’ordre.

Enfin la salle de jeux redevint silencieuse. Garrett sortit un peignoir du sac fourre tout et enveloppa Kate dedans, puis il attacha le cordon. Lui-même referma son jeans et Kate ramassa les accessoires et les jouets et en fit un paquet. Tous les deux essuyèrent la table et le banc avec des lingettes antiseptiques. Kate plia ses vêtements, et avec un geste d’approbation de la tête à l’intention d’Edward, Garrett prit la main de sa femme et la guida en bas dans la chambre d’invités qui avait été préparée pour eux. 

La porte se referma tranquillement derrière eux.

Bella ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était en feu. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et Edward pouvait sentir la tension et la luxure émaner de son corps par vagues. 

Il se leva et prit une de ses mains. « Viens, Isabella. Nous devons retourner en bas pour nous occuper de nos invités. Nous discuterons de cette séance demain. »

Edward était dans une brume de concupiscence depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures. L’excitation de Bella était tangible. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et ça le rendait fou de désir. Il voulait déchirer sa robe et la baiser tout de suite sur le divan ! Il n’avait jamais autant désiré une femme de toute sa vie !

Il était frustré parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas la prendre, il n’osait pas la toucher d’aucune façon sensuelle que ce soit car il savait qu’elle était très proche de jouir et avait été dans cet état depuis des heures, si bien que si il la touchait, elle viendrait instantanément et il ne voulait pas la punir pour ça en plus du reste.

Il devrait se soulager plus tard sous la douche avec sa propre main et ça le faisait chier !

Bella se leva et ils descendirent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée. Elle refit du café et apporta le plateau de service dans la salle de détente. Elle n’arrivait pas à rester calmement assise, et à la place elle se servit une tasse et en offrit une à Edward avant de faire le tour de la pièce, regardant les livres sur les étagères et les rangées de DVD qui n’en finissaient plus.

Edward l’appela pour qu’elle vienne s’asseoir sur le sofa, mais elle choisit plutôt de s’installer dans un des fauteuils à oreille. Il releva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Non. Pas du tout, Maître. »

Elle savait qu’il n’en avait pas fini avec elle.

C’est à cet instant que Garrett et Kate vinrent les rejoindre. Kate s’était changée dans un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé un pull à capuche. Garrett avait revêtu un pantalon et un chandail en coton ouaté.

Bella leur offrit du café, mais Kate lui dit qu’il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Bella s’était sentie un peu mal à l’aise en les voyant au début, mais son inconfort l’avait quittée en voyant à quel point eux-mêmes étaient à l’aise. 

Kate se retourna vers Bella alors qu’elle l’accompagnait à la porte. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle posément.

Bella rougit et lui sourit. « Oui, ça va. Vous formez un beau couple, Kate. »

« Souviens-toi que tu peux m’appeler n’importe quand, Bella. J’aimerais beaucoup être ton amie. »

« Merci. Je vais t’appeler, c’est certain. Je commence mon nouveau job dans deux semaines et il faut que j’arrange un peu mon appartement d’ici là, mais sinon je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre. »

Bella et Kate s’étreignirent et se dirent au revoir. Garrett s’avança. « Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, Bella. Tu es très bonne pour notre Edward et il est très chanceux de t’avoir. »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « C’est moi la chanceuse, » dit-elle.

Il l’étreignit gentiment et Bella pouvait facilement voir qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre que de l’amitié dans son geste.

Edward ferma la porte et Bella alla nettoyer la salle de détente. Une fois que le lave-vaisselle fut en marche et que tout fut en ordre au rez-de-chaussée, Edward tapota l’épaule de Bella. « Isabella ? Rejoins-moi dans la salle de jeux dans dix minutes. » Il caressa sa joue doucement avant d’ajouter, « Sois en position. »

Elle sentit qu’elle allait tomber dans les pommes. L’anticipation des huit dernières heures allait enfin faire place à l’action.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Elle enleva ses talons hauts et monta les marche quatre à quatre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait hâte de recevoir une fessée !

D’autre part, elle était déterminée à faire en sorte qu’Edward n’ait pas de motif de la punir avant longtemps après cette soirée.

Elle allait accepter son châtiment avec dignité et honneur. Elle savait qu’elle l’avait encore déçu cet après-midi, mais elle voulait qu’il soit fier d’elle ce soir. 

Ceci n’est pas à propos de moi, c’est à propos de lui.

Bella demeura immobile sur le seuil de la chambre des soumises – sa chambre. Wow ! Elle venait de saisir quelque chose de très important. Ceci n’était pas à propos d’elle et de ses besoins ; elle savait qu’Edward allait s’occuper de ses besoins. Elle devait renoncer à sa volonté et s’en remettre à lui. Elle devait répondre à ses besoins et le rendre heureux. 

Elle se déshabilla prestement en souriant, puis elle s’empressa dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa minette qui avait suinté toute la soirée. Elle fit le reste de sa toilette et brossa ses cheveux. Elle les noua comme elle avait vu Kate le faire et enfila le peignoir suspendu derrière la porte, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de jeux.

La pièce avait été nettoyée et était prête à servir pour une nouvelle scène. Bella se demanda à quel moment Edward avait trouvé le temps de revenir s’occuper des préparatifs. Elle vit l’oreiller sur le plancher et alla s’agenouiller dessus après avoir accroché sa robe de chambre à l’entrée.

Elle espérait que son comportement et son obéissance durant sa correction apporterait beaucoup de joie et de plaisir à Edward.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu’elle entendit les pas de son Dom sans l’escalier. Elle sentit son corps commencer à vibrer quand ses pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Oh ! Seigneur !

Edward resta planté là à regarder Bella agenouillée à ses pieds et il sentit son cœur se contracter. Il pouvait entendre combien sa respiration était saccadée et il se demanda si elle était excitée ou craintive.

Excitée ? Peut-être.

Craintive ? Probablement.

BORDEL !

Il ne voulait pas voir de colère ou de ressentiment et de douleur dans ses yeux ce soir. Il ne voulait pas la punir. Edward déglutit péniblement et tenta de raffermir sa détermination. Il fallait qu’il fasse ceci. Il fallait qu’il soit cohérent s’il voulait que cette relation fonctionne entre eux.

Il savait que Bella n’avait pas pu compter sur beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, et il était déterminé à être la personne dans son entourage qui ne manquerait pas de cohérence et qui serait digne de confiance. Alors s’il disait qu’elle serait punie, il fallait qu’il s’exécute. Ceci était pour elle – pour eux.

Edward fit quelques pas autour de Bella mais ne la toucha pas. Sa verge palpitait et son érection était douloureuse de dureté. Son pénis lui criait en silence de le libérer de son tourment, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir pilonner sa chatte comme un forcené. Il voulait qu’elle crie son nom en jouissant à répétition.

FERME-LA, PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Il n’y aurait pas d’orgasme pour Bella ce soir.

Edward se balança sur ses talons. Il entendait la respiration irrégulière de Bella et sentait l’odeur de ses sécrétions. Il pouvait les voir couler sur ses cuisses ! BORDEL !

« Isabella ! Banc ! Maintenant ! » Aboya-t-il. Il la vit tressaillir à la dureté de son ton. Elle se releva et se dépêcha d’aller grimper sur le banc. Elle posa ses mains devant elle. Sa tête était tournée de côté et sa queue de cheval tombait sur son épaule. Elle s’assura que ses pieds étaient bien en place dans les supports et elle poussa son cul vers le bas jusqu’à ce que qu’il soit presque sur le bord du banc.

Parfaite. Foutrement parfaite.

Edward sortit les épais cordons de soie noire de sa poche arrière. Il alla se mettre devant Bella. Il tira ses mains plus loin vers l’avant, de sorte que son corps soit tendu, et il les attacha à l’anneau en D à l’avant du banc.

Il savait qu’il devrait la féliciter pour sa façon de se comporter présentement, mais il était frustré qu’elle l’ait mis dans cette situation encore une fois ! Alors à la place il se pencha vers elle. « Regarde-moi ! » Gronda-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais en l’entendant lui donner cet ordre, elle les ouvrit en grand. Il vit de l’appréhension au fond de ses prunelles.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Non, Maître ! »

« Quoi ? » Il chercha ses yeux plus attentivement. C’était vrai. Amour, confiance et passion étaient tout ce qu’il pouvait y discerner. Pas de crainte. Pas de colère. Pas de ressentiment. 

« Dis-moi le encore, fillette, » murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Elle humecta ses lèvres et avec amour elle lui sourit – lui sourit ?

« Vous n’allez pas me faire de mal, Maître. Je n’ai pas peur de vous. Je veux vous obéir et vous faire plaisir, vous qui êtes mon amant et mon Maître. »

Edward fut éberlué par sa réponse.

Ses yeux rétrécirent. « Nous verrons. »

« Combien de coups, Isabella ? »

« Dix, Maître, plus quatre pour mon retard. »

Il se redressa et alla se placer derrière elle. « Okay, tu vas compter et ensuite tu vas me remercier en me baisant avec ta bouche. Tu n’auras pas de soulagement, c’est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement.

Edward se sourit à lui-même. Il voulait voir si elle était aussi brave qu’elle le laissait paraître. Sa bravade était étonnante et il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui.

« Dix avec le battoir et quatre avec la canne. »

Il avait besoin de lui démontrer son mécontentement. Il alla décrocher le battoir et la canne suspendus au mur.

Il frotta ses fesses puis fit claquer sa main dessus.

« Pas de plaisir pour toi cette nuit, Isabella. Tu as merdé aujourd’hui après avoir été avertie à plusieurs reprises. Nous aurions eu du plaisir ensemble, mais tu n’as pas écouté, alors il n’y a pas de plaisir, point final. Je déteste avoir à te punir encore. »

« Réchauffement. » Il continua de claquer son postérieur, donnant à celui-ci une joli teinte rosée.

Bella ne broncha ni ne bougea. Elle ne pleurnicha pas et n’essaya pas de frotter ses cuisses ensemble.

Il massa gentiment son cul tout en s’emparant du battoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Je t’aime, Bella. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Avec cette pensée traversant son esprit, Edward ouvrit les yeux et dit, « Compte maintenant. »

Sa punition débuta sans préambule.

Bella pouvait sentir son mécontentement dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était frustré et contrarié et elle se crispa en sentant les coups pleuvoir sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Elle compta chaque coup et sentit des picotements dans ses yeux à cause de son envie de pleurer. 

Mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle se concentra sur lui, sur comment le rendre à nouveau fier d’elle. Au dixième coup elle dit, « Dix, Maître. Merci ! »

Il déposa le battoir et frotta ses mains sur son cul et ses cuisses. Il n’osa pas toucher son sexe. Il voyait que, bien qu’elle soit mouillée, elle ne ruisselait pas comme d’habitude. Il fit courir sa main sur son dos et son épaule. « Gentille fille, Isabella. »

Le cœur de Bella se gonfla d’orgueil. 

« Quatre avec la canne, » murmura-t-il en s’éloignant.

Elle avait un peu peur à présent. Laisserait-il sa colère se déchaîner sur elle maintenant ? Fais-lui confiance ! 

« Ton mot, Isabella ? »

Elle n’hésita pas. « Vert, Maître ! » Sa voix était forte et assurée.

Elle entendit le bruit de la canne et elle atterrit sur sa fesse gauche. AIE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL !

« U-un, Maître ! »

Le coup suivant sur la fesse droite. « Deux, Maître ! »

Gauche – « Trois, Maître ! »

Droite – « Quatre, Maître ! »

Elle expira tout l’air qu’elle avait gardé dans ses poumons sans le réaliser. C’était fini !

Edward laissa tomber la canne et se dépêcha de lui détacher les poignets, puis il fit courir ses mains partout sur elle avec amour. Il massa ses bras et ses épaules et se déplaça vers son dos. Il alla chercher un onguent anti inflammatoire sur le comptoir. Il frotta la crème sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il vérifia chaque marque laissée par la canne et sut qu’elle allait bien s’en remettre. Il n’allait pas y avoir de meurtrissures. Elle allait sans doute être un peu tendre au matin, mais elle n’aurait pas mal.

Il savait qu’en ce moment elle devait être sensible quand il la touchait, mais elle ne gémit pas et ne cria pas à son contact. Il bougea ses mains le long de ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses chevilles qu’il détacha.

Il recula. « Va t’installer sur l’oreiller, Isabella, » dit-il placidement.

Il ne lui offrit pas son aide, parce qu’il craignait que s’il le faisait, il ne pourrait s’empêcher de la transporter en bas dans son lit comme il en rêvait. 

Il la contempla alors qu’elle s’étirait et descendait du banc. Elle était un peu maladroite sur ses pieds, cependant elle ne lambina pas pour aller se remettre en position sur le coussin. Il la vit grimacer en s’agenouillant mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieuse. Il ouvrit la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon et sa verge bondit tel un animal gardé en cage trop longtemps. Il y avait déjà du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui avait coulé et Edward savait qu’il n’allait pas tenir longtemps. Il le prit dans sa main et étala le pré-foutre sur toute sa longueur avec son pouce.

« Ouvre la bouche, Isabella. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et ouvrit la bouche. Il posa une main sur sa tête et poussa son membre viril entre ses lèvres roses. BORDEL ! Il sentit ses yeux rouler dans sa tête. Il ne fut pas doux. Il recula et ensuite il commença à fourrer sa bouche. Il tint sa tête fermement et entreprit de pomper sa verge en elle. Il la sentit utiliser sa langue qu’elle fit tournoyer autour de son gland. Elle le suçait fort et il voyait ses joues se creuser en rythme avec ses mouvements de va-et-vient. 

« Prends-le en entier ! Tu es à moi ! Tu dois apprendre à m’obéir, Isabella ! Avale, maintenant ! » Et ce disant, il sentit son foutre jaillir au fond de sa gorge. Bella ne fut pas prise au dépourvu et elle suça et lécha son sperme jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu’elle fut certaine qu’il avait fini d’éjaculer, elle lécha et embrassa son phallus au complet de bas en haut. Elle le replaça dans son pantalon et remonta la fermeture Éclair. « Merci de m’avoir permis de vous donner du plaisir, Maître, » dit-elle en se rassoyant et il l’entendit respirer bruyamment quand son postérieur entra en contact avec ses talons.

Il mit sa main sous son menton et le releva afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Il pouvait voir l’amour et l’adoration sur son visage. Il pouvait également voir qu’elle souffrait à cette minute même, mais qu’elle essayait de ne pas se plaindre. Il caressa son menton avec son pouce.

« Nettoie la salle de jeux, Isabella, et ensuite va te plonger dans un bon bain chaud. Puis je veux que tu dormes dans la chambre d’inv... des soumises cette nuit. La séance est terminée. »

Il se pencha et l’embrassa sur le front. « Tu m’as tellement contenté ce soir, mon Amour. Et tu as été formidable pendant le repas. Merci d’avoir été une si merveilleuse hôtesse. Tu as tellement bien pris ta punition. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Il la vit sourire, et ce sourire prit bientôt toute la place sur son visage. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la porter dans son lit, la tenir contre lui et lui faire l’amour tout en douceur.

Mais il savait que ce qu’il exigeait d’elle faisait partie de sa formation pour apprendre ce qu’être une soumise impliquait. Il fallait qu’elle se rappelle qu’en tant que sa soumise, elle ne dormait pas systématiquement avec lui. Demain il voulait être avec elle, avec Bella, pas Isabella.

Il lui donna une dernière caresse sur la tête et quitta la salle de jeux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et enleva son pantalon de cuir en vitesse. Il sauta dans la douche pour se débarrasser de la tension accumulée dans ses muscles.

Après s’être vêtu d’un pantalon en coton ouaté et d’un tee-shirt, il descendit à la salle de musique et s’installa au piano dans l’obscurité ; il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer.

Bella s’assit dans la salle de jeux et écouta la musique provenant d’en bas. Elle avait nettoyé le banc à fessée et le battoir et avait suspendu celui-ci à sa place sur le mur en même temps que la canne, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle avait entendu Edward commencer à jouer.

Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle percevait l’amour et la douleur qui émanaient de lui par l’intermédiaire de sa musique. Ça la démangeait d’aller le retrouver. 

Elle s’extirpa lentement du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place. Putain ! C’était douloureux. Elle ramassa l’oreiller et le rangea. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la salle de jeux et remit son peignoir. Elle éteignit les lumières et descendit dans sa chambre.

Alors qu’elle faisait couler son bain, Bella eut la certitude qu’Edward ne viendrait pas la voir cette nuit et son cœur se pinça à cette pensée. Elle aurait voulu qu’il prenne son bain avec elle, mais elle savait aussi qu’il lui enseignait la bonne façon d’être une soumise en gardant ses distances. La douleur à son postérieur et ses cuisses était beaucoup moindre à présent, bien qu’elle soit encore tendre. Elle sortit de la baignoire lorsque l’eau commença à refroidir. Il y avait de la crème sur la commode.

Elle sourit. Il pensait à tout. Il avait aussi déposé une bouteille d’eau sur sa table de chevet.

Elle frictionna ses fesses et ses cuisses avec la crème aussi bien qu’elle le pouvait, et ensuite elle enfila le tee-shirt qu’Edward avait mis sur son lit. Il était doux et fleurait bon le citron, en plus d’avoir gardé son odeur à lui. Bella se glissa sous les draps et tira la couette sur elle.

Elle pensait qu’elle allait rester éveillée durant des siècles, mais tandis qu’elle écoutait la mélodie jouée par Edward, caressant son collier d’une main distraite, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner.

Edward n’était pas prêt à monter se coucher tout de suite.

Depuis le fiasco de Bella en Italie, son sommeil était perturbé par des cauchemars dans lesquels il la perdait, ou alors elle se sauvait, ou bien encore elle se faisait enlever. Il se réveillait nuit après nuit en tremblant de tout son corps, en gémissant ou en appelant son nom.

Pendant la semaine qui venait de s’écouler, il avait réveillé Jasper avec ses hurlements. Il avait promis à son ami qu’il parlerait à Bella à propos de ses cauchemars, mais ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble et il avait d’abord eu à gérer son comportement merdique, si bien que le sujet n’avait pas encore été abordé. Alors il demeura au piano jusqu’à ce qu’il sente qu’il était trop fatigué pour rester assis tout seul plus longtemps, et il remonta dans sa chambre.

Il s’allongea dans son lit, se mourant d’envie d’aller retrouver Bella. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas et il se retourna, résolu à ce que demain tout aille mieux.

ooo

Edward se réveilla et sentit immédiatement le froid dans son lit en l’absence de Bella. Il s’assit et soupira. Il savait qu’elle était en sécurité et qu’elle dormait de l’autre côté du corridor, mais il ne se sentait pas bien vis-à-vis de cette situation. Il y avait réfléchi durant la nuit - nuit qui lui avait paru interminable - et il avait décidé qu’il ne voulait plus jouer pendant le reste du temps qu’il passerait avec elle. 

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, et par la suite il s’était rendu dans la chambre de Bella. Il avait passé une demi heure debout à côté du lit à la regarder dormir. Il savait que sa peur de la perdre était complètement irrationnelle, surtout en considérant que son cauchemar le plus récent mettait en scène une Bella qui partait de la maison avec son ancien petit ami Jacob sans même lui jeter un regard avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Il n’était pas sûr de la signification d’un tel rêve, mais il sentait le besoin de reconnecter avec Bella en tant que son amoureuse avant de retourner dans la salle de jeux. Et il savait que Bella allait argumenter avec lui sur ce point.

C’était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait plus qu’elle porte son collier pour le moment. Il avait besoin de découvrir POURQUOI elle sentait qu’elle devait toujours le porter. Était-ce seulement que le port de son collier la sécurisait, en quelque sorte ?

Était-ce parce qu’elle voulait vraiment être une soumise ?

Le faisait-elle seulement pour lui ? Pensait-elle qu’elle allait le perdre si elle refusait d’être sa soumise ? 

Edward secoua la tête en signe de frustration. Connerie de merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Alice et Kate étaient des soumises avant de rencontrer Jasper et Garrett. Bon, pour Alice c’était un peu différent, il savait qu’elle avait reçu sa formation dans le but d’être avec Jasper, mais elle avait choisi ce style de vie avant même de savoir si sa relation avec Jasper allait fonctionner.

Bella avait un caractère très volontaire sous bien des aspects, et pourtant elle éprouvait un ardent besoin de se faire dominer. 

Trop de questions avant le café...

Il réfléchit à ce qu’il avait planifié et espéra qu’il n’avait pas tout fait foirer. Il se leva et traversa le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit qu’elle dormait. Elle avait envoyé valser les couvertures dans son sommeil et son tee-shirt était remonté sur son estomac. Elle était sur le côté et lui faisait face. Ses mains étaient recourbées contre sa joue et ses jambes étaient repliées vers le haut en position fœtale. Il sentit son érection matinale commencer à battre contre son abdomen. 

Il se déplaça en silence et grimpa à ses côtés dans le lit. Immédiatement elle ouvrit les jambes et enroula l’une d’elle autour de ses hanches, tandis que sa main bougeait pour aller reposer sur son torse.

Il l’entoura de ses bras et embrassa sa joue. « Hmmm... Edward..., » murmura-t-elle en esquissant un doux sourire.

« Hé, Poupée, » dit-il contre sa peau. La main de Bella glissa vers son pubis et effleura son sexe engorgé. 

Edward sursauta et la seconde suivante sa tête n’était plus sur l’oreiller. Il la regarda et vit son sourire malicieux.

« Espèce de petite allumeuse ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Maintenant tu sais comment je me sens... »

Edward roula pour être par-dessus elle et elle rit encore plus fort quand il l’épingla sur le matelas avec ses hanches, se frottant contre elle et commençant à la chatouiller le long des côtes.

« S’te plaît, s’te plaît ARRÊTE ! S’il vous plaît, Votre Altesse Royale – Votre Majestueuse Magnificence. PUTAIN ARRÊTE ! »

Il roula encore et elle continua de rigoler sans pouvoir s’arrêter alors qu’il la tenait contre lui, allongée sur sa poitrine. 

Il ôta les mèches de cheveux rebelles de son visage. Bella vit ses yeux s’assombrir et elle se mordit la lèvre. 

« Tu es si belle, ma Bella. » 

Elle rougit et il se mit à rire à son tour. « Comment se fait-il que tu rougisses encore lorsque je te dis des trucs comme ça, mais que tu ne sois pas du tout embarrassée de prendre ma bite dans ta bouche et de me susurrer combien ta petite chatte est toute mouillée ? »

Bella gémit et s’enleva de sur lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain. « Parfois il t’arrive vraiment de faire honneur à la gent masculine, Edward Cullen. Tu n’es pas mieux que ton frère ! » Elle secoua la tête alors qu’elle utilisait les toilettes puis elle lava son visage et brossa ses dents. Elle fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et revint dans la chambre où elle vit Edward appuyé contre la tête du lit, en train de boire une tasse de café. Il y avait une tasse pour elle sur sa table de chevet.

« Mmmm... tu sais comment atteindre le cœur d’une femme, mon beau parleur ! » Elle sourit en grimpant dans le lit et s’assit à côté de lui. Leurs jambes, leurs hanches et leurs épaules se touchaient.

Edward s’éclaircit la gorge et Bella le regarda plus attentivement. Il semblait un peu mal à l’aise.

« Bella, je vais t’enlever ton collier aujourd’hui, » dit-il tranquillement en essayant d’avoir un regard rassurant. Il attendit... 3, 2, 1...

« QUOI ? POURQUOI ? » Sa voix était pure panique. Aaah, voilà – mon petit lapin effarouché... Songea-t-il en prenant sa tasse de ses mains pour la déposer sur la petite table en même temps que la sienne.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le porter tout le temps. Nous n’allons pas jouer aujourd’hui, » répondit-il posément.

« C’est à moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle en gémissant et en faisant la moue.

Edward eut envie de rire en la voyant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. 

Il se tourna pour lui faire complètement face mais elle tourna son corps dans l’autre direction. Il n’en fut pas désarçonné.

« Bien sûr qu’il est à toi, Poupée. Mais tu n’en as pas besoin aujourd’hui. Regarde-moi, Bella. »

Elle secoua la tête et fixa la fenêtre à la place. Il pouvait voir des larmes de colère chatoyer dans ses yeux.

Bordel ! Elle était si têtue ! Il espérait qu’elle ne change jamais, car en vérité c’était une des choses qu’il trouvait énormément attirante chez elle. Bella n’abandonnait jamais sans combattre.

Il mit sa main sous son menton et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle consentit finalement à sa requête et il vit la colère mais aussi l’incertitude et l’appréhension dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Dis-moi, » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre. « Ça me fait sentir comme si je... t’appartiens. Je me sens comme si j’étais connectée à toi... Je me sens en sécurité. » Elle rougissait intensément et essayait de détourner son visage une fois de plus, mais il n’allait pas la laisser se cacher. Pas cette fois.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Bella, tu as ton bracelet. Et ce collier est... »

Elle l’interrompit vivement. « Mais il m’aide... »

Edward plissa les yeux en la dévisageant. « Il t’aide à faire quoi ? »

Elle s’éloigna de lui. « Rien. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de me parler maintenant, ou bien ce collier pourrait ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour... » Il ne voulait pas que sa voix sonne si durement, mais il fallait qu’ils aillent au fond des choses une fois pour toutes!

Elle demeura silencieuse.

Il soupira. « D’accord, Isabella, tu l’auras voulu. Tourne-toi. » 

Il pouvait voir qu’elle était furieuse. Il la tourna lui-même pour qu’elle lui présente son dos et repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté. Il détacha son collier.

Il l’entendit respirer plus fort. Sa main bougea pour attraper le collier mais il s’en empara le premier et l’emprisonna rapidement dans son poing. 

Bella essaya encore de fuir son emprise mais il la tint serrée contre sa poitrine. 

« Arrête de lutter contre moi ! » Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tienne raide et immobile dans le cercle de ses bras.

« Tu es ma petite amie, mon amoureuse et mon trésor. Tu as mon cœur à l’infini et au-delà. Nous faisons la paire toi et moi ; tu es ma partenaire et mon amie. Je t’aime. Je veux que tu te sentes libre d’être tout ça avec moi aujourd’hui. Et tu ne le peux pas si tu portes mon collier de soumission. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Okay ! Quand je porte ton collier, je me sens en sécurité, aimée et protégée, et je sens que tu prends toutes les responsabilités pour moi... Je n’avais même pas réalisé que je ne saisissais pas cette notion jusqu’à ce que tu me mettes le collier. Ça me donne confiance d’une certaine façon. C’est comme si je peux être qui je veux être, parce que je sais qu’il y a des règles de conduite à suivre et des conséquences à mes actions et que j’ai ces limites. Faisons comme tu veux, mais je ne suis pas forcée d’aimer ça ! »

Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. « Merci de me le dire. Je veux que tu te sentes comme ça tout le temps. Tu M’APPARTIENS ! N’oublie jamais ça, Bella. »

« Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir l’avoir à nouveau ? » Elle tenta d’avoir l’air indifférente, mais il vit clair dans son jeu.

Il se contenta de l’embrasser avec assurance et rit en sortant du lit.

« Allez, habillons-nous et allons faire une petite séance d’exercices, ça nous fera le plus grand bien, mon Amour. »

À suivre...

La semaine prochaine nous allons enfin découvrir comment Edward va réagir en voyant l’appartement de Bella. 

Comme toujours je tiens à remercier ma précieuse collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.

À bientôt.

Milk


	31. Chapitre 31

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 31

 

Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. « Merci de me le dire. Je veux que tu te sentes comme ça tout le temps. Tu M’APPARTIENS ! N’oublie jamais ça, Bella. »

« Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir l’avoir à nouveau ? » Elle tenta d’avoir l’air indifférente, mais il vit clair dans son jeu.

Il se contenta de l’embrasser avec assurance et rit en sortant du lit.

« Allez, habillons-nous et allons faire une petite séance d’exercices, ça nous fera le plus grand bien, mon Amour. »

Il s’apprêta à quitter la chambre.

Bella le stoppa avec sa remarque, « Je vais devoir utiliser certains des vêtements de tes anciennes soumises. » Elle le dévisagea comme s’il avait commis un crime, mais de son côté il paraissait confus. Elle traversa la pièce et alla ouvrir la penderie pour lui montrer les vêtements à l’intérieur.

Maintenant Edward n’avait plus l’air perplexe, il avait l’air presque fâché. « Je ne t’ai pas menti, Bella. Je n’ai jamais eu une soumise ou une petite amie dans cette maison ou dans cette pièce. J’ai demandé à Alice de te choisir quelques fringues que tu peux utiliser pour tes séances de conditionnement physique et d’autres que tu peux porter quand tu es ici si tu ne veux pas t’encombrer d’un énorme bagage chaque fois que tu viens dormir chez moi. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais quoi ? Désormais je vais t’interdire l’accès à cette pièce. Je vais m’assurer que tes vêtements soient transférés dans notre chambre dès la première heure demain. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi aujourd’hui, alors fais comme bon te semblera. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et l’embrassa sur le front. « Bon, je vais aller m’entraîner pendant un petit moment. »

Il retourna dans sa chambre et essaya de se calmer les nerfs. En ce moment il avait juste envie de se défouler en lançant quelque chose sur le mur ! Je savais qu’elle ne laisserait pas tomber cette putain d’histoire de collier sans m’envoyer une dernière pique !

Il mit son collier dans une petite boîte qu’il rangea dans son placard, et ensuite il enfila sa tenue d’exercices et descendit.

Bella était frustrée. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à lui retirer son putain de collier ? Elle savait qu’elle avait fait quelques erreurs la veille, mais elle sentait qu’elle venait juste de se mettre dans le bon état d’esprit et maintenant il lui avait enlevé ! 

Et là il venait de dire qu’elle ne pourrait plus utiliser la chambre des soumises ! Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que les vêtements dans le placard lui étaient destinés ? Parce que, idiote, il t’a dit qu’il n’y avait que toi ! Il t’aime et il ne ment pas !

Bella secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de toutes les pensées néfastes qui se bousculaient à l’intérieur. Elle prit une décision et empaqueta toutes ses affaires pour les transférer dans la penderie de la chambre d’Edward. Elle laissa la majorité des vêtements d’exercice dans la chambre des soumises mais déplaça tout le reste.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant le peu de place qu’occupaient ses vêtements en comparaison de l’espace que lui avait libéré Edward.

Elle retourna chercher ses articles de toilette dans la salle de bain des invités et les déposa dans celle d’Edward. Elle aimait voir sa brosse à dent à proximité de celle de son amoureux.

Elle fit le lit dans la chambre ‘de réserve’ et s’assura que tout était en ordre, puis elle en sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

De retour dans la chambre d’Edward, elle fit le lit et un peu de rangement. Elle vida le panier à linge sale et descendit à la buanderie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour apprendre à faire fonctionner la machine à laver, à trier les vêtements et lancer une brassée de linge sale.

Finalement elle alla prendre sa douche et se vêtit d’un jeans à taille basse et d’un vieux tee-shirt des Killers. Elle avait enfilé un soutien-gorge, mais pas de petites culottes car elle était à peu près certaine que les règles étaient toujours de mise.

Elle se fit une natte qui tombait dans son dos et se chaussa de ses baskets Converse rouges. Elle termina avec une touche de mascara et de brillant à lèvres.

Elle descendit leurs tasses de café vides à la cuisine, les rinça et les mit dans le lave-vaisselle, puis elle prépara une montagne de crêpes accompagnée de bacon pour le petit déjeuner. Elle descendit à la salle d’exercices pour avertir Edward que tout était prêt et pour s’excuser d’avoir fait une petite crise tout à l’heure. 

Elle demeura sur le seuil du petit gymnase et regarda Edward alors qu’il finissait de courir. Il était en sueur et l’humidité dans ses cheveux faisait l’effet d’un gel stylisant qui les envoyait dans tous les sens. Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et l’avait rentré dans son survêtement, lequel tombait bas sur ses hanches. Bella sentit qu’elle était en train de mouiller comme une fontaine dans son jeans – bordel ! Il devint soudainement conscient de sa présence et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans le grand miroir mural.

« Euh, le petit déjeuner est prêt, » dit-elle de manière à peine audible.

Il sauta en bas du tapis de course et hocha la tête. « Je vais monter dans une minute. »

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à la salle de bain.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle savait qu’elle devait s’excuser pour le commentaire vraiment digne d’une garce qu’elle avait sorti plus tôt. Elle savait qu’il ne lui avait pas menti ! Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle toujours le besoin de le provoquer ? Essayait-elle de le repousser au loin ? Essayait-elle de détruire la meilleure putain de relation qu’elle ait jamais eue ? 

Les pensées de Bella la choquèrent. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes monter dans ses yeux, mais elle ne les laisserait pas couler. Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne en main et qu’elle arrête d’être un tel bébé pleurnichard.

Elle remonta et plaça leur nourriture dans le tiroir réchaud. Elle se servit une tasse de café et s’assit pour réfléchir.

Edward resta dans le sauna pendant une demi-heure. Il savait qu’il avait besoin de se distancer de Bella pour un petit moment. Il savait aussi qu’il était complètement épris d’elle. Bella Swan avait volé son cœur et elle était celle qu’il voulait pour la vie. Aussi décida-t-il qu’il allait prendre les choses avec lenteur avec elle et qu’il lui donnerait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour s’ajuster.

Il prit une douche et enfila son vieux jeans préféré qui était déchiré aux genoux, assorti à un tee-shirt de Paramore qu’il avait reçu du groupe quand celui-ci avait travaillé à la bande sonore de son plus récent film.

Bella était toujours assise dans la cuisine. Elle avait pris une décision. Il fallait qu’elle lui fasse confiance. C’était Edward Cullen, putain de bordel, et il l’aimait ! Il s’était montré digne d’elle encore et encore et il était temps qu’elle lui prouve qu’il avait fait le bon choix en voulant être avec elle.

Il était son Dom. S’il lui disait qu’ils ne joueraient pas et qu’elle devait lui rendre le collier, alors il fallait qu’elle l’accepte et soit heureuse à propos de cet arrangement. 

Même si ça me tue, putain de merde ! Je vais être joyeuse et aimable et lui offrir cette confiance qui est la clé de notre relation ! 

Elle entendit ses pas lourds dans l’escalier et émit un petit rire. De toute évidence il voulait s’assurer qu’elle sache qu’il approchait de manière à ce qu’elle ne l’accuse pas encore une fois de se faufiler derrière elle en cachette pour lui faire peur. Elle se leva et alla lui verser une tasse de café.

Il la rejoignit et tira gentiment sa natte. « Serais-tu en train de rire de moi, Jolie Dame ? »

« Non, je me demandais seulement à quel moment nous avions laissé Big Foot entrer dans la maison. » 

Elle mit son bras autour de sa taille et lui tendit sa tasse.

« Assieds-toi, chéri, nous avons besoin de manger, car une longue journée nous attend. » 

Edward fut très content de voir qu’elle semblait être redevenue elle-même. Bella prépara leurs assiettes et vint s’asseoir en face de lui.

« Ça a l’air très bon. Merci, mon cœur. » Il lui sourit.

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant et lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Bella suggéra qu’ils aillent prendre leur café dans la salle de détente.

Edward releva un sourcil, mais il la suivit et s’assit sur le sofa à ses côtés.

Bella se tourna vers lui. « Je sais que nous devons discuter de la soirée d’hier, mais avant je te dois des excuses. Je suis désolée à propos de ce matin. Tu as raison, et je sais que tu ne mens pas. Je me suis comportée en garce et j’en suis vraiment navrée. »

« J’accepte tes excuses, trésor. Maintenant parlons. »

« Est-ce que je peux commencer ? »

Edward était ravi qu’elle veuille amorcer la conversation et il lui fit signe de continuer.

Bella sourit et prit une gorgée de café avant de se lancer. « La nuit dernière était vraiment... intéressante et... excitante ! » Elle rougissait furieusement et il lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. 

Il haussa son sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ça t’a aidée ? Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose en dehors du fait que tu aimes regarder ? »

Elle parut surprise pendant un moment, puis elle sourit, « Je le savais déjà – j’aime te regarder ! »

Edward sentit sa verge se réveiller. Putain ! Bella le remarqua et rit. Elle tapota sa tête.

« Tu ne penses qu’à ça, Cullen, » dit-elle. « Mais sérieusement, ce n’était pas juste le fait de regarder, c’était d’être là avec toi si près de moi – j’étais si anxieuse de jouir juste à cause de ta présence à mes côtés. C’était tellement érotique. Savoir que j’étais si prête pour toi et que je ne pouvais pas te toucher ! Et il y a aussi la manière dont Garrett et Kate réagissaient l’un avec l’autre. 

Même s’ils sont ensemble depuis des années, ils ne pouvaient arrêter de se dévisager intensément et amoureusement ; Garrett était ferme mais gentil et Kate, eh bien Kate m’a fait réaliser que jouer n’est pas sérieux au point de s’oublier, que je peux montrer mes émotions, montrer que j’ai du plaisir. Ils ne sont pas une chose ou l’autre – Dom et soumise ou mari et femme – ils sont simplement des extensions de chaque rôle et de l’autre. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle l’amena à ses lèvres et embrassa sa paume.

« J’aime Kate et je sais que nous serons de grandes amies. J’ai vu comment elle traite Garrett. Elle aime le servir et le contenter. Je veux apprendre à devenir comme elle. Je veux tellement te montrer à quel point j’aime te servir et te satisfaire. Je t’aime, Edward, alors merci pour cette soirée. »

Edward était totalement fasciné par elle. Il tint son visage entre ses mains et regarda profondément dans ses yeux. « Je t’aime, Bella. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as été extraordinaire hier soir pendant le dîner, et ensuite dans la salle de jeux et durant ta punition. Tu m’as impressionné ! »

Tout à coup, il s’élança sur elle et la saisit à bras-le-corps. Ils roulèrent sur le plancher, Bella hurlant et riant d’Edward alors qu’il grognait en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. « Putain que je t’aime ! »

Il couvrit son visage et son cou de baisers humides et sonores. Ils n’entendirent pas la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir ni les pas se rapprocher jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent interrompre par –

« OH MON DIEU ! Edward Anthony Cullen ! Trouve-toi une putain de chambre ! Je vais le dire à Maman ! » Retentit la voix d’Emmett.

Bella poussa un cri de terreur et devint rouge comme une tomate d’avoir été surprise avec les mains d’Edward serrant ses nichons sous son tee-shirt et les siennes tenant fermement les fesses de son amoureux par-dessus son jeans ! 

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d’Edward. « Agh ! »

Edward continua de l’embrasser. « Fiche le camp, Emmett McCarty Cullen ! Ceci, » un baiser, « est ma, » et un autre, « maison ! »

Emmett se précipita sur Edward qui écrasait Bella. « J’arrive pas... à... respirer ! » Haleta-t-elle alors qu’ils roulaient sur elle.

Un sifflement strident stoppa leur brutal affrontement. Ils essayèrent tous de s’asseoir et se tournèrent vers Rosalie, Alice et Jasper qui se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« ENLEVEZ-VOUS DE SUR BELLA ! » Cria Rosalie.

« Désolé, Poupée, » s’excusa Edward en tendant le bras pour aider Bella à se redresser. Elle s’empressa de rabaisser son tee-shirt et d’arranger sa tresse qui était en train de se défaire.

Elle dévisagea les deux frères. « Je n’ai rien de cassé, à première vue, » dit-elle avant d’aller vers Rosalie qui la serra dans ses bras. « Salut, petite Bella. J’espère que ces deux connards ne t’ont pas fait trop peur ! »

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête et de rire en accueillant Alice et Jasper avec un câlin. Alice fixa son cou et Bella porta la main à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver le collier, sentant immédiatement un pincement à la pensée qu’il n’était plus là.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda gentiment Alice.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle regarda Jasper puis à nouveau Alice. « Je pense que oui. Est-ce qu’on peut parler plus tard ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui ! »

Edward et Emmett traversèrent la pièce et Edward salua tout le monde. Emmett se déplaça pour étreindre Bella qui fit semblant de se rebiffer.

Il fit la moue et dit, « J’ai traversé la moitié d’un putain de pays pour toi, mon petit potiron ! Et c’est comme ça que tu me traites ? » 

Bella rit et se lança sur lui. Il l’attrapa et l’embrassa sur la joue. Il chuchota à son oreille, « Tu sembles heureuse, petite B. »

Elle lui sourit et l’attira vers elle pour lui murmurer en retour, « Je le suis. Merci d’être venu me chercher, Em. »

« Okay, ça suffit ! Arrête de tripoter ma petite amie ! Bordel, Rose ! Fais quelque chose ! » Edward libéra Bella de l’emprise des bras d’Emmett et la tira dans les siens. « Hé, Missy, tu es avec CE Cullen ! » Railla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oh, pour l’amour de ciel, les gars ! Vous êtes pathétiques ! JE suis son acteur préféré, vous savez ! » Dit Jasper avec un sourire arrogant.

Les filles poussèrent des gémissements et contournèrent le trio de bagarreurs pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elles s’assirent à la table et Bella leur servit du jus de fruits et du café.

« Tu es le jouet tout nouveau tout beau, Bella, » fit remarquer Rosalie en riant alors qu’elle s’installait à la table. Alice servit les croissants que Jasper et elle avaient apportés. Les garçons vinrent finalement les rejoindre.

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini de manger, Edward, Emmett et Jasper chargèrent le tapis de course et les poids légers dans la benne du camion de Bella.

Edward se tourna vers Emmett après avoir sécurisé le tout avec des liens solides. « Alors, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux arranger ce vieux tas de ferraille ambulant ? » Il avait la mine renfrognée en contemplant le camion comme s’il s’agissait d’une entité ennemie.

Emmett secoua la tête avec sympathie. « Qui peut savoir, frérot. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça me tente d’essayer. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils en refermant le derrière de la benne. « Hé, baissez le ton ! Ce camion est vraiment important pour elle ! Et vous savez qu’elle va insister pour payer les réparations, alors, Em, tu rafistoles ce putain de véhicule mais tu t’arranges pour que ça ait l’air comme si tu y avais à peine touché, d’accord ? Et surtout, assure-toi de le rendre fiable et sécuritaire et installe des airbags, foutue merde ! Et Edward ? Garde tes jérémiades pour toi-même, elle n’a pas besoin de les entendre, pas aujourd’hui ! »

Les deux frères dévisagèrent leur ami, bouche bée. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est qu’Alice avait fait une crise de larmes à Jasper le matin même parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment garder un secret et elle se faisait un sang d’encre à propos de Bella qui allait vivre dans ce trou à rat merdique d’appartement.

Jasper regarda ses amis et fut amusé de voir leur expression honteuse et pathétique. « Bouche cousue tous les deux, il n’y a pas eu mort d’homme à ce que je sache ! Essayez d’être cool avec elle. » Il roula des yeux à leur intention alors que tous les trois retournaient à l’intérieur.

Les filles parlèrent de l’appartement et Bella leur raconta qu’Angela avait décidé de cohabiter avec Lauren plutôt que d’emménager avec elle comme prévu. Elle en était toujours contrariée et avait laissé un message à Angela sur sa boîte vocale pour qu’elle la rappelle. « À la limite je peux comprendre, mais j’aurais aimé qu’elle me le dise. »

Alice échangea un regard avec Rosalie. « Mais ce n’est pas plus mal. Maintenant tu peux avoir ton propre gym/bureau/studio ! » Bella et Rosalie roulèrent des yeux.

Emmett vint leur dire qu’il était l’heure de partir et tout le monde se dirigea vers les différents véhicules pour se rendre à l’appartement. Bella fit halte à mi chemin entre la villa d’Edward et son camion. « Merde ! » S’exclama-t-elle en se figeant, l’air coupable et paniqué.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Euh, rien. C’est... c’est juste que je viens de me rappeler que j’ai très peu de fournitures pour meubler mon appart. » Elle baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de quiconque. « Je-je veux dire, ce n’est pas si grave que ça, alors... » Elle gratta le gravier du bout de son soulier en signe d’inconfort. « ... Je voulais vous prévenir au cas où vous vous poseriez la question... »

Edward interrompit son radotage. « Venez, les filles ! »

Rosalie jeta un regard à Bella en plissant le front. « Arrête de t’en faire pour des détails à la con – ça nous est complètement égal ! »

Les véhicules se mirent en route avec en tête Alice et Jasper dans un camion à double cabine. Emmett et Rose les suivaient dans une jeep Liberty, et finalement Bella et un Edward extrêmement nerveux fermaient le convoi.

L’expression douloureuse d’Edward fit sourire Bella. « Cesse de faire le bébé ! Je vais te donner ta propre clé si tu fais ton bon garçon ! » Elle sourit encore plus et ensuite elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. « Je ne voulais pas dire... j’ai seulement... Oh ! Bordel ! » Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Edward se contenta d’émettre un petit rire. « Ça va être super, Poupée. J’ai demandé un ensemble des clés de ma résidence en extra pour toi. Il va m’être livré demain avec les codes d’accès. »

Bella tourna la tête vers lui, bouche bée.

« Putain, Bella ! On roule dans un piège mortel ! Pourrais-tu s’il te plaît garder tes yeux sur la route ! » Dit-il en serrant sa ceinture de sécurité plus fort.

Bella roula des yeux. « Je ne veux pas t’entendre critiquer ‘le Chef’! »

Edward pouffa de rire. « ‘Le Chef.’ »

« Tête de nœuds! »

« Mauvaise conductrice ! »

Cela donna le ton pour le reste du trajet. Edward s’assura de garder la conversation légère même s’il se sentait vraiment tendu. Il pouvait dire que Jasper en savait plus que ce qu’il ne leur avait révélé. Il sentait qu’il s’était porté à la défense de Bella. Mais pourquoi ?

Plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus Edward sentait l’anxiété de Bella grandir.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son genou. 

« Euh. » Elle mordit sa lèvre – le signe évident qu’elle était mal à l’aise. « Regarde, voici la situation : mon logement n’a rien de luxueux ou haut de gamme. Alors s’il te plaît, ne t’attends pas à trop. » Elle rit nerveusement et rougit une fois de plus.

Edward émit une espèce de sifflement – putain de connerie, est-ce que cette place était un taudis ou quoi ?

Il s’enjoignit à rester calme et à ne montrer aucune émotion tandis qu’elle s’engageait dans une rue latérale et garait son véhicule dans un espace libre le long du trottoir. Edward jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours et sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

FOUTU BORDEL ! Pas étonnant qu’Alice soit si inquiète et angoissée !

Les bâtiments étaient vieux et délabrés. Quelques vieilles voitures étaient garées dans la rue. Le camion de Bella ne jurait plus du tout dans cet environnement défavorisé.

Edward tourna la tête à droite en direction d’une ruelle. Il vit une benne à ordures ayant été vidée de la moitié de son contenu qui gisait maintenant au milieu de l’allée. 

Cela le laissa sans voix. QU’EST-CE QUE CE FOUTOIR ? 

Il regarda Bella qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

« Nous y voilà ! Allez viens, je vois les autres. » Elle s’exprimait sur un ton faussement joyeux qui n’échappa pas à Edward. Il serra les poings. Elle descendit prestement du camion et Edward la suivit presque à reculons.

BOUCLE-LA ! BOUCLE-LA ! Lui hurlait la petite voix dans sa tête. 

Il savait qu’il serait foutu s’il ouvrait la bouche. Il vit Jasper et Emmett se diriger vers eux. Alice et Rosalie ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils affichaient tous un visage curieusement inexpressif. 

« Je n’arrivais pas à me rappeler quel immeuble était le tien, Tsunami. » Alice était déterminée à ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

« C’est celui-ci – le 3027 – appartement C. » Bella ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle respira profondément et redressa les épaules comme si elle faisait face à un peloton d’exécution.

« Ce n’est pas si terrible, d’accord ? Commençons par monter mes affaires à l’intérieur et ensuite, Emmett, veux-tu que je gare mon camion dans la ruelle ou quoi ? »

Emmett fit un bruit étrange avec sa gorge, presque comme un grognement, puis il toussa pour s’éclaircir la voix. « Laisse-moi jeter un coup d’œil, B, et ensuite je pourrai décider. Si on ne peut pas le faire ici, j’ai un ami en ville qui nous laissera utiliser son garage. Lui aussi répare les voitures dans ses temps libres. »

Bella n’osa pas regarder Edward. Elle savait que si elle le faisait et qu’elle voyait la consternation totale qu’elle imaginait sur son visage, elle éclaterait en sanglots. À la clarté du jour, le bloc appartements apparaissait triste et vétuste, le genre de place dont elle avait l’habitude, et la différence de train de vie entre ses nouveaux amis et elle n’était que trop évidente.

Alors elle se contenta de se pencher pour prendre quelques sacs et se dirigea vers l’entrée du building. « Est-ce que vous venez ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier.

Le hall d’entrée avait déjà été peint en blanc à une certaine époque, mais le plâtre aujourd’hui en ruine et l’accumulation de suie au fil des années rendaient la couleur indistincte. 

Les autres se dévisagèrent sans oser faire de commentaires. Edward se tourna finalement vers son frère. « Em, peux-tu me donner un coup de main avec le tapis de course ? »

Alice leur bloqua le chemin. « Pas maintenant, Alice ! » Edward jeta un regard mauvais à sa sœur. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. « Personne ne prononce un putain de mot à propos de cet endroit, et je vous préviens tout de suite : attendez-vous à avoir un choc, » dit-elle avant de leur céder le passage et d’aller chercher des sacs qu’elle avait apportés elle aussi.

« Rosie, j’ai apporté du matériel que j’ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser pour fabriquer des rideaux, parce qu’elle n’en a aucun. » Rosalie la suivit, transportant le repas qu’Alice avait prévu pour plus tard.

Edward et Emmett s’emparèrent du tapis roulant et Jasper se chargea de transporter la peinture.

Une fois à l’intérieur de son appartement, Bella sentit qu’elle allait avoir une attaque de panique. QU’EST-CE que j’ai pensé ? C’est facile, tu n’as pas pensé du tout ! Ils se demandent sans doute qu’est-ce qu’ils sont en train de foutre ici avec moi – CONNERIE DE MERDE ! Moi-même je me demande ce que je fous ici !

Elle les entendit dans l’escalier et alla dans sa chambre. Ses mains étaient moites et elle percevait des taches dans son champ de vision.

Elle se sentait étourdie et elle s’affaissa contre les mains qui agrippèrent ses épaules. « Hé – hé là, ‘Darlin.’ Que fais-tu ? » Lui dit Jasper au creux de l’oreille en la dirigeant vers son lit. « Je me sens comme ça chaque fois que les caméras se mettent à tourner. » Il regarda Edward alors qu’il fermait la porte.

« Assieds-toi et mets ta tête sur tes genoux. Maintenant, prends une grande inspiration et compte jusqu’à quatre – garde-la – et expire en comptant encore jusqu’à quatre. Répète le procédé à quelques reprises... » Il frotta gentiment son dos et il sentit sa respiration devenir plus régulière au fur et à mesure qu’elle se détendait.

Il entendit les autres commencer à ouvrir les contenants de peinture et à préparer les murs et les fenêtres pour le travail à venir. 

Bella se redressa lentement au bout de quinze minutes. « Je suis désolée, Jazz, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. »

Elle était plus qu’embarrassée. Jasper lui sourit et l’aida à s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le petit lit. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et frotta doucement ses jointures. 

« Moi je sais. Tu n’as jeté qu’un coup d’œil à nos visages que nous tâchions de garder impassibles sans y parvenir et tu as tout bonnement paniqué. Tu as pensé, » il prit une voix de fausset et remua ses sourcils, « Ooooh ! Ils me détestent parce que je vis ici, que je suis pauvre et qu’ils sont riches ! Ils ne sont pas à leur place ici... Ooooh, qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? » Il souriait de toutes ses dents et il roula des yeux alors qu’elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire et qu’en même temps elle rougissait. « Je... j’ai... »

« Bella, trésor, ne joue jamais au poker dans mon équipe, tu es la pire menteuse au monde ! » La réprimanda-t-il doucement. 

Elle se tut. Elle avait l’air honteux et il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Ai-je raison ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « Comment as-tu... »

« Bella, j’ai vu le jour dans une caravane dans un village minuscule au fin fond du Texas. Je viens d’une famille de six enfants. La seule chose que j’ai toujours eue pour moi est ma belle gueule, » Bella sourit alors qu’il roulait des yeux encore une fois, « un talent d’acteur très moyen et les vêtements refilés par mon frère. Je sais ! Je sais ce que c’est de n’avoir pratiquement rien et tout à coup d’être entouré par ces gens qui t’accueillent parmi eux et se comportent comme si l’argent n’est qu’une commodité. 

Alors même si maintenant je vis dans une villa de neuf millions de dollars et que mes quatre plus jeunes frères et sœurs ont les ressources financières pour aller à l’université, ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai oublié. Il m’est toujours impossible de gaspiller de la nourriture. »

Il lui sourit gentiment. « Les Cullen sont de bonnes personnes, Bella. Ces gens-là ne te jugeront jamais parce que tu viens d’un milieu moins nanti, et ils ne considèrent pas qu’ils te font la charité. Tu fais partie de la famille au même titre que moi. Quand j’ai commencé à fréquenter Alice, j’étais très anxieux à propos de ce qu’Esme et Carlisle allaient dire, mais tu sais quoi ? Ils m’ont simplement accepté comme le petit ami d’Alice. 

Nous te considérons tous comme un membre de la famille. Alors si nous décidons de nous occuper de certaines affaires pour toi, ce n’est pas pour te faire la charité, c’est parce que tu es notre sœur et nous t’aimons. Putain, Bella, ne penses-tu pas que c’est normal de nous inquiéter de ton sort ? Alors nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons pour nous assurer que tu es en sécurité. Et si Edward se comporte un peu comme un homme des cavernes à ce sujet – c’est à cause de la façon dont il a été élevé.

Edward, Carlisle et Emmett sont les protecteurs. Esme et Alice sont les nourricières, Rosalie est la gardienne et je suis le conciliateur – et c’est comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Et toi, douce Isabella, tu fais partie du clan à présent. »

Bella le regarda longtemps sans dire un mot, laissant ses larmes couler. Il ne la toucha pas ; elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu’elle pleurait. Quand elle eut fini de sangloter, il lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Tu es prête à rejoindre les autres, ‘Darlin’ ? »

Elle retrouva le sourire. « Oui, mais il faut d’abord que je me lave le visage, » répondit-elle. « Merci beaucoup d’avoir partagé ton histoire avec moi, Jazz. Tu es un homme très spécial. » Elle embrassa sa joue.

Elle se leva et se faufila à la salle de bain. 

Edward, Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de peindre le salon. Ils regardèrent Jasper alors qu’il sortait de la chambre.

« Je vais commencer à faire la cuisine, » dit-il. Alice vint le rejoindre et fit courir une main dans son dos. Elle savait combien il était difficile pour lui de raconter l’histoire de sa vie. Jasper était très protecteur de sa famille et de son passé.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain et resta plantée là à les contempler. « Wow, les copains, c’est impressionnant ! On dirait que le séjour est déjà presque terminé – Jazz, est-ce que je peux t’aider ? »

Edward se décida enfin à parler. « Pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas de ranger tes vêtements dans le placard ? La prochaine pièce que nous voulons peindre est ta chambre, et il est préférable que rien ne traîne à l’intérieur. » Bella le regarda et vit qu’il lui souriait avec son sourire moqueur en coin. « En plus, Poupée, je suis un peu inquiet de te voir déambuler autour de pots de peinture ouverts ! »

Elle fit semblant d’avoir l’air offensé. « Tyran ! » Fulmina-t-elle, mais son sourire contredisait ses paroles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle rangea ses vêtements dans le placard en souhaitant être de retour chez elle. Chez lui. Peu importe l’endroit où il était, c’est là qu’elle se sentait chez elle. Arrête ça !

Emmett arriva dans l’appartement un peu plus tard et lui dit qu’il devrait travailler sur son camion à partir du garage de son ami. Il précisa qu’il lui faudrait une semaine pour faire les réparations. Bella protesta mais Emmett lui dit qu’il était trop tard puisque son ami était déjà venu chercher le camion.

Elle était sur le point d’argumenter avec lui lorsqu’elle surprit le regard amusé de Jasper. Elle roula des yeux à son intention et remercia tranquillement Emmett qui tapa dans sa main au risque de la lui arracher.

L’appartement fut peint en un temps record et ensuite tout le monde s’installa sur le plancher pour manger des sandwichs et boire de la bière allégée en alcool. Bella remarqua que la cuisine était maintenant pourvue d’appareils électroménagers, de vaisselle et de coutellerie. Elle vit qu’il y avait des provisions de nourriture dans les armoires – nourriture qu’elle ne se rappelait pas avoir achetée.

Alice et Rosalie s’occupèrent de draper le matériel sur les fenêtres pour faire des rideaux dans les chambres et le salon. Pendant ce temps, Emmett et Jasper se chargèrent d’installer les verrous supplémentaires sur la porte et les fenêtres, et Edward vérifia toutes les lumières et les prises de courant, prenant en note celles qui étaient défectueuses. Bella renonça à tenter de les arrêter environ à mi-chemin de leur besogne ; à la place elle se créa un mini studio dans la deuxième chambre.

Elle fit son lit et remarqua qu’Alice avait suspendu du tissu violet à sa fenêtre. Elle sourit parce que sa literie aussi était violette. Elle alla retrouver les autres dans le salon. « Ma chambre est vraiment très bien décorée ! »

La salle de bain avait également été peinte et nettoyée et quelqu’un avait placé des serviettes moelleuses sur les supports de même qu’un peignoir derrière la porte.

Bella était touchée et bouleversée. Ces personnes venaient de la faire se sentir vraiment comme une des leurs.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward disparurent un peu après 13h. Alice et Rose étaient assise sur le plancher du salon et se disputaient à propos d’une couleur qu’Alice prétendait ne pas convenir pour cette pièce tandis que Rosalie disait le contraire. 

Bella était dans son petit studio lorsqu’elle entendit de l’agitation et des jurons dans l’escalier. Elle fit quelque pas dans le couloir et s’arrêta net.

Emmett transportait une télévision et Jasper et Edward tenaient chacun l’extrémité d’un canapé bleu marine. 

« QU’EST-CE QUE ?... » Cria-t-elle. C’était trop ! Mais à ce moment-là elle aperçut deux adolescents qui transportaient un énorme meuble de rangement en bois. C’en était assez ! C’était juste trop !

Après sa crise de panique de tout à l’heure, maintenant elle était certaine qu’elle allait faire une crise d’apoplexie... 

À suivre...

 

Tout compte fait, Edward n’a pas si mal réagi que ça...

Pas de lemon cette semaine, mais ce n’est que partie remise :0)

Un gros merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration toujours très appréciée.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	32. Chapitre 32

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces :

Si je traduis 175 chapitres de cette fic, je vais être à court d’inspiration pour faire une petite intro à chaque update :0) Je veux juste vous dire encore merci de continuer à me suivre et à m’envoyer vos impressions. Allons tout de suite voir si Bella va se remettre du choc qu’elle a eu en réalisant qu’on s’était occupé de lui dénicher des meubles.

Bonne lecture. 

 

Chapitre 32

 

Bella était dans son petit studio lorsqu’elle entendit de l’agitation et des jurons dans l’escalier. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s’arrêta net.

Emmett transportait une télévision et Jasper et Edward tenaient chacun l’extrémité d’un canapé bleu marine. 

« QU’EST-CE QUE ?... » Cria-t-elle. C’était trop ! Mais à ce moment-là elle aperçut deux adolescents qui transportaient un énorme meuble de rangement en bois. C’en était assez ! C’était juste trop !

Après sa crise de panique de tout à l’heure, maintenant elle était certaine qu’elle allait faire une crise d’apoplexie... 

Rosalie et Alice avaient bondi en voyant toute cette effervescence et elles se chargèrent de diriger la circulation dans l’appartement.

Bella demeura pétrifiée, ahurie, alors que les meubles étaient convoyés à l’intérieur de son logement. Il y avait même deux tapis – un dans des tons de crème pour sa chambre, expliqua Alice, et l’autre bleu pour le salon.

À un certain moment Emmett dut la prendre pour l’enlever du chemin alors que les autres revenaient avec un petit bureau et une chaise qu’il alla mettre dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Edward, Emmett et Jasper installaient la télévision et le lecteur de DVD. Il y avait même une station d’accueil pour son iPod et une table basse.

Le salon fut meublé avec le canapé bleu marine et deux fauteuils qui, selon Emmett, seraient parfaits si Bella voulait jouer à des jeux vidéo. Le tapis au centre de la pièce rendait celle-ci chaleureuse et confortable. 

Il y avait une table dans la deuxième chambre qu’elle avait convertie en studio, et tout son matériel d’art était déposé dessus. Il y avait également un support à serviettes qu’elle trouverait utile lors de ses séances d’exercices.

Bella alla dans sa chambre. Alice avait placé une table de chevet à côté de son lit avec une lampe et quelques cadres. Une des photos la montrait avec Edward et il y en avait une de toute la famille assise sur les marches de la villa d’Edward en Italie qui avait été prise par Rosa.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et s’empressa de l’essuyer. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Edward debout dans l’embrasure, le bras appuyé contre le cadre. Il voyait qu’elle était complètement bouleversée et il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, mais il craignait qu’en se laissant aller ainsi, tout le travail qu’ils avaient accompli volerait par la fenêtre car il lui dirait qu’il n’était pas question qu’elle reste dans ce putain de taudis! Il la sortirait d’ici et la garderait enfermée dans sa maison de sorte qu’elle ne puisse jamais s’en aller !

Bella vit l’amour et l’inquiétude sur son visage ; cette famille, qui était aussi sa famille maintenant, l’aimait.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va mon amour ? » Fut tout ce qu’il dit.

« Ouais, c’est juste que... je t’aime, Edward, » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil pour alléger l’atmosphère. « C’est parce que je suis foutrement génial ! »

Bella éclata de rire et lui donna un semblant de coup de poing en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la chambre. « Trouduc ! »

« Est-ce que vous voulez tous dîner ? Je ne suis pas sûre... mais peut-être que je peux cuisiner. »

Alice secoua la tête. Elle était assise sur le sofa avec Rosalie et s’amusait à lui faire des nattes, à les défaire puis à recommencer. 

« Ne dis pas de sottises, Bella ! Il n’est pas question que nous cuisinions ce soir. Non, nous allons aller chercher de la pizza. » Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « Avez-vous terminé ? » Après un signe affirmatif de leur part, elle poursuivit. « Super. Tsunami et Edward, vous allez monter avec Em. Jazz et moi on va s’occuper de la pizza et vous rejoindre chez Edward. »

Bella fit le tour du logement pour vérifier que tout était bien verrouillé et sécurisé. Elle ferma chaque porte qui accédait au salon et les verrouilla tel qu’Edward lui avait indiqué. Emmett s’était même entendu avec le concierge du bâtiment pour installer une barrière de sécurité sur la porte d’entrée principale. Ils quittèrent les lieux dans un tourbillon d’activité.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella trouva le courage pour s’informer de la provenance des meubles. Elle pouvait voir qu’ils n’étaient pas neufs, et c’était une des raisons pour laquelle elle n’avait pas poussé les hauts cris devant tout le monde.

Rosalie se tourna et lui sourit. « Oh ! En fait ce sont les meubles du temps où j’allais à l’université. Ils étaient entreposés et nous sommes allés les chercher hier. Em a loué un camion U-Haul et embauché des jeunes pour aider avec le déménagement et ‘Voilà’ ! » Elle tendit sa main et Bella la serra. « Il n’y a rien de neuf dans tout ça, d’accord ? Je suis très fière de la façon dont tu as tout encaissé sans paniquer aujourd’hui, Baby Bella. »

Emmett pouffa de rire. « Wow, B ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage, ça valait son pesant d’or ! Nous étions prêts à nous enfuir en courant, Edward nous a dit de laisser la porte ouverte pour ne pas nous assommer en sortant ! »

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent lorsqu’elle s’adressa à Edward. « Ah, tu as osé faire ça ? »

Il lui fit un sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles. « Ouaip ! Allons Poupée, admets-le, tu étais prête à éclater, ton visage était écarlate et on aurait dit que tu allais entrer en éruption comme le Vésuve. Je te jure, pendant un moment j’ai cru que tu allais exploser, puis soudainement tu as fait un truc avec ton esprit comme un putain de Jedi dans les films ou quelque chose du genre et tu n’as pas ouvert ton clapet. Hum, assez décevant, en fait. » Il l’attira plus près de lui sur le siège arrière de la Jeep et la nicha contre lui. Elle se détendit et il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Elle s’éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir le dévisager. « Eh bien tu n’as pas à te faire de souci, Balaise ! T’es dans la merde jusqu’au cou ! Attends de voir plus tard ! »

Cette fois il la tira pour la mettre sur ses genoux et fit courir ses doigts de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner d’anticipation. Il se pencha et lui souffla à l’oreille, « Ah, voilà ce que je voulais entendre... mon petit vif-argent... »

Elle gloussa et tripota les cheveux sur sa nuque en se tortillant sur ses genoux. « Fais attention quand tu émets un souhait, Sparky ! »

Il mordilla son cou. « Oh, tu l’auras voulu ! Tu sais les ennuis que ça t’attire quand tu m’appelles... »

« Hé, vous deux ! Si vous voulez batifoler, il va falloir vous trouver une chambre ! Pas sur mon siège arrière, d’accord ? » Emmett les regardait dans son rétroviseur et il faisait mine d’être dégoûté tout en secouant la tête. Rosalie riait et avait la main sur sa cuisse.

Les deux filles rirent de plus belle en voyant l’expression douloureuse d’Emmett, tandis qu’Edward rétorquait, « Pourquoi, viens-tu de faire nettoyer ta jeep après t’être envoyé en l’air avec Rosalie dans le garage ? »

Rosalie resta bouche bée et Emmett rit à son tour. « Comment... ? »

Maintenant c’était Edward qui gémissait en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Bella. « Oh putain ! Oh non ! Emmett, s’te plaît, dis-moi que c’est pas vrai ! Beurk ! Rosalie, t’es coquine et pas qu’un peu ! »

Rosalie se retourna pour regarder Edward. « Mon chou, tu n’as aucune idée de toutes les coquineries auxquelles nous nous adonnons. Okay, peut-être que si, mais c’est votre putain de faute, à vous les Cullens ! Vos petites excentricités cochonnes sont comme une drogue, et c’est tant mieux pour nous, pas vrai B ? »

Edward devint cramoisi mais Bella pensa qu’elle allait avoir un anévrisme tellement elle riait fort.

Emmett se gara dans l’allée devant la résidence de son frère et tout le monde descendit de l’énorme Jeep. Edward attira Bella dans ses bras. Elle l’étreignit très fort et lui donna un baiser la bouche ouverte en glissant vers le bas de son corps.

« Si tu continues, nous allons faire rougir Emmett ! » Gronda-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le cul.

« Ah, ne dis pas de telles sornettes ! Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse faire rougir Emmett, » rétorqua Bella tandis qu’ils entraient dans la maison.

Emmett et Rosalie disparurent dans une des suites d’invités pour prendre une douche et se changer, et Edward et Bella firent la même chose.

Ils prirent leur temps et personne ne commenta sur le fait que leur douche avait duré presque une heure. 

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, rafraîchis et ragaillardis eux aussi. Ils s’installèrent dans la salle de détente et Edward et Emmett préparèrent des cocktails pour tout le monde, puis la pizza fut dévorée allègrement. 

« Peindre et baiser, ça met toujours en appétit ! » Déclara Emmett en se frottant les abdominaux. Ils regardèrent autour d’eux et hochèrent la tête les uns les autres, puis ils réalisèrent ce qu’ils venaient tous d’admettre et éclatèrent de rire.

« JE TE L’AVAIS BIEN DIT ! C’est à cause de vous les putain de Cullens ! Vous avez ruiné notre innocence ! » Cria Rosalie à l’intention d’Emmett.

Jasper se roulait sur le plancher en riant de la mine ahurie d’Alice. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau – sans parvenir à émettre un son.

« Ah, je t’en prie, Alice. N’essaye même pas ! Papa C et Maman Esme sont le Roi et la Reine au rayon de la coquinerie et vous le savez tous ! C’est-à-dire, pas toi B, mais maintenant tu es au parfum aussi – alors tu es prévenue. Ne t’aventure jamais dans une pièce sans t’annoncer. Tu dois faire autant de bruit que tu le peux. »

« QUOI ! » Grinça Bella. « Non ! »

« OUI ! » Hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur. 

« Allez, vous autres, il ne faudrait pas effrayer Bella, » dit Edward, mais il était plié en deux et il se fit conspuer. 

« Edward, aller visiter les parents un beau jour et les trouver en train de jouer au ‘docteur’... ÇA, on peut dire que c’est effrayant, » répliqua Emmett.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que tout le monde retrouve son sérieux, et ils passèrent une très agréable soirée ensemble. Au moment où ils se tenaient dans le hall, se préparant à partir, Bella prit la parole. « Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd’hui, les amis. Rose, je vais faire très attention à tes meubles. Ali et Jazz, vous m’épatez, et Tornade, ne crois surtout pas que je n’ai pas vu à quel point tu m’as gâtée ! Emmett, je vais être la personne la plus en sécurité du bloc appartement et sur la route. Quant à toi, Edward Cullen, je vais régler ton cas plus tard ! » Il grogna et l’attrapa, la faisant rougir. « En tout cas, merci. »

Ils s’étreignirent et quittèrent les lieux. Bella et Edward retournèrent à la salle de détente pour nettoyer. Edward éteignit les lumières et s’apprêtait à arrêter le lecteur de CD mais Bella attrapa sa main. « M. Cullen, je ne sais pas vraiment danser, mais m’accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Il l’attira dans ses bras et ils se balancèrent de gauche à droite.

« Je t’aime, Edward. Merci pour aujourd’hui, pour ne pas avoir dit ce que je sais que tu brûlais de me dire. Merci de m’avoir retiré mon collier. Tu avais raison, c’était ce dont j’avais besoin. Je n’aurais jamais pu faire face à la situation autrement. »

Il inclina son visage vers le haut et frôla sa mâchoire avec son nez.

« Je t’aime, Isabella Swan. Toujours. »

Il l’embrassa doucement et tendrement, mais en même temps c’était un baiser possessif et Bella se sentit faiblir.

« Respire, ma chérie, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Fais-moi l’amour, » souffla-t-elle, haletante.

« Bella, » gémit-il alors qu’elle faisait courir une main sur son érection. Il tira sur son débardeur. « Enlève-le. »

« Toi aussi. » 

Ils eurent vite fait de se déshabiller, et quand leurs jeans et leurs sous-vêtements reposèrent en tas sur le sol, Edward tendit le bras pour ramener Bella contre lui. Il embrassa son cou et ses épaules et suça ses mamelons. L’un et ensuite l’autre, les pinçant et les tordant légèrement.

« Bordel que j’aime tes nichons. Ceci... » Il mordit son mamelon tout en tirant sur l’autre avec ses doigts. « Je n’arrive pas à me rassasier de ceci. » Bella entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et cambra son corps pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Viens ici, Bella. » Il la guida vers le canapé et la fit asseoir sur le bord. Il s’assit sur le plancher et lui sourit en écartant ses cuisses au maximum.

« Edward... » Gémit-elle tandis que de ses doigts il caressait ses genoux puis remontait vers ses cuisses. 

« Quoi, Poupée ? »

« S’il te plaît... »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi... »

« Cesse de me titiller et touche-moi ! S’il te plaît, touche ma chatte ! Lèche-moi ! Remplis-moi avec tes doigts et ta bite, j’ai besoin de toi ! » Son envie de se faire prendre était tellement grande que ça la rendait frénétique.

« Fais-moi jouir ! Fais-le maintenant ! »

Il la regarda avec le sourire et elle faillit l’attaquer. « Demande-le moi poliment, trésor. »

Il fit vagabonder ses doigts tout près de ses petites lèvres humides, caressant tout autour, mais sans la toucher là où elle brûlait de se faire toucher. Son souffle la chatouilla et la taquina. Si proche... si proche...

Elle changea de tactique. « Ahh ! Allons, Sparky, touche ma minette. Ou serait-ce que tu as peur ? » Roucoula-t-elle.

Il grogna et saisit ses cuisses. « Tu vas t’attirer des ennuis ! Maintenant tu vas devoir me supplier pour que j’arrête ! »

Il utilisa ses mains pour écarter ses petites lèvres, ses pouces repoussèrent son clitoris vers le haut alors qu’il collectait ses jus avec sa langue et lapait vers le petit bouton rose. Il tenait son clitoris prêt pour accueillir sa langue, mais il ne le stimulait pas. Elle manqua pousser un cri de frustration.

« S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît. » Elle tenta de relever ses hanches vers lui mais il s’éloigna. Il la fixa sévèrement.

« Si tu bouges, j’arrête. »

Il baissa la tête et l’embrassa finalement sur son clito.

Elle poussa une plainte. « C’est le mieux que tu peux faire, Sparky ? » Railla-t-elle.

Il mordilla ses replis et tira son clitoris avec ses doigts, le pinçant. Bella cria de plaisir et Edward perdit le contrôle. Il aspira son bouton nerveux dans sa bouche tout en plongeant ses doigts dans sa chatte.

Il n’avait pas envie d’être doux ni de prendre son temps.

« Je veux que tu me supplies ! »

« Non ! »

Avec son autre main il recueillit ses sécrétions et déplaça ses doigts vers son anus. Il étala le lubrifiant naturel et y introduisit un doigt jusqu’à la première phalange. 

Bella sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis qu’elle poussait contre lui.

« Tu aimes ça, Poupée ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ed... »

« Tu en veux plus ? »

« S’il te plaît. »

Il la pénétra plus loin avec son doigt et commença à pomper en établissant un rythme constant. Il alterna les mouvements de ses doigts, se retirant de sa chatte quand il poussait plus loin dans son orifice anal.

Il mordit son clitoris et Bella atteignit l’orgasme. Elle cria son nom alors que les vagues de plaisir l’emportaient au loin. Il retira ses doigts et elle gémit à la sensation de perte qu’elle éprouva, mais il s’assit sur le sofa et essaya de la rapprocher de sa verge. Elle n’avait plus l’énergie pour bouger mais Edward la fit allonger tout en relevant ses propres hanches pour enfoncer son membre viril dans la chaleur de son sexe. Il ralentit son rythme, sentant qu’il pourrait exploser en elle à tout moment. Bella bougea son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ses coups de rein.

« Putain, Edward ! N’arrête pas ! »

Il se redressa et saisit ses hanches puis il commença à la mouvoir contre lui aussi fort qu’il pouvait.

« BELLA ! » Il sentit son foutre jaillir en elle.

Ils restèrent assis sur le divan pendant un bon moment jusqu’à ce qu’Edward soulève Bella pour la transporter dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et alla faire un brin de toilette. Il apporta un linge humide tout chaud, la nettoya et la sécha. 

Il grimpa dans le lit à ses côtés et l’attira contre sa poitrine. Elle était presqu’endormie et il l’enveloppa de ses bras, une main sur son sein, caressant gentiment son mamelon. Il blottit la tête dans son cou et sombra dans le sommeil.

ooo

Bella se réveilla trop tôt le lundi matin. Edward avait eu un sommeil agité pendant la nuit et elle n’avait pas arrêté de le sentir bouger derrière elle. Il faisait des mauvais rêves et il le lui avait mentionné. Elle se sentait mal car elle savait qu’il rêvait qu’elle le quittait.

Elle se tourna et le contempla. Il dormait profondément et elle essaya de se rendormir elle aussi, mais elle abandonna après quelques minutes. 5h10 !

Elle considéra l’idée de le réveiller avec un traitement spécial, mais il avait besoin de récupérer. Il avait l’air si sexy avec une barbe de vingt-quatre heures et les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens.

Elle descendit du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle lava son visage et se brossa les dents. Elle se fit une queue de cheval après avoir brossé ses cheveux. Elle alla dans le dressing pour s’habiller. Elle opta pour un pantalon de yoga, un soutien-gorge de sport et des baskets.

Elle retourna contempler Edward, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sourit légèrement dans son sommeil et se retourna, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Bella sourit et descendit à la cuisine mettre le percolateur en marche.

Après la séance d’entraînement qu’elle avait eue dernièrement, elle réalisa qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de faire plus d’exercices et elle descendit à l’étage du gym. Elle mit son iPod en marche, installa ses écouteurs et commença à pédaler sur le vélo stationnaire.

« Edward va être fier de moi, » se dit-elle. 

Edward grogna et roula à travers le lit. Il pouvait sentir Bella. Fraises et tournesols. L’odeur était imprégnée dans son oreiller. Il était tôt, pas encore six heures du matin. Il s’assit et réalisa que le côté du lit de Bella était vide. C’était inhabituel pour elle de se lever si tôt, elle aimait faire la grasse matinée ! 

Il sortit du lit et alla se doucher. Il enfila ses vêtements de sport habituels et partit à la recherche de Bella. Il commença par aller vérifier dans la chambre des soumises qu’elle avait utilisée avant qu’il ne lui en interdise l’accès. Si c’est là qu’elle se trouvait...

Mais la pièce était vide et il nota que la porte du placard était légèrement entrouverte. Les vêtements n’étaient plus là. Il fronça les sourcils. Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante et vit que ses produits et accessoires de toilette n’étaient plus là non plus.

Un frisson d’angoisse parcourut Edward. Où est-elle ? Est-elle fâchée à cause de la nuit dernière ? Elle avait l’air de vouloir explorer davantage et elle n’a pas protesté... mais est-il possible qu’elle ait flippé ?... Qu’elle ne veuille pas de ça ?... Qu’elle ne veuille pas de moi ?

Où était-elle ? Edward essaya de se calmer alors qu’il parcourait toutes les pièces de l’étage supérieur. Il alla même jeter un coup d’œil dans la salle de jeux. Ses rêves avaient été perturbés depuis le moment où il était rentré d’Italie. Il avait des cauchemars d’Isabella qui le quittait. Ou de Jacob qui la prenait avec lui, et elle qui lui riait en pleine face et qui lui disait qu’il n’était pas assez pour elle.

Il descendit en courant au rez-de-chaussée – la cuisine était silencieuse et la salle de détente était dans le même état que lui et Bella l’avaient laissée la veille. Il vit que Bella avait préparé du café.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée et regarda dehors. Il alla sonder le jardin, de plus en plus contrarié.

Où bordel était-elle allée ? Il retourna à l’intérieur en sentant la colère bouillir en lui. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se faire jouer des tours. Alors qu’il vérifiait son bureau, il entendit un bruit qui provenait de l’étage du bas.

Il dégringola les marches qui menaient au sous-sol. Bella faisait du vélo stationnaire en fredonnant distraitement une chanson.

« BELLA ! » Hurla-t-il.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle l’ignora. Ça le rendit furieux. Aujourd’hui il allait lui montrer quelle était sa place et comment se comporter !

Il alla vers elle et agrippa son bras.

Bella poussa un cri de stupeur et lâcha les pédales. « Edward ! Merde ! Tu m’as foutu une de ces frousses, connerie de bordel ! »

Elle retira ses écouteurs et le fixa intensément. C’est là qu’elle comprit que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.

Il était furieux, ses yeux étaient noirs et ses mains étaient serrées en poings sur ses côtés.

« Isabella – la chambre. MAINTENANT ! » Il tourna les talons et remonta l’escalier en courant.

Bella descendit du vélo et attrapa une serviette. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce foutoir ?

Elle était tentée de l’ignorer, mais elle n’osa pas, étant donné son humeur. Elle le suivit dans la chambre.

Elle entendit un fracas et accourut en haut des marches. Lorsqu’elle atteignit le seuil de sa porte, elle vit un des fauteuils de la chambre renversé contre le mur. 

Elle sentit la crainte monter dans sa poitrine. Pendant un moment elle eut l’impression de voir Jacob debout devant elle avec ses poings serrés tandis qu’elle se recroquevillait dans un coin de sa chambre.

Elle secoua la tête – NON – CE N’EST PAS LA MÊME CHOSE – C’EST EDWARD – IL NE ME FERA JAMAIS DE MAL – mais la petite voix dans sa tête répliqua : En es-tu certaine ?

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre et regardait le jardin. 

« Edward ? » Elle avança dans la pièce. Il resta muet.

Elle se dirigea vers le milieu de la chambre et sentit son corps commencer à trembler. ARRÊTE ! Se dit-elle. Edward l’aimait. Elle était en sécurité. Mais elle voyait aussi que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui.

Elle se contenta de l’observer. On aurait dit qu’il voulait frapper quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

Il avait l’air de souffrir.

« J’ai cru que tu étais partie, » dit-il. Sa voix était calme, mortellement calme, et dépourvue d’émotion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il ignora sa question. « C’est épouvantable ce que j’ai ressenti, Isabella. Il a fallu que je te cherche. Encore. Oui, ENCORE ! » Il se tourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis d’émotions.

« Edward, je suis tellement, tellement... » Commença-t-elle.

« FERME-LA, ISABELLA ! » Edward pouvait sentir sa maîtrise lui échapper. Elle l’avait poussé trop loin. Elle jouait avec lui, se jouait de lui. QU’ELLE AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Il était son Maître !

« Mets-toi à genoux en position, soumise ! Tu vas apprendre à m’obéir ! J’en ai ma claque de cette merde avec toi et tes putains de ruses ! »

Il avait envie de briser des objets. Il voulait lui faire mal comme elle lui avait fait mal. Elle était à lui ! Il s’approcha d’elle et la vit se dérober.

Il se tourna et mit la main sur une petite table – BORDEL ! Il la souleva au-dessus de sa tête et c’est alors qu’il l’entendit.

Bella était à genoux et elle le regardait avec des yeux immenses. Elle s’était placée en position de soumission. Elle avait l’air triste et effrayée, et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

C’est sa voix qui réussit à traverser la brume rouge dans sa tête. Ce qu’elle disait pénétra le brouillard de fureur.

« Tout va bien, Edward. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Jamais plus je ne m’enfuirai, je t’aime. Je t’aime. Tu es en sécurité, Edward. Je t’aime. Je t’en prie, pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi... je t’aime... »

Sa voix douce et apaisante, encore et encore.

Edward laissa tomber la table et s’affaissa sur ses genoux. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

Son estomac fit une embardée et il sentit qu’il allait vomir.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il ferma les yeux.

« Viens ici, » grogna-t-il.

Elle n’hésita pas. Elle rampa vers lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou. « Chut ! Mon chéri. Chut ! Je suis juste ici. Je ne m’en vais nulle part. Accroche-toi à moi, Edward. » Elle roucoulait presque en prononçant ces mots. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et s’agrippa à elle alors qu’elle le berçait contre elle.

Tandis que la tempête s’éloignait et qu’ils demeuraient silencieux, Edward bougea et prit Bella dans ses bras. Il la porta dans le lit et l’y allongea.

« Déshabille-toi, » lui dit-il tranquillement.

Il la regardait dans les yeux. Ils se dévêtirent sans cesser de se dévisager. Bella se déplaça dans le lit et Edward la suivit. Il s’étendit au-dessus d’elle, son poids réparti entre ses bras. 

« Bella... je ne sais pas... j’ai besoin de toi... » Sa voix était rauque, brute. 

« Je suis avec toi... prends-moi... » Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ce ne fut pas doux ni lent. Il agrippa ses hanches et la laboura. Il s’appropria la peau dans son cou, la mordant et la suçant. Il sourit en voyant qu’il avait laissé une marque sur sa clavicule.

Il voulait la posséder pour faire en sorte qu’elle ne veuille jamais partir. « À qui appartiens-tu ? »

« À toi. Seulement à toi. »

« Qui suis-je, Isabella ? »

Bella était confuse. Qu’attendait-il d’elle ?

« QUI, ISABELLA ? »

Isabella ?

« Vous êtes mon Maître, mon amour, mon Edward, » souffla-t-elle en sentant son corps réagir au sien. Elle était si proche.

Il bougea sa main et frotta son clitoris. « Jouis maintenant ! »

Tous les deux crièrent alors qu’il stimulait son clitoris de façon à la faire venir autour de lui, et il passa par-dessus bord avec elle.

Edward s’enleva de sur elle et brisa la connexion, mais il la ramena immédiatement contre lui. Elle se retourna et balança une jambe par-dessus ses hanches. 

Elle savait qu’il fallait qu’ils parlent à propos du fiasco qui venait juste de se produire, mais en se nichant contre lui, elle se sentit somnolente à nouveau, alors elle ferma les yeux et s’endormit.

Edward était horrifié. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui, putain de bordel ? Pourquoi était-il si peu sûr de lui tout à coup ?

Il était presque sept heures. Il savait que Bella s’était rendormie. Son corps était entremêlé au sien telle une liane. Il se démêla et sortit du lit. En dépit de ce qu’elle avait dit – en dépit de ce qu’il avait dit – il était un monstre ! Il reprit une douche en vitesse et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt, de même que ses Nike adorés. Il prit son blouson de cuir et descendit. Il avait besoin de prendre le large pour un petit moment.

Il se versa une tasse de café qu’il avala d’un trait. Il avait abominablement merdé. Il ne pouvait pas rester à proximité de Bella présentement. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle était sa petite amie et sa soumise, et il avait crié après elle et elle s’était mise en position même si elle ne portait pas son collier !

Il voulait être loin d’elle lorsqu’elle se réveillerait et réaliserait qu’il avait abusé de sa confiance et de son amour – exactement comme Jacob Black.

Edward s’empressa de rédiger une note qu’il plaça bien en évidence à côté de la cafetière. 

Il conduisit sans but pendant quelques minutes. Il avait éteint son portable après que celui-ci ait sonné et qu’il ait vu qu’il s’agissait d’un appel de Bella. Il se gara finalement dans l’allée de Jasper. Il avait besoin de voir Jasper. Il avait besoin qu’Alice aide Bella.

Il allait retourner à Los Angeles aujourd’hui – maintenant – ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. 

Il sonna au lieu d’utiliser sa clé.

Jasper ouvrit la porte et le regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Edward n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. « Jasper... J’ai – J’AI MERDÉ ! J’ai foiré. »

Jasper tendit les bras et attira Edward pour l’étreindre. Il le tint contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse de résister.

« Entre. »

Edward suivit Jasper directement dans son bureau.

« Assieds-toi, Edward. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Jasper alla trouver Alice. « Alice. »

« Oui, Maître ? » Elle était à la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Edward est ici. Il faut que je voie ce qui ne va pas, alors ne nous interromps pas. Je viendrai te chercher. »

Elle semblait sur le point d’argumenter, mais elle se contenta de dire, « Oui, Maître. »

Edward raconta à Jasper ce qui était arrivé et celui-ci devint livide.

« T’ES CINGLÉ OU QUOI ? Merde Edward ! Je devrais te flanquer une volée de bois vert pour avoir agi de la sorte. Tu as de la chance qu’elle t’ait pardonné. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Je suis comme ce foutu Jacob. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n’as RIEN à voir avec cet enfoiré ! Connerie de merde, Edward ! T’as plus de jugeote que ça ! Pourquoi as-tu réagi avec autant d’excès ? Tu es son Dom, pour l’amour du ciel, tu ne dois JAMAIS faire de menaces à ta soumise – JAMAIS ! Je pensais que c’était Bella qui manquait d’assurance ? »

Jasper arrêta de faire les cent pas et vint s’asseoir à côté d’Edward. « Edward, je t’aime, mec. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tu dois te ressaisir et avoir une certaine perspective sur tout ça. Il faut que tu règles ton problème. Je suis ici pour toi et Alice aussi. Tiens, il faut que j’aille la chercher. » Il se leva.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jasper se retourna vivement et le dévisagea. « Parce que, espèce d’andouille – nous allons essayer de réparer ce gâchis. Lui as-tu dit où tu allais, au moins ? »

Edward sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre. « J’ai laissé une note... »

« Trouduc ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « ALICE ! »

Elle accourut. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Peux-tu rendre visite à Bella ? Elle va probablement avoir besoin de toi. » Il mit rapidement Alice au parfum de ce qui s’était produit. Alice fustigea son frère du regard.

« Espèce d’idiot ! Putain que je te déteste en ce moment ! Bella est... »

« Ça suffit, Mary Alice ! Va juste voir Bella, s’il te plaît. » Jasper ne voulait pas davantage de drame à cet instant précis.

Alice pivota brusquement, attrapa son sac à main et claqua la porte en sortant.

Edward et Jasper échangèrent un regard. « Jasper, je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle colère auparavant, ni une telle crainte... J’étais foutrement... »

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et Jasper servit du café. « Edward, tu dois téléphoner à Garrett. Il va vouloir être mis au courant de cette affaire. »

Edward hocha la tête et sortit son cellulaire au même moment où celui-ci commençait à sonner. « Alice ? QUOI ? Non-non-non-non-non ! »

Jasper s’empara du téléphone comme Edward allait le laisser tomber. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? »

« Elle n’est pas là, Jazz. Elle est partie. Je vais faire le tour de la maison pour essayer de la trouver. Reste en ligne. »

Jasper vit les yeux d’Edward se remplir de larmes.

« Jazz, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

 

À suivre...


	33. Chapitre 33

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

 

Chapitre 33

 

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et Jasper servit du café. « Edward, tu dois téléphoner à Garrett. Il va vouloir être mis au courant de cette affaire. »

Edward hocha la tête et sortit son cellulaire au même moment où celui-ci commençait à sonner. « Alice ? QUOI ? Non-non-non-non-non ! »

Jasper s’empara du téléphone comme Edward allait le laisser tomber. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? »

« Elle n’est pas là, Jazz. Elle est partie. Je vais essayer de la chercher. Reste près du téléphone. »

Jasper vit les yeux d’Edward se remplir de larmes.

« Jazz, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

Bella se réveilla avec un sentiment terrible, et elle sut qu’elle n’allait pas trouver Edward à ses côtés. Pire encore, elle ne sentait pas sa présence dans la maison. Elle ne paniqua pas. Elle ne le chercha pas. Elle se leva et changea les draps du lit avant de le remettre en ordre. Elle rangea la chambre, ce qui incluait replacer le fauteuil renversé et la petite table d’appoint. 

Elle avait tenté d’apaiser Edward ce matin. Si elle devait admettre la vérité, elle était probablement encore un peu en état de choc face à son comportement totalement hors de caractère. Elle avait vu l’horreur dans ses yeux. Il était consterné par ses propres agissements. Oui, elle avait été effrayée lorsqu’il avait attrapé la table avec l’intention de la lancer. Mais elle savait qu’il avait été plus en danger qu’elle-même.

Elle avait été confuse quand il l’avait appelée ‘Isabella’ et qu’il l’avait fait mettre à genoux devant lui. Sa confusion venait du fait qu’elle lui avait obéi de plein gré alors qu’elle aurait dû l’envoyer paitre. Mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas le provoquer. 

Elle alla prendre sa douche et essaya de se calmer les nerfs. Elle toucha son cou à l’endroit où le collier devrait être. C’était sensible. En sortant de la cabine de douche elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle vit les deux marques qu’Edward avait laissées. Il y en avait une dans son cou en dessous de son oreille, et une sur sa clavicule. Elles étaient sensibles au toucher, mais Bella était contente de les avoir. C’était presque comme porter son collier – son Maître l’avait marquée. À quel point suis-je dérangée ?

« Reviens, Edward... »

Elle sécha ses cheveux et enfila un jeans et un débardeur. Elle prit une des chemises d’Edward et la passa par-dessus son top, l’attachant à la taille avec un nœud. Elle mit une paire de sandales, ramassa le panier à linge sale et descendit.

Elle mit la machine à laver en marche et alla se verser une tasse de café. C’est là qu’elle vit la feuille de papier en appui contre la cafetière. Bella sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle s’en emparait :

Bella,

Je suis tellement navré. Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’aie pu faire ça. Il faut que je sorte m’aérer l’esprit.

Je t’aime,

Edward.

« Tu te payes ma gueule ou quoi ? » La fuite était une action qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle comprenait tout de la crainte de la noirceur intérieure. Elle aurait pu l’aider. Elle était fâchée à présent. Elle était fâchée qu’il ait couru loin d’elle.

Son instinct premier était de le blesser autant que lui-même l’avait blessée par ses mots qui lui avaient paru insensibles. Elle attrapa son sac et s’apprêtait à sortir de la maison lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de quitter les lieux puisque son camion était au garage.

Non, il fallait qu’elle réfléchisse à tout ça comme il faut. Il fallait qu’elle parle à quelqu’un. Elle voulut appeler Alice puis elle changea d’idée. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer les Cullen dans cette affaire.

Elle s’assit en bas de l’escalier. Elle se rappela tout à coup de Kate et Garrett. Elle sortit son téléphone.

Kate arriva moins de quinze minutes plus tard. Bella était déjà à la barrière et elle monta prestement dans la voiture. « Est-ce qu’il a téléphoné ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « J’ai essayé de l’appeler, mais il n’a pas répondu. »

Kate tapota sa main et sourit. « Viens ma chérie. Allons prendre le petit déjeuner quelque part où nous pourrons bavarder tranquillement, d’accord ? »

Alors que la voiture franchissait le portail, Kate jeta un coup d’œil à sa jeune amie. « Ça va aller, tu sais. Edward est fou de toi. Mais tous les deux, vous avez connu une ascension fulgurante, comme deux étoiles filantes. Maintenant vous avez besoin de pédaler à reculons et apprendre à vous connaître. N’oublie pas qu’Edward étant qui il est, ça te met plus de pression sur les épaules. »

Elle se gara dans ce qui semblait être le parking d’une résidence privée. « Cet endroit fait les meilleurs déjeuners en ville. Garrett et moi venons manger ici souvent quand il n’est pas absent pour son travail. Allez, viens. »

Elles traversèrent la ‘résidence privée’ et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin à l’arrière, qui était fermé par un mur et un plafond de verre. Il y avait une petite fontaine au milieu avec des tables et des chaises tout autour.

Bella et Kate furent dirigées vers une table. Le restaurant s’appelait Le Jardin des Splendeurs, et Bella trouva que l’endroit ressemblait à une serre ou à une gloriette. C’était on ne peut plus charmant. Alors qu’on leur tendait le menu, elle songea aux paroles de Kate, Ça va aller, tu sais. 

Le téléphone de Kate sonna. « Hé, trésor... non, elle va bien. Je suis avec elle présentement. Non. Garrett, nous rentrerons quand Bella se sentira prête à partir. Pour le moment nous nous apprêtons à prendre le petit déj... oui, on va le laisser ramer un peu. Je t’aime moi aussi. »

Elles passèrent leur commande même si Bella n’avait à peu près pas d’appétit, et quand la serveuse fut repartie le téléphone de Bella se fit entendre. Elle roula des yeux. « Alice, » dit-elle.

« Salut, Alice. Je vais bien. Alice ! Calme-toi ! Merci, nous y serons... j’ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu’un... Bien sûr, Tsunami, mais je ne voulais pas vous placer dans le centre de cette dispute. Plus tard, c’est promis. Bye. »

« La famille peut rendre dingue, pas vrai ? » Fit remarquer Kate. Bella rit de bon cœur. Ça faisait du bien de rire à nouveau. Elle sentit un peu de tension la quitter.

« Okay, mon amie. Raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé ce matin. » Kate sourit par dessus sa tasse de café.

« Peut-être que je devrais revenir un peu en arrière et commencer par te dire pourquoi il est si atterré par son propre comportement, » suggéra posément Bella.

C’est ainsi qu’elle parla de Jacob à Kate, et de comment Edward et elle avaient établi un lien en premier lieu. Elle lui parla de sa relation BDSM avec lui et elle lui raconta même certaines des scènes qu’ils avaient faites aussi bien que ses punitions.

Kate écouta tranquillement. Quand Bella revint aux événements du matin, elle rougit en expliquant qu’ils avaient fait l’amour juste après et qu’ensuite Edward était parti.

Bella n’avait pas osé lever les yeux durant son récit, mais lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle regarda en direction de Kate. « Est-ce qu’on va finir par faire les choses comme il faut, Kate ? La démarcation entre soumise et petite amie – comment y parvient-on ? Edward voulait me punir ce matin, je sais que c’est ce qu’il voulait et il a oublié que je ne portais pas mon collier. Alors devrais-je le porter tout le temps ? Est-ce qu’il va abuser de ses droits quand je le porte ? Je suis tellement confuse en ce moment. Je sais que je vais faire tout ce qu’il va me demander, mais je ne peux pas me laisser entraîner encore une fois dans une relation abusive. »

Kate se leva pour faire un câlin à Bella. « Je suis si attristée que tu aies eu à vivre de mauvais moments, Bella. Ceci demande du temps. »

Elle se rassit et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne en travers de la table. « Je t’ai raconté mon histoire avec Garrett. Ça n’a pas toujours été facile comme ça l’est maintenant. Et même de nos jours, un mariage exige des efforts, et un mariage dans lequel nous menons un style de vie alternatif demande encore plus d’efforts. Et comme si ce n’était pas assez, Garrett est souvent dans l’œil du public et donc je me dois d’avoir ma propre vie, en particulier quand il s’absente. Tu ne dois pas rester dans l’ombre d’Edward, tu dois avoir ton identité propre. En tout temps. Même lorsque tu portes ton collier. Tu n’es pas une extension d’Edward. Tu es Bella Swan. Tu choisis de te donner à lui. Il ne prend pas ce que tu ne veux pas lui donner. Si tu le laissais faire ça, alors votre relation deviendrait une autocratie et non un partage d’amour, de respect et de confiance. »

Bella hocha la tête. La serveuse arriva et elle réalisa qu’elle avait faim en commençant à manger les crêpes qu’elle avait commandées.

« Est-ce que ton collier te manque, Kate ? » Demanda-t-elle. 

« Au début, je ne voulais pas l’enlever. Quand nous avons réalisé qu’une relation Dom/soumise vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept n’était pas ce que nous voulions, Garrett a décidé de faire un rituel du moment où il me remettait le collier. Ça fait partie du week-end pour nous. Ça nous aide à nous concentrer aussi. Pour nous ça signifie que nous nous rejoignons et choisissons de faire ceci. Quand il est en tournage à l’extérieur, nous ne faisons qu’une scène ou possiblement une soirée à la fois. »

« C’est ce qu’Edward a suggéré. De toute évidence il a parlé à Garrett à ce propos. »

Kate hocha la tête. « Oui, c’est certain. Garrett et Jasper ont été ses mentors pendant sept ans. Il t’aime, Bella, et il veut être le meilleur Dom possible pour toi. Cependant, il craint aussi de pousser tes limites trop loin. Tiens ça me fait penser, est-ce que tu as aimé la séance de l’autre soir ? »

Bella rougit. « En fait, oui. Je n’avais jamais fait un truc comme ça avant, alors quand Edward l’a suggéré, j’étais intriguée et un peu stressée, je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber et je ne voulais pas me mettre dans l’embarras devant Garrett et toi. Je sais à quel point vous comptez pour lui. Mais vous m’avez mise vraiment à l’aise. J’ai appris beaucoup. J’ai réalisé que je veux contenter Edward en tant que mon Dom. Voir le plaisir que tu montrais à satisfaire Garrett sexuellement était... instructif et très excitant. » Elle était sûre d’être en train de devenir écarlate en prononçant ces paroles.

Kate sourit et fit bouger ses sourcils. « Alors tu es également en train d’en apprendre davantage sur toi-même. C’est une très bonne chose. Surtout n’en sois pas embarrassée. Tant que tu continues à parler à Edward, quand il n’est pas un total enfoiré, ça devrait bien aller. »

Bella baissa les yeux sur la table et se mordit la lèvre. Elle reporta son regard sur Kate. Celle-ci vit la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Bella ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Peu importe ce dont nous discutons ensemble, ça restera entre nous. À moins qu’Edward ou toi ne soyez en danger de vous faire du mal, je ne parlerai même pas à Garrett de nos conversations, » dit-elle très vite.

« Eh bien, est-ce que Garrett a déjà perdu le contrôle, tu sais, comme te frapper ou perdre son sang froid et devenir violent quand il te punit ? »

Soudainement Kate devint très sérieuse.

« Écoute-moi, Bella. Edward ne serait pas autorisé à être un Dom dans cette communauté s’il était cruel ou violent. Garrett n’aurait jamais servi de mentor à Edward s’il était incapable de se maîtriser. Avec une simple soumise, il n’y a pas d’implication émotionnelle. C’est-à-dire, il faut qu’il y ait du respect, mais il n’y a pas de sentiments de jalousie ou d’insécurité. Il n’y a pas toute la problématique que l’on retrouve quand les partenaires sont aussi un couple d’amoureux. Votre relation est différente. Vous éprouvez beaucoup d’amour l’un pour l’autre et vous êtes tous les deux des gens très passionnés. Il me semble que vous avez d’abord besoin de fortifier votre relation amoureuse, de prendre plus d’assurance en tant qu’amis de cœur, et ensuite l’assurance grandira dans votre relation Dom/soumise. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella hocha encore la tête.

« Il faut que vous établissiez des règles très strictes qui ne doivent pas être brisées. Des règles de base, en quelque sorte.

Ne jouez pas quand vous êtes en colère ;

Pour être en mesure de faire une scène, tu dois d’abord te sentir aimée. Si tu te sens négligée ou incertaine, il faut d’abord que tu parles à Edward ;

Pas de punition non plus quand vous êtes en colère – prenez du temps de réflexion pour laisser cette colère retomber.

Et maintenant, pour répondre à ta question à savoir si Garrett a déjà perdu le contrôle avec moi – oui, c’est arrivé une fois et j’ai utilisé mon mot d’alerte immédiatement. La scène s’est arrêtée tout de suite. N’aie jamais peur d’utiliser tes mots d’alerte – ils sont là pour ça. »

« J’ai oublié de les utiliser ce matin, et puis quand je me suis rappelée que je pouvais y avoir recours, j’ai craint de rendre la situation encore pire, » confessa Bella d’une voix à peine audible, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Kate s’empara de sa main encore une fois. « Oh, Bella ! Non ! Il t’aime. Tu sais, je pense que tu as besoin de t’asseoir avec Edward et Garrett, et peut-être aussi Alice et Jasper. Il faut que tu exprimes tes peurs à voix haute, à l’air libre. Ce malentendu a duré assez longtemps. Il faut que tous les deux vous exprimiez ce que vous ressentez sans faux-semblants. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Bella essuya ses larmes. « Je pense que c’est une excellente idée, Kate. Peut-être qu’Alice et toi pouvez m’aider à mettre les choses en perspective et que vous pouvez aider Edward à voir mon point de vue sans qu’il s’énerve contre moi ? » Elle se tordait les mains de nervosité.

« Parfait. Laisse-moi passer un appel. » Kate se leva et s’éloigna de la table.

Bella se sentait mieux à présent. Ceci n’était qu’un heurt sur la route et ils allaient passer au travers. Kate revint s’asseoir. « Okay, nous allons rejoindre tout le monde chez Jasper. Nous pouvons y aller aussitôt que tu es prête. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à lui faire face ? »

Bella sentit son estomac faire un léger mouvement de torsion. « Oui. »

Kate régla l’addition et elles quittèrent les lieux.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées. Sera-t-il plus calme à présent ? Sera-t-il capable de parler de ce qui s’est vraiment passé et pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il va même vouloir en parler ? 

Elle réalisa tout à coup qu’elles étaient garées dans l’allée de Jasper et Alice. Pendant un moment elle se sentit comme si elle éprouvait de la difficulté à respirer et elle commença à trembler. Elle détestait la confrontation, et en temps normal elle essayait de l’éviter à tout prix. Alice les attendait sur le perron.

Elle vint à leur rencontre et ouvrit la portière de Bella. Elle se rendit compte de l’état de son amie. « Kate ! Aide-moi ! »

Elles aidèrent Bella à sortir de la voiture et s’installèrent sur le porche. Alice lui frotta le dos et lui dit de respirer lentement. 

Bella prit de profondes respirations. Elle s’enjoignit à se calmer. Il m’aime. Je suis en sécurité avec lui. 

« Oh, Bella ! Pour l’amour du ciel – bien sûr qu’il t’aime ! » Lui dit Alice, et elle réalisa qu’elle avait encore exprimé ses pensées à voix haute.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Nous ne sommes pas obligées de faire ça maintenant, tu sais. Je peux lui dire de faire de l’air et... »

« Non ! » Ce fut presqu’un hurlement de la part de Bella. Ils avaient besoin de résoudre leurs problèmes. Elle se devait de l’affronter et de lui montrer qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. 

« Je m’excuse, Ali, je ne voulais pas te crier après. Nous devons parler et j’ai vraiment besoin que Kate et toi soyez présentes pour nous deux. S’il te plaît, peux-tu m’aider ? »

Alice étreignit Bella très fort dans ses bras. « Jazz et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi et Edward. Même quand il déconne et même quand tu fais la chiante ou peu importe. Nous sommes une famille. Nous, les Cullen, nous nous soutenons les uns les autres. »

Kate se releva. « Allez, il est temps de mettre un terme au calvaire d’Edward. »

En pénétrant dans la maison, Bella aperçut Garrett et Jasper debout dans le couloir. Jasper se dirigea vers elle. « C’est une matinée riche en émotions, ‘Darlin’ ? » Il lui sourit. « Alice, Chérie, laisse aller Bella. » Alice entourait Bella dans un geste protecteur.

Il se tourna et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Tu vas bien ? »

« J’irai bien tout à l’heure, » répondit-elle en esquissant un mince sourire.

« Bon, tu me rassures. » Puis il s’adressa de nouveau à Alice. « Sérieusement, Alice ? Recule un peu avant d’étouffer Bella. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

Bella crut entendre Alice grogner, mais elle la lâcha.

« Je reviens tout de suite, d’accord ? » Elle sourit à Bella et se tourna vers Jasper, fronçant les sourcils. « Assure-toi qu’il répare ce gâchis ! » Elle tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Kate la suivit.

Jasper soupira et roula des yeux à l’intention de Bella. « Putain ! Je la trouve sexy quand elle monte sur ses grands chevaux comme ça ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « C’est bien de voir qu’il y en a un qui ne s’énerve pas de la situation actuelle. »

Il sourit de plus belle et l’entraîna à sa suite. « Allons dans le boudoir, d’accord ? Nous y serons plus à l’aise. »

Garrett sortit du bureau de Jasper et lui sourit lui aussi. Mais Edward n’était visible nulle part. Elle agrippa le bras de Jasper. « Où ?... »

« Relaxe. Il t’attend dans le boudoir. »

Bella bondit et faillit renverser Garrett en passant à côté de lui à toute vitesse.

Edward était debout, dos à la porte. Il regardait la terrasse et le jardin à l’arrière de la villa. Mais Bella ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Edward. Il avait les épaules tendues. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux. 

« Edward, » souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna vivement et Bella s’élança vers lui. Elle manqua de les faire tomber tous les deux mais il se raidit en prévision du choc et il l’attrapa. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« Bella, » gémit-il dans son cou tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux pour inhaler son parfum. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pendant un long moment ils demeurèrent enfermés dans leur étreinte. Ça leur suffisait, pour l’instant.

Les raclements de gorge et quelques rires étouffés les sortirent de leur transe.

Edward leva les yeux vers ses amis, impénitent. « Quoi ? »

Kate parla la première. « C’est très mignon de porter Bella sur toi comme un accessoire de mode, mais ça ne réglera pas les problèmes dont vous avez besoin de discuter tous les deux. » Elle essayait d’être ferme, mais Bella pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, et Bella regarda son visage pour la première fois. Ses yeux brillaient, bien qu’il ait l’air fatigué et stressé. Elle tendit la main et traça les plis d’anxiété sur son front. Elle prit sa main et la pressa en s’assoyant sur un des divans.

Alice entra dans la pièce avec un pichet de thé glacé et des verres. Elle déposa le tout sur la table centrale et fronça les sourcils à l’intention de Bella et Edward en se redressant. « Vous avez intérêt à bien vous comporter tous les deux ! » Dit-elle avant d’aller s’asseoir aux côtés de Jasper qui ricanait comme un idiot en la dévisageant.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Garrett prit la parole. « Okay, nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. » Bella se tendit et Edward passa un bras autour d’elle et l’attira plus près de lui.

« Premièrement, je voudrais vous rappeler que nous sommes en zone sûre. Tout ce qui se dit ici, va rester ici. Chacun peut parler librement et ouvertement. Je m’attends à ce que tout le monde soit franc et honnête. Sommes-nous tous sur la même longueur d’onde ? »

Tout le monde fit un signe affirmatif.

« Bella, Edward, nous sommes ici pour vous aider tous les deux. Nous n’allons pas prendre parti ni vous juger en aucune façon. » Il regarda Alice en disant ces mots et elle fit une petite moue. « Nous allons essayer de demeurer objectifs. Kate et Alice, je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux proches de Bella, mais pouvez-vous être objectives et apporter votre soutien ? »

Kate hocha la tête.

Alice dévisagea Edward pendant un moment avant de voir Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils. « Oh ! D’accord ! Je vais être objective tant qu’il ne se conduit pas en trouduc... »

« Ça suffit, Mary Alice ! » Lui intima Jasper.

Alice soupira et ne dit plus rien. 

Garrett regarda Bella. « Veux-tu nous raconter ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ? » Edward lui caressa l’épaule pour l’encourager à parler. Elle relata encore une fois sa version des événements du matin tout en se gardant de revenir sur le fait qu’ensuite ils avaient fait l’amour. 

Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers Edward et sentit une boule dans sa gorge. « S’il te plaît, ne t’enfuis plus. Si tu as besoin d’espace, il faut me le dire. Ne te sauve pas en me laissant une note. Tu m’as fait mal. »

Il l’attira dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

« Edward, Bella veut te parler à propos de certaines choses qui l’inquiètent, » dit Kate.

Les amoureux se séparèrent et Bella lança un regard désespéré à Kate.

« Non, Bella. C’est toi qui dois lui parler. De ton propre aveu la communication est une de tes faiblesses et il faut que tu travailles là-dessus. »

Bella fut surprise de voir Alice hocher la tête pour démontrer son accord. « Elle a raison, chérie. Faire confiance à quelqu’un ne veut pas seulement dire lui faire confiance avec ton corps et avec ton cœur, mais aussi avec tes mots. »

Bella se leva brusquement et tout le monde l’observa avec étonnement. « J’ai plus de facilité à m’exprimer quand je suis en mouvement. »

Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Edward, j’ai confiance en toi. Mais ce qui s’est passé ce matin m’a rendue énormément confuse. Tu étais en colère, et pourtant tu as refusé de me parler à ce propos. Tu m’as appelée ‘Isabella’ et tu voulais me punir, mais je ne portais pas mon collier. J’avais peur que tu me frappes, que tu perdes le contrôle. La colère m’effraie. Les accès de colère me foutent une trouille du diable. J’ai peur que tu me frappes ou bien que tu partes si je ne me laisse pas dominer et que j’essaye de faire entendre mon point de vue. Tu n’as rien à voir avec Jacob. Je le sais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, mais j’ai encore des cicatrices de ce qu’il a fait. Je suis navrée de venir avec un bagage, un passé douloureux, mais c’est comme ça. Alors si tu veux de moi, tu dois me prendre avec ce bagage.

J’aime être ta soumise et je sais que je t’en ai fait baver, mais je veux apprendre. Je veux te contenter. Je veux apprendre tout ce qu’il faut pour devenir la meilleure soumise que tu n’aies jamais eue, la meilleure que tu auras jamais. »

Bella arrêta de faire les cent pas et regarda Edward. Elle sentait les larmes brûler ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s’est passé en Italie. Je sais que j’ai fait une connerie et que ça t’a fait mal et que ça a provoqué une immense colère chez toi. Mais je ne vais pas te quitter, je t’aime et je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous. Je veux que l’intégralité de notre relation fonctionne. Je te promets que je suis complètement avec toi dans ça. Corps et âme. »

Elle faillit trébucher dans ses propres pieds alors qu’elle commençait à pleurer. Edward voulut se lever, mais Kate et Alice se précipitèrent sur elle les premières et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elles la guidèrent vers un autre canapé et la firent asseoir.

« Bordel ! » Edward bondit sur ses pieds, se tirant les cheveux. Comment ai-je pu merdé au point que ma formidable petite amie s’imagine qu’elle doit faire mieux ? Foutu crétin !

« Edward ! Calme tes putains de nerfs ! Nous discutons et tu ne peux pas t’énerver seulement parce que quelqu’un dit quelque chose avec quoi tu es en désaccord. Je sais que tu aimes te blâmer pour un tas de trucs, mais ceci est à propos de vous deux. Maintenant ramène ton putain de cul sur le divan ! » Ordonna Jasper sans bouger de sa place. Il n’avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton mortellement calme n’admettait pas la réplique.

Edward s’affala sur le sofa et tourna son regard en direction de Garrett quand celui-ci parla. « Edward, vous avez tous les deux besoin de ceci. Il faut que tu écoutes attentivement ce que Bella a à te dire et la façon dont elle le dit. »

Dans l’intervalle, Bella avait arrêté de pleurer. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Edward en reportant son attention sur elle.

« Ouais, » répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire larmoyant.

« Edward, » poursuivit Jasper, « veux-tu dire à Bella ce qui t’a trotté dans la tête ce matin et maintenant ? »

Edward ne quitta pas Bella du regard. « Je suis navré, Poupée. Je passe mon temps à faire ces stupides rêves dans lesquels tu t’en vas et des trucs merdiques du même genre. Ce n’est pas une excuse, je sais. Je n’ai pas vraiment pensé à ces rêves. Mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et que je t’ai cherchée partout sans te trouver, j’ai pensé que peut-être tu étais partie parce que je t’avais poussée un peu hier soir et que tu n’avais pas aimé ça. Puis j’ai pensé que c’était tout simplement trop pour toi, et comme vraiment je ne te trouvais nulle part, je ne sais pas, ça m’a juste terriblement contrarié. 

Je pense que ma colère était une façon d’exprimer ma peur. J’ai peur que tu me laisses. J’étais inquiet hier que tu trouves que je t’en demande trop et que tu t’enfuies en courant. Je sais que je suis autoritaire et que j’agis parfois comme un con, mais tout ce que je fais c’est pour toi, Bella. Tu ne me dis pas tout. Parfois je peux voir que tu veux me confier quelque chose, et puis finalement tu restes silencieuse et ça m’angoisse. C’est comme si tu n’avais pas assez confiance en moi. 

Je suis ton Dom et j’aime tenir ce rôle envers toi. Je suis désolé d’avoir dépassé les bornes ce matin. » Il regarda Garrett et Jasper avant de revenir à Bella. « Je ne devrais jamais abuser de la confiance que tu mets en moi en tant que ton Dom et l’utiliser pour te punir uniquement parce que j’éprouve de l’insécurité en tant que ton petit ami. J’ai foiré, Bella. Abominablement. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, mais je peux te promettre que je vais essayer tous les jours de faire mieux. »

Il sourit à Bella pendant un bon moment et vint se mettre à genoux à ses pieds. Son visage redevint sérieux. « Chérie, il faut que tu utilises tes mots d’alerte. Il faut aussi que tu me parles. Je n’abuserai jamais de toi physiquement et ne te frapperai jamais sous le coup de la colère. JAMAIS. J’ai un tempérament, c’est entendu. Je suis impatient et parfois je suis un trouduc, mais tu dois apprendre à traiter avec moi. Moi aussi je viens avec un bagage, et c’est le cas de tout le monde dans cette pièce, et il faut que tu le saches et que tu me le dises quand je franchis la ligne. Tu n’as pas à endurer mon comportement merdique. Je te promets de ne pas entrer dans une colère aveugle et lever la main sur toi. Peut-être que je vais crier pendant un moment et même donner des coups de pieds dans les objets qui se trouvent malencontreusement sur mon chemin, mais Isabella, s’il te plaît, il faut que tu saches que je suis très sérieux. Je ne te frapperai jamais sous le coup de la colère. Je pense que nous devons travailler sur ce point avant d’aller de l’avant. »

Il se releva et marcha au centre du boudoir, en dévisageant toujours Bella.

Elle le regarda aussi et il eut l’impression de voir ses méninges fonctionner. Elle était touchée par ce qu’il venait de dire, mais en même temps ça la mettait en colère. « Alors quoi, tu te fâches et tu lances tes jouets partout comme un enfant de mauvaise humeur, et moi je te gronde comme si j’étais ta mère ? »

« Où bordel es-tu allée chercher ça ? » Edward secoua la tête, éberlué. « Tu sautes toujours aux conclusions dès que j’ouvre la bouche ! Doux Jésus ! N’écoutes-tu donc jamais ? »

Bella sauta du canapé. « Quand je ne suis pas ta soumise, ça va dans les deux sens. On ne peut pas toujours faire seulement selon tes désirs ! » Répliqua-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Elle alla se placer devant lui pour l’affronter.

« Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu agisses toujours selon mes désirs ! Tu vois une situation et tu te fais tes propres idées au lieu de poser des questions. Tu aurais dû utiliser un mot d’alerte ce matin. Tu aurais dû crier ‘Rouge’ pour que j’arrête. Je t’ai appelé ‘Isabella’ ! Tu t’es agenouillée à mes pieds, foutue merde ! Pourquoi n’as-tu pas utilisé ton code ? » Il hurlait à présent.

Alice semblait prête à égorger son frère. Kate semblait soucieuse. Jasper et Garrett, eux, gardaient leur sang froid.

Alice voulut intervenir mais Jasper secoua la tête.

« Eh bien ? Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? » Cria-t-il.

Bella laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. « Aaaah ! Parce que j’ai oublié, voilà tout ! » Répondit-elle en hurlant elle aussi.

Edward recula, estomaqué. « Quoi ? » Dire qu’il avait l’air contrarié serait un euphémisme. « TU AS OUBLIÉ ? EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

Bella rougit, l’air penaud. « J’ai oublié. Je m’excuse. » Elle redressa les épaules. « Je n’ai pas l’habitude de ça... Je ne savais pas si je devais... Je ne portais pas mon collier. » Elle s’éloigna pour aller prendre une gorgée de son thé. Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea intensément ; il vit le début d’une moue se former sur son visage. 

Nous y voilà, songea-t-il.

« Tu me l’as enlevé ! Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas, mais tu l’as fait et ensuite tu t’es comporté en Dom malgré tout ! Un Dom en colère par-dessus le marché ! Tu m’as appelée ‘Isabella’ et la seconde d’après tu étais DomEdward qui voulait me flanquer une volée ! Alors j’ai oublié ! La belle affaire ! »

Garrett regarda Jasper en relevant un sourcil. « DomEdward ? »

Jasper rit tranquillement. « Elle a quelques petits noms uniques pour lui. »

Edward et Bella les ignorèrent.

« On revient à ma question, Bella. Si je me suis comporté en Dom avec toi, POURQUOI NE PAS AVOIR UTILISÉ TES MOTS D’ALERTE ? Tu ne peux pas oublier, Bella. PUTAIN ! Je pourrais te faire mal ou faire un truc que tu détestes, et que se passera-t-il si tu oublies d’utiliser tes mots à ce moment-là ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? N’as-tu pas encore compris ? Tu. Contrôles. Ceci ! »

Il inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Bella, c’est toi qui tiens les rênes. Si tu ne dis rien, j’assume que nous pouvons continuer ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Tu ne peux pas te désister et me laisser en charge de tout ! Tu as une énorme responsabilité dans notre relation ! Alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux en pointant tous tes doigts dans ma direction ! »

Ils demeurèrent plantés là, s’échangeant un regard enflammé.

Garrett décida d’intervenir. Il se leva. « Ça suffit. Reculez tous les deux et retournez vous asseoir ! » Ils se tournèrent et c’est lui qui se fit dévisager intensément, cependant il n’en fut pas intimidé. Il leur lança son fameux regard ‘Je suis le réalisateur et je ne me laisse pas baiser,’ et ils allèrent s’asseoir aux extrémités opposées du même divan.

Garrett vint se placer devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Premièrement, vous devez vous calmer. Tous les deux ! » Il les regarda avec plus de dureté et ils hochèrent la tête.

Il se rassit. 

« Alice, est-ce que tu as des conseils à donner à Bella ? »

Alice regarda son amie avec inquiétude. « Tornade, Edward a raison sur un point. Tu ne peux absolument pas oublier d’utiliser tes mots d’alerte. Il faut également que tu le laisses finir ses phrases avant de sauter aux mauvaises conclusions. Tu dis que tu veux apprendre, alors fais-le, chérie. Kate et moi serons là pour toi. » Elle pointa en direction d’Edward. « Edward est ton Dom et tu dois l’écouter. Il te guidera. Ce n’est pas seulement une question de s’abandonner à lui. Lorsque tu portes le collier d’Edward, tu soumets ta volonté à la sienne. Tu acceptes de lui obéir et de le respecter en tout temps en tant que sa soumise. Évidemment cela peut parfois filtrer dans votre relation amoureuse, mais c’est là que vous devez vraiment vous parler. Dis-lui quand les lignes deviennent floues. »

Kate regarda Garrett qui hocha la tête. « Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, mon ange ? »

« Oui. Je ne pense pas qu’ils devraient jouer pour l’instant... »

Bella se redressa sur le canapé. « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Protesta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et fut choquée de constater qu’il semblait être du même avis que Kate. Alice et Jasper hochèrent la tête eux aussi. 

Bella dévisagea Edward. « Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c’est moi ? Je n’oublierai plus ! » Il y avait de l’incertitude dans ses yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit. « Bella – regarde-moi. » Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction à contrecœur. « Ce n’est absolument pas à cause de toi. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit en Italie ? Une étape à la fois. Vous avez TOUS LES DEUX besoin de travailler sur votre relation amoureuse avant tout. Vous êtes toujours des amoureux avant d’être un couple Dom/soumise. Ce que je suggère, c’est que vous vous absteniez d’être un couple Dom/soumise pendant environ un mois, peut-être plus si on tient compte du fait que nous serons au loin en tournage pendant le mois à venir. Quand vous sentirez tous les deux que vous en êtes capables, alors vous pourrez à nouveau cultiver cet aspect de votre relation. » 

Bella se frotta le cou et se tourna vers Edward, l’air presque vaincu. « Tu es d’accord ? » Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

Il se déplaça pour être tout à côté d’elle et lui retira la main du cou. « Je suis entièrement d’accord. Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit hier quand je t’ai enlevé ton collier ? Nous sommes tellement davantage qu’un bijou. Nous sommes ceci. » Il posa son autre main sur son bracelet Infini. « Et nous sommes ceci. » Il laissa la main de Bella et plaça la sienne sur sa poitrine, à l’emplacement de son cœur. « Faisons ceci ensemble. Il n’y a pas de hâte ; nous ne sommes pas limités dans le temps. Nous n’allons nulle part, sauf ensemble. Je t’aime et je veux apprendre à te connaître, et pas seulement physiquement, mais tout le reste aussi, toutes les petites choses qui te constituent, toi, Bella Swan. Essayons-le pour un mois. Pas de jeux, pas de collier. » Elle continuait de le fixer intensément et il lui fit son sourire en coin.

« Allez, Miss Grincheuse, tu peux te battre avec moi autant que tu veux. Tu peux même te montrer impertinente. » Il releva un sourcil et baissa la voix. « Pas de jeux ne veut pas dire pas de sexe, Poupée... J’ai des façons... » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et ils entendirent une plainte collective de la part de leurs amis.

Elle voulait vraiment être fâchée contre lui. « Un mois complet sans punition ? Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre ça ? » Il rit et la serra dans ses bras. « Oh, je peux penser à divers moyens... »

Bella le serra encore plus fort. « Je t’aime, Edward. » Puis elle regarda Alice, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. « Ali, ça te dirait de retourner danser dans une cage ? » Alice poussa un cri rebelle. « Ouais, Cocotte ! Kate, tu es de la partie aussi ? » Jasper et Edward gémirent tandis que Garrett les regardait sans comprendre.

« Je pense que ça rime avec... » Kate riait trop pour finir sa phrase.

« ... Emmerdes, » termina Garrett.

« T’as pas idée ! » S’exclama Edward.

La tension s’était dissipée d’un seul coup. Garrett termina en disant, « Vous devez continuer à vous parler, tous les deux, et vous devez établir un ensemble de règles de base qui ne devront absolument PAS être brisées. Rédigez un contrat sur papier et signez-le. Engagez-vous à le respecter. Nous pouvons même organiser une cérémonie d’engagement lorsque vous serez prêts. Donnez-vous quatre semaines, et ensuite nous nous réunirons encore. Dans l’intervalle, Bella et Edward, nous sommes là si vous avez besoin de parler ou de recevoir des conseils. D’accord ? »

Tout le monde approuva.

 

À suivre...

 

J’ai pensé que c’était un bon endroit pour laisser nos amis jusqu’à la semaine prochaine...

Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide aussi précieuse qu’un bracelet Infini.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que le prochain chapitre sera rigolo...

À bientôt.

Milk.


	34. Chapitre 34

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 34

 

Bella le serra encore plus fort. « Je t’aime, Edward. » Puis elle regarda Alice, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. « Ali, ça te dirait de retourner danser dans une cage ? » Alice poussa un cri rebelle. « Ouais, Cocotte ! Kate, tu es de la partie aussi ? » Jasper et Edward gémirent tandis que Garrett les regardait sans comprendre.

« Je pense que ça rime avec... » Kate riait trop pour finir sa phrase.

« ... Emmerdes, » termina Garrett.

« T’as pas idée ! » S’exclama Edward.

La tension s’était dissipée d’un seul coup. Garrett termina en disant, « Vous devez continuer à vous parler, tous les deux, et vous devez établir un ensemble de règles de base qui ne devront absolument PAS être brisées. Rédigez un contrat sur papier et signez-le. Engagez-vous à le respecter. Nous pouvons même organiser une cérémonie d’engagement lorsque vous serez prêts. Donnez-vous quatre semaines, et ensuite nous nous réunirons à nouveau. Dans l’intervalle, Bella et Edward, nous sommes là si vous avez besoin de parler ou de recevoir des conseils. D’accord ? »

Tout le monde approuva.

Alice servit le déjeuner, lequel fut très animé. Bella et Edward n’arrêtaient pas de se toucher de manière non équivoque, et à un certain moment Bella renonça à essayer de garder ses mains à leur place et elle alla carrément s’asseoir sur les genoux d’Edward qui la nourrit à même son assiette. Bella était très consciente du fait que dans deux jours Edward allait partir pour deux semaines. Ils étaient impatients de rentrer à la maison pour profiter de ce temps limité qu’il leur restait à passer ensemble, et ils quittèrent les autres aussitôt que le repas fut terminé.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet de retour, et une fois parvenus à destination, Edward prit la main de Bella et la guida silencieusement en haut dans sa chambre. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et prit ses mains dans les siennes tout en la dévisageant intensément avec des yeux assombris par le désir.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire l’amour ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« S’il te plaît, » répondit-elle.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient et se caressaient. Edward aperçut les marques dans son cou et ça le fit tressaillir de contentement. Elle lui appartenait. Leurs caresses devinrent plus frénétiques et Bella fit pleuvoir des baisers sur sa poitrine et son cou.

« Edward, s’il te plaît. »

« Dis-moi ! »

« J’ai besoin de toi maintenant, je t’en prie ! »

Il la souleva et la jeta pratiquement dans le lit avant de grimper par dessus elle, ses jambes entre les siennes, ses hanches ruant gentiment contre les siennes alors qu’il reposait son poids sur ses bras. Il la dévisagea profondément.

« Je t’aime, Bella. Fais-moi confiance. Crois en moi, en nous. »

Elle le regarda et vit l’amour et l’intérêt briller dans ses yeux.

« Je t’aime et j’ai confiance en toi, Edward. Je crois en toi et en nous. »

Il l’embrassa avec dureté. Leurs langues s’affrontèrent en duel pour dominer l’autre, et Bella s’abandonna à lui. Il gémit dans sa bouche et poussa contre son centre doux et accueillant. Il pouvait sentir combien elle était mouillée ! Bella sentait chaque centimètre de sa verge appuyer contre elle. Elle était dure et engorgée sur son ventre. Elle rua des hanches elle aussi et agrippa ses fesses pour l’attirer plus près.

Il siffla. « Putain, Bella, tu me rends dingue ! » Il se souleva au-dessus d’elle et positionna son pénis à l’entrée de sa chatte. Il trempa son gland dans ses jus, ce qui la fit grogner. Il rit. « Prête, Poupée ? »

« Baise-moi, Edward ! » Cria-t-elle. Il attira ses jambes par delà ses avant-bras, l’écartant et l’exposant ainsi plus qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Il glissa lentement son membre viril en elle. Ils gémirent ensemble à la sensation grisante que cela leur procura.

« Oh, Bella ! » Hurla-t-il en commençant à se mouvoir en elle, se retirant pour la pénétrer plus vigoureusement et plus complètement. Elle poussa ses hanches pour rencontrer ses coups de rein tout en cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle s’agrippa aux épaules d’Edward et il prit son mamelon dans sa bouche. Il le suça et le lécha avant de le mordre sans retenue. Bella poussa un cri d’extase.

« Tu aimes ça, mon amour ? Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? »

« Oui ! Suce-moi, Edward ! Mords-moi ! » Edward rit contre sa poitrine et les vibrations envoyèrent des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il tourna son attention vers l’autre mamelon et lui fit subir le même traitement. Bella se sentit emporter dans un tourbillon incontrôlable et cria le nom d’Edward en jouissant.

Edward buta plus fort et plus vite en elle. Il redescendit ses jambes et elle les enroula autour de ses hanches.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella. Tu es si belle... putain que je t’aime, Poupée. Ta minette est toute chaude et trempée pour moi. Peux-tu sentir ma bite en toi ? J’aime m’enfouir en toi, trésor. »

Il s’empara de ses tétons et les pinça. « J’aime tes nichons. Quand je tire tes mamelons et que je les pince, peux-tu le sentir en toi ? Hmmm ? »

« Bordel, Edward, je suis si proche de venir encore... »

Il tritura ses mamelons et s’acharna à jouer de son corps comme s’il s’agissait d’un instrument. Sa voix était grave et rude et Bella sentit qu’elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Edward, jouis avec moi... »

Il plongea en elle une fois de plus et pinça son clitoris ; ils gémirent en atteignant l’orgasme ensemble.

Bella n’arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente, elle n’était que sensations. Elle miaulait et faisait d’autres bruits qu’elle ne pouvait contrôler. Edward était étendu avec la tête contre sa poitrine, pantelant mais continuant de suçoter son mamelon. Il déposa une profusion de petits baisers dessus et le lécha avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche.

Il tourna la tête et fit la même chose avec son autre mamelon. Bella caressa ses cheveux, sentant chacune de ses succions et de ses mordillements jusque dans ses entrailles. Elle gratta doucement son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles, ce qui le fit bourdonner de contentement. Elle sentit les vibrations sur sa peau et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour lui.

« À quelle heure tu pars mercredi ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement. Il bougea légèrement et couvrit son mamelon de ses doigts. Il le caressa - oh ! - très gentiment, l’effleurant à peine, mais elle était si sensible à présent que son mamelon plissa et durcit aussitôt à son toucher. Elle gémit sourdement et il sourit contre sa peau.

« Notre avion s’envole à 21h. Pourquoi ne dînerions-nous pas plus tôt pour ensuite aller te déposer à ton appartement avant de partir? As-tu besoin de ma voiture ? Ton véhicule ne sera pas encore prêt. » Edward arrêta presque complètement de respirer. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle vive si loin de lui ! Elle devrait être chez lui, avec lui tous les jours.

Il s’éloigna d’elle et elle protesta en serrant sa crinière plus fermement. Elle sourit et se blottit contre sa poitrine alors qu’il s’appuyait à la tête du lit et qu’il l’attirait vers lui. Il l’installa dans le creux de son bras, embrassant ses cheveux, puis il prit une grande respiration.

« Tu sais, » dit-il en essayant d’avoir l’air désinvolte, « tu pourrais toujours demeurer ici pour le reste de la semaine jusqu’à ce qu’Emmett te rapporte ton camion. Il a dit qu’il serait prêt lundi prochain. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Bella était très tentée d’accepter son offre. Elle aimait cette maison. Elle avait l’impression d’être chez elle, et que c’était un prolongement d’Edward.

« Euh, est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? Je suis dans une nouvelle ville et il faut que j’aille chez moi de temps en temps. Merci de me l’offrir, par contre. Je te ferai part de ma décision avant mercredi. » Elle embrassa son torse.

Eh bien, ce n’est pas un ‘non’ catégorique, songea-t-il en faisant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de Bella.

« J’aime sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, ma bouche, et ma langue, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es si sensible à mon toucher. Est-ce que je peux te toucher, Bella ? »

Elle haleta en songeant aux images qu’il avait créées avec ses mots. Elle imagina ses mains parcourant les touches du piano en Italie, et elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à ces mêmes mains quand elles couvraient ses seins, à sa bouche quand elle lapait sa peau, la caressait, la touchait.

Elle gémit et se tourna rapidement de façon à être placée au-dessus de lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et regarda au fond de ses yeux. « Joue-moi comme ton piano, Sparky, » murmura-t-elle. 

Edward grogna et la renversa sur le dos, se retrouvant par-dessus elle. « Ne bouge pas, petite Bella. Nous allons jouer un peu. »

Ses yeux s’agrandirent. « Mais je croyais... »

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux ; ses yeux étaient brillants d’enthousiasme et d’excitation. « Il y a plusieurs façons de jouer... ceci n’a rien à voir avec notre relation Dom/soumise ; c’est moi, Edward, qui veut jouer avec toi, Bella. Tu es une femme totalement consentante ici. Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Gentille fille. Veux-tu que je te donne du plaisir, Poupée ? »

« S’il te plaît. » Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait d’autres idées en tête.

Sa bouche descendit sur ses seins. Il téta l’un et ensuite l’autre. Il alterna entre sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents. Il pinça, tortilla et caressa celui qui n’était pas entre ses lèvres. Ses mamelons étaient durs et le tiraillement dans ses entrailles était presque insupportable. 

Bella essaya de trouver un peu de friction en tortillant son bassin contre lui, mais il lui administra une petite tape sur la hanche.

« Hmmm, pas encore, tu dois avoir de la patience, Bella, » dit-il contre son mamelon alors qu’il le prenait doucement entre ses dents et qu’il le tirait.

« Edward, s’il te plaît ! »

Il tordit son autre mamelon et le pinça avec force et Bella explosa de plaisir.

« Aaah ! Bordel ! Oh mon... Oh ! »

Cet homme était foutrement létal !

Edward lapa ses seins, les modelant dans ses mains, les caressant tendrement, puis termina par une pluie de baisers.

« Tu es tellement une bonne fille. Tu réagis si bien à mes caresses. Est-ce que tu en veux plus, ma chérie ? Hmm ? »

Bella avait l’impression que son corps était un arc et que la bouche et les mains d’Edward étaient les flèches. Il la tirait, l’étirait. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie comme ça avant. Elle était satisfaite, mais elle avait besoin de plus. Elle était rassasiée et pourtant elle avait faim. 

« Edward, je t’en prie. J’ai besoin de plus – je veux plus. Est-ce que tu peux... euh, pourrais-tu utiliser un vibromasseur sur... moi, s’il te plaît ? »

Il la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Bella mordit sa lèvre mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. « S’il te plaît, est-ce qu’on peut ? Ou bien c’est hors limites aussi ? » Elle était un peu mal à l’aise mais elle savait qu’il fallait qu’elle lui dise ce qu’elle voulait. Il voulait la connaître, eh bien c’était un début.

Edward releva un sourcil. « Bonjour ma petite friponne. Te voilà enfin ! »

Il sourit et l’embrassa assidûment. « Bella, nous pouvons utiliser tout ce que tu veux. Est-ce que je peux me servir de mon imagination ou bien aimerais-tu choisir quelques jouets ? » Il avait l’air d’un gamin dans une confiserie. Bella sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle était sûre que s’il le pouvait, il sauterait de joie en battant des mains.

« Choisis, chéri. Et Edward ? Surprends-moi, d’accord ? Ne te retiens pas ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! J’ai libéré un monstre dans la nature ! Quelle chance pour moi ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode dans un coin de sa chambre. Bella se retourna et appuya sa tête dans sa main tandis qu’elle le reluquait sans vergogne. Bordel d’enfer, il était tellement beau ! Elle saliva à la vue de ses fesses et de ses hanches, et elle admira son dos dont les muscles ondulaient alors qu’il ouvrait le tiroir du haut. Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule et elle rougit d’avoir été prise en train de le dévorer des yeux. 

Il gloussa et roula des yeux en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Oui, la chance est définitivement avec moi. » Il lui fit un sourire espiègle. « Pour ton information, c’est dans ce tiroir que sont rangés nos accessoires et nos jouets. »

Il reporta son attention sur le contenu du tiroir et plissa les lèvres en regardant sa sélection.

« Ferme les yeux, mon cœur. Je veux te faire une surprise. » Sa voix était grave et sexy ; Bella gémit et dut frotter ses jambes ensemble. Elle rougit de plus belle et s’empara d’un oreiller qu’elle mit sur son visage pour étouffer son fou rire. 

« Putain ! Il va causer ma mort ! » Couina-t-elle dans l’oreiller. Elle entendit Edward rire et elle gémit. Ça y est, je suis fichue !

Elle pouffa à nouveau mais son rire se changea en halètement lorsque le coussin lui fut subitement enlevé et que la Voix murmura à son oreille, « Prête à jouer, Bella ? »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa son regard vert émeraude. Elle humecta ses lèvres en contemplant sa bouche.

« Plus que prête ! » Elle attira son visage vers le sien et l’embrassa, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche et buvant à ses lèvres.

Edward sentit qu’il allait exploser ! Sa verge palpitait contre les cuisses de Bella et il savait que si elle continuait ce qu’elle faisait il n’en aurait pas pour longtemps ! Il se sépara d’elle. 

Il lui envoya une chiquenaude sur le nez. « Hmm, tu es une petite créature vorace, à ce que je vois, » dit-il en souriant.

Elle n’avait aucune honte de son regard lubrique. Elle baissa les yeux sur son pénis, ne cachant pas sa concupiscence. « Je suis toujours vorace quand c’est toi qui est au menu, » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ELLE VA M’ACHEVER ! 

« Ferme les yeux, » dit-il. Bella ferma les yeux et s’allongea. Edward embrassa son cou et sa clavicule là où il l’avait marquée. Ensuite il mordilla ses seins et ses mamelons, les tétant et les titillant. C’était comme s’il festoyait sur ses nichons et elle cambra le dos en poussant une plainte langoureuse. 

Edward tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa le vibromasseur ainsi que le petit plug anal et le lubrifiant. Il plaça le plug et le lubrifiant à côté d’elle et mit le vibromasseur en marche. Bella sourit et se tortilla en entendant le bruit du jouet. Edward le promena le long de son bras, vers le haut de son estomac, et gentiment sur sa poitrine. Bella haleta et cambra le dos une fois encore. « Est-ce que c’est bon, Poupée ? Peux-tu sentir le plaisir envahir ta chatte ? Dis-moi comment c’est. »

« Oh ! Seigneur ! Je suis en feu ! Edward, ma chatte est tellement chaude et mouillée pour toi. Je veux jouir mais je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation ! Je me sens vide, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de plus. Je t’en supplie... » Elle était au-delà de l’embarras. Elle ferait tout ce qu’il lui demanderait. Vraiment tout.

« Tu es une si bonne fille. Je vais rendre ça encore meilleur. Me fais-tu confiance ? Est-ce que je peux te pousser un peu ? »

Bella ouvrit ses yeux et regarda dans les siens. « Je te fais confiance. » Il vit la sincérité dans ses yeux et lui sourit. « Referme les yeux. »

Il bougea le vibromasseur vers le bas de son estomac et Bella poussa ses hanches vers le haut. Edward la retint sur le matelas d’une seule main.

Il balaya son pubis avec le jouet et continua de le déplacer plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entre ses petites lèvres. Bella sentit ses sécrétions couler en jet lorsque l’engin pénétra en elle. Les vibrations étaient faibles mais suffisantes pour que les muscles de ses parois vaginales se compriment autour de la tête de l’appareil. 

« Bordel ! C’est tellement bon ! Plus, s’il te plaît ! » Edward voulait laper ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur suave de son excitation.

Il se déplaça vers le bas de son corps et tira le vibromasseur vers le haut pour le faire tournoyer légèrement autour de son clitoris – sans le toucher alors qu’il suçait son entrée. Bella poussa un cri désespéré. « Edward ! Je vais – je vais... »

Son corps se tortilla et tressaillit tandis qu’elle venait dans la bouche avide d’Edward. Il continua de la sucer et de la lécher, utilisant sa langue comme un balai qui voulait tout ramasser sur son passage. Il avait complètement retiré le vibromasseur et l’avait arrêté.

Il n’arrêta pas de lécher sa chatte tant que les vagues orgasmiques ne se furent pas dissipées.

« Edward, » dit-elle en agrippant ses épaules, « j’ai besoin de t’avoir en moi, maintenant ! »

Edward s’assit et la redressa. « Peux-tu te retourner et te mettre à genoux ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Tout de suite, merde ! »

Il recula et Bella se retourna et appuya sa tête sur l’oreiller, le corps incliné vers le haut de manière à ce que son cul soit bien en évidence en l’air.

Parfait, songea-t-il.

Il se plaça derrière elle et glissa son gland dans sa fente pour récolter ses jus. 

« Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, » commenta-t-il.

Il introduisit son index en elle et l’enroba de son humidité. Il la sentit se contracter autour de son doigt. Il le pompa gentiment dehors dedans puis il le retira. 

Tout en positionnant sa verge à l’entrée de son vagin, il utilisa son autre main pour caresser ses fesses et les ouvrir un peu. Bella haleta encore.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle gigota son postérieur. « Oui, s’il te plaît ! »

Il glissa lentement son phallus dans la chaleur de sa minette et en même temps il poussa son index dans son anus.

Bella gémit et il stoppa pour la laisser le guider.

Elle grogna par dessus son épaule et poussa contre lui. « BOUGE, PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! »

Il commença à pomper dans ses entrailles en bougeant son doigt au même rythme. Il la tint immobile par le bassin. « Bella, arrête. Je veux essayer un truc. » Il prit le plug anal et le lubrifiant et les lui montra.

« D’accord ? »

« Ou-oui. Je veux essayer ça. »

Il vit la rougeur d’excitation sur ses joues et la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Okay, poupée, détends-toi. » Il répandit une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur son anus et sur le plug.

« Prête ? »

« Putain ! Magne-toi ! »

Il claqua légèrement son cul et émit un petit rire. « Toujours aussi impatiente. »

Il pressa doucement le plug dans son rectum et simultanément il commença à se balancer contre elle. Il bougea lentement pour qu’elle s’habitue à la sensation du corps étranger en elle.

Bella se pressa contre lui pour faire pénétrer le plug en entier.

« Bouge plus vite et plus fort, s’il te plaît, Edward. »

D’une main il s’assura de garder le plug à l’intérieur et il se retira presque complètement de sa chatte avant de la pilonner avec force. Il entreprit de pomper en elle plus rapidement et brutalement que jamais auparavant. Bella se laissa totalement aller à son instinct sauvage. Elle gémit et tourna la tête d’un côté et de l’autre. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie si comblée ou transportée si loin. C’était trop – c’était incroyable.

« Putain ! » Hurla Edward en pompant son centre. Il n’allait pas durer longtemps du tout !

Bella se sentait pleine, entière, et lourde. Elle sentit Edward faire le tour pour atteindre son clitoris qu’il pinça, et encore une fois il explosa en elle.

Ils demeurèrent allongés, haletant et transpirant. Bella était sur son ventre et Edward reposait à côté d’elle, une de ses jambes en travers de ses hanches et sa main enfouie dans sa chevelure. Il se leva au bout d’un long moment et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Il revint avec un linge humide et tourna Bella pour la nettoyer gentiment. Il prit le vibromasseur, le nettoya et le laissa à sécher.

Il retourna s’étendre dans le lit à côté de sa bien-aimée et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour s’imprégner de son parfum enivrant. Il ferma les yeux. Il était parfaitement heureux. 

Il finit par bouger, mais seulement pour attirer Bella plus près de lui. « Bella, il faut que je retire le plug anal, chérie. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle était encore rouge à cause de leurs ébats, mais il pouvait voir une autre rougeur monter à ses joues alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

« Et si je voulais essayer ça avec toi ? Je veux dire... tu sais... pas avec un plug ou un vibromasseur, mais avec ton... euh... pénis. » Elle était écarlate et enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller.

Le cœur d’Edward donna une secousse... Putain ! Est-ce qu’elle voulait dire... ? Il se tourna sur son flanc et caressa distraitement son dos. « Bella ? Viens ici. » Elle se tourna sur son flanc elle aussi mais garda les yeux baissés.

« Hé... regarde-moi. Pas besoin d’être embarrassée ici, mon amour. »

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Les siens flambaient avec une intensité qu’elle ne leur avait jamais vue. Il enleva des mèches de cheveux de son visage et effleura sa joue.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu veux essayer le sexe anal ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus. « Euh, oui, s’il te plaît. Si c’est okay ? »

Edward l’attira dans ses bras et l’étreignit très fort.

« C’est plus qu’okay ! » Il recula légèrement. « Toutefois, il va falloir que tu te prépares pour moi. Tu vas devoir porter un plug quelques heures chaque jour pour étirer ton passage et pour te préparer mentalement pour moi. Serais-tu prête à faire ça ? »

Il caressa sa joue. Bella était allumée par l’idée d’avoir cette sensation tous les jours.

« Oui, s’il te plaît. » Elle rougit en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Edward lui sourit. « Tu es incroyable et magnifique. » Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres et la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Est-ce que la pensée de m’avoir ici... » Il alla placer sa main entre ses fesses et pressa doucement sur le plug qui bougea en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement sourd. « ... t’excite ? »

Bella s’empressa de se déplacer et elle passa ses bras autour du cou d’Edward, le renversant efficacement sur son dos. « Tu n’as pas idée à quel point je suis allumée ! » Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et la suça gentiment dans sa bouche. Edward sentit sa verge convulser.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit l’estomac de Bella pour grogner. Edward gémit. Il enleva ses bras de son cou. Elle poussa une plainte et fit la moue. 

« Allez, femme ! Prenons une douche et ensuite allons manger un morceau, d’accord ? »

Bella faisait toujours la moue lorsqu’elle le regarda à travers ses cils. « D’accord, mais tu dois me promettre une chose – s’te plaît s’te plaît s’te plaît, dis oui s’te plaît pour ta Poupée... »

Edward la dévisagea, déjà debout. « Petite coquine éhontée, va... oui, ma Poupée, quelle est la chose que je dois te promettre ? »

Elle sourit et se leva avec lenteur, gémissant sourdement alors que le plug bougeait encore. Elle était debout sur le lit et s’appuya sur les épaules d’Edward pour garder l’équilibre.

Il agrippa ses hanches, Dieu seul sait quels dommages elle pourrait causer en se tenant debout sur le lit avec un plug anal enfoncé dans le cul... Il la tint encore plus étroitement.

« Est-ce qu’on peut se coucher tôt ce soir ? Je pense que tu es vraiment épuisé, trésor. »

Elle se pourléchait les babines ! Oh mon Dieu ! J’ai vendu mon âme pour un plug anal et la promesse de sexe anal !

Edward éclata de rire. Il la souleva et la fit glisser contre lui. « Tu es insatiable ! Oui, ma petite obsédée sexuelle, on peut se coucher plus tôt ce soir. Et maintenant, pour l’amour du ciel, lâche-moi et laisse-moi t’enlever ce plug, Poupée. »

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le dressing, se retournant à la dernière minute. « Pas question, trésor, je suis en formation, tu te rappelles ? » Et ce disant elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Edward resta planté là, fixant la porte qu’elle venait de refermer. « J’ai créé un monstre et je serai un homme heureux quand ma dernière heure arrivera ! »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre Bella sous la douche.

 

À suivre...

 

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

Milk.


	35. Chapitre 35

Note de la traductrice :  
Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer  
Auteure de People like us : justginger  
Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40  
Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 35

« Est-ce qu'on peut se coucher tôt ce soir ? Je pense que tu es vraiment épuisé, trésor. »  
Elle se pourléchait les babines ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai vendu mon âme pour un plug anal et la promesse de sexe anal !  
Edward éclata de rire. Il la souleva et la fit glisser contre lui. « Tu es insatiable ! Oui, ma petite obsédée sexuelle, on peut se coucher plus tôt ce soir. Et maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel, lâche-moi et laisse-moi t'enlever ce plug, Poupée. »  
Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le dressing, se retournant à la dernière minute. « Pas question, trésor, je suis en formation, tu te rappelles ? » Et ce disant elle disparut dans la salle de bain.  
Edward resta planté là, fixant la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. « J'ai créé un monstre et je serai un homme heureux quand ma dernière heure arrivera ! »  
Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre Bella sous la douche.  
Ils finirent par sortir de la douche quand leurs doigts ressemblèrent à des pruneaux séchés et que l’eau commença à refroidir. Ils enfilèrent des jeans et Bella compléta sa tenue avec un débardeur et un sweat à capuche emprunté à Edward tandis que lui-même optait pour un vieux tee-shirt de The Cure dont il ne voulait pas se défaire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger pour le dîner, trésor ? » Bella se tenait devant le frigo, espérant que la bouffe à l’intérieur allait l’inspirer. Edward s’assit à la table de la cuisine avec une bière.

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement se commander dans un resto ce soir ? »

Bella sourit en signe d’approbation. Ils décidèrent de se commander des plats d’antipasti et ils s’assirent sur la moquette dans la salle de détente, devant le feu de foyer qu’Edward avait allumé. Ils écoutèrent de la musique en mangeant un buffet d’olives, de feta, de champignons grillés, de diverses charcuteries froides, de pain au fromage, de fromages assortis, de même que des raviolis et des linguini alfredo. Ils sirotèrent un vin blanc très frais et jouèrent au Scrabble.

Edward découvrit quelques trucs au sujet de Bella ce soir-là. Elle était perspicace et vive d’esprit, ce qu’il savait déjà, mais il se rendit également compte qu’elle était une tricheuse. Une très mauvaise tricheuse.

Après une tentative particulièrement pathétique de tricherie pour gravir les échelons vers la victoire, il se jeta sur elle.

« Sexube ? Vraiment ? Sexube ? Bella, qu’est-ce que ce putain de sexube veut dire ? » Il l’avait épinglée au sol.

Bella fut prise d’un tel fou rire qu’elle avait peine à respirer. « Euh… c’est un démon succube obnubilé par le sexe ? »

Il éclata de rire et la chatouilla jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à crier. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es aussi mauvaise qu’Emmett. Sauf que tu es une TERRIBLE menteuse ! Tu mens tellement mal que je le sais la minute où tu penses à tricher ! »

Il restèrent allongés sur le tapis, se souriant. Il se pencha sur elle et l’embrassa doucement. « Je t’aime tellement. Devrions-nous aller au lit ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement avec des yeux sombres remplis de luxure.

Bella lécha ses lèvres. « Oui, s’il te plaît. »

La main d’Edward se serra sur sa hanche. « Tu l’as demandé si gentiment, fillette. Tu es pressée ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? » Sa voix était brusque et rauque et elle envoya des frissons d’anticipation le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella. Sa verge était dure et lancinante.

« Je veux que tu me prennes brutalement et je veux que tu m-me, euh… donnes une petite fes-fessée. » Elle était écarlate à présent mais elle se força à le fixer dans les yeux. « J’ai fait des bêtises, » murmura-t-elle. Elle était nerveuse d’exprimer ses besoins de façon aussi éloquente. Est-ce qu’Edward comprendrait ?

Il s’assit et fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Bella, rappelle-toi que nous avons convenu de ne pas jouer de scènes… »

« Je n’ai pas dit que je voulais jouer ! » L’interrompit-elle promptement. « C’est seulement moi, Bella, qui demande à son amant et petit ami Edward d’être un peu agressif et Cro-Magnon avec elle ! »

Elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui tout en le dévisageant. « Je ne suis pas en train de te narguer ou de revenir sur notre accord. J’essaye simplement de te dire ce que je veux, ce dont j’ai besoin. Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ? »

Elle s’immobilisa, tortillant ses doigts et se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait l’air si foutrement exquise et attrayante.

Edward planta ses yeux dans les siens ; il pouvait y voir la vulnérabilité. Elle s’ouvrait à lui. Il se leva lentement et marcha vers elle. Il posa les mains sur son cul qu’il pressa gentiment, ce qui fit glapir Bella. « Est-ce douloureux ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Elle avait refusé de retirer le plug. « Non, ça va. J’aime bien la sensation, en fait. » Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bella, tu peux me faire confiance avec tes fantasmes et tes désirs. Je ne vais pas abuser de ta confiance. » Il se pencha et l’embrassa profondément en l’attirant contre lui, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur son excitation. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« J’ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de nous rendre jusqu’au lit pour le moment, » marmonna-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le mur de fenêtres qui donnaient sur la vaste terrasse, la piscine extérieure et l’immense jardin.

Il dégagea les jambes de Bella et la fit glisser le long de son corps. Il prit son temps pour la déshabiller. Il embrassa sa peau exposée, la caressant délicatement. Bella passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait été dans un état de constante excitation sexuelle avec le plug dans son rectum, lequel bougeait au moindre de ses déplacements. Elle sentit ses jus mouiller sa petite culotte et son jeans. 

« Edward, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de te sentir en moi. » Elle tira la bordure de son tee-shirt et il leva les bras pour qu’elle le lui enlève. Elle s’affaira maladroitement sur sa ceinture et il mit ses mains sur les siennes. « Attends, laisse-moi faire. Retire ton pantalon. Maintenant. » Bella faillit s’évanouir au son de La Voix. Elle était pressée et empotée tandis qu’elle levait les jambes pour sortir de son jeans et de son slip. Elle sentit le plug bouger en elle.

Edward l’attira contre lui et dévora ses lèvres. « Tourne-toi et mets tes mains sur la fenêtre, » gronda-t-il tout près de son oreille. Elle se retourna et plaça ses mains sur la fenêtre, s’arcboutant.

Il donna un léger coup dans ses pieds pour les séparer. « Écarte plus ! » Fut tout ce qu’il dit.

Bella obéit et sentit le plug remuer comme s’il allait sortir. Elle tendit rapidement la main derrière, mais Edward la tapa pour l’empêcher de se toucher.

« J’ai dit de mettre tes mains sur la fenêtre. » Il gloussa de manière presque diabolique. « Ne t’inquiète pas au sujet du plug, Poupée, je vais m’en occuper. Es-tu prête pour moi ? »

Bella pouvait sentir son corps trembler d’anticipation. « Oui ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à la claque qui s’abattit sur ses fesses. Elle glapit pour ensuite gémir bruyamment en sentant le plug s’enfoncer plus loin en elle. « Oh putain ! Baise-moi ! »

Edward rit à nouveau. « Pas encore, mais bientôt ! Alors, tu as été vilaine, n’est-ce pas, Bella ? Hmm ? »

Le cœur de Bella battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. « Très vilaine, Edward. »

« Que devrais-je faire pour remédier à ça ? »

« Donne-moi la fessée et ensuite baise-moi s’il te plaît. De toutes tes forces. »

Edward mordilla son cou. « Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Et ce disant, il la fessa. Il poussait le plug plus loin chaque fois que sa main atterrissait sur le cul de Bella. Elle poussait contre sa main alors qu’il frottait son postérieur et lui administrait quelques coups de plus afin qu’il devienne tout rose. Il l’appuya contre le mur de verre et elle haleta lorsque son corps entra en contact avec le froid de celui-ci.

« J’ai très hâte de fourrer ton cul avec ma bite et de te remplir à pleine capacité. Tu me supplieras de venir en toi à répétition. Tu jouiras tellement de fois pendant que je te pilonne. Je vais baiser ta petite minette avec un vibromasseur en éjaculant dans ton troufignon. » Bella avait l’impression que ses yeux allaient rouler dans leur orbite à la simple écoute des paroles d’Edward. Il mordit son lobe et elle sentit son excitation monter en flèche juste à cause de la façon dont il s’adressait à elle.

« Je suis si proche, Edward ! S’il te plaît, chéri, j’ai besoin de ta queue en moi ! »

Edward plia les genoux et la pénétra en un seul mouvement fluide.

« BORDEL ! EDWARD ! » Cria Bella alors que le plug était poussé en elle, provoquant son orgasme au même moment où Edward se retirait pour ensuite imposer un rythme rapide et profond à ses coups de rein. Il était implacable tandis qu’il bougeait plus vite et butait plus loin. Ils sentirent la tension monter, et peu après ils plongèrent par dessus bord. Edward mit ses mains autour de l’estomac de Bella pour l’empêcher de s’effondrer alors qu’elle sentait ses jambes céder.

Une éternité sembla s’écouler avant qu’ils ne bougent. Edward recula et prit Bella dans ses bras pour la monter à l’étage.

Une fois en haut, il l’emmena dans la chambre et lui enleva le plug qu’il nettoya. Elle reprit une douche en vitesse pendant qu’Edward faisait le lit et allait ranger le vibromasseur et le lubrifiant. 

Bella sortit de la salle de bain et enfila une paire de shorts pour la nuit et un débardeur. Edward lui montra les divers jouets qu’il gardait dans sa chambre et lui donna des instructions sur les différents plugs qui se trouvaient là aussi. Il lui expliqua comment les utiliser et dans quel ordre. Il prit soin de l’éclairer à propos de l’utilisation de lubrifiant et de comment insérer le plug.

Bella fut étonnée de constater qu’à mesure qu’elle parlait avec Edward, elle sentait son embarras disparaître. Il l’avait mise à l’aise très rapidement en s’assurant de ne pas donner un caractère sexuel à leur conversation, mais bien de la garder éducative. Elle lui posa des questions et il lui répondit du mieux qu’il put.

Elle alla préparer une théière et des toasts et ils s’assirent dans le lit et bavardèrent jusqu’aux petites heures du matin. Ce fut l’une des conversations les plus honnêtes qu’elle ait jamais eue avec qui que ce soit.

« As-tu déjà pensé à faire percer une partie de ton corps ? » Edward était allongé avec la tête sur les genoux de Bella qui grattait gentiment son cuir chevelu en sirotant son thé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Comme quelle partie de mon corps ? »

Il gloussa de la voir plisser son nez. « Comme un sourcil, ou un mamelon, ou peut-être ton clitoris ? » 

Elle manqua s’étouffer et il se redressa pour lui tapoter le dos. « Tu es tordu, tu le sais ça ? » Cependant une lueur dansait dans ses yeux. « Je veux dire, j’aime les pinces à mamelons et je pense que j’aimerais essayer les pinces à clito, mais il n’est PAS QUESTION que qui que ce soit n’approche de mon bouton de rose ou de mes boules avec une aiguille ! »

« Tes BOULES ? Oh merde ! Poupée, ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Ça va les vexer ; ils sont tes magnifiques seins ou nichons, ou mes lolos, mais pas des boules ! »

« Alors comment tu appelais ta euh, bite quand tu étais petit ? »

Maintenant elle riait et il avait l’air embarrassé. « Ma mère avait l’habitude d’appeler ça notre zigouigoui ou notre zizi. Ouais, mais mon père nous a pris en aparté un jour, Emmett et moi, je pense que je devais avoir à peu près cinq ans, et il nous a dit que les hommes de la famille Cullen avaient une bite ou une batte, mais qu’il ne fallait pas le dire à Maman. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? » L’espièglerie qui animait Edward fit place au sérieux alors qu’il lançait un regard prudent à Bella.

« Sûr. » Elle se sentit nerveuse tout à coup.

« Qu’est-ce que Jacob t’a fait quand il t’a acculée dans ta chambre ? Tu ne me l’as jamais dit et ça ne fera pas de différence à mes yeux, mais j’aimerais le savoir. »

Bella inspira de manière chancelante et expira lentement. « Il a essayé de – me violer après m’avoir frappée à quelques reprises, mais il n’arrivait pas à bander. C’est assez drôle en fait quand on y pense – le voilà à près d’un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, un genre de grand gorille dont tout le monde avait peur, et il ne parvenait pas à bander. » Elle rit mais c’était davantage pour soulager la tension dans l’air que pour autre chose. Edward et elle étaient assis en tailleur l’un en face de l’autre. Elle se pencha en avant et effleura sa cuisse. « Trésor ? Il ne m’a pas violée avec son pénis, d’accord ? »

Edward sentit la colère et l’effroi bouillir en lui. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? » Il dut faire un effort immense pour garder sa voix neutre. Reste calme ! Reste calme ! Ce n’est pas le moment de perdre les pédales, ducon, tu lui as demandé qu’elle te raconte ! Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bella baissa les yeux sur sa main qui reposait sur la jambe d’Edward. « Il, euh, il a utilisé ses doigts pour déchirer mon hymen et ensuite il – a utilisé une bougie que j’avais à côté de mon lit… » Elle ne pleura pas cette fois et elle pouvait sentir qu’elle était en contrôle de ses émotions, aussi leva-t-elle les yeux vers son visage révolté.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! » Il l’attira dans ses bras. « Oh Seigneur ! Si seulement j’avais pu… si seulement je… Putain ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… il y a tant de choses que je voudrais dire… » Elle l’enveloppa de ses bras et le berça.

« Ça va, Edward ! Je sais tout ça. Il y a un bon côté à l’histoire, tu sais, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il recula et la regarda, en état de choc. « QUOI ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Bordel de merde, il t’a VIOLÉE, Isabella ! Il t’a fait du mal ! »

Bella demeura silencieuse, le laissant vociférer pendant quelques minutes. Elle savait qu’il avait besoin d’évacuer son trop plein d’émotions. Quand il fut calmé, elle prit sa main. « Écoute-moi. Il a fini par s’effondrer sur mon lit, assommé par l’alcool, et j’en ai profité pour m’habiller, faire ma valise et quitter la maison de mon père. J’ai commencé une thérapie à l’époque où j’étudiais à l’École des Beaux-Arts, après avoir essayé de fréquenter un garçon et paniqué quand il a voulu me toucher. Il s’appelait Paul et il était adorable ; il m’a suggéré de demander de l’aide à propos de mes… problèmes. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté les détails de mon expérience avec Jacob ou quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait voir que quelque chose n’allait pas chez moi. 

Alors j’ai pris rendez-vous à la clinique sur le campus et j’ai demandé à être vue par un thérapeute. J’ai commencé à aller mieux et j’ai appris des choses à propos de moi. De bonnes choses. J’ai appris à m’aimer, bien que j’aie encore du chemin à parcourir pour apprendre à ne pas me blâmer quand des trucs se produisent. »

Elle dévisagea Edward en lui souriant. Il s’inquiétait tellement pour elle ; elle pouvait sentir le stress émaner de lui. « T’avoir dans ma vie est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Edward. Tu m’as montré que je mérite d’être aimée et traitée comme une princesse. Je suis gâtée pourrie avec toi et j’aime ça. Tu m’as montré, depuis le peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble, que je ne suis pas un bien endommagé. Le fait que tu m’aimes est tellement surréaliste. Merci d’être mon meilleur ami, Edward. »

Elle se pencha et l’embrassa doucement.

Ses épaules se détendirent et il dit sur un ton plus léger, « Ça me fait foutrement plaisir, Mlle Swan. Assure-toi seulement qu’Alice ne t’entende pas m’appeler ainsi – il y aurait effusion de sang ! »

Ils rirent doucement. « Merci de t’être confiée à moi, Poupée. »

Ils s’allongèrent dans le lit. Bella reposait sur la poitrine d’Edward, ses jambes en travers des siennes. Edward l’entoura de ses bras et ils discutèrent de ses préparatifs pour son prochain film et du calendrier qu’il devrait très probablement suivre. Ils parlèrent aussi des plans de Bella pour la semaine à venir jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence son nouvel emploi. Elle lui donna des détails sur la galerie d’art où elle allait travailler sous la supervision de Mona, la propriétaire.

« Je t’empêche de te consacrer à ton art, » fit-il remarquer en embrassant ses cheveux. 

Elle embrassa sa poitrine. « Mais non, idiot. Je vais me rattraper quand je serai de retour à mon appartement, mais en ce moment, je suis où je veux être. Tout ce que je veux est juste ici. »

Edward éteignit la lampe de chevet et ils s’endormirent.

ooo

Bella se réveilla avec l’estomac noué. Elle savait que c’était parce qu’il s’en allait le jour suivant, et une fois encore, elle éprouva le besoin de mettre ses émotions en sourdine. De s’éloigner de lui avant qu’il ne parte. Mais elle était déterminée à combattre cette peur ancestrale d’être laissée derrière, d’être oubliée. Car c’était ça qu’elle avait vécu enfant ; les gens autour d’elle s’étaient comportés comme s’ils avaient oublié sa présence.

Le proverbe loin des yeux, loin du cœur semblait s’appliquer à ses parents, à ses enseignants, et même à ses pairs. Elle avait entendu des tonnes de variantes de la phrase ‘Oh, Bella, je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais là !’ de la part de son entourage.

Edward reposait sur sa poitrine, ses bras la tenant toujours solidement par la taille. Elle gisait à demi sur son dos et il était presque étendu sur elle. 

Elle sortit une main de sous les draps et la fit courir gentiment dans ses magnifiques cheveux en bataille. Elle contempla les singulières nuances de brun, d’auburn et de cuivre – qui rappelaient le feuillage automnale des arbres à l’extérieur. 

Edward fredonnait contre son mamelon dans son sommeil. Bella réalisa qu’elle était encore nue et les souvenirs de la nuit remontèrent à sa mémoire. 

Elle rougit en se remémorant qu’elle avait eu l’audace de vouloir essayer le sexe anal avec Edward. Elle se rendit compte que plus elle exprimait ses désirs par des mots, plus il était facile pour elle d’utiliser sa voix pour lui dire ce qu’elle voulait.

Edward commença à se réveiller et il enfouit son visage entre ses seins. Sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures chatouilla et gratta gentiment sa peau. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent un sein ; il gémit et sa langue jaillit hors de sa bouche pour lécher le téton à sa portée. Celui-ci durcit instantanément tandis que les lèvres d’Edward l’emprisonnaient et commençaient à le sucer. Il déplaça une main vers le bas et la posa pesamment sur le pubis de Bella. Son pouce effleura ses petites lèvres ; il trouva son clitoris et entreprit de le stimuler. Bella se cabra et tira les cheveux qu’elle caressait depuis un moment.

« Espèce de petit pervers ! Est-ce la première chose qui te vient à l’esprit ? Tu aurais pu m’embrasser sur la bouche avant d’attenter à ma pudeur ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle tout en mouvant ses hanches en rythme avec son pouce.

Edward réagit en souriant contre son mamelon et en recourbant ses doigts dans ses replis, en introduisant deux plus loin à l’intérieur de son centre aussi chaud qu’une fournaise tandis que son pouce continuait de s’acharner sur son bouton nerveux. Le doux baiser qu’il prodiguait à son téton se changea en morsure. Bella siffla et rua des hanches vers le haut pour essayer d’approfondir la pénétration.

Edward lui lança un sourire espiègle en se redressant et s’appuyant sur le coude du bras qui ne s’affairait pas sur elle. « Bonjour, ma Bella. Est-ce que tu veux avoir plus ? Hmm ? Tu peux me le dire et je vais stopper ou bien je peux aider à soulager tes tiraillements. Tu es si mouillée pour moi, Poupée. »

Bella lâcha les draps qu’elle serrait de ses poings et s’agrippa à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient enflammés. « Ne me taquine pas ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Edward se mit à rire. « Ah, ma petite grincheuse est de retour. Voyons voir si je peux te rendre de meilleure humeur, d’accord ? »

Il se positionna sur elle et retira ses doigts de sa chatte – elle émit un sifflement de protestation à la sensation de vide qui s’ensuivit, mais alors elle haleta en le voyant caresser sa verge avec sa main dont les doigts étaient recouverts de ses fluides. Il guida ensuite son sexe engorgé en elle et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. « Tu es si étroite, chérie. Et si chaude. Putain que tu es belle, ma Bella. Je pourrais demeurer enfoui en toi comme ça pour toujours. Peux-tu me sentir en toi ? Peux-tu sentir ce que tu me fais ? »

Edward ne cessa pas de lui susurrer des petits mots doux alors qu’il établissait un rythme tranquille tout en embrassant et caressant son visage, son cou et ses seins.

Bella fondit dans ses bras. Une fois encore, il joua de son corps comme d’un instrument. Il l’amena au bord d’un gouffre de volupté à répétition avant de finalement la laisser tomber dedans, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir alors que de son côté, il contractait les muscles en faisant gicler sa semence en elle.

Elle demeura étendue sans bouger, son visage caché dans son cou, respirant profondément, comme si c’était lui qu’elle voulait respirer.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et serra étroitement ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

« Edward… » En prononçant ces mots, elle pouvait entendre la tristesse et la désolation dans sa voix.

Il ne s’éloigna pas et ne la rejeta pas, pas plus qu’il ne lui dit d’arrêter d’être puérile. Il la colla contre lui et les tourna doucement tous les deux de façon à ce qu’elle se retrouve par-dessus lui, chevauchant ses hanches toujours jointes aux siennes. Soudainement, il sentit un pincement de cœur et sa respiration devint saccadée. Pour la première fois de sa carrière d’acteur, Edward n’était pas reconnaissant d’avoir du travail dans un film.

Il faut que je sois fort ! Il faut que je sois fort pour elle, pour nous ! Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge. 

Il la berça tendrement dans ses bras tout en embrassant ses cheveux, la laissant verser des larmes en silence. Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent et elle bougea pour embrasser sa bouche. Edward lui retourna son baiser et entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa ses paupières et ses joues. Il ne cessa pas de l’embrasser tant qu’il ne la vit pas sourire.

« La voilà enfin, ma Bella heureuse et radieuse de beauté. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et elle pouffa de rire en sentant sa verge redevenir dure en elle.

Sarah Cope, l’aide ménagère d’Edward, et son mari Reggie travaillaient pour les Cullen depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient été fous de joie quand Edward leur avait offert les postes d’aide ménagère et de jardinier/gardien de sécurité lorsqu’il avait fait construire sa maison. Ils vivaient dans un cottage à l’autre bout de la propriété, ce qui leur permettait de laisser son intimité à Edward et d’avoir la leur tout en restant assez près pour accourir dès qu’Edward avait besoin d’eux. 

Sarah avait été ravie quand Edward lui avait téléphoné la semaine précédente pour lui demander de s’assurer que le frigo soit bien approvisionné. Il avait aussi demandé que Reggie et elle ne se manifestent pas trop à la villa jusqu’à mardi matin. Il n’avait pas dit pourquoi, mais un rapide coup de fil à son amie et ancienne employeuse Esme avait résolu le mystère : Edward avait une petite amie.

Reggie avait parlé sévèrement à son épouse ce matin avant qu’elle ne quitte le cottage pour se rendre à la résidence principale. « Tu es aussi friponne qu’Esme ! Je ne veux pas te voir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas au sujet de cette fille, est-ce que tu m’entends ? Laisse-la tranquille. »

Elle lui avait souri de façon impénitente. « Je suis juste contente qu’il ne soit pas gay, mon cher. Je me faisais du souci pour lui. Ce garçon est si populaire et beau gosse, mais il n’avait jamais ramené quelqu’un chez lui avant ! Esme et Carlisle ont l’air de l’aimer. Et quel soulagement de savoir que ce n’est pas une starlette ou une pouffiasse comme celles avec qui nous le voyons dans tous ces magazines à potins ! »

Son mari avait secoué la tête. « Tu devrais arrêter d’acheter tous ces torchons ! Les conneries qu’ils peuvent écrire là-dedans, c’est pas possible ! »

Sarah nettoya la cuisine et ramassa les vêtements éparpillés dans la salle de détente en souriant car elle savait que son protégé n’était plus seul. Elle alla porter les vêtements dans la buanderie et mit la machine à laver en marche. Lorsqu’elle entendit la douche couler à l’étage, elle commença à préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux. 

Elle coupa des fruits et les parsema de yaourt et de miel dans les bols puis elle prépara des œufs avec du pain grillé et du bacon. Elle était certaine que les jeunes gens seraient affamés quand ils descendraient à la cuisine.

Edward et Bella apparurent quelques minutes plus tard et Edward la salua avec une étreinte et une bise sur la joue qui la fit rougir. Bella fit un bruit éloquent qui disait qu’elle savait parfaitement comment devait se sentir la dame plus âgée. 

« Sarah, voici Bella Swan, ma petite amie. Bella, je te présente Sarah Cope. Elle et son mari Reggie gèrent cet endroit pour moi. »

Bella rougit et sourit à la petite femme potelée debout au comptoir. Sarah était jolie avec son teint pêche et crème et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Ses cheveux gris étaient courts et bouclés. Elle était habillée de manière décontractée avec un jeans et une blouse à manche longue.

Elle sourit à Bella et tendit les bras pour l’étreindre. « Bonjour, Bella. C’est tellement merveilleux de rencontrer une amie d’Edward. J’espère qu’il a été un gentleman. »

Edward rit et guida Bella à la table de la cuisine. « Sarah a essayé de nous inculquer de bonnes manières depuis que nous étions adolescents ! Reggie et elle travaillaient pour mes parents avant. Quand nous avons tous quitté la maison, j’ai décidé de les prendre avec moi pour pouvoir garder un œil sur eux ! »

« Tu n’as pas reçu assez de fessées quand tu étais gamin, jeune homme ! Petit effronté ! » Le gronda Sarah en lui versant du café, ne se gênant pas pour ébouriffer ses cheveux au passage.

Bella manqua tomber de sa chaise tellement elle riait. « Vous avez tellement raison, Sarah. Il aurait dû bénéficier de quelques fessées supplémentaires ! »

Edward lui lança un regard faussement mauvais. « Si tu tiens à tes fesses… »

Bella pouffa et remua un doigt dans sa direction. « Désolée, Sparky, j’ai un laisser-passer gratuit pour un mois… » Elle reporta son attention sur le délicieux contenu de l’assiette devant elle. Elle sursauta en sentant la main d’Edward sur sa cuisse. 

« J’ai une très bonne mémoire, mon Isabella. Tu ferais bien de t’en souvenir, » murmura-t-il en souriant d’un air satisfait alors qu’elle déglutissait bruyamment.

Elle s’empressa de boire un peu de café et l’ignora pendant un moment. Sarah vint les rejoindre et remit une feuille de papier, un trousseau de clés et une télécommande à Edward. 

« Ça a été livré ce matin pour toi. » Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci, Sarah. » Il poussa le tout vers Bella. « Tiens, Poupée, » dit-il en lui souriant de plus belle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« C’est un trousseau de clés pour la maison, de même que les codes de sécurité du système d’alarme et des lumières à l’extérieur et la télécommande du garage afin que tu puisses y laisser ton véhicule à l’avenir. »

« Pourquoi ai-je besoin de tout ça ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Je veux que tu emménages avec moi ! Voulait-il lui dire, mais à la place il se contenta de lui sourire et dit calmement. « Je veux que tu te sentes à l’aise d’aller et venir à ta guise. »

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes et finit par sourire. « Merci, Edward. C’est très attentionné de ta part. Je ferai faire un double de mes clés pour toi, tu sais, juste au cas… » Elle rougit encore.

« Merci, chérie, mais je me sentirais également mieux si tu faisais faire des doubles pour Alice ou Rosie, tu sais, pour quand je ne suis pas là. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Il retint son souffle ; penserait-elle qu’il était trop protecteur ou trop dominateur ?

« Ouais, c’est une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais demander à Alice si elle veut garder un trousseau d’urgence. »

Il sourit de soulagement. Au moins quelqu’un aurait accès à son appartement. Il s’arrangerait pour téléphoner à Emmett aussi, histoire que Rosalie et lui puissent garder un œil sur Bella durant son absence. Il savait que son frère et sa belle-sœur étaient devenus très protecteurs vis-à-vis de Bella. La compagnie d’Emmett était située non loin du lieu de travail de Bella et de son appartement.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé de manger, ils décidèrent de sortir de la maison et de passer la journée ensemble. Edward les conduisit à un parc à environ quinze minutes de sa villa. Il prit une couverture dans le coffre de sa Volvo. Le parc était désert à cette heure de la journée et le temps était légèrement frisquet. Ils s’allongèrent sur la courtepointe, bavardant et se touchant, et Edward s’endormit avec la tête sur les cuisses de Bella. Elle fit négligemment courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en lisant un bouquin. 

À suivre…

Pas l’endroit idéal pour terminer un chapitre, j’en conviens, mais il est 2h30 du matin et mon cerveau commence sérieusement à fonctionner au ralenti…

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	36. Chapitre 36

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 36

 

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils décidèrent de sortir de la maison et de passer la journée ensemble. Edward les conduisit à un parc à environ quinze minutes de sa villa. Il prit une couverture dans le coffre de sa Volvo. Le parc était désert à cette heure de la journée et le temps était légèrement frisquet. Ils s'allongèrent sur la courtepointe, bavardant et se touchant, et Edward s'endormit avec la tête sur les cuisses de Bella. Elle fit négligemment courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en lisant un bouquin.

Quand Edward se réveilla, ils allèrent faire faire des doubles des clés de l’appartement, et ensuite ils se rendirent dans un petit resto de quartier pour prendre un déjeuner tardif.

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi dans la salle de détente. Edward alluma un feu et s’assit au piano, jouant tout son répertoire pour Bella. Ils invitèrent Alice et Jasper ainsi qu’Emmett et Rosalie pour un dîner relax, et ensemble ils passèrent une soirée remplie de rires.

Bella avait décidé de rester chez Edward jusqu’à ce que son camion soit prêt, ce qui le combla de joie, lui qui avait craint qu’elle refuse son offre.

Jasper l’attira à l’écart après le repas, tandis qu’ils s’apprêtaient à jouer une partie de billard.

« Comment vont les choses ? »

Edward sourit. « Bien. Non, en fait ça va super entre nous. On apprend à se connaître et je crois que ce ‘temps d’arrêt’ va nous être très bénéfique. Nous avons besoin d’établir une base solide à notre relation, et je pense que passer un mois sans jouer va nous aider à y parvenir. »

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de sourire. « C’est génial ! Bien que tu risques de ronger ton frein après quelques semaines. Tu as passé du temps loin de la salle de jeux avant, mais contrôler le côté Dom de ta nature ne sera pas de la tarte puisque ce n’est pas un truc qu’on peut cacher. »

Edward se remémora la nuit précédente et éclata de rire. « Ouais ben, je pense pas que ce soit de moi dont nous ayons à nous soucier – elle est déjà en train de repousser un peu les limites ! Il semblerait que quand on la pousse assez, ma petite Bella peut être très vocale et exigeante en ce qui concerne la satisfaction de ses besoins. Crois-moi, je ne m’en plains pas, mais maintenant je souhaiterais juste que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, tu vois ? »

Jasper posa une main sur son épaule. « Edward ? Ça ne devient pas plus facile avec le temps. C’est comme ça lorsqu’on est amoureux, mon ami. La douleur, ce pincement de cœur qu’on ressent quand on doit se séparer de l’autre, même pour une courte durée, est là en permanence. C’est un peu plus facile si tu te gardes occupé. Mais c’est plus dur quand il se fait tard la nuit, ou que tu vois un truc que tu sais qu’elle aimerait ou détesterait. » Il enleva sa main et sourit à l’expression aigre d’Edward. « Au moins nous avons la compagnie l’un de l’autre. »

Emmett vint se joindre à eux sur ces entrefaites et devina le sujet de la conversation rien que par la mine déconfite d’Edward. « Est-ce que par hasard mon petit frère va s’ennuyer de sa petite Belly ? » Il leva un doigt et le pointa sous le menton d’Edward qui riposta en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras. « Fiche-moi la paix, Em ! »

Emmett ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, Edward, Maman serait tellement fière de toi ! »

« Tu m’as appris tout ce que je sais, alors tu devrais le savoir ! » Rétorqua Edward.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde fut parti, Edward et Bella tentèrent de s’isoler du monde extérieur une fois encore en se perdant l’un dans l’autre. Ils prirent leur bain ensemble dans l’énorme baignoire de la salle de bain d’Edward et firent l’amour à plusieurs reprises.

Bella se réveilla une fois au milieu de la nuit en sentant une pluie de baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules, alors que les mains d’Edward cherchaient avidement ses seins et son sexe. 

Mercredi matin arriva trop vite et sembla s’écouler à la vitesse de l’éclair. Edward avait une réunion avec son agent et demanda à Bella de ne pas se manifester pendant qu’il était là. Il ne voulait pas révéler leur relation au grand jour tout de suite. Il savait comment les journalistes et les agents pouvaient se servir des gens pour un peu de publicité supplémentaire.

Il ne voulait pas exposer Bella à cette partie de sa vie pour l’instant. Il savait que plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ils couraient la chance de se faire prendre en photo par des paparazzis qui auraient tôt fait d’identifier Bella, mais s’il pouvait différer ce moment, il le ferait.

Bella passa du temps dans la salle de gym pendant qu’Edward était occupé. Elle avait accepté de s’entraîner cinq fois par semaine. Edward lui avait également demandé d’adhérer à un cours de yoga et il lui avait préparé un programme d’exercices facile à suivre.

Avant qu’elle ne le réalise, il était en train d’empaqueter ses derniers vêtements et articles de toilette et elle préparait un dîner léger pour quatre car Alice et Jasper allaient se joindre à eux avant qu’une voiture ne vienne recueillir les deux acteurs pour les conduire à l’aéroport.

Alice entra et Bella vit la différence chez son amie. Elle était calme et paraissait plus petite et plus frêle. Bella regarda Jasper qui se contenta de lui sourire et de secouer subrepticement la tête. Elle s’avança vers lui pour l’étreindre. « Ne t’en fais pas, elle est toujours comme ça quand je dois m’absenter. Elle va rebondir demain, » murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui retournant son étreinte.

Edward pénétra dans la cuisine et fit un câlin à sa sœur. « Jazz, mec, enlève tes putains de mains de sur ma nana ! Une seule ne te suffit pas ? »

Jasper et Edward gardèrent la conversation légère grâce à leurs plaisanteries et taquineries jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent le téléphone de la sécurité sonner. Edward y répondit et se tourna vers les autres. « La voiture est arrivée, » dit-il. Il attrapa la main de Bella et l’entraîna dans le corridor jusqu’au hall d’entrée. C’est là qu’il l’attira dans ses bras. « Je t’aime tellement. Tu me manques déjà et je t’appellerai dès que l’avion aura atterri, d’accord ? »

Bella ne pleura pas. Elle se dégagea et leva la tête vers lui, son visage traversé par un large sourire. « Tu ferais mieux de garder tes mains très loin de ces catins d’Hollywood, comme les surnomme Sarah ! »

Elle s’empara de son poignet et fit courir sa main sur sa manchette en cuir. Puis elle l’attira vers elle et lui murmura à l’oreille, « À l’Infini, Sparky... » 

« Rendez-vous dans deux semaines, mon Amour. »

Jasper arriva dans le hall et serra Bella en vitesse, puis Edward et lui quittèrent les lieux.

Elle tenta d’ignorer le pincement lancinant dans son cœur et la boule dans sa gorge et elle prépara une théière qu’elle apporta dans la salle de détente avec une boîte de Kleenex.

Elle était toujours déconcertée de voir son amie recroquevillée sur le canapé, les larmes ruisselant sans arrêt sur ses joues alors que son petit corps se convulsait de sanglots. 

Bella s’empressa de déposer le plateau et prit Alice dans ses bras. « Que se passe-t-il, Ali ? »

Alice la regarda et gémit, « JE VEUX J-J-JASPER ! »

Bella s’efforça de cacher son sourire. Alice avait le don pour tout dramatiser et réagir avec excès. De toute évidence, Edward n’était pas le seul acteur dans la famille.

« Allons, Alice. S’il te plaît, arrête de pleurer comme ça ! Veux-tu rester avec moi ce soir ? Comme ça demain nous pourrons – euh – nous pourrons aller faire un peu de shopping. Peut-être déjeuner sur les quais. Tu pourras me montrer les environs... » Bella songea que si la corruption fonctionnait avec les enfants et avec Emmett, ça valait le coup d’essayer avec Alice.

Alice renifla bruyamment et se moucha, puis elle dévisagea Bella plus attentivement. « Aller courir les magasins, vraiment ? Tu dois me laisser t’habiller demain, et tu dois suivre le rythme cette fois, et ne pas te plaindre à propos de tes pieds... » Bella sourit et hocha la tête. Ça allait être deux très longues semaines.

Le reste de la semaine fut bien occupé alors qu’une forme de routine s’installait dans les journées de Bella. Lorsqu’Alice avait découvert que son amie faisait de l’exercice, elle s’était immédiatement arrangée pour que son entraîneur personnel évalue la forme physique de Bella et lui fasse un programme sur mesure qu’elle pourrait suivre facilement. Alice s’était aussi pointée chez elle à 6h tous les autres matins de la semaine pour s’entraîner avec elle.

Kate et Garrett les emmenèrent dîner à l’extérieur vendredi soir et Bella fut touchée de voir comment ils l’avaient acceptée dans leur cercle. Elle trouva même le courage de leur poser des questions qu’elle n’aurait pas osé poser avant car elle se serait sentie mal à l’aise. Garrett était gentil et compréhensif. Il était également vif d’esprit et très charmant, et Bella l’écouta avec une attention soutenue alors qu’il lui expliquait les subtilités du style de vie BDSM. Elle raconta à Kate qu’elle avait décidé d’essayer le sexe anal et celle-ci se montra encourageante et lui donna quelques conseils. 

Chaque soir, elle pensait à Edward en retirant le plug qu’elle utilisait. Même si elle était presque constamment dans un état d’excitation sexuelle avec le plug inséré en elle, elle avait essayé de se masturber, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre le cœur n’y était pas. 

Edward était encore en pré-production et en répétitions, et bien qu’il soit fatigué, il parlait à Bella pendant des heures tous les soirs. Il devait aussi faire la promotion du film à venir et se livrer à quelques séances de photos, et Bella combattait la vague de jalousie qu’elle ressentait quand il parlait de la fille avec qui il avait une histoire d’amour dans son plus récent film et en compagnie de qui il allait apparaître lors d’une cérémonie de remise de prix la semaine suivante. 

Samedi matin, Bella s’installa dans le jardin pour lire un nouveau bouquin choisi parmi la vaste bibliothèque d’Edward.

Son téléphone sonna et elle entendit la voix tonitruante d’Emmett à l’autre bout du fil. « Hé, petite B, tu fais quoi en ce moment ? »

« Pas grand chose, Em. » Elle sourit au son de sa voix.

« Eh bien, prépare-toi, mon cœur. Je m’en viens te chercher et je serai dans les parages dans une vingtaine de minutes. Rose vient aussi ; on s’en va en ville et vous, les filles, allez passer la journée au spa pendant que je termine les améliorations sur ton camion. »

« Mais... »

« Tu ferais mieux d’être prête, Belly ; si je dois te prendre en petite nuisette pour t’emmener, je le ferai. » Il éclata de rire après avoir proféré sa sombre menace.

Le regard effrayé de Bella fit le tour du jardin, et ensuite elle passa en revue sa tenue constituée d’un short de garçon et d’un haut débardeur, et même si elle s’était recouverte d’une épaisse liseuse en laine, elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander si par hasard le frère d’Edward n’était pas déjà dans les parages en train de l’épier.

« Belly... ? Le compteur est en marche et il ne te reste que quinze minutes ! » S’esclaffa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« MERDE ! » Bella se précipita en haut des marches et croisa une Sarah étonnée de la voir courir comme une folle pour aller mettre un sous-vêtement, une paire de jeans slim et la nouvelle tunique dénichée dans la collection d’Alice. Elle se lava le visage et se fit une natte tressée à la française. Elle compléta sa tenue par des ballerines et sortit de la chambre au moment où elle entendait la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et Emmett bondir dans l’escalier.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant l’expression déçue d’Emmett en constatant qu’elle était habillée.

« Aaaahhhww, Belllllla, tu n’es pas drôle ! Moi qui m’attendais à devoir te sortir d’ici en tenue d’Ève... » Il bougea ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Quel petit vicieux tu fais, Em. Je te jure, vous les Cullen, vous n’êtes qu’une bande de pervers ! » Elle sortit un survêtement à capuchon du placard. « Allons-y, Emmy, avant que ta femme ne se demande ce que nous foutons tous les deux dans ma chambre ! »

Il redescendit l’escalier par bonds en entraînant Bella à sa suite, et cette dernière parvint à l’avertir juste à temps, au milieu des marches, qu’elle allait trébucher ; les mains d’Emmett jaillirent pour l’attraper dans sa chute. Il secoua la tête et la prit dans ses bras pour descendre la volée de marches restantes.

« Putain, je suis désolé, B ! J’ai oublié quel défi ça représente pour toi de descendre un escalier. Est-ce que ça va ? » Il la fit asseoir sur la dernière marche et s’agenouilla devant elle pour examiner ses chevilles.

Elle secoua la tête et gémit. « Je n’ai rien de cassé. Il faut seulement que tu te rappelles que tu ne peux pas me traîner à ta suite en bas ou en haut des escaliers, ou n’importe où, d’ailleurs. Okay ? »

Sarah apparut pour voir ce qui se passait. « Emmett McCarty Cullen, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Debout à proximité, les mains sur les hanches, elle le fustigea du regard.

Bella ne put réprimer un fou rire en voyant son imposant ami essayer de se faire tout petit devant la femme qui mesurait à peine un mètre cinquante.

« Je m’excuse. » Il prit un air de chien battu et Bella vit que Sarah était en train de se laisser attendrir.

« Bon d’accord, trésor. Bella sait que tu n’avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Tu dois juste faire plus attention. » Elle l’étreignit et Emmett fit un clin d’œil à Bella dans le dos de l’aide ménagère.

En quittant la villa, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille, « Et voilà comment on s’y prend pour amadouer cette chère Sarah ! »

Alice était là elle aussi et elle dévisagea Bella de la tête aux pieds alors que celle-ci montait à l’arrière du véhicule. 

« Quoi ? »

« Pfff ! Ça ira, mais c’est quoi ce putain de sweat à capuche ? T’as un sérieux besoin de vestes. C’est la prochaine chose qu’on va te dénicher. »

« Alice, je t’en prie. Je ne veux plus faire la tournée des boutiques ! La semaine prochaine, d’accord ? S’il te plaît - mes pieds ont besoin d’une pause ! »

Rosalie et Alice l’ignorèrent et commencèrent à parler à propos de la visite au spa. Bella rencontra l’expression amusée d’Emmett dans le rétroviseur. « Laisse tomber, petite B, t’es pas de taille contre Alice. » Elle lui tira la langue et il gloussa tout seul.

Même si Edward lui manquait terriblement, elle appréciait la compagnie des autres membres de sa famille, tout chahuteurs qu’ils soient, et la journée passa rapidement.

Ce soir-là, elle reçut plusieurs textos d’Edward. Il était à un événement mondain durant lequel il allait présenter un prix à un jeune acteur. Elle était contente que Jasper soit avec lui à cette soirée, néanmoins elle savait que ce n’était pas lui qui co-présentait la récompense avec Edward, mais bien plutôt une jeune chanteuse ultra sexy. Elle fit le tour de la maison pour s’assurer que toutes les portes étaient bien verrouillées, puis elle monta à l’étage.

Son sac était rempli avec ses effets personnels, et prêt pour son retour à l’appartement. Elle laissait beaucoup de vêtements chez Edward, et les fringues offertes par Alice étaient déjà chez elle, si bien que son bagage était très léger. Elle avait noté que ses petites culottes et autres accessoires de lingerie étaient rangés dans les tiroirs de la commode qu’Edward lui avait assignés. Elle sourit. Elle avait hâte de le voir dans une dizaine de jours et de déambuler devant lui dans ses tenues affriolantes.

Elle sortit un tee-shirt qu’elle avait porté les quelques nuits précédentes. Il était imprégné de l’odeur d’Edward. Elle l’avait récupéré du panier à linge sale une fois qu’il fut parti mercredi soir. C’était un vieux tee-shirt gris avec le nom CULLEN imprimé en noir dans le dos. Elle grimpa dans le lit et lui envoya un message pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant d’éteindre la lampe de chevet. Elle s’allongea sur son côté du lit et serra son oreiller tout contre elle.

Les prochains dix jours sans lui semblèrent s’étirer à l’infini alors qu’elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Emmett vint lui livrer son camion dimanche juste après l’heure du déjeuner. 

Il lui dit que ça allait lui coûter un dîner le week-end suivant. Elle accepta volontiers. Rosalie et Emmett allaient lui manquer pendant qu’elle serait chez elle.

Emmett la souleva de terre pour lui faire un câlin. « Tu m’appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m’entends, B ? Edward me tuera s’il t’arrive quelque chose. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es pire qu’une vieille bonne femme ! Ça va aller, Em ! Et je promets de vous appeler aussitôt que j’arriverai à l’appartement. » Elle roula des yeux et planta un baiser mouillé sur sa joue. « Je te répète que ça va aller, et puis Alice a un double de mes clés – va maintenant ! »

Elle lui fit signe de partir en balayant l’air de ses mains et se rendit à l’intérieur pour chercher son sac. Sarah avait préparé des sacs de provisions pour elle. Elle avait insisté que les fruits et les légumes allaient finir dans la poubelle si elle ne les prenait pas et elle s’était également assurée qu’elle emporte des mets déjà cuisinés... au cas où.

Avant de partir, Bella se rendit au cottage pour faire ses au revoir. Reggie et Sarah avaient été merveilleux avec elle durant l’absence d’Edward. Sarah s’était souciée d’elle comme une mère poule et Reggie s’était assuré qu’elle soit en sécurité dans la maison.

Ils s’étreignirent et lui firent promettre de les appeler une fois rentrée chez elle.

Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue au moment de faire démarrer son camion. Il lui apparut évident qu’Emmett ne s’était pas contenté de faire un changement d’huile et de remplacer les bougie d’allumage ! ‘Le chef’ rugissait comme un tigre sur roues et lorsque Bella appuya sur la pédale de frein, elle faillit passer à travers le pare-brise !

Elle remarqua aussi qu’elle avait un nouveau radio/lecteur de CD dont le son était sensas ! Elle aurait vraiment dû être fâchée contre Emmett et Rosalie et elle était déterminée à découvrir le prix réel de toutes les réparations afin de les rembourser.

Elle arriva chez elle juste après 16h et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Le bloc appartements avait l’air encore plus miteux que dans son souvenir alors qu’elle pénétrait dans le building, mais par contre son camion se fondait parfaitement dans le décor environnant. 

Elle mit ses vêtements de côté et rangea la nourriture dans le congélateur. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et fit le tour du proprio. L’appartement était tellement plus attrayant maintenant qu’il était meublé et frais peint. Mais elle ne se sentait pas comme chez elle, comme à la maison.

La maison, c’était l’endroit où Edward se trouvait. Il l’avait appelée ce matin mais ils n’avaient parlé que très brièvement. Il était occupé et la conversation n’avait duré qu’une minute. Il avait promis de la rappeler ce soir. Bella appela Rosalie et Sarah pour leur dire qu’elle était chez elle et que tout allait bien.

Elle troqua son jeans pour un pantalon de yoga et son haut par un vieux chandail en coton molletonné et elle s’apprêtait à aller dans la chambre transformée en studio pour peindre un peu lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils ; elle ne connaissait personne dans la ville. Elle marcha d’un pas prudent vers la porte et elle s’assura que le verrou de sécurité était en place avant de l’entrouvrir. 

Une jeune femme se tenait de l’autre côté. Elle était grande et très belle avec des cheveux roux flamboyants.

« Bonjour ! Je t’ai entendu arriver ! Je suis ta voisine de palier. Je m’appelle Vicky. » Elle souriait à Bella et tenait une plante en pot dans sa main.

« Bonjour. Attends une seconde, je vais t’ouvrir. » Bella ouvrit la porte et la barrière de sécurité et fit entrer son invitée à l’intérieur.

« Je m’appelle Bella. » Elle sourit et serra la main de Vicky.

« Salut, Bella. Oh ! J’aime ce que tu as fait avec ton appart ! Tiens, c’est pour toi. » Elle lui tendit la plante.

« Merci. Mon petit ami et sa famille ont fait la plupart des améliorations – à vrai dire ils ont tout fait. Prendrais-tu un café ? »

Vicky sourit. « Oui, avec joie. »

Elles s’assirent sur la causeuse avec leurs tasses et Bella servit quelques-uns des muffins que Sarah lui avait donnés pour emporter. 

Vicky vivait dans le building depuis deux ans avec Jim, son ami de cœur. Elle semblait plutôt gentille et invita Bella à souper chez elle la semaine suivante.

Vicky et Jim étaient ensemble depuis environ quatre ans et travaillaient tous les deux en ville. Vicky était directrice du marketing dans une petite entreprise papetière. Lorsqu’elle s’informa au sujet d’Edward, quelque chose incita Bella à demeurer vague. Elle expliqua simplement que ‘Ed’, son amoureux, était souvent en voyage d’affaire et qu’ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.

Vicky retourna chez elle peu après et Bella remit le système de sécurité en place après son départ.

À minuit, Edward n’avait toujours pas téléphoné et Bella décida de lui envoyer un texto avant de se mettre au lit. 

Deux heures plus tard, elle n’était pas encore parvenue à fermer l’œil. Elle se tourna et se retourna et finalement elle abandonna l’idée de s’endormir. Elle prit son carnet de croquis et ses crayons et s’installa sur le sofa avec une couverture. Tandis que sa main survolait les pages, elle se sentit relaxer. Les sons de la ville étaient étranges et elle n’était pas habituée au bruit de la circulation et aux occasionnels hurlements et aboiements de chiens qu’elle pouvait entendre.

Elle se sentit devenir somnolente et s’allongea sur le divan, décidant de fermer les yeux juste pour un petit moment. Elle pensa à Edward et se demanda s’il dormait.

« Bonne nuit, Edward..., » murmura-t-elle alors que sa respiration devenait plus régulière et plus légère.

Elle avait l’impression que quelques minutes seulement s’étaient écoulées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone la réveilla. Elle bondit du canapé et alla décrocher le combiné sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Hé, Poupée. »

Elle sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux en entendant la voix veloutée à l’autre bout du fil.

« Edward ! »

Il gloussa. « Tu as l’air joyeuse. »

Elle renifla. « Ne te laisse pas prendre par le son de ma voix ! Tu m’as réveillée et j’ai encore besoin de ma dose de café ! Je me suis endormie sur le divan aux petites heures du matin. » Elle mit le percolateur en marche pendant qu’elle lui parlait.

« Pourquoi as-tu dormi sur le divan ? » Elle pouvait entendre l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je dois juste m’habituer à vivre en ville. C’est tellement bruyant ! Il y a des voitures, des gens, des chiens et des putains de chats qui poussent des cris perçants à toute heure. Ces gens-là ne dorment-ils jamais ? »

Son rire la fit sourire, en dépit de sa mauvaise humeur. « Oh, Poupée, tu vas t’y habituer. Si tu vivais à New York ou L.A., tu deviendrais insomniaque. »

Bella apporta sa tasse de café sur le sofa et se réinstalla sous la couverture.

« Assez parlé de moi et de mon cul grincheux. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui. »

Ils passèrent presqu’une heure au téléphone. Bella était de bien meilleure humeur au moment de lui dire au revoir.

Elle suivit fidèlement sa routine d’entraînement, puis elle prit sa douche et se vêtit d’un vieux jeans confortable et d’un tee-shirt. Elle allait explorer son quartier, et pour la première fois depuis son retour d’Italie, elle se sentait excitée. 

Elle était également déterminée à visiter le voisinage à pied. Elle avait fourré quelques billets de banque dans sa poche et s’était assurée d’avoir son portable avec elle. Edward n’avait pas été très heureux d’apprendre qu’elle voulait se promener seule dans les rues. Il y avait eu un moment de tension entre eux, et Bella était contente de ne pas porter son collier parce qu’elle savait que si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu carrément lui interdire de sortir de chez elle.

Elle roula de yeux en se rappelant leur conversation.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d’aller errer dans le quartier ? » Il sonnait comme un enfant de mauvaise humeur.

« Edward, sur quelle planète vis-tu ? J’ai besoin de manger et de faire ma lessive, et je dois vérifier s’il y a une clinique gratuite ou un hôpital dans les environs. Je ne peux pas vivre dans une bulle ! »

« Pourquoi bordel aurais-tu besoin d’une clinique gratuite ? Es-tu malade ? » Maintenant il semblait franchement alarmé.

« Non, trésor. Je pète le feu. Mais tu me connais. Je vais avoir besoin d’une pharmacie ou d’un médecin à un moment ou à un autre... et le quartier n’est pas si terrible que ça, » répliqua-t-elle en adoucissant son ton.

« Poupée, si tu as besoin d’un docteur ou que quelque chose t’arrive, TU TÉLÉPHONERAS à Ali, Emmett ou Rosalie. Ils vont s’occuper de toi. PROMETS-MOI. » Merde – le Dom avait fait son apparition. Bella éclata.

« Viens-tu de jouer ta carte de Dom avec moi, Edward ? Sérieusement ? »

« Non, Bella, je viens de sortir ma carte ‘Je suis ton petit ami qui est à des centaines de kilomètres de distance et qui ne peut pas te garder en sécurité !’ Je suis navré si ça t’a offensée. » Il n’avait pas l’air navré – du tout.

« D’accord. Je m’excuse. J’aurais dû t’écouter plus attentivement. Tu me manques. »

Elle sourit en se remémorant qu’il avait terminé la conversation en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer un message dès qu’elle serait de retour. 

La petite épicerie au coin de la rue semblait convenable, si on faisait abstraction des individus louches qui se tenaient dans la ruelle à l’arrière. Bella poursuivit son pèlerinage et découvrit un petit parc quelques pâtés de maisons en aval. Elle aimerait y revenir pour prendre des photos. Elle trouva une buanderie et une pharmacie. Elle s’informa à propos d’une clinique ou d’un hôpital dans les environs et on lui dit qu’il y avait une clinique environ quatre pâtés de maisons plus loin de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle continua sa promenade et le paysage commença à changer. Elle remarqua qu’il y avait plus d’entreprises et passa devant quelques écoles.

Elle aperçut un wagon-funiculaire* et faillit taper dans ses mains tellement elle jubilait. Elle n’était jamais montée à bord d’un tel véhicule ; elle les avait seulement vus dans des films. Elle vit des gens qui attendaient en file à un genre d’arrêt d’autobus, et quand le wagon stoppa, elle courut pour grimper à bord elle aussi. 

Elle n’avait aucune idée où elle s’en allait, mais elle songea que ça ne serait sans doute pas difficile de retourner chez elle par la suite.

Quand le véhicule arrêta au terminus, Bella réalisa qu’elle était complètement et irrémédiablement perdue. Elle pensait qu’elle se retrouverait dans la région de la Baie, mais ce n’était absolument pas le cas. MERDE ! 

C’était l’heure du déjeuner, elle mourait de faim, et elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où elle était aboutie...

À suivre...

 

Je sais que je suis sadique, ça pourrait même être mon deuxième prénom, mais consolons-nous en nous disant que Bella a mis de l’argent dans ses poches avant de quitter son appart et qu’elle a son cellulaire avec elle.

*Voici un lien pour que vous ayez une idée précise de quoi il s’agit : 

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_cable_car_system

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

Milk


	37. Chapitre 37

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci d’être encore avec moi et de m’envoyer vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir. Sur ce, allons tout de suite retrouver Bella qui vient de se perdre dans une ville qu’elle ne connaît pas encore très bien.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 37

 

Quand le véhicule arrêta au terminus, Bella réalisa qu’elle était complètement et irrémédiablement perdue. Elle pensait qu’elle se retrouverait dans la région de la Baie, mais ce n’était absolument pas le cas. MERDE ! 

C’était l’heure du déjeuner, elle mourait de faim, et elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où elle était aboutie...

Il y avait eu tellement de virages et de tournants qu’elle en avait perdu le sens de l’orientation. Elle descendit avec la dernière passagère et suivit la vieille dame pendant un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se retourne pour la dévisager avec un regard apeuré et se dépêche de disparaître dans un immeuble.

Bella aperçut un petit restaurant et y entra, soulagée. Elle n’avait pas vraiment peur mais elle savait qu’il faudrait qu’elle soit rentrée chez elle avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle commanda un hamburger avec frites et un verre d’eau. Elle avait soif. Après avoir fini de manger, elle s’apprêtait à demander à la serveuse comment retourner dans son quartier, lorsque son téléphone sonna. 

« Bella ? J’ai attendu ton appel. Est-ce que ça va ? » 

Elle roula des yeux. Ça devait être une journée moins remplie pour Edward s’il trouvait le temps de l’appeler avant qu’elle ne le fasse.

« Salut à toi aussi, chéri. Ça va… Ma visite du quartier me prend seulement plus de temps que prévu… »

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne t’avise pas de me mentir en me répondant qu’il n’y a rien, je peux l’entendre dans ta voix. » Il paraissait furieux et inquiet.

« Eh bien, tu vois, il se trouve que… j’ai décidé de faire un tour de tram. » Elle sortit du restaurant et resta plantée devant la porte. « Et, euh, j’suis pas sûre d’savoir où j’suis. »

Il y eut un bref silence et elle pouvait presque le voir se pincer l’arête du nez et faire courir sa main libre dans ses cheveux. 

« Bella ? Où es-tu en ce moment ? » Il n’y avait pas d’émotion dans sa voix. Ce n’était pas bon signe.

« Je suis debout à l’extérieur du joli petit resto où je viens de déjeuner. » Elle chiffonna son nez en levant les yeux vers l’enseigne.

« Little Apples Deli ? Um, près de – je pense que c’était Argyle Street – je ne suis pas certaine. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je crois que je vais aller au zoo – je pense qu’il est quelque part dans le voisinage, et plus tard je vais me rendre de l’autre côté de la ville… »

« Bella ! Reste là où tu es, d’accord ? NE BOUGE PAS ! Et ceci EST un ordre ! »

Bella regarda son portable pendant quelques secondes. Eh ben merde ! Il venait de lui raccrocher au nez ! Elle poursuivit son chemin et se rendit compte qu’elle avait erré jusqu’à une zone industrielle. T’es brillante, Bella ! Aller visiter un quartier pour admirer les usines ! 

Elle parvint à un carrefour en T et remarqua un groupe de jeunes gars qui la regardaient. Ils étaient de toute évidence en train de faire des commentaires sur elle et elle commença à frissonner nerveusement.

Elle fit demi tour et commença à marcher rapidement dans la direction d’où elle venait. 

« T’es perdue, beauté ? » Elle accéléra le pas. 

« Hé, trésor, on peut te montrer le chemin jusque chez toi ! » Les entendit-elle ricaner. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus près à présent. Mermermerde !

Elle traversa la rue de manière à être face à la circulation. Elle les entendit derrière elle, de plus en plus proche ! PUTAIN DE VIE ! Elle se retourna vivement pour les affronter et réalisa qu’ils étaient sur ses talons. Ils étaient quatre. Elle leur lança un regard mauvais. Son thérapeute avait insisté pour qu’elle prenne des leçons d’auto-défense afin de gagner en autonomie.

Le hic, c’est qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’un seul truc ! Envoyer son pied dans les couilles de l’agresseur – donner un coup de poing dans la tronche – non ! Genou dans les couilles et coup de coude dans le plexus solaire… BORDEL !

Elle fit un pas en arrière, ce qui les fit sourire. « N’aie pas peur, ma mignonne. On va bien prendre soin de toi. »

Bella entendit un crissement de pneus de voiture et des coups de klaxon et fut soudainement attrapée et placée derrière le dos imposant d’une silhouette très familière.

« Foutez-moi le camp d’ici, les mecs. Je ne veux pas vous tuer, mais je le ferai. » Emmett n’était pas le gros ourson en peluche à cet instant. Il était en mode protecteur/défenseur. Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient l’air d’être sur le point de pisser dans leurs pantalons. Ils tournèrent les talons et prirent la poudre d’escampette. 

Bella était en état de choc. Non mais je rêve ou quoi ?

Elle s’apprêtait à gronder Emmett lorsqu’il se retourna et la foudroya du regard. « Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Contente-toi de monter dans ce putain de véhicule. » Sa voix était calme et froide. Il prit son bras et la souleva de terre pour la faire grimper à l’arrière de la jeep. 

Elle fut ébahie de voir Rosalie sur le siège passager. « Rosalie ! Qu’est-ce que – est-ce qu’Edward vous a appelés ? Je suis désol- »

« BELLA ! T’es folle ou quoi ? Essayes-tu de devenir une statistique ? San Francisco n’est pas dans un petit village ! Tu ne peux pas juste prendre le mauvais bus ou le tram et errer à l’aveuglette en espérant qu’un bon samaritain te ramènera chez toi ! Tu es foutrement chanceuse qu’Edward m’ait téléphoné. Em et moi retournions au boulot après le lunch et nous avons utilisé le GPS pour te retrouver. DIEU MERCI ! »

Rosalie semblait assez furieuse pour la frapper.

Elle vit Emmett parler au téléphone tandis qu’il réintégrait le véhicule. « …Calme-toi ! Oh, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, ELLE n’ira nulle part avant longtemps ! Oui, c’est à ça que ça sert d’avoir un frère. À plus tard. »

« Rose – Em… »

« C’est pas le moment, Bella. » La voix d’Emmett coupa court à son bredouillement.

Il fit démarrer la jeep et l’engagea dans la circulation.

Ils roulèrent en silence. Bella tremblait. Elle savait qu’elle avait foiré royalement, mais ça ne donnait pas à Edward ou même Emmett le droit de la faire se sentir pareille à une enfant sans cervelle ! Elle devait admettre, par contre, qu’elle ne reconnaissait aucun lieu alors que la voiture s’éloignait du quartier où elle avait été retrouvée par Emmett et Rosalie.

Finalement, ils se garèrent dans un parking. Bella vit qu’ils étaient dans le voisinage de Fisherman’s Wharf*. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et essuya les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait embarrassée et humiliée, et plus reconnaissante que jamais envers Emmett et Rosalie d’être venus à sa rescousse une fois encore.

Tous les deux sortirent de la jeep et Emmett vint ouvrir la portière de Bella et l’aida à descendre. Il l’attira dans ses bras et l’étreignit violemment. « Putain, B ! Et si nous étions arrivés trop tard ? As-tu pensé à ça avant de te retourner pour – qu’est-ce que tu avais l’intention de faire à ces enfoirés ? » Il baissa la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux tristes tandis que Rosalie contournait le véhicule pour la tirer de ses bras et la prendre dans les siens.

« J’essayais de me rappeler les trucs d’auto-défense que j’avais appris. » Il la fixa pendant un moment avant d’éclater de rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ES vraiment un danger pour toi-même ! »

Rosalie lui donna un kleenex qu’elle utilisa pour essuyer ses larmes et se moucher.

Elle leur adressa un sourire larmoyant. « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons nous assurer que tu ne te perdes plus. Et tu ne sortiras plus toute seule tant que tu ne connaîtras pas les zones sûres et le trajet pour retourner chez toi ! Et ne songe même pas à argumenter, Bella. » Rosalie défia Bella du regard d’oser protester.

« Okay. » Elle poussa un soupir, vaincue.

« Bien, alors venez, charmantes demoiselles. Il y a un centre d’informations touristiques juste là-bas. » Emmett entoura Bella et Rosalie de ses bras et les guida vers le petit kiosque. 

Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, Bella avait plus de documentation qu’elle ne pourrait en lire en un mois. Elle avait des cartes des rues, des guides touristiques, des horaires de bus, de trains et de wagons funiculaires avec les différents trajets empruntés par ceux-ci. Elle avait également des brochures sur les hôpitaux, cliniques, bibliothèques publiques et musées. Elle avait un guide des restaurants et marchés et les numéros de téléphone des commissariats de police, des casernes de pompier et des secouristes ambulanciers. 

Emmett lui acheta aussi un livre sur l’historique de San Francisco et Rosalie lui procura un guide sur les Musées d’Art et sur l’histoire de la communauté artistique de la ville et des environs. 

Ils ignorèrent ses protestations et passèrent l’après-midi à se promener parmi les attractions touristiques. Elle se retrouva avec quelques tee-shirts, un survêtement qui proclamait ‘I DID IT IN SAN FRANCISCO’ et une casquette de baseball.

Bella était soucieuse d’avoir accaparé Emmett et Rosalie tout l’après-midi, mais Rose lui dit d’arrêter de s’en faire et proposa qu’ils aillent dîner quelque part même s’il était encore tôt. 

Emmett les emmena dans un restaurant japonais situé à proximité de l’appartement de Bella et ils passèrent une très agréable soirée à rire et à bavarder.

Emmett et Rosalie reconduisirent Bella jusqu’à sa porte et elle fut touchée et amusée lorsque Emmett mit une cannette de poivre de Cayenne dans sa main.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment te servir de ceci ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle retournait la cannette, perplexe.

Elle grogna. « Je vais lire les instructions ? »

Il émit un sifflement et lui montra au moins trois fois comment vaporiser le contenu.

« Bella, on se reverra samedi matin chez nous. Arrive à 9h tapantes. Je vais vous donner à toutes les deux un rappel des notions d’auto-défense. » Le regard qu’Emmett lança à Bella ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation, et Rosalie secoua légèrement la tête pour dissuader Bella de faire un commentaire négatif comme elle l’aurait voulu.

« Bella, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la nuit chez nous ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« N’en avez-vous pas déjà marre de moi ? » Bella ne voulait pas être une nuisance.

« Ne dis donc pas de conneries ! » La gronda Rosalie. « Tu fais partie de la famille et nous te voulons dans notre entourage ! »

« Je t’appellerai, Rose, d’accord ? » Bella souhaitait vraiment avoir un peu de tranquillité après cette longue journée. 

Emmett et Rosalie l’embrassèrent et l’étreignirent, puis ils partirent après s’être assurés qu’elle avait verrouillé sa porte.

Bella se rendit à la cuisine et mit la cafetière en marche. Elle était fatiguée et vidée. Elle savait qu’elle devait téléphoner à Edward, mais elle redoutait d’avoir cette conversation particulière avec lui.

Elle alla dans la petite pièce supplémentaire – son studio. Elle contempla le tableau qu’elle avait commencé aux petites heures du matin.

Il représentait Edward en train de dormir dans son lit. Il était similaire à celui que Carlisle avait admiré et commenté en Italie. Elle n’avait pas peint son visage. Il dormait sur le ventre et son visage était caché par son bras. Elle avait peint son dos et la façon dont la lumière matinale s’amusait à glisser sur lui.

Elle sentit une douleur sournoise s’immiscer en elle. Elle voulait prendre l’avion ou utiliser son camion pour aller le retrouver. Il lui manquait au point d’en ressentir une douleur physique. Bella sentit les larmes éclabousser sa main avant même de réaliser qu’elle pleurait. 

Elle s’affala sur le sol et pleura tout son saoul, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle quitta sa pause désemparée en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Alice.

« Hé, Tornade ! J’ai entendu ce qui s’est passé – pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas appelée ? Je serais venue te chercher ! Tu me manques tellement – pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi demain ? Comme ça on pourrait aller chez Em ensemble samedi… » Elle n’avait pas fait de pause pour respirer et Bella se mit à rire légèrement en se servant une autre tasse de café.

« Bella, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? »

« Ouais, je suis là, » dit-elle doucement.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as pleuré ? Qu’est-ce qui est arr… »

« Il n’est rien arrivé, Alice ! » Elle ne put s’empêcher de s’emporter contre son amie.

« Merde ! Je m’excuse, Ali, je ne voulais pas être si brusque envers toi. C’est juste que je me sens comme la dernière des idiotes. Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois fourrée dans le pétrin lors de ma première journée en ville ! Et je m’ennuie d’Edward. Et de toi. De vous tous. J’aimerais même que ta mère soit là pour me faire un câlin ! Moi qui n’ai jamais eu une propension pour ce genre d’effusion ! » Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Bella ! Bella ! Allons, tu fais ta petite sotte, là. Tu vas adorer vivre à San Francisco, une fois que tu connaîtras mieux les environs. Je crois qu’Emmett a reçu l’ordre d’Edward de t’implanter une puce avec GPS intégré et qu’il songe sérieusement à le faire. » Alice pensait que l’élément de choc allait remettre Bella d’aplomb. Elle voulait sauter dans sa Porsche et aller la chercher, mais elle savait aussi que Bella serait contrariée par tant d’ingérence une fois qu’elle se serait calmée.

« QUOI ? S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! » Cria Bella.

Alice pouffa. « Je t’ai bien eue ! Mais c’est seulement parce qu’il n’en a pas encore eu l’idée ! Maintenant dis-moi, avant que tu ne pètes une petite crise de cafard, est-ce que tu t’amusais ? »

Bella s’installa sur le sofa et raconta sa journée à Alice. Elles ricanèrent de l’attitude de grand frère surprotecteur d’Emmett et confirmèrent leurs plans de se rencontrer pour déjeuner dans la semaine. Alice allait appeler Kate pour lui demander si elle voulait se joindre à elles. Bella sortit son guide des restos et elles décidèrent de se rejoindre à un petit restaurant italien facile d’accès. Elles continuèrent de bavarder pendant un petit moment avant de se dire au revoir.

Bella prit sa douche et se changea dans une paire de boxer shorts et une camisole appartenant à Edward. Elle grimpa dans le lit et composa son numéro.

« Bella, j’étais sur le point de t’appeler. » Elle ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix veloutée.

« Hé, comment tu vas ? Es-tu très en colère contre moi ? » S’enquit-elle doucement.

« Non, je ne suis plus en colère, mais je dois dire que Jasper a été obligé de faire des pieds et des mains pour m’empêcher de sauter dans le premier avion et quitter L.A. » Il soupira bruyamment. « Merde, poupée, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs aujourd’hui ! J’aurais dû être là pour toi ! PUTAIN ! »

Edward faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était furieux contre tout le monde. Bella l’énervait, Emmett aussi, et il se serait botté son propre cul si la chose avait été possible. Il pouvait entendre la nervosité dans la voix de Bella. Sa respiration était irrégulière et rapide, et elle sonnait comme si elle était sur le bord de la crise de larmes.

BORDEL ! Il se força à se calmer et adoucit sa voix.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir crié après. Mais tu m’as foutu la trouille aujourd’hui. Je me suis planté à toutes les répétitions cet après-midi et par conséquent Jazz et moi, on doit travailler un peu plus longtemps ce soir. »

« Je suis navrée d’avoir gâché ta journée. » Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge. « Je n’ai pas réfléchi et c’était vraiment stupide d’être aussi étourdie. Merci d’avoir appelé Rosalie. Ils ont été formidables après s’être calmés. Pendant un moment, j’ai pensé qu’Emmett allait me gifler ! » Elle émit un petit rire.

« Tu es vraiment chanceuse que je n’aie pas été là, Missy. Je T’AURAIS flanqué une fessée. Je pourrais même le faire rétrospectivement, à vrai dire. » C’était la Voix qui avait parlé.

Bella frissonna, et ce n’était pas de peur. « Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir, Maître ! »

« Oh, Poupée, tu n’aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça. Tu n’as pas idée de ce que je peux faire. »

« Hmmm. Un mois sans la salle de jeux ne semble plus une si bonne idée maintenant, n’est-ce pas, Maître ? » Rigola-t-elle.

« Je vais te voir dans une semaine, Isabella. Essaye de t’en souvenir. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’une salle de jeux… nous avons très bien su improviser en Italie… »

Elle haleta. Il eut un rire diabolique. « On n’est plus aussi brave maintenant, est-ce que je me trompe, fillette ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Sparky ! » 

L’ambiance s’allégea considérablement. Ils continuèrent de se taquiner l’un l’autre pendant un moment jusqu’à ce qu’Edward lui demande si elle portait toujours son plug.

« Euh, ouais. Je l’ai en ce moment. J’aime dormir en le sentant en moi. Ça me fait sentir… euh, plus près de toi, en quelque sorte. » Ses joues étaient en feu.

« Oh, Bella, tu n’as pas idée à quel point tu me rends dur quand tu dis des choses comme ça. » Il gémit.

« Sors ta bite pour moi, Edward, » dit-elle en glissant une main dans son boxer. Elle la fit courir sur son pubis épilé.

Edward s’allongea sur son lit et défit son jeans. Il sentit sa verge bondir et baissa les yeux pour la regarder tandis qu’il l’enrobait dans son poing.

« Et ensuite ? » Sa voix était grave.

« Bon Dieu ! Qu’est-ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi ! J’introduirais le bout de ta queue dans ma bouche et je donnerais des coups de langue sur ton gland de la façon qui te plaît tellement. » Elle glissa un doigt entre ses petites lèvres et sentit son humidité ruisseler. « Tu ne croirais pas à quel point je suis mouillée pour toi ! Je suis en train d’inonder tes boxers. »

« Bordel d’enfer ! Je me branle en souhaitant être dans ta petite chatte brûlante ! J’étale mon pré-foutre sur toute ma longueur, poupée. » Bella gémit en humectant ses lèvres. Ses doigts frottèrent son clitoris plus fort et plus vite et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée.

« Putain, Edward, c’est fou comme je voudrais venir. Je peux sentir le plug dans mon cul et je souhaiterais que ce soit toi. Je souhaiterais que ce soit ta bite à l’intérieur de moi ! Je – je… » Bella était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et elle poussa une plainte en jouissant.

Edward l’entendit alors qu’elle s’affairait sur son clito avec frénésie. Il sentit son sexe se convulser et durcir encore plus tandis qu’il déchargeait son foutre partout sur sa main et son abdomen. « Putain, Bella ! »

Il se leva et essuya sa main et son ventre avec le tee-shirt qui traînait par terre. 

« Bella… » Il était sans voix.

« Wow… Je ne pensais jamais que ça pouvait être comme ça. » Elle rit doucement.

« Ouais, moi non plus. Alors on se débrouille pas mal avec le sexe au téléphone, hein ? » Il rit en l’entendant pouffer à l’autre bout du fil.

« Je t’aime, Edward. »

« Je t’aime aussi, ma Bella. »

« Est-ce qu’il faut que tu partes ? »

« Ouais, Jazz m’attend pour répéter des dialogues avec moi. Poupée, vas-tu être prudente pendant le reste de la semaine et durant le week-end ? S’il te plaît ? Je m’inquiète tellement à ton sujet. » Elle entendait la sincérité dans sa voix ; il n’exigeait rien, il voulait seulement s’assurer de sa sécurité.

« Je te le promets, Edward. J’ai assez de documentation sur San Francisco pour pouvoir offrir mes services en tant que guide touristique après avoir tout lu. Je ne serai plus jamais distraite de la sorte. Je t’aime. »

« Dors bien, Bella. »

« Toi aussi. »

Cette fois-ci Bella n’eut aucun problème à trouver le sommeil dans son petit lit.

Elle travaillait dans son studio le matin suivant lorsqu’elle reçut un coup de fil de sa nouvelle patronne, Mona, la directrice de la Galerie d’Art Absolute. Celle-ci demanda à Bella de se rendre à la galerie le lendemain pour rencontrer le propriétaire de l’entreprise. Bella savait qu’il avait d’autres intérêts commerciaux et qu’il ne passait à la galerie que sporadiquement. 

Elle avait des plans pour rencontrer Kate, Rosalie et Alice pour le déjeuner et donc elle convint avec Mona de passer à 11h30, le lendemain matin.

Au cours de cette soirée, Vicky vint la voir après le souper et elles regardèrent un film ensemble. Vicky parla à Bella d’un nouveau club qui ouvrait et lui demanda si elle était intéressée d’y aller avec elle la semaine suivante. Bella ne s’engagea pas sur le champ et lui promit plutôt de lui confirmer ses plans avant la fin de semaine. 

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, et après sa séance d’exercices, elle eut une conversation rapide avec Edward, puis elle sauta sous la douche. Elle voulait faire bonne impression auprès de sa patronne et passa plusieurs minutes à décider ce qu’elle allait porter. Elle opta pour une des nouvelles tenues qu’Alice lui avait offertes et fut très impressionnée par le résultat. Sa jupe noire évasée accentuait ses courbes et la blouse blanche en soie était sobre mais flatteuse elle aussi. Elle se fit une tresse française et compléta son habillement par des bottes et des collants noirs. 

Elle s’assura d’avoir amplement de temps pour se rendre au centre-ville et vérifia son GPS pour trouver la galerie d’art.

Absolute était située près du quartier financier, et bien qu’elle ne soit pas immense, elle présentait fréquemment des expositions et soutenait les nouveaux artistes et ceux dont la réputation était prometteuse. Bella pénétra dans la galerie et sentit une montée d’adrénaline en s’y promenant, en attendant que Mona en ait terminé avec un client. 

Mona était dans la quarantaine. Elle était grande avec une chevelure de jais, et surtout, elle était très belle. En dépit de son nom, elle avait l’allure exotique d’un mannequin du Moyen-Orient. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Bella et l’entraîna dans un petit bureau au fond de la mezzanine. 

« Bella ! C’est bon de te revoir. J’ai vraiment hâte de t’avoir avec nous la semaine prochaine. Riley devait être ici lundi, mais il doit se rendre à New York pour affaires. Il tenait absolument à te rencontrer. » La voix de Mona était chaleureuse et accueillante.

Lorsque Bella entra dans le local administratif, elle aperçut un homme de grande taille assis derrière le bureau. Il était au téléphone et faisait dos à la porte.

Il entendit la voix de Mona et s’empressa de mettre fin à l’appel au même moment où il se retournait. Bella se retrouva face à un très bel homme qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé posséder une galerie d’art. Blond avec des yeux bruns, il avait l’apparence d’un surfeur ou de quelqu’un qui passait beaucoup de temps au soleil. Sa peau était tannée et Bella pouvait voir que le duvet de ses avant-bras était doré.

Il se leva et contourna le bureau sans quitter Bella des yeux. Il était habillé de façon décontractée, arborant un jeans qui descendait très bas sur ses hanches et une chemise blanche dont quelques boutons étaient détachés. Son regard vif la fit rougir et son sourire se fit plus prononcé lorsqu’il le remarqua.

« Tu dois être Bella Swan ! Je suis tellement heureux de te rencontrer. Mona, tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’elle était si belle. » Il l’attira vers lui pour prendre sa main et la serrer.

Son sourire était contagieux et Bella eut tôt fait de sourire à son tour. « Bonjour, » dit-elle timidement.

Mona roula des yeux en voyant Riley flirter avec Bella de manière flagrante. « Bella Swan, je te présente Riley Govender. Draguer est son passe-temps favori, alors s’il te plaît ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Celle qui te précédait ici a eu le malheur de s’enticher de lui et elle est partie dans un tourbillon de larmes ! Riley, je te prierais de ne pas effaroucher notre Bella ! Je pense que si tu jettes un coup d’œil à son bras, tu verras qu’elle est prise. » Elle indiqua le bracelet Infini que Bella portait en permanence.

Riley posa les mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste dramatique et feignit le chagrin et l’horreur. « Dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai, Bella ! »

Elle éclata de rire et se détendit instantanément. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de lui et qu’il ne s’intéressait pas vraiment à elle en tant que femme.

« J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit la vérité. Je suis très prise, M. Govender. Mais je suis ravie de travailler ici. » Elle retira sa main de la sienne.

« C’est bien ma veine ! Allons, je m’en remettrai… » 

Ils s’assirent et discutèrent de l’entreprise et de ce qui serait exigé de Bella dans les semaines à venir. Riley était intéressé par son travail et lui demanda d’apporter son porte-folio la prochaine fois qu’il serait en ville.

Le téléphone sonna et Mona prit l’appel en grimaçant. Riley enjoignit Bella à sortir et ils allèrent faire le tour de la galerie. Bella fut surprise de constater que Riley était très informé à propos des tableaux et sculptures qu’ils avaient dans leur inventaire.

Bella lui fit part de son admiration et il lui expliqua que, bien qu’il ait plusieurs autres intérêts, il était diplômé en art et que ça demeurait une passion pour lui. Comme ils se tenaient à l’entrée, Riley fit courir sa main dans ses mèches dorées, dans un geste qui rappela Edward à Bella. Elle mordit sa lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Ça m’a fait réellement très plaisir de te rencontrer aujourd’hui, Bella. J’aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi pour apprendre à te connaître. Accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi un de ces quatre ? » Il lui décocha un sourire éclatant. Si elle ne fréquentait pas l’homme le plus séduisant et le plus beau au monde, elle aurait été flattée et tentée plus qu’un peu.

Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête. « Riley, tu sembles être un homme super sympa, mais je suis très impliquée avec quelqu’un et nous ne voyons pas d’autres gens… »

« Je ne te parle pas d’un rendez-vous amoureux, Bella ! Je voudrais juste apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je n’ai pas tant d’amis que ça, et quelques-uns de plus ne seraient pas un luxe. Je promets de bien me conduire, et ce serait seulement un déjeuner ! »

« Tu es presque aussi impossible que le frère de mon petit ami ! » Elle rit de sa mine boudeuse et de son air de chien battu. « Appelle-moi quand tu seras à nouveau dans le voisinage, et si ça ne dérange pas mon amoureux, et si tu promets de bien te conduire, et SI je ne suis pas occupée, alors oui, PEUT-ÊTRE que nous pourrons aller déjeuner ensemble. »

Il lui sourit encore une fois et pendant un court moment, il eut l’air d’un adolescent insouciant. Il prit sa main et se pencha pour la baiser galamment. « Ça a été mon jour de chance que celui où tu es venue travailler pour moi, Bella. Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant par ici. » 

Elle secoua la tête et rougit en reprenant sa main. Mona était toujours au téléphone. Bella lui fit un signe de la main et quitta la galerie.

 

À suivre…

 

Je m’excuse d’avoir posté ce chapitre avec du retard, mais je vous avais prévenues…

*Fisherman’s Wharf est un quartier touristique très populaire de San Francisco : (http://)visitfishermanswharf(.)com/

On se retrouve à Noël.

En attendant, je m’en vais faire des truffes, des sablés au beurre et des chocolats fourrés au caramel.

Milk.


	38. Chapitre 38

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 38

 

« Ça m’a fait réellement très plaisir de te rencontrer aujourd’hui, Bella. J’aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi pour apprendre à te connaître. Accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi un de ces quatre ? » Il lui décocha un sourire éclatant. Si elle ne fréquentait pas l’homme le plus séduisant et le plus beau au monde, elle aurait été flattée et tentée plus qu’un peu.

Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête. « Riley, tu sembles être un homme super sympa, mais je suis très impliquée avec quelqu’un et nous ne voyons pas d’autres gens… »

« Je ne te parle pas d’un rendez-vous amoureux, Bella ! Je voudrais juste apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je n’ai pas tant d’amis que ça, et quelques-uns de plus ne seraient pas un luxe. Je promets de bien me conduire, et ce serait seulement un déjeuner ! »

« Tu es presque aussi impossible que le frère de mon petit ami ! » Elle rit de sa mine boudeuse et de son air de chien battu. « Appelle-moi quand tu seras à nouveau dans le voisinage, et si ça ne dérange pas mon amoureux, et si tu promets de bien te conduire, et SI je ne suis pas occupée, alors oui, PEUT-ÊTRE que nous pourrons aller déjeuner ensemble. »

Il lui sourit encore une fois et pendant un court moment, il eut l’air d’un adolescent insouciant. Il prit sa main et se pencha pour la baiser galamment. « Ça a été mon jour de chance que celui où tu es venue travailler pour moi, Bella. Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant par ici. » 

Elle secoua la tête et rougit en reprenant sa main. Mona était toujours au téléphone. Bella lui fit un signe de la main et quitta la galerie.

Elle arriva au restaurant pour le déjeuner avec un peu d’avance et vit que Kate était déjà là. 

Elles s’étreignirent et Bella commanda un pichet de thé glacé pour elle et ses amies.

Kate la regarda et sourit. « Eh bien, tu n’as pas l’air de souffrir tant que ça, ou alors tu gardes tout en dedans, ma chérie, parce que tu es superbe aujourd’hui ! »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Ne sois pas ridicule, Kate ! Merci quand même, mais je n’y suis pour rien, je dois mon apparence actuelle à Alice. Si ce n’était pas d’elle, j’aurais rencontré le grand patron en jupe de gitane et débardeur ! » S’exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi ? Il est mignon ? » La taquina Kate, ce qui la fit devenir carrément écarlate. Rosalie et Alice choisirent ce moment pour faire leur entrée. Bella gémit, se prenant la tête comme pour se cacher, et Kate pouffa de rire.

« Bella, tu t’es mise sur ton trente-et-un à ce que je vois. D’où viens-tu ? » Alice étreignit Kate avant de tapoter l’épaule de Bella.

Rosalie s’assit après avoir salué Kate. « Quoi encore, Miss B ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es mise dans le pétrin une fois de plus ? »

Bella s’assit à son tour et dévisagea ses amies. Elle mordit sa lèvre et rougit à nouveau. « Mais non, pas du tout ! Ce matin, j’ai rencontré le propriétaire de la galerie où je vais bosser et Kate me taquinait à ce sujet, c’est tout. »

« Oh non, Tornade ! Ce n’est certainement pas la fin de l’histoire, alors qui est cet homme mystérieux pour qui tu as fait tant d’efforts vestimentaires ? Hé, lève-toi… Regarde, Rosalie, notre petite fille a grandi… » Bella lui fit un doigt d’honneur en se rasseyant.

« D’ACCORD ! Je vais vous le dire si vous vous la fermez pendant un moment ! Mince ! » Elle sourit alors que les autres se penchaient vers elle, dans l’attente. « Il s’appelle Riley Govender. Il a vingt-neuf ans et il est grand, blond, le type surfer au teint basané qui est… »

« RILEY GOVENDER ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! » S’écria Alice tandis que Rosalie et Kate couinaient. Plusieurs clients se retournèrent et observèrent les quatre femmes magnifiques dans le coin de la salle.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu le connais ? » Demanda Bella en voyant ses trois compagnes commencer à parler entre elles avec enthousiasme.

« Bella, tu viens d’une autre planète ou quoi ? » Rosalie la regarda avec dédain et secoua la tête.

« B, Riley Govender est probablement le célibataire le plus convoité de la Côte Ouest après ton petit ami et celui d’Alice. Son ascension vers la gloire et la fortune est légendaire. Il était millionnaire à vingt-deux ans et il s’est servi de l’argent qu’il a fait en tant que surfer pour lancer sa première entreprise. Il a vraiment le don de transformer tout ce qu’il touche en or. Esme et moi avons conçu sa résidence à Carmel. Il a des propriétés à travers tout le pays et en Europe aussi. » Rosalie fit une pause et ses yeux rétrécirent en fixant Bella plus attentivement. « Edward ferait mieux de garder l’œil très ouvert si Riley Govender te tourne autour, et toi, » elle pointa un doigt en direction de Bella, « tu ferais mieux de faire très attention, jeune fille ! Ses aventures sont aussi légendaires que son flair pour les affaires ! »

Bella secoua la tête. « Edward n’a aucune raison de s’en faire, Rose ! Mona a expliqué que j’étais prise et je l’ai répété quand il m’a invitée à déjeuner… » Elles couinèrent encore. « Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, vous trois ! Fermez-la ! Oui, il l’a demandé et je lui ai dit sans ambages que je n’étais absolument pas libre. Il a promis de me laisser tranquille, et je lui ai dit que j’allais en discuter avec mon petit ami et que SI ça ne le dérangeait pas, j’allais PEUT-ÊTRE le rencontrer un jour. Fin de l’histoire ! Maintenant, s’il vous plaît, est-ce qu’on pourrait changer de sujet ? »

La serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes, ce qui mit efficacement fin à cette conversation et les amena à passer à d’autres sujets. Kate se délecta des dernières mésaventures de Bella et roula des yeux alors que Rosalie décrivait en détails comment Emmett lui avait ‘sauvé la vie’.

Bella leur parla de sa voisine et du fait qu’elle ressentait une sorte de malaise en sa présence, malgré son attitude en apparence amicale et inoffensive. Elle tenta de chasser cette sensation étrange, disant qu’elle était certaine de se sentir mal à l’aise juste parce qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’attirer l’attention, mais Alice et Kate la mirent en garde d’écouter ses sentiments.

Alice tendit le bras en travers de la table pour prendre sa main. « Bella, tu devrais vraiment avoir plus confiance en ta propre intuition. Si tu te sens mal à l’aise autour d’elle, alors tu ferais bien de garder une certaine distance avec elle, ne pas devenir intime trop rapidement avec elle. Nous avons tous appris au fil des années à laisser les gens faire leurs preuves avant de les laisser s’introduire dans nos vies. Les gens ne sont pas tous bien intentionnés, chérie, et il faut que tu te le rappelles. Tu es tellement confiante et affectueuse et tu veux croire que tout le monde est comme toi. Garde les choses légères et conviviales pendant un certain temps. » Rosalie et Kate hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Alors je ne devrais pas aller dîner chez elle ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Non, ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Vas-y si tu veux, mais sois vigilante, et si tu ressens encore cet inconfort, essaye de suivre ton propre instinct. »

La nourriture arriva sur ces entrefaites et Alice parla à ses amies de la nouvelle ligne de vêtements qu’elle avait commencé à concevoir.

Après le repas, elles se séparèrent et Bella promit à Rosalie de se présenter chez elle très tôt samedi matin. Elle accepta de rester chez Edward et de se joindre à Rosalie et Emmett pour un barbecue le dimanche.

En revenant de sa classe de Pilates ce soir-là, elle trouva une petite note sous sa porte de la part de Vicky qui lui rappelait l’invitation à souper jeudi soir. Elle lui disait de ne rien apporter mais d’arriver à 18h30. Bella prit note d’acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour son hôtesse. Elle avait décidé d’accepter l’invitation et de voir comment les choses évolueraient à partir de là.

Elle prit son bain et enfila un vieux pantalon de pyjama ainsi que des pantoufles moelleuses et une chemise de nuit et elle s’installa confortablement pour lire ses e-mails. 

Jasper avait branché son ordinateur portable lors du déménagement et elle fut surprise de trouver un courriel d’Angela dans sa boîte de messages.

Bella ne pensait pas qu’Angela lui enverrait un e-mail ; elle avait espéré que son ancienne amie prendrait la peine de décrocher le téléphone pour l’appeler.

Chère Bells, 

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir eu le cran de t’appeler ou de répondre à tes messages et à tes e-mails. Ben a paniqué quand il a vu le logement où nous allions vivre, et nous avons croisé Lauren au marché la semaine suivante et elle a mentionné qu’elle se cherchait une colocataire, et avant même que je sache ce qui arrivait, Ben s’est empressé de demander si nous pouvions jeter un coup d’œil à son appartement-condo. Comme tu peux l’imaginer, l’endroit en question est hallucinant ! Ses parents l’ont acheté pour elle, si bien que le loyer est très peu dispendieux ; je paye surtout pour l’électricité, le chauffage et la bouffe, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d’une telle occasion ! 

Je suis terriblement navrée de t’avoir laissée en plan, Bella. S’il te plaît, me feras-tu signe pour que je sache si nous pouvons encore être amies ? J’aimerais te rencontrer pour prendre un café ou déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours. Est-ce que ce sera possible ?

Je t’appellerai dimanche soir, et si tu acceptes de me parler à ce moment-là, alors nous pourrons faire des plans.

Bises

Angela.

Bella demeura interdite pendant quelques instants, se demandant si elle devait lui répondre. Elle était blessée et en colère contre son amie, mais elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Angela avait agi de la sorte. Elle adorait Ben et elle ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. Bella savait que si Edward s’objectait au fait qu’elle vive ici, elle chercherait probablement un autre appartement.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, elle appuya sur le bouton réponse et envoya un bref message :

Hé Angie,

Je suis contente que tu sois toujours en vie ! J’étais vraiment furax contre toi et blessée que tu refuses de me contacter. Comment as-tu pu laisser ta mère me mettre au parfum à ta place ? Elle était tellement embarrassée ! Appelle-moi et nous pourrons parler, d’accord ?

B.

Elle envoya aussi un e-mail à sa mère pour lui dire qu’elle était de retour chez elle.

Edward téléphona et ils parlèrent de leur journée respective. Bella lui dit qu’elle avait rencontré Riley et rit de bon cœur lorsque le ton de sa voix à l’autre bout du fil indiqua qu’il était contrarié. Elle le taquina à propos de sa jalousie alors qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’exhiber un tel sentiment et il sembla très heureux lorsqu’elle lui dit qu’elle avait tout de suite mis les choses au clair avec le propriétaire de la galerie d’art.

Jeudi, Bella travailla toute la journée dans son petit studio. Heureusement, elle s’était rappelée de programmer l’alarme de son cellulaire afin d’être avertie d’avance et avoir le temps de se préparer pour le dîner chez Vicky.

Elle revêtit une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt, un sweat à capuche et des baskets. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et se maquilla à peine. Elle s’assura en vitesse d’avoir ses clés et son portable ainsi que le bouquet de fleurs variées qu’elle avait acheté le matin.

Elle sonna à la porte voisine et Vicky vint lui ouvrir peu après. Elle aussi avait opté pour un jeans décontracté. Elle sourit et fit signe à Bella d’entrer. Cette dernière se força à sourire et entra dans l’appartement.

Un homme se tenait là, dos à elle. Elle pouvait voir qu’il était assez bien bâti, avec des cheveux d’un blond terne. Il était plus petit qu’Edward, mais il était clair qu’il devait beaucoup s’entraîner, vu sa carrure. Il se retourna au son de sa voix. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu pâle glacial, et Bella sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors qu’il la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher, mais se força à lui serrer la main en vitesse, la lâchant tout aussi vite.

Vicky la tint occupée avec son bavardage et elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard perçant de Jim attardé sur elle.

Quand le repas fut prêt, ils s’assirent à la petite table dans le salon. Vicky avait fait un rôti avec des légumes.

« C’est très bon, » commenta poliment Bella, même si en réalité le rôti était trop sec et manquait d’assaisonnements.

« Ouais, Babe, tu fais foutrement bien à manger, y a pas à dire ! » Jim adressa un sourire satisfait à sa petite amie.

Le visage de Vicky s’éclaira sous ses louanges et Bella supposa que Jim ne devait pas souvent la complimenter.

« Ma gonzesse est une véritable June Cleaver dans la cuisine et une petite pute dans la chambre à coucher ! » Il gloussa de sa plaisanterie vulgaire et Bella devint rouge comme un coquelicot.

« Jim, s’il te plaît ! Tu embarrasses notre invitée. Ne t’occupe pas de lui, Bella. Alors, comment va le travail ? » Questionna-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Jim fit un autre sourire malicieux en voyant que Bella était de toute évidence mal à l’aise. « Ouais, Bella, c’est quoi déjà ton travail ? »

« Euh, je vais travailler dans une galerie d’art au centre-ville, » expliqua-t-elle en faisant exprès de rester vague.

« Oh ! T’es le genre artiste ! Eh bien, si jamais tu as besoin d’un modèle… fais-moi signe, beauté, » dit-il d’une voix traînante qui donna la chair de poule à Bella. Elle regarda Vicky, mais celle-ci lui souriait bêtement.

Elle sourit à son tour, inconfortable. « Merci, mais j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut. »

Le reste du dîner fut tout aussi guindé et Jim finit par renoncer à engager la conversation avec elle. À la place, il parla de lui et de son ‘business’. Bella n’était pas sûre de ce qu’il faisait et ne voulait pas le lui demander. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle essaya de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible sans paraître impolie, prétextant du travail à terminer. Vicky lui rappela l’ouverture prochaine du club et Jim lui sourit en lui disant qu’il avait très hâte de la revoir. Bientôt, espérait-il. Pas question ! Pensa-t-elle en verrouillant la porte de son logement. Elle s’assura que la barrière de sécurité était bien en place.

Ils formaient le couple le plus étrange que Bella ait jamais rencontré et elle était désemparée qu’ils demeurent dans l’appartement juste en face du sien.

Edward pouvait entendre son agacement lorsqu’il lui téléphona et qu’elle lui raconta à contrecœur le dîner désastreux qu’elle avait eu avec ses voisins de palier. Il lui fit promettre de ne prendre aucun risque avec sa sécurité et fut soulagé d’apprendre qu’elle passerait le week-end avec sa famille. Il la convainquit de se rendre chez lui vendredi au lieu de samedi et elle promit d’appeler Sarah le lendemain matin pour la prévenir qu’elle arriverait plus tôt que prévu.

Bella se réveilla très tôt vendredi matin et téléphona à Sarah pour que celle-ci fasse les arrangements nécessaires en vue de son séjour à la villa d’Edward. Elle fourra surtout du matériel d’art dans son sac de voyage, et après avoir vérifié que tout était éteint dans l’appartement et que le système d’alarme était activé, elle verrouilla la porte principale et s’apprêta à quitter l’immeuble.

Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant une main s’abattre sur son épaule.

« Je me demandais à quel moment tu essayerais de t’enfuir ! » Souffla une voix dans son oreille. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jim et son sourire à la fois arrogant et peu engageant.

Il ne portait rien d’autre qu’une paire de jeans déchirés. Bella fit un geste pour se défaire du contact de sa main.

« Putain, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? Tu m’as fichu une de ces trouilles, Jim ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle n’avait pas voulu être grossière, mais il lui avait réellement fait peur. Il se tenait tout près d’elle, l’acculant contre sa porte alors qu’elle tentait de s’éloigner de lui.

Il envoya sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Tu es une petite chose pleine de fougue, pas vrai, Bella ? Où est-ce que tu te sauves comme ça ? »

La colère s’empara de Bella. Pour qui donc ce tas de merde crasseux se prenait-il ? Elle carra ses épaules et inclina la tête vers l’arrière. « Je m’en vais chez mon petit ami, si tu tiens tant à le savoir. Et je suis très proche de son frère aussi. Son frère qui se trouve être un ex-marine, en passant. »

Il lui sourit et tendit la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais elle le repoussa vivement.

« Arrête ça ! Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu’est ton foutu problème, mais de toute évidence tu te fiches un peu trop de ta petite amie et tu lui manques singulièrement de respect en ce moment. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition pour me faire tripoter ou toucher quand bon te semble, alors s’il te plaît, cesse de m’importuner et dégage. Je suis très amoureuse de mon copain et ne suis aucunement intéressée par toi. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que Vicky se fasse une mauvaise idée à mon sujet… »

Il se moqua de sa tirade et l’interrompit. « Oh, pas de danger pour ça ! Vicky et moi, on aime explorer avec d’autres gens. Elle te trouve aussi pas mal à son goût, petite Bella ! » Il recula. « Eh bien, c’est plutôt décevant que tu ne veuilles pas explorer avec nous, mais peut-être qu’avec le temps, tu vas changer d’idée ?... Si c’est le cas, t’as qu’à frapper à notre porte ! » Il lécha ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d’œil avant de retourner dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Vicky et de refermer sa porte. 

Bella n’hésita pas. Elle se tourna et se précipita hors de l’immeuble à toute vitesse. Ce faisant, elle faillit trébucher, mais elle réussit à garder l’équilibre et courut vers son camion. Elle ouvrit la portière et s’enferma à l’intérieur.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et entendait les battements accélérés de son cœur dans ses oreilles ! Elle resta immobile pendant un moment avant de faire démarrer son véhicule et de s’engager dans le trafic sans porter attention aux autres voitures. Elle ignora les coups de klaxon qu’on lui adressa et appuya à fond sur la pédale d’accélération, remerciant Emmett et Rosalie pour le regain de puissance qu’elle sentit tandis que son camion prenait de la vitesse.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce FOUTOIR ? Quel genre de malades vivent dans mon bloc ? MERMERMERDE ! Ça n’augure rien de bon ! Songea-t-elle.

Bella commença à se détendre seulement une fois qu’elle eut traversé le Golden Gate. Je suis une idiote ! Je suis incontestablement la reine des idiotes ! Pourquoi ai-je paniqué comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce type ? Pourquoi me donne-t-il froid dans le dos ? Je suis en train de devenir une boule d’anxiété à cause des Cullen qui déteignent sur moi. À les entendre, je devrais me méfier de tout le monde… Non mais quelle merde ! UNE semaine toute seule et j’ai presque été molestée dans la rue, je me suis perdue, et pour couronner le tout j’ai une voisine qui me donne la chair de poule et qui a un copain encore plus bizarre, et ils voudraient tous les deux jouer avec moi ! 

Elle renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. Je devrais le dire à Edward – non, je ne peux pas le lui dire – il sera furieux et il M’ENFERMERA dans sa maison, d’accord, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle sourit à la pensée d’être attachée chez Edward.

Elle secoua le sentiment de crainte qu’elle avait et se concentra sur la route. Elle aimait conduire son camion maintenant qu’Emmett l’avait remis au point. Il avait de la puissance et roulait comme un charme.

Alors qu’elle tournait dans la rue désormais familière, elle commença à se calmer, et même si elle savait qu’elle devrait faire face à la situation qui sévissait chez elle, elle décida plutôt de l’ignorer entièrement. Elle était sûre qu’une fois que Jim aurait eu du temps pour réfléchir à leur rencontre, il se sentirait embarrassé de son comportement et ferait probablement tout pour l’éviter. 

Bella pianota le code d’accès pour ouvrir le portail de la propriété, puis elle engagea son camion dans l’allée circulaire. 

Elle attrapa son sac et sauta hors de son véhicule. C’était une magnifique journée d’automne et Sausalito portait les couleurs de la saison avec splendeur.

Elle se dirigea vers le cottage de Sarah et Reggie et fut happée dans une étreinte dès que Sarah ouvrit la porte.

« Bella, mon petit cœur ! C’est tellement bon de te voir ! Entre et raconte-moi ta semaine, j’ai préparé du thé. »

Bella sourit et secoua la tête. « Peut-être plus tard, Sarah. Je veux juste aller m’installer chez moi - je veux dire chez Edward. Je viendrai faire un tour tout à l’heure. » Elle rougit d’avoir commis un impair et se dirigea vers la résidence principale.

Sarah sourit de toutes ses dents en réitérant qu’elle verrait Bella plus tard, puis elle se précipita sur le téléphone. Esme et Carlisle séjournaient chez Emmett et Rosalie pour quelques jours, et Sarah savait qu’Esme serait intéressée d’entendre parler de la ‘gaffe’ de Bella. 

Bella ouvrit la porte principale et demeura sur le seuil pendant quelques minutes. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l’odeur de la maison. Chez moi. Ça sent comme mon véritable chez moi. Mon chez moi avec Edward. Notre maison. Elle ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête, se souriant à elle-même. Merde ! T’es en train de perdre la boussole – reprends-toi en main, sotte Bella !

Après avoir déposé son sac dans la chambre d’Edward, elle descendit à la cuisine et mit le percolateur en marche. Elle vit que Sarah avait fait une fournée de muffins et s’en prit quelques-uns. Elle n’avait pas pris de petit déjeuner et elle avait faim.

Elle se rendit à la salle de détente et ouvrit les portes fenêtres qui donnaient accès à la terrasse. Elle avait apporté son cahier de croquis avec elle et passa la majeure partie de la journée assise à l’extérieur, à dessiner en écoutant de la musique. Elle s’ennuyait énormément d’Edward, mais quand elle était chez lui, elle se sentait plus calme, comme si d’une certaine manière il était toujours avec elle.

Bella se prépara une collation, et ensuite elle alla chez Sarah pour prendre le thé. Plus tard, Alice lui téléphona et elles décidèrent de regarder un film ensemble pendant la soirée.

Bella se changea dans ses vêtements d’exercices et descendit au gymnase. Elle commençait vraiment à aimer s’entraîner et elle pouvait sentir la différence dans son corps. Même si ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu’elle s’entraînait, ses jambes avaient plus de force et étaient mieux dessinées qu’avant. Son ventre avait toujours été assez plat, mais maintenant il avait plus de tonus et elle pouvait sentir ses abdominaux.

Après sa séance d’exercices, elle prit sa douche et enfila un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt par-dessus lequel elle revêtit un survêtement à capuchon. Elle mit des chaussettes et sourit en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle savait qu’Alice allait sûrement faire un commentaire sur sa tenue actuelle, mais après tout, la soirée était un genre de pyjama party. 

Elle redescendit et fit du popcorn. Elle mit des chips dans un bol et s’assura qu’il y avait des boissons gazeuses dans le frigo.

ooooo

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Seth Holloway, le réalisateur de Anywhere But Here, le film dans lequel Jasper et lui étaient les co-vedettes et dont le tournage allait débuter le lundi suivant. 

C’était vendredi soir après 18h, et tout le casting sur le plateau avait hâte que la journée de répétition soit finie. Tout le monde était là depuis 8h le matin.

« Dis-moi que tu n’es pas sérieux, Seth ! Tu es sûr que Bree s’est cassée la jambe ? » 

Bree Michaels jouait dans le film le rôle de la Capitaine de Police légèrement plus âgée, et le personnage d’Edward, le lieutenant Mark Brady, était supposé avoir une aventure torride avec elle. Jasper, qui jouait son partenaire, était l’archétype de l’homme marié heureux en ménage, et son épouse sur grand écran, Jess Hamilton, était jeune et jolie et semblait très gentille.

Le casting au complet était en répétitions depuis plusieurs jours, et Seth venait de prendre un appel urgent. Apparemment Bree était sortie en boîte le soir précédent et elle avait chuté dans les escaliers, d’où sa jambe cassée.

Des gémissements se firent entendre de toute part dans la salle, et Seth hurla pour faire taire les geignards. « Écoutez, c’est un accident qui tombe très mal, mais il y a moyen de continuer quand même. Edward, nous pouvons travailler tes scènes avec le Capitaine Jet Bernadette pendant quelques jours, et après nous aurons probablement la réponse de la personne que j’espère avoir en remplacement de Bree. »

Il était petit et trapu et ressemblait davantage à un boxeur professionnel qu’à un réalisateur de films, mais il était parmi les meilleurs à Hollywood.

« Maintenant, pouvons-nous refaire la scène du petit déjeuner avec Jazz et Jess ? Okay… allons-y. Je veux essayer quelque chose d’un peu différent cette fois-ci – les autres, vous pouvez partir, je n’ai plus besoin de vous. Nous allons nous réunir ici demain matin à 8h TAPANTES, et pour l’amour du ciel, que personne d’autre ne se blesse ! »

Au moment où Edward s’apprêtait à s’en aller, Seth lui fit signe de revenir. « Peux-tu rester un peu plus longtemps ? Il faut vraiment que je vous parle, à Jazz et à toi, étant donné que vous avez les deux rôles principaux dans le film. »

Edward était crevé, affamé et frustré. Il sortit son cellulaire et envoya un texto à Bella.

‘Hé, Poupée. Tu me manques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. 

Hé ! Tu bosses encore ? Tu me manques plus - B

Il sourit comme un idiot. Il pouvait presque voir son sourire impertinent.

J’attends que J ait fini. Quelques pépins sur le plateau. Es-tu à la maison ?

La réponse de Bella arriva peu après.

Ouais, pas trop de circulation sur le pont. Je viens de finir ma séance d’exercices – hourra pour moi ! J’ai pas manqué une seule journée jusqu’à maintenant ! Yahoo ! Tu m’appelles plus tard ? – B

Il s’empressa de taper sa réponse car il vit que Jazz et Seth étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires. 

Sans faute. Il faut que j’y aille. JTM.’ 

Il se dépêcha de remettre son portable dans sa poche et alla rejoindre Seth qui faisait des annotations dans son script. 

Il releva la tête vers Edward et fit signe à Jasper. « Edward, Jasper, j’espère que vous serez contents de mon choix en ce qui concerne l’actrice qui va remplacer Bree. Vous avez tous les deux travaillé avec elle par le passé, et je sais qu’elle a beaucoup aimé l’expérience… »

Un étrange pressentiment enveloppa Edward et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard tout aussi inquiet de Jasper. « Je parle de Carol Kane, bien entendu. Même si ça fait un bail que vous n’avez pas travaillé ensemble, elle m’a dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir de retravailler avec vous deux. Je veux seulement m’assurer que ça vous convient à vous aussi. » Il inspira profondément et fit ressortir l’air de ses poumons avec emphase. « Est-ce que ÇA va poser un problème ? »

À suivre…


	39. Chapitre 39

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces :

Me revoici donc, en pleine forme après 3 jours de bonne bouffe et de bon vin, pile poil pour vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2012. La mienne, je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle ressemblera, avec ma mère très malade et une amie très chère qui va se taper huit mois de chimiothérapie. N’en jetez plus, la cour est pleine, aurais-je envie de dire, mais en même temps mes enfants pètent le feu, et moi aussi, donc…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, et pour celles d’entre vous qui se le demanderaient encore, Carol Kane est l’actrice dont Edward a parlé à Bella au début de l’histoire ; c’est elle qui l’a initié (ainsi que Jasper) au monde BDSM. Donc il risque d’y avoir des frictions du côté d’Alice et Bella quand elles vont apprendre que cette femme est de retour dans le décor…

Mais pour le moment, allons retrouver Edward et Jasper pour voir leur réaction face à la nouvelle annoncée par le réalisateur du film.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 39

 

Seth releva la tête vers Edward et fit signe à Jasper. « Edward, Jasper, j’espère que vous serez contents de mon choix en ce qui concerne l’actrice qui va remplacer Bree. Vous avez tous les deux travaillé avec elle par le passé, et je sais qu’elle a beaucoup aimé l’expérience… »

Un étrange pressentiment enveloppa Edward et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard tout aussi inquiet de Jasper. « Je parle de Carol Kane, bien entendu. Même si ça fait un bail que vous n’avez pas travaillé ensemble, elle m’a dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir de retravailler avec vous deux. Je veux seulement m’assurer que ça vous convient à vous aussi. » Il inspira profondément et fit ressortir l’air de ses poumons avec emphase. « Est-ce que ÇA va poser un problème ? »

Putain de vie ! La pluie d’emmerdes ne cessera donc jamais de me tomber dessus ? Un million de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d’Edward. Les premières concernaient Bella. Comment allait-elle vivre cette situation ? Serait-elle fâchée, ou plutôt anxieuse ? Est-ce que ça provoquerait son départ ?

Jasper entretenait des pensées similaires, bien que sa relation avec Alice soit beaucoup plus solide. Il posa une main sur l’épaule d’Edward et se tourna vers Seth. « Seth, pouvons-nous en discuter ce soir et te donner notre réponse demain matin ? » Sa voix résonnait d’une tranquille autorité.

« Bien sûr, Jazz. Vous pouvez y aller à présent, les gars. On se revoit demain. » Et ce disant, il tourna les talons et quitta le plateau. « Éteignez les lumières en sortant ! » Lança-t-il en riant. 

Edward et Jasper se tenaient au milieu du plateau où était située la maison que le personnage de Jasper était censé habiter. Ce plateau occupait seulement une petite partie de l’immense hangar utilisé pour le tournage du film. 

« Allez, mon frère, laisse-moi t’offrir une bière, » dit Jasper. 

Les deux amis quittèrent l’endroit sans se presser. Ils n’échangèrent aucune parole car ils savaient que dans l’enceinte du studio, les murs avaient vraiment des oreilles. Ils grimpèrent dans le SUV de location à leur disposition et retournèrent à l’hôtel.

Une fois qu’ils furent parvenus à destination, Edward s’affala dans un fauteuil tandis que Jasper ouvrait deux bières et lui en tendait une. Il s’allongea sur le sofa, et tous les deux burent leur bière en silence pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Edward se leva et alla ouvrir les portes donnant accès au balcon. Jasper l’entendit tâtonner pour trouver son briquet. Il savait qu’Edward était stressé à propos de Carol qui allait faire partie du casting en remplacement de Bree Michaels, car il ne fumait plus que dans des moments d’extrême anxiété.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre son ami sur le balcon. « C’est Carol qui te met dans cet état-là, hein ? » Dit-il d’une voix traînante avec l’accent du sud.

« Ouais. C’est étrange, mais je ne l’ai pas vraiment revue depuis cinq ans. Et toi ? »

Jasper émit un petit rire. « Eh bien, figure-toi qu’Alice et moi l’avons croisée lors d’une soirée de jeux, il y a environ deux ans de ça. Alice voulait lui arracher les yeux, ce n’était pas très beau à voir… »

Edward se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea. « Tu ne m’as jamais raconté ça. »

Jasper se contenta de secouer la tête et lui sourit. « Tu n’as jamais été intéressé par elle après le tournage du film. Bordel ! Ça va être toute une réunion - ça ne risque pas d’être ennuyeux. Nul doute qu’Alice va m’en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle va être tellement furax. Elle a toujours détesté Carol pour nous avoir séduits tous les deux et nous avoir initiés à ce style de vie. Alice aime être ma soumise, mais elle a toujours considéré Carol comme une pédophile ou un truc du genre ! Même si j’avais dix-huit ans et toi seize à l’époque de notre initiation. »

Edward se mit à rire lui aussi. « Quelque part je pense que nous aurions trouvé ce style de vie par nous-mêmes à un moment ou un autre de nos vies. Alors, tu vas le dire à Alice ? »

« J’ai pas d’autre choix que de me tremper dans la merde ! Tu imagines si je ne lui dis pas et que les filles s’amènent ici et que tout le monde se rencontre sur le plateau ? Alice contrariée, c’est une chose, mais Alice contrariée en public ? Mec, penses-y deux secondes ! »

Edward approuva en riant. Il connaissait sa sœur et il connaissait très bien son tempérament. Carol et lui s’étaient séparés en assez bons termes, même si, quand elle avait pris ses distances, il avait été un peu blessé dans son ego.

Il termina sa bière. « Je vais commander une pizza du service aux chambres, ça fait ton affaire ? » 

« Ouais. Je vais nous chercher d’autres bières. »

Edward redevint sérieux. « Alors, nous sommes d’accord avec le choix de Seth ? »

« Sûr. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

Ils hochèrent la tête avec connivence.

Edward retourna dans la chambre et composa le numéro du service d’étages.

Jasper et lui passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à Wii-Sport. Au moment où Edward se rappela qu’il devait téléphoner à Bella, il était déjà très tard, alors il lui envoya un bref texto avant de se mettre au lit.

ooooo

Alice bondit dans la cuisine. « Hé, Bella. Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci, Tsunami ! Prête pour la soirée ciné ? »

Bella venait de finir de faire le popcorn et elle était en train de le verser dans un bol. Elle s’apprêtait à faire fondre du beurre et préparer une sauce au chocolat. Elle zieuta le sac qu’Alice tenait dans sa main.

« Tu t’en vas quelque part ? »

« Je vais dormir ici avec toi. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » Bella cacha son petit sourire.

« Oui, sacrebleu ! Qu’est-ce qu’on va regarder ? Un truc chaud et torride ? Un film porno ? Genre BDSM ? » Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mâchoire de Bella tomber.

« Alice Cullen ! Espèce de petite dévergondée ! » Elle la regarda par-dessous ses longs cils. « Est-ce que tu as des films de Domination/soumission ? » Maintenant c’était au tour de Bella de rire de l’expression choquée de son amie. « Je t’ai bien eue ! Et ne pense pas que je ne vais pas raconter à Jasper ce que tu mijotes quand il n’est pas là ! »

Alice se précipita sur elle à la vitesse de l’éclair et la pourchassa autour de l’îlot central. « Je jure, Bella Swan, que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le lui dire ! »

Bella attrapa deux poignées de popcorn et les lança en direction d’Alice en courant. Alice attrapa du popcorn elle aussi et continua de la poursuivre. 

Bella hurla alors qu’Alice l’acculait dans un coin et renversait le popcorn qu’elle avait sur sa tête. Elle forma des griffes avec ses mains. « Oui, j’aurais très peur si j’étais toi ! Je sais que tu es chatouilleuse, et tu ne t’en sortiras pas indemne ! »

Elles entraient dans la salle à manger en courant lorsqu’elles entendirent crier, « QU’EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Elles poussèrent toutes les deux un hurlement d’effroi et se cramponnèrent l’une à l’autre en se retournant pour faire face à l’intrus. Reggie et Sarah étaient debout sur le seuil, les yeux agrandis par le choc et l’horreur.

« Bonne sainte mère de… »

« Alice Cullen – surveille ton langage ! » Sarah lui jeta un regard sévère. 

« Regarde le gâchis que tu as fait, Miss ! Tu as intérêt à tout nettoyer. MAINTENANT ! Toi aussi, Miss Bella, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! »

Bella et Alice regardèrent autour d’elles dans la cuisine. Il y avait du popcorn partout. Bella commença à renifler, puis elle s’effondra sur son amie qui avait le fou rire. Alice se marrait tout en retirant des grains de maïs soufflé des cheveux de Bella et des siens.

Reggie essaya de garder un visage impassible mais n’y parvint pas. « Elle a l’air d’un chimpanzé en train d’épouiller son compagnon ! »

« Pouah ! C’est dégoûtant ! » Cria Alice.

« Bella, j’étais venue te dire que nous sortons ce soir, et que nous rentrerons plus tard. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus certaine que nous devrions vous laisser seules… En tous cas vous feriez mieux de tout nettoyer avant notre retour – nous allons dîner avec Esme et Carlisle, et ils seront TRÈS intéressés d’apprendre ce qui se passe ici. Peut-être qu’on devrait juste les ramener ici, qu’en penses-tu, Reggie ? »

« NON ! » Hurlèrent en chœur les deux filles.

Bella regarda Alice. « Hé, je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient en ville ! Où est-ce qu’ils demeurent ? Est-ce que je devrais partir ? Je veux dire… » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

Alice lui lança un regard exaspéré et secoua la tête. « Oh mon DIEU ! Ceci est précisément la raison pour laquelle nous ne te disons pas tout, Bella ! Tu réfléchis trop et tu t’inventes des scénarios, put- ! Oui, les parents sont en ville et ils restent chez Emmett parce que Maman et Rose travaillent sur un projet pour un type qui s’appelle Felix machin truc, je ne sais plus trop. S’ils voulaient rester ici, alors Maman t’aurait téléphoné et demandé si ça te convenait. Tu fais partie de notre clan, Isabella, alors arrête ta mer- tes divagations. »

Sarah s’éclaircit la gorge. « Nous devons y aller maintenant. Ne causez pas plus de désordre et tâchez d’éviter les ennuis, d’accord ? »

Reggie sourit aux filles et leur fit un clin d’œil avant de s’empresser de suivre sa femme. Elles l’entendirent lui dire, « … Je n’encourage pas les enfants, Sarah ! »

Bella alla verrouiller la porte derrière eux et lorsqu’elle revint, Alice était en train de ramasser le popcorn.

Elles durent en refaire et en profitèrent pour préparer un pichet de Margarita. Alice alluma un feu dans la salle de détente et elles s’installèrent pour visionner un marathon de films à l’eau de rose. Elles pleurèrent en regardant Le mariage de mon meilleur ami, et se bidonnèrent pendant Un mariage trop parfait. Au moment du générique de fin, elles en étaient à leur deuxième pichet et trouvaient que tout était très drôle et qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas matière à s’en faire sur quoi que ce soit.

Elles étaient étendues sur le canapé, leurs pieds enchevêtrés et leurs têtes reposant sur les côtés opposés du divan.

« Hé, Bells, tu sais que je t’aime, pas vrai ? »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Je t’aime aussi, ma petite Alice. »

« Est-ce que tu t’ennuies de mon frère ? Eggward ? » Elles gloussèrent de plus belle. 

« Bien sûr que si. Je m’ennuie beaucoup trop de lui, en fait. Je suis toujours excitée parce qu’il n’est pas là pour me satisfaire. J’ai un plug. » Bella leva les yeux vers son amie. « Est-ce que tu as un plug ? »

« UN BLOG ? PUTAIN C’EST QUOI CE TRUC ? Tu veux dire que tu tiens un journal sur internet ? »

Bella dégringola en bas du canapé en riant. Elle était pliée en deux. « Pas un BLOGUE, espèce d’enfoirée, j’ai dit un P-L-U-G – PLUG – comme dans PLUG ANAL ! »

Alice sursauta et recracha la gorgée de Margarita qu’elle avait toujours en bouche. « SAINTE MERDE ! Tu es une petite diabl – oh putain ! Tu es une petite vicieuse – tu vas avoir des – OH MON DIEU ! »

Alice tenta de se concentrer sur Bella. « Nous avons besoin de café. »

Deux tasses de café et une bouteille d’eau chacune plus tard, leurs propos se firent plus cohérents. Elles avaient pris leur douche et portaient leurs pyjamas quand elles revinrent s’installer à la table de la cuisine.

Bella regrettait le moment où elle avait partagé des confidences intimes. C’était trop d’information !

« Raconte-moi, Tornade, et ne laisse rien dans la noirceur anale – excuse mon jeu de mots ! » Rigola Alice.

Bella secoua la tête. « Tu ressembles plus à Emmett que tu ne le crois. » Elle soupira, résignée. « Eh bien, je veux essayer d’avoir… des relations sexuelles anales avec…et donc je… » Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. 

Alice ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle attendit que Bella relève la tête, et quand elle le fit, elle lui sourit.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je veux dire, je n’aime pas imaginer mon frère comme ça, mais je suis ton amie et je suis là pour toi. Je suis contente que tu me l’aies dit. As-tu déjà eu ce genre de rapports sexuels avant ? »

Bella secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Un peu. Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Pas si tu te prépares comme il se doit. Est-ce que c’est ton idée, ou bien le fais-tu seulement pour Edward ? »

Bella dévisagea Alice. « NON ! C’est moi qui l’ai suggéré ! Je veux le faire. Je veux essayer. Alice, la salle de jeux me manque. Mon Maître me manque. Comprends-moi bien, j’aime Edward. C’est un amant merveilleux qui répond très bien à mes besoins. Il me satisfait, mais il y a une partie de moi qui souhaite le retour de son Dom. Je comprends pourquoi nous devrions attendre, mais je ne veux pas. Je lui ai même demandé de me donner la fessée la semaine dernière. Il était vraiment hésitant au début, mais ensuite il l’a fait. Juste avec sa main puisque la salle de jeu est fermée à clé pour le moment. Ai-je tort, Alice, de vouloir ça ? Une partie de moi veut le pousser afin de le faire réagir en mode Dom. Est-ce que c’est mal ? »

Alice la regarda intensément. Elle ne voulait pas dire n’importe quoi. Elle voulait trouver les bons mots. Elle savait à quel point la confiance de Bella était fragile et elle était émue qu’elle se soit ouverte à elle.

« Bella, si tu veux essayer le sexe anal, alors vas-y. Edward ne te fera pas mal et tu as confiance en lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Pour ce qui est de t’ennuyer de ton Dom, je comprends tout à fait. Je fais partie de ce style de vie uniquement à cause de Jasper, mais quand j’ai réalisé ce que ça impliquait et ce que c’était vraiment, j’ai découvert des choses à propos de moi aussi. Entre autres, que j’aimais donner le contrôle à quelqu’un d’autre. Et pourtant, j’ai toujours été du genre à ‘prendre les choses en mains.’ » Elle tira la langue à l’intention de Bella lorsque celle-ci l’interrompit avec un ‘Sérieusement ?’ puis elle continua, « Mais avec Jasper c’est différent. J’ai BESOIN qu’il prenne le contrôle. J’ai besoin qu’il règne sur moi. C’est comme ça que je m’épanouis. Il est l’homme le plus doux que j’aie jamais rencontré, cependant il y a une facette de lui complètement différente que je suis seule à voir. C’est-à-dire, excepté quand nous allons dans des soirées de jeux. »

Tout à coup, ses yeux s’illuminèrent. « Bella ! Il y a une soirée de jeux demain – on devrait y aller toi et moi ! »

« Alice, non ! Tu es sûre ? Nous n’avons pas nos Doms… est-ce que c’est permis ? » Dans quel bourbier Alice était-elle encore en train de l’entraîner ?

Alice brillait comme un sapin de Noël. Elle hochait la tête avec impatience. « Bien sûr qu’on peut ! Je vais faire quelques appels demain matin pour arranger ça. Allez ! Ça va être super chouette ! C’est un événement très discret, Bella. On ne parle pas d’orgies ou de sexe à plusieurs, là. Il y a quelques démonstrations, et parfois il y a même un conférencier invité. Il y a du vin, de la bonne musique, et on peut rencontrer d’autres soumises et bavarder avec elles. C’est vraiment amusant et il s’agit d’un groupe de gens très sympas. S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas y penser ? » Elle lança à Bella un regard dont sa mère lui aurait dit de se méfier, car il ne signifiait qu’une chose – EMMERDES.

Bella ne pouvait résister. Alice était si mignonne avec sa mine boudeuse et ses yeux suppliants. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et sourit. « Okay – et nos mecs ne diront rien ? »

Alice eut l’air songeur pendant un moment. « Non, mais je ne le mentionnerais pas tout de suite à Edward. Il est vraiment très occupé, et il risque seulement de s’inquiéter inutilement. Jasper ne sera pas trop content, mais je vais l’amadouer. Tu pourras le dire à Edward quand nous le verrons le weekend prochain. »

« Hmmm… j’ai l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Est-ce que je me trompe ? » Tout à coup, Bella se sentit téméraire comme en Italie, et comme en Italie, elle se persuada qu’Alice savait le mieux ce qu’elle faisait. « Oh, et puis merde ! Faisons comme bon nous semble ! »

Les filles verrouillèrent les portes et s’assurèrent que la cuisine était propre avant de monter se coucher. Alice grimpa dans l’énorme lit du maître avec Bella. « Tu permets, Tornade ? Je déteste dormir seule. »

Bella sourit et elles se pelotonnèrent l’une contre l’autre. C’est alors qu’elle se rappela qu’elle n’avait pas reçu de coup de fil d’Edward. Elle fronça les sourcils dans l’obscurité. Il était probablement occupé. Elle l’appellerait au matin.

ooooo

Edward et Jazz étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger dans leur suite. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, ou plutôt, Edward mangeait, ignorant le sermon de Jasper.

« Tu ne lui as pas téléphoné hier soir et elle va se douter qu’il y a quelque chose qui se trame. Dis-lui de quoi il retourne au plus vite ! »

« Jasper, ferme-la s’te plaît ! Y a honnêtement pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Tu paniques parce que tu as la frousse de le dire à Alice. C’est ça le vrai problème ici. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour être effrayé par ma petite sœur. C’est nouveau, ça. Alice a du cran et elle peut te donner du fil à retordre, mais sérieusement, Jazz, qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait faire ? »

Jasper baissa la tête et but une gorgée de café. « Edward, toi tu connais ta sœur Alice, tu ne connais pas Alice la petite amie ou Alice la soumise qui se comporte en garce – elle donne froid dans le dos ! »

Edward éclata de rire. « Elle est trop bonne celle-là ! Le spectaculaire M. Impassible et Calme a la frousse devant la petite Alice Cullen ! Attends que je raconte ça à Emmett. »

Jasper s’emporta. « Je n’ai pas peur, je pense seulement qu’il vaut mieux que je lui dise en personne, comme ça si elle s’énerve, je serai là pour la calmer. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Tu es conscient que dès que Seth aura annoncé que Carol Kane va remplacer Bree Michaels, les paparazzi vont se lancer sur la nouvelle comme une bande de vampires assoiffés. Je vais appeler Bella juste avant qu’elle ne se rende chez Emmett pour sa leçon d’auto-défense. Ça va lui faire du bien. J’ai demandé à mon frère de filmer la séance, mais il a dit que Rose l’en empêchait. » 

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire. « On peut dire qu’elle a rendu les choses intéressantes par ici. Alice a toujours ressemblé au lapin Energizer, mais j’ai l’impression que ta Bella va te faire grisonner avant longtemps ou bien te garder en alerte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept. » Le ton de Jasper était plein d’affection. Edward sourit en songeant à la façon dont Bella avait charmé toute sa famille qui éprouvait dorénavant énormément d’amour pour elle.

« Tu n’as pas idée à quel point la vie est pleine de rebondissements avec elle, mais on s’entend tellement bien, tu sais ? Nous parlons plusieurs heures tous les jours – au sujet de tout. Ne pas être avec elle fait qu’il est plus facile pour moi de me concentrer sur l’aspect non physique de notre relation. C’était une bonne chose de refocaliser nos efforts sur notre relation plutôt que sur notre style de vie. Ça lui manque, par contre. Putain, ça me manque à moi aussi ! Mais Bella est aventureuse et impatiente. Je suis un peu inquiet qu’elle aille se mettre en danger, ou qu’elle fasse quelque chose d’imprudent dans le seul but d’induire une réaction de Dom de ma part. J’ai déjà mis en réserve quelques punitions pour elle dans ma tête ! »

« Hé, tu sais, rien n’est noir et blanc. Ce que Garrett voulait que tu réalises, c’est que TU es en charge de cette relation avec Bella. SI tu penses qu’elle est prête et que tu es prêt, alors parle à Garrett. Toutefois, tu dois établir tes règles – peut-être que tu devrais faire ça cette semaine. Hé, on ferait mieux d’y aller – on a une longue journée devant nous. »

Ils quittèrent la suite pour se rendre au studio.

Lorsqu’ils se dirigèrent à l’intérieur, Seth les attendait. « Bonjour Edward, bonjour Jasper. Merci d’arriver tôt. Écoutez, je ne veux pas mettre de pression sur vous, mais le studio fait pression sur moi pour que je fasse une annonce. Alors quelle est votre réponse ? »

Après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Jasper, Edward hocha la tête. « Seth, ni Jasper ni moi n’avons d’objections à travailler à nouveau avec Carol. Nous avons très hâte de la revoir. Elle a la réputation d’être un peu lunatique, mais c’est une actrice très professionnelle, alors tu peux faire l’annonce. »

Seth fouetta l’air de son poing en signe de satisfaction et serra Edward et Jasper dans ses bras. « Oh, merci doux Jésus ! Je vais lui téléphoner – je pense qu’elle peut être prête pour le tournage la semaine prochaine – ce qui ne causera pas de retard dans le calendrier. Vous êtes les meilleurs, les enfants ! »

Edward regarda Jasper et gloussa. « En voilà au moins un qui est content. Maintenant, si seulement ton amoureuse peut prendre la nouvelle aussi bien – et la mienne aussi d’ailleurs, alors nous pourrons respirer librement une fois rentrés au bercail. »

ooooo

Bella aima tout de suite la maison de Rosalie et Emmett. Elle fut ébahie lorsqu’Alice dut longer une immense allée avec la voiture avant de se garer devant ce qui ressemblait à une maison de poupée géante. Parce que oui, la résidence du frère d’Edward était très grande, mais Bella aurait dû s’y attendre puisque les Cullen ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure. La maison était peinte en gris tourterelle avec les bordures blanches ; elle était agrémentée de volets et d’un porche qui l’enveloppait toute entière sur les deux étages. Il y avait des corbeilles à fleurs accrochées sous les fenêtres, regorgeant d’un amalgame de jolies fleurs roses, pourpres et blanches, avec du lierre qui rampait vers le bas.

Alice sourit en voyant Bella s’extasier. « C’est un choc, n’est-ce pas ? Nous pensions tous qu’ils voudraient une maison comme celle d’Edward - toute en acier et en verre, mais Rose s’est amourachée de cet endroit un jour, et elle a passé cinq ans à rénover la villa. Je pense que ce qui l’a fait craquer, c’est le garage dans lequel on peut remiser quatre voitures. Bien entendu, l’intérieur de la maison a été complètement modernisé avec des électroménagers dernier cri et toutes sortes de gadgets à la fine pointe de la technologie. » Elle roula des yeux. « Tu connais Emmett, c’est un gamin dans un corps d’homme. Tout est connecté ensemble et contrôlé à distance ! »

Il était 9h45 et Bella venait encore de menacer de tuer Emmett. Elle gisait sur le tapis pour la énième fois. Il était planté debout au-dessus d’elle avec un sourire baveux plaqué sur le visage. Bella et Alice étaient pantelantes et tout en sueur. Rosalie l’était beaucoup moins. Elle connaissait l’humeur de son époux et avait décidé de ne pas le provoquer en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. Bella, évidemment, avait refusé de jeter l’éponge quand il les avait mises au défi en leur lançant un « Okay, fillettes, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables – jetez-moi par terre avec vos impressionnantes compétences en matière d’auto-défense ! »

Alice sentait qu’il était de son devoir de défendre son amie et Emmett la tint à distance en posant une main sur son front tandis qu’il sautait légèrement pour s’éloigner de Bella et éviter son coup de pied et son poing dans les côtes. 

Il se pencha sur elle, les bras croisés, et fit claquer sa langue. « Tu sais, petite B, tu ne gagnes pas de point à essayer. SI ceci était un combat de rue, tu serais dans un gros tas d’ennuis en ce moment ! »

Bella grogna et se remit sur ses pieds en repoussant des mèches de cheveux de son champ de vision. « Maudit sois-tu, Emmett Cullen. Arrête d’essayer de nous montrer ce qu’il ne faut PAS faire et contente-toi de nous montrer comment nous défendre, putain de bordel ! »

Il se gratta le menton. « Hmmm. D’accord, maintenant que vous avez vu les erreurs que vous avez commises, placez-vous toutes sur le tapis, face à moi. Alors si quelqu’un vient vers vous comme ceci… » Et la leçon commença pour de bon.

Le téléphone de Bella sonna alors qu’ils étaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine pour boire chacun une bouteille d’eau.

Elle sourit. « Hé. »

« Hé, Poupée. Comment se passe la leçon ? » Elle pouvait entendre l’amusement dans la voix d’Edward.

« Je déteste ton frère. Il est méchant et je suis bourrée d’ecchymoses, Edward ! Je me fiche qu’il soit un ex-marine, c’est un tyran ! J’ai mal partout ! » Elle savait qu’elle pleurnichait, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

« As-tu appris quelque chose ? » Edward essayait de ne pas rire.

« Ouais, à ne pas déconner avec un ex-marine, et à l’avenir j’utiliserai juste mon camion pour me promener et je courrai comme une folle si je me fais poursuivre ! »

« Relax, Poupée. C’est pour ton propre… »

« Edward Cullen, si tu oses me dire que c’est pour mon propre bien, je vais te MONTRER ce que j’ai appris le weekend prochain ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire et baissa la voix. « Bella, tu pourras me montrer tout ce que tu veux lors du prochain weekend ! »

« M’appelais-tu pour me rendre d’encore plus mauvaise humeur ? Tes parents étaient ici, tu sais, et ils ont foutu le camp aussitôt que les jurons se sont mis à pleuvoir… »

Edward se demanda si c’était le bon moment pour lui dire à propos de Carol. Il vit Jasper grimacer au téléphone et sut tout de suite qu’il venait de cracher le morceau à Alice, alors il prit une grande respiration. « Hé dis donc, j’ai des nouvelles à t’apprendre. De bonnes nouvelles, c’est-à-dire, pas bonnes, mais différentes. Pas mauvaises non plus, mais quand même… euh, tu sais… »

Bella fronça les sourcils ; elle n’avait jamais entendu Edward sembler nerveux ? Elle sentit les petits poils derrière son cou se hérisser. « Putain, Sparky, qu’est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? »

Juste à cet instant-là, elle entendit Alice pousser un cri à glacer le sang. « DIS-MOI QUE TU PLAISANTES ! JASPER WHITLOCK, IL VAUDRAIT MIEUX QUE ÇA SOIT UNE BLAGUE ! OH MON DIEU !... NON ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ÇA !... NE PENSE SURTOUT PAS T’EN TIRER COMME ÇA AVEC MOI… Tu SAIS ce qu’elle a fait… Je m’en FOUS ! PEU IMPORTE – TU DOIS D’ABORD M’ATTRAPER ! » Et ce disant, elle lança son cellulaire à travers la pièce et celui-ci se fracassa contre le mur, évitant de justesse le nez d’Emmett. Il se brisa en plusieurs fragments qui tombèrent au sol.

Bella faillit laisser tomber son portable, en état de choc, et Rosalie et Emmett fixèrent Alice, bouche bée.

« Euh… Edward ? Je vais devoir te rappeler – Alice vient juste de casser son téléphone… On se parlera plus tard, d’accord ? »

« NON – Bella, il faut que tu m’écoutes ! C’est en rapport avec pourquoi Alice a brisé son téléphone. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Carol Kane ? »

Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent ceux d’Alice. Alice semblait se parler à elle-même en dévisageant Bella pour jauger sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que je me souviens d’elle – tu as travaillé avec elle sur… Oh ! » Maintenant elle se rappelait. C’était ‘L’éducatrice’ d’Edward.

« Bon, alors tu te souviens d’elle. Eh bien, elle a un rôle dans le film que nous tournons. C’est une décision de dernière minute, et s’il te plaît, ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit va se produire, car ce n’est absolument pas le cas. Même si nous allons être des amants à l’écran. » Il poursuivit en décrivant comment Bree s’était cassée la jambe et comment Seth leur avait demandé, à Jasper et à lui, de décider s’ils voulaient ou non travailler avec Carol.

Edward regarda Jasper alors que celui-ci essayait de recomposer le numéro d’Alice. Il jura entre ses dents et projeta violemment son téléphone contre le mur.

« Poupée ? » Bella n’avait rien dit. Que voulait-il qu’elle dise ? Quelle réponse attendait-il de sa part ? Elle n’aimait pas le fait qu’il allait travailler avec sa première maîtresse Dom/soumise. Elle était jalouse, mais il n’y avait pas grand chose qu’elle puisse faire à ce sujet, et si elle disait à Edward ce qu’elle ressentait, ça le rendrait juste inquiet de la voir se sauver ou le repousser une fois encore. Elle ne voulait pas l’inquiéter, alors elle inspira profondément et mit ses sentiments de côté.

« Je suis toujours là. Est-ce que tu es content de travailler à nouveau avec elle ? »

« En fait ça m’est égal. Ça fait des années que je ne l’ai pas revue, et ce n’est pas comme si nous étions sortis ensemble ou ce genre de chose… » Il essayait de saisir sa réaction. Il avait honnêtement pensé qu’elle serait mécontente de la tournure des événements.

« Eh bien, tant que tu es heureux de la situation. Je suis certaine que c’est plus facile de faire des, euh, scènes avec quelqu’un que tu connais plutôt qu’avec une parfaite inconnue, alors c’est super, Chéri ! » Elle évita la chaussure qu’Alice venait de lancer dans sa direction et se força à avoir l’air enjoué – Edward avait assez de soucis sans en ajouter avec son insécurité.

« Tu es sûre, Bella ? Je suis soulagé. Écoute, il faut que j’y aille – on peut se reparler plus tard. »

« Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas disponible plus tard pour parler. Alice et moi avons prévu de sortir – et avant que tu ne protestes, je t’assure que l’endroit où nous voulons aller est sans danger. Je t’aime. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il savait dans quel état sa sœur devait se trouver en ce moment et il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

« Je t’aime moi aussi. Sois prudente, s’il te plaît ! »

« Cesse de t’en faire, Sparky ! J’ai des compétences pour me défendre maintenant, tu te rappelles ? » Elle coupa la communication en vitesse et se tourna vers Alice qui était toute rouge.

« C’est quoi ton foutu problème, Alice ? »

« BELLA ! ES-TU FOLLE ? Sais-tu même qui est cette… » Elle baissa la voix et entraîna Bella à travers les portes françaises en direction du jardin. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’elle a fait ? »

Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Oui, Ali. Je sais. Elle a couché avec Edward et Jasper et les a introduits au style de vie. Mais c’était il y a des ANNÉES ! Bousiller ton téléphone pour ça n’aide en rien ! Tu dois te calmer ! »

Alice s’éloigna de Bella et commença à faire les cent pas sur la pelouse. « Je ne peux pas ! JE LA DÉTESTE ! Séduire Jasper n’était pas suffisant pour elle – Oh ! Non ! Il fallait aussi qu’elle coure après un gamin de seize ans – mon frère ! Et il a été tellement misérable après coup, Bella. Pendant des années – on ne savait jamais ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il s’est juste éloigné de nous tous. Alors ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Cette sale vipère ne va PAS recommencer à se taper nos mecs ! Je suis désolée, Bella, mais tu n’étais pas là ! Je les emmerde ! Ils savent comment je me sens, alors qu’ils aillent au diable ! »

Bella était choquée par la réaction extrême d’Alice. Elle savait qu’il y avait plus que ce qu’elle avait dit, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas la pousser maintenant.

« Allez, Ali. Retournons à l’intérieur afin que tu puisses te défouler sur Emmett, et ensuite nous pourrons aller faire un peu de shopping en prévision de ce soir, sans compter qu’il faut t’acheter un nouveau téléphone cellulaire. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Essayer de l’apaiser n’était pas nécessairement mieux, mais Bella s’en fichait.

Alice s’essuya les yeux, encore tremblante de rage. « Tu ne te plaindras pas, hein ? Et tu ne l’as pas dit à Edward, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Bella se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. 

« Bien, parce qu’on va probablement se prendre une valise de merde quand ils vont l’apprendre. J’ai passé quelques appels ce matin, et Bill et Sonya sont les hôtes de la soirée et ils n’ont pas d’objections à ce que nous y assistions, mais j’étais censée avertir Garrett puisqu’il est notre mentor, mais ça ne me disait pas vraiment de le faire, alors j’ai légèrement trafiqué la vérité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bella. Je t’ai pris sous mon aile, tu te souviens ? Je ne laisserai rien t’arriver, je te le promets. Es-tu prête à te mettre légèrement dans le pétrin à cause de ça ? Edward sera peut-être fâché – un peu. Mais tu as promis ! »

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait finir en beauté ? Ça pourrait tout aussi bien faire en sorte qu’Edward veuille abandonner cette politique de ‘non jeu’ beaucoup plus rapidement, la voix intérieure de Bella lui hurlait plein d’avertissements pour la mettre en garde, mais elle l’ignora. Ferme-la ! Tu n’as pas à vivre sans le collier - mais moi si ! 

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Alice. « Allons, si nous devons avoir le cul rouge en bout de ligne, autant le faire ensemble ! Maintenant, allons rougir celui d’Emmett ! »

Elles réintégrèrent la maison bras dessus, bras dessous. 

Emmett et Rosalie les avaient regardées par la fenêtre. Rosalie sourit et secoua la tête. « Ce front commun n’augure rien de bon, pas vrai ? »

Emmett fit semblant de frissonner. « Oh Seigneur ! Quand on parle d’avoir le double d’emmerdes – je me sens presque navré pour Eddie et Jazz. On dirait deux enfants désobéissantes, mais regarde cette expression joyeusement coupable sur le visage de Bella. Elle ne peut pas mentir, même pour sauver sa peau ! Regarde ça, trésor… »

Rosalie lança un regard menaçant à son époux. « Laisse-les tranquilles, Emmett ! Elles ne vont pas se mettre en situation de danger sérieux, alors contente-toi de… »

« Chut ! »

Alors qu’Alice et Bella entraient dans le salon, Emmett tendit les pièces du iPhone brisé à sa sœur. « Voilà, Ali. Je doute fort qu’il puisse être réparé. » Alice lui arracha les morceaux et retira la carte SIM pour la ranger dans son sac à main. Elle alla à la cuisine jeter les fragments du téléphone à la poubelle.

Emmett se balança sur ses talons et jeta un regard sévère à Bella. « Alors, Bella, qu’est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

Bella haleta et cligna des yeux rapidement. Je t’ai eue ! Pensa Emmett. Viens dans mon salon, disait l’araignée à la mouche…

« Ali, euh, Alice et moi, nous allons… » Hum, elle essaye de s’esquiver jusqu’au retour d’Alice, c’est intéressant, ça. Essayons de tourner un peu le couteau… Il la dévisagea intensément. 

Elle se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. Alice ! Merde, reviens ici ! ALICE ? « Oui ? » Insista Emmett, le regard méchant.

« Eh bien, nous allons… à une fête chez, euh… des amis d’Alice, » balbutia-t-elle. Alice choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce.

Bella se précipita à ses côtés. « Ali, Em m’a demandé quels étaient nos plans pour ce soir, et je lui ai dit que nous allions à la fête chez tes amis… » Elle était rouge comme une tomate et ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche comme si elle les avait crachés.

Alice la dévisagea puis elle se retourna pour affronter Emmett. « C’est exact. Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça, Emmett ? Nous n’avons pas besoin de la permission de quiconque pour sortir, tu sais. » Elle resta plantée devant lui, tapant du pied, les poings sur ses hanches étroites. Emmett lui sourit. Oh ! Ouais ! Elles fricotaient définitivement un truc pas très catho.

« T’as pas l’air d’avoir la conscience tranquille, Mary Alice. Je pense que Jasper et Edward seront très intéressés par vos allées et venues ce soir, ne crois-tu pas ? » Il éclata d’un rire diabolique et remua les sourcils.

Bella s’apprêtait à protester, mais Alice fit quelques pas vers son frère et lui écrasa un pied tout en saisissant son petit doigt qu’elle tordit. « Je te préviens, Emmett McCarty, tu vas perdre tes couilles si tu joues les mouchards… » 

Emmett avait l’air de danser sur place quand Esme et Carlisle pénétrèrent dans le living room avec tous leurs sacs d’emplettes. 

« Tu vois, Carlisle, nous ne sommes pas en train d’interrompre leur leçon d’auto-défense, du moins je ne pense pas. Alice, lâche ton frère, ma chérie. Nous ne voulons pas le voir pleurer devant Bella. »

Carlisle rit et secoua la tête. « Arrête de taquiner ta sœur, fiston. Qu’est-ce qu’on mange pour le déjeuner ? J’ai une faim de loup ! Votre mère a fait la tournée des boutiques comme s’il n’y en avait pas dans notre coin. »

Alice lança un dernier regard éloquent à Emmett et se dirigea vers son père. « Bella et moi ne pouvons pas rester, Papa. Nous devons aller faire du shopping avant de sortir ce soir. Mais on vous verra demain au brunch. » Elle s’étira sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

Bella se dépêcha de ramasser son sac et de dire au revoir à tout le monde, imitée en cela par Alice, puis elles retournèrent à la villa d’Edward pour prendre une douche et se changer. 

 

À suivre…


	40. Chapitre 40

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces :

Contente de retrouver ma routine quotidienne après la période des fêtes de fin d’année. Comme vous le savez, il y a de la maladie dans mon entourage et ce n’est pas toujours évident de garder le moral, mais j’ai la chance d’avoir FF pour me distraire, et la saison de compétition de danse de ma fille approche à grands pas pour me tenir occupée.

Comme d’habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires très appréciés, et aussi pour vos vœux en ce début d’année (J’ai décidé de ne pas enlever cette note qui remonte au mois de janvier 2012)

Allons tout de suite retrouver Bella et Alice pour voir ce qui va se passer maintenant. Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 40

 

Carlisle rit et secoua la tête. « Arrête de taquiner ta sœur, fiston. Qu’est-ce qu’on mange pour le déjeuner ? J’ai une faim de loup ! Votre mère a fait la tournée des boutiques comme s’il n’y en avait pas dans notre coin. »

Alice lança un dernier regard éloquent à Emmett et se dirigea vers son père. « Bella et moi ne pouvons pas rester, Papa. Nous devons aller faire du shopping avant de sortir ce soir. Mais on vous verra demain au brunch. » Elle s’étira sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

Bella se dépêcha de ramasser son sac et de dire au revoir à tout le monde, imitée en cela par Alice, puis elles retournèrent à la villa d’Edward pour prendre une douche et se changer. 

Après un après-midi interminable, Bella se retrouva dans le dressing d’Edward. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pleine grandeur une fois encore, et sourit à sa réflexion. Elle était séduisante et sexy en diable ! Alice venait de sortir de la douche et elle traversa la garde-robe. 

« Bella ! Tu as l’air d’une bombe sexuelle, wow ! »

« Es-tu sûre que ce n’est pas trop…? » Elle n’était pas certaine du mot qu’elle cherchait.

Alice soupira et s’essuya en vitesse avant de laisser tomber sa serviette sans pudeur. « S’il te plaît, B ! Tu ne peux pas aller à une soirée de jeu en jeans. Tu es parfaite. Admets-le – tu adores ce look ! »

La jupe de pom-pom girl en cuir noir et le haut croisé étaient du plus bel effet sur sa peau crémeuse. Les derniers vestiges de son bronzage faisaient luire celle-ci. Le dos de son top était inexistant à l’exception de lacets qui retenaient le tout ensemble. Alice et elle avaient fait un compromis sur les chaussures et elle portait une paire de bottes en cuir souple qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et qui avaient des talons raisonnables. Des bas collants noirs complétaient sa tenue.

Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval et tenaient en place grâce à un gros nœud rouge.

Alice se tenait derrière elle pour lui mettre un de ses colliers de soumission. Le collier était une épaisse chaîne en argent au ras du cou. Bella portait également son bracelet Infini au poignet.

Alors qu’elle attachait un large ruban rouge à son autre poignet, Alice lui expliqua, « Le ruban rouge indique à tout le monde que nous sommes prises et donc pas disponibles pour jouer ce soir. Personne ne va tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi. Tu seras en sécurité. »

Bella regarda la tenue d’Alice. Ça ressemblait à un jupon en satin. Il était d’un violet profond avec des ornements de dentelle noire sur les côtés.

Ses cheveux étaient hérissés dans toutes les directions. Elle tendit le bras pour que Bella attache un ruban à son poignet. « Même si tout le monde sait que Jazz et moi sommes ensemble, parfois il y a des visiteurs étrangers et ceci va dissiper tout malentendu qui pourrait survenir. »

Leur maquillage était exotique et sensuel. Bella avait appliqué un rouge à lèvres rouge vif tandis qu’Alice avait opté pour du violet sur ses lèvres et ses paupières.

Elles ramassèrent leurs capes noires et s’en revêtirent. « Prête ? » Demanda Alice.

« Ouaip. Allons-y. »

Elle prit son petit sac qui contenait ses clés et son cellulaire. « Lançons-nous ! »

Elle avait envoyé un bref message à Edward plus tôt pour lui dire qu’elle et Alice allaient visiter des amies de celle-ci pendant la soirée. Elle se disait qu’il valait mieux protéger ses arrières juste au cas où Emmett déciderait de tout raconter à son frère.

Il n’avait pas encore répondu, mais elle savait qu’il était en répétition toute la journée une fois de plus. Elle éteignit son portable en montant dans la Porsche d’Alice.

« Est-ce que Jasper t’a téléphoné ? » Demanda-t-elle à son amie. 

« Non ! Et ça aussi ça me fait chier. Il a essayé d’user de son autorité ce matin. ‘Maintenant, Mary Alice – cesse de pousser les hauts cris si tu sais ce qui est dans ton intérêt,’… » Alice imita de façon comique l’accent traînant de Jasper en répétant ses paroles. « Enculé ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Alors dis-moi à quoi je devrais m’attendre lors de cette soirée. »

« Eh bien, si tu y allais avec Edward - ce que tu feras à l’occasion, j’en suis sûre – tu marcherais derrière lui et légèrement de côté, ou alors il pourrait te demander de placer une main sur sa ceinture à chaque instant. Certains soumis et soumises ont des laisses fixées à leurs colliers, et d’autres doivent ramper derrière leurs Maîtres. Jazz ne fait pas ça. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous devons nous adresser à tous les Doms en leur donnant du ‘Monsieur’ et à toutes les Dommes en leur donnant du ‘Madame.’ Comme nous ne venons pas accompagnées de nos Doms, tu peux répondre à n’importe quel Dom qui s’adressera à toi. Personne ne te touchera, et si ça se produit, tu n’as qu’à t’éloigner et montrer ton poignet enrubanné. 

Il y a des salles de jeux privées et des aires communes. D’habitude, quelques démonstrations ont lieu et on peut même assister à des conférences. Ceci est juste une ramification du groupe. Normalement, il y a à peu près quinze couples. Parfois, il y a des Doms sans soumises qui viennent aux soirées pour dénicher une soumise sans attaches et faire une scène avec elle. Les règles sont que personne ne joue dans une pièce avec une porte fermée, et personne ne joue dans les zones pour manger ou les salles de bain. Tant que tu resteras près de moi ce soir, tout se passera bien. Tu vas t’amuser. Bill et Sonya sont ensemble depuis environ trois ans. Elle est sa soumise 24/7. C’est une relation très différente. Nous y voici. Suis-moi. »

Alice s’arrêta devant l’entrée d’une grande maison de deux étages en brique. Bella fut un peu surprise par l’élégante sobriété de la demeure. Elle ressemblait à n’importe quelle autre résidence de banlieue américaine. 

Une jeune femme vint ouvrir la porte en souriant tout en restant silencieuse. Alice la salua et la suivit dans la chambre où tous les invités déposaient leurs capes. Elle retira sa cape et Bella fit la même chose. Elle était un peu appréhensive, incertaine quant à ce qu’elle allait voir ici, peut-être une scène tout droit sortie du dernier film de feu Stanley Kubrick, Eyes Wide Shut, mais lorsqu’elles pénétrèrent dans le spacieux salon qui devait faire le double du volume d’une pièce standard, Bella ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer un groupe de gens à l’allure ordinaire qui sirotaient du vin et bavardaient doucement pendant qu’un homme était assis au piano à queue et jouait en arrière plan.

« Alice ! C’est bon de te revoir. Comment était l’Italie ? » Une voluptueuse blonde se précipita à l’endroit où se tenaient Alice et Bella et sourit à cette dernière. « Salut. Tu dois être Isabella, l’amie d’Alice. Bienvenue dans la maison de Maître Bill. Je suis Sonya. »

La femme plut tout de suite à Bella. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en cuir et un pantalon en cuir assorti qui la rendaient affriolante à l’excès. Elle était montée sur des talons vertigineux et Bella lui demanda comment elle arrivait à se déplacer sans trébucher. Sonya rit et lui dit qu’elle avait des années d’entraînement. Son Maître exigeait qu’elle les porte la plupart du temps. 

« Je vous en prie, allez vous chercher quelque chose à boire. » Elle se tourna et s’éloigna. Bella était contente de ne rien tenir dans sa main, car elle l’aurait probablement laissé tomber et se serait mise dans l’embarras devant tout le monde, et pour cause : les pantalons ultra-sexy de Sonya n’avaient pas de derrière pour couvrir son cul. Ses fesses bondissaient librement, à la vue de tout le monde. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents et lui dit, « C’est une chance que tu ne sois pas une adepte du poker, B, car tu serais une terrible joueuse ! »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent deux Spritzers au vin blanc sec. Alice expliqua que seulement ceux qui portaient un ruban de non participation pouvaient boire des boissons modérément alcoolisées, et même dans ces circonstances, ils étaient limités à une seule consommation au cours de la soirée.

La salle à manger avait été aménagée en un buffet de toutes sortes de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Alice présenta Bella à leur hôte et celui-ci lui sourit et lui demanda où était son Dom.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « M – Maître Edward travaille en ce moment, Monsieur, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Maître Edward ? Tonnerre de Dieu, Alice, est-ce qu’Edward a trouvé une soumise ? » Il sourit de plus belle.

Alice sourit à son tour. « Oui, en effet. Il a rencontré Bella en Italie et ils sont ensemble depuis. Ils forment un couple comme Jasper et moi ; ils sont dans une relation permanente. »

« Eh bien, Isabella, envoie le bonjour à Edward de notre part et demande-lui de ne pas nous bouder. Nous aimerions vraiment vous voir ensemble sous peu. » Bill s’excusa et frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir l’attention de l’audience au fond de la pièce.

« Merci à tous d’être venus ce soir. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents et des éclats de rire jaillirent de l’assemblée.

Bella profita de l’occasion pour observer les gens rassemblés dans la pièce. Elle vit quelques femmes qui portaient des colliers auxquels des laisses étaient fixées. Un homme resta agenouillé aux pieds de sa Maîtresse pendant tout ce temps, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

Bill termina son discours de bienvenue en rappelant à tout le monde où les aires de jeux ouvertes étaient situées et en spécifiant qu’il y avait des salles de jeux privées à l’étage.

Il y aurait une démonstration dans la salle de jeux du sous-sol dans une demi-heure. Alice secoua la tête en regardant Bella. « Je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles assister à cette démo. C’est sur l’infliction de la douleur pendant une séance de jeu. » Bella secoua vivement la tête.

Elle entendit son nom et se retourna pour apercevoir Kate et Garrett. « Euh, Ali… »

« Sainte merde ! Ils n’étaient pas censés venir ce soir ! Foutu bordel, viens avec moi, B. Aussi bien en finir avec ça tout de suite. »

Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’au couple et Bella put constater de visu que Garrett était énormément respecté dans le milieu. Il semblait que tous les gens présents voulaient saluer Garrett et Kate et bavarder avec eux.

Garrett leva la tête et vit Alice ; ses yeux rétrécirent légèrement. Oh putain !

Il marcha dans sa direction et se planta devant elle. En parfaite soumise, Kate se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui, d’un côté plutôt qu’au centre. Elle baissait les yeux, mains jointes devant elle. Sa tenue rouge était sexy et raffinée. Bella fut étonnée de la voir pieds-nus.

« Bonsoir, Alice et Bella, » dit Garrett.

« Bonsoir Gar – Monsieur, » répondit Bella, voyant bien qu’il n’était pas content. 

« Voudriez-vous, s’il vous plaît, vous joindre à Kate et moi, dehors, pour un petit moment ? »

Il n’attendit pas qu’elles répondent mais tourna les talons et se dirigea à l’extérieur, vers le bord d’une piscine.

Il se retourna vers Alice. « Alice, tu as dit à Bill que j’étais d’accord pour que vous soyez ici ce soir ? Ça ne me dérange pas que toi et Bella vous joigniez à nous, mais je n’aime pas votre façon d’agir avec vos Doms. Je sais que vous leur avez caché que vous seriez ici ce soir. Avouez-le ! »

Alice et Bella hochèrent la tête. « Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Alice.

Garrett soupira. « Merde, les filles ! Ce n’est pas cool du tout. Bill m’a mis la puce à l’oreille en me téléphonant plus tôt, et j’ai dû mettre Jasper et Edward au courant. Alice, à quoi as-tu pensé, et Bella, où bordel as-tu dégoté ce collier ? Je veux des réponses, et je les veux tout de suite ! »

Alice regarda Garrett. « Je suis navrée, Garrett. Bella et moi, on voulait venir ce soir, et il se trouve que j’ai eu un petit désaccord avec Jazz ce matin, alors je n’allais pas lui demander de t’appeler, et je ne voulais pas que tu l’appelles. J’ai prêté un de mes colliers à Bella. Nous ne voulions pas vous manquer de respect, Monsieur. »

Garrett soupira encore et se tourna vers Bella. « Tu n’es pas supposée porter quelque collier que ce soit en ce moment, et si tu en avais le droit, ça devrait être celui d’Edward. Il ne sera pas content à ce sujet et je ne l’en blâmerai pas. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez au moins eu la sagesse de porter des rubans ce soir. Vous savez qu’il y aura des répercussions à cause de vos actions, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella était écarlate. Elle voulait dire à Garrett qu’elle était assez vieille pour faire ce qu’elle voulait, mais elle pouvait voir que Garrett ne le prendrait pas sans réagir, aussi se contenta-t-elle de marmonner un « Oui Monsieur » à peine audible.

Garrett retourna à l’intérieur. Kate roula des yeux à leur intention avant de le suivre. Bella regarda Alice. « Putain de diable, Alice ! Devrions-nous partir ? » 

Alice lui sourit béatement. « Mais non, petite sotte ! Viens, je vais te montrer les pièces en haut, et ensuite on pourra socialiser un peu plus, avant de nous éclipser. »

Elles montèrent à l’étage et Bella vit des portes ouvertes de chaque côté du corridor. Il y avait toutes sortes de bruits provenant de quelques-unes. Elles restèrent dans l’embrasure d’une des chambres dans laquelle une femme recevait une fessée avec un martinet. 

Bella n’était pas préparée à la façon dont son corps réagit. Elle sentit ses mamelons durcir immédiatement et l’humidité tremper son shorty.

Le couple ignora les visiteurs et Bella put voir que le Dom était complètement excité. Alice prit son bras. La chambre suivante aussi était occupée et Bella vit qu’il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui regardaient ce qui s’y passait. Un soumis avait la tête enfouie dans l’entrejambe de sa Maîtresse pendant qu’une autre femme le baisait avec une ceinture gode autour des hanches. Bella fut légèrement choquée par cette scène, et lorsqu’elles se furent éloignées, elle demanda à Alice si elle avait déjà fait une scène avec Jasper en public.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ce genre d’exhibition n’est pas le truc de Jasper. Nous avons fait une démonstration sur les techniques de ligotage. Tu es prête à partir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois que oui. »

Elle descendirent l’escalier et firent leurs au revoir. 

Quand Alice déposa Bella chez Edward, elle lui rappela qu’elle la verrait le lendemain matin chez Rosalie. 

Bella n’alluma son téléphone qu’au moment de se mettre au lit. Elle avait rangé sa nouvelle tenue dans un sac conçu à cet effet. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Edward la voie avant qu’elle ne soit prête à la porter pour lui.

Elle se demanda s’il avait téléphoné, et c’est alors qu’elle se rappela qu’elle devait rallumer son portable. Elle avait manqué cinq appels. Et seulement un texto. Elle commença par lire celui-ci.

*C’était une putain de mauvaise idée, écoute tes messages.* Alice 

Bella écouta ses messages avec une appréhension grandissante :

(Premier message)

« Hé, où es-tu ? Je viens juste de recevoir un appel étrange de Garrett. Appelle-moi. » Edward semblait perplexe.

(Second message)

« Vous êtes chez des copines d’Alice ? Lesquelles ? Appelle-moi s’il te plaît. » Edward semblait soupçonneux.

(Troisième message)

« Bella, je t’en prie, appelle-moi immédiatement. Dis-moi que tu n’es pas à une soirée de jeu. » Edward semblait irrité.

(Quatrième message)

« Est-ce que tu portes un collier ? Je t’emmerde, Isabella ! Ça te démange tant que ça de porter un collier ? Très bien ! Je vais te le remettre vendredi soir. Jasper et Alice nous serviront de témoins et tu porteras la tenue que tu avais à la soirée de jeu. Apporte-la avec toi. Je te parlerai demain, Isabella. » Maintenant il était carrément hors de lui.

(Dernier message)

« En passant, prépare-toi à payer pour ta fourberie délibérée. Je veux une liste de règles que tu m’enverras au plus tard à 10h demain matin. Tu peux me l’envoyer par e-mail. Je te prierais d’y intégrer les règles déjà existantes et toute autre que tu voudrais ajouter. » La Voix était de retour.

Foutue merde ! Bella sentit son cœur se mettre à battre follement tandis qu’elle réécoutait les messages – encore une fois. Elle s’assit dans son lit durant un moment et se demanda ce qu’elle devait faire. Finalement, elle décida d’être courageuse et composa le numéro d’Edward.

Son téléphone sonna environ quatre fois avant que la messagerie vocale ne se mette en marche. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge nerveusement. « Euh, salut, Edward. C’est moi, Bella. Je – je sais que tu as dit que tu me parlerais demain, mais j’ai pensé essayer de te rejoindre quand même. Je suis tellement navrée ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c’était une chose de grande importance. Je veux dire, il y avait d’autres soumises sans Doms là-bas et nous n’avons rien fait, alors ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais embarrassé ou quelque chose. C’était tout à fait respectable, et la seule raison pour laquelle je portais le collier d’Alice, c’est parce qu’elle a dit qu’il est attendu que les soumises portent un collier quand elles sont là, et je portais aussi un ruban rouge, alors personne ne m’a touchée ni même vraiment regardée… » MERDE ! Elle avait manqué de temps pour lui dire tout ce qu’elle voulait qu’il sache… Elle recomposa le numéro.

Quatre sonneries, puis la boîte de messagerie vocale prit le relais une fois encore. 

« Euh, c’est encore moi. Alors comme je le disais, nous n’avons pas participé activement. Alice ne m’a pas forcée à y aller – je voulais y aller. Tu sais que j’étais curieuse et tu sais que je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon collier ! Je ne pense pas que je devrais être punie pour ma curiosité. » Elle prit une grande respiration. « Vas-tu me punir pour ma curiosité ? Ce n’est pas juste, et Garrett a dit… oh et puis merde ! Il t’a appelé, n’est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu’il était mon ami ! D’accord, je m’en vais. De toute évidence, tu ne veux pas me parler en ce moment. Je te répète que je suis désolée. Même si ça ne paraît pas dans ma voix. Je le suis. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

Elle avait besoin d’un plan. Elle s’empressa de composer le numéro d’Alice.

« Hé, Bella, les messages d’Edward n’ont pas fait exploser ton téléphone ? » Sa voix semblait triste et assujettie.

« Eh bien, Pixie, on dirait que mon souhait va se réaliser. Il veut me remettre mon collier vendredi soir. Il m’a dit que je dois apporter ma tenue de ce soir. Il a aussi dit que je dois m’attendre à ‘payer’ pour ma duperie. Et je dois lui envoyer ma liste de règles au plus tard demain matin à 10h. Alors je suppose que ma période de grâce vient de faire banqueroute ! »

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je t’ai encore causé tout un tas d’ennuis. Peut-être qu’Edward ne te laissera plus être mon amie. Peut-être que tu devrais juste rester loin de moi – je suis une vilaine personne, Bella ! » Bella entendit son amie commencer à pleurer sans retenue.

« Hé Ali, pas de ça ! Tu dis des bêtises en ce moment. Edward n’oserait jamais faire une chose pareille ! Je ne choisirai pas entre toi et lui. Vous êtes tous les deux ma famille ! Tu es mon Tsunami. Alice, Edward sait que tu ne cherches pas à me nuire et que tu ne me mettrais jamais délibérément en situation de danger. » 

Alice n’écoutait pas et Bella l’entendit hoqueter dans le téléphone.

« ALICE ! Arrête de pleurer s’il te plaît ! J’ai besoin de ton aide à présent – j’ai besoin d’obtenir ces règles pour les envoyer à Edward, et j’ai besoin de toi pour m’aider à réfléchir. Je veux l’impressionner et les lui fournir avant demain. M’aideras-tu, Tsunami ? »

Elle entendit Alice se moucher et prendre une respiration chevrotante. « Donne-moi quinze minutes. Tu fais le café et j’apporte mon fichier de règles et des trucs à collationner. »

La ligne fut coupée. Bella rejeta les couvertures et se dépêcha d’enfiler un pantalon de jogging et un sweat à capuche d’Edward. 

Elle descendit à la cuisine et mit la cafetière en marche. Elle sortit également un demi gallon de Ben & Jerry et deux cuillères. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale – il était juste un peu après minuit.

Alice entra dans la cuisine au moment où Bella mettait la touche finale à un sundae géant. Elle avait ajouté des cerises, de la sauce au chocolat, des noix concassées et un peu de sauce au caramel pour faire bonne mesure.

Alice lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. Elle s’approcha et la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis foutrement désolée, Bella. Je n’aurais jamais dû t’impliquer ou suggérer que… »

Bella agrippa son bras. « Ça suffit maintenant, Alice ! Ce n’est pas ta faute ! Je suis une adulte et j’ai pris la décision d’aller à cette soirée avec toi. C’était mon choix de porter ton collier. J’aurais pu téléphoner à Edward, et ne penses-tu pas que JE SAIS que j’aurais dû le faire ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu’en tant que soumise, j’ai besoin de la permission de mon Dom pour aller à une soirée D/s. J’ai choisi de passer outre. Comme je t’ai dit l’autre soir, il m’arrive parfois de le pousser pour le faire réagir. Il voulait m’enlever mon collier et je suis reconnaissante qu’il l’ait fait. Nous avons pu discuter à propos de tout et de rien. J’ai passé tellement de temps avec lui et j’aime ça. Mais je veux passer du temps avec mon Dom et il n’allait pas céder. Je suis entièrement prête à affronter quoi qu’il décide de faire.

J’ai confiance en lui – plus qu’avant, et je suis contente que nous ayons eu cette ‘crise’ la semaine dernière. Je le discerne plus clairement maintenant. Il n’est pas parfait non plus et ça me donne confiance pour explorer davantage. Alors je l’ai provoqué – la belle affaire. Nous n’avons rien fait de mal à cette soirée. Nous nous sommes excusées auprès de Garrett et nous allons présenter nos excuses à Jasper et Edward aussi. Alors c’est MON raisonnement derrière mes agissements. Maintenant, j’aimerais savoir le tien. »

Alice ouvrit le sac de guimauves qu’elle avait apporté et en ajouta quelques-unes au sundae. Elles s’assirent côte à côte et prirent leurs cuillères.

« C’est une sacrée coupe glacée que tu nous as préparée, B, » fredonna Alice en fermant les yeux.

Bella mangea en silence et attendit qu’Alice se décide à parler.

« Ali… Que se passe-t-il ? » Finit-elle par demander doucement.

Alice soupira et releva la tête. « Il faut que tu saches, B, qu’avant moi, Jasper a eu deux soumises. La première était cette Carol. Elle ne l’a pas seulement séduit et initié à ce style de vie. Elle a été avec lui après avoir dévergondé Edward et qu’ils aient arrêté de se voir. Mais Jasper a rompu avec elle quand il a su qu’elle avait été avec tous les deux simultanément pendant une certaine période. Ils ont été ‘ensemble’ pendant à peu près un an.

Elle a foutu la pagaille dans sa tête, cette maudite manipulatrice. Et elle a exercé d’horribles jeux de pouvoir sur lui. Il avait 18-19 ans à l’époque ; il était à peine sorti de l’enfance, putain de bordel ! C’est une switch. Autrement dit, elle est autant à l’aise ‘par-dessus’ ‘qu’en dessous.’ Elle aimait les trucs plus tordus, et Jazz s’en est rendu compte alors qu’il était presque trop tard. Il m’a dit qu’ils n’étaient pas amoureux l’un de l’autre, mais je sais qu’ils éprouvaient quand même quelque chose. Elle a dix ans de plus que lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver quelqu’un de son âge ?

Il m’a dit qu’il avait mis fin à leur relation quand elle a voulu qu’il s’aventure plus loin que ce qu’il souhaitait du côté sadomaso de ce style de vie. Elle l’avait presque étouffé en jouant ! Un jour, elle lui a vraiment fait mal et ne l’a pas écouté quand il a utilisé son mot d’alerte. Elle n’a pas tenu compte de ses limites. »

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux à présent, et Bella garda ses bras aussi serrés qu’elle le pouvait autour d’Alice.

« Il a gardé des cicatrices, Bella. Des traces de morsures, de coupures ! Elle l’a menacé. Il a arrêté de jouer pendant plusieurs mois après ça. Il m’a dit qu’il n’en a jamais parlé à quelqu’un d’autre, pas même à Edward. J’ai complètement paniqué quand il me l’a dit. Il m’a juré qu’il a mis fin à cette histoire immédiatement, et qu’elle l’a contacté plus tard pour s’excuser. Il m’a promis qu’il n’aurait plus jamais rien à faire avec elle. Et puis il passe outre et accepte de la laisser jouer dans un film avec eux ! »

Alice bondit et se mit à agiter les bras, se retournant pour dévisager Bella avec un regard furieux.

« Je ne peux rien dire à Edward ! Je ne peux rien dire à personne ! Cette putain de salope a presque détruit Jasper ! Ça lui a pris des lustres avant qu’il n’ose même aller à une soirée. Il avait trop peur de toucher quelqu’un ou de se faire toucher. Et maintenant, il voudrait que nous soyons tous amis ! Foutaise ! Alors ma motivation ce soir était de le faire chier ! C’est aussi simple que ça – mais je ne voulais vraiment pas t’impliquer dans ce gâchis. Ceci est mon combat avec Jasper – pas le tien. Pour ça je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Bella tendit les bras pour attraper Alice et l’étreindre. « Tu es une si grande défenderesse, ma petite Tsunami ! Tu es impressionnante et effrayante en tant que protectrice. Jasper est un homme très chanceux, et moi j’ai beaucoup de bol de t’avoir comme amie. » Elle recula. « Maintenant, mangeons ce monstrueux sundae avant qu’il ne fonde, et ensuite tu pourras m’aider avec ma liste de règles ! »

Après avoir terminé de manger leur décadent dessert, elles se servirent du café et s’installèrent confortablement pour discuter de chacune des règles sur la liste rédigée par Edward.

Alice ne fut pas surprise par les règles établies par Edward et fit savoir à Bella qu’elles étaient standards. 

Bella réfléchit à ce qu’elle voulait ajouter et Alice l’encouragea à être un peu aventureuse et à parler à Edward au sujet de ce qu’elle voulait voir se produire dans leur relation. 

« Alice, est-ce que tu crois que secrètement je pourrais être une Domme ? » Bella mordit sa lèvre en gribouillant sur le bloc-note devant elle. Elle avait écrit quelque chose, et comme Alice bougeait afin de pouvoir lire de quoi il s’agissait, Bella le couvrit.

Alice rit. « Quoi ? Absolument pas – tu n’as pas une once de Dominatrice en toi - pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

« Eh bien, parfois j’aime être en charge et donner des ordres à Edward et… »

Alice éclata de rire et Bella lui lança un regard noir de frustration. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? Moi aussi je PEUX jouer les big boss, tu sais ! »

« Oh ! Bella ! Je ne ris pas de toi – bon d’accord, peut-être un peu, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher ! Bien sûr que tu aimes prendre les choses en main à l’occasion – qui ne le voudrait pas, et plus particulièrement avec mon prétentieux et moralisateur de frangin… » Elle leva les mains en signe de défaite quand Bella lui lança un autre regard enflammé. « Désolée, mais tu admettras qu’il lui arrive de se comporter comme ça, et est-ce qu’il faut TOUJOURS qu’il ait raison ? » Elles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

« Tu sais, c’est normal de vouloir prendre les rênes de temps en temps. Pourquoi ne l’écrirais-tu pas sur ta liste - que tu veux le contrôle, disons… une fois par mois ? »

Bella l’ajouta rapidement au bas de la liste et envoya le e-mail :

De : bswan

À : eacullen

Sujet : RÉVISION DES RÈGLES

Cher Edward, 

Tel que stipulé, voici les règles que j’ai passé en revue, et après mûres réflexions, j’en ai ajouté quelques-unes que je voudrais que tu considères.

Je suis navrée de t’avoir mis en colère, et j’espère que tu tiendras compte de tous les faits au sujet de ce qui est arrivé avant de décider de me punir.

J’ai fait le choix d’aller à la soirée de jeu avec Alice. Je sais que j’aurais dû te le demander, mais je n’avais pas mon collier à ce moment-là, et bien que j’aurais dû le mentionner, je ne sentais pas que j’avais à te demander la permission pour y aller.

Donc, si tu sens que j’ai brisé une de tes règles, alors très bien, en tant que ta soumise, j’accepterai l’entière responsabilité.

Je suis contente que tu me remettes mon collier vendredi et que nous ayons Jasper et Alice pour témoins. Je suis prête pour ça. C’est ce que je veux avec toi. Je SAIS que nous pouvons le faire, Edward. 

Je t’aime. 

À toi pour toujours,

Bella (qui ne porte pas encore son collier de soumission)

RÈGLES DE CONDUITE POUR LA SOUMISE ET LE DOMINANT (telles que révisées par Isabella Swan)

La soumise devra obéir à son Dom en tout temps lorsqu’elle porte son collier de soumission et elle devra suivre ses instructions et ses ordres sans hésitation.

La soumise doit faire preuve de respect envers son Dom en tout temps et sans exception.

La soumise doit accepter le fait que si elle ne se conforme pas aux règles établies, elle recevra une punition, laquelle est à la discrétion du Dom.

La soumise doit utiliser le mot "Monsieur" pour s'adresser à son Dom durant une séance ou lorsqu'elle porte son collier de soumission, sauf si elle se trouve dans un lieu public, auquel cas elle doit s'adresser à son Dom par son nom.  
Même en public, la soumise doit être attentive à son Dom et veiller à lui plaire et à lui obéir.  
Le terme "maître" ne peut être utilisé que lorsque la soumise porte son collier de soumission.  
La soumise est libre d'utiliser ses mots d'alerte en tout temps. Le dominant doit respecter sa soumise et ne jamais la violenter ou imposer sa volonté sur elle.

Le dominant doit donner des soins à sa soumise et la traiter avec amour et tolérance ; il doit être attentif à son bien-être physique et mental en tout temps.

La soumise portera son collier de soumission en accord avec ce qu'elle aura décidé avec son Dom.

La soumise appartient à son Dom. Son corps et son cœur lui appartiennent et elle ne peut pas avoir d'orgasme ou se donner du plaisir elle-même à moins que son Dom ne lui en donne la permission.

La soumise doit se conformer à une routine d'exercices. Elle devra s'entraîner quatre fois par semaine.

La soumise doit communiquer ouvertement et honnêtement avec son Dom dans les lieux réservés à cet effet ainsi qu'à tout moment jugé opportun par celui-ci en dehors d'une scène.

La soumise doit garder ses aisselles et ses parties génitales dépourvues de poils en tout temps, soit en se rasant, soit en s'épilant à la cire.

Dans l'éventualité où la soumise ne parviendrait pas à se conformer à l'une ou l'autre de ces règles, elle devra être punie. La punition est décidée par le Dom mais doit être approuvée par la soumise. La soumise doit remercier son Dom après chaque punition reçue.

*Le Dominant ne frappera jamais ni ne menacera de frapper la soumise lorsqu’il est en colère ou n’est pas en contrôle de ses émotions.

*Ni le Dom ni la soumise n’iront au lit en colère l’un contre l’autre. Ils doivent se parler et non choisir la fuite.

*La soumise peut initier une séance de jeu une fois par mois et être en charge durant toute la journée – le jour de son choix, et le Dominant acceptera tout ce qu’elle voudra faire ! (Dans la limite de ce qui est raisonnable et en tenant compte des limites strictes du Dom)

*J’accepte toutes les règles ci-dessus mentionnées.

Signé ISABELLA SWAN

Bella réprima un bâillement et regarda l’heure à l’horloge. Elle fut choquée de constater qu’il était plus de 3h du matin. Elle s’empressa de nettoyer la cuisine et mit la minuterie sur le percolateur pour que le café soit prêt quand elle se réveillerait au matin.

Alice avait appuyé sa tête sur la table et Bella vit qu’elle dormait. Elle secoua gentiment son bras.

Alice gémit et repoussa sa main. Bella la secoua encore. « Allez, la belle au bois dormant, il commence à faire vraiment froid ici. » 

Elles remontèrent à l’étage, s’affalèrent sur le lit, et s’endormirent immédiatement.

À Los Angeles, Edward ne dormait pas. Il se doutait bien que Jasper non plus. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment pu se détendre.

Edward était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond. Il repensa aux événements de la soirée.

*FLASH-BACK SUR CE QUI S’EST PASSÉ PLUS TÔT DANS LA SOIRÉE*

Il était environ 19h30 quand Edward avait pris un appel de Garrett. 

« Hé, Garrett. Quelle surprise. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis un peu perplexe en ce moment. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu Jasper ? Je n’arrive pas à le rejoindre… »

Edward gloussa et expliqua à Garrett qu’il avait eu un petit ‘accident’ avec son iPhone plus tôt dans la journée. L’assistant personnel du Studio lui en achèterait un autre le lendemain matin.

« Il est ici avec moi, Garrett. Nous avons fini les répétitions il y a un petit moment déjà, et nous allons sortir plus tard pour aller manger un morceau. Est-ce que tu veux lui parler ? »

« Euh, ouais, mais avant que tu ne lui passes le téléphone, as-tu parlé à Bella aujourd’hui ? »

Maintenant Edward aussi était perplexe. « Je lui ai parlé ce matin, et puis elle m’a envoyé un texto y a pas longtemps. Alice et elle vont chez des copines ce soir. »

« Okay, laisse-moi te rappeler. » Il coupa la ligne. Edward était confus et décida d’appeler Bella. Il fut tout de suite transféré à la messagerie vocale. Il laissa un message.

Quelque chose n’allait pas – Edward pouvait le sentir. Il la rappela et lui demanda chez quelles copines elle se rendait avec Alice.

Son téléphone sonna et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lequel fut de courte durée.

C’était Garrett qui le rappelait. « Garrett, qu’est-ce qui se passe, putain de merde ? Est-ce que Bella et Alice vont bien ? J’ai laissé quelques messages à Bella pour qu’elle me rappelle – que pourrait-il leur arriver chez les copines d’Ali ? »

Garrett renifla. « Copines ? Oh ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Laisse-moi parler à Jasper, et ensuite tu pourras me mettre sur le haut-parleur. »

Edward interpela Jasper dans le salon de leur suite. Jasper fixa le téléphone dans sa main. « C’est Garrett. Il veut te parler. »

Jasper haussa les épaules et prit le téléphone. « Salut Garrett, quoi de neuf ? »

Il écouta pendant quelques minutes, et Edward le vit d’abord froncer les sourcils, puis son visage sembla se transformer en un masque de colère. « Non – elle ne me l’a jamais demandé. Mais elle ne l’aurait pas fait de toute façon… on ne se parle pas en ce moment… d’accord, attends une seconde. »

Il rendit le téléphone à Edward. « Il veut que tu le mettes sur le haut-parleur. » Jasper se cala dans un fauteuil tandis qu’Edward activait le haut-parleur de son téléphone avant de le déposer sur la table basse.

Ils entendirent Kate en arrière-plan. « … Je pense que tu réagis de manière excessive, Chéri. Tu devrais laisser les jeunes régler cette histoire entre eux… »

« Kate, ne te mêle pas de ça et va te changer pour la soirée. Laisse-moi m’occuper de cette affaire. »

Edward et Jasper furent surpris d’entendre Garrett s’adresser à Kate sur un ton si brusque car il était très rare qu’il fasse preuve de rudesse envers elle.

Edward fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu’un sentiment d’appréhension commençait à nouer son estomac.

Ma. Vie. Est. Un. Foutoir. Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont encore fait ?

Il prit une grande respiration. « Est-ce que tu nous entends, Garrett ? »

« Oui. Écoutez, je suis désolé de vous importuner à ce sujet, mais j’ai besoin de savoir si les filles vous ont dit, ou plutôt vous ont demandé si elles pouvaient aller à une soirée de jeu ce soir chez Bill et Sonya. J’ai reçu un coup de fil de Bill tout à l’heure, et il m’a dit qu’Alice lui avait téléphoné ce matin pour l’informer que Bella et elle seraient là ce soir sans leurs Doms puisque vous êtes tous les deux absents, et qu’en tant que leur Mentor, j’en avais été avisé. »

Edward tourna un visage choqué vers Jasper qui avait l’air d’être en train d’essayer de s’arracher les cheveux. S’il n’avait pas été si contrarié, il l’aurait taquiné sur le fait que la mauvaise habitude de se tirer les cheveux était sa marque de commerce à lui, pas la sienne. À la place, il se dirigea vers le bar et versa du whisky dans deux verres. Il s’empara du cendrier en revenant s’asseoir sur le divan.

Jasper se retenait à peine de crier. « Garrett, je te donne la permission de dire à Mary Alice qu’il y aura de terribles conséquences à ses actions. Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’elle a pensé ? »

Edward était tout aussi furieux, mais il estimait quand même qu’il était de son devoir de défendre sa sœur en soulignant l’évidence. « Jazz, vieux, tu as brisé ton téléphone ce matin, et elle aussi ! C’est clair que tu as fait un truc qui l’a rendue furax, et c’est sa façon à elle de te passer un message. Le fait qu’elle ait entraîné Bella dans ce bourbier encore une fois – c’est ça qui est vraiment consternant ! »

Garrett interrompit Edward. « CALMEZ-VOUS, les gars ! Écoutez, il n’y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire ce soir à partir de L.A. et Jasper, Alice est ta soumise, pas la mienne. Tu lui transmettras tes messages toi-même – je vais me contenter de traiter le fait qu’elles aient jugé nécessaire de me contourner, mais au moins à présent je sais pourquoi. Alice sait que si elle m’avait prévenu, j’aurais communiqué avec toi, et elle ne voulait pas que tu aies la chance de la bloquer. »

Ils l’entendirent rire à l’autre bout du fil. « Vous les jeunes, vous allez finir par causer ma mort – je le jure. Edward, tu n’as pas encore remis son collier de soumission à Bella, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais. Elle a parlé à Kate cette semaine et elle lui a dit à quel point ça lui manque d’être ta soumise, alors peut-être que c’est sa façon de te forcer la main… Je veux juste dire que Bella n’est pas stupide – cependant elle est impulsive et obstinée. Peut-être que tu vas devoir écourter votre période de répit et lui remettre son collier. Donne-lui la sécurité qu’elle désire ardemment. » Il rit encore. « Et la discipline. Je ne vous envie pas, les mecs ! Je m’en vais de ce pas à la soirée pour voir mes deux protégées. Je vous rappellerai plus tard pour vous faire un rapport. »

Ils échangèrent des au revoir et Edward reprit tout de suite son téléphone pour tenter encore de joindre Bella, mais le sien était éteint. Comme c’était pratique – la petite dégonflée !

*« Bella, je t’en prie, appelle-moi immédiatement. Dis-moi que tu n’es pas à une soirée de jeu ! »* 

Jasper tendit la main et Edward lui donna le cellulaire. Il but le reste de son whisky d’un trait et Jasper lui fit signe de remplir à nouveau son propre verre. 

Edward ne put s’empêcher d’entendre le message de Jasper.

*« Tu es allée trop loin, Mary Alice. Demain j’aurai un téléphone – tu ferais mieux d’en avoir un toi aussi. Je me fiche pas mal de ton raisonnement ici, mais je te donnerai une chance d’expliquer cette dernière FOURBERIE ! »* 

Edward le vit trembler et se dépêcha de lui reprendre son portable. Il lui tendit son verre dans lequel il avait versé une nouvelle larme de whisky. 

« Prends ça cool, Jazz. Garrett va être là et Alice ne t’embarrasserait jamais devant qui que ce soit… »

Jasper se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. « Je le sais, ça, Edward ! » S’emporta-t-il, mais tout de suite il parut contrit. « Désolé – je ne voulais pas m’emporter de la sorte contre toi. Tu n’y es pour rien dans tout ça. C’est à cause de cette soirée de jeu, mais c’est surtout à cause de Carol. PUTAIN ! Je savais que ça arriverait ! »

Edward oublia sa propre colère pendant un moment et dévisagea son ami.

« Foutue merde, que se passe-t-il, Jazz ? » Demanda-t-il posément. « Qu’est-ce que Carol a à voir avec ma sœur ? » Jasper était le meilleur ami qu’il avait. Ils étaient aussi proches que des frères, mais Edward se sentait toujours protecteur envers sa petite sœur. 

Jasper dévisagea Edward tellement longtemps que celui-ci finit par penser qu’il n’allait pas lui répondre. Edward fit quelques pas en direction de Jasper qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, contemplant Los Angeles à ses pieds. Il tendit la main pour toucher son bras, mais Jasper se déroba.

« Jasper, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ici ? C’est quoi le foutu problème ? » 

Jasper lui lança un regard torturé. « Je ne voulais rien dire… je ne pensais pas que j’aurais à le faire, » murmura-t-il.

 

Si je n’arrête pas maintenant, j’y passerai la nuit, et il est déjà très tard…

On se retrouve dimanche prochain.

À bientôt donc.

Un merci tout particulier à ecathe38 pour ses lumières.

Et mes remerciements habituels à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

Milk


	41. Chapitre 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci n'est pas le résumé d'un chapitre, c'est simplement un message pour prévenir les lecteurs qu'en cours de traduction, les surnoms de Bella et Alice, Tsunami et Tornade, ont été allègrement interchangés, ce qui ne change évidemment rien à l'histoire elle-même...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Annonces :

Je ne suis pas inspirée cette semaine, donc je veux seulement vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Et merci à toutes celles qui m’ont envoyé une petite pensée pour mon amie qui a commencé sa chimio la semaine dernière. Aussi, j’aurais voulu publier les liens des photos qui accompagnaient cette fic en anglais, mais hélas elles ont toutes été supprimées au cours des derniers mois… Désolée.

Sans plus tarder, donc, allons retrouver Edward et Jasper (et les autres).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 41

 

Edward oublia sa propre colère pendant un moment et dévisagea son ami.

« Foutue merde, que se passe-t-il, Jazz ? » Demanda-t-il posément. « Qu’est-ce que Carol a à voir avec ma sœur ? » Jasper était le meilleur ami qu’il avait. Ils étaient aussi proches que des frères, mais Edward se sentait toujours protecteur envers sa petite sœur. 

Jasper dévisagea Edward tellement longtemps que celui-ci finit par penser qu’il n’allait pas lui répondre. Edward fit quelques pas en direction de Jasper qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, contemplant Los Angeles à ses pieds. Il tendit la main pour toucher son bras, mais Jasper se déroba.

« Jasper, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ici ? C’est quoi le foutu problème ? » 

Jasper lui lança un regard torturé. « Je ne voulais rien dire… je ne pensais pas que j’aurais à le faire, » murmura-t-il.

Edward l’entraîna sur le balcon et le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil d’extérieur. 

Il retourna à l’intérieur pour aller chercher une bouteille d’eau dans le mini bar. Il s’empressa de composer le numéro du service d’étages et commanda des hamburgers et des frites car il ne pensait pas qu’ils allaient sortir, tout compte fait.

Comme il s’apprêtait à aller rejoindre Jasper, son téléphone sonna. C’était Garrett qui l’appelait pour l’informer qu’il avait vu les filles. Elles allaient bien et se comportaient tout à fait convenablement. Elles s’étaient excusées, et Alice avait admis qu’elle avait délibérément évité de contacter Garrett. Et Bella portait un collier de soumission. Garrett ajouta que Bella était ravissante dans la tenue qu’elle portait pour la soirée de jeu.

QUOI ?

Il composa le numéro de Bella une fois de plus. Messagerie vocale.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL !

*« Est-ce que tu portes un collier ? Je t’emmerde, Isabella ! Ça te démange tant que ça de porter un collier ? Très bien ! Je vais te le remettre vendredi soir. Jasper et Alice nous serviront de témoins et tu porteras la tenue que tu avais à la soirée de jeu. Apporte-la avec toi. Je te parlerai demain, Isabella. »* 

Il en avait assez de sa merde !

Il tendit la bouteille d’eau à Jasper et s’alluma une cigarette. « Parle maintenant ! »

Il fixa intensément son ami et attendit.

Jasper prit une grande respiration et raconta sa relation avec Carol à Edward sans omettre un seul détail. Il lui expliqua comment il avait découvert beaucoup plus tard à quel point elle était tordue. À quel point elle aimait la douleur et ressentait le besoin de l’infliger à ses partenaires.

Edward fut choqué et écœuré par les révélations de Jasper. Apparemment, Carol avait réalisé qu’elle avait dépassé les bornes quand elle avait été bannie d’un club BDSM pour avoir abusé d’un soumis. Par la suite, elle avait entrepris une thérapie et avait contacté Jasper pour s’excuser.

Jasper avait seulement raconté son histoire à Alice et Garrett, et celui-ci s’était assuré que le bruit circule dans les autres ramifications de leur cercle de rencontres. Alice, par contre, avait juré de la tuer de ses propres mains si jamais elle la revoyait en personne.

À un certain moment, la nourriture qu’Edward avait commandée arriva et il alla chercher deux bières dans le réfrigérateur. Ils mangèrent lentement en continuant de parler.

Jasper recula dans sa chaise et dévisagea Edward.

« Je ne comprends pas, Jazz. Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? Pensais-tu que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance ? Quoi ? » Il était en colère, et pour tout dire, il était un peu blessé que Jasper ait porté ce fardeau seul alors qu’il aurait pu être là pour lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ? Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance avec ma vie ! » Il céda face au sourire moqueur d’Edward. « D’accord, voici comment je vois les choses. Je ne voulais pas t’impliquer dans ce gâchis. J’ai eu des putains de cauchemars pendant des années. Je déteste être restreint. J’ai dû le dire à Garrett et il m’a forcé à aller en thérapie. J’ai pris du mieux et il n’y a aucune friction entre Carol et moi. J’ai fait la paix avec elle. C’est terminé tout ça, mais tu connais Alice. Elle veut un combat et elle est déterminée à faire n’importe quoi pour l’obtenir. Je suis désolé qu’elle vous ait entraînés dans cette histoire, Bella et toi.

Edward éclata de rire. « S’te plaît, Jazz ! Fais-moi une fleur ! Bella n’a pas été entraînée dans quoi que ce soit ! Elle n’y serait jamais allée si elle ne l’avait pas voulu. Elle ne voulait pas que je lui enlève son collier, et même si la pression pour ‘jouer’ nous a été retirée pendant quelques jours, elle n’a pas arrêté de me pousser pour recommencer à utiliser la salle de jeux. Ça me fait chier qu’elle me force la main ainsi. Nos femmes pensent qu’elles peuvent nous mener par le bout du nez ! Eh bien, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan va apprendre une fois pour toutes que notre relation D/s n’est PAS une foutue démocratie. Je suis le Dom et elle est ma soumise et elle doit comprendre clairement ce que ça signifie. »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Je suis d’accord avec toi, mais êtes-vous prêts pour ça ? Tu étais supposé attendre encore quelques semaines avant de lui remettre son collier. Tu es sûr qu’elle peut gérer la situation ? Ali a été en formation pendant un an avant que nous ne soyons ensemble, et même maintenant, tu vois comment c’est avec nous – elle est tellement fougueuse ! »

Edward rit encore. « Fougueuse, ouais – tu veux plutôt dire que c’est une môme gâtée pourrie ! Je blâme mes parents pour avoir toujours cédé à ses caprices. Ils l’ont toujours laissée faire la pluie et le beau temps quand nous étions gosses. En comparaison, le problème de Bella c’est qu’elle n’a pas eu de discipline du tout étant enfant, et maintenant c’est à moi qu’incombe le rôle de ‘parent disciplinaire’ – c’est comme si elle n’arrêtait pas de tester les limites juste pour s’assurer que je l’aime toujours et que je la veux toujours dans ma vie. Bordel ! Et comme si tout ce drame merdique n’était pas suffisant, nous commençons à tourner lundi ! »

Jasper le regarda et sourit avec sympathie. « Ouais, mais au moins on a quelques jours de répit avant que Carol ne se joigne à nous. Elle commence seulement la semaine suivante et ça ne devrait pas être si terrible que ça, elle va être sur le plateau dix jours tout au plus. Vas-tu être en mesure de la côtoyer comme prévu malgré ce que je t’ai raconté ? » Il semblait soucieux.

« Ne t’inquiète pas à propos de moi. On est des acteurs, pas vrai ? J’ai envoyé un message à Bella pour lui dire que je vais lui remettre son collier vendredi soir – pourriez-vous, Alice et toi, être nos témoins ? Je veux faire ça sous forme de petite cérémonie – rendre la chose officielle. La période d’essai est terminée. »

Jasper parut songeur. « Je sais que les filles étaient censées venir nous rejoindre ici, mais peut-être que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. Ça leur servira de leçon, et je pense qu’interdire à Alice d’aller faire du shopping pendant un certain temps la fera réfléchir aux conséquences de ses gestes ! » Ils rirent. Elles avaient semé le vent ? Eh bien, elles récolteraient la tempête !

« Tu peux demander à Garrett d’officier la cérémonie, et Alice et moi serons honorés d’être vos témoins. Vous allez devoir écrire vos vœux. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, je sais. En fait, j’ai commencé à travailler dessus de manière intermittente depuis mon séjour en Italie. J’aimerais que tu les lises et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. »

« Sûr. Maintenant nous avons la soirée pour nous et nous ne travaillons pas demain. Que dirais-tu de sortir quelque part où on nous servira un truc décent à boire ? »

« Okay, et plus un mot sur nos deux ‘petites filles’ insubordonnées non plus ! »

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans un petit bar dont le concierge leur avait parlé. C’était une soirée où le public pouvait aller se produire sur scène, et Jasper et Edward avaient pu se mêler à la foule ambiante sans se faire remarquer. Ils s’étaient installés dans un coin sombre et avaient bu quelques bières et bavardé de tout et de rien en écoutant de la bonne et de la très mauvaise musique.

Vers 1h30 du matin, quelqu’un avait fini par les remarquer, et en l’espace de quelques minutes, la foule avait commencé à s’agglutiner et s’agiter autour d’eux. Edward s’était levé d’un bond, et avec Jasper il avait salué à la ronde avec désinvolture avant de sauter dans un taxi. Ils avaient demandé au chauffeur de faire plusieurs fois le tour du quartier avant de les ramener à leur hôtel. Ils s’étaient fait prendre en photo avec lui ‘pour ses enfants’ et lui avaient donné leurs autographes.

Edward avait laissé un dernier message à Bella juste avant de quitter l’hôtel.

De retour dans la suite, il avait souhaité bonne nuit à Jasper. Il avait remarqué qu’il avait manqué quelques appels et messages de Bella. Il avait écouté les deux messages avec un mélange d’irritation et d’amusement. Elle était si foutrement exaspérante parfois, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d’irrésistible, de super mignon dans sa façon d’être !

Edward avait pris une longue douche très chaude. Il avait enfilé un boxer, et maintenant, il gisait dans son lit avec la télévision allumée comme bruit de fond, alors qu’il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s’était passé.

Il se demanda comment il devrait punir Bella. Ça la démangeait littéralement de recevoir une fessée, et la pensée de son petit cul tout chaud sous sa main nue fit se convulser sa verge. C’était ce qu’elle désirait. Mais s’il se pliait à sa requête, ne devenait-il pas sa marionnette ? Or, c’est lui qui devait garder le contrôle. Mais elle lui manquait tellement… Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Son corps à côté du sien dans le lit lui manquait. Glisser dans sa chaleur intime et l’entendre haleter tandis qu’il s’enfonçait dans sa chatte avec force lui manquait. D’une main, il frotta son ventre. Comme mue par une volonté qui lui était propre, sa main dériva dans son boxer. Ouais, ça va être une nuit foutrement longue !

ooo

Bella se réveilla et se retourna. Il était tôt, mais elle n’avait plus sommeil. Elle se demanda comment Jasper arrivait à dormir avec Alice à ses côtés. C’était comme de dormir avec une portée de chiots frétillants ! Elle se tournait et se retournait sans arrêt et Bella avait été réveillée par un pied à la poitrine – quel merdier !

Elle rampa hors du lit et alla prendre une douche. Elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine. Elle devait vérifier ses e-mails et il fallait vraiment qu’elle parle à Edward. L’eau chaude de la douche l’aida à se relaxer. Elle se vêtit d’un jeans et d’une jolie blouse paysanne et chaussa une paire de bottes de cowboy qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle compléta le tout par une veste choisie dans la collection d’Alice. Elle appliqua une mince couche de maquillage et laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement.

Alice dormait toujours profondément et Bella décida de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite. Il était à peine 7h et Rosalie ne les attendait pas chez elle avant 10h30.

Bella descendit à la cuisine et se réjouit d’avoir pensé à mettre la minuterie sur la cafetière avant de monter se coucher. Le café était prêt et elle s’en servit une tasse avec son bol de céréales. Elle ouvrit anxieusement son courriel et vit qu’Edward avait reçu sa liste et qu’il lui avait envoyé une réponse à 5h30 !

Cela la fit sourire. Alors lui non plus ne pouvait pas dormir ! Que ça lui serve de leçon pour avoir été si méchant avec moi hier soir ! La voix emmerdante de la raison dans sa tête lui disait qu’elle recevrait sa juste récompense vendredi soir quand son postérieur serait trop endolori pour s’asseoir dessus, mais Bella ignora cette petite voix insidieuse, c’est exactement ce que je veux ! 

Le e-mail était bref et allait droit au but :

De : eacullen

À : bswan

Sujet : Règles etc…

Chère Fillette,

Je suis content que tu aies ajouté quelques règles supplémentaires. Je les accepte. Il y a un changement de programme pour le prochain weekend. Je t’appellerai plus tard, alors s’il te plaît, réponds à ton fichu téléphone. 

J’ai eu tes messages et nous allons discuter de ta punition et, Isabella, elle n’est pas destinée à être juste – c’est une punition parce que tu SAIS que tu as brisé les règles. LIS-LES À NOUVEAU !

Je t’aime moi aussi, mon cœur. (Mais tu seras quand même punie !)

Edward

Bella mâchouilla sa lèvre en relisant son e-mail. Enfer de merde ! Que voulait-il dire par changement de programme ? Elle vérifia son cellulaire pour s’assurer qu’il était allumé et chargé. 

La nuit dernière Alice lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait la cérémonie de remise du collier. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une cérémonie de mariage, et certaines personnes mettaient le paquet et invitaient plein de gens et de témoins, allant même jusqu’à signer un contrat et avoir une réception ! Alice avait dit qu’elle ne pensait pas qu’Edward irait jusque-là, mais qu’elle devrait prononcer ses ‘vœux.’ Ça signifiait qu’elle allait verbalement dédier sa soumission et sa volonté à Edward et de son côté, il se consacrerait à elle. 

Alice lui avait promis de l’emmener au Spa vendredi pour s’assurer qu’elle soit bien épilée, manucurée et coiffée avant la cérémonie.

Bella était contente d’avoir une courte journée de travail à la galerie d’art les vendredis. Mona lui avait précisé qu’elle travaillerait régulièrement les jeudis soirs car la galerie accueillait des expositions chaque semaine, mais que pour contrebalancer, elle terminerait à midi les vendredis. Elle n’aurait pas à travailler les weekends, sauf lors d’occasions très spéciales.

Elle s’assit au comptoir avec un bloc-notes et un crayon. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’elle voulait dire à Edward, toutefois elle ne voulait pas promettre des choses qui étaient irréalistes. Elle coucha sur papier certaines idées et ensuite elle décida qu’elle contacterait Kate plus tard lorsqu’elle rentrerait chez elle, et verrait si elle pouvait la rencontrer en début de semaine pour l’aider dans sa démarche.

Elle était ravie à l’idée de devenir officiellement la soumise d’Edward. Elle joua distraitement avec son bracelet Infini.

Edward lui manquait atrocement. Son rire et son humour lui manquaient. Son sourire irrésistible et la lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux lui manquaient.

Son Dom lui manquait aussi. Sa voix et son attitude autoritaire lui manquaient. Bordel ! La Voix lui manquait. Ses effleurements à la fois doux et taquins, exigeants et agressifs lui manquaient. 

Elle voulait lui plaire et le rendre fier d’elle. Elle désirait faire tellement bien qu’il veuille la montrer à tout le monde. Bella savait qu’il valait mieux que leur relation demeure privée. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque aille fouiller dans son passé. Elle ne voulait pas que la presse ne jette sa famille merdique sous la lumière des projecteurs.

Elle grinça des dents en songeant aux dommages que la presse pourrait causer dans sa vie. Ils feraient n’importe quoi pour atteindre Edward. Même si elle n’avait jamais été du genre à acheter les magazines à potins et lire les trucs qui circulaient sur Internet, elle n’était pas stupide. Elle savait qu’en tout temps, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de paparazzi qui traînaient dans les parages et qui n’attendaient que la bonne occasion pour se manifester.

Edward était assez bon enfant envers la presse et ses fans. Elle l’avait remarqué en Italie. Bien que Jasper lui ait expliqué que c’était en partie parce que les gens là-bas, incluant les journalistes et les paparazzi, étaient moins aux aguets car il y avait tellement de célébrités dans les environs que c’était courant d’en apercevoir quatre ou cinq en une seule journée.

Il lui avait dit que c’était uniquement quand il y avait trop de gens qui le poussaient et quémandaient son attention qu’il devenait nerveux. Il détestait la publicité, mais il était dans l’industrie du cinéma depuis assez longtemps pour réaliser que sans ses fans et la presse, il ne serait pas l’acteur qu’il était aujourd’hui. Il aimait rendre les gens heureux et c’était gratifiant pour lui d’avoir le pouvoir de convaincre les gens de se soucier des bonnes causes et des organismes de bienfaisance qui avaient besoin d’aide.

Bella regarda à l’horloge et vit qu’il était presque 8h30. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle. Elle avait besoin de savoir que fondamentalement il n’y avait rien de foutu dans sa relation avec lui, que tout était intact entre eux.

Elle s’apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche de signalisation rapide quand Alice fit son apparition dans la pièce. 

« Bella Swan, NE t’avise surtout pas de lui téléphoner ! Laisse-le venir à toi ! Arrête de te comporter en gamine anxieuse à son sujet et laisse-le agir en homme et courir après toi, pour changer, » dit Alice en fustigeant son amie du regard.

Bella ne pouvait croire qu’un petit bout de femme comme elle ait le pouvoir de la faire reculer dans son siège.

Elle fit la moue. « Mais Alice, je m’ennuie de lui comme c’est pas possible ! » Geignit-elle, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son amie alors qu’elle se versait du café.

« Oh reviens-en, nom d’un chien ! Il te manque – tu lui manques – et patati et patata – C’EST À DÉGUEULER ! » Elle émit quelques bruits et fit quelques gestes très peu flatteurs avec les doigts dans sa bouche. « Edward t’appellera quand il sera prêt. Si j’ai appris une chose à propos de mon frère, Bella, c’est que si tu lui cèdes trop vite, Chose Deux cassera ta volonté comme une brindille ! Il va te rendre toute frémissante, et ensuite il va t’administrer le coup de grâce… Il est assez impitoyable dans ses méthodes quand il renvoie l’ascenseur. »

Bella commença à rire. « Ma parole, tu en parles comme si c’était Docteur Denfer en personne ! »

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents en se servant un bol de céréales. « En fait, c’est Emmett qui est Docteur Denfer et Edward est Mini-moi. » 

Alice regarda Bella plus attentivement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en constatant qu’elle portait une de ses créations. « Eh bien eh bien, voyez-moi ça – tu es superbe, B ! »

Bella roula des yeux et mit son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. « Alors j’ai commencé à mettre des idées sur papier en ce qui concerne les vœux que j’aurai à prononcer vendredi soir. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que ça implique vraiment, mais ce sont des choses que j’aimerais dire à Edward avant, tu sais… de rendre ça officiel. »

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre. « Ali, je me sens comme si j’étais sur le point de me marier avec Edward ou un truc du genre ! Je suis tellement nerveuse – et s’il changeait d’idée ? S’il me jetait un coup d’œil et décidait que je n’en vaux pas la peine parce que je lui cause plein d’emmerdes ? Il a cette carrière incroyable alors que je ne suis personne. Qu’arriverait-il si les gens découvraient que nous sommes ensemble, et qu’ensuite les journalistes se mettaient à creuser et trouvaient des choses sur Charlie, Renée, et J-J-Jacob ? » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots de sa tirade. Elle se tordait les mains et semblait sur le point de se taper une crise de panique en bonne et due forme.

Alice sauta de son tabouret et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella. « HÉ ! BELLA ! Arrête ça ! Tout de suite ! Premièrement, regarde-moi ! Dans les yeux. Bon – maintenant respire – lentement. Prends de grandes respirations. Okay, à présent je vais te préparer une tasse de thé - Maman dit que c’est la cure à tous les maux – et on va parler. Nous avons du temps devant nous avant d’aller chez Rosalie. Va t’asseoir dans la salle de détente. Allez, ouste ! » Elle la poussa gentiment vers la pièce au fond de la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en marche.

Bella arpenta la salle de détente comme un animal en cage. Tout ici lui rappelait Edward. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la salle de musique et vit son piano à queue qui trônait sur la plate-forme. Elle aimait cette pièce. Elle y pénétra et regarda le Golden Gate par la grande fenêtre qui faisait toute la hauteur du plancher au plafond. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les guitares accrochées au mur. Les planchers de bois franc luisaient dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Elle s’assit sur le banc du piano et ses doigts effleurèrent le couvercle. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux évoquer le souvenir d’Edward assis à ses côtés sur ce banc. Sa musique remplit sa mémoire.

« Bella ? Ton thé est prêt. Viens t’asseoir avec moi. » Alice se tenait dans l’embrasure, lui souriant.

Bella se rendit compte que la sérénité qui régnait dans cette pièce avait imprégné son cœur et elle se sentit plus calme. Moins effrayée.

Elle retourna dans l’autre pièce et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, serrant sa tasse à deux mains. « Merci, Alice. Tu t’occupes toujours si bien de moi. »

Alice renifla dans sa propre tasse. « Tu es la seule à le penser ! Jasper m’a laissé un abominable message la nuit dernière – j’ai manqué briser mon nouveau téléphone – il pense que je suis Satan personnifiée ! Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons de ta débâcle de tout à l’heure. As-tu vraiment peur qu’Edward ne veuille pas de toi ? Qu’il ne t’aime pas ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne doute pas qu’il m’aime, merde il faut bien qu’il m’aime pour accepter tous les drames et les ennuis que je lui apporte ! » Dit-elle en riant, mal à l’aise. « Mais j’ai lu pas mal, et j’ai assez de connaissances pour réaliser que vivre ce style de vie demande des efforts, et sa carrière est exigeante, et maintenant il a une petite amie à plein temps et une soumise à mi-temps, et je ne suis tout simplement pas sûre qu’il veuille vraiment ça ou qu’il puisse gérer tout ça ! » 

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé. Elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge qui rendit sa déglutition pénible. Elle dévisagea sa nouvelle meilleure amie. « Je l’aime tellement, Tornade. Je sais ce que c’est que de vivre dans le déni de qui on est vraiment. J’ai fait ça presque toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu’il le regrette. Est-ce que je l’ai poussé trop loin ? »

Alice secoua la tête en signe d’incrédulité. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu te perds vraiment dans des réflexions qui n’en finissent plus à propos de tout, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais, Bella, il y a DEUX personnes impliquées dans ta relation. Tu ne peux pas décider ce qui est bon pour Edward et ce qui ne l’est pas. C’est un grand garçon et, s’il te plaît, dans quel univers penses-tu qu’il puisse être forcé de faire quelque chose qu’il ne veut pas faire ? Et pour ce qui est de la presse à potins, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne découvre ton existence, trésor. Jusqu’à maintenant, vous avez été très chanceux tous les deux. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment sortis seuls ensemble. Mais Edward va vouloir t’emmener à des événements officiels, des premières, des after-parties, ce genre de choses, tu vois. Tôt ou tard tu vas être lancée dans le feu des projecteurs, et oui, certains journalistes peuvent être plus fouineurs que d’autres et voudront en savoir plus à ton sujet, mais nous serons là pour t’aider autant que nous le pouvons. Tu n’as jamais fait quoi que ce soit de honteux. »

Le regard d’Alice devint plus dur. « Une de tes règles est d’avoir une communication ouverte et honnête. Tu dois commencer à l’appliquer ! Il faut que tu parles à Edward au sujet de ces questions ! Arrête de censurer ce que tu lui dis ! Il ne va pas se briser ou se dérober ! Crois-tu sincèrement qu’il n’a pas pensé à tout ça lui-même ? Edward a toujours été un homme de réflexion. Il cogite énormément avant d’agir. C’est un des éléments qui font de lui un bon Dom. »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle savait qu’Alice disait vrai. Son amie parla encore. « Je t’ai dit, en Italie, que la seule chose qui le fera vraiment chier, c’est si tu ne lui parles pas. Cesse de garder tes craintes pour toi-même ! Tu es incroyablement têtue, mais il se trouve qu’Edward l’est encore davantage. Maintenant, qu’y a-t-il d’autre ? »

Bella sentait qu’un très gros poids venait d’être enlevé de ses épaules. Elle savait qu’elle devait parler à Edward au cours de la semaine à venir. Elle lui téléphonerait plus tard. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avant vendredi.

« Je pense que c’est tout. Je sais que ça signifie que je serai punie davantage, mais je vais lui parler cette semaine. Je sais que tu as raison. Est-ce qu’on peut laisser tomber pour l’instant ? Je pourrais avoir besoin de te parler après avoir discuté avec Edward. Tu es d’accord ? »

Alice se pencha vers Bella et faillit la faire dégringoler du sofa. Heureusement, sa tasse était vide quand son amie l’entoura de ses bras pour l’étreindre à l’étouffer. « Bien sûr que je suis d’accord ! Tu peux prendre le téléphone et m’appeler n’importe quand si tu sens que tu as besoin de moi. Maintenant filons chez mon frère. »

Le brunch fut une réunion familiale bruyante et animée. Même si Bella s’ennuyait beaucoup d’Edward, elle était très contente d’être entourée des autres membres de sa famille. Esme s’extasia sur sa tenue vestimentaire, et tout le monde parla de Thanksgiving qui approchait.

La famille allait se rendre à Cullen Crest pour le long weekend. Bella avait promis à son père qu’elle irait le voir à Noël cette année, et comme elle allait à peine avoir débuté son emploi, elle ne savait pas ce que ses plans seraient pour la Thanksgiving.

« Ça ne fait rien si tu dois travailler, Chérie, Edward pourra te ramener chez toi quand tu devras quitter Napa Valley. Mais il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas nous visiter sur notre domaine viticole pour la Thanksgiving ! Je ne veux même pas t’entendre protester ! » Décréta Esme avec un sourire bienveillant qui contrastait avec ses paroles autoritaires.

Emmett roula des yeux et s’adressa à ses parents. « Allez-vous vous comporter de manière respectable tous les deux pendant que nous, les enfants, serons dans la maison, Dr. C ? »

Esme rougit et Carlisle se contenta de rire, tandis que Rosalie tendait le bras pour frapper celui de son époux. « Hé ! Quoi ? C’est pas ma faute si mes parents sont… »

« Ne t’avise surtout pas de terminer cette phrase, jeune homme ! » Dit Carlisle. « Tu embarrasses ta mère et tu fais peur à Bella. » 

Bella rougissait et riait tellement fort que c’est à peine si elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle se leva de table et se rendit à la cuisine pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. 

« Edward, » lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Hé, fillette, » répondit-il doucement. Bella sentit un picotement dans ses orteils, qui se propagea dans ses jambes. Elle pressa ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre.

« Comment – comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ça va. Un peu fatigué. Je n’ai pas bien dormi. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » Elle ne distinguait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix.

« Moi non plus je n’ai pas très bien dormi. Alice est restée à coucher, et c’est impossible de dormir avec elle ! Je ne sais pas comment Jasper parvient à l’endurer. Parlant de Jasper, comment est-il ? Est-ce qu’il s’est procuré un nouveau téléphone ? »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Ouais, il l’a reçu ce matin. Il est occupé à le programmer en ce moment. Est-ce qu’Alice t’a parlé ? À propos de Jasper et Carol et de leur passé ensemble ? »

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Oui, elle m’en a parlé un peu. Elle est très contrariée, Edward. Elle a pleuré la nuit dernière, la pauvre petite. » Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Edward ? »

« Oui, Poupée ? » Sa voix grave était remplie d’affection.

« Je suis navrée. J’espère que je ne t’ai pas poussé trop loin… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Edward gloussa. « Jamais – tu ne pourrais jamais me pousser trop loin, Poupée. Je t’arrêterai bien avant que tu n’atteignes ce point. Tu pourrais te retrouver avec le derrière endolori pendant un petit moment, par contre. Aie un peu confiance en moi, d’accord ? »

« Je suis tellement contente de t’entendre dire ça ! J’ai d’autres choses à te dire, et tu vas probablement être fâché contre moi et doubler ma punition, mais je m’en fiche ! En fait, je le mérite. Je n’ai pas été complètement honnête et ouverte avec toi… mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Est-ce que je peux t’appeler ce soir quand je serai de retour chez moi ? »

Il demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes. OH, CONNERIE DE MERDE ! QUOI MAINTENANT ? Il se força à garder sa voix placide et calme. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » Elle sourit dans le téléphone.

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l’éclair, et avant qu’elle ne le réalise, elle disait au revoir à tout le monde. Alice la déposa chez Edward et Bella promit de l’appeler afin de consolider leurs plans pour la journée de vendredi.

Bella retourna à son appartement et fit une brassée de lavage. Elle n’était pas vraiment nerveuse de commencer son nouveau boulot le lendemain. Elle avait bossé à temps partiel dans une galerie quand elle était étudiante aux Beaux-Arts, et par conséquent, elle savait déjà en quoi consisterait son travail.

Elle sortit ses vêtements pour le jour suivant. Elle choisit un pantalon noir assorti d’une blouse grise et d’une veste dans les mêmes tons. Elle s’assura que ses bottes noires étaient propres et prit une douche.

Elle finissait de se préparer un sandwich au fromage grillé et réchauffait une soupe maison qu’Esme lui avait donnée lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Salut, Bella. »

C’était Angela.

« Salut. » Bella transporta son repas sur le sofa et baissa le son de la télévision.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Elle pouvait percevoir qu’Angela semblait nerveuse. Une petite partie d’elle s’en réjouit.

« Ça va. Je me prépare pour mon nouvel emploi demain. »

« Tu as hâte de commencer ? » Il y avait de l’affliction dans la voix d’Angela. Bella savait que cette dernière avait encore plus de problèmes d’estime et de confiance en elle qu’elle-même, et qu’elle était si désespérée de plaire à Ben qu’elle volerait jusqu’à la lune s’il le lui demandait !

Elle sentit sa colère brûler en elle.

« Oui, Angela. Écoute, j’étais réellement furax et blessée à cause de ce que tu m’as fait. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais être en mesure de rester ici pour la durée du bail. J’ai eu la chance d’avoir de l’aide de mes amis qui m’ont donné leurs vieux meubles, sinon j’aurais mon lit et puis c’est tout ! Je comprends que tu aies changé d’idée et je l’accepte, mais tu étais censée être ma meilleure amie, et tu m’as plantée là ! »

Bella entendit Angela pleurer doucement à l’autre bout du fil. Elle soupira. « Il fallait que je me vide le cœur, okay ? Alors passons à autre chose. Veux-tu qu’on se rencontre à l’heure du lunch un jour cette semaine ? »

Angela travaillait dans un immeuble de bureaux un peu plus bas sur la même rue que la galerie d’art Absolute.

« Oui, s’il te plaît. Bells, je suis tellement navrée ! Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie. Je t’appellerai, d’accord ? » 

Elles se dirent au revoir et Bella mangea son dîner. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle prenait lentement de l’assurance, et c’était agréable de pouvoir dire le fond de sa pensée sans bafouiller.

Après avoir lavé sa vaisselle, elle retourna s’installer sur le divan et composa le numéro d’Edward.

Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. « Hé, Poupée. »

« Salut. » Le son de sa voix la fit sourire.

« Comment s’est passée ta journée avec ma famille ? » Il avait eu un petit coup de cafard lorsqu’il avait téléphoné plus tôt et qu’il avait entendu les voix et les rires des membres de sa famille en bruit de fond. 

Bella pouffa de rire. « Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Ta famille est tellement divertissante ! Emmett a ramené cette histoire de Dr. C sur le tapis, et j’ai pensé que Maman… je veux dire ta Maman allait lancer son assiette contre le mur ! Carlisle trouvait ça drôle jusqu’à ce qu’Emmett commence à décrire exactement ce qu’ils trafiquaient, et à ce moment-là, il lui a dit de se la boucler assez fermement, merci. »

Edward rit avec elle. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son lapsus évident lorsqu’elle avait fait référence à Esme en l’appelant ‘Maman’. Il était enchanté qu’elle pense à la seule mère dont il se rappelait comme étant sa mère à elle aussi.

« Alors, est-ce qu’ils ont fait des plans pour la Thanksgiving ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se donnent la peine d’en discuter. C’est la même chose chaque année. On se réunit tous à Cullen Crest et on mange trop, on fait de la randonnée à vélo ou à cheval, on dort comme des marmottes et on joue au touch football. On rentre toujours à la maison pour Thanksgiving – c’est la tradition. Même à l’université, nous n’étions jamais autorisés à aller ailleurs pour célébrer la Thanksgiving. Et il est vrai que je ne voudrais pas qu’il en soit autrement. Et les autres non plus. »

Bella l’écoutait les yeux fermés, bercée par le son de sa voix. « Edward, réalises-tu seulement à quel point tu es chanceux ? Quand on pense à tous ces millions de gens solitaires dans le monde, ou à toutes ces familles dysfonctionnelles… »

Elle mordit sa lèvre encore une fois. Oserait-elle être honnête ?

Il attendit qu’elle poursuive sur sa lancée, il savait combien il était difficile pour elle de se confier, mais ils avaient convenu qu’elle commencerait à s’ouvrir à lui et à lui dire ce qui trottait dans sa tête. « Allez, Chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle émit un rire qui trahissait son malaise. « Je voulais juste dire… que je me sens aimée quand je suis avec ta famille. » Sa voix était tellement faible qu’il eut peine à l’entendre.

« Même quand je ne suis pas avec eux, ils sont toujours autour de moi. Je me sens tellement en sécurité, aimée, et protégée. » Elle déglutit bruyamment et s’éclaircit la gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur perler sur sa tempe et elle l’essuya du revers de la main. Les caresses apaisantes d’Edward lui manquaient.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Bella. Si seulement tu avais été aussi franche hier, tu ne serais pas confrontée à une séance disciplinaire le prochain weekend, tu le sais, hein ? » Ça paraissait l’amuser un peu.

Bella haleta. « D’accord ! Je pige maintenant ! C’est ce dont j’ai, euh, besoin de te parler, d’une certaine manière… mais d’abord laisse-moi te demander, euh, combien de claques sur les fesses vais-je recevoir pour hier soir ? »

Edward sourit, ça s’annonce bien, elle va essayer de négocier pour s’en tirer le mieux possible. « Je n’ai pas dit que tu allais recevoir une fessée, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai dit de t’attendre à être punie. Pourquoi cette question ? » Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de parler sur un ton arrogant.

Oh merde ! Elle sentit ses paumes devenir moites au même moment où l’humidité ruisselait dans sa petite culotte. « Eh bien qu’importe - j’étais seulement curieuse. Je n’ai pas vraiment – je veux dire, ça ne m’est pas égal, mais il n’y a pas non plus de quoi en faire tout un plat… » Elle s’embrouillait et il le savait !

Alice avait raison – il était l’incarnation du diable ! Elle décida de se lancer à l’eau – il allait la faire souffrir de toute façon…

 

À suivre…

 

Nous apprendrons la semaine prochaine ce que Bella veut dire à Edward. Il se fait tard et j’ai peine à garder les yeux ouverts…

À bientôt.

Evelyne, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, alors mille mercis. 

Milk


	42. Chapitre 42

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Maintenant allons retrouver Edward et Bella.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 42

 

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Bella. Si seulement tu avais été aussi franche hier, tu ne serais pas confrontée à une séance disciplinaire le prochain weekend, tu le sais, hein ? » Ça paraissait l’amuser un peu.

Bella haleta. « D’accord ! Je pige maintenant ! C’est ce dont j’ai, euh, besoin de te parler, d’une certaine manière… mais d’abord laisse-moi te demander, euh, combien de claques sur les fesses vais-je recevoir pour hier soir ? »

Edward sourit, ça s’annonce bien, elle va essayer de négocier pour s’en tirer le mieux possible. « Je n’ai pas dit que tu allais recevoir une fessée, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai dit de t’attendre à être punie. Pourquoi cette question ? » Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de parler sur un ton arrogant.

Oh merde ! Elle sentit ses paumes devenir moites au même moment où l’humidité ruisselait dans sa petite culotte. « Eh bien qu’importe - j’étais seulement curieuse. Je n’ai pas vraiment – je veux dire, ça ne m’est pas égal, mais il n’y a pas non plus de quoi en faire tout un plat… » Elle s’embrouillait et il le savait !

Alice avait raison – il était l’incarnation du diable ! Elle décida de se lancer à l’eau – il allait la faire souffrir de toute façon…

« Edward, Alice et moi avons discuté, et je lui ai confié certaines de mes craintes et elle m’a dit que j’avais été vraiment stupide de ne pas t’en parler, alors maintenant je vais me lancer. J’ai peur que tu n’ailles pas de l’avant avec la cérémonie vendredi ! J’ai peur que tu changes d’idée ! J’ai peur que tu sentes que je t’ai forcé la main, et honnêtement, je pense que j’espérais que tu t’énerves contre moi. »

Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit avant qu’Edward ne puisse l’interrompre. « Je crains pour toi. Je crains que la presse ne découvre notre relation et que les journalistes ne creusent dans ma vie, et que lorsque tu liras ce qu’ils disent, tu changeras d’avis à mon sujet. J’ai peur qu’ils se renseignent à propos de Renée, Charlie, et Jac… » Sa voix devenait plus élevée à chacun de ses mots.

Edward pensa que sa tête allait exploser tellement il était furieux. « TAIS-TOI POUR UNE MINUTE ! » Cria-t-il dans le téléphone.

Jasper manqua tomber en bas du divan où il était allongé, occupé à programmer son nouveau cellulaire. Il se leva et alla tranquillement s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bella arrêta de parler. Edward pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide et peu profonde. Il s’alluma une cigarette et alla sur le balcon. « Isabella, il y a des moments où je suis vraiment content que tu sois hors de ma portée. Si tu étais ici avec moi, je t’aurais envoyée réfléchir comme on fait avec les mômes pour ne pas te flanquer une volée qui laisserait des marques sur tes fesses ! »

Il était presque hors d’haleine. Il tira une bouffée de sa clope et regarda la fumée s’enrouler autour de ses doigts.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre tes craintes et tes inquiétudes. Je t’aime dans ton intégralité, et ça inclut tes insécurités. Ce qui fait sortir la vapeur de mes oreilles, c’est quand tu sélectionnes ce que tu vas me déballer ! Laisse-moi te dire un truc, Isabella – JE ME CONTREFOUS DE TON PASSÉ ! Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent qu’ils savent à ton sujet. Je me fiche de ces deux personnes qui devraient baiser le putain de sol où tu poses les pieds mais qui semblent ne pas du tout se soucier de toi ! Je n’ai VRAIMENT rien à foutre d’un type minable comme Jacob Black qui a cru que c’était acceptable de violer et terroriser MA petite amie simplement parce qu’il est plus gros et plus fort que toi ! »

Edward était hors de lui ! Il n’était même pas conscient d’être debout sur le balcon du penthouse, à hurler à pleins poumons, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une main serrer fermement son épaule. Il ferma le poing et se retourna vivement, ce qui fit reculer Jasper.

« Relaxe, vieux ! Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça après Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en fustigeant Edward du regard.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Jazz ! » S’emporta celui-ci.

« Edward ! Calme-toi, » répondit son ami. Il refusa de s’éloigner et fixa Edward encore plus sévèrement. « Si tu ne peux pas t’adresser à elle de manière convenable, contente-toi de lui dire que tu la rappelleras. »

Edward prit une grande respiration et pinça l’arête de son nez. Il remit le téléphone à son oreille. « Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle d’une petite voix aigüe. Elle avait été secouée par sa colère, mais en même temps elle s’y attendait. Elle savait qu’il était plus contrarié par le fait qu’elle lui ait caché ses craintes que par ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle savait également que ça avait été une erreur de mentionner le nom de Jacob. Mais elle avait décidé de tout admettre, et il devait accepter le fait que Jacob Black était une partie de son passé qui l’avait ultimement menée vers lui.

« Je suis désolé d’avoir crié après toi, » dit-il, et elle entendit le regret dans sa voix.

« Je comprends, Edward. Je sais que tu m’aimes, et je sais que j’ai eu des tonnes d’occasions de te parler de mes sentiments, mais est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il essaya d’avoir l’air rassurant.

« Eh bien, il m’arrive parfois de ne pas savoir comment je me sens vis-à-vis un truc, tu vois. Et alors je parviens à le refouler, en quelque sorte. C’est seulement quand Alice m’a expliqué en quoi consiste la cérémonie de remise du collier que j’ai commencé à penser que c’est presque comme une cérémonie de mariage et que ça ne doit pas être pris à la légère. »

« Tu as raison. C’est un engagement très sérieux. » Il était nerveux à présent. Avait-elle changé d’avis ?

« Eh bien, ça m’a fait penser à… mes vœux et à ce que je voudrais te dire, et là, quand je l’ai mentionné à Alice, tout ce que j’avais réprimé est sorti. Elle m’a dit qu’il fallait que j’arrête de trop réfléchir et que je te parle. » Elle se sentait coupable, et sa voix le reflétait. « Je veux que tu sois fier de moi, Edward. Je ne veux pas me sentir comme si je devais me cacher derrière toi ou quelque chose comme ça. » Oh mon Dieu – attends de voir ça. S’il était contrarié tout à l’heure, maintenant il va être vraiment furax… trois – deux – un –

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Isabella – ÇA T’ARRIVE D’ÉCOUTER CE QUE JE TE DIS ? » Et voilà…

« Aaaww, Edward, je suis juste en train de te dire comment je me sens… » Elle tenta de l’amadouer pour qu’il se radoucisse.

« N’essaye pas de faire ton numéro de cajoleries ! Ça ne fonctionnera pas, mais je vais te dire comment tout ça va se régler – nous allons définitivement passer beaucoup de temps dans la salle de jeux au cours du prochain weekend, » dit-il d’une voix ténébreuse.

« La salle de jeux ? Mais je croyais que nous allions vous retrouver à L.A. le weekend prochain ? » Elle était confuse à présent.

« Ah ouais ! Eh bien, tu te rappelles que je t’avais parlé d’un changement de programme, non ? Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée d’avoir Alice à proximité de Carol en ce moment, et toi et moi avons besoin de passer du temps loin de toute autre distraction. Nous allons arriver à 16h vendredi, et repartir vers 22h30 dimanche. »

« Oh ! Est-ce qu’Alice est au courant ? »

Edward soupira. « Je ne sais pas si Jasper lui a déjà téléphoné. Écoute, as-tu hâte de commencer ton nouveau job ? »

Ils parlèrent à propos du nouvel emploi de Bella et elle lui raconta son dîner désastreux avec Vicky et Jim. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui était arrivé vendredi matin et se contenta de mentionner au passage que le petit ami de sa voisine la rendait mal à l’aise et qu’elle s’était un peu disputée avec lui.

Edward respira profondément ; il savait qu’elle lui cachait encore quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas insister avant d’être en sa présence. S’il n’en tenait qu’à lui, elle quitterait ce putain d’appartement !

« Écoute-moi, Poupée ; je veux que tu te tiennes loin de ces gens. Tu ne te sens visiblement pas confortable en leur présence, et je veux que tu fasses confiance à ton instinct. Promets-moi de téléphoner à Emmett si quelque chose se produit. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

« C’est promis, Chéri. Je te verrai vendredi et je te parlerai demain ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je t’appellerai quand nous aurons fini le tournage pour la journée. »

Bella se sentait beaucoup plus légère lorsqu’elle grimpa dans son lit cette nuit-là. Elle avait hâte d’être à la semaine qui commençait le lendemain.

ooo

Bella sourit au dernier client, ferma les portes de la galerie d’art et les verrouilla. C’était jeudi soir, et elle avait veillé au bon déroulement de l’exposition hebdomadaire en aidant Mona dans sa tâche d’hôtesse. Elle se retourna pour sourire à cette dernière. « Ça s’est bien passé, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mona était en train d’éteindre les lumières alors que le dernier employé du service de traiteur empaquetait la verrerie.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Ça s’est très bien passé ! Tu as fait de l’excellent travail, Bella. Merci. J’ai reçu plusieurs compliments à ton sujet ce soir. Tu peux partir à présent, rentre chez toi et prends un bon bain chaud avec un verre de vin. J’ai remarqué que tu n’avais siroté que de l’eau durant toute la soirée. Jed… accompagnerais-tu Bella jusqu’à son camion s’il te plaît ? »

Elle s’était tournée vers le serveur qui se préparait à partir. Mona avait expliqué à Bella qu’ils avaient normalement les mêmes serveurs et services de traiteur d’une semaine à l’autre.

Jed était un jeune homme sympathique qui fréquentait l’université et qui travaillait comme serveur pour ce genre d’événements depuis un an. « Pas de problème, Mona. Est-ce que tu es prête, Bella ? »

Bella mit son manteau et dit au revoir à Mona. C’est elle qui allait ouvrir la galerie le lendemain car elle terminait à midi.

Jed prit son bras tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers son camion dans le parking souterrain. « Alors c’était ta première semaine de boulot, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Comment ça s’est passé ? »

« Ça a été super ! C’est merveilleux de travailler pour Mona. Elle est tellement douce et gentille, et elle connaît tout le monde à San Francisco ! Est-ce qu’il y a toujours autant de gens qui viennent aux expositions ? Nous avons eu deux cent visiteurs – en trois heures ! C’était chouette, par contre. » Bella souriait sans arrêt et bondissait presque en s’approchant de la place où son camion était garé.

« Ralentis, Bella, » rigola Jed. « Oui, Mona est la meilleure, et c’est vrai qu’elle connaît probablement tout le monde à San Francisco. Et oui, c’est toujours aussi achalandé lors des expositions, mais très chouette en effet ! Est-ce que ça répond à toutes tes questions ? » Jed sourit à Bella alors qu’elle ouvrait la portière de son camion.

« Merci, Jed. Je m’excuse, je sais que je sonne comme une enfant, mais j’aime vraiment beaucoup mon job ! Quoi qu’il en soit, merci de m’avoir raccompagnée à mon véhicule. Je suppose que je te verrai la semaine prochaine ? »

Bella retourna chez elle et fit le moins de bruit possible en montant l’escalier qui menait à son appartement. Elle avait seulement vu Vicky brièvement le jour précédent quand elle était venue frapper à sa porte pour lui demander si elle se joindrait à elle et Jim au club. Bella avait été très contente de lui dire qu’elle travaillait et ne pouvait pas sortir avec eux.

Elle avait rencontré Angela à l’heure du lunch mardi. Au début, la conversation avait été un peu tendue entre les deux amies, mais elle avait fini par couler plus facilement à mesure que le temps passait. Lorsqu’elles s’étaient séparées, Bella savait que même si elles ne seraient plus jamais proches comme avant, leur amitié allait survivre.

Bella regarda le sac suspendu derrière sa porte de chambre qui contenait la tenue qu’elle avait portée à la soirée de jeu. Elle était nerveuse au sujet du lendemain car c’était le jour où Edward revenait chez lui pour le weekend. Ils auraient leur cérémonie d’engagement ! Kate lui avait acheté une splendide paire de talons aiguilles assortis à sa tenue quand elles s’étaient rencontrées pour aller prendre un verre après le boulot mercredi soir.

Kate s’était montrée d’un grand appui pendant cette semaine qui s’achevait en gardant un contact régulier avec Bella.

Elle avait été émue en lisant les vœux que Bella voulait prononcer et elle l’avait encouragée.

*FLASH-BACK SUR LA SOIRÉE DE MERCREDI* 

« Bella, c’est magnifique. Tu as su à merveille comment exprimer tes sentiments. » Bella rougit de plaisir.

« Merci, Kate. Merci d’avoir accepté de me rencontrer et de m’avoir offert ces chaussures – j’espère seulement de ne pas tomber en pleine figure ou sur le cul vendredi soir ! » Kate lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Ça va bien se passer. Ne t’en fais pas, Alice et moi allons être là pour toi. Comment vont les choses entre Alice et Jasper ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas trop certaine. Alice n’était pas aussi exubérante que d’habitude cette semaine. Elle m’a dit que Jasper et elle avaient parlé, mais qu’ils avaient besoin d’aplanir le terrain ce weekend. Comment va Garrett ? »

Kate sourit. « Il va bien. Il attend vendredi avec impatience. Edward a demandé à Sarah de préparer le dîner, et ensuite Reggie et elle vont s’absenter pour la fin de semaine. As-tu des questions à propos de la procédure ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Seulement des centaines. Ça se déroule comment ? »

« Eh bien, tu vas arriver à la maison et tu vas pouvoir voir Edward avant la cérémonie. Tu vas te préparer et nous arriverons vers 19h. Garrett va vous poser des questions à tous les deux, et ensuite vous prononcerez vos vœux, et finalement Edward va te mettre le collier. Nous allons manger et probablement boire un peu de champagne, puis nous partirons. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce qu’Alice et toi allez porter une tenue comme… comme la mienne ? »

Kate sourit une fois de plus. « Tu es superbe dans cette tenue, Bella, et oui, nous porterons des vêtements de ‘soumises’. Avez-vous parlé, Edward et toi ? »

Bella sourit. « Tous les jours ! Nous nous envoyons des textos le matin, mais peu importe qu’il soit tard le soir ou que nous soyons fatigués… nous nous parlons toujours avant d’aller dormir. Ça va vraiment bien, Kate. Nous sommes plus proches que jamais et j’ai de plus en plus de facilité à exprimer ce que je veux et non pas uniquement ce que je pense qu’il a besoin d’entendre. » Sauf à propos de Jim… lui cria sa petite voix – FERME-LA ! Lui intima-t-elle en retour.

Kate lui lança un regard très sérieux. « J’aimerais te donner quelques conseils, Bella, puisque tu vas franchir une nouvelle étape dans ta relation avec Edward. Premièrement, n’oublie jamais les règles de base. N’oublie jamais d’utiliser tes mots d’alerte. Rappelle-toi que tu es l’égale d’Edward dans cette relation. Tu es sa soumise, oui, mais tu es également la femme qu’il aime. Traite-le avec respect et amour et sois honnête envers lui en tout temps. »

Bella rougit en songeant à ce qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit. Kate lui sourit de manière rassurante.

« Tu veux le protéger de choses qui se passent dans ta vie, mais tu n’as pas besoin ! Peu importe ce que c’est, il peut gérer la situation. D’accord ? »

« D’accord. Merci pour tout ce que Garrett et toi avez fait. »

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Bella prit une douche et retira le plug anal qu’elle utilisait. Elle avait augmenté la taille du plug quelques fois au cours des deux dernières semaines, et même si elle avait éprouvé un certain inconfort avec chaque ajustement, elle savait qu’elle était prête pour Edward. 

Bella n’avait pas eu d’orgasme non plus au cours des quelques derniers jours. Edward lui avait demandé de s’abstenir, comme lui-même le faisait. Elle enfila un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt et grimpa dans son lit. La journée du vendredi serait très longue et elle savait qu’elle devait se reposer en prévision du weekend.

Elle sombra dans le sommeil et fut réveillée par le son de son téléphone à côté d’elle.

« Edward, » dit-elle d’une voix endormie.

« Salut, Poupée. Je sais qu’il est tard et je m’excuse, mais le casting dînait ensemble pour célébrer la fin de la première semaine de tournage, et le repas vient juste de se terminer. Comment s’est passée ta première exposition ? » Lui aussi semblait fatigué, c’était perceptible dans sa voix. Elle aimait qu’il commence toujours par s’informer de sa journée de travail.

Bella se redressa dans son lit. « Ça a été super ! Il y avait une foule de gens, et Mona est contente du boulot que j’ai fait cette semaine. Et ce n’est pas tout. Ce soir, j’ai inscrit un nouvel artiste dans le programme des expositions ! Il était venu avec son portfolio et Mona m’a demandé d’y jeter un coup d’œil et de prendre une décision, et c’est ce que j’ai fait. »

Edward sourit tout en s’affairant à retirer sa chemise. Il s’assit sur le lit pour enlever ses souliers et ses chaussettes. « Tu as l’air de vraiment aimer ce que tu fais, Poupée. J’en suis heureux. Est-ce que tu es prête pour demain ? »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment prête ! Et toi ? »

Il rit doucement de l’entendre répondre avec autant d’enthousiasme. « Ouaip ! J’ai très hâte de te voir, Bella. Tu me manques comme c’est foutrement pas permis ! Mais nous avons deux jours ensemble, et ensuite tu viendras me voir à L.A. le weekend suivant, pas vrai ? »

« Je voudrais bien te voir essayer de m’en empêcher ! Comment va le tournage ? »

« On n’a pas de retard dans le planning jusqu’à maintenant. Tout le monde a l’air de bien s’entendre les uns avec les autres, et Carol vient tout juste d’arriver sur le plateau. En fait, elle est même un peu en avance. Jasper m’avait dit qu’elle ne serait là que la semaine prochaine. »

Bella se tendit en entendant le nom de Carol. Elle n’était pas inquiète de la voir côtoyer Edward, mais son assurance prenait une claque en plein visage quand elle songeait au passé que cette femme partageait avec Edward.

« J’espère qu’elle sait garder ses distances avec toi et Jasper, » dit-elle spontanément avant de pouvoir s’arrêter. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de tourner ma langue avant de parler ?

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Bella, te fais-tu du mauvais sang parce qu’elle est ici avec moi ? Tu sais que tu n’as pas de raison de t’en faire, n’est-ce pas ? Carol n’est même pas une amie pour moi… je dirais plus que c’est une connaissance. »

« Je sais, j’ai une réaction de petite amie, c’est tout ! Je ne m’en fais pas, je te le promets. J’ai confiance en toi et je sais qu’il n’y a rien entre vous. C’est seulement que je déteste le fait qu’elle ait un passé avec toi. » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Eh bien, petite amie, j’ai peut-être un passé avec elle, mais tu es mon présent et mon avenir. Je t’aime. »

Bella se mit à rire. « Okay, Sparky, là je trouve que tu tartines pas mal généreusement ! T’es vraiment un beau parleur ! Bon Dieu ! Vous autres, les acteurs, vous êtes tous les mêmes… toujours en train d’essayer de flatter votre auditoire pour vous sortir d’une situation délicate. »

Edward rit de bon cœur de la taquinerie de Bella. « Tu ferais mieux de me lancer toutes tes insolences maintenant, fillette. Il y aura des conséquences si tu me donnes du Sparky pendant le weekend. »

Bella haleta. « Oh, le Dom avide de pouvoir est de retour ! »

« Petite soumise impertinente ! »

Ils rirent doucement. « Va dormir maintenant, Poupée. Tu as besoin de bien te reposer en prévision de demain. »

« Je t’aime, Edward. Je te verrai demain. »

« Je t’aime aussi, mon cœur. »

Bella se recoucha et fut vaguement surprise que ses yeux se ferment rapidement.

ooooo

Le vendredi matin fila à la vitesse de l’éclair, et bientôt Bella se garait devant chez elle. Son sac de voyage était déjà prêt et il ne lui restait plus qu’à aller le chercher, ainsi que celui qui contenait sa tenue pour la soirée et ses talons hauts. Alice avait rendez-vous avec elle au spa dans une heure.

Elle vérifia sa boîte aux lettres et monta l’escalier jusqu’à son appartement. Comme elle arrivait à son palier, elle aperçut Jim appuyé nonchalamment contre sa porte. Il était vêtu d’un vieux tee-shirt bleu et d’une paire de jeans défraîchie. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en arrière. Son expression était censée être sexy, mais du point de vue de Bella, elle n’était que répugnante et lubrique.

OH, PUTAIN DE VIE ! 

Bella était plus irritée qu’effrayée par Jim. Il suait la sordidité par tous les pores de sa peau. 

« Salut, Bella ma Beauté ! On s’est ennuyés de toi la nuit dernière. Je t’ai vue garer ton camion. Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? » Son sourire lui donna le frisson. Elle demeura en haut des marches, s’assurant ainsi d’avoir un moyen de s’échapper. Elle se rappelait les paroles d’Emmett, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Si tu te sens menacée de quelque façon que ce soit – fous le camp ! N’essaye pas de faire la maligne. Assure-toi d’avoir une voie de sortie. Si tu reviens chez toi et que ta porte est ouverte - NE VA PAS FAIRE D’INVESTIGATIONS. SORS. DE. LÀ. Si quelqu’un se dirige vers toi – RECULE. Traverse la route, ce n’est pas le temps de jouer les héros. Trouve un endroit où tu seras en sécurité et appelle pour demander de l’aide. Garde ton téléphone avec toi. Garde ta bombe au poivre de Cayenne avec toi. Sois vigilante et prête. » 

Elle prit note dans sa tête de remercier Emmett pour se soucier d’elle et de sa sécurité.

Elle dévisagea Jim et se contenta de lui dire, « Bonjour Jim. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Je suis pressée. J’ai rendez-vous avec ma famille au centre-ville et je ne peux pas me permettre d’être en retard. »

Jim s’éloigna de sa porte et se déplaça vers la sienne. « Navré de t’empêcher de vaquer à tes occupations, Miss Bella. T’es pleine de fougue, toi, hein ? » Elle pouvait entendre un soupçon d’irritation dans sa voix. Il n’aimait pas être ignoré. 

Ne le fais pas chier ! Lui cria la petite voix de la raison dans sa tête, et cette fois-ci Bella décida de l’écouter.

« Désolée, je suis vraiment pressée. À une prochaine. » Elle avança vers sa porte tandis qu’il réintégrait son logement et commençait à en fermer la porte.

« Je te reverrai très bientôt, BB. Tu peux compter là-dessus. » Il pouffa de rire et claqua la porte.

Bella s’empressa d’ouvrir sa barrière de sécurité et sa porte et s’assura de les refermer toutes les deux avant de glisser sur le plancher.

Elle tremblait, et même si elle était folle de rage, elle réalisa aussi qu’elle avait peur. Il avait réussi à lui flanquer la trouille.

Elle se releva et se dépêcha de prendre ses sacs, et après avoir vérifié que l’appartement était sécurisé, elle ouvrit la porte à nouveau et s’assura que la voie était libre. Elle s’engagea dans le corridor et verrouilla ses portes, puis elle se précipita dans l’escalier.

Alors qu’elle atteignait son camion, Bella leva les yeux et aperçut Jim qui la regardait de sa fenêtre. Il lui lança un sourire malveillant et lécha ses lèvres.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse et faillit laisser tomber ses clés en ouvrant la portière à toute volée. Elle s’engouffra dans son camion et enfonça les boutons de verrous avec ses poings. Elle dut attendre quelques minutes que ses mains arrêtent de trembloter lorsqu’elle eut mis la clé dans le démarreur.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! BORDEL ! » Hurla-t-elle, assise derrière le volant, mais ne pouvant se décider à s’éloigner. Elle finit par s’engager dans la circulation, ses mains tremblant tellement qu’elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour tenir le volant et diriger son véhicule. Elle ne parvenait même pas à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer tandis qu’elle roulait en direction du spa de façon machinale. Elle exécrait le fait qu’il puisse la faire se sentir si craintive.

Elle se gara en vitesse et pénétra dans l’établissement de soins corporels. La réceptionniste leva les yeux sur elle avec inquiétude. « Êtes-vous malade, mademoiselle ? »

Ce disant, elle bondit de son siège et posa un bras autour de Bella qui ne réalisa même pas qu’elle se faisait guider vers un fauteuil dans lequel l’employée la fit asseoir. La réceptionniste s’éloigna pour aller lui chercher un verre d’eau et le plaça directement dans ses mains.

« Buvez ceci, » dit-elle gentiment.

Bella ferma les yeux et avala le verre d’eau d’une seule traite. Elle pencha la tête en arrière contre le mur et se concentra sur sa respiration. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis en sécurité. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva deux iris brun foncé qui la regardaient avec anxiété. 

Elle prit une grande respiration. « Je suis navrée si je vous ai fait peur. Je viens moi-même d’avoir une grosse frayeur. Je suis Bella Swan et je suis ici pour rencontrer Alice Cullen à 13h. » La voix de Bella était chancelante et à peine audible.

La réceptionniste lui sourit. « Nous vous attendions, Mlle Swan. Mlle Cullen sera ici sous peu, alors profitons-en pour vous déshabiller et vous conduire à la salle de massage. Vous avez réservé pour un forfait grand luxe. »

Asian Fusion était un nouveau spa qu’Alice avait voulu essayer. Elle offrait le traitement à Bella en guise de cadeau pré-cérémonial.

Bella sourit faiblement et suivit une jeune femme asiatique dans une salle très joliment aménagée. Bella remarqua que la pièce était décorée dans des tons neutres apaisants. Les murs étaient peints en brun foncé et l’ameublement était un mélange de blanc crème et de blanc cassé. Il y avait des bougies allumées disposées stratégiquement dans la pièce, au lieu d’un éclairage sévère, et Bella se sentit tout de suite relaxer. 

« Mon nom est Aiki, et je vais m’occuper de vous aujourd’hui. Je vous prierais de vous dévêtir et de mettre le drap sur vous, et de vous allonger sur le dos. Je serai de retour dans un instant. » Aiki avait une voix à la fois douce et exaltée ; elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux d’ébène tressés dans le dos. 

Bella ne perdit pas de temps à se déshabiller, et comme toujours, elle garda sa petite culotte et grimpa sur la table. Elle tira le drap jusqu’à son cou et ferma les yeux.

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Jim avoir cette emprise sur elle ? Cette merde devait cesser et Bella considéra d’en parler à Emmett et lui demander son aide. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter de ça avec Edward. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer présentement sans en rajouter ; il n’était même pas en ville et il ne pouvait se permettre d’être coincé au milieu d’une dispute domestique ! Oui, Emmett serait définitivement de bon conseil, à défaut de pouvoir se confier à son amoureux… 

À suivre…

 

J’aurais voulu pouvoir avancer davantage dans l’intrigue, mais j’ai attrapé un virus qui m’a empêchée de me concentrer, et d’ailleurs je ne suis pas encore totalement remise…

On se retrouve dimanche prochain.

Milk


	43. Chapitre 43

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 43

« Mon nom est Aiki, et je vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. Je vous prierais de vous dévêtir et de mettre le drap sur vous, et de vous allonger sur le dos. Je serai de retour dans un instant. » Aiki avait une voix à la fois douce et exaltée ; elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux d'ébène tressés dans le dos.  
Bella ne perdit pas de temps à se déshabiller, et comme toujours, elle garda sa petite culotte et grimpa sur la table. Elle tira le drap jusqu'à son cou et ferma les yeux.  
Merde ! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Jim avoir cette emprise sur elle ? Cette merde devait cesser et Bella considéra d’en parler à Emmett et lui demander son aide. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter de ça avec Edward. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer présentement sans en rajouter ; il n'était même pas en ville et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être coincé au milieu d'une dispute domestique ! Oui, Emmett serait définitivement de bon conseil, à défaut de pouvoir se confier à son amoureux…   
Aiki entra dans la pièce, et peu après une douce musique instrumentale envahit les lieux. 

Une heure plus tard, Bella se sentait aussi molle qu’une poupée de chiffon. Chacun de ses muscles avait été travaillé, pétri, malaxé. Elle sortait de la douche pour aller à sa séance d’épilation à la cire lorsqu’Alice arriva. 

« Hé, Tornade, comment vas-tu ? » Lui sourit-elle.

Bella remarqua qu’elle avait l’air d’avoir pleuré. Il était clair qu’elle n’avait pas bien dormi non plus. 

« Mais où étais-tu, Alice ? Tu as manqué le meilleur massage de ta vie ! »

« Je suis restée coincée à l’une des boutiques ce matin. De toute façon, cette journée est pour toi, Bella. Ce qui compte, c’est que toi tu en profites, » répondit Alice en haussant les épaules.

Alice portait un peignoir blanc duveteux, semblable à celui de Bella qui était vert. Le personnel qui allait s’occuper d’elles les rencontra à la sortie de la douche et les guida le long du corridor vers une autre salle. Cette pièce était dans des tons de verts, et à l’autre extrémité, il y avait une cascade d’eau qui coulait le long d’un panneau de verre et se déversait dans un bassin de galets.

Bella sourit malicieusement à son amie. « Bel effort pour nous faire oublier que nous sommes dans une chambre de torture ! » Alice rit de bon cœur tandis que chacune s’installait dans des alcôves voisines l’une de l’autre.

« Allons, Bella, ce n’est pas si terrible que ça ! Tu dois commencer à t’habituer, non ? Ça fait combien… trois, quatre fois maintenant ? »

« C’est ma quatrième fois. Je te taquinais, voyons. Ce n’est pas si terrible. » 

Elles papotèrent de tout et de rien pendant que deux dames asiatiques les épilaient. 

Après une autre douche pour se débarrasser de l’excédent de cire, elles se rendirent au salon de beauté adjacent.

« Cet endroit est incroyable, Alice. On dirait un coin de Japon en plein cœur de San Francisco, » commenta Bella. Le décor était encore une fois minimaliste sans être austère ; il était noir et blanc avec des touches de vert mousse ça et là partout dans le salon.

Bella se fit laver et coiffer les cheveux, et ses ongles furent polis et peints avec du vernis bourgogne. Elle n’était pas certaine de cette couleur, mais Alice lui assura que ça irait parfaitement avec sa tenue.

À 17h30, les filles conduisirent en tandem à travers Sausalito. Au moment où Alice tournait dans son allée, elle klaxonna à l’intention de Bella qui continuait vers la résidence d’Edward.

Bella avait remarqué qu’Alice n’avait toujours pas retrouvé son exubérance coutumière, et lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé comment elle allait, Alice lui avait seulement dit qu’elle devait parler à Jasper.

Elle stationna dans le garage et coupa le moteur de son camion. Avant qu’elle ne puisse ouvrir la portière, Edward s’en chargea et l’attira dans ses bras pour l’étreindre avec passion.

« Poupée, tu m’as foutrement manqué ! » Dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s’agrippa à ses épaules. « Edward, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentré à la maison ! »

Il la fit glisser le long de son corps et ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes. Bella ouvrit la bouche et soupira lorsque la langue d’Edward entra en contact avec la sienne. Elle était à la maison et en sécurité.

Edward recula pour mieux la contempler. « Putain, Bella. Tu es si belle ! »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Il était beau à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, mais pas trop. Ils étaient désordonnés, comme toujours. Il avait l’air un peu plus mince aussi. Son sourire en coin était toujours aussi dévastateur.

« Bordel, Sparky, tu n’es pas si mal non plus! »

Edward grogna alors que Bella pouffait de rire et se déplaçait hors de sa portée quand il voulut lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses.

« Je t’ai avertie, Isa… » Sa voix était enjouée. 

Elle le regarda par-dessus le capot de son camion. « Nan, Sparky, tu n’as pas le droit de tester la marchandise avant ce soir ! Maintenant, aide-moi à rentrer mes trucs à l’intérieur, et pas le droit de jeter un coup d’œil, même furtif. »

« Okay, ça va ! » Il fit une moue en attrapant le sac de voyage et l’autre sac qui contenait la tenue que Bella allait porter dans quelques heures. Celle-ci se contenta de prendre son sac à chaussures.

Edward passa un bras autour de son épaule alors que tous les deux se dirigeaient vers la maison. Il embrassa son cou et sa joue. « Jamais deux semaines ne m’ont semblé aussi longues, Poupée ! »

Bella se nicha contre son flanc. « Je sais, j’avais l’impression que ça ne finirait jamais. »

Edward la guida en haut vers sa chambre, mais elle fit halte devant la chambre d’invités. « Quoi ? » Il se tourna vers elle.

Elle souriait. « C’est ici que je vais me préparer. Je veux que cette soirée soit vraiment spéciale, et si nous nous changeons tous les deux dans ta chambre, et bien… je ne pense pas que je pourrai garder mes mains loin de toi ! »

Edward lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Bella lui prit le sac avec sa tenue et le suspendit dans le placard. 

Il déposa son sac de voyage sur le lit et lui prit la main. « Viens t’asseoir avec moi un petit moment, nous avons un peu plus d’une heure avant que nos invités n’arrivent. »

Edward entraîna Bella dans sa chambre et s’assit dans un des fauteuils. Il l’installa sur ses genoux. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu les as fait couper, mais ça paraît bien quand même. »

« Ouais, ils étaient trop longs et il fallait que ça soit fait. Mais ce n’est pas grand chose, vraiment. Maintenant parle-moi de l’exposition d’hier soir. »

Ils bavardèrent et Bella lui parla de son boulot. Il était réellement intéressé par ce qu’elle racontait, et ça l’étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il était attentionné à son égard.

Puis il aborda la soirée de jeu du weekend précédent. « Tu t’es bien amusée à la soirée chez Bill et Sonya ? »

Edward l’observait intensément et elle se tortilla sur ses genoux. « Euh, oui. C’était amusant. Les gens là-bas ne sortaient pas de l’ordinaire. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m’attendais, mais il n’y avait rien de trop scandaleux. »

Il gloussa. « À quoi t’attendais-tu ? À des fouets, des chaînes et un donjon ? »

« Pas les chaînes, » dit-elle avec un visage impassible, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, nous avons regardé une démonstration et Alice m’a montré les chambres ouvertes dans lesquelles il y avait pas mal d’action, mais tout ça était de très bon goût. »

Edward entendit la nuance dans sa voix quand elle mentionna ‘l’action’ dans les chambres ouvertes.

« As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ? » La voix d’Edward baissa d’une octave.

Bella s’éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais, certaines choses. Il y avait une soumise qui se faisait fouetter avec un martinet. Nous avons regardé la scène pendant un moment, et ensuite il y avait un soumis qui était… euh, en train de faire un cunnilingus à sa Maîtresse, et une autre femme qui le, euh, en utilisant une ceinture gode… » Elle était écarlate et tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux.

Edward pouvait sentir sa verge s’agiter dans son jeans. Il était en érection depuis qu’il s’était réveillé le matin. Il avait pris une douche froide car il avait suggéré qu’ils s’abstiennent d’avoir des orgasmes. Quelle suggestion débile en fin de compte ! 

« Hé, regarde-moi. » Il écarta les cheveux de son visage et souleva son menton. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rencontrant son regard. Il effleura sa lèvre de son pouce. « On ne porte pas de jugement, tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que tu as été choquée, ou effrayée par ce que tu as vu ? »

« Non, et c’est ça qui me fait peur. J’ai été incroyablement excitée en regardant la soumise se faire fouetter. La scène avec le soumis n’était pas aussi excitante. J’aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi, par contre. Je sais que j’aurais dû attendre ton retour, mais ça me manque vraiment, Edward. Je voulais juste rencontrer d’autres gens, et il n’est rien arrivé, je le jure ! »

Il leva les mains et prit son visage pour l’immobiliser.

« J’ai confiance en toi, Bella. Je sais qu’il ne s’est rien passé et je comprends que notre style de vie te manque. Tu en as eu un aperçu ; tu sais comment on se sent quand on est libre de s’exprimer, et après cette liberté t’a été enlevée. Je le comprends parfaitement, chérie. Mais tu savais aussi que j’aurais dû être prévenu. Et tu savais également que je serais furax que tu passes pour une soumise en possession de son collier alors que ledit collier était dans ma poche ! »

Il embrassa doucement sa bouche, et ses mains l’attirèrent immédiatement plus près d’elle. Lorsqu’ils durent se lâcher pour reprendre leur souffle, Edward la fit se lever.

« Maintenant tu peux aller te préparer. J’ai des choses de dernière minute à faire, et ensuite je viendrai te chercher si tu n’es pas en bas, d’accord ? » 

Bella sourit. « D’accord. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna subitement et courut vers Edward pour lancer ses bras autour de sa taille. Edward fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle se serrait tout contre lui. 

« Qu’y a-t-il, Poupée ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

La voix de Bella était à peine audible avec son visage pressé contre la poitrine d’Edward. « Rien. Je suis juste… très contente que tu sois à la maison. »

Elle s’empressa de le relâcher et se précipita dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Il entendit la porte se fermer.

Edward était toujours intrigué par le comportement de Bella au moment d’aller sous la douche. Il était sûr que quelque chose la tracassait, mais la faire parler… il ne voulait pas la pousser en ce moment. Elle se confierait à lui quand elle serait prête à le faire.

De l’autre côté du corridor, Bella combattait une soudaine crise de larmes. Elle voulait lui dire à propos de Jim et toute la merde qu’il avait brassée. Elle voulait vraiment demeurer ici où elle se sentait en sécurité. Peut-être qu’elle devrait commencer à chercher un autre appartement ? Mais alors il faudrait que j’explique à tout le monde pourquoi je ne veux pas rester là-bas. Les Cullen ont déjà fait tellement pour moi… Je ne peux pas continuer à m’appuyer sur eux comme sur une béquille. J’ai été indépendante toute ma vie, et ensuite quelques mois avec les Cullen, et me voilà qui agit en bébé pleurnichard… Non, il faut que je fasse ceci toute seule. 

Avec cette résolution solidement ancrée dans son esprit, elle sortit sa tenue du placard. Elle enfila un minuscule string qu’elle avait déniché dans une boutique près de son travail. Ensuite ce fut au tour des bas collants, et Bella put sentir ses muscles nouvellement tonifiés en les faisant glisser le long de ses jambes.

Une fois habillée, elle appliqua son maquillage en tentant de reproduire l’effet mystérieux avec un eye-liner noir.

Elle brossa ses cheveux et décida de les laisser flotter dans son dos. Elle mit les talons aiguilles que Kate lui avait offerts et prit quelques minutes pour s’entraîner à marcher sans vaciller.

Une touche de brillant à lèvre plus tard, elle était aussi prête qu’elle le serait jamais.

Bella se regarda dans le miroir et eut peine à se reconnaître. Celui-ci lui renvoyait l’image d’une femme d’une beauté saisissante. Ses longues jambes étaient recouvertes de ses bas qui montaient presqu’aussi haut que sa jupe de cheerleader en cuir noir. Le haut était très simple, consistant en deux pièces de tissu qui se croisaient en avant et qui étaient retenues ensemble par des lacets. Elle avait besoin d’aide pour serrer les lacets, et comme elle s’apprêtait à aller demander à Edward, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. 

Bella sentit son souffle l’abandonner. Il était magnifique. Il portait un pantalon en cuir souple noir, une chemise blanche et des bottes noires. Il ne s’était pas rasé et ses cheveux étaient un joyeux désordre. Il l’aperçut et sa mâchoire tomba.

« Putain de merde, Bella. Tu es absolument stupéfiante. Wow… Y a pas d’autres mots. Wow ! »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. Tu es soufflant. » Elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée et lui tourna le dos. « Pourrais-tu s’il te plaît serrer un peu plus mes lacets ? J’ai essayé, mais ils sont encore trop lâches. » Elle remonta ses cheveux au-dessus de ses épaules.

Bella sentit Edward derrière elle. La chaleur de son corps irradiait le sien. Il ne dit pas un mot mais fit doucement courir une main vers le haut de son dos.

« Bordel d’enfer, Bella, tu es sortie à l’extérieur dans cette tenue ? » Sa voix était rauque et basse.

Elle essaya de se retourner, mais il la tint en place en tirant fortement sur les lacets.

« Ou-oui. Il n’y a rien de problématique avec cette tenue, Edward ! J’étais une des soumises habillée le plus modestement là-bas ! » Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et son cou. Elle ne voulait pas se battre à ce sujet !

Les mains d’Edward glissèrent sur son estomac dénudé entre son top et sa jupe, laquelle tombait bas sur ses hanches.

« Peux-tu respirer ? » Oh ! Putain ! La Voix. 

« Euh, oui. C’est un peu serré… mais je peux respirer, » murmura-t-elle.

Sa main se déplaça vers ses hanches, frottant doucement. Son autre main s’empara brusquement d’un sein et le pressa avant de pincer son mamelon avec force.

Bella gémit. « Oh bordel ! » Elle pensa qu’elle allait s’évanouir. Sa petite culotte fut inondée de ses jus qui s’étaient mis à couler en abondance. « Edward ! Je t’en prie ! »

Il se pencha et embrassa son épaule, puis il pinça son cou avec ses dents. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille et il murmura, « Détends-toi et apprécie la sensation d’être retenue, Isabella. As-tu la sensation d’avoir des bandes autour de tes seins ? Hmm ? As-tu la sensation qu’il y a des mains autour de ta taille… qui te retiennent ? Bientôt, mon Isabella, bientôt ce sera moi qui te retiendrai, qui t’attacherai sur ma table… Je t’empêcherai de bouger alors que je te ferai payer pour avoir été une si vilaine fille la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens que je t’ai dit que tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que j’avais une bonne mémoire ? Eh bien, ce soir et demain tu réaliseras que j’ai une très bonne mémoire. Maintenant, nous devrions aller accueillir nos invités. »

Il recula et Bella faillit tomber. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Espèce de petit démon ! Il allait la torturer à mort – voilà sa punition !

Il mit sa main sur elle pour la retenir et elle le dévisagea avec du feu dans les yeux alors qu’il lui souriait narquoisement. Son sourcil se releva de manière provocante.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Chérie ? »

Oui ! Tu es un sale petit allumeur – et je suis sur le point de jouir juste par le son de ta voix et le pincement d’un mamelon ! Putain que je suis facile…

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils. « Non, Edward. On y va ? »

Il gloussa et posa sa main sur sa hanche. « Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent l’escalier et Bella entendit quelqu’un parler. Elle rougit et se sentit un peu mal à l’aise. « Tout le monde est-il déjà arrivé ? Suis-je en retard ? »

Edward arrêta deux marches plus bas qu’elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et leurs iris verts et bruns se rencontrèrent. « Ceci est à propos de toi et moi. Jazz, Alice, Garrett et Kate sont là pour être les témoins de cet engagement que nous prenons l’un envers l’autre, mais essentiellement, c’est seulement toi et moi, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer. Prends une grande respiration. Bien. Un baiser ? » 

Bella hocha vivement la tête. « Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Il pouvait sentir le léger tremblement de ses mains ; il se pencha et l’embrassa profondément. En s’éloignant d’elle, il lui dit discrètement, « Je ne t’ai jamais aimée plus qu’en ce moment, trésor. »

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant ses paroles. 

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Allez, viens. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où tout le monde s’était réuni. Bella se tint un peu derrière Edward, subitement gênée que Jasper et Garrett la voient ainsi.

Jasper et Garrett étaient habillés de façon similaire à Edward, sauf que Jasper portait un jeans noir avec des bottes de cowboy et une chemise noire, et Garrett portait un pantalon noir bien coupé, une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires.

« Hé, ‘Darlin’. » Bella sourit quand Jasper l’aperçut.

Il s’avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Barre-toi, Edward. Je suis juste en train de saluer ma petite sœur ! Lâche-la, vieux ! » 

Bella rit alors qu’il la soulevait de terre pour intensifier son étreinte. « Bonjour Jazz. Tu m’as manqué, » dit-elle en le regardant. Elle vit que son sourire n’atteignait pas ses yeux.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais il secoua subrepticement la tête. « Pas maintenant, ‘Darlin,’ » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la relâcher.

Elle pressa son épaule et se tourna pour saluer Garrett. Il lui sourit. « Cette tenue te va à ravir, Bella. Suis-je pardonné pour le weekend dernier ? »

Bella rougit et roula des yeux. « Oui, bien sûr. » Elle embrassa sa joue.

Kate et Alice se tenaient debout en retrait. Bella alla vers Alice et l’étreignit très fort. « Es-tu prête ? » Demanda doucement Alice.

Bella hocha la tête. « Tornade, est-ce Jazz et toi avez parlé ? » Murmura-t-elle. Alice lui sourit tristement. « Plus tard… Promis. »

Kate lui sourit. « Tu es très belle ce soir, Bella. »

« Merci, Kate. Alice et toi êtes splendides. »

Et c’était vrai. Alice portait un bustier blanc avec de la dentelle noire sur le devant. Sa jupe blanche était fendue de chaque côté, à la hauteur des hanches. Elle portait des cuissardes noires pour compléter sa tenue.

Bella remarqua qu’elle portait un collier ras le cou en cuir noir épais.

Le porte-jarretelles et les bas de Kate étaient bien en évidence car elle était vêtue d’une jupe portefeuille violette dont la bordure frôlait le haut de ses cuisses. Elle avait enfilé un soutien-gorge violet lui aussi que l’on pouvait voir à travers son chemisier pourpre translucide. Elle avait un collier ras le cou en or avec un cœur en onyx noir au centre.

Bella retourna vers Edward. Il posa sa main dans le creux de son dos.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils conduisirent les autres à la salle de détente. Edward se dirigea vers la salle de musique et ouvrit les portes qui reliaient les deux pièces ensemble. Bella hoqueta. « Edward… » Murmura-t-elle en approchant.

La salle de musique était éclairée avec des centaines de guirlandes lumineuses et de bougies. Il y avait deux grands vases sur pied qui débordaient de lys calla blancs et de roses, de même que du lierre rampant au bord de la plate-forme. 

Edward se tourna vers Bella et lui tendit sa main. « Nous y allons ? »

Bella plaça sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. « Oui, je suis prête. »

Jasper et Alice vinrent se placer à gauche de Bella. Elle remarqua qu’Alice se tenait de côté derrière Jasper. Garrett se plaça devant Bella et Edward, et Kate alla se placer à droite d’Edward.

Garrett regarda Edward et Bella. 

« Edward, tu as exprimé le souhait qu’Isabella devienne ta soumise. Tu as aussi demandé que nous soyons ici pour être les témoins de ta déclaration et de la réponse d’Isabella. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu souhaites, Edward ? »

Edward sourit en penchant sa tête vers Bella. « Tout à fait, oui. »

« Isabella, est-ce que c’est ton souhait ? »

Bella sentit son cœur battre la chamade. « De tout mon cœur, oui. »

« Bon, alors, Edward, voudrais-tu s’il te plaît déclarer tes intentions à Isabella ? »

Edward se tourna pour faire face à Bella et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’un feu qui alla brûler dans ceux de Bella. Il la regarda avec une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Tu es tellement belle, Isabella. Tu es belle de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur. Tu contrôles notre relation. Ton confort et ton bonheur sont ma priorité. Je suis si fier de toi. »

Edward se tourna et prit quelque chose que Kate lui tendait.

« Agenouille-toi dans ta position de soumise. Isabella. »

Jasper s’avança et aida Bella à se mettre à genoux. Elle retira ses souliers et s’assit sur ses talons. Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et baissa la tête.

Edward posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa gentiment ses cheveux. « Isabella, je te donne ce collier en symbole de ma propriété et de ma domination. Je m’engage à t’aimer, élargir tes limites, te garder en sécurité, et à t’offrir la discipline et l’affection dont tu as besoin. Merci à toi d’accepter ce collier. Porte-le avec fierté, et sache que ton Maître est fier de t’appeler sa soumise. »

Le collier qu’il lui mit au cou n’était pas celui qu’il lui avait offert précédemment. C’était une mince lanière de cuir noir avec un énorme cœur en argent trônant en son centre.* Bella fut remplie d’amour et de fierté en sentant le métal entrer en contact avec sa gorge.

« Isabella, voudrais-tu formuler ton engagement à te soumettre à Edward ? » La voix de Garrett la ramena dans le présent.

Elle reprit possession des mains d’Edward. « Je vous aime, Maître. Chaque instant de chaque jour, je me sens complète parce que vous êtes dans ma vie. Vous faites ressortir le meilleur en moi. Grâce à vous je cherche toujours à me surpasser. Maître, j’accepte humblement ce collier comme symbole de mon appartenance à vous. Je m’engage à vous aimer, vous obéir, et à me soumettre à vous. Je sais que, en tant que votre propriété et votre soumise, je vais être prise en charge et traitée avec le plus grand soin. Je sais que je vais recevoir à la fois l’affection et la discipline dont j’ai besoin. En retour, je vous offre le don de ma personne. Merci à vous de me permettre de vous servir. »

Elle se pencha et baisa le dessus d’une botte, puis l’autre. Ensuite elle baisa chacune de ses mains. Elle reprit sa position initiale, tête baissée, mains sur ses cuisses, et yeux fixant le sol.

« Edward et Isabella, j’ai imprimé deux exemplaires de votre liste de règles, et j’y ai inclus les paroles que vous venez d’échanger l’un envers l’autre. C’est pourquoi je vous avais demandé de me remettre vos vœux. Je vous prierais d’approcher et de signer votre contrat. Que celui-ci serve à vous rappeler chaque jour de votre amour et de votre engagement l’un envers l’autre. » 

Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et l’aida à se relever. Elle remarqua pour la première fois un petit secrétaire dans un coin de la pièce.

Edward se pencha et signa les deux copies de leur contrat, et lorsqu’il tendit le stylo à Bella, elle haleta en sentant l’électricité qui la piqua à son contact. Elle leva les yeux rapidement vers lui et vit la surprise étinceler sur son visage. Il releva un sourcil et lui sourit. « Intéressant… » Elle lui sourit en retour et signa les deux copies.

« Tu peux maintenant embrasser ta soumise – encore ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand Edward se pencha et que, dans un style authentiquement hollywoodien, il courba Bella par la force d’un seul bras pour l’embrasser résolument. Bella s’accrocha à sa chemise et passa son bras libre autour de son cou.

Alors qu’il la remettait sur ses pieds, elle pinça ses abdominaux. « Tu m’as presque fait tomber ! »

Il se contenta de rire. Elle s’empressa de remettre ses talons hauts tandis que Jasper et Garrett soufflaient toutes les bougies et qu’Edward entraînait les dames vers la salle à manger. 

Edward ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et en versa un demi-verre à tout le monde. Alice jeta ses bras autour de son amie. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Bella. Tes paroles ont été d’une grande aide pour moi ; elles étaient vraiment très inspirantes. Merci. » 

Bella recula et la dévisagea. Pour la première fois en près d’une semaine, il y avait de la lumière dans les yeux d’Alice.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de t’entendre dire ça ! »

Edward leva son verre. « Je voudrais porter un toast à la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde – mon amour, Isabella ! »

Bella sourit en rougissant. Tout le monde prit place à table. Edward et Jasper s’occupèrent du service des plats. Bella regarda Alice avec surprise. « Pourquoi sont-ils en train de nous servir ? »

Kate sourit et expliqua que c’était une tradition instaurée par Garrett et que Jasper et maintenant Edward avaient décidé de la perpétuer.

Le dîner fut délicieux. Sarah avait opté pour la simplicité, préparant un gigot d’agneau rôti accompagné de légumes racines et de pommes de terre rôties. 

Le dessert consista en un plateau de fromages servis avec des craquelins et des fruits. 

À 21h, Bella et Edward disaient au revoir à leurs invités.

Edward avait fait des plans pour rencontrer sa famille chez Alice et Jasper dimanche à l’heure du déjeuner.

Il régla l’alarme et se tourna vers Bella.

« Salle de jeux, Isabella. En position sur le plancher, et nul besoin de te déshabiller. Va maintenant ! » 

Bella ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de jeux, et bien entendu celle-ci était ouverte et préparée pour la soirée.

Il était évident qu’Edward était passé ici plus tôt pour ajuster la température de la pièce afin de la rendre plus confortable. L’éclairage était tamisé. Les yeux de Bella tombèrent sur le coussin au milieu de la pièce, et elle se dépêcha d’aller s’agenouiller dessus. Parce qu’elle avait gardé ses escarpins, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment reposer son postérieur sur ses talons, si bien qu’elle écarta légèrement les jambes et garda son corps à la verticale. Elle joignit les mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps à faire le tour de la maison pour la sécuriser. Il se rendit dare-dare dans sa chambre et retira sa chemise, ses bottes et ses chaussettes.

Il monta les marches pour atteindre le dernier palier quatre à quatre, et lorsqu’il pénétra dans la salle de jeux, il sentit sa verge commencer à laisser fuir du liquide pré-éjaculatoire à la vue d’Isabella agenouillée au sol avec son collier autour du cou.

Il avança lentement et s’arrêta devant elle. Il l’entendit haleter et sourit. Durant l’une de leurs conversations téléphoniques, Bella lui avait dit combien elle trouvait ses pieds nus sexy. Il avait ri quand elle avait grogné qu’elle voulait l’attaquer chaque fois qu’elle apercevait ses pieds.

« Isabella, je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir avec ta bouche et tes mains. »

Bella n’hésita pas et elle détacha prestement son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses. Elle prit son phallus dans ses mains et l’introduisit dans sa bouche.

Edward siffla. PUTAIN ! Je ne vais pas durer ! Songea-t-il alors qu’elle faisait tournoyer sa langue autour de son gland et la dardait sur la petite ouverture à l’extrémité de celui-ci.

« Suce ma bite, Isabella ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Bella gémit au son de sa voix et relaxa les muscles de son pharynx tout en créant un effet de succion dans sa bouche afin de l’aspirer aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait.

Edward ne put résister à l’envie de nouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en même temps qu’il commençait à se balancer contre sa bouche.

Bella glissa une main vers ses testicules et les roula dans ses doigts. Elle se soutenait en gardant son autre main sur la hanche d’Edward.

« Ne bouge pas, je veux foutre ta bouche. C’est ça… bordel, tu es tellement bonne. Ouais… c’est ça, Poupée. Prends-moi plus loin dans ta gorge. Bourdonne contre ma queue… oh bon Dieu ! Juste comme ça… je vais venir, avale tout… Aaaagh ! »

Il pouvait sentir ses testicules se serrer alors qu’il éjaculait au fond de sa gorge. Bella avala goulûment son sperme. Elle alla presque jusqu’à téter sa verge dans sa quête frénétique de ne pas en perdre une seule goutte.

Elle haletait lorsqu’elle eut terminé. Elle sentait aussi la sueur perler sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient lourds d’humidité sur sa peau.

Bella était inconfortable dans sa position à genoux, et les muscles de ses cuisses criaient pour qu’on les soulage. Elle tenta de se réajuster légèrement sans donner à Edward une raison d’être mécontent d’elle.

Edward enleva son pantalon et s’éloigna vers les armoires. Il en sortit ce qu’il voulait utiliser.

« Isabella, déshabille-toi et viens ici. »

Bella se releva en chancelant. Elle retira ses talons aiguilles et poussa un gémissement de bien-être de ne plus subir leur torture. Elle enleva ses bas collants et fit descendre sa petite culotte et sa jupe. Elle mordit sa lèvre en essayant de retirer son haut. 

Edward avait fait un double nœud en attachant les lacets dans son dos, et elle n’arrivait pas à le défaire. Elle commença à paniquer. Ses cheveux lui donnaient chaud. Elle sentait les mèches humides autour de son visage alors qu’elle se tournait d’un côté et de l’autre pour défaire les lacets.

Edward l’observa avec un sourire. Il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas parler, mais jusqu’à maintenant elle n’avait pas utilisé sa voix. Il voulait voir si elle allait lui demander de l’aider ou si elle allait continuer à se démener toute seule. 

Bella expira bruyamment. Elle commençait à s’énerver, à avoir chaud, et à être embêtée. Elle avait l’impression qu’il n’y avait pas assez d’air qui parvenait à ses poumons, et elle était impatiente de monter sur la table pour ce que son Maître avait prévu, peu importe ce que c’était. La prochaine fois, je vais porter un truc qui se boutonne à l’avant ou qui a une putain de fermeture Éclair – ce top m’emmerde !

Finalement elle perdit patience ; elle regarda Edward, et avec un ‘foutue merde’ à peine perceptible mais qu’elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir prononcé, elle soupira, « Maître… Je ne peux pas… J’ai besoin… d’aide ? » Ses mots sonnèrent comme une question.

« Viens ici, Isabella. » Il s’assura que son sourire avait disparu. Elle DEVAIT apprendre qu’il ÉTAIT son Maître et qu’IL prendrait soin d’elle, et il fallait qu’elle arrête d’être aussi têtue et qu’elle apprenne à demander de l’aide.

Elle s’empressa de le rejoindre et elle allait lui présenter son dos, mais il la maintint immobile en saisissant ses hanches. 

Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, et il vit qu’elle était mal à l’aise et qu’elle avait également trop chaud.

Elle mordait sa lèvre et il trouvait ça foutrement mignon.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place ; il fallait qu’il reste dans le jeu…

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Elle releva vivement la tête.

« Que devrais-tu me dire à ce moment précis ? » Elle le regarda avec confusion et secoua la tête. Il soupira et tapota sa hanche. « Réfléchis ! Qu’est-ce que tu éprouves en ce moment ? Tu dois me répondre. »

Elle passa la langue sur sa lèvre et la mordit. « Euh, je suis… euh, inconfortable et j’ai très chaud… Maître, j’ai soif… mes cheveux m’embêtent et me donnent encore plus chaud. MAÎTRE ! » Elle cria le dernier mot alors qu’il la retournait brusquement et lui administrait trois claques avec sa main.

« QUE. DOIS. TU. DIRE ? » Il était contrarié à présent. PUTAIN ! Elle devait utiliser ses mots d’alerte ! Avait-elle encore oublié ? MERDE !

Elle le fixait et tripotait nerveusement ses mains. « Nous allons continuer toute la nuit s’il le faut, Isabella. RÉFLÉCHIS ! QU’EST-CE QUE TU DOIS DIRE, BORDEL, ISABELLA ? »

Tout à coup, il vit son visage s’illuminer alors qu’elle comprenait où il voulait en venir, et elle couina quand il lui donna une autre claque. « Dis-le, Isabella ! »

« D’accord. JAUNE, bordel de merde ! Jaune ! » Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et leva une main pour essayer de frotter ses fesses endolories. Edward dut se rappeler qu’elle manquait d’entraînement et qu’il fallait qu’il soit patient avec elle. 

Il soutint son regard tandis qu’il glissait ses mains le long de ses bras pour s’emparer des siennes. « Non, Isabella, tu ne peux pas te toucher. Maintenant, tu as dit jaune, mais tu aurais dû dire rouge, parce que tu es en danger de te déshydrater en ce moment, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

« Tourne-toi, fillette. » Elle se retourna rapidement et il balaya ses cheveux de côté avant de détacher ses lacets en vitesse et de l’aider à enlever le vêtement récalcitrant. Son corps était en sueur et le cuir ne facilitait pas la tâche, mais il réussit à la débarrasser de son haut et Bella le lança à travers la pièce avec un regard furieux.

Edward frappa son cul deux autres fois, mais avec plus de douceur. « Ramasse tes vêtements, plie-les et dépose-les sur la chaise, Isabella ! » 

Elle voulait taper du pied en signe de frustration ; la soirée n’allait pas du tout dans le sens qu’elle avait imaginé ! Elle n’avait pas besoin de leçons, nom d’un chien ! Elle voulait jouer ! Sa petite voix intérieure lui rappela sagement que les instructions et les corrections de son Maître faisaient partie du style de vie. Son ‘Maître’ – le mot fit sourire Bella et elle porta la main à son cou pour toucher son collier.

Elle retourna se placer devant Edward qui tenait une bouteille d’eau. Merci petit bébé Bouddha !

Elle faillit tendre la main pour prendre la bouteille, mais se rappela à temps qu’elle devait attendre la permission de son Maître. Elle se contenta de rester immobile, les jambes écartées à la largeur des épaules et les mains derrière le dos. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux fixaient le plancher une fois encore.

« Est-ce que tu as soif, Isabella ? » Lui demanda son Maître, et elle frissonna au son de sa voix.

Elle garda le silence.

« Chaque fois que je te poserai une question ce soir, tu me répondras. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu as soif ? »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu peux boire maintenant, fillette, » chuchota Edward en lui tendant la bouteille. 

Bella s’empressa de se désaltérer et n’arrêta que lorsque la bouteille fut presque vide. Elle sentit un peu d’eau ruisseler sur son menton, sa gorge et sa poitrine. C’était délicieusement rafraîchissant.

Edward la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il profita du fait qu’elle avait arrêté de boire pour lui reprendre la bouteille. « Ça suffit, Isabella, » dit-il.

Elle voulut protester, mais un seul regard dans ses yeux sombres la confina au silence.

Il la contourna et remonta ses cheveux qu’il attacha sur le dessus de sa tête avec un élastique. Bella était tellement reconnaissante de sentir l’air sur sa peau moite qu’elle gémit de contentement.

Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations et se sentit plus calme.

La voix d’Edward la sortit de sa rêverie. « Monte sur la table, Isabella. Allonge-toi sur le dos, et lève les bras au-dessus de ta tête. »

 

À suivre…

Eh oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c’est insensé de vous laisser en plan ici. Mais au moins vous savez que vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, c’est toujours ça de pris…

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi, mais je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de Jasper et Alice. Et ce sinistre Jim, oh là là, je sens qu’on n’a pas fini d’entendre parler de lui…

*Si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemble le collier de Bella, vous pouvez aller ici : http://www.debzcrafts.co.uk/black-leather-thong-chokers-931-p.asp

Il vous suffit d’imaginer un cœur à la place d’une croix…

À bientôt.

Milk


	44. Chapitre 44

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 44

 

Bella s’empressa de se désaltérer et n’arrêta que lorsque la bouteille fut presque vide. Elle sentit un peu d’eau ruisseler sur son menton, sa gorge et sa poitrine. C’était délicieusement rafraîchissant.

Edward la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il profita du fait qu’elle avait arrêté de boire pour lui reprendre la bouteille. « Ça suffit, Isabella, » dit-il.

Elle voulut protester, mais un seul regard dans ses yeux sombres la confina au silence.

Il la contourna et remonta ses cheveux qu’il attacha sur le dessus de sa tête avec un élastique. Bella était tellement reconnaissante de sentir l’air sur sa peau moite qu’elle gémit de contentement.

Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations et se sentit plus calme.

La voix d’Edward la sortit de sa rêverie. « Monte sur la table, Isabella. Allonge-toi sur le dos, et lève les bras au-dessus de ta tête. »

Bella sentit son humidité couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle n’avait même pas réalisé qu’elle était à ce point excitée. Elle s’allongea et plaça immédiatement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pieds ensemble sur la table, bien, ensuite ouvre les jambes pour qu’il y ait la largeur de tes épaules entre tes pieds. Maintenant, laisse tomber tes cuisses de chaque côté. »

Elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée d’être si ouverte et exposée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, alarmée.

« N’hésite pas, Isabella, » dit-il, et il lui donna une claque sur la cuisse. Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait sur-le-champ.

« Je te donne une leçon pour te rappeler les règles de base ce soir. Confiance. Obéissance. Soumission. Mot d’alerte. Honneur. Amour. Discipline. Soins. Respect. Rappelle-toi de ces mots. »

Pendant qu’il lui parlait, Edward enroula une corde autour de ses jambes, à partir de ses chevilles jusqu’à ses cuisses. Il attacha les extrémités aux anneaux qui se trouvaient au bord de la table.

Il prit soin de ne pas la toucher de façon intime. Il pouvait voir ses sécrétions s’écouler de son entrée. Ses cuisses en étaient enduites et son clitoris était gonflé, presque comme s’il était en érection. Il était certain que s’il le touchait, elle jouirait dans la seconde. Sa verge palpitait avec sa propre excitation. Il termina de lier ses jambes et se déplaça vers ses poignets.

Au lieu de les attacher ensemble comme il avait fait par le passé, il attacha chacun de ses poignets à une corde de chaque côté de la table, étirant ses bras par la même occasion. Bella arqua le dos pour soulager la tension dans ses muscles.

« Tu as été fidèle à ton programme d’exercices à ce que je vois. Ton corps est plus défini et il a plus de tonus. Tu es tellement belle, Isabella. Quel est ton mot d’alerte ? »

« Vert, Maître, » dit-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as encore soif ? »

« Un peu. »

« Aimerais-tu quelque chose pour apaiser ta soif ? » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Si vous le voulez bien, Maître, » répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit. « Très bien, Fillette. »

Il s’éloigna et elle le suivit discrètement du regard. Il prit un seau à glaçons et revint vers elle. « Ceci devrait te rafraîchir. Tu peux t’exprimer à voix haute, mais je veux aussi essayer un autre truc. » Il s’empara d’un bandeau qu’elle n’avait pas vu sur la table à côté d’elle. 

Il lui banda les yeux et se pencha à son oreille. « Ton mot ? »

« Vert, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Il plongea sa main dans le seau à glaçons et elle entendit les cubes de glace remuer tandis qu’il en saisissait quelques-uns. Elle se tendit et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, anticipant de recevoir un glaçon dans la bouche, mais elle haleta en sentant des gouttes d’eau glacée ruisseler sur sa joue.

« Aaaagh ! » Elle bougea la tête, s’attendant à recevoir d’autres gouttes sur le visage, mais cette fois-ci elles tombèrent sur sa poitrine.

« S’il vous plaît ! S’il vous plaît, Maître ! » Plaida-t-elle en sentant un doigt humide et glacial effleurer un mamelon, puis l’autre.

« Tes mamelons aussi sont chauds, Isabella. Laisse-moi les rafraîchir d’abord. »

Son dos se cambra sur la table alors qu’elle sentait le cube de glace glisser sur son sein. Cette fois, il ne toucha pas ses tétons. Il se contenta de tracer des petits cercles autour de ses seins avec le glaçon. Les mamelons de Bella étaient durs et commencèrent à la faire souffrir.

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, touchez-moi ! » Elle était frustrée au-delà de tout ce qu’elle avait enduré auparavant.

Elle sentit un pincement aigu à son mamelon. « Patience ! » Dit-il sèchement.

Bella se força à se détendre derrière son bandeau. Elle lécha à nouveau ses lèvres. Soudain, elle sentit un glaçon les effleurer. Elle darda sa langue pour lécher l’humidité. Les doigts d’Edward tenaient la glace contre sa bouche qu’elle ouvrit plus grand pour les sucer.

Elle l’entendit respirer bruyamment tandis qu’elle donnait un coup de sa langue chaude et fébrile contre son pouce et son index.

« Putain, Fillette, c’est tellement bon. »

Bella fredonna son accord en avalant la glace fondue. Edward se pencha et pinça son autre mamelon. « Ouvre la bouche. »

Elle obéit immédiatement et ses doigts ressortirent de sa bouche, laissant le glaçon sur sa langue pour fondre.

« Gentille fille. Maintenant nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Je veux que tu récites les mots que je t’ai dit de te rappeler. Si tu te souviens d’un bon mot, je te récompenserai, mais si tu te trompes, nous devrons recommencer et je te punirai. Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

« Oui Maître. »

Il ramassa une plume et la fit courir le long de son torse.

« Tu peux commencer, Isabella. »

Bordel, de quels mots s’agissait-il ? Bella n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ses mains et sa verge palpitante qui se dressait au garde-à-vous à la hauteur de son visage, même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Les mots ! Les mots ! Pieds sexy ? Plumes ? Elle gémit intérieurement – elle allait faire disette toute la putain de soirée !

« Euh, Honneur ? »

Edward eut un petit sourire pour lui-même ; il savait qu’elle ne l’avait pas vraiment écouté tout à l’heure.

« Bien. Comment aimerais-tu que je te touche ? »

« Je veux que vous me baisiez, Maître ! » S’exclama Bella d’une voix qui semblait désespérée.

Edward éclata de rire. « Bien essayé, Chérie, mais pas si vite. Dernière chance, et ensuite je ferai à ma convenance… Un… Deux… »

« Mes mamelons ! S’il vous plaît, touchez les comme il faut, » dit-elle très fort.

« Comme il faut ? Veux-tu dire comme ça ? » Demanda Edward, et elle pouvait entendre l’amusement dans sa voix. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins et il les comprima tous les deux. Bella poussa une plainte de volupté. Edward retira ses mains et elle siffla de frustration.

« Quels sont les mots, Isabella ? » Elle sentit un autre glaçon sur son estomac. Cette fois-ci, il n’utilisa pas ses doigts pour le maintenir en place. Le cube de glace se mit à fondre dans son nombril.

« Putain ! » Siffla-t-elle, et elle sentit instantanément la douleur cuisante de sa main alors qu’il fessait l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Faux ! » Répondit-il gaiement.

« Mais je… » Voulut-elle protester.

« Seulement les MOTS ! » La réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

Edward fit courir ses doigts à l’intérieur de sa cuisse vers le haut, jusqu’à la jonction, puis il les tapota légèrement contre son centre. Bella n’avait plus rien dans la tête, obnubilée qu’elle était par le besoin de se faire baiser. Il utilisa un doigt et effleura son sexe bien en évidence. 

Bella mordit sa lèvre tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu’il avait dit et d’ignorer la douleur sournoise dans ses entrailles.

« Obéissance. Confiance. Soumission. Mot d’alerte… euh, Amour. Soins… euh… Respect. » Elle lécha sa lèvre.

« Très très bien. Maintenant tu as gagné une jolie récompense. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? »

Elle rougit. Oserait-elle ? Oh et puis merde, pourquoi pas ?

« Un plug anal, Maître. »

Les pensées d’Edward s’embrouillèrent. Il déplaça sa main sur le ventre de Bella et enleva l’eau qui s’était accumulée dans son nombril. Elle coula sur ses flancs, ce qui la fit se tortiller.

« Hmmm. Tu aimes ça, hein ? Quelle taille as-tu utilisé ? »

« Euh, le – celui qui est bleu, Maître. C’est le plus gros plug que vous m’avez donné. »

Sa voix était plus forte et Edward vit sa rougeur s’atténuer. Elle était en train d’apprendre à bien exprimer ses besoins.

Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit un plug anal similaire à celui qu’il lui avait donné. Il s’empressa de l’enrober légèrement de lubrifiant et retourna vers Bella. La respiration de celle-ci était plus rapide et ses mamelons étaient durs comme des cailloux, à l’image du membre viril d’Edward qui était douloureux et frémissant. 

Il promena le plug sur sa fente et Bella rua contre l’accessoire. « Non Isabella ! Pas encore ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de lui lancer un juron.

Edward répéta son geste afin d’enduire le plug ainsi que ses doigts des sécrétions de Bella. Elle coulait sans arrêt ! « Bordel, ma beauté, tu es tellement mouillée ! Ta chatte serre mon doigt comme une petite bouche affamée. » Il avait inséré un doigt à l’intérieur et sentait ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de celui-ci.

« Ne viens pas, Isabella ! Je ne t’ai pas encore donné la permission de jouir ! Il te reste un mot à te rappeler. »

Lentement, Edward enfonça le doigt qui venait d’aller dans son vagin dans son anus, et Bella rua contre sa main, essayant de se pousser contre son doigt. Il pinça sa cuisse. « Reste tranquille ! »

Elle bougea sa tête de gauche à droite.

Toujours aussi lentement, il introduisit un second doigt. « Tu as fait bon usage des plugs que je t’avais donnés, Isabella ! Gentille fille ! »

Il retira ses doigts et inséra doucement le plug. Bella laissa échapper un long gémissement. « Oh Ouiiiii ! »

Edward savait qu’elle était très proche. « Quel est le dernier mot, Isabella ? Dis-le moi, et je vais te laisser venir. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? Hmmm ? »

« Oh, s’il vous plaît ! Oh s’il vous plaît, Maître, s’il vous plaît. » Elle geignait et ça lui était égal.

Il pinça ses grandes lèvres. « Arrête de pleurnicher ! Quel est le dernier mot ? »

Bella pouvait à peine se rappeler son nom de famille, alors se rappeler du dernier mot relevait carrément de l’exploit. Son esprit s’activait à toute allure et elle s’efforça d’ignorer la sensation de plénitude dans son cul. C’est lui qu’elle voulait sentir là !

Confiance. Obéissance. Soumission. Mot d’alerte. Honneur. Amour. Discipline. Soins…

Encore et encore elle récita les mots dans sa tête… puis elle haleta.

« DISCIPLINE ! » Cria-t-elle triomphalement.

Edward était tout sourire. Elle était absolument exquise !

« Très, très bien, Fillette. Maintenant, qu’est-ce que ma petite soumise veut avoir en guise de récompense ? »

Bella prit une grande respiration, c’était maintenant ou jamais – « Je veux que tu me prennes là… »

« Exprime-toi mieux que ça, Isabella. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le temps d’être pudique était révolu, réalisa Bella, alors elle respira pour se calmer et ouvrit la bouche.

« Maître, baisez mon cul s’il vous plaît ! »

Edward ne bougea pas. « Es-tu sûre, Isabella ? »

« Oui, Maître. Très sûre. » Sa voix était calme et énergique.

Il lui enleva son bandeau. Bella cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse se concentrer sur le visage d’Edward.

« Dis-le moi encore, » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne cilla pas et son regard resta déterminé.

« Maître, s’il vous plaît, baisez mon cul et laissez-moi jouir. Je veux ceci. J’ai besoin de ceci. S’il vous plaît. »

Edward bougea plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Il défit ses liens en vitesse et lui ordonna de rester allongée immobile tandis qu’il massait ses membres et les étirait. Il laissa le plug anal en place et elle essaya de frotter ses jambes ensemble pour induire un tant soit peu de friction, mais il lui donna une claque sur la hanche.

« Non ! Isabella, si tu recommences, je ne continuerai pas. Du tout ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. Je m’excuse. »

Il la souleva de la table et la transporta dans le lit. Il la déposa sur son flanc.

Il descendit les oreillers et lui ordonna de s’étendre dessus de façon à ce que son postérieur soit surélevé.

« Garde tes jambes écartées, » exigea-t-il en s’éloignant momentanément.

Il revint avec un tube de lubrifiant, un préservatif et un vibromasseur.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. Ne me quitte pas des yeux, » dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder alors qu’il s’agenouillait à ses côtés. Son pénis avait l’air énorme et ça la rendit nerveuse pendant quelques secondes. 

Puis elle se rappela ses mots. Des mots qui étaient aussi les siens. « Confiance. Amour. Respect. Discipline. Honneur. Mot d’alerte. Soumission. Soins, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Edward lui sourit. « Exactement, mon amour. »

Son anxiété la quitta. Edward ouvrit le préservatif et le déroula sur sa verge. Il versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main et l’étala sur toute sa longueur.

« Ton mot ? »

« Vert. »

Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs de concupiscence. Il s’empara du vibromasseur et se plaça derrière elle. Il retira le plug presque complètement avant de l’enfoncer en elle aussi loin qu’il le pouvait.

« Maître ! »

Il le retira pour de bon et Bella sentit le vide que cela provoqua.

Soudainement, elle sentit le bout de son pénis contre son anus. Sa main contourna son corps et il saisit sa chatte qu’il pressa en même temps qu’il s’enfonçait en elle. 

Bella grogna à la sensation que cette invasion lui procura. « Parle-moi, Isabella ! Guide-moi ! »

Sa voix était quasi méconnaissable.

« Plus ! J’ai besoin de plus ! » Oh ! Putain ! La sensation était incroyable. Edward savait qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle était si chaude, si étroite, c’était trop. Beaucoup trop !

« S’il vous plaît, Maître. S’il vous plaît, je veux le vibromasseur. S’il vous plaît. »

Edward poussa un peu plus loin. « Attends juste un peu. »

Il enfonça plus de sa verge en elle et elle commença à haleter. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle se sentait en feu. Elle pouvait sentir la pellicule de sueur sur son corps et sur le sien.

Il avait réussi à s’introduire complètement. Sa voix intérieure lui criait de se mouvoir. Il voulait la pilonner. Il secoua cette pensée et mit le vibromasseur en marche.

Bella souleva ses hanches, bougeant légèrement contre lui. Edward gémit dans son dos. « Bordel de merde ! C’est foutrement bon. Ne bouge pas. »

Il positionna le vibromasseur à l’entrée de son vagin et le glissa à l’intérieur. « Bougez ! Je vous en prie, Maître ! Putain, bougez ! » Elle avait besoin de la libération qu’elle sentait être juste hors de sa portée.

Edward se retira partiellement tout en poussant le vibromasseur loin en elle. Il s’enfonça à nouveau dans les profondeurs de sa cavité anale et tira légèrement le vibromasseur vers l’extérieur.

Bella gémissait, émettant un mélange de sons et de mots. « Oui. Oui. Aaaagh. Baisez-moi. Baisez-moi. S’il vous plaît. »

Edward entreprit un langoureux va-et-vient avec sa verge tout en infligeant un mouvement inverse à l’accessoire dont il pouvait lui aussi sentir les douces vibrations.

Bella sentit ses muscles se contracter. « Maître… »

« Viens pour moi, Isabella. Viens pour ton Maître. MAINTENANT ! »

Il se retira, mais seulement pour buter encore plus loin, enfonçant aussi le vibromasseur afin de combler ses deux orifices simultanément. Il savait qu’il avait frappé son point G et Bella laissa échapper un cri de plaisir alors que son corps tout entier tremblait et se cambrait.

Edward pompa en elle une autre fois et atteignit l’orgasme à son tour en hurlant. « ISABELLA ! »

Bella jouit une seconde fois en le sentant éjaculer dans le préservatif.

Edward retira le vibromasseur, mais continua de se mouvoir en elle tandis qu’elle se remettait lentement de la deuxième vague orgasmique qui l’avait traversée. Elle était incohérente. Elle n’arrivait plus à penser. Elle entendit sa voix qui disait, « Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, » mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Subitement, elle se mit à rire, à pleurer et à trembler tout à la fois. Edward se retira enfin et jeta le condom dans la poubelle à côté du lit, après quoi il entoura Bella de ses bras et l’attira contre sa poitrine.

Il la garda contre lui de longues minutes pendant qu’elle pleurait.

Bella redevint lentement consciente de son environnement alors qu’Edward la soulevait pour l’emmener sous la douche. Il l’installa sur le banc dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit tous les jets. 

Bella sentit l’eau chaude s’abattre sur elle et elle ouvrit les yeux. Edward était en train de se nettoyer en vitesse pour pouvoir ensuite s’occuper d’elle. Il s’agenouilla à ses pieds.

Il avait un loofa dans la main et il entreprit de la laver en commençant par les pieds et en montant vers ses jambes et ses cuisses. Il utilisa un pommeau pour nettoyer gentiment son entrejambe. Ses mains étaient douces mais fermes. Il déplaça le jet d’eau sur son estomac et ses seins. Puis sur ses mains, ses bras et son cou.

Edward l’aida à se remettre debout et la retourna vers le mur pour nettoyer ses omoplates et la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit preuve de grande douceur tandis qu’il écartait ses fesses pour nettoyer l’endroit où il l’avait possédée. Il termina par l’arrière de ses cuisses et de ses genoux. Il se releva pour shampouiner et rincer ses cheveux.

Il l’attira contre son corps et laissa l’eau cascader sur elle.

« Quel est ton mot, trésor ? »

« Vert, Maître, » marmonna-t-elle.

Edward ferma l’eau et enveloppa Bella dans une serviette géante. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un peignoir. Il sécha soigneusement Bella et la couvrit d’un peignoir moelleux.

Il enroula une serviette autour de la tête de Bella et la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée pour la redescendre dans sa chambre.

Il la fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils et commença à brosser gentiment ses cheveux. Il savait qu’ils allaient rester humides pour une éternité à cause de leur longueur et de leur épaisseur, aussi décida-t-il d’utiliser le sèche-cheveux. Bella était presque endormie dans le fauteuil. Elle n’avait pas eu une seule pensée rationnelle depuis qu’Edward l’avait sodomisée. Elle n’avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel auparavant. Elle voulait qu’il n’arrête jamais, elle était presque effrayée par les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait. Elle était hors de contrôle. Elle s’était entendue rire et ensuite pleurer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi elle avait fait ces choses.

Finalement, Edward décréta que ses cheveux étaient assez secs. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses boucles et massa son cuir chevelu.

Elle gémit, consciente de sa présence pour la première fois depuis la salle de jeux. Il n’était pas inquiet, il avait vérifié ses pupilles et sa respiration, et il savait qu’elle avait fait l’expérience d’une sorte de transe. Demain, il lui expliquerait ce phénomène.

Il détacha son peignoir et la souleva une fois de plus pour aller l’allonger dans son lit. Bella se tourna sur le ventre et s’endormit en l’espace de quelques minutes.

Edward remonta à l’étage supérieur pour nettoyer et désinfecter la salle de jeux et la salle de bain attenante. Il était extatique au sujet de la séance de jeu qu’il venait d’avoir avec Bella. Elle avait dépassé toutes ses attentes et il était plus amoureux d’elle que jamais.

Il songea à quel point elle était belle lorsqu’elle avait prononcé ses vœux dans la salle de musique. Il pouvait sentir son amour et sa soumission affluer d’elle. Bella était sa fougueuse et belle soumise, et il l’aimait telle qu’elle était. Il ne l’aurait changée pour rien au monde.

Il savait qu’elle était légèrement polissonne, et il l’aimait encore plus à cause de ça. Il savait qu’il y avait beaucoup de Doms qui ne tolèreraient pas un tel comportement de leur soumise. 

Si Edward était tout à fait honnête, il devait admettre qu’il avait même encouragé ce comportement chez Bella.

Un bon nombre de Dominants exigeaient de leurs soumises qu’elles abandonnent leur volonté et leur caractère au profit d’une soumission plus totale.

Edward avait toujours trouvé ça quelque peu narcissique et franchement contraignant. Il n’avait jamais voulu quelqu’un qui se contenterait d’être l’écho de ses désirs, une femme de Stepford en somme ; quelqu’un de soumis au point d’en devenir collant et fanatique.

Edward aimait que Bella le défie, même si, parfois, elle testait sa patience jusqu’à ses ultimes limites ; il ne changerait rien à son sujet, sauf peut-être sa réticence à s’ouvrir à lui. Edward savait qu’elle adaptait les événements quand elle les lui relatait. Il savait aussi qu’elle se posait des questions à propos de la place qu’elle occupait dans sa vie. Il était conscient qu’elle était protectrice envers lui, au point de censurer ce qu’elle pensait qu’il devait savoir, et cela le frustrait plus qu’elle ne pouvait l’imaginer.

Edward changea les draps et les serviettes et prépara la salle de jeux pour le lendemain. Bella porterait son collier jusqu’à dimanche soir, et bien qu’il ait l’intention d’y aller plus mollo avec elle durant ce weekend étant donné que c’était la première fois qu’elle était sa soumise pendant une aussi longue période de temps, il n’allait pas non plus y aller trop mollo. Il prit une bouteille d’eau du réfrigérateur et ferma la porte.

Il grimpa dans le lit aux côtés de Bella et elle se tourna immédiatement dans ses bras. Il l’attira contre sa poitrine et glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Bella serra la main d’Edward qui reposait sur son ventre, et il enveloppa son sein avec son autre main. Il sentit le mamelon durcir sous sa paume et il sourit en nichant son visage dans son cou, puis il ferma les yeux. 

ooo

Bella se réveilla en sentant la soif la tenailler. Elle avait également un urgent besoin d’aller au petit coin. Edward était enroulé autour d’elle comme du lierre. Elle remua un peu et sentit ses bras la serrer plus étroitement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Marmonna-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au réveil-matin sur la table de chevet et vit qu’il était 3h45.

« Il faut que j’aille à la salle de bain, » dit-elle.

Edward desserra son étreinte et Bella put sortir du lit. Elle fut surprise de constater qu’elle était nue, mais là encore, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose après qu’Edward l’ait transportée dans le lit en haut. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé. Elle se rappelait avoir eu deux orgasmes fulgurants coup sur coup, et ensuite les choses étaient devenues floues.

Avait-elle pleuré ? Bella se lava les mains et traversa le dressing. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Edward la stoppa avec ses mots. « Où vas-tu, Poupée ? »

Elle se rappela in extremis qu’elle portait son collier. « J’ai soif, Maître. Vous pouvez vous rendormir. »

« Je t’ai apporté de l’eau. La bouteille est à côté du lit, » dit-il. Il alluma la lampe de chevet.

Bella contourna le lit. Edward était appuyé sur les oreillers tel un dieu du sexe. Ses yeux étaient voilés et sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures ciselait sa mâchoire avec plus de précision. Ses cheveux étaient dressés dans toutes les directions, et Bella sentit son désir monter en flèche. Elle but le contenu de la bouteille sous le regard intense d’Edward. Il sentait l’excitation le gagner juste à contempler les mouvements de sa gorge alors qu’elle vidait goulûment la bouteille.

« Il faut que tu boives plus d’eau, Isabella. N’attends pas de te dessécher. » Sa voix était basse.

Bella sentit ses mamelons durcir sous l’effet de son ton autoritaire. « Oui, Maître. »

Elle s’apprêtait à faire le tour du lit pour regagner son côté, mais la main d’Edward se faufila hors des couvertures et attrapa son poignet.

« Je veux ta bouche sur moi, » dit-il.

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent, mais elle n’hésita pas. Elle tira le couvre-lit et aperçut sa verge en érection et prête pour elle.

Elle grimpa dans le lit et se positionna entre les jambes d’Edward ; elle prit ses testicules dans ses mains, ignorant complètement son pénis. Comme elle commençait à les sucer et les lécher, elle leva les yeux et vit combien ceux d’Edward s’étaient assombris.

De son côté, Edward était fasciné par la splendide vue de ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Les yeux de Bella étaient foncés, son visage était coloré, et ses cheveux étaient un joli désordre. Edward ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Ses lèvres roses suçotaient ses bourses pendant que sa langue les titillait avec ardeur.

Ses yeux le taquinaient. Il pouvait voir le léger sourire autour de sa bouche exquise. « Hmmm, fillette, le fais-tu exprès d’être coquine ? »

Bella lui fit un clin d’œil et agita son cul. Edward gémit. Comment était-il possible de toujours avoir envie d’elle comme ça ? Même s’il vivait mille ans, la faim qu’il avait d’elle ne serait jamais rassasiée !

Tout à coup, il se pencha vers elle et l’attrapa. Bella couina et Edward lui fit faire une torsion de manière à l’épingler sous lui. Elle allait enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, mais il l’arrêta et les repoussa contre sa poitrine. Puis elle sentit son phallus à l’entrée de sa chatte, prêt à l’assaillir d’une seconde à l’autre.

Elle lui sourit de manière impénitente. « Tu es une vilaine coquine Isabella. Je vais te punir ! Maintenant il faut que tu restes tranquille pendant que je baise ma petite chatte ! Vois-tu, Isabella, je me suis ennuyé de ma minette, et je crois qu’elle s’est ennuyée de ma bite ! Ai-je raison ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se tortilla, essayant de forcer son pénis en elle. Edward la maintint en place en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Arrête de bouger ! » Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent pendant qu’il la dévisageait. « Comme je le disais, il faut que tu restes absolument coite. Si tu fais un bruit, tu vas le regretter, et ma petite minette va le regretter encore plus ! »

« Avant de commencer, je veux que tu me dises tes mots, Isabella, quels sont-ils ? »

Est-ce que tu te payes ma putain de gueule ?

Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre des putains de mots ?

Contente-toi de me baiser !

Bella était irritée contre lui ; elle ne comprenait pas son obsession soudaine avec les maudits mots qu’il fallait qu’elle retienne.

Elle le regarda intensément. Elle pouvait voir la lueur sévère dans ses yeux ; il attendait juste qu’elle explose et qu’elle dise quelque chose. Eh bien, ‘M. Dom’ allait avoir toute une surprise.

Elle lui adressa un sourire suave et murmura :

« Confiance, » en embrassant sa gorge.

« Soumission, » en léchant sa clavicule.

« Obéissance, » en effleurant sa poitrine de ses lèvres.

« Mot d’alerte, » en courtisant sa mâchoire avec sa bouche.

« Amour, » en mordillant sa petite crevasse au menton.

« Honneur, » en soufflant dans son oreille.

« Soins, » en grignotant son lobe.

« Respect, » en enfouissant son nez dans le creux invitant derrière son oreille.

« Discipline est l’un de mes préférés ! » Conclut-elle en mordant son épaule très fort.

En guise de réponse, Edward harponna sa chatte brûlante. Il épingla ses mains dans l’une des siennes au-dessus de sa tête tout en se supportant avec son bras libre. 

Bella remarqua que les yeux d’Edward étaient noirs comme de l’encre dans la pénombre.

« Écarte les jambes en grand, Isabella, et je ne veux pas t’entendre émettre un putain de son ! » 

À suivre…

Eh oui, je suis encore obligée de couper en plein milieu de l’action, mais il faut vraiment que j’aille dormir, je suis crevée…

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	45. Chapitre 45

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 45

 

Elle le regarda intensément. Elle pouvait voir la lueur sévère dans ses yeux ; il attendait juste qu’elle explose et qu’elle dise quelque chose. Eh bien, ‘M. Dom’ allait avoir toute une surprise.

Elle lui adressa un sourire suave et murmura :

« Confiance, » en embrassant sa gorge.

« Soumission, » en léchant sa clavicule.

« Obéissance, » en effleurant sa poitrine de ses lèvres.

« Mot d’alerte, » en courtisant sa mâchoire avec sa bouche.

« Amour, » en mordillant sa petite crevasse au menton.

« Honneur, » en soufflant dans son oreille.

« Soins, » en grignotant son lobe.

« Respect, » en enfouissant son nez dans le creux invitant derrière son oreille.

« Discipline est l’un de mes préférés ! » Conclut-elle en mordant son épaule très fort.

En guise de réponse, Edward harponna sa chatte brûlante. Il épingla ses mains dans l’une des siennes au-dessus de sa tête tout en se supportant avec son bras libre. 

Bella remarqua que les yeux d’Edward étaient noirs comme de l’encre dans la pénombre.

« Écarte les jambes en grand, Isabella, et je ne veux pas t’entendre émettre un putain de son ! » Ordonna-t-il en continuant de la pilonner avec rudesse. « Putain ! » Grogna-t-il haut et fort. « Tu me rends fou ! »

Il se pencha davantage et mordit sauvagement son mamelon. Bella dut mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas crier. La douleur de la morsure mêlée à l’intense plaisir de le sentir la labourer était à peine supportable alors qu’il se mouvait plus vigoureusement et plus rapidement en elle.

« J’ai envie de te baiser tous les jours ! Tout le putain de bordel de temps, Isabella ! » Dit-il les dents serrées. « Tu es désobéissante, Fillette. Tu penses que tu peux me contrôler, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas ! Ma minette si mouillée pour moi ! Rien que pour moi ! Tu ne jouiras jamais avec une autre bite que la mienne ! Tu me désires ardemment ! Tu veux jouir pour moi ! Mais je ne vais pas te le permettre tout de suite ! Tu dois te retenir encore, Isabella ! » Edward mordit son autre mamelon tout aussi violemment. Ensuite il le lécha pour le faire plisser, puis le mordit encore plus fort que la première fois. 

Il alterna d’un mamelon à l’autre à maintes reprises, pour finalement les téter en faisant bon usage de sa langue. Les seins de Bella étaient douloureux mais elle n’en avait cure ; elle voulait les pinces à mamelons pour se les faire tirer, pincer.

Edward ralentit son va-et-vient en sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de lui. Il releva la tête pour regarder Bella dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient à moitié fermés, et elle mordait sa lèvre au sang pour garder le silence.

« Parle-moi maintenant, Isabella, » gronda-t-il.

« S’IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » Supplia Bella en hurlant. « S’IL VOUS PLAÎT, MAÎTRE ! J’ai besoin de venir ! S’il vous plaît… s’il vous plaît ! »

« Tu dois trouver des moyens de concentrer ton attention ailleurs, Isabella. Je suis celui qui te donne la permission de jouir ! Regarde-moi ! » Exigea Edward.

Bella ouvrit les yeux très grands et les plongea dans ceux verts et orageux d’Edward.

« Chut ! Détends ton corps, Isabella. Non, détends-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Ralentis-la un peu. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, Isabella. » Sa voix était grave et apaisante, mais quand même autoritaire.

Bella bougeait dans tous les sens tellement elle était frustrée. Elle voulait glisser une main entre elle et Edward pour induire une friction sur son clitoris.

« Mais, Maît… » Commença-t-elle à geindre.

« ARRÊTE ! » Ordonna Edward. « Si tu te lamentes à ce sujet, tu feras disette, Isabella. Maintenant, peux-tu sentir ton désir s’estomper ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître. »

« Bonne fille ! Je vais te laisser jouir cette fois-ci, mais tu dois attendre que je te donne le feu vert. Écoute ma voix, Isabella ! Pense à autre chose, Chérie. »

Il reprit de la vitesse et mit plus d’intensité dans ses coups de rein. Bella sentit son corps réagir vivement. Elle essaya de suivre son conseil et de penser à quelque chose d’autre.

« Confiance, obéissance, mot d’alerte, soins, discipline, respect, amour, honneur, soumission, confiance, obéissance, mot d’alerte, soins, discipline, respect, amour, honneur… » Bella récita les mots encore et encore.

Edward lui souffla à l’oreille, « C’est ça, Fillette, tu es une si bonne fille pour ton Maître. Tu fais très bien ça. Ma gentille fille veut venir. Je suis si fier de toi. »

Il relâcha les mains de Bella et se redressa légèrement pour qu’il y ait de l’espace entre leurs deux corps. Il glissa sa main vers le bas et alla pincer et tortiller son clitoris entre ses doigts en pressant contre elle.

« Laisse-toi aller maintenant, viens pour ton Maître, ma Petite Chatte. Viens sur ma queue ! Maintenant ! »

Bella se sentit ruer dans la main d’Edward tandis qu’il pinçait son clitoris avec force, et avec un dernier coup de rein de sa part, elle hurla et ils jouirent ensemble alors qu’elle tremblait et agrippait ses épaules.

Edward balança ses hanches contre les siennes tandis que tous deux redescendaient lentement de la vague orgasmique qui venait de les parcourir.

Il roula à côté d’elle et resta allongé sur le dos, le souffle court. Bella demeura étendue et immobile, essayant tranquillement de regagner le contrôle de sa respiration.

Edward se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Peu après, Bella se leva à son tour et utilisa la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre des invités pour se nettoyer, laver son visage et se brosser les dents en vitesse avec la brosse à dent de rechange.

Lorsqu’elle retourna dans la chambre principale, Edward était en train de refaire le lit. « Viens ici, » lui murmura-t-il en se glissant sous la couette.

Bella s’empressa d’aller le rejoindre et il l’attira dans ses bras. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule. « As-tu sommeil, ou bien voudrais-tu que nous parlions un peu ? »

« On peut parler, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ceci est une zone sécuritaire, mon amour. Tu peux me parler en toute liberté pour le moment, d’accord ? »

Elle embrassa son épaule et hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître. »

Edward fit courir une main dans les cheveux de Bella. « Tu es rayonnante, Poupée. Es-tu heureuse ? »

Bella se redressa et se retourna de façon à reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été plus heureuse qu’en ce moment. Je vous aime tellement, Maître. »

Edward la vit rougir alors qu’elle l’appelait Maître. « La nuit dernière a été incroyable, je veux dire la cérémonie était tellement spéciale, Maître. Au fait, où est mon autre collier ? »

Elle porta une main à son cœur en argent. Elle savait qu’il y avait un motif quelconque de gravé dessus. 

Edward balaya une mèche de ses cheveux qu’il plaça derrière son oreille, puis il l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Il la relâcha et elle fit la moue d’avoir perdu le contact de sa bouche.

Edward secoua la tête et lui claqua le derrière une fois.

« Aïe ! » Elle sursauta d’effroi plus qu’autre chose ; elle ne s’attendait pas à son geste.

« Ne fais pas ta polissonne, Isabella ! » Il effleura sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. « J’ai gardé ton autre collier. En tant que ma soumise, tu vas en accumuler quelques-uns. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir le porter à nouveau, d’accord ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, donne-moi tes impressions sur la salle de jeux. Y a-t-il un truc que tu n’as pas aimé ? »

« Eh bien, je suis un peu confuse à propos de ce qui s’est passé après qu’on ait… fait l’amour ? »

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent sous le coup de l’émotion. « Est-ce que je peux d’abord te demander quelque chose ? »

Bella fit un signe de tête affirmatif et posa son menton sur ses mains qu’elle avait repliées sur la poitrine de son amoureux. 

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? »

Bella se sentit prendre la teinte d’un coquelicot alors qu’elle hochait la tête une fois encore et fixait un point par-delà l’épaule d’Edward.

Edward mit une main sous son menton et elle sut qu’elle devait le regarder. Elle leva timidement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, soudainement très embarrassée.

« Parle-moi, » dit-il doucement en tirant sa lèvre d’entre ses dents.

« C’était… tout ce que j’avais espéré, et même plus. Ed- je veux dire Maître, je n’arrive pas à décrire ce que j’ai ressenti… l’incroyable sensation d’être si…remplie… si entièrement englobée par vous. Vous avez fait toute la différence. Je n’ai jamais, au grand jamais, eu confiance en qui que ce soit comme j’ai confiance en vous. » Elle bougea précipitamment pour se redresser, sans se soucier du fait qu’elle était nue, et s’agenouilla à côté de lui, se penchant sur sa silhouette.

Les yeux de Bella brillaient de larmes contenues. « Je ne t’ai jamais aimé plus qu’en ce moment, Edward Cullen. »

Edward fut étonné par l’assaut d’amour accablant qu’il ressentait pour cette femme. « Je t’aime, Isabella. Merci de m’accorder ta confiance avec ton cœur et ton corps. Es-tu endolorie ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Peut-être un peu tendre, mais je n’ai pas mal. J’ai tout aimé à propos de cette nuit. Merci de l’avoir rendue si spéciale. » Elle rougit en bâillant et s’empressa de mettre une main devant sa bouche. « Désolée ! »

Edward ignora sa verge engorgée et lui sourit avec tendresse. « Viens ici, Fillette. » Il l’attira plus près et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en se recroquevillant dans le creux de son bras. Il se tourna et l’entoura de ses bras, puis l’embrassa sur le front.

« Dors, Poupée ; une grosse journée t’attend demain. Nous parlerons davantage une autre fois. Je règle l’alarme sur le réveille-matin, et quand elle sonnera, tu devras faire ta séance d’exercices et me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Tu me serviras dans la salle à manger et tu mangeras dans la cuisine, à moins que je ne te demande de te joindre à moi. Je vais mettre tes vêtements dans la chambre d’invités. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Bella pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts, soudainement. Elle hocha la tête dans son cou et souffla d’une voix ensommeillée, « Ouais, Maître. »

Edward la garda dans ses bras tandis qu’elle se rendormait. Il ne voulait pas manquer un moment avec elle.

Edward savait que son emploi du temps pour les deux prochaines semaines serait mouvementé puisque le tournage allait se poursuivre jusqu’à la mi-décembre. Il ne disposerait que de très peu de temps pour parler longuement au téléphone avec Bella, et guère plus pour venir la retrouver, mais il s’en fichait. Il n’était pas question qu’il passe une période de temps prolongée sans la voir. Il avait très hâte de pouvoir l’amener au vignoble de ses parents à l’occasion de Thanksgiving. Seth allait suspendre le tournage pendant cinq jours durant cette période, à condition qu’il n’y ait pas de retard dans le calendrier de production.

Edward délaissa momentanément Bella pour éteindre la lumière et ajuster le réveil afin qu’il sonne à 8h. Il ferma les yeux et la ramena dans ses bras.

ooo

Bella se réveilla au son de l’alarme du réveil. Nooooon !

« Hein ? » Marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller en faisant un mouvement pour se retourner. Elle fut stoppée par une tape sur la hanche, légère mais brusque.

« C’est le temps de te lever, Isabella. » La voix de son Maître près de son oreille semblait beaucoup trop enjouée.

Bella gémit et roula de côté. « Peu importe, » dit-elle distraitement en se donnant un élan pour s’asseoir. Edward était debout à côté du lit. Il portait son vieux jeans troué aux genoux et un tee-shirt noir. Il avait pris sa douche et s’était rasé. Bref, il était un régal pour la vue.

Bella souffla les cheveux de son visage et le contempla longuement. Oh mon Dieu ! Arrête de sourire comme si tu étais dans une foutue pub de Coca Cola à cette heure matinale ! Sparky dans toute sa gloire ! Sérieusement, faut-il qu’il soit si craquant le matin – TOUT LE TEMPS ?

Edward la fixait lui aussi. Il aurait pu la laisser dormir, mais cela aurait été un manque de fermeté et de rigueur à l’égard du suivi de ses instructions, et il savait qu’elle pourrait utiliser toutes ses faiblesses contre lui.

Bella mordit sa lèvre très fort pour ne pas lui envoyer une remarque cinglante à la figure, ce qui lui aurait sûrement valu un petit séjour sur le banc à fessée. Elle secoua la tête de dégoût et se leva, ignorant Edward en se dirigeant vers le dressing. 

« Isabella ! Je t’ai dit que tes vêtements seraient dans la chambre d’invités ! Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer et venir me retrouver en bas dans la salle d’exercices. Je tâcherais de ne pas être en retard si j’étais toi ! » Il n’essaya même pas de cacher son sourire narquois.

Bella siffla et sortit de la chambre comme si elle avait le feu au cul. La porte de la chambre transversale claqua et Edward gronda d’irritation. Et la voilà… Mlle Grincheuse dans toute sa gloire !

Pendant ce temps, Bella sortit à peu près tous les jurons qu’elle connaissait en se lavant le visage et en brossant ses cheveux. Le petit enfoiré le faisait exprès de la mettre en colère ! Il avait l’air doux et gentil, mais au fond, c’était le diable en personne !

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! » S’emporta-t-elle après s’être cogné le coude sur la porte du placard en cherchant les vêtements qu’elle devait porter. Merde !

Alors qu’elle mettait la main sur un soutien-gorge de sport dans le tiroir de sa commode, ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit.

« Putain c’est pas vrai ! Tu te fous de moi ? » Cria-t-elle dans la pièce vide. Il avait laissé un soutien-gorge de sport et un pantalon de yoga sur le lit. Pas de slip. « C’est quoi son truc avec les petites culottes ? Peut-être qu’Edward est excité par la vue de ma fente à travers mes fringues d’exercices ? » Bougonna-t-elle en s’habillant en quatrième vitesse.

Edward se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre et il dut se retenir pour ne pas rire en l’écoutant gémir et se plaindre. Ça allait être une très longue journée pour Mlle Isabella Swan.

« Comment diable suis-je censée savoir si les dix minutes sont écoulées s’il n’y a pas une putain d’horloge dans cette maison ? » Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle enfila les baskets qui traînaient sur le plancher et descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle ne remarqua pas Edward debout dans l’embrasure de sa porte.

Il descendit à la salle d’exercices, se réconfortant à la pensée qu’il allait la faire travailler plus fort pour avoir fait une petite crise.

Bella atteignit le bas des escaliers et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde dans la mini-salle d’entraînement. Edward n’était nulle part.

« Foutrement typique… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« ISABELLA ! »

Bella sursauta et s’immobilisa.

Edward descendit les dernières marches et se retrouva juste derrière elle, attrapant sa hanche avec une main. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

À la place de la fessée qu’elle anticipait, elle sentit ses lèvres frôler son oreille.

« Aujourd’hui tu vas commencer par cinq kilomètres de course. Ensuite tu feras un tour complet du circuit. Tu prendras ta douche et me serviras le petit dej dans une heure. Je te suggèrerais d’arrêter de te lamenter et de te mettre au travail. MAINTENANT ! » La Voix n’admettait aucune réplique et Bella s’empressa d’aller monter sur le tapis de course.

« En passant, Isabella, il y a une horloge sur le mur en face de toi… » Edward se dirigea vers la chaise longue stratégiquement placée au bord de la piscine intérieure. Les fenêtres qui faisaient toute la hauteur des murs laissaient la lumière de fin d’automne entrer abondamment dans la pièce.

Edward s’allongea sur le transat pour lire son journal. Il avait une tasse de café et son ordinateur portable à proximité. 

Bella n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il la tourmentait avec son café bien en vue tandis qu’elle mettait de tapis roulant en marche et commençait son échauffement. 

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration alors qu’elle prenait de la vitesse. Elle aimait vraiment s’entraîner, et il lui arrivait souvent de faire plus que les cinq kilomètres exigés par Edward. Les mouvements répétitifs la relaxèrent, et c’est dans un état beaucoup plus détendu qu’elle entreprit son circuit d’exercices. 

Il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas fréquenté la salle de sports, et elle devait faire un effort pour se rappeler comment utiliser certains des appareils. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Edward et vit qu’il travaillait sur son portable tout en parlant au téléphone à voix basse. 

Bella savait qu’elle aurait dû lui demander son aide, mais son opiniâtreté avait atteint un point de non-retour et elle continua de s’acharner toute seule. Elle n’était pas sûre de la quantité de poids à utiliser sur chacun des appareils, aussi y alla-t-elle selon ce qu’elle jugeait approprié. Elle fit dix répétitions sur chaque machine.

Elle regarda furtivement l’heure et vit que le temps s’écoulait dangereusement vite. Un autre regard en direction d’Edward lui permit de voir qu’il paraissait très à l’aise alors qu’il bavardait et riait doucement dans le téléphone. Bella se sentit soudainement gagnée par un sentiment de jalousie.

À qui parlait-il d’une voix si douce et si tendre ? 

Elle n’avait pas encore terminé le circuit et elle savait qu’elle allait être en retard.

Elle se releva et mordit sa lèvre en se dirigeant vers l’escalier. Elle baissa les yeux et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Isabella ? Est-ce que tu as fini ? » Retentit la voix d’Edward de façon exagérément mielleuse.

Bella soupira et rougit en croisant son regard intense. Elle maudit le fait qu’elle soit une si mauvaise menteuse.

« Euh…n-non, Maître, je d-dois aller, euh, préparer le petit déjeuner, et il me reste seulement deux appareils à faire. Puis-je y aller ? » Elle se rappela juste à temps de lui demander la permission.

Edward bascula ses deux jambes d’un côté du transat sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Bella commença à s’agiter sous son regard émeraude. Il ferait un très bon flic, songea-t-elle soudainement, léchant ses lèvres en l’imaginant en uniforme. Hmmmm… J’aimerais bien me faire interroger par ‘Monsieur l’agent Edward Cullen !’ Cette pensée la fit sourire.

« ISABELLA ! C’est quoi ton foutu problème ce matin ? » Le ton sévère d’Edward ramena Bella sur terre avec un sursaut.

Oh merde ! Il fallait encore que je le fasse chier…

Elle dévisagea Edward avec de grands yeux, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole ; elle avait la désagréable impression qu’elle allait se faire choper pour sa mauvaise attitude. 

Edward se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Elle avait l’air d’une biche effarouchée devant les phares d’une voiture. Ses yeux n’arrêtaient pas de cligner vers l’horloge murale. Il est 8h38… je ne parviendrai jamais à tout faire à temps !

Ses pensées prirent la poudre d’escampette lorsqu’elle sentit la main d’Edward attraper son menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien qui bouillait de colère.

« Regarde-moi. C’est mieux. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec toi ce matin. » Il essayait d’être patient avec elle.

« Je suis désolée, Maître, » répondit-elle doucement. Elle baissa les yeux mais les releva aussi vite en sentant ses doigts serrer son menton plus fort. 

Edward étouffa un soupir. Elle est tellement têtue et opiniâtre ! Il faut que je brise cette propension qu’elle a d’être si obstinée !

« Je ne cherche pas des excuses, Isabella. Je t’ai demandé de m’expliquer. Pas que cela jouera en ta faveur aujourd’hui, mais je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi tu es d’humeur si pointilleuse ce matin. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire… » Il soutint le regard tumultueux de Bella.

« Je n’ai pas d’excuse, Maître. Je déteste qu’on me réveille et qu’on me bouscule pour faire des trucs. Je voulais me réveiller avec vous, et passer du temps avec vous… bordel ! Je ne peux même pas faire ça pendant un putain de weekend sans tout faire foirer. » Elle déglutit rapidement et cligna des yeux à répétition, essayant de contenir les larmes qu’elle sentait sur le point de couler. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus mais ne parla pas. Edward pouvait voir la détresse et la contrition dans ses yeux. 

Il soupira et s’éloigna d’elle, mais sans cesser de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi. Je veux que tu ailles prendre ta douche. Ensuite mets les vêtements qui sont sur le lit. Quand tu auras terminé, tu descendras à la cuisine et tu prépareras mon petit déjeuner. C’est compris ? »

Bella hocha la tête, mais en voyant Edward froncer les sourcils, elle s’empressa d’ajouter un « Oui Maître » bien senti.

« Nous allons régler ton problème de tempérament plus tard. Tu peux y aller, » lui dit-il, et elle quitta les lieux en vitesse.

Edward secoua la tête en prenant son journal et son ordinateur portable avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. 

Bella était furieuse contre elle-même alors qu’elle se tenait immobile sous la douche, permettant aux jets d’eau chaude de relaxer ses muscles.

Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me réveiller et de simplement la boucler ? Il faut que j’y voie au plus vite. Il y a certainement matière à amélioration, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Bella décida de ne plus rien remettre en question pour le reste de la journée. Elle serait la soumise parfaite. Elle sécha son corps et ses cheveux qu’elle tira vers le haut en une tresse française.

La tenue qu’Edward avait choisie pour elle était une jupe noire, courte et évasée, et un tee-shirt vert très moulant. Bella sourit en voyant la culotte garçonne et le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Elle s’habilla prestement et glissa dans des ballerines noires, et après une touche rapide de brillant à lèvres et de mascara, elle vérifia que la chambre était en ordre et descendit à la cuisine.

 

À suivre…

 

Douze pages… c’est un chapitre très court, mais j’ai disposé de la moitié du temps habituel pour travailler dessus. J’essayerai de me reprendre la semaine prochaine, promis. 

À bientôt,

Milk


	46. Chapitre 46

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 46

 

Bella décida de ne plus rien remettre en question pour le reste de la journée. Elle serait la soumise parfaite. Elle sécha son corps et ses cheveux qu’elle tira vers le haut en une tresse française.

La tenue qu’Edward avait choisie pour elle était une jupe noire, courte et évasée, et un tee-shirt vert très moulant. Bella sourit en voyant la culotte garçonne et le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Elle s’habilla prestement et glissa dans des ballerines noires, et après une touche rapide de brillant à lèvres et de mascara, elle vérifia que la chambre était en ordre et descendit à la cuisine.

Edward huma le plus délicieux des arômes en provenance de la cuisine. Il se força à rester assis dans son bureau. 

On frappa doucement à sa porte. 

« Entre, » dit-il.

Bella ouvrit la porte et s’agenouilla à l’entrée. Edward se sentit durcir instantanément. Elle était absolument renversante de beauté.

Sa tête était penchée et ses yeux baissés. « Maître ? Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt à être servi, Monsieur, » annonça-t-elle posément.

Edward se cramponna aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil ; c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour s’empêcher de lui ordonner de s’allonger en travers de son bureau. Il se sourit à lui-même. Ça viendrait plus tard. Il allait punir Isabella d’une manière différente aujourd’hui.

Il marcha vers elle et toucha le dessus de sa tête en une légère caresse de ses doigts. Bella se pencha légèrement vers lui, incapable de résister à son frôlement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer le gémissement provoqué par son contact.

« Merci Isabella. Tu peux me servir maintenant. »

Edward se rendit à la salle à manger et vit qu’elle avait dressé la table pour une seule personne. Il s’assit et Bella lui apporta son assiette.

« Aimeriez-vous un jus de fruit et du café, Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

« Oui, j’aimerais avoir les deux, » répondit-il.

Il regarda son petit-déjeuner. Bella avait préparé de l’omelette accompagnée de champignons sautés au beurre et de saucisse.

Elle revint avec des toasts, un verre de jus d’orange et une tasse de café.

Edward continua à manger tandis qu’elle s’agenouillait à côté de sa chaise.

Il s’arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de jus d’orange. « Isabella, va prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je te rejoindrai quand j’aurai terminé. »

Bella se releva en silence et alla réchauffer sa part d’omelette au four micro-ondes. Même si elle n’avait pas très faim, elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de prendre des forces pour affronter le reste de la journée. 

Malgré son manque d’appétit, elle se surprit à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Elle réalisa qu’elle devait ralentir et prendre le temps de savourer chaque bouchée avant de s’empiffrer jusqu’à l’indigestion. Elle sourit dans sa tasse de café. 

Bella voulait parler à Alice et découvrir comment sa conversation avec Jasper s’était passée. Elle voulait aussi lui demander conseil au sujet de son caractère rebelle ; savoir ce qu’elle devait faire pour améliorer son comportement. Le hic, c’est qu’elle était incertaine quant à la façon de demander à Edward la permission d’utiliser le téléphone. Au moment où elle réfléchissait à ce dilemme, il entra dans la cuisine.

Elle sursauta et se plaça à côté de sa chaise, les mains jointes devant elle, la tête et les yeux baissés. 

Edward passa derrière elle et alla mettre son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Il se retourna. « Assieds-toi et finis de manger, Isabella. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes dans une zone libre. »

Elle se rassit et prit un morceau de pain grillé. Edward se versa une autre tasse de café et apporta la cafetière à Bella. « Prendrais-tu une seconde tasse de café ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Edward la servit à nouveau et ajouta du lait.

Il s’assit en face d’elle. « Mange, Poupée. »

Bella sourit et continua de manger. 

« La nuit dernière, ou tôt ce matin, tu m’as demandé ce qui t’était arrivé après que nous ayons fait l’amour. J’aimerais te l’expliquer. »

Bella leva vivement les yeux, mais les baissa aussi vite lorsqu’elle croisa le regard d’Edward fixé sur elle.

« Regarde-moi, » dit-il de sa voix de Dom.

Les iris émeraude rencontrèrent les iris chocolat.

Bella avala sa dernière bouchée de nourriture et fit un mouvement pour prendre son assiette.

« Ne t’occupe pas de ça pour le moment. Ce dont tu as fait l’expérience s’appelle le ‘Sous-espace.’ Essentiellement, il s’agit d’un stade où les émotions deviennent tellement accrues, que tu te retrouves presqu’en état de transe. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous ne devrions pas boire quand nous avons l’intention de jouer. Tu as besoin que je t’administre des soins, et je suis également responsable de juger de ton état d’esprit. On parle d’une surcharge sensorielle, et ça peut se produire quand les sens sont stimulés sur une période de temps prolongée. En tant que soumise, tu cesserais de ressentir la douleur, et pour perpétuer les sensations voluptueuses, tu pourrais demander une punition plus sévère. C’est là que j’interviens. Si j’étais particulièrement sadique, et que tu te retrouvais dans cet état de transe dont je viens de te parler, je pourrais très facilement causer des dommages sérieux. »

Bella frissonna en entendant les dernières paroles d’Edward ; elle songea à ce qui pourrait arriver si elle était incapable d’évaluer son état émotionnel ou d’empêcher quelqu’un de lui faire du mal. Une pensée importune s’infiltra dans sa tête. Qu’en était-il de Jim ? Elle tressaillit, mais balaya cette idée de son esprit. Ce n’était rien ! 

Edward attendait une réponse et Bella hocha la tête. « Pendant un moment, j’ai eu l’impression que je n’étais pas vraiment là. C’était comme si je me réveillais après une anesthésie, ou un truc du genre. »

« Te sentais-tu en détresse ou effrayée ? » Il la regarda attentivement pour voir sa réaction.

« Non, pas du tout. Tout au fond de mon esprit, je savais que vous étiez là et que vous prendriez soin de moi. » Son visage montrait clairement qu’elle lui disait la vérité.

Il se détendit. Elle lui faisait confiance. Bella remarqua son expression et fronça les sourcils. 

« Étiez-vous inquiet ? » S’empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Je n’étais pas inquiet comme tel, je suis seulement heureux que tu aies aimé ça et que tu me fasses confiance. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bella tendit la main avec hésitation et effleura de ses doigts le dos de celle d’Edward. 

Le sourire de ce dernier s’estompa un peu. « Maintenant, à propos de ce matin… »

Bella roula des yeux et le réalisa trop tard. Elle baissa la tête, espérant qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Manque de pot.

Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent alors qu’il la dévisageait intensément. Tout était prêt, alors aussi bien commencer. La journée allait être très longue pour Isabella. Il se leva et alla mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il sortit deux bouteilles d’eau du frigo et se tourna vers Bella. Elle mordait sa lèvre, rougissant de s’être fait prendre… encore une fois.

« La période de répit s’est terminée quand tu as roulé des yeux. Lève-toi et occupe-toi de nettoyer la cuisine. Lorsque tu auras fini, viens me rejoindre dans le bureau. C’est compris ? Tu dois me répondre ! » Edward la regarda à peine alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

« Oui, Maître, mais… » C’était maintenant ou jamais.

« Mais ? Mais quoi, Isabella ? » Ça le démangeait de débuter sa punition.

« Je, euh… je voudrais vraiment appeler Alice, Maître. P-pour voir comment elle va… » Sa voix s’étrangla sur ses derniers mots en voyant l’expression agacée sur le visage d’Edward.

« Tu ne parleras pas du tout à Alice aujourd’hui. Tu la verras demain. » Sa voix était glaciale.

« Pourquoi ? » Putain de merde, suis-je donc incapable de me la fermer ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de demander ça ?

« Oui, tu viens de remettre mon autorité en question, et je n’ai aucune idée pourquoi tu n’as pas encore trouvé un moyen de garder ta jolie bouche fermée quand c’est ce que tu dois faire. Ceci n’est pas une putain de démocratie, Isabella. Maintenant, fais ce que je t’ai dit ! » Son ton était froid et autoritaire, lui enjoignant de ne pas protester.

Edward sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine, et Bella l’entendit claquer la porte de son bureau.

D’aaaaccord – elle savait qu’elle marchait sur des œufs, alors elle nettoya la cuisine aussi vite qu’elle le put, et s’assura de sortir tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le déjeuner et le dîner.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entre ! » Ordonna la Voix.

Bella ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l’intérieur.

Edward s’était changé. Il portait un pantalon noir très bien coupé et une élégante chemise de la même couleur, ainsi qu’une cravate. Il était assis derrière son secrétaire massif en bois d’acajou, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable.

Bella demeura immobile sur le seuil.

« Entrez, Mlle Swan. Vos professeurs m’ont fait savoir que vous avez été d’une désobéissance crasse aujourd’hui et que vous leur en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Est-ce la vérité ? »

Edward dut réprimer un éclat de rire à la vue de l’expression sur le visage de Bella. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche trois fois.

« Refermez la porte derrière vous et approchez ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Bella était en état de choc. Sainte merde ! Est-ce qu’il se moque de moi ? J’espère que non ! D’accord, il veut la Bella impertinente et coquine… Eh bien, la voilà.

Bella ferma la porte et avança vers le secrétaire, faisant exprès de se déhancher d’une manière exagérée. Sa respiration se fit ardue et elle sentit soudainement l’humidité entre ses jambes. Ses mamelons avaient durci au point d’en être douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler son sourire, aussi mordit-elle sa lèvre en faisant de grands yeux innocents.

« J’sais pas c’que vous voulez dire, m’sieur le proviseur, » dit-elle de sa voix la plus ingénue en s’arrêtant devant le meuble.

« Ne me mentez pas, Mlle Swan. Vous étiez réticente à sortir du lit ce matin, vous avez fait usage d’un langage grossier, vous avez essayé de filer en douce du gymnase, et ensuite vous avez essayé de mentir à ce sujet. Bref, vous avez été une très, très vilaine fille, » poursuivit sévèrement Edward, tellement crédible dans son rôle que c’était difficile d’imaginer qu’il s’agissait d’une scène.

Putain qu’il est bon ! Songea Bella tout en décidant de laisser sortir son côté ‘vilaine fille’ pour jouer.

« Eh ben, j’ignore qui vous a rapporté ces informations, m’sieur le proviseur, » elle roula des yeux pour faire bonne mesure, « mais j’avais pas envie d’me faire chier, j’veux dire, de faire du sport ce matin, et mon prof de gym s’est montré vraiment mesquin à mon égard… » Elle lui décocha un sourire enjôleur et fit tournoyer sa natte entre ses doigts.

« Ça suffit, Mlle Swan. Votre batifolage ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. Il y a des conséquences à vos actions. Vous allez devoir copier deux cents lignes. Vous allez également recevoir vingt coups avec la main. Asseyez-vous à cette table. »

Bella se retourna et aperçut un petit secrétaire français dans un coin de la pièce.

« Vous plaisantez, n’est-ce pas, Maître ? » Ce petit jeu commençait à l’irriter.

Edward bondit de sa chaise et se pencha subitement vers elle. 

« Ne remets pas mes ordres en question, Isabella. Nous allions faire un jeu de rôle aujourd’hui, et j’ai tout simplement décidé de le combiner avec ta punition. Alors… bouge ton petit cul sur cette chaise ou bien tu auras droit à une vingtaine de coups supplémentaires avec le battoir. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? » Questionna-t-il avec fermeté.

Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en s’appuyant contre le bureau. Il releva un sourcil, la mettant au défi de le provoquer.

Bella serra les poings et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Elle ouvrit la bouche et Edward inclina la tête, menaçant.

« Bon, d’accord ! » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le petit pupitre et la chaise délicatement ouvragée. Elle s’assit et regarda le bloc-notes et le stylo devant elle.

Edward s’éloigna de son bureau et vint se planter à côté de celui de Bella. « Je veux que tu écrives chacun de tes mots deux cents fois. Tu peux commencer. »

Il retourna s’installer à sa table de travail. 

Bella n’était pas contente. Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que j’imaginais passer notre premier samedi ensemble ! Elle soupira et se trémoussa sur son siège. Elle prit la plume et entreprit de dessiner des petits cercles sur la page, et ensuite elle dessina des petits cœurs. Qu’il aille se faire foutre ! Ceci est ridicule ! 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Isabella ? » La voix d’Edward était à peine audible, comme le calme avant la tempête. 

Il valait mieux filer doux.

« Désolée, Maître, je testais le stylo, » se hâta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle voulait lui demander au sujet de ces mots débiles auxquels, de toute évidence, il accordait tellement d’importance. Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu’elle les répète tout le temps ? Bella soupira encore et tira une nouvelle feuille de papier.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, elle copiait les mots pour la deux centième fois. Confiance, obéissance, mot d’alerte, soins, discipline, respect, amour, honneur, soumission.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle avait commencé à pleurer environ à mi-chemin de sa tâche d’écriture. 

Elle avait finalement saisi l’importance de ces mots. Ces mots étaient ses mots. Ils constituaient l’essence même de ce sur quoi leur relation était basée.

Confiance – je dois lui faire confiance. Avec toute chose, y compris la situation problématique avec Jim.

Obéissance – je dois lui obéir sans poser de questions ou faire de crise. Même à 8h du matin.

Mot d’alerte – mon filet de sécurité, toujours !

Soins – il prend soin de moi après m’avoir disciplinée et s’occupe de mon bien-être dans tout ce qu’il fait.

Discipline – ce dont j’ai besoin de la part de mon Maître, et qu’il soit ferme dans l’application de celle-ci.

Respect – je dois le traiter avec respect tout comme il le fait avec moi.

Amour – j’aime Edward, et Edward m’aime.

Honneur – je dois l’honorer en toute chose comme il m’honore.

Soumission – quand je porte mon collier, je dois me soumettre à mon Maître.

… Oh ! Wow ! Bella releva les yeux prestement et vit qu’Edward ne la regardait pas. Edward m’aime, il s’est engagé envers moi. 

Elle se leva et ramassa les feuilles de papier qui étaient maculées de ses larmes. Elle retourna tranquillement se mettre devant le secrétaire d’Edward.

Edward parcourait le script du film en production, mémorisant son texte pour les prochains jours de tournage avec Carol. Il y avait seulement deux scènes ‘d’amour’, et il les avait travaillées autant qu’il avait pu.

Il avait eu conscience du moment où Bella avait réalisé la signification des mots apparemment aléatoires qu’il voulait qu’elle apprenne. Elle avait haleté, et il l’avait entendue renifler discrètement. Il savait qu’en ce moment elle ne le regardait pas alors qu’elle était debout devant lui, dans la posture de la parfaite soumise. 

Il leva les yeux. Bella avait la tête baissée et il pouvait voir les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues tandis qu’elle mordait sa lèvre.

« Avez-vous terminé, Mlle Swan ? » Interrogea-t-il en gardant un ton sévère.

Bella hocha la tête et déposa les feuilles imbibées de larmes sur son bureau. Il voulait la prendre et la transporter dans son lit pour l’étouffer de baisers et s’ensevelir en elle. Elle était si incroyablement têtue, mais il savait qu’elle devait gérer certains problèmes elle-même et tirer ses propres conclusions. 

« Êtes-vous prête pour la deuxième partie de votre punition ? »

Bella se figea. Il fallait qu’elle lui dise. Il fallait qu’elle s’excuse.

« Rouge, » murmura-t-elle avant de tressaillir, anticipant sa colère.

Les bras d’Edward l’entourèrent avant même qu’elle ne puisse saisir le fait qu’il avait bougé. 

Il la tint contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Parle-moi, Chérie, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Bella mit ses bras autour de son cou. « Je suis navrée de m’être comportée en chipie ! Je suis tellement grincheuse le matin. Je suis navrée de m’être perdue en ville et qu’Emmett ait été obligé de venir me chercher ! Bon Dieu, Edward, je suis désolée qu’il m’ait fallu une journée presque entière pour comprendre ce que tu voulais que j’apprenne avec les mots que tu m’as donnés. »

Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes alors qu’elle parlait à une vitesse effarante, trébuchant sur ses mots. Mais elle voulait qu’il sache.

« Je suis désolée d’avoir utilisé un m-mot d’alerte, mais avant de continuer, il fallait que je te d-dise quelque chose, » hoqueta-t-elle en laissant tomber le ton formel.

Edward souleva Bella dans ses bras et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé rembourré, l’installant sur ses genoux. 

Il tendit la main et attrapa la boîte de kleenex sur la table d’appoint. Bella en prit plusieurs et s’en servit pour se moucher et s’essuyer les yeux. 

Edward traça sa colonne vertébrale à travers son tee-shirt. 

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis elle leva la tête et le regarda.

« Es-tu en colère ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non ! Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Répliqua-t-il, soucieux.

« À cause de moi, nous avons arrêté… tu sais… au milieu de… » Elle fit un signe en direction du bureau.

« Bella, mon amour, il faut que tu t’enlèves de la tête cette idée que je ne suis intéressé que par une baise à la va-vite ! Je t’aime. Si tu as besoin de me parler avant de poursuivre une scène, alors nous allons parler. Je te l’ai dit la nuit dernière. » Edward regarda dans les yeux de Bella avec adoration. « Tu as préséance sur tout le reste dans ma vie. En mode Dom ou autrement. C’est pourquoi je voulais que tu te rappelles ces mots. Si tu peux te les rappeler, alors tu te rappelleras les éléments les plus importants de notre relation. Comme tu viens de le faire il y a quelques minutes, tu as utilisé ton mot d’alerte et je suis très fier de toi ! » Il lui sourit.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Il y a autre chose, Edward… Un truc que je ne t’ai pas dit. Je me sens idiote de te le dire maintenant, mais je pense que tu vas être fâché contre moi, et je ne t’en blâmerai pas si c’est le cas… » S’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter.

Il fronça les sourcils. « De quoi s’agit-il ? » Il avait comme un sentiment qu’elle avait raison de supposer qu’il serait fâché.

Elle gigota sur lui, mal à l’aise, et détourna le regard, mais il prit son menton dans sa main. « Huh uh. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as à me dire, peu importe ce que c’est, et peu importe à quel point je risque de me mettre en colère, car nous sommes dans le même bain. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir de l’eau ? » Elle avait soif, mais elle cherchait aussi à se dérober.

« Bella… » Dit-il en guise d’avertissement.

« Je vais parler en buvant, promis, » précisa-t-elle.

Edward soupira et la déplaça de sur ses genoux. Il se leva et alla chercher les deux bouteilles d’eau sur son bureau. Il lui en tendit une et se rassit. « Parle, maintenant, » commanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, c’est en rapport au couple que j’ai rencontré dans mon bloc-appartements, Vicky et Jim ? » Il hocha la tête et sentit l’angoisse commencer à s’installer dans son estomac.

« Eh bien, Jim est… il me donne la chair de poule. Je veux dire, il ne m’a pas menacée ou quoi que ce soit, mais il… flâne, il s’attarde, tu vois. Il a fait un commentaire l’autre jour, qu’il voulait passer du temps avec moi, et quand je lui ai dit que je n’étais pas intéressée parce que j’étais très heureuse avec toi et très amoureuse, il a dit que ça ne dérangerait pas Vicky parce qu’elle aussi aimerait explorer avec moi ! » Bella perdit son sang froid en voyant l’expression d’Edward changer.

Ses yeux avaient la dureté du diamant et ses narines étaient dilatées. Sa bouche n’était plus qu’une impitoyable ligne droite et il serrait la mâchoire. PUTAIN. DE. VIE !

« Quoi d’autre ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Euh, il… il m’attendait juste à côté de ma porte hi-hier lorsque je suis rentrée du boulot, et il s’est énervé quand je l’ai ignoré, alors j’ai essayé de l’apaiser, et il a dit qu’il me verrait bientôt. Tu vois, il n’a rien fait de mal, mais j’ai comme un pressentiment… Quand je suis montée dans mon camion, j’ai regardé vers sa fenêtre, et il était là ; il m’observait en léchant ses lèvres… Bordel ! Il est abject... J’ai peur de lui… » Elle ouvrit sa bouteille d’eau en vitesse et en but une longue gorgée. 

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d’Edward posés sur elle, brûlant d’un feu intense.

« Edward… je suis si… » Voulut-elle s’excuser.

Elle vit Edward bondir de son siège. « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu me parles tous les putains de bordel de jours, et tu as ‘oublié’ de me dire ça ? T’es cinglée, Bella ? Comment sais-tu que ce type ne t’espionne pas ? Il te surveille, tu viens de me le dire ! Tu as peur de lui, mais tu as gardé ça pour toi ? BON SANG DE MERDE ! Je ne peux pas te croire ! Sais-tu même ce que c’est qu’un engagement ? Réalises-tu même ce que nous avons fait hier soir ? » 

Edward n’avait plus conscience de ce qu’il disait. Il voyait rouge. Il voulait rouler jusqu’à l’appartement de cet enculé et lui écrabouiller la figure. Il voulait en faire de la pâtée pour les chiens ! Il était blessé que Bella lui ait caché ça, mais il n’était pas vraiment surpris. Il savait qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n’avait pas réalisé que c’était un truc comme ça ! Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas toucher Bella présentement – il était beaucoup trop en colère contre elle et il prendrait beaucoup trop de plaisir à l’entendre pousser des cri de miséricorde ! 

Bella s’était déplacée à l’extrémité du canapé, loin d’Edward. Il arpenta la pièce en réfléchissant, faisant courir une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient hagards comme ceux d’un animal en cage, et à ce moment-là, Bella fut effrayée, bouleversée et déçue d’elle-même pour ne pas avoir cru qu’Edward prendrait soin d’elle, pour toujours penser qu’il fallait qu’elle tienne solidement sur ses deux pieds, empêchant par le fait même Edward d’être son protecteur.

« Est-ce que tu m’as tout dit cette fois-ci ? » Gronda-t-il.

Bella regarda dans les yeux furieux d’Edward et décida de rester silencieuse, se contentant de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête en continuant de renifler à travers ses larmes.

Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent. « Tu m’as menti ! Tu as menti par omission et c’est INNACCEPTABLE ! » Tonna-t-il. « Tu vas aller dans la chambre d’invités, Isabella, et tu n’en bougeras pas tant que je ne viendrai pas te chercher. Profites-en pour te rafraîchir en même temps ! J’ai besoin d’être loin de toi en ce moment. Je SUIS déçu de toi, Isabella ! » Sa voix était froide et machinale.

Bella le dévisagea, en état de choc. Qu’était-il en train de dire ? Son cerveau n’était pas concentré sur ce qu’Edward disait. « Est-ce que tu… tu veux que… je parte ? » Demanda-t-elle si faiblement qu’il eut peine à saisir ses mots. Il vit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. 

Bella se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et l’ouvrit. Elle quitta la pièce et fit quelques pas qui la menèrent au pied de l’escalier, à sa droite. Elle leva la tête vers le haut des marches, puis elle la tourna et regarda la porte d’entrée à sa gauche.

Edward écouta le bruit des pas de Bella après qu’elle eut quitté son bureau. Il l’entendit hésiter dans le vestibule et alla la rejoindre. Elle était immobile devant la porte principale qu’elle fixait d’un regard désespéré. 

Il se força à se calmer et appela doucement son nom.

Elle sursauta et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Isabella, je t’ai dit, avant, qu’il y aurait des moments où nous nous disputerions, et que ce serait difficile, mais ni toi ni moi n’allons capituler. » Sa déclaration sonna comme une supplication. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que ma soumise aille dans sa chambre et attende les prochaines instructions de son Maître. Nous sommes-nous bien compris ? » Il parla tendrement et soutint fermement le regard de Bella.

Elle l’observa pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête pour essayer de cacher le petit sourire qui était apparu sur son visage.

« Oui, Maître, » dit-elle, et il sentit le soulagement dans sa voix.

« Quel est ton mot, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement. 

« Gentille fille. Va, maintenant. Je m’attends à ce que le déjeuner soit servi à 13h. Tu pourras aller le préparer si à midi je ne suis toujours pas venu te chercher. Viens me trouver quand il sera prêt. »

« Oui, Maître. » Elle se retourna et monta l’escalier.

Elle se rendit à l’étage et entra dans la chambre d’invités, que dans sa tête elle appelait sa ‘chambre de soumise.’ Elle trouvait curieusement réconfortant d’avoir son propre espace dans la maison d’Edward. 

Elle s’allongea sur le lit et donna libre cours à sa crise de larmes. Elle se sentait horrible d’avoir gâché ce premier weekend qu’ils passaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait aussi terriblement coupable d’avoir caché la situation avec Jim à Edward pendant tout ce temps. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Putain, à quoi est-ce que j’ai pensé ? Elle fut traversée par un sentiment de culpabilité et de douleur.

Elle réalisa que d’autres émotions affligeaient son âme. Elle avait honte d’avoir attendu pour se confier à Edward.

Elle ressentait de la peur et de l’angoisse à l’égard de ce que Jim planifiait et pourrait lui faire quand Edward serait absent !

Elle s’attristait de ne pas avoir été capable de permettre à Edward de vraiment faire son travail et s’occuper d’elle en tant que son Maître. 

Elle éprouvait du dégoût envers elle-même en se rappelant la souffrance dans les yeux d’Edward quand elle avait commencé à lui raconter l’incident. Elle pouvait imaginer son effroi si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait.

J’aurais dû lui faire confiance, il est mon Edward, mais à la place de rendre ce weekend spécial, je l’ai foutu en l’air sans l’aide de personne ! Je suis aimée de l’homme le plus merveilleux sur la planète, et je lui donne une crise cardiaque à tous les tournants !

Bella était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir cru qu’Edward était son refuge, qu’il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu’il advienne, qu’il soit dans la même ville qu’elle, ou en tournage à l’autre bout du pays. Edward serait toujours là, la couvrant de son amour, lui faisant confiance, lui pardonnant ses torts et croyant en elle. 

Elle demeura étendue dans le lit encore quelques minutes, puis elle se leva pour aller laver son visage, brosser ses cheveux et les rattacher. 

Elle nettoya sa salle de bain et sa chambre et s’assura que tout soit rangé soigneusement. Bella n’avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce, aussi décida-t-elle de l’explorer. Il y avait un espace boudoir dans un coin, avec une causeuse couleur crème faisant face à un petit foyer, et un fauteuil d’un bleu très doux.

Dans l’autre coin il y avait une bibliothèque, et Bella constata qu’Edward l’avait stockée avec plusieurs romans publiés tout récemment, de même qu’avec quelques-uns des classiques qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle vit qu’il y avait un radioréveil sur la table de chevet, et elle songea qu’il était temps qu’elle se procure une montre.

Bella savait que son Maître était très fâché contre elle. Elle méritait n’importe quelle punition qu’il déciderait de lui administrer. Elle résolut de se reposer davantage durant la semaine et de s’entraîner à se lever tôt chaque jour afin de ne plus être bougonne le matin avec Edward. Elle vérifia l’heure ; il était presque midi et elle enfila ses chaussures. Elle attendrait jusqu’à ce qu’il soit midi tapant, et alors elle descendrait et irait préparer le déjeuner de son Maître. Elle avait prévu faire des hamburgers avec une salade et des frites. 

Le radioréveil indiqua midi et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son Maître n’était pas venu la chercher. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le voir à cet instant, surtout s’il était toujours en colère contre elle. 

Elle quitta sa chambre en ne faisant aucun bruit et ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil le long du couloir vers le bureau d’Edward avant de se rendre à la cuisine. 

Elle trouva les ingrédients qu’elle avait réservés le matin même et alluma un des ronds de la cuisinière.

Bella trouva son iPod sur le comptoir et se sourit à elle-même. Son Maître savait qu’elle aimait cuisiner en écoutant de la musique. Elle choisit sa sélection ‘Edward’ et commença à préparer ses fameux Bella Burgers.

 

À suivre…

 

J’aurais aimé vous livrer un chapitre plus long, mais j’ai passé une partie de la journée à l’hôpital au chevet de ma mère.

À dimanche prochain.

Milk


	47. Chapitre 47

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Petit message pour Triskelle que je n’ai pas pu joindre par pm : en ce qui concerne Bella et le dégoût qu’elle a d’elle-même au chapitre précédent après avoir mis son Maître en colère (ou de façon plus générale tout au long de l’histoire), je suis heureuse d’apprendre que ce n’est pas le cas de toutes les soumises, mais je ne peux pas changer la nature de Bella dans cette fic puisque je ne suis que l’humble traductrice, et à l’instar de tarasueme (The Submissive), l’auteure justginger ne fait pas partie du milieu BDSM, et son histoire ne reflète pas nécessairement fidèlement la réalité des gens qui vivent ce style de vie. 

Pour toutes celles qui m’ont envoyé un petit mot concernant ma mère, vous êtes très gentilles (je n’arrive pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens). J’aimerais beaucoup vous répondre qu’elle va aller mieux, mais malheureusement, c’est vraiment le début de la fin pour elle (elle a le cancer du poumon), et elle va être transférée dans un centre de soins prolongés pour une durée indéterminée…

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, et un bonjour spécial à doudounord2 qui a posté la 1500ème review.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 47

 

Le radio réveil indiqua midi et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son Maître n’était pas venu la chercher. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le voir à cet instant, surtout s’il était toujours en colère contre elle. 

Elle quitta sa chambre en ne faisant aucun bruit et ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil le long du couloir vers le bureau d’Edward avant de se rendre à la cuisine. 

Elle trouva les ingrédients qu’elle avait réservés le matin même et alluma un des ronds de la cuisinière.

Bella trouva son iPod sur le comptoir et se sourit à elle-même. Son Maître savait qu’elle aimait cuisiner en écoutant de la musique. Elle choisit sa sélection ‘Edward’ et commença à préparer ses fameux Bella Burgers.

ooo

Petit retour en arrière…

Après que Bella eut quitté son bureau, Edward se mit à faire les cent pas. Il était furieux contre elle, mais il avait également peur pour elle. Au point d’en avoir mal à l’estomac. Et si ce petit connard perdait le contrôle ? Edward n’était pas là pour la protéger ! Que se passerait-il si elle rentrait tard un soir et qu’il l’attendait ? Ou pire, si sa petite amie bizarre l’attendait elle aussi ? Ils pourraient droguer Bella et… Edward s’arrachait les cheveux et se frottait nerveusement le cou lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il allait faire une crise d’anxiété s’il ne se calmait pas.

Il avait besoin d’air. Il avait besoin d’espace pour circuler sans avoir l’impression d’être un animal en cage en train de suffoquer. Il alla vers la porte et l’ouvrit à toute volée. Il n’était pas préparé pour ce qu’il vit de l’autre côté de la porte. En levant les yeux sur le couloir, il aperçut Bella qui était figée en bas de l’escalier, fixant la porte d’entrée comme si elle voulait s’enfuir en courant. 

Edward s’approcha d’elle, sentant le besoin de lui expliquer que oui, parfois ils auraient des disputes en tant que Dom et soumise ; ils ne seraient pas toujours d’accord avec ce que l’autre faisait, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de jeter l’éponge, et se sauver n’était pas une option. Il s’assura de son mot d’alerte et crut la voir sourire légèrement. Cela raviva l’espoir en lui. Tandis que Bella montait l’escalier, il se dirigea vers la porte principale pour aller prendre l’air. Il en avait grandement besoin.

Il avait également besoin de parler à quelqu’un, n’importe qui, pourvu que cette personne puisse l’aider à traverser la crise d’angoisse qui le tenaillait encore. Edward téléphona à son grand frère. Emmett comprit tout de suite, par l’intonation de son ‘Allô’, que ça n’allait pas du tout. 

Edward s’alluma une cigarette et inhala profondément.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Emmett avait l’air inquiet.

« C’est Bella, » répondit Edward, parfaitement conscient de la détresse et de la colère dans sa voix.

« Raconte-moi. » Emmett était le plaisantin de la famille, mais il était aussi le protecteur, et il glissa aisément dans ce rôle. 

Edward lui répéta ce que Bella lui avait dit. Emmett jura une ou deux fois, mais demeura autrement silencieux jusqu’à la fin du récit de son frère.

« Est-ce qu’on va te voir demain chez Ali ? » Demanda Edward.

« On sera là. Écoute, je suis pour l’émancipation de la femme, c’est certain, mais là je pense vraiment que tu vas devoir te montrer ferme et user d’autorité avec Bella. Il faut qu’elle foute le camp de là ! C’est sa sécurité qui est en jeu ! »

Edward gémit. « Je sais, mais elle est vachement têtue ! »

Emmett grogna dans le téléphone. « Elle n’a pas encore été confrontée à ‘La volonté toute puissante des Cullens.’ Si elle ne déménage pas, nous allons devoir persuader son proprio de mettre fin à son bail plus vite ou quelque chose comme ça… » 

Edward secoua la tête. « Putain, Emm, tu sais que tu me fous la trouille parfois ? » Dit-il, mi amusé, mi horrifié.

Emmett se mit à rire. « Rosie passe son temps à me dire la même chose. On en reparlera demain. Ne te fais pas de soucis, frérot, on protège tes arrières. »

« Je sais. Merci, vieux. »

Il raccrocha et regarda la maison. Il pouvait voir la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella de l’endroit où il était. En retournant à l’intérieur et en réintégrant son bureau, il songea à la façon dont sa journée aurait dû se dérouler.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans son lieu de travail, il était encore un peu contrarié que Bella lui ait caché une information aussi importante, mais il savait aussi qu’elle n’avait pas voulu l’importuner. Eh bien, ça allait devoir changer.

Bella allait quand même être punie. Il repensa à son idée initiale. Il sentit sa verge s’agiter et dut se réajuster juste au moment où elle frappait à sa porte.

« Oui ? » Appela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba à genoux sur le seuil.

Sa tête était inclinée et ses yeux fixaient le sol. Edward savait qu’elle était nerveuse ; elle n’arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer ses mains. Plus d’une fois il la vit porter la main à son collier, mais seulement pour arrêter son geste à mi-chemin et la faire retomber.

Edward sentait son membre viril si dur pour elle ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que même à cet instant, alors qu’il était contrarié, son corps se languissait d’elle et qu’il était excité à la simple vue de Bella agenouillée sur le plancher.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Isabella, je veux ta bouche sur moi. »

Elle tendit immédiatement les mains et descendit sa fermeture Éclair. Elle avait hâte de le toucher, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer qu’il avait toujours envie d’elle.

Bella s’affaira sur son pénis avec ses mains et sa langue. Elle le pompa, le fit glisser entre ses lèvres, appliquant juste ce qu’il fallait de pression, titilla le gland avec son pouce sans répit jusqu’à ce qu’Edward agrippe sa tête et commence à foutre sa bouche pour de bon. Il sentit son phallus atteindre le fond de sa gorge et elle émit des vibrations autour de lui alors qu’il éjaculait dans sa bouche. Elle lécha sa verge avec application, la remit dans son pantalon et remonta sa braguette. Elle lécha ses lèvres et se rassit sur ses talons, les yeux baissés à nouveau.

« Es-tu venue pour me dire quelque chose, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il sans aucune trace de chaleur dans la voix.

Bella n’ouvrit pas la bouche et ne bougea pas. Elle demeura aussi immobile que possible. Elle était déterminée à plaire à son Maître.

Il ne la laisserait pas s’en tirer si facilement.

Edward était satisfait de voir qu’elle commençait à comprendre le principe de cette relation. « Tu peux répondre, Isabella. »

Elle ne releva pas les yeux. « Votre déjeuner est prêt, Maître, » dit-elle doucement.

« Excellent. Je meurs de faim. » Il la contourna pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Bella ne le suivit pas. Edward se sourit à lui-même. Bonne fille !

Il retourna dans le corridor et l’appela. « Isabella, tu peux te relever et venir me servir maintenant. »

Bella revint avec un plateau contenant un hamburger, des frites, une salade, un verre de coca et une bouteille d’eau. Elle déposa le plateau et en sortit toutes les choses pour les mettre devant Edward. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé sa tâche, elle s’agenouilla à ses côtés une fois encore.

Il mangea en silence pendant quelques minutes. « Où est ton assiette, Isabella ? » Finit-il par demander.

Elle demeura silencieuse. Un autre petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d’Edward. Elle avait intérêt à essayer très fort de se reprendre pour ses bévues antérieures.

« Tu peux répondre, » dit-il d’une voix grave et autoritaire.

La Voix ! Oh mon Dieu ! La Voix ! Songea Bella.

« Dans la cuisine, Maître. » Sa voix était assujettie.

« Tu peux y retourner et prendre ton repas, Isabella. Lorsque tu auras terminé, nous allons poursuivre notre scène dans mon bureau. Tu vas nettoyer et ensuite tu vas frapper à ma porte. Il n’y aura pas de zone libre cet après-midi. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à discuter avec toi, est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Le cœur de Bella avait commencé à battre plus fort quand il avait dit qu’ils poursuivraient leur scène.

Foutue moi ! Il va m’achever ! Elle sentit l’humidité ruisseler dans sa petite culotte. 

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « Oui, Maître, je comprends, » dit-elle.

Bella mangea très peu car son estomac était complètement noué. Elle entendit Edward mettre ses assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s’arrêta devant le frigo et en sortit des bouteilles d’eau. Elle retenait inconsciemment sa respiration, et elle n’expira que lorsqu’elle entendit ses pas dans le bureau et la porte se fermer.

Elle sursauta et s’empressa de nettoyer la cuisine et de mettre le lave-vaisselle en marche.

Elle alla à la salle de bain se brosser les dents, et peu après elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau.

Elle frappa et fut sommée d’entrer.

Elle avança jusqu’au centre de la pièce et se plaça derrière les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au secrétaire, en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. 

Edward l’observa un moment. Elle déglutit bruyamment, sentant ses paumes devenir moites.

Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs. Il n’y avait aucune trace d’adoucissement autour de sa bouche ou dans son regard.

Il repoussa son fauteuil et contourna son secrétaire pour atteindre une chaise sans accoudoir sur laquelle il s’assit.

« Venez ici, Mlle Swan. »

Elle avança et vint se placer à côté de lui. Il attrapa ses hanches et la positionna en travers de ses cuisses. Ses bras pendaient devant elle. Il sentit son érection presser contre son estomac. Il promena sa main le long de son dos, sur l’arrondi de ses fesses, et sur ses cuisses. Il écarta légèrement ses jambes.

Sa main glissa sous la jupe de Bella qu’il releva jusqu’à sa taille. Il lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses et elle gémit. Elle était si mouillée !

« Considérez-vous toujours cette punition comme une plaisanterie, Mlle Swan ? »

« N-non, m’sieur le proviseur. » Edward pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Hmmm. Nous allons devoir faire quelques ajustements. Je dois m’assurer que votre postérieur ne devienne pas trop meurtri. » Il sourit en la sentant se raidir. « Maintenant, descendons ce slip afin qu’il ne soit pas dans le chemin. »

Bella souleva ses hanches et Edward tira son shorty vers le bas.

« Écartez les jambes. Vous allez tenir le compte. » Sa voix était basse et rocailleuse. Il sentait sa verge douloureusement dure contre elle. « Je vais le répéter au cas où vous auriez oublié. Vous allez recevoir vingt coups avec ma main. »

Sa main s’abattit sur son cul.

SMACK !

« Un. » Merde ça fait un mal de chien !

SMACK !

« Deux ! »

Bella sentit ses larmes couler librement après treize claques. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas les arrêter. Elle pleura pour toutes les fois où elle avait sapé son autorité.

Au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec ses fesses pour la dernière fois, Bella sentit ses fluides entre ses jambes. Elle avait coulé partout sur le pantalon d’Edward !

Il frotta doucement sa main sur ses cuisses et sur son cul joliment rosé. Bella siffla en sentant ses doigts plonger entre ses jambes. Elle rua ses hanches contre sa main et poussa une plainte.

« Avez-vous appris votre leçon, Mlle Swan ? »

« Je pense que… que oui, m’sieur le proviseur, » bégaya-t-elle.

Edward ramena sa main vers le bas et lui administra une légère claque sur les cuisses.

« Aïe ! » Hurla-t-elle, de surprise plus que de douleur. 

« Vous pensez que oui ! Aimez-vous être vilaine, Mlle Swan ? » Interrogea-t-il en effleurant voluptueusement ses petites lèvres, ce qui manqua de faire crier Bella une autre fois.

« Hmmm. Est-ce que vous aimez que je vous touche comme ça ? Est-ce que vous aimez que je vous donne la fessée ? Répondez-moi, ou alors je ne continuerai pas. »

Pendant tout le temps qu’il parlait, Edward continua de faire courir deux doigts le long de sa fente. Il n’appliqua aucune pression, et son frôlement était léger comme un voile de mousseline. Bella essaya de forcer ses doigts en elle en remuant ses hanches, mais il n’arrêtait pas de les éloigner sournoisement.

« J’aime ça, m’sieur le proviseur. J’aime faire ma vilaine. J’aime me faire réprimander par vous, m’sieur le proviseur. Quand vous me donnez la fessée, vous rendez ma chatte toute mouillée. S’il vous plaît, continuez de toucher ma minette. »

« Avez-vous déjà eu une bite à l’intérieur de votre petite minette, Mlle Swan ? » Murmura-t-il, et cette fois, il enfonça ses doigts à l’intérieur de sa fente et collecta ses jus pour ensuite fourrer un doigt dans sa bouche.

« Hmmm… ça a un goût exquis. Répondez à ma question. »

« Non, M – m’sieur le proviseur, mais j’ai joué avec ma chatte. J’utilise un vibromasseur et des boules de geisha, m’sieur le proviseur. » Sa voix était teintée de désir tandis qu’Edward la taquinait en déplaçant brusquement son doigt sur son clitoris.

« S’IL VOUS PLAÎT ! S’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin de vous ! » Elle le supplierait s’il le fallait. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. « J’ai besoin de jouir. S’il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux jouir, Maître ? »

« Pas encore, Isabella. Levez-vous et allez vous placer devant mon bureau. Accrochez-vous bien en vous appuyant contre le meuble avec vos bras. »

Edward retira les mains qui la titillaient sans ménagement et la remit sur ses pieds. Bella enleva sa jupe et sa petite culotte. 

Edward tira son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et d’un mouvement rapide du poignet il détacha son soutien-gorge et le jeta sur le plancher. Il la poussa vers son bureau.

« Vous n’avez pas toute la journée, Mlle Swan ! »

Bella pouvait sentir ses sécrétions couler le long de ses jambes et elle s’en fichait ! La douleur dans ses entrailles était accablante. Elle appuya ses bras contre le gros meuble et pencha sa taille vers l’avant. Elle écarta les pieds de manière à ce qu’il y ait la largeur de ses épaules entre eux et sentit un courant d’air froid contre la chaleur intense de son sexe.

Elle repoussa sa natte derrière son épaule avec impatience et se retourna pour lancer un regard enflammé à Edward alors que celui-ci prenait tout son temps. Il avait retiré son pantalon et déboutonné sa chemise. Il fixait son cul et ses petites lèvres luisantes en serrant tranquillement son érection dans son poing. 

Il rencontra son regard. « Voulez-vous quelque chose, Isabella ? Vous ne m’avez encore rien demandé, » dit-il en continuant de se caresser.

Elle était presque frénétique de l’avoir en elle.

« S’il vous plaît, m’sieur le proviseur ! S’il vous plaît, baisez-moi ! » Elle était prête à se lamenter s’il le fallait. « S’il vous plaît, je veux que vous mettiez votre queue dans ma chatte, et je veux que vous me baisiez comme un forcené. JE VOUS EN PRIE, MAÎTRE ! » Bella semblait penser que de supplier Edward fonctionnerait.

Edward se mit à rire et se déplaça derrière elle. Bella pensa que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps à lui allait la faire s’évanouir.

Elle tenta de pousser contre lui, mais il attrapa ses hanches et abattit trois claques sur sa croupe. Bella ne broncha pas, elle sentit seulement son humidité s’écouler d’elle en abondance.

« BORDEL ! Vous êtes trempée pour moi, Isabella. »

Enfin. Enfin elle sentit son gland presser contre elle, et en un seul mouvement Edward s’enfonça en elle.

« Pas de taquineries à présent ! Je vais vous baiser jusqu’à ce que vous demandiez grâce ! Je désire vous entendre maintenant, et vous pouvez jouir quand bon vous semblera, » grogna-t-il.

Bella sentit sa libération la traverser comme une vague. Elle se foutait d’avoir ou non la permission de qui que ce soit. Aussitôt qu’elle sentit son orgasme, elle sentit également la verge d’Edward devenir encore plus volumineuse tandis que ses parois se contractaient autour d’elle. 

« Putain, Bella ! » Cria Edward en enfonçant son phallus au plus profond de ses entrailles, encore et encore. « Maître ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour en sentant ses parois commencer à se convulser à nouveau.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre sa poitrine. « C’est exact, Isabella, ne te méprends pas, je suis ton Maître. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE ne touche à ce qui m’appartient ! Il se peut que tu n’aimes pas toutes les décisions que je prends, mais c’est à moi de les prendre. Je VAIS te garder en sécurité et te protéger… y compris de toi-même. » Avec un grondement sourd, il prit un de ses mamelons entre ses doigts et le tortilla. Elle explosa de volupté une seconde fois, et il fut emporté lui aussi dans son sillage.

Par la suite, Edward tira Bella vers le plancher où ils purent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle. Une fois que son pouls et sa respiration furent retournés à la normale, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et monta à sa chambre, destination la douche. En entrant dans la pièce, il se rendit tout de suite dans la salle de bain et déposa Bella dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit les jets, et lorsque la température de l’eau fut assez chaude, il poussa Bella plus loin dans la douche et entra à son tour avant de refermer la porte en verre. 

Il contourna Bella et s’installa sur le banc encastré dans le mur en carrelage pour lui faire face. « Tu peux me laver ! » Fut tout ce qu’il dit.

Bella s’empressa de prendre le shampoing et d’en appliquer une généreuse quantité sur les cheveux de son Maître, massant son cuir chevelu, rinçant le tout avant de mettre le revitalisant. Ensuite elle prit le gel douche d’Edward et un gant de toilette qu’elle recouvrit du liquide savonneux. En commençant par ses épaules, elle savonna tout son corps jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne ses pieds. Elle ne s’attarda nulle part, et Edward ne l’encouragea pas non plus dans ce sens.

Lorsqu’elle en eut fini avec lui et qu’il se sentit propre, il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à sortir de la cabine. Juste avant de l’ouvrir, il dit, « Tu peux te laver toi-même. Tes vêtements seront sur ton lit quand tu auras terminé. Je viendrai te chercher. » Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, sortit, referma derrière lui, le tout sans regarder Bella.

Bella se lava en vitesse. Elle se demanda si ‘Maître’ voudrait encore jouer.

Quand donc ai-je commencé à l’appeler ‘Maître’ dans ma tête ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle réalisa qu’elle l’avait appelé ainsi durant la majeure partie de la journée. C’était comme apprendre une nouvelle langue. Son professeur d’espagnol avait dit à sa classe que si on voulait apprendre à parler comme un natif d’un pays, on devait penser dans sa langue… La même chose pouvait être dite à propos de la démarche pour devenir une parfaite soumise, réalisa-t-elle.

Ce moment d’épiphanie l’exalta au plus haut point et elle se mit à avoir hâte de le partager avec son Maître. Après avoir nettoyé la salle de bain, elle se rendit dans la chambre. Elle était excitée de voir ce qu’il avait en réserve pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte…

« OH MON DIEU… » Edward l’entendit pousser un cri et ne put s’empêcher de rire alors qu’il se rendait à la salle de jeux.

Un pyjama ?

Pourquoi diable avait-elle besoin de se mettre en pyjama en plein milieu de l’après-midi ? Edward avait déposé un pantalon de nuit bleu clair avec des nuages dessus, un débardeur blanc et un cardigan du même bleu que le pantalon de flanelle. Bella émit un petit rire. Il avait également mis une paire de pantoufles bleu clair moelleuses à sa disposition, mais pas de sous-vêtements. « Espèce de petit coquin, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sécha ses cheveux et les laissa flotter librement dans son dos. Après avoir revêtu son pyjama, elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, se demandant quoi faire ensuite.

Edward ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l’embrasure. « Tu sais que t’es très mignonne ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d’invités et Bella remarqua que lui aussi était en pyjama, le sien étant constitué d’un pantalon bleu foncé, de chaussettes, et d’un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu marine. 

« Vous aussi, Maître ! » Ne put-elle s’empêcher de le taquiner.

« Allez, prenons une pause. Je pense vraiment que nous en avons besoin. Je ne vais pas t’enlever ton collier, Bella, mais si nous prenons ce temps, rappelle-toi que tu as tes propres opinions, mais garde en tête que tu ne peux pas dire n’importe quoi. » Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Edward lui tendit la main et Bella lui offrit la sienne. Elle soupira et la pressa légèrement. Elle avait l’impression de revenir à la maison. Edward l’attira à lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Il soupira. C’est comme rentrer à la maison, songea-t-il, et il sourit gentiment.

Bella prépara des tasses de chocolat chaud qu’elle mit dans un plateau avec des guimauves et de la crème fouettée. Elle y mit également des biscuits au beurre d’arachide préparés par Sarah, qui était vraiment une excellente cuisinière. 

Ils s’installèrent confortablement devant un feu de foyer dans la salle de détente.

Edward s’assit sur le canapé en appuyant son dos sur un des accoudoirs, les jambes allongées, et Bella se blottit contre sa poitrine, installée entre ses jambes. 

Il la tourna dans ses bras de manière à ce qu’elle soit allongée sur lui, et l’embrassa gentiment pour commencer, puis après un moment leurs baisers devinrent plus ardents et passionnés. 

Bella fut la première à rompre leur étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et s’imbiba de son odeur.

« C’est tellement bon, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward approuva de la tête. « Ouais. »

« Maître, je… »

« Bella, je… » Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis désolée, » s’excusa vivement Bella en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward. « Je suis tellement désolée d’avoir foiré. Comment ai-je pu même penser que je devais éviter de vous parler de cette affaire ? » Elle secoua la tête d’embarras.

Edward bougea ses mains vers le haut pour tenir son visage en coupe. « Chut ! Moi aussi je suis navré. Je n’aurais jamais dû m’emporter comme je l’ai fait. Je sais que tu sens ce besoin de me protéger. Mais Chérie, tu n’as pas à me protéger ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Je peux prendre soin de moi-même et de toi. »

Il regarda dans les yeux de Bella avec adoration.

« Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang en pensant que je vais disparaître. Je me suis engagé envers toi, Bella. Je ne m’en vais nulle part. »

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser encore. 

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Edward, est-ce que je peux être absolument honnête avec toi ? »

Edward sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle, néanmoins il se força à garder un visage impassible.

Est-ce trop pour elle ? Suis-je en train d’exiger d’elle qu’elle soit quelque chose qu’elle n’est pas ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

« D’accord, je suis vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment navrée de ne pas t’avoir dit ce qui se passait à l’appartement. Au début, je croyais que c’était seulement moi qui m’imaginais des trucs. Quand James a remis ça, je l’ai mentionné aux filles un midi, et elles m’ont dit de me fier à mon instinct. »

Elle regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Edward, vers les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. La pluie s’était mise de la partie, et Bella ressentit un peu de mélancolie s’infiltrer à nouveau dans son cœur.

« Je craignais que tu veuilles prendre le contrôle si je te racontais la situation avec Jim, et j’ai peur d’être en train de devenir trop dépendante de toi, » expliqua Bella d’une voix à peine audible. « Edward, toi et moi avons vécu dans un cocon… en quelque sorte. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sortis, sauf en de rares occasions, et nous avons été chanceux. Ça ne pourra pas durer… » Elle reporta son regard sur lui et vit qu’il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre, sans doute pour éviter de l’interrompre. « Je sais qu’un jour, très bientôt, quelqu’un va prendre une photo de toi et moi, et là tout le monde va se demander ce que tu fous avec une nullité comme moi… »

L’expression sur le visage d’Edward fut assez éloquente pour la stopper. Il avait l’air exaspéré – ENCORE !

Putain, Bella, t’es vraiment un génie aujourd’hui. Oh tais-toi, tu te crois meilleure ? Je suis en train de devenir folle !

Bella se redressa alors qu’Edward balançait ses jambes pour se rasseoir. Il l’installa à côté de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains. 

« Je devrais t’administrer une autre vingtaine de claques sur le postérieur pour ce commentaire ! » Il secoua la tête lorsqu’elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Non ! Maintenant c’est à mon tour de dire quelque chose et d’être honnête envers toi. Isabella Marie Swan, si JAMAIS tu dis encore une fois que tu es une nullité, une paumée, une sotte, une idiote, ou n’importe quel autre terme péjoratif en ma présence, je vais t’emmener loin de notre compagnie, si nous ne sommes pas seuls, et je vais te flanquer la fessée de ta vie, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, puis elle acquiesça.

Edward la regarda et poussa un soupir.

« Ne t’énerve pas, mais je veux t’enlever ton collier pour un petit moment, d’accord ? Nous parlons de choses très importantes, et je n’ai pas envie que tu te retiennes de tout me dire. Est-ce qu’on peut faire ça ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre et porta la main à son collier. Elle aimait sentir le cœur en argent dans le creux entre ses clavicules. 

Elle regarda Edward. Il n’allait pas la forcer à l’enlever, il lui avait demandé.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. « Okay. » Elle se retourna afin qu’il puisse dégrafer le fermoir.

« Tu sais, je ne l’ai pas vraiment examiné… Puis-je ? » Elle tendit la main et Edward déposa le pendentif dans sa paume.

Bella le regarda attentivement. « Wow, il est vraiment splendide… C’est incroyable à quel point il semble ancien… »

Il y avait des reliefs sculptés dans le cœur, des ornements complexes qui rappelaient le motif cachemire. La gravure paraissait être devenue plus lisse au fil du temps. Bella retourna le cœur et traça le motif de l’autre côté. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque ses doigts distinguèrent un mot… Quoi ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Edward et vit qu’il lui souriait. « Qu’est-ce que c’est, Edward ? »

Il tendit la main et traça le mot à son tour avec son index. « Ceci appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle… La mère de mon père biologique. Elle l’a porté jusqu’à sa mort, et ensuite ma mère l’a porté. Elle l’a porté tous les jours jusqu’à sa mort, et Esme me l’a donné en même temps que tous les autres bijoux de ma mère biologique quand j’ai eu vingt-et-un ans. Je voulais te l’offrir, pour que tu saches que tu es la femme de ma vie, Bella. »

Bella sentit les larmes dans ses yeux et toucha doucement sa main.

« Edward… tu… je… j’en ai le souffle coupé. Merci, » chuchota-t-elle tandis que leurs doigts traçaient le mot une fois encore.

« MASEN. »

« Masen était mon nom de famille avant que Carlisle et Esme ne m’adoptent, » dit-il tranquillement.

« C’est de l’argent massif, et j’aime le sentir sur moi, » continua-t-elle.

Edward sourit de plus belle. « En fait il s’agit de platine. »

« Quoi ? » Elle darda ses yeux sur lui.

« C’est du platine. Ton autre collier est en or blanc, mais le cœur de celui-ci est réellement en platine. »

La main de Bella se resserra sur le cœur. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si lourd ! Il devait valoir une fortune.

« Edward… » Commença-t-elle, mais il la fit taire avec un baiser.

« Bella, je t’aime et je veux que tu portes tout ce que je te donne. Je sais que l’argent est une préoccupation pour toi et je peux le comprendre dans une certaine mesure. Tu es une femme intelligente et fière qui a été indépendante pendant longtemps, et je sais que tu n’as pas besoin de choses coûteuses, mais je n’ai pas payé pour ça. Ton premier collier est vraiment spécial, et je voulais t’offrir quelque chose de spécial. S’il te plaît, accepte-le sans faire de chichis. »

Il lui lança un regard de chiot larmoyant tout en lui décochant un sourire en coin auquel il savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas résister.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « Je connais ton petit manège, Sparky. Je ne suis pas une des tes fans en délire qui tombent à tes genoux et se pâment à la vue de ce sourire idiot ! » Elle mordit sa lèvre, essayant de dissimuler son propre sourire.

Edward fit la moue. « Bella… Ne veux-tu pas de moi ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix pathétique.

Bella éclata de rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ne manques pas de culot ! »

Edward lui adressa son sourire de tombeur et la serra très fort contre lui.

« Quand ça te concerne, Fillette, je ne manque pas de culot, putain, mais ça compense pour le fait que je n’arrive pas à penser clairement la moitié du temps quand je suis autour de toi ! »

Bella fondit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à provoquer sa langue en duel.

Edward gémit et l’enveloppa de ses bras ; elle balança ses jambes par-dessus les siennes et grimpa sur ses genoux de manière à le chevaucher, frottant son entrejambe contre son érection.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Edward qui se désengagea et qui se déplaça vers l’arrière afin de créer un peu d’espace entre eux. 

« Tu es foutrement dangereuse ! Allons, sois sage ou bien nous ne pourrons jamais finir cette conversation, » grommela-t-il.

Bella souffla et s’enleva de sur lui. Elle se leva et versa un peu de chocolat chaud dans leurs tasses. Lorsqu’elle se rassit, ce fut dans l’un des fauteuils assortis au canapé. 

En voyant Edward relever un sourcil, elle se contenta de sourire suavement. « Je sais que tu as besoin de te concentrer, » ironisa-t-elle, et il secoua la tête.

« Dis-moi un truc. Pourquoi m’as-tu dévoilé maintenant ce qui se passe avec ce connard ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Eh bien, lorsque tu m’as donné ces mots à réciter la nuit dernière, et ensuite quand j’ai dû les recopier ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus garder ça caché de toi plus longtemps. Je te l’aurais dit tôt ou tard, ou alors j’aurais averti quelqu’un d’autre. J’avais pensé le dire à Emmett la semaine prochaine et lui demander conseil, ou même à Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas que tu t’inquiètes à mon sujet lorsque tu as tous ces délais à respecter. »

Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud en vitesse ; Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Tout a changé quand j’ai réalisé qu’une partie de ce style de vie est basée sur la confiance que j’ai en toi, pas seulement avec l’aspect BDSM, mais aussi dans nos vies personnelles. Je sais que j’ai des problèmes avec certaines choses. Je sais aussi que je dois arrêter d’essayer de me refermer comme une huître quand les choses deviennent compliquées. » Bella sourit faiblement à Edward. « J’ai peur de rendre ta vie plus difficile. C’est comme si je n’arrêtais pas de me demander ‘Pourquoi moi ?’ Je ne vois rien de spécial quand je me regarde dans le miroir, Edward. Je vois la petite Bella Swan : le fruit d’une soirée bien arrosée entre ses deux parents marginaux, qui n’accomplira jamais rien d’important. » La tristesse ombragea ses traits. « Je sais que ça te contrarie de m’entendre dire ça, mais c’est l’absolue vérité. J’ai pris une décision ce matin. Je vais te dire la vérité… tout le temps. Je ne vais plus cacher ou censurer des choses. Je suis engagée moi aussi Edward. Je le suis complètement. »

Edward dévisagea la femme toute frêle qui avait ravi son cœur. Il réalisa qu’il ne serait plus rien maintenant si elle s’en allait. Il abandonnerait tout sans regret pour elle. La renommée n’avait jamais signifié grand-chose pour lui. Bien sûr il aimait jouer la comédie, il aimait son travail d’acteur et voir comment il influençait la vie des gens, mais il laisserait tomber sa carrière s’il devait choisir.

« Je t’aime, Poupée, » dit-il doucement. « Merci d’avoir été franche avec moi. »

Elle lui sourit et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

À suivre…

 

C’est une très longue conversation qu’ils sont en train d’avoir. Hélas pour moi ce n’est pas le milieu de l’après-midi, c’est le milieu de la nuit et je ne suis même pas encore en pyjama…

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	48. Chapitre 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été posté initialement sur FF au début du mois de mars 2012. J'ai décidé de laisser la note du début en souvenir de cette période sombre de ma vie.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Comme toujours, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur, surtout en cette période très sombre pour moi. En effet, au moment d’écrire ces lignes, je sais que ma maman ne passera probablement pas à travers le weekend. J’ai beaucoup de soutien de la part de ma famille, de mes amies, et de la communauté sur FF. Je ne vais nommer personne parce que je ne voudrais pas mêler davantage ma vie privée avec ce qui se passe sur ce site, mais je suis sûre que celles qui m’aident à traverser ces moments difficiles se reconnaîtront. Aussi, au cas où vous vous demanderiez comment je fais pour continuer à faire de la traduction et du travail de bêta quand des choses aussi sérieuses surviennent dans ma vie, il faut comprendre que l’écriture est justement ce qui m’a sauvée de la dépression au cours des deux dernières années depuis que j’ai appris que ma mère était malade. Ceci expliquant cela.

Sur une note plus gaie, félicitations à la France et à Jean Dujardin pour avoir brillé à la cérémonie des Oscars dimanche dernier.

Sur ce, allons retrouver Edward et Bella. Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 48

 

Edward dévisagea la femme toute frêle qui avait ravi son cœur. Il réalisa qu’il ne serait plus rien maintenant si elle s’en allait. Il abandonnerait tout sans regret pour elle. La renommée n’avait jamais signifié grand-chose pour lui. Bien sûr il aimait jouer la comédie, il aimait son travail d’acteur et voir comment il influençait la vie des gens, mais il laisserait tomber sa carrière s’il devait choisir.

« Je t’aime, Poupée, » dit-il doucement. « Merci d’avoir été franche avec moi. »

Elle lui sourit et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« En passant, je voudrais te remercier pour ma chambre, » dit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

Edward eut l’air un peu mal à l’aise. « Bella… j’ai simplement pensé que tu avais besoin de ton propre espace… »

Elle leva sa main. « Chéri, je suis vraiment en train de te dire ‘merci.’ Je trouve que c’est très gentil de ta part de penser à tous mes besoins. Tu sembles savoir ce dont j’ai besoin avant que je ne le réalise moi-même. Ça me fait un peu peur parfois… » 

Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre. « Alors, puisque l’honnêteté est de mise, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as éclaté comme un bouchon de champagne quand je t’ai dit ce qui s’est passé avec le ‘connard’ qui vit dans mon immeuble ? » Questionna-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre. 

Edward soupira et changea de position sur le sofa. « Franchement, ça a été plus fort que moi, j’ai agi par instinct. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé une seconde que c’était un truc comme ça ! Je suis vraiment navré d’avoir crié après toi, mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas badiner avec ta sécurité, ma chérie. S’il fallait qu’il t’arrive quelque chose… » Il tira ses cheveux nerveusement et Bella s’empressa de venir s’asseoir à ses côtés pour immobiliser ses mains.

« Chut, Edward, s’il te plaît ne recommence pas à t’énerver. Je n’avais simplement pas réalisé que tu te sentirais comme ça. »

Il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux incrédules. « Quoi ? Bella, essaye de te mettre à ma place ! Que ferais-tu si c’était moi qui négligeais de te raconter un truc comme ça ? Et si je te disais, un jour, que la presse a publié la photo d’une femme essayant de me harceler ? Comment te sentirais-tu ? Comment réagirais-tu si je cachais quelque chose de toi ? » Edward garda délibérément sa voix basse et posée. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle soit effrayée de lui répondre.

Bella recula et dévisagea Edward avec de grands yeux choqués. « Je n’avais pas vu ça sous cet angle-là… Merde ! Je… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je voudrais te gifler de t’être mis en… danger… » Sa voix faiblit en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Ils se regardèrent sans parler pendant un long moment. Bella posa sa petite main sur la joue d’Edward et pressa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. « Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura-t-elle en parsemant sa mâchoire et son cou de petits baisers.

Il la garda près de lui quelques minutes. « Je sais, moi aussi. Mais nous avons appris quelque chose aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ? Hmmm ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je t’aime, Edward Cullen. Putain que je t’aime ! » Elle essuya une larme solitaire et se renfonça dans le sofa.

« Bella, j’ai parlé à Emmett ce matin pendant que tu étais à l’étage. Je lui ai demandé conseil au sujet de la situation. Il va s’asseoir avec nous pour en discuter demain durant le brunch. Dans l’intervalle, il va essayer de voir s’il peut trouver des choses concernant tes voisins. »

Elle aurait voulu réprimander Edward pour interférer de la sorte. Elle compta jusqu’à dix, puis encore une fois.

Il n’interfère pas, espèce de nouille ! Il essaye de te protéger ! Oh ferme-la, petite maligne ! 

Il fallait vraiment qu’elle arrête d’avoir ces conversations avec elle-même !

Elle hocha encore la tête et le regarda. « D’accord… et qu’espérez-vous trouver ? »

« Bella, on espère découvrir que ce type est inoffensif, de même que sa copine, et que tu es en sécurité si tu restes là ! »

« Mais ? » Elle savait qu’il y avait une objection à l’horizon. Putain de bordel !

Edward fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. « Mais… si tu n’es pas en sécurité dans ce bloc, nous allons devoir faire des ajustements… »

Et voilà…

Elle déglutit. « Euh, comme…? » Sa voix ressemblait à un piaillement.

Il tendit la main et traça des cercles sur sa jambe.

De sa main libre, il releva son menton pour qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur battre de façon erratique ; elle savait ce qu’il allait dire… Bordel !

« Tu sais ce que je m’apprête à te dire, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as l’air terrifiée ! Est-ce que la pensée de venir habiter avec moi est si terrifiante ? » Il semblait un peu blessé, et Bella essaya en vitesse d’apaiser ses sentiment.

« Edward… je le veux vraiment, et ça me fout une trouille de tous les diables ! »

« Écoute, nous n’avons pas besoin de parler de ça pour tout de suite. Attendons de voir ce qu’Emm aura à dire. Peux-tu me faire une faveur, par contre ? Pourrais-tu y réfléchir ? »

Bella rougit. « Okay. »

Edward l’embrassa à nouveau. « Merci, Fillette. C’est tout ce que je demande. En fait non, il y a une autre chose, » dit-il en la regardant plus intensément.

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent. « Que pourrait-il y avoir d’autre ? » Elle n’avait plus envie de parler. Foutue merde ! Ils sont vraiment comme Docteur Phil ! Songea-t-elle avant de vite repousser cette pensée ; elle était tellement garce parfois !

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son impatience. Son bébé se morfondait de désir et elle en avait sa claque de discuter…

« Il ne s’agit pas d’une mauvaise chose et heureusement, ça exige seulement un signe de tête de ta part et que tu dises ‘Oui, Edward.’ »

« De quoi s’agit-il ? » Demanda-t-elle encore, déjà décidée à répondre oui à sa requête, quelle qu’elle soit.

« Eh bien, Alice et toi ne sortirez plus seules dans un futur proche. Vous pourrez sortir quand Kate sera avec vous, les filles, et tu prendras l’avion pour venir me retrouver à L.A. tous les weekends durant lesquels je ne rentrerai pas à la maison jusqu’à la fin du tournage. Je vais aussi payer pour tes billets d’avion. »

Bella commença à faire de l’hyperventilation. Edward serra son menton dans ses mains.

« Regarde-moi ! Arrête ça, s’il te plaît ! Respire. C’est ça. » Il continua de caresser son menton tout en essayant de la calmer. « Tu as raison, Bébé. La presse et le public vont découvrir ton existence tôt ou tard. Je ne mène pas une vie très médiatisée, mais il n’en demeure pas moins que je suis une célébrité dont les tabloïds sont friands, et j’ai appris à accepter qu’il y a des moments où une simple visite au supermarché peut se transformer en nouvelle excitante, ou bien quand je vais prendre un café avec Emmett au centre-ville, ou encore quand je déjeune avec mes parents. Alors oui, ça va arriver, » dit-il, contemplant avec adoration les grands yeux de biche effarouchée de Bella.

« Ils vont se demander qui tu es, et tu vas te faire harceler par la presse pendant un certain temps, mais ça va se produire dans un environnement contrôlé. Tu seras avec moi, et quand tu retourneras chez toi, peut-être que tu ne rentreras pas tout de suite à ton appartement, mais nous verrons ça en temps utile, d’accord ? »

« Pourquoi me veux-tu avec toi tous les weekends ? » S’enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Edward sourit et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Eh bien, la partie qui vous concerne, Alice et toi, est applicable jusqu’à ce que Jazz et moi puissions avoir à nouveau confiance que vous ferez de meilleurs choix – alors je suppose que tu pourrais dire que c’est une conséquence de vos actions… La partie où il est question de vouloir que tu sois avec moi durant les fins de semaine, c’est parce que je ne peux pas passer de longues périodes de temps sans t’avoir dans ma vie. Et pour moi, du dimanche soir au vendredi après-midi, c’est une période de temps foutrement longue ! » Il embrassa son nez, mais elle s’éloigna.

Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda Edward.

« Alice est mon amie, Edward. Elle est probablement ma meilleure amie, à présent, et je l’aime. Elle ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit pour me faire du mal intentionnellement. S’il te plaît, ne me fait pas choisir entre vous deux… » Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Edward tira sur la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il jouait.

« Tu dois vraiment m’écouter, Isabella ! Je n’ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas être amie avec elle ! J’aime ma sœur et elle me tuerait si je pensais faire une chose pareille… ce que je ne ferais jamais. J’ai dit que vous ne pourrez pas sortir seules toutes les deux pendant un moment. Vous pouvez sortir avec Jazz et moi ou avec Rosie et Kate. Rappelle-toi, ma chérie, tout est une question de choix. »

Bella croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Pff ! Je vais l’accepter, mais je n’ai pas à l’apprécier, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward gloussa alors qu’elle lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Non, trésor, tu n’es pas obligée d’apprécier la situation. »

Il l’attira dans ses bras, même si elle protestait, et l’embrassa bruyamment.

Bella dissimula un sourire ; elle n’était pas vraiment fâchée avec lui, elle trouvait même que, dans les circonstances, lui et surtout Jasper étaient très raisonnables. Elle lui assena un autre coup de coude pour faire bonne mesure, puis elle bondit loin de lui au moment où il sortait ses mains pour lui chatouiller les côtes.

Ils burent leur chocolat chaud et Edward changea de sujet de conversation.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé la scène de tout à l’heure ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Bella pouffa de rire. « T’étais vachement sexy en proviseur, dis donc ! »

Edward releva brusquement les sourcils et elle rit de plus belle.

« Quoi ? C’est vrai ! Si tu avais été mon professeur à l’école, je ne serais pas restée vierge ! Je me serais jetée sur toi, et toutes les autres filles avec moi ! »

Edward gloussa encore. « Eh bien, si tu avais été dans ma classe, j’aurais passé l’année à bander comme un étalon ! »

Il ricana diaboliquement et elle eut un nouveau fou rire lorsqu’il baissa la voix et chuchota au creux de son oreille, « Ou bien je t’aurais installée sur mes genoux comme je l’ai fait aujourd’hui, et j’aurais fessé ton mignon petit cul. Ensuite je t’aurais penchée sur mon bureau et j’aurais léché ta petite chatte étroite jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre. » Bella laissa échapper un gémissement au son de sa voix.

Elle tremblait, et elle se sentit gonfler de désir et devenir humide. Elle commença à haleter. Ses mamelons étaient durs et ne demandaient qu’à se faire toucher. Elle était prête à jouir et il ne l’avait même pas touchée, si on excluait l’effleurement de sa bouche contre son oreille !

« Ensuite… » L’incita-t-elle à poursuivre.

Il sourit contre sa peau ; il savait combien elle aimait quand il lui parlait de manière cochonne. Sa petite Bella aimait les obscénités ! Ma Fillette est paillarde, songea-t-il en accentuant son sourire avant de continuer. « Ensuite, Fillette, je glisserais ma bite au plus profond de ta minette. Je savourerais chaque parcelle de ta chaleur et de ton humidité. Je m’enfoncerais jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse aller plus loin, puis je me retirerais lentement de ton antre, et là… BAM ! »

Bella sursauta. PUTAIN ! Elle faillit venir en l’entendant prononcer ces derniers mots.

« Je te possèderais de plus belle. Peux-tu presque le sentir ? Moi, en train de te pilonner comme un forcené ? Je bute au fond de ta chatte encore et encore, tandis que tu sens ton foutre s’écouler de toi… hmmm ? Peux-tu presque le sentir, Fillette ? »

« Edward… » Gémit-elle en essayant de se retourner sur lui, mais il la gardait loin de lui en la tenant par les hanches. 

« Qu’y a-t-il, Fillette ? » Railla-t-il de manière provocante.

« Edward… cesse de me taquiner. S’il te plaît, j’ai besoin que tu me baises… » Bella savait qu’elle ressemblait à une enfant geignarde en suppliant Edward de la sorte, mais elle s’en fichait, c’était son tour d’utiliser ses yeux de chiot larmoyant, espérant être assez éloquente.

« Viens ici, petite. » Il l’extirpa du divan et la déposa sur le tapis devant la cheminée. 

Il la dévêtit en prenant son temps, titillant, mordant, grignotant le long de son cou et de ses épaules.

Au moment où Edward atteignit son pantalon de pyjama, Bella n’en pouvait plus, elle était frénétique de se faire toucher de manière plus intime. Elle agrippa ses cheveux dans ses poings.

« Arrête de me torturer, Edward ! Baise-moi. Maintenant, » exigea-t-elle.

Edward éclata de rire, mais bientôt le rire disparut et fut remplacé par les sons d’une Bella très impatiente se faisant baiser consciencieusement par un Edward très enthousiaste. 

ooo

Ce soir-là, Bella et Edward préparèrent le repas ensemble. Edward lui avait remis son collier et lui avait également annoncé que c’est elle qui se chargerait des activités de la soirée, du dîner jusqu’au moment de se mettre au lit.

Bella avait donc décidé qu’Edward cuisinerait avec elle, et ensuite elle avait planifié une activité dans la salle de jeux.

Pendant qu’Edward remuait la soupe en train de mijoter, elle fit un sprint jusqu’à la salle de jeux. Ses yeux brillèrent d’excitation alors qu’elle fouillait rapidement dans les tiroirs et les armoires en quête de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Bella eut peine à se contenir pendant le repas. Edward fut obligé de lui rappeler de manger trois fois avant qu’elle ne prenne quelques cuillerées de soupe et un morceau de baguette française qu’elle avait réchauffée et aromatisée à l’ail et à l’huile d’olive.

« As-tu terminé, Sparky ? » Bella avait le sourire immense d’un chat qui vient d’engloutir un putain de canari et Edward adorait ça. Elle était si bigrement mignonne quand elle s’affairait dans la cuisine. 

« Chérie, s’il te plaît, reste tranquille une minute ! » L’implora-t-il.

« Hein… ah, c’est Maîtresse Chérie pour toi, mon petit Sparky ! » Elle lui fit un clin d’œil en souriant.

« Oh ! Bordel de merde ! J’ai libéré un putain de monstre ! Rappelle-toi, ma petite Maîtresse Chérie, que tu vas redevenir mienne cette nuit à l’heure du dodo ! » Il sourit de toutes ses dents de manière impénitente, et elle fit mine de rejeter ses mots du revers de la main.

« Peu importe… c’est toi qui m’appartiens pour le moment ! Alors arrête de tergiverser et suis-moi ! » Elle attrapa sa main et l’entraîna vers la salle de jeux tandis qu’il grommelait avec bonne humeur.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu t’agenouilles en position jusqu’à ce que je vienne pour toi, » dit-elle en lui faisant un autre clin d’œil avant de redescendre dans leur chambre.

Edward gloussa intérieurement en retirant ses vêtements. Il n’avait pas de problème à la laisser prendre les rênes pour une soirée.

Bella s’empressa de chercher des fringues à porter pour la séance. Elle mit la main sur une jupe courte noire de style ‘gym’ et un haut en satin bleu marine qui s’attachait dans le cou… Il faudrait qu’elle se rappelle de remercier Alice pour sa garde-robe imaginative ! Elle fit une torsade de ses cheveux et les releva en un chignon français, puis elle ramassa une paire de talons aiguilles noirs et retourna à l’étage supérieur.

Elle enfila ses talons hauts une fois qu’elle fut à la porte de la salle de jeux.

Bella soupira à la vue d’Edward nu et à genoux devant elle sur le plancher de la salle de jeux. Sa tête était inclinée et ses mains étaient jointes derrière celle-ci.

« Putain de merde… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle ne portait pas de petite culotte et pouvait sentir combien elle était mouillée. Elle frotta ses cuisses ensemble pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration. 

« Oh mon Sparky, tu es fichtrement beau, » dit-elle d’une voix haletante.

Elle marcha lentement autour de lui et traîna une main sur son épaule.

Lorsqu’elle se retrouva à nouveau devant lui, elle releva son menton du bout de son index.

« Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-elle.

Edward leva lentement les yeux, en profitant pour admirer les superbes jambes de Bella enchâssées dans des bas de soie et montées sur des talons vertigineux, puis en remontant il vit ses seins magnifiques recouverts de satin ! Bordel !

Il était déjà dur comme du marbre avant de la voir, et en plongeant son regard dans celui excité et rempli de luxure de Bella, il sentit sa verge laisser suinter du liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Bella resta plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois, Sparky ? Tu peux répondre. »

« Oui, beaucoup, Maîtresse Chérie, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Ooooh ! On joue au petit futé avec sa Maîtresse, hein ? Eh bien, nous allons devoir remédier à ça. Lève-toi et va te placer sur la croix, s’il te plaît… dos à moi. »

Edward se leva et alla se mettre en position sur la croix.

« Il faut que tu te tiennes après les poutres, » pouffa-t-elle en le voyant remuer des hanches.

Son cul ondula alors qu’il bougeait. Bella mordit ses poings. Oh mon Dieu.

Elle se dépêcha de s’emparer du martinet en fourrure qu’elle avait trouvé dans un des tiroirs.

« Je vais devoir te donner une correction pour ton impertinence, Sparky. Tu vas compter pour moi. »

Edward appuyait son front contre le bois. Il luttait pour ne pas rire. Il pouvait entendre à quel point elle était nerveuse.

Bella demeura immobile pendant un moment, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire ça. Elle était placée trop loin de lui, et le premier coup de fouet qu’elle lança ne l’atteignit pas.

Elle se rapprocha un peu, et cette fois-ci les lanières du martinet frappèrent les fesses d’Edward.

« Un, Maîtresse, » dit-il.

Bella se sourit à elle-même. Ce n’était pas si mal. Elle essaya encore, mais rata sa cible une autre fois, et les lanières balancèrent vers l’arrière, lui faisant lâcher l’instrument en poussant un cri perçant.

Edward se retourna et la regarda, inquiet.

« Bella ? »

« Le fouet a essayé de m’attaquer ! » Grogna-t-elle alors qu’Edward se mettait à rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Au contraire, c’est hilarant, mon Bébé. »

« J’avais tout planifié, aussi ! Maintenant c’est foutu ! » S’offusqua-t-elle en poignardant du regard l’instrument qui traînait au sol.

Edward ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. « Rien n’est perdu, voyons. Regarde, nous pouvons essayer à nouveau dans quelques semaines, mais que dirais-tu que je te donne quelques leçons sur la manipulation des accessoires de la salle de jeux ce soir ? »

Il vint se placer derrière elle et l’attira contre sa poitrine. Il fit courir une main dans son dos et la sentit frissonner à son contact.

« Laisse-moi t’enseigner des trucs ce soir, Bella. Permets-moi de te montrer comment on doit lancer le fouet non pas pour provoquer de la douleur mais bien plutôt pour rehausser les sens et prolonger le plaisir. » Il traçait des cercles avec son pouce autour de sa hanche.

Bella ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine.

« Pour commencer, tu as trop de vêtements sur toi, Poupée. Tu dois pouvoir bouger librement. Laisse-moi t’aider à tout enlever. » Sa voix gronda dans sa poitrine.

Bella ne pouvait pas parler, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Edward prit son temps et détacha d’abord son haut à licou. Il le laissa tomber jusqu’à sa taille.

Bella gémit alors qu’il glissait ses mains autour d’elle et s’emparait de ses seins.

« Le toucher est très important… » Elle poussa une autre plainte.

Il fit vagabonder sa langue dans son cou. « … Et le goût aussi. » Elle gémit de plus belle.

« Il faut prendre le temps… sentir ce qu’on fait… » Ses doigts pincèrent ses mamelons et Bella sentit que ses genoux allaient la trahir.

« Finissons de te dévêtir, trésor… ceci pourrait prendre un certain temps… » Bella ferma les yeux, extatique.

Ses vêtements semblèrent flotter loin d’elle. 

Edward était toujours derrière elle, ses mains enserrant sa taille à présent. Ses doigts tracèrent des motifs sur sa peau.

Bella n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Comment avait-il pu inverser les rôles de la sorte ? Elle ne s’en souciait pas vraiment.

« Penche-toi et ramasse le martinet, Chérie… »

Bella se pencha et sentit l’érection d’Edward presser contre son cul.

Putain de bordellll !

Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait et le lui tendit par-dessus son épaule.

« Non, ceci est ta leçon. » Il mit sa main sur la sienne. « Alors tu vois, tout est dans le mouvement du poignet. Comme ça… » Il donna un petit coup de poignet et fit claquer le fouet.

Bella sursauta légèrement à cause du bruit.

« Est-ce que tu peux le sentir ? Essaye encore… »

Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle devait faire, elle voulait juste l’avoir en elle !

Le martinet claqua.

« Très bien… Qu’aimerais-tu essayer maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Euh, le… le lit. Je veux essayer le lit. » Elle pivota dans ses bras ; ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux qu’elle agrippa fermement.

« Si tu ne me baises pas maintenant, Edward Cullen, je pense que je sais comment je vais utiliser le putain de fouet ! » Elle était sauvage et languissante.

Edward la souleva dans ses bras et la transporta hors de la salle de jeux, vers sa chambre. « Oh, putain de bon Dieu ! Merci, Chérie, je croyais que j’allais exploser ! » Dit-il.

Il entendit Bella rire jusqu’à ce qu’il la dépose sur le lit. « Dis-moi si tu trouves encore ça drôle, Poupée ! » Gronda-t-il en la pénétrant d’une seule poussée.

Elle répondit par un gémissement.

 

À suivre…

 

Oui, j’aurais voulu continuer plus loin, mais au moins c’était vraiment la fin du chapitre.

S’il m’a fallu autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, c’est que ma mère a quitté ce monde ce matin, et j’ai passé la journée à faire et recevoir des appels. 

Donc j’avais la concentration à zéro, forcément. Et je demeure à plus de 700 km de ma famille, alors…

On se retrouve quand même dimanche prochain.

Milk


	49. Chapitre 49

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci infiniment de votre appui à toutes dans ces moments difficiles que je traverse présentement. Vos commentaires et messages personnels ont mis un baume sur la plaie ouverte dans mon cœur, et je vous remercie encore de vous être manifestées en aussi grand nombre. Cette semaine j’ai seulement deux trucs à ajouter : funérailles + compétition de danse = chapitre publié avec du retard. Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 49

 

Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle devait faire, elle voulait juste l’avoir en elle !

Le martinet claqua.

« Très bien… Qu’aimerais-tu essayer maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Euh, le… le lit. Je veux essayer le lit. » Elle pivota dans ses bras ; ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux qu’elle agrippa fermement.

« Si tu ne me baises pas maintenant, Edward Cullen, je pense que je sais comment je vais utiliser le putain de fouet ! » Elle était sauvage et languissante.

Edward la souleva dans ses bras et la transporta hors de la salle de jeux, vers sa chambre. « Oh, putain de bon Dieu ! Merci, Chérie, je croyais que j’allais exploser ! » Dit-il.

Il entendit Bella rire jusqu’à ce qu’il la dépose sur le lit. « Dis-moi si tu trouves encore ça drôle, Poupée ! » Gronda-t-il en la pénétrant d’une seule poussée.

Elle répondit par un gémissement.

ooo

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait dormi comme un loir la nuit précédente. Elle s’étira paresseusement et sentit un bras se serrer autour de son torse et une main masser son sein droit.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Son corps tout entier était ultra sensible et elle se sentait comme un volcan qui pouvait entrer en éruption à tout moment. Elle était allongée sur son flanc et Edward était derrière elle ; elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur résonner contre son dos. Il l’avait attirée dans ses bras au cours de la nuit, et une fois encore sa main enveloppait un de ses seins. Edward avait niché sa tête dans son cou, et l’une de ses jambes était entre les siennes. 

Il y avait très longtemps que Bella n’avait pas éprouvé une telle paix intérieure, alors qu’elle repensait à la veille et à tout ce qui s’était passé. Elle savait que leur relation ne serait pas toujours au beau fixe, sacrebleu, présentement ils passaient déjà la moitié du temps à se disputer ou à être en conflit, mais au moins ils se parlaient, et la décision de Bella d’être toujours honnête avec Edward avait fait une énorme différence.

Elle sentit la main d’Edward la serrer plus étroitement, et l’ongle de son pouce gratta gentiment son mamelon. Elle poussa un gémissement lascif malgré elle, se cambrant contre sa main et ses hanches. 

Edward gloussa dans son cou, puis se mit à l’embrasser et à le mordiller.

« Bon matin, Fillette, » dit-il affectueusement.

Bella sourit et tendit la main pour la faire courir sur ses superbes fesses et ses cuisses d’enfer. 

« Oui, c’est un bon matin en effet, Maître, » répondit-elle.

Ce fut au tour d’Edward de gémir tandis qu’il roulait Bella sur son dos et se positionnait au-dessus d’elle, faisant pleuvoir les baisers sur sa poitrine. Il téta son mamelon tout en pinçant l’autre, et lorsqu’elle agrippa ses cheveux, il rit et se contenta de changer de côté.

« Maître… s’il vous plaît… putain ! » Bella n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était devenue insatiable ! Elle avait l’impression d’être une nymphomane autour de lui. Elle était constamment mouillée et excitée, et les choses qu’elle imaginait faire ou dire à Edward étaient carrément dépravées!

Elle prit la teinte d’une pivoine et détourna instinctivement son visage afin de dissimuler ses pensées honteuses et sa rougeur, mais Edward sentit sa peau devenir chaude et releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. 

« Hé… » Bella se raidit au son de sa voix. Foutue rougeur !

Elle leva la tête pour embrasser son cou, mais il recula et prit son menton dans une de ses mains.

« Isabella ? Parle-moi, » lui intima-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira et rencontra son regard. Les yeux verts d’Edward étaient sombres de luxure et de passion.

« Je suis navrée d’être allumée tout le temps, Maître. On dirait que je n’arrive pas à me contrôler quand vous êtes près de moi. » Elle parlait en toute honnêteté et Edward dut se rappeler de ne pas rire de sa sottise ou l’embarrasser de quelque façon que ce soit. L’admission de Bella était un grand pas pour elle, et ça méritait une récompense.

Il enleva son autre main de son sein et encadra son visage à la place. Il s’assura de garder ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

« Est-ce que tu sais, Isabella, combien ça m’excite que tu désires mon corps de la même façon que j’ai besoin du tien ? J’aime ta sensualité ! Tu es si ouverte, et ton corps réagit authentiquement à mon toucher… et j’adore ça ! »

Bella dévisageait Edward comme si tout à coup une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de l’autre. Elle avait un léger pli entre les yeux et il sentit son cœur fondre.

Aaaww ! Elle ressemblait à un chiot essayant de résoudre un mystère.

« D’accord… » Dit-elle, mais Edward pouvait voir qu’elle ne le croyait pas vraiment ou qu’il y avait autre chose qui trottait dans sa tête.

Il décida de changer de tactique. 

« Allons prendre une douche. Je veux t’emmener petit déjeuner à l’extérieur. » Il lui donna une petite tape sur la hanche, roula loin d’elle, et sortit du lit.

Bella le suivit avec lenteur.

Elle était choquée de l’audace dont elle avait fait preuve la nuit précédente. Elle était en train de changer, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle n’était plus effrayée par son ombre comme avant et elle savait que c’était grâce à Edward. Il la rendait brave.

Elle n’était pas certaine à propos d’aller prendre le petit déjeuner en public, mais c’était très tôt dimanche matin, et elle se rassura en se disant qu’il n’y aurait pas beaucoup de gens dans les environs.

Elle entendit Edward faire couler la douche et l’appeler. Elle se secoua mentalement et s’empressa dans la salle de bain.

Comme elle pénétrait dans la cabine de douche, Edward la fit pivoter de manière à ce qu’elle soit face au mur.

Elle soupira. « Maître ! »

Edward émit un petit rire. « Une autre leçon pour ma Fillette. Si tu te sens chaude et allumée, fais quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. Si je veux te baiser, alors je le ferai. Et tu es tellement chaude en ce moment, Isabella. Ta chatte est humide et se languit d’avoir ma bite en elle, pas vrai ? »

Il saisit la hanche de Bella d’une main et fit courir son autre main sur son cul et son entrejambe. Elle rua ses hanches contre les siennes en sentant ses doigts s’introduire en elle avec facilité.

« Maître… s’il vous plaît ! » Bella eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots avant de le sentir guider sa verge dure comme du marbre dans la chaleur de son sexe.

Tous deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement de contentement en réponse à la sensation grisante qui s’empara d’eux instantanément. Edward voulait prendre son temps, mais le simple fait de sentir ses parois étroites le comprimer et l’inonder de foutre le fit se retirer et la pénétrer avec encore plus de vigueur. Il tendit les bras pour atteindre ses mamelons qu’il pinça entre ses doigts. Il sentit la chatte de Bella se contracter autour de lui alors qu’elle se pressait contre lui.

« C’est ça, Isabella, pousse ta petite minette étroite contre moi… ouais, juste comme ça. Bordel ! » Edward grogna à l’oreille de Bella. « Tu es tellement mouillée et serrée… accroche-toi bien, Fillette, je vais te fourrer en bonne et due forme à présent. »

Bella était prête à jouir. Elle commença à réciter ses mots dans sa tête. Elle savait qu’Edward avait été très tolérant envers elle jusqu’à maintenant au sujet de son contrôle, mais elle voulait lui faire plaisir. 

« Maître, c’est si bon de sentir votre queue en moi ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avec quiconque, » dit-elle en pantelant.

« Tu m’appartiens, Isabella ! Jamais personne ne te touchera sauf moi… Est-ce que c’est clair ? » Il approchait rapidement du point de non-retour. Il tordit son mamelon avec force et la sentit commencer à glisser au bord de l’extase. Son autre main alla trouver son clitoris qu’il frotta avec deux doigts.

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, est-ce que je peux venir ? » Elle était en train de perdre la bataille et Edward était très fier qu’elle ait tenu le coup aussi longtemps. 

« Jouis pour moi, Isabella. Jouis MAINTENANT ! » Il pressa son pouce contre son clitoris et Bella cria en se laissant emporter par son orgasme.

Tandis qu’elle palpitait autour de lui, Edward sentit sa semence se déverser au fond de ses entrailles.

Il se retira d’elle et la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et échangèrent un long baiser passionné et plein d’émotion.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Bella s’adossa au mur de la douche. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et se perdit dans son regard très vert.

« Wow… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui décocha son fameux sourire en coin.

« Ouais… c’était wow. » Il releva un sourcil.

Elle sourit comme une imbécile heureuse et l’écarta de son chemin.

« Maître… vous avez dit que nous allions petit déjeuner à l’extérieur. Mais si nous continuons comme ça, nous ne pourrons même pas être à l’heure pour le lunch ! »

Il gloussa. « Tu as raison, bien entendu. Allons, finissons-en ici. »

La séance de douche se termina en un dégât d’eau dans la salle de bain alors qu’ils s’éclaboussaient comme des gamins, et ils furent obligés de quitter la pièce humide après que l’estomac de Bella ait grogné à répétition. 

Cela la fit rougir et Edward rit de bon cœur. « Putain, Bébé, je ferais mieux de te nourrir avant que ton estomac ne te dévore toute crue ! »

Il tapota le cul de Bella tout en passant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Bella secoua la tête à ses pitreries. Elle le suivit dans le dressing, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. Elle aimait quand Edward était enjoué.

Elle se vêtit d’une paire de leggings gris foncé en tissu épais et d’une mini-jupe noire en laine, qu’elle assortit avec un chandail blanc à manches longues par-dessus lequel elle mit un pull noir avec une encolure en V. 

La température était un peu plus clémente, bien que le ciel soit lourd de nuages de pluie, lesquels allaient éclater plus tard dans la journée.

Bella enfila des bottes noires et sécha ses cheveux, choisissant de les laisser flotter dans son dos. Elle regarda son visage dans le miroir et fut choquée par son reflet. La jeune femme dans le miroir avait les yeux brillants et les joues naturellement roses. Ses lèvres aussi étaient roses, et légèrement gonflées. 

Edward se tenait derrière elle, en train de mettre son blouson de cuir, et en relevant la tête il la vit se contempler dans la glace à l’intérieur de la garde-robe. On aurait dit que l’image que lui renvoyait le miroir la rendait perplexe. Il l’observa alors qu’elle léchait sa lèvre et portait la main à son cou pour tracer les motifs de son collier. 

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Tu es tellement belle, Isabella. » Il approcha et l’entoura de ses bras. Bella soupira et se détendit contre lui.

« Tu sais, on n’est pas trop moches tous les deux ensemble, » dit-il.

Bella éclata de rire et se dégagea de son emprise. Elle passa une écharpe autour de son cou et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Sérieusement ? Vous êtes tellement pitoyable quand vous essayez d’être modeste, M. Cullen ! Pas trop moches ensemble, et quoi encore ? » Elle tenta d’imiter sa voix mais échoua lamentablement et couina lorsqu’il réussit à chatouiller ses côtes.

« Tu sais que tu es superbe ! » Elle sourit dans son cou et il l’étreignit à l’étouffer.

Son estomac choisit cet instant pour grogner une fois de plus, et ils se séparèrent en riant. 

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. « Allez, petite maligne, avant que je n’utilise le battoir sur ton joli postérieur ! »

Bella pouffa de rire, sentant l’émoi dans son bas-ventre à ses mots. « Promesses… promesses… » Grommela-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Edward lui donna une autre tape sur le cul en la guidant hors de la maison.

Il sortit la Volvo du garage et ils se dirigèrent ‘en ville.’

Edward voulait s’assurer que Bella était à l’aise avec l’idée de sortir en public avec son collier.

« Isabella, tu portes mon collier. » Il la regarda furtivement et la vit rouler des yeux en dissimulant son sourire derrière ses cheveux.

« C’est exact, Maître. » Comme si ce n’était pas évident, génie ! Je jure que parfois on dirait qu’il pense que je souffre de problèmes de mémoire à court terme ! 

Edward se retint de soupirer en signe d’impatience. « Ne t’adresse pas à moi comme si j’étais le dernier des idiots. Je veux seulement passer en revue certaines choses que tu dois te rappeler lorsque tu es en public en ma compagnie. Premièrement, tu ne m’appelleras pas ‘Maître.’ En fait tu ne dois pas m’interpeler du tout, sauf si c’est absolument inévitable, et dans ce cas tu dois t’adresser à moi en utilisant mon prénom. Tu resteras près de moi en tout temps. Sois consciente de ton entourage, et souviens-toi que même si tu es libre de parler à qui tu veux, tu dois faire preuve de respect envers moi en tout temps. »

Bella regardait par la fenêtre en mordant sa lèvre. C’est quoi ces conneries ? Je peux l’appeler ‘Edward’ si je dois lui parler ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle savait que ses ‘règles’ n’étaient pas là seulement parce qu’il fallait qu’il y ait des règles. Il se passait quelque chose d’autre. Elle lui lança un coup d’œil rapide et vit qu’il l’observait.

« Qu’est-ce qui trotte dans ta jolie petite tête, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Devait-elle lui poser la question ? Hmm… Oh ! Et puis merde, qu’ai-je à perdre, sinon un peu plus de sensibilité à mes fesses ? »

« Eh bien, euh… je me demandais seulement pourquoi vous avez des règles pour les sorties avec moi en tant que votre soumise ? » Répondit-elle.

Edward sourit. Elle le questionnait toujours et il aimait la voir faire travailler ses méninges.

« Eh bien tu vas découvrir, en discutant avec d’autres soumises, que tu n’as que très peu de règles à suivre quand tu sors en public avec ton Dom, mais là n’est pas la question. La raison est que je suis ton Dom, et donc tu veux me plaire, et avoir ces règles me plaît. Cette réponse te convient-elle ? »

Bella considéra ce qu’il disait, et réalisa que ça avait du sens pour elle. Elle se tourna sur son siège pour lui faire face. « Merci pour cette explication, Maître. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. » Ils échangèrent un sourire et Edward glissa sa main qui reposait sur son genou plus haut sur sa cuisse. Il la pressa gentiment.

« Je sais que ça va bien aller, Isabella. »

Edward engagea la voiture dans un parking et Bella regarda le bâtiment devant elle avec intérêt.

« Café chez Fred ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec une expression moqueuse.

« C’est l’endroit qui sert les crêpes les plus savoureusement délirantes, à part les tiennes, et le meilleur pain perdu au monde ! » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Bella lui retourna son sourire.

« Hum… savoureusement délirantes, hein ? Eh bien, c’est ce que nous allons voir. J’ai une faim de loup, alors je vais pouvoir constater par moi-même si la réputation de cette place n’est pas surfaite, Maître. »

Edward trouva une place de parking près de l’entrée du restaurant et s’empressa de sortir avant qu’il ne se remette à pleuvoir. Il contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Bella.

Elle sortit à son tour et frissonna. Edward fronça les sourcils. « Où est ton manteau, Isabella ? »

« Je n’ai pas vraiment de manteau de saison avec moi. Il faut que je m’en achète un nouveau pour l’hiver, » expliqua-t-elle, et Edward secoua la tête en l’attirant près de lui pour la réchauffer.

« Tu dois commencer à prendre mieux soin de toi, Fillette. » Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne tout en ouvrant la porte de l’établissement.

Bella vit tout de suite que c’était un restaurant très populaire. Il y avait quelques tables dégagées contre le mur qui faisait toute la longueur de la salle, l’autre mur étant fait de fenêtres qui donnaient sur le boulevard Gateway.

Le décor était nettement nautique, comme c’était le cas dans beaucoup d’entreprises de Sausalito. Mais c’était chaleureux et confortable en même temps.

Une serveuse vint les accueillir et Bella vit ses yeux s’agrandir en reconnaissant Edward. Elle devait avoir environ dix-huit ans, et Bella l’entendit respirer plus fort alors que son visage devenait rouge comme une tomate. 

« Bonjour… euh… quoi… où… sont… »

Bella roula des yeux. Putain. De. Vie ! Sérieusement ?

Elle dévisagea l’adolescente, qui devint consciente de son regard perçant et parut subitement sur le point de vomir.

Une femme plus âgée s’approcha d’eux, venant du comptoir. 

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez Fred. Est-ce que c’est seulement pour deux personnes ? » Elle leur fit un grand sourire tout en donnant un coup de coude à l’autre fille, qui à présent était pâle et tremblante, pour l’écarter de son chemin.

« Oui, nous voulons une table pour deux, » répondit Edward en exhibant son sourire en coin, ce qui fit rougir l’hôtesse jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.

OH MON DIEU ! Il ne manque pas de culot ! Est-ce que cette ville entière est remplie de groupies d’Edward Cullen, putain de merde ? 

Bella sentit la main d’Edward pincer subrepticement sa hanche. Elle réalisa qu’elle fustigeait l’hôtesse du regard et qu’elle était raide comme une planche. Elle enjoignit son corps à se relaxer et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Serait-il possible de nous attribuer une table au fond de la salle ? » Demanda calmement Edward.

« Certainement. Il y en a une de libre dans le coin là-bas. »

Ils suivirent la femme qui les installa à une table située à proximité d’une fenêtre qui avait une vue sur la terrasse à l’extérieur.

« Est-ce que ça vous convient ? » S’informa-t-elle.

Edward jugea qu’ils n’allaient pas se faire importuner à outrance.

« Merci, c’est parfait. » Il décocha un autre de ses sourires irrésistibles à l’hôtesse qui déposa les menus sur la table avant de s’éloigner en souriant béatement.

Bella émit un grognement sournois en s’asseyant en face d’Edward.

Elle prit le menu et le regarda sans se donner la peine de le lire.

« En quel honneur, ce grognement ? » Questionna Edward en consultant son propre menu.

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête et sourit. « Vous n’avez vraiment aucune idée ? »

Il tendit le bras en travers de la table et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il traça des petits cercles avec son pouce.

« Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

« M… um, vous éblouissez les gens. Tout le temps. Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel. » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir du fait que parmi toutes les femmes dans le monde qu’il pouvait avoir, il l’avait choisie, elle, ou si elle devait être contrariée que personne ne semble même la voir quand il était avec elle ! 

Elle décida de se détendre et de simplement profiter du temps qu’elle avait avec lui.

Edward la dévisagea. Putain de merde, de quoi parlait-elle ? Se demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que je t’éblouis ? » Bella secoua la tête en signe d’incrédulité alors qu’il lui adressait un sourire en coin pour la déstabiliser. C’est qu’il est vraiment gonflé !

« Souvent, » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

La serveuse revint avec deux verres d’eau.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur Edward.

« Apportez-nous le pain perdu avec des œufs tournés, du bacon, de la saucisse et des pommes de terre rissolées. Ajoutez également du jus de canneberge et du café, » dit-il, souriant sans arrêt à Bella pendant qu’il passait la commande.

« Ce sera pour deux ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward lui sourit furtivement. « Oui, merci. »

La serveuse continua de le fixer.

Bella secoua la tête et grogna encore. « Merci, » dit-elle avec insistance. La serveuse devint cramoisie et s’éloigna enfin.

« Merci d’avoir commandé pour moi, » reprit-elle une fois qu’ils furent seuls.

« C’est toujours un plaisir pour moi, Fillette. »

Elle rougit en voyant ses yeux s’assombrir.

« À quoi pensez-vous, Maî…? » Merde ! C’était difficile de ne pas l’appeler ‘Maître.’ Ça semblait être si naturel.

Edward lui sourit de manière encourageante. 

« Je me disais que j’aimerais te ramener dans mon lit. Je veux retirer tes fringues, pelure par pelure, jusqu’à ce que ton corps ravissant soit nu devant moi, et ensuite de veux en embrasser chaque parcelle, de tes seins délectables à ta petite chatte brûlante… »

Bella sentit une rougeur prendre forme sur son ventre et se propager partout sur son corps. Elle gémit et mordit sa lèvre avant de reculer sur sa chaise et de regarder par la fenêtre. 

Son cœur battait la chamade. Être à proximité d’Edward lui faisait toujours cet effet-là, elle se sentait comme une planète orbitant autour du soleil. C’était encore pire lorsqu’il montait le thermostat et tournait le bouton ‘charme’ au maximum. Car alors elle ne parvenait plus à formuler ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’une seule phrase. Elle éloigna légèrement son siège de la table et vit Edward froncer les sourcils.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Isabella ? » Demanda la Voix, vaguement réprobatrice.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. « La distance aide à gérer l’éblouissement. »

Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent à la remarque délurée de Bella. « Il pourrait y avoir des répercussions à certaines de tes actions… » Dit-il suavement, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir ouvertement. 

Oui, s’il vous plaît ! Je veux en savoir plus au sujet des répercussions… D’accord c’est stupide, ses répercussions impliquent sans doute un fouet et des chaînes… hummm…

Bella sortit de ses réflexions et lui servit son plus beau sourire. « Oh, mais j’espère bien… »

Il émit un rire sombre. Sa chère Fillette était toujours si prompte à fanfaronner lorsqu’elle était en public.

Elle le ramena dans le présent. « Alors, racontez-moi donc comment le tournage progresse. »

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes qui suivirent à parler de son projet. Il la fit rire avec maintes anecdotes et ils discutèrent aussi du tournage de son prochain film, lequel n’allait pas commencer avant la fin du mois de mars.

Bella était extatique d’apprendre qu’il serait près d’elle durant plusieurs mois. Il roula des yeux et dut réfréner ses ardeurs en lui expliquant qu’il aurait une tournée promotionnelle à faire et qu’Alice l’accompagnerait.

Leur nourriture arriva et leur conversation prit une tournure plus désinvolte jusqu’au moment où Edward demanda à Bella si elle avait eu des nouvelles de ses parents récemment. 

Sa mine se renfrogna. Belle façon de ruiner l’ambiance, Sparky ! 

« Si vous voulez savoir si j’ai joué mon rôle de ‘bonne fille’ en leur téléphonant toutes les semaines, alors oui, ‘Papa,’ je l’ai fait ! » Bella fixait son assiette en répondant, mais s’empressa de relever la tête en entendant Edward siffler.

Il se pencha sur la table et la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. « Pas très habile de ta part, Isabella. Je sais que ce sujet te contrarie, mais ce n’est pas une excuse. Tu dois baisser tes défenses, surveiller ce qui sort de ta jolie bouche, et cesser de te comporter comme un enfant polisson ! »

Sa voix ne laissait pas de place à l’argumentation. Bella mordit sa lèvre, et ses cils masquèrent l’éclat de défi qu’elle ressentit à cet instant précis. Elle savait qu’elle devait parvenir à maîtriser son caractère farouchement rebelle dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle inspira profondément et expira lentement.

Edward toucha sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux. « Je m’excuse, » dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il effleura sa lèvre avec son pouce. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était désolée.

« Mange, » répliqua-t-il gentiment.

Bella hocha la tête et ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que la conversation ne retourne à des sujets plus légers.

 

À suivre…

 

Il est encore dimanche ici, pour un petit 90 minutes…

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	50. Chapitre 50

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Encore un weekend très occupé pour moi avec non pas un, mais deux jours de compétition de danse pour ma fille, sans compter que j’ai passé les derniers jours au lit avec un rhume carabiné. Bref, je commence la traduction avec beaucoup de retard, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre sera également posté avec du retard…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et allons de ce pas retrouver Edward et Bella chez Fred.

Bonne lecture. 

 

Chapitre 50

 

« Si vous voulez savoir si j’ai joué mon rôle de ‘bonne fille’ en leur téléphonant toutes les semaines, alors oui, ‘Papa,’ je l’ai fait ! » Bella fixait son assiette en répondant, mais s’empressa de relever la tête en entendant Edward siffler.

Il se pencha sur la table et la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. « Pas très habile de ta part, Isabella. Je sais que ce sujet te contrarie, mais ce n’est pas une excuse. Tu dois baisser tes défenses, surveiller ce qui sort de ta jolie bouche, et cesser de te comporter comme un enfant polisson ! »

Sa voix ne laissait pas de place à l’argumentation. Bella mordit sa lèvre, et ses cils masquèrent l’éclat de défi qu’elle ressentit à cet instant précis. Elle savait qu’elle devait parvenir à maîtriser son caractère farouchement rebelle dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle inspira profondément et expira lentement.

Edward toucha sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux. « Je m’excuse, » dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il effleura sa lèvre avec son pouce. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était désolée.

« Mange, » répliqua-t-il gentiment.

Bella hocha la tête et ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que la conversation ne retourne à des sujets plus légers.

ooo

Bella s’étira et embrassa doucement les lèvres d’Edward alors qu’il se tenait derrière sa chaise.

« Merci, Maître, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward sourit et la serra contre lui. Il regarda par-delà son épaule et vit la serveuse adolescente se retourner prestement et s’éloigner.

« Allons, maintenant nous devons t’acheter un manteau approprié pour la saison, parce que cette température ne va pas lâcher prise de sitôt. »

Il garda Bella dans son giron tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Il tendit l’addition à la serveuse avec l’argent liquide pour payer leur petit déjeuner copieux. 

La femme sourit à Edward et Bella alors qu’ils la remerciaient pour l’excellent repas et pour les avoir laissés manger en toute tranquillité. 

Le sourire sur son visage se fit rayonnant. « Vous faites un beau couple, et ma fille va avoir le cœur brisé quand je vais lui dire que vous n’êtes plus ‘sur le marché.’ »

Bella haleta mais Edward se contenta de la serrer plus étroitement et de faire un clin d’œil à la serveuse. « Eh bien, » il lut le nom sur son badge, « Diana, que puis-je dire ? Par contre, si j’étais toujours libre… » Il remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive et Diana pouffa de rire.

Tu plaisantes ou quoi, là ? Bella fut choquée de ressentir un tel relent de jalousie. Elle s’efforça de le chasser et sourit à Diana. 

« Avec lui, on passe son temps à rigoler… » Elle roula des yeux en le regardant et Edward vit le pincement de jalousie entre ses sourcils.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et coururent vers la voiture.

Ils ne virent pas l’adolescente presser le bouton d’envoie sur son iPhone, ni le paparazzi appuyer sur le déclencheur à travers la fenêtre de son véhicule, content de s’être connecté à Twitter ce matin-là.

Edward manœuvra la voiture hors du parking et se dirigea vers l’arrondissement commercial. Bella protesta, disant qu’ils allaient payer beaucoup plus cher pour un manteau dans le quartier touristique, et qu’elle pourrait tout aussi bien aller chez Wal-Mart au cours de la semaine.

Elle leva vivement les yeux vers Edward quand il lui administra une claque cinglante sur la cuisse.

« Aïe ! » Glapit-elle en frottant sa jambe.

Edward haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard sévère. « Si je veux t’acheter un manteau, une veste ou n’importe quoi, je le ferai et puis c’est tout ! Je suis ton Dom, et ton confort est d’une importance primordiale pour moi. Je n’ai pas à justifier mes actions auprès de toi. Je ne vais pas toujours être aussi patient avec toi, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella vit sa bouche se durcir tandis qu’il luttait pour ne pas se fâcher.

Edward prit une décision. Il se rappela qu’il devait appliquer les règles de manière stricte, sinon elle continuerait de le pousser, et même s’il appréciait le défi, ça devenait diablement fatiguant parfois. 

Bella hocha la tête et s’apprêtait à s’excuser une fois de plus lorsqu’il la coupa. « Je pense que pour ta sécurité, tu ne parleras plus durant le reste de notre sortie. Il semblerait que tu aies besoin de développer ce fameux filtre verbal auquel tu fais souvent référence. Alors je ne veux plus t’entendre émettre un son jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions chez Jazz. C’est compris ? »

Elle acquiesça et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

Edward lui jeta un coup d’œil et vit qu’elle mordait encore sa lèvre et qu’elle tortillait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Il posa sa main libre sur les siennes pour les immobiliser.

« Hé, » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda furtivement. « Comme tu ne peux pas parler en ce moment, si tu es en détresse ou que c’est plus que tu ne peux en supporter, tu peux et tu dois utiliser ton système de mots d’alerte, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête avec circonspection. 

Edward sourit. « Notre mode de vie devient intense, hein ? »

Elle approuva avec enthousiasme et lui sourit en retour. 

« Est-ce qu’on est ‘Vert’, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il en se garant devant une des nombreuses boutiques de la rue Broadway.

Bella lui fit un clin d’œil et il rit. « Tu ne cesseras jamais de m’étonner, mon cœur. »

Il sortit et ouvrit le parapluie pour se protéger du crachin et se dépêcha d’aller ouvrir la portière de Bella. Tandis qu’elle s’extirpait de l’habitacle, Edward se pencha et prit son menton dans sa main.

« Il se peut que tu me fasses chier, il se peut que tu sois frustrée, et il se peut que tu sois punie, mais ne pense jamais que tu me déçois, Isabella. Tu ne me décevras jamais. » Il se pencha et l’embrassa, et fut surpris de la façon dont elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et lui retourna son baiser avec passion.

Une fois encore, le paparazzi passa inaperçu des deux amoureux sous le parapluie.

ooo

Edward avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles lorsqu’ils se rendirent chez Jasper et Alice pour le déjeuner. Bella souriait pour une raison différente. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle de temps en temps, mais elle refusait de le regarder. 

Tout à l’heure dans la boutique, Edward avait, bien entendu, profité pleinement du fait qu’elle n’avait pas la permission de parler ou de protester. 

Il avait choisi un manteau long qui était à la fois conçu pour protéger du froid et de la pluie, couleur crème, qu’il avait déclaré être un élément essentiel à sa garde-robe. Il avait également sélectionné un épais caban pleine longueur pour le boulot, de même qu’un anorak de style plus décontracté qui fit que Bella ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux ; le manteau en question semblait destiné à quelqu’un qui passait ses temps libres à escalader les Rocheuses !

Il était rouge et molletonné, et allait comme un gant à Bella. Edward s’était assuré qu’il n’était pas trop court et qu’il recouvrait ses cuisses. Il avait une capuche et Bella se sentait comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais évidemment elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Edward, aussi avait-elle tenté de se montrer éloquente avec ses yeux.

Il avait ajouté quelques foulards en laine d’agneau et des gants assortis. 

Bella savait qu’Edward s’amusait comme un fou, et elle fit des plans pour le repayer à sa façon, en lui achetant quelques chandails et en allant faire les courses pour remplir son frigo avant son prochain séjour chez lui. Elle fit aussi des plans pour l’emmener dîner à l’extérieur aussitôt que possible.

Ils se garaient dans l’allée lorsqu’Edward prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je veux t’encourager à parler cet après-midi. Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes de dire le fond de ta pensée au cours de la discussion que nous aurons plus tard avec Emmett. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux faire ça pendant que tu portes ton collier ? Si ce n’est pas le cas, dis-le maintenant, parce que si tu le gardes et que tu franchis la ligne, je ne vais pas y aller mollo avec toi. C’est ton choix, Poupée. »

Bella y réfléchit mais demeura silencieuse.

« Tu peux parler, Isabella, » dit Edward avec un sourire caustique.

« Je veux le garder, Maître. J’aimerais l’enlever pendant un petit moment avant que vous ne repartiez, par contre. »

Edward la dévisagea un peu plus longtemps. « D’accord, si tu es certaine… »

« Je le suis, Maître, » répliqua-t-elle avec détermination.

« Okay, alors allons-y. » Il sortit de la voiture et vint aider Bella à en faire autant.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Bella serait tombée à la renverse si Edward ne l’avait pas attrapée au moment où Alice se précipitait sur elle à vive allure.

« Que tu m’as manqué ! » Cria Alice dans son oreille.

« Doucement, là, Tornade ! » Rit Bella en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Alice se désengagea de son étreinte et recula pour les regarder, Edward et elle.

« Vous avez l’air en pleine forme. Être engagés l’un à l’autre vous va très bien à tous les deux. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Edward s’avança pour étreindre sa sœur. « Parfois, j’aurais envie d’un autre genre d’engagement. Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Alice sourit encore plus. « Ça va parfaitement. Et notre couple aussi. Merci pour tout, » dit-elle.

« Allez, ne restez pas là à vous geler dehors ! » Les appela Jasper du pas de la porte.

Les trois autres se dirigèrent à l’intérieur et Alice admira le nouveau manteau de Bella. « Cet anorak te va à ravir, Bella. Où l’as-tu déniché ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Ton frère a décidé, ce matin, que j’avais besoin d’un manteau d’hiver. »

Jasper lui sourit. « Eh bien il te va à merveille. Tu es absolument rayonnante, » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « Tu sembles très heureuse. »

Elle lui retourna son sourire. « Je suis très heureuse. Et toi aussi tu as l’air heureux. »

« Je le suis, » répondit-il simplement.

« Es-tu encore en train d’essayer de me piquer ma nana ? » Grogna Edward en prenant la bière qu’Alice lui tendait.

« Je n’aurais pas besoin d’essayer. » Jasper fit un clin d’œil à Bella et alla rejoindre Edward au salon.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder sous le signe de la taquinerie jusqu’à ce qu’on sonne à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et qu’Emmett et Rosalie viennent les rejoindre.

Bella vit Edward se tendre en dévisageant son frère.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, puis les filles allèrent à la cuisine pour commencer à servir le lunch que la gouvernante d’Alice avait préparé. 

« Ça a l’air délicieux, Ali, » commenta Rosalie.

Alice sourit. « Ouaip, ça demande un gros effort pour mettre tout ça sur un plateau ! »

Edward mit Jasper au courant de la conversation qu’il avait eue la veille avec Bella puis avec Emmett.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les deux frères. « Tu sais qu’elle ne peut pas rester là, Edward. Putain, qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de garder cette merde pour elle ? De ne rien nous dire ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Elle ne voulait pas nous embêter, » marmonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Emmett. « As-tu réussi à découvrir quelque chose ? »

Emmett avait la mine sombre depuis son arrivée. « C’est bien ça le problème… Il n’y a rien sur ce type, » dit-il.

« Rien ? » Siffla Edward.

« Bordel, c’est comme s’il n’existait pas avant il y a deux ans. Son nom est James Hinton. Il a vingt-neuf ans. Il possède une petite entreprise d’import/export. Il vit avec sa copine Victoria Savanna. Elle a vingt-sept ans et bosse dans une compagnie d’assurance. Elle a un dossier pour racolage et conduite en état d’ébriété. Mais elle n’a rien eu au cours des deux dernières années ; elle est irréprochablement clean. Il n’y a rien sur ce mec, James, dans les moteurs de recherche. Il n’est pas dans les registres ; il n’a pas de dossier scolaire ou universitaire – on n’a pas trouvé un putain de truc à son sujet. Et ça, mon vieux, ce n’est pas normal ; ça pue la vermine, si tu veux mon avis, » poursuivit Emmett. « J’ai quelques personnes qui creusent en profondeur, alors nous allons finir par découvrir ce qu’il cache. J’ai vu ce genre de chose avant, et d’habitude, il s’agit de gens qui se sont achetés une nouvelle identité. Bella ne devrait pas les fréquenter. Si tu pouvais la convaincre de déménager maintenant, ce serait super… » Emmett regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Edward.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Bella, Alice et Rosalie qui se tenaient dans l’embrasure. 

Bella était devenue très pâle, et c’est Rose qui ouvrit la bouche. « Qui doit déménager ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Bella quand ils l’entendirent respirer bruyamment. « Moi… Emmett parle de moi, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle le regarda intensément avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. « Tu as dit que nous allions discuter à ce sujet… » Dit-elle d’un ton accusateur.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Alice.

« Alice… » Commença Jasper, mais Bella l’interrompit. 

« Non, Jazz, parlons-en ouvertement, puisque de toute façon Edward vous a presque tous mis au parfum, à ce que je vois. »

Elle se tourna vers Alice et Rosalie et leur raconta brièvement toute l’affaire.

Rosalie fut la première à réagir. « Bella ! Pourquoi bordel ne nous as-tu rien dit ? » S’enquit-elle un peu durement.

Bella perdit son sang froid. « Eh bien tu sais quoi, Rose ? J’ai essayé de gérer ma propre vie pendant les vingt dernières années, mais il semblerait que je sois trop stupide pour y parvenir ! Le fait que je ne puisse pas conduire la meilleure voiture ou vivre dans le meilleur quartier ne veut pas dire que je sois incapable de tenir tête à un couple de pervers ! Jim essaye seulement de me faire peur… ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde resta abasourdi après qu’elle ait explosé de la sorte, et personne ne fit quoi que ce soit pour l’empêcher de quitter la pièce.

Finalement, Alice prit la parole. « Le déjeuner est prêt. Je suggère que nous mangions et reprenions cette conversation plus tard. »

Elle suivit Bella.

Rosalie dévisagea les hommes. « Vous feriez mieux de trouver quelque chose de tangible à propos de ce petit enculé, et de mettre un terme à cette histoire ! Bella n’a pas besoin de cette merde ! »

Et elle se rendit elle aussi dans la salle à manger.

Emmett regarda Edward et Jasper. « Putain de bordel, qu’est-ce qu’on a fait de travers ? » Il secoua la tête et ils allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnes.

« Excusez-moi un moment, » dit Edward avec une lueur dans les yeux que Jasper et Alice reconnurent. 

Edward entra dans la salle à manger à l’instant où Bella s’apprêtait à s’asseoir.

« Viens avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-il en la fixant d’un regard intransigeant.

Bella déglutit et le suivit en vitesse dans la chambre d’invités où elle dormait quand elle restait avec Alice.

« Ferme la porte et viens ici, Isabella. » Edward s’installa sur le bord du lit.

Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait. Merde ! Aussitôt que le mot ‘stupide’ lui avait échappé, elle avait su qu’elle avait commis une grave erreur. Elle avait espéré qu’il ne l’ait pas entendu, mais Edward semblait infaillible.

Bella vint se placer devant lui. Il n’avait pas l’air content.

« Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de l’usage de termes péjoratifs pour parler de toi-même ? » Demanda la Voix.

« D’accord, je suis désolée. J’étais furieuse que vous soyez en train de discuter de moi, et ça m’a échappé. » Elle lécha nerveusement ses lèvres. « Allons, Maître, ils vont nous attendre… » Elle ne voulait pas se faire punir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, n’est-ce pas ?

« Nous pouvons y passer toute la journée, Isabella. Je me FOUS de les faire attendre ou non. Alors, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit qu’il allait se produire si tu faisais usage de termes dépréciatifs à ton sujet ? » Sa voix était dure et exigeante.

Bon sang de merde ! Ça ne va pas bien finir… pour moi.

« Vous avez dit que j’allais recevoir une fessée même si nous n’étions pas seuls, mais… » Geignit-elle.

« Présentement tu te mérites cinq claques, mais si tu continues à te lamenter et à argumenter, je vais simplement en ajouter, alors si ça te chante de remettre mon autorité en question, ne te gêne pas. Sinon, descends tes leggings et ta petite culotte et allonge-toi sur mes genoux ! »

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour éviter de rouspéter et se sentit devenir écarlate en baissant ses jambières et son slip.

Edward pouvait voir qu’elle menait un combat intérieur pour ne pas remettre sa discipline en question. Il réprima un sourire. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de la fesser, mais il savait que s’il laissait une transgression impunie, il le regretterait à long terme. Il fallait qu’Isabella apprenne qu’il était homme de parole.

Elle s’allongea avec hésitation sur ses genoux. Edward ne perdit pas une seconde et abattit cinq claques en rapide succession sur ses fesses. Bella bougea pour se relever, mais il la garda sur lui un peu plus longtemps pour masser la région de son cul qu’il venait de frapper et qui était toute rose à présent.

Il l’aida à se relever et elle lui tourna le dos pour remonter son sous-vêtement et ses leggings. Elle s’empressa à la salle de bain attenante et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n’avait pas pleuré, mais elle pouvait voir les larmes d’inconfort scintiller dans ses yeux. Elle se lava le visage en vitesse et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Edward l’attendait lorsqu’elle sortit. Elle le regarda en mordant sa lèvre.

Il prit sa main et l’attira vers lui de manière à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque.

« Je ferai tout ce que je dois faire pour te garder en sécurité, heureuse et bien portante. Si cela signifie que je dois te punir pour jouer ce rôle, je le ferai. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. Je m’excuse, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne pour aller retrouver les autres qui étaient retournés attendre au salon. Bella se sentit rougir quand Alice lui lança un regard compatissant. Rosalie se dirigea vers elle et prit son bras sous le sien.

« Allons manger, tout le monde ; mon adolescent en pleine croissance va dévorer la table bientôt si on ne le nourrit pas ! » Déclara-t-elle, et Emmett grogna avec bonhomie.

« Merci d’avoir dévié le sujet, » murmura Bella à Rose.

Rosalie pressa son bras. « Petite B, dans cette famille, nous les filles on se serre les coudes. » Elle fit un clin d’œil tandis que tous les convives prenaient place à la table.

ooo

Alice fut bavarde comme une pie durant le repas. Edward avait dit à Bella que Jasper lui avait interdit de parler à partir de vendredi soir après la cérémonie d’engagement, et il l’avait prévenue qu’elle allait vouloir se rattraper pour ce silence forcé de plus de vingt-quatre heures.

« Alors, Bella, est-ce qu’Edward t’a dit que nous nous envolons pour L.A. vendredi ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

Bella acquiesça. « Ouais, il va falloir réserver nos billets… » Commença-t-elle, mais Jasper la stoppa en secouant la tête.

« Quoi, Jazz ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de réserver quoi que ce soit. Un avion va vous attendre à San Francisco, » dit-il posément.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Jazz, » gloussa Bella. « Un avion au complet nolisé juste pour nous ! » Elle pouffa de rire et regarda Alice.

Cette dernière ne rigolait pas. S’il te plaît, dis-moi qu’il plaisante ! Bordel ! Garde le sourire et mange… garde le sourire et mange… sourire et manger récita Bella dans sa tête.

Elle essaya d’avoir l’air nonchalant. Elle n’allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point elle était hors de son élément. Elle garda la tête baissée et mangea, même si elle n’aurait jamais pu dire à quiconque ce qu’elle mettait dans sa bouche.

Edward l’observait. Il voyait ses méninges faire du temps supplémentaire. Encore une fois elle réfléchissait trop. Il soupira et se contenta de sourire à Jasper. Il secoua la tête en voyant l’expression soucieuse de celui-ci.

Emmett interrompit la conversation. « Est-ce que M’man vous a déjà glissé un mot au sujet de Thanksgiving, les gars ? Est-ce que Jazz et toi allez pouvoir vous libérer ? »

« Ouais, Seth nous a promis cinq jours de congé si nous continuons le tournage à ce rythme-là. Nous sommes légèrement en avance sur le calendrier de production. »

« Hé, est-ce que je n’ai pas lu quelque part que c’est Carol Kane qui a remplacé au pied levé ta partenaire initiale dans les scènes romantiques ? » Demanda Rosalie avant de regarder tout le monde avec étonnement quand Alice laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette avec fracas.

Edward secouait maintenant la tête à son intention. « Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Cette famille et ses foutus secrets ! Edward, nous savons tous que c’est elle qui a fait joujou avec toi la première, alors pourquoi toute ces cachoteries ? » Elle dévisagea Jasper. « Ah, s’te plaît, ne me dis pas … qu’elle a fait joujou avec toi aussi ? Oh c’est trop fort ! »

Emmett éclata de rire. « Alors, petit frère, à quand les scènes d’amour ? »

Bella leva les yeux en entendant la question d’Emmett. Elle fixa intensément Edward. Des scènes d’amour ? Quelles putains de scènes d’amour ? Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il pas parlé de scènes d’amour ? Va-t-il sérieusement tourner des scènes d’amour avec cette femme qui a fait du mal à son meilleur ami ? Attends qu’on rentre à la maison, peut-être que je devrais utiliser le martinet sur son cul ! Ça serait une belle occasion de me pratiquer.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alice le fustigeait du regard comme s’il était responsable de la tournure de la conversation, et Bella semblait sur le point de l’égorger avec son couteau à beurre.

« Cette semaine, en fait, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des scènes d’amour… c’est seulement un petit segment avec les deux personnages au plumard, et puis quelques baisers… » Il haussa les épaules. « Et c’est à peu près tout. »

Jasper lui souriait de toutes ses dents, trop heureux de ne pas être au centre de la fournaise pour changer.

Emmett remua ses sourcils. « Alors, est-ce que tu as hâte de tourner ces scènes ? » 

Edward lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Son frère ne réalisait-il pas que l’atmosphère dans la pièce était tendue à l’extrême ?

« Aïe ! Bordel de merde ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? » Rosalie lui fit de gros yeux avant de se tourner vers Bella.

Emmett aussi regarda en direction de Bella. « Quoi ? Oh, c’est pas vrai ! Bella, s’te plaît, dis à ces connards que tu t’en fiches ! Tu ne te sens pas menacée par cette vieille sorcière, hein ? Ce garçon est si pathétiquement amoureux de toi que sa vue en est affectée ! » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Ça va, Em. C’est un travail, pas vrai ? J’ai un travail moi aussi, alors je n’en fais pas toute une affaire. » Elle haussa les épaules et adressa un petit sourire à Edward.

ooo

Après la conversation singulière pendant le déjeuner, tout le monde se réunit dans la salle de détente pour écouter de la musique, et les garçons mirent les filles au défi de les battre à un jeu de charades. Le temps fila à la vitesse de l’éclair, comme c’est souvent le cas quand on a du plaisir entre amis.

C’est au milieu de rires et de plaisanteries qu’Edward tira Bella hors du sofa. Il était presque 17h et il voulait passer du temps seul à seul avec elle avant de repartir. 

La voiture allait passer les prendre à 21h, Jasper et lui. Bella dormirait chez Edward et se rendrait directement au boulot le lendemain matin.

Elle garda la main d’Edward dans la sienne pendant tout le trajet du retour, s’assurant qu’ils restent connectés aussi longtemps que possible. Ils détestaient tous les deux ce moment du weekend, car se dire au revoir était difficile autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Soudainement c’était comme si le temps était trop court et passait trop vite. Le jeune couple était conscient que ça allait être encore plus difficile après ce weekend maintenant que Bella s’était engagée ouvertement envers Edward en tant que sa soumise, et que lui-même s’était déclaré son Dominant.

Alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la maison, Edward arrêta Bella qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-il en la conduisant à l’étage, tenant toujours sa main.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d’Edward et il alla s’asseoir dans un des énormes fauteuils dans le coin boudoir de la pièce. Bella s’approcha lentement de lui, et une fois qu’elle fut à sa portée, il l’attira à lui pour qu’elle s’installe sur ses genoux, de travers. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour augmenter le frottement.

« Relève tes cheveux, » dit-il, et tandis qu’elle les repoussait sur son épaule, il détacha le collier et le déposa sur la table d’appoint.

Bella passa ses bras autour des épaules d’Edward. Elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa doucement. Elle gémit et l’attira plus près alors qu’elle glissait sa langue dans sa bouche.

Edward émit un gémissement et ses mains se serrèrent sur les hanches de Bella. Il la repoussa légèrement.

Elle le regarda et fit la moue. « Edwaaaard, plus de bavardage, de grâce ! Vous les Cullens, vous vouez un culte à la discussion ! Vous parlez tout le temps… et à propos de tout ! S’il te plaît, est-ce qu’on peut juste… baiser ? » Elle chuchota les derniers mots au creux de son oreille.

La seconde suivante elle était allongée sur la moquette et Edward tirait sa jupe et ses leggings vers le bas, mais sans les lui enlever. 

Il avait atteint sa limite ! Il la voulait sauvagement ! Il fallait qu’il soit en elle. Maintenant !

Il tâtonna après sa ceinture et son jeans. Dieu merci il ne portait rien en dessous. D’une main il agrippa sa verge et la guida dans la chatte humide de Bella.

Il la regarda dans les yeux tandis qu’il la pénétrait avec lenteur. Elle était pantelante d’anticipation, mais il ne lui donna pas ce qu’elle désirait… tout de suite.

« Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna Edward. « Regarde-moi pendant que j’enfonce ma bite en toi. J’ai voulu y être depuis que nous avons pris notre douche, mais parfois l’attente rend la chose tellement meilleure ! Sens ce que tu me fais. Peux-tu me sentir à l’intérieur de ta petite minette si étroite ? Peux-tu sentir tes jus s’écouler et enrober ma queue ? Tu es tellement chaude et serrée, Bébé. Putain que je t’aime. » La voix d’Edward à elle seule pourrait faire jouir Bella et elle se tortillait d’impatience, essayant de le faire bouger.

« Baise-moi, s’il te plaît ! » Grogna-t-elle, et Edward la pilonna sans retenue.

« PUTAIN ! Edward… plus fort, baise-moi plus fort ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Edward se retira d’elle. « Enlève tes vêtements et va appuyer ton cul sur le bord du fauteuil juste là, Bella, » ordonna-t-il en envoyant valser sa chemise et ses chaussettes.

Bella s’empressa d’ôter son pull, son chandail et son soutien gorge et d’enlever ses bottes afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de ses jambières, sa petite culotte et sa jupe.

Edward saisit ses hanches et la fit pivoter. « Mets-toi sur les coudes et les genoux sur le coussin de la chaise, MAINTENANT ! Je vais te foutre tellement vite et vigoureusement que tu vas le sentir pendant des jours. Ça va te démanger de ravoir ma bite en toi tous les jours jusqu’à vendredi, » dit-il en l’entraînant vers la partie du fauteuil sur laquelle il voulait la voir prendre position. 

Une fois que Bella fut installée, elle tourna la tête et le dévisagea. « Cesse de parler et passe à l’action, Sparky ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

Edward poussa un juron en entourant son estomac d’un bras pour la tirer rudement contre ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir son érection palpiter contre ses fesses et ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner un peu en se frottant contre lui.

Elle sentit une violente claque sur son postérieur et rua vers l’avant. « Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle à moitié. La douleur cuisante la fit mouiller encore davantage.

Edward la garda contre lui quelques secondes, et ensuite il s’enfonça dans ses entrailles.

Ils grognèrent ensemble lorsqu’il se retira et buta encore plus loin.

« Dis-moi, Isabella… dis-moi ! À qui appartiens-tu ? » Interrogea-t-il en guidant ses hanches pour les ramener contre lui.

Quand elle suivit son mouvement, il lâcha son estomac et laissa sa main errer entre ses jambes. Il pinça son clitoris entre ses doigts, amenant Bella à jurer et ruer contre son pénis avec plus de force.

« Dis-moi ! »

« Bordel d’enfer, Edward ! À toi ! Tu es mon amour ! Tu es mon Maître ! Il n’y a personne d’autre que toi ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu’il frottait son clitoris avant de lui infliger une petite torsion.

Bella sentit l’émoi dans son ventre prendre de l’expansion, et les parois de son vagin se contracter autour de lui. À ce moment-là, Edward tendit le bras vers le haut et pinça son mamelon, et elle éclata de volupté en criant son nom.

Aussitôt qu’il la sentit venir, Edward déversa son sperme chaud dans sa chatte.

Ils étaient haletants et en sueur. Edward se retira pour de bon et Bella gémit à la sensation de vide qui s’ensuivit.

Il la redressa et la serra contre lui alors que tous deux s’agenouillaient par terre.

« Je t’aime, Bella Swan. S’il te plaît, ne l’oublie jamais, » dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Il l’embrassa lentement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis il déplaça ses lèvres sur sa pommette, remontant jusqu’à sa tempe. Il satura ses poumons de son odeur. « Tu sens délicieusement bon, les fruits et les fleurs, le sucre et les épices ! » Railla-t-il en inondant son cou de petits baisers et faisant mine de la grignoter.

Bella ne pouvait plus penser de façon cohérente. Elle était perdue dans un monde de sensations. Son cœur était comblé. Elle se sentait… parfaitement heureuse. Ces quelques mots avaient une consonance étrange dans son esprit. Elle n’y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. 

Contentement. Satisfaction. Bonheur. Plaisir. Gratification. Simplicité.

« Je t’aime, Edward. Tu me rends parfaitement heureuse, » dit-elle en souriant, sentant les lèvres de son amant se refermer sur le point sensible derrière son oreille.

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. » Elle attira sa tête contre sa poitrine pendant qu’il suçait son cou. Il savait qu’il laissait une marque, mais il s’en foutait. Il voulait que les autres hommes voient sa marque. Elle est à moi, bande d’enculés ! Songea-t-il.

« Allons prendre un bain, » suggéra-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain gigantesque attenante à la chambre. Il fit couler l’eau et ajouta des sels de bain à la lavande.

Bella se fit un chignon. Edward l’aida à s’installer dans le bain et la suivit de près. Comme il s’immergeait dans l’eau savonneuse, Bella décida de se placer face à lui et elle s’installa devant lui, les jambes croisées. 

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait durant la fin de semaine, Edward. Merci pour ta patience et pour les cadeaux. » Elle l’embrassa pendant qu’il était encore à sa portée.

Edward se plongea complètement dans l’eau et attira Bella pour qu’elle s’étende sur lui.

« Merci d’avoir accepté mon collier et de me rendre si heureux, Fillette. » Il sourit en balayant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

« Alors à propos de cette semaine… » Il savait qu’ils devaient aborder le sujet avant son départ. « Je veux que tu sois extra prudente. Je veux que tu sois consciente de ton environnement et des gens autour de toi. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Eh bien, tant qu’Emmett ne nous revient pas avec une raison satisfaisante qui expliquerait pourquoi il n’y a pas d’information sur James Hinton, je veux simplement que tu fasses attention. S’il te plaît, ne prends aucune chance lorsque tu seras à ton appartement. Quand tu quitteras ton logement pour aller travailler et rentreras chez toi, assure-toi que les portes et les fenêtres sont sécurisées. Si quelque chose, n’importe quoi, te semble anormal, appelle Emmett immédiatement. Feras-tu ça pour moi ? »

Bella voyait bien que ce sujet le rendait anxieux et elle savait qu’il était véritablement inquiet pour sa sécurité, et qu’il n’essayait pas seulement de la contrôler.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je promets de ne prendre aucun risques, » dit-elle doucement en se perdant dans ses yeux verts.

Il se détendit contre elle. « Merci, Chérie. »

Bella sourit. « Hum, bientôt ça va être à nouveau Maîtresse Chérie pour toi, Sparky ! »

Edward se mit à rire et l’étreignit contre lui. « Est-ce que je t’ai dit combien ta petite démonstration m’avait allumé, ‘Maîtresse’ ? C’était, bien sûr, avant que tu ne te fasses attaquer par le martinet ! »

Bella prétendit lui lancer un regard noir. « Il m’a vraiment attaquée, je te dis ! Attends, et tu verras que je vais te surprendre ! Je vais prendre quelques leçons. »

Elle lui sourit avec suffisance. Cette fois c’est Edward qui fit mine d’être outré. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas prendre de leçon avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi, Fillette, ou bien tu sentiras ce que cet accessoire peut faire, et ce ne sera pas celui en fourrure non plus ! » 

Bella frissonna sous l’intensité de son regard.

« D’accord, » dit-elle prestement.

Edward se détendit et s’adossa contre la paroi de la baignoire.

« Vas-tu pouvoir te libérer de ton travail pour célébrer Thanksgiving ? » S’enquit-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Je vais devoir demander à Mona le protocole en ce qui concerne les jours de congé. Je ne peux pas vraiment espérer avoir droit à des congés. Je viens seulement de commencer dans cette galerie. » 

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Je veux passer du temps avec toi, Poupée. Si tu ne peux pas obtenir de congé, alors nous resterons ici, c’est tout. »

« Non ! Tu dois aller chez tes parents pour la Thanksgiving. Ta mère sera dévastée si tu n’y vas pas. Attendons de voir ce que dira Mona. »

Edward l’embrassa encore ; il ne voulait pas la quitter sur une note amère. « D’accord, mon amour. »

Ils se lavèrent et sortirent du bain.

Bella enfila son nouveau pyjama avec ses pantoufles moelleuses et une robe de nuit bleue assortie qu’Edward venait de lui offrir juste après qu’elle soit sortie de la salle de bain. 

Edward se vêtit d’un jeans noir et d’un chandail à manches longues par-dessus lequel il enfila une chemise noire. Il prépara son sac de voyage et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. 

Bella avait demandé qu’il lui remette son collier, mais il avait fait remarquer qu’il le lui rendrait le vendredi suivant.

Elle cuisina un dîner rapide fait de bâtonnets de fromage fondu et de soupe au poulet et nouilles.

Ils s’assirent sur le sofa et mangèrent en regardant la télévision.

Lorsque Bella eut terminé, elle sentit le besoin de poser la question qui la chiffonnait depuis l’après-midi.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? » Elle le regarda à travers ses longs cils.

« Bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, ces scènes d’amour avec Carol Kane, euh… est-ce qu’elles sont… intenses ? » Elle essaya de garder un ton neutre mais Edward entendit l’anxiété dans sa voix.

Il déposa son assiette et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. « Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. »

Bella leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, et il vit le scintillement de ses larmes sur le point de couler.

« Bella, mon cœur ! Je t’en prie, ne t’angoisse pas avec ça. C’est mon job. C’est seulement un job. Carol Kane est juste une collègue actrice qui fait son boulot elle aussi. C’est une professionnelle. Elle ne franchira pas la ligne. Il y a environ 50 personnes sur le plateau en tout temps, sauf quand les acteurs doivent être intimes et que ne demeure que l’essentiel de l’équipe technique sur le plateau. Ce n’est pas le cas ici ! Nous n’allons pas nous déshabiller. »

Il l’observa attentivement. 

« La scène de lit est chorégraphiée et filmée de manière à donner l’impression que nous n’avons pas de vêtements, mais en réalité Carol et moi avons des doublures qui prennent notre place quand on voit un bout de peau nue. J’ai une clause dans mon contrat qui stipule que je ne me montre pas nu devant la caméra. »

Bella l’écoutait sagement, et quand il mentionna la clause de non-nudité, ses yeux s’agrandirent.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle d’une voix haut perchée.

Edward sourit. « Oh ouais, Poupée. Personne ne peut voir mes bijoux sauf toi. »

Bella lui rendit son sourire et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Elle fit pleuvoir des baisers bruyants sur ses joues.

« Merci, » baiser, « je vous aime, » baiser, « mes bijoux, » baiser, baiser.

Edward passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira plus près. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, que je t’aime. »

Ils passèrent de longues minutes les yeux plongés dans ceux de l’autre.

Ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, ce qui fit grogner Edward.

« Foutu bordel, » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Bella le serra plus fort momentanément avant de se désengager de lui.

« Allons, Sparky, » dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

Edward était toujours grognon lorsqu’ils rejoignirent Jasper et Alice dans la cuisine.

La tenue de Bella fit sourire Jasper.

« Soirée pyjama ? » Railla-t-il.

Bella sourit en levant la tête vers Edward alors qu’elle se remémorait leur journée précédente.

« Quelque chose du genre, » répondit-elle.

Edward l’étreignit à l’étouffer en inspirant profondément dans son cou.

« Sois prudente, Bébé, » murmura-t-il.

« Promis, Edward. Fais attention à toi cette semaine, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il l’embrassa profondément et ensuite décida de quitter les lieux au plus vite avant de changer d’idée et de la kidnapper.

Jasper et Alice se dirent au revoir et les deux filles regardèrent la voiture disparaître de l’autre côté du portail.

Bella prépara du chocolat chaud pour se garder occupée pendant qu’Alice montait se changer.

Elles n’en avaient pas discuté, mais c’était comme si un rituel implicite s’était instauré avec Alice qui venait passer la nuit avec Bella le soir que leurs compagnons repartaient.

Alice raconta son weekend à Bella sans omettre sa terrible dispute avec Jasper. Elle n’alla pas jusqu’à lui donner les détails au sujet de leur session dans la salle de jeux et la séance de réconciliation qui avait suivi, mais Bella fut ravie de savoir qu’ils étaient revenus en bons termes.

Puis ce fut au tour de Bella de se confier à Alice. Elle lui raconta ce qui était arrivé et la révélation qu’elle avait eue en étant obligée de recopier ses mots. Elle lui relata la réaction d’Edward quand elle lui avait dévoilé les manigances de Jim, et Alice y alla de sa petite réprimande elle aussi pendant quelques minutes. 

Elle finit par se taire pour laisser Bella parler. Elle paraissait songeuse.

« À quoi penses-tu, Ali ? »

« Je veux te poser une question, et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi et avec toi-même. Alors réfléchis bien avant de me répondre. »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Quand Edward va te demander d’emménager ici avec lui… » Alice leva la main pour empêcher Bella de protester. « … Quand il va te demander d’emménager avec lui, que vas-tu lui dire ? »

Bella la dévisagea et mordit sa lèvre.

« Ali… je ne… »

Alice l’interrompit. « Quelle est la première réponse qui te passe par la tête ? »

« Oui, » marmotta Bella.

« Oui ? » Couina Alice.

« OUI ! » Hurla Bella, et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en s’étreignant.

« Nous allons être voisines, » commenta Alice.

Bella pouffa de rire et soupira. « Et deux catastrophes naturelles, Tornade et Tsunami. »

« Tornade et Tsunami, » répéta Alice en écho.

Bella changea de sujet et raconta à Alice sa courte expérience en tant que Domme durant le weekend. Alice trouva l’anecdote extrêmement drôle. Bella fit la moue.

« Quelle amie tu fais, dis donc ! »

Alice lui sourit. « Tu sais, tu peux prendre des leçons… »

Bella hoqueta. « Oh non ! Pas cette fois-ci, Mary Alice Cullen ! Toi et moi avons le don pour nous mettre dans de beaux draps ensemble, et mes fesses ne peuvent plus en prendre davantage ! »

Alice rit de plus belle. « Je sais, et je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Avant de te connaître, Jazz n’avait jamais - enfin presque jamais – eu besoin de me discipliner, et maintenant c’est à toutes les semaines ! Non, je pensais plutôt à Kate qui sait comment utiliser tous les accessoires ; elle pourrait te donner des idées si tu veux. Souviens-toi que Garrett et elle sont tes mentors, et je suis certaine que Garrett lui a donné des leçons. Tu devrais lui demander. »

Bella regarda Alice avec intérêt. « Tornade, parfois tu me fais vraiment peur. Tes idées sont toujours tellement brillantes. Je vais l’appeler demain. »

ooo

Bella quitta la maison pour aller au boulot très tôt le matin suivant. Edward l’avait appelée quand il avait atterri à Los Angeles et elle avait l’esprit en paix. Elle était ravie d’avoir un manteau de saison. Il pleuvait encore, et elle portait un tailleur-pantalon noir et une blouse en soie couleur crème. Elle était bien au chaud avec sa nouvelle écharpe et ses gants. 

Elle travailla toute la semaine avec Mona à changer les tableaux exposés dans la galerie, et elle était toujours exténuée quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir. Elle ne vit pas l’ombre de Jim ou Vicky avant mercredi soir. Elle était en train de vérifier le courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres dans le hall d’entrée lorsque Vicky descendit l’escalier. Bella la salua brièvement et elles échangèrent quelques paroles de politesse, mais sans plus.

Bella apprit que Jim était en dehors de la ville encore une fois et qu’il serait de retour seulement la semaine suivante. Vicky l’invita encore au nouveau club, mais elle refusa, mentionnant qu’elle travaillait tard tous les jeudis soirs. 

Elle s’assura de parler de cette rencontre à Edward quand il lui téléphona, pour qu’il sache qu’elle était toujours ouverte et honnête avec lui. Il était également heureux qu’elle ait appelé Rosalie, Alice ou Emmett tous les jours afin qu’ils constatent qu’elle ne prenait pas sa sécurité à la légère.

Bella se prépara pour aller travailler jeudi et choisit de porter une jupe crayon noire courte avec un chemisier blanc en crêpe et un long cardigan noir en dentelle. Elle savait qu’elle serait debout longtemps ce jour-là, alors elle enfila un collant et ses bottes noires.

Elle était occupée à discuter avec Jane, l’artiste dont les œuvres étaient à l’honneur pendant la soirée, lorsqu’elle se sentit observée. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Riley appuyé contre le mur. Comme toutes les autres femmes, Bella appréciait les hommes séduisants, et Riley était certainement un homme séduisant.

Il portait une veste et des bottes de motard noires, de même qu’un Levi’s délavé. Ses lunettes d’aviateur étaient perchées au sommet de son crâne. Il arborait un tee-shirt des Grateful Dead qui avait connu des jours meilleurs mais qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et sourit. Bella acquiesça rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur l’artiste avec qui elle parlait.

Jane lui sourit. « Voilà qui s’appelle du bonbon pour les yeux. Petit ami ? »

Bella se mit à rire. « C’est mon patron. »

« Il ne te regarde pas comme un patron regarde une employée, » répliqua Jane d’un air entendu.

Bella secoua la tête en continuant de sourire. « Je suis déjà prise, et très heureuse dans ma relation, merci. Je pense que Riley est un baratineur compulsif. Je peux te le présenter si tu veux ? »

Jane était une petite blonde qui faisait de l’art à partir de tuyaux de plomberie recyclés. Sa taille démentait sa force, et son travail d’artiste était intriguant. 

« Ça me ferait très plaisir, » dit-elle en se retournant pour sourire à Riley.

L’exposition connut beaucoup de succès, et les présentations entre Jane et Riley semblaient avoir été une bonne affaire aussi puisque tous les deux passèrent une partie de la soirée ensemble.

Au moment où les portes allaient fermer pour la soirée, Mona remarqua quelques photographes à l’extérieur de la galerie. Riley était une personnalité dont les magazines à potins aimaient parler, mais il ne passait pas son temps à se faire suivre par les paparazzi. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de quoi il retournait.

Riley alla à l’extérieur et échangea quelques mots avec un des photographes qu’il connaissait. Bella le vit se tourner vers elle et lui lancer un regard aigu.

Elle sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac en le voyant relever un sourcil et secouer la tête. Il revint à l’intérieur et lui demanda, ainsi qu’à Mona, de le suivre dans le bureau.

Le service de traiteur finit de ranger et quitta les lieux.

Bella sortit instinctivement son portable de son sac en montant l’escalier. 

Elle avait manqué dix-neuf appels.

Douze de la part d’Edward ! Cinq d’Alice ! Et deux d’Emmett !

Un sentiment de terreur s’empara d’elle tandis qu’elle pénétrait dans le bureau.

Riley et Mona avaient les yeux rivés sur l’écran de l’ordinateur qui trônait sur la table de travail de celle-ci. Mona releva la tête et la détailla comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Riley avait l’air pensif.

Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres pendant de longues minutes, tandis que la tension dans la pièce ne cessait d’augmenter.

Mona finit par s’éclaircir la gorge. « Euh, Bella ? Ton petit ami… s’agit-il d’Edward Cullen ? »

MA. VIE. EST. FOUTUE ! 

 

À suivre…

 

Ça y est, le chat est sorti du sac !

J’espère que l’attente pour ce chapitre en a valu la peine… 

Tant qu’à publier avec du retard, autant poster un plus gros chapitre, qu’en pensez-vous ?

On se retrouve quand même dimanche prochain.

Milk


	51. Chapitre 51

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Alors voilà, au dernier chapitre le chat est enfin sorti du sac, et donc maintenant tout le monde va savoir qu’Edward Cullen n’est plus célibataire. À moins que…

Bonne lecture

 

Chapitre 51

 

Riley alla à l’extérieur et échangea quelques mots avec un des photographes qu’il connaissait. Bella le vit se tourner vers elle et lui lancer un regard aigu.

Elle sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac en le voyant relever un sourcil et secouer la tête. Il revint à l’intérieur et lui demanda, ainsi qu’à Mona, de le suivre dans le bureau.

Le service de traiteur finit de ranger et quitta les lieux.

Bella sortit instinctivement son portable de son sac en montant l’escalier. 

Elle avait manqué dix-neuf appels.

Douze de la part d’Edward ! Cinq d’Alice ! Et deux d’Emmett !

Un sentiment de terreur s’empara d’elle tandis qu’elle pénétrait dans le bureau.

Riley et Mona avaient les yeux rivés sur l’écran de l’ordinateur qui trônait sur la table de travail de celle-ci. Mona releva la tête et la détailla comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Riley avait l’air pensif.

Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres pendant de longues minutes, tandis que la tension dans la pièce ne cessait d’augmenter.

Mona finit par s’éclaircir la gorge. « Euh, Bella ? Ton petit ami… s’agit-il d’Edward Cullen ? »

MA. VIE. EST. FOUTUE ! 

« P-pardon ? » Bella se sentit défaillir. Ça va mal ! Ça va vraiment très mal !

« Assieds-toi, Bella, tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette, » lui dit Mona avec une expression difficile à cerner, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son employée.

Bella s’effondra dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau sans vraiment voir ce qu’elle faisait.

Ce fut au tour de Riley de se racler la gorge. « Ton visage est assez éloquent. Quand je suis allé à l’extérieur demander aux photographes ce qu’ils faisaient là, un des gars avec qui j’entretiens des liens amicaux m’a informé qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour moi, mais plutôt pour toi. Apparemment ton secret a été éventé. » Il releva un sourcil.

Bella sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et courut à la petite salle de bain adjacente au bureau de Mona. 

Elle y parvint juste à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Elle demeura assise à même le sol pendant un moment, en sueur, la tête appuyée contre la cuvette.

Mon secret a été éventé ? Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu’ils savent ce que nous sommes, Edward et moi ? Ai-je ruiné sa carrière ? Sa vie ?

Ses pensées embrouillées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Qu’avait-elle fait ?

Son téléphone vibra alors qu’elle rinçait sa bouche. Elle y répondit d’une main tremblante.

« Ou-oui ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bella ? »

« Edward… » Elle ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix. Elle sentit les larmes monter à la surface et couler le long de ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J’ai tenté de te joindre à maintes reprises… Chérie parle-moi, s’il te plaît. » Elle pouvait entendre la panique et l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« J-je ne suis pas s-s-sûre. Que s’est-il passé ? Comment… Je veux dire, nous avons eu une exposition, et nous étions en train de fermer quand Riley est allé parler à quelques photographes à l’extérieur, et ensuite il m’a demandé d’aller dans le bureau, et Mona m’a demandé… elle m’a demandé si tu… nous… Edward… ils SAVENT ! Riley dit qu’ils connaissent mon secret… » Bella chuchotait tout en sentant l’imminence d’une crise de panique.

« Edward… je n’arrive pas à respirer… »

« ÉCOUTE-MOI, ISABELLA ! Écoute ma voix ! Prends de grandes respirations et détends-toi ! C’est ça, Bébé… tu es si forte, Bella, RIEN n’est hors d’atteinte pour toi ! Détends-toi ; contente-toi d’écouter ma voix… Chut ! C’est ça… » Edward garda délibérément un ton sévère et autoritaire car il savait qu’elle répondrait immédiatement à sa voix de Dom.

Bella se concentra sur la voix d’Edward et elle sentit les ténèbres refluer. À présent elle était en mesure de comprendre ce qu’il lui disait.

« O-ok. Ça va mieux m-maintenant. » Sa voix était tendue et faible, mais Edward parvenait à l’entendre.

« C’est bien, Poupée. Maintenant écoute-moi. Tout ce qu’ils ont, ce sont quelques clichés qu’un enfoiré de journaleux a pris de nous pendant que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner à l’extérieur le weekend dernier. C’est ça le secret, donc tu es en sécurité, mon cœur, rien ni personne ne va te faire du mal, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Il ferma les yeux, la visualisant seule et apeurée. Magne-toi, Emmett, magne-toi !

« D’a-d’accord, » murmura-t-elle.

« Bien. Maintenant tu vas demander à Mona qu’elle te donne congé demain. S’il te plaît, n’argumente pas avec moi sur ce point. Emmett est en route pour venir te prendre pendant que nous parlons, et il t’accompagnera chez toi pour que tu prépares une valise. Tu vas rester chez Emmett et Rosalie cette nuit, et Alice passera te chercher demain matin, et toutes les deux allez vous envoler pour L.A. dans la matinée. C’est compris ? »

« Mais Edward, je ne peux pas prendre congé ! J’ai besoin de ce boulot ! Je vais parler à Mona et Riley et je… »

Il y eut un bruit à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Il faut que j’y aille, Edward… Je te rappellerai plus tard. » Elle coupa la communication au moment où on cognait à la porte.

Edward voulait lancer son téléphone contre un mur en signe de frustration.

« PUTAIN ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il s’alluma une autre cigarette et prit la bière que Jasper lui tendait.

ooo

« Bella, ma petite, est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de Mona était pleine d’inquiétude.

Bella respira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Mona vit sa détresse évidente et la fit réintégrer le bureau.

« Viens t’asseoir, » lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Bella reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et regarda ses patrons. Elle était mortifiée d’avoir vomi dans la pièce juste à côté.

« Je suis vraiment navrée. Je suis juste… » Elle tortilla ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux.

Riley vint s’installer dans le fauteuil près du sien. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la frotta gentiment. Bella commença soudainement à avoir froid. Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter de trembler.

« Ça va aller, Bella, vraiment. Quiconque se fait tirer de l’anonymat pour être traqué par la presse peut subir un choc, c’est normal. Alors à en juger par ta réaction, nous devons conclure que tu fréquentes Edward Cullen. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et acquiesça. « Oui, Edward et moi sommes… ensemble. »

Mona lui sourit. « À te voir, Bella, ce n’est pas comme ça que je dirais les choses. Vous n’êtes pas seulement ‘ensemble.’ Tu es clairement subjuguée, comme s’il t’avait jeté un sort. Je veux dire, qui ne le serait pas ? C’est d’Edward Cullen que nous parlons. »

Bella se hérissa en entendant l’insinuation dans les paroles de Mona. Elle savait que la plupart des gens la regarderait, puis le regarderait, et se poserait la même question, que diable faisait-il avec elle ?

Avant qu’elle ne puisse justifier la nature de sa relation, Riley pressa sa main. « Notre propre petite Bella Swan, qui aurait cru qu’elle avait un sombre et dangereux secret comme celui-là ? »

Bella savait qu’il ne faisait que la taquiner, mais tout à coup tout cela devint trop accablant. Elle retira sa main et bondit de son siège ; comme elle se retournait vers la porte, elle aperçut Emmett debout dans le chambranle.

« Babybel, » dit-il, et Bella s’élança dans ses bras.

Il la tint étroitement contre lui en dévisageant Riley, et ensuite Mona.

Comment ces connards osent-ils parler à la légère de cette affaire ?

Mona et Riley se levèrent et dévisagèrent eux aussi l’étranger dans la porte.

« Je suis Emmett Cullen. Je suis venu chercher Bella pour la ramener chez elle, » dit-il sèchement.

Riley se présenta ainsi que Mona.

Emmett frotta gentiment le dos de Bella. « Tu vas bien, petite ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’elle frissonnait en essayant de régulariser sa respiration.

Bella s’éloigna de lui et hocha la tête.

« Je vais bien maintenant, » dit-elle bravement.

Emmett pouvait voir qu’elle était dans un état de détresse extrême.

Il se tourna vers Mona. « Mona, nous vous serions énormément reconnaissants si vous pouviez donner congé à Bella demain. Mon frère souhaiterait qu’elle aille le rejoindre sur le plateau de tournage. Je suis désolé si c’est un inconvénient… »

Mona secoua la tête. « Je vous en prie, Emmett. Bella, tu peux prendre ta journée. Reviens lundi. Nous devrions pouvoir nous débrouiller d’ici là. Riley ? »

Riley haussa les épaules. « Je n’ai pas de problème avec ça, » dit-il.

Bella se tourna pour leur faire face. « M-merci. Je, euh, je sais que c’est une… situation inhabituelle, et j’en suis désolée… » Elle avait l’impression d’évoluer sous l’eau, rien ne semblait réel à ce stade.

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Va, et prends soin de toi, » répondit Mona.

Bella et Emmett dirent au revoir. Bella ramassa son sac et son manteau et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Emmett l’arrêta en bas de l’escalier. « Mets ton manteau et reste près de moi. Les vautours traînent encore dans les parages. Regarde-moi, Bella. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit l’inquiétude dans les siens.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi, trésor. Personne ne pourra t’atteindre, car il faudrait d’abord qu’ils m’affrontent, et ils n’oseront pas. »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle savait qu’il parlait en toute honnêteté.

« Maintenant allons-y. Rosalie nous attend. »

Bella prit une grande bouffée d’air alors qu’Emmett l’enveloppait de son bras massif. Il ouvrit la porte de la galerie, et elle fut éblouie par les éclairs de lumière qui explosèrent aussitôt que les appareils photo se mirent à l’œuvre.

Emmett avait garé son véhicule directement devant l’entrée de la galerie et il s’empressa d’ouvrir la portière. Il souleva Bella et c’est tout juste s’il ne la lança pas sur la banquette arrière.

Rosalie se tourna dans son siège. « Tout va bien aller, Bella, » dit-elle, mais en jetant un coup d’œil à la foule de paparazzi à l’extérieur, elle commença à avoir des doutes.

Emmett s’engagea dans la circulation et eut tôt fait d’atteindre l’immeuble de Bella. Rosalie et lui sortirent du véhicule et l’accompagnèrent à son appartement.

Bella tendit son trousseau de clés à Emmett ; il ouvrit prestement la porte et Rosalie entraîna Bella à l’intérieur.

Celle-ci demeura immobile dans le salon de son petit logement pendant un moment, jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde. L’impression qu’elle ne vivait pas vraiment dans cet espace ne l’avait toujours pas quittée. Mais c’était bel et bien son chez-soi, et elle se demanda comment la presse allait réagir lorsqu’elle découvrirait qu’elle vivait dans un lieu aussi misérable.

Rosalie s’était rendue dans sa minuscule chambre à coucher. Elle ouvrit le placard et commença à passer sa garde-robe en revue.

« B, peux-tu venir ici et me dire ce que tu veux mettre dans ta valise ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Emmett avait fait le tour de l’appartement pour s’assurer de sa sécurité.

Bella cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Bella ? »

Elle releva la tête au son de la voix d’Emmett.

Il se tenait dans la cuisine et la fixait attentivement.

L’expression sur le visage de Bella, il l’avait vue avant sur des soldats qui voyaient un combat pour la première fois. Ils étaient littéralement en état de choc, et c’était aussi le cas de Bella à cet instant.

« Euh, désolée, qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre pensée. Il y avait tellement de ramifications à ce qui s’était produit, qu’elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

« Bella, va aider Rosalie, » dit Emmett en gardant une voix basse et posée.

Bella acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre.

En dix minutes Rosalie l’aida à préparer une valise et un sac de voyage.

Emmett les rejoignit avec le fourre-tout d’artiste de Bella et le passa par-dessus son épaule. Elle le regarda et sourit pour la première fois.

Il y avait des semaines qu’elle n’avait pas touché un crayon.

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement, et elle sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

Emmett pressa gentiment une main sur son épaule. « Pas maintenant, Petite B, pas le temps. Sommes-nous prêts ? »

Rosalie hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de Bella. « D’accord ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella soupira et acquiesça. « Ouais, je suis prête. »

ooo

Bella était assise dans le lit, sirotant une tasse de thé. Une fois qu’Emmett les avait ramenés chez eux, Rosalie avait pris le relais, aboyant des ordres à son mari à gauche et à droite.

Avant que Bella ne réalise ce qui arrivait, elle avait été installée dans un bain moussant relaxant.

Rosalie avait mis son pyjama dans la sécheuse pour qu’il soit tout chaud et confortable lorsque Bella émergerait du bain. Elle la fit s’installer dans le lit et Emmett apparut avec un plateau contenant du thé et des toasts.

« Maman dit que tu as besoin de thé et de pain grillé pour te remettre d’aplomb, » expliqua-t-il.

Oh Seigneur ! Esme et Carlisle ! Son père et sa mère doivent être au courant ! Bordel de merde !

Emmett et Rosalie s’assirent sur le lit, en face d’elle.

Rosalie tira légèrement sur ses orteils. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Bella sourit. « Beaucoup mieux. » Elle regarda autour et fronça les sourcils. « Où ai-je mis mon téléphone ? Il faut que j’appelle Edward… »

« Ça va aller, Bella. Je lui ai parlé. J’ai éteint ton cellulaire. Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu vas le voir très bientôt de toute façon. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » L’anxiété d’Emmett se sentait clairement dans sa voix. 

Bella hocha la tête sans argumenter.

« Vous êtes vraiment des anges, les amis ! » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je suis navrée pour tout ce drame. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais. Edward et moi en avons parlé durant le weekend, alors j’aurais dû être préparée, mais c’est comme si… si on avait violé mon intimité, d’une certaine manière ! Comment ont-ils découvert où je travaille ? Et s’ils découvrent où j’habite ? Putain ! » S’énerva-t-elle.

Rosalie s’empressa d’essayer de la réconforter. « Écoute-moi, Bella. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble d’être plongé au centre d’une tempête médiatique à la con ! C’est pourquoi nous nous serrons les coudes. Tu n’es pas toute seule dans cette affaire. Tu fais partie de la famille, et les paparazzi auraient dû savoir qu’on ne fait pas chier les Cullen. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, et tu n’es pas une victime ! »

Elle s’avança et posa sa main sur celle de Bella. « Tu peux faire ça, d’accord ? Nous t’offrons notre soutien le plus complet. Il faut juste que tu sois forte et que tu ne laisses pas ces enculés avoir le dessus. Alice et moi allons t’aider à leur faire face, ok ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Tu as raison, bien sûr. Ceci est ma vie maintenant, et c’est seulement un aspect de la vie d’Edward que je n’aime pas. Tu sais combien je déteste être le centre d’attention. Merci d’être là, » dit-elle doucement.

Emmett dirigea la conversation loin de la crise immédiate, sur les plans pour le lendemain. 

« Rosie va rester avec toi jusqu’à l’arrivée d’Alice, qui devrait être ici autour de 9h. Je vais m’assurer que vous vous rendiez à l’aéroport en toute sécurité, et Alice va laisser sa voiture ici. Edward aura une voiture qui vous attendra de l’autre côté. »

À la mention des voitures, Bella se rappela que son camion était toujours à son travail. « Mon camion… »

« … Sera collecté demain et livré à ton appartement, » termina Emmett avec un grand sourire. « Écoute Bella, ça fait longtemps que je fais ça. La sécurité, c’est mon affaire. M’assurer que les gens soient en sureté est mon gagne-pain, » continua-t-il, et Bella se mit à rire tandis que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, M. Sécurité, fichons la paix à Bella, elle a besoin de dormir. Bella, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à venir nous voir, » lui dit Rosalie.

Emmett lui adressa un sourire lubrique. « Tu peux toujours te joindre à nous… notre lit est… »

Rosalie l’empoigna et l’entraîna hors de la chambre. « Notre lit ne verra pas l’ombre de ton cul si tu termines cette phrase ! Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Bella gloussa en entendant Emmett crier bonne nuit et ensuite grommeler, « … Mais Rosie, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, » alors que la porte de leur chambre se fermait brutalement.

Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur le plateau et s’étira pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Elle regarda la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait donné pour qu’Edward soit avec elle ! Il savait toujours quoi faire. Il la gardait toujours en sécurité. 

Elle se retourna et prit un oreiller dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement peur. Et si les gens trouvaient qu’elle n’était pas assez bien pour Edward ? Et si son père apprenait la nouvelle ? Il penserait qu’elle couchait avec Edward uniquement pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Sa mère en viendrait définitivement à cette conclusion ! Bella se redressa quand une pensée terrible la frappa de plein fouet.

Jacob allait découvrir où elle se trouvait !

Après avoir quitté Forks, elle avait passé les six mois suivants dans la clandestinité, trop craintive pour se procurer un téléphone cellulaire au cas où il pourrait la retracer. Elle avait seulement gardé le contact avec Seth, le fils de Sue Clearwater. Sue et son père Charlie avaient commencé à se fréquenter peu avant l’incident avec Jacob.

Elle avait l’habitude d’appeler Seth d’un téléphone public pour avoir des nouvelles de la maison. Seth était plus jeune qu’elle mais ils avaient toujours eu une relation fraternelle, et il lui avait dit que Jacob était devenu fou quand elle était partie. Charlie avait menacé de le jeter en prison s’il n’arrêtait pas de rôder autour de sa maison.

Jacob était même allé jusqu’à s’introduire par effraction dans la maison pour voir s’il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose dans la chambre de Bella qui lui permettrait de la retrouver. Charlie l’avait arrêté cette fois-là, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il s’était porté à la défense de sa fille. Il avait refusé de donner quelque information que ce soit à Jacob et avait commencé à suspecter que celui-ci n’était peut-être pas le jeune homme qu’il avait d’abord cru connaître. 

Heureusement, Bella n’avait jamais discuté de ses projets d’avenir avec Jacob, et donc elle ne lui avait pas dit qu’elle avait été acceptée dans le programme d’arts visuels de l’Université de Washington puisque, de toute façon, il ne comprenait pas qu’elle veuille poursuivre ses études. 

Bella avait partagé une chambre dans un appartement durant l’été avant de commencer l’université, et elle avait eu la chance de se trouver du boulot dans une galerie d’art. 

Elle ne pensait pas que Jacob continuerait de s’intéresser à elle ; elle était juste celle qui s’était enfuie.

Elle trouva son téléphone dans son sac et l’alluma. Il était plus de 23h et Bella ne voulait pas appeler Seth. Elle décida qu’elle attendrait au matin pour lui parler.

Elle retourna dans son lit et déposa son cellulaire sur la table de chevet.

ooo

Il était 1h30 du matin et Edward fixait le plafond. Il était angoissé au sujet de Bella, même si Emmett l’avait assuré qu’elle était saine et sauve.

Il savait qu’elle était probablement endormie, mais il avait vraiment besoin d’entendre sa voix. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la panique qui avait dû s’emparer d’elle lorsqu’elle avait été confrontée à la nouvelle que leur relation était maintenant connue du public.

*FASH-BACK*

Edward sut que quelque chose n’allait pas quand Jasper et lui sortirent du studio et virent la mer de paparazzi à l’entrée. Il baissa sa fenêtre et parla au gardien de sécurité à la barrière.

Le gardien lui expliqua que les photographes étaient là depuis très tôt le matin, demandant à le voir. Plusieurs gardiens durent ouvrir la voie pour que leur véhicule puisse passer à travers la masse de paparazzi, et Jasper pesa à fond sur l’accélérateur afin d’atteindre l’hôtel au plus vite. C’était encore pire devant celui-ci, et après un téléphone au personnel, Jasper fit le tour du bâtiment pour aller se garer dans le parking sous-terrain à haute sécurité.

Le hall de l’hôtel semblait également plus achalandé qu’à l’accoutumée. Il y avait quelques hommes qu’Edward reconnut ; il les ignora quand ils tentèrent de l’accoster.

Dans l’ascenseur, il regarda Jasper avec exaspération. « Que se passe-t-il, bon sang de merde ? »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Aucune idée, frangin, mais changeons-nous et commandons quelque chose à la chambre ce soir. J’ai l’impression que les rues ne seront pas faciles à traverser dans les prochaines heures. »

De retour dans leur suite, ils firent tous les deux quelques appels. Edward fut surpris de voir que son agent lui avait laissé plusieurs messages.

Quand finalement il le rejoignit, Josh n’était pas content. « Vraiment, Edward ? Il fallait que je le découvre comme ça ? »

Edward lâcha sa clope et s’immobilisa. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ? »

Josh poussa un juron à l’autre bout du fil. « Je te vois dans cinq minutes. Ne bouge pas ! »

Edward alla dans le salon/salle à manger qui reliait les deux chambres à coucher.

Jasper sortait de sa chambre avec son ordinateur portable et il regarda Edward. « Sors ton ordi ; on a besoin de toute la puissance de navigation qu’on peut avoir. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « De quoi s’agit-il ? »

« Sors ton putain de portable, Edward ! » S’emporta Jasper.

Il prit son ordinateur sur la table et s’installa sur le sofa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva les yeux vers Jasper et demanda, « Quoi maintenant ? »

« Va sur Popsugar, TMI ou Perez, n’importe lequel fera l’affaire. » Jasper secouait la tête. Il déposa son ordinateur et alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo. 

Il vit le visage d’Edward devenir blême, puis écarlate. « Putain de merde… » Edward claqua violemment son portable et saisit la bière que Jasper lui tendait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Il faut que je communique avec elle, Jazz. Je devrais être là pour elle, mec… » Edward se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

Jasper essaya de le calmer.

« Edward… »

On cogna à la porte.

Edward passa une main derrière son cou. « Josh, » dit-il en allant ouvrir à son agent de longue date.

Josh était un homme de petite taille qui était un négociateur coriace mais qui n’avait aucun entregent. Il n’y allait jamais par quatre chemins.

« Bordel, t’es DINGUE ou quoi, Edward ? J’ai enduré pas mal de tes conneries par le passé, mais ça, cette putain de petite Miss Nullité sortie d’on ne sait où, avec qui tu te conduis comme si tu étais fou amoureux, c’est de la FOUTAISE ! » Hurla-t-il à Edward sans même se donner la peine de saluer Jasper.

Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent dangereusement et son corps de raidit. Jasper vit les signes et il savait qu’il devait intervenir avant que son ami ne soit arrêté pour meurtre ou à tout le moins pour agression.

« Josh ! C’est toujours un plaisir de te voir ! Aimerais-tu quelque chose à boire ? » Il plaça un bras autour du petit homme, même si en réalité il voulait lui lancer son poing dans la figure pour avoir parlé de Bella de la sorte.

Il lança un regard à Edward. « Téléphone-lui, » dit-il tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le petit bar dans le coin avec Josh.

Edward disparut dans sa chambre et tenta de joindre Bella, mais il fut immédiatement transféré à sa boîte vocale. Il lui laissa le message de le rappeler. 

Ensuite il appela Alice. Elle avait vu le Web quand une des assistantes dans sa boutique lui avait dit d’aller y jeter un coup d’œil. Elle dit à Edward qu’elle avait essayé de joindre Bella elle aussi, mais qu’elle était toujours transférée à sa boîte vocale.

Edward l’appela à maintes reprises au cours des quinze minutes qui suivirent, avant de se rappeler que c’était le soir où elle restait plus tard à son travail à cause de l’exposition.

Il téléphona à Emmett pour lui demander conseil. Emmett lui dit qu’il s’occuperait d’aller chercher Bella à la galerie, et il lui dit aussi qu’elle devait quitter la ville dès que possible.

Emmett allait s’organiser avec deux de ses meilleurs hommes pour accompagner Alice et Bella, et il allait s’assurer qu’elles soient escortées à l’hôtel en toute sécurité. Il insista également pour assigner un garde du corps à Jasper et Edward.

Ils firent les arrangements et Edward se sentit mieux en sachant qu’Emmett était là pour veiller sur Bella.

Il entendit Josh l’appeler. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi toute la nuit, espèce d’enfoiré, viens ici qu’on puisse réparer ça. »

Edward sortit de sa chambre. « Excuse-moi ? Quel est ce foutoir que nous devons réparer, selon toi ? » Grogna-t-il méchamment.

« Asseyons-nous et discutons calmement. Je vais téléphoner au service d’étages pour qu’ils nous montent un repas, » dit Jasper en gardant son sang froid.

Josh et Edward s’assirent aux deux extrémités du même divan, se regardant avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Josh poussa un soupir. « Bon Dieu, Edward, j’ai toujours protégé tes arrières ! À quoi as-tu pensé ? T’as jamais eu autre chose que des aventures d’un soir, et là tu choisis de t’enticher d’une petite sal… »

Edward avança vers lui sur le canapé et Josh recula nerveusement. « NE T’AVISE JAMAIS, ET JE DIS BIEN JAMAIS, DE PARLER DE BELLA EN CES TERMES ! » Rugit-il à l’intention de son agent. « Je vais te virer SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Josh essaya de rire, sauf que ça sortit comme des bruits de singe en train de s’étrangler. « Calme-toi ! Qu’y a-t-il de spécial à propos de cette fille ? Pourquoi elle ? Qui est-elle ? »

Edward ne bougea pas. « Mettons les choses au clair dès maintenant, Josh. Bella est ma petite amie, et elle vaut un million de starlettes comme celles que tu passes ton temps à sauter. Elle est ma vie, et elle est ma vie PRIVÉE. Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te concerne absolument pas, alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu dégages ! »

Jasper termina l’appel et vint s’asseoir en face d’Edward et de son agent.

« Edward, tu dois te calmer. Josh, tu dois prendre du recul. Il n’y a pas de problème en ce moment. Oui, Edward a une amoureuse, et puis après, qu’est-ce que ça change ? Elle est belle, intelligente, et drôle. Elle a un emploi et c’est une artiste très talentueuse. Bella n’aime pas la lumière des projecteurs et n’a rien à faire de notre industrie. C’est une personne très privée et Edward et elle souhaiteraient que leur relation demeure privée. »

Jasper leur adressa à tous les deux un regard qui ne laissait pas de place à l’argumentation.

Josh regarda Jasper comme s’il était un gamin en bas âge ayant des troubles d’apprentissage. « Ce n’est pas si simple, Jasper. Le potentiel commercial d’Edward est grandement basé sur son statut de célibataire. Il faut que je gère la situation de la bonne manière. Il est celui que toutes les femmes rêvent d’avoir dans leur lit. Si par quelque miracle une de ses groupies venait à le rencontrer, elle imaginerait qu’il y a cette possibilité. S’il n’est plus libre, alors ces femmes cesseront d’aller voir ses films. À quoi bon s’il est heureux en ménage avec une petite min… »

Edward était furieux. « Fous le camp d’ici, Josh ! Va voir ailleurs si j’y suis ! C’est que des conneries ! Est-ce vraiment comme ça que tu essayes de me vendre ? Que tu négocies mes rôles ? Je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un qui me manipule de cette façon-là. Bella est ma vie, espèce de gros tas de fumier, alors fais-toi à l’idée, ou bien je vais m’attendre à une renonciation de notre contrat demain matin sur le plateau. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue ! »

Josh se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour faire face à Edward et Jasper. « Si tu veux que la carrière que tu t’es bâtie avec tant d’efforts soit ruinée à cause d’une petite chatte de bas étage que t’as ramassée quelque part, c’est ton… »

Le poing d’Edward entra en contact avec le côté de son visage et il s’effondra par terre. Edward le saisit par le col et Jasper ouvrit la porte. Le serveur qui apportait leur dîner attendait de l’autre côté, s’apprêtant à frapper, et fut très surpris lorsqu’Edward envoya Josh valser dans le couloir.

Jasper s’avança pour signer la note. Le garçon d’étage resta pétrifié sur place, fixant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« S’il vous plaît, veuillez prévenir le gérant que nous avons besoin de la sécurité pour venir chercher cet homme, » lui dit tranquillement Jasper.

Josh se releva et se tourna pour quitter les lieux. « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, EDWARD ! Si le bateau prend l’eau, je ne vais pas couler avec toi ! Ceci est ridicule et tu le sais ! Tu l’auras déjà remplacée par un nouveau petit cul bien moelleux le mois prochain, et peut-être même avant ! »

Jasper dut retenir Edward qui voulait courir après l’autre.

Le serveur avait l’air effrayé tandis qu’il se tournait pour escorter Josh à l’ascenseur. 

« Ôte tes putains de main de sur moi ! » Hurla Josh en se rendant à l’ascenseur.

Edward réintégra la suite. Jasper le suivit en poussant lentement le chariot contenant leur dîner.

Edward était sur le balcon en train de fumer quand Jasper vint se planter derrière lui. 

« Il va falloir que tu contactes ton avocat et que tu te dégotes un nouvel agent, » dit-il sans élever la voix. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. « Comment va ta main ? »

Edward tira sur sa cigarette et se tourna vers Jasper. « Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La tension fut brisée, et peu après ils rentrèrent pour manger.

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Edward avait parlé à son père et à sa mère plus tôt. Il aimait ses parents et respectait leur opinion. Ils lui avaient donné leur support comme il savait qu’ils allaient le faire, et son père lui avait conseillé de parler à Alice puisque c’était elle qui s’occupait du volet publicité de sa carrière quand il était en tournée, et qu’elle avait quelques relations dans le milieu elle aussi.

Esme était inquiète pour Bella et suggéra à Edward qu’elle emménage dans sa maison dès que possible. Au moins quand elle serait là, Reggie et Sarah prendraient soin d’elle et les gens de la presse ne pourraient pas traverser la grille.

Son père s’était fait du souci pour sa main et avait insisté pour qu’il la fasse examiner par le médecin affilié à l’hôtel. Heureusement elle n’était que meurtrie, et après avoir passé quelques heures avec un sachet de glace enveloppé autour, elle était presque redevenue normale.

Edward s’assit et tira son ordinateur portable sur lui. Il alla sur un des sites Web et vit les images de Bella et lui ensemble prises dimanche matin. Encore plus troublantes étaient les photos de Bella qui avaient été ajoutées et sur lesquelles on la voyait sortir de la galerie d’art avec Emmett.

Elle semblait si désemparée sur ces photos, par opposition à celles qui avaient été prises le dimanche. Dans celles-là, il n’y avait pas de doute que les deux jeunes gens étaient amoureux. Sur l’une d’elles on les voyait debout devant Chez Fred. Edward avait incliné la tête de Bella alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser ses lèvres. Malgré le grain un peu grossier de l’image, Edward pouvait percevoir l’émotion du moment.

Il lut l’entrefilet qui accompagnait la photo et qui disait qu’il avait été vu avec Bella Swainson (ces maudits journalistes étaient incapables de ne pas faire d’erreurs). L’article disait qu’elle vivait à San Francisco et travaillait dans une galerie d’art, mais qu’elle passait tous ses weekends à la résidence de son ‘petit ami,’ selon un de ses voisins.

Bordel ! Ils savaient où elle travaillait et où elle habitait ! 

Il se leva et prit une bouteille d’eau dans le mini-réfrigérateur de sa chambre. Il savait que la tempête médiatique n’allait pas s’apaiser de sitôt. 

C’était toujours la même chose à Hollywood. La minute qu’il y avait un nouveau couple en ville, les média se lançaient sur lui comme une éruption cutanée ; plus le couple essayait d’esquiver les journalistes, plus les vautours devenaient déterminés à obtenir des photos et toutes sortes de faits croustillants.

La meilleure chose serait de les laisser prendre leurs photos. Les laisser avoir quelques citations directes, et ensuite la tempête passerait au-dessus d’eux. C’est ce qu’il espérait.

Il parlerait à Alice au matin. Il n’était pas anxieux au sujet du nouvel agent qu’il devait se trouver. Il voulait juste trouver le bon. Quelqu’un qui aurait ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Cela voulait dire que cette personne devrait comprendre que Bella était non négociable, au même titre que les autres membres de sa famille.

Edward s’allongea à nouveau. Il fallait qu’il se repose. Il devait être sur le plateau à 5h30 le lendemain matin.

Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

 

À suivre…

 

Tombola hier à l’école de mes enfants. Gagné beaucoup de prix et fêté avec mes amies en buvant des Cosmopolitans. Pris une cuite et rentrée à la maison crevée. Pas pu traduire jusqu’aux petites heures du matin. C’est la vie…

À dimanche prochain.

Milk


	52. Chapitre 52

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Sans plus tarder, allons voir comment la situation va évoluer entre Edward et Bella maintenant que leur relation n’est plus un secret d’état.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 52

 

Il se leva et prit une bouteille d’eau dans le mini-réfrigérateur de sa chambre. Il savait que la tempête médiatique n’allait pas s’apaiser de sitôt. 

C’était toujours la même chose à Hollywood. La minute qu’il y avait un nouveau couple en ville, les média se lançaient sur lui comme une éruption cutanée ; plus le couple essayait d’esquiver les journalistes, plus les vautours devenaient déterminés à obtenir des photos et toutes sortes de faits croustillants.

La meilleure chose serait de les laisser prendre leurs photos. Les laisser avoir quelques citations directes, et ensuite la tempête passerait au-dessus d’eux. C’est ce qu’il espérait.

Il parlerait à Alice au matin. Il n’était pas anxieux au sujet du nouvel agent qu’il devait se trouver. Il voulait juste trouver le bon. Quelqu’un qui aurait ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Cela voulait dire que cette personne devrait comprendre que Bella était non négociable, au même titre que les autres membres de sa famille.

Edward s’allongea à nouveau. Il fallait qu’il se repose. Il devait être sur le plateau à 5h30 le lendemain matin.

Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

ooo

Bella se réveilla à 4h du matin. Elle avait dormi quelques heures avant que les cauchemars ne viennent l’assaillir.

Elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler de tous ses rêves, et ce qu’elle se rappelait n’avait aucun sens. Elle se souvenait de ce qui l’avait fait se réveiller en larmes – Jacob. Jacob avait été debout dans sa chambre, la fixant intensément. Bella s’était retournée pour s’enfuir, mais elle avait atterri dans les bras de Jim.

Elle s’assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Ça ne servait à rien d’essayer de dormir. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs, pour se débarrasser de cette énergie qui la rendait à cran et la faisait bondir au moindre bruit.

Bella s’empressa de revêtir un pantalon de yoga et un haut à manches longues, puis elle descendit à la salle d’entraînement ultra sophistiquée dans le sous-sol.

Elle se sentit mieux en allumant les lumières. Elle commença sa routine avec quelques étirements, suivis de ses exercices préférés de Pilates. 

Une fois qu’elle se fut bien réchauffée, Bella monta sur un des tapis de course et laissa son corps prendre le relais. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait pris l’habitude de faire de l’exercice au cours du dernier mois.

Même si elle avait droit à deux jours de repos, elle les prenait rarement. Normalement elle prenait deux à trois classes de Pilates durant la semaine, en plus d’utiliser le tapis de course. Elle avait augmenté sa distance, et à présent elle courait environ 8 km quotidiennement. 

Bella constata que son corps avait commencé à avoir besoin de cette ivresse que lui procurait l’exercice physique, et elle se sentait perturbée quand elle ne faisait pas sa routine.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Emmett qui fit son entrée dans la salle de gymnastique. Il avait l’air surpris de la voir éveillée de si bonne heure, mais il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui lancer un paisible « Bonjour » avant de commencer sa propre routine.

Bella fut amusée de découvrir qu’Emmett était un homme de peu de mots avant 5h du matin. 

Ils s’entraînèrent côte à côte en silence. Elle terminait son circuit d’exercices lorsqu’elle leva les yeux pour voir avec surprise qu’Emmett était debout derrière l’appareil dont elle se servait pour faire travailler les muscles de ses jambes.

Il fronçait les sourcils en la regardant soulever ses jambes. Elle arrêta dans son élan. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Emmett ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne le fais pas comme il faut. Regarde… tu devrais sentir la tension ici, et non pas là… » Bella hocha la tête et Emmett demeura à proximité tandis qu’elle rectifiait son mouvement.

Lorsqu’il fut satisfait, il s’éloigna et poursuivit sa routine tout en gardant un œil sur Bella, faisant quelques commentaires et suggestions. 

Belle compléta son circuit et retourna en haut pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle enfila une paire de jeans et un pull bleu marine d’une extrême douceur. Elle sécha ses cheveux et appliqua une mince couche de maquillage.

Elle remit ses effets de toilette dans son sac et s’assura d’avoir tout rangé. Elle fit son lit et mit sa paire de baskets préférée.

On frappa doucement à sa porte et elle entendit Emmett lui dire qu’il avait préparé du café. 

Ils descendirent dans la magnifique cuisine de style Tudor. Bella prit place au comptoir à petit-déjeuner pendant qu’Emmett lui servait une tasse de café fumant avant de lui préparer une assiette d’œufs brouillés avec du bacon et des toasts.

« Emmett Cullen, petit cachottier ! Tu as des talents que je ne connaissais pas ! » Le taquina Bella.

Emmett déposa l’assiette devant elle et se pencha sur le comptoir.

« Mlle Swan, vous n’avez aucune idée de tous mes talents cachés ! » Il planta un baiser mouillé sur sa joue et se retourna pour se servir sa part.

Bella retrouva sa bonne humeur grâce à la compagnie d’Emmett qui était jovial de nature.

Les hommes de la famille Cullen étaient bourrés de charme, et Emmett fit un effort supplémentaire pour mettre Bella à l’aise.

Une fois qu’ils eurent mangé, ils apportèrent leurs tasses de café dans la véranda qui avait une vue sur le superbe jardin français ornant le côté de la maison.

La pièce était dotée d’un toit en verre et de plantes égayant le mobilier en osier blanc.

Les canapés et les chaises étaient surdimensionnés, comme l’étaient tous les meubles dans la demeure d’Emmett et Rosalie. Leur revêtement était un vichy rouge cerise et crème, et les coussins qui agrémentaient le tout avaient des motifs floraux et à rayures.

Bella releva un sourcil interrogateur en dévisageant Emmett qui sourit et haussa les épaules. « Ceci est principalement la pièce de Rosalie, mais j’aime bien venir m’y détendre. Ça me fait penser à elle, » dit-il simplement en s’affalant sur l’un des longs canapés.

Bella s’assit à ses côtés et retira ses baskets. Elle remonta ses jambes et plia ses genoux qu’elle entoura de ses bras.

Emmett ne dit rien. Il admira le jardin en sirotant son café.

« Emmett ? » Finit par demander tranquillement Bella.

« Hmm ? » Répondit-il, continuant de fixer les fleurs à l’extérieur.

« J’ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas être effrayée, mais je le suis. Et si les gens dans l’entourage d’Edward lui disent que je ne suis pas bonne pour lui ? Mes parents ne sont pas des anges. Ma mère est partie il y a des années de ça parce qu’elle ne voulait pas être ‘emprisonnée’, et mon père est un alcoolique notoire. Il n’est pas foncièrement mauvais, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de boire. Et puis il y a mon ex petit ami. Il… m’a fait du mal. Et il n’est pas très gentil. S’il décide de parler aux journalistes, il pourrait leur dire des choses qui vont faire du tort à Edward. »

Elle regarda Emmett et il vit la détermination dans ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas qu’il souffre à cause de moi ! Je préférerais disparaître que de lui faire du mal, » déclara-t-elle farouchement.

Emmet sourit tristement à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Il se sentait tellement protecteur envers elle. Toute sa famille voulait la protéger, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l’époque où Bella ne faisait pas partie de leur clan, et ne pouvait pas imaginer l’avenir sans elle non plus.

« Bella, nous avons tous des secrets. Nous avons tous un passé. Tu sais quoi ? Ça n’a vraiment pas d’importance en définitive. C’est ce que tu fais avec ton présent et ton avenir qui compte. Les médias ont presque mis fin à ma relation avec Rosalie. J’ai failli faire la plus grosse erreur de ma jeunesse et la perdre. C’est ma mère et mon père qui m’ont raisonné. Ma mère est venue me voir. J’étais dans les Marines et elle a pris l’avion pour me rejoindre. Quand je me suis dirigé vers elle, elle m’a giflé et m’a dit de cesser de garder la tête dans mon cul et d’ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu’il y avait devant moi ! »

Emmett éclata de rire à l’expression choquée de Bella. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il parlait de la femme douce et raffinée qu’elle connaissait.

« Esme ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Bella, ma mère est une force de la nature qu’on ne peut pas ignorer. Seul mon père est capable de la mater. Elle n’est pas un pétard mouillé, tu peux me croire ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. « J’ai bu une bouteille de Jack Daniels et pleuré dans les bras de ma mère. Ensuite j’ai vomi au point de penser que j’allais mourir, et finalement j’ai pris un vol pour aller rejoindre Rosalie et je l’ai suppliée de me pardonner d’avoir été un tel idiot. Ça ne va pas être facile, Bella. Certains articles seront sympas, et d’autres seront cruels. Mon conseil, c’est de ne pas les lire. La personne qui s’occupe de tes relations publiques va s’en charger. Si quoi que ce soit de répréhensible ou de diffamatoire est rapporté, cette personne va alerter nos avocats, qui sont en mesure de gérer la situation. Ton job c’est simplement d’être toi-même. Ignore les flashs des appareils photo, ignore les huées. Tes vrais amis ne te remettront pas en question, et ta famille sera derrière toi tout au long du parcours. Je ne sais pas ce que ton ex t’a fait, mais il ferait mieux de ne pas venir fourrer son nez par ici. Il devra affronter un tas de gens avant de pouvoir s’approcher de toi. »

Bella l’écoutait à peine.

« Arrête Emmett ! Une personne qui s’occupe de mes relations publiques ? De quoi diable parles-tu ? Et quels avocats ? Je n’ai pas… Je ne peux même pas… Putain, Emmett, ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens ! » Cria Bella.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir Rosalie dans la porte.

Rosalie essuyait les larmes sur ses joues au moment où Bella l’aperçut. Elle se précipita vers Emmett qui ouvrit ses bras pour l’accueillir. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa femme alors qu’elle se tournait sur ses genoux pour chevaucher ses hanches.

Bella sentit une boule dans sa gorge ; elle se leva tranquillement et retourna à la cuisine pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle prit une bouteille d’eau et regarda au-delà des portes françaises qui couraient le long de l’espace sans cloison.

Rosalie et Emmett vinrent la rejoindre. Rosalie semblait avoir été embrassée sans retenue. Son apparence d’habitude impeccable était légèrement ébouriffée, et Bella sourit en voyant la rougeur sur ses joues.

Elle se tourna vers Emmett. « Cette couleur de rouge à lèvres ne te va pas vraiment, Emmett, » rigola-t-elle alors que Rosalie rougissait de plus belle en roulant des yeux tout en tendant la main pour essuyer la trace de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche de son mari.

Bella retourna à sa contemplation du jardin, mais Rosalie commença à lui parler.

« Désolée de vous avoir interrompus tout à l’heure. Tu demandais à Emmett à propos des relations publiques et des avocats. Je pense que nous devrions attendre qu’Alice arrive pour en discuter. »

Bella acquiesça mais elle était inquiète. Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Edward a téléphoné plus tôt, » dit Rosalie, et le visage de Bella s’éclaira à la mention de son nom.

« Ah bon ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec empressement, ce qui fit rire Rosalie.

« Oui, Mamzelle, et il est aussi anxieux que toi. Il a dit que son téléphone serait éteint, mais de ne pas te faire de souci pour quoi que ce soit. Oh, et Emmett et moi allons venir à Los Angeles avec toi pour le weekend. »

« Vraiment ? » S’exclama Emmett, le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles.

Rosalie roula des yeux encore une fois.

« Tu as fait les arrangements la nuit dernière, et tu as commodément oublié de me le dire ! Heureusement que mon beau-frère me l’a dit ce matin, ainsi j’ai pu préparer mes bagages ! » 

Emmett gémit. « Rosie, bébé, c’est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne te l’ai pas dit ! Combien de valises as-tu paquetées ? »

L’échange entre Emmett et Rosalie fit sourire Bella.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé. « De manière assez étonnante, très peu, mon cher, » répondit-elle avec suffisance.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il, s’adressant autant à lui-même qu’à sa femme.

Rosalie lui lança un sourire suave. « Parce que nous, les filles, allons faire une virée shopping ! Et si vous êtes choux, les garçons, nous allons même vous acheter des trucs ! »

Bella sursauta lorsqu’Emmett commença à se cogner la tête sur le dessus du comptoir en marmonnant, « Pourquoi moi, hein ? Pourquoi ? »

La sonnette de la porte retentit, et quelque secondes plus tard Alice bondit dans la cuisine.

« EN VOITURE ! » Cria-t-elle, et Rosalie et elle se mirent à se tamponner et à se frotter l’une contre l’autre. 

Bella demeura bouche bée en dévisageant ses amies, à la fois consternée et étrangement fascinée.

Elle regarda Emmett qui observait les poutres de bois sombre du plafond comme s’il cherchait le meilleur endroit pour attacher une corde.

« Qu’y a-t-il de si attrayant à propos de ce voyage ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda avec une expression horrifiée et commença à secouer furieusement la tête.

Il approcha et lui murmura avec frénésie, « Ne leur pose pas cette question ! Ce que tu ne sais pas ne te fera pas mal… »

« Emmett ! » La voix de Rosalie sonna comme un coup de fusil et Emmett se raidit et se tourna lentement vers elle. « Oui, ma petite reine ? »

« À quelle heure est-ce qu’on part ? »

Emmett pencha son corps pour donner l’impression qu’il était voûté et bondit en direction d’Alice et de sa femme. 

« À l’heure que ma maîtresse souhaitera partir ! S’il vous plaît, ne battez pas votre humble serviteur, maîtresse ! Igor fera tout ce que vous voudrez… » Il grinça et poussa un gémissement.

Bella était pliée en deux tellement elle riait.

« Je t’en prie, ne l’encourage pas, Bella ! » La supplia Alice tandis que le visage d’Emmett changeait et qu’il adoptait une pose menaçante. Alice couina et courut autour de l’immense table de cuisine pendant qu’Emmett poussait des grognements et la traquait sans merci.

Bella s’assit sur le plancher pour continuer de rire, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Le visage d’Emmett apparut en face d’elle.

« Mais dites-moi, très chère, qu’avez-vous donc à rigoler comme une hyène ? » Il la regarda avec un sourire angélique, mais l’étincelle dans ses yeux démentait son expression innocente.

Bella dévisagea ses trois amis qui lui souriaient comme des idiots. « Vous avez tous besoin d’être internés. J’avoue que je suis vraiment effrayée à présent ! » Dit-elle en gloussant.

Emmett la tira en position debout. « Va mettre tes chaussures, ma fille. Nous avons un avion à attraper. L’autobus des Cullen part dans cinq minutes, les amis. Maintenant on se GROUILLE ! VITE ! VITE ! VITE ! » Rugit-il de sa voix de sergent de la Marine, et tout le monde se dispersa. 

ooo

Au moment où le LearJet 45 XR de Bombardier amorçait sa descente, Bella repensa à sa brève conversation avec Alice concernant la situation avec les médias.

L’Alice ludique et presque enfantine qu’elle connaissait s’était transformée en femme d’affaire avertie et sérieuse. Bella l’avait dévisagée tandis que la limousine accélérait sur l’autoroute en direction des hangars privés de l’Aéroport International de San Francisco.

Rosalie était vêtue de manière similaire à Bella, d’un jeans assorti d’un pull couleur rubis, avec une paire de cuissardes, alors qu’Alice portait un ensemble tailleur gris foncé à fines rayures et une chemise blanche sous un caban gris. Des bas de soie noirs et des talons aiguilles complétaient sa tenue.

Elle incarnait la parfaite publiciste d’entreprise.

Alice avait dit à Bella qu’Emmett ne lui avait pas raconté d’histoire en mentionnant la personne des relations publiques, mais qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter à ce sujet avant d’avoir parlé à Edward. Une réunion était prévue à 15h cet après-midi.

Bella n’avait jamais vu auparavant un avion comme celui dans lequel ils avaient tous pris place. Emmett expliqua que c’était le studio qui avait mis le jet à la disposition d’Edward.

C’était très impressionnant ; les gens du studio voulaient certainement qu’Edward Cullen la star du cinéma soit heureux.

Bella regarda par le hublot alors que Los Angeles se profilait à l’horizon. Edward lui avait envoyé un texto au moment de monter à bord.

*Je t’aime. J’ai hâte de te voir. E*

Elle avait souri et répondu rapidement.

*Idem pour moi. B*

Alice lui toucha la main et Bella se tourna vers elle.

« Nerveuse ? »

« Un peu. »

Alice lui sourit. « Tu sais que nous sommes ici pour toi, d’accord ? Ne t’inquiète pas, Bella. Tu fais uniquement les nouvelles aujourd’hui. Tu es comme le nouveau jouet qu’un enfant reçoit à Noël, aux yeux du public toujours friand de potins. Mais bientôt tout le monde sera avide de quelqu’un d’autre, et tu seras remisée de côté ! 

Tu es sublime, en passant, et tu es très photogénique, c’est à rendre malade ! »

Bella releva vivement la tête en entendant la dernière remarque d’Alice.

« Tu as vu les photos ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? » Bella secoua la tête.

Alice soupira. « Bella, ce ne sont pas de mauvais clichés ou quoi que ce soit. Je dirais même que ces photos sont vraiment flatteuses et révélatrices. »

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent et Alice ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Pas comme ça ! Je veux dire que c’est facile de voir que tu n’es pas qu’un simple flirt pour Edward. N’importe qui peut voir qu’il est complètement amoureux de toi, et réciproquement. »

Bella rougit et risqua un sourire. « Vraiment ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, petite sotte ! Attache ta ceinture, on va atterrir ! »

Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôtel se déroula sans incidents. Bella demeura silencieuse, préférant écouter les conversations autour d’elle. Elle tortillait son bracelet Infini autour de son poignet et se mordait la lèvre tellement fort qu’elle était certaine qu’elle allait la faire saigner.

Ils avaient rencontré un des employés d’Emmett à l’aéroport, un dénommé Anderson. Anderson mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et on aurait dit qu’il mangeait les gens pour son petit déjeuner, tel un ogre de conte de fées. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse et son visage était dur et froid. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu glacial, mais de manière surprenante il avait parlé à Bella avec douceur lorsqu’Emmett avait fait les présentations.

« C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Swan, » avait-il dit aimablement.

En retour Bella lui avait adressé un sourire perplexe mais néanmoins poli. Emmett avait brièvement expliqué qu’Anderson allait demeurer autour de Bella pour qu’elle soit plus à l’aise. Bella pouvait difficilement imaginer se sentir à l’aise autour d’Anderson, mais elle n’avait rien dit.

« Bella ! » Appela Alice, et elle sursauta.

« Quoi, Tornade ? Essayes-tu de me faire mourir de frayeur ? » S’emporta-t-elle.

Elle sentit immédiatement les yeux de tout le monde braqués sur elle.

« Je suis navrée, Ali. Je ne voulais pas me fâcher comme ça… » Commença-t-elle à s’excuser, mais Alice la stoppa.

« Ça va, Bella, je voulais seulement te prévenir que nous sommes presque arrivés à l’hôtel. Malheureusement, la limo ne peut pas accéder au parking souterrain, alors nous allons devoir descendre devant l’entrée principale et se dépêcher d’aller à l’intérieur. Il y a quelques paparazzi dans les parages et quelques fans aussi. Alors Em, peux-tu s’il te plaît expliquer à Bella comment nous procédons ? »

Alice était passée en mode femme d’affaires.

Emmett se pencha en avant et s’assura que Bella le regardait.

« La limousine va s’arrêter. Anderson va sortir le premier. Il va ouvrir la portière et cela empêchera momentanément les curieux de te voir. Alice va sortir avant toi, et ensuite se sera ton tour. Lorsque tu sortiras, contente-toi de te diriger vers l’entrée de l’hôtel comme s’il n’y avait personne autour de toi. N’essaye pas de cacher ton visage. Imagine que tu vas retrouver une amie pour un café. Garde les yeux sur les portes et marche – ne cours pas. La tête haute, les épaules en arrière. Anderson vous escortera, toi et Alice, à l’intérieur des portes. Rosalie et moi fermerons la marche. Une fois dans le hall, nous prendrons tous l’ascenseur pour monter aux suites présidentielles. Il y en a deux. Alice, Jasper, Edward et toi êtes dans l’une des suites, et Rosalie et moi, de même qu’Anderson et Barry, sommes dans l’autre. » Sa voix était autoritaire et ne laissait pas de place à l’argumentation.

« Est-ce que tu as compris ? » Aboya-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et Emmett grogna. « Ça ne me suffit pas… Répète. »

« La limo va arrêter. Anderson va sortir en premier. Ensuite Ali. Ensuite moi. Je marche, je ne cours pas, je reste calme et je pénètre dans l’hôtel. Puis dans l’ascenseur qui va nous monter jusqu’en haut ! » Grogna Bella en retour.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! » Intervint Rosalie en les dévisageant sévèrement.

Emmett semblait sur le point de se disputer avec elle, mais elle secoua légèrement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella.

Celle-ci était en train de commencer à paniquer. Elle tremblait tellement qu’elle était sûre que ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle criait à l’intérieur de sa tête.

COURS ! COURS ! Son instinct lui disait de courir, et elle se surprit même à fixer la portière.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle bondit et son regard plongea dans les yeux bleu ciel d’Emmett. 

« Respire, Bella. » Il frotta sa main gentiment pour l’apaiser, encore et encore.

« Je… Emmett… » Bella ne savait pas ce qu’elle allait dire.

« Bella, si tu te sauvais, Edward ne dormirait pas tant qu’il ne t’aurait pas retrouvée. Mon frère est tellement amoureux de toi que te perdre serait comme perdre son pouls. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Maintenant tu dois décider, est-ce que tu l’aimes suffisamment ? »

Bella se hérissa. « Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais ! » Lança-t-elle.

Emmett recula dans son siège et lui sourit. « Alors agis en conséquence, putain de bordel ! Tu n’es pas une lavette, Bella Swan ! Tu es capable de te défendre quand on t’attaque, de faire bouffer la merde aux gens qui te l’ont envoyée. Rappelle-toi que tu as tenue tête à Rosalie Cullen et que tu as gagné ! » Cette réplique lui mérita un coup de pied dans le tibia. « Maintenant, Isabella Swan, la question est de savoir si tu as les reins assez solides pour sortir de cette voiture et affronter quelques journalistes qui sont de peu d’importance quand on met les choses en perspective. »

Bella dévisagea Emmett pendant un moment.

Si ça doit être nous contre le monde, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Pensa-t-elle, et elle murmura pour elle-même, « Je suis partante ! Je suis partante à 100% ! »

Elle nota que la limousine avait commencé à ralentir et elle prit une grande respiration. « Je suis prête. »

Elle essaya d’imiter le regard d’Anderson qui ressemblait à une poupée GI Joe grandeur nature. Avec autant d’expression. Ou aussi peu.

« Ne me laissez pas trébucher, Anderson ! J’ai la réputation d’être un peu… » Quelqu’un émit de drôles de bruits en entendant son commentaire, mais elle les ignora.

« Comme je le disais, je suis reconnue pour être un peu maladroite. Alors tenez-moi bien, d’accord ? »

Elle aurait juré que ses lèvres s’étaient retroussées, mais elle cligna des yeux et lorsqu’elle le regarda à nouveau, il était redevenu GI Joe.

Bella se tourna vers Alice et Rosalie. « De quoi ai-je l’air ? Pas trop mal, j’espère ? Je veux dire, si je dois me montrer le bout du nez, aussi bien que je sois présentable. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens pensent qu’Edward fréquente une fille moche ! »

Il fallut deux minutes à Alice et Rosalie pour concocter à Bella une coiffure négligée et naturelle mais sexy à souhait. Alice lui appliqua seulement une touche de brillant à lèvres puisque ses lèvres étaient déjà boudeuses et gonflées à force de les avoir mordues.

Emmett redevint professionnel et sérieux. Il regarda tout le monde. « On s’en tient au plan, » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Anderson.

Celui-ci ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Il regarda la foule qui, Dieu merci, avait été confinée derrière des cordons de sécurité de chaque côté des portes. Il se tourna et se pencha légèrement, tendant sa main. « Mlle Cullen ? » Dit-il, et Alice lui donna sa main en s’extirpant de la voiture.

Elle se plaça à côté d’Anderson qui se pencha à nouveau, et cette fois-ci sa voix se fit plus douce, voire plus chaleureuse. « Mlle Swan ? » 

Bella réprima l’instinct de fuite loin en elle et posa sa main dans la sienne.

Tout à coup, elle fut presque soulevée hors de la limousine. Anderson garda une poigne solide sur son bras. Il pausa pendant quelques secondes et Bella leva les yeux vers lui, mais il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Souriez, Mlle Swan, » marmonna-t-il.

La scène autour de Bella apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle entendit soudainement les voix, lui criant après, appelant son nom.

« Bella ! Regarde ici ! »

« Par ici ! Alice, est-ce que Bella est ton amie ? »

« Souris, Bella ! Je t’en prie, fais un sourire ! »

Bella ne les regarda pas. Elle porta son attention sur Alice qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Tu te débrouilles à merveille, Tsunami ! » 

Bella lui rendit son sourire. Personne ne pouvait résister au sourire d’Alice, songea-t-elle.

Elle entendit Emmett derrière elle. « Nous y sommes presque, B, » dit-il.

Ils avaient parcouru environ les trois quarts de la distance pour atteindre les portes lorsque tout à coup un photographe vint se planter devant Bella. Elle se figea. Une seconde l’homme était accroupi devant elle, et la suivante il se faisait déplacer de côté et Emmett se tenait en face de lui.

Bella entendit Emmett interpeller le type avec bonhomie. « Hé mec, donne une pause à la dame ! Elle est un peu ombrageuse, tu piges ? »

Le photographe jeta un coup d’œil à Bella, l’air chagriné. « Désolé, Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Plus tard, peut-être ? »

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être… » Murmura-t-elle, et à nouveau les appareils photo se mirent à crépiter autour d’elle avant qu’elle ne soit engloutie par les portes.

Emmett gloussa alors que Rosalie et Alice étreignaient Bella à l’étouffer une fois à l’intérieur de l’hôtel.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Tsunami ! Ils vont t’adorer ! » S’exclama Alice tandis qu’Anderson s’occupait des formalités d’enregistrement et qu’Emmett réservait un ascenseur pour monter au penthouse. 

Bella se mit à rire alors qu’un immense soulagement s’emparait d’elle. Elle avait réussi ! Elle n’était pas tombée, elle ne s’était pas mise dans l’embarras, ni Edward, elle s’en était tirée haut la main !

Elle pivota vivement et prit son pied dans la moquette. La main d’Emmett jaillit tout de suite pour la retenir. « Doucement, là, petite ! » Il gloussa et Bella rit de plus belle avec les autres car la situation ne manquait pas d’ironie.

L’ascenseur les conduisit rapidement au dernier étage et s’ouvrit sur un hall d’entrée. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une énorme table ronde avec un superbe arrangement floral disposé en son centre. 

De chaque côté de la table il y avait un petit corridor menant à des doubles portes. Les deux corridors étaient parfaitement symétriques, telle une image miroir à partir du centre de la table.

Anderson entraîma Bella et Alice dans le corridor à gauche de la table. Bella se retourna pour lancer un regard légèrement paniqué à Emmett et Rosalie.

Rosalie lui sourit pour la rassurer. « On se revoit tout à l’heure, les filles, d’accord ? »

Alice posa son bras autour de la taille de Bella. « Allons voir à quoi ressemble notre quartier général pour les prochains jours. J’espère que les gars ont laissé de l’ordre dans la place. Je refuse de vivre dans une chambre d’étudiants ! »

Bella pénétra dans la suite et s’arrêta net. « Wow ! Tout ça est à nous ? »

Alice acquiesça. 

La grande pièce commune était gigantesque avec un salon formel, un espace salle à manger pour huit et un bar. Il y avait un balcon qui courait sur toute la longueur de la suite. Le coin séjour était dans des tons de blanc éclatant et d’argent, avec des accents de noir.

Anderson traversa un premier ensemble de portes doubles à l’une des extrémités de l’aire commune, puis il alla en ouvrir un second à l’extrémité opposée.

Il revint dans la pièce centrale et s’adressa à Bella et Alice. 

« Tout est en ordre, » dit-il.

On cogna à la porte et Anderson alla ouvrir. Un chasseur entra avec les bagages et Bella se retint de sourire en voyant qu’Alice avait seulement un sac de voyage avec elle.

Bella prit son bagage et fouilla dans son sac à main en quête de pourboire pour l’employé de l’hôtel, mais Alice la stoppa.

« Quelqu’un s’occupe de ça, Bella, » dit-elle en souriant au jeune homme.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil aux portes des chambres à coucher. « Laquelle est la mienne ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oh, tu as celle qui est à droite derrière ces portes, » répondit Alice.

Elle se tourna vers Anderson. « Ça va aller, Andy. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une pause pendant un moment ? Edward et Jasper devraient rentrer dans quelques heures. Ne t’inquiète pas, nous ne quitterons pas la suite sans toi, » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Anderson la regarda impassiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, « Pas de problème, Mlle Cullen. Je reviendrai voir si tout va bien plus tard. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Bella et quitta leur suite.

Bella regarda Alice avec un grand sourire. « C’est ce qui s’appelle être verbomoteur, pas vrai ? » rigola cette dernière. « Va déballer tes affaires et détends-toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire une sieste ? C’est ce que moi je vais faire, en tout cas. Je n’arrive jamais à dormir la nuit avant de retrouver Jazz. Je vais faire les arrangements pour que nous ayons un déjeuner tardif, alors tu as quelques heures devant toi. »

Bella hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre d’Edward. Ici aussi les couleurs étaient un amalgame de blanc et d’argent, mais avec des touches de violet profond plutôt que de noir. Les rideaux consistaient en des mètres et des mètres de pure mousseline qui lui rappelèrent la chambre d’Edward dans sa villa en Italie.

Le lit était très grand. C’était selon toute vraisemblance un lit ‘King size’ avec un supplément dans la longueur, comme celui qu’Edward possédait chez lui, et Bella se demanda si c’était la raison pour laquelle il séjournait dans cet hôtel en particulier.

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et demeura bouche bée. Dans un des coins, il y avait une double cabine de douche à jets de pluie fine, et dans l’autre il y avait un bain à remous qui pouvait accommoder quatre personnes ! 

Ne pouvant résister à la douche, Bella eut vite fait de retirer ses vêtements. Après quelques ajustements, elle connut la plus agréable expérience de sa vie. Si on excluait faire l’amour avec Edward, évidemment.

« Il me faudrait une douche comme ça chez moi… » Se dit-elle avant d’éclater de rire à sa sottise. Elle s’imagina avoir une douche tropicale dans son minuscule appartement. La douche à elle seule occuperait tout l’espace de sa chambre à coucher!

Son sourire disparut à la réalisation que la presse savait déjà où elle habitait. Elle soupira. Il était temps qu’elle arrête d’être si obstinée. Elle n’allait pas causer plus d’inquiétude ou d’embarras à Edward. Alors qu’elle rinçait son corps, Bella prit une décision. Elle allait lui parler quand elle le verrait. 

Elle sortit de la cabine et aperçut une chemise qui avait été lancée négligemment sur une chaise ; elle sourit en la pressant sur son visage.

Edward.

Bella enfila le vêtement et roula un peu les longues manches. Elle attacha les boutons du milieu et se glissa entre les draps.

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de dormir, mais elle sentit ses paupières s’alourdir alors qu’elle regardait les tentures reproduire le mouvement des vagues au rythme de la brise. 

 

À suivre…

 

Un chapitre complet sans Edward, c’est dur…

Mais rassurez-vous, il sera là la semaine prochaine :0)

À bientôt.

Milk


	53. Chapitre 53

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 53

 

Son sourire disparut à la réalisation que la presse savait déjà où elle habitait. Elle soupira. Il était temps qu’elle arrête d’être si obstinée. Elle n’allait pas causer plus d’inquiétude ou d’embarras à Edward. Alors qu’elle rinçait son corps, Bella prit une décision. Elle allait lui parler quand elle le verrait. 

Elle sortit de la cabine et aperçut une chemise qui avait été lancée négligemment sur une chaise ; elle sourit en la pressant sur son visage.

Edward.

Bella enfila le vêtement et roula un peu les longues manches. Elle attacha les boutons du milieu et se glissa entre les draps.

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de dormir, mais elle sentit ses paupières s’alourdir alors qu’elle regardait les tentures reproduire le mouvement des vagues au rythme de la brise. 

ooo

En revenant à l’hôtel, Edward et Jasper voulurent voir Emmett, mais Anderson alla à leur rencontre et les avisa que M. et Mme Cullen faisaient la sieste et avaient demandé de ne pas être dérangés. Edward roula des yeux en regardant Jasper.

« Ouais, ils ne veulent pas être dérangés et on sait pourquoi ! » Railla-t-il, et Jasper ricana.

Edward se tourna vers son garde du corps, Barry, et lui dit, « Je crois qu’Anderson et toi partagez une chambre avec mon frère. Dis à Emmett de téléphoner avant de faire irruption dans notre suite. »

Tout était silencieux quand ils entrèrent dans ladite suite. Ils se séparèrent après avoir convenu de se retrouver pour partager un déjeuner tardif. 

Edward ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et demeura immobile pendant un moment, à contempler la beauté qui dormait dans son lit.

Bella était belle à couper le souffle, littéralement ; il avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer en la regardant. Ses cheveux d’une teinte si riche de toffee étaient épars sur ses oreillers. Son visage était caché par des mèches rebelles, et les draps s’étaient amoncelés autour de ses hanches. Elle serrait un oreiller contre sa poitrine.

Elle était l’incarnation de la beauté. Elle était sa Mona Lisa. Elle était son énigme. Alors qu’il l’admirait dans son sommeil, il songea à une vieille chanson sur laquelle son père et sa mère aimaient danser.

Elle peut être la belle ou la bête, 

La famine ou le festin

Faire de chaque jour un paradis ou un enfer

Elle peut être ma raison de survivre

Le comment et le pourquoi je suis en vie

Celle dont je prendrai soin au cours des années difficiles et pluvieuses 

Ses rires et ses pleurs deviendront mes souvenirs

Parce que là où elle va je me dois d’être,

Le sens de ma vie est…

Elle.

Sans elle ma vie n’a plus de sens…

Edward retira son tee-shirt et envoya valser ses chaussures en s’approchant du lit. Elle avait l’air si paisible et il répugnait à la réveiller. Lui-même était exténué car il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière.

Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et se glissa derrière elle sous les draps.

Même dans son sommeil, elle savait qu’il était avec elle puisque immédiatement elle pressa son dos contre sa poitrine et souleva une jambe afin qu’il puisse faire le ciseau avec les siennes.

Il glissa la main vers le haut pour s’approprier un des seins de Bella et ferma les yeux.

Chez moi.

ooo

Bella se réveilla en sentant des baiser sur ses épaules. Elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit. Elle se faisait embrasser et elle était nue.

Elle se raidit. Nue et en train de se faire embrasser ?

Elle entendit un petit rire dans son oreille et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Edward ! » Elle poussa un cri et se tordit dans ses bras. 

Elle oublia de se mettre en colère contre lui pour l’avoir dévêtue et se mit à le couvrir de baisers à son tour.

« Hmm… toi aussi tu es nu ! Hourra pour moi ! » Murmura-t-elle entre ses baisers.

Edward se mit à rire et la roula sous lui. 

« Salut ma beauté, » dit-il, puis il captura ses lèvres avec douceur.

Bella fondit contre lui.

« Edward… » Geignit-elle en tentant de se rapprocher de son corps.

Edward gémit et s’éloigna d’elle.

« Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça, Bébé. Plus tard, je te le promets. Nous avons une réunion de stratégie avec Ali et Emmett dans environ dix minutes. »

Bella fit la moue et roula pour sortir du lit. Edward lui donna une claque enjouée sur le cul, la faisant glapir et froncer les sourcils par-dessus son épaule.

On frappa à grands coups à leur porte.

« Cessez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et ramenez vos fesses ici ! » Hurla Emmett à travers la porte.

Edward marmonna entre ses dents et remit son jeans et son tee-shirt.

Bella jura et se leva. Edward dut se retenir de rire à la vue de ses cheveux en désordre car il savait que s’il riait à ses dépens, il dormirait sur le canapé cette nuit.

Bella enfila un jeans et une tunique et se dépêcha d’aller au petit coin.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et secoua la tête. Elle semblait tout droit sortie de la jungle de Bornéo. Elle brossa ses cheveux à la sauvette et se fit une queue de cheval haut perchée.

Edward passa son bras autour d’elle et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

Quatre paires d’yeux se braquèrent sur eux tandis qu’ils prenaient place sur un des divans.

« Edward, qu’as-tu fait à cette pauvre fille ? » Questionna Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

Bella lui lança un regard mauvais. « Surveille ce que tu dis, Chose Une ! » Grogna-t-elle, et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Alice se leva. 

« Discutons et cassons la croûte, et Edward, s’il te plaît, sers un café à Bella ! »

Le déjeuner avait été apporté et embaumait la pièce. Il y avait un assortiment de sandwiches composés de pains variés, un plateau de fromages, des biscottes, du thé glacé, du café et une bouteille de vin dans un seau à glace pour la garder au frais.

Tout le monde se servit et alla s’asseoir à la table dans le coin salle à manger.

Une fois qu’ils se furent rassasiés, Alice débuta la réunion.

« Bella, pour les quelques prochains jours, je peux m’occuper du volet relations publiques si Edward et toi êtes satisfaits avec ça. Edward, Bella et toi pouvez en discuter en privé, ou bien y aller avec mes recommandations. Heidi et Felix forment une super équipe et ils feront du bon boulot dans votre intérêt à tous les deux. Heidi sait très bien ce qu’elle fait, et Felix est génial avec les médias. Je vais organiser une rencontre avec eux dès que possible. »

Alice n’attendit pas qu’ils acquiescent et poursuivit, « Okay, pour les prochains jours, Bella, tu vas être dans le collimateur des journalistes. Tu es ici avec Edward et, de toute évidence, vous formez un couple. Tu dois t’attendre à rencontrer des gens de la presse à tous les tournants. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives vivre cachée. » Elle regarda Bella avec sévérité.

Edward fronça les sourcils. C’était quoi ce regard si dur qu’Alice venait d’adresser à Bella ?

« Tu dois leur faire face, juste comme tu l’as fait ce matin. Tu as été formidable ! Edward sera avec toi et Anderson demeurera dans les parages pour un moment aussi. Tu seras parfaitement en sécurité, d’accord ? » Alice tenta de se montrer aussi rassurante que possible.

Bella l’écoutait peut-être, mais c’est Edward qu’elle regardait. Il sourit un peu et tendit le bras en travers de la table pour presser sa main. C’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ça va aller, Ali. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à mon sujet, » dit-elle, et même si sa voix était légèrement tremblante, tout le monde pouvait percevoir sa détermination.

Emmett se frotta les mains. « Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire pendant le weekend ? » Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, et Bella fut choquée d’entendre les autres émettre des gémissements plaintifs.

« Il n’en est pas question, Emmett ! Pas cette fois-ci ! »

« Il n’y a pas l’ombre d’un ‘peut-être’, Emmett ! »

« Il faudra d’abord me tuer… »

Bella regarda autour de la table. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Allons, voyons ! Vous n’êtes qu’une bande de mauviettes ! » Ronchonna Emmett.

Bella ne comprenait rien à l’argumentation en cours.

« Es-tu déjà venue à L.A. avant, Bella ? » Interrogea-t-il en toute innocence.

Elle ne se laissa pas duper. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, Emmett ? »

Edward gémit ; Jasper cacha son visage dans le cou d’Alice et Bella le vit secouer les épaules.

« Knotts Berry Farm, » marmonna Emmett.

« C’est quoi ? » Questionna candidement Bella.

Edward bondit de sa chaise et alla mettre une main sur sa bouche. « Chut ! » La réprimanda-t-il, mais c’était trop tard.

« C’est seulement le putain d’endroit le plus fantastique au monde ! » Tempêta Emmett.

Bella s’écarta d’Edward qui, à ce stade, la suppliait de ne pas poser plus de questions.

« C’est quoi, la Ferme Knotts Berry ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

Emmett la dévisagea, l’air scandalisé. « Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître cet endroit ? Edward, cette fille a besoin d’être éduquée, et vous en raffolez tous quand nous y allons. »

Edward regarda Bella. « Est-ce que tu aimes les parcs d’attractions ? » S’enquit-il, et tout le monde retint son souffle.

Bella parut perplexe pendant un moment, puis, à la plus grande joie d’Emmett, son visage s’éclaira. « Vraiment ? Un parc d’attractions ? Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’aller dans ce genre d’endroit, mais ce n’est certainement pas parce que je ne voulais pas, au contraire, je meurs d’envie d’en visiter un ! »

Edward laissa retomber sa tête en signe de défaite tandis que Jasper se mettait à rire sans retenue. 

Emmett poussa un cri rebelle qui fit sursauter et gémir tout le monde en même temps.

« Ma très chère petite B, c’est tellement plus qu’un simple parc d’attractions. C’est le nec plus ultra ! Alors, dimanche ça vous convient ? » Il regarda autour de lui avidement et Bella sourit de toutes ses dents à Edward, puis elle acquiesça.

Alice se leva et dit, « Eh bien, les gars, si Emmett nous force à aller à Knotts, nous les filles allons faire une virée shopping demain, et je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, et en plus vous allez nous sortir demain soir. »

Edward dévisagea les autres.

« Bon, et bien moi j’ai une réunion avec mon nouvel agent cet après-midi, mais si vous les filles allez faire les boutiques et qu’ensuite nous devons vous emmener passer la soirée quelque part, je suggère que ce soir soit l’occasion de passer du temps chacun de son côté avec sa douce moitié. Bella et moi avons grandement besoin de passer du temps en tête à tête. Ça vous va ? » 

Tout le monde eut l’air content de cet arrangement.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. « Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

« N’as-tu pas déjà un agent ? »

Edward échangea un regard avec Jasper. Bella les vit se communiquer un message implicite.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. « Je l’ai viré. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et regarda à la ronde. Personne d’autre ne semblait surpris. Bella sentit un début de colère l’envahir. Tout le monde le sait. Ils le savent tous mais moi je suis gardée dans le noir ! Est-ce à cause de moi qu’il a congédié son agent ? C’est quoi cette merde ? Je dois révéler toutes mes pensées et mes sentiments, mais lui peut garder des secrets ? Certainement pas ! 

Elle dévisagea Edward. « Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, s’il te plaît ? » Dit-elle d’un ton sec.

Edward savait que le cerveau de Bella était une fois de plus en ébullition. Son visage était comme un livre ouvert.

« Bella, je ne t’ai pas fait de cachotteries intentionnellement, crois-moi. Ça vient juste d’arriver, et nous devons parler à propos de tout ce qui s’est passé récemment, » répondit-il sur un ton apaisant.

Bella le fixa intensément. « Tu veux faire ça ici ? D’accord ! C’est de la foutaise, Edward ! N’essaye surtout pas de me dire que ce n’est pas à cause de moi. Tu avais le même agent depuis ton premier film ! Tu me l’as dit. Alors si tu l’as renvoyé, ça signifie qu’un truc s’est produit, et ça a créé un désaccord entre vous ! Ai-je raison ? » Elle regarda les autres et renifla. « Vous êtes consternants, vous le savez ça ? Vous avez tous l’air coupable, putain de bordel ! Les dommages sont graves ? À quel point est-ce que ça va nuire à ta carrière ? » 

Edward s’approcha d’elle, mais elle fit un pas en arrière. « N’essaye pas de me faire ton numéro de charme, Sparky ! » Dit-elle d’un ton menaçant. Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un coup frappé à la porte l’interrompit. 

Emmett alla ouvrir.

« Je suis Aro Volturi. J’ai rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen. »

Emmett fit entrer le visiteur.

Tout le monde dans l’industrie du cinéma connaissait Aro Volturi. Il était l’agent de la plupart des plus grandes stars d’Hollywood. 

Aro était grand, avec des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval dans son cou. Plutôt maigre mais bien proportionné, son costume noir parfaitement coupé lui allait comme un gant.

Il aperçut Edward, et ce qui se voulait un sourire apparut sur son visage d’une pâleur extrême, mais en réalité ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Ses yeux marron foncé brillaient d’intelligence et rien ne leur échappait, semblait-il.

« Edward ! C’est bon de te revoir. » Aro avait été ravi de recevoir un appel d’Edward Cullen. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Edward allait se défaire de Josh Haskin, qui avait été son agent depuis les tout débuts de sa carrière.

Aro s’était empressé d’accepter de rencontrer Edward dans sa suite, ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Normalement les gens le suppliaient de leur accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps, mais il savait que s’il pouvait faire l’acquisition d’Edward dans son ‘écurie’ de stars, ce serait profitable pour tous les deux.

Edward fit de rapides présentations. Aro avait déjà rencontré Alice et Jasper auparavant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella Swan et il fut immédiatement en mesure de comprendre la situation. Aro pouvait voir pourquoi Edward Cullen, l’homme qui jusque là n’avait jamais fréquenté qui que ce soit, s’était épris de cette jeune beauté. Il y avait quelque chose d’innocent et de pur chez elle qui était enchanteur. 

Edward guida Aro vers le salon formel. Il se retourna vers Bella. « Nous allons reparler de tout ça plus tard, Chérie. Je te promets que je n’essaye pas de te cacher des choses. Fais-moi confiance, d’accord ? » 

Bella pouvait voir qu’il était mécontent de laisser les choses où elles en étaient. 

« D’accord, » dit-elle doucement. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux et s’étira pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

Emmett prit les choses en main et invita les autres dans sa suite pour regarder un film et prendre un café.

Après que la porte se soit refermée, Edward offrit quelque chose à boire à Aro. Les deux hommes s’assirent avec une tasse de café. Edward avait fait des appels ce matin-là, et le seul nom qui était revenu sans cesse était celui d’Aro Volturi. C’était le meilleur dans ce business. Il travaillait avec ses clients, et leurs intérêts passaient en premier. 

Edward avait parlé à son avocat qui avait relu son contrat avec Josh et noté que celui-ci était dû pour être renouvelé, si bien qu’il n’allait pas y avoir de conséquences juridiques pour lui en congédiant Josh.

Aro leva les yeux vers Edward. « Veux-tu prendre la parole le premier ? » Demanda-t-il.

ooo

Edward alla rejoindre les autres dans la suite d’Emmett et sourit en voyant Bella et Jasper engagés dans une partie de Need for Speed. Bella était en train de gagner haut la main.

Jasper n’arrêtait pas de jurer, et les autres membres de la famille se roulèrent par terre en riant quand Bella força sa voiture hors de la piste.

Elle bondit de son siège en franchissant la ligne d’arrivée et fit une petite danse d’un ridicule qui fit sourire Edward encore plus. Elle remua des hanches en poussant des ululements d’oiseau de nuit autour de Jasper.

« Et VOILÀ comment on fait, Whitlock ! » Chantonna-t-elle tandis que son adversaire lui lançait un regard rancunier.

« T’es une petite crâneuse, Swan ! Je croyais que tu avais un faible pour moi ! » S’exclama-t-il alors qu’Alice sautait sur ses genoux.

« Mais oui, c’est toujours le cas. Sauf que tu es POURRI à ce jeu, admets-le ! » Répliqua-t-elle, gonflée d’orgueil.

Edward entra dans la pièce et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Bella sursauta, surprise. Elle se retourna vivement et entoura sa taille elle aussi.

« Hé toi ! Tu m’as manqué, » dit-elle en l’embrassant sans attendre.

« Edward, fais-moi une fleur et contrôle ta gonzesse ! Elle est impossible ! » Commenta Jasper avec humour.

Edward gloussa. « Il me semble qu’elle se débrouille très bien toute seule, » dit-il.

Emmett éteignit la télévision. « Comment ça s’est passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward s’adressa à tout le monde. « Très bien. Il va m’envoyer un contrat que je vais faire vérifier par les avocats, mais il comprend où vont mes priorités. Il est content de travailler avec Heidi et Felix aussi. »

« C’est une excellente nouvelle, Edward ! » Se réjouit Alice.

« Ouais. Il me reste un dernier projet à faire avec Josh comme agent, puis ce sera la fin de notre collaboration. »

Bella le regarda avec plein de questionnement dans les yeux. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et embrassa le côté de sa tête. 

« Bella et moi allons vous laisser maintenant. On vous reverra plus tard, » dit-il, et Alice lui sourit.

Bella demeura silencieuse tandis qu’ils retournaient à leur suite. Edward l’entraîna directement dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il fit asseoir Bella sur la causeuse au pied du lit et s’installa à côté d’elle, l’attirant dans ses bras.

« Salut, » dit-il à voix basse.

Bella soupira et sourit. « Salut. »

« Grosse journée, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Elle soupira encore.

Edward recula afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Bella tendit la main et toucha sa joue. Il avait l’air fatigué.

« Maintenant ça va. Ça m’a fait l’effet d’une balade en montagnes russes, tu sais ? C’était effrayant. Edward, il faut que je te dise des trucs, et je ne veux pas que tu m’interrompes avant la fin. »

Edward se tendit, mais il se relaxa à nouveau quand Bella lui donna un baiser.

« Ce n’est pas quelque chose de mauvais. Je m’entraîne seulement à être honnête envers toi. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Okay, eh bien j’ai été terrifiée lorsque Mona et Riley m’ont dit qu’il y avait des photos de nous deux en circulation. Néanmoins, je suis davantage effrayée par ce que ça signifie pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta vie à cause de nous. Je préférerais m’en aller, même si ça me tuerait. Tu sais que j’ai un passé et une famille qui pourraient faire du tort à ta réputation, et jamais je ne voudrais te blesser. Je t’aime tellement. Donc ce que j’essaye de dire, c’est que si tu es prêt pour la tempête merdique, comme Emmett l’appelle, alors je le suis moi aussi. Je ferai tout pour toi, et ça veut dire que si tu me veux et si tu penses que je devrais-emménager-avec-toi-je-le-ferai. » 

Bella prit quelques longues respirations. Elle regardait ses genoux et se demandait pourquoi Edward ne disait rien.

Est-ce qu’il a changé d’avis ? Est-ce que les gens de son entourage lui ont dit de rester loin de moi ?

Elle glapit en se sentant ramasser et transporter contre le corps d’Edward. Il la serra jusqu’à ce qu’elle se débatte dans ses bras.

« … Je n’arrive pas à respirer… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward desserra son étreinte et l’embrassa férocement. Ils se séparèrent, haletants et à bout de souffle.

Bella tenait les cheveux d’Edward à pleines mains. « Dis quelque chose, Edward, » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Bella ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi une minute. »

« D’accord. »

Il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos et embrassa son cou. Bella se tortilla. Elle était en train d’oublier de quoi ils parlaient. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait sentir était ses lèvres sur son cou et ses mains qui à présent vagabondaient sous sa tunique.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il.

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux.

Tout ce qu’on peut dire au sujet de l’importance d’une bonne discussion, c’est que des conneries ! Songea-t-elle.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il faut qu’on se parle !

Avec un gémissement, elle poussa contre sa poitrine et s’enleva de sur lui en vitesse. Il bougea pour l’attraper, mais elle bondit et recula. Edward se leva et Bella mit ses mains devant elle comme si elle voulait le tenir à distance.

« Il faut qu’on se parle, Edward, alors je te prierais de rester loin de moi ! Non, ne t’approche pas ! » Sa voix devint plus aiguë alors qu’il s’accroupissait comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir sur elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Edward, je te préviens que tu vas le regretter ! » Le menaça-t-elle.

Edward sourit, tout aussi menaçant. « Tu veux parler ? D’accord. Alors ça va comme suit : tu m’aimes et je t’aime, et toute la putain de planète est au courant et je m’en fous. Tu emménages avec moi et j’ai viré mon agent parce qu’il a dit que j’étais ‘commercialisable’ non pas à cause de mon talent en tant qu’acteur, mais plutôt parce que les femmes voulaient me baiser parce que j’étais célibataire ! Nous allons vivre ensemble et cela me rend vachement heureux. Tu es dans ma chambre et c’est vendredi, et ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi tout le weekend. Assez parlé ! Maintenant où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Tu m’avertissais de ne pas faire un pas de plus dans ta direction… Eh bien, mon conseil, Fillette, c’est de… courir ! »

Bella poussa un cri aigu et sprinta de l’autre côté du lit. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire lorsque Edward leva les mains pour les transformer en griffes chatouilleuses.

Oh putain !

« Ne me teste pas, Edward… Tu ne sais pas ce qui t’attend, Sparky… » Elle tenta d’avoir l’air sinistre, mais sa voix n’était qu’un piaillement et elle était incapable d’arrêter de rire.

Edward s’élança en travers du lit et saisit Bella à bras-le-corps. La seconde suivante, elle était allongée sur le lit et Edward était installé à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses doigts agrippant ses côtes.

« ARRÊTE S’TE PLAÎT ! » Hurla-t-elle, et Edward s’effondra sur elle en riant.

« Bordel, t’es tellement facile, Poupée. Tu cries ‘Arrête’ avant même que je te touche ! »

Il s’étendit à côté d’elle et leurs rires finirent par se dissiper tandis qu’ils se dévisageaient intensément. Edward écarta une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Bella.

« Tu es si belle, » murmura-t-il en effleurant sa pommette avec son pouce.

« Je t’aime, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t’aime aussi. Si jamais tu considères me quitter pour ‘sauver’ ma carrière, je vais rougir tes fesses à un point tel que tu ne pourras pas t’asseoir dessus pendant une semaine, tu piges ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent. Il ne plaisantait pas.

« Si je deviens irrationnelle à ce point-là, je te donne la permission de me punir, » sourit-elle. 

Edward ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « Je suis sérieux, Bébé. Tu es ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie, et tu passeras toujours avant tout le reste. » Sa voix était grave et solennelle.

Bella acquiesça. « C’est pareil pour moi, Edward. Vas-tu me mettre mon collier ce weekend ? »

Edward soupira. « Je sais que c’est ce que tu souhaites, mais j’aimerais vraiment garder ça pour quand on est à la maison. Est-ce que tu es d’accord ? »

Bella sentit une pointe de déception, mais elle comprenait ce qu’il disait. Elle avait été un peu soucieuse à propos de la façon de s’y prendre pour jouer quand il y avait du monde autour. Elle n’était pas la plus silencieuse des soumises.

Elle hocha la tête. « D’accord, » dit-elle.

Edward roula de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d’elle. « Mais on peut quand même jouer, Fillette. Et c’est le temps pour moi d’avoir ma revanche… »

« Revanche pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu m’as appelé Sparky au moins deux fois ! »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Tu veux jouer avec moi, Sparky ? » 

Edward grogna et attrapa sa tunique. Les boutons volèrent partout dans la pièce alors qu’il tirait sur le devant pour l’ouvrir. Il se précipita sur son soutien-gorge et lui fit subir le même sort qu’à sa blouse. 

« Hé, j’aimais ce soutif et cette tunique ! » Protesta Bella.

Mais Edward était en mission et se contenta de gronder à son intention. Il fit glisser son jeans et sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes et entreprit de faire pleuvoir les baisers sur ses clavicules tandis qu’elle tentait d’approcher sa tête de son visage.

« Putain de merde, Edward ! » gémit-elle alors que ses lèvres aspiraient un mamelon pour le téter pendant que sa main tirait sur l’autre.

Sa bouche se déplaça sur son estomac, et le tiraillement dans les entrailles de Bella augmenta jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse une plainte en agrippant les draps.

« Edward, je t’en prie… » Haleta-t-elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Poupée ? » Il sourit contre son ventre en mouvant doucement ses doigts le long de sa fente.

Il pouvait voir ses jus s’écouler d’elle ; son clitoris était gonflé et saillant à la jonction de ses petites lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut Bella alors que les doigts d’Edward continuaient à la titiller. Ses frôlements étaient légers comme un voile de mousseline, suffisant pour la faire mouiller abondamment, mais pas assez prononcés pour lui procurer la friction qu’elle cherchait désespérément. Elle essaya de frotter ses cuisses ensemble, mais Edward l’en empêcha en se positionnant entre ses jambes et en les écartant encore plus.

« Oh non ! Pas si vite, Isabella. Dis-moi ce que tu veux… » La Voix ! Foutue moi, la Voix !

Bella leva la tête et regarda dans ses yeux sombres. Il releva un sourcil de manière éloquente, semblant dire ‘est-ce que tu veux jouer ?’

Oui, s’il te plaît !

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, touchez ma chatte plus fort. Je veux que vous suciez mon clito et me laissiez venir. »

Edward sentit sa verge se convulser. Putain, ça l’allumait tellement quand Bella disait des mots cochons !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. « Tu veux que je te touche comme ça ? »

Il se servit d’un seul doigt pour le glisser entre ses lèvres et le déplacer de son entrée vers son bouton nerveux.

« Oui ! Putain de bordel ! Encore, Edward, plus ! » Cria-t-elle.

Edward introduisit deux doigts en elle et les recourba tout en appuyant son pouce sur son clitoris gonflé.

Bella poussa une plainte de volupté en jouissant.

Edward sourit en embrassant son abdomen. « Et de un, » dit-il.

Bella redescendit de son nuage et ouvrit les yeux. Edward ne s’était pas éloigné, il avait recommencé à faire courir ses doigts à travers ses replis. De temps en temps, il faisait pression sur son clitoris avec son pouce afin de la garder excitée.

« Edward… » Geignit-elle.

« Bella, veux-tu que je suce ta minette, Chérie ? »

Bella écarta ses jambes autant qu’elle le pouvait.

« Hmmm, » répondit-elle.

Edward recula. « Dis-le, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

« Suce ma chatte, Edward. Utilise ta langue pour me baiser ! » Répondit-elle.

Edward traîna des baisers le long du parcours et aspira délicatement son petit bouton enflé. Bella essaya de ruer vers sa bouche mais il la retint fermement par les hanches.

Il la suça très gentiment. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses cette fois-ci. Il déplaça sa bouche vers son entrée et la remplaça par ses doigts sur son clitoris. Il pressa un doigt sur celui-ci et le frotta lentement tandis qu’il introduisait sa langue en elle.

Ses fluides ruisselaient et Edward les aspira avec avidité. Plus il lapait son nectar, et plus elle mouillait. 

Elle cambra soudainement le dos quand Edward amarra ses lèvres à son sexe et le suça avec ardeur.

« EDWARD ! » Hurla-t-elle, son corps se mettant à trembler.

« Et de deux, » marmonna-t-il.

Foutrement exact ! Ma Fillette jouit à chaque fois que je le lui demande !

Edward ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps et il faillit déchirer ses vêtements en les enlevant avec empressement. Son phallus était dur comme du roc, et du liquide séminal en sortait.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et se lécha les lèvres en le regardant. 

« Baise-moi de toutes tes forces, Edward. Fais-le maintenant ! »

Assis sur ses talons, il tira les jambes de Bella vers lui et les appuya contre ses hanches avant de plonger en elle. 

Il était sauvage alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans sa chaleur, encore et encore. Bella perdit le contrôle et se sentit vaciller sur le bord d’un gouffre de sensualité une fois de plus. 

« Si proche ! Edward... »

« Je veux que tu te touches, Bébé, » dit Edward en baissant les yeux vers l’endroit où leurs corps étaient joints ensemble. « C’est ça, frotte ton clito pour moi… » Souffla-t-il. « Tellement bon ! Viens pour moi ! »

Il ajusta le rythme de ses coups de rein, et avec un dernier sursaut, il éjacula loin au fond de son ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater de jouissance une fois de plus.

ooo

Ils étaient allongés dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, et enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais aucun d’eux n’avait bougé pour faire de la lumière. Ils avaient refait l’amour et passé les quelques dernières heures dans le lit, étendus, à bavarder tranquillement au sujet de leurs plans pour l’avenir.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Finit par demander Edward à Bella en l’embrassant gentiment.

« Un peu, » répondit-elle, mais alors l’estomac d’Edward gronda, ce qui la fit bien rigoler.

Il rit de bon cœur. « Je pense que moi j’ai faim. »

Il roula de côté et alluma la lampe de chevet. 

Bella cligna des yeux et jeta un regard autour d’elle. Elle resta bouche bée.

« Non mais regarde-moi cette chambre ! On dirait qu’un ouragan est passé par ici ! »

Les oreillers étaient éparpillés sur le plancher et les draps emmêlés au pied du lit. Leurs vêtements traînaient partout, et une des chaises avait basculé.

Comment diable cela était-il arrivé ?

Edward gloussa. « Allons prendre une douche avant de manger. »

Bella sursauta. « Tu as vu la douche ? Edward, elle est positivement orgasmique ! » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Edward la suivit en riant. « Orgasmique ? Eh bien, Bella Swan, qu’est-ce que tu as traficoté dans ma douche ? » La taquina-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur. « Tu es dérangé, mon cher petit copain ! Je voulais dire qu’elle est incroyable ! »

Elle ajusta l’eau et se plaça sous les jets, les yeux fermés.

Edward entra dans la cabine et se plaça derrière elle. Elle sentit son érection presser contre ses fesses.

« Petit copain, hein ? Je pense que nous savons tous les deux qu’il n’y a rien de ‘petit’ chez moi. »

Bella gémit alors qu’il poussait plus fort contre elle.

Edward émit un petit rire et lui tapa le cul de manière ludique. Elle glapit et se retourna vivement pour le dévisager intensément.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, se tourna et entreprit de se laver les cheveux.

Bella était tellement allumée, et voir le corps de son amoureux onduler sous l’eau ne l’aidait en rien. Elle était captivée par ses épaules et observa l’eau cascader dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour éviter de gémir. 

Edward pivota vers elle en se sentant observé. Elle se mordait la lèvre et le regardait avec un voile de concupiscence dans les yeux. 

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu’elle était émoustillée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à se laver les cheveux elle aussi.

Il souriait ! Sale petite vermine ! Il sait que je suis allumée et il aime ça ! Eh bien, ce petit jeu peut se jouer à deux.

Bella lava son corps en prenant son temps. Elle laissa l’eau savonneuse courir sur sa poitrine. Elle passa le loofah sur ses mamelons et prit ses seins dans ses mains en faisant comme si Edward n’était pas là. Elle fit glisser l’éponge sur son estomac et le long de ses jambes. Elle traîna ses mains sur ses cuisses et écarta ses jambes quand elle fut rendue à la hauteur de sa chatte débordante d’humidité.

À ce moment-là elle se permit de jeter un regard en direction d’Edward qui était assis sur le banc de douche. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que sa main enserrait son pénis qu’il pompait lentement en la contemplant.

Elle laissa tomber le loofah. 

« Touche-toi, Bella, » dit Edward.

Bella porta les mains à ses seins et pinça ses mamelons. La vue d’Edward en train de se masturber était une des choses les plus excitantes dont elle ait jamais été témoin.

Elle s’appuya contre le mur opposé en continuant de stimuler ses tétons. 

« Touche ta minette pour moi. »

Ses mots étaient comme une décharge électrique et Bella se mordit la lèvre en descendant une main vers son pubis épilé.

Elle utilisa deux doigts pour caresser légèrement son clitoris en synchronisme avec ceux d’Edward qui pompaient son phallus engorgé. De temps en temps, il effleurait son gland avec son pouce.

Bella pouvait voir qu’il était tout près de jouir.

« Je veux te voir te foutre toi-même, Bébé. Mets deux doigts à l’intérieur de ta délicieuse petite chatte et baise-la en imaginant que c’est ma bite qui est là. »

Elle obéit et arqua le dos en sentant son orgasme imminent.

« Regarde-moi, Bella. C’est ça, poupée. Frotte ton clito et pompe ces doigts dans ton centre humide. Est-ce que tu es proche ? »

« Putain, Edward ! Oui, j’y suis presque ! »

Elle augmenta le rythme et Edward l’imita. Elle le regarda tandis que sa verge s’agitait, et dans les secondes qui suivirent il se libéra par saccades ; la vue de son orgasme la propulsa vers le sien, puissant et interminable.

Ils se dévisagèrent, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres.

Après s’être rincés, ils sortirent de la douche.

Bella sécha ses cheveux pendant qu’Edward refaisait le lit et remettait la chambre en ordre. Elle se vêtit d’un pantalon noir et d’un chemisier doré avec une veste noire et des chaussures à talons plats. Edward lui avait dit qu’il avait réservé dans un restaurant italien. 

Elle était nerveuse car ce serait leur première sortie officielle en public, mais il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien.

Edward opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise assortie.

Bella se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es très belle, Chérie, » lui dit-il, et elle lui sourit.

« Tu n’es pas trop mal toi-même, » répliqua-t-elle.

Il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la suite. Jasper avait envoyé un texto à Edward pour l’avertir qu’Alice et lui allaient rentrer plus tard.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Bella sentit la tension s’emparer d’elle. Edward garda la main dans le creux de son dos. Ils traversèrent le hall et Bella remarqua que plusieurs personnes les regardaient alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Détends-toi, tu es en sécurité, » murmura Edward à son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et subitement il y eut un éclair de lumière directement sur son visage.

Bella tressaillit en entendant Edward jurer.

Il entoura sa taille de son bras. « Ignore-les et suis-moi. »

La voiture les attendait et Bella fut soulagée de voir que c’était Anderson qui conduisait.

« Bonsoir Mlle Swan, M. Cullen. »

Le restaurant qu’Edward avait choisi était situé à quelques coins de rues de l’hôtel. Il garda son bras autour de Bella, traçant de petits cercles sur son épaule.

Bella avait la main serrée sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Au moment où le véhicule ralentit, Edward inclina son visage vers le sien. 

« Tout va bien aller. Tu es plus belle que jamais et nous sommes ensemble. Je suis un homme comblé d’être avec toi ce soir. »

Bella émit un petit rire. « Tu es ridicule, et je t’aime ! »

Il lui décocha son sourire en coin. « Et je t’aime. »

Anderson ouvrit la portière et Bella s’extirpa de la voiture. Edward fit un signe de tête à Anderson et glissa son bras autour de Bella avant de la guider à l’intérieur de La Dolce Vita.

 

À suivre…


	54. Chapitre 54

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 54

 

Le restaurant qu’Edward avait choisi était situé à quelques coins de rues de l’hôtel. Il garda son bras autour de Bella, traçant de petits cercles sur son épaule.

Bella avait la main serrée sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Au moment où le véhicule ralentit, Edward inclina son visage vers le sien. 

« Tout va bien aller. Tu es plus belle que jamais et nous sommes ensemble. Je suis un homme comblé d’être avec toi ce soir. »

Bella émit un petit rire. « Tu es ridicule, et je t’aime ! »

Il lui décocha son sourire en coin. « Et je t’aime. »

Anderson ouvrit la portière et Bella s’extirpa de la voiture. Edward fit un signe de tête à Anderson et glissa son bras autour de Bella avant de la guider à l’intérieur de La Dolce Vita.

Leur table était à l’arrière, et bien que les gens ne se gênèrent pas pour lancer des regards curieux dans leur direction, personne ne s’approcha du couple magnifique en train de dîner.

Ils passèrent une très agréable soirée. Edward était charmant et drôle, et il essaya de distraire Bella pour qu’elle arrête d’être angoissée à propos de ce qui se passait à l’extérieur du restaurant. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait, par contre. Twitter et Facebook avaient rendu presque impossible pour lui de faire une sortie sans être repéré. D’habitude, au moment de quitter les lieux, les fans et les paparazzi étaient déjà là et l’attendaient.

Il régla l’addition, aida Bella à mettre sa veste, la retourna pour voir son visage, et plaça les mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de lui parler.

« Bella, lorsque nous allons quitter le restaurant, il se peut qu’il y ait quelques photographes et groupies dans les parages. Ne sois pas effrayée, d’accord ? Sois toi-même. Je suis là et Anderson n’est pas loin. Tu n’as pas à répondre à leurs questions si tu ne le souhaites pas, Bébé. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et put voir la peur sous-jacente dans ceux-ci.

Elle prit une grande respiration et redressa les épaules.

« Une simple promenade ! » Elle sourit bravement à Edward qui ne put résister à l’envie de l’étreindre. 

Il prit fermement sa main dans la sienne et ils sortirent dans la nuit. 

Les éclairs des appareils photo explosèrent autour d’eux ; le bruit de tout le monde qui criait était affolant. Edward était tout sourire, se penchant pour écouter les fans s’adresser à lui.

Il garda une poigne solide sur la main de Bella. Elle s’accrochait littéralement à lui quand une adolescente plutôt mignonne l’interpela.

« Bella ! » Elle releva la tête et aperçut la jeune fille lui faire un signe de la main. Elle sourit avec hésitation et agita sa main libre en retour.

Elle s’approcha de la fille. « Est-ce qu’Edward est un petit ami de rêve ? »

Bella devint écarlate. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans !

Bella lui sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

Une autre fille l’appela et elle s’éloigna d’Edward. Il se raidit et la dévisagea. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux. Ceci faisait partie de son job ; il n’était jamais rude ou impoli envers ses fans et prenait le temps de leur parler s’il le pouvait.

Bella regarda à la ronde. Elle vit qu’Anderson s’était rapproché d’elle et ça l’aida à se détendre.

« Oui ça va, » dit-elle, puis elle se déplaça vers l’autre fille dans la foule.

« Bella, est-ce qu’Edward embrasse bien ? » Balbutia la jeune fille, et Bella se rendit compte que celle-ci était très nerveuse. Cela contribua à la mettre complètement à l’aise.

Ces gens étaient nerveux de lui parler ! La situation était risible, vraiment.

Elle fit un grand sourire à son interlocutrice. « Edward embrasse très bien ! »

La fille rougit et Bella éclata de rire.

Elle sentit Edward passer un bras autour de sa taille et se détendit contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais nous devons partir à présent, » s’excusa-t-il, ce qui provoqua un gémissement collectif.

« Edward ! Embrasse-la ! » Cria quelqu’un, et tout le monde se mit de la partie pour les inciter à se plier à cette requête.

Edward se pencha vers Bella alors qu’elle se mordait la lèvre en hochant la tête. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

La foule en fut ravie, et avec un dernier signe de la main, ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Bella était toute rouge et ne voulait pas lâcher la main d’Edward. 

« Est-ce que je m’en suis bien tirée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit. « Tu as été fantastique, Poupée. Merci de m’avoir permis d’interagir avec mes fans. Autant que possible, j’essaye de ne pas les ignorer. »

Anderson se gara dans le parking souterrain de manière à ce que Bella et Edward ne soient pas interrompus en retournant à leur suite.

Alice et Jasper étaient dans le salon quand ils arrivèrent en haut. Edward servit un digestif à tout le monde et ils discutèrent de leur soirée.

Alice alla chercher l’ordinateur portable de Jasper et parcourut un des sites de fans.

Elle sourit et tourna l’ordinateur en direction d’Edward et Bella. « Vous êtes vraiment un couple des plus craquants. »

Bella jeta un coup d’œil aux photos d’elle avec Edward. Ça semblait surréaliste de voir des images d’elle avec son amoureux prises seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward qui l’observait attentivement.

« Ça va ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle sourit timidement et haussa les épaules. « Je trouve juste ridicule que les gens veuillent prendre des photos de moi ! Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, je réalise qu’ils veulent seulement me prendre en photo parce que je suis avec toi, mais ça me paraît… étrange. »

Edward lui sourit. « Tu ne te vois pas du tout clairement. C’est étrange, oui, mais c’est le show-business et tu as été sensas ce soir. Parfois ça peut devenir un peu trop, mais c’est pourquoi nous tenons à notre vie privée. Nous fuyons la folie aussi souvent que nous le pouvons. »

Il se tourna vers Alice et Jasper. « Bella va emménager avec moi, » dit-il.

Alice poussa un petit cri et battit des mains. Bella rit et lui dit qu’elle ressemblait à un phoque.

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « Enfin ! Au moins maintenant nous n’aurons plus à nous inquiéter tout le temps de toi. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Eh bien, je dois quand même parler à mon propriétaire. Je vais perdre le dépôt de garantie en rompant mon bail, mais il est temps. » Elle sourit à Edward qui était rayonnant.

« Je m’en fiche si je dois acheter le foutu bloc-appartements, Bébé ! Tu emménages avec moi ! » Il la souleva et l’installa sur ses genoux.

Alice gémit. « Lâchez-vous tous les deux ! Pour l’amour du ciel, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’avoir les mains baladeuses ! » Se plaignit-elle.

Edward regarda sa sœur. « En passant, ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez sortir toutes les deux et vous attirer des ennuis, hein ? »

Alice lança un regard furtif à Jasper et vit la lueur de dureté dans ses yeux.

Elle regarda Bella, et ensuite Edward. « Écoute, Edward, nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion d’en parler, mais je voulais m’excuser pour ce qui est arrivé. J’ai dépassé les bornes en entraînant Bella dans mon désaccord avec Jasper. Je n’aurais jamais dû l’emmener dans une soirée de jeu sans ta permission. Je promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. » Elle leva les yeux vers Jasper et se rappela la douleur de sa punition. Il lui sourit, satisfait, et se pencha pour embrasser son épaule.

Bella les regarda et fronça les sourcils. « Attends une seconde ! Aux dernières nouvelles je possédais encore mon propre cerveau, Ali. Tu as seulement suggéré l’idée, mais je n’étais pas forcée d’y aller si je ne voulais pas, et en plus il n’est rien arrivé ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si contrariés par cette histoire ? »

Jasper lui répondit. « Bella, tu ne connaissais pas le protocole. Maintenant tu le connais, alors si tu allais dans une soirée de jeu et que tu mentais en disant avoir la permission d’Edward, tu serais fautive. »

Bella dévisagea Jasper et Edward. « Alors combien de temps va durer notre punition ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward grimaça un peu mais lui expliqua calmement, « Jusqu’à la fin du tournage. »

Alice regarda Bella et lui sourit. « Ce n’est pas si long, Tsunami. Vois-le de cette façon : nous allons pouvoir faire nos emplettes de Noël ensemble ! »

Edward et Jasper gémirent tandis que Bella éclatait de rire.

Elle pensa à quelque chose et se mordit la lèvre. « Euh, que faites-vous pour Noël ? » S’enquit-elle.

Alice s’empressa de lui répondre. « Nous allons à la maison pour Noël ! C’est merveilleux ! Nous avons une fête la veille de Noël, et ensuite nous nous réveillons très tôt le matin de Noël et ma mère prépare le petit déjeuner. Nous allons à l’église et puis nous revenons à la maison pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Nous déjeunons tard ou bien dînons tôt vers 16h ou 17h, et finalement nous avons une soirée en famille. Normalement nous arrivons à la maison deux jours à l’avance, parce qu’il faut aller choisir un sapin et faire l’installation au matin de la veille de Noël. »

Bella sourit tristement. « Ça semble merveilleux… » Dit-elle.

Edward la regarda. « Eh bien, tu verras par toi-même très bientôt… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je… Je dois aller à Forks pour Noël, » soupira-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » S’exclama Edward.

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, eh bien, normalement je vais à la maison pour Noël. Ce n’est rien de spécial, nous n’avons pas de sapin ou quoi que ce soit, mais d’habitude je prépare un bon dîner à mon père et nous passons du temps ensemble. Il arrive que Sue et Seth se joignent à nous. Je repars le jour suivant. Je ne m’éternise pas en ville, vous savez, à cause de Jacob, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Alice jeta un coup d’œil à Edward. Il avait l’air furieux. Elle croisa son regard et secoua la tête. Pas maintenant, exprima-t-elle sans ouvrir la bouche.

JAMAIS, AU GRAND JAMAIS je ne la laisserai retourner dans cette putain de ville où vit ce connard d’enculé ! Je vais payer un vol aller-retour à son père si c’est ce que ça prend pour qu’elle reste loin de ce trouduc !

Il vit que Bella tortillait anxieusement ses doigts sur ses genoux. Un signe évident de sa nervosité. Il se força à se calmer. Il tapota ses mains et en prit une pour baiser l’intérieur de son poignet.

« Nous pourrons en reparler une autre fois. Il faut que tu ailles dormir si tu veux être en mesure de suivre Alice et Rosalie demain, » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jasper, et celui-ci hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour signifier son approbation. Ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit. 

Bella se détendit et gémit. « Ah, ne me le rappelle pas ! »

Jasper rit en remettant Alice sur ses pieds. « Oh non, ‘Darlin,’ je t’interdis de te plaindre ! Tu as fait en sorte que nous soyons obligés de nous taper une autre foutue journée à Knotts Berry Farm ! C’est génial comme endroit, mais nous sommes allés au moins quatre fois pour éviter une bouderie d’Emmett, et ce n’est pas agréable. »

« Mes parents nous y ont emmenés une fois, et Emmett est tombé amoureux de l’endroit. Il s’est même déniché un boulot là-bas, un été quand il était au secondaire. Il est accro ! » Expliqua Alice.

Ils rirent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Edward ferma la porte et attira gentiment Bella contre lui.

Il écarta les cheveux de son visage pour pouvoir mieux la contempler, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es incroyable, Bella Swan, et j’ai été excité toute la soirée, » dit-il d’une voix ténébreuse.

La respiration de Bella devint saccadée. « Edward ! Nous avons fait l’amour au moins trois fois avant de sortir ! »

« J’ai toujours envie de toi. Je suis toujours prêt pour toi. » Il se pencha et ses lèvres dévorèrent les siennes. Il rompit le baiser et la souleva pour la porter dans le lit. Il la voulait encore.

ooo

Debout dans la cabine d’essayage, Bella rougit. « Pas question ! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton. « Je ne peux pas porter cette robe ! Je n’ai ni le physique, ni la grandeur pour la mettre en valeur ! »

Alice et Rosalie frappèrent à la porte. « Bella, laisse-nous au moins la voir ! » Supplia Rosalie.

Bella grogna. « Croyez-moi, il n’y a rien à voir ! »

oo

Elle avait été réveillée le matin par Rosalie et Alice sautant sur le lit tout près d’elle.

Edward s’était levé plus tôt, avait pris sa douche et s’était habillé avant d’être jeté sans cérémonie hors de sa chambre par sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. Bella s’était dirigée vers la douche d’un pas lourd, proférant un juron après l’autre. En émergeant de la salle de bain, elle avait été prise en charge par Rosalie qui s’était occupée de l’habiller pendant qu’Alice la coiffait et la maquillait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était assise dans le coin salle à manger, buvant une tasse de café tout en plaidant avec un Edward et un Jasper impénitents pour qu’ils viennent à son secours.

Edward avait embrassé ses lèvres boudeuses et lui avait souhaité une bonne journée avant de disparaître, peu de temps après, avec Emmett et Jasper pour aller jouer au golf.

oo

Bella ruminait de sombres pensées lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Tu es… ahurissante ! » S’écria Alice.

Bella portait une robe moulante noire et blanche à volants de Dolce & Gabbana, laquelle n’était pas trop révélatrice, mais très séduisante car elle épousait étroitement les formes de son corps. Le dos de la robe était noir et le devant était couvert de volants blancs avec des coutures noires. L’ourlet arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Bella regarda Rosalie qui hocha la tête avec admiration.

« Tu es sublime. J’ai aussi trouvé les chaussures parfaites pour aller avec la robe. » Elle lui tendit une paire de Mary-Jane blanches parsemées de petits clous argentés. Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant les talons de douze centimètres.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Rosalie soupira d’impatience. « Je te demande juste de les essayer ! Si tu les détestes, nous te trouverons autre chose ! Ali, peux-tu aller chercher des sous-vêtements et des bas ? »

Alice disparut et Bella souffla avant de glisser dans les chaussures. Elle attacha les sangles et se releva. 

« Wow… » Dit-elle. Rosalie approuva et sourit.

« Si je n’étais pas hétéro, je te voudrais moi aussi, B ! » Répliqua-t-elle, et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Alice réapparut. « Bella, Edward va avoir une crise cardiaque ! » S’exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un soutien-gorge noir et la petite culotte assortie, ainsi qu’un porte-jarretelles et des bas. 

Bella admira sa tenue une fois de plus. C’était vrai qu’elle lui allait à ravir. Elle soupira ; elle savait qu’elle achèterait la robe même si elle n’était pas très à l’aise avec la carte de crédit Amex Black qu’elle avait dans son sac.

*FLASH-BACK*

Avant de quitter l’hôtel pour aller jouer au golf avec Jasper et Emmett, Edward avait attiré Bella à l’écart et lui avait donné une carte de crédit noire.

Elle avait regardé son amoureux, perplexe. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Edward avait pressé la carte dans sa main. « C’est une carte de crédit. C’est ta carte de crédit. Je ne veux pas d’argument à ce sujet. Laisse-moi faire ça, s’il te plaît. Nous allons vivre ensemble et tu vas devoir acheter des choses, et ce mode de vie coûte cher. Je veux que tu te sentes libre de faire des achats sans toujours avoir à me demander de l’argent, alors tu as ta propre carte. Maintenant tu peux lutter contre moi, tu peux même aller jusqu’à faire une scène, mais au final tu seras punie pour ne pas me laisser m’occuper de toi, ou tu peux juste m’embrasser et me dire ‘Merci, Edward,’ pour qu’on puisse passer à autre chose. »

Bella n’avait jamais vu Edward nerveux. Elle l’avait vu en colère et frustré, confus et triste, même, mais jamais nerveux.

Tout en elle lui criait de lui lancer la carte en pleine figure et de l’accuser de la voir comme une personne qui avait besoin qu’on lui fasse la charité, mais elle savait dans son cœur qu’il ne la voyait pas comme ça.

Alors elle avait pris tout le monde par surprise lorsqu’elle s’était élevée sur la pointe des pieds et avait embrassé Edward au coin de la bouche en disant, « Merci, Edward. » Elle lui avait donné une tape sur le cul en passant à côté de lui et était allée ranger la carte dans son sac.

Edward était resté figé, bouche bée.

Bella s’était tournée et lui avait fait un clin d’œil. « Ferme la bouche, mon cher ! » 

Il était sorti de sa stupeur et avait fini par quitter la suite avec les autres.

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK* 

Les filles rassemblèrent leurs achats et rencontrèrent un Anderson des plus stoïques à l’extérieur de la boutique. Alice lui fit un grand sourire. « Est-ce que tout baigne, Andy ? » Demanda-t-elle effrontément.

Anderson la dévisagea derrière ses lunettes de soleil aviateur. « Oui, Mlle Cullen. Avez-vous terminé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête en ignorant les quelques paparazzi qui les avaient suivies toute la matinée.

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Bella. 

« Oh non ! Je connais ce regard ! Quoi maintenant ? » Gémit-elle tandis que les deux autres la bousculaient dans la voiture qui attendait.

Anderson s’assit à l’avant à côté de Barry qui était leur chauffeur désigné pour la journée.

Bella regarda tour à tour ses deux amies.

« Allez-vous me dire où vous m’emmenez ? » Dit-elle. « Nous avons couru les boutiques pour acheter du maquillage, des pyjamas, des chaussures, de la lingerie, des fringues et d’autres valises pour stocker toutes vos affaires. Nous avons acheté des cadeaux pour nos mecs, alors qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir été négligé? »

Rosalie se pencha vers elle. « Peux-tu garder un secret ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Bella jeta un regard discret à Anderson et Barry qui bavardaient tranquillement à l’avant et semblaient les avoir complètement oubliées.

Elle acquiesça. Alice se pencha elle aussi, comme si elle s’apprêtait à se voir confier un secret d’état. Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je veux aller dans un sex-shop, » marmonna-t-elle.

Bella la dévisagea intensément. « QUOI ? » S’écria-t-elle, ce qui fit enfin réagir Anderson. Il se tourna vers les trois filles.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Interrogea-t-il impassiblement.

« Oui, ça va. Merci, » répondit Rosalie.

« Rose, comment diable allons-nous pouvoir faire ça sans attirer l’attention ? Les photographes nous suivent depuis que nous avons quitté l’hôtel. On ne peut pas prendre de chance. Ne peux-tu pas simplement commander ce que tu veux sur Internet ? » Demanda frénétiquement Bella.

Elle n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans une boutique de sexe de sa vie. Les jouets et accessoires qu’elle s’était procurés, elle les avait commandés sur Internet. 

Rosalie la regarda en secouant la tête. « Je connais une place pas très loin d’ici. Ça ressemble à un immeuble de bureaux. Et puis d’ailleurs ça s’appelle ‘Le Bureau.’ Ils vendent ce bidule étonnant dont j’ai entendu parler et que je tiens vraiment à avoir. S’il te plaît, Bella ? » Rosalie avança sa lèvre inférieure pour faire sa moue la plus éloquente à l’intention de Bella. « Je leur ai téléphoné ce matin, et ils se sont arrangés pour que nous puissions nous garer à l’intérieur de leur édifice. Écoute, c’est moi qui régale, alors il te suffit de nous suivre, d’accord ? S’il te plaît ? »

Bella dévisagea ses deux amies. Il était clair qu’Alice savait au sujet du ‘bidule’ que Rosalie voulait se procurer à tout prix. Elle avait l’air d’un chiot pressant son museau contre la vitrine d’un boucher !

« Ok, mais si votre plan foire, alors vous allez devoir dire à Edward que ce n’était pas mon idée ! » Elle lança un regard sévère à Rosalie.

Alice réprima un couinement et Rosalie lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s’adresser à Barry.

« Barry, peux-tu nous conduire à cette adresse ? » Elle lui passa un bout de papier.

Il y jeta un bref coup d’œil et répondit, « Pas de problème, Mme Cullen. Nous y serons dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« Et Barry, peux-tu essayer de semer tous ceux qui nous suivent depuis ce matin ? » Renchérit Alice.

Anderson se tourna et dévisagea les trois femmes. Rosalie et Alice paraissaient excitées, tandis que Bella semblait craintive et soucieuse.

Il baissa ses lunettes et fixa Bella dans les yeux. Elle était le lien le plus faible, celui qui allait céder. Anderson de demanda ce qu’elles mijotaient.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mlle Swan ? Vous êtes un peu… pâle, » dit-il.

Bella déglutit et ouvrit la bouche.

Alice lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Elle va bien, Andy. Elle est juste excitée parce que nous allons voir un nouveau styliste qui crée des robes fabuleuses, à ce qu’il paraît. »

Bella acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre en tripotant son bracelet Infini. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, après quelques brusques manœuvres au volant de la part de Barry qui firent le bonheur d’Alice et donnèrent envie de vomir à Bella, Rosalie les dirigea vers le parking ultra discret à l’intérieur du bâtiment. 

Anderson fronça les sourcils. « Attends ici, Barry… » Dit-il, mais Rosalie l’arrêta.

« Tu peux attendre ici, Anderson. Il n’y a personne d’autre dans les environs. Je pense que nous sommes en sûreté, » déclara-t-elle.

Anderson sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière arrière. Il regarda Rosalie. « Ce ne sont pas les ordres que j’ai reçus, Mme Cull… »

« Putain de merde Anderson ! Nous devons y aller seules, d’accord ? Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous. Reste ici, s’il te plaît. Ça ne sera pas long, et ne le dis pas à mon mari ou à qui que ce soit d’autre. »

Rosalie et Anderson se dévisagèrent.

« Voici mes conditions : je vais vous accompagner et jeter un coup d’œil à la ronde. Si l’endroit est sécuritaire, que vous ne vous mettez pas en danger et que ce n’est pas illégal, je reviendrai vous attendre ici et je dirai à votre mari que nous avons fait un arrêt imprévu. C’est la seule OPTION envisageable ici. » La voix du garde du corps ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation.

Rosalie regarda Alice et Bella. Celle-ci secoua la tête. Ça ne s’annonçait pas bien.

« Tu devrais savoir que ça ne donne rien d’essayer d’amadouer un des hommes d’Emmett, Rose, » railla Alice.

Rosalie se tourna vers Anderson. « Marché conclu, Anderson, mais tu ne dis rien à personne. »

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur qu’ils empruntèrent jusqu’au quatrième étage.

Ils en sortirent sans avoir prononcé une seule parole. 

Bella avait la gorge sèche. Elle regarda Alice qui avait un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. « Ça va aller, Tsunami. Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, » murmura-t-elle.

« Parle pour toi, Alice ! Je ne suis jamais allée dans un… » Elle risqua un œil sur Anderson et baissa le ton encore plus, « … un bidule, » dit-elle de manière significative.

Rosalie les guida vers une barrière de sécurité. Elle sonna et une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous Rose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, c’est moi. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que nous vérifiions d’abord les alentours ? »

Anderson entra et poussa le rideau noir qui pendait derrière le bureau où la jeune femme était assise.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas franchir cette limite. Cet établissement est réservé à la gent féminine, » dit-elle.

Anderson en avait malheureusement vu assez. Il recula comme s’il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il fit demi-tour et retourna d’où il venait. « Je serai dans la voiture ! » Marmonna-t-il avant de se précipiter vers les ascenseurs.

Bella ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Rosalie et Alice étaient pliées en deux elles aussi.

« Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu lui flanquer une trouille pareille derrière ce rideau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L’employée du sex-shop lui sourit. « Allez à l’intérieur et vous verrez, » répondit-elle en refermant la barrière.

Rosalie ouvrit le rideau et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

La salle était dans des tons de rose pâle et de noir. On aurait dit un boudoir pour dames, mais à l’ancienne. Il y avait des canapés en velours noir et de la moquette à poils longs. La seule indication qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un endroit pour papoter entre femmes était le grand néon fluorescent rose en forme de pénis sur le mur opposé.

Bella se sentit devenir écarlate. Une grande et séduisante afro-américaine vint à leur rencontre et se présenta sous le nom de Melissa.

Rosalie se présenta à son tour et s’informa au sujet de sa commande. Melissa les conduisit dans une autre pièce et leur suggéra d’en faire le tour pendant qu’elle allait chercher la commande de Rosalie.

Les murs de cette seconde salle étaient bordés de vibromasseurs, de fouets à plumes, de godes et de vibromasseurs à doigts. Bella en demeura bouche bée. Elle regarda Alice qui avait l’air d’être atterrie au paradis des minettes.

Rosalie se fendit d’un sourire en voyant l’expression de Bella.

« Bella, nul besoin d’être une adepte du style de vie que vous menez, Alice et toi, pour profiter pleinement des joies du sexe, et je ne m’en prive pas avec Emmett. » 

Alice leva une main en l’air pour la stopper. « Rosalie, s’il te plaît, pas de détails. C’est de mon frère que tu parles, » dit-elle.

Bella était en état de choc. Elle n’avait pas réalisé que Rosalie était au courant du style de vie d’Alice et Edward.

« Tu sais ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Bien sûr que nous savons. Je pense qu’Emmett a découvert le pot aux roses à l’époque où Edward a commencé à fréquenter ce club, et ensuite, lorsqu’Alice s’est mise à sortir avec Jasper, il était inquiet. Alors il a discuté avec Jasper et Edward, » expliqua Rosalie.

Bella ne trouva rien à dire sur le coup, essayant seulement de digérer cette information.

À cet instant, Melissa revint avec trois boîtes. Alice et Rosalie étaient tout sourire.

« Êtes-vous intéressées à voir autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie répondit. « Oh non, je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment. » Elle suivit Melissa pour aller payer, et Bella s’empressa de se tourner vers Alice.

« Ils savent à notre sujet ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bella, ça fait des semaines que je t’en parle. Il ne faut pas dramatiser. Oui, nous sommes discrets et il est entendu que nous n’en discutons pas, mais tout le monde a ses secrets et ses trucs. » Alice lui fit un sourire rassurant et elles retournèrent dans l’aire principale.

Rosalie tenait trois sacs-cadeaux emballés avec soin lorsqu’elles quittèrent les lieux. 

En arrivant à la voiture, Anderson leur ouvrit la portière mais ne les regarda pas.

Bella rougit encore une fois en montant dans le véhicule. Rosalie et Alice se moquèrent gentiment d’elle durant tout le trajet de retour à l’hôtel.

Elles se firent livrer un déjeuner léger dans la suite de Bella et Alice, puis elles bavardèrent pendant un moment.

Rosalie regarda sa montre et vit qu’il était encore tôt. Les gars n’allaient rentrer que dans quelques heures.

Elle retourna à sa suite et en revint avec les trois boîtes. Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent.

Putain, quoi maintenant ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que Rosalie plaçait une boîte dans ses mains.

« Les filles, j’ai entendu parler de ce jouet révolutionnaire et j’ai pensé vous l’offrir en cadeau de Noël anticipé. Vous n’avez pas à me remercier tout de suite. Vous pourrez me remercier plus tard pendant le dîner. Maintenant, ouvrez vos présents ! » 

 

À suivre…

Je sais, je sais, vous voulez savoir de quoi il s’agit et je vous comprends…

Les cinq à dix premières pages du prochain chapitre seront consacrées au jouet extraordinaire mentionné ci-haut, et nous verrons alors si c’était une bonne idée de la part de Rosalie de l’offrir en cadeau à Bella :0)

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	55. Chapitre 55

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 55

 

Rosalie regarda sa montre et vit qu’il était encore tôt. Les gars n’allaient rentrer que dans quelques heures.

Elle retourna à sa suite et en revint avec les trois boîtes. Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent.

Putain, quoi maintenant ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que Rosalie plaçait une boîte dans ses mains.

« Les filles, j’ai entendu parler de ce jouet révolutionnaire et j’ai pensé vous l’offrir en cadeau de Noël anticipé. Vous n’avez pas à me remercier tout de suite. Vous pourrez me remercier plus tard pendant le dîner. Maintenant, ouvrez vos présents ! » 

Alice déchira l’emballage, bientôt imitée par Rosalie. Bella, quant à elle, parut hésitante pendant quelques secondes. Elle songea qu’il devait s’agir d’un quelconque vibromasseur, mais la forme de la boîte n’était pas la bonne. Elle se décida à défaire l’emballage. La boîte ne laissait rien deviner de son contenu car elle était noire. Elle l’ouvrit et en sortit tranquillement le ‘bidule.’

« Putain, qu’est-ce que c’est…? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C’est le ‘Sqweeler,’ Bella. Il a dix ‘langues’ qui peuvent te ‘lécher’ à différentes vitesses. Une de mes amies s’en est fait offrir un par son mari qui voulait lui jouer un tour avant de partir en voyage d’affaires prolongé, et depuis, elle n’a pas arrêté de s’en servir ! » Répondit Rosalie, au comble de la joie. « J’ai pensé que puisqu’Alice et toi ne voyez vos mecs que durant les weekends, vous pourriez utiliser quelque chose d’un peu différent. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? »

Bella était à la fois choquée et très allumée. Elle pouvait imaginer les nuits où elle était seule et voulait sentir la bouche d’Edward sur son clitoris, et maintenant… Elle rougit à cette pensée.

« Rose… Je ne suis pas certaine… mais… euh, merci ? » Dit-elle.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit à la porte. Les trois filles levèrent les yeux, surprises. Quelqu’un essayait de l’ouvrir, mais sans y parvenir. Puis la voix d’Edward se fit entendre. « Bella ? Chérie, la porte est verrouillée de l’intérieur… »

Rosalie se mit à rire alors que le Sqweeler de Bella était projeté à travers la pièce sous le coup de la frayeur.

« Bordel ! » Marmonna Bella. Alice et Rosalie rangèrent simplement les leurs dans les boîtes qu’elles remirent ensuite dans les sacs. « J’arrive ! » Cria-t-elle, ce qui fit hurler de rire ses deux amies.

Bella les fustigea du regard. « Fermez-la et aidez-moi à le chercher ! » Siffla-t-elle. Alice n’était pas en mesure de l’aider ; elle se roulait par terre tellement elle riait, et Rosalie s’en allait ouvrir la porte !

« Rosalie… NON ! » S’époumona Bella.

Mais il était trop tard. Rosalie ouvrit la porte tandis que Bella plongeait derrière le bar, l’endroit où elle avait vu son Sqweeler rouler.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans la suite et aperçurent Alice pliée en deux sur le tapis, Rosalie glissant le long du mur, ses joues maculées de larmes et de rimmel, et Bella à quatre pattes derrière le bar, le cul bien en évidence !

Elle réussit à récupérer le Sqweeler et le dissimula sous son top au même moment où elle entendait Edward demander d’une voix hésitante, « Bella ? Est-ce que vous avez bu, toi et les autres ? » Il avait l’air décontenancé.

« Non ! » Bella s’extirpa de derrière le bar et constata qu’elle ne pouvait pas cacher le ‘bidule’ sous son chandail. Elle serra les bras autour de sa taille et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle garda le dos tourné et ignora les mugissements d’Alice et les renâclements de Rosalie.

« Euh, salut ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Il faut que j’aille au petit coin ! » Elle se faufila dans la chambre et verrouilla derrière elle.

Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi m’arrive-t-il ce genre de truc ? Tuez-moi maintenant ! S’IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Elle se dirigea vers son placard et fourra le Sqweeler dans son sac de voyage. On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Questionna Edward, plus perplexe que jamais.

« Mais oui, cesse de t’énerver, je vous rejoins ! » Cria-t-elle avant de pousser un juron en entendant Alice et Rosalie éclater de rire à nouveau.

« Elles sont comme les putains de sorcières d’Eastwick ! » Se dit-elle à elle-même en courant à la salle de bain pour tirer la chasse d’eau.

Elle se lava les mains et en passa une dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l’air d’une démente. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants, elle était rouge comme si elle venait de faire une heure de danse aérobique, et ses lèvres luisaient de transpiration.

Oh et puis merde ! Pas le temps d’arranger ça.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et l’ouvrit lentement. 

Cinq paires d’yeux la regardèrent. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers Edward. Elle l’embrassa furtivement et s’assit sur ses genoux. Elle foudroya Rosalie et Alice du regard. Celles-ci tentèrent de garder une expression impassible, mais alors le pied de Bella entra en contact avec la boîte noire qui traînait sur le tapis, et elle sursauta, affolée.

C’est tout ce qu’il fallait pour déclencher un autre fou rire chez Alice et Rosalie. 

« Putain, qu’avez-vous manigancé ? » Demanda Emmett, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier. 

Bella se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément. « Rien ! Ta femme et ta sœur jouent les idiotes, c’est tout ! Elles m’ont fait une blague, et à présent elles rient comme des gamines et sont incapables de s’arrêter ! »

Jasper jeta un coup d’œil intéressé à l’emballage et aux boîtes qui trônaient sur la table. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes et il dévisagea Alice et Rosalie. Il connaissait très bien cet emballage. Il avait acheté plusieurs cadeaux à Alice au ‘Bureau’ par le passé. 

Il se tourna et regarda Bella en relevant un sourcil. Elle réalisa qu’il savait, ou du moins qu’il avait une idée de l’endroit où elles étaient allées. Elle mordit sa lèvre et le supplia silencieusement du regard.

« Je pense que nous devrions commencer à nous préparer. Nous avons réservé pour 20h, mais nous avons prévu sortir prendre l’apéro avant, à 19h. Alors nous nous retrouverons ici dans environ une heure ? » Dit-il avec un sourire entendu quand il vit Alice ramasser un joli sac cadeau.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque tout le monde approuva et qu’Emmett et Rosalie retournèrent dans leur propre suite. Alice et Jasper disparurent dans leur chambre, et Bella se releva des genoux d’Edward et s’empara prestement de la boîte sur la moquette. Elle retourna dans la chambre, suivie de près par Edward.

Il ne dit rien à Bella au sujet de ce sur quoi il avait marché plus tôt en entrant dans la suite. Lui aussi avait reconnu la boîte. Quelques-uns des jouets à la maison avaient été achetés sur le site web du ‘Bureau.’ Il savait que Bella n’était jamais allée dans une boutique de sexe avant, et il voyait bien qu’elle était plus que mortifiée par le contenu de la fameuse boîte. Il se sourit intérieurement. De toute évidence, sa sœur et sa belle-sœur s’étaient acheté à elles-mêmes ce qu’elles avaient offert à Bella. Il était intrigué et légèrement excité à la pensée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Il embrassa Bella et lui raconta sa journée, puis il s’informa de la sienne. Elle lui parla de toutes les boutiques où Rosalie et Alice l’avaient traînée.

« As-tu fait des achats pour toi-même ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle opina et fit un signe vers le lit, sur lequel elle avait déposé ses emplettes, mais il vit ses yeux darder en direction du placard.

Je t’ai eue ! Ma Fillette ne sait absolument pas mentir…

« Je t’ai acheté quelques chemises que tu trouveras sûrement à ton goût. Est-ce que ça te va ? » S’enquit-elle timidement.

« Merci, Poupée, c’est super, » répondit-il, et Bella lui montra ses achats.

Il grimpa sur le lit et lui sourit.

« Que vas-tu porter ce soir ? » Dit-il en remuant les sourcils de façon éloquente.

Bella lui rendit son sourire et secoua la tête. « Tu sais bien que ça ne te donne rien de me le demander. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite je vais me préparer. Te joindras-tu à moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire effronté.

« Dans une minute, trésor. Je dois d’abord passer un appel, » répondit-il innocemment.

Bella se rendit à la salle de bain en répliquant, « Ne t’éternise pas au téléphone, tu m’as manqué… Sparky. » 

Edward sourit en l’entendant faire couler l’eau de la douche et gémir de contentement.

Elle aime vraiment cette putain de douche tropicale. Je devrais demander à Maman ce qu’elle peut faire pour nous… peut-être dans la salle d’entraînement…

Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’elle était absorbée par sa douche, il s’empressa d’aller ouvrir le placard. Dans sa hâte, Bella avait oublié de refermer son sac et Edward repéra tout de suite le Sqweeler. Il le sortit.

Hmm… ils pourraient s’amuser avec ça…

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et alla rejoindre Bella dans la salle de bain, bandant instantanément. Elle était en train de rincer son corps. Elle se retourna et vit Edward debout, nu, qui la regardait intensément.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son érection.

« Trop tard, chéri. Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça, » dit-elle en fermant la douche et en passant à côté de lui.

Edward tendit la main et la retint par le bras. « Bébé, qu’est-ce que Rosalie et Alice t’ont acheté pour t’affoler de la sorte tout à l’heure ? »

Bella devint rouge et marmonna, « Rien… C’est juste un cadeau farfelu… Vraiment pas grand-chose… Oublie-ça. » Elle essaya de lui sourire et attrapa une serviette.

Edward détourna le visage et se sourit à lui-même encore une fois. Ouais… pas si farfelu…

« Oh ! D’accord. » Il haussa les épaules et Bella soupira de soulagement tandis qu’il entrait dans la douche et qu’elle retournait dans la chambre. 

Elle enfila les nouveaux sous-vêtements et les nouvelles chaussures, et se glissa dans la robe de Dolce & Gabbana. Elle sécha ses cheveux et se fit une queue de cheval.

Edward aima beaucoup la robe et n’arrêta pas d’essayer de la toucher pendant que Bella appliquait son maquillage pour se faire des yeux mystérieux.

Il se vêtit d’un pantalon gris sombre et d’une chemise d’un gris plus pâle. Il était superbe, comme d’habitude.

Ils rencontrèrent les autres et descendirent à la limousine qui les attendait. 

Les gars avaient mis le paquet dans la planification de la soirée. Ils emmenèrent leurs compagnes dans un bar à vin, et ensuite dans un restaurant Thaï. Ils terminèrent la soirée en allant danser dans un club où se produisait un groupe de jeunes musiciens dont Edward avait entendu parler.

Les paparazzi étaient là en grand nombre, mais ils ne se firent pas vraiment aborder par qui que ce soit.

Edward ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains de sur Bella, et elle vit que Rosalie et Alice avaient le même problème. Ça ne semblait pas les déranger…

Ils rentrèrent à l’hôtel juste après minuit, et comme ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain, ils décidèrent tous d’aller se coucher.

Bella retira sa robe pendant qu’Edward déboutonnait sa chemise et enlevait son pantalon. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes.

Il se tourna vers Bella, qui était en train de retirer ses bas.

« Bella, » dit-il tranquillement.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Elle vit immédiatement le désir dans ses yeux. Sa respiration devint saccadée.

« O-oui ? »

« Viens dans le lit, Poupée, » demanda-t-il.

Bella passa les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il secoua la tête lorsqu’elle fit un geste pour retirer sa petite culotte.

« Garde-la pour l’instant, » dit-il.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s’y allongea.

Edward se leva et contourna le lit pour s’approcher d’elle. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Tu étais très belle ce soir. J’aimerais essayer un truc, me fais-tu confiance ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. Ferme les yeux et garde-les fermés. »

Elle lui obéit immédiatement.

Edward alla chercher le Sqweeler dans le placard et revint s’installer sur le lit.

« Écarte les jambes pour moi, Chérie, » ordonna-t-il. Elle savait qu’elle était plus que prête pour lui. Son slip était tout mouillé !

« Garde les yeux fermés, ou je vais arrêter, est-ce que c’est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête une fois encore. 

Edward plaça le Sqweeler à côté d’elle, et doucement il lui retira sa petite culotte. Ensuite il s’assit entre ses jambes.

Bordel ! Elle ruisselait ! « Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, Bébé ! » Dit-il.

Il bougea le jouet entre ses jambes et l’alluma. Bella sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« EDWARD ? » Cria-t-elle.

Il releva les sourcils. « Ferme tes yeux, Bella, ou bien je vais arrêter et tu ne pourras pas récupérer ton jouet. Allez, fais ce que je te dis. » La Voix ! Oh putain, la Voix !

Bella ferma les yeux très fort. Elle sentait son visage brûlant d’embarras.

« Maintenant, où en étions-nous… Ah oui ! » Edward gloussa en la voyant bondir quand il remit le jouet en marche et qu’il le déplaça sur son clitoris.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! » Hurla Bella, et elle s’empara d’un oreiller pour couvrir son visage.

Edward se contenta de sourire et augmenta un peu la vitesse. Les petites langues étaient impitoyables, et Bella commença à convulser sous l’effet du plaisir.

Elle sentit son foutre jaillir d’elle alors qu’Edward bougeait le jouet vers l’entrée de son vagin. Il appliqua un peu plus de pression, et les petites langues se mirent à taquiner l’intérieur de sa chatte. Il augmenta encore la vitesse et Bella sentit un autre orgasme approcher.

Elle cria dans l’oreiller. Son corps tremblait, sa chatte se contractait, et elle pouvait sentir qu’elle mouillait les draps sous elle.

Edward souriait comme un idiot. Sa Fillette était totalement hors de contrôle. Il ramena le jouet sur son clitoris, et Bella poussa un cri aigu et tenta de bouger hors de sa portée.

« Non… non… Edward… C’est trop… » Haleta-t-elle, et il réduisit la vitesse de l’accessoire à son plus bas en se positionnant de sorte que les fesses de Bella reposent sur ses cuisses.

Il la pénétra et faillit jouir tout de suite en sentant les contractions autour de sa verge. Bella était incohérente. 

Il savait qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps et il bougea en elle à un rythme frénétique. 

« Si foutrement étroite, Bébé. Viens encore pour moi. Viens maintenant… JOUIS ! » Exigea-t-il. Il augmenta la vitesse du Sqweeler, et soudainement Bella explosa en criant, et lui aussi. Bella avait l’impression que son orgasme n’allait jamais finir. Cela eut pour effet de faire jouir Edward avec une force inhabituelle.

Il éteignit le jouet et se déplaça pour s’allonger aux côtés de Bella qui riait sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Elle se sentait comme de la gélatine. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit Edward qui la regardait.

« Ce bidule est un putain de risque pour la santé ! » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Chérie, ce bidule, comme tu dis, est de l’or en barre. Je pense que c’est devenu ton préféré ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Eh bien, ça procure vraiment des sensations incroyables. Un jour je te retournerai la faveur, mais ça ne pourrait jamais être mon préféré. Tu sais que ton énorme bite dure comme du marbre est mon préféré entre tous, ma référence absolue. »

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m’allume quand tu parles comme ça ? » Dit-il en poussant un gémissement.

Bella rigola. « Bébé, en ce moment, ma minette s’est tellement fait baiser, sans vilain jeu de mots, qu’elle ne peut rien faire au sujet de tes problèmes. » 

Edward éclata de rire. « Qu’est-ce que je t’aime, toi et ta langue bien pendue. »

Bella renifla. « Assure-toi seulement de nettoyer mon nouveau meilleur ami comme il faut, trésor. »

Edward l’attira contre sa poitrine. « Demain, je vais jeter ce putain de machin diabolique par la fenêtre ! Nouveau meilleur ami, en effet ! »

Bella avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles lorsqu’elle s’étira pour éteindre la lumière.

Elle revint se pelotonner dans les bras de son amoureux et tira les couvertures sur eux.

« Je t’aime, Edward. Merci pour ce soir, » murmura-t-elle.

Il embrassa son cou. « Je t’aime, mon Bébé, et c’était un honneur d’être avec toi ce soir. »

ooo

Bella et Edward se tenaient debout dans le salon privé. Il se faisait tard, et l’avion attendait son tour pour pouvoir décoller. Edward relâcha la taille de Bella à contrecœur.

Elle recula légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit à la vue du tee-shirt de Knotts Berry Farm qu’il portait. Après une merveilleuse et plaisante journée remplie de rires, de beaucoup trop de tours de manèges, et de shopping, ils s’étaient rendus directement au hangar de l’aéroport. Ils avaient tous arrêté en chemin pour dîner.

Bella était crevée, mais dans le bon sens. Elle portait un nouveau tee-shirt de Snoopy, lequel, aux dires d’Edward, rendait Snoopy étrangement sexy.

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit-elle, et elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle se reprocha d’être aussi sotte. Ils allaient se revoir dans quatre jours !

« Putain, Bébé, tu vas tellement me manquer ! Je vais rentrer à la maison vendredi après-midi. Sois prête pour moi dans la salle de jeux à 17h tapantes, d’accord ? » Murmura Edward.

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent, et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire d’apparaître sur son visage.

« Oui, Monsieur, » marmonna-t-elle.

Edward rit en voyant l’excitation dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha tout près et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille alors qu’il lui chuchotait, « Sois mouillée et prête pour moi, Isabella. »

Ses paroles suffirent à la faire gémir.

Anderson entra dans le salon et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« M. Cullen, le pilote est… » Commença-t-il, s’excusant de les interrompre. 

Edward et Bella soupirèrent en même temps.

Edward ramassa le Snoopy en peluche qui traînait sur la chaise et le tendit à Bella.

« N’oublie pas ton petit copain, Bella ! » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Bella roula des yeux et serra le jouet en peluche contre son cœur. 

« À bientôt, Sparky ! » Sourit-elle en quittant le salon avec Anderson.

Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Psalmodia-t-elle sans arrêt en se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière.

Elle trébucha légèrement en s’éloignant, et Anderson attrapa son bras pour la stabiliser. Bella sentit de chaudes larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu’elle croassait un mot de remerciement.

Les quatre prochains jours allaient être très longs.

ooo

Bella insista pour retourner à son appartement dimanche soir, et même si Emmett n’était pas content de sa décision, il fut heureux de constater qu’il n’y avait pas de paparazzi dans les environs lorsqu’ils se garèrent devant l’immeuble. Bella expliqua qu’elle devait se préparer pour la semaine à venir. Son camion était garé à l’extérieur tel qu’Emmett l’avait promis, et Anderson l’accompagna chez elle pour jeter un coup d’œil rapide à l’appartement avant de quitter les lieux en promettant de revenir le lendemain matin.

Bella n’était pas contente qu’Anderson la suive partout et trouvait que c’était complètement superflu, mais Emmett avait été inébranlable au sujet de cette décision. Elle avait le choix entre se faire conduire à son travail et ramener chez elle après par Anderson, ou bien déménager chez son amoureux immédiatement et se voir traiter de la même manière par le garde du corps qui irait alors habiter dans le cottage réservé aux invités sur la propriété d’Edward. 

Elle se relaxa dans son bain après avoir mis la machine à laver en marche. Elle songea à ce qu’elle avait à faire au cours du prochain mois avant d’emménager avec Edward. 

J’emménage dans la maison d’Edward Cullen ! Bon sang de merde ! Moi, la petite Bella Swan de Forks, je vais vivre avec Edward Cullen !

Elle se mit à rire à la pure absurdité de cette pensée. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit, il y a six mois, qu’elle serait engagée dans une relation BDSM et que ce serait avec Edward Cullen, avec qui elle emménagerait, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

Elle souriait toujours lorsqu’elle se prépara du thé. Elle était plus fatiguée que jamais, mais elle se sentait bien. Le weekend avait été formidable, et Edward avait été attentif et protecteur envers elle. C’était un truc avec lequel Bella luttait.

Personne ne s’était jamais occupé d’elle, et elle avait développé l’habitude d’essayer de se faire aussi discrète que possible afin de n’attirer l’attention sur elle d’aucune manière.

Être la petite amie d’Edward Cullen et vivre avec lui allaient certainement changer tout ça ! Bella se recroquevilla sur le divan pour boire son thé. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro familier.

« Ouais ? » Répondit la voix rauque au bout de quatre sonneries.

« Bonsoir papa, » dit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

« Isabella, je suis surpris que tu aies le temps de m’appeler, vu que t’es tellement occupée à te balader à travers tout le pays en tant que ‘joujou’ d’une star de cinéma. »

Bella ferma les yeux très fort. Bordel ! Elle savait que Charlie ne serait pas content ; il détestait être le centre d’attention, encore plus qu’elle.

« Papa, s’il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas le ‘joujou’ d’Edward, comme tu dis ! Nous sortons ensemble, et c’est ainsi depuis que je l’ai rencontré en Italie. Nous sommes… amoureux, Papa. Edward me rend heureuse. » Sa voix était suppliante. Même si elle détestait sa faiblesse intérieure, elle savait qu’elle voulait et avait besoin de l’approbation de Charlie.

« Amoureux ! Comme c’est drôle ! Qu’est-ce que tu connais à propos de l’amour ? Tu penses que je n’ai pas entendu les rumeurs à propos de toi, Jacob et ses amis ? Je t’ai soutenue, Isabella ! Je ne voulais pas croi… » Elle pouvait entendre la déception dans sa voix et ça lui brisa le cœur. 

Elle prit une profonde respiration. Non ! Il n’allait pas la faire se sentir comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« PAPA ! Laisse-moi juste t’expliquer… » Dit-elle avec brusquerie.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

« D’accord ! Explique ! » Déclara-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Bella lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Edward et comment ils avaient continué de se voir en rentrant au pays. Elle lui dit qu’elle avait rencontré le reste de sa famille, et combien ils avaient été bons envers elle.

Charlie lui posa des questions à leur sujet, puis il détourna la conversation sur son appartement et son travail. Bella décida que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour lui annoncer qu’elle allait emménager avec Edward. Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour le faire plus tard.

Charlie lui demanda ses plans pour Noël.

« Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas passer Noël à la maison cette année, » dit-il d’un ton bourru.

« Bien sûr que je vais venir, Charlie ! Je vais réserver mon vol demain. Je devrais être à la maison le 24, et je repartirai le 26. Je te laisserai savoir l’heure de mon arrivée à Seattle pour que tu viennes me chercher comme d’habitude. Vas-tu demander à Sue et Seth de se joindre à nous ? » Demanda-t-elle pour essayer de l’apaiser.

Il s’éclaircit la voix. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils viendront cette année, Bells. Sue m’a donné un ultimatum à propos de mon problème avec… l’alcool. Je suis allé à quelques rencontres… » Il semblait embarrassé.

« C’est merveilleux, papa ! J’espère que tu continueras, pas pour Sue mais pour toi-même. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi, que tu surveilles mieux ta santé. Est-ce que tu manges bien ? »

Elle l’entendait presque rouler des yeux. « Oui, Mamzelle J’me fais du mauvais sang ! » Rétorqua-t-il, mais elle voyait que ça lui faisait plaisir qu’elle s’inquiète et veuille qu’il prenne soin de lui.

« Cet appel va te coûter la peau de fesses, jeune fille. Fais-moi savoir quand tu rentres à la maison, d’accord ? »

« Entendu, Papa. Je… je t’aime, » dit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un autre bref moment de silence.

« Je t’aime aussi, Bells, » répondit-il un peu rudement.

Bella resta assise sur son sofa pendant plusieurs minutes après avoir dit au revoir à son père. Elle espérait qu’il pourrait maîtriser son problème d’alcool cette fois-ci. Il avait essayé seulement une fois avant, mais ça n’avait pas duré très longtemps. Elle souhaitait qu’il en soit autrement et qu’elle soit indifférente, mais elle aimait son père, et tout ce qu’elle voulait en retour, c’est qu’il l’aime et soit fier d’elle.

Elle nettoya sa tasse et éteignit les lumières. Elle resta allongée dans son lit dans l’obscurité. L’appel téléphonique à son père lui fit songer à ce que tout le monde allait penser d’elle.

Elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, et ceux qu’elle avait n’allaient jamais croire que les images sur Internet étaient des photos d’elle !

ooo

Anderson attendait Bella devant sa porte. Il était en mode alerte et refusa le café qu’elle lui offrit pour se montrer polie et accueillante.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla remplir sa tasse de voyage avant de quitter l’appartement avec lui. À bien y penser, Anderson ne mange et ne boit jamais – vraiment jamais ! Il ne va jamais au petit coin non plus – hmmm, cyborg ou vampire ?

Anderson lui adressa un regard interrogatif en l’entendant s’étrangler de rire, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui faire un petit sourire narquois.

Elle voulut prendre son camion, mais Anderson insista pour qu’elle utilise la voiture ‘de ville’ fournie par Emmett.

Le travail la garda occupée car Mona lui demanda de l’aider à installer les décorations de Noël pop art qu’elle avait commandées.

Bella remarqua que Mona n’était pas aussi amicale qu’à son habitude, et sa vieille manie de vouloir s’effacer autant que possible revint à la vitesse grand V. Elle commença à se sentir nerveuse et devint de plus en plus maladroite.

En revenant à la maison ce soir-là, elle sentit à plusieurs reprises le regard d’Anderson posé sur elle, mais il ne dit rien.

Elle était en train de peindre pour essayer de se détendre lorsqu’elle reçut un coup de fil d’Angela. Elles bavardèrent pendant un moment, et Bella pouvait discerner qu’il y avait quelque chose qui trottait dans l’esprit d’Angela car celle-ci bégayait en lui demandant des nouvelles de son job et de ses parents.

« Alors, Bella… Quelques-uns de mes amis m’ont questionnée à propos des rumeurs… Est-ce qu’elles sont vraies ? »

Bella soupira. « Quelles rumeurs, Ang ? » Elle n’allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles !

Angela se mit à rire nerveusement. « Celles au sujet d’Edward Cullen et toi. Est-ce que tu le connais ? »

Bella entendait quelqu’un parler en arrière-plan. « Oui, je le connais, » répondit-elle. Elle n’allait pas révéler plus d’information que nécessaire à Angela.

Angela respira plus fort. « VRAIMENT ? OH MON DIEU ! BELLA ! EDWARD CULLEN ! » Cria-t-elle.

Bella soupira encore. Angela n’avait plus tenté de communiquer avec elle après la dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient vues pour déjeuner ensemble, et elle savait que la seule raison de son appel en ce moment était parce qu’elle était en relation avec Edward Cullen.

« Écoute, Angela, j’ai eu une journée vraiment merdique au boulot, alors y avait-t-il autre chose ? »

« Euh… non. Eh ben, j’arrive pas à croire qu’Edward Cullen et toi… Wow, Bella… » Continua Angela en bafouillant.

« Il faut que j’y aille, Angie. Je te rappellerai une autre fois, » dit Bella avant de raccrocher.

Elle savait qu’elle était brusque et impolie, mais honnêtement, elle n’avait pas envie d’entendre une autre personne l’accuser d’être une salope ou de ne pas être assez bonne ou jolie pour être avec lui.

Edward réalisa tout de suite qu’elle était tendue et nerveuse quand ils se parlèrent brièvement plus tard dans la soirée. Comme Bella pouvait entendre qu’Edward était distrait parce qu’il était encore sur le plateau de tournage, elle coupa court à leur conversation, et ils promirent de se reparler plus tard durant la semaine. 

Le jour suivant, Bella parla à son propriétaire qui ne fut pas content d’apprendre qu’elle allait déménager, mais qui accepta de lui rendre la moitié de son dépôt de garantie si elle restait encore deux semaines et trouvait un nouveau locataire pour reprendre son contrat de location. Bella plaça une annonce dans le journal Internet de la communauté, et après sa séance d’entraînement au club de gym, elle alla mettre des affiches dans les vitrines des magasins de son quartier.

Anderson l’avait ramenée chez elle, et elle avait décidé de ne pas lui dire qu’elle allait ressortir. 

Elle fut surprise de voir trois personnes devant son bloc-appartements en revenant de la buanderie au coin de la rue. 

Un jeune homme se leva, et elle lui sourit avec hésitation jusqu’à ce qu’elle voie l’appareil photo dans sa main.

« Hé, salut Bella ! » Lui dit-il comme s’il la connaissait.

Bella se contenta de sourire, et elle vit les deux autres lever rapidement leurs appareils photo et commencer à prendre des clichés d’elle.

« Euh… Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Les trois hommes lui sourirent. « Est-ce qu’on peut te parler au sujet de ta relation avec Edward Cullen ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement. « Écoutez, je n’ai rien à dire. Si vous voulez savoir quoi que ce soit… vous pouvez contacter Alice Cullen, » s’empressa-t-elle de leur répondre avant de se glisser dans l’immeuble et de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Elle tâtonnait pour trouver ses clés en montant les escaliers et ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait sur son palier jusqu’à ce qu’elle trébuche sur un pied.

Jim était appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte ouverte et il sourit à sa maladresse. Il portait seulement une paire de vieux jeans délavés et tirait l’anneau qui ornait un de ses mamelons. Il lécha ses lèvres en la dévisageant lentement de la tête aux pieds.

Bella s’arrêta net. Ma vie est foutue. Quoi maintenant ? 

Elle le salua en vitesse et commença à ouvrir sa porte. En se tournant pour la refermer, Jim la stoppa en mettant sa main sur la barrière de sécurité.

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jim ? » Interrogea-t-elle d’un ton tranchant.

Le sourire de Jim se changea en ricanement. « En bien, eh bien, ce sont toujours les plus tranquilles, n’est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant que tu daignes à peine nous adresser la parole. T’es trop occupée à baiser les stars de cinéma ! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça de la petite souris Bella. Tu dois vraiment être spéciale quand t’es en position horizontale… »

Bella sentit la crainte s’immiscer en elle ; elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la barrière qui finit par se verrouiller, lui offrant une protection contre son vis-à-vis. 

« Laisse-moi TRANQUILLE ! » La voix de Bella était suraiguë. Elle avait peur de Jim et il le savait.

Elle l’observa et vit qu’il ne feignait plus du tout la gentillesse. Il avait carrément l’air furieux et menaçant. 

« On a été si aimables avec toi, Bella. On t’a invitée à dîner et on t’a offert notre amitié. Ma pauvre Vicky est très blessée. Elle dit que tu as honte de nous avoir pour voisins et amis. Je sais que t’es seulement une petite minette coincée qui saute rien que ceux qui sont pleins aux as. Je sais qui tu es. T’es une petite poulette blanche avec un joli cul et une chatte en feu ; tu viens de nulle part et t’essayes de te frayer un chemin jusqu’en haut de l’échelle sociale. Laisse-moi te dire un truc : Cullen ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux… C’est une mauviette, et t’as besoin d’un vrai mec pour te dresser, parce que t’as un tempérament de bête féroce, hein ? Aimerais-tu que je te dresse ? » Jim se pencha et lécha les doigts que Bella avait serrés autour du cadre de la grille de sécurité.

Elle sursauta et recula, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Il frotta son torse nu en un geste qu’il voulait provocant.

Bella était choquée, effrayée, et plus qu’un peu contrariée. Elle pouvait voir le vrai Jim à présent, et il n’était pas beau à regarder.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Va te faire foutre, connard ! Ne t’avise plus jamais de m’approcher, est-ce que c’est clair ? Si tu le fais, je vais porter des accusations contre toi. Reste loin de moi si tu tiens à ta peau ! »

Elle claqua sa porte et se dépêcha de la verrouiller.

Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle glissa contre sa porte et s’assit à même le sol. Elle demeura dans l’obscurité et entendit Jim qui continuait de rire dans le corridor. « Ce sont de bien grandes menaces pour une petite fille comme toi, Bella Swan… » Il riait encore quand il s’éloigna et qu’elle entendit ses pas dans l’escalier.

Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l’ai laissé me provoquer ? Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide ? Je n’aurais pas dû ouvrir ma foutue grande gueule… Edward va être furax quand je vais lui raconter ça…

Bella se releva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle eut à peine le temps de s’agenouiller pour vomir dans la cuvette de toilette, même si son estomac était vide. Elle se redressa et se brossa les dents, puis elle prit sa douche.

Elle se prépara une tasse de thé accompagnée d’une tranche de pain grillé. Son estomac allait un peu mieux et elle savait qu’elle devait téléphoner à Alice. Elle sortit son portable et composa son numéro. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec les journalistes. Alice fut très satisfaite de la façon dont elle avait géré la situation et lui dit qu’elles se parleraient vendredi pendant leur rendez-vous au salon de coiffure. 

Bella envisagea parler de Jim à Alice, mais finalement elle se dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Elle savait que les Cullen n’allaient pas prendre ce qui venait de lui arriver à la légère.

Elle savait aussi qu’elle allait devoir tout raconter à Edward, mais il ne l’appela pas ce soir-là. Finalement, elle passa la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur son portfolio. Elle n’arrêta pas de vérifier les serrures de ses portes et fenêtres, et de sursauter au moindre petit bruit. À un certain moment, elle pensa entendre la voix de Jim derrière sa porte, et elle s’empressa d’éteindre toutes les lumières et de grimper dans son lit. Elle s’enfonça dans un sommeil agité vers 4h du matin, seulement pour se réveiller une heure plus tard, tremblant de froid et tout en sueur. Elle vit le visage de Jacob se rapprocher d’elle…

 

À suivre…

Maintenant, vous savez que je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais vous attendiez cet update avec tellement d’impatience…

Bonne nouvelle ! Le Sqweeler existe vraiment, et vous pouvez trouver de l’information à son sujet ici :

http://www.sqweel.com/products/lovehoney-sqweel

À dimanche prochain (mais oui, pour moi c’est encore dimanche et je m’en vais manger de la bonne paella, lalalèreu)

Milk


	56. Chapitre 56

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 56

 

Elle savait aussi qu’elle allait devoir tout raconter à Edward, mais il ne l’appela pas ce soir-là. Finalement, elle passa la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur son portfolio. Elle n’arrêta pas de vérifier les serrures de ses portes et fenêtres, et de sursauter au moindre petit bruit. À un certain moment, elle pensa entendre la voix de Jim derrière sa porte, et elle s’empressa d’éteindre toutes les lumières et de grimper dans son lit. Elle s’enfonça dans un sommeil agité vers 4h du matin, seulement pour se réveiller une heure plus tard, tremblant de froid et tout en sueur. Elle vit le visage de Jacob se rapprocher d’elle…

L’atmosphère au travail continua d’être tendue, et lorsque jeudi arriva, Bella était à bout de nerfs. La presse avait aussi décidé de faire le pied de grue devant la galerie, et plusieurs clients s’étaient plaints. 

À ce stade, Mona ne parlait plus du tout à Bella, et celle-ci avait même commencé à bégayer un peu, un truc qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l’enfance.

Elle était constamment énervée et se sentait toujours à deux doigts de pleurer. Pour ajouter à ses malheurs, Edward n’avait pas été en mesure de lui parler car Seth, le réalisateur, mettait de la pression pour terminer le tournage la semaine suivante afin qu’il ne reste que les prises à refaire et celles devant un fond vert après la première semaine de décembre. 

Mona piqua une colère jeudi matin après que le cinquième journaliste soit entré dans la galerie pour essayer d’obtenir une interview.

Elle s’emporta contre l’homme, lui disant qu’elle essayait de diriger une entreprise et que la prochaine fois, elle appellerait la sécurité. Elle piétina les escaliers en route vers son bureau et dit à Bella de monter la voir aussitôt que le traiteur serait arrivé pour l’exposition qui aurait lieu dans la soirée.

À l’heure du déjeuner, Bella s’échappa de la galerie aussitôt qu’elle le put, et s’empressa de sauter dans un des bus qui s’arrêtaient devant le commerce. Elle descendit quelques blocs de maisons plus loin et remonta lentement la rue vers son lieu de travail en faisant du lèche-vitrines. Elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait pris un vrai repas, et la simple pensée de manger la rendait nauséeuse.

Son téléphone sonna et elle vérifia le nom rapidement. C’était Rosalie. Bella n’avait parlé à personne depuis son appel à Alice lundi soir. Elle savait qu’elle était une piètre menteuse, et que quiconque ayant une conversation téléphonique avec elle verrait immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle envisagea de ne pas répondre, mais elle savait que Rosalie continuerait de l’appeler tant qu’elle n’aurait pas réussi à la joindre.

« A-allô ? » Dit-elle promptement.

« Bébé B ? » Rosalie fut choquée d’entendre l’hésitation dans la voix de Bella.

« Euh… Salut. Je, euh… Je ne peux p-pas vrai-vraiment parler en ce moment, R-Rose. Co-comment vas-tu ? » Plantée de l’autre côté de la rue, l’air misérable, Bella regarda la galerie. Il y avait un seul journaliste qui traînait à l’extérieur, et il ne l’avait pas encore repérée.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? Tu as l’air d’aller très mal ! As-tu des ennuis ? » Rosalie était en train de se mettre en mode panique.

« Non ! N-n-non, je v-v-vais b-bien ! Je suis juste occupée au tra-travail, euh, tu sais… Écoute, est-ce que je p-peux te rappeler ? » Son bégaiement la fit grimacer. Ça empirait. Sa thérapie lui avait appris que plus elle ressassait ses lacunes, plus elle allait bégayer et devenir maladroite. Il fallait qu’elle brise le cycle !

Rosalie demeura silencieuse pendant un moment. 

« À quelle heure finis-tu de travailler demain ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mi-midi, mais E-Ed-Edward rentre à la maison… » Bella pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer à la pensée qu’Edward serait bientôt là.

Rosalie l’interrompit. « Écoute, je sais que Don Juan rentre au bercail, mais Kate, Alice et moi allons déjeuner ensemble, et tu vas te joindre à nous. Anderson passera te prendre au boulot et te conduira au restaurant où nous avons réservé. Je sais que tu as rendez-vous au salon de coiffure, mais je te promets que tu auras le temps d’y aller. Maintenant je ne veux pas d’arguments… » Bella savait que Rosalie ne prendrait pas un non comme réponse, aussi s’empressa-t-elle d’accepter avant de retourner travailler.

En réintégrant la galerie, elle eut la surprise de voir Riley affalé dans un fauteuil. Il arborait encore une fois le look négligé chic de ‘L’homme Marlboro’ avec un jeans élimé, un tee-shirt défraîchi, un blouson noir et des bottes de cowboy. Il tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle vit de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns quand il vint à sa rencontre. 

« Bella, est-ce que tu as été malade ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant sa main pour la guider vers un sofa.

Bella dégagea sa main et secoua la tête, regardant autour d’elle pour voir si Mona était dans les parages.

« Je-je, est-ce que… euh, es-tu ici pour la r-ré-réunion ? » 

Riley avait peine à reconnaître la jeune femme devant lui. En l’espace d’une semaine, elle si jolie, vive et hardie, était devenue l’ombre d’elle-même avec son teint blême et ses cheveux ternes. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu’elle avait des égratignures sur les mains, là où elle les serrait en poings. Il y avait des marques d’ongles sur sa peau, et lorsqu’il tendit le bras pour toucher sa main avec légèreté, elle sursauta et recula comme un chat qu’on aurait réprimandé.

Il releva les yeux et aperçut le photographe à l’extérieur qui baissait son appareil photo, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Le paparazzi vit le regard rempli de fureur de Riley et se retourna. La seconde suivante, il s’engouffrait dans une voiture en attente non loin de là.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Riley pouvait voir qu’elle se l’était presque mâchonnée au sang. Elle tira sur son bracelet Infini et haussa les épaules.

« R-rien. J’ai une ré-ré-réunion avec M-Mo-Mona cet après-midi, » répondit-elle sur un ton défensif.

Il commença à se questionner sur ce qui s’était passé au travail pour rendre Bella si nerveuse. On aurait dit qu’elle était terrifiée même par son ombre !

Riley se demanda si ce Cullen était aussi bon pour elle qu’il ne l’avait lu. Il avait passé le weekend à recevoir des mises à jour sur les allées et venues de Bella et Edward grâce à Twitter et Facebook. D’après les photos sur le Web, elle avait semblé heureuse, voire rayonnante, et l’amour au sein du jeune couple était presque palpable. Mais maintenant, il avait des doutes…

« Bella, Mona m’a demandé d’assister à cette réunion. Au lieu de spéculer et de s’inquiéter à ce sujet, pourquoi ne pas tout de suite aller voir ce qu’elle a en tête ? » Dit-il en essayant d’avoir l’air rassurant.

Mona avait paru royalement contrariée quand elle lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle devait avoir une réunion avec Bella, et que puisque c’était lui qui était son patron, il se devait d’être présent durant la rencontre.

Riley se sentait étrangement protecteur envers Bella. C’était une très belle fille, bien que pas son genre a priori. 

Il la conduisit en haut des escaliers aussitôt que le service traiteur fut arrivé.

Mona leva les yeux de son ordinateur avec une expression mécontente. Elle soupira et désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. 

« Assieds-toi, Bella, » dit-elle sèchement.

Riley fronça les sourcils à l’intention de Mona et s’appuya contre le mur derrière Bella. Il la dévisagea et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Quel était son foutu problème ?

Bella s’assit, obéissant à sa patronne. Elle pouvait sentir les vagues de tension émaner de Mona, et ça la rendit encore plus nerveuse. Elle serra les mains sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque ch-chose de mal, M-Mo-Mona ? Tu as-as l’air f-fâchée, » dit-elle à voix basse, une rougeur d’embarras empourprant ses joues. Elle s’imaginait déjà le pire dans sa tête. Allait-elle perdre son job ?

Mona soupira et s’enfonça dans son siège. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Riley se soit déplacé pour cette réunion. 

Qui a-t-il de si spécial à propos de Bella Swan qui fait que tous ces hommes se précipitent pour la protéger ? Songea-t-elle méchamment. Le frère de Cullen est venu à son secours la semaine dernière, et maintenant Riley. 

Elle était consciente qu’elle réagissait par dépit et jalousie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Comment une fille sortie de nulle part peut-elle avoir rencontré et mis le grappin sur quelqu’un comme Edward Cullen ?

« Bella, j’ai reçu des plaintes concernant les journalistes qui traînent à l’extérieur de la galerie. Ils sont une nuisance et ils dérangent nos clients. Aussi, il est évident pour moi que tu es… de plus en plus distraite. Tu as fait quelques erreurs stupides cette semaine… »

Oh mon Dieu !

Bella sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux…

« Hé, Mona ! Ne penses-tu pas que tu es un peu rude ici ? » Riley était furieux ! Mona avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Les yeux de Mona rétrécirent. Avant que Bella ne vienne travailler chez Absolute, Riley n’y était venu que deux fois à l’intérieur d’une année. Avait-il un intérêt pour elle lui aussi ?

Bella n’arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Bella, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas jeter un coup d’œil sur le service traiteur ? Les artistes devraient aussi être là d’un moment à l’autre. Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de les mettre à l’aise ? » Suggéra rapidement Riley. Il n’aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation avec Mona, et il ne voulait pas que Bella entende ce que celle-ci était sur le point de dire, ni ce que lui allait lui répondre.

Le regard de Bella voyagea de l’un à l’autre. Il s’arrêta sur Mona, s’enquérant silencieusement si elle pouvait partir.

Mona acquiesça et fit un geste de la main. « Ferme la porte derrière toi. » 

Bella redescendit en tenant la rampe fermement. Elle savait combien elle était maladroite, et ses jambes et ses hanches étaient couvertes d’ecchymoses à cause de la façon dont elle s’était cognée sur les objets au cours de la semaine.

David était en bas en train d’aider à installer le bar improvisé. Il la salua aimablement, se demandant si elle était malade.

Bella s’excusa et se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se changer dans sa tenue pour la soirée. Elle enfila une jupe crayon noire et fut choquée de voir que celle-ci était tellement lâche qu’elle tombait aux genoux, et que la taille lui arrivait en bas des hanches. Elle s’empressa de mettre ses bas de nylon noirs et ses Mary Jane de la même couleur et à talons moyens. Le chemisier blanc en soie qu’elle avait choisi était trop ample, et une fois qu’elle l’eut rentré dans sa jupe, elle le camoufla sous un jersey avec un col en V. Pour paraître plus enrobée, elle enfila également un blazer noir. Elle se contempla dans le miroir. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Et c’était vraiment le cas.

Elle se fit une tresse française et appliqua un peu de blush et d’ombre à paupières, ainsi que du gloss. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et douloureuses d’avoir été constamment mordues. Bella aurait dû paraître professionnelle et sexy, mais elle avait plutôt l’air d’une enfant perdue jouant à s’habiller avec les fringues de sa mère.

Elle évita de se regarder une fois encore en sortant de la salle de bain. David s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit un verre de liquide bourgogne.

Bella sourit. « Mer-merci, David, m-mais tu s-s-sais… » Bégaya-t-elle.

David força le verre dans sa main. « C’est du jus de canneberge, petite sotte. Rempli d’antioxydants et de ce genre de merde. Tu as l’air d’avoir besoin d’un remontant. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? As-tu été malade ? » Questionna-t-il, et Bella but le jus réconfortant d’une seule traite.

Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait soif !

David fronça les sourcils. « Bon sang, Bella ! À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. 

Les deux artistes exposés ce soir-là étaient un frère et une sœur curieusement assortis. Athol, le frère, était sculpteur, et Donna, sa sœur, était peintre. Bella les avait rencontrés durant la semaine.

Elle les accueillit dans la galerie et leur indiqua où ranger leurs effets personnels. Elle adressa un sourire d’excuse à David en guidant le frère et la sœur ainsi que leur famille à travers la galerie, leur montrant comment leur travail avait été exposé.

Elle vit Anderson se diriger à l’intérieur et s’excusa. Anderson la conduisait à son travail tous les matins et la ramenait chez elle une fois sa journée au boulot terminée. 

Après sa rencontre avec les journalistes à l’extérieur de son immeuble, et celle encore plus troublante avec Jim, elle s’enfermait maintenant chez elle une fois qu’Anderson avait fait son ‘balayage’ de l’appartement.

« Qu-quelque ch-chose ne v-va pas, Anderson ? » Demanda-t-elle en marchant vers lui après avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que Mona et Riley étaient toujours occupés. Elle ne voulait pas que Mona ait d’autres plaintes contre elle.

Anderson pinça les lèvres en la dévisageant. Elle s’était progressivement repliée sur elle-même au cours de la semaine, et il avait téléphoné à Emmett le matin précédent parce qu’il se faisait du souci pour elle. Il était resté posté dehors devant son immeuble pendant les deux dernières nuits pour veiller à ce qu’elle soit en sécurité, et mis à part quelques paparazzi qu’il avait repérés, il n’y avait eu aucune autre activité suspecte si l’on excluait le va-et-vient habituel des voisins.

Emmett lui avait immédiatement dit que Rosalie parlerait à Bella, et il lui avait demandé de la surveiller pendant son quart de travail. Cet après-midi, Anderson avait remarqué que Bella était allée en haut pour ce qu’il avait supposé être une réunion avec la directrice de la galerie. Il avait trouvé préoccupant le fait qu’elle soit ressortie du bureau encore plus pâle quelques minutes plus tard.

« C’est à vous de me le dire, Mlle Swan. Vous n’avez pas l’air bien, et j’ai pensé que vous devriez peut-être aller voir un docteur. »

Bella demeura bouche bée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu Anderson lui dire autant de choses dans une phrase.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et le prit par le bras pour le reconduire prestement à l’extérieur. « J-je vais b-bien ! M-ma patronne me f-fait tra-travailler dur, c’est t-t-tout. S-s’il vous p-plaît, n’en faites p-pas t-tout un p-plat et n-ne le dites p-pas à Emmett. »

Anderson nota les regards presque craintifs qu’elle jetait par-dessus son épaule. Il se demanda si Riley, le propriétaire de la galerie, ne se comportait pas de manière inappropriée avec elle, mais alors il se rappela que Bella était comme ça depuis le début de la semaine, et que ça ne faisait qu’empirer de jour en jour.

« Si vous le dites, Mlle Swan. Rappelez-vous que je suis juste de l’autre côté de la rue. » Il pointa la voiture à proximité. « Je vous verrai plus tard. » Et avec un dernier regard vers elle, il quitta les lieux.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle retourna superviser le personnel de restauration et du bar jusqu’à ce que leurs clients commencent à arriver. Mona et Riley n’étaient toujours pas sortis du bureau, et elle se demanda si elle devait aller les interrompre. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

ooo

Mona et Riley avaient fait une apparition peu après, et Bella avait fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour les éviter.

Elle avait réussi à rester fermement sur ses pieds toute la soirée, et elle avait été capable de contrôler son bégaiement jusqu’à un certain degré.

À 21h30, la soirée tirait à sa fin et la galerie était vide. Mona avait demandé au personnel de commencer le processus de nettoyage.

Bella était en train de prendre en note lesquelles des œuvres avaient été vendues et lesquelles allaient être gardées pour des expositions subséquentes lorsque Riley lui dit qu’il souhaitait s’entretenir avec elle en privé.

Bella faillit vomir là, sur ses bottes ! Elle secoua légèrement la tête alors qu’elle commençait à se sentir étourdie. Riley lui prit le bras et l’entraîna dans le petit local qu’elle utilisait comme bureau.

Il la regarda, l’air soucieux. « Bella, je sais que les choses n’ont pas été agréables ici au cours des derniers jours… »

Bella arrêta de respirer. Que vais-je faire à présent ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Riley claqua des doigts devant son visage. « Hé ! La terre à Bella ! » Elle cligna des yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur lui.

« Dé-désolée. Con-continue, » murmura-t-elle en serrant ses mains ensemble.

« Bella, Absolute n’est pas la seule galerie que je possède. J’en ai également une à Sausalito, qui est ouverte seulement du mardi au samedi. J’aimerais t’offrir le poste d’administratrice de cette galerie-là. Je sais que c’est plus un job à temps partiel puisque tu travaillerais seulement du mardi au samedi, et juste un samedi sur trois, car j’ai des étudiants qui y bossent pendant le weekend. Bien entendu ton salaire serait augmenté en conséquence étant donné que tu aurais de plus grandes responsabilités et… »

Bella l’étreignit à l’étouffer.

« Mer-merci ! Je v-veux ce j-job ! » Cria-t-elle d’une petite voix aiguë.

Pour une fois, elle se fichait qu’il lui fasse la charité, ou qu’il la prenne en pitié. Il était devenu évident pour elle que sa relation de travail amicale avec Mona était une chose du passé. Pour une quelconque raison, Mona l’avait prise en aversion au cours de la dernière semaine, et Bella était soulagée de savoir que son calvaire serait bientôt terminé.

Riley rit de bon cœur en l’étreignant à son tour.

« Wow, tu es facile à contenter ! » Gloussa-t-il.

« Q-quand est-ce que je-je dé-débute ? » Babilla-t-elle, les yeux brillants d’excitation pour la première fois cette semaine.

Riley rit encore. « Pourquoi ne pas me rencontrer à la galerie lundi afin de pouvoir en discuter ? Est-ce que 14h te conviendrait ? Je vais faire une croisière sur mon voilier avec des amis pendant le weekend, mais nous devrions être de retour à ce moment-là. » Il pouvait voir que Bella avait retrouvé un peu de sa vivacité. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir combien elle était frêle à travers ses vêtements.

Bella se rendit compte qu’elle se tenait toujours dans le cercle des bras de Riley et se dégagea de lui avec gêne.

« Qu-qu’en est-il de… Mo-Mona ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension.

Riley secoua la tête. « Écoute, c’est Thanksgiving la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Prends congé demain et lundi, et tu pourras commencer au 22 de l’avenue Princess le mardi après les vacances. » Il jeta un coup d’œil au calendrier sur le bureau. « Ça nous amènerait au 30 novembre. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête.

Riley écrivit l’adresse sur un feuillet, de même que son numéro de téléphone au cas où elle devrait communiquer avec lui. Bella serra le papier étroitement dans son poing. Elle mordait encore sa lèvre.

Riley se tourna pour quitter le bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte, mais s’arrêta lorsque Bella lui tendit la main.

« Mer-merci… Riley. Je p-peux faire m-m-mieux, je le pro-promets. » Bella fit la grimace et essaya de ralentir sa respiration tout en se concentrant sur ses mots. « Dé-désolée p-pour le bé-bégaiement. Ça va, euh, s’a-s’améliorer. » Elle fixait le sol, se sentant rougir une fois de plus.

Riley posa un doigt sous son menton et le releva jusqu’à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens.

« Bella, on ne se connaît pas très bien, et si tu n’étais pas si éprise de Cullen, je pense que je te ferais une cour assidue sur le champ. » Bella se raidit et s’éloigna brusquement de lui.

Riley fronça les sourcils et leva une main en signe de capitulation. « Relaxe ! Regarde, j’ignore ce qui s’est passé cette semaine pour te rendre si méfiante et ombrageuse, tout ce que j’essayais de te dire c’est que je ne vais pas me comporter de façon inappropriée avec toi, ni essayer de profiter de toi. Tu dis que tu peux faire mieux ; moi je dis que tu n’as pas besoin. Bella, il se fait tard et ton chien de garde a l’air de vouloir me manger pour dîner, alors nous poursuivrons cette conversation lundi, d’accord ? »

Bella opina et se tourna pour faire signe à Anderson qu’il n’y avait pas de problème.

Elle ramassa son sac de vêtements et fut surprise de constater que les lumières de la galerie avaient été éteintes et que Mona l’attendait impatiemment devant la porte. Bella fit une pause en arrivant à sa hauteur, mais Mona détourna le regard.

Bella secoua la tête et sortit pour aller retrouver Anderson. Elle ne remarqua même pas le photographe qui se tenait à côté de la porte.

Anderson se tourna vers l’homme et le fustigea du regard. « Laissez-là donc un peu tranquille, vous ! » Aboya-t-il, frustré de ne pas vraiment pouvoir régler son compte au type de la manière dont il le désirait.

Bella regarda par la fenêtre du véhicule pendant toute la durée du trajet jusqu’à son appartement. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour descendre lorsqu’Anderson se gara devant chez elle.

« Mlle Swan ? Bella ? » Bella se tourna pour le regarder. Anderson devint très anxieux en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Bella secoua la tête et lui fit signe de ne pas s’en faire. « Ne-ne vous pré-préoccupez pas de moi, An-Anderson. Je-je suis j-juste… PUTAIN ! » Hurla-t-elle, frustrée de faire preuve d’une telle faiblesse de caractère.

Je suis complètement cinglée ! Allez, Bella, reviens sur terre et concentre-toi ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux dire, et dis-le, bordel ! 

Anderson la dévisageait avec inquiétude. « Prenez de grandes respirations, Bella. Je vais appeler… »

« NON ! ANDERSON, NON ! Je vous en prie… » Bella recula sur son siège.

La semaine entière était un putain de gâchis !

Anderson paraissait incertain, mais il décida de ne pas la contrarier davantage. Il ouvrit sa portière et la raccompagna en haut des marches.

Jim et Vicky fermaient leur porte au même moment, et Bella gémit faiblement.

Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ? Sérieusement ? PUTAIN, qu’ai-je fait dans ma vie pour mériter ça ?

Vicky se retourna quand elle aperçut Bella dans l’escalier avec Anderson derrière elle.

« Bella ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je pensais que tu voyais ce mec, Edward Cullen ? Qui c’est, celui-là ? » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Bella était sûre d’avoir entendu Anderson grogner.

Elle se contenta de sourire et ouvrit sa porte en vitesse. 

« On va se rattraper très bientôt, Bella, » entendit-elle Jim dire alors qu’Anderson refermait la porte. Elle frémit de répulsion.

« Des amis à vous ? » Questionna le garde du corps, et Bella éclata de rire.

Anderson l’ignora et fit un sourire satisfait en inspectant l’appartement.

Bella était assise sur le canapé, riant et pleurnichant tout à la fois. Elle était tellement dingue !

Anderson se dirigea vers la porte. « On se voit demain à 8h, Mlle Swan ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella était sur le point d’acquiescer, puis elle se rappela. « Non ! Euh, Andy ? J-j’ai un nou-nouvel emploi ! Je dé-débute mardi a-après Thanksgiving, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, je passerai vous prendre à midi pour vous emmener au lieu de rencontre avec Mme et Mlle Cullen, » répliqua-t-il.

Bella s’approcha de lui. « Mer-merci pour t-tout, » souffla-t-elle.

Anderson s’était pris d’affection pour la jeune femme dont il était responsable, et il sourit en attendant de la voir verrouiller sa porte. Toutefois, son sourire s’effaça en songeant à quel point elle avait été malheureuse et combien elle semblait nerveuse tout à coup.

Son téléphone vibra alors qu’il s’installait dans sa voiture, en face du bloc-appartements de Bella, de l’autre côté de la rue. Il avait reçu pour instructions de s’assurer qu’elle soit en sécurité, et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cas. Il éprouvait un genre de malaise dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Il vérifia l’appel. 

Il s’agissait d’Edward Cullen. 

À suivre…


	57. Chapitre 57

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 57

 

Anderson s’était pris d’affection pour la jeune femme dont il était responsable, et il sourit en attendant de la voir verrouiller sa porte. Toutefois, son sourire s’effaça en songeant à quel point elle avait été malheureuse et combien elle semblait nerveuse tout à coup.

Son téléphone vibra alors qu’il s’installait dans sa voiture, en face du bloc-appartements de Bella, de l’autre côté de la rue. Il avait reçu pour instructions de s’assurer qu’elle soit en sécurité, et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cas. Il éprouvait un genre de malaise dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Il vérifia l’appel. 

Il s’agissait d’Edward Cullen. 

ooo

Bella s’était endormie sur son sofa avec les lumières allumées. Cela lui avait procuré un sentiment de sécurité. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait sorti son cahier d’esquisses et avait essayé de dessiner un peu, mais elle n’était pas parvenue à se concentrer et avait plutôt commencé à empaqueter les quelques boîtes qu’elle avait déballées très peu de temps auparavant.

Elle avait réussi à empaqueter toutes les affaires dans la seconde chambre, et la plupart des choses dans la cuisine. Elle avait succombé à la fatigue sur son canapé juste après 5h du matin. 

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec l’impression d’avoir une horrible gueule de bois. Elle vérifia son téléphone et vit que la batterie était à plat. Elle s’empressa de le brancher pour le recharger. Il était 9h30. Elle avait manqué un appel d’Edward et un texto :

Bébé – ton téléphone doit être éteint. Tu me manques. Je te vois demain à 17h. E

Bella tapa une réponse en vitesse :

Navrée, chéri. Mon téléphone est mort. Hâte de te voir. Je t’aime. B

Elle passa rapidement à travers sa routine matinale d’exercices et se força à courir 12 km sur le tapis de course. Après son entraînement, elle prépara du café et alla prendre une longue douche. Elle se sentit ravigotée et décida de mettre une robe en jersey pourpre avec des leggings gris et ses bottes. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les laissa flotter dans son dos.

Elle allait voir Edward aujourd’hui ! Juste d’y penser faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Bien qu’elle ait utilisé son plug avec diligence, Bella n’avait même pas pensé au sexe. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Edward, elle n’avait pas envie de faire l’amour ou de baiser. 

Elle fit une pause de quelques minutes pendant qu’elle préparait son sac de voyage ; c’était une étrange sensation de ne pas être constamment excitée !

Elle savait qu’ils allaient jouer pendant le weekend et qu’elle devait se préparer mentalement pour l’occasion, tout comme elle allait se préparer physiquement.

Bella était prête lorsqu’Anderson vint frapper à sa porte. Elle aimait se faire conduire par Anderson ; contrairement aux Cullen, il ne parlait pas… du tout.

Elle arriva chez Monet, un restaurant français où les filles avaient convenu de se rencontrer à 12h30 précisément. Ironiquement, c’était seulement à un jet de pierre de la vaste communauté artistique de Sausalito.

Kate, Alice et Rosalie l’attendaient et lui firent de grands gestes en l’apercevant à la porte. Les filles s’étaient rencontrées à midi car Rosalie était inquiète au sujet de Bella et elle avait convoqué une réunion impromptue.

Elles avaient convenu de ne pas essayer de faire parler Bella, mais plutôt de l’encourager à se détendre et à passer du bon temps en leur compagnie.

Elles furent choquées en la voyant. « Putain, regardez comme elle est mince ! » S’exclama Alice.

« Même le maquillage n’arrive pas à camoufler les cernes autour de ses yeux, » dit Kate.

« Edward ne va vraiment pas être content de la voir comme ça ! » Ajouta Rosalie.

Bella les vit et sourit. « Rappelez-vous, les filles, nous devons avoir l’air heureuse si nous voulons lui remonter le moral ! » Siffla Alice, et elles se contraignirent à sourire.

Rosalie avait commandé un pichet de thé glacé, et la serveuse en versa à Bella qui en prit une longue gorgée. En levant les yeux, elle vit que ses amies la regardaient.

« Q-qu-quoi ? » Dit-elle. Elle résolut de se concentrer pour prononcer ses mots lentement et avec précision.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Rien. C’est juste que je n’avais pas réalisé que je t’avais donné cette robe dans une taille trop grande pour toi. Mais elle te va bien quand même ! » S’empressa-t-elle de dire avec un sourire plus grand que nature.

Rosalie se tourna vers Kate et lui demanda comment sa semaine s’était passée. Kate leur raconta combien Garrett avait travaillé fort, étant sur le point d’entreprendre un nouveau projet. La pré-production commencerait après le nouvel an, et le tournage débuterait à la mi-février. 

Elle se tourna vers Bella. « Garrett est excité de travailler à nouveau avec Edward ! »

Bella la regarda, perplexe. « Oh ! Je ne sa-savais pas, » marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le menu.

Rosalie roula des yeux alors qu’Alice donnait un coup de coude à Kate dans les côtes.

La serveuse revint pour prendre la commande des filles. Bella se contenta de pointer ce qu’elle voulait sur le menu quand vint son tour. Elle pensait sincèrement que son bégaiement disparaîtrait, ou du moins c’est ce qu’elle espérait, mais bien qu’il soit moins pire, elle savait qu’il faudrait du temps, et qu’elle devrait travailler à contrôler son niveau de stress. 

Quand la serveuse fut repartie, Rosalie soupira et s’adressa à Bella. « Alors, petite B, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

Bella dévisagea ses amies comme une biche prise dans les phares aveuglants d’une voiture. Elle haussa les épaules. « Euh, pas grand-chose, » répondit-elle, souriant du fait qu’elle n’ait pas bégayé. Cela lui donna assez d’assurance pour élaborer un peu. « Euh, Riley m’a of-offert un nou-nouvel em-emploi ! » BORDEL ! Et voilà que ça revient ! Patience, Bella, parle lentement…

Alice laissa tomber son masque de gaité forcée et posa sa main sur celle de Bella alors qu’elle tripotait son bracelet Infini. 

« Bella, c’est quoi ton PUTAIN de problème ? Tu allais parfaitement bien dimanche, et aujourd’hui tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau ! On ne voulait pas t’en parler, mais ceci est complètement fou ! S’il te plaît, Tsunami, dis-nous ce qui t’est arrivé ! »

Bella grimaça à l’angoisse dans la voix d’Alice. Elle leva la tête et vit l’inquiétude et la pitié sur les visages de ses amies. Elle inspira profondément. 

« Je-je suis désolée. Je vais es-essayer de vous le d-d-dire s-s-sans bégayer. C’est j-juste un tic nerveux q-que j’ai quand je… suis accablée, » dit-elle résolument.

Lentement, et péniblement à l’occasion, elle raconta sa semaine à ses amies. Elle balbutia et bafouilla à plusieurs reprises, mais elles ne l’interrompirent jamais, et à la fin de son récit, elle bégayait beaucoup moins. Elle se sentait mieux à mesure qu’elle s’allégeait de son fardeau, mais elle eut une bonne frayeur lorsqu’elle mentionna qu’elle n’avait pas parlé à Edward depuis lundi et que Rosalie se mit à jurer.

« Putain d’idiot ! » Dit-elle en tapant sur la table. Alice sursauta et frappa son bras.

« Aïe ! » S’exclama Rosalie en pinçant sa belle-sœur.

Bella et Kate éclatèrent de rire, et l’ambiance devint plus joyeuse tout à coup.

« Eh bien, je suis contente que tu déménages et que tu changes de job. Cette pouffiasse t’a vraiment rendu la vie infernale ! » Grogna Alice en faisant allusion à Mona.

« Attends un peu, là. Tu déménages ? » Demanda Kate.

Bella rougit et hocha la tête. « Edward m’a de-demandé d’em-d’emménager avec lui. J’ai dit oui ! » Elle sourit à Kate qui se pencha vers elle pour l’étreindre.

« C’est merveilleux, Bella ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! » Dit-elle.

Le reste du déjeuner fut consacré à parler des vacances qui s’en venaient et à faire des plans pour se revoir bientôt.

Alice et Bella se rendirent à leur rendez-vous au salon de coiffure/spa pour un brushing et une épilation à la cire, et Rosalie et Kate allèrent faire du shopping.

En attendant Bella après la séance d’épilation, Alice appela Jasper. Edward et lui venaient juste d’atterrir, et quand elle eut terminé d’échanger quelques mots avec lui, elle parla à son frère.

« Hé, Edward, je dois me dépêcher, alors écoute-moi bien… Bella est à ramasser à la petite cuillère en ce moment, et il faut que tu règles ça… »

ooo

Bella était arrivée à la résidence d’Edward avec juste assez de temps pour déballer son sac dans la chambre de soumise et se préparer. Elle n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle devait porter, aussi se glissa-t-elle dans le peignoir de soie accroché derrière la porte. À 17h exactement, elle était à genoux, en position, dans la salle de jeux.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et tenta de calmer ses nerfs pendant qu’elle attendait. Elle entendit des pas dans l’escalier, et peu après, les pieds sexy d’Edward apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Des pieds sexy, des orteils sexy… Qui a des putains d’orteils sexy ? Mon Maître !

Bella se retint de pouffer de rire et fut soulagée de sentir l’émoi dans ses entrailles. Ouais, les pieds réussissent à m’allumer à tous coups… Ma libido est de retour… Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas défectueuse de ce côté-là… 

« Isabella, c’est bon de te voir, » commenta son Maître, et elle ferma les yeux alors qu’il faisait courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ? Tu peux me répondre, » dit-il tranquillement. Bella ne put s’empêcher de pousser sa tête contre sa paume.

« B-b-beaucoup, Maî… Je veux dire M-m-monsieur ! » Souffla-t-elle, contrariée par son bégaiement.

Edward était en colère contre elle et contre lui-même. Il était crevé et il avait travaillé dix-huit heures par jour pour qu’ils puissent finir le tournage à temps. Il n’avait pas voulu la négliger, mais il avait pensé que quelqu’un le préviendrait si quelque chose n’allait pas ! 

Anderson l’avait gardé informé seulement pour lui dire que Mlle Swan était en sécurité dans son appartement et apparaissait occupée jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Mais manifestement, personne n’avait songé à aller vérifier comment Bella allait, et quand il avait parlé à Alice, ou plutôt quand elle lui avait parlé, elle lui avait raconté qu’il s’était produit un tas de conneries cette semaine !

Pourquoi bordel Bella ne l’avait-elle pas appelé ? Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Pourquoi ne se considérait-elle pas assez importante pour pouvoir l’interrompre à son travail ? Était-elle trop effrayée de lui dire ? Ceci était allé trop loin, et ça allait arrêter maintenant !

Ça n’aidait pas qu’il bande comme un étalon et que la vue de Bella, nue et prête pour lui, fasse en sorte qu’il soit presque impossible pour lui de penser clairement.

« Accepteras-tu mon collier ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer qu’il était contrarié.

« S’il vous plaît, M-m-monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward sortit le collier de sa poche. C’était le premier, celui qu’il lui avait offert en Italie.

Il vit Bella sourire en sentant le bijou autour de son cou. Il siffla quand elle écarta ses cheveux sur le côté de son épaule et qu’il vit ses côtes saillantes dans son dos.

PUTAIN !

Ce fut largement suffisant pour qu’il arrête d’avoir des pensées sexuelles à son égard.

Bella tendit la main vers sa braguette.

« Non, Isabella. Tu n’as pas mérité le droit de me satisfaire en ce moment. En fait, tu peux tout de suite aller t’allonger sur le banc de fessée. Nous avons certaines affaires à régler. » Les entrailles de Bella tressaillirent quand la voix d’Edward déferla sur elle.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers le banc de bois et de cuir. Elle mordait sa lèvre en s’inquiétant de ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire au cours de la semaine pour mécontenter son Maître. Elle ne lui avait même pas vraiment parlé, et malgré tout il était monté contre elle !

Bella sentit ses épaules s’affaisser tandis qu’elle s’installait sur le banc. Elle mordit sa lèvre plus fort et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et vivre une semaine normale au lieu de l’enfer qu’elle avait traversé.

Edward était plus qu’horrifié en contemplant le corps de Bella. Sa peau avait une couleur malsaine, et lorsqu’il pressa les doigts dans le creux de son dos, il nota que les marques laissées par ceux-ci prenaient une éternité à disparaître !

Il voyait combien elle était devenue maigre, et elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler les ombres sous ses yeux.

Edward ne voulait pas jouer avec Bella dans l’état fragile qui était le sien présentement, mais il savait aussi que s’il ne l’aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle allait souffrir encore davantage. Après avoir parlé à Alice, Jasper l’avait conseillé sur la façon de procéder.

Edward prit une grande inspiration et s’enjoignit à demeurer calme.

« Isabella, je peux voir que tu t’es négligée cette semaine. Voudrais-tu m’expliquer pourquoi ? » Sa voix était ferme et stable.

Bella garda les yeux clos et laissa la sensation de ses mains et le son de sa voix l’apaiser comme rien d’autre ne le pouvait.

« J’ai tr-tra-travaillé fort, Maître, et j’ai ou-oublié de manger, » bredouilla-t-elle.

La douleur cuisante de la claque qui suivit la prit par surprise et elle glapit d’effroi.

« Tu as oublié ? Tu as oublié de nourrir ce corps magnifique que tu as volontairement soumis à ton Maître ? TU AS OUBLIÉ, Isabella, ou bien serais-tu en train de me mentir effrontément ? Réponds-moi ! » Edward lui administra quatre taloches sur le cul.

« Euh, non M-maî-maître ! P-p-pas vraiment, laissez-moi m’expliquer… » La voix de Bella résonna avec plus de force, même si elle était alarmée qu’Edward ait découvert qu’elle essayait de minimiser l’ampleur de son gâchis.

« Non ? » SMACK !

« Pas vraiment ? » SMACK ! 

Edward se pencha et murmura à son oreille, « Ne me mens pas, Isabella. Je connais ton corps mieux que toi ! Chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque parcelle. Tout ça est à moi, Isabella. Tu me l’as donné… Et là, tu l’as maltraité et ça me met très en colère… Tu as le devoir de prendre soin et d’aimer ce corps. De le garder fort et en santé. »

Pendant qu’il chuchotait au creux de son oreille, Edward déplaçait ses mains sur toute la surface de son corps. Sur les côtés de ses seins, dans la crevasse entre ses fesses, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des frôlements légers comme les battements d’ailes d’un papillon, songeait-elle, à peine plus que des murmures sur sa peau, qui la faisaient se languir d’avoir plus…

Bella gémit sans retenue et sentit une autre claque violente, sur sa cuisse cette fois-ci. 

« Oh non ! Fillette ! Ton soulagement est la dernière chose à laquelle tu devrais penser en ce moment. » Edward se releva. « J’attends toujours une réponse raisonnable à ma question… Est-ce que tu mens quand tu dis que la seule raison pour laquelle on croirait que tu as suivi une diète de famine est parce que tu as oublié ? » Edward serait bientôt à court de patience, Bella s’en rendait compte par le ton de sa voix.

« Principalement... » Dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à mentir carrément, mais elle aurait dû savoir qu’il ne fallait pas essayer de duper Edward. Surtout quand il était énervé et de mauvaise humeur.

La seconde suivante, elle avait été retournée, et les yeux vert foncé remplis d’orage d’Edward la dévisageaient intensément. « ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES TOUT DE SUITE ! Je te donne une dernière chance de me dire ce qu’il en est, Isabella… »

Il la balaya du regard et gronda à la vue des ecchymoses en train de jaunir sur ses genoux et ses cuisses, conséquence de toutes les fois où elle avait trébuché ou était tombée pendant la semaine.

« C’est quoi, ÇA, BORDEL ? » Rugit-il

Plus tard, si quelqu’un lui avait posé la question, Bella aurait dit qu’elle avait tout bonnement pété les plombs. Elle en avait sa claque de tous ces gens qui lui criaient après, s’emportaient contre elle et essayaient de lui dire comment mener sa vie.

« D’ACCORD ! TU VEUX SAVOIR ? JE VAIS TE LE DIRE ! Mona s’est comportée en putain de salope avec moi cette semaine, et les connards de paparazzi n’ont pas aidé à arranger la situation au travail ! Ensuite, mon enfoiré de trouduc de voisin a décidé de me donner la chair de poule avec ses remarques odieuses et déplacées. Il traînait dans le foutu corridor tous les soirs quand je rentrais du boulot. Tu ne m’as pas téléphoné ! Et je ne me sentais pas le courage de t’appeler. Mon père pense que je suis juste une pute de bas étage prête à coucher avec N’IMPORTE QUI ! Je ne pouvais pas manger, bordel de merde, parce que j’avais envie de vomir chaque fois que j’essayais. Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus, parce que j’avais trop peur d’aller dans mon putain de lit ! J’ai même recommencé à bégayer alors que j’avais arrêté y a près de cinq ans, et ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER APRÈS, BON SANG DE MERDE ! » Bella le repoussa et s’assit. Elle haletait, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Edward soutint son regard en combattant le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage.

La voilà, sa Fillette pleine de colère et de fougue.

Jasper lui avait conseillé de la pousser à fond, et même si ça le répugnait de devoir en arriver là, il savait que c’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre.

Maintenant il savait que le défi était lancé… Elle était tellement plus forte qu’elle ne le réalisait.

« Vraiment, Isabella ? Tu crois que c’est judicieux de me crier après ? Okay, voici ce qui va se passer. Tu n’es pas autorisée à parler jusqu’à ce que j’en décide autrement, et je vais te faciliter les choses… » Il s’éloigna et Bella respira nerveusement.

Oh merde !

Edward vint se placer devant elle en tenant un bâillon-boule qu’il lui montra. « Ceci devrait contribuer à te tranquilliser pendant un moment, » dit-il.

« Mais d’abord… » Il se pencha en avant pour capturer sa bouche dans un baiser possessif et passionné. Sa main tint sa tête droite alors qu’il baisait sa bouche avec sa langue. Bella gémit en glissant ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu’il approfondissait le baiser. 

Finalement Edward recula, et les mains de Bella retombèrent sur ses cuisses. Il les regarda et aperçut les marques causées par la façon dont ses ongles avaient creusé dans ses paumes durant la semaine.

Bella vit ce qu’il regardait et essaya de cacher ses mains derrière son dos, mais il mit le bâillon-boule de côté et attrapa ses poignets dans ses mains.

« Oh, Isabella… » Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser gentiment ses doigts. Il semblait si triste que Bella mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Bella pouvait voir que, sous la colère et l’irritation, se trouvait un regard rempli d’amour, de compassion, et de tristesse.

Il se redressa et s’empara du bâillon. Il le sangla autour de la tête de Bella et la regarda dans les yeux une fois encore. Il prit sa joue en coupe et caressa sa lèvre gercée avec son pouce.

« Ne sais-tu pas maintenant que quand tu as mal, j’ai mal, Isabella ? » Dit-il tristement.

Il fit un pas en arrière et la fixa.

« Je vais échanger ton collier, Isabella. De toute évidence, tu ne sais pas comment prendre soin de toi, alors je dois te l’apprendre. Nous allons avoir une journée de formation. J’ai déjà réclamé ta bouche. Maintenant je vais réclamer tes mains. Mets-toi à genoux, Isabella. »

Bella descendit du banc et s’agenouilla devant Edward.

« Baisse ma fermeture Éclair et fais-moi jouir avec tes mains, » ordonna-t-il d’un ton brusque.

Bella était on ne peut plus avide de montrer à son Maître comment elle pouvait lui donner du plaisir. Elle détacha son jeans et le baissa jusqu’à ses chevilles. 

Elle fit courir ses mains sur ses cuisses et prit gentiment ses testicules en coupe dans l’une d’elles tandis que l’autre saisissait sa verge à la base. Elle fit pression sur son pénis engorgé en remontant vers le bout ; elle infligea une petite torsion alors que ses doigts montaient et terminaient leur parcours sur son gland ultra sensible.

Edward gémit et agrippa ses épaules. « Plus vite, » marmonna-t-il.

Bella passa de longues minutes à le caresser, le pomper, le tortiller et le titiller. Edward grognait et gémissait de plaisir.

Les mains de Bella étaient magiques ! Les choses qu’elle pouvait lui faire avec ses doigts étaient incroyables et il sentait qu’il perdait le contrôle.

« Serre ma bite plus fort… Juste comme ça… Je vais jouir… Continue à pomper… AAAGH ! » Bella regarda son foutre se répandre sur ses mains, sa poitrine, et elle saliva tellement elle avait envie de goûter à son Maître. Elle savait qu’il lui avait refusé ce privilège dans le cadre de sa punition. Elle sentit des larmes de colère dans le coin de ses yeux et tenta de les faire partir en clignant.

Edward baissa la tête et vit combien elle était frustrée. Il tapota son épaule et elle le libéra à contrecœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains qui étaient pleines de son sperme.

Edward lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois que je te poserai une question, tu me répondras sans crier. Alors tu pourras savourer ce dont tu as tellement envie, Fillette. »

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent en un reproche silencieux et Edward se contenta de rire en la voyant si désappointée.

« Viens, ma vilaine petite soumise, allons te nettoyer, et ensuite je te donnerai plus d’explications. »

Edward se rendit à la salle de bain, laissant Bella se débattre pour se remettre sur ses pieds et le suivre.

Espèce de salaud arrogant ! Je vais lui montrer la ‘vilaine soumise.’ Connard !

Bella sentit son cœur battre la chamade, en plus d’être chaude et en sueur.

ooo

De l’autre côté de la splendide Baie, une silhouette imposante sortit d’une voiture de location et traversa la rue. L’homme bien bâti et plutôt beau gosse sourit en regardant le camion qui avait autrefois été si familier pour lui. Il vit qu’il avait été complètement remis à neuf et ‘bonifié.’ Il leva les yeux vers l’immeuble. Quelle ironie incroyable qu’après tout ce temps, trouver Bella ait été si facile parce qu’elle baisait un acteur !

L’homme rit doucement pour lui-même. Eh bien, au moins la garce n’était plus la petite vierge farouche de jadis. Il monta les escaliers et vit que son nom était sur sa boîte aux lettres. Elle n’a jamais été particulièrement brillante. Je me demande si elle aime toujours être contrôlée…

Il fut royalement contrarié qu’elle ne réponde pas quand il frappa à sa porte. Il s’apprêtait à redescendre l’escalier quand il se heurta à quelqu’un.

« Hé ! Désolé, mec, » dit-il sans lever les yeux. Il faudrait qu’il revienne demain.

« Tu cherches Bella ? »

Il se décida à regarder son vis-à-vis. Le gars avait l’air d’avoir dans les 28 ans et semblait mener une vie difficile. L’homme qui cherchait Bella fit un petit signe de tête rapide.

Jim l’observa plus attentivement. Le fils de pute était énorme ! Il ne voudrait pas s’en faire un ennemi !

« T’es journaliste ? » Questionna James.

« Petit ami, » répondit l’autre.

James le dévisagea en silence pendant un moment.

« D’accord, je suis son ex petit ami. Cette conne de salope a pris la clé des champs, et maintenant je découvre qu’elle est la pute de service d’un acteur ! »

James se mit à rire. « Ouais, elle est toute puissante sur son nuage à présent. On devrait se mettre ensemble et fonder notre propre fan club de Miss Bella Swan ! »

L’homme parut réfléchir. Peut-être que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il présenta sa main. « Jacob Black, mais mes amis m’appellent Jake. »

« James Hinton, mais tout le monde m’appelle Jim. Tu veux une bière, Jake ? Ta petite ex-salope se sauve chez son mac tous les weekends, alors elle ne sera pas de retour ici avant dimanche soir. »

Jacob jura entre ses dents.

« Allez, c’est ma tournée. Hé, est-ce que t’as besoin d’un endroit pour crécher ? Tu peux utiliser notre chambre d’amis… » Les deux nouveaux copains disparurent dans l’appartement de Jim.

Jacob sourit en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la porte de Bella. Ouais, ça pourrait être le début d’une belle amitié… 

ooo

Edward avait ouvert la douche et se tenait sous le jet d’eau en attendant Bella.

Il tendit une main et l’attrapa par la taille, l’attirant vers lui. Bella couina derrière son bâillon. Ce n’était pas une très grosse boule et elle savait qu’il avait choisi un modèle qui pouvait rester longtemps dans sa bouche. Il n’étirait pas non plus ses lèvres déjà fissurées. 

Edward pencha la tête de Bella en arrière et commença à laver ses cheveux. « Ce weekend, je vais veiller à tous tes besoins, Isabella. Ça signifie que tu ne seras pas autorisée à boire un verre d’eau ou aller au petit coin sans ma permission, ou que tu devras faire ces choses quand je te le dirai. Je déciderai ce que tu dois manger, et tu le mangeras sans rouspéter. Écoute-moi bien. Quand je te dirai d’aller dormir, tu le feras sans poser de questions. Tu boiras tout ce que je te donnerai, et tu feras pipi quand je te le dirai. Si tu te comportes comme il faut, je te permettrai d’utiliser les toilettes sans ma présence, sinon, je surveillerai ça aussi, est-ce qu’on se comprend bien ? » 

Bella avait écouté Edward faire son laïus avec un sentiment croissant d’effroi. Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? 

Elle se dégagea d’Edward et le dévisagea. Il éleva sa main et lui donna une claque vigoureuse sur la hanche.

Est-ce qu’il vient juste de me dire que si je suis une bonne petite soumise, je pourrai aller à la salle de bain par moi-même ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’avoir 5 ans ?

Il la tira à nouveau sous la douche et la retourna. Bella essaya de le stopper en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, mais Edward attrapa son poignet. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes.

« Quand nous sortirons d’ici, tes mains seront liées pour le reste de la soirée. Si tu protestes encore, tu n’auras plus le droit de venir seule dans la salle de bain. »

Bella se retourna sans hésiter. Edward appliqua l’après-shampooing dans ses cheveux. La douche était emplie de l’odeur de fruits et de lavande. Il lava son corps à partir de son cou jusqu’en bas, arrêtant pour embrasser chaque marque et chaque hématome. Bella se sentait aimée et prise en charge. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité. Edward était sa maison. Elle sentait son contact guérir son mal et ses inquiétudes de la semaine.

Lorsqu’il eut fini de la laver, il l’attira dans ses bras et embrassa son cou. Bella laissa rouler sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Je vais réclamer ta chatte plus tard, et ensuite je vais réclamer ton cul. T’es-tu préparée pour moi ? » Ses mots la frappèrent directement dans ses entrailles, et elle sentit son corps devenir plus chaud et son humidité se mettre à couler. Elle acquiesça.

Edward lui sourit et arrêta l’eau. Il enveloppa son corps dans une grande serviette chaude et moelleuse et en prit une autre plus petite sur le support à serviettes chauffant pour envelopper ses cheveux. Après s’être séché lui-même, il la sécha et la fit se tenir devant lui pour essorer ses cheveux. 

Tout en séchant ses cheveux, Edward expliqua à Bella qu’il avait délibérément monté le thermostat pour qu’il fasse plus chaud dans la maison et qu’elle soit à l’aise en y circulant toute nue. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama noir et ramena Bella dans la salle de jeux.

Il la souleva et la déposa sur la table. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans l’armoire et revint avec une paire de menottes reliées ensemble par une chaîne. La chaîne procurait à Bella environ 25 cm de latitude pour bouger. Edward ne prononça pas un mot en lui mettant les menottes. Puis il la regarda et lui demanda si elle était confortable et elle hocha la tête.

Par la suite, il lui enleva son collier qu’il remplaça en vitesse par un tour de cou en cuir noir qui ressemblait à un collier pour chien. Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent. Elle sut ce qui allait suivre avant qu’Edward ne tende le bras derrière elle pour lui montrer la laisse avant de la fixer dans un des anneaux en D du collier.

Il tira dessus gentiment et sourit à Bella. « Maintenant, ma chère Isabella, je peux prendre soin de toi en dépit de la façon dont tu te traites toi-même. Je vais te le demander une seule fois, es-tu disposée à me laisser faire ceci ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. » Il la regarda dans les yeux.

Jamais Bella ne s’était sentie plus en sécurité, et pourtant elle n’avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Elle hocha la tête et Edward l’étreignit dans ses bras.

« Je t’aime tellement, Fillette, » murmura-t-il dans son épaule tandis qu’il l’embrassait avec douceur.

Bella tendit les mains et effleura les ombres sous les yeux d’Edward. Elle releva un sourcil de manière éloquente.

Il émit un petit rire en voyant son expression. « Ouais, je suis fatigué moi aussi. On a bossé comme des malades pour finir le tournage. Bon, il est temps d’aller dîner. » Il se tourna et entraîna Bella en bas, veillant à ne pas descendre les marches trop vite afin qu’elle puisse tenir la rampe fermement. 

Une fois dans la cuisine, Edward demanda à Bella de ne servir qu’une assiette de nourriture pour tous les deux. Il détacha sa laisse et la rangea dans sa poche. Il fallut un certain temps à Bella pour préparer le repas, et Edward l’observa pour s’assurer qu’elle ne se brûle pas sur la porte du four tandis qu’elle mettait la touche finale au riz et au ragoût irlandais que Sarah avait préparés le matin.

Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, il se rendit dans son bureau pour passer quelques appels et vérifier ses e-mails. Il téléphona à Carlisle qui se montra vraiment anxieux lorsqu’Edward lui décrivit dans quel état Bella se trouvait. Il lui conseilla de s’assurer qu’elle boive assez de liquide, et peut-être quelques boissons protéinées, et qu’elle mange au moins quatre petits repas par jour.

Il y avait un e-mail d’Aro, et un de son avocat.

Aro lui envoyait un script à parcourir, et son avocat avait fait quelques changements à la nouvelle proposition de contrat que le bureau d’Aro lui avait fait parvenir.

Edward imprima le contrat modifié en vue de le lire plus tard et leva les yeux en entendant des coups discrets frappés dans l’encadrement.

Bella était à genoux juste à l’extérieur de la porte, la tête baissée et ses mains enchaînées sur ses cuisses. Edward lui avait fait une queue de cheval après la douche pour empêcher ses cheveux d’être dans le chemin.

« Est-ce que le dîner est prêt, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle opina.

Edward se leva et remit la laisse après son collier. « Viens, Isabella. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à genoux sur les planchers durs. » Il secoua la tête en se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine. « Quand tu devras t’agenouiller, tu iras chercher un coussin, sinon tu peux rester debout ou t’asseoir sur une chaise si je t’incite à le faire. Viens t’asseoir ici, » dit-il en indiquant ses genoux, et Bella s’assit de côté pour lui faire face.

Il lui retira doucement le bâillon-boule et massa la région de sa mâchoire. Il essuya sa bouche avec une serviette et embrassa ses lèvres.

Il vit qu’elle avait sorti une bouteille d’eau pour lui et avait servi le dîner dans une assiette de taille moyenne. Il fronça les sourcils. « Où est ton eau ? » Questionna-t-il sévèrement.

Bella rougit mais ne dit rien.

« Va te chercher une bouteille d’eau, Isabella, et sers-toi aussi un verre de lait, » ordonna-t-il en l’aidant à se relever.

Bella se sentait un peu embarrassée d’être nue alors qu’Edward était habillé, mais il lui rendait les choses plus faciles en ne la regardant pas comme un objet sexuel. 

Elle revint à la table en transportant avec précaution un petit verre de lait et une bouteille d’eau. Edward secoua la tête ; elle allait devoir boire beaucoup plus de lait que ce que n’en contenait ce petit verre ridicule !

Bella se rassit et Edward commença à la nourrir. Il essuyait sa bouche après une bouchée et ensuite s’en prenait une pour lui-même.

Bella tourna la tête de côté quand elle eut soif et Edward lui sourit et lui ouvrit sa bouteille d’eau. Elle but longuement, et une fois encore elle réalisa qu’elle avait vraiment très soif.

Edward pressa ses lèvres ensemble en la voyant engloutir la bouteille d’eau.

Bella fut choquée de voir qu’elle avait bu presque toute la bouteille d’un seul trait !

Il ne passa pas de commentaire et elle eut la grâce de rougir sous son regard scrutateur.

Elle était fâchée contre elle-même et savait qu’elle avait agi de manière stupide durant la semaine qui venait de s’écouler, mais il la faisait éprouver de la culpabilité parce qu’elle pouvait voir qu’il n’était pas seulement assoiffé d’autorité en s’occupant de ses besoins les plus fondamentaux, il essayait de réparer ce qu’elle avait presque brisé par étourderie.

Edward continua de la nourrir en silence jusqu’à ce qu’elle refuse d’ouvrir la bouche une fois de plus tandis qu’il tenait la fourchette près de ses lèvres.

« Ouvre la bouche, Isabella, » dit-il, et elle secoua la tête.

Il savait qu’elle était loin d’avoir suffisamment mangé. Bella avait un bon appétit, et bien s’alimenter n’avait jamais été un problème pour elle avant. Il aimait le fait qu’elle adore tellement cuisiner et manger.

Il soupira. « D’accord, tu peux parler. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il s’empressa de l’avertir, « Fais attention à la manière de t’adresser à moi, et à ce que tu vas me dire, parce que si tu abuses de ce privilège, je vais te l’enlever. »

Bella voulait le frapper ! Mais au lieu de ça, elle dit tranquillement, « Je suis remplie, Maître. » Elle fit attention de garder un ton neutre et les yeux baissés.

Edward garda un bras autour de sa taille et bougea l’autre vers sa joue. « Regarde-moi. »

Elle obéit.

« Okay, je ne vais pas te forcer à manger d’avantage, parce que ça ne ferait probablement que te rendre malade, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, alors à la place tu mangeras encore avant de te coucher, d’accord ? » Il la dévisagea alors que pendant un moment elle avait l’air mutin, mais finalement elle baissa les yeux sous son regard intense et hocha la tête.

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. »

Edward acquiesça avec satisfaction. Il termina de manger en gardant Bella sur ses genoux. Il caressa son dos avec sa main libre et la laissa glisser vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » S’enquit-il comme elle se levait pour aller mettre leur assiette et le verre de lait vide dans le lave-vaisselle et ranger les restes du repas, mais elle secoua la tête. 

« Non, Maître. »

« Viens ici, Isabella, » dit-il quand elle eut fini de nettoyer autant qu’elle le pouvait avec ses mains enchaînées.

Elle vint se placer devant lui ; il ramassa le bâillon-boule et la fit se retourner pour le lui remettre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Edward la conduisit à la salle de détente et s’installa sur le canapé. Bella nota qu’un feu avait été allumé dans l’âtre et que la pièce était très chaude. Il tira gentiment sur sa laisse et elle le regarda.

« Viens t’asseoir ici. » Il désignait encore son giron et Bella vint s’y installer, de travers comme tout à l’heure. Edward enveloppa son corps de ses bras et la colla contre lui. Il embrassa son épaule satinée et soupira tandis que Bella tournait la tête et appuyait son front dans sa tignasse soyeuse et désordonnée. Chacun respira l’odeur de l’autre.

« Tu es consciente que ta punition n’est pas terminée, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il tranquillement. Bella ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je vais te donner une fessée ce soir ? » Interrogea-t-il, et Bella respira profondément et fit un signe de tête affirmatif une fois encore.

Edward se redressa sur le canapé et se détacha légèrement de Bella pour voir son visage.

« Regarde-moi, mon amour. » Elle plongea ses yeux dans ses iris flamboyants. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Bella acquiesça et leva les yeux au ciel.

Edward ne souriait pas. Il tendit la main et claqua sa jambe. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c’est une plaisanterie, Isabella ? Est-ce que tu penses que je m’amuse en ce moment ? Je t’ai laissée heureuse et en parfaite santé dimanche soir, et maintenant, cinq putains de jours plus tard, tu sembles avoir perdu au moins le même nombre de kilos, bordel, cinq kilos que tu n’avais pas besoin de perdre en premier lieu. Tu bégaies pour t’exprimer, et tu as peur de ton ombre ! Dis-moi, s’il te plaît, ce qui pourrait être AMUSANT dans cette situation ? »

Pendant qu’il parlait, Edward s’était levé et avait entraîné Bella avec lui dans son mouvement. Lorsqu’il eut fini de crier, il se tourna et marcha hors de la salle de détente, Bella n’ayant d’autre choix que de le suivre. Il stoppa brusquement et détacha sa laisse.

Il fit courir une main agitée dans ses cheveux ; il demeura immobile et la fixa pendant un moment. « Je suis navré. J’ai encore échoué en tant que ton Dom et petit ami. J’aurais dû t’appeler tous les soirs. Mais je n’ai jamais été dans une relation avec quelqu’un avant. J’aurais dû te dire que lorsque je travaille, j’ai tendance à ne plus penser à rien sauf à me concentrer sur mon job. Je croyais que tu allais me passer un coup de fil si tu avais besoin de moi, Bella ! » S’exclama Edward d’une voix découragée en regardant dans les yeux expressifs de Bella.

« Cette relation fonctionne dans les deux sens, Isabella. Si tu continues à censurer ce que tu penses que je devrais savoir, comment puis-je te laisser, sachant qu’un truc pourrait aller sérieusement mal ? Sachant que tu pourrais décider que cette information est quelque chose dont je n’ai pas besoin d’être mis au courant ? S’il te plaît, n’hésite pas à me botter le cul si tu sens que je te néglige ! Tu as une responsabilité, par contre. Tu n’es pas seule dans cette relation, Bella ! Il n’y a pas de ‘juste moi’ ici, nous devons travailler de concert, former une paire ; si tu ne fonctionnes pas correctement, je ne peux pas non plus fonctionner ou accomplir ce que j’ai à faire comme il faut. Je t’ai fait faux bond cette semaine, autant que tu m’as trahi de ton côté. Tu es responsable de ton bien-être, comme je le suis moi aussi, et tu as sérieusement compromis ta santé en te négligeant, et ça c’est vraiment grave. 

Monte à la salle de jeux et tiens-toi devant la croix, avec ton dos face à la porte. Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête et attends-moi ! VA ! » Lança Edward en poussant un profond soupir.

Il savait qu’il devait se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Bella bondit vers l’escalier mais ralentit lorsqu’il cria, « Si tu trébuches et que tu te blesses, je vais ajouter cinq coups à ta punition ! »

Edward pénétra dans son bureau et sortit son téléphone.

« Jazz, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais tu as dit que je devais t’appeler. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas la punir pour un truc dont je suis responsable ! Elle a si mal en ce moment… T’as pas idée de la merde qu’elle a endurée cette semaine. J’ai foiré, Jazz. Je l’ai laissée tombée de très haut… »

« C’est pourquoi tu dois faire ça pour elle, Edward. Tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu n’es pas un sadique. Tu es un Dom aimant et attentionné qui libérera sa soumise de l’angoisse qu’elle ressent car c’est de ça qu’elle a besoin, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward soupira. « Merci, frère. »

Jasper émit un petit rire à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

À suivre…

 

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la fin de la punition de Bella. Pour le moment je trouve qu’elle a reçu assez de claques, qu’en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Milk


	58. Chapitre 58

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Merci pour vos commentaires (un bonjour tout particulier à xalexeex25 qui vient de se joindre à nous), et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 58

 

Edward pénétra dans son bureau et sortit son téléphone.

« Jazz, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais tu as dit que je devais t’appeler. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas la punir pour un truc dont je suis responsable ! Elle a si mal en ce moment… T’as pas idée de la merde qu’elle a endurée cette semaine. J’ai foiré, Jazz. Je l’ai laissée tombée de très haut… »

« C’est pourquoi tu dois faire ça pour elle, Edward. Tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu n’es pas un sadique. Tu es un Dom aimant et attentionné qui libérera sa soumise de l’angoisse qu’elle ressent car c’est de ça qu’elle a besoin, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward soupira. « Merci, frère. »

Jasper émit un petit rire à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

ooo

Bella ralentit dans l’escalier et prit son temps pour se rendre à la salle de jeux plutôt que de s’y précipiter comme une démente. Après tout, elle n’était pas à l’abri d’une chute si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle réalisa qu’Edward ne la suivait pas. Elle savait qu’il n’allait pas lui administrer sa punition tant qu’il était agité. Elle avait soif à nouveau et se promit de lui demander de l’eau quand il viendrait la rejoindre.

Elle entra dans la salle de jeux et alla se placer devant la croix. Elle vit qu’il y avait un crochet au-dessus de sa tête et se demanda si elle devait y fixer la chaîne qui reliait ses menottes, mais Edward ne lui avait pas donné d’instructions dans ce sens, aussi décida-t-elle de lui obéir à la lettre. 

Bella avait besoin d’aller au petit coin, elle avait soif, sans compter qu’après quelques minutes, elle commença à être inconfortable, debout avec les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle déplaça son poids d’une jambe à l’autre à plusieurs reprises et s’apprêtait à baisser les bras lorsqu’Edward parla dans le silence environnant.

« Tourne-toi. » Sa voix était grave et autoritaire.

Bella sursauta au son de sa voix et se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aller à la salle de bain, Isabella ? »

Elle devint écarlate et hocha vivement la tête.

Edward s’approcha d’elle et posa un doigt sous son menton. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Va à la salle de bain, » dit-il. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se hâta aux toilettes. Elle ne ferma pas la porte car elle savait qu’il ne pousserait pas l’humiliation jusqu’à venir la rejoindre à l’intérieur, sauf si elle lui désobéissait, bien entendu.

La chaîne de ses menottes était assez longue pour lui permettre de s’essuyer et de tirer la chasse. Elle s’empressa de se laver les mains et de les sécher, puis elle retourna dans la salle de jeux.

Edward était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je vais te donner huit claques d’échauffement avec ma main, et ensuite dix avec le battoir, » dit-il sans préambule.

Bella acquiesça et reprit sa place devant la croix. Cette fois-ci Edward fixa ses mains au crochet en faisant une boucle dans la chaîne, ce qui élimina la tension dans ses bras.

Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras et sur le côté de ses seins. Bella ne put s’empêcher de laisser sa tête rouler vers l’arrière et de gémir à travers son bâillon.

Edward se pencha tout près d’elle, de sorte qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps contre son dos. Il prit ses seins en coupe et titilla ses mamelons avec ses pouces, les faisant durcir comme des petits cailloux. Ils étaient presque douloureux, quémandant une caresse plus prononcée alors que ses attouchements demeuraient intentionnellement légers et taquins.

« Est-ce que tu as soif ? » Demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Bella sortit de la brume de luxure qu’il venait d’induire et hocha la tête.

Il s’éloigna d’elle pendant un moment, mais il fut bientôt de retour. Il ouvrit une bouteille d’eau et vint se mettre devant elle. Il détacha son bâillon-boule et le laissa tomber au sol.

Comme il l’avait fait avant le dîner, il massa gentiment sa mâchoire avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Bella but goulûment et fit un petit sourire d’excuse lorsqu’un peu d’eau coula le long de son menton. 

« Je ne vais pas te remettre le bâillon pour le moment. Tu me diras si tu as encore soif. Autrement je ne veux pas t’entendre prononcer un mot. Tu peux émettre des sons au besoin, mais tu ne compteras pas et tu ne parleras pas, sauf pour dire un mot d’alerte. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

Edward déposa la bouteille presque vide et se plaça derrière elle.

SMACK !

Aïe ! Putain ! J’avais oublié à quel point ses claques sont vigoureuses !

SMACK !

Enfant de salope !

Bella pleurait avant qu’Edward ait terminé la fessée de réchauffement. Il n’y était pas allé de main morte, et il savait que ses claques sur sa croupe et le haut de ses cuisses étaient douloureuses. Bella le surprit en demeurant stoïque et en ne prononçant pas un son, bien qu’il put voir ses épaules trembler alors qu’elle pleurait en silence.

Bella accueillit les larmes avec gratitude. Elle pleura pour tous les moments d’inquiétude et de tourment qu’elle avait vécus pendant la semaine. Elle pleura parce qu’elle avait contrarié et blessé son Maître en ne demandant pas d’aide. Elle pleura chaque parcelle de colère et de souffrance qu’elle ressentait envers son père qui avait une perception d’elle si erronée. Elle pleura pour le sentiment de dégoût d’elle-même qu’elle éprouvait en ayant peur de Jim. Elle pleura de soulagement de savoir que sa punition était aussi pénible pour Edward qu’elle ne l’était pour elle, et qu’il l’aimait.

Edward alla chercher un autre bâillon-boule dans le tiroir. Celui-là était fait de latex plus doux et plus souple, qu’elle pourrait mordre sans se blesser.

Il revint vers elle, et sans dire un mot il tint la bouteille d’eau contre ses lèvres. Bella se désaltéra avec reconnaissance. Elle n’arrêta de boire que lorsque la bouteille fut vide.

Edward attacha le bâillon et ramassa le battoir.

Il ne fit pas de pause ni ne s’arrêta pour faire étalage d’effets dramatiques. Il voulait que cette punition soit finie. Il était fatigué, frustré, et il voulait aller dans son lit avec Bella et la tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit.

À la fin des coups de battoir, Bella ployait contre le crochet, appuyée lourdement sur la croix, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tellement elle avait serré les dents dans la boule pour rester aussi muette que possible et ne pas causer plus de douleur à Edward qu’elle ne l’avait déjà fait.

Edward jura entre ses dents. Il la prit dans ses bras et la blottit contre sa poitrine après avoir décroché ses mains.

Il la transporta en bas dans sa chambre et la déposa doucement dans son lit. Il la tourna de côté pour lui retirer le bâillon et commença à lui prodiguer un suivi.

Il massa ses omoplates avec ses doigts, là où ses muscles étaient raides, et elle continua de pleurer dans son oreiller.

Edward déverrouilla les menottes et libéra ses mains qu’il ramena en bas sur ses côtés. Il enduisit les doigts et les paumes de Bella de beurre pour le corps et les massa, travaillant avec diligence, et lentement il frictionna chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Il pétrit ses fesses, ses cuisses, et pressa ses doigts derrière ses genoux et sur les muscles de ses mollets.

À ce stade, Bella en était rendue à hoqueter ; son visage était rouge et couperosé. Il fallait qu’elle se mouche et qu’elle utilise encore la salle de bain.

Edward s’enleva de sur elle et la roula gentiment pour qu’elle soit sur son flanc, face à lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et la réconforta alors qu’elle séchait ses dernières larmes.

« Je t’aime, Isabella, » murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. « Je vous aime aussi, Maître, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward se leva et alla chercher un gant de toilette chaud. Il revint et essuya son visage et son nez.

« Je dois aller à la salle de bain, Maître, » souffla Bella.

Edward opina.

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain et tu peux te laver le visage si tu le souhaites. Quand tu auras terminé, reviens ici et mets-toi au lit. Je serai de retour sous peu, » dit-il.

Bella se hâta à la salle de bain tandis qu’Edward descendait à la cuisine préparer du lait chaud et empiler des biscuits au beurre d’arachide et une pomme coupée en tranches dans une assiette. Il vérifia le thermostat et retourna en haut.

Bella était assise dans le grand lit. Elle avait lavé son visage, puis brossé et tressé ses cheveux. La couette était sur ses genoux et elle avait enveloppé ses seins dans le drap qu’elle tenait sous ses bras.

Edward déposa le plateau au bord du lit. Bella en contempla le contenu et fit une espèce de grimace, chiffonnant délicatement son nez. L’expression sur le visage d’Edward était assez éloquente pour qu’elle n’ouvre pas la bouche et garde plutôt son opinion pour elle-même.

Edward s’installa à côté d’elle, les jambes croisées, et versa le lait chaud dans une grande tasse. « Voudrais-tu du miel dans ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Du lait chaud ? Beurk ! Du miel ? Pouah !

Bella sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. « Juste un peu, s’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Il lui sourit en lui tendant l’assiette de biscuits. « Il faut que tu en manges au moins trois, » dit-il en ajoutant le miel dans son lait. 

Bella grignota un des biscuits, veillant à tenir l’assiette sous son menton. Elle détestait les miettes dans le lit !

Edward donna la tasse de lait à Bella qui en but une gorgée avec hésitation. À sa grande surprise, elle trouva la boisson délicieuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage souriant d’Edward. « C’est bon, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça. 

Il gloussa. « C’est la recette secrète de Maman. Il faut ajouter une cosse de vanille au lait en le chauffant. Elle avait toujours l’habitude de nous en préparer quand nous avions de la difficulté à nous endormir ou que nous étudiions pour nos examens. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu’à ce que Bella ait fini quatre des biscuits et eu une autre demi-tasse de lait.

Quand elle s’essuya la bouche et déposa sa tasse dans le plateau, Edward lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Gentille fille. Tu es rassasiée ? » 

Bella opina.

« D’accord, va brosser tes dents et utilise les toilettes s’il le faut. C’est le temps de se coucher, » dit-il.

Bella sortit du lit et alla chercher sa brosse à dent dans la chambre des soumises. Elle revint dans la chambre des maîtres et utilisa l’autre salle de bain pour faire ses ablutions. Toute cette eau !

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Edward l’attendait. Il fit un signe avec son doigt recourbé et releva un sourcil.

La respiration de Bella devint saccadée. Putain qu’il est sexy !

Il la vit le regarder avec intérêt et lui lança son sourire en coin. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Isabella ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre en l’observant à travers ses cils.

« Oui, Maître, énormément ! » Dit-elle pudiquement.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Viens ici, Fillette. » Oui, s’il vous plaît, Monsieur le Dom ! Bella sentit ses entrailles se changer en bouillie. 

Elle se plaça devant lui. Edward mit une main sur sa hanche et l’attira à lui.

« J’ai tellement envie de te baiser, » dit-il, et Bella faillit tomber dans les pommes en réponse à ses mots.

« Je veux que vous me baisiez, Maître. S’il vous plaît, » geignit-elle.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, Isabella. » Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même autant qu’elle. Il aurait dû l’envoyer dans l’autre chambre.

« J’ai besoin de vous, Maître, » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa verge dure et palpitante presser contre son estomac. 

Bella fit courir ses mains sur les abdominaux d’Edward et égratigna légèrement ses mamelons avec ses ongles, pour finalement entourer ses épaules.

« S’il vous plaît. J’ai vraiment besoin de vous, » murmura-t-elle, sachant déjà qu’il ne lui refuserait pas ce qu’elle quémandait.

Edward gémit alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes. « Je devrais te donner la fessée pour tes manières de dévergondée ! » Marmotta-t-il.

« Vous aimez mes manières de dévergondée ! » Cria-t-elle quand Edward la prit par-dessus son épaule et la jeta sur le lit.

Bella se poussa vers la tête du lit tout en observant Edward qui avançait vers elle, rampant entre ses jambes ouvertes.

« Ça va être violent et rapide, Isabella, » gronda-t-il.

Elle rit à la sensation d’excitation qui bouillonnait en elle.

« Oh, j’espère bien, Maître ! J’aime quand c’est violent et rapide ! » Répliqua-t-elle au moment où Edward attrapait ses chevilles et la tirait soudainement vers le bas afin qu’elle soit allongée sous lui.

Bella se mit à rire quand Edward baissa lentement son corps et le laissa planer au-dessus du sien. Il poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, et elle eut vite fait de ruer contre lui.

Edward secoua la tête. Il enfonça ses hanches dans le lit avec les siennes. Bella pouvait sentir son pénis et tenta d’obtenir une friction. Edward mit son poids sur un seul avant-bras et alla placer son autre main sur le bassin de Bella pour la maintenir en place.

« Non, Isabella. Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu ne me contrôles pas ? Tu ne contrôles pas ceci. Maintenant, écarte les jambes et mets tes pieds à plat sur le lit. »

Bella s’empressa d’obéir. Elle était en feu pour lui. Elle ferait tout pour l’avoir en elle !

Edward la regarda dans les yeux tandis qu’il se positionnait à l’entrée de son vagin.

Il n’attendit pas et plongea dans sa chaleur torride.

Ils crièrent tous les deux à la sensation. Bella d’être remplie par sa verge dure comme du marbre. Edward d’être gainé dans son centre brûlant.

Contrairement à ce qu’il venait de déclarer, Edward entreprit de bouger à un rythme pondéré. Il savoura chacun de ses coups de rein. Chaque fois que Bella essayait de se dépêcher pour rencontrer ses poussées, ou qu’elle tentait de le faire se mouvoir plus vite, il arrêtait et secouait la tête à son intention.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, et Bella vit toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait cet homme se refléter dans ses iris verts et brillants. Tout l’amour, toute la passion, la domination, la protection, y étaient reflétés. Une fois encore, Edward lui montrait combien il prenait soin d’elle, la guidant vers l’extase seulement pour ralentir, et à nouveau la mener au bord d’un gouffre de volupté.

Ils étaient en sueur, la température accrue rendant leurs corps rouges et glissants. Bella savait qu’elle était très proche. Edward aussi sentait qu’il approchait, et pour la dernière fois il amplifia ses coups, mais cette fois il agrippa ses cuisses, attelant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. 

« Maintenant tu peux bouger, Isabella, » grogna-t-il, et Bella rua contre lui. Son clitoris avait gentiment balancé contre son bassin, mais elle avait besoin de plus à présent, aussi glissa-t-elle une main vers le bas et la pressa-t-elle entre eux.

« C’est ça. Frotte ton clitoris, plus fort, Isabella. C’est ça, Bébé ! Maintenant ! Jouis maintenant ! » Bella sentit son plaisir exploser au moment où Edward se libérait au fond d’elle.

Il resta couché à moitié sur elle, pantelant.

Bella était quelque part entre le sommeil et l’éveil. Elle flottait. Elle leva une main et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward.

« Hmmm. Viens, nous avons besoin d’une autre douche, » dit-il en roulant sur le côté.

Il attrapa sa main et l’entraîna dans sa salle de bain, ouvrant la douche. Il défit son collier et le déposa sur la vanité. 

Ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement, se touchant et embrassant les épaules, le dos, l’estomac et les bras de l’autre. Edward s’abreuva dans le cou de Bella qui fit pleuvoir des baisers sur son dos et sur ses épaules, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son cou, où ses cheveux bouclaient.

Après la douche, ils se séchèrent. Bella utilisa le sèche-cheveux et laissa ses cheveux flotter dans son dos. Edward baissa légèrement le thermostat et redescendit le casse-croûte de Bella à la cuisine.

Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Bella l’énervait, mais il était encore plus furax contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Il semblait qu’au rayon des conneries, il ne cédait pas facilement sa place. Il n’était pas question qu’il retourne travailler et qu’il laisse Bella seule avant Thanksgiving, résolut-il. Il téléphonerait à Seth au matin et lui demanderait s’il pouvait contourner ses scènes. Il savait qu’il n’avait en fait que l’équivalent de deux jours de tournage à compléter. Edward n’était pas du genre à faire des caprices de diva ou à profiter de son statut de ‘vedette principale’ pour obtenir des passe-droits, mais Bella avait besoin de lui, et Seth devrait s’y faire, point final !

Edward avait détesté devoir punir Bella ! Il sentait que quelque part il était aussi responsable de son état qu’elle ne l’était elle-même ! Mais il pouvait se reprendre, et il le ferait. Il n’avait pas le choix.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir pris cette décision. Il savait qu’il devrait avoir une très grosse conversation avec Bella le lendemain ; il fallait qu’elle lui dise avec exactitude ce qui s’était passé. Edward devrait également s’entretenir avec Emmett. Si Anderson était censé veiller à la sécurité de Bella, alors comment diable ne s’était-il pas rendu compte qu’elle se faisait carrément terroriser par son putain de voisin ? 

Si tout se déroule comme je le veux, elle ne retournera pas à son maudit appartement, songea Edward en retournant en haut.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, il vit que Bella avait refait le lit et qu’elle était agenouillée sur un coussin sur le plancher devant celui-ci. Elle tenait son collier dans sa main tendue.

Edward écarta ses cheveux de côté et le lui remit. Il ramassa la laisse et la rattacha au collier. Bella se sentit légèrement alarmée et son visage refléta son malaise subit.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Edward la conduisit vers le lit dont il tira les couvertures avant de la laisser s’installer. Il fixa sa laisse à la tête du lit, lui donnant la latitude nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse bouger à sa guise. 

Il la regarda. « Si tu as besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain ou que tu dois te lever pour une quelconque raison, tu dois me réveiller. Mais tu ne sortiras pas du lit avant que je ne t’en donne la permission, est-ce que c’est compris ? »

« Oui Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward acquiesça et contourna le lit pour s’y allonger. Il éteignit la lumière avant d’attirer Bella contre sa poitrine. Elle se tourna sur le côté alors qu’Edward glissait son bras autour de son estomac. Son autre bras tenait tendrement son cou, et elle sourit tandis que sa main bougeait pour se fermer sur son sein.

Il était à peine 22h, mais ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, émotionnellement et physiquement.

« Bonne nuit, Fillette. »

« Faites de beaux rêves, Maître. »

ooo

Bella se réveilla avec l’impression qu’on essayait de l’étouffer. Elle tourna la tête et sentit les cheveux soyeux d’Edward chatouiller son menton. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Edward était étendu avec sa tête nichée entre ses seins. Elle s’était retournée pendant la nuit et lui faisait face à présent. Il en avait profité pour se recroqueviller autour et sur elle. 

Les jambes d’Edward étaient entrelacées aux siennes, et ses bras la tenaient étroitement contre lui. Les bras de Bella entouraient ses épaules, et elle déplaça une main pour lui gratter le cuir chevelu.

Edward bourdonna contre son mamelon et elle réprima un rire. Un vrai gars, y a pas à dire ! Songea-t-elle.

Elle voulait s’étirer, mais elle répugnait à le réveiller. Elle se demandait quelle heure il était car la chambre paraissait très lumineuse. Elle se renversa lentement sur le dos et se détendit, fermant les yeux. Ce sentiment d’être aimée et tenue si étroitement était merveilleux. Elle continua de gratter et caresser la tignasse couleur bronze de son amoureux tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder pendant un moment.

Kate avait mentionné que Garrett et elle étaient supposés venir dîner ce soir. Bella se demanda si elle aurait le droit de porter des vêtements pour l’occasion.

J’espère que oui, bordel ! J’aime bien Garrett et tout, mais je ne veux pas être nue alors que tous les trois vont être habillés… hum… Nous devons avoir une petite conversation…

Elle sourit en sentant Edward fouiner avec son nez et ensuite lécher son mamelon et entreprendre de le téter gentiment.

« Hmmm… Ceci est la meilleure façon de se réveiller… » Sa voix endormie gronda et Bella sentit les vibrations contre son mamelon. Celui-ci se plissa et durcit, et le doux tiraillement se réverbéra jusque dans ses entrailles alors qu’il le mordillait doucement ; puis il aspira le petit bourgeon rose dans sa bouche. Ses doigts étaient occupés avec l’autre qu’il pinçait et tortillait. 

Bella gémit et crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant plus vigoureusement.

« Bon matin, Maître ! » Dit-elle en embrassant sa toison abondante.

« C’est l’après-midi, Poupée, » gloussa-t-il.

Bella le repoussa de sa poitrine et s’assit. Ou plutôt, elle essaya de s’asseoir, mais la laisse qui était toujours attachée à la tête du lit la stoppa dans son mouvement.

Edward gémit et s’étira en s’enlevant de sur elle. Bella était le meilleur des oreillers ! Il l’entendit grogner de frustration et leva la tête vers elle pour voir ce qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs tandis qu’elle tirait sur la laisse. Il lui sourit en se redressant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Isabella ? »

Ses yeux rétrécirent en le voyant s’amuser à ses dépens. Espèce de petit Dom arrogant !

« Il faut que j’aille à la salle de bain, Maître. Il faut aussi que j’aille faire ma séance d’exercice et que je prépare le brunch, » dit-elle.

Edward l’embrassa et contourna le lit pour aller détacher sa laisse.

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain et faire tes ablutions. Mais tu dois revenir ici lorsque tu auras terminé. J’ai besoin de passer en revue certaines choses avant que nous commencions notre journée, » répliqua-t-il gaiement.

Bella hocha la tête et se précipita à la salle de bain. Elle utilisa les toilettes en vitesse et se lava les mains et le visage tout aussi brièvement. Elle brossa ses dents et ses cheveux qu’elle remonta en queue de cheval.

Elle fut de retour dans la chambre en moins de cinq minutes. Edward passa à côté d’elle pour utiliser la salle de bain à son tour. « Donne-moi quelques minutes, » dit-il.

Elle en profita pour faire le lit. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au réveille-matin, et ses yeux s’agrandirent en voyant qu’il était presque 13h. Ils avaient dormi plus de quatorze heures !

Elle entendit Edward revenir dans la chambre alors qu’elle tapotait les oreillers pour les aérer.

« Laisse faire ça pour le moment et viens t’asseoir avec moi, » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Bella.

Elle se tourna et le suivit tandis qu’il allait s’installer dans un des fauteuils. Elle vit qu’il y avait un coussin devant ses pieds. Elle s’agenouilla dessus immédiatement. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et baissa les yeux.

Edward posa une main sur sa tête et la caressa. Bella était l’image de la perfection, même s’il pouvait voir combien elle était mince dans la lumière du jour. Il grimaça légèrement quand son regard s’arrêta sur ses épaules osseuses. Elle paraissait si délicate et fragile.

« Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-il, et elle obéit. Elle commença à mordre sa lèvre en voyant qu’il fronçait les sourcils.

Edward effleura sa bouche avec son pouce et tira gentiment sa lèvre d’entre ses dents.

« Ne fais pas ça, Isabella. Tu vas finir par fendre ta peau, » la réprimanda-t-il en douceur.

Il vit que ses mains étaient serrées dans son giron et il soupira avec impatience. Ces conneries devaient arrêter ! Elle était à nouveau nerveuse et il pouvait sentir des vagues d’anxiété émaner d’elle.

« Cesse d’angoisser, Isabella ! Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Chérie ! S’il te plaît ! Je veux seulement te parler. D’accord ? » Dit-il gentiment mais fermement. Bella se détendit et hocha la tête.

« Tout d’abord, tu ne feras pas d’exercice aujourd’hui. Est-ce que tu t’es entraînée au cours de la dernière semaine ? Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. »

« Oui Maître. Mais après mardi soir, je ne suis pas r-re-retournée au club de gym. Je ne voulais pas q-qu-quitter l’appartement, » répondit-elle, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu’elle utilise sa salle d’exercice.

Edward fit un signe de tête affirmatif mais il grimaça de nouveau. Putain ! Pas étonnant qu’elle soit dans cette condition ! Elle s’était poussée à la limite physiquement, et elle n’avait pas rempli ses réserves d’énergie une fois qu’elle les avait épuisées.

« Pour-pourquoi ne puis-je pas utiliser la salle d’exercice, Maître ? » S’enquit-elle timidement, et Edward vit qu’elle le regardait attentivement.

Il essaya d’avoir l’air impassible en réalisant qu’elle captait son agitation et que ça la rendait nerveuse en retour.

Il sourit et prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main. « Parce que, mon amour, tu as épuisé toutes tes réserves d’énergie et tu as besoin d’en regagner pour pouvoir l’utiliser à nouveau. Ceci étant dit, comme nous avons dormi passé l’heure du petit déjeuner et du déjeuner, allons manger maintenant. Tu vas encore être attachée aujourd’hui, et je vais te mettre le bâillon jusqu’à ce que le repas soit prêt. Tu vas rester au lit… » Il stoppa en la voyant froncer les sourcils et laisser échapper un faible gémissement.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester au lit, Maître ! Je ne suis pas malade ! S’il vous plaît, ne puis-je rester avec vous ? Vous m’avez manqué… » Elle avait l’air si misérable qu’il ne put lui résister.

« D’accord, viens. Nous pourrons parler pendant que je prépare le lunch. Je te remettrai le bâillon après. Rappelle-toi que tu dois manger et boire ce que je te donnerai, okay ? »

Bella commença à soupirer mais s’arrêta. Elle hocha la tête.

Edward se leva et l’aida à se remettre debout. Il rattacha sa laisse et la conduisit en bas.

Parvenus à la cuisine, Edward indiqua à Bella de s’asseoir à la table et ne perdit pas de temps à lui servir un verre de lait, et un autre verre contenant du jus de fruits. 

Bella plissa le nez à la vue du lait mais ne protesta pas. Elle le but rapidement et Edward émit un petit rire en la voyant lécher ses lèvres en lui rendant le verre. Il pouvait l’imaginer enfant, buvant son lait en vitesse pour être débarrassée. Mais quelqu’un s’était-il même soucié de lui servir du lait quand elle était petite ?

La pensée qu’elle puisse avoir été négligée le fit grimacer et il chassa cette idée alors qu’il s’apprêtait à préparer un déjeuner tardif. Heureusement Sarah avait laissé plusieurs ingrédients pour réaliser des plats en un rien de temps. Il mit des côtelettes de porc à griller et réchauffa des pommes de terre au four micro-ondes. Il sortit des légumes surgelés pour accompagner le tout.

Il rappela à Bella qu’elle pouvait parler librement puisqu’ils étaient dans la cuisine, et la questionna à propos de sa semaine.

Au début elle était hésitante, et elle répondait seulement aux questions qu’il lui posait, sans élaborer.

Il réprima un soupir d’impatience. Il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

Comment allaient les classes qu’elle prenait au club sportif ? Très bien.

Est-ce que l’exposition avait été un succès ? Oui, pas mal.

Avait-elle parlé à Angela cette semaine ? (Gros soupir) Oui.

Est-ce qu’elle avait peint ? Oui.

Puis il arriva aux questions plus difficiles :

Que s’était-il passé au travail cette semaine ? Sa question ne rencontra que le silence. Il se tourna pour regarder Bella après avoir vérifié les côtelettes. 

« Isabella, je t’ai demandé ce qui s’est passé au boulot. » Il la vit déglutir et cligner des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

« Mona a un problème à travailler avec moi. Elle a rendu les choses… pénibles. Riley m’a offert un nouveau poste. » Elle semblait si triste. Edward alla s’asseoir à ses côtés et l’attira dans son giron.

« Je suis désolé, Bébé. C’est ma faute ! Je savais que notre relation, une fois exposée au grand jour, pourrait causer des frictions, mais Emmett m’a dit que tes patrons étaient corrects avec toi la semaine dernière. J’aurais dû te prévenir ! »

Bella mit ses bras autour du cou d’Edward et y enfouit sa tête. « Ce n’est pas ta faute, Edward. Je n’ai pas aidé à améliorer la situation. J’aurais dû tout de suite demander à Mona d’expliquer son comportement, mais j’étais tellement angoissée de perdre mon job que j’ai agi comme une étourdie. J’ai fait une folle de moi au travail avec ma balourdise ! Je me cognais sur les objets et je bégayais comme l’idiot du village… » Elle glapit lorsque la main d’Edward atterrit sur son cul.

Elle recula et le fusilla du regard. « C’était pour quoi, ça ? J’essaye de te dire ce qui est arrivé ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

Edward secoua la tête. « Eh bien, fais-le sans parler de toi d’une façon dépréciative ! Je t’ai dit ce qui arriverait si tu manquais de respect envers toi-même ! Ce n’est pas acceptable – jamais ! »

Il la remit sur sa chaise et alla préparer les assiettes. Bella fixait son dos en frottant son postérieur.

Tyran ! Non, lui dit sa petite voix dans sa tête, il est ton Dom et il veille sur toi. Oh ! Ferme-la !

« Je suis navrée, Maître. Quoi qu’il en soit, Riley a assisté à une réunion avec Mona et moi avant l’exposition jeudi, et ensuite, à la fin, il m’a offert un nouvel emploi à son autre galerie ici à Sausalito ! Il veut que je sois la gérante de la galerie. Ce sera du mardi au samedi, mais je travaillerai seulement un samedi sur trois, et je dois le rencontrer lundi après-midi pour finaliser les choses ! »

Edward souriait en apportant les assiettes à la table. Bella débordait d’excitation et d’enthousiasme en parlant. Elle gesticulait avec ses mains et c’était de toute beauté à contempler. Il se demanda pourquoi Govender était intervenu et lui avait offert un autre emploi. Devait-il s’en faire au sujet de ce Riley ?

Il leur versa un peu plus de jus de fruits et s’assit.

Bella le regardait, attendant sa réponse.

« Ça me paraît super, Poupée. Est-ce que Riley demeure ici, à Sausalito ? » Il ne savait pas que Riley était du genre à mettre ‘la main à la pâte’ dans ses entreprises.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il allait faire de la voile avec des amis durant le weekend, et c’est pour ça qu’il est dans le voisinage. Je pense qu’il est basé à Los Angeles et à New York, en fait. Oh, ça a l’air drôlement bon, Edward ! »

Edward pointa son assiette. « Assez parlé, mange maintenant ! »

Bella était affamée ! Elle mangea tout ce qu’il y avait dans son assiette. Elle termina aussi son jus et demanda de l’eau à Edward, qu’il lui donna avec un petit sourire.

Bella roula des yeux. Il aime avoir raison ! Sparky est tout content de lui !

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge en se levant pour aller mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle, mais Edward les lui prit des mains.

« Assieds-toi et détends-toi. Veux-tu un café ? »

Bella eut un sourire radieux. « S’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Edward lui posa une autre question difficile en s’affairant à préparer le café et à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Le fait que Bella s’ouvre davantage quand il n’était pas totalement concentré sur elle n’avait pas échappé à son attention. 

« Qu’est-il arrivé avec cet enfoiré de voisin dont tu m’as parlé ? » Interrogea-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

« Pas grand chose, je suppose. Il m’a juste arrêtée quand j’arrivais sur mon palier mardi soir et il a… léché mes doigts, » marmonna-t-elle.

Oh ! Bordel ! Il va sûrement sortir de ses gonds, songea Bella.

Edward se redressa et se tourna pour la regarder. Il pouvait sentir une fureur démentielle monter dans sa poitrine. Il releva un sourcil. « Il a fait… quoi ? »

Adieu, monde cruel…

« C’est plutôt drôle, en fait. Il a attrapé la grille de sécurité, et ensuite il a dit quelque chose pour me provoquer et j’ai claqué la grille entre nous et il a léché mes doigts ! C’était choquant et dégoûtant ! Beurk ! » Bella garda son ton léger et enjoué, espérant désamorcer la situation, mais un regard dans les yeux remplis d’orage d’Edward lui dit qu’elle naviguait en territoire très dangereux.

Elle se dépêcha de continuer. « Alors je lui ai dit que si jamais il s’approchait encore de moi, j’appellerais les flics et je porterais des accusations contre lui. » Elle risqua un regard vers son visage. On aurait dit le tonnerre prêt à éclater ; ses yeux brûlaient, presque noirs. Elle s’empressa de terminer son récit en lui répétant ce que Jim lui avait dit. Elle sursauta quand les poings d’Edward frappèrent le comptoir.

« Edward, ce n’était rien ! J’aurais dû t’appeler ! J’aurais dû appeler quelqu’un ! Je n’avais pas prévenu Andy que je sortais encore et je l’ai fait, alors c’était ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas être une nuisance… Edward… Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle avait essayé de minimiser l’incident, mais lorsqu’Edward l’entendit dire qu’elle était ressortie sans Anderson et ce qui était arrivé à son retour, il sut qu’il devait quitter la pièce au plus vite !

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de détente, et Bella entendit les portes de la salle de musique claquer. Dans la minute qui suivit, la musique la plus glorieuse, la plus terrifiante, percutait les touches du piano.

Bella demeura assise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Garrett et Kate allaient venir et elle devait préparer le dîner, aussi décida-t-elle de se lever pour vérifier le contenu du réfrigérateur. Il y avait une note de Sarah collée sur un récipient d’aluminium. Apparemment elle avait fait livrer de la truite ce matin-là pour leur dîner. 

Bella fut surprise de découvrir que Sarah avait été dans la maison pendant qu’elle dormait.

Elle avait laissé des instructions sur la cuisson du poisson, ce qui fit sourire Bella. S’il y avait une chose qu’elle savait très bien préparer, c’était justement le poisson ! Charlie avait gardé la réserve constante dans leur congélateur quand il allait pêcher tous les weekends.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil rapide dans le garde-manger pour s’assurer qu’elle avait tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle mélangea les ingrédients de la chapelure qu’elle aimait faire ensemble et mit de côté d’autres pommes de terre, des asperges fraîches et de la citrouille.

Elle décida de faire un pudding au toffee pour le dessert, accompagné de crème anglaise et de crème fraîche.

La musique continua de sonner comme si les touches se faisaient pilonner, et Bella se demanda si le piano d’Edward serait encore accordé à la fin de sa crise de rage.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et mit le pudding à côté du four. Elle avait fini de faire le toffee et la cuisine était propre, attendant qu’elle prépare le dîner.

Bella se rassit à la table de la cuisine. Elle savait pourquoi Edward était furieux. Elle pouvait compter sur ses dix doigts toutes les façons dont elle avait foiré. Elle pensa aux mots particuliers qu’Edward lui avait donnés comme un rappel de leur engagement l’un envers l’autre.

Confiance, soumission, obéissance, mot d’alerte, amour, honneur, soins, respect, discipline. Ces mots étaient la pierre angulaire de leur relation. Bella soupira ; elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire.

 

À suivre…


	59. Chapitre 59

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40

Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence assez troublantes. Je préfère vous mettre en garde.

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 59

 

Bella se rassit à la table de la cuisine. Elle savait pourquoi Edward était furieux. Elle pouvait compter sur ses dix doigts toutes les façons dont elle avait foiré. Elle pensa aux mots particuliers qu’Edward lui avait donnés comme un rappel de leur engagement l’un envers l’autre.

Confiance, soumission, obéissance, mot d’alerte, amour, honneur, soins, respect, discipline. Ces mots étaient la pierre angulaire de leur relation. Bella soupira ; elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire.

ooo

Edward dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas littéralement saccager la salle de musique. En écoutant Bella tâtonner pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait senti une fureur sans bornes s’emparer de lui. Il savait qu’il réagissait de façon exagérée, mais putain de bon Dieu ! Elle attirait le danger comme un aimant ! La musique avait toujours été une grande passion pour Edward et Esme. Carlisle l’avait encouragé à l’utiliser pour canaliser ses frustrations.

Edward avait été un enfant intense, et Esme avait fini par se retrouver à court d’idées pour gérer ses crises de colère. Celles-ci étaient souvent causées par les attentes élevées qu’Edward avait envers lui-même, et son incapacité à les réaliser. Que ce soit pour attacher ses lacets ou faire un puzzle, ses crises de rage étaient légendaires.

Esme s’inquiétait qu’il ne se blesse au cours d’une de ses crises, et un jour elle avait eut l’inspiration de lui enseigner le piano. Au début ça n’avait fait qu’ajouter à sa frustration, mais il avait un talent extraordinaire, et bientôt son niveau de contrariété avait diminué et il avait commencé à prendre un réel plaisir à maîtriser l’instrument. 

Au cours des années, Edward avait continué de jouer et de composer sa musique. Ses parents lui avaient acheté un piano à queue lorsqu’il avait fait construire sa maison.

Après une heure à marteler les touches du piano, la musique changea. Edward joua la pièce qui trottait dans sa tête depuis qu’il avait rencontré Bella. C’était doux et mélancolique, tendre et chaleureux. C’était tout ce qu’Edward ressentait quand il était avec elle.

Les portes s’ouvrirent tranquillement mais Edward ne releva pas la tête. Il entendit Bella se diriger lentement vers lui. Elle s’installa sur un coussin sur le sol à côté de lui.

Elle ne l’interrompit pas pendant qu’il terminait de jouer sa composition. Les dernières notes flottèrent au loin, les laissant seuls avec le silence et les remords.

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Je n’ai jamais voulu le laisser toucher ce qui vous appartient, je n’ai jamais voulu négliger ce corps que vous aimez et dont vous prenez tellement bien soin. Je vais accepter votre punition avec joie, Maître, » dit doucement Bella.

Edward se tourna pour la regarder. Elle était agenouillée dans sa position. Ses cheveux étaient lustrés et tombaient comme un rideau dans son dos. Ses mains étaient légèrement repliées sur ses genoux, et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées. Elle était la soumission personnifiée.

Il mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en faisant courir ses mains à travers les longues mèches soyeuses.

Il se sentait calme, paisible. Bella avait cet effet sur lui. Elle calmait son cœur.

Il repoussa le banc du piano et s’agenouilla devant elle. Il posa un doigt sous son menton et leva son visage pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé, Isabella. Si seulement je pouvais faire disparaître tout ce qui t’est arrivé durant la dernière semaine. Si seulement nous nous étions parlé. Il n’y a pas de punition pour ce qu’on ne peut pas contrôler. S’il te plaît, pardonne-moi, » souffla-t-il tendrement en caressant son menton.

Elle lui sourit amoureusement. « Je te pardonnerai si tu me pardonnes et que nous oublions tout ça maintenant. Nous sommes en train de perdre de précieuses minutes puisque tu vas repartir bientôt et… » Edward mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je te pardonne, Fillette, » dit-il en l’embrassant doucement. « Tiens, ça me rappelle qu’il faut que je passe un ou deux coups de fil. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas te relaxer à côté ? Je viendrai te rejoindre sous peu. »

« Il faut que j’aille à la salle de bain, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward acquiesça. « D’accord. Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Bella secoua la tête.

Elle utilisa les toilettes au rez-de-chaussée et retourna à la salle de détente par la suite. Elle s’assit sur le divan et alluma le téléviseur. Elle passa les chaînes en revue et tomba sur une émission de cuisine.

Edward revint après un moment et s’installa à ses côtés. Il l’embrassa sur la tempe. « J’ai téléphoné à Seth. Je n’ai pas besoin de retourner sur le plateau de tournage avant Thanksgiving. J’y retournerai seulement après les vacances. »

Bella poussa un petit cri et sauta sur ses genoux. « Oh mon Dieu ! C’est génial ! Comment se fait-il que tu puisses rester ? » Questionna-t-elle, bien que ça n’ait pas vraiment d’importance à ses yeux.

Edward lui caressa le dos et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je lui ai dit que je devais m’occuper de certaines choses. Tu sais, dans le genre que nous avions besoin de quelques jours pour déménager tes affaires chez nous, et que tu avais besoin de soins très particuliers, » répondit-il, se sentant très satisfait de la façon dont la conversation s’était déroulée. Jasper avait congé lui aussi.

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant un moment. Edward pensait qu’elle était heureuse, jusqu’à ce qu’il la sente s’enlever de sur lui. 

Elle se rassit à côté de lui avec les bras croisés et un froncement de sourcil qu’Edward ne put s’empêcher de trouver mignon.

Il savait qu’elle avait une folle envie de l’écorcher vif, mais qu’elle essayait aussi d’être une bonne soumise.

« Nous avons du temps avant que Garrett et Kate n’arrivent. Nous avons environ quatre heures, » dit-il, et elle opina.

Il remua les sourcils de manière éloquente. « Ça te dirait de folâtrer ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella lutta pour ne pas sourire. Il était sacrément mignon !

Elle émit un petit rire et hocha la tête.

Edward gloussa et la repoussa dans les coussins. Il tint sa tête alors qu’il approchait sa bouche de ses lèvres avides.

Ils s’embrassèrent et se câlinèrent pendant une demi-heure avant qu’Edward ne puisse plus résister aux taquineries de Bella. Elle faisait courir ses mains sur le contour de sa verge, serrant et frottant.

Edward riposta en faisant un festin de ses seins, tirant et pinçant ses mamelons afin qu’eux aussi se soumettent à lui.

Bella tâtonna avec sa fermeture Éclair. Les mains d’Edward poussèrent les siennes à l’écart, et il descendit son pantalon et l’envoya valser dans un geste vif.

Bella plaça une de ses jambes sur le dossier du canapé. Edward sentit son pré-foutre commencer à couler à la vue de sa chatte ouverte et luisante. Bella avait mis ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était d’une beauté à couper le souffle. 

Edward se pencha vers elle et appuya un doigt sur son clitoris, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Je t’ai dit que j’allais prendre soin de toi, » dit-il avant de remplacer son doigt par sa bouche. 

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux en le sentant bourdonner contre son clitoris et le sucer. Il positionna son index à l’entrée de son sexe lisse. Il la pompa gentiment avec son doigt, la pénétrant jusqu’à la première phalange. Bella devint sauvage ; elle tira sur ses cheveux pour essayer de le faire bouger, dans un besoin désespéré de l’avoir en elle.

« S’il vous plaît – s’il vous plaît – s’il vous plaît, Maître. Je vous en prie ! » Edward souffla très doucement sur son sexe et le lécha gentiment, lapant à l’entrée de son vagin.

Il remplaça son doigt par sa bouche et entreprit de la baiser avec sa langue. Il déplaça son doigt entre ses fesses et le pressa contre son anus.

Bella gémit et poussa contre sa main. « Oui, s’il vous plaît ! » Geignit-elle.

Edward se redressa et retourna gentiment Bella. Il ramassa les coussins du canapé et souleva son estomac pour les placer sous elle.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et un condom dans la poche de son jeans et s’empressa d’appliquer le produit sur ses doigts avant de les introduire en elle. Bella était prête ! Elle devait faire appel à chaque once de son contrôle pour ne pas jouir avant qu’il ne soit en elle.

Edward déroula le condom sur son membre viril et ensuite le lubrifia lui aussi. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas durer longtemps. Il s’agenouilla derrière elle et caressa son dos.

Il pressa son gland contre son anus tout en la titillant et la caressant jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne presque incohérente. 

« Es-tu prête pour ma bite, Isabella ? » La voix veloutée d’Edward fit gémir Bella.

« Vous savez que je le suis ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, » la nargua Edward.

« Je veux que vous baisiez mon cul, Maître ! » Putain qu’il aimait ça quand elle parlait comme une salope !

Il recula légèrement et frotta sa verge contre sa chatte ruisselante. Bella rua contre lui, essayant de provoquer une friction. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu me veux dans ton cul ? Ta petite minette semble désespérée pour cette queue… hmmm ? »

« Contentez-vous de me baiser ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward effleura son dos et lui administra une claque retentissante sur les fesses. « Demande-le poliment ! »

Bella poussa une plainte. « S’il vous plaît, Maître, fourrez votre grosse bite dans mon cul. Il n’y a que vous pour me faire sentir comme ça, » chuchota-t-elle.

Edward grogna et frôla l’endroit où on pouvait voir l’empreinte rosée de sa main sur la croupe de Bella. C’était joli à regarder.

« Shh ! D’accord, Fillette, calme-toi. Reste tranquille une minute, okay ? Doucement maintenant, on va y aller lentement mais sûrement… » L’apaisa-t-il.

Il recommença lentement à appuyer contre elle. Bella retint son souffle. La sensation était incroyable. Edward s’introduisit en elle posément et aussi gentiment qu’il le pouvait. Une fois qu’il fut complètement entré, il arrêta de se mouvoir. Il aurait pu venir juste en étant en elle. Bella avait besoin qu’il bouge, aussi poussa-t-elle contre lui, et il saisit ses hanches.

« Bella ! Trésor, je ne serai pas capable de contrôler ceci si tu fais ça ! » Haleta-t-il.

« Alors laisse faire le contrôle et baise-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle. 

Edward l’enveloppa de ses bras en commençant à bouger. Il déplaça une de ses mains sur son clitoris, l’attaquant avec force. Bella n’eut pas besoin de plus de stimulation et elle jouit intensément.

La sensation de ses muscles se contractant fut plus qu’Edward ne pouvait en supporter, et il se mit à se mouvoir plus vite et plus fort qu’avant. Il se retint jusqu’à ce qu’il sente Bella redescendre de son climax, mais alors il sentit sa main aller rejoindre la sienne sur son centre. Elle commença à pomper ses doigts à l’intérieur de sa chatte trempée. Edward pouvait sentir le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses doigts à travers la mince paroi qui les séparait, et ce fut trop. Il pompa en elle trois autres fois, et ils explosèrent ensemble. 

Edward s’effondra sur elle. Il savait qu’il était trop lourd pour s’attarder dans cette position, mais il n’avait pas l’énergie pour bouger. Son orgasme avait été si puissant qu’il avait semblé drainer toutes ses forces.

« Je suis trop lourd. Je vais m’enlever à présent, » dit-il à son oreille.

Bella pouffa de rire. « J’aime bien quand tu es par-dessus moi. »

Edward sourit contre son dos et se retira d’elle doucement tout en s’enlevant de sur elle. 

Il alla à la salle de bain pour jeter le préservatif et revint avec un gant de toilette tout chaud. Il nettoya délicatement Bella, s’assurant qu’elle n’était pas endolorie.

Elle était presque assoupie quand Edward la souleva dans ses bras. Elle sourit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Hmmm, je me sens bien, » dit-elle en l’embrassant dans le cou.

Le rire d’Edward gronda à travers lui.

« Accroche-toi bien, Bébé, » dit-il en montant les escaliers jusqu’à sa salle de bain.

Edward déposa doucement Bella sur ses pieds. Il enleva son collier tandis qu’elle jetait un coup d’œil à la ronde. Le bain débordait de bulles. Edward lui tendit une pince à cheveux et elle torsada rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon au dessus de sa tête. 

Edward grimpa dans le bain le premier et lui offrit sa main. Bella la prit et monta à son tour.

Ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre avec leurs jambes entrelacées, se souriant béatement.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit davantage. « Plus que bien. Tu devrais le savoir, tu étais là ! » Le taquina-t-elle.

Edward arrêta de sourire. « Je sais. Je m’inquiète seulement de t’avoir fait mal. Le sexe anal est nouveau pour toi, et je ne voudrais rien faire qui puisse te blesser ou t’effrayer, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Edward ! Pourquoi t’imagines-tu ça ? Tu ne m’as jamais fait mal ou effrayée. Si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, je dirais un mot d’alerte immédiatement ! » Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Edward la dévisagea. « Tu le ferais ? Vraiment ? »

Bella se déplaça de sorte à être à genoux entre ses jambes. « Oui ! Edward, je suis désolée à propos de ce qui s’est passé cette semaine, mais je n’ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne m’as jamais donné de raison de te craindre. Confiance, amour, respect, discipline, mot d’alerte, honneur, obéissance, soumission, soins. Je me rappelle, Edward. Tu es le Dom le plus merveilleux. Tu es un homme merveilleux, et je t’aime. »

Elle embrassa gentiment sa bouche et Edward se détendit complètement pour la première fois. Ils allaient bien. Elle allait bien, en sécurité là où elle était censée être.

Bella commença à le laver. Elle leva ses bras et les nettoya. Elle lava ses épaules et son cou et mordit sa lèvre en savonnant son torse et son estomac. Elle secoua la tête à son intention en nettoyant sa verge, puis elle passa à ses jambes.

« Mon tour, » dit Edward en tendant le bras pour avoir le loofa, mais Bella fit un signe de tête négatif. « Non, Maître, il est temps pour moi de prendre soin de vous, » s’objecta-t-elle.

Bella se lava en vitesse et sortit du bain. Elle s’enveloppa dans une grande serviette et encouragea Edward à se lever. Elle prit une autre serviette et le sécha. Elle lui tendit son collier et il le lui remit, faisant une pause pour embrasser son cou. Elle laissa tomber les serviettes et entraîna Edward vers le lit, où elle poussa doucement contre lui, lui indiquant de s’allonger. Elle alla chercher une bouteille d’huile de massage dans un des tiroirs de la commode qui contenait aussi quelques uns de leurs jouets.

Elle passa les quarante minutes suivantes à masser toutes les parties du corps d’Edward. Il s’endormit en plein milieu du massage. Bella régla le réveille-matin pour qu’il sonne une heure plus tard. Elle enfila un des tee-shirts d’Edward et le recouvrit avec la couette. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ajusta le thermostat à la baisse, puis elle se rendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner.

ooo

L’alarme retentit et la main d’Edward jaillit pour la réduire au silence. Il s’étira et tendit le bras pour toucher Bella, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

Il s’assit dans le lit et gratta négligemment sa poitrine, notant que sa chambre était vide. Il se leva et se vêtit d’un jeans et d’une chemise bleu foncé. Il se regarda dans le miroir et secoua la tête en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea en bas.

La table de la salle à manger était prête à recevoir les invités pour la soirée, et il entendit une agréable musique instrumentale jouer en arrière-plan. Bella avait veillé à laisser le vin respirer sur la table ; les bougies qu’elle avait allumées baignaient la pièce d’une douce lueur. 

Edward alla à la cuisine et vit Bella sortir quelque chose du four. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et elle se retourna avec un sourire.

« Vous avez l’air reposé et vous êtes très beau, Maître, » dit-elle.

« Tu es superbe, mais tu es vêtue, » rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. 

« Il faut que je protège la marchandise ! » Ironisa-t-elle, mais ensuite elle redevint sérieuse. « Euh, Maître, est-ce que je vais être nue quand nos invités vont être ici ? » Interrogea-t-elle, mal à l’aise.

Edward lui sourit. « Pas une mauvaise idée, j’aimerais que tu sois nue en permanence, mais Kate m’écorcherait vif ! » Pouffa-t-il de rire. « Et je ne vais jamais t’humilier comme ça. Non, tu peux aller t’habiller, Isabella. Mais les règles sont toujours valides. Tu vas manger et boire ce que je vais te dire, et tu devras me demander la permission pour aller à la salle de bain, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête et fit le tour du comptoir pour venir l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Le dîner est prêt, Maître. Je vais aller m’habiller, » dit-elle avant de s’éclipser.

« Ne cours pas dans l’escalier ! » Cria-t-il en secouant la tête.

Bella enfila un jeans et un chemisier en soie marron. Elle brossa ses cheveux et appliqua du mascara et du brillant à lèvres. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des ballerines et se dépêcha de descendre juste au moment où Kate et Garrett sonnaient à la porte.

La soirée fut un énorme succès. Bella se fit complimenter sur ses talents de cuisinière et Kate fut ravie de voir le changement chez elle. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Kate vit Bella tirer la manche d’Edward et lui murmurer quelque chose. Il acquiesça et Bella s’excusa auprès de ses invités. 

Kate demanda à Edward quelle sorte de magie il avait effectuée pour transformer Bella de la sorte, et il expliqua brièvement le conseil qu’il avait reçu de Jasper. Garrett fut heureux d’entendre Edward expliquer les règles additionnelles pour le weekend.

« Tu fais un bon travail, Edward, » lui dit-il en souriant au moment où Kate et lui étaient sur leur départ. « Tu fais ce que tu dois faire pour ta soumise, et elle se réjouit de ton attention. »

Edward passa un bras autour de Bella et sourit. « J’essaye. »

Bella et Edward nettoyèrent ensemble, et une fois que le lave-vaisselle fut en marche, Edward éteignit les lumières et ils retournèrent en haut.

Ils se déshabillèrent et Edward prit une paire de pantalon de nuit et un débardeur et les tendit à Bella.

Elle fut surprise et le regarda avec une expression confuse ; il se contenta de lui sourire et l’embrassa sur le front. « Tu t’es très bien comportée aujourd’hui, alors comme récompense, tu peux porter des vêtements à nouveau. »

Il la fit se tourner pour lui enlever son ‘collier de chien’ et il sortit le collier en forme de cœur de sa poche. Bella lui sourit dans le miroir tandis qu’il attachait le fermoir, et ses doigts tracèrent la gravure.

« Merci, Maître. »

« Merci, Fillette, » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter dans le lit.

ooo

Edward s’installa dans la salle de détente dimanche après-midi et regarda Bella qui pouffait de rire en remuant ses orteils qu’elle avait posés sur ses genoux. Il lui sourit et chatouilla le dessus de son pied avec son doigt.

« Arrêtez, Maître ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle en éloignant son pied de lui.

« Tu vas faire un gâchis, Fillette, alors reste tranquille ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Vous prenez beaucoup trop de temps ! Et vous êtes en train de ruiner mon pédicure ; Alice va vous tuer ! » Gémit Bella.

Edward l’ignora ; il se concentra sur sa tâche avec la plus grande attention.

FLASH BACK

Bella s’était réveillée avec le petit déjeuner au lit, suivi par un massage complet du corps. Edward lui avait fait l’amour en douceur, la laissant à bout de souffle et très détendue.

Pour l’aider à se détendre encore plus, Edward avait à nouveau refusé qu’elle s’entraîne, et à la place il lui avait permis de faire dix longueurs de piscine, après quoi elle avait eu le droit de se prélasser dans le bain à remous, d’où elle avait eu le plaisir de regarder Edward transpirer et haleter pendant qu’il passait au travers de sa routine.

Bien qu’elle ait été autorisée à porter des vêtements, Bella s’était vêtue seulement après avoir ‘aidé’ Edward à se laver dans la douche.

Une fois que Bella eut estimé qu’Edward était assez propre, ils s’étaient rendus à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner ensemble, et pour dessert, Edward avait fait à Bella sa gâterie préférée, un énorme milk-shake aux fraises…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Edward avait trouvé une réserve de vernis à ongles dans le sac de voyage de Bella en fouillant dans celui-ci pour lui dénicher une tenue pour la journée, et c’est ainsi qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la salle de détente et qu’il avait entrepris de lui peindre les ongles d’orteil en violet.

Edward gloussa à la menace de Bella. « Alice gémira peut-être pendant un moment, mais quand elle verra le super travail que j’ai fait, elle sera impressionnée ! »

Bella sourit en l’entendant dire de pareilles sottises. « Devrais-je m’inquiéter que vous preniez autant de plaisir à peindre mes ongles ? »

Edward était si mignon quand il se concentrait ; il sortait le bout de sa langue et fronçait les sourcils tandis qu’il peignait laborieusement chaque ongle d’orteil et ensuite s’appliquait à les sécher minutieusement.

Bien entendu il lui arrivait d’être distrait par les chevilles et les mollets de Bella, et alors il déposait des petits baisers ou la chatouillait un peu, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Bella devenait de plus en plus agitée. Il avait passé une heure sur ses ongles et en était toujours à la première couche de vernis !

« Maîîître ! Avez-vous terminé ? » Se lamenta Bella.

Edward était en train d’embrasser sa jambe ; il tenait son pied en équilibre sur sa poitrine. « Chut ! Je suis occupé ! » La gronda-t-il.

« D’accord, Maître, vous l’avez cherché… » Bella tira un coussin de derrière son dos, et avant qu’Edward ne puisse réagir, elle s’en servit pour le frapper sur la tête.

« QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, ISABELLA ? » Rugit-il.

Mais Bella fut très rapide. Elle avait enlevé ses pieds de sur lui en le frappant, et ensuite elle sauta par-dessus le bras du canapé. Elle atteignit la porte avant même qu’Edward n’ait réussi à se lever du sofa.

« Ne fais pas ça, Fillette… Ne… cours PAS ! »

Bella fila comme l’éclair à travers la cuisine ; elle riait comme une démente.

Merde, ces choses fonctionnaient toujours mieux dans sa tête ! Quelle idée de génie elle avait eue…

Elle courut à la salle à manger, et c’est alors qu’elle réalisa qu’Edward ne l’avait pas suivie.

Elle fit le tour de la salle à manger et se rendit jusqu’au hall d’entrée. L’escalier était à sa portée… Bella saisit l’occasion et se précipita en haut des marches.

Où était-il ? Était-il contrarié ? Hmm… Il valait peut-être mieux se cacher…

Bella entendit un bruit et se retourna en atteignant le palier du premier étage. Elle aperçut Edward au pied de l’escalier.

« Tu sais, tu portes mon collier, Fillette, » dit-il d’un ton nonchalant.

Bella renifla. Elle n’était pas dupe. « Ouais, eh bien vous allez d’abord devoir m’attraper, Maître… » Rétorqua-t-elle en courant dans le corridor.

La chambre des soumises ? Non, trop facile. Notre chambre ? Pas le temps… Elle l’entendit monter l’escalier… SALLE DE JEUX !

Bella détala en haut des marches jusqu’au deuxième palier aussi silencieusement que possible, et courut à la salle de jeux.

Elle traversa la pièce et alla se cacher sous le lit.

Après environ dix minutes, elle commença à se tourner les pouces. Edward n’était pas venu essayer de la trouver… Est-ce qu’il la boudait ?

Elle se tortilla hors de sa cachette et entreprit de retraverser la pièce en ne faisant aucun bruit.

« Isabella. »

Bella hurla et sursauta en se retournant vivement. Edward était assis dans un des fauteuils dans le coin de la salle.

« Bordel ! Êtes-vous CINGLÉ ? J’ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Continua-t-elle de crier. Son cœur débattait dans sa poitrine.

La pièce n’était pas éclairée et Edward se tenait dans un coin d’ombre. Il avait l’air sombre et dangereux. Son jeans noir et sa chemise dans les mêmes tons n’aidaient pas à dissiper l’illusion. Bella ne pouvait pas voir son visage clairement, et ça la rendait nerveuse. 

Elle lécha ses lèvres. « Euh… Maître ? Vous savez que je ne faisais que plaisanter, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne faisais que batifoler avec vous… » Tout en parlant, elle s’était insidieusement rapprochée de la porte…

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna la Voix, et elle se figea.

Edward se retint de sourire. Il pouvait voir qu’elle s’inquiétait de l’avoir mis en colère. Il décida de s’amuser un peu.

« Viens ici, Isabella, » dit-il sévèrement, et Bella respira plus fort.

Elle marcha vers lui à la vitesse d’une limace, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés au sol, et traînant des pieds comme une môme timide. Edward ne prononça pas un mot avant qu’elle ne soit devant lui. Il se leva, et Bella recula instinctivement d’un pas. 

« Ne bouge pas ! » Aboya-t-il. 

La respiration de Bella était irrégulière. Elle fixait toujours le plancher…

Un sentiment de panique accablant commença à monter dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur tout à coup. C’était Edward ! Il l’aimait et ils ne faisaient que folâtrer… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de me sauver ?

« Ferme les yeux, Isabella. Nous allons jouer à un jeu… » Dit-il impassiblement.

Bella ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour la régulariser alors qu’Edward faisait courir ses mains le long de ses bras et prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

« Viens, » souffla-t-il.

Bella avança avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient. Edward stoppa et leva les mains de Bella.

« Quelle couleur sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en passant son top au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Vert, Maître ? » Murmura-t-elle en léchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Edward déplaça ses mains sur la bande élastique de son pantalon de yoga. Il le fit descendre le long des jambes de Bella qui n’eut qu’à faire un pas pour s’en extraire.

« Reste là, » ordonna-t-il en s’éloignant d’elle.

Bella entendit le bruit de tiroirs qui s’ouvraient, et ensuite le craquement d’une allumette… L’odeur du soufre flotta dans sa direction, générant chez elle une peur irrationnelle. Une voix que Bella ne voulait plus jamais entendre refit surface dans sa mémoire.

« Viens ici, mon Joujou. »

« Tu apprendras que quand tu me fais chier… »

« Tu es ma possession. Ton corps m’appartient ! »

« Tu penses que tu peux crier, ton père ne te croira pas, t’es une pute. »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais que ce soit brutal, que je te domine, voyons voir comment tu aimeras ceci… »

Avant que Bella ne puisse laisser la voix prendre toute la place, Edward était de retour avec un bandeau qu’il attacha derrière sa tête. Sa respiration redevint erratique. Il la fit reculer jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente ses cuisses toucher la surface en cuir de la table…

« Peux-tu monter ? » Demanda Edward, et Bella hocha la tête.

Bella se donna une poussée vers l’arrière, sur la table, pendant qu’Edward gardait sa main dans le creux de son dos. 

« Allonge-toi, » murmura-t-il, et il l’aida à prendre la position désirée. « Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête. »

Bella obéit et elle sentit Edward s’empresser d’emprisonner ses mains dans les entraves rembourrées. Il alla ensuite s’occuper de ses chevilles qu’il attacha aux coins inférieurs de la table.

« Puisque tu es d’humeur à jouer, je pense que nous pouvons être un peu aventureux, et tu as des comptes à me rendre… » Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Bella se sentait toujours nerveuse, et elle n’appréciait pas le fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage d’Edward. Sa voix était impénétrable et Bella n’arrivait pas à discerner s’il était d’humeur enjouée ou non.

Elle tira après ses entraves, mais celles-ci étaient solidement fixées.

Edward s’était éloigné d’elle une fois encore en parlant, et Bella tourna la tête du côté d’où sa voix lui parvenait, luttant pour essayer de savoir ce qu’il faisait.

« Ceci n’était pas sur ta liste de limites ‘hard,’ alors je vais voir comment tu y réagis… » Sa voix était tout près d’elle.

Edward voyait que Bella était mal à l’aise, aussi décida-t-il de lui enlever son bandeau. Ses mains effleurèrent son visage et elle tressaillit. Edward fronça les sourcils en lui retirant le bandeau.

« Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête pour dissiper le brouillard qui l’avait envahie. Edward était encore dans la pénombre, et elle aurait voulu voir son visage avec plus de clarté.

Bella éprouvait de l’appréhension, mais elle réprima ses pensées et garda la bouche fermée pour empêcher le gémissement qui menaçait de s’en échapper. Elle savait qu’elle devrait utiliser son mot d’alerte ‘Jaune,’ mais elle voulait se montrer brave…

Un parfum doux et floral se manifesta, et sa source devait être à proximité car son odeur était puissante, ce qui eut pour effet d’accabler les sens de Bella, les faisant momentanément dominer ses peurs irrationnelles. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine, et une sueur froide commença à perler sur toute la surface de son corps. Elle avait la désagréable impression que des aiguilles et des épingles rampaient à travers ses membres, et elle luttait pour respirer alors que sa voix revenait la hanter.

Non ! Non, non, non, non… Criait-elle dans sa tête, mais elle n’arrivait pas à s’exprimer verbalement, n’arrivait pas à respirer… Elle leva les yeux et vit un flash rouge dans la main d’Edward. « Personne ne t’entendra, tu es à moi ! » Était tout ce qui accaparait sa tête à cet instant précis.

Edward regarda Bella. Elle avait fermé les yeux et gémissait d’une voix à peine audible. Elle semblait impatiente qu’il commence. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil sur ses poignets et ses chevilles pour s’assurer qu’elle ne tirait pas trop fort après ses liens. Même s’ils étaient couverts de fourrure, il savait qu’elle pouvait se blesser malgré tout.

« Tu es tellement belle, entravée pour mon plaisir, Isabella. Ta peau est parfaite, et ton corps aussi. Tu m’appartiens, et je chérirai à jamais ta soumission, Bébé, » chantonna-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

FLASH BACK

Elle était dans sa chambre d’enfant et Jacob approchait d’elle. Bella recula vers le lit et le contourna. Elle lui tourna le dos et se pencha pour souffler la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Bella aimait les chandelles et avait commencé à les collectionner. Elle avait l’habitude d’en faire brûler une ou deux pour mettre de l’ambiance dans sa chambre.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse souffler la flamme, la main de Jacob s’abattit sur elle et agrippa son bras ; Bella sentit sa blouse commencer à se déchirer.

« Laisse-moi m’en aller, Jacob ! » Dit-elle d’une voix claire remplie de panique.

Jacob se mit à rire et empoigna son chemisier avec sa main libre, tirant vers le haut. Bella le sentit céder subitement, et les morceaux de tissu tombèrent autour d’elle.

« Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je suis sérieuse, Jake. » Bella sentit ses yeux s’embraser.

Jacob lui sourit méchamment. « Viens ici, mon Joujou. »

« Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet, Jacob ! Maintenant sors d’ici ! » Lui cracha-t-elle.

La gifle monumentale qu’il lui administra en travers du visage la projeta sur son lit comme un fétu.

Le reste se déroula très vite. Elle chancelait pour se relever après la claque qu’elle venait de recevoir, mais il se rua sur elle et attacha ses mains après les montants du lit avec les lambeaux de sa blouse. Elle tenta de crier, mais il rit de plus belle en lui disant que Charlie était en train de ‘cuver son vin’ en bas dans le salon, après quoi il lui enleva son pantalon et enfonça son slip dans sa bouche pour la faire taire. Bella pleurait et essayait de le supplier à travers son bâillon, tout en s’efforçant de ne pas vomir.

Jacob ramassa la bougie et l’agita au-dessus d’elle, renversant une partie de la cire brûlante sur sa poitrine nue alors qu’il s’asseyait sur ses hanches pour l’immobiliser.

« Tu apprendras que quand tu me fais chier, il y a des conséquences… » Il rit diaboliquement alors qu’elle hurlait tandis que davantage de cire éclaboussait ses seins nus.

« Tu aimes les cierges, mon Joujou ? Voyons voir à quel point tu les aimes… »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« … Non, non, non… Rouge, rouge, rouge… » Marmonna Bella.

CE N’EST PAS JACOB ! Était tout ce que Bella pouvait conjurer dans sa tête !

« NON ! ROUGE ! ROUGE, MAÎTRE ! AIDEZ-MOI ! ROUGE ! »

Pendant un bref moment, Edward demeura figé. Bella criait les mots encore et encore. Edward jura en s’empressant de souffler la flamme et de mettre la bougie de côté. Il se dépêcha de défaire ses entraves aux poignets et se précipita à l’autre extrémité de la table pour libérer ses chevilles. Edward attira Bella dans ses bras, tremblante comme une feuille, pleurant et luttant contre son étreinte. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il la souleva et la tint étroitement contre sa poitrine. Il la transporta hors de la salle de jeux, dans sa chambre. Une fois qu’il y fut parvenu, il la déposa sur ses pieds et attrapa rapidement le jeté couvrant le fauteuil qui était à portée de sa main. Se retournant vers elle, il enveloppa son corps nu et palpitant comme dans un cocon qui la garderait au chaud. Quand il eut terminé de l’emballer, il la reprit dans ses bras et la nicha contre sa poitrine en s’installant dans le fauteuil. Il commença à les bercer gentiment tous les deux.

« Tout va bien, chérie. Ça va aller, » lui dit-il doucement. « Je suis ici. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Écoute-moi, Isabella… Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je t’aime, Bella, je t’aime. Je suis désolé, Fillette. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux, son dos.

Bella commença à se détendre. Elle pouvait sentir les bras d’Edward autour d’elle. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité.

Putain, qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction ? Bella était horrifiée et embarrassée. Elle avait travaillé sur l’ensemble des problèmes reliés à son passé en thérapie. Pourquoi refaisaient-ils surface maintenant ? 

Elle se redressa légèrement et essuya son visage avec ses mains. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir en ce moment !

Edward serra ses bras autour d’elle pour la faire se sentir en sûreté, et pour se rassurer lui-même qu’elle allait bien.

« Je ne peux plus respirer, Maître ! » Dit Bella en se tortillant sur lui.

Edward relâcha immédiatement son emprise et se détacha légèrement d’elle. 

« Navré ! Bella… Je vais t’enlever ton collier, d’accord ? Nous… Je… PUTAIN ! Je suis tellement navré, Bella ! Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je ne suis pas Jacob… » Ses mots butaient les uns dans les autres. Bella couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour le faire taire.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois et remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges même si son visage était pâle.

« Chut ! Maître… Edward, laisse-moi parler, d’accord ? Donne-moi juste une minute pour me rafraîchir et me rhabiller. » Il hocha la tête contre ses doigts et elle respira profondément.

Bella s’extirpa du jeté afin de pouvoir bouger et Edward tendit le bras pour lui retirer son collier.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing où elle s’empara d’un des tee-shirts d’Edward qu’elle enfila prestement. Lorsqu’elle revint dans la chambre, Edward avait tiré les rideaux et allumé les lumières. Il s’était déplacé dans la causeuse, et c’est là que Bella alla le rejoindre. 

Elle s’assit tout près de lui intentionnellement et prit sa main dans les siennes. 

« Premièrement, je veux te remercier pour ce qui s’est passé là-haut, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« QUOI ? » Hurla-t-il.

Une fois encore Bella posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Laisse-moi finir, » continua-t-elle en souriant.

« Je veux te remercier d’avoir été fidèle à ta parole. Tu m’as dit que si j’utilisais mes mots d’alerte, tu les respecterais toujours, et tu l’as fait. Tu as pris soin de moi et tu m’as gardée en sécurité… Merci, mon Maître, mon amour. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, attira sa tête vers elle, et embrassa sa bouche.

Edward la regardait sans comprendre, et elle secoua la tête. « Oh non, Edward Cullen ! Tu ne vas pas te blâmer pour ça ! Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver ! Je ne savais même pas que ça allait arriver ! J’ai été autour de bougies allumées avant, et d’ailleurs je continue d’en acheter ! Elles n’ont jamais été un déclencheur pour moi. Oui, pendant un moment après le viol et quand je suis allée en thérapie, j’évitais les chandelles et ce genre de trucs, mais ce n’est PAS ce qui a déclenché ma panique aujourd’hui ! »

Bella pouvait voir qu’Edward était de plus en plus contrarié, et elle se déplaça pour se mettre à genoux à côté de lui afin d’être encore plus près. 

« S’il te plaît, regarde-moi, Edward. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. » Des yeux tristes et inquiets rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. « Je vais bien ! Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. Je sais que tu ne ferais JAMAIS quoi que ce soit qui pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu’un vague lien avec ce que ce porc m’a fait subir. Aujourd’hui n’était qu’un événement inhabituel. Lorsque nous avons commencé à jouer à cache-cache, je me suis sentie inconfortable tout à coup, et j’aurais dû arrêter. Je pense que c’était juste une combinaison de cette partie de cache-cache et sentir cette montée de peur et d’excitation, et puis soudainement tu étais là, et nous étions dans l’ombre, et c’était juste… surréaliste. S’il te plaît, ne le prends pas de la mauvaise façon, mais je suis contente que ça soit arrivé – tu sais – ici, avec toi. C’est un environnement sûr pour moi, et plus important, TU ES un environnement sûr pour moi ! Alors je t’en prie, cesse de croire que c’était de ta faute ! »

Elle l’embrassa encore, et cette fois Edward rencontra ses lèvres avec désespoir. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant que sa bouche assaillait la sienne dans un mélange de passion et de détresse.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils eurent besoin d’air, et Edward appuya son front contre celui de Bella.

« Bordel de merde, Bella ! J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Poupée ! Je croyais que je t’avais poussée trop loin et que tu craignais que je te v… Putain ! Bella, tu sais que jamais je ne te… forcerais, n’est-ce pas ? » Il la supplia de le croire.

Bella attira sa tête contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de lui. « Hé là ! Je viens juste de te dire que tu es mon refuge, mon filet de sécurité, alors évidemment que je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais ça ! »

Elle mit une main sous son menton et sourit en le dévisageant. « Est-ce que tout baigne ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Edward se sentait très mal. À cause de lui, Bella s’était effondrée, et malgré tout c’était elle qui le rassurait ! Qui le réconfortait ! Il se comportait en lavette !

Bella le vit faire fonctionner ses méninges et prit la décision de mettre un terme à tout ça avant que la situation ne dérape.

Elle se leva et Edward la regarda, s’apprêtant à protester.

« Edward, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas mettre le gril en marche et t’assurer qu’il y ait assez de bières dans le réfrigérateur ? Alice et Jasper vont arriver bientôt. Il faut que j’appelle Tornade et que j’aille m’habiller de façon plus décente. » Elle lui sourit. « Allez, Sparky, et que ça saute ! »

Edward fixa Bella comme si tout à coup elle avait deux têtes. « Bella, putain de merde, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Nous… tu… on… quoi ? »

Bella plissa les lèvres et fit semblant de lui lancer un regard noir. « Pour un acteur, mon cher Don Juan, tu sembles avoir un sérieux problème à trouver tes mots ! C’est moi qui bégaye, tu te rappelles ? » Elle lui fit un clin d’œil en voyant son expression outrée. « Oh, allez, Sparky, ne t’ai-je pas dit que j’avais invité Ali et Jasper pour une soirée burgers et cinéma maison ? Merde ! Désolée ! Et bien oui, je l’ai fait, et ils seront ici dans une heure, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer ! »

Bella se rendit à la salle de bain et Edward ne la vit pas croiser les doigts. Elle l’entendit marmonner pour lui-même en sortant de la chambre. Elle s’empressa de décrocher le téléphone maison et de composer le numéro d’Alice.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que celle-ci ne réponde. « Allô ? »

« Tornade, écoute, désolée de t’importuner. Est-ce que j’appelle à un mauvais moment ? » Murmura Bella.

Alice se mit à rire et chuchota en retour, « Non, quoi de neuf ? »

« J’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez, Jasper et toi. Pouvez-vous venir ce soir, et prétendre que nous avons organisé cette soirée la semaine dernière ? S’il te plaît ? C’est important, » dit Bella.

Elle entendit Alice parler à Jasper en arrière-plan.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux qu’on soit là, et quel est le problème ? » Demanda Alice.

« Dieu merci ! Soyez là dans à peu près une heure. Edward fait griller des burgers et je vais préparer quelques salades et des pommes de terre en robe des champs comme accompagnements. J’ai merdé, Ali. On déconnait un peu, tu vois, mais tout à coup j’ai paniqué, et j’ai dû utiliser un mot d’alerte. Edward croit qu’il m’a fait du tort ou quelque chose du genre, et j’ai besoin de Jasper pour essayer de le raisonner afin qu’il ne saute pas en bas de la falaise, façon de parler, » expliqua Bella à toute vitesse.

Alice lui posa quelques questions de plus, et elles se dirent au revoir.

Bella sauta dans la douche et se lava rapidement. Elle porta une attention particulière à sa tenue ; elle voulait mettre des fringues sexy pour qu’Edward réalise qu’elle allait bien.

Elle opta pour un jeans noir ultra ajusté et chercha dans ses sous-vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et un caraco de satin noir qui s’harmonisaient à la perfection. Elle enfila une chemise ‘garçonne’ par-dessus, et au lieu de la boutonner, elle la noua à sa taille. Elle se fit une queue de cheval haut perchée et se maquilla. Finalement, elle mit des bottes noires et rentra la bordure des jambes de son jeans à l’intérieur.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et vit qu’Edward était dans le jardin, en train de s’occuper du barbecue. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Bella roula des yeux. Les artistes, quelle bande d’émos ! Songea-t-elle en sortant deux bières du frigo.

Elle alla rejoindre Edward et constata que le faible soleil automnal descendait déjà sur l’horizon. Elle se planta derrière Edward et enveloppa sa taille de ses bras.

« Hé, » dit-elle doucement.

« Hmm, » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à répondre.

C’est moi qui me suis tapée une crise de panique, et c’est lui qui se morfond ! Je me demande comment il réagira quand je serai enceinte. QUOI ? Où diable suis-je allée pêché ça ?

Bella lui tendit une bière qu’il prit sans dire un mot. Elle le contourna pour voir son visage. Il contemplait les flammes du gril. Bella tapa du pied. 

« Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« Ouaip. » Il porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et en but une rasade.

« Ça baigne, oui ou non ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

« Oui, Bella ! » Elle commençait à lui pomper l’air ! Il se sentait minable pour ce qu’il avait fait, et la voilà qui faisait une danse de la joie autour de lui ! CONNERIE DE MERDE !

« D’accord ! Alors tout va pour le mieux de ton côté ! Tu ne veux pas me regarder, mais tout marche à merveille entre nous ! T’es guindé avec moi comme si j’étais seulement une de tes groupies, mais tout est okay ! Génial ! Je rentre préparer les salades et les pommes de terre. T’as une objection, Spar… »

Elle fut coupée par sa réplique cinglante. « Isabella ! Arrête, putain de merde ! Stoppe ! Laisse-moi juste tranquille pour un moment ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas capable de rebondir comme une putain de balle ! Alors s’te plaît… t’arrêtes et puis c’est tout ! » Il tira ses cheveux et prit une autre gorgée de bière.

Bella resta là à l’observer pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer violemment sa bière qu’elle n’avait pas touchée sur le comptoir à côté du gril, le faisant tressaillir et reculer. Il ne l’avait toujours pas regardée.

« Tiens, Edward. Prends celle-là à ma santé, et peut-être que tu devrais te rappeler tes foutus mots toi aussi ! » Et ce disant, Bella retourna dans la salle de détente et fit claquer la porte en la refermant. 

Edward releva la tête et la vit battre en retraite dans la cuisine. 

« Putain d’enfoiré ! » Se dit-elle en sortant les légumes du frigo et du garde-manger.

Elle était très contente d’avoir un exutoire pour évacuer sa frustration tandis qu’elle coupait, broyait et tranchait les légumes, remplissant rapidement un grand bol avec des champignons, de la laitue, des oignons, des tomates, de la ciboulette, des poivrons et un peu de parmesan râpé.

Elle prépara une vinaigrette maison et attendit que les pommes de terre soient cuites.

Edward ne réapparut pas, et Bella décida d’ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Elle venait de se servir un verre lorsqu’elle entendit la sonnette et la porte s’ouvrir tout de suite après.

« ALLÔ ? » Cria Alice. 

« Dans la cuisine, Tornade ! » L’appela Bella avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Hmm… voilà qui a un goût plaisant…

Jasper entra dans la cuisine en tenant la main d’Alice.

« Hé, ‘Darlin,’ qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea-t-il en embrassant Bella sur la joue tout en l’étreignant d’un seul bras.

Bella roula des yeux. « Eh bien, pour résumer… » Elle leur raconta ce qui s’était passé durant la journée. « … Alors il faut que tu lui dises que ce n’est pas sa faute, Jasper. Ceci est ridicule ! Il est déterminé à porter le blâme, et comme toujours il réussit magistralement à me faire chier par la même occasion, » souffla-t-elle en se tournant pour vérifier les pommes de terre. 

Alice donna un coup de coude à Jasper et tourna la tête brusquement dans la direction générale de la terrasse. Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Bella, comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella sortit les pommes de terre et entreprit de les retourner. « Je vais bien ! C’est arrivé et c’est terminé ! Je n’étais pas réellement en danger, et Edward a été merveilleux pour s’occuper de moi. Je n’avais jamais pensé à ça comme une limite stricte avant, j’ai dit non aux jeux impliquant du feu, mais il n’allait pas me brûler, pour l’amour du ciel ! Alors nous n’aurons qu’à rajouter ça à nos listes ! » Bella sourit en se tournant vers Jasper, mais ses yeux captèrent Edward, qui se tenait dans la porte et la fixait intensément.

Alice et Jasper se tournèrent vers Edward. Jasper ignora le regard noir d’Edward. « Hé, ‘frère,’ merci pour ce coup de fil à Seth. Ce long congé va me profiter à moi aussi ! » Il sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et les ouvrit, puis il en tendit une à Edward.

« Allons, Edward, il me tarde de faire griller quelque chose ! » Lança-t-il.

Bella se tourna vers Alice. « Les burgers sont dans le frigo. Voudrais-tu les donner à l’Enfoiré, s’il te plaît ? Parce qu’on va super bien, nous deux ! » Elle lança un regard rempli de fureur à Edward et renâcla.

« Je jure devant Dieu, Bella… » Marmotta Edward tandis que Jasper posait une main sur son épaule et qu’Alice lui donnait la viande avec raideur.

Edward prit le plateau des mains d’Alice qui secoua la tête en pointant la salle de détente. « VA ! » Articula-t-elle silencieusement à son intention. 

Jasper dut le pousser pour le faire avancer, et ses yeux émeraude jetèrent un dernier regard à Bella avant qu’il ne suive son ami dans l’autre pièce.

 

À suivre…

 

Tu parles, dire que ça allait tellement bien entre nos deux amoureux quand la journée a commencé…

Le weekend prochain, c’est le Memorial Day weekend et je m’en vais à Montréal, donc il se peut qu’il y ait du retard dans la publication du chapitre 60…

Hier j’avais la migraine, ce qui explique le petit retard de publication cette semaine.

Profitez-bien de la vie, c’est toujours trop court, quoi qu’on en dise…

Note post publication : ce chapitre est le dernier à avoir été posté sur FF avant que cette fic ne soit supprimée (beaucoup de personnes à l’époque ont cru que c’était moi qui avais enlevé ma fic, mais pas du tout, croyez-moi, j’ai l’intérêt de mes lecteurs à cœur et je n’enlèverais jamais mes histoires du site). 

Milk


	60. Chapitre 60

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 60

 

Edward ne réapparut pas, et Bella décida d’ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Elle venait de se servir un verre lorsqu’elle entendit la sonnette et la porte s’ouvrir tout de suite après.

« ALLÔ ? » Cria Alice. 

« Dans la cuisine, Tornade ! » L’appela Bella avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Hmm… voilà qui a un goût plaisant…

Jasper entra dans la cuisine en tenant la main d’Alice.

« Hé, ‘Darlin,’ qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea-t-il en embrassant Bella sur la joue tout en l’étreignant d’un seul bras.

Bella roula des yeux. « Eh bien, pour résumer… » Elle leur raconta ce qui s’était passé durant la journée. « … Alors il faut que tu lui dises que ce n’est pas sa faute, Jasper. Ceci est ridicule ! Il est déterminé à porter le blâme, et comme toujours il réussit magistralement à me faire chier par la même occasion, » souffla-t-elle en se tournant pour vérifier les pommes de terre. 

Alice donna un coup de coude à Jasper et tourna la tête brusquement dans la direction générale de la terrasse. Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Bella, comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella sortit les pommes de terre et entreprit de les retourner. « Je vais bien ! C’est arrivé et c’est terminé ! Je n’étais pas réellement en danger, et Edward a été merveilleux pour s’occuper de moi. Je n’avais jamais pensé à ça comme une limite stricte avant, j’ai dit non aux jeux impliquant du feu, mais il n’allait pas me brûler, pour l’amour du ciel ! Alors nous n’aurons qu’à rajouter ça à nos listes ! » Bella sourit en se tournant vers Jasper, mais ses yeux captèrent Edward, qui se tenait dans la porte et la fixait intensément.

Alice et Jasper se tournèrent vers Edward. Jasper ignora le regard noir d’Edward. « Hé, ‘frère,’ merci pour ce coup de fil à Seth. Ce long congé va me profiter à moi aussi ! » Il sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et les ouvrit, puis il en tendit une à Edward.

« Allons, Edward, il me tarde de faire griller quelque chose ! » Lança-t-il.

Bella se tourna vers Alice. « Les burgers sont dans le frigo. Voudrais-tu les donner à l’Enfoiré, s’il te plaît ? Parce qu’on va super bien, nous deux ! » Elle lança un regard rempli de fureur à Edward et renâcla.

« Je jure devant Dieu, Bella… » Marmotta Edward tandis que Jasper posait une main sur son épaule et qu’Alice lui donnait la viande avec raideur.

Edward prit le plateau des mains d’Alice qui secoua la tête en pointant la salle de détente. « VA ! » Articula-t-elle silencieusement à son intention. 

Jasper dut le pousser pour le faire avancer, et ses yeux émeraude jetèrent un dernier regard à Bella avant qu’il ne suive son ami dans l’autre pièce.

ooo

« Ouf, Bella, tu aimes vraiment jouer avec le feu ! » commenta Alice.

Bella secoua la tête. « C’est lui qui a commencé, Alice ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Alice avait l’air irrité. « Je t’aime, Tsunami, mais cette merde avec vous deux est ridicule. Quand je t’ai vue vendredi, j’ai été horrifiée de l’état dans lequel tu te trouvais. On aurait dit que tu avais été très malade. Et maintenant tu es là, sexy et toute ragaillardie, en train de me dire qu’Edward a tort de ressentir ce qu’il ressent vis-à-vis ce qui t’est arrivé il y a à peine quelques heures ! C’est des conneries ! Mon frère est un crétin la plupart du temps, mais il t’aime plus que sa propre vie. Bien sûr qu’il se sentira responsable de la façon dont tu as réagi – il est ton Dom, pour l’amour du ciel ! Son boulot est de s’assurer que ces choses-là n’arrivent PAS, et si elles se produisent, il ne peut pas fermer les yeux et les ignorer. 

Alors s’il te plaît, ne te comporte pas comme s’il réagissait de manière excessive ! Tu le provoques délibérément, et la colère n’est pas la bonne façon de faire face à cette situation ! Il faut que tu lui parles, bon Dieu de merde ! » Retentit la voix orageuse d’Alice. Elle contourna Bella et se servit un verre de vin.

Bella était tellement stupéfaite qu’elle demeura silencieuse, se sentant honteuse sachant qu’Alice avait raison. À la place d’affronter ce qui était arrivé, elle avait encore une fois essayé de balayer cette merde sous le tapis et laissé Edward complètement déstabilisé.

« Je suis désolée, Alice. Je n’aurais jamais dû... Je ne suis pas douée avec les affaires de famille... Je ne voulais pas vous placer au centre de ce conflit, » dit-elle doucement.

Alice se tourna pour la regarder. « Si, Bella, c’est ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais nous mettre au milieu de ce foutoir, parce que c’est plus facile d’y faire face avec des médiateurs. Des personnes qui vont se battre à ta place ! Mais nous n’allons pas le faire. Tu vas aller dehors pendant que je termine de préparer le repas, et tu vas régler tes emmerdes comme la grande fille que tu es, MAINTENANT ! » Le ton d’Alice ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation, et pendant une minute Bella eut l’impression de se faire tancer par Esme tellement sa fille lui ressemblait.

ooo

Jasper garda fermement sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward en le poussant sur la terrasse. 

Edward se secoua afin que Jasper le lâche, et se tourna vers lui. « D’ACCORD ! Fous-moi la paix, Jasper ! Elle me pousse à bout... » Il secoua la tête et lança sa bouteille de bière dans le jardin. 

Jasper regarda son ami avec amusement. « Est-ce que ça t’a aidé à te sentir mieux ? » Dit-il sans élever la voix.

Edward se retourna vivement vers lui une fois de plus. « Jazz... vieux, elle est la soumise – et petite amie – la plus exaspérante... la plus incroyablement frustrante... PUTAIN ! » Il ramassa sa bouteille vide et la lança encore plus loin à travers la pelouse.

Jasper se mit à rire, et avant qu’il ne le réalise, Edward riait lui aussi. « Elle m’a fait piquer une crise comme un foutu môme de cinq ans ! Est-ce qu’elle vous a raconté ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ? »

Jasper hocha la tête, et Edward poursuivit, « On passait une belle journée, et là, elle a voulu faire une partie de ‘cache-cache,’ bordel de merde, alors je suis entré dans son jeu. Elle s’est cachée dans la salle de jeux et j’ai pensé qu’elle voulait jouer un peu. Je n’avais aucune putain d’idée que la bougie allait déclencher une réaction négative chez elle. Elle-même ne le savait pas... Est-ce qu’elle vous a parlé de ça ? »

Jasper acquiesça à nouveau. Il pouvait voir qu’Edward était contrarié, et il savait qu’il avait juste besoin de parler de ce qui s’était passé. C’était sa façon d’affronter les problèmes.

« J’ai eu foutrement peur, mec. Je ne savais pas si je lui avais fait mal, ou si elle avait paniqué parce qu’elle était attachée, ou s’il se passait autre chose... J’ai juste fait ce que je croyais devoir faire. 

Mais je paniquais comme c’est pas possible ; et là elle est revenue du choc, et elle s’est mise à m’embrasser, se comportant comme si j’étais celui qui avait besoin de soins. Elle a pris sa douche, et ensuite la voilà toute sexy et pleine d’entrain, faisant comme si rien n’était arrivé. Et elle a le culot de me traiter d’enfoiré. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, connerie de bordel ? »

Edward fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Il s’en alluma une et tira une longue bouffée. 

Jasper n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Edward le regarda. « Est-ce que je suis cinglé ? Est-ce que c’est moi ? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça... Peut-être que je ne suis pas de l’étoffe dont on fait les Doms... » Dit-il.

Jasper l’interrompit. « Ah, voilà enfin l’ineptie que je m’attendais à t’entendre sortir à un moment ou à un autre ! Edward, s’te plaît, ne me frappe pas, mais tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi ! Tu es un Dom irréprochable ; il faut que tu arrêtes de douter de toi quand des trucs se produisent ! Alice et moi avons passé le plus clair de notre première année en couple sur le canapé de Garrett, à se chamailler et à pleurer tellement on en avait gros sur le cœur ; il y a eu des moments où je voulais faire mes valises et la quitter. Elle a beau être ta sœur, elle peut être incroyablement rebelle, exactement comme toi, et elle est si entêtée ! Mais nous sommes passés au travers, tout comme vous allez passer au travers vous aussi. Arrête de douter de toi et de Bella. Elle dit qu’elle va bien, est-ce que tu crois qu’elle dit la vérité ? »

Edward hocha la tête et jeta sa cigarette. Il mit les burgers sur le gril et Jasper continua sur sa lancée. 

« Eh bien, dans ce cas c’était seulement un petit accrochage, un coude sur la route, rien de plus. Tu vas en apprendre davantage sur elle à mesure que votre relation progresse. Bella n’est pas quelqu’un qui révèle facilement de l’information, et elle évite les souvenirs et les sentiments déplaisants comme la peste. Tu sais ça mieux que n’importe qui. Eh bien, tu vas devoir apprendre à la pousser à se confier à toi ! Maintenant allez, cesse de t’apitoyer sur toi-même et reprends-toi en main parce que ta soumise s’en vient ! »

ooo

Bella se rendit à la salle de détente. Elle pouvait voir les deux hommes debout devant le barbecue. Elle redressa ses épaules et ouvrit la porte patio. 

Jasper et Edward levèrent la tête. Jasper marcha vers elle et pressa son bras en un geste rassurant avant de retourner à l’intérieur.

Edward la regarda pendant un moment avant de retourner son attention sur les burgers.

« Ceux-là sont presque prêts, » dit-il.

Bella sortit sur la terrasse et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alla rejoindre Edward et s’agenouilla à ses pieds.

Edward bondit en arrière. « Putain, Bella, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Relève-toi ! » Siffla-t-il.

Bella garda la tête baissée. « Je suis désolée, Maître. J’ai enfreint nos règles et je n’ai pas été ouverte avec vous cet après-midi. J’aurais dû dire mon mot d’alerte plus tôt. Aussitôt que je me suis sentie mal à l’aise, j’aurais dû arrêter la scène avec mon mot, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. S’il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, » dit-elle d’une voix assurée. Pourtant, elle tremblait intérieurement. Et s’il était encore indisposé contre elle ?

Edward demeura silencieux pendant un long moment tandis qu’il retirait habilement les galettes de viande du gril. 

Il s’essuya les mains sur un chiffon et les posa sur la tête de Bella. « Lève-toi, Soumise, » dit-il, et elle se remit sur ses pieds tout en continuant de fixer le sol. Edward inclina son menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Parle-moi, Isabella, » souffla-t-il, glissant automatiquement dans son rôle de Dom.

Bella lécha ses lèvres. « Maître, je suis navrée de ne pas avoir reconnu vos sentiments aujourd’hui. Alice m’a aidée à voir que je vous avais fait un énorme affront en vous repoussant. Votre soumise est terriblement désolée pour ça, Maître. Je sais que je ne porte pas mon collier, mais je suis votre soumise et je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit au sujet des mots dont vous devriez vous souvenir, Maître. » Bella sentit ses yeux se remplir des larmes qu’elle n’avait pas versées et elle les écarta rapidement en clignant ceux-ci.

Edward soupira et l’attira dans ses bras. « Tu vas vraiment bien, chérie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, vraiment, je suis tellement... » Edward ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase ; il l’embrassa passionnément.

Quand il la libéra, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. « Plus d’excuses, Fillette. Je te pardonne. Maintenant occupons-nous de nourrir nos invités. »

Bella rougit car elle avait oublié la présence d’Alice et Jasper.

« Crois-tu que nous pourrions les renvoyer chez eux avec un dîner pour emporter ? » Murmura-t-elle, et Edward éclata de rire en prenant sa main pour l’entraîner à l’intérieur. « Oh, je pense qu’ils ne s’attarderont pas de toute façon ! » Répondit-il.

Alice et Jasper avaient dressé la table, et tout le monde s’assit pour manger. Edward ne but que de l’eau car il voulait rester sobre pour plus tard. 

« Alors, les enfants, vous vous êtes réconciliés avec quelques bécots ? » Demanda Jasper avec un sourire narquois. Bella rougit et Edward lui fit un doigt d’honneur. « On s’est bécotés, oui, mais on va vraiment se réconcilier quand vous aurez levé le camp ! »

Bella lui donna un coup de poing et Alice se contenta de rouler des yeux. Bella regarda son amie et sourit timidement ; Alice lui fit un clin d’œil et opina. 

Le reste du repas se déroula sous le signe de la gaité et de la légèreté. Bella raconta qu’elle s’était fait offrir un nouvel emploi par Riley Govender, et Alice fut ravie d’apprendre qu’elle serait tout près de chez elle et hors de la ville.

Ils firent des plans pour se rendre à Napa quelques jours avant Thanksgiving. Bella n’était jamais allée dans la vallée de Napa, et Edward avait hâte de lui montrer la région. Emmett et Rosalie arriveraient le jour suivant. Alice insistait pour conduire sa Porsche jusqu’à la ferme de ses parents. Bella demanda à Jasper pour la énième fois pourquoi, nom de Dieu, il lui avait acheté une Porsche alors qu’elle conduisait comme un cow-boy.

Jasper et Alice partirent tout de suite après le dîner, après avoir planifié de discuter plus en détails du voyage à Napa prévu dans trois jours. 

Bella commença à ranger la cuisine et Edward apporta la vaisselle de la salle à manger. Ils travaillèrent ensemble dans un silence confortable, se touchant gentiment lorsqu’ils passaient à proximité l’un de l’autre.

Une fois que la cuisine fut en ordre, Edward se tourna vers Bella. « Tu veux regarder un film en buvant un café ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, bien sûr. Va chercher un film pendant que je prépare le café. »

Elle l’embrassa sur la mâchoire et il sourit en se dirigeant vers la salle de détente.

Elle le suivit peu après avec deux tasses bien fumantes et une bouteille d’eau. Elle lui sourit encore en prenant place entre ses jambes sur le sofa.

« Qu’allons-nous regarder ? » Questionna-t-elle en se blottissant tout contre lui.

« J’ai choisi un film d’action violent à souhait, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Un petit peu de Bad Boys 2, c’est en plein ce dont j’ai besoin. Ça te va ? » Demanda-t-il, embrassant son cou.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Will Smith ? Ah ouais, c’est parfait ! » Edward pinça ses côtes de manière taquine et ils s’installèrent pour regarder le film.

Ils rigolèrent et applaudirent tout au long du film, Edward faisant des commentaires sarcastiques chaque fois que Bella disait un truc à propos de Will.

Quand le générique de la fin se mit à défiler, Edward éteignit la télévision.

« Hmmm, prête à te mettre au lit ? » Il poussa légèrement Bella en s’étirant. Elle sentit ses muscles onduler, et ses entrailles se transformèrent en gélatine.

« Ouaip, plus que prête, » répondit-elle en se levant du divan.

Ils verrouillèrent les portes et se dirigèrent à l’étage. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras aussitôt passé le seuil de la chambre. Il tendit la main et défit sa queue de cheval afin de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Bella gémit doucement ; elle aimait quand Edward jouait dans ses cheveux.

« Je t’aime, » dit-il, et ses lèvres écrasèrent les siennes.

Bella entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque et l’attira plus près. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas jusqu’à l’ourlet de son chandail et glissèrent sous le tissu pour atteindre la surface plane de son estomac. Elle ratissa son abdomen de ses ongles, légèrement, et elle sentit sa petite culotte devenir humide tandis qu’il frémissait sous ses effleurements. 

« Putain, Bella ! J’aime tes mains sur moi, » dit-il, et il suça son cou.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Oh, Edward, ta bouche est magique ! » Gémit-elle.

Elle recula et tira le tee-shirt d’Edward vers le haut et par-dessus sa tête. Ses mains à lui se retrouvèrent sur son ventre pour défaire le nœud de sa chemise. Elles frôlèrent son caraco de satin et ses mamelons durcis. Bella gémit de plus belle.

Le jeans et le boxer d’Edward allèrent valser sur le plancher, suivis par le pantalon de Bella ainsi que son slip trempé. Elle s’apprêtait à retirer son caraco, mais les mains d’Edward la stoppèrent.

« Garde le, j’aime la sensation du satin contre ta peau, » gronda-t-il d’une voix sourde.

Il passa la main derrière son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu’elle fit ensuite glisser. Les yeux d’Edward étaient sombres, et ses pupilles dilatées de passion. 

Il souleva Bella et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la transporta jusqu’à la chaise et s’assit, le sexe de Bella frôlant sa verge raidie.

« Bordel, qu’est-ce que c’est bon, Bébé. Je veux que tu chevauches ma bite, Bella. » Il gémit alors qu’elle bougeait encore les hanches. Il la souleva et elle s’accrocha à ses épaules. Edward la fit descendre lentement sur sa verge engorgée. 

Ils poussèrent une plainte à l’unisson alors que son centre incandescent l’entourait. Bella s’émerveilla de toujours avoir l’impression de fusionner avec lui pour la première fois. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle serait rassasiée de lui un jour. Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit possible... Peut-être que dans cinquante ans, elle pourrait passer une journée sans le désirer intensément. Encore que...

« Bouge, s’il te plaît, Bébé, » dit Edward en agrippant ses hanches. Il se pencha vers l’avant et couvrit ses clavicules de baisers.

Bella plaça ses mains sur les genoux d’Edward, derrière elle, et lentement elle se souleva pour ensuite redescendre. Elle ondula ses hanches, sachant qu’elle allait très vite perdre le contrôle. 

Leurs corps se murent ensemble, Edward rencontrant ses hanches coup pour coup.

« Edward... j’y suis presque. C’est tellement bon d’avoir ta queue en moi. Tu me remplis ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire ça. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m’emmener là. Putain ! Edward ! » Cria-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, s’accrochant plus fort à ses épaules. 

Edward tendit le bras et effleura son clitoris avec ses doigts. Bella haleta et la spirale de tension augmenta encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’un pincement de ses doigts lui procure un orgasme puissant qui la fit crier et frissonner. Elle pouvait sentir ses jus s’écouler d’elle et enrober sa verge encore plus.

Edward l’immobilisa et commença à buter en elle, toujours plus fort et plus loin. Son membre viril glissait contre le point G de Bella qui se contracta à nouveau autour de la verge de son amant, sans être complètement redescendue de sa première vague de plaisir.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! EDWARD ! » Cria-t-elle encore, et Edward hurla en faisant jaillir son foutre au fond de ses entrailles.

Ils se déplacèrent à contrecœur au bout d’un moment, se lavèrent et grimpèrent dans le lit.

Bella s’allongea avec sa tête sur la poitrine d’Edward. Elle avait sommeil et se sentait plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis très longtemps.

« Merci pour ce weekend, Edward. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie autant aimée et choyée, » murmura-t-elle.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour d’elle momentanément. « J’aime prendre soin de toi. Je t’aime, Isabella Swan, et je t’aimerai toujours, » marmonna-t-il contre ses cheveux en les embrassant.

À la maison ! Bella était à la maison, songea Edward au moment de fermer les yeux.

ooo

Bella se réveilla tôt lundi matin et elle sourit en s’étirant, heureuse de sentir le corps tout chaud d’Edward auprès du sien. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de se réveiller à ses côtés, songea-t-elle. Elle resta tranquillement allongée pendant un moment, réfléchissant à la réunion qu’elle allait avoir avec Riley à 14h. Elle voulait être bien préparée pour ce meeting.

Bella savait qu’elle pouvait faire le travail décrit par Riley. Sa matière principale était les Beaux-Arts à l’université, mais elle avait été assez éclairée pour savoir qu’il lui fallait certaines compétences pratiques, et c’est ainsi qu’elle avait écouté son conseiller et pris aussi des cours en administration des affaires. Elle avait donc confiance en ses capacités de gérer une galerie d’art. Elle aimerait passer du temps dans le bureau pour vérifier les chiffres d’affaire et les prédictions que Riley avait pour la galerie, et pour s’assurer qu’elle savait ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Bella réalisa que le marché à Sausalito était beaucoup plus petit et plus saisonnier qu’il ne l’était à la galerie Absolute, et qu’elle devrait également en discuter avec Riley.

Son estomac grogna et elle sourit en sentant la main d’Edward serpenter sur son ventre et le frotter doucement. 

« Bonjour, Poupée, » dit-il, et Bella sentit son estomac se serrer au son de sa voix rauque. 

Elle se tourna sur le ventre et tourna la tête vers lui. Edward était allongé sur son flanc. Bella aurait aimé avoir son appareil photo pour pouvoir immortaliser ce moment. Ses cheveux de chambre à coucher étaient sexy en diable, tout comme l’était sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures sur sa mâchoire et ses joues. Ses abondants cils noirs encadraient ses yeux verts étincelants, et Bella ne put résister ; elle tendit la main et caressa sa mâchoire. Elle sentit le désir la parcourir alors que le bout de ses doigts entrait en contact avec la peau rugueuse d’Edward 

Bella se déplaça, poussant légèrement Edward sur le dos afin de se mettre sur ses hanches. Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent à la vue de ses seins fermes se balançant un peu tandis qu’elle s’asseyait sur lui.

Il tendit les bras et tira ses cheveux pour qu’elle se penche. « Tu es sans l’ombre d’un doute la femme la plus sexy au monde ! » Dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur.

Bella se dégagea et sourit en le voyant plisser le front.

« Je n’ai pas encore brossé mes dents, Edward ! » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Laisse faire ça, je m’en fiche ! » Gronda-t-il, et il roula rapidement avec Bella de manière à être par-dessus elle, sa verge en érection frôlant l’entrée de sa chatte.

« Edward, on ne peut pas... Sarah... » Protesta-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

« Reggie va s’occuper de Sarah ! » Gronda-t-il encore, et le rire de Bella retentit alors qu’il lui faisait tout oublier sauf leur besoin le plus ‘urgent.’

Après qu’ils soient remontés à la surface, Bella avait convaincu Edward de lui permettre de faire sa routine d’entraînement, et il était immédiatement allé la rejoindre pour s’assurer qu’elle n’en fasse pas trop.

En la retrouvant sur le tapis où elle faisait ses exercices d’échauffement, il suggéra la possibilité de prendre des cours en couple. Bella trouvait que c’était une excellente idée, mais alors elle vit la lueur dans les yeux d’Edward.

« Pervers ! Vous avez autre chose en tête, M. Cullen ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Bella insista pour qu’ils prennent leur douche séparément, et lorsque Edward la rejoignit dans la cuisine, il fut excité à l’extrême par sa tenue professionnelle.

Bella portait un chemisier rouge sous un gilet et une veste noire à fines rayures, le tout assorti d’une jupe plissée qui descendait à mi-cuisse.

Ses jambes semblaient interminables dans ses collants noirs et ses bottines de la même couleur.

Elle avait séché ses cheveux et s’était fait une tresse française qui tombait au milieu de son dos. Edward dut se rajuster dans son jeans, et Bella se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de continuer à préparer l’omelette espagnole dont il raffolait. 

Il alla chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour faire un smoothie aux fruits à la place du jus habituel. Il en versa dans un grand verre pour Bella et dans un plus petit pour lui-même. Il le lui tendit et elle l’accepta sans protester. 

Il l’observa, légèrement choqué. Bella releva un sourcil. « Quoi ? Je sais que tu prends soin de moi, et ceci a l’air délicieux. »

Edward sourit et s’installa au comptoir pendant que Bella mettait le petit déjeuner dans des assiettes. Quand elle se fut assise, il aborda un sujet délicat.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler à propos de quelque chose ? » Bella hocha la tête et prit une bouchée d’omelette.

« D’accord. Alors voilà. Après ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière, je ne veux pas que tu retournes à ton appartement. Je sais qu’il faut que tu payes le loyer jusqu’à ce que tu trouves un locataire pour te remplacer, mais j’aimerais le faire pour toi. Je voudrais également faire appel aux services d’une entreprise de déménagement que ma famille utilise fréquemment pour s’occuper d’emballer tes affaires et les déménager pendant que nous serons à Napa. » Edward déglutit bruyamment et prit une gorgée de son smoothie.

Il savait qu’il parlait vite, et il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi nerveux avant. Il était tellement inquiet de la voir paniquer et refuser catégoriquement d’emménager avec lui.

Il ajouta en vitesse, « Je n’essaye pas de te contrôler, Bébé, et je suis seulement... »

Bella le surprit une fois de plus. Elle le coupa au milieu de sa phrase en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l’attirant à elle. Elle l’embrassa goulûment et le libéra seulement lorsqu’elle manqua d’air. 

Edward se rassit avec un air ahuri. Bella lui adressa un adorable sourire en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

« Juste au moment où j’ai l’impression que ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, tu me surprends en faisant quelque chose de génial comme ça. Merci d’y avoir pensé, trésor. Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner à l’appartement, et si tu fais confiance à cette entreprise, alors moi aussi. » Et ce disant, elle recommença à manger, pointant l’assiette d’Edward avec sa fourchette.

« Mange, Edward, avant que ça ne refroidisse ! » Le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

Edward secoua la tête et gloussa en s’absorbant dans son petit déjeuner. Il espérait qu’elle ne cesse jamais de l’étonner et de le choquer. Elle est incroyable ! Songea-t-il. 

Bella termina de manger et se leva pour aller se verser une tasse de café. Elle s’appuya au comptoir et jeta un coup d’œil à la cuisine. C’est ma maison ! Je vais emménager ici ! Un sourire traversa son visage. Elle sentit les yeux d’Edward posés sur elle.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Il lui sourit. Elle avait l’air si heureux.

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête en roulant des yeux. « C’est comme un rêve devenu réalité. Nous allons sans doute rencontrer quelques obstacles, mais nous emménageons ensemble ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que nous devons discuter des dépenses, » babilla-t-elle joyeusement.

Edward était perplexe. « Quelles dépenses, Bébé ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Eh bien, nous devons faire une liste de nos dépenses mensuelles de façon à pouvoir les diviser. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ma contribution sera par rapport aux frais mensuels qui ont trait au fonctionnement de ta maison, mais... » Sa voix s’atténua lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’Edward secouait la tête et fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Bella, nos dépenses mensuelles sont ma préoccupation. Tu n’as pas à contribuer, tout est sous contrôle, Poupée, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bella se redressa et se dirigea vers le bar à petit déjeuner. Elle déposa sa tasse et appuya ses mains sur le comptoir, regardant Edward droit dans les yeux.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Femme. Qu’on. Entretient ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à devoir mendier simplement parce que tu es plein aux as. Je travaille fort et je vais contribuer aux dépenses liées à la maison. Si tu veux que je considère cet endroit comme mon domicile, alors tu dois arrêter de me traiter comme une invitée ! » Les yeux de Bella brûlaient de fureur.

« Peut-être que c’est une mauvaise idée... » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en contournant le comptoir.

Edward ne lui donna pas la chance de finir. Il se releva brusquement et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Là tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je ne te considère pas comme une invitée ou une quémandeuse ! Je vais te dire quoi : après le petit déj, on va faire le tour de la maison et tu pourras voir où tu veux avoir ton espace. Tu vas avoir besoin d’un studio et d’un peu d’espace de bureau, alors on peut jeter un coup d’œil pour ça. Ensuite nous allons nous asseoir et vérifier en quoi consistent nos dépenses communes, et où tu peux contribuer, d’accord ? » Bordel ! C’est comme marcher à travers un putain de champ de mines ! Songea Edward en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Bella le regardait on fronçant les sourcils. « Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup d’espace pour peindre, juste un coin quelque part... » Elle jeta un vague coup d’œil autour. 

Edward la prit par la main et l’entraîna dans le hall d’entrée. « Allons, Chérie, tu as toujours eu un ‘coin,’ mais il y a un espace qui, je crois, sera parfait pour toi... » Il la tira en haut de l’escalier. Bella se demanda s’il comptait transformer une des chambres d’invités pour elle ; après tout, il y avait trois autres chambres en plus de sa ‘chambre des soumises.’ Mais Edward continua jusqu’au bout du corridor, là où se trouvait l’escalier qui montait à la salle de jeux.

Bella tira sur sa main et il stoppa pour la regarder. « Attends, tu veux que j’installe mon espace dans la salle de jeux ? » Questionna-t-elle en plaisantant seulement à moitié, légèrement alarmée.

Edward éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Pas une mauvaise idée du tout, Poupée, mais non... suis-moi... »

Au sommet de l’escalier, Edward dépassa la porte de la salle de jeux à sa gauche et ouvrit une porte du côté opposée. « Je pense que ceci te plaira... » Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Bella d’entrer.

Edward pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d’œil autour. Il aimait cette pièce mais n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’usage pour elle jusqu’à maintenant. Un des murs était composé de fenêtres sur toute sa hauteur, offrant une vue panoramique de Sausalito et de la Baie de San Francisco. Quelques uns des panneaux de verres étaient en fait des portes coulissantes qui donnaient accès à une balustrade en acier devant celles-ci.

La pièce était vide à l’exception de quelques boîtes dans un coin et d’un vieux sofa en cuir dont Edward n’avait pas voulu se débarrasser.

La pièce était située à l’arrière de la maison et au-dessus de leur chambre. Il y avait une salle de bain sur le côté avec douche, toilette et lavabo.

Edward regarda Bella qui n’avait pas bougé. « Alors, qu’en penses-tu, Bébé ? Pourrais-tu en faire ton studio ? »

Bella était muette d’ébahissement. Cet endroit était parfait. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et c’était très aéré. Le rêve, quoi. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward. « Tu plaisantes ? Edward ! C’est fantastique ! » Elle poussa un cri aigu et se précipita vers lui. Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise, Chérie. Tu vas pouvoir mettre tes toiles sur les murs et installer tes chevalets devant les fenêtres ou quelque part... »

Bella se dégagea de ses bras et fit le tour de la pièce, pouvant à peine contenir son enthousiasme. Elle se tourna vers lui prestement. « Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Putain d’enfer, oui, Bella ! Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ici, c’est ta maison et je veux que tu saches que tu peux changer ce que tu veux, à part la salle de jeux et la salle de musique... Celles-là sont à moi ! » Il remua ses sourcils et Bella pouffa de rire à ses pitreries. 

Elle retourna vers lui. « Merci, Edward. Juste merci... Je suis au comble de la joie ! » Elle l’entoura de ses bras, et le baiser furtif s’éternisa.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Edward se dirigea vers la porte. « Allez, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux avoir ici afin que je puisse prévenir Sarah et qu’elle fasse le nécessaire... »

Bella l’interrompit. « C’est bon, je peux en parler avec Sarah, » dit-elle, et Edward acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit et ils se rendirent à son bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

Bella lança un regard vers le pupitre dans un coin et Edward fit la même chose. « Si tu veux, tu peux y mettre ton ordinateur et tes affaires... » Suggéra-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. Ici c’est ton espace. Je pense que je vais utiliser le bureau dans la chambre des soumises, si ça ne te dérange pas. C’est mon espace aussi, » dit-elle, et Edward n’argumenta pas.

Il appréciait son intimité aussi et il aimait travailler et lire dans un calme relatif.

« D’accord. Alors asseyons-nous et discutons au sujet des dépenses. » Il se déplaça derrière son bureau et s’installa dans son fauteuil. Bella s’assit en face de lui. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et fit apparaître son budget mensuel qu’il parcourut.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers le bilan de son comptable et il pinça les lèvres.

Bella mordait sa lèvre en signe de nervosité. Edward eut une idée qui le fit sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ceci ? Pourquoi ne payerais-tu pas ce que tu aurais payé pour tes frais de subsistance si tu avais une colocataire dans le compte dont Sarah et toi allez vous servir pour l’épicerie et les dépenses courantes ? Tu as une carte de crédit et tu peux t’en servir, et je la payerai à même ce compte, qu’en dis-tu ? Je pense que c’est équitable, » dit-il, refermant le tableau qu’il avait devant les yeux.

Bella le dévisagea pensivement. Elle pouvait argumenter sur ce point car elle savait que faire fonctionner la maison d’Edward devait coûter une fortune, ou bien elle pouvait simplement attendre et mettre leurs ressources en commun parce qu’elle était sûre qu’il y aurait d’autres combats plus important le long du chemin.

« Hmmm. D’accord, je peux faire ça. Mais assure-toi de me donner les détails de ce compte, » dit-elle.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça avait été plus facile que ce qu’il anticipait.

Bella lui dit qu’elle devait se préparer pour sa réunion, et lui-même avait quelques appels à faire, sans compter qu’il devait aussi se rendre à un meeting pour rencontrer son nouvel agent publicitaire.

Bella s’assit à la table de la cuisine et travailla sur sa présentation et sur ses idées et les questions qu’elle voulait poser à Riley. 

Edward prit les dispositions pour que les affaires de Bella soient emballées et déménagées à sa résidence. Il rencontra aussi Sarah et fit les arrangements pour que le studio de Bella soit installé pendant leur absence. Il lui dit que Bella allait lui donner des instructions plus précises.

Sarah fut ravie de savoir que Bella allait emménager avec Edward, mais contrariée quand celui-ci lui demanda de ne pas en parler à ses parents. 

Edward quitta pour aller à sa réunion peu après, et Bella expliqua à Sarah comment elle voulait que son studio soit aménagé.

Elle arriva au 22 de l’avenue Princess à 13h45. Elle était quelque peu nerveuse, mais son excitation pesait plus lourd dans la balance. Riley la rencontra à la porte et salua Anderson. Celui-ci hocha la tête et retourna à la voiture.

En fin de compte, la réunion de Bella se déroula beaucoup mieux que ce qu’elle aurait pu espéré. Riley fut enchanté de la retrouver telle qu’il l’avait connue, et ils passèrent rapidement à travers la description de tâche et ce qu’il attendait d’elle.

En quittant la galerie, elle se retourna vers lui. « Riley, je voulais te remercier pour cette chance que tu me donnes. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, et je suis vraiment embarrassée au sujet de mon effondrement la semaine dernière. J’ai été un peu dépassée par les choses et c’est ma faute. Alors merci, et on se reverra dans 3 mois pour faire un premier bilan. » Elle lui sourit.

Riley fut très heureux de voir qu’elle avait vite remonté la pente. « Bella, tu es une femme brillante, intelligente, avisée, et en plus tu es magnifique. J’étais inquiet que ton acteur te fasse la vie dure et qu’il ne soit pas bon pour toi, mais il a fait des merveilles avec toi en l’espace de trois jours, alors je lui tire mon chapeau ! »

Bella devint écarlate et pouffa de rire. « Il est très bon pour moi ! »

Riley lui remit les clés de la galerie et lui souhaita de passer une agréable Thanksgiving. Il s’envolait pour Paris pour aller rencontrer des amis avec qui il allait descendre dans le sud de la France. Il ne serait pas de retour avant le mois de février, aussi donna-t-il à Bella les coordonnées de son directeur commercial.

Bella eut le sourire fendu jusqu’au oreilles pendant tout le trajet du retour à la maison. 

« La réunion s’est bien passée, Mlle Swan ? » Ne put s’empêcher de lui demander Anderson.

« Oui, super bien ! Vous savez que vous n’aurez plus besoin de jouer les baby-sitters avec moi, n’est-ce pas ? J’emménage avec Edward, donc je n’aurai plus d’ennuis à partir de maintenant. » Bella regardait par la fenêtre, et par conséquent elle ne vit pas l’expression d’inconfort qui traversa le visage d’Anderson. Il avait reçu des ordres, et il allait les respecter.

ooo

Bella entra dans la maison comme une tornade, appelant Edward à tue-tête. Sarah la rejoignit dans le vestibule. « Eh bien, Miss Bella, pourquoi êtes-vous si excitée ? M. Edward n’est pas encore rentré. Il a téléphoné pour dire qu’il serait légèrement en retard et qu’il arriverait à la maison vers 17h. »

Bella était déçue mais elle demanda à Sarah de se joindre à elle pour le café. Elle alluma son téléphone et vit qu’Edward lui avait envoyé un texto.

Désolé, la réunion s’éternise. Suis avec Em. Serai à la maison à 17h. S’il te plaît ne te change pas ! Je t’m. E

Bella s’empressa de lui répondre.

D’accord et pourquoi ? Je t’m aussi. B

Elle sourit et passa un coup de fil à Alice tel que promis. 

Elles bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes, et Bella lui raconta au sujet du studio qui serait aménagé pour elle. 

Alice lui suggéra de demander à Rosalie de l’aider à le décorer. Bella se mit à rire et expliqua que de façon générale les studios d’art n’étaient pas coordonnés avec les couleurs. Elles parlèrent encore un peu et Bella l’invita pour le café car Alice se plaignait qu’elle s’ennuyait étant donné que Jasper était en réunion lui aussi.

Sarah avait fait un gâteau au chocolat et le café était prêt lorsque Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella leur raconta comment sa réunion s’était passée, et ensuite elles parlèrent du voyage à Napa qui approchait à grands pas. Après la collation, Alice et Bella montèrent à l’étage pour commencer à faire les valises.

« Ali, pourquoi ai-je besoin de 4 paires de jeans et 5 robes ? Où diable comptez-vous m’emmener ? » Interrogea Bella, au comble de la frustration.

Alice secoua la tête tristement. « Ma chère adorable sœur, on t’a mal renseignée si on ne t’a pas dit que nous devons nous habiller de manière formelle pour les dîners à la maison, et tu as besoin des jeans, des chandails et des tee-shirts pour la journée. Et les sous-vêtements, tu en mets dans tes bagages ? »

« ALICE ! Tu es aussi vilaine que ton frère ! Bien sûr que j’apporte des sous-vêtements, sinon que penseraient tes parents ? Sans compter que si je me retrouvais malencontreusement cul par-dessus tête dans une robe, et que je n’avais pas de slip... » Bella se demandait comment Alice l’avait entraînée dans ça.

Alice se mit à rire. « C’est tellement facile de t’avoir, Bella... »

Bella souffla et s’allongea sur le plancher de la garde-robe.

« C’est bientôt fini ? » Demanda-t-elle, vexée, juste au moment où Edward entrait dans la pièce.

Bella se releva et lui sauta au cou. « Dis-lui d’arrêter ! » Siffla-t-elle en cachant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Edward rit et embrassa son front. « Eh bien, c’est une belle façon de m’accueillir ! Ali, es-tu en train de tourmenter ma petite amie ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement alors que sa sœur lui tirait la langue.

« Elle a besoin d’aide, Edward ! Bella, tu pourras me remercier plus tard. Je rentre chez moi retrouver mon homme ! » Annonça Alice en faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Bella soupira. « Dieu merci, tu es rentré juste à temps. J’aime Alice, mais je jure que... »

Edward rit encore et l’attira plus près. « Tu m’as manqué, » dit-il.

Bella sourit contre sa poitrine. « Tu m’as manqué aussi, et ceci est si bon, » murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire sentir encore mieux ? J’ai pensé à toi dans cette tenue affriolante toute la putain de journée et j’ai passé mon temps à me réajuster dans mon jeans. Evidemment Emmett l’a remarqué, et il a fait de mon après-midi un enfer. Allons dans la chambre. » Sa voix profonde était rauque de désir.

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent lorsqu’elle pressa l’entrejambe d’Edward et sentit son sexe dur comme du marbre. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, en état de choc. « Toute la journée ? »

Edward hocha la tête et tenta d’avoir l’air triste. « Toute la journée ! Peux-tu m’aider à me sentir mieux ? »

Bella enleva l’élastique de ses cheveux et glissa ses mains dedans pour défaire sa tresse. Elle sourit à Edward et le regarda à travers ses cils. 

« Que dirais-tu de te déshabiller et d’aller t’allonger sur le lit ? » Dit-elle doucement.

Edward se précipita dans sa chambre tout en se dépouillant de ses vêtements. Bella rit de bon cœur en trottinant à sa suite.

Il s’étendit sur le lit et plaça des oreillers derrière lui pour être légèrement redressé. Son pénis était dur et il le caressa paresseusement en contemplant Bella.

Elle lécha ses lèvres ; il était époustouflant de beauté, allongé à travers le lit. Elle porta les mains à son chemisier qu’elle commença lentement à déboutonner. Elle le retira nonchalamment, ce qui fit gémir Edward. Sa main se serra autour de son sexe. Bella portait son soutien-gorge rouge transparent. On pouvait voir ses mamelons durcis pointer au travers.

Elle lui sourit en détachant sa jupe. Alors que celle-ci tombait à ses pieds, Edward crut qu’il allait éjaculer sur le champ. La petite culotte assortie avait des nœuds papillons noirs qui suivaient le tracé de sa fente. Attendez, est-ce qu’elle était...

Edward déglutit et sentit une pellicule de sueur se former sur son front, pourtant c’était une journée froide.

« Bella... Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c’est une... ? » Il ne pouvait même pas terminer sa phrase alors qu’il avait les yeux rivé sur son centre humide qui semblait le narguer.

Bella glissa ses doigts sur ses collants noirs garnis de dentelle de manière suggestive.

« Quoi, trésor ? Tu veux savoir s’il manque quelque chose à mon slip ? Je pense que oui... Aimerais-tu le vérifier pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment en passant les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle leva une jambe et la posa sur le lit pour dérouler son bas collant. 

Edward passa son pouce sur son gland et l’enroba de pré-foutre. Il n’allait pas durer longtemps...

« Bellaaa... » Gémit-il.

Bella lui sourit et releva un sourcil. « Bientôt, Sparky. Sois patient. »

Elle changea de jambe et Edward constata que sa chatte ruisselait.

Alors qu’elle finissait de retirer ses collants, Bella vit un mouvement dans le coin de son œil, et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle fut projetée en l’air et se retrouva sur le lit avec Edward flottant au-dessus d’elle.

« Espèce de petite allumeuse, va ! J’espère que tu t’es bien amusée, Bébé, parce que maintenant tu vas avoir de gros ennuis ! » Gronda-t-il en posant sa bouche sur son sexe. 

Le rire de Bella se changea en gémissement de plaisir alors qu’il mordillait sa chatte. Il n’en avait jamais assez d’elle ! Il mordit gentiment son clitoris et le suça dans sa bouche tandis que ses doigts prenaient d’assaut l’entrée de sa chatte. Elle était trempée, sa chaleur et son parfum le rendaient fou !

Bella agrippa les draps en sentant la tension dans ses entrailles.

« Putain, Edward, n’arrête pas ! C’est tellement bon ! Plus, Edward ! S’il te plaît, baise-moi avec tes doigts ! » Gémit-elle, et il la pénétra avec trois doigts qu’il recourba aussitôt à l’intérieur. Bella jouit en poussant un cri.

Il déplaça sa bouche à l’entrée de son sexe pour sucer et lécher ses jus.

Il bougea le long de son corps et n’attendit pas avant de plonger dans sa chaleur. Plus fort et plus vite, il pompa sans relâche, et Bella jouit une autre fois quand il se déchargea en elle.

Ils reposèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, en sueur et repus.

« Bella, je pense que tu vas causer ma mort. Mais quelle façon merveilleuse de partir ! » Gloussa-t-il dans son cou.

Bella rit en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je t’aime, même quand tu fais l’enfant, » dit-elle, et il claqua sa cuisse.

« Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Ils demeurèrent tranquillement allongés pendant un moment, ensuite ils se levèrent pour aller dîner. Edward lui expliqua que normalement Sarah préparait le dîner quand il était à la maison. 

Le reste de la soirée passa de manière agréable, Edward travaillant sur une composition musicale, et Bella planifiant pour la galerie dans la salle de détente.

Edward avait l’impression d’un retour à la normale et à la routine en ayant Bella tout près de lui dans la pièce à côté pendant qu’il jouait au piano. Il fronçait les sourcils en jouant une pièce, puis il s’empressa de reprendre le crayon qu’il avait entre les dents et de noter la mélodie sur son papier à musique. 

Il sentit les yeux de Bella sur lui et releva la tête pour lui adresser un bref sourire et un clin d’œil avant de se remettre à l’ouvrage.

À la maison ! Ils étaient à la maison, et c’était bon.

 

À suivre...


	61. Chapitre 61

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 61

 

Edward avait l’impression d’un retour à la normale et à la routine en ayant Bella tout près de lui dans la pièce à côté pendant qu’il jouait au piano. Il fronçait les sourcils en jouant une pièce, puis il s’empressa de reprendre le crayon qu’il avait entre les dents et de noter la mélodie sur son papier à musique. 

Il sentit les yeux de Bella sur lui et releva la tête pour lui adresser un bref sourire et un clin d’œil avant de se remettre à l’ouvrage.

À la maison ! Ils étaient à la maison, et c’était bon.

ooo

Jacob s’emmerdait. Il s’emmerdait, il était à cran, et contrarié au possible. Bella n’était pas retournée à son appartement dimanche soir comme elle le faisait normalement, aux dires de Jim. Il avait tenté d’obtenir de l’information sur le lieu de résidence de ce trou du cul de Cullen, mais il avait fait chou blanc.

Son numéro de téléphone n’était pas dans l’annuaire, donc son adresse non plus, et peu importe où Jacob cherchait sur Internet, il avait été incapable de retracer l’enfoiré ! 

Jim et Vicky avaient été super avec lui ; ils lui avaient cédé leur divan lit. Il était sorti avec eux pendant le weekend, et Jim lui avait raconté de très intéressantes histoires au sujet de Bella et des Cullen. 

Vicky était allée bosser ce matin, et Jacob regardait un programme merdique à la télé. Il planifiait d’aller au travail de Bella aujourd’hui pour la voir.

Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits qui provenaient de l’autre côté du pallier. Il bondit du canapé et alla à la porte. Il jeta un coup d’œil à travers le judas. 

« C’est quoi ce foutoir ? » S’exclama-t-il. « Jim, viens regarder ce qui se passe à l’appart de Bella ! »

Jim le poussa de son chemin, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les types qui semblaient être des déménageurs. Putain qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais les choses se produire ! Pensa-t-il.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et aperçut un camion de déménagement. 

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! On dirait que les déménageurs sont ici ! » Gronda-t-il.

Jacob commença à être furieux à la perspective que Bella lui échappe encore alors qu’il était si près de la retrouver. Si elle emménageait avec son enculé d’acteur de cinéma, comment allait-il pouvoir la récupérer ? Elle serait alors constamment entourée de gardes du corps.

« J’ai des yeux pour voir, idiot ! Putain, elle est où Bella ? Ôte-toi de mon chemin que je puisse regarder ce que cette salope est en train de trafiquer. Elle a intérêt à ne pas s’en aller vivre avec ce fils de pute d’acteur qu’elle baise dans mon dos. Ça fait assez longtemps qu’elle se cache de moi ! Comment a-t-elle osé croire qu’elle pouvait me larguer comme ça ? Son cul-terreux de père n’a même pas voulu me renseigner ! Je l’ai cherchée pendant cinq ans, connerie de merde ! Elle est tellement sotte qu’elle pensait pouvoir sortir avec un acteur sans que je l’apprenne ! Je savais qu’elle allait finir par commettre un bévue un jour ou l’autre ! Elle pense qu’elle peut tout laisser derrière elle comme ça ! Eh bien j’ai des petites nouvelles pour elle ! Elle m’appartient, cette sale garce. Si je lui remets le grappin dessus... »

Jim n’écoutait plus les jérémiades de Jacob. Il l’avait entendu se plaindre durant tout le putain de weekend. Il aimait bien ce type, mais il commençait à se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas toute sa tête. Isabella Swan semblait lui avoir fait perdre la boule.

Jacob se tourna pour faire face à Jim. « Tu m’avais dit... » Il était furax.

Jim revint vers Jacob et lui lança un regard noir. « Je sais ce que je t’ai dit. Laisse-moi m’occuper de cette affaire ! »

Jim ouvrit sa porte et fit quelques pas pour jeter un coup d’œil par la porte entrouverte de l’appartement de Bella. Un homme était en train d’emballer ce qui ressemblait à des appareils de cuisine dans une boîte.

« Hey, mec, je cherche Bella Swan ? C’est une amie à moi et elle devait me rencontrer ici aujourd’hui ? Est-ce que c’est son appartement ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

L’homme le regarda et haussa les épaules. « Ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas au courant de ça. Nous avons seulement pour instructions d’emballer tout ce qu’il y a dans le logement et de l’expédier. »

Jim réfléchit en vitesse. « Wow, elle déménage dans un autre état, ou quoi ? »

L’homme l’observa plus attentivement. M. Cullen avait été très spécifique. Il ne devait divulguer aucune information à quiconque, et sous aucun prétexte.

« Désolé, mec, mais je peux pas t’aider. Je suis seulement ici pour emballer. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. »

Jim hocha la tête, et après avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil à la ronde, il retourna chez lui. 

Jacob faisait agressivement les cent pas dans l’appartement. Il se retourna vivement en entendant l’autre fermer la porte derrière lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Jim était en train de décrocher son manteau. Il se tourna vers lui. « Allons à ta voiture. Nous allons partir en reconnaissance. Ces enfoirés ne veulent rien me dire, mais je te parie n’importe quoi qu’elle emménage avec Cullen. Ils sont en train d’emballer toute sa merde, ses fringues, ses meubles, ses appareils électroménagers, tout, mon vieux. Alors nous n’avons qu’à les suivre et voir où ils vont livrer ses affaires, et ensuite le tour sera joué ! »

Jacob poussa un juron. Ceci n’était pas du tout comment il envisageait ses retrouvailles avec Bella ! Il attrapa sa veste et ses clés, et les deux hommes sortirent de l’immeuble et traversèrent la rue pour atteindre la voiture de Jacob.

Les déménageurs quittèrent les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, et Jacob fit démarrer sa Rabbit pour les prendre en filature. Jim l’avertit de garder une bonne distance entre les deux véhicules.

Le premier arrêt du camion fut un édifice d’entreposage. Jim se dirigea au bureau d’accueil au moment où l’un des déménageurs en sortait.

Il raconta qu’il avait besoin d’espace d’entreposage pour ses affaires tandis que Jacob se dépêchait de se rendre à l’endroit où les déménageurs vidaient une partie du chargement.

Jacob retourna prestement à sa voiture garée de l’autre côté de la rue. Jim le rejoignit, et il redémarra pour reprendre en filature le camion qui venait juste de repartir...

« Eh bien ? » Questionna Jim.

« Ils ont déchargé seulement une partie de ses affaires. J’te parie que le reste du chargement va être livré à son nouveau domicile ! Stupide Bella ! Elle pense qu’elle peut encore se cacher de moi ! »

Après avoir traversé le pont du Golden Gate, le camion de déménagement conduisit à travers des rues bordées d’arbres où les propriétés étaient de plus en plus spacieuses et opulentes. Au bout d’un moment, il s’engagea dans une allée qui menait à une énorme villa de deux étages. Elle avait l’air d’une maison de poupée avec des volets en pain d’épices, et elle possédait de nombreuses dépendances. L’immense propriété était entourée d’une haute clôture électrifiée. Jacob se gara en face du domaine pendant que le camion stationnait sur le côté de la résidence principale. Jim et lui regardèrent les déménageurs transporter les meubles par un escalier extérieur en haut dans ce qui semblait être un débarras au-dessus d’un garage assez vaste pour abriter cinq voitures. 

« Putain je rêve ! Alors c’est ici que Cullen habite ! » S’exclama James. Il se réjouissait que ça ait été si facile de trouver la place ! Ses motifs pour traquer la petite Bella Swan différaient de ceux de Jacob Black. Au début, ça n’avait été que du divertissement, mais ensuite il avait à peine cru à sa chance quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Cullen. Il était sûr qu’il allait beaucoup s’amuser avec cette salope. Il allait pouvoir se faire un max de pognon grâce à elle ! Plus important, il savait qu’un autre scandale pourrait détruire les Cullen. Ils avaient des antécédents ; un compte à régler !

ooo

Les boîtes de Bella furent livrées le mercredi matin, juste avant son départ pour Napa. Elle les fit transporter dans son studio. Les meubles fournis par Rosalie lui avaient été retournés. Bella avait laissé son lit derrière, et le reste de ses affaires avait été emballé et entreposé dans un lieu prévu à cet effet. Sarah avait été occupée, et Bella remarqua qu’elle avait libéré la moitié de l’espace de rangement dans les penderies pour elle. Elle protesta, arguant qu’elle n’avait pas assez de vêtements pour justifier qu’elle occupe la moitié de l’espace, et Sarah avait ri en lui disant que Rosalie et Alice allaient vite remédier à la situation si elle leur en donnait l’occasion.

Jasper conduisait sa Land Rover Discovery étant donné qu’Alice avait reçu une autre contravention pour excès de vitesse et qu’il la punissait en lui interdisant de conduire. Edward avait chargé sa Volvo XC90, et Bella s’empressa d’aligner son matériel photographique devant elle, s’assurant d’avoir assez de pellicule pour son Nikon ainsi que son chargeur pour le flash.

Le trajet jusqu’à la vallée de Napa se faisait en à peu près une heure trente, mais Edward prit son temps et ils s’arrêtèrent le long du parcours afin que Bella puisse prendre des photos. Il expliqua que le domaine des Cullen, le Cullen’s Crest, était à St. Helena, dans la Vallée de Napa, et il lui décrivit les parcs et les sites touristiques de la région.

Edward expliqua que le vignoble des Cullen était petit selon la plupart des standards, et que les principaux vins produits étaient un Cabernet, un ‘mélange maison de rouge’, et deux vins blancs. Son visage s’illumina lorsqu’il dit à Bella qu’il allait lui faire visiter le domaine viticole, et elle se rappela l’anecdote qu’il lui avait racontée au sujet des aventures d’Emmett et de Rosalie parmi les vignes. Edward remua ses sourcils de manière suggestive en la voyant devenir écarlate.

« Eh bien, Mlle Swan, à quoi donc pensez-vous ? Vous êtes aussi rouge qu’un coquelicot. » Il gloussa tandis qu’elle lui faisait un doigt d’honneur.

Bella était captivée par le paysage qui changeait constamment. C’était magnifique et elle bondissait presque sur son siège sous le regard amusé d’Edward au moment où le SUV s’engagea sur la route qui menait à la propriété.

Alice avait téléphoné pour prévenir Esme de leur arrivée imminente, aussi celle-ci se tenait-elle debout sur le porche en dalle qui entourait la maison lorsqu’ils se garèrent dans l’allée circulaire en gravier.

On aurait dit que la demeure principale avait toujours fait partie du décor, ce qui enchanta Bella. Cela lui rappela sous plusieurs aspects les villas en Toscane et dans ses environs, à la manière dont le bâtiment semblait sinueux et organique plutôt que bien défini et statique. Le porche faisait le tour de la maison au niveau du sol et du premier étage, et une fois encore Bella put constater que l’intérieur devait être très clair grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. Il y avait des traînées de lierre grimpant partout, et Bella vit ce qui avait l’air d’être des grappes de roses tout autour de la porte principale. 

Alice et Bella sortirent des véhicules et se précipitèrent sur Esme pour l’étreindre à l’étouffer avant même qu’Edward ait coupé le moteur. Il sourit en voyant les deux femmes qu’il aimait le plus au monde se serrer dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Il se demanda si Bella avait même réalisé qu’elle avait serré Esme la première.

Elle changeait et faisait des progrès chaque jour.

Jasper descendit de son véhicule, et aidé par Edward et par l’un des membres du personnel, il ramassa les bagages et les transporta dans leurs chambres.

Esme avait finalement refait la décoration dans les chambres de ses enfants. La chambre d’Alice et Jasper avait été repeinte dans des tons de pierre et de bleu de cobalt. Celle d’Edward et Bella était dans des tons de vert forêt avec une touche de brun. Dans la chambre d’Emmett et Rosalie, les tons de pierre s’amalgamaient à l’anthracite. 

La maison d’enfance d’Edward était faite de pierre grise et de poutres en bois. Elle était exactement à l’image de la famille Cullen, grande et accueillante.

Le couloir du hall d’entrée ouvrait sur ce que Bella supposa être le centre de la demeure, lequel était orné d’un immense escalier double qui ceinturait l’espace central avec une balustrade autour de celui-ci. 

Il y avait des vases de fleurs partout et l’air ambiant embaumait leur parfum. La salle de séjour était agrémentée d’un foyer colossal. Le haut du manteau s’élevait à près de deux mètres, et une énorme buche crépitait dans l’âtre. La pièce était dans des tons de crème avec des accents de chocolat sur les tapis et les luminaires. Esme avait utilisé un motif floral de roses à l’ancienne pour décorer les poufs et les coussins dispersés un peu partout, et le style presque éclectique fonctionnait à merveille.

« Esme, cette maison est une splendeur ! » S’extasia Bella alors qu’Esme la guidait à l’intérieur avec Alice, passant un bras autour de la taille de chacune.

Elle rit de bon cœur. « C’est tranquille sans les enfants, mais nous aimons ces lieux. Et j’espère que dans un avenir proche, de petits pieds viendront trottiner dans ces pièces ! » Elle lança un regard éloquent à Alice.

Carlisle entra dans la salle familiale. « Pas avant que quelqu’un n’ait la bague au doigt, j’espère ! » Dit-il d’un ton faussement sévère.

Alice roula des yeux en se précipitant dans les bras de son père, et Bella éclata de rire quand Carlisle la salua en l’étreignant avec une bise sur la joue après avoir d’abord serré sa fille.

« Tu m’as l’air d’aller bien, Bella. Edward s’inquiétait à ton sujet, » commenta Carlisle en voyant ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants.

Esme acquiesça et fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu es beaucoup trop mince, jeune amie. Edward ne te nourrit donc pas assez ? »

Alice se mit à rire et Bella rougit et lui lança un regard noir. Se retournant vers Esme, elle répondit, prenant la défense de son amoureux, « Il est merveilleux, Esme... J’ai passé un mauvais moment la semaine dernière, et j’ai oublié de manger. Depuis, Edward essaye de m’engraisser... C’est tout juste s’il ne me gave pas comme une oie ! » 

Carlisle n’était pas convaincu, et il remarqua qu’en dépit du fait que Bella paraissait heureuse, sa peau était sèche et mince comme du papier, et il vit les cernes foncés sous ses yeux.

« À quand remonte ton dernier examen médical, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella se frotta le nez en essayant de se rappeler. « Je pense que c’était il y a deux ans, quand je me suis fissurée une côte en tombant dans l’escalier. » Elle lui sourit nerveusement. « Vraiment, Carlisle, vous n’êtes pas fatigué de ‘jouer au docteur ?’ Je crois que vous êtes en congé jusqu’à la semaine prochaine, alors ça ne vous dirait pas de prendre une petite pause ? » Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus en constatant que tout le monde la regardait. Elle détestait être le centre de tout genre d’attention.

Esme la prit par l’épaule et l’entraîna vers l’un des gros canapés couleur crème. « Chérie, il y a tellement longtemps que Carlisle pratique la médecine qu’il ne sait pas comment lâcher prise ! Maintenant je vais aller chercher des rafraîchissements. Assieds-toi ici avec Alice. Les garçons devraient redescendre bientôt. Carlisle, peux-tu m’aider s’il te plaît ? » Esme lança un regard aigu à son époux, et il s’empressa de lui obéir.

« Bien sûr, ma cocotte. » Il sourit aux filles et suivit sa femme.

Aussitôt qu’ils furent dans la cuisine, Esme se tourna vers Carlisle et le cloua sur place avec un regard qui aurait fait fuir ses enfants en courant.

« Carlisle Cullen, ne t’avise pas de commencer à embêter cette enfant ! Elle est fragile émotivement, et tu vas empirer la situation ! Je savais que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ce n’est pas seulement le fait d’avoir eu une mauvaise journée ou une mauvaise semaine ! C’est beaucoup plus que ça, et tu... » Elle s’arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, et Carlisle en profita pour traverser la cuisine de style champêtre et venir poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle le foudroya du regard en signe de protestation. 

« Esme, tu sais que je ne vais pas faire peur à Bella. Je suis d’accord avec toi que quelque chose ne va pas. J’ai remarqué comment elle s’était rapprochée d’Alice quand je lui ai demandé à propos de son dernier examen médical. Je pense qu’elle est anémique et que son système est épuisé. Je veux en toucher un mot à Edward et je veux examiner Bella. Aie confiance en moi, Chérie. Maintenant, parlant d’examen médical... » Il se pencha et prit sa femme dans ses bras, ses hanches couvrant les siennes.

« Carlisle ! Allons voyons ! Nous n’avons pas le temps... Les enfants... » Protesta-t-elle alors qu’il glissait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle gémit et ouvrit la bouche. Carlisle avait été de garde au petit hôpital de St. Helena et il lui avait manqué durant la nuit.

« Les enfants le font à chaque fois qu’une occasion se présente... » Il embrassa son cou et elle gémit encore. « Qu’ils embrassent leurs partenaires, sacrebleu, pendant que nous folâtrons un peu... » Il mordilla son oreille. « Je crois que je dois vous examiner, Mme Cullen... » Murmura-t-il, et elle frissonna et pouffa de rire. « Docteur... »

« OH MON DIEU ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! QUE DIABLE ? » Cria Edward d’une voix suraiguë. 

Carlisle grogna et relâcha lentement son épouse, faisant quelques pas derrière elle pour dissimuler discrètement le renflement dans son pantalon, mais Edward le remarqua et roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

« Sérieusement, trouvez-vous une chambre vous deux ! Maman, la bouilloire n’arrête pas de siffler ! » La réprimanda-t-il en marchant vers le comptoir pour éteindre l’appareil. 

Alice, Jasper et Bella firent leur apparition dans la cuisine et jetèrent un regard sur le visage empourpré d’Esme aussi bien que sur l’expression irritée de Carlisle, et ils saisirent tout de suite ce qui s’était passé.

Alice regarda ses parents avec des yeux ressemblant à de minces fentes. « Oh, pour l’amour de... S’il vous plaît, dites-moi qu’Edward ne vient pas de vous surprendre en train de... »

Esme se retourna abruptement et commença à préparer le service du thé. Alice se mit à rire, Edward grommela un truc à propos de devoir se laver les yeux à l’eau de javel, et Bella et Jasper s’installèrent à la grande table en chêne.

Carlisle retint un autre juron. Ses propres enfants majeurs et vaccinés avaient fermé son robinet !

Esme demanda à ses invités qui voulait un café, et qui préférait avoir un thé, mais elle ignora ses deux enfants. 

L’inconfort de sa mère fit sourire Edward ; il regarda Bella et lui adressa un clin d’œil. « Alors, Maman, il vient d’où ce suçon ? » Dit-il, et Esme manqua de laisser tomber la théière en portant vivement la main à son cou. « Quoi ? » Sa voix était paniquée et Alice, Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire.

Bella lança un regard noir à Edward et secoua la tête en allant aider Esme à apporter le lait et la crème.

« Ignorez ces adolescents attardés, Esme. C’est ce que je fais ! » Dit-elle.

« Edward Anthony ! Cesse d’embarrasser ta mère ! » Ajouta sévèrement Carlisle, mais le petit sourire sur son visage et la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux démentaient son ton.

Esme regarda Carlisle et lui sourit malicieusement. « Continue à rire, fin finaud, mais nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Carlisle arrêta immédiatement de rire et secoua vigoureusement la tête à l’intention d’Edward.

Edward se calma et enroula ses bras autour de sa mère qu’il embrassa sur la joue. Alice roula des yeux vers Bella et Esme sourit malgré ses bras résolument croisés. « Désolé, Maman. Ton homme ne t’a pas fait de suçon ; pour ça il faudrait qu’il sorte les dents ! »

Et ce disant il se précipita hors de la cuisine avec Carlisle sur les talons. Alice se tourna vers Bella. « Maman laisse tout passer quand il s’agit de ses fils ! Ils pourraient commettre un meurtre et s’en tirer à bon compte. Parfois je me demande, s’ils m’avaient étouffée sous mon oreiller, est-ce que quelqu’un s’en serait aperçu ? » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Jasper l’attira sur ses genoux et la consola en lui murmurant des petits riens au creux de l’oreille. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en pouffant de rire.

Esme se tourna vers Bella comme si elles étaient les deux seules personnes dans la pièce. « Je te prie d’excuser mes enfant, Bella. Parfois j’ai l’impression qu’ils ont été élevés par une meute de loups, » dit-elle en versant le thé.

Edward et Carlisle revinrent sur ces entrefaites. Les cheveux d’Edward étaient encore plus désordonnés qu’à l’accoutumée, et Carlisle avait troqué son élégant costume pour un jeans, un tee-shirt à manches longues, et un pull couleur crème. Il était vêtu presque exactement comme son fils. Bella pouvait à peine croire que tous ces hommes si beaux appartenaient à une seule famille.

Même si elle savait que Carlisle et Edward n’avaient pas de liens biologiques, elle les observa alors qu’ils se tenaient côte à côte, et elle sourit à leur façon identique de croiser un pied sur l’autre et de tenir leurs tasses de café avec l’anse tournée loin de leurs corps. 

Esme remarqua comment elle examinait les deux hommes et elle se pencha vers elle pour murmurer, « C’est incroyable, n’est-ce pas ? Ils sont comme des clones. À partir du moment où il est venu vivre avec nous, Edward s’est mis à suivre Carlisle partout. Il faisait tout ce que Carlisle faisait, que ce soit brosser ses dents ou tenir sa tasse de cette manière ridicule. Pincer l’arête de son nez ou passer la main dans ses cheveux ? Du pur Carlisle, et c’est encore pire quand tu vois les trois hommes ensemble, parce qu’Emmett a les mêmes habitudes. Je remercie le ciel chaque jour d’avoir aussi des filles. Alice, Rosalie, et toi maintenant, vous êtes une bénédiction ! » Bella sourit à l’amour qu’il y avait dans la voix d’Esme. Elle était une épouse et une mère aimante, et elle en était fière.

Bella sentit un pincement dans son cœur en voyant tous les autres se taquiner et rire ensemble. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer comment c’était de grandir dans cette maison avec ces gens. L’amour et l’intimité qu’ils partageaient étaient presque palpables, et elle se demanda si un jour elle sentirait qu’elle appartenait elle aussi à cette famille.

Elle sentit quelqu’un l’observer et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard compatissant de Jasper. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et hocha la tête. « Ne lutte pas, ‘Darlin,’ contente-toi d’accepter que tu fais partie de la famille. »

Bella lui sourit furtivement et baissa la tête afin de dissimuler sa rougeur avec ses cheveux.

Carlisle éleva la voix pour s’adresser à tout le monde. « Quels sont vos plans pour la journée, les enfants ? »

Alice regarda son père. « Eh bien, Maman a réservé une journée au spa à Meadowood pour nous demain. Emmett et Rosalie seront là de bonne heure, alors nous partirons aussitôt qu’ils seront arrivés, et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions tous y aller puisqu’il y a un terrain de golf pour vous, les gars. Donc le plan c’est de tous y aller et de se rejoindre pour le dîner. Edward, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la visite touristique cet après-midi ? Nous pourrions aller à la Napa Soap Company et à la chocolaterie Woodhouse, ou peut-être... » Alice dut s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. 

Edward leva une main. « Mince, Clochette, ralentis un peu ! Ce n’est pas comme si nous repartions tout de suite, nous sommes ici pour cinq jours ! De toute façon, je veux d’abord montrer les environs à Bella. Elle n’a même pas vu le vignoble ou quoi que ce soit. » 

Alice croisa les bras et lança un regard mécontent à son frère. « Tu n’as pas à te montrer arrogant comme ça envers moi ! Je voulais... »

« Okay ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Bella n’est pas une poupée que vous pouvez tirer chacun de votre côté ! Carlisle, tu dois t’assurer que tes enfants t’aident à terminer de préparer le déjeuner. » Le regard d’Esme était assez éloquent pour que personne ne tente de protester. « Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me promener avec ma nouvelle fille... seule, Edward. Tu pourras la récupérer dans un petit moment. »

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à Bella qui avait l’air effrayé tout à coup, et il nota qu’elle serrait ses mains très fort ensemble sur la table ; ses ongles creusaient dans sa peau. Il alla la rejoindre à la grande table et la tira à lui. Il garda un bras autour d’elle en se tournant vers sa famille qui les regardait, Bella et lui, avec un mélange de culpabilité et d’inquiétude.

Edward se détacha d’elle et prit sa main. « Maman, je vais juste aller montrer notre chambre à Bella, et elle te rejoindra en bas dans dix minutes, d’accord ? »

Il n’attendit pas sa réponse et attira Bella dans l’escalier de la cuisine. Il monta jusqu’au troisième étage et ouvrit la première porte au sommet des marches. 

« Ouais, ceci est notre chambre, » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il attira Bella dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Pourquoi veu-veut-elle mm-me parler ? » Marmonna Bella en retour.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Isabella... »

Bella leva les mains et les plaça sur sa poitrine. « Je suis navrée, » souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui pour faire le tour de la chambre.

Elle alla à la fenêtre et regarda le vignoble et la magnifique vallée qui semblait s’étendre à perte de vue. Elle se concentra afin de ralentir sa respiration et calmer ses nerfs.

Edward se déplaça derrière elle et fit gentiment courir ses mains le long de ses bras, essayant de l’apaiser davantage.

Bella parla doucement, ne voulant pas troubler l’atmosphère si paisible. « C’est tellement beau ici. Je peux t’imaginer grandir ici, sauvage et libre. » Elle sourit en se retournant pour voir son visage, ignorant les papillons dans son estomac. Elle savait qu’Esme devait l’attendre.

« Je ferais mieux d’y aller... » Dit-elle, et elle bougea pour le contourner, mais Edward la stoppa en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Il souleva son menton de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement. « Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser, Fillette, et tu es en sécurité ici. Ma mère t’aime et elle veut seulement passer du temps avec toi, c’est tout. Elle ne va pas te demander quoi que ce soit de gênant, et si elle le fait, tu peux lui dire de me le demander à moi à la place. » Il caressa sa joue en parlant.

Il se pencha et captura sa bouche dans un doux baiser.

« Tu es à moi, Isabella, et je vais te garder en sécurité, » promit-il, et Bella pensa qu’elle allait s’évanouir sous l’intensité de son regard.

« Elle va venir et t’entraîner de force si nous ne redescendons pas maintenant ! » Plaisanta Edward.

Bella prit sa veste et ils retournèrent en bas. Ce faisant, Edward lui montra la chambre d’Emmett et celle d’Alice. Il lui expliqua que ses parents avaient déménagé leur chambre sur le même étage que celui de leur aîné et leur cadette lorsque ceux-ci étaient adolescents, car Alice avait appris d’Emmett comment escalader la fenêtre pendant la nuit ! 

Esme attendait patiemment Bella, et elle lui offrit son bras en la conduisant le long d’un sentier qui traversait son splendide jardin de roses.

À suivre...

Chapitre plus court, je sais, mais je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à ma disposition, et je travaille également sur la traduction d’une OS que je compte vous offrir d’ici la fin du mois...

À dimanche prochain.

Milk


	62. Chapitre 62

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 62

 

Bella prit sa veste et ils retournèrent en bas. Ce faisant, Edward lui montra la chambre d’Emmett et celle d’Alice. Il lui expliqua que ses parents avaient déménagé leur chambre sur le même étage que celui de leur aîné et leur cadette lorsque ceux-ci étaient adolescents, car Alice avait appris d’Emmett comment escalader la fenêtre pendant la nuit ! 

Esme attendait patiemment Bella, et elle lui offrit son bras pour la conduire le long d’un sentier qui traversait son splendide jardin de roses.

ooo

Edward regarda Bella et sa mère s’éloigner de la maison, et lorsqu’il se retourna, il vit son père qui l’observait avec une expression songeuse.

« Edward, viens dans mon bureau. J’aimerais m’entretenir avec toi quelques minutes. Ali, Jasper, pouvez-vous vous occuper du déjeuner ? Je pense que votre mère a fini de préparer la soupe à la courge musquée, et il ne vous reste qu’à fouetter un peu la crème et couper la viande pour les brochettes... » Dit Carlisle.

Alice l’interrompit. « Papa, je connais la routine ! Disparaissez vous deux, on se charge de tout ! » Elle prit la main de Jasper et ils se dirigèrent à la cuisine.

Edward et Carlisle se rendirent dans le bureau de celui-ci. Edward aimait cette pièce, et il prit un moment pour laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Des souvenirs de lui à cinq ans, à huit ans, à douze ans, à quinze ans, assis devant l’énorme secrétaire dont le dessus était recouvert de cuir. Il se sourit à lui-même à la pensée de se retrouver une fois de plus dans l’un des fauteuils faisant face au meuble imposant tandis que son père prenait place à ses côtés.

« Tu as l’air bien, fiston. Tu as l’air heureux, » dit Carlisle.

Edward sourit. « Je le suis, Papa. Elle est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Tout est meilleur avec elle, plus lumineux. »

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire. « Elle pourrait en montrer à bien des gens, et elle sait comment te remettre à ta place ! Ta mère m’a dit que tu t’étais remis à la composition. »

Edward roula des yeux. « Oui, Papa, c’est vrai. Tu sais que Maman en sait beaucoup trop sur ma vie. Elle et Sarah sont comme des agents du FBI ! »

Le sourire de Carlisle se dissipa et ses yeux se troublèrent. « Ton coup de fil de l’autre soir nous a bouleversés tous les deux, Edward. Nous aimons Isabella et nous t’aimons ; nous voulons vous voir heureux, mais mon garçon, il est clair pour moi que Bella est en train de ployer sous la pression de ce qu’elle a à gérer ! »

Edward se renfrogna. « Qu’essayes-tu de me dire, Papa ? Que je devrais la quitter, l’abandonner comme ses putain de parents l’ont fait ? Ou la rendre encore plus fragile que le gâchis laissé par son ex ? Bella est ma VIE ! Tu le comprends, ça ? Je ne vais PAS la laisser tomber ! Si elle a des problèmes, alors ce sont MES problèmes aussi... »

Il bondit de son siège et s’apprêta à sortir, mais Carlisle lui bloqua le chemin. 

« Edward, calme-toi, foutu bordel, et ne t’avise plus JAMAIS de me parler sur ce ton ! » La voix de Carlisle était tranchante comme une lame d’acier.

Edward était choqué ; son père n’avait jamais juré en s’adressant à lui, et il n’élevait presque jamais la voix devant ses enfants.

Il prit une profonde respiration. « Je suis désolé, Papa. Je suis juste très protecteur envers elle, » dit-il tranquillement, et il fut soulagé lorsque son père posa une main sur son épaule.

« Edward, je sais ce que c’est d’être protecteur envers une femme. Je sais ce que c’est de vouloir se battre contre le monde entier pour la défendre. Quand Esme est tombée enceinte, je savais que j’allais l’épouser, même si elle avait dix-sept ans et moi seulement dix-huit. J’imaginais que j’allais devoir affronter le monde entier, et j’étais prêt. J’étais sur la défensive et prêt à livrer bataille à quiconque la regardait de travers ! Ton grand-père m’a presque envoyé dans les limbes parce que je l’ai interrompu et me suis disputé avec lui dans ce bureau quand j’ai emmené Esme ici après que sa famille l’ait flanquée à la porte de sa maison, » relata placidement Carlisle.

Ils se rassirent. « Ce que j’essayais de dire, c’est que tu es bon pour elle. Je peux voir comment vous vous apaisez mutuellement, peu importe la situation. Elle gravite autour de toi sans même le réaliser. J’aimerais l’examiner à un moment ou un autre pendant le weekend. De toute évidence tu as fait du bon travail en la faisant se reposer et manger mieux, mais je pense qu’elle fait de l’anémie et qu’elle devrait prendre un supplément de fer sous forme de comprimés, et peut-être aussi avoir une injection de vitamine B12. Tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que je lui fasse part de ces suggestions ? »

Edward sourit à son père. Il aimait tellement cet homme et il avait honte de l’avoir mal jugé. Il savait dans son cœur qu’il aurait toujours le soutien de Carlisle. Il n’allait jamais intervenir, sauf si un de ses enfants était en danger.

« Merci, Papa. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux si tu examines Bella. Au moins je saurai qu’elle est en voie de guérison. Je suis navré de t’avoir manqué de respect. Tu sais que je vous aime, toi et maman, et que je vous suis reconnaissant tous les jours de ma vie pour avoir décidé de me garder. » Edward se releva.

Carlisle en fit autant et attira son plus jeune fils dans ses bras. Edward lui retourna son étreinte. « Nous n’avions pas le choix, Edward. Nous t’avons toujours aimé comme si tu étais notre propre enfant. Ça a été le jour le plus triste de ma vie quand mon meilleur ami est mort, mais il nous a offert le plus beau cadeau. Maintenant, allons rejoindre ta sœur avant qu’elle ne fasse brûler la cuisine encore une fois ! »

Edward se mit à rire. « Papa, tu sais bien que c’est Emmett qui avait mis le feu à la cuisine ! Il avait dit à Alice d’utiliser un torchon sur les flammes... »

Ils riaient toujours en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

ooo

« C’est dommage que tu aies manqué la récolte et la saison estivale quand mes rosiers sont en pleine floraison. J’aime mon jardin, et il a gagné pas mal de prix dans les environs ! Mais nous avons toujours l’année prochaine, » dit Esme.

En marchant, Esme parla de ses enfants qui avaient grandi dans ces lieux, indiquant la maison dans les arbres qu’Emmett et Edward continuaient de maintenir en bonne condition. Elle était immense, et construite autour d’un vieux chêne. Elle ressemblait davantage à une maisonnette pour adultes, et Esme rit en expliquant qu’Emmett était tellement grand que Carlisle avait dû s’assurer qu’elle supporterait son poids et sa taille. Elle dit que les garçons allaient encore s’y isoler parfois.

Esme pointa le restaurant au loin et suggéra qu’elles prennent une marche jusqu’à l’étang qui se trouvait sur leur propriété. Il y avait une tonnelle d’un côté du plan d’eau, et Esme alla s’y asseoir. Elle tapota la place à côté d’elle. Bella, qui avait été silencieuse pendant presque toute la durée de la marche, devint de plus en plus nerveuse, tripotant et arrachant ses cuticules.

Esme plaça une main sur celles de Bella. Elle regarda la plus récente addition à sa famille pendant un moment, et sourit. 

« Il n’y a aucune raison d’être nerveuse ou craintive, Chérie. Je ne vais pas te soumettre à un interrogatoire. Nous n’avons guère passé de temps ensemble récemment, et je sais que tu as vécu pas mal de stress avec les paparazzis et tout le reste. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour t’aider à traverser tout ça ? »

Bella cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Elle regarda Esme et ne vit que de l’affection sur son visage. Elle se surprit elle-même et Esme en tendant les bras pour l’étreindre.

« Merci, Esme ! Ça me touche énormément de savoir que vous êtes heureux que je sois dans la vie d’Edward. » Elle se dégagea d’Esme, et cette fois son sourire était sincère, mais une tristesse sous-jacente miroitait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Mais bien sûr que nous sommes heureux ! Papa, je veux dire, Carlisle et moi sommes ravis à ce sujet, Bella. Tu as redonné vie à Edward, et c’est merveilleux d’en être témoins. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons attendu que tu surviennes dans sa vie ; tu es si bonne pour lui, pour nous tous ! » Dit Esme en toute honnêteté. « Pourquoi penserais-tu le contraire ? »

Bella tenta de minimiser l’affaire. « Oh, ce n’est rien... Eh bien, c’est juste que... mon père est, comment dirais-je ? Il est moins que content de ma relation avec Edward, et maintenant il m’accuse d’avoir couché avec la moitié des garçons à Forks ! »

Esme ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Elle pouvait voir la souffrance sur le visage de Bella, et elle l’entendait dans sa voix. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. « Bella, les parents sont une espèce à part. Tu vas le découvrir quand Edward et toi allez fonder une famille. Nous sommes incroyablement protecteurs, et hostiles à quiconque menace ou semble menacer nos enfants, même quand ils ne sont plus des enfants ! Ton père ne connaît pas Edward, et il peut seulement se faire une idée d’après ce qu’il lit dans les journaux à scandales. Tu es sa petite fille, et Edward est le grand méchant loup... » Bella reprit sa main et se leva.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la rambarde de la tonnelle et contempla l’étang. Soudainement, elle se tourna vers Esme.

Ses yeux et son ton étaient durs comme la pierre. « Ah, s’il vous plaît, ne vous comparez pas à mes parents, Esme ! Charlie et Renée se foutent complètement de moi et ne m’ont jamais protégée ! Le grand méchant loup est venu et reparti, et Charlie n’a rien fait pour l’arrêter ! » Bella respirait avec difficulté ; elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en poussant un gros soupir. Un silence pesant s’ensuivit.

Esme n’essaya pas de rompre le silence avec un bavardage futile. Elle savait que ceci était une des cicatrices que Bella portait sur son cœur, et même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que Bella avait dit, elle comprenait que cette jeune femme avait été sévèrement endommagée dans sa jeune vie.

Bella se sentit honteuse d’avoir parlé sur un ton si dur à Esme qui n’avait jamais été autre chose que bonne et aimante envers elle. Elle soupira et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés. « Je suis désolée, Esme... Je ne voulais pas être brusque... » Esme tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille de Bella, comme Edward l’aurait fait. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui se pencha dans la main d’Esme.

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu as tous les droits d’être fâchée contre tes parents ! Tu ne me dois pas du tout d’excuse. Tu as rencontré mes enfants, n’est-ce pas ? Alors tu es bien placée pour savoir ce qui sort de leurs bouches... Et pour ce qui est de Carlisle, aujourd’hui tu as pu voir un peu le genre de merde qu’il trafique ! » Bella se mit à rire alors qu’Esme roulait des yeux en se levant.

« Allez, nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant que mes fils n’envoient un groupe de gens à notre recherche. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella raconta à Esme ce qui s’était passé récemment avec Mona et Jim. Elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu’elle avait déjà emménagé avec Edward dans l’intervalle. Esme fut carrément scandalisée par le comportement de Mona, et lorsqu’elles entrèrent dans la salle familiale, elle lança un « Quelle salope ! » bien senti.

À la table de billard, quatre têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, et Bella et Esme ne purent s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en voyant l’expression sur les visages de tout le monde.

Carlisle releva un sourcil à l’intention de sa femme, et Bella gloussa à ce geste qui lui était si familier.

Edward s’empressa d’aller aux devants de Bella et l’aida à détacher sa veste, prévenant, comme s’il cherchait à se rassurer qu’elle allait bien.

« Arrête de t’agiter comme ça, Edward ! On dirait une pute qui a les culottes trempées ! » S’emporta Esme en enlevant son propre manteau.

La mâchoire de Bella en tomba, et Carlisle jeta un coup d’œil à sa femme. « Est-ce que tu as bu, ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il, plus qu’un peu allumé. Une Esme pompette était une Esme agressive et avide de sexe.

Esme lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Pas encore, Trésor, pas encore... »

Edward regarda Bella. Elle avait l’air d’aller bien, plus que bien, en vérité, et elle semblait détendue. Il remarqua qu’elle lui souriait en touchant le collier qui reposait sous son pull, et il se remémora les événements de ce matin...

FLASH-BACK

Bella et Edward prenaient leur petit déjeuner après avoir fait leur routine d’exercices. Bella s’éclaircit la gorge, nerveuse.

« Alors nous allons être là-bas pour tout le weekend, hein ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre et repoussa un morceau de pain perdu dans son assiette. Edward hocha la tête, puis réalisa qu’elle ne le regardait pas.

« Eh, Bébé, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué par son ton.

« Euh, eh bien, je me demandais... » Elle prit une grande respiration et le regarda furtivement par-dessous ses cils. « Est-ce-que-tu-vas-me-mettre-mon-collier ? » S’empressa-t-elle de demander, ses joues devenant toutes roses.

Les yeux d’Edward parurent confus tandis qu’il essayait de comprendre ce qu’elle venait de dire.

« Pardon ? »

Bella roula des yeux et soupira. « Je me demandais si tu allais me mettre mon collier ce weekend ? » Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Edward recula dans sa chaise et l’observa pendant un moment. « Mince, je n’y ai pas vraiment pensé... J’ai seulement pensé que nous devrions prendre une pause après... ce qui s’est passé. »

Bella avait supplié Edward de la ramener dans la salle de jeux, mais il avait refusé à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers jours ; il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu’elle panique une autre fois, même si elle avait argumenté qu’en ne la ramenant pas en haut, il la contrariait encore plus. 

Bella se pencha en avant et couvrit les mains d’Edward avec les siennes. « Je voudrais te suggérer de me mettre mon collier... pour la durée du séjour. Tu n’as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, mais porter ton collier m’aide à me sentir solide, en sécurité. »

Edward savait que c’était la vérité, mais il savait aussi qu’elle serait liée par ses règles si elle le portait.

« Bella... je ne suis pas sûr... » Elle savait qu’il essayait de s’esquiver, mais elle n’allait pas lâcher prise.

« Allons, Edward ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de me dire que nous sommes dans ça ensemble, alors en tant que ta soumise je te dis ce que je veux. Maintenant vas-tu t’occuper de mes besoins en priorité, comme tu as dit que tu le ferais, ou bien vas-tu seulement penser à toi ? » 

Edward la regarda avec admiration. « Hmm, alors maintenant tu veux jouer cette carte-là, hein ? » Elle acquiesça et tenta de cacher son sourire, sans succès, parce qu’il se pencha vers elle et dit tranquillement, « Fais attention, Isabella, je vois clair dans ton jeu... » LA VOIX ! MERCI MON DIEU ! LA VOIX EST DE RETOUR ! Les entrailles de Bella firent des remous, et elle se sentit devenir toute mouillée.

Il continua. « Si je te mets ton collier, alors je vais devoir te dicter un ensemble de règles que tu devras suivre pendant les cinq prochains jours. » Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh oui, c’est une des conditions, tu vas le porter pour toute la durée de notre séjour là-bas. Ensuite, tu ne m’appelleras pas Maître ou Monsieur, sauf si nous sommes dans notre chambre ; nulle part ailleurs ! Tu pourras parler librement en tout temps, à moins que nous soyons dans notre chambre en train de jouer. » Il sourit de la voir ouvrir des yeux encore plus grands. « Oui, nous allons jouer, ma coquine de soumise. Exactement comme tu le voulais, et Isabella, » elle le regarda, « tu peux aller mettre cinq jouets que tu veux emporter dans nos bagages. »

Bella poussa un petit cri, bondit de sa chaise, et se précipita hors de la cuisine dans la même seconde. Elle revint soudainement sur ses pas et embrassa Edward avec effusion avant de repartir en courant. Il l’entendit lui crier « Merci Chéri ! » du haut des escaliers.

Edward émit un petit rire en la suivant d’un pas indolent.

Bella le trouva en train de l’attendre dans la chambre à coucher quand elle revint de la salle de jeux. Il vit qu’elle tenait son sac où elle rangeait son matériel d’art. Il releva un sourcil.

Bella pouffa de rire en lui expliquant, « J’avais besoin de quelque chose pour tout ranger. »

Il sourit, et du doigt lui fit signe d’approcher. Il y avait un coussin par terre.

Bella s’agenouilla, mit ses mains sur ses cuisses, et baissa la tête.

Il sortit le collier qu’il lui avait offert en Italie. « Accepteras-tu mon collier et les règles qui viennent avec lorsque tu le portes ? Te soumettras-tu à moi, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je le ferai, et ne me soumettrai qu’à vous, Monsieur, » dit-elle.

Edward attacha son collier, et ses mains descendirent ensuite vers la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Je veux ta bouche sur moi, Isabella. » Ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement en sentant ses lèvres chaudes glisser sur son gland... 

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

« EDWARD ! » Edward ouvrit subitement les yeux et sentit ses joues s’enflammer en voyant cinq regards braqués sur lui.

« Hein ? » Questionna-t-il.

Carlisle se mit à rire et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule. « Nous t’avons appelé trois fois, mon fils. Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

Edward sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura Bella.

Edward gloussa légèrement. « Je me remémorais notre matinée, » dit-il, et il entendit Bella pouffer de rire.

« De bons souvenirs, » approuva-t-elle.

Edward tira sa chaise pour elle, et en se penchant pour la repousser, il souffla, « Effrontée ! » Il embrassa sa joue et se glissa sur la chaise à côté.

ooo

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Après le lunch, Carlisle et Esme se retirèrent pour aller faire une ‘sieste’ et Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper quittèrent les lieux avant d’entendre quelque chose qu’ils n’auraient pas dû, et allèrent se balader. 

Alice et Bella firent un peu de shopping. Bella acheta un magnifique ensemble de cadres pour Carlisle et Esme. Elle avait vu que le mur dans le grand salon était recouvert de photographies de la famille et des amis. Bella pensa prendre quelques photos ; elle allait choisir ses préférées et les encadrer pour les offrir en cadeau à Noël. Elle acheta aussi des chocolats pour Esme à cette place fabuleuse, Woodhouse chocolates, qui vendait des truffes au champagne, des chocolats fourrés au gingembre Thaï, des pralines à la pistache, et des caramels aux sels exotiques. Pour Carlisle, Bella avait trouvé une bouteille de tequila aromatisée au café.

Elle dénicha un superbe cardigan pour Sue, et une montre pour son fils Seth. Elle ne trouva rien pour Charlie, mais elle se dit qu’elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant d’aller à Forks pour Noël.

Ils allèrent dîner au restaurant d’Esme et prirent des voiturettes de golf, ce que les filles trouvèrent très amusant. Ils se répartirent dans deux voiturettes, les filles contre les garçons. Esme conduisit Alice et Bella à l’aller et au retour. En revenant du restaurant, ils décidèrent tous de faire la course, ce qui s’avéra une erreur de jugement de la part de Jasper, Edward et Carlisle qui jura que c’était la dernière fois qu’il laissait les dames conduire leur propre véhicule. 

Une fois revenus à la maison, ils se séparèrent sur le palier du premier étage, et Edward entraîna Bella plus haut, souriant de la voir monter les marches en sautillant presque. 

Il ferma sa porte et s’assura de la verrouiller. Bella était dans la salle de bain attenante et il pouvait l’entendre chantonner en se brossant les dents. Elle revint dans la chambre et stoppa net lorsqu’elle vit qu’il s’était déshabillé et ne portait que son jeans.

« Isabella, sors les jouets que tu as choisis et laisse-les sur la commode. Ensuite je veux que tu te dévêtisses et que tu t’allonges sur le lit, d’accord ? »

Bella sourit. « Oui, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward alla à la salle de bain pour laver son visage et brosser ses dents. Il avait hâte de voir les jouets que Bella avait apportés.

En revenant dans la chambre, il vit Bella allongée nue au milieu du lit.

Ses yeux dardèrent en direction de la commode et il resta immobile, en état de choc, pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne cesse jamais de me surprendre, songea-t-il en regardant la rangée de ‘jouets’ que Bella avait disposés sur la commode.

Vibromasseur.

Bâillon boule.

Corde.

Cravache.

Pinces à mamelons et à clitoris – Edward sourit à ce dernier accessoire, se rappelant que Bella était impatiente de l’essayer.

Il releva les sourcils en constatant qu’elle avait également apporté un tube de lubrifiant chauffant et un bandeau. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible et se plaça dos à elle, ne voulant pas qu’elle voie combien sa sélection l’avait excité.

« Isabella, » dit-il posément, et il entendit la respiration de Bella s’accélérer dans la chambre autrement paisible. 

« Oui, maître ? » Elle n’essaya même pas de cacher son impatience.

« J’avais dit cinq jouets, Fillette, et combien en as-tu choisi ? » Elle allait causer sa mort !

« Nous avions besoin de réserves, Maître... » Dit-elle d’une voix enjouée.

Il marcha vers le lit et baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se tortillait un peu, visiblement excitée, d’après la délicieuse odeur qui semblait pénétrer son cerveau et sa verge.

Il se pencha et entendit Bella haleter en sentant la chaleur de son corps si près du sien.

« Combien, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Euh, neuf, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

« Quels sont les deux autres ? »

« Mon Sqweeler et un battoir, Maître, » répondit-elle avant de mordre sa lèvre.

« Hmmm. Eh bien, le Sqweeler est uniquement pour les bonnes filles, et comme tu es vilaine, tu ne peux pas avoir celui-là ce soir, et je crois que nous allons garder le battoir pour demain matin. Nous allons débuter notre journée avec quelques coups afin que tu te rappelles d’être une bonne fille demain, qu’en penses-tu ? » Bella pouvait dire qu’Edward ne plaisantait pas.

Elle voulait pousser un hurlement de rébellion ou quelque chose – Putain ! OUI ! Bella n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle puisse être plus mouillée par la promesse d’une fessée, mais elle l’était !

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître, » dit-elle, et elle voulut rouler des yeux en réalisant combien sa voix trahissait son enthousiasme.

Edward gloussa et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Bonne petite soumise... »

Il se redressa et se tourna afin de choisir les accessoires pour la soirée. Elle voulait être fessée, et elle avait trouvé une façon unique de le demander. 

Prenant le bâillon boule, la cravache et les pinces, il alla s’asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de Bella. 

« Lève-toi, Isabella, et garde les yeux ouverts et rivés sur moi. Je veux que tu vois ce que je te fais, » dit-il.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et bascula ses jambes sur le bord du lit en s’asseyant, et Edward put voir ses sécrétions faire briller les petites lèvres de sa jolie minette. Elle était si humide ! Il sentit sa verge tressaillir en réponse à son excitation.

Bella se plaça en face de lui, ses mains jointes devant elle et ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et boudeuses, et elle s’agitait avec agacement, rebondissant un peu sur la plante de ses pieds, serrant et desserrant les mains.

Il se pencha vers elle et la contourna pour claquer son cul bien rond, et Bella sourit et se tortilla un peu plus.

Il la claqua encore, légèrement plus fort. « Arrête de me provoquer, Isabella, ou alors tu pourrais enfourner une bouchée trop difficile à mastiquer ! » La prévint-il sombrement.

Bella s’efforça de rester tranquille.

« Désolée, Maître, » dit-elle, et presque immédiatement elle sentit à nouveau la douleur cuisante de sa paume.

« T’ai-je dit de parler ? Tu es déjà en train d’accumuler les fessées pour ce soir avec ce comportement. J’en ai compté huit jusqu’à maintenant, mais ce soir je vais faire les choses un peu différemment. Tu fais trop de bruit, alors je vais te bâillonner, et si tu as besoin d’utiliser un mot d’alerte, tu bougeras ta main tel que convenu, est-ce que c’est clair ? » Demanda Edward.

Bella hocha la tête et Edward lui fit signe de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Lorsqu’elle fut dans la bonne position, Edward attacha le bâillon boule, puis il embrassa les côtés de sa bouche.

Ses mains descendirent vers ses seins, et il commença à tordre et tirer ses mamelons. Bella ne put s’empêcher d’arquer le dos et de presser ses seins dans ses doigts. La main d’Edward alla subitement s’abattre sur sa hanche. « Cesse de bouger, Isabella ! » La réprimanda-t-il, et elle essaya de mettre un frein au désir qui la rongeait.

Ses mamelons étaient durs et distendus et Edward ramassa les pinces. Quand Bella vit ce qu’il tenait dans sa main, elle laissa échapper un gémissement d’anticipation, et Edward la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait les yeux brillants et souriait autour de son bâillon boule. Il gloussa et se pencha pour glisser un doigt à travers ses plis et titiller son clitoris. Bella gémit bruyamment et inclina ses hanches dans la main d’Edward, mais il s’éloigna avant qu’elle n’ait pu le frôler.

Elle grogna au fond de sa gorge et Edward serra son téton entre les pinces minuscules. Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l’apaiser.

« Chut, Fillette, il faut que tu te calmes un peu... » Il recula pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Peux-tu tenir bon un peu plus longtemps ? » Elle opina avec hésitation. « Bonne fille. Bientôt, Isabella, bientôt je te laisserai jouir partout sur ma bite, est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

Bella gémit et le regarda intensément. Il se pencha vers elle et pinça et tortilla son autre mamelon afin de pouvoir attacher la pincette. Il attrapa la chaîne reliant les deux pinces et regarda Bella dans les yeux en tirant doucement sur celle-ci.

La réaction de Bella fut instantanée ; elle poussa un cri de protestation parce que la tension dans la chaîne n’était pas suffisante pour l’envoyer par-dessus bord. Il savait que s’il attachait la troisième pince à son clitoris, cela la ferait jouir sur le champ, et il voulait qu’elle se retienne encore un peu.

Il s’éloigna d’elle et s’empara de la cravache à la place. Bella protesta en grognant, mais tout de suite après elle haleta alors que la main d’Edward s’abattait sur ses fesses, plus violente et plus rude qu’auparavant.

« Arrête de vouloir me dominer, Isabella ! Tu n’as pas le contrôle ici, contente-toi de te soumettre et de répondre, bordel de merde ! » Dit-il sévèrement, et Bella baissa les yeux au sol, hochant la tête en signe d’excuse.

« Je veux que tu te mettes debout et que tu serres les mains derrière ta tête. Écarte les jambes et mets-toi dos à moi. »

Bella obéit sans hésiter.

Edward la contourna. « Huit coups de cravache – et tu n’as pas la permission de venir. Si tu jouis, ce sera la dernière fois avant notre retour à la maison ! »

Tuez-moi maintenant ! Bella pouvait sentir ses fluides couler librement le long de ses cuisses à présent, et elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi excitée et prête de toute sa vie.

Edward ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu’elle vienne tout de suite, aussi utilisa-t-il la cravache un peu plus vigoureusement qu’il ne l’avait fait avant, provoquant juste assez de brûlure pour empêcher Bella de tomber dans le gouffre, mais pas assez pour la garder sur le bord et ensuite l’éloigner avec la suivante. 

Il stoppa et se déplaça juste derrière elle, de sorte qu’elle puisse sentir son membre viril dur comme du marbre appuyer dans le creux de son dos. 

« Sur le lit, Fillette. Allonge-toi sur le dos, pieds à plat sur le lit, et les jambes écartées bien comme il faut ! Magne-toi ! » Gronda-t-il dans son oreille, la faisant sursauter et se précipiter dans le lit pour faire selon son bon vouloir.

La vue de Bella étalée sur son lit était presque trop pour Edward qui n’osa pas se toucher, de crainte d’éjaculer partout sur le plancher.

Il rampa entre les jambes de Bella et ramassa la chaîne avec la troisième pince attachée après. Bella était quasiment frénétique, et ses jus avaient rendu ses cuisses glissantes et trempées. Edward ne dit pas un mot en touchant son clitoris enflé pour le rouler et le pincer entre ses doigts. Il attacha la pincette, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bella tandis qu’elle laissait échapper un cri mordant.

« Vert, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il avec urgence, et Bella hocha énergiquement la tête.

Edward lui sourit. « Maintenant nous arrivons à la partie la plus amusante, Isabella... »

Il rampa sur elle et se positionna à l’entrée de sa chatte, puis, saisissant la chaîne, il dit avec un sourire malicieux, « Ceci va dans ma bouche ; chaque fois que je vais pousser en toi et que mon corps va se cambrer, tu vas sentir la tension dans la chaîne. Tu ne bougeras pas jusqu’à ce que je te dise de le faire, mais si tu n’obéis pas, je vais arrêter de bouger immédiatement. Cela éliminera la tension que tu veux désespérément sentir maintenant dans cette chaîne. Est-ce que tu comprends, Isabella ? »

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête. Espèce de salaud diabolique !

Edward mit la chaîne entre ses dents et s’enfonça dans la chaleur de Bella. Le cri étouffé de Bella se fit entendre derrière son bâillon alors que la chaîne tirait vivement sur toutes ses zones sensibles. Il se retira lentement ; même s’il voulait pilonner sa chatte avec abandon, il s’enjoignit à procéder avec lenteur.

La troisième fois qu’il tira, le cri étouffé de Bella sonna comme un râle tandis qu’elle jouissait avec tellement de puissance qu’Edward sentit ses muscles se contracter presque trop fort autour de lui. Presque !

Il commença à se mouvoir plus vite et avec plus de vigueur, ne lâchant jamais la chaîne, procurant un deuxième orgasme à Bella. Edward atteignit son propre orgasme au moment où Bella criait une troisième fois, son corps tremblant et en sueur.

Edward retira les pinces de ses seins, la faisant grimacer quand le sang se remit soudainement à affluer. Il massa et suça ses mamelons endoloris, puis il se déplaça entre ses jambes et enleva gentiment la pince attachée à son clitoris. Il entreprit de lécher doucement son bouton nerveux pour aider à rétablir le flot sanguin et tenter de soulager la douleur qu’elle éprouvait. Il était déterminé à lui procurer une autre vague de plaisir, et au moment de jouir pour la quatrième fois, elle pleurait, et son orgasme fut si violent qu’elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres.

Edward lui enleva son bâillon et massa doucement sa mâchoire. Lorsqu’il fut convaincu que Bella avait assez récupéré, il la prit et la porta dans la douche. L’installant sur le banc, il lava son corps à partir du haut vers le bas, lui donnant le suivi dont elle avait besoin. Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé, il aida Bella à sortir et s’occupa de l’essuyer avant de la ramener dans le lit.

Bella tomba endormie aussitôt que sa tête toucha l’oreiller. Edward sourit en nettoyant et en rangeant les jouets. Il se glissa derrière Bella sous les couvertures et sourit dans l’obscurité en s’enroulant autour d’elle.

 

À suivre...

J’aurais voulu continuer, mais je m’en vais prendre une bouffe dans un bon petit resto italien. Sans rancune...

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	63. Chapitre 63

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 63

 

Bella tomba endormie aussitôt que sa tête toucha l’oreiller. Edward sourit en nettoyant et en rangeant les jouets. Il se glissa derrière Bella sous les couvertures et sourit dans l’obscurité en s’enroulant autour d’elle.

ooo

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à l’heure où tout le monde finissait de prendre le petit déjeuner. Les filles s’empilèrent toutes dans le SUV d’Edward pour aller passer la journée au spa, tandis que les gars empruntaient les voiturettes de golf pour se diriger vers le Country Club, où ils allaient se défouler pendant plusieurs heures sur le terrain de golf.

Bella s’efforça de ne pas trop remuer derrière le volant de la Volvo XC90, en route vers le spa, mais son postérieur était légèrement sensible, conséquence de la fessée matinale que son amoureux lui avait administrée tel que promis la veille. En guise de récompense pour son ‘bon comportement,’ il lui avait ensuite fait l’amour dans la douche. Alice vit l’expression de contentement de Bella et lui sourit en relevant les sourcils, ce qui la fit rougir et secouer la tête.

Elles se firent bichonner pendant toute la journée, dégustant un savoureux repas entre les différents soins corporels ; après leurs manucures et pédicures, elles se firent coiffer et se rendirent dans la grande salle double réservée par Esme pour s’habiller. 

Alice avait acheté des tenues de soirée pour tout le monde, et Bella dut revêtir une robe bustier bleu marine d’allure assez sage jusqu’à ce qu’elle bouge et qu’on voie la fente qui montait en haut de la cuisse sur un des côtés. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des sandales argentées qui donnaient l’impression que ceux-ci étaient recouverts d’argent liquide.

La robe d’Esme était noire, à manches longues, tout en étant échancrée dans le dos. Rosalie était exquise dans une robe en or qui lui allait comme un gant, et Alice avait choisi une tenue d’un violet profond agrémenté d’une bande diagonale argentée allant de l’épaule jusqu’à la hanche opposée. 

Les quatre femmes firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger, totalement inconscientes des regards admiratifs, envieux et concupiscents qui se posèrent aussitôt sur elles.

Les quatre hommes qui se tenaient au bar avaient eux aussi attiré les regards d’admiration et les soupirs quand ils avaient fait leur apparition dans la salle peu de temps auparavant, dans leurs smokings noirs et chemises blanches amidonnées. 

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps en entendant un murmure dans la grande pièce. L’expression sur chacun de leurs visages était assez éloquente pour que tous ceux qui les regardaient comprennent qu’ils étaient tous captivés par les femmes qui approchaient.

Carlisle sourit à sa femme et lui baisa la main. « Tu es à couper le souffle, » dit-il tranquillement, et les yeux d’Esme lui révélèrent qu’elle pensait la même chose à son sujet.

Edward écarquilla les yeux en voyant la fente dans la robe de Bella, puis son regard s’adoucit quand il la vit porter la main à son collier. Il mit son bras autour d’elle et chuchota, « Magnifique. »

Bella sourit et murmura en retour, « C’est ce que je pensais aussi. »

Emmett et Jasper s’empressèrent de réclamer leurs compagnes et les conduisirent à la table.

Le dîner fut très animé et Esme rayonnait. Elle tendit la main sous la table et saisit celle de Carlisle. Il la regarda et sourit. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir la femme qu’il chérissait resplendir de bonheur.

Au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à se lever et à quitter les lieux, Edward remarqua que d’autres convives se frayaient un chemin vers leur table. Il se raidit et éructa, « Ah putain de bordel ! Dites-moi que c’est une mauvaise blague... »

« Edward ! » Le réprimanda Esme avant de reconnaître les personnes qu’il regardait. « Putain ! » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella et Jasper la dévisagèrent tous, en état de choc, puis Alice se retourna pour voir qui elle fixait du regard. « Em... » Dit-elle sans pouvoir continuer.

« Bonsoir, la famille Cullen ! » Roucoula une voix amicale.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle à manger. 

Carlisle leva les yeux et regarda intensément Carmen Denali.

Carmen et son mari Eleazar se tenaient tous les deux à proximité de leur table. Eleazar semblait très mal à l’aise, en effet. « Bonsoir, Carlisle, je suis désolé, j’ai essayé de... » Dit-il calmement.

Carlisle sourit à son ami d’antan. « Je comprends, El, mais je vous prierais de nous laisser tranquilles. » 

Bella ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, ni aux expressions de fureur et de haine sur les visages de tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Emmett devait même s’accrocher à Rosalie alors qu’elle luttait contre son bras qui l’empêchait de quitter son siège.

Eleazar jeta des coups d’œil autour de la table. « Pardonnez-nous d’avoir ruiné votre soirée. Viens, Carmen ! » Il prit le bras de la femme plus âgée, et fut presque obligé de la tirer pour l’entraîner de l’autre côté de la pièce.

La salle à manger éclata en un bourdonnement de chuchotements.

Carlisle regarda sa femme et ses enfants. « Je vais régler l’addition ; je pense que cette soirée est terminée. Rosalie, est-ce que ça va, chérie ? »

Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête et Emmett la rapprocha de lui pour la réconforter.

Bella n’allait pas poser de questions, mais elle pouvait sentir que le couple qui venait de les déranger n’annonçait rien de bon pour les Cullen. 

Les quatre hommes se levèrent tous ensemble, suivis de près par leurs compagnes, et tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux tandis qu’ils quittaient le restaurant.

Il y avait deux photographes qui avaient entendu dire, en donnant des pots-de-vin aux employés du plateau de tournage, qu’Edward Cullen et Jasper Whitlock passaient le congé de la Thanksgiving sur le domaine viticole de la famille Cullen, et qui s’en donnèrent à cœur joie en les voyant sortir de l’établissement. La presse à potins allait se régaler avec des photos de la famille Cullen au grand complet, avec en prime Jasper Whitlock et Bella Swan. Les tabloïds feraient de très bonnes affaires grâce à ces clichés.

Ce fut une des rares occasions où les paparazzis goûtèrent également à la médecine d’Emmett Cullen, qui faillit pulvériser leurs appareils photo et les menaça de frapper quelqu’un s’ils ne foutaient pas immédiatement la paix à sa famille. Bon pour les affaires, peut-être, mais dangereux pour la santé, si bien que les deux hommes décidèrent de battre en retraite à la hâte. Le long weekend n’avait pas encore commencé, aussi pouvaient-ils se permettre d’attendre le bon moment.

Emmett était retourné à la maison après le golf pour aller chercher sa jeep, et il reconduisit Rosalie et ses parents au domaine, laissant les autres derrière.

Edward demeura silencieux pendant le trajet du retour, et Bella sentit son anxiété grandir.

Qui était ce couple, et pourquoi avait-il affecté si dramatiquement non seulement les Cullen, mais le restaurant tout entier ? On aurait dit que tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant... mais quoi exactement ?

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda dans le rétroviseur. L’expression sur le visage de Jasper en était une de colère et d’inquiétude. Il tenait Alice collée contre lui, et la fureur se voyait sur le visage de celle-ci.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Bella et nota que ses mains étaient serrées sur ses genoux ; ses ongles étaient encore en train de percer sa chair délicate.

Il étira sa main pour couvrir les siennes afin qu’elle lâche prise. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser doucement.

Bella suivit son geste des yeux, et il put voir l’angoisse au fond de ses iris malgré l’obscurité ambiante.

« Ça va aller, Isabella. Détends-toi. » Sa voix était délibérément calme, et il la vit sourire brièvement alors qu’elle essayait de chasser la tension.

Alice prit la parole tandis qu’ils s’engageaient dans l’allée. « Ah et puis merde ! On ne va pas laisser ces cons ruiner nos vacances encore une fois ! »

« Certainement pas, mais tu ne vas rien arranger si tu entres à l’intérieur chargée comme une bombe prête à exploser. Alors retiens-toi ! » S’emporta Edward en arrêtant brusquement le véhicule devant les doubles portes.

« Edward, on a tous le droit de... » Voulut-elle argumenter, mais Jasper la coupa.

« Edward a raison, Alice. S’il te plaît, calme-toi. Cette salope est trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu’elle a fait quelque chose de mal ! Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans tous tes états à cause d’elle ! » Il sortit et l’aida à s’extraire du véhicule, puis ils se dirigèrent à l’intérieur de la maison. 

Bella demeura assise dans un silence rigide. QUE SE PASSAIT-IL, BORDEL ?

Edward tambourinait des doigts sur le volant et elle pouvait sentir la colère émaner de lui par vagues. 

« Ce sont les parents de James et Tanya, » dit-il tranquillement, et il fallut un moment à Bella pour se rappeler qui ils étaient. Les noms lui semblaient familiers... Oh putain !

Elle se souvint de l’histoire que Rosalie lui avait racontée le jour où ils avaient fait une croisière en bateau en Italie.

« Oh ! Je n’avais pas réalisé qu’ils habitaient dans les environs, » dit-elle.

« Nous avons tous fréquenté les mêmes écoles. Après ce qui est arrivé, Eleazar a pris son épouse et sa fille complètement paumée, et ils sont partis retrouver leur famille en Alaska. Il a engagé un gestionnaire pour s’occuper de son vignoble, qui est presque voisin du nôtre. Apparemment ils sont de retour et personne ne le savait. » Son ton était froid et mordant.

« Tu as dit qu’il était parti avec sa femme et sa fille. Qu’est-il advenu de James ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward émit un grognement de dégoût. « C’est l’unique fois où Eleazar a tenu tête à sa mégère de bonne femme ! Il l’a jeté dehors et a coupé les ponts avec lui. Il l’a répudié. Je crois même qu’il a fait modifier son testament pour rendre la chose officielle. Allons, Bébé, tu dois être gelée. Je suis désolé de t’avoir gardée ici pendant si longtemps ! » Il frotta sa main sur son bras de haut en bas avant de sauter de la voiture et d’en faire rapidement le tour pour venir ouvrir sa portière.

Bella mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l’étreignit. Edward la regarda, intrigué de la voir soudainement le serrer si fort, mais elle releva les yeux vers lui et expliqua, « Tu me fais toujours me sentir mieux et plus calme quand tu me serres fort, alors je te retournais seulement la faveur ! » Elle sourit faiblement.

Edward glissa ses mains sur la courbe de ses fesses et la souleva contre lui en l’embrassant. « Chérie, tu me fais toujours me sentir mieux, mais en ce moment, comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas calme ! »

Bella sentit son érection appuyer sur son ventre et elle hoqueta en glissant au sol. « Allez, rentrons avant que tu ne ruines ma robe ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Bella vit que la famille s’était installée dans le salon. Rosalie était sur les genoux d’Emmett, sirotant un verre d’eau. Esme se tenait devant les portes, fouillant l’obscurité du regard. Carlisle était debout derrière elle et l’entourait de ses bras.

Alice était assise dans un fauteuil, mordant ses cuticules, et Jasper était le seul qui paraissait détendu. Il se tenait derrière son fauteuil et lui caressait les épaules.

Edward alla aux devants de sa mère et Bella regarda Esme enrouler ses bras autour de son fils. 

Elle s’éloigna et se rendit à la cuisine où elle prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Elle ajouta du lait et du sucre sur le plateau et le transporta lentement au salon. 

Jasper se précipita pour l’aider et lui prit le plateau des mains pour le déposer sur la table basse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. 

Esme essuya ses yeux et sourit à Bella. « Merci, trésor, » dit-elle, et Bella se contenta de hausser les épaules. « C’est ce qu’on fait pour la famille, pas vrai ? Emmett m’a dit que c’est une vieille panacée familiale qui guérit tous les maux, » dit-elle en rougissant.

Edward sentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine, et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. La voilà ma Bella ! Songea-t-il. 

Personne n’avait le cœur à la conversation, si bien que Carlisle et Emmett restèrent en bas pour verrouiller toutes les portes tandis que tout le monde allait se coucher.

Le jour suivant, c’était la Thanksgiving, et Bella savait, à la manière excitée dont l’entourage avait parlé des plans, que ça allait être une journée très occupée à tout préparer et cuisiner.

Cette nuit-là, Edward fit l’amour à Bella avec une tendresse toute nouvelle, il la vénéra avec une exquise lenteur et une intensité qui la fit crier doucement quand ils atteignirent l’orgasme ensemble.

ooo

Bella avait réglé l’alarme de son téléphone pour 5h30, mais elle se réveilla environ quinze minutes plus tôt. Elle avait un plan pour montrer à sa nouvelle ‘famille’ combien elle l’aimait et l’appréciait.

Elle s’assura en vitesse que l’alarme était désactivée en se dégageant de la chaleur des bras d’Edward. 

Il gémit un peu dans son sommeil, mais tourna son visage dans son oreiller et roula sur le côté.

Bella prit sa douche et enfila un jeans, un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues, et un épais tricot. Elle se fit une queue de cheval et mit ses chaussettes, puis elle se glissa dans une vieille paire de bottes de cow-boy dont elle ne voulait pas se défaire. Elles étaient éraflées et usées, mais Bella les aimait.

Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir donné un baiser à Edward sur l’épaule.

Elle descendit l’escalier dans l’obscurité, prudemment, parce que la dernière chose qu’elle voulait c’était de réveiller la maisonnée en s’écrasant en bas des marches.

Elle ferma la porte de la cuisine et alluma les lumières. Elle aimait cette grande pièce à l’aspect vieillot tout en étant pourvue d’équipement ultra-moderne.

Elle avait parlé du menu du dîner avec Esme, et celle-ci lui avait dit dans les grandes lignes ce qu’elle comptait servir.

Elle mit le percolateur en marche et, consciente du fait qu’Edward ne serait pas content si elle ne mangeait pas, elle se prit un muffin au son et aux raisins en préparant la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Elle vit que les citrouilles avaient déjà été pelées et coupées en morceaux, et après s’être familiarisée avec l’endroit où elle pouvait trouver tous les ingrédients, elle commença à s’affairer, plaçant les patates douces et les morceaux de citrouille sur la cuisinière, et épluchant ce qui lui sembla être une montagne de pommes de terre à rôtir plus tard avec les carottes.

Elle prépara les abaisses pour les tartes à la citrouille, aux patates douces et aux pommes, et ensuite elle fit la farce pour accompagner l’énorme dinde. Puis elle écossa environ un kilo et demi de petits pois.

Une fois que Bella eut fini et qu’il ne resta plus qu’à mettre la dinde et les tartes au four et rôtir et cuir le reste des légumes, elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et fut étonnée de constater qu’il était presque 7h30.

Elle nettoya son aire de travail pendant que des arômes délicieux de pommes cuites et de biscuits embaumaient la cuisine.

Elle frit du bacon et prépara du pain perdu pour toute la famille qu’elle pouvait entendre commencer à se réveiller.

Emmett fut le premier à faire son apparition dans la cuisine, et l’expression de délectation sur son visage lorsqu’il vit le petit déjeuner que Bella avait préparé suffit à la faire rire.

« Petite B ! Je pourrais bien t’épouser moi-même si mon idiot de frère ne le fait pas ! As-tu dormi un peu, au moins ? » Il n’attendit pas sa réponse, impatient de prendre l’assiette que Bella était en train de lui servir.

Esme et Carlisle furent les suivants à pénétrer dans la cuisine. Bella souriait et ses joues étaient roses à cause de tout le travail qu’elle avait accompli. Elle regarda Esme dans l’expectative ; elle espérait que celle-ci soit contente du cadeau qu’elle avait offert à sa famille.

Esme jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, puis elle fondit en larmes.

Bella voulait mourir sur place ! Qu’avait-elle fait ? Elle essayait seulement de dire ‘merci,’ sachant combien cette fête était importante pour Esme, mais apparemment elle avait complètement raté son coup ! 

MERDE !

Bella demeura plantée là, fixant Esme et Carlisle avec des yeux horrifiés alors que la mère d’Edward couvrait son visage et continuait de pleurer. Elle sentit son corps tout entier rougir de honte et d’embarras. Elle voulait courir se cacher, se sauver pour avoir bouleversé les seules personnes qui avaient vraiment fait preuve de bonté et d’amour envers elle.

Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

Bella laissa tomber le torchon sur le plancher et bafouilla des excuses. « Car... E-E-Esme... je... ne-ne savais pas... Je-je-je voulais seulement... dé-dé-désolée ! » Fut tout ce qu’elle réussit à articuler avant de faire demi-tour et de s’enfuir en courant.

Elle passa devant Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, tous éberlués, et sortit de la maison comme s’il y avait le feu.

ooo

Bella longea le côté de la grande demeure et emprunta le chemin qu’elle avait suivi avec Esme le jour de son arrivée. Elle repéra la maison dans les arbres, et sans réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle commença à escalader l’échelle robuste qui y donnait accès. 

IDIOTE ! IDIOTE ! IDIOTE ! Putain, à quoi ai-je pensé ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé si je pouvais utiliser sa cuisine. Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je cuisine quand tout est déjà planifié ? Pourquoi ai-je l’impression de ne faire que des conneries ?

Bella pouvait à peine voir l’extrémité de l’échelle une fois qu’elle fut grimpée jusqu’en haut pour ramper dans la maisonnette. Elle était en bois naturel, mais celui-ci avait été verni avec une couche de protection plus claire. Bella soupira de soulagement en constatant que la porte s’ouvrait facilement, et elle s’introduisit à l’intérieur. 

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, glissa au sol, et resta appuyée contre celle-ci ; elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et commença à pleurer. Après un moment, ses larmes se tarirent et elle resta allongée sur le sol, hoquetant. Bella savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait quitter ce petit refuge pour retourner à la maison. Elle se demanda ce qu’elle devait faire.

Peut-être qu’Esme ne veut même plus de moi dans sa demeure. Peut-être que je peux demander à Edward de me ramener à la maison à cause de toute la nourriture que j’ai gâchée. Peut-être que...

On frappa doucement à la porte. Bella se figea. Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau, et cette fois-ci il était accompagné de la voix tranquille de Carlisle qui lui dit à travers la porte, « Bella ? Puis-je entrer, s’il te plaît ? Je veux juste te parler une minute. »

Bella se redressa et remarqua pour la première fois qu’elle saignait, ou qu’elle avait saigné. Sa main était ensanglantée et elle avait taché son pull et son jeans.

Elle chiffonna son nez en se levant et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Le visage de Carlisle était serein, mais il devint soucieux quand il vit le sang sur les vêtements de Bella. 

« Bella ! Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je viens juste de noter que j’avais saigné. » Elle leva sa main en l’air. « Je me suis sans doute coupée quelque part, » dit-elle doucement avant de mordre sa lèvre.

Les yeux de Carlisle la scrutèrent rapidement et il tendit le bras pour prendre gentiment sa main. Il l’inclina vers le haut et pressa sur sa paume, provoquant un sifflement de douleur chez Bella.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit pour la rassurer. « Tu as une vilaine coupure ici. Viendrais-tu dans mon cabinet pour nettoyer ta plaie ? Edward risque d’avoir une crise cardiaque s’il te voit comme ça. »

Bella continuait de mordre sa lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle hocha vivement la tête, et Carlisle ouvrit la porte et l’incita à sortir.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Je-je suis tellement désolée, Carlisle. Je n’ai ja-ja-jamais voulu f-f-f-faire de p-p-peine à Esme. J-j-j’essayais de faire quelque ch-ch-chose p-p-pour dire m-m-merci pour tout. P-p-pour rendre cette j-j-journée s-s-spéciale. » Elle sentit les larmes dans ses yeux et passa rapidement une main dessus, mais grimaça en réalisant qu’elle s’était servi de sa main qui avait une coupure.

Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule. « Descendons et allons nettoyer ta blessure. Ensuite nous pourrons éclaircir ce colossal malentendu ! »

Il descendit l’échelle le premier et garda une main non loin de Bella pour l’aider. 

De retour sur la terre ferme, Carlisle entraîna Bella sur le côté de la maison où elle remarqua une autre porte en haut d’une volée de marches. En la conduisant en haut de l’escalier, il lui expliqua pourquoi il y avait une entrée secondaire pour accéder à son cabinet. Carlisle avait toujours trouvé ça pratique pour les employés du vignoble si d’aventure ils se blessaient dans les champs de vignes. En arrivant sur le palier, il ouvrit la porte et invita Bella à l’intérieur ; elle fut étonnée de trouver la pièce si bien équipée.

Carlisle l’enjoignit à s’asseoir sur la table d’examen.

Bella s’installa maladroitement et regarda Carlisle se laver les mains en vitesse et préparer un plateau avec des pinces et un assortiment de tampons. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur la table. Il la nettoya en silence, et Bella sentit la tension quitter son corps tandis qu’elle absorbait une partie du calme que Carlisle semblait exsuder.

Une fois sa main lavée, Bella put voir une entaille sur la partie charnue de son pouce. Elle gémit et tourna la tête.

Carlisle gloussa. « Est-ce que la vue des blessures te répugne ? »

Bella le regarda et vit qu’il l’observait avec amusement et sympathie. Elle grimaça et haussa les épaules. « Un peu, mais je devrais être habituée maintenant, maladroite comme je suis, » répondit-elle, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Carlisle examina sa coupure. « Hmm, ça n’a pas besoin de points de suture, mais je dois la désinfecter comme il faut, et ensuite je vais te faire un pansement. Ça pourrait aussi devenir plus douloureux plus tard, alors je vais te donner deux cachets d’antalgiques, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« As-tu eu un rappel contre le tétanos récemment ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle opina encore une fois.

« Bon, voilà qui est rassurant. Écoute, Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je pense que ton organisme est légèrement surmené, peut-être même déshydraté, et que tu souffres de carence nutritive. J’aimerais pouvoir le vérifier, et si c’est le cas, je te prescrirai des suppléments vitaminiques, des comprimés de fer, et peut-être aussi un tonique. Serais-tu d’accord ? »

Bella le dévisagea et réfléchit à ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Instinctivement elle aurait voulu balayer les inquiétudes de Carlisle du revers de la main, mais elle savait qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui ; il s’était toujours montré bon envers elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi il se montrait si gentil avec elle maintenant, après ce qui était arrivé.

« Bella ? » Insista-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et lécha ses lèvres. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? J’ai fait pleurer Esme et j’ai ruiné votre Thanksgiving sans l’aide de personne... » Murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle s’éloigna d’elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Esme pleurait parce que c’est la chose la plus gentille qu’on ait fait pour elle de mémoire récente ! Nous t’aimons, elle t’aime, Bella ! Elle est bouleversée de t’avoir fait réagir de la sorte ! »

Il utilisa des bandelettes de Steri-strip pour refermer sa coupure, puis il lui fit un pansement. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il lui sourit.

« Voilà, c’est fait. Me laisseras-tu t’examiner rapidement ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, merci. Ensuite peut-être qu’Edward arrêtera de s’inquiéter à mon sujet et d’essayer de me gaver comme une oie ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Carlisle sourit. « Est-ce que tu prends un quelconque médicament ? »

Elle rougit. « Je reçois une injection contraceptive tous les trois mois. Ça fait déjà quelques années que je me fais donner ces piqûres. Non pas que ça m’ait été utile avant de rencontrer Edward... »

Surveille ce qui sort de ta bouche ! Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation avec le père d’Edward ?

Bella chercha une échappatoire pour se tirer du bourbier dans lequel elle était en train de s’enfoncer. « Désolée ! C’est trop d’information, je m’en excuse ! »

Carlisle émit un petit rire. « Ah, voyons, Bella, avec Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper, ça fait au moins dix ans que nous avons dépassé ce stade ! Nous avons très peu de secrets dans cette famille, même si nous aimons prétendre le contraire. »

Bella rit à son tour. 

Il lui indiqua la balance et elle enleva ses bottes avant de monter dessus. Carlisle la regarda en relevant un sourcil. « Hmmm. Combien mesures-tu, Bella ? 1m62 ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Je mesure 1m67 et je pèse 47 kilos, ce qui n’est pas si terrible. Il y en a même qui diraient que j’ai un poids idéal, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Carlisle se contenta de secouer la tête. « J’aimerais te voir prendre de 3 à 5 kilos. Tu es trop mince, trésor. Maintenant terminons cet examen avant qu’Edward ne fasse un trou dans mon tapis ! » Il monta le ton en finissant sa phrase, et Bella entendit des grognements derrière la porte close, de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Elle plissa le front et sourit en voyant l’expression amusée de Carlisle.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est là depuis que je l’ai convaincu de nous attendre dans mon bureau. Il voulait partir à ta recherche, mais je lui ai dit qu’il devait d’abord se calmer. En entendant Emmett et Alice crier, il a bondi dans les escaliers pour voir la cause de toute cette agitation. Ça a été assez dramatique pendant quelques minutes ; même Jasper s’en est mêlé. »

Bella était rouge comme une tomate. « Oh merde ! Désolée, mais bon Dieu de merde ! Cette famille est comme un soap-opera qui ne finit jamais ! » S’exclama-t-elle, et Carlisle éclata de rire.

« Tu viens seulement de t’en apercevoir ? »

Elle gloussa tandis que Carlisle terminait son examen en regardant dans ses yeux et ses oreilles avant de vérifier sa respiration et son pouls.

Il insista pour lui donner une injection de vitamine B12, et en plus il lui donna des comprimés de multivitamines et de fer à prendre durant trois mois. 

Il lui suggéra quelques collations santé et un plan pour incorporer plus de calories à son alimentation en général, et Bella le supplia de ne pas en parler à Edward, mais il lui sourit et lui dit qu’il était à peu près impossible que sa diète spéciale passe inaperçue aux yeux de son fils.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Carlisle lui assura une fois de plus que personne n’était fâché contre elle, et il passa un bras autour d’elle en l’entraînant dans son bureau.

Edward faisait les cent pas et il se retourna quand la porte s’ouvrit. Il jura en voyant les vêtements de Bella tachés de sang et sa main bandée.

« Bella ! Putain, que s’est-il passé ? » Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et l’attira à lui.

« Edward... Surveille ton langage, mon fils ! » L’admonesta Carlisle en secouant la tête.

« Désolé ! Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux voyageant de l’un à l’autre.

Carlisle désigna les fauteuils devant son secrétaire et alla s’installer derrière.

Edward fit asseoir Bella sur ses genoux et l’entoura de ses bras. Carlisle roula des yeux. « Arrête de t’agiter comme ça, Edward. Bella va bien. Elle doit avoir entaillé sa main sur un clou ou quelque chose, mais ce n’est pas grave et elle n’a pas eu besoin de points de suture. Ce dont je voudrais m’entretenir avec toi est plus important, et il s’agit de sa santé. Bella m’a donné la permission, après un peu de persuasion, d’en discuter avec toi. Elle est trop maigre, et je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour vérifier, mais comme je te l’ai dit l’autre jour, je suspecte qu’elle soit également anémique. »

Edward resserra son emprise sur Bella et elle entendit un grondement dans sa poitrine. Elle le regarda, étonnée ; il grognait comme un animal !

Elle voulait rire mais elle changea rapidement d’idée lorsqu’elle vit l’éclat orageux dans les yeux d’Edward. Sa mâchoire était serrée et Bella pouvait voir une rougeur de colère en travers de ses joues. Elle s’empressa de détourner le regard et de reporter son attention sur Carlisle.

« Nous avons parlé des habitudes alimentaires de Bella, et d’après ce qu’elle m’a dit, tu t’es assuré qu’elle mange au moins quatre repas par jour, ainsi que des fruits, des jus, du lait et de l’eau ? » La voix de Carlisle était calme et paisible, et Bella sentit Edward se détendre derrière elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, c’est à peu près ça. Y a-t-il autre chose qu’elle devrait faire ? »

Bella continua de regarder devant elle même si elle pouvait sentir les yeux d’Edward brûler le côté de son visage. Pas question qu’elle le regarde à nouveau !

Carlisle regarda Bella et lui sourit avec compassion, comme s’il savait qu’Edward se retenait d’exploser.

« Je veux que tu augmentes ton apport quotidien en nourriture. » Il leva une main pour l’empêcher de protester.

« Maintenant je sais que tu as l’impression que tu passes déjà ton temps à manger, mais sérieusement, Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que tu fais de l’exercice six jours sur sept. Tu t’entraînes environ une heure par jour ? » Bella acquiesça. « Eh bien, tu m’as déjà dit que tu ne comptais pas abandonner cette routine, mais j’aimerais que tu prennes deux jours de repos dans ta semaine plutôt qu’un seul. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Elle était sur le point d’argumenter lorsqu’elle sentit qu’on la pinçait à la hanche. Elle sursauta légèrement et mordit sa lèvre tandis qu’Edward prenait la parole. « Oui, elle se conformera à ta requête. Nous allons aussi nous assurer que son entraînement ne soit pas trop rigoureux, n’est-ce pas, Isabella ? » Ah foutrement génial ! La Voix était de retour ! Bella sentit une rougeur l’envahir et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu vas devoir compenser pour les calories que tu brûles. Je vais élaborer un plan de menu, qui sera assez libéral, mais qui t’indiquera combien tu dois manger dans une journée. Prends les vitamines que je t’ai prescrites, et je veux que tu ailles voir une de mes amies quand tu rentreras chez toi. Elle est médecin et elle se spécialise en santé et bien-être total des femmes. Elle va t’aider à te remettre d’aplomb en un rien de temps. »

Il se leva et leur sourit.

« Bon, eh bien je vais aller voir si le chaos s’est un peu calmé dans la maison... Edward, vas-y mollo avec elle, d’accord ? Et Bella ? Plus de travail pour toi aujourd’hui, jeune dame. Edward a reçu la consigne stricte de faire en sorte que tu manges, te détendes, et que tu t’amuses! » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et sortit de son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Edward fit asseoir Bella à ses côtés, et ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes. Elle pouvait voir qu’il était encore contrarié, mais elle voyait aussi les profondes lignes d’inquiétude sur son front, et avant qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, elle tendit sa main qui n’était pas blessée pour le rendre lisse. Edward ferma les yeux et sentit sa colère et son irritation envers Bella fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle était ici, en sécurité, et c’est tout ce qui importait.

Il leva le bras et couvrit sa main qui à présent caressait doucement sa mâchoire. Il regarda au fond de ses yeux et Bella vit les siens s’adoucir au moment de parler. « Chérie, que s’est-il passé ce matin, bordel de merde ? Je me suis réveillé et tu n’étais pas là. En sortant de la douche, j’ai entendu mon frère crier après ma mère. Je me suis précipité en bas des escaliers pour le gifler, seulement pour me retrouver devant une Esme en larmes, avec Alice et Rosalie qui lui criaient après elles aussi ! Et comme si ce n’était pas assez, je me suis retourné et j’ai vu Jasper engueuler Emmett, qui à son tour s’est mis à gueuler comme un putois parce qu’avec tout ça il n’avait pas encore pu manger ! C’était un putain de cirque ! » Il arrêta sa tirade et mit ses bras autour d’elle, faisant attention de ne pas frôler sa main blessée, puis il l’embrassa avec douceur.

« Edward, je suis si embarrassée ! J’ai vraiment foiré ce matin ! Je voulais faire quelque chose pour ta famille, alors j’ai pensé commencer à préparer le repas à l’avance, pour que ta mère ne soit pas enchaînée à son fourneau toute la journée. Une fois que j’ai eu terminé le plus gros de la tâche, j’ai décidé de faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, en attendant votre réveil. Ta mère et ton père sont entrés dans la cuisine et ont vu ce que j’étais en train de faire, et ta mère s’est mise à pleurer. J’ai pensé... qu’elle ne voulait pas que j’utilise sa cuisine pour faire quoi que ce soit. J’ai cru que j’avais fait quelque chose de mal, que je l’avais contrariée, alors je me suis enfuie. Je... je suis allée me cacher dans la maison dans les arbres, et ton père m’a trouvée. Je me suis coupé la main... » Bella était écarlate à présent. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis navrée... » Conclut-elle maladroitement.

Edward posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda attentivement. « Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu es navrée. Tu es navrée parce que tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment formidable pour ma mère, quelque chose qui, en passant, montre que le reste d’entre nous n’est qu’une bande de crétins paresseux ? Ou bien parce que nous, les Cullen, avons tendance à réagir de manière excessive ? Bella, tu n’as pas du tout à être navrée pour ça. Mais... » Ah putain ! Ça va me tomber dessus, je le sens, songea Bella en voyant son expression se durcir.

« ... Tu vas commencer à prendre soin de toi. Je ne plaisante pas, Isabella ! Tu ne vas pas argumenter avec moi à ce sujet. Si tu le fais, il y aura de terribles conséquences, et je suis foutrement sérieux. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Il lui lança un regard sévère ; Bella soupira et hocha la tête. Edward releva un sourcil.

Elle vit l’amour et le souci couver sous son expression austère, et elle sut qu’il ne cherchait pas uniquement à exercer sa volonté sur elle.

« Oui, Maître, je comprends, » dit-elle tranquillement. Il soupira et l’embrassa à nouveau. « Maintenant allons te nettoyer, on dirait que tu as été impliquée dans une rixe de bar ! » 

Bella rit de bon cœur alors qu’Edward l’entraînait dans le corridor vers l’escalier. Elle pouvait entendre les rires en provenance de la cuisine, mais Edward n’arrêta pas.

Ils se rendirent à leur chambre, et Edward la conduisit directement à la salle de bain. Il la fit asseoir sur le côté de la baignoire. 

Il remplit le bassin d’eau chaude et mouilla un gant de toilette. Il lava le visage de Bella, sa main en bon état et son bras.

Une fois qu’elle fut propre, il lui retira ses vêtements avec précaution et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter sur le lit, ignorant ses cris de protestation.

Il sortit une nouvelle paire de jeans, un tee-shirt à manches longues, et un autre pull. Il la rhabilla avec autant de soin qu’il en avait pris pour la dévêtir, prenant son temps et la traitant comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Bella renonça à essayer de le stopper et le laissa faire selon son bon vouloir. Elle pouvait voir qu’il avait besoin de faire ceci, pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien.

Quand elle fut habillée, Edward enleva l’élastique de ses cheveux et les brossa jusqu’à ce qu’ils brillent dans son dos. Il s’assit sur ses talons devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Fillette. J’étais inquiet à ton sujet, » dit-il tranquillement, et Bella tendit la main et balaya les cheveux de son front. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, savourant la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Bella sourit en baissant les yeux sur lui. Elle se pencha et embrassa sa tête. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé de l’inquiétude, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward soupira. « Je devrais être habitué au chaos qui semble se produire à chaque fois que nous rentrons à la maison. La dernière fois, Rosalie et Emmett avaient eu une querelle épouvantable et elle avait jeté ses fringues par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il avait passé des jours à ramasser sa merde ! »

Bella pouffa de rire, comme Edward l’avait espéré.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et Esme passa la tête dans l’embrasure. « Est-ce que je peux te parler, Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête et Edward se releva. « Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, mais je ne veux plus voir de larmes ! » Dit-il aux deux femmes qu’il aimait et chérissait plus que tout au monde. En passant à côté de sa mère, il stoppa et l’embrassa sur la joue, puis il sortit.

Esme regarda Bella et sourit. « Je suis désolée si je t’ai laissé croire que j’étais moins qu’extatique ce matin. Personne n’a jamais fait quelque chose de semblable pour moi. Si je veux être honnête avec toi, je n’avais vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce matin. C’est pourquoi Carlisle et moi sommes descendus si tard. Quand j’ai vu ce que tu avais fait, ça ma rendue complètement folle de joie ! J’ai réagi de la pire manière possible, Bella, et pour ça je suis vraiment mortifiée, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis mortifiée d’avoir tellement mal réagi, Esme. Si je n’étais pas une telle nigaude, je serais restée et nous n’aurions pas eu ce drame ! » S’empressa de la rassurer Bella.

Esme rit à gorge déployée. « Bella, Trésor, tu apprendras, avec le temps, qu’il y a toujours des drames dans cette famille. C’est ce qui nous fait prospérer ! Bon, on m’a dit que tu n’es pas autorisée à faire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du travail pour le reste de la journée. Même si c’est le cas, nous avons besoin de toi en bas pour nous dire comment terminer ton merveilleux repas. La dinde est dans le four et les tartes sont en attente d’être enfournées aussi. Tu dois cependant me montrer comment apprêter le chou vert, et tu es devenue la nouvelle idole de Jasper, qui lui aussi songe sérieusement à t’épouser... Alors, est-ce que tout est réglé entre nous? » 

Bella se leva et fit un câlin à Esme. « Bien sûr que si ! Allons-y ! »

 

À suivre...

Oui, j’aurais sans doute posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je suis allée voir Step Up Revolution hier soir, un film super cool pour les amateurs de danse dont je suis...

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	64. Chapitre 64

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 64

 

Esme regarda Bella et sourit. « Je suis désolée si je t’ai laissé croire que j’étais moins qu’extatique ce matin. Personne n’a jamais fait quelque chose de semblable pour moi. Si je veux être honnête avec toi, je n’avais vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce matin. C’est pourquoi Carlisle et moi sommes descendus si tard. Quand j’ai vu ce que tu avais fait, ça ma rendue complètement folle de joie ! J’ai réagi de la pire manière possible, Bella, et pour ça je suis vraiment mortifiée, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis mortifiée d’avoir tellement mal réagi, Esme. Si je n’étais pas une telle nigaude, je serais restée et nous n’aurions pas eu ce drame ! » S’empressa de la rassurer Bella.

Esme rit à gorge déployée. « Bella, Trésor, tu apprendras, avec le temps, qu’il y a toujours des drames dans cette famille. C’est ce qui nous fait prospérer ! Bon, on m’a dit que tu n’es pas autorisée à faire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du travail pour le reste de la journée. Même si c’est le cas, nous avons besoin de toi en bas pour nous dire comment terminer ton merveilleux repas. La dinde est dans le four et les tartes sont en attente d’être enfournées aussi. Tu dois cependant me montrer comment apprêter le chou vert, et tu es devenue la nouvelle idole de Jasper, qui lui aussi songe sérieusement à t’épouser... Alors, est-ce que tout est réglé entre nous? » 

Bella se leva et fit un câlin à Esme. « Bien sûr que si ! Allons-y ! »

ooo

Quatre heures plus tard, Bella recula sur sa chaise pour regarder la famille rassemblée autour de la table. Chacun y était allé de son petit mot pour la complimenter sur le meilleur, eh bien disons, second meilleur repas de Thanksgiving après celui d’Esme. Même Emmett, la panse bien remplie, proclama qu’il ne pouvait pas avaler une bouchée de plus. Il demanda aussi, quelques secondes plus tard, à quel moment le dessert serait servi. 

Tout le monde gémit.

Bella s’excusa pour sortir de table, et Edward l’entendit parler dans son cellulaire. Esme demanda à son fils à qui elle parlait, et il haussa les épaules. « Probablement à son père. Ils ne sont pas proches, mais elle s’inquiète parce qu’il est tout seul, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella ne parla pas longtemps au téléphone car Charlie travaillait ; il y avait eu un accident grave juste en dehors de Forks et il avait été appelé sur les lieux. Il était content d’avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, cependant. Bella sourit en l’entendant essayer de dissimuler sa joie derrière son apparence de policier dur et sévère. Mais être avec les Cullen l’avait rendue encore plus déterminée à essayer de sauver sa relation avec Charlie. Il la questionna au sujet de ses projets pour la période des fêtes, et elle lui dit qu’elle avait réservé son billet d’avion sur Internet et qu’ils passeraient Noël ensemble. Elle lui souhaita une joyeuse Thanksgiving et lui rappela de se nourrir convenablement.

Bella sourit à Edward en se rassoyant.

Alors qu’ils prenaient leur café en mangeant de la tarte aux pommes arrosée de crème fraîche, Esme demanda à quel moment ses enfants comptaient arriver pour les vacances de Noël. 

Emmett et Rosalie répondirent qu’ils monteraient le 23 décembre au matin et demandèrent s’il y avait des personnes qui voulaient faire la route avec eux.

Edward sourit en jetant un coup d’œil à son frère. « Penses-tu honnêtement qu’il y aura de la place pour quelqu’un d’autre dans ton véhicule, Em ? Combien de sacs Rosalie a-t-elle apportés avec elle cette fois-ci ? » 

Rosalie envoya un morceau de pain mollet dans sa direction en roulant des yeux, et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Edward tenait la main de Bella dans la sienne, et il la sentit se raidir. Il savait qu’il avait déjà assez procrastiné, aussi prit-il une grande inspiration, pleinement conscient qu’il allait peut-être déchaîner les foudres de l’enfer sur lui en faisant ceci devant sa famille...

« Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr, Maman. » Il se tourna vers Bella. « Est-ce que tu sais déjà quel jour tu vas tomber en vacances, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il l’air de ne pas y toucher.

Bella gémit intérieurement et fronça les sourcils. Edward savait très bien qu’elle retournait à Forks pour Noël ! Pourquoi merde veut-il aborder le sujet maintenant ? Connard !

Elle devint écarlate lorsqu’elle réalisa que toute la tablée s’était tue, attendant sa réponse. Elle se tourna vers Edward et le regarda avec des yeux dangereusement rétrécis pour lui répondre tranquillement, « Edward, tu te rappelles que nous en avons parlé ? Je vais aller voir mon père le 24. Je serai de retour le 26. J’ai déjà réservé mes vols. Je pourrai toujours conduire dès que j’aurai atterri... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit le regard noir qu’Edward lui adressait. 

« Pas question que tu... » Commença-t-il, mais Bella posa une main sur son bras et se pencha encore davantage pour murmurer, « Je t’en prie, Edward, ne fais pas ça ici, s’il te plaît. Pas maintenant. »

Edward soupira et recula pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Désolé, mon amour, » dit-il doucement, puis il se tourna vers sa mère. « Nous allons t’en reparler, Maman, » dit-il, essayant d’ignorer l’expression de déception qui traversa le visage d’Esme.

Bella pressa sa main en signe de remerciement et il soupira encore. Il n’allait pas abandonner !

Bella ne lâcha pas sa main, mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse ; elle était plus qu’un peu irritée qu’il ait essayé de la prendre au dépourvu de la sorte. On va reparler de ça, tu peux en être sûr ! Fais bien attention, Sparky... Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion autour d’elle.

Jasper s’éclaircit la gorge et dit calmement, « Mes parents veulent qu’Alice et moi allions les visiter pour le Nouvel An, alors nous devrons prendre un vol le 30. Mais Clochette, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de m’accompagner à la maison en tant que ma fiancée ? »

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis Alice poussa un cri. « QUOI ? OH MON DIEU ! JASPER ! » Elle bondit de sa chaise et s’écrasa dans les bras de Jasper, l’embrassant partout sur le visage.

Il rit et l’immobilisa. « Est-ce un ‘oui,’ Mlle Cullen ? Voulez-vous m’épouser ? »

« Oui ! OUI ! Évidemment ! » Hurla-t-elle en l’embrassant encore.

Jasper était tout sourire lorsqu’il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche de chemise.

Il l’ouvrit, et Alice soupira de contentement. « Jasper... elle est sublime. »

C’était une magnifique bague de fiançailles en platine, ornée d’un diamant jaune. Il la glissa dans son doigt et baisa sa main. 

Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter le couple. Carlisle se dirigea vers le buffet et s’empara de la bouteille de champagne qui trônait dans un seau à glace.

« Est-ce que tu savais, Papa ? » Demanda Alice avec surprise.

« Bien sûr, trésor. Penses-tu honnêtement que Jasper te ferait la grande demande sans d’abord avoir obtenu l’approbation de tes parents ? » Répondit Carlisle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Le reste de la soirée fut consacré aux projets de mariage. Jasper ne voulait pas de longues fiançailles, si bien qu’Alice et lui décidèrent de se marier en avril, c’est-à-dire dans moins de six mois. Cela concordait aussi avec une pause dans l’horaire de travail de Jasper.

Alice prit Bella en aparté juste avant que chacun se retire pour la nuit. « Tsunami, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais je t’aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et j’aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d’honneur. S’il te plaît, dis oui ! »

Bella attira Alice dans une étreinte et embrassa le dessus de son crâne. « J’en serais honorée, sauf que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je pourrais t’être utile... Tu sais que je ne suis pas folle dingue de shopping ! »

Alice rit et se dégagea juste au moment où Rosalie passait par là pour monter en haut. Rosalie mit un bras autour de la taille de ses deux amies. « As-tu accepté toi aussi d’être entraînée dans ce bazar, petite B ? » S’enquit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Bella hocha la tête alors qu’Alice répétait à Rosalie ce qu’elle avait dit au sujet du shopping. Rosalie éclata de rire. « Allons, Bella ! Tu commences à bien connaître Alice, non ? Elle ne t’a jamais montré le livre de sa vie rêvée ? » Bella secoua la tête, totalement confuse.

Alice pouffa de rire et expliqua, « Eh bien, depuis que j’ai décidé que Jasper et moi allions être ensemble, j’ai commencé à ramasser les meubles que je voulais dans notre maison, j’ai noté les emplacements des maisons à proximité des écoles et de notre famille, ce que je voulais pour notre mariage, pour nos enfants... des trucs comme ça, quoi ! »

Bella observa son amie avec un mélange de fascination et d’horreur. « Alice, je t’ai sous-estimée. Tu es véritablement une créature terrifiante ! » Dit-elle.

Alice sourit béatement en voyant Jasper la regarder et lui sourire. « Je sais, c’est génial, hein ? »

Bella et Rosalie secouèrent la tête et rirent de plus belle. « Alors, Tornade, vas-tu me montrer ce fameux livre ? »

Alice poussa un petit cri et battit des mains. « Maman, viens avec nous, nous allons montrer le livre à Bella, et il faut que je vérifie les mesures de tout le monde. » 

Carlisle offrit aux gars de se joindre à lui pour prendre un digestif. 

Emmett et Jasper s’installèrent sur un des énormes sofas, et Carlisle leur tendit une larme de bourbon avant de s’asseoir sur l’autre canapé avec Edward.

Jasper regarda solennellement Edward et Emmett. « Bon, les gars, comme je vous considère comme des frères, et comme vous êtes plus proches de moi que mes propres frères et sœurs, je me demandais si vous accepteriez d’être mes garçons d’honneur ? »

La requête de Jasper fit sourire Carlisle.

Edward sourit à son ami. « Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, et tu le sais bien, » répondit-il en levant son verre.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Je suppose que quelqu’un se doit de veiller à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de conneries ! » Il leva son verre et ils rirent tous ensemble.

Carlisle sourit et ce fut son tour de lever son verre. « Bon, je sais que ce n’est que le début des festivités, si Emmett se charge de toute l’affaire, le premier de plusieurs toasts à venir d’ici au mariage, mais je tiens à dire qu’Esme et moi, nous t’aimons comme si tu étais l’un de nos enfants, Jazz. Dieu sait que tu es l’une des rares personnes en ce bas monde capable de garder Alice sous contrôle mais, si tu lui fais mal, ils ne retrouveront jamais le corps... »

Tout le monde s’esclaffa, mais Jasper acquiesça à l’intention de son futur beau-père, et Carlisle eut la certitude que sa fille chérie continuerait d’être traitée comme une reine.

ooo

Les filles avaient terminé de parcourir le ‘livre d’Alice’ ; elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dispersèrent vers leurs lits.

Bella s’empressa de monter l’escalier. Elle voulait surprendre Edward avec une tenue sexy qu’elle avait achetée dans une boutique de lingerie.

Elle se changea rapidement et plaça tous les jouets qu’elle avait apportés bien en évidence sur la commode. 

En enlevant sa petite culotte, elle remarqua que celle-ci était trempée ! 

Elle enfila un babydoll rose transparent orné de bretelles spaghetti rose pâle et d’un large ruban rose attaché entre les seins. Le déshabillé était fendu à partir du nœud et s’arrêtait juste à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Bella rougit en se rappelant avoir zieuté le vêtement très longtemps dans la boutique avant que la vendeuse ne s’approche d’elle et lui dise « Il ne saura jamais ce qui lui arrive si vous portez ça au lit ! »

Bella avait craint que la vendeuse ne sache qui ‘il’ était, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l’avoir reconnue en l’évaluant. 

Elle était devenue écarlate, et après avoir sélectionné quelques pantalons de nuit et débardeurs, elle avait glissé le babydoll entre ses autres achats avec plusieurs culottes garçonnes de toutes les couleurs. La vendeuse s’était contentée de hocher la tête pour montrer son approbation tout en lui souriant de manière éloquente.

Bella éteignit toutes les lumières sauf celle de la table de chevet. Lorsqu’elle entendit Edward monter l’escalier, elle se dépêcha de se mettre en position sur le plancher devant le lit. Elle avait délibérément omis de remettre une petite culotte ; au train où allaient les choses, elle passerait son temps à les changer.

Edward ouvrit tranquillement la porte et resta planté là, bouche bée. « Putain je rêve... » Dit-il à voix basse, et Bella ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Edward plissa le front et s’empressa de regarder derrière lui, puis de fermer la porte qu’il verrouilla. 

Il avança dans la pièce et regarda Bella. Elle était la tentation incarnée. Une tentatrice innocente, belle, sexy, et qui lui appartenait ! Sa verge devint dure comme du roc contre le tissu de ses boxers.

Il vit la façon dont la lumière jouait sur sa peau, la faisant paraître nacrée sous l’éclairage tamisé. Ses cheveux étaient tressés dans son dos avec quelques frisottis qui s’étaient libérés, et il ne put s’empêcher de tendrement écarter les mèches rebelles de son visage.

Bordel, mais c’est quoi ce bout de tissu de rien du tout qu’elle porte ? Le matériel était complètement translucide, mettant en évidence le renflement de ses seins. Ses aréoles étaient rose foncé et Edward pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient plissés ; comment le matériel semblait faire durcir ses mamelons tels des petits cailloux. La robe de nuit était fendue à partir de sa poitrine, lui permettant de voir une étroite bande de peau allant de son estomac jusqu’à la fente de sa chatte qui était cachée par le tissu retombant sur ses cuisses fermées.

Putain ! Je vais gicler dans mon pantalon !

Bella mordait sa lèvre ; elle essayait vraiment très fort de ne pas rire à voix haute. Elle avait l’impression qu’Edward avait arrêté de respirer depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Elle pouvait l’entendre haleter doucement et, n’était-ce pas un grognement qu’il venait d’émettre ?

Il marcha derrière elle et elle l’entendit gémir en voyant les jouets sur la commode. 

Edward se dévêtit aussi vite qu’il le put, envoyant valser ses vêtements dans tous les sens. Il n’allait pas durer !

Il retourna vers Bella et posa une main sur le dessus de sa tête. « Isabella, » gémit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Je suis tellement foutu ! Songea-t-il, mais ça lui était complètement égal.

« J’ai besoin que tu me donnes du plaisir... » Fut tout ce qu’il put énoncer, et Bella n’hésita pas une seconde ; elle se leva sur ses genoux et glissa son pénis douloureux dans sa gorge en un seul mouvement habile.

Edward sentit ses genoux fléchir et il dut se forcer pour ne pas jouir en sentant sa langue râper son membre viril.

Il serra ses mains sur sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts dans sa natte jusqu’à ce qu’ils forment des poings, tout en ruant des hanches contre son visage.

Bella s’étouffa légèrement et elle enjoignit les muscles de sa gorge à se relaxer avant de glisser sa verge plus loin. Elle émit un bourdonnement guttural en sentant son phallus se convulser. Edward gémissait, psalmodiant son nom, marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête, prononçant des mots d’encouragement, des mots d’amour. « Oh Bébé, ce que tu fais... juste comme ça... putain Isabella. Suce-moi, Poupée... ouais... bordel ! Lèche... Oh bon Dieu, Isabella... Putain de merde ! »

Edward sentit ses testicules se resserrer et son foutre gicla dans la bouche de Bella. Elle avait reculé un peu afin de pouvoir pomper la base de sa verge avec sa main tout en aspirant son sperme pour l’avaler. Elle diminua sa succion, et sa main qui le pompait relâcha progressivement son emprise. Elle lécha doucement toute sa longueur, s’assurant d’avoir fait disparaître le sperme jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Edward sentit Bella tressaillir et se rendit compte qu’il agrippait toujours fermement ses cheveux. Il desserra ses doigts et massa gentiment son cuir chevelu. 

« Bordel d’enfer, Fillette, essayes-tu de me tuer ? » Dit-il, reconnaissant à peine sa voix rauque.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Est-ce que je vous ai satisfait, Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle pudiquement, ce qui fit glousser Edward. « Tu as fait bien plus que ça, petite friponne ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« Lève-toi, je veux pouvoir admirer ton déshabillé mieux que ça, Isabella, » poursuivit-il.

Bella lui obéit, gardant les yeux au sol, même si elle mourait d’envie de savoir ce qu’il pensait de sa tenue.

« Est-ce que vous l’aimez, Maître ? Je l’ai acheté spécialement pour vous, » souffla-t-elle, bien qu’il ne lui ait pas donné la permission de parler. Elle espérait qu’il remarquerait sa petite ‘incartade.’

Elle sentit un pincement sur ses fesses et sourit. Il avait noté son écart de conduite !

« Silence, Isabella. Hmmm... Ne manque-t-il pas quelque chose à cette... euh... tenue ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Mes petites culottes étaient mouillées, Maître, » marmonna Bella, et Edward lui administra une autre petite claque.

Bella gémit alors que sa main massait immédiatement son cul à découvert. « Silence ! » Siffla-t-il, mais elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Tu vas t’attirer des ennuis avec un comportement comme celui-là, Fillette. Voyons voir : tu as parlé alors que je ne t’avais pas permis de le faire, tu as sorti les jouets sans mon autorisation, et tu ne portes pas de slip. Cherches-tu vraiment les ennuis ? » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille en se plaçant derrière elle avant de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, le long de son estomac, pour finalement les laisser reposer sous la boucle rose.

Bella se pencha contre lui. « Oui, Maître, » répondit-elle, laissant sa tête tomber vers l’arrière sur sa poitrine tandis que sa bouche suçait la peau derrière son oreille. 

Edward pressa son érection dans le creux de son dos.

« Hmm... délicieux... Tu as un goût foutrement délicieux, Isabella. Ce soir, je pense que nous allons encore devoir utiliser le bâillon, et le bandeau aussi, et peut-être même le vibromasseur... Je vais te faire jouir à répétition, Isabella. Je vais sucer tes petits mamelons et les taquiner... » Bella poussa un gémissement.

« ... Ensuite je vais sucer ton exquise petite chatte. Je vais t’écarter en grand et te baiser avec ma langue. Si tu es une bonne fille, je pourrais te baiser avec le vibromasseur pendant que je fais un festin de ton clitoris gonflé de désir. Ensuite, quand tu me supplieras, je te prendrai avec ma bite dure comme du granit. Peux-tu sentir ma bite, Isabella ? »

Bella hocha la tête en le sentant frémir contre elle, et ses jus se mirent à couler le long de ses jambes.

« Ne bouge pas, » dit-il, mais elle n’aurait pas bougé d’un iota même si sa vie en dépendait.

Edward alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin et revint vers elle. Il lui banda les yeux et la bâillonna rapidement, puis il l’emmena sur le lit et la fit allonger et mettre les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Bella tenta de serrer ses cuisses ensemble, mais Edward les écarta et s’installa entre elles.

« Ne. Bouge. Pas, » dit-il tranquillement en dénouant le ruban de son déshabillé. Bella frissonna d’anticipation. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa poitrine et elle savait qu’il était penché sur elle.

Touche-moi ! Cria son corps, et elle mordit très fort dans le bâillon-boule en forçant ses hanches à ne pas ruer contre lui.

Edward lécha ses lèvres en contemplant la vue époustouflante de Bella étendue et offerte sous lui. L’odeur de son excitation saturait l’air ambiant. Il aurait voulu la retourner et la pilonner avec ardeur, mais il voulait aussi faire durer ce moment. Il sentit une montée d’adrénaline à la pensée que c’était lui, Edward, qui faisait couler le jus de foutre de Bella partout dans son lit. C’était lui, le Maître d’Isabella, qui la rendait languissante de luxure et de désir.

Edward sentit que sa poitrine allait exploser sous la puissance de ses émotions, et il dut prendre un moment pour se calmer. Il se pencha et inhala l’arôme de Bella au niveau de sa gorge. Il l’entendit respirer plus fort alors qu’elle anticipait ses caresses, et cela le fit sourire.

Il se rapprocha d’elle, laissant ses lèvres et son nez suivre la ligne délimitant la naissance de ses cheveux. Bella sentit ses entrailles se serrer dans l’expectative tandis que ses parois vaginales commençaient à se contracter ; elle était désespérée d’avoir quelque chose, n’importe quoi, en elle !

Edward pouvait sentir le pouls de Bella battre de manière frénétique dans sa gorge ; il ferma sa bouche sur le point où il voyait les battements et suça gentiment, puis il lapa le derrière de son oreille avant de le mordre avec passion. Le corps de Bella se convulsa, traversé par une onde de plaisir inattendue. 

La bouche d’Edward continua implacablement son voyage vers le sud, s’attardant sur sa poitrine pour mordiller, sucer et embrasser ses seins avant de se refermer sur un mamelon, puis sur l’autre. Il mordit chacun d’eux à plusieurs reprises, les titillant avec ses ongles ou les tortillant et les pinçant. Bella avait l’impression que son corps se faisait aspirer, tirer, et déformer en un monticule de sensations, d’émotions, de besoin.

Elle pouvait sentir les larmes sur ses joues même si elle ne réalisait pas qu’elle pleurait. C’était comme si elle était allongée devant son Maître depuis des heures, voire des jours. Elle gémissait, puis elle sentit ses mains se déplacer dans ses cheveux, les caressant pour la calmer.

« Tout doux, Fillette, tout doux. Tu es une magnifique soumise, Isabella. Tu es si sensuelle, si disposée à jouir pour moi. Veux-tu que je touche ta minette, Isabella ? Hoche la tête si la réponse est oui. » La voix d’Edward était rauque et profonde à proximité de son oreille.

Il fallut un moment à Bella pour enregistrer ce qu’il venait de dire, et quand enfin elle sortit de sa torpeur, elle hocha vivement la tête et commença à ruer des hanches vers lui.

Edward s’empressa de pincer ses mamelons très fort, ce qui la fit haleter de douleur. « ARRÊTE ça ! La prochaine fois que tu balances tes hanches sans ma permission, je vais stopper complètement. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Gronda-t-il sans élever la voix.

Bella geignit et hocha la tête à nouveau.

Edward se déplaça vers le bas jusqu’à ne plus la toucher du tout, et Bella était sur le point d’enlever son bandeau et de finir le travail elle-même lorsqu’elle sentit ses pouces masser les côtés de ses petites lèvres. 

Même s’il aurait voulu la garder dans cet état d’excitation presque tourmenté, Edward savait que Bella s’était levée très tôt ce matin. Les hommes avaient fait des plans pour leurs compagnes le lendemain, et dormir tard n’allait pas être possible. Sans compter qu’il était trop excité lui-même pour la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il glissa ses pouces dans ses replis et faillit les retirer à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de sa chatte. Le drap sous Bella était trempé, et Edward ne put résister à l’envie d’ancrer sa bouche à ses petites lèvres pour aspirer goulûment son nectar. Son index trouva son clitoris qu’il tapota légèrement, la faisant sombrer dans un gouffre de volupté une fois encore. Bella cria à travers son bâillon, le suppliant de la prendre au plus vite.

Ses jus ruisselèrent sur le menton d’Edward et il en récolta avec son doigt. Il aurait passé ses journées à la savourer.

Alors qu’elle redescendait sur terre après son deuxième orgasme, Bella sentit Edward introduire le vibromasseur dans sa fente pour le lubrifier. Il le poussa plus loin, puis il le retira complètement avant même qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu’il faisait. Bella avait choisi le vibromasseur avec précaution. Elle s’était assurée qu’il s’agisse d’un modèle pouvant être utilisé pour la pénétration anale ou vaginale. 

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu’elle sentit le bout du vibromasseur appuyer contre les muscles de son sphincter. Elle poussa contre l’accessoire, essayant de l’enfoncer plus loin en elle, mais elle sentit Edward l’enlever. Elle cria de frustration contre le bâillon-boule.

Edward claqua son cul avec force pour avoir son attention. « Arrête Isabella ! Tu te plies à ma volonté, et non pas l’inverse. Sommes-nous toujours ‘vert’ ? Veux-tu que je continue ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella acquiesça deux fois afin qu’il sache qu’il pouvait continuer. 

Il tapota sa hanche. « Mets-toi sur tes genoux, Isabella, et appuie-toi sur tes avant-bras, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle se retourna prestement. Edward inséra doucement le vibromasseur dans son anus et le mit en marche à faible vitesse. Bella respirait bruyamment autour du bâillon-boule et Edward savait qu’elle ne pouvait plus rester immobile.

Il la tint fermement et enfonça sa verge dans son sexe étroit et humide. Une fois qu’il fut enfoui au plus profond de ses entrailles, il tira sur sa longue natte et murmura, « Bouge, Isabella. Ne laisse pas ma bite faire tout le boulot, Bébé ! »

Edward fut presque projeté en arrière par la force de son mouvement. Il agrippa les côtés de sa taille pour la stopper un peu.

« Hé là, du calme ! » On aurait dit qu’il tentait d’apaiser une pouliche fringante. 

Il commença à se mouvoir et relâcha son emprise sur elle. Ses doigts caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale pour accompagner ses longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Au bout d’un moment, il arrêta le vibromasseur afin que Bella et lui puissent se concentrer sur la sensation de sa verge en elle.

« Pousse contre moi, Bébé, c’est ça... tu es si douce, Isabella... juste un peu plus... Putain ! » La voix d’Edward se changea en murmure tandis qu’il passait une main autour d’elle pour aller pincer son clitoris entre ses doigts. Bella rua contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfonçant du même coup le vibromasseur plus loin dans son passage étroit. Elle sentit son ventre se serrer encore une fois et elle cria alors qu’une autre vague orgasmique l’emportait au loin.

Chaque nerf dans son corps se mit à vivre et à vibrer. Elle sentit ses genoux lui faire faux bond et elle commença à s’effondrer, seulement pour avoir Edward hurler dans son cou en éjaculant loin en elle. Son bras encercla sa taille pour la tenir serrée contre son torse et ses hanches.

Il arrêta de bouger seulement lorsque sa verge se fut ramollie, puis il se retira d’elle en gémissant de ne plus être enveloppé par sa chaleur.

Il retira le vibromasseur et se leva rapidement pour aller le nettoyer. Il revint avec un gant de toilette humide et allongea Bella sur le ventre pour nettoyer son entrejambe. Son corps s’agitait encore sous le contrecoup de son orgasme.

Il sécha sa peau et lui enleva son bâillon et son bandeau. Il fut amusé de constater que Bella était tombée endormie quelque part entre son moment d’extase et le nettoyage général qui avait suivi.

Il tira les couvertures sur sa forme nue et alla prendre une douche.

Il lança sa serviette dans le panier à linge sale et éteignit la lumière. En jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, il fut surpris de voir qu’il était juste un peu passé minuit. Grimpant dans le lit derrière Bella, Edward attira celle-ci contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de Bella quand elle verrait sa surprise.

ooo

AH, PUTAIN DE MERDE, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, PAS VRAI ? C’EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Furent les premières pensées cohérentes qui traversèrent l’esprit de Bella quand on la secoua au beau milieu de la nuit.

Soumise ou pas... QU’IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE et son cheval aussi ! Fut sa seconde pensée. Sa troisième pensée passa tout droit à travers son filtre verbal et sortit de sa bouche au moment où on tirait sur sa couverture.

« SAUVE-TOI AVANT QUE JE T’ÉTRANGLE, SPARKY ! » Oups. Ouais, tu peux foutrement dire oups. 

Edward éclata de rire. « Allez ! Il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu t’habilles. Nous sortons, et tu vas adorer l’endroit où nous allons ! Tu dois apporter tes appareils photo ! Allez, Bébé ! » Il fit une pause pour un effet plus théâtral. « J’ai préparé des tonnes de café pour toi... »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. « Je jure, Edward Cullen, que si ce n’est pas un putain d’événement aux proportions épiques, je vais t’étriper comme un porc ! » Elle roula du lit et marcha d’un pas lourd jusqu’à la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte. 

Edward se contenta de sourire et termina de sortir les vêtements de Bella.

Il avait pris soin de mettre ses bottes Ugg noires dans ses bagages l’autre jour quand elle avait le dos tourné, sachant qu’elle allait se geler si elle ne les portait pas.

Il lui avait également choisi un jeans moulant bleu foncé ainsi qu’un gros pull noir en laine, son parka rouge, une écharpe et des gants. 

Bella revint dans la chambre en piétinant, le visage nettoyé et les cheveux remontés en un chignon négligé. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux vêtements étalés sur le lit et releva un sourcil.

Edward réprima un sourire et hocha la tête. Bella était si mignonne dans son shorty noir et son soutien-gorge transparent assorti, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête avant de s’habiller en vitesse. Elle enfila ses bottes en maugréant.

Edward lui tendit une sacoche en cuir. Bella souffla quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J’ai mis ton matériel de photographie dans ce sac, Bella. Tu te rappelles que tu as utilisé l’autre pour ranger tous tes jouets ? » Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle en la regardant devenir rose comme une pivoine. 

Putain qu’elle est craquante. Elle lui prit la sacoche des mains en faisant la moue et passa à côté de lui. « Tu as dit quelque chose à propos du café... » Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l’escalier.

Edward la suivit en souriant comme un idiot. Il tendit le bras pour l’entourer, mais ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. « N’essaye même pas... café... Sparky... maintenant ! » Lui cracha-t-elle.

Il trouvait que ses sifflements et crachotements de chaton en colère était la chose la plus mignonne à voir, c’est-à-dire, jusqu’à ce qu’elle manque de trébucher dans les marches et que sa main à lui ne la rattrape avant qu’elle ne fasse une chute. Il fondit sur elle et la jeta en travers de son épaule. Bella poussa un hurlement, se fichant quelque peu de réveiller les autres membres de la famille. En fait elle espérait réveiller Emmett pour qu’il vienne botter le cul de son frère. 

Elle tenait fermement ses appareils photo tout en s’accrochant au parka noir d’Edward. Elle tenta de lui donner des coups de pied, mais réalisa son erreur en sentant sa main s’abattre sur son cul deux fois plutôt qu’une.

« HÉ ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Ça suffit, Isabella ! Je t’ai donné assez de latitude ce matin... Tu ferais bien de t’en souvenir, ou alors nous allons retourner en haut et je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire avec le battoir. » Edward s’était arrêté en bas de l’escalier. Il redéposa Bella sur ses pieds et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et jeta un regard à la ronde pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls, puis elle s’étira et embrassa gentiment la commissure de ses lèvres. « Désolée, Maître, mais j’ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ma dose de caféine... » Elle embrassa l’autre coin de sa bouche et battit des cils.

Edward se mit à rire et l’embrassa bruyamment en l’attirant dans ses bras.

« Viens, ma petite polissonne, allons-y. » Il prit sa main et l’entraîna dans la cuisine. 

Bella cligna des yeux, incrédule. Alice était installée à la table de la cuisine ; ses cheveux étaient presque autant en désordre que ceux d’Edward. Elle entourait sa tasse de ses deux mains comme si elle avait peur de la voir lui échapper. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Bella et tança Edward du regard.

Rosalie se tenait debout contre l’une des armoires, les yeux fermés. Elle mâchouillait distraitement un muffin.

Jasper et Emmett se tenaient à côté du percolateur, riant à de petites plaisanteries qu’ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Emmett se fendit d’un sourire en apercevant Bella et Edward.

« Baby Bell ! Tu es sortie des limbes ! » S’exclama-t-il de façon tapageuse, et Rosalie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le fustigea du regard. « Je jure que je vais t’égorger, Emmett Cullen... » Siffla-t-elle. Elle leva sa tasse pour saluer Bella.

« Bienvenue en enfer, Bella. Nous n’avons pas la moindre putain d’idée pourquoi ces attardés nous ont réveillées au beau milieu de la nuit... » Elle fut interrompue par des cris, et une Esme furieuse se précipita dans la cuisine, manquant d’envoyer Bella et Edward valser dans le décor. Edward enleva Bella du chemin juste à temps.

Esme stoppa et dévisagea l’assemblée dans la pièce. « Hum, eh bien je suppose que nos trois nigauds ici présents font aussi partie de ce fiasco ? J’espère que vous êtes fiers de vous... »

Elle alla rejoindre Bella et lui donna un câlin. « Bon matin, mon cœur, au moins Edward t’a choisi des vêtements qui sont assortis. Tu devrais voir ce que mon époux a essayé de me faire porter. Apparemment il est daltonien et n’y connaît rien à la mode ! » 

Alice pouffa de rire en hochant la tête, et bientôt les quatre femmes furent prises d’un fou rire hystérique ; d’abord Esme, et ensuite Rosalie en décrivant en détails ce que Carlisle et Emmett avaient choisi pour elles. Les deux hommes les écoutèrent avec des expressions choquées et offensées, tandis que Jasper et Edward ricanaient entre eux.

Edward versa une énorme quantité de café à Bella dans une tasse de voyage, et il lui tendit un muffin et une banane. Elle commença par secouer la tête avant de capter son regard sévère, puis elle opina et prit les aliments qu’il lui offrait. 

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé de prendre sa collation, il était près de 5h30. Les gars conduisirent leurs compagnes hors de la maison, et vers les véhicules tout-terrain d’Edward et Emmett, sans donner le moindre indice de l’endroit où ils les emmenaient.

Alice et Jasper montèrent avec Edward et Bella, laissant Emmett et Carlisle à la merci d’Esme et Rosalie.

Alice reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de Bella qui ferma les yeux en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Elle fut réveillée brutalement un peu plus tard lorsque le véhicule quitta la route. Ses yeux scrutèrent l’obscurité et elle vit ce qui ressemblait à des feux qui brûlaient plus loin devant eux.

« Edward, pour l’amour de Dieu, dans quel coin perdu nous as-tu emmenées ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Alice se redressa et frotta ses yeux, rappelant un enfant exubérant à Bella.

« En enfer, Bella. Nous sommes officiellement atterries en enfer avec ces quatre démons qui mènent le bal ! » Grogna Alice en se penchant en avant pour pousser l’épaule de Jasper alors qu’Edward et lui riaient sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

Les voitures s’immobilisèrent dans une immense clairière.

Les gars sautèrent en bas du SUV et ouvrirent les portières pour Alice et Bella. Celle-ci prit la main d’Edward qui l’attira plus près. « Je sais que tu es fatiguée et vraiment, vraiment contrariée en ce moment, mais peux-tu s’il te plaît me faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Bella hocha la tête et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, prenant sa main indemne dans la sienne et s’occupant de transporter le sac en cuir contenant les appareils photo. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, « Prête pour l’aventure, Fillette ? » 

Bella frissonna à son ton et acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui, je suis prête. »

 

À suivre...

 

Et oui, vous me connaissez, n’est-ce pas ? Vous savez comment j’adore vous laisser en suspens de temps en temps...

Alors, les amies, ne me tombez pas dessus, mais je pars en vacances samedi pour deux semaines, et je ne peux plus taper mes textes sur mon portable qui est défectueux. Il faut que je m’en achète un autre, et je ne pourrai pas le faire avant mon retour, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrai sans doute pas updater cette fic avant la fin du mois. Je m’en excuse à l’avance.

Continuez de passer un bon été et de bien profiter de la vie.

Milk


	65. Chapitre 65

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 65

 

Les gars sautèrent en bas du SUV et ouvrirent les portières pour Alice et Bella. Celle-ci prit la main d’Edward qui l’attira plus près. « Je sais que tu es fatiguée et vraiment, vraiment contrariée en ce moment, mais peux-tu s’il te plaît me faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Bella hocha la tête et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, prenant sa main indemne dans la sienne et s’occupant de transporter le sac en cuir contenant les appareils photo. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, « Prête pour l’aventure, Fillette ? » 

Bella frissonna à son ton et acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui, je suis prête. »

Pendant une seconde elle put entrevoir le sourire d’Edward dans la faible lumière du clair de lune. Ils se tournèrent et marchèrent vers l’endroit où les autres les attendaient.

Un homme de grande taille vint à leur rencontre. « M. Cullen ? » Dit-il d’une voix hésitante, et Emmett, Edward et Carlisle répondirent en chœur, « Oui ? »

Tout le monde gloussa et Carlisle s’avança. « Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

L’homme lui serra la main. « Je suis Mike Newton, monsieur. Bon, eh bien, tout est presque prêt ; vous avez dit que vous vouliez nous voir les gonfler ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête et Bella fronça les sourcils. Quoi ?

« Nous vous avons séparés en deux groupes tel que vous l’avez demandé, et j’aimerais savoir qui est le couple qui vient de se fiancer, Alice et Jasper ? »

Jasper s’avança à son tour, tirant avec lui une Alice très réticente.

Mike sourit. « Félicitations. Vos parents vous ont offert un présent ce matin qui rendra vos fiançailles encore plus mémorables. Si vous voulez bien aller avec Tyler, c’est lui qui va piloter votre aérostat. On va vous servir un petit déjeuner spécial avec champagne à bord de la montgolfière… » Alice se retourna vivement et regarda Carlisle. « Papa ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Carlisle lui sourit. « Félicitations, Chérie. Profite bien de cette virée en ballon et nous te verrons là-haut… » Il pointa vers le ciel.

Alice poussa un cri aigu et faillit faire tomber Jasper en se précipitant vers le dénommé Tyler.

Mike était tout sourire. « Si le reste d’entre vous voulez bien me suivre, nous sommes sur le point de commencer à gonfler votre montgolfière. Il y a du chocolat chaud, du champagne et un petit déjeuner préparé à votre intention pendant que vous regarderez l’aérostat monter dans les airs. »

Bella avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles, et elle fut émue aux larmes en voyant Esme sauter dans les bras de Carlisle pour s’excuser d’avoir été tellement soupe au lait. Edward jura entre ses dents alors que son père murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille d’Esme qui se mit à pouffer de rire en se serrant plus étroitement contre son mari. Carlisle se retourna et appuya le dos d’Esme contre la portière de la jeep d’Emmett.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils n’ont aucune retenue et aucun scrupules ! Papa ! M’man ! Allons ! Pas devant Bella… » S’écria Edward.

Carlisle se tourna et regarda son fils en relevant un sourcil. « Dois-je te rappeler, mon Fils, que bien que notre maison soit grande et spacieuse, elle n’est pas parfaitement insonorisée ? » Son regard oscilla vers Bella avant de retourner sur Edward. Bella hoqueta et enfouit son visage dans l’épaule d’Edward. 

Les yeux de celui-ci rétrécirent et lancèrent des éclairs en direction de son père qui lui fit un clin d’œil avant de retourner fouiner dans le cou de sa femme. 

Edward frissonna de dégoût et conduisit Bella vers la longue table sur le côté de la clairière. 

Rosalie se faisait porter sur les épaules d’Emmett, et Bella pouvait l’entendre rire tandis qu’il courait partout en prétendant qu’il allait la laisser tomber.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward la regarder attentivement. « Juste au moment où je croyais que les choses entre nous ne pouvaient pas être plus fantastiques, Sparky, tu fais un truc comme ça… » Dit-elle avec émotion, s’étirant pour l’embrasser. 

Ils savourèrent leur petit déjeuner sans se presser, Bella ayant l’impression d’avoir pris un millier de photos. Elle avait pris quelques clichés d’Alice et Jasper alors que leur montgolfière quittait le sol.

Ils furent enfin prêts à s’envoler à leur tour ; on aida les filles à monter à bord de l’aérostat les premières. Edward et Carlisle furent les suivants, et Edward ne put s’empêcher de taquiner son frère en lui disant que le ballon n’arriverait jamais à décoller du sol avec toute la bouffe qu’il avait mangée !

Bella retint sa respiration lorsque la montgolfière s’éleva dans les airs. Le soleil commençait juste à poindre à l’horizon et le ciel était clair alors que le pourpre de la nuit cédait sa place aux roses et oranges de l’aurore. Elle ne savait pas où regarder en premier. C’était un spectacle à couper le souffle, peu importe où elle posait les yeux. Elle s’empara se son appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés de la vue panoramique.

Néanmoins, ce sont les expressions sur les visages de chacun qui retinrent vraiment son attention. Elles étaient toutes quasiment identiques. On aurait dit que chaque personne faisait une prière en admirant la vallée et la journée se déployer devant eux.

Esme se tenait enfermée dans les bras de Carlisle, ses mains croisées sur les siennes qui reposaient sur son estomac.

Rosalie était pressée contre Emmett dans une étreinte allant des orteils aux épaules. Ils faisaient face au soleil levant, mais ils semblaient tous les deux si paisibles et contents, que Bella en fut chavirée pendant un instant. C’était inhabituel de voir Emmett immobile, silencieux, et sans nourriture dans la bouche !

Bella reporta son attention sur Edward. Jamais il n’avait été aussi beau. Elle savait que ça le faisait ricaner quand elle lui disait qu’il était beau, mais c’était vraiment le cas. Ses cheveux étaient à découvert et complètement sauvages. Il ne s’était pas rasé, si bien que la ligne de sa mâchoire aiguisée était accentuée par sa barbe en train de repousser. Ses lèvres charnues étaient légèrement gonflées de baisers, et ses yeux brillaient d’excitation et de bonheur. 

Bella déposa son appareil photo après un moment et se blottit contre lui. Il embrassa le dessus de son crâne et l’attira plus près. « Alors, est-ce que c’était une agréable surprise, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Bella frotta son visage contre lui, s’imprégnant de son odeur. « Ceci est absolument incroyable. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez de m’avoir fait vivre une telle expérience, » dit-elle.

Le vol dura environ deux heures trente, au cours desquelles les deux montgolfières se croisèrent à quelques reprises, de sorte que Bella fut en mesure de prendre d’extraordinaires photographies de Jasper et Alice. Elle avait utilisé trois rouleaux de pellicule sur son Nikon et pris au-delà de trois cents clichés avec son appareil digital au moment où la montgolfière se posa dans la clairière.

On leur donna deux bouteilles de champagne pour célébrer cette occasion spéciale, puis ils prirent le chemin du retour à Cullen Crest.

À leur arrivée, ils étaient tous affamés, et plus qu’un peu fatigués, aussi Esme et Bella sortirent-elles les restes du repas de Thanksgiving, et chacun se servit à la bonne franquette dans la cuisine, accompagnant le tout d’une tasse de chocolat chaud préparé par Esme avec des gousses de vanille. 

Bella fit un clin d’œil à Edward en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Les couples se séparèrent pour aller récupérer des heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Bella envoya valser ses bottes et se dévêtit à la hâte. Elle se changea dans une paire de pantalons de yoga et un de ses débardeurs et prépara le lit pendant qu’Edward utilisait les toilettes. Lorsqu’il revint dans la pièce, elle était sous les couvertures et il pouvait voir qu’elle était déjà presque endormie.

Il s’empressa de se déshabiller et d’enfiler une paire de pantalons de nuit. Il grimpa dans le lit et Bella rampa sur lui pour s’allonger sur sa poitrine.

Edward entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne, et tous les deux s’endormirent rapidement.

ooo

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Jasper emmena Alice dîner au restaurant, et les autres membres de la famille ainsi que Bella eurent droit à un récital de piano impromptu d’Edward à la requête d’Esme. Carlisle mit Emmett au défi de le battre aux échecs, et le match se transforma lui-même en divertissement, les coups d’Emmett s’avérant trop agressifs et pas du tout réfléchis, ce que bien entendu Carlisle avait anticipé. Il gagna la partie avec une facilité déconcertante et offrit à son fils de prendre sa revanche, mais la chose se révéla impossible pour Emmett qui perdit encore une fois. Cependant il eut finalement sa revanche en jouant à la guerre des pouces avec son père.

Bella, Rosalie et Esme s’installèrent confortablement pour discuter du mariage à venir, après quoi Esme aborda une fois encore le sujet de Noël. Bella entendit Edward diminuer l’intensité des notes au piano, prouvant par là qu’il écoutait leur conversation avec un vif intérêt. 

Elle soupira. « Bien sûr que je veux être ici pour Noël, Esme. Alice et Rose m’ont raconté combien vous savez rendre cette fête merveilleuse. Mais c’est juste que cette année, mon père va probablement passer Noël tout seul. Son amie de cœur est en froid avec lui en ce moment. Charlie est un… alcoolique, et Sue en a eu assez, alors elle a décidé de prendre ses distances. »

Esme avait l’air bouleversé, aussi Bella s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter, « C’est une bonne chose, Esme ; je crois que ça a donné à Charlie la petite poussée dont il avait besoin pour se prendre en mains, parce que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il m’a dit qu’il allait aux réunions des AA. » 

« Je suis désolée que tu sentes que je te mets de la pression, Bella. C’est seulement que tu vas réellement nous manquer si tu n’es pas là, mais bien entendu tu nous rejoindras à ton retour, » souffla Esme.

Edward avait pensé à un plan depuis que Bella lui avait dit qu’elle allait ‘chez elle’ pour les vacances, et il décida que le moment était venu de se faire entendre. « Chérie, pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Charlie de se joindre à nous ici ? Je suis sûr qu’un changement de paysage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il pourrait prendre un vol sur San Francisco, où nous irions le chercher à l’aéroport avant de conduire directement jusqu’ici le 23 ou un peu avant. Il pourrait rester ici aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaite, et ensuite nous pourrions le ramener à l’aéroport lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous. »

Bella regarda Edward et sentit une étincelle d’espoir jaillir dans sa poitrine. Ce serait formidable, mais… Elle mordit sa lèvre, gênée qu’Edward ait pris les devants. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec insistance, le suppliant silencieusement de laisser tomber le sujet, mais elle pouvait voir, à la manière déterminée dont il serrait la mâchoire, que ça n’allait pas arriver. « Euh… Edward, tu ne peux pas simplement inviter des gens dans la maison de tes parents… » Dit-elle dans un demi murmure, mais Carlisle parla et la fit sursauter. 

« Bien sûr qu’il peut, Bella, et il en va de même pour toi. Nous aimerions que tu considères cette demeure comme ta seconde maison aussi, alors si tu aimerais que ton père, euh, Charlie se joigne à nous, sens-toi tout à fait à l’aise de l’inviter, » dit-il avant de se retourner vers la table de billard qu’Emmett était en train d’arranger. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers le sofa sur lequel Bella avait pris place. Il s’accroupit devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Bella, je sais que je me comporte de façon égoïste, mais je te veux avec moi pour Noël, et je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité. Je sais que tu ne te reposeras pas du tout si tu vas à Forks. Vas-tu y réfléchir ? S’il te plaît ? » Il s’exprima calmement et avec franchise, et Bella sentit son cœur la tirailler.

Elle pressa sa main plus fort. « Je vais y penser, d’accord ? Je dois d’abord connaître les dates durant lesquelles la galerie sera fermée, et je vais devoir prendre un congé sans solde… » Elle regarda Esme. « Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler la semaine prochaine ? Il faut que je parle à mon patron, et je vais devoir parler à Charlie… Vous êtes vraiment d’accord ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Esme se moqua gentiment en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous avons sept immenses chambres à coucher dans cette villa, sans compter le cottage réservé à nos invités, c’est donc dire que nous ne manquons pas d’espace. D’ailleurs tu pourrais aussi inviter l’amie de ton père s’ils se réconcilient d’ici la période des fêtes… » Bella sourit.

« Merci, Esme, et vous aussi, Carlisle. » Elle retourna son attention sur Edward qui était toujours devant elle ; elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa doucement. « Merci, Trésor. J’aime ton attitude protectrice, » murmura-t-elle, et il lui sourit.

Emmett interrompit leur moment intime. « Ouais, ouais, assez avec vos mièvreries ! Venez donc jouer au billard ! Hé, Eddie, est-ce qu’on va toujours faire ce voyage de reconnaissance avec Garrett ? »

Edward se leva et alla chercher une queue de billard sur l’étagère murale. « Je pense que oui. Je lui ai parlé la semaine dernière et il a dit qu’il avait réservé la semaine du 15 décembre. »

Rosalie sourit à Bella. « On va tellement s’amuser ! On va passer le weekend chez moi parce que c’est à égale distance de tout le monde, et Kate, Ali, toi et moi, on va se taper trois jours de plaisir entre filles ! »

Bella la dévisagea, confuse. « Hein ? »

Rosalie roula des yeux. « Quand ils vont aller faire leur voyage ‘entre hommes’ le mois prochain ! »

Mais Bella se contenta de plisser le front et de dire, « Quel voyage ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête et s’écria, « Hé dis donc, Edward, t’aurais pas oublié de dire un truc à ta colocataire par hasard ? »

Esme s’était levée pour aller rejoindre Carlisle à la table et elle regarda Edward et Bella avec surprise. « Colocataire ? » S’exclama-t-elle.

Bella fusilla Rosalie du regard. « Sérieusement, Rose ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva d’un bond et se tourna vers Esme et Carlisle. « Euh… oui. Edward ne vous l’a-t-il pas dit ? » Ils secouèrent la tête. Bella lança un regard noir à Edward qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

« Ils se payent ta gueule, Bébé. Je leur ai téléphoné pour leur dire que tu avais finalement accepté d’emménager avec moi, et M’man, répète à Bella ce que tu m’as dit… Vas-y, dis-lui… » Edward était amusé au plus haut point.

Esme se fendit d’un sourire. « Je suis désolée, Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l’envie de te taquiner ! Quand Edward m’a annoncé la nouvelle, je lui ai dit ‘Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?’ et bien entendu il a rejeté le blâme sur toi. Je suis ravie que vous viviez ensemble. Mais je le serai encore davantage quand Edward se décidera à rendre cette union légitime… » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Edward poussa un gémissement et lança un regard à son père. « Papa ? Un petit peu d’aide, s’te plaît ! Contrôle ta femme ! »

Carlisle éclata de rire. « Jamais dans cent ans, Fiston. Et tu le sais… » Et ce disant, ils retournèrent à leur partie de billard.

C’est seulement au moment de se mettre au lit un peu plus tard que Bella se rappela du voyage planifié par Edward.

Elle venait de prendre sa douche et Carlisle était passé pour examiner l’état de sa main. Les parois de la blessure se rattachaient bien ensemble et il lui avait conseillé de laisser la peau ‘respirer’ pendant la nuit. Il viendrait revérifier sa main le lendemain matin.

Edward était assis derrière elle dans le lit, lui brossant les cheveux, quand elle ramena le sujet sur le tapis.

« Alors, c’est quoi ce voyage de reconnaissance mentionné par Emmett ? » Questionna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Edward immobilisa sa main. « Je suis désolé, ça m’était complètement sorti de l’esprit. Tu sais que je vais tourner un film avec Garrett en février, n’est-ce pas ? » Bella acquiesça. Grâce à Kate, songea-t-elle. « Eh bien, en gros ce film raconte l’histoire d’un écrivain qui vit dans une cabane au fin fond des bois. Puis arrivent ces types qui croient que l’écrivain en question est au courant de leurs plans de cambrioler une banque, mais en fait c’est qu’une coïncidence… »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire en écoutant l’excitation et l’enthousiasme dans la voix d’Edward tandis qu’il lui décrivait l’intrigue du film dans ses grandes lignes. « … Toujours est-il que Garrett ne veut pas aller à l’autre bout du pays pour tourner les scènes d’extérieur ; il préfère trouver un lieu à proximité, tu sais, histoire de limiter les coûts de production. Il voulait aller jeter un coup d’œil sur l’emplacement trouvé par son équipe de repérage, et il m’a invité à l’accompagner, mais ensuite il a aussi invité Emmett et Jasper, étant donné que mon frère va s’occuper du volet sécurité et que Jasper s’est fait offrir un rôle dans le film. Jazz ne pouvait pas refuser ce rôle puisque c’en est un qu’il voulait jouer depuis longtemps… Celui du vilain à l’esprit supérieur qui donne les ordres aux autres méchants de l’histoire. »

Bella gloussa. « Jazz en scélérat, humm… S’il joue son rôle de Dom à l’écran, les filles vont hurler et les gars vont tous être envieux. J’aime l’idée d’un… HÉ ! » Elle couina alors qu’Edward lâchait la brosse pour se jeter sur elle.

Elle pouffa de rire tandis qu’il s’agenouillait au-dessus d’elle en grognant. « Aaahhh ! Est-ce que Sparky est jaloux ?... » Elle mordit sa lèvre en voyant Edward reculer et former des griffes avec ses doigts avant d’attaquer ses côtés, la chatouillant alors qu’elle tentait de s’éloigner de lui.

« ARRÊTE ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward épingla ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, faisant très attention de ne pas toucher sa paume endolorie.

« Maintenant, » gronda-t-il, « Dis-moi que tu ne penseras plus JAMAIS à Jasper Whitlock en tant que Dom ! Dis-moi que je suis le seul Dom dans ta vie ! Dis-le moi ! » Bella rigolait de plus belle en l’écoutant. Elle secoua la tête.

« Dis-le moi… » Répéta-t-il, mais cette fois elle vit un éclair de quelque chose dans ses yeux avant qu’il ne disparaisse. Un éclair de doute ? C’était ridicule de penser qu’Edward pouvait douter ou être anxieux parce qu’elle avait eu le béguin pour son meilleur ami il y avait de cela un million d’années. Jasper était un homme incroyablement séduisant et sexy, mais depuis que Bella l’avait rencontré, elle le considérait comme elle considérait Emmett, c’est-à-dire comme un frère.

Elle arrêta de rire, et à la place elle sourit en regardant au fond des yeux de son amant. « Edward, tu es mon Maître, mon seul Maître. Tu es mon amour et ma vie. Jasper est mon frère, au même titre qu’Emmett. Il n’y a que toi qui puisses me faire éprouver ceci, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Il se dépêcha de lui retirer son pantalon de nuit et son débardeur, et se débarrassa ensuite de ses propres vêtements. Pendant un moment, il n’y eut plus que le son des mots d’amour et d’encouragement chuchotés à mi-voix.

Ils étaient en train de tomber endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre lorsque Edward mentionna à nouveau le voyage. « Nous allons seulement être absents pour un long weekend, mais je sais que Rosalie et Ali parlaient d’organiser un weekend entre filles. » Bella gémit. « On ne sait jamais, Bébé, tu pourrais vraiment t’amuser ! » Dit-il, essayant de l’encourager.

Alice et Rosalie se liguèrent ensemble pour essayer de la convaincre pendant le reste de leur séjour jusqu’à ce qu’elle accepte finalement de dormir chez Rosalie avec Alice et Kate durant le weekend où les hommes seraient en voyage.

Esme et Carlisle furent enchantés des cadeaux qu’elle leur offrit en guise de remerciement, et Emmett grommela qu’il allait vérifier ses valises la prochaine fois avant qu’elle ait la permission de rentrer dans la maison, car tous les autres paraissaient mal en comparaison ! Bella promit de téléphoner dès qu’elle saurait ses plans la semaine suivante. 

Arrivée à la maison, Bella fut soucieuse et tranquille durant tout le temps qu’il lui fallut pour déballer leurs valises, lancer une brassée dans la machine à laver, nettoyer la salle de jeux, et ranger les jouets. 

C’est seulement lorsque Edward tendit la main pour lui retirer son collier qu’elle posa la sienne par-dessus pour le stopper. 

« Qu’y a-t-il, Isabella ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je voulais vous remercier, Maître, pour avoir tellement bien pris soin de moi cette semaine. Merci de m’avoir permis de garder mon collier et de m’avoir accordé tant de liberté. Je vous aime, Maître, » répondit-elle.

Edward lui sourit en retour et l’embrassa sur le front en lui enlevant son collier. « Je t’aime Isabella. »

Ils étaient assis dans le lit quand Edward se tourna vers Bella. « Je me demandais, Chérie… Je finis le tournage cette semaine, et ensuite Jazz et moi serons à la maison. Il y a une, euh, soirée de jeux samedi prochain. J’aimerais que nous y allions… en tant que Dom et soumise, mais il faut que je saches ce que tu en penses. Avant que tu ne décides, il faut que je te dise que Jasper et Alice vont y aller. Dans notre cas, il s’agirait d’une sorte de soirée ‘d’introduction’… Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? »

Bella fut surprise, car Edward Cullen semblait rarement peu sûr de lui ou nerveux. Elle réfléchit à sa proposition et comment elle se sentirait. Elle avait trouvé ça très érotique la première fois qu’elle était allée à l’une de ces soirées, ou du moins certains aspects l’étaient. Elle pouvait voir qu’Edward désirait y aller, aussi ne fut-elle pas longue à se décider.

« Je serais honorée de t’accompagner en tant que ta soumise, Edward, » dit-elle posément, et elle fut récompensée par un énorme sourire et un baiser des plus passionnés.

ooo

Bella sourit à la cliente et ferma la porte. Sa première semaine de travail était terminée. Elle sourit à Samantha qui était en train de nettoyer la dernière œuvre d’art dans la devanture de la galerie.

« Ça me paraît très bien, Samantha ! Nous avons eu de très bons commentaires au sujet de cette vitrine, » dit-elle.

Samantha était une étudiante de l’Institut des Arts de San Francisco. Elle avait reçu une bourse d’études de la Fondation des Arts, un organisme créé par Riley Govender. Ce dernier lui avait également offert un boulot au 22 de l’avenue Princess pour compléter ses revenus. Elle était intelligente et très talentueuse, et le courant avait passé dès le premier jour entre elle et Bella.

Si Samantha savait qui Bella était ou qui elle fréquentait, elle n’avait fait aucune allusion à son sujet ou au sujet de sa relation avec Edward.

Bella avait dit à Samantha qu’elle vivait à Sausalito, mais sans élaborer davantage. Samantha vivait en appartement avec quatre autres étudiants, juste de l’autre côté du pont. Elle travaillait avec un de ses colocataires durant les weekends, Paul, qui était présentement occupé à emballer le stock en consignation devant être expédié à une autre galerie pour une exposition.

Samantha releva la tête et sourit à Bella. Elle savait qui elle était ; son visage était partout sur les pages de fans de divers sites web, avec Edward Cullen et sa famille. Samantha était curieuse à propos de la jeune femme flegmatique qui avait pris en main la direction du 22 de l’avenue Princess. Bella était amicale, mais distante. Il y avait eu un peu d’excitation plus tôt dans la semaine, lorsque la sœur d’Edward était arrivée avec une petite troupe de paparazzi à ses trousses. 

Alice venait de se fiancer à l’autre acteur préféré de Samantha, Jasper Whitlock. La nouvelle avait éclaté sur Internet le lundi après le congé de Thanksgiving. Samantha avait été au comble de l’agitation quand Alice était entrée en coup de vent dans la galerie. Bella avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant son amie, et plaisanté avec elle parce qu’elle ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans attirer l’attention. 

Le seul soir où Samantha bossait, Bella s’était fait cueillir par un homme à l’allure plutôt effrayante du nom d’Anderson, ou Andy. Il y avait un an que Samantha travaillait à la galerie de Sausalito, et normalement elle faisait un après-midi par semaine en plus des weekends.

Bella fit le tour de la galerie pour éteindre les lumières et s’assurer qu’elle avait verrouillé la porte de derrière pendant que Paul et Samantha se dirigeaient vers la porte principale.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir te débrouiller ce weekend, Samantha ? » Demanda Bella.

Samantha hocha la tête avec assurance et ils se dirent au revoir alors qu’Anderson se garait devant le commerce.

Paul observa l’homme intimidant qui sortait de la voiture pour aller aux devants de Bella et ouvrir sa portière.

« C’est qui ce connard ? » Demanda-t-il à Samantha.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que c’est son garde du corps ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est venu la chercher l’autre soir aussi. Allez, il commence à pleuvoir, » dit-elle, et ils s’engouffrèrent dans sa voiture.

Bella sourit à Anderson en montant dans le SUV. Edward avait décidé qu’Anderson allait utiliser ce véhicule durant la semaine au lieu de la berline de luxe, malgré les protestations vigoureuses de Bella qui avait argumenté qu’elle pouvait très bien conduire elle-même les dix minutes qu’il fallait pour se rendre à la galerie.

Edward avait insisté pour retenir les services d’Anderson jusqu’à la fin du tournage, et il avait promis qu’ils en discuteraient plus avant quand il serait à la maison.

Mardi matin, Bella avait téléphoné à la directrice commerciale de Riley pour essayer de savoir quand ou si la galerie serait fermée pendant les vacances de Noël. Amanda Glenn avait envoyé à Bella une brève description de ses fonctions, et elle avait vu que la galerie allait être fermée du 23 décembre au 2 janvier. Bella était au comble de la joie et elle avait appelé Charlie.

Elle avait été très étonnée quand, après l’avoir écoutée expliquer qu’elle désirait qu’il rencontre Edward et sa famille puisque celle-ci l’avait chaleureusement invité à se joindre à eux, il avait accepté avec empressement. Bella avait transféré ses billets d’avion au nom de Charlie et il allait arriver à San Francisco le 23 et repartir l’après-midi du 26. Charlie était quelqu’un d’un naturel bourru et avare de paroles la plupart du temps. Bella avait souri en entendant ses mots de remerciement guindés. Il lui avait timidement demandé s’ils étaient au courant de son alcoolisme, et elle lui avait répondu que personne ne lui mettrait de pression pour l’empêcher de boire. Elle lui avait également exprimé sa fierté de voir qu’il était toujours sobre.

Bella avait fait des recherches et trouvé l’endroit où avaient lieu les meetings des AA dans la région de Napa, au cas où Charlie sentirait le besoin d’y aller. Il était touché qu’elle ait fait ça pour lui.

Edward avait été ravi quand elle l’avait appelé pour lui dire que non seulement elle aurait des vacances, mais que Charlie allait venir les rejoindre pour passer Noël avec eux. Esme montrait déjà des signes d’impatience et l’appelait presque tous les jours pour savoir ce que Charlie voudrait manger et boire. Bella sourit alors qu’Anderson tournait dans l’allée.

« Merci Andy. Je suis navrée que ceci soit une telle perte de temps pour vous. Je vais parler à Edward durant la fin de semaine et essayer de le convaincre que je n’ai plus besoin d’une baby-sitter, » dit-elle en souriant.

Anderson ne dit rien, mais en ouvrant sa porte pour l’aider à sortir, il la tint légèrement par le bras. « Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, Bella. Et ça n’a pas été une perte de temps comme vous semblez le croire. Je suis heureux de m’assurer que vous êtes en sécurité. »

Bella demeura bouche bée quand Anderson baissa ses éternelles lunettes d’aviateur pour lui faire un clin d’œil. 

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en se retournant pour aller mettre le véhicule dans le garage, et c’est dans un état second qu’elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine après avoir déposé son sac sur le banc dans le hall d’entrée. Edward ne serait pas là avant 19h. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et vit qu’elle disposait d’un peu plus d’une heure. La délicieuse odeur du dîner l’attira vers le four. 

Sarah avait préparé un poulet rôti avec des légumes et des pommes de terre en robe des champs. Elle ouvrit le frigo et vit qu’il y avait du pouding au toffee avec de la crème anglaise pour dessert. Bella grommela intérieurement. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle passait ses journées à manger !

Au retour de Napa, Edward avait demandé à Sarah de venir les rejoindre à la cuisine, lui et Bella.

Il n’avait pas perdu de temps à expliquer le ‘problème’ de poids de Bella à Sarah. Bella avait argumenté qu’elle était capable de cuisiner pour elle-même pendant qu’Edward était absent, ignorant ses regards menaçants et continuant sur sa lancée en disant qu’elle pouvait très bien prendre soin d’elle-même. Une protestation qui lui avait valu 5 coups de battoir dans la salle de jeux plus tard cette nuit-là avant qu’il lui enlève son collier.

Sarah s’était tout de suite mise au travail, s’assurant que Bella prenne son petit déjeuner et qu’elle mette deux collations en plus de son repas du midi dans son sac avant de partir de la maison. Bella s’était plainte d’avoir l’impression d’être de retour à la petite école en ramassant son sac de papier brun sur le comptoir de la cuisine chaque matin. Sarah s’était contentée de relever un sourcil et avait rappelé à Bella que ‘Monsieur Edward’ pouvait facilement être contacté par téléphone.

Bella avait roulé des yeux et tiré la langue en sortant de la maison. Edward avait appris sa leçon et l’appelait maintenant au moins deux fois par jour. Alice et Rosalie s’étaient elles aussi assurées de rester en contact avec elle, et lorsque vendredi arriva, Bella était contente en songeant que le retour d’Edward mettrait fin à tous ces appels téléphoniques. 

Elle avait aussi rencontré l’entraîneur personnel d’Edward après qu’il ait reçu un coup de fil de celui-ci, et il avait passé en revue son programme d’exercices. Bella avait la permission de continuer à courir, mais elle devait aussi faire du Pilates et du yoga, et s’entraîner avec des poids légers un jour sur deux. 

Emmett était venu lui livrer ses poids de couleur rose bonbon qu’il appelait moqueusement des poids ‘pour mauviettes.’

Mercredi soir, Bella s’était emportée contre Edward au téléphone quand il l’avait appelé pour s’assurer qu’elle était en sûreté et qu’elle avait mangé. Elle lui avait dit que s’il lui demandait une fois de plus si elle avait mangé, elle refuserait de lui parler jusqu’à son retour. Il avait rétorqué que si elle ne prenait pas ses appels, elle le regretterait quand il serait de retour ! 

Edward lui avait demandé de ne pas l’attendre dans la salle de jeux, mais il avait dit qu’il lui mettrait son collier plus tard. Bella décida de prendre une douche pour se relaxer avant son arrivée.

Une fois ses cheveux séchés, elle enfila une culotte garçonne translucide couleur tangerine avec le soutien-gorge assorti, un jeans moulant noir et une chemise rouge à boutons qu’elle noua à sa taille. Elle monta à la salle de jeux pour vérifier que tout était propre et en ordre. 

Elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre à son studio et sourit en regardant autour d’elle. Elle avait placé le vieux canapé contre un mur. Il y avait un plan de travail ressemblant à un chevalet que Reggie avait installé à son intention et un fauteuil de bureau à haut dossier qu’ils avaient trouvé dans un débarras. Le plan de travail avait deux lampes et une grosse loupe qu’elle utilisait pour ses photographies. Edward avait dit qu’il comptait rénover la petite salle de bain attenante, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas s’en servir. 

Ses œuvres étaient empilées contre les murs, et Bella était contente du travail sur lequel elle s’était absorbée durant la semaine. C’était une série d’instantanés de la Vallée de Napa. Elle avait utilisé les photos prises à bord de la montgolfière, de même que certains autres clichés dénichés sur Internet. Elle allait les offrir à Alice et Jasper pour Noël.

Comme toujours quand elle était en haut, le temps semblait s’écouler à une vitesse folle. Son téléphone vibra bientôt avec un texto. C’était Edward qui lui disait qu’il serait à la maison d’une minute à l’autre.

Bella s’empressa d’éteindre les lumières, puis elle redescendit. Elle dressa la table de cuisine en vitesse et versa de l’eau dans deux verres. Elle ne savait pas s’ils allaient jouer ce soir, mais si c’était le cas, ils ne boiraient pas d’alcool avant la séance.

Elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et ne put s’empêcher de se précipiter à travers la salle à manger puis dans le hall. Edward venait juste de déposer ses valises et il était en train de se débarrasser de sa veste. Il leva les yeux et vit Bella courir vers lui.

Il tendit les bras et l’attrapa alors qu’elle enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

Edward éclata de rire en l’entendant soupirer son nom dans son cou tout en humant son parfum.

« Edward, » murmura-t-elle. 

Il sourit en la tenant étroitement contre lui et en embrassant son cou. « Hé, Poupée. Tu t’es ennuyée de moi ? »

Bella hocha la tête et se laissa glisser au sol. Edward gémit en sentant chaque centimètre de son corps tout chaud glisser le long du sien.

Elle le regarda à travers ses cils et sourit innocemment. « Est-ce que tu t’es ennuyé de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en pressant contre son érection. 

Friponne !

Edward tapa son cul et lui lança un sourire narquois. « Ouais, comme si tu ne pouvais pas sentir à quel point je me suis ennuyé de toi ! »

Bella s’étira sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu’il penchait la tête et réclamait sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Edward passa un bras autour d’elle et l’entraîna tranquillement à l’étage.

« Alors, le tournage est fini, hein ? » Fit Bella. « Je parie qu’Alice est aux anges que Carol ne soit plus dans le voisinage de Jazz ! » Elle était secrètement très contente de ne pas avoir rencontré l’actrice pendant son séjour à Los Angeles.

« Oui, c’est terminé. » Bella s’assit dans la causeuse et regarda Edward se déshabiller. En l’observant attentivement, elle réalisa qu’il avait l’air au bout du rouleau.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l’air crevé, » Dit-elle, et il lui adressa son sourire en coin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella sentit un flot de désir l’envahir en contemplant sa magnifique silhouette nue. Il était superbe. Ses jambes étaient fermes et musclées, ses hanches étaient bien dessinées, et le V profond qui traçait le ‘chemin vers le paradis’ et remontait vers ses abdominaux d’enfer suffisait à la rendre toute pantelante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pectoraux avant de rencontrer son regard amusé. Il s’éclaircit la gorge tandis qu’elle se sentait rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

Elle sourit faiblement. « Désolée, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, gênée.

Edward lui fit un autre sourire espiègle. « Hé, ne sois pas embarrassée, je passe mon temps à te reluquer ! »

Bella roula des yeux et se leva pour partir. « Je ne te reluquais pas ! Bon Dieu, ça me fait sonner comme une perverse lubrique ! Va prendre ta douche, Sparky, je vais aller préparer nos assiettes ! »

Elle glapit quand Edward se jeta en avant pour l’attraper. Elle fit un pas de côté et se précipita dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. 

Elle pouffa de rire en l’entendant marmonner sombrement, « Tu fais ta brave, maintenant, Fillette… mais attends de voir ! »

Bella déposait la seconde assiette sur la table quand Edward pénétra dans la cuisine. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt et une paire de pantalons de nuit.

« Je vais prendre une bière, Bébé, et toi ? »

Bella était déçue parce qu’elle savait qu’il ne l’emmènerait pas dans la salle de jeux, mais elle voyait bien qu’il avait besoin de se reposer.

« Je vais prendre un verre de vin, Chéri. Il y a une bouteille déjà ouverte dans la porte du frigo, » dit-elle en s’assoyant.

Edward apporta leurs boissons à la table et s’assit à son tour.

« Ça a l’air bon, et j’ai une faim de loup ! » Commenta-t-il, après quoi il ne dit plus rien jusqu’à ce qu’ils eurent vidé la moitié de leur assiette. 

Edward raconta à Bella qu’il était allé à la fête pour célébrer la fin du tournage la veille avec Jasper, puis il lui parla de son prochain projet avec Garrett et Jasper. Il ajouta que normalement il lui fallait quelques jours pour ‘s’acclimater’ à sa maison après avoir terminé un film.

Jasper lui avait dit d’avertir Bella à propos du cafard qu’il éprouvait d’habitude les premiers jours quand il revenait chez lui, et de ne pas attendre que ça se produise pour le faire. Normalement Edward s’enfermait dans sa maison pour environ une semaine, période pendant laquelle il ne voyait ni ne parlait à personne, jusqu’à ce qu’il émerge lentement à nouveau. Il savait que Bella n’était pas au courant de ça, et Jasper avait eu raison de lui rappeler de la prévenir.

Ils étaient recroquevillés sur le sofa plus tard dans la soirée, sirotant leur café en écoutant de la musique, quand Edward rappela à Bella le programme du lendemain soir.

« Alors la soirée de jeux est chez Bill et Sonya une fois encore. Alice et Jasper vont venir ici avant afin qu’Alice puisse t’aider à te préparer, » déclara Edward alors que Bella levait les yeux vers lui.

« Elle t’a acheté quelques tenues, et je me suis arrangé avec elle pour choisir ce que tu vas porter. Aussi, il y a quelques règles supplémentaires que tu devras suivre, et je voulais les passer en revue avec toi. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses, et si tu as des questions ou que tu as besoin de clarifications, nous pourrons en discuter demain. »

Bella acquiesça mais ne dit rien, attendant qu’il continue.

« Bien entendu, demain tu vas porter mon collier, alors toutes les règles habituelles vont s’appliquer. De plus, tu vas rester avec moi en tout temps, à moins que tu n’aies besoin d’aller à la salle de bain, auquel cas Alice t’accompagnera. Si je m’assieds, tu devras t’agenouiller à ma gauche sur le plancher, à moins que je n’en décide autrement. Tu ne parleras pas, à moins que je ne te donne la permission de le faire. Si quelqu’un t’approche et te parle, tu dois d’abord me regarder, c’est compris ? » Edward voulait être sûr que Bella saisissait tout ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre. « Hmm… mais si, euh, Bill et Sonya veulent me parler, tu sais, pour me saluer ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « C’est moi qu’ils vont saluer. S’ils te saluent, regarde-moi. Si j’opine, alors tu peux leur parler. Tu peux regarder autour. D’ailleurs je t’encourage à le faire pour apprendre à partir de ce qui se passe dans ces lieux. »

Bella recula pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Et si j’ai une question ? Est-ce que je peux parler alors ? »

Edward lui sourit. « Oui tu peux, si tu te rappelles de le faire avec respect. Aussi, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Bébé. Je ne vais pas t’humilier ou t’embarrasser, mais je m’attends à ce que tu m’obéisses sur le champ si je te dis de faire quelque chose, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella hocha la tête, puis une lueur apparut dans ses yeux et elle agita ses sourcils en souriant de toutes des dents. « Allons-nous faire des truc coquins, Sparky ? »

Edward rit de bon cœur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu es une soumise on ne peut plus impudente, et tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que c’est ton cul qui est en jeu si tu désobéis. »

« Que des promesses, Cullen. Maintenant allons nous coucher avant que tu ne tombes par terre. » Elle sourit et roula des yeux en entendant le « Oui, s’il te plaît » d’Edward.

« Pour dormir, idiot ! »

Elle le conduisit en haut. Edward s’installa dans la causeuse et regarda Bella se dévêtir. Il laissa échapper un « Putain… » à peine audible en voyant le tissu transparent de son soutien-gorge et de sa petite culotte. Bella n’avait pas conscience qu’Edward la détaillait minutieusement tandis qu’elle enfilait prestement un de ses vieux tee-shirts d’université, blanc avec un lettrage noir délavé dans le dos. Edward sentit sa verge tressaillir en lisant CULLEN orthographié en travers du dos de Bella.

Bella se retourna et lui lança un sourire en marchant vers son côté du lit pour tirer les couvertures. Elle grimpa la première et tapota l’espace à ses côtés.

« Viens te mettre au lit, Sparky, tu es en train de tomber endormi là-bas, » dit-elle doucement, et Edward éteignit les lumières avant d’aller la rejoindre. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, glissant ses bras autour d’elle alors qu’il gisait à moitié sur le ventre. Une main se faufila immédiatement sous son tee-shirt, et Bella sourit en sentant sa paume sur son sein. Elle glissa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser et parsema sa nuque de petits baisers. 

Elle entendit la respiration d’Edward se régulariser en quelques minutes. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et demeura paisiblement allongée.

Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, concernant le cadeau qu’elle voulait offrir à Edward pour Noël, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était assez bonne pour faire ce qu’elle voulait. Si elle le faisait, elle aurait besoin d’aide. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner, et bientôt sa respiration s’accorda à celle d’Edward.

À suivre…

 

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis revenue de vacances. J’espère que vous avez passé un bel été.

À dimanche prochain.

Milk


	66. Chapitre 66

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 66

 

Edward posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bella, glissant ses bras autour d’elle alors qu’il gisait à moitié sur le ventre. Une main se faufila immédiatement sous son tee-shirt, et elle sourit en sentant sa paume sur son sein. Elle glissa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser et parsema sa nuque de petits baisers. 

Elle entendit la respiration d’Edward se régulariser en quelques minutes. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et demeura paisiblement allongée.

Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, concernant le cadeau qu’elle voulait offrir à Edward pour Noël, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était assez bonne pour faire ce qu’elle voulait. Si elle le faisait, elle aurait besoin d’aide. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner, et bientôt sa respiration s’accorda à celle d’Edward.

ooo

Bella sentit une main effleurer son estomac et des doigts traîner sur le bord de son tee-shirt, lequel avait remonté pendant la nuit. Comme toujours quand elle dormait avec Edward, la main de son amoureux semblait trouver son chemin vers un sein, et elle pouvait la sentir caresser doucement son mamelon, puis le tirer et le tordre gentiment. De temps en temps l’ongle de son pouce venait le titiller, provoquant son durcissement, et Bella pouvait sentir le tiraillement jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles.

L’autre main d’Edward s’aventura sur le devant de son short de nuit, et ses doigts prirent son pubis en coupe. Bella ne put s’empêcher de pousser ses hanches vers l’avant pour essayer d’obtenir un peu de friction.

Elle sentit le lit s’agiter légèrement et entendit le rire enroué d’Edward. « Hmm… Hé, mon amour. As-tu bien dormi ? » Sa voix était dense de désir ensommeillé, et son ton rauque provoqua chez Bella un regain d’humidité.

Elle tourna la tête de côté et embrassa l’épaule d’Edward, enfouissant son visage contre lui. « Je dors toujours bien quand tu es à la maison. Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward la retourna sur le dos et s’appuya sur un coude à côté d’elle tout en continuant de caresser sa chatte à travers le tissu.

Bella gémit et ouvrit les jambes pour lui donner accès, mais il résista, décidant de la taquiner un peu à la place. 

Il savait qu’elle voulait faire l’amour, mais ça ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il voulait qu’elle se languisse jusqu’à la soirée de jeux. Il voulait voir comment elle allait réagir à tout ce qui aurait lieu durant la fête. Il la voulait dans un état d’excitation extrême parce qu’il savait que Bella aurait moins d’inhibitions si elle se sentait allumée. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu’elle découvre son petit manège en vue de la préparer pour ce soir. Il savait qu’elle devenait très irritable quand elle n’était pas comblée sexuellement.

« Il est un peu passé 8h, » dit-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser doucement. Il pressa son pubis avec sa main en entier tandis que le bout de ses doigts faisait pression à l’entrée de son sexe. Puis il roula au loin et s’assit, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir dormi près de dix heures d’affilée.

Bella gémit de ne plus sentir son contact. Sale petit allumeur !

Elle sortit du lit et fit la moue à Edward qui la regardait avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle soupira bruyamment et tira les draps, la couette et les oreillers hors du lit pour le refaire.

Ils refirent le lit ensemble et Bella ramassa leurs vêtements pour aller les mettre dans le panier à linge sale dans le dressing. Edward se rendit à la salle de bain et mit la douche en marche. « Tu viens me rejoindre, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella acquiesça et retira ses vêtements de nuit alors qu’Edward entrait dans la cabine de douche. Elle fut déçue lorsqu’il ne fit pas un geste pour lui faire l’amour après qu’ils se soient mutuellement lavés les cheveux. Quand Bella posa ses mains sur les hanches d’Edward, il recula avec une lueur dans les yeux. 

« Quoi ? » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Pas maintenant. Mangeons d’abord, et ensuite je veux te mettre ton collier, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas commencer par me mettre mon collier ? » Répliqua Bella en faisant une autre moue. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. L’érection d’Edward lui mettait l’eau à la bouche.

« Ne veux-tu pas d’abord discuter à propos de ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, je crois que tout est assez clair, et puis tu as dit que je pouvais te poser des questions, alors je suis prête pour ce qui nous attend. Maintenant est-ce qu’on peut passer à autre chose s’il te plaît ? » Elle fit la moue comme une enfant pleurnicharde.

Edward sourit et l’embrassa en vitesse. « Finis de prendre ta douche, Bella. Je te verrai dans la chambre, » dit la Voix, et Bella laissa échapper un cri d’enthousiasme.

Edward rit et sortit de la cabine. Il se sécha rapidement et se brossa les dents. Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et sourit idiotement à son reflet dans le miroir en entendant Bella fredonner de bonheur dans la douche.

Il ne prit pas la peine d’enfiler des vêtements en se dirigeant vers sa commode et il sortit le pendentif avec un cœur de son tiroir.

Bella se lava et se rinça aussi vite qu’elle le put. Lorsqu’elle sortit à son tour de la douche, elle enveloppa ses cheveux dans une serviette et sécha son corps à la hâte. Celui-ci était presque crépitant d’excitation. Elle se brossa les dents et peigna ses cheveux. Edward n’avait rien dit au sujet des vêtements, aussi garda-t-elle la serviette autour de son corps en retournant dans la chambre.

Edward était nu, debout devant le lit. Il y avait un coussin sur la moquette à ses pieds. En voyant qu’il était nu, Bella laissa négligemment tomber sa serviette et marcha à sa rencontre. Elle s’agenouilla et baissa les yeux au sol. Des pieds tellement, tellement sexy…

« Es-tu prête à me servir, Isabella ? » Questionna Edward.

Bella hocha la tête mais demeura silencieuse.

« Réponds-moi, » insista-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur, je suis prête à vous servir durant ce weekend, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu veux me servir, » répliqua-t-il d’une voix rauque, et Bella tendit les bras pour s’emparer de ses hanches avec une main tandis que l’autre entourait sa verge. Elle faillit perdre l’équilibre dans son empressement de l’avoir dans sa bouche. Edward plaça une main sur son épaule pour la stabiliser et l’autre dans sa chevelure encore humide.

Bella gémit en parsemant des baisers sur toute sa longueur et en dardant sa langue sur son gland. Elle goûta son pré-foutre, et sans hésitation elle prit son phallus au complet dans sa bouche et le titilla gentiment avec ses dents.

« Aaahhh Puuutain ! » Siffla Edward. Il ne put résister à l’envie d’écraser ses hanches contre le visage de Bella ; il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, aussi se força-t-il à rester immobile. Sa verge était si dure, et la vue de Bella à genoux devant lui en position de soumission, faisant de la magie sur sa verge et utilisant ses doigts de fée pour masser ses testicules, c’était presque trop. Il ferma les yeux. Il n’allait pas durer, c’était certain ; cela faisait trop longtemps.

« Suce-moi plus fort… Prépare-toi à avaler tout ce que je vais t’envoyer, Isabella… » Cria Edward alors que sa verge déversait son foutre dans sa gorge. Bella suça avidement, avalant et aspirant hors de lui autant de sperme qu’elle le pouvait.

Les mains d’Edward la poussèrent gentiment et Bella se rassit sur ses talons. Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de la main et sourit. Elle savait que son Maître était content d’elle rien qu’à voir l’expression béate sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux en vitesse alors qu’il ouvrait les siens.

Il tendit la main vers la chaise et prit son collier. Il écarta ses cheveux humides sur son épaule et se plaça derrière elle pour lui mettre le collier. Bella sourit en sentant le poids du bijou en forme de cœur sur sa gorge.

« Lève-toi, Isabella, » lui dit Edward en l’aidant à se remettre debout. Il la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

« Regarde-moi, Fillette, » murmura-t-il.

Bella releva la tête et lui sourit. Edward tendit la main et caressa sa joue. « Tu es heureuse ? » S’enquit-il, et le sourire de Bella prit des proportions presque terrifiantes. « Très, très heureuse, Maître, » répondit-elle.

Edward recourba sa main autour de son cou et l’attira plus près de lui, son nez et ses lèvres frôlant ses sourcils et ses pommettes, laissant une traînée d’électricité sur sa peau. Bella se désespérait qu’il la touche !

Les lèvres d’Edward vinrent taquiner les siennes, déposant de petits baisers, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure ; Bella émit un grognement sourd en signe de frustration et ses mains se serrèrent en poings. 

Quand il recula, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard vert pétillant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? » Sa voix était profonde et rauque.

« Embrasse-moi… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le regard d’Edward s’assombrit, et d’enjoué qu’il était, il devint concupiscent ; Bella haleta dans sa bouche alors qu’il la faisait captive. 

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Bella réalisa qu’elle retenait toujours son souffle et elle aspira une énorme bouffée d’air.

« Habillons-nous ; tu es beaucoup trop envoûtante comme ça. Tes vêtements sont sur ton lit, » dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de se diriger nonchalamment dans la garde-robe.

Bella ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de soumise et aperçut le pantalon de yoga gris, le soutien-gorge de sport rose et gris, et le sweat à capuche de couleur grise lui aussi. Elle sourit en voyant les chaussettes roses qui trônaient sur ses baskets et la petite culotte d’un rose assorti.

Elle s’habilla et releva ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, comme à son habitude. Elle porta la main à son collier avec le sourire et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. 

Edward était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des smoothies quand Bella y mit les pieds. Elle sortit des œufs, du bacon et une baguette de pain. 

Elle grilla le bacon et prépara plusieurs tranches de pain perdu tandis qu’Edward mettait le couvert pour deux à la table de la cuisine, déposant un grand verre de smoothie à la place de Bella et sirotant le sien avec désinvolture, appuyé au comptoir.

Bella mit le petit-déjeuner d’Edward dans une assiette et se retourna pour lui sourire. « Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt, Maître. »

Edward lui sourit et prit l’assiette qu’elle lui tendait. « Tu n’as pas à me servir ce matin, prends seulement ton assiette et viens t’asseoir, » dit-il.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Edward ne réprimanda pas Bella même s’il trouvait qu’elle n’avait pas assez mangé. Il ne voulait pas se chamailler à ce sujet s’il pouvait l’éviter.

Il se leva et offrit sa main à Bella.

« Allons, c’est le temps d’aller s’entraîner. »

Bella n’ayant pas le droit de se défoncer à l’entraînement, Edward stoppa son tapis de course après qu’elle eut couru 5 kilomètres. Elle avait la permission de s’entraîner avec des poids, et elle fut soulagée qu’Edward la laisse à elle-même après s’être assuré qu’elle savait comment s’en servir. Après sa séance d’échauffement, Bella commença à avoir chaud ; elle enleva son sweat-shirt sous lequel elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge de sport.

Elle était en train de se regarder dans le grand miroir pour vérifier que sa posture et ses mouvements étaient convenables lorsqu’elle sentit une étincelle d’électricité sur sa nuque.

Elle regarda au-delà de son reflet et aperçut Edward dans un coin reculé du gymnase, installé sur un rameur. Elle regarda la façon dont ses muscles ondulaient sur sa poitrine tandis qu’il se redressait et que ses cuisses se tendaient.

Sa bouche devint sèche tout à coup. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle sentit la sueur perler dans son cou, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’effort physique. Elle ramassa la serviette qui traînait à côté d’elle et s’essuya le visage et le cou.

Elle s’empressa de boire une bonne quantité d’eau.

« Si tu as terminé ta séance d’exercice, tu peux aller prendre ta douche et te changer. Je pense que tu peux avoir un peu de temps libre. Es-tu certaine que tu n’as rien à me demander au sujet de ce soir, ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre qui te trotte dans la tête ? Ce sera ta dernière chance et ta dernière mise en garde, Isabella. Si tu enfreins les règles aujourd’hui, tu seras punie, » dit-il posément.

Bella le fixa pendant un moment et mordit sa lèvre. « Je n’ai rien à dire, Maître, » déclara-t-elle. À moins de compter le fait que j’ai envie d’arracher mes fringues et de vous pousser sur le tapis de yoga pour vous chevaucher comme un poney !

Elle mordit sa lèvre encore plus fort pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle était en train de perdre les pédales !

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux y aller, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella quitta la salle d’exercice en se déhanchant de manière arrogante.

Il termina son entraînement et prit une longue douche dans la salle de spa attenante au gymnase. Il remonta dans sa chambre et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt.

La maison était silencieuse et il se demanda où Bella était. Il se rendit à son bureau, et le reste de la matinée passa rapidement. 

Bella frappa à sa porte et il la vit debout dans l’embrasure, tête baissée.

« Oui, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il en contournant son secrétaire en bois massif.

« Le déjeuner est prêt, Maître, » dit-elle.

« Je te suis, » répondit Edward en la regardant marcher devant lui en bougeant lascivement son cul dans un effort désespéré de se faire remarquer de lui.

Bella avait dressé la table pour une personne dans la salle à manger. Edward sourit intérieurement en s’asseyant. Elle le remettait à sa place.

Il lui permit de le servir, et ensuite il l’envoya manger dans la cuisine. 

Bella s’installa paisiblement pour manger sa salade de poulet accompagnée de jus de fruit. Elle était nerveuse à propos de la soirée. Elle se demanda si l’ambiance allait être différente grâce à la présence d’Edward. Elle avait profité de sa matinée pour faire l’ébauche de ce qu’elle voulait offrir à Edward pour Noël. Elle avait conclu qu’il lui faudrait l’aide d’Alice, et peut-être même celle de Kate, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus son idée l’enthousiasmait.

Bella entendit Edward reculer sa chaise et elle sursauta avant de se précipiter dans la salle à manger. 

Edward était en train de se lever lorsqu’elle s’arrêta à l’entrée de la pièce. « Je suis navrée, Maître. J’étais perdue dans mes pensées en prenant mon repas… »

Edward leva une main pour l’interrompre. « Relaxe, Isabella. Retourne finir de manger. Tu pourras ramasser les assiettes quand tu auras terminé. Je serai dans la salle de musique. Alice et Jasper devraient arriver d’un moment à l’autre. » Il lui sourit et disparut dans le couloir. 

Bella fronça les sourcils en le regardant s’éloigner. Il ne l’avait toujours pas vraiment touchée aujourd’hui ou la nuit dernière. Essayait-il de la rendre folle ? 

Elle finit de manger et nettoya la salle à manger et la cuisine. Elle fut attirée vers la salle de détente par la mélodie de toute beauté que jouait Edward au piano, mélodie qui lui était familière à présent.

Edward lui avait dit qu’elle était sa source d’inspiration pour cette magnifique composition. Bella s’empara d’un coussin, entra à pas feutrés dans la salle de musique, et s’assit sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle aimait l’écouter jouer. Elle pouvait sentir son humeur se calmer en l’écoutant. Toute la tension du matin sembla s’effacer alors que les doigts de son amoureux parcouraient les touches. 

Bella entendit la sonnette à l’entrée, puis la porte claqua. Elle sourit en percevant la voix de Jasper.

Elle se releva promptement et alla à la rencontre de ses amis dans le couloir. Elle serra Alice et ensuite Jasper, et elle sentit cette étincelle d’électricité alors qu’Edward venait se placer derrière elle pour saluer son futur beau-frère et sa sœur. 

Bella remarqua que Jasper transportait plusieurs sacs de vêtements.

« Est-ce que je peux te débarrasser de ces sacs ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de voir Edward secouer la tête.

« Ça va aller, Isabella. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas bavarder un moment avec Alice ? Je vais m’occuper de ces sacs avec Jasper, » dit-il, entraînant Jasper vers l’escalier.

Alice haussa les épaules en réponse au regard interrogateur de Bella. « Tu veux du café ? » S’enquit Bella, et elles se rendirent à la cuisine.

« Edward se comporte bizarrement aujourd’hui, » lança Bella de but en blanc.

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Eh bien, il m’a mis mon collier ce matin, mais nous n’avons pas… tu sais. Et ensuite nous avons failli nous disputer au sujet de mon putain de poids et il n’a pas insisté, Dieu merci, mais il s’est renfermé. Il ne m’a pas touchée ni rien. » Bella se mordait la lèvre et fronçait les sourcils en agitant son café. 

« Calme-toi, Bella ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trop réfléchir. Es-tu excitée à propos de la fête ce soir ? » Demanda Alice.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, en fait je le suis. Et plus qu’un peu nerveuse. De quoi ont l’air les tenues que tu as dû acheter ? »

Alice lui adressa un sourire malicieux. « Eh bien, il y en a plusieurs. Les gars sont en haut en ce moment, en train de décider lesquelles nous allons porter. Je dois te prévenir que je pense que nous allons être tenues en laisses très courtes ce soir, si tu me permets le jeu de mots. »

Bella commença à rire au choix de mots de son amie, se remémorant le weekend qu’elle avait passé en laisse, et Alice se joignit à elle. Bientôt elles furent pliées en deux sous le coup de leur fou rire, et Bella se sentit beaucoup mieux tandis qu’elles essuyaient leurs yeux larmoyants.

Les gars firent leur entrée et regardèrent les filles.

Jasper gloussa. « Je ne sais pas, Edward, mais j’ai l’impression que nous devrions être très anxieux au sujet des manigances de ces deux-là ! »

Edward se mit à rire et fit courir ses mains vers le bas des épaules de Bella. Elle frissonna à son contact mais demeura silencieuse.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous préparer toutes les deux. Je sais combien de temps il te faut, Alice, et comme vous êtes deux, ça ne manquera pas d’être plus long, » dit-il.

Alice attrapa Bella par la main et la tira pour qu’elle descende de son tabouret de bar. « Allez, Tsunami ! Je suis curieuse de voir ce que nous allons porter ! »

ooo

Bella et Alice avaient passé l’après-midi à se dorloter et à se pomponner. Elles s’étaient mutuellement fait un masque pour le visage, un manucure et un pédicure, allant jusqu’à vérifier qu’aucun poil superflu ne soit visible. Alice avait apporté son kit maison d’épilation à la cire, et les deux amies avaient passé des heures plutôt douloureuses à épiler leurs aisselles, leurs jambes et leurs minettes. Bella avait refusé qu’Alice ne touche à son intimité, terme qui avait bien amusé la sœur d’Edward, et à la place elle s’était rasée.

Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. « Alice, je ne peux pas sortir de la maison comme ça… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle était vêtue d’une jupe qu’on aurait dit peinte à même son corps. Elle était en cuir vert qui formait essentiellement deux morceaux d’environ 15 centimètres de largeur tenant ensemble sur les côtés par des lacets en cuir. Ses hanches étaient entièrement visibles. Le derrière de la jupe recouvrait tout juste ses fesses. Son bustier vert assorti n’était pas beaucoup mieux, sauf que l’armature allait jusqu’en-dessous de ses seins, faisant remonter ceux-ci en un décolleté pigeonnant que Bella n’avait jamais vu avant. Sous le bustier, elle portait une ‘blouse’ à manches longues en mousseline de soie verte. Ses mamelons étaient recouverts de cache-tétons en paillette noire. Il n’y avait pas de place pour une petite culotte.

Elle portait des bas-jarretière noirs avec les mêmes rubans verts au haut et une paire d’escarpins noirs Christian Louboutin, lesquels, aux dires d’Alice, avaient les talons les moins vertigineux de toute sa collection. Edward avait insisté pour qu’elle porte ces chaussures en particulier.

Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et flottaient librement dans son dos tel un rideau de chocolat. Alice avait appliqué différents gris sur ses yeux ainsi qu’un soupçon de vert. Deux couches de mascara plus tard, Bella avait peine à reconnaître la sirène ultra-sexy qu’elle apercevait dans le miroir.

« Ali… c’est trop… Je ressemble à… Je vais me faire arrêter ! » Finit-elle par dire, et Alice éclata de rire.

« Tu as l’air fantastique, Bella ! Je dois admettre que mon frère a un goût excellent. J’étais vraiment hésitante quand il m’a envoyé sa commande par e-mail pour que j’aille la chercher, mais je dois dire qu’il a fait du bon boulot. J’ai hâte de voir les autres tenues qu’il a choisies. » Elle fit un clin d’œil à Bella et se déplaça pour vérifier son propre maquillage.

Alice était encore plus sexy que Bella, si la chose était possible. Elle portait une micro-jupe blanche à volants avec des bas-résille blancs et un porte-jarretelles, blanc lui aussi. Son haut était un soutien-gorge à licou en cuir rose. Bella savait qu’Alice était une exhibitionniste de nature et que ça ne la dérangeait pas de se montrer. Le fait qu’elle ne porte pas de slip ne semblait aucunement l’importuner, alors que Bella avait l’impression qu’elle allait avoir une crise d’hyperventilation.

Edward frappa à la porte et l’ouvrit sans attendre de permission. Évidemment il n’avait pas besoin de permission.

Ses yeux devinrent presque noirs lorsqu’il vit Bella. « Tu es exquise, Isabella, » dit-il. 

Bella rougit en le dévisageant. Pendant une minute elle oublia qu’elle devait baisser les yeux et le lorgna ouvertement jusqu’à ce qu’Alice lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Edward portait un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise vert foncé de la même couleur que la tenue de Bella. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et sauvages, et il arborait l’ombre d’une barbe car il ne s’était pas rasé depuis la veille. Bella sentit ses cuisses devenir moites.

Elle baissa les yeux et se tint dans une attitude de soumission.

« Alice, tu es ravissante, » dit-il sans quitter Bella des yeux. « Êtes-vous prêtes, mesdames ? » 

Alice et Bella acquiescèrent. Edward ouvrit la porte en grand et elles sortirent pour retourner en bas. Jasper attendait à l’extérieur et Alice se dirigea vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura un truc à son oreille ; Bella la vit rougir violemment. Alice Cullen rougir ! Du jamais vu… Jasper lui tendit quelque chose de blanc et Bella constata qu’il s’agissait d’une cape avec un capuchon.

« Isabella, » dit la Voix, et Bella se retourna vers Edward. Elle pouvait le sentir la regarder même si elle gardait la tête baissée. Elle sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps. « Tu n’as pas idée à quel point je suis dur pour toi, Fillette. Je vais être tellement fier de t’avoir à mes côtés ce soir. Quelle couleur es-tu, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella n’hésita pas une seconde. « Vert, Maître, » murmura-t-elle, et Edward la fit tourner pour la draper d’une cape de velours vert sombre. Il la retourna encore et attacha le cordon autour de son cou.

« Te rappelles-tu tout ce que je t’ai dit à propos de ce soir ? » Interrogea Edward, et Bella opina.

« Bonne fille. Allons-y. » Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et descendit les marches.

Alice et Jasper allaient monter avec eux. Alice avait prévenu Bella qu’elle allait avoir les poignets liés et de ne pas se préoccuper de ce détail.

Edward ne parla pas à Bella durant le court trajet en voiture, et celle-ci garda la tête et les yeux baissés. Edward posa une main très haut sur sa cuisse, caressant nonchalamment la dentelle de son bas-jarretière.

Il se gara dans l’allée et Bella fut choquée lorsque sa porte s’ouvrit et qu’un valet vint lui offrir son aide pour sortir de la voiture. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Edward posa une main ferme sur sa jambe. « Reste là, » dit-il avant de sortir.

Il contourna le véhicule et alla donner ses clés au valet. Bella plaça sa main dans la sienne et s’extirpa de l’auto. Elle pouvait sentir ses genoux trembler légèrement ; elle était vraiment nerveuse tout à coup. 

Edward ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu’il frappa à la porte. Sonya vint leur ouvrir. Bella garda la tête baissée alors que Sonya accueillait chaleureusement Edward.

« Maître Edward ! C’est bon de vous revoir ; ça fait trop longtemps. Mon Maître était très heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir. Re-bonsoir, Bella, » dit-elle.

Bella regarda Edward qui sourit en hochant la tête.

Elle sourit timidement à Sonya. « Bonsoir, Sonya. Vous êtes très jolie ce soir. »

Sonya portait un costume de soubrette française pour la soirée, complété avec des bas-résille noirs et une coiffe de servante.

Elle se mit à rire. « C’est un des costumes préférés de mon Maître. Laissez-moi prendre vos manteaux. Profitez bien de la soirée. »

Bella détacha sa cape et la donna à son hôtesse avec réticence. Elle ressentait l’envie irrésistible de se couvrir. Edward vit qu’elle était rouge comme un coquelicot et qu’elle agitait nerveusement ses mains.

« Détends-toi, » murmura-t-il, et il mit une main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider et la calmer.

Bella inspira profondément et joignit les mains devant elle. Edward se déplaçait avec une évidente familiarité dans le salon où la plupart des gens s’étaient rassemblés.

Plusieurs voix l’interpellèrent pour le saluer, aussi s’arrêtèrent-ils à quelques reprises. Bella garda la tête baissée alors que les Doms venaient parler à Edward. La plupart d’entre eux l’ignorèrent complètement, mais le plus difficile pour elle fut de ne pas pouvoir réagir lorsque quelques-uns parlaient d’elle à Edward comme si elle n’était même pas là !

Bella se tenait tranquille à côté d’Edward, l’écoutant bavarder avec Jasper, lorsqu’une femme s’approcha de lui et l’embrassa sur la bouche. Bella haleta et sentit la main de son Dom s’abattre brusquement sur ses fesses.

« Edward, Darling ! C’est merveilleux de te voir ! » La voix était exagérément sensuelle.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire entendre un grondement à l’intention de la garce. Elle vit des ongles rouge sang s’emparer du bras d’Edward et combattit un désir très réel de casser les doigts propriétaires de ces ongles.

Bella voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la femme, mais elle n’osa pas relever la tête ; elle recula plutôt légèrement et jeta un coup d’œil à Alice. Elle vit celle-ci secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Bella leva les yeux un peu plus et vit Jasper qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Merde !

C’est qui cette pouffiasse ? Ne peut-elle pas voir qu’Edward est avec quelqu’un ?

Les mains de Bella se serrèrent en poings devant elle et elle sentit le regard d’Edward la balayer. 

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de formation à faire avec celle-là, Edward. Quand j’ai entendu que tu avais enfin mis le collier à quelqu’un, j’aurais espéré qu’au moins ce soit à une de mes filles. Je pourrai toujours t’aider avec celle-là. Isabella, c’est bien ça ? Bonsoir, Isabella. »

Bella ne bougea pas.

« Elle semble beaucoup trop fougueuse pour être une bonne soumise. » La femme tendit la main et attrapa le menton de Bella.

« Regarde-moi, ma fille ! » Aboya-t-elle, et Bella vit la main d’Edward jaillir et repousser la main offensante.

« Ça suffit, Miss Mandy. Vous devriez savoir que je ne laisserai jamais quiconque toucher mon Isabella. » Son ton n’était pas rude, mais Bella pouvait percevoir l’acier dans sa voix.

Elle essaya de refouler un petit sourire. Prends ça, salope de Domme qui vient de l’enfer !

Bella entendit Edward respirer plus fort. « Regarde-moi, Isabella. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui désapprobateur de son Maître. « Je te prierais de saluer Miss Mandy, » dit-il sévèrement. Merde ! Elle avait oublié de le regarder. Elle s’efforça de ne pas montrer l’animosité qu’elle ressentait. 

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage d’une séduisante femme aux cheveux roux. Elle était grande et portait un costume de chat noir. Elle frôlait la cinquantaine. Son visage était sévèrement fardé avec beaucoup trop de poudre, et ses yeux gris fixaient intensément Bella.

« Hum, tu es une petite créature pleine d’ardeur, pas vrai ? Je pourrais t’apprendre un tas de choses si tu passais un weekend avec moi ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Edward. « Si tu changes d’avis, mon Trésor, tu as mon numéro… » Elle jeta un regard à Bella et lui sourit malicieusement avant d’embrasser Edward sur les lèvres une fois encore, prenant méticuleusement son temps.

Edward lui adressa un petit sourire narquois en secouant la tête, et Miss Mandy fit un clin d’œil à Bella avant de se tourner pour flirter avec Jasper de la même façon qu’elle l’avait faite avec Edward. 

Bella était prête à trancher la gorge de Miss Mandy ! Elle sentait la chaleur irradier de ses joues. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds alors qu’elle essayait de contrôler cette rage soudaine qu’elle éprouvait.

« Fais attention, Isabella, tu t’approches dangereusement de la ligne à ne pas franchir. » Les orteils de Bella retroussèrent lorsqu’elle sentit le souffle d’Edward chatouiller son oreille.

Si Bella avait eu des épines comme un hérisson, elles se seraient toutes redressées. Son dos se raidit et elle demeura absolument immobile. 

Il poursuivit. « Rappelle-toi que je veux que tu observes ce qui se passe autour de toi, mais ne dévisage personne. Si quelqu’un te dévisage, brise immédiatement le contact et baisse les yeux, c’est compris ? »

Bella hocha la tête. 

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Edward l’ignora tandis qu’il parlait avec les autres invités. Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et reconnut plusieurs des mêmes personnes qui étaient là à la soirée précédente. Elle vit quelques femmes qui semblaient n’être avec personne, debout au bar. Elles regardaient Jasper et Edward avec insistance depuis leur arrivée, et Bella sentit une vague de jalousie la traverser. 

Elle en éprouva un choc car elle n’avait jamais ressenti cette émotion particulière avant. Elle ne la comprenait pas. Et à cet instant, elle se fichait de recevoir cent coups de battoir ou de fouet, Edward était à elle ! Elle s’empressa de détourner les yeux après que l’une des femmes se soit mise à murmurer aux deux autres qui se retournèrent pour l’observer avec une hostilité non dissimulée. 

Son regard se posa sur la démonstration de bondage japonais Mata Nawa Shibari qui se déroulait à ce moment-là. Le Dom expert en Shibari et sa soumise se tenaient au milieu du salon formel. Le torse de la soumise avait été étroitement lié avec un motif en arête de poisson. Ses seins généreux avaient été ligotés à la base, de sorte qu’ils apparaissaient étirés et engorgés. Son Dom était présentement en train de démontrer comment, en ajustant les cordes de chaque côté des petites lèvres, il pouvait la mener à l’orgasme sans toucher son corps avec ses doigts. Bella songea qu’elle aimerait peut-être essayer ça avec Edward ; la façon dont les cordes étaient tordues autour du corps de la soumise l’excitait énormément et elle se demanda si Edward aimerait la voir ainsi entravée.

Il semblait y avoir plus de gens cette fois-ci. Elle chercha Alice et Jasper du regard et les repéra dans la pièce où on servait des cocktails sans alcool et autres rafraîchissements. L’estomac de Bella commença à gargouiller. 

Elle en fut mortifiée et rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Edward rompit sa conversation et se tourna vers elle, s’emparant de son bras. « N’as-tu pas mangé avant que nous quittions la maison ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Bella secoua la tête tout en fixant la trame de sa chemise pour éviter le regard noir qu’elle savait braqué sur elle.

« Tu dois me répondre, Isabella, » dit-il.

« Non, Maître. J’étais trop nerveuse pour manger. J’ai mangé une pomme et quelques noix cet après-midi, cependant, » murmura-t-elle, ayant une conscience aiguë du Dom et du soumis qui avaient discuté avec Edward et qui les observaient maintenant tous les deux avec amusement. 

« Tu ferais mieux de la nourrir, Edward. Je suis sûr qu’elle aura besoin de ses forces ce soir ! » Gloussa le Dom Alastair en tapotant l’épaule d’Edward. Il s’éloigna avec son soumis, un très beau jeune homme noir qui se faisait mener par une fine chaîne attachée à des pinces à mamelons.

Edward mit sa main sous le menton de Bella et le releva pour qu’elle le regarde. « Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? » Questionna-t-il, et elle vit qu’il était plus inquiet que fâché contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit un peu plus.

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

Edward la dévisagea attentivement pendant un moment afin de s’assurer qu’elle lui disait la vérité.

« Ça fait deux infractions à tes règles, Isabella. Allons, viens manger avant de t’effondrer par terre, » dit-il et Bella lui sourit.

Il remplit une assiette d’amuse-gueules que Bella était certaine d’être incapable de manger. Edward s’assit sur une chaise droite et lui fit signe de s’installer à ses pieds. 

Bella fixa le plancher et mordit sa lèvre. Comment bordel s’attendait-il à ce qu’elle s’installe par terre alors qu’elle n’avait pas de putain de petite culotte ?

Edward soupira et plaça un coussin sur le sol en même temps qu’il ramassait Bella. Elle plia ses jambes en vitesse et il la fit s’agenouiller devant lui, entre les siennes. Ses yeux errèrent vers le haut des jambes et des cuisses d’Edward, et s’agrandirent à la vue du renflement évident dans son pantalon.

Edward claqua des doigts et Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait ironiquement en secouant la tête. « As-tu faim à ce point-là, Fillette ? » Dit-il en ricanant, et elle fit signe que oui.

Il rit de bon cœur et lui tendit une petite saucisse cocktail. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s’empressa d’aspirer le morceau de nourriture, et avant qu’il puisse retirer ses doigts, Bella darda sa langue dessus.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose plus tard. Je ne veux pas vraiment te dire quand, mais ce sera différent. Si tu es partante, je pense que ce sera très agréable pour toi. Par contre il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Mais c’est ton choix. Es-tu prête à tenter l’expérience ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella lécha ses lèvres et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

 

À suivre…

 

Non, ce n’est pas ici que j’avais l’intention d’interrompre la soirée de jeux. Je voulais vraiment que vous voyiez Edward faire le con, mais ce matin en me levant, j’avais un e-mail de mon amie malade dans ma boîte de messages. En gros, la chimiothérapie n’a pas fonctionné pour elle, et elle s’en va passer ses dernières semaines dans une maison de soins pour les personnes en phase terminale… Elle a 48 ans.

Alors vous comprendrez que j’aie eu de la difficulté à me concentrer aujourd’hui.

On se retrouve dimanche prochain.

Milk


	67. Chapitre 67

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 67

 

Edward claqua des doigts et Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait ironiquement en secouant la tête. « As-tu faim à ce point-là, Fillette ? » Dit-il en ricanant, et elle fit signe que oui.

Il rit de bon cœur et lui tendit une petite saucisse cocktail. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s’empressa d’aspirer le morceau de nourriture, et avant qu’il puisse retirer ses doigts, Bella darda sa langue dessus.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose plus tard. Je ne veux pas vraiment te dire quand, mais ce sera différent. Si tu es partante, je pense que ce sera très agréable pour toi. Par contre il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Mais c’est ton choix. Es-tu prête à tenter l’expérience ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella lécha ses lèvres et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Edward sourit et fit courir une petite carotte plongée dans une quelconque trempette sur les lèvres de Bella pour l’inciter à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Il fourra la crudité entre ses dents et elle lui sourit en suçant la sauce avant de croquer et mâcher le reste.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu’Edward ne s’engage dans une conversation avec Garrett et Kate. Garrett ne salua pas Bella. Il ne la regarda même pas. Edward tendit l’assiette à Bella et lui indiqua de se déplacer vers le côté de sa chaise, ce qu’elle fit docilement.

De temps en temps il caressait ses cheveux, ou bien les ratissait avec ses doigts. Bella savait que c’était en train de devenir une habitude chez lui, et quand il la touchait, ça l’aidait à rester ancrée dans son rôle et ça l’apaisait. Il faisait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait dans les siens.

Bella termina sa nourriture et le petit verre d’eau qu’il lui avait donné. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle et vit Alice qui la regardait. Elle croisa son regard et la vit tourner la tête pour dissimuler un sourire. 

Il fallait qu’elle aille à la salle de bain et elle tendit la main vers le bras d’Edward pour lui faire signe. Il baissa les yeux vers elle alors qu’elle le touchait. Elle commença à parler mais il se contenta de lui dire, « Tu peux y aller, Isabella. » Il plaça une main sous son bras et la hissa sur ses pieds. Bella trébucha légèrement et se dirigea vers l’endroit où Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper. 

Celui-ci sourit en voyant Bella approcher. « On dirait que ta comparse a besoin de toi, Mary-Alice. Rappelle-toi, tu y vas et tu reviens directement ici. »

Alice hocha la tête en se levant de ses genoux.

Dans vingt minutes il y aurait une démonstration avec des fouets, et Jasper et Edward voulaient que les filles y assistent. 

Alice prit la main de Bella et elles montèrent à l’étage ensemble. « Comment vas-tu, Tsunami ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. 

Bella fit la grimace. « Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu as vu toutes ces femmes plus collantes que du papier tue-mouche ce soir ? C’est quoi leur problème ? » Elle changea sa voix pour les imiter. « C’est une petite créature fougueuse… Sérieusement ! » S’offusqua-t-elle, et Alice pouffa de rire jusqu’à ce que le regard réprobateur d’un Dom les réduise toutes les deux au silence.

Alice la conduisit dans une salle de bain et ferma la porte. Bella regarda autour d’elle. Elle se dépêcha d’utiliser les toilettes et alla se laver les mains. Elle savait que les salles de bain étaient des zones hors limite pour jouer, mais elle regarda et toucha le robinet et constata qu’il était en forme de pénis recourbé.

« QU’EST-CE QUE !… » S’exclama-t-elle, et Alice éclata de rire.

« Je sais ! » Rigola la sœur d’Edward. « Et regarde les pommeaux de douche… » 

Bella se lava les mains en essayant d’éviter de toucher le robinet. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche avec précaution et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Il y avait quatre pommes de douche, dont trois en forme de pénis de tailles variées !

Elle sursauta quand Alice murmura derrière elle d’un ton sarcastique, « Imagine le plaisir que tu pourrais avoir… » Elle gloussa et Bella murmura un « Oh mon Dieu » admiratif.

« Allez, Tsunami, ils vont commencer à se demander ce qu’on fricote, et tu ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennuis, » dit Alice en entraînant Bella hors de la salle de bain. 

Alors qu’elles s’apprêtaient à redescendre, Alice aperçut Edward et Jasper assis dans une des salles communes. Edward était assis légèrement à l’écart de Jasper, et une espèce de cloison en briques de verre les séparait. Edward était appuyé sur le mur, souriant à quelque chose que Jasper venait de dire. La démonstration était sur le point de débuter. Les filles commençaient à marcher en direction de leurs Doms lorsque Alice sentit Bella s’immobiliser et se raidir. Elle se tourna vers elle pour la regarder et vit qu’elle fixait les pieds d’Edward.

Une des femmes du bar était agenouillée aux pieds d’Edward. Bella respira plus fort.

« Putain de bordel… » Dit-elle en avançant dans la pièce. Alice posa une main sur son bras pour l’arrêter, et l’autre sur sa bouche.

Elle murmura aussi vite qu’elle le put car tout le monde était en train de prendre place en vue d’assister à la démonstration. « Écoute-moi ! Il s’agit de Vanessa, et elle avait l’habitude de jouer avec Edward et Jasper. Ils la connaissent depuis des années. C’est une soumise qui préfère ne pas avoir son propre Dom. Il y en a quelques-unes comme elle ce soir. Elles sont disponibles pour des jeux à trois ou ce genre de trucs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant tu vas retourner à Edward et faire comme si de rien n’était. Elle ne représente pas une menace pour toi, Bella. Présentement Edward nous regarde et il se demande ce qui se passe. Viens, avant que nous ne soyons dans le pétrin une fois encore ! »

Elle tira sur Bella pour que celle-ci avance et alla se placer à côté et légèrement en arrière de Jasper. Bella l’imita et se plaça sur le côté de la chaise d’Edward. Elle était incapable d’arrêter de lancer des regards noirs à la femme à genoux dans une parfaite posture de soumise aux pieds d’Edward. 

Bella voulait arracher les cheveux de cette Vanessa ! Elle sentit une vague de haine la submerger et fut choquée par son intensité. 

La démonstration commença et Edward étira le bras pour mettre sa main derrière la cuisse de Bella, jouant avec le ruban en haut de son bas-jarretière. Elle sursauta en le sentant pincer l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle savait ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait qu’elle ouvre les jambes. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui mais il semblait n’être conscient de rien sauf de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui ; un Dom avait attaché une soumise et la fouettait avec différents modèles de fouets.

Bella écarta légèrement les jambes en retenant sa respiration. Edward la pinça encore. Elle écarta davantage ses jambes, et les doigts d’Edward frôlèrent sa fente, traçant gentiment ses petites lèvres. Bella retint un gémissement et essaya de s’ouvrir encore davantage à lui. Au lieu d’en profiter, Edward la tira jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise qu’il voulait qu’elle s’asseye sur lui, mais plutôt que de s’installer de travers comme elle le faisait d’habitude, Edward ferma ses jambes et fit asseoir Bella de sorte qu’elle aussi soit face à la démonstration. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et les écarta doucement. 

Bella haleta. Vanessa était agenouillée directement devant elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Qu’est-ce qui trottait dans la tête d’Edward ? Elle sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Edward cherchait-il à l’humilier en laissant Vanessa regarder ce qu’il allait lui faire ?

Les mains d’Edward se mirent à caresser ses genoux de haut en bas, et Bella sentit sa poitrine contre son dos.

« Me fais-tu confiance, Isabella ? » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Bella ferma les yeux très fort pendant un moment. Bonne question… Avait-elle confiance en lui ?

Elle reconnut à peine sa voix devenue rauque quand elle chuchota, « Oui, Maître. »

« J’ai dit que j’allais te pousser… pas t’humilier. Reste assise bien sagement et ouvre tes jambes pour moi… » Oh Seigneur… 

Edward était assis dans la dernière des rangées informelles. Bella savait que personne dans la pièce ne pouvait voir ses genoux à l’endroit où il se trouvait. Elle risqua un bref regard vers Jasper, mais il était complètement absorbé par la démonstration, Alice sur ses genoux et tournant le dos à son amie. 

Bella respira profondément et ouvrit les jambes. Edward les positionna de façon à ce qu’elles soient de chaque côté de ses propres jambes. Bella sentit l’air froid sur son sexe. Elle sentait aussi ses jus s’écouler de sa fente et mouiller la raie de ses fesses. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle pouvait sentir l’odeur de sa propre excitation !

OH. MON. DIEU ! Est-ce que les autres peuvent me sentir aussi ?

Edward continua de faire courir ses mains sur ses jambes. Il n’était pas pressé ; il frotta ses pouces sur ses genoux, ses doigts pointant vers l’intérieur et effleurant ses jambes juste en dessous de ses rotules. Bella manqua une respiration.

« Tranquille, Isabella, » dit la Voix, soufflant légèrement dans son oreille.

Il ramena ses mains plus haut ; il caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, la faisant prendre feu partout où ceux-ci la touchaient. Ses pouces effleurèrent la bordure de ses bas. 

« Tu es tellement mouillée, Isabella. Tellement prête pour moi… Veux-tu que je touche ta chatte ? Regarde ce qui se passe devant toi… Regarde le Dom alors qu’il fouette les hanches et le bas du dos de sa soumise. Peux-tu voir l’expression d’extase sur le visage de celle-ci ? La douleur peut être le point culminant de la luxure et du plaisir, elle rehausse les sens… qui atteignent leur apogée au moment où le plaisir devient douloureux et la douleur devient agréable… » Bella n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la Voix.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée alors qu’elle sentait le nœud dans son estomac se resserrer. Elle ne se souciait plus de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni du fait que Vanessa était agenouillée à leurs pieds. Elle se fichait que l’autre soumise puisse sentir son désir pour Edward. Elle savait seulement qu’Edward allait la mener à l’orgasme, et ça l’allumait encore plus que l’autre le sache aussi.

Les pouces d’Edward entourèrent ses petites lèvres, et du bout des doigts il explora sa fente. Elle essaya de pousser contre ses mains pour obtenir plus de friction, mais il ne le permettait pas.

Les ongles de ses pouces s’enfoncèrent légèrement et éraflèrent son clitoris, la faisant réprimer une plainte de volupté. La fille assise sur le banc pour la démonstration gémit elle aussi quand le Dom troqua son fouet contre un accessoire similaire mais plus gros. C’était un fouet à longue mèche tressée qui avait toujours effrayé Bella et qu’elle évitait à tout prix dans la salle de jeux, ne se risquant même pas à regarder dans sa direction lorsqu’elle nettoyait et polissait les autres fouets et battoirs.

Mais de voir le manche du fouet serré dans la main du Dom, la façon dont il tendait le bras pour le manier, regarder la lanière s’enrouler autour de la taille et du torse de sa soumise tandis que l’extrémité atteignait ses seins nus en faisant des spirales ; cela excita Bella au plus haut point. Elle entra dans une espèce de transe en voyant la soumise crier à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, et soudainement les doigts d’Edward plongèrent dans sa chatte. Bella cambra le dos, juste au moment où la fille sur le banc cambrait le sien, et elles jouirent toutes les deux ensemble, presque violemment. 

Bella fut seulement consciente de ressentir un profond soulagement dans ses entrailles, comme si des étincelles jaillissaient de son sexe et remontaient vers sa poitrine, durcissant ses mamelons jusqu’à la douleur. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors que son corps convulsait sous les vagues de plaisir.

Elle revint sur terre et se rendit vaguement compte que les gens avaient recommencé à bouger dans l’espace faiblement éclairé. Edward l’avait retournée, et ses jambes étaient à présent de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sa tête était affalée au creux de son cou et ses bras entouraient ses épaules.

Les mains d’Edward couraient de haut en bas dans son dos, et Bella se délecta de leur contact. 

« Isabella ? Peux-tu m’entendre, Fillette ? » Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

Elle acquiesça d’un air hébété.

« Maître… je ne peux pas bouger… » Dit-elle. Tout ce qu’elle voulait faire, c’était se glisser dans son lit et dormir pour l’éternité ; son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés, et elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentit la poitrine d’Edward trembler alors qu’il riait doucement. « Ça va aller, mon cœur. Tu t’es évanouie, en quelque sorte, des suites de ton orgasme. Surcharge sensorielle ou sous-espace, comme on appelle plus communément ce phénomène. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella pouffa de rire et hocha la tête. « J’ai l’impression de m’être liquéfiée. Je me sens engourdie et chancelante. Comme une glace en train de fondre… »

Edward gloussa encore ; ce qu’elle disait n’avait aucun sens.

Ils demeurèrent dans leur bulle une quinzaine de minutes de plus, jusqu’à ce que Bella se sente redevenue elle-même. Elle était toujours fatiguée, par contre.

Elle se redressa et tenta de s’enlever de sur Edward. Il agrippa ses fesses et se leva. Il la remit sur ses pieds avec précaution et la tint fermement jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui assure qu’elle allait bien.

Edward la conduisit à la salle de bain. Elle utilisa les toilettes et se rafraîchit pendant qu’il l’attendait devant la porte à l’extérieur. Elle pouffa encore à la vue du robinet en forme de phallus alors qu’elle se lavait les mains et envoyait de l’eau sur ses joues. Elle vérifia son visage dans le miroir et fut surprise de constater qu’à l’exception de ses joues colorées et de ses yeux particulièrement brillants, elle avait son air habituel.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver Vanessa et ses deux copines en grande conversation avec Edward dans le couloir.

Vanessa regarda Bella et lui fit un clin d’œil. Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent. À moi ! Pouffiasse ! Il est à moi !

Elle vint se placer derrière Edward et un peu de côté comme il lui avait indiqué de le faire. Elle dévisagea les trois femmes et leur sourit en posant sa main sur le bras d’Edward. Ouais, comme je le disais. Il. Est. À. Moi.

Elle sentit Edward se raidir à ses côtés et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui lança un regard sévère et pointa en direction de sa main sur son bras.

Bella se sentit rougir et s’empressa de retirer sa main. Elle la baissa et serra ses doigts ensemble devant elle.

« Miss Mandy a raison, Maître Edward. Elle semble avoir besoin d’apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Lança une des garces.

« Ne t’adresse pas à moi sur ce ton, Jennifer ! Je te rappellerai que tu ne dois pas parler ainsi de ma soumise. À présent, mesdames… » Bella les entendit pouffer de rire et elle roula des yeux. « … Nous devons aller dire au revoir à nos amis et à nos hôtes… » Poursuivit Edward d’un ton flegmatique.

« Isabella, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l’escalier. Bella garda la tête baissée en le suivant. Elle savait qu’elle avait dépassé les bornes et qu’elle n’aurait pas dû essayer de revendiquer Edward comme étant sa possession comme elle l’avait fait. Il était son Dom. Il l’avait revendiquée comme étant sienne quand il lui avait mis son collier.

Ils atteignirent le bas des marches et Edward fit une pause. Bella faillit tomber sur lui et retrouva son équilibre juste à temps. 

Il se tourna à demi vers elle. « Si tu recommences, je vais te flanquer une fessée ici devant tout le monde, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Nous en reparlerons à la maison, Isabella. Pour le moment, suis tes putains de règles et ne m’embarrasse pas ! » Sa voix était calme, mais ses paroles étaient tranchantes comme une lame d’acier.

Elle l’avait mécontenté. Elle savait qu’Edward était respecté dans les cercles BDSM. Il était populaire, et Bella lui avait manqué de respect en étant possessive publiquement. Elle sentit une vague de détresse déferler sur elle. Elle avait carrément tout foutu en l’air. Aucune de ces femmes n’était sa soumise, mais elle, oui !

Edward était vraiment contrarié que Bella se soit montrée si possessive envers lui en public, mais il demeurait son Dom et devait s’occuper de ses besoins. Il alla lui chercher une bouteille d’eau car il savait qu’elle devait garder son apport en liquide élevé. Et plus particulièrement après un orgasme aussi puissant que celui qu’elle venait d’avoir. Bella marcha à sa suite en sirotant l’eau qu’il lui avait donnée. Elle garda les yeux baissés et ignora toutes les conversations autour d’elle. Elle ne voulait pas foirer encore une fois ce soir, et elle se disait que c’était la façon la plus sûre d’éviter les reproches d’Edward. Elle ne tenait pas à croiser les triplées de soumises ou la grande Domme aux ongles rouge sang longs comme des griffes. Garder les yeux fixés au plancher était le meilleur moyen d’éviter tout le monde.

« Bella ? » Elle entendit son nom mais ne releva pas la tête.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en regardant Edward. « Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Y a-t-il un problème ? » Questionna-t-il. Il pouvait presque sentir Alice bourdonner à ses côtés. Il savait qu’elle était très protectrice à l’égard de Bella, et il pouvait tout juste la garder à sa place.

Edward secoua la tête. « Demain, mon frère. Je pense que nous allons partir à présent, si ça ne vous dérange pas de rentrer par vos propres moyens. Nous vous verrons plus tard. »

Il se tourna et Bella risqua un bref coup d’œil en direction d’Alice. Elle vit la colère assombrir le visage de celle-ci et secoua la tête à son intention avant de se tourner et de suivre son Maître en restant derrière lui. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder Jasper ; elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir un regard de plus rempli de déception ce soir.

Edward échangea des banalités avec Bill pendant que Sonya allait chercher la cape de Bella. Bella était enfermée dans sa bulle, et par conséquent elle ne sut jamais si Bill et Sonya lui avaient parlé ou souhaité bonne nuit. Elle redevint vaguement consciente de son entourage seulement quand elle sentit Edward attacher sa cape et ajuster la capuche sur ses cheveux.

Le valet alla chercher la voiture et tendit les clés à Edward. 

Edward ouvrit la portière de Bella et elle monta à bord. Le retour à la maison se fit en silence, lui donnant trop de temps pour réfléchir à la soirée, à la jalousie qu’elle avait ressentie, à la colère qu’elle éprouvait envers Edward pour avoir permis à ces femmes de se comporter en poules se pavanant devant le coq de la basse-cour, et pour avoir laissé cette Vanessa s’agenouiller à ses pieds et être témoin de son embarras quand il l’avait fait jouir puisqu’elle était juste devant elle. Elle médita aussi sur la possessivité qu’elle avait montrée en présence de ces filles, sur le petit discours auquel elle avait eu droit de la part d’Edward, et combien il avait semblé déçu de son incapacité à respecter ses règles. Bella luttait pour contenir toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient à travers elle.

Edward se tourna vers elle en stoppant la voiture devant la porte d’entrée. « Normalement j’insisterais pour que nous nous rendions directement à la salle de jeux, mais ce que tu as vécu ce soir t’a exténuée. Va te coucher et nous réglerons ça demain matin. »

Bella acquiesça et sortit du véhicule. La voix d’Edward la stoppa. « Isabella ? » Elle se pencha pour le regarder, tentant de cacher les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. « Tu peux dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit si tu le souhaites. Je viendrai te réveiller plus tard. »

« Quel que soit votre désir, Maître, » dit-elle d’une voix terne avant de gravir les marches du perron. 

Elle se rendit à l’étage en sentant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle était tellement idiote ! Bien sûr qu’il allait la remettre à sa place ! Maintenant elle avait le choix. Son cerveau était surchargé avec toutes ces choses qu’elle avait ruminées, et maintenant il voulait en plus qu’elle décide si elle voulait dormir seule ou avec lui. S’il lui demandait de choisir son lit, était-ce une façon de lui signifier qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle du tout ? Était-ce un test ? C’était trop d’information à digérer, et elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi c’était elle qui devait prendre la décision ; il était son Dom, donc ça aurait dû être à lui de décider. 

Bella se rendit dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements. Elle les rangea en se demandant quel genre de nettoyage ils exigeaient… Hum, il faudrait qu’elle s’informe auprès de son Maître quand elle n’aurait plus son collier.

Elle porta une main au cœur qui ornait son pendentif et le caressa tendrement. Elle essuya son visage et fit la grimace en voyant la traînée de maquillage sur sa main. 

Elle prit une longue douche et lava ses cheveux, se délectant de l’eau chaude apaisante. Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée, aussi ne prit-elle pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux, enfilant tout de suite une paire de pantalons de nuit et un débardeur.

Elle brossa ses dents et mit rapidement de l’ordre dans la chambre, s’assurant qu’aucun vêtement ne traîne sur le plancher. Elle éteignit les lumières et se glissa entre les draps. Elle savait qu’elle devrait accepter sa punition au matin, mais elle n’éprouvait pas de colère ni de ressentiment à ce sujet. Elle avait accepté de porter son collier et de servir son Maître. Elle avait foiré et elle savait que c’était une autre courbe dans son apprentissage. Ces nouveaux sentiments de possessivité et de jalousie n’avaient pas leur place dans cette relation, mais comment pouvait-elle arrêter de les éprouver ?

Bella fut surprise de sombrer presque immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves. Sa dernière pensée avait été qu’elle allait rester éveillée durant des heures…

ooo

Bella se réveilla et s’étira comme un chat après sa sieste. Elle se sentait merveilleusement détendue et reposée. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au réveille-matin sur sa table de chevet et vit qu’il était 7h15.

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle ait pu dormir aussi profondément. Elle se leva et fit son lit. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et aperçut une note apposée sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Oh ! Seigneur !

Isabella,

Enfile le peignoir qui est derrière la porte de ta chambre et rejoins-moi à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il n’y aura pas de séance d’exercice aujourd’hui.

Sois en bas à 8h – ne sois pas en retard.

Bella grimaça dans le miroir. Edward ne semblait pas si énervé que ça. Elle repensa à ce qui s’était passé la nuit d’avant et sourit à son reflet. Ouaip, elle était prête à recevoir sa punition.

Elle se lava le visage et fit ses autres ablutions en vitesse, terminant en se brossant les cheveux avant de les tirer en queue de cheval sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle enleva son pantalon de nuit et son top, et se glissa dans le long peignoir en satin bleu foncé trouvé derrière sa porte. 

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle atteignit la porte de la chambre des Maîtres (l’ironie du nom la fit sourire) qu’elle ouvrit pour jeter un regard à l’intérieur, mais la pièce était vide.

Bella descendit l’escalier et fit son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine. Edward était installé au comptoir, en train de couper des fruits. Il leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur avant de retourner son attention sur sa tâche.

« Bonjour, Maître, » dit-elle en allant le rejoindre. Elle s’étira et l’embrassa sur le côté de la mâchoire. Edward tourna vivement la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Il lui fit un autre sourire et continua la préparation du smoothie.

« As-tu bien dormi, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’il ajoutait des baies surgelées et des tranches de pomme dans le mélangeur électrique. 

Bella alla sortir le lait du frigo pour le café. Elle avait vu qu’Edward avait mis le percolateur en marche. 

Elle observa Edward tandis qu’il lui tournait le dos. Il portait un vieux jeans délavé qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, avec un tee-shirt et un pull à col en V par-dessus. Il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu’en haut de ses avant-bras. Bella se lécha les lèvres en apercevant ses pieds nus. Hmmm… Elle était vraiment dérangée !

Edward choisit ce moment pour se retourner, et Bella s’empressa de baisser les yeux, sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues.

« Il faut te peser ce matin, Isabella. La balance est dans la salle d’exercice en bas, » dit-il.

Bella soupira et mordit sa lèvre. Elle hocha la tête et disparut en bas en grommelant tranquillement pour elle-même.

Elle sursauta en entendant Edward glousser derrière elle. Ses joues s’enflammèrent à nouveau.

« Oh, allez, Fillette, ce n’est pas si terrible que ça ! » Lança-t-il.

Il se plaça devant elle et elle sourit en voyant qu’elle avait pris un quart de kilo. 

La voix mécontente d’Edward rompit le silence. « Ce n’est pas suffisant, Isabella. Mon père attend un coup de fil de ta part. »

Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle vit le numéro de Carlisle et Esme sur un bloc-notes laissé sur le comptoir.

Carlisle répondit rapidement et ne dissimula pas l’amusement dans sa voix quand elle le salua et qu’ils échangèrent quelques civilités.

« Hé, Bella, tu parais assez frustrée en ce moment pour que je sois en mesure de comprendre deux choses. Primo, mon fils se tient juste derrière toi et tu peux le sentir respirer dans ton cou, et deuxio, il trouve que tu n’as pas pris suffisamment de poids, » dit-il. Elle était certaine qu’il souriait de toutes ses dents en prononçant ces paroles.

Elle émit un rire piteux et ignora intentionnellement le froncement de sourcils d’Edward.

« Vous n’avez pas idée ! Quoi qu’il en soit, je pèse 250g de plus. C’est bien, non ? » S’enquit-elle, et elle tourna le dos à Edward en l’entendant souffler bruyamment.

Carlisle demeura silencieux pendant un moment. « Hum… eh bien c’est mieux que rien, au moins c’est un gain. Mais je pense que pour la semaine prochaine, tu devras compléter tes collations du matin et de l’après-midi avec un apport en protides sous forme de boissons protéinées. »

Bella fit la grimace. Elle détestait les milkshakes protéinés ! Ces boissons avaient un goût de pain moisi !

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je déteste ces shakes ! Ils sont dégueulasses ! Je ne peux pas manger autant que ça, Carlisle… Ce n’est pas ma faute… » Geignit-elle, et elle sentit Edward lui arracher brusquement le téléphone des mains. 

Bella lui lança un regard noir alors qu’il prenait la parole à sa place.

« Hé, Papa. Ouais, je sais, mais… c’est ce que j’ai pensé moi aussi. » Il arqua un sourcil en dévisageant Bella alors qu’elle croisait les bras devant sa poitrine, et il porta une main désinvolte à son collier qu’il tâta d’un doigt en secouant la tête.

Bella baissa les mains et la tête.

Bordel ! J’aurais dû parler à Carlisle avant qu’Edward ne me mette mon collier ! Songea-t-elle alors, la conversation que les deux hommes étaient en train d’avoir n’ayant plus d’intérêt pour elle. Maintenant elle devrait faire ce que Carlisle dictait à Edward, et elle savait qu’elle aurait très peu sinon aucune marge de manœuvre pour négocier.

Elle s’éloigna pour aller préparer deux bols de muesli et un bol de yogourt dans lequel elle pourrait ajouter des noix et du miel.

« Isabella ! » Cria Edward.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il lui tendait le téléphone. Elle retint un soupir et s’essuya les mains après un torchon avant de le lui reprendre. Elle lui tourna le dos une fois encore. 

Edward secoua la tête et frôla Bella en passant à côté d’elle pour aller finir d’ajouter les ingrédients au smoothie. Tellement butée ! Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Bella n’était pas contente en raccrochant. Carlisle venait de lui dire qu’il avait pris rendez-vous pour elle afin qu’elle voie sa collègue la semaine suivante, et dans l’intervalle il voulait qu’elle suive les ordres d’Edward, à qui il avait donné des instructions très claires.

Bon sang de bon Dieu ! Carlisle ne sait pas qu’il a déchaîné un monstre ! Donner cette responsabilité à Edward signifie qu’il sera encore plus tyrannique et arrogant qu’à l’accoutumée !

Bella ravala les jurons bien choisis qu’elle brûlait d’envie de proférer.

Edward dressa la table pour deux dans la cuisine et s’assit à sa place. Bella lui adressa un sourire crispé en déposant son assiette devant lui, fixant le smoothie avec agacement.

Elle resta debout et attendit qu’Edward commence à manger, mais il lui fit signe de se joindre à lui. Elle prit son bol et vint s’asseoir.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui en ajoutant les noix et le miel dans son yogourt. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d’Edward la transpercer, mais elle n’allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de parler la première, aussi continua-t-elle de fixer son bol et de l’ignorer. 

Edward secoua la tête une fois de plus et s’attaqua à son petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua que Bella n’arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils en regardant le smoothie qu’il avait préparé pour elle.

Son père lui avait dit d’ajouter des protéines en poudre dans son smoothie du matin. Il lui avait également envoyé par e-mail un plan de repas auquel il avait l’intention de s’assurer que Bella adhère. Il pouvait voir, par la façon dont elle pinçait les lèvres et le pli au milieu de son front, que Bella avait peine à garder son sang froid.

 

À suivre…

La première fois que j’ai lu le chapitre sur la soirée de jeux, l’an dernier, j’ai trouvé qu’Edward s’était comporté en parfait salaud avec Bella lors de la soirée en question (malgré l’orgasme dont il l’a gratifiée vers la fin). Selon moi il n’a pas donné assez d’information à Bella avant de l’emmener chez Bill et Sonya, et il n’aurait pas dû être irrité qu’elle se comporte comme elle l’a fait. Il aurait dû se rappeler qu’elle est nouvelle dans le milieu…

Et vous, qu’en pensez-vous ?

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	68. Chapitre 68

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 68

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui en ajoutant les noix et le miel dans son yogourt. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d’Edward la transpercer, mais elle n’allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de parler la première, aussi continua-t-elle de fixer son bol et de l’ignorer. 

Edward secoua la tête une fois de plus et s’attaqua à son petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua que Bella n’arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils en regardant le smoothie qu’il avait préparé pour elle.

Son père lui avait dit d’ajouter des protéines en poudre dans son smoothie du matin. Il lui avait également envoyé par e-mail un plan de repas auquel il avait l’intention de s’assurer que Bella adhère. Il pouvait voir, par la façon dont elle pinçait les lèvres et le pli au milieu de son front, que Bella avait peine à garder son sang froid.

Elle termina son petit-déjeuner et s’apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher la cafetière lorsque Edward parla de nouveau. 

« Tu n’as pas encore bu ton smoothie, Isabella. Je pense que tu devrais le prendre avant d’avoir du café, » dit-il, et Bella tourna vivement la tête, le fixant avec horreur.

« Fais attention, Fillette, » entendit-elle la Voix la mettre en garde.

Il veut me priver de ma dose de café matinale ? Bon Dieu… Sa mesquinerie ne connaît donc aucune limite ?

« Tu pourras avoir ton café après avoir bu ton smoothie ! Vas-tu rendre les choses plus faciles ou plus compliquées, Isabella ? C’est ton choix. » Sa voix de velours donnait l’illusion qu’il était un monument d’impassibilité. 

Bella ne dit rien et déposa sa tasse pour la troquer contre un verre de… Qu’y avait-il dans ce putain de verre, de toute façon ?

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter son mantra dans sa tête, ne vomis pas, ne vomis pas, ne vomis pas !

Elle était rendue à mi-chemin lorsque ses papilles gustatives se réveillèrent et qu’elle se rendit compte que la concoction était en vérité très, très bonne.

Elle déposa son verre et lécha ses lèvres. « Hmmm… » Dit-elle avant de boire le reste.

Elle distinguait le goût de différentes petites baies, mais elle percevait également une nuance de chocolat.

Edward ne dit rien mais il observa comment elle plissait le nez et fermait les yeux en portant le verre à ses lèvres, avalant son contenu aussi vite que possible. Bella s’était préparée mentalement à être victime d’une crise de panique, mais quand elle commença à vraiment goûter la boisson qu’il lui avait préparée, il vit son expression de dégoût et de consternation changer du tout au tout. Elle semblait à la fois ravie et contrariée en redéposant le verre vide.

Les joues de Bella étaient teintées de rose et ses yeux rivés sur la table lorsqu’elle parla à voix basse, de manière à peine audible. « Merci, Maître. C’était délicieux. »

Edward se contenta de lui tendre sa tasse pour qu’elle lui serve un autre café. Elle revint à la table avec deux tasses pleines. Elle baissa la tête et se renfrogna.

« Veux-tu que nous en parlions, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella commença par secouer la tête, puis elle se figea. Honnêteté – un de ses mots était l’honnêteté. Elle avait promis à Edward qu’elle serait toujours honnête avec lui, quelles qu’en soient les conséquences.

« Vous n’êtes pas mon père ! » Lança-t-elle. 

Edward arqua les sourcils de façon exagérée en réponse à sa remarque effrontée. « Je le sais, » dit-il calmement.

« Je me sens comme si je n’avais aucun contrôle au sujet de mon poids. Vous me surveillez constamment ! Alice et Rosalie me téléphonent tous les jours ! Sarah me prépare des lunchs et j’apporte des putains de… euh, je veux dire des foutus sacs en papier brun au travail tous les jours, et elle menace de vous le dire si je ne bouffe pas tout ce qu’elle met dedans ! Eh bien, ça va trop loin ! » Les mots se bousculaient hors de sa bouche tandis qu’elle gesticulait avec emphase.

Edward essaya très fort de ne pas perdre son sang froid. « Isabella… » La prévint-il. 

« Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais choisi d’être comme ça ! Je ne suis pas anorexique ! Je n’ai pas de troubles de l’alimentation ! Il faut seulement que je prenne quelques kilos, que je me remplume un peu ! Je pense que vous oubliez tous que j’ai pris soin de moi toute seule pendant très longtemps avant de vous rencontrer ! Tout le monde s’énerve à mon sujet, mais il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je ne suis pas malade, et je ne suis certainement pas une gamine ! Vous devez juste me laisser gérer cette situation moi-même ! » Termina précipitamment Bella.

Un silence pesant s’immisça dans la cuisine après sa tirade. D’accord, pour la partie honnêteté ce n’était pas si mal, mais pour le respect et l’obéissance, on repassera… MERDE !

Edward pinça les lèvres en regardant au fond de ses yeux rebelles. 

Si foutrement têtue ! Ce dimanche s’annonçait intéressant. N’avait-elle rien appris de la veille ? Elle était incapable de fermer son clapet… 

« C’est assez juste, Isabella. Je saisis ce que tu veux dire, mais tu marches sur un terrain très glissant ce matin. Tu dois changer ton attitude envers moi, putain de bordel, » rétorqua fermement Edward.

Génial, maintenant il est furax ! Comme si mon cul n’allait pas déjà assez chauffer après ma punition pour hier. Oh et puis merde ! J’ai raison à ce sujet.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais en le voyant secouer la tête imperceptiblement et lui lancer un regard noir, elle la referma aussitôt.

Edward fixa la table pendant un moment, se demandant s’il devait insister pour qu’ils finissent de manger, mais un coup d’œil en direction du regard insolent de Bella et de sa mine renfrognée alors qu’elle marmonnait un ‘Putain de vie…’ fut assez pour le faire changer d’idée.

« Salle de jeux, Isabella ! MAINTENANT ! » Gronda-t-il.

Bella haleta à la brutalité de son ton. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si elle devait utiliser un mot d’alerte, mais elle savait qu’elle serait punie pour avoir tenté d’éviter sa punition. 

Edward recula sa chaise et Bella quitta rapidement la pièce pour monter à la salle de jeux.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus, et pour la première fois elle se sentit impatiente que la journée finisse pour qu’il lui enlève son collier. 

Edward la regarda disparaître en haut et nettoya lentement la cuisine en secouant la tête. Isabella semblait être le genre de petite amie encline à être jalouse. Sa réaction la nuit précédente l’avait prouvé. Il fallait qu’elle apprenne, cependant, qu’en tant que sa soumise elle ne devait pas montrer qu’elle se sentait menacée. La communauté BDSM était très fermée, et si Bella commençait à essayer de le dominer en public, il savait qu’il perdrait sa crédibilité, et les autres soumises accepteraient difficilement la sienne comme une des leurs.

Il se remémora Vanessa qui l’avait accaparé alors qu’il attendait Bella à l’étage. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait senti le besoin de mettre un collier à une soumise alors qu’elle-même était disponible sans contrainte. Edward savait que peu importe la réponse qu’il lui donnait, elle s’en accommoderait. Il lui avait dit qu’Isabella était exceptionnelle. Vanessa lui avait demandé si elle pouvait être témoin de leur interaction, et il lui avait répondu qu’elle pouvait demeurer en leur présence, mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il savait que cela lui suffirait pour prendre son pied. Vanessa n’y voyait pas d’objection car elle préférait se servir de ses autres sens pour apprécier ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

Lorsque Bella était sortie de la salle de bain, Vanessa ainsi que les deux autres soumises ‘flottantes,’ Jennifer et Bridget, étaient en train de dire à Edward combien elles étaient contentes pour lui qu’il ait trouvé sa propre soumise. Bridget avait fait remarquer que Miss Mandy, qui s’était occupée de la formation de soumise des trois filles, s’inquiétait que Bella ne soit pas ‘rompue.’ 

Edward ne voulait pour rien au monde que Bella soit ce genre de soumise. Il n’avait aucun désir de la déprogrammer et de la priver de son essence ou de sa volonté. Il fallait qu’elle se donne à lui librement. Elle avait tellement progressé, et chaque jour il pouvait voir qu’elle faisait vraiment des efforts, qu’elle se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise en se soumettant à lui. Son désir de le contenter était inégalé.

Le problème venait du fait que parfois, son désir de le satisfaire entrait en conflit avec sa propension à être une tête de mule !

Mais la demoiselle avait un tempérament qui explosait aux pires moments imaginables, et Edward pouvait voir qu’il y avait des cas, comme ce matin, où Bella connaissait les conséquences et ce à quoi elle devrait faire face, mais semblait tout bonnement s’en ficher alors que sa colère dominait tout le reste. C’était son job à lui de s’assurer qu’elle ne se fiche pas des conséquences de ses actes, précisément.

Edward avait passé une nuit blanche, allongé dans son lit sans Bella à ses côtés, car il n’avait pas eu le courage d’aller la réveiller. Il s’était soulagé avec sa propre main en se couchant, et encore une fois ce matin. Il sentait son jeans se tendre à la simple pensée de Bella dans la salle de jeux.

Il resta debout sur le seuil et contempla Bella qui était à genoux sur le plancher, nue, dans la pose parfaite. Elle avait raccroché son peignoir et s’était fait une queue de cheval. Ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses. Edward ferma la porte avec fracas et s’avança dans la pièce. Bella sursauta légèrement.

Il enleva son pull et sa chemise et s’empressa de détacher son jeans en allant se placer devant elle.

« Nous allons faire bon usage de ton clapet que tu ne peux pas garder fermer, Isabella, » dit-il en entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour défaire sa queue. Il les agrippa dans son poing et l’attira vers son entrejambe. 

Bella éprouva un frisson d’excitation. Elle adorait quand Edward était comme ça ! Elle ne l’avait pas provoqué délibérément… Ou peut-être que si ? Mais peu importe comment c’était arrivé, elle se délectait de Dom-Edward !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et Edward ne perdit pas une seconde à introduire sa verge à l’intérieur. Bella était prête quand celle-ci heurta le fond de sa gorge, mais elle s’étouffa quand même et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de s’enjoindre à se détendre et à respirer par le nez.

Edward envoya sa tête en arrière. « Putaaiiin ! Prends tout, Isabella ! Fais bon usage de cette langue ! » Il tenait toujours des poignées de cheveux de Bella. Il les agrippa plus fort et commença à mouvoir ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Bella sentit sa salive couler à la commissure de ses lèvres et le long de son menton. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à l’endroit où Edward tirait ses cheveux, et il se montrait implacable. Il dominait sa bouche. Il lui montrait que c’était lui sans l’ombre d’un doute et sans controverse qui était le Dom dans cette relation.

Edward accéléra la cadence en sentant sa libération approcher. Bella dut se tenir après ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque Edward fut sur le point de jouir, il se retira un peu de manière à ce que son sexe repose sur la langue de Bella. « Avale tout ce que je t’envoie ! Suce-moi fort ! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement en frémissant, et son foutre afflua dans la gorge de Bella. Elle lutta pour avaler le sperme qui se déversait par giclées, et quand elle fut certaine qu’il avait terminé, elle commença à lécher son membre viril de la base jusqu’au gland pour bien le nettoyer. Elle tressaillit de douleur car les mains d’Edward empoignaient toujours sa chevelure avec autant de vigueur, rendant impossible pour elle de se rasseoir. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se crisper à cause de l’angle de sa tête, mais elle s’efforça de ne pas bouger.

Edward redescendit sur terre et réalisa qu’il serrait les cheveux de Bella dans ses poings. Il la relâcha et massa son cuir chevelu pour soulager la douleur qu’elle devait ressentir. 

Bella leva une main et essuya prestement sa bouche. Elle prit une respiration chancelante et s’assit sur ses talons. 

Elle était tellement excitée par la façon dont Edward venait de lui montrer sa domination que ça l’effraya un peu.

Edward garda son jeans détaché et recula d’un pas.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella releva la tête. Il vit à quel point elle était excitée et cela le surprit et le contenta. Bella était réellement en train de grandir en tant que soumise. Il n’y avait aucune trace de peur ou d’appréhension dans ses yeux. Il n’y avait pas d’effets néfastes des suites de leur mauvaise expérience avec la cire de bougie. Il ne voyait que de la concupiscence, du désir et de l’excitation alors qu’elle léchait ses lèvres et le dévisageait avec de grands yeux éloquents.

« Tu m’as désobéi ! Tu m’as manqué de respect ! Tu as été insolente et grossière envers une Domme et d’autres soumises ! Tu me cherchais des poux ce matin ! Tu as refusé de manger hier soir après que je t’aie donné des instructions très précises concernant les soins à apporter à ce corps ! As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense en ce moment ? » Bella demeura silencieuse et secoua la tête.

Edward hocha la sienne. « Va t’installer sur le banc de fessée. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire – étire les bras au-dessus de ta tête et écarte les jambes. Allez, ne me fais pas attendre ou bien tu le regretteras ! Tu vas recevoir dix coups d’échauffement avec la main et dix avec le battoir. Je sais qu’il y a des gens qui trouveraient que je suis clément avec toi, et peut-être que je le suis ! Mais après tes petits exploits de la nuit dernière, je crois que quinze coups devraient t’appendre une leçon. Je ne vais pas te bâillonner aujourd’hui, tu vas compter pour moi, et si tu arrêtes de compter, nous allons recommencer. »

Bella s’était déplacée vers le banc de fessée pendant qu’Edward parlait. Elle grimpa dessus et plaça ses pieds dans les étriers de chaque côté du banc. Elle tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement ! Comment Edward osait-il prétendre qu’elle méritait une fessée après ce qu’elle avait fait ? Et lui, alors ? Foutue bite ! Il avait laissé une autre femme l’embrasser, le toucher !

Edward utilisa les entraves qui pendaient des grands anneaux situés aux coins du banc pour attacher ses poignets et ensuite ses chevilles.

Bella tourna son visage de côté et l’appuya contre la surface lisse du cuir.

Edward parla à nouveau tandis que ses doigts traînaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu me remercieras de t’avoir disciplinée quand ce sera terminé, et tu me présenteras tes excuses pour tout ce que tu as fait de mal ce weekend. Est-ce que c’est compris ? »

Il se rapprocha et Bella le sentit mouler son corps contre le sien. Sa verge engorgée pressait dans le creux de son dos ; il fit vagabonder son nez et sa bouche le long de ses épaules et vers le haut de son cou, les enfouissant dans ses cheveux.

Bella acquiesça et ferma les yeux, sentant son humidité couler le long de ses jambes.

« Chaque fois que tu compteras, tu diras un de tes mots que tu penses approprié pour tes actions. Commençons la mise en train. » Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et s’éloigna d’elle. 

Edward fut précis avec ses claques d’échauffement, ne s’arrêtant jamais trop longtemps et les étalant sur ses deux fesses et l’arrière de ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir son excitation, et sa verge tressauta en signe de protestation. 

Les sécrétions de Bella ruisselaient de sa chatte et elle pouvait les sentir glisser sur le banc. C’était presque trop pour Edward. Il voulait enfouir son visage à la jonction de ses cuisses. Il se mourait de savourer à nouveau son nectar doux et acidulé, de la laper et de la faire se tortiller alors qu’il s’abreuverait à même son centre, ignorant le petit bourgeon tentant, jusqu’à ce qu’elle hurle de frustration, et c’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’il le sucerait et le mordillerait pour qu’elle vienne dans sa bouche !

Edward secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Il avait un travail à faire ! Foutu bordel, ôte ta tête de son vagin et mets-toi au boulot ! Arrête de t’attendrir et fais-le !

Il vérifia le cul de Bella et constata qu’il était d’un délicieux rose pâle. Il passa une main sur ses fesses et l’entendit respirer plus fort. Il ne put résister et utilisa son index pour tracer la raie de ses fesses et la mare de jus qui s’écoulait de son entrée.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir si allumée ! Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir l’effet qu’il lui faisait juste avec sa voix, juste en lui permettant de le soulager avec ses mains et sa bouche !

Il alla chercher le battoir. « Dix coups, Isabella. Rappelle-toi de compter, et je veux entendre un de tes mots à chaque fois ! » Dit-il en élevant le ton.

Le craquement du battoir donna une frayeur à Bella et elle glapit en ruant instinctivement pour éviter la claque. Edward laissa tomber le battoir et se précipita à l’avant du banc.

« C’était quoi, ça, putain de bordel ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas bouger durant ta punition, Isabella ! Tu veux que je te fasse mal ou quoi ? » Lui cria-t-il d’un ton sévère, et elle tenta de se dérober.

« Je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! Je n’étais pas prête ! » Répondit-elle, et la main d’Edward s’abattit violemment sur son cul.

« Aïe ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ça suffit ! » Dit-il, et Bella l’entendit se déplacer et sortir des objets des tiroirs.

Il revint et lui mit ce qui semblait être une ceinture en cuir rigide autour de la taille, sauf qu’elle faisait cinq centimètres de largeur. Il fixa la ‘ceinture’ dans les gros anneaux de chaque côté du banc. Bella se retrouva immobilisée. Elle pouvait à peine bouger la tête.

Edward ramassa le battoir. « Tu dois recommencer, et en plus tu t’es méritée cinq claques supplémentaires avec ma main ! Pour un total de quinze ! »

Cette fois-ci Bella se prépara.

THWACK ! 

PUTAIN DE MERDE !

« Un ! Honneur ! » 

THWACK !

BON SANG DE BON DIEU !

« Deux ! Respect ! »

THWACK !

CONNARD !

« Trois ! Obéissance ! »

Bella arrêta de lutter contre la douleur et se laissa entraîner par elle. Elle découvrit que ce faisant, sa punition avait du sens. Edward était son Maître et elle lui avait désobéi de manière délibérée. Elle éprouva une douleur dans son cœur qui n’avait rien à voir avec son postérieur et ses cuisses. Elle sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

Sa punition continua encore et encore, et chaque fois elle se força à fusionner avec la douleur, à trouver du réconfort dans le fait que son Maître l’aimait assez pour corriger ses erreurs.

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle fermait les yeux et voyait des ongles rouges qui rappelaient des serres se poser sur la chemise vert forêt d’Edward, des lèvres rouges embrasser sa bouche, ses lèvres à lui qui se moulaient à celles d’une autre…

À dix, Edward lâcha le battoir et fléchit son bras. Il n’y était pas allé de main morte sur Bella et son épaule s’en ressentait. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et mouilla une débarbouillette avec de l’eau chaude ; il ramena le linge humide dans la salle de jeux et ouvrit une bouteille d’eau pour étancher sa soif. Ensuite il retourna vers Bella et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Bella secoua la tête et la tourna de l’autre côté. Edward mit sa main sous son menton.

« Ouvre les yeux, Fillette, » dit-il, attendant qu’elle s’exécute. Ils étaient rouges et bouffis, et son nez coulait. Elle n’avait pas émis un son autre que les petits gémissements entre les claques et quand elle les comptait en énonçant un mot approprié.

Edward prit le linge humide et essuya gentiment ses yeux et son nez. Il garda son menton dans sa main. Les yeux de Bella montraient son chagrin et sa souffrance, et Edward fut obligé de durcir son cœur pour aller de l’avant avec sa punition.

« Il faut que tu boives, Isabella, » dit-il sévèrement, et elle ouvrit docilement la bouche pour boire un peu de liquide.

Edward redéposa la bouteille et Bella ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il vit les larmes ruisseler en silence sur ses joues. Ses doigts allèrent caresser le côté de son visage. « Cinq avec ma main, Isabella. Tu vas reprendre le compte à dix. »

Bella opina.

SMACK !

« Argh ! Onze… Mots d’alerte, » retentit la voix de Bella.

SMACK ! 

« Douze ! Honneur. » Sa voix était dense de larmes retenues.

SMACK !

« Treize… Soumission. » Edward grimaça intérieurement à la tristesse dans sa voix.

SMACK !

« Quatorze… Amour, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward entendit la douleur et le chagrin dans sa voix, et il sut qu’elle avait enfin compris. C’était ce qu’il avait voulu accomplir ; qu’elle se sente repentante, et non pas privée de son essence.

Il s’arma de courage pour la dernière claque.

« Quinze… Confiance, » souffla Bella à travers ses sanglots.

Edward pouvait voir combien la peau de son cul était rouge et légèrement surélevée. Il se servit de sa main qui ne l’avait pas frappée pour effleurer sa peau rougie. Sa main était fraîche et Bella siffla lorsqu’elle entra en contact avec sa chair tendre pour l’apaiser.

Il caressa sa hanche avec ses doigts. Il vit la zébrure qui était apparue à l’endroit où la ceinture pour la tenir en place avait creusé dans sa peau satinée, et il grimaça. Il défit les boucles et laissa la ceinture tomber sur le plancher, puis il s’agenouilla et détacha ses chevilles. Il s’occupa ensuite de détacher ses poignets. Bella lutta pour se lever, mais il la stoppa.

« Déplace-toi vers le bas du banc, » lui ordonna-t-il d’une voix imprégnée de désir. Bella obéit.

Ce faisant, elle prit une décision. Elle allait donner une leçon à Edward. Il fit doucement courir une main sur sa peau sensible, et elle retint un sifflement.

« Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, Isabella, » dit-il, et elle sentit sa verge la pénétrer. Edward essayait d’y aller doucement avec elle, il essayait de ne pas lui faire de mal ; il voulait qu’elle apprenne qu’elle lui appartenait. Les orgasmes que produisait son corps pour la faire jouir, c’était à Edward de les lui procurer. Cette pensée l’excita et il accéléra ses mouvements.

Bella aurait voulu lui crier après ! Elle garda les yeux fermés, mais tout ce qu’elle vit fut Miss Mandy s’emparant de son visage, les triplés et Vanessa alors qu’elle regardait Edward la stimuler, la dominer ! 

Edward était proche et il sentit Bella se serrer autour de son membre viril. « Jouis pour moi ! Jouis maintenant ! » Hurla-t-il. Bella le sentit se décharger dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles, mais qu’elle soit damnée si elle lui obéissait cette fois-ci ! Elle sentit la sueur perler sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle retenait son orgasme.

Edward arrêta de bouger. C’est quoi ces conneries ?

Il savait que Bella était sur le point de passer par-dessus bord, et pourtant elle ne s’était pas autorisée à jouir. Il pouvait l’entendre panteler sous l’effort que ça lui demandait pour retenir son orgasme.

Il se retira d’elle. « C’est quoi ce foutoir, Isabella ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Il commença par se sentir blessé, et ensuite très contrarié. À quoi jouait-elle ?

Bella tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. « Avons-nous terminé, Maître ? » Questionna-t-elle sur un ton vaincu.

Edward se contenta de la dévisager lui aussi. Opiniâtre, obstinée, entêtée !

« Oui. Va m’attendre dans le bain à remous… Et ne discute surtout pas, putain de merde ! Fais-le ! » S’emporta-t-il alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire qu’elle préférerait prendre une douche – seule.

Bella glissa du banc et fit son chemin jusqu’à la salle de bain sans regarder Edward. Il tira ses cheveux à pleine main, soupira, et la suivit.

Le bain était rempli d’eau tourbillonnante quand Edward y pénétra avec précaution et s’assit. Bella s’installa à genoux sur le siège adjacent et croisa ses bras sur le côté du bain, appuyant sa tête dessus.

Edward prit une des bouteilles d’eau qu’il avait placées sur le bord du bassin et l’ouvrit. « Tu dois boire un peu d’eau, » dit-il en tendant la bouteille à Bella. Celle-ci prit la bouteille et but la moitié de son contenu avant de la redéposer.

Edward étendit ses jambes devant lui et s’enfonça dans l’eau ; il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

Il était épuisé. Émotionnellement, mentalement, et physiquement épuisé.

Bella se déplaça encore. Son postérieur était sensible, mais pas douloureux, et elle savait qu’elle n’était pas meurtrie. Elle se retourna tranquillement et s’assit avec précaution. Putain ! Elle regarda Edward, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne vit pas sa beauté. Elle vit la lassitude dans les plis de son front et les lignes autour de sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir la tension émaner de lui.

« Pouvons-nous parler, Maître ? Euh, est-ce toujours une zone libre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il secoua la tête. « Pas ici. Allons en bas. Il faut que j’applique de la crème sur tes fesses, » dit-il tranquillement en sortant de la baignoire. 

Il lui tendit deux serviettes. Bella enveloppa ses cheveux dans l’une d’elles, et enroula l’autre autour de son corps.

Edward se sécha en vitesse et passa la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Il tendit sa main à Bella qui la prit, et ils traversèrent la salle de jeux. Bella remarqua que tout était en désordre à l’endroit où Edward avait sorti du matériel des tiroirs. Elle viendrait nettoyer plus tard. 

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre des maîtres. 

« Va t’étendre sur le lit, Fillette. Je vais aller chercher la lotion pour ton cul et tes jambes, » dit Edward.

Bella laissa tomber sa serviette et la déposa sur l’édredon avant de s’allonger à plat ventre sur celui-ci. 

Edward enfila un pantalon de coton ouaté et revint avec la lotion apaisante. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Bella et en versa dans ses mains. 

« Okay, parle-moi pendant que je m’occupe de toi. Ceci est une zone libre et tu peux t’exprimer librement. Rappelle-toi seulement de le faire avec respect, » la prévint-il en examinant les marques que la courroie avait laissées. Il commença à lisser ses paumes sur sa peau. 

« Eh bien, j’étais juste tellement en colère contre cette Miss Mandy ou peu importe son nom ! Je n’ai pas aimé la façon dont elle vous a accaparé, se comportant avec vous comme si elle avait le droit de vous embrasser et de vous toucher comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une personne jalouse, Ed, je veux dire Maître, mais elle… eh bien je n’aimais pas ça ! » Bella essaya de se retourner, mais Edward l’immobilisa.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna-t-il. 

Bella souffla et se recoucha. Le calme qu’elle avait ressenti dans le bain à remous avait disparu et elle était à nouveau irritée à l’extrême.

Edward était toujours en train de masser ses fesses et ses cuisses rosies pour faire pénétrer la crème. 

« Peux-tu me parler de ça sans flipper ? » Demanda-t-il, et Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de dire quelque chose qu’elle pourrait regretter.

« Je vais essayer, Maître, » dit-elle.

« Quoi d’autre ? » L’incita-t-il à poursuivre.

« Les trois pouffiasses ? C’était quoi ce putain de cirque ? Vanessa agenouillée à vos pieds pendant que vous… pendant que nous… » Cette fois-ci Bella s’éloigna d’Edward et se retourna, oubliant complètement qu’elle était nue.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Isabella, » dit-il.

« D’accord, je suis désolée. S’il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m’expliquer la situation ? » Bella essaya de garder son sang-froid. Elle savait qu’une crise de colère ne serait pas la bienvenue ici.

Edward passa une main sur son visage. Bordel que ça exigeait du travail d’être un Dom ! Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de Jasper ou Garrett quand ils disaient qu’ils avaient besoin d’une pause !

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans ceux inquiets de Bella. Il savait qu’elle craignait d’avoir à nouveau dépassé les bornes. Il savait qu’elle avait peur qu’il pense qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine. Edward se força à se détendre, sachant que ça aiderait Bella à se calmer si elle savait qu’il n’était pas en colère contre elle. 

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Isabella, il faut que je t’explique ceci, et il faut que tu m’écoutes et que tu comprennes ce que je te dis. Je suis ton Dominant. Tu es ma soumise, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Okay, alors je n’ai pas à te demander la permission pour interagir avec d’autres Doms ou d’autres soumises. Je ne vais jouer avec personne d’autre, Bella ! Je te le promets ! Garde en tête, cependant, que je vais parler à qui je veux. Tu as accepté de te soumettre à moi. Ça veut dire que tu suis les règles que j’ai établies pour toi. Tu t’engages à le faire chaque fois que je te mets ton collier. Je t’ai mis ton collier, Fillette ! La nuit dernière, je t’ai demandé si tu serais prête à me laisser tenter quelque chose, et tu as accepté. Je t’ai donné un choix, pas un ordre. Vanessa m’a questionné à ton sujet, et elle prend son pied en étant autour d’autres gens qui prennent leur pied. 

Je n’allais pas nous donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, et elle ne regardait pas. Elle était en train de me dire qu’elle pensait que tu étais la bonne personne pour moi lorsque tu es sortie de la salle de bain. Ce sont des amies à moi et elles se font du souci car elles craignent que tu ne sois pas prête pour ce style de vie. Tu as totalement outrepassé tes limites quand tu as essayé de me revendiquer. Ces gens s’attendent à voir les soumises se comporter d’une certaine manière, Isabella, et si tu ne le peux pas, alors nous n’irons plus dans ce genre de soirée. » Edward parlait calmement, essayant de communiquer la sincérité de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu désobéi dans la salle de jeux quand je t’ai dit de jouir ? » Questionna-t-il, et Bella baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre… »

Edward la dévisagea en silence.

« Ce n’est pas une réponse satisfaisante, Isabella ! Tu sais pourquoi tu l’as fait ! Arrête d’être tout le temps si foutrement têtue ! »

Bella battit en retraite à l’autre extrémité du lit, loin d’Edward. Elle n’arrivait pas à penser clairement !

« Tu m’as blessée hier soir, Edward ! Tu as agis comme si je ne comptais pas… comme s’ils pouvaient dire ce qu’ils voulaient ! Il fallait que je reste plantée là et que j’encaisse ! Tu les as laissées te toucher et t’embrasser ! Comment te sentirais-tu si les rôles étaient inversés ? Comment te sentirais-tu si je laissais un autre homme ou une autre femme m’embrasser, me toucher ou te toucher ? » Ah ! Bella est enfin honnête au sujet de ce qui trotte vraiment dans sa tête, songea Edward avec soulagement.

Il était frustré qu’il ait fallu qu’elle reçoive quinze coups et qu’elle retienne un orgasme pour vraiment s’ouvrir à lui, mais au moins ça c’était produit !

« Je ne peux pas faire ça en ce moment ; j’ai besoin de prendre du recul sur la situation. J’ai l’impression que la nuit dernière m’a détraqué la cervelle ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers le dressing, ignorant Edward quand il l’appela.

« ISABELLA ! STOP ! » Cria-t-il, mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour l’arrêter. 

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle savait qu’elle allait éclater en sanglots d’une seconde à l’autre, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive devant Edward.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward se leva et contourna le lit. « Ne fais pas ça. Ne te sauve pas de moi ! Nous devons parler de ça. N’utilise jamais le sexe ou tes orgasmes comme une arme contre moi… c’est… c’est de la foutaise ! Quelle couleur sommes-nous en ce moment ? »

Bella demeura bouche bée. « QUOI ? ROUGE, D’ACCORD ? En ce moment je suis foutrement rouge ! Vous utilisez le sexe tout le temps, Maître ! Vous n’avez qu’à me regarder, me toucher, ou me parler, et mon corps vous répond ! C’est comme si je n’avais plus de contrôle, pas même sur mon propre corps ! Le BDSM est centré sur le sexe, la volonté et la soumission. Comme le disait Miss Mandy, peut-être que mon caractère fougueux a besoin d’être brisé… »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et disparut dans le dressing. Elle attrapa un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à l’aveuglette, ne se souciant pas de prendre des sous-vêtements.

Elle revint dans la chambre et vit qu’Edward n’avait pas bougé.

« Je ne me sauve pas de vous ou de ceci… J’ai juste besoin de prendre du recul sur ce qui est arrivé et où nous sommes… J’ai besoin que vous m’enleviez mon collier, s’il vous plaît, Maître, » dit-elle doucement.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Edward lui fit signe de se retourner ; Bella sentit les larmes s’échapper de ses yeux clos tandis qu’il lui retirait son collier. Elle mordait ses lèvres tellement fort qu’elle goûta le sang dans sa bouche. Elle porta sa main à son cou et toucha l’espace vide où le cœur massif reposait quelques secondes auparavant.

Edward savait qu’il devrait faire preuve de patience avec elle ; c’était une leçon que Bella n’allait pas apprendre facilement, mais il y avait certaines pratiques qu’elle allait devoir accepter si elle voulait de ce style de vie.

Il l’attira contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Bella serra ses bras alors que ses larmes se faisaient plus abondantes.

« Je t’aime, Bébé, » dit-il en embrassant sa nuque.

« Tu n’as PAS besoin d’être ‘brisée,’ Bella. C’est la dernière chose que je voudrais jamais voir arriver. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te déprogrammer ! J’aime ton esprit et ton indépendance. J’aime ta combativité et ton caractère, Poupée. Je sais que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre, mais jamais je ne renoncerai à toi, Bella Swan, tu m’entends ? JAMAIS ! Tu es celle que je veux, » susurra Edward contre son cou.

Bella sentit sa colère se calmer aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Edward ait à choisir entre elle et être parmi ses amis. Il y avait tellement peu de gens dans sa vie en qui il avait assez confiance pour les mettre au courant de son style de vie. Et s’ils voulaient grandir en tant que couple, Bella savait qu’elle aurait à interagir avec d’autres gens. À dire vrai, elle voulait avoir des amis auprès desquels Edward et elle n’auraient pas besoin de cacher leur style de vie alternatif.

« Je suis navrée, Edward. C’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à me retrouver face à face avec d’autres femmes qui… t’ont connu… comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais, mais je ne m’attendais tout simplement pas à les voir directement là… en face de moi… Je veux essayer ! Je veux vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment arranger ça. » Bella sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux et elle les essuya.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Edward dans les yeux. « S’il te plaît, sois patient… Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward effleura sa joue avec son pouce et essuya une larme sur sa peau. Il n’allait pas renoncer à elle.

« Chérie, tu t’es déjà excusée et c’est fini. Tu as accepté ta punition et je t’ai pardonnée. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire qui ferait que je cesserais de t’aimer, Isabella. Nous sommes seulement allés un peu trop vite, c’est tout. Ce style de vie n’est pas facile, Bella. Nous nous sommes cognés la tête assez souvent pour le savoir. » Il embrassa gentiment sa bouche.

« J’ai besoin de dormir. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? » Demanda-t-il en la libérant à contrecœur de l’emprise de ses bras. Bella le regarda troquer son survêtement contre un pantalon de nuit. 

Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais retourner en haut. Je dois ranger la salle de jeux et ensuite je veux passer un peu de temps dans mon studio. Je te verrai plus tard ? »

Edward acquiesça. « N’oublie pas de prendre ta collation, d’accord ? »

Bella roula des yeux et hocha la tête. « D’accord. »

Après un moment, elle se dirigea vers la porte et Edward grimpa dans le lit et s’étira.

« Edward ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Tellement de choses qu’ils ne s’étaient pas dites demeuraient en suspens.

« Ouais ? » Sa voix sonnait… vaincue.

« Je t’aime tellement, même si j’ai ruiné notre weekend, » dit-elle, et avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre, elle disparut.

Il soupira et tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone cellulaire. « Garrett, aurais-tu un moment ? J’ai besoin de quelques conseils à propos d’Isabella… »

Edward raconta à Garrett tout ce qui était arrivé et comment leur séance dans la salle de jeux s’était terminée. Garrett était contrarié qu’Edward ait laissé Bella dériver si loin, et il lui assura que la cohérence était aussi essentielle à leur relation que toutes leurs autres pierres angulaires. Garrett était content qu’Edward lui ait demandé son avis avant de se défouler sur Bella sous l’effet de la colère. Il s’organisa pour voir Edward lundi matin pour en discuter.

Edward lui dit au revoir et s’affala sur le lit.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Tout allait s’arranger entre eux. Il le fallait.

 

À suivre…

 

Eh bien, à mon grand soulagement, ils ont crevé l’abcès…

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	69. Chapitre 69

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 69

 

« Je t’aime tellement, même si j’ai ruiné notre weekend, » dit-elle, et avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre, elle disparut.

Il soupira et tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone cellulaire. « Garrett, aurais-tu un moment ? J’ai besoin de quelques conseils à propos d’Isabella… »

Edward raconta à Garrett tout ce qui était arrivé et comment leur séance dans la salle de jeux s’était terminée. Garrett était contrarié qu’Edward ait laissé Bella dériver si loin, et il lui assura que la cohérence était aussi essentielle à leur relation que toutes leurs autres pierres angulaires. Garrett était content qu’Edward lui ait demandé son avis avant de se défouler sur Bella sous l’effet de la colère. Il s’organisa pour voir Edward lundi matin pour en discuter.

Edward lui dit au revoir et s’affala sur le lit.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Tout allait s’arranger entre eux. Il le fallait.

ooo

Bella était assise dans la salle de jeux. Elle avait nettoyé, frotté, et stérilisé chaque surface. Les draps du lit avaient été changés et le lit refait. Elle avait nettoyé la salle de bain de fond en comble, allant jusqu’à laver le bain à remous et frotter l’intérieur de la douche.

Les draps et les vêtements sales étaient dans un panier à côté de la porte, prêts à être transportés en bas. Bella était assise dans un des fauteuils, les pieds en appui sur un pouf. Ses larmes avaient séché depuis longtemps. Elle avait repassé la nuit précédente dans sa tête, se remémorant très bien chaque détail.

Bella avait donné à Edward la permission de pousser ses limites. Il lui avait amplement donné l’occasion de dire ses mots d’alerte ou de protester tout au long de la soirée, et elle ne l’avait pas fait. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle craignait de dire ‘non.’ Elle avait une confiance absolue en Edward. Elle était embarrassée de s’admettre la vérité à elle-même, et encore plus à Edward, mais elle devait le faire.

La vérité, c’était qu’elle avait aimé ce qu’ils avaient fait. Elle aimait s’abandonner à Edward de manière aussi totale. Bella savait aussi que ce faisant, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à donner et à reprendre tout le temps. Elle était sienne. Complètement. Mais cela n’était pas sans l’effrayer. Elle avait peur qu’il se serve de sa soumission envers lui contre elle. Elle était effrayée par le fait que son corps lui répondait sans se questionner, sans se soucier du moment ou de la façon qu’il choisissait de s’en servir. 

Bella pouvait sentir qu’elle était en train de changer. Edward avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. C’était comme s’il avait libéré une entité qu’elle ne pouvait plus garder enfermée ou dont elle ne pouvait plus nier l’existence. Elle réalisa qu’elle était comme une fleur de lotus qui débutait son parcours dans la vase au fond de l’étang et qui remontait lentement à la surface de l’eau, se déplaçant toujours vers la lumière. Une fois qu’elle avait traversé la surface de l’eau trouble, elle s’était épanouie et transformée en une fleur magnifique. Elle comprenait à présent qu’Edward était le soleil. Pendant des années elle avait cru qu’elle était dérangée, malade, une perception d’elle-même qui la dégoûtait. Être avec Edward lui faisait réaliser que cet aspect-là de sa personnalité pouvait être beau, satisfaisant et enrichissant.

Elle devait réapprendre qui elle était maintenant, en ce moment, et laisser dans le passé la Bella qui avait flotté dans l’eau trouble au fond de l’étang.

Peut-être qu’Edward l’avait poussée trop loin, mais elle l’avait voulu ! Flipper à ce sujet par la suite était puéril, même si c’était compréhensible. De quoi ai-je si peur ? Échouer, ne pas être assez bonne. Je peux changer ça, songea-t-elle.

Elle s’était fait la promesse à elle-même et à Edward de toujours dire la vérité, et elle l’avait respectée. Maintenant il était temps qu’elle se fasse une autre promesse, et plus tard elle parlerait de sa décision à Edward. Elle allait commencer à apprendre comment être la meilleure soumise possible pour lui. Elle allait s’engager à cela, peut importe ce qu’elle avait à faire. Ce n’était pas seulement dans l’intérêt d’Edward, mais aussi dans le sien. Elle allait embrasser pleinement ce qu’être la soumise d’Edward signifiait.

Elle savait qu’il avait été clément envers elle. La façon dont elle lui avait parlé aujourd’hui aurait dû être suffisante à la renvoyer directement à la salle de jeux avec un bâillon-boule et trente coups de fouet, mais il n’en avait rien fait ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à tout laisser passer non plus. Il fallait qu’il s’en tienne aux règles qu’il avait établies ! Si ça voulait dire qu’elle allait avoir le cul sensible tous les weekend, alors qu’il en soit ainsi ! 

Bella se sentit finalement en paix. Elle regrettait qu’il ait fallu hier soir et ce matin pour arriver à comprendre, et qu’elle l’ait blessé dans le processus, mais elle pouvait aller de l’avant maintenant qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait. 

Elle passa l’heure suivante dans sa chambre, à naviguer sur Internet. Elle trouva des tonnes d’informations, mais c’était confondant de voir que plusieurs d’entre elles étaient contradictoires. Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela Garrett et Kate.

Elle demanda à Garrett si Kate pourrait l’aider à trouver de l’information exacte sur Internet. Garrett était trop heureux de passer le téléphone à sa femme.

Kate était ravie que Bella veuille apprendre, et elle lui donna rapidement une liste de sites qui étaient fiables. Elle lui promit également de venir lui prêter du matériel de lecture dans la matinée du lendemain. Bella ne savait même pas qu’il existait des livres sur le sujet. Kate rit de bon cœur et dit à Bella que chaque soumise passait par des ‘douleurs de croissance.’

Kate lui dit qu’une bonne lecture de départ pour elle était un livre intitulé : Formation avec Miss Abernathy : Un manuel pour les esclaves érotiques et leurs propriétaires, ainsi qu’un autre qui s’intitulait Le bon Dominant.

Elles continuèrent de bavarder pendant un moment, et Kate raconta à Bella qu’ils allaient avoir une classe de Shibari durant la semaine. Bella, enthousiasmée par l’idée, lui dit qu’elle allait en parler, euh… le demander à Edward.

ooo

Bella se rendit en bas et lança une brassée dans la machine à laver. Ensuite elle commença à préparer un déjeuner tardif. Elle fit une casserole de poulet, du riz mélangé avec des légumes, le tout accompagné d’une salade. Elle se prépara un shake protéiné et ouvrit une bouteille de vin.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle vérifia l’horloge et fut étonnée de voir qu’il était passé 16h !

Elle retourna en haut et constata qu’Edward était sorti du lit. Elle entendit la douche couler, et bien qu’elle aurait beaucoup aimé aller le rejoindre, elle savait que le sexe n’était pas la solution en ce moment.

Elle fit le lit et rangea la chambre et le coin boudoir. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle s’installa dans la causeuse, attendant qu’Edward termine ses ablutions dans la salle de bain.

Edward se rendit dans le dressing et Bella le regarda sécher négligemment ses cheveux avec une serviette, une autre serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Elle commença à saliver ; il est vraiment l’homme le plus beau sur terre.

Edward enfila un tee-shirt et une paire de vieux jeans, ne se donnant pas la peine de mettre de sous-vêtement. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le miroir et passa une main sur sa joue. Il aurait dû se raser, mais il n’en avait vraiment pas envie. Il nota un léger mouvement derrière lui et aperçut Bella assise dans la causeuse, en train de le regarder. Elle avait les jambes recroquevillées sous elle et elle tripotait ses cheveux en contemplant son dos avec concupiscence. Il se sourit à lui-même et se retourna vers elle.

« Hé, Bébé, » dit-il, et Bella baissa les yeux en vitesse alors que le rouge envahissait ses joues.

Elle sourit et le regarda. « Hé, je suis montée te réveiller pour venir manger, mais tu étais dans la douche. »

« Tu aurais pu venir m’y rejoindre, » répliqua-t-il, son sourire devenant plus prononcé, ce qui fit rougir Bella de plus belle, confirmant qu’elle était très allumée en ce moment. 

Elle roula des yeux et se leva, marchant à sa rencontre. « Crois-moi, j’étais vraiment tentée de le faire, mais j’ai pensé que nous devrions d’abord manger, et il faut que je te parle ce soir, si tu es d’accord ? » Sa déclaration sonna comme une question.

Elle s’arrêta devant lui et leva timidement les mains pour les poser gentiment sur sa poitrine. Elle mordait sa lèvre et Edward pouvait voir que celle-ci était sur le point de saigner. Il tendit la main et la tira avec son pouce.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. « Edward, je… » Commença-t-elle, mais il l’interrompit.

« Shh, pas maintenant, Poupée, allons manger, et ensuite nous parlerons. »

Bella hocha la tête, soulagée, et il l’attira contre son corps et l’embrassa, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, lui montrant sans dire un mot que tout allait bien entre eux.

Il recula et l’embrassa sur le front. « Allez, Femme, nourris-moi ! » Grogna-t-il, et Bella pouffa de rire.

Edward s’assura que Bella soit détendue tout au long du repas. Il ouvrit une bouteille de vin, et pendant qu’ils mangeaient il lui parla de son prochain projet avec Garrett. Bella pouvait entendre par le timbre de sa voix à quel point il était enthousiaste à ce sujet, et Edward était content qu’elle pose tant de questions sur le raisonnement derrière chaque projet qu’il acceptait, et comment il se mettait dans la peau de chacun de ses personnages. Il appréciait qu’elle soit si authentiquement intéressée d’en apprendre davantage au sujet de son travail.

Bella contempla Edward alors qu’il commençait à lui expliquer quelque chose. Elle pouvait voir comment il aimait le monde du cinéma. La préparation pour un film était importante pour lui, et il tirait sa fierté en livrant la meilleure interprétation possible de ses rôles. Bella aimait qu’il se soucie des gens qui suivaient sa carrière et le fait qu’il semble sincèrement surpris de toute l’agitation autour de lui. Elle le taquina d’avoir été élu l’homme le plus sexy au monde et éclata de rire lorsqu’il rougit.

Après le dîner, Edward suggéra qu’ils aillent se relaxer dans la salle de détente. Il alluma un feu et tamisa les lumières. Il fit jouer de la musique classique et leur versa un verre de porto à chacun tandis que Bella apportait un plateau avec du café.

Edward avait enlevé tous les coussins des sofas et les avait réarrangés devant l’âtre.

Bella déposa le plateau sur la table basse et s’assit par terre, de manière à être face à lui. Il lui tendit son verre de vin et leva le sien pour porter un toast. Bella leva sa main et le regarda en arquant un sourcil. 

« À nous… notre vie ensemble… toute notre vie, Bella, les bons moments comme les mauvais, » dit-il. Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l’amour et la sincérité dans sa voix. 

« À nous… » Répéta-t-elle en écho, et ils cognèrent leurs verres ensemble.

Ils burent une gorgée du liquide rouge sombre, et Edward rigola de voir Bella grimacer en avalant.

« Aaaagh ! Je suis désolée, Edward, mais ceci est dégoûtant ! » Dit-elle en redéposant prestement son verre. Elle se versa une tasse de café et en prit une gorgée pour masquer le goût de l’alcool.

« Puis-je… »

« Est-ce que tu… »

Ils gloussèrent d’avoir tous les deux parlé en même temps.

D’un signe de tête, Edward l’encouragea à continuer. « Toi d’abord, Bébé, » dit-il gentiment en prenant la main qu’elle avait laissée sur sa cuisse. Il frotta doucement son pouce sur sa peau et Bella sentit ses nerfs se calmer.

« Euh, je sais que c’est fini et tout, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle à propos de la nuit dernière et ce matin. Premièrement, je me suis comportée horriblement hier soir, et je suis vraiment navrée pour ça. J’ai mérité ma punition, et bien plus. Les lignes entre petite amie et soumise se sont brouillées et j’ai réagi comme ton amoureuse et non comme ta soumise. Je réalise que j’ai tellement à apprendre sur notre style de vie, et je le veux vraiment. Je vais te faire une promesse, comme je l’ai fait quand j’ai appris à être honnête avec toi. »

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu’Edward acquiesçait en souriant à ce qu’elle disait. 

« Alors, ma promesse est la suivante : je vais étudier pour devenir une bonne soumise, c’est-à-dire la meilleure soumise que je peux être. J’ai déjà parlé à Kate, et elle a promis de me guider. Elle m’a donné le nom de quelques sites Internet qu’elle trouve utiles ; elle m’a garanti que ce ne sont pas des énergumènes qui gèrent ces sites. Elle va aussi venir me voir demain matin pour me prêter des livres, et nous allons avoir notre première leçon. »

Bella se pencha vers Edward et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis très sérieuse à propos de ça, Edward. Je veux être la meilleure soumise que tu aies jamais eue. Je veux refléter ton excellent enseignement en tant que Dom, et non pas mes mauvaises manières ou mon entêtement ; je veux aller à la prochaine soirée de jeux avec toi et que les autres Doms voient que tu n’as pas fait d’erreur avec moi, que je peux te rendre fier. Je te fais confiance, Edward, en tant que Maître et en tant qu’amoureux. »

Bella essuya une larme solitaire et s’empressa de poursuivre, parce qu’elle savait qu’elle devait ouvrir les vannes et partager le fruit de ses réflexions.

« J’ai… j’ai aimé euh, ce que tu… ce que nous, euh, avons fait hier soir. Je voulais le faire, et honnêtement, ça me fait un peu peur. Je ne pensais pas que j’étais comme ça, une exhibitionniste, mais j’ai aimé le fait que quelqu’un nous regardait, sentait mon excitation… » Bella était écarlate, mais elle ne s’en formalisa pas.

« À partir de l’âge de quinze ans et du moment où ces sentiments se sont fait connaître, j’ai cru qu’il y avait un truc qui n’allait pas chez moi. Quand les choses se sont produites avec Jacob, j’étais convaincue que c’était ma faute parce que j’étais anormale. Maintenant, avec toi, je réalise que je ne suis pas une détraquée et que mes sentiments sont tout ce qu’il y a de plus sains. C’est comme si toutes ces choses s’entrechoquent dans mon cerveau, et je sais que je t’envoie des signaux contradictoires, mais je veux ceci, avec toi. » Bella mit fin à sa tirade et but son café en vitesse, regardant partout sauf en direction d’Edward.

Edward sentait qu’il rayonnait. Il était si foutrement fier de Bella. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout clairement. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle avait grandi et évolué au cours des trois derniers mois. Elle avait tellement plus de confiance en elle et en leur relation.

« Il y a seulement un truc que je voudrais ajouter. Je sais que Miss Mandy ou Vanessa et ces autres femmes t’ont connu par le passé, et peut-être bibliquement. Tu es mon petit ami et mon Dom, et ce n’est pas bien de ta part de leur permettre, ou à n’importe qui d’ailleurs, de t’embrasser ou te toucher, à moins que toi et moi n’ayons un accord ou un signal quelconque pour dire que ça va ou que ça ne va pas. » Elle serrait la main d’Edward à la briser, presque comme si elle craignait qu’il se détache d’elle ou la rejette. 

« Bella, regarde-moi, mon cœur. » Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa réaction allait être, mais le sourire qui illumina son visage n’était pas l’une de celles qu’elle anticipait.

Edward bougea pour se servir une tasse de café. Il se rassit, le dos contre le canapé et les jambes allongées devant lui, et recourba son doigt pour faire signe à Bella. « Viens plus près, Bébé, tu es beaucoup trop loin, » dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Bella se retourna et vint s’installer entre ses jambes, plaçant les siennes par-dessus.

« D’accord, discutons au sujet de ce qui te rend le plus inquiète… les femmes à la soirée de jeux. Tout d’abord, il faut que tu saches que Miss Mandy est une Domme très réputée en matière de formation des soumis et soumises. C’est une sommité dans notre cercle BDSM. Elle est tout à fait inoffensive ! Elle drague tous les hommes et essaye de dominer tous les soumis, les soumises, et même les autres Doms ! Il faut aussi savoir qu’elle est seulement attirée par les filles, » dit-il avec une pointe d’humour dans la voix, qui se transforma en gloussement lorsque les yeux de Bella devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes.

« Tu veux dire que Miss Mandy… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Edward hocha la tête. « Oui, elle est gai, et par conséquent elle ne représente pas une menace pour moi. Crois-moi si je te dis que je vais lui briser les doigts un par un si elle te touche encore. » L’expression d’Edward montra clairement à Bella qu’il était très sérieux. 

« Miss Mandy aurait dû savoir qu’elle n’avait pas à mettre ses mains sur la soumise d’un autre Dom, et je me suis assuré qu’elle ne le fera plus, okay ? » 

Bella acquiesça, soulagée.

« En ce qui concerne Vanessa, Bridget et Jennifer, ce sont trois soumises ‘flottantes.’ Présentement elles n’ont pas de Doms à temps plein ou de façon permanente, et elles vont jouer soit avec quelqu’un qui est là et qui est disponible pour une scène, soit avec quelqu’un qui n’a pas de soumise permanente, comme c’était le cas pour Jasper et moi par le passé. »

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Bella, mais Edward se contenta de secouer la tête. « Isabella, en tant que ton Dom et petit ami, je dois admettre que j’ai déjà joué avec elles, mais je te jure qu’il n’y avait aucun attachement émotionnel ni de mon côté, ni du leur. Et je suis d’accord que nous devrions avoir un signal que nous pourrons utiliser lorsque ta tolérance sera mise à l’épreuve, mais quoi qu’il arrive, jamais plus je ne jouerai avec elles. »

Bella poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. « D’accord, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward écarta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et la replaça derrière son oreille. « Tout ce que je t’ai dit cet après-midi, je le pensais vraiment. Je t’aime, Bella. J’aime tout, et je veux dire vraiment tout chez toi. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi en ce moment de te soumettre à ma volonté. Je suis si honoré que tu veuilles entreprendre une formation de soumise, Bella. Kate sera un très bon professeur, et tu apprendras énormément avec elle. Et j’aimerais proposer que nous lisions ensemble le matériel qu’elle te prêtera, si tu le veux bien ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Aussi, je te remercie d’avoir été franche à propos de la nuit dernière. Je sais qu’il t’a fallu beaucoup de courage pour t’ouvrir à moi. » Il lui sourit tendrement. « Je peux t’apporter tellement de plaisir, Bella. Je comprends que ton expérience antérieure n’était pas la meilleure introduction à ce style de vie et que ça t’a effrayée, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas lui, je ne te ferais jamais de mal comme il l’a fait, et je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te faire du mal de la sorte. Nous savons tous les deux que ce parcours ne sera pas un chemin lisse et dépourvu d’obstacles, mais ça vaut le coup pour moi, et je pense que ça vaut le coup pour toi aussi. »

« Oui, absolument, » confirma Bella.

« Nous pourrons discuter de l’éventualité d’aller à une autre soirée de jeux quand tu te sentiras mieux et plus en mesure de gérer ce qui pourrait y survenir. L’une des choses que nous devons faire, c’est de revoir le protocole de façon à ce que tu te sentes heureuse et en sécurité avant la prochaine soirée, c’est tout, » conclut-il gentiment, sans se défaire de son sourire. Elle lui sourit tristement en retour.

« Je pense que nous devrions procéder lentement. Nous allons inviter Jazz, Ali, Garrett et Kate dans le courant de la semaine, et ils pourront nous donner des conseils, d’accord ? » Le sourire de Bella s’accentua et elle opina.

« Je crois que c’est une excellente idée, mais Kate a dit qu’ils allaient avoir une classe de Shibari cette semaine, et je lui ai dit que j’allais te demander s’il était possible d’y aller nous aussi, » répondit Bella, et Edward fut heureux de voir la tristesse s’estomper de ses yeux.

Il déposa sa tasse de café et reprit celle de Bella par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que ça t’excite, Bella ? De m’imaginer en train de t’attacher, de faire rosir ta peau, de la rendre hyper sensible, et de te mener à l’orgasme encore et encore… Est-ce que ça t’excite? » Demanda tranquillement Edward.

Oh, mon cher bébé Bouddha ! Tu peux réciter le discours de Gettysburg et ça va m’exciter !

Bella devint rouge comme une tomate alors qu’Edward riait bruyamment et disait, « Vraiment, Bébé ? Le discours d’Abraham Lincoln à Gettysburg ? »

Foutu filtre verbal déficient ! Elle roula des yeux et haussa les épaules.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent. « Maintenant, assez discuté. J’ai voulu faire ceci… » Il embrassa sa bouche. « Et ceci… » Il embrassa sa joue. « Et ceci… » Bella gémit alors que ses lèvres trouvaient la partie sensible de son cou juste sous son oreille. 

Elle tourna sa tête et ses lèvres capturèrent celles d’Edward dans un baiser presque féroce. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux à l’arrière de son cou et croisa ses pieds dans le creux de son dos. Les mains d’Edward parcoururent ses flancs et son dos. Il l’attira plus près et Bella sentit son érection presser contre son centre chaud et humide. Edward la poussa vers l’arrière et elle retomba sur les coussins. Il fut sur elle dans la seconde qui suivit, pressant son corps contre le sien. 

« Je pense que les réconciliations sur l’oreiller nous procurent les meilleures baises, Poupée, » dit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou avant de tirer son tee-shirt vers le haut avec une main tandis que l’autre plongeait dans son pantalon de yoga.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Toutes nos baises sont les meilleures, Sparky. Maintenant enlève ton putain de jean, s’te plaît ! » 

Il leur fallut seulement quelques secondes pour se dévêtir et revenir sur les coussins. Les doigts d’Edward pincèrent ses mamelons, les tortillant légèrement. « Te donneras-tu à moi, Bébé ? T’abandonneras-tu pour moi ? Je t’en prie… » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau tandis que sa bouche couvrait son téton et que sa main descendait vers son pubis. Il glissa un doigt dans sa fente, où il sentit combien elle était mouillée pour lui. 

« Oui… Je suis désolée… au sujet de… oh putain… s’il te plaît, Edward, prends-moi… » Bella mordilla sa gorge et suça son épaule. Elle voulait le marquer, le faire sien à nouveau.

« Bella, j’ai besoin d’être en toi… » Il aligna sa verge palpitante, et aussitôt qu’elle acquiesça, il s’enfonça en elle, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il fut complètement inséré dans sa chaleur si accueillante. 

Leurs bouches soudées ensemble, ils gémirent. L’intensité du moment était presque trop accablante. Edward s’immobilisa pendant un instant et tint les hanches de Bella qui essayait de bouger.

« … Attends une minute, Chérie, » lui dit-il, et elle comprit qu’il fallait qu’il regagne son contrôle.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se rencontrant tendrement, gentiment, à plusieurs reprises.

« Je t’aime, Bella, » souffla Edward, ne quittant pas ses yeux ardents et remplis de confiance.

« Je t’aime tellement, » répondit-elle, ses mains encadrant son visage.

Edward bougea ses hanches contre les siennes et les yeux de Bella roulèrent dans leur orbite sous l’intensité de la sensation qu’elle éprouva. Edward établit un rythme constant, se mouvant en profondeur et lentement. Bella se mit à bouger avec lui, harmonisant ses mouvements aux siens.

« Plus vite… Edward, plus vite… » Souffla-t-elle, pantelante.

Edward commença à la pilonner, augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de rein. Bella agrippa son dos, cessant d’être en contact avec le sol.

« Si proche… » Dit-elle, et Edward s’empara de ses hanches alors qu’il l’entraînait vers le haut, frappant son point G chaque fois qu’il butait en elle.

« OH BON DIEU ! OH ! » Cria Bella, et Edward glissa une main entre eux pour frotter son clitoris avec ses doigts, le pinçant légèrement et envoyant Bella directement au septième ciel. 

Il se retira d’elle quand elle fut redescendue de la vague de plaisir intense qui l’avait fait flotter très haut.

« Tourne-toi et mets-toi sur les mains et les genoux ! » Dit-il, et Bella s’empressa d’obéir.

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Peux-tu tirer mes cheveux un petit peu ? » Elle mordilla sa lèvre en remuant son cul devant lui. 

Edward sourit comme un idiot et claqua ses fesses. « Vos désirs sont des ordres… » Répondit-il d’une voix sombre en se positionnant derrière elle. Il lui donna une autre claque et Bella sentit ses mamelons se durcir à la sensation voluptueuse.

Edward la pénétra complètement en un seul mouvement. Il s’empara d’une poignée de ses cheveux ; son autre main se faufila sous son abdomen et il commença à stimuler son clitoris. 

« Peux-tu me sentir remplir ta chatte, Bella ? Peux-tu sentir chaque centimètre de ma bite en toi ? Bordel, c’est si bon d’être en toi, Bébé. Tu es si chaude, si mouillée pour moi… Dis-moi, » chuchota-t-il, et Bella sentit que ses entrailles allaient à nouveau être traversées par une puissante onde orgasmique.

« Il n’y a que toi, Edward, que toi qui puisses me faire cet effet-là. Il n’y a que ta bite qui puisse me rendre si humide, Chéri. Je t’aime. Ta queue… m’étire et me remplit… et je vais jouir encore une fois grâce à elle… Edward… » Haleta-t-elle. 

Edward buta en elle sans relâche et Bella sentit ses parois commencer à se resserrer autour de lui. Il bougea plus vite et plus fort, et elle hurla en jouissant une seconde fois, ses bras tremblant tellement qu’elle s’effondra sur les coussins.

Edward sentit les parois de Bella se contracter et l’aspirer, lui procurant un orgasme rapide et puissant. Il se laissa choir sur le dos de Bella, et ils demeurèrent ainsi, attendant de retrouver assez de force pour bouger.

Edward roula sur son flanc, entraînant Bella avec lui. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Wow… » Dit-il, et elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, en général c’est ma réplique, et non la tienne, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » S’enquit-il en effleurant ses épaules et son dos.

« Non, je ne veux pas bouger en ce moment. Et toi ? » Questionna-t-elle, ses doigts allant caresser son cuir chevelu.

Edward ferma les yeux. « Non… c’est si bon ce que tu me fais, » répondit-il.

Bella posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et soupira de bien-être.

Lorsqu’ils se furent presque endormis, Edward se redressa et enleva doucement Bella de sa poitrine. 

« Noooon, » se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. 

« Attends, il faut nettoyer tout ça… Sarah… » Protesta-t-elle mollement.

« Sarah sait très bien que nous faisons l’amour, Bella. Allons nous mettre au lit, » dit-il, puis il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers l’escalier.

 

À suivre…

 

Alors voilà, ceci était la fin du chapitre 37 de l’histoire originale. Au cours des prochains chapitres, nous allons assister à une classe de Shibari avec Edward et Bella, et au cas où vous seriez intéressées à en savoir plus sur le sujet, voici un lien incontournable :

http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bondage_japonais

Soyez patientes, car nous retrouverons bientôt nos chers amis James et Jacob dans un chapitre rempli d’émotions fortes. 

À la semaine prochaine, chères amies.

Milk


	70. Chapitre 70

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 70

 

« Wow… » Dit-il, et elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, en général c’est ma réplique, et non la tienne, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » S’enquit-il en effleurant ses épaules et son dos.

« Non, je ne veux pas bouger en ce moment. Et toi ? » Questionna-t-elle, ses doigts allant caresser son cuir chevelu.

Edward ferma les yeux. « Non… c’est si bon ce que tu me fais, » répondit-il.

Bella posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et soupira de bien-être.

Lorsqu’ils se furent presque endormis, Edward se redressa et enleva doucement Bella de sa poitrine. 

« Noooon, » se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. 

« Attends, il faut nettoyer tout ça… Sarah… » Protesta-t-elle mollement.

« Sarah sait très bien que nous faisons l’amour, Bella. Allons nous mettre au lit, » dit-il, puis il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers l’escalier.

ooo

Lundi matin arriva très vite, et Edward et Bella firent leur séance d’exercices ensemble. Edward essaya de ne pas s’immiscer dans la routine de Bella, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout ; en fait elle appréciait vraiment qu’il la laisse établir son propre rythme. 

Ils firent l’amour dans la douche et s’habillèrent au milieu des baisers et des caresses osées. Sarah sourit de toutes ses dents en saluant les jeunes amoureux lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Bella rougit en entrevoyant la salle de détente et en constatant que tout était propre et bien rangé. Edward lui donna une claque bien sentie sur les fesses et roula des yeux quand elle tenta d’esquiver ses mains baladeuses. 

Sarah leur annonça que Kate avait téléphoné pour leur dire qu’elle serait là vers 10h. Bella était contente d’avoir congé les lundis car cela lui donnerait l’occasion de rencontrer Kate toutes les semaines. 

Kate lui avait demandé de coucher sur papier toutes les questions auxquelles elle pouvait penser, et d’apporter une copie de ses règles à leur rencontre.

Edward, de son côté, avait une réunion avec Garrett pour discuter du petit voyage qu’ils allaient faire au cours du prochain weekend, de même que pour parler de ce qui s’était passé avec Bella à la soirée de jeux et par la suite. Les gars allaient partir le vendredi et seraient de retour à la maison le dimanche soir.

Edward était très content que Bella ne reste pas seule durant le weekend en question. Il pouvait voir qu’elle avait hâte de passer une fin de semaine entre filles avec Kate, Alice et Rosalie dans la résidence de cette dernière. 

Il arriva chez Garrett et reçut un accueil enthousiaste de la part de celui-ci et de ses quatre huskies sibériens. Garrett prépara du café, et après leur avoir servi une tasse à tous les deux, il invita Edward à le suivre dans son bureau.

Ils s’installèrent dans les fauteuils en cuir faisant face à l’énorme secrétaire en bois de chêne. Garrett regarda l’expression sérieuse et légèrement abattue d’Edward et sourit à son ami. Edward n’avait pas l’habitude de traiter avec les femmes sur un plan personnel.

« Alors, d’après ce que tu m’as dit hier au téléphone, j’ai cru comprendre que Bella n’a pas passé un bon moment à la fête ? »

Edward secoua subrepticement la tête et haussa les épaules. « En fait, elle m’a admis qu’elle avait aimé ça ! Elle a aimé le petit ‘jeu’ auquel nous nous sommes livrés, et elle veut s’initier au Shibari. Elle n’a pas apprécié l’attention de Miss Mandy ou le fait que j’aie déjà joué avec Vanessa, Bridget et Jennifer. Tu sais comment elles sont, elles flagornent avec tout le monde ! Bella en a éprouvé de la jalousie. »

Garrett fronçait les sourcils en l’écoutant. « Edward, je sais que tu as préparé Bella pour la soirée d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais peux-tu m’expliquer ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? J’essaie seulement de saisir comment elle s’est sentie et pourquoi. Écoute, je sais que presque toutes les soumises, et en particulier les nouvelles dans le milieu, luttent avec des sentiments de jalousie et de possessivité dont elles doivent se débarrasser, car ils n’ont pas leur place dans notre style de vie. Alors prends ton temps et explique-le moi. »

Il recula dans son siège et sirota son café tandis qu’Edward vidait consciencieusement sa tasse avant de la redéposer. Garrett se sourit à lui-même ; Edward tentait de gagner du temps. Ceci devrait être intéressant, songea-t-il.

« Eh bien, je lui ai expliqué le protocole, tu sais, ne pas regarder les Doms dans les yeux, rester près de moi en tout temps, jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle, ne parler à personne sans d’abord avoir vérifié avec moi, utiliser des mots d’alerte si nécessaire… » Il passa une main sur sa nuque. « Ouais, je pense que c’est à peu près tout. » Il se recala dans son fauteuil.

Garrett hocha la tête. « Okay, tout ça est bien. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé des femmes, Edward ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. 

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Quelles femmes ? »

Garrett se mit à rire en frappant un genou avec sa main. Il devait un massage du dos à Kate ! Elle avait parié avec lui qu’Edward n’avait pas expliqué à Bella la présence du ‘Team Edward’ aux soirées de jeux.

« Allons, Edward ! Tu n’es pas si obtus ! Les soumises sans attache du ‘Team Edward’ qui exigent ton attention à chaque tournant, saint enfer, sans compter certaines des soumises qui ont déjà leurs Doms mais qui donneraient un de leurs nichons pour être avec toi ! N’as-tu pas pensé que Bella devait être mise au courant du guêpier dans lequel elle allait marcher ? »

Garrett observa Edward alors qu’une expression de confusion, puis de compréhension, traversait son visage, avant de céder la place à une mine de plus en plus horrifiée. 

Edward sursauta. « Putain de bordel de merde ! Honnêtement, je n’ai pas pensé à ça ! Bella et moi, on a été dans une bulle, tu sais, ‘Edward et Bella’ pendant tellement longtemps. Elle n’est pas dupe de mes conneries, elle ne fait pas de courbettes devant moi comme ces hypocrites à Hollywood ou les groupies le font. Il lui arrive de défier mon autorité comme une môme, de rouspéter, et c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas qu’elle devienne le genre de soumise ‘oui monsieur, non monsieur.’ Elle ne me regarde pas comme si j’étais un morceau… de viande… » Edward ne rougissait que très rarement, mais présentement il était cramoisi, ce qui fit glousser Garrett.

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas, mais moi j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’elle passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux ; je vous ai vus tous les deux, ne l’oublie pas, » dit Garrett.

Edward sourit et se rassit. « Ouais, mais tu sais, elle me voit vraiment, moi, pas une version travestie de moi. »

Garrett opina. « Je ne suis pas du tout en train de te critiquer, mais ne t’en déplaise, elle ne t’a pas vu avec d’autres femmes avec qui tu as été impliqué sexuellement. Ces femmes ont joué avec toi, elles t’ont touché, ou ont été touchées par toi. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, elles peuvent avoir vu ton corps, nu. Aussi inoffensive que le soit Miss Mandy, et elle est inoffensive, nous, en tant que Doms, avons appris à tourner notre visage dans l’autre direction quand elle se penche pour nous embrasser, et nous gardons nos soumises à proximité pour nous protéger. 

Ouvre les yeux plus grands, mon fils. Tu n’es plus célibataire et il faut que tu fasses circuler ce message haut et fort, et en même temps tu dois faire en sorte que ta petite amie et soumise – qui est nouvelle, inexpérimentée, et peu sûre d’elle – se sente en sécurité, confiante, et entre de bonnes mains. »

Edward se leva et Garrett vit la tension dans ses épaules alors qu’il regardait par la fenêtre.

Il se retourna et Garrett fut touché par l’expression grandissante de honte sur son visage.

« Comment ai-je pu la laisser tomber ainsi ? Comment ai-je pu être si insensible ? Je l’ai châtiée, merde, je l’ai PUNIE ! C’est moi qui aurais dû être fouetté ! Je devrais être flagellé pour avoir été un tel con sans pitié ! »

Edward se mit à arpenter la pièce, tirant ses cheveux en se fustigeant verbalement.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que je l’aie abandonnée de la sorte ! Je l’ai fait se sentir comme si elle ne comptait pas… » Il se rassit soudainement et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Garrett attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il redevienne silencieux. « Edward, fais-moi une fleur, FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE et écoute-moi ! » 

Cela réussit à capter l’attention d’Edward. « Personne n’est parfait, il peut arriver à tout le monde de foirer. Dans n’importe lequel de nos rôles de petit ami, amant, époux, père ou Dominant. Ça fait partie de l’apprentissage et de la croissance d’un couple, en tant qu’équipe. Une fois que tu sais ce que tu as fait de mal, c’est ce que tu fais de cette information qui est important. Dis-moi, est-ce qu’elle t’a pardonné ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, nous nous sommes réconciliés la nuit dernière… mais… »

« Pas de mais, ce n’est pas irréparable. Edward ! Regarde-moi. » Garrett attendit qu’Edward le regarde. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis d’orage.

Le visage de Garrett se radoucit. « Tu es un homme bon, Edward Cullen. Tu es un bon Dominant. Tu es aimant, prévenant et gentil, et tu ne perds pas le contrôle, pas plus que tu ne perds de vue les besoins ou les désirs de Bella. Tu prends ta responsabilité très sérieusement. Si tu ne le faisais pas, tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment. »

« Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Comment est-ce que je m’assure que je ne l’ai pas effrayée pour la vie ? » Demanda Edward, et Garrett dut réprimer un sourire.

« Nous allons continuer à nous rencontrer, toi et moi. Et tu vas te joindre à Jasper et moi et quelques autres Doms qui se rencontrent une fois par mois pour discuter de leurs problèmes. Tu vas apprendre à être à la fois un Dom et un petit ami cohabitant avec son amoureuse. Je veux que tu commences à écrire dans un registre ou un journal ce qui te donne du fil à retordre, les questions que tu te poses, ainsi que les petites victoires. Apporte-le avec toi chaque semaine, et nous élaborerons à partir de là. Kate va rencontrer Bella et elle est ravie d’être mentor à nouveau. Bella est entre de très bonnes mains avec elle. »

Edward acquiesça. « Je sais. Merci, Garrett. Il faut que je retourne à la maison pour présenter mes excuses à ma Bella. »

Garrett posa une main sur son bras. « Je veux juste soulever quelques questions de plus au sujet de ta relation de Dom avec Bella. Tout d’abord, quand tu es en mode Dom avec elle, assure-toi de renforcer tes règles. Si elle te manque de respect, ne la laisse pas s’en tirer sans conséquence ! Sois consistant. Aussi, il faut que tu arrêtes d’être si souple avec elle en ce qui concerne ses punitions. Elle se fie à toi pour la guider, pour l’aider à apprendre et à grandir. Cinq ou dix fessées ne feront pas l’affaire ! Bella doit apprendre sa leçon une fois pour toutes ! Il faut que tu quantifies ce que va lui coûter une violation des règles, de manière à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de confusion et que Mlle Bella sache à quoi elle fera face si elle se montre délibérément polissonne ou désobéissante. »

Edward opina à nouveau. « Tu as raison. »

« Maintenant, revenons à ce weekend… » Ils parlèrent pendant encore un moment, puis Edward retourna chez lui pour passer du temps avec sa merveilleuse petite amie.

ooo

Kate arriva juste après qu’Edward soit parti rencontrer Garrett. Il voulait que Bella se sente aussi confortable que possible avec Kate. Il savait que lui et Bella pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Kate entra dans la cuisine au moment où Bella finissait de préparer le café. Sarah supervisait l’équipe de nettoyeurs qui venaient trois fois par semaine pour faire le ménage de chaque pièce en profondeur. 

Bella avait demandé que Kate et elle ne soient pas dérangées dans la salle de détente, aussi Sarah s’était-elle assurée que cette pièce soit nettoyée en premier. Elles sirotaient leur café en dégustant une part du gâteau au fromage que Sarah avait préparé lorsque Kate commença à poser des questions à Bella.

« Comment vont les choses ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ça fonctionne à merveille. La soirée de jeux a été comme un tournant pour moi, un moment décisif. Je me suis rendue compte que ceci n’est pas un jeu. Avant cette soirée, c’était toujours seulement Edward et moi, tu sais. Même lorsque toi et Garrett êtes venus ici. Mais samedi, il y avait toutes ces femmes autour de lui… et ça m’a rendue jalouse ! » Dit Bella en rougissant.

Kate lui sourit. « C’est normal, tu sais, et c’est compréhensible. Mais Edward ne va jouer avec personne sauf toi, Bella. Ta confiance se développera davantage lorsque tu seras allée à quelques soirées similaires et que tu auras constaté qu’Edward ne regarde même pas les autres femmes. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna Bella, tentant visiblement d’en savoir plus.

Kate roula des yeux. « Vraiment ! Alice aussi a traversé une longue période de paranoïa où elle s’imaginait que Jasper allait vouloir jouer avec les soumises qu’il avait connues. Il faut du temps pour s’acclimater. »

« C’est ce qu’Edward a dit. »

« Tu vois ? Vous allez très bien ; vous discutez des choses importantes. Est-ce que tu es allée jeter un coup d’œil aux sites que je t’ai suggérés ? »

« Ouaip. ASJ est vraiment utile. Je veux demander à Edward si je peux joindre leur groupe de discussion en ligne, » répondit-elle.

Kate hocha la tête. « C’est bon de pouvoir parler à d’autres soumis et soumises, et ils ont un salon de clavardage privé. Mais il faudra que tu t’assures qu’Edward est d’accord, parce qu’il y a aussi des Doms sur ce site. Consulter ton maître est une bonne étape, Bella. Ça montre que tu lui accordes du respect et de l’importance dans ta vie. »

Bella acquiesça.

« Voici les livres que je veux que tu lises. En plus de ça, j’aimerais que tu commences à écrire un journal, un journal de soumise. Ce n’est rien de complexe, juste un endroit où écrire tes pensées et tes questions, et si tu le veux bien, j’aimerais que tu le partages avec Edward chaque weekend. Ça lui donnera l’opportunité de voir où tu te situes mentalement, et si tu as des difficultés avec lesquelles il peut t’aider. Serais-tu prête à le faire ? » Kate avait sorti un carnet de notes noir.

« Est-ce que tu tiens un journal ? » Demanda Bella.

Kate hocha la tête. « Oui, certainement. C’est un de nos outils de communication les plus importants, à Garrett et à moi. Je le garde dans ma table de chevet et il le lit toutes les semaines. Quelques fois il écrit des choses pour moi dedans. Ou encore nous en discutons avant de jouer pour le weekend, avant qu’il me mette mon collier. De cette façon nous pouvons avoir une discussion ouverte, et je n’ai pas trop à m’inquiéter d’être brutalement honnête avec lui. »

« Je pense que c’est une excellente idée, » Dit Bella.

« Au début, il se pourrait que tu aies besoin d’écrire plus que moi. Parfois j’écris seulement une ligne ou deux. Ça peut être un truc aussi banal que de laisser savoir à Garrett qu’il a oublié de m’appeler, et comment je me suis sentie, ou bien ça peut être quelque chose que j’ai fait pour le contenter, comme lui masser le cou parce qu’il était tendu. Il y a d’autres moments où je vais écrire cinq ou dix pages, ou même plus ! »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Ça ce serait mon genre ! »

Kate sourit. « Bella, il n’y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses dans ton journal ; en fait si tu ne fais pas preuve d’honnêteté, tu ne pourras pas atteindre ton plein potentiel de soumise, et conséquemment Edward ne pourra pas donner le meilleur de lui en tant que Dom. Ne pas écrire la vérité dans ton journal prouverait que tu n’as pas assez confiance en lui ou en toi-même. J’ai découvert qu’écrire à la main m’aide à réfléchir plus consciencieusement aux choses à mesure que je les écris. Bien entendu tu peux tenir ton journal sur ton ordinateur portable, mais je préfère le faire dans mon livre. C’est plus personnel pour moi. »

Bella hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « Je pense que moi aussi j’aimerais écrire dans un livre… »

Kate lui sourit et sortit un ensemble de quatre carnets en cuir magnifiquement reliés avec les lettres B & E gravées sur les couvertures.

« Je suis si contente que tu aies dit ça ! Ceci est un cadeau de ma part en tant que mentor chargée de ta formation de soumise, » dit Kate.

Bella la remercia tranquillement et tint les carnets de notes comme s’il s’agissait de précieux trésors.

Kate poursuivit, « Je vais te donner des devoirs que tu devras compléter chaque semaine. Je peux déjà te dire, Bella, à la lumière de ce que tu m’as raconté, que je pense qu’Edward se montre beaucoup trop indulgent envers toi ! Tu ne t’en tireras plus aussi facilement quand tu oublies de dire tes mots d’alerte ou quand tu manques de respect à ton Dom alors que tu portes ton collier ! Ça va être un processus d’apprentissage pour Edward aussi. Je vais m’assurer qu’à partir de maintenant tu sois punie sévèrement et sans délai si tu te conduis mal de façon délibérée, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella cligna des yeux. Kate, cette petite femme amicale et affectueuse, s’était transformée en tigresse en l’espace de quelques secondes. Bella pouvait voir qu’elle était très sérieuse.

« Oui, Kate, » répondit-elle en baissant automatiquement les yeux au sol.

« Non, Bella, je ne suis pas ton Dom et tu n’as pas à baisser les yeux, mais c’est une habitude très révélatrice. Tu t’inclines automatiquement devant toute personne en position d’autorité. As-tu toujours fait ça ? »

Kate posa des questions de plus en plus pénétrantes à Bella à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout de deux heures, elle mit un terme à leur session, et toutes les deux firent des arrangements pour se voir pendant la semaine ou mercredi durant la classe de Shibari afin de vérifier comment les choses évoluaient. Elles parlèrent à propos du weekend, et Bella admit qu’elle avait hâte de passer du temps entre filles et faire la fête.

Edward revint à la maison et Bella lui montra avec enthousiasme les carnets et les livres que Kate lui avait laissés. Il était très heureux de savoir qu’elle allait tenir un journal et se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

Après que Bella lui eut raconté sa matinée, ils déjeunèrent, et ensuite Edward lui prit la main et l’entraîna dans son bureau. « Est-ce que je peux te parler, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement nerveux.

Ils s’assirent sur son sofa en cuir et Bella serra étroitement sa main. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Edward caressa sa joue de sa main libre. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il tranquillement. 

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Désolé pour quoi, mon amour ? »

« Je n’avais pas réalisé que ces femmes à la soirée de jeux réagiraient comme ça à ma présence. Je ne le vois pas. C’est Garrett qui me l’a fait remarquer ce matin. Honnêtement je ne me rends pas compte de l’influence que j’ai sur ces femmes, et je n’ai pas pensé à te le dire, ou à te prévenir à ce sujet. » Edward regarda dans les grands yeux marron de Bella. « J’aurais dû te tenir, garder ma main sur toi en tout temps. J’aurais dû foutrement m’assurer que tout le monde sache sans l’ombre d’un doute que tu es mienne, dans tous les sens. J’aurais dû te parler de Vanessa, Jennifer et Bridget avant de nous rendre à la soirée, ou bien j’aurais pu te prendre à part et t’expliquer la situation avant que ces femmes ne m’approchent. Je suis tellement fier de toi, Bella. Je t’ai punie alors que je méritais de me faire botter le cul ! Je vais travailler avec Garrett et rencontrer d’autres Doms qui sont engagés dans une relation. Je veux être le meilleur petit ami, amant et Dom que tu puisses avoir. »

Il tendit la main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Bella.

« S’il te plaît, Bébé, ne pleure pas. Je suis tellement, tellement navré. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect ou te faire sentir que tu ne comptais pas. Je ne commettrai plus jamais cette erreur. La prochaine fois que nous irons à un événement social, je ferai en sorte que tous les gens sachent que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi, Bella, rien qu’à toi. Je suis ta possession aussi, Bella ! Mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme et mon cœur t’appartiennent. »

C’est tout juste si Bella attendit que les mots aient quitté la bouche d’Edward pour se lancer dans ses bras. Elle couvrit son visage de baisers, et les larmes ruisselèrent sur le sien avec un regain de vigueur.

« Merci ! » Baiser. « Merci. » Baiser. « Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward l’entoura de ses bras et captura sa bouche, mettant tout son amour et sa passion dans son étreinte.

« Je t’aime, » dit-il, collant son front contre le sien.

« Allons faire une sieste, » répliqua-t-elle en pouffant de rire alors qu’il la soulevait et la transportait hors du bureau et en haut de l’escalier.

ooo

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur chambre, à lire et à se faire des câlins.

Bella ramena le sujet de ses punitions sur le tapis et demanda à Edward s’il était trop clément avec elle. Elle fut surprise de voir qu’il la regardait d’un air coupable.

« Oui, je suppose que j’ai laissé les choses glisser à l’occasion. Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? » Dit-il.

« Eh bien, j’y ai réfléchi dimanche et j’ai réalisé que n’importe qui d’autre m’aurait remise à ma place et fait payer cher la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi dimanche, et là Kate a dit que je m’en étais tirée facilement jusqu’à maintenant… » Sa voix s’estompa vers la fin de sa phrase.

Edward sourit et l’attira dans ses bras. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, après avoir fait l’amour. Bella était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine d’Edward. 

« Bella, ce n’est pas à propos de te punir le plus durement possible… Je ne prends aucun plaisir à te causer de la douleur inutile ! Mais je me rends compte que mes mots et mes actions doivent s’accorder, et donc à l’avenir, quand nous jouerons et que tu porteras mon collier, il y aura de véritables conséquences si des règles sont brisées. Je pense que nous devrions fixer une date pour passer en revue tes règles et les ajuster. Nous allons également quantifier tes punitions concernant certaines infractions. Qu’en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella fit une moue théâtrale et battit des cils. « Peut-on négocier ? »

Edward se mit à rire. « Tu peux essayer… mais je dois t’avertir, je joue dur quand il s’agit de négocier. »

Bella pouffa de rire et Edward glapit lorsque ses mains frôlèrent ses abdominaux. « Ouais, je sens que vous n’êtes pas seulement dur en matière de négociations… Maître ! » Elle poussa un cri aigu alors qu’elle se faisait retourner et qu’Edward se retrouvait au-dessus d’elle, pressant son centre pour s’inviter en elle.

« Petite Bella impertinente et polissonne… Tu n’apprends jamais, n’est-ce pas ? On n’attrape pas un tigre par la queue… » Grogna-t-il en glissant sa verge dans la chaleur de son sexe.

« Peut-être…que… oh… c’était mon… putain de bordel… abominable plan depuis le début… » Souffla-t-elle d’une voix haletante.

ooo

Bella alla travailler mardi avec le sentiment d’être aimée et choyée. Elle avait parlé à Edward de l’éventualité de libérer Anderson de ses fonctions de ‘baby-sitter’ et ils étaient parvenus à un compromis. Anderson continuerait de la reconduire et la chercher à son travail quotidiennement, mais à moins qu’elle ait besoin de quitter la galerie pour une quelconque période de temps, il ne resterait pas garé à l’extérieur, évitant ainsi de faire fuir les clients.

Bella et Samantha fermèrent la galerie le mercredi soir, et Bella revint à la maison juste à temps pour prendre une douche et se changer avant qu’Edward ne lui mette son collier pour la soirée et qu’ils se rendent chez Kate et Garrett. 

Bella n’était jamais allée chez eux et elle hoqueta d’admiration lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent devant la maison ultra moderne à paliers multiples.*

« Oh, mince alors… » Dit-elle d’une voix à peine audible quand Edward contourna la voiture pour venir ouvrir sa portière. 

« C’est incroyable, n’est-ce pas ? Lorsque Kate et Garrett ont appris qu’ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants, ils ont décidé de faire construire une résidence que seul un couple sans mioches pouvait posséder. Ils ont des chiens, cependant, et ils les traitent comme des mômes. Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Elle obéit.

« Quel est ton mot d’alerte ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Est-ce que tu es prête pour ça ? Tu comprends que nous allons pratiquer et que Maître Stanley va faire le tour des couples pour vérifier le travail des Doms et les assister ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Tu utiliseras tes mots d’alerte ce soir si tu as besoin de le faire, mais seulement si c’est nécessaire, Isabella. Compris ? » Questionna-t-il. « Regarde-moi… » Bella leva les yeux et rencontra le regard vert sombre d’Edward.

« Tu es prête ? » Réitéra-t-il calmement, et Bella réalisa que c’était Edward qui voulait savoir si elle était d’accord avec ceci, en tant que petit ami et non pas en tant que Dom.

Elle n’hésita pas avant de prendre sa main et d’incliner sa tête devant lui.

« Votre soumise est plus que prête à vous servir et à vous obéir, Maître, » dit-elle en se redressant, s’assurant de garder les yeux baissés.

« Je suis très content de toi, fillette, » répliqua Edward. Il prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers l’entrée principale. Edward sonna à la porte.

Même si Bella se sentait extrêmement nerveuse, elle n’avait pas peur. Cela allait être différent puisqu’il s’agissait de Garrett, Kate, du Dom de la soirée de jeux avec sa soumise, et d’un autre couple que Garrett et Edward connaissaient et dont la relation était strictement D/S. 

Kate avait téléphoné à Bella pour les inviter à dîner avant la démonstration qui débuterait dans deux heures. Kate et Garrett s’étaient délibérément arrangés pour que la classe ait lieu chez eux afin de pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec Edward et Bella. 

Garrett alla ouvrir la porte et Bella prit soin de garder les yeux baissés alors qu’il saluait Edward avant de lui dire bonsoir à elle aussi.

Bella entendit son nom et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Edward. Celui-ci hocha la tête et elle salua chaleureusement Garrett avec un sourire, et comme Edward lui avait donné la permission plus tôt, elle lui lança un regard furtif avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. 

« Entrez donc, Kate est en train de nourrir les ‘enfants.’ Badger est un petit peu de mauvaise humeur parce que les filles sont allées au salon pour animaux de compagnie et il a été laissé derrière ! » Garrett les conduisit en bas d’un large escalier qui donnait accès au salon. Bella lança un regard curieux à Edward qui gloussa et expliqua, « Badger est le véritable mâle alpha dans cette maison ! Il est le fils de Garrett et Kate, seulement il est un peu velu ! » Garrett rit et se tourna pour dévisager son ami avec un air faussement consterné. « Que veux-tu dire par ‘Il est velu ?’ Les enfants ne sont-ils pas tous comme ça à la naissance ? »

Bella éclata de rire alors qu’Edward secouait la tête en roulant des yeux. Tout à coup, quatre traînées de fourrure bondirent dans le salon, venant de la cuisine à aire ouverte où Kate se trouvait.

« ASSIS ! » Retentit la voix de Garrett, et Bella sentit l’envie irrésistible de s’asseoir.

Elle contempla les quatre plus beaux chiens qu’elle avait jamais vus. Elle en oublia presque où elle était et voulut s’agenouiller devant eux. Ils ressemblaient à des ours en peluche et ils avaient tous l’air de lui sourire ! Garrett expliqua que c’était des huskies sibériens.

Bella commença à bouger, puis elle se reprit et resta aussi immobile que possible. Elle vit Edward s’agenouiller, tapoter et accueillir chaque chien, qui paraissait très familier avec lui. Bella adorait les animaux et avait toujours rêvé d’en avoir un bien à elle.

Edward pouvait sentir à quel point Bella était excitée et il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle se tenait où il l’avait laissée, les mains jointes devant elle et la tête baissée. 

Il sourit. « Viens ici, Isabella, j’aimerais te présenter Missy, Aruba, Beatrice et Badger. »

Bella regarda Edward qui acquiesça, aussi vint-elle se mettre à genoux pour toucher chacun des canins.

Ils frétillaient d’enthousiasme à l’idée d’avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeux. Bella se mit à rire lorsque Missy lécha sa main. 

Kate vint les rejoindre et salua Edward et Bella, exhortant chacun à se laver les mains car le dîner allait être bientôt prêt.

Garrett montra une des salles de bain d’invités à Bella et elle alla se rafraîchir en vitesse. Elle vérifia son maquillage et ses cheveux dans le miroir. Edward lui avait dit que la classe de Shibari exigeait qu’elle soit complètement nue, alors il lui avait conseillé de porter un pantalon de yoga, un débardeur et un pull-over. Elle avait mis des ballerines et ses cheveux étaient tressés dans son dos de manière à ce qu’ils ne soient pas dans le chemin.

Elle inspira profondément. « Ça passe ou ça casse… » Dit-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Edward était assis dans le salon et il sirotait un jus de fruit, imité par Garrett. Bella se plaça derrière sa chaise, conformément à ses instructions.

Kate lui demanda de la rejoindre à la cuisine. Bella lança un bref regard à Edward. Celui-ci écoutait quelque chose que Garrett lui disait, et dans un premier temps il l’ignora. 

Elle resta patiemment à sa place et attendit que Garrett ait fini de parler. Une fois qu’il se fut tu, elle tendit la main et toucha l’épaule d’Edward.

C’était un des signaux qu’Edward et elle avaient convenu d’utiliser. Edward leva les yeux vers elle. « Tu peux parler, Isabella, » dit-il.

Bella tomba à genoux et se pencha en avant. « Puis-je aller rejoindre Kate à la cuisine, Maître ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward caressa sa tête. « Tu peux, fillette. » Il embrassa son front et Bella rougit et sourit en se relevant pour aller à la cuisine.

Kate lui offrit un grand verre de jus de fruit qu’elle accepta.

Elles se racontèrent leur journée, et Bella dit à Kate qu’elle avait contacté les autres propriétaires de galeries des environs. 

Au moment où Kate mettait la touche finale au rôti d’agneau et aux légumes d’accompagnement, elle demanda à Bella si son devoir avançait bien. Bella devait écrire ce qu’elle souhaitait accomplir en étant une soumise.

« Maître et moi avons lu sur le sujet, et j’ai pu bavarder en ligne avec d’autres soumises. Maître m’a donné la permission de clavarder tant qu’il est dans le salon lui aussi, et il s’est assuré que je saluais les Doms présents avec respect. Ça a été très intéressant. Maître a lu mon journal tous les jours parce que je n’arrête pas d’écrire dedans et nous en parlons après le dîner, » expliqua Bella en souriant. « Je suis vraiment heureuse, Kate. Mon Maître m’a aidée ; nous parlons vraiment de tout. »

« C’est formidable, mais vous devez continuer comme ça tous les deux, d’accord ? Viens, allons manger, » conclut Kate, et Bella l’aida à porter les plats à la table.

Le repas fut délicieux, et c’est peu de temps après qu’ils eurent terminé de manger qu’on sonna à la porte. 

Les deux couples étaient arrivés ensemble. 

Garrett conduisit tout le monde en bas dans leur salle de gymnastique. Un grand espace qui ressemblait à une piste de danse avait été dégagé. Bella vit qu’il y avait des rideaux qui divisaient cette zone en quatre sections, presque comme les rideaux qui séparaient les lits d’hôpitaux. Chaque zone partitionnée était équipée d’une table et de corde de différentes longueurs enroulée soigneusement. Une extrémité de chaque partition était ouverte et donnait sur une table que tous les couples pouvaient voir.

Bella se sentit soudainement nerveuse à nouveau, même si elle était mouillée d’excitation et d’impatience. 

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne ; il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille, « Mot d’alerte ? »

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement, et Edward hocha la tête.

Il la guida vers le dernier cubicule, puis il agrippa ses hanches et l’installa sur la table, face à lui.

« Retire tes vêtements, Isabella, et mets-toi à genoux sur la table lorsque tu auras fini. À partir de maintenant tu ne parleras plus, à moins que tu ressentes de l’inconfort ou de la douleur. Si c’est trop, tu diras ton mot d’alerte, sans hésitation, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Il inclina son menton pour qu’elle le regarde. 

« Oui Maître, » dit-elle.

 

À suivre…

 

*Je voudrai faire remarquer ici que la maison de Kate et Garrett décrite dans ce chapitre n’est pas la même que celle mentionnée dans le chapitre où Alice avait avoué ses sentiments à Jasper lors d’une soirée de jeux quelques années auparavant.

La semaine prochaine, nous entrerons dans le vif de l’action…

Désolée, je remonte la pente très lentement.

Milk


	71. Chapitre 71

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 71

 

Bella se sentit soudainement nerveuse à nouveau, même si elle était mouillée d’excitation et d’impatience. 

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne ; il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille, « Mot d’alerte ? »

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement, et Edward hocha la tête.

Il la guida vers le dernier cubicule, puis il agrippa ses hanches et l’installa sur la table, face à lui.

« Retire tes vêtements, Isabella, et mets-toi à genoux sur la table lorsque tu auras fini. À partir de maintenant tu ne parleras plus, à moins que tu ressentes de l’inconfort ou de la douleur. Si c’est trop, tu diras ton mot d’alerte, sans hésitation, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Il inclina son menton pour qu’elle le regarde. 

« Oui Maître, » dit-elle.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle retira son débardeur. Elle le plia et le mit de côté.

Edward caressa ses épaules alors qu’elle tendait les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle commença à se détendre lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il n’y avait personne avec eux et qu’ils avaient une totale intimité.

Quand elle eut enlevé son pantalon de yoga et son shorty, Edward l’aida à s’agenouiller sur la table, et elle adopta sa posture de soumission. Il fit vagabonder sa main de son épaule à sa poitrine – souriant de voir ses mamelons durcir – le long de son estomac, et termina son parcours sur ses mains à elle qu’elle gardait sur ses cuisses.

« Tu es tellement belle, Isabella. C’est un privilège d’être ton Dom. Merci de me faire confiance ce soir. Je te promets de t’apporter beaucoup de plaisir durant cette soirée, » murmura-t-il, et Bella retint un gémissement de concupiscence.

Edward se pencha et embrassa doucement sa bouche. C’est à ce moment-là que Stanley, l’expert en Shibari, et sa soumise Bernice se dirigèrent à la table de démonstration. Bella avait manqué pouffer de rire quand ils lui avaient été présentés. Stanley portait très bien son nom et Bella n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’il était un Dom si elle l’avait croisé dans la rue. Il n’était pas très grand mais il était bien bâti ; ses cheveux étaient clairsemés et il portait des lunettes. Il avait l’air d’un comptable, avec un visage sympathique mais banal.

Bernice paraissait être au début de la trentaine. C’était une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux jolis yeux bleus. Lorsque Bella avait vu son corps, elle avait tout de suite pensé aux tableaux de Rubens car Bernice avait des courbes voluptueuses, une poitrine épanouie et une silhouette généreuse dotée d’un énorme contraste taille/hanches. Elle sourit à Bella en grimpant sur la table pour refléter sa position.

Edward continua de caresser Bella légèrement tandis qu’ils écoutaient les explications de Stanley.

Celui-ci s’adressa principalement aux Doms, parlant des différents types de cordes à utiliser, lesquels pouvaient varier tout dépendant si le Dom voulait infliger de la douleur ou simplement stimuler sa soumise. Le motif dont il allait faire la démonstration devant la ‘classe’ serait encore une fois le Nœud à l’entrejambe/Mata Nawa Shibari. 

Stanley expliqua que cette position particulière était obtenue en utilisant une seule longueur de corde, alors qu’il y avait plusieurs autres positions qui nécessitaient plusieurs cordes, parfois même de tailles variées pour obtenir différents effets.

Stanley ordonna à chacun des Doms de bouger sa Jujiri, ce qui voulait simplement dire ‘celle qui est liée’ pour que ses cuisses soient ouvertes, créant ainsi plus de tension. Cependant, avec une Jujiri inexpérimentée, cette position ne pouvait pas être gardée trop longtemps, aussi suggéra-t-il, comme alternative, de la mettre debout et d’écarter ses jambes.

Edward demanda à Bella de se mettre debout à côté de la table. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans sa gorge alors qu’elle obéissait et se plaçait telle qu’indiqué, à angle droit avec la table de démonstration. Elle sentit sa chatte commencer à ruisseler le long de ses jambes, et le fait que son excitation soit si évidente la fit rougir d’embarras jusqu’à ce qu’Edward passe une main sur son ventre et trempe ses doigts dans sa fente.

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois si excitée, Isabella. Le fait que tu sois si mouillée pour moi me donne tellement envie de toi… Sois patiente, Fillette, et je vais rendre ça encore meilleur pour toi. Rappelle-toi, tu ne peux pas jouir avant que je ne t’en donne la permission, » dit-il au creux de son oreille tout en frottant le bout de ses doigts à travers ses plis, de son clitoris jusqu’à son entrée d’où les fluides coulaient librement.

Il retira sa main et la mit sur sa bouche. Bella l’ouvrit et elle suça et lécha ses doigts, goûtant son propre nectar.

Edward suivit les instructions de Stanley et attacha la corde autour du cou de Bella à la manière d’un nœud de cravate. La corde se devait d’être lâche. À partir de là les deux extrémités de la corde tombaient et passaient entre les jambes de Bella, puis remontaient dans la raie de ses fesses. Edward ne la toucha pas intimement en ajustant la corde de chaque côté de ses grandes lèvres, mais lorsque Stanley indiqua aux Doms de s’assurer que la tension ne soit ni trop grande ni trop faible, Bella aurait juré que ses pouces avaient délibérément effleuré son clitoris. 

Ensuite les deux bouts de la corde furent ramenés en avant, parallèlement, et reliés ensemble par une série de nœuds, tout en s’entrecroisant dans le dos. Le motif dans le dos s’appelait ‘Lacets’ et celui du devant se nommait fort à propos ‘Diamants.’ 

Edward fit un nœud sur les hanches de Bella, de manière à ce que la corde exerce une tension sur ses fesses et ses grandes lèvres. Bella voulait frotter ses jambes l’une contre l’autre, mais Edward lui avait ordonné de rester immobile. Le nœud suivant se fit sur son abdomen ; Edward promena ses doigts sur son pubis pour ‘vérifier qu’elle ne ressente pas trop d’inconfort’ et elle roula mentalement des yeux, car le salaud était parfaitement conscient de son ‘inconfort!’

La peau de Bella accueillit avec joie la pression que la corde tressée lui procurait. Edward utilisait de la corde en sisal, bien que traditionnellement on utilisait plutôt des cordes de chanvre. Le sisal ne permettait aucun mouvement une fois que le nœud était fait, et Bella appréciait fléchir ses muscles contre la morsure du cordon. 

Le dernier diamant fut exécuté sous ses seins, et les mains d’Edward attachèrent le nœud avec une élégante habileté. Une fois qu’il eut terminé, il pinça ses mamelons durs comme du roc, ce qui la fit haleter de volupté. Il sourit en tirant et en manœuvrant la corde contre elle. Il saisit son cul dans ses mains et comprima ses fesses ensemble, et Bella ne put s’empêcher de gémir à la sensation de la corde qui se déplaçait contre son anus et ses replis. Elle sentait son contrôle lui échapper, son besoin de jouir se faisant de plus en plus désespéré.

« Shh ! Isabella… C’est presque fini… » Chuchota Edward en baisant son front. « Quel est ton mot, Fillette ? »

Bella butta légèrement contre lui et il la tint momentanément contre son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se concentra pour que sa respiration s’harmonise à celle de son Maître.

Edward immobilisa ses hanches alors qu’elle tentait de frotter son sexe brûlant contre son érection très flagrante.

L’une de ses mains s’abattit vivement sur son cul. « Non, Isabella. Tiens-toi tranquille. Tu dois contrôler ton orgasme. Pense à tes mots, Isabella, pense à quel point tu contentes ton Maître en te retenant. Je suis si fier de toi. Tu es tellement belle comme ça. Maintenant… peux-tu tenir le coup pour moi ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Quel est ton mot d’alerte, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Bella se dégagea et essaya de se tenir droite. Elle prit une respiration pour se calmer. « Vert Maître. La couleur de votre soumise est le vert, » répondit-elle posément et Edward lui sourit.

« Bonne fille, » dit-il, ramassant la corde qui pendait.

Bella s’était demandé pourquoi il restait tant de corde. Elle ne se posa pas la question longtemps quand Edward noua la corde à un mamelon, puis à l’autre, créant deux petits diamants sur ses seins, servant à les réprimer et à les stimuler. Chaque fois qu’elle respirait, la corde frottait ses mamelons, et Bella s’inquiéta que cette friction suffise à la faire passer par-dessus bord.

Le dernier nœud fut relié au premier. Stanley s’éloigna de Bernice et se promena de cubicule en cubicule pour examiner le travail des Doms.

Bella n’était consciente de rien à part les sensations générées par la corde et les nœuds. Elle récitait frénétiquement ses mots, enjoignant son corps à maintenir sa position. Elle sentait la chaleur émaner du corps d’Edward alors qu’il se déplaçait pour être derrière elle, vérifiant que sa circulation ne soit coupée nulle part.

Edward avait choisi de ne pas lier les mains de Bella, aussi longtemps qu’elle les gardait derrière son dos. La respiration de Bella était moins profonde, augmentant la stimulation de ses mamelons.

Edward salua Stanley et tourna Bella pour qu’elle soit face à eux. Elle garda la tête baissée et les entendit discuter de la tension dans les nœuds. 

« Ta soumise n’a pas encore joui ? » Questionna Stanley.

Edward sourit avec orgueil. « Non, elle a démontré un contrôle incroyable. »

Stanley lui rendit son sourire. « Oui, en effet. C’est très impressionnant, Edward. Pour ajouter à la stimulation, tu peux toujours utiliser des baguettes pour pincer les tétons, ou encore des pinces à mamelons et à clitoris, malgré que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Tu peux mener ta soumise à l’orgasme en manipulant la corde comme bon te semble. »

Edward remercia Stanley et Bella l’entendit s’éloigner.

Il retourna à la table de démonstration où Bernice était déjà parvenue à jouir à quelques reprises.

Il s’adressa à la classe à voix haute. « Vous avez tous exceptionnellement bien travaillé ce soir, Doms et soumises. Doms, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez conduire votre soumise à l’orgasme ici même, ou bien vous pouvez la rhabiller et la ramener à la maison comme ça. La méthode que deux d’entre vous avez choisie, la position debout, est propice à garder votre soumise liée alors qu’elle porte des vêtements, si vous choisissez ceux-ci judicieusement. À l’avenir vous pouvez utiliser une corde plus fine ou un motif différent, ou vous pouvez décider de réprimer seulement les parties génitales et la poitrine. Cela permettra à votre soumise de demeurer dans un état élevé d’excitation tout en étant vêtue d’une robe ou même d’un jeans et d’un tee-shirt. » Il sourit et entreprit de défaire la corde qui comprimait le corps de Bernice.

Edward se tourna vers Bella. « Dois-je te libérer, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qu’il en soit fait selon votre plaisir, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je veux te ramener à la maison et te baiser en tirant ces cordes et en faisant couler ta chatte partout sur ma bite et mes couilles. Je veux te faire crier d’extase pendant que je te fourre et que tu me supplies de pincer et de mordre tes mamelons. Voilà ce qui fera mon plaisir, » dit Edward en ramassant son débardeur.

Putaaaiiin !

« Lève les bras, Isabella. »

Bella déglutit bruyamment et leva les bras. Grand Dieu ! Elle sentait les cordes se serrer et tirer. Sa chatte était chaude et gonflée, et elle pouvait sentir son clitoris engorgé. Elle voulait qu’Edward le suce dans sa bouche, qu’il le mordille gentiment avec ses dents et qu’il le tortille !

Edward s’agenouilla et souleva chacun de ses pieds pour pouvoir lui enfiler son pantalon. Il était extrêmement tenté d’enfouir son visage dans sa minette, mais il se retint. Il savait que si elle sentait ne serait-ce qu’un souffle léger sur son clitoris, elle exploserait, et comme lorsqu’il était gamin, il voulait savourer son dessert !

Edward se rendit compte que Bella était en train de perdre son combat contre l’orgasme imminent. Il décida de prendre des mesures radicales. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Regarde-moi ! » Dit-il sévèrement, et Bella haleta en levant brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« NE. JOUIS. PAS. ISABELLA. Tu vas te contrôler, comme tu es parvenue à le faire dimanche ! Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Si tu ne m’obéis pas, tu recevras 10 coups avec ma brosse à cheveux en bois, et tu ne pourras pas te soulager avant que je revienne de voyage le weekend prochain ! Réponds-moi ! » Il la regarda intensément et Bella se sentit brutalement sortir de l’espèce de brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Oui, Maître, je comprends ! » Répondit-elle.

Edward sourit en détournant les yeux ; elle se débrouillait tellement bien ! Après qu’elle eut mis ses chaussures, Edward glissa sa petite culotte dans la poche de sa veste. Il garda un bras autour de sa taille en la conduisant en haut de l’escalier. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour dire au revoir, et Bella n’osa pas regarder dans les autres cubicules. 

À chaque pas qu’elle faisait, Bella sentait la corde tirer, ouvrant sa chatte comme un fruit mûr, engorgeant ses grandes et petites lèvres de sang. La fibre de la corde la taquinait en douceur, créant une chaleur additionnelle sur sa peau.

Edward la fit attendre sur le porche pendant qu’il allait chercher la voiture. Il l’aida à s’installer à l’intérieur et Bella n’avait qu’une seule hâte, et c’était de serrer ses cuisses ensemble pour induire cette friction très attendue sur son clitoris, mais Edward lui administra une claque. « Non ! Garde les jambes ouvertes… Je ne veux pas voir tes cuisses se toucher ! » Dit-il avec brusquerie.

Edward s’efforça de les ramener à la maison le plus vite possible. Doux Jésus ! L’habitacle de la voiture était saturé de l’odeur de l’excitation intense de Bella ! 

Dix interminables minutes plus tard, Edward se garait devant l’entrée. Il faillit arracher la portière de Bella en l’extirpant rudement du véhicule pour la jeter par-dessus son épaule. En quelques minutes il fut à l’intérieur, claquant la porte et la verrouillant avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Bella n’osait pas bouger un muscle. Elle était sur le point de jouir et elle avait l’impression que tous les muscles de son corps étaient tirés et étirés les uns contre les autres.

Edward la déposa sur ses pieds et elle entendit le bruit du tissu qui déchire alors qu’il saisissait le bas de son top dans ses poings et tirait dessus. Son pantalon suivit et Bella fut presque jetée sur le lit. Elle leva les yeux et eut le souffle coupé.

Edward n’avait jamais été aussi beau ni semblé aussi dangereux. Ses yeux brillants étaient presque noirs. Sa mâchoire était serrée et Bella vit un muscle tressaillir. La ligne de sa bouche avait quelque chose de menaçant.

« J’ai attendu toute la soirée pour déguster ta minette, Isabella. Ouvre les jambes le plus que tu peux. Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai, compris ? »

Bella hocha la tête et ouvrit les jambes. Elle savait qu’Edward voulait lui apprendre une fois de plus que son corps lui appartenait. 

Il retira sa chemise et enleva ses chaussures. Son regard la garda hypnotisée alors qu’il s’abaissait au sol et glissait entre ses jambes.

« Ta chatte est tellement gonflée, Isabella ! Putain ! On dirait une grenade mûre à point – prête à éclater ! Tu vas venir maintenant, ma douce… Je veux que tu viennes pour ton Maître, Isabella, » grogna-t-il en pinçant son clitoris.

C’est tout ce qu’il fallut, tout ce dont Bella avait besoin ; ce simple petit geste l’envoya ruer des hanches et haleter contre les cordes. Elle cria en jouissant, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle serra les draps entre ses poings.

Sa libération n’apaisa qu’une partie de la tension, et Bella gémit sans retenue lorsque Edward souffla gentiment de l’air froid contre son clitoris.

« C’est ça, Isabella. Jouis pour moi… tellement bon… Veux-tu que je suce ton clitoris ? Hum ? Tu dois le demander poliment, petite soumise… » Murmura-t-il, et Bella sentit ses lèvres effleurer son petit bourgeon.

« S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, Maître. Je vous en prie, sucez mon clito, s’il vous plaît ? Sucez-moi ! » Supplia-t-elle, et Edward émit un petit rire alors que sa bouche s’attachait d’elle-même à son clitoris engorgé. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il était enflé. Il ressemblait à un pénis miniature et Edward l’aspira dans sa bouche tandis que ses doigts taquinaient son entrée.

Bella atteignit l’orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Cette fois-ci Edward appuya sur son clitoris avec ses doigts, frottant en cercles, et il suça le jus qui coulait de son sexe. Il pressa sa main sur son ventre pour la maintenir immobile.

Alors qu’elle redescendait de cette deuxième vague de plaisir, il bougea les cordes sur ses mamelons et Bella cria en sentant son estomac se serrer.

« Bordel ! Maître ! » Edward rampa le long de son corps et atteignit le nœud à la hauteur de sa gorge.

« Regarde-moi, » dit-il sévèrement.

Sa verge taquina son centre incandescent. « Reste tranquille… Ne bouge pas… »

Il tira rapidement sur les deux nœuds qui allaient la libérer et se rassit pour commencer à la détacher. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle était libérée, Bella sentait l’engourdissement alors que le sang se remettait à circuler librement dans la zone qui n’était plus comprimée. Ses seins étaient sensibles, mais elle mourait d’envie qu’Edward les serre ou qu’il titille les mamelons avec ses doigts.

Il ne toucha pas sa peau à découvert, occupé qu’il était à défaire tous les nœuds. La dernière partie de la corde fut enlevée d’entre ses jambes. Bella éprouva une sensation de vide tout à coup. Elle aurait voulu avoir son plug pour compenser, pour se sentir pleine.

Soudainement Edward se retrouva allongé sur elle, s’arc-boutant sur ses bras. Bella pouvait sentir son membre viril pousser contre elle, l’incitant à ouvrir les jambes pour lui, et elle n’hésita pas.

Edward plongea en elle et elle sentit sa chatte se serrer autour de son sexe incroyablement dur.

« Plus vite, Maître, s’il vous plaît, plus fort ! » L’implora-t-elle alors que son corps commençait à trembler. « S’il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi jouir… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Non, Isabella. Contrôle-toi ! » Gronda-t-il.

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, je n’arrive plus à me retenir. Il faut que je vienne, je vous en prie, laissez-moi jouir, Maître, vous pouvez me donner la fessée après, mais s’il vous plaît ! » Bella était tellement désespérée qu’elle était au bord des larmes.

« Jouis pour moi ! » Murmura-t-il, et il sentit les muscles des ses parois vaginales enserrer sa verge. Il mordit sa lèvre et s’empressa de songer à des choses désagréables pour retenir son orgasme alors que Bella, elle, était submergée par un troisième.

Edward attendit qu’elle se détende un peu et ensuite il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Il pinça ses mamelons rougis, gonflés et hypersensibles, et il sentit ses parois se contracter à nouveau.

« Eh bien eh bien, quelle petite soumise paillarde tu es ! Es-tu pressée de jouir encore pour moi ? Veux-tu jouir pour moi, Fillette ? Tu veux que je te donne la fessée ? Hmm, » marmonna Edward en fermant sa bouche sur un téton rouge cerise. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« OUI ! Donnez-moi la fessée, Maître, PUTAIN ! Votre bouche est…ahh… Maître… »

Edward sentit son propre orgasme approcher. « Jouis encore pour moi… » Dit-il, et il mordit son mamelon.

Bella hurla en convulsant autour d’Edward dont la libération fut si puissante qu’il sentit les muscles de ses jambes se contracter. 

Les secondes se changèrent en minutes tandis qu’Edward et Bella demeuraient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, complètement exténués. Finalement Bella bougea légèrement et Edward roula de côté. 

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, en sueur, les yeux clos, la respiration laborieuse.

« Maître… c’était… ahurissant… » Commenta Bella.

Edward tourna la tête et la regarda. « Bordel… Je crois que je suis paralysé ! » Répliqua-t-il, et ils gloussèrent de fatigue.

« Douche… » Fit Bella sans conviction.

« Fessée… » Riposta Edward. Il sourit comme un idiot en voyant Bella ouvrir grand les yeux.

« MAINTENANT ? » Demanda-t-elle, sous le choc. Où diable a-t-il trouvé l’énergie ?

« Consistance et cohérence, tu te rappelles ? Les actions et les mots doivent concorder, » répondit-il en souriant.

Espèce d’arrogant de Dom ! Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Si Edward lui administrait dix coups maintenant, elle était sûre qu’il serait trop épuisé pour utiliser beaucoup de force. 

« D’accord, Maître, comme vous voudrez, » dit-elle en se redressant.

Edward l’observa avec choc. « Es-tu si enthousiaste à l’idée de retrouver mon petit copain, Isabella ? D’accord, nous allons faire ça ici. Agenouille-toi sur le sol avec ta poitrine sur lit et tes fesses sur le bord. » Il se rendit à l’armoire où leurs jouets étaient rangés.

Bella se mit rapidement en position. L’anticipation en elle-même l’excitait. Elle tourna la tête au moment où Edward revenait vers elle. Il s’assit à côté d’elle sur le lit et posa une main sur son dos.

« Je vais faire ça en vitesse, parce que tu travailles demain et qu’il est presque 23h. Dix avec ton nouveau meilleur ami, M. Poipoil. Je vais compter. N’hésite pas si tu as envie de crier, Isabella, » dit-il joyeusement, et Bella se sentit subitement nerveuse. Où était passé le Maître à bout de forces de tout à l’heure ?

Oh ! Merde !

Après le huitième coup, Bella maudissait M. Poipoil avec toutes les fibres de son être. Elle avait déjà planifié de brûler le putain de bidule ou de l’enterrer lors de la prochaine visite des jardiniers. 

M. Poipoil était la brosse à cheveux la plus banale d’apparence. Elle était fabriquée dans un bois lisse et léger, avec une poignée d’environ 10 cm de long et une tête recourbée de 7 cm de diamètre. 

Bella eut vite fait de trouver un autre nom à M. Poipoil entre le cinquième et le sixième coup – suppôt de Satan.

La brosse dispensait un claquement bref mais bien senti avec un minimum d’effort, et Edward sourit pour lui-même en entendant Bella jurer et vociférer.

Après le dixième coup, Edward effleura ses fesses rosies. « Allez, mon adorable soumise, viens dans la douche avec moi. »

Bella avait la mine renfrognée et boudeuse quand Edward la traîna dans la douche. L’image d’une petite fille qui ne parvenait pas à ses fins apparut soudainement à celui-ci, peut-être que ses yeux seraient verts ou ses cheveux cuivrés, mais elle serait l’enfant de sa mère. Une petite Bella !

Edward fit une pause momentanée. L’émotion qui jaillit dans son cœur était si vive et profonde qu’il sentit sa gorge se serrer. 

Bella le regarda alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à entrer dans la douche. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? »

Il secoua la tête et l’image disparut. Il sourit. « Rien, Bébé. Je suis juste crevé. »

Il lui ôta son collier et le déposa sur le comptoir. Bella se plaça sous le jet d’eau et Edward se mit derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de son estomac et le caressa avec ses doigts. 

Comment serait-elle quand son ventre serait gonflé avec son enfant, le fruit de leur amour ? Il pouvait l’imaginer se lamenter qu’elle était trop grosse, et elle allait totalement profiter du fait qu’il ne lui claquerait pas les fesses – eh bien c’est ce qu’elle pensait !

Edward se secoua mentalement. C’est quoi ce foutoir ? T’es pas une nana pour avoir ce genre de sentiments de poulettes ! Emmett et Jazz s’en donneraient à cœur joie s’ils savaient à quoi tu viens de rêvasser !

Ils se cajolèrent sous les couvertures après qu’Edward ait insisté pour sécher les cheveux de Bella. Elle n’arrêta pas de gémir qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à défaire tous les nœuds le matin venu, ce qui fit ricaner Edward chaque fois qu’elle prononçait les mots ‘nœuds’ et ‘entremêlés.’ Bella roula des yeux, qu’est-ce qu’il était puéril parfois !

ooo

Bella se réveilla le jeudi matin avec son dos contre le torse d’Edward, les bras de celui-ci l’entourant et enserrant sa poitrine. Elle sourit et s’étira doucement, et elle sentit immédiatement l’érection matinale de son amoureux. Son sourire s’accentua et elle pressa ses fesses contre son sexe durci, éloignant légèrement sa poitrine de lui. 

La main d’Edward se resserra autour de ses seins, son index et son pouce pinçant gentiment son mamelon durci.

Bella frissonna alors qu’Edward enfouissait son visage derrière son cou. « Quelqu’un est fringuant ce matin ! »

Elle tenta de se retourner mais Edward la maintint en position. 

« Ouvre les jambes et place celle-là, » il tapota sa jambe du dessus, « sur la mienne et ensuite reste immobile, d’accord ? » Murmura-t-il.

Bella mordit sa lèvre alors qu’une vague de désir la traversait, et elle s’empressa de lui obéir. Elle sentit Edward se rapprocher, puis le bout de sa verge se retrouva à l’entrée de sa chatte.

« Hmmm, Poupée, tu es si mouillée pour moi… » Dit-il en s’enfonçant dans sa chaleur.

Edward et Bella laissèrent tous les deux échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu’il commençait à se mouvoir presque paresseusement. Il écarta les cheveux de son visage et fit pleuvoir les baisers sur son cou, sa mâchoire et sa joue.

« Tu, » baiser, « est si, » baiser, « foutrement sexy, » chuchota-t-il en jouant avec ses tétons, s’assurant de traiter les deux avec autant d’égards.

« Edward… J’ai besoin de plus… s’il te plaît… » Gémit Bella, et Edward arrêta de bouger.

Il pressa sa bouche sur son oreille. « Allonge-toi sur le ventre et soulève ton cul pour moi. Garde tes jambes ensemble. » Bella acquiesça mais ne put s’empêcher de soupirer en sentant Edward se retirer d’elle complètement.

Elle se retourna pour être sur le ventre, et Edward lécha ses lèvres à la vue de son petit cul tout rond dressé en l’air et remuant de façon invitante. Il lui donna une tape ludique. « Tellement impatiente… » Murmura-t-il en se déplaçant sur elle. Il mit ses jambes sur les siennes et se positionna contre elle, puis il la pénétra à nouveau.

Putain ! Elle est si foutrement serrée ! Encore plus que d’habitude !

Ils firent l’amour vite et violemment, exactement comme Bella le voulait. Quand Edward approcha de sa libération, elle glissa sa main sous leurs corps et frotta assidûment son clitoris, juste au moment où il explosait, et la sensation de son foutre jaillissant en elle la précipita par-dessus bord à son tour.

Une fois qu’ils eurent pris leur douche après leur routine d’exercices et qu’ils furent en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Edward regarda Bella avec un sourire de satisfaction. Cela la rendit tout de suite suspicieuse. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ? Tu as l’air du chat qui avait avalé le canarie… » Dit-elle, et il gloussa.

« Alors il se trouve que j’ai invité Jasper, Alice, Garrett et Kate à venir ‘jouer’ avec nous ce soir, » répondit-il, tout sourire.

Bella regarda en vitesse par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre que Sarah n’était pas dans les parages avant de reporter son attention sur le visage d’Edward en rétrécissant les yeux. « Quelle sorte de soirée de jeux as-tu en tête au juste ? » Siffla-t-elle en sentant ses joues s’enflammer.

Edward secoua son doigt comme pour la réprimander. « Ah, tu vois, tu penses tout de suite à un truc cochon… » Il mordit dans son toast.

Elle le fustigea du regard. « Edward Cullen, dis-moi ce que tu magouilles ! T’as intérêt à parler… si tu veux que je joue... » Dit-elle fermement.

Edward observa Bella qui se tortillait littéralement sur son siège. Il la prit en pitié aussitôt que son impatience se changea en anxiété. « Relaxe, Bébé ! Tout le monde va garder ses fringues et personne ne portera de collier. C’est quelque chose que Garrett et Jasper ont suggéré. Alice et Kate ont eu une soirée comme ça durant leur formation. C’est une soirée D/s mais avec une petite variation. 

Il s’agit du jeu des 20 questions, mais servi à la sauce BDSM. Ça va être amusant, tu verras, » dit-il avec assurance.

Bella le regarda plus attentivement et se détendit. Edward ne lui mentirait pas. « Ce ne sera pas réel ? Ce sera comme un jeu de rôle ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Questionna-t-elle, encore hésitante.

Edward hocha la tête. « Quelque chose dans le genre, oui. Un des jeux est comme Action ou Vérité. Tu as fait beaucoup de lecture et de recherche, et ce sera un peu comme une interrogation surprise, si tu veux. Sauf que Kate et Alice vont participer elles aussi, et si elles donnent une mauvaise réponse ou qu’elles ne font pas la bonne chose, Jazz et Garrett feront semblant de leur administrer une fessée. Tu vas jouer pour l’équipe des filles, et si tu peux dire à tes co-équipières ce qu’elles ont fait de mal, tu les ‘sauveras’ de la fessée. Vous pouvez poser des questions et obtenir des indices, et même si nous serons dans la salle de jeux, vous serez en sécurité en tout temps, mais vous devrez également vous montrer respectueuses. »

Bella réfléchit à ce qu’Edward venait de lui dire en sirotant son café. Il pouvait voir qu’elle faisait fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre d’un tel ‘jeu.’ Il lui donna le temps de cogiter, ne l’interrompant pas avec un bavardage idiot.

Bella repoussa son assiette lorsqu’elle eut terminé de manger. Elle but son smoothie puis elle hocha la tête.

« D’accord, » dit-elle, et elle fut récompensée par le sourire radieux d’Edward.

« Super ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, Bébé. Alors j’ai demandé à Sarah de préparer des lasagnes avec une salade pour le dîner ce soir, est-ce que ça te convient ? » Il était si fier d’elle, et ça se voyait à la façon dont il rayonnait.

Bella acquiesça et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. « Quel genre de vêtements allons-nous devoir porter ? »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Ralentis un peu, Tiger ! Les pantalons de yoga et débardeurs sont le mot d’ordre pour vous les filles, et nous les gars, nous serons en jeans, » répondit-il.

Elle releva un sourcil. « Seulement en jeans ? » Edward se retint de ne pas rire davantage. Elle avait l’intention de le lorgner !

À cet instant, Anderson frappa à la porte de la salle à manger.

Bella sursauta et rougit, et Edward rit de plus belle. « Sauvé par le gong, pour ainsi dire. Allons, Chérie, laisse-moi aller chercher ton sac à casse-croûte et ensuite, au boulot. »

Bella ne parvint pas à se concentrer ne serait-ce qu’une minute pendant la journée. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil d’Alice en arrivant au travail. 

« Salut Tsunami. Es-tu excitée à propos de ce soir ? » Bouillonna Alice.

« Excitée et un peu nerveuse. Edward m’a dit que tu étais déjà passée par là ? » Interrogea Bella.

Alice émit un petit rire. « Bella, ne te stresse pas, et ne réfléchis pas trop à tout ça. Cette soirée est censée être amusante, et il n’y a pas du tout de conséquences au jeu des 20 questions. Tu vas apprendre un tas de choses, et Jazz et Garrett vont répondre à toutes tes questions. Tu peux apporter ton journal si tu veux, et prendre des notes ou écrire les questions que tu veux demander à Edward plus tard, en privé. »

Bella eut les nerfs en pelote toute la journée et elle passa énormément de temps à penser aux choses qu’elle voulait demander et à Edward en jeans… rien qu’en jeans…

Elle eut peine à ne pas bondir sur son siège durant le trajet du retour, et pour la première fois elle n’essaya pas d’engager la conversation avec Anderson.

Edward était dans son bureau quand Bella rentra à la maison, et elle se dépêcha d’aller vérifier le dîner. L’énorme casserole de lasagnes que Sarah avait préparée était sur le dessus de la cuisinière avec les instructions pour la cuisson scotchées sur le papier aluminium qui la recouvrait. La salade jardinière était dans le frigo, et il ne restait plus qu’à y verser la vinaigrette. Bella s’avisa qu’il y avait une bouteille de vin et un pichet de thé glacé dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle alla frapper à la porte du bureau et attendit qu’Edward lui dise d’entrer. Elle passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement et lui sourit. « Hé, toi, tu es occupé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit et lui tendit la main. « Jamais trop occupé pour toi, Bébé. Viens ici, » dit-il, et Bella contourna son secrétaire. Il recula son fauteuil pour l’accueillir sur ses genoux.

Bella mit ses mains autour de son cou et Edward l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser. Il mordit gentiment sa lèvre inférieure.

« Hmmm, » soupira-t-elle de contentement, sa langue se précipitant à la rencontre de celle d’Edward.

Il serra sa taille plus étroitement en approfondissant le baiser. Bella se soumit à sa bouche, à sa langue. Edward leva la tête seulement lorsqu’ils furent sur le point de manquer d’air.

« Tu m’as manqué, » avoua Bella avec un sourire timide en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Edward lui rendit son sourire. « Tu m’as manqué aussi, Fillette. » Il colla son front au sien.

« Est-ce que j’ai le temps d’aller prendre une douche ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu’Edward la remettait sur ses pieds. 

Il vérifia l’heure à sa montre. « Ne la prends pas tout de suite. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas juste te changer, et nous pourrons la prendre ensemble avant de nous mettre au lit. Tu es excitée à propos de la soirée ? » S’enquit-il en mettant un bras autour de son épaule pour la guider à l’étage.

Il s’installa dans le coin boudoir et regarda Bella retirer le tailleur anthracite et le chemisier blanc qu’elle avait portés au travail. Il haleta en voyant la culotte garçonne en dentelle blanche et le soutien-gorge assorti qu’elle portait en-dessous.

Putain !

Bella lui racontait sa journée en se changeant mais Edward ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié, absorbé par le strip-tease qu’elle lui offrait de façon involontaire.

Il sentit sa verge devenir douloureusement dure à la vue de Bella se penchant sur les tiroirs de la commode. Il aurait volontiers festoyé sur son cul si ferme et si rond. Bella sortit un cardigan en laine d’agneau gris et un débardeur noir ; elle sortit une paire de pantalons de yoga noir qu’elle enfila avant de mettre le débardeur. Elle mit le cardigan par-dessus et coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Elle se retourna et sourit à Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se brosser les dents.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward vida l’air de ses poumons et essaya de penser à autre chose, à sa mère, à Sarah, à ses sœurs, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant son érection diminuer légèrement.

À suivre…

Je sens qu’on risque d’appendre pas mal de choses au cours de cette petite soirée qui s’en vient…

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	72. Chapitre 72

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 72

 

Elle se retourna et sourit à Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se brosser les dents.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward vida l’air de ses poumons et essaya de penser à autre chose, à sa mère, à Sarah, à ses sœurs, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant son érection diminuer légèrement.

Bella traversa le dressing et vint se planter devant lui. Elle sourit et s’agenouilla à ses pieds. Edward sentit sa verge durcir à nouveau quand elle posa sa tête sur son genou.

Il inclina son menton et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu n’as pas à faire ça, » dit-il, indiquant sa pose de soumise.

Elle sourit encore. « Je sais, mais j’aime le faire. Je me sens vraiment proche de toi quand je suis assise comme ça. Hier soir j’ai lu sur différentes poses de soumission, et il était expliqué comment chacune avait sa propre utilité. Est-ce que ça te rend mal à l’aise si je m’installe comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. C’est comme si tu me faisais don de ta soumission une fois encore et ça m’allume énormément. »

Bella acquiesça. « Tant mieux. »

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. « Allez, tout le monde sera bientôt là. »

Edward se leva et tendit la main pour aider Bella à en faire autant. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se rendirent à la cuisine.

Bella mit les lasagnes au four et sortit la salade du réfrigérateur. « Est-ce que la salle de jeux est prête ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, tu fais un travail fantastique pour la garder propre, Bébé. Merci. »

Bella dressa la table de la salle à manger pendant qu’Edward sortait de l’eau et des verres à whisky de l’armoire. La sonnette retentit et il alla répondre à la porte. Kate entra dans la cuisine au moment où Bella ajoutait la vinaigrette à la salade avant de mélanger le tout.

« Hé Bella, » dit-elle en s’installant au comptoir.

« Salut, Kate, tu es ravissante. » Bella sourit nerveusement.

Kate sourit en retour et tendit la main pour tapoter la sienne. « Hé ! Ça va être super amusant, d’accord ? Aucune pression, je te le promets ! »

« Aucune pression sur elle, parce qu’elle sera toute sur nous ! » Renchérit Alice en marchant dans la cuisine. Elle serra Kate, et ensuite Bella. « Hé là, Bella. Est-ce que Kate essaye de te faire peur ? »

Bella se mit à rire. « Non ! Êtes-vous prêts à passer à table ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsque les gars firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

Garrett et Jasper saluèrent à la ronde et Bella les chassa dans la salle à manger.

Elle apporta la nourriture à la table et s’assit tandis que les invités se servaient. Edward servit du thé glacé à tout le monde.

Garrett discuta du weekend à venir avec Edward et Jasper. Ils allaient faire un voyage de repérage dans le parc national de Yosemite, que Garrett pensait être l’endroit idéal pour les scènes d’extérieur, étant donné que ce n’était pas trop loin de San Francisco et Los Angeles, et qu’en même temps ils pourraient être assez isolés pendant le tournage. 

Bella était demeurée silencieuse durant le repas, préférant écouter Kate et Alice parler de la nouvelle collection printemps/été de celle-ci, qu’elle était très occupée à lancer sur le marché. Ses créations s’envolaient des étagères, et deux grands détaillants haut de gamme l’avaient approchée. 

Jasper toucha sa main pour avoir son attention. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella lui sourit. « Ouais, juste un peu nerveuse je crois. Comment tes parents ont-ils pris la nouvelle de vos fiançailles ? »

Jasper ne put s’empêcher de sourire à sa tentative de détourner l’attention loin d’elle, mais il coopéra. « Ils étaient ravis. Ils adorent Alice. » Bella sourit de toutes ses dents. « Qui ne l’adore pas ? » Lança-t-elle à la blague, et Jasper hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas très proche de ma famille, en vérité. Nous sommes dispersés dans tout le pays maintenant. Mais j’espère que nous allons voir tout le monde quand nous allons retourner au Texas. Est-ce que tu as récupéré de la fête, l’autre soir ? »

Bella rougit, et encore davantage lorsqu’elle réalisa que les autres conversations avaient cessé.

Elle baissa la tête et opina en vitesse. « Euh, oui. C’était bien… vraiment, » marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son thé glacé. 

Elle releva furtivement les yeux lorsqu’elle entendit Edward aborder la question. « En fait, ce sont quelques-uns des événements à la soirée et ce qui s’est passé par la suite qui nous ont tous amenés ici ce soir. » Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et lui sourit. « La relation que nous avons, Bella et moi, grandit et se consolide à tous les jours, et Bella a décidé de suivre une formation active en tant que soumise. Kate ici présente va lui servir de mentor. » Edward repoussa légèrement sa chaise. « Ceci étant dit, sommes-nous prêts à débuter la soirée ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Edward se leva, gardant la main de Bella fermement dans la sienne. Il la regarda. « Es-tu prête à t’amuser, Bébé ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha timidement la tête en lançant un regard à Edward, puis aux quatre autres personnes. « J’ai confiance en vous, tous autant que vous êtes, alors oui, que les jeux commencent ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire. 

Jasper plaça son bras autour de la taille d’Alice alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’escalier. « Excellent ! » Dit-il, et Bella pouffa de rire à son enthousiasme. Elle s’empressa de se rendre à sa chambre pour prendre son journal et un stylo. Elle monta l’escalier en vitesse et regarda autour avec intérêt. Edward avait déplacé le mobilier et elle vit qu’il y avait quelques nouvelles pièces d’équipement qu’elle n’avait pas vues avant.

Edward avait mis les deux fauteuils à l’écart et empilé une grosse quantité de coussins sur des tapis de yoga étalés sur le plancher. Il avait également rempli un plateau avec des bouteilles d’eau, un pichet de thé glacé, des verres et des glaçons, et il l’avait déposé sur une table basse à côté.

La température ambiante avait été réglée à un niveau confortable, de manière à ce que les personnes dans la pièce n’aient pas froid même si elles retiraient leurs vêtements. 

Bella resta debout en retrait, tordant nerveusement ses mains ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’Edward tende le bras et prenne ses mains dans l’une des siennes. Il la fit tourner vers lui. « Tu n’as pas ton collier de soumission, mais j’aimerais que tu continues de penser à tes mots d’alerte quand nous sommes ici. Quelle est ta couleur en ce moment ? »

« Vert, » murmura Bella. 

« Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas seule ici ce soir. Tu es totalement en sécurité. Ceci est notre maison et notre salle de jeux, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant son menton pour qu’elle ne puisse pas détourner le regard.

Bella inspira et expira profondément. Le simple fait d’avoir les mains d’Edward sur elle l’aidait à calmer ses nerfs. Elle ferma les yeux momentanément puis les plongea dans les siens, verts et brillants, en lui souriant. « Merci, Monsieur. Je me sens mieux à présent, » souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Edward la serra très fort, puis il la guida vers une pile de coussins et de jetés d’un côté de la pièce. Il s’assit avec le dos contre une chaise et tira Bella pour qu’elle s’installe devant lui. Il enroula intentionnellement ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre sa poitrine, de sorte que Bella puisse sentir son cœur battre dans son dos. Edward l’encercla de ses jambes et mit ses pieds de chaque côté des siennes, afin qu’elle se sente complètement enveloppée et protégée.

Bella reposa ses bras sur les jambes d’Edward et fit courir ses mains sur ses pieds. Elle sentit un frisson d’excitation et faillit éclater de rire. Si seulement Edward savait que je suis vachement allumée par ces pieds-là ! Est-ce que j’ai un fétiche pour les pieds ? Non, c’est seulement un fétiche pour Edward !

Alice et Jasper s’assirent sur le sol à leur gauche, et Kate et Garrett prirent place à leur droite, de manière à former une sorte de cercle. 

Kate s’éclaircit la voix. « Étant donné que ceci a été mon premier jeu, je pense que je devrais d’abord expliquer quelques détails. La raison principale de cette soirée est d’apprendre, de faire confiance, et d’avoir du plaisir ! Nous allons apprendre comment nos Doms veulent que les choses soient faites, ou le protocole à suivre. Nous sommes toutes différentes et c’est aussi le cas de nos Doms, et oui, il y a des ‘lois’ ou des règles universelles, mais il y a aussi des règles très spécifiques à chaque Dom, et nous nous devons de les suivre. 

Donc nous sommes ici pour apprendre, pour faire confiance – une partie de ce que nous allons faire ce soir sera un exercice pour nous assurer que nos Doms respectifs savent ce qui est le mieux pour nous et pour nous inciter à utiliser nos mots d’alerte sans crainte. Quand nous les utilisons, nous devons avoir l’assurance que nos Doms vont ralentir ou stopper immédiatement et répondre à nos signaux. » Elle regarda Bella et celle-ci rougit en songeant à la fois où elle avait oublié d’utiliser ses mots d’alerte et à dimanche passé quand elle les avait utilisés et que la réponse d’Edward avait été immédiate. Elle déplaça les pieds d’Edward sur ses genoux et pressa ses talons contre son ventre.

Edward dégagea ses cheveux de ses épaules et embrassa le contour de son oreille.

Kate continua, « Et pour finir, nous somme ici pour nous amuser, alors profitons-en ! » Bella et Alice ricanèrent pendant que les gars protestaient avec tapage.

Kate rit elle aussi et leva les mains. « D’accord, le premier jeu est très simple. C’est celui des 20 questions. Nous allons procéder ainsi : chacun posera une question à un autre. Personne ne peut répondre à plus de 20 questions au total. Les questions peuvent être personnelles, ou bien être en rapport avec notre style de vie alternatif. Je vais noter le pointage de ceux qui répondent aux questions. C’est clair ? »

Bella leva timidement la main, et Kate hocha la tête pour l’encourager. « Et qu’en est-il des punitions dont Edward m’a parlé ? Où vont-elles être intégrées ? »

Alice répondit à sa question. « Ça fera partie du jeu suivant, Action ou Vérité ! Et ne t’inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas de vraies punitions, tu te rappelles ? » Bella acquiesça, soulagée.

« D’accord, qui commence ? » Questionna Jasper alors que tout le monde se dévisageait dans l’expectative. Bella prit une grande respiration et se sentit rougir, mais elle était déterminée à poser sa question. Sa main se mit à trembler et elle agrippa fermement la cheville d’Edward. Elle sentit ses bras se serrer légèrement autour d’elle et cela lui donna le courage d’ouvrir la bouche.

« G-Garrett ? » Sa voix était hésitante mais elle ignora son bégaiement et poursuivit. La pièce devint immédiatement silencieuse et tout le monde reporta son attention sur elle. Bella garda les yeux sur ceux bienveillants de Garrett et sur son sourire encourageant. « Euh, as-tu déjà blessé une soumise, par erreur ou volontairement ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward murmura, « Bon travail, Bébé, » et embrassa son cou.

Garrett pinça les lèvres. « Hmm, c’est une excellente question. En fait elle est tellement importante qu’elle devrait être posée à tout Dominant avec qui tu pourrais jouer une scène ou être impliquée autrement. C’est un moyen de connaître le tempérament de cette personne. En ce qui me concerne, la réponse est oui… »

Bella se sentit raidir en réponse à ses mots, mais elle s’enjoignit à écouter ses explications, surtout quand Kate commença à pouffer de rire.

Garrett lui sourit. « Kate et moi avons pas mal expérimenté, et l’une de ces ‘expériences’ a mal tourné la fois où je l’ai suspendue et que j’ai tiré la mauvaise corde, lui tordant accidentellement le bras. Ensuite j’ai paniqué parce qu’elle hurlait et j’ai lâché toutes les poulies, si bien qu’elle est tombée comme une pierre. » Parvenu à ce stade du récit, Jasper, Edward, Alice et Kate riaient presqu’aux larmes et Garrett essayait de garder un ton ferme pour conclure devant une Bella aux yeux écarquillés, « Heureusement, nous n’expérimentons jamais sans des tonnes de tapis de yoga et de rembourrage, mais il nous a fallu des mois avant de pouvoir rire de cet incident… » 

Garrett secoua la tête et se mit à rire comme les autres.

Bella les regarda comme s’ils étaient tous cinglés. Connerie de bordel ! Elle s’empressa d’ouvrir son journal et de tourner les pages jusqu’à la dernière où elle avait recopié la liste de ses limites. Sous ses limites ‘FEU ROUGE’ elle ajouta JEU DE SUSPENSION et referma le cahier aussi vite en sentant Edward essayer de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. Peut-être qu’ils sont tous tombés sur la tête une fois de trop, songea-t-elle. Elle se redressa en voyant Jasper la dévisager pensivement. 

Merde !

Il lui sourit. « Bella ? Quand t’es-tu rendue compte pour la première fois que le style de vie ‘à la vanille’ n’était pas pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il, et les autres se turent.

Bella essaya de se libérer de l’emprise d’Edward mais il la retint. Elle se détendit et poussa un soupir. Je suis en sécurité, je suis en sécurité, se répéta-t-elle.

« Je… Je pense qu’une partie de moi a toujours su qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent chez moi. J’avais toujours un grand besoin de me faire dire quoi faire par mon père et s’il ne le faisait pas, je me sentais anxieuse. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Euh, les parents d’un ami nous ont emmenés au cirque quand j’avais dix ans. » Bella tendit la main et attrapa une bouteille d’eau qu’elle but avidement.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Jasper hocher la tête pour l’encourager. « Toujours est-il qu’il y avait un… numéro avec des cordes, où un homme attachait une femme, et pendant que je regardais les cordes, je pense que j’ai eu mon premier orgasme… » Bella cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire.

« Petite B ! Emmett serait tellement fier de toi… » Dit Alice en rigolant.

Bella secoua la tête. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses joues et son cou. Edward gloussa derrière elle. Il se pencha en avant et la serra en murmurant à son oreille, « Alors, les cordes, hein ? »

« Tais-toi… » Gémit-elle.

Quand les rires se dissipèrent, ce fut au tour de Kate de poser une question. Elle regarda Alice avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Alors, Alice, qui est la première personne à qui tu as fait une pipe ? » Questionna-t-elle, et Edward commença à protester. « NOOON ! S’te plaît, c’est ma petite sœur… tellement pas un truc que je tiens à savoir ! »

Alice roula des yeux à son intention. « Ah, s’te plaît, Edward, on ne fait que commencer ; ton tour arrivera bien assez vite. D’accord, il s’appelait Eric, et j’avais quinze ans, et j’ai gerbé quand il ne pouvait pas bouger assez vite… et il a éjaculé partout sur ma poitrine ! » S’exclama-t-elle en riant tellement fort qu’elle se plia en deux, roulant sur le tapis.

Garrett essuya les larmes sur ses joues et fixa Edward. « D’accord, Edward, quelle a été ta première expérience BDSM ? Nous n’avons pas besoin de tout savoir, un résumé sera suffisant, » dit-il.

Bella se raidit. Même si Edward lui avait brièvement raconté son expérience avec Carol Kane, elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de connaître les détails.

Edward émit un petit rire. « C’est une question facile. C’était avec Carol, comme vous le savez tous. Nous avions couché ensemble à quelques reprises, puis une nuit, elle m’a demandé de lui administrer une fessée. C’est tout. Elle m’a dit comment la fesser, et où, et nous avons fait des jeux de rôles par la suite, mais j’ai réalisé que je n’avais pas du tout la fibre d’un soumis. J’aimais être en contrôle. » Il haussa les épaules et leur adressa un sourire narquois.

Bella entendit Alice marmonner, « Sale pute, » entre ses dents et vit Jasper tendre la main et claquer vivement sa jambe.

Le jeu progressa, et à la fin de la séance Bella se sentait beaucoup plus détendue en compagnie de ses amis. Jouer à ce jeu dans la salle de jeux avait été une bonne idée, songea-t-elle alors que c’était son dernier tour de poser une question.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Edward par-dessus son épaule. « Euh, Edward, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, dans le coin ? » Questionna-t-elle.

C’était de toute évidence une pièce d’équipement, mais Bella ne l’avait pas vue auparavant, et elle avait jeté des coups d’œil dans sa direction toute la soirée.

Edward lui sourit. « C’est une bonne question, et je crois que ça nous amène à la prochaine partie de la soirée, Action ou Vérité. Ceci, mon amour, est une balançoire, et ce qui est accroché à côté est un harnais, et si tes deux co-équipières ne gâchent pas tout, alors je vais te montrer à quoi ça sert, » dit-il, et Bella vit Jasper sourire de toutes ses dents à Alice et remuer ses sourcils vers elle.

« Prenons une pause de dix minutes et retrouvons-nous ici pour Action ou Vérité, d’accord ? » Fit Garrett, et tout le monde approuva.

Les filles allèrent en bas préparer du café. Bella transporta la cafetière avec les tasses, le sucre et le lait en haut pendant qu’Alice et Kate coupaient des parts de gâteau au chocolat et les montaient à la salle de jeux. 

Une fois qu’ils furent tous réinstallés, Edward expliqua le jeu. « Action ou Vérité c’est quand l’un de nous Doms, pose une question à Kate ou Alice. Si elles ne répondent pas correctement, elles seront punies, ou bien l’alternative, Bella, c’est que tu choisisses qu’elles fassent une action, mais ce n’est pas toi qui décides ce que cette action sera. C’est aussi simple que ça. Tu es prête ? »

« Attends, est-ce qu’on peut conférer entre nous ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Jasper secoua la tête. « Non, désolé. Mais Darlin’ rappelle-toi que nous n’allons pas vraiment leur donner une fessée, okay ? »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda les filles. « Ne foirez pas ! » Leur siffla-t-elle.

Garrett posa la première question. « Kate, nomme une chose que toi ou ton Dom devriez toujours faire avant le sexe anal ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils. « Vérifier nos mots d’alerte, » railla-t-elle, et Bella la dévisagea avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? Non… Kate ! » S’exclama-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par Garrett. « Désolé, Bella, mais elle a loupé sa question. Maintenant, tu choisis une punition ou une action ? » 

Bella se mit à rire en regardant son amie. « Diable, tu peux la punir, cette question était trop facile ! » Kate poussa un cri aigu et lança un coussin à Bella.

« Espèce de môme sanguinaire ! » Elle lui fit un clin d’œil en se levant pour se mettre devant Garrett.

« Bella, viens ici et montre à Kate comment elle devrait s’asseoir pour recevoir une fessée avec la cravache, » dit Garrett.

Bella se leva et poussa Kate de manière badine vers le banc de fessée. Kate grimpa dessus et Bella plaça ses mains près des anneaux en haut et ses pieds dans les étriers latéraux.

Garrett sourit et laissa Bella se déplacer autour de Kate, changeant légèrement sa position. Edward débordait de fierté à l’aisance et l’assurance dont Bella faisait preuve.

Garrett se tourna vers elle et lui posa une dernière question. « Quelle est la règle numéro un quand on reçoit une fessée ? »

« Ne faire aucun mouvement brusque parce que notre Dom pourrait nous blesser ou se blesser lui-même, » répondit Bella sans hésiter, ses yeux fonçant vers Edward. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit affectueusement.

« Très bien Bella. D’accord, poursuivons le jeu. » Garrett alla aider Kate à descendre du banc.

Après qu’ils se soient assis, ce fut le tour d’Alice.

Bella eut beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, et quand le jeu se termina, il y avait eu beaucoup de rires, mais elle sentait aussi qu’elle avait énormément appris. Elle avait été surprise par la quantité de connaissances et d’expérience qu’elle avait déjà. Tout le monde l’avait louangée, ainsi qu’Edward, sur son savoir et son comportement.

Le dernier jeu ne fut pas long, mais c’était un jeu de confiance. Jasper expliqua que chaque couple allait choisir une chose qu’ils ne feraient pas normalement, en se faisant confiance mutuellement. 

Jasper choisit de tomber en arrière dans les bras d’Alice, mais ils échouèrent car Alice s’éloigna au moment où il était en train de tomber et ils s’effondrèrent tous les deux sur le tapis.

Garrett et Kate choisirent d’avoir les yeux bandés pendant qu’ils se nourrissaient l’un l’autre de gâteau. C’était hilarant et Kate se retrouva avec plus de gâteau sur son soutien-gorge que partout ailleurs.

Bella regarda Edward et mordit sa lèvre. « Le harnais, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle acquiesça.

« Très bien alors. Viens, » dit-il en se levant. Il prit l’accessoire constitué de cuir et de chaînes et le décrocha du mur pour le lui montrer. « Ceci est un harnais de sécurité. Il sert à restreindre et à stimuler. Tu vas garder tes vêtements pour l’essayer. Ici, passe ta jambe là… »

Il avait ouvert le harnais et Bella pouvait voir qu’il y avait deux sangles dans lesquelles elle passa ses jambes. La section à l’entrejambe était une courroie en cuir séparée en deux. Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer quand Edward tira les entraves vers le haut de ses jambes et arrangea le harnais pour qu’il s’ajuste parfaitement entre celles-ci.

Les chaînes ressemblaient à une toile d’araignée devant et derrière, et Bella vit plusieurs grands anneaux qui reliaient les rangées de chaînes. L’extrémité passait en travers de ses omoplates, avec une sangle passant sous ses seins et une autre passant au-dessus.

Edward lui ordonna de se tenir devant le miroir. Il se plaça derrière elle et chuchota au creux de son oreille. « Les anneaux servent à suspendre le harnais au système de poulies du plafond, Bella. En te faisant soulever du sol, tu sentiras une traction dans différentes parties de ton corps. Les courroies entre tes jambes sont ajustables. Je peux mettre quelque chose entre les courroies, ou je peux les enlever, ou encore je peux les déplacer plus bas, pour enserrer tes cuisses, laissant ta petite minette et ton cul si alléchants libre pour la pénétration… Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Bella sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Oh mon Dieu…

Elle lécha ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers les siens, sombres et pénétrants, dans le miroir. « Je pense que j’aimerais voir comment ça fonctionne exactement… » Dit-elle et Edward lui adressa un grand sourire. « Lorsque nous rentrerons après le weekend, » répondit-il. Bella opina avec enthousiasme. 

Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs invités après avoir nettoyé et verrouillé la salle de jeux pour la fin de semaine.

Bella avait hâte de se mettre au lit, mais ce faisant elle réalisa qu’elle était épuisée. Elle tenta de réprimer un bâillement, mais Edward s’en aperçut et il la prit dans ses bras pour dormir.

Bella ne se rappelait même pas avoir éteint la lumière.

ooo

Edward se réveilla tôt le vendredi matin avec un vague sentiment de crainte. Il demeura couché à côté de Bella, appuyé sur un coude, et la contempla dans son sommeil. Elle marmonna quelque chose puis sourit. Edward balaya les cheveux de son visage.

« Edward… » Soupira-t-elle.

Edward sourit en se penchant vers elle et il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Hmm… Edward, » dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, tout sourire. Edward lui rendit son sourire, mais son cœur pesait du plomb. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de son anxiété. Les gars allaient venir le chercher à 10h pour le voyage sur la route.

Bella, Alice, Kate et Rosalie seraient ensemble dans la maison de cette dernière durant tout le weekend… Alors pourquoi, tandis qu’il roulait dans le lit pour revendiquer le corps de Bella presque frénétiquement, se sentait-il si inquiet ?

À suivre…

Comme vous avez dû le constater, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres. C’est parce qu’ici, en banlieue de New York, on annonce une tempête terrible qui frappera dans quelques heures, et nous allons probablement manquer d’électricité, et j’ai d’autres bricoles à terminer avant que cela ne se produise.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	73. Chapitre 73

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 73

 

Edward se réveilla tôt le vendredi matin avec un vague sentiment de crainte. Il demeura couché à côté de Bella, appuyé sur un coude, et la contempla dans son sommeil. Elle marmonna quelque chose puis sourit. Edward balaya les cheveux de son visage.

« Edward… » Soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit en se penchant vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Hmm… Edward, » dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, tout sourire. Edward lui rendit son sourire, mais son cœur pesait du plomb. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de son anxiété. Les gars allaient venir le chercher à 10h pour le voyage sur la route.

Bella, Alice, Kate et Rosalie seraient ensemble dans la maison de cette dernière durant tout le weekend… Alors pourquoi, tandis qu’il roulait dans le lit pour revendiquer le corps de Bella presque frénétiquement, se sentait-il si inquiet ?

ooo

Bella se tenait dans le dressing, vérifiant qu’elle avait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le weekend. Elle allait se rendre directement chez Rosalie après le travail ce soir. Elle leva les yeux en sentant la présence d’Edward derrière elle – encore une fois.

Il n’avait pas arrêté de rôder autour d’elle depuis le moment où il l’avait réveillée ce matin. Edward n’était pas un homme qui manquait d’assurance, et pourtant il s’était transformé en pot de colle au cours des deux dernières heures ! Il lui avait fait l’amour avec une intensité immodérée. Bella avait été choquée, en pénétrant dans la douche, de voir Edward sauter dedans à sa suite. Pas qu’elle s’en plaigne – il était à peine 8h du matin et elle avait déjà eu trois orgasmes ! Edward lui avait dit que rien n’allait de travers, mais quand Bella avait vu les suçons dans son cou et sur ses seins, elle avait compris qu’il laissait ses marques sur elle aussi sûrement que s’il avait pissé sur sa jambe.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu’il était appuyé contre les portes qui menaient à la chambre, les bras croisés et une jambe devant l’autre dans une pose nonchalante. « D’accord, Sparky, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mi plaisantin, mi impatient. Elle avait tenté de le faire sourire toute la matinée, mais en vain.

Edward n’avait pas été capable de secouer le sentiment d’appréhension qu’il éprouvait. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Il ne voulait pas laisser Bella hors de sa vue.

Il regarda la marque apparente sur son cou, sous ses cheveux, et sourit. Putain que j’aime ça la voir avec ma marque sur elle !

Bella porta une main à son cou et secoua la tête. Elle s’avança vers Edward et se tint devant lui. Il était incroyablement sexy dans son jeans délavé et ses bottes de randonnée. Il portait un tee-shirt noir à manches longues et une chemise grise à carreaux par-dessus. Sa veste de ski noir et jaune trônait sur le lit avec son sac à dos chargé pour le weekend.

Edward la regarda avec une expression sombre et réservée avant de pincer les lèvres. « Rien… c’est… bordel ! Je ne sais pas, Bébé ! » Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Je me sens mal à l’aise de te laisser ce weekend, » dit-il alors que Bella posait ses mains sur ses épaules, puis les glissait dans ses cheveux.

Edward soupira et ferma les yeux tandis que les doigts de Bella démêlaient ses mèches désordonnées. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Edward, tout va bien aller, tu l’as dit toi-même. La résidence de Rosalie et Emmett est encore plus sûre que celle-ci ! C’est une vraie forteresse ! Que pourrait-il arriver ? Je t’ai déjà dit que nous n’allons même pas sortir de la maison ! Ce soir on va se la couler douce parce que Rosalie ne se sent pas très bien. Kate et moi on va s’occuper de préparer le dîner, et demain on a prévu une soirée pizza et cinéma maison. Et ensuite ce sera déjà dimanche, et vous les gars, vous allez être de retour… Je te promets que tout ira bien, » dit-elle doucement.

« S’il te plaît, ne prends aucun risque, Isabella. Je ne peux pas chasser ce foutu sentiment qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! » Il se détacha d’elle subitement et agrippa ses hanches, l’attirant contre lui. Ses yeux étaient enflammés alors qu’il les plongeait dans ceux presque noirs de Bella. « As-tu la bombe au poivre qu’Emmett t’a donnée ? Te rappelles-tu comment l’utiliser ? Est-ce que tu sais où les boutons d’alarme sont situés ? Est-ce que tu… » Il grognait presque en s’adressant à elle.

Bella poussa contre ses bras. « EDWARD ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! » Cria-t-elle.

Sa voix se radoucit lorsqu’elle vit l’expression de panique dans ses yeux. « Tu me fais peur ! Je t’en prie, arrête maintenant ! »

Il s’éloigna d’elle, soudainement en colère. « BIEN ! Je veux te faire peur ! Je veux que tu sois en alerte et vigilante ! »

Bella se retourna et ramassa son sac. « C’est ça, peu importe ! Il faut que j’y aille, alors... »

Elle passa devant lui et sentit sa main encercler son poignet. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber son sac et lança ses bras autour de la taille d’Edward. « Je t’aime, Edward Cullen. Peut-on s’il te plaît aller prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant ? Je dois partir dans une demi-heure. »

Le petit déjeuner fut tranquille. Bella essaya de faire la conversation, mais Edward n’écoutait pas, alors elle finit par se taire. Elle ramassa leurs assiettes et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Sarah lui sourit avec bienveillance alors qu’elle passait devant elle pour aller brosser ses dents.

Edward était en train de parler à Anderson dans le couloir lorsqu’elle redescendit. Les deux hommes se turent en entendant ses pas dans l’escalier. Anderson la regarda impassiblement, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes aviateur. 

Bella roula des yeux en atteignant la dernière marche.

« Est-ce que c’est votre seul sac ? » Demanda Anderson avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix, et Bella lui sourit. « Il ne faudrait pas me confondre avec mes amies Alice et Rosalie ! »

Anderson se fendit d’un petit sourire. « Je vais aller charger le sac et attendre dans la voiture. » Il fit un signe de tête à Edward et sortit.

Bella se tourna vers son amoureux. « Il y a encore une chose que j’aimerais de ta part, même si tu ne seras pas ici. Je pense que ça te rendra plus heureux… » Elle lui tendit son collier d’Italie.

« Voudriez-vous s’il vous plaît me mettre mon collier, Monsieur ? » Elle parla de manière à peine audible, gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

Dans la minute qui suivit, elle fut entraînée le long du couloir jusque dans le bureau d’Edward qui claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu’elle était agenouillée devant lui.

« Tu vas causer ma mort, Fillette… Pourquoi veux-tu que je te mette ton collier maintenant ? Regarde-moi ! » Sa voix retentit plus durement qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils. « Porter votre collier est un privilège, Monsieur. Il me fait sentir plus proche de vous et plus calme, vous le savez. En portant votre collier, vous saurez aussi que je ne désobéirai à aucune règles ou instructions que vous m’avez données, et j’ai pensé que ça pourrait vous rassurer, Monsieur. » 

Edward sourit. Bella me connaît certainement très bien pour savoir ce dont j’ai besoin, songea-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Accepteras-tu ce collier en signe de mon amour et de ma dévotion envers toi et en symbole de ta totale soumission à ton Maître ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit. « Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle doucement. Edward attacha rapidement son collier et l’aida à se relever. 

Il l’étreignit une dernière fois. « Garde ton téléphone cellulaire chargé en tout temps et garde-le sur toi, même quand tu vas à la salle de bain. Demande à Rosalie de te montrer la disposition de sa maison et familiarise-toi avec celle-ci ! Garde ta bombe au poivre avec ton téléphone ! »

Bella acquiesça en se rendant à la voiture.

Elle leva une main et couvrit la bouche d’Edward. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Isabella… » Son ton était une mise en garde mais elle sourit. « Réservez ça pour dimanche, Maître. Peut-être que vous pourrez à nouveau utiliser M. Poipoil, si toutefois vous parvenez à le trouver… » Elle lui sourit de manière espiègle et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s’engouffrer prestement dans la voiture. « Isabella ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait…? » Bafouilla Edward au moment où Bella fermait la porte et agitait la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Il resta planté dans l’allée avec les mains sur les hanches, regardant Anderson s’éloigner et traverser les barrières de sécurité.

ooo

James avait été absent au cours de la dernière semaine pour régler une affaire incontournable. Il pénétra dans le bar au bout de la promenade juste avant 19h ce soir-là. Laurent était assis dans un coin, sirotant une bière. James jeta un coup d’œil hâtif à la ronde et alla le retrouver.

Laurent regarda James et fit signe à la serveuse de revenir avec deux autres bières. 

« Hé, Laurent, je crois que t’as des nouvelles pour moi. »

James avait demandé à son vieil ami, qui cherchait toujours un moyen facile de faire de l’argent, de garder un œil sur les occupants du 344 Strawberry Lane, Mill Valley, pendant que Jake et lui-même étaient absents.

Jacob avait été appelé pour rentrer au travail d’urgence. Il avait besoin du pognon, mais il avait promis d’être de retour ce weekend. Il avait téléphoné à James pour confirmer qu’il arriverait plus tard dans la soirée. 

Laurent se gratta le menton. « Ouais, mec, j’vois pas trop c’est quoi l’affaire avec ces gens-là. Par contre la poulette est foutrement sexy… »

James lui assena un coup de poing dans le bras. « Hé ! Tu m’as dit qu’il y avait du nouveau, trouduc. Alors ? » Siffla-t-il.

Laurent leva les mains en signe de reddition. James avait toujours été un connard et un détraqué, mais ça n’avait jamais été son style de harceler les gens. Il songea que le type qu’il devait surveiller lui semblait vaguement familier, et il ne tenait pas à tremper dans les magouilles de James, quelles qu’elles soient.

« J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part… » Dit-il.

James se mit à rire. « Pas étonnant ! C’est cet enfoiré de Cullen, » répliqua-t-il en baissant la voix.

Laurent le regarda comme s’il était cinglé ; pourquoi diable James voulait-il en découdre avec lui ? N’avait-il pas lu quelque part qu’il était dans les marines ou un truc du genre ? Il était soudainement réticent à transmettre à James les nouvelles que Cindy lui avait données. Cindy était une adorable petite caille qui travaillait chez les Cullen comme domestique. Il l’avait regardée quitter la résidence des Cullen pour attraper le bus et lui avait offert de la raccompagner. Il avait suffi de quelques verres, un bon dîner et une partie de jambes en l’air pour qu’elle devienne bavarde comme une pie ! Mais maintenant il n’était plus sûr de vouloir partager l’information…

James se pencha vers lui. « T’as des nouvelles, oui ou non ? » Questionna-t-il.

Laurent soupira et hocha la tête. « La dame s’apprête à passer un weekend entre filles parce que le mari ou le conjoint s’en va pour quelques jours. Elles vont être toutes seules demain. Mon contact m’a dit qu’elles ne vont pas quitter l’enceinte, mais qu’elles ont fait les arrangements pour recevoir les gens du salon de beauté à la maison pendant la matinée, et elles vont se faire livrer de la pizza demain soir à 19h. »

James éclata de rire ; c’était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il pouvait sentir sa verge durcir à la pensée de cette maison pleine de filles… Puuutaaaiin ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient s’éclater !

« Combien de femmes va-t-il y avoir ? » Demanda-t-il, et Laurent s’empressa de recomposer les traits de son visage pour cacher le soudain sentiment de dégoût et de consternation qu’il éprouvait.

« Mon contact m’a dit que trois chambres d’amis ont été préparées. Donc ça veut dire qu’il y aura au moins quatre femmes. Qu’est-ce que tu…? » Commença-t-il, mais James tendit le bras en travers de la table et le saisit à la gorge. Il frappa violemment sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. 

« Mêle-toi de tes putains d’oignons, sale con ! Ne t’avise pas de souffler un mot de ça à qui que ce soit, car ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras ! Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette affaire… Oh, tu peux rencontrer mon ami, » dit James en relâchant Laurent et en souriant alors qu’un immense Amérindien prenait place à leur table. Les yeux de Laurent s’écarquillèrent démesurément ; ce fils de pute faisait au moins deux mètres et il était bâti comme un tank Sherman !

Laurent avait été inquiet auparavant, mais maintenant, tandis qu’il observait James et son pote indien, Jake, discuter et rire, il commença à avoir peur.

Il n’avait pas signé pour ça et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’ils planifiaient.

Il bougea pour se lever. « Laurent, est-ce que tu as obtenu le code d’accès ? » S’enquit James, interrompant sa conversation avec Jake.

Laurent secoua la tête. « Personne n’a le code d’accès, sauf Monsieur et Madame. Quand j’étais là l’autre jour, j’ai vu arriver une camionnette de livraison. La barrière s’est ouverte à distance et elle est restée ouverte exactement 55 secondes. Alors si vous voulez entrer de cette façon-là, il faut que vous soyez prêts, parce que 55 secondes c’est foutrement vite passé. Jim, j’aimerais avoir mon argent, il faut que je parte. Y a du boulot sur un chalutier de pêche en partance pour l’Alaska et je veux monter à bord. Il part ce soir. »

James regarda Laurent attentivement. Il avait l’air de dire la vérité aussi lui sourit-il soudainement en sortant une liasse de billets. Il compta six billets de cent dollars et les lui tendit.

« Il y a un cent dollars en extra. Achète-toi une paire de jambières ! » Il recommença à rire et Jacob se joignit à lui.

Laurent sourit, ramassa l’argent, et quitta les lieux. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta dedans en vitesse, s’assurant qu’il n’était pas pris en filature. Il regarda sa montre avant de s’engager dans la circulation du vendredi soir à San Francisco.

Il était certain de deux choses : peu importe ce que ces deux-là avaient l’intention de faire, ça sentait très mauvais, et il devait s’éloigner le plus possible de la ‘scène du crime.’

Plus tard il jeta un coup d’œil à la chambre miteuse où il avait passé la dernière année afin de vérifier qu’il n’avait rien laissé derrière. Il eut une pensée pour la splendide femme blonde et l’homme séduisant qui était son mari. Que Dieu leur vienne en aide, songea-t-il en retournant à sa voiture avec ses quelques affaires. 

Il avait des amis à Hope, dans l’Indiana. Le plus loin, le mieux, se dit-il en se faufilant dans le trafic.

ooo

Edward demeura silencieux pendant la majeure partie du voyage jusqu’au parc national de Yosemite, qui dura quatre heures et demie.* Ils allaient en fait séjourner dans la région des lacs Yosemite et camper dans des yourtes que Garrett avait réservées. 

Jasper tenta de lui faire la conversation, tout comme Emmett et Garrett avant lui, mais Edward feignit d’être fatigué et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient dans la Jeep d’Emmett, et pour une fois Edward était content de ne pas avoir à conduire, un passe-temps que normalement il adorait.

Alors qu’ils se garaient dans l’aire de stationnement de l’administration, Edward ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. C’était un endroit magnifique, mais toute cette beauté passa inaperçue à ses yeux. Garrett se retourna sur le siège avant. « Si vous voulez téléphoner à vos douces moitiés, c’est maintenant que vous devez le faire. Il n’y aura plus aucune réception là où nous allons. »

Edward bondit hors du véhicule avec son portable en main avant même que Garrett ait terminé sa phrase. Les trois hommes se regardèrent avec étonnement.

« C’est quoi son foutu problème ? » Questionna Emmett avec un soupir d’agacement. Edward s’était comporté de façon étrange toute la matinée. Il l’avait appelé deux fois avant qu’il ne quitte la maison pour aller chercher les autres, lui demandant de vérifier que le système de sécurité chez lui fonctionne bien, et ensuite il avait appelé Rosalie à son boulot, lui ordonnant presque de montrer à Bella où les boutons d’alarme étaient situés dans leur résidence, de même que les trousses de premiers soins. Il avait vraiment contrarié Rosalie avec sa requête, et elle avait téléphoné à Emmett pour lui demander de s’assurer que son frère n’était pas dopé ou quelque chose.

Jasper haussa les épaules et dit, « Je pouvais sentir la tension qui émanait de lui durant tout le trajet. »

Garrett et Emmett sortirent de la Jeep et allèrent recueillir les clés et les brochures d’information tandis que Jasper s’extirpait du véhicule et s’étirait avant de passer un coup de fil à Alice. 

Edward composa le numéro de Bella et elle répondit tout de suite. « Allô ? »

« Hé, Fillette. On vient juste d’arriver, » dit-il, essayant de paraître décontracté. Bella ne fut pas dupe une minute. Elle aussi avait reçu un appel de Rosalie plus tôt dans la journée.

« Le voyage s’est bien passé ? » S’informa-t-elle.

« Ouais, je suppose. Em a apporté assez de bouffe pour nourrir tout le monde qui campe dans le parc ce weekend ! » Répondit-il en gloussant sans grande conviction.

« Eh bien, c’est plutôt tranquille aujourd’hui à la galerie. Le temps est très froid et la pluie ne semble pas vouloir cesser de sitôt. C’est comment de ton côté ? Es-tu habillé assez chaudement ? As-tu emporté des vêtements chauds avec toi ? Est-ce que tu as même pensé à ton oreiller ? Tu sais comment tu es sans lui… » Edward l’interrompit avec son premier rire authentique de la journée. 

« Holà ! Pas trop vite, ‘M’man !’ Froid et pluvieux, oui, oui, et non, parce que mon oreiller préféré ce sont tes nichons, qu’est-ce que tu penses de ça ? » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents pendant que Bella reniflait.

« Je suis désolée, Maître, j’ai été distraite par un petit ami très anxieux ce matin, et je n’ai pas vérifié les choses dont mon Maître avait besoin, » répliqua-t-elle avec impertinence.

« Hmm, je vois que M. Poipoil va faire des heures supplémentaires à mon retour ! En passant, il vaudrait mieux que ton petit camarade soit dans le tiroir de la commode, parce que si ce n’est pas le cas, eh bien disons simplement que recevoir une fessée avec un battoir mouillé est beaucoup plus douloureux. Puisque ça exige plus d’énergie qu’avec M. Poipoil, ça va te coûter quelques coups supplémentaires. » Il gloussa diaboliquement et entendit Bella haleter.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Espèce de petit démon avide de pouvoir ! » Bella voulait avoir l’air de le réprimander, mais elle pouffa de rire, ce qui ruina ses efforts. « Hum ! Eh bien je pense que ton stupide M. Poipoil doit être en-dessous du lit… D’où lui vient ce surnom ridicule de toute façon ? Et sais-tu à quel point c’est idiot d’essayer d’humaniser un objet inanimé ? » Bella aussi souriait d’une oreille à l’autre. Elle était déterminée à débarrasser Edward de son coup de cafard, et si ça voulait dire qu’elle allait se retrouver avec le cul en feu dimanche soir, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si je n’en profitais pas moi aussi… Songea-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle pouvait entendre Edward sourire. « M. Poipoil est l’accessoire avec lequel Carlisle et Esme avaient l’habitude de nous menacer quand nous étions gamins – il va sans dire qu’Emmett en a subi les effets le plus souvent ! Il a toujours pensé que M. Poipoil était réel. Continue comme ça avec tes commentaires insolents, Fillette, et à ce rythme-là tu risques de ne pas pouvoir t’asseoir sur ton postérieur pendant les trois premiers jours de la prochaine semaine. D’ailleurs je pense que nous devrions organiser une soirée spéciale de jeux disciplinaires à ce moment-là. Après la séance de fessée ou peut-être en même temps. Hmm, ça pourrait s’avérer très intéressant, en effet, » dit-il en ricanant sombrement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Une soirée de jeux disciplinaires ? Sérieusement ? Quoi, vas-tu distribuer le pop-corn et les sodas aussi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, aimant le caractère enjoué de la Voix. Ça provoquait un drôle d’émoi dans ses entrailles.

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée… mais non, je tiens à garder ça juste entre nous. Alors je te ferai part de ma décision quand je rentrerai à la maison. Ne t’inquiète pas, Isabella, la punition s’accordera au crime et tu l’apprécieras aussi, je te le garantis, » dit-il sournoisement dans le téléphone. « Il faut que j’y aille, Bébé, les gars veulent que nous allions nous installer sans tarder. Je ne pourrai pas te joindre au campement, mais je reviendrai ici demain matin et je te rappellerai à ce moment-là, d’accord ? Je t’aime tellement, Fillette, n’oublie pas de garder ton téléphone portable chargé et d’avoir ta bombe au poivre avec toi… » S’empressa-t-il de lui dire alors que Jasper et Emmett essayaient de le repousser à l’intérieur de la Jeep.

« Je le ferai, c’est promis. Amusez-vous bien, Maître. Je t’aime Sparky… » Edward l’entendit pouffer de rire avant de raccrocher.

Vachement culottée et vachement mignonne ! Songea-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. Il vit Jasper rouler des yeux à son intention. 

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’Emmett et Jasper éclataient de rire. Garrett se fendit à son tour d’un sourire.

« Eh bien, Emmett nous a dit que tu n’as pas arrêté d’être morose et de t’énerver parce que Bella n’est pas dans les parages pour… te réchauffer, » répondit Jasper en se baissant quand Edward lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête avant de donner un coup de poing dans le bras de son frère.

« Écoutez, bande d’enfoirés, ce n’est pas ça du tout, c’est-à-dire, c’est un peu vrai, mais ce n’est pas vraiment ça. C’est… putain… Je n’arrive pas à l’expliquer, okay ? » Lança Edward en se calant dans son siège, la mine renfrognée.

Emmett se contenta de sourire de plus belle et suivit la route indiquée sur la carte qu’on leur avait donnée. Leur campement était situé sur le bord de la rivière, et même Edward devait admettre que l’endroit était vraiment spectaculaire. Les montagnes gigantesques qui s’élevaient à l’est se perdaient dans les nuages, et ils avaient été prévenus que la rivière était glaciale, mais même sous la pluie on pouvait percevoir la puissance de son courant. 

Tout le monde se dépêcha de déballer ses affaires, et Edward se retrouva dans la même tente que son frère car Jasper refusait de dormir avec le plus vieux des Cullen qui ronflait comme un moteur de tondeuse à gazon. Cette situation ne fit qu’exacerber l’humeur maussade d’Edward. 

Emmett l’ignora et alla rejoindre Garrett pour s’occuper du lunch qui, en raison du règlement interdisant de faire des feux à ciel ouvert, allait être préparé sur un réchaud portatif qu’il avait en sa possession. Le repas serait très simple : hamburgers et frites. Bella avait envoyé un gâteau au chocolat pour que les garçons aient ‘quelque chose à grignoter.’ Edward roula des yeux ; il savait qu’il n’en resterait pas une miette après le dîner, vu la façon dont Emmett le lorgnait déjà.

Jasper entra dans la yourte et regarda Edward qui était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond d’un air soucieux. Il lui tendit une bière. 

« Putain qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd’hui, Edward ? » Demanda-t-il, et Edward fut surpris d’entendre de l’impatience dans sa voix. Jasper ne perdait jamais patience.

Il soupira et se redressa, dévisageant son ami. « Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que c’est, Jazz. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec ce sentiment de… crainte au creux de mon estomac. C’est comme si… quelque chose n’allait pas et que je n’arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c’est. Tout ce que je sais, putain, c’est que j’ai rendu Bella complètement folle ce matin avec mes râlements et mes gémissements, et ma façon de me comporter comme une mauviette. J’ai même téléphoné deux fois à Emmett, et ensuite à Rosalie, juste pour m’assurer que le système de sécurité était à la hauteur chez eux, alors que je sais que c’est le cas ! Je n’arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette impression que les filles courent un danger. »

Edward passa les mains dans ses cheveux, tirant les extrémités. « Suis-je cinglé ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression misérable.

Jasper s’assit et dévisagea Edward pendant un long moment. Il savait que celui-ci n’était pas un homme paranoïaque et sensible à l’extrême, et il n’était pas non plus reconnu pour être en mesure de ‘lire l’avenir’ ou ce genre de chose théâtrale, mais son instinct était bon, et Jasper avait toujours respecté sa nature perspicace.

« Écoute, Edward, je ne vais pas te dire que tu es cinglé ou que tu as raison, mais essayons de regarder ça rationnellement. Quand tu as parlé à Bella tout à l’heure, comment était-elle ? »

« Elle va bien, mais elle est paniquée à cause de moi ! » Dit-il, puis il secoua la tête et but une longue gorgée de sa bière.

« Okay, et Anderson la surveille toujours ? » S’enquit Jasper.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, je lui ai parlé ce matin. Il dit que personne ne les a suivis dans leurs déplacements ou quoi que ce soit. Mais demain soir il va diriger une mission de surveillance hautement prioritaire. Tous les hommes d’Emmett les plus expérimentés vont y participer. Une réception à l’ambassade de Suède ou quelque chose, mais il a promis de veiller à ce que les filles soient en sécurité chez Rose et d’y retourner dimanche matin dès la première heure. Je suppose que je réagis en poule mouillée ! »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Écoute, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu’Alice sois en sécurité, alors je ne pense pas que tu sois déraisonnable du tout. Tu devrais la rappeler au matin, et même Emmett ne te critiquera pas de le faire. Peut-être qu’il peut appeler Rosalie et s’assurer qu’elle a pris toutes les mesures de sécurité qu’elle devrait. Nous pouvons même retourner à l’entrée du parc demain soir pour les appeler à nouveau. » Il mit sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward et la pressa dans un geste réconfortant. « Est-ce que ça te semble un bon plan ? » Demanda-t-il, et Edward acquiesça. « Oui, tout à fait. Merci, vieux. »

« Viens, allons voir comment se débrouillent nos deux cuistots, » conclut Jasper, et ils sortirent de la tente en riant.

« Putain, il était temps, Edward le froussard ! » Cria Emmett en les voyant approcher. Ils s’installèrent sous le couvert des arbres. La pluie tombait moins drue, mais il faisait vraiment froid et Edward était content d’avoir pensé à apporter sa veste de ski, ses chaussettes en laine thermale et ses bottes de randonnée. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sourit à son frère.

« T’embrasses ta femme avec cette bouche-là ? » Dit-il, ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

« Ouais, et sa minette aussi ! » Rétorqua-t-il, au grand désespoir des trois autres qui tentèrent de le faire taire.

« Quel salopard de détraqué tu fais ! » Lança Jasper alors qu’Emmett riait tellement qu’il était plié en deux. Le repas fut animé, avec beaucoup de taquineries et de rires. Edward se sentit relaxer pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Après le déjeuner tardif, Garrett devait parcourir les lieux pour choisir les meilleurs extérieurs, et il suggéra qu’ils fassent une courte randonnée pour voir quelques-uns des endroits dont le guide lui avait parlé. Emmett se porta volontaire pour transporter un sac à dos avec des provisions d’urgence et de l’eau.

ooo

Bella dit au revoir à Samantha et quitta la galerie. Anderson ne prononça pas une parole en la conduisant chez Emmett et Rosalie. Avant d’aller la chercher à son travail, il avait surveillé les alentours de leur résidence pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de voitures de paparazzis garées près des barrières. Tout semblait en ordre. Anderson avait remarqué l’anxiété de M. Cullen ce matin, et contrairement à la plupart des gens qui auraient balayé les inquiétudes de son employeur du revers de la main, il en avait trop vu en 45 ans pour écarter les intuitions de celui-ci. Il avait appris à respecter et tenir compte de ce genre de chose.

Il arrêta à la hauteur de la barrière, appuya sur la sonnette, et Rosalie leur ouvrit à distance. Il faisait déjà nuit et Anderson nota que les projecteurs autour de la propriété étaient allumés. 

Il se gara devant la porte d’entrée au moment où Rosalie l’ouvrait. Bella sortit de la voiture et Anderson prit son sac dans le coffre.

Rosalie étreignit Bella et sourit narquoisement à Anderson. « Bonsoir Anderson, es-tu venu pour vérifier le système de sécurité, les pièces, ou bien vas-tu simplement t’assurer que tous les boutons d’alarme fonctionnent ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Anderson se dirigea vers la porte. « Bonsoir Mme Cullen. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, comme vous le savez. Vous devriez veiller à ce que la personne qui se présente à la porte soit bien la même que celle que vous avez laissé entrer à la barrière, cependant, » répondit-il tranquillement.

Bella les dévisagea à tour de rôle. « Laissez-moi deviner… Edward ? » Elle secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

« Merci pour la balade, Andy. Je vous verrai Lundi, » dit-elle avec insistance, tentant de prendre son sac de ses mains.

Il la contourna prestement et parla à Rosalie comme si elle ne venait pas de lui adresser la parole. « Je vais juste déposer ça dans la chambre de Mlle Swan. C’est laquelle ? »

Rosalie indiqua l’escalier. « Premier étage, quatrième porte sur la gauche, » dit-elle. Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la tenue de Rosalie pour la première fois. Elle portait un pyjama d’hiver rouge vif avec des moutons noirs dessus. Elle avait des pantoufles noires crêpelées qui ressemblaient à des visages de chat. Bella essaya de ne pas rire de son accoutrement. « Un costume d’Halloween tardif, Rosie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un doigt d’honneur avant de prendre son bras et de l’entraîner au salon. Alice et Kate étaient assises dans des poufs poire, elles aussi en pyjamas de coton brossé et en pantoufles en forme d’animaux amusants, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Il y avait un plateau de fromages et de biscottes sur la table basse, un feu crépitait dans l’âtre, et Bella reconnut le plus récent album de Pink en provenance des haut-parleurs.

« Salut Tsunami ! Nous avons un verre d’avance sur toi. Et tu es absolument trop habillée pour l’occasion. Il faut que tu ailles te changer en pyjama et en pantoufles avant de te joindre à nous, » dit Alice dans un souffle tout en se levant d’un bond pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Bella lui rendit son étreinte et s’empressa de saluer Kate, puis elle s’excusa pour aller se changer. Elle monta au premier étage et croisa Anderson qui redescendait. Il fit une pause à sa hauteur. « Bella, » dit-il calmement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. « Qu’y a-t-il, Andy ? » La gravité de son ton plus familier ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Faites attention ce weekend. Je sais que vous pensez que M. Cullen réagit avec excès, et peut-être que c’est le cas, mais tâchez seulement d’être vigilante et prudente, c’est compris ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Oui, je promets de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je vais même essayer de trouver l’emplacement des boutons d’alarme, » répondit-elle.

Anderson opina. « Voyez-y. Je vais repasser dimanche matin, vous savez, au cas où vous auriez besoin de vous rendre quelque part. »

« Merci, Anderson. Je vous promets que nous ne lésinerons pas sur les précautions durant cette fin de semaine, » répéta Bella, et Anderson lui sourit.

« Vous rappelez-vous vos leçons d’autodéfense avec M. Cullen ? » Questionna-t-il, et cette fois-ci Bella se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi ? Au cas où Alice déciderait de me réveiller à une heure indue ? Vous pouvez être sûr que oui. Merci encore, Andy, » répliqua-t-elle, et Anderson lui adressa un dernier regard scrutateur. Bella acquiesça de nouveau et se rendit à sa chambre.

En pénétrant dans celle-ci, elle vit que son sac avait été placé sur la causeuse en face de son lit. Elle rit à voix haute en apercevant le pyjama qu’on lui avait attribué. Il était d’un bleu éclatant avec de gros bourdons jaunes partout et les pantoufles étaient en forme d’abeilles.

Bella prit rapidement sa douche et remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle redescendit et trouva les filles dans la cuisine. Kate était occupée à hacher les oignons pour la sauce à spaghetti. 

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider, Kate ? » Demanda Bella, mais Kate lui fit un geste pour lui dire qu’elle s’occupait de tout, et Alice lui tendit un verre de vin rouge. Bella remarqua que Rose ne buvait que de l’eau. Elle la regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu ne te sens toujours pas bien ? »

Rosalie sourit. « Pas vraiment. Ça fait quelques jours que je traîne une grippe intestinale maintenant. Emmett m’a déjà dit que si je ne prends pas du mieux d’ici à lundi, il va m’emmener chez le docteur. » Elle roula des yeux. « Les hommes du clan Cullen sont tellement protecteurs ! »

Bella sourit et rougit en songeant à Edward. « Je sais, mais j’aime ça, même si Edward me rend folle parfois ! Il me fait sentir très chérie et spéciale… » Elle vit le sourire espiègle d’Alice et devint écarlate.

« Alors, B, c’est quoi le foutu problème avec ton homme ? Il m’a appelée ce matin et m’a rendue folle moi aussi ! Il prend de la drogue ou quoi ? » Rosalie poursuivit en imitant la voix sévère d’Edward. « ‘Je ne plaisante pas, Rosalie Cullen, tu as intérêt à t’assurer que ma Bella reste hors de danger durant ce putain de weekend ! Tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte qu’elle sache où se trouvent tous les boutons d’alarme et toutes les trousses de premiers soins !’ Oh mon Dieu ! Aurait-il pu être plus dramatique ? » Fit Rose en se pliant en deux tellement elle riait.

« Et donc sur cette note, mes très chères amies, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre afin que je puisse vous montrer notre système de sécurité, » dit-elle.

Tout le monde protesta, mais Rosalie était déterminée. Elle les guida à travers le vestibule jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. « C’est ici qu’on trouve notre clavier d’alarme. Le gros bouton rouge est un bouton d’alarme qui est silencieux. Il se fera entendre au QG de l’unité d’intervention armée. Les gens au quartier général vont nous appeler, Emmett et moi, et si nous ne répondons pas, ils sont autorisés à s’introduire ici, armes en mains. Si on appuie une fois sur le bouton, ça signifie une urgence de nature médicale ; peser deux fois sur le bouton signifie que quelqu’un a réussi à passer la sécurité et à s’introduire dans l’enceinte, et si on appuie trois fois, ça signifie que notre vie est en danger. » Elle se tourna et les conduisit en haut de l’escalier en continuant d’une voix chantante. « Chaque chambre à coucher est dotée d’un bouton d’alarme. Ils sont tous à la même place. » Elles entrèrent dans la première chambre, celle où Kate allait dormir. Rosalie indiqua la table de chevet. « Ils sont tous sur les tables de chevet, près du sol. » Elle tira le meuble et leur montra le bouton en question.

« Il y a également des boutons d’alarme dans les salles de bain, à côté des prises de courant pour les rasoirs. Une fois que le bouton d’alarme a été pressé, il ne va pas s’allumer ou indiquer qu’il a été activé. Sachez aussi, et je le précise en particulier pour le bénéfice de Bella, qu’il y a une trousse de premiers soins dans la vanité de chaque salle de bain. Je pense que j’ai tout dit… Oh ! J’ai oublié de mentionner que la collection d’armes à feu est dans le bureau, mais je suis sûre que vous n’aurez pas besoin de ça… C’est dans un coffre-fort. Okay, peut-on retourner en bas et boire encore ? » Demanda Rosalie, et les autres approuvèrent.

Bella s’excusa d’avoir causé ce dérangement, mais Rosalie lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, petite B. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est typique des Cullen… » 

Après le dîner, les filles s’installèrent confortablement pour bavarder et écouter de la musique. Kate avait organisé une visite à domicile de son salon préféré. Tout le monde allait se faire traiter aux petits oignons comme dans un spa/salon de beauté, mais en restant à la maison. Les filles étaient toutes ravies à cette perspective. Rosalie avait recommencé à se sentir mal ; elle souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et monta se mettre au lit. Bella prépara une tasse de thé et mit quelques biscuits au gingembre dans un plateau qu’elle alla lui porter.

Rosalie était allongée sur son lit, et Bella fut choquée de voir qu’elle pleurait. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Rosalie ? » S’enquit-elle. Elle déposa le plateau à la hâte.

« F-fer-ferme la porte ! » Gémit Rosalie avant d’enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller.

Bella ferma précipitamment la porte et grimpa sur le lit pour prendre Rosalie dans ses bras. « Qu’y a-t-il, chérie ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je-je pense… Je pense que je vais mourir… Bella… J’ai vraiment peur… » Bella la berça doucement dans ses bras. Quand Rosalie se fut calmée, elle recula et écarta les cheveux de ses yeux.

« Maintenant dis-moi Rosalie, pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas mourir ? » Demanda tranquillement Bella.

Rosalie se redressa et prit la tasse de thé. « Eh bien, mon estomac est tout à l’envers, et je ne garde rien. J’ai la diarrhée et la nausée. » Elles firent la grimace toutes les deux et gloussèrent. « Et je me sens grippée, mais je n’ai pas de fièvre. J’ai toujours envie d’assassiner Emmett et ensuite je veux le baiser comme une détraquée sexuelle ! » Bella était allongée avec le visage enfoui dans l’oreiller d’Emmett, et elle riait tellement fort qu’elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se tourna pour regarder Rosalie. « Sérieusement ? » Dit-elle, et son amie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ouais, Bébé B, je pense que j’ai un anévrisme ou une saloperie du même genre… » Soupira Rosalie alors que les larmes recommençaient à ruisseler sur son visage. « J’ai la trouille, » marmonna-t-elle.

Bella sentit ses propres larmes s’accumuler dans ses yeux. « Tu te sens comme ça depuis combien de temps ? »

« À peu près deux mois maintenant, mais je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps. Em a commencé à me poser des questions. Il sait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et il se fait du souci. C’est comme si j’avais mon syndrome prémenstruel en permanence ! Mes règles sont irrégulières elles aussi. Il menace de faire venir Carlisle ici. Je… Bella, viendrais-tu avec moi pour voir mon médecin lundi ? J’ai pris rendez-vous et je ne veux pas y aller seule… » Rosalie avait l’air d’une adolescente de seize ans sans maquillage et avec ses nattes blondes tombant autour de son visage.

« Bien sûr que je vais t’accompagner. Je vais garder ton secret pour le moment, Rose, mais tu dois me promettre que tu le diras à Emmett, peu importe ce que c’est. Je peux même être ici avec toi si tu le souhaites. D’accord ? » Dit Bella en plaçant une mèche des cheveux de Rosalie derrière son oreille.

Rosalie hocha la tête. « Merci, Petite B, » souffla-t-elle en tendant les bras pour l’étreindre à nouveau.

« N’importe quand, tu le sais bien. Je t’aime Rosie. Nous somme une famille, tu te souviens ? Nous allons faire face à ça ensemble, » la rassura Bella, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit comme si elle faisait partie de cette merveilleuse famille. 

Elles bavardèrent pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que Rosalie ait terminé son thé et se rallonge. Bella pouvait voir qu’elle était fatiguée. Elle se leva du lit et lui sourit. « Ça ira maintenant ? Pourras-tu dormir ? »

Rosalie acquiesça. « Merci BB. T’es la meilleure. » Elle rendit son sourire à Bella tandis que celle-ci ramassait la tasse vide. 

« Je serai juste de l’autre côté du corridor si tu as besoin de moi, d’accord ? Dors un peu et je te verrai au matin, » dit Bella en éteignant la lampe de chevet. 

Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et referma la porte. Elle resta là un moment, son esprit s’emballant. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Carlisle… ou Esme… Non, j’ai promis… Merde !

Bella prit une profonde respiration et descendit l’escalier. Elle trouva Alice et Kate assises dans la cuisine. Kate avait préparé du chocolat chaud. Bella s’installa au comptoir à petit déjeuner et Kate lui versa une tasse de la délicieuse concoction. Bella discerna une odeur de fleur d’oranger et Kate lui dit qu’elle avait utilisé une ‘goutte’ de liqueur d’orange. Bella prit une gorgée et arqua les sourcils. « Kate, elle était grosse comment la ‘goutte’ que tu as mise dans la préparation ? »

Alice éclata de rire et la façade impassible de Kate craqua ; elle pouffa de rire elle aussi. « Bon d’accord, en fait c’était plus qu’une goutte, c’était un verre au complet. »

Bella secoua la tête et ricana. « Ouais, eh ben vous aussi vous allez payer pour ça demain matin, » dit-elle.

Elles se mirent à parler de la formation de Bella, et celle-ci leur confia un peu de ce qu’elle avait appris sur elle-même au cours de la dernière semaine.

Une heure plus tard les trois amies se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Alice s’assura qu’elle avait verrouillé les portes et revérifia le système de sécurité. Foutu Edward, songea-t-elle, il a mis les nerfs de tout le monde en boule.

À suivre…

*J’ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que j’ai moi-même fait le trajet entre le parc national de Yosemite et San Francisco l’année dernière. Il faut en effet entre 4 et 5 heures de trajet en voiture, mais les paysages sont vraiment époustouflants :0)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai l’impression que les craintes d’Edward sont fondées…

À bientôt.

Milk


	74. Chapitre 74

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 74

 

Une heure plus tard les trois amies se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Alice s’assura qu’elle avait verrouillé les portes et revérifia le système de sécurité. Foutu Edward, songea-t-elle, il a mis les nerfs de tout le monde en boule.

ooo

Conduisant le long de la I-80, Laurent ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à la merde qu’il avait laissée derrière lui à San Francisco. Les Cullen n’étaient rien pour lui, mais une fois que tout aurait éclaté, cette petite servante qu’il avait sautée allait sûrement faire un rapprochement entre lui et ce qui se passait là-bas.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il était fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas s’arrêter, il voulait seulement mettre le plus de distance possible entre James et lui. Il repensa à l’époque où il avait fait la connaissance de Jim ou James. Victoria était l’amie de Laurent depuis qu’ils étaient gamins, et elle était très excitée de lui présenter son nouvel amoureux.

C’était environ six mois plus tard que Jim et lui avaient eu une conversation qui les avait énervés tous les deux, un soir dans le petit appartement miteux que Jim et Vicky partageaient. Jim lui avait parlé de sa famille, sa famille pleine aux as qui vivait à… putain ils venaient d’où déjà ? Une place avec le mot vallée dans le nom ou quelque chose comme ça ! Apparemment Jim avait joué un mauvais tour à une fille, et sa sœur s’était servie des photos qu’il avait prises de la fille qu’il avait piégée pour essayer d’exercer un chantage sur la famille du petit ami de celle-ci… s’attirant la colère de son père qui l’avait répudié, lui.

Ouais, songea Laurent en roulant à travers la nuit, il semblait que le père de Jim était le seul qui soit sain d’esprit dans cette famille. Il émit un rire amer. Peu après il repéra un signe annonçant une halte pour camionneurs et décida de s’y arrêter pour faire le plein d’essence et manger avant de poursuivre son chemin. 

Cette histoire au sujet de Jim n’était pas nette. Elle avait toujours semblé avoir trop de trous, et quelque chose titillait le fond de son esprit… Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées tout en garant sa voiture.

ooo

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, Vicky ne cacha pas son irritation en voyant Jake et Jim rentrer à l’appartement complètement bourrés et déjantés. Elle était allée voir le gérant de l’immeuble qui lui avait dit qu’elle et Jim pouvaient emménager dans l’appartement de Bella dès qu’ils le désiraient. Vicky était excitée. Bella et ses amis avaient vraiment bien nettoyé ce trou à rat, et même si elle n’avait pas de jolis meubles comme sa voisine de palier, elle savait que ça allait être beaucoup mieux que le logement qu’elle habitait présentement. 

Elle voulait améliorer son standing, monter les échelons. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette merde toute sa vie. Pas comme sa mère qui vivait dans le même lotissement de maisons mobiles depuis sa naissance.

Vicky ignora le corps puant et en sueur qui se pressait contre elle dans le lit. Elle parlerait à Jim au matin, et peut-être que lui et Jake l’aideraient à déménager leurs affaires de l’autre côté du couloir. Alors qu’elle fermait les yeux, elle se demanda où Bella était…

ooo

Bella se réveilla tôt par habitude, et après être restée allongée dans le lit pendant quinze minutes, elle décida d’aller faire une petite séance d’exercice. Elle était censée prendre deux jours de congé, mais elle avait utilisé ses nouvelles habiletés de négociatrice pour obtenir d’Edward qu’il lui donne la permission d’avoir une journée ‘légère’ et une journée complète sans entraînement. Les samedis seraient les journées où elle n’en ferait pas trop.

Bella enfila un pantalon de yoga, un soutien-gorge de sport et un tee-shirt coupé. Elle alla jeter un coup d’œil à Rosalie, qui dormait encore profondément, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle mit le percolateur en marche et se rendit dans l’impressionnante salle de gym d’Emmett. Elle commença par faire sa méthode Pilates très lentement pour s’assurer de bien échauffer ses muscles et d’étirer toutes les zones correctement avant de courir cinq kilomètres sur le tapis de course. Elle pouffa intérieurement en se remémorant ses négociations avec Edward tout en faisant ses étirements après sa course.

Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, Bella se servit une tasse de café et entreprit de préparer du pain perdu pour le petit déjeuner. Elle mélangea la préparation aux œufs et sortit le pain. 

Elle mit la table et versa du jus d’oranges fraîchement pressées dans quatre verres. Elle apporta sa tasse en haut et prit sa douche avant de se vêtir d’un jeans, d’un tee-shirt à manches longues et d’un des sweats à capuche d’Edward qu’elle avait mis dans ses affaires. Alors qu’elle longeait le corridor pour regagner l’escalier, Alice ouvrit sa porte et les deux amies se sourirent. 

Une fois dans la cuisine, Bella commença en vitesse à faire cuire du bacon et déposa quelques tranches de pain trempé dans les œufs dans une autre poêle.

Alice s’installa au comptoir, sirotant une tasse de café en tenant sa tête. « Je ne vais plus jamais boire ! » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Bella sourit et lui tendit deux Advil, puis elle poussa un des verres de jus d’orange vers elle. Kate choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans la cuisine. « Hmmm, ça sent drôlement bon ici ! Bonjour mesdames ! » Gazouilla-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café avant de s’asseoir à la table.

Bella la salua et Alice poussa un gémissement. Kate émit un petit rire. « Le secret c’est de boire beaucoup d’eau et de prendre les comprimés d’Advil avant de te mettre au lit. Quelle heure est-il ? Maxine et ses dames seront là à 10h. »

Bella déposa une assiette devant Kate et toucha l’épaule d’Alice pour lui indiquer que le petit déjeuner était servi.

« Il n’est pas encore 9h, donc nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous. Qu’est-ce qu’on se fait faire aujourd’hui ? » S’enquit Bella.

Kate expliqua, « Eh bien, nous avons quelques options. Massage aux pierres chaudes ou enveloppement corporel, soins du visage, et, bien entendu, manucures et soins des pieds pour tout le monde. Donc vous pouvez choisir entre un enveloppement corporel, qui est fantastique, ou un massage aux pierres chaudes, qui est relaxant comme c’est pas permis, et ensuite nous aurons toutes un soin du visage, une manucure et un soin des pieds. »

Bella hocha la tête et dit qu’elle n’avait jamais eu d’enveloppement corporel auparavant et que ça semblait décadent. Elle mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Alice demanda dans quelle pièce de la maison elles allaient s’installer pour recevoir leurs traitements.

« J’ai pensé que Maxine pourrait installer son équipement dans la salle de fitness, il y a tellement plus d’espace là, qu’en dites-vous ? Et où est Rose ? »

Alice avait l’air d’aller un peu mieux ; au moins elle n’avait plus le teint verdâtre comme tout à l’heure. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Bella. « Est-ce que tu as vu Rosalie ce matin ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de dormir si tard. » Elle sourcilla.

Bella termina de manger et se leva. « Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout hier soir, et d’après ce qu’elle m’a dit, elle n’a pas été capable de bien dormir ces derniers temps, alors j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait la laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. Je vais lui faire du pain grillé et du thé et je vais les lui monter. »

Alice et Kate nettoyèrent la cuisine et montèrent leur café à l’étage en allant prendre leur douche et s’habiller.

Bella trouva un plateau dans l’armoire et le chargea avec un verre de jus d’orange, une petite théière ainsi que du sucre et du lait, et une assiette de toasts légèrement beurrés avec des craquelins au gingembre qu’elle avait trouvés.

Elle porta le plateau en haut et frappa doucement à la porte. Elle entendit la voix de Rosalie et entra dans sa chambre.

Rosalie était allongée dans l’immense lit, appuyée contre des coussins géants. « Salut ! Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ? Je t’ai apporté du thé et des toasts… J’espère que ça ira… » Fit Bella en déposant le plateau sur une petite table. Elle alla ouvrir les rideaux.

« Bella, tu me gâtes trop ! Thé et pain grillé c’est super, je suis affamée ce matin, mais je veux quand même y aller mollo. » Rosalie sourit et tapota l’espace à côté d’elle. 

Bella reprit le plateau et le plaça sur les jambes de Rosalie avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Rosalie avait meilleure mine bien qu’elle soit encore un peu pâle. Elles bavardèrent toutes les deux et Bella lui parla des traitements de spa qu’elle pouvait choisir. 

« Je pense que je vais opter pour le massage aux pierres chaudes. J’ai l’impression que mon pauvre corps a traversé l’enfer ces dernières semaines, et peu importe ce qui ne va pas avec moi, ça m’aidera à me sentir mieux, » dit Rose.

Bella acquiesça. Elle était contente de voir que Rosalie n’était plus aussi émotive que la veille et elle aborda le sujet auquel elle avait beaucoup réfléchi récemment.

« J’ai pensé faire quelque chose de différent pour le cadeau de Noël d’Edward, et je me demandais si tu pourrais m’aider ? Tu as fait de la photographie à l’université, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rose opina et se servit une seconde tasse de thé. Son estomac ne l’incommodait plus du tout. « Oui, je m’amuse encore avec mes vieux appareils photographiques de temps en temps. Alors qu’elle idée as-tu en tête ? »

Bella rougit légèrement et expliqua à Rosalie ce qu’elle voulait faire. Rosalie trouva que c’était une excellente idée, et elles s’organisèrent pour se rencontrer durant la semaine afin de débuter le ‘Projet de Noël,’ le temps filant très vite et Noël approchant à grands pas avec moins de trois semaines au décompte. Après que Rosalie ait mangé, Bella prit le plateau et s’excusa pour aller se changer à nouveau dans une tenue de yoga. Elle était dans sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna. 

Son visage s’éclaira en prenant l’appel.

« Bonjour, Maître, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

ooo

« Hé Isabella. Comment vas-tu ? » Edward avait fait les cent pas toute la matinée jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait assez et qu’il crie à Emmett de les ramener aux bureaux administratifs à l’entrée du parc afin qu’il puisse téléphoner à Bella. En route vers le bas de la montagne il s’était finalement confié à Emmett au sujet de ce qui le rendait anxieux, et Emmett l’avait engueulé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

« T’es un connard, tu le sais ça ? » Hurla Emmett aux oreilles de son frère. « Au lieu d’agir comme une fille toute la putain de journée et toute la nuit, tu aurais dû me téléphoner hier et me dire ce qui se passait avec toi avant de partir. J’aurais affecté une équipe de sécurité à la surveillance de ma maison tout le putain de weekend, Edward ! Connerie de bordel ! Tous mes hommes sont occupés ce weekend ! Je vais parler à Anderson et Brian et faire en sorte qu’ils passent par ma résidence ce soir après la réception à l’ambassade. »

Edward était soulagé et se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir parlé à Emmett plus tôt. « Merci, vieux. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir parlé de ça. Je suppose que je me sens stupide d’éprouver un foutu malaise à ce propos… Je veux dire, quel genre de danger pourrait menacer les filles ? Je suis ridicule, pas vrai, Emmett ? »

Emmett hocha la tête en se garant dans l’aire de stationnement. « Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu sais que nos femmes ont le don de s’attirer des ennuis, quand elles ne courent pas carrément au-devant. Rosie est encore malade, alors ça ne fera pas de tort d’avoir mes gars pour garder un œil sur elles. »

Il mit sa main sur l’épaule de son petit frère et regarda les rides d’inquiétude sur son front. « Edward, va appeler Petite B. Je vais téléphoner à ma Rosie. »

« Bonjour, Maître. » Edward sourit en entendant ses salutations enjouées.

« Hé Isabella. Comment vas-tu ? » Dit-il en essayant d’avoir l’air décontracté.

Bella ne fut pas dupe une seconde.

« Nous allons toutes bien, Maître. Nous venons de finir le petit déjeuner et nous nous préparons à recevoir un traitement de spa à domicile. Je me suis entraînée un peu ce matin et je n’ai pas oublié de prendre ma multi vitamine, et je vais boire mon smoothie plus tard. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? » Bella savait qu’Edward éprouvait encore un sentiment d’insécurité, et elle pensa qu’en étant honnête en ce qui concernait l’information qu’elle lui donnait, elle pourrait calmer ses nerfs.

« Tout baigne de notre côté aussi. Nous allons encore faire un peu de repérage aujourd’hui. Le temps est froid mais il ne pleut pas. Est-ce que Rosalie t’a fait visiter la maison ? » Demanda-t-il avec insistance, et Bella dut se forcer pour ne pas rouler des yeux. L’ancienne Bella aurait fait un commentaire cinglant, mais la nouvelle soumise en formation Bella se contenta de respirer profondément. 

« Oui, Maître. Nous savons comment le système d’alarme silencieux fonctionne et l’emplacement des boutons d’alarme dans chaque pièce. J’ai aussi gardé mon téléphone et la bombe au poivre avec moi en tout temps, Maître. S’il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas à mon sujet ; je promets que je vais bien. Je ne vais pas courir de risque avec ma sécurité ou celle des autres qui sont avec moi, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward souriait en écoutant Bella. Elle avait fait tellement de progrès dans sa formation cette semaine. « Merci, Fillette. Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? »

Bella pouffa de rire et lui raconta sa soirée de la veille, puis ils parlèrent de leurs plans pour ce soir.

« À quelle heure serez-vous de retour demain ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à l’heure du déjeuner. Veux-tu aller manger quelque part à mon retour ? » Dit-il.

« Hmmm, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que les filles ont prévu. Pourquoi ne pas juste en discuter quand vous viendrez me chercher ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Okay, ça me va. Je t’aime Isabella, » souffla-t-il.

« Je vous aime aussi. Beaucoup, Maître. Passez une bonne journée, » conclut Bella.

« Je t’appellerai quand nous serons sur la route. Bye Bébé, » dit Edward, tout sourire, avant de raccrocher.

Emmett vint le retrouver. « Tout va bien ? » Questionna-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, elle va bien. Et toi ? »

« Rosalie va mieux aujourd’hui, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais je lui ai fait promettre de se ménager. J’ai également parlé à Anderson et à Brian et ils vont rester au cottage cette nuit. Ils vont y être autour de 21h. Je l’ai dit à Rose et elle pense que ce n’est pas nécessaire, mais je ne lui ai pas donné le choix. Donc nous sommes couverts, d’accord ? Le cottage a une salle de contrôle de sécurité et il y a un accès direct de celui-ci à la résidence principale. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux à présent ? » Emmett regarda Edward et vit le soulagement envahir son visage.

« Oui, merci. Je vais m’excuser auprès de Rosalie demain pour toute cette agitation, » répondit-il et ils rirent en retournant au campement où Jasper et Garrett les attendait.

ooo

Bella, Kate, Alice et Rosalie eurent une merveilleuse journée. Maxine et ses ‘dames’ procurèrent un moment mémorable aux filles. Rosalie et Alice eurent un massage, et Bella et Kate eurent un enveloppement corporel. Ensuite elles eurent toutes un soin du visage, une manucure et un soin des pieds. Rosalie avait commandé un repas du service de traiteur pour le déjeuner, après quoi elles passèrent un après-midi des plus tranquilles. Alice et Rosalie allèrent faire une sieste ; Bella disparut pour écrire dans son journal. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle alla trouver Kate dans la véranda à l’arrière de la maison. Elle avait des questions qui avaient besoin d’être considérées sous une perspective différente.

« Kate ? Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j’ai quelques questions et je me demandais si nous pourrions en discuter avant que je continue mon journal ? » Bella tenait son journal en évidence et Kate déposa son livre avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr, chérie. Quand j’ai dit que tu pouvais faire appel à moi, je le pensais vraiment. Viens t’asseoir. » Kate se déplaça sur un côté du canapé en osier à motif floral et Bella prit place à côté d’elle. 

Elle mordait sa lèvre et Kate avait appris que cela signifiait que Bella avait quelque chose qui trottait dans sa tête et qu’elle ne savait pas comment l’exprimer verbalement. « Alors commence à la première question et nous pourrons partir de là, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça et laissa échapper l’air de ses poumons. « D’accord, eh bien, Edward et moi avons parcouru les livres que tu m’as donnés. Il a aussi acheté un livre que Garrett lui avait recommandé, intitulé Le Manuel du Maître de Jack Rinella. »

Kate hocha la tête et sourit. Elle connaissait bien ce bouquin.

« Eh bien, il parle des punitions et explique que celles-ci ne sont pas censées être un passe-temps agréable. Il dit qu’elles sont censées être mémorables, mais pas dans le bon sens du mot. Est-ce que tu es d’accord avec ça ? »

Kate hocha encore la tête et Bella gémit. « Désolée, trésor, mais je le suis. Quand je suis venue à Garrett, j’avais pris quelques mauvaises habitudes de mon Dom précédent. Une de ces habitudes était qu’il me menait presque toujours à l’orgasme quand je recevais une fessée ou que je me faisais fouetter. C’était des moments où j’avais été désobéissante et où je cherchais peut-être de l’attention, mais quelle que soit la raison, je me conduisais mal, il me donnait une fessée, et puis on finissait par baiser. »

Bella opina, mais elle rougit et prit un air coupable. « Eh bien, au final ça m’a amenée à penser que je devais faire des conneries, devenir grincheuse ou garce quand je voulais baiser, au lieu d’en parler à mon Maître. »

Bella pouffa de rire et roula des yeux. « Ça me semble familier, » dit-elle. 

Kate poursuivit. « Alors imagine ma surprise et mon horreur, la première et je dois ajouter, la seule fois où j’ai essayé ça avec mon nouveau Maître Garrett. Il m’a ordonné de me rendre à la salle de jeux et m’a demandé ce que je faisais. Je me rappelle m’être sentie terriblement honteuse d’admettre ce que j’avais fait. Il avait l’air tellement déçu que je me souviens avoir commencé à pleurer en le suppliant de ne pas me renvoyer. Garrett m’a souri et m’a dit qu’il ne me renverrait pas, mais que je recevrais trente coups de battoir et une fessée d’échauffement de dix coups avec la main. Il a aussi refusé de m’attacher et a insisté que je maintienne volontairement ma position de fessée. »

Les yeux de Bella étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes, et Kate avait envie de rire à la vue de son expression d’horreur et de fascination enfantine.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Interrogea-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Kate haussa les épaules. « Je me suis penchée sur le banc de fessée et j’ai fermé les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais. Garrett a commencé des séries de six fessées à la fois. Laisse-moi te dire, Bella, je n’avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur de toute ma vie ! Après chaque série, Garrett arrêtait et me demandait mon mot d’alerte, il me donnait de petites gorgées d’eau, et il était parfaitement calme. Quand il a eu fini, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me soutenir. Il m’a portée à la salle de bain et m’a installée dans un bain chaud. Je pense que j’ai pleuré sans arrêt pendant une heure. »

Bella semblait légèrement paniquée et Kate prit sa main pour la rassurer. « Je ne te raconte pas ça pour te faire peur, je te le raconte pour que tu comprennes. Chez nous, les punitions ne sont pas agréables, par contre elles sont mémorables et méritées. J’ai appris un truc au sujet de mon mari et de moi-même ce jour-là. J’ai appris que je devais communiquer plus efficacement et que mon Maître n’allait tolérer aucune violation à ses règles. »

Bella écrivait furieusement dans son journal. Elle leva les yeux et lécha ses lèvres. « D’accord. Eh bien tu seras contente d’apprendre qu’Edward a admis avoir été trop souple avec moi et que dorénavant il va quantifier mes punitions. »

Kate acquiesça. « Tu sais, c’est une bonne nouvelle pour Edward et toi ; de cette façon il n’y aura pas de confusion et de malentendus. Si tu brises une règle parce que tu désobéis, tu sauras que tu dois t’attendre à recevoir une punition. Maintenant, quelle était ta question suivante ? »

Bella regarda ses notes, puis elle releva la tête en rougissant. « Euh, Edward et moi avons également discuté de ce qu’il appelle une ‘Liste de tiques.’ Je ne comprends pas de quoi il s’agit ou l’intérêt d’en avoir une, » dit-elle.

Kate sourit. Edward semblait vraiment tenir sa parole, il était pleinement engagé à améliorer cette relation, songea-t-elle. « Une liste de tiques est une liste qu’un Dom va rédiger, parfois avec l’aide de sa soumise, pour réduire ou modifier certains comportements ou habitudes. C’est plus efficace lorsqu’on travaille seulement sur quelques éléments à la fois. Est-ce qu’Edward t’a dit ce qu’il veut mettre sur ta liste, les choses qui le font tiquer chez toi ? »

Bella hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à ses notes encore une fois. « Ouais, un des éléments est que je prenne la responsabilité de faire grimper mon poids pour qu’il atteigne le seuil où je devrais me situer. Il faut que je lui fournisse un bref rapport chaque semaine de ce que j’ai fait pour améliorer ma santé. Un autre élément de cette liste est que je dois perdre l’habitude de rouler des yeux à son intention chaque fois que j’en ai l’occasion. » Bella secoua la tête et roula des yeux, et Kate rit de bon cœur en la voyant rougir.

« Sérieusement Kate, j’ai toujours fait ça, mais maintenant Edward m’a dit que je vais recevoir des ‘capteurs d’attention’ chaque fois que je le fais, et cinq de ces avertissements vont me faire perdre un de mes privilèges ! Ce n’est pas juste, la moitié du temps je ne me rends même pas compte que je le fais ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Quels sont tes capteurs d’attention ? » Interrogea Kate.

Bella inspira fortement et laissa échapper en soupirant, « Soit un temps d’arrêt, ou bien une seule fessée, ou pire encore, écrire un essai ! »

« Bien que je puisse sympathiser avec toi, ça vaut mieux que de perdre un de tes privilèges ! Demande à n’importe quelle soumise. La plupart des Doms, s’ils sont bien en phase, comme Edward l’est, trouveront les quelques petites choses que nous apprécions vraiment et ils les banniront pendant un certain temps, et c’est infernal ! Je pense que c’est pire qu’une punition corporelle. »

Bella paraissait nerveuse. « Quelle sorte de choses peuvent-ils bannir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Maudit, elle se rappelait avoir ri à la suggestion d’Edward de lui retirer ses privilèges, avant qu’il ne lui dise de relire son contrat et ses règles.

« Oh, des trucs comme ne pas avoir la permission de jouir pendant une semaine, par exemple. Ne pas être autorisée à aller rencontrer d’autres soumis et soumises à un meeting ou prendre un verre entre filles, te confisquer un bouquin que tu es en train de lire. Ça peut aussi être de te faire dormir au pied du lit ou sur une paillasse. T’enlever ton collier de soumission pour une durée indéterminée, la liste est infinie, ma chérie. »

Bella était scandalisée ; elle commencerait à regarder ses privilèges avec une appréciation renouvelée.

« Je dois dire, les fois qui ont eu un impact sur moi quand j’ai été punie sont celles où j’ai pu sentir la déception ou le mécontentement d’Edward. Il lui suffit d’un seul regard pour transmettre ces sentiments-là, et de voir ce genre d’émotions dans ses yeux, ça me brise vraiment le cœur. Je n’aime pas le mécontenter, » dit-elle, et Kate lui sourit de manière encourageante.

« C’est un commentaire très mature et très sage que tu viens de faire, Bella. Quand tu désobéis à ton Maître, c’est vrai que ça le blesse et que ça le déçoit. Surtout si ça se produit en rapport à quelque chose que vous avez travaillé pendant longtemps et que tu es censée maîtriser, parce qu’alors il a l’impression que tu le laisses tomber. Si Edward peut te communiquer ses émotions avant même de discuter de l’offense, alors il fait un excellent travail et toi aussi, parce que tu es de toute évidence très en phase avec ses sentiments ainsi qu’avec son langage corporel et non verbal. »

Bella hocha la tête, et alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers le bas de sa page, elle mordit sa lèvre et parut troublée.

« Kate, je n’ai jamais été une enfant rebelle. En fait je crois que mes parents m’auraient davantage prêté attention si je l’avais été ! Je n’ai jamais, mais alors là jamais fait de remous – je n’ai jamais eu d’ennuis, jamais eu de détention, et je ne suis jamais rentrée tard à la maison. Je n’ai jamais brisé un couvre-feu ; même que je n’en ai jamais eu ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que j’éprouve le besoin de mal me conduire et d’être émotive et impossible ? Parfois je m’entends dire des choses à Edward et je grimace intérieurement, je m’ordonne de me la fermer, mais les mots dégringolent de ma bouche ! » Bella paraissait sincèrement confuse et presque en larmes.

Kate se leva et se tourna vers elle. « Viens, allons faire du café et nous prendre une énorme part de ce gâteau aux carottes avec un glaçage au fromage à la crème que Rosalie a commandé pour le dessert ! »

La question que Bella avait posée à Kate en était une qui la tracassait depuis un bon moment. Elle aimait la plupart des changements apportés par le fait d’être avec Edward, mais se comporter comme une adolescente rebelle n’en faisait pas partie ! Pourtant elle semblait être incapable de s’en empêcher !

Une fois qu’elles se furent à nouveau installées dans le séjour, Kate répondit à la question de Bella par une autre question. « Dis-moi, à part en ce moment, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t’es sentie autant aimée ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « La réponse est facile : jamais ! Il y a tant de gens qui ne m’ont jamais aimée dans ma vie. Personne n’a jamais pris soin de moi comme Edward le fait. Il est tellement protecteur ! » 

Elle lança un sourire radieux à Kate qui opina. « Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire, et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu viens de dire. Lorsque j’aurai terminé, j’aimerais que tu couches tes pensées sur papier dans ton journal et que tu les partages avec Edward quand il sera de retour, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête mais elle avait l’air perplexe. « D’accord ? »

« As-tu beaucoup été dans l’entourage d’enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je gardais quelques mômes pour me faire de l’argent de poche. Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle.

Kate sourit. « Eh bien, si tu as déjà été dans l’entourage d’une fille qui a entre douze et seize ans, tu sais que c’est la créature la plus impossible, exaspérante, et émotive qu’on puisse trouver sous le soleil ! Plus tout à fait une enfant, mais pas encore une femme, elle a toujours raison, fera tout ce qu’elle pourra pour tester la patience de ses parents, et pourtant dans le même souffle elle cherchera à ce qu’ils renforcent les règles à l’instant même où elle les enfreint. »

Bella rougit et sourcilla tout à la fois. « Es-tu en train de me dire qu’Edward est comme un parent pour moi ? »

Kate poursuivit. « Quand une enfant fait ça, elle le fait pour diverses raisons : elle a suffisamment confiance en l’amour de ses parents pour savoir que si elle franchit une ligne, ils seront là pour la corriger et la remettre dans le droit chemin. Ça lui donne une certaine liberté de mal se comporter, car ils la ramèneront sur la bonne voie. Mais il arrivera un moment où elle poussera trop loin, et sa punition sera plus sévère. Elle apprendra que plaire à ses parents est beaucoup plus gratifiant que les tester. Elle apprendra où se trouvent les lignes, ce que sont les règles, et comment elle doit se comporter. S’ils la laissent mal se conduire, elle commencera à douter de leur amour pour elle et se refermera sur elle-même ou bien elle prendra de plus en plus de risques avec sa sécurité pour les amener à ‘prouver’ leur amour pour elle… Est-ce que tu vois la ressemblance ? »

Bella continuait de froncer les sourcils. « Edward n’est pas mon père, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’il agisse comme s’il l’était… » Dit-elle en essayant de voir les similarités.

Kate sourit et secoua la tête. « Je ne dis pas que tu veux qu’Edward soit un père pour toi, mais pense à ceci : il te fait sentir en sécurité, hors de danger et aimée. Il réaffirme ta beauté intérieure et extérieure régulièrement. Il est responsable de ton bien-être, autant physique qu’émotionnel. Tu lui as confié ta vie et ton cœur. Exactement comme un enfant avec un parent ou la personne qui s’occupe de lui. »

Bella regarda Kate avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Elle mordit sa lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

« Kate, » dit-elle d’une voix tellement basse que Kate dut se pencher vers elle pour l’entendre, « j’ai tellement peur que si je le pousse trop loin, Edward se lasse de moi et me quitte. Mes parents ne se sont jamais assez souciés de moi pour me donner des règles à suivre, et je craignais trop qu’ils me privent complètement de leur amour pour faire ne serait-ce qu’un pas de travers. Non pas que ça ait donné grand-chose. C’est à peine s’ils m’ont jamais remarquée de toute façon. » Elle émit un petit rire qui se transforma en sanglot brisé.

Kate poussa un grognement qui venait du fond de sa gorge et attira Bella dans ses bras. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front et embrassa le dessus de son crâne. Elle se sentait tellement protectrice envers cette jeune femme, et elle détestait que deux personnes aient fait tant de dégâts à une enfant si aimante et douce de nature. Elle aurait voulu mettre la main sur les gens qui se prétendaient ses parents. 

« Bella, tu as été privée d’amour et d’affection pendant si longtemps que maintenant que tu es comblée d’amour, tu testes ceux qui te donnent cet amour en agissant comme un bambin ou une adolescente. Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Quand ce sera le moment, tu te calmeras, et je pense qu’après que ton Dom t’ait rogné les ailes, tu ne seras plus si prompte à faire des scènes. Edward ne va pas te quitter. Il t’aime tellement, et d’ailleurs il n’est pas le seul. »

Bella recula sur son siège et essuya ses joues avec la paume de sa main. « Je sais, » dit-elle.

Kate arqua un sourcil en la dévisageant. « Vraiment ? Réalises-tu combien de gens t’aiment et se soucient de toi ? Tu as de la famille, des amis, des frères et sœurs, des parents, et même une fée marraine ! » S’exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers elle-même. Cela eut pour effet de libérer une partie de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et d’alléger l’ambiance.

Bella se mit à rire tandis que Kate continuait. « Tu as changé la vie de tant de gens juste en étant toi, Isabella Swan, et nous sommes vraiment choyés que tu sois dans nos vies. Maintenant va et laisse cette fée marraine poursuivre sa lecture ! Honnêtement, tu es aussi terrible que mon époux qui passe son temps à me harceler… » Mais elle souriait et Bella sourit de toutes ses dents en se levant, serrant très fort son journal.

Kate lui avait donné beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir et écrire dans son journal. 

Elle avait constaté que plus elle écrivait, plus elle gagnait en assurance en tant que la soumise d’Edward.

Rosalie se sentait mal à nouveau et elle avait décidé de rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. Elle rappela à Bella que la pizza et les films seraient livrés à 19h et lui montra comment se servir de la télécommande pour ouvrir la barrière à partir de la maison.

Vers 18h les trois filles se rassemblèrent dans la salle de détente et Alice sortit le jeu de Monopoly. Elles jouèrent une partie désastreuse mais remplie de fous rires entrecoupés de gémissements et de taquineries. Alice tricha sans vergogne tout au long de la partie, ce qui n’empêcha pas Kate de gagner haut la main.

La sonnerie pour annoncer quelqu’un à l’entrée de la propriété se fit entendre et Bella alla vérifier de qui il s’agissait. Elle vit le livreur dans sa voiture et s’assura qu’il était seul en le laissant passer la barrière. Il frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et Bella regarda à travers le judas avant d’ouvrir la porte avec un sourire qui s’évanouit aussi vite, remplacé par une terreur sans nom qui s’empara de tout son corps.

« Salut, Bells. Es-tu contente de me voir ? » 

Bella eut la sensation que la terre penchait.

Un million de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais rien ne s’enregistrait.

Oh mon Dieu ! Que… Comment… Doux Jésus… Ainsi donc le malaise d’Edward s’avérait justifié…

À suivre…  
Je sais que certaines d’entre vous veulent me lancer des couteaux en ce moment, mais le chapitre qui s’en vient sera très intense et je dois me préparer mentalement...


	75. Chapitre 75

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

Avertissement : il y aura de la violence dans ce chapitre. Prenez bonne note cependant qu’il n’y aura pas de viol ou de violence sexuelle envers les femmes. Promesse d’auteure.

 

Chapitre 75

 

La sonnerie pour annoncer quelqu’un à l’entrée de la propriété se fit entendre et Bella alla vérifier de qui il s’agissait. Elle vit le livreur dans sa voiture et s’assura qu’il était seul en le laissant passer la barrière. Il frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et Bella regarda à travers le judas avant d’ouvrir la porte avec un sourire qui s’évanouit aussi vite, remplacé par une terreur sans nom qui s’empara de tout son corps.

« Salut, Bells. Es-tu contente de me voir ? » 

Bella eut la sensation que la terre penchait.

Un million de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais rien ne s’enregistrait.

Oh mon Dieu ! Que… Comment… Doux Jésus… Ainsi donc le malaise d’Edward s’avérait justifié…

Bella resta figée à l’entrée, dévisageant Jacob Black avec des yeux immenses. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui, ni en force, ni en vitesse. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le livreur de pizza terrifié. Il avait l’air d’avoir environ dix-sept ans, et Bella aperçut une marque de coup sur sa joue. Elle vit un mouvement derrière lui et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent encore davantage… C’EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ?

« J-J-Jim ? Comment… Qu-qu’est-ce que tu… Jacob… » Bégaya-t-elle.

Jacob ricana à nouveau et Jim se moqua d’elle. « SURPRISE ! » Cria-t-il en poussant le livreur à l’intérieur de la maison. Bella se déplaça automatiquement de côté, son cerveau engourdi. Alors qu’elle se tenait légèrement derrière la porte, ses yeux repérèrent le bouton d’alarme caché. Elle recula davantage tandis que les trois hommes forçaient leur chemin dans le vestibule. Elle glissa sa main le long du chambranle et son doigt toucha le bouton. Elle appuya très fort dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois de suite en succession rapide, exactement comme Rosalie lui avait dit de le faire. Trois pressions indiqueraient un SOS à la compagnie de sécurité, signal qui serait interprété comme une situation d’urgence de vie ou de mort. 

Bella vit l’arme à feu briller dans la main de James et elle sut que cela n’allait pas bien finir.

Elle pensa immédiatement à Alice et Kate dans la salle de détente, et à Rosalie à l’étage. Oh mon Dieu ! Que devait-elle faire ? Elle devait les garder en sécurité. Elle devait les prévenir.

C’était trop tard. Elle entendit Alice se diriger vers le hall d’entrée. « Tsunami, qu’est-ce qui te prend tellement… » Dit-elle en tournant le coin. Elle cria en voyant la scène devant elle.

On aurait dit que Bella avait vu un fantôme, et il y avait trois hommes devant la porte principale. L’un d’eux tenait un revolver qu’il pointa en direction d’Alice en l’apercevant.

Alice dévisagea l’homme blond avec de grands yeux ébahis. « James Denali… Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Eh ben, eh ben, eh ben, si ce n’est pas la petite Alice Cullen. Parfait mesdames, il est temps que la fête commence. MAGNE-TOI À L’INTÉRIEUR, SALOPE ! » Hurla James à l’intention de Bella qui s’empressa de fermer la porte avant de rejoindre Alice.

Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras. « Bella ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

Bella n’arrêtait pas de geindre. « Ali… Je suis dé-dé-désolée. C’était le-le-le livreur et-et-et p-p-puis là, i-i-i-ils étaient là. Ali… c’est Jacob… Jake… » Murmura-t-elle à l’oreille d’Alice qui lança un regard à l’immense amérindien. Jacob ? Qui… oh ! Putain ! JACOB ? L’EX DE BELLA, LE MANIAQUE ?

« Je vous ai dit de bouger, alors bougez, sales garces ! » Rugit James.

Alice et Bella se précipitèrent vers la salle de détente. Alice zieuta l’escalier mais elle savait qu’elles ne seraient pas en mesure de monter à l’étage sans se faire rattraper. Kate se tenait devant le comptoir de la cuisine quand elles traversèrent la pièce. Elle les dévisagea. Elle avait entendu le tumulte à l’entrée et avait accouru à la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose pour les défendre. Elle avait trouvé le couteau à éplucher dont Bella s’était servie plus tôt pour trancher du citron. Il était petit avec une lame très mince, et faisait environ dix centimètres de long. Elle avait essayé de le cacher dans la poche arrière de son jeans, mais ses mains tremblaient trop ! Elle s’était déplacée près du frigo en entendant les cris, et ensuite Alice et Bella avaient couru dans la pièce. 

Bella portait toujours son pantalon de yoga et elle avait glissé sa bombe au poivre et son téléphone cellulaire dans les poches de son pull-over plus tôt dans la journée, déterminée à suivre les instructions d’Edward. 

Kate secoua la tête à l’intention de ses amies alors qu’elles allaient la rejoindre derrière le comptoir. 

Bella tentait frénétiquement de réfléchir à ce qu’il fallait faire. Elle devait distraire Jake et Jim. Attendez… Est-ce qu’Alice l’avait appelé James Denali ? 

« Jacob ? Qu-qu-qu’est-ce que tu f-f-fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jim se mit à rire et se tourna vers Jake. « Alors ta copine bé-bé-bégaye quand elle a p-p-p-peur ? » Dit-il d’un ton railleur. Jacob lui lança un regard noir.

« Ferme-la, James ! » Gronda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Bella. « Allez ma fifille, n’aie pas peur de moi… C’est moi… ton Jacob… ton Soleil. Tu te rappelles que tu avais l’habitude de m’appeler ton Soleil ? Avant de te sauver comme un putain de lapin affolé ! Et à présent t’es rien qu’une petite pute, pas vrai ? Et t’habites avec Cullen… Je parie qu’il ne fait pas ces choses… spéciales que je te faisais, n’est-ce pas ? N’EST-CE PAS ? » Insista Jacob.

Le choc de Bella était en train de se dissiper et d’être remplacé par la colère et la crainte. Elle n’allait pas s’incliner devant ce fils de pute !

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JACOB BLACK ! Edward Cullen est le meilleur… » Bella fut incapable de terminer sa phrase car Jacob tendit un bras en travers du comptoir et la gifla tellement violemment que sa tête fut projetée de côté. Jacob ne lui donna aucune chance de se remettre du choc ou de s’esquiver ; il contourna le comptoir et saisit son visage entre ses mains énormes. Il la poussa contre les magnifiques armoires en bois de merisier. Alice et Kate se blottirent dans le coin opposé, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

Bella se sentit prise de nausée alors que Jacob pressait sa bouche ouverte contre son cou et appuyait son corps contre le sien.

« Putaiiin ! C’est si bon de te sentir tout contre moi, fifille. T’es comme un fruit bien mûr et prêt pour la cueillette… Aimerais-tu que je te cueille, Bells ? Aimerais-tu que je torde et que je tire tes petits nénés et que je te fasse venir sur moi… hum ? Je peux exaucer ton souhait, ma Douce… Je suis très doué… »

Bella sentit des larmes couler au coin de ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit et vit Alice pleurer en regardant la scène, complètement terrorisée.

« Je t’en prie, Jacob… Ne fais pas ça… s’il te plaît, » dit-elle.

Quelque chose, peut-être la peur dans la voix de la jeune femme ou un souvenir lointain d’une époque où il se souciait réellement d’elle, perça à travers sa rage et le fit reculer, laissant Bella s’écrouler sur le plancher.

Alice et Kate poussèrent un cri à l’unisson et se précipitèrent sur elle pour l’aider à se relever.

Jim se mit à rire. « Bordel ! Regarde ce que t’as fait ! Maintenant on a trois filles hystériques entre les mains. Hé ! N’était-il pas supposé y en avoir plus que ça ? Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il à Alice.

Alice regarda Bella qui tenait le côté de son visage, pleurant en silence. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et Alice comprit le message.

« Quels autres ? Nous passons un week-end entre filles. Il n’y a que Kate, Bella et moi. Il n’y a personne d’autre, » répondit-elle en priant Dieu de paraître convaincante.

James hocha la tête et fit signe aux filles de se déplacer vers la salle de détente. « Allons nous mettre plus à l’aise, mesdames. Après vous, et ça vaut aussi pour toi, le livreur de pizza. » L’adolescent semblait terrifié et il essaya de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, et James s’esclaffa de plus belle avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l’estomac avec sa main libre. Le garçon s’effondra au sol comme une pierre. James lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes pendant que les trois femmes lui hurlaient d’arrêter.

« BOUGEZ ! » Il brandit l’arme dans leur direction, et elles se précipitèrent dans le boudoir. Kate se pencha pour aider le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds ; elle le traîna derrière elle et le poussa contre le sofa, où il se blottit entre elle et Alice.

Jacob jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Eh bien, Bells, toi et Cullen vivez dans un joli nid douillet. » Il alla s’asseoir dans un des fauteuils pendant que James allait fouiller dans le meuble à spiritueux. 

« Tu veux un verre, Jake ? » Demanda-t-il, et Jacob acquiesça.

« Toi ! Bella ! Viens ici nous servir à boire ! C’est ta maison, alors t’as besoin d’agir en putain d’hôtesse ! » Tonna-t-il en s’asseyant sur l’autre divan.

Bella était confuse. Pourquoi diable pensaient-ils qu’elle vivait ici ? Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le meuble où étaient rangées les bouteilles d’alcool et les verres. Elle en sortit deux et se tourna vers James et Jacob. « Q-q-que voulez-vous boire ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Oh, je pense que tu peux nous servir un triple whisky avec glaçons, » répondit Jim.

Alors qu’elle tournait le dos à tout le monde dans la pièce, Bella en profita pour mettre la main sur la poche de son sweater et la tâta pour trouver la touche de son portable qui mettrait celui-ci en sourdine. Elle pesa rapidement dessus et ensuite elle pressa sur la touche de composition abrégée numéro un. Des semaines auparavant, Edward avait programmé le numéro d’Anderson dans son téléphone, de sorte qu’elle n’ait qu’un bouton à presser pour le joindre. Il lui avait dit que si elle se retrouvait en situation d’urgence et qu’elle avait besoin d’aide, elle n’aurait qu’à appuyer sur le numéro un. Bella espéra qu’Anderson recevrait l’appel et qu’il entendrait ce qui se passait.

Elle se retourna et regarda Jacob. « Il faut que j’aille chercher les glaçons, » dit-elle, et il opina. Parce que le rez-de-chaussée était une aire presque complètement ouverte, il pouvait la voir où qu’elle aille. Elle se rendit au frigo, et en ouvrant la porte elle transféra le téléphone de la poche de son pull à l’intérieur du soutien-gorge de coton qu’elle portait. 

En se penchant, elle sortit sa bombe au poivre et la glissa en vitesse sur le devant de son pantalon, nichée dans son slip. 

Elle parla plus fort en prenant les glaçons. « Jacob, comment m’avez-vous trouvée, James et toi ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? » Énonça-t-elle très clairement, priant qu’Anderson soit en train de l’écouter.

Elle faillit s’évanouir en entendant la voix de Jacob juste derrière elle.

Il se mit à rire une fois de plus. « C’est drôle que tu poses la question, car il se trouve que je suis venu te visiter durant un week-end, et c’est là que j’ai rencontré Jimbo ici présent. J’ai passé la fin de semaine avec lui, et nous nous sommes liés d’amitié. Comme tu ne revenais pas à l’appartement, je suis resté dans les parages. 

Les déménageurs sont arrivés et ils ont vidé ton logement. Nous les avons tout bonnement suivis. Nous les avons vus transporter tes meubles ici, et bingo ! Nous avons su où tu habitais. » Jake avait l’air vraiment fier de lui-même.

Il agrippa les épaules de Bella avec ses grandes mains et elle demeura totalement immobile. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille alors qu’il lui murmurait, « Est-ce que je t’ai manqué, Bells ? Penses-tu à moi la nuit, quand cette putain de tapette pilonne ta chatte comme un putain de pédé ? Tu aimerais que ce soit moi qui enfonce ma bite à l’intérieur de ta minette, hmm ? Je parie qu’elle n’est plus aussi étroite à présent, hein ? Ou bien le petit pédé d’acteur a une queue qui ressemble à un crayon, hmm ? »

Jacob se frottait contre les fesses de Bella qui sentit une autre vague de nausée monter dans sa gorge. Elle sentit la bombe au poivre appuyer sur l’os de sa hanche. Oh mon Dieu ! Si Jacob essaye de me toucher…

Bella repoussa Jacob. « Allons, Jake, laisse-moi te préparer ce whisky, d’accord ? » Il recula à contrecœur et elle s’empressa de retourner dans le coin détente pour mettre les glaçons dans les verres remplis à ras bord d’alcool. 

Jacob la suivit, la déshabillant des yeux, son expression un mélange de concupiscence et de haine tandis qu’elle continuait à lui tourner le dos. Il lécha ses lèvres et entendit un grognement venant du canapé. La petite noiraude qui ressemblait à une star du porno à l’apparence de lutin le dévisageait avec des yeux remplis d’animosité qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Bordel, qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, demi-portion ? » Gronda-t-il.

Bella se retourna prestement et fit un pas en avant, mais James la repoussa. « Ne bouge pas, putain de merde ! Finis de verser la boisson, salope, » murmura-t-il avant d’éclater de rire. Apparemment il trouvait ce qu’il venait de dire très drôle.

Alice se leva et regarda Jacob dans les yeux. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, mais tu devrais avoir peur de moi, Jacob, c’est bien ça ? » Il hocha la tête, amusé par la bravade de cet asticot.

Alice sourit suavement. « Eh bien, Jacob, comme je le disais, tu ne me fais pas peur, mais toi et ce moins que rien qui t’accompagne devriez être très inquiets. » Elle accentua son sourire, tandis que dans son coin Bella secouait vigoureusement la tête à son intention. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, PUTAIN DE BORDEL ?

« Pourquoi donc ? » Gloussa James. « Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir peur de toi, Alice ? Je peux t’écrabouiller d’une seule main… » Dit-il, et sa main libre serpenta vers le bas de son torse pour aller caresser son pénis à travers le tissu de son jeans.

Alice se mit à rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu crois vraiment à cette merde ! La raison pour laquelle vous devriez avoir peur, c’est que quoi qu’il arrive ici ce soir, » elle regarda Bella pendant un long moment, « mon père, mes frères et mon fiancé vont probablement vous tuer tous les deux. Personne ne touche à ce qui leur appartient… »

James dévisagea Kate alors qu’elle tenait l’adolescent apeuré près de son corps. Il lécha ses lèvres et Kate lui lança un regard noir. James ricana et Kate tourna son regard vers Alice.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l’endroit où Kate était assise. Il vit le garçon tressaillir et se blottir plus étroitement contre elle. Cela le fit ricaner encore plus. Le petit connard était une vraie mauviette !

James observa Kate plus attentivement. Elle était petite et mince, et bien qu’il ne sache pas quel âge elle avait, il supposa qu’elle approchait de la trentaine. Elle était superbe et c’était évident qu’elle prenait soin d’elle. Il se pencha vers elle et huma l’odeur de fleurs et d’épices sur sa peau… Putain… Jamais Vicky n’avait senti aussi bon.

Il sentit sa verge durcir. Il lécha ses lèvres une fois de plus et imagina Kate à genoux, ouvrant cette petite bouche et prenant sa grosse bite palpitante à l’intérieur… Elle le supplierait de la baiser, elle le supplierait de fourrer sa queue dans sa petite minette.

Il gémit et Kate lui lança un autre regard tranchant comme une lame de couteau, ce qui le fit sourire. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois, sale petite pute ? » Dit-il, et Kate fut choquée par ses mots.

Garrett ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Même si une de ses limites ‘soft’ était le langage humiliant, Garrett ne l’avait jamais fait se sentir sale ou rebutante.

Elle secoua la tête de dégoût, et dans la seconde qui suivit James agita son pistolet devant son visage.

« Et maintenant ? » Railla-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête subrepticement à l’intention de Kate.

Ses yeux disaient “S’il te plaît, ne le provoque pas… Je ne sais pas si je peux l’arrêter…”

Kate sembla saisir le message. Elle se rassit à sa place et baissa les yeux.

Bella observa James avec précaution. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre Kate et Alice. CETTE MERDE NE FINIRA DONC JAMAIS, CONNERIE DE BORDEL ?

James ricana et rangea le revolver à l’arrière de son jeans. « Ouais, c’est bien ce que je pensais. Pas si braves que ça après tout, n’est-ce pas ? Vous devez préserver votre énergie pour ce que j’ai en tête… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella cria après Jacob alors que d’une main celui-ci entourait la gorge d’Alice et la soulevait de terre. Elle bondit vers lui et tira sur son bras.

« Jake, s’il te plaît, lâche-la ! S’il te plaît, Jake ! Tu peux m’avoir. » Pardonnez-moi, Edward, Maître… « Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, mais s’il te plaît, laisse-la aller. Je t’en supplie… » Bella ravala la bile dans sa gorge et s’agenouilla sur le sol devant Jacob.

Alice fut relâchée et tomba sur le plancher, tout près de Kate et du jeune livreur qui s’empressèrent à ses côtés.

Jacob baissa les yeux vers Bella. Ils étaient noirs et remplis de luxure. « N’importe quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Avant que Bella puisse répondre, James parla à nouveau. « Bordel, il est où mon putain de whisky ? Bella, tu pourras sucer Jacob plus tard, et moi aussi d’ailleurs, mais je veux ce putain de verre maintenant ! » Hurla-t-il en agitant son arme à feu à la ronde une fois de plus.

Jacob attrapa Bella par les cheveux et la força à se relever. « Donne-nous nos boissons, sale garce ! Putain t’es véritablement une chienne en chaleur, pas vrai ? Qui dit que je veux que tu me touches, espèce de détraquée ! » Il la poussa vers l’armoire de spiritueux. Les mains de Bella tremblaient et elle regarda en direction du sofa où Alice, Kate et le jeune garçon étaient tous entassés.

GARDE TON SANG FROID ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE, ISABELLA ! TU PEUX FAIRE N’IMPORTE QUOI POUR TA FAMILLE… Edward… pardonne-moi.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers Jim et lui tendit son verre, puis elle donna l’autre à Jacob. « Ça vous dérangerait que je nous serve quelque chose à nous aussi ? Je pense que nous avons besoin d’un verre. » Elle regarda encore ses deux amies et le garçon sur le divan.

Jim haussa les épaules et Jacob hocha la tête. Bella se dépêcha de verser un peu de whisky dans trois verres. Elle prit une bouteille d’eau pour elle-même.

Le livreur la regarda avec de grands yeux quand elle lui tendit un verre. « Comment t’appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« D-D-Dan, » répondit-il, semblant être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Eh bien, Dan, essaye de te calmer. Tout va bien aller, » dit-elle paisiblement en lui souriant.

Alice et Kate la dévisagèrent ; elles étaient choquées que Bella paraisse soudainement si calme. Elle leur tendit un verre à chacune. « Ali, Kate, restez calmes. Souviens-toi de ce qu’Em a dit, Ali… » Bella fixa Alice avec insistance, l’enjoignant à se rappeler le jour où Emmett leur avait donné une leçon d’autodéfense dans son gymnase.

Elle toucha la gorge d’Alice où la main de Jacob avait laissé des marques d’un rouge vif très visibles. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en regardant sa meilleure amie. « Je suis tellement désolée, Tornade… » Murmura-t-elle. Alice la dévisagea. « Désolée pour quoi ? Rien de ceci n’est de ta faute ! Tu es tellement brave… » Croassa-t-elle. Bella poussa le verre dans sa main. « Bois ceci… » Dit-elle avant de l’attirer dans le cercle de ses bras, comme Kate le faisait avec Dan, qui était en train de lui dire qu’il voulait rentrer chez lui… N’est-ce pas ce que nous souhaitons tous ?

Garde autant de distance que possible entre ton agresseur et toi-même. Rappelle-toi que tu disposes de trois armes cruciales – la paume de tes mains, tes talons, et tes coudes… Bella pouvait entendre la voix d’Emmett aussi clairement que s’il avait été dans la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux sur les stilettos d’Alice et tapota son pied avec son soulier. Alice leva la tête furtivement et lui fit un clin d’œil. Bella s’assit à côté d’elle et continua de la serrer très fort.

À contrecœur elle tourna son regard vers Jacob. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jake ? » Questionna-t-elle tranquillement. 

Jacob rit de sa question. « Je suis venu pour toi, Bells, » dit-il, et le sang de Bella se glaça dans ses veines à la vue de son regard rempli de colère et de haine.

« Qu-qu-que veux-tu dire ? » Bégaya-t-elle comme il la forçait encore à se mettre debout et la tirait brutalement contre son corps. Avec un bon 30 centimètres de plus qu’elle, il la dominait, et Bella pouvait sentir sa verge presser sur son ventre. 

Jacob se mit à rire alors qu’elle frissonnait de répulsion. « Oh, ma fifille adorée, le plaisir que nous allons avoir… »

Bella trembla encore plus, complètement dégoûtée, quand Jacob commença à frotter son érection contre son estomac. Effrayée par ce qui allait se passer ensuite, elle regarda ses amies. 

Kate avait les yeux braqués sur Jacob Black alors qu’il poussait Bella et qu’elle s’affalait sur le canapé. Le choc des premières minutes s’était dissipé. Kate était douée pour juger le caractère des gens, et regarder dans les yeux de Jacob lui donna froid dans le dos. Ses yeux contenaient tellement de fureur, tellement de folie. Elle pensa à ses chiens qui restaient au chenil et à Garrett qui était si loin. Elle se demanda si elle allait jamais les revoir.

Elle reporta son attention sur James et se demanda quel genre de pourriture il était. Elle avait vu la luxure dans ses yeux et elle savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas à la prendre contre son gré.

Kate pensa de nouveau à Garrett. Si elle se faisait violer, Garrett tuerait James. Elle le savait. Elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux et cligna pour les chasser.

Réfléchis, Kate ! RÉFLÉCHIS ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire ! Réfléchis !

ooooo

Rosalie s’était réveillée quand elle avait entendu les cris dans le hall d’entrée. Elle s’était précipitée vers l’escalier et avait entendu ce qui se passait en bas. Elle s’était mise à trembler de tout son corps et avait senti ses genoux fléchir, mais elle s’était forcée à rester immobile et silencieuse.

James Denali était dans sa maison ! Et l’ex-petit ami de Bella qui l’avait violée avec une bougie et l’avait frappée ! Quand Rosalie les entendit se déplacer vers le boudoir, elle retourna dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle verrouilla sa porte et se dirigea vers la table de chevet.

Oh Seigneur ! Quoi… putain ! RÉFLÉCHIS, ROSALIE, RÉFLÉCHIS ! Emmett… où es-tu ? Qui dois-je appeler ? RÉFLÉCHIS !

Rosalie se pencha en vitesse et pressa le code de l’alarme trois fois, fit une pause, et répéta l’opération. Elle se releva et enfila une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt blanc et un tricot épais. Celui-ci la protégerait si elle se faisait empoigner avec brutalité.

Elle se chaussa de bottes à talons aiguilles dans lesquelles elle serait en mesure de courir et qu’elle pourrait utiliser comme une arme. Elle tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qu’elle dissimula dans son chandail. Elle n’avait pas de plan, mais elle remercia Dieu qu’au fil des années, à l’insistance d’Emmett, elle se soit entraînée régulièrement avec lui pour apprendre les techniques d’autodéfense. Elle sortit sa boîte à bijoux et commença à mettre autant de grosses bagues de peu de valeur que ses doigts pouvaient en porter. Emmett lui avait souvent dit qu’un poing fermé avec de grosses bagues saillantes pouvait s’avérer une arme efficace.

Elle regarda dans le placard de son mari et repoussa ses vêtements, priant pour que les intrus ne soient pas déjà au courant de sa présence à l’étage. Elle entra rapidement le code sur le clavier numérique du coffre-fort contenant les armes à feu d’Emmett. Rosalie et Emmett allaient souvent s’entraîner au tir, et Emmett avait insisté pour qu’elle obtienne un permis d’armes à feu puisqu’elle avait acquis les compétences d’un tireur d’élite. Elle tendit la main et s’empara de son arme de prédilection : le pistolet SIG Sauer P226 9mm. Elle avait étonné Emmett quand il l’avait emmenée s’entraîner au tir la première fois ; il avait choisi pour elle une variété d’armes à feu, la plupart des pistolets et des revolvers de calibre 22 qui étaient plus légers et convenaient davantage à une main féminine, mais Rosalie avait pris celui qu’il préférait, le SIG Sauer, et ça avait été le coup de foudre, ou plutôt le coup de feu, pourrait-on dire, et elle en était devenue accro. Rosalie s’assura qu’il y ait une cartouche pleine dans le chargeur et rangea le pistolet à l’arrière de son jeans. Elle essaya de joindre Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Garrett au téléphone, mais obtint seulement le message que ‘l’abonné que vous tentez de joindre n’est pas disponible en ce moment, veuillez s’il vous plaît essayer à nouveau plus tard...’ BORDEL DE MERDE ! Rosalie s’assit dans le dressing et fixa son téléphone. Qui devrais-je appeler ? Brian… Anderson…! Elle composa le numéro de Brian et le téléphone de celui-ci sonna longtemps avant qu’elle ne soit transférée à sa boîte vocale. Elle se rappela que tous les hommes d’Emmett étaient en mission ce soir à une quelconque ambassade au cœur de San Francisco. Elle envoya un bref texto à Brian et à Anderson. 

DEUX AGRESSEURS DANS LA MAISON ! TROUVEZ EMMETT ! UN DES DEUX HOMMES EST ARMÉ ! QUATRE OTAGES ! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! JE SUIS DANS LA CHAMBRE DES MAÎTRES. JE N’AI PAS ENCORE ÉTÉ DÉTECTÉE. LES OTAGES SONT EN BAS DANS LA SALLE DE DÉTENTE.

ROSALIE CULLEN

Rosalie sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux en pensant à Emmett ; il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à l’une d’elles. S’il la perdait, il ne s’en remettrait jamais… ARRÊTE ÇA ROSALIE ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! TU AS LE POUVOIR À PRÉSENT, TU ES EN CONTRÔLE, SOUVIENS-TOI, LA CONNAISSANCE EST LE POUVOIR ! Emmett, je t’aime, Bébé… NON ! PAS LE TEMPS ! PENSE À UN PLAN !

Rosalie se glissa dans la salle de bain et grimpa dans la baignoire. Elle se calma tandis qu’un plan commençait à germer dans sa tête.

ooooo

Laurent se frotta les yeux en voyant le panneau devant lui. BIENVENUE À DENVER, COLORADO. Il était fatigué. Fatigué jusqu’à la moelle. Il s’était arrêté à un 7-Eleven et avait demandé où il pouvait trouver un motel. Le propriétaire de la supérette lui avait donné les directions pour se rendre au Super 8. Il se gara dans le parking et constata qu’il était vide, à l’exception d’une vieille Beetle et de quelques motos.

Il se rendit à la réception de l’établissement et en ressortit avec la clé d’une chambre simple pour la nuit. Il retourna garer sa voiture devant la porte de sa chambre et repéra un snack-bar de l’autre côté de la route. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir cassé la croûte et bu deux tasses de café. La nourriture était copieuse et bon marché. Il vérifia son blé et fut rassuré ; il serait peinard jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne l’Indiana s’il ne dépensait pas sans compter. Il avait quelques économies qu’il avait retirées la veille. 

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il repéra une cabine téléphonique. Il frémit à la pensée de ce qui se passait dans la maison de cette pauvre femme. Elle était sexy et elle avait l’air d’être une personne honnête. Comment Blondie s’était-elle retrouvée impliquée avec des gens comme James et l’autre type ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour les faire chier ? C’est pas tes oignons, Laurent, reste en dehors de ça !

Il prit une longue douche et changea de vêtements, enfilant une autre paire de jeans et un tee-shirt avec un sweater par-dessus. Il commençait à faire froid. Laurent s’allongea sur le lit et alluma le téléviseur, zappant d’une chaîne à l’autre. Il décida de regarder un téléfilm. La vedette du film lui rappela vaguement Mme Cullen. Il éteignit la télé et se coucha, essayant de dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser aux quatre femmes sans défense dans cette maison… PUTAIN ! 

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas appeler les flics, ils ne le croiraient pas. Il ne connaissait même pas le véritable nom de Jim. Il savait que c’était le nom d’un parc forestier ou quelque chose comme ça. Il savait que Jim était allé à l’école avec les Cullen. Mais où ? Poussant un juron, il se releva. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces femmes se faire blesser !

Réfléchis !

Laurent fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce, tentant de se rappeler l’histoire que Jim lui avait racontée cette nuit-là il y avait si longtemps… Il y avait une fille, Poppy, non, un nom de fleur, Violet ? Rose ? Oui, c’est ça, Rose ! Ils allaient à l’école dans… dans un coin de pays plein de vignobles… C’est là que James avait appris à boire à un âge précoce… Napa ! Rose avait marié Cullen. Y avait-il encore des Cullen qui vivaient à Napa ? Ça valait le coup d’essayer…

Laurent sortit à l’extérieur et se rendit à la cabine téléphonique. Il joignit l’assistance-annuaire et demanda le numéro des Cullen de Napa Valley. L’opérateur revint avec le numéro d’un certain docteur Cullen vivant à St. Helena dans la vallée de Napa. Laurent prit le numéro en note d’une main légèrement tremblante.

Il s’empressa de composer le numéro avant de changer d’idée.

« Bonjour ? » Répondit une voix féminine. 

« Euh, ouais… Pourrais-je parler au Dr Cullen ? C’est une urgence, » dit-il.

Esme fronça les sourcils en se rendant à la salle de détente. « Carlisle ? Chéri, je crois qu’il faut que tu prennes cet appel… » Elle le regarda et Carlisle lui prit le téléphone des mains. « Carlisle Cullen à l’appareil, » dit-il.

« Dr Cullen, avez-vous une fille ou une belle-fille qui s’appelle Rose ? » Questionna Laurent.

Carlisle sourcilla à son tour et Esme sentit la crainte lui nouer l’estomac en voyant le visage de son époux changer.

« Rosalie est ma bru. De quoi s’agit-il ? » Il se pencha et appuya sur la touche ‘enregistrer’ du répondeur.

« Je veux juste que vous m’écoutiez. Y a un gars, Jim ; je pense que vous le connaissez sous le nom de James machin truc, je sais pas trop, le nom d’un parc quelque part. Quoi qu’il en soit, il m’a fait surveiller la propriété au 344 Strawberry Lane à Mill Valley. Il dit que son ex voisine vit là maintenant. Il était avec un autre mec, Jake Black. Ils veulent faire du mal à votre bru et à ses amies. Les hommes sont au loin ce week-end et les femmes sont seules. Je ne peux pas me tremper dans cette histoire, Doc. J’ai quitté San Francisco et je me barre le plus loin que je pourrai ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour l’arrêter. Ce fils de pute est complètement cinglé – genre malade dans la caboche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Carlisle luttait pour garder son sang-froid. Ses bébés étaient en danger ! Il savait qu’Ali, Rosie, Bella et leur amie Kate restaient ensemble dans la villa de sa belle-fille ce week-end. Les hommes étaient en voyage dans le parc national de Yosemite !

« Monsieur… » Dit Carlisle, mais Laurent le coupa net. « Non Doc ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! NE COMPRENEZ-VOUS DONC PAS ? ILS SONT PROBABLEMENT DÉJÀ DANS LA MAISON À L’HEURE QU’IL EST ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils prévoient faire, mais ça ne sera pas beau à voir ! Jim a un pistolet, Doc ! Ne le sous-estimez pas ! Appelez les flics, ou les forces spéciales de l’armée, ou qui vous voudrez, mais vous devez faire quelque chose ! J’suis désolé, Doc. Votre belle-fille a l’air d’une personne bien… J’espère que vous arriverez à temps. » La communication fut coupée.

Laurent transpirait à grosses gouttes et tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait envie de vomir. Il retourna à sa chambre et se précipita à la salle de bain, où il arriva juste à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Il s’assit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, ne se préoccupant même plus de ce qui allait lui arriver, car il avait fait la bonne chose.

ooooo

Esme crut manquer d’air en voyant Carlisle qui semblait sur le point d’avoir une crise cardiaque. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et il agrippait le téléphone d’une poigne de fer en hurlant, « ATTENDEZ ! ATTENDEZ ! S’IL VOUS PLAÎT… CONNERIE DE BORDEL ! » Esme recula d’un pas.

« Carlisle ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? CARLISLE ? DE QUOI S’AGIT-IL ? EST-CE QUE C’EST AU SUJET DES ENFANTS ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL AVEC ROSALIE ? » Esme pouvait sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle tremblait et ses genoux commencèrent à céder. Carlisle cligna des yeux et la dévisagea. Il s’approcha d’elle alors que ses jambes l’abandonnaient et l’attira fermement dans ses bras.

« Oh Jésus ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! » Gémit-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant tellement fort qu’elle n’arrivait plus à respirer.

« Carlisle… tu m’étouffes… s’il te plaît… » Elle se tortilla et tenta de s’éloigner.

Carlisle se détacha d’elle, mais garda une poigne de fer sur son bras en composant un numéro. « Gerry ? C’est Carlisle Cullen. J’ai besoin d’affréter un hélicoptère immédiatement. Il faut que j’aille trouver mes fils dans le parc national de Yosemite… FAIS-LE ET NE POSE PAS DE QUESTION, BORDEL – TOUT DE SUITE ! Rappelle-moi sur mon portable. Il faut que je me rende à San Francisco. » Il déposa le téléphone et regarda dans les yeux terrorisés d’Esme. Sa bouche s’ouvrait et se fermait comme si elle voulait parler mais ne pouvait pas trouver les mots.

Il la prit par les épaules et tenta de la rassurer. « Écoute-moi bien, Chérie. Tu dois être forte et faire ce que je te dis, est-ce que tu comprends ? Les filles sont en danger. Cet homme au téléphone m’a dit que James Denali et un autre type, Jacob Black, ont réussi d’une façon ou d’une autre à s’introduire chez Rosalie et ils ont l’intention de faire du mal aux filles. Il faut que j’y aille, Bébé – Gerry et toi devez trouver les garçons et les ramener chez Rosalie. Esme ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? Bébé, il faut que tu sois forte. Il faut que tu téléphones aux gardes forestiers du parc national de Yosemite et que tu leur demandes de trouver les garçons. Ensuite ils doivent attendre l’hélicoptère. Il faut que tu trouves un endroit où il pourra atterrir pour les ramasser. Est-ce que tu m’entends, Esme ? » Carlisle la secoua légèrement.

Esme cligna des yeux énergiquement et secoua la tête avant d’acquiescer. « Oui, OUI ! JE COMPRENDS ! Je comprends qu’il y a deux putains de maniaques qui sont probablement en train de violenter mes bébés. Alice… Oh mon Dieu… Ali… Rosie aura tellement peur, Carlisle… » Carlisle la secoua encore.

« Il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Dis-moi ce que tu dois faire ! » La pressa-t-il en se levant, l’entraînant avec lui en haut de l’escalier et dans leur chambre.

Il se changea dans des jeans et des bottes de travail, enfilant un tee-shirt noir et un blouson de cuir qu’il avait sorti de sa garde-robe. Il contourna Esme et ouvrit la porte cachée d’un côté de l’armoire. 

« HABILLE-TOI, ESME ! Et mets des vêtements chauds. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu dois faire ! » Carlisle s’adressa à elle sur un ton sévère et cela sembla la tirer de sa torpeur. Elle regarda Carlisle avec des yeux rétrécis et se leva du lit. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe. « Je dois appeler les gardes forestiers du parc national de Yosemite afin qu’ils aillent trouver les garçons. Ils doivent m’indiquer où nous pourrons les ramasser avec l’hélicoptère. Ensuite nous devons les emmener à la maison d’Emmett. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle à son mari en le voyant ouvrir le coffre-fort où il rangeait ses armes à feu.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas PAS sortir d’ici armé d’un pistolet ! Es-tu fou ? IL N’EN EST PAS QUESTION… » Esme criait mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Carlisle se tourna vers elle et qu’elle vit les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Carlisle, Bébé… »

Il secoua la tête en essuyant rapidement ses joues. « Esme, nos fils ne s’en remettront jamais, ils ne reviendront JAMAIS de cette épreuve si quelque chose arrive à l’une d’elles… Je dois essayer… » Dit-il, et Esme entendit l’angoisse dans sa voix. 

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais, mais s’il te plaît, sois prudent, parce que si quelque chose t’arrivait, je ne m’en remettrais pas… » Répliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Elle se retourna pour finir de s’habiller dans un épais tricot et une veste rembourrée. 

Le téléphone sonna et Carlisle s’empressa de répondre. « Gerry, merci. Je pars à l’instant. Tu dois venir chercher Esme car elle va y aller avec toi. Elle va communiquer avec les gardes forestiers et prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Merci encore, Gerry. »

Carlisle regarda Esme. « Il faut que tu sois à l’héliport dans vingt minutes. Gerry est en train de réserver un plan de vol en ce moment même. » Il traversa la pièce et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il balaya ses beaux cheveux auburn derrière son épaule. « Je t’aime, ne l’oublie pas… Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour les sauver, je te le promets, » dit-il.

Esme secoua la tête alors que les larmes ruisselaient encore une fois sur ses joues. « C’est bien ce qui me fait peur… Je t’aime moi aussi… Reviens-moi… » Répondit-elle au moment où Carlisle écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il s’écarta et se dirigea vers la porte. « Prends le téléphone satellite avec toi, comme ça je serai en mesure de te joindre en tout temps. Va le chercher maintenant et assure-toi qu’il soit chargé. » Il sourit légèrement et passa la porte, déjà en train de composer un autre numéro.

« Fortress Inc. Comment puis-je... » Dit une voix de femme, mais Carlisle la coupa. « Carlisle Cullen à l’appareil, mettez-moi en contact avec le chef de la sécurité, » aboya-t-il en montant dans sa mini-fourgonnette Voyager. Il connecta son téléphone au système mains libres et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, s’éloignant à toute allure.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… » Répondit la voix féminine sur un ton de reproche, mais Carlisle l’interrompit à nouveau. « EH BIEN MOI JE LE SUIS, BORDEL DE MERDE, ALORS MAINTENANT METTEZ-MOI EN CONTACT, OU BIEN QUE DIEU ME VIENNE EN AIDE, MADAME, JE VAIS ME POINTER LÀ-BAS ET… » Rugit-il en atteignant la route goudronnée où il put appuyer à fond sur la pédale d’accélération.

« McAllister, » résonna une voix très grave.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d’Emmett… » Commença Carlisle.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Dr Cullen. Quel est le problème ? » Carlisle pouvait entendre quelque chose dans la voix de l’homme. Il était évasif.

« Est-ce qu’une alarme a retenti à partir de la maison de mon fils ? » Demanda-t-il. Il y eut un silence à l’autre bout de la ligne, et juste au moment où Carlisle allait déchaîner sa fureur sur le dénommé McAllister, celui-ci parla à nouveau.

« Pourquoi le demandez-vous, Monsieur ? » Sa voix était circonspecte.

« POUR L’AMOUR DU CIEL ! Mes filles sont seules dans cette maison et je viens juste de recevoir un coup de fil d’un type qui prétend qu’il y a deux hommes dans la demeure de ma bru, et l’un d’eux est armé ! Maintenant répondez-moi, bon sang – ont-elles déclenché l’alarme ? » Carlisle tremblait et il dut s’enjoindre à se calmer.

McAllister s’éclaircit la gorge. « Le code d’alerte numéro trois a retenti pour la première fois à 19h08, et il a sonné une deuxième fois à 19h21. J’ai rappelé Anderson, Jones, Halverson, et Michaels. Nous sommes en train de rassembler une équipe d’intervention. Mademoiselle Bella Swan a composé le numéro d’Anderson à partir de son téléphone cellulaire, et nous sommes actuellement en train d’écouter la conversation. Il semblerait qu’il y ait deux hommes, Jim, ou James, et Jacob, ou Jake. Il y a un autre homme parmi les otages ; apparemment il s’agit du jeune livreur de pizza, et il est avec Alice et Kate. Personne n’a mentionné Mme Rosalie Cullen. Les intrus semblent croire, pour une quelconque raison, que la maison en question appartient à Mlle Swan et M. Cullen. Où êtes-vous, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il. Il pouvait entendre que le docteur Cullen était dans une voiture et il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

« Je suis en route vers la résidence de Rosalie. Où diable croyiez-vous que j’étais ? Ma femme va se rendre au parc national de Yosemite par hélicoptère pour chercher mes fils et leur ami Garrett Roman. L’épouse de celui-ci est parmi les otages. Il s’agit de cette Kate que vous venez de mentionner. Je me demande où se trouve Rosalie. » Carlisle se posait aussi la question à lui-même.

« Dr Cullen, je vous prierais de ne pas approcher de la maison. Nous allons y accéder via le passage qui la relie au cottage réservé au personnel affecté à la sécurité. Ceci pourrait s’avérer dangereux, et nous ne voulons pas que quiconque coure le risque de… » Commença tranquillement son interlocuteur. 

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? Ce sont mes ENFANTS qui sont pris en otages là-bas ! De quel risque parlez-vous ? Écoutez-moi bien. Vous vous rendez à l’intérieur de la maison, vous tuez ces deux putains de misérables vauriens, et vous sauvez mes trois filles et leur amie, est-ce que c’est clair ? Emmett vous dirait exactement la même chose, et vous le savez très bien, connerie de bordel ! » Carlisle criait et tremblait tellement qu’il dut s’arrêter sur la voie d’accotement. Assis en bordure de la route, il sentit la bile monter à sa gorge.

« Docteur Cullen, il va de soi que nous agirons comme les circonstances l’exigent, j’essaye juste de vous dire de nous contacter quand vous serez à la barrière, et éteignez vos lumières. Ne vous approchez pas de la maison, s’il vous plaît ; ça pourrait mettre toute l’opération en péril. L’équipe devrait arriver sur les lieux dans une vingtaine de minutes. À quelle distance vous trouvez-vous de l’endroit présentement ? » Demanda McAllister. Il pouvait entendre l’hystérie qui montait dans la voix du Docteur Cullen, même maintenant, et il l’entendait respirer avec difficulté. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas foirer sur ce coup là ; Rosalie Cullen était la raison de vivre d’Emmett Cullen. Et il tenait à sa sœur et à Bella Swan comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Quelle situation merdique ! « Doc, où êtes-vous en ce moment ? » Répéta-t-il.

Carlisle appuya sa tête contre le volant. Il s’était concentré pour régulariser sa respiration, et il se sentait mieux. Plus calme. Il vérifia son GPS. « Je suis à environ une heure dix minutes de ma destination finale. Je suis désolé, McAllister ; on est dans une merde à peine croyable ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Doc, nous allons les neutraliser. La première alerte a été envoyée à partir de la porte d’entrée. La seconde a été envoyée de la chambre des maîtres. Ça signifie que l’une d’elles, et nous pensons qu’il s’agit de Rosalie, est à l’étage et n’a pas été découverte par les agresseurs. C’est une bonne chose car elle connaît la maison et elle sait que nous sommes en route pour les secourir. Emmett s’est aussi assuré qu’elle sache comment réagir si une telle situation devait survenir. Nous ALLONS les sortir de là saines et sauves. Que vous soyez présent sur les lieux sera une bonne chose. Avez-vous repris la route ? » Demanda McAllister.

« Comment savez-vous que je m’étais arrêté ? » Questionna Carlisle.

« Nous avons repéré le signal de votre téléphone portable. Appelez-moi quand vous approcherez. Garez-vous dans la rue et n’approchez pas de la maison – peu importe ce que vous voyez ou entendez… d’accord ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Carlisle soupira. « D’accord. Je vous appellerai. »

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur la route, conduisant aussi vite que la limite de vitesse le permettait. Il fallait qu’ils arrivent à temps pour les sauver. Il le fallait !

ooooo

Ça faisait une heure que Jacob divaguait et délirait sans arrêt. Il arpentait la pièce en gueulant, la salive dégoulinant sur son menton alors qu’il crachait des insultes et des jurons à la figure de Bella.

« T’es une putain de salope, Bells, et tu le sais ! T’aimes ça quand c’est brutal, t’as BESOIN que ça soit brutal, rappelle-toi, tu me l’as dit… » D’une voix haut perchée et un peu démente, il tenta d’imiter Bella. « Ne le dis à personne, Jacob ! Je ne le comprends pas, Jacob ! » Il la regarda et renifla bruyamment. « Eh bien tu le comprends à présent, n’est-ce pas ? N’EST-CE PAS ? Devrions-nous leur montrer comment t’aimes ça ? Ouais… t’aimerais ça, hein ? Tout le monde qui te regarderait pendant que je leur montre comment t’aimes qu’on s’y prenne avec toi… » Il tituba dans sa direction et elle recula au fond du canapé. 

Jacob renversa son troisième whisky sur le tapis. Jim alias James était complètement bourré et il agitait son pistolet au nez des quatre personnes assises sur le divan. Bella leur avait versé des doses triples de tequila dans des verres à shooter, en plus d’une autre rasade de whisky. Elle était plus calme. Elle avait vite fait de réaliser que Jacob n’avait pas toute sa tête. Elle n’avait toujours pas élaboré de plan mais elle savait que l’alcool allait inhiber les deux maniaques. Jim avait laissé tomber son revolver à quelques reprises, celui-ci glissant de sa main alors qu’il était affalé dans le fauteuil.

Plus tôt, il avait forcé le pauvre Dan à aller chercher les pizzas parce qu’il avait faim. Bella les avait réchauffées et en avait profité pour vérifier que son téléphone était toujours allumé. Elle se fichait de qui pouvait entendre les divagations éthyliques de Jacob et elle savait dans son cœur qu’elle était prête à mourir plutôt que de se faire toucher par cet homme !

Jacob lança son verre à travers la pièce et celui-ci se fracassa sur le mur opposé du salon. 

« CONNERIE DE MERDE ! Donne-moi un autre verre, sale pouffiasse ! Danny, c’est bien ton nom… Danny ? » Danny avait de nouveau l’air terrifié et il se recroquevilla contre Kate. Il hocha la tête nerveusement.

Bella se leva et se rendit à l’armoire où l’alcool était rangé. La bouteille de whisky était vide. Elle se tourna vers Jacob. « Que veux-tu boire ? Il n’y a plus de whisky… » Dit-elle, s’assurant de garder sa voix douce et posée.

« Hé, on fait la fête là ! Donne-nous plus de tequila ! Tu veux plus de tequila, Jimbo ? » Fit Jacob, riant en regardant son ami les yeux mi-clos.

« Foutues petites buveuses de rien du tout ! Allez mesdames, joignez-vous à moi pour un verre ! Sers à boire à tout le monde, Isa-Bella ! » Railla-t-il encore. Il se tourna vers Dan. Kate avait passé ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de le réconforter car il tremblait violemment. « Hé, Danny boy, as-tu déjà embrassé une belle femme ? »

Bella se raidit. Qu’avait-il derrière la tête à présent ? Elle regarda Alice derrière son épaule. Celle-ci était d’une pâleur maladive. Elle tenait sa gorge et son visage était strié de larmes. Elle regarda Jacob avec des yeux rétrécis, puis reporta son attention sur Bella.

« Réponds-moi, blanc-bec ! » Cria Jacob.

« N-n-n-n-non Monsieur ! » Répondit Dan.

« Eh bien, il est temps d’essayer ! Petite Isa-Bella ici présente va se faire un plaisir de te donner une leçon privée. N’est-ce pas, Bells ? Tu aimes les jeunes garçons… tu aimes leur faire passer un bon moment, pas vrai ? Bordel t’as intérêt à me répondre, salope, » dit Jacob en lui lançant un regard noir.

« S’il te plaît, Jacob, arrête ça ! Personne n’a été blessé, personne ne va te dénoncer. Pourquoi ne quitterais-tu pas les lieux avec Jim à présent… s’il te plaît ? Ne fais pas ça… ce n’est pas toi. Je te connais, Jake. Tu es bon, gentil, doux et affectueux. Tu es mon soleil. S’il te plaît, Jake. » Bella se força à marcher jusqu’à lui et lui tendit son verre rempli à ras-bord de tequila. Elle s’enjoignit à adopter une expression de bonté et de tendresse. JE VOUS EN PRIE, SEIGNEUR ! Faites que ça fonctionne… s’il vous plaît. Edward, s’il te plaît dépêche-toi… Je t’aime… s’il te plaît…

Jacob ricana. « Danny boy, lève-toi, bordel, et viens ici. Petite Isa-Bella va te donner quelques leçons… »

On aurait dit que Dan allait vomir.

« LÈVE-TOI, PUTAIN DE MERDE, OU JE VAIS TE FLINGUER ! » Beugla James en essayant de se lever, mais il retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil.

Dan se leva, ses yeux bleus de gamin apeuré rougis et gonflés d’avoir pleuré, et c’était clair qu’il allait recommencer d’une seconde à l’autre. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur James, Jacob, et Bella. Il leva les mains, implorant. « S’il vous plaît… s’il vous plaît… Je… je… ne sais pas… » Dit-il.

Bella alla à sa rencontre et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Sh ! Ça va aller… Je sais que tu as peur… mais ça va aller… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Jacob, tirant Dan derrière elle, de sorte qu’il soit protégé par son corps.

Elle regarda les deux psychopathes. « Arrêtez ça maintenant ! Si vous voulez m’humilier, alors d’accord, allez-y, mais je ne vais pas embrasser un adolescent de dix-sept ans juste pour que vous puissiez vous sentir mieux ! Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, que voulez-vous vraiment ? »

La lumière explosa derrière les yeux de Bella alors que Jacob la giflait furieusement du revers de sa main. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche tandis qu’elle tombait à la renverse sur la table basse. Elle était tellement ébranlée que pendant un moment son corps n’enregistra pas la douleur, et ensuite BAM !

Bella eut l’impression d’avoir été frappée avec une bûche. Elle sentit la douleur irradier de sa joue et de son oreille vers son cou et sa tête. Elle était étourdie et essoufflée, et elle savait que le mieux à faire était de rester où elle se trouvait.

Si elle essayait de se relever avant que Jacob ne soit prêt, il l’interpréterait comme un acte de défi et il la frapperait à nouveau.

Elle sentait déjà sa lèvre épaisse et enflée, et la nausée monta en elle quand elle avala le sang dans sa bouche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu’elle entendit Alice pleurer hystériquement et Kate lui crier de se réveiller. 

« Ça va, le filles… ça va… » Ses mots sonnaient mollement et faiblement, même s’ils grondaient comme le tonnerre dans sa tête.

Jacob avait ramassé un morceau de pizza et le mangeait nonchalamment en la regardant affaissée sur le plancher, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage. 

James éclata d’un rire d’ivrogne. « On va faire un peu d’pognon a’ec vous, les filles… ouais… tu vas téléphoner à ton papa, oncle Caaaarlisle, et lui dire d’nous apporter du friiiiccc ! » Il agita son revolver dans la direction générale d’Alice.

Bella roula lentement et se remit sur ses pieds. Dan tendit la main pour l’aider. Bella lui sourit et le ramena gentiment vers le canapé où Kate enroula son bras autour de lui.

Les yeux d’Alice lancèrent des éclairs à Jacob et elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand Bella parla. « Ali ! » Alice la regarda. Bella contrôla sa voix et pria pour que son amie ne contrecarre pas la situation. « C’est une bonne idée, Ali… Pourquoi ne téléphonerais-tu pas à ton père ? Téléphone-lui maintenant… » Bella et Alice se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, puis Alice acquiesça.

« Combien d’argent voulez-vous ? » S’enquit-elle, regardant Jacob, et ensuite James.

Jacob se mit à rire et bondit sur ses pieds, titubant vers Jim, poussant Bella hors de son chemin. « Hé, Jimbo, tu veux quoi ? » Dit-il d’une voix pâteuse, et Bella fut tentée de le frapper, mais elle savait qu’il fallait attendre le bon moment, et qui plus est, ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses. Si elles pouvaient juste continuer de les faire boire pendant peut-être une autre demi-heure, elles devraient être en mesure de les maîtriser tous les deux. Bella était préoccupée par le pistolet. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet des armes à feu, même si Charlie était un flic, car il ne la laissait jamais toucher ou même regarder son arme. Il la rangeait toujours hors de sa portée dès qu’il rentrait à la maison après sa journée au poste de police. 

James fit un rictus et son regard dévia vers les trois femmes. « Hmmm, les deux salopes du clan Cullen doivent valoir un bon demi million chacune, et l’autre pourrait tout simplement être un cadeau en extra… Ou peut-être qu’on pourrait obtenir le paiement pour celle-là d’une autre façon… J’ai un faible pour les blondes… hmmm… tu veux me faire du bien, bébé ? »

James observa Kate plus attentivement et lécha ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers Alice. Il leva la main et dirigea le canon de son pistolet sur sa joue, sa tempe, et à la naissance de ses cheveux. « T’es une p’tite chose tellement craquante, Alichat ! Toujours aussi foutrement mignonne ! J’parie que t’as une p’tite minette, pas vrai ? Tu veux que j’t’la fourre ? » 

Il retourna son attention sur Kate. « Peut-être que je pourrais solliciter ces deux putes en même temps pour me faire des trucs ? Alichat ici pourrait brouter une minette pour m’exciter pendant que moi je baise la sienne… » Il commença à rire alors qu’Alice tentait de s’éloigner de lui.

Les trois femmes frémirent à la pensée d’être touchées par l’un ou l’autre des deux hommes. Alice se leva et les dévisagea sévèrement tour à tour. « Mon père ne garde pas ce genre de liquidités dans sa maison, et tu le sais très bien, James ! C’est samedi soir, les banques n’ouvriront pas avant lundi, alors tu dois penser à autre chose… et si tu poses ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur nous, mon père et mes frères vont te tuer. » Sa voix résonna comme un murmure éraillé.

Le visage de James se froissa de colère. « JE NE T’AI PAS DEMANDÉ TON AVIS, CONNASSE ! CONTENTE-TOI DE FAIRE LE PUTAIN D’APPEL ! FAIS-LE MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-il en pointant encore une fois son revolver sur la tête d’Alice. Bella se précipita devant elle.

« Ali, s’il te plaît, ne les pousse pas à bout… Téléphone à Carlisle… » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Alice essuya son visage tandis que Bella prenait sa main et la guidait à la cuisine. « Ali, peux-tu composer le numéro de ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle. Alice prit une grande respiration et hocha la tête.

L’appel fut pris et Bella observa Alice alors que le visage de celle-ci s’effondrait en entendant la voix de son père. « Allô ? » Bella plaça sa tête à côté de celle d’Alice et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle entendit la voix qui lui rappelait Edward.

« Papa ? Papa… » Commença à sangloter Alice dans l’épaule de Bella. Bella pouvait entendre Carlisle crier à travers le téléphone. Elle s’empressa de le prendre des mains d’Alice et garda un bras enroulé étroitement autour de son petit corps en mettant le combiné à son oreille. Elle était pleinement consciente du fait que Jim avait maintenant son pistolet braqué sur la tête de Kate.

« Carlisle, c’est Bella. S’il vous plaît, contentez-vous de m’écouter… Il y a deux hommes ici. Ils veulent un demi million de dollars pour Alice, et la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes quatre otages : Kate, Dan, le livreur de Pizza Hut, Alice, et moi, » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Est-ce qu’ils peuvent m’entendre, Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Pas du tout, Carlisle, nous allons bien, » dit-elle alors que des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur son visage. C’était tellement bon d’entendre sa voix.

« Est-ce que Rosie est là ? » Carlisle s’inquiétait que personne ne sache où Rosalie était.

« C’est exact, un demi million de dollars, » dit Bella.

« Est-ce qu’elle se cache dans la chambre à coucher ? » Questionna Carlisle – il était presque rendu à la maison et il vit trois SUV noirs qui bloquaient la route. Il fit une embardée sur le côté de la chaussée et fit signe à Anderson tout en continuant de parler à Bella – la mettant sur le haut parleur. Anderson et son équipe se réunirent autour de la fenêtre du véhicule de Carlisle pour écouter la conversation. 

Anderson fit signe à Carlisle de lui laisser la parole. « Bella, c’est Anderson. Vous êtes très courageuse. Nous sommes ici, à l’extérieur. Vous devez écouter attentivement. Les secours s’en viennent, d’accord ? Les lumières vont s’éteindre dans dix minutes. Vous devez tous ramper jusqu’à la cuisine et vous mettre derrière le comptoir… »

Ils entendirent Jacob crier en arrière-plan. « Lâche le foutu téléphone, Bella, sale pute. Viens ici ! Je vais mettre ta bouche à profit… » Le reste se perdit et Anderson secoua la tête à l’intention de Carlisle qui tremblait de fureur.

« Il faut que j’y aille, Carlisle… Rappelez quand vous aurez l’argent. » Les hommes autour du véhicule se regardèrent les uns les autres en entendant un cri perçant. C’était la voix d’Alice… « LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE BORDEL ! NE T’APPROCHE PAS D’ELLE, JACOB ! »

ooooo

L’après-midi avait été très productif, Garrett ayant trouvé ce qu’il pensait être l’endroit parfait pour la maison du personnage interprété par Edward. Il avait pris des photos et Emmett avait également pris des images vidéo. Les gars étaient retournés au camp vers 16h30. 

Il était maintenant légèrement passé 20h, et Jasper et Garrett se prélassaient autour du radiateur électrique portable qu’Emmett avait installé plus tôt. 

Edward finit sa bière et regarda son frère. Emmett sentit les yeux d’Edward sur lui et soupira de manière exagérée. « D’ACCORD ! Arrête ça, Edward ! Allons passer un coup de fil à nos amoureuses. »

Edward lui fit un doigt d’honneur mais adoucit le geste en souriant de contentement. Il savait que ça ne dérangeait pas Emmett de conduire jusqu’aux bureaux administratifs à l’entrée du parc si ça signifiait qu’ils pourraient tous les deux passer un moment à bavarder avec Rosalie et Bella. Edward savait qu’Emmett se faisait autant de souci pour Rosalie qu’il s’en faisait lui-même pour Bella.

Il secoua la tête et enfila son parka. C’était idiot de ne pas s’être confié mutuellement leurs préoccupations avant ce matin. Edward n’avait pas vu Rosalie au cours des dernières semaines, mais il savait qu’Emmett n’était pas le genre de personne à paniquer, et pourtant il avait vu l’incertitude dans les yeux de son frère quand celui-ci lui avait parlé de sa femme ; il essayait de minimiser à quel point il était inquiet.

Les deux frères bavardèrent à bâtons rompus sur le chemin éclairé seulement par les phares du véhicule. Ils parlèrent de Noël et combien ce serait différent cette année. Les années précédentes, Edward faisait bande à part car il n’était pas en couple, mais cette année il serait ‘jumelé’ lui aussi. Edward mentionna qu’il était très anxieux de rencontrer Charlie, et Emmett rit de bon cœur et fit un commentaire au sujet de la possibilité qu’il soit armé en descendant de l’avion.

Il gara la jeep devant les petits bureaux administratifs. Il venait juste d’en descendre avec Edward lorsque deux véhicules utilitaires arrivèrent à toute allure dans l’aire se stationnement avec leurs gyrophares allumés. 

Emmett plissa le front en voyant quatre gardes forestiers sortir des SUV et se précipiter à l’intérieur des bureaux.

Edward regarda les hommes, puis son frère, et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, nous savons que ça ne peut pas être un feu – rien ne pourrait brûler ici après toute la pluie qui nous est tombée dessus aujour… » Ses mots furent interrompus alors que les quatre hommes ressortaient en vitesse, suivis par le commis à l’administration qu’Emmett avait rencontré à leur arrivée.

« … Roman et Cullen sont dans les yourtes no. 215 et… » Il leva les yeux et aperçut Emmett. « M. Cullen ! Les gars, voici M. Cullen ! » Edward sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant les quatre hommes les encercler, Emmett et lui.

Bella…

Emmett parut devenir blanc comme un cachet d’aspirine dans la pénombre. « Je suis Emmett Cullen. Quel est le problème ? » Il n’osait pas regarder son frère, mais il se déplaça sensiblement plus près de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque devant lui.

Il ne savait pas si c’était pour protéger Edward ou les gardes forestiers… Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait pas un bon pressentiment à ce sujet…

Rosalie… doux Jésus…

Un garde forestier s’avança vers Emmett et tendit sa main. « Ranger Cowley, M. Cullen. Il faut que vous alliez chercher le reste de votre groupe et que vous nous suiviez, s’il vous plaît. »

Edward tenta de contourner son frère pour se mettre devant lui. « Pourquoi ? » Aboya-t-il.

Emmett se plaça devant Edward et mit une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. 

« Edward… » Dit-il, mais Edward tenta de repousser sa main.

« Emmett ! Laisse-moi tranquille, putain de merde ! » Il se tourna à nouveau vers le garde forestier.

« Pourquoi au juste devrions-nous venir avec vous ? » Cria-t-il.

Les trois autres gardes forestiers avancèrent derrière celui qui s’appelait Cowley et Emmett grogna intérieurement. On peut compter sur Edward pour se faire arrêter par les gardiens du parc !

Il se tourna vivement vers Edward et le regarda avec une telle fureur que celui-ci recula d’un pas.

« Edward, je jure que si tu ouvres ton putain de clapet encore une fois, je vais te frapper ! Alors ferme ta gueule et laisse ces hommes parler ! » Il ne donna pas à Edward l’occasion de répondre avant de se tourner vers les hommes qui attendaient.

« Je suis navré, messieurs, cet enfoiré est mon frère. À présent quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il posément, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Cowley le toisa avec un respect qui n’était pas là plus tôt. « M. Cullen, nous ne connaissons pas la nature exacte de l’urgence, mais nous avons été contactés par Mme Esme Cullen. Elle nous a demandé de vous trouver et de vous ramener à un point de ramassage – elle est en route pour venir vous cueillir en hélicoptère. S’il vous plaît, pourriez-vous vous dépêcher d’aller chercher les autres ? Mme Cullen et son pilote seront ici très bientôt. »

Edward n’entendit que la première partie des explications avant que son esprit ne se mette en mode panique. Il se mit à trembler et à avoir de la difficulté à respirer, et il eut à peine conscience que son frère le poussait pour le faire remonter dans la jeep.

Il se retrouva soudainement allongé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule tandis qu’Emmett démarrait en trombe vers leur lieu de campement, un des véhicules du parc devant lui, et l’autre derrière. 

Emmett se tourna sur son siège en arrêtant la jeep.

« EDWARD ! » Beugla-t-il. « Il faut que tu te magnes ! Ramasse tes affaires et reviens ici dans une minute ! »

Edward entra dans la tente en trébuchant et ramassa son sac. Emmett le dépassa pour aller ramasser le sien. Edward sentit une main sur sa joue. Il regarda dans les yeux bleus de son frère qui rappelaient tellement ceux de son père.

« Edward… s’il te plaît… tu dois être fort, d’accord ? J’ai besoin de toi, petit frère… » Dit tranquillement Emmett, et Edward sortit de sa bulle en voyant les yeux de son frère se remplir de larmes.

Il saisit Emmett autour du cou et l’attira dans ses bras. Ils s’étreignirent pendant un moment. 

« Frères… » Marmonna Edward, et Emmett le serra une minute de plus avant de le relâcher. Il fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis des années, il se pencha et embrassa le front d’Edward pour le réconforter comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand ils étaient petits et qu’Edward se blessait, ou qu’il avait peur.

« Frères… » Répéta Emmett en essuyant quelques larmes égarées sur ses joues, inspirant profondément avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de la yourte.

Jasper et Garrett demeurèrent silencieux. Personne ne prononça un mot durant le trajet jusqu’à la sortie du parc. Emmett suivit les gardes forestiers vers un parking désaffecté à environ 4 km de la grille d’entrée, devant une petite supérette. 

Cowley avait expliqué que c’était plus pratique de les conduire ici que d’essayer de les mener à l’héliport à l’autre extrémité du parc. 

Les quatre hommes vinrent se placer devant la jeep. Cowley avait dit à Emmett que son véhicule serait ramené aux bureaux de l’administration et gardé là jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse faire le nécessaire pour qu’on vienne le récupérer.

Edward alluma une cigarette et inhala intensément la fumée. Il réalisa qu’il avait tellement réduit sa consommation de tabac qu’il ne pensait presque plus à fumer.

Juste au moment où il éteignait sa clope sous l’œil vigilant des gardiens du parc, il entendit le son reconnaissable entre tous des hélices d’un hélicoptère.

Tout le monde se retourna et regarda les lumières approcher. L’hélicoptère atterrit et les quatre Rangers coururent vers l’appareil avant même que les portes de cabine ne s’ouvrent.

Edward vit le visage de sa mère apparaître et l’expression de soulagement et de tristesse qui l’assombrissait alors qu’elle sautait du siège passager pour se précipiter à leur rencontre.

Emmett et Edward ouvrirent leurs bras pour attraper Esme qui s’effondra contre ses fils.

« MAMAN ! MAMAN ! » Cria Edward pour couvrir le bruit de l’hélicoptère.

Esme essuya son visage avec ses mains et passa ses bras autour de ses deux garçons. 

« Allez ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! » Cria-t-elle en retour en commençant à les entraîner vers l’hélicoptère qui attendait.

Edward tint ses épaules. « EST-CE QU’IL S’AGIT DE PAPA ? »

Ça avait toujours été une de ses craintes.

Elle secoua la tête et continua d’essayer de le pousser vers l’aéronef. Emmett, Jasper et Garrett étaient déjà à l’intérieur, en train d’attacher leurs sangles. 

Emmett criait à Edward, mais celui-ci l’ignora. Il dévisagea sa mère et sentit de petits fragments de son cœur commencer à se briser. En voyant la lueur dans ses yeux s’affaiblir, il ressentit une douleur physique.

« Bella ? » Bien qu’elle ne puisse entendre ses mots, elle comprit ce qu’il venait de dire et elle tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

« Oui, » articula-t-elle.

Edward ne lutta pas plus longtemps. Il permit à sa mère de le conduire à l’hélicoptère et grimpa à bord. Jasper l’aida à s’attacher. Garrett se pencha et lui mit un casque d’écoute sur la tête. 

Une fois qu’Esme fut à bord et sanglée elle aussi, ils furent soulevés de terre, et sans plus tarder l’hélicoptère prit la direction de San Francisco.

Pendant cinq minutes tout le monde demeura silencieux tandis que Garrett, Jasper, Edward et Emmett finissaient par accepter la réalité de la situation – quelle qu’elle soit, ils savaient tous que c’était assez grave pour envoyer Esme à leur recherche à bord d’un hélicoptère fretté spécialement pour l’occasion.

Emmett fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il parla dans le micro attaché à son casque.

« Que s’est-il passé, maman ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Étaient-elles mortes ? Étaient-elles blessées ?

Esme ne se retourna pas pour parler à son fils aîné ; elle n’en avait pas le courage. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne serait jamais capable de leur dire le peu dont elle était au courant.

« Je ne connais pas toute l’histoire, fiston. Mais un homme a téléphoné à ton père et lui a dit qu’il avait été payé par un type pour surveiller votre maison, à Rosie et à toi. Il a averti papa que ce type et son complice mijotaient un mauvais coup et allaient essayer de faire du mal à Rosie et aux filles ce soir. »

Esme commença à pleurer et Garrett se déplaça sur son siège pour poser sa main sur son épaule de manière rassurante.

Quand elle se fut calmée, elle reprit. « Il a dit que le nom de l’homme en question est Jim. Papa croit qu’il s’agit de James Denali, et l’homme qui l’accompagne s’appelle Jacob Black… »

Edward haleta, il ne pouvait plus respirer ! 

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Jamais dans ses pires cauchemars aurait-il pu imaginer que ces deux putains de salopards allaient un jour s’associer.

Son esprit était paralysé, mais tournait à toute vitesse en même temps.

Comment se connaissaient-ils tous les deux ?

Pourquoi pensaient-ils que la maison de Rosalie était l’endroit où vivait Bella ?

En voulaient-ils à toutes les filles ou bien seulement à Rosalie ?

JAMES DENALI !

Le putain de monstre qui avait presque détruit les vies d’Emmett et de Rosalie, et la sienne ! Le voyou avait brisé le cœur de ses parents et avait causé à sa famille tellement de peine et de souffrance.

Jacob black. Le cerveau d’Edward était vide. Il était tellement choqué d’entendre ce nom. Il n’avait pas une seule pensée cohérente au sujet de cet être abject.

« Jacob Black ? » Bredouilla-t-il à travers les écouteurs. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

Edward regarda son frère, et ensuite ses amis.

« Je n’aurais pas dû la laisser… » Dit-il, et une fois de plus Jasper se pencha vers son ami pour prendre sa main.

« Je t’interdis de penser comme ça ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour t’assurer que Bella soit en sécurité ! Ceci n’est pas ta faute ! »

« Alors, qui est ce gars qui a téléphoné ? Et comment a-t-il eu votre numéro ? » Demanda Emmett à sa mère.

Esme parut perplexe. « Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand papa lui a demandé qui il était, il s’est fâché et il lui a juste répondu d’aller sur les lieux avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, ce qu’il a fait. » Les larmes d’Esme se remirent à couler. « Il est parti tout de suite… » Dit-elle en tordant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Esme savait qu’il fallait qu’elle soit forte pour les garçons. Elle avait promis à Carlisle qu’elle allait les ramener sains et saufs à la résidence d’Emmett.

Ils voyagèrent en silence pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. 

Gerry interrompit leurs pensées en brisant le silence. « Notre arrivée est prévue dans environ 25 minutes, » dit-il.

Une sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sursauta. Esme répondit au téléphone satellite que Carlisle avait acheté quelques années auparavant et qu’il avait insisté pour garder chargé en tout temps en cas d’urgence.

Juste comme celle-ci.

Les garçons ne pouvaient pas tout entendre de la conversation entre Esme et Carlisle, mais soudainement Edward s’empara du téléphone malgré les protestations de sa mère et le colla à son oreille.

« Papa… est-elle… » Il essaya de garder sa voix ferme, mais il pouvait sentir les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues en entendant la voix de son père.

ooooo

On aurait dit que quelqu’un avait été frappé, puis le silence se fit, à l’exception du bruit des pleurs…

Carlisle laissa échapper un rugissement de rage et d’angoisse et Halverson s’empressa de mettre sa main sur la bouche du docteur. Carlisle commença à se débattre mais Michaels eut vite fait de le maîtriser. Anderson lui lança un regard éloquent. « ARRÊTEZ, Docteur Cullen. S’il vous plaît. Restez tranquille… »

Ils continuèrent d’entendre des pleurs dans le haut-parleur du téléphone, puis la voix de Bella revint. « Shh, Tornade, ne pleure pas, je n’ai rien. Bon d’accord, je saigne du nez, mais ça va… Allons Ali, juste un peu plus longtemps. Sept minutes… » Ils entendirent quelqu’un prendre le téléphone.

La voix de Bella était dense de colère et de peur. Elle parla rapidement, trébuchant sur ses mots. « Sept minutes et ensuite je vais les tuer moi-même, bordel. Ils sont ivres… l’un d’eux est armé… » La communication fut coupée.

Tout le monde autour du véhicule de Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir collectif. « Putain de merde… » Dit tranquillement Halverson, et Anderson le fustigea du regard.

« LÂCHEZ-MOI, » résonna la voix de Carlisle. Il était au-delà de la fureur. Il sentait l’adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

« Quel est votre plan ? » Il regarda Anderson en sortant de sa mini-fourgonnette. Heureusement les maisons dans ce voisinage étaient situées en retrait de la route, si bien que le rassemblement de véhicules n’allait pas attirer l’attention dans un avenir proche. Un SUV était garé au bout de la rue pour empêcher la circulation de continuer plus loin.

Anderson dévisagea Carlisle. Il vit la même détermination dans ses yeux que celle qu’il verrait dans les yeux d’Edward, d’Emmett et de Jasper. « Nous sommes en position maintenant. Mes hommes ont franchi la barrière de sécurité. L’équipe no.1 s’est introduite dans la résidence principale via l’accès à partir du cottage. Ils sont en position dans le bureau, et l’un des membres est en train de se diriger vers la chambre de votre belle-fille. Dans exactement six minutes, nous allons couper les lumières et neutraliser les deux auteurs du crime, en espérant que les autres soient dans la cuisine. » Anderson avait entendu dire que le pilote de l’hélicoptère avait collecté les hommes au parc national de Yosemite et qu’ils seraient là dans environ trente-cinq minutes. Il avait ordonné au pilote de ne pas faire atterrir l’hélicoptère tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas donné le feu vert. Même si ça voulait dire qu’il faudrait attacher les hommes à bord ! Anderson n’aurait pas voulu être à la place du pilote…

« Vous sortez mes filles de là, peu importe ce que ça prend, m’avez-vous bien compris ? » Les yeux de Carlisle avaient la couleur de l’acier sous le clair de lune, et Anderson hocha la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son SUV, qui servait temporairement de poste de commandement. Carlisle le suivit de près, transportant sa trousse médicale.

Il s’arrêta près du véhicule et composa le numéro du téléphone satellite. Esme répondit, mais c’était très bruyant dans la cabine de l’hélicoptère. Carlisle pouvait entendre ses fils crier en arrière-plan. « ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER ! » Hurla Esme, et un calme tout relatif se fit autour d’elle.

« Carlisle ? » Demanda Esme avec anxiété.

« Je vais bien, Chérie. L’équipe de sécurité va les récupérer. Elles sont hors de danger. J’ai parlé à Bella et Alice. Dis aux garçons… » Carlisle entendit le téléphone tomber, puis la voix d’Edward à l’autre bout du fil. 

« Papa ? Est-elle… Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? » Carlisle pouvait entendre les larmes dans la voix de son fils cadet, et cela lui pinça le cœur.

« Edward, elle va bien, fiston. Elles vont toutes bien. Nous vous verrons bientôt, d’accord ? Dis à tes frères qu’elles vont bien. Repasse-moi ta mère, s’il te plaît… » Le ton de Carlisle n’admettait aucune réplique.

« Carlisle… » Carlisle savait qu’Esme pleurait ; il l’entendait lutter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tout doux, mon amour. Il faut que j’y aille… Ils ont besoin de silence… Ils vont se déployer. Sois forte, Esme. Je t’aime, » dit-il, et sans attendre sa réponse, il coupa prestement la communication.

Anderson parla tranquillement dans un micro attaché à son écouteur. « Quelle est votre situation, Collins ? »

« Qui est en train de gueuler ? Black ? La reine abeille est-elle en sûreté ? »

Il y eut un faible crépitement. 

Anderson secoua la tête. « Non ! Vous vous en tenez au laps de temps prévu ! Quatre minutes au décompte ! Elle est en train de créer une diversion…? MERDE ! Je répète, quatre minutes au décompte… » Anderson enleva son casque d’écoute et fit quelques pas.

Carlisle l’entendit marmonner pour lui-même. « Tellement têtue… » Il se retourna et regarda le docteur avec une pointe d’humour. « Votre fils n’est pas au bout de ses peines avec celle-là… » Dit-il, mais Carlisle pouvait entendre l’affection dans sa voix et il savait à qui il faisait allusion.

« Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Anderson soupira et opina. Carlisle secoua la tête et pinça l’arête de son nez.

« Est-ce que je veux le savoir ? » Dit-il, et Anderson secoua la tête à son tour.

« Non ! Désolé, Doc, c’est le moment. Vous devez rester en retrait. » Anderson s’empressa de remettre son casque d’écoute. Il alluma les haut-parleurs et fit signe à Carlisle de monter dans le SUV.

« Parlez-moi… tout le monde est prêt ? Dans dix… neuf… huit… sept… six… cinq… quatre… trois – prêts – GO ! »

Ils entendirent courir… crier et hurler.

« ALICE ! RENDS-TOI À LA CUISINE ET RESTE AU SOL ! » Carlisle entendit Bella crier.

Un coup de feu retentit, puis un autre, et le corps de Carlisle se crispa. Il saisit la poignée de la porte, mais Anderson retint fermement son bras. Il l’ignora et tenta de le repousser.

Anderson mit le haut-parleur en sourdine et lança un regard noir à Carlisle. « VOUS NE LES AIDEREZ PAS ! VOUS DEVEZ RESTER HORS DE TOUT ÇA… » Rugit-il.

Carlisle s’affaissa sur son siège et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Jésus… ce sont mes enfants… » Il détourna son visage et Anderson reporta son attention sur les voix dans son casque d’écoute.

« LA VOIE EST LIBRE ! »

Anderson poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit signe au reste de son équipe de traverser les barrières.

« Parle-moi, Collins, » dit-il.

« Un des intrus a été blessé par balle à la poitrine et son état est critique. L’autre est inconscient après avoir été assommé avec une bouteille de tequila… Une femme a été blessée par balle au bras… les autres sont en lieu sûr. »

Anderson accéléra jusque dans l’allée. « Docteur Cullen, il est inutile de vous dire de demeurer ici, alors vous pouvez me suivre, mais je vous prierais de rester derrière moi… »

Anderson pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea directement à la cuisine. La vision de Carlisle devint floue lorsqu’une strie aux cheveux noirs se lança dans ses bras. « PAPA ! » Carlisle laissa les larmes couler librement sur son visage. 

« Shh, Bébé, shh ! Papa est là, tout va bien… Jazz s’en vient, mon Ange… » Souffla-t-il. Il sanglota de plus belle en voyant les marques sur le cou de sa fille. « Ali, qu’est-ce que… t’ont-ils fait du mal ? » Interrogea-t-il avec hésitation.

Alice eut un petit sourire triste. « Non, Bella m’a sauvée, » répondit-elle d’une voix rauque.

Il regarda à la ronde et vit Rosalie assise sur le plancher, tenant un garçon qui avait l’air à peine sorti de l’enfance.

« Rosie… » Dit-il, et elle le regarda en hochant la tête, pleurant alors que le garçon s’accrochait à elle.

Il inspecta encore la pièce. Oh, bon Dieu, où était-elle ?

Il eut l’impression d’avoir un léger vertige et tituba. « Isabella ? » Murmura-t-il, et Alice se mit à pleurer.

Carlisle se détacha momentanément de sa fille. « Où est-elle, Ali ? »

« La salle de détente… Papa, elle a été tellement brave… »

PUTAIN ! NON ! NON ! SEIGNEUR !

Carlisle marcha en chancelant vers la salle de détente. Il vit du sang, beaucoup de sang, et trois corps gisant par terre. Il entendit des pleurs et des chuchotements. Il regarda autour et aperçut une jambe dépasser de derrière le canapé.

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il. Sa voix rauque était à peine audible. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de nouveau. 

« Bella ? » Cette fois-ci il parla plus fort. Il vit un mouvement, et ensuite les mèches brunes si familières firent leur apparition au coin du sofa.

« QUOI ? » Il regarda le sang séché sur sa lèvre, son nez et sa joue.

« Carlisle, s’il vous plaît, c’est Kate… Elle a reçu une balle, » expliqua Bella, et Carlisle sentit ses genoux l’abandonner. Il saisit le dos du canapé pour se soutenir et s’agenouilla promptement à côté de Kate Roman.

Il évalua la situation et fut satisfait de constater que quelqu’un avait mis un garrot en place autour de son bras pour stopper l’hémorragie. Kate était pâle mais consciente.

Bella caressait ses cheveux et lui parlait doucement.

Carlisle posa une main sur le visage de Bella. « Bella… » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, grimaçant quand sa lèvre, son nez et sa joue lui causèrent de la douleur. Elle roula des yeux. « Je vais bien… » Elle grimaça encore en songeant que si Edward l’entendait il la punirait. « J’ai trébuché sur une main et je suis tombée sur une table, » dit-elle pour briser un peu de la tension.

Carlisle la poussa gentiment hors de son chemin et regarda Kate. « Peux-tu m’entendre, Kate ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. « Aïe… maudits réflexes… toujours lents… Ça va… mon… bras est endolori… ça brûle… »

Carlisle vérifia ses signes vitaux puis il ouvrit la blessure. Apparemment la balle était passée à travers son bras. Il examina la plaie attentivement et trouva le point de sortie. Kate poussa un juron lorsqu’il bougea son bras.

Carlisle se mit à rire alors qu’elle s’excusait. « Jurer est toujours un bon signe, très chère… » Il s’empressa de bander sa plaie et de la préparer pour son transport. Carlisle entendit les ambulances et les sirènes des voitures de police retentir au loin.

Il se tourna vers Bella. « Laisse-moi t’examiner, jeune demoiselle, » dit-il en prenant un air faussement sévère. Bella secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, Carlisle, j’ai reçu quelques taloches, je suis tombée sur le dessus d’une table, et j’ai cogné ma tête sur le coin de la table une deuxième fois quand j’ai tiré Kate sur le plancher lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagi à temps et que James ait pu tirer sur elle. » Elle leva les yeux vers l’endroit où les ambulanciers étaient en train de soulever le corps de James sur la civière. 

« Est-il… » Commença-t-elle.

« Ne t’inquiète pas à leur sujet. Je crois que l’une d’entre vous a planté une bouteille de tequila dans la tête de Jacob. »

Bella rit et se déplaça de côté pour laisser les ambulanciers s’affairer sur Kate. Elle prit sa main en vitesse.

« Il faut que je reste avec elle, » dit-elle, mais Kate protesta.

« Non, Bella. Tu vas t’asseoir et laisser Carlisle t’examiner. Tu as frappé ta tête très fort, ma chérie… Deux fois, et tu t’es évanouie une fois. »

Carlisle prit sa main au moment où Alice et Rosalie revenaient dans la salle de détente. Bella se fit gentiment pousser dans un fauteuil et Carlisle s’agenouilla devant elle. 

Il nettoya délicatement la grande quantité de sang et fut soulagé de voir que son nez n’était pas cassé, pas plus que sa mâchoire ne semblait être fracturée. Il allait insister pour qu’elle ait des radiographies de ses côtes pour s’assurer qu’elles n’étaient que meurtries et non pas brisées, et un scanner pour être sûr qu’elle n’avait rien à la tête.

Comme il allait faire cette suggestion, il entendit le bruit impossible à méprendre d’un rotor d’hélicoptère. Le bruit s’accentua et Bella lança un regard curieux à Carlisle. Il lui sourit espièglement avant de regarder sa fille et sa belle-fille. 

« Vous allez sans doute vouloir vous préparer. Votre mère et les garçons sont à bord de cet hélicoptère… » Dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Les filles échangèrent des regards et laissèrent échapper un gémissement collectif.

« Merde… » Murmura Bella. Elle se releva en vitesse, tanguant légèrement avant d’attraper le coin du canapé d’une main et ses côtes de l’autre. « Il faut que je me rafraîchisse le visage. Edward va avoir une attaque d’apoplexie s’il me voit comme ça… » Elle baissa les yeux sur les taches de sang maculant son pull-over et son jeans. Elle se tournait pour se frayer un chemin vers les escaliers quand tous les éléments se déchaînèrent.

« ROSALIE ? » Tonitrua la voix d’Emmett, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« ALICE ? » S’écria la voix pleine d’inquiétude de Jasper.

« BELLA ! » Rugit Edward.

« KATY ? » Retentit le cri de Garrett.

Bella leva les yeux alors que la tignasse familière aux reflets de bronze apparaissait dans son chant de vision. La seconde suivante Edward était devant elle, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, des larmes de soulagement coulant librement à présent. Il chercha son visage et son sourire le rassura. Bella écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant la douleur même si elle avait l’impression que son corps allait se fissurer en deux.

Finalement Edward appuya son front contre le sien et il prit une grande respiration pour ce qui lui semblait la première fois depuis que les gardes forestiers s’étaient présentés à leur campement, presque trois heures avant.

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il, souriant en sentant son souffle délicat sur sa peau.

« Edward… hmmm, » soupira-t-elle.

Carlisle soupira lui aussi quand Esme se lança dans ses bras en pleurant. Il caressa son dos et chuchota des petits mots rassurants au creux de son oreille. Il sentit ses propres larmes commencer à remplir à nouveau ses yeux en voyant Emmett serrer Rosalie, Alice enroulée autour de Jasper comme du lierre, Garrett caressant gentiment le visage de Kate, et Edward agenouillé devant Bella, ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils allaient tous s’en sortir. Carlisle remercia le bon Dieu et toutes les puissances célestes qui avaient gardé ses enfants en sécurité. Tous autant qu’ils étaient !

ooooo

Le policier regarda Emmett Cullen. « Pourriez-vous me dire dans vos propres mots ce qui s’est passé durant le week-end ? »

Le détective avait déjà interrogé Jasper Whitlock et Edward Cullen, alors il avait une assez bonne idée de comment les trois, non les quatre hommes, s’étaient retrouvés dans la maison juste un peu avant l’arrivée des forces policières.

Emmett inspira profondément, s’enjoignant à se calmer. Ils font seulement leur boulot, songea-t-il.

« J’ai ramassé mon frère, mon futur beau-frère et mon ami Garrett vendredi matin à 10h30. Edward était mon dernier arrêt avant de prendre la route… »

Jusque-là les histoires concordaient toutes entre elles et le policier écoutait seulement d’une oreille distraite jusqu’à ce qu’Emmett arrive aux événements de la soirée.

« Vu qu’il n’y avait pas de réception pour nos téléphones cellulaires sur les lieux de notre campement, j’avais promis à Edward que je le ramènerais à l’entrée du parc plus tôt pour qu’il puisse appeler Bella. Il était inquiet à son sujet. » Emmett secouait la tête en parlant.

C’était la même histoire que celle racontée par les autres avant lui. Apparemment Edward Cullen avait eu une ‘prémonition’ au sujet de la sécurité de sa petite amie et il avait convaincu son frère de le laisser lui téléphoner.

« Continuez… »

« Quand nous nous sommes garés dans le parking à l’entrée, deux véhicules utilitaires des gardes forestiers arrivaient au même moment. Nous les avons entendus s’informer au sujet de notre groupe. Bien entendu je leur ai tout de suite dit que j’étais Emmett Cullen. Ils nous ont ordonné de retourner au campement pour plier bagage et ensuite ils nous ont escortés hors du parc vers une aire de stationnement désaffectée. Ils nous ont dit d’attendre l’hélicoptère qui viendrait nous chercher. »

Emmett passa une main sur son visage et le détective Brady se sentit désolé pour cette famille dont les membres semblaient vivre les uns pour les autres. Rarement avait-il vu autant de solidarité et d’amour au sein d’une famille. 

Emmett inspira et leva les yeux vers le policier qui vit les larmes qu’il se retenait de verser. Il lui sourit de manière encourageante. « Continuez… prenez votre temps… » Dit-il.

Emmett acquiesça. « Nous n’arrêtions pas de leur demander ce qui se passait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nous le dire, et là l’hélicoptère est arrivé, aux alentours de 20h35. Ma mère en est descendue et Edward a su… Il le savait tout simplement… Il a commencé à crier le nom de Bella… encore et encore et j’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter quand elle a dit que ça concernait les filles… » Emmett baissa la tête et essuya une larme avec son pouce.

Edward entra dans la salle à manger et mit sa main sur l’épaule de son frère. Il la frotta doucement. Emmett était incapable de terminer son récit.

Brady soupira. « Vous pouvez partir, M. Cullen, » dit-il.

Emmett bondit instantanément de sa chaise et fit un signe de tête à l’officier. « D’accord ? »

Brady acquiesça. « Je pense que nous avons ce qu’il nous faut avec les autres témoignages. Si nous avons besoin de vous, nous vous contacterons… Merci M. Cullen. »

Brady avait interrogé le personnel de la sécurité et il devait admettre qu’il y avait de quoi se réjouir. Il n’était pas courant que de tels événements se terminent bien.

ooooo

Brady et ses collègues avaient recueilli les déclarations de tout le monde, à l’exception de Mme Kate Roman, son époux M. Garrett Roman, et Mlle Isabella Swan.

Docteur Cullen avait insisté pour que cette dernière ait des radiographies et elle avait accepté avec réticence. Edward Cullen avait refusé de la laisser hors de sa vue et il l’avait accompagnée à l’Hôpital Général de Marin, un petit établissement privé dans le comté de Marin. C’était seulement à quelques kilomètres de la maison et Mlle Swan avait été vue immédiatement par le personnel médical.

Le jeune livreur de pizza, Daniel Wilson, fut ramené chez lui dans une voiture de police une fois que ses blessures mineures eurent été traitées et après que ses parents et son employeur furent assurés qu’il était sain et sauf. Il avait pleuré en remerciant Bella, Kate, Alice et Rosalie de l’avoir protégé.

M. et Mme Roman s’étaient également rendus à l’hôpital de Marin où Mme Roman avait été opérée d’urgence. Sa blessure était superficielle et elle était ressortie de la salle d’opération en moins d’une heure. Le médecin qui s’était occupé d’elle assura le détective Jordon Miller, le partenaire de Brady, qu’elle quitterait l’hôpital le lendemain matin.

Miller avait raccompagné Mlle Swan et M. Cullen à la résidence des Cullen.

ooooo

Miller observa la délicate Isabella Swan. On aurait dit qu’elle était aussi fragile qu’une poupée de porcelaine et qu’elle pouvait briser aussi facilement. La manière dont Edward la tenait dans ses bras semblait confirmer cette impression.

Mais Miller vit une lueur dans ses yeux marron alors qu’elle disait sèchement à Edward. « Je vais être juste ici ! Je ne m’en vais nulle part. S’il te plaît, laisse les policiers faire leur travail, Edward ! Le plus vite j’en aurai terminé, et le plus vite nous pourrons nous mettre au lit… » Elle dévisagea son petit ami avec tellement d’éloquence que Miller baissa les yeux.

Après qu’Edward Cullen ait quitté la pièce à contrecœur, Bella se tourna vers le détective Miller avec un sourire d’excuse. « Désolée pour ça, il risque d’être impossible pendant un certain temps… » Dit-elle paisiblement, et même ainsi, Miller pensa entendre un grondement dans la pièce voisine.

Il se tourna vers Bella. « Bon, retournons en arrière. Mlle Swan, racontez-moi à partir du moment où vous avez parlé au docteur Cullen au téléphone… »

Bella humecta ses lèvres, touchant délicatement celle qui était fendue. 

« Je parlais à Carlisle. Anderson est venu au bout du fil et m’a dit qu’il allait déployer ses hommes dans huit minutes, et soudainement Jacob est venu vers moi et il m’a frappée… » Pas de doute, il y avait bel et bien quelqu’un qui grognait dans l’autre pièce et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Il s’est éloigné et j’ai dit à Anderson de se magner… J’ai dit qu’ils avaient sept minutes… et qu’ensuite j’allais les tuer moi-même. Je leur avais servi de l’alcool toute la soirée. »

« Combien en ont-ils consommé ? » Demanda Miller. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un mélange d’horreur et d’admiration. Elle avait des couilles !

« Je pense que je leur ai donné deux verres et demi de whisky à chacun, et ensuite ils ont bu chacun un verre et demi de tequila. » Bella sourit malicieusement. « Ouais, ensuite j’allais passer au schnaps… » Elle fit la grimace en touchant à nouveau à sa lèvre inférieure.

« D’accord, et qu’est-il arrivé ensuite ? » L’incita-t-il à continuer.

« Je savais que Rosalie se cachait dans la chambre des maîtres mais qu’elle avait dû entendre Alice crier. Je l’ai vue sur le palier et je savais que nous n’avions plus de temps devant nous. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de ne pas descendre parce que ça aurait révélé sa présence. J’ai essayé de la mettre en garde, mais Jim a choisi ce moment-là pour se lever et chercher les toilettes. Il a vu Rosie et elle lui a crié de laisser tomber son arme. Il l’a pointée et Kate a tenté de la lui arracher des mains. Jacob est venu s’emparer de Kate et c’est là que je l’ai frappé avec la bouteille de tequila pendant qu’Alice et Dan sautaient par-dessus le canapé. J’ai essayé de pousser Kate mais les lumières se sont éteintes et Jim a tiré sur elle, mais Rosalie a tiré sur lui. »

Bella sentit sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Elle allait avoir une crise de panique. Miller connaissait les signes et il se pencha en avant.

« Calmez-vous, Mlle Swan, vous vous en sortez très bien. Vous avez été tellement courageuse… Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration… inspirez… expirez… » Bella écouta la voix du détective.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle sentit une main frotter gentiment son dos et elle se raidit. La voix d’Esme chuchota doucement à son oreille. « Ça va, Bella, tu as presque fini… »

Bella attendit quelques minutes. Elle pouvait entendre Edward protester bruyamment devant son père et son frère.

Elle essaya de l’ignorer. Il fallait qu’elle passe à travers ceci. « On aurait dit que Jacob allait se relever, alors je lui ai donné des coups de pied comme Emmett nous l’avait montré, utilisant mon talon contre sa poitrine. Je pense que je lui ai coupé le souffle parce qu’il ne s’est pas relevé. Ensuite les lumières se sont rallumées et les hommes d’Emmett étaient partout autour de nous. J’ai vu Kate allongée sur le sol… Il y avait tellement de sang… J’ai déchiré un morceau de son chemisier et je l’ai attaché autour de son bras pour arrêter l’hémorragie… Je savais qu’Edward s’en venait… » Bella prit une grande inspiration, mais elle n’arrivait pas à trouver l’air, il n’y avait pas d’air… Elle commença à paniquer. « Edward… » Haleta-t-elle.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! EMMETT, LÂCHE-MOI, PUTAIN, OU JE JURE SUR LA TÊTE DU BON DIEU QUE JE VAIS TE FRAPPER ! » Rugit Edward en se dégageant de l’emprise des bras d’Emmett.

Emmett le laissa aller sans chercher à le retenir. Il comprenait. Il avait désespérément besoin d’être avec Rosalie.

Edward fit irruption dans la salle à manger et écarta sa mère pour soulever Bella dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il se retourna et lança un regard noir au détective Miller. « Vous en avez fini pour ce soir. Appelez-nous dans quelques jours si vous voulez la revoir. Pour l’instant vous avez terminé ! »

Sans attendre une réponse, Edward emmena Bella dans le salon formel et s’assit dans un fauteuil, la maintenant contre son corps. Il la berça, faisant pleuvoir les baisers sur ses cheveux, son cou, son épaule. Bella plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Pendant de longues minutes son petit corps fut pris de secousses. À un certain moment elle crut qu’elle allait être malade, mais Edward lui frotta le dos et continua de la bercer jusqu’à ce qu’elle se calme.

Emmett et Carlisle parlèrent tranquillement à la police et au personnel de la sécurité. Ils décidèrent que tout le monde allait rester chez Emmett pour la nuit et prendrait des décisions le matin venu.

Anderson et Brian Halverson allaient passer la nuit au cottage. Le reste de l’équipe était occupé à vérifier le périmètre de la propriété. Une fois que le signal mettant fin à l’alerte fut donné, tout le monde fut confiné à l’intérieur de la demeure. Les capteurs au sol se mirent en marche et Emmett encouragea tout le monde à aller se coucher. Edward se leva et transporta Bella le long du couloir jusqu’à sa chambre. Jasper s’était occupé d’Alice peu avant.

Carlisle et Esme se retirèrent dans la chambre à coucher laissée vacante par Kate. 

Rosalie prit la main d’Emmett et ils montèrent à l’étage. Emmett sourit à sa femme. « Tu n’as pas eu besoin de tes bagues ? » Demanda-t-il.

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Non, mais je suis furax parce que j’ai manqué l’enfoiré ! » Répondit-elle.

Emmett s’arrêta sur le seuil de leur chambre et regarda sa femme. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu l’as touché en pleine poitrine ! »

Rosalie hocha la tête en passant devant lui. « Je sais, mais je visais sa putain de tête ! » Dit-elle.

L’éclat de rire d’Emmett fut le dernier bruit dans le couloir, suivi de « C’est vachement sexy, Bébé… » Puis la porte se referma.

Edward conduisit Bella à son lit. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été ici des siècles auparavant, déposant son journal avant de se préparer pour la soirée.

Elle sentit les mains d’Edward lui retirer ses vêtements, mais elle n’enregistra presque rien. Le rire discret d’Edward lui fit ouvrir les yeux et le regarder alors qu’il tenait son téléphone.

« Je vous ai obéi, Maître. J’ai fait ce que vous m’avez demandé, » dit-elle d’une voix sourde.

Edward grimaça à la vacuité de sa voix ; son visage était complètement dénué d’expression. Il lissa ses mains sur ses épaules et saisit ses hanches. « Je suis si fier de toi, Fillette. Tu as rendu ton maître très fier de toi. Tu as été si forte et prompte à réagir. Tu as été si débrouillarde. Je t’aime, Isabella, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en l’embrassant doucement.

Bella poussa un petit cri et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « S’il te plaît, tiens-moi. Je t’en prie, je veux juste que tu me tiennes… » Edward essaya de détacher ses mains de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Finalement il se contenta de tirer les couvertures et de grimper dans le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures avec des pieds, Bella toujours sur lui. Elle n’arrêtait pas de trembler, alors il l’enveloppa dans ses bras et murmura des mots d’amour et de réconfort au creux de son oreille.

Au bout d’un moment, Bella glissa dans un sommeil agité et Edward fut en mesure de se dévêtir en vitesse. Il utilisa la salle de bain et retourna dans le lit alors que Bella commençait à gémir.

Tandis qu’il la tenait dans ses bras, ses larmes mouillèrent ses cheveux en songeant à la façon dont ils étaient tous passés dangereusement près de se perdre les uns les autres. Les mains chaudes de Bella s’enroulèrent dans ses cheveux et il l’entendit murmurer, « Hmmm… Edward… »

Il ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu de pouvoir passer une autre journée avec cette femme incroyable. Il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, mais avoir Bella dans ses bras, caresser son corps, ses cheveux, la courbe de sa joue, valait tellement plus que quelques heures d’oubli.

À suivre…

Alors voilà. Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre, mais comprenez qu’il faut du temps pour traduire 50 pages…

On se retrouve en janvier avec des updates hebdomadaires comme avant.

Milk


	76. Chapitre 76

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 76

 

Au bout d’un moment, Bella glissa dans un sommeil agité et Edward fut en mesure de se dévêtir en vitesse. Il utilisa la salle de bain et retourna dans le lit alors que Bella commençait à gémir.

Tandis qu’il la tenait dans ses bras, ses larmes mouillèrent ses cheveux en songeant à la façon dont ils étaient tous passés dangereusement près de se perdre les uns les autres. Les mains chaudes de Bella s’enroulèrent dans ses cheveux et il l’entendit murmurer, « Hmmm… Edward… »

Il ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu de pouvoir passer une autre journée avec cette femme incroyable. Il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, mais avoir Bella dans ses bras, caresser son corps, ses cheveux, la courbe de sa joue, valait tellement plus que quelques heures d’oubli.

C’était dimanche et Bella était assise dans la baignoire. Edward était assis derrière elle avec ses jambes enroulées autour d’elle et ses bras caressant son ventre. Bella était contente que sa chambre chez Rosalie possède une baignoire volumineuse. Personne n’était retourné à sa maison respective la nuit précédente, à l’exception de Garrett qui avait accompagné Kate à la salle d’urgence. Il avait appelé plus tard pour dire qu’elle allait demeurer à l’hôpital quelques jours de plus et qu’il allait rester avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle reçoive son congé.

ooo

Il était plus de 4h30 du matin quand les détectives de la police, les enquêteurs judiciaires et le personnel de la sécurité avaient finalement quitté les lieux. 

Personne n’avait beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Edward s’était allongé aux côtés de Bella et l’avait tenue dans ses bras pendant qu’elle dormait. Plus tard, quand les cauchemars avaient commencé, il l’avait bercée et embrassée gentiment jusqu’à ce qu’elle ouvre les yeux, des larmes de frayeur coulant aux coins de ceux-ci. 

« Edward… Il allait te tuer… » Bella s’accrocha à lui et se mit à pleurer. Edward sentit ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Rien ne va m’arriver, Bébé. Tu es en sécurité et je suis là. Je suis si foutrement désolé, chérie. J’aurais dû être ici… J’aurais dû être ici pour empêcher ce salaud de te frapper. Je t’avais promis que tu étais en sécurité ! Je t’avais promis… » Ses larmes coulèrent plus vite, et pendant un moment on entendit les sons de leurs sanglots étouffés alors qu’ils se cramponnaient l’un à l’autre. 

Les larmes s’atténuèrent peu à peu, et la bouche d’Edward embrassa le cou et les épaules de Bella, qui était tout aussi désireuse de se rapprocher d’Edward. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Elle ignora sa pommette lancinante et couvrit la poitrine et le cou d’Edward de baisers avides.

« Edward… Maître… s’il vous plaît… j’ai besoin de vous… je vous en prie… s’il vous plaît… » Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fusionner avec lui. Edward se détacha momentanément de Bella, immobilisant ses hanches alors qu’elle se tordait pour être plus proche de lui.

« Bella ! Regarde-moi, Poupée… Arrête un peu ! Stop ! Regarde-moi. » Les yeux de Bella brûlaient de désir quand elle les leva vers Edward pour rencontrer son regard sombre. « Es-tu sûre de vouloir ça ? Maintenant ? »

Bella leva les mains et les mit de chaque côté du cou d’Edward avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Baise-moi s’il te plaît, Edward. J’ai besoin de sentir ta bite en moi. J’ai besoin que tu me baises comme si tu voulais me défoncer. » Elle haletait dans son effort de grimper sur son torse.

Tout à coup, elle fut renversée sur le dos. Les yeux d’Edward flambaient quand il la regarda à nouveau. « JAMAIS tu ne sentiras les mains d’un autre homme sur toi ! Tu es à moi ! À moi seul ! »

Il s’empara du débardeur de Bella qu’elle avait enfilé la veille et il le déchira. Bella étouffa un grognement de concupiscence. En un éclair sa petite culotte se retrouva de l’autre côté de la chambre, réduite en pièces.

Il n’y eut pas de préliminaires ; pas de douceur ni de tendresse. Pas le temps pour ça. C’était une question de posséder, ressentir, revendiquer ce qui leur avait presque été dérobé.

Les deux amants s’unirent en un seul coup de rein, criant à la sensation grisante de former un tout, de n’être qu’un. Le rythme était rapide, profond, et brutal. Bella l’encouragea à la presser davantage et à aller plus loin et plus vite.

Edward suça ses mamelons et les pinça. Il tordit les aréoles rouge foncé qui étaient dures comme des petits cailloux. Bella mordit son épaule, faisant durcir sa verge encore davantage en réponse au mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

« Putaaaain Bella. Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! » Grogna-t-il.

« À toi ! Rien qu’à toi ! Je suis à toi, Edward, tu es à moi, et je suis à toi pour toujours ! Pour toujours ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu’Edward mordait son téton et qu’elle sentait les vagues de son orgasme la parcourir.

Les parois vaginales de Bella se contractèrent autour de lui et il la pénétra encore plus profondément. Il pouvait sentir l’extrémité de son phallus pousser contre son col. Bella cria quand il fit jaillir son foutre en elle.

« À moi ! Tu es à moi ! » Gronda-t-il en se tendant contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à bout de souffle et en sueur, frissonnant l’un contre l’autre. Leur respiration ralentit ; ils ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent.

Bella se mit à pouffer de rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Penses-tu que ta famille… nous a entendus ? »

Edward gloussa et l’étreignit contre sa poitrine. « Bébé, je pense que même Anderson et Brian nous ont entendus ! »

Bella cacha son visage dans le cou d’Edward en sentant ses joues brûler d’embarras. Edward posa ses doigts sous son menton et inclina son visage vers le haut pour qu’elle le regarde. 

« Hé, ne sois pas embarrassée. Je pense que nous avions tous quelque chose à récupérer. Il n’y a rien de honteux. Je t’aime et je me fiche de qui pourrait m’avoir entendu te faire l’amour. Okay ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Okay. Je n’ai pas honte de t’aimer non plus. Je me fiche de qui va savoir que tu me fais hurler de plaisir quand tu es à l’intérieur de moi. Je t’aime. »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. « Là je reconnais bien ma Fillette ! Je t’aime aussi. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux dormir encore, ou avoir un bon bain relaxant ? »

Bella se redressa et fit courir une main sur son torse. « Je pense qu’un bain me ferait du bien. Vas-tu te joindre à moi ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr. Reste ici et je vais aller le faire couler. »

Bella le regarda traverser la pièce. Elle sourit lorsqu’il atteignit la porte de la salle de bain et se tourna pour remuer ses sourcils à son intention.

Elle entendit l’eau du bain commencer à couler et elle se leva pour enlever les draps du lit et les remplacer par d’autres, fraîchement sortis du placard. Elle fit du rangement, ramassant son sous-vêtement ruiné et la tenue qu’elle portait la veille au soir. 

Elle frissonna en apercevant les taches de sang sur son jeans. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Edward vint la retrouver, mais elle ne réalisa pas sa présence derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et Edward l’entoura de ses bras.

Bella hurla et laissa tomber les vêtements qu’elle tenait. Edward la fit pivoter pour qu’elle le regarde et la prit dans ses bras.

« Hé là, Fillette. Je t’avais dit de ne pas bouger. » Il lui donna une petite tape sur le cul. Cela sembla la libérer des pensées qui avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea.

« Désolée, Maître, » dit-elle en revenant à la réalité. Edward secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue. « Petite paillarde. Viens, allons prendre ce bain. » Il prit sa main et la guida vers la salle de bain.

Il la souleva et la déposa dans la baignoire sur pieds de forme ovale qui faisait plus de deux mètres dans la longueur. Il la poussa gentiment vers l’avant et s’installa derrière elle. Il ramassa une pince à cheveux qu’il avait trouvée dans la pièce, rassembla les cheveux de Bella au-dessus de sa tête, et les fit tenir en place avec l’accessoire. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la nuque de Bella.

Bella pouffa de rire. Edward avait versé un peu d’huile de bain à la lavande dans l’eau. Il prit un loofa et le trempa dans le liquide fumant. Ensuite il le pressa sur l’épaule de Bella. 

« Hmmmm… Ça fait du bien, » dit-elle en laissant sa tête retomber contre la poitrine d’Edward.

Edward versa une généreuse quantité de savon liquide à la lavande sur le loofa et commença à laver Bella. Il prit son temps et nettoya soigneusement son cou, son dos. Il la fit se redresser sur ses genoux pour savonner ses fesses et l’intérieur de ses cuisses, la chatouillant avec ses doigts pendant qu’il s’affairait ainsi. Il encouragea Bella à se retourner.

Elle s’assit en mettant ses jambes par-dessus celles d’Edward qui continua de la nettoyer, finissant par ses aisselles et ses seins. Avec son doigt, il suivit le tracé des marques laissées par Jacob sur son cou et sa joue. Bella s’empressa de lui sourire et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux bien dessinés, dans l’espoir de le distraire. Edward lui retourna son sourire en attrapant ses mains. Bella sourit contre ses lèvres, ravie que sa distraction ait fonctionné.

Après qu’ils se soient rincés et qu’ils aient nettoyé le gâchis qu’ils avaient fait dans la salle de bain, Edward et Bella s’habillèrent. Emmett avait courtoisement déposé le sac d’Edward à la porte à un moment donné au cours de la nuit.

Edward ramassa toutes les fringues que Bella avait portées la nuit précédente et les jeta dans un sac à ordures qui avait été déposé sur le dessus de ses affaires à l’entrée de la chambre.

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux un jeans et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Edward prêta un de ses pulls à Bella et ils se dirigèrent en bas main dans la main.

Bella combattit la nausée en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle n’avait pas conscience de serrer la main d’Edward comme un étau.

Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. « Wow, » souffla-t-elle. La cuisine et la salle de détente adjacente étaient dans un état désastreux. Il y avait de la vitre brisée partout où Jacob avait lancé les verres, en plus de celle provenant de la bouteille que Bella avait frappée sur sa tête. L’odeur du sang, mêlée à celle de l’alcool, suffit à faire fuir Bella hors de la cuisine, dans le couloir, puis dans la salle de bain.

Elle y parvint juste à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Elle resta accroupie sur le carrelage, à vomir de la bile tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Edward s’accroupit derrière elle, tenant ses cheveux à l’écart et frottant son dos.

« Ça va aller, Bébé, ça va aller, » murmura-t-il, essayant de s’en convaincre lui-même autant que de la rassurer.

« Edward ? Est-ce que Bella est…? » Edward leva les yeux et vit Jasper dans la porte.

Il avait l’air aussi fatigué qu’Edward savait qu’il se sentait. Les cernes foncés sous ses yeux disaient à Edward que lui non plus n’avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée.

« Partez, » implora Bella, reposant sa tête contre la fraîcheur de la cuvette des toilettes.

Edward se leva et s’éloigna dans le corridor. Il se tourna vers Jasper et vit la colère et la douleur gravées dans les yeux de son ami.

« Nous devons les sortir d’ici… » Dit Edward en passant une main derrière son cou.

Jasper acquiesça. « Ouais, je n’arrive même pas à faire descendre Alice. Elle est montée à l’étage et s’est précipitée à la salle de bain, comme Bella. BORDEL ! Je me sens tellement impuissant, Edward ! C’est insensé ! C’est comme si nous avions atterri sur un putain de plateau de cinéma sans avoir de script. Je ne sais pas comment les aider… » Edward mit une main sur l’épaule de Jasper.

« Calme-toi, Jazz ! Nous comporter comme ça n’aidera en rien, ça va juste les faire courir aux toilettes une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce que nous pouvons faire à la cuisine ? Préparer du café et quelque chose à manger pour les filles ? Elles… » Edward fut interrompu par Jasper qui regardait par-dessus son épaule, et il se retourna pour voir Bella qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle avait l’air prête à reculer à tout moment. Edward tendit sa main vers elle et elle se glissa à ses côtés. 

Elle sourit à Jasper avec hésitation. « Hé, Darlin.’ Est-ce que tu t’sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, et Bella fut amusée de l’entendre parler avec un accent encore plus prononcé.

Elle hocha la tête et tendit la main pour tapoter la joue de Jasper. « Je suppose que oui. Et vous les gars, comment allez-vous ? Où est Ali ? » Questionna-t-elle en regardant à la ronde. 

Jasper secoua la tête. « Elle ne veut pas descendre… peut-être que tu peux… » Il répugnait à faire cette suggestion, mais il savait à quel point les filles étaient proches. « D’ailleurs, Rosie et Esme sont là aussi. Carlisle et Emmett se sont rendus au cottage pour parler à Anderson et Brian au sujet de la sécurité ici et sur nos propriétés respectives, et pour prendre les dispositions pour faire venir l’équipe de nettoyage. »

Bella se dégagea d’Edward et opina. « Bien sûr. Peux-tu préparer du thé pour ta mère et tes sœurs ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Edward qui hocha la tête. « Tu n’as pas de souci à te faire, nous avons la situation sous contrôle. » Bella sourit pendant un instant, mais trop vite la lumière disparut.

« Merci, » dit-elle, et Edward la vit redresser les épaules avant de littéralement courir à l’étage sans regarder autour. 

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Jasper. « Allez, mon frère. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et Edward vérifia immédiatement si l’alarme était désactivée, puis il ouvrit toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la véranda entourant la maison à partir de la cuisine et du boudoir. 

La journée était nuageuse et froide, avec une brise tenace qui aéra l’intérieur presque immédiatement. 

Jasper et Edward se mirent au travail en sortant des sacs noirs, y jetant tout ce qui traînait. Emmett arriva et les aida à déplacer les meubles alors qu’ils balayaient les fragments de verre.

Jasper nettoya les comptoirs de la cuisine avec du désinfectant, maudissant le fait qu’il y ait de la poudre dactyloscopique partout. Après ça ils mirent le percolateur en marche, firent bouillir de l’eau pour le thé, et préparèrent une montagne de toasts. 

Edward téléphona à Garrett et fut heureux d’apprendre que Kate avait seulement subi une blessure superficielle. La balle avait traversé le muscle, mais complètement raté l’os. La vivacité d’esprit de Bella avait empêché Kate de perdre une trop grande quantité de sang. Garrett dit que Kate allait obtenir son congé de l’hôpital le lendemain matin. Il refusa l’offre d’Edward de les loger chez lui parce que Kate se tracassait déjà au sujet des chiens. Garrett allait rentrer à la maison et les chercher au chenil. Il en profiterait pour prendre une douche et se changer, et rattraper quelques heures de sommeil avant de retourner à l’hôpital pour passer la nuit avec Kate. Edward envoya ses vœux de prompt rétablissement de la part de la famille et promit d’emmener Bella voir Kate dès que celle-ci pourrait recevoir des visiteurs.

Emmett suggéra qu’ils aillent manger dans le solarium de Rosalie. Il y avait un joli mobilier de salle à manger en osier blanc dans cette pièce, et elle était située en retrait du chaos de l’aire principale de la résidence. Edward mit la table et transporta les plateaux avec le café et le thé, la vaisselle et les couverts.

Carlisle fit son entrée dans la cuisine et sourit à ses fils. Il était tellement fier de la façon dont ils s’étaient tous mis de la partie pour aider. « Voulez-vous que j’aille chercher les dames ? » S’enquit-il.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Carlisle, avant d’y aller, Alice me disait ce matin qu’elle aimerait que toi et Esme veniez rester chez nous pendant quelques jours, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente un peu mieux. Y verriez-vous un inconvénient ? Vous pourriez rester… disons jusqu’à mercredi ? »

Carlisle s’approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Jasper, et l’autre sur celui d’Emmett qui se tenait devant la cuisinière. Il regarda les trois hommes qu’il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Même si Jasper n’était pas son fils, il l’aimait comme un père aime son enfant. « Votre mère me tuerait si j’essayais de la ramener à la maison tout de suite. Nous allons rester ici aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de nous. En fait j’allais suggérer que Rosie et Em aillent loger à l’hôtel jusqu’à ce que l’équipe de nettoyage et les nouveaux meubles arrivent. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas question, bordel ! Em, Rose et toi allez rester chez nous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, d’accord ? » Dit-il avec engouement.

Emmett sourit. « Merci, frérot. Okay, nous pourrons discuter de la logistique pendant que nous mangerons. Papa, peux-tu aller chercher les filles ? »

Emmett referma quelques-unes des portes fenêtres qu’Edward avait ouvertes plus tôt pour aérer la maison, mais il se fit un devoir d’allumer les lumières dans les coins de la pièce pour que les filles se sentent en sécurité.

Une fois que le repas, constitué en fin de compte de bacon, de pain grillé, de fruits et de jus d’orange, fut disposé sur la table, Edward fit jouer de la musique légère qui pourrait être entendue dans toute la maison, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère.

Alice et Esme entrèrent dans la pièce. Alice était blanche comme un linge, se tenant au bras de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bella et Rosalie firent leur apparition peu après, et Edward et Jasper, qui n’avaient pas vu Rosalie depuis une semaine, furent choqués par son aspect émacié et blafard.

Elle avait perdu du poids, et son visage aux traits tirés était décharné. Son pantalon de survêtement noir et son top ne faisaient rien pour dissimuler les os saillants de ses hanches et de ses clavicules. Bella l’entourait de ses bras, et aussitôt que Rosalie fut assise, elle s’empressa de tirer la courtepointe sur le dossier du canapé et de l’envelopper avec.

Les yeux d’Edward se tournèrent en direction d’Emmett, puis de son père. Aucune des femmes n’avait l’air bien. Elles étaient toutes d’une pâleur maladive avec des cernes sous les yeux, mais on aurait dit que Rosalie était… eh bien, elle avait l’air mourante…

Emmett secoua la tête en regardant Edward, et celui-ci vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Emmett détourna le regard en vitesse et s’affaira à préparer une assiette de nourriture pour sa femme. 

Edward regarda Carlisle qui observait Rosalie attentivement. Il arborait une expression perplexe, presque comme s’il n’avait pas toutes les pièces d’un puzzle.

Rosalie sourit à son époux. « Bébé, quand voudrais-tu que je mange tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Emmett ravala un juron.

Il effleura ses cheveux légèrement gras et sans volume qu’elle avait remontés en queue de cheval, et se pencha pour embrasser son oreille en murmurant, « Vas-tu au moins essayer, s’il te plaît, Rosie ? »

Rosalie recula et regarda dans les yeux remplis de tristesse de son époux. Elle prit sa joue en coupe dans une main et acquiesça. « Bien sûr que je vais essayer. » Elle se pencha et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tout le monde se détourna de la scène douloureusement tendre et déchirante.

Bella mangea lentement avec Rosalie, accordant son rythme à celui de son amie, bouchée pour bouchée. Rosalie alla même jusqu’à boire un peu du smoothie qu’Edward avait préparé pour Bella.

Emmett attendit que presque toute la bouffe ait été mangée et qu’ils soient tous confortablement installés sur les sofas, sirotant des boissons chaudes, avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. « Euh… mesdames, bien qu’il ne nous plaise pas du tout d’aborder le sujet, nous devons parler de la logistique pour les quelques prochains jours. Il se trouve, Rose, qu’Edward nous a invités à rester avec eux… » Rosalie ne le laissa pas terminer, hochant immédiatement la tête en disant, « C’est parfait, en fait, car Bella et moi nous devons aller… faire du shopping demain et mardi… » Elle regarda Bella qui semblait perplexe, puis quand celle-ci réalisa enfin de quoi il retournait, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise le regard d’Edward, et alors elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

Edward faillit carrément se mettre à rire. Bella était sans doute la pire menteuse au monde, et il vit Rosalie la regarder avec une expression exaspérée. Il savait qu’elles cachaient quelque chose, et ça l’agaça immédiatement. Ce n’était pas le moment de garder des putains de secrets ! Il était sur le point de protester, mais il se ravisa. Il aborderait la question en privé.

Emmett poursuivit. « … Et M’man et Papa, vous deux allez rester avec Ali et Jazz ? » Ils hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

« Okay, alors l’équipe de nettoyage va venir cet après-midi. Halverson fera en sorte qu’ils puissent entrer une fois qu’ils auront été contrôlés. Je leur ai dit essentiellement de vider tout ce qu’il y a dans la salle principale, et ensuite les peintres vont venir mardi. Le nouveau mobilier arrivera jeudi. Irène, la sœur de Sarah, et son mari Ian, vont prendre l’avion de Chicago jusqu’ici demain. Sarah et Reggie vont aller les chercher et les ramener à la maison. »

Esme avait insisté pour qu’Emmett embauche séance tenante une femme de ménage/gouvernante et un jardinier/gardien de sécurité, et après un coup de fil à sa vieille amie Sarah, la gouvernante d’Edward, elle avait téléphoné à Irène, dont le mari venait de prendre sa retraite de la police de Chicago. Emmett était content d’avoir pris les dispositions pour qu’ils puissent s’envoler le jour suivant. Rosalie ne serait plus jamais seule.

« Nous pouvons les interviewer, Rose, et nous débrouiller à partir de là, » dit Emmett. Rosalie opina. « D’accord, » continua-t-il, « passons au prochain point à l’ordre du jour. Foutre le putain de camp d’ici… »

« Ton langage ! » Le gronda Esme.

« Désolé, M’man. D’accord, sortir d’ici au plus vite. Il y a des journalistes et des photographes qui campent sur quasiment deux kilomètres à l’extérieur de la grille d’accès à la propriété. Il y en a aussi qui rôdent autour de chez vous, » dit-il en s’adressant à Edward et Jasper. « J’ai demandé à Anderson de faire venir une limousine. Elle devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre à présent. Mesdames, vous serait-il possible d’aller empaqueter ce dont vous avez besoin ? Nous nous occuperons de descendre vos bagages. Nous voulons quitter les lieux dès que possible. Je pense que nous désirons tous passer un dimanche tranquille… » Il jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, et tout le monde approuva.

Bella et Rosalie retournèrent à l’étage bras dessus, bras dessous, suivies de près par Alice et Esme. Le silence s’installa dans la pièce alors que les hommes écoutaient le bruit des pas rapides dans l’escalier.

Personne ne voulait passer davantage de temps dans la vaste aire principale. Jasper et Edward se tournèrent vers Emmett, l’air très sérieux. « Em, putain de merde, qu’est-ce qui… » Commença Edward, mais Carlisle le stoppa en posant une main sur son bras. « Edward… » Le prévint-il.

Emmett leva les mains en signe d’impuissance et les dévisagea intensément. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas c’est quoi le problème avec Rosalie ! Elle a eu la grippe pendant des semaines ! Elle a la diarrhée et elle n’arrive pas à garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac. Ce matin, c’est le premier repas qui ne l’a pas envoyée aux toilettes en quatrième vitesse ! Papa, il faut que tu l’aides. Je sais que tu es un chirurgien, mais j’ai vraiment la trouille. Elle m’a promis qu’elle irait voir un docteur, mais… » Il arrêta sa tirade.

Carlisle acquiesça et se tourna vers Edward. « Tu te rappelles que Bella est censée voir mon amie qui est médecin ? Eh bien, le rendez-vous est fixé à mardi et elle est ici à Sausalito. Je vais l’appeler et vérifier si elle peut voir Bella et Rosalie demain matin, et ensuite, les garçons, vous aurez l’esprit plus tranquille. Ces femmes sont beaucoup trop indépendantes de nos jours… À mon époque, elles faisaient ce qu’on leur disait et puis c’est tout ! »

Carlisle regarda ses fils et Jasper tandis qu’ils pouffaient de rire. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rire, putain de bordel ? » Grogna-t-il.

Jasper essuya ses yeux et Edward sourit comme un idiot. « Ouais, Pa, on aimerait bien ça te voir dire quoi faire à ta ‘petite femme.’ On aimerait ça te voir ordonner à M’man de faire un truc et voir ce qui t’arriverait… » Edward s’appuya contre Emmett alors qu’ils recommençaient à s’esclaffer.

Carlisle leur lança un regard noir. « Votre mère vous a tous pourris gâtés ! Vous n’avez pas reçu assez de fessées quand vous étiez gosses, c’est ça le problème. » Il les dévisagea avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire narquois. « C’est probablement pour ça que vous donnez la fessée à vos femmes maintenant… mais pas suffisamment, de toute évidence ! »

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce. Carlisle gloussa et ignora les expressions choquées et horrifiées sur les visages de ses trois interlocuteurs. « Hmmm, où sont les beaux parleurs à présent, hein ? » Dit-il.

Emmett fut le premier à réagir. « Je ne suis pas comme eux ! » S’exclama-t-il en pointant le doigt vers Edward et Jasper. Celui-ci eut vite fait de lui assener un coup de poing sur le bras. Emmett riposta en essayant de lui attraper la tête comme à la lutte.

Edward sauta dans la mêlée pour séparer les deux hommes. « Arrêtez ça, bon sang de merde ! Espèces de connards ! » Il se tourna avec abattement pour faire face à son père. « Comment… l’as-tu découvert ? Depuis quand… le sais-tu ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Carlisle roula des yeux et renifla bruyamment. « Franchement, Edward, croyez-vous que nous sommes aveugles et stupides, ou tout bonnement aveugles et un peu séniles ? »

Edward pouvait sentir ses joues rougir sous le regard pénétrant de son père. Il n’avait jamais été capable de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux quand celui-ci se servait de son regard ‘rayon laser’ que ses enfants appelaient le regard inébranlable. Il l’utilisait pour savoir si ses enfants lui disaient la vérité.

Carlisle se contenta d’émettre un petit rire, et quand Emmett se mit à ricaner de malaise, bientôt imité par Jasper, il tourna son fameux regard sur eux. Les ricanements cessèrent.

Une fois qu’il les eut tous en train de pratiquement se tortiller, Carlisle laissa échapper un éclat de rire sonore et décida de sortir les garçons de leur état de détresse.

« Oh ! Calmez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes ! Emmett, Rosalie et toi pratiquez la fessée entre adultes consentants depuis l’époque où vous étiez des élèves de douzième année à l’école secondaire. Tu as laissé ta recherche traîner dans ta chambre et ta mère me l’a montrée. Nous n’avons jamais interféré, parce que si jamais tu essayais de violenter ta femme, elle te flinguerait ! » Il sourit à l’expression outrée et embarrassée de son fils.

Il se tourna vers Edward. « Hmm, Edward. Jasper et toi avez eu une conversation un certain soir dans la salle de détente. Je passais par là pour aller me chercher un verre d’eau, et disons seulement que j’ai entendu beaucoup plus au sujet de mon fils adulte et de mon futur beau-fils que je n’aurais jamais souhaité en apprendre. J’ai contacté Garrett puisque tu avais mentionné qu’il était ton mentor. » Edward se raidit.

« Ne t’énerve pas. Garrett est l’un des hommes les plus honorables qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer. Il n’est pas du tout entré dans les détails, mais il a écouté nos préoccupations et nous a rassurés au sujet des doutes que nous avions. »

« Esme… est allée avec toi ? » Murmura Jasper. Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire que ça ? C’est comme se tenir devant un train qui s’en vient… qui est de plus en plus proche… et mes pieds ne bougent pas…

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, puisque nous n’avons pas de secrets… »

SQUISH ! Ma cervelle a éclaté en mille morceaux sur la voie ferrée…

Edward et Jasper avaient les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, et Carlisle dut retenir un grognement. « Il m’a donné de la lecture sur le sujet, et il m’a aussi assuré que tous les deux vous étiez un peu non conventionnels, pas psychotiques, alors nous ne sommes pas intervenus. Nous étions légèrement inquiets quand Alice a commencé à aller voir Kate pour le mentorat, mais encore une fois, Garrett et Kate nous ont rencontrés et nous ont expliqué les plans d’Alice. Une fois que nous avons su que sa formation ne comportait pas de relations sexuelles avec Garrett ou avec d’autres hommes ou femmes, nous ne nous sommes pas immiscés davantage dans ses affaires. »

Jasper, Edward et Emmett s’assirent sur un des canapés et fixèrent Carlisle avec un mélange d’admiration et de mortification. Edward secoua la tête subrepticement en dévisageant son père. « Tu es diabolique ! Pendant tout ce temps… j’étais tellement angoissé que toi ou M’man ne découvre mon secret, et que vous soyez horrifiés, ou dégoûtés… pendant tout ce putain de temps… j’arrive pas à y croire… » Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

Emmett poussa son frère et son ami du coude quand ils le regardèrent. Il ricana et inclina la tête vers son père. « On ne devrait pas être si étonnés… Je veux dire, hé… faudrait pas oublier que c’est de Docteur Ceeeeee qu’on parle, » et ils s’affalèrent les uns sur les autres en éclatant de rire.

Carlisle leur lança un regard faussement outré, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de faire le paon devant ses enfants. « Vous souhaitez tous pouvoir vous débrouiller aussi bien que moi avec ma ‘petite femme’… et elle est pleinement satisfaite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Il remua les sourcils de façon éloquente et les deux frères commencèrent à faire semblant de vomir tandis que Jasper ne semblait toujours pas revenu de son choc.

« En outre, nous avons appris quelque trucs de notre cru… » Jasper tendit la main derrière sa tête et attrapa un des coussins aux motifs floraux qu’il lança en direction de son future beau-père. « Pour l’amour du ciel, Carlisle, c’est de ma belle-mère que tu parles… montre un peu de respect… » Dit-il alors qu’Emmett commençait à se balancer sur son siège et qu’Edward couvrait ses oreilles avec ses mains.

« Lalalalalala ! Lalalalalala ! Je ne veux pas t’entendre… » Gémit Edward d’une voix chantante.

Esme, Bella, Rosalie et Alice entrèrent dans la pièce sur ces entrefaites et dévisagèrent les quatre hommes. Carlisle était presque plié en deux sur le sol à force de rire, Emmett et Edward paraissaient prêts à être admis dans une maison de fous, et Jasper avait l’air dégoûté et un peu vert si on le regardait comme il faut.

« QUE DIABLE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? » Rugit la voix d’Esme, et quatre paires d’yeux se braquèrent sur elle, surprises.

« Rien, ma douce. Absolument rien, » répondit Carlisle, lançant à ses fils un regard d’avertissement en retrouvant son sang froid. Il se leva et glissa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse en embrassant sa tempe.

Emmett frissonna en voyant le sourire machiavélique de son père. Il reporta son attention sur sa femme. Elle avait l’air d’aller un peu mieux. Elle avait visiblement pris une douche et elle portait un jeans noir moulant avec un pull-over rouge épais et un parka noir par-dessus. Elle avait séché ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles lâches dans son dos.

Emmett lui sourit. « Tu te sens mieux, trésor ? »

Rosalie acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire. « Okay, les gars, allons ranger les bagages dans la limousine. Jazz, papa, nous allons vous déposer les premiers. »

Rosalie jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Regardez-moi ce gâchis ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir… » Elle entreprit de ramasser les assiettes et les empila sur le plateau, mais Esme l’arrêta.

« Laisse tout ça, Rose. L’équipe de nettoyage sera bientôt là pour nettoyer les lieux de fond en comble. Ils vont nettoyer et frotter en profondeur, et quand tu rentreras à la maison à la fin de la semaine, ou un autre jour, cet endroit sera comme neuf ! » Elle sourit à sa belle-fille et l’attira dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de toi, jeune dame. Tu es trop importante pour nous pour être malade, c’est compris ? » Elle relâcha Rosalie et regarda dans ses yeux qui étaient humides. Rosalie opina. « Oui, maman, » dit-elle.

Esme hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse, et se tourna vers Bella et Alice. « Allez, sortons d’ici et allons à la voiture. »

Anderson et Halverson les attendaient devant l’entrée principale. Anderson les conduisit à l’extérieur, à l’endroit où la limousine était garée.

À suivre…

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très bon début d’année.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	77. Chapitre 77

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 77

 

Anderson et Halverson les attendaient devant l’entrée principale. Anderson les conduisit à l’extérieur, à l’endroit où la limousine était garée.

ooo

Carlisle stoppa les hommes en haut de l’escalier. « Il y a une chose. J’ai demandé à Jeremiah de nous rencontrer chez Edward mardi matin. Nous devons essayer de garder les filles aussi loin que possible de ceci. »

Emmett, Edward et Jasper acquiescèrent. « Je ne sais pas si Bella et Alice pourraient passer à travers un procès… » Dit Edward, et Jasper hocha la tête.

« Aucune d’elles ne pourrait passer à travers un procès… » Renchérit Emmett.

« Okay alors, voyons voir ce qu’on peut faire, » conclut Carlisle avant de descendre l’escalier.

Jeremiah Jenks était un vieil ami de la famille. Il était à la tête d’un des plus prestigieux cabinets d’avocats de San Francisco. Lui et Carlisle étaient allés à Harvard ensemble, et bien que l’un ait continué à l’école de droit et l’autre à l’école de médecine, leur amitié était restée solide.

Ils avaient célébré des noces, des naissances, et des remises de diplômes ensemble. Le mariage de leurs enfants et différentes vacances étaient passés en compagnie de l’autre.

Carlisle opina pour lui-même en chargeant le petit sac qu’Esme avait préparé pour eux avant de quitter Cullen’s Crest. Il ferait tout ce qu’il fallait pour garder sa famille en sécurité. Tout ce qu’il fallait.

ooo

Dès qu’ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Sarah avait accouru, aux petits soins pour ses ‘poussins,’ comme elle avait coutume d’appeler les enfants Cullen. Reggie était allé ‘en mission’ à l’entrée de la propriété pour s’assurer de garder la presse aussi loin du portail que possible. 

Emmett avait pris des dispositions pour qu’il y ait des agents de sécurité supplémentaires avec des chiens qui patrouilleraient les lieux au cours des prochains jours. Il avait laissé son SUV au bâtiment administratif des gardes forestiers et n’avait pas encore eu le temps de s’organiser pour qu’il soit récupéré.

Edward et Emmett avaient assuré à Sarah qu’ils allaient bien, mais ils voulaient se reposer et se détendre tranquillement pour le reste de la journée. Sarah leur dit qu’elle reviendrait plus tard terminer l’énorme casserole de soupe aux légumes et au bœuf qu’elle avait préparée. Elle ferait cuire un pain croûté pour accompagner la soupe qui serait servie au dîner.

Bella conduisit Rosalie à la chambre d’amis et s’assura qu’il y avait des serviettes et de la literie fraîche. Bien sûr Sarah l’avait devancée, en bonne maîtresse de maison qu’elle était. Elle avait refait le lit et s’était assurée que la maison soit confortablement chaude. Bella retira les bottes de Rosalie et s’allongea avec elle sur le lit. Toutes les deux s’endormirent presque immédiatement.

Edward et Emmett s’installèrent dans la salle de détente pour siroter une bière. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Putain… quel foutu gâchis, » commenta Edward.

Emmett hocha la tête. « Ouais, mais nous sommes tous en vie pour en parler. »

Edward acquiesça. « Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver… »

Emmett l’interrompit. « Mais ce n’est pas arrivé ! Et il faut que tu arrêtes d’y penser comme ça ! Ces monstres ne vont jamais faire du mal à quelqu’un d’autre… Jamais ! Jeremiah et son équipe vont s’assurer de ça, tu peux en être certain ! » Dit-il avec ferveur.

Edward opina à nouveau et soupira en se calant dans son siège.

Emmett se mit à pouffer de rire et regarda son frère. « Alors, papa… »

Edward faillit s’étouffer avec sa bière en commençant à rire lui aussi. « Oh mon Dieu ! Il fait son Monsieur Je-sais-tout… tout fier de lui… et toi ! ‘Je ne suis pas comme eux !’ C’était quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne te gênes pas pour donner des fessées ! »

Ça faisait du bien de rire.

Ils se turent une fois encore et finirent leurs bières. Edward se leva. « Je tiens à peine debout. Tu montes à l’étage ? »

« Ouais, je n’ai pas dormi du tout la nuit passée. Je suis juste resté allongé aux côtés de Rosie et je l’ai regardée dormir, tu sais ? » Dit Emmett, et Edward acquiesça. 

« J’ai fait la même chose. Allez viens, frérot. » Ils se rendirent à l’étage et trouvèrent Bella et Rosalie recroquevillées l’une sur l’autre, profondément endormies.

Edward sourit et souleva gentiment Bella dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea que pour se tourner et frotter son visage contre sa poitrine. Edward fit un signe de tête entendu à Emmett et se dirigea vers sa chambre au bout du couloir. Il déposa doucement Bella sur la couette et alla fermer les rideaux. Il tira une couverture duveteuse qui trônait sur la causeuse et la recouvrit avec.

Il se dévêtit, gardant uniquement son jeans, et grimpa sur le lit à côté de Bella. Il balaya gentiment les cheveux de ses yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les paupières en respirant son parfum sans pareil.

ooo

Bella se réveilla en sueur. Elle se redressa, se sentant soudainement désorientée. Elle se détendit lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Edward. Celui-ci dormait à ses côtés, et Bella passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il faisait noir à l’extérieur et elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge réveille-matin sur la table de chevet. Il était plus de 19h ! Elle avait dormi près de sept heures. Son cœur battait encore comme un fou dans sa poitrine et elle se rappela le cauchemar qui l’avait réveillée.

Jacob l’avait attachée et il la fouettait, mais au lieu de lui procurer du plaisir, le fouet se transforma tout à coup en serpent, sa tête grotesque et ses crocs se rapprochant de sa peau…

Bella enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Elle ressentait un froid terrible en elle. Elle se sentait morte, sans vie. Dans sa tête, la voix de la Bella rationnelle lui disait que c’était le choc qui la frappait à retardement. Elle allait passer au travers. Elle était en sécurité…

Bella voulait en rire. Se sentirait-elle jamais de nouveau en sécurité ? Elle sentit un engourdissement bienvenu se répandre en elle, la recouvrant de néant. Elle avait constaté que son esprit était extrêmement puissant quand il s’agissait de faire disparaître les mauvaises pensées et les cauchemars, la rendant apte à sombrer dans un état de semi conscience qui l’empêchait d’avoir des réflexions pénétrantes ou troublantes.

La personne qui la suivait en thérapie à l’époque lui avait dit que c’était la façon que son corps avait trouvée pour faire face aux événements, mais que de se réfugier dans son esprit trop longtemps n’était pas sain. Ça devenait alors un moyen d’éviter de ressentir quoi que soit.

C’était en partie pour ça que Bella avait été attirée par le style de vie BDSM en premier lieu. Ça lui permettait de ressentir. Son corps ressentait la douleur et le plaisir. Avant de rencontrer Edward, c’est elle-même qui s’infligeait de la douleur ou qui se donnait du plaisir, et ce n’était rien en comparaison des sommets ahurissants où Edward la menait.

Bella se remémora une de ses premières expériences BDSM, quand elle avait essayé de fixer des pinces à linge après ses mamelons. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

FLASHBACK

Bella était âgée d’une quinzaine d’années à l’époque, et un soir, pendant qu’elle prenait sa douche, elle pinça son mamelon par inadvertance alors qu’elle se lavait. L’exquise sensation de douleur et l’assaut de plaisir qu’elle éprouva la firent haleter.

Cette nuit-là, allongée dans son lit, elle n’arrêta pas de penser à la sensation de douleur et de plaisir. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi vivante que ça avait été le cas quand le sang avait recommencé à circuler à l’endroit où elle avait pincé sa peau.

Sa main glissa sur son jeune corps, et Bella se souvint avoir rougi furieusement à la façon dont sa peau semblait pleine de terminaisons nerveuses, un frisson la parcourant alors que ses doigts montaient le long de son torse. 

Elle mordit ses lèvres très fort en effleurant le sommet de sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Elle tira le mamelon avec son doigt et dut mettre un oreiller sur sa tête pour empêcher son gémissement d’être entendu.

Bella se releva en vitesse et sortit une paire de chaussettes du tiroir de sa commode. Elle les roula et les fourra dans sa bouche. Elle retira son débardeur, suivi de près par son shorty.

Elle retourna dans son lit et frémit de plaisir. Le coton dans sa bouche lui procurait une sensation étrangère, mais elle le mordit et testa le son quand elle poussait un gémissement. Le son était faible et Bella sourit autour de son premier bâillon.

Cette fois, elle put se permettre d’être plus hardie en faisant glisser ses deux mains vers ses petits seins. Ses mamelons étaient déjà durs, rien que d’anticiper ses caresses, et Bella les pinça entre ses pouces et ses index. Elle les tordit gentiment au début, puis de plus en plus vigoureusement alors que des faisceaux d’excitation voyageaient jusqu’à l’espace entre ses jambes.

Bella ne s’était jamais touchée là avec ses doigts nus avant. Une fois, quand elle avait environ dix ans, elle avait laissé tomber son gant de toilette dans la baignoire, et elle se rappelait la sensation quand elle l’avait frôlé contre les lèvres de sa minette. Bella avait eu un mouvement de recul, et après ça, elle avait commencé à retenir son souffle quand elle se lavait ‘en bas.’

Mais tandis qu’elle était couchée dans son lit, tortillant ses mamelons qui se tendaient sous ses doigts, la légère pulsation entre ses jambes devint presque insupportable, et Bella serra les muscles de ses cuisses ensemble très fort pour essayer d’atténuer la sensation. Ça n’aida pas, mais elle sentit l’humidité à l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle ne fut pas capable de s’arrêter quand une de ses mains se faufila vers le bas, sur son ventre, plus au sud, toujours plus au sud, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts rencontrent la fine couche de boucles à l’apex de ses cuisses. Bella tira doucement sur ses poils pubiens et laissa échapper un grognement. Oh mon Dieu ! C’était tellement bon qu’elle tira plus fort, et simultanément elle pinça et tordit son mamelon.

Soudainement, elle se retrouva toute pantelante, criant contre les chaussettes dans sa bouche alors qu’elle avait l’impression qu’une chaîne se rompait en elle, l’envoyant chanceler, sa chatte semblant palpiter. Elle la sentit tandis qu’elle tentait de s’accrocher à quelque chose, n’importe quoi, et sans réfléchir elle glissa ses doigts entre ses plis pour atteindre sa petite entrée. Elle était si mouillée ! Si lisse ! Elle introduisit un doigt en elle et immédiatement elle ressentit une secousse alors que la plus merveilleuse sensation l’envahissait, lui donnant l’impression de tomber en chute libre. Elle demeura dans l’obscurité, le corps repu, des larmes de choc et d’extase coulant le long de ses joues tandis qu’elle caressait doucement son mamelon et ses petites lèvres jusqu’à ce que le sommeil la trouve.

La nuit suivante, Bella avait très hâte de se mettre au lit, mais cette fois-ci elle avait besoin d’autre chose pour pincer ses mamelons car elle voulait avoir les mains libres pour pouvoir explorer la région ‘au sud.’

Elle était dans le jardin à l’arrière de la maison, en train de ramasser le linge accroché à l’étendoir, lorsqu’elle regarda les petites pinces en plastique qu’elle utilisait pour suspendre une brassée. Hmmm… Elle fronça les sourcils en inspectant de plus près la pince qu’elle tenait. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, et lorsqu’elle fut certaine qu’elle était seule, elle mit la pince sur l’ongle de son petit doigt.

Aussitôt qu’elle sentit le pincement, elle sentit également l’humidité tremper sa petite culotte. Cette nuit-là elle apporta quelques pinces à linge dans son lit. Elle était excitée et craintive. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec elle ? Chaque fois qu’elle songeait aux pinces à linge sous son oreiller, elle les imaginait pincer ses mamelons, les rendant sensibles au plaisir et à la douleur.

Bella se dévêtit à la hâte et se glissa nue dans son lit. Elle était impatiente et voulait se toucher tout de suite, mais elle voulait aussi prolonger la douce torture. Elle commença par faire courir le bout de ses doigts partout sur son corps, tout en légèreté, s’assurant de rester loin de sa minette et de ses seins.

Une fois encore le bourdonnement commença, et elle s’empressa de mettre les chaussettes dans sa bouche. Elle fit courir ses ongles sur ses mamelons et les sentit se plisser. Bella les pinça légèrement et leur donna une chiquenaude. Elle roula les aréoles dures comme des cailloux entre ses doigts et les tordit.

Sa minette se morfondait, exigeant d’être touchée, mais Bella l’ignora. Elle tendit la main sous son oreiller et en extirpa deux pinces.

Prenant un mamelon dans une main, elle le pressa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit ultra-sensible, et ensuite elle fixa gentiment la pince à linge après. Lentement, très lentement, elle relâcha la pince et sentit la traction augmenter. Les petites pinces n’étaient pas comme celles en bois qui faisaient l’effet d’un étau. Bella tira sur la pince et gémit à la sensation. Elle fixa l’autre pince à linge et passa de longues minutes à les tortiller toutes les deux, histoire d’expérimenter. Parfois elle les pinçait plus durement, et parfois elle générait un mouvement pulsatoire, ouvrant et fermant les pinces rapidement, ce qui se réverbérait dans sa chatte humide et affamée.

Bella glissa ses mains vers le bas de son estomac et sur ses hanches. Ses mains se rencontrèrent sur sa toison pubienne dont elle tira les poils pendant un moment. Elle ouvrit les jambes et glissa ses mains dans ses plis.

Un de ses doigts effleura son bouton nerveux et elle faillit tomber en bas du lit. Que diable ? Que se passait-il ? Bella respirait fort, presque haletante. Après quelques minutes, elle appuya à nouveau un index contre le petit bourgeon. 

Oh ! Bella écarquilla les yeux à l’intensité de la sensation. Elle s’enjoignit à se calmer avant de recommencer à se caresser. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé. C’est comme caresser un chaton, songea-t-elle.

Elle déplaça son autre main et l’enroba dans sa chatte ruisselante. Elle caressa et chatouilla, utilisant tous ses doigts. Elle travailla sur la façon de maintenir la pression au niveau de ses mamelons en couvrant ses seins avec son édredon. Elle aimait la pression que le poids de la couette mettait sur les pinces à linge. La douleur était merveilleuse.

Bella se sentait vivante ! Elle se sentait puissante. Elle était si pleine d’émotions, elle se sentait libre ! Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n’avait pas peur. Elle n’essayait pas de se fondre dans le décor, elle sentait son corps et elle se sentait belle, pas ordinaire et laide comme la taquinaient les enfants à l’école. Pas ‘garçonne’ et inintéressante, comme sa mère l’avait proclamé quand elle avait essayé de faire habiller Bella en pute de bas étage à l’âge de dix ans. Elle se sentait bien alors qu’elle se caressait, frottant, appuyant le bout de ses doigts à l’intérieur de son centre. Bella ne put résister et elle glissa un, puis deux doigts à l’intérieur. Elle arrêta ses autres stimulations pendant un moment et se concentra sur ce qu’elle ressentait en elle.

C’était chaud, humide, et glissant ; son petit tunnel se serrait autour de ses doigts. Elle les enfonça jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre une légère résistance. Son hymen. Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle voulait désespérément pousser au travers, mais elle avait entendu les filles parler à l’école. C’était très douloureux, une fille avait dit s’être asséchée et avoir pleuré durant des heures. Une autre avait raconté comment son petit ami avait forcé sa ‘chose’ en elle, même si elle était trop étroite, et il l’avait tendue à l’extrême, la faisant saigner.

Bella savait que la plupart des histoires étaient exagérées, mais elle était sûre que ça ferait mal. Elle n’était pas prête pour cette douleur, pas encore. Aussi continua-t-elle de mouvoir ses doigts dehors et dedans sa petite chatte pendant que son autre main s’affairait sur son clitoris.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette incroyable sensation, et elle pressa ses seins contre les couvertures en augmentant la vitesse de son frottement et de son mouvement de va-et-vient, et soudain son dos se cambra et elle poussa un long cri plaintif.

Elle resta là, transpirant et tremblant alors qu’elle redescendait d’un sommet très haut. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

C’était la première fois que Bella s’était sentie comme si elle pouvait accomplir quelque chose. À partir de ce moment-là, elle avait su qu’elle était différente, et pendant que les autres filles rêvaient d’être emmenées au loin par un chevalier en armure étincelante, Bella rêvait d’être enchaînée à un mur froid comme la glace et qu’un homme couvre son corps de stries roses, l’amenant au bord de l’orgasme encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’implore en criant, et là il pincerait les bouts de ses seins et caresserait sa chatte et elle hurlerait en jouissant…

Bella secoua légèrement la tête en contemplant Edward, allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit. Un de ses bras était replié sous sa tête, ses lèvres formaient une moue légère, et il fronçait un peu les sourcils comme s’il essayait de résoudre un puzzle.

Bella sentit les glaçons autour de son cœur se fissurer un peu. Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point elle aimait cet homme. Elle l’aimait plus parce qu’il la voyait. Il regardait dans ses yeux et il découvrait tous ses secrets. Il comprenait qu’elle avait besoin de plus et il le lui donnait. Bella avait besoin de plus en ce moment. Elle savait que pour l’empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression ou dans l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait à San Francisco avec sa situation au travail, elle avait besoin d’être forcée à ressentir.

Aidez-moi, Maître ! Supplia-t-elle en silence. Elle tendit une main mais la reprit aussitôt. Emmett et Rosalie étaient à proximité dans le couloir et elle ne pouvait pas avoir Edward à sa disposition pour l’emmener en haut et la fesser jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente revivre pendant qu’ils regardaient la télé.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et sortit du lit. Elle traversa silencieusement la pièce et alla dans le dressing pour s’habiller. Elle choisit un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à manches longues, des sous-vêtements propres et une paire de chaussettes épaisses. Elle sourit légèrement en tripotant les chaussettes avant de les déposer sur le comptoir dans la salle de bain.

Elle ferma doucement la porte et prit une douche en vitesse. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après s’être lavée et habillée dans des vêtements frais.

Bella lança un dernier regard de convoitise en direction d’Edward et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle fut surprise de voir Emmett assis seul dans la cuisine. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Bella fit une pause momentanée en voyant la douleur et la tristesse sur son visage.

« Em ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit-elle doucement en s’approchant de lui. Emmett frotta ses yeux du revers de la main, et Bella se rendit compte qu’il pleurait. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses épaules massives et le sentit enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Pendant de longues minutes, Bella tint l’homme costaud dans ses bras comme un petit enfant. Il s’accrochait à elle, pleurant son chagrin et sa peur.

Bella caressa ses cheveux presque noirs, glissant ses doigts à travers ceux-ci comme elle le faisait avec Edward. Tranquillement ses larmes se tarirent et sa respiration redevint régulière. Emmett releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Bella, qui brillaient de larmes et d’empathie.

« J’ai tellement peur, Bella… Elle a l’air si fragile, allongée là… Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne… » Dit-il avec hésitation tandis que Bella se dégageait de ses bras pour lui tendre une boîte de kleenex.

« Emmett, je vais te dire quelque chose, mais tu ne peux pas dire à Rosalie que je te l’ai dit ! Je vais l’accompagner chez le docteur demain matin. Elle m’a raconté que ce virus de la grippe s’éternise et que tu es très inquiet à son sujet. Elle a peur elle aussi, mais elle ne veut pas l’admettre devant toi. Alors je vais y aller avec elle demain, et ensuite elle va revenir et pouvoir te dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je lui ai fait promettre de faire ça. » Bella croisa les bras en s’appuyant contre l’îlot central.

« Merci, Bella, » dit Emmett en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Bella se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Tu es un homme merveilleux, Emmett Cullen, et ta femme est chanceuse de t’avoir. » Elle s’éloigna de lui. « Maintenant peux-tu s’il te plaît aller réveiller les deux autres paresseux afin qu’on puisse manger, sinon ils n’arriveront jamais à dormir cette nuit ! »

Emmett sourcilla en regardant Bella commencer à faire chauffer la soupe et le pain. Une fois qu’elle avait cessé de l’étreindre, ses yeux étaient devenus étrangement vides.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bébé B ? » Demanda-t-il, et il vit les épaules de Bella se raidir avant qu’elle ne se tourne vers lui avec un sourire contraint sur le visage. 

« Évidemment que je vais bien. À présent ouste, monte les escaliers et va les réveiller. » Elle pointa le plafond. « S’il te plaît, Em ? » L’implora-t-elle en se retournant vers la cuisinière.

Edward était réveillé et assis contre la tête de lit quand Emmett entra dans sa chambre après avoir signalé sa présence par deux coups secs frappés à la porte.

« Allez debout, espèce de paresseux. Ta femme m’a envoyé à l’étage pour te dire de te lever et de descendre pour le souper, » dit Emmett, planté au pied du lit. 

Edward s’étira, bâilla, et frotta sa poitrine. « Hmm, cette sieste m’a fait du bien. C’est déjà l’heure du souper ? Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Edward en se levant.

Emmett sourit légèrement. « Ça fait à peu près une heure. Bella est venue me rejoindre il n’y a pas longtemps. Elle va aller chez le docteur avec Rosalie demain. Rose a pris rendez-vous et lui a demandé de l’accompagner. Elle ne veut pas m’inquiéter ! Comme si je pouvais être plus inquiet, putain ! » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Edward s’apprêtait à se rendre à la salle de bain lorsque les paroles d’Emmett le stoppèrent. « En passant, je crois qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Bella, » dit-il.

Edward se tourna subitement pour faire face à son frère. « Que veux-tu dire ? Est-elle malade ? » Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Emmett mit une main sur sa poitrine.

« Holà, du calme, Speedy ! Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit malade. Pas physiquement en tout cas. C’est comme si elle cachait des conneries derrière une fausse bonne humeur et un sourire factice. » Il émit un petit rire. « Cette fille ne peut pas cacher quoi que ce soit ! Viens en bas et tu verras ce que je veux dire. Ça pourrait être le choc qui se manifeste à retardement ou quelque chose… » Il haussa les épaules, l’air songeur.

« J’ai vu ce regard vide et légèrement hébété avant, dans l’exercice de mes fonctions… Viens en bas. » Dit doucement Emmett avant de laisser Edward se rafraîchir et s’habiller.

Edward se débarrassa de son jeans et sauta dans la douche pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Il enfila un jeans propre et un vieux tee-shirt d’INXS qu’il avait piqué à son père à une certaine époque.

Il croisa Rosalie en haut de l’escalier qu’ils descendirent ensemble. Edward et Rosalie avaient eu leurs différends par le passé, mais il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il l’aimait comme une sœur un peu énervante. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules au moment d’atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu sais que j’aime ton salopard de cul, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il alors qu’ils traversaient la salle à manger pour se rendre à la cuisine, chaleureuse et douillette. L’arôme incroyable du pain fraîchement sorti du four et de la soupe aux légumes et au bœuf embaumait la vaste pièce.

Rosalie pinça les côtes de son beau-frère. « T’as toujours aimé mon cul, pervers ! » Railla-t-elle avant d’aller rejoindre son mari et d’enrouler ses bras autour de lui par derrière.

Emmett sourit et se tourna pour l’embrasser furtivement. « Ah, s’te plaît, ne me dis pas que le ‘crapaud libertin’ s’est à nouveau essayé avec toi ?! » Gloussa-t-il, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire alors qu’Edward devenait cramoisi et jurait à leur intention.

Bella avait l’air déconcerté en versant la soupe-ragoût fumante dans de grands bols. Elle transporta ceux-ci à la table de cuisine où Emmett l’avait aidée à mettre les sets de table et les cuillères.

Bella revint avec deux miches de pain croûté qu’elle avait coupé en gros morceaux. Elle s’assura que le beurrier était sur la table.

Emmett avait servi des verres d’eau à tout le monde plutôt que de l’alcool, Bella lui ayant dit que Rosalie paraissait garder ses repas et qu’il valait mieux ne pas tenter le destin en plaçant du vin sur la table.

« Qu’est-ce qu’un ‘crapaud libertin’ ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés d’Edward.

Rosalie et Emmett se tordirent de rire tandis qu’Edward secouait la tête, toujours rouge comme une tomate, grommelant pour lui-même et ignorant son frère et sa belle-sœur de façon plus qu’évidente.

« Laisse tomber, Bella ! » Grogna-t-il, mais elle n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner si vite. 

« Emmett, viens t’asseoir ici et réponds à ma question ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Emmett regarda furtivement son frère et se tourna vers Bella. « Tu vois, Rosie et moi avons été punis jadis pour avoir été pris… euh… à batifoler dans la nature, pour ainsi dire… » Commença-t-il, mais Edward lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah, ta gueule, Emmett ! J’ai déjà raconté à Bella que Rosalie et toi vous vous êtes fait surprendre à baiser dans le vignoble… par les Rents… » Ricana Edward.

« Ouais, toujours est-il que notre cher Edward ici présent a été désigné pour nous chaperonner pendant trois mois après ça. Alors nous avons pris l’habitude de le jeter hors de la voiture quand nous allions nous ‘garer’ la nuit… » Poursuivit Emmett.

Edward renifla dans sa cuillère sans relever la tête. « Vous garer, oh là là, ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre ! Vous baisiez comme des lapins sur la banquette arrière… » Répliqua-t-il sombrement.

« Tais-toi ! » Le pria Bella avant de reporter son attention sur Emmett. « Alors vous le sortiez du véhicule… » L’incita-t-elle à continuer.

« Oui, et donc une nuit, nous entendons un bruit étrange pendant que nous… tu sais… Rosie me dit “Bébé, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?” Et je lui dis que ça ressemblait à un crapaud ou quelque chose… qui grince et qui grogne… et là… » Ils recommencèrent à rire. « … Je me suis retourné et j’ai vu notre jeune Eddie se branler en nous regardant ! » Bella pouffa de rire et se tourna vers Edward. « Eh bien, apparemment il avait omis cette partie de l’histoire… » Commenta-t-elle tandis qu’Edward les fusillait tous du regard avant de retourner à son bol de soupe.

Il pointa sa cuillère vers le bol de Bella. « Mange, Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement, et Bella pinça ses lèvres ensemble avant de se rappeler qu’elle portait toujours son collier. 

Elle hocha la tête et commença à manger en silence.

Emmett leva les yeux vers Rosalie qui sourit et haussa les épaules avant de s’attaquer à sa soupe elle aussi.

Le dîner fut plutôt détendu, passé à discuter de choses et d’autres. Edward remarqua que chaque fois que quelqu’un s’adressait à Bella, elle répondait avec un sourire forcé et un ton léger, mais dès qu’on ne lui portait plus attention, elle s’affalait presque dans son siège et son visage perdait toute expression.

Edward et Emmett continuèrent la conversation en nettoyant la cuisine. Bella leur fit signe de s’enlever de son chemin et les envoya dans la salle de détente pendant que Rosalie et elle s’occupaient diligemment d’emballer les restes du repas.

Bella mit la bouilloire en marche pour préparer du thé pour toutes les deux tandis que les gars buvaient tranquillement leur whisky. Rosalie s’assit au comptoir et regarda Bella sortir la théière, le sucre et le lait, ainsi que deux tasses en porcelaine délicate.

« Carlisle m’a téléphoné plus tôt, B, » dit-elle, et Bella leva les yeux vers elle. « Il m’a dit que tu avais rendez-vous pour voir une collègue à lui mardi ? » Continua-t-elle, et Bella acquiesça. 

« C’est exact. J’ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Heidi Richardson. Elle a des bureaux ici, à Sausalito. Carlisle voulait que je voie quelqu’un parce que j’ai perdu pas mal de poids, tu sais ? Il a même pris le rendez-vous pour moi… » Bella commença à rouler des yeux mais s’arrêta net. Elle sourit, penaude. « J’essaye de briser cette habitude… Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose à propos de ce rendez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, Carlisle a pris la liberté de rappeler son amie et lui a demandé si elle pouvait me voir moi aussi, et donc elle va nous voir toutes les deux demain matin à 9h, » débita Rosalie à la hâte.

Bella la regarda. « Oh ! D’accord alors. Eh bien, ça fera d’une pierre deux coups. Hé, c’est encore mieux de cette façon, parce que je redoutais d’y aller toute seule et je sais qu’Edward aurait aimé venir simplement pour fouiner et tout ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Rosalie lui rendit son sourire. « Merci, B. Je n’avais vraiment pas l’intention de m’imposer ou quoi que ce soit, mais Carlisle dit qu’Esme s’inquiète à mon sujet, et je déteste lui causer de l’inquiétude. Alors est-ce que je peux juste dire à Emmett que je vais y aller avec toi ? Je veux dire sérieusement, je me sens tellement mieux, tu sais ? Depuis les derniers jours. » Rosalie indiqua la théière. « Je pense que c’est le thé… » Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Bella et sourit, mais son sourire s’effaça à la vue de son amie.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? Tu sembles presque, je ne sais pas… préoccupée ou quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Bella scotcha un sourire sur son visage. « Bien sûr que si. Je pensais juste à demain. Allez, le thé est prêt. Tu veux qu’on aille rejoindre les gars ? »

À 22h, Emmett et Rosalie souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Edward s’enfonça dans le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui. Bella vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Edward l’observa et sourcilla.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les siens, verts et brillants. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle pouvait sentir la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues et dans son cou.

Elle haussa les épaules et balaya un fil imaginaire sur son pantalon. « Rien… rien du tout… Je n’sais pas… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Edward soupira d’impatience. « Isabella, ne te cache pas de moi. Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît, » dit-il, et Bella croisa son regard avec hésitation.

« Te souviens-tu que tu portes mon collier ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien. Te rappelles-tu la punition que nous avions décidée si tu me mentais ? » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, mais cette fois Edward fronça les sourcils. « Quelle est cette punition, Isabella ? »

Bella soupira. « Autant de fessées d’échauffement avec votre main que vous le jugerez nécessaire, suivies de quinze fessées avec Monsieur Poipoil… » Bella roula des yeux avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, et le petit sourire narquois et le sourcil arqué d’Edward lui indiquèrent qu’il l’avait remarqué.

« Et pour rouler des yeux devant moi ? » Insista-t-il.

« Un capteur d’attention… » Dit-elle doucement. Elle mordit sa lèvre et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Edward caressa sa joue. « Je pense que comme capteur d’attention je vais y aller avec la fessée unique ainsi qu’un bandeau. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Fillette ? »

« Est-ce que à la place de me bander les yeux vous pourriez me bâillonner, Maître ? Je ne veux pas que Rose et Em puissent m’entendre… » Dit-elle en rougissant encore.

Edward acquiesça. « D’accord. Monte à la salle de jeux, Isabella. Déshabille-toi et attends-moi sur le banc de fessée. Ça ne va pas être plaisant, Isabella. Il s’agit d’une punition. Prompte et sévère. Et ensuite tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi, foutu bordel. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La respiration de Bella se fit saccadée et elle sentit davantage de glaçons se fendiller autour de son cœur. « Oui, Maître, » répondit-elle, et Edward lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

À suivre…

Retrouvez-moi la semaine prochaine pour assister à la punition d’Isabella.

À bientôt

Milk


	78. Chapitre 78

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 78

 

Edward acquiesça. « D’accord. Monte à la salle de jeux, Isabella. Déshabille-toi et attends-moi sur le banc de fessée. Ça ne va pas être plaisant, Isabella. Il s’agit d’une punition. Prompte et sévère. Et ensuite tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi, foutu bordel. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La respiration de Bella se fit saccadée et elle sentit davantage de glaçons se fendiller autour de son cœur. « Oui, Maître, » répondit-elle, et Edward lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

Bella se précipita à la salle de jeux. Elle avait peur de la punition à venir, mais en même temps elle avait presque le vertige à la perspective de sentir à nouveau quelque chose !

Elle s’empressa de se déshabiller, grimpa sur le banc, et de ses mains elle saisit les anneaux en ‘O’ aux coins supérieurs, tout en poussant ses pieds dans les étriers.

Elle tourna la tête de côté et essaya d’ignorer l’humidité entre ses jambes. Le cuir souple pressait contre ses mamelons et Bella ne put s’empêcher de pousser une plainte en frottant ses seins sur le matériau mou. « Humm… » Gémit-elle, mais elle sursauta en sentant une claque brutale sur sa fesse gauche.

Edward se sentit durcir en la regardant se tortiller. Il se pencha sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille. « Ceci. N’est. Pas. Une. Partie. De. Plaisir. » Il siffla en se penchant pour presser le bâillon-boule entre les dents de Bella. Il attacha le bâillon et vérifia qu’il ne lui faisait pas mal ni n’allait laisser de marques. 

Il s’empressa de sortir des longueurs de corde souple et lia les poignets de Bella au joint torique situé au centre de l’extrémité supérieure du banc. Il se déplaça et tira son cul plus loin vers l’autre extrémité du banc, maintenant ses pieds dans les étriers. Il attacha ses chevilles, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une tension au niveau de son torse le long du banc, et Bella pouvait déjà sentir une douleur dans ses omoplates tandis que ses muscles étaient étirés.

« Je vais débuter la fessée d’échauffement. Ensuite je vais passer à ta punition. Quand j’aurai terminé, tu embrasseras M. Poipoil et tu me remercieras pour ton châtiment, c’est compris ? » Demanda Edward.

Bella acquiesça. Edward mit une petite cloche dans ses mains. « Ceci te servira en guise de mot d’alerte. Si tu ressens trop d’inconfort ou que tu as de la difficulté à respirer ou des crampes, n’hésite pas à l’utiliser. D’accord ? » Bella acquiesça de nouveau.

« Okay, commençons avec l’échauffement… et Isabella ? Cette pièce est insonorisée… » Dit-il avec un petit rire. 

La fessée d’échauffement fut rapide et consciencieuse. Edward s’assura de répartir les claques d’échauffement sur la partie charnue de son postérieur ainsi que sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Sa chair était rose vif, et Edward ignora la secousse de sa verge dans son pantalon. Il leva la brosse et la montra à Bella. « La punition, » dit-il.

Bella ferma les yeux et se prépara à endurer la douleur. Edward établit un rythme soutenu. Il compta cinq coups puis s’arrêta, donnant à Bella le temps de s’ajuster. « Ta couleur est-elle le vert ? » S’enquit-il, et elle hocha la tête.

Les cinq fessées suivantes furent plus rudes, et Bella sentit la douleur briser la carapace qu’elle avait forgée autour d’elle. La douleur était en train de briser sa résolution, fissurant la mince couche de contrôle dans laquelle elle s’était enrobée depuis son réveil ce matin.

Edward fit une autre pause et regarda le visage de Bella. Elle n’était pas encore là où elle devait être. Edward voyait que les larmes dans ses yeux étaient juste une réaction à la douleur, mais elle n’avait pas encore cédé. Elle ne s’était pas encore abandonnée à la douleur. Cinq fessées de plus allaient probablement parvenir à la faire basculer. Il s’agenouilla devant son visage et lui toucha la joue. Bella ouvrit les yeux.

« Es-tu prête à en prendre davantage ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Bella hocha vigoureusement la tête et tenta de parler à travers son bâillon. Edward fronça les sourcils. « Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de parler, Isabella ! Si tu continues comme ça, je vais t’en donner plus que quinze ! » Il lui lança un regard sévère, lui faisant savoir qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Bella opina et redevint silencieuse.

« Bonne fille, » murmura-t-il en glissant gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il se redressa et retourna à la délicieuse vue de son cul et de ses cuisses qui étaient dorénavant d’un joli rose clair. Il pouvait voir ses jus ruisseler sur le banc. Il raffermit sa détermination et résista à la tentation de toucher sa chatte si attrayante.

Les cinq dernières fessées furent presque intolérables. Bella hurla alors que les coups pleuvaient sur sa peau déjà sensible. Après les deux premiers coups, le barrage à l’intérieur de Bella éclata et elle cria de douleur, son contrôle se brisant en mille morceaux. Elle se déchaîna et se mit à pleurer et Edward se sentit soulagé de la voir s’effondrer. C’était ce qu’elle voulait. C’était ce qu’elle aurait dû demander, mais était-elle trop embarrassée ? Trop craintive ? Trop honteuse de le demander ? Edward fronça les sourcils à cette réalisation et lui administra les trois dernières fessées avec encore plus de dureté. Il la punissait. Pas pour lui avoir stupidement menti, mais pour ne pas s’être ouverte à lui ! Il était son Maître, bon sang ! C’était son boulot de donner à Isabella ce dont elle avait besoin ! Et elle l’avait caché de lui et déguisé en mensonge !

Le silence dans la pièce était quasiment assourdissant. Les seuls bruits qu’on entendait étaient les sanglots de Bella et les halètements d’Edward comme après une séance de conditionnement physique.

Il détacha ses chevilles et fit courir ses doigts sur sa chair rougie. Il étendit ses jambes et Bella laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement à ses soins. Edward fit le tour et détacha ses mains, massant la peau et les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules. Bella tremblait et gémissait alors que ses larmes coulaient à flots.

Edward défit le bâillon-boule et il dut tirer avec force pour le retirer de la bouche de Bella. « Ouvre ! » Gronda-t-il et elle desserra la mâchoire. Il se pencha et massa ses joues et sa mâchoire, cajolant ses muscles pour qu’ils se relaxent.

Edward prit Bella par les aisselles et la souleva. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle bougea pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais il la stoppa.

« Non, Isabella. Ce n’est pas fini. Je veux que tu t’agenouilles, » dit-il en la déposant au sol.

Bella gémit bruyamment quand son cul entra en contact avec le derrière de ses genoux. Elle essuya la bave, le mucus et les larmes sur sa joue et repoussa les cheveux de ses yeux. Elle se força à se détendre et prit une inspiration tremblotante alors que sa peau surchauffée touchait à nouveau ses jambes.

Bella baissa les yeux au sol. Edward s’installa dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin.

« Rampe vers moi, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella n’avait jamais eu à faire ça avant, mais elle n’hésita pas une seconde et avança vers lui en rampant. Elle s’arrêta à ses pieds, demeurant sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Edward tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux. Bella soupira de soulagement et de contentement. Son Maître était à nouveau satisfait d’elle. « Regarde-moi, Fillette. »

Bella leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux presque noirs d’Edward. Elle attendit. « À présent tu vas embrasser M. Poipoil et me remercier pour ta punition. »

Edward tint la brosse devant Bella. Elle embrassa délicatement le bois poli qui l’avait libérée. « Merci Maître de m’avoir punie. Votre soumise vous en est reconnaissante, » dit-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Alors, je te le demande encore une fois, que se passait-il avec toi ? » Sa voix n’admettait pas la réplique et Bella prit enfin la parole. 

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, Maître. J’aurais dû vous demander de me… de me donner la fessée. J’avais besoin de sentir quelque chose, et depuis la nuit dernière je me sentais comme si j’étais sous l’eau ou enfermée dans ma propre tête. La douleur m’aide, elle me libère, et j’aurais dû vous le demander au lieu de vous duper et de vous forcer la main. » Bella laissa échapper l’air de ses poumons en frissonnant alors que le dernier fragment du mur volait en éclats.

Elle était en paix. Elle était sereine et elle savait qu’une fois de plus Edward l’avait sauvée. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et lui adressa un sourire sincère d’amour et de bonheur.

« Je me sens mieux maintenant, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward se pencha en avant, et leurs nez se frôlèrent presque. « Je suis très content, Isabella. Mais si jamais tu refuses encore une fois de me confier tes besoins, je te promets que tu ne pourras pas t’asseoir pendant une semaine ! Est-ce clair ? » Bella pouvait voir qu’il n’entendait pas à rigoler.

« Oui, Maître. Clair comme de l’eau de roche, » répondit-elle avec un soupçon d’impertinence, et Edward secoua la tête en souriant narquoisement. 

« Ah, et ma petite maligne est de retour ! Viens, allons prendre une douche, et ensuite il faudra te mettre au lit, Fillette, mais d’abord… tourne-toi. »

Edward vit momentanément une expression de tristesse dans les yeux de Bella, mais très vite celle-ci disparut et elle hocha la tête, se retournant lentement. Edward retira le collier et embrassa son cou.

« Allez, bébé, il faut que j’applique un peu d’onguent sur tes fesses. » Il se leva et tendit la main à Bella pour l’aider à se remettre debout. Elle grimaça à la sensibilité de son postérieur. Edward lui fit un sourire entendu en l’aidant à enfiler la robe de nuit accrochée derrière la porte. 

« Tu devras nettoyer la salle de jeux avant ton rendez-vous chez le docteur, d’accord ? » Dit-il en éteignant les lumières et en fermant la porte. Bella acquiesça et lui tint la main pour retourner à leur chambre.

Après une longue douche bien chaude, Edward fit allonger Bella sur une immense serviette de bain et la frictionna avec de la crème qui apaisa sa peau qui picotait et ses muscles endoloris. Plus tard, Bella se recroquevilla tout contre Edward en prenant soin de garder son cul loin de tout contact.

Elle dormit comme un loir et ne fit pas de cauchemars. 

ooo

Bella se réveilla en sentant Edward appuyer sa verge en érection dans la chair encore sensible de son cul et elle grommela et essaya de s’éloigner de lui. Edward gloussa dans son cou et Bella roula sur le ventre en ouvrant les yeux. 

« Sérieusement ? Tu crois que c’est drôle ou sexy, ou les deux ? À cette heure, Edward ? » Elle le foudroya du regard en fixant son visage qui arborait un sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour mon petit rayon de soleil ! » Railla-t-il, et Bella pinça sa poitrine.

« Aïe ! » Il fit la moue et sourcilla en frottant la zone endolorie.

Bella se mit à rire. « Gros bébé, va ! » Elle roula soigneusement sur le côté du lit et se redressa lentement. Son postérieur était un peu tendre, mais il n’était pas douloureux. Elle sourit à Edward.

« Je vais aller faire ma séance d’exercices et ensuite je vais m’occuper de nettoyer la salle de jeux, avant que Sarah n’arrive ou que ton frère se lève, » dit Bella en sortant du lit.

« Bella. » Elle se tourna pour regarder Edward. « Viens ici, il faut que j’examine ton derrière. »

Bella contourna le lit et rougit légèrement en tournant son cul vers Edward. Il remarqua quelques marques pâles, mais aucune ecchymose. Il se pencha et embrassa sa fesse gauche.

Bella couina et se retourna vivement. « Edward ! » Dit-elle un peu plus fort qu’un murmure.

Il arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? Je peux baiser ton cul mais je ne peux pas l’embrasser ? C’est ridicule ! Quoi qu’il en soit, tu peux y aller… » Déclara-t-il. Bella se rendit dans le dressing en marmonnant à propos de la grossièreté des hommes le matin au réveil.

Soudainement des bras s’enroulèrent autour d’elle et la poussèrent plus loin dans la pièce garde-robe. « Tu aimes que je sois grossier le matin au réveil, » souffla Edward en lui mordant le cou juste sous l’oreille.

Bella gémit et sa tête roula en arrière contre la poitrine d’Edward.

Humm…

« Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas le faire maintenant. Arrête d’essayer de me distraire, » l’admonesta-t-elle, et elle tendit le bras pour attraper ses vêtements de sport.

ooo

Bella serra la main qu’Heidi Richardson lui tendit. C’était une femme qui approchait la cinquantaine. Elle était petite et rondelette, avec une tête pleine de boucles blondes et des yeux marron enjoués.

Bella avait son rendez-vous la première, et après un bref examen, une prise de sang et la collecte d’un échantillon d’urine, elle s’assit dans le bureau du Dr Richardson.

Rosalie était elle aussi allée avec la technicienne médicale pour des prises de sang et des tests d’urine.

« Okay, Bella. J’ai regardé les résultats de certains tests que j’ai obtenus. Fondamentalement, vous êtes une jeune femme en santé. Vous souffrez par contre d’insuffisance pondérale, et je vais devoir vous donner quelques suppléments pour vous aider à booster votre système immunitaire. Votre taux de fer est un peu bas, et je sais que vous avez récemment subi un événement traumatique. Votre joue est légèrement meurtrie et vous avez une coupure au menton, mais sinon, vous semblez aller bien physiquement. Comment allez-vous émotionnellement ? »

Bella sourit. « Je m’en sors assez bien. Mon petit ami m’aide beaucoup et nous discutons de mes émotions au fur et à mesure qu’elles se présentent. »

Heidi sourit et hocha la tête. « D’accord. Eh bien, nous visons ici à ce que vous preniez 5 kilos, c’est notre objectif. Vous allez suivre le régime alimentaire que Carlisle vous a donné et continuer de prendre vos shakes protéinés. »

Elle se mit à rire en voyant l’expression de Bella. « Je sais qu’ils ne sont pas terribles au goût, mais vous pouvez toujours masquer celui-ci. J’aimerais vous revoir dans deux semaines. »

Elle se leva et serra de nouveau la main de Bella. « Ça m’a fait très plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bella, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Rosalie se leva en voyant Bella revenir dans la salle d’attente.

Heidi lui sourit. « Mme Cullen, vous pouvez venir, » dit-elle tandis que l’infirmière lui tendait son dossier.

Rosalie regarda Bella avant de revenir à Heidi. « Est-ce que Bella pourrait venir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Heidi pouvait voir que Rosalie semblait nerveuse. Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle en les guidant à son bureau.

Elle conduisit Rosalie à la salle d’examen et lui demanda de s’asseoir sur le lit.

Après avoir examiné ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa gorge, elle demanda à Rosalie de lui parler de son cycle menstruel, et Rosalie lui dit que ses règles étaient irrégulières et que ça faisait déjà un bon moment que c’était comme ça.

Rosalie lui raconta qu’elle avait eu des symptômes rappelant la grippe, combinés à une gastroentérite qui s’était éternisée. Heidi lui sourit lorsqu’elle eut fini de parler et lui demanda de s’allonger. Rosalie serra la main de Bella et celle-ci frictionna ses doigts glacés entre ses mains.

« Détends-toi, Rosie. Tout va bien aller, » murmura Bella en se penchant sur le lit.

« Elle a raison, vous savez. Il ne faut pas s’inquiéter de quelque chose avant de savoir à quoi on a affaire. Attendez-moi une minute, je reviens. Pendant ce temps déboutonnez votre chemisier et détachez votre pantalon pour moi, » dit Heidi.

Rosalie et Bella demeurèrent silencieuses en attendant le retour de la gynécologue.

Heidi revint, poussant une machine sur roulettes. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Questionna Rosalie d’une voix haut perchée tandis que la technicienne entrait dans la petite pièce.

« Il s’agit d’un appareil à ultrasons. Ça va détecter les ulcères d’estomac ou tout autre désordre gastrique que vous pourriez avoir au niveau des intestins. »

La technicienne sourit en répandant un gel froid sur le ventre de Rosalie. Elle alluma la machine et passa un objet en forme de microphone sur son abdomen. Bella entendit un faible chuintement, et une image noire et granuleuse apparut sur le petit écran.

« Humm… d’accord, voyons voir… okay, ça semble bien… aah, là… Vous voyez ? » La technicienne exhiba un large sourire et le Dr Richardson aussi.

Bella observa l’image attentivement. Putain c’était quoi, ça ?

Rosalie fronçait les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Est-ce que j’ai un ulcère ? Une tumeur ? »

La gynécologue fit un signe de tête à la technicienne et celle-ci tourna le bouton du volume. Un bruit bizarre emplit la salle.

Un bruissement rapide. Étrangement familier. Stable et constant. Robuste. Comme le bruit d’un cœur qui bat.

« Qu’est-ce… » Rosalie regarda l’écran. « EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? » Cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter Bella.

Le Dr Richardson souriait d’une oreille à l’autre. « Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes enceinte, Mme Cullen, très enceinte. D’après les calculs que j’ai faits et la taille du fœtus, je dirais que vous en êtes à votre quinzième ou seizième semaine de grossesse. Félicitations ! »

ooo

Bella et Rosalie s’assirent dans la salle d’attente pendant que la réceptionniste s’occupait de fixer la date du suivi pour que Rosalie rencontre le Dr Stevenson, la partenaire du Dr Richardson au Women’s wellness center, qui était obstétricienne.

Bella avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles en écoutant Rosalie jurer contre Emmett à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir la photo de ‘bébé Cullen’ et regarder avec amour l’image que Heidi Richardson avait envoyée à son associée pour obtenir une confirmation de son ‘diagnostic.’

Après une longue discussion sur les effets des nausées matinales, qui, selon le Dr Stevenson, semblaient tirer à leur fin chez Rosalie, elles parlèrent au sujet de sa perte de poids. Rosalie se fit immédiatement administrer une injection de vitamine pour stimuler son système, et elle allait devoir suivre un régime très strict. Il fallait qu’elle prenne du poids. Elle continuerait de voir les deux médecins, qui surveilleraient son état de santé général, mais le Dr Stevenson s’occuperait de ses soins prénatals.

Bella téléphona à Alice à la requête de Rosalie et lui demanda si elle et Jasper, ainsi que Carlisle et Esme, pourraient les rencontrer à la maison dans une heure. Elle désirait qu’ils viennent prendre le thé, et elle dit à Alice qu’ils devaient avoir une conversation impliquant toute la famille.

« Je vais avoir un bébé… putain de bordel… Je vais avoir un bébé… » Marmonna Rosalie, et Bella rit de bon cœur.

« Oui Rosie ! C’est fantastique ! » Elles se dévisagèrent et s’étreignirent.

« Merci Bella ! » Chuchota Rosalie dans ses cheveux, et Bella la serra plus fort.

« N’importe quand, Sister Bean, » répondit-elle.

Rosalie se dégagea et la regarda. « Quoi ? »

Bella rit et hocha la tête. « Ouaip, Sister Bean, parce que j’suis désolée, Rosie, mais ton bébé ressemble à un haricot… »

Rosalie pouffa de rire et acquiesça. « Ouais, c’est vrai. Il doit tenir ça de son père… »

Les rendez-vous pour le suivi furent confirmés et les filles se dirigèrent à l’extérieur, où Brian était prêt à les escorter pendant qu’Anderson les attendait dans le SUV d’Edward.

« Andy, je sais qu’Edward vous a demandé de nous ramener directement à la maison, mais pourriez-vous s’il vous plaît faire un arrêt à la librairie ? » Demanda Bella.

Elles passèrent environ une demi-heure dans le magasin, sous les regards attentifs de Brian et Anderson. À la suggestion d’Anderson, Bella avait appelé Edward pour l’avertir qu’elles seraient légèrement en retard. Elle lui avait assuré qu’elles allaient bien et avait promis de rentrer bientôt.

Elles quittèrent la librairie, armées de bouquins sur la grossesse, la maternité, les noms de bébés, l’allaitement maternel, l’éducation des enfants, et une tonne d’autres sujets reliés aux bébés et aux enfants. 

Emmett et Edward faisaient les cent pas. Tout le monde était arrivé et attendait que les filles rentrent à la maison.

Quelque chose se tramait. Edward pouvait l’entendre dans la voix de Bella au téléphone. Sarah leur cria de se calmer et les envoya dans la salle de détente avec des tasses de chocolat chaud.

Edward s’assit à son piano pendant qu’Emmett s’attelait à la page des mots croisés du journal. Alice et Jasper s’installèrent sur le sofa, bavardant tranquillement tandis qu’Esme et Carlisle s’entretenaient avec Sarah et Reggie dans la cuisine.

Bella et Rosalie arrivèrent à la maison, et le chaos éclata. Esme se tordait les mains et semblait être sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

Bella leva une main dans un geste rassurant et demanda à tous de leur donner un peu d’espace alors qu’elle pénétrait dans la pièce avec Rosalie.

Tout le monde s’entassa dans la salle de détente autour des deux filles, parlant en même temps, posant des questions, jusqu’à ce que Rosalie leur crie de se taire !

Bella se dirigea vers Edward et se planta devant lui. 

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il en l’embrassant passionnément.

Bella lui sourit. « Je vais bien. Rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire. Ton père avait visé dans le mille. Mon fer est un peu bas et j’ai des tonnes de suppléments à prendre pendant un certain temps, mais Je. Vais. Bien, » répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Edward sourit et la serra contre lui.

Emmett attira Rosalie dans ses bras. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? » S’enquit-il nerveusement, et Rosalie lui sourit.

« Eh bien, je dois prendre quelques suppléments vitaminés et éviter certains aliments pendant un moment. Et je ne peux pas boire d’alcool. Mais à part ça, le Dr Richardson dit que tout va bien, » répondit Rosalie.

Emmett sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Y a seulement un truc… » Ajouta-t-elle, et tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Laisse-moi voir… » Dit-elle encore, et elle sortit la photo de l’échographie de son sac. « Humm… C’est quoi ça ? » Elle tendit la petite image à son époux.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Donne-moi un indice… » Dit-il en essayant de comprendre ce qu’on voyait dans la photo. Elle était malade…

Esme haleta et mit les mains sur sa bouche, commençant à pleurer. Carlisle avait les larmes aux yeux en l’attirant à lui.

Alice les regardait tous comme s’ils étaient fous. Jasper avait deviné et il souriait sereinement.

Rosalie sourit. « Quatre lettres… hum… Dans à peu près vingt-quatre semaines, il va pleurer pour la première fois… » 

Les yeux d’Emmett dardèrent les siens. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Rosalie hocha la tête, des larmes de joie commençant à couler. « Je te présente Bébé Cullen, Papa Emmett, » murmura-t-elle.

Emmett cria comme une fille et tout le monde se mit à pleurer et à hurler.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Sarah et Esme poussèrent des cris aigus et rirent en pleurant, alors qu’Emmett courait autour de la salle de détente en hululant et en criant.

Il cessa de courir partout et se tint immobile pendant une minute, puis il cria à tue-tête :

« PUTAIN D’ENFER ! JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! »

ooo

Esme cria après son fils pour avoir utilisé un langage aussi grossier, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de passer ses bras autour de lui et d’embrasser ses joues, pleurant toujours.

« Tu ne peux plus utiliser ce genre de langage, Fiston ; tu vas être père ! Oh ! Je vais être grand-mère. Carlisle ! » Esme se tourna vers son mari qui rayonnait de bonheur, les yeux sur Rosalie et sa main couvrant gentiment la sienne posée sur son ventre.

« Oui, mon amour ? » Dit-il en levant les yeux vers sa femme. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’air aussi heureux.

« Nous vieillissons ! » Se plaignit Esme, et tout le monde rit.

Carlisle sourit et releva un sourcil. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu semblais penser ce matin, Chérie… »

Esme rougit et pouffa de rire. 

Edward regarda sa mère, puis son père. « PAPA ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es aussi tordu qu’Emmett ! »

Après que le chaos se fut quelque peu apaisé, Bella alla vérifier les préparatifs du déjeuner et aida Sarah à dresser la table de la salle à manger. Une fois cette tâche complétée, Bella appela tout le monde et s’assit à la table. Chacun vint prendre place pendant qu’Edward allait chercher à boire. Il revint avec une bouteille de champagne et une bouteille de jus de raisin pétillant. 

Emmett voulut porter Rosalie jusqu’à la table, mais elle lui dit qu’il s’inquiétait exagérément et qu’elle était en mesure de marcher les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle à manger.

Esme attendit que tout le monde soit assis. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et lança un regard inhabituellement agacé vers sa bru.

« Rosalie Cullen, tu as été malade pendant des mois ! Tu es enceinte de seize semaines, et ça veut dire que tu as caché tes symptômes pendant au moins trois mois maintenant ! » Elle leva la main quand Rosalie commença à protester. « Tes excuses ne m’intéressent pas, et ceci est valable pour tous les membres de la famille : on ne cache pas des choses comme ça ! On ne prétend pas que tout va bien quand on sait que ce n’est pas le cas ! Ça m’est égal que tu aies pensé que ton corps était envahi par des martiens, il faut en parler à quelqu’un ! Le dire à quelqu’un ! Tu dois venir à Papa et à moi ! »

Carlisle passa une main dans le dos d’Esme, essayant doucement de la calmer. Esme regarda autour de la table alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Vous… tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes nos vies… et nous… » Esme ravala un sanglot, « … nous mourrions si nous devions vivre sans l’un de vous… » Elle se détourna pour se moucher avec le kleenex que Sarah venait de lui mettre dans la main. Bella entendit des sanglots autour de la table. Elle tourna la tête dans le cou d’Edward et se mit à pleurer.

Esme se tourna à nouveau vers sa famille et les dévisagea tous un à un. « Ainsi, vous avez tous l’obligation de me faire la promesse, ici et maintenant, que vous le direz à quelqu’un si vous pensez, même seulement vaguement, qu’il pourrait y avoir un problème… ou si quelque chose ne va pas, physiquement, émotionnellement, peu importe… Est-ce que vous le promettez ? »

Carlisle regarda sa femme et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Il sentit ses propres larmes couler et tendit la main pour les essuyer de son visage avant de se tourner vers sa famille.

« Votre mère a raison, vous savez. Plus de secrets, ou de demi-vérités, ou de mensonges. Est-ce que tout le monde est d’accord ? » Dit-il sévèrement.

Tous les membres de la famille hochèrent la tête et murmurèrent leur accord. Rosalie bondit de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour aller s’agenouiller devant la chaise d’Esme. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le giron de sa deuxième mère. « Je suis si navrée, M’man. J’ai été tellement égoïste… »

Esme se pencha et caressa les cheveux de Rosalie en lui murmurant des mots d’amour et de réconfort. Les Cullen connaissaient Rosalie depuis qu’Emmett et elle s’étaient retrouvés dans la même classe à l’école, à l’âge tendre de sept ans. À l’époque, ils se détestaient tous les deux.

Esme se rappela toutes ces années durant lesquelles Emmett rentrait à la maison en claquant la porte dans un accès de colère à cause de quelque chose que Rosalie avait dit ou fait. Elle se rappela la nuit où tout avait changé, quand Emmett avait environ dix ans…

À suivre…

 

Je sais que vous voudriez toutes que je continue plutôt que de m’arrêter ici, mais ce matin je me suis réveillée avec un mal de tête très incommodant et je dois retourner me reposer.

À la semaine prochaine

Milk


	79. Chapitre 79

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

Ce chapitre est dédié à MaPlumeMagique. Je pense que tu comprendras tout de suite pourquoi :0)

 

Chapitre 79

 

Esme se rappela toutes ces années durant lesquelles Emmett rentrait à la maison en claquant la porte dans un accès de colère à cause de quelque chose que Rosalie avait dit ou fait. Elle se rappela la nuit où tout avait changé, quand Emmett avait environ dix ans…

FLASHBACK

Esme était en train de mettre la table pour le dîner quand Emmett avait fait irruption dans la maison en claquant la porte d’entrée.

« Emmett McCarty Cullen ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce boucan ? » Cria-t-elle à son fils.

Emmett essaya de dépasser sa mère pour se rendre à l’escalier, mais elle l’arrêta. Esme haleta en voyant son tee-shirt et son jeans déchirés, son visage et ses mains sales, et enfin sa lèvre ensanglantée et la vilaine entaille au-dessus de son œil. 

« CARLISLE ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu’Emmett se tortillait pour essayer de lui échapper.

« M’man ! Non ! T’occupe pas de ça, c’est rien du tout… » Marmonna-t-il, ne voulant désespérément pas que son père le voie dans cet état.

Emmett grogna en entendant, puis en voyant Carlisle sortir de son bureau et se précipiter dans le couloir.

La petite Alice âgée de cinq ans et le petit Edward âgé de sept ans descendirent l’escalier en courant pour voir ce qui avait causé toute cette agitation.

« Wow ! Tu t’es bagarré, Em ? » S’exclama Edward avant de reculer devant le regard noir que lui lança son père.

« Filez en haut dans vos chambres tous les deux ! Tout de suite ! » Carlisle élevait rarement la voix à l’intention de ses enfants ou de quiconque, si bien que lorsqu’il le faisait, ses rejetons lui obéissaient immédiatement. Ils tournèrent les talons et remontèrent les marches à toute vitesse.

« Emmett, va dans ma salle d’examen, fiston. Il faut nettoyer et désinfecter tout ça. » Sur les ordres tranquilles de Carlisle, Emmett se retourna et marcha rapidement en direction du cabinet médical de son père.

Esme tourna des yeux inquiets vers son mari. « Carlisle… » Dit-elle posément, et il lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh, allons, ma petite boule d’angoisse ! Il va bien aller, va… C’est-à-dire, aussi bien que possible après que je l’aie puni pour s’être battu ! » Dit doucement Carlisle, puis il gloussa tandis qu’Esme se raidissait et tentait de se dégager de lui.

« Carlisle Cullen, je t’interdis… » Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres boudeuses.

En s’éloignant pour aller s’occuper de son fils, il se retourna pour la regarder. « On se calme, Maman ourse ! Je ne vais pas le discipliner plus que nécessaire. Fais-moi confiance, d’accord ? »

Esme hocha la tête et Carlisle disparut dans son bureau.

Emmett l’attendait dans la salle d’examen attenante au bureau.

Carlisle entra et alla se laver les mains. « Enlève ton tee-shirt, Emmett, » dit-il paisiblement.

Emmett obéit mais Carlisle pouvait voir l’inquiétude dans ses yeux, accompagnée d’une expression de satisfaction béate.

Carlisle commença à essuyer la saleté avec des tampons. « Alors, veux-tu me dire ce qui s’est passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Emmett était renfrogné et Carlisle dut réprimer un sourire en voyant son fils essayer de cacher le fait qu’il avait mal.

« Qu’est-ce que t’en as à faire ? Contente-toi de me punir, papa. » Emmett se tortilla et mordit le côté de sa main tandis que Carlisle appliquait une légère pression autour de la coupure sur son sourcil.

« Hmm… il va falloir quelques points de suture. » Carlisle vit Emmett fermer les yeux très fort. Il tendit la main et repoussa les mèches noires indisciplinées du front de son fils. Emmett ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux soucieux de son père, tellement pareils aux siens.

« S’il te plaît, Em, parle-moi. Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne me parles pas, fiston. C’était quoi cette bagarre ? Tu n’as pas l’habitude de te battre, » l’encouragea gentiment Carlisle alors qu’il préparait l’injection d’anesthésique local.

Emmett serra sa main en poing pendant que son père engourdissait la zone autour de son arcade sourcilière. Carlisle continua de caresser ses cheveux et de le calmer avec des mots d’encouragement.

Une fois que la région à suturer fut engourdie, Carlisle ne perdit pas de temps à la nettoyer et à la recoudre. Il nettoya le reste du visage d’Emmett ainsi que sa lèvre fendue. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il fut surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son fils. 

« Emmett ? »

« Elle me déteste, papa… » Soupira Emmett avec tellement d’affliction que Carlisle sentit sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Il enleva ses gants de latex et attira Emmett dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps jeune et robuste de son fils se recroqueviller contre le sien et ses bras se serrèrent autour de lui.

Après qu’Emmett ait pleuré et que ses larmes aient été essuyées, il raconta ce qui s’était passé à son père. Il se dirigeait vers l’arrêt d’autobus quand il avait entendu quelqu’un crier derrière lui. Il s’était retourné et avait aperçu Rosalie Hale se faire pousser à terre par des garçons, parmi lesquels se trouvait James Denali. Même si Rosalie lui rendait la vie difficile depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés quand ils avaient tous les deux six ans, il n’avait jamais été violent physiquement avec elle. Sans même réfléchir, Emmett avait traversé la route et bousculé et repoussé les garçons loin d’elle, puis il avait tenté de remettre debout une Rosalie qui hurlait et donnait des coups de pieds dans toutes les directions.

Elle l’avait d’abord frappé à la bouche quand il s’était penché pour l’aider à se relever, et ensuite, quand elle avait vu que c’était lui, elle avait crié encore plus fort qu’il était un rustre qui ‘polluait l’air qu’elle respirait,’ et elle l’avait poussé avec une force surprenante qui l’avait envoyé s’écraser sur le trottoir, où il s’était entaillé l’arcade sourcilière. 

Rosalie avait porté ses deux mains à sa bouche en voyant le sang jaillir du visage d’Emmett, et elle s’était enfuie en lançant un dernier « Je te hais, Emmett Cullen ! »

Emmett était revenu de l’école à pied ce jour-là, et il s’était réfugié dans la maison dans les arbres jusqu’à ce que la faim qui le tenaillait devienne insupportable. 

Carlisle cacha son sourire dans le cou de son fils qu’il tenait toujours contre lui. 

Une fois qu’Emmett se fut calmé, Carlisle le conduisit dans son bureau et s’installa dans son fauteuil, son fils pelotonné sur ses genoux. Le fait qu’Emmett était presque trop gros pour tenir dans son giron était sans importance.

« J’ai essayé de l’aider, papa. Et elle… me déteste. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emmett en hoquetant.

Carlisle lui sourit. « Je ne crois pas qu’elle te déteste du tout, fiston. Parfois les filles disent des choses, mais en fait elles veulent dire le contraire. » Il vit l’expression confuse sur le visage d’Emmett et poursuivit son explication. « Tu te rappelles la semaine dernière quand ta maman était triste parce que je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison pour notre dîner spécial ? Elle pleurait et elle était affligée, et elle ne voulait pas me parler ? » 

Emmett hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, tu te rappelles que chaque fois que nous lui demandions ce qui n’allait pas, elle répondait ‘Rien’ ? » Emmett acquiesça de nouveau. « En réalité elle voulait dire que quelque chose de très gros n’allait pas, mais elle ne disait rien. Eh bien, c’est la même chose ici, je pense. Rosalie ne te hait pas, mais elle était embarrassée et bouleversée, et probablement un peu effrayée, alors elle t’a dit quelque chose de méchant avant que tu ne puisses lui dire quoi que ce soit… »

Emmett regarda son père pendant un moment avant d’acquiescer. « Les filles sont vraiment, VRAIMENT bizarres, papa, » dit-il avait sérieux, et son père opina.

« Oui, c’est vrai. Maintenant, même si tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te bagarres, je veux que tu saches que je suis très fier de toi pour avoir défendu une jeune demoiselle, même si elle dit qu’elle ne voulait pas de ton aide. » Carlisle sourit et souleva Emmett pour le redéposer au sol.

Ils continuèrent de bavarder en se rendant à la salle à manger. Carlisle envoya Emmett à l’étage pour mettre des vêtements propres. Esme ne dit rien mais elle sourit en constatant qu’Emmett avait l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, peu importe ce qu’il avait eu à endurer. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Tout va bien, Chéri ? » S’enquit-elle dans un murmure.

Carlisle hocha la tête et embrassa son cou. « Ouaip, je crois que notre fils est amoureux de Rosalie Hale… » Souffla-t-il.

Rosalie Hale téléphona à Emmett ce soir-là. Il fronça les sourcils en décrochant le combiné.

« Bonjour, c’est Emmett, » dit-il.

« Euh, c’est… c’est Rosalie… Rosalie Hale… » Dit la voix hésitante à l’autre bout du fil.

« Oui ? » Sa voix était rude et bourrue.

« Je voulais dire que je suis désolée de t’avoir fait mal aujourd’hui… » Commença Rosalie, mais Emmett lui coupa la parole.

« Tu m’as pas fait mal ! C’était même pas douloureux… » Emmett surprit le regard de son père et il sentit la chaleur envahir son visage.

« Très bien ! Si tu as l’intention d’être désagréable avec moi, alors oublie ça ! Je voulais dire ‘Merci,’ mais à présent je souhaiterais ne pas avoir pris la peine de t’appeler ! » S’emporta Rosalie, la voix remplie de colère et d’embarras.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, on n’entendit que le bruit de leurs respirations dans le combiné.

Emmett roula des yeux et soupira.

« Merci d’avoir appelé, Rosie. J’voulais pas être un mufle avec toi… C’est juste que je sais que tu me détestes et tout… » Commença-t-il.

« C’est faux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C’est pas vrai… que je te déteste, je veux dire. Tu es… eh bien, tu me taquines et tout, mais tu n’es pas méchant avec moi. Je ne te déteste pas, Emmett Cullen. » Sa voix douce et mélodieuse baissa jusqu’à être à peine plus qu’un murmure. 

Emmett se sentit rougir violemment en même temps qu’un sourire niais se répandait sur son visage. « Ouais ? Eh ben, je ne te déteste pas non plus, Rosie. Tu es… t’es pas mal bien pour une fille, » murmura-t-il en retour.

Rosalie pouffa de rire. « Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Alors… peut-être que t’aimerais venir chez moi un de ces jours ? Nous avons une super maison dans les arbres et… je pourrais te la montrer… » Dit-il.

« Ça me plairait… et Emmett ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas que tu m’appelles Rosie. »

« Oh ! D’accord. Alors je vais te voir demain ? Vas-tu demander à ta mère si tu peux venir ? »

« Oui, d’accord. Je te verrai demain. Bonne nuit, Emmett. »

« Bonne nuit, Rosie. »

Et c’est ainsi que tout commença.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Après que Rosalie se soit calmée et qu’elle ait regagné sa place auprès d’Emmett, la conversation tourna autour du bébé et de sa date de naissance, qui était évaluée approximativement au 24 mai. Esme et Rosalie discutaient de la pièce qui allait être convertie en chambre de poupon, et Esme suggéra qu’ils attendent que l’équipe de nettoyage ait fait son travail et enlevé les meubles pour prendre la décision. 

Après le déjeuner, Carlisle mentionna qu’il avait prévu une rencontre avec leur avocat le lendemain et suggéra que les dames s’occupent ailleurs. Esme avait pris des dispositions pour que Rosalie aille chez Alice afin de discuter du choix de couleurs de peinture. Kate allait être à la maison, et Esme avait demandé à Sarah de cuisiner des repas que Garrett pourrait réchauffer pour eux. Les filles allaient lui apporter la nourriture le jour suivant.

Bella insista sur le fait qu’elle devait aller travailler. Edward n’était pas très content de sa décision et demanda à la voir dans son bureau.

Bella redressa les épaules et suivit Edward dans son antre. Il se dirigea vers son secrétaire et s’installa derrière. Bella étouffa un soupir. Elle savait que lorsqu’Edward mettait une distance entre eux, ce n’était jamais bon signe. Elle s’approcha et s’assit en face de lui.

Edward pouvait sentir sa colère couver sous son calme apparent. Il se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et regarda Bella.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller travailler en ce moment, » dit-il tranquillement. Son regard sombre et orageux démentait le calme de son ton.

Bella hocha la tête et s’enjoignit à ne pas s’emporter.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j’aille au boulot, mais Edward, s’il te plaît essaye de comprendre. J’ai un travail à faire. Riley a vraiment pris un risque avec moi en m’offrant ce job quand j’étais un cas désespéré ! Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je travaille pour lui et il reste seulement deux semaines avant Noël ! C’est une des périodes les plus occupées de l’année en ce moment. » Elle secoua gentiment la tête. « Rester à la maison n’est pas une option actuellement, trésor. » Bella parla tranquillement mais fermement, même si elle voulait crier à Edward pour agir en crétin.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne veux toujours pas que tu y ailles. Tu as été blessée… Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Il commençait à élever le ton sous l’effet de la colère. Bella inspira profondément. Il est vachement têtu !

« N’en fais pas tout un drame, Edward. Je vais aller bosser demain. Je serai de retour à la maison dès que possible. Rien ne va m’arriver… allez… Andy va me coller après comme une sangsue ! » Dit-elle placidement, mais avec détermination.

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau. Edward la dévisageait intensément. Putain qu’elle est entêtée !

Bella glissa ses bras autour de son cou rigide et poussa son siège afin de pouvoir s’asseoir sur ses genoux. 

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et embrassa ses lèvres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir réagir, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente les bras d’Edward se faufiler autour de sa taille et sa bouche s’ouvrir à l’insistance de la sienne.

« Mmmm, vous n’allez pas toujours être en mesure de me séduire, Mlle Swan… » Murmura-t-il alors que Bella approfondissait le baiser.

« Je peux toujours essayer, M. Cullen… » Chuchota-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux dans ses poings avec légèreté pour le tirer plus près.

Edward sourit contre ses lèvres. « Ça ne sera pas toujours aussi facile, tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de mettre la manipulation dans ton journal parmi la liste de choses que tu dois confesser à ton Maître ce weekend… »

Bella se tortilla d’excitation. « Mon cul est encore sensible… » Dit-elle, reculant pour le regarder.

Elle fut heureuse de constater que le petit pli entre ses sourcils s’était aplani, et que ses lèvres attrayantes s’étiraient en un sourire narquois.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien. Tu es censée avoir le cul sensible. Il s’agit d’un rappel de la raison pour laquelle nous avons dû en arriver à ce point, Isabella… »

Bella mordit sa lèvre en sentant sa respiration devenir erratique. Edward sourit en remarquant sa réaction et sa main s’abattit sans dureté sur sa hanche.

« Viens, avant que mes parents ne s’imaginent que nous sommes en train d’avoir une baise déchaînée ici… » Il remit Bella debout.

Bella fit la moue et se dirigea vers la porte. « Eh bien, vous venez de passer à côté de l’occasion, M. Cullen… » Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil, le laissant assis là, avec une érection colossale.

Foutrement mignonne ! Petite allumeuse… ce jeu peut se jouer à deux…

Bella s’empressa d’aller retrouver Rosalie et Alice et elle leur demanda de l’accompagner en haut dans son studio.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et Reggie passèrent un peu de temps à discuter de la réunion imminente avec Jeremiah Jenks, et ils décidèrent ensuite de se lancer dans une partie de billard pendant qu’Esme et Sarah commençaient à préparer les plats pour emporter chez Kate et Garrett. 

Bella avait fait en sorte que les cadeaux qu’elle destinait à la famille soient rangés dans un lieu sûr à l’abri des regards avant d’ouvrir la porte de son studio à Rosalie et Alice.

Elle expliqua rapidement ce qu’elle voulait offrir à Edward pour Noël, et Alice et Rosalie furent excitées et très heureuses de pouvoir l’aider.

Alice utilisa des longueurs de tissu que Bella avait trouvé dans la grande malle qui avait été poussée dans un coin du studio pour draper le canapé. Elle épingla les longueurs de tissu restantes au mur derrière le sofa.

Rosalie proposa de jouer avec l’éclairage et de prendre des poses de Bella de profil en raison des contusions sur sa joue et son cou. Alice retourna en bas et revint avec sa trousse de maquillage. Quand Bella recula et se regarda dans le miroir, elle eut peine à en croire ses yeux devant le travail formidable d’Alice.

Elle avait utilisé un fond de teint en bâton pour couvrir les marques qui étaient à présent beaucoup moins visibles. Ses yeux étaient sombres et charbonneux, ses cils longs et épais.

Bella était reconnaissante envers Alice pour les efforts qu’elle avait faits en matière de camouflage, mais dans la série de photographies qu’elle avait planifiée, son visage n’était pas le point focal… Bella ouvrit la salle de jeux à Alice qui alla y chercher les accessoires nécessaires à la séance de photo. Avant qu’elle puisse fermer la porte, Rosalie regarda à l’intérieur et déclara que c’était parfait.

Alice fit le guet durant le reste de l’après-midi pendant que Rosalie et Bella travaillaient à capturer les images exactes désirées par Bella.

Bella avait réfléchi pendant un certain temps à ce qu’elle pourrait donner à Edward pour Noël avant que cette idée ne germe dans son esprit. Elle voulait lui donner une série de photographies d’elle-même, dans diverses poses de soumise, pour représenter sa soumission et son amour pour lui.

Elle ne voulait pas des photos pornographiques, mais elle voulait qu’elles soient de bon goût et oui, si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête, elle voulait qu’elles soient assez provocantes pour déclencher une réaction chez son Maître.

Rosalie trouvait que c’était une idée du tonnerre, et Alice alla même jusqu’à demander à Bella si elle accepterait de prendre des photos d’elle pour offrir à Jasper pour son anniversaire en février. 

Un peu plus d’une heure et demi plus tard, Bella entendit Edward l’appeler et les trois filles se dépêchèrent de nettoyer la salle de jeux et de fermer la porte, retournant au studio sur la pointe des pieds.

Bella se rhabilla à toute vitesse et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et enlever le plus de maquillage possible pendant qu’Alice et Rosalie s’affalaient sur le canapé.

Bella traversa le studio pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Elle était en train de jouer avec l’un de ses appareils photo lorsqu’Edward ouvrit la porte. 

« Chérie, maman et papa sont sur leur départ, et Rosalie, Emmett te cherche… C’est quoi ce truc sur ton visage ? » Il remarqua l’expression coupable de Bella et ses joues empourprées, de même que l’excitation dans les yeux d’Alice alors qu’elle se levait et le dépassait en exécutant presque une petite danse.

Rosalie roula des yeux à l’intention de Bella et sortit en marmonnant.

« Oh ! C’est du maquillage. Alice s’est amusée un peu… On s’est un peu éclatées, quoi… » Elle haussa les épaules et essaya d’avoir l’air imperturbable. Elle essuya nerveusement ses mains sur son jeans en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, regardant partout sauf en direction d’Edward.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle mijote à présent ? Songea-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

Edward s’appuya contre le chambranle pendant que Bella s’empressait de ranger son appareil photo sur l’étagère et d’éteindre les lumières.

Elle tenta de se glisser devant lui pour sortir du studio, mais la main d’Edward jaillit et atterrit sur sa hanche, la stoppant dans son élan.

Bella sursauta et Edward dissimula son sourire. « Qu’est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse, Fillette ? » Dit-il, et elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de la Voix. 

Oh putain !

« Euh… » Elle lécha ses lèvres. « Rien… rien du tout... » Dit-elle d’un ton aigu qui la trahit aussi bien que si elle avait tout avoué.

Edward tapota sa hanche et bougea nonchalamment de l’embrasure pour se diriger vers l’escalier. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers l’escalier elle aussi.

« Bella ? » Lança Edward derrière elle.

Mmmm, elle trame quelque chose…

Bella se retourna et sentit sa respiration stopper en voyant Edward froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il regardait à l’intérieur de la salle de jeux.

Oh putain !

« Hum ? » Elle n’avait pas confiance en sa voix en ce moment.

« Les lumières sont allumées ici… Es-tu allée dans la salle de jeux ? » Demanda-t-il. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant l’expression de Bella. On aurait dit qu’elle allait vomir.

Elle réfléchit en vitesse, et elle allait lui répondre en toute franchise, lorsqu’elle fut sauvée par Alice qui montait les escaliers.

« Qu’est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? Allez vous deux ! Vraiment Edward, la salle de jeux maintenant ?! Ne crois-tu pas que c’est un peu inapproprié quand papa et maman sont dans la maison ? » Taquina-t-elle en tirant Bella dans les escaliers.

Bella osa jeter un coup d’œil en arrière en tournant le coin et vit Edward arquer un sourcil en les regardant s’éloigner, elle et Alice.

Oh putain !

Elles descendirent l’escalier et s’organisèrent entre elles pour qu’Alice passe à la maison le jeudi soir. Edward et Jasper ainsi que quelques Doms allaient avoir une rencontre avec Garrett, et Kate s’était arrangée pour que les soumises aient leur propre rencontre. Alice déclara que compte tenu que Kate allait être clouée au lit, elle ne pensait pas que la rencontre aurait lieu finalement.

« Je t’appellerai plus tard pour te tenir au courant, d’accord, Tsunami ? » Dit-elle doucement alors qu’elles marchaient dans le couloir. 

Bella acquiesça vivement et embrassa Carlisle et Esme en leur disant au revoir. Jasper la prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Content de voir que tu vas bien, Darlin,’ » dit-il en souriant. 

Bella l’étreignit en retour. « Tu as l’air mieux aussi, Don Juan. » Elle sourit au moment où Edward arrivait derrière elle.

« Hé toi, lâche ma petite amie ! » Gronda-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Jasper rit et roula des yeux.

Emmett avait emmené Rosalie à l’étage pour se reposer, selon les consignes des médecins, et Bella et Edward se retrouvèrent dans le boudoir.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu trafiquais là-haut ? » Interrogea Edward.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et soupira. « C’est… c’est une surprise… une bonne surprise, je le promets, mais s’il te plaît, ne m’en demande pas plus, parce qu’alors tu vas tout gâcher ! D’accord ? » Elle le dévisagea dans l’expectative.

Edward sentit une vrille d’excitation dans son estomac.

Il se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête. « D’accord. »

Bella laissa l’air sortir de ses poumons. 

Edward se dirigea vers son iHome et fit jouer sa sélection de jazz. Bella s’excusa pour aller chercher son journal. Quand elle revint, Edward était allongé sur l’un des sofas, avec un bras sur ses yeux. Un feu crépitait dans l’âtre et Bella se laissa tomber sur le tapis et posa son journal sur la table basse.

Tout était calme et Bella laissa la tranquillité infuser dans son esprit. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle se sentait paisible et en sécurité. Elle savait que la fessée qu’elle avait reçue la veille choquerait la plupart des femmes, mais elle savait que c’était la seule façon de briser le bouclier défensif qu’elle semblait ériger autour d’elle.

Elle se laissa aller à penser à Jacob et à Jim. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelles conditions ils étaient en ce moment. Même si elle sentait un frémissement de peur, elle savait qu’avoir tenu tête à Jacob comme elle l’avait fait lui avait fait réaliser qu’elle était tellement plus forte qu’elle ne l’avait jamais cru possible, et ce malgré qu’Edward ait pensé que c’était de la pure folie de sa part d’avoir agi ainsi et pris tant de risques avec sa vie.

Bella se leva et alla se servir une tasse de café fumant qu’elle apporta dans la salle de détente. Elle s’assit et ouvrit son journal. Elle coucha sur papier les éléments fondamentaux qu’elle inscrivait chaque jour. Ce qu’elle avait mangé, combien de temps elle avait dormi, une bonne chose qui lui était arrivée et une chose qu’elle changerait à propos de sa journée.

Le journal de Bella : - les bonnes choses qui me sont arrivées aujourd’hui :

Rosie est enceinte et c’est une très bonne chose – une autre bonne chose c’est que j’ai commencé à travailler sur OCPMM*

Bella sourit, écrire en code secret lui donnait l’impression de redevenir gamine, sauf qu’elle espérait se rappeler plus tard ce que sa sténo personnelle signifiait !

La chose que je changerais à propos d’aujourd’hui : (2 choses)

J’aimerais ne pas me sentir responsable de tout ce qui s’est passé durant le weekend. Une partie de la culpabilité que je ressentais s’est dissipée grâce à la fessée que mon Maître m’a administrée, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir responsable de tout ce gâchis ! Je ne peux pas croire que j’aie été stupide au point de ne pas voir ce qui était si évident aux yeux d’Edward, le fait que j’étais en danger. C’est à cause de moi que Kate a reçu une balle, c’est à cause de moi qu’Ali est si traumatisée, c’est à cause de moi que Rosalie a été placée en situation de danger, ainsi que son bébé… Tout ça est à cause de moi !

Je sais que je vais probablement m’attirer des ennuis pour avoir écrit ceci, mais Kate a dit que par-dessus tout il faut que je sois honnête, et donc ceci c’est moi en train d’être honnête à 100%. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous ces gens m’aiment et se soucient de moi – je n’ai causé que des problèmes à mon Maître et à sa famille au grand complet depuis que je suis arrivée dans le tableau ! J’aime Edward, c’est un Maître extraordinaire et aimant. En tant que petit ami, il est tout ce que je pourrais jamais vouloir, et même davantage, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que moi je lui donne en retour. Il me donne envie de faire les efforts pour être la meilleure personne, femme, artiste, et soumise possible – je me sens inutile, sale, avilie, usée, foutue. Oubliée !

Ensuite il faut penser au procès. BORDEL ! Et si ça va jusqu’au procès ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Donc si je pouvais changer une autre chose à propos d’aujourd’hui, j’aimerais commencer à m’aimer…

Bella fut surprise lorsqu’elle sentit une larme s’écraser sur sa main ; elle ne s’était même pas rendue compte qu’elle pleurait. Elle tendit la main et essuya ses larmes à la hâte. Pas assez vite, car elle sursauta quand elle entendit Edward se racler la gorge. Elle leva furtivement les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire.

Elle referma son journal et essaya de le glisser sous la table basse. Ça n’avait pas été très intelligent de sa part de coucher toute cette merde sur papier – elle était encore en train de s’auto-dénigrer !

Edward observait Bella comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui dise quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, haussant les épaules en se sentant rougir.

« Que se passe-t-il dans cette exquise tête qui est la tienne, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux sombres et intenses.

Bella commença à s’agiter sous son regard pénétrant.

« Euh, juste… des choses… des conneries. Des pensées aléatoires. » Bella baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Alors, Alice veut venir à la maison jeudi soir quand tu vas aller à ta rencontre de Doms. On ne pense pas que Kate sera assez en forme pour animer une rencontre de soumises. Parlant de Kate, quand est-ce qu’on pourra aller la voir ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward plissa les yeux. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, ou du moins elle essayait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la rencontre de Doms aura lieu. Si Kate ne se sent pas assez bien pour avoir de la compagnie, je ne crois pas que Garrett la laissera seule. Je vais discuter avec lui plus tard ; Kate est censée rentrer à la maison cet après-midi. Maintenant, arrête de changer de sujet et dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Il lui lança un autre regard intense.

Ne perds pas ton sang-froid ! Rappelle-toi, tu es une soumise !

Ouais, ça m’aide beaucoup ça, songea Bella en sentant son irritation monter.

« Rien, Edward ! J’ai juste besoin d’un peu d’espace, c’est tout, » répondit-elle sèchement en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers les portes qui menaient à la véranda. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Edward par-dessus son épaule et vit qu’il luttait lui aussi pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« Je pense que je vais aller me balader à l’extérieur, » dit-elle, et elle ouvrit la porte coulissante.

« Bella ! » Le ton brusque d’Edward la fit stopper et se retourner.

« Il faut que tu mettes une veste, » dit-il, et Bella remarqua qu’il bruinait.

Elle soupira d’impatience et retourna dans la pièce. Edward la surprit en se levant et en attrapant son poignet d’un geste leste.

« Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça, mais s’il te plaît n’essaye pas de me mettre à l’écart, Isabella, ça ne marchera pas. Je te prierais de laisser ton journal sur mon bureau pour que je puisse le lire, de ne pas quitter l’enceinte de la propriété, et de rester loin de la grille d’entrée… »

Bella tira son bras pour qu’Edward lâche son poignet et elle roula des yeux en s’éloignant. Elle ramassa son journal et se mit presque à taper du pied en signe de frustration.

« Putain ! Peux-tu s’te plaît arrêter de tout le temps rôder autour de moi ! Je ne vais pas tomber en morceaux, Sparky ! Ça fait très longtemps que je mène ma barque toute seule maintenant… T’es pire qu’une mère poule ! » S’emporta-t-elle. Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes.

« Ne me pousse pas… » Dit-il calmement.

« Ne me menace pas… » Rétorqua-t-elle pas aussi calmement en sortant de la pièce d’une démarche arrogante. Edward l’entendit ouvrir la porte de son bureau, et il siffla lorsqu’il entendit ladite porte claquer quelques minutes plus tard.

Il poussa un soupir frustré et décida qu’il devrait lui aussi écrire dans son journal. Il fallait également qu’il parle à Jasper ou Garrett, mais il savait que tous deux avaient besoin de passer du temps avec leurs partenaires. 

Il éteignit le feu dans la cheminée et se tint devant les portes pendant un moment. Il aperçut Bella dans son champ de vision. Elle avait enfilé un sweat à capuche qui ne la protégeait pas du tout adéquatement du crachin. 

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! C’est quoi le foutu problème avec elle ? » Grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira l’extrémité de ses mèches.

« Sérieusement dérangée ! » Grogna-t-il encore en s’éloignant des fenêtres avant de se précipiter à l’extérieur pour l’attraper et la porter jusqu’à la salle de jeux pour qu’elle renoue avec son battoir. De toute évidence elle s’enlignait vers une autre fessée, et il allait se faire un plaisir de la lui donner !

Edward s’assit à son bureau et resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, cherchant uniquement à se calmer. Il ouvrit son journal :

À noter aujourd’hui :

Une fois de plus Isabella essaye de pousser ma patience à bout. C’est comme si elle se délecte de voir jusqu’où elle peut aller quand elle ne porte pas son collier !

Passer notre temps à troquer les rôles n’est pas facile ; j’ai encore besoin de m’habituer. Après le foutoir survenu ce weekend, je suis impatient de retourner à la salle de jeux pour me défouler, et je pense que Bella aussi.

Les traits noirs sur sa liste de tiques s’ajoutent rapidement – en particulier aujourd’hui, et je pense qu’elle va regretter de m’avoir demandé de cocher sa liste même si elle ne porte pas son collier ! Je vais devoir lui rappeler que c’était son idée !

Liste de tiques :

Rouler des yeux – X

Perdre son sang-froid – XXX

Ne pas prendre soin de son corps – X

Et c’est seulement aujourd’hui ! Il faut que je parle à G ou J… 

Edward ferma son journal et prit celui de Bella. Il pinça les lèvres en lisant ce qu’elle avait écrit.

À suivre…

* Opération Cadeau Pour Mon Maître.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j’ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Eh bien, les compétitions de danse de ma fille commencent très bientôt, et j’ai passé le weekend à faire des ajustements sur tous ses costumes…

À la semaine prochaine

Milk


	80. Chapitre 80

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 80

 

Bella soupira de nouveau en contournant la maison pour atteindre la porte d’entrée. Elle se sentait mieux, plus en contrôle. Elle savait qu’elle devait des excuses à Edward pour sa conduite antérieure, mais elle n’était pas prête à lui faire face.

Quand elle retourna à l’intérieur, elle réalisa qu’elle était trempée, et une fois encore elle se sentit honteuse de s’être comportée comme une adolescente rebelle en rejetant la suggestion d’Edward de porter une veste imperméable.

Elle monta à l’étage, et elle venait d’entrer dans la chambre lorsque son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche.

Bella regarda l’identité de l’appelant et haleta. Charlie. Dans tout ce chaos, elle avait oublié de téléphoner à Charlie ! Billy Black était son meilleur ami et la police avait dû le contacter…

PUTAIN. DE. VIE !

« Allô ? » Dit-elle d’un ton hésitant.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Charlie semblait hors de lui et Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, Ch… papa, je vais bien. Est-ce que Billy t’a téléphoné ? » Questionna-t-elle, se sentant coupable à la pensée qu’elle avait peut-être causé des problèmes entre Charlie et son meilleur ami.

« Non, un de mes amis du service de police de San Francisco a vu ton nom, et quand ils ont procédé aux vérifications, ils ont fait le lien ! Doux Jésus, Isabella, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas appelé ? » Dit-il, et Bella pouvait entendre la colère et la frustration dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi, papa ? Ça n’aurait rien changé. Edward et sa famille sont là et je vais bien. Mon amie Kate a reçu une balle, mais crois-moi, Jacob et son acolyte sont beaucoup plus mal en point. Comment Billy le prend-il ? Est-il fâché contre toi ou contre moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Je me fous de ce que Billy pense ou ressent ! Son fils a fait irruption dans la demeure de ton amie avec l’intention de causer des lésions corporelles graves ou, pire encore, essayer de vous tuer ou de vous vio… Oh mon Dieu, Bella, est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal ? » On aurait dit que Charlie pleurait, et Bella s’empressa de le rassurer.

« NON ! Rien de tout ça, papa ! Écoute, je vais bien. Le frère d’Edward m’a donné des leçons d’auto-défense et ça m’a réellement aidée ! Tu aurais été fier de moi… » La voix de Bella s’estompa alors qu’elle réalisait ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux très fort.

Stupide, stupide Bella ! Tu te donnes vraiment le beau rôle…

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant un moment ; Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et cligna rapidement pour les chasser.

« Alors, es-tu prêt pour la semaine prochaine ? » S’informa-t-elle en adoptant un ton plus enjoué. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge pour se débarrasser de la boule en train de se former.

Elle entendit Charlie se racler la gorge lui aussi. « Euh, ouais, bien sûr que je suis impatient de te voir, Bells, et ça fait trop longtemps. J’ai, euh, recommencé à parler à Sue… Elle est vraiment heureuse que je continue d’aller aux meetings des AA, et puis ça fait 28 jours que je suis sobre… » Bella pouvait entendre la fierté dans sa voix. 

« C’est formidable, papa ! Je suis contente pour toi et je suis vraiment fière de toi… » S’enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien, et je te verrai la semaine prochaine ? » Fit Charlie en dissimulant son embarras d’avoir attiré l’attention sur lui. Bella roula des yeux ; ils étaient vraiment trop semblables tous les deux !

« Sûr, papa. On te verra à ce moment-là. Prends soin de toi et… je t’aime… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Charlie s’éclaircit à nouveau la voix. « Je le fais toujours, Bells, et je t’aime aussi… »

Ils se dirent maladroitement au revoir et Bella secoua la tête en déposant son téléphone sur la table de chevet avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle réalisa qu’elle tremblait légèrement de froid.

Edward se tenait dans le couloir à l’extérieur de leur chambre. Il serrait les poings de colère. Il n’en revenait pas à quel point Bella semblait régresser quand elle parlait à son père au téléphone !

Elle paraissait tellement désespérée, tellement désireuse de plaire, tellement avide d’entendre ses mots d’approbation ! La façon dont elle avait balayé du revers de la main ce qui lui était arrivé comme si ce n’était rien ! Edward était irrité envers Bella, envers le père de celle-ci, et envers tout le monde qui avait contribué à faire en sorte que cette femme incroyable pense qu’elle ne valait foutrement rien !

Il tourna les talons pour redescendre et vit Emmett le regarder de la porte de la chambre d’amis.

« Est-ce que ça va, frérot ? » Demanda Emmett en voyant l’expression de colère d’Edward et ses poings serrés.

Edward secoua la tête et son frère ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers avec lui. 

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et Edward alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Il en tendit une à Emmett et tous deux se dirigèrent dans la salle de détente.

Emmett alla à la table de billard et commença à rassembler les billes en paquet. Edward le rejoignit et se prit une queue. 

« Alors ? » Questionna Emmett en cassant le paquet.

Edward observa les billes sur la table, visa, et réussit à en faire rentrer une. Il regarda les billes à nouveau avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard soucieux d’Emmett. 

« Je déteste voir combien elle est désespérée d’obtenir l’amour et l’assentiment de son père ! Il n’a aucune idée à quel point il a bousillé la vie de sa fille ! Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir être poli envers ce trouduc la semaine prochaine, quand tout ce que je veux en réalité c’est lui dire de foutre le camp de la vie de Bella ! » Edward se rendit compte qu’il avait élevé la voix et il referma brusquement la bouche.

Emmett lui lança un regard sévère. « Oh je t’en prie ! Voyons, Edward ! Tu n’es pas si naïf ! Tu as vu comment Rosie a été affectée quand ses parents lui ont tourné le dos. Toutes les filles ont besoin de l’approbation de leur papa ! Tu sais comment Alice est avec papa ! C’est une des femmes les plus intelligentes, les plus indépendantes que je connais, et pourtant quand papa est là, elle redevient la ‘petite fille à papa’ avec de grands yeux implorants, et elle prend même ce ton un peu geignard ! C’est pathétique et écœurant, et pourtant papa tombe dans le piège chaque fois. » Emmett roula des yeux et émit un son comme s’il vomissait.

Edward sourit en songeant à la relation qu’Alice avait avec Carlisle. Elle était l’incarnation d’une petite princesse, et même Rosalie était traitée comme ça dans une certaine mesure. Esme ne semblait jamais s’en formaliser ; en fait elle encourageait Carlisle à couvrir les filles d’attention.

« Ouais, mais c’est parce que M’man l’encourage… » Répliqua-t-il, et Emmett acquiesça volontiers.

« C’est parce qu’elle veut qu’Alice et Rosalie, et Bella aussi à présent, aient ce qu’elle-même n’a pas eu… Papa me l’a expliqué une fois. Il a dit que chaque petite fille passe par une phase où elle flirte avec son père, tentant de le charmer en pratiquant ses tactiques de séduction sur lui. La façon dont il y répond, la façon dont il la traite ainsi que sa mère, donne à la fille un standard auquel elle va mesurer les hommes dans sa vie. Si elle est aimée et protégée, et qu’on lui a donné confiance en elle-même, elle est moins susceptible de chercher l’approbation extérieure. Elle aura confiance en qui elle est et elle connaîtra sa valeur. » Emmett lança un long regard triste à Edward. « Malheureusement, si elle n’a pas obtenu cet amour et cette protection, alors son partenaire doit revenir en arrière et faire du renforcement positif pour lui donner cette assurance qu’elle ne possède pas. » Emmett sourit à son frère. « Elle rattrapera son retard, Eddie, il faut juste que tu sois patient avec elle, mais une petite partie d’elle va toujours vouloir l’amour et l’approbation de son père… »

Edward pinça les lèvres et regarda son frère avec un mélange d’étonnement et d’admiration. « Wow ! Tu sembles presque profond, Em ! Putain, qui aurait cru que tu étais un tel penseur… » Lança-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l’épaule de la part de son frère.

« Va te faire foutre, espèce d’enfoiré ! » Grommela-t-il, et Edward gloussa en lui donnant une claque sur le cul, s’empressant ensuite de plonger vers le bas de la table de billard.

Emmett laissa échapper un rugissement de colère et lâcha sa queue de billard, sautant presque par-dessus la table, mais Edward s’était enlevé du chemin et il était maintenant de l’autre côté de la pièce, lui souriant d’une oreille à l’autre.

« Tut ! Tut ! Papa ! Tu ferais mieux de t’entraîner à ne pas jurer, ou alors ton môme n’apprendra jamais à bien parler avec toi et ta femme au langage grossier ! » Le taquina Edward en reculant. Emmett était le plus fort, mais Edward était le plus rapide.

Emmett cria après lui, mais Edward se précipita dans le couloir et sortit par la porte d’entrée, riant à pleine voix.

Bella descendit l’escalier seulement pour voir son amoureux disparaître dans la nuit froide, Emmett à ses trousses, crachant une tempête de jurons à l’intention de celui-ci.

Bella pénétra dans la cuisine en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers le four pour vérifier la cuisson du rôti que Sarah avait préparé. Elle alluma son iPod et commença à éplucher les légumes.

Rosalie vint la retrouver peu de temps après, et Bella constata qu’elle avait l’air beaucoup mieux maintenant qu’au cours des quelques semaines précédentes. Ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle avait pris sa douche et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles dans son dos, la lumière faisant briller ses mèches dorées. Elle portait un jeans noir et un chemisier pourpre. Pour une fois, elle avait enfilé une paire de ballerines et elle était magnifique.

« Hé, B. Où sont passés les trouducs ? Je les ai entendus crier tout à l’heure, » dit Rosalie en s’installant au comptoir de la cuisine.

Bella pouffa de rire en lui versant un verre de Snapple. Plus tôt, Reggie avait reçu l’ordre d’Esme d’acheter une caisse de Snapple pour Rosalie. Elle avait promis que ça aiderait l’estomac de celle-ci à se rétablir.

« Je pense qu’ils s’amusent dehors dans le jardin. Dieu seul sait ce qu’ils trafiquent, mais au moins ils ne rôdent pas autour et ils nous laissent la paix ! » Lança Bella en renâclant.

Son commentaire fut accueilli par un silence de mort, et quand elle leva les yeux, Rosalie semblait sur le point d’exploser.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella.

« Cesse de dire des conneries, Bella ! Tu es vachement chanceuse que cet homme se soucie tellement de toi qu’il ‘rôde autour,’ comme tu dis. Tu n’as aucune putain d’idée de la veine que tu as, de la veine que nous avons d’être aimées par ces deux hommes ! J’en fais peut-être voir de toutes les couleurs à Emmett, mais crois-moi, mon mari sait exactement combien je l’aime et l’apprécie. Je ne le prends pas pour acquis ni ne profite de son amour, même si ça semble différent, et tu te ferais une énorme faveur de te le rappeler ! » Les yeux de Rosalie se remplirent soudainement de larmes et elle les essuya en vitesse.

« Putains d’hormones ! Quoi qu’il en soit, comme je le disais, Bella, quand tu as l’amour d’un Cullen, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à genoux et remercier ta foutue bonne étoile parce que les choses ne pourraient pas être meilleures que ça ! » Rosalie dévisagea Bella un peu plus longtemps, puis elle prit son verre et sortit de la cuisine.

Bella demeura sous le choc pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que Rosalie réagisse de la sorte ! Elle savait que c’était en grande partie à cause des hormones, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle devrait montrer à quel point elle était reconnaissante au lieu de se comporter comme elle le faisait !

Bella termina de mettre les légumes au four et s’essuya les mains sur son jeans en allant trouver Rosalie. À la place, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et les deux frères atterrirent dans le vestibule. Bella resta plantée là, bouche bée, à les regarder.

Edward et Emmett étaient trempés et crottés de la tête aux pieds, ils se tenaient dans le hall d’entrée avec leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements boueux, ruisselant sur le sol. Ils s’entouraient les épaules l’un l’autre et étaient tordus de rire. Quand ils aperçurent l’expression outrée de Bella, ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, s’appuyant l’un sur l’autre.

« EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN ! Magne ton CUL en haut et va te laver ! Et TOI, Edward Cullen, cesse de sourire comme un idiot et file dans la douche ! » Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui se tenait dans les marches, les regardant d’un œil mauvais. « Et quand vous redescendrez, assurez-vous de nettoyer toute cette boue et ce dégât d’eau sur le plancher, sinon il n’y aura pas de dîner pour vous ! MAINTENANT DÉGAGEZ ! » Aboya-t-elle, et Bella fut plus qu’un peu amusée de voir Edward et Emmett grimacer de mécontentement en grimpant l’escalier.

Rosalie reporta son attention sur Bella qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. « Bande de rustres ! Je jure que parfois j’ai de la difficulté à croire qu’ils n’ont pas été élevés par des loups ! » Marmonna Rosalie en relevant un sourcil. Elle descendit les deux dernières marches et passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Écoute, B, je suis désolée, d’accord ? J’ai juste agi en garce… » Commença-t-elle, mais Bella l’interrompit.

« Non, tu n’as pas à t’excuser ! J’avais besoin d’un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour me réveiller. J’ai été impossible avec Edward et il fallait que je sorte ma tête de mon cul ! Merci, Rosie. » Bella s’étira et embrassa son amie sur la joue.

Le dîner fut étonnamment amusant, Edward et Emmett procurant un bon divertissement en se taquinant l’un l’autre tout au long du repas.

Bella avait le cœur léger en se dirigeant à l’étage avec Edward cette nuit-là.

Lorsqu’il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière eux, il vit que Bella était allée s’asseoir sur la causeuse et qu’elle le regardait en mordant sa lèvre.

Il alla s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Bella se tourna vers lui et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Edward, je… je suis désolée, » dit-elle tranquillement. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, elle leva son autre main et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Non, laisse-moi parler… Je suis navrée d’avoir été si émotive aujourd’hui. J’ai été impossible toute la journée et au lieu de te parler, je t’ai repoussé. Crois-moi, je suis très reconnaissante que tu sois là pour moi, et je sais que vendredi je vais avoir des explications à fournir, mais je voulais te présenter mes excuses tout de suite. » Edward regarda dans les yeux anxieux de Bella et il sourit contre ses doigts en les embrassant. 

« Je le sais, » dit-il, et Bella émit un petit rire à sa réplique étouffée par le bâillon de ses doigts.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue d’Edward. « Maintenant, je sais que mes excuses ne sont pas suffisantes pour m’empêcher de recevoir le châtiment que je mérite, mais je suis vraiment désolée, Edward, » murmura-t-elle en embrassant le petit creux juste sous son oreille.

Edward sentit ses yeux rouler vers l’arrière de sa tête tandis qu’il gémissait.

« Putain, Bella… Bébé… c’est… » Il était incohérent et Bella sourit contre son cou. Elle recula et se laissa glisser jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux presque noirs d’Edward et lécha ses lèvres. « Détends-toi, chéri, et laisse-moi te montrer combien je suis désolée… » Dit-elle en faisant courir ses mains le long des cuisses d’Edward jusqu’à sa verge palpitante.

« PUTAIN ! » Grogna-t-il.

ooo

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Garrett et Jasper étaient réunis dans le bureau d’Edward, et Jeremiah s’assit derrière le secrétaire. 

« Messieurs, j’ai été en contact avec le chef de police de Westmoreland concernant ce qui s’est passé. C’est un vieil ami à moi. Il m’a téléphoné alors que je quittais mon bureau pour me dire que James Denali alias Jim Hinton est décédé à 5h35 ce matin des complications de la blessure par balle subie dans la nuit de samedi, » dit-il tranquillement.

Tout le monde dans la pièce respira plus fort, et Emmett bondit sur ses pieds. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire pour Rosie ? » S’enquit-il d’une voix forte.

« Est-ce qu’on le dit aux filles ? » Demanda Jasper à personne en particulier.

Carlisle posa une main sur le bras de son fils. « Rassieds-toi, Emmett, » ordonna-t-il.

Emmett se rassit et répéta sa question. « Oncle Jeremiah, qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » 

Jeremiah regarda d’abord Carlisle, puis les quatre hommes assis dans la pièce.

« Okay, ce que ça signifie, c’est qu’il n’y aura pas de poursuites contre Rosalie, car de toute évidence c’était un cas de légitime défense. Jacob Black est toujours dans un coma résultant des contusions qu’il a eues à la tête. Je fais des pressions pour qu’il soit accusé de tentative d’enlèvement, tentative de meurtre et de voies de fait graves avec intention de causer des lésions corporelles sérieuses pour les blessures causées à Mme Roman, Alice et Isabella. 

Son avenir est incertain en ce moment. Les médecins ne savent pas s’il reprendra conscience ou non. Carlisle, je fais tout ce que je peux pour garder ta famille en dehors des journaux. Heureusement pour nous, personne n’a vu Rosalie ou les autres dames à la maison. Pour l’instant, nous avons déclaré à la presse qu’il y avait eu une tentative d’effraction sur la propriété d’Emmett Cullen samedi soir. Mme Cullen recevait quelques amies à dîner et l’alarme silencieuse a été déclenchée. La compagnie de sécurité a répondu dans les plus brefs délais. C’est tout. Aucun autre nom ou détail n’a été divulgué. Nous n’avons pas menti. Nous avons simplement brouillé légèrement la vérité. J’ai demandé que les détectives chargés de l’affaire ainsi que le bureau du procureur de district me contactent en personne plutôt que qui que ce soit d’entre vous. Êtes-vous satisfaits avec ces dispositions ? » Il regarda chaque homme tour à tour et ils hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation.

Jeremiah se leva. « Bien, alors il n’y a rien d’autre à ajouter à part qu’il faudrait que vous essayiez d’avoir un joyeux Noël et de mettre cette expérience malheureuse derrière vous, tous autant que vous êtes. » Il serra la main de chaque homme et sortit du bureau avec Carlisle.

Alors qu’il sortait par la porte principale, Carlisle se tourna vers lui et le tira de côté. « Merci de faire ça pour nous, Jeremiah. Je dois protéger mes enfants… » Dit-il tranquillement.

Jeremiah sourit à son ami. « Tu fais seulement ce que tout bon père de famille ferait, Carlisle. Je comprends, et crois-moi, si Black se réveille, je vais faire en sorte que le procureur de district le pousse à négocier sa peine. On parle d’un procès qui ne verra pas la lumière du jour si j’ai quelque chose à y voir ! » S’exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains une fois rendus à la voiture. « Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Carlisle, tu as beaucoup d’amis… » Dit Jeremiah en montant à l’arrière de sa BMW 750i grise. « Je resterai en contact, mon ami… » Conclut-il avec le sourire, et le véhicule démarra.

Carlisle resta là un moment, à regarder la voiture traverser le portail d’entrée. Il remarqua qu’il y avait moins de photographes que la veille, ce qui était bon signe. Cela signifiait que la presse commençait à se lasser avec le manque d’une histoire croustillante à se mettre sous la dent.

Carlisle soupira et retourna à l’intérieur. Il trouva les garçons à la cuisine, en train de piocher dans le gâteau aux carottes que Sarah avait sorti juste avant l’arrivée de Jeremiah. Il se versa une tasse de café et les rejoignit au comptoir.

« Est-ce qu’on le dit aux filles ? » Demanda Jasper encore une fois.

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux. « Elles ne sont pas stupides. Elles vont lire les journaux et voir les nouvelles, donc je pense que vous devriez être honnêtes avec elles quand le sujet sera abordé. Si elles veulent savoir, elles vont le demander, et alors vous pourrez leur dire ce qu’il en est. Les vacances arrivent et je ne pense pas que vous devriez les bouleverser davantage qu’elles ne l’ont déjà été, » raisonna posément Carlisle.

Ils se regardèrent encore et acquiescèrent. Carlisle se tourna vers Garrett. 

« Comment va Kate, Garrett ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il aimait et respectait l’homme qui était plus proche de lui que de ses fils en âge mais qui restait leur très bon ami. 

Garrett fit la grimace. « Oh, elle n’est pas commode du tout ! Elle n’a pas arrêté de gémir et de se plaindre depuis son retour à la maison ! Elle ne souffre pas trop, et même si c’était le cas, elle ne me le dirait même pas ! Maudit que cette femme est têtue ! » Grommela-t-il, et tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Il semblerait que nos femmes aient toutes ce trait en commun ! » Commenta Carlisle au milieu des rires et des gémissements.

« Qu’allez-vous faire pour Noël ? » Demanda Edward à son ami.

Garrett haussa les épaules. « Nous devions nous rendre à New York pour voir les parents de Katy, mais il n’y a pas moyen qu’elle puisse prendre l’avion dans son état, et ils organisent une énorme soirée chez eux, alors ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer pour venir voir leur fille. Donc je suppose que nous allons simplement rester chez nous… »

« C’est absurde ! » Lança soudainement Carlisle, et tout le monde le dévisagea avec étonnement. « Oh, allons ! Nous avons plus qu’assez de place chez nous à Cullen’s Crest, et c’est seulement à quelques heures de route tout au plus, donc ça nous ferait plaisir que vous vous joigniez à nous ! Esme est probablement en train de contraindre Kate à accepter notre invitation à l’heure actuelle ! »

Garrett sourit et hocha la tête. « Je parlerai à Kate en rentrant à la maison et je t’appellerai, Carlisle. Merci pour l’invitation, » dit-il.

Au même moment, Kate était en fait sur le point de s’endormir après avoir été baignée par ses amies qui s’étaient également occupées de lui laver les cheveux et de les sécher. Elle se sentait merveilleusement détendue, et pour la première fois depuis samedi soir, elle se sentait propre et fraîche. Garrett avait essayé de l’aider, mais il y avait certaines choses qu’un homme ne pouvait pas faire !

Bella lui avait téléphoné et elles avaient fait des plans pour que celle-ci vienne lui rendre une petite visite ce soir avant de rentrer chez elle.

ooo

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, et le vendredi matin, Emmett et Rosalie rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient prévu un barbecue le dimanche pour célébrer, et tout le monde allait venir pour montrer son soutien et fêter la fin du grand nettoyage et le nouveau look de la maison.

Bella était allée travailler tous les jours, et malgré qu’Edward ait protesté, il comprenait qu’elle devait faire face à la situation à sa manière et à son rythme. Elle avait travaillé sur les cadeaux de Noël qu’elle allait donner à la famille et aux amis. Elle avait envoyé des présents à Sue et à son fils Seth par la poste, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à son père. Charlie était un homme simple, tout comme elle, qui n’aimait rien de ce qui était susceptible de faire de lui le centre d’attention.

Elle trouva les cadeaux parfaits pour lui au magasin de sport et de plein air où Andy l’avait escortée vendredi après son travail. Elle avait du temps avant son rendez-vous au spa avec Alice. 

Elle trouva un chapeau de pêche pour remplacer l’ancien qu’il utilisait encore. Elle demanda aussi l’aide du vendeur nerveux, qui était seulement nerveux parce qu’Anderson n’arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards intimidants. Bella fit de gros yeux à son garde du corps et lui demanda de l’attendre à l’extérieur. Il la dévisagea à travers ses Ray-Ban Aviator, le visage impassible, et il se contenta de demander tranquillement, « Devrais-je simplement appeler M. Cullen pour avoir son opinion ? »

Bella le foudroya du regard. « Quel rabat-joie vous faites, monsieur ! »

Anderson continua de la fixer sans expression et attendit. Il savait qu’elle n’avait pas terminé.

Bella soupira et pointa son doigt vers lui. « Très bien ! Mais vous devez rester loin de ce pauvre homme, car en ce moment vous le terrorisez ! »

Et ce disant, elle s’éloigna en vitesse pour aller jeter un coup d’œil aux diverses boîtes d’appâts et de mouches de pêche que le vendeur voulait lui montrer.

Anderson se permit un petit sourire ; il ne s’ennuyait jamais quand il devait la surveiller ! Il ne l’admettrait jamais à quiconque, mais il était très protecteur envers Mlle Bella Swan. Elle n’était pas du tout intimidée par lui, et Anderson savait que s’il avait une fille, il se sentirait très heureux si elle était dans le genre de Bella Swan. 

Carlisle avait discuté de l’éventualité d’envoyer les filles consulter un thérapeute, mais le moment n’était pas le mieux choisi, et tous avaient convenu de réexaminer la question après les vacances.

Garrett et Kate avaient accepté avec joie l’invitation des Cullen de passer Noël à Cullen’s Crest et Esme avait ouvert l’un des cottages d’amis pour le couple, ce qui allait leur procurer toute l’intimité voulue, de sorte qu’ils ne se sentent pas trop accablés par tout le monde dans la maison.

Sarah et Reggie allaient loger dans l’autre cottage sur la propriété.

Bella et Alice se rencontrèrent à 14h, pour une épilation à la cire et un massage, à Slice of Heaven, un nouveau spa qu’Alice avait déniché sur Internet. Le cou d’Alice allait beaucoup mieux, et après avoir dû reposer sa voix pendant quatre jours sur les ordres de son père et de Jasper, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Comment a été ta semaine, Tornade ? » Demanda Bella à son amie qui rebondissait littéralement dans la piscine du spa en attendant l’heure du massage. Elles sirotaient un thé glacé à la menthe et Bella n’arrêtait pas de rire alors qu’Alice recrachait des morceaux de feuilles de menthe en faisant toutes sortes de mimiques.

« Pouah, je déteste la menthe, bordel ! En tout cas on va bien. Maman et papa sont rentrés chez eux ce matin, après s’être assurés que Rosalie et Em étaient satisfaits de leurs rénovations. Rose m’a téléphoné plus tôt et elle est aux anges ! Elle a tellement hâte qu’on aille voir ça dimanche, » dit-elle sans prendre de pause pour respirer.

Bella éclata de rire. « Arrête et respire, Ali ! Essayes-tu de rattraper en une seule journée toutes les paroles que tu n’as pas prononcées cette semaine ? »

Alice hocha la tête et elles rirent toutes les deux.

Bella se pencha et étreignit son amie. « Tu m’as tellement manqué, Tornade ! J’ai l’impression qu’une éternité s’est écoulée depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes allées dans un spa rien que toi et moi ! »

Alice regarda Bella et celle-ci fut choquée de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son amie. « Bella, il faut que je te dise un truc, et il faut que tu te la boucles et que tu m’écoutes jusqu’à ce que j’aie terminé, d’accord ? » 

Une sonnette d’alarme retentit dans la tête de Bella tandis qu’elle s’assoyait et acquiesçait. « D’accord ? » Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella. « Je voulais te dire ‘Merci’ pour avoir été si courageuse et nous avoir défendues et protégées de Jacob et James. Merci d’être là et de tous nous aimer assez pour prendre de tels risques. » Les larmes sur ses joues se mirent à couler de manière incontrôlable. « Merci beaucoup d’être ma meilleure amie et ma précieuse sœur. Je t’aime Bella Swan, et je sais qu’un jour, bientôt, ça va être Bella Cullen, et j’ai tellement hâte que ce jour arrive ! » Elle sourit à Bella à travers ses larmes et poussa un cri aigu quand Bella enroula ses bras autour d’elle et la serra étroitement.

« Bella… je ne peux plus respirer… Lâche. Moi, » souffla-t-elle.

Bella essuya les larmes de ses joues et lui sourit. « Je t’aime aussi, Tornade, » dit-elle doucement et elles échangèrent un sourire.

Alice s’étira sur son siège. « Alors, es-tu prête pour ce week-end ? Est-ce que tu sais quels plans Edward a pour toi ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu qui alarma Bella davantage que son discours.

« Alice Cullen ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? Qu’est-ce qu’Edward a prévu pour moi ? Est-ce horrible ? Je parie qu’il va me faire ramper parce que je déteste ça ! Ou me faire aboyer à la lune ? Ou peut-être… »

Alice l’éclaboussa et éclata de rire. « Oh, arrête de te faire un tel sang d’encre ! Il faut vraiment que tu te relaxes, Tsunami ! Oui, je sais ce qu’il a prévu pour toi, en partie du moins, mais seulement parce qu’il m’a demandé mon avis et je lui ai donné le feu vert, mais tu dois avoir un esprit ouvert… Oh, et ne porte pas de lotion pour le corps ni de parfum aujourd’hui ou demain… juste au cas où, » dit-elle de façon énigmatique, et l’arrivée de la masseuse dans la ‘salle de paix et de tranquillité’ pour les emmener recevoir leurs massages lui épargna de voir Bella tirer la langue à son intention.

Bella ne perdit pas de temps en rentrant à la maison, s’empressant de donner son congé à Anderson pour le week-end. Elle se rua à l’intérieur et vérifia l’horloge murale dans la cuisine. Il était 17h15. Elle disposait de 45 minutes pour se préparer.

Elle monta à l’étage et se rendit dans la chambre de soumise. Elle remarqua qu’il y avait une note sur les portes du placard. Elle reconnut tout de suite l’écriture d’Edward. 

Isabella,

Attends en position pour moi, nue, dans la salle de détente, à 18h tapantes.

Assure-toi de respecter les critères suivants :

Il ne doit pas y avoir de résidus de parfum ou d’huile sur ton corps – nulle part ;

Tes cheveux doivent être tressés dans ton dos ;

Tu ne dois pas porter de maquillage.

Maître

Bella lut la note trois fois avant de réussir à se réveiller de sa bulle de torpeur, puis elle commença à se dévêtir.

La salle de détente ?

Nue ?

Allaient-ils manger nus dans la salle de détente ? Allait-elle rester nue pendant toute la fin de semaine ? Et le dîner ?

Bella secoua la tête et finit de se déshabiller, pliant ses vêtements à la hâte et les rangeant dans le placard.

À suivre…

Et vous les amies, avez-vous deviné les plans d’Edward ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le découvrir, ou confirmer vos hypothèses.

Milk


	81. Chapitre 81

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Je voudrais profiter de la publication de ce chapitre pour remercier MaplumeMagique pour la publicité qu’elle m’a fait sur son profil FF. Ça me touche énormément d’avoir ton appui et tes encouragements, Plume.

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 81

 

Bella lut la note trois fois avant de réussir à se réveiller de sa bulle de torpeur, puis elle commença à se dévêtir.

La salle de détente ?

Nue ?

Allaient-ils manger nus dans la salle de détente ? Allait-elle rester nue pendant toute la fin de semaine ? Et le dîner ?

Bella secoua la tête et finit de se déshabiller, pliant ses vêtements à la hâte et les rangeant dans le placard.

Elle vérifia son visage dans le miroir et fut reconnaissante d’avoir suivi les conseils d’Alice et d’avoir pris grand soin d’enlever toute trace de savon et d’huile dans la douche au spa après son massage. Elle en avait profité pour enlever son maquillage en même temps.

Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux selon les exigences de son Maître et vérifia sa silhouette et son visage une fois de plus dans le miroir pleine longueur. Les ecchymoses et l’enflure avaient presque disparu, et il ne restait plus que quelques marques jaunes et mauves sur sa joue.

Bella regarda l’horloge et vit qu’elle avait à peine cinq minutes pour se rendre en bas. Elle zieuta le peignoir derrière la porte.

Edward ne lui avait pas donné la permission de porter un peignoir pour descendre, aussi s’empara-t-elle de son journal et fit-elle son chemin jusqu’à la salle de détente. 

Les lumières étaient tamisées et un feu avait été allumé. Bella fronça les sourcils en voyant la table basse recouverte d’un drap ou d’une épaisse étoffe.

Elle vit le coussin sur le plancher à côté du sofa où Edward avait l’habitude de s’asseoir. Elle tomba à genoux et plaça son journal sur le sol à côté d’elle tel qu’ils en avaient convenu. Edward lisait son journal la plupart des soirs, mais il avait demandé qu’elle lui présente celui-ci toutes les fins de semaine afin qu’il puisse lire les devoirs hebdomadaires que Kate lui donnait.

Bella se concentra pour essayer de se détendre. Elle redressa son dos et écarta les genoux, puis elle vérifia que ses mains soient pliées sur ses genoux et que sa tête soit baissée, ses yeux fixant un point sur le plancher en bois. 

Edward entendit Bella rentrer à la maison. Il attendait dans son bureau. Quand il l’entendit monter à l’étage, il sourit en l’imaginant froncer les sourcils en lisant et relisant probablement la note. Il n’entendit pas l’eau couler et se demanda si Alice l’avait prévenue à l’avance. Il avait demandé à Alice de ne pas révéler ses plans pour le week-end à Bella.

À 18h, Edward entra dans la salle de détente. Il entendit Bella respirer plus fort et sourit.

Bella sentit le bourdonnement d’électricité avant d’apercevoir les pieds d’Edward dans son champ de vision.

Edward resta tranquillement debout devant Bella, baissant les yeux sur sa forme nue, agenouillée à ses pieds, et il sentit son pantalon de cuir devenir inconfortable alors qu’il entendait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’habituerait jamais à la vue de cette femme magnifique à genoux devant lui.

« Isabella. » Sa voix était profonde et remplie d’émotion.

Bella demeura silencieuse.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » dit la Voix.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard intense. 

« Acceptes-tu mon collier ce week-end ? Acceptes-tu l’autorité, l’amour et la dévotion qui l’accompagnent ? T’efforceras-tu de m’obéir et de me plaire pendant que tu le portes ? Tu peux répondre, » dit-il.

Bella sourit. « Vous obéir et vous plaire est mon but dans la vie, Monsieur. Je serai honorée d’accepter votre collier. »

Edward sourit en se penchant pour mettre le collier avec le gros cœur autour de son cou. Il vit Bella sourire et rougir de plaisir.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur sa tête. « Isabella, tu peux montrer à ton Maître combien tu es contente en me donnant du plaisir avec ta bouche et tes mains. Déshabille-moi. »

Bella se releva sur ses genoux et descendit sa fermeture Éclair. Elle fit pleuvoir les baiser sur son bas-ventre, suivant le sentier de duvet qu’elle appelait ‘le chemin menant au Paradis.’ Sa bouche était chaude, ses mains avides tandis qu’elle s’emparait de sa verge en érection pour la sortir de son pantalon. Elle baissa celui-ci jusqu’à ses pieds et incita Edward à l’enlever complètement.

Quand il fut débarrassé de son pantalon, Bella se pencha et embrassa le dessus de ses pieds. Edward dut se concentrer pour ne pas se tortiller car ses pieds étaient très sensibles. Bella embrassa ses chevilles et caressa ses jambes en traînant des baisers le long du parcours jusqu’à ses testicules. Elle les embrassa et les suça dans sa bouche, ignorant délibérément sa verge palpitante. 

Les mains d’Edward se serrèrent sur sa tête. « Isabella, ne taquine pas ton Maître… » Gémit-il, et Bella passa sa langue sur la partie inférieure de son sexe en érection avant d’effleurer son gland. Elle goûta le pré-foutre qui s’écoulait de celui-ci et ce fut à son tour de gémir.

Elle tendit la main et prit ses testicules en coupe tandis que de l’autre elle tenait la base de son pénis et le guidait à sa bouche.

Edward rua des hanches vers elle et elle l’aspira profondément dans sa gorge. Elle s’appliqua à le sucer et à le lécher, ses mains toujours en mouvement alors qu’elle roulait gentiment ses testicules avec l’une et bougeait l’autre en cadence avec sa bouche.

Quand le phallus d’Edward heurta le derrière de sa gorge, Bella s’efforça de respirer par le nez et détendit les muscles de sa gorge pour le prendre encore plus loin.

« Putain, Isabella, tu n’as pas idée à quel point c’est bon ce que tu me fais. Suce-moi, Fillette… hmmm… juste comme ça… bourdonne autour de ma bite… Ouiii… Putain de bordellll… » Sa voix montrait qu’il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et Bella émit des vibrations autour de sa verge tremblante.

Edward sentit ses testicules se resserrer, et ses mains agrippèrent fermement la tête de Bella.

« Avale tout mon foutre, Isabella ! Suce-moi… ISABELLA ! » Edward rua ses hanches dans le visage de Bella en lançant ses rubans de sperme dans sa gorge.

Bella avala rapidement, s’assurant de ne rien perdre. Elle retira doucement sa verge de sa bouche, la léchant pour la nettoyer. Une fois qu’elle fut certaine qu’il avait fini, elle se rassit sur ses talons et replaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir ses jus couler le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes.

Edward repoussa les cheveux de Bella en arrière. Il haletait suite à son orgasme. Du bout des doigts, il effleura ses pommettes et ses lèvres gonflées.

« Tu es une si bonne fille, Isabella. Maintenant je veux que tu te lèves et que tu t’allonges sur la table basse, sur le dos, les jambes écartées et les bras au-dessus de ta tête, » dit-il. Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

Elle hésita et Edward la réprimanda aussitôt.

« N’hésite pas, Isabella ! » 

Bella se releva prestement et se tourna vers la table. Elle s’installa dessus tel qu’indiqué, avec ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses pieds dépassant les bords de la table.

Edward attendit qu’elle ne bouge plus. Finalement il s’approcha et se plaça à côté d’elle.

« Regarde-moi. » Bella le regarda dans les yeux.

« Quand je te donne un ordre, je m’attends à ce que tu m’obéisses immédiatement, est-ce que tu comprends ? Réponds, » dit-il.

« Oui, Maître. Je suis désolée, je n’avais pas compris… » Commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa.

« Je ne veux pas d’excuses, Isabella ! Si tu es confuse, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa voix était lourde de désapprobation et Bella grimaça intérieurement.

Bordel ! Elle voulait lui plaire, pas le faire chier !

« Je suis censée utiliser le mot d’alerte JAUNE, Maître, et alors vous allez arrêter et nous allons parler… Je suis navrée, Maître, » dit-elle tranquillement.

L’expression d’Edward s’adoucit. Il tendit la main et traça sa joue avec l’un de ses doigts. « Je sais que tu l’es, Isabella. Nous allons revoir cette notion à maintes reprises jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par être assimilée, d’accord ? Maintenant, quelle est la punition pour ne pas avoir utilisé ton mot d’alerte ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward vit les yeux de Bella s’agrandir de détresse. Elle mordit sa lèvre et déglutit péniblement. « Maître a dit que je perdrais un privilège si je n’utilisais pas le mot JAUNE quand il le fallait, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « C’est exact. Okay, je te dirai ce que j’ai décidé plus tard, mais pour l’instant j’ai faim et je voudrais manger. Reste immobile, Isabella, pour ce soir tu me serviras de plat. Ou de buffet, devrais-je dire… » 

Bella haleta et Edward gloussa. Il s’agenouilla et suça l’un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche pendant que sa main se déplaçait vers l’autre. Il le mordilla et pinça l’autre, les faisant durcir tous les deux.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il vit que la lèvre de Bella était prise entre ses dents et qu’elle retenait un gémissement. Il se déplaça plus haut et embrassa sa bouche, plongeant sa langue à l’intérieur pour la dominer et la taquiner.

Puis il se redressa. « Reste là, Isabella. »

Il tourna les talons et se rendit à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de sushis. Edward et Bella raffolaient tous les deux des sushis et ils avaient même envisagé la possibilité de suivre un atelier de confection ensemble.

« Nous avons des sushis pour le dîner, Isabella. Maintenant il faut que tu restes immobile. » Il s’agenouilla à côté de la table et entreprit de prendre les morceaux de sushi et de les déposer sur le corps de Bella.

« Hmm… Je trouve que le saumon Negri a l’air particulièrement appétissant sur tes mamelons... Quelques rouleaux californiens ici… » Il plaça les ‘friandises’ sur son abdomen et Bella dut lutter pour ne pas gigoter ou bouger. Elle était chatouilleuse et il le savait !

Edward gloussa en plaçant des roses de saumon fumé sur les os de ses hanches. Il nettoya ses doigts avec une lingette désinfectante et les trempa dans la fente de Bella qui poussa un cri aigu.

« Tu vas chambouler mon dîner, Isabella ! Ne bouge pas, Fillette, et je vais te récompenser… À présent où en étais-je ? Ah oui, un peu de gingembre et un soupçon de Wasabi sur ces mignons orteils… là. Le repas est servi ! » Il semblait si excité et content de lui que Bella ne put retenir un rire étranglé.

Les yeux d’Edward croisèrent les siens. « Baisse les yeux, Isabella… » Dit-il doucement. Elle obéit alors qu’il mettait un petit pot de sauce soja entre ses seins sur son sternum. 

Edward avait pris des coussins des canapés et les avait dispersés autour de la table. Il s’assit, ramassa ses baguettes, et commença à manger. Il nourrit Bella à l’occasion, mais prit son temps pour tremper chaque morceau dans la sauce soja qui s’égouttait inévitablement sur sa poitrine et son estomac. 

Lorsqu’il parvint aux morceaux délicats sur ses seins, Edward fit en sorte de ‘rater’ le sushi et pinça ‘accidentellement’ ses mamelons entre ses baguettes. Bella laissa échapper un cri la première fois qu’il fit ça, et il passa de longues minutes à pincer et tortiller son téton en même temps qu’il se penchait pour mordiller la pointe dure comme un caillou.

Il mangea lentement et consciencieusement, et d’innombrables fois Bella crut qu’elle allait jouir, seulement pour le voir arrêter ce qu’il faisait et recommencer à simplement manger et la nourrir. 

Edward prit grand soin de ne pas du tout toucher à sa chatte, s’assurant que ni la sauce ni les pièces de sushi n’entrent en contact avec son sexe à découvert.

Il lécha ses lèvres en voyant à quel point elle était mouillée. Il effleura sa cuisse avec ses baguettes et elle écarta les jambes encore plus. Il regarda ses jus couler de son entrée.

Il était à nouveau dur de désir pour elle. Tout ce qu’il voulait faire, c’était s’enfoncer dans sa chatte humide et brûlante, mais l’anticipation était tellement exaltante !

Après que toute la nourriture ait été mangée, Edward enleva le petit contenant de sauce soja vide. Il prépara un ‘rince-doigts’ avec de l’eau chaude et des tranches de citron frais ainsi qu’une serviette humide qu’il ramena à la table.

Il nettoya chaque centimètre de son ‘assiette’ et Bella se mit à gémir et à geindre bien avant qu’il ait terminé.

Il évita une fois de plus la région de sa chatte, et quand il eut terminé, il s’assura que tous les deux boivent un verre d’eau.

Il tapa légèrement les cuisses de Bella. « Ouvre plus grand, Fillette, c’est le moment pour moi d’avoir mon dessert… »

Bella obéit et Edward la tira vers le bas de la table de manière à ce que sa chatte soit directement devant lui. Il se pencha vers elle et couvrit son pubis de baisers. Il sortit sa langue et titilla le bout de son clitoris qu’il pouvait entrevoir à travers ses petites lèvres. 

« Maître ! » Cria-t-elle.

Edward pressa sa langue de haut en bas le long de ses plis jusqu’à ce que sa chatte s’ouvre pour lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps à s’ancrer à son entrée et à aspirer son nectar.

« Si foutrement délectable ! Ton foutre est comme l’ambroisie pour moi… hmmm. » Il remplaça sa langue d’abord par deux, puis trois doigts tandis qu’il connectait sa bouche à son clitoris et le suçait comme un pénis miniature. Il repoussa le capuchon et effleura le petit bourgeon rose vif avec sa langue. Bella tressaillit violemment sur la table.

« Maître… s’il vous plaît ! » Supplia-t-elle alors qu’elle sentait son corps commencer à trembler avec le besoin de venir.

« Tu peux jouir, Isabella… » Murmura-t-il contre son clitoris, et les vibrations l’envoyèrent tourbillonner par-dessus bord.

Tandis qu’elle redescendait de son climax, Edward se mit sur ses genoux, passant ses jambes par-dessus ses bras, et il plongea dans son centre qui se contractait encore. Bella hurla alors qu’il labourait ses entrailles bouillonnantes ; elle jouit encore et il continua de pilonner sa chatte.

Sa verge pompait contre son point G et Bella atteignit l’orgasme pour une troisième fois, entraînant Edward avec elle.

Quand ils se détendirent enfin, Edward se leva et tira Bella avec lui.

« À la douche, mon amour, » dit-il. Il ramassa son journal et lui prit la main.

Ils prirent leur douche dans la salle de bain des Maîtres et se séchèrent mutuellement avec tendresse.

Edward guida Bella dans la chambre à coucher. Il s’arrêta au pied du lit massif et se tourna vers elle. 

« Tu vas partager ma chambre cette nuit, Isabella, mais pas mon lit. C’est un privilège que tu as perdu ce week-end, » dit-il tranquillement, et les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes alors qu’elle les gardait rivés au sol.

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître, » répondit-elle paisiblement, et Edward fut frappé une fois de plus de constater à quel point elle avait mûri et grandi en tant que soumise.

Edward ouvrit le grand coffre en chêne dans le coin de sa chambre et en sortit trois couettes et un oreiller.

Il en mit une par terre à côté de son lit et lança l’oreiller dessus. « Allonge-toi, » dit-il, et Bella n’hésita pas. Elle s’allongea en position fœtale et il mit les deux couettes sur elle.

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais ferma les yeux.

Edward grimpa dans le lit et tendit la main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Bella soupira de contentement.

« Dors bien, Isabella. Tu as une séance de gym à 6h30, et je m’attends à avoir mon petit déjeuner à 8h tapantes, » souffla-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Maître, » murmura Bella, et elle fut vaguement étonnée de sentir le sommeil s’emparer d’elle.

ooo

Bella ouvrit les yeux et s’étira. Elle s’assit avec précaution et fut surprise de sentir qu’elle n’était pas trop ankylosée d’avoir dormi une nuit sur le plancher. Elle leva les yeux pour constater qu’Edward dormait toujours, et l’expression d’innocence sur son visage, de même que ses lèvres boudeuses la firent sourire.

Elle regarda l’heure au réveille-matin et vit qu’il était juste un peu avant 6h. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se lever ou attendre Edward, mais il fallait désespérément qu’elle aille au petit coin. 

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle utilisa les toilettes et se lava les mains. Elle profita du fait qu’elle était dans sa propre chambre pour enfiler une paire de leggings et un soutien-gorge de sport. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les remonta en une queue de cheval. Elle remarqua que la tresse qu’elle avait quand elle s’était endormie avait été défaite à un certain moment pendant la nuit.

Edward. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir en se rafraîchissant le visage et en se brossant les dents. 

Une fois qu’elle eut attaché ses baskets, elle retourna dans la chambre d’Edward et ne perdit pas de temps à plier les couettes et à les empiler sur le coffre à trousseau avec l’oreiller par-dessus.

En chemin vers la salle d’exercice, Bella fit un bref arrêt à la cuisine pour mettre le percolateur en marche.

Elle termina son échauffement et sa course, comme à tous les samedis. Elle utilisa la salle de bain dans le gymnase pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas apporté de vêtements de rechange avec elle, mais elle trouva une paire de shorts et un débardeur qu’elle gardait dans le placard de cette même salle de bain.

Bella s’habituait peu à peu à se promener sans sous-vêtements, et elle trouvait étrangement libérateur et presque érotique de sentir le tissu effleurer ses lèvres intimes et le bout de ses seins.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements de sport et laissa ses sneakers là où ils étaient. Elle remonta au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit à la cuisine, souriant en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle se tenait là, devant la fenêtre, dans la lumière d’un rayon de soleil, et elle ferma les yeux. C’était une journée ensoleillée de fin d’automne, et avec le chauffage de la maison en plus, Bella avait le cœur léger et insouciant en battant les œufs et en coupant les champignons, les oignons et les poivrons pour faire une omelette espagnole. Elle fredonna et dansa sur la musique de son iPod.

Elle coupa aussi des fruits frais pour préparer un bol de fruits à Edward et laissa tomber le reste dans le mixeur pour commencer à préparer son shake protéiné.

Avec un soupir, Bella se rappela qu’elle devait se peser et elle s’empressa de descendre l’escalier et de monter sur le pèse-personne. Elle voulait le faire avant qu’Edward ne descende et l’intimide !

Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait les doigts croisés derrière son dos en fermant les yeux et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle baissa les yeux sur l’affichage digital… Il indiquait qu’elle avait pris un autre 250g. 

Bella descendit de la balance. Elle savait qu’Edward voulait qu’elle reprenne du poids rapidement, mais elle avait remarqué que son corps commençait à se remplumer à nouveau. Elle n’avait plus autant d’os saillants qu’avant. Elle prit note mentalement d’appeler Carlisle plus tard.

Elle remonta en courant et elle était presque rendue au palier, mais elle cogna son orteil sur la dernière marche et cela la fit trébucher. Alors qu’elle se préparait à ce que ses genoux heurtent la marche, elle sentit deux mains jaillir et lui saisir les bras.

« Bordel de merde, Isabella ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de courir partout ? » Bella ferma les yeux quand le ton tranchant de son Maître atteignit ses oreilles.

Edward l’aida à se redresser et inclina son menton vers lui pour qu’elle rencontre son regard. Bella vit son expression alarmée et l’irritation dans ses yeux, et ses propres yeux s’adoucirent tandis qu’elle mordait sa lèvre.

« Je suis désolée, Maître, je… » La voix de Bella s’estompa quand elle vit la mise en garde dans les yeux d’Edward.

Elle se tint tranquille, les yeux baissés au sol. Edward soupira en prenant sa main et l’entraîna à la cuisine.

« Allez, tu vas te mettre en retard ce matin… » Dit-il.

Bella lança un regard furtif à l’horloge de la cuisine et fut choquée de voir qu’il était déjà 7h55 !

Foutu-matin-de-misère-et-de-merde !

Elle se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade.

Que faire ? Improvise, idiote ! Songea-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de s’emparer du bol de fruits et versa du yogourt sur le dessus. Elle ajouta une cuillérée de miel comme touche finale et transporta le tout à la table de la salle à manger avec un seul couvert.

Edward regardait par la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos.

Bella n’ouvrit pas la bouche en sortant un set de table pour mettre les ustensiles et le bol dessus.

Elle retourna en vitesse à la cuisine et sortit le jus de fruit. Dieu merci, Sarah avait acheté du jus de fruit frais. Bella versa un verre de jus et une tasse de café. Elle ajouta du lait et du sucre et les apporta dans la salle à manger.

Edward était assis à la table, fixant son bol. Bella mordit sa lèvre en déposant son verre et sa tasse juste à côté. Elle resta là un moment et ensuite elle se tourna et trébucha dans sa hâte de retourner à la cuisine.

Elle entendit un juron étouffé derrière elle tandis qu’elle mettait le poêlon sur le feu et y ajoutait le mélange d’œufs. Dans un plus petit poêlon, elle fit sauter les oignons, les poivrons et les champignons, et les ajouta à l’omelette avec les deux fromages râpés qu’elle avait conservés au réfrigérateur.

Ses cheveux pendaient dans son cou et elle sentit des perles de sueur sur sa poitrine alors qu’elle déposait l’omelette dans l’assiette. Elle prit le sel et le poivre et retourna dans la salle à manger.

Edward sirotait son jus de fruit quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle troqua son bol vide contre l’assiette d’omelette et s’apprêtait à repartir quand la voix d’Edward retentit.

« Va chercher ton petit déjeuner et viens me rejoindre, Isabella, » dit-il sournoisement.

Edward savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. Il avait entendu Bella chanter et flâner ce matin et il avait décidé qu’il n’allait pas faire un rappel au sujet de l’heure comme il le faisait d’habitude. Il était temps pour lui de lâcher un peu les rênes et de lui faire assumer la responsabilité pour ça.

Bella se figea, dos à lui, et ferma les yeux très fort. 

CHIENNE. DE. VIE ! Ne puis-je pas avoir une foutue pause aujourd’hui ? Tout ça parce que je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur et que j’ai décidé d’admirer le putain de matin si beau et ensoleillé !

Bella savait qu’elle n’allait pas mentir à Edward, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle pouvait improviser. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ça pourrait se retourner contre moi… Oh ! Et puis merde – pourquoi pas ? Se dit-elle de manière écervelée.

Elle se tourna légèrement mais évita son regard perçant. « Comme il vous plaira, Maître, » dit-elle vivement, filant à la cuisine à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle retira les fruits du mélangeur – elle n’avait pas le temps de préparer son smoothie maintenant ! Elle plissa le nez en parsemant un peu de poudre protéinée dans un verre. Elle ajouta du lait et le mélangea, et une fois cette concoction préparée, elle ajouta du yogourt au mélange à l’odeur répugnante et versa celui-ci sur ses fruits. 

Bella ouvrit l’armoire et sortit une boîte de céréales. Dégoûtant ! Des flocons All Bran pour couronner le tout ! Elle versa un peu du mélange au goût de carton dans son bol et attrapa sa tasse de café presque froid.

Elle alla s’asseoir à côté d’Edward qui faillit éclater de rire devant la mixture la plus répugnante et immangeable qu’il ait jamais vue ! Ses yeux dévièrent vers le visage de Bella et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne rien dire.

Bella déglutissait avec difficulté en essayant de mélanger les fruits, le yogourt, lequel avait une étrange teinte de gris, avec des All Bran ? Tout ça ensemble.

Edward continua de manger sa délicieuse omelette.

« C’est succulent, Fillette, merci ! Tu aurais dû préparer de l’omelette pour toi aussi, » dit-il, regardant Bella mordre sa lèvre dans un effort pour ne pas saliver à la vue de son petit déjeuner léger et moelleux.

« Euh, non merci, Maître. Mon petit déj me convient… » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant. « Eh bien, je t’en prie alors, Isabella. Mange. » Il la dévisagea.

Il sait ! Songea Bella en jetant un bref coup d’œil dans sa direction. Il la regardait avec un petit sourire entendu.

Elle essaya. Elle essaya vraiment. Elle grignota les fruits et remplit sa bouche avec le café froid, puis elle tenta de pousser le mélange protéiné dans sa bouche, mais ça ne voulait tout simplement pas descendre.

Bella mangea tous les fruits et un peu des céréales détrempées qui semblaient maintenant moins dégueulasses à bouffer.

Mais la mixture protéines/lait/yogourt était juste trop infecte. Bella aurait voulu qu’Edward se lève et quitte la pièce, mais il paraissait content de rester assis à la table, lisant tranquillement le journal pendant qu’elle s’étouffait à côté de lui.

Elle sentit des larmes de frustration et d’embarras lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit une respiration tremblante et essuya son visage avec sa serviette. Elle avait chaud et transpirait de s’être activée, et ses nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer.

Bella s’éclaircit la voix et prit une autre gorgée de café presque glacé.

Edward rabattit son journal et sentit sa poitrine se serrer à la vue d’une Isabella misérable, larmoyante et dans tous ses états. Il raffermit sa détermination et attendit qu’elle parle, ce qui n’était pas autorisé à la table de la salle à manger en premier lieu. Il se demanda comment elle allait résoudre son dilemme. 

Bella mordit sa lèvre une fois de plus.

Ça se retourne contre moi, en effet…

Bella recula sa chaise… TROIS

Elle déposa sa serviette sur le dessus de son bol et poussa celui-ci devant elle… DEUX

Elle tomba à genoux à gauche d’Edward… UN

Bella pouvait entendre l’explosion dans sa tête… KA-POW !

Edward l’ignora pendant cinq très longues minutes. Bella était en parfaite position, la tête baissée. Elle se concentra pour essayer de ralentir sa respiration, tentant de se calmer.

Finalement, Edward posa une main sur sa tête et la caressa doucement. Sa queue de cheval avait commencé à s’affaisser depuis longtemps, des mèches rebelles s’échappant de partout.

« Isabella ? Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Mais je dois t’avertir que tu dois être absolument honnête… Maintenant tu peux parler, et regarde-moi pendant que tu le fais, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella leva les yeux vers ceux verts et brillants d’Edward et elle sentit les larmes de remord et de honte refaire surface, sauf que cette fois elle ne put les empêcher de déborder.

Edward déglutit autour de la boule qu’il sentait dans sa gorge. Il savait qu’il devait commencer à sévir avec Isabella s’ils voulaient avoir un jour une relation D/s enrichissante et couronnée de succès.

Bella sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues brûlantes. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Maître… J’ai essayé de vous duper ! » Bella enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

De gros sanglots secouèrent son corps frêle tandis qu’elle pleurait sans retenue.

Edward se languissait de prendre Bella dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce n’était pas le moment d’être indulgent.

« ISABELLA ! Cesse de pleurer, ressaisis-toi et parle-moi ! » Grogna-t-il.

Bella hoqueta et essaya de se contrôler.

Edward se leva subitement et Bella recula en réaction à son mouvement soudain. Edward fronça les sourcils. Carlisle et Garrett avaient mentionné que les filles pourraient se montrer ombrageuses pendant un certain temps.

« Isabella, lève-toi et va laver ton visage. Arrange tes cheveux et attends-moi dans la salle de jeux. Nue, Isabella ! » Ordonna-t-il posément.

Edward sortit de la salle à manger et monta à l’étage. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la cuisine en passant et eut un mouvement de recul à la vue inhabituelle de la pagaille laissée par Bella dans sa tentative d’improviser. 

Hmmm… Ça va être une leçon mémorable qu’Isabella va apprendre, se dit-il.

ooo

Bella termina de laver son visage et refit sa queue de cheval. Elle se sentait moins embarrassée en montant à l’étage de la salle de jeux nue comme un ver.

Elle ne vit pas d’oreiller sur le plancher, aussi resta-t-elle à sa place habituelle, les mains jointes dans le dos, la poitrine bombée et les cuisses écartées. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux rivés au sol.

Les lumières étaient faibles dans la pièce. Bella sentit un mouvement et se tendit. Elle se relaxa en sentant Edward s’approcher d’elle. Il pressa son corps nu contre son dos. Sa main alla s’enrouler autour de son estomac.

« Maintenant, Isabella, dis-moi encore ce qui s’est passé. Pas de larmes cette fois-ci, pas de débordements émotionnels, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu redeviens émotive et frustrée, je vais te restreindre complètement. Vas-y, parle ! » Dit-il au creux de son oreille, sur un ton à la fois calme et sévère.

Bella répondit immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Je rêvassais et j’ai perdu la notion du temps. J’ai essayé de finir ce que j’avais à faire, mais je me suis rappelée que je ne m’étais pas encore pesée. Après vous avoir servi, j’ai essayé dare-dare de me préparer quelque chose à manger, et donc j’ai attrapé les premiers trucs que j’ai trouvés, mais c’était vraiment dégueulasse, Maître, » expliqua Bella sans reprendre son souffle.

Edward voulait rire et il se permit de sourire dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, pour résumer tes transgressions d’aujourd’hui et celles que j’ai notées durant la semaine :

Tu as menti ; Okay – il m’a prise en flagrant délit…

Tu as essayé de tricher ; manipuler la réalité n’est pas vraiment tricher, n’est-ce pas ?

Ensuite tu as essayé de le cacher ; Moi ? Jamais ! D’accord, c’est vrai…

Tu as lambiné ; Seulement une fois…

Tu as encore roulé des yeux – deux fois ; Hé, n’ai-je pas déjà payé pour ça ?

Tu n’as pas nettoyé le foutoir de la nuit dernière dans la salle de détente, ni celui de ce matin dans la cuisine ; Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion, et vraiment, ce n’est pas moi qui ai fait le gâchis dans la salle de détente…

Tu n’as pas pris soin de ton corps autant que tu aurais dû le faire ; Encore une fois – ceci est absurde, techniquement j’ai mangé… un petit peu…

Tu as également perdu ton sang-froid à pas moins de trois occasions ; Là je sais que c’est de la foutaise ! Je suis un peu impatiente… et alors…

Est-ce correct ? » Demanda-t-il durement.

Bella grinça des dents en sentant les arguments se former dans sa tête. Elle voulait mettre une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher le vomissement de mots qui menaçait d’en sortir.

« J’attends, Isabella. Est-ce correct ? » Répéta-t-il en perdant son sourire.

FERME-LA ISABELLA ! CONTENTE-TOI DE DIRE OUI ! Lui hurla sa voix intérieure.

Oh putain… Ça n’allait pas bien finir…

« Mais Maître… » Fut tout ce qu’elle put dire.

Edward mit sa main libre sur sa bouche.

« Pas. Un. Autre. Mot. Jusqu’à ce que je te donne la permission de parler. Tu peux faire oui ou non de la tête, mais tu ne peux pas parler ou émettre un son. À moins que je ne te le permette. EST-CE. QUE. TU. COMPRENDS ? » Articula-t-il très lentement comme si elle était un peu longue à la détente.

Bella demeura complètement immobile. Edward ôta sa main de sur sa bouche.

« La leçon aujourd’hui portera sur la retenue et la façon de freiner ses instincts naturels. Tu peux aller chercher un bâillon, Isabella. Choisis-le bien, parce que tu le garderas en tout temps sauf pour manger et peut-être pour brosser tes dents ou servir ma bite. »

Bella traversa la pièce en titubant. Elle savait qu’elle était dans la merde. Jusqu’au cou ! Elle caressa l’idée de se jeter aux pieds d’Edward et de lui demander grâce, mais elle se rappela ce que Kate lui avait dit cette semaine, quand elles s’étaient parlé au téléphone.

« Bella, une soumise n’est pas une carpette ou un individu sans colonne vertébrale. Elle est forte. Elle est courageuse. Son seul vrai désir est de servir son Maître avec joie, et ce même quand ça implique de l’inconfort, de la crainte ou de la douleur. Même au milieu de la punition, la pensée que tu dois garder en tête est que pour obéir et plaire à ton Maître, tu dois endurer ton châtiment avec dignité. »

Bella aurait voulu que Kate soit là en ce moment pour la conseiller. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit le tiroir contenant les bâillons.

Elle en tripota quelques-uns et choisit avec précaution le bâillon-boule souple qu’elle avait déjà utilisé avant. Elle savait qu’il était assez mou pour ne pas l’obliger à ouvrir trop grand la bouche, tout en lui permettant de mordre dedans.

Elle se retourna et revint vers Edward. Elle s’agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit le bâillon, la tête inclinée sur ses genoux. 

« Très bien, Isabella, » dit Edward, ne perdant pas une seconde pour l’attacher.

Il se redressa. « Lève-toi, Isabella. Tiens-toi devant la croix, face à moi. »

Bella obéit immédiatement.

Edward se dirigea dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qu’il tenait dans ses mains.

Le harnais de sécurité !

Elle sentit ses jus ruisseler sur ses jambes, et ses mamelons durcirent instantanément.

Edward sourit en observant sa réaction avec amusement. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Isabella ? Espérons que tes sentiments ne changeront pas après l’avoir porté pendant quelques heures. » 

Bella haleta et Edward lui lança un regard furieux.

« Pas de son, Isabella ! » La réprimande lui fit baisser les yeux une fois de plus et elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

S’il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas foirer ! S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi le contenter !

Il baissa le harnais au sol. « Entre dedans, » dit-il, et Bella obéit.

Edward la guida à travers chaque étape, ajustant les sangles et les chaînes autour de son corps. La double sangle installée entre ses jambes fit rougir Bella encore une fois tandis qu’Edward vérifiait combien elle était mouillée.

Il ne commenta pas et ne réagit d’aucune façon. Il testa les anneaux en ‘O’ au niveau de sa taille et de son dos. Bella était nerveuse. Edward ne lui avait pas donné de clochette ou de signal pour l’avertir si quelque chose n’allait pas, et bien qu’elle sache qu’il le ferait, elle était quand même anxieuse et savait que si c’était une séance de jeu, elle aurait utilisé le mot Jaune afin qu’il la rassure et apaise ses nerfs.

Mais nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer, se rappela-t-elle. Il s’agit d’une punition ! Alors fais-toi à l’idée !

« À présent, ma chère Fillette désobéissante, commençons ta leçon sur la retenue. La signification du mot retenue est maîtrise de soi, ou sang-froid. Ce mot peut aussi vouloir dire limiter, ou freiner, ou restreindre. Il peut également être utilisé comme un autre mot pour exprimer le confinement ou le fait de détenir en captivité. » Pendant qu’Edward parlait d’une voix calme et veloutée, il était occupé à bouger derrière Bella. Elle entendit le système de poulies bouger au-dessus de sa tête.

Son corps était tendu d’anticipation. Elle sentit quelque chose adhérer aux joints toriques fixés à sa taille. Elle tenta de rester aussi immobile que possible.

À suivre…

Aussi bien arrêter ici avant d’entrer dans le vif de l’action… (S’il vous plaît ne me frappez pas)

À la semaine prochaine

Milk


	82. Chapitre 82

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 82

 

« À présent, ma chère Fillette désobéissante, commençons ta leçon sur la retenue. La signification du mot retenue est maîtrise de soi, ou sang-froid. Ce mot peut aussi vouloir dire limiter, ou freiner, ou restreindre. Il peut également être utilisé comme un autre mot pour exprimer le confinement ou le fait de détenir en captivité. » Pendant qu’Edward parlait d’une voix calme et veloutée, il était occupé à bouger derrière Bella. Elle entendit le système de poulies bouger au-dessus de sa tête.

Son corps était tendu d’anticipation. Elle sentit quelque chose adhérer aux joints toriques fixés à sa taille. Elle tenta de rester aussi immobile que possible.

Les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient ceux de leur respiration, et la sienne était bruyante et laborieuse. Celle d’Edward était calme et tranquille. Bella ferma les yeux et commença à respirer au même rythme que son Maître. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Edward parla à nouveau, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Es-tu confortable, Isabella ? Tu peux te servir de ta tête pour me répondre. » Il se tenait derrière elle et avait prononcé ces mots au creux de son oreille.

Bella fléchit son corps. Elle pouvait sentir les chaînes et les sangles, mais elle se sentait en sécurité en étant liée de cette façon, aussi fit-elle un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Edward l’embrassa dans le cou. « Très bien ! Maintenant je vais te suspendre. Es-tu d’accord ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, prudemment cette fois-ci.

« Je n’ai pas encore attaché tes mains. Si tu ressens de la douleur ou que tu as peur, tu dois taper des mains une fois. Si tu es en détresse, tu dois taper des mains plusieurs fois. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Demanda-t-il en se déplaçant pour être devant elle.

Bella fit signe que oui.

Edward redressa son menton et regarda dans ses yeux. « Je vais pousser tes limites, Isabella. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Dit-il en effleurant son menton de ses doigts.

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de communiquer sa confiance et son amour avec ses yeux.

Edward sourit et l’embrassa à travers son bâillon.

Il recula et sortit du champ de vision de Bella. 

« Je suis juste ici, Isabella. Maintenant tu vas sentir les chaînes commencer à te tirer. Ne lutte pas. Aie confiance en moi, » dit-il, et immédiatement Bella sentit les joints toriques commencer à tirer sur sa taille, son dos et ses cuisses.

Edward entreprit de la soulever de terre, gardant son corps en position verticale pour commencer. Une fois qu’elle fut à environ un mètre du sol, Edward déplaça une table qui ressemblait à un brancard sous elle. Il garda un œil attentif sur elle tandis qu’il soulevait ses jambes et manipulait les cordes qui la soutenaient. Bella laissa échapper un petit cri quand son corps s’inclina vers l’avant, mais Edward continua de tirer de façon à ce que son corps soit de niveau et qu’elle soit en suspension à la hauteur de son abdomen, le visage tourné vers le sol. 

Edward sourit. Elle était exactement là où il la voulait. Il fixa les cordes et les bloqua en position. Il retourna à Bella et toucha ses pieds et ses mains, vérifiant que sa circulation sanguine n’était pas compromise.

Ses jambes avaient été écartées et il pouvait voir ses jus couler sur le plancher.

Elle aimait ça ! Edward sentit son cœur flotter dans sa poitrine.

Il se força à se concentrer. La respiration de Bella était plus rapide et elle haletait doucement.

« Détends ton corps, Bella. Tu peux te fier aux cordes et au système de poulies. Tout ça va te supporter. Je l’ai testé avec mon propre poids, » la rassura-t-il en passant gentiment sa main sur son cul et ses cuisses. Sa tête était baissée, mais il pouvait voir ses yeux bouger farouchement.

Ça n’allait pas du tout, elle allait se déclencher une crise de panique.

« Je vais te bander les yeux, » dit-il, et Bella se mit à secouer la tête.

Edward abattit sa main sur sa cuisse sans douceur.

« Arrête ! La leçon, Isabella, est sur la retenue et la contrainte ! Maintenant relaxe-toi… Très bien » Il ramassa un masque de sommeil et le plaça sur ses yeux.

« Écoute ma voix. Fais confiance à ma voix. Ton Maître est content de toi, Isabella. Est-ce que ça va à présent ? »

Edward continua de caresser son dos et ses jambes.

Après un moment elle acquiesça. 

« Très bien. Bon, nous allons rendre ça plus intéressant. Tu ne dois pas jouir. Rappelle-toi que l’autodiscipline fait partie de la retenue… As-tu utilisé ton plug ? » Demanda-t-il en passant un doigt entre ses fesses.

Bella opina encore une fois. Edward émit un petit rire en notant le rouge sur ses joues. « Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

Nouveau signe de tête affirmatif.

« Okay, je vais te descendre sur la table pendant un moment pour reposer ton cou. Tu n’as qu’à te détendre. » Il bougea les cordes et la ramena gentiment sur la table.

Bella sentit les chaînes se desserrer et elle soupira en sentant la table sous elle. Ses jambes étaient toujours légèrement écartées.

Edward traversa la pièce et lorsqu’il revint, Bella le sentit enclencher quelque chose à sa cheville. Ses jambes furent écartées davantage, puis son autre cheville fut menottée.

« Oh, c’est du plus bel effet. J’ai placé une barre d’écartement sur tes jambes, Isabella. À présent je vais jouer un peu et tu vas devoir exercer ton autodiscipline. » Il claqua son cul légèrement en se dirigeant vers les tiroirs.

Bella l’entendit se déplacer et elle essaya de trouver un peu de friction sur son clitoris. Il n’y avait rien. La table était lisse. Elle semblait être en cuir rembourré, recouvert d’un drap. Elle était si proche, si prête à jouir.

La sensation d’être liée et retenue était incroyable. Même si elle avait eu des réserves au sujet de la suspension, elle adorait ça !

Les chaînes mordaient dans sa peau, tirant, poussant son corps, rendant ses seins et ses parties génitales sensibles, la double sangle entre ses jambes provoquant une délicieuse sensation de pression contre son clitoris et son entrée.

Edward revint vers Bella et détacha la double courroie. Bella ne put s’empêcher de tortiller légèrement ses hanches, mais Edward tint celles-ci fermement.

« Patience, Isabella. Ça risque d’être un peu froid… » Bella sursauta en sentant son doigt effleurer son anus.

Elle se relaxa et le sentit pousser en elle. Elle sentit le gel froid être pressé dans son orifice alors qu’Edward introduisait d’abord un, puis deux doigts dans son anus.

« Très bien, Isabella. Ton Maître est très satisfait. Je vais te baiser là aujourd’hui… tu veux bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella gémit et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Edward gloussa.

« Si avide… » Il retira ses doigts et Bella réprima une plainte de protestation. Elle sentit quelque chose être poussée en elle. Après un moment, Edward pressa le vibromasseur plus loin jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque complètement à l’intérieur d’elle.

« Est-ce que c’est bon ? » Questionna-t-il en se penchant pour presser ses lèvres sur son épaule. Bella soupira et acquiesça.

« Juste un petit peu plus. Tu fais tellement bien ça, Fillette, » murmura-t-il, mais Bella n’était pas préparée à faire lécher son clitoris. 

Ses hanches se soulevèrent de la table avec un cri étouffé.

Elle sentit la vive brûlure de sa main sur sa chatte.

« NON ! Maintenant reste tranquille… Je sais que c’était injuste et méchant… Tu n’aimes pas vraiment le Sqweeler, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il avec un rire diabolique.

Allons ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Songea Bella en claquant des mains une fois.

Edward soupira et s’accroupit devant son visage. Il lui enleva le bandeau. Ses yeux verts amusés rencontrèrent les yeux bruns remplis de colère de Bella.

« Est-ce que ma soumise désobéissante a quelque chose à dire ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle lui lança un regard noir. 

Elle le dévisagea pendant un moment.

Avait-elle quelque chose à dire ? Il rendait impossible pour elle de ne pas jouir. Voulait-il qu’elle échoue ?

Que voulait-il qu’elle fasse ? Après quelques minutes, Bella secoua la tête et son estomac gargouilla en même temps.

Edward sourit et défit le bâillon, massant doucement sa mâchoire.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

« Prenons une pause, Isabella. Tu as besoin de manger, et je suis sûr que tu as aussi besoin d’aller au petit coin. Je vais te libérer, mais tu ne dois pas te toucher et tu dois laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte lorsque tu utiliseras les toilettes. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella lécha ses lèvres sèches et hocha la tête.

Edward détacha les joints toriques et l’aida à se redresser. Elle sentit le vibromasseur en elle. Il s’agenouilla et décrocha la barre d’écartement, mais laissa les menottes rembourrées à ses chevilles.

Il indiqua la salle de bain.

« D’accord. Tu peux y aller. Reviens ici quand tu auras terminé, » dit-il.

Bella se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle utilisa les toilettes en vitesse et se lava les mains. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et contempla sa silhouette enfermée dans le harnais. Les chaînes pendaient autour de ses hanches. Celles qui étaient placées sur et sous ses seins faisaient saillir ceux-ci. Ses mamelons étaient durs et démangeaient d’être pincés ou touchés.

Elle détourna le regard et essuya ses mains. Elle trouva Edward qui l’attendait devant la porte. Il la retourna et remit les sangles en place entre ses jambes, fixant le vibromasseur dans son corps.

C’était si bon !

« Viens, » dit-il, et Bella lui emboîta le pas, restant derrière lui et à sa gauche.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Bella ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Quel gâchis !

Edward gloussa.

« D’accord, nettoyons cette place et ensuite il faut que tu manges, » dit-il plaisamment.

En quelques minutes le lave-vaisselle fut rempli et le comptoir débarrassé de toute la saleté. Edward avait nettoyé la salle de détente et Bella avait rangé la salle à manger et jeté son ‘bol de céréales.’

Edward coupa des fruits et eut vite fait de préparer un shake protéiné à Bella à base de chocolat et de baies.

Son estomac gronda à nouveau. Edward la fit asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine pour boire son smoothie pendant qu’il préparait des sandwiches aux tomates et au fromage grillé et refaisait du café.

Bella gémit en mangeant, balançant ses jambes d’avant en arrière. Edward la regarda manger, et une fois encore il eut une vision furtive d’une petite fille mangeant au comptoir avec un abandon joyeux.

En balayant son corps des yeux, il constata toutefois qu’elle ne pourrait jamais être prise pour une enfant dans cette tenue ! Isabella n’avait jamais eu l’air plus attrayante qu’à ce moment précis. Elle semblait avoir oublié le fait qu’elle était nue avec un vibromasseur dans le cul.

Bella mangea tout ce qu’Edward lui donna. Elle sirotait son café quand il déposa sa propre tasse.

« Peux-tu me parler maintenant, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella n’allait pas tout faire sauter cette fois-ci. 

« Maître, tout ce que vous avez dit est exact. Je ne me suis pas bien comportée cette semaine, et il n’y a rien pour le justifier. Je mérite cette leçon de retenue et toute autre punition que Maître jugera appropriée, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward lui sourit et elle lui retourna timidement son sourire. 

« Okay, je veux aussi te parler au sujet de ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal cette semaine. Je suis très heureux que tu te montres honnête envers toi-même et envers moi à propos de tes sentiments, mais je n’aime pas que tu te manques de respect. Tu le sais, et nous en avons parlé. Tu sais que je ne tolérerai pas que tu dises que tu es stupide, ou indigne d’être aimée, ou ce genre de chose. C’est là-dessus que je veux que tu travailles la semaine prochaine. Tu vas écrire un essai pour moi, qui sera intitulé Isabella Swan est belle de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur parce que… et je veux que tu y réfléchisses vraiment. Tu peux me le rendre le vendredi après Noël, qui sera le premier janvier, une date tout à fait appropriée je pense. Ça te donnera un peu moins de deux semaines pour le terminer. Je veux que ce travail reflète une profonde remise en question, Isabella. » Il regarda dans les yeux de Bella et sourit en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu te sens à l’aise avec notre séance ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, Maître. J’aime beaucoup le harnais. » Elle sourit et le regarda à travers ses cils. « J’avais peur d’être suspendue, mais c’est assez… libérateur… Et j’aime le Sqweeler… » Dit-elle, rougissant à son admission. 

Edward gloussa à la dernière partie de sa phrase et couvrit sa main avec la sienne. « Je sais que tu l’aimes… » Marmonna-t-il. « Je suis très fier de toi, Isabella. As-tu fini de manger ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien, alors s’il te plaît nettoie et viens me rejoindre dans la salle de jeux pour la deuxième partie de la leçon, » dit-il en l’embrassant sur la bouche avant de partir.

Quand Bella entra dans la salle de jeux peu après, elle vit un coussin sur le plancher et elle alla immédiatement s’agenouiller dessus. Elle ne chercha pas Edward du regard, mais baissa la tête et attendit.

Edward se tenait à l’écart et l’observait. Bella était à couper le souffle.

Il s’avança et vint se placer devant elle.

« Lève-toi et viens à la table, Isabella. Allonge-toi comme tout à l’heure. »

Bella obéit et s’allongea.

« Es-tu prête à continuer ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle acquiesça.

Bientôt elle fut à nouveau suspendue au-dessus de la table. Edward bougea celle-ci de sorte que s’il relâchait les cordes, Bella tomberait seulement d’une quinzaine de centimètres vers l’extrémité supérieure.

Il lui remit le bandeau sur les yeux et le bâillon-boule dans la bouche. Ses chevilles étaient maintenant attachées à des cordes elles aussi, et Edward les éleva plus haut que ses cuisses. Il plia ses genoux de façon à ce que son corps soit légèrement incliné, pas suffisamment pour faire mal, mais assez pour ajouter de la pression sur les chaînes à maillons du harnais.

Il détacha la double sangle et passa ses doigts à travers les plis de sa fente pour récolter ses jus. Il lécha ses doigts, mais il ne toucha pas à son clitoris, à la place il enleva le vibromasseur et Bella réprima un gémissement.

Edward tira les hanches de Bella vers sa verge palpitante. « Maintenant, Isabella, c’est la partie de la leçon qui met l’emphase sur le fait d’être retenu en captivité. Vois-tu, aucun de nous n’a besoin d’utiliser énormément de force ou d’agilité pour recevoir beaucoup de plaisir… Ne bouge pas… Isabella… » Edward introduisit sa verge dans sa chatte presque douloureuse de désir et Bella mordit fermement dans son bâillon.

« Putain ! Tu es toute ruisselante… tellement mouillée pour moi… tellement chaude pour moi… Rappelle-toi que tu ne peux pas jouir sans permission, Isabella… Je suis propriétaire de ton corps… Il est à moi… » Il continua de pomper dans le sexe bouillant de Bella en la balançant d’avant en arrière, des coups de rein solides et constants, ignorant son propre corps qui hurlait pour obtenir sa délivrance.

Il se retira d’elle lentement et tapota son clitoris avec ses doigts. Il repositionna son membre viril contre son orifice arrière.

Il poussa à l’intérieur avec lenteur. Bella ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps et il s’enfonça en elle jusqu’à être enfoui complètement, ses testicules appuyant contre sa chatte.

Il pouvait sentir ses chaudes sécrétions l’enrober et il commença à se mouvoir alors que Bella se balançait doucement. 

La sensation était incroyable et Edward gémit et agrippa les hanches de Bella plus fermement.

« Bordel ! Isabella… tu es tellement chaude, ton cul est le putain de meilleur endroit au monde ! Si foutrement accueillant ! Il faut que je bouge, es-tu prête ? » 

Bella hocha la tête et gémit alors qu’Edward commençait à se mouvoir en cadence, la ramenant de plus en plus vigoureusement et de plus en plus vite pour rencontrer ses coups de rein.

Bella se sentit plonger vers l’orgasme et elle cria contre son bâillon, désespérée d’obéir à son Maître, désespérée de lui plaire ; elle sentit la sueur couler sur ses tempes tandis qu’elle essayait de se retenir.

Edward sentit les muscles de Bella se crisper et il sut qu’elle était proche de venir. Et lui aussi, putain ! La sensation était tellement grisante et accablante.

« On y est presque, Isabella, garde le contrôle… juste un peu plus longtemps… Ne jouis pas, Isabella… tu es une si bonne fille… bien… vachement… okay, d’accord… Jouis pour moi, Isabella, tire ma bite avec ton cul… Jouis maintenant ! » Il grognait et gémissait, et lorsque Bella entendit ses paroles, elle laissa la spirale l’entraîner vers le fond.

Elle cria alors que son orgasme la déchirait, sa chatte ruisselant et ses muscles se serrant autour d’Edward dont elle sentit le sperme chaud se déverser dans son orifice anal.

Quand il put bouger, Edward la baissa sur la table, prenant soin de ne pas mettre trop de poids sur elle. Il savait qu’elle allait être sensible et endolorie à des endroits dont elle n’avait même jamais soupçonné l’existence.

Edward détacha Bella et lui enleva le harnais, le bandeau et le bâillon. Le bain à remous était prêt pour eux. Il la souleva et la garda dans ses bras en descendant dans l’eau bouillonnante et tourbillonnante.

Il la maintint contre sa poitrine et elle se recroquevilla, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et le couvrant de baisers la bouche ouverte.

« Merci pour ma punition, Maître, » murmura Bella, et Edward émit un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Oh non, ma douce Isabella, c’était ta leçon du jour, pas ton châtiment. M. Poipoil va te donner ta punition ce soir sur mes genoux. Un coup pour chaque transgression de la semaine. »

Bella haleta et recula légèrement pour regarder Edward dans les yeux. Elle y vit l’amour et l’adoration et sourit en se penchant pour l’embrasser sur la bouche.

« Je serai très heureuse de recevoir votre punition, Maître, » dit-elle, et ce fut au tour d’Edward d’avoir l’air choqué.

Il gloussa encore et l’étreignit plus fort. « Bonne fille, » chuchota-t-il.

Après un long massage très relaxant d’Edward, Bella dormit quelques heures dans ses bras, et c’est là qu’ils demeurèrent jusqu’à la fin de l’après-midi, dormant et regardant des films ensemble. Ils préparèrent le dîner ensemble et mangèrent dans la salle de détente.

Edward se leva et éteignit le feu dans l’âtre. Ses yeux étaient sombres quand il tendit la main à Bella.

Elle se leva et prit sa main sans hésiter, ce qui lui valut un signe d’approbation. Edward l’entraîna vers la causeuse. 

« Déshabille-toi et attends-moi ici. Je vais aller verrouiller les portes, » dit-il en s’empressant d’aller vérifier l’alarme de sécurité de sorte que la maison soit sûre pour la nuit.

L’équipe d’Emmett avait été occupée pendant la semaine, à récupérer sa Jeep qui était restée au parc national de Yosemite, puis ensuite à changer toutes les serrures et à mettre à jour les systèmes d’alarme chez Jasper, Edward et Emmett, ainsi que sur les différentes propriétés de Garrett. Les lumières au sol avaient été vérifiées et ajoutées au besoin, de même que des faisceaux de détection sur les pelouses et les allées dans le périmètre immédiat des habitations.

Aucun des hommes n’avait lésiné sur les dépenses, et désormais il y avait un système d’interphones qui reliaient les maisons à leur personnel.

Edward retourna à l’étage, enlevant son tee-shirt en cours de route. Il le lança dans le panier à linge sale dans le dressing room et retira son jeans. 

Bella se tenait debout, dos à lui, ses cheveux flottant librement sur ses épaules. Ses mains étaient jointes derrière elle.

Edward contourna Bella et s’assit sur la causeuse. Il lui fit signe de s’asseoir à ses pieds en mettant un coussin sur le sol entre ceux-ci.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Bella et elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

« Es-tu prête pour ta punition, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Oui, Maître, » dit Bella en gardant les yeux baissés.

« J’ai presque perdu le compte de ce qui s’en vient pour toi, Fillette, mais tu ne recevras pas moins de dix fessées d’échauffement avec ma main, et ensuite vingt-cinq avec M. Poipoil. Maintenant va chercher M. Poipoil pour moi… et j’espère que tu pourras le trouver, Isabella, car pour chaque trente secondes de délai qu’il te faudra pour le trouver, tu recevras une fessée additionnelle avec mon nouveau martinet, » dit-il.

Bella se leva d’un bond et se précipita vers le tiroir de la commode… Merde ! Où l’avait-elle rangé ?

« Un, » retentit la voix d’Edward.

Réfléchis !

Bella courut dans le dressing et ouvrit ses tiroirs, mais elle savait que l’objet n’était pas là.

« Deux. » Bella haleta en se souvenant avoir caché la stupide brosse… sous le lit, à côté de sa table de chevet.

Elle entra dans la chambre et s’accroupit sous le lit.

Edward gloussa et secoua la tête. « Trois. »

« JE L’AI ! MAÎTRE ! ARRÊTEZ DE COMPTER… » Cria Bella dans son excitation tandis que ses doigts s’enroulaient autour du manche de la brosse.

Elle courut vers Edward et se laissa tomber dans une masse de cheveux et de membres à ses pieds. 

Edward éclata de rire et ramassa Bella pour l’installer sur ses genoux.

Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et inclina son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de mon martinet ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Bella le regarda pendant un moment. « Non, Maître, mais vous semblez d’humeur très aventureuse ce soir… ça m’inquiète un peu… » Dit-elle en se retenant de sourire.

Edward brossa ses longs cheveux avec M. Poipoil, défaisant quelques nœuds jusqu’à ce que ses mèches tombent en cascades lisses et soyeuses dans son dos.

Il tapa sa hanche.

« Okay, nous allons commencer. »

Cette nuit-là quand Bella essuya les larmes sur ses joues, elle se sentait plus sereine qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis très longtemps. Elle se recroquevilla dans les bras d’Edward et se sentit à nouveau aimée et en sécurité.

ooo

Bella se réveilla dimanche matin en sentant les baisers pleuvoir sur son épaule. Elle sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. 

« Pas encore, Maître. S’il vous plaît… » Croassa-t-elle.

« J’ai quelque chose qui exige ton attention immédiate, Isabella, » la taquina Edward en pressant sa verge contre son cul encore sensible.

Bella sursauta légèrement au contact et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Sa main glissa sur le ventre d’Edward jusqu’à ce que ses doigts s’enroulent autour de son érection. Il grogna et roula sur le dos.

Bella ricana et glissa le long du matelas jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit en mesure d’effleurer son gland avec sa bouche. Elle l’embrassa gentiment et lécha l’humidité qui perlait sur le bout.

Edward ferma les yeux alors que Bella prenait toute sa longueur dans sa bouche.

Bonjour à moi ! Songea-t-il tandis que sa bouche s’activait voluptueusement à le mener au septième ciel et qu’il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

ooo

Bella s’assit dans la salle familiale fraîchement redécorée de Rosalie. Elle avait eu des appréhensions et avait exprimé ses peurs à Edward en lui servant le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Edward l’avait félicitée pour avoir exprimé ses craintes si aisément et lui avait promis de ne pas la quitter d’une semelle. Fidèle à sa parole, à partir du moment où ils avaient quitté leur maison pour se rendre chez Emmett et Rosalie, il n’avait pas lâché la main de Bella.

Il l’avait attirée tout près de lui alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte où Emmett les attendait pour les saluer.

Ian et Irene avaient emménagé dans le logement au-dessus du garage le jour précédent. Emmett et Rosalie étaient ravis. Irene était un peu plus âgée que Sarah, et toutes les deux avaient passé le week-end à déballer et préparer le logement.

Ian devait retourner à Chicago après Noël afin de recevoir une récompense pour son long service au sein de la police, mais lui et sa femme avaient été très contents de se voir offrir les postes de gouvernante et de chef de la sécurité sur la propriété. Irene était tout de suite retournée chez elle pour commencer à emballer. Irene et Ian avaient deux enfants d’âge adulte qui vivaient tous les deux à New York.

Emmett étreignit Bella et Edward et les fit entrer dans la maison. Il leur montra la nouvelle barrière de sécurité supplémentaire qui ne pouvait être activée que de l’intérieur de la résidence, à moins que la personne ait une clé de sécurité.

Bella pénétra dans la demeure en tremblant, mais elle oublia ses nerfs à fleur de peau en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde. On aurait dit qu’il ne s’agissait plus de la même maison.

La grande pièce à aire ouverte avait été démolie et reconstruite, la cuisine et la salle à manger avaient été permutées, et tous les fauteuils en cuir noir et les tables en verre avaient été enlevés. Les murs avaient été peints en gris cendré. Le mobilier était toujours surdimensionné et énorme, mais les canapés et les fauteuils étaient un amalgame de gris, de bleus et de crème. La table de la salle à manger était d’un bois à la fois sombre et clair, et les chaises qui s’harmonisaient avec celle-ci étaient recouvertes d’un riche tissu couleur chocolat. Les tables d’appoint étaient faites du même bois que la table de la salle à manger. Il y avait des vases de fleurs partout dans la pièce et des taches de couleur sur les tapis disposés sur le plancher de bois franc. C’était à la fois naturel et sophistiqué, un décor qui s’accordait parfaitement à Emmett et Rosalie.

« C’est magnifique, Rosie ! » S’exclama Bella alors que Rosalie l’attirait dans ses bras.

« C’est ce que nous avons pensé aussi, » répondit Rosalie en riant.

Bella était ravie de ne voir aucun rappel du cauchemar qu’ils avaient vécu. 

Jasper et Alice arrivèrent peu après, et ils passèrent l’après-midi sur la terrasse en bois de cèdre, installés dans les nouvelles chaises Adirondack, et bien au chaud sous des couvertures douillettes, tandis que les hommes s’occupaient du barbecue.

Les filles se regroupèrent dans un coin à l’écart et Bella leur dit qu’elle avait réussi à terminer le cadeau d’Edward, aussi appelé OCPMM. Cependant elle ne leur dit pas qu’elle avait mis la touche finale à leurs cadeaux à elles aussi. Elle avait été très heureuse de voir un espace vide au-dessus du nouveau foyer, où son tableau conviendrait parfaitement.

Bella commençait à être excitée à l’idée de passer Noël à Cullen’s Crest. Pendant le déjeuner, tout le monde lui raconta des histoires à propos des Noël passés, de l’ambiance festive, et au moment de rentrer chez eux, Bella avait très hâte d’y être.

Ce soir-là, après qu’Edward eut retiré son collier à Bella, il lui rappela qu’ils n’allaient pas jouer à nouveau avant que les vacances ne soient passées. Bella fit la moue et Edward le remarqua.

« Allons, ne penses-tu pas que ça nous fera du bien de prendre un temps d’arrêt ? Les choses ont été vraiment intenses récemment, et tu as fait de gros progrès, mais notre relation est bien plus que l’aspect D/s, » dit-il en se rendant dans la pièce garde-robe.

Bella le suivit à l’intérieur. « Ouais, tu as raison, bien sûr. En fait ça va être merveilleux de passer nos premières vacances ensemble. Et même si Charlie n’est pas un papa ‘paternel,’ il n’en reste pas moins qu’il est mon père et que ça ne serait pas convenable de jouer quand il est là. Je pense que les choses vont être assez délicates sans pression supplémentaire. »

Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit et Bella enfila une nuisette de satin bleu pâle qui lui allait à mi-cuisses. Edward sentit sa verge durcir à la vue de ses jambes sous le matériel chatoyant.

Bella se rendit à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Après qu’Edward eut enfilé un pantalon de nuit, il la suivit et se tint derrière elle, pressant contre ses fesses.

« Ce week-end a été intense, Bébé. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella rinça sa bouche et poussa légèrement son cul vers l’arrière.

Elle lui sourit dans le miroir. « À part que je suis en train de devenir maniaque de sexe, ça va. Tu as très bien pris soin de moi durant cette fin de semaine, mon amour. Merci. »

Edward pencha la tête pour embrasser son cou. « Je suis content que ça t’ait plu, chérie. Que dirais-tu que je te donne une longueur d’avance avant de prendre un peu plus soin de toi ? » Murmura-t-il.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retourna, et dans un mouvement gracieux qui les surprit tous les deux, elle le contourna et courut dans la chambre en pouffant de rire.

Edward sourit en éteignant la lumière. « Prête ou pas prête, j’arrive… » Grogna-t-il.

À suivre…

Je voudrais en profiter pour vous dire que ceci était la fin du chapitre 42 de l’histoire originale, et que ce chapitre en anglais faisait plus de 25000 mots, et c’est pourquoi il m’a fallu le prolonger sur 4 chapitres en français… Il me faudra faire la même chose avec tous les prochains chapitres, et c’est pourquoi en français l’histoire risque de faire plus de 200 chapitres au final.

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	83. Chapitre 83

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 83

 

Edward pencha la tête pour embrasser son cou. « Je suis content que ça t’ait plu, chérie. Que dirais-tu que je te donne une longueur d’avance avant de prendre un peu plus soin de toi ? » Murmura-t-il.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retourna, et dans un mouvement gracieux qui les surprit tous les deux, elle le contourna et courut dans la chambre en pouffant de rire.

Edward sourit en éteignant la lumière. « Prête ou pas prête, j’arrive… » Grogna-t-il.

ooo

Lundi après-midi, Edward avait une réunion avec ses agents publicitaires et son manager. Il avait insisté pour qu’ils viennent à sa résidence parce qu’il refusait de laisser Bella, même si c’était seulement pour se rendre à Los Angeles pour la journée.

Aro salua chaleureusement Edward. Heidi, Felix et lui avaient fait le voyage ensemble.

Bella avait voulu s’éclipser, mais Edward avait insisté pour qu’elle rencontre Heidi et Felix.

Il garda un bras protecteur autour d’elle tout en serrant la main de chacun. « Tu te souviens de Bella, n’est-ce pas, Aro ? » Dit Edward, et Aro sourit à la splendide jeune femme lovée tout contre son client.

« Bien sûr que je m’en souviens. C’est bon de te revoir, Bella. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement, et Bella lui sourit timidement en serrant sa main.

« Je vais bien, merci, Aro, » répondit-elle doucement en balayant des particules de poussières imaginaires de son pantalon de yoga noir et de son tee-shirt blanc à manches longues qu’elle portait avec des ballerines noires. Elle avait utilisé le fond de teint en bâton qu’Alice lui avait laissé pour pouvoir dissimuler certaines des marques sur sa mâchoire, mais elle était quand même embarrassée à leur sujet et elle avait par conséquent laissé ses cheveux flotter librement pour cacher un peu son visage.

Edward se tourna vers Heidi et Felix. « Heidi, Felix, je vous présente Bella Swan. Chérie, ces personnes sont nos agents publicitaires, Felix et Heidi Bower de Bower Celebrities Inc. »

Heidi haussa légèrement les sourcils quand Edward dit à Bella qu’elle et Felix étaient ‘leurs’ agents publicitaires. 

Bella mordit sa lèvre et se tourna vers le séduisant couple. Tous les deux étaient grands avec le teint pâle et les yeux et les cheveux noirs. « Bonjour, » marmonna-t-elle avec peu d’assurance. Edward la tint plus étroitement contre lui.

Heidi recouvra rapidement de sa surprise et adopta une expression impartiale. Elle tendit sa main. « C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. »

Felix se contenta de sourire en lui serrant la main.

« Allons dans mon bureau, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient, » dit Edward. Il regarda Bella tandis qu’elle s’écartait un peu de lui.

« Ne vas-tu pas te joindre à nous ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant les froncements de sourcils de Felix et Heidi.

Bella secoua la tête. « Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai du travail qui m’attend à l’étage… » Dit-elle. « Tu n’as pas besoin de moi, n’est-ce pas ? » S’enquit-elle à Edward.

« Non, mon amour. Mais j’aimerais que tu redescendes plus tard pour prendre quelques rafraîchissements avec nous ? » Il se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

Bella rougit. « Bon d’accord. Je te verrai plus tard. Je serai dans mon studio si tu as besoin de moi… » Elle baissa la tête en souriant et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à son studio pendant qu’Edward ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

Bella avait demandé à Sarah de l’aider à emballer les cadeaux de Noël qu’elle allait donner à tout le monde.

Elle atteignit la porte de son studio. L’entrée de la petite salle de bain attenante était toujours barrée et elle se demanda ce qu’Edward pouvait bien trafiquer à l’intérieur. Sarah était occupée à envelopper le cadeau d’Emmett et de Rosalie quand Bella entra dans la pièce.

« Bella, c’est magnifique ! » S’exclama-t-elle en finissant de mettre du papier bulle autour de la peinture.

Bella rougit de plaisir. « Euh, merci Sarah. C’est pas terrible, je veux dire, j’aurais pu faire un meilleur boulot avec le… » Balbutia-t-elle, mais Sarah l’interrompit.

« Sottises ! Bella, tu ne vois pas combien tu es talentueuse ! Ces tableaux et les photographies sont vraiment superbes. Les Cullen vont les adorer, » dit-elle, faisant rougir Bella encore plus.

Bella s’affaira à empiler les cadeaux de Carlisle et Esme. C’était une série de cinq photos qu’elle avait prises durant le congé de Thanksgiving. Il y avait une photo de groupe de tout le monde assis devant la télé, en train de regarder le match. Puis il y avait une photo individuelle de chaque couple.

Emmett et Rosalie dans la montgolfière, Rosalie souriant à Emmett qui riait à gorge déployée.

Carlisle et Esme alors qu’ils regardaient Alice et Jasper prendre leur envol. Carlisle se tenait derrière Esme, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour d’elle, qui repliait ses propres bras sur les siens. Il murmurait quelque chose à son oreille et ils avaient l’air d’un couple nouvellement fiancé plutôt que des parents de celui-ci.

La photo qu’elle avait prise d’Alice et Jasper captait l’émerveillement et l’excitation de la journée. L’objectif de son appareil photo les avait croqués quand ils avaient atterri, Jasper aidant Alice à s’extraire de la nacelle, ses yeux brillant dans les siens avec adoration. Le regard rempli d’éloquence d’Alice était ancré dans celui de son fiancé.

Bella rougit en regardant la photo d’elle et Edward. Rosalie lui avait dérobé son appareil photo à un certain moment et les avait capturés sur le vif assis au piano. Ce qui fit rougir Bella était le regard dans ses yeux alors qu’elle admirait Edward en train de jouer. Le visage de celui-ci affichait un sourire irrésistible et une expression indulgente et aimante, mais l’expression de Bella était indubitable. Elle le regardait comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde !

Elle secoua la tête en commençant à envelopper les photos dans du papier bulle.

ooo

Le meeting avec Aro et ses agents publicitaires prit plus de temps qu’Edward ne l’aurait voulu. Tout en reconnaissant qu’il fallait limiter les dégâts autant que possible, il ne voulait pas être poussé à accorder des interviews ! Il avait parlé à Jasper dans la matinée et il savait que celui-ci subissait le même genre de pression. 

Le public voulait savoir ce qui s’était passé. Il y avait trop de trous dans la fable douteuse que la presse à potins et les paparazzi crachaient à tout vent, et la spéculation faisait des ravages. Edward se foutait de sa réputation, mais il reconnaissait que ce qu’Aro disait avait du sens.

L’esprit d’Edward était en ébullition alors qu’il écoutait Felix et Aro argumenter sur l’information qu’il fallait divulguer et à qui il fallait divulguer celle-ci. Il était impératif qu’Edward fasse un genre de communiqué de presse pour faire taire les rumeurs, mais il était têtu et détestait voir sa vie privée étalée sur la place publique.

Ces choses-là ont une façon de revenir vous mordre dans le cul… BORDEL ! J’ai promis à Bella que j’allais la protéger… 

La rêverie d’Edward fut interrompue lorsqu’Aro s’adressa de nouveau à lui. 

« Edward ! » Lança-t-il d’une voix très forte.

Edward se tourna vers lui avec un sourire contrit.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu tiennes beaucoup à ta vie privée, et je sais que le timing est merdique, mais il faut que tu donnes quelque chose à tes fans ! Ils veulent savoir que ta famille n’a pas été impliquée dans un règlement de compte à l’intérieur d’une planque de narcotrafiquants, bordel de merde ! » Dit-il impatiemment.

Edward éclata de rire. Personne ne l’imita.

« Il faut que tu nous donnes quelque chose. Une interview, quelques apparitions, un putain de truc qui prouve que tu es toujours en vie et que tu te portes bien sans le moindre effet négatif de ce qui est arrivé ! » Poursuivit Aro, et Felix acquiesça.

Edward se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, ses mains dans ses cheveux une fois de plus.

PUTAIN !

Il se retourna. « Quelle apparition veux-tu que je fasse ? Je débute le tournage d’un nouveau film en février, qui va durer six semaines… » Dit-il.

Heidi s’avança sur son siège. « Il y a ce petit studio indépendant avec lequel tu as fait ce projet l’année dernière, euh, Summit Studio, ouais, et ils ont une soirée de remise de prix et ils vous ont invités, toi et ta… euh, ton amie… ainsi que Jasper Whitlock et ta sœur… » Edward releva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Aro se sourit à lui-même. Edward Cullen était un fils de pute entêté qui ne cédait pas si facilement que ça…

« Continue. À quel moment a lieu cette soirée ? »

« Le 12 janvier. Et ensuite il y a quelques soirées bénéfice auxquelles nous voudrions que toi et ton… amie assistiez… » Reprit Heidi.

Edward grogna et se retourna carrément pour lui faire face. « Arrête de l’appeler comme ça ! Son nom est Bella Swan et nous vivons ensemble, alors elle est bien plus que mon amie ! Bon sang de merde ! C’est mon amoureuse, ou ma compagne, ou quelque chose comme ça… Maintenant y a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler ? Parce que je veux en finir au plus vite. J’ai l’intention d’emmener Bella dîner quelque part, » dit-il.

Felix regarda tour à tour Heidi et Aro. Edward les dévisagea tous dans l’expectative. « Euh, l’AMPAS* vous a invités, toi et M. Whitlock, pour remettre le prix du meilleur second rôle féminin à la prochaine cérémonie des Oscars… »

Edward sourit à cette annonce et secoua la tête. « Ils me l’ont demandé à quelques reprises mais j’étais au loin, sur les lieux d’un tournage… D’accord, eh bien je ne peux pas vraiment refuser cette offre, mais assurez-vous que Jazz, Alice, Bella et moi soyons tous assis ensemble. Je ne veux pas que Bella soit séparée de nous, ça la ferait complètement flipper, » dit-il, et Aro opina.

« Bon, et pour les interviews et toute cette merde ? Je vais d’abord devoir parler à notre avocat parce qu’une enquête a été ouverte, et il n’est foutrement pas question que j’accorde d’interview à quelque vermine de tabloïd que ce soit, putain de bordel ! » Dit-il avec ferveur.

« Bien entendu, Edward. Il y a une dernière chose et elle est très importante. Jamie Johnson m’a contacté. Il veut faire une interview avec toi et ta famille. Je pense que c’est primordial. Il a fait un excellent travail quand il t’a interviewé la première fois. Si tu n’accordes qu’une seule interview, il faut que ce soit celle-là. Vanity Fair est le top du top, Edward, et qui plus est Johnson a une réputation impeccable. Vas-tu y réfléchir, s’il te plaît ? » Felix s’avança et remit le courriel du directeur de la rédaction du Vanity Fair à Edward.

Edward lut le courriel, puis il regarda Felix en soupirant. Il savait qu’il était vaincu. Il avait sympathisé avec Johnson quand ils s’étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt.

« Quand veulent-ils faire l’interview ? » Demanda-t-il, envisageant déjà ses options.

Aro parut mal à l’aise. « Eh bien, ce n’est pas seulement toi… Vanity veut une interview dans le genre ‘Une journée dans la vie de la famille Cullen…’ ou un truc comme ça, et ils veulent l’avoir pour le numéro de février, ce qui signifie qu’ils veulent la faire avant la fin de l’année… »

Edward regarda fixement les trois personnes assises en face de lui. « Vous vous foutez de moi ! C’est absolument impossible… Vous dites que vous voulez demander à quelqu’un de venir envahir la maison de mes parents à NOËL, afin que le putain de monstre public soit satisfait ? » Cria-t-il.

Bella descendait les escaliers lorsqu’elle entendit Edward élever la voix. Elle se figea dans les marches.

Elle pouvait entendre Edward parler avec emphase, et sans réfléchir elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau et frappa à la porte.

« C’EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? » S’emporta Edward.

Bella roula des yeux en regardant la porte. Elle savait qu’il allait l’engueuler comme du poisson pourri pour ça, mais il fallait qu’elle essaye de lui faire retrouver son sang-froid !

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

« Navrée d’interrompre votre réunion, Edward, mais j’ai pensé que nos invités ne diraient pas non à un petit goûter avant de prendre le chemin du retour ? » Dit-elle. Elle alla rejoindre Edward et mit sa main sur son bras.

Edward la regarda pendant un moment, et là la chose la plus étrange se produisit, et si Aro devait la décrire plus tard, il dirait que c’était comme si de simplement toucher Bella avait fait disparaître la tension chez Edward.

Elle lui sourit et il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour ensuite passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer contre lui momentanément avant de s’éloigner. 

« Prenons tous une pause, d’accord ? » Dit-il, et sans attendre de réponse, il contourna son secrétaire et sortit de la pièce.

Bella sourit à Heidi et lui offrit d’utiliser les toilettes en bas pour se rafraîchir. Une fois qu’elle eut pris les commandes de Felix et Aro, qui désiraient avoir du café et une part de gâteau aux carottes qu’elle avait préparé plus tôt, elle se rendit à la cuisine.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux, Felix se tourna vers Aro, les sourcils en points d’interrogation. « Alors c’est elle Bella Swan ? » Demanda-t-il, et Aro sourit en hochant la tête.

« Oui, elle est assez extraordinaire, pas vrai ? Edward est fou d’elle et il fera tout en son pouvoir pour la protéger. C’est pourquoi sa sûreté, sa sécurité et son confort doivent être à la base de chaque événement promotionnel où tu as l’intention de les envoyer. Le talent d’acteur d’Edward est exceptionnel, Felix, mais il n’hésiterait pas à abandonner sa carrière pour cette jeune femme, » dit tranquillement Aro.

Felix secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas… Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un gérer le tempérament d’Edward Cullen comme elle l’a fait. »

Aro se mit à rire et acquiesça. « Bella Swan a tellement plus de pouvoir que n’importe lequel d’entre nous ne le réalise. Heidi et toi feriez mieux de vous lier d’amitié avec cette jeune femme. Elle semble être intelligente et avoir la tête sur les épaules, alors n’essayez pas de la duper, restez honnêtes, et Bella sera votre meilleure alliée. »

Felix regarda Aro avec une expression choquée. « Putain, Aro, ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu captivé de la sorte par quelqu’un… »

Aro lança un regard sévère à son associé de longue date. « Bella est spéciale. Elle ne cherche pas à s’intégrer à notre monde, et elle ne tire pas non plus parti de sa relation avec Edward ou l’un des Cullen. Elle est tout à fait charmante. Je suis sérieux, Felix. Si toi ou Heidi faites merder cette affaire, et laissez cette fille prendre le blâme pour quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre contrat avec Cullen ! »

Felix émit un petit rire malaisé. « D’accord, je vois le topo. Nous veillerons à ce qu’ils ne reçoivent que de la publicité positive, si nous avons quelque chose à y voir. »

Heidi ouvrit la porte et alla les retrouver.

« De quoi est-ce qu’on parle ? » Demanda-t-elle en s’assoyant, et Felix ne perdit pas de temps à la mettre au courant de la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec Aro.

ooo

Dans la cuisine, Bella coupa des tranches de gâteau et prépara du café. Elle remplissait un grand plateau avec de la vaisselle et des couverts quand Edward tourna le coin et s’appuya contre le comptoir, la fixant intensément. « Pourquoi as-tu interrompu ma réunion ? Je voulais en finir au plus vite, » dit-il.

Bella se tourna vers lui et son expression s’adoucit en voyant les plis de tension sur son front et autour de sa bouche.

« Chéri, je ne connais rien à ton business, mais je sais que crier et t’emporter parce que tu deviens frustré n’est pas la bonne façon de faire. Maintenant nous avons convenu que nous serions là l’un pour l’autre quand nous en aurions besoin, et j’ai simplement senti que c’était un de ces moments-là… Si je suis allée trop loin, j’en suis navrée… »

Elle s’approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille tout en embrassant sa poitrine. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward soupira en posant son menton sur sa tête. « Ouais, il faut juste que je parle à la famille au sujet d’une interview que Vanity Fair veut faire avec nous tous… » Sa voix s’estompa.

Bella bougea pour embrasser son menton et se détacha de lui en montrant le plateau. « Eh bien, si c’est bon pour ton image alors tu devrais la faire, » dit-elle.

Edward prit le plateau et tous deux traversèrent le hall d’entrée et se dirigèrent vers son bureau.

« Tu crois ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella posa sa main en haut de son dos et frotta son épaule. « Compte jusqu’à dix avant de commencer à crier après eux. Je pense que tu devrais parler à ta famille. Ils vont vouloir faire ça pour toi, » répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Edward déposa le plateau sur la table basse et ignora ses visiteurs alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Bella. « Le feras-tu pour moi toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent énormes et elle le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte en un ‘O’ parfait. « Qu-qu’est-ce que tu tu veux dire ? » Bégaya-t-elle. Puis elle rougit de sa nervosité.

Les yeux d’Edward ne quittèrent pas les siens. « Nous sommes une équipe. Si nous le faisons, nous le faisons ensemble, donc c’est vraiment ta décision. Viens t’asseoir avec nous. »

Bella alla s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils devant le secrétaire d’Edward. Elle serrait ses mains sur ses genoux et mordait sa lèvre.

Merde-merde-merde-merde-merde ! 

Heidi la regarda. « Bella, Edward est… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward leva une main.

« Attends, Heidi. Ceci est entre Bella et moi. S’il te plaît, donne-nous une minute, » dit-il, et Aro entraîna Felix et Heidi vers la porte.

Quand celle-ci se fut refermée, Edward se pencha en avant et regarda Bella avec insistance.

« Eh bien ? Qu’est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? » S’enquit-il d’une voix feutrée.

Bella le regarda à son tour. « Que vais-je devoir faire ? Vais-je devoir parler ? Et s’ils posent des questions sur… ce qui s’est passé ? »

Edward sourit. « Écoute, ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose. Toute la famille sera présente et je vais m’assurer que toutes les questions que le journaliste veut poser soient passées au crible à l’avance par nos bons soins. Je vais être avec toi pendant toute la durée de l’interview. Tu es importante pour moi, Bella, putain, tu es ma vie et nous savions que ça allait arriver à un moment donné. J’aime être ainsi avec toi, dans notre propre monde, mais ça ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Tôt ou tard, la réalité va nous rattraper, et si nous pouvons dicter les règles dans une certaine mesure, alors nous pouvons contrôler la folie.

Juste pour que tu le saches, nous devons faire des apparitions publiques au début de l’année prochaine, avant que je commence le tournage du film. Maintenant, à propos de cette interview avec Vanity Fair, je dois parler à tout le monde, bien entendu, mais c’est logique de divulguer notre histoire afin qu’il n’y ait pas de malentendus. Je vais aussi parler à notre avocat, d’accord ? »

Bella regarda Edward pendant un moment et prit une profonde respiration. « J’ai confiance en toi et tu as raison. Bon, d’accord alors. Okay, faisons-le si tous les autres sont partants, » approuva-t-elle.

Edward fit le tour de son bureau et l’attira dans ses bras.

« Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus incroyable au monde, Isabella Swan, et putain que je t’aime ! » Dit-il en l’embrassant.

Il laissa entrer les autres après ça et la réunion put se conclure. Felix et Heidi allaient lui envoyer un horaire des événements au programme et organiser l’interview après qu’il ait parlé à sa famille. Edward promit de les recontacter dans les prochains jours, et avec la promesse d’une conférence téléphonique le lendemain matin, Aro, Felix et Heidi quittèrent les lieux.

Bella nettoyait la cuisine lorsqu’Edward revint à l’intérieur. Il sauta sur le téléphone et appela ses parents, Jasper et Emmett. Tel que Bella l’avait prédit, ses parents acceptèrent avec la stipulation qu’Edward obtienne l’autorisation de Jeremiah. Jasper et Alice, de même qu’Emmett et Rosalie, donnèrent eux aussi leur consentement.

La seule chose sur laquelle Carlisle demeura inflexible concernait l’état de l’enquête. Il voulait qu’Edward, Jasper, Garrett et Emmett informent les filles à ce sujet. Ils se mirent d’accord que Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Esme, ainsi que Kate avaient le droit de savoir que James était mort et que Jacob était dans le coma. 

Carlisle déclara que c’était une grosse nouvelle à Napa Valley étant donné que les Denali et les Cullen étaient pratiquement voisins. On avait beaucoup jasé du fait que les Denali aient été absents de la région pendant de nombreuses années et qu’ils soient revenus juste à temps pour enterrer le fils qu’ils avaient jadis répudié. 

À suivre…

 

*L'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS, en français: académie des arts et des sciences du cinéma)


	84. Chapitre 84

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 84

 

Carlisle déclara que c’était une grosse nouvelle à Napa Valley étant donné que les Denali et les Cullen étaient pratiquement voisins. On avait beaucoup jasé du fait que les Denali aient été absents de la région pendant de nombreuses années et qu’ils soient revenus juste à temps pour enterrer le fils qu’ils avaient jadis répudié. 

ooo

Carlisle avait seulement vu son vieil ami d’enfance Eleazar une fois depuis qu’il était revenu de chez Alice avec Esme.

Tard dans la journée où ils étaient rentrés à Cullen’s Crest, on frappa à leur porte. Carlisle regarda par la vitre et vit Eleazar Denali se tenant sur le porche, l’air d’avoir vieilli de vingt ans d’un seul coup.

Carlisle ouvrit lentement la porte et Eleazar se tourna vers lui. « Carl… »

Carlisle dévisagea son ami pendant un long moment. Ils tendirent le bras l’un vers l’autre et se serrèrent fermement la main.

« Entre, » dit tranquillement Carlisle.

Eleazar hésita, ne sachant pas ce qu’allait être la réaction d’Esme, mais Carlisle l’entraîna à l’intérieur.

Esme était assise dans la salle familiale, crochetant des carrés pour une couverture de bébé destinée à son premier petit-fils ou à sa première petite-fille. Elle s’était précipitée à la petite boutique d’artisanat de la ville et elle en était revenue avec des sacs remplis de crochets, d’aiguilles à tricoter et de plus de laine que Carlisle n’en avait jamais vue. Esme avait appris les travaux d’aiguille quand elle était enfant et elle n’avait jamais perdu sa passion pour cet artisanat. Quand les enfants étaient petits, elle avait pris grand plaisir à tricoter des chandails et des foulards, à crocheter des chaussettes de lit ou des jetés ultra doux qui reposaient sur le dossier des canapés en hiver ou au pied du lit. Il semblait qu’au cours des dernières années, elle n’avait pas trouvé de temps pour s’adonner à son hobby.

Esme releva la tête avec un sourire qui s’évanouit aussitôt qu’elle vit qui était avec Carlisle. Ses yeux se durcirent légèrement jusqu’à ce qu’elle perçoive le minuscule mouvement de tête de Carlisle. Son regard se déplaça vers Eleazar et son expression changea du tout au tout en apercevant les lignes de honte et de chagrin sur le visage de leur ami.

Elle se leva immédiatement et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes qui se tenaient à l’entrée de la grande pièce. Eleazar recula quand Esme s’approcha de lui, comme s’il anticipait un coup, et elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu’elle enroulait ses bras autour de la charpente ratatinée de l’homme déchu.

« Mon cher ami, je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour votre perte, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Eleazar eut un sursaut et recula, regardant tour à tour Esme et Carlisle.

« Qu-qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Essie, Carl, je suis venu ici… Je suis venu pour… » Il s’éclaircit la voix et pencha la tête, passant une main sur ses yeux.

Carlisle mit son bras autour d’Esme, donnant du temps à Eleazar pour se recueillir.

Celui-ci fixa un point sur le plancher pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux vers eux.

« Viens t’asseoir et prendre un verre avec nous, Eleazar, » dit Carlisle. Ils allèrent s’installer tous les trois et Carlisle s’occupa de préparer les boissons. Une fois qu’il fut assis aux côtés d’Esme, il sourit à son ami pour l’encourager à parler.

Eleazar prit une longue gorgée de son whisky et soupira. « Je suis venu ici ce soir pour vous dire à quel point je suis navré que l’un de mes propres enfants ait tenté de faire du mal à vos filles… Il est inconcevable pour moi que… que… Ja… qu’il ait pu vouloir faire du mal à qui que ce soit, encore moins à vos enfants ! James… » Eleazar ferma les yeux en prononçant le nom qu’il aurait préféré ne plus jamais prononcer, « … Nous avons perdu James il y a longtemps, quand il a violé Rosalie, et c’était après qu’il ait blessé deux autres filles ! J’ai été stupide et faible ; j’ai écouté sa mère quand elle m’a dit que c’étaient des mensonges, quand elle et Tanya m’ont dit que les accusations avaient été portées par des filles qui étaient jalouses d’elle, de nous. J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour le garder hors de prison, alors que j’aurais dû me battre pour le faire incarcérer ! »

Eleazar prit son verre et le vida d’un trait. « Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir fait en sorte qu’il pourrisse derrière les barreaux plutôt que de comploter à nouveau pour kidnapper et terroriser d’innocentes victimes. » Il se leva. « Je sais qu’il n’y a rien que je puisse jamais dire pour excuser ce qui s’est passé, et je n’attends pas votre pardon. »

Carlisle se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Eleazar. « Tu as raison, El. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses dire maintenant, et oui, tu as fait quelques erreurs, mais est-ce que ces erreurs ont mené James à faire ce qu’il a fait ? Nous ne savons pas. Ce que nous savons, c’est qu’il avait un choix. Il a choisi un chemin – tu ne l’as pas choisi pour lui ! Tu es un homme bon, Eleazar Denali, et tu as été un bon père. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, puis Eleazar mit sa main autour du cou de Carlisle et l’attira dans une étreinte, comme quand ils étaient gamins, il y avait des années et des années de ça.

« Nous partons, » dit Eleazar lorsqu’ils rompirent leur étreinte. Carlisle le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n’était pas vraiment surpris.

« Dans quelques jours. Ma femme a… elle passe un moment difficile, et tu peux imaginer le poison qu’elle crache… J’ai passé toute ma vie ici, sauf les dernières années, et je ne veux pas voir la bonne réputation de cinq générations de Denali ruinée par une génération de monstres… C’est trop. Alors nous partons pour de bon. Nous avons une maison familiale en Alaska… Il y a une clinique psychiatrique là-bas qui s’occupe de traiter Carmen et Tanya. Il y a moins de gens, moins de dégâts à faire… » Ses yeux tristes rencontrèrent ceux de ses amis.

Il se tourna vers Esme. « Au revoir, Essie. Prends soin de toi. Tu es toujours aussi belle que le jour de tes noces. » Il sourit tristement.

Esme tapota sa main et embrassa sa joue en rejoignant Carlisle à la porte.

« Prends soin de toi, Eli. Et s’il te plaît, reviens nous voir ou, à tout le moins, appelle-nous pour que nous puissions te rencontrer. Je sais que c’est vraiment difficile pour toi, mais ne disparais pas complètement. S’il te plaît, appelle ou écris-nous… »

Eleazar hocha la tête. Carlisle se tourna vers Esme. « Je vais juste aller reconduire Eli à sa voiture, ça ne sera pas long, » dit-il, et Esme savait qu’il avait besoin de temps pour dire au revoir à son ami de toujours.

Peu de mots furent échangés entre les deux hommes alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. « Que va-t-il advenir de votre propriété ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Eleazar haussa les épaules. « Rien du tout pour le moment. Le contremaître est un homme bon en qui j’ai confiance. Il a une famille et ils vont emménager dans la résidence principale maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir me réserve, mais je dois partir, je le sais maintenant. »

Eleazar serra la main de Carlisle une fois de plus. « J’aurais donné ma vie pour l’un des vôtres, Carl… » Dit-il d’une voix dense d’émotion, et Carlisle opina.

« Je sais, mon ami, je sais, » soupira-t-il.

Carlisle regarda les phares arrière du véhicule disparaître au bout de l’allée. Il se retourna et regarda par-delà le jardin à l’avant de la propriété, au loin, à l’autre bout de la roseraie, la petite crique où les enfants allaient jouer… Le kiosque où il s’assoyait avec Esme pour regarder les enfants jouer dans le jardin. Les enfants du voisinage se joignaient toujours à eux… James… Tanya… courant, riant, jouant…

Carlisle sourit en sentant deux petits bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille. Esme posa sa tête contre son dos. « Nous sommes très chanceux, ma Chérie… » Dit-il en couvrant ses mains avec les siennes.

Esme embrassa son dos. « Oui, c’est absolument vrai… » Murmura-t-elle. Carlisle essuya la larme solitaire sur sa joue et tourna sa femme dans ses bras, la conduisant à l’intérieur.

ooo

Quand Edward avait initié la conférence téléphonique avec son père, Jasper, Emmett et plus tard Jeremiah, il n’avait pas anticipé ce que Carlisle allait stipuler comme l’une des conditions pour que l’entrevue ait lieu.

« Les gars, les filles doivent être informées au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à James et à Black. Aucun de nous ne voudrait qu’un des paparazzi ne leur lance cette nouvelle à la figure ! Pensez à ce que pourraient être les retombées à ce moment-là ! Chacun de vous se doit donc d’expliquer ce qu’il en est à sa compagne avant cette interview, sinon elle n’aura pas lieu ! » Énonça fermement Carlisle.

Jeremiah trouvait que c’était une bonne idée de faire circuler leur version de l’histoire, sans compromettre l’enquête. Il allait s’arranger pour qu’une de ses équipes compile une liste de questions et réponses acceptables pour tous les Cullen. Il dit aussi à Edward que Jacob Black n’avait toujours pas repris conscience.

Edward raccrocha avec précaution. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre, mais Bella perçut la tension dans les traits de son visage.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward s’empressa d’apaiser son anxiété. « Tout va bien, Bébé. Écoute, asseyons-nous une minute, d’accord ? Nous devons parler. Il y a des choses que je veux que tu apprennes de ma bouche. »

Edward entraîna Bella dans la salle de détente et s’assit sur le sofa, l’installant sur ses genoux.

« Qu’est-ce qui te donne cet air si sérieux, Sparky ? » Le taquina Bella d’un ton léger, bien que son estomac soit complètement noué. Elle tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux d’Edward.

Edward sourit à son surnom et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Il embrassa l’intérieur de son poignet délicat.

« Bébé, je ne veux pas que tu paniques… C’est à propos de James et de Jacob… » Dit-il, et Bella se raidit immédiatement.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui soucieux d’Edward, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Bella, tu dois te calmer, ma chérie, s’il te plaît, » implora Edward.

Après quelques minutes, Bella sentit son estomac se décrisper. Elle releva la tête et hocha légèrement celle-ci.

« Okay, alors de quoi s’agit-il ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward inspira profondément. « James… ou Jim, eh bien, il est allé en chirurgie après avoir été blessé par balle, et il est décédé de complications, » dit-il, observant les yeux de Bella darder dans toutes les directions, sa respiration devenant erratique. Elle se releva prestement et se dirigea vers les grandes portes vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. 

Elle se retourna, une main serrant sa gorge. « Et… Et qu’en est-il de Jacob ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement. Edward pouvait voir ses mains trembler et il voulait désespérément bondir du canapé et lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, mais il savait qu’il fallait discuter de ça s’ils voulaient aller de l’avant.

« Black est toujours dans le coma, » déclara-t-il.

Bella haleta. « Dans le coma ? Est-est-ce que c’est-c’est à cause de moi ? » Elle avait l’impression d’entendre sa voix comme si elle venait de l’autre bout de la pièce, une entité séparée de son corps.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non ! Non, Bella ! C’est lui ! Merde ! C’est lui et cet enfoiré de Denali ! Ce n’est absolument pas ta faute ! » Edward se leva et alla la rejoindre, mais elle fit un pas en arrière et tendit une main pour le repousser.

« Donne… Donne-moi jus-juste une minute… Putain… dans le coma… » Bella frotta ses mains comme si elle essayait de générer de la chaleur entre elles. Elle avait froid, vachement froid.

Jacob… espèce d’idiot… pourquoi ?

Les pensées de Bella étaient un fouillis incohérent. Des images de cette nuit fatidique lui revinrent à l’esprit, et pendant un moment elle eut l’impression de sentir l’alcool et le sang… Bordel… Le sang…

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se précipita vers la salle de bain la plus proche, mais son estomac se révolta avant qu’elle n’ait pu l’atteindre et elle vomit partout sur le plancher de bois franc du couloir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, son estomac faisant des remous et ses larmes coulant sur son visage.

Edward appela Sarah pour qu’elle vienne l’aider. Il se pencha et prit Bella dans ses bras, ignorant ses bras à elle qui frappaient dans toutes les directions alors qu’elle tentait de le repousser.

Sarah accourut en bas des escaliers. Elle comprit immédiatement la situation.

« Edward, emmène Bella en haut et fais-lui couler un bain. Je vais nettoyer tout ça et ensuite je vous apporterai une bonne tasse de thé à tous les deux. Allez, va… » Dit-elle en faisant un signe pour l’encourager.

Bella essuya sa bouche sur sa manche. Elle était mortifiée suite à ce qui venait de se passer. « Laisse-moi… » Tenta-t-elle de dire, mais Edward la tint plus étroitement en la portant dans ses bras, la maintenant contre sa poitrine en se dirigeant vers l’escalier.

« Il n’en est foutrement pas question, Bébé ! Allez, montons prendre un bain, » dit-il. 

Edward installa Bella à côté de la baignoire et se dépêcha de faire couler l’eau. Il se retourna et lui retira gentiment ses vêtements. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et lança leurs fringues dans le panier à linge sale qu’il alla déposer à la porte de leur chambre à coucher. Il mit un gant de toilette sous le robinet et lava délicatement le visage de Bella. Il étala un peu de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents et la lui tendit.

Bella se leva et brossa ses dents, après quoi elle se gargarisa. Elle se sentait mieux et c’est avec gratitude et un léger sourire qu’elle prit le verre d’eau qu’Edward lui tendait, le buvant d’un trait.

Edward vérifia l’eau et ferma le robinet. Il aida Bella à grimper dans le bain et s’assit derrière elle.

Il l’encouragea à s’allonger et il mouilla ses cheveux. Il s’empara du shampoing et les lava en douceur, prenant son temps pour masser son cuir chevelu. Il pouvait la sentir se détendre alors que l’eau chaude et ses doigts apaisaient ses muscles.

Après qu’elle fut lavée, Edward se lava lui-même pour se débarrasser de l’odeur aigre collée à sa peau. 

Quand ils furent propres tous les deux, il tira le bouchon et tendit une serviette à Bella.

Bella enfila un pantalon de nuit et un débardeur. Elle démêla ses cheveux mais les laissa sécher naturellement. Edward se vêtit d’un pantalon de pyjama et d’un tee-shirt.

Sarah frappa à la porte de leur chambre et apporta un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits au gingembre. Edward la remercia et lui rappela qu’il allait emmener Bella dîner à l’extérieur. 

Sarah emporta le panier de linge sale en bas et rinça les vêtements avant de les mettre dans la machine à laver.

Edward tapota la causeuse et commença à verser le thé dans les tasses.

Bella avait brossé ses dents une deuxième fois et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quand elle vint se recroqueviller à côté d’Edward, tenant sa tasse à deux mains.

« Je suis tellement embarrassée… et désolée… » Commença-t-elle, sentant une rougeur envahir son visage et son cou.

Edward secoua la tête. « Hé, il n’y a pas du tout de quoi être embarrassée ! Je t’aime et cela signifie que j’aime tout de toi, » dit-il. Il laissa échapper un soupir et inclina son visage vers le sien. « Je veux que tu m’écoutes comme il faut. Jacob et James sont délibérément venus dans la maison de Rosalie. Ils ont choisi de vous prendre toutes en otages. Ils ont choisi de vous faire du mal, de vous menacer ! Tu as été vachement courageuse, Bébé ! Tu ne t’es pas effondrée, tu ne t’es pas cachée, tu t’es servie de ta tête et tu as combattu et Bella, nous sommes tous bigrement fiers de toi ! Alors s’il te plaît, sache que tu n’as rien fait que quelqu’un ayant la volonté de vivre n’aurait pas fait. » La voix d’Edward était profonde et passionnée alors que son regard lumineux sondait ses yeux.

« Mais… » Commença Bella.

« Mais rien ! Okay, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose : le ferais-tu à nouveau ? » Bella dévisagea Edward avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? » Glapit-elle.

« Le. Ferais. Tu. À. Nouveau ? » Répéta-t-il lentement.

Bella n’hésita pas une seconde. « Je devais faire quelque chose pour protéger Ali, Rosalie et Kate. Même Dan… » Sa voix s’estompa alors qu’elle repensait à la question d’Edward.

Le ferait-elle à nouveau ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Edward avec une lueur dans ceux-ci. « Oui. Je le referais. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour protéger ma famille et me protéger moi-même. Je n’allais pas le laisser me faire du mal une autre fois. Je ne voulais pas être à nouveau une victime. Jamais ! » Répondit-elle avec conviction.

Edward lui sourit. « Voilà bien ma nana ! »

Bella lui rendit son sourire et but une gorgée de son thé.

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Je veux dire, James est mort et Jacob pourrait ne pas se réveiller… » Dit-elle.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Quand ils vont connaître la condition exacte de Black, ils vont décider comment procéder, mais il n’y aura aucune répercussion pour toi ou Rosalie. Papa a insisté pour que nous vous informions de la situation avant que la foutue tempête médiatique ne se déchaîne vraiment… Jusqu’à maintenant, aucun d’entre nous n’a donné d’information, mais les agents publicitaires et le manager de Jazz sont en train de devenir cinglés, tout comme les miens d’ailleurs. Alors il faut que nous soyons prêts à faire une déclaration à la presse, et ensuite nous ferons l’interview avec Vanity Fair, et ça devrait suffire pour un certain temps. »

Bella bougea nerveusement et il était clair qu’elle avait d’autres questions. « Et s’ils commencent à fouiller dans mon passé avec Jacob ? Que vais-je dire ? »

Edward lui prit la tasse des mains et la déposa sur la table basse avec la sienne. « Bella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Bella releva la tête et son regard inquiet rencontra celui rempli de chaleur d’Edward.

« La presse n’a pas à tout savoir de toi ou de moi. Tu n’as pas à dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. C’est la raison pour laquelle nous allons faire une déclaration. Si quelqu’un te demande quelque chose et que tu n’es pas sûre, alors tu souris, tu te montres polie et tu lances un truc comme ‘Vous devrez poser cette question à Edward’ si c’est à propos de moi ou de toi, mais s’ils te demandent ce qui est arrivé dans la maison de Rosie, alors tu peux dire quelque chose comme ‘Les gars, vous savez que je ne peux pas répondre aux questions concernant l’enquête…’ et tu n’en dis pas plus. Écoute, ne t’inquiète pas, Felix va nous envoyer une copie du communiqué de presse après s’être entretenu avec l’entourage de Jazz. Ensuite Heidi et lui vont prendre un vol jusqu’ici quand nous serons revenus de chez les parents, pour passer à travers cette merde avec toi avant notre première apparition officielle le 12 janvier. » Edward se pencha et embrassa son front plissé. « Maintenant si tu as d’autres questions, je veux que tu viennes me voir n’importe quand. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, Bébé, d’accord ? » Dit-il, et Bella pouvait voir à son expression qu’il attendait une réponse de sa part.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. « Je comprends. Merci, Edward, de prendre si bien soin de moi. Je t’aime tellement, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward l’embrassa sur la bouche. « Tout comme je t’aime, ma Bella. Maintenant, aimerais-tu venir t’allonger avec moi avant de sortir pour dîner ? »

Bella ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que Barry, le garde du corps, allait les accompagner au dîner. Elle roula des yeux et lui demanda s’il allait emmener quelqu’un pour lui tenir galante compagnie.

Barry lui sourit et ne dit rien.

Edward étonna Bella en l’emmenant dans un nouveau restaurant japonais qui venait d’ouvrir. Elle n’avait jamais mangé de cuisine japonaise avant, mis à part les sushis. Edward fut amusé de la voir rougir alors qu’elle se rappelait leur plus récent repas de sushis. Bella découvrit à son plus grand ravissement qu’elle adorait ça.

Quelques-uns des paparazzi qui traînaient à la barrière les prirent en filature, mais Barry fit exprès de conduire lentement tandis qu’Edward bavardait avec Bella, la distrayant efficacement du convoi de trois camions, deux vélos et une voiture derrière eux.

Lorsqu’ils se garèrent dans le parking, Barry ouvrit les portières et Edward contourna le véhicule pour aider Bella à en sortir. Il prit soin de la garder nichée sous son bras.

Il conversa brièvement avec Barry qui remonta dans le SUV.

« Rappelle-toi, c’est seulement toi et moi, Bébé, » dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Il sourit aux photographes et prit même le temps de répondre à quelques questions, haussant les épaules quand on essayait de lui poser des questions trop directes, et répondant, « Allons, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas discuter de ça avec vous tous ! »

Bella entendit quelqu’un l’appeler et elle sourit timidement, s’accrochant à la taille d’Edward comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils s’assirent dans un coin sombre du restaurant surplombant la baie.

Le propriétaire du restaurant était un vieil ami d’Edward et il vint à leur table pour bavarder un peu. C’était un homme timide qui assura à Edward qu’ils auraient toute l’intimité souhaitée durant leur repas.

Edward eut un mot avec le serveur, et lorsqu’il apparut un peu plus tard, il leur servit des plats à partager.

Ils se nourrirent mutuellement, Bella pouffant de rire alors qu’elle laissait tomber de la nourriture sur les genoux d’Edward dans sa tentative pathétique d’utiliser des baguettes. Elle roula des yeux comme Edward la taquinait en claquant ses baguettes ensemble de manière experte ; il murmura des mots coquins et délectables à son oreille en lui offrant des sushis et des yakitoris, des petits morceaux de poulet grillé sur des brochettes.

Il y avait une assiette de tempura, un plat introduit au Japon par les portugais au 16ème siècle, qui consistait en des morceaux de fruits de mer, des champignons et des légumes-racines variés enrobés de pâte tempura et servis avec du rit frit.

Près de trois heures plus tard, Bella recula sur sa chaise, refusant de manger une bouchée de plus. Edward la taquina et essaya de la tenter, mais Bella demeura inflexible.

« Non, Sparky ! Je ne pense pas avoir jamais mangé autant de toute ma vie ! Agh ! Tu vas avoir besoin d’une brouette pour me transporter à la voiture ! » Se plaignit-elle en frottant son estomac.

Edward lui sourit. « Allons donc, je passe mon temps à te nourrir, mais tu ne prends pas un foutu gramme ! Au rythme où tu vas, tu ne gagneras jamais les cinq kilos qui te manquent ! »

Bella se mit à rire. « Tu dis ça maintenant, mais si tu continues à me gaver comme une oie, tu vas devoir m’acheter des vêtements plus grands d’ici un mois ! »

Edward fit signe au serveur qui se tenait discrètement non loin de l’alcôve semi-privée dans laquelle le couple avait judicieusement été installé.

On leur apporta l’addition qui fut réglée en vitesse en même temps qu’Edward passait un coup de fil rapide à Barry.

« Viens Chérie, Barry nous attend à l’extérieur. Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Il fit un signe de tête pour indiquer la foule de journalistes et de fans qui s’étaient agglomérés à l’extérieur pendant qu’ils mangeaient.

Bella lui adressa un sourire malaisé. « Sûr. Ils ont attendu sous la pluie assez longtemps, alors je suppose qu’ils devraient être récompensés par ta présence, » dit-elle.

Bella prit la main chaude d’Edward et le laissa la guider à la voiture.

Edward garda une poigne solide sur la main de Bella, s’assurant que sa compagne ne se faisait pas écraser dans la foule. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Barry et le garde du corps s’empressa de venir se placer aux côtés de Bella, fendant un chemin à travers la foule.

Bella remarqua combien Edward était patient et charmant quand il s’adressait à ses fans, jeunes et moins jeunes. Son sourire était authentique, et il parlait à chacun dans la mesure du possible, même si c’était seulement pour leur demander s’ils avaient froid. 

Quelques jeunes filles appelèrent le nom de Bella qui sourit timidement en agitant la main à leur intention. Finalement Edward sortit de la foule. Il rit en entendant les gémissements collectifs et secoua la tête en passant un bras autour d’une Bella frissonnante.

« Ah ! Allez maintenant ! Je dois ramener ma petite amie à la maison avant qu’elle ne gèle et ne tombe malade pendant les vacances ! Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous à présent. Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous ! » Le bruit des hurlements, des sifflements et des cris de joie de Noël était presque assourdissant tandis qu’ils se précipitaient vers le véhicule.

Edward prit Bella et l’installa sur la banquette arrière, montant pour s’asseoir prestement à ses côtés.

Barry fit rugir le moteur et se faufila dans la circulation. Il fit fonctionner le chauffage et en quelques minutes Bella put sentir la chaleur s’infiltrer dans ses os.

En arrivant chez eux, Edward verrouilla la maison après avoir reçu le feu vert du gardien de sécurité en service.

Bella était à l’étage, en train d’enfiler une robe de nuit bleu foncé très courte qui avait des bretelles et tombait en plis souples sur ses cuisses.

Edward entra dans le dressing et regarda Bella pendant qu’elle enlevait son maquillage et ses bijoux. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit dans le miroir alors qu’il se tenait contre la porte, les yeux sombres de concupiscence.

« Tu es tellement belle, Isabella Swan. Je ne me lasse jamais de te contempler. » Bella rougit de plaisir et sa respiration s’altéra en voyant l’expression dans ses yeux.

« J’ai envie de toi, » dit-elle doucement en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il avait tiré sa chemise noire hors de son jeans et l’avait déboutonnée, et il avait enlevé ses chaussures. Bella regarda le fin duvet sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux suivirent la toison fine qui cheminait vers son bas ventre et disparaissait à la pointe du V de son jeans partiellement ouvert.

Edward pouvait sentir sa verge en érection presser contre son jeans.

« Bordel, tu es magnifique… » Dit-il, tendant sa main vers elle. Bella se dirigea rapidement vers lui et posa sa petite main sur son torse nu.

Elle regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Et toi, tu es tellement baisable… » Répliqua-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour embrasser goulûment sa poitrine.

Edward mordit sa lèvre et laissa échapper un gémissement. « Bella… » Dit-il.

« Shh… laisse-moi, » l’interrompit-elle tandis que sa bouche se refermait sur son mamelon plissé. Les siens étaient durs comme des cailloux et douloureux. Elle titilla son autre mamelon avec son ongle. Edward siffla.

Bella sourit en léchant son téton sensible. « Hmmm, désolée, trésor… » Dit-elle avant de glousser en soufflant sur sa peau humide.

Au moment où les mains d’Edward se serraient en poings, Bella tomba à genoux. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à détacher complètement son jeans et à tirer son boxer le long de ses jambes. Edward s’en défit et essaya de relever Bella, mais elle agrippa ses fesses et l’attira plus près.

Edward ferma les yeux tandis que la bouche chaude de Bella enrobait sa verge. Elle traça sa fente minuscule avec le bout de sa langue, puis elle le lécha de la base de son sexe jusqu’à son gland. Elle déplaça une main autour de sa jambe pour atteindre ses testicules qu’elle prit gentiment en coupe dans sa paume tout en coulissant sa bouche sur son membre viril palpitant jusqu’à ce que son nez touche son os pelvien.

« Putain Bébé ! Je ne vais pas durer longtemps… » Gémit Edward tandis que ses main glissaient dans sa chevelure. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’osciller dans la bouche de Bella et il faillit se décharger en sentant ses muscles œsophagiens se relaxer pour lui permettre de performer une gorge profonde. 

Bella pouvait sentir sa verge commencer à vibrer et se contracter et elle savait qu’il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Ses propres jus se mirent à couler le long de ses cuisses alors que les gémissements et les balancements d’Edward augmentaient. Bella se retira légèrement et elle commença à pomper de haut en bas de sa base avec sa main. Elle bourdonna et donna un coup de langue autour de lui, et avec un cri Edward vint dans sa bouche.

Bella savoura la sensation de son sperme giclant dans sa gorge et avala rapidement pour n’en rien perdre.

Enfin il s’immobilisa et elle le lécha et le suça gentiment jusqu’à ce qu’il soit propre. Lentement elle recula et s’assit sur ses talons en face de lui. Edward était à bout de souffle. Il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb et Bella regarda dans ses yeux presque noirs.

« Putain de merde… Bella… c’était… » Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit et se releva. « Eh bien, officiellement, un seul d’entre nous est satisfait, mon grand, alors que va-t-on faire à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-elle impertinemment en s’étirant pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

Les yeux d’Edward s’écarquillèrent pendant un moment avant de rétrécir dangereusement. « Hmmm, que devrions-nous faire… ? Oh, je sais ! » Dit-il en plongeant vers elle et en la jetant par-dessus son épaule.

Bella hurla et se mit à pouffer de rire. Edward la laissa tomber sur le lit et se dépêcha de couvrir son corps avec le sien, ses jambes entre les siennes.

« Je sais exactement quoi faire avec toi, » grogna-t-il en se penchant, et il commença à lui retirer sa nuisette…

ooo

Bella regarda Edward conduire dans le trafic du temps des fêtes. Ils se dirigeaient vers l’aéroport international de San Francisco pour aller chercher Charlie avant de faire le trajet jusqu’à Napa Valley pour Noël. Edward sentit les yeux de Bella sur lui et son regard croisa le sien avant de revenir sur la route. Il tendit la main et s’empara des doigts de Bella sur ses genoux pour porter sa main à sa bouche.

« À quoi penses-tu depuis tout ce temps, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il, coinçant sa main entre le haut de ses cuisses et posant la sienne par-dessus.

Bella sourit paresseusement. « Pas à grand-chose… Je pensais au fait que les choses vont beaucoup mieux maintenant avec la famille… et à quel point je suis nerveuse de voir Charlie… Ça fait presque six mois que je ne l’ai pas vu. »

Edward fit la moue. « Es-tu nerveuse de me le présenter ? »

Bella se pencha vers lui autant qu’elle le pouvait et bougea légèrement sa main, de sorte que ses doigts viennent effleurer le renflement en train de durcir dans son jeans.

Edward sursauta. « Putain ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Dit-il fermement, ce qui fit rigoler Bella.

« Pourquoi ? T’as peur de rencontrer Charlie avec une érection ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Edward grogna. « Chérie, ton père est autorisé à porter un putain de flingue, okay ? Je parie qu’il va me jeter un seul coup d’œil et commencer à prendre mes mesures pour une putain de housse mortuaire ! »

Bella rigola de plus belle. Ça changeait agréablement de voir le grand Edward Cullen avoir l’air nerveux pour une fois.

Il lui lança un regard faussement furibard. « Tu crois que c’est drôle, Fillette ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites allumeuses de ton espèce, hmmm ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et secoua la tête. « Je suis certaine que tu vas me le dire… » Railla-t-elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire diabolique et Bella sentit un frisson d’excitation parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oui, avec plaisir. Les Fillettes qui narguent leurs Maîtres sont punies… Tu ferais bien de t’en souvenir, » dit-il en gloussant tandis que Bella déglutissait avec peine.

« Mais je ne porte pas ton collier, Edward, alors quoi maintenant ? » Continua-t-elle de le taquiner.

« Tu le porteras… Nous avons convenu de ne pas jouer pendant que ton père est là, mais il va repartir dans quatre jours, et ensuite ce sera le Nouvel An, et tu seras à moi. Et mes parents vont comprendre si tu ne viens pas en bas pendant un jour ou deux, je vais simplement leur dire que tu es en convalescence. » Le sourire espiègle d’Edward rencontra le froncement de sourcil confus de Bella.

« Attends, là… Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ‘Si je ne viens pas en bas ?’ Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas en bas ? » S’enquit-elle innocemment avant d’apercevoir la lueur dans les yeux d’Edward.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de fou ? » Demanda-t-elle encore, sa respiration semblant se coincer dans sa gorge. 

« Je pourrais te garder enfermée, enchaînée au lit pendant des jours… hum… c’est une idée… » Réfléchit Edward, puis il éclata de rire au cri d’indignation de Bella.

Elle sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils avaient passé les quelques derniers jours à parler de tout. Bella avait montré à Edward certaines des peintures sur lesquelles elle travaillait, et il lui avait demandé de lire le script d’un film qu’il était intéressé à faire.

Ils étaient allés chez Kate et Garrett au cours de la soirée précédente. Ils allaient seulement se rendre à Napa la veille se Noël. Sarah avait cuisiné plusieurs repas pour eux et Kate avait invité Edward et Bella à se joindre à eux pour le dîner.

Pendant leur conversation, Kate avait demandé à Bella si elle allait consulter en rapport à son SPT. Bella avait plissé le nez, confuse.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, notant qu’Edward et Garrett avaient cessé de parler pour écouter. 

« Un suivi psychologique pour gérer ton stress post-traumatique. Il y a un centre en ville où nous pouvons aller. Pour ma part j’aimerais y aller, et je me demandais si toi, et peut-être Alice et Rosalie, aimeriez y aller aussi ? » Répondit Kate à voix basse.

Bella baissa les yeux sur son assiette avant de reporter son regard sur Kate, sentant les yeux d’Edward sur elle, mais choisissant de l’ignorer pour le moment.

« Je, euh, je ne sais pas… et si… Je veux dire, je suis déjà allée en thérapie avant, à cause de ce qui s’était passé avec Jacob et tout ça… Je ne suis pas sûre… » Bella leva enfin les yeux vers Edward.

Allait-il penser qu’elle était faible si elle admettait qu’elle avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars ? 

Au lieu de la moquerie ou de l’impatience qu’elle anticipait, Bella ne vit que de l’amour et de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Puis elle se sentit coupable, parce qu’encore une fois elle avait sauté à une conclusion erronée à son sujet.

« Pourquoi ne pas y penser et voir comment tu te sens ? Je vais en parler à Alice et Rosalie, et si nous sommes toutes d’accord, je vais contacter Paul Banner. Il travaille au centre et il partage aussi notre style de vie, donc tout ce qui pourrait se produire ou se dire dans notre groupe resterait confidentiel, bien entendu, » expliqua Kate.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa fourchette. Le sujet était clos pour le moment, et même si Bella s’attendait à ce qu’Edward le ramène sur le tapis, il la surprit en ne le faisant pas.

Elle appréhendait vraiment de voir son père. Elle savait qu’il était sobre, mais ils n’avaient jamais très bien communiqué avant, et elle se demandait comment ce serait maintenant. C’était l’un des nombreux traits qu’elle avait hérité de son père, son manque d’aptitudes à la communication, sauf que dans son cas c’était un trait qu’elle avait appris très tôt dans sa vie, pour devenir invisible et rester en sécurité. L’autre chose qui l’inquiétait était la colère profondément ancrée qu’elle semblait ressentir ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu’elle pensait à son père pendant trop longtemps. 

Toute sa vie ses parents l’avaient repoussée, mais récemment Bella avait remarqué que Charlie semblait la contacter plus souvent, lui téléphonant, lui demandant son avis. C’était déconcertant et foutrement énervant ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle en avait à faire de la couleur qu’il repeignait sa maison ? Il n’avait même jamais fait le ménage avant ! Si Bella ne s’était pas occupée de cette tâche en plus de faire la cuisine, elle aurait vécu dans une porcherie !

Avant, elle avait repoussé ces ‘mauvais’ pressentiments au loin, se disant qu’elle était égoïste et déraisonnable. Mais à présent il semblait que Charlie avait décidé de rester sobre et de prendre le contrôle de sa vie, et il essayait de ‘réparer’ toutes les conneries qu’il avait faites dans le passé.

Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas la ‘réparer’ ! Bella était toute rafistolée et c’était grâce à ses années de thérapie, à sa nature obstinée et à l’homme assis à côté d’elle.

Bella revint au moment présent alors qu’Edward s’engageait dans le terminal où Charlie devait arriver.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut immédiatement son père. Il était debout sur le trottoir, tenant un sac de voyage en cuir dans une main et son téléphone portable dans l’autre. Son jeans usé à la corde et ses bottes de travail étaient ce que Charlie avait l’habitude de porter, tout comme son tee-shirt noir sous une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs. Il avait sa vieille veste de chasse par-dessus sa chemise. Ses lunettes miroir Ray Bans et sa moustache complétaient son look de flic de petite ville, et Bella se surprit à sourire malgré elle.

Edward éclata de rire. « C’est sûrement le Chef Swan, » commenta-t-il en ralentissant pour se garer au bord du trottoir. Bella gloussa et roula des yeux. « Hé ! Ne te moque pas du Chef Swan ! Rappelle-toi qu’il sait comment se débarrasser d’un corps… »

Bella pouffa de rire à l’expression nerveuse d’Edward et ouvrit la porte alors qu’il arrêtait le véhicule à la hauteur de Charlie.

« Charlie ! Papa ! » S’écria Bella, et Edward observa le grand homme à l’allure de dur à cuir alors qu’il prenait Bella dans ses bras, la soulevant carrément de terre.

« Bells ! » Il la fit virevolter puis la redéposa maladroitement au sol en se rappelant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls et que ça allait à l’encontre de son image sévère de paraître trop enthousiaste.

Tel père, telle fille… Edward roula des yeux mentalement en descendant du SUV et en le contournant pour aller rejoindre Bella. 

« Edward, voici mon père, Charlie Swan. Papa, voici Edward Cullen, » s’empressa de dire Bella en guise de présentations.

Edward tendit sa main et attendit pendant que Charlie retirait ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder plus attentivement.

Ils ont les mêmes yeux… Songea Edward en voyant son reflet dans les yeux brun chocolat. Mais ces yeux là étaient durs et remplis de suspicion et de perspicacité.

« Papa ! » Le réprimanda Bella.

Finalement Charlie se détendit et prit la main d’Edward pour la serrer fermement.

« Edward, » dit-il.

« Chef Swan, » répondit Edward.

À cet instant, un garde de sécurité de l’aéroport se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous allez devoir déplacer votre véhicule, » dit-il.

« C’est vrai. On y va ? » Demanda Edward, et il ouvrit les portes pour Charlie et Bella. Il fut plus qu’un peu alarmé de voir Bella monter sur le siège arrière. 

« Faites connaissance pendant le trajet, les gars. Moi je suis mûre pour une sieste, » dit-elle joyeusement en faisant un clin d’œil à Edward.

Il plissa les yeux une fraction de seconde en la regardant. 

Vachement craquante…

Charlie se racla la gorge et Edward s’empressa de faire le tour pour regagner sa portière.

Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur. Bella le regarda en demandant à son père s’il avait fait bon voyage et lui fit un autre clin d’œil en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Edward se lança dans le trafic en grognant intérieurement. 

Ça va être une balade foutrement longue.

Tandis qu’Edward quittait les limites de la ville et traversait le pont, Bella demanda des nouvelles de Sue et Seth à Charlie. Celui-ci répondit tranquillement que Sue avait été ravie de son cadeau, tout comme Seth.

Après un silence gêné, Charlie raconta que Sue l’avait invité à dîner le soir précédent. Il essaya d’éviter le regard d’Edward en admettant à sa fille d’une voix à peine audible que Sue l’accompagnait aux meetings. 

Edward vit le visage de Bella s’éclairer. « C’est vraiment génial, papa ! » Dit-elle.

Charlie lança un regard oblique à Edward et s’éclaircit la voix. « C’était vraiment sympathique de la part de tes parents de m’inviter. Ce n’était pas nécessaire… » Dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Nous tenions à vous avoir parmi nous. Ça rendait Bella heureuse et elle fait partie de notre famille, donc voilà… »

Charlie releva un sourcil tandis que Bella gémissait sur la banquette arrière. « Que veux-tu dire elle fait partie de votre famille ? » Il se tourna sur son siège et braqua des yeux sévères sur sa fille. « Quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Bells ? »

Bella poussa un profond soupir. Ah, vraiment super ! Ça va être une putain de longue promenade en voiture ! Songea-t-elle. Elle se contenta de dire, « S’il te plaît, Charlie, ne commence pas… »

Edward se racla la gorge à son tour. « Ce que je voulais dire, Chef Swan, c’est que Bella signifie beaucoup pour ma famille. Elle est très appréciée et aimée. Je l’aime et oui, elle fait partie de notre famille et nous savions que passer Noël avec vous était vraiment important pour elle, alors c’est important pour nous aussi, » dit Edward d’un ton calme et ferme.

Un point pour le blanc-bec ! Pensa Charlie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Appelle-moi Charlie, » fut le seul commentaire qu’il fit en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

Bella se cala dans son siège et roula des yeux à Edward dans le rétroviseur. 

Edward lui sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Il alluma la radio et syntonisa une station locale.

« It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas… »

 

À suivre…

Yahoo ! J’ai atteint le cap du demi million de mots !

À la semaine prochaine

Milk


	85. Chapitre 85

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 85

 

Bella se cala dans son siège et roula des yeux à Edward dans le rétroviseur. 

Edward lui sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Il alluma la radio et syntonisa une station locale.

« It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas… »

ooo

À mi-chemin du trajet pour se rendre à Napa Valley, Edward se rendit compte que Bella ressemblait davantage à son père qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Charlie n’était pas un homme volubile, mais le peu qu’il avait à dire était tout à fait révélateur.

Une fois que Bella se fut endormie, Charlie se tourna sur son siège pour la contempler pendant quelques instants, puis avec une expression douloureuse il se retourna pour regarder la route devant lui.

« Comment va-t-elle après… l’épreuve ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward voulait donner au père de Bella le réconfort que de toute évidence celui-ci cherchait, mais en même temps il savait qu’il se devait d’être honnête.

« Bella se porte bien… C’est une battante, forte et déterminée. » Il vit le visage de Charlie s’illuminer de fierté.

Charlie acquiesça, presque pour lui-même. « Ouais, elle est une petite chose pleine d’intensité… » Son visage se tordit avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret pendant un moment, puis son expression redevint neutre.

Edward aurait voulu insister pour que Charlie élabore, mais il jugea que tout comme Bella, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci apprécierait d’être poussé à parler, alors il continua. « Elle songe à aller en thérapie pour parler de ce qui est arrivé. Elle irait avec ma sœur, ma belle-sœur, et une amie de la famille… Je pense que c’est une bonne idée pour elle d’y aller… Elle a des cauchemars… » 

Charlie fit la grimace, et cette fois-ci Edward mit un peu de pression sur lui. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Le père de Bella le regarda de biais. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu à mon sujet… mais… Bella est… » Il cherchait les mots justes.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et tenta encore de trouver les bons mots pour s’exprimer. « Bella est… importante pour moi, Edward. C’est une personne très spéciale, mais je sais que tu le sais. » Il regarda Edward qui hocha la tête en gardant le silence.

Charlie redevint silencieux et Edward garda son attention sur la route. En fait il avait envie de rire de la ressemblance entre les deux Swan. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement réticents à faire face à leurs sentiments, néanmoins le fait que Bella écrive dans son journal était inestimable, donnant à cette dernière une manière d’exprimer ses émotions. Elle devenait aussi de plus en plus loquace lors de leurs discussions le soir. 

ooo

Charlie repensa à toutes les erreurs que lui et Renée avaient faites avec leur fille – celles dont il pouvait se rappeler, bien entendu.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre latérale. Il n’avait jamais été à l’aise avec les gestes d’affection. Son propre père ne l’avait jamais serré dans ses bras, ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il l’aimait. Charlie faillit rire à cette simple notion.

Il n’avait pas été prêt à tomber amoureux ou à éprouver du désir pour une femme. Il n’avait pas été prêt pour Renée. Elle était arrivée en ville pour passer l’été avec sa tante et son oncle et avait rencontré Charlie qui était sur le point d’obtenir son diplôme de l’académie de police.

Deux mois plus tard elle l’appelait de Phœnix, pleurant dans le combiné, pour lui annoncer qu’elle était enceinte. Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient mariés. Renée détestait tout de Forks, à l’exception de Charlie Swan, et même ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui avait fini par s’étioler au fil du temps. Au moment où Bella atteignait ses deux ans, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

Renée détestait être ‘enchaînée.’ Elle détestait la pluie. Elle détestait sa vie, et la plupart du temps elle détestait son mari et n’appréciait pas la petite beauté éthérée qu’était sa fille.

Elle trouva de plus en plus d’excuses pour quitter la maison, laissant Isabella avec quiconque voudrait la prendre, pendant que Charlie avait fui au poste de police. Il acceptait les doubles quarts de travail et faisait des heures supplémentaires pour s’occuper de vieux dossiers ou de paperasse juste pour éviter de rentrer chez lui dans une maison vide qui puait l’échec, la déception et la déperdition.

Quelque part dans tout ça, Charlie Swan s’était perdu. Les jours où il jouait avec sa fille après le travail ou durant les week-ends se firent de plus en plus rares. L’alcool se transforma en compagne et amante, et Bella en dommages collatéraux. Elle apprit très tôt dans la vie à ne pas attirer l’attention sur elle-même, au cas où les gens réaliseraient qu’elle était toujours là et ne voudraient pas d’elle.

FLASHBACK

Charlie se rappela le moment où Renée l’avait finalement quitté. Il y avait eu des cris et quelques assiettes brisées. Puis, quand la porte avait claqué, il était retourné à la cuisine pour se chercher autre chose à boire et il avait repéré Bella assise dans l’escalier, les larmes coulant en silence sur son visage. Son petit corps tremblait de peur, en état de choc.

Charlie et Bella s’étaient regardés l’un l’autre.

Au bout d’un certain temps elle avait murmuré, « Ne-ne-ne veut-elle pas de moi ? »

Charlie avait ravalé un juron. « Elle ne veut d’aucun de nous, Bella. Va te coucher, il faut que je trouve une baby-sitter ou quelqu’un pour toi, je suppose… » 

Il s’était éloigné pour aller se chercher une autre bière dans le réfrigérateur sans un second regard.

Il s’était affalé dans son lit après avoir trouvé Bella endormie au sommet de l’escalier cette nuit-là… Il était trop bourré pour la déplacer.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Charlie passa un doigt sous ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban pour essuyer une larme solitaire. La boule dans sa gorge lui donnait envie de boire un verre, mais seulement pour une seconde, puis elle disparut.

ooo

FORKS, WASHINGTON

Les vieilles commères en charge du bureau de poste à Forks, qui s’occupaient aussi de faire fonctionner le moulin à rumeur local, avaient fait circuler le mot qu’elles étaient étonnées de voir à quel point le chef Swan avait changé du jour au lendemain, semblait-il. Disparu, l’homme aux yeux creux et au visage bouffi et terreux qui, même s’il avait la confiance et le respect de tout le monde en ville, était reconnu pour être seul à la maison et ivre-mort quand il était en congé et qu’il n’était pas chez Sue Clearwater.

À la place de l’ivrogne notoire se trouvait une version du chef de police que les gens de Forks n’avaient pas vue depuis près de vingt ans. Ses yeux étaient vifs et alertes. On pouvait le voir courir à travers la ville et au-delà, sur la plage de La Push avec le jeune Seth Clearwater. Charlie avait été vu en train d’acheter des fruits et légumes au supermarché, avec des articles de nettoyage ! Il était rasé de frais tous les jours et son uniforme était propre et impeccable.

La rumeur en ville voulait qu’il soit allé jusqu’à Port Angeles pour acheter une nouvelle machine à laver et un nouveau sèche-linge !

Il avait acheté des seaux de peinture en quantité, et durant une fin de semaine une petite foule s’était rassemblée pour regarder le chef et quelques-uns de ses camarades de pêche repeindre sa maison, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur. L’extérieur avait été peint couleur crème, avec les volets et les moulures en bleu coquille d’œuf. Il avait même réparé la clôture à l’avant et pas plus tard que le weekend dernier, il avait installé une mangeoire pour les oiseaux et une balancelle sur son porche, et il avait été vu en train de nourrir les oiseaux. Qui plus est, il s’assoyait dans la balancelle durant la soirée pour siroter son café et lire le journal, nom d’une pipe !

Chaque jour qui passait, Charlie Swan ressemblait davantage à l’homme qu’il aurait toujours dû être, et les gens le remarquèrent. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux noirs plus courts et demandé au barbier de tailler sa moustache avant de s’envoler pour aller rejoindre sa fille pour Noël.

Les gens de la ville secouaient la tête en songeant à la petite Isabella Swan. Elle était la véritable victime dans ce mariage paumé, disaient-ils tous. Les voisins de Charlie se souvenaient des nuits où elle restait assise sur le pas de la porte avant, attendant que l’un de ses parents revienne à la maison.

C’était pitoyable de constater que personne ne semblait remarquer quand elle était là et quand elle n’y était pas. C’était une enfant dont il était très facile de s’occuper car elle ne rouspétait jamais ni n’exprimait son opinion. Elle acceptait tout ce qu’on lui donnait, que ce soit de la nourriture ou de l’attention.

Quelqu’un avait entendu une histoire selon laquelle Bella était devenue la maîtresse d’une quelconque star de cinéma. Puis il y avait eu ces photos dans les tabloïds ! La fille sur ces photos ne ressemblait même pas à la petite Swan, vraiment. C’était une jolie jeune femme radieuse, souriante, audacieuse – rien à voir avec la vraie Isabella Swan.

Ensuite bien entendu il y avait eu cette histoire au sujet de Jacob Black, pas plus tard que la semaine passée, et comment il avait essayé d’attaquer Bella. Quelqu’un avait dit qu’elle lui avait tiré dessus, ou qu’elle l’avait poignardé, et qu’à présent il était dans le coma.

Personne ne savait ce qui s’était passé entre Charlie Swan et Billy Black, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, mais Billy était venu frapper à la porte de Charlie la nuit avant son départ et les deux hommes avaient été vus en train de s’étreindre sur le seuil !

Mais que diable se passait-il avec le monde ? Se demandaient les habitants de Forks. C’était comme un monde devenu fou !

ooo

Charlie rabattit le pare-soleil et l’ajusta de manière à pouvoir regarder la jeune femme endormie sur la banquette arrière. 

Elle lui rappelait les photos qu’il avait vues de sa mère quand elle avait le même âge. Il se rappelait qu’elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à sa petite-fille. Il se rappelait son rire, ses caresses, l’odeur des fleurs dans l’air quand elle passait à côté de lui… 

La culpabilité s’écrasa sur Charlie comme une énorme vague. Tandis qu’il regardait Bella dormir si innocemment sur la banquette arrière, il vit des centaines d’images, des instantanés du temps de son enfance, seule, cuisinant pour lui, l’attendant, nettoyant le foutoir qu’il laissait partout dans la maison… Quel genre de monstre suis-je donc ?

Edward entendit Charlie manquer de souffle pendant quelques secondes avant que sa respiration ne devienne erratique, et quand il se tourna vers son passager, il vit la sueur sur sa lèvre supérieure et sur son front et il se rendit compte que le père de Bella était sur le point d’avoir une crise de panique. 

Il éteignit le chauffage dans le SUV et ouvrit les deux fenêtres avant de sorte qu’une bouffée d’air froid frappe Charlie en plein visage. 

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et haleta, inspirant l’air froid par grandes goulées, et peu à peu sa respiration ralentit et son visage retrouva ses couleurs, bien qu’Edward pouvait voir qu’il rougissait, ce qui en temps normal l’aurait beaucoup amusé.

« Merci, » grogna Charlie, lançant un regard à Edward à travers ses cils.

« Je vous en prie, » répondit tranquillement Edward en vérifiant que Bella dormait toujours.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charlie se racla la gorge.

« Comment as-tu su – quoi faire, je veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward sourit. « Bella vous ressemble plus que vous ne l’imaginez probablement tous les deux… » Il y avait de l’amusement dans sa voix. 

Charlie émit un petit rire, mais Edward entendit l’amertume derrière celui-ci. « Bordel, j’espère que non. Quel foutu gâchis ! » Lança-t-il avant de replonger dans le silence une fois de plus.

Il savait qu’il fallait qu’il s’assoie et qu’il ait une conversation avec Bella. Son parrain chez les AA et son thérapeute le lui avaient dit tous les deux. Ça faisait partie du programme en douze étapes et c’était important qu’il demande pardon à Bella pour toutes les années de négligence et de solitude qu’il lui avait imposées.

Charlie regarda dans le miroir du pare-soleil encore une fois et nota que Bella commençait à remuer. Son cœur se serra en voyant ses doigts balayer une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle avait l’habitude de faire la même chose quand elle était une petite fille. 

Me pardonnera-t-elle jamais ? Comment puis-je m’attendre à ce qu’elle le fasse… Charlie repoussa la panique qui était en train de s’emparer de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur.

Edward observa la nostalgie et l’angoisse traverser le visage de Charlie.

Bella se réveilla lentement et étira ses muscles confinés dans l’espace étroit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d’elle. 

« Désolée de m’être assoupie comme ça, Charlie, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je n’ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, et j’étais plus fatiguée que je ne l’avais réalisé. »

« Pas de problème, Bells, » répondit Charlie. 

Bella se pencha en avant et poussa sa main dans les cheveux d’Edward à l’arrière de son cou. 

« Combien de temps encore, mon amour ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward lui sourit dans le rétroviseur. « Nous devrions y être dans quelques minutes, en fait. Tu vois, nous sommes déjà en ville. »

Bella constata que la ville de St. Helena était toute décorée pour Noël. Il y avait des sapins dans les vitrines et des lumières suspendues le long de la rue principale.

« Qu’en penses-tu, Charlie ? » Demanda Bella en regardant à la ronde avec une excitation grandissante.

« Ça ressemble à Forks, mais c’est plus joli, » commenta-t-il, et Bella gloussa.

« Beaucoup plus joli que le centre-ville de Forks, mais Forks est belle à sa manière, avec tout le vert, » expliqua-t-elle à Edward.

Edward sortit de la ville et emprunta la route qui menait chez ses parents.

Il tourna en arrivant à l’immense portail noir avec l’emblème de Cullen Crest dessus.

Charlie agitait nerveusement ses mains et n’arrêtait pas de tripoter la montre à son poignet. Edward avait remarqué que Bella faisait la même chose avec son bracelet Infini quand elle était anxieuse.

« C’est ici ? » Demanda Charlie.

Edward hocha la tête. « Oui, c’est la maison qui m’a vu grandir. » Il fit le tour de l’allée circulaire et s’arrêta devant la porte d’entrée. Il se tourna sur son siège et regarda Charlie.

« Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous pour Noël, Charlie. Bienvenu à Cullen Crest, » dit-il.

Charlie opina et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Bella se détacha et glissa sa main sur l’épaule de son père. Elle la tapota maladroitement. « Ça va, papa… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte de Bella. Il ne put résister à l’envie de lui donner un bref câlin et un léger baiser. « Hmm, ça fait une éternité que j’attends de pouvoir faire ça… » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Bella se tortilla hors de ses bras et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Plus tard, Trésor, » répliqua-t-elle, et elle pouffa de rire quand il tapa son derrière avec espièglerie.

Charlie sortit et regarda autour de lui. Il n’avait jamais vu une maison comme celle-là avant et il n’avait certainement jamais mis les pieds à l’intérieur d’une telle résidence.

Edward sortait les bagages et les paquets de l’arrière et Charlie s’empressa de contourner le véhicule pour venir lui donner un coup de main.

« Vous avez apporté une montagne de bagages avec vous, » fit-il remarquer à Edward qui se contenta de rire.

« La plupart d’entre eux sont des cadeaux. Nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps que vous, mais nous avons seulement apporté deux bagages. Vous connaissez votre fille. Elle s’est contentée d’ajouter une paire de jeans en extra et quelques t-shirts. »

À ce moment-là la porte s’ouvrit et Esme et Carlisle sortirent, suivis de Jasper et Alice.

« Tornade ! » S’écria Alice en dévalant l’escalier, manquant d’assommer Bella en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Bella réussit à rester debout et à se défaire tant bien que mal de l’étreinte de son amie. « Bon sang, Alice, t’es pas un peu hyper, là ? Tu m’as vue il y a seulement quelques jours, » la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Alice lui lança un regard affligé et sautilla jusqu’à l’endroit où Charlie se tenait, fixant le petit bout de femme à l’allure de lutin avec la bouche ouverte.

« Et vous devez être Charlie. Bella, tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton père était si bel homme ! Bonjour Charlie, je suis Alice, la sœur d’Edward. Voici Esme, ma mère, Carlisle, mon père, et Jasper, mon fiancé ! » Dit-elle avant de faire un pas vers le père de Bella pour l’étreindre. « Bienvenu dans la famille ! » S’exclama-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Charlie ne bougea pas mais son visage était écarlate et il regarda Bella par-dessus la tête d’Alice avec une expression de panique mélangée à de l’effroi.

Bella rit de bon cœur et secoua la tête. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Charlie, elle ne mord pas. Du moins je ne crois pas. Alice, lâche mon père ! »

Tout le monde bougea en même temps. Jasper se dirigea vers Charlie et lui serra la main tout en tirant Alice à ses côtés.

Esme s’avança avec Carlisle. Elle étreignit Charlie et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans leur demeure pendant que Carlisle lui serrait la main. Bella se fit étreindre et saluer par Jasper et Carlisle alors qu’elle allait retrouver son père.

Esme se tourna vers Bella et la serra dans ses bras. « Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle après lui avoir fait la bise.

Bella sourit. « Je vais mieux. J’ai vraiment hâte de célébrer Noël avec vous tous. »

Les hommes portèrent les sacs dans le hall d’entrée tandis qu’Esme et Alice entraînaient Bella à l’intérieur.

« Charlie, nous avons préparé un des cottages que nous réservons aux invités pour vous. Je crains que nous ne soyons un peu trop accablants parfois et nous avons pensé que vous apprécieriez le calme et la tranquillité, » dit Carlisle.

Charlie se gratta le front alors qu’il essayait de tout assimiler. « Euh, ouais, c’est vraiment gentil de votre part. Mais vous n’aviez pas à vous donner tout ce mal… » Marmonna-t-il en regardant l’homme blond devant lui.

« Ça nous fait plaisir, Charlie. Bella est très importante dans cette famille et ça signifie que vous l’êtes aussi. Nous voulons que vous vous sentiez à l’aise ici, alors s’il vous plaît, faites comme chez vous, » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire authentique. 

Esme conduisit tout le monde dans la salle familiale. Elle avait préparé un déjeuner à la bonne franquette, sachant que les membres de la famille arriveraient tout au long de la journée. 

Un énorme plateau de sandwichs les attendait avec de la salade et des chips dans des bols sur la table basse.

Esme montra la salle de bain des invités à Charlie pendant qu’Edward et Jasper portaient tous ses bagages et ceux de Bella à leur chambre. Ils laissèrent les valises de Charlie dans le hall d’entrée.

Les cottages des invités étaient situés sur la pelouse de la résidence principale. Il y en avait trois, formant un demi-cercle. Chaque maisonnette possédait une chambre à coucher, un petit coin salon et une kitchenette.

Les cadeaux de Noël allaient être placés sous l’arbre une fois que celui-ci aurait été choisi et décoré ce soir-là.

Charlie se tenait dans la salle de bain, se lavant le visage et les mains. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas autant qu’avant, remarqua-t-il.

Il se sentait très angoissé de passer les vacances de Noël dans une maison remplie d’étrangers, mais Sue lui avait rappelé qu’il devait profiter de l’occasion pour se réconcilier avec son enfant.

Charlie avait donné la permission à Bella d’informer la famille d’Edward au sujet de son problème de dépendance à l’alcool après en avoir discuté avec l’animateur des meetings. Celui-ci avait insisté pour que Charlie divulgue sa condition à ses hôtes parce qu’il savait qu’il serait préférable pour tout le monde de savoir à l’avance pourquoi il ne pouvait pas apprécier le vin de leur vignoble ou un bon porto après le dîner. Il se demanda si tous allaient le mépriser à cause de sa faiblesse de caractère. Ou bien allaient-ils le considérer comme une sorte de monstre ? Il sursauta en entendant frapper doucement à la porte.

Il s’empressa d’essuyer ses mains et ouvrit la porte. Esme se tenait de l’autre côté, arborant une expression soucieuse.

« Vous allez bien, Charlie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Charlie hocha la tête. « Oui, merci. J’avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, » dit-il et Esme le conduisit dans le couloir.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. « Je ne peux pas vous dire combien nous sommes heureux que vous soyez ici parmi nous, Charlie. Bella était inflexible sur ce point, elle voulait absolument passer les vacances de Noël avec vous, et Carlisle et moi aimons avoir tout le monde ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez surtout pas à venir le demander à Carlisle ou à moi. » Elle posa une main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

Charlie sentit son visage commencer à rougir. Il avait été flic presque la moitié de sa vie et il était un foutu bon flic. Une de ses forces était de ne jamais montrer d’émotion et d’être en mesure de discerner les conneries à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

Mais il n’arrivait pas à cerner ces gens. Ils avaient tous l’air sincèrement heureux qu’il soit là pour les vacances, et il était clair qu’ils adoraient Bella. Il avait observé la scène alors que celle-ci passait d’une étreinte à l’autre dans les bras de chaque membre de la famille. Elle était rayonnante et rieuse, rougissant de plaisir de recevoir toute cette affection.

Esme tira légèrement sur son bras et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle familiale. Sa moustache se retroussa en un petit sourire narquois en constatant que sa maison au complet pourrait être contenue dans cette pièce immense !

Carlisle l’appela pour qu’il vienne le rejoindre dans le coin où il était assis avec Jasper et Edward. Le gigantesque écran plat présentait un match de football américain. Le visage de Charlie s’illumina tandis qu’il faisait son chemin jusqu’au long canapé. Il s’assit dans un fauteuil surdimensionné sur un côté du divan.

Esme secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Charlie. « Bon, avant que vous les hommes ne soyez tous absorbés par le match à la télé, puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à manger, Charlie ? »

Charlie sourit et acquiesça et Esme lança un regard mauvais à son fils qui essayait de la faire bouger du chemin.

« C’est de ta faute, tu sais, » dit-elle à Carlisle qui se contenta de lui sourire.

Charlie se fit offrir une assiette débordant de sandwichs au rôti de bœuf et de crudités avec trempette, le tout accompagné d’un petit bol de croustilles. 

« Puis-je vous apporter un soda, Charlie ? » Demanda Carlisle, et Charlie sourit avec gratitude.

« Un coca-cola serait génial, » répondit-il.

« Et vous, les garçons ? » S’enquit Carlisle.

Jasper dévisagea rapidement Carlisle avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Edward qui haussa légèrement les épaules.

Charlie observa la communication silencieuse et pas très subtile entre les deux jeunes hommes et roula des yeux. « Je ne vais pas vous attaquer pour une bière, vous savez… Vous pouvez faire comme si de rien n’était et boire devant moi. »

Jasper poussa un soupir de soulagement et Charlie et Carlisle échangèrent un sourire avant que Carlisle ne se tourne et fustige les garçons du regard.

« Vraiment content de voir que vous les garçons êtes toujours aussi discrets ! » Commenta-t-il en se levant. « Si vous voulez quelque chose à boire, allez le chercher vous-mêmes – depuis quand vous faites-vous servir à la maison ? »

Edward lança un regard perplexe à Jasper. « Mais, et moi ? Je suis ton fils préféré ? » Geignit-il, et Carlisle renifla.

« Uniquement parce que ta mère et moi nous sentions désolés pour toi avant, quand tu étais la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais maintenant tu as Bella, alors il n’est plus nécessaire pour nous de prétendre plus longtemps, » conclut-il en éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis qu’Edward faisait la moue. Jasper alla au bar chercher deux bières. 

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à travers la pièce et vit le regard inquiet que Bella lançait à son père. Elle regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua subtilement la tête et se dirigea vers elle pour se prendre un autre sandwich.

« As-tu mangé, Bébé ? » Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment faim… » Dit Bella en se mordant la lèvre tout en dévisageant son père qui était absorbé par le match de football.

« Isabella… » Gronda Edward en guise d’avertissement.

Bella fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Pas maintenant, Edward… » Carlisle revint dans le grand salon avec une bouteille de coca-cola bien fraîche et un seau à glace.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à ne pas manger, jeune demoiselle, » interrompit Carlisle, et Bella rougit quand elle vit que son père s’était tourné pour la regarder.

« Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas, Bella ? Est-ce que tu es malade ? » Aboya Charlie, et Bella bondit de sa chaise.

Les joues enflammées, elle se dirigea vers la table basse. « S’il te plaît ne t’énerve pas avec ça, Charlie, et ignore Edward et Carlisle. Ils passent leur temps à s’énerver pour des riens. Je vais bien, je te le promets. » Elle lança un regard mauvais à Edward et mit deux moitiés de sandwichs de blé entier dans une assiette. Cela ne dissuada pas Edward qui releva un sourcil à son intention.

Bella soupira et prit une autre moitié ainsi que quelques légumes avec la trempette et des chips.

« Heureuse à présent, Votre Majesté ? » Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Comme un poisson dans l’eau, Bébé, » rétorqua Edward avec le sourire.

Bella fit les gros yeux à son père qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Ses yeux rétrécirent et il observa la silhouette ultra-mince de sa fille avec plus d’attention.

« Tu es au régime, Bells ? » S’enquit-il.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait maintenant ! » Siffla Bella en s’adressant à Edward, mais elle baissa les yeux en vitesse quand il lui lança un regard noir à son tour pour la mettre en garde. Elle lui marmonna immédiatement des excuses et se tourna vers Jasper en entendant celui-ci glousser.

Elle soupira et s’assit sur la chaise à côté de Charlie.

« Non papa, je ne suis pas au régime. J’ai été malade il y a quelques temps et j’ai perdu un peu de poids, mais Edward m’a aidée à prendre du mieux et Carlisle surveille mon gain de poids de près, et jusqu’à présent j’ai pris pas loin d’un kilo, donc je suis sur la bonne voie, » dit-elle résolument en mordant dans le pain. Elle regarda Esme et sourit la bouche pleine.

« Hmmm, ces sandwichs sont délicieux, Esme ! » Bella jeta un coup d’œil à son père qui continuait de la fixer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Charlie passa en mode policier. Il trouvait que l’histoire de Bella sentait la merde et il se demandait ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas dit que tu étais malade ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella avait envie de lancer à son père qu’il ne s’en souviendrait probablement pas si elle le lui avait dit, puis elle se sentit honteuse d’avoir de telles pensées.

Elle reporta son attention sur Edward qui avait les yeux rivés sur l’écran de télévision géant. Elle savait qu’il écoutait sans doute leur conversation, étant donné que son père et elle ne faisaient aucun effort pour ne pas élever le ton.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne l’ai dit à personne, pas même à Edward, et quand il l’a découvert, eh bien il a flippé et c’est pour ça que maintenant il est si autoritaire avec moi si je deviens trop entêtée, il veille sur moi… » Dit-elle en souriant, se levant à nouveau pour aller s’asseoir avec Esme et Alice de l’autre côté de la pièce. 

Charlie regarda Carlisle. Bella lui avait dit que Carlisle était médecin et il se demanda s’il y avait encore plus à l’histoire.

« Elle va bien. Tout va rentrer dans l’ordre avec une bonne alimentation, de l’exercice et du repos. Ne vous en faites pas, Charlie, Edward prend très bien soin de Bella et elle a seulement quelques kilos à reprendre, » expliqua posément Carlisle. Charlie opina et les deux hommes retournèrent à ce qui se passait sur l’écran. 

Emmett et Garrett avaient conduit en convoi et ils arrivèrent durant la mi-temps du match. Une fois encore ce fut le tohu-bohu alors que les chambres étaient attribuées et qu’une grosse quantité de bagages et de cadeaux de Noël était déchargée. 

Garrett et Kate allaient eux aussi loger dans l’un des cottages d’invités, et Charlie, Garrett et Carlisle traversèrent pour s’y rendre afin de déposer les sacs et allumer le chauffage car il commençait à faire frisquet en cette fin d’après-midi. 

Une fois que le match de football fut terminé, Alice devint folle d’impatience à l’idée d’aller chercher leur arbre.

Carlisle suggéra que les jeunes aillent dénicher le sapin sur le grand terrain en ville où on en trouvait des centaines, pendant qu’il invitait Garrett et Charlie à jouer une partie de billard. Kate se fatiguait encore très facilement et elle faisait la sieste tandis qu’Esme commençait à mettre la touche finale au dîner.

Tous les autres s’entassèrent dans le Hummer du vignoble sur le toit duquel Carlisle avait fixé un support en vue de la collecte de l’arbre de Noël.

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant la balade en voiture, et Edward l’attira plus près de lui pour rentrer une mèche de cheveux à l’intérieur du bonnet de laine qu’elle portait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ouais, je pense. Je suppose que je m’inquiétais à propos de Charlie, de comment il allait s’entendre avec tout le monde. J’ai même téléphoné à Sue hier de mon travail pour m’assurer qu’il allait bien et qu’il supporterait de nous voir boire alors que lui ne le peut pas, » dit-elle posément.

Edward la regarda dans les yeux. « Bella, tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais inquiète, Chérie. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes un partenariat, alors nous pouvons faire face à la situation ensemble. » Il embrassa gentiment ses lèvres froides. 

Emmett se joignit à leur conversation, choisissant d’ignorer le grognement d’Edward. « Ouais, Bébé B, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir à nous, nous protégeons tes arrières, petite, » dit-il et Alice, Jasper et Rosalie hochèrent tous la tête pour indiquer leur accord.

Bella leur sourit. « Merci les amis, toute cette affaire de s’abstenir de boire de l’alcool, c’est nouveau pour moi – pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censée faire, » dit-elle.

Elle frotta la joue d’Edward avec ses gants de laine et ses yeux s’adoucirent en voyant l’amour dans ceux de celui-ci. « Merci de ton soutien, Sparky, mais je n’ai pas arrêté de le surveiller aujourd’hui, attendant qu’il prenne un verre, qu’il replonge dans ses vieilles habitudes de boire et de s’affaler devant la télé toute la nuit jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe dans les pommes. Il faut que tu comprennes que Charlie n’a pas le vin triste ou gai. Il ne fait que boire ! Il ne change pas vraiment de personnalité quand il passe de sobre à ivre. Il devient simplement plus silencieux, si la chose est possible, et puis il s’endort dans son fauteuil ou sur le canapé. Ça n’a pas l’air de grand-chose comme ça, sauf qu’il ne s’alimente pas comme il faut et ça nous inquiète, Sue et moi. Mais Sue dit qu’elle n’a jamais vu Charlie aussi déterminé avant. Elle dit qu’il a même commencé à courir le matin ! » Bella laissa échapper un frisson de rire.

« Charlie n’a jamais fait de jogging de sa vie ! Jamais ! Sue dit que maintenant il court tous les matins avec son fils Seth, beau temps, mauvais temps. Elle m’a dit qu’il a repeint la maison au grand complet ! » Bella avait l’air fière de son père.

Jasper lui sourit par-dessus la tête d’Alice. « Hé, peut-être que je peux demander à ton père de courir avec moi pendant qu’il est ici – de cette façon je ne vais pas manquer d’entraînement. »

Bella lui sourit avec reconnaissance. « Tu peux lui demander… Merci Jazz. »

Alice frappa dans ses mains avec tapage, faisant gémir tout le monde. « Oooh ! Nous y sommes ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Emmett se gara dans le parking et coupa le moteur.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur sœur avec la même expression sévère sur leurs visages.

« Bon, Mary Alice… » Commença Emmett pendant que Rosalie et Jasper secouaient la tête et sortaient du véhicule tout terrain.

« Rappelle-toi l’année dernière, Clochette… Nous n’en dirons pas plus… » Dit Edward en aidant Bella à descendre avant de fermer la porte.

Emmett regarda son frère. « Penses-tu que…? » Souffla-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Edward roula des yeux et secoua la tête, puis il éleva la voix et dévisagea Alice en parlant. « Écoutez tout le monde, et surtout Alice qui n’écoute jamais, la hauteur stipulée cette année est quatre, je répète, QUATRE mètres. N’importe quoi plus haut et papa dit qu’il restera à l’extérieur, avec le pauvre con qui l’aura apporté à la maison ! »

Bella regardait tout le monde en serrant son corps pour le protéger de l’air froid. Alice roulait des yeux comme si elle allait avoir une crise, soufflant et haletant en même temps.

Jasper arborait un sourire indulgent en frottant des cercles apaisants dans le dos d’Alice. Cette dernière le regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux et s’éloigna tandis que Rosalie chuchotait à l’oreille d’Emmett qui secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Euh, Rosalie a une suggestion. Elle dit qu’Alice devrait avoir une escorte, quelqu’un d’autre que Jasper, qui est incapable de lui dire non ! Des volontaires ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella réprima un sourire en saisissant l’essentiel de la mise en garde. « Euh, les amis, je vais le faire, mais je pense qu’Alice a déjà une longueur d’avance sur nous… » Elle indiqua l’endroit vacant où Alice se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Putain ! Ça craint ! Ça craint un max ! » S’exclama Emmett. « Jasper, toi et Edward vous allez prendre cette direction, et Rosalie et moi on va aller par là. Bella, tu vas aller tout droit et si tu la vois faire quelque chose de suspect, comme sortir de l’argent pour payer un truc, appelle-nous ! »

Et ce disant il entraîna Rosalie dans la foule. 

Bella regarda Edward et Jasper. « Qu’y a-t-il de si mal à ce sujet ? Je veux dire, ce n’est qu’un arbre, pas vrai ? »

Edward la regarda avec horreur. « C’est comme si on disait que Jack l’Éventreur était juste un gars incompris… Bella… Alice a de sérieux problèmes quand il s’agit de choisir un arbre de la bonne taille. Nous prenons toujours une épinette bleue, et mes parents demandent qu’on nous en réserve une, mais l’an dernier, Alice a convaincu le personnel que nous voulions un arbre plus gros et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec un conifère de six mètres au beau milieu de notre jardin ! Alors ce n’est pas une bonne chose… Allez, tu viens avec nous, » dit-il en donnant un coup de coude dans l’estomac de Jasper que les pitreries d’Alice amusaient au plus haut point.

Edward passa un bras autour de Bella tandis que Jasper accrochait son bras sous le sien de l’autre côté, et ignorant les quelques spectateurs qui n’avaient rien manqué de la scène, tous les trois firent leur chemin parmi les grands arbres.

À suivre…

Message spécial pour MaPlumeMagique : la semaine prochaine il y aura beaucoup d’émotions entre Bella et son père. Prépare tes mouchoirs… 

Ciao

Milk


	86. Chapitre 86

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 86

 

Edward passa un bras autour de Bella tandis que Jasper accrochait son bras sous le sien de l’autre côté, et ignorant les quelques spectateurs qui n’avaient rien manqué de la scène, tous les trois firent leur chemin parmi les grands arbres.

Un cri de colère provenant de la section des épinettes bleues alerta les trois compères qu’Alice avait été trouvée et qu’elle n’était pas contente. 

Ils traversèrent rapidement la masse de sapins et Bella éclata de rire en voyant la scène devant elle.

Emmett se tenait devant un arbre d’une hauteur et d’une largeur totalement ahurissantes. Alice essayait de dire au vendeur qu’elle devait absolument avoir l’arbre en question, qui devait faire dans les sept mètres…

Emmett se jeta subitement en avant et prit Alice sous son bras. Il s’assura de la tenir à bout de bras tandis qu’Edward s’empressait d’aller saluer le vendeur qui avait l’air terrifié et de lui serrer la main. On aurait dit que l’adolescent allait vomir quand il vit qui lui adressait la parole.

Edward lui expliqua rapidement que leur arbre avait été mis de côté et l’adolescent le conduisit à l’endroit où les arbres réservés étaient entreposés.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper et Edward se dirigeaient vers le parking en tenant chacun une extrémité de l’épinette. Emmett gardait une poigne solide sur sa sœur qui le menaçait de subir un sort pire que la mort !

Rosalie et Bella marchaient derrière le cortège tapageur en direction du SUV.

« Est-ce que c’est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Bella en gloussant.

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Parfois c’est pire. Il y a eu des années où Alice a été carrément bannie du lotissement où on vend les arbres, non pas par les commerçants, mais par le conseil municipal ! Elle était considérée comme une menace pour l’image de la ville ! » Rosalie et Bella éclatèrent de rire à l’unisson.

En approchant du véhicule, Rosalie mit une main sur l’épaule de Bella. « Ton père a l’air d’aller bien, Bébé B. Ne t’inquiète pas trop, d’accord ? » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Bella pressa la main de Rosalie. « Oui, c’est un fait. Il n’a jamais eu l’air aussi bien portant avant. Merci pour le soutien, Sister Bean, » répondit-elle, et elles allèrent rejoindre les autres. Jasper tenait Alice pendant qu’Emmett et Edward s’occupaient de fixer le conifère sur le toit du SUV.

« Foutons le camp d’ici ! Alice, tu es impossible et je vais demander à maman qu’elle fasse livrer l’arbre directement à la maison l’an prochain pour qu’on n’ait pas à supporter cette merde encore une fois ! » Gronda Emmett en montant dans le véhicule. 

Alice resta bouche bée et regarda son frère, complètement choquée. Elle se tourna vers Edward pour avoir son soutien, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête regrettablement et de plisser le front.

« Mais… mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Emmy, s’te plaît ! Edward ! Parle-lui ! Vous les gars… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je promets ! Jamais plus ! Je vais être sage comme une image à partir de maintenant… Jamais plus… S’IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » Bella sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant qu’Alice semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Alice, tu dis ça chaque année, et chaque année tu nous refais le même coup ! Et puis à pareille date l’année prochaine, Em et moi nous pourrions ne pas être là, à cause de Bean et tout ça… » Dit Rosalie.

Alice regarda Rosalie comme si celle-ci venait d’annoncer que Noël avait été annulé. Elle observa le derrière de la tête d’Emmett tandis qu’il manœuvrait dans la circulation achalandée des vacances.

« Bonne chance avec maman quand tu vas lui annoncer ça, Emmett. » Elle renifla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant par la fenêtre.

Bella regarda Jasper qui se contenta de lui sourire. « Ils font le même cirque chaque année, Darlin.’ Il n’y a pas de quoi se tracasser. Ça fait partie des traditions des Cullen, sauf que normalement Esme et Carlisle se joignent eux aussi à la mêlée. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et appuya sa tête contre la banquette, fermant les yeux, complètement indifférent.

Bella avait vraiment hâte de passer ce temps avec Edward et sa famille. Il y avait des années qu’elle n’avait pas anticipé la fête de Noël ; en fait elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d’une époque où elle était excitée à propos de Noël ! Depuis la fois où l’arbre de Noël avait pris feu, c’était devenu un jour comme les autres. Son père restait sobre pendant le plus clair de cette journée car il était en service. Elle faisait un poulet rôti et ils mangeaient quand il rentrait à la maison. Bella lui donnait un cadeau enveloppé qui était soit une nouvelle chemise, soit un accessoire de pêche, et il jouait celui qui était surpris. Ensuite il mettait un billet de cinquante dollars à côté de son assiette avant d’aller s’affaler dans son fauteuil pour regarder des films de Noël et boire un coup.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et se laissa emporter par la vague d’excitation qu’elle ressentait. Mais maintenant c’est différent ! J’ai une famille et ils m’aiment, et ça va être magique…

Elle sentit Edward embrasser sa nuque et elle sourit en se retournant vivement pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser commença doucement, presque innocemment, mais lorsqu’il traça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, Bella gémit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en même temps qu’elle ouvrait sa bouche pour lui.

Un toussotement les ramena sur terre. Bella se sentit rougir en levant les yeux et en voyant Emmett qui les toisait. « Calme tes ardeurs ici, B ! Putain, qui aurait cru que les arbres de Noël auraient un tel effet sur toi ! » Dit-il en s’étranglant de rire.

Bella pencha la tête sur la poitrine d’Edward et pouffa de rire, embarrassée.

« Es-tu heureuse, Bébé ? » Demanda doucement son amoureux.

Bella hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Edward n’avait jamais vu Bella paraître plus belle qu’en ce moment. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, le rouge sur ses joues la rendant tellement appétissante qu’il l’aurait dévorée…

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été plus heureuse, Edward. Merci de m’aimer, » murmura-t-elle en embrassant furtivement le coin de sa bouche.

Edward caressa gentiment sa joue. « Comment pourrais-je ne pas t’aimer, Bella Swan ? Tu es tout ce que j’ai voulu et rêvé toute ma vie, » dit-il.

Emmett frappa à la fenêtre et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

Quand Bella entra dans la maison, elle fut aspirée par un tourbillon d’activité.

Une fois qu’elle eut retiré son manteau et ses bottes, on lui ordonna de se rendre à la cuisine pour boire un chocolat chaud.

Ensuite tout le monde se vit assigner une corvée spécifique. 

Bella alla dans la salle familiale où Charlie dirigeait l’installation de l’arbre de Noël avec l’autorité du flic qu’il était. Elle se mit à rire alors qu’il lançait un regard noir à Emmett, qui n’arrêtait pas de faire des plaisanteries aux dépens de chacun, et qu’il aboyait des ordres à Edward et Jasper en se tenant aux côtés d’Alice, la main de celle-ci cachée dans son bras.

Alice regardait Charlie avec de l’adoration dans les yeux. Bella traversa la pièce et tamponna son amie avec sa hanche. « Arrête de fixer mon père comme ça, Alice ! C’est carrément troublant et légèrement nauséeux ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Charlie regarda Bella par-dessus la tête d’Alice. « Ah, voyons Bella, ne sois pas jalouse… La petite Alice ici m’a raconté comment ses frères et son bon à rien de fiancé ne l’écoutent jamais, alors j’ai offert de remettre ces garçons à leur place ! »

Avec incrédulité Bella dévisagea son père qui semblait beaucoup apprécier l’attention qu’on lui portait, puis elle fustigea son amie du regard.

« Ah ! Je t’en prie, papa ! Alice te manipule comme une marionnette ! Quant à toi, Alice Cullen, tu devrais avoir honte de ta conduite – dire de pareils mensonges à mon père ! » S’emporta-t-elle, plaisantant seulement à moitié.

Elle vit les yeux de chien battu d’Emmett. « C’est ce que je lui ai dit, B, mais il ne voulait pas… » Se lamenta Emmett, mais il fut coupé par le glapissement de Charlie :

« L’arbre est encore penché ! Tiens-le droit, Emmett ! »

Emmett adressa un regard noir à sa sœur et secoua tristement la tête. « Oui Monsieur, » dit-il d’un ton maussade avant de se remettre à tirer sur l’épinette pour la redresser.

Une fois qu’Alice jugea que l’arbre était parfaitement droit, les nombreuses boîtes de décoration furent déchargées.

Bella s’était toujours demandé comment ce serait de tailler un arbre de Noël et de le décorer, et durant les deux heures suivantes c’est ce qu’elle découvrit.

Avant tout c’était bruyant, tout le monde offrant son avis et ses suggestions. Bella nota que pendant que l’arbre était décoré par les ‘enfants,’ Esme, Carlisle et Garrett était occupés à mettre des branches de pin après la rampe d’escalier, entrecoupées de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. De gros nœuds de velours rouge furent attachés à intervalles réguliers entre les branches de pin. 

Les odeurs de pin, d’épinette et de gingembre embaumèrent immédiatement la maison. 

Une fois que les lumières eurent été testées et suspendues dans l’arbre, des guirlandes étincelantes furent ajoutées au branchage. Ensuite, on ouvrit les boîtes de boules en verre et tout le monde dut aider à les accrocher. Même Kate fut encouragée à suspendre quelques étoiles, bonhommes de neige et pères Noël aux branches touffues.

Rien n’était agencé par couleur, rien n’était moderne ou lisse, mais le résultat final en était un qui fit monter des larmes d’émerveillement et d’admiration aux yeux de Bella. 

Elle recula alors que les dernières boîtes étaient rangées dans le cellier sous l’escalier. Esme servit des tasses de lait de poule sans alcool et des biscuits au gingembre encore chauds du four.

Toutes les lumières dans la pièce furent éteintes et tout le monde se réunit autour de l’arbre tandis que les lumières de celui-ci étaient allumées.

L’arbre était à couper le souffle. Grand et majestueux, il était parsemé de lumières et de brillants, les boules de verre miroitant autour de la pièce. C’était magique et incroyable, et Bella sentit son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine en réalisant que c’était le premier véritable arbre de Noël qu’elle ait jamais eu.

Elle soupira de contentement et sentit les bras d’Edward se resserrer autour de son estomac alors qu’elle s’appuyait contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Son père se tenait à ses côtés et elle tendit la main pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens, chauds et robustes.

Le père et la fille ne se regardaient pas, mais ils éprouvaient tous les deux un tiraillement de tristesse en songeant à ce qu’ils avaient manqué pendant toutes ces longues années.

Bella sentit l’humidité sur ses joues et elle se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait. Elle se dégagea prestement des bras d’Edward et s’éloigna de son père.

Elle ignora les protestations d’Edward et se précipita dans le couloir sombre pour se rendre à la salle de bain des invités. La porte de celle-ci était fermée, aussi continua-t-elle jusqu’au bureau de Carlisle. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer.

Elle s’assit sur le siège bordant la fenêtre derrière le secrétaire de Carlisle et ses yeux fixèrent l’obscurité. Les larmes coulèrent plus vite alors qu’elle sentait une vague d’apitoiement s’abattre sur elle. Elle tenta de la repousser, mais elle restait là, pressant contre son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle se mette à penser aux occasions manquées maintenant ? C’était fini, terminé. Cette pauvre petite fille triste avait disparu pour de bon. À sa place se trouvait une femme forte et indépendante qui n’avait besoin de personne.

Une pensée lancinante s’immisça dans l’esprit de Bella. Tu as besoin d’Edward et tu as besoin de cette famille et tu as besoin de ton père… Il faut que tu fasses la paix avec cette petite fille. Elle n’a disparu nulle part… Elle est toujours en toi…

« NON ! » Cria Bella dans l’obscurité en pressant ses doigts ensemble. Ceci est ridicule ! Grandis, Swan ! Se dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle utilisa la petite salle de bain attenante au bureau de Carlisle pour se laver le visage. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et redressa les épaules, prête à aller retrouver les autres.

La pensée qui la tourmentait continua de voleter à la périphérie de son cerveau…

ooo

Edward se retourna vivement lorsque Bella s’écarta de lui. Il l’avait sentie haleter et il ne pouvait que s’interroger sur les pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à la suivre, une main se posa sur son bras. 

Edward regarda dans les yeux de son père. Carlisle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et pressa une main sur son épaule. « Donne-lui un moment, Fiston, » dit-il tranquillement.

Edward hésita puis acquiesça en vitesse.

Charlie entendit l’échange entre le père et le fils et il sentit son visage commencer à s’enflammer dans les lumières tamisées.

Bella le détestait ! Charlie secoua la tête, dégoûté envers lui-même. Il sentit plutôt qu’il ne vit Carlisle et Edward se déplacer vers lui.

Comme s’il savait ce que pensait Charlie, Edward se pencha en avant et lui parla doucement.

« Elle vous aime, vous savez ? » Dit-il dans le silence.

Charlie secoua la tête et Edward vit la rougeur sur ses joues. Cela le fit sourire et il se sentit plus proche du père de Bella à ce moment-là.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m’aimerait, je n’ai rien fait d’autre que d’ignorer et négliger cette fille… » Dit-il tristement.

Edward pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui et il lutta activement pour la réprimer. Il savait que ça briserait le cœur de Bella s’il ne faisait pas tous les efforts qu’il pouvait pour que son père se sente le bienvenu.

Charlie s’éclaircit la gorge. « Quand j’ai tort, je sais le reconnaître. Et j’ai eu tort, Edward… » Il tendit la main et Edward la serra dans la sienne.

Charlie continua. « Ce que j’essaye de dire, Edward, c’est que j’avais des réserves à ton sujet quand j’ai lu ce qu’on disait à propos de vous deux dans les tabloïds. Je t’ai mal jugé et j’ai dit de vilaines choses à Isabella, mais je l’aime, elle est mon seul enfant et je suis sacrément content que le bon Dieu ait eu pitié de moi et me donne Bella. Je ne l’ai jamais vue avoir l’air si vivante et heureuse avant. »

Edward posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Charlie. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, puis Edward hocha la tête.

« Charlie, que vous le méritiez ou non, Bella vous aime. C’est la même chose en ce qui me concerne. Je ne mérite certainement pas son amour non plus, mais elle m’aime aussi. Il faut juste que vous lui donniez un peu de temps, Charlie, elle n’est pas habituée de vous voir en aussi grande forme et bien portant. Elle aime d’abord assimiler les choses dans sa tête, » lui assura Edward.

« Merci de rendre Bella si heureuse, Edward, » dit Charlie. 

Edward sourit. « Charlie, votre fille est la personne la plus facile à aimer au monde, peu importe ce qu’elle pense ! »

Bella revint dans la salle familiale et ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ceux d’Edward. Elle lui sourit à travers la pièce avant qu’Esme ne rallume les luminaires disséminés un peu partout et enjoigne tout le monde à venir dîner.

Chacun aida à apporter le gigot d’agneau rôti et les légumes à la table de la salle à manger qui avait pour l’occasion été dressée d’assiettes de porcelaine blanche et de verres à vin en cristal. Des branchettes de houx, des roses rouges et des lys blancs avaient été disposés dans une longue auge au centre de la table avec des bougies blanches brûlant entre les fleurs.

L’immense table avait été arrangée pour former un U, avec Carlisle à la tête. Alice était assise à sa droite avec Kate, Garrett, Bella et Edward. Charlie était assis à la gauche de Carlisle, aux côtés d’Esme, Jasper, Rose et Emmett.

Bella savait qu’en étant assis entre Carlisle et Esme, Charlie ne serait pas tenté de subtiliser un verre d’alcool, bien que d’après ce qu’elle avait vu, Charlie n’avait pas du tout semblé mal à l’aise ou déprimé quand tout le monde avait bu au cours de l’après-midi.

Edward ouvrit les bouteilles de rouge et de blanc et s’occupa de verser le vin pendant qu’Emmett s’affairait à servir un verre de thé glacé aux canneberges à Rosalie, Charlie et Kate qui prenait encore des médicaments.

Personne ne s’en formalisa ni ne posa de questions embarrassantes, et Charlie se détendit en regardant ses nouveaux amis autour de la table, ou sa famille puisqu’ils insistaient pour être considérés ainsi. Il secoua la tête avec perplexité lorsque Carlisle leva son verre de vin et le fit tinter avec sa fourchette.

Carlisle sourit en regardant tous les convives autour de la table.

« Esme et moi sommes très heureux et reconnaissants que tous nos enfants soient ici avec nous. Garrett, Kate et Charlie, merci de partager ce moment spécial avec nous. Rosalie et Emmett, vous allez nous rendre encore plus heureux avec la venue de notre premier petit-fils ou de notre première petite-fille, mais vous autres les enfants, vous êtes avertis, nous en voulons beaucoup plus que ça ! »

Tout le monde gloussa puis éclata de rire quand la voix de Charlie se fit entendre. « Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des petits-enfants ! »

Bella devint écarlate et foudroya son père du regard. « Papa ! »

Carlisle sourit et secoua la tête. « Okay, Charlie, nous allons leur donner deux ans à partir d’aujourd’hui pour ajouter leur contribution, et ensuite ce sera la guerre ! »

Charlie roula des yeux, mais en fait il réprimait un petit sourire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella à travers la table et il lui fit un clin d’œil.

Carlisle regarda Esme et ses yeux s’adoucirent. « Mon amour, je voudrais te remercier pour tout le travail que tu as fait pour rendre ce Noël spécial comme toujours. »

Esme adressa un sourire radieux à son mari, mais Emmett mit fin à leur petit moment intime avec sa subtilité habituelle. « Pouvons-nous manger maintenant s’il vous plaît ? Avant que papa n’entraîne maman dans l’une de leurs répugnantes démonstrations de luxure ? »

Des gémissements bruyants se firent entendre au milieu des ricanements d’Edward et Jasper alors qu’Esme commençait à passer les plats de légumes autour de la table et que les conversations s’animaient de plus en plus.

Charlie trouva très distrayant de converser avec Carlisle et Esme. C’étaient des gens très intéressants ; leur intérêt sincère pour sa vie médiocre le fit sortir de sa coquille, un exploit que seulement Sue avait réussi auparavant.

Esme lui donna des conseils au sujet de la décoration de sa maison et il lui demanda son avis sur les ajouts qu’il envisageait de faire.

Charlie demanda à Carlisle s’il y avait des sentiers pour aller courir dans les environs et Jasper, entendant sa question, offrit de courir avec lui le lendemain matin. Charlie regarda le corps ultra svelte de Jasper et lui lança un petit sourire. « Tu n’as pas besoin de me tenir compagnie, et on ne dirait pas que tu es obligé de courir pour rester en forme. »

Jasper sourit. « C’est parce que je cours et je m’entraîne tous les jours ! » Il fit un clin d’œil à Charlie et haussa légèrement la voix. « Vous savez, Charlie, je ne peux pas décevoir mes fans. N’est-ce pas, Bella Darlin’ ? »

Bella tourna la tête vers Jasper et vit la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Edward grogna à l’intention de son ami.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Eh bien, je proclame, Monsieur Whitlock, que vous paraissez fort bien de votre personne ! » Dit-elle en faisant la pire imitation de Scarlett O’Hara qu’on ait jamais entendue. Edward se pencha et mordilla son cou, la faisant sursauter.

Il se tourna vers Jasper et lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Il est vraiment triste le jour où tu dois commencer à faire de la sollicitation pour avoir des fans, Enfoiré ! »

« Langage, Edward ! » Le réprimanda Esme, et Jasper fit un doigt d’honneur à son beau-frère, ce qui en retour amena Edward à lancer un morceau de son petit pain mollet fraîchement sorti du four en travers de la table.

« BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE ! » S’écria Emmett, mais il fut coupé par deux mains s’écrasant sur la table.

« N’y SONGEZ même pas, et ne le dites surtout pas ! » Siffla Carlisle en lançant un regard noir à ses fils.

« Emmett, Edward et Jasper, c’est à vous de nettoyer ce soir, et je vous remercie infiniment de vous porter volontaires ! » Dit gaiment Esme avant de se pencher pour engager la conversation avec une Kate toute ricaneuse.

Les trois coupables se foudroyèrent du regard les uns les autres, mais ils savaient qu’il valait mieux ne pas essayer d’échapper à leur punition. Esme pouvait tordre une oreille comme un lutteur professionnel !

Charlie émit un petit rire en retournant à son repas. Il regarda Carlisle. « Vous devez en avoir eu plein les bras quand ils étaient encore gamins, » commenta-t-il.

Carlisle le regarda avec un air faussement étonné. « Ils ne sont pas mieux maintenant ! Leur langage est pire et je ne peux pas leur botter le cul quand ils en ont besoin ! »

Alice fit les yeux doux à son père. « Je suis ta préférée, n’est-ce pas, papa ? Je suis ton petit ange, » affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant en regardant son fiancé et ses frères.

Carlisle secoua la tête en regardant sa fille. « Hum, je ne sais pas, Mary Alice, un petit oiseau m’a parlé d’une certaine Mlle Alice Cullen qui s’était comportée en Banshee cet après-midi ? » Le ton de sa voix ressemblait davantage à celui qu’Alice avait l’habitude d’entendre quand elle était enfant. Sa ‘voix parentale.’

Les yeux d’Alice s’agrandirent avec une expression exagérée d’innocence. « Que veux-tu dire, papa ? » Questionna-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille boudeuse.

Carlisle plissa les yeux. Il remarqua que le reste de la table s’était tu et portait attention à sa conversation avec Alice.

« Je veux dire, mon petit ange, que tu as piqué une crise de colère aujourd’hui au milieu du lotissement de sapins. Des témoins t’ont entendue jurer et hurler comme une folle, et tu as menacé ton frère de mettre fin à sa capacité de procréer à nouveau… Est-ce que tout ça te semble familier ? » Carlisle luttait pour garder un ton sévère, mais ses yeux pétillaient d’hilarité.

« QUOI ? » Hurla Alice. Elle se leva et jeta un regard furieux en direction de l’endroit où ses frères et leurs compagnes étaient assis. « Lequel d’entre vous est allé moucharder ? Emmett, tu avais promis ! »

Emmett secoua la tête et leva les mains. « Ne me regarde pas, Demi-Portion ! » Dit-il.

Alice soupira et secoua tristement la tête en se rassoyant, dévisageant Charlie. Celui-ci devint rouge comme une tomate sous son regard intense.

« Vous voyez ce que je dois endurer, Charlie ? C’est ça ma vie à présent… Maltraitée par mes frères et sœurs… Trahie par mon fiancé. Et pour quoi ? Parce qu’ils sont jaloux de moi ! »

Alice ignora les cris et continua. « Oui, même mon propre père s’est retourné contre moi… »

Garrett essuyait les larmes sur ses joues, sans même tenter de cacher son fou rire. « Qui est le véritable acteur dans cette famille ? » Demanda-t-il à Edward qui roula des yeux.

Esme s’excusa auprès de Charlie et lui assura que tous ses enfants avaient passé des tests et qu’ils étaient encore cliniquement sains d’esprit, puis elle se tourna vers sa fille et la fustigea du regard.

« Toi, jeune demoiselle, tu vas recevoir une sommation du conseil municipal pour avoir troublé ‘l’ordre public,’ et si tu enfreins cette sommation, ils vont appeler les flics ! » Esme secoua la tête en signe de déception.

Edward et Emmett riaient dans leurs serviettes de table tandis que Bella et Rosalie rigolaient de l’expression d’Alice.

Elle avait l’air indignée. Elle regarda tout le monde autour de la table et se tourna à nouveau vers Charlie. « C’est ce qui arrive quand des femmes belles et créatives tentent de mettre un peu de couleur dans une petite ville ! Pas la moindre imagination ! » S’emporta-t-elle en agitant la main.

Charlie mâchait sa lèvre si fort pour garder son sérieux que Bella crut qu’elle allait finir par saigner. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en le voyant rétrécir les yeux et fixer Alice avec son regard inquisiteur de policier.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, je peux voir comment les malentendus se produisent dans une petite ville, rappelle-toi que je viens d’une petite bourgade moi-même, mais troubler l’ordre public est une accusation très grave, en particulier pour quelqu’un aussi minuscule que toi, et si, comme tu le dis, tu as été accusée à tort par tes frères et sœurs, alors il faut que tu réfutes cette sommation, » dit-il tranquillement en se penchant en avant pour l’épingler avec son regard sévère.

Toute la tablée en resta muette de stupéfaction.

« Vous plaisantez, bordel de m…! » Marmonna Edward.

« Il ne peut pas avaler ces conneries ! » Souffla Emmett.

« Elle l’a ensorcelé… » Déclara Bella.

Tout le monde regarda Alice.

Bella observa son amie alors qu’elle commençait à se tortiller sous le regard inébranlable de Charlie.

Finalement elle parla. « D’accord ! Oui ! Je l’ai fait ! Mais Emmett m’a provoquée ! » Concéda-t-elle en s’effondrant sur sa chaise.

Charlie et Carlisle se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé et se tapèrent dans la main.

Charlie jeta un regard sur le reste de l’assemblée et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « … Et voilà comment on fait ! » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Après que les cris et les rires incrédules se soient calmés, Carlisle expliqua qu’il avait reçu un appel téléphonique après l’incident impliquant Alice. Il avait partagé l’information avec Charlie et Esme et avait dit à Charlie qu’Alice était passée maître dans l’art d’embobiner les gens pour se tirer des pires ennuis.

Charlie avait offert ses services et ses talents de flic pour aider à faire éclater la vérité. 

Alice refusa de parler à quiconque durant le reste du repas, mais quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle clignait de l’œil à Charlie à travers la table pour lui montrer qu’elle ne gardait pas de rancune à son égard.

Tous les hommes décidèrent d’aider à ramener les plats à la cuisine, et en une demi-heure le lave-vaisselle fut rempli et les casseroles récurées, rincées et placées dans l’égouttoir pour sécher. Les restes furent emballés et rangés dans le réfrigérateur en acier inoxydable.

Esme et Bella préparèrent du chocolat chaud, et bientôt tout le monde se réunit dans la salle familiale. Carlisle choisit un film parmi l’imposante collection de DVD de Noël, nommément Gremlins, et après que de grands bols de pop-corn aient été distribués à la ronde, le reste de la soirée se passa à applaudir, acclamer et huer le film du début à la fin.

Edward sourit lorsqu’il sentit la tête de Bella tomber doucement sur sa poitrine alors qu’elle s’assoupissait vingt minutes avant la fin du film.

Il enroula ses bras autour d’elle plus étroitement et elle répondit en se blottissant contre son corps de manière à être presque recroquevillée autour de lui.

Quand le film fut terminé, Edward remarqua que Kate et Garrett s’étaient endormis eux aussi.

Charlie se leva et commença à ramasser les tasses et les bols, ignorant les protestations d’Esme.

Edward se leva et souleva Bella dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta à l’étage pour se rendre à leur chambre.

Il déposa délicatement Bella sur le lit et lui retira ses bottes, puis ses jeans, puis son pull-over. Comme il passait la main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le faire glisser sur ses épaules, Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle l’observa alors qu’il essayait de ne pas être brusque en tirant son soutien-gorge et en le jetant par-dessus son épaule.

Il s’assit pendant un instant, regardant Bella qui ne portait rien d’autre qu’une culotte garçonne à rayures bleues et blanches, et celle-ci ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu’Edward gémissait et que ses yeux s’assombrissaient de désir.

Edward leva les yeux vers le visage de Bella en l’entendant rire. « Un peu excité à ce que je vois, Sparky ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Edward grogna en se relevant. Il tira son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, laissant sa tignasse aux reflets de bronze encore plus ébouriffée que d’habitude.

Bella releva les sourcils et pouffa de rire à nouveau.

Edward envoya valser ses chaussures, et dans un éclair il retira son jeans et son boxer.

Bella secoua la tête en se rapprochant lentement de la tête du lit jusqu’à ce que son dos appuie contre celle-ci.

Edward lui sourit avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Bella mordit sa lèvre et gémit à la vue de sa verge dure comme du roc qui palpitait contre son abdomen.

« Tu voix un truc qui te plaît, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella sentit sa peau chauffer. Elle hocha la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux autour d’elle comme un rideau.

Edward alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre en vitesse. Il se tourna vers le lit et s’accroupit, commençant à avancer petit à petit.

Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de lui retourner son sourire. Ooh, le temps de jouer est arrivé…

« Ah je t’en prie ! Tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur avec ton petit numéro d’homme des cavernes ! » Bella se renversa sur les coussins et roula des yeux. « Sérieusement, est-ce que ça va être long, parce que je suis un peu fatiguée, moi, Spar… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que la seconde suivante elle se retrouva à plat sur le dos au milieu du lit, et Edward s’empara de ses chevilles pour la tirer plus bas.

« Maintenant… Edward… » Haleta-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ah, non, Fillette, il y a de graves répercussions à m’appeler Sparky et à se moquer, je le répète, à carrément se moquer de mon instinct primitif de diviser… » Il écarta ses jambes. « … Pour mieux régner… » Soudainement il fut entre les cuisses de Bella, l’extrémité de son pénis pressée contre ses plis humides.

Bella gémit et se cambra vers lui, mais Edward fut plus rapide et se déplaça loin d’elle, demeurant toutefois assez proche pour qu’elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais pas suffisamment pour sentir son corps contre le sien.

« Ne me taquine pas, » geignit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Ne fais pas l’enfant… »

Bella lui lança un regard mauvais, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Je. Veux. Que. Tu. Me. Baises. MAINTENANT ! » Siffla-t-elle à Edward.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent encore plus sombres, jusqu’à être presque noirs, et il saisit ses hanches. « Tes ordres sont mes désirs… » Dit-il d’une voix ténébreuse, et Bella le sentit l’envahir là où elle se morfondait le plus de l’avoir.

« Putain de bordel, Edward ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Les mains de Bella agrippèrent le dos d’Edward tandis qu’il prenait appui sur ses bras. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau, le faisant siffler alors qu’il pilonnait sa chatte brûlante avant de se retirer presque complètement et de replonger à nouveau dans sa chaleur ruisselante.

Bella pouvait sentir chaque millimètre du phallus d’Edward tandis qu’il se retirait et qu’ensuite il la remplissait de nouveau avec une lenteur calculée, mais cette fois-ci il ne ressortit pas, il continua à pousser en elle, s’introduisant plus loin dans son canal, la forçant à ne pas bouger et à prendre le temps de vraiment sentir toute sa longueur en elle.

Oh mon Dieu. C’est la sensation la plus incroyable au monde ! Putaaiin ! Bella sentit sa chatte commencer à vibrer autour de la délicieuse intrusion et elle inclina les hanches pour obtenir un angle de pénétration différent. 

« Bordel, Edward ! C’est tellement bon, mais j’ai besoin que tu bouges pour moi, s’il te plaît ? S’il te plaît, Chéri, bouge en moi, j’ai besoin de sentir ta bite au fond de moi… Ma chatte a besoin de te sentir la baiser… s’il te plaît. » La voix de Bella résonnait fort dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. 

Elle se demanda si elle avait parlé trop fort. Tous ses sens semblaient rehaussés, aiguisés.

Edward se redressa sur ses mains de manière à ce que son torse ne soit plus appuyé contre les seins sensibles de Bella qui gémit à la perte de ce contact, mais alors elle leva les yeux vers son visage et elle haleta en voyant l’expression de pure concupiscence dans son regard. Sa bouche était une ligne dure. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te baise avec force, Fillette ? » Murmura-t-il, l’effort qu’il fournissait pour se contrôler formant des perles de sueur sur son front.

« Baise-moi… vite et fort, s’il te plaît, Sparky, » dit-elle, sachant qu’en utilisant son sobriquet elle pousserait son contrôle à la limite.

Elle avait raison. 

« Tourne-toi – MAINTENANT ! » Gronda-t-il en se retirant d’elle, ses mains la retournant promptement.

Bella se mit sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle remua son cul en regardant Edward par-dessus son épaule et se lécha les lèvres à la vue de son pénis dur et humide qui luisait dans la faible lumière.

Edward ne dit pas un mot, mais très vite Bella sentit ses doigts s’enrouler dans ses cheveux qu’il serra dans son poing, tirant sa tête en arrière, contractant son corps.

Edward enroba sa verge dans sa main et la guida vers la chatte ruisselante de Bella. Elle était gonflée et ouverte. Son gland pressa son entrée et Bella se tortilla contre lui. Elle sentit une violente fessée sur son cul en même temps qu’il poussait dans sa chaleur.

La douleur cuisante de la claque, jumelée à la sensation de plénitude, amena Bella à jouir immédiatement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas crier. Son corps entier tremblait.

« Oh mon Dieu. Ohohohoh. Edward… Je ne peux pas… Putain… Tellement… bon… » Souffla-t-elle, pantelante.

Edward sentit sa chatte se contracter autour de lui et il agrippa ses hanches en se mouvant. Avec ardeur. Vite. Plus fort.

Il sentit la sueur couler sur le côté de son visage. C’en était trop… Elle était trop… Elle était tout…

Edward n’eut aucune réserve à crier le nom de Bella en se libérant au fond de ses entrailles.

Ils s’effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit. Les jambes d’Edward tremblaient tandis que Bella ressentait encore des petites secousses orgasmiques la traverser.

« … Merde, Bella, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edward à bout de souffle en la tenant contre sa poitrine. Elle était couchée sur le ventre et n’avait pas bougé si on excluait les petits frissons qui la parcouraient.

Bella acquiesça. Edward tendit la main et balaya les cheveux de son visage. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

« Edward, c’était… C’était quoi, ça ? C’était incroyable, » souffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Je n’en ai aucune putain d’idée, Bébé, mais j’ai joui tellement violemment… Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ? » 

Bella aimait l’expression préoccupée dans ses yeux.

« Je vais bien, Trésor, mais tu m’as fait transpirer… beurk ! » Elle plissa le nez.

Edward émit un petit rire et embrassa le bout de son nez. « Viens prendre une douche avec moi ? »

Bella hocha la tête et ils s’extirpèrent du lit. Edward fit couler la douche pendant que Bella ramassait leurs vêtements sales et les mettait dans le panier.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et regarda Edward s’étirer sous les jets d’eau chaude.

« Wow… » Articula-t-elle silencieusement. 

Jamais n’avait-elle vu plus bel homme que lui. Elle l’observa alors qu’il se détournait légèrement d’elle, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux humides et désordonnés, les yeux clos, ses longs cils noirs effleurant ses joues.

Elle regarda l’eau couler dans son cou et sur ses épaules, souriant en voyant les marques rouges de ses ongles sur sa peau pâle. Mon homme !

L’eau créait de petites rigoles le long de son dos et de sa taille ; les fossettes en haut de ses fesses firent saliver Bella et elle lécha ses lèvres une fois de plus en suivant le parcours de l’eau le long de ses jambes et sur ses pieds.

Ah, s’il vous plaît ! Pas encore ce putain de fétichisme du pied… Espèce de petite soumise détraquée ! Cette pensée fit rire Bella et Edward se retourna en entendant le bruit.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Bella mit sa petite main dans la sienne, grande et solide, et il attira son corps contre le sien.

« Hmm, on va te nettoyer et te préparer pour la nuit, mon amour, » dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres retroussées.

La douche les conduisit à une autre séance d’ébats amoureux, et lorsqu’ils grimpèrent finalement dans le lit, ils se contentèrent d’échanger un baiser rapide et Edward tira la forme endormie de Bella contre lui et ferma les yeux.

À suivre…

J’ai encore eu un week-end très occupé, désolée pour le retard…

À la semaine prochaine.

Milk


	87. Chapitre 87

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 87

 

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Bella mit sa petite main dans la sienne, grande et solide, et il attira son corps contre le sien.

« Hmm, on va te nettoyer et te préparer pour la nuit, mon amour, » dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres retroussées.

La douche les conduisit à une autre séance d’ébats amoureux, et lorsqu’ils grimpèrent finalement dans le lit, ils se contentèrent d’échanger un baiser rapide et Edward tira la forme endormie de Bella contre lui et ferma les yeux.

ooo

Il n’y avait rien de planifié au programme le lendemain matin, et donc chacun pouvait se rendre à la cuisine au moment choisi.

Esme et Bella avaient préparé un petit déjeuner continental avec des céréales, des croissants et du pain frais, ainsi que du bacon et des pancakes sur le comptoir, prêts à être réchauffés.

Plusieurs pots de café et de jus avaient été mis à la disposition des convives.

Bella, Edward, Kate et Garrett étaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine lorsque Charlie entra dans la pièce.

Il marmonna un bonjour à la ronde et se dirigea tout droit vers la cafetière. Edward le regarda avec amusement se servir une tasse de café, ajouter un peu de lait et gémir de contentement en prenant sa première gorgée, les yeux fermés.

Edward éclata de rire et se tourna vers Bella. Elle haussa les épaules et roula des yeux à son intention en reculant son siège du comptoir pour aller rejoindre son père.

« B’jour papa, » dit-elle.

Charlie hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, continuant de boire son café.

Bella remplit à nouveau sa tasse. Elle entendit Edward commenter qu’elle faisait la même chose le matin avec sa première tasse de café. Elle leva les yeux vers Charlie et vit sa moustache remuer alors qu’il lui retournait son regard.

« C’est un gros malin, » dit Charlie, et Bella sourit en hochant la tête.

« T’as pas idée ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Hé, ne sois pas mesquine envers le petit ami ! » Lui lança Edward.

« Hmmm… susceptible aussi, » ironisa Charlie.

Kate et Garrett se mirent de la partie en riant eux aussi des taquineries de Charlie. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour et Edward tira la langue à Bella en rétorquant qu’il avait des renforts à présent.

« Ne compte pas sur moi, peu importe de quoi il s’agit ; je suis du côté de Bella ! » Dit Alice en commençant à remplir son assiette qui fut bientôt aussi bien garnie que celle de Jasper. Elle regarda autour de la table alors que tout le monde la fixait avec insistance. « Quoi ? Les activités de ce matin m’ont mise en appétit… »

« Et c’est beaucoup trop d’information de ta part, petite sœur ! » Commenta Edward.

« Je voulais dire dans la salle de gym avec Bella et Kate, espèce de pervers ! » Précisa Alice.

Charlie se servit une assiette de pancakes qu’il accompagna de salade de fruits et de yogourt. Il regarda Bella. « Je ne savais pas que tu t’entraînais, Bells. Quand as-tu commencé ? Est-ce pour ça que tu as perdu du poids et tout ça ? » Il fronçait les sourcils en s’adressant à elle car il avait remarqué ce matin qu’elle semblait flotter dans son pantalon de survêtement et son tee-shirt à manches longues tellement elle était minuscule ! Ses bras et ses jambes paraissaient beaucoup plus minces que dans son souvenir. Bien que Bella n’ait jamais été du genre à exhiber son corps, il était sûr qu’elle était plus enrobée que ça la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue.

Quoique la dernière fois que je l’ai vue, j’étais encore bourré de la nuit précédente… Songea-t-il.

Bella marmonnait dans sa barbe. « Ah, je t’en prie, laisse-moi tranquille avec ça ! Maintenant il va savoir ce qui ne va pas … Sérieusement ? » Elle secoua la tête et termina son café. 

Quand elle ramassa son assiette et son verre de shake protéiné à moitié vide, la main d’Edward se referma sur la sienne. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son amoureux alors qu’il relevait un sourcil en regardant son verre, secouant subrepticement la tête. 

Isabella… C’était une mise en garde silencieuse.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. Ne me dis pas quoi faire ! Exprimaient-ils clairement.

Edward serra son emprise sur ses doigts.

Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs… Rétorqua son langage corporel.

Bella voulait taper du pied et lancer le verre à travers la pièce, mais la pointe de dureté dans les yeux d’Edward lui disait que ce ne serait pas une sage décision, collier de soumission ou pas. Que son père soit là ou non.

Bella mordit sa lèvre pendant un moment avant de prendre une grande respiration et de relaxer ses épaules tendues. Elle se pencha et embrassa Edward sur la bouche en vitesse avant de prendre le verre de ses mains pour boire le reste de son shake. 

Edward soupira et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, l’étreignant tendrement.

« Bonne fille. Je suis tellement fier de toi, mon amour, » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Bella redéposa son assiette et son verre et se tourna de sorte à se tenir entre les cuisses d’Edward. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa encore. Elle amena ses lèvres à son oreille et murmura, « Merci, Bébé. J’avais besoin de ça. »

« Okay ! Ça suffit, merci ! » Retentit la voix d’Alice, faisant sursauter Bella et Edward avant qu’ils ne se retournent vers la table de la cuisine où elle était assise avec Jasper et Charlie.

Le visage de Charlie était rouge d’embarras. Il n’avait jamais vu Bella avec quelqu’un avant. C’est-à-dire, sauf quand elle sortait avec Jacob, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais touchés l’un l’autre comme ça ! Ses doigts se crispèrent et il regretta de ne pas avoir amené son arme avec lui.

Il dévisagea Bella avant de tourner son ‘regard de flic’ vers Edward.

« C’est un peu trop de familiarité, Bella, d’autant plus que tu es dans la maison des parents d’Edward, » déclara-t-il sévèrement.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Charlie entendit Bella se dégager de l’étreinte d’Edward. Il leva les yeux alors qu’elle murmurait quelque chose à Edward qui secoua la tête.

Bella en avait ras le bol ! Pour qui Charlie se prenait-il, bordel de merde, pour venir sur son territoire et lui dire comment se comporter ? Quelle putain de plaisanterie !

Elle se pencha vers Edward et murmura avec fureur, « Cette merde arrête maintenant ! Je vais lui dire exactement ce que je ressens ! »

« … Pas une bonne idée, Bébé, » fut tout ce que Charlie entendit Edward dire.

Bella souffla avec colère et se tourna vers son père. 

« Charlie, » commença-t-elle.

« Bon, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd’hui ! » L’interrompit Alice. Bella lança un regard incrédule à son amie. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, putain de bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde protégeait Charlie tout à coup ?

« Ouais, » renchérit Edward, « maman a dit que nous devons mettre tous les cadeaux sous le sapin ce matin. Nous allons également aller nous promener en charrette plus tard, et ensuite il y aura le dîner au restaurant d’Esme, et puis la messe de Noël plus tard dans la soirée… Jazz, as-tu fini ? Parfait. Allons commencer à apporter tous les cadeaux en bas. » Bella dévisagea Edward comme s’il avait perdu la tête.

Kate la prit par le bras et commença à l’entraîner hors de la pièce. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons nous préparer pour aller faire quelques achats de dernière minute… » Bella essaya de résister à la poigne de Kate, mais celle-ci était vraiment forte, et avant qu’elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle se fit pousser dans sa chambre.

Kate ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant que Bella ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Kate, que se passe-t-il avec tout le monde ? » Hurla Bella.

Avant que Kate ne puisse lui répondre, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Kate répondit et hésita avant d’ouvrir la porte. Bella regarda par-delà l’épaule de Kate et vit son père debout sur le seuil.

« Euh, Isabella, je pense que nous devons parler toi et moi… » Dit-il en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.

Kate regarda Bella qui avait l’air en état de choc, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Charlie et Bella partageaient une chose en commun, et c’était le fait qu’ils ne parlaient pas s’ils pouvaient l’éviter, et ils ne s’affrontaient jamais l’un l’autre !

Bella regarda dans les yeux de son père, tellement semblables aux siens, et elle vit le malaise qu’elle éprouvait se refléter dans ceux-ci. Mais elle y vit aussi de la résignation, de la tristesse et de la peur. 

Elle fit un signe à Kate. « Euh, Kate, allez-y sans moi. Il faut que je parle à Charlie, » dit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Charlie ravala la peur qu’il ressentait et fit face à sa fille. Il avait affronté des cambrioleurs, des vandales et même des meurtriers au cours de sa vie, mais il n’avait jamais ressenti une telle trouille avant.

« Viendrais-tu faire un tour avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella tripotait son bracelet Infini autour de son poignet et se mordait la lèvre. « D’accord. Donne-moi quelques minutes pour me changer et je te rejoindrai en bas, » dit-elle.

Charlie acquiesça et retourna en bas.

Bella ferma la porte et ouvrit le placard. Elle ne réfléchit même pas en enfilant un jeans moulant et une veste rouge par-dessus son tee-shirt. Elle sortit ses gants de ses poches et enfonça ses pieds dans ses Uggs.

Elle se fit une queue de cheval en vitesse et se brossa les dents.

Elle descendit les escaliers et vit Edward avec Charlie dans le vestibule. 

Ils se tournèrent en l’apercevant.

Edward lui adressa un sourire d’encouragement et s’approcha d’elle pour monter la fermeture Éclair de sa veste.

Il se pencha et l’embrassa doucement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Écoute ce qu’il a à te dire, mon amour, » dit-il en embrassant son oreille.

Bella opina et se dirigea vers son père. Elle remarqua que Charlie portait une paire de jeans délavés de couleur sombre et un tee-shirt bleu marine. Il avait enfilé un jersey à encolure en V par-dessus, de même qu’une veste décontractée.

Ils s’engagèrent sur le sentier que Bella et Esme avaient emprunté durant le congé de Thanksgiving. Bella nota que c’était un matin splendide. L’air était froid, piquant, mais clair aussi, et le ciel était d’un bleu limpide avec un soleil qui brillait faiblement sur la pelouse et les arbres.

« S’agit-il de nouveaux vêtements ? » Demanda Bella au bout d’un moment.

Charlie se mit à rire. « Ouais, Sue m’a accompagné. J’ai perdu un peu de poids et mes autres vêtements étaient… vieux ! » Dit-il.

Bella gloussa doucement à sa déclaration. « Ça c’est sûr. À quand remontait ta dernière virée shopping ? À 1984 ? » 

Charlie poussa l’épaule de Bella. « À titre informatif, tu apprendras que c’était en 1991 ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, partageant un moment de connivence. Charlie détourna le regard et soupira. Il s’arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Bella.

« Bells, regarde, il y a certaines choses qu’il faut que je te dise… Des choses dont nous devons discuter avant de pouvoir aller de l’avant… » Charlie était cramoisi et il éraflait le bout de sa botte dans le gravier pour se donner une contenance.

Bella regarda par-delà son épaule en sentant la chaleur envahir son visage. « Tu n’as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, papa… Ça va… » Commença-t-elle.

Charlie posa sa main sur son bras et la regarda sévèrement. « Oui ! Oui, j’ai besoin, Isabella ! On se tourne autour en s’évitant l’un l’autre depuis que ta… eh bien, depuis que Renée est partie. Je t’ai abandonnée moi aussi, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella dévisagea son père, stupéfaite. C’était la première fois qu’il lui disait ce genre de chose.

« Non… » Dit-elle, secouant la tête.

Charlie mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa fille et regarda dans ses yeux choqués et craintifs. 

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je t’ai abandonnée comme si j’étais parti avec elle. Je ne te voyais pas. J’étais tellement absorbé par ma vie, par mes échecs, que je ne voyais pas la putain de meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Isabella ! Je suis tellement désolé, Bells. J’aurais dû être un père pour toi. J’aurais dû veiller sur toi, mais à la place c’est toi qui as veillé sur moi. » Les yeux de Charlie brillèrent de larmes et il laissa retomber ses mains en se tournant pour se diriger vers la gloriette.

Bella sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux en le suivant du regard et en voyant ses épaules voûtées.

Elle entra dans la gloriette et se rappela la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Esme au même endroit. Ironiquement, elle avait parlé de ses parents cette fois-là.

Charlie s’assit et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Bella s’assit à l’extrémité du banc. Elle serrait nerveusement ses mains ensemble, tellement fort qu’elles étaient indénouables. Elle se sentit commencer à trembler d’anxiété. Prestement elle enroula ses bras autour de son centre pour se réconforter.

Charlie l’observa. Elle semblait si petite et délaissée. Comme quand elle était enfant.

« Tu as toujours fait ça… envelopper tes bras autour de toi comme ça… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Bella haussa les épaules et renâcla avec agacement. Soudain elle sentit la colère s’emparer d’elle. Non, elle était complètement furax !

Elle se leva et se tourna vers son père. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es venu me voir, Charlie ? Pour pouvoir me dire que toi et Renée avez été les pires parents qui aient existé sur la putain de planète ? Pour pouvoir te sentir mieux après ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu as même daigné me voir après tous ces mois ? Pour pouvoir te sentir moins coupable ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu n’as plus à te soucier de moi ! J’ai Edward maintenant et il m’aime ! Et j’ai les Cullen, et Jasper, et Kate et Garrett, et ils m’aiment ! Tu peux recommencer à m’ignorer, Charlie, tu peux retourner à ta vie à présent – ça va aller ! »

Bella criait après lui maintenant, elle se fichait que le putain de monde entier puisse l’entendre. « Tout ce que je voulais, c’est que tu m’aimes ! Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas m’aimer, toi et cette chienne qui m’a donné naissance ? Qu’ai-je fait de si mal ? J’ai tout essayé, bordel de merde, tout fait pour que vous m’aimiez, mais ça n’a rien donné ! »

Bella tira sur ses cheveux en sentant la rage, la douleur, et tous les sentiments oubliés de rejet, de souffrance et de peur remonter en elle.

« J’ai toujours été une bonne fille ! Bonne petite Bella ! Je n’ai jamais causé de problème à personne ; j’avais bien trop peur de créer des remous, parce qu’alors j’aurais pu vous pousser à partir vraiment. Et qui m’aurait donné à manger ? Ou du moins laissé de l’argent pour que je puisse acheter de la nourriture, et ça c’était quand tu ne dépensais pas tout le putain de fric pour te saouler la gueule ! »

Bella poussa un sanglot et s’accroupit sur le sol de bois glacial, écrasée par la charge des émotions qui avaient explosé hors d’elle. Elle se mit à genoux sur le plancher et laissa échapper un cri de rage pure.

Charlie se précipita pour l’aider à se relever, mais elle frappa sa main pour le repousser tout en s’esquivant, le regard rempli de mépris.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Je t’interdis de poser tes mains sur moi ! Tu n’as pas le droit de me toucher, Charlie, tu m’as abandonnée, tu te rappelles ? Où étais-tu quand je t’ai raconté au sujet de Jacob ? Tu ne m’as pas crue ! La nuit qu’il a… qu’il m’a attaquée dans ma chambre, tu étais ivre mort en bas sur le canapé ! C’est la nuit où je suis partie, et tu n’as même pas essayé de me chercher ! Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé POURQUOI je m’étais sauvée en catimini au beau milieu de la PUTAIN DE NUIT ? » Bella sauta sur ses pieds et le poussa hors du chemin.

Charlie trébucha en arrière alors qu’il regardait la jeune femme qui éprouvait tant de douleur. Comment n’avait-il jamais vu sa douleur avant ? Se demanda-t-il en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. 

Il tendit les mains vers elle, mais Bella rit de colère en le dévisageant.

« Tu veux me tenir maintenant ? POURQUOI ? Parce qu’à présent tu sais que je ne suis pas une pute qui a baisé avec tous les mecs de la réserve ? Parce qu’à présent tu crois que ce que Seth t’a dit est la vérité ? »

Subitement Bella se retrouva juste en face de Charlie, sa silhouette d’un mètre soixante-sept éclipsée par le mètre quatre-vingt douze de la sienne. Sa rage lui donnait l’impression de mesurer plus de trois mètres, ses mains étaient serrées en poings et elle frappa Charlie en pleine poitrine, l’envoyant s’étaler par terre.

Bella poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui, ses poings le frappant partout où elle pouvait l’atteindre.

« JE TE HAIS ! JE TE DÉTESTE, PAPA ! TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ M’AIMER ! POURQUOI NE POUVAIS-TU PAS M’AIMER ? » Hurla Bella en sentant son estomac se tordre.

Elle rampa loin de Charlie et se pencha sur le côté de la gloriette pour vomir. Elle tremblait violemment alors que son corps se tordait de douleur.

Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il faut que je m’en aille d’ici !

Bella sentit des mains frotter gentiment son dos. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent tandis qu’elle glissait sur le sol. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et passa ses bras autour d’eux.

« Laisse-moi partir… S’il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille… » Murmura-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche sur son jeans.

« Non… jamais plus, » sanglota Charlie en s’asseyant derrière Bella avec ses jambes de chaque côté d’elle.

Les mains de Charlie continuèrent à lui caresser le dos et Bella sentit les secousses dans son corps commencer à diminuer, et finalement elles cessèrent complètement.

Elle était si lasse.

« Bella ? Regarde-moi, chérie, » dit Charlie, sa voix dense d’avoir pleuré.

Bella prit une respiration tremblotante et tourna son visage de côté. Charlie se déplaça de façon à être assis à côté d’elle. Il leva lentement la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, sa queue de cheval s’étant détachée depuis longtemps, laissant sa chevelure emmêlée flotter librement sur ses épaules.

Bella ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit ses doigts froids effleurer sa joue. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle réprima un sanglot.

« Seigneur Jésus, je suis tellement désolé, mon Petit Pois. Je n’ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. J’étais tellement perdu, Isabella, je suis tellement navré… » La voix de Charlie se cassa alors qu’il sentait ses propres larmes ruisseler. « Je t’en prie, laisse-moi essayer de compenser pour tout le mal que je t’ai fait. S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, Petit Pois. Laisse-moi te montrer que je t’ai toujours aimée, je ne savais tout simplement pas comment le montrer… s’il te plaît… » Murmura Charlie en caressant sa joue.

Charlie ne l’avait pas appelée Petit Pois depuis qu’elle avait cinq ans. Le sobriquet sur ses lèvres fit fondre la colère de Bella et le mur autour de son cœur s’écroula. 

« P-p-p-papa… » Gémit-elle.

L’instant suivant elle était dans ses bras. Charlie passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de Bella et ils pleurèrent pendant que le père berçait sa fille tout contre lui.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi dans les bras l’un de l’autre ? Bella n’aurait su le dire, mais leur étreinte dura longtemps après que leurs larmes aient séché. Elle reposa dans les bras de son père en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur pendant qu’il caressait ses cheveux.

Bella soupira et desserra son emprise sur la veste de Charlie. Ses doigts étaient raides et douloureux d’avoir gardé une poigne mortelle sur lui, presque comme si elle avait peur qu’il se détache d’elle ou disparaisse. 

Charlie s’assit à contrecœur, laissant retomber ses bras, mais il garda une main dans le creux de son dos, sachant quasi instinctivement qu’elle avait besoin de sentir son contact.

Un mouvement attira l’œil de Bella et elle pivota vivement en voyant Esme se diriger vers la gloriette.

Bella se souvint qu’elle avait vomi dans un buisson de roses et elle rougit de honte, se relevant rapidement. « Esme, je suis tellement na-navrée… J’ai fait un-un gâchis dans les ros… » Commença-t-elle. Sa voix était faible et elle déglutit douloureusement. Sa gorge lui semblait âpre.

Charlie se précipita vers Esme pour prendre le plateau de ses mains. Esme s’avança et mit ses bras autour de Bella qu’elle serra très fort contre elle.

« Tut, tut, petite sotte ! Les rosiers vont survivre ! Tu es en train de geler sur place, mon cœur ! » Esme guida Bella vers le banc, et quand la jeune femme se fut assise, elle sortit une couverture qu’elle avait apportée avec elle et la recouvrit avec.

« J’ai préparé un peu de mon thé spécial pour toi et Charlie. Il y a aussi de l’eau et quelques biscuits au gingembre. » Bella sourit à Esme qui s’affairait autour d’elle, s’assurant qu’elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds avec la couverture moelleuse. 

Bella sortit une main pour stopper les mouvements d’Esme, et quand celle-ci se retourna, elle put voir qu’elle avait pleuré elle aussi. « Merci… Maman… » Dit-elle doucement. Esme lui adressa un sourire radieux et se pencha pour l’embrasser sur le front.

« Nous t’aimons tellement, Bella. Edward t’attend à l’intérieur quand tu seras prête à rentrer, d’accord ? » 

Bella hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tout le monde m’a entendue crier ? Ils doivent penser… » Elle rougit à nouveau.

Esme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella en s’accroupissant devant elle. « Nous pensons que tu es une jeune femme de grande valeur et Edward va bien. Oui il est en colère, mais il est en colère pour toi, pas contre toi. Et Carlisle et Garrett lui ont parlé et il va bien. Je t’aime, » dit Esme, et elle embrassa son front encore une fois.

Charlie s’était tenu debout, jouant avec la théière pendant qu’Esme et Bella avaient parlé. Il se sentait à vif et exposé, mais il se sentait également plus fort et il savait qu’il serait en mesure de réparer sa relation avec Bella, si de son côté elle était prête à essayer.

Esme s’arrêta à côté de lui et mit sa main sur son bras. « Vous êtes un homme très spécial et très brave, Charlie Swan. Bella a tout de vos meilleures qualités en elle. Ça va bien se passer, vous savez ? » Dit-elle.

Charlie lui tapota la main et Esme marcha rapidement vers la maison. 

Charlie servit une tasse de thé fumant à Bella puis se servit lui-même avant de s’asseoir timidement à côté d’elle.

Bella prit la tasse à deux mains pour se réchauffer.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en buvant le thé. Le liquide chaud les apaisa et les réchauffa tous les deux, toutefois, et bientôt Bella tira la couverte autour d’elle et l’étala sur leurs cuisses. 

Charlie la regarda. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement. 

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Ça ira. » Elle se tourna sur le banc et fit face à son père en s’installant en tailleur.

« Petit Pois, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Te connaître vraiment. Je veux être un père pour toi, je ne sais pas si c’est trop tard pour ça, j’espère que non, mais me laisseras-tu essayer ? Me laisseras-tu essayer d’apprendre à te connaître ? Pour être ton ami, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ils se dévisagèrent solennellement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella vit son père comme un homme. Il était simplement un homme qui avait commis des erreurs. Certaines erreurs très grosses, voire terribles, mais il avait fait de son mieux. Il voulait essayer de se racheter. Comment pourrait-elle dire non ? Bella regarda l’homme qui avait été, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, le plus influent dans sa vie avant Edward.

Edward. La seule évocation de son nom faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il l’avait rendue plus forte, plus sage et plus libre qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

« J’aimerais ça. Je te veux dans ma vie, papa. J’ai une belle vie. J’ai une vie avec Edward et elle est merveilleuse. J’ai un excellent travail et je veux partager tout ça avec toi, » dit-elle, et elle vit la joie se répandre sur le visage de son père. 

« Merci ! Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, et tu vas encore te mettre en colère contre moi, et je veux que tu saches que c’est normal de te sentir énervée envers moi. Mais s’il te plaît, n’arrête pas de me parler, d’accord ? » Il y avait longtemps que Charlie n’avait pas autant parlé.

Sue était encore sous le choc qu’il parle autant. Depuis qu’il était sobre, il avait découvert qu’il aimait converser avec les gens. Il ne serait jamais une pie, mais dorénavant il écoutait et il prenait la parole.

Bella et Charlie restèrent dans la gloriette jusqu’à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. En dernier ils parlèrent de la relation de Bella avec Edward.

Ils avaient parlé de Jacob et Bella avait divulgué quelques détails au sujet de sa relation tordue avec lui. Elle voulait être honnête avec Charlie, elle ne voulait pas qu’il y ait de secrets entre eux, mais elle craignait de le dégoûter si elle lui révélait être une soumise dans une relation D/s. 

Charlie pouvait voir qu’il y avait quelque chose que Bella se retenait de lui dire. Il était anxieux à propos de ce qu’elle lui cachait. Il savait qu’elle ne faisait pas usage de drogues et qu’elle n’était pas licencieuse. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vie amoureuse durant ses années à l’École des Beaux-Arts. Il n’y avait eu personne entre Jacob et Edward.

Il décida qu’il se devait de briser cette habitude d’évitement qu’ils avaient tous les deux. Alors que Bella se levait et étirait ses muscles ankylosés, Charlie tendit la main et toucha sa taille.

« Petit Pois ? Y a-t-il un truc que tu voudrais me dire ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

Bella remit leurs tasses et leurs assiettes sur le plateau. Elle replia soigneusement la couverture et ensuite elle se rassit à côté de son père.

« Okay, alors voilà, ma relation avec Jacob est devenue un enfer suite à quelque chose que je lui ai dit et qu’il a mal interprété. » Bella sentit ses joues prendre feu.

Bordel ! Advienne que pourra…

« Vois-tu, je lui avais dit que j’aimerais qu’il soit un peu dominateur avec moi. Je voulais explorer cette… de toute façon, tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Eh bien, je suis allée en thérapie et j’ai fait des recherches, et j’ai découvert que je ne suis pas la seule personne à ressentir ce genre de penchant… Oh Seigneur, c’est tellement difficile… » Bella secoua la tête.

« J’écoute… » Fut tout ce que dit Charlie.

Bella gratta un bouton invisible sur son front et s’empressa de poursuivre. « Eh bien, je suis dans ce genre de relation avec Edward. Pas tout le temps, nous avons des règles, et il ne me fait jamais mal, il n’abuse pas de moi ! Il répond à un besoin en moi, Charlie, et je sais que tu pourrais penser que c’est mal ou… »

Bella sentit la main de Charlie couvrir la sienne, immobilisant ses doigts agités. « Hé là ! Je ne porte pas de jugement, ici. Parles-tu de BDSM ? »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, éberluée. « QUOI ? »

Charlie recula sur le banc, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. « Pas si petite ville après tout, hein ? » 

Bella le fixa en secouant la tête. « Qu’est-ce que… Où… Je ne sais même pas comment tu connais cet acronyme ! »

Charlie se mit à rire, et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à parler, Bella rit elle aussi. Bientôt ils caquetaient comme de vieilles bonnes femmes. Charlie renifla de rire une dernière fois et se leva.

« Allez, on ferait mieux de rentrer ou bien ton homme risque de me pourchasser ! On peut parler en marchant, » dit Charlie.

Il prit le plateau et Bella transporta la couverture.

« Alors, est-ce que c’est ça ? Le BDSM, je veux dire, » questionna Charlie.

Bella gémit. « Bon Dieu, s’il te plaît, arrête de dire ça ! Oui ! D’accord ? Oui c’est ça. Je suis la soumise d’Edward en plus d’être sa petite amie, et il est mon Dom, » répondit-elle en vitesse avant de changer d’idée.

Charlie ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête alors qu’ils continuaient le long du sentier.

Bella mourait d’envie de savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête.

« Papa ? S’il te plaît, dis quelque chose, » souffla-t-elle.

Charlie s’arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Okay. Je suis au courant de ce qu’est le B… » Bella gémit encore et il roula des yeux en la regardant. « Je sais à propos du style de vie parce que nous avons quelques clubs à Port Angeles qui sont… comme ça. »

« Oh ! » Fit Bella.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu’il te rend heureuse, Bella ? Est-ce qu’il est tout ce que tu veux et tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Bella lui sourit. « Oh oui, papa ! Il est plus que tout ce que j’ai jamais rêvé que je pourrais avoir ! »

Charlie sentit à nouveau les larmes faire leur chemin jusqu’à ses yeux, car entendre sa fille l’appeler papa était presque plus que ce que son cœur pouvait supporter. 

« Alors ça va. Je suis content que tu aies quelqu’un d’aussi spécial qu’Edward dans ta vie et que sa famille t’aime tellement. Ils sont… » Charlie essayait de trouver un mot pour décrire cette famille qui avait fondu sur Bella et l’avait enveloppée, et lui aussi maintenant, dans ses bras.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Ils sont incroyables ! Ils sont exubérants, hors de contrôle, pétulants, ahurissants ! Je les aime tous tellement. »

Ils atteignirent les marches du perron et la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit toute grande. Le souffle de Bella resta pris dans sa gorge en apercevant les yeux rougis et farouches de son amoureux, ami et âme sœur. 

« Edward… » 

Soudainement, il fut en bas des marches et la souleva de terre. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur d’Edward marteler dans sa poitrine.

Elle l’entoura de ses bras et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Sh !Sh ! Ça va, Edward… Je vais bien. Chéri… je t’aime… je t’aime… » Roucoula-t-elle dans son cou.

Edward tremblait en tenant Bella dans ses bras. « Je t’aime, bon Dieu, Bella. Est-ce que ça va ? » Il recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

Bella acquiesça. « Je suis fatiguée, mais ça va aller, je te le promets. J’ai rendu mon petit déjeuner dans les rosiers, par contre… » Admit-elle avec réticence.

Edward mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. « Ce n’est pas la fin du monde, bébé. Viens, on va te nettoyer et ensuite tu pourras manger une bouchée. C’est l’heure du lunch. »

Bella hocha la tête et chercha Charlie du regard.

« Mon père l’a emmené à l’intérieur. Ils vont parler un peu. Charlie a demandé à Carlisle de lui consacrer un peu de temps pour discuter, » dit Edward. Bella opina tandis qu’il l’attirait contre son flanc et l’entraînait à l’intérieur.

Edward soupira en sentant la tension se dissiper de ses épaules. Sa Bella allait bien s’en tirer.

Esme avait fait couler un bain moussant pour Bella et avait allumé quelques bougies parfumées dans la salle de bain. Bella eut envie de pleurer en voyant la délicate tasse de thé sur la petite table d’appoint à côté de la baignoire, mais elle n’avait plus de larmes à verser ! Edward sentit qu’elle avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour elle, aussi lui dit-il qu’il serait en bas, en train de lui préparer à déjeuner.

Tandis qu’il redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, il pensa aux trois heures qui venaient de s’écouler…

À suivre…

Apparemment Edward est passé par toute la gamme des émotions pendant que Bella était dehors avec son père…

C’est ce que nous découvrirons bientôt.

Ciao

Milk


	88. Chapitre 88

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 88

 

Edward soupira en sentant la tension se dissiper de ses épaules. Sa Bella allait bien s’en tirer.

Esme avait fait couler un bain moussant pour Bella et avait allumé quelques bougies parfumées dans la salle de bain. Bella eut envie de pleurer en voyant la délicate tasse de thé sur la petite table d’appoint à côté de la baignoire, mais elle n’avait plus de larmes à verser ! Edward sentit qu’elle avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour elle, aussi lui dit-il qu’il serait en bas, en train de lui préparer à déjeuner.

Tandis qu’il redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, il pensa aux trois heures qui venaient de s’écouler…

ooo

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en attendant au pied de l’escalier avec Charlie.

Charlie était nerveux. Edward pouvait voir qu’il n’arrêtait pas de déglutir, et il avait une expression de pure panique dans les yeux.

« Charlie, je sais que Bella est votre seule enfant, mais elle est ma vie… S’il vous plaît… » Commença-t-il.

« Edward ! » Il se tourna vers son père.

« Papa… » Protesta-t-il. Il commençait à paniquer à la pensée de ce que Charlie allait dire à Bella, à ce qu’il allait déchaîner en elle.

Carlisle regarda son fils. « Edward, ceci est entre Bella et son père. Il faut que tu restes en dehors de ça ! » Dit-il tranquillement.

Edward dévisagea durement son père tandis que Charlie regardait celui-ci avec gratitude.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi vite en voyant la mise en garde dans le regard de son père. Il entendit Bella descendre les escaliers.

« Aide-la, fiston, » dit Carlisle, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Edward observa Bella tourner le coin à l’étage et descendre lentement la dernière volée de marches.

Il alla au-devant d’elle et se força à sourire. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Écoute ce qu’il a à te dire, mon amour, » murmura-t-il en embrassant son oreille.

Il regarda Charlie par-dessus la tête de Bella alors que celle-ci acquiesçait avant de sortir dehors.

Charlie hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il comprenait. Il savait qu’Edward mettrait fin à ses jours s’il faisait du mal à Bella.

« Bordel de merde ! » Lança Edward en entrant dans la salle familiale d’où il pouvait voir Bella et Charlie par la fenêtre marcher en direction de la roseraie.

Il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut Alice. Elle mordait l’ongle de son pouce en regardant elle aussi le couple qui traversait la roseraie pour se rendre à la gloriette.

Edward passa un bras autour de sa sœur et la serra contre lui. « Elle va s’en tirer, Ali. C’est la femme la plus forte que je connais. Elle a fait beaucoup de chemin et elle continue toujours de grandir, » dit-il, essayant à moitié de l’apaiser et à moitié de se convaincre lui-même. 

« Edward Anthony et Mary Alice, éloignez-vous de cette fenêtre ! » S’emporta Esme.

Alice pouffa de rire et Edward ricana tandis qu’ils se retournaient tous les deux vers leur mère qui se tenait à l’entrée de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon Dieu ! On croirait avoir affaire à une bande de Néandertaliens ! Je ne sais pas où j’ai bien pu rater votre éducation, tous autant que vous êtes ! Maintenant filez à la cuisine, il y a du travail à faire ! » S’écria Esme, et Edward et Alice se précipitèrent hors de la pièce sans demander leur reste.

Ils trouvèrent les autres membres de la famille rassemblés dans la cuisine.

Garrett et Kate s’en allaient en ville avec Rosalie et Emmett et seraient de retour à l’heure du déjeuner. Alice voulait se joindre à eux, mais Jasper lui avait interdit d’acheter autre chose avant la nouvelle année.

Edward, Jasper et Carlisle vérifièrent les verres et les couverts pour le déjeuner de Noël pendant qu’Alice et Esme commençaient à éplucher les légumes.

Soudain, Edward entendit Bella crier. Il bondit du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, et le plateau de coutellerie s’écrasa au sol.

Edward grogna en essayant de contourner Carlisle.

« Papa ! ÔTE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN ! » Hurla-t-il.

Carlisle le saisit par les épaules. « Je vais frapper ton cul si tu essayes d’intervenir, Edward. Maintenant ASSIEDS-TOI ! »

Esme et Alice se dévisagèrent en entendant Bella crier. Elles n’arrivaient pas à comprendre sa tirade, sauf pour ce qui était de son très éloquent « Ne me touche pas ! » 

Alice se précipita vers Jasper et fondit en larmes. Il s’empressa de mettre ses bras autour d’elle et caressa ses cheveux hérissés.

Esme sentit ses propres larmes couler quand elle vit son fils commencer à se débattre pour se libérer.

Carlisle le tenait fermement. « Edward ! Arrête ça ! C’est quelque chose que Bella et son père doivent faire ! Il est venu me voir hier soir et nous avons parlé à ce sujet ! Ils. Doivent. Faire. Ça, » dit-il alors qu’Edward agrippait ses bras.

Emmett entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea immédiatement vers Esme en voyant les larmes sur ses joues.

« Que se passe-t-il ici, putain de bordel ? » Aboya-t-il, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui. « Emmett, je te prierais d’emmener les filles en ville, maintenant. Emmène aussi Jasper et Garrett, s’il te plaît, » dit-il calmement.

Emmett jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et son regard tomba sur Edward. « Où est petite B ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme ignora sa question. « Je ne vais pas quitter la maison. Bella pourrait avoir besoin de moi, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Je ne pars pas non plus, » renchérit Alice.

« Oh oui, tu pars. Ton père a raison ; nous devons donner un peu d’espace à Bella et Charlie. Elle va être horrifiée si elle sait que nous sommes tous dans les parages, à les écouter crever l’abcès entre eux. Ça ne nous regarde pas, Alice. » Jasper fixa Alice avec un regard des plus persuasifs pour la mettre en garde.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Mary Alice, » la coupa-t-il. « Ne discute pas et bouge ton cul pour que nous puissions aller faire des emplettes. » 

Alice essuya son visage et soupira. « Okay, disparaissons au plus vite, avant que Tsunami ne revienne. » 

Garrett regarda Edward et Carlisle. « Voulez-vous un peu de compagnie ? Kate n’a pas besoin de mon aide pour dépenser de l’argent… »

Edward leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Esme refit du café. Elle savait que Charlie en aurait besoin à son retour.

Edward, Carlisle et Garrett retournèrent dans la salle familiale et Garrett proposa une partie de billard.

Esme leur apporta du café et des biscuits au gingembre.

Elle alla regarder à la fenêtre et Edward l’entendit haleter. Il se rendit à la fenêtre à son tour et vit Bella à moitié allongée dans les bras de son père. Il pouvait les voir enlacés de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Esme mit ses bras autour d’Edward alors qu’il se tournait vers elle. Elle sentit ses larmes sur ses cheveux. 

« C’est tellement dur, Maman… » Dit-il d’une voix entrecoupée.

Esme sourit tristement en effleurant le visage d’Edward de ses mains pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. « L’amour l’est toujours, Edward Anthony. Bella est forte, et tu l’as rendue encore plus forte. Tu es si bon pour elle, chéri, tout comme elle est bonne pour toi. »

Carlisle et Garrett les rejoignirent à la fenêtre. « Edward, Charlie m’a parlé la nuit dernière au sujet de s’ouvrir à Bella aujourd’hui. Son parrain chez les AA, son thérapeute et moi-même, nous sommes tous d’accord avec lui que c’est la bonne chose à faire. Bella est la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, et il doit essayer de se racheter pour l’enfance pitoyable qu’elle a eue, » expliqua placidement Carlisle.

« Pourquoi a-t-il eu cette conversation avec toi ? Pourquoi n’est-il pas venu me voir ? C’est moi qui la connais le mieux – je sais ce qu’elle peut supporter et ce qui est trop pour elle, papa ! » S’écria Edward avec colère en détournant le regard de la fenêtre. Il s’affala sur un canapé.

Garrett vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et Carlisle et Esme s’assirent en face d’eux.

« Sans vouloir te contredire, Edward, je pense que Charlie a eu raison d’aller voir Carlisle. Tu sais que tu es, disons, surprotecteur envers Bella, et il l’a bien vu. Tu ne l’aurais pas laissé s’approcher d’elle, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit Garrett.

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha en avant et prit sa tasse de café.

« J’ai besoin d’un verre ! » Déclara-t-il.

Garrett se mit à rire. « C’est la dernière chose dont Bella a besoin en ce moment, un Edward émotionnel et ivre par-dessus le marché ! »

Edward lui sourit avec réticence. « Ouais, je suppose, et je pense que tu as raison ; je ne l’aurais pas laissé confronter sa fille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas attendre, bord… Je veux dire, c’est Noël ! Elle devrait être heureuse et souriante, et non pas devoir se rappeler que ses parents ne se sont jamais préoccupés d’elle ! »

Edward se leva d’un bond et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il était inquiet au sujet de Bella, et en colère contre Charlie ! Elle avait besoin de lui ! Il savait qu’elle souffrait et qu’elle avait besoin de lui !

PUTAIN. DE. VIE.

Il venait juste de décider de ne pas tenir compte de tout ce que son père lui avait dit lorsqu’il vit Esme revenir de la cuisine avec un autre plateau.

« Maman ? Est-ce que c’est pour… » Esme hocha la tête. « Edward, s’il te plaît, va me chercher la couverture de laine couleur crème dans l’armoire à linge du premier étage. Vite, chéri, » dit-elle.

Edward piqua un sprint dans les escaliers et fut de retour en un éclair.

Garrett se leva et s’avança vers Esme. « Permets-moi de transporter ça pour toi jusqu’à ce que nous soyons assez proches, et ensuite tu pourras le reprendre, » offrit-il, prenant le plateau des mains d’Esme sous le regard sévère d’Edward. 

« Je vais m’en occuper ! » Dit sèchement celui-ci, s’avançant à son tour pour prendre le plateau.

Carlisle posa sa main sur le torse d’Edward. « Laisse ta mère y aller, Edward. Elle est en mesure de voir s’ils vont bien. Si Bella a besoin de toi, ta mère viendra te chercher, n’est-ce pas, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme opina en prenant la couverture qu’Edward tenait. « Bien sûr, voyons. »

Edward la regarda longer le sentier qui menait à la gloriette avec Garrett.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient du petit pavillon ouvert, Garrett dit quelque chose à Esme et lui rendit le plateau. Elle lui dit rapidement quelque chose en retour et il se hâta de revenir à l’intérieur.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Interrogea frénétiquement Edward.

Garrett passa devant lui sans répondre. Il alla ramasser l’assiette de biscuits dans la salle familiale.

En ressortant de la pièce, il se contenta de dire, « Esme a oublié de prendre les biscuits, » et il s’empressa d’aller la retrouver.

Esme entra dans la gloriette et Edward regarda Bella se remettre debout. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était dans un état lamentable. Son visage était rouge et bouffi. Edward vit Charlie prendre le plateau d’Esme et celle-ci serrer Bella dans ses bras.

Garrett revint à l’intérieur et ferma la porte. 

Edward alla directement au bar et se versa un doigt de bourbon. Il n’attendit pas ses compagnons ni ne leva les yeux en buvant le contenu de son verre d’un seul trait. 

Il haleta alors que l’alcool brûlait en descendant dans sa gorge.

« Merde ! J’en avais vraiment besoin ! » Dit-il, se versant une autre larme de bourbon.

Cette fois-ci, il tint le verre dans sa main et but le liquide à petites gorgées.

Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce et sourit piteusement à son fils. « Je pense que je vais me joindre à toi à présent. Garrett ? »

Garrett se tenait sur le seuil, l’air songeur.

« Garrett ? » Répéta Carlisle, et cette fois Garrett sortit de sa torpeur et hocha la tête.

Carlisle versa l’alcool dans deux verres et ajouta des glaçons. Il en ajouta aussi dans le verre d’Edward.

« Je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber par terre… » Commenta-t-il.

Les hommes s’assirent et Edward alluma la télévision. Peu après, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Edward se leva précipitamment, espérant que ce soit Bella. Il fut déçu en apercevant Esme, déception que se changea rapidement en inquiétude lorsqu’il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Maman ? Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce que Bella… » Il traversa la pièce pour aller la retrouver et elle sourit tristement en essuyant ses joues.

« Elle va bien, trésor. Je suis une maman, c’est tout, » dit-elle en allant récupérer le plateau dans lequel elle avait apporté le café plus tôt.

Carlisle fut plus rapide qu’elle ; il ramassa le plateau et regarda Garrett.

« Assure-toi que cette Tête Brûlée ici ne se sauve pas pour aller là-bas, » dit-il en suivant sa femme à la cuisine.

Dès que la porte battante se fut refermée derrière Carlisle et qu’il eut déposé le plateau, Esme se jeta dans ses bras.

Il la tint tendrement contre sa poitrine en se déplaçant lentement dans le garde-manger pour que leurs voix ne soient pas entendues des autres.

Esme pleura pendant longtemps. Finalement elle se calma et s’éloigna pour se laver le visage dans l’évier. Carlisle lui tendit une serviette et elle essuya son visage, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Carlisle prit sa main et la conduisit à la table de la cuisine. Esme s’assit et il lui versa une tasse de café, ainsi qu’à lui-même.

Quand il s’assit à son tour, il tira la main d’Esme et elle se déplaça pour s’asseoir en travers de ses genoux.

« Comment vont-ils tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Esme soupira en posant sa tête contre la sienne. « Ils sont tristes et ils souffrent, et Bella a rendu son petit déjeuner. Elle était mortifiée, bien entendu, c’est pourquoi j’ai demandé à Garrett d’aller chercher des biscuits. »

Esme se rassit sur sa propre chaise et prit sa tasse.

Elle regarda Carlisle. « Je ne te dis pas assez à quel point j’apprécie l’homme merveilleux que tu es. Tu es un époux et un père extraordinaire. Je t’aime plus chaque jour que nous sommes ensemble, » dit-elle.

Sa voix était dense d’émotion. Carlisle sourit et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres et la retourna, son nez humant délicatement son poignet. Il y déposa un doux baiser et sourit contre sa peau.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Es, et grâce à toi c’est facile d’être un homme meilleur, » répliqua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent leur café dans un silence réconfortant.

Esme lança un regard anxieux à Carlisle. « Est-ce que Charlie est assez solide pour ça ? D’après ce que j’ai pu voir, Bella s’est complètement défoulée. L’homme semble avoir vieilli de trente ans. »

Carlisle soupira et reprit la main d’Esme dans la sienne. « Charlie est aussi têtu que sa fille. Je pense qu’ils sont faits de la même étoffe à bien des égards. Tous les deux gardent tout à l’intérieur pendant bien trop longtemps. Ils évitent les conflits et les confrontations en tout genre et ils intériorisent leurs émotions. » Il leva les yeux et vit Edward sur le seuil ; il lui fit signe de se joindre à eux, puis continua. « Charlie a réprimé le rejet de sa femme en buvant, et Bella refoule le rejet de sa mère en tentant de punir son corps. Ils ont tous les deux une faible estime de soi. Ce sont tous les symptômes classiques dans un cycle de dépendance. La chose qui joue en leur faveur, toutefois, c’est leur volonté de fer. Ils sont entêtés et déterminés, et c’est une bonne chose. Tous les deux ont besoin de prendre la vie au jour le jour. »

Edward hocha la tête en signe d’accord. 

« Tu as raison, papa. Bella se débrouille beaucoup mieux quand elle a une routine à suivre ou des règles auxquelles se conformer et des tâches à accomplir, » dit-il.

Carlisle approuva. « C’est la même chose avec le programme en 12 étapes des AA. On n’est pas pris au dépourvu. On évalue chaque situation selon ses propres mérites. On planifie sa journée, on établit une routine, comme par exemple courir chaque matin, ou aller au gym ou à des meetings. On rend la vie aussi prévisible que possible. La prévisibilité est réconfortante. C’est pourquoi Bella s’adapte si bien à ton style de vie. »

Garrett était venu les rejoindre et s’était assis à côté d’Edward. Il hocha la tête en écoutant Carlisle. « En effet. Même s’il y a un paradoxe dans son entêtement et sa nature soumise, au bout du compte elle se servira de sa détermination pour renforcer son côté soumis, » dit-il.

Edward gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas comment Esme allait réagir à l’ouverture de Garrett. 

Esme posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa. « Respire, Edward, ce n’est rien de nouveau pour nous, » dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d’œil.

Il sourit en retour, mais son sourire disparut quand il se tourna vers son père et Garrett. « Alors, comment est-ce que je l’aide ? » Demanda-t-il.

Carlisle lui répondit le premier. « Sois là pour elle, mais je l’étouffe pas. Laisse-la venir à toi. Laisse-la te parler quand le moment sera propice pour elle, quand elle aura tout géré. Je pense que les consultations avec le thérapeute vont lui être précieuses dans les mois à venir. »

Garrett acquiesça et ajouta, « Sois son petit ami pour le moment, Edward. Sois son meilleur ami. Si elle a besoin d’un Dom, elle viendra te voir et te le demandera, mais je m’abstiendrais de lui mettre son collier pendant un certain temps, jusqu’à ce qu’elle en vienne à comprendre tout ça. 

Rappelle-toi simplement que Bella est comme un oisillon. Elle ne pense pas que ses ailes vont la soutenir. Elle va tomber en bas du nid de nombreuses fois, et tu vas devoir la remettre à l’intérieur. Elle se rendra finalement compte qu’elle peut voler, et alors elle reviendra au nid d’elle-même. C’est ton travail. Vérifie ses ailes. Renforce-les en la forçant à les utiliser. Jusqu’à ce que tu n’aies plus besoin de la forcer. »

Edward opina. Il savait que Garrett faisait allusion à leur style de vie et à la façon dont Bella acquérait de l’assurance en tant que soumise et en tant que sa compagne.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment jusqu’à ce que Garrett s’excuse pour aller retrouver les autres en ville et déjeuner avec eux.

Edward et Carlisle reprirent le polissage de l’argenterie et l’essuyage des verres pendant qu’Esme allait faire couler un bain moussant pour Bella. Quand elle revint au rez-de-chaussée, Edward entendit le bruit des pas sur le gravier et il se hâta dans le hall d’entrée.

Ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et les pas d’Edward dans l’escalier à l’extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie entra dans la cuisine avec le plateau de thé qu’il déposa sur la table. 

« Carlisle, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Il était devenu plus familier avec Carlisle suite à son entretien avec lui la veille.

Carlisle hocha la tête immédiatement et regarda son nouvel ami. Charlie avait l’air fatigué, mais pas vaincu du tout. En fait il avait l’air heureux et détendu. Carlisle sourit. « Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau. »

Carlisle embrassa Esme sur la joue et sortit de la pièce avec Charlie qui hésita une seconde sur le seuil. « Merci, Esme. Elle a toujours eu besoin d’une mère. »

Esme sourit et releva la tête de la montagne de légumes qu’elle était en train d’éplucher. « Ça me fait plaisir, Charlie. Nous n’essayons pas de te l’enlever, ou de prendre ta place dans sa vie. Nous voulons juste en faire partie, comme toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Charlie se tourna pour suivre Carlisle.

Tandis qu’ils s’asseyaient dans les fauteuils en cuir devant le secrétaire imposant, Carlisle sourit à Charlie.

« J’en conclus que ça s’est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Aussi bien que je pouvais l’espérer. Elle a énormément souffert à cause de moi et de dois me racheter. Je suis juste reconnaissant qu’elle ait Edward et vous tous autour d’elle. Isabella est une femme remarquable ! Nous avons une longue route devant nous, mais avec tout l’amour et le soutien de ta famille, Bella va bien s’en tirer, » répondit fermement Charlie.

Carlisle se pencha en avant. « Cet amour et ce soutien sont là pour toi aussi, Charlie, j’espère que tu le sais. »

Charlie se cala dans son siège et sourit. « Merci Carlisle. Merci pour tout. »

« Nous sommes heureux de le faire, Charlie, c’est à ça que sert une famille, » dit Carlisle d’une voix résonnant de sincérité.

Charlie n’avait aucune difficulté à le croire, et pour la première fois, il commença à avoir hâte de célébrer Noël avec sa nouvelle famille élargie.

ooo

Bella se prélassait dans le bain, les yeux fermés. L’eau chaude lui faisait du bien et la relaxait. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sourit, l’image d’Edward lui venant à l’esprit.

Il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Aimée. Désirée.

Bella soupira et ouvrit les yeux. L’eau ruissela de sa main lorsqu’elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa tasse de thé. Elle secoua la tête en songeant à Esme. Cette femme exsudait le mot ‘mère.’ Esme Cullen était tout ce que Bella avait toujours pensé qu’une mère devrait être.

Bella repensa à la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Charlie ce matin.

Il y avait une contradiction dans les termes ‘une conversation avec Charlie.’

Ils avaient balayé beaucoup de la colère et du ressentiment que Bella avait contenus durant les quinze dernières années, et plus si elle comptait l’époque où ses parents étaient ensemble.

Elle se sentait mieux, plus légère qu’elle ne l’était avant leur ‘discussion.’

Bella savait qu’ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir, et elle craignait que Charlie ne veuille pas perdre son temps à essayer de se réconcilier avec elle si elle en disait trop, mais il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait.

Son père l’aimait. Il disait qu’il l’avait toujours aimée.

Bella n’était pas sûre de savoir comment elle se sentait face à cette pensée. Elle avait toujours vécu avec la conviction qu’elle était la seule dans leur maison qui avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour ses parents, et que ça la rendait déficiente d’une certaine façon, si bien qu’au fil du temps elle avait appris à ne pas demander ou espérer que les gens l’aiment. 

Je ne veux pas penser à tout ça en ce moment, c’est Noël et il y a assez de temps pour réfléchir à cette merde, songea Bella en finissant son thé avant de laisser l’eau du bain se vider. Sa gorge était endolorie, de même que son estomac. Elle prendrait quelque chose une fois qu’elle aurait mangé.

Elle sortit de la baignoire et se sécha.

Elle était très fatiguée et son estomac lui donnait des crampes légères parce qu’il était vide.

Bella enfila un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Elle mit un pull en laine d’agneau par-dessus et se glissa dans ses chaussons crêpelés préférés, ceux dont Edward aimait se moquer. Elle refit sa queue de cheval et retourna en bas.

Elle entendit des voix comme elle approchait de la cuisine, et elle fit une pause momentanée, se préparant à voir les visages soucieux de sa famille et de ses amis.

Elle inspira profondément et sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé derrière elle. 

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Retentit la voix paisible de Carlisle alors qu’il marchait dans le couloir de son bureau.

« Oh Carlisle ! Tu m’as fait peur ! Je croyais que tout le monde était dans la cuisine… » Elle se sentit rougir. « J’étais juste… »

Carlisle alla la rejoindre et mit un bras autour de ses épaules en lui souriant. « Tu étais juste en train de te préparer mentalement à affronter tout le monde, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il gentiment.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et chiffonna son nez. « Ouais. M’ont-ils tous entendue crier comme une folle ? » S’enquit-elle tranquillement. Sa voix était rauque et éraillée.

Carlisle étreignit Bella plus fort. Il sentit une vague d’amour paternel et protecteur rouler sur lui.

« Non, trésor, ils n’ont rien entendu. Les enfants sont tous sortis, il n’y a que ton père, Edward, Esme et moi ici. Arrête de tellement t’inquiéter, Isabella, tu vas finir par te donner un ulcère, » dit-il, un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

Bella se détendit instantanément et haussa les épaules. « Ouais, tu as raison… Allez, Papa C, je suis… »

Bella s’arrêta et gémit légèrement en frottant son ventre alors qu’une crampe gênante s’emparait d’elle.

Carlisle posa sa main sur la sienne. « Des crampes ? » Questionna-t-il en essayant de garder une voix dépourvue d’anxiété.

« Oui, ce n’est rien ; je pense que c’est seulement la faim qui me tenaille… » Souffla-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre de plus belle.

Carlisle pouvait voir qu’elle était mal à l’aise de parler de sa santé, mais il était un peu préoccupé par le fait que le corps de Bella réagissait si violemment à ses émotions, même si la journée avait été exceptionnelle de ce côté-là. Le médecin en lui voulait être rassuré.

« Me permettrais-tu d’examiner ta gorge plus tard ? Il pourrait y avoir quelques lacérations et une inflammation. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour l’inconfort… » Dit-il d’une manière sécurisante. Ça l’affectait que Bella ait l’air si agitée et ombrageuse.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, puis elle lui sourit faiblement. « D’accord, merci, » accepta-t-elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête et l’entraîna dans la cuisine.

Edward se tenait devant la cuisinière, Esme à ses côtés. Charlie était assis au comptoir, en train de manger un énorme club sandwich garni avec les restes de la veille.

Ils se retournèrent quand la porte s’ouvrit et le visage d’Edward s’illumina en voyant Bella avec son père.

« Hé Poupée. Tu te sens mieux ? » Dit-il en allant à sa rencontre.

Bella sourit. « Beaucoup mieux. Merci pour le bain et le thé, Esme. C’était exactement ce dont j’avais besoin, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle rougit en voyant tout le monde la regarder.

Elle vit l’éclair d’angoisse, et le sourire accueillant d’Edward se changea rapidement en un froncement de sourcils. 

« Bella… ta gorge… » Débuta-t-il, mais Esme l’interrompit.

« Edward, reviens ici et finis de préparer le lunch de Bella ! » Le gronda-t-elle, et Bella sourit à son amoureux en prenant place à côté de Charlie.

Elle pouvait sentir la tension et l’inquiétude chez Edward et son estomac se serra en réponse.

Esme observa Bella pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner son attention vers Edward qui se tenait debout devant le réfrigérateur. Elle le foudroya du regard et secoua légèrement la tête. Le visage d’Edward s’adoucit en réalisant combien son humeur affectait Bella et il se força à se détendre.

Bella ignora Edward et se tourna vers son père.

« Mince, papa, est-ce que tu as faim ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Charlie essuya sa bouche sur une serviette de table avant de se tourner vers elle, arquant un sourcil. « Parler est fatiguant et s’abstenir de boire aussi. Combine les deux ensemble, et c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je dois courir tous les jours ! En plus, il y a bigrement longtemps que je n’ai pas mangé un rôti d’agneau aussi bon. »

Il prit une énorme bouchée de son sandwich tandis que Bella gloussait en secouant la tête.

Edward mit un petit verre de jus de fruits à côté de Bella. Il se pencha et embrassa son nez.

« Et mainténant pour la yolie dame, nous avone ouna resta d’agneau sauté à la Cullen ! » Lança-t-il en agitant les mains.

Bella pouffa de rire puis essaya de se contenir quand Charlie regarda tour à tour Edward et Carlisle et dit d’un ton bourru, « Es-tu certain que rien ne cloche avec ton garçon ? » Et avec un grognement il retourna à son sandwich.

Carlisle posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward et la tapota. « Edward, Fiston, pourquoi ne pas simplement t’en tenir à la cuisine, parce que je doute sérieusement de tes compétences d’acteur en ce moment. »

Edward serra son cœur alors que Carlisle regardait Bella et lui faisait un clin d’œil tout en glissant son bras autour de sa femme qu’il embrassa dans le cou.

« Hé, est-ce que tu sais comment Bella m’a appelé ? » Lui dit-il doucement.

Esme sourit et secoua la tête en se tournant vers la cuisinière pour mettre le sauté d’agneau dans l’assiette. 

« Elle m’a appelé Papa C ! » Ricana-t-il en mordillant le cou de sa femme.

Esme glapit et Edward se tourna vers ses parents avec une expression dégoûtée. « Ne faites PAS ça au-dessus de l’assiette de Bella, pour l’amour du ciel ! Vous devriez avoir honte tous les deux de vous comporter ainsi, et devant Charlie en plus ! » Grogna-t-il en prenant l’assiette des mains de sa mère et en donnant un petit coup de coude à son père.

Il se retourna, s’apprêtant à mettre l’assiette de Bella devant elle, mais il stoppa net à la scène devant ses yeux.

Charlie et Bella étaient penchés l’un sur l’autre et riaient de bon cœur.

« Je vous dis qu’il y a un truc qui cloche avec ce garçon… » Marmonna Charlie, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier.

« S’il vous plaît, n’encouragez pas le comportement de mes parents dépravés ! » S’écria Edward d’un ton faussement sévère, mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir Bella et Charlie partager cette belle connivence. Ils paraissaient fatigués mais heureux, et la tension d’avant s’était dissipée.

Il déposa l’assiette devant Bella. Elle regarda les petits morceaux d’agneau défaits dans le riz, les poivrons, les oignons, les choux et d’autres légumes, et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et elle pouffa de rire encore une fois.

Edward s’assit à côté d’elle et poussa son assiette plus près. « Mange maintenant, Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils et vit l’inquiétude et l’amour dans ses yeux sous l’expression résolue de sa bouche.

Elle rougit et hocha la tête en vitesse, baissant celle-ci pour se concentrer sur son repas. Elle porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

« Hummm… Oh mon Dieu, bébé… Tellement bon… » Marmonna Bella autour de sa fourchette.

Oh Seigneur ! Elle fait ces sons de chambre à coucher ! Maintenant ? Grimaça Edward alors que le murmure suggestif de Bella allait directement à son jeans. Son jeans subitement très serré !

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes de pure torture, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa verge qui pressait contre la braguette de son jeans dans une tentative désespérée de sortir.

Putain de bordel ! Pas devant son père ! Edward s’imagina en train de baiser Bella sur le comptoir pendant que Charlie les regardait… Il gémit avec un mélange de soulagement en sentant son sexe ramollir, et de consternation face à ses pensées tordues… Espèce de détraqué ! 

Bella mangea avec appétit pendant quelques minutes, se forçant à prendre son temps, à mastiquer chaque bouchée avant d’avaler. 

Elle se rendit compte que la cuisine était silencieuse et regarda autour d’elle. Esme, Carlisle et Charlie l’observaient tous avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

Charlie répondit le premier. « Euh, rien Petit Pois, c’est juste bon de te voir savourer ton repas. »

Les épaules de Bella se raidirent. « Il n’y a rien… » Commença-t-elle avec colère, mais alors elle stoppa net en sentant la main d’Edward sur sa cuisse, appuyant doucement, mais fermement.

« Désolée Char… papa, écoute, s’il te plaît ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Ce qui est arrivé ce matin n’arrive que lorsque je suis bouleversée. J’ai simplement un estomac sensible. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais un trouble de l’alimentation, alors tu n’as pas besoin de me surveiller, d’accord ? » Elle lança un regard à la ronde, suppliant silencieusement tout le monde de comprendre et de ne pas la faire se sentir encore plus mal à l’aise qu’elle ne l’était déjà. 

Carlisle se racla la gorge, attirant l’attention sur lui-même. « C’est une excellente idée. Charlie, il y a un match qui va commencer dans quelques minutes… » Dit-il, et Charlie hocha la tête et ramassa son assiette et son verre de soda et alla les mettre dans l’évier.

Esme sourit à Bella. « J’ai certaines choses à faire à l’étage avant que nous ne sortions ce soir, alors je te reverrai plus tard. »

La cuisine était tranquille une fois que tout le monde fut parti. Bella ignora la sensation de la main d’Edward sur sa jambe et le picotement dans ses yeux alors qu’elle continuait à manger.

Après avoir presque terminé son assiette, elle la repoussa légèrement et se recula sur sa chaise.

Edward lui souriait, le menton appuyé dans sa main. « As-tu eu assez à manger, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Bella termina son jus de fruits et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« J’ai fini de manger et je suis rassasiée. Quand est-ce que les autres vont revenir ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward prit sa main pour l’inciter à se lever. « Pas avant plusieurs heures. Ils sont allés faire une promenade en charrette à foin cet après-midi. Viens, allons faire une sieste, » dit-il en la tirant contre lui.

Bella passa une main autour de sa taille et l’étreignit. « Montre le chemin, Sparky. »

Edward glissa sa main plus bas et lui donna une petite claque. « Effrontée, » ricana-t-il.

« Provocateur ! » Rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure tandis qu’ils montaient l’escalier en vitesse.

Ils entendirent ce qui semblait être un débat houleux entre Charlie et Carlisle dans la salle familiale. 

Une fois dans leur chambre, Bella se retourna dans les bras d’Edward alors que celui-ci donnait un coup de pied dans porte pour la fermer.

Elle pressa son corps contre le sien et le poussa contre la porte en se penchant pour la verrouiller.

Edward sourit contre la bouche de Bella. « Humm, tu es, » un baiser, « censée, » un baiser, « te… putain Bella ! » Un autre baiser. Les mains de Bella étaient partout sur lui alors qu’elle le pelotait sans vergogne. Elle déboutonna sa chemise tout en l’embrassant avidement.

Quand cela ne l’arrêta pas de parler, elle passa à la deuxième étape et glissa furtivement sa main à l’intérieur de son jeans. Bella avait toujours eu un faible pour ce jeans en particulier parce qu’il avait tendance à tomber bas sur les hanches d’Edward. Assez bas pour nourrir sa fascination perverse pour son chemin menant au paradis.

Cela parut avoir l’effet escompté. « … Reposer… Oh-mon-Dieu… putain, Bébé ! » Gémit Edward tandis que Bella enroulait sa main autour de son phallus qui se convulsa au contact de celle-ci. Bella sourit de le voir fléchir un peu les genoux. Elle adorait quand il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Edward s’empara des hanches de Bella. « Alors tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? » Dit-il, mais Bella l’éloigna de la porte et le força à marcher vers le lit à reculons. « Ce n’est pas drôle du tout, Edward, mais rappelle-toi qu’il s’agit de ma période de repos, et je veux me reposer… à ma manière. Tu as tellement fait pour moi que je veux faire ça pour toi. S’il te plaît ? » Répondit-elle d’une voix rauque.

Edward ferma les yeux très fort. BORDEL ! Il pouvait sentir son désir d’elle le parcourir à toute allure. Il avait besoin de la faire sienne, de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien après ce qu’elle avait vécu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Bella dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi t’aimer, Bébé. Laisse-moi m’occuper de toi maintenant… » Dit-il, sa voix grave et harmonieuse.

Bella sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle hocha la tête sans hésiter.

Elle leva les bras pour permettre à Edward de lui retirer son top, suivi de près par son pantalon de yoga et son slip. Edward saisit sa taille et la souleva pour la déposer sur le lit. Il se pencha vers elle et détacha ses cheveux tout en l’embrassant passionnément alors que ses doigts glissaient dans ses longues mèches.

Elle s’allongea contre les oreillers, ses cheveux étalés autour d’elle.

Les yeux d’Edward étaient sombres, presque noirs, et Bella sentit un tressaillement d’anticipation dans son sexe humide et douloureux. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tandis qu’Edward détachait son jeans. Bella ne put s’empêcher de lécher ses lèvres en le voyant glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, exposant sa verge en érection. Savoir qu’il était nu sous son jeans était suffisant pour la rendre toute effervescente…

Edward fit claquer sa langue, faussement réprobateur, et Bella rougit, son regard effarouché retournant à son visage.

Il sourit de façon aguichante en tirant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et il retira ses baskets et ses chaussettes en les poussant avec ses orteils pour pouvoir se glisser hors de son jeans.

Il rampa vers la tête du lit et se mit à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de Bella. Il pouvait sentir son excitation et voir l’humidité qui enrobait ses grandes lèvres. 

« Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, Bébé… » Edward tendit un seul doigt pour collecter une partie du liquide. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella en portant son doigt à sa bouche et suça son essence. 

Il gémit et regarda Bella suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux brillants d’excitation. Edward aimait la teinte de sa peau que le désir avait rosie.

Il leva sa main libre et se pencha pour la faire traîner du bas de son épaule vers le milieu de sa poitrine. Il écarta les doigts, permettant au bout de son auriculaire d’effleurer un mamelon.

Le contact, anodin en apparence, fit cambrer le dos de Bella qui haleta son nom. « Edward… s’il te plaît… »

Edward sourit en la regardant se tortiller sous sa main.

Les yeux de Bella s’ouvrirent brusquement quand elle sentit ses mains s’emparer subitement de ses cuisses. 

La récréation était terminée. Elle pouvait le dire par la lueur dans ses yeux noirs.

« Ed… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par la sombre voix de velours de son amoureux. 

« Je veux que tu gardes le silence, ma chérie. Pas de son aujourd’hui, tu dois reposer ta voix. Je vais te baiser, Bébé. Je ne peux pas attendre… » Souffla-t-il en tirant son cul sur ses cuisses.

Brusquement il fut en elle. Bella ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, les yeux écarquillés.

« À moi ! Tu es à moi ! Putain ! Tu es si serrée, si humide, si chaude, Bébé ! » Grogna Edward en l’attirant encore plus près de lui. Il poussa ses hanches contre elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente ses testicules taper contre ses fesses.

Bella leva ses bras, mais Edward avait d’autres plans. 

« Pince tes mamelons pour moi, Poupée. » Les doigts de Bella se refermèrent sur ses tétons sensibles. Elle mordit sa lèvre en pinçant les bouts durcis et en les tordant entre ses doigts.

Edward sentit sa verge devenir encore plus dure. Il changea son angle et ouvrit ses cuisses de manière à buter encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de Bella.

« Mon Dieu ! Edward ! » S’exclama-t-elle alors qu’il se mouvait en elle.

Il la fustigea du regard et arrêta de bouger. Bella mordit sa lèvre quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« On ne parle pas, vilaine fille. Laisse-moi te regarder tordre ton joli mamelon pour moi… C’est ça… Est-ce que c’est bon, vilaine fille ? » Dit-il. Bella acquiesça et essaya de l’amener à se mouvoir en elle mais il saisit fermement ses hanches, l’immobilisant.

Elle le dévisagea intensément. Edward lui adressa un petit sourire arrogant, même si retenir le soulagement que sa verge désirait si ardemment le faisait souffrir.

« Maintenant je veux que tu glisses une main en bas et que tu joues avec ton petit clito pour moi. Na han ! Garde ton autre main sur tes nénés. Continue de pincer ton téton. » Edward regarda Bella alors qu’elle descendait lentement sa main vers son nombril, se rapprochant de son bouton de nerfs, et il sentit un élancement dans sa verge quand ses doigts atteignirent son clitoris. « C’est ça. Bonne fille. Maintenant, Bébé, utilise un doigt pour titiller ton clitoris. » Bella pouvait sentir sa chatte commencer à palpiter alors que les mots sensuels pénétraient le brouillard induit par la concupiscence.

Bordellll ! Personne ne pouvait tenir ce genre de discours à la fois sensuel et grivois comme Edward Cullen ! Bella sentit ses mamelons durcir encore plus au son de sa voix.

Elle titilla son clitoris avec un doigt et faillit bondir du lit alors que le mélange soudain de plaisir et de douleur la parcourait comme un choc électrique.

« À présent, je veux que tu frottes ce petit clito pour moi… Vas-y… Avec douceur Bébé, hmmm tu sais comment m’exciter… Ta minette est tellement mouillée, hmmm… » Edward sentit son contrôle lui échapper et il se retira presque complètement avant de recommencer à se mouvoir rapidement et en profondeur.

Bella sentit son orgasme exploser en elle au moment où Edward se mettait à bouger plus vite. Son corps tressaillit et vibra, mais Edward ne ralentit pas.

Il souleva ses fesses et la reposa sur le lit en se déplaçant vers l’avant. Il mit son poids sur ses avant-bras et baissa la tête pour embrasser la bouche ouverte de Bella. 

Il respira l’odeur de Bella alors qu’il embrassait son épaule et promenait sa langue le long de son cou.

« Putain ! Je ne vais pas durer, Bébé. Viens pour moi, viens encore… Bella ! » Grogna Edward en mordant son cou. 

Bella sentit son corps se tendre et ensuite élancer avec le contrecoup de son orgasme, et Edward libéra sa semence au fond de ses entrailles.

Il ne bougea pas jusqu’à ce qu’il sente un peu de force lui revenir. Il s’enleva de sur Bella. Elle était allongée, les yeux fermés, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sous ses cils. 

Edward se redressa brusquement et repoussa les cheveux du visage de Bella. 

« Bella ! Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ? Parle-moi, Chérie… » L’anxiété faisait résonner les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles.

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux et les leva vers le visage soucieux de son amoureux, prenant sa joue en coupe dans l’une de ses mains tandis que de l’autre elle caressait son épaule.

Elle sourit et déglutit péniblement en parlant. « Edward… tu es tellement plus… Je me sens tellement mieux que ce que je n’aurais jamais pu rêver grâce à toi… Je t’aime, Edward. » Sa voix était rauque, mais les mots qu’elle prononça réchauffèrent le cœur d’Edward. Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne et se pencha pour l’embrasser.

« Bella, je t’aime tellement, Bébé. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, et elle hocha la tête. « Tu es ma vie, » ajouta-t-il, et ils se sourirent tendrement en regardant au fond des yeux comblés de l’autre.

« Tout comme tu es la mienne, Sparky. » Bella soupira de bonheur pendant qu’Edward se levait pour aller à la salle de bain.

Il revint avec un gant de toilette chaud qu’il utilisa pour la nettoyer et ensuite il la sécha avec une serviette duveteuse. 

Bella sentit ses paupières s’alourdir alors qu’il se glissait à nouveau dans le lit et tirait les couvertures sur eux.

Edward embrassa le côté de sa tête en la tirant contre sa poitrine. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus la sienne et il la sentit sourire alors qu’elle se blottissait dans son cou.

Il caressa doucement son dos, sentant sa respiration commencer à se régulariser. Quelques minutes plus tard le corps de Bella se détendit complètement.

Edward continua de la tenir dans ses bras. C’était une des choses qu’il préférait faire ces jours-ci, et il se demandait comment il avait vécu sans elle dans sa vie, dans son lit.

Quand il pensait à une vie sans Bella, il était saisi d’un sentiment de panique et d’accablante désolation.

Bella bougea et se retourna, se vautrant sur son estomac. Edward s’éloigna d’elle avec un sourire. 

Elle aimait bouger dans le lit jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve une position confortable. Alors que sa respiration se changeait en un paisible ronflement, Edward se leva tranquillement.

Il se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit une petite boîte à bijoux de dessous ses vêtements.

Les boucles d’oreilles en diamant avaient appartenu à sa mère biologique. Esme lui avait raconté comment Elizabeth les avait reçues de son mari le premier Noël qu’ils étaient ensemble. Elle les avait portées souvent. Edward ouvrit la boîte et traça un des solitaires de deux carats avec un autre diamant en forme de larme qui pendait au-dessous. Les boucles d’oreilles étaient en or blanc. Elles n’étaient pas tape-à-l’œil ou ostentatoires, mais comme Isabella elle-même, elles étaient presque modestes et classiques.

Edward voulait désespérément lui offrir la bague de fiançailles en diamant assortie aux boucles d’oreilles, mais il savait que c’était trop tôt, et avec tout ce qui s’était passé dans leurs vies, ils avaient besoin de quelques mois de normalité et de calme. 

Edward regarda le lit au moment où Bella soufflait quelques cheveux de son visage et gémissait dans son sommeil. Il rit doucement, mais son rire disparut alors qu’il se demandait comment diable ils pourraient un jour avoir une vie tranquille, normale et routinière quand sa carrière en elle-même était tout sauf normale et routinière !

Le temps passé à distance l’un de l’autre, de même que les paparazzi, le public, les fans, la publicité et l’attention, semblaient tous conspirer pour rendre leur vie tout sauf ordinaire !

Edward rangea son cadeau et s’empressa de s’habiller. Il désirait avoir un mot avec son père. Il s’inquiétait de la santé de Bella et voulait l’avis de Carlisle.

Il résista à l’envie d’embrasser Bella avant de quitter la chambre ; il savait qu’elle avait besoin de se reposer après sa matinée traumatique.

Edward constata que tout le monde était revenu, et Emmett, Garrett et Jasper traînaient dans la salle familiale avec Charlie. Jasper leva les yeux alors qu’Edward entrait dans la pièce. « Carlisle voulait que tu ailles le voir dans son bureau quand tu redescendrais, » dit-il laconiquement, quoique ses yeux affichaient son inquiétude.

Edward sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle. La porte était ouverte et Edward vit Carlisle debout, dos à la porte, regardant par la fenêtre alors qu’il parlait à quelqu’un au téléphone. 

« … C’est ce que je pense aussi, Heidi. Toutefois il ne s’agit que de ma réaction instinctive, en tant que parent très préoccupé. » Carlisle se retourna et fit signe à Edward de le rejoindre puis il reprit sa conversation. « Je ne te demande pas de trahir la confiance d’Isabella, tout ce que je dis c’est que lorsqu’elle viendra te voir pour sa visite de suivi, j’aimerais que tu lui poses des questions pertinentes. Je vais examiner son larynx et son œsophage ainsi que les muscles de son estomac, elle a eu quelques crampes, mais ça pourrait également être dû à un faible taux de magnésium ou de calcium. »

Carlisle écouta pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Je vais le faire, Heidi. Merci du conseil. Ouais, je pense que cinq à six petits sont préférables aussi. C’est ça, toi aussi Heidi, merci encore. Au revoir. »

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard de la fenêtre. Il s’assit derrière son secrétaire et poussa un profond soupir.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « C’est quoi ce bazar, papa ? À qui parlais-tu ? » Grogna-t-il.

Carlisle dévisagea pensivement Edward en essayant de déterminer ce qu’il voulait lui dire. « Je parlais au médecin de Bella et lui exprimais mes préoccupation au sujet des vomissements nerveux qu’elle a et des répercussions possibles. »

« En as-tu parlé à Bella ? » S’enquit Edward.

« J’ai demandé à Bella si je pourrais l’examiner plus tard et elle a accepté. Maintenant, de quoi voulais-tu t’entretenir avec moi ? » Questionna Carlisle en retour.

Edward frotta son visage dans ses mains et regarda son père. « Papa, il y a un putain de journaliste qui va venir ici dans deux jours pour nous interviewer, et je ne veux pas que Bella soit dans un état qui l’empêche de faire face à la situation, alors j’ai besoin de savoir quoi faire, là ! » Répondit-il sèchement.

Carlisle roula des yeux. « Premièrement, arrête de réagir de manière exagérée, Edward ! Bella va bien s’en tirer ; il faut juste que tu gardes un œil sur elle. Elle en a plein les bras en ce moment mais elle va passer au travers, et tu dois l’accepter et cesser de t’inquiéter. Quant à l’interview, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander comment elle l’anticipe ? Bella est intelligente, et si elle ne se sent pas apte à y participer, elle te le dira. Tu dois faire confiance à son jugement. » Carlisle garda sa voix calme en regardant Edward.

« Tu as raison, comme toujours. Je ne peux pas la protéger de tout, tout le temps, mais c’est ce que je voudrais ! » Avoua Edward.

Carlisle se leva. « Allez, c’est la veille de Noël ! Allons voir ce que mijotent les autres. »

Quand ils rejoignirent tout le monde dans la salle familiale, Edward remarqua que Garrett et Kate brillaient par leur absence ; Jasper et Emmett jouaient à la Wii et lui dirent qu’ils se ‘reposaient.’

Charlie était dans la salle à manger, en train d’aider Esme à sortir la porcelaine qu’elle n’utilisait que pour Noël.

Edward leur tint compagnie pendant un certain temps, mais il était agité et son esprit n’arrêtait pas de retourner à la femme dans son lit.

Il monta à l’étage et stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre en entendant des rires à l’intérieur.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et vit Kate, Rosalie, Bella et Alice allongées sur son lit. Bella s’était visiblement réveillée plus tôt et avait pris sa douche. Elle était vêtue d’un de ses tee-shirts.

Alice parlait à voix basse mais Edward pouvait quand même comprendre ce qu’elle disait. « … Je ne plaisante pas ! Quand il l’a enfilée, elle a dit qu’elle ne pouvait même pas sentir s’il y avait quelque chose là ! » Plus de rires. « … Alors elle a baissé les yeux et elle a vu que c’était de la taille d’un pénis de bébé ! Elle a dit qu’on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une queue, que ça ressemblait plus à une brindille ! »

Bella roula sur le lit, prise d’un fou rire, des larmes d’hilarité coulant sur son visage. Rosalie et Kate était pliées en deux et reniflaient en regardant Alice remuer son petit doigt.

Bella se redressa et écarta les cheveux de son visage. Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward. Elle bondit vers lui en murmurant « Bébé ! »

Edward l’attrapa dans ses bras et sentit son agitation disparaître. Il balaya ses cheveux de son visage et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Hé, mon amour, mesdemoiselles… et sachez que j’utilise ce terme au sens large après avoir entendu un petit bout de votre conversation… » Edward adressa un sourire narquois aux quatre amies et haussa un sourcil.

Rosalie lui lança un oreiller à la tête mais il l’attrapa facilement. « Comment sais-tu que nous ne parlions pas de toi, trouduc ? » Ricana-t-elle.

Bella pouffa de rire en posant une main sur la poitrine d’Edward. « Je peux attester que mon homme est doté de beaucoup plus qu’un zizi de bébé… » Grinça-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par un chœur de gémissements.

« Bon Dieu, Tornade ! C’est comme une violation du code sororal ou quelque chose ! Rappelle-toi que nous ne devons pas parler de la camelote de mes frères – jamais ! » S’écria Alice.

Rosalie roula des yeux. « Puisque tu es ici, tu peux te joindre à nous ou te la boucler, mais nous causons, Edward, alors si tu restes, tu dois faire ressortir ton côté ‘fille,’ d’accord ? » 

Bella hocha la tête pour l’encourager, tirant sa main et l’entraînant vers le lit.

Edward haussa les épaules en s’asseyant contre la tête de lit, installant Bella entre ses jambes.

« Alors, Edward, raconte-nous quelques histoires croustillantes au sujet des personnes avec qui tu as travaillé… » Alice le fusilla du regard en le voyant secouer la tête. « Je ne pense pas… » Balbutia-t-il, mais Kate le coupa net. « On ne s’attend pas à ce que tu penses, Edward. Contente-toi de nous divertir avec des trucs salaces ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et baissa la voix jusqu’à un murmure rauque qui fit de très vilaines choses à l’innocente petite culotte blanche de Bella.

Elle écouta son récit d’une oreille distraite, mais c’était le son de sa voix qui faisait rouler ses yeux dans sa tête.

Tandis qu’Edward parlait, il fit nonchalamment courir ses doigts sur la cuisse nue de Bella, n’allant jamais trop haut, mais de façon assez insistante pour lui faire presser et relâcher les muscles de son plancher pelvien dans un effort pour stopper les petits frissons d’anticipation qui partaient de ses jambes et se répercutaient jusque dans ses entrailles.

Ils furent peu à peu rejoints par Emmett, Jasper, et finalement Garrett, et bientôt tout le monde trouva une place assise ou allongée sur le plancher autour du lit. Ils s’installèrent confortablement sur des coussins, se racontant des histoires, lesquelles semblaient toujours axées sur le sexe sous une forme ou une autre.

Jasper se redressa au pied du lit et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Hé, à quelle heure allons-nous pique-niquer et chanter des cantiques ? »

Garrett se redressa aussi. « C’est quoi cette histoire de ‘pique-nique et cantiques,’ et en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ? »

Emmett grogna et tourna la tête vers le ventre de Rosalie pour l’embrasser tendrement. Il avait été allongé sur le plancher avec sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il s’assit et expliqua :

« Okay. Donc il se trouve que nous avons BEAUCOUP de traditions ici à Cullen Crest, et ceci en est une parmi tant d’autres. Lorsque notre arrière-grand-père vivait ici, il y a eu une énorme tempête de neige une année, et personne sur le domaine ne pouvait se rendre à l’église pour le service de la veille de Noël, alors notre aïeul a décidé de rassembler toutes les familles, et il a demandé à ses domestiques de préparer des paniers de pique-nique pour tous ces gens, et ils ont pique-niqué et assisté à un service religieux avec cantiques dans ce qui était autrefois une grange. 

Eh bien, cet événement a connu un vif succès, et depuis cette époque, chaque année il y a un pique-nique la veille de Noël à Cullen Crest, accompagné d’un service avec des chants de Noël. Les gens viennent des vignobles environnants ainsi que de la ville. Il y a un chœur, et le pasteur de l’église interconfessionnelle donne une bénédiction, et ensuite nous mangeons ! »

Alice se redressa à son tour. « C’est merveilleux ! Si le temps est clément, nous nous installons à l’extérieur dans le jardin, mais s’il se gâte, eh bien, notre grand-père a converti l’ancienne grange en salle communautaire. C’est cette grosse construction en pierre et en verre sur la route menant au restaurant d’Esme, et c’est là que nous allons à la place. Esme ferme son restaurant pour la soirée et ils préparent les paniers de pique-nique, et nous allumons tous des bougies, c’est-à-dire qu’avant nous utilisions des bougies, mais maintenant, avec le règlement qui interdit les ‘flammes ouvertes,’ nous avons des lanternes à la place, après qu’Edward et Emmett aient failli mettre le feu à la foutue gloriette ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire. « On ferait mieux de se magner, il est presque l’heure. »

« Merde ! Ça débute à 19h et il est déjà 17h45 ! On a vraiment intérêt à se magner ! » Renchérit Edward, et tout le monde en convint à contrecœur.

Tandis que les couples commençaient à se disperser, Alice s’arrêta subitement. « Hé, je sais que nous ne serons pas en ville pour célébrer le Nouvel An, mais c’était vraiment sympa, alors on devrait se réunir à nouveau bientôt, d’accord ? »

Kate dit qu’elle allait contacter tout le monde pour organiser la prochaine rencontre. 

Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Il la tint encore alors qu’elle essayait de sortir du lit. Elle se retourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Attends une seconde, Bébé, je veux juste te parler un peu. » Bella s’installa sur les genoux d’Edward et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Hum ? » Fit-elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S’enquit Edward en frottant de petits cercles dans le creux de son dos.

Bella savait qu’Edward était simplement un petit ami soucieux et elle aimait qu’il s’inquiète à son sujet, mais elle ne voulait pas qu’il commence à se ronger les sangs.

« Je vais mieux, » murmura-t-elle. Bella avait essayé de parler aussi peu que possible et sa gorge n’était plus autant endolorie qu’avant.

Edward sourit. « Écoute, mon père a mentionné qu’il voulait examiner ta gorge… Est-ce que ça t’embête ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je sais qu’il faut que nous discutions au sujet de ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, mais j’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, d’accord ? »

« Pas de problème, chérie. Préparons-nous, et ensuite tu pourras aller voir mon père avant de partir, » répondit Edward en laissant Bella glisser de ses genoux.

À suivre…

En traduisant ce chapitre, j’ai réalisé que l’auteur avait nommé plusieurs de ses personnages Heidi. J’espère que cela ne sèmera pas trop la confusion…

Message spécial pour Breizh : j’ai reçu ta review sur FF et je te remercie d’avoir suivi mon conseil :0)

Juste un petit message pour vous dire que dorénavant je ne me donne plus d’horaire fixe pour publier cette fic, parce que je suis débordée par toutes sortes de trucs dans la vraie vie, à commencer par mon déménagement à Atlanta à la mi-juillet. Donc maintenant je vais traduire et poster quand je trouverai que mes chapitres sont d’une longueur raisonnable, et puis c’est tout.

Une dernière chose. Il y a des gens qui ont déjà écrit à mon sujet que je ne fais que passer mon temps à me plaindre que je ne reçois pas assez de reviews. C’est complètement faux, et je ne vais jamais rien exiger de la part de mes lecteurs, mais si vous lisez cette fic et que vous l’aimez, ce serait très apprécié si vous m’en faisiez part. Étant humaine comme tout le monde, plus je reçois de commentaires, plus je suis motivée à updater rapidement, et si le nombre de reviews que je reçois diminue de façon marquée, comme ça a été le cas dernièrement (3 reviews 10 jours après la publication du plus récent chapitre), ma motivation à updater diminue d’autant… 

À bientôt.

Milk


	89. Chapitre 89

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 89

 

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S’enquit Edward en frottant de petits cercles dans le creux de son dos.

Bella savait qu’Edward était simplement un petit ami soucieux et elle aimait qu’il s’inquiète à son sujet, mais elle ne voulait pas qu’il commence à se ronger les sangs.

« Je vais mieux, » murmura-t-elle. Bella avait essayé de parler aussi peu que possible et sa gorge n’était plus autant endolorie qu’avant.

Edward sourit. « Écoute, mon père a mentionné qu’il voulait examiner ta gorge… Est-ce que ça t’embête ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je sais qu’il faut que nous discutions au sujet de ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, mais j’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, d’accord ? »

« Pas de problème, chérie. Préparons-nous, et ensuite tu pourras aller voir mon père avant de partir, » répondit Edward en laissant Bella glisser de ses genoux.

ooo

La météo avait prédit un Noël exceptionnellement froid, et même s’il ne neigeait que rarement dans la Vallée de Napa, on prévoyait quelques chutes de neige dans les prochaines heures. Néanmoins, il fut décidé que le pique-nique aurait quand même lieu au grand air sur l’immense pelouse habituelle.

On avait allumé des lampes tiki couvertes, et de grandes bâches avaient été installées par terre pour que les familles puissent étendre leurs couvertures et être protégées du sol humide.

Bella avait pris sa douche avant de sortir dans la nuit glaciale. Elle avait enfilé un jeans, des chaussettes épaisses et ses bottes Ugg, ainsi qu’une blouse bleu nuit à manches longues avec un cardigan. Elle s’était couverte d’un châle épais en laine de Pashmina pour se protéger du froid.

Edward était dans la douche et Bella passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement pour l’informer qu’elle s’en allait en bas.

Alors qu’elle atteignait l’autre palier, elle vit Carlisle sortir de sa chambre. Il lui sourit en l’apercevant.

« Est-ce que tu es prête pour notre petite soirée de célébration traditionnelle ? » Demanda-t-il en descendant les dernières marches avec elle.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ça me semble génial, » murmura-t-elle avant de demander timidement, « Carlisle, pourrais-tu examiner ma gorge en vitesse ? Je sens qu’elle est rêche. »

« Bien sûr, Bella. Allons dans mon cabinet, je pense que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Avec les femmes encore en train de se préparer, nous devrions être tranquilles pendant environ une demi-heure. »

Bella entra dans le petit cabinet et s’assit sur le lit. Elle sourit en se remémorant la dernière fois où elle s’était retrouvée dans cette pièce avec Carlisle. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis Thanksgiving. 

Carlisle retira sa veste et son écharpe et se lava les mains. Il s’empressa de mettre une paire de gants et se tourna vers Bella avec un sourire.

« Tu sais, tu me gardes pas mal occupé. Je ne pense pas perdre la main avec toi dans les parages ! » La taquina-t-il.

Bella rougit et lui sourit.

« Okay, maintenant ouvre grand la bouche… »

Carlisle examina la gorge de Bella et fut satisfait de voir que même si elle était légèrement enflammée, il n’y avait pas de lacérations ou d’enflure inhabituelle.

Une fois qu’il lui eut posé quelques questions rudimentaires et fut satisfait de voir qu’elle n’était pas boulimique, il lui demanda de grimper sur la balance.

Elle avait seulement pris 250 grammes. Carlisle pouvait voir qu’elle était déçue et contrariée par ce fait et il l’invita à aller en discuter dans son bureau.

Bella s’assit en mordant sa lèvre et en tordant ses doigts posés sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Carlisle avec anxiété.

Au lieu de s’installer derrière son secrétaire, il avait opté de s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« Isabella, je sais que tu as eu des rechutes importantes au cours des dernières semaines, et je sais que tu n’es responsable d’aucune de ces rechutes, mais je veux que tu m’écoutes, d’accord ? » Dit-il doucement.

Bella acquiesça sans dire un mot.

« Au cours des prochains jours, voire des prochaines semaines, j’aimerais que tu retournes à cinq ou six repas par jour avec deux shakes protéinés entre tes repas principaux. Tu peux continuer ta routine d’exercice, mais pas plus de cinq fois par semaine. »

Bella s’apprêtait à protester, mais quand elle vit le regard sévère qui lui rappelait tellement Edward, elle ne dit rien.

Carlisle sourit à Bella et elle roula des yeux tandis qu’il poursuivait. « Maintenant, pour ce qui est de ta gorge, il n’y a pas de problème, elle est juste un tantinet enflée et rouge, mais en te gargarisant avec un peu d’anesthésique local et en prenant des pastilles pour la gorge, tu seras d’aplomb demain matin. Ce qui me préoccupe davantage, ce sont tes vomissements nerveux. »

Bella se raidit.

Carlisle posa sa main sur les siennes pour la calmer. « Je sais que tu n’es pas boulimique ou anorexique, et les vomissements nerveux sont un trouble fréquent. »

« Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle opina. « Oh oui ! Beaucoup de gens vomissent avant une réunion, un concert, une conférence de presse, ou n’importe quel événement majeur. Les déclencheurs dans ton cas sont les confrontations et le fait d’être dépassée par des situations qui suscitent une forte émotion en toi. Comme par exemple la peur, la colère ou la panique. Nous devons aller à la source du problème, et ensuite nous pourrons traiter celui-ci, que ce soit avec des médicaments ou une thérapie, ou les deux, cette dernière option étant la meilleure, selon moi. De cette façon, tu auras des ressources pour faire face à une éventuelle attaque de panique et tu pourras la gérer. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Bella hocha la tête et soupira. « Tu as raison. Quand J-Ja-Jacob m’a attaquée la première fois et que j’ai quitté la maison, j’ai consulté un thérapeute sur le campus. Ça m’a aidée avec les sentiments de culpabilité que j’éprouvais, et ça m’a aidée à y faire face, mais j’ai obtenu mon diplôme avant que le thérapeute n’ait pu m’aider à gérer… autre chose. »

« Autre chose… comme quoi ? » Insista Carlisle.

Bella soupira encore. « D’accord ! Des choses comme Charlie et Renée et ce genre de ‘truc.’ Alors maintenant je suppose que tu vas me dire que tout va bien à présent et que je devrais simplement ‘pardonner et oublier’ et laisser le passé dans le passé ? » Bella se sentit rougir à la dureté du ton qu’elle avait utilisé.

« Mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement navrée, Carlisle… Merde, tu es si gentil avec moi et tu n’as même pas à l’être, et c’est comme ça que… c’est comme ça que je te paie en retour… » Bella était embarrassée et elle avait honte.

Carlisle se pencha et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Regarde-moi, Bella. »

Bella leva lentement les yeux. Carlisle ne semblait pas fâché ou contrarié, il lui souriait.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit d’être énervée, Petite ! Tes sentiments sont légitimes et tu as besoin d’aide pour y faire face. Tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose de vaguement conflictuel. Tu as rencontré ma famille, et tu sais que la confrontation est une seconde nature chez nous ! Ton père et toi avez beaucoup d’années à débroussailler. Ça prendra du temps et ça risque de provoquer beaucoup de larmes aussi. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule. S’il te plaît, consulte quelqu’un. » Carlisle continua de lui sourire en tapotant ses mains.

Bella lui retourna son sourire. « C’est ce que j’ai l’intention de faire. D’ailleurs Kate a pris les dispositions ou bien elle va les prendre pour que nous voyions quelqu’un au sujet de l’agression, et une fois que nous aurons réglé ça, je pense que je vais continuer à le voir. »

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux. « C’est un collègue de Garrett et Kate. Euh, Edward et Jasper le connaissent aussi. »

Carlisle se leva quand il entendit des voix dans la salle familiale.

« J’en suis content, Bella, mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi. Et Esme aussi, d’accord ? Rappelle-toi ce que tu nous as promis à tous – pas de secrets ! »

Carlisle remit le gargarisme et les pastilles pour la gorge à Bella et ils sortirent de son bureau pour aller rejoindre les autres qui étaient assis dans la salle familiale.

Edward se dirigea vers Bella quand il la vit. Il prit sa main et l’attira gentiment à ses côtés. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en dévisageant tour à tour Bella et son père.

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Tout va bien, mon fils. Bella a seulement besoin de pastilles pour la gorge et de se gargariser avec l’anesthésique local que je lui ai donné. »

Edward regarda Bella attentivement. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » La questionna-t-il avec insistance.

Bella lui sourit en roulant des yeux. « Mais oui, espèce de petit sot ! Maintenant cesse de t’inquiéter ! »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Où sont Alice et Rosalie ? » Demanda-t-elle en notant que tout le monde était présent à l’exception de ses deux amies.

Ce fut au tour d’Edward de rouler des yeux. « Incident de garde-robe, apparemment, » répondit-il alors qu’Emmett se dirigeait vers l’escalier.

« ALICE ET ROSALIE, RAMENEZ VOS CULS ICI ! » Hurla-t-il.

Esme le foudroya du regard et frappa son bras vivement. « Emmett McCarty Cullen, je vais couper tes gonades si tu te comportes comme un marin dans ma maison ! » Dit-elle.

Il y eut environ trois secondes de silence, puis tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? » Siffla Esme alors que Jasper glissait le long du mur et que Garrett et Edward se tombaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Charlie était écarlate, et après un moment il se détourna pour que les autres ne le voient pas ricaner.

Carlisle dévisagea sa femme comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois. 

« Esme, où donc as-tu appris le terme ‘gonades’ ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme renifla en faisant un clin d’œil à Bella. « Trésor, tu n’as aucune idée de mes connaissances… J’ai quelques secrets, tu sais. »

Avant que Carlisle ne puisse la questionner davantage, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent en bas des marches. Tout le monde sortit de la maison et suivit le sentier éclairé par les lampes tiki.

Bella pouvait voir que les gens avaient commencé à arriver et qu’ils étaient en train d’étaler des couvertures par terre. Tous les gars transportaient des piles de couvertures et de couettes. Carlisle ouvrait la voie, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour saluer les amis et bavarder avec eux. 

Finalement le clan Cullen arriva à l’endroit qui lui était réservé. Edward avait expliqué à Bella que les familles pouvaient réserver une ‘place’ sur l’herbe avant l’événement. Tout l’argent des frais d’entrée servait à financer le centre communautaire local. 

Leurs paniers les attendaient. Esme avait commandé six paniers pour la famille, car comme elle l’avait expliqué, Emmett devait avoir son propre panier chaque année.

Un orchestre à cordes composé de six musiciens avait pris place dans la gloriette, jouant tranquillement en arrière-fond, et les bruits des enfants et des familles parlant et riant occupaient l’avant-plan.

Les paniers étaient remplis de plats de cuisine française et italienne. Edward et Bella se blottirent sur une pile de couvertures et Edward les enveloppa tous les deux dans une courtepointe.

Bella pouffa de rire alors qu’il ouvrait le panier mais refusait de lui montrer ce qu’il contenait.

« Qu’avons-nous là, Sparky ? » S’enquit-elle, et il referma brusquement le couvercle, se tournant vers elle pour lui lancer un regard faussement sévère.

« Tu pourrais payer pour ce commentaire, mon Amour. Hmmm, peut-être que je ne te donnerai pas le dîner spécial que j’ai fait préparer pour toi… » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella fit la moue et croisa les bras. « S’il te plaît, Bébé ? Tu sais que je serai gentille… » Susurra-t-elle en regardant Edward à travers ses cils.

La petite coquine ! Songea Edward en grognant. Il allait bander comme un étalon pendant toute la soirée à cause d’elle !

Il ouvrit le panier et le plaça entre eux. Il avait demandé que le chef prépare tous les plats italiens préférés de Bella. Il y avait des pâtes variées, des linguines dans une sauce Alfredo, et des tortellinis farcis aux épinards dans une sauce Marinara. Il y avait aussi des légumes frais et des petits pots de trempette.

Le visage de Bella s’illumina lorsqu’elle vit les plats. « Comment t’es-tu souvenu de tout ça ? » S’étonna-t-elle tandis qu’Edward lui versait un verre de vin blanc.

Il lui sourit et frotta son nez contre le sien. « Petite sotte. Je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne. » Il se pencha et repoussa les cheveux de son cou avec son nez tout en embrassant la petite zone sensible juste sous son oreille.

Bella pouffa encore et tourna son visage pour que ses lèvres couvrent les siennes.

« Je t’aime Bella, » chuchota Edward.

« Je t’aime aussi, Edward. Pour toujours, » souffla-t-elle.

Edward toucha son bracelet. « Vers l’infini et plus loin encore, Bébé. »

Bella acquiesça.

Elle regarda autour et vit son père assis avec Carlisle et Esme. Il semblait passer un moment des plus agréables en leur compagnie. Bella constata qu’il sirotait une bouteille d’eau pendant qu’Esme remplissait deux assiettes avec des côtes levées et de la salade de pommes de terre pour lui et pour Carlisle.

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Des côtes levées ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Edward rit en préparant leurs assiettes. « Tout le monde mange ses mets préférés ce soir. Emmett va bouffer un kilo de côtes et de rôti d’agneau, Jasper va avoir du bouilli de maïs avec de l’agneau aigre-doux, et il semblerait que mon père et le tien s’apprêtent à manger des côtes levées eux aussi. »

Ils mangèrent jusqu’à satiété, échangeant des bouchées des différents plats les uns avec les autres, sauf Emmett qui ne voulait pas partager.

Une fois le volet pique-nique terminé, la chorale commença à chanter et tout le monde se joignit à celle-ci pour les cantiques de Noël.

Bella ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que tous les membres de la famille Cullen avaient des voix magnifiques. Elle regarda son père et vit qu’il chantait lui aussi. Charlie leva les yeux et sourit en croisant le regard de sa fille.

Après les cantiques, les jeunes enfants d’âge préscolaire et ceux de l’école du dimanche à qui le jeune pasteur de l’église interconfessionnelle enseignait présentèrent une petite pièce de théâtre de Noël.

Il y eut des rires dans l’audience alors que les enfants oubliaient leurs répliques et que leurs parents criaient pour les encourager. La petite fille qui jouait Marie avait besoin d’aller ‘faire pipi’ et elle en fit part à tout le monde, et Joseph dit qu’il n’allait pas rester à la maison pour s’occuper du bébé !

Bella ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder fixement un petit garçon qui faisait un des bergers. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés et le nez parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle l’observa tandis qu’il disait sa réplique d’une voix rauque et sourit en se demandant si un jour ce serait leur fils sur la scène, déclamant sa tirade ou culbutant sur l’herbe avec ses cousins, sa tignasse couleur bronze pointant dans toutes les directions comme celle de son père.

Quoi ? Où diable était-elle allée pêcher ça ?

Bella n’avait jamais pensé à avoir des enfants avant de rencontrer Edward. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit glousser en regardant le petit spectacle qui tirait à sa fin.

« Ils sont mignons, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Dit-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Très mignons. »

Edward sourit. « Tu seras une mère sensationnelle un jour. »

Bella rougit et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Tu n’as pas rencontré ma mère, » répondit-elle, mais Edward prit sa tête dans ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Bella, je ne t’ai jamais menti et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Tu n’es pas tes parents. Tu es une femme chaleureuse, gentille, aimante, intelligente, et tu seras une merveilleuse mère. Aimerais-tu te lancer dans cette aventure avec moi un jour ? Faire un bébé, je veux dire. » Edward gémit. Il n’avait jamais été aussi inarticulé avant, mais autour de cette femme, il semblait agir comme un adolescent anxieux.

Bella le dévisagea intensément. Elle pouvait voir l’amour briller dans ses yeux. « Edward, je serais ravie d’avoir des bébés avec toi un jour. Je sais que tu seras un père formidable pour nos enfants, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il traça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Bella gémit dans sa bouche en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quelqu’un se racla la gorge et Bella et Edward levèrent les yeux et virent que tout le monde les regardait.

Ils se retournèrent et s’aperçurent que la plupart des gens étaient partis ou en train de quitter les lieux. Bella rougit alors qu’Emmett tendait la main pour l’aider à se remettre debout.

« Bon sang, vous deux, ne pouvez-vous pas faire une petite pause avant de rouler des pelles ? » La taquina-t-il, et Bella enfonça son coude dans son estomac.

Les filles retournèrent à la maison pendant que les gars ramassaient les couvertures et rangeaient les restes de victuailles dans les paniers.

Le personnel du restaurant allait collecter les paniers et nettoyer les lieux.

Esme prépara du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine en discutant avec Bella et Kate du déjeuner tardif qui était prévu le lendemain.

Tout le monde se réunit dans la salle familiale pour boire un chocolat chaud et manger des biscuits. Bien qu’il soit relativement tôt, ils décidèrent d’aller se coucher tout de suite après.

Bella dit à Esme qu’elle allait s’occuper du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin pour leur donner, à elle et à Carlisle, l’occasion de faire la grasse matinée.

Jasper s’étrangla de rire. « Grasse matinée ? Tu plaisantes, B. Avec Emmett qui est pire qu’un gamin de cinq ans et Alice qui se comporte en préado speedée, y a pas moyen de faire la grasse matinée dans cette maison, alors tu es prévenue ! »

Edward grogna et lança un regard noir à Alice. « T’as intérêt à rester dans ta chambre jusqu’à 8h, Ali, ou bien je jure qu’il n’y aura pas de cadeaux pour toi sous le sapin ! » Même Emmett opina avec conviction.

Alice tira la langue à ses frères. « Peu importe, Chose Deux. Tu te sentiras différent demain. »

Charlie se rendit à son cottage en compagnie de Garrett et Kate. Il voulait téléphoner à Sue avant de se coucher.

Elle fut heureuse d’apprendre que Bella et lui avaient commencé le processus de réconciliation, mais elle lui rappela qu’il devait faire preuve de patience.

Edward et Bella montèrent l’escalier en s’étreignant affectueusement. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en prenant leur temps, en profitant pour s’embrasser avec passion.

Edward gloussa lorsqu’il retira les bottes de Bella et vit les épaisses chaussettes roses qu’elle portait pour garder ses pieds au chaud. Bella arrêta de rire quand elle s’allongea sur le lit et qu’Edward déposa des baisers la bouche ouverte sur ses jambes. Il plana au-dessus de sa chatte luisante pendant un moment avant de se pencher sur celle-ci, la léchant de son entrée ruisselante jusqu’à son clitoris.

Bella se cambra hors du lit. « Edward ! »

« Shh mon amour. Patience ! » Edward rit et son souffle chaud chatouilla son clitoris gonflé.

« J’ai besoin de toi en moi, je t’en prie ! »

Edward aspira son clitoris dans sa bouche et stimula le petit bourgeon gonflé avec sa langue. 

Bella sentit son orgasme prendre forme dans ses entrailles.

Ses mains fourragèrent dans les cheveux en désordre d’Edward et elle tira jusqu’à ce qu’il la laisse le ramener à elle afin qu’elle puisse reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Bella gémit en goûtant son essence sur la langue de son amant.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, Bébé, » dit-il en se positionnant vis-à-vis son centre.

Edward la pénétra et commença à se mouvoir en elle à un rythme lent et régulier. 

Combustion lente.

Bella sourit contre l’épaule d’Edward en songeant à cette phrase.

Elle pouvait sentir la lente brûlure dans son ventre, son orgasme qui s’intensifiait. Elle glissa une main entre eux et entreprit de caresser son bouton de nerfs. 

Edward accéléra le rythme, et bientôt ils jouissaient ensemble, ruant l’un dans l’autre.

Ils restèrent allongés dans le lit après avoir fait l’amour, Bella recroquevillée dans les bras d’Edward et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

Elle lui parla de sa conversation avec son père. Edward l’écouta alors qu’elle admettait se sentir beaucoup mieux depuis qu’elle avait finalement eu la chance d’exprimer ses sentiments à Charlie.

Bella se retourna pour voir le visage d’Edward. « Euh, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que j’ai dit à mon père. »

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bella paraissait vraiment mal à l’aise. « De quoi s’agit-il, Bébé ? »

« Je lui ai dit que toi et moi nous avons un style de vie alternatif, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward se redressa, faisant dégringoler Bella de sur lui. « Tu as quoi ? Bella, est-ce que tu es folle ? Ton paternel pense déjà que je suis une star de cinéma dopée, et maintenant il va s’imaginer que je suis un putain de pervers en plus ! Bon sang de merde, Bella ! Cet homme est autorisé à porter une arme ! Pourquoi es-tu allé lui déballer ce genre de truc ? Jésus Christ ! Il va probablement chercher des marques de fouet sur ton corps, et que va-t-il se passer s’il en trouve une ? Putain de bordel ! »

Bella se redressa à son tour et regarda Edward alors qu’il se levait et commençait à arpenter la pièce. Il fumait de moins en moins, et jamais à l’intérieur, mais elle le vit attraper son paquet de cigarettes et s’en allumer une en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle se leva, ignorant la brise glaciale soufflant à l’intérieur, et alla se tenir derrière lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa colonne vertébrale.

Edward se raidit quand il la sentit approcher. Il était furax.

Putain, pourquoi quelqu’un irait-il dire à ses parents qu’il s’adonne au BDSM avec son ou sa petite amie ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle a pensé, bordel de merde ?

Edward termina sa cigarette et se tordit pour se libérer de l’emprise de Bella en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il éteignit sa clope sous l’eau du robinet et la jeta à la poubelle.

Il brossa ses dents et fixa longuement son reflet ténébreux dans le miroir.

Il retourna dans la chambre et vit Bella qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos. Il se sentit durcir à la vue de sa pose de soumise et il tenta de chasser cette pensée.

Il referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers elle. Elle frissonnait légèrement et il secoua la tête.

« Retournons dans le lit, Chérie, tu grelottes ! » Dit-il en allant vers Bella.

Elle acquiesça et s’empressa de se glisser sous la couette.

Edward la rejoignit, et en dépit de son agacement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle gisait raide et immobile contre lui. Edward soupira.

Bordel !

Il se tourna pour la regarder et la tint fermement par la taille. Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés et elle avait l’air si abattu qu’il se sentit comme une merde de s’être emporté contre elle.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi, » dit-il, refusant de la laisser s’éloigner quand elle essaya de se retourner.

« Isabella, regarde-moi ! » Répéta-t-il d’une voix plus profonde, laissant le ‘Dom’ se pointer.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et le regarda dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

« Maintenant s’il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu es allée dire à Charlie que nous sommes des adeptes du BDSM. J’essaye de comprendre, d’accord, alors s’il te plaît parle-moi ! » 

Bella poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas si je peux l’expliquer correctement. Quand nous étions sur le chemin du retour, nous avons parlé de toi et de nous. Je n’ai jamais rien confié à mes parents, Edward. J’ai arrêté de partager toute information ou nouvelle avec eux. »

Edward caressa la joue de Bella du revers de la main pendant qu’elle poursuivait. « Je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous, c’est tout ! S’il veut me connaître, alors il va devoir tout accepter de moi. Je voulais qu’il comprenne au sujet de… Jacob, et pourquoi il m’a fait toutes ces choses, pourquoi il voulait me… faire du mal… » Conclut Bella dans une murmure.

Edward secoua la tête. « Bella, ce n’était pas ta faute ! Tu le sais ! Est-ce que ton père pense que je… putain ! Est-ce qu’il pense que je suis comme ça ? »

Cette fois Bella se redressa. « NON! » Lança-t-elle d’une voix sonore. « Je lui ai dit que j’aime que quelqu’un ait le contrôle et que tu n’abuses pas de moi, pas plus que tu ne me fais de mal. C’est lui qui m’a questionnée sur notre style de vie BDSM – j’étais choquée ! Il a dit qu’il y avait des clubs à Port Angeles et que, de par la nature de son travail, il les connaît et connaît cet univers. Je n’ai pas fait ça juste pour le facteur de choc, il faut que Charlie me voie, qu’il voie qui je suis vraiment. Je suis désolée si tu penses que j’ai trahi ta confiance. Il ne dira rien, je te le promets ! Je vais lui demander de ne rien dire, pas même à Sue ! »

Edward pouvait entendre la détresse dans la voix de Bella et elle semblait si triste et contrite qu’il sentit son corps à lui se détendre. Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue avec son doigt.

Il soupira encore en la regardant. On aurait dit une petite fille qui venait de découvrir qu’elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Reviens t’allonger, Bébé, » dit-il, prenant son épaule dans sa main pour l’inciter à se coucher à côté de lui.

Edward s’appuya sur son avant-bras et se tourna sur son flanc pour être face à Bella. Elle était allongée sur le dos avec les mains crispées ensemble sur ses seins. Elle fixait le plafond comme si elle faisait un effort immense pour ne pas pleurer et mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Edward tendit son autre main et tira gentiment sa lèvre d’entre ses dents. Bella cligna des yeux et le regarda. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux plus brillants et son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

Il savait qu’elle craignait qu’il la rejette.

Je suis un vrai couillon ! Je devrais savoir que je dois surveiller ce qui sort de ma bouche en sa présence ! Se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement.

Il caressa doucement sa mâchoire avec ses doigts et il sentit un peu de la tension et de l’inquiétude la quitter.

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Bébé. Je suis navré de t’avoir parlé avec autant de négligence et de rudesse ; c’est juste que j’ai eu une frayeur, okay ? Charlie est ton père et tu as le droit d’être ouverte et honnête avec lui. Seulement je ne voudrais pas qu’il pense que je puisse un jour abuser de ta confiance ou de ton corps. »

Bella hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Edward se maudit intérieurement quand il vit une larme solitaire s’échapper et couler dans les cheveux de son amoureuse.

Il passa ses bras autour de Bella et la serra.

« Je me moque de ce qu’on dit sur moi, Chérie. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu t’exposes au grand jour et qu’ensuite on te fasse du mal. Mes parents sont au courant pour nous, mais c’est différent. Ils connaissent ma nature depuis longtemps et ils ont parlé avec Garrett afin d’être en mesure de prendre des décisions éclairées, mais Charlie connaît ce qu’il a entendu et vu dans les clubs, et avouons-le, certains de ces endroits sont juste pour les poseurs et les gens qui veulent jouer les Dracula moulés dans des habits de cuir. »

Edward sentit Bella pouffer de rire dans son cou. Il se recula un peu et releva son visage pour pouvoir le voir.

Les yeux de Bella étaient humides, mais elle avait l’air plus calme. Il se pencha et l’embrassa. Elle sourit contre sa bouche.

« Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Bella s’éclaira avec amusement. « Dracula moulé dans des habits de cuir ? Je connais pourtant quelqu’un qui possède des vêtements de cuir vachement sexy… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire espiègle. « Ouais eh bien, tant que tu continues à penser ça de moi, tout est pour le mieux. As-tu déjà été dans un de ces clubs BDSM ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « J’avais trop peur pour m’y aventurer… Toi ? »

Edward plissa le front. « J’y suis allé une fois à L.A. Celui où je suis allé était un endroit sérieux, pas un lieu pour les frimeurs ou les dilettantes ou les gens vanille curieux au sujet de notre style de vie différent. C’était plutôt bien, mais je préfère fréquenter les soirées organisées par les membres de notre communauté. » Il la regarda avec le sourire. « Et d’ailleurs ça me rappelle qu’il y a une de ces soirées la veille du Jour de l’An. Aimerais-tu y aller ? »

Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Elle savait que ce serait la première fois qu’elle porterait à nouveau son collier de soumission, et ce serait leur premier week-end de jeux. Voulait-elle revoir ces gens ? Allait-elle embarrasser Edward encore une fois ? 

Elle mordit sa lèvre et vit qu’Edward la regardait. « Nous n’avons pas à y aller si tu ne veux pas, Bella. Nous avons dit que nous allions prendre notre temps pour nous remettre dedans. »

Edward fut surpris quand Bella parla à nouveau. « Je pense que j’aimerais y aller, mais tu vas devoir m’aider cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas foirer encore une fois, et tu as promis que nous pourrions pratiquer avant d’y aller, alors je dis allons-y, mais seulement si tu acceptes de pratiquer avec moi au préalable. »

Edward sentit sa verge s’agiter. « Ça veut dire que nous aurons une séance ou deux au milieu de la semaine, Bella. Serais-tu d’accord avec ça ? Tu es de retour au travail mardi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ça me convient, Edward, » répondit Bella en opinant.

« Et nous rentrons à la maison lundi, alors que dirais-tu d’avoir une séance lundi soir, et ensuite une autre mercredi soir ? Nous allons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ça, et si nous avons besoin d’ajouter une séance supplémentaire, nous le ferons. Est-ce que ça te rassure ? » Demanda-t-il, et il sourit en voyant la façon dont les yeux de Bella s’assombrirent à l’idée d’une ‘période de jeux’ supplémentaire.

Bella se fendit d’un sourire. « Oui, s’il te plaît ! Est-ce qu’on pourra, euh, jouer aussi ? »

Edward commença à froncer les sourcils et Bella se nicha plus près de son corps, se frottant contre lui.

« S’il te plaît, Edward, dis oui… S’il te plaît… » Roucoula-t-elle en embrassant et mordillant sa mâchoire.

Edward se mit à rire en roulant Bella pour qu’elle soit sur lui. Il donna une claque légère sur son cul, la faisant glapir.

« Petite friponne, va ! D’accord, on verra, mais pour le moment n’es-tu pas fatiguée ? Il est presque minuit… » Dit-il.

Bella glissa sa jambe par-dessus sa hanche, de manière à être à califourchon sur lui. Elle poussa sur son torse, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour d’elle, effleurant la poitrine d’Edward avec leur douceur soyeuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te montrerais pas un peu de la joie de Noël, Trésor ? » Dit-elle d’un ton sensuel en frôlant son phallus en érection avec son centre humide.

Edward gémit et agrippa ses hanches. Il la souleva tandis qu’elle le saisissait dans sa main et le guidait en elle.

« Tu vas être ma mort, mon amour ! » Grogna-t-il.

Bella se rassit et poussa ses hanches contre les siennes alors qu’il la comblait.

Leur union fut passionnée, empreinte de sueur et de douce torture. Quand Bella reposa une fois de plus dans les bras d’Edward, cette fois-ci ses yeux se fermèrent sous le signe du contentement. Ils entendirent dans le lointain le faible bruit des cloches de l’église annonçant Noël. 

Bella sourit juste avant que le sommeil ne la rattrape. « Joyeux Noël, Edward. »

Elle sentit la main d’Edward effleurer doucement son dos avant de trouver refuge sur la courbe de sa hanche.

« Joyeux Noël, Bella, » répondit-il d’une voix rugueuse de sommeil.

 

À suivre...

 

Bon, cette semaine je voulais poster un chapitre plus long, mais je travaille également sur la traduction d’un OS de GothicTemptress que j’aimerais terminer avant la fin du mois, donc…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant, car je posterai un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé le plus récent chapitre, que ce soit ici ou sur FF.

À bientôt

Milk


	90. Chapitre 90

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 90

 

Bella sourit juste avant que le sommeil ne la rattrape. « Joyeux Noël, Edward. »

Elle sentit la main d’Edward effleurer doucement son dos avant de trouver refuge sur la courbe de sa hanche.

« Joyeux Noël, Bella, » répondit-il d’une voix rugueuse de sommeil.

ooo

Bella se réveilla le matin de Noël en sentant l’excitation et l’anticipation monter en elle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et sourit en voyant Edward qui dormait à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés dans toutes les directions et sa mâchoire était ombragée par une barbe de vingt-quatre heures. Sa bouche était entrouverte en une moue donnant l’impression qu’elle venait juste de se faire assaillir de baisers. Ses épais cils noirs jetaient une ombre sur ses joues.

Absolument magnifique !

Bella songea à la série de six photos qu’elle avait enveloppées pour donner en cadeau à Edward. Elle était excitée à l’idée de lui donner, mais nerveuse aussi. Elle avait décidé d’attendre leur retour chez eux pour lui offrir son présent car ces photos étaient personnelles.

L’autre cadeau qu’elle avait pour lui était niché au fond de son sac à main. Elle en avait eu l’idée quand elle était à Cullen Crest pour Thanksgiving, et après en avoir parlé à Esme elle avait contacté un bijoutier à San Francisco pour faire le travail. Esme et Carlisle avaient eu recours aux services de celui-ci à de nombreuses occasions et le lui avaient recommandé.

Bella regarda l’heure sur le radio réveil et vit qu’il était encore tôt, à peine 6h30, mais elle savait que la famille se réveillerait bientôt.

Elle glissa hors du lit et prit une douche rapide. Elle avait sorti ses vêtements la veille de manière à ne pas réveiller Edward. 

Le déjeuner tardif serait une affaire élaborée où tout le monde devait se mettre sur son trente et un, mais ce matin l’atmosphère était détendue et Bella enfila un pantalon de yoga avec un tee-shirt à manches longues.

Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et chaussa des ballerines avant d’aller en bas.

Elle voulait s’entraîner, mais Edward avait insisté pour qu’elle prenne quelques jours de congé d’exercice.

La maison était calme. Bella entra dans la cuisine et alluma les lumières. Elle prépara du café et mit la bouilloire en marche pour le thé.

Elle mélangea les ingrédients pour préparer une énorme quantité de sa recette spéciale de quiche sans croûte. C’était facile et rapide à faire et ça comblerait tout le monde jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner solennel. 

Au moment où elle glissait les deux poêlons de mélange dans le four, la porte s’ouvrit et Esme entra, arborant un sourire satisfait.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! » 

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents. 

« Joyeux Noël, Bella, » dit Esme en s’approchant d’elle pour l’étreindre.

Bella sourit dans les cheveux d’Esme et ferma brièvement les yeux. L’amour qu’elle éprouvait pour cette femme était accablant par moments. Esme était tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu dans une mère. Elle sentait le parfum de jasmin et tout simplement Esme.

« Joyeux Noël, maman, » dit-elle doucement.

Les bras d’Esme se serrèrent imperceptiblement autour d’elle avant de la relâcher.

« L’eau est prête pour ton thé dans la bouilloire. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j’ai préparé une grosse quantité de ma quiche spéciale pour le petit déjeuner. J’ai coupé un peu de bacon et des champignons que j’ai fait sauter avec quelques échalotes. J’ai pensé que ce serait rapide et simple, est-ce que ça vous convient ? » Demanda Bella en vérifiant les quiches en train de gonfler comme des soufflés dans le four.

« C’est parfait, trésor, merci ! Dieu sait qu’Ali et Em risquent de dévaler les escaliers d’une minute à l’autre maintenant ! Je pense que Rosalie et Jasper devraient commencer à leur glisser des somnifères en douce ! » Esme roula des yeux et se mit à rire.

Elles s’assirent à la table de la cuisine pour boire tranquillement l’une son café et l’autre son thé, et elles bavardèrent de la soirée de la veille.

« C’était merveilleux, Esme. Edward est vraiment chanceux d’avoir grandi avec tant de traditions, » dit Bella.

Esme acquiesça. « Oui, nous avons beaucoup de chance d’avoir vécu ici. Cependant ça n’a pas toujours été facile. Il y a eu de nombreuses fois, quand les enfants étaient petits, où Carlisle devait passer des heures et des heures à l’hôpital, parfois même des jours, et essayer d’élever trois marmots toute seule, ce n’était vraiment pas évident ! Leur père leur manquait terriblement et je trouvais souvent Edward endormi sur les marches, attendant son papa. » Ce souvenir la fit sourire.

Elle leva les yeux et vit une expression tellement triste sur le visage de Bella qu’elle haleta. « Qu’y a-t-il, Bella ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »

Bella secoua la tête et tourna son regard rempli de tristesse vers Esme. « Tu n’as rien dit de mal, c’est juste que ce que tu as dit a ramené des souvenirs pour moi aussi. »

Elle secoua le sentiment de solitude que les paroles d’Esme avaient évoqué et sourit un peu plus gaiement. « C’est dans le passé maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Esme mit sa main sur celle de Bella. « Je veux juste ajouter une chose et ensuite nous passerons à des sujets plus joyeux. Je sais que Charlie t’a blessée, Isabella, et tu as parfaitement le droit d’être en colère contre lui, mais pour ton propre bien il faut que tu essayes de régler les choses avec lui. La vie est trop courte, mon cœur, et si quelque chose lui arrivait, tu regretterais de ne pas lui avoir donné sa chance. Tu te dois également à toi-même de vous donner, à toi et à Edward, toutes les chances d’être heureux, et je sais d’expérience qu’il est beaucoup plus difficile d’aller de l’avant quand on a un trou dans son cœur. »

Bella vit Esme combattre ses émotions et elle lui sourit.

« Je sais… » Commença-t-elle, mais Esme l’interrompit.

« Carlisle a dû travailler très fort pour m’aider à surmonter la douleur que j’ai ressentie suite au rejet de mes parents. Je pense que je l’ai fait payer pour beaucoup des péchés de mon propre père. Ne fais pas ça à Edward ou à toi-même. »

Bella hocha la tête.

Esme se redressa et sourit. « Bon, je pense que j’ai entend… » Elle roula des yeux alors que la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrait avec fracas pour céder le passage à Emmett et Alice qui accoururent dans la pièce comme des enfants turbulents.

« Joyeux Noël M’man ! Joyeux Noël Petite B ! » Emmett se pencha et prit d’abord sa mère dans ses bras, l’étreignant avec effusion, puis alors qu’elle retombait sur ses pieds il fit la même chose avec Bella, lui donnant un baiser sonore.

« Mmmm, bouffe ! Bon Dieu, Bella, je vais te marier si mon frère ne le fait pas ! T’es une vraie déesse du foyer ! » S’écria-t-il en la serrant à l’étouffer.

« Lâche. Moi, » souffla Bella.

Emmett la libéra et elle le foudroya du regard. « Joyeux Noël, espèce d’idiot ! » Lança-t-elle et il se mit à rire. 

« Joyeux Noël, maman ! » Alice poussa Emmett de son chemin et Bella vérifia les quiches et les sortit du four.

L’odeur était des plus alléchantes et Bella commença à mettre des tranches de pain dans le grille-pain.

« Ça sent incroyablement bon ! » Dit Emmett, faisant sourire Bella.

« Joyeux Noël, Tornade ! » Bella se retourna et fut enveloppée dans un câlin.

Elle éclata de rire et embrassa Alice sur le front. « Joyeux Noël Tsunami, » répondit-elle.

Edward et Carlisle firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard et Bella et Esme commencèrent à servir tout le monde.

Jasper, Rosalie et Charlie furent les suivants à se pointer dans la cuisine, et bientôt ce fut au tour de Garrett et Kate de se joindre au groupe.

Le petit déjeuner fut bruyant et plein d’entrain, tout le monde parlant du temps qu’il faisait et des prévisions de neige toujours en vigueur.

Carlisle s’était assuré que le chauffage fonctionnait adéquatement et il avait aussi allumé un feu dans la salle familiale. Il s’occuperait d’en allumer un autre dans la salle à manger plus tard.

Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé de manger et que la cuisine fut nettoyée, Emmett commença à entraîner chacun vers la salle familiale pour la distribution des cadeaux.

Armés de tasses de café, ils se réunirent tous autour du sapin. La pile de cadeaux au pied de l’arbre était impressionnante. Emmett alluma les lumières dans l’arbre et Carlisle trouva un canal qui diffusait de la musique de Noël à la télévision.

Esme et Carlisle distribuèrent les cadeaux et Charlie fut surpris du petit tas de présents qui fut placé devant lui.

Il était allé faire du shopping avec Sue la semaine avant son départ et elle l’avait aidé à choisir des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

Une fois tous les cadeaux distribués, Carlisle dévisagea sa famille et lança un regard sévère à son fils aîné. « Emmett, après avoir ouvert tes cadeaux, tu n’as pas le droit d’ouvrir ceux des autres ! »

Tout le monde rit et Edward expliqua à Bella qu’Emmett avait l’habitude de déchirer le papier de ses cadeaux et de passer à la pile suivante une fois qu’ils étaient ouverts. Pour lui, tout le plaisir était dans l’action de déchirer l’emballage !

Bella gloussa tandis que Carlisle donnait le signal. « Okay, ouvrez vos cadeaux ! » Il prit place à côté d’Esme et ils commencèrent à déballer leurs présents.

Selon la règle établie au sein du clan, seulement les conjoints avaient le droit de dépenser beaucoup d’argent sur les cadeaux qu’ils offraient à leurs chéris, et tous les autres cadeaux devaient coûter moins de cinquante dollars. Cela avait procuré encore plus de plaisir à Bella, car techniquement elle n’avait pas dépensé un sou pour ses cadeaux puisqu’ils étaient sa création, et donc elle avait principalement dépensé son argent sur les cadres. 

Bella ouvrit le cadeau de la part d’Alice et Jasper et sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. C’était de la lingerie, ou quelque chose comme ça… Oh- mon-Dieu ! Elle s’empressa de remettre le tout dans le sac-cadeau et regarda Alice à travers la pièce.

Cette dernière pouffa de rire à sa réaction. « J’ai cru comprendre que toi et Chose Deux avez fait des plans pour aller à une soirée spéciale la veille du Jour de l’An, Tornade. C’est une fête costumée, alors j’ai pensé que je pourrais t’aider au rayon vestimentaire ! »

« Diable, de quelle sorte de costume s’agissait-il ? » Marmonna Charlie en secouant la tête avant d’ouvrir son premier cadeau.

Bella était écarlate. Tu ne t’en tireras pas si facilement, Alice Cullen !

Edward leva les yeux après avoir développé le cadeau de la part de Rosalie et Emmett : un nouveau jeu Wii. Il sourit et dit merci en roulant des yeux. Emmett aimait offrir des cadeaux dont lui-même raffolait. L’année précédente, il avait donné un jeu de Guitar Hero à Carlisle et Esme !

Le bruit des cadeaux en train d’être déballés emplissait la grande pièce avec celui des rires et des conversations animées.

Charlie regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant Bella fixer le cadeau sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit la carte et ses yeux dardèrent les siens tandis qu’elle haletait.

Charlie sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau depuis qu’elle avait huit ans. Il lui donnait toujours seulement de l’argent.

Edward entendit Bella respirer plus fort et il vit qu’elle tenait un cadeau enveloppé de papier brillant. 

« Bébé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella ne leva pas les yeux mais elle hocha la tête.

Edward la regarda tripoter le papier. Il leva les yeux et vit Charlie observer attentivement sa fille. Il avait l’air nerveux. Edward posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Bella et y frotta de petits cercles pour l’apaiser.

Il sentit un peu de sa tension la quitter. « Détends-toi, Bella. Ça va ; tu es en sécurité. Je suis ici avec toi. »

Il entendit Bella fredonner et elle se détendit davantage.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Merci. C’est de la part de Charlie, » murmura-t-elle, et il acquiesça.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déchira lentement le papier. Lorsqu’elle vit le vieux livre à l’intérieur, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle couvrit sa bouche avec une main.

« J’y crois pas ! » Elle traça les lettres sur la couverture – ‘THE MAGIC FARAWAY TREE’ d’Enid Blyton. C’était le tout premier livre qu’elle avait possédé. Charlie le lui avait acheté pour son quatrième anniversaire et elle lui avait demandé de lui en faire la lecture tous les soirs qu’il était à la maison jusqu’à l’âge de six ans. Il lui avait alors acheté le livre suivant dans la trilogie.

Elle mit vivement sa main sur ses yeux et prit une autre respiration tremblante.

Edward continua de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau sous son tee-shirt. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Charlie les sonder, lui et Bella, mais il l’ignora.

Bella regarda son père et lui sourit. Elle ne déballa pas complètement son cadeau, mais elle savait qu’il comprendrait pourquoi elle le mettait de côté. Elle l’ouvrirait en privé plus tard.

« Merci papa, » dit-elle doucement en lui souriant. Charlie opina et ses joues rougirent.

« Ça m’a fait plaisir, Petit Pois, » répondit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Vers la fin de l’opération déballage, Carlisle se leva et revint avec tous les cadeaux que Bella avait apportés avec elle.

Elle rougit et esquissa un geste pour essayer de se lever, mais Edward la retint à ses côtés.

« Je vais juste aller chercher des sacs-poubelle pour tout le papier d’emballage ! » Lança-t-elle.

Edward sourit et garda sa main sur elle.

« Tu essayais juste de t’enfuir, Bébé ! Maintenant reste tranquille ! » Il émit un petit rire et secoua la tête.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient ravis de leur peinture et décidèrent qu’elle irait parfaitement dans leur salon nouvellement décoré.

Alice et Jasper adorèrent la photographie en noir et blanc de leur vol en montgolfière. Elle était semblable à celle qu’elle avait pour Esme et Carlisle, bien qu’elle soit davantage un gros plan, et l’amour qui brillait sur leurs visages était exquis.

Kate et Garrett la remercièrent pour le paysage marin qu’ils pourraient ajouter à leur collection dans leur salle à manger.

Esme se mit à pleurer quand elle et Carlisle déballèrent leurs photos de famille. Emmett taquina sa mère qui était plus influencée par ses hormones que Rosalie.

Pendant tout ce temps, Charlie regardait et contemplait les cadeaux que Bella avait faits. Il se tenait nerveusement sur son siège, faisant courir son pouce sur le papier-bulle de son paquet de petit format. Il savait qu’Isabella pouvait dessiner et peindre, mais il ne savait pas qu’elle était si talentueuse ! Les couleurs étaient vibrantes et éthérées et semblaient attirer l’observateur à l’intérieur.

Charlie renâcla discrètement ; il ne connaissait foutrement rien à l’art ! Mais il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait, et toutes ses œuvres étaient fantastiques – et il commençait à sonner comme un fanatique, mais putain qu’elle avait du talent ! Charlie sentit la fierté sourdre dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait même pas qu’elle possédait un appareil photo ! Mais elle semblait capturer chaque moment avec tellement de perspicacité et de clarté ; les images paraissaient s’animer.

Charlie prit conscience que tout le monde le regardait dans l’expectative. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« N’allez-vous pas ouvrir vos cadeaux, Charlie ? » S’enquit Emmett.

Bella rougit et secoua la tête. « Tu n’es pas obligé, papa. Tu peux laisser… » Débuta-t-elle, mais Charlie fit un signe affirmatif et entreprit d’ouvrir le papier.

Soudain Bella se leva d’un bond. « Oh ! Edward, ton cadeau est en haut, il faut que je… » Mais Edward la tira de nouveau vers le canapé.

« Plus tard, Chérie. Tu peux me le donner plus tard, » dit-il fermement.

Bella soupira. « D’accord… »

Esme perçut le malaise de Charlie et Bella et se leva. « Bon, les garçons, c’est le temps d’aller chercher ces sacs-poubelle pour se débarrasser de tout ce papier d’emballage déchiré, et ensuite tout le monde doit ranger ses cadeaux, s’il vous plaît. Alice, Rosie, je vous prierais de ramener les tasses à la cuisine… Carlisle… » Elle lança un regard éloquent à Carlisle et il hocha la tête en se levant.

« Bougez, les enfants ! Emmett, Jasper, ça vaut pour vous deux aussi ! » Dit-il, secouant la tête à l’intention d’Emmett quand celui-ci commença à protester.

Bella et Charlie se retrouvèrent subitement seuls dans la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent l’un l’autre, puis Charlie déballa finalement son présent.

Bella vit les larmes briller dans les yeux de son père alors que les siennes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Charlie ne bougea pas. Il resta assis, regardant fixement la peinture pendant ce qui parut être des heures. L’image était une aquarelle. C’était un instantané d’une rivière. Il y avait de grosses roches grises de chaque côté du cours d’eau.

Des arbres verts se trouvaient de part et d’autre de la rivière et une montagne s’élevait d’un côté de celle-ci. Les verts des broussailles et des arbres contrastaient, et pourtant ils étaient le complément parfait au gris et au bleu de l’eau et au gris plus profond des rochers.

D’un côté de la rivière il y avait un homme. Il semblait être en train de pêcher, mais ce qui fit Charlie commencer à pleurer était la minuscule silhouette debout à côté de cet homme. Une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bruns que le vent soufflait autour de son visage. Elle avait une petite canne à pêche rouge dans une main et un seau rouge dans l’autre. L’homme regardait l’enfant et on pouvait tout juste discerner l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres moustachues.

Dans le fond, contre les buissons, se trouvait une petite tente bleue.

Charlie contempla l’image alors que le souvenir revenait à son esprit…

Isabella avait environ cinq ans et Renée était partie chez un des ses ‘amis’ pour le week-end. Charlie avait congé et il avait voulu aller à la pêche. Il avait emmené Bella avec lui. Elle avait parlé durant tout le week-end, le questionnant sur tout ce qu’il faisait. C’était probablement la dernière fois qu’ils avaient passé autant de temps ensemble alors qu’il était sobre.

« C’est l’un des plus beaux souvenirs que j’ai de nous, Charlie, » dit tranquillement Bella en essuyant ses joues.

Charlie acquiesça et leva les yeux vers elle. « Ça a été un bon week-end, Isabella. C’est incroyable. Tu as tellement de talent… Comment ne l’ai-je jamais su ? » S’interrogea-t-il avec une telle douleur dans la voix que Bella vint se mettre à genoux devant sa chaise dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, papa. Je voulais te donner quelque chose qui signifiait tellement pour moi et j’espérais que ça signifierait beaucoup pour toi aussi, » expliqua-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules avec hésitation.

Charlie tint son cadeau dans une main et étreignit Bella avec son autre bras.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur ses cheveux, les embrassant gentiment. « Tu n’as pas idée de ce que ce cadeau représente pour moi, Petit Pois. Merci. »

Bella hocha la tête et se rassit sur ses talons. Elle semblait vouloir dire autre chose, mais à ce moment précis Emmett et Jasper revinrent et commencèrent à ramasser les papiers.

Bella et Charlie se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs cadeaux.

Charlie marmonna qu’il allait ramener les siens à son cottage et il sortit rapidement.

Edward entra dans la pièce et mit ses bras autour de Bella. « Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas le rejoindre pour lui parler ? » Dit-il.

Bella hésita un moment puis elle acquiesça.

« Viendras-tu me chercher au cottage dans un petit moment ? J’aimerais te donner un des cadeaux que j’ai achetés pour toi. »

Edward sourit et l’embrassa. « D’accord, je vais t’accorder quelques minutes et ensuite je viendrai à ta rescousse. »

Bella lui rendit son sourire et longea le chemin qui menait au cottage après avoir enfilé sa veste. 

Le ciel était sombre et il faisait froid. Elle frappa à la porte de la petite maison et attendit. Charlie lui dit d’entrer, ce qu’elle fit. Elle vit qu’il était au téléphone et se retourna pour partir, mais Charlie la rappela.

« Sue te souhaite un joyeux Noël, » lui dit-il quand il eut rangé son portable.

« Je lui passerai un coup de fil plus tard, » répondit Bella.

« Qu’est-ce qui te chiffonne, Isabella ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Euh, je suis sûre que tu as des questions concernant ce que je t’ai confié hier, tu sais, à propos de notre style de vie… » Dit-elle, sentant la chaleur monter à sa gorge et à son visage.

Charlie dévisagea son enfant pendant un moment puis il hocha la tête. Il avait voulu parler à Carlisle à ce sujet, mais il ne savait pas si toute la famille était au courant ou s’il s’agissait d’un secret qu’Edward et Bella gardaient pour eux.

Charlie pouvait voir que Bella attendait qu’il parle. « D’accord, eh bien, je suppose que j’aimerais savoir comment tu en es venue à la conclusion que tu avais besoin de… euh, voulais toutes ces… choses… Bordel ! » Charlie se racla la gorge et essaya à nouveau.

« Respire, Charlie ! » Il leva les yeux et vit que Bella lui souriait. Elle avait l’air calme, nerveuse mais sûre d’elle.

« Bon, je savais depuis longtemps qu’il y avait un autre côté à ma personnalité. Je me sentais toujours comme s’il me manquait quelque chose. Je n’ai jamais été dans une relation comme ça avant, et en fait Edward est le seul homme avec qui j’ai eu des rapports sexuels. Mais j’ai fait beaucoup de recherches et j’ai parlé à des gens, et j’ai vu un thérapeute spécialisé dans les modes de vie alternatifs, alors je sais que c’est différent, mais ce n’est pas anormal. C’est seulement un genre différent de normale. Edward est un homme bon, papa, et il m’aime. Je n’ai pas planifié de tomber amoureuse d’une star de cinéma, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés en Italie et il est devenu mon ami. » 

Charlie pouvait entendre la vérité dans les paroles que Bella venait de prononcer lentement.

« Il est tout pour moi. Il saisit bien qui je suis ! Il me comprend et oui, il est mon Dom et je suis sa soumise, et je sais que ça sonne comme quelque chose de déviant et de tabou, mais il est doux, gentil et aimable, et il prend soin de moi et me laisse être qui j’ai besoin d’être. Il me donne ce dont j’ai besoin et il me rend plus forte que je ne l’ai jamais été… »

Les yeux de Bella brillaient avec amour pendant qu’elle parlait, et Charlie ne pouvait nier qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue sembler aussi heureuse qu’en ce moment.

« Papa, tu ne dois dire à personne ce que je viens de te révéler. Edward est Edward Cullen la vedette du grand écran, nom de Dieu, et ce serait tellement mauvais pour sa carrière, alors s’il te plaît, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu’un, tu peux parler à Carlisle parce que lui et Esme connaissent notre choix de style de vie. Tu peux également parler à Garrett ; il est le mentor d’Edward. S’il te plaît ne nous juge pas, Edward ou moi, sur ce que tu penses savoir à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas te troubler ou te choquer hier, je ne voulais tout simplement plus qu’il y ait de secrets entre nous. »

Bella regarda son père qui mordait sa lèvre en fixant le sol. Elle se pencha et lui prit la main. « Je veux t’avoir dans ma vie. Je veux une relation avec toi. Edward n’est pas Jacob Black et il n’abusera jamais de la confiance que j’ai placée en lui. Je sais que tu auras des questions, et nous y répondrons au meilleur de nos capacités. Il y a quelques bons sites web que tu peux consulter pour obtenir des informations sur ce à quoi ressemble une vraie relation D/s, et non pas seulement les trucs pornos qu’on voit ! Je voudrais te demander de faire une chose pour moi avant de repartir demain, pourrais-tu s’il te plaît parler à Garrett et Carlisle ? Ils pourraient avoir des réponses à tes questions, et tu peux leur faire confiance, je te le promets. »

Bella demeura silencieuse en regardant les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Charlie. Elle savait que même si Charlie était conservateur, il était aussi intelligent et introspectif, comme elle, et il avait besoin de démêler et traiter ses sentiments avant de parler. 

« D’accord, je vais m’entretenir avec eux, si l’occasion se présente. Ne t’inquiète pas, Bells, je ne le dirai à personne ni ne trahirai ta confiance, » dit-il posément.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement.

On frappa à la porte à cet instant et Bella s’empressa d’aller ouvrir. Elle se jeta presque dans les bras d’Edward quand il s’avança à l’intérieur.

Charlie regarda Edward survoler rapidement Bella du regard comme s’il vérifiait qu’elle était en un seul morceau ! Edward mit son bras autour de Bella dans un geste protecteur en jetant un coup d’œil à Charlie par-dessus la tête de sa bien-aimée.

« C’est l’heure de ta collation, Bébé, et maman te demande. Apparemment tu as promis de préparer le mélange pour faire plus de tartes à la citrouille ? » Bella grommela au sujet de sa collation et hocha la tête à contrecœur. 

« Est-ce que tu as préparé le shake pour moi ? Tu sais ce que je fais quand… » Dit-elle et Edward se mit à rire en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Oui, en effet je le sais, » répondit-il. « Charlie, mon père dit que vous êtes redemandé à la maison pour une partie de billard revanche contre Emmett, Jasper et Garrett ? » 

Charlie grogna. « Ouaip, c’est le moment de se venger pour la raclée qu’on a subie hier ! » Lança-t-il.

Ils retournèrent tous à la maison. Bella balaya une plume de son visage, puis une autre. 

« Putain qu’est-ce que…? » Marmonna-t-elle. Dans la seconde qui suivit elle faillit se faire renverser par Alice qui avait piqué un sprint en bas des marches.

« IL NEIGE ! » Cria Alice en courant dans l’allée avec les bras grands ouverts et la langue tirée. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Jasper de sortir, agitant le manteau d’Alice et lui hurlant d’arrêter de courir partout.

Charlie regarda Carlisle qui se tenait sur le porche alors qu’Emmett fonçait vers la sortie.

« Je te le dis, Carlisle, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce garçon… » Dit-il en secouant la tête avant de passer devant lui.

ooo

Malheureusement il ne neigea pas très longtemps, mais ce fut joli à regarder pendant que les flocons tombaient légèrement sur le sol. Alice en fut déçue et Emmett aussi. Bella, quant à elle, en fut secrètement soulagée. Elle n’avait pas du tout envie d’une bataille de boules de neige contre Emmett !

Le déjeuner était prêt et tout le monde avait été envoyé à sa chambre pour se mettre sur son trente et un. Edward expliqua que le déjeuner-dîner de Noël avait toujours été une affaire officielle, et même quand ils étaient tout-petits, ils devaient être pomponnés et vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits pour ce repas. 

Bella choisit de porter une nouvelle robe en jersey bordeaux qui lui allait comme un gant avec un décolleté mettant sa poitrine en valeur.

Elle attendit qu’Edward aille prendre sa douche avant de s’habiller. Elle enfila prestement une paire de bas de soie noirs qui montaient jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses, ainsi qu’un soutien-gorge noir transparent et un slip assorti. Il y avait de petits nœuds bordeaux sur le devant de la culotte et du soutien-gorge. 

Bella se glissa dans sa robe et monta la fermeture Éclair. Elle chaussa une paire de talons aiguilles noirs et brossa ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils brillent, et ensuite elle les enroula en une torsade française sexy et légèrement ébouriffée. 

Elle se fit des yeux charbonneux et sensuels, et comme sa bouche était encore enflée des baisers échangés plus tôt avec Edward, elle en profita pour y ajouter une touche de couleur et un peu de gloss.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulée lâchement autour de ses hanches et Bella s’entendit gémir bruyamment dans la chambre autrement silencieuse.

Edward séchait ses cheveux avec une autre serviette et ne l’avait pas vue.

Avant que Bella ne se détourne de la vue délectable d’un Edward à moitié trempé, séchant ses cheveux ultra-sexy sans se soucier de l’autre serviette en train de glisser le long de ses hanches, juste après s’être rasé…

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je devrais capturer ça sur film et le passer au ralenti… voire même faire un arrêt sur image… changer l’angle de la caméra – zoom sur le sentier menant à son pénis… putain d’enfer… il est tout mouillé… laissez-moi le lécher…

Bella pouvait entendre sa propre voix à distance…

« BELLA ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Bébé ? »

Bella releva subitement la tête. Elle prit conscience qu’elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et qu’elle dévorait Edward des yeux.

« Est-ce que j’ai dit ça à voix haute ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que tu voulais lécher le ‘sentier menant à mon pénis’? Ouais, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, Bébé ? » Edward semblait être en état de choc et un peu embarrassé.

Bella sentit la chaleur parcourir sa poitrine, son cou et son visage.

Elle baissa vivement la tête. « Désolée… mon esprit s’est égaré… » Marmonna-t-elle. 

Elle sentit Edward s’avancer derrière elle. « Putain, Bébé, tu ne peux pas me balancer des trucs comme ça et ensuite t’attendre à ce que je ne bande pas comme un étalon ! » Lança-t-il d’une voix rauque en se frottant contre elle.

Bella regarda le reflet d’Edward dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert éclatant, perçant son regard alors qu’il l’observait.

« Tu es exquise cet après-midi, mon Amour… » Murmura-t-il.

Bella rougit de plaisir. 

« Tu ferais mieux de t’habiller avant que ta mère ne vienne frapper à la porte, » répliqua-t-elle, et Edward hocha la tête en s’éloignant d’elle.

Il s’habilla en vitesse dans son costume anthracite avec une chemise noire. Une cravate argentée vint compléter l’ensemble.

Bella sortit le cadeau d’Edward de son sac et le lui donna juste avant qu’il mette ses boutons de manchette. 

Edward ouvrit la petite boîte et fronça les sourcils en voyant les boutons de manchette en or blanc avec l’emblème de Cullen Crest gravé dessus en or jaune et diamants pour les trèfles et une émeraude pour l’œil du lion.

« Bella, Bébé, c’est trop ! Oh mon Dieu, ils sont incroyables. Où les as-tu eus ? » Edward babillait comme une adolescente, mais il s’en fichait.

Bella sourit. « Eh bien, quand j’ai vu le blason de ta famille je l’ai trouvé superbe, et j’ai demandé à tes parents ce qu’ils pensaient de mon idée et ils m’ont dit que tu les aimerais vraiment, alors je les ai fait faire, » dit-elle.

Edward sourit en les mettant.

Il attira Bella dans ses bras. « Vous êtes coquine, Mlle Swan, merci beaucoup, je les adore, » dit-il.

« Ça me fait très plaisir, M. Cullen. Ce n’est qu’une partie de votre cadeau, l’autre est à la maison, » répliqua-t-elle en l’embrassant. « Viens, on ferait mieux d’y aller, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sortir, Edward stoppa Bella. Il resta là à la dévisager avec une expression songeuse sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j’ai oublié quelque chose ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, mais moi si… » Dit-il de façon énigmatique en s’éloignant d’elle.

Il sortit la petite boîte de sa poche et la tendit à Bella.

Les yeux de celle-ci s’écarquillèrent en regardant tour à tour la petite boîte et le visage de son amoureux. Son expression était fermée, ne révélant rien.

« Joyeux Noël, mon Amour, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella tendit une main tremblante et lui prit la boîte. Elle ouvrit le fermoir et haleta en voyant les magnifiques boucles d’oreilles en diamant nichées sur le velours noir.

« Oh, Edward… » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle tendit un doigt et toucha les pierres étincelantes. Elle leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers Edward. « Elles sont stupéfiantes… » Dit-elle.

Edward sourit. « Est-ce que tu les aimes ? Elles appartenaient à Elizabeth. »

Bella leva la main et caressa la mâchoire d’Edward. « Merci. Je les chérirai toujours… »

Edward la retourna pour qu’elle se regarde à nouveau dans le miroir. « Mets-les… »

Bella retira ses petits ornements en or et suspendit les diamants à ses lobes d’oreilles. Elle s’assura que les papillons soient bien fixés en les attachant.

Elle pouvait sentir leur poids et inclina la tête. La lumière fut captée par les diamants et Bella les regarda s’illuminer.

« Esme affirme qu’Elizabeth t’aurait énormément aimée… » Déclara-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle pour déposer un baiser sur le côté de son cou. « Tu es sublime, ma chérie, » chuchota-t-il. « Allons-y… Ils doivent nous attendre. »

Edward garda son bras autour de la taille de Bella tandis qu’ils descendaient les escaliers.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle familiale. Esme se retourna alors qu’ils entraient dans la pièce et elle leur sourit immédiatement en voyant ce que Bella portait à ses oreilles.

ooo

Le repas fut parfait. La table gémissait sous le poids de tous les plats. Charlie, Rosalie et Kate burent du jus de raisin pétillant et les autres portèrent un toast avec du champagne.

C’était tout ce que Bella avait toujours imaginé qu’un Noël en famille devait être. C’était bruyant et tapageur, avec des chapeaux en papier, des biscuits et des tartes de Noël, et trop de nourriture, et des tonnes de rires et de taquineries. Bella remarqua que Charlie les regardait souvent, Edward et elle, mais il ne semblait pas contrarié de la conversation qu’ils avaient eue plus tôt, il avait l’air pensif.

C’était presque comme s’il évaluait leur relation. Esme nota son regard examinateur et se pencha vers lui. « Ne sont-ils pas étonnants ? Ils bougent l’un autour de l’autre comme ça tout le temps. C’est comme s’ils avaient besoin d’être ensemble, de se toucher l’un l’autre en quelque sorte… »

Charlie lança un regard noir à Edward en voyant la main de celui-ci glisser sous la table et Bella sursauter une seconde plus tard. Bella se tourna vers Edward qui arborait un sourire en coin et lui sourit avec indulgence. « Vous savez que mon père a les yeux braqués sur vous depuis tout à l’heure, M. Feelgood ? » Railla-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward se posèrent sur Charlie, puis sur les visages amusés de ses parents. « Vraiment, mon fils. » Carlisle avait entendu le commentaire d’Esme et il avait vu comment Charlie regardait les deux jeunes amoureux.

Edward parut gêné ; il retira sa main et la remit sur la table.

Bella regarda leurs parents qui les observaient et sourit. « Tu es en congé, Charlie, et ton arme est à la maison. Maintenant essaye de profiter de la fête ! » Dit-elle. Elle ressentait une légère effervescence et Edward faillit s’étouffer avec son eau en entendant sa remarque.

« Ça suffit, mon amour, n’en dis pas plus ! Tu vas me faire buter ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« C’est un bon garçon, Charlie. » Charlie se tourna vers Esme.

« C’est ce que me dit Bella. Il la rend heureuse, » dit-il.

« Elle le rend heureux aussi, et c’est tout ce que nous voulons pour nos enfants, pas vrai ? Qu’ils soient heureux ? » Ajouta Carlisle, et Charlie acquiesça.

Après qu’ils eurent fini de manger, tout le monde aida à nettoyer, et ensuite les gars entreprirent une partie de billard tandis qu’Edward s’installait au piano et commençait à jouer tranquillement.

Bella s’assit à côté de lui, une main sur sa jambe.

Kate et Esme mirent les nouvelles photos sur le mur arrière de la salle familiale pendant qu’Alice et Rosalie discutaient des préparatifs du mariage de l’une et de la décoration de la chambre du bébé de l’autre.

ooo

Carlisle et Garrett bavardaient tranquillement dans un coin du grand salon. Carlisle leva les yeux et aperçut Charlie qui les regardait. Il lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Charlie sentit son estomac se serrer. Il savait que c’était l’occasion rêvée de leur parler.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Edward et Bella assis au piano. Ses yeux rétrécirent légèrement quand il vit la main de Bella sur la cuisse d’Edward.

Il traversa la pièce et rejoignit les deux hommes. Carlisle lui sourit affablement. « Charlie, aimerais-tu te joindre à nous dans mon bureau pour un cigare ? Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me laisser aller, mais aujourd’hui est un jour spécial. »

Charlie opina et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux et alla ouvrir l’une des portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le porche entourant la résidence.

« Désolé, mais ceci est la seule stipulation d’Esme… Charlie, prendrais-tu un thé glacé ? » Charlie hocha la tête, et par respect Carlisle se servit un verre et en offrit un à Garrett aussi.

Les hommes s’assirent dans les fauteuils regroupés autour du feu. Ils discutèrent de la NFL*, de la météo et des futurs projets de Garrett avec Edward et Jasper.

Finalement Charlie s’éclaircit la gorge. Il pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge mais il continua. « Euh, Garrett, alors Bella m’a dit qu’Edward et elle ont fait des choix dans… eh bien dans leur vie personnelle… Elle a dit que tu pourrais avoir des, euh, » toux, « étant donné que tu es, tu sais, » il s’éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus, « son, commentonditdéjà… Ah oui, “mentor.’’ » Il utilisa ses doigts pour mettre l’emphase sur les guillemets.

Carlisle sourit en tirant sur son cigare. 

Voilà qui devrait être intéressant… Il eut un petit sourire narquois en regardant Charlie se tortiller dans son fauteuil. Il est comme une vierge qui va avoir son premier examen gynécologique… Cette pensée le fit mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour l’empêcher de glousser.

Garrett avait façonné les traits de son visage en une expression de sérénité. « C’est exact, Charlie, j’ai formé Edward et je suis devenu son mentor quand il avait dix-neuf ans. »

Charlie regarda Carlisle avec des yeux agrandis de surprise. « Dix-neuf ans ! Bordel, quel genre de mode de vie est-ce que c’est pour un putain d’adolescent ? A-t-il toujours voulu parader en cuir et fouetter les filles ? »

Carlisle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se retint de laisser échapper une réplique instinctivement défensive et choisit ses mots suivants avec précaution.

« Charlie, des pensées similaires aux tiennes m’ont traversé l’esprit en apprenant, par accident, le choix qu’Edward avait fait. J’ai découvert que Garrett était son mentor, et au début j’étais furieux et choqué. Je me suis demandé ce que nous avions bien pu faire de travers, Esme et moi, pour que notre fils veuille dominer les femmes ! »

Carlisle revint s’asseoir et ralluma son cigare.

Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et sourit à Garrett.

Garrett poursuivit le récit avec un sourire désabusé. « Alors imagine mon choc et ma surprise quand un Carlisle extrêmement énervé est arrivé chez moi et m’a accusé de corrompre son fils cadet, son rejeton tranquille et très timide mais aussi très talentueux ! Il m’a lancé son poing dans la mâchoire et ensuite m’a demandé ce que diable était le BDSM, et pourquoi un adolescent voudrait battre les femmes ! »

Garrett émit un petit rire et se frotta la mâchoire, Carlisle semblant quelque peu dépité. « Je me suis excusé plus tard, cependant, après avoir pris une solide rasade et que Garrett m’ait expliqué que même s’il enseignait à Edward comment être un Dominant responsable et diligent, un Dominant qui était attentif à sa soumise et la dirigeait tout en lui permettant de détenir le pouvoir ultime en lui fournissant des mots d’alerte, des listes de règles et de limites à utiliser à tout moment où elle avait besoin de le faire, une personne ne pouvait pas tout simplement devenir un Dom ou une soumise sans d’abord avoir l’inclinaison, » déclara Carlisle, s’assurant de garder son ton calme.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Alors voulez-vous dire qu’Isabella a toujours voulu être… dominée ? Même quand elle était petite ? » Cette idée semblait le contrarier.

Garrett sourit. « Charlie, comment quelqu’un décide-t-il s’il est gay ou hétéro ? Ou bien comment quelqu’un décide-t-il s’il aime les blondes ou les brunes, ou des partenaires silencieuses ou bavardes ? Petites et menues ou grandes et athlétiques ? Maigrichonnes ou rondelettes ? Certains ménages sont formés de partenaires égaux. Ils s’occupent de tout ensemble, prennent toutes les décisions ensemble. Dans certains ménages c’est la femme qui domine, qui prend toutes les décisions, qui dirige la famille. Mais je crois, comme beaucoup d’autres, que même dans la plus élémentaire des relations il y a une personne dominante et une personne soumise et docile, qu’elles soient conscientes de cet état de fait ou non. 

Dans une relation D/s consensuelle, il y a un adage fondamental : Sûr, sain et consensuel. C’est le type de relation que Bella et Edward ont embrassé. Ils ont des règles pour le temps qu’ils passent en mode D/s, ils ont des mesures de sécurité en place ; ils se sont engagés l’un envers l’autre, et même davantage que la plupart des couples mariés. Ils se respectent l’un l’autre et ils respectent leurs limites. Bella s’est engagée à se soumettre à Edward de toutes les manières pendant qu’ils sont dans leurs périodes spéciales, que ce soit mentalement, physiquement ou émotionnellement. Elle s’est engagée à maintenir son corps en bonne santé, à faire en sorte que son esprit soit vif et alerte et que son ‘réservoir d’essence’ émotionnel ne fonctionne pas à vide. Edward s’est engagé à prendre soin d’elle mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. » Garrett recula dans son siège et prit une gorgée de thé glacé. Il aurait aimé que ce soit un Jack Daniels à la place, mais il ne voulait pas mettre plus de pression ou de stress sur Charlie en ce moment. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer.

Charlie ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tout à fait dépassé par ce que Garrett et Carlisle venaient de lui dire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes françaises. Il accueillit avec joie l’air froid qui souffla à l’intérieur de la pièce. Cela lui rafraîchit un peu les idées et l’aida à calmer ses nerfs.

Il se retourna enfin et fit face aux deux hommes. Il regarda Carlisle. « Je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes, mais il est ton fils, aussi ai-je besoin de poser cette question à Garrett. »

Il regarda Garrett, observant sa posture, l’expression de son visage, en quête d’un quelconque signe de malaise ou de mensonge. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était flic depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Ce que j’ai besoin de savoir, c’est si je peux lui faire confiance avec le bien-être de ma fille. »

Garrett répondit avec une honnêteté et une ouverture que Charlie savait être la vérité. « Charlie, tu peux faire confiance à Edward avec la vie d’Isabella. Quand nous étions au loin, isolés dans le parc national de Yosemite, et que la merde s’est abattue sur la maison de Rosalie, Edward était comme un fou, il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il a été mal à l’aise durant tout le week-end, et quand Esme est arrivée en hélicoptère, il s’est démené comme un dément pour parvenir à elle. Il savait, c’est troublant mais il savait qu’elle était en danger. Ma femme, Rosalie et Alice étaient là, mais c’était Edward qui savait que Bella avait besoin de lui. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour ta fille, Charlie. »

Garrett et Carlisle se levèrent alors que Charlie allait vers eux. Il serra la main de Garrett. « Merci pour ta franchise et ta sincérité, Garrett. Ils sont tous les deux très chanceux d’avoir ton soutien. »

Garrett sourit.

Charlie se retourna et tendit la main à Carlisle. « Merci de m’avoir ouvert votre maison et d’avoir ouvert vos cœurs à Isabella. Je peux retourner chez moi en sachant qu’on prend bien soin d’elle et qu’elle est aimée comme jamais elle ne l’a été. »

Carlisle prit sa main. « Je pensais vraiment ce que j’ai dit hier soir, Charlie. Nous sommes une famille, et c’est ce que nous faisons. Nous sommes tapageurs et fous, émotionnels et démonstratifs, mais nous considérons Bella comme une Cullen. » Il rit en voyant Charlie froncer soudainement les sourcils. « D’accord, une Swan-Cullen, et nous les Cullen, nous protégeons les nôtres. À n’importe quel prix. » Charlie acquiesça.

En retournant vers la salle familiale, Charlie avait la conviction qu’il n’aurait pas pu choisir une meilleure famille pour ‘adopter’ Bella, même en essayant. Il savait aussi qu’il avait un long chemin à parcourir pour même essayer de comprendre ses choix, et il avait plus de questions que de réponses, mais il allait tenter d’y parvenir. Il lui devait bien ça. Il sourcilla. Il lui devait bien plus que ça.

Bella leva les yeux alors que les hommes pénétraient dans la grande pièce.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son père qui se servait une tasse de café. « Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Charlie regarda Bella et sourit. « Tout va bien, Petit Pois. J’ai eu une bonne conversation avec Carlisle et Garrett. » Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent.

« Papa… » Commença-t-elle, mais Charlie sourit et secoua la tête. « Tout va bien, je te dis. Garrett est un bon ami pour toi et Edward. Il a vraiment très bien défendu votre cause ! » Dit-il avant d’aller rejoindre les autres qui s’étaient rassemblés pour regarder un autre film de Noël.

Charlie sembla plus détendu ce soir-là, et lorsqu’ils allèrent se coucher, Bella parla de sa conversation avec son père à Edward. Edward avait confiance en Garrett et n’était pas inquiet au sujet de leur ‘conversation.’

« As-tu eu un bon Noël, Bébé ? » Souffla-t-il en se blottissant dans le dos de Bella.

« C’était parfait. Juste parfait, » répondit-elle en souriant.

 

À suivre…

*National Football League.

Je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre de traduire une scène de Noël en plein milieu du mois de mai…

Si vous croyez qu’on en a fini avec les drames, détrompez-vous…

À bientôt

Milk


	91. Chapitre 91

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 91

 

Charlie sembla plus détendu ce soir-là, et lorsqu’ils allèrent se coucher, Bella parla de sa conversation avec son père à Edward. Edward avait confiance en Garrett et n’était pas inquiet au sujet de leur ‘conversation.’

« As-tu eu un bon Noël, Bébé ? » Souffla-t-il en se blottissant dans le dos de Bella.

« C’était parfait. Juste parfait, » répondit-elle en souriant.

ooo

Bella se réveilla et se recroquevilla contre le flanc d’Edward. Elle sentit le bras de son amoureux se serrer autour d’elle. 

Elle sourit de contentement. 

« B’jour mon amour. » La voix enrouée de sommeil d’Edward gronda tout près de son oreille.

Bella sourit de plus belle et se tourna pour frotter son nez contre sa poitrine et inhaler son parfum. Elle aimait l’odeur d’Edward. C’était un mélange de bois de santal et d’épices, et d’autres odeurs qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer mais qui le rendaient unique, tout simplement lui.

« Hmm. Bonjour, » marmonna-t-elle.

Le rire tranquille d’Edward la secoua et elle fit la moue et fronça les sourcils en se redressant, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux amusés.

« Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Dit-elle en se nichant dans son cou pour embrasser la zone où elle pouvait déceler son pouls.

Elle sentit une main sur sa hanche et l’autre dans son dos, la retournant jusqu’à ce qu’il plane sur elle.

« Tu es drôle. Tu ressembles à un chiot ébouriffé le matin. » Edward sourit à Bella en repoussant doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Il aimait qu’ils soient sauvages et sexy le matin. Il savait que ça rendait Bella folle et qu’elle préférait les tirer en arrière en une queue de cheval ou les tresser, mais c’était l’une des choses favorites d’Edward quand il se réveillait à ses côtés.

Ça et la moue que formaient ses lèvres roses, et ses chaleureux yeux marron ensommeillés et sensuels… 

Edward sentit son érection matinale devenir encore plus prononcée et il se demanda paresseusement s’il serait en mesure de faire quelque chose à ce sujet…

Bella vit le regard amoureux et indulgent d’Edward changer, devenant sombre de désir et de luxure.

Elle sourit et déplaça sa jambe qui reposait entre les siennes afin que celle-ci frôle son pénis très gros et très dur.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. « Mon Dieu, Sparky, c’est réellement une bonne journée ! Une bonne journée pour moi ! » Pouffa-t-elle en se trémoussant sous les draps tout en enveloppant sa petite main autour de son sexe douloureux.

« Putain Bébé ! » Les hanches d’Edward donnèrent instinctivement une secousse vers l’avant.

Bella le poussa gentiment sur son dos et ses lèvres enrobèrent son gland suintant.

« Bell… Bon sang de merde… C’est tellllllement bon… N’arrête pas… » Bella sourit autour de sa longueur alors qu’Edward balbutiait de façon incohérente.

Elle savait qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps et elle prit ses testicules en coupe et les stimula doucement, de la façon qu’il affectionnait.

Bella se mit à bourdonner et elle sentit Edward presser vers l’avant alors que sa verge commençait à se contracter.

Ses mains étaient fermées en poings dans ses cheveux et Bella utilisa gentiment ses dents tandis qu’elle l’attirait plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Ce fut cette sensation qui envoya Edward par-dessus bord et il jouit en émettant une série de grognements et de gémissements.

Bella le lécha avec application et embrassa la fine ligne de duvet jusqu’à son nombril, puis en continuant de remonter vers sa poitrine sur laquelle elle se coucha finalement, sa tête appuyée sur ses mains.

« Prêt à affronter la journée, Sparky ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Edward ouvrit les yeux ; Bella adorait cette expression qu’il avait quand il venait juste de prendre son pied. C’était sexy comme l’enfer.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher… » Il sourit et caressa sa joue. « Merci, Bébé, tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça, mais j’apprécie énormément que tu l’aies fait. Puis-je te rendre la pareille ? » Offrit-il, mais Bella lui donna un dernier baiser sur la poitrine, puis elle se leva.

« Pas le temps pour ça, Trésor. Charlie repart ce matin avec Garrett et Kate, tu te rappelles ? Mais je me demandais si peut-être toi et moi on pourrait aller quelque part après et parler, juste nous deux ? Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec ta famille et je le comprends très bien, mais… » Bella tordait ses mains alors qu’elle se tenait au pied du lit.

Edward se leva et prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes, tentant de calmer ses mouvements. « Hé ! Tu n’as jamais besoin de te justifier de vouloir passer du temps avec moi, d’accord ? Ma famille est toujours autour et j’aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi. Je pense que nous en avons besoin. »

Bella sourit avec gratitude. « Veux-tu te joindre à moi dans la douche ? » Demanda-t-elle.

ooo

Charlie avait fini d’emballer son petit sac et il avait soigneusement enveloppé sa peinture avec l’aide d’Esme.

Elle avait frappé à sa porte tôt le matin, armée de ruban adhésif et d’un grand rouleau de papier bulle. 

* FLASHBACK *

Charlie achevait d’emballer ses dernières affaires quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il l’ouvrit et se retrouva devant une Esme tenant un rouleau de papier bulle sous le bras et un plateau contenant du café et des croissants chauds dans les mains.

« Bonjour, Charlie, j’ai pensé que tu aimerais boire un café en faisant ta valise. Le petit déjeuner sera servi à la maison un peu plus tard. As-tu besoin d’aide pour envelopper ton tableau ? »

Charlie la débarrassa du plateau et le déposa sur la petite table basse. 

« Merci, Esme. Tu n’avais pas à te donner tant de mal pour moi… » Dit-il, ne s’habituant toujours pas à être gâté.

Esme sourit. « Là tu sais que tu sonnes exactement comme ta fille, qui essaye toujours de se fondre dans le décor. » Elle secoua la tête avant de voir la peinture placée sur le lit, tournée vers le bas.

« Puis-je y jeter un coup d’œil ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Charlie hocha la tête et la regarda retourner le tableau. Il sourit en dépit du petit tiraillement dans son cœur. 

Il regarda le doux sourire sur le visage d’Esme alors qu’elle traçait la petite figurine avec précaution.

« Elle est vraiment douée, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Charlie soupira. « Oh oui elle l’est, et je ne sais pas du tout d’où lui vient ce talent, » répondit-il en se versant une tasse de café avant de s’asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Esme leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu sais, Charlie, je dirais que dans l’ensemble Bella tient beaucoup de toi. Je n’ai jamais rencontré sa mère, et Bella n’en parle jamais. »

Esme s’assit dans le fauteuil en face de Charlie. « Bella est une jeune femme remarquable. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui lui est arrivé et c’est à elle de le raconter, mais je peux te dire que dès que je l’ai rencontrée, elle a conquis le cœur de chaque membre de notre famille. Bella est plus forte qu’elle ne le pense et elle est presque totalement désintéressée. Elle fait constamment passer les besoins et les désirs de tout le monde avant les siens. »

Charlie acquiesça mais garda le silence.

Esme se pencha vers lui. « Carlisle et moi n’avons pas de secrets, Charlie. C’est une des règles dans notre relation, donc je sais que Bella t’a raconté qu’Edward et elle vivent un style de vie alternatif, et je suis sûre que ça te préoccupe beaucoup. »

Charlie sentit la chaleur envahir son visage ; il fit courir son doigt autour du col de son tee-shirt comme s’il était serré. Esme se leva et se servit une tasse de café, dissimulant son léger sourire. Charlie et Bella se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux !

Il s’éclaircit la voix. « Eh bien oui, ça me tracasse. J’ai eu une conversation avec Garrett et Carlisle hier soir et je sais que ton garçon ne bat pas ma fille, mais tout de même, Esme ! Elle est mon enfant, nom de Dieu, et je n’étais pas là la dernière fois que quelqu’un a essayé ou réussi à lui faire du mal, et en plus de ça quand elle a tenté de me le dire, je ne l’ai pas crue ! Alors je suis responsable de ce que ce monstre a fait à Isabella, c’est ma faute si elle a quitté le domicile familial ! Elle a essayé de me dire qu’il l’avait frappée, une nuit en rentrant à la maison en pleurs, revenant de la réserve, mais je lui ai dit qu’elle devait avoir mal compris – qu’elle avait dû le provoquer ! »

Charlie se leva d’un bond et alla regarder par la fenêtre pour se donner une contenance pendant qu’Esme sirotait patiemment son café, attendant qu’il continue.

Sa voix profonde remplit le silence. « Je me déteste pour ce que j’ai fait à ma fille au fil des ans. Je ne pourrai jamais les reprendre ou les rectifier. Renée et moi avons vraiment traité Isabella injustement, mais au moins Renée est juste partie, tandis que moi j’ai continué à lui faire du mal encore et encore… Alors je me demande si c’est de ma faute si Bella veut avoir des hommes qui… lui font… des choses… doux Jésus… ou qui la blessent et l’humilient ? Ça me rend malade de penser que c’est vers ça que je l’ai poussée… »

Charlie se retourna et Esme vit les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle se releva et alla chercher des kleenex dans la boîte à côté du lit et les lui offrit. Elle essuya ses propres larmes et se moucha.

Charlie se rassit et ils terminèrent leur café en silence.

Finalement leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver de la colère tapie au fond de ceux de Charlie.

« Il est ton fils… » Dit-il d’un ton à moitié furieux.

Esme réfléchit à son accusation pendant un moment.

Elle savait qu’elle devait soigneusement choisir ses mots, et elle avait besoin de freiner sa nature protectrice. « C’est un fait, Charlie. Edward est notre fils, et nous sommes très fiers de tout ce qu’il a accompli dans sa vie et de tout ce qu’il est. Être un Dominant n’est pas une tenue qu’on enfile ou un jeu qu’on joue, pas si on est sérieux. C’est ce qu’on est. Ça fait partie de l’identité d’Edward. Il n’abuse pas de la confiance qu’Isabella met en lui, et dans la mesure où il est question de pouvoir, eh bien, je suis sûre que Garrett t’a expliqué qu’en fait, c’est Bella, la soumise, qui détient le pouvoir dans ses mains. »

« Mais est-ce que vous approuvez cela, Carlisle et toi ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Que Carlisle et moi soyons ou non d’accord avec le choix d’Edward et de Bella n’est pas la question ; tout ce que nous voulons c’est que nos enfants soient heureux et en bonne santé et qu’ils vivent une vie bien équilibrée tout en étant des membres productifs de la société, et tous les deux le sont. »

Charlie semblait sur le point de l’interrompre, mais Esme leva ses mains pour le faire taire. 

« Charlie, Edward est mon fils et je serais heureuse de donner ma vie pour lui, mais s’il te plaît ne pense pas un seul instant que nous aimons Bella moins que si elle était l’une des nôtres. Si jamais je pensais que Bella avait été manipulée dans le BDSM ou forcée à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré, je serais la première personne à intervenir et à botter les fesses d’Edward, tout comme le feraient son père, Emmett, Garrett et Jasper ! »

Esme se pencha en avant. « Sais-tu qu’ils ont des règles à suivre ? Et ils ont des contrôles aussi bien que des mots d’alerte. De plus ils sont bien encadrés. Edward doit rendre des comptes à Garrett, son mentor, et Isabella doit se confier à Kate. » 

Charlie hocha la tête. « Garrett a mentionné quelque chose comme ça. »

Esme poursuivit. « Je te conseille de faire comme nous. Nous avons fait des recherches et lu au sujet de ce style de vie quand nous avons découvert tout à fait par hasard qu’Edward avait fait ce choix. Heureusement nous avons découvert que Garrett était l’entraîneur d’Edward et son mentor, alors Carlisle et moi sommes allés le voir et nous avons passé pas mal de temps à discuter avec lui et Kate. Ça a été une révélation et ça ne ressemblait en rien à l’avilissement et à la débauche que nous avions imaginés. La seule chose qu’il te faut c’est un esprit ouvert, Charlie. Ne te fie pas à tes propres suppositions ou à tes propres idées de ce qu’est ce style de vie. Profite de ton voyage de retour avec Garrett et Kate pour leur parler et écouter vraiment ce qu’ils ont à dire. »

Charlie acquiesça puis soupira. « Ma mère avait coutume de dire ‘Moins on en sait, mieux on se porte.’ Je pense qu’elle avait peut-être raison ! » Il eut un rire auto-dérisoire.

Esme se leva, se dirigea vers la peinture et la ramassa ; elle la tourna de sorte que Charlie puisse la voir, sa voix dure et protectrice alors qu’elle le dévisageait intensément. « La femme qui a peint ceci pour son père essayait de lui montrer qui elle est et ce qui est important pour elle. Si tu veux avoir une vraie relation avec elle, je te suggère de noter ce qu’elle t’a dit et ce qu’elle a révélé d’elle-même. Bella n’avait pas besoin de le faire, et Dieu sait que ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile si elle ne t’avait rien dit, mais elle a pris un risque, Charlie Swan. La question est : est-ce que tu es prêt à mettre tes propres préjugés et opinions de côté et à accepter Isabella et Edward pour ce qu’ils sont ? Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un aimer une autre personne comme Edward aime Isabella. Il l’adore et elle le lui rend bien. L’un ne va pas sans l’autre, mais si Edward n’était pas dans sa vie, Bella serait quand même une soumise. »

Charlie opina lentement.

Esme déposa le cadre et commença à l’envelopper sans rien dire de plus.

Charlie pouvait voir qu’Esme vibrait avec l’attitude protectrice d’une mère lion. Cette pensée le réconforta. Il ne doutait pas que Bella soit en sécurité dans cette famille, et s’il était honnête envers lui-même, il savait qu’elle l’était aussi avec Edward.

Il avait vu des agresseurs et des escrocs, des personnes qui essayaient de faire croire qu’elles étaient quelque chose qu’elles n’étaient pas, et il pouvait voir que chaque fois qu’Edward regardait Bella ou lui parlait, toute son attention était sur elle. Son amour pour elle était évident pour quiconque les voyait ensemble. Quand Bella entrait dans la pièce, le visage d’Edward s’illuminait et Charlie pouvait voir qu’il fondait littéralement.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il ne se gênerait pas pour traiter n’importe qui d’autre de guimauve, mais il était content qu’Edward éprouve ces sentiments pour sa fille. Elle méritait d’avoir quelqu’un qui la traite avec des gants de velours comme si elle était fragile et précieuse, et inestimable. 

Esme termina d’envelopper l’aquarelle. Elle ramassa le plateau mais Charlie le lui prit des mains.

« Laisse-moi t’aider, c’est le moins que je puisse faire, » dit-il et Esme sourit.

Alors qu’elle ouvrait la porte, la voix de Charlie la stoppa dans son geste. « Esme ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui. « Merci d’aimer Isabella comme tu le fais. Elle n’a jamais vraiment eu de mère non plus. »

Esme sourit. « Elle est si facile à aimer, Charlie. »

« Je sais, mais je voulais dire que je ne vais pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit pour les éloigner de moi, elle ou Edward. J’ai besoin d’elle dans ma vie, » dit-il.

Tandis qu’ils marchaient vers la maison principale, Esme questionna Charlie à propos des rénovations qu’il voulait faire sur sa maison. Il lui fit jurer de garder le secret comme il n’avait dit à personne qu’il avait l’intention de demander Sue en mariage. Il voulait d’abord que la maison soit prête.

Actuellement la maison n’avait que deux chambres et une salle de bain, et Charlie voulait l’agrandir en y ajoutant une troisième chambre et une ou deux salles de bain supplémentaires.

Seth allait toujours à l’école, et même lorsqu’il irait à l’université, Charlie voulait s’assurer qu’il se sente chez lui dans la maison rénovée. Il voulait aussi s’assurer que Bella sache que sa chambre serait toujours là pour elle et maintenant pour Edward aussi quand ils viendraient en visite.

Esme était excitée alors qu’ils prenaient les dispositions pour que Charlie lui envoie ses plans. Elle promit que Rosalie les examinerait et qu’ensemble elles élaboreraient une proposition pour la nouvelle extension. 

Esme invita Charlie à revenir à Cullen Crest pour le week-end de Pâques et inclut aussi Sue et Seth dans son invitation. Charlie lui assura qu’il allait transmettre son invitation aux Clearwater.

* FIN DU FLASHBACK *

Charlie fut ramené à l’instant présent quand Bella poussa légèrement son épaule.

Il lui sourit alors qu’elle s’asseyait sur le bras de son fauteuil. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Aussi prêt que je le serai jamais. Tu sais que je déteste prendre l’avion, » répondit-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « En fait je ne le savais pas. Zut. Si c’est un problème à l’avenir, tu sais que je serai toujours… » Commença-t-elle, mais Charlie tapota sa jambe.

« Te voilà encore à te tracasser pour les autres, Bells. Ce n’est pas un problème, et si c’en était un, je le dirais. » 

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête. « D’accord, si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. » Il lui sourit.

Garrett et Kate entrèrent dans la pièce pour dire au revoir et Charlie et Bella se levèrent de concert. Charlie fit ses au revoir à Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Alice, Esme, et même Rosalie l’étreignirent, et cette dernière lui dit qu’elle avait aimé qu’il ne laisse pas passer les conneries de son mari. Charlie lui dit qu’il pouvait remettre Emmett à sa place n’importe quand et qu’elle n’avait qu’à lui téléphoner.

Charlie sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture avec Bella et Edward. Edward lui tendit la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ça m’a fait vraiment plaisir de vous rencontrer, Charlie. Surtout donnez-nous souvent de vos nouvelles. Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez nous, et je serai ravi de rencontrer Sue et Seth un de ces jours. Bella n’a que des bonnes choses à dire à leur sujet. »

Charlie regarda le jeune homme qui avait volé le cœur de sa fille. Il réalisa qu’il l’aimait. Il tint la main d’Edward fermement tout en lui disant tranquillement, « Merci, Edward. Pour tout. Merci de veiller sur ma fille. »

Charlie traîna ses pieds et se frotta la nuque après avoir relâché la main d’Edward. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, et quand il leva enfin les yeux sur Bella et Edward, Bella sut immédiatement qu’il allait dire quelque chose… Oh Seigneur ! Il a la même expression sur son visage que la fois où il a essayé de me faire un laïus à propos du sexe quand j’avais dix-sept ans – oh non !

« Papa… » Commença-t-elle pour essayer de détourner la conversation, mais l’expression de Charlie passa du malaise extrême à la détermination.

« Non, Isabella, j’ai besoin de dire ceci. » Il plissa les yeux et Edward vit qu’il cherchait les mots justes avant de parler. Son estomac se noua.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, puis il poursuivit. « Je n’ai pas la prétention de tout comprendre sur vous deux et sur… ce que vous choisissez de, euh, faire dans l’intimité de votre propre maison… mais je respecte votre choix. » Charlie était écarlate et Bella aussi, et Edward dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire à voix haute ; ils avaient tous les deux l’air de souffrir le martyre !

Les yeux de Charlie rétrécirent encore plus et Edward se rapprocha automatiquement de Bella comme pour la protéger. Charlie réprima un rire – ouais, il était encore capable d’être intimidant…

« Je veux te connaître Bella, je veux vous connaître tous les deux, et cela signifie que nous devons tous accepter des choses au sujet des autres, des choses avec lesquelles nous pourrions ne pas être d’accord ou que nous ne comprenons pas. C’est tout ce que je voulais dire. » Bella laissa échapper le profond soupir qu’elle retenait.

Elle lâcha la main d’Edward et alla vers Charlie. Les yeux de celui-ci devinrent brillants tandis qu’il enroulait ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette.

Il embrassa tendrement le dessus de son crâne. « Je t’aime, Bells. Ne l’oublie jamais. Je sais que je ne peux pas rattraper tout le temps perdu, mais je suis reconnaissant que tu sois prête à repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Merci Petit pois. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward par-dessus la tête de Bella et il lui adressa un léger hochement de tête.

Bella recula et essuya ses joues. Elle leva une main et prit la joue de son père en coupe. « Je t’aime aussi, papa. Envoie tout mon amour à Sue et à Seth. Je t’appellerai la semaine prochaine, d’accord ? Sois prudent, okay ? » Ils se sourirent.

Charlie mit ses lunettes de soleil en s’approchant de la voiture. « Je le suis toujours, Bells, » dit-il.

Bella sentit le bras d’Edward entourer son estomac alors qu’elle se penchait en arrière contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait en paix. Faire le premier pas avec Charlie avait été douloureux, mais ça valait le coup.

Edward embrassa le cou de Bella tandis qu’ils regardaient le SUV de Garrett sortir de l’allée.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que oui, » répondit-elle, semblant presque étonnée.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de sa taille, pouffant de rire. « Je pensais que j’allais avoir une crise cardiaque quand il a commencé à faire allusion à notre ‘style de vie !’ Mais je suis contente de lui avoir dit. Allons-nous sortir maintenant ? »

Edward sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser. « Bien sûr. Il faut juste que j’aille chercher un ou deux trucs, et ensuite on peut prendre le large pour la journée. Peux-tu dire à maman que nous serons absents pour le déjeuner et le dîner ? »

Edward monta à leur chambre et Bella alla à la recherche d’Esme. Elle la trouva dans la salle familiale, avec Alice et Rosalie.

« Comment vas-tu Bébé B ? » Demanda Rosalie alors que Bella prenait place à côté d’Alice sur le canapé. 

« Je vais bien. En fait je ne me suis jamais sentie mieux ! Je pense que ça va aller entre Charlie et moi. Il est en thérapie et j’ai décidé que je veux faire cette thérapie que Kate a mentionnée. Est-ce qu’elle vous en a parlé ? »

Rosalie et Alice acquiescèrent. « Elle l’a mentionnée hier soir. J’ai parlé à Emmett et il pense lui aussi que c’est une bonne idée. Nous devons toutes faire face à ce qui s’est passé. »

Alice prit la parole. « Jazz insiste pour que j’y aille moi aussi. C’est une nouvelle année et le moment propice pour un nouveau départ. »

Bella approuva. « Esme, Edward et moi allons sortir aujourd’hui ; nous avons juste besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Il m’a dit de te dire que nous ne serons pas revenus pour le dîner. »

Esme lui sourit. « Je pense que c’est une excellente idée. »

Alice suivit Bella jusque dans le hall d’entrée. « Hé Ali, comment as-tu su que nous allions à cette fête de réveillon du Jour de l’An ? Est-ce qu’Edward t’a dit quelque chose ? »

Alice secoua la tête et se fendit d’un sourire. « As-tu eu le temps de jeter un coup d’œil à tes tenues ? »

Bella s’arrêta au pied de l’escalier. « Que veux-tu dire tes tenues ? Je croyais qu’il n’y en avait qu’une ? »

« Voyons Tornade ! Il y a quelques temps, Edward m’a demandé de faire faire des tenues de fête pour toi, et quand j’ai entendu qu’il allait y avoir une soirée costumée, j’ai pensé en créer une. Quand tu regarderas ton cadeau, tu verras qu’il y a trois tenues complètes. J’ai laissé les bottes et les chaussures d’accompagnement à la maison. Évidemment il n’y a pas de bijoux parce que tu vas porter ce qu’Edward choisira pour toi, mais j’ai également mis une description avec des instructions pour ton maquillage ! » Alice parlait rapidement car elle entendait Edward dans les escaliers.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard ! » Murmura-t-elle à l’oreille de Bella.

Bella rougit et hocha la tête. Edward promena ses yeux de l’une à l’autre.

« Est-ce que je veux même savoir de quoi vous parlez à voix basse toutes les deux ? J’espère que nous n’aurons pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous avez comploté pour faire quelque chose… » Dit-il sombrement.

Bella secoua la tête en vitesse mais Alice croisa les bras et se renfrogna. « Oh allez, Edward, tu ne vas pas vraiment essayer de me faire ton numéro de Dom, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne me fais pas peur ! » Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Bella regarda Jasper marcher tranquillement derrière Alice et lui donner une tape sur le postérieur. Elle glapit et se retourna, frottant furieusement son cul. « Jasper ! C’était pour quoi ça ? » Dit-elle avec indignation.

Jasper releva un sourcil. « Je pense que nous avons besoin de temps seul à seul nous aussi. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser… Alice, passe devant… Tu sais où aller, » répliqua-t-il placidement.

Alice hocha la tête et fusilla son frère du regard, mais elle monta docilement les escaliers.

Edward gloussa et secoua la tête. Il prit la main de Bella et la mena à l’extérieur. « Alice manque tellement de maturité parfois ! Elle est toujours dans la merde avec Jasper parce qu’elle semble oublier qu’il n’est pas aussi indulgent avec elle que je le suis avec toi. Il ne la laissera pas s’en tirer comme ça après qu’elle se soit montrée irrespectueuse envers lui étant donné qu’elle porte son collier, » expliqua-t-il.

Ils montèrent dans le SUV d’Edward et sortirent de l’allée.

« Où allons-nous ? » Questionna Bella avec curiosité.

« J’ai pensé que nous pourrions faire une petite balade dans les environs afin que je puisse te montrer la région. C’est très beau. Ensuite nous pourrions nous rendre à Napa pour le déjeuner. J’ai aussi réservé dans un spa plus tard pour que nous ayons un traitement spécial en couple. Et après nous irons dîner chez Cindy’s Backstreet Kitchen. Qu’en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant pour la regarder brièvement.

« Ça me plaît beaucoup, » répondit-elle.

Edward conduisit autour du territoire environnant, montrant les lieux d’intérêt et les endroits particulièrement beaux. Ils parlèrent de Charlie et des progrès qu’ils avaient faits. Jamie Johnson et un photographe de Vanity Fair devaient arriver dans la matinée et ils parlèrent de l’interview et de ce que cela signifierait pour leur relation. Edward demanda à Bella si elle se sentait toujours heureuse et disposée à participer à l’interview, et Bella paraissait très sincère quand elle lui dit qu’elle était partante.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous le signe de la détente. Le traitement en tandem au spa fut des plus amusants. Edward avait apporté leurs maillots de bain, et après leur massage ils se relaxèrent dans la piscine chauffée privée et le bain à remous. Edward se fit aborder par quelques personnes qui le reconnurent, mais sinon ses lunettes aviateur et sa casquette des 49ers* lui permirent de passer presque incognito. 

Bella passa un agréable moment à faire du lèche-vitrines, accrochée au bras d’Edward. De temps en temps ils s’arrêtaient pour admirer quelque chose en particulier dans la vitrine. Ils entrèrent dans une librairie et Edward sourit avec indulgence en voyant le visage de Bella s’illuminer. Elle acheta un nouveau livre de cuisine dont elle avait entendu parler. 

Bella adorait collectionner les livres de cuisine. À partir du moment où elle avait appris à cuisiner, elle avait laborieusement emprunté un par un les rares livres de cuisine de la bibliothèque de Forks et essayé de nombreuses recettes en suivant méticuleusement les instructions. Elle était satisfaite quand plus souvent qu’autrement, ses nouveaux plats s’avéraient un succès.

Charlie ne mangeait pas de mets sophistiqués, et au fil des années Bella avait lentement éduqué son palais à apprécier une variété plus grande d’aliments.

Après avoir parcouru les bouquins pendant un moment et bu un chocolat chaud, ils reprirent la route pour aller dîner.

L’atmosphère était détendue et Edward était heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur Bella, sans aucune interruption de quiconque.

Après le dîner ils retournèrent à la maison et se joignirent à Carlisle et Esme pour prendre un digestif. Jasper et Emmett avaient emmené Rosalie et Alice danser en boîte.

Edward discuta de l’interview avec ses parents. Il avait passé en revue les sujets et les questions qu’Heidi avait envoyés à son intention et à celle de Jasper. Ça allait être très détendu ; le journaliste commencerait par un entretien intime avec lui et Bella, et ensuite les autres membres de la famille se joindraient à eux avant le déjeuner.

ooo

Bella n’avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Elle était inquiète au sujet de l’interview. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait lui parler, mais d’autre part il était tout naturel qu’on s’intéresse à Edward ! Il avait du talent, il était beau et intelligent, il était le rêve de presque toutes les femmes, mais elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle regarda Edward qui paraissait tout à fait détendu alors qu’il prenait son petit déjeuner et riait de quelque chose qu’Emmett et Jasper venaient juste de lui dire.

Bella sentait des papillons dans son estomac et elle déposa son couteau et sa fourchette. Elle baissa les yeux sur les œufs brouillés et les toasts qu’elle était en train de manger et se sentit légèrement nauséeuse à l’idée de terminer son assiette.

Elle chipota sa nourriture pendant quelques minutes avant de renoncer à manger et elle décida de boire son jus d’orange à la place.

Elle sentait des fourmillements en elle et savait qu’Edward l’observait. Elle leva les yeux et il regarda son assiette avant de retourner son regard sur elle. Il arqua un sourcil de manière éloquente.

Bella roula des yeux à son intention avant de se tourner pour parler à Rosalie.

Rosalie avait regardé leur échange silencieux avec amusement.

« Vous faites une belle paire tous les deux, » dit-elle en souriant à Bella.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S’enquit Bella.

« Eh bien, je n’ai jamais vu deux personnes si à l’écoute l’une de l’autre. Il sait quand tu ne manges pas et tu sais quand il te regarde. Je trouve juste ça drôle ! »

Bella renifla. « Je suis contente que ça t’amuse ! Je ne serais pas surprise s’il comptait chacune des putains de bouchées que j’ai prises ! Honnêtement, ça devient un peu trop parfois ! Je suis juste nerveuse à propos de l’interview et je n’arrive pas à finir mon assiette, alors il n’a qu’à se faire une raison ! » Lança-t-elle, plus qu’un peu irritée. Elle soupira. « As-tu rencontré Jamie Johnson ? Edward dit qu’il est sympathique. »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Non, mais Emmett, Jasper et Alice l’ont tous rencontré. » Elle se tourna vers Alice.

« Al, il est comment ce journaliste ? »

Alice sourit. « Jamie ? Il est mignon ! Très sexy, et c’est un des célibataires les plus en vue de la Côte Est… Il s’habille très bien en plus. »

Bella roula des yeux à son amie. « Je me fiche qu’il ressemble à Robert Pattinson ou à une autre putain de vedette de cinéma, Alice ! Je veux dire, est-ce qu’il est intransigeant et rigide ou quoi ? »

Elle entendit Jasper rire et leva les yeux, constatant par la même occasion que tout le monde la regardait. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. 

« Eh bien, Darlin’, il faut que tu cesses de te stresser comme ça ! Jamie n’est pas un type sanguinaire… pas comme ce mec qui joue les vampires en tout cas… Ça va bien aller, » dit-il.

Bella se leva de table. « C’est facile à dire pour toi, Jazz, tu as fait ça un millions de fois ! » Répliqua-t-elle en jetant son petit déjeuner avant de mettre son assiette et son verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant d’Edward sur elle, mais elle l’ignora. « Je monte me reposer un peu, appelle-moi quand ce sera l’heure… » Dit-elle à Alice. Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine et monta l’escalier.

Elle ferma la porte de leur chambre et regarda autour d’elle. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire pour ne plus penser à l’entrevue imminente !

À ce moment-là la porte s’ouvrit et se referma, et le verrou tourna.

Bella se retourna et vit Edward appuyé contre la porte. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux étaient sombres, féroces et sauvages.

Bella haleta et recula de quelques pas, portant une main à sa gorge.

« Viens ici, » dit-il en utilisant la Voix.

Bella secoua légèrement la tête et recula d’un autre pas. « Pour-pourquoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

Son cœur battait comme un tambour ; elle sentait l’excitation et le désir brûler en elle. 

Edward continua de la regarder, son visage sombre, presque austère. « Viens ici, Isabella, » répéta-t-il.

Quand il dit son nom, Bella s’entendit gémir et elle inonda sa petite culotte.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, et cette fois-ci Edward s’éloigna de la porte et s’avança vers elle. 

« Si tu me forces à venir te chercher, tu en seras désolée. Maintenant pour la dernière fois, viens ici. » Son ordre fut lancée dans un grondement.

Bella se sentait téméraire. Elle ne bougea pas.

Une minute elle se trouvait debout au milieu de la pièce, et l’instant suivant elle était pressée contre le mur. Une des mains d’Edward empêcha sa tête de cogner contre le mur, pendant que l’autre agrippait la blouse de coton bleu clair qu’elle portait.

Les yeux d’Edward brûlèrent dans les siens. Bella demeura bouche bée sous le choc. Ses bras étaient épinglés de chaque côté d’elle.

« Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête ! MAINTENANT, » dit-il.

Bella leva les bras. Edward lâcha sa tête et sa main glissa sur son chemisier. Il le tira légèrement.

« Je veux te baiser. Déshabille-toi. » Elle haleta encore. Ses jus ruisselèrent de plus belle.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Edward tira subitement sur sa blouse et elle la sentit déchirer. Elle entendit quelques boutons frapper différents objets dans la pièce. Son soutien-gorge suivit et ce qu’elle enregistra ensuite c’est qu’elle était debout contre le mur, à moitié nue, ses mains épinglées au-dessus de sa tête. La main libre d’Edward était posée sur la ceinture de la jupe noire qu’elle portait.

« Je. Veux. Te. Baiser. »

Bella déglutit. « MAINTENANT ? » Piailla-t-elle.

J’aimais ce chemisier… Alice va être furax…

« Ici et tout de suite. Dernière chance pour retirer tes fringues. » La voix d’Edward était calme mais inflexible.

Bella pouvait sentir ses jambes commencer à céder. Mon Dieu ! La Voix ! Prends-moi ! Baise-moi !

« Il n’y a pas de temps… » Débuta-t-elle.

Edward la dévisagea intensément. « Ton temps est écoulé ! » Grogna-t-il.

Bella sentit la main d’Edward s’aventurer sous sa jupe. Il ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires. Ses doigts trouvèrent l’entrejambe de ses collants et de son slip. Il grogna de frustration et libéra ses mains.

Soudainement Bella sentit l’air froid entrer en contact avec son centre surchauffé alors qu’Edward réduisait ses sous-vêtements en lambeaux.

Puis il écarta ses jambes en même temps qu’il s’emparait de sa cuisse. « Mets-les autour de ma taille ! »

Bella leva sa jambe et il s’en saisit. Il la souleva et écrasa son dos contre le mur, ébranlant le tableau accroché derrière elle.

« Putain ! J’ai besoin de te baiser maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il en poussant son jeans sur ses hanches. Sa verge jaillit et en un seul mouvement il fut en elle.

« Edward ! » Cria Bella en agrippant ses épaules. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Il était profondément enfoncé en elle ; elle pouvait sentir ses testicules claquer contre elle tandis qu’il se retirait et ensuite percutait à nouveau le fond de ses entrailles.

« Bordel ! Tu es tellement étroite, Bébé ! Ta minette est toute chaude, foutrement incroyable ! À moi ! Elle est à moi ! » Grogna Edward en broyant ses hanches contre elle.

Bella jeta sa tête en arrière, autant qu’elle le pouvait sans se cogner contre le mur. La sensation était presque intolérable.

Edward baissa la tête et mordit son mamelon. Bella gémit bruyamment et essaya de s’empaler plus profondément sur lui.

Elle sentait qu’elle allait jouir très bientôt.

« Baise-moi plus fort, Edward. J’ai besoin que tu me baises plus violemment. J’ai besoin que tu pilonnes ma chatte ! » Ordonna-t-elle en tirant ses cheveux.

Soudain, Edward arrêta de bouger. Bella laissa échapper un grognement de frustration lorsqu’elle sentit les premières vagues de son orgasme refluer. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Hurla-t-elle, complètement hors d’elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

« Je veux que tu me baises ! » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Si je te baisais devant ma famille en ce moment, tu t’en ficherais ? »

« OUI ! Maintenant finis ce que tu as commencé ! » Les mains de Bella se fermèrent en poings.

« Si je te baisais devant Jamie Johnson, tu t’en ficherais aussi ? » Edward pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front sous l’effort exigé de sa part pour ne pas se mouvoir dans ses entrailles.

« OUI ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! Tu peux me baiser sur la Rue Principale pour tout ce que j’en ai à foutre – mais fais-le ! » Cette fois-ci Bella saisit les cheveux d’Edward et les tira jusqu’à ce qu’il grimace.

Le sourire d’Edward était vorace tandis qu’il se retirait d’elle presque complètement, ne laissant que son gland à l’intérieur de son entrée.

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi que je suis le seul que tu as besoin de satisfaire. Dis-moi ! Dis-moi que tu n’appartiens qu’à moi ! Dis-moi que je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Putain ! Oui ! D’accord ! C’est toi ! Il n’y a que toi ! S’il te plaît, Edward ! Je t’en prie… J’ai besoin que tu me baises fort, s’il te plaît… » La voix de Bella s’estompa alors qu’ils se dévisageaient fiévreusement l’un l’autre.

Edward se pencha en avant et mordit la lèvre de Bella, puis il recula. « Tiens bon… » Grogna-t-il en butant à nouveau en elle.

Cette fois-ci il n’arrêta pas. Bella jura et cria quand Edward mordit son cou, ses seins, tordant un de ses mamelons entre ses dents et ensuite l’autre. 

Il n’était jamais rassasié de Bella. Il était fou de désir pour elle !

Edward avait observé le comportement ombrageux de Bella toute la matinée, et il avait senti la tension grimper quasiment jusqu’au point de rupture.

Quand elle était sortie de la pièce en coup de vent, Emmett l’avait regardé et lui avait dit, « Tu sais, une bonne baise calme toujours mes nerfs… »

Edward avait foudroyé son frère du regard même s’il sentait son phallus se convulser en réponse. Bella avait les nerfs tellement en pelote ce matin qu’elle avait refusé qu’il la touche, et chaque geste qu’il avait osé avait été repoussé. Elle était tellement anxieuse au sujet de ce que ce putain de reporter allait penser de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements, de son maquillage, qu’elle était en train de se rendre folle.

Il avait grogné à l’intention d’Emmett et avait bondi dans les escaliers. Il était entré dans la chambre et avait trouvé Bella au milieu de la pièce, se tordant les mains de cette façon nerveuse qu’il connaissait bien.

Elle avait l’air si tendue et distante qu’il avait craqué. Il fallait qu’il la réclame ! Il allait lui montrer qu’elle ne lui était jamais inaccessible ! 

Bella mordit l’épaule d’Edward alors qu’elle était traversée par les secousses de son orgasme. Edward grogna et mordit son téton en jouissant.

Il tint fermement Bella en la redéposant sur la moquette. Ses jambes le brûlaient et elles tremblaient d’avoir été tendues pendant si longtemps.

« Bordel d’enfer, c’était intense, » haleta-t-il en posant sa tête humide contre celle de Bella.

Bella acquiesça. « C’était quoi, ça ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward sourit dans sa chevelure. « Je voulais calmer tes nerfs pour l’interview ! » Dit-il.

Bella recula et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Calmer mes nerfs ? Je suis presque paralysée ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. 

Finalement ils se calmèrent assez pour aller prendre une douche. Ils se lavèrent et s’éclaboussèrent l’un l’autre, se comportant comme des enfants dans une pataugeoire.

Edward pouffa de rire quand Bella essaya d’essuyer les gouttes d’eau sur le miroir. « Ta mère va nous tuer ! Regarde l’état de cette salle de bain, elle est inondée ! »

Edward se contenta de secouer la tête, la prit dans ses bras et la jeta sur le lit. Il inclina sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux.

« Oublie la salle de bain ! Nous la nettoierons plus tard. Habillons-nous, et pour l’amour du ciel, Bébé, ne t’habille pas comme si tu allais rencontrer la putain de Reine ! C’est de toi qu’il s’agit, et si j’ai bonne mémoire nous sommes ensemble pour rencontrer le journaliste et ça va être une simple conversation. Tu n’as pas à répondre ou parler de quelque chose si tu ne veux pas. Nous avons le droit de mettre notre veto sur n’importe quelle question, souviens-toi de ça, d’accord ? » Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées.

Bella hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Merci pour m’avoir ‘détendue’ Chéri. Je pourrais encore avoir recours à tes techniques un jour ! »

À suivre…

 

*Les 49ers (prononcé forty-niners) est le nom de l’équipe de football (américain) de San Francisco.

Eh oui, mon appart est encore un foutoir et j’ai failli péter les plombs durant le week-end…

À bientôt

Milk


	92. Chapitre 92

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 92

 

« Oublie la salle de bain ! Nous la nettoierons plus tard. Habillons-nous, et pour l’amour du ciel, Bébé, ne t’habille pas comme si tu allais rencontrer la putain de Reine ! C’est de toi qu’il s’agit, et si j’ai bonne mémoire nous sommes ensemble pour rencontrer le journaliste et ça va être une simple conversation. Tu n’as pas à répondre ou parler de quelque chose si tu ne veux pas. Nous avons le droit de mettre notre veto sur n’importe quelle question, souviens-toi de ça, d’accord ? » Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées.

Bella hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Merci pour m’avoir ‘détendue’ Chéri. Je pourrais encore avoir recours à tes techniques un jour ! »

Elle se rhabilla, seulement cette fois-ci elle enfila son jeans préféré, ses baskets Converse rouges et un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues. Elle gronda Edward quand elle mit son soutien-gorge et qu’elle vit le suçon sur sa peau. Edward sourit de toutes ses dents, impénitent.

Elle mit un de ses cardigans favoris par-dessus son tee-shirt pour dissimuler la marque.

Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement et n’appliqua qu’une couche de mascara et un soupçon de brillant à lèvres.

Edward se vêtit d’une chemise noire et de son vieux Levi’s 501 avec le trou dans le genou, puis il se glissa dans ses Nike. 

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et Bella alla le rejoindre en entendant une voiture s’arrêter dans l’allée.

« Tu es superbe, Bébé, » dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Bella ferma les yeux et gémit.

« Seulement pour toi, » dit-elle.

« C’est vrai ! Maintenant finissons-en avec ça, afin que je puisse te montrer d’autres techniques de relaxation de mon cru ! » Ricana-t-il.

Bella pouffait de rire quand ils descendirent l’escalier et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d’entrée. Emmett et Rosalie entraient au même moment. « Dieu merci tu vas bien, Bébé B ! Avec tous les bruits provenant du plafond, on avait peur que le putain de toit ne s’effondre ! Vous nous avez tous fait prendre la fuite ! » Tonna Emmett en levant la main pour la taper dans celle d’Edward.

Edward repoussa sa main. « Idiot va ! » Grogna-t-il à Emmett.

Bella était écarlate et Rosalie riait tellement qu’elle était pliée en deux.

« Tais-toi, espèce d’enculé ! On a passé des années à vous entendre forniquer comme des putains de loups en rut, toi et Rosalie ! » S’emporta Edward en mettant ses bras autour de Bella qui tourna son visage dans son cou.

« LES GARÇONS ! Surveillez votre langage ! » Cria Esme en montant rapidement les marches, les fustigeant tous du regard. « Nos invités sont arrivés, alors je vais aller faire du café pendant que vous allez bavarder dans la salle familiale. Tous les autres doivent descendre à la salle de jeux, et Edward viendra nous chercher quand il aura besoin de nous. Allez-y ! » La voix d’Esme n’admettait pas la réplique, et Jamie et Jeff regardèrent la scène avec amusement alors que la femme à l’allure délicate, aux cheveux couleur caramel et aux yeux aimables envoyait son mari et sa progéniture dans toutes les directions.

Jamie tendit sa main à Edward. « Merci de nous permettre de venir ici pendant vos vacances, Edward. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Jeff Atterbury. »

Edward sentit Bella faire automatiquement un petit pas pour être encore plus près de lui. Il garda un bras autour d’elle tandis qu’il saisissait sa hanche, la serrant un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne s’en allait nulle part.

« C’est bon de te revoir, Jamie. Salut, Jeff, bienvenue. Allons à l’intérieur, c’est un peu froid ici, » dit cordialement Edward. 

Edward et Bella conduisirent leurs invités dans la salle familiale. Carlisle avait allumé un feu pour que la pièce soit chaleureuse et accueillante.

Edward posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Bella pour qu’elle s’avance un peu. « Jamie, Jeff, voici Bella Swan, ma petite amie, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella serra la main des deux hommes. Jamie sourit à la femme devant lui. À première vue on pouvait la trouver jolie, mais quelconque.

Elle n’était pas très grande, sa silhouette était mince, trop mince même, et ses courbes étaient tout en douceur et en légèreté. La main qu’il serra brièvement était douce et petite, ses ongles taillés et recouverts d’un vernis clair.

Quand quelqu’un s’arrêtait pour la regarder vraiment, il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient chauds comme une fondue au chocolat, attrayants et gentils. Son visage était absolument enchanteur. Ses lèvres douces, roses et légèrement gonflées étaient incurvées en un petit sourire. Ses traits étaient délicats, ses cheveux abondants et magnifiques étaient bruns avec des reflets naturels d’acajou, et sa peau rappelait la porcelaine.

« C’est bien de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la femme qui semble avoir capturé le cœur d’Edward Cullen, » dit-il.

Bella rougit légèrement mais ignora le commentaire, se tournant vers Jeff pour le saluer.

Jamie était curieux au sujet de Bella. Bien sûr elle était jolie, mais comment avait-elle retenu l’attention d’Edward Cullen ? Edward était une énigme qui attirait les gens dès qu’il les rencontrait. Il était suave, charmant, sophistiqué, et beau. Il était bien dans sa peau, sans être arrogant ou opiniâtre.

Jamie regarda Bella une fois encore. Il y avait quelque chose de plus en elle, il en était sûr, c’était là, juste sous son apparente anxiété et sa timidité.

« Asseyez-vous et faites comme chez vous, » dit Edward en s’installant avec Bella sur l’énorme canapé rembourré. 

Jamie jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. La pièce était joliment décorée et possédait un charme discret et une grâce raffinée, mais en même temps elle était confortable et invitait à la décontraction, le genre d’endroit où on avait envie d’envoyer valser ses chaussures et de prendre ses aises.

Jeff s’assit dans un fauteuil et commença à déballer son appareil photo et son équipement, pendant que Jamie et Edward échangeaient des banalités à propos du voyage jusqu’ici et du domicile familial.

Bella s’était assise à côté d’Edward, s’assurant de ne pas être trop près, même si elle voulait s’asseoir sur ses genoux ! Elle réprima un sourire ; elle pouvait voir ce qu’Alice voulait dire. Jamie était beau d’une manière désinvolte, presque BCBG, et elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu’il ne la regardait pas en essayant de comprendre ce que la vedette masculine la plus sollicitée d’Hollywood faisait avec quelqu’un comme elle ! 

Elle se détendit encore plus quand Esme et Carlisle réapparurent avec un plateau de rafraîchissements et de collations.

Elle se leva et aida Esme à déposer la cafetière et le service à café pendant que Carlisle déposait quelques plats de collations.

« Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir un petit creux après votre vol, » dit Esme.

Edward sourit à ses parents en guise de remerciement et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’Esme avait posé une main sur l’épaule de Bella alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à se rendre en bas. « Tu sais où nous sommes, chérie… » Souffla-t-elle, et Bella sourit avec gratitude.

Jeff vérifia son posemètre et fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant les meilleurs angles pour les quelques photos qui allaient accompagner l’article.

Il leva les yeux sur le mur de photos de famille et en remarqua plusieurs qui retinrent son attention. Il s’approcha et vit qu’elles semblaient être récentes. 

Il constata que Bella l’observait en mordant sa lèvre. « Celles-ci sont vraiment très bonnes. Qui les a prises ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Bella sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et elle commença à tripoter nerveusement le bracelet qu’elle portait.

Elle alla rejoindre Jeff. « En fait… euh, c’est moi qui les ai prises, » répondit-elle doucement.

Jeff la regarda avec étonnement. « Tu es vraiment talentueuse, Bella. As-tu montré ton travail avant ? »

Sa question fit rire Bella. « Oh que c’est drôle ! Non, la photographie est vraiment juste un hobby. Je me vois comme une artiste peintre, en fait, mais franchement c’est seulement ce à quoi j’aspire. Mais j’aime l’art et je gère une petite galerie à Sausalito. »

Jeff regarda à nouveau les photos. « Tu as parfaitement capturé le moment. Chaque image montre les sentiments et les émotions. Tu es très observatrice d’avoir saisi tout ça. As-tu étudié l’art ? »

« Hé, tu es en train de voler toutes mes questions ! » Bella sursauta légèrement en entendant Jamie parler à côté elle.

Elle se tourna automatiquement, cherchant Edward avant de sentir le bourdonnement d’électricité alors qu’il se dirigeait vers elle et glissait un bras autour de sa taille.

Bella sentit son corps se détendre. Elle avait l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Bella a un talent extraordinaire en tant qu’artiste. C’est juste qu’elle ne se voit pas clairement, » retentit doucement la voix d’Edward près de son oreille, lui donnant envie de ne rien faire d’autre que fermer les yeux et savourer le murmure de son souffle dans son cou.

Elle se rappela soudain où elle était lorsque Jamie abonda dans le sens d’Edward.

Edward se redressa et ils allèrent tous se rasseoir.

Jamie regarda Bella et vit qu’elle paraissait nerveuse une fois de plus. Il voulait lui faire oublier qu’il était un journaliste en quête d’une histoire. Il était un bon journaliste, passé maître dans l’art de faire sortir les gens de leurs coquilles, de les mettre à l’aise. Il établissait des liens avec les personnes qu’il interviewait. Il était vraiment intéressé à connaître ses sujets et ils répondaient à cela sans se sentir menacés.

Il commença à parler à Bella et Edward à propos d’une récente exposition d’art qu’il était allé voir au Metropolitan Museum of Art et il sourit intérieurement alors que la véritable Bella Swan se déployait sous ses yeux.

Il savait qu’il y avait plus chez cette femme très timide qu’il avait d’abord rencontrée, et tandis qu’il regardait ses yeux s’illuminer alors qu’elle parlait de divers artistes ou qu’elle défendait un sujet, il devint évident pour lui qu’elle était extrêmement passionnée et intelligente, avec des opinions et des idées qui étaient soigneusement étudiées. 

Il observa la façon dont Edward et Bella interagissaient. Ils étaient adorables ensemble. Jamie adressa un clin d’œil rapide à Jeff quand Bella et Edward s’engagèrent dans un débat houleux, semblant avoir oublié qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Edward se versa une tasse de café et se cala dans son siège. Il sourit de manière exaspérante à Bella, ses yeux verts brillant de malice alors qu’elle lui lançait un regard noir. « … Me dis-tu honnêtement que tu préfères les coups de pinceau imprévisibles de Monet à quelqu’un d’aussi incroyable que Kandinsky ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Il termina son café et se rassit, attendant l’assaut, et Bella ne le désappointa pas.

Elle était à genoux à côté de lui sur le canapé, son corps tout entier vibrant d’indignation. Elle envoya ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules en foudroyant Edward du regard, agitant les bras de manière théâtrale pour accentuer son point de vue. « Kandinsky ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Sérieusement, Chéri, tu ne peux pas comparer Kandinsky et Monet ! Cette affirmation est ridicule ! » Bella se frottait les sourcils de frustration envers Edward. « C’est comme comparer mon camion avec la Jeep d’Emmett ! Je te jure, bébé, parfois je me pose des questions à ton sujet ! Es-tu même allé à l’école ? Sur cette planète ? » Dit-elle avec un énorme soupir, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

Soudainement Edward lui fit un clin d’œil et se fendit d’un sourire. « Tu es tellement jolie quand tu es irritée, Bébé ! »

Bella haleta et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Tu peux être sûr que tu vas payer pour ça ! » Grogna-t-elle alors qu’Edward tirait son bras, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et tomber sur ses genoux.

Elle maugréa et Edward gloussa. Il la tira pour qu’elle s’asseye sur ses genoux. Elle résista, et Jamie regarda, fasciné, Edward lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille qui la fit pouffer de rire.

Ils semblèrent tous les deux prendre soudainement conscience du fait qu’ils avaient de la compagnie, et Jamie se mit à rire alors qu’ils le regardaient tous les deux avec de grands yeux et une expression coupable sur leurs visages. 

« Est-ce qu’il est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Jamie à Bella qui regarda Edward avec tellement d’amour dans ses yeux que le journaliste se sentit de trop dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « La plupart du temps ! Il est drôle et il aime me taquiner, mais il n’est pas aussi redoutable qu’Emmett ! »

Jamie sourit en mordant dans un délicieux sandwich à la salade de dinde. « Hmm, c’est succulent. As-tu étudié l’art à l’université ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Bella hocha la tête affirmativement. « J’ai toujours aimé peindre et dessiner. J’ai pris des cours de photographie à l’école et puis j’ai pris un cours d’été à l’université, mais les beaux-arts sont mon premier amour. Je compte parmi ceux qui ont eu la chance de se trouver un emploi dans le domaine après leurs études. »

« La galerie que tu diriges est à San Francisco ? »

« Sausalito en fait, juste à côté de la maison. J’ai rencontré des artistes vraiment talentueux depuis que je suis là, » déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Bella décrivit un peu le fonctionnement de la galerie, comment elle devait examiner les portfolios et le stock en consignation.

Jamie était impressionné. « Wow, le propriétaire de la galerie doit avoir énormément confiance en toi pour te donner tant de marge de manœuvre, » dit-il.

Bella acquiesça. « Riley ne se trempe pas vraiment d’un point de vue pratique avec ses galeries, » répliqua-t-elle. 

Jamie releva la tête avec surprise. « Riley ? Veux-tu dire Riley Govender ? »

Bella opina. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? »

Jamie sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je connais très bien Riley. Il a un jugement sûr. »

Bella rougit et sourit. « C’est un type super. Il a risqué gros avec moi et je lui suis énormément redevable, » dit-elle posément.

Jamie détourna la conversation vers Edward et lui demanda quels étaient ses plans pour l’avenir, quels films il comptait faire, dans l’espoir d’obtenir un bon scoop. Edward parla à Jamie du film qu’il faisait avec Garrett et Jasper, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il dit aussi à Jamie qu’il examinait d’autres propositions et mentionna qu’il lisait quelques scripts intéressants. Il aborda les quelques apparitions qu’il devait faire, mais resta délibérément vague, ne voulant pas trop en révéler. Il poursuivit en expliquant qu’il allait faire une séance photo pour la nouvelle saison du regretté Alexander McQueen, et ça incluait également qu’il participe à un défilé sur la passerelle dans le cadre de la Semaine de la Mode à New York en février.

Jamie aborda le sujet de l’attaque avec beaucoup de précaution. Dans un premier temps, Edward avait été catégorique qu’il ne laisserait Bella répondre à aucune question entourant les circonstances de celle-ci, mais Bella lui avait tenu tête, avec Felix, Heidi et Aro, bien sûr.

Bella avait insisté en disant que s’ils ne racontaient pas l’histoire de la façon qu’ils le voulaient, alors les gens en inventeraient une eux-mêmes, ou pire, ils pourraient parler à d’autres personnes, comme Jacob Black si jamais il se réveillait de son coma.

Edward avait finalement cédé, mais il avait lancé un avertissement sévère qu’il se retirerait de l’interview si les choses dérapaient. 

Jamie se pencha en avant. « Bella, Edward, je sais que c’est vraiment difficile pour vous deux, mais nous aimerions avoir la véritable histoire au sujet de cette nuit-là, » dit-il calmement.

Bella et Edward avaient passé des heures avec Heidi et Felix alors que Bella relatait encore et encore sa version de l’histoire.

Elle soupira et prit une des mains d’Edward qui reposait sur sa jambe, embrassant tendrement sa paume. 

Elle regarda finalement dans les yeux de Jamie. « Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ? » S’enquit-elle.

Bella raconta très brièvement à Jamie ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là. La police et Jeremiah avaient insisté pour qu’aucun détail de l’affaire ne soit divulgué. La description que Bella fit des événements de cette nuit fatidique retraça comment, à l’insu de tous ceux présents à l’intérieur, la maison de Rosalie avait été la cible d’un ‘cambriolage.’ Les cambrioleurs ne s’attendaient pas à ce que quelqu’un soit présent dans la demeure, et ils avaient été surpris quand Bella avait ouvert la porte. Elle ne parla pas de la beuverie des deux hommes ni de la violence subie par tous les otages, mentionnant seulement que la police et l’équipe de sécurité étaient arrivées sur les lieux et que l’un des auteurs du crime avait été abattu, et son amie Kate avait été blessée dans les tirs croisés.

Jamie savait, en regardant l’expression féroce et les poings serrés d’Edward, qu’il y avait beaucoup plus à l’histoire, mais par respect il n’allait pas franchir la ligne.

Enfin, la partie intime de l’entretien se termina. Jamie avait ce qu’il voulait. Edward Cullen était un homme très amoureux qu’il fallait rayer de la liste des célibataires les plus convoités du pays.

Bella Swan était l’une des femmes les plus fascinantes que Jamie ait jamais rencontrées, et il sentait un pincement de jalousie à la proximité que le couple partageait.

« Puis-je te poser une dernière question, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » 

« Que pensent tes parents de ta relation avec Edward ? » Edward grogna et roula des yeux à la question de style ‘paparazzi.’ Jamie haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

Bella se mordait la lèvre en réfléchissant à la façon de répondre. « Mon père a passé Noël ici avec nous, et il s’est bien amusé. Il aime Edward. »

Jamie hocha la tête. Quand Bella ne dit rien d’autre, il l’incita à poursuivre. « Qu’en est-il de ta mère ? »

Bella s’empressa de tourner les yeux vers Edward avant de répondre un peu à contrecœur, « Jamie, Renée nous a laissés quand j’étais gamine. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de contacts avec elle depuis. Elle ne fait pas partie de ma vie et je ne fais pas partie de la sienne. »

Jamie se sentit coupable d’avoir poussé Bella à lui donner des informations que de toute évidence elle n’était pas à l’aise de dévoiler.

« Tu sais quoi, le public n’a pas besoin de savoir ça. Okay, les amis, merci de votre temps… » Conclut-il, et Bella fronça les sourcils. 

« C’est tout ? » Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. « Mais tu n’as pas posé beaucoup de questions. De quel genre d’article s’agit-il ? » 

Jamie rit de bon cœur. « Détendez-vous, Mlle Swan, je voulais juste dire que la partie privée de l’interview était terminée. Maintenant on va se lancer dans le plus croustillant ! » Il se frotta les mains et Bella se moqua de lui.

« Tu dis ça seulement pour qu’Esme vous nourrisse ! » Lança-t-elle malicieusement en commençant à ramasser les assiettes et les tasses et à les remettre dans le plateau.

« Laisse-moi t’aider, » dit Jamie en se levant, et il prit le plateau des mains de Bella. Elle rougit en le remerciant et lui montra le chemin jusqu’à la cuisine en traversant le hall.

Edward regarda Bella s’éloigner puis il se retourna vers Jeff. 

« As-tu besoin de photos ? » Demanda-t-il. 

Jeff sourit. « Peu probable. J’en ai pris plus d’une centaine de vous deux. Il ne me reste plus qu’à prendre quelques clichés de la famille, et après ça ma partie du boulot sera terminée. »

Edward se leva et s’étira, et Jeff ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de désir en regardant sa chemise monter sur son abdomen et son jeans baisser légèrement, lui donnant une vue magnifique du V que formaient ses hanches. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Jeff se lécha les lèvres. Quelle veinarde ! Songea-t-il alors que Bella revenait dans la salle familiale en riant au sujet de quelque chose que Jamie avait dit. Jeff regarda Edward qui regardait Bella et il fut frappé par l’expression de tendresse dans les yeux de celui-ci.

Bella croisa le regard de Jeff et lui sourit, sachant très bien ce qu’il pensait. Elle avait remarqué la façon dont il avait examiné Edward, Emmett et Carlisle quand il était arrivé avec Jamie. 

Dieu merci, Jasper et Alice étaient en bas, sinon le pauvre homme aurait souffert d’insuffisance cardiaque ! Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. 

Edward montra le chemin en bas dans la ‘salle de jeux,’ une pièce qui courait sur toute la longueur de la maison. Quand les enfants étaient plus jeunes, Esme et Carlisle avaient transformé le sous-sol en une salle de récréation où leurs rejetons pouvaient jouer à toutes sortes de jeux et regarder des films. Ainsi, le mobilier au rez-de-chaussée de même que leurs oreilles avaient été épargnés. 

Esme et Carlisle avaient équipé la salle avec de vieux canapés, des étagères murales remplies de jeux de société, de puzzle et de livres.

Il y avait une table de air hockey, une autre de baby-foot, et quelques flippers à l’ancienne ainsi qu’un mini terrain de basket dans un coin. Il y avait un écran plat contre un des murs, avec différentes consoles de jeux empilées dans une armoire en-dessous.

Il y avait également un système de son, idéal pour les fêtes et les rassemblements impromptus.

Maintenant que les enfants étaient des adultes, il y avait aussi un bar bien approvisionné. Un côté de la pièce donnait sur l’arrière de la propriété, et Carlisle avait démoli les murs de pierre et fait poser des portes en verre fabriquées sur mesure qui accédaient à une terrasse couverte au niveau inférieur, donnant elle-même sur la piscine et l’aire du barbecue. 

Jasper et Emmett étaient engagés dans un match passionné de baby-foot, et Edward se mit à rire en guidant les autres dans les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Jeff et Jamie. « Je dois vous avertir, cette pièce est généralement une zone de guerre, et tous les coups sont permis ! »

En arrivant dans la vaste salle, Bella commença à rire au son de la voix tonitruante d’Emmett qui fit presque perdre pied à Jeff dans les marches. 

« TU ES MORT POUR MOI, WHITLOCK ! Papa – il triche. Alice, tu ne peux pas épouser cet enculé – c’est un putain de transfuge ! » Emmett fixait Jasper qui se tenait derrière Alice et riait de façon hystérique.

Carlisle était dehors devant le barbecue et il se contenta de rouler des yeux en tournant les steaks.

« Dieu m’est témoin, Emmett, je vais laver ta maudite bouche avec du savon ! » Cria Esme en apportant les salades à la grande table en plein air.

Rosalie lança un regard noir à Emmett depuis le gros sofa rembourré où elle était assise, dos à lui, tentant de regarder un film. « As-tu besoin d’être si tapageur tout le temps ? J’essaye de regarder un film ici ! » Dit-elle sèchement. Elle se retourna et continua de se faire les ongles.

Edward essaya de s’éclaircir la voix pour avoir l’attention de tout le monde, mais bien entendu personne ne lui prêtait attention, aussi dit-il tranquillement à Bella de se couvrir les oreilles, et ensuite il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et laissa échapper un sifflement retentissant. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers le son strident, en état de choc. Edward sourit et haussa les épaules. « Putain, vous faites tous tellement de bruit que vous ne m’avez même pas entendu vous appeler… Bon, voici Jamie Johnson et il est ici pour faire un article sur nous, si Dieu lui vient en aide… Et voici Jeff, son photographe, maintenant pouvez-vous s’il vous plaît vous comporter comme des humains pendant un moment ? Emmett, repose Alice par terre et arrête d’étouffer Jazz, mec. C’est pas cool. »

Edward se tourna vers un Jamie souriant. « Désolé, vieux, c’est ma famille de cinglés. Y a Rosalie sur le sofa, elle est mariée à mon frère Emmett pour ses péchés… Là-bas tu peux voir Alice, ma petite sœur agaçante, et son désormais fiancé Jasper Whitlock, et à l’extérieur, ce sont Carlisle et Esme Cullen, mes parents. Ils essayent tant bien que mal de se tenir à l’écart de la bande de fous que nous sommes. »

« Il n’y a pas du tout de gêne ici, » lança Esme, « alors faites comme chez vous et parlez à la famille. Nous pourrons nous asseoir après le repas et bavarder, si vous êtes d’accord ? »

Jamie répondit que c’était parfait puisqu’ils retournaient en ville pour attraper leur vol de retour à New York en soirée.

Edward se dirigea vers le bar. « Qu’est-ce que je peux vous offrir à boire ? »

Il donna leurs bières à Jamie et à Jeff alors que ce dernier déballait une fois de plus son appareil photo et commençait à vérifier son posemètre. Bella était allée rejoindre Rosalie sur le canapé. Edward lui donna une bière et embrassa gentiment le côté de son cou, puis il se dirigea vers l’endroit où Emmett, Jasper et Alice s’apprêtaient à commencer une partie de fléchettes. 

Jamie alla à l’extérieur et se présenta à Carlisle.

Pendant ce temps, Jeff jetait des coups d’œil à la ronde comme s’il était dans un magasin de bonbons. La pièce était remplie de personnes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ! Il n’avait jamais vu autant de gens aussi séduisants rassemblés dans un même lieu ! Même s’il n’était pas intéressé par les femmes, il appréciait la beauté quand il la voyait. 

Alors que Bella était une beauté éthérée, Rosalie était comme une blonde amazone ; sa beauté était intrépide, audacieuse, et Jeff pouvait facilement l’imaginer étendue sur un jeté de fourrure, ne portant rien sur elle à part son attitude ‘Allez tous vous faire voir’ et un collier de perles…

Le bout de femme qu’était Alice ressemblait à Emmett, sauf qu’il était énorme comme un ours et avait l’air tout aussi dangereux, alors qu’elle était petite avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux presque violets, ce qui constituait un contraste frappant. Elle portait un chemisier pourpre noué à la taille avec une paire de jeans noirs moulants et des bottes noires à talons aiguille. Elle rappelait un oiseau exotique à Jeff.

Il secoua la tête, légèrement incrédule. Il n’avait jamais vu une famille si belle, sexy et dynamique !

Et pour ce qui était des hommes – oh mon Dieu ! Les hommes !

Emmett Cullen avait l’air imposant et mauvais, mais le petit sourire sur son visage, ses yeux bleus pétillants et sa paire de fossettes des plus attrayantes donnaient à Jeff l’envie de caresser, lécher… Le son du rire d’Emmett sortit Jeff de son hébétude induite par la concupiscence et il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu’un l’avait vu reluquer l’aîné des fils Cullen. Ses yeux méfiants rencontrèrent ceux très amusés de Rosalie Cullen.

Elle lui sourit en traversant la salle pour venir le rejoindre. Ses yeux bleus étaient radieux, amusés, taquins. Il attendit qu’elle crie à tout le monde qu’il montrait des signes évidents d’excitation sexuelle et qu’elle le fasse virer pour avoir ruiné l’interview de l’année !

Rosalie alla au bar se préparer un mélange d’eau de seltz et de cola. Jeff sentit son visage devenir rouge.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Jeff. Tous les gens ont la même réaction quand ils rencontrent les garçons. Homme ou femme, homo ou hétéro ! C’est tout à fait compréhensible, et Emmett est beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien. Le fait qu’il ait l’air à la fois mauvais garçon et mignon tout plein lui facilite grandement les choses. Comme un ours en peluche, mais les gens oublient que mon ours en peluche est aussi un ours sauvage très protecteur. »

Jeff se détendit lorsqu’il réalisa que Rosalie ne lui en voulait pas et il alla s’asseoir au bar avec elle. Elle regarda à la ronde et poursuivit. « Maintenant, Edward est tout bonnement superbe, sexy comme l’enfer, et ce qui rend la chose encore meilleure ou pire, c’est qu’il se regarde à peine dans un miroir ! Il se fout de son apparence et il prend totalement tout pour acquis. Jasper est un amalgame de virilité, de séduction, de danger et de charme. Ce garçon est comme un verre de Southern Comfort, mystérieusement délicieux, une douceur pour le palais et les yeux, alors ne te sens pas coupable de les reluquer. Profites-en ! »

Au moment de terminer sa tirade, Jeff riait avec Rosalie comme si elle était sa meilleure amie. 

« J’adorerais passer la Semaine de la Mode de New York avec toi ! Tu dois être la garce la plus impressionnante en ville ! » S’exclama Jeff, et Rosalie roula des yeux de manière exagérée.

« Ah, s’il te plaît ! Je suis au moins la garce la plus impressionnante de tout l’état ! » Dit-elle, et ils pouffèrent de rire comme des écolières lors d’une soirée pyjama.

Jeff s’excusa et commença à se promener autour pour prendre des photos des petits groupes. 

Bella était recroquevillée sur le canapé et elle regardait un film de Noël ringard pour lequel Rosalie avait avoué avoir un faible. Pendant les vacances, il n’y avait rien qu’elle aimait plus que de s’installer avec une boîte de kleenex pour regarder ce genre de film.

Alice errait sans but après avoir été harcelée par les garçons, et elle monta avec Bella pour aller chercher le pain à la citrouille tout chaud qui était prêt à être sorti du four.

« Quand partez-vous pour aller chez les parents de Jasper ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Nous prenons un vol pour Austin jeudi, donc nous retournons à la maison demain, et puis là nous n’aurons que quelques heures de sommeil dans notre propre lit avant d’aller passer quelques jours dans sa famille. »

Bella remarqua qu’Alice n’avait pas l’air trop enthousiaste.

« Tu ne les aimes pas, ou y a-t-il quelque chose ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir envie de partir… » Commenta Bella.

Alice regarda autour d’elle puis elle se pencha en avant. « S’il te plaît ne dis rien, mais Jasper a un frère qui a la main baladeuse et je me sens vraiment mal à l’aise autour de lui. »

À présent Bella fronçait les sourcils et tapait le bout de son doigt sur son menton. C’était tellement inhabituel pour Alice de ne pas être confiante et heureuse que Bella entendit immédiatement la sonnette d’alarme retentir.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de lui ? » L’interrogea-t-elle.

Alice fixa le plancher pendant un moment et Bella décida de lui donner un peu d’espace et en profita pour retirer les pains du four. Elle plaça les trois miches sur la grille. Esme avait fait deux pains aux graines de citrouille, et Bella avait décidé de céder aux supplications d’Emmett et lui avait fait un pain aux olives, échalotes et romarin.

Elle se retourna et regarda Alice.

« Alice, regarde-moi s’il te plaît. Est-ce à cause de ce qui s’est passé, ou bien est-ce la façon dont tu t’es toujours sentie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Rick a toujours été comme ça, mais je n’aime pas l’idée de passer du temps avec lui, seule, alors qu’il sent que c’est normal de… me toucher… » Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Bella pouvait voir qu’Alice essayait de cacher son anxiété et elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir perçu l’angoisse de son amie avant. Elle mit ses bras autour d’elle et l’étreignit.

« Je suis navrée, Tsunami, je n’ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, à cause de Charlie qui était ici, mais c’est une excuse bien mince. » Bella recula pour regarder Alice dans les yeux. 

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas dit à Jazz ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, et les yeux d’Alice s’agrandirent légèrement de surprise.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser qu’il ne le sait pas ? » Contra-t-elle.

Bella lui sourit. « Alice, Alice, Alice. Tu es sournoise et vraiment bonne pour renverser la situation, mais si Jasper savait que tu étais mal à l’aise autour d’un quelconque membre de sa famille, penses-tu honnêtement que vous iriez là-bas ? Pour rester dans la même maison ensemble ? » Bella renâcla en signe d’incrédulité et Alice sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Bella, est-ce qu’on peut aller prendre un verre quelque part, juste toi et moi, cette semaine avant mon départ ? Comme ça on pourra parler sans avoir à craindre que les murs aient des oreilles. »

Bella vit la vulnérabilité dans les yeux d’Alice, et elle sut que même si elles n’étaient toujours pas censées sortir seules, elle ne refuserait pas ce que son amie lui demandait.

« D’accord, mais nous devons éclaircir ceci… » Commença-t-elle, seulement pour être interrompue par la porte de la cuisine qui s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant Esme entrer dans la pièce.

« Que faites-vous, les filles ? Nous vous attendons avec le pain ! Allez. »

Bella lança un bref regard à Alice. Elles attendirent qu’Esme marche devant elles. Comme elles arrivaient devant les portes du porche, Bella se tourna furtivement vers Alice. « Tu as jusqu’à mardi pour lui dire, et ensuite les paris seront ouverts, Tsunami – je ne plaisante pas ! » Siffla-t-elle alors qu’elles sortaient ensemble.

« S’il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Edward ? S’il te plaît ! » Supplia Alice.

« Mardi, Alice, » se contenta de répondre Bella.

Edward remarqua le chuchotement animé entre Bella et Alice et son regard dévia vers Jasper. Un moment de communication silencieuse passa entre les deux amis. Edward haussa un sourcil et Jasper secoua légèrement la tête.

Peu importe ce qu’elles planifiaient, Jasper et lui étaient tout à fait d’accord, elles seraient tenues en laisse très courte pendant un peu plus longtemps. Il y avait eu assez de drame dans la famille !

Jamie et Jeff furent complètement séduits par le clan Cullen-Whitlock, et tandis qu’ils se tenaient à côté de leur voiture de location, Jamie regrettait qu’ils doivent partir.

Après avoir promis d’envoyer la copie de l’article final aux agents publicitaires de Jasper et d’Edward pour la dernière approbation, les deux hommes prirent la route de San Francisco pour attraper leur vol.

Jamie demeura silencieux pendant un moment, puis il se tourna vers son ami. « Ils nous donnent envie de rester, pas vrai ? »

Jeff sourit. « Ouais, on peut le dire. Ils sont incroyablement beaux et fabuleusement charmants. »

Jamie se mit à rire. « Je pourrais utiliser ça comme titre de l’article. »

« Fais comme bon te semble… Hé, que penses-tu de Bella ? Elle m’a agréablement surpris, » déclara Jeff.

Quand Jamie ne répondit pas tout de suite, Jeff se tourna vers lui. Jamie essaya de garder un visage impassible en prétendant être concentré sur la route. Le sourire presque tendre sur ses lèvres le trahit et Jeff poussa un cri. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu en pinces pour elle ! »

Jamie le foudroya du regard. « Ah, tais-toi ! Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça ! Cependant je peux tout à fait comprendre pourquoi Edward Cullen ne regardera plus jamais une autre femme ! Bella est fascinante ! Elle n’est pas intimidée ou éberluée autour d’eux et avouons-le, tu étais comme une vierge de treize ans avec un laissez-passer pour aller voir Justin Bieber en coulisses ! »

Jeff lui lança un regard noir mais ne put s’empêcher de rire lui aussi, ce qui fit fondre le moment de tension.

« Bon, je sais que tu es hétéro, mais enfin ! As-tu vu comment ces jeans moulaient le cul de Whitlock ? Pur péché, je te dis, ce garçon a été fait pour… »

La radio fut tournée à plein volume et noya tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Jeff par la suite.

ooo

Edward fit un rapport consciencieux à Felix et Aro, tel que promis. Il était content d’avoir fait l’interview. Il raconta à Aro comment Bella avait charmé Jamie et Jeff et comment elle les faisait manger dans sa main à la fin de la journée. 

Il fut heureux d’entendre qu’il était ‘en congé’ jusqu’au dîner de remise de prix deux semaines plus tard.

Ce soir-là pendant le repas, Edward porta un toast à sa famille et tapa sur son verre pour obtenir le silence.

« Maman, papa, vous tous, je veux juste vous dire merci de nous avoir apporté votre soutien aujourd’hui et d’être là pour nous… À la famille ! » Dit-il et tout le monde partagea un sourire en trinquant.

« À la famille. » Alors que Bella regardait autour de la table, elle se dit qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu trois mots aussi agréables à l’oreille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait passé Noël avec une famille, sa famille.

Bella regardait par la fenêtre, longtemps après que tout le monde se soit endormi. Elle et Edward avaient fait l’amour et elle avait doucement gratté la tête de son amoureux tandis qu’il plongeait dans un profond sommeil.

Elle n’arrivait pas à dormir. Elle contempla les pelouses et les jardins. Plus loin, elle pouvait distinguer les vignes qui s’étendaient en rangées soignées. Les vignes avaient été élaguées afin d’encourager la nouvelle croissance qu’apporterait le printemps. Carlisle le lui avait expliqué plus tôt pendant le dîner quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi les travailleurs avaient coupé si sévèrement dans la longueur des vignes. 

« Plus les petites branches faibles sont élaguées, plus la vigne va croître. On doit couper ce qui est inefficace pour s’assurer que la nouvelle croissance sera plus forte, » dit Carlisle avec un sourire, et Bella savait qu’il ne parlait plus seulement des vignes.

Bella entendit Edward gémir dans son sommeil. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l’extérieur avant de retourner dans le lit. Alors qu’elle fermait les yeux, repliée dans le dos d’Edward, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était nerveuse au sujet de la semaine prochaine. Ils allaient à une fête BDSM très spéciale et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher !

À suivre…

J’ai bien l’impression qu’on vient de vivre une accalmie avant la prochaine tempête…

À bientôt

Milk


	93. Chapitre 93

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site) et bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 93

 

Bella entendit Edward gémir dans son sommeil. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l’extérieur avant de retourner dans le lit. Alors qu’elle fermait les yeux, repliée dans le dos d’Edward, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était nerveuse au sujet de la semaine prochaine. Ils allaient à une fête BDSM très spéciale et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher !

ooo

Edward regarda Bella alors qu’ils tournaient dans leur rue. Il avait été nerveux en lui suggérant d’aller à la fête BDSM, mais maintenant il était excité à la pensée de la semaine qui les attendait. Garrett et lui en avaient longuement discuté la semaine précédente, et Garrett avait encouragé Edward à parler à Bella au sujet de l’événement. Il avait souligné que d’aller à une autre soirée, en divulguant toutes les règles et en se pratiquant avant, aiderait Bella à se remettre de la dernière expérience désastreuse. 

Bella avait été silencieuse pendant le trajet de retour. Elle ne savait pas quand ils joueraient ni ce qu’ils allaient faire, mais elle avait confiance en Edward. Elle avait parlé à Kate au sujet de la fête et avait été très heureuse d’apprendre que Garrett et elle seraient également présents. 

Son esprit vagabonda vers la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Alice. Bella détestait devoir garder des secrets ! Surtout d’Edward, et elle savait que si elle sortait sans lui, il serait furax parce qu’il lui avait expressément interdit de sortir seule avec Alice, et il n’avait pas encore abrogé cette règle.

Bella savait que si elles se faisaient prendre – elle leva les yeux au ciel, leurs chances de ne pas se faire prendre étant quasiment nulles – elle subirait la colère de son Maître, quelque chose qu’elle voulait éviter pendant un certain temps, en particulier cette semaine… Hum, que faire… 

« Chéri ? » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ouais ? »

« Quand allons-nous, je veux dire, qu’allons-nous faire aujourd’hui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward sourit en dirigeant le véhicule vers les barrières de leur propriété. Il entra rapidement le code d’accès et les grilles s’ouvrirent en douceur. Il fit un signe de tête à l’agent de sécurité à l’intérieur du poste de garde. Sarah et Reggie étaient absents jusqu’au Nouvel An. Ils avaient loué une maison pour les vacances avec les sœurs de Sarah et tous leurs enfants.

Edward parqua le SUV dans le garage. Il coupa le contact avant de se tourner vers Bella.

« Eh bien, il est 11h maintenant. Commençons par aller nous installer et déballer nos affaires. Je vais te mettre ton collier à midi et tu pourras préparer le déjeuner. Qu’en dis-tu ? » Edward regarda Bella alors que sa respiration devenait légèrement saccadée et qu’elle léchait inconsciemment ses lèvres.

« Ça me convient parfaitement. Vais-je porter le collier pour le reste de la journée ? » Questionna-t-elle en sentant les palpitations nerveuses et l’anticipation chatouiller ses entrailles.

Edward replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura, « Hmmm… jusqu’au matin, je pense… si tu veux bien ? » Il l’embrassa juste sous son lobe d’oreille et Bella gémit, sa tête retombant contre l’appui-tête.

Edward gloussa et ouvrit sa portière, laissant une Bella éberluée qui clignait des yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

« Allons, ma petite élève, la classe va commencer bien assez tôt ! »

Bella grogna en entendant Edward ouvrir l’arrière du véhicule pour décharger leurs bagages.

Ils se rendirent à l’intérieur. Bella sourit quand elle entra dans la cuisine. C’était bon d’être de retour à la maison. Elle regarda dans le réfrigérateur. Sarah s’était assurée que le frigo soit plein et les lieux bien nettoyés.

Bella avait hâte de donner son cadeau à Edward. Elle monta à l’étage et le vit en train de ranger leurs sacs dans le dressing.

« Bébé, je veux… » 

« Edward… »

Ils se sourirent. Edward s’inclina légèrement. « Après toi… »

« Je veux te donner le cadeau de Noël que j’ai fait spécialement pour toi, » dit-elle avec le sourire. Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard scrutateur.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je veux te donner le présent que j’ai fait spécialement pour toi moi aussi. »

Bella sursauta légèrement. « Tu as fait faire un cadeau pour moi ? Où est-il ? » S’exclama-t-elle, toute excitée.

« Pas si vite, toi d’abord… »

« Okay, assieds-toi. Je vais aller le chercher. » Elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Edward frotta ses mains sur son jeans en s’asseyant sur la causeuse. Il entendit Bella aller dans la chambre des soumises, ensuite il y eut un bruissement, puis elle revint, portant une volumineuse boîte carrée enveloppée de papier bulle.

Elle la mit à ses pieds, puis elle recula et s’assit en face de lui dans le fauteuil.

Edward lui sourit en ouvrant l’emballage. Il repoussa celui-ci et prit la première photographie.

PUTAIN.

JE.

RÊVE.

Il releva brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bella, puis les baissa à nouveau.

Il déposa la première photo et prit la deuxième. Puis la suivante ! Et la suivante !

Isabella.

Elles étaient toutes d’Isabella.

Il connaissait son corps mieux qu’elle le connaissait elle-même.

« Qui… » Il ne pouvait même pas formuler la question au complet. La simple pensée que quelqu’un d’autre avait vu son Isabella de cette façon le rendait malade.

« Rosalie, Bébé. Seulement Rosalie, je te le promets. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais, j’ai fait la mise en scène pour chaque cliché, et elle m’a aidée, » dit calmement Bella, saisissant ce qu’il voulait savoir.

Edward posa les yeux sur les quatre photographies sur le sol devant lui. 

Elles étaient exceptionnelles. À couper le souffle. Chaque photographie était juste un aperçu de Bella.

Sur la première, on voyait Bella nue dans sa position d’inspection, la tête baissée et les mains jointes derrière son cou avec ses cheveux tombant vers l’avant, couvrant son visage et le haut de son corps. Edward était étonné de voir comment elle avait été capable de couvrir la majeure partie de son corps ; il ne pouvait même pas voir un soupçon de sa petite chatte.

La deuxième photo en était une de Bella à genoux, son corps prenant la forme d’un S à cause de la façon dont elle avait utilisé l’éclairage. Edward ne pouvait pas du tout voir son visage. Non seulement celui-ci était dans l’ombre en raison de l’éclairage, mais ses seins magnifiques n’étaient pas visibles non plus. Bella ne portait qu’une mini-jupe écossaise plissée avec des bas qui montaient haut sur ses cuisses. Ses bras étaient liés derrière elle à la partie supérieure de son corps, le travail de nœuds dense et complexe, et cela rendit Edward impatient de pratiquer à nouveau ses nœuds avec elle.

Il s’ajusta légèrement. 

La troisième image de Bella le mit dans tous ses états ; il était prêt à l’emmener directement dans la salle de jeux et à ne jamais la laisser partir, pour le titiller de la sorte. Bella faisait dos à l’appareil photo, et elle portait un genre de costume de chat noir en lycra qui couvrait juste son cul parfaitement modelé. Elle tenait les côtés de ses fesses avec ses mains gainées dans des gants de moto en cuir noir sans doigts. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait des bas résille qui montaient jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses et qui étaient ornés de putains de nœuds de satin !

Edward gémit. Il réalisa que sa respiration était saccadée. Sa verge était dure comme du roc, appuyant contre sa fermeture Éclair.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

Il regarda la dernière photo. Bella s’était servi de son piano pour ce cliché. Elle était assise au piano avec les mains placées comme si elle en jouait. Elle portait un joli body en soie blanche dont les volants remontaient vers le haut de ses cuisses. Le morceau de lingerie coquine permettait également à Edward d’avoir une vue imprenable sur le sommet des seins de Bella. Ce qui l’étonnait sur toutes ces images, c’est qu’on ne voyait jamais le visage de Bella, et celle-ci n’était pas différente.

Il leva les yeux et la vit mordre l’ongle de son pouce.

« Bella… ces photos… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Elles sont incroyables… ahurissantes, en fait, » murmura-t-il.

Bella rougit. « Alors… elles te plaisent ? »

Edward se leva et s’approcha d’elle. Il la tira pour la mettre sur ses pieds, et elle vit que ses yeux étaient sombres et enflammés. « Je les adore ! Bien entendu personne ne pourra jamais, jamais les voir, mais je les aime énormément ! Tu es une parfaite œuvre d’art, Bébé, merci. »

Il l’embrassa fiévreusement, désirant plus que tout arracher leurs vêtements et s’enfouir en elle jusqu’à la garde ! Les mains de Bella empoignèrent les cheveux d’Edward tandis qu’il l’attirait contre sa verge palpitante, ses mains pressant son cul alors qu’il se broyait sans vergogne contre sa chaleur.

Ils étaient tous les deux haletants lorsqu’ils se séparèrent.

« Je suis contente que tu les aimes… » Dit Bella à bout de souffle.

Edward recula. « Elles vont aller dans la salle de jeux. En fait, sens-toi tout à fait libre d’en ajouter à mon nouveau mur ‘Isabella’ chaque fois que tu le voudras… aussi longtemps que personne d’autre que moi ne te touche, d’accord ? » Déclara-t-il, la perçant de son regard vert foncé.

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête.

Edward s’éloigna encore. « Eh bien, ceci concorde parfaitement avec ton cadeau, Bébé. Suis-mois. » Il prit sa main et l’entraîna hors de la chambre et jusqu’à l’escalier au bout du couloir. 

Bella fronça les sourcils alors qu’ils montaient les marches.

La conduisait-il à la salle de jeux ? Se demanda-t-elle, mais il se tourna vers son studio.

« Ferme les yeux, » dit-il, et Bella obéit avec un petit sourire.

Edward ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans son atelier.

Il fit un pas de côté. « Okay, ouvre-les, » chuchota-t-il.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Mais tout était tel que quand elle était partie… sauf que… ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain qu’Edward avait verrouillée quelque temps auparavant. Il y avait un énorme ruban rouge collé dessus.

Elle pouffa de rire. « Tu m’as acheté une porte ? » Dit-elle. Edward se pencha en avant et tapa son cul.

« Petite maligne ! Ouvre-la ! » Lança-t-il, à peine capable de contenir son excitation. Bella remarqua une lumière sur le mur au-dessus de la porte. Mais qu’est-ce…?

Elle ouvrit la porte et cacha son visage dans ses mains tant sa surprise était grande.

« Edward… » Dit-elle.

Avant qu’il n’ait une chance de répondre, Bella se retourna et se précipita dans ses bras. Edward se mit à rire et faillit ne pas l’attraper, la force de son étreinte le faisant chanceler contre la porte. 

« Holà, Poupée ! » Le rire d’Edward s’intensifia alors que Bella enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l’embrassait partout sur le visage, le cou et la mâchoire.

Edward sourit en faisant écho à ses mots de tout à l’heure. « Alors… ça te plaît ? » Dit-il d’un ton taquin.

Bella poussa un cri de joie et se tortilla pour se dégager des bras d’Edward. Celui-ci gémit quand les pieds de Bella touchèrent le sol. Elle saisit sa main et ne perdit pas de temps à le tirer vers la porte de la chambre noire dernier cri qu’il avait fait construire pour elle.

C’était tout et beaucoup plus que ce que Bella aurait jamais pu demander. La pièce était peinte en noir mat. Bella nota qu’il y avait un ventilateur d’extraction ainsi qu’un climatiseur. Le matériel et le stock de fournitures étaient rangés sur un des murs. Il y avait un agrandisseur, une lampe inactinique, et un petit bureau avait été aménagé dans un coin avec un téléphone dessus.

Bella sourit en apercevant la grosse trousse de premiers soins sur un mur.

Elle se promena autour, touchant à tout. Elle voulait courir chercher ses appareils photo, et comme elle se tournait pour aller les chercher sur l’étagère dans son atelier, elle s’arrêta net.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait… » Haleta-t-elle.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Que le meilleur pour mon bébé, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les appareils photo de Bella trônaient sur une étagère juste à côté d’un tout nouveau Nikon. Et à côté de celui-ci se trouvaient des boîtes contenant des lentilles, des rouleaux de pellicule, des filtres, de même qu’un trépied.

« Edward, ceci… est beaucoup trop… Je n’en ai même jamais vu un comme ça, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella et l’attira contre sa poitrine. Il mit sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Tu peux faire n’importe quoi, Bella. J’ai vu combien tu es douée, et ce serait une honte pour toi de ne pas explorer ce talent. Ça m’est égal si tu décides de seulement prendre des photos ou peindre pour ta propre satisfaction, et j’ai les ressources nécessaires pour faire en sorte que tu puisses t’adonner à ta passion. Je t’aime, Bébé, et ça me fait tellement plaisir… et tu sais, » la voix d’Edward prit une tonalité diabolique, « il faut que tu prennes beaucoup… beaucoup plus de photos pour remplir mon mur ‘Isabella’… Pense à tout le temps qu’il faudra… » Bella sentit ses genoux commencer à céder à mesure que la voix d’Edward devenait plus grave, plus veloutée ; ça lui faisait tellement d’effet qu’elle sentit sa chatte picoter et ses jus inonder sa petite culotte.

« Oh mon Dieu… Edward… » Marmonna-t-elle alors qu’une de ses mains se faufilait sous son top. Son doigt titilla son mamelon. Son autre main se déplaça vers le bas pour saisir la chaleur humide irradiant de son jeans.

« Hmmm… il est temps, Isabella. Viens. » Edward passait la porte quand Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Son esprit était brumeux. Elle se sentait désorientée, un peu ivre. Elle trébucha légèrement en se précipitant hors de la chambre noire et ensuite du studio.

La porte de la salle de jeux était ouverte. Bella s’empressa d’y entrer. Edward n’était nulle part en vue, mais Bella vit le coussin au milieu du plancher. Elle tripota son haut et son jeans, pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait faire.

Finalement elle décida d’envoyer la prudence par la fenêtre et elle se déshabilla. Elle mit ses vêtements pliés sur la chaise à côté de la porte. Ses baskets et ses chaussettes furent placés avec soin sous la chaise.

Bella courut à la salle de bain et brossa ses cheveux. Elle les tressa en une natte épaisse dans son dos et l’attacha avec un élastique qu’elle gardait sur le comptoir. Elle utilisa les toilettes et se lava les mains avant de revenir sur le coussin. Elle tomba à genoux et ouvrit ses jambes à la largeur de ses épaules.

Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête. 

Elle respira lentement, permettant au bruit de son souffle de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. 

Soudainement elle sentit un changement dans l’air. L’atmosphère autour d’elle devint chargée et Bella entendit sa respiration s’accélérer.

Maître est ici.

Bella déglutit bruyamment quand ses pieds nus apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et entendit Edward rire.

« Ça fait un certain temps, Isabella, » dit la Voix.

Bella demeura silencieuse. Edward tendit une main et la passa sur ses cheveux lisses.

« Bonne fille. Maintenant tu peux me répondre. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd’hui, Isabella ? »

Bella n’hésita pas. « Tout ce qui vous plaira, Monsieur ? » Dit-elle.

« Hmm, tu n’aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, Isabella… »

La réplique d’Edward donna à Bella l’envie de se dérober et elle lutta fort pour n’en rien faire.

La main d’Edward caressa son épaule et sa clavicule pour la calmer ; elle se déplaça sur la courbe de ses seins et pinça un mamelon, puis l’autre, les faisant durcir encore plus.

Bella ne broncha pas.

Edward sourit et sortit son collier de soumission en cuir noir de sa poche. Bella sentit la boucle glisser en place et l’anneau en D effleurer son pouls qui battait dans sa gorge.

« Très bien, Fillette. Regarde-moi. »

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward. Elle vit qu’il s’était changé ; il portait à présent une chemise noire à moitié déboutonnée et un jeans noir très souple. 

« Pendant le déjeuner, je veux passer en revue quelques règles de base pour aujourd’hui et pour la séance de mercredi. Tu dois aller préparer le déjeuner maintenant. Mets nos couverts à la table de la cuisine afin que nous puissions parler librement, mais avec respect, compris ? »

Bella acquiesça. 

« Je veux installer mon cadeau de Noël pendant que tu prépares le repas, alors viens me chercher quand ce sera prêt, » dit Edward.

Bella opina de nouveau.

« J’aimerais t’entendre, Isabella. »

« Je comprends, Maître, » souffla-t-elle.

« Lève-toi, Isabella. »

Bella n’hésita pas.

« Il y a encore une chose, » dit Edward, et il se dirigea vers la patère à côté de la porte.

Il tendit un court peignoir en satin noir à Bella. « Tu dois porter seulement ceci aujourd’hui, quand je te permettrai de porter quelque chose, bien sûr. »

Bella ne bougea pas et Edward sourit d’aise. « Très bien. Maintenant tends les bras. »

Bella fit ce qu’il demandait et Edward glissa le peignoir sur elle. Il l’attira vers lui, tenant fermement le cordon dans ses mains. 

Bella s’avança jusqu’à pouvoir sentir la chaleur rayonner de son corps. La chair de poule s’empara de sa peau exposée.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent tandis qu’il regardait dans ses grands yeux marron.

« Va faire le déjeuner maintenant, Isabella… » Dit-il en effleurant sa joue rougie avec son pouce.

Bella ne montra pas sa déception. Elle hocha la tête une fois et baissa les yeux en se rendant en bas à la cuisine.

Elle avait l’impression que chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps était exposée.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en s’empressant de mettre une casserole d’eau à bouillir sur la cuisinière. 

Concentre-toi ! Se dit-elle.

Elle travailla rapidement, préparant une sauce à la viande agrémentée d’herbes fraîches.

Elle mit deux couverts à la table de la cuisine, un à l’extrémité et l’autre à sa droite.

Elle mit du parmesan râpé sur la table et un verre de jus de fruits frais à chaque place.

La sauce aux aromates se mit à bouillonner et Bella baissa le feu pour qu’elle continue à mijoter pendant qu’elle faisait cuire les pâtes.

Elle jeta rapidement un œil appréciatif sur la table. Le repas était prêt.

Elle égoutta les pâtes et éteignit l’élément chauffant de la sauce.

Elle retourna en haut en vitesse. Elle pouvait entendre Edward se déplacer dans la salle de jeux.

Il était debout, admirant les photographies sur le mur du fond. Il était satisfait du résultat.

Il entendit Bella dans les escaliers, mais il l’ignora tandis qu’il ramassait ses outils. 

Edward se retourna et vit Bella à genoux juste à l’extérieur de la porte de la salle de jeux.

« Tu peux parler, Isabella. » 

« Le déjeuner est prêt, Maître, » dit Bella. Edward remarqua qu’elle n’avait pas levé les yeux pour voir ce qu’il faisait.

Bonne Fillette.

« Allons manger, » se contenta-t-il de répondre, et Bella attendit d’entendre ses pas dans l’escalier avant de bouger. 

Elle le suivit à la cuisine.

« Ça sent drôlement bon ici, et je meurs de faim, » commenta Edward alors que Bella déposait une assiette fumante devant lui.

Elle sourit et se servit une assiette en vitesse. Elle se glissa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et attendit.

Edward fit un léger signe de tête affirmatif en prenant sa première bouchée.

« Hmm, c’est délicieux ! Mange, Isabella, » dit-il.

Bella se rendit compte qu’elle avait faim elle aussi, mais elle était également excitée à propos de ce qu’ils allaient faire, aussi n’arrivait-elle qu’à manger de petites bouchées plus fréquentes.

« Ralentis, Fillette, rien ne presse, » la sermonna doucement Edward.

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire et but une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

Edward la regarda jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne à nouveau sa fourchette et commence à manger.

Lorsqu’il fut convaincu qu’elle avait assez mangé, repoussant son assiette loin d’elle, Edward prit la parole.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te pousser trop loin aujourd’hui, Isabella. Je veux explorer certaines activités, toutefois, et si tu sens que ça devient trop pour toi, tu dois utiliser tes mots d’alerte. Ceci est une pratique afin que tu te sentes en confiance pour me servir à la fête de vendredi soir, » expliqua-t-il, et Bella acquiesça. 

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » dit-il. Bella releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

« Permets-moi de te donner quelques règles supplémentaires pour aujourd’hui et mercredi. Toutes tes règles habituelles s’appliquent pendant que tu portes ton collier. Tu dormiras dans ta chambre les deux nuits, pour te donner du temps de réflexion et assimiler ce que nous aurons fait, et aussi pour te donner du temps pour écrire les questions que tu pourrais avoir. Tu as besoin de repos cette semaine. Je veux que tu aies huit heures de sommeil par nuit. Je m’attends également à ce que tu utilises tes mots d’alerte en tout temps. Est-ce que tu comprends, Isabella ? » Edward s’assura de maintenir un contact visuel avec elle pour jauger ses réactions.

« Oui Maître, je comprends, » répondit Bella.

« Bien. Je t’ai demandé d’y réfléchir ce matin quand nous sommes partis, et maintenant j’aimerais que tu me dises, respectueusement, avec quoi précisément tu aimerais que je t’aide. »

Bella n’avait pensé à rien d’autre depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Cullen Crest au matin. Elle avait une réponse toute prête.

« J’aimerais avoir des instructions claires sur la façon dont je dois me comporter en compagnie des autres, Monsieur. J’aimerais aussi que nous passions en revue les signaux non verbaux que je pourrais devoir utiliser s’il y avait un problème, de sorte que je n’aie pas à parler quand ce n’est pas mon tour. » Bella détourna les yeux pendant un moment et prit une autre gorgée de jus de fruits avant de revenir à Edward.

Les yeux de celui-ci s’adoucirent quand il vit l’expression vulnérable dans le regard de Bella.

La main de Bella se faufila vers son cou et elle toucha l’anneau en D à sa gorge. « Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, Maître. Je veux seulement vous faire plaisir… » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward tendit le bras en travers de la table et prit une des mains de Bella dans la sienne.

« Je suis heureux d’entendre ça, Fillette, » dit-il doucement.

Edward recula et prit une gorgée de jus. Bella l’observait, dans l’expectative.

« Premièrement, il n’y a rien à craindre ! Je veux que tu comprennes ça tout de suite. Tout va bien aller. Si à la fin de notre séance de mercredi soir tu n’es pas satisfaite, tu dois me le dire ! En fait, si nous passons la porte vendredi soir et que tu veux faire marche arrière, tu dois me le dire. Il n’y aura pas du tout de répercussions pour ça, tu comprends ? » Edward parla tranquillement et avec autorité, regardant constamment Bella dans les yeux.

« Oui Maître, » répondit-elle, se détendant un peu plus.

Edward indiqua son verre d’un signe de tête. « Finis ton jus de fruits, et ensuite j’aimerais que tu nettoies la cuisine. Quand tu auras terminé, viens me retrouver dans mon bureau. » Edward se leva et passa affectueusement une main sur le dessus des cheveux de Bella.

Bella finit son jus et nettoya la cuisine. Elle décida de servir la soupe que Sarah avait congelée avec du pain frais et des sandwichs au fromage grillé pour le dîner ce soir-là, aussi mit-elle la soupe sur le plateau de décongélation. 

Elle voulait utiliser la salle de bain des invités, mais elle changea d’idée. Si elle était à la soirée BDSM, elle devrait demander la permission à son Maître…

Eh bien, il n’y a pas de meilleur moment que le présent, songea-t-elle, et elle se dirigea vers le bureau d’Edward.

Edward leva les yeux, installé derrière son secrétaire.

« Commençons, Isabella. Si tu entres dans une pièce où je me trouve déjà, tu dois t’agenouiller sur le seuil comme si tu étais en position d’inspection, sauf que si nous sommes en société, tu dois mettre tes cuisses ensemble et joindre tes mains sur tes genoux. Tu dois garder la tête baissée et tu ne dois pas parler. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t’oublier, et quand je te verrai là, je pourrai choisir de t’appeler pour que tu viennes à l’intérieur, ou bien de te laisser à l’extérieur. Tu dois t’agenouiller à droite de la porte, là où tu pourras être vue tout en n’étant pas dans le chemin. S’il y a quelqu’un dans le chemin, ou qu’une autre soumise est déjà agenouillée là, tu pourras entrer dans la pièce et t’agenouiller à côté de la porte, contre le mur. Si tu dois quitter une pièce et que tu es déjà à genoux, tu attendras ma permission pour sortir, et ensuite tu baiseras ma main ou mes doigts avant de te lever. Est-ce que tu saisis tout ce que je t’ai dit ? » Edward nota que les joues de Bella étaient légèrement colorées.

Est-elle excitée ou effrayée ?

Bella n’hésita pas. « Je comprends, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward la dévisagea pendant un moment comme s’il essayait d’évaluer la véracité de ses paroles.

Il hocha la tête. « Très bien, pour le reste de la journée et pour mercredi, ce sera le protocole chaque fois que tu entreras ou sortiras d’une pièce. Fais-le maintenant, » dit-il.

Edward pouvait sentir son phallus déjà en érection tressaillir en regardant Bella tomber à genoux juste devant sa porte.

« Nous sommes seuls, Isabella. Je veux que tes cuisses soient ouvertes maintenant, » déclara-t-il, sifflant en silence tandis que Bella lui obéissait.

« Magnifique. Viens ici, » dit-il.

Bella leva les yeux et mordit sa lèvre en se relevant avec hésitation. Edward vit l’interrogation dans ses yeux.

« Pose ta question, » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Maître, dois-je marcher ou ramper vers vous ? Et ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle, s’assurant de garder les yeux baissés. Elle fut choquée par sa propre question et sentit une profonde rougeur balayer sa peau.

Ramper ? Putain, ça vient d’où, ça ? Pourquoi la pensée de ramper à son Maître lui tiraillait-elle les entrailles ?

Edward fixa Bella pendant un moment sans rien dire, abasourdi. Quoi ?

Il sentit du liquide pré-éjaculatoire suinter de son gland alors que la vision d’Isabella rampant sur le sol jusqu’à ses pieds lui faisait presque perdre le contrôle.

Putain d’enfer OUI !

À la place il s’éclaircit la gorge et parla aussi nonchalamment que possible. « Ça dépend de ce que je déciderai à ce moment-là, mais pour l’instant, tu peux marcher vers moi et découvrir ce qui se passera ensuite. »

Edward vit une lueur de déception traverser le visage de Bella, mais qui disparut aussi vite tandis qu’elle marchait lentement vers lui.

Voulait-elle ramper vers lui ? 

Il relégua cette question au fond de son esprit pour une discussion ultérieure. 

Bella avança vers lui. Edward était presque certain qu’elle était rouge parce qu’elle était excitée, et tandis qu’elle réduisait la distance qui les séparait, il remarqua que sa poitrine arborait elle aussi une belle teinte rosée. Cela, combiné au fait que ses mamelons ressemblaient à des petits cailloux durs sous son peignoir de satin, était un signe évident que Bella appréciait chaque instant de sa ‘leçon.’

Edward se demanda si c’était le fait qu’il lui dictait chacun de ses gestes ou si elle aimait réellement la légère humiliation de se soumettre à lui. Il avait remarqué, avant, que Bella semblait apprécier cela.

Il décida d’écarter cette information pour le moment et d’y revenir plus tard.

« Quand tu m’auras rejoint, tu t’agenouilleras à mes pieds. Tu baiseras ma main, ou le haut de ma chaussure si ma main ne t’est pas accessible. Ensuite tu pourras mettre ta tête sur mes genoux. »

Bella pouvait sentir l’humidité entre ses jambes. La chaleur de ses joues et de sa poitrine lui donnait vraiment chaud, et des perles de transpiration se formèrent au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis allumée juste à l’idée d’être ‘forcée’ de me soumettre ouvertement à mon Maître !

La tête de Bella était remplie d’images dans lesquelles elle était à genoux devant son Maître et entourée de gens, ou en train de baiser ses chaussures ou sa main. Elle imaginait sa main sur sa tête ou caressant ses seins pendant qu’il tenait une conversation avec un autre Dom… Oh mon Dieu… peut-être qu’elle pourrait le servir en public…

La voix sévère d’Edward et la claque sur les fesses qu’il lui administra ramenèrent Bella sur terre avec fracas.

Elle leva rapidement les yeux et vit ceux d’Edward s’assombrir. Elle baissa de nouveau les siens.

« Isabella ! Je ne vais pas me répéter ! Tu dois constamment prêter attention à ce que je dis ! Garde tes yeux ouverts et ta tête dans le moment présent – tout le temps ! » Edward la fixait d’un œil sombre.

Bella sentit une pierre couler au fond de son estomac en entendant le mécontentement dans sa voix. 

« Je suis désolée Maître. Ça ne se reproduira plus, » dit-elle vivement. Elle essaya de rester immobile, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d’aller au petit coin.

« Maître… puis-je parler, s’il vous plaît ? » Marmonna-t-elle, sentant Edward continuer à la dévisager.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Isabella ? » Sa voix était plus sévère qu’avant, mais elle ne contenait aucune trace de colère.

Bella prit une grande inspiration. « J’ai besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain, s’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Edward sourit. « Alors c’est un bon moment pour pratiquer. D’accord, agenouille-toi à côté de moi. »

Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer alors qu’elle se concentrait sur la tâche à accomplir.

Elle tomba à genoux et se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de son pied.

Edward dut fermer les yeux, sa verge se contractant douloureusement. Il allait faire jaillir son foutre dans son jeans s’il continuait comme ça !

Bella sentit une main sur sa tête. 

« Gentille fille. Maintenant demande-le moi encore. » La voix d’Edward semblait forcée et tendue.

Bella fronça les sourcils ; elle voulait faire ça correctement. Elle se redressa et posa sa tête sur son genou. Elle tourna son visage de manière que sa bouche touche sa jambe.

« Maître, s’il vous plaît, puis-je utiliser la salle de bain ? » Dit Bella, puis elle attendit.

« Très bien. Maintenant si j’étais en train de parler, que ferais-tu ? »

Bella réfléchit profondément pendant un moment, puis elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur le genou d’Edward. Cette fois-ci, elle leva la tête et passa une main à l’arrière de sa jambe, de son genou à son mollet. Elle garda son mouvement discret tout en étant assez prononcé pour attirer son attention.

« Bonne fille. Très bien ! Tu peux y aller, mais rappelle-toi ce qu’il faut faire… » L’avertit Edward.

Bella acquiesça imperceptiblement en prenant la main d’Edward qui reposait sur son genou pour la porter à ses lèvres. Edward siffla quand ses lèvres veloutées pressèrent l’intérieur de ses doigts. Il sentit son souffle sur sa main, chaud, humide et rapide.

Juste comme il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, Bella recula et se leva. Elle se retourna et quitta prestement la pièce.

Edward s’affala dans son fauteuil et laissa échapper l’air qu’il avait retenu dans ses poumons sans même le réaliser.

Putain de bordel ! Qui aurait cru que donner des leçons particulières pouvait exciter à ce point-là ? Songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Edward avait besoin de garder une certaine distance de Bella, mais les images d’elle n’arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête. Il devait se soulager, sinon il n’arriverait plus à se concentrer durant le reste de la journée !

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit un mouvement et il releva la tête. Isabella était à genoux juste en dehors du bureau, ses jambes très écartées et ses mains croisées docilement sur ses genoux.

Si foutrement belle !

« Viens, Isabella. » Edward se leva tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il pouvait voir que ses lèvres étaient un peu enflées parce qu’elle les avait mordues. 

Elle s’agenouilla de nouveau et se pencha au ras du tapis pour embrasser ses pieds.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » dit-il.

Bella se remit rapidement sur ses genoux et inclina la tête pour le regarder. Sa tresse tomba sur une épaule.

Edward voulait empoigner cette corde de cheveux pendant qu’il glisserait son membre viril dans sa chatte ruisselante. Il savait qu’elle était trempée, l’odeur de ses sécrétions était comme une drogue pour lui. 

« Je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi maintenant. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu excitée ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant ses yeux aux paupières lourdes.

« Euh, je ne le sais pas moi-même, Maître. Une partie de moi est excitée rien qu’à vous entendre me dire quoi faire, la perspective de vous contenter m’excite, mais il y a autre chose… je pense… » Les joues de Bella devinrent écarlates et Edward l’observa alors qu’elle léchait l’humidité au-dessus de sa lèvre. « Je pense que j’aime l’idée de devoir accomplir ces actes, ces choses que je vous fais spontanément, à tout hasard, devant d’autres personnes… Sentir leurs yeux sur moi mais les ignorer alors que je me concentre uniquement sur vous. Être forcée de faire des choses, ou la possibilité d’avoir à faire des choses que vous ne laisseriez personne d’autre faire pour vous… » La voix de Bella s’estompa alors qu’elle baissait les yeux sur l’entrejambe d’Edward. Sa verge se convulsa encore.

Elle fit écho au gémissement silencieux d’Edward et lécha ses lèvres une fois de plus.

S’IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Incapable de supporter la tension plus longtemps, Edward retira sa chemise et déboutonna son jeans. Il siffla en baissant la fermeture Éclair, faisant très attention alors que sa verge pressait contre les petites indentations.

Il baissa son jeans et le laissa tomber autour de ses chevilles.

Bella haleta en voyant le phallus d’Edward jaillir, engorgé et foncé ; son gland était rouge et elle se pencha, regardant le pré-foutre suinter et ruisseler le long de son énorme érection.

Edward ferma brièvement les yeux. La libération de son membre viril était divine.

Il recula et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s’assit et se pencha en arrière, presque affalé.

« Tu dois me suivre. Quand je marche, il faut que tu marches à ma suite. S’il s’agit d’une courte distance, tu ramperas. Si je me rends en haut ou à l’extérieur, je te donnerai verbalement la permission de te lever. Ton côté sera pressé contre mon côté si tu rampes, et tu seras juste derrière moi, à ma droite, si tu es debout. Je dois sentir la chaleur de ton corps en tout temps, ou il y aura des répercussions. Maintenant viens ici, » dit Edward, sa voix rauque de désir.

Bella ne quitta pas le sexe d’Edward des yeux. Elle était une soumise en mission. La verge de son Dom était engorgée et elle devait s’en occuper, et elle avait hâte de prouver sa valeur.

Elle sentit l’humidité couler sur ses cuisses alors qu’elle rampait vers son Maître, son regard toujours braqué sur sa verge ruisselante. 

Edward écarta les jambes afin que Bella puisse ramper entre elles. Elle s’agenouilla à nouveau.

« Isabella, si nous étions dans une salle bondée de gens et que je te demandais de servir ma bite avec ta bouche, quel serait ton mot d’alerte ? »

Elle humecta ses lèvres. « Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Vert, Maître. »

Edward gémit intérieurement.

« Si je te disais d’enlever tes vêtements afin de pouvoir me baiser avec tes nichons, ou si je voulais te prendre en levrette et qu’il y avait des gens ici, quel serait ton mot d’alerte ? »

Bella déglutit bruyamment. « Vert… Maître. »

FAITES-LE ! FAITES-LE ! BAISEZ-MOI ! Oh s’il vous plaît, je vous en prie baisez-moi !

« Si je voulais fourrer ta bouche et ne te donner aucun plaisir en retour, quel serait ton mot d’alerte ? »

Pas d’hésitation. « Vert, Maître, mon mot est Vert ! »

Edward pouvait entendre l’impatience dans la voix de Bella.

« Alors fais-le, maintenant Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella faillit tomber sur le dessus de sa verge.

Sa bouche était ouverte et en train de sucer presque avant qu’il ait achevé sa phrase.

« Ceci est pour mon plaisir, Fillette, baise-moi fort avec ta petite bouche toute chaude et fais-moi jouir dans ta gorge. Te soucies-tu que quelqu’un nous regarde ? Te soucies-tu qu’ils voient que tu aimes sucer ma queue ? Que tu aimes lécher mes couilles ! Te soucies-tu qu’ils voient comment tu es capable de me prendre presque au complet dans ta gorge ? Tu es une jolie petite suceuse de bite, hein, Fillette ? » Les mains d’Edward se posèrent sur le dessus de la tête de Bella.

Il n’osa pas saisir ses cheveux, car il lui faudrait sa dernière parcelle de volonté pour ne pas enfoncer son pénis au fond de sa gorge et la baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne, et vienne, et vienne…

Bella fredonna son accord autour de sa longueur palpitante alors qu’elle la léchait et la suçait, traînant ses dents tout doucement sur la peau sensible.

Les mains d’Edward tremblèrent légèrement.

L’avait-il jamais désirée davantage ?

« Suce-moi plus fort et relaxe ta gorge… C’est ça… Putain… oh putain ! Putain ! ISABELLA ! » Cria Edward et son corps tout entier convulsa tandis que Bella creusait les joues et avalait son gland.

Juste à ce moment-là, elle sentit ses testicules se serrer et elle commença à faire un mouvement de déglutition. Cette sensation sur la partie sensible du phallus d’Edward fit jaillir son sperme dans la gorge de Bella.

Elle s’étouffa légèrement avec la force de son éjaculation mais eut vite fait de récupérer en avalant tout ce qu’il avait à lui donner.

Bella était tellement excitée qu’elle sentait qu’elle pourrait jouir d’une seconde à l’autre. Elle garda les jambes ouvertes parce qu’elle avait trop peur qu’en les ramenant ensemble, le léger frottement l’enverrait par-dessus bord.

Lentement elle le retira de sa bouche ; elle recula et tint sa verge ramollie gentiment dans sa main, la léchant pour la nettoyer. 

Finalement elle se rassit sur ses talons. Elle avait soif mais elle baissa la tête jusqu’à ce que son front s’appuie contre le genou d’Edward.

Il y eut une longue période de silence, remplie seulement avec le bruit de leur respiration ardue qui devenait lentement plus calme et plus contrôlée.

Puis enfin Edward tapota l’épaule de Bella. « Ceci est mon signal pour que tu bouges, Isabella. Tu dois obéir sans hésitation, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella se déplaça vers l’arrière et sur le côté afin qu’Edward puisse se lever.

Ce faisant, il lui caressa la tête. « C’était incroyable, Fillette… »

Edward ramassa son jeans et sa chemise et se détourna pour prendre une bouteille d’eau sur son bureau. Il l’ouvrit et la passa silencieusement à Bella.

Bella baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Ça lui donnait le vertige de savoir qu’elle pouvait l’exciter et lui apporter un tel plaisir ! Elle but la moitié du contenu de la bouteille d’eau.

Edward se rendit dans la salle de bain des invités et éclaboussa son visage avec de l’eau. 

Putain ! C’était incroyable !

Il pouvait encore sentir les effets de la bouche de Bella sur lui. Il se rafraîchit, se lava les mains et s’habilla de nouveau.

Il retourna dans son bureau et trouva Isabella agenouillée sur le plancher à côté de sa chaise, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés.

Il vit qu’elle avait terminé la bouteille d’eau. 

« As-tu encore soif, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non merci, Maître, » répondit calmement Bella.

« Si tu as soif au cours de la soirée, tu dois me le dire tout de suite, tu comprends ? Tu ne boiras ni ne mangeras quelque chose de quelqu’un d’autre que moi, à moins que ne je te dise spécifiquement que tu peux, et ce sera seulement dans des circonstances très inhabituelles. »

Bella hocha la tête.

Edward l’observa pendant un moment, puis il contourna le secrétaire et s’assit.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Sa voix était chaleureuse et affectueuse.

Bella leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

« Tu t’en es très bien tirée aujourd’hui jusqu’à maintenant, et je suis très content de toi. » Bella rougit légèrement en souriant à Edward, son amour et sa confiance brillant dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant j’ai du travail à faire, mais j’ai pensé que tu méritais une petite récompense en premier. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Bella regarda Edward pendant un moment. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa récompense serait qu’il lui permette de jouir, parce que son humidité ruisselait le long de ses jambes !

« Si cela vous plaît, Maître… » Murmura-t-elle, mais Edward vit la façon dont ses yeux semblèrent soudain devenir plus lumineux et les deux taches d’un rose vif qui apparurent sur ses pommettes.

« Lève-toi pour moi… »

Bella obéit, manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds en se relevant.

« Viens et assieds-toi sur mon bureau, ici en face de moi… » D’un geste Edward lui indiqua son secrétaire.

Bella commença à déplacer des papiers qui étaient dans le chemin à l’endroit qu’il lui avait indiqué, mais elle sentit rapidement une douleur cuisante sur son cul et stoppa net.

« Je ne t’ai jamais dit de faire ça, Isabella ! Maintenant encore une fois : viens t’asseoir ici. » Edward lui montra un endroit directement devant lui sur son bureau, et qui faisait face aux fenêtres.

Bella grimpa avec précaution sur la table, et ce faisant elle jeta un regard rapide par-dessus l’épaule d’Edward pour voir s’il y avait quelqu’un dans les environs. La vue du bureau d’Edward donnait sur une partie de l’allée et sur la pelouse sur le côté de la maison.

Bella vit un mouvement du coin de l’œil, une fraction de seconde avant que l’extrémité de la cravache ne frappe l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle siffla à la sensation de brûlure contre sa peau.

« Concentre-toi ! » Edward cracha les mots et Bella sentit le rouge inonder sa poitrine et ses joues alors qu’elle mordait sa lèvre. Elle sentit les doigts d’Edward sous son menton et elle dut résister à l’envie de détourner son visage loin de lui.

Bella n’avait même pas remarqué qu’Edward avait apporté une cravache et qu’elle traînait sur son bureau.

Bordel de merde ! Bella, espèce d’idiote ! Il te donne une petite tâche… Bella sentit la détresse déferler sur elle.

Edward inclina le menton de Bella jusqu’à ce que ses grands yeux bruns incertains rencontrent les siens, agacés.

Le pouce d’Edward effleura la lèvre inférieure de Bella qui était coincée entre ses dents. Il tira légèrement jusqu’à ce qu’elle la relâche.

Edward soupira et la regarda calmement dans les yeux, attendant qu’elle se détende à nouveau. Il caressa doucement sa mâchoire avec un doigt tandis qu’avec sa main libre il frôlait l’intérieur de ses jambes légèrement ouvertes, ne s’aventurant jamais plus loin que le haut de sa cuisse.

Lentement, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. 

Bella laissa finalement la tension se dissiper de son cou et de ses épaules. Elle se concentra sur la sensation de ses caresses délicates sur son visage et ses cuisses. Elle pouvait sentir l’odeur de son excitation, et donc elle savait qu’il le pouvait lui aussi.

Cette pensée ne l’embarrassait pas comme elle le ferait normalement. Elle voulait qu’il sache qu’elle était excitée, prête, en attente…

La respiration de Bella devint plus forte, putain ! Elle pouvait sentir ses jus couler entre ses jambes…

On aurait dit que des heures s’étaient écoulées, et pourtant seulement quinze minutes avaient passé quand Edward rompit le silence.

Tout d’abord il saisit le cordon à la taille de Bella. Il le défit et écarta le peignoir de ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba autour de ses hanches sur le bureau. 

Bella ne bougea pas, mais une fois encore sa respiration devint erratique avant qu’elle ne parvienne à la contrôler.

Ensuite Edward posa ses mains sur ses genoux et il les poussa doucement pour les écarter davantage.

Au maximum.

Bella siffla. Moitié d’anticipation, et moitié en signe de protestation. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que les stores et les rideaux dans le bureau étaient grand ouverts pour permettre au faible soleil d’après-midi de briller à l’intérieur ; cela permettait aussi à toute personne se promenant dans les jardins d’avoir une vue parfaite de la beauté nue sur le bureau.

Bella sentit sa peau picoter d’excitation.

Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Se demanda-t-elle pendant une seconde avant de reléguer cette pensée à l’arrière de son esprit.

Concentre-toi sur ton Maître ! Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Edward sut quand Bella fut concentrée à cent pour cent seulement sur lui et sur ses mouvements.

Il pouvait sentir son énergie commencer à se centrer sur son sexe humide. Ses mamelons durcis étaient sombres, et Edward pouvait presque les sentir crier pour recevoir de l’attention.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire – il avait juste ce qu’il fallait…

Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent quand elle vit une paire de pinces à mamelons.

« Garde les yeux sur moi, Isabella. Je veux que tu regardes ce que je fais, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître, » marmonna-t-elle.

Edward couvrit rapidement ses tétons avec ses doigts, les pinçant et les tordant afin qu’ils deviennent distendus et soient encore plus durs. Ils étaient douloureux, palpitants, et c’était si bon que Bella se dit que si Edward continuait de toucher ses seins, elle allait avoir un orgasme.

« M-maître… » Bella détestait parler quand ce n’était pas son tour, mais elle savait qu’elle était si proche…

« Attends, Isabella… Regarde-moi dans les yeux… » Les yeux de Bella, qui étaient posés sur les mains d’Edward, remontèrent vers son visage et rencontrèrent ses iris vert émeraude.

Edward voyait bien qu’elle était de plus en plus excitée. Elle était proche, très proche.

« À qui ta vie est-elle dévouée, Isabella ? Qui veux-tu satisfaire ? »

Bella ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

« Seulement vous, Maître. » Sa voix était tendue.

« Te soucies-tu de qui peut te voir ? »

« N-non… » Souffla Bella en bégayant légèrement.

« En es-tu sûre ? » La voix d’Edward se fit un peu plus sévère.

« Oui, oui je le suis. Je me fiche de qui peut me voir, » dit Bella, et cette fois-ci sa voix était plus forte.

« Baiseras-tu ta petite minette toute mouillée avec tes doigts, ici sur mon bureau, si je te le demande ? »

Bella faillit gémir à l’image évoquée mais la chassa de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau.

« Oui Maître. »

« Vas-tu foutre ton cul avec un plug anal juste ici, si je te le demande ? »

Cette fois-ci Bella ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle cligna des yeux en réalisant qu’elle avait émis un son et secoua légèrement la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bonne fille, Isabella. Maintenant prends une profonde respiration… »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Bella sentit la pince se fermer sur un mamelon, puis sur l’autre. 

Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et elle sentit son humidité ruisseler à grands flots sur le bureau d’Edward.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella… » Elle releva la tête au son de la voix tranquille d’Edward.

« Choisis un nombre entre deux et neuf, Fillette, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants de malice.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Euh, sept… » Murmura-t-elle.

Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il manigançait ?

Edward se fendit soudainement d’un sourire et Bella sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Oh merde !

« Bonne fille. Maintenant prends une autre grande respiration… »

Bella sourcilla légèrement. Elle était confuse ; les deux pinces à mamelons étaient en place. Elle sentit un petit pincement et baissa les yeux à temps pour voir les doigts agiles d’Edward placer la troisième pince sur son clitoris après en avoir tiré légèrement le capuchon.

Elle inspira profondément. 

« Maître… » Dit-elle pour le prévenir, sa voix aiguë, comme une complainte.

« Chut, tu peux le faire. Regarde-moi, Isabella ! Regarde-moi. Je vais compter à rebours à partir de sept, et quand je serai rendu à un tu jouiras pour moi, c’est compris ? » Edward parla assez durement pour attirer l’attention de Bella.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as gagné sept petites saccades avec mon jouet préféré… hum. Je suis très clément aujourd’hui… Es-tu prête ? »

Bella acquiesça et se lécha les lèvres.

Edward hocha la tête pour lui-même en prenant les chaînes reliées aux trois pinces dans une main et la cravache dans l’autre.

« Maintenant garde les jambes grandes ouvertes pour moi, Soumise ! »

Bella baissa les yeux, elle voulait voir.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un coup sec sur la chaîne qui envoya une onde de choc à travers l’ensemble de ses terminaisons nerveuses, suivi de près par un pincement aigu à son clitoris et un autre à l’entrée de son vagin.

« Sept. » La voix d’Edward était comme du velours noir.

Tiraillement.

Pincement. 

« Six. »

Bella sentit sa chatte commencer à se contracter. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings de chaque côté de son corps. Elle essaya de penser à ses mots, à ses vœux d’obéissance…

« Cinq. »

Tiraillement.

PUTAIN !

Pincement.

Pincement.

Pincement.

Bella sentit la sueur perler sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Quatre. »

Cette fois la saccade fut plus forte – elle sentit tirer vers le haut et vers l’extérieur.

Bella haleta, certaine qu’elle allait uriner – elle se sentait si lourde, si ouverte…

Edward fit claquer la cravache contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses cette fois-ci, ne touchant pas son sexe.

« Trois. »

Le tiraillement était plus faible, mais non moins électrisant.

Bella se raidit, dans l’expectative…

Rien ne vint et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement pour regarder dans ceux légèrement amusés d’Edward.

« On y est presque, Fillette, » dit-il, comme s’il savait que toute stimulation supplémentaire l’enverrait par-dessus bord.

« Deux. »

Le tiraillement fut sévère, mais rapidement suivi par un autre.

« Un – MAINTENANT ! Jouis pour moi maintenant, Isabella ! » Lança Edward en tirant longuement et assidûment, tout en commençant à faire pleuvoir de petits aiguillons avec la cravache sur son sexe ouvert, son clitoris, ses petites lèvres et son entrée.

Bella cria dans une convulsion aveuglante qui la surprit quand Edward laissa tomber la cravache et enfonça subitement deux doigts en elle.

Edward s’activa rapidement en voyant le foutre de Bella s’écouler d’elle. Il ancra sa bouche à sa chatte ruisselante et s’abreuva de son foutre avec des lèvres voraces.

Bella haletait, courbée, son front touchant le dos d’Edward alors qu’il aspirait son essence, lui procurant un deuxième orgasme.

Elle gémit, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues tandis qu’elle babillait de façon incohérente.

Edward retira doucement la pince sur son clitoris et Bella grogna pour signaler son malaise. Il la fit taire en caressant gentiment son point sensible avec le plat de sa langue. 

Doucement il la fit se redresser afin de pouvoir enlever les pinces de ses mamelons.

Edward s’empressa de masser tendrement ses seins, puis il se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras.

Il la porta jusqu’à sa chambre. Elle fut vaguement consciente que les couvertures de son lit avaient été rabattues à un certain moment.

Edward l’allongea et la couvrit avec la couette.

Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux.

Il vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, promenant ses doigts sur les joues et le cou de Bella.

Elle était si fatiguée…

« La séance est terminée, Isabella… Dors maintenant… » Bella dormait avant d’en avoir entendu davantage. 

À suivre…

Ouf, j’ai chaud. Je pense que je vais aller prendre une petite douche froide…

À bientôt

Milk


	94. Chapitre 94

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Ce chapitre commence au début du chapitre 47 de la version originale. Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 94

 

Edward l’allongea et la couvrit avec la couette.

Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux.

Il vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, promenant ses doigts sur les joues et le cou de Bella.

Elle était si fatiguée…

« La séance est terminée, Isabella… Dors maintenant… » Bella dormait avant d’en avoir entendu davantage. 

ooo

Après que Bella se soit endormie, Edward avait vérifié son corps, s’assurant qu’elle allait bien, et puis, soudain, elle avait commencé à trembler. Il avait frotté ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient froids. Il était inquiet, et après avoir essayé en vain de la réveiller, il avait passé un coup de fil angoissé à Jasper, qui l’avait écouté patiemment puis calmé, lui assurant que Bella était simplement en train de revenir du subspace. Sur les conseils de son ami, Edward avait enveloppé Bella dans la couverture souple qui traînait au bord de son lit, puis il lui avait mis les chaussettes chaudes en coton moelleux qu’elle préférait.

Lentement, les tremblements avaient cessé et elle avait glissé dans un sommeil tranquille. Edward s’était allongé à côté d’elle et avait lu les dernières entrées dans son journal de soumise jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à remuer, une heure plus tard.

Bella se réveilla et constata qu’elle était emmaillotée comme un burrito dans son lit. Elle se tortilla, tentant de desserrer ses bras, mais ses mouvements furent stoppés par un bras lourd qui se posa sur elle.

« Il faut que j’aille au petit coin, » marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

Edward se redressa en gloussant, tirant la couette de côté pour l’aider à sortir du plaid en laine utilisé plus tôt pour arrêter son corps de trembler.

Bella se sentait un peu confuse en se rendant à la salle de bain. Elle se rappelait avoir été dans le bureau d’Edward.

Oh. La séance dans le bureau… wow…

Elle se lava les mains et le visage après avoir utilisé les toilettes, et quand elle eut fini elle brossa ses cheveux et refit sa natte.

Elle regarda le collier autour de son cou et tripota l’anneau en D.

Ses yeux étincelaient et ses joues avaient deux taches de couleur vive. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en songeant à leur séance.

Elle était un peu perturbée par le fait qu’elle avait joui avec une telle intensité juste à cause du son de la voix d’Edward et des pinces ! Bella avait toujours aimé l’usage des pinces, mais ceci avait été différent. C’était tellement intense ; elle avait eu l’impression que tous ses sens avaient explosé avec une surcharge de sensation.

Bella entendit Edward bouger dans sa chambre et elle s’empressa de sécher ses mains et de retourner dans la pièce, seulement pour tomber à genoux sur le seuil en sortant de la salle de bain.

Edward était assis sur le bord du lit maintenant parfaitement refait. Il sourit en voyant Bella s’agenouiller devant lui.

« Isabella, tu n’as pas besoin de t’agenouiller ici, c’est ton espace. Viens ici s’il te plaît, » dit-il tranquillement, et Bella se releva et alla se placer devant lui. 

Edward tendit la main et la tira pour qu’elle s’asseye à côté de lui.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella haussa légèrement les épaules. « Un peu, euh, désorientée, mais sinon je vais bien, Maître. Merci de le demander, » répondit Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose pour augmenter ta glycémie. J’ai sorti quelques vêtements pour toi. Laisse-moi t’aider. »

Bella était sur le point de protester, mais elle ravala sa réplique. Bien qu’Edward soit dans sa chambre, il était encore son Maître et elle portait son collier, et elle avait suffisamment appris pour savoir que prendre soin d’elle était l’une de ses ‘fonctions’ et qu’il prenait un immense plaisir à s’en acquitter.

Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lever les bras pour permettre à Edward de la vêtir d’un tee-shirt à manches longues et d’un pantalon de pyjama. Bella retint un sourire. Edward ne se donnait pas la peine de lui mettre des sous-vêtements, mais il la traitait comme si elle était faite en porcelaine fine !

Edward portait quant à lui un tee-shirt vert foncé avec un pantalon de pyjama noir, et comme toujours, on aurait dit qu’il sortait tout droit des pages du magazine GQ. 

Bella attendit qu’Edward se tourne vers la porte, puis elle recula pour lui céder le passage.

Edward sourit de plaisir en passant devant Bella pour l’entraîner en bas.

Bella fit attention de marcher un pas derrière lui et de rester légèrement à sa droite.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Edward fit asseoir Bella au comptoir. Elle vit qu’il avait préparé une salade de fruits avec du yogourt et du miel ainsi que son shake protéiné aux fraises et au chocolat. 

Bella sourit pour le remercier et l’attendit.

Il la regarda en sourcillant. « Mange Isabella, » dit-il.

Bella s’agitait sur son siège et Edward savait qu’elle brûlait de lui demander quelque chose. 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » S’enquit-il.

« Et vous, Maître ? Vous devez aussi… » Elle n’en dit pas plus.

Edward leva une main pour lui enjoindre de rester silencieuse.

« L’obéissance absolue et immédiate, Isabella. Si je décide de te nourrir à la fête, tu ne dois pas me poser de questions, est-ce que c’est clair ? » La voix d’Edward était sévère et implacable et Bella hocha la tête d’un air piteux.

Elle avait tout à coup envie de pleurer et elle savait que c’était juste le niveau d’hormones dans son corps qui s’ajustait après qu’elle ait expérimenté le subspace, mais quand même.

Elle se pencha sur son bol et prit sa cuillère. Elle mangea lentement, ne levant pas les yeux, même si elle pouvait sentir les yeux d’Edward la transpercer.

Une fois qu’elle eut fini de manger et de boire sa boisson protéinée, elle se leva tranquillement et mit ses plats dans le lave-vaisselle. 

Edward était appuyé contre les armoires de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un pied posé nonchalamment devant l’autre. Il pinça les lèvres en regardant Bella mettre son assiette et son verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il pouvait voir qu’elle n’était pas sûre d’elle-même et que ses émotions étaient un peu dispersées. Jasper lui avait rappelé que cela pourrait arriver et lui avait fait quelques suggestions pour le reste de la pratique de la journée.

Bella regarda à la ronde et se demanda si elle devait commencer à préparer le dîner. Elle leva les yeux vers l’horloge et vit qu’il était presque 17h, pas assez tard pour le repas du soir. Elle vit Edward la regarder du coin de l’œil.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait faire ensuite. Son Maître semblait attendre qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle était debout et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté des jambes d’Edward. Comme les bras de celui-ci étaient croisés, Bella s’agenouilla et embrassa le dessus de son pied, puis elle appuya sa tête contre sa jambe. 

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes piquer derrière ses paupières closes. Elle détestait se sentir tellement paumée ! Tout à coup, Edward s’assit à côté d’elle. Elle se redressa sous le choc et se déplaça vers l’arrière, mais il posa ses mains sur elle pour la stopper.

« Regarde-moi, Fillette. »

Après avoir pris quelques respirations apaisantes, Bella leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Sous la chaleur de son regard plein d’amour, elle ne put arrêter le petit sanglot qui s’échappa de sa gorge.

Edward émit un bruit, presque un grognement, et tout de suite après elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, avec les jambes autour de sa taille alors qu’il entourait son corps de ses bras et l’attirait tout contre lui.

Edward la berça en murmurant des mots d’amour au creux de son oreille. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles on entendit seulement le bruit de leur respiration, il leva la tête et inclina le menton de Bella pour qu’elle le regarde.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, et il se pencha en avant pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes, essuyant au passage quelques larmes errantes sur ses joues.

Bella lui sourit en tremblant et hocha la tête. « Merci, Maître. J’avais besoin de ça… » Dit-elle en serrant Edward très fort une fois de plus avant de s’enlever de sur ses genoux.

Edward se remit sur ses pieds et aida Bella à se relever.

« J’aimerais prendre mon souper à 18h45 dans la salle à manger ce soir, si tu te sens d’attaque ? » 

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête au début, mais quand Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle prit la parole. « Absolument, Maître. Je vais bien et je veux continuer, s’il vous plaît. » Elle fit attention de ne pas paraître exigeante, mais Edward avait promis qu’elle aurait son collier toute la soirée, et elle ne voulait pas qu’il revienne sur sa décision !

Edward regarda Bella un long moment. Bella reprit sa position debout, les jambes écartées et les mains derrière le dos. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en grinçant des dents avec détermination. Elle n’était pas une mauviette qui avait besoin de se mettre au lit juste parce qu’elle avait eu un orgasme !

Edward soupira. Elle était vachement têtue !

Même si Bella avait facilement adopté sa position de soumission, il avait remarqué la légère flexion de sa mâchoire.

Jasper lui avait dit de proposer quelque chose qui n’était pas trop pénible, et rien de nature sexuelle pour la soirée. Il avait judicieusement souligné que Bella pourrait alors refuser de continuer la pratique, auquel cas Edward devrait lui retirer son collier et la laisser passer une soirée tranquille à écrire dans son journal et à bavarder avec lui.

Edward se redressa. « Très bien, Isabella. Je serai dans mon bureau. Quand tu auras fini de préparer le repas, s’il reste du temps, tu commenceras à écrire au sujet de notre première session dans ton journal. Je veux que tu boives une autre bouteille d’eau avant le dîner. C’est tout pour le moment. »

Edward patienta un moment avant que Bella ne se rende compte qu’il l’attendait. Elle s’agenouilla en vitesse et baisa le bout de ses doigts. 

Edward tapota sa tête et sortit de la pièce. 

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir et se permit un sourire. Elle savait qu’elle s’en était bien tirée et elle était contente d’elle, même si elle avait eu besoin d’un rappel à quelques occasions.

Elle savait que le dîner ne serait pas long à préparer, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de mettre la table pour une seule personne dans la salle à manger, puis elle apprêta des légumes d’accompagnement à griller.

Une fois que la plaque de légumes fut dans le four, Bella trancha deux ciabattas croustillants et les badigeonna d’huile d’olive infusée avec de l’ail et des herbes fraîches. Elle les ferait légèrement rôtir sous le gril, et ensuite elle ajouterait une tranche de fromage ricotta sur chaque tranche de pain grillé et le ferait fondre tranquillement. Elle régla la minuterie du four pour les légumes.

Quand l’ensemble des préparations fut terminé, Bella courut à l’étage pour chercher son journal et son ordinateur portable.

Elle retourna à la cuisine, ouvrit une bouteille d’eau et s’assit à la table. Elle avait plus que suffisamment de temps : elle avait plus d’une heure devant elle.

Elle tapota son stylo, pensant à ce qui s’était passé entre elle et son Maître. Elle fit une brève recherche sur Google et plissa le front, confuse, en se tournant vers son journal.

C’est une plaisanterie ou quoi ?

MA. VIE. EST. UN. FOUTOIR.

ENTRÉE :

1ÈRE SÉANCE DE PRATIQUE :

Je suis un peu choquée par quelque chose que j’ai découvert sur moi-même, ou du moins je pense que c’est une découverte. Suis-je une exhibitionniste ? Selon le dictionnaire en ligne et quelques sites de recherche, si je le suis, alors j’ai ‘… un trouble psychologique entraînant une compulsion à montrer mes organes génitaux en public’ ! Sérieusement ? 

Et moi qui pensais que j’aimais simplement que mon Maître me montre pour que les gens m’admirent. Visiblement j’avais tort. Je ne peux pas paniquer à ce sujet et j’ai besoin de parler à Kate ou à Ali. Je ne peux pas non plus être la seule personne qui aime une petite humiliation publique de temps à autre.

Je ne sais même pas d’où ça vient, mais après cette première séance, tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il n’y a presque rien de plus érotique pour moi que d’avoir à m’asseoir aux pieds de mon Maître ou d’embrasser ses chaussures ou sa main. Devoir m’agenouiller ou ramper à lui, ou presque me prosterner devant lui est une expérience grisante. Et nous étions seuls !

J’aime entendre mon Maître me donner des instructions ! J’aime qu’il me dise quoi faire et quand, qu’il répète les mêmes instructions pour essayer de me faire mémoriser ce qu’il faut faire, qu’il s’assure que je me concentre pour bien le faire dès la première fois. 

Il faut que je me concentre davantage, mais parfois je ‘m’égare’. Heureusement mon Maître me ramène toujours dans le moment présent. Parfois je me perds tout simplement dans les sensations et c’est difficile de me concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je crains que ça n’arrive vendredi soir et que j’embarrasse mon Maître encore une fois. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Quand j’étais installée sur le bureau de mon Maître et qu’il m’a demandé si je mettrais un doigt dans mon cul ou dans ma chatte pour lui, que nous soyons seuls ou non, ça m’a presque fait jouir sur le champ ! Ce n’est pas la pensée qu’il y ait des gens autour qui m’allume, c’est plutôt la perspective d’être observée alors que je fais plaisir à mon Maître en me comportant comme la parfaite soumise qui semble m’exciter. 

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais avoir des relations sexuelles en public ou participer à quoi que ce soit de sexuel pendant que d’autres regardent, mais cette idée est incroyablement érotique pour moi, pour une quelconque raison !

Je me sens beaucoup plus confiante cette fois-ci à propos de la fête. Nous n’avons pas couvert toutes les bases et je sais que certaines choses vont prendre du temps, mais j’ai confiance en mon Maître et je sais qu’il ne va pas me laisser en plan, sans instruction ou sans recours. Ça me fait un peu flipper de savoir qu’Ali ne sera pas là, parce que c’est elle qui m’a prise ‘sous son aile’ et je sais qu’elle sera toujours là pour protéger mes arrières elle aussi quand mon Maître ne peut pas être là (comme dans la salle de bain), mais il m’a assurée que Kate et son Maître seront là, et ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux.

Je dois faire ça pour moi-même. J’ai besoin de me prouver que je ne vais pas m’effondrer devant une petite bande de salopes qui pensent que juste parce qu’elles ont joué avec mon Maître elles ont une sorte d’emprise sur lui !

Je sais que tant que je garde mon esprit sur l’objectif de plaire uniquement à mon Maître, je ne peux pas échouer.

À cet instant, la sonnerie du four retentit et Bella sursauta. Elle se leva et vérifia les légumes grillés, qui étaient une excellente alternative à la salade par temps froid. Elle éteignit le four et se dirigea vers le gril. Elle s’empressa de glisser la plaque de tranches de ciabatta à l’intérieur et mit le récipient de soupe nourrissante au bœuf et aux légumes au four micro-ondes pour la réchauffer.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être seulement quelques minutes, tout était prêt. Bella fit en sorte que les plats de son Maître l’attendent, ainsi que les siens. Il n’était pas question qu’elle fasse à nouveau une erreur ! Pas après son fiasco précédent !

Bella se mit à genoux devant la porte du bureau, celle-ci étant fermée. Elle se pencha en avant et frappa doucement. 

« Oui, Isabella ? » Lui parvint la voix d’Edward à travers la porte.

Elle tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, tout en s’assurant d’être dans la position parfaite. Elle poussa la porte en grand.

« Le dîner est prêt, Maître, » dit Bella, gardant la tête baissée et les yeux sur le plancher devant elle.

Elle entendit Edward contourner son secrétaire. Elle vit ses pieds dans son champ de vision et réalisa qu’elle était dans son chemin.

Elle se déplaça légèrement vers l’arrière et se confondit en excuses.

Edward sourit en mettant sa main sur sa tête pour immobiliser ses mouvements et la faire taire.

« À l’avenir, Isabella, j’aimerais que tu attendes que je te dise d’entrer pour ouvrir la porte. Ensuite tu t’exécutes, tu entres dans la pièce, et là tu peux t’agenouiller. Tu devrais alors être dans une meilleure position pour ne pas être dans le chemin. » Il n’y avait aucun reproche dans la voix d’Edward, et intérieurement Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui, Maître, merci pour vos instructions. Je vais essayer ça, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward lui tapota l’épaule et Bella se leva et le suivit dans la salle à manger. 

Elle tira la chaise à l’extrémité de la table et Edward s’assit.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à servir le dîner d’Edward. Il lui demanda un verre de vin qu’elle s’empressa de lui verser.

De retour à la table, elle n’hésita pas et s’agenouilla à la droite de sa chaise. Edward l’ignora et commença à manger.

Soudain, Bella l’entendit arrêter de manger. Elle fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il un problème ? Elle leva les yeux pour voir si son assiette était vide, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir, aussi se redressa-t-elle de quelques centimètres.

« Que fais-tu, Isabella ? » Demanda Edward avec une nuance d’exaspération mêlée d’amusement.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Ah et puis merde ! Demande-lui tout simplement !

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le repas, Maître ? » S’enquit-elle, essayant encore de jeter un coup d’œil à son assiette.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Non, chère Fillette curieuse, le repas est délicieux. En fait j’aimerais avoir d’autres légumes, et puis je voudrais que tu m’apportes ton journal, si tu as eu le temps d’écrire dedans. »

Bella hocha la tête et se leva. Elle fut stoppée par la voix d’Edward. « Qu’as-tu oublié de faire, Isabella ? »

BORDEL ! Juste au moment où je faisais si bien – du moins c’est ce que je pensais…

Elle tomba de nouveau à genoux. Edward avait pris sa cuillère, et donc elle se pencha et baisa son pied, faisant ensuite courir sa main derrière son mollet.

« Tu peux y aller, Isabella, » dit-il.

Bella se leva, ramassa son assiette vide, et retourna à la cuisine en vitesse. Elle avait faim, mais elle ignora les tiraillements de son estomac tandis qu’elle servait une autre assiette de légumes grillés à Edward. Elle ramassa son journal et le mit sous son bras.

Elle se rendit sur le seuil de la salle à manger et s’arrêta.

Et maintenant ?

Bella déposa soigneusement l’assiette sur le sol et se mit à genoux en position de soumission, puis elle attendit.

Edward leva les yeux et acquiesça. « Tu peux me servir maintenant, Fillette, » dit-il.

Bella retint un soupir en ramassant l’assiette et se remit sur ses pieds.

Elle se rendit compte qu’Edward faisait exprès pour qu’elle se sente aussi mal à l’aise que possible pendant qu’elle le servait. Ceci était un test pour qu’elle fasse passer les besoins et les désirs de son Maître loin devant les siens.

Au début Bella fut irritée par son Maître pour vouloir la tester, mais ensuite elle réalisa que c’était exactement ce qu’elle lui avait demandé de faire – s’assurer qu’elle n’allait pas échouer !

Je servirai mon Maître avec humilité et honneur. Son plaisir vaut plus que mon confort.

Tout à coup, Bella se sentit plus calme. Elle savait comment servir son Maître et lui procurer le plus grand plaisir. L’obéissance absolue. 

Elle plaça tranquillement les légumes chauds devant Edward et le journal à côté de son bol. Alors qu’elle s’agenouillait à nouveau, Edward prit la parole.

« Va manger, Isabella. Je viendrai te rejoindre quand j’aurai fini. »

Bella hocha la tête une fois avant de se mettre rapidement à genoux pour baiser sa main. Elle se releva et alla à la cuisine, où elle savoura chaque bouchée de son dîner. Elle réalisa que toutes les activités en apparence anodines de la journée lui avaient creusé l’appétit. 

Elle termina de manger son repas et mit ses plats dans le lave-vaisselle. Pendant qu’elle attendait Edward, elle prépara une cafetière et emballa les restes pour le lunch du lendemain. Elle roula des yeux en sortant sa ‘boîte à lunch.’ C’était un sac isotherme souple que Sarah avait acheté pour elle par un bon matin.

Bella rangea la soupe dans un contenant Tupperware et fit de même avec un ciabatta frais et quelques fruits. Elle se demanda si Edward pourrait lui préparer un shake spécial pour sa collation au milieu de la matinée. Elle savait que si elle le faisait elle-même, elle ne pourrait jamais le boire d’un trait sans s’étouffer, et qu’elle finirait seulement par regarder par-dessus son épaule pendant qu’elle le verserait dans l’évier !

Elle secoua la tête en finissant de préparer son lunch et le mit dans le frigo. Le café était prêt et elle se tourna pour demander à Edward s’il en voulait et le trouva adossé contre la porte.

Elle se mit rapidement à genoux. « Je suis désolée, Maître. J’étais distraite, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward se dirigea vers la table. « Détends-toi, Isabella. Sers-nous un café et viens t’asseoir. »

Bella obéit. Elle remarqua que son journal était ouvert à la page de sa dernière entrée. Elle sentit le rouge chauffer ses joues en déposant la tasse d’Edward devant lui. 

Elle sirota son café lentement, attendant qu’Edward prenne la parole.

Il avait toujours son journal ouvert à la même page. Bella le vit prendre sa tasse et en boire une gorgée avant de la redéposer.

« Pouvons-nous parler au sujet de notre première ‘leçon’ ? » Bella leva les yeux une fraction de seconde et vit le petit sourire narquois d’Edward bien en place.

« Comme vous voulez, Maître, » dit-elle.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » exigea Edward, et il attendit qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu sois ouverte et honnête avec moi. Ceci est ta table et tu peux parler librement ici, en gardant à l’esprit que tu dois être respectueuse en tout temps, d’accord ? » Demanda Edward, s’assurant de garder les yeux sur ceux légèrement écarquillés de Bella.

Elle humecta ses lèvres et opina. « D’accord, Maître, » dit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Edward recula sur sa chaise et adopta une posture détendue. Il la regarda s’enfoncer dans son siège et se détendre elle aussi, tenant sa tasse dans ses mains.

« J’ai bien aimé notre leçon d’aujourd’hui, Isabella, et il m’a semblé que tu l’as appréciée toi aussi. Je veux te parler des observations que tu as faites au sujet de l’exhibitionnisme et de l’humiliation, » dit Edward après avoir décidé de ne pas tergiverser.

« Oui ? » Commença Bella, mais elle stoppa aussitôt. Elle se sentait rougir et elle lutta pour ne pas bouger et se tortiller sur sa chaise. Elle pouvait voir qu’Edward ne se moquait pas d’elle, pas plus qu’il n’avait l’air dégoûté par ce qu’elle avait admis dans son journal. Elle prit quelques grandes respirations pour se calmer et essaya de nouveau. « Oui, eh bien, ça a été assez surprenant pour moi aussi, Maître. Après ce qui est arrivé chez vos parents, avant l’interview, j’y ai réfléchi un peu, et ensuite quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison et que vous m’avez mis mon collier, eh bien, je n’avais pas vraiment mis d’étiquette sur ça avant. J’ai aimé ça… » La voix de Bella devint si faible qu’Edward dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.

Oh, Seigneur – je ne peux pas faire ça… Je suis une foutue détraquée – je n’aurais jamais dû écrire ça dans mon journal ! J’ai l’air d’une folle en plein délire ! Je divague complètement ! Mon Maître va penser que j’ai totalement perdu la boule ! Prends de grandes respirations, Bella…

Bella regardait la table, les rideaux, n’importe quoi, mais elle refusait obstinément de regarder Edward. Elle avait l’air coupable, confuse et honteuse.

Bordel, ça ne va pas du tout… Songea Edward en la voyant devenir de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

« Dis-moi ce que tu aimes quand c’est moi qui te dis quoi faire, » insista-t-il, sachant que ça allait être aussi pénible qu’un arrachage de dents, à moins qu’il ne puisse faire en sorte que Bella lui donne l’information de son plein gré.

« Je, euh, j’aime la façon dont vous prenez le contrôle de mes actions, et c’est comme si mon corps réagissait au son de votre voix sans que mon esprit n’en soit conscient… putain ! Ça n’a aucun sens – pouvons-nous revenir à cette question plus tard ? » Bella se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, visiblement exaspérée par elle-même, et elle commença à tordre ses doigts ensemble. Edward se racla la gorge et elle s’empressa d’arrêter.

Elle se mit à tracer des motifs sur la table en bois avec son doigt. Elle avait cessé de regarder Edward dans les yeux après le premier ‘oui.’

Edward se leva et baissa les yeux sur une Bella étonnée. « Viens avec moi… » Dit-il énigmatiquement.

Il avait une idée.

Bella le suivit avec lenteur à l’étage du bas, dans la salle de gym semi-obscure. Il faisait nuit à l’extérieur, et seules les appliques murales brillaient dans la pièce.

Bella marcha nerveusement jusqu’à l’endroit où se tenait Edward, à l’entrée du vestiaire. L’expression de celui-ci était impassible, la rendant encore plus nerveuse, mais elle vint résolument se placer devant lui avec les mains derrière le dos, les pieds espacés à la largeur des épaules, et les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

« Isabella, je vais t’enlever ton collier, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas qu’il se mouille et devienne inconfortable pour toi, à toutes fins utiles, mais c’est comme si tu le portais toujours, est-ce que c’est clair ? » La voix d’Edward était autoritaire mais tranquille.

Bella hocha la tête, même si elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils allaient faire ensuite. Mais, se rappela-t-elle, Maître le sait et ça me suffit…

« Tourne-toi, » dit-il, et Bella lui obéit. Elle le sentit lui ôter le collier.

« Je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu viennes me retrouver dans le sauna dans cinq minutes. » Edward lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et Bella entra dans la salle pour se changer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, et ne se retourna pas non plus pour voir si Edward la suivait à l’intérieur. Elle enleva ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement.

Une fois qu’elle eut fini, elle prit une grande serviette blanche et l’enroula autour de sa taille. Elle en prit une plus petite et s’en servit pour enturbanner sa tête, puis elle entra dans le petit sauna à l’autre extrémité du vestiaire.

C’était chaud et embrumé à l’intérieur, mais Bella remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas chaud au point que l’air ne brûle ses poumons. Elle pouvait sentir le bois, l’eucalyptus et les épices dans le sauna. Il y avait deux grandes marches, ou plates-formes, et Bella déroula sa serviette et s’assit sur le niveau inférieur, son dos contre le mur, de sorte à être installée le long de la plate-forme, ses jambes étirées devant elle.

Le sauna était faiblement éclairé et Bella sentit son corps commencer à se détendre dans la chaleur humide. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, permettant à la sensation d’être dans un cocon d’imprégner ses sens.

Edward entra dans le sauna sans faire de bruit. Bella avait l’air décontractée et à moitié endormie. C’était exactement comme ça qu’il voulait qu’elle soit.

Il grimpa sur la plate-forme supérieure et plaça sa serviette à l’extrémité opposée à Bella. Il déposa les deux bouteilles d’eau ainsi que les éponges coussins pour le support de la nuque et attendit que Bella ouvre les yeux.

Bella pouvait sentir cette étincelle d’électricité parcourir son corps et elle savait que son Maître l’avait rejointe. Elle sourit intérieurement en ouvrant les yeux. Le regard d’Edward était sombre et lubrique. Bella pouvait le voir même à travers la brume d’humidité très dense. Il était nu et il se prélassait dans une pose complaisante. L’une de ses jambes était allongée tandis que l’autre était pliée au genou. Il avait un bras recourbé derrière sa tête pendant que l’autre voletait sur sa poitrine, caressant légèrement le duvet couleur de bronze de son torse.

Sa verge était en érection et Bella s’entendit gémir doucement. Son visage s’enflamma et cela n’avait rien à voir avec la température du sauna. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux en se rappelant qu’elle portait toujours le collier, en théorie. 

« Tiens, Fillette, bois de l’eau, et je t’ai aussi apporté un coussin pour ton cou, » dit Edward.

Bella se pencha et ramassa le coussin et la bouteille d’eau froide. « Merci, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se redressa et Bella fut triste de constater qu’il avait couvert son entrejambe avec une autre serviette drapée négligemment sur ses hanches. D’une certaine manière, c’était presque plus sexy que de l’avoir complètement exposé…

« Isabella ! Ici les yeux ! Je ne vais pas te répéter encore une fois que tu ne dois pas rêvasser quand tu portes ton collier ! » Le ton tranchant d’Edward dissipa toutes les idées torrides ou les sentiment lascifs que Bella avait.

Elle se redressa et imita Edward en mettant l’oreiller spongieux derrière son cou et en s’asseyant les jambes croisées sur la plate-forme tout en défaisant la serviette autour de sa tête pour la mettre sur son torse et ses hanches.

Edward opina de la tête en signe d’approbation avant de reprendre la parole.

« J’ai pensé que tu te sentirais mieux pour me parler dans un environnement différent. Je sais que tu es confuse, et sans doute un peu effrayée de ce que tu ressens, mais je veux que tu essayes de me l’expliquer. Le peux-tu ? » Sa voix était calme et rassurante, et Bella se sentit encore plus détendue.

« Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’avant, quand nous jouions et que vous me discipliniez ou que vous me corrigiez, vous savez que j’ai toujours aimé ça, mais aujourd’hui c’était différent. Il y avait plus d’instructions et j’essayais de vous plaire, et je n’arrêtais pas de penser à comment c’était bon de me perdre dans la quête de votre plaisir. » Bella secoua la tête comme si elle voulait s’aérer l’esprit et elle ouvrit sa bouteille d’eau dont elle but avidement le contenu glacé.

Elle releva la tête vers Edward et vit qu’il l’observait attentivement de son regard intense et perçant.

« J’ai l’impression que c’est mal. Selon certains sites Web, il y a un truc qui cloche avec moi, comme si j’étais un monstre ou quelque chose ! » Lança Bella, se mordant la lèvre sous le regard scrutateur d’Edward.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « J’aime l’idée que des gens me regardent pendant que je vous fais plaisir, pas nécessairement d’une manière sexuelle, bien qu’à un moment donné ça pourrait même aller jusque là, mais vous servir, vous rendre heureux, c’est comme une drogue pour moi – une drogue grisante ! » Dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

Edward lui sourit et Bella put voir à quel point ses mots l’avaient excité.

« Premièrement, rien ne cloche avec toi, Isabella. Je ne sais pas sur quels sites tu es allée, mais tout le monde a ses préférences, qu’on l’admette ou non, qu’on en soi même conscient ou non. Tu es très courageuse d’admettre qu’il y a quelque chose que tu aimes par-dessus tout, autre que ce que la société nous dit être correct ou ‘normal.’ Qu’est-ce qui est normal ? Pour certaines personnes, c’est faire l’amour avec les lumières éteintes, dans la même position pendant toute leur vie. Pour d’autres, c’est d’avoir quelqu’un qui te pisse dessus et qui te dit que tu es un tas de merde. C’est différent pour tout le monde, alors tu es normale – normale selon ce qui définit la personnalité d’Isabella Swan. Normale pour moi. » Bella répondit au sourire chaleureux d’Edward par un sourire bien à elle.

« Nous pouvons explorer cet aspect, si tu le souhaites, d’abord essayer, et voir si tu aimes ça. Nous allons y aller doucement, et si tu atteins ta limite, tu n’auras qu’à utiliser un mot d’alerte. Je n’ai pas beaucoup exploré l’humiliation, je n’ai jamais participé à des actes délibérés d’extrême humiliation en public ou même en privé, parce que ce n’est pas le genre de truc qui m’allume. Les douches dorées ou les lavements publics, ou ce genre de choses, très peu pour moi ! » Dit Edward, et Bella sourit de soulagement. 

Elle savait ces choses, bien entendu. Ils en avaient parlé en Italie quand ils avaient discuté de leurs limites, mais elle était contente qu’il ramène le sujet sur le tapis.

Edward devint sérieux en soulevant la question suivante. « Quant à l’exhibitionnisme, avoir des relations sexuelles ou participer à des jeux sexuels devant les autres est quelque chose de différent. Encore une fois, je suis honoré que tu aies été si honnête avec moi, crois-moi. J’ai besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet et nous pourrons en reparler, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose tout de suite, c’est que je ne partage pas, Isabella. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tu es à moi et à moi seul. C’est une limite stricte pour moi et tu le sais. Je vais mettre ça de côté pour l’instant, avec ta permission, parce que je veux parler à Garrett à ce sujet. Et je veux que tu parles à Kate. Feras-tu ça pour moi ? »

Bella acquiesça puis mordit sa lèvre en voyant la gamme d’émotions qui traversaient le visage d’Edward. Il avait l’air vraiment grave et ça l’inquiétait. Avait-elle eu tort de lui parler ? Non, elle savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je ne vais jamais vous partager non plus, Maître ! Je sais que je ne m’explique pas correctement et j’en suis désolée… C’est juste que je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. Je suis navrée si j’ai dit quelque chose de mal, » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

Cette fois-ci Edward se pencha vers Bella et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le laissa faire sans résister. « Ce n’est jamais une erreur de me dire comment tu te sens et ce que tu penses ! C’est ça que je veux dire quand je parle de communication, Fillette, et je ne fais que clarifier ce que je pense que tu essayes de me dire. » 

Bella acquiesça de nouveau. 

« Maître ? Pensez-vous que nous pourrions revoir nos limites ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Les miennes ont de toute évidence changé depuis la cérémonie d’acceptation du collier, et je voudrais les réévaluer. » Elle téléphonerait à Kate pour voir si elles pouvaient se rencontrer. Elle se sentait à l’aise de discuter de ses limites avec Kate.

Edward hocha la tête. « C’est une bonne idée, Isabella. Aimerais-tu inviter Garrett et Kate à dîner mercredi soir ? Je te mettrai ton collier quand tu rentreras à la maison et tu pourras me servir devant eux et voir si tu aimes l’expérience. Qu’en penses-tu ? » 

Une fois encore, Edward observa attentivement Bella qui sentit une secousse d’excitation à la pensée de servir son Maître devant Garrett et Kate. Elle opina avec enthousiasme. « S’il vous plaît Maître ! De toute façon je pensais parler à Kate au sujet de ma liste de limites avant de la réécrire. »

« Alors peut-être que nous pourrions avoir une discussion ouverte sur nos limites avec tous les deux pendant qu’ils seront là ? Garrett a beaucoup plus d’expérience que moi et il sera en mesure de nous donner quelques conseils judicieux. » Edward voulait voir exactement à quel point Bella était ouverte à l’idée. 

Elle y réfléchit un instant, puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre. « Bonne idée. Allez-vous leur téléphoner maintenant, Maître ? »

« Dans un moment. En attendant, j’aimerais savoir si tu te sens mieux dans ta peau ? »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. Merci, Maître. Vous savez toujours quoi faire. » Bella écarta une vrille de cheveux qui s’était défaite de sa natte.

« Bien. Maintenant allons prendre une douche. » Edward se leva et commença à ramasser les serviettes et les bouteilles d’eau.

Bella ne songea même pas à se couvrir en prenant les serviettes dans ses bras avec les coussins qu’ils avaient utilisés.

De retour dans le vestiaire, elle mit les serviettes dans la machine à laver pendant qu’Edward ouvrait le robinet de la douche. Bella s’agenouilla à côté de la cabine de douche, les jambes écartées, ses pieds se touchant et ses mains derrière son dos. Elle avait défait sa tresse. Edward s’assura que le sauna était propre. Il vérifia le thermostat et ferma bien la porte.

Il entra dans la douche et ajusta les multiples jets d’eau, puis il se tourna vers Bella. « Tu peux venir me rejoindre, Isabella, » dit-il, sentant son sexe durcir douloureusement. Il ne voulait rien faire avec Bella, mais la vue de son petit corps souple, rosé à cause de la chaleur du sauna et couvert d’une fine pellicule de chair de poule dans l’air frais, était suffisante pour qu’il s’imagine en train de la pencher sous le jet d’eau chaude et de s’introduire dans sa minette toute lisse et accueillante…

Edward sursauta en sentant des petites mains chaudes prendre en coupe ses testicules et son membre viril en érection. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard tranquille de sa soumise qui se tenait devant lui.

Bella pouvait sentir son excitation monter en flèche alors qu’elle entrait dans la douche derrière Edward. La vue de son corps nu et humide suffisait toujours à faire courir son sang dans ses veines. Tandis qu’elle se déplaçait autour de lui pour prendre le gel douche et le loofa, elle remarqua que sa verge était dure comme le granit et qu’elle pointait vers le plafond. Elle versa un peu de gel douche dans la paume de ses mains, et sans y réfléchir elle s’empara du pénis de son Maître, glissant une main autour de sa longueur palpitante et bougeant l’autre pour gentiment masser ses testicules. 

Elle regarda les yeux d’Edward s’ouvrir et dut rapidement dissimuler un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle aimait le sentiment de puissance qu’elle éprouvait quand il réagissait comme ça grâce à ses actions.

« Isabella… » La voix d’Edward était remplie de tourment et de sombres mises en garde. D’une part il voulait être un Dom responsable et donner à Bella le temps dont elle avait besoin pour récupérer, mais d’autre part la sensation de ses mains sur lui était presque plus que ce qu’il pouvait supporter !

Bella savait qu’elle risquait d’avoir des ennuis, mais tout de même ! Elle avait été une bonne petite soumise toute la journée et elle avait besoin de ça autant que lui !

Je fais ceci pour le propre bien de mon Maître… Il me remerciera plus tard…

« Vous êtes si tendu, Maître. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre et moi aussi. Voudriez-vous m’aider à me relaxer, Maître ? » Bella regarda Edward à travers ses cils. Elle arrêta de parler et comprima sa verge avant de faire disparaître ses mains.

Edward baissa les yeux et vit les doigts de Bella monter le long de sa poitrine et commencer à tortiller ses mamelons. Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre.

« J’ai besoin de me détendre, Maître, alors je vais me retourner. » Bella se tourna vers le mur de la douche. Elle gémit bruyamment alors qu’un jet d’eau commençait à fouetter son mamelon déjà durci.

Elle avait la tête baissée en regardant l’eau couler sur son sein. « Bordel… Et ensuite, Maître, je vais écarter mes jambes comme ça… et mettre mes mains contre le mur comme ça… Oh bon Dieu, c’est si bon, l’eau est dure contre mon mamelon, Maître…Hmmm… » Bella mordit encore sa lèvre et jeta un coup d’œil à Edward par-dessus son épaule. Il caressait son érection d’une main et regardait Bella avec luxure et désapprobation.

Bella lui sourit malicieusement. « Si vous ne voulez pas me baiser, je suis sûre que je peux utiliser la pomme de douche réglable… hmmm, en fait ça pourrait être… »

Bella ne put jamais en dire plus ; elle sentit un pincement aigu atterrir en travers de ses fesses.

« Aïe ! Maître ! » Edward baissa son visage pour cacher son sourire au ton complètement outré et indigné de Bella.

Si foutrement craquante et coquine ! Il pouvait sentir son pré-foutre s’écouler du bout de son phallus archi dur alors que ses jambes écartaient celles de Bella encore plus.

Il tira énergiquement les hanches de Bella contre les siennes en penchant le haut de son corps contre elle.

« Isabella, sacrée petite polissonne ! Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, pas vrai ? » Edward se dégagea de Bella seulement pour fesser son cul deux autres fois.

Bella glapit et essaya sans grande conviction de se retourner, mais Edward la poussa rudement pour qu’elle reste face au mur.

Il enroula une main autour de la torsade de cheveux mouillés de Bella et il tira sa tête en arrière, amenant ses lèvres à son oreille. « Quel est ton mot d’alerte Isabella ? » Chuchota-t-il, et il fallut un moment à Bella avant d’enregistrer qu’il avait parlé.

« Vert, Maître ! Vert… » Gémit-elle alors que les lèvres d’Edward pinçaient vivement son cou. 

« Ça ne sera pas doux, espèce de friponne paillarde. Prépare-toi… » Gronda Edward en guidant son gland douloureux vers l’entrée ruisselante de Bella.

« Aaagh ! » Leurs cris se firent écho alors qu’Edward établissait un rythme rapide, profond et rigoureux. Bella poussait contre les coups de rein d’Edward. Elle pouvait sentir son orgasme en attente, faisant frémir d’anticipation les muscles de son ventre. Avec chaque torsion de ses hanches, Edward se sentait perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfoncer assez profondément ! Il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir assez vite !

Soudainement, avec une série de ruades rapides et brusques, il sentit ses testicules se resserrer et il planta ses dents à la jonction du cou et des épaules de Bella.

Celle-ci cria alors que son orgasme la secouait, faisant plier ses jambes. Edward s’empressa de la tirer contre sa poitrine et ses hanches. Il la poussa contre les carreaux, de sorte que ses seins douloureux soient pressés à plat sur la texture lisse/rugueuse du mur.

L’eau chaude coula sur le dos et les fesses d’Edward. Les jets d’eau latéraux réchauffèrent leurs côtés et leurs jambes.

Edward embrassa la marque rouge que ses dents avaient laissée derrière elles. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella soupira et couvrit ses mains avec les siennes. « Je ne me suis jamais mieux sentie de toute ma vie… » Pouffa-t-elle tout à coup. « Merci pour ma punition, Maître. Votre soumise acceptera ce genre de discipline n’importe quand ! »

Edward sourit contre son cou et déposa un doux baiser sur son omoplate.

« Tu seras ma mort, Isabella, je le jure ! Tu es tellement coquine parfois… Surtout ne change jamais ! » Grogna Edward tandis que Bella se tournait dans ses bras et couvrait sa bouche avec la sienne.

Finalement Edward recula et secoua un doigt à l’intention de Bella. « Maintenant reste dans ton coin, Miss ! Plus de sottises de ta part ce soir ! Lavons-nous et sortons d’ici avant de vider le réservoir d’eau chaude. »

Bella pouffa de rire à nouveau et ils continuèrent de se sourire mutuellement en lavant leurs cheveux et leurs corps.

Ils sortirent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas. Edward tourna doucement Bella et lui remit son collier.

Il s’assura que la maison était bien fermée alors qu’ils allaient d’une pièce à l’autre pour éteindre les lumières et régler l’alarme.

Bella fit une pause au sommet de l’escalier, regardant avec envie la porte de la chambre principale. Edward vit son expression nostalgique et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il inclina son menton vers le haut afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. « As-tu ton journal avec toi ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Bonne fille. Va te mettre au lit maintenant. Tu as besoin de te reposer ce soir alors je veux que tu éteignes ta lumière à 21h précises, si pas avant. Tu dois te réveiller à 5h30 pour faire tes exercices et préparer le petit déjeuner. Nous prendrons le repas dans la cuisine au matin, mais je vais t’enlever ton collier avant de manger. » Edward passa ses bras autour d’elle et l’embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

« Tu m’as rendu très heureux aujourd’hui, Fillette. Je suis fier de toi, » dit-il, et Bella se sentit rougir de plaisir.

« Bonne nuit, Maître, » souffla-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Isabella. » Edward attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de se rendre en bas dans son bureau.

Il ouvrit les deux colis Fed-Ex qui étaient arrivés plus tôt. C’étaient deux scripts qu’Aro lui avait envoyés à lire. Il se dirigea vers son mini-réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière qu’il décapsula, mais avant de s’asseoir pour lire les lettres d’accompagnement, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jasper.

« Hé, beau-frère, comment va Bella ? » Edward pouvait entendre l’anxiété dans la voix paisible de Jasper.

Il sourit. « Elle va très bien. Merci de m’avoir rassuré plus tôt. Écoute, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Dis toujours. »

« D’accord, eh bien, est-ce que toi et Ali avez des différences majeures dans vos limites ? Par exemple quelque chose qui serait résolument rouge pour toi et vert pour elle ? »

« Veux-tu que je vienne chez toi ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

« Pas du tout, Alice travaille dans son studio. Elle veut prendre de l’avance sur une nouvelle ligne de fringues ou quelque chose. Je serai là dans dix minutes, » dit Jasper et il raccrocha.

Edward s’assit un instant avant de retourner à l’étage. La lumière dans la chambre de Bella était toujours allumée ; il consulta sa montre et vit qu’elle avait encore un peu de temps.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il la vit parler au téléphone. Elle se tourna rapidement en rougissant.

Hmmm, elle a l’air coupable…

« Isabella ? À qui parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Euh, à Alice, Maître. J’ai encore un peu de temps… » Dit-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le réveille-matin avant de revenir à Edward.

Edward arqua un sourcil, suspicieux vis-à-vis du comportement répréhensible de Bella.

Que mijotent-elles à présent ? Se demanda-t-il en se rappelant subitement leur conversation feutrée à la maison de ses parents… Hmmm.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que Jasper s’en vient. J’ai besoin de ses conseils, alors je serai dans mon bureau. »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu éteignes les lumières dans quinze minutes, Isabella, » dit-il en sortant.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit Bella siffler, « Merde, on l’a échappé belle ! Je te préviens, Ali, je ne vais pas aller à cette fête avec un cul endolori ! T’as vraiment intérêt à le dire à Jasper, parce que la culpabilité est en train de me tuer, là. Mon Maître ne sera pas impressionné, ça c’est sûr… » Edward ferma la porte.

C’est quoi ces conneries ?

Il resta planté de l’autre côté de la porte de la chambre de Bella, les sourcils froncés, jusqu’à ce que la sonnette du poste de garde retentisse.

Edward s’empressa de dire au garde de laisser entrer Jasper. C’est fou ce que Reggie lui manquait. Vivement que lui et Sarah reviennent la semaine suivante. Reggie savait qui avait accès à la propriété 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, et qui devait être annoncé.

Il ouvrit la porte principale au moment où Jasper se garait dans l’allée. 

Jasper sourit à Edward alors que celui-ci l’entraînait dans le couloir. « Je ne savais pas que c’était une soirée pyjama, E ! Je suis beaucoup trop habillé pour la circonstance. »

Edward frappa son épaule. « Comme si je voudrais avoir une soirée pyjama avec toi, enfoiré ! »

Il fit entrer Jasper dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Jasper le regarda avec étonnement. Premièrement, Edward et lui passaient très peu de temps en compagnie l’un de l’autre dans leurs bureaux respectifs, et deuxièmement, Edward n’avait pas l’habitude de fermer la porte quand Bella était dans les parages.

Jasper alla se prendre une bière dans le mini frigo. Ils s’installèrent sur le long canapé en cuir et sirotèrent leurs boissons pendant un certain temps avant que Jasper ne brise le silence. 

« C’est à quel sujet ? Vous allez bien tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres. Il tira les rideaux et en ouvrit une. Il se tourna vers son secrétaire, prit son paquet de cigarettes et s’en alluma une, inhalant profondément avant de répondre.

« Ouais, nous ça va, mais quelque chose est sorti pendant notre séance de pratique cet après-midi, enfin, un certain nombre de choses, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment gérer tout ça ou jusqu’où pousser Bella. » Edward tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et but une longue gorgée de bière pendant que Jasper se contentait d’attendre patiemment qu’il continue.

Edward soupira et écrasa sa cigarette.

Jasper se déplaça sur son siège mais n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu’Edward formulait ses mots, les mesurait avec soin avant de parler.

Finalement Edward s’assit dans son fauteuil de bureau en cuir. Il pinça l’arête de son nez et jura dans sa barbe. Il regarda Jasper avec un sourire ironique. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que cette femme m’ait mis dans un tel état. »

Jasper ne put s’empêcher de rire de l’amusement désespéré dans la voix d’Edward.

« Écoute, mon frère, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, ce sont nos femmes qui portent la culotte, et ce n’est même pas drôle. » Ils gloussèrent et Jasper vit Edward commencer à se détendre. « Okay, à présent dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? »

« Eh bien voilà. Bella et moi avons eu une séance de formation aujourd’hui. Après le dernier munch et la façon dont j’ai royalement foiré, je lui ai promis qu’il n’y aurait plus de pression pour se mélanger aux autres tant qu’elle ne serait pas prête. Alors en ce moment nous avons quelques sessions de formation au programme pour donner confiance à Bella et lui montrer ce que j’attends d’elle. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle a montré des signes qu’elle voulait subir de l’humiliation, légère à modérée, en privé et en public – du moins elle dit qu’elle le ferait en public – et aussi, elle pense qu’elle pourrait aimer un certain exhibitionnisme. »

Edward se leva et arpenta la pièce avant de venir se planter devant Jasper.

Il avait tellement fourragé dans ses cheveux que ceux-ci pointaient dans toutes les directions. Il s’alluma une autre cigarette. « Jazz, il n’est pas question que j’aie des rapports sexuels en public ou que Bella se montre nue devant un tas de Doms et de soumises qui vont se servir d’elle dans leur prochain fantasme ! Putain non ! Je suis tellement dans la merde en ce moment – parce que si je lui dis carrément non, alors je ne lui donnerai pas la chance d’explorer quelque chose qu’elle pourrait vouloir faire, et si je dis oui, je sais que je vais vouloir défoncer chaque personne qui va la regarder ! »

Jasper se leva à son tour et alla chercher deux autres bières dans le mini-réfrigérateur. La nuit s’annonce longue… Songea-t-il en tendant une bière à Edward.

« Tout d’abord, calme-toi, bordel ! Tu dois décortiquer toute cette affaire et réfléchir à ce que tu es prêt à faire pour répondre au besoin d’humiliation de Bella, et à ce que tu es préparé à faire au sujet de son désir d’exhibitionnisme. » 

On aurait dit qu’Edward allait interrompre Jasper, mais celui-ci leva une main en l’air. « Laisse-moi finir. Edward, tu es un bon Dom et tu es un homme bon, tu ne vas pas soudainement te mettre à faire ramper Bella à travers l’allée, flambant nue, en la faisant aboyer comme un chien, n’est-ce pas ? » Edward roula des yeux et renâcla.

« Eh bien, avant de pouvoir guider Bella sur cette voie, tu dois établir ce que sont tes limites ! Edward, cette fille est tellement folle de toi qu’elle ne voudra jamais que tu fasses quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté ou tes désirs ! Alors tu dois t’asseoir et réfléchir à tout ça, faire un peu de recherche. Tu as assisté à suffisamment de scènes plus hardcord pour savoir jusqu’où certaines personnes peuvent aller. »

Edward se sentait plus calme. Ce que Jasper venait de dire était tout à fait sensé. Il hocha la tête et leva sa bière à moitié vide en guise de salut silencieux à son ami. « Merci, Jazz. Peut-être que j’ai réagi de façon un peu excessive… »

Jasper voulait s’esclaffer mais il n’en fit rien. Il n’avait jamais vu Edward réagir avec excès à quelque chose ou à quelqu’un comme il réagissait à Bella Swan.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si ça se trouve, il se peut que Bella panique si elle doit porter un top translucide ou ne pas mettre de petite culotte ou quelque chose comme ça à un munch ou même à un dîner ou lors d’une autre occasion ordinaire. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer avec un truc comme ça et voir comment elle réagit ? » Suggéra Jasper en repensant à ses premiers mois d’exploration avec Alice.

Edward sourit pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était éloigné de la porte de Bella plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Ça a énormément de bon sens, Jazz ! Alors t’as pas seulement une belle gueule… » Dit-il malicieusement. Jasper lui fit un doigt d’honneur et se mit à rire.

« Okay, maintenant pour ce qui est de l’autre chose. L’humiliation. Edward, tu sais que ce n’est pas inhabituel pour les personnes qui se soumettent de vouloir ou même d’avoir besoin d’une certaine dose d’humiliation. Toutes les soumises avec lesquelles nous avons joué toi et moi par le passé étaient expérimentées, et elles savaient ce qu’elles voulaient ou ce dont elles avaient besoin. Bella n’a tout simplement pas encore eu cette exposition. Tu lui donnes la liberté d’explorer ses désirs et ses besoins. Donc encore une fois, il faut que tu saches jusqu’où tu peux aller, » expliqua Jasper très sérieusement.

Edward acquiesça. « Tu as raison. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui la ferait se sentir moindre. Sa confiance est encore fragile et son estime de soi, eh bien tu sais combien il est faible et précaire, alors la dénigrer ou lui faire sentir qu’elle n’est pas à la hauteur est hors de question – et c’est la même chose pour ce qui serait de lui dire qu’elle ne vaut rien ou qu’elle est méprisable. Je ne prends pas mon pied en dégradant les autres et en les faisant se sentir insignifiants »

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux une fois de plus et regarda Jasper. « Donc je suppose que nous allons encore commencer petit ? Elle a mentionné qu’elle aime l’idée de ramper sur commande, alors peut-être que nous pouvons commencer avec ça… »

Jasper sourit. « Peut-être que tu peux le faire pendant un week-end ? Voir comment ça se passe… »

Edward se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à Jasper. « Bella veut réévaluer ses limites. Nous allons inviter Kate et Garrett à dîner afin de pouvoir parler de la fête et des limites de Bella. »

« C’est une bonne idée. Allez-vous avoir d’autres pratiques ? » S’enquit Jasper.

« Ouais, mercredi soir. Bella retourne travailler demain. Putain, elle va me manquer ! » Soupira Edward en faisant la moue inconsciemment.

Jasper rit bruyamment. « T’es une vraie mauviette, mon vieux ! »

Une pensée vint à l’esprit d’Edward à ce moment-là. « Hey, Jazz, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Alice et Bella ? »

Jasper fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non. Nous partons chez mes parents jeudi, alors que pourraient-elles trafiquer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu te rappelles l’autre jour à la maison de mes parents ? »

« Ouais, alors ? » Jasper était inquiet du tour que la conversation était en train de prendre.

« Eh bien, ce soir j’ai envoyé Isabella au lit plus tôt. Je suis allé vérifier si elle dormait et elle était au téléphone avec Ali. En me voyant, elle est devenue toute nerveuse, tu sais comment Bella peut être – elle ne pourrait pas mentir même si sa vie en dépendait. Quoi qu’il en soit, quand j’ai refermé sa porte, je l’ai entendue dire quelque chose à Alice à propos d’un truc qu’il faut qu’Alice te dise, et qu’elle a seulement jusqu’à mardi pour le faire parce que Bella ne veut pas aller à la fête avec un postérieur en feu. »

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. 

Que diable pouvaient bien manigancer Tornade et Tsunami ?

« Je jure que si Alice et Bella sont en train de comploter comme à leur habitude, elles vont le payer très cher ! » Grogna Jasper, et Edward hocha la tête de manière éloquente. « Je suis entièrement de ton côté, mec ! »

« Hey, ça te dirait de faire une partie de billard ? Si je rentre chez moi maintenant, je vais juste vouloir aller confronter Alice au lieu de la laisser venir à moi, et peut-être qu’il s’agit d’une surprise, d’une bonne surprise… » Dit Jasper.

Edward le regarda, les sourcils relevés presque jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. « Une bonne surprise ne va pas faire flamber le cul de Bella… Non mon ami, ‘trop de protestation de la part de la dame…’ J’ai bien peur que ce soit sans doute une mauvaise surprise pour nous ou pour toi, dans laquelle ma sœur a entraîné Bella – encore une fois. Allez, le billard me paraît une excellente idée. »

Edward et Jasper se rendirent à la salle de détente. Jasper plaça les billes sur la table de billard pendant qu’Edward allait chercher un peu de glace et leur versait chacun un verre de bourbon sur glaçons.

Ils venaient juste de commencer leur partie quand Edward entendit un bruit dans les marches. Il fronça les sourcils en distinguant nettement le son de pieds nus courant dans les escaliers.

À suivre…

 

Prochain update lorsque je serai installée à Atlanta.

À bientôt

Milk


	95. Chapitre 95

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 95

 

Edward et Jasper se rendirent à la salle de détente. Jasper plaça les billes sur la table de billard pendant qu’Edward allait chercher un peu de glace et leur versait chacun un verre de bourbon sur glaçons.

Ils venaient juste de commencer leur partie quand Edward entendit un bruit dans les marches. Il fronça les sourcils en distinguant nettement le son de pieds nus courant dans les escaliers.

Bella était entrée dans sa chambre et avait fermé la porte après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Edward. Ne pas passer la nuit dans le lit de son Maître allait lui peser, mais elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de temps pour elle-même pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé.

Elle était inquiète au sujet d’Alice. Elle avait été tellement tentée de parler de Ricky à son Maître, mais elle n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de parler d’abord à Alice. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d’Alice.

« Salut Bella. » Bella sut tout de suite qu’Alice n’était pas dans son état normal. Elle pouvait entendre l’inquiétude et l’angoisse dans la voix de son amie, elle qui d’habitude était si gaie et pleine d’entrain.

« Hé Cocotte. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis assise dans mon atelier et j’essaye de faire un peu de croquis sur les modèles de la nouvelles collection, mais je n’arrive pas à m’y mettre. J’avais juste besoin de m’éloigner de Jasper pendant un moment. Il peut sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. J’ai toujours été capable de gérer la situation avant, Bella. Putain, qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec moi maintenant ? » Alice semblait au bord des larmes.

« Voyons, Ali ! Il y a quelques semaines nous avons été tenues en otages par deux détraqués qui nous menaçaient avec une arme à feu ! Tu as été à demi étranglée et rouée de coups, et tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas qu’une petite merde mette ses sales paluches sur toi ! Sentir son haleine chaude dans ton cou ! Tu dois le dire à Jazz, Ali… »

« NON ! Bella non ! S’il te plaît ! Je n’ai jamais rien caché à Jasper, mais il s’agit de sa famille ! Il ne les voit vraiment qu’une fois par année ou à peu près telles que sont les choses – je ne peux tout simplement pas lui faire ça ! S’il te plaît ne me force pas, Tornade, je t’en supplie. Rencontrons-nous demain et nous pourrons en parler… S’il te plaît ? » Demanda plaintivement Alice.

Bella soupira. Elle savait qu’elle allait céder aux supplications d’Alice. « D’accord… »

À cet instant son Maître entra dans la pièce. Bella haleta et sentit immédiatement ses joues s’enflammer. 

« Isabella ? À qui parles-tu ? » Edward la regardait attentivement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Euh, à Alice, Maître. J’ai encore un peu de temps… » Dit-elle, ne pouvant s’empêcher de jeter un bref coup d’œil au réveille-matin avant de revenir à Edward.

Edward releva un sourcil et elle se sentit brûler de honte. 

S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît ne me demandez pas ce qui ne va pas, Maître ! S’il vous plaît pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous dire la vérité tout de suite ! Je suis désolée, Maître.

Edward lança à Bella un regard qui disait qu’il n’était pas dupe une seconde. Putain ! Il sait que nous mijotons quelque chose !

Mermermermermerde !

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que Jasper s’en vient. J’ai besoin de ses conseils, alors je serai dans mon bureau, » lui dit-il placidement.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu éteignes les lumières dans quinze minutes, Isabella, » ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Comme Edward fermait la porte, Bella se tourna vers la fenêtre et siffla à Alice. « Merde, on l’a échappé belle ! Je te préviens, Ali, je ne vais pas aller à cette fête avec un cul endolori ! T’as vraiment intérêt à le dire à Jasper, parce que la culpabilité est en train de me tuer, là. Mon Maître ne sera pas impressionné, ça c’est sûr ! Je t’aime Alice Cullen, et tu le sais, mais si quelque chose t’arrive pendant que tu es là-bas, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, ni à toi ! » Bella pouvait sentir les larmes commencer à brûler derrière ses paupières. 

Alice soupira. « Je sais que tu as raison, B. J’ai juste peur de ce qu’il va faire ! Jasper est assez effrayant quand il est furax, laisse-moi te dire ! Écoute, pourrais-tu juste m’appeler demain, au moins, pour que nous allions prendre un verre ou deux afin que je me donne un peu de courage en buvant ? »

Bella roula des yeux et se mit à rire. « Ok, je vais penser à quelque chose à dire à Maître, mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas lui mentir, alors tu ferais mieux de dire à Jasper que nous allons nous rencontrer, à tout le moins. Bon, je ferais mieux de te laisser maintenant. J’ai toujours mon collier et c’est l’heure de me mettre au lit. Donc on se reparle demain, d’accord ? »

Elles se promirent de se parler le lendemain matin et Bella s’empressa d’aller à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Elle se coucha avec deux minutes d’avance. Alors qu’elle était allongée dans l’obscurité, elle se demanda ce qu’elle allait faire au sujet d’Alice. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer le mécontentement d’Edward quand il découvrirait qu’elle avait gardé les révélations d’Alice pour elle pendant deux jours.

Elle s’endormit rapidement, et se mit à rêver tout aussi rapidement.

Ce n’était pas un rêve, ça ressemblait davantage à un cauchemar. Edward la surplombait et criait. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? C’est de ta faute ! Si tu avais ouvert ta putain de gueule, Alice serait toujours là ! »

Bella le supplia de comprendre, de voir son point de vue. Ne réalisait-il pas qu’elle aimait Alice elle aussi ? Où était Alice ? Jasper se tenait à côté d’Edward. « T’as royalement merdé, Darlin’. Il ne voudra plus jamais de toi à présent… » Ricana-t-il.

Bella pouvait sentir les larmes mouiller ses joues. « Edward, s’il vous plaît ! Maître ! »

Elle sentit la main d’Edward claquer brutalement sa joue. « Je ne suis PAS ton MAÎTRE ! Ne m’appelle plus jamais, JAMAIS comme ça ! » Bella porta sa main à sa gorge, mais Edward saisit son collier le premier et le tira de son cou. Elle sentit la piqûre alors que ses ongles ratissaient sa peau où se trouvait son collier quelques secondes plus tôt.

Bella hurla le nom d’Alice et se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et pleurant. « Edward… Maître… »

Elle se redressa dans son lit avec une seule pensée. Il fallait qu’elle trouve son Maître et qu’elle le supplie de lui pardonner sa malhonnêteté.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Bella s’extirpa du lit et descendit les escaliers. Elle passa devant le bureau, mais il n’y avait aucune lumière à l’intérieur. Elle tourna le coin du couloir et entendit des voix en provenance de la salle de détente.

Edward.

ooo

Edward regarda Jasper quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l’escalier. Il lança sa queue de billard à Jasper en se déplaçant à travers la pièce. Juste à ce moment là, Bella apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Ses yeux étaient immenses, bordés de rouge, et Edward pouvait voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues. 

« Edward ! » Souffla Bella en le voyant. Edward tendit ses bras et elle s’y précipita, toute tremblante. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille d’Edward, s’y agrippant comme si elle tentait de se fondre en lui.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix angoissée.

« J’ai rêvé que tu me-me di-disais de partir et-et-et que tu ne-ne voulais plus de m-m-moi ! » Bégaya Bella. Elle gémit, ses larmes recommençant à couler.

Jasper s’apprêtait à partir, mais Edward le stoppa d’un mouvement de tête. Il connaissait trop bien sa fillette, et il savait que ceci n’était pas seulement un mauvais rêve comme elle en avait fait la nuit où elle et ses amies avaient été attaquées. Non, ceci était différent.

Une fois que Bella se fut calmée un peu, Edward se déplaça vers le sofa et s’assit, la tirant sur ses genoux. 

Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder, veillant à incliner son menton afin que ses yeux remplis de culpabilité soient plongés dans les siens qui l’évaluaient avec clarté.

Jasper avait brièvement quitté la pièce. Il revint à cet instant, portant un petit plateau avec une théière, une tasse de porcelaine, un bol de sucre et du lait, ainsi que quelques biscuits au gingembre qu’il avait trouvés dans l’armoire.

« Tiens, Darlin’, voilà juste ce qu’il faut pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves… Oncle Jazz va s’occuper de toi… » Dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant qui se changea bientôt en une mimique de consternation alors que la lèvre inférieure de Bella se mettait à trembler et qu’elle gémissait en cachant son visage dans ses mains. 

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Foutu Tsunami d’Alice ! » Marmonna Bella entre ses doigts en secouant la tête.

Edward releva la tête. Son expression et celle de Jasper se durcirent sensiblement. Il ôta les mains de Bella de son visage et les tint dans l’une des siennes. Bella leva ses yeux vers lui et ne fut pas surprise de voir une expression de colère voilée sur son visage et celui de Jasper.

« Tu as exactement deux minutes pour commencer à parler, Isabella ! » Gronda Edward.

Bella s’enleva de sur ses genoux et se versa prestement une tasse de thé.

Alice va me tuer si je leur dis ! Edward va me tuer si je ne le fais pas, et Jasper va la tuer si je parle !

MA. VIE. EST. FOUTUE.

SÉRIEUSEMENT.

Bella n’avait jamais senti le poids de son collier plus qu’en ce moment. Elle but rapidement une gorgée de son thé en réfléchissant à une façon de ne pas trahir la confiance de sa meilleure amie tout en le disant quand même à Edward et Jasper. 

La vérité c’est qu’elle endurerait n’importe quelle punition pour Alice, mais si quoi que ce soit arrivait à celle-ci, Bella savait qu’elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Avec un profond soupir, elle déposa sa tasse et se leva devant Edward et Jasper.

« Maître, Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée, mais Alice m’a dit quelque chose et m’a demandé de ne pas en parler. Je lui ai donné la permission de garder le secret… » Sa voix s’estompa tandis qu’Edward poussait un juron.

« Tu lui as donné la permission ? Isabella, qu’est-ce que… » 

Elle s’empressa de poursuivre. « Je lui ai dit que je garderais son secret seulement jusqu’à demain soir, mais que si elle ne te le disait pas d’ici là, Jazz, moi je le ferais ! Tu sais que j’aime Alice encore plus qu’une sœur, mais avec ce qui s’est passé, je suis inquiète… qu’elle aille se mettre en danger. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait, je… » Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et les essuya en vitesse. « … Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même… Et puis nous avons promis à Esme, plus de secrets, pas comme celui-là… » Bella parlait vite, ses pensées se brouillant toutes ensemble jusqu’à ce que Jasper prenne la parole, plus fort et plus durement qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

« Pour l’amour du putain de ciel, Bella, ARRÊTE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ET DIS-NOUS LE ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL, BORDEL ? » Edward et Bella eurent tous les deux l’air choqué de voir Jasper élever la voix, mais il s’en fichait, il avait un nœud dans l’estomac…

Bella soupira encore. « D’accord, mais je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je suis censée rencontrer Alice demain après le travail pour aller prendre un verre, et nous allions vous glisser un mot à ce propos… » Edward la regarda à nouveau avec des yeux pleins de tempête.

Oh, et puis merde, aussi bien cracher le morceau, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant…

« Quand j’ai demandé à Ali si elle avait hâte de se rendre chez tes parents, elle a semblé un peu réticente, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n’allait pas, et elle a mentionné qu’un de tes frères était un peu, euh, physique avec elle, et que ça la rendait mal à l’aise. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait peur et elle a admis qu’elle était un peu craintive, surtout après ce qui s’est passé… » Bella déglutit bruyamment en voyant les regards orageux sur les visages de Jasper et Edward. Leurs yeux étaient noirs et houleux et leurs mains étaient serrées en poings.

« Qui ? » Aboya Jasper.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies songé à garder ça pour toi… » Grogna Edward.

Bella leva les mains en signe de reddition. « S’il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi finir, » le supplia-t-elle.

Edward lui signifia de continuer. 

« Jasper, je sais que tu es furieux contre Alice, mais s’il te plaît, écoute-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Alice essayait de te protéger, à sa manière ! Elle sait que tu n’es pas proche de ta famille, et elle ne voulait pas provoquer de brouille entre vous. »

Bella se tordait les mains en essayant de ne pas laisser la pierre dans son estomac l’empêcher de plaider la cause de son amie. Elle jeta un bref regard à Edward mais le regretta. On aurait dit qu’il était prêt à l’étrangler !

Putain de bordel de merde !

Bella sentit son cul commencer à s’agiter en prévision de ce qui l’attendait…

« J’ai fait promettre à Alice de te le dire avant demain soir, parce que sinon j’allais te le dire moi-même. » Bella se tut et s’avança pour s’asseoir à côté de Jasper sur le canapé.

« Je suis tellement navrée, Jazz. Tu as parfaitement le droit d’être en colère contre moi. C’est juste que je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre, mais s’il te plaît, crois-moi ; je ne t’aurais jamais laissé prendre ton vol sans savoir ce qui se passait. » Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle pouvait voir que Jasper était blessé et en colère.

Il ne la regarda pas et ne la toucha pas. Au lieu de cela il fixa la cheminée comme s’il était dans un autre monde. Finalement il tourna les yeux vers elle. Il tendit une main et Bella recula sans réfléchir.

Jasper sembla encore plus contrarié par sa réaction, mais il mit une main sur son épaule avec précaution.

« Je sais qu’à ta manière tu essayais de veiller sur elle, Darlin’, mais cette fois Alice a dépassé les bornes. » Il secoua tristement la tête. « Ceci n’est pas un putain de jeu ! Elle joue avec sa vie et avec notre putain de relation ! » Jasper soupira et regarda à nouveau Bella. « Qui ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Euh, elle a dit que c’était Ricky ? »

« BORDEL ! PUTAIN JE VAIS LE TUER CET ENFOIRÉ ! » Cria Jasper, et Bella bondit en arrière avec un cri d’alarme.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre en voyant Jasper sauter sur ses pieds. Elle se pelotonna dans le coin du canapé, attendant qu’il explose.

Edward se leva lui aussi et saisit les épaules de Jasper. Bella le vit murmurer frénétiquement quelque chose à son ami. Jasper s’immobilisa et sembla s’effondrer dans les bras d’Edward.

Bella entendit Edward siffler quelque chose à l’oreille de Jasper, qui hocha la tête. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit gémir et porta la main à sa bouche en réalisant que le gémissement venait d’elle.

« Va te coucher, Isabella. » Elle leva les yeux et vit qu’Edward lui parlait. Que venait-il de dire ?

« Isabella ! Je veux que tu ailles dans ton lit maintenant ! » Répéta Edward, et cette fois-ci Bella acquiesça.

Elle se leva et lança un regard d’excuse à Jasper en contournant le divan pour sortir de la pièce. Elle savait que Jasper ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas être si près de tant de colère brute et de fureur.

Jasper lui parla doucement alors qu’elle atteignait le seuil. « Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur, Bella. »

Bella sentit ses jambes trembler et elle s’appuya fermement contre le cadre de porte. Elle avait trop peur de regarder son Maître, sachant qu’elle l’avait trompé de la pire façon possible.

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir trompé, Jasper… » Dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot et en courant hors de la pièce.

Jasper et Edward demeurèrent figés comme des statues jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent la porte de la chambre de Bella claquer.

Jasper se dégagea de l’emprise d’Edward et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un généreux doigt de bourbon qu’il avala d’un trait. Edward alla fermer les portes coulissantes.

« Je vais tuer ce petit connard d’enculé ! Il va regretter amèrement le jour où il a posé ses putains de yeux sur ma fiancée ! » Cracha Jasper.

Edward passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant leurs extrémités. Il savait que Bella et Alice cachaient quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas qu’Alice serait assez stupide pour s’imaginer qu’elle devait cacher un truc comme ça à Jasper ! Et elle avait entraîné Bella dans ses manigances !

Il était furax contre Bella aussi, parce que même si elle avait résolu de tout déballer à Jasper, elle avait malgré tout accepté de leur cacher les révélations d’Alice – même si c’était seulement pendant deux jours !

Edward s’assit et il discuta avec Jasper de ce qu’ils devraient faire par la suite. Deux heures, quelques verres de bourbon, et quelques coups de fil plus tard, ils avaient mis au point un plan béton pour confronter le petit frère de Jasper, trouvé le châtiment approprié pour Alice et Bella ensemble, de même que les punitions à leur administrer séparément.

Edward monta tranquillement les escaliers. Il savait que Bella était ébranlée quand elle était retournée se coucher, et bien qu’il ait ardemment voulu courir la rejoindre, il s’était retenu. Bella devait apprendre qu’elle avait créé ce foutoir toute seule, et elle ne devait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il renforce son comportement négatif avec son attention et son affection.

Sa punition allait en être une pour tous les deux.

Il s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et mit sa main à plat sur le bois froid. Il était tellement tenté d’entrer et de vérifier comment elle allait, mais il savait que s’il le faisait, il finirait probablement par l’envelopper dans ses bras.

Avec un profond soupir et son cœur pesant du plomb, Edward continua son chemin jusqu’à sa propre chambre. Dans son lit soudainement très grand et très vide, il plongea dans un sommeil agité.

ooo

Bella se réveilla au son de l’alarme trop forte du radio-réveil. Pendant un moment elle n’arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si raide. Puis elle réalisa qu’elle s’était endormie sur la causeuse dans sa chambre.

Elle se remémora la nuit précédente avec une grimace, sentant la roche dans le creux de son estomac s’alourdir quand elle se rendit compte que son Maître n’était pas venu dans sa chambre pendant cette fameuse nuit.

Elle se leva en vitesse et enfila ses vêtements de sport. Elle fut prête en un temps record et se rendit à la salle de gym sans faire de bruit. Elle était nerveuse de réveiller Edward, mais en même temps il lui tardait de le voir. 

Elle savait qu’il était blessé lui aussi et vraiment, vraiment furieux contre elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment il allait la punir ou réagir.

Elle courut ses huit kilomètres, acceptant avec plaisir la façon dont ses muscles crièrent miséricorde après un certain temps. Quand elle s’arrêta, elle était en sueur. Après avoir fait un tour du circuit cardio sans voir apparaître Edward, Bella retourna à l’étage pour prendre une douche.

Comme elle était sur le point d’entrer dans la douche, elle réalisa qu’elle portait encore le collier en cuir. Il fallait qu’elle demande à Edward de le lui retirer…

Elle ferma la douche et glissa prestement dans un peignoir. Elle traversa le couloir et remarqua que la porte de la chambre d’Edward était fermée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et frappa doucement.

Il n’y avait aucun bruit à l’intérieur. Bella allait frapper à nouveau quand Edward ouvrit la porte et la dévisagea.

Il était déjà habillé, nota-t-elle. Il portait un jean et une chemise brune qu’il était occupé à boutonner. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ébouriffés, et Bella remarqua les ombres pâles sous ses yeux. Edward ne dit rien à Bella, il se contenta de laisser la porte ouverte en continuant à boutonner sa chemise et il retourna dans leur dressing pour mettre ses chaussures. Il ramassa sa veste en cuir qui traînait sur la chaise de la coiffeuse de Bella.

Bella sentit son estomac tourner tandis que des perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front en regardant Edward s’habiller pour sortir. Où va-t-il ? Se demanda-t-elle avec un sentiment croissant d’appréhension.

Merde. Il est plus en pétard que je ne l’imaginais… Je suis tellement navrée, Maître.

Edward retourna dans la chambre et regarda Bella en relevant un sourcil.

« Euh, Maître ? Pourriez-vous s’il vous plaît enlever mon collier puisque je dois prendre ma douche ? » Bella parla d’une voix à peine audible et se mit à tourner son bracelet Infini autour de son poignet à plusieurs reprises.

Edward ne prononça pas un mot en venant se placer derrière elle. Elle le sentit détacher le collier et leva une main, mais juste comme dans son rêve, elle ne rencontra que la peau satinée de son cou. 

Bella sentit son souffle lui manquer. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Edward se détourna d’elle et retourna dans le dressing une fois de plus.

Bella pinça les lèvres et sentit des larmes brûler ses yeux mais elle refusa de les laisser tomber.

Fais-toi une raison et va présenter tes excuses ! Se dit-elle, mais ses pieds restèrent cloués sur place.

Elle entendit Edward bouger dans la salle de bain et elle se précipita vers la sécurité relative de sa chambre de soumise.

Elle savait qu’elle était une poule mouillée, et la confrontation était l’une des choses les plus effrayantes pour elle à affronter ! Et il fallait ajouter à cela le fait qu’elle avait eu tort – peu importe la manière dont elle tentait de le justifier, elle avait eu tort et elle n’aurait jamais dû essayer de duper Edward !

Bella entra dans la douche et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement pendant qu’elle lavait son corps et ses cheveux.

Elle sécha ses cheveux afin qu’ils tombent droit dans son dos, et quand enfin elle trouva le courage de s’aventurer dans le dressing room qu’elle partageait avec Edward, ce fut pour constater qu’il était déjà parti.

Elle se vêtit d’un ensemble tailleur pantalon noir avec des bottes noires et une chemise à rayures noires et blanches en dessous. Elle ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir en descendant au rez-de-chaussée et en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Edward était debout au comptoir, buvant une tasse de café tout en mangeant un morceau de toast. Bella se servit une tasse de café, mais quand son estomac tourna encore, elle déposa sa tasse et à la place elle sortit sa boîte à lunch et une bouteille d’eau du réfrigérateur.

Elle sortit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer son smoothie protéiné, grimaçant en prenant la boîte de poudre. Elle s’empressa de faire son shake, n’arrêtant pas de frissonner de dégoût en buvant le mélange par petites gorgées.

Finalement elle fut incapable de supporter la tension plus longtemps et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Edward la devança.

« Bella. » La voix d’Edward était tranquille, mais elle fit à Bella l’effet d’un coup de feu en plein cœur. Ce seul mot lui disait avec éloquence comment il se sentait. Elle entendait la blessure, la colère, le ressentiment et la réticence dans sa voix. 

Elle se retourna vivement, humectant ses lèvres. « Edward, je… » Dit-elle, mais Edward la stoppa.

« Laisse-moi finir, s’il te plaît. » 

Elle hocha la tête.

Edward ferma les yeux pendant un moment en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il les rouvrit et Bella sentit les larmes remplir les siens alors qu’ils étaient rivés sur son regard triste et déterminé.

« Je suis foutrement en colère contre toi. Contre vous deux ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu as choisi de soutenir ton amie plutôt que moi ! Sais-tu même à quel point ça me fait mal ? Je me fous qu’elle soit ma sœur ou ma mère ou mon enfant. Nous somme censés passer en premier, Isabella ! Et s’il était arrivé quelque chose et que tu n’avais pas pu le dire à Jasper ou à moi ? Comment aurions-nous pu aller de l’avant, Isabella ? Accordes-tu si peu de valeur à notre relation que tu es prête à courir le risque de soutenir Alice plutôt que nous ? Je suis tellement baisé en ce moment, je n’arrive même pas à exprimer ce que je ressens. »

Bella était confuse – de quoi diable parlait-il ? Bien sûr qu’elle lui accordait plus de valeur qu’à Alice – il était sa vie. Mais ne réalisait-il pas qu’Alice était sa meilleure amie, une sœur, comme l’étaient Rosalie et Kate, et qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour protéger ses filles ?

Edward s’éloigna brusquement du comptoir et commença à arpenter la grande cuisine. Bella ne bougea pas, et respira à peine ; c’était comme si elle était consciente que le moindre petit mouvement de sa part pourrait libérer la colère évidente qu’Edward avait du mal à contrôler.

Il rappela à Bella un lion furieux en cage…

« Quant à Alice et à ses putains de combines écervelées, c’était la dernière fois qu’elle t’entraînait avec elle. Tu n’auras plus rien à voir avec sa merde pendant un mois, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Le ton d’Edward n’arrêtait pas de monter. Bella ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur l’horloge.

Merde, elle avait encore une heure avant de devoir quitter pour aller travailler…

Les paroles mordantes d’Edward coupèrent à travers ses pensées.

« Bella, est-ce que tu me comprends ? Pendant un mois, il n’y aura aucun contact entre toi et Alice. Tu ne lui parleras pas, ne la verras pas, et ne lui téléphoneras pas pendant un mois. À partir de cet instant précis. Est-ce que c’est clair ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix dure et amère.

Bella sentit les larmes éclabousser sa main alors qu’elle se retenait après le comptoir. Elle les ignora et acquiesça.

Edward ne fut pas ému par les larmes de Bella. Jasper et lui avaient fini de leur donner des chances, et ils avaient convenu qu’une période de séparation forcée était probablement la pire punition collective qu’ils pourraient imposer aux deux amies.

Au moment où Edward ouvrait la bouche pour dire autre chose, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit. Il lança un regard noir à Bella. « Reste ici, » grogna-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Bella voulait vomir, mais son estomac était vide et elle combattit les vagues de nausée qui finirent par s’estomper. Elle n’allait pas céder à sa faiblesse maintenant !

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand Edward revint dans la cuisine, suivi de près par un Jasper très en colère – ou même encore plus en colère – et une Alice très réticente. Bella remarqua qu’ils avaient tous les deux l’air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout de la nuit.

Les cheveux d’Alice étaient en désordre, et le maquillage qu’elle portait naguère avait été effacé par ses pleurs. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, un contraste frappant avec ses joues pâles.

Alice lança un bref regard à Bella avant de regarder son frère. Edward la regarda durement, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours, elle eut peur de lui.

« Edward… je… » Murmura Alice avant de chanceler et de perdre la voix. Jasper se tourna pour la fustiger du regard et il parla d’un ton sévère que Bella ne l’avait jamais entendu utiliser avant.

« Edward, Bella… Alice a quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux. Edward, apparemment tu as parlé de notre décision à Bella ? » Jasper avait à peine regardé Bella avant de s’adresser à Edward. 

Edward opina.

« Je viens juste de finir de lui parler de notre décision, » dit-il.

Jasper regarda Alice. « Alice ? » Insista-t-il d’une voix intransigeante.

Bella sentit ses larmes couler librement en regardant Alice essayer de rassembler ses pensées et de contrôler ses pleurs.

« Edward, Tornade, je… je suis tellement… tellement désolée ! » Alice fit une pause momentanée pour essuyer ses larmes et prit quelques grandes respirations pour se calmer.

« Mes actions étaient stupides et irréfléchies, et j’ai forcé Bella à te mentir, Edward. En tant que soumise expérimentée, je savais que c’était mal. J’ai laissé tomber Bella misérablement et je t’ai manqué de respect en tant que Dom et en tant que frère qui se soucie de moi. S’il te plaît, pardonne-moi. » Alice termina de parler et se retourna pour pleurer dans ses mains.

Bella se mordait la lèvre si fort qu’elle était sûre que sa peau allait percer alors qu’elle essayait de contenir ses émotions.

Jasper et Edward hochèrent la tête, satisfaits des excuses d’Alice.

« Bon, je pense qu’on a tout couvert. Alice, Bella, comme nous vous l’avons déjà dit, il n’y aura pas de contact entre vous pendant un mois. Pas d’appels téléphoniques, pas d’e-mails, de tweets, de Facebook, d’SMS – rien du tout. Edward et moi allons réévaluer la situation dans un mois. Edward, nous partons maintenant. Je ramène Alice à la maison et ensuite la voiture viendra nous chercher dans une heure, » dit Jasper.

Bella et Alice regardèrent les hommes et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, sous le choc.

QUOI ? 

Edward et Jasper ignorèrent les regards interrogateurs de leurs soumises et se dirigèrent vers la porte d’entrée.

Alice lança un dernier regard plein de tristesse à Bella qui le lui rendit tandis qu’ils tournaient le coin, la laissant seule dans la cuisine.

Où s’en allaient donc Edward et Jasper ?

Bella se rendit à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour laver son visage et l’éponger, ne se donnant pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle voulait juste aller bosser et que cette journée se termine au plus vite. Elle voulait qu’Edward lui pardonne et lui parle à nouveau.

Elle entendit Edward revenir à l’intérieur et elle se précipita vers la porte d’entrée. Edward lui jeta seulement un bref coup d’œil avant de dire, « La voiture t’attend. »

Et ce disant, il passa devant elle et alla s’enfermer dans son bureau. 

Bella alla chercher son sac à main, s’assurant qu’elle avait ses clés, son téléphone et son portefeuille. Elle fit un stop à la cuisine pour prendre sa boîte à lunch et sa bouteille d’eau. Elle en profita pour jeter sa pathétique tentative de shake protéiné qu’elle avait complètement raté.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas interrompre Edward puisqu’il était évident qu’il ne voulait pas lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller au boulot alors que les choses allaient si mal entre eux.

Elle frappa doucement mais résolument à la porte, puis se força à ouvrir celle-ci. 

Edward parlait au téléphone mais il fit une pause et leva un regard irrité vers elle. « Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Je m’en vais. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je voulais vous dire au revoir, » dit Bella, détestant le fait que sa voix tremblotait avec les nerfs.

Edward haussa un sourcil. « Très bien, au revoir, » dit-il, et il tourna sa chaise dans la direction opposée pour continuer sa conversation.

Bella ferma tranquillement la porte. Elle inspira profondément et essuya ses joues en marchant vers la porte d’entrée.

Un nouveau garde du corps qui se faisait appeler Don l’attendait.

Le trajet jusqu’au no 22 de la rue Princess se fit dans le silence. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées. Son esprit n’était pas encore remis de la ‘réunion’ de ce matin.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour passer un mois sans nouvelles d’Alice. Mais tout ça n’était rien en comparaison du fait qu’Edward et Jasper allaient quelque part et qu’ils ne lui avaient rien dit !

ooo

Pendant le reste de la journée, Bella travailla avec acharnement, se perdant dans les tâches associées à la galerie. Elle épousseta et changea les œuvres exposées. Elle déplaça le mobilier, et après s’être forcée à manger un peu de son lunch, elle passa l’après-midi à se mettre à jour dans la paperasse administrative, s’assurant de soumettre tous les comptes au siège social.

Elle envoya un rapport qui détaillait le chiffre d’affaires de la galerie ainsi que ses idées et ses prévisions pour le prochain trimestre.

Elle leva les yeux quand la cloche au-dessus de la porte retentit. Elle fut surprise de voir Don debout dans l’embrasure.

Elle regarda l’heure à l’horloge sur son bureau.

« Désolée, il faut juste que je verrouille le local, et ensuite nous pourrons partir, » dit-elle.

Don acquiesça derrière ses lunettes de soleil aviateur miroir.

Bella verrouilla la galerie et sortit dehors une fois qu’elle eut mis l’alarme.

Elle leva la tête avec étonnement alors que les flashs des appareils photos explosaient dans son visage.

« BELLA ! QU’EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? » 

« HÉ BELLA ! OÙ EDWARD ET JASPER SE SONT-ILS ENVOLÉS CE MATIN ? POURQUOI N’ES-TU PAS AVEC EUX ? »

Bella regarda autour d’elle et se sentit comme une biche prise dans les phares d’une voiture. 

Elle retrouva rapidement son aplomb et sourit au paparazzi qu’elle reconnaissait et à ceux qu’elle n’avait jamais vus.

Elle s’empressa de lever les yeux et constata que Don était debout à côté de la voiture, en train de l’attendre !

Crétin !

« Salut les gars. Um, Edward et Jasper devaient se rendre à une réunion ennuyeuse, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je devais bosser, » répondit Bella, espérant avoir l’air convaincante.

« Qu’as-tu reçu pour Noël, Bella ? Je ne vois pas de bague ? » Le paparazzi qui lui avait posé cette question était l’un des ‘réguliers’ et il lui souriait effrontément.

Elle lui sourit en retour. « J’ai reçu une paire de boucles d’oreilles magnifiques, et non, pas de bague, » dit-elle avant de conclure prestement en se déplaçant vers la voiture : « C’était super de vous parler, mais je dois rentrer à la maison pour préparer le souper. » 

Don sembla se souvenir de ses fonctions et il alla à sa rencontre pour prendre son bras et la guider sur la banquette arrière.

Bella agita la main alors que la portière claquait. Don monta et fit démarrer le véhicule qui s’éloigna.

« Quand est-ce qu’Anderson va revenir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Andy lui manquait et elle réalisa combien elle se sentait toujours en sécurité avec lui.

Don haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de son collègue en mission ailleurs.

« Euh, Don ? Savez-vous où M. Cullen, Edward, est allé ce matin ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Don secoua la tête. « Non, Madame, mais je sais que Brian est avec M. Cullen, » dit-il, et il alluma la radio.

Fin de la conversation, je suppose.

Bella roula des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la voiture s’arrêtait devant le portail.

Don déposa Bella devant la porte principale. Elle entra et désactiva l’alarme.

Elle monta à l’étage et remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et que la pièce avait été nettoyée.

Elle continua jusqu’à la suite des maîtres. Tout était rangé. La chambre sentait le citron et la lavande. Fraîche et totalement dénuée du parfum familier d’Edward qui la faisait se sentir à la maison.

Bella s’assit sur la causeuse, se demandant pour la millionième fois où était Edward et quand est-ce qu’il allait rentrer à la maison.

Elle ne pouvait même pas téléphoner à la seule personne qui pourrait l’éclairer et à qui elle pourrait se plaindre.

Elle n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de lui dire combien elle était désolée. Bella savait qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour arranger les choses avec Edward. Elle avait essayé de lui téléphoner, mais son téléphone ne lui avait même pas donné la chance de laisser un message vocal.

Il lui avait juste servi cette rengaine nauséeuse et vraiment énervante :

« L’abonné que vous tentez de joindre n’est pas disponible pour prendre votre appel – veuillez réessayer plus tard ! »

Alors elle avait eu recours à l’envoi de SMS quand elle n’essayait pas de faire passer la journée plus vite en se défonçant à l’ouvrage. 

43\. C’était le nombre de textos qu’elle avait envoyés à Edward. Il n’avait pas répondu à un seul d’entre eux.

Bella soupira et se leva à contrecœur.

Elle était inquiète et furieuse envers lui de la mettre dans cet état, mais elle se sentait coupable de s’être laissée convaincre de garder un secret de lui.

Elle se déshabilla et laissa ses vêtements en tas sur le sol, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s’arrêta net.

La pièce avait été entièrement rénovée. Le carrelage mural, qui avait été d’un blanc crème fade, était maintenant blanc éclatant avec des carreaux bleu foncé dispersés ici et là dans un motif aléatoire.

Une baignoire ovale pour deux personnes avait été installée, avec des marches pour grimper dedans et un large rebord qui en faisait le tour et sur lequel on pouvait s’asseoir. Un côté de la baignoire reposait contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. La partie inférieure de la fenêtre était en verre givré pour leur offrir un maximum d’intimité, tout en laissant passer la lumière naturelle au travers.

Mais c’est la gigantesque douche avec les jets d’eau au plafond qui laissa Bella bouche bée avant qu’elle ne se mette à pleurer.

Il y avait quatre têtes de douche au plafond pour diffuser l’eau comme une pluie tropicale, et Bella compta pas moins de quatorze jets latéraux. L’intérieur de la cabine était complété par un banc de douche. Quand Bella alluma les lumières du plafond, elle nota qu’il y avait deux interrupteurs. L’un deux allumait le plafonnier au-dessus des lavabos, mais l’autre allumait trois lampes murales à l’éclairage tamisé, et les têtes de douche s’illuminèrent dans une douce lumière bleue.

« Oh Edward… » Murmura Bella en sanglotant.

C’était exactement le même modèle de douche que celui de l’hôtel à Los Angeles. Il s’en était souvenu.

Bien sûr qu’il s’en est souvenu. Il se souvient de tout à propos de toi…

Bella s’avança sous la douce cascade qui rappelait une pluie tropicale tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle avait vraiment merdé cette fois-ci et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier. Avant, Bella aurait lutté pour éviter une punition, mais maintenant elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour sentir la main de son Maître, ou le battoir, ou le fouet contre sa peau.

Car alors elle saurait qu’il se souciait d’elle. Et elle saurait qu’il l’aimait. Ses cris de douleur lui diraient combien elle était désolée et il lui pardonnerait.

Mais il n’était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Bella le savait, et même si c’était très dur à accepter, elle savait que c’était sa faute si Edward était parti sans un mot. Elle le méritait.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle mit un boxer d’Edward. Elle regarda dans le panier à linge, en quête d’un de ses t-shirts sales qu’elle pourrait porter, mais malheureusement le panier était vide. Le service de nettoyage avait fait la lessive.

Bella sortit un des vieux pull-overs d’Edward et l’enfila après l’avoir tenu sur son visage pendant un long moment. Elle éteignit les lumières dans le dressing et alluma les lampes de chevet dans la chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit le frigo, elle vit une carafe avec une note collée dessus.

« B,

J’ai préparé deux portions de shake protéiné pour toi.

E. »

Eh bien, au moins il se soucie assez de moi pour s’assurer que je n’aie pas à ingurgiter mes propres concoctions, se dit-elle.

Génial ! Maintenant elle se parlait à elle-même !

Elle se versa un verre de smoothie et ouvrit le congélateur.

Sarah avait laissé quelques repas congelés pour elle mais elle les ignora. Elle sortit le contenant de crème glacée Häagen-Dazs et une petite cuillère ainsi que la sauce au chocolat, puis elle se rendit dans la salle de détente. 

Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s’installa devant le téléviseur. Après avoir parcouru ce qui semblait être un millier de chaînes, Bella opta pour TLC et laissa la télévision jouer comme bruit de fond.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sofa, but son shake et mangea sa glace Rocky Road.

C’était la préférée d’Edward. Bella le taquinait toujours, parce qu’à le regarder personne n’aurait jamais pu dire qu’il aimait la crème glacée ! Le parfum préféré de Bella était Rhum et Raisin, ce qu’Edward trouvait amusant, d’autant plus que Bella détestait le rhum. 

Elle était tellement fatiguée de pleurer, et pourtant elle n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Alors qu’elle essuyait son nez du revers de la main, le téléphone de la maison sonna.

Edward !

Bella se précipita dans la cuisine et saisit le téléphone sur le comptoir. 

« Edward ? » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Non, Chérie, c’est Esme. »

La déception frappa l’estomac de Bella comme une roche. Elle laissa tomber le contenant de crème glacée comme s’il était brûlant.

« Oh, bonjour Esme, comment vas-tu ? » Fit Bella, essayant de paraître gaie.

« Nous allons bien. Attendais-tu un appel d’Edward ? » Demanda Esme, que Bella n’avait pas réussi à berner.

« Non, non pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis la dernière personne à qui il veut parler en ce moment, » soupira Bella.

« Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas vraiment le cas, Bella. Quoi que tu puisses penser, nous savons toutes les deux qu’Edward est fou de toi. »

« Oui mais cette fois je l’ai vraiment rendu fou de colère. Il ne m’a même pas laissée m’excuser. J’ai foiré abominablement, Maman, » dit Bella, de nouveau au bord des larmes.

S’attendant à ce qu’Esme sympathise avec elle, elle fut choquée par les paroles que sa mère adoptive prononça par la suite. « Tu as parfaitement raison, Isabella. Toi et Mary Alice avez réellement envoyé un gros tas de merde dans le ventilo, comme dirait Emmett, et tu vas juste devoir corriger les choses et les remettre au beau fixe. Maintenant, tu peux pleurer, te lamenter et t’apitoyer sur toi-même, ou bien tu peux accepter le fait que tu as foiré, ravaler ta fierté et t’excuser jusqu’à ce qu’il t’écoute, et subir ta punition comme une bonne fille, » déclara Esme de but en blanc.

« Mais… » Commença Bella. Esme ne la laissa pas finir.

« Il n’y a pas de mais. Quand vous vous retrouvez ensemble, Alice et toi, on dirait que vos cervelles s’envolent par la putain de fenêtre ! J’ai dit plus de secrets, Isabella ! Bon, je sais que ton rôle dans ce gâchis était petit comparé à celui de ma fille, mais tu as de la chance que je sois loin, ma belle, parce que sinon tu sentirais la douleur cuisante de ma main en plus de celle d’Edward ! »

Bella éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa, en état de choc. Elle entendit Esme laisser échapper un soupir d’irritation.

« Je viens juste de parler au téléphone avec mon enfant bête et pleurnicharde, et elle m’a tout raconté, y compris comment Jasper a quitté la maison ce matin avec un petit sac sans lui dire un mot sur l’endroit où il se rendait avec Edward. Alice m’a suppliée de t’appeler pour voir comment tu allais, mais je suis trop en colère contre vous deux en ce moment pour t’écouter. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c’est que c’était votre dernière fourberie à toutes les deux. Ai-je été assez claire, Bella ? »

Bella déglutit péniblement. « Edward a pris un sac ? »

« Bella ! As-tu même entendu ce que je t’ai dit ? »

« Oui, Esme. Je suis désolée, et crois-moi, Ali et moi ne referons plus jamais un truc comme ça. Jamais. Je le promets ! » Répondit Bella.

« Je te pardonne, mais ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut que tu présentes tes excuses. Edward rentrera bientôt à la maison, mon cœur, et quand il sera de retour, tu auras du travail à faire, » répliqua Esme d’une voix adoucie. « Il t’aime tellement, Bella, et je connais mon fils. Tu l’as blessé en ne lui faisant pas confiance. Il est peut-être en colère, mais plus important, il a mal et vous devez régler ce problème. Maintenant je vais raccrocher et je ne passerai plus d’autres messages entre Alice et toi. Vous devez rester à l’écart l’une de l’autre au cours du prochain mois, et lorsque ce sera terminé, ne vous mettez pas à nouveau dans le pétrin ! Je t’aime et nous nous reparlerons bientôt, d’accord ? »

Bella lui dit au revoir et regarda le téléphone pendant de longues minutes après avoir raccroché.

Elle rangea le pot de crème glacée, lava son verre et éteignit les lumières dans la cuisine. Elle retourna sur le canapé et tira la couverture de laine sur ses jambes. Elle contempla les flammes dans l’âtre, se demandant où étaient Edward et Jasper. 

Edward lui manquait. Elle préférait ses cris et ses gestes d’irritation à son absence.

Alors qu’elle était allongée sur le canapé, elle se demanda soudainement si cela faisait partie de sa punition. Edward et Jazz étaient partis sans leur dire, à elle et à Alice, où ils allaient ni quand ils seraient de retour. Ils avaient gardé leurs plans pour eux-mêmes, et ce faisant ils maintenaient Alice et Bella dans l’obscurité, et elles ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de se demander où ils étaient et s’ils étaient sains et saufs.

Bella sentit la brûlure de la honte sur ses joues. Ils avaient fait exactement la même chose qu’elle et Alice. Non pas une, mais deux fois.

Elle continua à envoyer des messages texte à Edward, dans l’espoir qu’il en lirait au moins un.

Finalement ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, Bella s’endormit seule, mal à l’aise et très contrite.

À suivre…


	96. Chapitre 96

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 96

 

Bella sentit la brûlure de la honte sur ses joues. Ils avaient fait exactement la même chose qu’elle et Alice. Non pas une, mais deux fois.

Elle continua à envoyer des messages texte à Edward, dans l’espoir qu’il en lirait au moins un.

Finalement ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, Bella s’endormit seule, mal à l’aise et très contrite.

ooo

Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Anderson montèrent à bord du jet privé juste avant 8h30 du matin. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant le décollage.

On leur servit du café et des croissants, et ensuite, à la demande de Jasper, les quatre hommes furent laissés seuls.

Emmett regarda les visages sinistres d’Edward et Jasper. Il savait qu’il devait les calmer avant d’avoir atteint leur destination.

« Bon, écoute, je sais que les bêtises des filles t’ont royalement fait chier, et nous sommes tous furax contre ton frère en ce moment, mais que comptes-tu faire, Jasper ? Edward et toi ne pouvez pas aller foutre la pagaille quelque part sans qu’un tas de gens ne le découvrent, » dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Jasper et Edward tournèrent des visages incrédules vers Emmett, mais c’est Edward qui prit la parole. « Alors es-tu en train de me dire que ça ne te dérange pas que ce petit enculé ait tripoté ta sœur sous le nez de son fiancé ? S’il te plaît, Emmett, je te connais ! » Lança-t-il avant de renâcler.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Non, Edward ! J’ai envie d’étrangler ce connard ! Désolé Jazz. »

« Tu devras faire la queue ! » Rétorqua Jasper.

« Mais ce que je dis, c’est que si vous arrivez là tous les deux en montrant vos crocs, quelqu’un va parler. Si Rick est le trouduc que tu dis qu’il est, qu’est-ce qui l’empêcherait de mettre tout le monde dans la merde ? Maman et papa n’ont pas besoin de recommencer à se faire du souci pour Edward ! Vous avez tous les deux besoin de réfléchir soigneusement avant d’agir, » raisonna Emmett.

Jasper regarda son ami. « Est-ce que tu as un meilleur plan, Em ? Parce qu’en ce moment, je veux aller le trouver à son travail, l’attraper par le fond de la culotte, l’entraîner dans une ruelle, et le tabasser de sorte qu’il ne soit plus jamais en mesure de toucher qui que ce soit ! »

Emmett regarda Anderson, qui s’était porté volontaire pour cette ‘mission’. Un coup de fil, et Andy avait été prêt à défendre l’honneur d’Alice. Emmett savait combien il était attaché à Alice et Bella. Il fit un signe de tête à Anderson qui se pencha vers lui. 

« Je vais aborder M. Whitlock et lui demander de m’accompagner pour discuter d’une affaire importante. Quand nous allons quitter son lieu de travail, je vais le persuader à ma manière, et ensuite je le ramènerai chez lui, où vous l’attendrez pour avoir votre discussion en privé. » Anderson parla lentement, mais avec autorité. 

« Pas mauvais comme idée. Il n’y aura pas d’autres témoins, » admit Edward avec réticence, et Jasper hocha la tête.

« D’accord, mais nous allons vous attendre dans la voiture. » Jasper dévisagea Anderson qui se contenta d’acquiescer. 

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent les un les autres et se calèrent dans leurs sièges. Edward était reconnaissant qu’Aro ait pu lui procurer un avion privé dans un délai aussi bref. 

Il s’enfonça dans son fauteuil mais il fut incapable de se détendre. Il détestait l’état des choses entre Bella et lui. Il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand il avait refusé de l’écouter ou même de reconnaître sa tentative de lui présenter des excuses, mais tel que convenu avec Jasper, ceci devait être une punition rapide et douloureuse, et il savait qu’elle détesterait être ignorée par lui.

Jasper avait demandé à sa femme de ménage de faire disparaître tous les vêtements qu’Alice possédait, à l’exception de ses vêtements de sport et de ses vêtements de nuit. Il avait envoyé ses fringues dans un entrepôt pour une durée de deux semaines. Edward avait trouvé ça drôle, en fait. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui s’était passé dans leur maison au cours des douze dernières heures ! Alice n’aurait pas le droit de sortir de chez elle pendant quinze jours. Elle s’occuperait de ses boutiques uniquement par téléphone et n’aurait accès à aucune de leurs voitures !

Le reste du vol fut tranquille et sans histoire. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs.

Ils arrivèrent en milieu de matinée, et le SUV qu’ils avaient loué les attendait.

Jasper donna l’adresse à Anderson et ils roulèrent jusqu’au centre-ville de San Antonio, chacun perdu dans son propre monde.

Anderson se gara non loin du bureau de comptables agréés où Rick travaillait depuis l’obtention de son diplôme l’année précédente. 

Jasper secoua la tête, songeant qu’il aurait dû garder l’argent et ne pas du tout se donner la peine d’envoyer son frère cadet à l’université. 

Anderson sortit et les autres attendirent dans le véhicule.

Peu de temps après, la portière arrière s’ouvrit et Jasper vit le visage de son frère s’éclairer. 

« Jazz ! Putain, mec ! C’est bon de te voir ! » Dit Rick, le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles.

Jasper regarda son frère, impassible. « Monte, Rick. Nous allons faire une petite balade. Il faut que je te parle. »

Le sourire de Rick s’évanouit en voyant combien son frère avait l’air en colère.

Il monta en hésitant et ferma la porte. 

« Hé, tu es Emmett, pas vrai ? Salut Edward ! Putain c’est super, qu’est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? » Demanda Rick alors qu’un sentiment de malaise commençait à l’envahir.

Jasper se contenta de secouer la tête et fit un petit signe à Anderson.

Il regarda son frère. Il voulait lui écrabouiller la figure. Rick ressemblait davantage à leur père que Jasper. Il était beau, mais pas vraiment remarquable. Il était populaire seulement parce qu’il était le frère de Jasper Whitlock, et s’il rendait une fille suffisamment ivre quand il sortait dans les bars, elle fermait les yeux et prétendait qu’elle baisait son frère.

« Hé, Jazzy, n’allons-nous pas tous nous rencontrer à la maison de Galveston dans quelques jours ? » Questionna Rick, plus qu’un peu mal à l’aise avec le silence et la tension dans la voiture.

Il avait rencontré Edward une année quand celui-ci était venu rendre visite à son frère. Mais il n’y avait rien d’amical ou de décontracté à propos de l’homme qui était assis de l’autre côté de Jasper maintenant. En fait, on aurait dit qu’il voulait le frapper ! 

Rick nota qu’ils étaient en train de tourner pour aller à Brackenridge Park. Il se rappelait que sa mère emmenait sa famille au parc le dimanche quand elle n’avait pas à travailler un double quart au restaurant. 

« Putain, que se passe-t-il, Jasper ? » Demanda-t-il, la panique altérant sa voix.

Jasper fit un autre signe de tête à Anderson qui tourna dans un parking presque vide.

« Sors, » dit Jasper, et Rick commença à secouer la tête.

« BORDEL DE MERDE, SORS DE CETTE VOITURE, RICHARD ! » Rugit Jasper.

Rick s’extirpa du SUV, mais avant qu’il ne puisse anticiper ce qui se passait, Jasper le frappa à la mâchoire.

« Espèce de petit SALAUD ! Tu veux toucher et peloter MA FIANCÉE ? Tu vas être désolé d’avoir jamais posé les yeux sur Alice, connard ! »

Jasper le frappa à nouveau, dans l’estomac, et Rick tomba en avant.

Emmett se précipita hors du véhicule, saisit Rick par sa chemise et le gifla tandis qu’Edward s’avançait pour retenir fermement Jasper.

Emmett redressa Rick de manière à être quasiment nez à nez avec lui. Rick était plus petit et plus trapu que Jasper, et il était en équilibre précaire sur la pointe des pieds alors qu’Emmett l’attirait plus près.

« Maintenant tu vas m’écouter, petite larve ! Et tu ferais mieux de bien écouter. Alice est ma petite sœur, et Jasper ici est mon meilleur ami. Si jamais tu t’avises à nouveau de poser tes mains sur elle, ou même de simplement la regarder, je vais mettre fin à tes jours ! Je ne plaisante pas. Je. Te. Ferai. Disparaître. Ils ne retrouveront jamais tous tes morceaux, mon garçon. Alors maintenant tu vas t’excuser auprès de Jasper pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et son argent, et pour avoir touché la femme qu’il s’apprête à épouser, et tu vas ramener ton gros cul fainéant à la maison et trouver une bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi tu n’es pas en mesure d’assister à votre rencontre familiale. Tu n’assisteras pas non plus au mariage de Jasper. Si ta mère ne te croit pas, nous allons avoir un problème. Est-ce qu’on se comprend ? » Emmett parla tranquillement, mais Rick urina dans son pantalon en voyant l’expression de calme mortel dans les yeux bleu glacier de son interlocuteur.

« Ou-ou-oui monsieur ! » Souffla-t-il.

Emmett le relâcha et il tomba au sol, toussant et respirant avec difficulté.

La poigne d’Edward se resserra sur Jasper alors que celui-ci faisait un pas en direction de son frère.

« C’est fait, Jazz, » dit-il posément.

Jasper cessa de se débattre et hocha la tête.

« Foutons le camp de cette ville ! Elle empeste, » dit-il.

Sans un autre regard à Rick, ils remontèrent dans le SUV et retournèrent à l’aéroport. 

L’avion était prêt à décoller, et en début d’après-midi ils étaient de retour à San Francisco. Edward et Jasper dirent au revoir à Anderson, qui retournait dans sa propre famille pour le réveillon du Jour de l’An.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Emmett regarda son frère et son futur beau-frère. Jasper tenait toujours sa main, mais il souriait.

« J’ai bousillé ma main, mais je me sens bien ! » Dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Emmett éclata de rire. « Connard ! Edward, tu ferais mieux de demander à papa d’y jeter un coup œil, vous deux ne pouvez pas simplement vous présenter à l’urgence d’un hôpital. Il faut que je retourne au travail, mais je vous suggère de passer la nuit chez maman et papa, histoire de faire un peu moisir Alice et Petite B. Elles le méritent. »

Emmett prit congé d’eux, et Edward et Jasper montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait.

« Ça te dirait d’aller à Napa pour la nuit ? » Demanda Edward.

« Pourquoi pas ? J’ai vraiment besoin de faire examiner ma main par Carlisle. » Jasper sourit et Edward donna les instructions au chauffeur avant de rallumer son téléphone.

Il supprima tous les textos envoyés par Bella sans les lire, puis il téléphona à son père.

ooo

Esme n’avait posé aucune question quand Carlisle lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire que Jasper et Edward allaient rester pour la nuit.

Alice avait téléphoné plus tôt dans la journée, pleurant d’abord au sujet de Jasper qui l’avait laissée, et ensuite à propos de ses vêtements qui avaient été confisqués. Esme avait écouté la plus jeune de ses trois enfants pleurer et se lamenter avant de lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle était ‘en confinement,’ selon ses dires.

Quand le chat était finalement sorti du sac, Esme était entrée dans une colère terrible contre Alice et Bella. Elle avait préparé les chambres des garçons et commencé à faire le dîner. 

La limousine était arrivée, Carlisle à sa suite, et Esme avait accueilli sa famille en distribuant des câlins et des baisers à la ronde.

Elle s’était inquiétée de la main blessée de Jasper et de l’ecchymose qu’Edward avait à la mâchoire, là où le coude de Jasper l’avait frappé pendant qu’il luttait pour donner un autre coup de poing à Rick.

Après le dîner, Esme s’était excusée pour aller répondre à un autre appel d’Alice. Cette fois-ci Alice s’était contenue et elle avait simplement demandé à Esme d’appeler Bella. Alice avait promis à sa mère qu’elle allait recevoir sa punition avec dignité et elle avait juré qu’elle ne garderait plus de secrets.

Esme n’avait pas dit à Bella qu’Edward était à Cullen Crest. Elle avait dit sa façon de penser à la jeune femme et avait écouté ses excuses sincères. Esme pouvait voir à quel point ses fils étaient blessés et en colère, et elle ne les en blâmait pas. 

Avant qu’ils ne repartent avec Carlisle le lendemain matin, Esme s’assit avec eux à la table de la cuisine. 

« Je veux que vous sachiez tous les deux que même si je ne cautionne aucune forme de violence, je suis fière de la façon dont vous avez défendu l’honneur d’Alice. Bella et elle méritent toutes les deux les punitions que vous avez décidé de leur administrer. Cependant, Jasper, il faut comprendre que les filles, à leur manière alambiquée, essayaient de te protéger en t’empêchant de causer une division dans ta famille. Comme d’habitude, Alice n’a pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, et Bella essaye toujours de protéger tout le monde ! Maintenant, je n’interviendrai pas, mais vous, les garçons, vous devez rentrer à la maison et régler les choses avec les filles. Oui, elles ont eu tort, mais elles se morfondent depuis suffisamment longtemps comme ça. C’est presque le Nouvel An, et vous ne voulez pas le passer en ne parlant pas aux deux personnes les plus importantes dans votre vie. » Elle dévisagea tour à tour Edward et Jasper.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Esme et hochèrent la tête. « Comme toujours, tu as raison, maman, » dit Edward en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Edward serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de monter dans la voiture. « Je t’aime, mon fils. »

« Je t’aime, Esme, » dit-il tranquillement, et ils se sourirent l’un l’autre.

ooo

Bella se réveilla durant la nuit, raide et froide. Elle retourna à l’étage et grimpa dans le grand lit, serrant l’oreiller d’Edward sur son visage.

Au matin, elle se traîna au travail, sans énergie et avec encore moins d’appétit.

Elle s’était auparavant forcée à avaler son shake protéiné et avait rapidement emballé un sandwich en guise de lunch.

Elle était en train de verser du café dans sa tasse de voyage quand Don frappa bruyamment à la porte d’entrée. Bella sursauta, et par inadvertance elle fit basculer la cafetière sur sa main, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur et de frustration.

« MERDE ! » Cria-t-elle, ignorant Don qui continuait de frapper.

Elle attrapa un torchon et l’enroula autour de sa main tout en s’empressant de nettoyer le gâchis, ignorant la sensation de brûlure sur sa main. Au moins de cette façon, elle ressentait quelque chose.

Ma. Vie. Est. Foutue !

Elle sentit les premiers frémissements de colère serrer son estomac.

Son téléphone demeura obstinément silencieux tout au long de la matinée.

Heureusement la galerie était assez animée, avec les touristes et les habitants du quartier, et Bella sourit tellement qu’elle pensa que son visage allait se fendre.

Kate l’avait appelée plus tôt dans la journée pour s’informer des modalités de la soirée. Bella n’était pas entrée dans les détails, mais étant donné qu’Edward les avait invités pour le dîner, elle espérait qu’il serait à la maison.

La clochette de la porte tinta doucement juste après 14h. Bella leva les yeux et vit Carlisle debout à l’entrée de la galerie. 

Elle lui fit un sourire perplexe. « Bonjour Carlisle ! » Elle traversa le vaste espace et l’étreignit, l’embrassant sur la joue.

« J’étais en ville et j’ai pensé en profiter pour vérifier comment se portent mes filles ! Tu vas bien ? Ou peut-être ne devrais-je pas le demander ? » Carlisle examina attentivement les joues pâles et les yeux ternes de Bella. Il n’était pas d’accord avec les tactiques de choc d’Edward et Jasper et il le leur avait dit. Il savait que ce serait une vraie torture pour Bella d’être confrontée au rejet de son amoureux.

Bella secoua la tête avec un triste sourire. « Tu as parlé à Alice ou à Esme, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Carlisle lui sourit gentiment. « Aux deux, en fait, et à mes fils aussi. Bref, j’ai parlé à tout le monde. »

Bella ne broncha pas. « À tout le monde ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête.

« Comment… comment est-il ? » S’enquit-elle.

Carlisle ignora momentanément sa question. « Et toi, Bella ? Je m’inquiète davantage à ton sujet. As-tu mangé ? » Demanda-t-il, notant combien elle était pâle.

Bella haussa les épaules. « J’ai bu mon shake ce matin, et j’ai mangé un demi-sandwich plus tôt. C’est juste que je n’ai pas faim, mais je n’ai pas vomi ! »

Carlisle lui sourit. « Eh bien, c’est une bonne chose ! Maintenant pouvons-nous aller prendre une bouchée quelque part ? »

Bella dit à Sam, qui travaillait avec elle, qu’elle sortait casser la croûte. Carlisle choisit un petit restaurant plus loin sur la rue et ils s’y rendirent en silence.

Une fois qu’ils furent assis et qu’ils eurent commandé, Carlisle regarda Bella.

« Tu as demandé comment il allait tout à l’heure. »

Bella acquiesça. 

« Il n’est plus aussi fâché qu’il l’était, mais il a mal. Ton manque de confiance en lui lui cause une profonde douleur. Il faut que tu arrêtes d’essayer de le protéger, Bella. C’est un grand garçon et il n’a pas besoin de toi pour attacher ses lacets ! » Carlisle parla avec bienveillance mais Bella vit qu’il était très sérieux.

Elle hocha la tête pitoyablement. 

« Je sais. C’était vraiment stupide ! » Dit-elle, et Carlisle en convint.

Il avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire, aussi ramena-t-il la conversation à des sujets plus légers.

Comme ils étaient sur le point de partir, Bella se pencha pour récupérer son sac et elle cogna sa main lancinante, laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur. Carlisle avait remarqué qu’elle s’était servie d’une seule main pendant le repas.

« Bella, qu’est-il arrivé à ta main ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella renifla. « J’ai eu une frayeur ce matin, quand l’un des hommes de main d’Emmett est venu me chercher pour me reconduire à la galerie, et j’ai renversé mon café. Ce n’est vraiment pas une grosse affaire. »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Ça pourrait être plus sérieux qu’il n’y paraît. J’ai ma trousse dans ma voiture. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi examiner ta main. »

Bella regarda Carlisle tandis qu’il inspectait gentiment sa main et appliquait une pommade sur la petite marque de brûlure. Il la couvrit avec de la gaze et lui fit un petit pansement pour empêcher l’infection de pénétrer, au cas où il y aurait formation d’une cloque.

Carlisle garda les doigts de Bella dans sa main, regardant dans ses yeux remplis de douleur et de fatigue. Soudain, il éprouva une immense colère envers son épouse et son fils pour avoir causé tant d’angoisse inutile à cette jeune femme. « Isabella, mon fils peut être un vrai trou du cul quand il veut, et mon épouse ne voit pas ses torts, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne le laisseras pas piétiner tes sentiments. Tu vaux tellement plus que tu ne le réalises, et tu dois commencer à prendre mieux soin de toi. »

Bella l’étreignit encore une fois à la porte de la galerie. « Merci d’être venu me voir, Carlisle, merci de te soucier de moi, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille en l’attirant plus près.

Carlisle lui sourit. « Ça me fait plaisir, ma Chérie. La prochaine fois, tâche juste de réfléchir avant de faire des promesses qu’on n’aurait pas dû te demander de tenir, d’accord ? »

« Je le promets. » 

Bella travailla paisiblement durant le reste de l’après-midi.

Elle quitta la galerie avec Don, se demandant si elle allait dîner seule ce soir.

Elle décida que si Edward n’était pas à la maison, elle annulerait ses plans pour le dîner. Elle n’avait pas envie de compagnie de toute façon. 

Bella ouvrit la porte. L’alarme avait été désactivée. 

Son cœur se mit à battre comme un oiseau pris au piège quand elle avança dans le couloir.

La porte du bureau d’Edward était ouverte.

Bella déposa son sac et se retourna.

Edward était debout à quelques mètres d’elle, la regardant intensément.

Elle haleta. 

« Bienvenue à la maison, » souffla-t-elle.

« Salut, » répondit-il tranquillement en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

Un sanglot s’échappa de la bouche de Bella et elle tomba au sol, ne voyant que la douleur, la colère et le chagrin d’amour dans les beaux yeux verts injectés de sang d’Edward.

Elle fondit en larmes, et avant qu’elle ne puisse bouger, elle sentit deux bras robustes l’entourer.

« Putain, je suis tellement désolée, Edward ! S’il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! » Gémit-elle dans sa chemise.

Edward ferma les yeux sur les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Je sais que tu l’es, et je veux te pardonner, mais ça va prendre un certain temps… » Dit-il.

Les pleurs étouffés de Bella emplirent le corridor.

« S’il te plaît ! Je suis désolée, » répéta-t-elle.

Edward sentit la haute muraille autour de son cœur commencer à s’effriter.

« Tu m’as blessé, » dit-il laconiquement.

Bella recula pour regarder profondément dans ses yeux.

« Oui, et j’en suis vraiment navrée, » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne le refais plus, » répliqua-t-il avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.

Il gémit, content d’être revenu à la maison.

Il sentit le corps de Bella se raidir dans ses bras et il recula légèrement pour la regarder.

Vient-il juste de dire ‘Ne le refais plus ?’ PUTAIN DE BORDEL, C’EST UNE BLAGUE ? Pensa Bella, la colère grandissant en elle.

Juste par l’expression dans ses yeux et la façon dont elle serrait la mâchoire, Edward sut que quelque chose la faisait tiquer.

Il sentit sa propre colère germer.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix malencontreusement séditieuse.

Bella s’apprêtait à laisser passer son commentaire, mais en levant les yeux elle vit l’expression d’agacement sur le visage d’Edward.

On aurait dit qu’il regardait un enfant exaspérant et s’apprêtait à le gronder.

La voix intérieure de Bella cria pour que justice soit faite. Oui, elle avait foiré, mais il avait disparu pendant vingt-quatre heures sans un mot d’assurance ou quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « C’était une plaisanterie ce commentaire ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regard plein de tempête.

Elle était furax ! Elle pouvait sentir sa colère pomper dans ses veines tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Edward. Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons, traversant la salle à manger pour se rendre à la cuisine, où elle jeta son sac à main sur la table.

Elle laissa tomber ses sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

Edward fronça les sourcils en suivant Bella dans la cuisine. Quel était son problème maintenant ? Leurs retrouvailles s’étaient si bien passées, Bella pleurant et implorant son pardon, et il était prêt à le lui offrir, mais à présent elle avait l’air de vouloir lui arracher les yeux !

Il attendit jusqu’à ce que Bella grogne dans le réfrigérateur et claque la porte. Il siffla ; c’était l’une de ses bêtes noires et elle le savait ! Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent dangereusement. Bella essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds !

Le téléphone du portail d’entrée retentit et Bella l’ignora, se dirigeant dans le garde-manger. « C’est probablement Garrett et Kate, à moins que tu aies oublié qu’ils venaient dîner ? » La voix de Bella dégoulinait de sarcasme. 

« Isabella… » Grogna Edward en s’emparant du téléphone.

« Ah, tais-toi ! » Dit-elle, et Edward fut à peu près sûr de l’entendre ajouter « trouduc ! » à voix basse, mais il ne pouvait pas en être complètement certain.

« C’est quoi ce foutoir… » Marmonna-t-il en allant ouvrir à leurs invités.

Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’il avait anticipé cette soirée. Bella aurait dû sauter de joie à l’idée d’avoir son collier et de le servir toute la nuit. Il avait même prévu de la faire transpirer un peu pour obtenir ce privilège.

Mais ceci était ridicule !

Edward accueillit Garrett et Kate et les conduisit à la cuisine avec un sentiment d’appréhension.

Bella continuait de faire du tapage dans le garde-manger et Edward serra les dents en offrant un verre à ses invités. Tous deux acceptèrent un verre de vin. Edward leur servit leurs verres et sortit une bière du frigo. Il s’assit au comptoir de la cuisine en gardant une oreille sur le bruit et les jurons en provenance du garde-manger pendant qu’il essayait de bavarder avec Garrett.

« Emmett m’a téléphoné hier. Il avait une histoire très intéressante à me raconter au sujet des deux acteurs principaux qui vont jouer dans mon nouveau film ! Veux-tu relire ton contrat et regarder la clause qui stipule que tu ne dois pas prendre de risques excessifs ? » Dit Garrett avec une pointe de dureté dans la voix.

Edward avala rapidement la gorgée de bière qu’il avait dans la bouche. « Argh, non, mais il y a une raison… » Commença-t-il.

« Garde-la pour toi ! » L’interrompit Garrett. « Je sais exactement ce qui s’est passé, Edward, Katy a parlé à Bella ce matin. Une Bella très différente de celle dans le garde-manger, qui est de toute évidence à la recherche d’une arme quelconque ! » 

Edward était confus. « Je ne comprends pas… » Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Garrett rit sans bienveillance.

« Je dirais que c’est évident, E, » rétorqua-t-il.

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent Bella marmonner « Oh et puis merde ! » avant d’entrer dans la cuisine. Elle plaqua le pire faux sourire que Garrett ait jamais vu sur son visage et il se retint de sourire en retour en la serrant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Bella étreignit Kate et lança un autre regard noir à Edward.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait beaucoup, les amis, si nous commandions une pizza pour dîner ? Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce soir… » Garrett et Kate acceptèrent volontiers tandis qu’Edward broyait du noir, assis dans son coin.

Bella roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers l’armoire pour sortir un verre.

Ce faisant, elle heurta sa main et glapit de douleur. Edward regarda le pansement à sa main et renifla, moitié d’incrédulité et moitié d’exaspération. « Qu’est-ce que tu t’es encore fait ? » Demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux à Garrett et en souriant à Kate.

Kate ne lui rendit pas son sourire. 

Bella le foudroya du regard en essayant de déboucher la bouteille de vin sans succès. Garrett alla la rejoindre pour l’aider. « Tu n’en as sans doute rien à foutre, mais je me suis brûlée ce matin. » 

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à l’avenir, » répliqua Edward d’un air suffisant.

Bella émit un grognement guttural. « Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, connard ? »

Edward se retourna vivement et la regarda fixement. « Eh bien, tu aurais pu me le faire savoir, tu aurais pu m’appeler, mais non, c’est juste un autre truc que tu as décidé de censurer et de me cach… » Sa tirade artificieuse fut écourtée par le claquement sec de la main de Bella rencontrant sa joue.

La mâchoire d’Edward en tomba sous le choc. Se penchant sur elle, il attrapa sa main. « C’est quoi ce foutu bazar, Bella ? » Hurla-t-il.

Kate fit un pas en avant, mais Garrett enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place. Kate regarda son mari. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et lui dit calmement, « Laisse-la faire ça… »

Bella utilisa sa main lancinante et se mit à l’enfoncer brutalement dans la poitrine d’Edward. « Tu remportes la palme du trou du cul le plus égoïste, le plus égocentrique et imbu de lui-même de toute la planète ! Figure-toi que je t’ai appelé, espèce de con ! Je t’ai appelé au cours des deux derniers jours, mais tu n’as même pas allumé ton putain de téléphone ! Je t’ai envoyé plus de soixante SMS – SOIXANTE, EDWARD – je parie que tu n’en as pas lu un seul ! Tout ce que je voulais, c’était savoir que tu étais en sécurité ! Tu es égoïste, stupide et cruel, Edward Anthony Cullen ! Je ne savais pas si tu allais rentrer à la maison, ou si même tu me voulais ici quand tu rentrerais ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais ou si tu ne courais pas un quelconque danger ! Tu parles d’être digne de confiance – eh bien je le suis ! J’aime mes amis et je ferais n’importe quoi pour eux ! Je n’allais jamais laisser Alice courir un danger, Edward ! J’allais le dire à Jasper, mais je donnais le temps à Alice de se préparer à affronter la réaction de son fiancé ! »

Edward était trop choqué par l’explosion de Bella pour l’empêcher de le pousser dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

La bouche de Kate était grande ouverte alors qu’elle regardait Bella comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

Garrett souriait à Bella comme s’il venait de gagner à la loterie. Il s’était appuyé au comptoir, et c’est avec fascination qu’il l’avait regardée remettre Edward à sa place. Il était vachement fier d’elle ! Il avait parlé à Emmett la veille et il avait été très contrarié d’apprendre qu’Edward et Jasper se comportaient de façon si irrationnelle et émotionnelle. Il comprenait ce qu’ils venaient de vivre, et Dieu sait qu’il aurait donné une belle couleur aux fesses de Kate si elle lui avait caché ce genre d’information, mais ce qu’ils avaient fait – délibérément faire mourir les filles d’inquiétude au sujet de leur sort – était puéril et dangereux. Si quelque chose était arrivé, Garrett savait que Bella aurait doucement sombré. Elle ne voudrait pas vivre sans Edward.

Alors que Bella haletait, son poing serré dans la chemise d’Edward, Garrett sentit qu’il devait intervenir. 

« Bella, tu peux me montrer les menus de restaurants pour que je passe notre commande ? Tu pourrais aller prendre un bain et passer du temps avec Kate en attendant la pizza… » Dit-il doucement en jetant des regards mortels à Edward afin que celui-ci n’ouvre plus la bouche – du moins jusqu’à ce que Bella et Kate soient sorties de la pièce.

Edward sembla saisir le message et il fit un signe de tête à Bella pour lui indiquer qu’elle pouvait y aller.

Bella remercia Garrett pour sa prévenance tout en continuant de regarder Edward avec mépris. Kate et elle se versèrent un peu plus de vin et se dirigèrent vers l’escalier bras dessus, bras dessous.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine jusqu’à ce qu’Edward entende la porte de la chambre des maîtres se fermer.

Puis il tourna un regard furieux et indigné à son ami tandis que celui-ci téléphonait à la pizzéria locale pour commander quelques grandes pizzas et des salades d’accompagnement.

Garrett raccrocha et regarda son jeune ami. 

« Tu cherches à m’humilier ou quoi ? » Demanda Edward d’une voix outrée. Il avait la mine très sombre.

Garrett émit un petit rire et se rendit à la salle de détente pour s’installer plus confortablement. Edward s’empressa de le suivre avec une autre bière et la bouteille de vin.

« Garrett ! Je te parle ! » S’emporta-t-il. Il n’aimait pas se sentir comme un petit garçon qui se faisait réprimander dans sa propre maison. Il était un adulte, bon sang de merde !

Soudain, Garrett se tourna pour dévisager Edward avec un regard qui lui rappela son père.

« Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Je suis déçu par ta conduite et celle de Jasper. Et je ne te parle pas en tant que ton mentor. Vous avez tous les deux traité Bella et Alice de façon abominable ! Je pense que vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de bol que ces femmes soient encore disposées à supporter vos culs morveux. » Garrett secoua la tête avec dégoût.

« Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ce que tu as fait de mal, et c’est presque aussi consternant que ce que tu as fait ! » Garrett prit une grande gorgée de vin pendant qu’Edward le regardait fixement, son beau visage arborant une expression authentiquement perplexe.

Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou ? Se demanda-t-il.

Depuis quand est-ce que tout le monde se range du côté de Bella ?

Quand est-ce que ses agissements fautifs sont devenus les miens ?

Quand suis-je devenu le méchant ?

Et quand diable est-il venu à l’idée de Bella qu’elle pouvait me frapper ?

« Garrett, j’ai l’impression que tu ne comprends pas… » Dit Edward, mais Garrett rejeta encore une fois ses paroles du revers de la main, ce qui le fit grogner de frustration.

« Peux-tu juste me laisser t’expliquer… » Insista-t-il d’une voix entrelacée d’irritation.

« As-tu laissé Bella s’expliquer ? » Rétorqua Garrett.

Edward cessa d’être amusé et tourna vers Garrett un visage taillé dans la pierre.

Garrett s’attendait à ce qu’Edward proteste et tente de justifier ses actions, aussi fut-il surpris quand au lieu de cela son jeune ami se dirigea vers la console iHome et sélectionna une liste d’écoute sur son téléphone avant de mettre celui-ci sur la station d’accueil. 

Edward s’assit et commença à parler de l’interview qu’il avait accordée à Jamie, mentionnant qu’il s’attendait à voir le brouillon de celle-ci la semaine suivante.

Garrett laissa la conversation s’éloigner de la punition qu’Edward avait donnée à Bella.

À la place, ils parlèrent du film dont la production devait commencer dans quatre semaines. Le film ne serait pas tourné dans le Parc national de Yosemite en fin de compte. Garrett avait finalement choisi un emplacement dans la magnifique région entre Santa Rosa et la côte le long de Russian River. L’avantage, c’est que c’était à seulement deux heures de route de Sausalito. 

Edward était heureux qu’ils n’aient pas à passer des semaines loin de la maison. Ils avaient décidé qu’après ce qui s’était passé, ils préféraient rester près de leur domicile, et l’emplacement s’avérait être parfaitement adapté au script, sous tous les aspects.

Le téléphone du portail sonna et Edward alla chercher les pizzas. Garrett remarqua que les filles n’étaient toujours pas redescendues.

Edward posa les pizzas sur des plaques dans le four afin de les garder chaudes et monta l’escalier pour aller chercher les filles. Quand il arriva près de la porte de leur chambre, il entendit le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Bella.

Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade, et une main glacée enserra celui-ci…

À suivre…

Je sais, c’est un chapitre plus court, mais je n’avais pas envie de vous faire attendre une semaine de plus… 

Ce chapitre incluait la fin du chapitre 47 de la version originale, et le début du chapitre 48. Vous voyez, on avance mine de rien ^^

À bientôt.

Milk


	97. Chapitre 97

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 97

 

Edward déposa les pizzas sur des plaques dans le four afin de les garder chaudes et monta l’escalier pour aller chercher les filles. Quand il arriva près de la porte de leur chambre, il entendit le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Bella.

Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade, et une main glacée enserra celui-ci…

ooo

Bella s’était calmée après son bain. En voyant sa nouvelle salle de bain, Kate était devenue verte de jalousie et avait réservé une journée pour venir faire l’expérience d’une douche à effet pluie.

Elles avaient parlé de la réaction d’Edward et du châtiment extrême que Jasper et lui leur avaient dispensé.

Kate avait joué l’avocat du diable dans l’intention de s’assurer que Bella saisisse que, bien qu’elle n’excusait en aucune façon ce qu’Edward avait fait, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte.

Bella s’habillait tout en bavardant avec Kate qui se prélassait sur la causeuse. 

« Alors, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Kate.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m’a piquée en bas tout à l’heure ! Une minute j’étais folle de joie qu’Edward soit à la maison, et je voulais juste qu’il me pardonne afin que nous puissions revenir à la normale, et la minute suivante il a commencé à me répéter que je l’avais énormément blessé, et j’ai abondé dans son sens, parce que je sais que j’ai heurté ses sentiments, et là il m’a dit « Ne le refais plus ! » comme si j’avais cinq ans et que je venais de casser ses jouets ! »

Bella finit d’enfiler son jeans taille basse et un chemisier doré en satin qu’elle affectionnait. Elle glissa dans une paire de sandales dorées assorties et brossa ses cheveux pour qu’ils brillent et les laissa tomber en vagues légères dans son dos.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et s’assit aux côtés de Kate.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, puis elle toucha son bracelet Infini. « J’aime tellement ce trouduc, Kate ! » Dit-elle, et elles échangèrent un sourire.

« Je le sais, Bella, et Edward est totalement amoureux de toi, c’est pourquoi il a réagi si violemment à ce que tu as fait ! » Raisonna Kate.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Kate plissa le front. « Allons Bella ! Tu es trop intelligente pour jouer les nouilles ! Alice et toi avez été vraiment sottes d’essayer de cacher quelque chose de cette importance à Edward et Jasper ! Franchement, je vois tout à fait comment ils ont pu se sentir ! »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle la referma aussitôt en voyant l’expression de Kate.

« Continue, » dit-elle à la place.

Kate regarda sa jeune amie pendant un moment. Elle pouvait voir les lignes de stress sur son front, et combien elle semblait fatiguée et abattue.

« Chérie, veux-tu vraiment crever l’abcès maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bella secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je suis foutrement fatiguée, Kate ! J’ignore comment nous en sommes arrivés là ! Lundi tout était parfait, c’est-à-dire, aussi parfait que ça peut l’être pour nous ! Et là, l’enfer s’est déchaîné ! Et je sais que c’est de ma faute, mais je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il… qu’il exercerait des représailles comme ça ! » Bella enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Kate soupira et passa ses bras autour de Bella.

Edward se tenait devant la porte entrouverte et il sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant sa ravissante Bella recroquevillée dans les bras de Kate.

Il savait que c’était à cause de lui qu’elle pleurait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à franchir les dix ou quinze pas qui le séparaient d’elle pour la réconforter, aussi se contenta-t-il d’observer les deux jeunes femmes pendant un moment, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

Edward dit à Garrett que leurs compagnes descendraient les rejoindre sous peu, et ils retournèrent dans la salle de détente.

Bella arrêta finalement de pleurer. Elle lava son visage et brossa à nouveau ses cheveux. Kate et elle n’échangèrent plus une autre parole en se rendant à la cuisine.

Bella plaça délibérément les couverts de chaque côté de la table de cuisine de manière à ce qu’Edward et elle soient assis côte à côte.

Malgré la colère qu’elle ressentait envers lui, elle était désespérée de sentir le réconfort qu’elle éprouvait toujours au contact du corps d’Edward et de la chaleur qu’il dégageait.

Kate alla chercher les gars pendant que Bella mettait le percolateur en marche pour après le dîner.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward debout dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il la regardait comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle tourne brusquement la tête et se mette à vomir en jet !

Si Bella ne s’était pas sentie si triste, elle aurait trouvé ça drôle.

« Prendrais-tu un autre verre de vin ? » Lui demanda-t-il posément.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ce serait super, merci. Peux-tu apporter de l’eau et des verres à la table pour moi ? » S’enquit-elle en lui souriant.

Edward lui rendit timidement son sourire et il apporta une grande bouteille d’eau et des verres qu’il déposa sur la table.

Bella tendit la main pour toucher son épaule. 

Edward se redressa et la regarda.

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir giflé. J’étais frustrée et c’était inacceptable, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward aurait voulu l’entourer de ses bras et l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à bout de souffle. Il détestait voir la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bruns qui, en ce moment, étaient ternes, sans vie et larmoyants.

Mais qu’en est-il de mon cœur ?

Que dire de mes sentiments bafoués ?

Et qu’arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois qu’elle me mentira ?

Ou qu’elle gardera un autre putain de secret de moi ?

Ces pensées défilèrent à la vitesse de l’éclair dans la tête d’Edward, et au lieu de tenter un rapprochement, il opina avec raideur.

« J’accepte tes excuses. Je suis désolé d’avoir fait peu de cas de ta brûlure à la main. Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella rougit et laissa ses cheveux tomber autour de son visage pour dissimuler la rougeur qui s’était glissée sur ses joues. « Euh, ouais, Carlisle l’a examinée. Il était en ville aujourd’hui et il est passé me dire bonjour à la galerie, » répondit-elle.

Edward voulait balayer les cheveux de son visage. Bella n’avait pas caché son visage de lui depuis leurs jours en Italie !

« Il a même insisté pour m’emmener luncher ! » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Edward sourcilla. « Qu’as-tu mangé pendant mon absence ? » Exigea-t-il sèchement, mais ensuite il regretta son ton en voyant l’expression de colère de Bella.

« Bella, je suis dés… » Commença-t-il, mais elle se détourna de la table.

« Non Edward, tu n’es pas désolé ! Si tu l’étais, tu m’aurais appelée et tu m’aurais dit que tu allais bien ! Ton père s’est davantage soucié de moi que tu ne l’as fait ! Il a fait un détour pour venir me voir et s’assurer que j’allais bien, et c’est lui qui m’a informée à ton sujet ! » Cria Bella à travers la grande cuisine. 

Edward ricana. « En réalité il n’a pas vraiment fait de détour, il nous a ramenés à la maison, Jasper et moi. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella, confuse.

Edward plissa les yeux en la regardant ; il sentit son indignation, qu’il jugeait légitime, sourdre encore une fois dans sa poitrine.

« Jasper et moi avons dormi à Cullen Crest hier soir, Bella. Mon père nous a reconduits à la maison ce matin, » dit-il comme s’il s’adressait à un chimpanzé ou à un bambin.

Espèce de petit con arrogant ! Comment ai-je pu penser qu’il n’était pas insolent et égoïste ? Songea Bella avant de réaliser ce qu’Edward venait de dire.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que quand ta mère m’a téléphoné et qu’elle m’a entendue répondre à l’appel en disant ton nom, parce que j’espérais, stupidement, que tu aies lu un de mes soixante SMS, qu’Esme savait où tu étais ? Pourquoi ne m’a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi m’a-t-elle laissée me faire un sang d’encre à ton sujet ? » La voix de Bella s’élevait de façon constante avec chaque mot qu’elle prononçait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit carrément en train de hurler.

Bella fixa Edward avec une telle expression de colère et de trahison qu’il se sentit très mal pendant environ une minute.

« Je lui avais demandé de ne pas te dire où j’étais, » finit-il par admettre, et Bella se détourna de lui alors que les larmes inondaient à nouveau ses yeux. Elle les essuya et reporta son regard sur Edward. Ses beaux yeux verts fixaient les siens, et Bella put voir combien il semblait épuisé et vaincu tout à coup.

Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas passer par-dessus cette colère ?

Kate et Garrett arrivèrent au milieu de la mêlée, apparemment peu affectés. Kate sortit les pizzas du four où elles avaient été gardées au chaud, et les servit dans quatre assiettes tandis que Garrett prenait la salade dans le frigo et en mettait dans chaque assiette. 

Tous les deux apportèrent les assiettes à la table pendant que Bella et Edward continuaient de se dévisager à travers la pièce.

Garrett les observa tous les deux avec amusement, puis il frappa bruyamment dans ses mains, les obligeant à rompre le contact visuel l’un avec l’autre et à le regarder.

« Maintenant que le concours de regards est terminé et qu’aucun de vous ne semble avoir gagné, asseyez-vous et mangez le souper. Katy, tu veux bien apporter le vin à la table ? »

Kate alla chercher la bouteille et se versa un peu de vin, ainsi qu’à Bella. Edward déclina et Garrett aussi. À la place il sortit deux bières du frigo. Il en tendit une à Garrett qui le fixait toujours d’un regard sévère.

Garrett s’assit et releva les sourcils en leur lançant un regard qui disait ‘Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi.’ Edward et Bella s’assirent l’un à côté de l’autre, et Kate sourit à son mari après avoir vu comment leurs corps semblaient s’affaisser l’un vers l’autre. Même si la table pouvait asseoir confortablement huit personnes, leurs épaules et leurs bras se touchaient, se frottant et se pressant doucement. Encore plus amusante était l’expression identique de contentement qui jouait sur leurs visages alors que la peau de l’un entrait en contact avec celle de l’autre.

Pendant qu’ils étaient dans la salle de détente, attendant qu’Edward et Bella passent au ‘deuxième round,’ comme l’avait dit Garrett, Kate avait suggéré qu’ils laissent leurs amis seuls après le dîner. Elle avait dit qu’elle croyait qu’ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués et trop fragiles émotionnellement pour résoudre leurs différends ce soir.

Kate suggéra aussi qu’ils ‘ordonnent’ à Edward et Bella de venir chez eux le lendemain soir pour avoir une séance de mentorat. Cela les inciterait à parler de leurs problèmes et à les régler.

Garrett était d’accord, en observant le couple têtu assis en face de lui, que tous les deux pourraient bénéficier d’une pause pour se rallier.

À part d’être presque assis sur les genoux de l’autre, Edward et Bella s’ignoraient complètement. Ils ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention à l’autre.

Au début cela amusa Kate et Garrett, mais comme le repas tirait à sa fin, Kate commença à rouler des yeux à l’intention de son mari.

Finalement Garrett en eut assez. 

Il frappa ses mains sur la table et les dévisagea tous les deux d’un œil mauvais. « Ça suffit, bon sang de merde ! Vous êtes tous les deux épuisants et impossibles ! Vous êtes si foutrement obstinés que ce n’est pas drôle. E, Bella, Katy et moi nous vous aimons tous les deux, mais vous rendez ça tellement plus difficile que ça ne devrait l’être. Bella, dit simplement, tu as foiré. Mais au risque de me répéter, toi aussi, Edward. Alors Edward doit pardonner à Bella, et elle doit lui pardonner, et vous devez tous les deux arrêter d’être si opiniâtres ! »

Edward prit sa bière et lança un regard vide à Garrett avant de continuer à manger comme si son ami n’avait rien dit. Bella regarda Garrett en rétrécissant les yeux, avant de recommencer elle aussi à mâchonner sa pointe de pizza qu’elle avait brisée en petits morceaux.

Garrett grogna de frustration. Il aurait aimé utiliser son fouet sur tous les deux ! Il sentit la main apaisante de Kate sur son bras.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son lobe d’oreille. « Ils me rappellent comment j’étais avec toi au début, tu te souviens ? »

Garrett lui donna une tape espiègle sur les genoux. « Je m’en souviens très bien, mon amour, » dit-il.

Bella grogna doucement, mais elle leva les yeux avec un grand regard innocent quand elle sentit ceux d’Edward percer sa peau.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Oublie ça, si tu te comportes comme une putain de mégère, je préfère ne rien ajouter ! » Dit-il.

Bella réprima un juron. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à Edward. « Bien sûr que je suis une mégère, parce que c’est pour ça que tu n’es pas rentré à la maison ! Je ne suis pas assez bonne ! C’est pour ça que tu es allé te réfugier chez ta mère, qui prétendait m’aimer et être mon amie et qui ensuite me lance une barrique de merde pour t’avoir fait du mal et qui me dit de régler la situation, alors que pendant tout ce temps elle sait que tu es en sécurité ! En fait, je vais lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de faire ça ! » Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

Edward se leva lui aussi. « Laisse Esme en dehors de ça ! »

Bella le foudroya du regard. « Pas question ! Elle n’aurait jamais dû me faire croire qu’elle ne savait pas où tu étais ! Le problème, c’est que ta mère ne peut rien te refuser ! Tu es son petit garçon ! Eh bien va te faire foutre ! Et elle aussi ! T’es qu’un gamin pourri gâté, Edward Cullen, et JE TE DÉTESTE ! ET JE DÉTESTE TA MÈRE ! » 

Bella fondit en larmes et sortit de la pièce. Personne ne bougea quand elle courut dans les escaliers, puis ils entendirent une porte claquer.

« NE CLAQUE PAS LES PORTES, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Hurla Edward.

Garrett secoua la tête ; il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tel qu’anticipé, ils entendirent la porte à l’étage s’ouvrir et claquer à nouveau – encore plus fort cette fois.

« Merde… nous y voilà… » Marmonna Garrett.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Edward prit son verre d’eau et l’envoya s’écraser sur le mur qui donnait sur la salle à manger.

« PUTAIN DE MÉGÈRE ! » Rugit Edward en sortant de la cuisine et en traversant la salle de détente pour aller dans la salle de musique dont il claqua les portes avec un fracas qui fit trembler les fenêtres. 

Un faible « CONNARD ! » se fit entendre à l’étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique dure et enragée emplit la maison.

Garrett finit de manger et commença tranquillement à ramasser les assiettes et à les empiler dans le lave-vaisselle. 

Kate se leva et se rendit dans la buanderie où elle trouva un balai et un porte-poussière. Elle nettoya les fragments de verre brisé en vitesse.

Une fois que tout fut remis en ordre, elle regarda son mari, ses yeux bleus pleins de tristesse. « Ils ont tous les deux tellement mal en ce moment, » dit-elle.

La musique changea, devenant plus mélodieuse mais encore plus sombre. C’était sublime et provocant tout à la fois.

Garrett alla rejoindre Kate et l’embrassa sur la bouche. « Je dirais qu’ils ont tous les deux besoin d’une putain de bonne fessée en ce moment. Allons-nous rentrer à la maison, mon amour ? On dirait qu’ils ont oublié notre présence ici. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Allez, nous devons faire en sorte que notre maison soit à l’épreuve des enfants pour demain soir. »

Garrett jeta ses bras autour d’elle alors qu’ils éteignaient les lumières de la cuisine et empruntaient le couloir pour se rendre à la porte d’entrée. « Oh non ! S’ils recommencent avec ces conneries demain, je vais sortir mon ‘chat à neuf queues’ et mon ‘fouet à bétail !’ » Rétorqua-t-il. Ils quittèrent les lieux en pouffant de rire.

ooo

« … T’es qu’un gamin pourri gâté, Edward Cullen, et JE TE DÉTESTE ! ET JE DÉTESTE TA MÈRE ! » Cria Bella avant d’éclater en sanglots.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en courant et se précipita en haut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire, lorsqu’elle entendit Edward lui crier : « NE CLAQUE PAS LES PORTES, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » 

Oh non, il n’avait pas osé !

Bella se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit, puis elle la fit claquer si fort qu’elle eut l’impression que ses oreilles allaient éclater ! Elle verrouilla la porte et la regarda fixement, s’attendant à moitié à ce qu’Edward vienne s’écraser contre elle.

Elle entendit Edward hurler, puis un bruit fracassant avant qu’une autre porte ne claque, et finalement le terrible et magnifique son du piano se faisant pilonner et abuser.

Bella s’effondra sur le sol et se laissa pleurer à gros sanglots bruyants et affligés qui secouèrent son corps tout entier. Elle pleura jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. Puis elle rampa jusqu’à la salle de bain et vomit le peu qu’elle avait mangé.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, mais tandis qu’elle était allongée sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, elle perçut le vieux sentiment de détachement qui luttait pour revenir.

Il serait tellement facile de se glisser dans ce lieu où rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Où elle n’avait ni chaud ni froid, n’éprouvait pas la faim ou la soif. Où il n’y avait pas de nuit ni de jour, pas de bonheur ni de tristesse. Juste rien.

Néant bienheureux. 

Une part d’elle voulait tellement laisser son vieil ‘ami’ revenir, mais il y avait une autre part d’elle, une nouvelle part, une part qu’Edward avait nourrie en elle et qui ressentait tout.

La nouvelle part d’elle ressentait actuellement une telle douleur que Bella en avait le souffle coupé !

C’était comme une plaie ouverte exposée qui souffrait même de la plus petite brise.

Ce fut cette part de Bella qui finit par gagner. Elle poussa son vieil ami à la porte et claqua fermement celle-ci.

Bella devint consciente qu’elle frissonnait sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et c’était silencieux.

Elle se leva, enleva ses chaussures et ses vêtements, et se glissa dans son lit. Elle claquait des dents, mais peu à peu elle commença à se réchauffer, et cette fois elle tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla en se demandant pourquoi elle était couchée dans son lit et non pas avec Edward, puis elle se souvint de tout.

La dispute.

Les mots horribles.

Elle pouvait s’entendre crier qu’elle détestait Edward et Esme. Bella grimaça de honte.

Esme.

Pourquoi avait-elle été cruelle au point de laisser Bella continuer à angoisser comme ça ?

Bella avait besoin de réponses, et elle devait se vider le cœur.

Elle vérifia l’heure en vitesse. Il était encore assez tôt pour qu’elle attrape Sam chez elle.

Elle sortit du lit et alla se planter devant les fenêtres de sa chambre. La journée était à l’image de son humeur – sombre et orageuse.

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Sam.

« Hé Sam, c’est Bella. Ça va, merci. Écoute, quelque chose est arrivé et j’ai besoin de prendre un jour de congé. Serais-tu en mesure de venir pour la journée ? Ce serait super. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire, parce que nous avons fait tout le travail plus laborieux pendant la semaine... Merci encore, et comme nous allons fermer tôt demain, profite bien de ton party. Bye. »

Bella regarda le ciel gris une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour aller prendre sa douche et s’habiller.

Elle n’avait pas beaucoup de vêtements dans son placard, et c’est ainsi qu’après sa douche elle opta pour une paire de leggings noirs avec un haut de sport blanc et un épais sweat à capuche noir par-dessus. Elle enfila des chaussettes et ses chaussures de sport. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se maquiller, sachant que d’ici la fin de la journée elle ne porterait plus de maquillage. Elle brossa ses cheveux et se fit une queue de cheval.

Elle mit son cellulaire dans sa poche et déverrouilla la porte.

Le couloir était silencieux. Sur la pointe des pieds, Bella se rendit à la porte de leur suite. Elle pouvait juste distinguer le contour d’Edward alors qu’il était allongé sur le lit.

Elle battit en retraite et se dirigea tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise et honteuse de constater que tout était impeccable. Garrett et Kate ! On merde, elle les avait laissés en plan à la table. Ils devaient avoir rangé.

Bella entra dans la salle de détente et s’arrêta net. Il y avait des bouteilles de bière vides, et une bouteille de tequila et une autre de bourbon ouvertes sur la table. Les lumières étaient encore allumées et Bella s’empressa de les éteindre.

Elle sortit un calepin d’un tiroir de la cuisine en même temps qu’elle préparait le café.

Elle griffonna deux notes rapides, puis se versa du café dans sa tasse de voyage. Elle laissa une des notes sur le comptoir et enfila sa veste de ski rembourrée qui était accrochée dans le placard du vestibule. Elle désactiva l’alarme et ouvrit la porte d’entrée.

Elle colla l’autre note sur ladite porte. Elle était courte et allait droit au but :

« Don,

Je n’aurai pas besoin de vos services aujourd’hui – je ne vais pas aller travailler.

Merci

Bella »

Elle se dirigea vers les garages et ouvrit son camion. Il y avait une éternité qu’elle ne l’avait pas conduit. Elle s’assit à l’intérieur et prit quelques instants pour ajuster les miroirs.

Elle mit le véhicule en marche et sourit alors qu’une vague de nostalgie la frappait.

Elle recula hors du garage avec précaution et roula jusqu’au portail.

Le gardien de service sortit de la guérite. Il avait l’air fatigué et confus.

« Bonjour Mlle Swan, vous conduisez vous-même aujourd’hui ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Bella ne se rappelait plus son nom. Elle serait heureuse quand Sarah et Reggie seraient de retour au début de la semaine suivante.

« Oui, en effet. J’ai laissé une note pour Don et une autre pour M. Cullen, qui est encore endormi, donc il n’est pas nécessaire de les déranger. Passez une bonne journée, » dit-elle avec autant d’autorité qu’elle le pouvait.

Le gardien ouvrit les grilles à contrecœur et Bella sortit. Il était encore tôt, juste avant 7h. 

Bella roula sur la courte distance puis s’engagea dans l’allée de sa première destination.

Une fois encore, elle fut accueillie avec confusion.

« Bonjour, Mlle Swan, vous vous êtes levée tôt ce matin ! Est-ce qu’on vous attend à la résidence principale ? »

« Bonjour. Je n’ai pas téléphoné, mais ils vont me recevoir. » Elle essaya de ne pas paraître aussi nerveuse qu’elle ne l’était réellement.

Les grilles s’ouvrirent et Bella pénétra sur la propriété. Elle s’engagea dans l’allée circulaire et stoppa à la porte d’entrée.

Elle sortit et essuya ses paumes subitement moites sur ses leggings. Elle ouvrit sa veste et la retira, la jetant sur le siège à côté d’elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle monta les marches du perron.

Elle n’avait aucune idée du genre d’accueil qu’elle allait recevoir tandis qu’elle sonnait à la porte, mais ça lui était égal. Ils avaient commencé toute cette affaire ; elle allait juste la finir.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Bella leva les yeux pour voir Jasper devant elle, tenant la porte ouverte. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air surpris de la voir debout sur le pas de sa porte à 7h du matin. Son expression en était plutôt une de résignation.

« Bonjour Bella. Tu n’as plus de sucre ? » Dit-il dans une faible tentative de faire de l’humour, mais Bella pouvait voir les questions sous-jacentes dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Jasper. Edward et toi avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire, et maintenant c’est à mon tour de parler. Alors est-ce que je peux entrer, ou bien allons-nous faire ceci sur le seuil ? » Bella fut étonnée de voir à quel point sa voix était contrôlée.

Jasper recula pour lui permettre d’entrer.

Il la conduisit à la cuisine. Bella se demanda où était Alice. Jasper se dirigea vers la cafetière et la souleva dans un geste éloquent pour lui offrir un café.

Bella acquiesça et s’installa au comptoir avec un soupir.

Jasper lui servit son café et poussa le lait et le sucre vers elle.

« Aimerais-tu avoir un muffin ? » Il poussa un plat de muffins frais sortis du four vers elle.

« Où est Alice ? » S’enquit Bella.

Jasper se mit à rire. « Dans mon cachot ! »

Les yeux de Bella s’écarquillèrent sous le choc, puis devinrent de minces fentes. « Très drôle, Whitlock ! » Dit-elle.

Jasper rit encore plus fort. « Avoue que pendant une seconde, tu as eu des doutes, pas vrai ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et prit un muffin aux carottes dans l’assiette.

Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle avait faim.

Le visage de Jasper devint sérieux. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me sens terrible, triste, fâchée, furieuse, blessée ; tu as le choix, » dit-elle d’un ton impassible.

À cet instant, Alice entra dans la cuisine. Il était évident qu’elle venait de s’entraîner. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et son visage était rougi par l’effort.

Elle s’arrêta net en apercevant Bella.

« Tsunami ! » S’exclama-t-elle, et elle commença à avancer vers son amie, mais elle stoppa brusquement et regarda Jasper.

Bella regarda Alice contourner le comptoir et s’agenouiller devant Jasper.

« Maître, puis-je saluer Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

Jasper regarda Alice, puis Bella.

Bella attendit.

« Tu peux, mais ne me fais pas regretter cette décision, » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Non, Maître. Merci, Maître ! » Alice attendit que Jasper tapote son épaule trois fois, tout comme Edward le faisait, et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

Dans un éclair Alice et Bella furent dans les bras l’une de l’autre, se souriant comme des idiotes.

« Hé, Tsunami ! » Lança Alice, serrant Bella jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se débatte.

« Peux pas respirer… Ali… » Alice la relâcha et elles se sourirent une fois de plus.

Alice traça les ombres foncées sous les yeux de Bella et la ligne de sa bouche tirée vers le bas.

« Je suis tellement désolée que tu sois dans la merde… » Murmura Alice.

Bella effleura la joue d’Alice. Elle remarqua l’épais collier de dressage noir autour de son cou.

« Je suis tellement navrée moi aussi… » Dit-elle doucement. 

Jasper regarda les deux amies et il se demanda si Edward avait la moindre idée que Bella était ici.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

Alice déglutit, et à contrecœur elle enleva ses mains de sur Bella, mais Bella prit sa main et elle redressa ses épaules en regardant Jasper dans le yeux.

« Mary Alice… » Dit Jasper sur un ton de mise en garde.

« Attends ! S’il te plaît, Jasper, attends une seconde et ensuite je m’en irai et tu pourras avoir ton mois ! J’ai besoin de dire ceci, et tu dois m’écouter. » Bella n’attendit pas que Jasper dise quoi que ce soit, mais elle regarda Alice quand celle-ci murmura son nom.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, ne me fais pas désobéir à mon Maître. Je t’en prie, laisse-moi aller vers lui, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella lui lança un regard triste et hocha la tête.

Alice alla rejoindre Jasper et s’agenouilla à ses pieds. Bella remarqua qu’il touchait sa tête.

Elle baissa les yeux et retourna à sa place pour finir son café. Elle releva à nouveau la tête. « Ce qu’Alice et moi avons fait était mal. Elle n’aurait pas dû me demander de garder un secret comme ça, et je n’aurais jamais dû accepter. Je me suis excusée et je vais encore le faire – je suis vraiment désolée. Mais ce que vous avez fait, Edward et toi, en partant et en nous laissant mourir d’inquiétude en refusant de nous dire où vous étiez, c’était tout simplement cruel. Vous nous avez déjà punies en faisant en sorte que nous n’ayons aucun contact l’une avec l’autre, alors ça c’était juste méchant. Alice, je suis navrée d’avoir trahi ta confiance. Je t’aime tellement et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, et je suis désolée de t’avoir laissée tomber. Tu es le Dom d’Alice, Jazz, aussi bien que son futur époux. Comment se fait-il que tu n’aies pas réalisé que quelque chose n’allait pas ? Où est ta punition dans tout ça ? Je connais Alice depuis seulement… quoi ? Quatre mois ? Et pourtant il ne m’a fallu que quelques secondes pour voir que quelque chose clochait. Tu te proclames son Dom, eh bien commence à agir comme tel et ouvre tes putains de yeux, Jasper. Dis-moi donc, pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de moi ou même d’Alice pour te faire voir qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas si tu es tellement en phase avec ta soumise/petite amie ? Dis-moi, Jasper ? »

Jasper se tortilla de malaise sous le regard attristé de Bella. C’étaient des questions qu’il s’était posé au moins mille fois au cours des deux derniers jours. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas remarqué que chaque fois qu’il mentionnait la perspective d’aller à une réunion familiale, Alice devenait taciturne pendant quelques jours ? Et que ses vêtements étaient beaucoup plus conservateurs quand ils visitaient sa famille ? Et pendant tout ce temps il avait pensé que c’était parce qu’elle ne voulait pas choquer ses parents !

Quand il avait finalement réussi à faire en sorte qu’Alice déverrouille la porte de la salle de bain après être rentré à la maison, elle lui avait tout raconté.

Rick avait essayé de l’embrasser la toute première fois qu’il était sorti avec eux. Jasper était distrait et il n’avait pas remarqué combien Rick se montrait ‘amical’ envers Alice, mettant ses mains partout sur elle, essayant de toucher ses seins. Alice avait tenté de lui échapper, et finalement elle s’était cachée de lui. Alice avait pleuré quand elle avait dit à Jasper qu’elle devait se préparer d’avance pour les jeux de cache-cache pervers de Rick chaque fois qu’elle le voyait. Une fois, Jasper était allé à la pêche avec sa famille, et Alice était restée à la maison car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle pensait qu’elle était seule dans la maison, mais elle avait été horrifiée de se réveiller et de trouver Rick allongé à ses côtés, en train de lécher son cou et son épaule. Elle avait lutté pour se libérer, et ce faisant elle avait menacé de l’exposer. Rick avait ri et lui avait dit que Jasper le croirait lui, qui partageait un lien de chair et de sang avec lui, plutôt qu’elle.

Jasper avait été dévasté d’entendre ce qu’Alice avait à dire. Et il avait été très fâché. C’était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de donner une leçon à Alice. Au début Edward avait trouvé que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, mais quand Jasper avait souligné qu’ils ne faisaient que rendre les filles anxieuses à leur sujet, de la même façon qu’Edward et lui s’inquiétaient d’elles, Edward avait accepté d’aller de l’avant avec le plan.

Mais quand Jasper vit combien Bella était fatiguée, triste, blessée et en colère, il réalisa qu’au lieu de se réconcilier comme Alice et lui l’avaient fait, d’une manière ou d’une autre Edward et Bella avaient embrouillé leurs lignes de communication.

« Tu as raison. Bien sûr que j’aurais dû piger plus tôt, » répondit-il.

Bella repoussa la boule dans sa gorge et insista. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n’es pas un spectateur innocent dans tout ça. Alice t’aime tellement, et d’avoir gardé ça pour elle pendant les deux dernières années, ça te dit que peut-être que votre relation aussi a besoin d’un peu de travail ! Peut-être que ce n’est pas seulement la ‘pauvre Bella folle et détraquée’ qui a de la difficulté à s’ouvrir ! Maintenant je suis désolée si j’ai contrarié Alice et t’ai rendu furieux, mais franchement, Jazz, il y a des questions difficiles que tu dois te poser ainsi qu’à ta soumise. Ok, donc il fallait juste que je te dise ça. Je vous aime, Alice et toi, et je ne vous blesserais jamais intentionnellement, et j’espère que tu le sais. C’est tout, je pense. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Bella se leva et regarda Alice qui avait la tête baissée. Elle pouvait voir que ses épaules tremblaient.

« Je te verrai dans un mois, Tornade. Reste forte, d’accord ? » Dit doucement Bella avant de se précipiter vers la porte d’entrée tandis que ses propres larmes commençaient à couler.

Comme elle ouvrait la porte, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Darlin’. Je sais que c’était mal et il n’y a aucune excuse. J’étais tellement furax contre Alice. Edward ne voulait pas mettre mon plan à exécution au début, mais je l’ai convaincu que vous aviez toutes les deux besoin de recevoir une leçon. Je suis désolé si cela a causé encore plus de problèmes entre vous deux. » La voix de Jasper était enrouée dans son oreille. Bella pouvait entendre la sincérité de ses excuses.

« Jasper, je comprends qu’Edward est sa propre personne, mais s’il a accepté de participer avec toi après que tu aies eu à le convaincre, eh bien alors il est tout aussi fautif que je le suis. Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il allait me punir de la sorte après toute la merde que j’ai traversée dans ma vie. Il sait combien j’ai peur d’être abandonnée par lui, et tu l’as aidé ! C’est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ! »

Regarder Alice et Jasper fit réaliser à Bella que c’est comme ça que ça aurait dû être entre Edward et elle !

Bella recula et essuya ses joues. Elle regarda Jasper qui la dévisageait avec du regret dans les yeux.

« C’est épouvantable, Jazz ! On s’est engueulé ! Je l’ai giflé et on s’est dit des choses affreuses, mais c’est surtout moi qui lui ai dit des horreurs – il était juste méchant, et froid et insensible, et il ne me pardonnera pas après ça ! » Lança-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Quoi qu’il en soit, je dois y aller. »

Jasper vit son camion dans l’allée.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Où est ton chauffeur ? »

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête une fois de plus. « J’ai des trucs à faire aujourd’hui et je veux conduire moi-même. »

Jasper acquiesça.

« S’il appelle, et tu sais qu’il le fera, je vais lui dire que tu étais ici, d’accord ? »

« Ouais, ok. J’ai laissé une note pour lui. J’ai l’impression qu’il va avoir une gueule de bois quand il va se réveiller, de toute façon. Remercions la tequila, le bourbon, le vin et la bière, » fit Bella avec un sourire malveillant.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire. « Aïe ! Tiens, tu va avoir besoin de ça, » dit-il, et elle remarqua qu’il tenait deux muffins et une tasse de café thermos.

Elle sourit de plus belle en prenant ce qu’il lui tendait. « Dis merci à Ali de ma part. »

Jasper opina.

Bella monta dans son camion et mit son petit déjeuner à côté d’elle.

Elle regarda Jasper pendant un moment. « Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, d’accord ? »

Jasper sourit. « Oh, elle a reçu une punition des plus appropriées. J’ai confisqué ses fringues pour une durée de deux semaines, elle n’a pas le droit de sortir de la maison, et nous partons pour Galveston aujourd’hui. »

Bella commença à rire, mais alors elle réalisa ce qu’il avait dit à la fin.

« Vous y allez toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Jasper leva une main, et Bella remarqua pour la première fois qu’elle était bandée.

« Ouais, E, Em et moi avons pris l’avion pour aller à San Antonio et régler ce petit problème mardi matin. C’est là que nous étions. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas attardés… Aussitôt atterris, aussitôt repartis, et j’exagère à peine. Ensuite nous avons roulé jusqu’à Cullen Crest et y avons passé la nuit, » résuma-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Edward ne m’a pas dit ça. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rendus là. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que moi lui criant que je les détestais, lui et Esme, et ensuite j’ai claqué la porte de ma chambre et je m’y suis enfermée pour la nuit, » soupira-t-elle tristement. 

« Putain, quel foutoir ! » S’exclama Jasper.

Bella acquiesça à nouveau et ferma sa portière. Elle mit le contact et son camion rugit bruyamment. Elle baissa sa vitre.

« Passez un bon Jour de l’An, Jasper, » dit-elle, et Jasper fut frappé de voir à quel point elle semblait triste.

« Prends soin de toi, Darlin’. Sois prudente, » répondit-il, et Bella roula hors de la propriété.

Elle ouvrit son muffin et alluma la radio pour écouter de la musique. Elle avait une longue route devant elle.

ooo

Jasper regarda Bella s’éloigner et retourna à l’intérieur. Alice était assise à la table de la cuisine, en train de manger un muffin et de boire un café. Quand Jasper entra dans la pièce, Alice tomba à genoux.

Il s’installa à la table et toucha sa tête. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et continua de grignoter son muffin.

« Ils vont passer à travers cette crise, Alice, » dit Jasper, rompant le silence.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Maître. Bella est dévastée. Edward se comporte comme un… Je suis désolée, Maître, mais il faut que je le dise. » Elle regarda Jasper qui recula sur son siège et acquiesça. 

« Merci, Maître. Je connais mon frère et je sais qu’il peut être autoritaire, égocentrique, bêcheur et trouduc quand il veut ! Il peut être moralisateur et excessivement mélodramatique ! Je suis désolée, Maître, mais vous devez tous les deux réparer ce gâchis avec Bella ! Dieu seul sait où elle est allée ! »

Jasper réprima un sourire et se concentra pour garder un visage impassible. Il fixa Alice avec un regard sévère. « Tout d’abord, on ne va pas s’immiscer dans la relation d’Edward et Bella, Mary Alice. Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire. Va empaqueter tes affaires et sois prête pour aller à l’aéroport. Je vais téléphoner à Garrett et m’assurer qu’il a la situation sous contrôle. Tu peux y aller ! »

Alice s’agenouilla aux pieds de Jasper. 

Elle le sentit toucher son épaule, se leva et se rendit à sa chambre. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait mettre dans ses bagages ; elle n’avait que des vêtements de sport !

Elle prit sa douche et lava ses cheveux. Comme il lui était interdit de sortir, elle devait se raser et elle s’assura d’avoir la chatte, les aisselles et les jambes lisses avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et sécha rapidement ses cheveux avec une autre serviette.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre à coucher, Jasper se tenait debout devant le lit.

Alice tomba promptement à genoux.

La voix de Jasper était calme et rauque. « Enlève la serviette et viens t’allonger sur le dos sur le lit, Mary Alice. »

Alice fit ce qu’il lui demandait et vint s’allonger.

« Déplace-toi vers le milieu, je veux vérifier que tu es parfaitement rasée. »

Alice refoula un gémissement et elle ouvrit les jambes et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

Jasper retira son pantalon de survêtement et grimpa sur le lit, entre les jambes d’Alice.

Il se pencha et passa sa langue sur sa jambe le long de sa cuisse.

« Hmm, lisse et douce, » dit-il, et il souleva sa jambe pour la poser sur son épaule.

Il se pencha à nouveau et fit courir ses doigts le long de son autre jambe. Alice cambra le dos alors qu’il atteignait le haut de ses cuisses. 

« Très bien, Mary Alice. Bonne fille, » dit-il.

Alice mordit sa lèvre pour s’empêcher de gémir à haute voix tandis que Jasper mettait sa jambe sur son autre épaule, la laissant ouverte et exposée.

« Tu fais ruisseler tes jus sur mon lit, salope ! » Grogna Jasper, et il administra une petite tape sur son sexe ouvert.

Cette fois Alice ne put empêcher le gémissement de désir qui s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Jasper lui donna une autre tape, un peu plus fort. « Tu es tellement mouillée, ma petite salope, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Oui, oh putain, oui Maître ! »

Jasper rit doucement. « Tu en veux plus ? »

Alice opina. « S’il vous plaît, Maître. S’il vous plaît, fessez ma minette ! »

Jasper lui donna quatre claques, vite et fort.

Alice cria lorsqu’elle sentit ses sécrétions jaillir d’elle.

Soudain, Jasper s’arrêta et passa ses doigts sur son pubis. Il titilla le capuchon de son clitoris et le roula en arrière, exposant son petit bourgeon rose.

« Très lisse, mais j’ai besoin de savoir si le goût est aussi suave que tes jambes. Ne bouge pas maintenant, salope. » Jasper se pencha et lécha le jus à son entrée.

Alice lutta pour ne pas bouger du tout. Elle savait qu’elle allait payer si elle bougeait. Jasper n’accordait pas de seconde chance quand ils jouaient.

Jasper posa ses lèvres sur le petit bouton de plaisir d’Alice et se mit à le sucer assidûment. Alice commença à respirer plus fort et elle lutta pour ne pas libérer son orgasme.

Jasper utilisa deux de ses doigts et entreprit de titiller et caresser le sexe d’Alice jusqu’à ce que ses jus coulent sur elle et entre ses fesses où le plug anal était poussé fermement dans son anus.

Il utilisa son autre main pour pousser le plug encore plus loin en elle. Alice grogna.

« Maître ! » Cria-t-elle en se sentant glisser.

L’instant suivant, Jasper n’était plus là. Les yeux d’Alice s’ouvrirent sous le choc. Elle le sentit s’agenouiller à la hauteur de sa tête.

« Suce ma bite, salope ! Tu ne jouiras pas jusqu’à ce que je te le dise, et tu ne sais pas quand cela arrivera, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant suce-moi ! » Grogna Jasper.

Alice ouvrit la bouche et engloutit la grosse verge palpitante de Jasper dans sa gorge en un seul mouvement.

Elle prit soin de ne pas coller ses cuisses ensemble, sachant que si elle le faisait, elle jouirait en même temps que son Maître.

Elle bourdonna autour de lui et prit ses testicules en coupe dans ses petites mains, les caressant doucement.

Jasper saisit la tête d’Alice et commença à mouvoir ses hanches contre son visage.

Alice assouplit sa gorge davantage et accepta la totalité du membre viril de Jasper.

Avec un cri et des coups de rein plus rapide, Jasper aspergea la gorge d’Alice de son foutre.

Alice avait appris à laisser le liquide gicler dans sa gorge en gardant la verge de Jasper en place.

Quand il eut fini, il se retira de sa bouche et essuya son phallus sur la serviette à côté de lui.

« Très bien, Mary Alice. Pour cette petite gâterie, tu en mérites une toi aussi. Va chercher ta cloche, salope. »

Alice osa exprimer un petit piaillement d’excitation en sortant du lit, réalisant qu’elle allait devoir prendre une autre douche avant de s’habiller.

Elle sortit la petite cloche en or qui était attachée à un mince cordon de soie dorée et son clip de la boîte dans leur ‘tiroir spécial’ et se mit à genoux devant son Maître, tenant le petit accessoire dans ses mains pour lui.

Jasper souriait. « Tu as hâte que je t’offre ta gâterie, n’est-ce pas, ma petite chienne ? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître. »

« D’accord, va prendre une douche froide de deux minutes – pas d’eau chaude – et reviens ici. »

Alice courut à la salle de bain et ouvrit la douche en hurlant et en couinant. Elle se lava à la vitesse de l’éclair et bondit hors de la cabine quand ses dents se mirent à claquer.

Jasper souriait diaboliquement quand Alice vint à nouveau se mettre à genoux devant lui. Elle tremblait de froid, et toutes ses pensées d’avoir un orgasme avaient disparu depuis longtemps ! Son Maître savait exactement comment la ‘refroidir.’

« Ok, lève-toi et viens ici. »

Alice se mit debout devant lui. Il tendit les bras et la souleva pour l’asseoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

« Ouvre, » aboya-t-il.

Alice ouvrit les jambes autant qu’elle le pouvait. 

Jasper s’empressa de sécher l’intérieur de ses cuisses, et une fois encore il commença à titiller sa fente jusqu’à ce que son petit clito apparaisse. Il regarda le visage d’Alice pendant qu’il traçait des petits cercles autour du capuchon de son clitoris. 

Alice bougea ses hanches vers l’avant, mais Jasper garda une main solide sur son bassin.

« Non Mary Alice ! Arrête de bouger… Nous y voilà. Un joli bijou pour ma petite chienne. » Jasper lubrifia son clitoris et y fixa la jolie pince qui ressemblait à une épingle à cheveux. Il la tortilla un peu autour jusqu’à ce que la tête de son clitoris se montre. Jasper laissa le cordon en soie pendre, et la clochette retentit. « Tu ne dois pas te toucher ou jouir avant que je ne t’en donne la permission, est-ce bien clair, petite chienne ? Tu as été vilaine, et tu vas me demander avant d’aller à la salle de bain, à chaque fois. Si tu contreviens à mes règles, tu resteras insatisfaite pendant très longtemps. »

Jasper se pencha et embrassa doucement son pubis.

Il se redressa et la fit redescendre du comptoir. « Ok, nous avons une heure pour nous préparer. Faut que ça bouge ! » Il donna deux claques à Alice sur son plug alors qu’elle sautillait dans le dressing.

Tandis qu’ils fermaient leurs sacs, Jasper regarda Alice qui était vêtue d’un pantalon de yoga, sans petite culotte, bien sûr, et d’un simple top moulant à manches longues en coton noir et blanc.

Elle avait l’air jeune et fraîche. Une partie de sa punition était de ne pas porter de maquillage non plus. Jasper lui sourit en lui tendant sa veste noire.

« En passant, j’ai téléphoné à Garrett. Kate et lui vont être les hôtes d’une séance de mentorat avec ton frère et Bella. Eh bien, en fait il s’agit d’une sorte d’intervention. Gar dit qu’il n’hésitera pas à les menotter ensemble et à les fouetter si c’est ce que ça prend pour les ramener à la raison ! »

Jasper attira Alice à lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Comment tu tiens le coup, ma petite chienne ? » Demanda-t-il, en Dom soucieux qu’il était.

Alice sourit béatement. « Je suis remplie et toute pétillante. Merci Maître. »

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent le bruit de la sonnette à l’entrée. « Notre chauffeur est arrivé, viens. C’est le temps de montrer ta bague à ma famille. »

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Elle se demanda comment Bella allait et où diable elle était.

ooo

Edward se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque chose avait rampé dans sa bouche et y était mort ! Aaaagh !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se rendit compte qu’il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. La maison était calme et silencieuse. Bella devait déjà être partie.

Bella.

Le simple fait d’évoquer son nom ramenait tous les mots durs vers lui comme un boomerang !

Edward chassa ces pensées et roula de côté pour s’asseoir. 

Il grogna alors que son estomac continuait de baratter et que sa tête martelait férocement.

Je veux mourir !

Il se leva et retira sa chemise et son jeans imbibés de sueur. Il était sûr que la vapeur sortait par tous les pores de son corps !

Dégoûtant !

Edward se rendit à la salle de bain et ne s’arrêta pas devant le miroir. Cela aurait été une torture de plus. Il entra directement dans la douche à effet pluie et l’ajusta pour recevoir un jet vif et violent. L’eau bombarda son corps comme des aiguilles, le faisant grimacer tandis qu’en même temps il sentait ses muscles tendus et douloureux commencer à se desserrer. Avec l’eau aussi chaude qu’il pouvait le supporter, Edward lava son corps et ses cheveux, puis il répéta l’opération.

Il savait que Bella n’était pas là, car la maison semblait vide. Grande et vide ! Edward n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il y avait vécu seul pendant si longtemps, mais qu’après seulement quelques mois à partager son espace avec Bella, sa résidence était devenue un véritable chez-soi.

Une demeure douillette et chaleureuse, mais maintenant elle était froide et austère.

Edward toucha les murs de la douche dont l’installation avait coûté une fortune. C’était une surprise pour Bella, et il était triste qu’ils ne l’aient pas encore partagée ensemble. 

Il soupira et essaya de laisser l’eau apaiser sa tête lancinante.

Quand il eut terminé, il passa rapidement une serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher, puis il enroula celle-ci autour de ses hanches tout en ouvrant l’armoire à pharmacie. Il secoua la bouteille d’Advil pour en extraire deux cachets qu’il avala prestement avec un verre d’eau, leur enjoignant de faire leur travail.

Finalement il se regarda dans le miroir. 

Il avait une mine terrible.

Ses yeux étaient ternes et sombres, cerclés de rouge avec des ombres foncées en dessous.

Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire. La légère ecchymose où Jasper l’avait frappé était encore un peu sensible. Il toucha sa joue où Bella l’avait giflé et sentit sa colère monter à nouveau.

Mégère !

Elle était devenue une putain de mégère !

Edward brossa ses dents deux fois et décida qu’il avait besoin de s’entraîner pour dissiper les effets de l’alcool. Il enfila donc un vieux pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt tout aussi miteux, glissa dans ses baskets, et se rendit à la salle de sport.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Edward se sentait à la fois mieux et plus mal. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, était encore légèrement nauséeux, mais heureusement, sa tête ne voulait plus exploser et il avait recouvré sa force.

Il se déshabilla et prit une douche dans le vestiaire de sa salle de gym.

Il se remémora la dernière fois qu’il était venu dans cette pièce avec Bella. Sa verge répondit à ce souvenir avec une clarté et une dureté qui le firent gémir.

Il voulait ignorer son sexe palpitant, mais il était évident que celui-ci n’allait pas se laisser ignorer. Edward ferma les yeux et visualisa le corps de Bella, souple et rosé alors qu’elle était trempée de désir, son exquise minette ruisselant de son humidité sucrée. Ses mains s’affairaient habilement sur son phallus, le caressant et le stimulant en remontant vers le gland. 

Edward jura en pompant plus fort, plus vite. Il s’était servi du gel douche à la pastèque de Bella, et le parfum fut suffisant pour le mener à l’orgasme en hurlant contre le mur.

« Putain Bella ! »

Bella.

Edward sortit de la douche en se sentant rafraîchi mais de mauvaise humeur.

Il retourna à l’étage et se dépêcha d’enfiler un jeans, de même qu’un t-shirt et un pull à col en V. Il chaussa ses Nike préférés et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et se rendit à la cuisine.

Le percolateur était en marche et Edward marmonna un ‘merci Bella’ entre ses dents en se versant une grande tasse de café, à laquelle il ajouta une généreuse quantité de lait.

Il avait faim, aussi entreprit-il de préparer du bacon et des œufs poêlés avec une montagne de toasts, déposant le tout sur un plateau qu’il apporta dans la salle de détente.

En voyant l’état de celle-ci, il changea ses plans et alla manger dans son bureau à la place.

Une fois qu’il eut mangé, il retourna dans la salle de détente et s’empressa de ranger les bouteilles d’alcool ouvertes et de jeter celles qui étaient vides. Il ouvrit les portes-fenêtres et laissa le courant d’air froid et vivifiant débarrasser la pièce de son odeur viciée. 

Le téléphone de la grille sonna et Edward laissa l’équipe de nettoyage entrer. Il se servit une autre tasse de café et disparut dans son bureau, dans lequel il passa les quelques heures suivantes, à lire son courriel et à discuter travail avec Aro et Felix.

Vers 15h, il reçut un coup de fil de Garrett.

Celui-ci fut bref et alla droit au but. Edward devait le rencontrer chez lui ce soir-là à 18h30. Bella, quant à elle, allait rencontrer Kate.

Edward tenta de s’excuser pour sa conduite grossière de la veille, mais Garrett se contenta de lui dire qu’ils allaient en discuter quand ils se verraient.

Le ton de Garrett ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation, si bien qu’Edward s’empressa d’accepter, puis il raccrocha.

Un peu plus tard, le chef de l’équipe de nettoyage vint frapper à sa porte. Il tenait un bout de papier qui avait glissé derrière un bol de fruits sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ça ressemblait à une quelconque note.

Edward remercia l’homme pour ses services et lui souhaita la Bonne Année.

Quand les employés furent repartis, Edward ouvrit la note.

Son cœur s’arrêta de battre pendant une seconde quand il reconnut l’écriture soignée de Bella.

« Edward,

Je ne suis pas au boulot aujourd’hui. Je dois m’occuper de certains trucs. Je ne me suis PAS enfuie, peu importe ce que tu peux penser.

Je devrais être de retour à 17 ou 18h.

Je t’aime

B »

BORDEL DE MERDE !

Edward se précipita dans le couloir et hors de la maison. Il courut jusqu’à la petite maison du gardien à l’entrée de la propriété. 

Don était en train de parler au gardien.

« Où l’as-tu emmenée ? » Aboya-t-il à l’intention de Don.

Don regarda le gardien, mal à l’aise au possible.

« Mlle Swan ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Non, la putain de Duchesse d’York ! Oui, Mlle Swan. Où l’as-tu emmenée aujourd’hui ? » Grogna Edward.

Don secoua la tête. « Nulle part, M. Cullen. Mlle Swan m’a laissé une note pour dire qu’elle allait prendre le volant elle-même. »

Edward tremblait de colère. « QUOI ? »

Le gardien hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que Don venait de dire. « Je lui ai demandé ce qu’elle faisait, et elle m’a juste répondu qu’elle avait des choses à faire, et elle m’a dit de ne pas vous déranger. Elle a dit qu’elle vous avait laissé une note, Monsieur. Elle en avait laissé une pour Don à la porte d’entrée. »

Edward voulait frapper quelqu’un ! 

De toutes les choses stupides à faire…

Calme-toi, abruti ! Tu fais peur au personnel et il y a des paparazzis à l’extérieur !

Edward baissa le ton. « Où est ta note ? »

Don s’empressa de lui donner le message de Bella. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne lui donna pas plus d’information.

« À quelle heure est-elle partie ? » Demanda-t-il au gardien.

« Euh, laissez-moi vérifier… » L’homme, qui à ce stade était un paquet de nerfs, alla rapidement chercher son registre.

« Mlle Swan a quitté à 6h55, Monsieur. »

Edward regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 15h45.

Où es-tu, Bébé ?

À suivre…

L’orage n’est pas encore passé, mais bon, le ciel est quand même moins noir…

À bientôt

Milk


	98. Chapitre 98

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 98

 

« À quelle heure est-elle partie ? » Demanda-t-il au gardien.

« Euh, laissez-moi vérifier… » L’homme, qui à ce stade était un paquet de nerfs, alla rapidement chercher son registre.

« Mlle Swan a quitté à 6h55, Monsieur. »

Edward regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 15h45.

Où es-tu, Bébé ?

ooo

Bella conduisit à travers les rues relativement calmes. Il était encore tôt dans la journée pour qu’il n’y ait pas trop de circulation sur les routes. Heureusement, il n’avait pas encore commencé à pleuvoir, bien que le ciel soit nuageux.

Elle se gara dans le parking du restaurant où elle avait mangé la dernière fois qu’elle était dans le coin. Elle s’installa à une table et commanda une salade de fruits avec du yaourt, du miel et du muesli, ainsi qu’une théière.

Elle prit son temps pour manger. Elle savait que son estomac était fragile, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle pouvait sentir qu’elle avait perdu un peu de poids et elle était déterminée à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Le léger repas et le thé la contentèrent et elle se sentit plus forte. Elle alla à la salle de bain et lava son visage, puis elle appliqua un mascara waterproof et une touche de brillant à lèvres après avoir brossé ses cheveux et refait sa queue de cheval. 

Elle pinça ses joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Elle ne voulait pas se pointer à Cullen Crest en ayant l’air d’une orpheline rebelle !

Elle vérifia son téléphone. Il n’y avait pas de messages, mais elle n’en attendait pas non plus. Edward devait encore être endormi, ou peut-être qu’il ne se souciait pas d’elle… Non ! Elle refusait d’avoir ce genre de pensées !

Bella quitta le restaurant et roula sur la route désormais familière. Elle effectua un virage en arrivant au portail et sentit son estomac se serrer nerveusement.

Et si elle n’était pas là ? Merde ! Bella n’avait pas songé à cette éventualité quand elle était partie ce matin.

Elle s’arrêta près de l’entrée principale et resta là, à regarder la belle maison et la propriété environnante. C’était vraiment magnifique.

Elle sortit lentement de son camion et ferma la portière. Elle monta les marches et sonna à la porte.

« Chéri, peux-tu aller ouvrir ? » Retentit la voix d’Esme à l’intérieur.

Bella faillit perdre son courage et son petit déjeuner quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement. 

« Bella ! Bonjour ! Es-tu seule ? » Carlisle se tenait dans l’embrasure, vêtu d’un jean délavé et d’une chemise bleue par-dessus laquelle il avait enfilé un pull en tricot couleur crème. Il tenait ses lunettes de lecture dans une main.

Il regarda au-delà de Bella et vit le vieux camion dans l’allée. Il aurait dû être surpris mais il ne l’était pas.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Petite. Je m’attendais presque à te voir arriver hier soir. Entre ! »

Bella lui sourit et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Hé Carlisle, moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois ici. Il se pourrait que ta présence soit requise ce matin, » dit-elle avant de rouler des yeux.

Carlisle émit un petit rire. « Si ça se trouve, ma femme pourrait avoir besoin de mes services ! » Ironisa-t-il.

Bella le regarda bouche bée, ce qui le fit rire bruyamment. « Pas comme ça ! Tu as passé trop de temps avec mes enfants Isabella ! Je voulais dire quand tu en auras fini avec elle… et la voilà. Chérie, regarde qui est là pour te voir ! » Carlisle garda un bras fermement autour des épaules de Bella en se tournant vers Esme qui sortait de son bureau.

Esme était en train de lire quelque chose et elle leva les yeux.

Son visage s’illumina de plaisir. « Bella ! Trésor ! Est-ce qu’Edward est avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, regardant à la ronde.

Bella ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « Non, il est à la maison, je pense… Je suis venue pour te parler. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons aller ? »

Le sourire d’Esme disparut. « Bien sûr, allons dans la salle familiale. Aimerais-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non merci. Je viens d’avoir du thé. »

Esme ouvrit le chemin vers la salle familiale. Elle s’assit sur le canapé et tapota le siège à côté d’elle.

Carlisle relâcha Bella et alla rejoindre sa femme sur le canapé.

Esme le regarda avec surprise. « Chéri, je crois que Bella veut me parler sans témoin… »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je reste. Je pense justement qu’il devrait y avoir un témoin… » Il leva les yeux et fit un clin d’œil à Bella.

Bella avait envie de sourire à sa jubilation évidente, mais elle se retint.

Ce n’est pas le moment de se laisser distraire ! Se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se racla la gorge et tordit ses doigts ensemble.

Elle regarda Esme et elle sut qu’elle n’allait pas être capable de rester en colère contre elle.

« Je suis vraiment nerveuse, alors je te prierais de me laisser finir de parler avant de m’interrompre, Esme. J’ai découvert qu’Alice avait un problème avec l’un des frères de Jasper la veille de notre départ d’ici. En fait, c’était pendant l’interview. J’ai demandé à Alice de le dire à Jasper, et elle m’a suppliée de ne pas le dire. Je lui ai donné deux jours pour lui dire, et je lui ai dit que si elle ne le faisait pas, c’est moi qui allais tout lui déballer. »

Bella sentit son estomac commencer à tourner, et la sueur perler sur sa lèvre.

Carlisle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, seulement pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille d’eau froide. 

« Assieds-toi et prends quelques gorgées. » Il la guida vers un fauteuil et l’incita gentiment à y prendre place.

Bella hocha la tête avec reconnaissance en ouvrant la fermeture Éclair de son survêtement en coton ouaté pour l’enlever.

« Il n’y a rien à craindre, Bella. Tu es venue ici pour dire quelque chose, et nous t’écoutons tous les deux. Tu peux dire le fond de ta pensée, Trésor. » Bella essaya de sourire à la bonté de Carlisle, mais elle sentit plutôt son visage commencer à se décomposer.

Non non non non non ! Arrête ça !

Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Esme, après que nous ayons été attaquées, quand tu as dit de ne pas garder de secrets, j’ai très bien saisi le message et je t’ai prise au sérieux ! Je ne voulais pas mentir à Edward ou Jasper ! Ceci n’est pas au sujet de ce que j’ai fait, de toute façon, c’est à propos de ce que toi tu as fait ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j’ai vécu mardi ? À me demander où Edward était, pourquoi il ne m’appelait pas ? Je ne savais pas s’il était en sécurité, dans les bras d’une autre femme, ou affalé quelque part complètement bourré ou carrément mort ! » Bella n’essaya pas de retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci.

« Tu m’as téléphoné quand ton fils était ici ! Tu m’as laissée continuer à parler de lui, tu m’as sermonnée et tu m’as dit d’arranger les choses avec lui, alors que pendant tout ce temps, tout ce putain de temps, il était ici ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Esme ? Pourquoi m’as-tu laissée pleurer pendant vingt-quatre heures en me demandant s’il allait jamais rentrer à la maison ? » Bella avait besoin de se moucher et elle s’excusa en vitesse pour se rendre à la salle de bain des invités.

Quand elle en sortit, Esme était assise à côté de Carlisle, silencieuse mais les yeux rougis, semblait-il. Carlisle, en revanche, avait l’air contrarié.

Bella commença à se tordre les mains. « Je suis désolée d’avoir juré, » reprit-elle tranquillement, « mais je ne suis pas désolée pour ce que je viens de dire. Esme, Carlisle et toi avez été de meilleurs parents pour moi pendant les quatre mois depuis que j’ai fait votre connaissance que mes propres parents. J’ai l’habitude d’être blessée par Charlie et Renée, et je me suis vraiment habituée à ne pas avoir de mère après l’âge de cinq ans. Renée ne m’a jamais aimée ; elle m’a toujours traitée comme si je ne faisais qu’interrompre sa plus récente partie de jambes en l’air depuis que j’ai l’âge de comprendre. Avant qu’elle s’en aille, elle me disait que je n’avais aucune valeur à ses yeux, que j’étais inutile, qu’aucun homme ne voudrait jamais d’elle tant que je serais dans les parages ! Alors quand elle est partie, ça a été un soulagement plus qu’une perte. J’avais une personne de moins dans ma vie pour me faire sentir nulle et sans valeur. »

Bella regarda les larmes couler sur le visage d’Esme. Carlisle la couvrit d’un regard rempli d’amour et d’empathie.

« Et puis je vous ai rencontrés. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de vous ! » Déclara Bella, voulant rouler des yeux en voyant Carlisle lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? » La taquina-t-il, essayant de détendre un peu l’atmosphère. 

« Oui, non, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous tous. Je me suis soudain retrouvée avec des frères et des sœurs, des meilleurs amis et des parents, et l’amour de ma vie. Vous m’avez fait sentir en sécurité et hors de danger, et Esme, tu m’as traitée avec plus de bonté que je n’en ai jamais connue. Et là tu me trahis et tu prends son côté ! Il se précipite à la maison comme un gamin égoïste et tu le laisses faire ! Ce n’était pas à moi de révéler ce secret, Esme ! C’était le secret d’Alice, et je lui donnais du temps pour qu’elle le dise à Jasper ! J’ai laissé tomber ma meilleure amie aussi, et elle est venue me présenter des excuses ! »

Bella essuya les larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main et se leva. « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, et je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et pour Charlie. Je suis reconnaissante que vous nous ayez ouvert votre cœur et votre maison, simplement pour me faire plaisir. Mais Esme, j’aime Edward et il est mon petit ami, et ce n’est pas correct que tu prennes parti quand nous avons un problème ! Il est inacceptable de ta part de le laisser croire qu’il peut me traiter comme bon lui semble ! Et ce n’est vraiment pas ok que tu le laisses courir se réfugier dans ton giron quand les choses se corsent ! S’il te plaît, Esme, je ne veux plus jamais me battre avec toi pour une place dans la vie d’Edward, mais si tu ne nous apportes pas ton soutien, nous ne pourrons pas passer au travers. Edward vous aime tellement tous les deux, et je ne l’empêcherais jamais d’être dans votre vie. Je préférerais d’abord me retirer de sa vie. »

Esme leva les yeux vers elle et se mit debout. Bella recula instinctivement, ce qui fit Esme avoir l’air d’être sur le point d’éclater en sanglots.

Elle s’avança, tendit les bras et les mit sur les épaules de Bella. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Bella ! J’ai eu tort et Carlisle était très en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir forcé Edward à t’appeler. J’étais fâchée contre vous, les filles, pour avoir tenté de garder un secret comme celui-là – je ne pouvais penser qu’à une chose, c’est que vous mettiez à nouveau votre vie en danger, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ! Je suis désolée, mon cœur, je n’ai pas réfléchi à tout ce que ça impliquait, j’aurais dû me rendre compte de ce que le départ précipité d’Edward te ferait ! Nous étions tellement dans le tort tous les deux, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? S’il te plaît Bella, je t’aime tellement ! C’est juste que parfois je laisse mon cœur gouverner ma tête et j’agis de manière impulsive. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Bella regarda dans les yeux de la femme qui jouait désormais le rôle de mère dans sa vie, un rôle que Renée n’avait jamais su tenir. Elle connaissait Esme depuis peu de temps, mais elle savait une chose : celle-ci aimait sa famille avec la possessivité féroce d’une tigresse, et elle ferait n’importe quoi pour assurer la sécurité de tout un chacun, même si cela signifiait les blesser dans le processus. 

Bella posa une main sur la joue d’Esme. « Oui, je te pardonne ; tu ne jouais que ton rôle de maman qui a un fils pourri gâté ! Mais s’il te plaît, Esme, ne le refais plus. »

Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir en voyant les deux femmes s’étreindre et rire à travers leurs larmes.

Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Bella et Esme, les attirant toutes les deux dans une solide étreinte. Il embrassa d’abord une joue, puis l’autre.

« Isabella, est-ce que je peux vérifier ta main avant d’aller à l’hôpital ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella acquiesça. 

Elle s’installa sur la table d’examen pendant que Carlisle regardait la marque de brûlure. Elle était encore un peu rouge, mais heureusement ça n’allait pas laisser de trace ou de cloque. 

Carlisle retira ses gants et s’empara à nouveau de la main de Bella en s’asseyant sur le petit tabouret à roulettes.

« Est-ce qu’on peut vérifier ton poids ? » Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella commença à rougir et mordit sa lèvre. « Euh, je n’ai pas vraiment mangé quoi que ce soit de substantiel au cours des deux derniers jours, sauf lors du déjeuner que nous avons pris ensemble. Edward et moi avons eu une terrible dispute hier soir et j’ai… eh bien j’ai vomi, » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

De sa main libre, Carlisle inclina son menton jusqu’à ce qu’avec réticence elle rencontre ses yeux.

« Isabella, je veux que tu te rappelles d’aller à ta visite de suivi avec Heidi, et dis-moi, quand commences-tu ta thérapie ? »

« Je vais en discuter avec Kate ce soir, mais je pense que nous allons commencer la thérapie la semaine prochaine, » répondit-elle.

Carlisle secoua légèrement la tête. « Je ne te parle pas de la thérapie de groupe, Bella. Oui, c’est mieux que de ne pas avoir de thérapie du tout, mais tu as vraiment besoin d’avoir des sessions seul à seul avec le thérapeute. »

Bella retira sa main et descendit de la table. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et soupira en enlevant ses baskets. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle. « Je ne le fais pas exprès d’être malade, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas être comme ça ! »

Il se rapprocha d’elle et lui prit à nouveau la main, gentiment mais fermement. 

« Personne ne dit que tu le fais intentionnellement. Je veux juste que tu m’écoutes. Heidi travaille également avec des personnes qui souffrent du même problème de nervosité que toi. Il ne s’agit pas d’une punition, Chérie, il s’agit de faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Néanmoins, toutes les bonnes pratiques alimentaires au monde ne serviront à rien si nous ne traitons pas le problème à sa source ! »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je sais, alors pouvons-nous en finir avec ça ? »

Elle monta sur la balance. Elle avait perdu un demi kilo.

Carlisle ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Il attendit qu’elle remette ses chaussures de sport et ils retournèrent dans son bureau.

« Bella, tu es l’une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Tu as fait face à énormément d’adversité, et en dépit de cela tu es devenue une jeune femme très talentueuse, intelligente et sensible. Je sais que ton style de vie se prête de lui-même à la soumission à une autre personne, mais cet acte de soumission demande une force spirituelle, corporelle et intellectuelle. Ne te laisse jamais marcher dessus par qui que ce soit comme un vulgaire paillasson, tu comprends ? »

Bella fut étonnée de constater qu’avoir cette discussion avec Carlisle ne l’embarrassait pas. Elle lui sourit. « Merci de croire en moi, Carlisle. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Quand tu veux, Bella. Maintenant laisse-moi te raccompagner à l’intérieur, que je puisse aller travailler. »

Ils retournèrent dans la salle familiale où Esme attendait.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, tout va bien, » répondit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers sa femme pour l’embrasser. Il savait qu’elle était désolée pour son comportement abominable de la veille. Il s’était empressé de la réprimander vertement pour s’être ingérée dans la vie de leurs fils. 

« Est-ce que je peux me rendre à l’hôpital avec l’esprit en paix, mesdames ? Ou devrais-je encore craindre pour la vie de l’une d’entre vous ? » S’enquit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Bella et Esme éclatèrent de rire et acquiescèrent. « Bien sûr que tu peux partir, idiot ! Honnêtement Carlisle, parfois je me pose des questions à ton sujet… » Dit Esme.

Carlisle se contenta de secouer la tête et tapa son postérieur.

« Ah les femmes ! Bella, trésor, conduis prudemment pour retourner chez toi, d’accord ? Et si tu as besoin que je botte le cul de mon fils, tu me le fais savoir et je passerai un coup de fil à Emmett ! » Lança Carlisle, plaisantant seulement à moitié. Il fit un clin d’œil à Bella et quitta les lieux.

Bella et Esme passèrent la majeure partie de la journée ensemble. Elles parlèrent pendant des heures. Esme parla d’Edward, racontant à Bella des anecdotes de quand il était plus jeune. Elles prirent le déjeuner ensemble et parlèrent de ce qui s’était passé. Esme fut terriblement outrée d’apprendre comment Edward s’était comporté en rentrant chez lui. Elle n’avait pas prévu qu’il continuerait de ‘punir’ Bella une fois de retour à la maison, et elle le lui dit, s’excusant encore une fois du rôle qu’elle avait joué dans les mauvais agissements d’Edward.

Bella quitta Cullen Crest juste après 15h. Elle promit de téléphoner à Esme aussitôt qu’elle serait rentrée chez elle. Elle prit son temps pour retourner à Sausalito. Son téléphone sonna et elle se gara sur l’accotement pour prendre l’appel. 

« Hé Bella ! » Dit Kate à l’autre bout du fil.

« Salut Kate. Écoute, je suis tellement désolée pour hier soir ! Nous nous sommes comportés comme des… » Bella ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, d’accord ? C’est pour ça que je t’appelais, il faut que nous ayons une séance de mentorat ce soir. Garrett va rencontrer Edward et toi tu auras une rencontre avec moi. Apporte ton journal et ton stylo ! » Ricana Kate.

« Oh, ok. Tu es sûr qu’Edward est d’accord avec ça ? » S’enquit Bella avec hésitation.

« Bella, je ne me soucie pas d’Edward en ce moment, je me soucie de toi, alors contente-toi d’être chez moi à 18h30 ! »

Bella n’essaya même pas d’argumenter ; elle acquiesça rapidement et raccrocha.

Merde ! Après ce qui était arrivé la veille, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait encore un Dom !

ooo

Edward arpentait le couloir, et ça durait depuis qu’il était revenu à l’intérieur il y avait une heure de ça. 

Il entendit le bourdonnement distinctif du camion de Bella. Il voulait se précipiter à l’extérieur pour aller aux devants de celle-ci, mais il se força à aller dans son bureau et à s’asseoir derrière son secrétaire. 

Bella rentra quelques minutes plus tard, et il l’entendit parler à quelqu’un au téléphone.

« … Je vais bien, merci, » dit-elle en riant. Elle riait ! Edward avait été malade d’inquiétude à son sujet, et elle riait ! Un grognement profond résonna dans sa poitrine.

Mégère !

« Je le promets, tout ira bien. On va régler ça d’une manière ou d’une autre, il faut qu’il y ait un moyen. Ok alors, je t’aime moi aussi. Bye. »

Edward se figea dans son siège. À qui parlait-elle, putain de bordel ?

Qui aimait-elle ?

Il entendit Bella marcher dans le couloir.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle.

« Je suis dans le bureau, » dit-il.

Elle apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte. Edward sentit son cœur s’emballer à sa vue. Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ? À faire ce que tu faisais ? À t’amuser ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Bella tressaillit et se raidit. « Ça a été le cas, oui. T’es toujours d’humeur massacrante à ce que je vois, alors je vais te laisser mariner ! » Lança-t-elle sèchement, puis elle s’éloigna.

Elle se rendit dans son studio.

Connard ! Imbécile !

Oh Putain ! Il est pire qu’un môme ! Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Je ne peux pas aller chez Kate et Garrett avec lui !

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Bella fit le tri de ses œuvres d’art, décidant lesquelles elle allait mettre sur ses murs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un grand cadre couvert reposant dans un coin. Elle passa ses doigts sur le papier qui le recouvrait.

Elle n’avait pas le courage de le déballer. Pas maintenant.

Elle soupira et regarda l’heure. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre un bain et de se changer. Elle ne savait pas si Kate allait préparer un dîner, mais elle doutait fort qu’elle allait manger de toute façon. Elle lui téléphona en se rendant dans la chambre des maîtres. 

Kate lui dit qu’ils étaient invités pour le dîner et qu’ils ne devaient pas être en retard. 

Bella déposa son téléphone et son sac sur le lit et alla dans le dressing. Elle se hâta de sortir un pantalon noir et un chemisier en soie bleue. Elle se déshabilla dans le dressing comme elle en avait l’habitude et entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne s’embêta pas avec le système de lumières, se contentant de faire couler l’eau dans la nouvelle baignoire. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu’elle ne partagerait pas ce moment de détente avec Edward.

S’il ne se comportait pas en parfait idiot limite abruti, peut-être que nous serions en train de prendre un bain ensemble.

Bella secoua la tête et ferma le robinet. Elle envisagea d’allumer quelques bougies, mais se ravisa.

Elle s’enfonça dans l’eau. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas l’autre extrémité ! Elle se sourit à elle-même et tira les cheveux de son élastique avant de s’enfoncer plus profondément. 

Edward monta l’escalier en se demandant où elle était.

Il entra dans la chambre et s’étendit sur le lit. Elle lui manquait. Putain ! Il détestait le fait qu’elle lui manque. Son sourire et son rire lui manquaient. Ce petit rire qui le rendait fou et qui faisait retrousser ses orteils.

Les douces ondulations de ses cheveux.

Ce petit fragment de peau veloutée derrière son oreille ; il aimait promener son nez le long de son épaule, fouiner dans son cou pour faire pleuvoir des baisers sur ce petit fragment de peau satinée.

Sa présence dans leur maison lui manquait. Elle faisait des petites choses qui le rendaient encore plus amoureux d’elle. Comme la façon qu’elle avait d’insister pour manger les chips à même le sac, alors qu’elle était pelotonnée sur le divan. Elle faisait inévitablement tomber des miettes partout sur les coussins, et quand il lui en volait une ou deux, elle l’accusait d’être celui qui faisait des dégâts ! Ou comment elle insistait pour qu’ils se fassent livrer le journal le dimanche et prenait toute la semaine pour le lire !

Ce petit froncement de sourcils qu’elle avait quand elle essayait de résoudre un truc.

La façon dont elle tirait le bout de sa langue quand elle écrivait dans son journal.

Comment elle rougissait.

Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu es désolé ! Dis-lui que tu as agi comme un crétin ! Supplie-la de te pardonner et de ne pas te quitter… Dis-lui…

NON ! CE N’EST PAS MOI QUI SUIS DANS LE TORT !

Elle a dit qu’elle était désolée, et puis elle m’a frappé et m’a traité d’idiot ! Et d’autres choses !

Mégère !

Et maintenant j’argumente avec moi-même ? Putain de bordel !

Où est-elle ?

Edward roula sur le lit et enfouit son nez dans l’oreiller de Bella. La literie avait été changée et son odeur n’était plus là, mais il ferma les yeux un instant et prétendit que son parfum subsistait encore.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il était irrité contre Bella, et elle venait encore de le prendre à rebrousse-poil. C’est elle qui aurait dû lui présenter des excuses pour toutes les choses qu’elle lui avait dites.

Les mots n’arrêtaient pas de retentir dans sa tête. « Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! » Les mots étaient sortis et ils ne pouvaient pas les reprendre. 

Il se leva et enleva son jersey et son tee-shirt, puis il entra dans le dressing pour les lancer dans le panier à linge sale, et c’est là que son odeur le frappa.

Bella.

Elle était ici. Edward sentit son cœur donner une petite secousse en entendant l’eau clapoter dans la salle de bain. Elle était dans la baignoire, nue.

Nue.

Dis-lui que tu es désolé ! FERME TA GUEULE ! ELLE DEVRAIT ÊTRE DÉSOLÉE !

Edward sortit une chemise de sa penderie et l’enfila sans même la regarder. Il ramassa sa veste de cuir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Quand il entendit Bella vider le bain, il tourna les talons en vitesse et quitta la pièce.

Bella sortit du bain et s’habilla dans le dressing room. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux, et en levant la tête elle vit Edward qui la regardait depuis le seuil de la chambre.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux évitant les siens.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle n’avait plus envie de se battre. « Oui je suis prête. Il faut juste que j’aille chercher mon journal. »

Edward opina et sortit de la chambre.

Bella soupira et s’empressa de récupérer son journal.

Edward se tenait dans le vestibule quand elle le rejoignit. Il sortit sa veste pour elle.

Bella la lui prit des mains et l’enfila elle-même. Edward grogna et ouvrit la porte, se dirigeant vers la Vanquish qui attendait à l’extérieur.

Bella releva les sourcils. Il a décidé d’être emmerdant jusqu’au bout, apparemment, songea-t-elle avec un petit ricanement en activant l’alarme avant de fermer la porte.

Edward était assis dans la voiture, déjà en train de la faire vrombir quand Bella ouvrit la portière. 

Elle monta dans l’habitacle et claqua la portière. Edward accéléra vers la grille. 

Le gardien sursauta, alarmé, tandis qu’Edward faisait rugir le moteur en débouchant sur la route.

Bella agrippa son siège et fixa Edward alors qu’il filait à toute allure sur Wolfback Ridge Road. Pour une quelconque raison, Edward s’énerva de voir les jointures de Bella blanchir à force de serrer son siège, et il conduisit encore plus vite.

Bella était déterminée à ne pas lui dire un mot. S’il voulait se comporter comme un salaud, elle n’allait pas rentrer à la maison avec lui !

On aurait dit que seulement quelques minutes s’étaient écoulées quand ils arrivèrent devant la résidence de Garrett et Kate. Bella ouvrit brutalement sa portière et sauta hors du véhicule.

« Espèce de crétin ! Pas question que je retourne à la maison avec toi ! Tu sais quoi, Edward ? T’as foutrement besoin de gagner en maturité ! » Cria-t-elle en l’abandonnant à son sort dans la voiture, courant jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. 

Garrett la fit entrer, regarda derrière elle, et c’est là qu’il vit les deux taches d’un rouge vif sur ses joues. « Bonsoir Bella, avons-nous manqué le deuxième round ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Bella tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, puis elle fit quelques pas à l’intérieur. « Garrett, je ne sais pas qui est cet abruti dans la voiture, mais quand tu verras Edward, mon Edward, s’il te plaît dis-lui que je l’attends pour m’excuser et pour lui parler, mais ce… ce mégalomane dans sa voiture de sport débile ne vaut pas la peine que je lui adresse la parole ! » Elle passa devant Garrett et se rendit à la cuisine, où Kate mettait la touche finale aux hamburgers et aux frites qu’elle avait préparés. 

« Bella ! Salut, tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner. Viens, nous pouvons aller manger dans mon boudoir. Garrett et Edward vont manger dans la salle de récréation, » dit Kate en souriant.

Elles empilèrent leurs aliments sur des plateaux et y ajoutèrent quelques sodas, puis Kate conduisit Bella à l’étage. Son boudoir était attenant à sa chambre de soumise et il était très joli et féminin, décoré dans des tons de verts et de bleus, avec des tissus floraux et des motifs de damier. 

« C’est si joli, Kate. J’admire cette pièce chaque fois que je viens ici, » dit Bella alors qu’elles enlevaient leurs chaussures et se recroquevillaient sur les deux causeuses qui étaient disposées à angle droit l’une par rapport à l’autre. Une table ronde en osier trônait entre elles.

« J’adore mon boudoir. Quand nous avons élaboré les plans pour construire cet endroit, Garrett voulait absolument que j’aie un petit salon qui n’appartienne qu’à moi en plus d’avoir une chambre. Même quand nous jouons, lorsque je suis dans ma suite, Garrett doit attendre d’y être invité. Au fil des années, je me suis rendue compte qu’il est important d’avoir un peu de temps seule, ou d’espace où je peux parler librement à mon Maître, sans qu’il y ait de conséquences. Notre temps de jeu peut devenir très intense, et il est important pour moi d’avoir un endroit où je peux aller si j’en ressens le besoin, » déclara Kate.

Elles mangèrent en silence pendant un moment et Bella s’assura de rester calme et de manger lentement.

Kate lui demanda son journal et Bella le lui tendit. Kate le parcourut pendant qu’elle mangeait. Elle était contente de voir que Bella avait écrit beaucoup dans son journal au cours des derniers jours. D’après son état d’esprit, même si elle était en colère, blessée et agitée, elle se sentait encore comme si elle était en formation, dans un cadre plus global.

Une fois qu’elles eurent terminé de manger, elles rapportèrent leurs plateaux à la cuisine. Kate prépara une théière et elles retournèrent dans le boudoir.

Bella attendait que Kate prenne la parole, et quand elle ne le fit pas, c’est elle qui parla. « Je suis désolée pour hier soir, Kate. Nous étions comme des fous et c’est vous qui avez nettoyé la cuisine, et je voulais te remercier pour ça. »

Kate lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de se caler dans son siège.

« Bella, je veux que tu saches que je suis de ton côté. Je suis ton mentor et ton amie. Je veux te raconter une petite histoire et je veux que tu écoutes avec une ouverture d’esprit et de cœur, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête. 

« Il y avait une femme qui avait un enfant, une petite fille que nous appellerons Jenny, et qui était adorable et très mignonne. La petite fille avait une amie qui s’appelait Patsy et qui était aussi adorable. Jenny et sa mère adoraient aller faire du shopping au centre commercial. La mère avait dit à Jenny de toujours tenir sa main et de rester près d’elle quand elles allaient au centre commercial, et l’enfant obéissait à sa mère. Un jour, Patsy, la meilleure amie de Jenny, est allée à la galerie marchande avec elle et sa mère. Patsy voulait aller dans le magasin de jouets, mais la mère de Jenny a dit qu’elles n’avaient pas le temps. Patsy a convaincu Jenny d’y aller rapidement avec elle pendant que sa mère regardait les robes. Elles se sont rendues au magasin de jouets, et quand la mère de Jenny les a cherchées, elles étaient parties. La mère a paniqué et a couru partout à la recherche des filles. Elle était très en colère quand elle les a retrouvées, et elle a fessé Jenny et a ramené Patsy directement chez elle. 

Jenny était désolée et elle a promis à sa mère qu’elle ne le ferait plus jamais. Quelques temps plus tard, la mère de Jenny a de nouveau emmené sa fille, Patsy et sa maman au centre commercial. Les filles ont encore disparu, et cette fois-ci les mères de Jenny et Patsy ont décidé de donner une véritable leçon à celles-ci. Les filles ont encore reçu la fessée, et leurs mères leur ont dit de rester assises sur un banc et d’attendre qu’elles sortent du magasin. Mais les mères se sont cachées, elles ont attendu et regardé leurs petites filles devenir de plus en plus inquiètes. Jenny et Patsy on commencé à pleurer et à se lamenter. Finalement, les mères sont revenues.

Même si les filles étaient désolées pour ce qu’elles avaient fait, elles étaient en colère contre leurs mères pour les avoir ‘abandonnées’. Les mères étaient désolées d’avoir été obligées de causer de la peine et de l’angoisse à leurs enfants, mais elles estimaient que même s’il faudrait du temps pour que les petites voient pourquoi elles avaient agi comme elles l’avaient fait, elles se rendraient compte qu’au final, ça avait été pour leur propre bien. »

Bella sourcillait et Kate pouvait voir qu’elle était en train de former un argument dans sa tête.

« Avant de commencer à crier après moi, peux-tu au moins voir le raisonnement alambiqué derrière la punition ? » Demanda doucement Kate.

Bella soupira et acquiesça avec réticence. « Alors maintenant je suis une enfant qui a besoin de recevoir une leçon ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement me parler et me dire comment il se sentait ? Et permets-moi de te dire, pour les annales, que c’était l’histoire la plus débile que j’aie jamais entendue ! » Lança-t-elle avant de commencer à rire.

Kate lui sourit. « C’est tout ce qui m’est venu à l’esprit, d’accord ? »

Elle se pencha en avant et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne brièvement, redevenant sérieuse. 

« Aurais-tu écouté ? Ou bien aurais-tu oublié dès la prochaine fois que quelque chose serait arrivé ? La prochaine fois que quelqu’un t’aurait demandé de duper Edward, de le faire passer en premier, avant lui, essentiellement, ou peut-être même de te mettre en danger ? Tu veux qu’Edward te fasse confiance et tu veux qu’il place sa foi en toi, alors tu dois lui faire confiance. Tu dois faire comprendre à tout le monde que tu ne garderas pas de secrets de ton homme. Cela doit être un serment non négociable entre vous deux. » Kate fixa Bella avec un regard sévère.

« C’est tellement dur, Kate ! Pourquoi est-ce si vachement dur de faire ça ? J’aime Edward plus que je n’ai jamais aimé personne, alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile, putain de bordel ? C’est comme si nous faisions un pas en avant, et dix pas en arrière ! Il est si froid et il a l’air si malheureux. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je veux le rendre heureux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, » dit Bella en essuyant ses joues.

Elle eut un petit rire. « Je suis tellement fatiguée de pleurer ! Je ne peux pas non plus t’expliquer ce qui se passe avec moi ! Aujourd’hui je suis allée voir Jasper et Alice pour me vider le cœur. Ensuite j’ai roulé jusqu’à Napa et je suis allée voir Esme. Je lui ai dit exactement ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais pas, mais depuis que j’ai eu cette confrontation pleine de cris avec Charlie, c’est comme si je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de dire ma façon de penser ! Et pourtant nous avons eu une de nos meilleures séances de formation quand nous sommes rentrés. Je sens que je peux enfin me soumettre à mon Maître sans entraves. Je lui ai dit des choses au sujet de ce que je veux essayer, qui nous ont complètement choqués tous les deux ! Alors je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment nous n’arrivons pas à gérer cette crise ! »

Bella devenait agitée. « Et Edward s’est transformé en gamin maussade et boudeur ! Tu aurais dû le voir ce soir, il était furieux contre moi juste parce que j’ai pris ma veste au lieu de le laisser me la mettre, comme il le fait normalement. Il a fait démarrer la voiture en trombe comme un connard d’enculé et ensuite il a conduit comme un maniaque jusqu’ici ! »

Kate surprit Bella en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. « Eh bien, Mlle Bella, je déclare que vous êtes en train de sortir de votre chrysalide ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ? » Demanda Bella.

« Eh bien, si c’était arrivé avant, tu serais entrée dans une profonde dépression, comme tu l’as fait quand tu as eu des ennuis avec Mona et James, mais ça n’a pas été le cas ! Tu es entrée en colère, tu as décidé d’agir, et tu es allée au bout de ce que tu comptais faire. Tu détestes les confrontations, mais malgré tout tu as confronté Edward, Jasper et Esme ! Bella, ne vois-tu pas combien tu es devenue forte ? Je sais que tu as des problèmes d’alimentation quand tu es sous pression, mais honnêtement, tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses ! Tu es en train de trouver la valeur que tu possèdes en toi-même, et même si je déteste l’admettre, c’est grâce à Edward. »

Bella lança un regard étonné à Kate. « Edward ? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Oui, Edward. En dépit de son comportement des derniers jours, il est si attentionné à ton égard, si aimant, que tu as commencé à te voir à travers ses propres yeux. Il t’aime tellement, Bella. Et si tu y penses, il n’a jamais été autrement qu’honnête envers toi. Il s’est ouvert à toi, et ça c’est un truc avec lequel tu as lutté dans le passé. Tu n’accordes pas ta confiance facilement, et tu ne t’ouvres pas aux gens, mais tu as commencé à t’ouvrir à lui. Il a eu peur, Bella ; il a eu peur que tu recommences à être cachottière. Il a failli te perdre par la faute de Jacob et James ! Edward est juste un homme, Bella. Il a des insécurités et des peurs lui aussi. L’une d’elles est de te perdre, peux-tu comprendre cela ? »

Bella ne répondit pas à Kate immédiatement. Elle réfléchit plutôt à ce que cette dernière venait de dire.

Kate ne la bouscula pas. Elle se cala dans son siège et but une gorgée de thé.

Finalement Bella leva les yeux et Kate vit qu’ils étaient plus brillants.

« Je saisis ce que tu veux dire, vraiment. Edward et moi devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, mais nous allons nous en sortir, » déclara Bella.

Elles échangèrent un sourire. « Kate, si tout fonctionne comme je l’espère, penses-tu que tu pourras m’aider à me préparer pour la fête ? »

« Eh bien, je suis certaine que tout va s’arranger, alors oui, bien sûr que je t’aiderai. Maintenant, je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un à qui tu dois parler… » Kate se leva et sourit à Edward qui se tenait dans l’embrasure, semblant nerveux.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas tout foutre en l’air, » lui dit-elle en passant devant lui.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit tranquillement Edward en regardant dans les yeux de Bella.

ooo

Garrett se tenait à la porte d’entrée, regardant Edward tirer ses cheveux et jurer bruyamment avant de sortir de la voiture et de marcher vers la maison.

Garrett le dévisagea. Edward avait une mine terrible ! Ses yeux étaient ternes et sans vie, même s’il était irrité au possible. Les cernes sous ses yeux et la ligne sombre de sa bouche révélaient son désarroi de façon éloquente.

« Entre, Edward, » dit-il, et sans l’attendre il se rendit à la cuisine où il commença à mettre leur dîner sur des plateaux. « Tu veux une bière ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Un soda, s’il te plaît. J’ai eu assez d’alcool la nuit dernière, » dit-il avec une grimace.

Garrett et Edward longèrent le corridor jusqu’à la salle de récréation. Ils s’assirent et mangèrent en silence. Garrett avait allumé la télévision et ils regardèrent un match en rediffusion. 

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Garrett éteignit le téléviseur et se cala dans son siège. Edward fourragea dans ses cheveux encore une fois, refusant de rencontrer le regard de son mentor.

« Edward, avant d’entamer notre séance de rétrospection, nous devons résoudre ton foutu problème ! Tu as été impossible au cours des trois derniers jours, alors maintenant je te prierais de m’expliquer ce qui se passe avec toi, » exigea Garrett.

Edward fixa son ami avec des yeux verts glacés. « Écoute Garrett, j’apprécie la façon dont tu veux clairement prendre le côté de Bella dans tout ça, mais ce n’est vraiment pas de tes affaires. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que nous soyons dans une relation D/s, alors… » Dit-il froidement en baissant les yeux sur son soda.

Garrett demeura silencieux pendant un moment, puis il reprit, « Edward, comment peux-tu être si intelligent et en même temps si foutrement aveugle ? Vous avez eu tort d’agir comme vous l’avez fait, Jasper et toi. C’était mal à tous les niveaux ! Putain de bordel ! Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as fait ? Ce qui aurait pu arriver ? »

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se retourna et braqua son regard froid sur Garrett. « Tu es tout près de dépasser les bornes, Garrett, alors je te prierais de rester en dehors de ça, » dit-il calmement.

Garrett se leva et vint se planter devant Edward, le dévisageant à son tour. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, Edward ! Tu parles de dépasser les bornes, eh bien comment penses-tu que ta petite amie se sent quand tu quittes la maison pendant presque deux jours sans lui dire où tu vas ? Nous parlons de la même fille qui a des problèmes d’abandon graves à cause de ses parents abrutis ! De la même fille qui a été abusée par son premier petit ami et qui s’est fait dire qu’elle ne comptait pas ! Comment se sent-elle, d’après toi ? Bella doit t’aimer énormément, parce que tu t’es conduit comme le dernier des trouducs ! »

Edward était furieux. « Tu ne sais foutrement rien, Garrett ! Elle m’a menti ! Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, après la journée incroyable que nous avons eue lundi. Tu aurais dû la voir ; elle a été fantastique pendant notre séance. Et puis après je découvre qu’elle me fait encore des cachotteries ! Elle a fait la même chose au sujet de James, elle ne m’a rien dit à propos de la merde qu’il lui faisait subir jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide que j’avais le droit de savoir. »

Il traîna une main dans ses cheveux, et tout à coup, le masque dur et froid qu’il portait tomba. « Tu n’as pas idée combien j’aime Bella. Il n’y a rien à son sujet que je n’aime pas, mais il y a des choses qu’elle garde pour elle. Elle ne me dit pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ça me fait peur. Et si elle me cachait quelque chose de nuisible pour elle ? Si je ne pouvais pas la garder en sécurité la prochaine fois ? S’il se produisait quelque chose et que je la perdais ? Jésus Christ, Garrett, je préfère voir Bella irritée contre moi et en sécurité que joyeuse et insouciante… Elle est trop confiante ! » Edward s’assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

Garrett n’était pas prêt à laisser tomber le sujet si vite. Edward n’avait pas tout entendu ce qu’il avait à lui dire. « Bella a trop confiance en toi, oui ! Tu l’as amenée à t’aimer, à te faire confiance, et pourtant tu t’enfuies pour lui donner une leçon ! Quelle a été la leçon, Edward ? ‘Comment faire confiance à quelqu’un qui prétend vous aimer et qui vous laisse quand vous faites un pas de travers ?’ Putain quelle leçon géniale, Edward ! Qu’est-ce que ça dit sur le genre de Dom que tu es ? Comment peux-tu t’attendre à ce que Bella se soumette à toi si elle ne peut pas être assurée que tu vas rester dans les parages ? »

« ARRÊTE, PUTAIN ! Je sais, Garrett, d’accord ? Je sais que j’ai merdé. Je l’ai su dès la minute où je suis monté à bord de cet avion sans le lui dire. Je le savais en arrivant à Cullen Crest après avoir supprimé ses textos. Et elle a tort, j’ai lu quelques-uns de ses messages, et tu sais quoi ? Aucun d’eux n’était accusatoire. Elle ne m’a pas envoyé un seul SMS disant qu’elle était furax contre moi. Ils me demandaient tous de lui faire savoir que j’étais en sécurité et disaient qu’elle m’aimait. » La voix d’Edward devint plus feutrée. « Sa réaction m’a surpris hier soir. Je croyais qu’elle allait me demander pardon, mais alors elle a commencé à manifester son indignation, et soudain elle s’est mise à crier après moi, et ça m’a énervé parce qu’elle avait eu tort au départ, mais tout à coup ce n’était plus elle la fautive, c’était moi ! »

Edward baissa la tête et fixa le tapis. « Je ne savais pas comment ravaler mon orgueil et lui présenter mes excuses pour l’avoir blessée. Je voulais qu’elle sache ce que ça faisait de s’inquiéter, pour changer. Je voulais qu’elle comprenne que je m’inquiète pour elle tous les jours. Que je n’arrive pas à m’enlever de la tête l’image d’elle couverte de sang et d’ecchymoses. Je reste éveillé toute la nuit et je la regarde dormir, attendant qu’elle ait un cauchemar. Je la regarde pendant la journée, pour m’assurer qu’elle mange, parce qu’on dirait qu’elle est en train de disparaître ! » Edward leva son visage strié de larmes vers son ami. « Je voudrais l’envelopper dans de la ouate ou la garder tout le temps dans la salle de jeux. C’est le seul endroit où elle est vraiment ouverte et honnête avec moi à 100%. Elle donne tellement, elle est si généreuse quand elle porte mon collier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Les deux hommes restèrent assis sans échanger une parole, se dévisageant l’un l’autre. Finalement, Garrett parla avec une assurance tranquille.

« Tu as besoin d’aide pour gérer tes sentiments. Tu dois apprendre à composer avec ce qui s’est passé. Les filles ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin de discuter de ce qui nous est arrivé et de mettre tout ça derrière elles. Nous avons tous été impliqués dans la prise d’otages, Edward, et tu n’as pas tort de te sentir ainsi. Kate et moi allons voir Paul la semaine prochaine. Nous avons prévu une thérapie de couple, de même que des séances individuelles, et puis les filles vont avoir leur truc en groupe. Peut-être que vous avez besoin de faire la même chose. Paul est digne de confiance, alors je vais te donner son numéro si tu veux. »

Edward soupira et hocha la tête. « Merci Garrett, je pense que c’est une bonne idée. » Il essuya son visage avec ses mains et soupira à nouveau. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? J’aime tellement Bella, elle est ma vie et je ne peux pas croire qu’on dirait que nous tournons en rond ! »

Garrett rit pour la première fois. « Mon ami, être dans une relation est toujours difficile ! Bien sûr ça devient plus facile avec le temps, et il n’y a pas autant de drame, mais c’est parce qu’on se connaît mieux, et on apprend comment transiger avec l’autre. On apprend à ne pas se blesser davantage l’un l’autre quand on a mal, à pardonner à l’autre rapidement afin que les sentiments de rancœur ne s’éternisent pas. C’est un processus d’apprentissage, Edward. »

Edward se leva et tendit la main. « Merci Garrett. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me botter le cul quand j’en ai besoin ! »

Garrett sourit. « Allez-vous toujours au party Munch ? » 

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je serais honoré que Bella m’accompagne, mais ce sera à elle de prendre la décision. Maintenant si tu veux bien m’excuser, je dois aller retrouver ma nana. »

Garrett éclata de rire. « Elles sont dans le boudoir de Kate. Troisième porte à gauche, au premier étage. »

Edward ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita dans les escaliers qu’il monta quatre à quatre. Il entendit la voix de Bella alors qu’il approchait de la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement il était nerveux !

Il resta planté debout juste à l’extérieur, à l’affût. 

Il vit Bella regarder Kate. Elle était dos à lui et ne l’avait pas vu.

« Je saisis ce que tu veux dire, vraiment. Edward et moi devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, mais nous allons nous en sortir, » déclara Bella. Sa voix était forte et assurée. Edward était sur le point de frapper quand elle poursuivit.

« Kate, si tout fonctionne comme je l’espère, penses-tu que tu pourras m’aider à me préparer pour la fête ? » Le cœur d’Edward martela dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait encore de lui !

« Eh bien, je suis certaine que tout va s’arranger, alors oui, bien sûr que je t’aiderai. Maintenant, je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un à qui tu dois parler… » Kate se leva et sourit à Edward qui se tenait sur le seuil, paraissant extrêmement nerveux.

Bella se retourna et son pouls s’accéléra en voyant Edward dans l’embrasure.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas tout foutre en l’air, » lui dit Kate en passant devant lui.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit tranquillement Edward en regardant dans les yeux de Bella.

ooo

Bella pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite alors qu’elle regardait attentivement dans les yeux d’Edward pour la première fois depuis lundi soir.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux et le souffle de Bella resta pris dans sa gorge.

Il avait l’air si totalement vaincu et anxieux, que tout ce que Bella voulait c’était se précipiter dans ses bras, mais elle demeura assise sur le canapé.

« Puis-je m’asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Edward s’assit à la place occupée par Kate quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant un long moment ils ne firent que se regarder dans les yeux. C’était comme s’ils ne pouvaient pas se rassasier de leurs prunelles. Ils se buvaient, s’absorbaient du regard. Edward avait presque le vertige, juste à être si proche d’elle.

Il essuya ses mains sur son jeans et regarda Bella à travers ses cils. « Je suis désolé. »

Bella ne dit rien. 

Edward se racla la gorge et commença à parler. « J’ai besoin de te dire certaines choses, alors je te prierais de me donner une chance de t’expliquer ce qui se passe avec moi… Je sais qu’il n’y a aucune excuse pour ce que je t’ai fait. S’il te plaît, donne-moi une chance ? »

Bella avala la boule dans sa gorge. « Je t’écoute. »

« Depuis l’attaque, je me sens comme si j’appréhendais toujours qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Je sais que je te rends cinglée à force de surveiller tout ce que tu manges, et j’en suis désolé, mais j’ai tellement peur que tu tombes malade, ou que quelqu’un te fasse du mal, ou dise quelque chose qui te bouleversera, que je finis par être celui qui te blesse. Je sais que je suis devenu trop autoritaire et contrôlant et que je dois travailler sur cet aspect de ma personnalité. Je te promets que je le ferai. » Il regarda Bella et elle acquiesça encore.

« J’aime le fait que tu sois amie avec ma sœur et ma belle-sœur. Alice a toujours été impulsive et un peu écervelée. Mais elle est farouchement loyale à sa famille. Elle est têtue et inventive, et je ne voudrais pas qu’elle change. Quand vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux, tu sembles devenir un peu comme elle, et ça me rend nerveux. Ali aime prendre des risques, et ça m’angoisse de penser que tu n’utiliseras pas toujours ton meilleur jugement, ce que tu as fait dans ce cas. Tu lui as donné une chance de parler à Jasper et tu lui as fait comprendre que tu n’allais pas la laisser monter dans l’avion avant que Jasper ne sache la vérité, » continua-t-il.

« J’aurais dû te dire que j’étais fier de toi d’être une si bonne amie pour Alice et Jasper. J’aurais dû te dire que je suis reconnaissant que tu sois déterminée à être une si bonne amie tout en voulant à tout prix garder ma sœur hors de danger. C’est ce que j’aurais dû te dire lundi soir. » 

Edward soupira et passa encore sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Au lieu de ça j’ai royalement merdé. Je t’ai renvoyée dans ton lit et j’ai passé deux heures à comploter avec Jasper. Il voulait aller confronter son frère, et Aro a nolisé un avion pour nous. Ce n’était pas mon intention de ne pas te le dire, mais Jasper a suggéré que nous vous donnions une leçon, à Alice et à toi, en vous laissant vous inquiéter à notre sujet, pour changer, et j’ai honte d’admettre que ça sonnait comme une bonne idée. Subitement, toute l’inquiétude et le tourment que je ressentais se sont transformés en une sorte de justification, une raison pour moi de me venger, et c’est ce que j’ai fait. »

Bella pouvait sentir les larmes piquer derrière ses yeux, mais elle se concentra pour ne pas les laisser tomber. « Continue, Edward, » dit-elle.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. J’ai lu quelques-uns des SMS que tu m’as envoyés, et je sais que tu étais inquiète à mon sujet. D’une certaine manière tordue, ça m’a fait du bien de savoir que tu avais peur et que tu angoissais. Je sais que ça fait de moi un monstre ! Je sais que ça fait de moi un être méprisable et tordu, mais je suis tellement fatigué de me sentir comme si j’étais le seul à m’inquiéter de toi ! Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi ; je veux que tu sois préoccupée par ton bien-être. Je ne veux pas avoir à te rappeler de manger ou passer mon temps à vérifier que tu ne sortes pas seule pour ne pas te faire coincer par des paparazzi ou pire, par quelqu’un qui voudrait te faire du mal ! Je suis désolé pour la façon dont Esme s’est comportée. Elle était contrariée parce que j’étais moi-même contrarié et blessé, et elle a réagi sans réfléchir. Ma mère t’aime, Bella, et avant que nous partions, elle m’a dit de rentrer à la maison et de réparer les pots cassés. Elle a dit que tu essayais seulement de ménager la chèvre et le chou. Mon père est furax contre ma mère et moi. Il m’a passé un savon et il m’a traité d’irresponsable. »

À cet instant, Kate entra dans la pièce avec des bouteilles d’eau.

Edward la remercia et but une longue gorgée.

Kate regarda Bella. « Est-ce que ça va ? » 

Bella regarda Edward, et ensuite son amie. « Je vais y venir, » dit-elle en adressant un petit sourire à Edward, qui le lui retourna avec soulagement.

Kate opina et quitta la pièce.

« J’ai un dernier truc à te dire, » déclara Edward, « et après tu pourras te défouler sur moi. Je suis si fier de la façon dont tu t’es défendue toute seule au cours des derniers jours. Tu m’as étonné – dans le bon sens du terme – en dénonçant mon comportement et en n’acceptant pas ma merde une seconde, et je suis tout simplement époustouflé par ta force et ton assurance. » 

Il prit une autre gorgée d’eau, se cala dans son siège, et regarda Bella.

« Je crois que c’est tout. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge en tortillant son bracelet autour de son poignet, ce qui fit sourire Edward.

« Tout d’abord tu n’es pas un monstre, et tu n’es pas méprisable ! » Bella dut faire une pause pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n’avons pas parlé de ce qui s’est passé. Peut-être que nous avons été trop occupés, ou que nous avons essayé de faire en sorte d’être trop occupés pour y faire face ainsi qu’aux sentiments qui y sont liés. Tu as été plus anxieux et contrôlant, mais ça n’a pas été problématique. Le problème c’est que j’ai fait quelque chose, peut-être avec les meilleures intentions, mais je sais que je ne m’y suis pas prise de la bonne façon. J’aurais dû te le dire et te faire assez confiance pour parler à Alice. J’étais coincée entre le marteau et l’enclume. Je suis désolée de te faire sentir comme si tu devais tout le temps me surveiller. Je sais que je n’ai pas été très responsable au sujet de mon poids et que je dois rectifier le tir. 

Je pense qu’il est temps que je te raconte certaines choses. J’ai vraiment besoin que tu m’écoutes maintenant, et s’il te plaît ne panique pas et ne m’interromps pas. J’ai besoin de vider mon sac. Je sais que je ne parle jamais de ma mère biologique, et il y a une raison pour ça. Renée n’a jamais voulu de moi – et je veux dire jamais ! Je jure devant Dieu que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s’est pas fait avorter. Je lui ai posé la question une fois, alors qu’elle était particulièrement garce, et elle m’a dit que j’aurais dû être expulsée dans une boîte de Pétri. J’avais environ huit ans à l’époque, et Charlie m’avait envoyée en visite chez elle une semaine durant l’été. Renée s’est assurée qu’il envoie de l’argent pour moi, pour ‘faire des choses avec elle,’ et puis elle m’a laissée seule dans son putain d’appartement miteux pendant qu’elle sortait pour faire la fête et s’envoyer en l’air. Pendant que j’étais là, il lui est arrivé d’amener ses ‘copains’ à la maison, et j’ai dû aller me cacher dans le placard. »

Bella ne pouvait pas regarder Edward ; elle ne voulait pas voir le regard d’horreur ou de dégoût dans ses yeux.

« Toujours est-il que son dernier petit ami m’a trouvée dans le placard, parce que j’avais besoin de faire pipi et je pensais qu’ils dormaient. Il était furieux et il est parti, et Renée s’est déchaînée sur moi. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne s’était pas tout simplement débarrassée de moi, et elle m’a dit, ‘Crois-moi, j’ai essayé !’ »

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Edward jura entre ses dents. Il fit un mouvement vers elle puis s’arrêta. Il ne voulait pas la toucher si elle ne désirait pas son contact.

Bella continua. « Alors voilà qui est ma ‘mère.’ Les choses se sont améliorées au fil des années, car finalement je me suis forgé une carapace et j’ai refusé d’aller lui rendre visite, et puis elle a rencontré Phil et il l’a épousée. Il lui a donné la vie qu’elle avait toujours voulue. Elle lui a dit que j’étais la fille de Charlie d’une relation précédente et qu’elle était la seule ‘mère’ que j’avais jamais connue. » Bella se mit à rire. « C’est vachement risible, parce que physiquement on se ressemble tellement ! Phil nous a regardées une seule fois et il a su tout de suite qu’elle lui avait menti, mais il l’aime et c’est un bon gars, en fait. »

Bella regarda enfin dans les yeux tristes d’Edward. « Alors j’en connais un rayon sur l’abandon, Edward. Et je sais ce que c’est que de ne pas être désirée ! J’ai d’énormes insécurités à ce sujet. Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que j’ai été en thérapie pendant mes études universitaires, mais évidemment j’ai un long chemin à parcourir. Les conseillers sur le campus m’ont été d’une grande aide, mais il n’y avait tout simplement pas assez de temps pour creuser très profondément dans la merde. »

Bella sourit à Edward et soupira. « Ce qui m’amène à toi. Tu m’as changée. Je ne peux pas séparer mon esprit de mon cœur comme j’ai appris à le faire quand j’étais petite. Tu m’as fait m’ouvrir, et sentir les choses ! Putain ! Je sens tout avec une telle clarté que c’en est effrayant ! Et surtout, tu m’as donné le courage de parler. Kate a raison, elle dit que tu m’as donné un sentiment d’estime de soi et c’est vrai. »

Elle sourit tristement alors même que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Quand je t’ai rencontré, tu me rappelais un lion ; fort, courageux, invincible. Mais maintenant je pense que tu es davantage comme le Magicien d’Oz. Tu m’as donné du courage, et un cœur, et une maison – et tu ne peux pas les reprendre ! Je sais que je vaux beaucoup plus que la façon dont tu m’as traitée au cours des deux derniers jours ! Parce que pendant ces deux derniers jours, tu m’as fait me sentir comme si j’étais de nouveau cette petite fille, insignifiante et sans valeur. Je suis désolée d’avoir dit que je vous détestais, Esme et toi, je… je ne vous déteste pas… » 

Le visage de Bella se déforma et Edward réduit la distance qui le séparait d’elle. En un éclair il fut à genoux devant elle et il l’attira dans ses bras. Bella s’accrocha à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je déteste ce que je t’ai dit !... Je détestais être tellement en colère contre toi, je t’aime tellement, Edward, » dit Bella en pleurant doucement dans son cou.

Ils s’étreignirent fermement l’un l’autre, laissant leur proximité physique leur donner mutuellement force et réconfort.

Finalement Bella recula pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux d’Edward. « On ne répare pas une injustice par une autre. Tu m’as dit que nous aurions des mauvais jours ; des jours où nous voudrions nous en aller, mais que nous ne le ferions pas. Je ne veux jamais te quitter. Je te promets de m’ouvrir davantage. Mais tu dois me promettre de t’ouvrir davantage toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas être avec moi tout le temps, et je te promets que je vais prendre mieux soin de moi à partir de maintenant. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi sur des questions stupides comme la sécurité. Je vais faire de gros efforts pour aller mieux physiquement – je n’argumenterai même pas au sujet de mes shakes protéinés et je vais manger des chocolats, des chips et des bonbons ! » Bella passa son doigt dans les cheveux d’Edward, lui faisant pousser un soupir de contentement.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Je t’aime Edward Cullen, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward traça sa joue avec ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas se rassasier de la regarder, de la toucher. « Je t’aime Bella Swan, plus que ma propre vie, » dit-il alors que ses lèvres se fermaient sur les siennes.

Ils gémirent dans la bouche de l’autre, se délectant dans la douceur du baiser. Leurs langues se taquinèrent et dansèrent l’une autour de l’autre alors que des larmes de joie étaient essuyées.

Lorsqu’ils furent sur le point de manquer d’air, ils se séparèrent et appuyèrent leurs fronts ensemble, haletant doucement en se regardant dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux te ramener à la maison ? Je te promets de ne pas conduire comme un connard, » dit-il.

Bella sourit. « Tu es de meilleure humeur alors ? »

Edward se mit à rire et la serra contre sa poitrine, la tirant de son siège pour l’installer sur ses genoux.

« Je pense que oui ! Bon Dieu, Bella, tu es magnifique quand tu es furax ! J’étais énervé contre toi, mais j’avais quand même une érection la moitié du temps ! » Dit-il, et Bella pouffa de rire.

Edward gémit.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Rien, c’est juste que ton rire m’a énormément manqué. Rentrons à la maison, Bébé. »

Il l’embrassa à nouveau en vitesse et ils se levèrent.

Edward rapporta le plateau de thé à la cuisine. Ils trouvèrent Garrett et Kate dans le salon en train de regarder la télé, allongés sur le canapé.

Garrett leva les yeux et les vit entrer dans la pièce, Bella nichée tout contre Edward. Ses bras entouraient la taille de son amoureux.

« Alors, je présume que vous n’avez pas besoin d’être fouettés pour marcher droit ? » Dit-il avec amusement.

Edward sentit la chaleur envahir son visage. Il sourit et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Bella.

« Naan, tu peux ranger ton matériel. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller à partir d’ici, » dit-il, et Bella hocha la tête.

Kate se redressa et les regarda tour à tour. « S’il vous plaît, acceptez l’offre de Paul de vous prendre en thérapie. N’attendez pas en pensant que vous avez la situation sous contrôle. Vous avez tous les deux besoin d’aller parler à quelqu’un. »

Bella regarda Edward. « Vas-tu aller en thérapie toi aussi ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça. « Quand j’ai parlé à Gar plus tôt, il a souligné que peut-être que ça me ferait du bien de parler à quelqu’un. Il a suggéré que nous allions en thérapie ensemble, et séparément aussi. Serais-tu prête à le faire ? »

Bella l’étreignit plus fort. « Absolument. Je pense que c’est une excellente idée. Es-tu content de voir Paul ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je le connais et je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Nous pouvons être ouverts et complètement honnêtes, et c’est important. »

Garrett se leva et sortit une carte de visite de sa poche. « Voici la carte de Paul. Je crois que vous, mesdames, commencez votre thérapie de groupe samedi prochain ? » Il regarda Kate qui opina.

Edward regarda ses amis. « Je vous remercie infiniment tous les deux d’investir autant de temps et d’efforts avec nous. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où nous en serions si vous n’étiez pas intervenus. »

Garrett sourit. « Chaque fois que vous avez besoin d’être ramenés dans les rangs, vous pouvez compter sur nous ! Vous avez quelque chose de vraiment spécial tous les deux. Votre lien est tangible et très fort, et vous pouvez avoir l’impression qu’il n’y a que vous deux dans le monde. Mais la vraie vie peut être une garce et un rude coup de semonce. J’espère que vous prendrez ceci comme une mise en garde sur ce qui arrive quand on ne communique pas à propos des choses importantes, » dit Garrett sur un ton grave.

Kate se leva et prit le bras de Bella en la conduisant à la porte d’entrée.

« Avez-vous parlé au sujet de demain ? » Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

Bella regarda Edward qui marchait derrière elle, parlant tranquillement à Garrett.

« Pas encore. Je vais lui en parler demain matin et ensuite je t’appellerai, » dit-elle.

Garrett étreignit Bella à la porte et serra la main d’Edward.

« Rentrez chez vous et ayez une bonne conversation. C’est bon de vous voir sourire à nouveau, » dit-il.

Edward déverrouilla la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Bella. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Merci, mon cher gentleman. »

Edward lui lança un sourire en coin. « Ça me fait plaisir. »

Aussitôt qu’il fut dans la voiture, Edward prit la main de Bella et la posa sur sa jambe, plaçant sa propre main dessus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Edward conduisit prudemment, veillant à respecter la limite de vitesse.

Une fois à la maison, Edward aida Bella à s’extirper de la voiture et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Aimerais-tu un thé ou quelque chose ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, je veux juste me mettre au lit et me blottir contre toi si ça te convient. Il faut que je te raconte ce que j’ai fait aujourd’hui. »

« Ça me semble un bon plan. Monte pendant que je verrouille toutes les portes, » dit-il tandis qu’ils passaient le seuil.

Bella se rendit à l’étage et se changea dans un short pyjama et un débardeur. La chambre était confortablement chaude. Bella s’empressa de se brosser les dents, de laver son visage et de brosser ses cheveux.

Elle alluma les lampes de chevet et tira la couette. Elle tapota les oreillers et grimpa dans le lit juste au moment où Edward entrait dans la chambre.

Il sourit à la vue de Bella de retour dans leur lit. Il se changea dans un pantalon de pyjama, alla se brosser les dents, et éteignit les lumières du dressing.

Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant Edward se diriger vers le lit. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient sombres et perçants. Bella haleta.

Putain !

Elle sentit son corps frissonner de plaisir en anticipant la sensation du contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Edward lui sourit en grimpant dans le lit. Il pouvait voir le désir sur son visage et il sentit le bas de son corps gonfler et se contracter.

Il se coucha et se tourna sur le côté de manière à ce qu’ils soient allongés face à face.

« Prête à parler ? » Demanda-t-il, et Bella dut se forcer pour se concentrer sur ses mots.

Ses yeux suivirent les muscles de son cou, de sa poitrine et de ses épaules. Elle lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment et Edward rit.

Les yeux brillants de Bella rencontrèrent ceux amusés d’Edward et elle sentit la chaleur sur son visage.

« Désolée, » dit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Ne sois jamais désolée de vouloir ça ! Moi aussi je dois lutter pour rester allongé ici et ne pas te toucher, mais je pense que nous devons vraiment parler d’abord, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça, puis elle entreprit de lui raconter sa journée.

Edward fut choqué d’apprendre qu’elle avait confronté non seulement Jasper, mais sa mère aussi. Bella lui parla de l’examen impromptu fait par son père et de sa légère perte de poids. Ils établirent un plan pour elle, consistant à régler l’alarme de son téléphone pour que celui-ci sonne à intervalles réguliers afin de lui rappeler de manger, car elle oubliait souvent de manger quand elle travaillait. Edward lui promit d’essayer de trouver d’autres collations riches en protéines qui n’auraient pas aussi mauvais goût que sa boisson protéinée actuelle. Ils parlèrent des sentiments d’Edward et il promit d’appeler Paul le lendemain matin pour prendre un rendez-vous initial pour tous les deux. Ils parlèrent également d’Esme et de sa loyauté aveugle envers ses fils. Edward promit qu’il n’allait plus jamais courir se réfugier ‘dans les jupes de sa mère.’ Ils firent la promesse qu’à l’avenir ils allaient d’abord parler. Bella proposa une période de réflexion avant que l’un d’eux ne puisse faire quelque chose d’irréfléchi.

En fin de compte ils parlèrent jusqu’à ce que Bella se mette à bâiller, juste avant minuit.

« Viens ici, » dit Edward, la prenant finalement dans ses bras. Bella plaça une jambe en travers de ses hanches et Edward siffla en sentant le frottement contre sa verge.

Bella pouffa de rire, à moitié endormie. « Tu veux que je m’occupe de ça ? »

Edward gémit. « Ne me tente pas ! Non, je veux dormir avec toi ce soir. Demain est un autre jour, d’accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je t’aime, Edward. »

Edward l’embrassa sur le front. « Je t’aime aussi, Bébé. »

Il tendit la main et éteignit les lumières.

Il sentit le corps de Bella se détendre contre le sien et il sut qu’elle dormait. Il l’embrassa doucement une fois encore et ferma les yeux.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Ils étaient à la maison.

 

À suivre...


	99. Chapitre 99

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 99

 

« Viens ici, » dit Edward, la prenant finalement dans ses bras. Bella plaça une jambe en travers de ses hanches et Edward siffla en sentant le frottement contre sa verge.

Bella pouffa de rire, à moitié endormie. « Tu veux que je m’occupe de ça ? »

Edward gémit. « Ne me tente pas ! Non, je veux dormir avec toi ce soir. Demain est un autre jour, d’accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je t’aime, Edward. »

Edward l’embrassa sur le front. « Je t’aime aussi, Bébé. »

Il tendit la main et éteignit les lumières.

Il sentit le corps de Bella se détendre contre le sien et il sut qu’elle dormait. Il l’embrassa doucement une fois encore et ferma les yeux.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Ils étaient à la maison.

ooo

Bella se réveilla vendredi matin et s’étira – ou du moins elle essaya, mais deux bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de sa taille, et une jambe pesant du plomb était jetée négligemment sur ses hanches. 

Bella tenta de voir quelle heure il était, mais de l’endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dehors et vit que c’était presque l’aube.

Il fallait qu’elle se lève ; elle ne s’était pas entraînée la veille, et elle savait qu’elle avait besoin d’une bonne séance d’exercice. Elle essaya de se tortiller pour se dégager des bras d’Edward, mais ils ne firent que se resserrer autour d’elle, et Edward enfouit son visage plus profondément dans le creux de sa nuque. 

Bella resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, mais finalement elle dut se résoudre à essayer de sortir du lit pour aller au petit coin, sans quoi il y aurait sûrement un accident !

C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque alors qu’Edward commençait à glousser. Elle soupira et pinça sa main.

« Laisse-moi sortir du lit, Sparky, j’ai sérieusement besoin de faire pipi ! » Grogna Bella, faisant rire Edward encore plus. Ses bras relâchèrent leur emprise autour d’elle et elle put s’extirper du lit. Quand elle eut fini d’utiliser les toilettes, elle retourna dans la chambre et fut surprise de la trouver vide.

Elle haussa les épaules et alla se laver le visage et se brosser les dents. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les tira vers le haut en une queue de cheval, puis les tressa rapidement. Coiffer ses cheveux ainsi contribuait à les garder loin de son visage et de son cou pendant qu’elle faisait sa routine d’exercices.

Elle cherchait des vêtements de sport dans le dressing quand Edward entra dans la chambre, transportant un énorme plateau.

« Bella ? » L’appela-t-il, regardant à la ronde.

« Je suis ici, » dit-elle, plantée au milieu de la pièce garde-robe.

« Reviens te mettre au lit, Bébé, » lança-t-il en déposant le plateau sur la causeuse au pied de leur lit.

« J’aimerais bien, mais il faut que je m’entraîne aujourd’hui, comme je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion hier, » fit-elle.

Edward entra dans la garde-robe et posa sa main sur le bras de Bella alors qu’elle attrapait ses leggings.

« Bébé, s’il te plaît, peux-tu sauter ta séance d’exercice aujourd’hui ? Je te promets que nous ferons une séance intensive ensemble demain, et tu pourras même courir dimanche, mais accorde-moi ce matin avec toi ? S’il te plaaaîîît ? » Edward lui fit sa moue la plus suppliante en la regardant à travers ses cils presque noirs.

Eh ben dis donc !

Bella sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, avant que tu ne te mettes à quémander comme un chien ! »

Edward laissa échapper un cri rebelle et jeta Bella en travers de son épaule avant de la déposer sans ménagement sur le lit avec une petite tape sur son cul recouvert de dentelle.

Une fois qu’elle fut installée confortablement, Edward mit le plateau entre eux. Bella regarda le contenu de celui-ci et leva les yeux vers Edward avec un sourire.

« Wow, tu as préparé ça en un temps record, » commenta-t-elle.

Edward sourit à son tour. « J’ai un peu triché. J’ai décongelé les croissants hier soir et j’ai réglé la minuterie du percolateur en même temps. J’espère que ça te convient, » dit-il en observant Bella avec incertitude.

Bella lui sourit et l’embrassa sur la joue. « C’est parfait, Bébé. Merci. » 

Edward avait préparé une assiette avec les croissants de Sarah et des contenants miniatures de beurre, de fromage à la crème et de confitures. Il y avait aussi un petit bol de muesli et de yogourt arrosé de miel, ainsi que du café frais. 

Edward tartina un croissant pour Bella pendant qu’elle mangeait son muesli, puis il s’en tartina un pour lui et versa le café dans des tasses. Il essaya de ne pas trop montrer qu’il observait Bella prendre chaque cuillerée. Elle avait faim et elle dévora son muesli avec empressement.

Edward avait remarqué à quel point elle était mince, et bien qu’il ait promis de ne pas passer son temps à la harceler, il était heureux qu’elle sache qu’il s’inquiétait à son sujet. Bella avait promis de mieux prendre soin d’elle, et il devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Elle lui sourit en déposant le bol vide et il lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Merci, c’était vraiment bon. Je n’avais pas réalisé combien j’avais faim, et je rattrape le temps perdu. » Bella roula des yeux en prenant son croissant.

Edward lui sourit. « Ralentis, mon Amour, rien ne presse. Tu n’as besoin d’être à ton travail qu’à 9h, et il est seulement 6h45. »

Bella se cala contre ses oreillers et soupira. « C’est agréable d’être ensemble comme ça, » dit-elle.

Elle réprima un frisson alors que le bras d’Edward frôlait le sien.

Il la regarda. « As-tu froid ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et secoua la tête, mais Edward pouvait voir la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

« Quel est le problème ? Suis-je assis trop près de toi ? » Questionna-t-il. Edward avait fait très attention de ne pas être trop physiquement affectueux envers Bella, et s’était forcé à ne pas être intime avec elle de quelque façon que ce soit. Il voulait lui donner du temps. Il savait que même s’ils s’étaient pardonnés mutuellement, Bella pourrait ne pas vouloir qu’il l’assaille !

Edward essaya de s’éloigner, mais s’arrêta net quand il entendit Bella presque crier. « NON ! »

« Je veux dire, non, tu peux rester où tu es… si tu veux… » La voix de Bella se fit toute petite et elle mordit sa lèvre, incertaine.

Edward voulait insister sur la question, mais n’en fit rien. Ce n’était pas le moment pendant qu’ils mangeaient. À la place, il commença à lui parler de choses banales et sans importance, comme le retour de Reggie et Sarah prévu pour lundi. Il lui demanda si elle voulait aller dîner quelque part et voir un film le jour suivant, et Bella acquiesça, ajoutant que ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait ce genre de sortie en amoureux. Edward raconta à Bella que les lieux de tournage de son prochain film avaient été changés, et elle en fut toute excitée. Elle n’était jamais allée sur un plateau de cinéma, et elle n’était jamais allée non plus dans la région de la Rivière Russe, reconnue pour ses forêts majestueuses, ses vignobles et ses paysages magnifiques. Edward lui dit qu’il tenterait d’organiser une journée où toutes les filles pourraient venir sur les lieux de tournage ensemble.

Il mentionna également qu’Emmett avait téléphoné pour les inviter à un barbecue qui aurait lieu bientôt. Bella termina son croissant et prit une dernière gorgée de café. Elle était toute enthousiaste quand elle redéposa sa tasse sur le plateau et se tourna vers Edward.

« C’est super ; je n’ai pas vraiment passé de temps avec Rosalie dernièrement. Hé, peut-être qu’on devrait attendre le retour de Jazz et Ali… Oh. Désolée. » Bella rougit à nouveau. Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Edward l’observa alors qu’elle traçait le motif en relief sur le dessus de la couette blanche.

Il se leva et alla remettre le plateau sur la causeuse. Quand il revint dans le lit, il vit que Bella regardait les collines derrière la maison par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes retenues et qu’elle clignait furieusement des paupières pour les contrôler.

Edward soupira et posa un doigt sous son menton. Bella ferma les yeux brièvement et Edward la vit redresser les épaules, puis se retourner pour le regarder.

« À quoi penses-tu, mon Amour ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella commença à secouer la tête, mais alors elle vit l’expression d’Edward ; il avait l’air tellement peu sûr à propos d’elle.

« Je songeais que toi et moi on utilise des gants pour se parler, et c’est horrible. Je me demandais combien de temps nous allions marcher sur des œufs. Tu me traites comme si j’allais exploser ou m’effondrer à tout moment, » déclara Bella avec précipitation, les yeux rivés sur le torse nu d’Edward.

Elle tendit timidement la main et le toucha, ratissant légèrement de ses ongles le duvet qui poussait là. Elle pressa un doigt sur son téton et le frotta gentiment. Elle regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Tu ne m’as pas touchée, » dit-elle en se penchant en avant et en taquinant son mamelon avec le bout de sa langue.

Soudain, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos avec Edward penché sur elle. D’une seule main, il tint les deux siennes au-dessus de sa tête, et aucun doute ne subsista chez Bella quant à son état d’excitation. 

Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts qui brillaient malicieusement. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Son regard lui donnait chaud et elle sentit ses sécrétions mouiller son shorty. Tout à coup, ce fut comme s’il n’y avait pas d’air dans la chambre, comme si elle était aspirée dans le tourbillon des yeux vert foncé d’Edward. Sa peau était comme de la lave en fusion et elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir déjà fondu.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, et Edward pressa sa verge lancinante contre sa hanche.

« Veux-tu que je te touche, Bébé ? Tu dois en être sûre, parce que si je te touche comme j’ai envie de le faire, je ne vais pas être capable d’arrêter. » Le visage d’Edward montra soudainement son désir pour elle. Il avait l’air tendu, austère.

Bella se mordit la lèvre encore une fois et bougea légèrement les hanches, faisant gémir Edward. « Je. Veux. Que. Tu. Me. Touches. Est-ce que tu comprends, Edward ? Je veux que tu me touches, que tu me baises et que tu me fasses crier ton nom ! » Exigea-t-elle.

C’était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin comme incitatif. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, les mordant, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche, exigeant l’accès à celle-ci. Bella libéra ses mains et les enfouit dans les cheveux d’Edward, l’attirant encore plus près d’elle.

Edward positionna ses jambes entre celles de Bella, qui ouvrit les cuisses sans se faire prier. Edward appuya son sexe engorgé et douloureux contre celui humide et chaud de Bella. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner d’elle.

Putain, c’était comme si elle était en train de flamber !

Edward lâcha la bouche de Bella et s’attaqua à sa gorge. Il suça la zone de son pouls qui montrait à quel point elle était excitée. Bella siffla à la combinaison capiteuse de douleur et de volupté, mais elle inclina la tête, lui facilitant l’accès à son cou. Edward suça plus fort, et quand il s’arrêta et vit la petite marque pourpre qu’il avait faite, il l’embrassa et la lécha doucement.

Bella se tordait sous Edward, essayant d’intensifier le contact. Bordel ! Elle avait besoin de plus, voulait plus, tellement plus de lui. Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps les caresses qui la titillaient, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses omoplates, le faisant jurer et se cabrer.

« PUTAAAIIN ! BELLA ! » Hurla Edward.

Bella enfonça ses ongles plus fort. « BAISE-MOI MAINTENANT ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

Edward tira les couvertures loin d’eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella sentit l’air entrer en contact avec sa peau, de même qu’un léger pincement là où Edward avait déchiré les bretelles de son débardeur. Il était maintenant à genoux entre ses jambes.

Son visage était sauvage. Ses yeux étaient comme des flammes vertes sur sa peau pâle, et ses lèvres gonflées s’étiraient en une ligne rigide.

Il saisit son shorty en dentelle dans ses mains et grogna en le lui arrachant. La dentelle française n’était pas conçue pour résister à Edward Cullen.

Bella lui sourit et le repoussa de manière à ce qu’il soit appuyé sur ses mains. Elle agrippa son pantalon de pyjama et le tira vers le bas, d’abord avec précaution pour ne pas malencontreusement heurter sa verge, et une fois que cette dernière fut libérée, elle le baissa brutalement le long de ses jambes. Elle titilla le membre viril d’Edward avant d’éloigner ses mains de celui-ci.

Edward grogna encore et Bella lui fit un clin d’œil en souriant.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à genoux sur le lit, face à face, leurs poitrines imitant les mouvements de la houle.

« Putain, je t’aime Isabella ! » Dit Edward, souriant comme un chacal lorgnant sa proie.

« Je t’aime aussi, Cullen. Maintenant s’il te plaît, pour l’amour du ciel, BAISE-MOI ! » Grogna Bella tandis qu’Edward agrippait ses épaules et la repoussait sur le lit.

Il s’empara de ses jambes et les envoya sur ses épaules, et en une seule poussée, il fut enfoui en elle jusqu’à la garde. Il resta sur ses genoux, regardant son sexe rouge et gonflé pilonner sa petite chatte. Il taquina son clitoris avec son index.

Bella cria et il répéta la manœuvre. Il avait vraiment besoin de plus !

Il se retira d’elle et la retourna. Il claqua son cul quatre fois.

« Mets-toi sur les mains et les genoux, putain de bordel. Je vais te baiser comme tu n’as jamais été baisée avant. Tu vas me supplier d’arrêter, et quand je vais le faire, tu vas me supplier de continuer ! » Siffla Edward, et Bella se hâta de se mettre en position.

Elle poussa contre lui et se mérita trois autres claques pour sa peine. « Fais-le ! » Gémit-elle.

Edward éclata d’un rire sauvage en s’enfonçant dans son centre douloureux.

Bella hurla son nom.

Edward se retira presque complètement, pour ensuite plonger à nouveau, la faisant crier d’extase encore une fois.

« Tu es comme une drogue pour moi, Bella ! Je ne pourrai jamais ne pas avoir envie de toi ! Je t’aime ! J’aime tout de toi ! Tu es si foutrement belle ! Quand je te regarde, c’est comme si j’étais mort et que j’étais allé au paradis ! » Edward continua de lui parler et de chuchoter à son oreille pendant qu’il s’affairait en elle.

« Putain ! Tu es toute mouillée, Bébé ! Tes jus coulent sur tes jambes. Hmmm, je veux boire le nectar de ta chatte… ma boisson préférée. Je vais jouir, Bébé. »

Edward pressa ses doigts à l’endroit où leurs corps étaient joints et appuya sa paume contre le clitoris gonflé de Bella.

Bella essaya frénétiquement de pousser contre la main d’Edward, désespérée qu’elle était d’atteindre l’orgasme.

« Edward, Edward, putain, je… je t’aime… si proche… oui, oui. OUUIII ! » Elle explosa en un orgasme des plus intenses. Elle cria et rua contre Edward avec une telle force qu’il dut saisir ses hanches alors qu’il butait une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La sensation de ses parois se contractant autour de sa chair était presque trop, son passage l’aspirant plus profondément.

Edward inclina son corps sur celui de Bella et jouit tellement violemment qu’il mordit l’oreiller à côté de la tête de Bella en criant son soulagement. Son corps entier tremblait, et il pouvait sentir des sanglots secs venant du plus profond de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu’il fut en mesure de bouger, Edward glissa hors de Bella, mais continua de la tenir à moitié sous lui. Il embrassa gentiment son cou et ses épaules.

Il pouvait sentir ses yeux brûler de larmes retenues. « Bella… Bella… Bella… Je t’aime… pour toujours… » Murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Bella soupira et tourna la tête afin de voir le visage d’Edward. Tout à coup, elle se mit à rire.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de s’esclaffer à nouveau.

Edward la regarda, confus. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » 

Bella se dégagea de lui et s’assit. Ce faisant, elle provoqua un courant d’air autour du lit, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’Edward vit ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Des plumes.

Des centaines de plumes.

Bella se mit à rire de joie et en ramassa une poignée qu’elle lança en l’air.

Elle battit gaiment des mains en lançant une autre poignée en l’air.

« C’est comme de la magie, Edward ! Regarde ! » Dit-elle avec émerveillement en voyant les centaines de plumes qui flottaient dans l’air autour d’eux.

Quelques-unes retombèrent sur la poitrine et les cheveux d’Edward, et d’autres restèrent accrochées à sa barbe peu soignée de trois jours. Bella en souffla de son visage et rit de plus belle.

Elle se tourna vers Edward qui ne riait pas du tout. Il la regardait fixement, admiratif et émerveillé, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » S’enquit-elle en souriant alors que des plumes chatouillaient sa peau.

« Je t’aime tellement, Isabella Swan, » répondit-il.

Bella rit et se jeta sur lui. Elle le plaqua au lit et s’esclaffa alors qu’il essayait de souffler des plumes de son visage.

« Je t’aime aussi, Edward Cullen. » Elle se pencha et embrassa sa bouche. « Maintenant il faut que je prenne une douche, et nous devons nettoyer ce gâchis ! » Déclara-t-elle en s’ôtant de sur lui.

Edward grogna et fit la moue, mais Bella secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh non, Sparky ! Pas cette fois ! Viens prendre une douche avec moi ! » Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dressing, flambant nue.

Edward la regarda marcher en balançant des hanches, l’incitant à la suivre… Il marmonna un juron, sauta hors du lit, et courut à travers le dressing pour la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

Bella ouvrit le robinet de la douche à effet pluie et s’avança sous les jets d’eau. Edward sourit en l’entendant gémir de plaisir, et sa verge se contracta en réponse.

Il secoua la tête en signe d’exaspération et se dirigea vers la douche à aire ouverte. Il fit un pas pour se retrouver derrière Bella.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de malice et de désir.

Edward gémit. « Tu m’as dit que tu n’avais pas le temps, mais tu es en train de m’achever, là, Bébé ! Tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça et t’attendre à ce que je reste de marbre ! »

Bella lui adressa un sourire impénitent. « C’est pour avoir mordu dans les oreillers en plumes et fait en sorte que ces plumes se retrouvent dans mes cheveux ! J’ai l’air d’un poulet hystérique ! »

Edward s’empara du shampoing de Bella. « Viens ici mon poulet, » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Bella lui lança un regard moqueur, mais elle se tourna docilement.

Edward lava et rinça ses cheveux soigneusement, puis il prit la bouteille d’après-shampoing.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose, Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu vas en penser, mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu dois juste me le dire, d’accord ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward haussa les épaules et acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« Jeveuxquetumemettesmoncollieretquetumenmènesàlafête, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle prit le revitalisant des mains d’Edward et le fit rapidement mousser dans les siennes, puis elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour enlever les plumes et démêler les nœuds. 

Edward s’immobilisa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as dit, Poupée ? Je ne t’ai pas entendue… »

Bella laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna pour faire face à Edward. Il était en train de laver ses propres cheveux, et elle regarda la mousse de savon glisser sur ses clavicules et sur son torse.

Elle s’entendit gémir… Où est passée ta fierté, ma fille ? Se réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas effacer son sourire.

« La terre à Bella ! » La voix d’Edward lui rappela qu’elle était à nouveau plongée dans un état d’hébétude induit par le sexe.

« Désolée ! » Dit-elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as demandé ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Bon, alors voilà : j’aimerais que tu me mettes mon collier et que tu m’amènes au party Munch ce soir pour célébrer la Nouvelle Année, s’il te plaît, » lui dit Bella. Son visage prit une teinte rosée, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de l’eau.

Edward la dévisagea, sous le choc. C’était la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attendait. Bella pouvait voir l’hésitation sur son visage, et elle s’empressa de poursuivre :

« Écoute, je sais que nous avons encore un tas de choses à régler, mais j’aimerais vraiment le faire, Edward. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens quand je porte ton collier. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité et aimée, et je veux ça, j’ai besoin de ça en ce moment. Alors s’il te plaît, réfléchis au moins à ma demande. Tu peux me téléphoner au travail, je ferme la galerie tôt aujourd’hui, et j’ai un rendez-vous pour me faire épiler à 14h. Alors je devrais être à la maison vers 15h30. » Bella sentait les mots buter les uns sur les autres en sortant de sa bouche.

Edward la regarda dans les yeux, l’air très sérieux. « Tu es sûre, Bella ? Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée… » Dit-il avec hésitation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la pousser à faire quoi que ce soit.

Bella hocha la tête. « Est-ce qu’on peut au moins essayer ? Si tu es nerveux à propos de mon comportement ce soir, je te promets que je vais bien me conduire ! Je ferai tout ce que tu diras et- » Edward posa gentiment ses doigts sur sa bouche.

« Finissons-en ici et sortons afin de pouvoir en discuter, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella fronça les sourcils tandis qu’ils finissaient de se laver en silence. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à l’ambiance heureuse et insouciante qui les entourait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Edward avait l’air sombre et pensif en sortant de la douche. Il tendit une serviette chaude à Bella, mais ne l’attendit pas pour aller dans le dressing. Il se sécha distraitement avant d’enfiler un jeans et un tee-shirt. Il ne prit pas la peine de coiffer ses cheveux, passant simplement ses doigts dans sa tignasse séchée à la serviette. 

Bella lui emboîta lentement le pas. Elle mit des collants épais avec une jupe hivernale noire et un col roulé bleu royal en jersey, lequel accentuait les reflets dans ses cheveux qu’elle avait séchés et lissés. Elle appliqua rapidement un peu de maquillage et se glissa dans une paire de bottes noires.

Edward se tenait à côté du comptoir de cuisine quand Bella le rejoignit. 

Il lui offrit du café et vint s’asseoir à la table avec elle. Bella ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler la dernière fois qu’ils avaient été ensemble dans cette pièce, et elle regarda Edward avec un sourire triste.

« Nous devons à nouveau nous créer de bons souvenirs ici… Je n’arrête pas de repenser à cette soirée fatidique… » Dit Bella en frémissant.

Edward se pencha vers elle et effleura sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. « Nous allons nous faire de bons souvenir, Bébé. Putain d’enfer, nous allons vivre des choses extraordinaires ici ! »

Bella opina.

Une fois encore, Edward devint sérieux et soupira. Il pinça l’arête de son nez rapidement et se concentra à nouveau sur le visage soucieux de Bella. « Bella, tu as fait un commentaire plus tôt selon lequel je pourrais être anxieux au sujet de ton comportement ce soir – t’ai-je donné l’impression que tu étais inadéquate en tant que soumise ? » Questionna-t-il, son visage un masque de regret et d’incertitude.

Bella se pencha vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « NON ! Non, Edward ! Au contraire, tu ne cesses de me complimenter et d’avoir ma formation à cœur ! Vous êtes un merveilleux Dom, Monsieur, et je sens que je me suis tellement améliorée grâce à la façon dont vous me formez, et le fait d’avoir Kate comme mentor m’aide aussi. »

Edward remarqua que Bella avait immédiatement endossé son rôle de soumise. Ses yeux étaient baissés et sa tête légèrement inclinée. 

« S’il te plaît, regarde-moi, mon Amour. » Il attendit que ses yeux chocolat soient fixés sur les siens. « Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, chérie, alors il faut que tu me laisses voir tes beaux yeux. » Il sourit tandis qu’elle rougissait. « Maintenant, pourquoi t’imagines-tu que je pourrais être inquiet au sujet de ton comportement ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Eh bien, avec tout ce qui s’est passé, on dirait que j’ai perdu mon filtre quelque part en cours de route, alors j’ai pensé que peut-être que tu te dirais que j’ai oublié comment me comporter en tant que soumise portant son collier, et je voulais que tu saches que je ne vais pas te parler comme ça ce soir, ni à qui que ce soit ! » Expliqua Bella.

Edward hocha la tête. « Hmmm… Je comprends ton raisonnement, mais je dois te dire que ça ne m’a jamais traversé l’esprit que tu pourrais ‘mal te conduire’ pendant que tu portes ton collier. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vois ce qui nous arrive ? Je ne l’avais jamais réalisé avant, mais tu penses que je pense de la même façon que toi, mais je ne pense pas du tout à la même chose ! »

Edward laissa échapper un soupir et se mit à rire de son raisonnement tordu avec Bella.

On frappa à la porte et ils se levèrent à contrecœur. Bella jeta un coup d’œil rapide à l’horloge et vit qu’elle avait tout juste vingt minutes pour se rendre au boulot.

« Merde, je n’ai pas préparé mon lunch ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit. « Aimerais-tu déjeuner avec moi aujourd’hui ? » 

« C’est une excellente idée ! Si tu restes dans les parages, tu pourras me reconduire au salon de beauté. Je te dirais bien volontiers de m’attendre, mais tu m’entendras seulement proférer tous les jurons que je connais ! »

Edward accompagna Bella à la porte. Cette fois-ci elle lui tendit son manteau d’hiver avec un sourire. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu être tellement irrité contre moi pour avoir mis ma veste moi-même ! » Dit-elle alors qu’Edward la faisait se retourner pour attacher ses boutons.

Il l’attira plus près en tirant sur les revers de son col. « Tu sais que j’aime prendre soin de toi, mon Amour, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un baiser brûlant.

Il ouvrit la porte et salua Don avant de tirer Bella dans une dernière étreinte.

« Je te verrai à midi, Bébé, » dit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez, puis il la tourna vers le véhicule en attente et lui tapa le cul de façon ludique.

Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue effrontément. Il agita son doigt vers elle et elle rougit, sachant que s’il décidait de lui mettre son collier, elle pourrait payer pour son geste ! Une fille peut toujours espérer ! Songea-t-elle alors que Don faisait démarrer la voiture.

Bella eut l’impression de flotter toute la matinée. Elle avait une réunion avec un groupe d’autres gestionnaires/propriétaires de galeries d’art qui avaient l’intention d’organiser un mini ‘festival d’art’ pendant les mois d’hiver. Ils travaillèrent sur quelques idées d’endroits, de dates et de thèmes. La prochaine réunion aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Bella sourit et roula des yeux en entendant les commentaires de deux des femmes possédant une galerie au sujet du fait qu’elle sortait avec Edward Cullen et travaillait pour Riley Govender. 

Okay ! Y en a marre de cette merde ! Se dit-elle alors qu’elle reconduisait tout le monde à l’entrée de la galerie, les deux femmes continuant à parler comme si elle n’était pas là. Elle les avait déjà entendues spéculer à propos de la façon dont elle s’y était prise pour réussir à coucher à la fois avec son patron et avec la star de cinéma incroyablement sexy.

Oui, il est sexy, et il m’a baisée pas plus tard que ce matin ! Pensa Bella avec un sourire suffisant. 

« Comment est-il possible pour une fille si timide d’avoir autant de veine ? » S’enquit l’une des femmes.

Sa consœur, Patricia, eut la décence de rougir quand elle réalisa que Bella les avait entendues.

« Je me demande quels petits trucs elle utilise pour les garder tous les deux satisfaits, » renchérit la garce dénommée Nicole, pas discrète pour deux sous.

« Peut-être que c’est parce que je suis passée maître dans l’art de sucer une bite ! » Lança Bella.

Les deux femmes demeurèrent bouche bée sous le choc et se dépêchèrent de passer la porte sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Les trois personnes qui sortaient de la galerie à la suite des deux commères éclatèrent de rire. Une version plus potelée d’Alice prit la parole. « Je t’aime bien ! Tu as des couilles en plus d’avoir les compétences, Bella ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

Bella rougit et sourit malgré elle.

« Merci Ziggie, que puis-je dire, c’est un don chez moi ! » Répondit-elle. Elle souriait toujours en commençant à ranger les chaises et à jeter les gobelets en papier. 

Les rues étaient tranquilles car la plupart des commerces avaient déjà fermé ou étaient sur le point de le faire.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit. Bella leva les yeux et dut se retenir pour ne pas couiner.

Edward portait un jeans noir, un vieux tee-shirt de Guns’ n Roses, et son blouson de cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient humides de bruine, et désordonnés, comme toujours.

« Salut, » dit-elle en finissant de tout remettre en ordre en vitesse.

Que mon cœur lâche… Il est absolument magnifique… Comment ai-je pu avoir autant de chance… 

Edward se dirigea vers elle et inclina son visage vers le haut afin de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres.

« Hé, » dit-il.

Il promena son nez derrière le lobe d’oreille de Bella et descendit vers la base de son cou. Sa peau était chaude et satinée. Son contact lui avait manqué.

Bella rompit le charme quand elle baissa la tête et pouffa de rire.

« Arrête ça ! Allez, laisse-moi juste verrouiller la porte. Ensuite nous pourrons nous installer dans mon cubicule. Tu seras caché par la partition, » le taquina-t-elle.

C’est seulement alors qu’elle verrouillait la porte qu’elle remarqua le panier en osier sur le sol. 

« Est-ce que c’est le déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Edward hocha la tête.

Bella esquissa un geste pour ramasser le panier, mais Edward la stoppa.

« Attends ici, et s’il te plaît ferme les yeux, » dit la voix rauque d’Edward derrière elle.

Bella sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Edward sourit en prenant le panier.

Bella pouvait l’entendre s’affairer à l’arrière de la galerie. La lumière s’estompa derrière ses paupières et elle frissonna à nouveau.

Qu’est-ce qu’il trafiquait ?

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Garde les yeux fermés, » dit la Voix.

Oh Seigneur !

Bella se laissa guider à l’endroit où il faisait plus sombre. La pression sur ses épaules la poussa doucement vers le bas.

« Attention maintenant… agenouille-toi. »

Bella fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de moelleux sous ses genoux.

« Ok… À présent ouvre les yeux. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et haleta.

Edward avait étendu une couverture et des coussins sur le plancher. Une lampe à huile électrique brillait sur le sol, où des plateaux de fruits, de sandwichs et de morceaux de poulet avaient été disposés.

Une bouteille de jus de raisin provenant de Cullen Crest était ouverte, et deux verres attendaient d’être remplis.

« Edward, c’est merveilleux ! » S’exclama Bella.

Edward s’assit à côté d’elle et prit une assiette. Il la tendit à Bella et en prit une pour lui-même.

« Sers-toi. Tu as seulement une heure avant ton rendez-vous, » dit-il.

Une fois encore, Edward s’assura de garder leur conversation légère pendant qu’ils mangeaient. Il avait téléphoné à son père ce matin après le départ de Bella, et il était encore échaudé par la semonce qu’il avait reçue…

« Bonjour, papa ! C’est moi. »

La voix de Carlisle était tranchante. « J’ai bien pensé que c’était toi quand l’écran de mon téléphone a affiché ‘idiot opiniâtre.’ Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? »

Edward émit un petit rire pour dissimuler son embarras. 

« Je suis désolé, papa, d’accord ? Tu as le droit d’être fâché contre moi, j’ai vraiment foiré avec Bella, mais avant que tu ne t’acharnes sur mon cul à moitié bouffé, tu devrais savoir que nous nous sommes réconciliés et que tout va bien entre nous maintenant. »

« Tout va bien maintenant ? Vraiment, Edward ? Crois-tu honnêtement qu’il soit si facile de ‘réparer’ ça ? Crois-tu honnêtement qu’il soit convenable de traiter la femme que tu prétends aimer d’une manière aussi honteuse ? Et je ne commencerai pas à te parler du comportement de ta mère, parce que je risquerais de m’énerver encore plus ! Je peux honnêtement dire que vous me faites honte tous les deux, et maintenant tu me dis que tout va bien ? Tu te fous encore de moi, Edward ! Si tu crois ça, tu vas te réveiller un jour et Isabella sera partie – pour de bon ! » Edward grinça des dents intérieurement en percevant la colère dans la voix de Carlisle. 

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire ! Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que nous avons parlé, et nous nous sommes pardonnés mutuellement pour ce qui s’est passé. Mais nous allons aller en thérapie, séparément et ensemble. Ce n’est pas facile, papa, et nous savons que ça exigera des efforts, mais nous nous aimons, et je ne vivrai pas sans Isabella – ce n’est pas une option. Alors nous allons faire tout ce qu’il faudra – nous voulons que ça fonctionne. Putain, papa, je veux l’épouser ! Je veux faire plein de bébés avec elle, alors s’il te plaît ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas bon pour elle ou qu’elle mérite mieux que moi ! Je sais que c’est le cas, ok ? Et si ça prend le reste de ma vie, alors je vais passer le reste de ma vie à prouver que je suis digne de l’amour de Bella ! » Edward n’avait jamais été plus sérieux au sujet de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, puis Carlisle reprit la parole.

« Je me réserve le droit d’envoyer ton frère te botter le cul, mais dans l’ensemble, je suis fier de toi, mon fils, » dit-il tranquillement.

Edward déglutit péniblement. « J’ai toujours voulu être comme toi, papa, mais apparemment j’ai encore du chemin à parcourir ! »

Carlisle rit de bon cœur. « Oh Edward ! Penses-tu honnêtement que je suis un homme meilleur que toi, Emmett ou Jasper ? Il faut que tu parles à ta mère, fiston ! Je me mets dans la merde au moins deux fois par semaine, mais ce n’est pas grave, parce qu’elle fait aussi des erreurs colossales, l’une d’entre elles, et non la moindre, étant l’autre soir lorsqu’elle s’est immiscée dans ta relation avec Bella. »

« Ouais, Bella m’a raconté qu’elle était venue voir maman. »

« Tu aurais dû la voir ; elle était incroyable, forte, et même si elle était vraiment bouleversée et blessée, elle a tenu son bout. J’étais tellement fier d’elle, » dit Carlisle.

Edward ronchonna. « Attention, papa, je commence à penser que tu as le béguin pour ma petite amie. »

Carlisle rit de nouveau. « Si je n’étais pas si totalement amoureux de ta mère, je pense que je pourrais être un dangereux rival ! » 

Edward grogna, ce qui fit ricaner Carlisle.

« En fait, je t’appelais parce que Bella et moi avons discuté de ses habitudes alimentaires, et elle m’a dit qu’elle avait perdu un demi kilo. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que depuis notre réconciliation, elle mange bien, et elle n’a pas vomi. Je me suis aussi assuré que nous soyons aussi détendus que possible au moment des repas. Je voulais juste savoir ce que je pourrais faire d’autre pour l’aider. J’ai accepté de cesser de faire tout un plat au sujet de la nourriture, parce que ça ne fait qu’ajouter de la pression, et je dois trouver une poudre protéinée qui a meilleur goût ! Penses-tu que tu pourrais faire quelques recherches et m’envoyer les informations par e-mail ? On trouve tellement de choses sur Internet, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est de bon conseil et ce qui n’est que de la merde ! »

« Edward, je sais que Bella a également rendez-vous avec Heidi la semaine prochaine, mais je ferai un peu de recherche et je t’enverrai un dossier contenant des conseils et des articles, d’accord ? »

« Merci papa, et je suis vraiment désolé pour l’autre soir. »

« Je sais que tu l’es, Edward, je suis juste content que vous alliez bien tous les deux. »

Edward secoua légèrement la tête et sourit à Bella.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward fit la moue. « Eh bien, je voulais juste connaître la nature de cette chose qu’il y a entre Carlisle et toi ? » Dit-il d’un ton faussement geignard.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Hmmm… Eh bien, tu as tous ses meilleurs attributs, tu sais… »

Edward la regarda avec insistance. « C’est ridicule ! Tu te rappelles qu’il n’est pas mon père biologique, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Oh, s’il te plaît, Carlisle est ton père dans tous les sens du terme. Même si vous ne partagez pas de gènes, vous partagez tout le reste : ce sex-appeal, ce sourire en coin, ce contour de mâchoire qu’on a envie de lécher… »

« Et c’est assez merci ! » Gémit Edward, et Bella retomba sur la couverture, riant à gorge déployée.

« Ton visage ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu’Edward poussait un grognement.

Ils finirent de manger et Bella aida Edward à tout ranger dans le panier. 

Quand tout fut à nouveau en ordre, elle ferma la galerie pour le weekend.

Elle s’apprêtait à ramasser son sac à main lorsqu’Edward reprit la parole.

« J’ai longuement réfléchi à ce que tu m’as demandé ce matin, » dit-il tranquillement. Bella leva les yeux vers lui.

Des papillons s’agitaient dans son estomac, mais elle se força à demeurer calme. 

« Je serais honoré que tu m’accompagnes ce soir, mon Amour. Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te mette ton collier ? »

Un sourire de soulagement se propagea sur le visage de Bella. « Je le veux plus que tout, Edward, » répondit-elle.

Edward scruta son visage, en quête d’un signe de réticence ou d’hésitation. Il n’en trouva aucun et lui sourit tendrement. « Viens, alors. Allons à ton rendez-vous afin que nous puissions nous préparer. Je vais te mettre ton collier à la maison, d’accord ? »

Bella attrapa son sac et alla rejoindre Edward à la porte d’entrée. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

« Je suis tellement excitée ! Merci. »

Edward embrassa sa bouche souriante.

« Non, c’est moi qui te remercie, Isabella, » dit la Voix.

Bella sentait que ça allait être une soirée vraiment mémorable !

 

À suivre…


	100. Chapitre 100

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 100

 

Bella attrapa son sac et alla rejoindre Edward à la porte d’entrée. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

« Je suis tellement excitée ! Merci. »

Edward embrassa sa bouche souriante.

« Non, c’est moi qui te remercie, Isabella, » dit la Voix.

Bella sentait que ça allait être une soirée vraiment mémorable !

ooo

Bella se tenait debout dans le dressing, admirant sa silhouette dans les multiples miroirs installés sur trois des murs. Kate se tenait derrière elle, toute souriante.

« Tu es sûre ? » Dit Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Kate hocha la tête. « Trésor, ton Dom va avoir une crise cardiaque ! Alice s’est surpassée avec cette tenue ! Est-ce que tu aimes ton maquillage ? »

Bella se contempla une fois de plus.

Elle portait un tutu en mousseline et en satin blanc, sauf que le corsage moulait sa poitrine comme une seconde peau, et la double épaisseur de mousseline en pure soie repliée accentuait simplement ses petits seins guillerets. Ses mamelons étaient durs comme des petits cailloux. La jupe du tutu était faite de bandes de satin intercalées avec des bandes de mousseline, de sorte qu’à chaque pas que Bella faisait, un spectateur pourrait entrevoir ses cuisses crémeuses ainsi que son string en mousseline. 

Des bas-jarretières avec une bordure en dentelle blanche et des chaussons de ballet complétaient sa tenue, avec des rubans de satin blanc s’entrecroisant le long de ses mollets.

Les cheveux de Bella étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon romantique désordonné, avec des clips en fausses perles pour le maintenir en place. 

Son maquillage était sexy et sensuel. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d’un brillant délicatement rosé.

Kate sourit à Bella par-dessus son épaule. « Es-tu prête ? Il faut que je retourne chez moi. »

Bella hocha la tête et se retourna vers son amie et mentor. « Merci, Kate. » Elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre. « C’est un peu comme la première fois que mon Maître m’avait mis mon collier, » dit-elle en souriant.

Kate acquiesça. « Et ça l’est, d’une certaine façon. Edward et toi avez survécu à votre première dispute, et vous en êtes sortis plus forts que jamais. »

Bella reconduisit Kate à la porte et lui dit au revoir, puis elle se rendit à la salle de détente où Edward lui avait dit qu’il l’attendrait.

Il avait ouvert les portes françaises pour fumer une cigarette. Bella ne pouvait pas voir les détails de son costume, mais il semblait porter une cape. 

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Une cape.

Un super-héros ?

« Es-tu un super-héros ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward éteignit rapidement sa cigarette et se retourna. Comte Dracula. Oh. Seigneur. Bella sentit ses entrailles devenir chaudes et humides.

« Non, mon Amour, je suis un vilain… Dieu du ciel, Bella… » Edward s’immobilisa, fixant la vision qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point Bella était exquise.

Finalement Bella se mit à rire, gênée. « S’il te plaît, dis quelque chose, sinon je vais retourner en haut et enfiler mon pyjama et mes chaussettes roses moelleuses ! » Dit-elle en rougissant devant l’intensité dans les yeux d’Edward alors qu’il la regardait comme si elle était le dernier repas sur terre.

« Isabella, tu es sublime. Je suis complètement ravagé par ta beauté, » murmura-t-il.

Si quelqu’un d’autre avait fait un commentaire aussi ringard, Bella aurait roulé des yeux et grogné, mais elle pouvait voir qu’Edward était sincère, qu’il croyait à tous les mots qu’il avait prononcés.

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit-elle doucement, puis elle lui offrit son cadeau le plus précieux.

Elle s’agenouilla sur le tapis devant lui, ses pieds ensemble sous elle, ses cuisses ouvertes à la largeur des épaules, et ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol devant elle.

Edward sourit à la vue d’Isabella totalement soumise, se présentant à lui, pour son plaisir.

Il avança vers elle et toucha le dessus de sa tête légèrement.

« Isabella, es-tu prête à te soumettre à moi, ton Maître ? M’obéiras-tu sans poser de questions, et t’assureras-tu de ne satisfaire que moi ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix remplie de désir. « Tu peux parler. »

« Je ne me soumets qu’à vous, mon Amour. Maintenant et pour toujours, » promit Bella.

Edward sortit le collier avec le cœur de sa poche et l’attacha derrière son cou. Bella soupira de contentement en sentant le poids du pendentif tomber entre ses clavicules.

« Merci, Maître. Puis-je vous montrer mon appréciation ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Plus tard, mon cœur. Pour l’instant je veux que tu viennes t’asseoir avec moi. Je voudrais passer en revue mes règles et mes souhaits pour ce soir, » déclara Edward en lui tendant sa main.

Il aida Bella à se relever et l’entraîna vers le canapé où il s’assit, tirant Bella à côté de lui.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » 

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward et sourit en voyant le maquillage qu’il portait. Ses joues étaient pâles, il avait accentué les ombres sous ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient d’un rouge rubis, d’une teinte mate.

Edward sourit. « Mes lèvres sont plus rouges que les tiennes ce soir. Comme je le disais tout à l’heure avant que tu ne me rendes muet, je ne suis pas un super-héros ce soir, je suis le vilain. Alors, que penses-tu de ton Maître habillé en vampire ? »

« Vous êtes très beau, Maître. Très… sombre et dangereux… sexy au-delà de l’entendement, » dit-elle.

« Et tu ressembles à un ange, ou à une fée Dragée rien que pour moi. » Bella hocha la tête.

« C’est ce que la note d’Alice disait, Maître. » Elle sourit et regarda Edward à travers ses cils.

Edward lui présenta le plateau de fruits tranchés, de noix, de craquelins et de fromages qu’il avait préparé pendant que Bella s’apprêtait.

« Aimerais-tu prendre une collation avec moi avant que nous ne partions ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça a l’air délicieux, Monsieur, » dit Bella au moment même où son estomac gargouillait. Edward se mit à rire et elle rougit.

Carlisle avait tenu parole et lui avait envoyé un e-mail avec des informations très utiles sur le gain de poids. Edward avait commandé des noix, des légumes secs, de la mélasse et d’autres aliments naturels sains qui étaient recommandés. La boutique d’aliments santé avait livré dans l’heure, et l’épicier du coin avait été trop heureux de lui livrer du pain complet ainsi que les grignotines qu’il pourrait utiliser pour inciter Bella à manger des collations entre les repas.

Edward avait discuté à propos du fait que Bella détestait le goût des boissons protéinées avec le propriétaire de la boutique d’aliments naturels, et celui-ci lui avait suggéré que durant les mois plus froids il encourage Bella à boire de l’Ovaltine, ce qui aurait l’avantage d’ajouter des calories santé à sa diète, sans y ajouter de caféine. 

Edward prit la main de Bella. « Ok, est-ce que tu te rappelles la séance de formation au cours de laquelle je t’ai expliqué où t’asseoir, te lever et t’agenouiller ? »

Bella acquiesça.

« Très bien, Isabella. Je veux que tu mettes tout ça en pratique ce soir, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu te sens mal à l’aise, pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu dois utiliser tes mots d’alerte immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de deviner ce que tu dois faire si tu as des doutes. Tu dois rester vigilante, et consciente de ton environnement. Est-ce clair ? Je veux que tu me confirmes que tu as bien compris. » Edward ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« Je dois mettre en pratique toutes les instructions que vous m’avez données, et si je me sens mal à l’aise pour une quelconque raison, je dois immédiatement utiliser un mot d’alerte, » résuma Bella.

« Très bien, Isabella. Cette soirée sera quelque chose d’intime. C’est une fête et il y aura surtout des couples là-bas. Il n’y aura pas de jeux ce soir. C’est seulement une rencontre entre amis et connaissances. Il va y avoir de la nourriture et de l’alcool, mais tu ne dois manger ou boire que ce que je te donnerai moi-même, d’accord ? Kate va sans doute circuler et bavarder avec les soumises. Je veux d’abord voir qui est là, mais je pourrais te donner la permission de circuler avec elle, mais seulement si tu veux. »

Bella hocha la tête.

Edward mit sa main sur sa joue et l’effleura avec son pouce. « Je veux que tu passes un bon moment ce soir. Tu ne dois parler à personne sans ma permission. Si tu es avec Kate, tu ne parleras à aucun Dom ou Domme, mais tu pourras parler aux soumis et soumises. Tu es à moi, Isabella. Je suis à toi. Je ne suis pas intéressé à être avec quelqu’un d’autre, d’accord ? »

Bella leva sa main et imita son geste. « Je suis à vous et vous êtes à moi, Maître, » dit-elle.

« Allons-y. »

Edward se plaça derrière Bella alors qu’elle marchait dans le couloir. Dans le placard à l’entrée, elle attrapa la cape blanche en velours épais avec un capuchon qui s’attachait dans son cou avec un cordon de soie et elle la tendit à Edward.

Les yeux de celui-ci s’assombrirent en la lui mettant autour des épaules. Il tira doucement le capuchon sur ses cheveux. « J’ai très hâte de te ramener à la maison, mon petit lapin des neiges. »

Bella sourit.

Edward ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le SUV que Don avait garé dans l’allée pour leur usage.

Il ouvrit la portière pour Bella et saisit ses hanches en la hissant sur le siège avant. Il lui vola un baiser avant de fermer la porte, puis il contourna le véhicule pour s’asseoir du côté du conducteur. Les rues étaient relativement tranquilles. Soit les gens étaient déjà sortis, soit ils avaient décidé de rester à la maison.

Edward expliqua que la fête avait lieu dans la résidence de Stan, le Maître Shibari, et de sa soumise, Bernice, la jolie blonde que Bella avait rencontrée chez Garrett et Kate. Ils vivaient tout près, à Mill Valley.

La fête semblait battre son plein quand ils arrivèrent, et Bella sentit des papillons dans son estomac, mais elle était déterminée à les ignorer.

La maison n’avait qu’un étage, mais elle s’étendait comme des tentacules, en retrait de la rue de banlieue bordée d’arbres. 

Bella regarda autour et fut surprise encore une fois par l’allure ‘ordinaire’ de l’endroit.

Edward trouva une place de parking entre un Hummer et une grande haie touffue qui bordait la propriété et il éteignit le moteur. Il regarda Bella. « Ça va toujours ? » Lui demanda-t-il à nouveau. Lui-même était à bout de nerfs ! Il pouvait sentir combien ses paumes étaient devenues moites et il s’empressa de les essuyer sur les jambes de son pantalon de smoking noir. Edward ne voulait pas qu’il y ait de pépin, mais dans son état actuel, c’était lui qui risquait de tout faire foirer !

Il espérait que son maquillage n’allait pas couler ! Edward roula des yeux intérieurement. Il se comportait comme une fille !

Bella pouvait voir un nerf s’agiter sur le côté de la mâchoire d’Edward – en fait on aurait dit qu’il était prêt à sauter hors de sa propre peau tellement il était nerveux.

Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le calmer, mais la question était de savoir s’il allait le lui permettre ou non.

Je ne risque rien à essayer, sauf peut-être mon cul d’une blancheur de lis ! Songea Bella avec un petit sourire.

« Maître, puis-je avoir la permission de vous aider à vous détendre, s’il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand regard innocent.

Edward ne fut pas dupe une seconde. « Isabella… Qu’est-ce qui trotte dans ta petite tête sournoise ? » Marmonna-t-il, incapable de stopper le feu de luxure qui avait éclaté à ses paroles.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre juste un peu pour laisser entrer l’air frais à l’intérieur de l’habitacle soudainement chaud.

Bella attendit la permission d’Edward, qu’il donna d’un bref signe de tête, avant de lui sourire furtivement. « Il faut que vous veniez de mon côté, Maître, » dit-elle.

Les sourcils d’Edward s’arquèrent en une question silencieuse mais il suivit les instructions de Bella et sortit pour se rendre de son côté du SUV. Bella sortit et il s’installa à sa place, mais elle lui dit de se mettre face à elle alors qu’elle se tenait à côté de la portière.

Tout ce que Bella avait à faire était de s’incliner, baisser la fermeture Éclair du pantalon d’Edward, et se pencher légèrement en avant. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward alors que sa verge surgissait de son pantalon détaché sans qu’elle n’ait eu besoin de la sortir.

Elle sourit. « Pas de sous-vêtement, Maître ? »

Edward laissa échapper un souffle rauque. « Pour faciliter l’accès, Fillette, » dit-il. Sa voix se changea en gémissement de plaisir tandis que Bella commençait à s’affairer sur lui, aspirant toute sa longueur dans sa bouche. Quand son gland atteignit le fond de sa gorge, elle fredonna son plaisir et bougea d’une manière telle qu’Edward ferma les yeux très fort, agrippant le cadre de la portière du passager.

« Putain, Isabella ! Oh merde… bon sang ! Oh ! OH ! PUTAIINNN ! » Edward sentit ses testicules se resserrer alors que Bella suçait, léchait et stimulait son membre viril de manière experte. Edward avait l’impression qu’il allait pleurer alors que son plaisir atteignait de nouveaux sommets. Juste à ce moment-là, il poussa un cri d’extase, son foutre giclant pour être goulûment avalé par l’ange en face de lui.

Une fois que Bella fut certaine qu’Edward était en effet quelque peu détendu, elle le lécha pour le nettoyer, replaça sa verge très satisfaite à l’intérieur de son pantalon, et remonta sa fermeture Éclair.

Elle recula et sortit un tube de brillant à lèvres de son sac ainsi qu’un bonbon à la menthe. Elle sourit en utilisant le miroir latéral de la portière pour vérifier sa coiffure et son maquillage et réappliquer un peu de gloss.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et le trouva en train de la regarder avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent momentanément, puis il secoua légèrement la tête. « Hmm, je me sens beaucoup mieux, Fillette. La question maintenant est, comment toi tu te sentiras plus tard ? » Dit-il malicieusement.

Bella se contenta de sourire. « Tout ce qui vous plaira, Maître. »

Edward lui rendit son sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. « Est-ce que tu es prête, Isabella ? Quel est ton mot ? »

Bella se redressa et baissa les yeux au sol. « Vert, Maître, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Allons à l’intérieur alors, » répliqua Edward en mettant son bras autour de la taille de Bella.

Une jeune femme portant un bustier noir en espèce de similicuir et un short assorti les accueillit à la porte avec le sourire. Elle prit leurs manteaux et Bella lui rendit son sourire. La femme silencieuse indiqua qu’ils devaient passer par l’endroit où Bella entendait de la musique et des rires.

« Ne t’éloigne pas, Fillette, » dit tranquillement Edward au creux de son oreille, et Bella opina imperceptiblement pour lui signifier qu’elle avait entendu ses instructions.

Bella promena son regard dans la maison avec intérêt. Celle-ci était en forme de L, avec le salon/aire de divertissement dans la section la plus longue du ‘L’. Edward entra dans un vaste living room/salle à manger où plusieurs invités étaient debout en train de bavarder. Bella fit comme Edward lui avait demandé et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, mais en s’assurant de ne pas laisser son regard croiser celui d’un autre Dom. 

Elle aperçut plusieurs soumises qui étaient là lors de la soirée précédente et qui lui sourirent ou reconnurent sa présence d’une façon ou d’une autre. Bella fut heureuse de voir que même s’il y avait des soumises vêtues de leurs tenues ‘habituelles,’ la plupart semblaient porter un quelconque costume, comme le sien. Ils étaient plutôt osés, mais il y avait des marins, d’autres vampires, un couple de fées sexy et quelques personnes qui avaient l’air d’avoir échangé leurs rôles avec leurs Dom/Domme pour la soirée, ce que Bella trouva amusant alors qu’elle regardait un Dom vêtu d’une couche surdimensionnée. Il avait aussi une suce autour du cou ainsi qu’un harnais, et son soumis tenait la laisse dans sa bouche alors qu’il était agenouillé à ses pieds.

Bella s’assura de rester près de son Maître pour qu’il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps sur son côté.

Edward commença à bavarder avec un groupe de Doms dont Bella se souvenait de l’autre soirée.

L’un des hommes se tenait à l’extérieur du groupe et l’observait. Bella pouvait sentir ses yeux lorgner ses seins et ses jambes. Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l’aise, elle dut combattre l’envie de bouger.

Elle se déplaça très légèrement plus loin derrière Edward, mais il était tellement en phase avec elle qu’il sentit le changement et la tension en elle, et il se tourna vers elle. Bella ne bougea pas. Elle resta là, à fixer le sol. Edward se tourna à nouveau avec un léger froncement de sourcil pour voir ce qui rendait Bella si mal à l’aise. Il la vit jeter un coup d’œil furtif par-dessus son épaule. 

Edward toucha son épaule et Bella se laissa tomber à genoux. Il arrêta un serveur au passage et commanda deux verres de vin blanc. Il toucha le sommet du crâne de Bella et elle reposa sa tête contre son genou pendant qu’il continuait à discuter. Edward remarqua l’homme qui fixait Bella. C’était un membre assez nouveau de leur branche et Edward ne l’avait vu autour qu’une poignée de fois.

Le vin arriva et il donna un verre à Bella avant de sourire au ‘nouveau venu.’

« Tu es André, n’est-ce pas ? »

L’homme détourna les yeux de Bella et fut surpris de voir un Edward au visage très sombre le fusiller du regard.

« Ma soumise, comme ce pronom possessif l’indique, est à moi. Elle m’appartient et je ne partage pas, et je n’apprécie pas que tu la regardes comme si elle était un morceau de viande ! Je te prierais de me montrer un peu de respect et d’aller lorgner ailleurs ! » La voix d’Edward était grave et menaçante.

Le visage de l’homme passa par toute la palette de couleurs. « Je suis, je suis dé-désolé, mec ! Elle est juste si foutrement belle ! » Balbutia-t-il avant de reculer de quelques pas quand Edward prit un air furieux en entendant son langage. « Désolé ! Désolé ! » Répéta-t-il, puis il se retourna précipitamment et sortit de la pièce.

Les autres Doms, un homme d’environ quarante ans avec un soumis, et une femme avec sa soumise, regardèrent Edward puis baissèrent les yeux vers Bella avec intérêt. 

« Allons, Edward, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Elle est exquise et on ne peut s’empêcher de la remarquer ! » Dit Edgar, le Dom mâle, avec un sourire. « Ça fait des années qu’une femme ne m’a pas fait bander, mais je pense que ta petite soumise serait capable de réveiller ma quéquette sans aucun problème ! » Il se mit à rire, et un Edward réticent en fit autant.

Bella s’assura de garder la tête baissée jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende un ricanement à côté d’elle. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux autres soumis. L’homme, un type plus âgé au visage légèrement parcheminé, qui avait l’air de passer tout son temps sur un lit de bronzage avec son Dom, lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Salut, » articula-t-il en silence.

Bella sourit. « Salut. »

« Harry, » sembla-t-il articuler à l’intention de Bella.

« Bella. »

Bella leva les yeux vers la fille en face d’eux, mais celle-ci ne les regardait pas. Bella regarda de nouveau ‘Harry’ avec des sourcils inquisiteurs.

Il lança un bref regard à la Domme de la fille. « Une vraie salope ! » Articula-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oh. »

Elle regarda autour et but une gorgée de vin. De temps à autre, Harry roulait des yeux ou fronçait les sourcils et faisait un clin d’œil à quelqu’un, essayant de divertir Bella.

Elle avait besoin d’aller à la salle de bain, mais elle n’avait pas encore vu Kate.

Merde alors !

Bella mit sa main à l’arrière du genou d’Edward et la fit courir doucement vers le bas de son mollet.

Edward continua de parler pendant un moment, puis il se pencha. « Qu’y a-t-il, Isabella ? »

« Maître, il faut que j’aille à la salle de bain, s’il vous plaît ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward commença à secouer la tête. « Je n’ai pas vu Kate, Isabella… »

Bella regarda Harry qui opina et sourit en inclinant la tête vers Edward.

« Maître, s’il vous plaît, autoriseriez-vous Harry à m’accompagner ? Je serai en sécurité avec lui, » murmura à nouveau Bella.

Edward regarda Harry puis il se tourna vers Edgar. « Edgar, s’il te plaît, puis-je te demander de permettre à Harry d’accompagner Isabella à la salle de bain ? C’est la première fois qu’elle vient ici et je ne veux pas qu’elle se balade toute seule… » Dit-il.

Edgar lui sourit et roula des yeux. « Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mon grand – ça fait des années que je te le dis ! Harry, conduis Isabella à la salle de bain et reviens tout de suite après ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Bella se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de la botte d’Edward avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce avec Harry.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. « Salut ! Je suis Harry, et ce vieil homme tout flasque là-bas est mon Dom, Edgar, » déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Bella. Et Edward est mon petit ami avec qui je vis, et mon Dom, » répliqua-t-elle, se mettant à rire quand Harry gémit.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Chérie ! Sais-tu à quel point tout le monde ici t’envie ? De pouvoir sucer cette bite tous les jours… ou lécher cette mâchoire… ou foutre cet a… »

« OK ! TROP D’INFORMATION ! Merci Harry – je ne veux pas imaginer quelqu’un d’autre sucer, baiser ou lécher mon Maître sauf moi ! » Le réprimanda Bella, mais elle pouffait toujours. Elle aimait Harry et elle avait le sentiment qu’elle aimerait aussi Edgar.

Elle se demanda si elle pourrait organiser un dîner pour certains des gens qu’elle avait rencontrés et aimés. Elle prit note de demander à son Maître quand ils seraient à la maison.

« Nous y voilà. Zut, il y a une queue qui doit bien faire 2km de long… Viens, allons trouver Bernice ! » Lança Harry, prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne et la tirant vers l’arrière dans la foule de gens.

« Il y a beaucoup plus de gens ici que je ne l’avais anticipé ! » Commenta Bella.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle. « Stan a invité tout le monde ! Mais comme en général ce n’est pas tout le monde qui vient à chaque soirée, ça explique pourquoi tu n’as jamais rencontré tout le monde en même temps ! Il y a environ trente-cinq couples au total – peut-être un peu plus, parce que certains ont plus qu’un ou une soumise. Regarde, la voilà – Hé, Bernice, cocotte ! » Il éleva la voix au-dessus du brouhaha.

Bernice leur sourit en reconnaissant Bella. « Hé Bella, tu es ravissante ! Je suis surprise que ton Maître t’ait laissée hors de sa vue ! »

Bella fit la grimace. « Je suis seulement censée aller à la salle de bain, mais il y a une longue file d’attente, alors je pense que je devrais juste retourner le voir et revenir plus tard… » Bella ne voulait pas donner à Edward un prétexte pour se mettre en colère contre elle.

« Sottises, Bella – tu ne peux pas passer la soirée à te retenir d’aller au petit coin ! Viens avec moi. » Bernice trouva Stanley et lui glissa rapidement un mot à l’oreille.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Bella et Harry, leur adressant un sourire. « Attendez ici un moment, » dit-il au groupe, et il se faufila hors de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Isabella, ton Maître accepte avec joie que tu ailles dans notre suite privée avec Bernice et Harry. Il a dit que tu peux prendre ton temps, mais de ne pas te perdre… » Bella acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci Monsieur. Mon Maître sait que j’ai tendance à me mettre dans le pétrin, » répondit-elle.

Stan éclata de rire, faisant tourner plusieurs têtes dans leur direction. « C’est aussi ce qu’a dit Edward ! »

Bella et Harry suivirent Bernice le long du couloir qui menait à leurs quartiers privés.

Bella fut choquée quand ils passèrent devant deux chambres d’enfants. L’une était décorée dans des tons de rose et de violet, et l’autre dans des couleurs primaires de rouge et de bleu brillants. 

Elle fit halte. « Bernice, tu as des enfants ! » S’exclama-t-elle. Bernice se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en acquiesçant. « Mais oui, Bradley a sept ans et c’est notre grand garçon, et Tammie a quatre ans et c’est la petite princesse de son papa ! » Bernice alluma la lumière de la salle de bain d’invités.

« Prends ton temps, » dit-elle à Bella.

Bella soulagea sa vessie avec bonheur et se lava les mains en vitesse. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle rougit un peu à la vue de ses mamelons qui pointaient à travers le tissu délicat. Elle réappliqua rapidement son brillant à lèvres et lava ses mains une fois de plus.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que Kate avait rejoint Bernice et Harry devant la salle de bain.

Elle serra Kate dans ses bras et siffla à la vue de la petite blonde portant un costume de chat en cuir rouge épousant chaque courbe de son corps. Une paire de cornes de diable à paillettes sur sa tête bouclée complétait sa tenue.

« Wow Kate ! Tu es… ahurissante ! » S’exclama Bella.

Kate se mit à rire en touchant le cuir rouge du collier clouté qui s’harmonisait avec son costume et agita une épaisse laisse comme s’il s’agissait d’une queue.

« Garrett essaie toujours de me faire user de modération, mais j’aime me déguiser pour ces soirées ! J’ai entrevu ton Maître, Bella, et je dois dire que rarement un vampire n’a été aussi séduisant ! »

Harry leur sourit. « C’est ce que j’ai dit à Bella et elle m’a répondu que c’était trop d’information ! Garce ! » Harry fit la moue et les filles se mirent à rire plus fort alors que Bella tentait de se défendre. « C’est pas ce que tu as dit, putain de menteur, tu as dit que tu voulais sucer, lécher et baiser différentes parties de lui… et c’est à ça que je me suis opposée ! »

« Écoute, je viens juste de parler à Edward et il est d’accord pour que tu te joignes à nous pendant un moment. Allons nous trouver une table. Je meurs de faim ! » Déclara Kate.

Bella se mordit la lèvre ; elle se rappelait la mise en garde d’Edward qui ne voulait pas qu’elle mange si ce n’était pas lui qui lui donnait la nourriture.

« Donne-moi une minute, je dois aller voir mon Maître, » dit-elle.

Bella et Harry retournèrent dans la grande pièce à aire ouverte. Bella vit qu’Edward et Garrett étaient assis ensemble sur un côté de la pièce.

Bella se rendit compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à genoux dans la porte sans se faire piétiner. Elle entra dans la pièce et s’agenouilla immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main sur sa tête et elle leva les yeux, rencontrant le visage souriant d’Edward.

Elle se pencha en avant et baisa le dessus de sa botte noire luisante. Edward pressa son épaule, et à ce signal elle se releva.

« As-tu vu Kate, Fillette ? » L’interrogea-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

« Oui, c’est pour ça qu’il fallait que je vous demande si je pouvais manger avec elle, Bernice et Harry, Maître ? » Fit-elle.

« Regarde-moi, » dit Edward.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et répondit à son sourire.

« Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

« Je passe un excellent moment ! » Répondit-elle.

Edward opina.

« Va et amuse-toi. Tu fais très bien ça, et je suis fier de toi, Isabella ! » Dit-il, et il la vit rougir de plaisir.

« Merci, Maître. Viendrez-vous me chercher ? Nous allons trouver une table pour casser la croûte. »

Edward embrassa tendrement sa bouche.

« Je te verrai plus tard, Chérie. »

Harry l’attendait et ils se rendirent à l’endroit où Bernice avait installé des tables pour manger. La salle où ils se trouvaient était derrière la cuisine. Bella regarda autour d’elle avec curiosité.

« Normalement cette pièce est utilisée par Bernice pour ses classes de yoga et de Pilates, » dit Harry en voyant l’expression de curiosité sur le visage de Bella.

« Oh, wow. Elle enseigne le yoga et le Pilates ? »

Harry sourit. « Oui, elle enseigne pas mal de choses différentes comme la danse en ligne et le pole dancing ; elle donne aussi des cours de baladi, et Stanley enseigne le Shibari, bien que je ne pense pas qu’il donne ses cours quand les enfants sont à la maison ! »

Ils trouvèrent leurs tables, et Kate et Bella se dirigèrent vers le magnifique buffet qui avait été dressé contre un mur pendant que Harry allait chercher les boissons. Bella lui avait demandé de lui apporter un soda en canette, gardant à l’esprit ce qu’Edward lui avait dit au sujet d’accepter des boissons d’autres personnes.

Une fois que leurs assiettes furent remplies d’un peu de tout ce qu’il y avait dans le buffet, elles retournèrent à la table où Bernice, Harry et un autre homme étaient assis.

Harry fit les présentations pendant que Bella s’asseyait entre Kate et Bernice. « Bella, voici Peter. C’est un soumis et sa Maîtresse est Zoé, une de nos bonnes amies. »

Bella sourit à Peter. Il avait l’air d’avoir vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns. Il avait un beau visage enfantin avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui indiquait à Bella que Harry et lui ensemble pourraient être synonyme d’ennuis.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. Harry me disait que tu es la soumise d’Edward ? » Peter sourit et Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour quand elle vit les fossettes apparaître sur ses joues.

« C’est exact, » dit-elle.

Harry alla se chercher une assiette et Bella commença à bavarder avec Bernice. « Bernice, comment fait-on pour mener ce style de vie quand on a des enfants ? » Cette question la démangeait depuis qu’elle avait vu les chambres des enfants.

Bernice lui sourit. « Eh bien, nous avons discuté pendant longtemps si oui ou non nous devions renoncer à notre mode de vie quand nous avons décidé que nous voulions des enfants, mais après avoir parlé avec les autres soumis que nous côtoyons qui ont des enfants, nous avons su que nous pouvions avoir les deux. Il faut juste bien gérer, tout comme les autres choses dans notre vie. Nous avons du temps ‘entre adultes’ et du temps en famille. Quand nous passons du temps entre adultes, nos enfants vont chez nos parents pour le weekend ou pour une soirée, ou bien nous allons dans des Munches et nous faisons venir la baby-sitter ici, » expliqua Bernice.

« De la façon que tu en parles, ça semble si facile, » commenta Bella, ce qui fit rire Bernice.

« Non, ce n’est pas facile, mais la vie avec des enfants n’est jamais facile. Notre temps de jeu est important pour nous, mais nous avons appris à avoir des périodes de jeu plus courtes. Nous avons fait un arrangement pour avoir un weekend complet une fois par mois, et nous avons déplacé notre salle de jeux à côté de notre chambre à coucher, et nous l’avons équipé avec des interphones de surveillance afin de pouvoir entendre les enfants au cas où ils auraient besoin de nous, mais nous ne changerions pas une chose à propos de nos vies. »

Bella opina et commença à manger le dîner qu’elle s’était servi. Elle prit son temps pour manger, préférant écouter la conversation qui coulait autour d’elle.

« Tu passes un bon moment, Fillette ? » Bella sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle de son Maître sur son oreille, la voix de velours d’Edward provoquant à nouveau cette secousse électrique.

Elle bougea pour se lever, mais la main d’Edward sur son épaule l’incita à rester assise. « Détends-toi, Isabella, » murmura-t-il en se redressant, puis il salua tout le monde autour de la table.

Bella remarqua que les autres Doms les avaient rejoints et que la musique était plus forte.

Edward tendit la main à Bella en se tournant vers elle avec le sourire.

« Veux-tu danser ? » 

Bella sentit ses joues se colorer et elle acquiesça, mettant sa serviette de table sur son assiette.

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur. « Petite garce veinarde ! » Siffla-t-il, et Bella lui sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Et ne l’oublie pas ! » Dit-elle en se levant, prenant la main d’Edward.

Edward conduisit Bella vers le vaste espace qui avait été gardé ouvert pour servir de piste de danse au moment où une nouvelle chanson commençait à jouer.

Il attira Bella dans ses bras, gardant une main dans le bas de son dos, et l’autre tenant sa petite main contre sa poitrine.

Bella soupira et ferma les yeux en se détendant contre son Maître.

Edward ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre le côté de la tête de Bella.

ooo

Il l’avait regardé toute la soirée.

Bella avait été merveilleuse. Elle était ravissante. À couper le souffle. Une vision.

Tous les Doms et toutes les Dommes l’avaient regardée avec envie alors qu’elle s’agenouillait à ses pieds. Il leur avait lancé des regards éloquents pour les garder à distance.

Quand Bella était allée à la salle de bain avec Harry, Edgar l’avait taquiné sans pitié.

« Oh ! Seigneur ! Détends-toi, Edward ! Elle va bien aller sans toi pendant quelques minutes ! »

Edward avait roulé des yeux et lui avait lancé un sourire plein d’autodérision. « Oh, va te faire foutre ! Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, d’accord ? Ça n’a pas été un jardin de roses entre elle et moi cette semaine, et je ne veux pas qu’Isabella soit contrariée ce soir. Elle voulait venir, et même si je me sens un peu égoïste et que je n’avais pas vraiment envie de la partager, j’ai décidé de l’emmener. »

À cet instant, Garrett et Kate étaient arrivés. Tous les quatre s’étaient déplacés vers un coin où il y avait des canapés. Stanley était venu les retrouver et avait dit à Edward que Bella allait utiliser la salle de bain dans leurs quartiers privés. Edward avait approuvé, secrètement heureux que Bella ait cherché à lui demander son approbation.

Edward avait suggéré à Kate de prendre Bella sous son aile et de l’amener s’amuser avec quelques-uns des autres soumis que Bernice et elle connaissaient.

Bella était venue le trouver avant d’aller s’asseoir pour dîner. Edward débordait de plaisir tandis qu’il recevait un compliment après l’autre de la part de plusieurs Doms au sujet de sa ‘nouvelle’ soumise.

Finalement, Edward n’avait plus été en mesure de supporter d’être séparé de Bella, et il s’était excusé pour aller la retrouver. Elle était assise à une table avec Kate, Bernice, Harry et Peter, lequel semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de Bella, ainsi que quelques autres soumis. Ils mangeaient et bavardaient gaiment. Edward était content de voir que Bella mangeait bien, se contentant d’ajouter un commentaire ici et là.

Il s’était penché tout près de son oreille et lui avait chuchoté quelques mots. Il avait senti Bella sursauter légèrement de surprise, et il avait été incapable de garder son sourire caché. Il avait relevé la tête pour voir Kate lui lancer un petit sourire satisfait en roulant des yeux.

Edward avait conduit Bella à la piste de danse. Il avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras.

ooo

« Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison ? » Demanda Edward. Bella recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Bien sûr, Maître, » répondit-elle rapidement, mais elle mordit sa lèvre, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Edward lut son expression d’incertitude. Il se pencha et embrassa le côté de son cou, puis lui murmura à l’oreille, « Tu as été parfaite ce soir, Isabella. Je ne fais que me comporter égoïstement en voulant être seul avec toi pour accueillir la nouvelle année. Est-ce que ça te va ? Tu as le choix ce soir ; nous pouvons rester si tu veux, » dit-il en plongeant profondément dans ses yeux une fois de plus.

Bella rougit de plaisir et de désir. « Non, moi aussi je veux être seule avec vous. Rentrons à la maison, Maître, » répondit-elle, et ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Bella n’incline la tête pour un baiser qu’Edward était plus que disposé à lui donner.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux pantelants.

« Wow… » Souffla Edward en pressant son front contre celui de Bella.

« Hmm… wow en effet, Maître, » haleta-t-elle.

Edward rit et mit un bras autour de sa taille en l’entraînant hors de la piste de danse. 

« Puis-je dire au revoir à mes amis, Maître ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Isabella. Je vais trouver Stanley. On se retrouve à l’entrée du salon ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, Maître, ce ne sera pas long. »

Edward la ramena à la table et il dit au revoir aux soumis et aux Doms toujours présents.

Bella sourit à Harry. « Je te remercie énormément d’avoir veillé sur moi ce soir, Harry. Appelle-moi la semaine prochaine et on pourra se rencontrer pour prendre un café, si c’est ok avec ton Maître, » dit-elle.

Harry lui retourna son sourire. « Tu peux toujours essayer de me tenir au loin, Poupée ! »

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone plus tôt.

Bella remarqua que Kate et Bernice n’étaient plus à la table.

« C’était sympa de te rencontrer, Bella. Peut-être que tu peux venir à l’un de nos meetings un de ces quatre ? » Dit Peter.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je vais demander à mon Maître, mais merci pour l’invitation. »

Elle sourit et alla rejoindre Edward.

Bella décida une fois de plus de ne pas s’agenouiller à l’extérieur de l’entrée du salon. Elle fit un pas à l’intérieur et s’arrêta juste sur le seuil avant de se mettre à genoux comme elle l’avait fait précédemment. Edward bavardait avec Garrett, Stanley et Bill, pendant que leurs soumises étaient agenouillées à leurs pieds.

Edward vit Bella et recourba son doigt pour lui faire signe d’approcher. Bella prit une grande respiration, et bien qu’elle soit consciente qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de ramper, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait le faire.

Edward inspira brusquement en voyant Bella ramper vers l’endroit où il se trouvait. Sa verge se mit soudainement à palpiter douloureusement dans son pantalon et il fut reconnaissant de porter un smoking. Putain ! Il voulait la réclamer ici et maintenant !

Bella parvint à lui ; elle s’agenouilla et embrassa sa botte. Edward toucha sa tête alors qu’elle s’asseyait sur ses talons.

Du coin de l’œil il aperçut Vanessa, Bridget et Jennifer qui regardaient Bella avec des expressions ricaneuses.

Merde. On n’a pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

Garrett jura dans sa barbe. « Putain ! Sérieusement, Bill, il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose au sujet de ces trois-là ! Elles sont ridicules ! Kate, lève-toi s’il te plaît ! » Kate se leva en vitesse, et Bill et Stanley demandèrent à Bernice et Sonya d’en faire autant.

Edward toucha à nouveau Bella, cette fois-ci sur l’épaule. Elle s’empressa de se relever, le visage perplexe. Elle lança un regard à la ronde et se raidit en voyant les trois femmes s’approcher d’eux.

Les trois soumises atteignirent leur cercle. Elles étaient vêtues de petits pagnes qui ne couvraient que le devant de leurs silhouettes, laissant leurs culs et leurs seins nus.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Lança Jennifer. Sa voix haut-perchée irrita les nerfs de tout ceux rassemblés dans la pièce.

Edward les ignora complètement alors que Bella et lui disaient bonsoir à tous les autres et se dirigeaient vers le hall d’entrée. 

Connerie. De. Merde. Si ce ne sont pas les putains de sorcières d’Eastwick !

La jeune femme à l’entrée était toujours à son poste à côté du placard à manteaux. Quand elle vit Edward et Bella, elle sourit et disparut pour récupérer leurs manteaux.

Elle revint avec celui d’Edward et fit signe à Bella de la suivre. Bella regarda Edward qui acquiesça et elle suivit donc la jeune femme.

Elle vit tout de suite où était le problème. Deux autres capes blanches avaient été confiées à la jeune femme durant la soirée, et elle ne savait plus laquelle était celle de Bella.

Bella sourit en reprenant prestement sa cape, et elle alla retrouver Edward.

Elle leva les yeux au moment où Vanessa abordait Edward, pressant son corps contre la poitrine de celui-ci, frottant ses nichons contre lui.

Des nichons siliconés, et en plus ils sont foutrement asymétriques ! Songea Bella en retroussant les lèvres. Elle voulait éloigner la salope d’Edward en tirant sur les extensions de ses cheveux, mais elle ne bougea pas un muscle.

« Edward… C’est si bon de te revoir… Il faut vraiment qu’on renoue toi et moi. Peut-être qu’on pourrait montrer à ta petite – qu’est-ce qu’elle est, une fée ? – comme je le disais, peut-être qu’on pourrait montrer un ou deux trucs à ta petite fée… » Haleta Vanessa en faisant courir ses mains le long des bras d’Edward.

Une fée c’est mieux qu’une femme des cavernes, espèce de pute !

Bella sentit les yeux d’Edward sur elle tandis qu’elle se tenait en retrait, la tête baissée, en l’attendant.

Je ne vais pas donner à cette pouffiasse la satisfaction de me voir craquer ! Bella récita les mots d’Edward dans sa tête. Tu es à moi, Isabella. Je suis à toi. Je ne suis pas intéressé à être avec quelqu’un d’autre. Elle ne pensait qu’à ces paroles tandis que ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ses paumes derrière son dos.

« Vanessa, fous-moi la- » Commença Edward avant d’être interrompu par une voix que Bella reconnut avec un gémissement intérieur.

« Edward ! Très cher ! Je vois que tu as toujours ta petite recrue avec toi… Quel dommage ! J’aimerais vraiment passer du temps avec elle… et je suis sûre que mes trois filles pourraient aider à la former ! » Retentit haut et fort la voix de Miss Mandy.

Oh doux bébé bouddha ! Est-ce que ça pourrait être encore pire ?

Bella sentit les ongles pointus comme des serres d’aigle de Miss Mandy serpenter autour de son bras, essayant de la tirer vers l’avant, mais elle résista.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Ne put s’empêcher de rugir Edward. Soudain, il sembla y avoir un silence là où auparavant il y avait eu des rires, des bavardages et de la musique en train de jouer.

Bella sentit les couleurs envahir ses joues en réalisant qu’ils étaient en train de devenir le centre d’attention.

« Mandy, ôte tes putains de mains de sur Isabella tout de suite ! Vanessa, je ne vais pas te le dire encore une fois. Ne. Me. Touche. Pas ! Ceci est ridicule ! Mandy, dois-je te rappeler une règle fondamentale de BDSM – on ne touche jamais ce qui ne nous appartient pas sans permission, et je ne partagerai jamais Isabella. À partir de maintenant, soit tu fais preuve d’un peu de respect envers ma soumise et moi-même, ou bien je vais déposer une plainte auprès du DM*, qui est notre hôte ici ce soir. » La voix d’Edward était froide et furieuse, et Bella frémit intérieurement. Elle n’avait pas peur de lui, mais sa colère brute la rendait nerveuse.

Stanley et Bernice arrivèrent dans le vestibule sur ces entrefaites.

« Edward, puis-je parler à Isabella ? » Demanda Stanley, et Bella supposa qu’Edward avait acquiescé parce qu’ensuite elle sentit une main toucher doucement la sienne.

« Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ? » S’enquit tranquillement Stanley.

Bella hocha la tête. « Je vais bien, merci Monsieur. Merci de le demander. »

Stanley regarda Mandy et Vanessa, qui semblaient encore choquées par l’explosion d’Edward. Elles avaient bondi en arrière quand il avait commencé à crier après elles, et elles se tenaient blotties dans un coin.

« Miss Mandy, Vanessa, je vais discuter avec les autres Doms et nous allons prendre une décision concernant votre avenir dans notre branche. Pour l’instant, je vous prierais de présenter vos excuses à Maître Edward et à Isabella, sans quoi vous devrez immédiatement quitter les lieux. » La voix normalement douce de Stanley était dure et teintée de mépris.

« Isabella, » dit doucement Edward.

Bella s’empressa de contourner Stanley, allant se mettre en position comme Edward le lui avait indiqué, derrière son côté droit, mais il la stoppa. Il lui prit sa cape des mains et l’attacha rapidement. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et inclina sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre ses yeux.

« Ça va, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, et Bella vit l’inquiétude dans ses yeux vert foncé alors qu’ils sondaient son visage.

Elle opina. « Mon mot est toujours Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle, et il lui sourit pendant un moment. « Bonne fille. Garde la tête relevée maintenant, Isabella, » lui dit Edward avant de la tirer à côté de lui, gardant son bras autour d’elle.

« Nous attendons, » dit Edward d’un ton glacial.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes tous si dramatiques ! La petite Isabella sait que je ne fais que jouer avec elle, n’est-ce pas, gamine ? » Répliqua Mandy d’une voix mielleuse, mais son regard démentait son ton.

Bella garda le silence.

Ce silence était très éloquent, et c’est Vanessa qui parla cette fois. « Maître Edward, Isabella, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir montré le respect que vous méritez. S’il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ; j’ai trop bu ce soir. »

Bella sentit Edward tapoter sa hanche et elle s’adressa à la soumise en s’assurant que sa voix ne montrait aucune animosité.

« Merci Vanessa. Nous commettons tous des erreurs. Je suis certaine que cela ne se reproduira plus, » dit-elle. Intérieurement elle tenait un tout autre discours. Une fois de plus, sale garce, et je te ferai regretter d’avoir jamais posé les yeux sur mon homme !

Mandy resta en retrait, refusant même de regarder Edward et Bella.

Edward secoua la tête et roula des yeux en se tournant vers Stanley.

« Merci encore pour cette soirée des plus agréables, Stan. On se redonne des nouvelles bientôt, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte d’entrée.

Stanley les raccompagna à leur véhicule et s’excusa pour le désagrément vécu en fin de soirée.

Edward garda sa main sur la cuisse de Bella pendant le trajet du retour. Il avait allumé le chauffage dans le SUV aussitôt qu’il l’avait fait démarrer.

« Tu commences à avoir plus chaud ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Maître, » répondit Bella en plaçant ses mains près de la sortie d’air chaud.

Trop vite ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de leur résidence.

Edward stationna dans le garage, s’assurant de fermer les portes de celui-ci avant d’ouvrir la portière de Bella. 

Ils traversèrent la cour en vitesse et entrèrent dans la maison restée chaude en leur absence.

Edward tendit le bras et débarrassa Bella de sa cape. De ses lèvres, il effleura sa nuque.

Bella ferma les yeux, perdue dans la sensation d’Edward embrassant et mordillant la peau douce et sensible de son cou.

« Hmmm… oh, Maître… » Soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment de pure extase.

Edward l’embrassa une dernière fois avant de détacher le fermoir, et Bella sentit le lourd collier tomber de son cou et directement dans la main de son Maître.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. « Qu’est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward posa un doigt sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

« Je veux célébrer le Nouvel An avec toi, Bella. Ma partenaire dans la vie et ma petite amie, est-ce que ça te va ? Il y aura beaucoup de temps pour jouer plus tard, mon Cœur… »

Bella vit la vulnérabilité dans les yeux d’Edward et elle ne put lui résister. « J’aimerais accueillir la Nouvelle Année avec toi, mon Amour, » murmura-t-elle.

Un immense sourire se répandit sur le visage d’Edward. « Super ! D’accord, va te changer en vitesse, et viens me retrouver dans la salle de détente quand tu seras prête, » dit-il, ignorant soigneusement l’expression incrédule de Bella.

« Tu veux que j’enlève cette tenue ? Tu ne l’aimes pas ? » Questionna-t-elle. Elle avait été convaincue qu’Edward aimait ce qu’elle portait.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent, et la seconde d’après il penchait Bella contre le côté de la rampe. Son visage était à peine à deux centimètres du sien. Les yeux d’Edward brûlaient avec une intensité que Bella n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle sentit un frisson d’excitation ou de peur quand elle nota qu’Edward tremblait légèrement sous l’effort exigé pour ne pas la toucher.

« Ne fais jamais l’erreur de penser que je ne te veux pas. Ça fait quatre heures que j’ai une putain d’érection ! J’ai envie de déchirer en lambeaux ce morceau de tissu qui me nargue, et ensuite de veux te baiser jusqu’à ce que tu cries que tu n’en peux plus ! » Souffla la voix rauque de désir d’Edward à son oreille.

Bella déglutit bruyamment. Edward recula et Bella glissa le long de la rampe jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à moitié assise, regardant dans ses yeux sombres remplis de concupiscence. 

Tout de suite après, son expression changea, et le dangereux Edward fut remplacé par Edward le prince charmant, qui adressa un sourire en coin des plus sexy à Bella.

« Mais ce soir, ce n’est pas de ça qu’il s’agit. Je ne veux pas te baiser, je veux t’aimer. Alors peux-tu s’il te plaît aller te changer, mon Amour ? Pour moi ? » Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse.

Bella ne put faire autrement qu’acquiescer avant de monter à l’étage pour se changer.

Bordel de merde ! C’était quoi, ça ? Pendant une minute, Edward avait eu l’air d’un vampire, un peu sinistre et dangereux. Putain d’enfer !

Bella se dépêcha de se changer. Elle gémit en réalisant que sa petite culotte était trempée de part en part avec ses jus.

Traînée !

Putain oui !

Bella enfila un pantalon de yoga gris. À la dernière minute elle décida de garder le soutien-gorge blanc transparent et glissa un cardigan bleu en laine d’agneau par-dessus. Le cardigan était doux et épousait les formes de Bella aux bons endroits. Les minuscules boutons de nacre accentuaient l’encolure en V en moulant le renflement de ses seins. Elle défit sa coiffure et glissa ses doigts dans les longues mèches pour permettre à ses cheveux de tomber en vagues légères dans son dos, puis elle nettoya son visage pour enlever le maquillage.

Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes moelleuses et retourna en bas.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de détente alors qu’Edward sortait de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le meuble de rangement des CD et sortit un disque d’un de ses chanteurs préférés.

Edward sourit en entendant la musique de Michael Bublé.

Bella commença à fredonner doucement en se balançant au rythme de la chanson.

« Ai-je de la concurrence ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Bella se retourna et rougit en mordant sa lèvre.

Edward avait lui aussi enlevé son maquillage. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à leur manière unique et sexy. Il avait retiré la veste de son smoking et tiré sa chemise hors de son pantalon. Les boutons avaient été à moitié détachés, laissant voir sa poitrine, et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu’aux coudes.

Bella baissa les yeux et sentit un fourmillement dans le creux de son estomac ; Edward était pieds nus.

Oh. Ma. Minette. En. Feu. Je ne pourrai pas résister… Je vais l’attaquer…

Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour s’assurer qu’elle ne bavait pas comme la gourgandine éperdue d’amour et remplie de luxure qu’elle avait l’impression d’être !

Edward sourit en allant rejoindre Bella. Il tenait un seau à glace et deux verres. Il avait déjà déposé un plateau d’amuse-gueules sur la table. Il les avait commandés du traiteur italien de la ville, et Don était allé les chercher pour lui plus tôt.

« Il est encore tôt, mais aimerais-tu avoir un peu de champagne ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant le seau à glace sur son support.

Il était à peine passé 22h.

Bella hocha la tête. « Hmm… bonne idée. Est-ce qu’il vient du vignoble de ta famille ? »

Edward émit un petit rire. « Dieu merci mon grand-père n’est plus de ce monde pour t’entendre poser cette question – tu te serais retrouvée avec un billet aller simple sur Air France pour te rendre en Champagne et y travailler dans les champs pendant un an ! »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire ? Je suis juste une fille qui a grandi dans une petite ville de l’État de Washington. Qu’est-ce que je connais à propos du champagne ? » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Eh bien, le champagne est uniquement appelé ainsi lorsqu’il vient de la région de Champagne en France. Sinon on l’appelle ‘vin mousseux.’ Il faut quand même savoir que Cullen Crest et plusieurs autres vignobles de la région de Napa produisent un bon, voire excellent vin mousseux, mais nous ne pourrons probablement pas obtenir quelque chose de plus proche du ‘parfait’ champagne que ça. »

Bella arqua les sourcils en l’écoutant.

Edward avait mis plein de gros coussins sur le sol devant l’âtre, et c’est là qu’ils s’installèrent. Il versa le liquide pétillant dans les deux verres.

Il se pencha en avant, s’appuyant sur une main tandis que de l’autre il levait son verre.

« Ceci, mon Amour, est un Dom Pérignon, et il est produit par la maison de Champagne Moët & Chandon. J’en ai plusieurs bouteilles. J’aime particulièrement le millésime 1998, et le 1986 Rosé. »

« Eh bien, même moi je sais qu’on doit payer une fortune pour ce genre de choses, alors il est mieux d’être bon, sinon nous allons acheter du vin mousseux maison à l’avenir ! » Le taquina Bella. Elle plissa le nez alors qu’en reniflant le vin les bulles chatouillaient ses narines.

Elle leva son verre pour trinquer avec Edward. Celui-ci devint sérieux en regardant Bella.

« À nous deux. À la prochaine année de nos vies – j’espère que nous serons aussi heureux que je le suis en ce moment. À… nous, » murmura Edward.

Bella cligna des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient soudainement de couler alors que leurs flûtes en cristal tintaient doucement ensemble.

« À nous… » Répéta-t-elle en écho.

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément en buvant le contenu de leurs verres.

Edward sourit en déposant sa flûte sur la table basse.

« À présent aimerais-tu avoir quelque chose à manger, ou bien voudrais-tu danser ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella fit la moue. « Je ne suis pas habillée pour danser ! Tu m’as fait enlever ma robe de soirée… » Dit-elle.

Edward se mit à rire en se levant et en se penchant pour aider Bella à se remettre debout. « Cette ‘robe de soirée’ n’a jamais été conçue pour danser, mon Amour, et tu le sais ! Allons, tu es parfaite pour danser telle que tu es actuellement, selon moi ! »

Il monta les deux marches qui menaient à la salle de musique faiblement éclairée et attira Bella dans ses bras. Il exécuta une série de pirouettes élaborées avec elle, la faisant pousser des petits cris aigus et pouffer de rire jusqu’à ce qu’elle trébuche, à bout de souffle d’avoir tellement ri.

Finalement il la fit plonger très bas en la penchant sur son bras, ce qui la fit paniquer ; elle enroula une jambe autour de sa hanche en agrippant fermement son épaule.

« Edward ! Ne me lâche pas ! » Hurla-t-elle alors même qu’elle était prise d’un autre fou rire.

Edward pencha lentement son corps sur le sien, son nez et sa bouche effleurant son sternum et son cou exposés.

« Ma belle petite sotte, ne sais-tu pas, depuis le temps, que je ne pourrai jamais te lâcher ? Tu es aussi vitale pour moi que l’air que je respire, » chuchota Edward contre sa peau.

L’essence de Bella emplit ses poumons et il la respira comme si elle était la dernière bouffée d’air frais dans le monde.

Le souffle de Bella resta piégé dans sa gorge.

« Edward… »

L’atmosphère dans la pièce à demi plongée dans l’obscurité changea.

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle était remplie de rires légers et de musique, maintenant l’air y était saturé de désir et de l’odeur enivrante de l’excitation sexuelle.

« Isabella… » Gémit Edward contre sa gorge.

« Edward… prends-moi, maintenant ! S’il te plaît, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! J’ai besoin de toi en moi ! Je veux que tu me marques, que tu me fasses tienne ! » Gémit Bella en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux et sexy.

Edward saisit fermement Bella pour la faire descendre au sol, et en un mouvement fluide il s’allongea à côté d’elle sur le plancher de bois.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en regardant dans les yeux brillants d’Edward. Subitement il semblait venir d’un autre monde dans la pénombre de la pièce. Sa peau était anormalement pâle et ses yeux paraissaient noirs dans l’obscurité.

Les mains d’Edward se déplacèrent vers le cardigan de Bella qu’il déboutonna habilement jusqu’à ce qu’il ait dévoilé ses seins pâles, recouverts du tissu translucide.

« Putain ! » Dit-il avec révérence alors que sa bouche suçait d’abord un mamelon durci tandis qu’il pinçait et tortillait l’autre avant de troquer. La sensation du tissu humide ne sembla que faire durcir davantage les tétons de Bella ; plus Edward les suçait, mordillait et titillait avec sa langue et ses dents, plus ils gonflaient et s’assombrissaient.

Bella rua sous Edward, essayant de presser son entrejambe humide contre lui.

Edward bougea ses mains vers le bas, tirant la bande élastique du pantalon de Bella et le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Sa bouche suivit dans le sillon de ses mains, déposant des baisers sur son ventre, ses hanches et son pubis.

Il frotta son nez contre elle. « … Tellement douce… tellement belle… tellement… mienne… »

Bella gémit et souleva les hanches pour rencontrer sa bouche.

« Ooohhh… juste là… s’il te plaît… » Geignit-elle tandis qu’Edward appuyait le bout de sa langue sur son sexe et la faisait remonter à partir de son entrée jusqu’à l’endroit où son petit clito se cachait.

Edward refit le même parcours, mais cette fois il appuya davantage, il titilla le capuchon de son clitoris jusqu’à ce que la petite perle se montre, puis il souffla doucement dessus avant de la couvrir avec ses lèvres et de l’aspirer dans sa bouche pendant que Bella gémissait bruyamment et se tordait de gauche à droite. 

Edward maintint ses hanches en place alors qu’il dardait sa chatte avec sa langue, refusant de céder à ses exigences.

Bella sentit le tumulte au fond de ses entrailles s’amplifier, puis elle se retrouva au bord du précipice de quelque chose… quelque chose… oh ! Oh !

« Edwaaaaaaard ! » Bella grogna et cria en sentant les vagues orgasmiques la submerger encore et encore.

Les baisers d’Edward se firent plus légers, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient rien de plus que de minuscules coups de langue. Il pressa sa bouche sur sa fente et l’embrassa là.

Il fit son chemin vers le haut de son corps jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à genoux entre ses jambes, puis il se débarrassa prestement de sa chemise. Son pantalon et son boxer suivirent tout de suite après. 

Ensuite il fut là. Juste à son entrée, ses yeux perçant ceux de Bella alors qu’il enfonçait son phallus engorgé dans son centre incandescent.

« Bella… »

« Maintenant… »

Edward hocha la tête, puis il commença à se mouvoir en elle, langoureusement et profondément, toujours plus loin. Bella grogna de frustration quand il ne frappa pas la ‘zone’ et elle leva ses jambes et les plaça sur les épaules d’Edward pour que sa verge bute contre son point G. 

Ses coups de rein devinrent plus violents et plus profonds. Edward gardait Bella en bordure du gouffre, les ramenant tous les deux encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient glissants de sueur. Edward mit alors sa main entre eux et frotta le petit bouton nerveux, les conduisant finalement tous les deux à l’extase en criant le nom de l’autre. 

Edward déplaça les jambes de Bella et elle gémit en sentant la perte de sa chaleur. Il s’allongea à côté d’elle. Elle bougea afin que son menton repose sur sa poitrine.

Edward écarta les cheveux de ses yeux. « Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » La bouche de Bella forma un sourire.

Edward continua de jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

« J’étais vachement fier de toi ce soir, Bébé. »

Bella commença à rougir de plaisir.

« Ah bon ? »

Edward tira une mèche plus fort, et Bella riposta en le pinçant. « Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Edward sourcilla. « Je t’en prie, ne commence pas à douter de toi maintenant. Tu as été sans faille ; chaque position et chaque mouvement étaient impeccables. Tu étais la quintessence de la soumise parfaite, et j’étais honorée que tu sois avec moi ! »

Bella sourit.

« Une pluie d’éloges de la part de mon merveilleux Dom ! Merci, mon amour, » dit-elle.

Edward rit et toucha son nez. « Je n’ai pas arrêté de recevoir des compliments des autres Doms et Dommes là-bas. Je souriais comme un idiot mais je n’aimais pas ça quand tu étais loin de moi. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Mais je t’ai demandé… tu savais où j’étais… Je… » Commença-t-elle à se justifier, poussant contre sa poitrine pour se redresser, mais Edward la stoppa.

« Je n’ai pas dit que tu avais fait quoi que ce soit de mal, Fillette, j’ai seulement dit que je n’aimais pas être loin de toi. C’est comme si je faisais de l’angoisse de séparation ou quelque chose. Tu vois ? C’est moi le gros bêta ! » Dit-il, et il l’embrassa sur la bouche.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, moi aussi j’ai ressenti ça. J’aime te toucher ou savoir que je peux te toucher… C’est dur quand je ne peux pas. »

Edward grogna et jeta un coup d’œil à son sexe en train de durcir. « Pas tout à fait, mais ça s’en vient ! »

Bella suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras en rougissant. « Homme des cavernes ! »

Au bout d’un moment ils retournèrent dans la salle de détente, Bella vêtue seulement de la chemise d’Edward tandis que celui-ci portait son pantalon, moins son boxer, sa fermeture Éclair à moitié remontée, ce qui faisait pendre le pantalon sur ses hanches d’une manière des plus délectables.

Alors qu’ils s’installaient sur les coussins une fois de plus, Edward parla de ‘l’agression’ de Vanessa et de Mandy.

« Je dois te dire que je suis très fier de la façon dont tu leur as répondu, ou devrais-je dire dont tu ne leur as pas répondu. Je ne veux pas que tu aies encore à te soucier d’elles, et si ça signifie que nous n’irons plus à ces fêtes ou qu’elles devront partir, eh bien qu’il en soit ainsi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses à leur sujet ! » Lança Edward avec une trace de la colère qu’il avait montrée plus tôt.

Bella lui tapota la cuisse. « Merci de me défendre comme tu l’as fait. C’était vraiment très noble de ta part, Trésor. Je ne me tracasse pas à leur sujet – elles ne signifient rien pour moi et j’ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu ne les laisseras jamais me faire du mal. »

Edward hocha la tête.

« La dernière chose que je veux dire à propos du Munch, c’est que tu as mis mon self-control à l’épreuve ce soir, Bébé. Quand je t’ai vue ramper vers moi à travers la pièce, j’ai failli éjaculer en plein milieu du salon ! » Les yeux d’Edward s’étaient assombris pendant qu’il parlait, et Bella sentit ses mamelons durcir en réponse.

« Vraiment ? »

Edward roula des yeux avant de donner une chiquenaude à l’un de ses tétons durcis.

Bella glapit et repoussa sa main.

« Je suis sérieux là, Bella. Juste de te voir dans ce… ce petit morceau de tissu qui était un appel au péché, sur tes mains et tes genoux, te déplacer vers moi avec les yeux baissés et tes seins roses se balançant de façon provocante… J’ai senti ma bouche devenir sèche ! » La voix d’Edward était devenue un murmure rauque.

Bella lécha ses lèvres en se penchant vers lui.

« Continue… » Coassa-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir combien elle était mouillée encore une fois.

« La façon dont ton cul bougeait comme s’il me faisait signe, me disant de t’attirer contre ma bite et de m’enfouir dans ton centre brûlant. » Edward tendit la main et tira sur ses cheveux. Il enroula une mèche entre ses doigts en la tirant vers lui.

Sa voix baissa encore davantage, à peine plus qu’un souffle. « Je voulais te pilonner, mettre mon foutre en toi, laisser ma marque sur toi… faire en sorte que tout les gens qui te regardaient… fantasment sur toi… mais aussi qu’ils sachent que tu. Es. À. Moi ! »

Sur ce, il se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Elle ferma les mains en poings dans ses cheveux, poussant sa langue au fond de sa bouche.

« Mince… Edward… » Gémit-elle alors qu’il pillait sa bouche pendant de longues minutes avant d’atténuer son contact… ses mains exigeantes caressant avec plus de légèreté.

Il appuya son front contre celui de Bella tandis qu’ils prenaient de grandes respirations pour ralentir leurs battements de cœur.

« Plus tard, Bébé… nous étions en train de discuter, tu te rappelles ? » Bella secoua la tête et fit la moue de façon théâtrale alors qu’Edward riait et s’éloignait d’elle imperceptiblement. Il prit une olive et la fourra dans sa bouche, tout sourire.

« Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Bella mordit dans une tomate cerise, puis elle mordit sa lèvre. « Il y a un autre truc que je voulais dire au sujet de la soirée. J’aimerais rencontrer Harry pour prendre un café dans le courant de la semaine, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Il a l’air très sympa et j’aimerais passer un peu de temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître, et peut-être Bernice aussi. Elle me plaît bien elle aussi. Je me disais qu’à un certain moment nous pourrions les inviter ici, avec leurs partenaires, bien sûr… » Sa voix se fit à peine audible.

Edward sourit. « Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Tu sais que nous allons être pas mal occupés durant les prochaines semaines avec la thérapie de groupe, la thérapie de couple, ton mentorat avec Kate et le mien avec Gar, alors que dirais-tu d’organiser ta rencontre avec Bernice et Harry pendant ta pause déjeuner, tandis que de mon côté j’organiserais un barbecue ou quelque chose avec Edgar et Stanley ? Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons occupés à socialiser et à travailler sur notre relation à un point tel que cela nous ferait oublier de passer du temps ensemble pour connecter. Je vais être en tournage dans un mois, et il y a aussi tous ces dîners et cérémonies de remises de prix auxquels nous devons assister. »

« Mais comment vais-je pouvoir me tenir loin d’Alice si nous allons en thérapie ensemble, et que toi et moi assistons à ces cérémonies et dîners avec elle et Jasper ? » Bella fit la moue et Edward passa son pouce sur le pli au milieu de son front.

« Je sais que nous avons merdé, encore une fois, mais elle est ma Tornade, Edward ! Alice est sincèrement ma meilleure amie et ma… ma complice… » Edward releva les sourcils et sourit à sa ferveur. 

Bella se pencha en avant pour mettre de l’emphase sur ses mots. « C’est comme ça : si je tuais quelqu’un, Alice est la personne que j’appellerais pour m’aider à déplacer le corps ! » Bella fusilla Edward du regard quand il commença à rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! Elle est cette personne pour moi ! Tu as toujours eu Emmett et Jasper – même tes parents, mais pas moi, et elle est cette personne pour moi, et tu l’as éloignée de moi pendant un mois entier ! » 

Elle est vachement mignonne quand elle se comporte comme une gamine de cinq ans ! Songea Edward en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Hmmm, ok ; et si je promets d’y réfléchir et d’en parler à Jasper la semaine prochaine ? » Bella commença à bondir de joie. « J’ai dit que je promettais d’y réfléchir, mais je ne peux pas te promettre plus… » Ajouta-t-il, mais Bella le poussait déjà sur son dos tandis qu’elle couvrait son visage, son cou et sa poitrine de baisers, avant de descendre vers sa braguette à moitié ouverte…

ooo

Edward transporta le plateau à l’étage tandis que Bella prenait la bouteille de champagne et les verres. Ils grimpèrent dans le lit et grignotèrent les antipasti en sirotant du champagne jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque minuit. Edward mit le téléviseur en marche et ils regardèrent les ballons tomber sur Times Square en rediffusion, avant qu’une fois de plus Bella ne pousse Edward en travers du lit, mais au lieu de s’installer à califourchon sur lui, elle se leva et courut vers le ‘tiroir à jouets.’

Elle revint en souriant et dit à Edward de fermer les yeux. « C’est à mon tour de te montrer mon amour, Edward. Laisse-moi t’aimer… » Chuchota-t-elle avec sensualité.

Elle mit son sexe en érection dans sa bouche. Edward sentit mille langues lécher ses testicules.

« Qu’est-ce que…? » Il faillit jouir sur le champ, mais Bella sourit en appliquant plus de lubrifiant, puis elle bougea son Sqweeler bien-aimé pour lécher et titiller une fois de plus cette zone très sensible entre l’anus et le scrotum. Edward gémissait, grognait et jurait en agrippant douloureusement les cheveux de Bella. Il poussait sans vergogne contre son visage, mais elle détendit sa gorge et déplaça le petit jouet de haut en bas, le bougeant même pour qu’il lèche l’anus d’Edward pendant qu’elle serrait ses bourses et suçait sa verge aussi profondément qu’elle le pouvait.

Edward hurla de façon incohérente en sentant ses testicules se resserrer et sa semence jaillir dans la gorge de Bella.

Bella ne pouvait pas avaler assez vite, et quand Edward eut enfin terminé de se soulager et qu’elle eut léché sa verge ramollie jusqu’à la dernière goutte, il gémit en la regardant récolter un peu de sperme qui avait giclé sur sa poitrine avec un doigt qu’elle mit dans sa bouche avec un ‘pop’ sonore.

« Putain d’enfer… bordel, Bébé… essayes-tu de me tuer ? » Dit Edward en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière contre le matelas.

Bella se rassit et lui sourit en tenant son petit assistant en l’air. « Et ça, mon Chéri, c’est le pouvoir du Sqweeler… Il porte très bien son nom, ne trouves-tu pas** ? » Murmura-t-elle, puis elle pouffa de rire.

Edward se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Bella était pétillant de malice, et il sentit son cœur s’accélérer en la voyant si heureuse et détendue.

« Bonne Année, Bébé, » dit-il en tirant une mèche de ses cheveux de manière à ce qu’elle soit obligée de grimper sur son torse.

« Bonne Année, Sparky. Tu sais, ils disent qu’on devrait commencer l’année comme on voudrait la terminer… Si c’est le cas, je pense que nous allons devoir acheter quelques Sqweelers en extra… » Le taquina Bella.

Edward grogna et la tourna vivement sur son dos. Il épingla ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, prenant le Sqweeler qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« C’est à mon tour de m’amuser, ma petite switch… » Edward se pencha et s’empara des cordons attachés à la tête de lit pour lier les poignets de Bella avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réaliser ce qu’il faisait.

« Edward ? Qu’est-ce que… »

Il se pencha et embrassa sa bouche.

« Le temps est venu pour toi de crier, mon Trésor… » Dit-il avec un rire diabolique.

Bella lutta jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son doigt taquiner gentiment son clitoris avec du lubrifiant pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, puis on n’entendit seulement le bruit du petit jouet et les cris de Bella…

Commencer l’année comme on voudrait la terminer… Oh Seigneur !

À suivre…

Ceci était la fin du chapitre 49.

*Note de l’auteure : DM = Dungeon Master – la personne qui est normalement en charge des scènes lors d’un Munch. J’ai pris quelques libertés ici, car je ne crois pas que ces soirées soient aussi cérémonieuses que ça, mais je voulais qu’il y ait des recours pour Edward, Bella, Mandy, ainsi que l’indisciplinée Vanessa.

** Sqweeler, en référence au verbe squeal en anglais, qui veut dire pousser des cris aigus.

À bientôt, et merci pour tous vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent.

Milk


	101. Chapitre 101

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 101

 

Il se pencha et embrassa sa bouche.

« Le temps est venu pour toi de crier, mon Trésor… » Dit-il avec un rire diabolique.

Bella lutta jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son doigt taquiner gentiment son clitoris avec du lubrifiant pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, puis on n’entendit seulement le bruit du petit jouet et les cris de Bella…

Commencer l’année comme on voudrait la terminer… Oh Seigneur !

ooo

Bella et Edward passèrent la matinée du jour de l’An à nettoyer le gâchis qu’ils avaient fait dans la chambre (bouteille de champagne, verres renversés et nourriture un peu partout). La salle de détente et la salle de musique adjacente avaient aussi été les proies de leur marathon de ‘sexe de réconciliation’ comme l’avait appelé Edward.

Ils étaient tous les deux passablement enjoués malgré seulement quelques heures de sommeil, et après avoir fait une ‘séance d’entraînement en couple,’ laquelle était en réalité, comme Bella le découvrit plus tard, le code d’Edward pour dire ‘faisons un peu de course et ensuite baisons sur le banc à développé couché,’ elle prépara un énorme brunch et ils s’installèrent dans la cuisine pour manger des œufs pochés, du bacon, des toasts ainsi que des gaufres avec du sirop et de la crème, le tout servi avec de copieuses quantités de café et de jus de fruits.

« Tu sais, tu vas devoir me rouler pour me sortir de table ! » Se plaignit Bella en reculant sur sa chaise, tapotant son estomac en faisant la grimace.

Edward fit une pause alors qu’il s’apprêtait à enfourner une bouchée de gaufre et lui fit un clin d’œil.

« C’est de la foutaise et tu le sais. D’ailleurs tu as besoin d’aliments qui vont te donner de l’endurance après ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière et ce matin, et peut-être plus tard… » Ricana-t-il.

Bella gémit et secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je pense que tu as brisé ma minette, Edward ! Ou bien tu l’as paralysée ou quelque chose… » Edward commença à s’étouffer et elle lui adressa un petit sourire narquois en lui assenant une bonne tape dans le dos.

« OUILLE, arrête de me battre, femme ! » Grogna-t-il, tentant de repousser ses mains.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Mon pauvre Edward qui se fait battre par une femme ! Honnêtement, tu es une vraie mauviette ! »

Edward attira Bella sur ses genoux. « Je ne suis pas une mauviette, je suis ton minet. »

« Mais tu ne pourras pas jouer avec ma minette, tu l’as bousillée, tu te rappelles ? »

Edward commença à émettre des sons pour montrer qu’il compatissait et se mit à embrasser Bella à travers son tee-shirt. Il la poussa vers l’arrière de sorte qu’elle était presque couchée dans son assiette tandis qu’il descendait vers son estomac.

Bella saisit des poignées de son épaisse chevelure bronze et tira jusqu’à ce qu’Edward lève la tête et la regarde avec des yeux verts flamboyants.

« Encore une fois – Aïe ! Tu es sérieusement en train de me saper le moral, Bébé ! » Edward fit la moue en frottant ses cheveux, les faisant pointer en l’air de manière encore plus loufoque que d’habitude.

« Edward, nous devons faire autre chose que baiser aujourd’hui. Tu vas me faire marcher comme John Wayne si tu n’arrêtes pas ! » Déclara Bella le plus sérieusement du monde en lançant un regard noir à Edward qui la poussa presque hors de son giron tellement il riait.

Elle soupira et se leva.

« Bon, eh bien moi je ne vais pas rester assise là toute la journée si tu te conduis comme un adolescent obsédé par le sexe ! »

Edward se leva lui aussi et mit ses bras autour de Bella. « Aimerais-tu aller au cinéma et dîner en ville plus tard ? »

« Pour voir quel genre de film ? » Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

« Quelque chose d’amusant, genre action/aventure, un truc léger quoi, » répondit-il.

« Et on irait dîner où ? » S’enquit encore Bella en relevant un sourcil.

« Où tu voudras. » Edward sourit face à l’expression allègre de Bella.

« Même quelque part où ils servent d’énormes hamburgers cuits sur la braise avec tous les condiments possibles et imaginables ? Avec des frites bien grasses, des rondelles d’oignon, et pas de salade, quelle qu’elle soit ? » Demanda Bella, dansant autour de la cuisine. Edward la suivit lentement, bougeant avec nonchalance pour lui bloquer sournoisement la sortie.

Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna et Bella courut pour y répondre, Edward toujours à ses trousses.

« ALLÔ ? » La salutation de Bella sortit comme un cri alors qu’Edward remuait les doigts dans sa direction. Il aimait le fait qu’elle soit si chatouilleuse qu’il n’avait qu’à bouger ses doigts pour qu’elle se mette à se tortiller et à rire de façon incontrôlable. La chatouiller après ce moment d’anticipation était presque décevant.

Presque.

« Mince, Petite B ! Est-ce que trop de sexe t’a rendue sourde ? » Retentit la voix d’Emmett.

Bella lança un regard mauvais à Edward pour le dissuader de la toucher tout en contournant rapidement l’îlot central afin de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et son tourmenteur. 

« Non, bien qu’Edward ait essayé d’établir un nouveau record, mais là n’est pas la question. Bonne Année, Em, veux-tu parler à ton obsédé sexuel de frère ? »

Emmett se mit à rire. « À vrai dire je me demandais ce que vous comptiez faire plus tard tous les deux ? Ça fait un moment qu’on ne vous a pas vus. Est-ce que ça vous tenterait de faire un truc avec nous ? »

« Attends une seconde, laisse-moi demander à Edward… »

Bella mit l’appel en attente. « Em veut savoir si nous voulons passer du temps avec eux plus tard ? Devrions-nous les inviter à se joindre à nous pour le dîner et le cinéma ? »

Edward fit une moue théâtrale. « Oh ! D’accord ! Si nous devons, mais seulement si nous pouvons faire une sieste avant… » Il termina sa phrase en remuant exagérément les sourcils.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et reprit le téléphone. « Voulez-vous venir voir un film et dîner avec nous plus tard ? J’ai envie d’un hamburger avec toutes les garnitures, et rien qui soit santé ! Qu’en dis-tu, Em ? »

« BARNEY’S ! Passe-moi Eddie ! » Bella faillit laisser tomber le combiné en entendant le cri enthousiaste d’Emmett. Elle fourra le téléphone dans la main d’Edward et alla nettoyer et débarrasser la table des restants de leur brunch.

Elle entendit Edward rire de bon cœur en discutant gaiement avec Emmett du film qu’ils devraient aller voir, de l’endroit où ils devraient aller manger, et de l’heure à laquelle Emmett et Rosalie étaient attendus.

La cuisine fut finalement propre et Bella mit le lave-vaisselle en marche au moment où Edward raccrochait.

« Alors, quel est le verdict ? » S’informa-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Eh bien, puisque tu as chargé Emmett de la bouffe, et avouons-le, c’est lui l’expert, il a opté pour Barney’s. Il va essayer de faire des réservations. Nous avons convenu que vous, les filles, pouvez choisir le film, en autant que ce ne soit pas trop mièvre. »

« C’est super ! Écoute, je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas aller faire un tour pendant un moment et parler de la semaine prochaine et de la thérapie, et de ce que nous devrions attendre de ces rencontres. Je suis un peu nerveuse à ce sujet… » Avoua Bella.

Edward s’avança vers elle et caressa sa joue. « Je suis tellement content que tu sentes que tu peux me le dire, Bébé. Je sais que nous allons probablement frapper des écueils dans les temps à venir, mais si nous pouvons continuer à parler… nous pourrons surmonter n’importe quoi ! »

Bella hocha la tête. « C’est ce que je pensais aussi. »

ooo

La journée était froide mais il ne pleuvait pas au moment où Edward et Bella entreprirent de longer l’un des sentiers de la Rodeo Valley. Bella n’était jamais venue se promener dans la région du parc National de San Francisco et elle fut impressionnée par la sérénité et la beauté autour d’eux. Edward portait un pull dont le capuchon était remonté sur ses cheveux reconnaissables entre tous, ainsi que des lunettes aviateur. Bella, quant à elle, était emmitouflée dans ses jeans, une paire de bottes confortables et l’un des immenses sweats à capuche d’Edward, qu’elle avait enfilé par-dessus plusieurs couches de ses propres vêtements.

Ils se tenaient la main en marchant lentement le long du sentier. De temps en temps, un randonneur ou une famille entière les dépassait. Il y avait aussi plusieurs coureurs, joggeurs et promeneurs de chiens. 

« Alors, qu’est-ce qui te rend mal à l’aise au sujet de la thérapie ? » S’enquit Edward.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… C’est peut-être le fait que je n’aie pas rencontré Paul, et puis la thérapie ne consiste pas seulement à parler à qui voudra bien m’écouter, ça consiste aussi à établir une relation avec le thérapeute, lui faire confiance, être convaincue qu’il a mes intérêts à cœur. Or en ce moment, comme je parle avec Kate, avec toi et avec mon père, je ne sais tout simplement pas si je suis prête à parler à quelqu’un d’autre, à faire confiance à quelqu’un d’autre. »

Bella gardait la tête baissée en parlant, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Edward marchait d’un pas lent, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle venait de dire.

« Ok, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et si nous nous débarrassions de la menace ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne suis pas menacée… »

« Mais oui tu l’es, Bébé. Tu viens d’admettre que tu as peur de faire confiance à Paul parce que A : tu ne sais pas si tu vas ‘connecter’ avec lui, et B : tu n’as pas beaucoup de confiance en réserve au départ en ce moment parce que tout le monde te pousse à parler, et ça vide ton ‘réservoir de confiance.’ »

Bella regarda Edward et hocha la tête. « Wow, je suis impressionnée. C’est très ‘zen’ de ta part, » dit-elle.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un connard totalement insensible, tu sais ! Je suis à l’écoute. Donc, comme je le disais, que dirais-tu d’éliminer la menace en rencontrant Paul avec moi cette semaine avant que tu ne le rencontres avec les autres pour votre réunion sur la gestion du stress post-traumatique ? » Edward fit halte et toucha doucement l’épaule de Bella.

« Bella, regarde-moi, mon amour. » Sa voix était tranquille et sincère.

Bella rencontra les yeux d’Edward à contrecœur. 

« Nous sommes dans le même bateau, tu te rappelles ? Nous avons tous les deux besoin de travailler sur quelques trucs. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Je veux dire, vraiment confiance ? »

« Oui, je te fais confiance avec mon cœur et avec ma vie, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Alors fais-moi confiance sur ce point. Rencontrons-le ensemble, et si tu ne l’aimes pas ou que ton intuition te dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, alors nous trouverons quelqu’un d’autre, je te le promets. »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? D’après mes intuitions ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Tu es intelligente, tu as la tête à la bonne place, et tu as une bonne intuition. De plus, je te fais confiance, » dit-il.

Bella sourit et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle alors que les bras d’Edward se refermaient autour d’elle.

« Je t’aime, et la thérapie devrait te rendre plus heureuse, pas ajouter plus de stress dans ta vie, » répliqua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de marcher main dans la main en bavardant de tout et de rien avant de rentrer à la maison pour boire un chocolat chaud fumant accompagné de muffins.

Edward passa l’après-midi à lire le script de ‘Demon Run’. Il s’était allongé sur le canapé dans la salle de détente devant un feu crépitant et avait envoyé valser ses chaussures. 

Bella était assise à proximité sur l’autre canapé et elle dessinait. Elle avait été inspirée par leur promenade dans la nature et avait décidé d’y retourner sous peu.

Elle voulait se rendre jusqu’à Rodeo Lagoon. Edward disait que c’était splendide et qu’ils iraient bientôt. C’était à environ 1h30 de marche de la maison.

Bella avait promis à Edward qu’elle ne marcherait pas toute seule ; avant même qu’il ait eu le temps d’exprimer ses préoccupations, elle avait vu l’inquiétude dans ses yeux. Maintenant qu’elle comprenait à quel point il se sentait impuissant quand elle était hors de sa vue et combien il s’inquiétait pour sa sécurité, elle savait qu’elle pouvait l’aider en se gardant aussi sûre et hors de danger que possible. Elle espérait qu’Anderson aimait la randonnée pédestre !

De temps en temps leurs yeux erraient vers ceux de l’autre et ils échangeaient un sourire.

Bella se leva pour aller faire d’autre café. Edward lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et s’agenouilla à côté du canapé.

« Hé, » dit-il en l’attirant plus près.

« Hé. »

« As-tu parlé à Charlie aujourd’hui ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Il est allé à la pêche avec Billy, et Sue a dit qu’il rentrerait plus tard dans la soirée. J’essayerai à nouveau de l’appeler avant que nous ne partions. Sinon je lui parlerai demain. »

Ils avaient parlé à Esme et Carlisle le matin pour leur souhaiter la bonne année. Carlisle sortait Esme pour la journée, mais ils avaient promis de les voir bientôt car Esme devait se rendre à San Francisco avec Rosalie pour affaires.

« Veux-tu un café ? » Demanda Bella alors qu’Edward la soulevait à moitié sur le siège à côté de lui et se retournait pour glisser une jambe entre les siennes.

Il secoua la tête en fourrant son nez dans son cou. « Ah euh, je veux juste qu’on se câline un peu… » Gronda sa voix dans l’oreille de Bella, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

Elle sentit ses yeux rouler vers l’arrière de sa tête alors qu’elle arquait le dos pour donner à Edward un meilleur accès à son cou. Il appuya ses lèvres contre sa clavicule, et il était sûr qu’il pouvait entendre son pouls battant furieusement à la base de sa gorge.

« Mmm… Edward… » Murmura Bella en sentant son humidité ruisseler entre ses cuisses.

Edward promena ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire avant de capturer les siennes, invitantes, en un lent baiser décontracté. Bella tenta d’approfondir celui-ci, mais Edward garda le rythme enjoué. Il ne voulait pas initier quelque chose maintenant ; il avait appris les joies de la gratification différée.

Bella avait oublié et elle grogna de frustration en se serrant plus fort contre Edward, à la recherche de friction pour ‘gratter la démangeaison’ entre ses jambes.

Elle tira les cheveux d’Edward. « Arrête de me titiller… » Gémit-elle et Edward gloussa, dégageant son corps du mieux qu’il le pouvait cette fois-ci. 

« Doucement, Bébé, rappelle-toi, nous allons bientôt avoir de la compagnie et nous ne faisions que nous câliner. Il y aura toujours plus tard… » Dit-il en caressant la moue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella avec un sourire indulgent. 

« Pff ! T’es qu’un allumeur de minette, Edward Cullen, » grommela-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Edward la tira du canapé et se leva. « Oh allez, Miss Grincheuse ! Allons le prendre ce café. Je veux passer un coup de fil à Paul et voir s’il est disponible pour venir prendre un verre dans le courant de la semaine. »

Bella versa deux tasses de café et sortit une barre protéinée pour elle en regardant Edward composer le numéro sur la carte de visite qu’il avait gardée dans son portefeuille.

« Bonjour Paul, c’est Edward Cullen. Bonne Année… Merci. Oui, nous étions à la soirée chez Stan la nuit dernière. Paul, la raison de mon appel c’est que Bella, ma petite amie, va avoir des séances sur la gestion du stress post-traumatique avec toi à partir de la semaine prochaine, je crois… »

Edward lança un sourire rassurant à Bella qui était assise au comptoir, tordant nerveusement ses doigts ensemble. Il tendit la main en parlant au téléphone et massa gentiment son cou, traçant des petits cercles apaisants sous ses cheveux.

Bella se sentit relaxer et lui rendit son sourire avec gratitude.

« Eh bien, Bella et moi aimerions savoir si tu serais prêt à nous voir en privé et en couple… C’est exact… Alors je voulais savoir si on pourrait se rencontrer pour un café un jour cette semaine ? »

Les yeux d’Edward rencontrèrent ceux de Bella et il hocha légèrement la tête tandis qu’il écoutait parler Paul.

« Oui, c’est un peu intimidant… Merci Paul, ou devrait-on vous vouvoyer et vous appeler Dr Banner-Jones ? »

Edward sourit. « Va pour Paul, alors. Ton agenda n’est pas trop rempli ? As-tu de la place pour nous ? Très bien… demain à 15h ? Ça a l’air parfait. Laisse-moi te donner l’adresse. C’est le 361 sur Wolfback Ridge Road. À demain. »

Edward raccrocha et se glissa sur le siège à côté de Bella. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu vois ? Ce n’est pas plus compliqué que ça. Paul est heureux de nous rencontrer pour prendre un café, Bébé. Il comprend que nous puissions ressentir un peu d’anxiété et il dit que c’est tout à fait normal. » Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sentit la tension qui avait resserré son estomac s’atténuer.

Juste à cet instant, on frappa bruyamment à la porte d’entrée. Ils entendirent la voix d’Emmett alors qu’il ouvrait la porte. « Super sécurité, face de cul ! Tu n’as même pas verrouillé la porte avant à double tour ! »

Emmett apparut dans la salle à manger, talonné de près par Rosalie qui secouait la tête.

« Il faut l’excuser, les amis. Il est impossible aujourd’hui ! » Dit-elle en contournant Emmett pour aller embrasser d’abord Bella, puis Edward.

Emmett étreignit Bella en la soulevant de terre et posa deux baisers sonores sur ses joues.

Bella pouffa de rire et lui donna une claque sur la poitrine pour qu’il la dépose au sol, ce qu’il fit avant de se tourner vers Edward et de le soulever à son tour.

Edward commença à lutter avec son frère, et bientôt ils grognaient et essayaient de se faire trébucher l’un l’autre en jurant bruyamment et en riant.

Bella et Rosalie fixèrent les deux hommes en train de rouler sur le sol de pierre.

« C’est tellement triste. Ils avaient tant de potentiel, et pendant tout ce temps-là ils n’étaient que de parfaits crétins ! » Dit Rosalie d’un ton aigre.

Bella rit de bon cœur. Elle passa une main sur le ventre perceptiblement rond de Rosalie. « Regarde-toi Rosie ! Little Bean se développe bien. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu parles ! Je suis à mi terme et j’ai pris 5 kilos au cours des trois dernières semaines ! » Elle frissonna de manière dramatique, mais Bella pouvait voir à quel point elle était heureuse.

« Maintenant que les nausées sont parties, je passe mon putain de temps à manger ! » Elle gémit. « Je vais ressembler à un putain d’éléphant quand Bean va montrer le bout de son nez ! Je ne rentre plus dans mes fringues ! Emmett a essayé de m’emmener faire les boutiques de vêtements de maternité, mais il voulait que j’achète une monstruosité avec des motifs de canards jaunes tape-à-l’œil ! »

Bella était pliée en deux tellement elle riait alors que Rosalie commençait à agiter les mains. « Des canards ! Et ensuite il m’a montré un truc hideux qui avait l’air d’un sarrau de laboratoire – je lui ai demandé s’il avait un anévrisme au cerveau et si ce n’était pas le cas, s’il en voulait un ! »

Bella essuya ses yeux en regardant tour à tour un Emmett impuissant et une Rosalie bouillonnante. Edward riait et tapotait son frère dans le dos.

« Eh bien, tu détestais tout ce qu’il y avait dans la boutique, et je t’y ai emmenée seulement parce qu’elle appartient à un de mes clients. Il a dit que sa femme allait bien s’occuper de toi… Quoi qu’il en soit, je trouvais que les canards étaient mignons… » Se défendit Emmett en faisant la moue, ce qui fit apparaître ses fossettes. Pendant un moment, Bella put voir la similitude entre Emmett et Edward ; même s’ils n’étaient pas liés par le sang, ils avaient tous les deux cette moue si typique des Cullen.

Bella roula des yeux. Si leur enfant ressemblait à son père, que Dieu vienne en aide à Rosalie !

Emmett baissa les yeux sur les pieds de Bella et sourit. « Des chaussettes d’orteils ! Bébé B, tu portes des gants pour les doigts de pieds ! C’est tellement bizarre… et mignon, je suppose. »

Bella lui fit un doigt d’honneur et rougit. « Je vais aller me changer et ensuite nous pourrons y aller, » dit-elle le nez en l’air, ignorant Emmett, ce qui fonctionna très bien jusqu’à ce qu’elle ruine sa sortie en trébuchant sur ses pieds, butant contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Aïe ! Putaindebordeldemerde ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda Edward, dissimulant son sourire avec succès.

Bella grogna et se tourna vers lui avec des yeux larmoyants. « J’ai cogné mon orteil… Je jure que cette porte était plus large… » Marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Ils attendirent jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent le bruit léger de Bella montant les escaliers, puis ils commencèrent à glousser.

« Vous savez que je peux vous entendre, n’est-ce pas ? » Cria Bella.

« Oh Seigneur, elle est une catastrophe ambulante ! Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu vas faire quand Bella va tomber enceinte, E ! » Ricana Rosalie.

« La mettre au repos forcé dans un lit pendant neuf mois ! » Rétorqua Edward, à moitié sérieux. Il rit encore mais s’arrêta lorsqu’il vit l’expression choquée sur les visages d’Emmett et de Rosalie.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Wow, tu n’as même pas cligné des yeux avant de répondre, frérot. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à franchir cette étape ? » S’enquit-il.

Rosalie lança un regard exaspéré à son mari. « Bien sûr qu’il l’est, Emmett ! Regarde-les, pour l’amour de Dieu ! »

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, bougeant inconfortablement. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par ‘cette étape,’ mais je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec Bella. Je l’aime plus que ma propre vie, Em, tu le sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui devront changer avant que nous ayons des enfants, mais je serai l’homme le plus heureux sur la planète quand elle aura mon mouflet, » déclara Edward.

Rosalie sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Putains d’hormones ! Elles me rendent tellement émotive !

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et parla sèchement à Edward. « Eh bien ne nous faites pas attendre trop longtemps, parce que Bean ici va avoir besoin de compagnie. »

Edward lui sourit et se pencha pour frotter son ventre arrondi.

Emmett grogna. « Ôte tes mains de là, enfoiré ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres d’un ventre arrondi pense qu’il a le droit de toucher ma femme ? C’est maboul, vous allez voir ce soir, et ce ne sont pas seulement les femmes et les enfants, ce sont les hommes aussi – on croirait un aimant qui attire tout le monde en disant ‘Touche-moi ! Touche-moi !’ Eh bien le prochain connard qui touche ma nana va passer les prochaines semaines à l’hôpital ! »

Bella vint les retrouver dans la cuisine. Elle avait enfilé ses bottes préférées et portait un pull noir à col cagoule assorti à un jean noir.

Rosalie la regarda avec envie. « C’est magnifique, B. »

Bella sourit. « Nous allons faire du shopping demain matin, Mme Cullen ! Il faut que tu retrouves la pêche ! Tu vas devenir beaucoup plus grosse que ça, et tu devras être préparée. »

Rosalie sourit. « C’est parfait. Ali et Jazz reviennent ce soir et elle m’a dit qu’elle se languit d’aller courir les boutiques ! Nous pouvons tous y aller – les gars aussi, qu’est-ce que vous en… Quel est le problème ? » Rosalie s’interrompit en voyant l’expression misérable qui déferla sur le visage de Bella.

Celle-ci regarda furtivement Edward en rougissant avant de simplement secouer la tête. « Euh rien, mais je ne crois pas que ça pourra marcher demain. Je viens de me rappeler que nous avons un ‘truc’ à faire… Euh, tu devrais absolument y aller avec Alice, par contre ; elle va adorer. Il y a tellement de boutiques géniales à San Francisco. Gap et Pea in a Pod… Ouais. Vous allez trouver plein de belles choses… » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Alors, sommes-nous prêts à partir ? » Ajouta-t-elle en tentant de faire disparaître l’expression de tristesse dans ses yeux et de plaquer un sourire affecté sur son visage.

« Prenons une seule voiture, ce serait de la folie de conduire tous les deux, » dit Edward à l’intention d’Emmett. Il ignora le regard empreint de dureté que celui-ci lui lança.

Emmett savait pourquoi Bella était si triste. Il était dans l’avion quand Edward et Jasper avaient parlé avec fierté du châtiment qu’ils avaient l’intention d’infliger aux filles.

Emmett avait honte de n’avoir rien fait pour les stopper ; non seulement ça, mais il avait encouragé leur absurdité.

C’est uniquement quand Carlisle lui avait passé un savon pour le rôle qu’il avait joué dans les événements des jours précédents qu’il avait réalisé à quel point il avait eu tort de ne pas même suggérer que ce qu’ils faisaient était néfaste, les incitant plutôt à agir de manière aussi immature.

Il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de s’excuser auprès de Bella, et il n’avait pas dit à Rosalie ce qui s’était passé parce qu’il ne voulait pas la contrarier. Du moins c’est ce qu’il se disait. 

Rosalie regarda d’abord Bella, puis Edward s’éloigner dans le couloir. Elle regarda ensuite son mari, qui avait décidément l’air mal à l’aise.

Ses yeux rétrécirent. Elle était peut-être enceinte, mais son cerveau fonctionnait encore et Emmett ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« C’était quoi ce bazar ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Emmett laissa échapper un grognement étranglé et haussa stupidement les épaules, indiquant qu’il savait qu’il était pris au piège.

« Qui sait ? Bon, il faut y aller, » grogna-t-il à nouveau.

Rosalie posa sa main sur la poitrine d’Emmett alors qu’il tentait de passer devant elle pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« Est-ce que c’est à propos de l’autre jour, quand tu t’es enfui avec tes deux têtes brûlées de frères et que je t’ai averti de ne rien faire de stupide ? Ou de dangereux ? Hmmm ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Emmett tressaillit. Il avait été dans les Marines pendant plus de cinq ans, il avait servi à l’étranger deux fois, mais malgré tout, la blonde svelte qui était sa femme pouvait le faire transpirer comme personne d’autre n’avait jamais été en mesure de le faire.

« Ce n’était pas moi, Rosie ! C’étaient eux. Je n’étais là que pour les aider en cas de besoin, je le jure ! Je vais tout t’expliquer plus tard, je le promets ! » Dit-il.

« Tu peux être sûr que tu vas le faire ! » S’emporta Rosalie en se retournant pour sortir de la cuisine.

Ses paroles n’avaient rien de rassurant et Emmett était loin d’être soulagé.

Merde alors.

Bella se dirigea vers le placard à l’entrée et en sortit son manteau de laine. Elle l’enfila et serra la ceinture épaisse à sa taille. Elle regarda Edward prendre un vieux blouson en denim dans le placard et le mettre par-dessus son sweat à capuche. Il avait l’air d’un modèle pour Abercrombie & Fitch. 

« Bella… » Commença-t-il, mais elle l’arrêta avec un baiser rapide sur la joue.

« Non, ça va. Je comprends. Tu as dit que tu allais y réfléchir et en parler à Jazz et je l’accepte. C’est juste qu’elle me manque, tu sais ? » Dit-elle calmement.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je sais, » soupira-t-il.

Rosalie les dévisagea durement quand elle les rejoignit à l’entrée avec Emmett.

Ils bavardèrent de choses légères durant tout le trajet jusqu’en ville, et même si tout le monde pensait à eux, personne ne mentionna Jasper ou Alice.

Emmett gara le véhicule à l’extérieur de Barney’s sur la 24ème rue. « Ils ferment à 19h. Est-ce que tu as faim, Petite B ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère.

« Tu m’as promis le hamburger le plus juteux et le meilleur qui soit, avec des frites décadentes, des rondelles d’oignon et pas de légumes. Je suis tellement prête pour ça ! » Annonça Bella en passant son bras sous celui d’Emmett, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant. Edward et Rosalie restèrent plantés sur le trottoir.

« Eh bien, chère belle-sœur, puis-je t’escorter à l’intérieur ? » Demanda poliment Edward en mettant sa main dans le creux du dos de Rosalie pour l’empêcher de faire une chute sur le pavé glissant.

« Tu peux, si tu me dis pourquoi Bella avait l’air si triste quand j’ai mentionné le shopping avec Pixie et Jazz. » Rosalie braqua son regard perçant dans les yeux d’Edward.

Celui-ci soupira et pinça l’arête de son nez.

« Bon… En bref Alice a gardé un secret de Jasper pendant des mois. Il semblerait que le frère de Jazz la harcelait quand ils allaient en visite dans sa famille. C’était à elle de tout raconter. Bella a deviné ce qui se passait et Alice lui a fait jurer de garder le secret – mauvaise action pour tout le monde impliqué. Bella était tellement mal à l’aise d’avoir fait cette promesse qu’elle a eu un cauchemar et a fini par tout déballer accidentellement. Jazz et moi avons flippé, avec pour résultat que nous avons décidé qu’Alice et Bella ne sont pas autorisées à avoir de contact l’une avec l’autre pendant un mois. Pas d’appels, pas d’emails, pas de texto – rien. Et puis les choses ont un peu dérapé… Emmett pourrait avoir suggéré que nous donnions une autre leçon aux filles en passant la nuit à Cullen Crest sans leur dire où nous étions. »

Rosalie haleta. « Dis-moi que tu n’es pas sérieux ! S’il te plaît, dis-moi qu’Emmett n’a pas fait ça et que tu n’as pas accepté de marcher dans sa combine… »

Edward érafla le bout de sa chaussure sur le trottoir. « Nous l’avons fait et c’était stupide, égoïste et irréfléchi. Je me suis excusé et nous travaillons à reprendre le dessus, mais la longue interdiction d’un mois demeure. C’est tout. Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres, Rose, j’ai une faim de loup, » conclut Edward, et cette fois il força Rosalie à passer la porte de l’établissement en faisant pression dans son dos.

Emmett et Bella étaient assis sur une banquette dans le coin, et Edward et Rosalie s’installèrent côte à côte.

Emmett sourit à sa femme. « Vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! Allez, vous devez commander. »

Bella sourit à Edward. « Cet endroit est formidable ! As-tu vu toutes leurs sélections et la taille de leurs hamburgers ? »

Edward sourit à l’enthousiasme de Bella. « Oui, mon amour, j’ai vu le menu et j’ai vu la taille de leurs hamburgers. Cependant tu ferais mieux de ne pas t’empiffrer, Bébé, sinon tu risques d’avoir des crampes d’estomac. »

Bella plissa le nez à son intention. « Allons donc, Em dit qu’en plus nous pouvons emporter les restes à la maison ! Donc nous ne gaspillerons rien ! »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « Tout le monde pourrait penser que tu es enceinte, B ! Tu ne l’es pas, hein ? »

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Quoi ? Non ! »

Elle dévisagea Emmett, qui souriait en remuant le doigt vers elle.

« Bébé B ! Est-ce que tu vas avoir un petit Eddie ? » Dit-il en élevant la voix.

« JE N’AI PAS DE BRIOCHE AU FOUR, D’ACCORD ? » Cria Bella.

Il y eut un silence.

Un silence total.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et constata que chaque personne dans le restaurant fixait leur table, la bouche grande ouverte – et presque tout le monde reconnut celui qui était assis en face d’elle.

Les bavardages reprirent.

Mais maintenant c’était comme des murmures frénétiques.

Et des doigts pointés dans leur direction.

Vers Bella et Edward.

Bella regarda Edward avec horreur. « Je suis tellement désolée ! Oh mon Dieu ! Edward, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! J’ai gâché notre soirée. »

Elle s’affaissa sur son siège et mit sa tête sur la table, complètement mortifiée.

Elle sentit la banquette bouger, et au bout de quelques minutes une main familière se mit à frotter son dos.

Edward approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Ça va, Bébé. Tu n’as rien ruiné. Allez, tout le monde a déjà oublié. Maintenant redresse-toi, ou alors la serveuse va penser que tu t’apprêtes à me faire une pipe, et ça, ma chérie, ça risque de faire à nouveau parler les gens. »

Bella pouffa de rire et Edward sourit en la voyant relever la tête. Il tourna gentiment son visage vers lui et embrassa délibérément sa bouche.

« Voilà, ça va mieux à présent ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci, » dit-elle.

« Pas de souci. Alors, quel festin incroyable as-tu décidé de dévorer ? »

Emmett fit signe à la serveuse qui arriva et ils commandèrent en vitesse leurs hamburgers avec des frites et des rondelles d’oignon en accompagnement.

Bella et Emmett commandèrent des milk-shakes, et Rosalie et Edward optèrent pour de l’eau embouteillée.

Emmett regarda Edward et pencha légèrement la tête vers la salle dans son ensemble. Edward acquiesça imperceptiblement. Les gens étaient occupés à envoyer des textos, et il savait que quelqu’un aurait pris des photos et révélé leur emplacement sur l’Internet. 

Edward savait ce que ça signifiait. Pendant que Rosalie et Bella bavardaient entre elles, Emmett s’excusa et il sortit du restaurant pour appeler quelques-uns de ses hommes en stand-by. Il s’excusa pour l’appel tardif et leur demanda de le rencontrer à l’extérieur de Barney’s dans une heure.

Bella regarda Emmett lorsqu’il se rassit, puis elle regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Edward posa une main sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement. « Oui, tout va bien, Bébé. Maintenant arrête de te faire du sang d’encre. Emmett a remarqué qu’il pourrait y avoir des journalistes à l’extérieur. Mais ce n’est rien auquel nous n’ayons pas déjà eu à faire face, pas vrai ? Il est juste préoccupé au sujet de Rosie, alors il a demandé à quelques-uns de ses gars de nous escorter au cinéma, d’accord ? »

Bella sonda le visage d’Edward et vit clairement qu’il n’était pas soucieux, aussi se détendit-elle un peu.

« D’accord, » dit-elle.

Leur repas arriva et Bella étouffa un rire en voyant le regard mortel que Rosalie adressa aux serveuses qui se bousculaient pour apporter leurs boissons à la table.

Une fois encore, Edward orienta la conversation vers des sujets légers, dirigeant l’attention loin de Bella tandis qu’elle mangeait avec une lenteur délibérée.

Bella prit son temps et mâcha lentement. Le hamburger était succulent ! « Hmmm… Oh mon Dieu, c’est tellement bon ! » Marmonna-t-elle, et Emmett gémit pour montrer son assentiment.

Ils rirent et bavardèrent en mangeant ; Emmett fut impressionné par l’effort que faisait Bella pour finir de manger toute la nourriture dans son assiette. Il leva ses deux pouces quand finalement elle abandonna et dut admettre qu’il y avait simplement trop de bouffe pour elle dans l’assiette.

« Mince, B, ton appétit rivalise avec celui de ma superbe épouse enceinte de 20 semaines ! » Lança Emmett avec le sourire. Il fit la moue quand Rosalie lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Allons, Bébé, admets-le. Je perdrais la vie si j’essayais de m’interposer entre toi et la nourriture… » Dit Emmett, grognant et riant avec Edward.

Rosalie les fusilla du regard. « Putains de bites ! B, tu es certaine que tu veux aller voir Avatar ? »

Bella essayait de cacher son fou rire et elle se contenta d’opiner.

« J’ai trop hâte de voir pourquoi tout le monde se pâme au sujet de ce film… Des gens bleus ? Hmmm. »

Edward adressa un de ses fameux sourires en coin à la serveuse quand il lui demanda d’emballer les restes du hamburger de Bella pour emporter. 

Il est vraiment culotté ! Songea Bella en roulant des yeux et en lançant un regard mauvais à la salope qui souriait à Edward tellement fort qu’elle faillit heurter la porte.

Bella secoua la tête à l’intention de Rosalie qui était étranglée de rire.

Ouais, je sais quel effet ça fait, cocotte, il provoque cette réaction chez beaucoup de gens…

Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent ceux de Rosalie et elles échangèrent un sourire tandis qu’Edward et Emmett tentaient dans une certaine mesure de détourner l’attention croissante que leur table recevait en ignorant tout le monde.

Emmett régla l’addition en vitesse et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d’entrée. Bella pouvait voir les flashs des appareils photo de l’endroit où elle se trouvait et elle sentit son corps se raidir, comme si elle se préparait à l’assaut de bruit et de lumière, et à la frénésie croissante à l’extérieur.

Edward vit l’expression paniquée sur le visage de Bella. Il s’arrêta devant la porte et la tourna face à lui comme s’ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans la salle.

« Isabella, regarde-moi, » dit-il brusquement.

Bella plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert d’Edward, ferme et sérieux. Il tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

« C’est ça, bonne fille. Maintenant rappelle-toi, nous avons fait ça avant. C’est un jeu d’enfant. Em va sortir le premier avec Rosalie, puis je vais y aller avec toi. Tu n’as qu’à tenir ma main, et tu ne t’arrêtes pour personne, d’accord ? Il n’y a pas de problème. Peux-tu faire ça ? » Edward s’assura de parler sur un ton impérieux mais apaisant, ne laissant pas Bella savoir que déjà l’incident de la fausse ‘grossesse’ serait affiché partout sur l’Internet. Ils traverseraient la tempête de merde le lendemain matin.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis avec toi. Il n’y a pas de problème. Nous pouvons le faire, » répéta-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête puis regarda Emmett. « Tu es prêt ? »

Emmett mit son bras autour de Rosalie, la tenant comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine de Dresde. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard menaçant sur la foule.

Les gens rassemblés à l’extérieur ne s’attendaient pas à voir Emmett émerger en premier, mais quand ils réalisèrent qu’il était avec sa femme enceinte, les paparazzi commencèrent à prendre des photos.

Emmett laissa échapper un grognement en guise d’avertissement quand un membre de la presse plus zélé que les autres fit un pas devant Rosalie.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Gronda-t-il, et l’homme glissa dans sa hâte de s’enlever du chemin. Emmett fit signe à Anderson et Halverson qui se tenaient devant la porte ouverte du SUV.

« Putain que j’suis content de vous voir ! On va se débrouiller, Rosie et moi – allez aider Edward ! » Dit-il haut et fort en soulevant Rosalie comme si elle ne pesait rien et en l’installant dans le véhicule. 

« Baisse la tête, Bébé – tu connais le refrain ! » Cria Emmett en contournant le SUV pour ouvrir sa porte. Il mit le moteur en marche et le fit vrombir. 

Bella serra le sac contenant les restes de son repas dans une main et la main d’Edward dans l’autre.

Edward ouvrit la porte et fut momentanément aveuglé par la lumière des flashs. La cacophonie monotone des sons était devenue un match de cris, avec les fans et les paparazzi se faisant concurrence pour avoir l’attention.

« EDWARD ! JE T’AIME !!! »

« EDWARD ! PAR ICI ! »

« ES-TU ENCEINTE, BELLA ? »

« QUAND EST-CE QUE LE BÉBÉ VA ARRIVER ? »

« EDWARD ! ÉPOUSE-MOI ! »

« BELLA ! BELLA ! QUELLE EST LA DATE PRÉVUE ? »

« EDWARD ! TU N’ES PLUS SUR LE MARCHÉ ? »

« Garde la tête baissée ! » Cria Edward à l’oreille de Bella.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, la foule n’était pas respectueuse ou soucieuse de l’espace personnel, et les gens bondirent en avant afin de toucher ou de s’approcher du couple vedette.

Bella avait l’impression que ses jambes pesaient du plomb. Edward la tirait vers l’avant, mais elle se faisait aussi tirer vers l’arrière ; elle sentait des mains sur elle. On tirait ses cheveux et elle sentit des ongles égratigner son dos. Quelqu’un attrapa son manteau et le déchira tandis que les mains continuaient à l’attirer vers l’arrière.

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle sentit sa main glisser de celle d’Edward.

« EDWARD ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward se retourna vivement. Bella vit son poing venir pour elle et elle pressa son visage sur son épaule.

« NON EDWARD – NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! » S’affola-t-elle, mais c’était trop tard. Il y eut le bruit d’un poing qui entrait en contact avec un os.

Puis il y eut des cris de panique alors que la foule commençait à devenir agressive. Le journaliste laissa échapper un flot de cris et commença à jurer.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CULLEN ! »

Soudain, Emmett fut là. Il cria à Edward de pousser Bella hors de la voie.

Bella se sentit soulever de terre et elle fut jetée sur l’épaule d’Edward sans ménagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était lancée à l’intérieur du SUV. Edward grimpa à bord après elle, la couvrant de son corps.

ooo

Emmett, Anderson et Halverson formèrent une ligne infranchissable derrière eux en se dirigeant à reculons vers la Jeep d’Emmett.

Le reporter en colère maudissait et jurait en tenant sa mâchoire. « TU VAS ÊTRE DÉSOLÉ POUR ÇA, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! »

Emmett regarda la foule d’un œil mauvais. « RECULEZ, PUTAIN DE MERDE. MAINTENANT ! » Sa voix résonna avec une froideur mortelle. Elle s’harmonisait avec la lueur dans ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes. « Êtes-vous venus dans une seule voiture ? »

Anderson prit la parole, ne lâchant pas des yeux la foule qui semblait grossir de seconde en seconde.

Ils entendirent des sirènes dans le lointain.

« Deux. »

Emmett hocha la tête.

« Bien. Anderson, rends-toi chez moi. Hal, colle à notre cul comme de la merde à la fourrure – ça va être un vrai foutoir. Ces enfoirés cherchent la bagarre. Surveillez nos arrières et nos flancs. Nous ne voulons pas d’accident. Allons-y. Quand les flics vont arriver, ils peuvent nous trouver. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Emmett s’installa sur le siège du conducteur et verrouilla les portes.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Rosalie jurait entre ses dents, mais son visage était blanc.

Bella poussa contre Edward. « Je ne peux pas respirer ! » Dit-elle, sa voix haut-perchée et remplie de panique.

Edward sentit la sueur ruisseler dans son dos et il retira sa veste en denim.

Il se tourna vers Bella. « Est-ce que tu es blessée ? » Demanda-t-il frénétiquement, essayant de l’atteindre.

Bella grimaça et s’écarta de lui.

« Aïe ! Merde ! Je suis… Je ne suis p-p-pas s-s-sûre, mais je pense que oui ! Je ne sais pas ! » Lui répondit-elle sèchement, consciente du fait qu’elle bégayait. 

Edward recula. Il réalisa qu’elle avait besoin d’une certaine distance et ne voulait pas être touchée.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il se contenta de la regarder attentivement.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il pouvait voir quelques égratignures sur le côté de son visage et dans son cou.

Les putains de salauds !

Bella leva une main qui tremblait tellement qu’elle dut utiliser son autre main pour la stabiliser.

« H-hé E-Em ! » Gémit-elle en continuant de bégayer.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément à quelques reprises, puis elle essaya de nouveau.

« J’ai encore les restes de mon repas ! » Dit-elle. Emmett se tourna sur son siège et lui sourit.

« Putain, Petite B ! T’es mon genre de femme ! Merde Edward ! Au moins elle a ses priorités à la bonne place ! » Lança-t-il jovialement.

Lorsque Bella se redressa et qu’elle regarda par la fenêtre latérale, les yeux d’Emmett croisèrent ceux d’Edward dans le rétroviseur. 

Ils communiquèrent en silence.

Edward hocha la tête. « Merci, frérot. »

Emmett lui fit un clin d’œil et haussa légèrement les épaules en réponse : Tu es mon petit frère – je protège tes arrières.

Anderson s’engagea dans le trafic avec Emmett juste derrière lui. Halverson faillit heurter le pare-choc du véhicule d’Emmett dans sa hâte de bloquer quelques voitures qui essayaient de se faufiler derrière Emmett.

Emmett regarda à nouveau Edward dans le rétroviseur.

« Tu dois appeler Aro et oncle Jeremiah. Ce connard au restaurant va causer un problème – putain Edward ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de – frapper un journaliste comme ça ? Maman va faire une crise d’hystérie, et papa va être furieux comme l’enfer. » Emmett marmotta quelque chose dans sa barbe et secoua la tête. 

« Alors, ce film, on y va ou on annule ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Je voulais vraiment voir Avatar… » Dit-il sur le ton pleurnichard d’un gamin de cinq ans.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Bella s’étrangla de rire. Elle haleta et couvrit sa bouche, mais elle rit encore. Elle dévisagea Edward avec des yeux écarquillés, sous le choc.

Rosalie se tourna et regarda Bella. Quand elle aperçut le mascara de Bella qui avait maculé son visage, ses cheveux en bataille et son teint blême, elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

Emmett fixa sa femme, puis regarda Edward dans le rétroviseur.

« Arrête de me regarder, putain ! Ce sont les filles qui sont devenues dingues, pas moi ! » Grogna Edward. Il regarda Bella qui tenait son ventre en riant.

« Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Geignit-il.

« Co-comment… Bon Dieu… Comment allons-nous… entrer dans le cinéma ? Nous as-tu bien… regardées ? » Bafouilla Bella, et elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

Edward regarda Bella. Puis il regarda Rosalie, qui n’était guère mieux. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille eux aussi ; son chignon de ballerine soigneusement disposé pendait dans son cou. Sa blouse à manches longues était déchirée aux coutures, et d’une manière ou d’une autre elle avait perdu une chaussure.

« Tu as perdu une chaussure… » Médita Edward en regardant Rosalie remuer ses orteils.

Il rencontra le regard d’Emmett. « Comment diable a-t-elle perdu une chaussure ? »

Soudain ils se mirent tous à hurler de rire. Des paparazzi en motos furent choqués de voir quatre adultes en train de rire comme des fous alors que quelques minutes auparavant ils avaient l’air tendus, effrayés et féroces.

Un journaliste qui était au téléphone avec son éditeur tout en tentant de rester avec le convoi des Cullen communiqua à celui-ci la scène devant ses yeux.

« C’est foutrement déplorable, Patron – mais apparemment les Cullen sont d’avides consommateurs de drogues ! C’est une honte !… Eh bien ils sont en train de rire ou de pleurer, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Même celle qui est enceinte ! Ouais, on prend des photos ! Vous allez les recevoir maintenant ! Attendez – on dirait que Bella pleure à présent… Ouaip, ils ont définitivement tous l’air de planer ! »

Ils retournèrent à la maison d’Emmett, et Bella fut ravie de voir Anderson qu’elle étreignit sans vergogne. Ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à la soirée étant donné que Rosalie se sentait vidée après toute l’excitation, et c’est ainsi qu’Anderson reconduisit Bella et Edward chez eux.

Edward regarda Bella quand ils furent rentrés à la maison, l’aidant à retirer son manteau complètement foutu. « Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il pour la énième fois, ses yeux balayant son corps.

Bella hocha la tête. « Edward, je vais bien ! J’étais un peu effrayée là-bas, mais maintenant ça va, je le promets ! Et toi dans tout ça ? Est-ce que ça va être un problème ? Je n’arrive pas à croire à quelle vitesse les choses ont dégénéré là-bas… »

« Je vais bien, Bébé. Écoute, ce genre de chose arrive. Pas souvent ici, je dois l’admettre, normalement c’est davantage comme ça à L.A., mais peut-être que les potins se font rares aujourd’hui. De toute façon ce n’est pas un problème. Nous devons seulement limiter les dégâts. »

Edward n’arrêtait pas de dire à Bella que ce qui s’était passé n’était pas un problème majeur, mais il s’excusa pour faire quelques appels une fois à la maison.

Il y avait plusieurs messages sur la boîte vocale du téléphone de la maison.

ARO : Alors Bella est enceinte, tu es impliqué dans des histoires de drogues et tu es devenu violent… tout ça en une semaine ! Bonne Année ! Soit dit en passant, c’est ton agent. Appelle-moi demain, je passe du temps avec ma famille.

FELIX : Edward, qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me faire en ce jour de l’An ? Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ? APPELLE-MOI !

CARLISLE : Edward, tu as fait pleurer ta mère – je n’aime pas la voir pleurer. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? C’est ton père, appelle-moi.

CHARLIE : Isabella, c’est ton père. Seth vient de m’appeler. Es-tu enceinte ? Il faut que tu m’appelles maintenant, s’il te plaît.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! Bonne Année à moi ! Songea Edward en décrochant le téléphone.

Bella entra dans le bureau alors qu’Edward parlait à un Felix déchaîné. Il leva les yeux et la vit s’approcher avec une bière dans une main et un verre de vin dans l’autre. Il mit le téléphone sur le haut-parleur et attira Bella sur ses genoux.

« … Alors, Edward, peux-tu voir de quoi les choses ont l’air ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

Edward prit une grande gorgée de sa bière. « Félix, l’histoire est la suivante : nous sommes sortis au restaurant avec mon frère et sa femme. Rosalie a fait un commentaire sur la grossesse et Bella a répondu que nous, nous n’attendions PAS de bébé. Certaines personnes l’ont entendue, et dans la minute qui a suivi les paparazzi et les fans sont accourus à la porte du restaurant. Emmett a appelé la sécurité et nous sommes partis. Bella a été malmenée par un petit con vaseux et je l’ai frappé. Et nous sommes partis pour de bon. Fin de l’histoire. S’il porte plainte, nous le ferons aussi. C’est tout. » La voix d’Edward était dure. Il ne plaisantait pas et Felix le savait.

« C’est bon Edward, eh bien nous sommes seulement heureux que tu ailles bien. Heidi est au téléphone en ce moment, menaçant de poursuivre en justice ceux qui ont écrit ces racontars sans fondement, mais tu sais comment c’est maintenant. Il y a environ 300 photos de vous quatre en train de quitter le restaurant, du coup de poing et du retour à la maison… »

« Merde ! Je sais, Felix, fais de ton mieux. Je te reparlerai. » Edward mit fin à l’appel. Bella était toute raide sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que c’est mauvais ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward la tourna vers lui. « Isabella, arrête ça tout de suite ! Je sais ce que tu fais et tu dois arrêter ! Ceci n’est pas ta faute ! Si tu commences avec ces conneries, je vais t’emmener à l’étage sur le champ et te donner quelque chose à propos de quoi te sentir mal ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il tenait son menton dans sa main et la regardait dans les yeux.

Son visage était dur et intransigeant.

Bella hocha la tête. « D’accord, tu as raison. Je suis désolée. »

Le visage d’Edward s’adoucit. « J’ai raison et je t’aime. Maintenant je dois parler à Carlisle et tu dois appeler ton père. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Charlie ? »

Edward grimaça. « Ouais, apparemment Seth suit les commérages sur Twitter… »

« Merde ! » S’exclama Bella en se remettant debout.

« Je vais l’appeler de la cuisine. Appelle ton père pendant ce temps-là, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Edward se rendit à la cuisine après avoir parlé à Carlisle et rassuré sa mère que tout allait bien et que Bella n’était pas enceinte. Il semblait qu’un journaliste fouineur avait téléphoné à Cullen Crest pour avoir un commentaire de la part des ‘futurs grands-parents’… 

Bella était assise au comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant les dernières gorgées de son vin.

Elle leva les yeux vers Edward alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté d’elle. « Est-ce que Carlisle et Esme vont bien ? » S’enquit-elle.

Il acquiesça. « Ouais, c’était seulement une tempête dans un verre d’eau. Esme a tendance à s’énerver quand les journalistes l’appellent au sujet d’histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Comment va Charlie ? Est-ce qu’il veut me tuer ? »

Bella se mit à rire. « Plus maintenant. Il s’est calmé et à vrai dire, il est fier de la façon dont tu m’as défendue. Alors tout baigne ? »

Edward prit sa main et baisa le dos de celle-ci. « Tout baigne dans l’huile. Tu es fatiguée ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

Elle prit la main d’Edward. Ses jointures étaient rouges et un peu enflées. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et embrassa tendrement chaque articulation.

« Mon héros… » Dit-elle, et elle le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« Viens, allons tester notre nouvelle baignoire… » Murmura Edward.

ooo

Emmett se demandait ce qui n’allait pas avec Rosalie. Elle se comportait bizarrement depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Elle avait semblé aller bien dans la voiture, et même si elle détestait se plaindre, elle avait accepté ses questions soucieuses au sujet de son état après avoir quitté Barney’s.

Edward et Bella ne s’étaient pas attardés. En fait ils avaient simplement dit bonsoir et étaient repartis avec Anderson après que Rosalie ait mentionné qu’elle se sentait un peu fatiguée.

Dès qu’ils étaient partis, cependant, elle avait foudroyé Emmett du regard, marmonné quelque chose à propos de ‘lui remettre sa tête sur un putain de plateau,’ et s’était précipitée à l’étage.

Emmett se gratta la nuque.

C’était quoi ce bordel ? Les femmes ! Sans compter qu’elle était enceinte et excessivement émotive, ce qui pour Rosalie était une première, et elle détestait ça !

Emmett réfléchit au déroulement de la soirée. Tout avait été bien jusqu’à ce que… Il se rappela qu’Edward et Rosalie étaient restés à l’extérieur du restaurant quelques minutes pour bavarder. Oh ! Putain ! Edward lui avait dit ce qui rongeait Petite B !

MA. VIE. EST. FOUTUE ! Songea Emmett en pinçant l’arête de son nez et en fermant les yeux très fort. Putain de bordel de merde !

Il savait que Rosalie avait envie de l’engueuler vertement.

Fais un homme de toi, Cullen ! Se dit-il avec mauvaise humeur en éteignant les lumières au rez-de-chaussée et en vérifiant que le système de sécurité était enclenché et pleinement fonctionnel.

Quand Emmett pénétra dans la chambre à coucher, il fut soulagé et excité d’entendre couler la douche.

Rosalie était encore plus lascive que d’habitude, et Emmett pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une seule main les fois où ils n’avaient pas eu de relations sexuelles plus d’une fois par jour au cours des trois dernières semaines ! Le matin et avant de s’endormir, et parfois pendant qu’ils regardaient la télévision, il voyait cette lueur de concupiscence dans les yeux de Rosalie. Parfois elle l’attaquait et prenait le contrôle, ce qui l’allumait énormément, songea-t-il en se déshabillant, et parfois, comme ce matin, Rosalie le suppliait de la ‘dévorer’. Emmett sourit en se remémorant combien il avait fallu de temps à Rosalie pour être en mesure de parler à nouveau, et ensuite tout ce qu’elle avait été en mesure de dire était « … Incroyable… Em, tu es le meilleur… » avant de pouffer de rire et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Oh ouais ! Rosalie ne pouvait pas résister à son ‘bâton magique’… Peut-être que M. Magique devrait faire une apparition maintenant…

Emmett ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, mais il n’était pas du tout préparé pour le loofa qu’il reçut en plein visage.

« Qu’est-ce que… ?!!! » Cria-t-il.

« T’es dans la merde jusqu’au cou, Emmett Cullen. Je ne vais pas endurer tes conneries ! Sors immédiatement de ma douche ! » Grogna Rosalie.

Emmett gémit à la vue de sa femme magnifique debout au milieu de la douche, de l’eau et de la mousse de savon formant des rigoles sur ses seins gonflés et son ventre arrondi.

« Mais… » Commença-t-il à protester.

Rosalie le coupa net. « Je vais te tuer sur le champ si tu me touches ! Sérieusement, Emmett, je suis vraiment, vraiment furax contre toi ! Attends-moi à l’extérieur, je vais sortir bientôt. »

Emmett battit rapidement en retraite. Il savait quand il n’avait pas intérêt à bidouiller avec ‘la Bête,’ comme il avait pris l’habitude d’appeler Rosalie quand elle était dans cet état d’esprit.

Il soupira et essuya sa poitrine humide et son visage. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et se brossa les dents en attendant qu’elle vienne le rejoindre.

Quand il entendit l’eau arrêter de couler dans la douche, il s’empressa de retourner dans leur vaste chambre à coucher et alla s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils devant l’âtre.

Il fut tenté d’allumer le téléviseur pour voir quels matchs étaient en cours, mais il résista, sachant que ça ne ferait qu’irriter Rosalie encore plus.

Rosalie entra dans la pièce, portant un des tee-shirts de son mari, et en dépit de son humeur massacrante, Emmett se sentit durcir à la vue de son corps en pleine transformation gainé dans le tissu vert moelleux.

Rosalie vint s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Elle entreprit de peigner ses cheveux tout en fixant sévèrement Emmett.

Merde !

« Euh, je peux voir que tu es en colère, Rosie, mais il y a une explication… » Débuta-t-il.

Le regard bleu de sa femme, perçant comme un laser, l’empêcha de continuer.

Rosalie soupira et secoua la tête. « Ça fait combien de temps qu’on se connaît toi et moi ? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils à sa question. « Je ne sais pas. On se connaît depuis l’âge de sept ans, donc depuis plus de vingt ans… »

Rosalie opina. « Et pendant tout ce temps, est-ce qu’il m’est déjà arrivé d’approuver tes putains de combines écervelées ? » Sa voix s’éleva de façon menaçante.

« Eh bien, non, mais… »

« Tais-toi, Emmett ! Dans quel monde pourrais-je approuver ce que ces deux idiots ont fait subir à mes sœurs ? »

Emmett garda le silence.

« Et tu les as encouragés ! En fait je crois, après avoir parlé à ton cul foireux de frère, que tu leur as suggéré de ne pas rentrer chez eux, de passer la nuit chez les parents afin de donner une leçon aux filles ! VRAIMENT ? Le fait qu’ils aient accepté ton idée tordue est une chose, mais Emmett, Alice est ta sœur ! Ta petite sœur ! Et je sais que tu t’es empressé d’aller remettre le frère de Jasper à sa place, mais ta DEUXIÈME pensée aurait dû concerner ta sœur ! Tu aurais dû courir chez elle pour t’assurer qu’elle allait bien et voir si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et oui, tu aurais pu lui passer un savon pour nous avoir caché cette affaire de harcèlement, mais quand je pense que tu es revenu à la maison en marmonnant à propos de ‘dosage de punition’ et que tu as essayé de passer pour un parangon de vertu, j’ai juste envie de vomir ! TU ES UN TROUDUC AU MÊME TITRE QUE JASPER ET EDWARD ! »

Emmett fut quelque peu inquiet à la vue du visage cramoisi de Rosalie.

« Tu as besoin de te calmer, Rosie… » Dit-il.

Rosalie secoua la tête et soupira. « Ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est que tu présentes tes excuses à Bella et à Alice et que tu n’interfères plus jamais de la sorte. Ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est que tu arrêtes un instant et que tu penses à ta sœur et à ta belle-sœur et à ce qu’elles doivent ressentir. »

Emmett ravala un juron en voyant les larmes inonder les yeux de Rosalie. Elle les essuya avec colère et renifla. 

« Je… je veux savoir que si un truc pareil nous arrivait, ma famille serait là pour moi… pour nous… » Elle se mit à frotter son ventre bombé.

« Aaaahhh – Rosie, je suis désolé, Bébé. » Emmett fut hors de son siège et à genoux à ses pieds avant même qu’elle ne le réalise. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira à lui tandis qu’il enfouissait son visage dans son giron, baisant ses mains et son ventre par-dessus le tissu.

Rosalie bougea ses mains et les glissa dans les boucles épaisses et soyeuses de son mari.

« Tu as raison. C’était stupide et puéril de ma part et je n’ai aucune excuse, sauf pour dire que j’étais tellement irrité que ça arrive encore, mais cette fois-ci nous pouvions faire quelque chose ! Je protège tes arrières, Rosie. Je ne vais jamais vous laisser, Bean et toi… Je t’aime et tu es une Cullen, et nous les Cullen, nous nous serrons les coudes, Bébé… »

Rosalie attira son visage vers le sien. « Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que tu as agi… Quand les jeux ont été faits, tu as pris le parti de Jasper et d’Edward… contre B et Ali au lieu d’agir comme le grand frère et de les réunir pour régler ce problème… »

Emmett se pencha vers Rosalie et embrassa les larmes égarées sur ses joues avant que sa bouche ne se ferme doucement sur la sienne. Il recula et écarta les mèches humides de ses yeux.

« Je sais. Et je suis vraiment navré, et je vais parler aux filles et aux gars. Carlisle m’a déjà sermonné au sujet de toute l’affaire. Il était furieux que nous ayons pris parti d’un côté. Apparemment Esme aussi s’était rangée du côté des garçons et il est vraiment fâché à ce sujet. Je ne vais plus jamais le refaire. Maintenant, s’il te plaît, est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? S’il te plaît ??? »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans ceux pétillants de son mari qui lui sourit pour faire apparaître furtivement ses fossettes.

Il est si vachement mignon ! Et tellement séduisant !

« Eh bien… comme tu l’as demandé si gentiment… et que ma chatte a besoin d’un câlin… » Rosalie laissa échapper un rire sonore alors qu’Emmett grognait et la prenait dans ses bras.

« Et voilà comment on doit s’y prendre, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Tout est dans les yeux… et les lèvres… et les nichons… et la… » Les derniers mots d’Emmett furent à peine audibles.

À suivre…

J’imagine qu’ils vont se réconcilier sur l’oreiller eux aussi…

À bientôt

Milk


	102. Chapitre 102

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 102

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans ceux pétillants de son mari qui lui sourit pour faire apparaître furtivement ses fossettes.

Il est si vachement mignon ! Et tellement séduisant !

« Eh bien… comme tu l’as demandé si gentiment… et que ma chatte a besoin d’un câlin… » Rosalie laissa échapper un rire sonore alors qu’Emmett grognait et la prenait dans ses bras.

« Et voilà comment on doit s’y prendre, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Tout est dans les yeux… et les lèvres… et les nichons… et la… » Les derniers mots d’Emmett furent à peine audibles.

ooo

Bella s’assit à côté d’Edward, tenant sa tasse de café à deux mains en regardant Paul s’adresser à son amoureux. C’était un homme aimable, aux antipodes de ce que Bella avait imaginé.

Il faut dire qu’elle ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, aussi avait-elle été surprise par l’homme grand et mince à l’expression sérieuse portant des lunettes cerclées de métal et des jeans déchirés. Il semblait être dans la mi-trentaine, avec des cheveux brun terne, droits et tombant dans son visage, et des yeux qui oscillaient entre noisette et vert.

Il avait accepté un café et une grosse part de gâteau quatre-quarts avant d’aller s’installer dans la salle de détente avec ses hôtes.

Après leur avoir parlé de lui, de ses études en psychologie clinique à l’Université de Pennsylvanie, et de comment il en était venu à diriger son propre cabinet privé en plus de travailler à la clinique de santé mentale locale, Paul Banner-Jones invita Bella et Edward à lui poser des questions, puis il entreprit de poser certaines questions rudimentaires de son cru.

Deux heures et un dîner improvisé plus tard, Bella avait l’impression de connaître Paul depuis des années. Il était facile d’approche, attentionné sans la harceler, inquisiteur sans lui faire sentir qu’elle était sous un microscope, tout ça en étant respectueux de son espace personnel, comme s’il sentait quand la pousser et quand reculer.

Avec des encouragements subtils et Edward à ses côtés, Bella parla de Jacob à Paul. Elle n’entra pas dans les détails, mais elle lui donna suffisamment d’informations. Elle aborda également sa relation compliquée avec ses parents.

Edward resta tranquillement à sa place, observant Bella tandis qu’elle se confiait à Paul. Au début elle avait été silencieuse et tendue, et plus d’une fois Edward l’avait vue presser une main sur son ventre comme pour l’apaiser. Ses questions avaient été pénétrantes, comme si elle cherchait à sonder Paul. Edward avait vu celui-ci entraîner habilement Bella dans la conversation durant l’après-midi et la soirée. Il ne semblait jamais la mettre sous les projecteurs, mais se faisait un point d’honneur de lui fournir des informations sur son propre vécu avant de l’interroger ainsi qu’Edward au sujet de leurs vies.

Finalement Paul se cala dans son siège et leur sourit. « Eh bien, les enfants, voici la bonne nouvelle : vous n’êtes ni fous ni instables. Vous êtes tous les deux parfaitement normaux avec des ‘anomalies’ normales dans vos vies. Bella, tu as eu plus que ta juste part de péripéties dans ta jeune vie, mais tu en as surmontées beaucoup par le passé, seule et avec de l’aide, et apparemment tu as un système de soutien fantastique. »

Bella sourit et serra la main d’Edward plus fort. « Edward est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Il… m’a sauvée de moi-même, de ma culpabilité et de tous les stupides complexes que je m’auto-infligeais. » Bella sourit encore. « Bon, pas tous, mais beaucoup d’entre eux. Je ne faisais que traverser la vie, enveloppée dans ma carapace protectrice, tu sais. Je ne m’impliquais jamais, j’étais indépendante. Je gardais mes distances et ne laissais jamais personne m’approcher, et puis Edward est entré dans ma vie et il a tout changé ! Il m’a mise au défi. Il m’a fait comprendre que je n’étais pas anormale ; il m’a donné la liberté en faisant de moi sa soumise. »

Bella rougit en regardant Edward. « Il m’a donné son amour inconditionnel. Il m’a donné la force d’affronter Charlie. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, Bella, tu as fait tout ça toi-même. »

« Mais ne vois-tu pas, Edward ? Je n’aurais pas pu avoir cette confrontation il y a trois mois ! » Argua Bella.

Paul les interrompit. « Très bien, je vois le tableau plus clairement maintenant. Edward, peux-tu me dire ce que tu penses être votre plus grande entrave dans cette relation à l’heure actuelle ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire par ‘entrave’ ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que vous ayez besoin d’une thérapie de couple ? » Demanda Paul.

Edward échangea un regard avec Bella. « Nous devons travailler sur nos habiletés en matière de communication, je suppose. Bella n’est pas seulement ma soumise. Elle est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, et ni elle ni moi n’avons été dans une relation de couple avant, à fortiori dans une relation D/s à temps partiel et amoureuse à temps plein, en tant que partenaires vivant sous le même toit. Les lignes se brouillent. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Paul sourit. « Aucune relation n’est facile quand vous êtes confrontés à des obstacles très réels tels que des événement qui mettent votre vie en danger, des problèmes d’abandon, sans parler des millions de gens qui surveillent vos moindre gestes – à l’écran comme dans la vie. Ajoutez à cela votre style de vie, et vous avez la recette parfaite pour avoir des problèmes de communication. »

Bella soupira. « Lorsque tu le dis comme ça, ça donne l’impression d’être une tâche impossible. »

« Ce n’est pas impossible, Bella. Si tu sais à quoi tu fais face et ce qu’il faut chercher – les pièges et les dangers, tu enlèves de l’équation la peur de l’inconnu. Savoir ce que tu dois affronter, c’est déjà la moitié de la bataille. Si tu es prête à travailler ta relation en tant que partenaires de vie, et ensuite en tant que Dom et soumise, et bien ce ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais les drames comme celui de la semaine dernière peuvent certainement être évités. Ok, je pense que notre première séance s’est très bien déroulée. »

Bella et Edward parurent choqués. « Notre première séance ? »

Paul haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Êtes-vous tous les deux engagés dans cette démarche, ensemble et séparément ? »

Bella se tourna vers Edward. « Es-tu prêt à faire ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille, « Absolument, Bébé. »

Bella sourit et regarda Paul. « Nous le sommes. »

« Excellent ! Bella, Edward, je suggère de vous voir le même jour, à des heures différentes. Edward, tu dis que tu vas commencer le tournage d’un nouveau film prochainement. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour adapter nos rencontres en conséquence, mais dans l’intervalle, Bella, j’aimerais te voir deux fois par semaine pour commencer. Je vous appellerai demain et nous pourrons vérifier ce qui nous convient. »

Bella hocha la tête. « D’accord. »

« Edward, je voudrais aussi te voir deux fois par semaine pendant les quelques premières semaines de thérapie. Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de me voir aussi souvent par la suite ; nous pourrons faire avec une rencontre par semaine, puis une rencontre toutes les deux semaines. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Edward.

« Finalement, pour ce qui est de vous voir en couple, je propose que nous ayons des rencontres une fois toutes les deux semaines. En ce moment, je pense que si nous en mettons trop dans vos assiettes déjà pleines, vous allez être submergés et brûlés, et nous ne voulons pas que ça se produise. Aussi, de temps en temps il va y avoir quelques devoirs à faire, mais je vais probablement les incorporer sous forme d’activités. Vous rédigez tous les deux un journal en ce moment, dans le cadre de votre mentorat, et si besoin est, nous pourrons toujours y jeter un coup d’œil durant nos séances, si c’est pertinent. Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que vous ayez votre thérapie de couple l’un des jours où vous avez tous les deux une rencontre avec moi séparément. »

Ils opinèrent tous les deux. 

« Super. Alors je vous contacterai tous les deux demain afin de déterminer les heures de rencontre dans la semaine à venir, et je vous verrai tous les deux ensemble dans environ deux semaines, d’accord ? »

Edward raccompagna Paul à l’entrée pendant que Bella commençait à débarrasser la table des assiettes et des tasses.

Quand Edward revint à la cuisine, Bella venait de finir de nettoyer celle-ci. Elle voulait que Sarah trouve la cuisine propre à son retour.

Elle sentit Edward l’observer et elle leva les yeux. Il était appuyé contre le mur et la regardait.

Elle sourit furtivement et releva un sourcil. « Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle posément en réglant le percolateur pour le lendemain matin.

« Il me plaît, et je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance. Et toi ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Il me plaît aussi. Je me sens à l’aise de parler avec lui, et il ne me fait pas me sentir… menacée de quelque façon que ce soit. »

Ils décidèrent de regarder un film et retournèrent dans la salle de détente, où ils s’affalèrent sur le canapé, Bella allongée entre les jambes d’Edward, et sa tête appuyée contre son épaule.

C’était un bon film, mais Bella n’arrêtait pas d’être distraite, songeant à Alice qui lui manquait déjà cruellement. Elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour supporter de ne la voir que de loin au cours des prochaines semaines.

Edward pouvait sentir la tension parcourir le corps de Bella. Il essaya d’être patient et attendit qu’elle exprime tout haut ce qui de toute évidence la contrariait. Quand elle ne le fit pas, il soupira avec impatience, sentant son propre corps se tendre en retour.

Finalement le générique de la fin défila à l’écran et Bella se redressa et s’éloigna immédiatement d’Edward.

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en regardant fixement Bella.

« Je vais aller écrire un peu dans mon journal, ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas fait, » dit-elle, et Edward perçut une légère irritation dans sa voix.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Oui, bien sûr. Je te verrai à l’étage, » répliqua-t-il tranquillement tandis que Bella se levait et quittait la pièce sans le regarder.

C’est quoi ce bordel maintenant ? 

ooo

Bella se demanda pourquoi elle était tout à coup tellement en colère contre Edward. Ils s’étaient réconciliés et s’étaient pardonnés l’un l’autre pour les malentendus et la mauvaise communication entre eux. Alors pourquoi suis-je tellement irritée contre lui ? Tout est terminé ! Je dois lâcher prise…

Elle était allongée sur son lit, son journal ouvert à sa dernière entrée. C’était le devoir qu’Edward lui avait demandé de faire pour lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les quelques derniers paragraphes qu’elle avait écrits :

Je trouve ironique que mon Maître m’ait demandé d’écrire un essai pour expliquer les raisons qui font de moi une personne belle de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur, alors que la moitié du temps je ne me sens pas belle. Lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, j’essaye d’être objective et de voir ce qu’il voit quand il me regarde… Eh bien, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je vois une femme qui n’est pas laide, mais elle n’est pas parfaite non plus. Sa bouche est un peu trop charnue et boudeuse pour son visage, un petit nez, des yeux bruns, et des oreilles de taille normale (j’espère !). Cette femme rougit trop. Elle ne peut pas cacher ses sentiments, tout le monde peut les voir.

Est-elle belle ? Pas selon les standards d’aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas une beauté classique. Mais elle est une beauté unique dans ce sens qu’il y a une lumière intérieure qui lui procure un éclat particulier. Une beauté intérieure qui semble briller dans ses yeux la fait sourire.

Est-ce que c’est ça que mon Maître voit ?

Ne sait-il pas que ce qu’il voit est son amour auquel elle répond ? C’est lui qui la rend belle. Je suis belle, Maître, pour vous, à cause de vous.

Bella vit qu’Edward avait lu ce qu’elle avait écrit, et le commentaire sous ses mots lui serra le cœur avec un sentiment de tendresse :

Je souhaiterais que tu ne remettes pas ta beauté en question, Isabella – que tu l’acceptes avec plaisir tout simplement. Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais parfaite – mais pour moi tu es exquise. Je t’aime.

Bella soupira et commença à écrire une partie de ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas coucher ses sentiments sur papier, parce que ça les rendrait presque réels, mais elle s’était jurée à elle-même et à Edward qu’elle ne se cacherait plus et qu’elle serait complètement honnête envers lui et envers elle-même.

Pendant que Bella écrivait dans son journal, Edward téléphona à Jasper. 

Ils parlèrent de la famille de Jasper et du séjour de celui-ci au Texas avec Alice. Les parents de Jasper étaient heureux de ses fiançailles avec Alice, et ils étaient très enthousiastes au sujet de la noce à venir. Edward lui raconta la soirée Munch et la sortie au restaurant du lendemain.

Jasper soupira. « Alice me rend fou. À l’entendre, on croirait que sa punition est une putain de condamnation à mort ! » Dit-il.

Edward sourcilla. « Bella m’a demandé de considérer la possibilité de réduire le temps qu’elles doivent rester séparées l’une de l’autre. Nous n’avons pas pensé au fait qu’elles vont être ensemble pour la thérapie et pour les événements formels ce mois-ci… »

« Il n’en est pas question, Edward ! C’est fait et elles vont devoir l’accepter ! Alice aussi m’a demandé la même chose, et je lui ai dit que j’allais te parler. Je pense qu’il est évident qu’elles vont devoir communiquer quand elles vont se voir lors de ces occasions, mais ça se limite à ça ! Pas d’appels téléphoniques ! Pas d’histoires de courir ensemble à la salle de bain ! Pas de petites virées shopping comme celle qu’elle voulait faire avec Rosalie et Emmett aujourd’hui. Pas de conversations privées – je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas les voir s’asseoir quelque part pour se raconter des secrets dont elles oublieraient commodément de nous parler par la suite ! Alice doit apprendre une leçon ici – je ne vais pas lui permettre de se confier à Bella quand elle ne s’est pas confiée à moi ! » Jasper criait presque au moment où il eut terminé de parler à Edward, et pendant que celui-ci l’écoutait, il entendit une porte claquer en arrière-plan.

Il se passait beaucoup plus de choses que ne l’avait révélé Jasper.

« Holà Jazz ! Calme-toi, bordel. Ça ne te ressemble pas d’être si émotif. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ? » Questionna Edward.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et quand Jasper parla de nouveau, Edward put discerner qu’il faisait un effort pour rester calme. « Edward, tu nous connais Alice et moi. Ouais, elle peut me pousser à bout et nous nous disputons, mais ça… c’est quelque chose de différent. Elle m’a menti ! Elle m’a dupé, et ce n’était pas une ou deux fois – ça a duré deux ans, putain de bordel ! Je n’arrête pas de me demander si elle ne m’aurait pas caché autre chose… Je suis censé être son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle va passer le reste de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance avec ça ? » Edward pouvait percevoir à quel point Jasper était misérable et blessé.

« Écoute, pourquoi ne pas se voir dans les prochains jours pour en discuter ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d’entretenir de la rancune, et certainement pas envers Clochette. Garrett m’a vraiment aidé à me sortir de cette vase ostentatoire dans laquelle je m’étais embourbé l’autre jour… » Dit Edward.

« Ce n’est pas la même chose… » Se défendit Jasper.

« Contente-toi de le faire, Jazz, d’accord ? Je pense qu’une fois que tu auras écouté le point de vue de quelqu’un d’autre, tu verras les choses sous un angle différent. »

« Peut-être, » concéda son ami.

« Maintenant tu parles comme toi ! » Lança Edward avec de l’amusement dans sa voix.

« Bon d’accord, merde ! Quand ? » Jasper semblait résigné.

Edward sourit. « Je t’appellerai demain. Maintenant va donner un baiser à ma sœur et sois gentil avec elle ! »

Jasper marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et dit au revoir.

Edward déposa le téléphone et réfléchit à son meilleur ami et à sa sœur pendant un moment.

Ils se disputaient rarement. Edward savait qu’Alice et Jasper étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. Il était le calme à sa tempête. Et elle était le soleil dans son existence autrement terne et prévisible.

On dirait que nous avons tous besoin d’aide, songea-t-il en verrouillant les portes pour la nuit avant de monter à l’étage.

Il entra dans la chambre à coucher et s’arrêta à la vue devant lui.

Bella était couchée en travers du lit, profondément endormie, ne portant qu’un baby-doll violet transparent.

Sa tête reposait sur un bras, tandis que son autre bras était étendu sur son journal.

Le petit bout de tissu transparent était remonté et amassé autour de ses hanches. Edward se sentit devenir dur en regardant la pâleur de ses fesses rondes. Il retint un gémissement. 

Il voulait s’allonger sur elle et s’enfouir au plus profond de sa petite chatte toute chaude ou de son cul serré. 

Oh putain !

Les cheveux de Bella étaient étalés sur son visage, et tandis qu’Edward la contemplait, elle marmonna impatiemment dans son sommeil et écarta quelques cheveux de ses yeux. Ça le fit sourire, car c’était de toute évidence une de ses bêtes noires et la raison pour laquelle elle attachait si souvent ses cheveux quand elle dormait. 

Il ignora l’inconfort causé par son érection et se dirigea vers le lit dont il tira les couvertures. Puis, la prenant gentiment dans ses bras, Edward borda Bella dans le lit. Il ramassa son journal et le mit sur sa table de chevet, puis il alla se laver le visage et se brosser les dents avant de se déshabiller et de grimper dans le lit. Il s’allongea sur son flanc, du côté de la petite lampe de chevet, et saisit le journal de Bella, commençant à le lire avec intérêt.

Même endormie, Bella recherchait la présence d’Edward. Elle bougea dans le lit jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait réussi à se coller contre son dos. Edward entendit son gémissement de contentement alors que son corps entrait en contact avec sa peau. Bella glissa une jambe entre les siennes et pressa son corps contre le sien autant qu’elle le pouvait. Elle mit un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Hmmm… Edward… » Bella effleura sa peau avec son nez et Edward ferma les yeux alors que sa verge se convulsait à son contact. Ses doigts délicats frôlèrent sa hanche avant de trouver refuge plus bas, effleurant son érection. 

Edward savait qu’il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir s’endormir, aussi essaya-t-il plutôt de se concentrer sur la lecture du journal de Bella.

Entrée # 1 de l’année 2010.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si irritée envers mon Maître. C’est-à-dire, pas vraiment envers mon Maître, mais envers Edward. Mon Maître s’est comporté en véritable héros l’autre soir ! J’ai passé un très bon moment à la soirée Munch, et Maître a été merveilleux. Il a été attentionné et prévenant, mais il m’a permis de circuler librement, et il s’est porté à ma défense quand Miss Mandy et l’une des ‘sorcières’ ont perdu le contrôle ! Je me suis fait quelques nouveaux amis et j’aimerais inviter Harry et Edgar, et peut-être Stanley et Bernice à dîner un soir.

Ma formation va bien, et je découvre des choses sur moi-même que j’ai encore besoin d’analyser et sur lesquelles je dois faire des recherches. *Je dois en parler à Kate.* 

J’ai aimé me faire des amis. Je n’ai jamais été très liante, et c’est seulement depuis que j’ai rencontré la famille de mon Maître, que je considère comme ma nouvelle famille, que j’ai tant d’amis ! Avant j’avais Angela et quelques connaissances, mais maintenant j’ai une famille, des amis et des copains.

Ali me manque. Je m’ennuie de sa spontanéité et de son entrain. J’ai détesté la voir comme ça l’autre matin. Elle n’est pas du genre pleurnicharde, et je suis fâchée que Maître et Jasper l’aient mise dans cet état ! Qu’est-ce que Jasper essaye d’accomplir en ayant la main si lourde avec elle ?

Est-ce parce qu’il se sent merdique de ne pas avoir saisi qu’il y avait un problème et qu’il tente de cacher sa culpabilité ? Ne veut-il pas qu’Alice et moi restions amies ?

Je n’avais pas mon collier quand c’est arrivé, alors pourquoi est-ce que ma ‘punition’ me donne l’impression que j’étais en mode soumise ? Je me sens mal parce que nous (Maître et moi) nous sommes pardonnés l’un l’autre, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

Je ne veux pas que ceci interfère avec ma formation – je sens vraiment que je m’en tire bien et je veux contenter mon Maître. Maître – nous devons parler.

Edward déposa le journal de Bella et pinça les lèvres en pensant à ce qu’elle avait écrit.

Il était fier d’elle pour le degré d’honnêteté et d’ouverture qu’elle montrait. Il fallait qu’il parle à Jasper au plus vite pour régler ce problème. Il ne voulait pas que Bella ou Alice ne développe du ressentiment envers eux. Ça n’allait rien faire de bon pour leurs relations si cela se produisait.

Edward tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière. 

Alors qu’il était étendu, il gémit dans son oreiller en sentant Bella broyer son centre incandescent contre son cul.

Bordel ! Le cul poilu d’Emmett… Embrasser Jasper… Embrasser le cul poilu d’Emmett… Embrasser Alice… Voir Papa et Maman… Edward sentit son érection s’atténuer lentement et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il finit par fermer les yeux.

ooo

Le lendemain, Paul téléphona à Bella et confirma les rendez-vous pour Edward et pour elle, les mardis et jeudis, leur thérapie de couple devant avoir lieu le mardi soir, après que Bella soit rentrée du boulot. Bella avait demandé à rencontrer Paul seule tôt le matin.

Elle fut sur les nerfs toute la journée. Elle pouvait se sentir devenir plus tendue que la peau d’un tambour. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait une séance de thérapie le matin suivant à 7h. Elle s’était réveillée tendue. Edward n’était pas dans le lit et ça l’avait irritée. Quand elle était descendue à la salle de gym pour faire sa routine d’exercice, Edward faisait des longueurs dans la piscine et ça l’avait irrité. 

Bella s’entraîna comme une forcenée, à un point tel qu’Edward dut venir la rejoindre et l’arrêter quand elle atteignit la borne des 15 kilomètres sur le tapis de course, et ça l’irrita. 

Elle avait peur. Elle s’inquiétait d’ouvrir une ‘boîte de Pandore’ avec Paul. Il l’interrogerait au sujet de tellement plus de choses que ce qu’il lui avait demandé la veille. En préparant le petit déjeuner, elle se demanda ce qu’il penserait de sa relation avec Renée ou Charlie. Et si c’était juste qu’elle n’était pas digne d’être aimée après tout ? 

ARRÊTE ÇA, BELLA ! Se réprimanda-t-elle, mais les petites voix du passé résonnaient à l’arrière de son esprit.

Edward ne semblait pas s’en faire à propos de son propre rendez-vous du lendemain, et ça l’irrita. 

Chaque fois que Bella voyait son visage, ou entendait sa voix et l’écoutait alors qu’il parlait au téléphone ou qu’il s’adressait à elle, elle avait une envie irrésistible de le frapper. Encore !

Je suis en train de devenir une sorte de monstre, songea-t-elle en ricanant à moitié.

Edward essaya de garder les choses légères et amicales, mais Bella le rabrouait chaque fois qu’il tentait de lui parler ou de la toucher. Il était confus. Que diable avait-il fait ?

Kate arriva pour sa session de mentorat, et Bella et Edward furent tous les deux ravis de la voir.

Bella entraîna Kate dans sa chambre et elles s’installèrent dans le petit coin salon.

« Je suis en train de perdre la tête, Kate ! » Dit Bella.

Kate sourit. « J’en doute. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Bella lui raconta qu’elle avait rencontré Paul et qu’ils avaient eu une séance impromptue de thérapie, Edward et elle, et qu’elle allait le revoir le lendemain. Elle confia à Kate qu’elle éprouvait de l’agressivité à l’égard d’Edward.

« Apparemment tu as besoin d’une session dans la salle de jeux, Bella. »

Bella regarda Kate, choquée. « Quoi ? Non ! C’est la dernière chose que je voudrais ! C’est tout simplement trop, Kate ! Je ne peux pas m’imaginer devoir ressasser mon passé pathétique. Ça me donne juste l’impression d’être inadéquate. Si je devais aller dans la salle de jeux maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… Non. C’est la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin. » Bella se parlait à elle-même autant qu’à Kate.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard sévère. « L’une des caractéristiques d’une soumise est de savoir quand elle a besoin de quelque chose et de le communiquer à son Maître. Nous avons discuté à ce sujet. Tu as fait des progrès remarquables au niveau de la communication avec ton Maître. »

Kate se pencha en avant. « Isabella, ton Maître ne peut pas t’aider si tu ne lui dis pas comment tu te sens. »

Bella se mit à rire. « Alors je dois juste aller le voir et lui dire quoi ? ‘J’ai besoin que vous me donniez une fessée parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur ?’ »

Kate hocha la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, Kate. Ces deux choses sont complètement sans rapport. Putain ! Écoute je suis désolée ; je n’aurais pas dû te faire perdre ton temps. J’aurais seulement dû annuler ce matin. Je ne suis bonne à rien en ce moment. Peut-être qu’une fois que ma première séance de thérapie sera derrière moi, ça ira mieux, » dit Bella.

Kate se cala dans son siège. « Je suis ton amie, Bella. Regarde, pourquoi ne pas parler d’autre chose et laisser le mentorat de côté pour l’instant ? As-tu aimé la fête ? »

Bella parla des gens qu’elle avait rencontrés à Kate et lui dit qu’elle voulait apprendre à mieux connaître Harry et Bernice. Kate trouva que c’était une excellente idée, et elle suggéra à Bella de prendre des dispositions pour les voir vendredi après-midi, après sa séance d’épilation. 

Finalement Bella lui parla des deux traits de caractère qu’elle avait découverts sur elle-même la semaine précédente. 

« Euh, Kate, à la fête, quand mon Maître m’a fait signe d’aller le retrouver juste avant notre départ, j’ai rampé jusqu’à lui. L’as-tu remarqué ? »

Kate acquiesça. « Oui. J’étais fière de toi, Petite B. Tu t’es comportée tellement bien, ta formation commence à paraître. »

Bella était contente que Kate la louange, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par les compliments.

« Merci, mais là où je voulais en venir, c’est que la semaine dernière, pendant une séance de formation avec mon Maître, j’ai réalisé qu’il y a certaines choses que je veux explorer, mais je ne suis pas sûre jusqu’où aller… ou si même je veux vraiment les essayer, ou simplement les laisser au stade de fantasmes dans ma tête… Maître a dit que je devrais t’en parler. »

« Demande toujours, je suis ici pour ça… »

« D’accord, eh bien l’une des choses que j’aimerais explorer, c’est toute la question de, euh, l’humiliation. » Bella se sentit devenir écarlate. Elle saisit sa bouteille d’eau et en but rapidement une gorgée.

« Euh, je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais entendre Edward me dicter chacun de mes mouvements m’a vraiment allumée la semaine dernière. J’étais disposée – plus que disposée – à faire tout ce qu’il disait. Je voulais qu’il se serve de moi… Bon, je ne l’explique pas très bien… » Soupira-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

Kate immobilisa ses mains agitées. « Tu l’expliques très bien, B. Il n’y a pas de quoi être embarrassée. Beaucoup de soumis et soumises aiment l’humiliation dans une certaine mesure, qu’elle soit publique ou privée. Maintenant ce que tu dois faire, c’est de voir où ta limite se situe. Tu as dit qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre ? » 

Bella lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches. « Eh bien, Maître m’a dit certaines choses, et l’idée de jouir, ou de baiser ou de lui donner du plaisir devant d’autres personnes m’excite énormément… »

Bella pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine tellement elle était anxieuse. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus mortifiant que ça ?

Kate se contenta de lui sourire. « Allons, Bella ! Je croyais que tu allais me dérouter ici ! Tu sais que j’éprouve la même chose, et que c’est pour ça que Garrett et moi avons accepté de faire une ‘démonstration’ pour Edward et toi. Nous ne ferions jamais ça publiquement, ou pour n’importe qui, mais tu serais surprise de voir à quel point c’est plaisant de faire une scène pour d’autres personnes en qui tu as confiance quand tu sais que ces gens vont jouir en regardant ce que tu fais avec ton partenaire. »

L’air dans la pièce sembla subitement plus dense, alors que Bella se remémorait avoir regardé Kate et Garrett faire une scène, confortablement assise dans la salle de jeux.

Elle déglutit. « Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-elle, sentant ses mamelons devenir durs comme des petits cailloux à la pensée de faire une scène avec son Maître devant Kate et Garrett…

Kate lui sourit, compréhensive. « Oh oui. Si tu veux nous pouvons arranger ça. Edward et toi êtes superbes, Bella. Pourquoi ne voudrions-nous pas vous regarder vous donner mutuellement du plaisir ? Je sais que ce n’est pas au goût de tout le monde, mais nous aimons ça, Gar et moi, et il semblerait que toi aussi. Maintenant, il faut que tu aies une discussion ouverte avec Edward pour savoir comment ça s’intercale dans ses limites. »

Bella promit d’en parler à Edward avant qu’il lui mette son collier vendredi.

Après le départ de Kate, elle se sentait mieux. Même si elle se sentait coupable de la façon dont elle avait traité Edward. Elle prépara des sandwiches au fromage grillé pour le lunch et réchauffa un peu de soupe. Edward travaillait et Bella lui apporta son repas dans son bureau sur un plateau.

Il leva à peine les yeux quand elle entra, et cela lui fournit un motif pour recommencer à être irritée contre lui.

Merci pour améliorer mon humeur, Sparky ! Songea Bella, sortant de la pièce en marchant d’un pas lourd. 

Quand Paul avait téléphoné à Edward pour confirmer son rendez-vous, Bella venait de disparaître dans sa chambre avec Kate, et il demanda au thérapeute s’il avait déjà parlé à Bella. Paul lui dit que c’était en effet le cas. Edward lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas avec elle, comme elle avait eu l’air de chercher la bagarre toute la matinée.

« Je ne la comprends pas, Paul ! Bella me rend dingue ! Elle s’est levée du mauvais pied ce matin, et depuis elle n’arrête pas de s’emporter contre moi et de montrer ses crocs comme un crocodile pris dans un trou, » dit Edward en soupirant.

Paul se mit à rire. « Eh bien, tu l’as parfaitement décrite. Je pense que la perspective de sa séance avec moi lui a un peu mis les nerfs en pelote. Un peu comme si elle ressentait les ‘remords de l’acheteur’, tu sais ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Les remords de l’acheteur ? »

« Oui, quand tu vois une voiture et que tu sais que tu dois absolument te la procurer ? C’est tout ce que tu recherches dans une bagnole, et quand tu fais un essai routier elle te convient parfaitement. Alors tu échanges ta vieille voiture contre celle-là. Le lendemain matin tu te diriges vers ta fidèle… Volvo, et à la place c’est une Porsche qui trône dans ton allée. Tout à coup tu veux ravoir ta Volvo. Tu l’aimais ! Elle t’était familière, et tu te dis qu’en fait c’est la faute de ta femme si tu t’en es débarrassé ! Elle t’a encouragé ! Elle t’a poussé à le faire… Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? » La voix de Paul dissimulait mal son amusement.

« Donc ce que tu me dis, c’est qu’elle a peur et elle me blâme parce qu’elle cherche une excuse pour ne pas aller de l’avant avec la thérapie ? » Edward était plus confus que jamais.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Alors pourquoi n’annule-t-elle pas tout simplement la session si elle n’est pas prête ? » 

« Ce n’est pas qu’elle n’est pas prête, Edward. Et ce n’est pas non plus parce qu’elle veut revenir sur sa décision. C’est plus qu’elle a une surcharge d’émotions contradictoires, et tu es la personne la plus proche d’elle en ce moment. Il faut juste que tu restes calme et que tu ne la laisses pas t’entraîner dans sa spirale. Éloigne-toi si besoin est. Va te promener, ou courir, ou n’importe quoi, mais ne la laisse pas t’atteindre. »

Edward acquiesça et s’assura de garder ses distances pour le reste de la journée, et c’est ainsi que lorsque Bella lui apporta son déjeuner, il ne lui prêta quasiment pas attention.

Bella et Edward furent contents de voir Sarah et Reggie lundi soir, et Edward les invita à se joindre à lui et à Bella pour le dîner, après avoir demandé à celle-ci et qu’elle eut grogné son approbation.

Bella continua d’avoir les nerfs à vif pendant la soirée. Elle chipota sa nourriture, et même si Edward avait mal aux dents à force de les serrer pour demeurer silencieux, c’est exactement ce qu’il fit. Dès que Sarah et Reggie furent rentrés chez eux, Bella s’excusa et elle monta à son atelier.

Edward travailla sur son script, ajoutant des notes et des suggestions dans la marge. Il avait une réunion avec les autres membres du casting prochainement et il voulait être préparé.

Il avait parlé à Jasper plus tôt et ils avaient décidé de luncher ensemble le lendemain.

Finalement il constata qu’il était presque 22h, et Bella n’était toujours pas réapparue. Il verrouilla les portes et activa l’alarme.

Alors qu’il approchait du troisième palier, il entendit Bella cogner sur des objets dans son studio.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Bella était vêtue dans ce qu’elle appelait ses vêtements de peintre. 

Elle portait un vieux jeans qu’elle devait avoir depuis l’âge de quinze ans.

Il était lâche et tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Elle avait enfilé une vieille chemise à carreaux de Charlie qui était pleine de taches de peinture, et l’avait nouée à sa taille.

Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers le haut et emprisonnés dans un chignon désordonné, à travers lequel elle avait mis un pinceau. Elle regardait fixement la toile installée sur son chevalet. 

Edward s’appuya contre le cadre de la porte et regarda Bella plisser les yeux pour contempler son tableau. Il tourna son attention vers l’œuvre qui donnait tant de mal à Bella et écarquilla les yeux.

C’était lui. Il était allongé sur un lit. Ça semblait être son lit en Italie. Les draps étaient enchevêtrés dans ses jambes. Un bras était étendu en travers du lit, là où un autre corps aurait dû se trouver. Edward pouvait voir la faible empreinte de Bella sur l’oreiller déserté. Son visage n’était pas clairement visible ; à la place il était dissimulé dans l’ombre, comme si la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre et tombant sur le lit produisait une alternance de zones éclairées et ombragées. Comme d’habitude, ses cheveux étaient un amas désordonné.

Une jambe était visible par-dessus les draps, et ceux-ci étaient rassemblés autour de ses hanches, descendant plus bas d’un côté, où on pouvait entrevoir une fossette dans le creux de son dos. Edward n’était pas un homme vaniteux, mais il se sentit gonfler de plaisir et d’orgueil en voyant la façon consciencieuse dont Bella avait capturé sa silhouette.

Bella regarda l’image, puis elle ajouta une touche de blanc cassé pour accentuer les ‘plis’ qu’elle avait créés dans les draps. 

C’était du bon travail.

Merde. C’est plus que bon, c’est génial.

Elle est tellement douée.

« Bébé ? » Dit-il doucement. 

Bella haleta et se retourna vivement dans sa direction. Elle se plaça automatiquement devant le tableau, sentant une vague de chaleur envahir son visage.

« Quoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle, plus rudement qu’elle ne l’avait voulu.

Elle cherchait vraiment la bagarre.

Les yeux d’Edward se rétrécirent à son ton. Il savait qu’elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de sa séance imminente avec Paul, et il savait aussi que c’était sa façon d’affronter le fait qu’elle devrait s’ouvrir à quelqu’un. Même si c’était sa décision, Bella s’éloignait de lui.

Eh bien, pas cette fois-ci, Mlle Bella ! Edward sentit son humeur bouillonner. La tentation de la salle de jeux et de son banc de fessée occupait presque trop de place dans ses réflexions.

« N’utilise pas ce ton avec moi, Isabella ! » Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes qui la mettaient silencieusement en garde.

Bella lui lança un regard noir. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Edward fit un pas vers elle.

Bella ne broncha pas.

« J’ai dit ‘N’utilise pas ce…’ » Commença-t-il.

« Bon Dieu ! Je t’ai entendu, Edward ! Ne t’adresse pas à moi comme si j’étais ta soumise ! Je ne porte pas mon collier, alors n’essaye pas de me ‘mater’, ça ne fonctionnera pas ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward la dévisagea pendant un moment. Ne réagis pas. Ne réagis pas. Ne réagis pas… Putain ! Je n’y arriverai pas…

Il fit ce qu’il avait de mieux à faire – il quitta les lieux.

Il alla se changer dans une paire de shorts et des chaussures de sport, et il courut seize kilomètres sur le tapis de course. Il se sentait mieux quand il eut fini, et en retournant à sa chambre, il remarqua que les lumières dans l’escalier menant à l’atelier étaient encore allumées.

Edward prit sa douche et grimpa dans le lit. Il essaya de rester éveillé, mais il dormait profondément quand Bella redescendit sur la pointe des pieds et réintégra la chambre.

Elle se déshabilla sans faire de bruit et se glissa dans le lit, portant l’un des tee-shirts d’Edward. Edward était couché sur le dos avec un bras sur sa poitrine.

Bella détestait le fait d’avoir été une telle garce envers lui. Elle détestait ses sautes d’humeur, et pour la énième fois elle se demanda si quelque chose clochait avec elle. Elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait de lui dans le lit. Elle était misérable et elle sentit les larmes piquer ses paupières. Elle mordit sa lèvre en se rapprochant du corps d’Edward. Elle tendit lentement la main et toucha son bras. 

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa doucement son épaule.

« Je t’aime, Edward. »

Elle sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue alors qu’elle soupirait et essayait de se mettre à l’aise.

Elle essuya son visage et entendit Edward s’éclaircir la gorge. Elle releva la tête et vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

Il la regardait.

« Je suis une garce. »

Edward écarta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Tu as peur. » Edward captura sa petite main et baisa ses doigts.

« Je suis méchante. » Bella s’étira et pressa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. 

« Tout va bien aller. »

« Je ne mérite pas ta compréhension. »

« Tu mérites tout ce qu’il y a dans ce monde, et plus… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu es déjà pardonnée. »

« Ali me manque… J’ai peur… Et je suis navrée d’avoir merdé en premier lieu… Je suis irritée contre moi-même et contre Alice pour toute cette histoire !... Et j’ai peur que cette thérapie change la façon dont tu me vois… Et je suis en colère de ne pas pouvoir appeler ma meilleure amie et lui raconter ce qui se passe, et je suis furax contre Jasper et toi, et je suis désolée de l’être… » Ses chuchotements frénétiques finirent par s’arrêter.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment.

Edward soupira et leva son bras.

« Viens ici, Bébé. »

Bella se déplaça rapidement jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu t’ennuies d’Alice. Elle me manque à moi aussi. J’ai parlé à Jazz plus tôt dans la soirée et je dois le rencontrer pour le déjeuner demain. Il est toujours fâché contre elle, davantage je pense parce qu’elle a gardé le secret pendant si longtemps. Je t’ai promis que je lui parlerais et je le ferai, mais pour l’instant, tu vas devoir te contenter de la voir durant les séances de thérapie et les soirées mondaines auxquelles nous devons aller ensemble. Je sais que c’est difficile, Bella, mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Alice et toi, vous êtes tout pour nous, et nous sommes passés tout près de perdre l’une d’entre vous, ou même toutes les deux. Découvrir qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre qui constituait une menace pour vous – l’une ou l’autre d’entre vous, ça nous a rendus malades d’angoisse Jasper et moi. Nous tenons à vous protéger à tout prix – même si ça signifie que nous devons tous en subir les conséquences. »

Edward parla tranquillement et avec des mots choisis avec soin. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Bella davantage, mais il voulait aussi s’assurer qu’il se faisait bien comprendre.

« En ce qui concerne ta crainte que la thérapie change ma façon de te voir, eh bien c’est tout bonnement ridicule. Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Bella se redressa et baissa la tête pour regarder dans les yeux d’Edward qui paraissaient noirs dans l’obscurité.

« Je veux que tu m’écoutes très attentivement. Je ne vais jamais cesser de t’aimer, Isabella Marie Swan. Je vais toujours t’aimer. Je vais toujours avoir envie de toi. Comme je l’ai écrit dans ton journal, je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais parfaite, et personne d’autre que toi-même ne s’attend à ce que tu sois parfaite. Tu es parfaite pour moi, Isabella. C’est tout ce qui compte. »

Edward tira doucement Bella vers lui afin de pouvoir l’embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent et Bella lui sourit timidement.

« Tu as aussi dit que tu avais l’impression que ta punition correspondait davantage au genre de châtiment que tu aurais reçu si tu avais porté ton collier. Eh bien je suis désolé mais ça ne l’était pas. Si tu avais porté ton collier, tu peux être foutrement certaine que ta punition aurait entraîné un inconfort physique – et tu le sais. » 

Bella soupira et posa sa tête sur la poitrine nue d’Edward. 

« Je le sais et j’ai accepté ma punition – mais je n’ai pas à l’aimer, » dit-elle, et Edward sourit en entendant la moue dans sa voix.

« Je sais, et ça me convient aussi, Bébé. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas dormir un peu ? »

« Je ne veux pas dormir… » Répliqua-t-elle, son ton toujours boudeur.

Edward promena ses mains jusqu’à l’ourlet du tee-shirt de Bella.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider à dormir ? Hmm… » Il la roula sur le dos en chatouillant doucement ses flancs et en embrassant son cou.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle en pressant sa chatte nue dans sa main baladeuse.

« Chut… Laisse-moi t’aider à te détendre, Poupée. Je ne m’en vais nulle part… »

ooo

Bella fut surprise, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, de constater qu’elle avait en effet bien dormi. Elle sourit en se remémorant la ‘méthode’ employée par Edward pour l’aider à se détendre. Il l’avait gardée au bord de l’orgasme pendant longtemps, la faisant presque s’envoler avant de la ramener sur la terre ferme, puis il avait recommencé à bouger plus vite, utilisant sa verge et ses doigts pour la mener au bord une fois de plus, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin elle tombe dans un gouffre de plaisir en criant son nom.

Elle avait dormi sans faire de cauchemars ni de rêves. Edward se leva en même temps qu’elle et ils firent leur routine d’exercice ensemble. Il n’essaya pas d’imposer sa présence ni même de lui parler, mais l’avoir à proximité était un réconfort et contribua à apaiser ses nerfs.

Bella enfila un tailleur Chanel pour son travail, par-dessus un chemisier rouge. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et se maquilla. Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait envie de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Alice lui disait toujours qu’elle pouvait tirer du pouvoir de ses vêtements, et en se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sentit puissante et plus en contrôle.

Edward sourit quand elle descendit le rejoindre pour un petit déjeuner rapide. Il lui avait emballé un petit déjeuner à emporter pour après sa session, ainsi qu’un lunch, quelques barres protéinées et des noix pour sa collation.

Bella lui dit au revoir avec un baiser et sourit légèrement à Anderson. Elle garda le silence pendant le court trajet jusqu’au cabinet privé de Paul. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en sirotant distraitement son café dans sa tasse de voyage.

Quand elle arriva, une femme plus âgée l’invita à s’asseoir dans la confortable petite zone d’accueil. 

« Bella ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis Harriet. Docteur Banner-Jones va vous voir une fois que vous aurez rempli ce formulaire. »

Bella s’assit et remplit le formulaire médical. Elle hésita à la case ‘parent proche,’ mais finalement elle ajouta les détails concernant Edward et Charlie.

Lorsqu’elle eut remis le formulaire à la réceptionniste, Paul sortit de son bureau.

« Bonjour Bella. Je t’en prie, entre, » dit-il.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle fut surprise de ce qu’elle y découvrit. La pièce était meublée comme un salon. Il y avait quelques canapés et des fauteuils. Son secrétaire était poussé dans un coin, en face d’un mur de livres.

Il y avait des œuvres d’art sur les murs ; des dessins d’enfants avaient été encadrés et regroupés ensemble dans un coin où il y avait une petite table et des chaises, et quelques boîtes de jouets.

« Wow, ce n’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais, » déclara Bella.

« À quoi t’attendais-tu ? À un canapé et un énorme secrétaire ? » Demanda Paul en attendant que Bella s’asseye. 

Elle sourit. « Quelque chose comme ça. Veux-tu que je m’allonge ? »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin. 

Bella se sentit rougir. « Non… Je suis juste… je suis juste nerveuse… » Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec incertitude, souhaitant qu’Edward soit à ses côtés.

Paul lui sourit gentiment. « Bella, rien ici ne représente une menace pour toi. Tu peux t’asseoir où bon te semble, » dit-il, et ce faisant il prit place dans l’un des fauteuils.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir et s’installa sur le divan face à lui.

« Es-tu à l’aise ? »

Bella hocha la tête, mais Paul remarqua qu’elle tournait un bracelet autour de son bras. Bella le vit l’observer et elle le couvrit de sa main.

« Est-ce que c’est spécial pour toi ? »

« Oui, Edward me l’a offert quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en Italie. »

« Que pense ton père… Charlie ? » Bella acquiesça pour confirmer. « Que pense Charlie d’Edward ? »

Bella sourit. « Ça m’a étonnée, mais il l’aime. Il sait qu’Edward est un homme bon, et après… Jacob et tout ce qui s’est passé, il sait qu’Edward va prendre soin de moi. Je lui ai parlé de notre style de vie, et bien entendu il était inquiet au début, mais il a parlé à Carlisle et à Garrett, et il dit qu’il accepte notre différence. Il peut voir qu’Edward m’aime et que je l’aime. »

« Pourquoi as-tu parlé de ton style de vie à Charlie, Bella ? Je veux dire, les enfants n’ont pas l’habitude de discuter de leur sexualité avec leurs parents, sauf s’ils ont un lien étroit avec eux, ce qui n’est pas ton cas jusqu’à maintenant, alors je me demandais pourquoi ? »

Bella rougit. « Charlie dit qu’il veut me connaître – la vraie moi – eh bien être une soumise fait partie de la vraie moi, et s’il a l’intention de m’accepter, alors il doit accepter que ceci est mon choix de vie. C’est mon choix – pas celui d’Edward ou le nôtre – c’est le mien. »

Paul hocha la tête. « Je veux que tu réfléchisses comme il faut à ma prochaine question avant d’y répondre. Si, pour une quelconque raison, tu n’avais plus Edward dans ta vie, serais-tu encore une soumise, ou quitterais-tu ce mode de vie ? »

Bella eut l’air surprise pendant un moment. Elle demeura longtemps silencieuse et Paul regarda les émotions fugaces traverser son visage avant de sembler résignée.

« Je serai toujours une soumise, Paul. Mais je n’aurai jamais un autre Dom. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je ne me donnerais plus jamais à un autre homme. Edward est et sera toujours mon Dom. Je pourrais me soumettre à d’autres, mais je n’accepterais plus jamais de porter un collier. »

Paul opina. « Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, de toute évidence. D’accord, changeons un peu le sujet. Raconte-moi tes deux meilleurs souvenirs de Charlie, et ensuite je veux tes deux pires. »

Bella commença à parler de son père. À mesure qu’elle parlait, elle devint de moins en moins hésitante et de plus en plus détendue tandis qu’elle s’ouvrait lentement à Paul.

Paul la laissa parler, lui posant des questions ou lui demandant des précisions de temps en temps.

Bella finit par lui faire des confidences au sujet de Renée aussi. Elle lui parla de son enfance et de son adolescence solitaires. Paul prit quelques notes, mais durant la majeure partie du temps il se contenta d’écouter Bella.

Au bout d’une heure et demi, il termina la session en lui posant des questions au sujet de son travail et de son art.

« Ok, je crois que nous sommes prêts à arrêter pour le moment. »

Bella fut surprise que tant de temps se soit écoulé. Elle se leva et ramassa son sac. 

« Je vais te revoir jeudi matin, Bella. »

Elle hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Paul et à Harriet en sortant du bureau.

Anderson l’attendait dans le hall. Bella resta silencieuse sur le chemin vers son travail. Elle se sentait soulagée que ce soit terminé, mais en même temps elle se sentait plus légère. Parler à Paul lui avait fait penser à des souvenirs qu’elle avait presque oubliés. Il ne s’agissait pas de mauvais souvenirs non plus.

ooo

Edward et Jasper étaient assis à l’extérieur, sur la terrasse couverte de ce dernier. Jessica, la gouvernante de Jasper, leur avait servi le déjeuner il y avait déjà un certain temps. Alice avait opté de manger dans son bureau une fois encore.

Jasper n’avait pas l’air bien, et son humeur était pire. « … Elle se morfond ici depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Elle m’obéit sans poser de questions quand elle a son collier, mais elle me parle seulement quand je lui parle. Elle dort même dans la chambre d’amis plutôt que dans la chambre de soumise. Je suis presque à court d’idées… Elle est si foutrement têtue, E. »

Edward sourit en regardant son meilleur ami. « Jasper, ne me dis pas que tu es surpris. Elle a toujours été têtue. Écoute, viendra un moment où l’un de vous devra céder un peu. Si vous ne le faites pas, la situation va tellement dégénérer qu’à un moment donné quelqu’un va faire un truc stupide, et ensuite quoi ? Jazz, mec, ça ne te ressemble pas… Que se passe-t-il vraiment ? »

Jasper tendit le bras et pigea une cigarette dans le paquet d’Edward. Celui-ci le regarda, choqué. Il connaissait Jasper depuis dix ans, et il l’avait seulement vu fumer une poignée de fois au cours de ces dix ans. 

« Je n’arrête pas de me demander pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas me le dire… Ali ne m’a jamais montré de signe qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en moi, et j’ai toujours fait très attention de ne pas trahir sa confiance, alors pourquoi ne m’a-t-elle pas fait confiance ? » Jasper tira sur sa cigarette avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers le bord de la terrasse. Edward le vit frotter ses yeux avec ses mains. 

« Putain, Edward… Et si son amour pour moi était en train de s’effriter ? Et si elle ne voulait pas rester ? » Jasper tournait le dos à Edward en parlant. 

Edward en profita pour regarder sa montre, conscient du fait qu’il devait se rendre au bureau de Paul. 

« Reste ici une minute, Jazz, il faut que j’aille voir ma sœur. » Edward retourna à l’intérieur avant que Jasper n’ait pu l’arrêter.

Il alla se planter devant la porte du bureau d’Alice. Il pouvait entendre 30 Seconds to Mars tonitruer dans la pièce.

Frapper allait être une perte de temps.

Edward tourna la poignée.

Alice était assise sur le plancher du bureau, vêtue d’une paire de leggings et d’un soutien-gorge de sport avec un des vieux pulls d’école d’Edward par-dessus.

Alice n’entendit pas son frère entrer dans la pièce. Elle regardait l’écran de son ordinateur portable d’un air absent en cognant sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise pivotante, en cadence avec la voix de Jared Leto.

« Alice ? »

Edward se dirigea vers le iPod dans la station d’accueil et l’éteignit.

Alice se releva vivement, le choc et l’indignation agrandissant ses yeux.

« Rallume ça tout de suite, Edward ! » Cria-t-elle.

Edward n’avait jamais vu sa sœur avoir l’air si débraillée et désemparée.

Il prit le iPod dans sa main en continuant à la regarder sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? Es-tu venu me voir pour avoir une occasion de jubiler ? Veux-tu d’autres excuses ? Qu’est-ce que t’attends de moi, bordel ? » Hurla Alice alors que de chaudes larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues pâles. 

Edward lui ouvrit ses bras. « Je suis désolé, Ali. J’aurais dû être là pour toi. J’aurais dû être la personne vers qui tu pouvais aller. Je t’ai laissée tomber… Je suis désolé… » 

Alice retint un sanglot en secouant la tête. Pour une fois, ses cheveux n’étaient pas artistiquement désordonnés. Ils étaient aplatis, ternes, et plaqués sur sa tête.

Edward vit le visage de sa sœur se décomposer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra pendant qu’elle pleurait, longtemps et abondamment. Ses sanglots emplissaient l’air alors que son petit corps tremblait de douleur et de colère.

Enfin les pleurs d’Alice s’atténuèrent, et finalement elle se tut. Edward la souleva et la porta dans le couloir jusqu’à la chambre des maîtres. Il la déposa sur un canapé et alla faire couler la douche.

Quand il revint, il s’accroupit devant elle. « Je veux que tu ailles prendre une longue douche. Je vais te chercher des vêtements frais, et après nous allons parler, d’accord ? »

Alice hocha la tête. Elle se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Edward leva les yeux et vit Jasper debout dans l’embrasure. Ses yeux bordés de rouge disaient à Edward qu’il avait entendu Alice pleurer.

Edward comprit enfin ce que Garrett avait éprouvé quand il l’avait regardé, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait été heureux de donner un coup de poing à Jasper.

« Va lui préparer du thé ou quelque chose, et trouve-lui des fringues à porter qui ne soient pas des putains de vêtements de sport ! Donne-nous juste un peu d’espace pour parler, Jazz, » lança Edward, et Jasper ne fut pas étonné d’entendre de la dureté dans le ton de sa voix.

Jasper revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec une paire de jeans, un top à manches longues et un jersey à plis qu’il savait être l’un des préférés d’Alice. Il avait également ajouté des sous-vêtements assortis et une paire de bottes Jimmy Choo qu’Alice chérissait aussi. Jasper n’avait pas envie de subir la colère de son beau-frère.

Alice prit sa douche et lava ses cheveux. Elle ne s’était pas vraiment préoccupée de son apparence depuis qu’ils étaient revenus du Texas.

Jasper lui avait enlevé son collier et avait dès lors entrepris tantôt de l’ignorer, et tantôt de s’assurer qu’elle sache qu’il avait mal et qu’il était triste.

Mais elle dans tout ça ?

Alice finit de prendre sa douche et enfila son peignoir en entrant dans la chambre. Edward avait mis un ensemble de vêtements au pied du lit.

Alice poussa un petit cri en voyant ses bottes et son jeans préféré. 

Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Alice ne perdit pas de temps ; elle sécha son corps aussi rapidement que possible et mit la petite culotte et le soutien-gorge rouge ‘camion de pompier’ – hmm… Alice fronça le nez en se demandant pourquoi Edward avait choisi cet ensemble qui était le favori de Jasper… Oh.

Alice s’assit. Jasper avait choisi ses vêtements.

Elle s’habilla lentement. Il avait choisi ses vêtements décontractés, ses bottes et son tricot préférés.

Elle sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et trouva un contenant de cire capillaire sur sa vanité.

Encore Jasper. 

Alice se demanda ce que tout cela signifiait. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et longea le couloir. Edward était assis dans le salon, en train de boire une tasse de café, tandis que Jasper se tenait en retrait, l’air abattu comme s’il venait d’apprendre la mort de sa meilleure amie.

Ou qu’elle l’avait quitté ! Oh.

Jasper leva les yeux pour voir Alice se diriger vers Edward et s’asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle regarda Jasper ; il paraissait si triste et fatigué.

« Merci pour les vêtement. »

Il hocha la tête. « De rien. »

Edward secoua la tête en tendant une tasse de thé à Alice.

« Pathétiques ! Franchement vous êtes aussi pathétiques que Bella et moi tous les deux ! Nous sommes une bande de nullards ! Écoutez, je dois me rendre à ma thérapie alors je n’ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, mais je vais essayer de vous dire une ou deux choses qui, je l’espère, vous aideront et ne foutront pas tout en l’air encore plus – ne m’interrompez pas avant que j’aie fini, d’accord ? »

Alice et Jasper acquiescèrent, mais tous les deux essayaient malgré tout de passer outre ce qu’Edward avait dit au sujet de sa thérapie qui l’attendait !

« Hey ! » Edward claqua des doigts à leur intention et ils se recentrèrent sur son visage. « Bon, c’est mieux. Ok, alors voilà : Jasper, tu aimes Alice et Alice, tu aimes Jasper. Alice, tu pensais que tu protégeais la famille de Jasper ou quelque chose en gardant le silence au sujet de ce petit connard, et Jasper, tu étais tellement confiant qu’Alice te le dirait s’il y avait un problème, que tu n’as pas remarqué qu’après la première fois, elle se comportait bizarrement quand Ricky était là. Maintenant Alice, tu as dupé Jasper et il se demande si tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Ou si tu lui as jamais fait confiance… »

Alice leva les yeux et vit que Jasper la regardait. Elle bondit de son siège. « Jazz, je… »

« Han-han-han. ASSIEDS-TOI ET ÉCOUTE-MOI, et ensuite vous pourrez tous les deux vous épancher et pleurer, ou ce que vous voulez – où en étions-nous ? Ok, oui, si tu lui as jamais fait confiance. Il remet en question tout ce que vous avez partagé, en tant que couple D/s et en tant que partenaires de vie. Alice, tu es furax parce que ton secret a été ébruité, et à présent on a ruiné ta fête et on t’a dit d’aller t’asseoir dans un coin et de réfléchir à propos de ce que tu as fait, et Jazz t’a enlevé tes jolies fringues et ta voiture et ta meilleure amie, qui, soit dit en passant, semble toujours suivre ton exemple et finit par avoir des ennuis ! Et ce n’est pas ta faute, dois-je ajouter, Bella a un cerveau et elle doit commencer à faire des choix et à prendre des décisions qui tiennent compte des autres personnes. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche, mais Edward mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

Sa voix s’adoucit. « Alice, Jasper et toi êtes faits l’un pour l’autre. » Il regarda Jasper qui s’était assis en face d’Alice. « Vous vous aimez tellement. Alice, Jasper a peur. Comme je l’ai dit à Bella, nous avons failli vous perdre il y a quelques semaines. S’il te plaît, mets-toi à la place de Jasper et dis-moi comment tu réagirais si tu découvrais qu’une AUTRE personne voulait toucher, malmener, agresser ton partenaire – peut-être que toi aussi tu réagirais de manière excessive ? »

Jasper se hérissa au choix de mots d’Edward. « Je n’ai pas réagi de manière excess… »

Edward le coupa. « Oui, Jazz, c’est ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons tous les deux réagi de façon excessive. Tu as fait disparaître les vêtements et le maquillage d’Alice, bon sang de merde, et tu lui as aussi interdit de sortir de la maison et de voir Bella ! Si ce n’est pas être autoritaire à l’excès, ça, je me demande bien ce que c’est, putain de bordel ! C’est le 21ème siècle, et ni toi ni moi n’avons le droit d’être aussi autoritaires. Je sais qu’Alice avait son collier à ce moment-là, mais alors ta discipline devrait déjà avoir réglé ça. Je vous conseille fortement de vous parler tous les deux. Jasper, je suis désolé, mais tu as besoin de lâcher les rênes un peu. Je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux que toi, mais j’essaye. Je pense aussi que nous devrions garder le moratoire en place pour le reste de ce mois-ci, mais nous devrions permettre des visites supervisées. »

Alice poussa un cri d’enthousiasme – Edward lui lança un regard sévère. « J’ai bien dit des visites supervisées. En ce moment, Alice, ni Jasper ni moi n’avons confiance en Bella et toi laissées à vous-mêmes. Alors vous devrez tout le temps être en compagnie d’autres gens – pas de visites ensemble à la salle de bain, ni de conversations privées – nous voulons savoir de quoi vous parlez, même si c’est à propos de la taille du membre viril de Jasper ! 

Bon les amis, il faut que j’y aille. Jazz, s’il te plaît, réfléchis sérieusement et Alice, tu dois arrêter d’être aussi vachement têtue. Je t’aime, gamine ! »

Edward faillit l’étouffer en l’étreignant. Il donna une tape sur l’épaule de Jasper et se précipita vers la porte. 

Jasper se rassit et dévisagea Alice. « Alors Edward est parti à sa thérapie… » Dit Alice.

« Alors… vous parlez de la taille de mon membre viril ? » Répliqua Jasper.

Alice leva les yeux vers lui, de plus en plus excitée. « Eh bien, il est assez impressionnant… » Se justifia-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

Jasper lui sourit. « Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? Je veux dire, vraiment parler ; Tu m’as manqué, Clochette… »

Alice sourit à travers ses larmes. « Tu m’as manqué aussi, Jazzy… »

ooo

Edward s’assit sur le même divan que celui où Bella s’était assise dans la matinée.

« Comment vont les choses, Edward ? » Paul sourit à la curiosité qu’Edward montrait en regardant à la ronde dans le bureau.

Edward reporta son attention sur l’autre homme.

« Beaucoup mieux qu’hier, en fait ! Bella et moi avons parlé hier soir et tu avais raison. Elle avait peur et elle était énervée contre moi pour autre chose, mais dans son esprit elle avait poussé les deux choses ensemble et elle m’a dit qu’elle était indigne et garce parce que je n’ai pas perdu mon sang froid – ce qui a été possible grâce à tes avertissements – et qu’elle ne me mérite pas. Mais ce que je pense vraiment, c’est qu’elle a peur d’un autre truc qu’elle a dit la nuit dernière. »

Paul hocha la tête pour l’encourager à continuer. « Elle a dit qu’elle a peur que la thérapie change ma façon de la voir. » Edward secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

Paul écrivit un commentaire sur son bloc-notes et regarda à nouveau Edward. « Pourquoi est-ce drôle d’après toi ? »

Sa question rendit Edward perplexe. « Ce n’est pas drôle, et c’est ridicule ! J’ai dit à Bella hier soir, comme je lui ai déjà dit à maintes reprises et devrai lui dire encore plusieurs fois, que rien ne va m’arrêter de l’aimer. Je ne pense pas qu’elle est parfaite, en fait je sais probablement plus que quiconque à quel point elle est imparfaite, mais elle est parfaite pour moi et c’est tout ce dont je me soucie ! Je veux qu’Isabella soit heureuse et en bonne santé. Je veux qu’elle accomplisse les grandes choses que je sais qu’elle est destinée à réaliser. Je veux qu’elle prenne son envol. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de la comprendre. »

Edward arrêta de parler, et pendant un moment il parut gêné de ce qu’il avait dit, puis il fit son sourire en coin qui faisait se pâmer les femmes partout sur la planète.

« Je sais que je perds tous mes moyens quand il est question d’Isabella Swan, mais c’est comme ça ! En tant que son Dom c’est un privilège et un honneur pour moi de la former. Parfois on n’agit pas comme on le devrait, mais la majeure partie du temps on s’en tire bien dans ce département. C’est au niveau de la communication de base au quotidien entre elle et moi que nous semblons avoir des ratées. »

« Tu as l’air d’être très… protecteur envers elle. Pourquoi ? »

Edward regarda Paul, ébahi. « As-tu écouté la moitié de son histoire ? Paul, elle attire les ennuis et les catastrophes comme un aimant attire les trombones ! Elle se retrouve dans une situation, se disant que rien ne va lui arriver, et elle veut protéger tout le monde à ses frais et à ses risques ! Bella pense que c’est naturel de sacrifier son propre bonheur, ou son confort, ou sa santé, pour le bien des autres ! »

Paul leva une main. « Je vais mettre cette discussion de côté jusqu’à ce que je vous aie tous les deux ensemble. Je serais intéressé d’entendre ce que Bella a à dire au sujet de tes commentaires. Mais j’aimerais que nous parlions de toi. Je sais que tu as dit que tu luttes depuis l’attaque dont Bella, ta sœur, ta belle-sœur et une amie ont été victimes. Tu détestes être séparé de Bella et tu crains de la laisser hors de ta vue. Est-ce toujours vrai ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Ouais. Je la veux avec moi tout le temps. Je déteste quand elle est à la galerie et que je suis à la maison. Je n’arrête pas de me demander ce qui se passerait s’il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu’elle ne réussissait pas à me téléphoner ? Et si quelqu’un l’attaquait là-bas ? Putain ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… » Edward se pencha en avant et tira ses cheveux dans ses poings.

Paul lui tendit un verre d’eau et resta silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’Edward reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

Paul s’avança sur son siège. « Edward, ce qui est arrivé à Bella avec Jacob et James n’est pas seulement arrivé à elle et aux autres femmes. C’est arrivé à toi, à ton frère, à ton beau-frère, à tes parents et au père de Bella. »

Edward semblait vouloir argumenter, mais Paul continua. « Vous étiez tous impuissants. Vous étiez tous sans défense contre ces deux monstres. Ils vous ont tous agressés, parce qu’aucun de vous ne pouvait défendre les femmes que vous aimez. Maintenant, malheureusement vous devez tous apprendre à faire à nouveau confiance au monde extérieur, et cette méfiance est exacerbée à cause du monde dans lequel tu vis. Edward, je pense que tu peux t’améliorer et faire plus confiance à Bella au niveau de ses actions et de son jugement. Tu peux lui apprendre à devenir vigilante face à son environnement, et être une soumise est une bonne pratique pour apprendre ce genre de contrôle. 

Tu ne peux pas toujours être avec elle, Edward, et tu ne le voudrais pas non plus. Tu étoufferais Bella et tu mourrais d’ennui. L’une des choses que vous appréciez au sujet l’un de l’autre, c’est que vous êtes une énigme l’un pour l’autre. Eh bien, vous avez besoin de bâtir là-dessus en apprenant des choses séparément et en les partageant l’un avec l’autre. Tu ne peux pas toujours contrôler l’environnement dans lequel Bella évolue, mais tu peux lui enseigner à prendre des précautions, et tu as les ressources pour l’aider dans ce sens. L’autre partie est la foi. Avoir foi en toi-même et en l’autre, et réciproquement, et foi en Dieu, en Bouddha ou en qui que ce soit qui vous gardera tous les deux en sécurité. »

Edward demeura silencieux. Il réfléchissait à ce que Paul disait. « Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais comment puis-je me débarrasser de cette envie que j’ai d’enfermer Bella dans ma salle de jeux pour les vingt prochaines années ? »

Paul éclata de rire. « Est-ce une envie, ou un fantasme ? » Il s’excusa en voyant l’expression sur le visage d’Edward. « Désolé, mais je trouvais que ça devenait un peu lourd ici. La réponse courte c’est que tu ne pourras pas tout arrêter d’un seul coup, et Bella doit être patiente avec toi pendant un certain temps. Dis-moi, comment est-ce qu’on mange un éléphant ? »

Edward fixa Paul comme si celui-ci avait deux têtes. « Quoi ? »

Paul sourit. « Tu m’as bien entendu. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Putain, qui sait comment on mange un éléphant ? »

Paul lui sourit. « Une bouchée à la fois, Edward. Des petits pas ! Un jour ou un geste à la fois. C’est comme ça qu’on finit par aller mieux. Alors, est-ce que tu es prêt à travailler un peu ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Pendant les quarante-cinq minutes qui suivirent, ils jetèrent les bases sur lesquelles Edward devrait travailler. Paul comprenait les contraintes de temps d’Edward et la pression du film à venir, et il était prêt à ajuster ses ‘devoirs’ en conséquence. Chaque semaine il donnerait à Edward une tâche à accomplir. La première était simple et sembla insignifiante aux yeux d’Edward.

Il y réfléchit pendant que Brian le ramenait chez lui.

Durant le reste de la semaine, il ne devrait pas chercher à contacter Bella pendant sa journée de travail. Pas d’appels téléphoniques, pas de textos, pas de vérifications auprès d’Anderson pour voir si elle avait quitté la galerie. Edward croyait que ça allait être un truc facile à faire…

Il réalisa dès le mercredi après-midi à quel point c’était difficile. Il avait fumé presque tout un paquet de cigarettes durant la matinée, il s’était disputé avec Sarah, il avait failli lancer son ordinateur portable par la fenêtre de son bureau, et il était sur le point de céder à la tentation et de se rendre à la galerie pour voir Bella lorsqu’il vit le SUV franchir le portail.

C’est tout juste s’il ne piqua pas un sprint jusqu’à la porte d’entrée qu’il ouvrit avant même qu’Anderson ait coupé le moteur du véhicule.

Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant l’apparence échevelée d’Edward. Elle aurait fait une blague sur son look ‘clodo’, mais l’expression sauvage, quasi désespérée sur son visage la stoppa.

Elle sortit du SUV et s’élança dans les bras d’Edward.

Edward enfouit son visage dans les boucles qui pendaient dans son dos.

« Bébé… » Dit-il en promenant ses mains sur elle, vérifiant inconsciemment qu’elle allait bien.

Anderson s’éloigna discrètement.

Bella enroula étroitement ses bras autour de la taille d’Edward.

« Allez Sparky, rentrons, » dit-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison juste au moment où le téléphone commençait à sonner.

Edward se dirigea vers le téléphone sur le mur de la cuisine.

« Bonjour ? »

« M. Cullen ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Westmoreland à l’appareil, Monsieur. Je suis le Chef du Service de Police de San Francisco. » Edward entendit le téléphone de Bella sonner. Il leva les yeux alors qu’elle répondait à l’appel.

« Salut Charlie, comment vas-tu ? » Dit-elle.

« M. Cullen ? Nous avons des nouvelles au sujet de Jacob Black… » Edward sentit une pierre couler dans son estomac.

« Qu-que veux-tu dire ? Jacob est… Papa ? As-tu dit que…? » Edward regarda Bella devenir blanche…

« … Comme je le disais, M. Cullen, M. Black est mort il y a une heure. Son père veut engager des poursuites pour homicide volontaire contre Mlle Swan… »

« Papa ? As-tu dit que Billy veut que je sois inculpée pour meurtre…? »

Edward laissa tomber le téléphone juste à temps pour attraper Bella alors qu’elle s’évanouissait.

À suivre…


	103. Chapitre 103

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 103

 

« Westmoreland à l’appareil, Monsieur. Je suis le Chef du Service de Police de San Francisco. » Edward entendit le téléphone de Bella sonner. Il leva les yeux alors qu’elle répondait à l’appel.

« Salut Charlie, comment vas-tu ? » Dit-elle.

« M. Cullen ? Nous avons des nouvelles au sujet de Jacob Black… » Edward sentit une pierre couler dans son estomac.

« Qu-que veux-tu dire ? Jacob est… Papa ? As-tu dit que…? » Edward regarda Bella devenir blanche…

« … Comme je le disais, M. Cullen, M. Black est mort il y a une heure. Son père veut engager des poursuites pour homicide volontaire contre Mlle Swan… »

« Papa ? As-tu dit que Billy veut que je sois inculpée pour meurtre…? »

Edward laissa tomber le téléphone juste à temps pour attraper Bella alors qu’elle s’évanouissait.

« Bells ? BELLA ? ISABELLA ! » Retentit la voix frénétique de Charlie au moment où Edward serrait le corps inerte de Bella contre le sien.

Il ramassa le téléphone cellulaire sur le sol.

« Charlie ? Bella vient de s’évanouir. Je dois te rappeler ! » Dit-il sèchement avant de mettre fin à l’appel.

Il tira le téléphone sans fil plus près de l’endroit où il était assis et entendit le Chef Westmoreland appeler son nom.

« M. Cullen ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je vais devoir vous rappeler. Isabella s’est évanouie. »

Edward attira Bella plus complètement dans ses bras en se levant lentement.

Il se demanda s’il devait l’amener à l’étage, mais décida de la déposer sur le canapé dans la salle de détente étant donné que c’était plus proche.

Il l’allongea avec précaution sur le sofa.

Il lui ôta ses chaussures et tira la courtepointe du dossier pour la draper sur les jambes et le torse de Bella.

Alors qu’il repoussait ses cheveux de son visage, il remarqua que sa peau était pâle et moite. De petites perles de sueur étaient apparues au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Edward posa ses doigts sur son poignet. Son pouls était rapide, comme celui d’un oiseau pris au piège. 

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

« Maman, il faut que je parle à papa – vite ! » Edward attendit que son père prenne le téléphone à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Papa, Bella s’est évanouie et elle n’est pas revenue à elle – qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tout d’abord, a-t-elle frappé sa tête ? » S’empressa de demander Carlisle.

« Non, je l’ai attrapée. »

« C’est bien, Fiston. Où est-elle ? » Tandis qu’Edward écoutait la voix calme et tranquille de son père, il commença à se calmer lui aussi.

« Elle est sur le canapé dans la salle de détente. »

« Ok, je veux que tu élèves ses jambes ; tu dois mettre quelques oreillers sous ses jambes. Fais-le maintenant… »

Edward plaça deux oreillers sous les jambes de Bella.

« Bon, et quoi ensuite ? »

« Tourne sa tête d’un côté. »

« D’accord… C’est fait. »

« À présent je veux que tu tâtes son pouls… »

« Je l’ai fait. Il est rapide – très rapide, comme un oiseau… »

« Ok, tu t’en tires vraiment bien, mon fils. Maintenant je veux que tu desserres ses vêtements. Enlève ses chaussures, sa ceinture, déboutonne son haut, tout ce qui pourrait limiter sa respiration… Si elle a un jersey ou une veste, retire-les lui, mais assure-toi qu’elle soit au chaud… Peux-tu faire ça ? »

« Ouais, attends une seconde… »

Edward trouva rapidement la glissière sur le côté de la jupe de Bella et la descendit pour lui enlever le vêtement. Il lui ôta sa veste et déboutonna son chemisier. Quand il eut terminé, il remonta la couverture sur ses jambes.

« Ok papa, j’ai fait tout ça, et j’ai mis une couverture sur ses jambes… Et maintenant ? »

« Ça fait combien de temps qu’elle est inconsciente ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être 4 ou 5 minutes environ… » Carlisle pouvait entendre la panique monter dans la voix d’Edward.

« Ça va, Edward. Parfois un évanouissement peut durer plusieurs minutes… Elle va revenir à elle quand elle sera prête. Ceci est parfaitement normal. Es-tu seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Charlie est sur l’autre téléphone avec ta mère ; que s’est-il passé ? »

« Bella venait de rentrer du boulot et j’ai répondu au téléphone de la maison. Apparemment Black est mort il y a un moment et son père insiste pour que Bella soit arrêtée et accusée d’homicide volontaire ou ce genre de merde. Bella a reçu un appel de son père sur son portable au même moment où je parlais avec Westmoreland, et puis elle est tombée dans les pommes. Je l’ai attrapée et je l’ai allongée sur le divan, et ensuite je t’ai appelé. » Edward s’assit sur le plancher à côté du canapé, écartant gentiment les cheveux de Bella de son visage. Elle était si pâle et immobile.

« Papa, elle a l’air si pâle et frêle. Je ne peux pas croire que même maintenant, ce connard continue de foutre nos vies en l’air ! Nous allons tellement bien en ce moment ; nous allons tous les deux en thérapie et Bella mange si bien… pas de vomissements ni quoi que ce soit – et maintenant ça, je ne sais pas si elle peut en prendre beaucoup plus ! » Grogna Edward à son père. La frustration s’entendait dans sa voix.

« Je comprends très bien, mais je te répète qu’elle va s’en remettre. C’est juste le choc de ce que Charlie lui a dit. Il n’y a pas lieu de paniquer, mon fils. Je vais appeler Jeremiah et je te rappellerai plus tard. Quand Bella se réveillera, garde-la calme et tranquille pendant quelques minutes. Fais-lui prendre quelques gorgées d’eau, et vois comment elle se sent. Avez-vous mangé ? » Une fois de plus Carlisle était la voix de la raison.

« Pas encore… » 

« Ok, donne-lui un moment, et quand elle se sentira plus forte, assure-toi qu’elle mange quelque chose, même si c’est un truc léger, d’accord ? Je te reparlerai plus tard. »

« Merci papa… Bordel ! Quand est-ce que toute cette folie va finir ? Nous sommes juste en train de trouver notre équilibre… » Edward avait envie de fondre en larmes tellement il était frustré et en colère.

« Edward, ne panique pas ! Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer au sujet de quelque chose dont nous ne connaissons même pas tous les détails. Bella ne va pas aller en prison et nous n’allons pas la laisser être appréhendée. Nous allons arrêter ça… »

« Papa, elle revient à elle… » L’interrompit Edward alors que Bella commençait à gémir doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux.

« Parfait. Prends soin d’elle et on se reparlera plus tard. Appelle si tu as besoin de nous, » conclut Carlisle.

Edward déposa le téléphone et encadra le visage de Bella dans ses mains.

« Que… que s’est-il passé ? » Murmura-t-elle, voyant l’expression angoissée d’Edward.

« Chut… ça va, Bébé. Tu as perdu connaissance, mais tu vas bien. Papa a dit que tu dois rester allongée sans bouger pendant quelques minutes… » Edward effleura sa mâchoire avec son pouce.

« Papa… Oh mon Dieu ! Et le mien ! Edward… » Les yeux de Bella s’écarquillèrent alors qu’elle se rappelait pourquoi elle s’était évanouie. Elle avait été surprise d’entendre la voix de Charlie au téléphone, mais elle s’était tout de suite inquiétée quand elle avait perçu la gravité dans celle-ci.

« Isabella, c’est ton père. » Le ton sec de Charlie semblait trop grave.

« Salut Charlie, comment vas-tu ? » Avait dit Bella.

« Ne parle pas ; contente-toi d’écouter. Jacob Black est mort il y a un moment. Billy est complètement désemparé. Il a fait irruption au poste en fulminant, disant que tu allais être tenue responsable… »

Bella avait senti le sol s’incliner sous ses pieds. Ça ne peut pas se produire… Jake est mort ?

« Qu-que veux-tu dire ? Jacob est… Papa ? As-tu dit que…? » 

« Isabella, tu dois te trouver un bon avocat, et tu dois le faire immédiatement. Billy Black insiste pour que tu sois accusée du meurtre de Jacob… » Bella avait cessé d’écouter.

« Papa ? As-tu dit que Billy veut que je sois inculpée pour meurtre…? » Sa voix lui avait semblé lointaine, puis, heureusement, elle avait été aspirée par les ténèbres…

Les yeux remplis de crainte de Bella rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward. Il la maintint doucement sur le canapé alors qu’elle luttait pour se redresser.

« Détends-toi, Isabella ! Je sais ce qui s’est passé. J’ai parlé à Westmoreland, le Chef du Service de Police de San Francisco. Je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes de quoi que ce soit, d’accord ? Mon père est en train de parler à l’oncle Jeremiah en ce moment et il va nous rappeler. » Edward garda sa voix ferme et calme. Il savait que Bella répondrait mieux à sa voix de ‘Dom’ que s’il essayait de lui parler avec douceur pour la tranquilliser.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna son visage pour tenter de cacher les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, mais Edward mit un doigt sous son menton et inclina son visage vers lui en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Ça va bien se passer, Bébé… »

Bella acquiesça et resta immobile pendant un certain temps tandis qu’ils se dévisageaient l’un l’autre. Edward continua de caresser sa joue avec un doigt.

« J’aimerais m’asseoir, s’il te plaît, » finit-elle par dire d’une voix paisible.

Edward l’aida à basculer ses jambes sur le sol. Ce faisant, la couverture glissa et les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent quand elle réalisa qu’elle était à moitié nue. 

Elle regarda son chemisier déboutonné et le soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu pâle et la culotte garçonne assortie. Ses jambes étaient nues si on excluait les bas-jarretières noirs qu’Edward ne lui avait pas enlevés. 

Bella fronça les sourcils et leva des yeux confus vers Edward, qui sembla rougir légèrement. 

« Edward… qu’essayais-tu de faire, Bébé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Carlisle m’a dit de desserrer tes vêtements… »

Bella combattit un sourire. « Desserrer mes fringues, Sparky, pas m’enlever tous mes vêtements ! T’es un tel pervers parfois ! »

Edward lui rendit son sourire. Il était tellement soulagé que Bella semble aller mieux. Elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs et elle n’avait pas ce regard vide qu’il avait tant redouté.

« Desserrer, enlever, c’est du pareil au même, vraiment ! D’ailleurs tu as l’air très sexy, d’une manière grivoise… » Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en la tirant pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Bella secoua ses cheveux pour les enlever du chemin et leva les yeux vers Edward, se sentant soudain très grivoise, en effet.

En fait, elle se sentait carrément libidineuse ! Elle voulait pousser Edward contre un mur et le chevaucher. Elle voulait se mettre sur ses mains et ses genoux pour qu’il la baise et qu’il laisse sa marque sur elle de sorte que personne d’autre ne la touche !

Edward gémit en voyant les yeux de Bella s’assombrir. Il savait exactement à quel moment son humeur était passée de taquine à lascive… Foutu moi ! Songea-t-il en voyant Bella lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre d’un côté en le regardant à travers ses cils.

Putain d’arme fatale juste devant moi… Se dit encore Edward alors que Bella dégrafait son soutien-gorge et pressait ses seins contre sa chemise.

« J’ai un peu… froid… Ça te dirait de me réchauffer, Sparky ? » Fit Bella d’une voix rauque en soufflant doucement sur les poils de son torse qui dépassaient de sa chemise.

Edward sentit sa verge répondre aux mamelons durcis qui se frottaient gentiment contre sa poitrine pendant que le delta de sa chatte pressait contre son jeans… Elle était presque irrésistible… presque.

La réalité frappa Edward de plein fouet et il saisit les épaules de Bella. 

« Vous êtes une friponne, Mlle Swan, une très vilaine et très tentante petite friponne, et vous allez recevoir ce que vous méritez si vous n’arrêtez pas de taquiner ma pauvre bite ! » Il mit une main derrière et tapa le cul de Bella deux fois en succession rapide.

Au lieu de la dissuader, les fessées semblèrent avoir pour effet de l’encourager. Elle haleta et se pressa davantage contre le membre viril d’Edward.

« Isabella ! Ça suffit ! » Lança-t-il fermement. Il pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle entre eux, laquelle découlait de la tension et de la peur qu’ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Il ressentait un besoin écrasant de simplement jeter Bella sur le sol et de s’enfouir en elle jusqu’à la garde ! La raison l’emporta car il savait aussi qu’il devait prendre soin d’elle. Il recula avec détermination afin de créer une petite distance entre eux.

« Maintenant tu dois rester là où tu es, est-ce que tu comprends ? Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos et de l’eau. Ne bouge pas, Isabella, ou bien je vais te donner une bonne raison de te sentir faible ! » Dit-il fermement.

Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée, et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes alors qu’elle lançait un regard mauvais à Edward. « Je n’ai pas… » Commença-t-elle.

Edward s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, mais il pivota et lui jeta un regard menaçant à son tour. « Que quelqu’un me vienne en aide, Isabella, parce que si tu me dis que tu ne portes pas mon collier, je vais ajouter vingt-cinq fessées aux trente que je songe déjà à te donner. Si tu insistes pour être une gamine impertinente, je vais en ajouter une autre vingtaine ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu as autre chose à dire ? »

Bella avait reculé d’un pas quand Edward avait commencé à parler, et elle garda les yeux au sol en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » Aboya Edward.

« Non, Monsieur, » marmonna-t-elle alors même qu’elle sentait ses sécrétions ruisseler dans son shorty. Putain de corps qui me trahit tout le temps…

« C’est bien ce que je pensais… » Répliqua Edward en allant chercher une bouteille d’eau qu’il ouvrit.

Maudit ! Je peux sentir son excitation d’ici… Est-ce que ma queue pourrait devenir encore plus dure ?

« Je veux que tu prennes des petites gorgées d’eau. Tu dois t’hydrater. Je reviens. »

Bella le regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux alors qu’il lui tournait le dos pour sortir de la salle de détente. Elle l’entendit courir dans les escaliers.

« Honnêtement ! Il est si foutrement autoritaire parfois… » Marmotta-t-elle pour elle-même alors que mentalement elle fredonnait une autre rengaine… J’aime l’Edward autoritaire, impérieux et sévère… hmm… le Dom est de retour…

Edward piqua un sprint à l’étage et trouva rapidement le peignoir épais et pleine longueur de Bella derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand une idée lui vint à l’esprit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la boîte spéciale qu’il gardait dans son placard, et une fois qu’il eut trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, il le glissa dans sa poche et redescendit aussi vite.

Bella se tenait toujours à l’endroit où il l’avait laissée. Edward tendit la main et elle lui donna la bouteille d’eau à moitié vide. 

Edward se sourit à lui-même. Bonne fille.

« Tends les bras… » Dit-il doucement.

Bella tendit les bras sans lever les yeux. Edward lui retira sa blouse en soie et lui mit le peignoir. Il se sentait un peu déçu de voir son corps délectable emmailloté dans le tissu épais, mais il s’assura que le cordon soit attaché solidement afin de ne pas le tenter, puis il prit sa main et la serra.

À ce signe qu’il utilisait quand il voulait qu’elle le regarde, Bella leva les yeux.

« Vas-tu porter mon collier ? J’ai l’impression que c’est ce dont tu as besoin. Tu n’es pas obligée, Bébé, ce n’est pas vendredi. Tu as le choix. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Isabella… » La voix d’Edward était douce et aimante.

Bella sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter alors qu’elle rougissait et mordait sa lèvre.

« S’il vous plaît… s’il vous plaît mettez-moi mon collier ce soir. J’ai tellement besoin de vous… » Dit Bella avec hésitation.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Je sais mon amour, je sais. J’ai besoin de ça moi aussi. Je te prierais de t’agenouiller. »

Il tint sa main pendant qu’elle se mettait à genoux sur le tapis, la tête penchée et les yeux baissés.

« Je m’attends à une obéissance totale de ta part quand tu portes mon collier, Isabella. Confiance et obéissance ! Est-ce que j’ai ta soumission ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, je me soumets à vous, » dit tranquillement Bella, et elle soupira en sentant la chaîne délicate d’Italie reposer sur ses clavicules. Edward lui fit signe en pressant son épaule. Quand elle ne bougea pas, il l’incita à le faire.

« Détends-toi pendant un moment… » Murmura-t-il. 

« Maître… » Bella se pencha en avant et posa son front contre le genou d’Edward. Elle sentit la tension qui s’était emparée d’elle la quitter.

Edward passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella. « Tu te sens mieux ? » S’enquit-il après un certain temps.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien. Lève-toi… lentement. Pas de mouvement brusque pour l’instant, Isabella. Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Questionna-t-il en l’entraînant dans la cuisine.

« Un peu, Maître. »

Leur dîner les attendait. Sarah avait préparé un pâté au poulet avec des pommes de terre en purée et des légumes.

Edward mit la table pendant que Bella remplissait les assiettes. Elle apporta des verres à la table et Edward alla chercher un pichet de thé glacé dans le réfrigérateur.

Bella attendit qu’Edward commence à manger et lui donne la permission d’en faire autant avant d’entamer son assiette. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, puis elle s’éclaircit la gorge.

Edward la regarda et sourit. « C’est ta table Isabella ; tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin d’attendre ma permission pour parler ici. »

Bella acquiesça. « Comment a été votre journée, Maître ? » Elle savait qu’au cours de la dernière semaine Edward s’était efforcé de garder leurs conversations légères pendant les repas, aussi décida-t-elle pour le moment d’éluder le sujet qui occupait tout l’espace entre eux. 

« Longue. Tu m’as manqué. C’était plus difficile que je ne l’avais imaginé de ne pas entendre ta voix. Comment a été la tienne ? »

Bella sourit. « Bonne. Ça m’a manqué aussi de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, mais j’étais occupée. Nous avons reçu une nouvelle collection d’un nouvel artiste aujourd’hui. Je suis vraiment excitée à ce sujet ! J’ai aussi parlé à Riley. Il va venir en ville dans quelques semaines et il veut qu’on se rencontre pour un dîner. J’ai dit que je vous en parlerais avant de lui donner ma réponse, parce que c’était très proche de la date où vous commencez le tournage de votre prochain film. Il va être ici pendant quelques jours, cependant, parce qu’il doit assister à quelques réceptions dans le cadre du Festival Indie, et il nous a invités à aller au Bottom of the Hill pendant qu’il sera ici. Y êtes-vous déjà allé ? » Bella était enthousiaste au sujet de son travail, et elle avait aussi hâte que Riley revienne à San Francisco, et Edward dut repousser un sentiment très étrange.

Suis-je jaloux ? Nan ! C’est ridicule !

« Où ? Au Indie Fest ou au Bottom ? » Demanda Edward, faisant fi de l’envie irrationnelle qu’il avait de dire à Bella de dire à Riley d’aller se faire voir ailleurs, gardant plutôt sa voix insouciante et détachée.

« Aux deux ; ça semble être des endroits divertissants… » Dit Bella.

Edward sourit. « En fait je suis allé à ces deux places à plusieurs reprises. Emmett, Rosalie, Jazz et moi avons emmené Alice au Bottom une fois pour voir son ‘cadeau préféré’. »

Bella lui rendit son sourire. « Tu veux dire Jared Leto ? Vraiment ? » Ce n’était pas un secret qu’Alice et Rosalie avaient ce qu’elles appelaient leurs ‘cadeaux préférés’ – des hommes à qui elles ne diraient pas non si Jasper et Emmett n’étaient pas dans le décor. Jared Leto était le seul et unique sur la liste d’Alice.

Edward hocha la tête. « Wow. Je n’avais pas réalisé que Thirty Seconds to Mars s’y était produit en spectacle. Alice a dû devenir folle… »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Elle est devenue folle ! Et Rosie aussi ! C’était à l’époque où Jasper et Alice ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais il a été fâché contre elle pendant des jours après le concert, et Emmett s’est mis à traîner sa carcasse comme s’il avait été mortellement blessé. Tu devrais demander à Rosalie où son tee-shirt de 30 Seconds to Mars est passé… Ouais, il semblerait qu’il ait mystérieusement disparu un jour… »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à manger. Bella ignora le serrement nerveux dans son estomac et mangea délibérément lentement. Elle était déterminée à ne plus être la victime de Jacob Black ! 

Depuis qu’elle avait parlé à Paul, elle se sentait beaucoup plus en paix et en contrôle de son environnement. Elle savait qu’elle avait un long chemin à parcourir, mais elle reprenait le contrôle de sa vie et elle ne laisserait plus les circonstances régir son corps !

Edward mangea au même rythme que Bella parce qu’il savait qu’elle détestait qu’on la regarde pendant qu’elle mangeait, et c’est ce qu’il aurait fait s’il avait terminé son assiette avant elle. Il remarqua qu’elle prenait un peu plus de temps que d’habitude pour finir de manger, et qu’elle ingurgita aussi moins de nourriture que les derniers jours. Mais il se dit qu’il valait mieux ça que de vomir ou ne pas manger du tout !

« As-tu terminé, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il après que Bella ait déposé son couteau et sa fourchette dans son assiette. 

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien. Pourquoi ne pas nettoyer ici et me rencontrer dans mon bureau ? Rappelle-toi ce que tu as appris, Isabella, » dit Edward avant de quitter la pièce. Il monta à l’étage et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il lava son visage et se changea, enfilant une vieille chemise à carreaux confortable. 

Il se rendit dans le bureau et le prépara en vitesse pour Isabella. Il ferma les stores et les rideaux et alluma un feu dans le foyer. Finalement il tamisa les lumières. Il versa un petit verre de vin à Bella et un pour lui. Il n’avait pas l’intention de ‘jouer’ ce soir, et il se dit que ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de se détendre un peu.

Edward sentit cette charge électrique spéciale et se tourna vers la porte. Bella était agenouillée juste à l’extérieur de la pièce. Ses jambes étaient écartées à la largeur de ses épaules et sa tête était baissée. Edward nota qu’elle portait toujours sa robe de chambre.

Bonne fille. Il ne lui avait pas dit de l’enlever.

Au lieu de s’asseoir derrière son bureau, Edward prit place sur le canapé en cuir. « Viens à moi, Isabella. »

Bella leva les yeux, incertaine. Elle mordait sa lèvre. Elle voulait ramper vers lui ! Edward devint dur comme du roc en voyant le désir dans ses yeux.

Il déglutit avec lenteur.

« Rampe vers moi… » Dit-il d’une voix rauque. 

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, mais pas avant qu’Edward ait pu voir le sourire qu’elle essayait de cacher.

Edward retint son souffle alors que Bella commençait à ramper sur le tapis. Elle écarta sa robe de chambre afin de ne pas glisser sur ses longs pans, et Edward put voir son soutien-gorge ainsi qu’un bout du tissu bleu clair à la jonction de ses cuisses.

Elle est à couper le souffle, songea-t-il tandis qu’elle balançait doucement ses hanches.

Enfin elle s’agenouilla devant lui et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses pieds nus. 

« Regarde-moi, » dit-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Bella regarda Edward, se sentant paisible pour la première fois depuis que son père lui avait téléphoné.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda doucement Edward.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant, Maître. Merci de m’avoir mis mon collier ce soir, » répondit Bella en se penchant vers sa main qui caressait sa joue.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ça me fait plaisir, Fillette. Viens t’asseoir à côté de moi. »

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Isabella ? Y a-t-il un problème ? » Questionna Edward.

« Non, Maître, mais je suis heureuse ici, à vos pieds… » Commença-t-elle.

Le regard d’Edward se fit plus dur. « Obéissance, Isabella ! Ne me teste pas ce soir ! Je ne suis pas d’humeur à supporter tes répliques impertinentes ! » S’emporta-t-il, plus rudement que ne l’était son intention. 

Les joues de Bella s’empourprèrent alors qu’elle se levait maladroitement et s’asseyait à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Je ne voulais pas remettre vos instructions en question, » dit-elle d’une petite voix.

Edward l’observa pendant un moment avant d’immobiliser ses doigts qui tordaient son bracelet.

« Détends-toi, Fillette, et regarde-moi. »

Bella leva les yeux avec hésitation.

« Pour ce soir seulement, ceci est une zone libre. Nous devons discuter, et Carlisle et probablement Charlie vont téléphoner, et nous allons leur parler. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi et avec eux, mais rappelle-toi, Isabella. Je m’attends à ce que tu sois respectueuse en tout temps, alors contrôle ton humeur et ce qui sort de ta bouche ce soir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle opina.

Edward secoua la tête. « Ça ne fera pas l’affaire ce soir, Isabella. Je veux t’entendre. Maintenant, comprends-tu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Oui Maître. »

Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna dans le bureau, faisait haleter et sursauter Bella. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Détends-toi ! » Répéta-t-il. Il lui tendit un verre de vin en se levant et répondit au téléphone.

« Hé papa ! Elle va beaucoup mieux, merci. Ouais, elle est ici. Attends, je vais te mettre sur le haut-parleur… » Edward appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur et retourna sur le sofa. 

Il prit son propre verre de vin et mit une main sur celle de Bella qui serrait étroitement son peignoir. Il frotta son pouce sur sa jointure en traçant des petits cercles.

Bella laissa sortir l’air de ses poumons.

« Ok papa, nous t’écoutons… »

« Hé Bella. »

« Bonjour Carlisle, » dit-elle tranquillement en prenant une gorgée de vin. Edward sourcilla. « Lentement, » articula-t-il.

« Écoutez les enfants, j’ai parlé avec Jeremiah et il a passé un coup de fil au bureau du procureur de district de San Francisco. Isabella, il n’y a aucun moyen qu’ils puissent t’accuser, trésor. Billy Black est bouleversé par la mort de son enfant unique et il cherche à punir quelqu’un pour celle-ci. Jeremiah dit que c’était de la légitime défense pure et simple. Ils sont en train de conclure leur enquête maintenant, et nous devrions bientôt avoir des réponses. Le procureur de district a mentionné que dans le pire scénario on pourrait parler d’homicide involontaire, et ce serait encore loin de la vérité – très loin ! » 

Edward approuvait en hochant la tête, mais Bella était confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son père lui avait dit qu’ils allaient l’inculper pour le meurtre de Jacob…

« Attends… Carlisle. »

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Charlie a dit que… que Billy voulait que je sois accusée de… m-m-meurtre… » Bella grinça des dents en réalisant qu’elle s’accrochait dans les mots. Elle sentit la main d’Edward se serrer sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et le vit lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

Carlisle soupira. « Oui, c’est vrai… Il a pris un vol pour San Francisco ce soir, après avoir reçu un appel de l’hôpital. Avant de partir il est allé voir Charlie au poste. Il criait et vociférait, disant que tu allais payer pour ce qui s’était passé. Charlie a réussi à le calmer, et il l’a fait reconduire à l’aéroport. Quand Billy est arrivé à San Francisco, il est directement allé voir Westmoreland et a insisté pour qu’il dépose une accusation contre toi. Quand celui-ci a refusé, Billy est allé voir le district attorney. »

Bella secouait la tête. « C’est complètement dingue… Il nous a attaquées ! Il allait nous… nous… » Edward attira Bella sur ses genoux.

« Papa, est-ce qu’on peut laisser tomber le sujet pour ce soir ? Bella en a eu assez pour l’instant. Elle a besoin de se reposer… » Dit Edward.

« Je suis d’accord, Fiston. Regarde, Bella, je sais que c’est fou et que c’est injuste – vous êtes les victimes ici, toi et les filles. Le procureur de district a assuré à Jeremiah qu’ils vont être aussi prompts et discrets que possible, mais Edward, tu sais qu’il y a toujours des fuites dans les bureaux gouvernementaux… Quelqu’un peut facilement faire le parallèle entre le nom de Bella lié à ceux de Rosie et Alice, ou même à Kate, et mettre deux et deux ensemble et parvenir à toi… Il faut que tu sois préparé, » l’avertit Carlisle.

« Putain ! Tu as raison, papa. Je vais parler à Felix demain matin. Merci encore pour tout. »

« Nous vous aimons beaucoup tous les deux, mon fils. »

« Nous vous aimons aussi, papa. Je t’appellerai demain. »

Ils mirent fin à l’appel et Edward déposa le téléphone. Il baissa les yeux sur Bella et vit que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il inclina son visage vers le sien et soupira quand il rencontra son regard terne et déprimé. 

« Viens, Isabella. Il est temps d’aller dormir. » Edward savait que les événements des dernières heures l’avaient exténuée. 

« Pas encore, je dois appeler Charlie. Il va s’inquiéter. S’il vous plaît, Maître, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward acquiesça et lui tendit le téléphone.

Bella composa le numéro de son père à la maison et ne fut pas surprise qu’il réponde immédiatement.

« Swan. »

« Charlie, c’est Bella. »

« Petit Pois, c’est bon d’entendre ta voix ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé de t’avoir flanqué la trouille, je voulais juste te prévenir, Bells… » La voix de Charlie semblait anxieuse.

« Ralentis, papa ! Je vais bien. Nous venons de parler à Carlisle et il nous a expliqué que c’est probablement juste une tempête dans un verre d’eau. »

« J’ai parlé à Esme. Elle a demandé à Carlisle qu’il me rappelle. Jeremiah Jenks est un bon allié à avoir, Petit Pois. Sa firme est l’un des meilleurs cabinets d’avocats de toute la Côte Ouest. Écoute, Billy a disjoncté, c’est évident, mais Bells, il vient de perdre son seul enfant, et je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais je n’arrêtais pas de penser que si je te perdais… » Edward et Bella entendirent la voix de Charlie se briser avant qu’il s’éclaircisse la gorge.

« Papa, ne t’en fais pas… Je vais bien. Edward et moi avons commencé à voir un très bon thérapeute et je vais aller mieux, je le promets. Est-ce que tu continues d’aller à tes meetings ? » Dit Bella sur un ton délibérément joyeux.

« Oui, Mlle Sang d’Encre ! Je vais toujours à mes rencontres et je n’ai pas bu une goutte d’alcool. Sue me garde occupé par ici. Je, euh… songe sérieusement à faire quelques changements à la vieille maison, tu sais. Euh, je voulais te demander si tu étais d’accord ? Tu aurais encore ta chambre, Bells, mais j’ai pensé que ce serait bien de la rénover, tu sais, pour les occasions où tu viendras me rendre visite avec M. Hollywood. » Charlie était soulagé de voir que Bella semblait plus forte. Avoir une relation plus personnelle avec elle était encore étrange pour lui, et il fut secrètement soulagé quand Bella fit clairement comprendre qu’elle voulait changer le sujet.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera très bien, Charlie ; ce n’est pas comme si je vivais là-bas… Attends, viens-tu d’appeler Edward ‘M. Hollywood’ ? » Bella pouffa de rire. Elle se sentait abrutie et elle avait tendance à être bébête quand elle était fatiguée. 

Charlie renifla. « Ça lui va bien, non ? Alors Sue et Seth t’envoient leur amour… » Edward secoua la tête. Charlie et Bella étaient tous les deux vachement têtus. Les yeux de Bella se fermaient tandis qu’elle essayait d’écouter son père. 

« Bonjour, Charlie, c’est Edward. Écoute, est-ce que Bella peut t’appeler demain ? Elle est très fatiguée, et j’aimerais qu’elle dorme un peu, » dit résolument Edward alors que Bella le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand il se tourna pour la dévisager en retour, elle s’empressa de baisser les yeux.

« Hé, Edward, ça me convient. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien, Bells. Je te parlerai dans la matinée. »

« Bonne nuit, papa. »

« Bonne nuit Petit Pois, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit Charlie. » 

Edward raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Bella qui était rapidement en train de perdre son combat contre l’épuisement.

« Viens, allons nous mettre au lit. »

Bella se leva et Edward prit sa main et la guida au pied de l’escalier.

« Je veux que tu te prépares pour la nuit, Isabella. Quand tu auras brossé tes dents et lavé ton visage, mets-toi au lit, Fillette. Je vais verrouiller et te rejoindre à l’étage dans un moment. »

Bella hocha la tête et monta lentement l’escalier.

Elle était si foutrement fatiguée tout à coup.

Elle voulait juste voir tous ses tracas s’en aller – s’enfuir ! C’est ce que son esprit lui disait de faire – s’enfuir et se cacher. Se cacher de tout et de tout le monde. Elle se demanda quand est-ce que tout cela finirait. Edward et elle pourraient-ils simplement vivre en paix ?

Elle sentit des larmes d’apitoiement et de confusion remplir ses yeux. ARRÊTE ÇA ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, ISABELLA ! Elle se secoua mentalement et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents et enleva son maquillage. Après avoir brossé et tressé ses cheveux, Bella alla dans le dressing room. Elle enleva sa robe de chambre et ses sous-vêtements et enfila un baby-doll ‘myrtille’ transparent et une petite culotte en dentelle qu’elle avait commandés en ligne de La Perla.

Elle grimpa dans le lit au moment où Edward entrait dans la chambre et lui lançait un sourire réconfortant. Il alla à la salle de bain et Bella entendit la douche couler. Il y avait tant de choses dont elle voulait parler à son Maître, mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu’elle décida de les fermer jusqu’au retour de celui-ci…

Edward se tenait sous la douche. Il en avait sa putain de claque de toute la merde qui semblait tomber sur leur tête sans jamais arrêter. Il voulait juste prendre Bella et s’enfuir ! La main glacée qui agrippait son cœur depuis le moment où Westmoreland lui avait parlé était lentement en train de desserrer son poing, lui permettant de respirer.

Sa principale préoccupation était Isabella. Il devait la protéger à tout prix de la frénésie médiatique qui allait s’abattre sur eux. Edward n’était pas sûr que Bella serait en mesure de faire face à la traque constante et impitoyable qui allait bientôt commencer !

Edward aurait voulu pouvoir se soustraire à tous ses engagements à venir et au tournage de son prochain film le mois suivant. Même s’ils ne seraient pas loin de la maison, il était un acteur chevronné et il savait d’expérience qu’il y aurait des jours, voire des semaines, durant lesquelles il ne rentrerait pas à Sausalito avant que Bella ne soit endormie, s’il rentrait !

Il ferma la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se regarda dans le miroir et frotta sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait besoin de se raser, mais décida de remettre ses ablutions au lendemain matin.

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et remarqua que Bella dormait déjà ; elle était recroquevillée en position fœtale, face à son côté du lit. Edward nota qu’elle fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil ; ses mains étaient fermées en poings et sa bouche remuait alors qu’elle prononçait des sons et des mots aléatoires. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il fallait qu’il parle à Felix et à Garrett. Il se rappela aussi que Bella et lui avaient une séance de thérapie le lendemain.

Edward était soulagé car il avait vu le changement chez Bella après une seule séance. Il décida de se mettre au lit et de dormir un peu.

Aussitôt qu’il se glissa sous les couvertures, Bella gémit doucement et se pressa contre son flanc. Edward ouvrit ses bras et tira Bella pour qu’elle repose sur lui. Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, de sorte qu’elle soit à califourchon sur lui. Les bras de Bella trouvèrent refuge dans les cheveux sur la nuque d’Edward et elle enfouit son nez aux creux de son épaule.

« Accroche-toi bien mon petit singe-araignée, » chuchota Edward.

Il enroula ses bras autour d’elle, une main frottant le bas de son dos, et l’autre en coupe sur son postérieur très légèrement recouvert. Il gémit et se décala un peu alors que Bella tortillait ses fesses et poussait son centre contre son sexe en érection.

Edward pouvait sentir la chaleur et l’humidité de Bella se répandre sur son pantalon. Elle se mouvait sensuellement contre lui, commençant à l’exaspérer.

Il était extrêmement excité, mais il savait aussi que ses besoins passaient après ceux de Bella, et qu’il ne s’agissait pas de sexe.

Bon sang de merde, Cullen, arrête de penser avec ta bite pour changer ! Se réprimanda-t-il. Il était fier du fait qu’il était capable de contrôler sa verge, mais alors Bella pressa de nouveau sa minette contre lui. Cette fois Edward donna une petite claque vive sur son cul tout en murmurant à son oreille : « Non, Isabella ! »

Bella sembla l’entendre, et même si elle laissa de nouveau échapper un gémissement, elle parut se détendre un peu. Edward ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil le rattrape.

ooo

Jacob regarda Bella d’un œil mauvais. « Toi, petite salope ! Tu es MA petite salope, ma petite pute, tu vas TOUJOURS m’appartenir – je le tuerai si tu me quittes… »

Bella ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle lutta mais ses mains étaient attachées… Elle essaya d’ouvrir les yeux, mais elle sentit le bandeau contre ses cils.

« S’il te plaît, Jacob… J’aime Edward… Je ferai n’importe quoi… Je serai ce que tu veux, mais je t’en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal… » Elle pouvait entendre sa voix supplier et pleurnicher.

« Tu voulais que je prenne les rênes, Bells, eh bien c’est moi… j’ai le contrôle… TU NE SERAS JAMAIS LIBÉRÉE DE MOI… »

Bella se tenait dans la petite cour de l’église derrière Cullen Crest. Elle regarda autour d’elle ; on aurait dit que c’était le printemps. Elle baissa les yeux.

« NON ! » Edward était allongé dans un cercueil ouvert… Il y avait du sang… tellement de sang… Du sang sur ses chaussures… dans ses cheveux… sur ses mains…

« Le sang est sur tes mains, Isabella ! » Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette voix…

Elle était dans la cuisine – tout était comme d’habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent…

Bella marcha dans le couloir vers le bureau d’Edward. Elle fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la pièce – celle-ci était vide.

Il n’y avait rien à l’intérieur – pas de secrétaire, pas de chaise, pas de canapé – rien – juste une pièce vide.

« Edward ? »

« Edward… »

« Il est parti. Il ne veut pas de toi… Tu n’es pas digne d’être aimée, Isabella – tu ne l’as jamais été. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu n’es pas quelqu’un qu’on peut aimer… » 

Bella fixa avec confusion sa mère qui se tenait debout à l’extrémité du couloir, mais elle réalisa que ce n’était pas leur maison ; elle était de retour dans la maison de Charlie.

« Edward m’aime ! » Cria-t-elle.

Renée éclata de rire. « Oh Bella, je t’en prie ! Tu es pathétique et déplorable. Tu vas pourrir en prison pour une très longue période de temps, et tu vas enfin sortir de nos vies… »

« Non… non… Edward… Edward… ne me quitte pas… EDWARD ! » Bella se redressa alors que le son de sa voix emplissait ses oreilles. Elle sentit les mains d’Edward agripper ses hanches.

« Il y a du sang sur tes mains… »

Bella tremblait. Elle avait envie de vomir ! Elle voulait hurler et pleurer !

« Bébé… » Bella inspira profondément en entendant la voix somnolente d’Edward.

« Oh Edward… » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward siffla et l’attira dans ses bras. Il la tint pendant qu’elle tremblait, et il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Bella poussait tellement contre Edward, que cela devint une source d’inconfort pour lui.

Elle poussa ses mains dans les cheveux d’Edward en respirant son parfum à grandes bouffées. Elle pouvait sentir les frissons parcourir son corps tandis que de minuscules rigoles de sueur ruisselaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bella… Calme-toi… Bébé… Doux Jésus, s’il te plaît Bella… écoute-moi… » La supplication murmurée d’Edward ne fut pas entendue de Bella qui essaya de le tirer plus près… plus fermement… Elle avait besoin de le sentir autour d’elle – en elle – sur elle… Elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de laver ses mains… Elle était sale…

« Isabella ! » Bella sentit une violente claque sur sa hanche. Elle glapit et sursauta légèrement, et elle releva la tête pour finalement rencontrer le regard sombre d’Edward.

« Isabella, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi… Je veux t’aider, Isabella, mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Que veux-tu que ton Maître fasse ? » Edward parla avec une tranquille autorité.

Il s’étira pour prendre les mains de Bella dans les siennes, et elle poussa un cri d’effroi et tenta de se dégager de ses bras.

« Mes mains ! Ne touche pas à mes mains ! Il faut que je les lave… Ne les touche pas… NON ! » La voix de Bella était frénétique.

Elle commença à se débattre alors qu’elle essayait de garder ses mains loin d’Edward, qui avait de la difficulté à la tenir.

Son esprit était rempli avec des images de sang et de Jacob gisant sur le sol, James gisant dans une mare de sang ; tellement de sang. Kate, Rosalie, Alice… Edward, gisant dans le sang lui aussi – non, ce n’est pas vrai, non, non, non !

Bella eut conscience d’être ramassée et transportée. Elle était légèrement plus fraîche. Elle pouvait sentir cette épaisse couverture de néant faire pression sur elle, essayant de l’attirer dans son giron… « NON ! » Le son de la voix sévère de son Maître lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Les lumières du plafonnier étaient allumées et Bella plissa les yeux contre la luminosité soudaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de tourner la tête dans le cou d’Edward, mais il l’arrêta. 

« Ouvre les yeux, Isabella. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non… »

« Isabella ! J’ai dit : Ouvre. Les. Yeux. Maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il. Il savait qu’il devait contrôler Isabella avant qu’elle ne glisse dans cet espace auquel elle était si habituée !

Bella sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue et elle fit un mouvement brusque pour se dérober avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Son Maître pressait un chiffon humide et froid sur son cou et sa joue et elle essaya de s’éloigner.

Elle regarda autour d’elle pour la première fois et remarqua qu’ils étaient dans la salle de jeux.

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et vit qu’elle était allongée sur la table souple au centre de la pièce. 

« Ed… » Edward releva un sourcil et posa un doigt sur le collier à son cou.

« Maître… Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore confuse par le sentiment de surréalité qu’elle éprouvait.

Edward aida Bella à s’asseoir, puis il tira une petite chaise à roulettes qui traînait normalement dans un coin et s’assit.

« Qu’attends-tu de moi pour te faire sentir mieux ? »

« J’ai besoin de laver mes mains, » répondit Bella sur un ton presque boudeur.

« Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi, Isabella. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de laver tes mains ? »

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes. « Je suis sale, » murmura-t-elle.

« Dis-le moi encore une fois, Isabella… » Ordonna Edward.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et fixa le plancher, s’exhortant à ne pas pleurer à haute voix. « Je suis sale, d’accord ? Mes mains sont couvertes… elles sont couvertes de sang. Tellement de sang… Je ne peux pas m’enlever ces images de la tête ! Êtes-vous satisfait ? Est-ce que c’est ce que vous vouliez entendre, Maître ? JE SUIS SALE ! » Hurla Bella.

Les yeux d’Edward s’élargirent avant de devenir de minces fentes vert clair.

« QU’EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ? » Lui cria-t-il en retour. Il savait qu’il la poussait, mais il savait aussi que Bella n’accepterait pas son aide s’il était doux avec elle.

« J’AI BESOIN QUE VOUS ME FASSIEZ RESSENTIR QUELQUE CHOSE ! DONNEZ-MOI LA FESSÉE… J’ai besoin que vous me fassiez oublier le sang… J’ai besoin de… » Bella éclata en sanglots et pleura dans ses mains.

Edward sentit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Il détestait la faire fondre en larmes de la sorte, mais il savait aussi que cela faisait partie de ce qu’Isabella, sa soumise, avait besoin de son Dom.

Edward dut faire un effort immense avant de se lever, et lorsqu’il fut debout, il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise, l’envoyant rouler à travers la pièce. Elle frappa le mur avec un choc qui surprit Bella et la fit lever les yeux.

« Je t’ai assez entendue pleurer ! Je veux que tu ailles te placer sur la croix. Tu vas me demander de te lier les mains et les pieds. Bouge maintenant ! » Dit-il sèchement.

Bella dégringola de la table et c’est tout juste si elle ne courut pas jusqu’à la croix, sur laquelle elle appuya son dos. Ses mains s’élevèrent automatiquement au-dessus de sa tête, saisissant la barre du haut. Ses jambes étaient écartées à la largeur des épaules et elle regardait Edward avec du désir à l’état brut.

« Isabella, retire tes vêtements immédiatement ! Magne ton cul ! »

Bella s’empressa de se déshabiller et traversa la pièce pour aller déposer sa chemise de nuit et sa petite culotte sur la chaise à côté de la porte.

« Je suis désolée, Maître ! » Bredouilla-t-elle en se tenant à côté de la chaise.

Edward réalisa que Bella avait besoin d’entendre ses instructions. Elle avait besoin de se laisser imprégner par son rôle de soumise.

Il vérifia l’heure sur l’horloge dans le coin. Ils s’étaient couchés tôt et à présent il n’était que 2 heures du matin.

Edward se dirigea vers les fauteuils sur le côté de la salle de jeux et prit un des coussins qui ornaient le mobilier. Il s’approcha de la croix et déposa le coussin devant celle-ci.

« Rampe jusqu’ici et agenouille-toi devant moi, Isabella. » Il garda sa voix laconique et délibérément froide.

Bella regarda le coussin pendant un moment avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de ramper sur le sol en bois dur.

Elle s’agenouilla sur le coussin, en position. Edward nota qu’elle semblait déjà plus concentrée. Ses membres avaient cessé de trembler et ses larmes avaient séché.

« Concentre-toi sur moi, Isabella. Je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur moi. Je suis ton Maître. Quels sont tes mots ? »

Edward vit Bella fermer les yeux. « Garde les yeux ouverts ! Maintenant, quels sont tes mots ? »

« Honneur, soumission, obéissance, mots d’alerte, amour, confiance, soins, respect, discipline… » Murmura Bella.

« Bien. Maintenant je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi. Tu ne dois penser qu’à moi pendant que tu suces ma bite. Tu n’entendras que ma voix, Isabella, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Baisse mon pantalon et commence. Utilise ta bouche et tes mains, et avale chaque once de mon foutre. »

Bella se pencha et fit doucement glisser son pantalon de pyjama en bas de ses hanches et de son phallus engorgé, puis le long de ses jambes.

« Hmmm… » Fit Bella en léchant ses lèvres.

« Regarde-moi… » Bella leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard assombri d’Edward.

« Embrasse mon gland. »

Bella rougit et obéit immédiatement. Edward remarqua qu’elle avait écarquillé ses yeux chocolat larmoyants en entendant sa directive avant qu’il ne voie l’étincelle de luxure et de désir les illuminer.

Elle regarda Edward en embrassant son gland, l’effleurant à peine de ses lèvres plissées.

Edward siffla. « Ouvre la bouche et suce-moi… Bon Dieu… C’est ça, Isabella. Utilise ta bouche. Putain, c’est tellement bon de sentir ta langue sur moi. Enveloppe-la autour de mon gland ! Putain… C’est ça Fillette, lèche mes couilles… Sers-toi de tes mains. Tortille le bout… Oui ! Bordel, t’es une si bonne petite suceuse de bite, pas vrai ? Hmm… » Edward saisit la base de la natte de Bella et tira fermement ses cheveux, la faisant haleter.

Il ricana en enfonçant sa verge plus profondément dans sa gorge. « J’aime foutre ta bouche, Isabella. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que tu aimes sucer ma grosse bite et l’avoir au fond de ta gorge ? »

Bella était sur le point de jouir rien qu’à écouter la voix de son Maître. Elle pouvait sentir ses jus couler à flots de sa chatte, ruisseler le long de ses cuisses. Elle était sûre qu’elle dégoulinait sur le sol. Plus Edward parlait, plus les mots qu’il grognait et chuchotait étaient obscènes, et plus elle suçait fort, avalant presque toute la longueur de son membre viril dur comme du marbre. Elle l’aspira avec sa bouche, désespérée de sentir son sperme jaillir et glisser au plus profond de sa gorge.

Edward savait ce que Bella voulait, et il lui fallait chaque once de self-control pour se retenir de jouir. L’effort le faisait haleter, mais il regarda avec amusement Bella commencer à être frustrée.

Elle n’avait pas quitté le visage d’Edward des yeux depuis qu’il lui avait ordonné de le regarder. Elle pouvait voir le sourire amusé de son Maître et ça la mettait hors d’elle. Elle glissa sa verge plus loin dans sa bouche, la laissant heurter l’arrière de sa gorge tandis qu’elle détendait les muscles de celle-ci.

Edward plissa les yeux en voyant son sourcil relevé. « Fais attention, Isabella… » La mit-il en garde avant de pousser un gémissement. Bella sentit ses testicules commencer à se contracter et elle eut une inspiration soudaine alors qu’elle caressait son pénis avec une main. Elle suça rapidement deux des doigts de son autre main.

Edward grogna tandis que Bella passait son pouce sur la minuscule fente en appliquant une torsion sur son gland avant de le remettre dans sa bouche. Elle pressa doucement ses doigts sur le cul d’Edward.

Il haleta et agrippa ses épaules quand elle frotta son anus avant d’introduire le bout d’un doigt à l’intérieur.

« Puuutttaiiin ! » Cria Edward en explosant dans la gorge de Bella. Il jouit avec tellement de force qu’il sentit ses genoux fléchir et il serra les épaules de Bella à lui faire mal.

Bella ne put contenir un sourire de satisfaction et elle se donna mentalement une bonne main d’applaudissement. Et voici, Mesdames, comment on force son Maître à se soumettre… 

Edward demeura incohérent pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était sûr que son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner quand il avait éjaculé avec autant d’intensité. Il était convaincu qu’il avait entendu les anges chanter !

Il n’était pas contre l’expérimentation, mais il n’avait jamais ressenti le désir d’avoir quoi que ce soit à l’intérieur de son cul. Apparemment Isabella était beaucoup plus aventureuse dans ce domaine.

Bella lécha Edward jusqu’à ce qu’il soit propre, puis elle se rassit sur ses talons et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Edward enleva complètement son pantalon de pyjama et alla le mettre sur la chaise. Il retourna à Bella.

« Tu es trempée, Fillette. As-tu aimé sucer la queue de ton Maître ? Réponds-moi. »

Edward savait que Bella n’était pas aussi à l’aise que lui pour dire des choses cochonnes, mais il voulait la pousser.

« Oui, Maître, j’adore sucer votre queue. Je, euh, boirais votre foutre n’importe quand… » Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Edward se sourit à lui-même.

« Lève-toi et place-toi face à la croix, Isabella. »

Bella inspira profondément. C’était ce qu’elle désirait ardemment ! Son corps frissonna alors qu’elle essayait subtilement de frotter ses cuisses ensemble en faisant face à la croix. Elle se languissait de trouver son soulagement !

Une violente claque sur son cul eut vite fait de la stopper.

« Je n’ai pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça ! Veux-tu jouir, oui ou non ? » S’emporta Edward.

Bella tremblait sous l’effort exigé pour ne pas se laisser aller.

« Je t’ai posé une question, Isabella ! » Edward éleva la voix en se dirigeant vers l’étagère où il rangeait ses martinets. 

Il en frappa un dans sa main et regarda Bella se cambrer légèrement.

« Non, Maître ! Je veux dire oui, Maître ! S’il vous plaît… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Edward revint tranquillement vers elle. Il fit doucement courir son accessoire le long de la courbe de son dos, sur son joli cul.

Bella gémit.

Edward se pressa dans son dos, lui faisant appuyer son corps contre le poteau, le bois dur pressé sur son centre.

Bordel ! Ne jouis pas ! Ne jouis pas ! Humpty Dumpty sur un muret perché, Humpty Dumpty par terre s'est écrasé…

« Non… oui… lequel est-ce… Fillette… » Les lèvres d’Edward frôlèrent son lobe d’oreille.

Jack et Jill ont monté une colline… PUTAIN !

« Maître… s’il vous plaît… attachez-moi et donnez-moi la fessée… S’il vous plaît… » La voix de Bella était haut-perchée et exigeante.

Edward était dur comme du granit et il hocha la tête dans son dos. « Tu quémandes si gentiment, Isabella… »

Il ne perdit pas de temps en tirant les bras de Bella au-dessus de sa tête, les fixant avec la corde rouge soyeuse.

Il attacha ses chevilles aux grands anneaux fixés au sol.

Enfin… S’il vous plaît… Maintenant…

Bella essaya de faire ressortir son cul, mais la main d’Edward atterrissant sur celui-ci la fit à nouveau s’appuyer contre le bois.

« Ne bouge pas, Isabella. »

Edward prit le martinet et se mit à la fouetter dans le dos.

Bella siffla.

« Je veux que tu retiennes ton orgasme aussi longtemps que possible, Isabella. »

Elle hocha la tête.

Edward continua à faire pleuvoir des coups légers sur son dos, ses hanches et ses fesses. Il montait et descendait, chaque coup un peu plus fort que le précédent, jusqu’à ce qu’il voie son dos et son postérieur virer au rose vif. Bella ne prononça pas un mot.

Edward pouvait sentir son excitation de l’endroit où il se tenait. Bella était sur le point d’exploser de volupté, mais elle se retenait.

« Veux-tu jouir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« S’il vous plaît… Je suis si proche, Maître… »

Edward jeta subitement le martinet et ramassa le mince fouet qu’il avait choisi. Il ne l’avait jamais utilisé sur Bella avant.

Le premier coup fit crier Bella. C’était différent, pinçant sa peau alors même que ça mettait sa chatte en feu !

Edward sourit.

« Plus ! » Lança Bella.

« Tu me le dis ou tu me le demandes ? » Répliqua sévèrement Edward, effleurant son dos avec le fouet à quelques reprises.

Bella jura entre ses dents.

« Je vous le demande, Maître ! S’il vous plaît ! »

« Laisse-toi aller, Bella… »

Edward dirigea le fouet sur l’intérieur des cuisses de Bella ; d’abord l’une, et ensuite l’autre. « Tellement mouillée. Ma petite suceuse de foutre… »

Les jambes de Bella se mirent à trembler. Edward fit claquer le fouet sur son cul alors que sa main s’abattait sur sa chatte offerte. Bella sursauta. Edward pouvait sentir combien ses sécrétions coulaient librement. Il avait envie de coller sa bouche sur son sexe et de boire son essence suave et acidulée.

Il se rapprocha d’elle, de sorte qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Edward était plus bas que Bella, de manière à ce que sa verge soit presque parfaitement alignée avec son cul. Il lui administra une autre claque, plus vigoureuse cette fois-ci. 

« Jouis maintenant ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

C’était presque trop pour Bella alors qu’elle sentait des pincements et des piqûres irradier de son clitoris…

Edward n’était pas satisfait de la réaction de Bella et il pinça son clitoris entre ses doigts, terminant par une brusque torsion du faisceau de nerfs.

« Jouis, Isabella ! »

Bella cria alors que son foutre jaillissait hors d’elle, imbibant les mains d’Edward ainsi que la cuisse qu’il avait pressée entre les siennes.

Edward avait délibérément gardé les liens de ses chevilles lâches afin d’être en mesure de la bouger vers l’arrière.

« Putain ! » Edward était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps ; il attira les hanches de Bella contre les siennes tandis que son phallus glissait en elle en un seul mouvement.

Bella vint encore une fois en le sentant pousser dans sa chaleur.

Edward ne ralentit pas. Il établit un rythme implacable, se retirant autant qu’il le pouvait avant de s’enfoncer dans son passage, encore et encore.

Bella sentait les vagues orgasmiques se succéder sans fin. S’agissait-il du même orgasme qui durait à l’infini ? Ou bien jouit-elle tant de fois que ses orgasmes se mélangèrent les uns dans les autres ? 

Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est que la sensation de son Maître pilonnant impitoyablement sa minette avec son membre viril, pinçant son clitoris, ses mamelons, tirant ses cheveux afin de pouvoir mordiller son cou, lui procura une euphorie qu’elle n’avait jamais connue auparavant.

Son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses picotaient encore, et chaque fois que son Maître claquait ses cuisses contre les siennes, elle sentait la douleur et le plaisir au plus profond de son être.

Edward changea son rythme, ses coups de reins devenant brefs et tranchants, la taquinant, jusqu’à ce qu’il introduise deux doigts enrobés de son foutre dans son cul.

« Plus… Maître… » Souffla Bella en poussant contre sa main, écrasant ses hanches à la recherche de plus de contact, plus de profondeur.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Dis-moi… »

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, baisez mon cul. »

Edward passa ses bras autour d’elle. « Jouis une fois de plus, Isabella. Une fois de plus pour ton Maître… Sens ma bite dans ta chatte si douce… Peux-tu sentir le gland buter au fond de tes entrailles ? Toucher ton âme ? Putain, tu es exquise, Isabella ! Je veux que tu jouisses encore pour moi… »

Edward se retira de sa chatte, et avant que Bella ne puisse émettre une pensée, il poussa à l’intérieur de son orifice anal avec aisance. Bella sentit sa verge palpiter en elle pendant qu’il glissait trois doigts dans son vagin pour stimuler son point G. 

Ils jouirent tous les deux ensemble, criant le nom de l’autre. Les jets de sperme d’Edward remplirent le cul de Bella tandis que de son côté elle imbibait ses doigts en continuant de mouiller abondamment.

Edward tint Bella dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il soit capable de la bouger afin de pouvoir détacher ses liens aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Bella flottait sur un nuage de béatitude post-coïtale. Edward lui sourit en la soulevant pour l’amener à la salle de bain. Bella s’assit sur le banc pendant qu’Edward faisait couler un bain chaud parfumé.

Il l’installa dans la baignoire et y prit place à sa suite.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n’avaient pas besoin.

Edward lava délicatement chaque centimètre du corps de Bella, apaisant son dos, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Il embrassa les marques de suçons sur ses épaules.

Après s’être lavé, Edward exhorta Bella à se lever. Il sortit de la baignoire et enveloppa Bella dans un immense drap de bain. Il se sécha rapidement et lui dit de l’attendre. Il remit son pantalon de pyjama et prit Bella dans ses bras.

Bella lui sourit d’un air endormi en liant ses doigts autour de son cou. Edward éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte.

Une fois dans la chambre, Edward déposa Bella sur le lit et la roula doucement sur le ventre, retirant sa serviette par la même occasion.

Il vérifia d’abord ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il pouvait voir de faibles marques sur ses poignets, là où elle avait tiré sur ses liens, mais elles seraient disparues dans quelques heures.

Son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient rose vif par endroit, présentant de minces zébrures un peu soulevées, mais Edward était convaincu que ces marques n’allaient pas faire d’ecchymoses. 

Il alla chercher de la crème à base d’arnica et commença à masser la peau de Bella pour faire pénétrer l’onguent.

Il travailla en silence, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur les marques qui ornaient sa peau.

« Hmm… » Bella bourdonna de contentement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S’enquit tranquillement Edward.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, Maître, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je suis très fier de toi, Fillette. Tu as tellement bien fait ça ce soir, ou devrais-je dire ce matin, » murmura Edward tandis que ses mains s’affairaient sur les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses jambes.

« Merci, Maître. Vous m’avez donné tellement plus que ce que j’avais demandé. C’était incroyable… vraiment incroyable, » dit Bella.

Edward se pencha et embrassa doucement son cou en lui retirant son collier.

Bella soupira. Le poids de celui-ci et le sentiment qu’il lui procurait lui manquaient, même si elle se sentait en sécurité avec Edward. Elle renonçait à tellement d’elle-même quand elle portait son collier, que c’était réconfortant de le sentir réchauffer sa peau.

Edward la retourna et s’allongea à ses côtés. Bella se tourna sur son flanc avec précaution pour faire face à Edward. Elle était sensible mais elle savourait la sensation.

« C’est douloureux, ou juste sensible ? » Demanda posément Edward en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Un peu sensible, mais c’est si bon… aussi peu logique que ça puisse paraître. Je me sens tellement concentrée tout à coup. Tout semble plus net. »

« Non, c’est parfaitement logique. Beaucoup de gens ne saisissent pas combien de force et de concentration il faut pour être une soumise. Quand toute ton énergie se concentre sur la douleur dans le dos ou aux fesses, et que tu ajoutes à ça un orgasme ahurissant ou plusieurs... » Bella lui donna une tape sur la poitrine et il sourit. En vérité elle était rayonnante.

« Eh bien, ça ramène tout en perspective, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu sais, j’ai eu un choc en apprenant la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas ce que j’imaginais. Je m’attendais à moitié à voir les flics débarquer ici, frappant à ta porte comme des forcenés ou quelque chose… »

Les yeux d’Edward cherchèrent les siens. « Ça va bien se passer, Bébé. Allez, nous avons besoin de dormir un peu plus avant que tu ne sois obligée de te lever. Tu as une séance avec Paul dans quelques heures. »

Edward resta allongé durant l’heure qui précédait l’aube blafarde, regardant Bella dormir. Elle s’était rapidement endormie, et son sommeil était profond. Il sourit en la voyant balayer une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Il aurait parié qu’elle n’avait pas fait d’autres mauvais rêves, et que son sommeil était aussi paisible qu’elle-même le paraissait.

Ironiquement, il n’avait pas été capable de se rendormir après avoir éteint les lumières. Son esprit n’arrêtait pas de cogiter. Il pensait au communiqué de presse que Felix et Heidi auraient à donner, et il se demandait s’il devrait demander à Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Garrett de tenir une conférence de presse conjointe et faire une déclaration.

Ils allaient garder les filles en dehors de tout ça. Il appellerait Felix dès qu’il aurait parlé à ses frères et à Garrett. 

Juste au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, l’alarme du radioréveil retentit. Il gloussa alors que Bella gémissait et marmonnait, s’enfouissant plus profondément dans ses oreillers et sous les couvertures. Tout ce qui était visible d’elle était le dessus de sa chevelure brillante et le bout de ses oreilles.

« Bella… »

Bella sourit sous les couvertures, mais elle secoua la tête avec ferveur.

« Oh, Isabellllaaaa, » chantonna Edward.

Elle ne put empêcher le rire qui lui échappa.

Soudain, les couvertures furent rejetées en arrière et Edward se pencha sur elle. Son cœur se réchauffa en voyant la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Le drame de la veille semblait être en train de s’estomper.

« Qu’est-ce que tu trafiques, friponne ? » Gronda Edward sur un ton enjoué.

Bella pouffa de rire. « J’allais bondir sur toi, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rire, » dit-elle.

Edward lui sourit.

« J’espère que tu as beaucoup d’énergie aujourd’hui, mon amour. Je suis d’humeur pour une compétition d’entraînement cardio ! » Lança-t-il vivement en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses de Bella en sortant du lit.

« Aïe Sparky ! » S’exclama-t-elle en se levant un peu plus lentement.

Edward la regarda avec inquiétude. « Je t’ai fait mal, Bébé ? »

Les yeux de Bella se rétrécirent et elle se faufila subrepticement devant lui pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle tira la langue au moment de lui fermer la porte au nez. « Non, j’avais juste besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain la première ! » Dit-elle.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la serrure s’enclencher.

« Vous allez payer pour ce coup bas, Mme Swan ! » Cria-t-il à travers la porte, souriant lorsqu’elle répliqua : « J’y compte bien, M. Cullen ! » 

À suivre…

 

À bientôt

Milk


	104. Chapitre 104

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 104

 

Les yeux de Bella se rétrécirent et elle se faufila subrepticement devant lui pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle tira la langue au moment de lui fermer la porte au nez. « Non, j’avais juste besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain la première ! » Dit-elle.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la serrure s’enclencher.

« Vous allez payer pour ce coup bas, Mme Swan ! » Cria-t-il à travers la porte, souriant lorsqu’elle répliqua : « J’y compte bien, M. Cullen ! » 

ooo

Pendant sa séance de thérapie ce matin-là, Bella trouva plus facile de parler à Paul à propos de tout ce qui s’était passé la veille. Elle était contente que Paul pratique ce style de vie lui aussi alors qu’elle expliquait, en bégayant et en rougissant abondamment, comment Edward l’avait amenée dans la salle de jeux après son cauchemar.

Paul l’écouta lui raconter son rêve tel qu’elle se le rappelait, et ensuite le soulagement qu’elle avait éprouvé en recevant la fessée.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, Bella but presque la moitié d’une bouteille d’eau en attendant que Paul dise quelque chose.

« Je pense qu’Edward et toi n’avez pas autant de problèmes de communication que vous ne semblez le croire tous les deux, » dit-il avec un sourire, et Bella le regarda avec surprise.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vous avez parfaitement géré ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière. D’après ce que tu viens de me dire, Edward s’est occupé de tes besoins avec soin et dévouement, et tu as été capable de lui dire exactement ce que tu attendais de lui sans trop d’insistance de sa part, alors je dirais que vous êtes sur la bonne voie. J’aimerais qu’on parle au sujet de ces accusations potentielles qui pendent au-dessus de ta tête. Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis de cette situation ? » Questionna-t-il doucement.

Bella fronça les sourcils et bougea sur son siège.

Paul pouvait voir qu’elle était en colère, mais il était conscient qu’elle avait peur de montrer celle-ci. Il savait qu’elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à exprimer sa colère depuis Noël, toutefois il était intéressé de voir si elle exprimerait ses sentiments dans ce cas précis.

« Je suis confuse, je suppose. Un peu effrayée, aussi. » Sa voix était tendue.

Paul hocha la tête. « Continue. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu’il meure, mais je suis contente qu’il soit mort… » Murmura-t-elle. C’était la seule pensée qu’elle avait cachée à Edward.

« C’est tout à fait naturel, Bella. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot. « Je suis aussi mauvaise qu’il ne l’était… Comment puis-je être contente qu’un autre être humain soit mort ? Je l’ai tué… Doux Jésus ! » Bella poussa un grognement frustré et sauta sur ses pieds.

Paul la regarda arpenter la pièce à plusieurs reprises. Il pouvait voir qu’elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Finalement, Bella alla se planter devant la fenêtre du bureau qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure avec son jardin zen japonais que Paul avait créé pour ajouter une atmosphère paisible autour de ses patients. Elle contempla la petite cascade qui coulait sous une série de ponts décoratifs.

Soudain, elle se retourna et regarda Paul. « Je ne suis plus la victime de Jacob Black ! Il ne peut enfin plus me faire de mal, et je n’ai plus à vivre dans la peur. Je ne VAIS PAS m’excuser de m’être défendue ou d’avoir défendu mes amies. Ces femmes n’ont pas demandé à être attaquées de la sorte et moi non plus, alors qu’il crève en enfer ! S’il a payé de sa vie pour toutes ses putains de magouilles tordues, alors c’est son problème. Je suis désolée que Billy souffre de la perte de son fils, et je serai désolée si Charlie perd son ami, mais je suis en vie et mes amies aussi, et Rosalie va avoir un bébé, et c’est ce qui est important pour moi. Si le procureur de district veut porter des accusations, eh bien je l’attends ! Je ne me cache de personne ! Et plus jamais je ne le ferai ! »

Paul se mit à applaudir.

Bella le fixa comme s’il avait perdu la tête. « Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? » Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Il éclata de rire. « Non, et toi non plus. Es-tu irritée ? »

« Putain oui ! » Répondit-elle avant de pousser un énorme soupir. Elle se sentait bien et étrangement en contrôle. 

« Alors que vas-tu faire au sujet de tes émotions ? Comment vas-tu faire face aux médias qui vont se lancer sur cette histoire comme des buses sur un morceau de viande fraîche ? » Insista Paul.

Bella soupira et croisa les bras. 

« Je… Je… » Soudain elle se dégonfla. « Je ne sais pas… mais j’ai besoin d’un plan. Et il ne faut pas que je panique. Et il faut que je parle à Edward à ce sujet, parce qu’on est dans le même bateau et que ça nous affecte tous les deux. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de spécial, Paul, mais Edward… » Elle haussa les épaules et esquissa un demi-sourire. « Eh bien, il s’agit d’Edward Cullen et tout le monde le veut, et cette affaire va tellement nuire à sa carrière… Putain ! »

Paul indiqua le canapé. « Assieds-toi, Bella. »

Bella s’assit et le regarda.

« Tout d’abord, c’est vrai que tu as besoin d’un plan. Avoir un plan va t’aider à te concentrer et à ne pas te laisser distraire par les choses insignifiantes qui se produisent en cours de route. Il faut aussi que tu parles à Edward, parce que vous formez un team. Ce qui me préoccupe, c’est ce que tu as dit à la fin. Edward ne m’a pas frappé comme étant le genre d’homme qui se soucie de ce que les gens pensent de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ton estime de toi est si basse, Bella ? Je veux que tu y réfléchisses. »

Bella hocha la tête mais refusa de rencontrer le regard de Paul. Elle avait le sentiment qu’il n’allait pas laisser tomber le sujet.

Elle avait raison.

« Ok, nous avons presque terminé, mais je tiens à t’interroger au sujet de Renée. T’arrive-t-il de lui parler ? »

Bordel de merde !

Elle sourcilla à nouveau. « Parfois. Je la contacte de temps en temps. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien je me demandais, étant donné que tu n’as pas de véritable relation avec elle, pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de lui téléphoner ? Et pourquoi est-elle apparue dans ton rêve ? Est-ce qu’elle te manque ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Ce n’est pas comme si nous étions ennemies ou quoi que ce soit. Renée… ne vaut rien en tant que mère, mais elle est comme une amie volage qui entre et sort de ma vie. Son mari est un type bien. Faible, mais gentil. Je suppose que tu vas me demander si je souffre qu’elle ne m’aime pas, et la réponse est : avant oui, mais plus maintenant. Je ne la déteste pas, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être comme ça. Elle est ‘défectueuse.’ Renée n’aurait jamais dû être mère. Elle a raison sur ce point ; elle aurait dû avoir un avortement. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est apparue dans mon rêve, Paul. Ma soi-disant mère n’a jamais connu Jacob Black, et non, elle ne me manque pas. Avant je regrettais de ne pas avoir de mère, mais j’ai des amis formidables, et Esme et Carlisle sont de très bons substituts. »

Paul ne dit rien, mais il prit quelques notes. « D’accord, nous allons laisser ça là pour aujourd’hui. Tu as des devoirs. »

Bella gémit et Paul gloussa. « Oh, allez, ce n’est pas si terrible. Je veux juste que tu tiennes un journal, ou en as-tu déjà un ? »

Elle rougit. « J’ai un journal de soumise, mais il est privé, tu sais, juste pour mon… pour Edward et moi-même. »

Paul hocha la tête. « C’est bien. Je vais juste te demander de commencer à écrire dedans chaque jour. Je veux que tu couches sur papier ton moment le plus heureux et ton moment le plus bas de la journée. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « C’est tout ? »

Le thérapeute acquiesça. « C’est tout. »

« Quel est le but de cet exercice ? »

Paul sourit. « C’est très simple : chaque jour tu vas commencer à trouver des occasions de vivre un moment excitant, peu importe combien petit. Une bonne tasse de café pourrait être un de ces petits moments de bonheur. Un client grossier à la galerie pourrait être un épisode démoralisant que tu préférerais oublier. »

« D’accord, mais je continue à penser que c’est idiot… »

« Fais-le quand même pour moi, » lui demanda Paul, et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

Bella grogna.

ooo

Edward eut une journée bien remplie. D’abord il appela Felix, qui manqua de tomber en bas de sont lit en entendant le dernier scandale potentiel. 

Edward lui dit qu’il le rappellerait dès qu’il aurait parlé à sa famille et à Bella. Ensuite il appela Jasper, Emmett et Garrett, qui s’arrangèrent pour le rencontrer dans l’heure, après quoi il appela son père. Carlisle écouta la proposition d’Edward et lui offrit ses propres suggestions. 

Pour conclure, Edward téléphona à Jeremiah qui répondit immédiatement à son appel. Il accepta de rencontrer Edward et Bella dans la soirée.

Quand les gars arrivèrent, Edward les fit entrer dans son bureau.

« Bon regardez, à ce stade il ne s’agit que de spéculation, et Jeremiah est persuadé qu’il n’y aura pas d’accusations portées contre Bella. Mais la vérité c’est que les médias vont s’en ficher. Ils sont à la recherche d’un scandale – n’importe quel scandale, et pour eux la ‘chasse’ est ouverte toute l’année quand il est question des personnalités publiques. Alors, est-ce qu’on se contente d’ignorer toute l’affaire en attendant qu’elle éclate, ou bien est-ce qu’on prend les devants ? »

Edward regarda Jasper qui était demeuré silencieux pendant toute la conversation.

« Qu’en penses-tu, Jazz ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. Si nous en faisons tout un plat, ça pourrait devenir vraiment laid. Le père de Black pourrait poser un problème. Aucun de nous n’a besoin ni ne désire une bataille contre les médias. Je te suggère de parler à Jeremiah avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait rencontrer le district attorney aujourd’hui, non ? »

Edward acquiesça. 

« Dans ce cas, attends. Ne fais rien. Nous pourrons décider après que tu auras parlé à Jeremiah et que Felix aura eu l’occasion de vérifier auprès de ses sources pour voir si l’histoire est sortie au grand jour. Je vais faire la même chose de mon côté. Mon agent publicitaire me harcèle depuis des jours avec cette putain d’histoire ! »

« Je suis d’accord avec Jasper, » déclara Garrett.

Emmett grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais quand il parla, Edward fut des plus surpris. « En ce moment, je pense que Jasper a raison. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard. »

« Putain, quelle tempête ça va être ! Emmett, tu es la voix de la raison ! Que Dieu nous vienne en aide ! »

Tout le monde rit.

Emmett regarda à la ronde, son visage changeant et devenant sérieux. « Mais si cette histoire se retrouve dans les médias et dérape, nous allons devoir l’affronter de plein fouet. Vous savez, les gars, que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi. »

Garrett hocha la tête.

« Merci, vieux, » dit Jasper.

Edward sourit à son frère. « Merci, frérot. Je vais te donner un coup de fil après notre rencontre avec Jeremiah pour te tenir au courant du plan d’action. »

Ce même après-midi, Edward s’assit en face de Paul. Il regarda d’un air morose l’homme qui lui posait toutes sortes de questions merdiques !

« Edward, pourquoi ne réfléchis-tu même pas à ma question ? »

« Parce que c’est vachement débile, voilà pourquoi ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de me demander comment je suis et pourquoi je cache mes émotions – eh bien je ne les cache pas, putain de bordel ! »

« Et moi je pense que si. Parle-moi de la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux d’Edward rencontrèrent ceux de Paul.

« Elle ne va pas être accusée de quoi que ce soit ! Elle n’a pas à s’inquiéter à ce sujet. J’ai la situation sous contrôle, » dit sombrement Edward.

Paul se pencha en avant. « Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Edward. Il y a certaines choses que Bella doit faire toute seule. »

Edward réprima un juron et empoigna ses cheveux. « Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Que je suis trop contrôlant ? Je suis un Dom, bon sang de merde ! Et toi aussi ! Nous aimons contrôler les choses ! »

Paul hocha la tête. « C’est vrai, mais pourquoi aimes-tu contrôler tellement autour de toi ? As-tu toujours été comme ça ? »

Edward fit un bref signe de tête. « Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« Parle-moi de la nuit dernière, » insista Paul.

« Quand Bella s’est évanouie, j’ai eu la trouille. Elle est encore en train de reprendre le poids qu’elle avait perdu, et je ne voulais pas qu’elle ait une rechute. Elle m’a étonné, cependant. Elle a juste eu besoin que je la pousse un peu pour me dire ce qu’elle attendait de moi. »

Paul opina. « C’est bien. Tu sais que les études montrent que les gens qui mènent un style de vie alternatif, comme nous le faisons, et en particulier dans une relation D/s où le couple est amoureux, sont plus en contact et en harmonie l’un avec l’autre que les couples mariés ‘normaux.’ Tu es un bon Dom, Edward. Tu sembles être très en phase avec Bella à tous les niveaux. Maintenant revenons à cette question de contrôle… » 

Edward siffla et Paul dissimula son sourire.

« Comment ça se passe avec ton devoir ? Y a-t-il eu quelques dérapages jusqu’à maintenant ? »

« Non. Ça me manque de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles pendant la journée, et bien que je sache qu’elle va m’appeler si quelque chose ne va pas, malgré tout je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter qu’un truc lui arrive… et que je ne sois pas capable de l’arrêter, » dit doucement Edward.

C’était sa plus grande peur. C’était son pire cauchemar. Il se sentait vulnérable et exposé.

Paul resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots suivants. « Edward, tout d’abord, cette peur que tu as est tout à fait normale. Et nous travaillons là-dessus afin que tu sois capable d’y faire face, alors je veux que tu continues avec ton devoir jusqu’à la semaine prochaine. Je voudrais qu’en plus tu ne mettes pas son collier à Bella samedi. »

Edward releva vivement les sourcils. 

Paul leva les mains. « Écoute-moi avant de t’énerver. J’ai besoin que tout le monde soit 100% honnête et ouvert avec moi, et si l’une des femmes porte son collier durant la rencontre de samedi, elle ne va pas s’ouvrir. Je veux aussi que tu permettes à Bella de décider ce que sera l’ambiance du week-end. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Pour quelle raison…? »

Paul sourit gentiment. « Eh bien, chaque week-end tu lui mets son collier et tu prends le contrôle. Ce week-end je veux que tu lui donnes les ‘rênes’, pour ainsi dire. Laisse-la faire ce qu’elle veut. Durant toute la fin de semaine. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Ça semble idiot… »

Paul sourit et roula des yeux. « Edward, je pense que vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre, Bella et toi… »

« Peu importe… Ça me semble quand même idiot… » Grommela Edward. Il avait perdu le droit d’utiliser son téléphone portable, et maintenant il ne pouvait même pas lui mettre son collier ! Merde… Peut-être qu’il pourrait écrire quelques suggestions pour elle…

« Et n’en parle pas non plus à Bella avant demain – pas d’allusions d’aucune sorte ! »

Edward bougea sur le canapé, mal à l’aise.

Putain de bordel !

Paul sourit ; travailler avec Edward allait être intéressant…

ooo

Bella passa à travers sa journée en essayant de se garder occupée et de ne pas trop penser à la situation actuelle. Même si elle s’était montrée pleine d’audace devant Paul, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la peur qui nouait son estomac de peser aussi lourd qu’une pierre.

Elle avait fait très attention de manger le plus lentement possible ce matin. Même si elle avait emporté son déjeuner avec elle, elle n’avait vraiment pas d’appétit. Son estomac se soulevait à l’idée d’avaler ne serait-ce qu’une bouchée. 

La cloche au-dessus de la porte de la galerie retentit et Bella leva les yeux.

La pierre dans son estomac tomba jusqu’au sol à la vue des policiers debout dans l’embrasure.

« Mlle Swan, nous sommes… »

« Je me souviens de vous, Détective. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répliqua Bella. Elle fut vaguement surprise de s’entendre parler d’un ton si calme.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers son petit bureau, l’air visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? » S’enquit Bella.

Elle indiqua les fauteuils couleur crème qui étaient regroupés autour d’une petite table sur un côté.

« Merci, » dit tranquillement le détective Brady. Miller et lui savaient que tout ceci n’était que de la foutaise. Ce petit bout de femme n’avait rien fait de mal ! Elle et les autres avaient été foutrement chanceuses de n’avoir subi que des blessures mineures. N’eût été leur vivacité d’esprit, les choses auraient pu être bien pires.

Brady et Miller avaient passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à s’engueuler avec leur capitaine, qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres du bureau du procureur de district. Après l’attaque, il ne leur avait fallu que quelques jours pour à peu près finaliser l’enquête, mais ils devaient réexaminer chaque déclaration au peigne fin avant de soumettre leurs conclusions au procureur de district. Ceci était leur dernier arrêt.

Tous les trois se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes. Bella se sentait nerveuse mais confiante, même si son estomac, lui, faisait des tonneaux !

« Mlle Swan, je suis désolé que nous ayons à vous déranger encore une fois, mais nous devons clore cette enquête aujourd’hui. Je dois vous demander s’il y a autre chose que vous aimeriez ajouter ou sentez le besoin d’ajouter à votre déclaration, » dit tranquillement Miller.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne crois pas, et je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Puis-je voir une copie de ma déclaration ? J’ai dit tellement de choses quand j’étais en état de choc, que je ne me rappelle pas vraiment la moitié de ce que j’ai dit, en fait. »

Brady hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Prenez votre temps et lisez-la… » Il lui remit quelques pages soigneusement dactylographiées. 

« Prendriez-vous un café ? Il y en a du frais là-bas… » Bella fit un signe de tête vers la cafetière. 

Le détective Miller versa trois tasses de café et apporta le lait et le sucre.

Bella relut attentivement sa déclaration. Le nœud dans son estomac se tordit et elle eut l’impression qu’elle allait vomir.

Elle se leva d’un bond. « Excusez-moi… » Marmonna-t-elle à travers la main placée sur sa bouche, puis elle se précipita dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

En vidant son estomac, Bella décida que c’était la dernière fois que Jacob Black induisait quelque réaction que ce soit de sa part !

Elle lava son visage et se brossa rapidement les dents avec la brosse à dents et le petit tube de dentifrice qu’elle gardait dans le meuble de rangement. Elle retourna dans la galerie à pas lents, frottant distraitement son ventre assailli par de légères crampes.

Elle rougit en rencontrant les visages des deux policiers. Ils la regardaient tous les deux avec une expression empathique.

« Je suis désolée… » Commença-t-elle, sentant des vagues d’embarras déferler sur elle.

Le détective Miller leva une main en l’air. « Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Nous sommes navrés d’avoir été obligés de venir ici aujourd’hui et de vous déranger, » dit-il tandis que Bella reprenait sa place.

Brady lui apporta un petit verre d’eau du distributeur.

« Merci… » 

« Voulez-vous que nous appelions quelqu’un pour vous ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Bella songea à téléphoner à Edward, mais en fin de compte elle se ravisa. Elle lui raconterait tout ça en rentrant à la maison. Il avait assez de soucis sans le stress supplémentaire de savoir à ce sujet.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Je peux le faire ! Je suis plus forte que ça…

Elle adressa un petit sourire aux policiers. « Je vais bien. Je n’ai pas besoin d’alarmer qui que ce soit. Finissons-en avec ceci, si vous le voulez bien. »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Bella relut sa déposition et répondit à quelques questions. Elle signa de nouveau sa déclaration comme étant fidèle à son souvenir des événements et raccompagna les deux détectives à l’entrée.

« Écoutez, nous n’avons pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que le district attorney va décider de faire, mais entre nous, je ne pense pas que des accusations seront portées contre l’une de vous. Vous avez été très courageuse, Mlle Swan. »

Bella serra leurs mains et leur dit au revoir.

Elle ferma la porte de la galerie et la verrouilla avant de glisser sur le sol. Elle avala de grandes bouffées d’air, essayant d’empêcher la panique de monter dans sa poitrine.

Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu peux gérer ça, tu es forte…

Bella entendit frapper à la porte de verre et elle gémit en se relevant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit Jasper de l’autre côté, l’air très inquiet.

Bella fut choqué de le voir là. Elle ne l’avait pas revu ni n’avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu’elle était allée les voir, Alice et lui, avant le Nouvel An. 

Elle déverrouilla lentement la porte.

Jasper poussa celle-ci et ils se dévisagèrent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation. « Oui, euh… Que fais-tu ici, Jasper ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Jasper ferma la porte derrière lui et s’appuya contre elle. Son regard attentif s’attarda sur l’expression tendue autour du nez et de la bouche de Bella. Elle était pâle et il pouvait voir ses doigts trembler légèrement alors qu’elle les tordait ensemble.

« Les flics sont venus voir Alice ce matin. Nous étions inquiets à ton sujet, alors je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. »

Bella regarda fixement Jasper pendant un moment. « Merci, mais je vais bien, » dit-elle.

Jasper avait l’air mal à l’aise et Bella se sentait horrible. C’était sa faute ! Elle avait aussi ruiné son amitié avec Jasper.

« Écoute, Bella… » Débuta-t-il, mais elle l’interrompit.

« Tu n’as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Jasper. Je suis désolée qu’Alice t’ait fait venir ici. Je sais que tu dois encore être vraiment irrité contre moi pour avoir crié après toi… »

Jasper secouait la tête et souriait. « Comment est-ce que vous, les femmes, parvenez à comprendre tout de travers ? Bella… » Il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella. « … Je ne suis pas irrité contre toi. En fait je te dois des excuses colossales et j’ai une dette de gratitude envers toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Arrête de m’interrompre ! Oui, absolument. Si tu n’avais pas été aussi honnête, Dieu seul sait combien de temps cette situation avec mon frère aurait duré ! Je me suis comporté comme un con arrogant, et ton petit ami n’a pas hésité à me dire de sortir ma tête de mon cul et d’arranger les choses avec Alice. Alors je suis désolé et je te remercie, Darlin’. »

Bella sourit. « As-tu arrangé les choses avec Alice ? »

Jasper acquiesça. « Oui. Elle a récupéré ses vêtements aussi. »

Le sourire de Bella s’élargit. « Elle doit être extatique. »

Jasper pinça les lèvres. « Pas vraiment. Elle sera extatique quand elle pourra sortir de la maison et te voir samedi. »

« Elle me manque aussi. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se sourirent. « Alors tout baigne ? » Demanda Bella.

Jasper l’attira dans une étreinte et embrassa son front. « Tout baigne dans l’huile. Tu es comme ma petite sœur, Darlin’. Je ne pourrais jamais être fâché contre toi. Je suis fier de la façon dont tu as défendu ta cause, en fait. »

Jasper se retourna pour partir. « Nous nous verrons bientôt, B. »

« Ouaip, on se verra bientôt. »

Bella se sentait beaucoup mieux en reprenant le travail cet après-midi là. Elle était contente que le conflit entourant son amitié avec Jasper et Alice soit résolu.

Alors qu’Anderson reconduisait Bella à la maison à la fin de la journée, le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. C’était Harry.

Ils bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes et prirent des dispositions pour se rencontrer le lendemain dans un petit café non loin de la galerie. 

Edward se força à ne pas faire les cent pas en attendant que Bella rentre à la maison. À la place il s’installa dans la salle de musique et travailla sur quelques morceaux. Il sentit une partie de la tension des deux derniers jours se dissiper alors que ses doigts volaient sur les touches.

Il aimait jouer du piano et il était reconnaissant, chaque fois qu’il s’y asseyait, qu’Esme ait trouvé la patience de s’asseoir avec lui il y avait si longtemps de ça.

Soudain, Edward eut l’impression d’avoir le mal du pays. Sa mère et son père lui manquaient, et bien qu’il adorait Carlisle, le lien entre Esme et son fils cadet était très spécial.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro familier.

« Hé, maman… »

Quand Edward raccrocha, il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer. Son cœur manqua un battement.

T’es pathétique ! Oh ! Tais-toi ! Songea-t-il en se levant et en se précipitant hors de la salle de musique.

Bella retira son manteau et déposa son sac à main sur la table du vestibule. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et renifla avec appréciation.

Sarah avait fait un poulet rôti avec tous les accompagnements pour le dîner et Bella sourit en se frottant le ventre. Son appétit n’était pas revenu du reste de la journée, et même si ce n’était pas génial, elle se disait que ce n’était que pour un jour et que ça n’allait pas durer.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille d’eau. Elle l’ouvrit et entendit Edward s’éclaircir la gorge depuis le seuil.

« Hé, mon Amour, » dit-il. 

Bella se retourna, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« Salut Sparky. » Elle se dirigea vers lui comme il lui ouvrait ses bras.

Elle le serra très fort, blottissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle inhala l’odeur d’épices, de cigarette, de citron, et de quelque chose qui était tout simplement Edward. Elle soupira de contentement.

Edward inclina son menton vers le haut afin de pouvoir l’embrasser.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la cuisine tandis que le baiser s’approfondissait, et Bella sentit son besoin d’Edward tournoyer en spirale.

Finalement elle dut se dégager pour reprendre son souffle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Maintenant ça va, mon Amour. »

« S’est-il passé quelque chose ? » S’enquit Edward, se crispant.

Bella secoua vivement la tête ; elle ne voulait pas voir les lignes d’anxiété sur le front d’Edward en ce moment, et elle voulait juste que cette putain d’affaire soit derrière elle !

« Pas vraiment. Viens, je veux me changer et ensuite nous pourrons parler. Tu me tiens compagnie ? »

Ils montèrent à l’étage en se tenant par la main, profitant simplement de la proximité de l’autre.

Pendant que Bella se changeait, elle raconta à Edward un peu de sa séance avec Paul. Edward rit quand elle lui dit qu’elle devait tenir un registre de ses ‘hauts’ et de ses ‘bas’, et comment elle trouvait ça ridicule. 

« Moi aussi j’ai écopé d’un devoir et j’ai dit la même chose à Paul. C’est là qu’il m’a dit que toi et moi étions parfaits l’un pour l’autre. » Bella lui sourit.

Edward tendit les bras et Bella se recroquevilla sur ses genoux dans son pantalon de yoga et son tee-shirt à manches longues. Edward passa ses mains sur les ‘chaussettes d’orteils’ de Bella et sourit aux différentes couleurs de laine couvrant chaque orteil.

« Raconte-moi, » dit-il, et Bella n’eut pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Les flics sont passés à la galerie aujourd’hui. » Elle le sentit se raidir et s’empressa de poursuivre. « Ils voulaient juste que je vérifie ma déposition. Ils ont demandé la même chose à tout le monde, apparemment, mais c’était ok. Je l’ai signée de nouveau et ils sont partis. »

Bella avait joué avec le bouton en haut de la chemise d’Edward en lui fournissant rapidement l’explication. Elle leva les yeux et vit que ceux d’Edward étaient presque noirs de colère.

« Ne t’énerve pas, Edward ! S’il te plaît, Bébé, nous devons passer à travers ça. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes ton sang froid chaque fois que quelque chose se produit. S’il te plaît. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça sans ton soutien… » Bella mit ses mains sur les joues d’Edward de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

Edward ferma les yeux pendant un moment alors qu’il luttait pour contrôler ses émotions. 

Quand il les rouvrit, Bella fut soulagée de voir qu’il s’était calmé.

« Désolé, Bébé. Je ne vais pas m’emporter. » Edward lui adressa son fameux sourire et elle gémit en se penchant pour embrasser le côté de sa bouche.

« Tu es trop foutrement mignon pour ton propre bien, Cullen, mais ton sourire de tombeur ne fonctionne pas sur moi… » Dit-elle.

Edward lui sourit de toutes ses dents ; il adorait ça quand elle jurait ! « C’est aussi ce que dit ma maman… »

Bella éclata de rire. Juste comme elle s’apprêtait à répliquer, son estomac gargouilla.

Edward la souleva et la remit sur ses pieds. « Viens, allons nourrir ce monstre qui de toute évidence vit à l’intérieur de ton estomac, » déclara-t-il.

Le dîner se déroula dans la gaité. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de l’enquête, et Edward attendit qu’ils soient en train de siroter un verre de vin devant l’âtre dans la salle de détente avant de parler à Bella du meeting qu’il avait eu plus tôt avec Emmett, Jasper et Garrett. Bella lui raconta que Jasper était venu vérifier comment elle allait ainsi que lui présenter ses excuses. Tandis qu’ils se prélassaient, le téléphone de la guérite à l’entrée sonna.

Edward sourcilla en regardant Bella. « Je me demande qui ça peut bien être ? » S’interrogea-t-elle tandis qu’il se levait et répondait au téléphone mural.

« Laisse-le entrer, » dit Edward, et Bella s’arrêta alors qu’elle était sur le point d’allumer le téléviseur.

« Jeremiah est là pour nous voir, » expliqua-t-il.

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux, et pendant un moment ils se dévisagèrent en silence avant qu’elle ne prenne une profonde inspiration.

« Ok, nous devons le faire, » finit-elle par dire, se levant pour aller rejoindre Edward. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts brillants.

« Viens, Sparky, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward tint fermement sa main et ils marchèrent vers la porte d’entrée qu’il ouvrit.

Tout en lui voulait attirer Bella dans ses bras et s’enfuir. Il voulait la jeter derrière lui afin de pouvoir la protéger, mais sa rectitude prévalut.

Jeremiah se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonsoir Edward, et tu dois être Isabella, » dit l’homme aux cheveux gris.

Bella se sentit sourire en réponse au sourire du visiteur.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella, » rectifia-t-elle.

« Entre, oncle Jeremiah, » dit Edward en faisant un pas de côté.

Jeremiah enleva son manteau Burberry, et Edward le suspendit dans le placard du vestibule.

« Puis-je vous offrir un café ou du vin ? » S’enquit Bella.

« J’apprécierais un café, » répondit Jeremiah.

Bella regarda Edward qui hocha subrepticement la tête.

« Allons dans mon bureau, » déclara-t-il.

Elle versa rapidement trois tasses de café et apporta le plateau dans le bureau.

« Avez-vous mangé, Monsieur… Jenks ? » Demanda Bella en déposant le plateau sur la petite table. Edward était assis sur le sofa et Jeremiah avait pris place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Oui, ça va. Merci chère, et pas de ‘Monsieur’ avec moi s’il te plaît. Appelle-moi Jeremiah et viens t’asseoir avec nous. »

Bella s’installa à côté d’Edward, et Jeremiah Jenks les regarda alors qu’ils étaient assis cuisse contre cuisse et épaule contre épaule, leurs mains entrelacées. La tension qui roulait d’Edward par vagues depuis qu’il était arrivé sembla se dissiper un peu en présence de Bella.

Jeremiah leur sourit. Il était évident qu’ils étaient très amoureux l’un de l’autre.

« Je ne vais pas te faire attendre, Bella. J’ai eu une réunion avec le procureur de district cet après-midi. »

Bella hocha la tête et déglutit nerveusement. Ne vomis pas… Ne vomis pas… Elle sentit le pouce d’Edward frotter contre le sien.

« Ils ont fermé l’enquête. Il n’y a aucune preuve pour même suggérer que les accusations que M. Black Père a portées sont vraies. »

Bella fixa Jeremiah. Quoi ?

« Bella, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Jeremiah regarda Bella avec inquiétude alors qu’elle devenait encore plus pâle qu’auparavant.

« Je suis désolée… Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Murmura-t-elle. Elle lécha ses lèvres qui étaient sèches tout à coup.

« L’affaire est close, Isabella. Mme Cullen et toi avez agi en état de légitime défense. »

Bella déglutit et se tourna vers Edward qui n’avait pas bougé depuis que Jeremiah avait commencé à parler. 

« Edward… » Dit-elle avant d’être écrasée contre sa poitrine. 

Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d’Edward alors qu’il la tenait avec son visage enfoui dans les siens.

« C’est fini… C’est fini… » Marmonna-t-il avant de réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré.

Jeremiah se cala dans son siège et prit une gorgée de café alors que les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir oublié sa présence.

Finalement Bella regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Edward et vit Jeremiah lui sourire avec indulgence.

Elle recula et vira au rouge foncé. « Désolée… » Dit-elle.

Edward sourit à son tour. « Ouais, désolé oncle Jeremiah. »

« Non tu ne l’es pas, Edward, et si je tenais une jeune femme aussi belle que Bella dans mes bras, eh bien j’oublierais moi aussi que nous ne sommes pas seuls. » Il se mit à rire en se levant.

« Maintenant vous allez devoir m’excuser, les jeunes, car il faut que je rentre chez moi pour aller retrouver ma propre femme ravissante. »

Bella serra le petit homme, qui rougit quand elle embrassa sa joue. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ça me fait très plaisir, jeune dame. Tâche de garder cette canaille loin des ennuis, d’accord ? J’ai dû évoquer toutes sortes de poursuites judiciaires parce que quelqu’un ici ne peut pas maîtriser son tempérament… » Dit-il en regardant sévèrement Edward.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner à l’entrée… » Fit celui-ci.

Jeremiah lui dit que le journaliste n’allait pas porter plainte contre lui car il y avait suffisamment de preuves photographiques de l’incident pour démontrer que le type en question avait essayé de tirer Bella vers lui avant qu’Edward ne le frappe.

« Tu devras garder un œil sur celui-là, Edward. Il pourrait être une source d’ennuis à l’avenir ; il a une dent contre toi désormais… » L’avertit Jeremiah.

« Je le ferai. Encore une fois merci pour tout. »

Edward ferma la porte et retourna dans son bureau, mais celui-ci était vide à l’exception d’un tee-shirt à manches longues qui était drapé sur la poignée de porte.

Il ouvrit démesurément la bouche.

Qu’est-ce que…

Il regarda dans le couloir et vit une chaussette d’orteils… Bon sang de merde…

Il trouva la chaussette correspondante à l’entrée de la cuisine.

Sur le seuil de la salle de détente, Edward trouva un pantalon de yoga, une petite culotte et un soutien-gorge assorti.

Son sexe se tendit dans son jean. Il entra dans la pièce. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais il vit Bella debout contre les portes en verre sur le côté opposé. 

« Je me suis mise à avoir chaud… » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward lui rendit son sourire tout en déchirant sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons partout à travers la pièce.

« J’aimais cette chemise… » Le taquina Bella.

« Au diable la chemise ! Qu’elle aille se faire baiser ! » Répliqua Edward en enlevant prestement son pantalon.

« Je préférerais me faire baiser, Sparky. Je veux que tu me baises avec ardeur… que tu me baises comme si demain n’existait pas… » La voix de Bella était rauque et Edward pouvait voir l’expression quelque peu agressive sur son visage.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Bébé, » grogna-t-il.

Bella bondit sur Edward ; ils culbutèrent sur le canapé et atterrirent sur le tapis. Ils luttèrent pour avoir la position du dessus. Bella pouffa de rire en faisant rouler Edward sur son dos, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée comme il la faisait rapidement basculer.

Leur rire mourut tandis qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux, dans la lueur du feu.

« Prends-moi maintenant, » souffla Bella, offerte et haletante sous lui.

Edward poussa dans sa chaleur humide. Bella cambra le dos et ferma les yeux.

« Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi te baiser… Regarde-moi jouir avec toi… » Les mouvements d’Edward étaient délibérément lents ; il aimait la taquiner. Il saisit une poignée des cheveux de Bella et elle gémit de plaisir.

« Putain Edward, je t’aime, » haleta-t-elle.

La main d’Edward se resserra et il tira ses cheveux en enfonçant sa verge dans sa chaleur ruisselante.

« Tu aimes ma bite ! » Répliqua-t-il, et Bella sourit.

« Oh oui j’aime ta bite… Sais-tu comment t’en servir ? Parce qu’en ce moment tu me chatouilles… » Bella tendit les bras et tira les cheveux d’Edward jusqu’à ce que son front repose contre le sien. « Je t’ai dit de me baiser… maintenant ; fais-le ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward paraissaient noirs dans la lumière du feu. « Bébé, tu n’aurais pas dû dire ça ! »

Bella hurla alors qu’Edward roulait, l’entraînant avec lui de manière à ce qu’elle soit assise sur ses genoux.

Les yeux d’Edward percèrent les siens tandis qu’il la soulevait puis l’empalait sur sa longueur.

Il la maintint en place, la faisant monter et descendre à son rythme à lui. Les yeux de Bella roulèrent en arrière à l’incroyable sensation de l’avoir si profondément en elle. Chaque coup de rein pressait sur son point G, et quand il la ramenait vers lui, son clitoris était stimulé, et Bella commença à ruer contre lui. 

« C’est ça. C’est ça, Bébé… Maintenant, Bella, MAINTENANT ! » Cria Edward en sentant Bella venir autour de lui. Son passage se contracta, l’aspirant comme un vortex. Edward se força à attendre, et quand Bella commença à émerger de la vague orgasmique qui l’avait emportée, il se retira d’elle et éjacula sur son ventre et ses seins tout en pinçant son clitoris.

Bella jouit encore une fois alors qu’Edward déversait sa semence sur elle. Elle n’avait jamais connu quelque chose d’aussi érotique de toute sa vie.

Elle savait que d’autres femmes auraient été dégoûtées, mais elle était en extase en regardant le sperme d’Edward s’étaler en rubans sur ses seins et son ventre. J’aime un homme cochon et paillard, vas-y bébé, je suis prête !

Ils s’immobilisèrent, se dévisageant.

Bella s’assura qu’Edward la regardait tandis qu’elle ramassait un peu de son sperme sur son doigt, mettait celui-ci dans sa bouche et le léchait.

« Putain Bella… Tu vas être ma mort ! » Dit-il avec une expression d’incrédulité.

Bella sourit en relevant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Je voulais célébrer la bonne nouvelle… » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Allons prendre une douche, et ensuite toi et moi devrons faire quelques appels ! » Lança Edward en utilisant sa chemise en ruine pour essuyer le sperme étalé sur Bella. Ils se levèrent et célébrèrent encore une fois dans la douche.

Bella leur versa d’autre vin alors qu’ils étaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine peu après pour faire leurs appels téléphoniques.

Edward téléphona à Aro, à Felix et à son père. Aro et Carlisle étaient ravis. Felix aussi, mais il prévint Edward que les paparazzi fouinaient dans les parages, ayant reniflé un peu de sang dans l’eau.

Bella téléphona à Charlie. Elle parla également à Sue et à Seth étant donné qu’ils dînaient avec son père. Elle souriait quand elle raccrocha.

Elle se tourna vers Edward. « Bébé, il va neiger en plein juillet, putain ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Edward sourit. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Bella émit un petit rire. « Charlie suit des cours de cuisine ! Aussi vrai que deux et deux font quatre, mon père, Monsieur Bouffe-Resto lui-même suit des cours de cuisine avec la prof d’économie familiale de mon ancienne école secondaire, qui est retraitée maintenant. Seth dit que Charlie ne peut même pas faire un œuf sur le plat ! C’est impayable ! » Bella rit de plus belle.

Edward l’observa pendant un moment. Elle avait l’air si jeune et insouciante.

Il avait le menton appuyé dans la paume d’une main et il se pencha en avant pour remettre une mèche des cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille.

« Je t’aime… » Dit-il.

« Je t’aime tellement, » répondit Bella.

ooo

Bella avait hâte que sa journée de travail de vendredi se termine. Elle avait rencontré Harry et Bernice pour prendre un café le matin, et ils avaient promis de faire des plans pour se réunir et dîner ensemble un soir après en avoir parlé à leurs Doms respectifs.

Bella et Sam avaient bavardé pendant un moment avant qu’elle ne doive courir à son rendez-vous au salon de beauté pour son épilation. Elle était habituée à ce rituel maintenant, mais elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir potiner avec Alice durant la séance d’épilation.

Elle repoussa le sentiment de tristesse et ferma les yeux alors qu’elle se faisait ‘préparer’ en vue du week-end. Elle était excitée de voir ce qu’Edward avait en réserve pour eux cette fin de semaine.

Va-t-il me pousser ? J’ai encore besoin de lui parler de ma discussion avec Kate… hmm.

Bella sourit durant tout le trajet de retour à la maison.

Elle souriait toujours en passant le seuil. Elle pouvait entendre Edward au téléphone dans son bureau. Il avait l’air impatient.

« … Je ne veux pas impliquer Bella dans cette affaire, Felix ! Non ! Nous en avons déjà vécu bien assez… »

Bella traversa le couloir. Elle hésita avant d’entrer dans la pièce. C’était vendredi et elle devait se préparer pour le week-end, mais cette conversation semblait importante…

Elle resta juste à l’extérieur de la porte, attendant qu’Edward la remarque.

Comme s’il avait senti sa présence, Edward leva les yeux et il coupa immédiatement court à sa conversation avec Felix. « Je dois y aller, Felix. Je vais parler à ma famille et te recontacter à ce sujet… Ne fais rien avant d’avoir eu de mes nouvelles ! Au revoir. »

Edward fixa le téléphone pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de contourner son bureau. Il s’appuya contre celui-ci, les bras croisés.

« Tu es un régal pour les yeux, » dit-il à Bella en souriant.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de t’entendre… » Elle fit un signe de tête vers le téléphone.

« C’est juste Felix. Il me rend dingue, mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Viens ici, Bébé, il faut que je te dise en quoi consiste mon ‘devoir’ pour cette semaine… Foutu Paul… » 

Bella s’avança dans la pièce et vint se mettre devant Edward. Il lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, embrassant son poignet.

« Pour ce week-end, c’est toi qui as le contrôle… » Déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as le contrôle de l’ensemble de nos activités ce week-end. Tout ce que tu veux faire, dans la salle de jeux et en dehors, c’est à toi de le décider. Tu prends toutes nos décisions, » élabora Edward. Il sentit son pouls commencer à battre plus vite alors qu’il tenait son poignet.

Bella retira sa main. Edward prit une grande inspiration… Putain… voilà, ça s’en vient… dans trois… deux… un…

« NON ! Absolument pas ! C’est stupide ! Tu sais ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu me mettes mon collier ! » Cria Bella en le foudroyant du regard.

Et le voilà… mon volcan en éruption… Edward jugea prudent de dissimuler son sourire.

« Allons, Bella, c’est une bonne chose… » Essaya-t-il de l’apaiser, mais son grognement l’arrêta.

« Comment ? Comment est-ce une ‘bonne chose,’ Edward ? » S’emporta Bella.

Edward sentit sa colère monter.

« Paul veut que tu sois en mesure de dire le fond de ta pensée demain, sans être en mode soumise. Je pense qu’il a parlé à Kate et à Alice aussi… » Expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me mettre mon collier rien que pour ce soir, alors ? » Gémit-elle, changeant de tactique.

Edward sourcilla. « Je te mettrai ton collier durant la semaine pour compenser, mais essaye d’être raisonnable pour l’instant, s’il te plaît, Bébé… »

« J’ai pas envie d’être raisonnable ! J’ai… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle stoppa en voyant l’expression orageuse sur le visage d’Edward.

Son visage de Dom.

Merde.

« Ça suffit, Isabella. Nous avons dit que nous allions faire ça ensemble. Maintenant tu n’as peut-être pas ton collier, mais je suis ton Dom et tu es ma soumise, et nous allons le faire et tu vas aimer ça ! J’ai une très bonne mémoire, Fillette. Tu ferais bien de t’en souvenir. Je n’ai pas oublié l’autre soir. Je peux voir une séance de punition dans ton avenir. » Pendant un moment, Bella se délecta du son de la Voix sombre et veloutée. Putain de merde ! Il est tellement bon… Slip mouillé… Mamelons durcis… hmmm…

« Bella ! » 

Le regard effarouché et coupable de Bella rencontra le petit sourire entendu d’Edward. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Salaud arrogant ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda Edward et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il faut que j’y réfléchisse. Je veux dire, c’est ton devoir et je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être celle qui en souffre. C’est mon week-end, bordel de merde ! Paul n’est pas ton mentor ni le mien – c’est notre putain de thérapeute mais il interfère dans notre ‘temps’! Maudit ! C’est notre temps, mon temps ! Je ne veux pas prendre le contrôle, Edward ! C’est pour ça que tu es mon Dom ! »

Edward arqua un sourcil à son intention. « Ça fait énormément de ‘Moi’ dans une même phrase, Isabella. Es-tu en train d’oublier la première règle, la règle de base de notre arrangement ? »

Bella soupira et secoua la tête. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de ‘Notre’ là-dedans, songea-t-elle pour elle-même. 

« Non, » répondit-elle, sonnant comme une adolescente boudeuse. Edward sentit sa main le démanger.

C’était vraiment dommage, mais il allait certainement faire des plans pour la semaine à venir…

« Quelle est ta première règle, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il patiemment.

« Je me soumets pour le plaisir de mon Maître, » répondit-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Peut-être que tu as besoin de réfléchir à ça pendant un certain temps, » dit-il.

Bella siffla et lui tourna le dos tandis qu’elle essayait de régner sur son humeur.

Contrôle-toi, Bella ! Ça ne va vraiment pas t’aider la semaine prochaine. Je peux déjà le voir calculer combien de coups je vais recevoir. Peut-être que je devrais lui acheter une calculatrice… Bella se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire enfantin.

Edward la regarda avec un mélange d’amusement et de légère irritation alors qu’elle arpentait son bureau en se parlant surtout à elle-même, mais en lui balançant une remarque occasionnelle. Il commençait à comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un truc de femme… Elles devaient tout ressasser dans leur tête et revenir sur leurs pas avant d’arriver à la même conclusion qu’un homme atteignait deux fois plus vite. Edward secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment le cerveau de Bella fonctionnait !

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

« Euh, aimerais-tu aller dîner quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella se retourna vivement et le regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux. « Ce que je veux, c’est retrouver mon Maître dans la salle de jeux, et ensuite lui servir le dîner, mais de toute évidence, ça ne va pas se produire maintenant… » Bella s’arrêta au milieu de sa diatribe et regarda la moquette pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d’Edward. Quelle brillante idée ! Elle allait le piéger et faire en sorte qu’il prenne le contrôle… Elle mordit sa lèvre. Je peux le faire… Il n’est pas le seul à pouvoir être sournois…

Putain, qu’avait-elle en tête ? Se demanda Edward en voyant une lueur coquine scintiller dans les yeux de Bella, qu’elle essayait de cacher en baissant les paupières. La rougeur subite qui se propagea jusqu’à son cou la trahit facilement. 

Hmmm… ça pourrait être un week-end intéressant après tout… Songea Edward pour lui-même.

« D’accord. Laisse-moi pendre une douche et me changer, et nous pourrons aller dîner. Euh, merci. Je suis désolée d’avoir été aussi grossière. Je suis juste un peu déçue, tu sais, » dit Bella en venant se placer en face d’Edward avec un sourire suave et horriblement faux plaqué sur le visage.

Edward lui sourit. Pas de doute, Bella était la pire menteuse de toute la planète. Elle était furax, pas déçue, et d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle allait essayer de le forcer à prendre les rênes pendant le week-end.

Que le match commence ! Voyons voir comment tu vas t’en tirer, Fillette.

« Super ! Je vais faire la réservation. Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger ? » S’enquit Edward.

Bella sourit en embrassant sa joue, puis elle passa devant lui pour monter à l’étage. « De l’italien, » dit-elle.

« Je vais appeler chez Volterra. C’est un petit resto fabuleux à côté du yacht-club. Tu vas l’adorer. »

Bella acquiesça et courut à l’étage.

Son esprit n’arrêta pas de travailler pendant qu’elle était sous la douche.

Ils se croient tellement malins, Paul et lui ! Je ne veux pas être le ‘top’ ou prendre des décisions sans fin ce week-end. Les hommes sont de tels crétins ! J’ai besoin d’un plan… Paul a dit qu’avoir un plan élimine l’inattendu ; eh bien il faut que j’y réfléchisse… Comment puis-je le faire succomber à ma volonté, tout en lui cédant le contrôle ? Seulement il ne faut pas qu’il sache que c’est lui qui contrôle… Les filles ! Elles sauront quoi faire !

Edward fit les réservations puis téléphona à Anderson pour vérifier s’il était disponible pour les conduire.

Ensuite il monta à l’étage. Bella était sortie de la douche et occupée à s’habiller. Elle portait une serviette alors qu’elle brossait ses cheveux et les tordait en un joli chignon français.

« Est-ce un endroit où il faut être bien habillé ? » Questionna-t-elle tandis qu’Edward se rendait dans le dressing. 

« Hmm… décontracté sans être débraillé… Il suffit de ne pas porter de jeans, » dit-il en retirant le jean noir qu’il portait. 

Bella hocha la tête et laissa tomber sa serviette. Edward lui sourit avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Peut-être que nous devrions rester ici… » Dit-il en admirant son corps nu, rose et souple.

Bella secoua la tête. « Pas même de peut-être, Cullen. Tu m’as promis de la cuisine italienne après une semaine vraiment perturbante, alors magne ton cul de dieu grec ! »

Au cours de la dernière semaine, Edward avait remarqué des changements dans le corps de Bella. Elle avait pris du poids et sa peau avait retrouvé son éclat. Ses membres étaient tonifiés et ses hanches n’étaient plus aussi anguleuses qu’avant ; même ses seins semblaient un peu plus volumineux.

Le doux renflement de son cul bien ferme suppliait carrément d’être touché, pressé, fessé…

Edward détourna le regard en sentant son sexe durcir et il s’empressa d’aller dans son placard pour en sortir un pantalon noir.

Bella regardait Edward du coin de l’œil et elle l’avait vu parcourir sa forme nue. Elle était contente d’avoir eu un soin des mains et des pieds en plus de son épilation. La manucure française qu’elle préférait avait l’air sexy sur ses doigts et ses orteils. Bella vit Edward essayer de cacher un phallus au garde-à-vous et elle-même cacha un sourire.

Le match est commencé !

Elle prit son temps et choisit un soutien-gorge gris colombe et un shorty de la même couleur. Des bas noirs avec une bordure en dentelle et une simple jupe noire évasée furent combinés à une blouse en soie grise et à un jersey noir à fioritures.

Edward enfila une chemise verte et attrapa la veste noire qui complétait sa tenue. Bella se glissa dans une paire d’escarpins noirs et appliqua en vitesse une légère touche de maquillage.

Edward s’ajusta discrètement tandis qu’il la regardait mettre du gloss sur ses lèvres, rendant celles-ci boudeuses et vachement désirables.

Le dîner fut merveilleux. Pour une fois il y avait très peu de gens dans les environs car il pleuvait à boire debout, et ça durait depuis trois jours.

Edward fut le compagnon parfait durant le repas, régalant Bella avec des histoires et des anecdotes amusantes au sujet de sa famille. Ils troquèrent des histoires de leurs jours d’école, car même si Bella aurait pu rester assise là à écouter Edward toute la soirée, il l’incita si bien à s’ouvrir qu’elle finit par lui parler du club de ‘geeks’ auquel Angela et elle avaient adhéré à partir de la septième année jusqu’à la dernière année du secondaire. 

Ils burent presque deux bouteilles de Chianti en partageant des antipasti, des linguini dans une sauce aux palourdes, et la cassata glacée la plus délectable que Bella avait jamais goûtée.

Anderson et Brian les avaient escortés au restaurant et Edward avait insisté pour qu’ils mangent eux aussi. Ils étaient assis à l’autre extrémité du restaurant, engagés dans une conversation tranquille. 

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans incident, et en raison du mauvais temps il n’y avait pas de voitures ou de paparazzi garés devant les grilles.

Edward se dépêcha d’entraîner Bella à l’intérieur, et cette nuit-là, Bella lui fit l’amour – tel qu’elle le souhaitait.

ooo

Bella se réveilla tôt samedi matin. Elle se retourna et s’assit. Edward dormait toujours, et même si elle aimait partager sa journée avec lui, elle n’était pas une personne matinale, et le voir tout pimpant et heureux le matin était parfois un peu trop pour elle. Elle aimait faire sa routine d’exercice en solitaire, avec son iPod pour seule compagnie.

Elle s’habilla en vitesse et se rendit à la cuisine, où elle mit le percolateur en marche avant d’aller dans la salle de gym.

Au cours des derniers mois, et surtout depuis qu’elle avait perdu du poids, sa routine d’entraînement avait changé. Elle continuait de courir et en était venue à aimer ça, seulement maintenant elle faisait aussi un peu de musculation pour développer ses muscles en plus du cardio. Elle aimait faire le circuit, et d’habitude elle le faisait deux fois avant de le terminer par du yoga ou des Pilates.

Bella avait été limitée à cinq séances d’entraînement par semaine dans une tentative d’arrêter son corps de brûler trop de calories. 

Elle transpirait et ses muscles lui faisaient mal au moment où elle termina sa séance de work out.

Elle prit une douche rapide dans le vestiaire de la salle de gym avant de monter sur la balance.

Bella n’avait pas dit à Edward qu’elle avait vomi à la galerie ; elle attendait de voir l’impact que cela avait eu sur son poids.

Je vous en supplie… S’il vous plaît… Elle sentit un sourire se propager sur son visage en regardant les chiffres s’afficher sur la balance électronique… OUI !!!

Bella sauta en bas du pèse-personne et envoya son poing en l’air à quelques reprises en faisant une danse de la joie autour de la balance.

« Voilà de quoi je parle…

Ouais, ouais, ouais…

Bella le poids lourd…

Ouais, ouais, ouais… 

Plus question de gerber…

Ouais, ouais, ouais… »

Edward avait regardé Bella s’approcher de la balance comme s’il s’agissait d’un anaconda géant. Elle avait d’abord tourné autour, vérifiant qu’il n’y ait aucun obstacle, puis elle avait pris une grande inspiration et laissé tomber la serviette enveloppée autour d’elle en grimpant sur le pèse-personne. Edward avait souri en voyant qu’elle fermait les yeux très fort. Il était sur le point d’aller à elle quand il la vit ouvrir un œil et fixer les chiffres lumineux sur l’écran.

Soudain, elle sourit et laissa échapper un rire enchanté en descendant de la balance, manquant de trébucher. Elle se redressa et lança ses deux poings en l’air, et comme si ce n’était pas assez, elle commença à exécuter la plus ridicule des danses triomphales qu’il avait jamais vue. Elle secoua son popotin et chanta une chansonnette encore plus loufoque. 

Edward ne put se contenir plus longtemps ; il se mit à rire, plié en deux.

Bella se retourna vivement et lui sourit. Ses joues étaient d’un rose prononcé à cause de l’effort et du plaisir. Elle bondit en avant et Edward se déplaça rapidement pour l’attraper alors qu’elle volait dans ses bras et enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« 2 KILOS !!! Foutrement incroyable ! » Cria Bella en pouffant de rire.

Edward la tint contre son corps frugalement vêtu, essayant d’ignorer le fait qu’elle était nue et enveloppée autour de lui comme une liane après un arbre. 

Elle sentait la pastèque et les fleurs, fraîche et sucrée.

« Bébé… Je suis vachement fier de toi… » Marmonna Edward avant que Bella ne mette ses mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire et ne l’embrasse passionnément. 

Edward grogna en sentant la langue de Bella glisser sur la sienne. Il gémit dans sa bouche en approfondissant le baiser.

Bella agrippa les cheveux d’Edward dans ses poings en s’écartant de lui pour prendre une bouffée d’air. Elle appuya sa bouche sur son cou.

« Baise-moi… » Murmura-t-elle en attrapant son lobe d’oreille entre ses dents et en le mordillant brusquement.

« Mais… avons-nous le temps ? » Edward essaya de se concentrer sur l’horloge du mur opposé, mais son esprit revenait toujours aux mamelons durcis de Bella pressant sur son mince gilet, et à son centre très humide broyant son sexe douloureux.

« Edward… »

« Hmm ? »

« Baise-moi maintenant. »

« D’accord… »

Bella se trouva soudainement le dos en appui contre le mur froid de l’entrée de la salle de gym tandis qu’Edward baissait son pantalon d’une main tout en tenant ses fesses avec l’autre.

Les yeux de Bella étaient sombres et brûlants. Son souffle était court et erratique.

Edward lui sourit en taquinant sa fente avec son gland, mélangeant son humidité avec son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il se caressa une fois et positionna sa verge à son entrée. Ses doigts étaient déjà recouverts de ses sécrétions et Edward sourit alors que Bella léchait ses lèvres avant même qu’il n’amène ses deux doigts mouillés à sa bouche.

Elle les suça avidement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

« Plus… » Dit-elle, et Edward hocha la tête.

« Tiens-toi bien, » grogna-t-il en s’introduisant dans son passage étroit.

« Aaaagh, tu es tellement serrée, Bébé. Si foutrement serrée et mouillée pour moi… Je ne vais pas durer… »

« Fais-moi jouir, Edward… Je veux ton foutre en moi aujourd’hui… »

« PUTAIN ! » Cria Edward en saisissant les hanches de Bella et en commençant à pomper plus vite et plus fort qu’il se rappelait l’avoir jamais fait avant.

Elle l’entourait, le fascinait, l’ensorcelait. Il lui appartenait.

« Je veux que tu jouisses comme un forcené, Edward. Fais-moi crier pendant que tu pilonnes ma chatte en chaleur avec ta bite… Je veux que ton foutre dégouline de moi… coule le long de mes jambes… me marque comme étant tienne… » La voix de Bella était rauque. Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre son oreille et ses doigts agrippaient ses épaules.

« Si proche… Putain je suis si proche, Bébé… Bordel… Touche-toi, Bella… »

Bella utilisa une main et la faufila entre leurs corps pour commencer à frotter des cercles autour de son clitoris. En levant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward dans le miroir.

« Regarde-nous… » Dit-il, et Bella se sentit perdre le contrôle en regardant les muscles du dos, des fesses et des cuisses d’Edward fléchir et bouger alors qu’il approchait de son soulagement.

Il était à couper le souffle, songea-t-elle en laissant des empreintes sur sa peau avec ses doigts et ses ongles.

Edward siffla à la douleur de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, et Bella sentit son membre viril se convulser. Elle sourit en voyant ses yeux plissés reflétés dans le miroir.

Alors qu’elle atteignait son propre orgasme, Bella mordit dans le faisceau de muscles du biceps d’Edward dur comme du granit.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! » Hurla Edward, et Bella sentit tout de suite une morsure de représailles dans son cou.

Elle cria et commença à lâcher prise alors qu’Edward faisait gicler son sperme en plusieurs jets au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Les jambes d’Edward tremblaient sous l’effort de rester debout, et il descendit lentement Bella au sol. Elle gémit à la perte de son contact et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tandis qu’ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle. 

Soudain, Edward se mit à rire. 

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. La chevelure d’Edward était trempée de sueur et presque noire, mais ses yeux étaient étincelants comme deux émeraudes.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle.

« J’espère que tu continueras à prendre du poids, Bébé, mais j’ai besoin de me faire plus de muscles… » Déclara-t-il avec un petit rire qui se changea en cri de protestation quand Bella claqua son torse.

« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis GROSSE ? » Bella s’éloigna d’Edward, et toute pensée de béatitude post-coïtale vola par la fenêtre alors qu’il prenait conscience de son expression outrée.

Oh putain ! Emmett et Jasper avaient dit un truc à ce propos une fois… Qu’avaient-ils dit ? Edward était dans un état de panique et il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler les conseils que son frère et son beau-frère lui avaient donnés…

Il déglutit bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Ses mains étaient en train de devenir moites…

« Bien sûr que non, Bébé… J’aime que tu prennes un peu de poids… Je serai encore plus heureux quand tu seras plus grosse... » Jésus, commença-t-il à prier, aide-moi… Abandonne ! Abandonne ! Ça va devenir laid très vite… Il vit les yeux de Bella devenir de minuscules fentes.

« T’es pas croyable ! Je ne vais pas passer ma journée avec quelqu’un qui veut que je sois encore plus grosse que je ne le suis ! Je vais passer la journée avec les filles… » Lança sèchement Bella à Edward, le faisant reculer, putain oui, il était en train de reculer dans un coin comme une lavette. Elle alla ramasser sa serviette, s’enveloppa dedans, et passa devant lui.

Au pied de l’escalier, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial. « Ne me téléphone PAS et n’essaye PAS de me contacter de quelque façon que ce soit, et surtout, ne t’avise PAS de me dire de rester loin de ta sœur et de ta belle-sœur. L’UNE OU L’AUTRE. Et ne me suis pas. Ou bien c’est TOI qui vas dormir dans la chambre de soumise cette nuit ! Tu es un tel… GARÇON ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Et ce disant, Bella monta l’escalier en vitesse. Elle entra dans la cuisine et se versa une tasse de café. 

Connard d’enculé ! Fulmina-t-elle en silence en apportant son café à l’étage, ainsi qu’un grand bol de céréales garni de lait chaud. Elle s’enferma dans leur chambre.

Elle vérifia l’heure et constata qu’elle avait juste un peu plus d’une heure pour se préparer avant que la voiture n’arrive pour la prendre. Une fois de plus, Anderson et Brian accompagnaient les dames, ce qu’ils redoutaient en secret. Ils se souvenaient de leur expérience durant le voyage à L.A.

Après avoir de nouveau sauté dans la douche, Bella se glissa dans un jean délavé et enfila un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues, avec une chemise à carreaux bleu marine et rouge par-dessus. Elle compléta sa tenue avec sa veste matelassée rouge et ses baskets Converse, rouges aussi. Elle remonta ses cheveux et les tressa dans son dos. Elle fut surprise de voir qu’ils étaient si longs, l’extrémité de sa natte atteignant le bas de son dos.

Elle se maquilla un peu et appliqua un rouge à lèvres et un gloss comme touche finale. Bella était satisfaite de son apparence, mais elle savait qu’Alice aurait quelque chose à dire au sujet du fait qu’elle portait la chemise d’Edward.

Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte et sautilla jusqu’en bas. Elle roula des yeux en trébuchant sur la dernière marche, et elle aurait atterri brutalement si le bras d’Edward n’avait pas jailli pour l’empêcher de tomber en pleine face.

Bella commença à envelopper ses bras autour de lui pour l’étreindre avant de se rappeler qu’elle était fâchée contre lui.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t’écraser avec mon gros cul ! » Siffla-t-elle d’un ton sarcastique.

Edward commit sa seconde gaffe de la matinée quand il sourit à sa ‘plaisanterie.’

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et siffla à son intention en sortant sa veste du placard. Edward tendit le bras pour le lui prendre, mais le regard mauvais qu’elle lui lança le stoppa dans son geste et il la regarda enfiler sa veste elle-même.

« À quelle heure… » Débuta-t-il.

« Ça dépendra de quand nous aurons fini de ‘reconnecter’, » le coupa Bella.

Edward hocha tristement la tête. Putain, il allait tuer Paul… 

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Bella se retourna vers lui. Edward avait l’air d’un petit garçon qui aurait perdu son jouet préféré, et elle ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un pincement au cœur.

Elle soupira avec impatience et mit ses bras autour de son cou, attirant son visage vers le sien.

« Je t’aime, même si tu as le tact d’un taureau dans un magasin de porcelaine ! » Dit-elle, puis elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward passa ses bras autour de sa taille gracile en lui retournant son baiser avec passion, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix impatiente retentisse à la porte.

« LÂCHE-LA, EDWARD ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ, MAIS NOUS DEVONS Y ALLER ! » Bella commença à rire alors que la voix d’Alice tonnait à travers la porte.

« Bye. »

« Bye. »

Bella ouvrit la porte.

ooo

Bella avait tellement mal aux pieds ! Après la thérapie, qui s’était passée étonnamment bien, les filles avaient déjeuné dans le quartier de Fisherman’s Wharf avant d’aller faire la tournée de plusieurs boutiques pour acheter des vêtements de maternité, des vêtements de bébé, des vêtements décontractés, des vêtements pour leurs hommes, des sous-vêtements pour les jours coquins, des sous-vêtements pour les jours de maladie et des vêtements de nuit pour les deux occasions. 

Rosalie se disputait avec Alice, et c’était comme de la musique aux oreilles de Bella, même si elle sentait une crampe dans son petit orteil.

« Les filles ! S’il vous plaît ! Ça suffit ! Je meurs de faim ! » Lança-t-elle aux trois femmes devant elle. Anderson marchait en tête du cortège tandis que Brian fermait la marche. Ils avaient l’air menaçants et Bella regarda avec amusement plusieurs clients reculer ou battre complètement en retraite.

Elle était reconnaissante que ce soit le moment de retourner à la voiture. Comme le petit groupe sortait de la boutique Gap de plusieurs étages, Bella entendit quelqu’un appeler son nom et elle se retourna, seulement pour se retrouver à moitié soulevée de terre avant d’atterrir dans la voiture.

« Anderson, que diable ? » Cria Bella alors que d’abord Rosalie, puis Alice, puis Kate étaient toutes ‘escortées’ dans le véhicule avant que celui-ci ne démarre brusquement.

« Qu’est-ce que…? » Bafouilla Alice.

Anderson se tourna légèrement sur son siège à l’avant et adressa un regard assez intimidant aux quatre femmes pour les réduire au silence. Bella aurait juré avoir vu l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage, mais quand elle cligna des yeux, il avait disparu. 

« Les paparazzi, Mlle Cullen. Il nous fallait agir rapidement, » dit Anderson.

Après un goûter pour clore sa journée avec les filles, Bella ouvrit la porte de la maison alors qu’il passait 17h.

Elle trouva Edward allongé sur leur lit, en train de lire un script et de prendre des notes.

« Salut. » Edward sourit en voyant Bella laisser tomber divers sacs sur le sol.

« Salut, » dit-elle avec le sourire en enlevant ses chaussures avec le bout de ses orteils. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s’assit sur le bord.

Edward lorgna sa chemise à carreaux qui paraissait infiniment mieux sur Bella que sur lui.

« Jolie chemise, » sourit-il.

« Merci. Je suis désolée d’avoir pété les plombs ce matin, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Je suis navré de m’être mis les pieds dans le plat ce matin. Ce n’était pas mon intention que tu penses que… » Dit-il, et il fut reconnaissant lorsque Bella mit sa petite main sur sa bouche pour stopper son bredouillage, parce qu’il essayait désespérément de se rappeler ce qu’Emmett, Jasper et son père lui avaient dit ce matin quand il leur avait frénétiquement téléphoné après le départ de Bella.

Emmett fut celui qui fit preuve du moins d’empathie : « As-tu perdu la tête ou quoi, mec ? Il ne faut jamais, jamais dire les mots : plus grosse, large, lourde, forte des hanches, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Quand elle te demande ‘Est-ce que j’ai l’air grosse ?’ Tu lui réponds ‘Chérie, tu es magnifique, ou à couper le souffle, ou parfaite !’ Edie, ne t’ai-je donc rien appris durant toutes ces années ? »

Jasper fut plus à l’écoute : « Putain, E ! Tu as insinué que tu voulais qu’elle soit plus grosse ? Et tu as réellement utilisé les mots ‘plus grosse’ ? Putain, vieux, t’es dans la merde jusqu’au cou. Quand elle te pose la question, mets quelque chose dans ta bouche, secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils comme si c’était une question stupide ! »

En désespoir de cause, Edward téléphona à son père, qui était au travail et qui n’apprécia pas le fait que son fils relativement intelligent semble avoir perdu l’esprit ! « Tu as dit quoi, Edward ? Putain es-tu fou ? Tu ferais mieux de résoudre ce merdier tout de suite ! »

« Mais… ce n’est pas dans ce sens-là que je voulais le dire… » Marmonna Edward.

« Eh bien, elle va se ficher que tes mots aient dépassé ta pensée – tu les as prononcés, imbécile ! Maintenant tu dois lui acheter des fleurs, lui organiser un dîner hors de l’ordinaire, et lui faire passer un moment agréable… »

Edward bougea, mal à l’aise. « Ouais, et bien je le ferais, mais Bella est responsable de nos activités durant ce week-end… » Dit-il, se préparant à subir les foudres de son père.

Carlisle se mit à rire.

Edward grimaça.

« À moins que tu ne sois vraiment, vraiment chanceux, sois prêt à dormir dans ton bureau. Au revoir fiston ! »

Edward regarda fixement son téléphone.

Quelle putain d’aide ils lui avaient apportée !

Bella s’allongea sur le lit à côté d’Edward. Elle soupira. « Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour me souvenir du sujet de notre dispute. Bordel, mes pieds sont endoloris ! »

Edward déposa son scénario et roula sur son flanc pour lui faire face. « Puis-je être ton esclave ce soir ? Me permettras-tu de te chérir ? De te gâter avec amour et attention ? » Murmura-t-il en balayant les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient sorties de sa tresse.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en souriant, ses yeux s’illuminant. Elle plissa son nez. « Tu veux faire ça ? Vraiment ? »

Edward lui sourit. « Je le veux, vraiment. »

« Puis-je avoir un massage ? »

« Ouais. »

« Un massage complet du corps ? » Bella était écarlate, mais ses entrailles la picotaient.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent. « Ouais, avec ton ami le Sqweeler, si tu veux… »

Les yeux de Bella s’écarquillèrent. « Oh Seigneur… »

Juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna. Elle grogna. « Garde ça en tête, Sparky… »

Elle se leva et alla chercher son téléphone. Le numéro n’en était pas un qu’elle connaissait.

« Bonjour ? »

« Isabella, c’est ta mère. »

PUTAIN. DE. VIE.

Bella devint instantanément furieuse. « Qui ? » Aboya-t-elle.

« C’est Renée, Isabella. Comment vas-tu ? » Renée semblait complètement indifférente au fait que Bella ne lui répondait pas comme d’habitude.

« Je vais bien, Renée. Tu as l’air d’aller bien de ton côté aussi. Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Bella sentit Edward bouger du lit pour venir se placer à côté d’elle.

« Eh bien, Isabella, il semblerait que fréquenter des gens comme Edward Cullen ne t’ait pas rendue plus loquace. J’ai lu à propos de tes tribulations dans le magazine Hotspot, et j’ai pensé qu’il était temps pour moi de voir ce que tu mijotais d’autre. Je veux dire vraiment, tu as une liaison avec un garçon de la réserve, puis tu t’offres à Edward Cullen, et ensuite je crois que tu as mis le grappin sur ce playboy, Riley Govender ? Tu es une fille très occupée ! »

Bella commença à trembler de fureur face au ton cynique de Renée et à son rire méchant.

« Hotspot ? Ça te ressemble bien de lire cette merde et d’y croire ! Si tu avais prêté attention à ce que je disais quand je te parlais, Mère, tu saurais que je suis sortie avec Jacob à l’école secondaire, putain de bordel ! Edward et moi sommes dans une relation, et Riley est mon patron ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? Je t’ai téléphoné quand j’ai déménagé et tu ne t’es même pas donné la peine de me rappeler, alors pourquoi te préoccuper de moi maintenant ? Est-ce que c’est pour te remplir les poches rapidement en te précipitant à Hotspot pour propager plus de merde à mon sujet ? Je suis ta fille, foutu bordel ! Ta chair et ton sang ! »

Bella tremblait de colère. Elle savait qu’elle devait mettre fin à cette merde une fois pour toutes.

« Prends-tu de la drogue, Bella ? Je savais que tu finirais exactement comme ton père… »

Bella mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur et elle vit les yeux d’Edward s’élargir à mesure que Renée vomissait son poison.

« Je savais que te laisser avec Charlie était une mauvaise chose… mais tu étais tellement exigeante… Il a toujours été un loser et un bon à rien, un flic minable, et te voilà rendue comme lui, Bella. Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt jolie, mais tous ces hommes ? Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen ? Garrett Roman… Il y a des preuves photographiques, Bella, et aucune ne te donne l’air d’être autre chose qu’un morceau de cul bon marché. Il faut que tu apprennes à fermer les jambes, jeune demoiselle, parce qu’un jour tu vas finir… »

« Finir comme toi ? » Cracha Bella.

Renée haleta.

« Je veux que tu m’écoutes, Renée, et que tu m’écoutes bien. Oublie mon numéro. Oublie que j’existe. Imagine que tu as eu cet avortement il y a vingt-quatre ans. Reste loin de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ou te voir. Reste à l’écart de Charlie. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il est devenu alcoolique. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il est resté un flic de petite ville qui buvait trop. Il buvait parce que c’était trop douloureux de se demander où diable tu étais, et pourquoi tu avais laissé ton enfant de trois ans seule à la maison pour une nuit avec un biscuit au beurre d’arachide et un verre de lait pendant qu’il était en service. Tout ça pour aller baiser à gauche et à droite et sortir de ton propre petit monde !

C’était toi ! Tu es le poison qui nous a presque dévastés ! Et bien c’est fini ! Je n’ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, et je ne te veux nulle part près de moi ! Je ne te déteste pas, Renée. Je ne ressens rien pour toi à part du mépris et de la pitié. J’ai une famille qui m’aime, et même si ce n’est pas grâce à toi, Charlie se porte mieux que jamais ! »

Bella sentit les mains d’Edward frotter ses épaules et cela la calma. Cette femme ne valait pas sa colère ou sa santé mentale ! « Je suis sérieuse, Renée. J’espère vraiment que ça marchera avec Phil. J’espère que tu prendras le temps de te regarder bien comme il faut pour voir quel être humain horrible et égoïste tu es vraiment et que tu changeras. Parce que si tu ne changes pas, ce n’est pas moi qui finirai toute seule, Renée, c’est toi. Maintenant s’il te plaît ne m’appelle plus jamais. Je vais bloquer ce numéro de mon téléphone et ton ancien. Au revoir, Renée. Puisses-tu avoir une bonne vie. »

Bella mit fin à la communication et lança son téléphone sur le canapé. Elle se sentait… soulagée. Finalement elle avait dit toutes les choses qu’elle avait besoin de dire et qu’elle avait voulu dire, et c’était terminé. Elle était libre. Elle n’était pas Bella Swan, fille de Charlie et Renée Swan, parents paumés. Elle était Isabella Marie Swan, une femme adulte qui était aimée par un homme merveilleux.

Elle prit une grande respiration salvatrice. Elle n’avait pas versé une larme.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. Il la regardait avec tellement d’amour dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça va très bien. Vraiment, je viens de réaliser que je ne me sentais pas coupable parce que je l’aimais, je me suis toujours sentie coupable parce que je ne l’aimais pas. Je suis libérée d’elle, Edward, et c’est fantastique. »

Edward pouvait voir qu’elle était sincère. Il imaginait bien qu’elle pourrait verser des larmes plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle tenait le coup.

« Maintenant, mon esclave, que dirais-tu de me faire couler un bain, pendant que ta Maîtresse… »

« Reine de Nubie… » Murmura Edward, un léger sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

« D’accord, pendant que ta Reine de Nubie va chercher quelques bouchées délicieuses à grignoter, avant qu’on se grignote l’un l’autre ? Est-ce que ça te convient ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Ça me convient parfaitement, ma Reine, » répondit Edward en s’inclinant bien bas.

Comme il passait devant elle, elle tendit la main et prit la sienne. « Je t’aime Edward Cullen. Merci de m’aimer. »

Edward lui sourit. « Je t’en prie, Bella Swan, tu es très facile à aimer et tu es mon complément. »

Bella descendit à la cuisine et prépara un plat avec des chips, des cornichons, des biscottes et des tranches de fromages variés. Elle ajouta un contenant de trempette, des tomates-cerises, des câpres, et quelques tranches de rôti de bœuf, de jambon et d’autres charcuteries. Elle mit deux bières dans un plateau avec l’assiette bien garnie et quelques serviettes de table avant de retourner à l’étage. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle s’arrêta sur le seuil. Edward avait allumé ce qui semblait être une centaine de bougies partout dans la pièce. Des guirlandes électriques décoratives en forme de minuscules lanternes brillaient autour du plafond.

Edward avait empilé des coussins sur la moquette et sur leur couette. Bella sourit en entendant les sons d’une douce musique classique jouer sur la chaîne stéréo.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain et s’empressa d’aller au devant d’elle pour lui prendre le plateau lourdement chargé des mains et le déposer sur la table.

« Votre bain vous attend, votre Altesse. »

Bella sourit. « Est-ce que mon serviteur aimerait se joindre à moi ? »

Edward lui rendit son sourire. « Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Majesté. »

Le sourire de Bella s’élargit alors qu’elle commençait à retirer ses vêtements.

« Laisse-moi t’aider… » Edward lui adressa un petit sourire entendu.

Bella ferma les yeux et sourit tandis que les mains d’Edward trouvaient sa fermeture Éclair. Elle avait hâte d’être aimée par son esclave – quel week-end formidable cela s’avérait être !

À suivre…


	105. Chapitre 105

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 105

 

Bella sourit. « Est-ce que mon serviteur aimerait se joindre à moi ? »

Edward lui rendit son sourire. « Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Majesté. »

Le sourire de Bella s’élargit alors qu’elle commençait à retirer ses vêtements.

« Laisse-moi t’aider… » Edward lui adressa un petit sourire entendu.

Bella ferma les yeux et sourit tandis que les mains d’Edward trouvaient sa fermeture Éclair. Elle avait hâte d’être aimée par son esclave – quel week-end formidable cela s’avérait être !

ooo

Bella se réveilla dimanche matin au son de la pluie. Au lieu de se sentir un peu déprimée par le matin gris et froid, elle avait chaud et se sentait en sécurité. Elle était allongée face au mur de fenêtres et elle pouvait voir des éclats de lumière terne là où les rideaux se séparaient.

Edward était pressé contre son dos, et elle sentait les battements de son cœur contre sa colonne vertébrale. Son bras était enroulé autour d’elle et sa main serrait légèrement son sein. Tout au long de la nuit, pendant qu’il dormait, Edward avait effleuré ses mamelons avec son pouce ou son ongle, veillant à ce qu’ils soient sensibles le matin venu.

Bella se sourit à elle-même alors que sa peau frottait légèrement contre celle d’Edward, provoquant un marmonnement de sa part, qui lui chatouilla l’oreille.

Elle repensa à la nuit précédente.

Edward avait élevé les mots ‘esclave amoureux’ à un nouveau niveau. Bella ne s’était jamais sentie autant aimée dans sa vie ! Après lui avoir fait couler un bain et l’avoir dévêtue, il l’avait conduite dans la salle de bain qui était elle aussi éclairée par des bougies.

Bella s’était allongée dans la baignoire remplie d’eau parfumée, avec une serviette chaude enroulée derrière sa nuque. Edward l’avait laissée seule pour se détendre et il était revenu quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes.

Il était grimpé dans l’immense baignoire et avait pris son temps pour lui masser les pieds pendant qu’elle sirotait son champagne.

Après que Bella eut récupéré d’un incroyable orgasme prodigué par les doigts de fée de son ‘esclave,’ elle avait été portée en dehors de la salle de bain et séchée de la tête aux pieds. Edward avait dépassé toutes ses attentes quand il lui avait donné un massage complet du corps, sans manquer de sucer et mordiller ses mamelons jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui ordonne de la ‘baiser,’ ce qu’il avait fait minutieusement, en esclave obéissant qu’il était, s’assurant qu’elle soit satisfaite – deux fois (dont l’une avec le Sqweeler) avant qu’elle ne lui donne la permission de jouir en elle.

Une fois que cet appétit particulier avait été rassasié, ils s’étaient installés sur les coussins et la couette. Edward avait alors nourri Bella avec ses doigts et ils avaient parlé et ri jusque tard dans la nuit.

Bella se sentait extrêmement détendue alors qu’elle s’étirait doucement. La main d’Edward se resserra sur son sein, et elle sentit son érection matinale faire pression entre ses fesses. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de se tortiller contre sa verge. Elle perçut le moment où Edward devint alerte. Il se raidit pendant un instant, puis il sourit dans son cou en appuyant son nez sur la zone sensible sous son oreille.

« Bonjour ma petite Mata Hari, » dit-il d’une voix rocailleuse.

« Hmm… Bonjour mon amour, » répondit Bella.

Les doigts d’Edward vagabondèrent sur son corps, caressant doucement ses seins et son ventre, frôlant son pubis alors qu’elle ouvrait légèrement les jambes comme une invitation, mais il se contenta de faire une pause avant de recommencer son parcours.

« Ne me titille pas, » gémit Bella quand Edward eut fait courir ses mains sur elle trois fois sans la toucher où elle en avait le plus envie. À ce moment-là, elle avait déjà mis un pied à plat sur le lit, de sorte qu’elle était complètement ouverte. Son clitoris était gonflé d’anticipation.

Cette fois Edward fit errer ses doigts à l’intérieur des cuisses de Bella, jusqu’à ce que les extrémités de ses majeurs frôlent ses petites lèvres avec des mouvements légers comme les battements d’aile d’un papillon ; rapides et à peine perceptibles, mais suffisants pour que le nectar de Bella s’écoule avec abandon.

Edward sourit contre le cou de Bella quand il sentit son humidité douce et acidulée enrober ses doigts. Sa chatte s’ouvrit comme une fleur sous ses attouchements.

Bella commença à gémir et à se lamenter alors que par automatisme elle luttait pour se contrôler. Edward aimait le fait que même s’ils ne ‘jouaient’ pas ce week-end, la formation de Bella était tellement ancrée en elle qu’elle faisait des choses sans y penser.

Il porta une main à ses seins et pinça fortement un téton dur comme un caillou, puis le roula doucement entre ses doigts en chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

« Chut, ma jolie. Détends-toi… Sens-le, Isabella… Sens toutes les choses que mes mains, mes doigts, mes lèvres et mon corps peuvent faire au tien. Peux-tu sentir ton corps chanter pour moi ? Tu es tellement humide pour moi, Bébé. Tu as besoin de moi, n’est-ce pas ? Hmmm… » Bella sentit ses entrailles commencer à la tirailler – et c’était seulement à cause de quelques caresses et du son de sa voix.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Isabella… » Baise. Moi.

« Edward… s’il te plaît… bordel… » Commença-t-elle.

Une fois encore, Edward roula son mamelon dur entre ses doigts. Une fois, deux fois, pincement ! Roulement. Putain !

Son autre main se ferma sur les lèvres de sa chatte, et tandis qu’il prenait celle-ci en coupe, il frotta doucement sa paume de haut en bas, dans ce qui aurait dû être un geste apaisant, mais Bella pouvait sentir que la pointe du capuchon de son clitoris avait commencé à sortir de sa cachette. Edward le caressa gentiment, incitant son bouton nerveux à gonfler, rempli de sang, à quémander de l’attention.

Bella gémit à nouveau en mettant un poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

« S’il te plaît quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai pour toi… Je. Ferai. N’importe. Quoi. Pour. Toi. » Edward embrassa son dos et son omoplate. Il suça doucement sa nuque.

Sa main se déplaça vers le mamelon négligé et il s’affaira sur lui. Il le roula vers l’arrière et vers l’avant, le pinçant, le relâchant, le titillant avec son ongle.

« Je peux passer la journée à faire ça, chérie. J’aime taquiner ma vilaine fille… Ta minette est si chaude, si mouillée, Bébé. Tellement avide de m’avoir ! Est-ce que tu veux plus ? » Il la rendait folle !

« Je t’en prie, Edward, s’il te plaît. J’ai besoin de plus… Touche mon clitoris… Fort ! » Haleta Bella. 

Soudain, son bourgeon sensible se retrouva entre le pouce et l’index d’Edward qui le pinça et le tordit.

Bella cria en cambrant le dos. « Plus ! Baise-moi ! Baise ma chatte ! » Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se retourner, mais Edward l’arrêta.

« Sur tes mains et tes genoux. Je vais te faire sentir vraiment bien, » murmura-t-il sombrement dans son oreille.

Bella roula sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle écarta les jambes de manière à s’offrir à lui. 

Edward s’agenouilla derrière elle. Il était si dur qu’il dut passer quelques minutes à regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa fente, utilisant ses sécrétions pour enrober son clitoris et sa verge bien comme il faut.

Tellement mouillée, songea-t-il en se caressant une fois avant de s’introduire en elle.

Bella bascula dans un gouffre de volupté en sentant son membre viril dur comme du granit glisser à l’intérieur de son canal étroit. Elle rua vers l’arrière, se poussant vers le bas et contre lui. Edward agrippa ses hanches, mais le corps de Bella trembla alors que son premier orgasme déferlait sur elle.

Edward tendit le bras et attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux d’une main tandis que de l’autre il serrait son épaule et commençait à la ramener brutalement contre lui.

Bella savoura la douleur aiguë alors qu’Edward tirait ses cheveux. Le mélange de plaisir et de douleur était presque trop, et elle se sentit céder à un autre orgasme.

Il est si profondément enfoncé en moi ! Se dit-elle alors qu’elle l’aspirait, pulsant autour de lui.

Edward pompa sa verge dans les entrailles de Bella. Putain ! Il pouvait la sentir appuyer sur son cervix ! Ses testicules commencèrent à se serrer et il s’abandonna à la sensation. Son sexe se durcit encore davantage, son gland enflé, et Bella tomba sur sa poitrine, poussant ses mains vers sa chatte. Elle frotta son clitoris avec une main et divisa les doigts de son autre main pour faire le ciseau autour de la base du phallus d’Edward. Il saisit ses hanches et la tira plus violemment contre son aine.

C’était tout ce qu’il leur fallait, et avec un cri que Bella répéta en écho, Edward jouit tout au fond d’elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, Edward resta penché sur le dos de Bella. 

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu es létal… » Souffla-t-elle, toute pantelante.

Edward laissa échapper un son qui était à la fois un gémissement et un grognement. « C’est ce que j’allais dire. »

Edward s’éloigna d’elle et se glissa sur un côté. Bella se tourna vers lui. Elle n’avait jamais été plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages et emmêlés, ses yeux brillaient gaiement, et une rougeur émanait d’elle.

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser avant d’aller prendre une douche.

Edward mit son maillot de bain et alla faire quelques longueurs de piscine dans le cadre de son entraînement du week-end, pendant que Bella enfilait un jeans et un sweat-shirt et se dirigeait à la cuisine après avoir changé la literie et nettoyé leur chambre.

Elle mit une brassée dans la machine à laver et tria le reste de la lessive. Elle s’assura que la salle de détente et le bureau étaient propres et mit le percolateur en marche pendant qu’elle préparait le rôti qu’elle voulait servir pour le déjeuner qui serait tardif, ou le dîner qui serait tôt.

Après avoir épluché les légumes d’accompagnement et préparé le petit gigot d’agneau, Bella se versa une tasse de café, puis elle composa le numéro de Cullen Crest. 

Esme répondit au téléphone après quelques sonneries. Cela faisait quelques jours que Bella n’avait pas parlé à Esme, et elles bavardèrent pendant un certain temps. Bella lui parla du coup de fil de Renée et fut assez amusée de l’entendre se mettre en colère. Elle lui assura qu’elle allait bien et qu’elle ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ce qui avait été dit.

Bella pouvait percevoir combien Esme était émotionnelle juste avant de passer l’appel à Carlisle, qui travaillait dans son bureau.

« Ma chérie, je sais que je t’ai laissée tomber, mais je veux que tu saches que je t’aime, Bella. Carlisle et moi t’aimons tellement. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, même si c’est pour bavarder ou pleurer sur mon épaule, je te promets que je serai là pour toi. » La voix d’Esme se fissura.

Bella cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes soudaines de tomber. « Merci… Esme, tu es tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu dans une mère. Je t’aime aussi. »

Esme renifla, puis elle se mit à rire. « Laisse-moi te transférer à Papa avant que cette conversation ne tourne en cascade d’eau. »

Bella sourit en entendant Esme faire référence à Carlisle en l’appelant ‘Papa’ sans même y penser.

Alors qu’elle attendait que Carlisle décroche le téléphone, Bella songea que c’était devenu une autre ‘habitude’ – parler à Carlisle une fois par semaine pour discuter de sa diète des dernières semaines ainsi que de son poids – et elle trouvait ça étrangement réconfortant de savoir qu’il attendait son appel.

« Docteur Cullen à l’appareil. »

« Bonjour Carlisle. »

« Hé chérie ! Comment se porte ma patiente et ma fille préférée ? »

Bella sourit. « Je suis de très bonne humeur. Devine pourquoi ? »

Elle entendit Carlisle rire doucement. « Hmm… Mon fils a finalement réalisé ses torts, il a rectifié le tir, et t’a offert une bague en diamant ! »

Bella renâcla. « Ah, Carlisle, je t’en prie ! Ce petit… Désolée, non, ça n’a rien à voir avec Edward. J’ai pris du poids ! Deux kilos !!! N’est-ce pas formidable ? »

Elle entendit Carlisle laisser échapper un hurlement rebelle et elle éclata de rire. « C’est merveilleux, Isabella ! Je suis tellement fier de toi, petite. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Alors tu es presque à mi-chemin, mais je ne veux pas que le pèse-personne définisse ton poids, je veux que tu te sentes en bonne santé. Ce n’est pas grave si tu prends un autre quatre, ou même sept kilos, aussi longtemps que tu te sens en forme et que tu as un régime de vie sain. »

Bella était débordante de fierté. Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point l’opinion de Carlisle comptait pour elle jusqu’à ce moment-là.

« As-tu eu des épisodes de nausées ou de vomissements cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Une seule fois, mais ce n’était rien… » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle n’était pas consciente du fait qu’Edward était remonté au rez-de-chaussée après sa séance de natation et une douche rapide dans le vestiaire de la salle de gym, et qu’il se tenait dans l’embrasure. Il ne put s’empêcher d’entendre le côté de Bella de la conversation.

« Que veux-tu dire par ‘ce n’était rien’ ? » Carlisle semblait soucieux.

« Ce n’était pas important, Carlisle. Vraiment, c’était le jour où les détectives sont venus me voir. C’était juste pour que je relise ma déposition au sujet des événements de cette nuit fatidique… Eh bien, je n’ai pas pu me retenir, » dit Bella.

Elle savait ce que la question suivante allait être… Merde !

« L’as-tu dit à Edward ? »

Bella soupira. « Non, je ne l’ai pas dit à Edward. Avec tout ce qui se passait, ce n’était tout simplement pas le bon moment, et ensuite j’ai oublié… Je m’en suis seulement souvenu hier, et à ce moment-là j’étais en colère contre lui, et maintenant… eh bien c’est trop tard, et puis de toute façon c’est fini ! C’était la première fois depuis longtemps, et je vais bien, Carlisle ! »

Edward n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait pensé de ne pas lui dire ? Encore une fois ! Elle essayait encore de le protéger ! Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu la semaine dernière, il pensait que ces conneries étaient finies !

Y’EN A MARRE ! Pendant un moment, Edward fut tenté de sortir, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas simplement ramasser ses clés et quitter les lieux.

Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas assez confiance pour lui dire les choses importantes ? Il se remémora leur conversation de cette nuit-là. Il avait été très attentionné envers elle, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu’il avait son bien-être à cœur. Elle portait aussi son collier à ce moment-là. 

Soudain, Edward décida de mettre fin aux actes de défi de Bella une fois pour toutes. Il était son Dom, et cette merde allait cesser ! Mais ils devaient d’abord passer à travers ce putain de week-end – Edward s’en voulait d’avoir accepté de laisser Bella prendre le contrôle. Il était blessé et furieux.

Pas une très bonne combinaison.

Bella se sentait coupable de ne pas l’avoir dit à Edward. Écouter Carlisle ne fit que la convaincre qu’elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Carlisle soupira. « Regarde, Bella, je sais que tu penses que tu vas bien, mais j’aimerais quand même que tu fasses attention. C’est l’une des façons dont les ulcères d’estomac peuvent commencer, ou encore les aphtes, sans parler de la corrosion des dents… »

« Je vais faire attention ! S’il te plaît, Carlisle, ne lui dis pas… Je vais lui dire. Je veux lui dire, je le veux vraiment. C’est juste que je déteste le décevoir de la sorte… Je veux être meilleure pour lui… » Bella entendit un petit bruit et elle se retourna pour voir Edward qui la dévisageait avec de la colère et de la douleur dans les yeux, ce qui lui donna envie de pleurer. 

« Oh non… Carlisle, je dois y aller… » Dit-elle sans attendre sa réponse pour raccrocher, ne quittant pas Edward des yeux. « Je suis désolée d’avoir gardé ça de toi, mais j’ai oublié et puis… » Balbutia-t-elle nerveusement en voyant le nerf qui tiquait dans la mâchoire d’Edward.

Edward continua de la regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « S’il te plaît, explique-moi ça, Isabella, car en ce moment j’essaie vraiment de ne pas perdre mon sang froid parce que tu ne sembles pas être en mesure de me dire la vérité. »

Bella tordit ses doigts ensemble. « Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je te jure que ce n’est pas tel que ça en a l’air. Pendant que je passais ma déposition en revue, j’ai juste revécu la scène dans ma tête, et ça m’a donné la nausée. J’ai été obligée de m’excuser pour aller vomir. Et je me rappelle aussi que j’avais l’estomac vide avant de m’évanouir… » Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent. « Oh merde… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage d’Edward afficha une expression réprobatrice. « Ce qui est probablement l’une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es tombée dans les pommes. Ton estomac était vide ! »

Edward sentit sa paume le démanger à nouveau. Putain ! Il désirait plus que jamais qu’elle porte son collier. Il soupira lourdement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, ce qui les envoya dans tous les sens.

Bella regarda les émotions défiler sur le beau visage d’Edward. Elle vit ses yeux s’assombrir.

Ce n’était pas bon signe. En fait, c’était très mauvais signe. Elle mordit sa lèvre. Il fallait qu’elle règle ce problème.

Elle avança vers lui avec hésitation et tendit la main pour toucher gentiment sa poitrine. Ses grands yeux marron cherchèrent les siens, le suppliant silencieusement de lui pardonner et de la comprendre.

Edward baissa les yeux vers elle. Il était complètement furax. Il devait apprendre à Bella à tout divulguer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. Je n’ai pas fait ça délibérément, pas plus que j’ai fait exprès de garder ça de toi. Je voulais te le dire, mais le moment a passé et ça ne me semblait pas être une grosse affaire… »

Edward s’éloigna de Bella. Il lui fallut beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas la mettre sur ses genoux et lui donner la fessée qu’elle méritait. Il se détourna et passa ses mains sur sa nuque en signe de frustration.

« Pas une grosse affaire ? Vraiment, Isabella ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas te parler de ça en ce moment parce que je suis trop irrité contre toi. Pourquoi ne pas réfléchir tous les deux à ce que nous voulons dire et en discuter plus tard dans la soirée ? Parce que là, maintenant, je sens que je pourrais dire un truc qui t’inciterait à adopter une attitude défensive. Serais-tu prête à faire ça ? » Edward tenta de ne pas montrer sa colère. Il était en train d’essayer une des tactiques que Paul lui avait montrées pour désamorcer une situation potentiellement explosive.

Paul avait appelé ça ‘discussions différées’. Il avait expliqué que si tous les deux avaient un peu de répit, lequel devait être convenu mutuellement, ça leur donnerait à tous les deux du temps pour examiner la situation et ce qu’ils voulaient dire. De cette façon, ils seraient moins susceptibles de se hurler mutuellement des paroles blessantes et potentiellement dommageables. 

Bella laissa échapper un soupir. Paul lui avait aussi expliqué cette tactique, et elle était simplement reconnaissante qu’Edward s’en soit souvenu à temps.

Elle hocha la tête avec empressement. « Oui, bien sûr. Merci Edward. Pourquoi pas après le dîner ce soir ? Est-ce que ce serait assez de temps pour toi ? »

Edward approuva. « Sûr. »

Bella voyait bien qu’Edward était énervé contre elle. Elle se sentait horriblement mal de l’avoir laissé tomber comme ça ! Bien sûr elle savait qu’il voudrait être mis au courant, mais elle lui avait parlé des détectives et ça l’avait assez bouleversé ! Pourquoi devait-il tout savoir ??? Bella se sentait devenir agitée, aussi essaya-t-elle de penser à autre chose en regardant ce qu’elle allait préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle sortit des œufs, du fromage et un assortiment de légumes du réfrigérateur, et alla chercher une planche à découper à l’arrière de la cuisine.

« Qu’y a-t-il à manger pour le petit déjeuner ? » Bella leva les yeux et vit Edward qui la regardait d’un air las. Elle se rendit compte que lui aussi essayait fort de ne pas penser sans cesse à leur ‘discussion’ à venir.

« De l’omelette et les journaux du dimanche ? » Répondit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Edward lui sourit légèrement en retour. « Tu vas lire les journaux du dimanche un dimanche ? J’n’y crois pas ! De l’omelette c’est parfait pour moi. Fais-tu l’omelette espagnole que j’aime tant ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Évidemment ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à lire les journaux. Bella aimait les dimanches matins quand Edward et elle pouvaient juste passer du temps l’un avec l’autre, sauf que là il y avait une tension qui normalement n’y était pas. Ils surveillaient tout ce qu’ils se disaient.

Bella alla chercher son téléphone afin de pouvoir synchroniser son agenda avec celui d’Edward pour la semaine suivante.

Elle suggéra qu’ils organisent un dîner et invitent la famille, étant donné qu’Esme et Carlisle allaient être en ville plus tard au cours de la semaine. Edward accepta et Bella téléphona à Esme pour connaître le jour de leur arrivée.

Il fut décidé, après des coups de fil à Alice (sur haut-parleur) et à Rosalie, que la famille viendrait dîner le jeudi soir. Bella parla aussi à Alice au sujet du dîner de gala auquel elles allaient assister cette même semaine. 

Alice avait commandé plusieurs robes pour Bella et pour elle-même ; elles allaient être livrées le matin suivant avec les chaussures et les accessoires.

Bella était nerveuse car il s’agissait de sa première sortie ‘officielle’ avec Edward. Ils s’envoleraient à destination de L.A. mardi après-midi et repartiraient tout de suite après la cérémonie. Bella était très heureuse qu’Alice soit là avec elle.

« Alors je te vois demain matin, Tsunami. Je serai là avec les robes à 9h tapantes. Est-ce que ça te va ? » Alice semblait excitée, mais il est vrai qu’elle l’était toujours avec de nouveaux vêtements… Bella leva les yeux vers Edward.

« Edward ? Est-ce que c’est ok ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward acquiesça. « Bien sûr, mais tu connais les règles, alors pourquoi n’inviterais-tu pas Kate ou Rosalie à venir aussi ? Et puis c’est toujours bon d’avoir une seconde opinion. »

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant un moment.

« Parfait alors. Je vais demander à Kate puisque nous avons une séance de mentorat après. Est-ce que tu es d’accord, Ali ? » 

« Ça me paraît un bon plan, Bella. À demain. » Alice et Bella avaient décidé de respecter les conditions de leur ‘libération conditionnelle,’ comme l’appelait Alice – à la lettre. Elles avaient toutes les deux convenu samedi que cela n’allait pas se reproduire ! 

Bella se sentit rougir de honte en songeant qu’elle avait déjà rompu cet accord.

Elle déposa le téléphone et regarda Edward.

« Je te remercie pour ça. Je serais perdue sans l’aide d’Alice. Je sais que tu n’étais pas forcé d’accepter, et je veux que tu saches que je l’apprécie, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward déposa les notes concernant les changements à l’horaire de tournage qu’il venait de recevoir et hocha la tête.

« Je sais que tu es nerveuse à propos de la soirée de mardi, mais sérieusement tu n’as pas à l’être. Ce n’est pas un grand dîner. Il ne va y avoir que deux à trois cent personnes là-bas, et la presse a tendance à être moins intrusive lors d’un événement comme celui-là. Il y a trop de gens qui sont plus intéressants que toi et moi. Alice et Jasper vont être avec nous ; je me suis assuré que nous partagions une limousine, alors tu ne seras pas toute seule. »

Bella mordait sa lèvre en écoutant Edward parler. « Ok, merci, » dit-elle, et ils retournèrent à la vérification de leurs activités futures.

« Euh, Edward… je me demandais si nous pourrions inviter Harry, Edgar, Bernice et Stanley à dîner un soir avant que tu partes ? » Demanda tranquillement Bella.

Edward et Jasper allaient retourner à Los Angeles dans trois semaines pour rencontrer le producteur et diverses autres personnes, avant de commencer le tournage de certaines scènes ‘intérieures.’ Garrett utilisait deux équipes pour le film, à savoir le Team 1 pour le tournage à l’intérieur, et le Team 2, qui était composé de l’équipe de tournage des scènes extérieures, des cascadeurs, et du personnel technique. Ils étaient censés être au loin pendant dix jours avant de retourner à la maison pour une pause d’un week-end, et ensuite ils se rendraient sur les lieux de tournage extérieur. Garrett divisait actuellement son temps entre L.A. et la région choisie pour les scènes extérieures, de manière à ce qu’avec son planning méticuleux les retards soient minimaux.

Edward leva les yeux. Il pouvait voir que Bella avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, en dépit du fait qu’ils avaient convenu de reporter leur ‘discussion’ de plusieurs heures ; il était évident qu’elle était tendue au sujet de ce qui allait se passer.

« Eh bien, si nous les invitons à dîner, faisons-le avant la dernière semaine avant mon départ. Je ne veux rien faire d’autre durant cette semaine que passer du temps avec toi. Alors tu peux les appeler demain pour vérifier leur disponibilité et leur proposer de venir à un moment ou à un autre la semaine prochaine. » Bella avait l’air heureuse à la perspective de passer plus de temps avec Bernice et Harry, et Edward était content qu’elle semble se faire de vrais amis. 

« Merci, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« De rien, mon amour, » répliqua-t-il, son expression s’adoucissant quand il la vit rougir de plaisir au terme d’affection qu’il avait employé.

Il la regarda alors qu’elle baissait la tête et se mettait à taper des dates provisoires dans son calendrier.

Edward était sidéré de voir à quel point Bella était fragile. Une minute elle était forte et confiante, et prête à combattre des dragons, et la suivante elle était une petite fille effrayée qui avait peur du rejet qu’elle avait l’impression de mériter. C’était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu’Edward éprouvait de la haine envers les parents de Bella pour avoir brisé son estime d’elle-même.

Edward n’avait jamais été un type très social, et il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie avec sa famille et quelques simples connaissances. Son frère était son ami le plus proche en dehors de Jasper et Garrett. Il considérait les différents membres de sa famille comme étant ses meilleurs amis et confidents. Ils avaient toujours été là les uns pour les autres, et par conséquent Edward n’avait jamais vu la nécessité de chercher la camaraderie ou la compagnie à l’extérieur du cercle familial.

Il savait que malgré sa timidité, Bella avait un grand besoin de l’interaction sociale qui lui avait été refusée quand elle était enfant, et qu’elle avait évitée une fois adulte. Edward savait que c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se sacrifiait tant pour les autres et qu’elle était si désireuse de donner aux autres, même si c’était à un coût énorme pour son propre bien-être.

Elle détestait rendre quiconque mal à l’aise, et c’est pourquoi Edward était si fier de la façon dont elle avait commencé à tenir tête aux autres. Même à moi, songea-t-il avec ironie.

ooo

Bella mit le rôti au four dans l’après-midi et flâna dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes.

Elle était un peu nerveuse au sujet de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu’elle avait parlé aux filles la veille de l’idée de jouer une scène dans laquelle Edward prendrait le contrôle, malgré leur accord, elles avaient fait plusieurs suggestions. Bella avait réfléchi à leurs commentaires sur le chemin du retour avant de décider d’un plan d’action.

Elles lui avaient toutes décrit différents scénarios, et Bella avait vu Brian et Anderson tressaillir avant d’augmenter le volume de la radio.

La seule chose qui faisait l’unanimité était que Bella devait d’abord demander à Edward de jouer.

Alice disait que ça pourrait être amusant, mais elle trouvait que Bella devait s’assurer d’obtenir le consentement d’Edward.

Kate n’était pas du tout d’accord. « Je ne pense pas qu’Edward va apprécier d’être manipulé, Bella. Ça ne semble pas être une bonne idée. Il n’y a rien de mal avec la spontanéité, mais pas quand vous avez déjà conclu un accord, ou que vous avez un arrangement… » Elle avait secoué la tête en regardant sa jeune protégée. Elle savait combien Bella pouvait être têtue…

Rosalie avait eu les meilleurs arguments quand elle avait déclaré :

« Bébé B, voici la situation. Parfois tu dois demander ce que tu veux. Si tu veux jouer au cowboy et à la jeune indienne, et que tu descends vêtue d’un pagne avec une plume dans tes cheveux, soit ton homme ne le remarquera pas parce qu’il est en train de regarder un match ou quelque chose à la télé, ou bien il va te demander si tu t’en vas à une soirée costumée. Alors tu vas devoir lui demander ! Tu vas aller le trouver et lui dire quelque chose comme ‘Je veux jouer… à ce que tu veux’. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Emmett et moi avons joué à la prisonnière et au gardien… »

Les cris d’indignation des filles avaient poussé Anderson à mettre la musique encore plus fort… Brian avait secoué la tête et murmuré, « Andy, aussi vrai que le bon Dieu, je ne veux pas savoir. » 

Anderson avait réprimé un frisson en regardant droit devant lui. Ces filles étaient aussi terrifiantes qu’une meute de loups sauvages…

ooo

Bella se rendit dans la salle de détente et observa Edward qui était assis à son piano, en train d’écrire des notes de musique sur les feuilles devant lui. Il fronçait les sourcils en jouant la mélodie poignante et désormais familière que Bella avait appris à aimer.

Comme toujours, Edward sentit sa présence et il se retourna pour lui sourire alors qu’elle se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de musique.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Bella mordait sa lèvre et avait l’air très nerveuse. Elle hocha la tête et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Euh… hum, Edward ? » Sa voix grinça et elle devint rose comme une pivoine.

Elle essaya de nouveau.

« Alors… je me demandais… » Les yeux d’Edward rétrécirent légèrement. Bella avait l’air coupable, effrayée et excitée tout à la fois.

Hmmm… étrange… Qu’est-ce qu’elle mijotait ?

Bella érafla sa chaussure sur le plancher de bois franc et regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Voudrais-tu jouer un peu ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward cacha à peine sa surprise. Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fricotes Isabella ?

Il devint instantanément suspicieux. Bella était une terrible actrice et il pouvait voir comment elle se forçait pour essayer d’être aussi séduisante que possible.

« Oui, on peut. À quoi voudrais-tu jouer ? » S’enquit-il avec désinvolture alors que les engrenages dans sa tête tournaient à vive allure.

Edward surprit l’expression dans les yeux de Bella et il sentit sa verge trop heureuse de se plier à sa demande commencer à ‘dresser la tête.’

Oh ouais, bébé…

Bella regarda fixement le renflement dans le jeans d’Edward et elle se lécha les lèvres. « Eh bien, je me demandais si ‘Docteur E’ serait disponible pour me voir aujourd’hui ? Je pense que j’ai besoin d’un examen approfondi fait par un professionnel… Ou peut-être d’une autre leçon avec le proviseur ? » 

Nom d’une baise. Edward sentit des perles de sueur éclore sur son front. Il n’avait pas manqué la façon dont Bella avait souligné le ‘pro’ dans proviseur ! « Oui, je… hum, je pense que ça peut être arrangé… » Sa langue semblait épaisse dans sa bouche…

Bella rougit délicieusement et regarda Edward à travers ses cils.

« À quoi voudrais-tu jouer ? » S’enquit-elle, à peine capable de garder un visage impassible devant l’expression étonnée et excitée se propageant sur celui d’Edward. Je t’ai eu, tu as bien mordu à l’hameçon… Bella était ravie qu’il ait accepté si facilement ce qu’elle avait planifié.

Edward vit l’éclair de triomphe qu’elle ne pouvait cacher, et ce fut comme si une ampoule s’était allumée dans son cerveau – tout à coup il se souvint du vendredi soir dans son bureau.

La petite coquine essaye de me manipuler !

Edward déglutit péniblement et secoua la tête comme pour l’aérer. Il aimait cette Bella plus affirmée. Elle était sexy et séduisante, pas arrogante ou suffocante, mais elle savait ce qu’elle voulait et elle ne craignait pas de le lui faire savoir. Ce qu’il n’aimait pas, c’est qu’elle voulait que ce soit lui qui prenne le contrôle de leur jeu… Mais il y avait un moyen pour lui de changer la donne…

Edward se sourit à lui-même.

« Sauf si bien sûr je représente un défi trop gros pour toi ? » Bella leva un sourcil pour rendre ses dires plus éloquents.

Hmmm… alors elle veut jouer… Hmmm… Elle n’aurait vraiment pas dû dire ça… Vous êtes sur le point de rencontrer un adversaire à votre taille, Mlle Swan !

Edward sentit un grognement au fond de sa gorge, qui ne demandait qu’à sortir.

« Mlle Swan, pensez-vous que vous pourriez me rencontrer à l’extérieur de ma salle d’examen au troisième étage ? » Dit Edward en voyant le pouls dans le cou de Bella palpiter avec enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant d’une octave tellement elle était excitée.

Edward lui sourit. « Oh, je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception pour vous aujourd’hui. Vous devrez m’appeler Doc, cependant. Pouvez-vous faire ça ? »

Bella hocha la tête et se précipita à l’étage.

Edward l’arrêta alors qu’elle était sur le point de dépasser leur chambre.

« Attendez Mlle Swan ! »

Bella tourna des yeux confus vers lui.

« Allez mettre quelque chose ‘d’approprié’… Quelque chose qu’une jeune femme innocente comme vous serait digne de porter pour une visite chez le docteur… » La voix d’Edward fit trembler Bella. Elle saisit le sens de ses mots et commença à rougir.

Elle lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches tout à coup.

Edward lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Je vous verrai en haut dans quinze minutes ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Quelle merveilleuse façon de passer un après-midi… Songea-t-elle en envoyant valser ses vêtements partout dans la pièce.

Enfilant rapidement un soutien-gorge et une petite culotte en dentelle rose transparente, elle espéra qu’Edward allait monter un peu le thermostat. Elle mit des bas-jarretières blancs avec des petits nœuds sur les cuisses. Elle enfila ensuite une jupe fleurie qui froufroutait autour de ses cuisses et un top en dentelle rose censé être porté sur un débardeur.

Elle se glissa dans une paire de pantoufles de ballet roses, puis elle sortit de la chambre et monta jusqu’au dernier palier en courant. Elle n’allait pas faire attendre le ‘docteur.’

Edward ne perdit pas de temps quand il atteignit la salle de jeux. Il alla chercher en vitesse l’une des lumières de studio de Bella et la plaça à côté de la table qu’il avait déplacée au centre de la pièce. 

Il y avait un paravent dans un coin de la grande salle de jeux, dont se servait parfois Edward pour cloisonner l’espace de la pièce et en réduire les dimensions. C’est ce qu’il fit à ce moment-là, créant une ‘salle d’examen’ qui possédait l’ambiance intime qu’il voulait. Tout en s’affairant à sortir ses ‘instruments médicaux,’ Edward secoua la tête à la ténacité de Bella.

Elle est si foutrement têtue ! Je lui ai dit que c’est elle qui avait les rênes ce week-end, et que fait-elle ? Elle veut son Dom, alors elle essaye de me ‘duper’ afin que je prenne les commandes… Edward ricana intérieurement. Elle va le regretter…

Il venait juste de terminer de s’habiller pour jouer son rôle quand on frappa légèrement à la porte de la salle de jeux.

Il ajusta sa cravate et s’empressa de mettre le stéthoscope autour de son cou en s’approchant de la porte qu’il ouvrit.

Bella haleta en voyant ‘Docteur E.’ Il portait son jeans noir et des baskets, mais il s’était changé et arborait maintenant une chemise gris acier avec une cravate noire. Il avait aussi enfilé une blouse médicale blanche ! Bella sentit son pouls augmenter de façon alarmante à la vue du stéthoscope autour de son cou. Mais ce qui faisait qu’elle voulait déchirer ses propres vêtements, c’était ses lunettes cerclées de noir ! La pensée de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en lui enlevant doucement ses lunettes était suffisante pour qu’elle sente ses jus inonder sa petite culotte !

Edward ne fut pas déçu quand il vit ce que Bella portait. Le top rose bébé translucide et la jupe florale qui volait autour de ses jambes rendirent sa verge engorgée encore plus douloureuse, et ses bas blancs montant à mi-cuisse combinés aux nattes de chaque côté de son visage lui donnèrent envie de pilonner sa chatte sans pitié. Sa tenue était tout sauf innocente – elle était sexy, taquine, invitante… pas innocente !

Putain de petite allumeuse !

Bella se lécha les lèvres une fois de plus en regardant Edward à travers ses cils. Sa rougeur ajoutait un éclat à ses yeux pétillants. « Bonjour, Doc, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward sentit sa réponse dans son pantalon.

« Euh, oui, entrez Mlle Swan. S’il vous plaît, asseyez-vous et je serai avec vous sous peu. »

Edward indiqua la chaise en bois contre le mur.

Bella s’assit sur la chaise et regarda autour d’elle avec intérêt. Edward avait mis des partitions contre les murs de manière à ce que leurs jouets soient cachés. Il avait aussi dissimulé le grand lit derrière un autre paravent. La salle semblait plutôt austère sans le décor fourni par les pièces d’équipement variées.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ‘le mur de Bella.’ Sa rougeur s’accentua en contemplant les différentes photographies.

Edward s’était glissé derrière l’un des paravents. Bella pouvait voir le haut de sa tête tandis qu’il s’affairait.

Finalement il revint dans la ‘salle d’attente’ minuscule. 

« Mlle Swan, je vous prierais d’aller dans la salle d’examen, d’enlever vos vêtements et d’enfiler la chemise d’hôpital. » La voix d’Edward était polie et impersonnelle, et ses yeux ne montraient aucune émotion.

Bella sentait son corps vibrer d’anticipation ! Edward était tellement bon dans son rôle ! Elle se précipita dans le cubicule comme si elle avait des ailes.

Fidèle à son rôle, Edward avait déposé une vieille chemise d’hôpital sur le petit lit qu’il avait recouvert d’une couverture de coton brossé. 

Bella retira ses chaussures, sa blouse et sa jupe, et mit le vêtement d’hôpital à l’envers de manière à ce que les liens soient sur le devant.

Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, la tête baissée. Elle allait finalement obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, mais soudain un sentiment de malaise s’empara d’elle. Elle se sentait mal d’avoir agi égoïstement. Elle savait combien il avait été difficile pour Edward de renoncer au contrôle pendant toute la fin de semaine, et pourtant il n’avait pas râlé à ce sujet, mais Bella oui ! Elle regarda autour d’elle et vit tous les détails qu’il avait mis en place pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait été égoïste et puérile.

Ce ne sont pas du tout de beaux traits de caractère chez une soumise ! Ce n’est plus ça que je veux. Je veux plaire à mon Maître même s’il ne m’a pas mis mon collier. Je suis quand même sa soumise et je devrais le traiter avec respect – EN TOUT TEMPS ! Ceci n’est pas une marque de respect envers mon Maître, et même si je n’ai pas mon collier, je veux lui plaire !

Elle savait que Rosalie, Alice et Kate n’hésitaient pas à communiquer leurs désirs à leurs partenaires, mais il y avait une différence entre dire ce que vous vouliez à votre partenaire d’une manière mature et raisonnable, et essayer de manipuler celui-ci pour qu’il fasse ce que vous vouliez.

Bella réalisa qu’elle éprouverait de l’horreur si Edward lui faisait ça ! 

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine en sentant ses yeux piquer vivement, tout comme sa conscience.

Bordel !

Bella savait qu’elle devait se confesser et subir les conséquences de ses actions. Elle savait qu’elles seraient rapides et nombreuses. Et douloureuses.

Elle descendit prestement de la petite table et enleva la chemise d’hôpital. Elle remit sa jupe et s’apprêtait à attraper sa blouse quand Edward entra dans la ‘salle.’ Il releva les sourcils, mais en son for intérieur il souriait. 

Il pouvait voir la culpabilité émaner du comportement de Bella par vagues ! Ses épaules et sa tête étaient affaissées, elle mordait furieusement sa lèvre, et ses doigts s’agitaient sur la blouse qu’elle tenait dans ses mains comme des papillons sur le crack !

« Vous n’êtes pas encore déshabillée ? » Demanda-t-il en gardant son ton professionnel.

Bella releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard poli. Ses yeux à elle étaient agrandis.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » dit-elle alors que ses joues s’enflammaient. 

Edward croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine, et Bella déglutit quand il haussa un sourcil. « Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire ? As-tu changé d’avis ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« OUI ! Oui j’ai changé d’avis ! Je suis désolée, Edward. J’ai essayé… J’ai essayé de… » Bella le regarda tout en cherchant l’expression juste.

Edward leva une main pour parler. « Stop, s’il te plaît, stop. Pourquoi ne te rhabillerais-tu pas ? » Dit-il calmement.

Il commença à ranger tout le matériel, sans dire un mot à Bella.

Une fois qu’il eut déplacé les paravents et les jouets, Edward prit place dans l’un des fauteuils. Il continua à attendre sans rien dire.

Bella fut la première à craquer.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement après avoir combattu ses larmes coupables. « Edw… » Essaya-t-elle de poursuivre, mais Edward lui lança un regard sévère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m’expliques quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Bella. Je suis juste perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle tu as pensé que tu devais me manipuler pour que j’accepte de jouer avec toi de manière à reprendre le contrôle. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de demander. Le pire qui pouvait arriver était que je dise non. » Bella était encore plus bouleversée par la voix logique et calme que s’il avait tempêté contre elle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prit le peignoir de Bella accroché derrière celle-ci, et revint le lui donner.

« Je te verrai en bas, » dit-il sans la regarder.

Bella attacha son peignoir. Elle se sentait horrible. Stupide. Honteuse. Furieuse contre elle-même !

Putain qu’est-ce qu’elle avait pensé ? Et maintenant elle avait ruiné tous les gros progrès qu’ils avaient faits la semaine dernière !

Elle ne voulait même pas regarder les fringues qu’elle avait portées alors qu’elle cachait la blouse sous son bras et retournait rapidement dans leur chambre. Elle lança les vêtements au fond de sa penderie et enfila en vitesse un pantalon de yoga noir et un tee-shirt noir à manches longues.

Elle brossa ses cheveux et se fit une queue de cheval avant d’enlever le maquillage rose qu’elle avait appliqué.

Quelle idiote !

Bella se rendit tranquillement en bas. Edward était dans la cuisine. Il avait tranché le petit gigot d’agneau et était occupé à servir les légumes rôtis que Bella avait préparés. Elle se retourna et vit qu’il y avait une salade jardinière avec des bols à salade sur la table qu’Edward avait dressée. La bouteille de vin rouge avait été ouverte, et il avait allumé les chandelles blanches dans le candélabre qui trônait au centre de la table de la salle à manger.

De la douce musique instrumentale jouait sur le iPod.

Bella ne savait pas quoi faire de sa personne ! Elle se sentait mal à l’aise et irritable, aussi se dirigea-t-elle dans la salle à manger pour s’asseoir à la table.

Edward déposa l’assiette de Bella devant elle et s’installa à sa place.

« Veux-tu du vin ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella leva les yeux, mais il ne la regardait pas. On aurait dit qu’il lisait l’étiquette du vin.

Elle retint un soupir. « Oui, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle.

Edward leur versa du vin à tous les deux.

Bella en prit une grande gorgée. Les paroles de Kate de la veille rejouèrent dans sa tête.

Edward commença à manger. Il n’ignorait pas Bella, il n’avait juste honnêtement rien à lui dire qui ne finirait pas en une énorme dispute.

Du coin de l’œil, il observa Bella alors qu’elle poussait sa nourriture autour de son assiette. Finalement elle soupira et déposa ses ustensiles. Après avoir bu une autre grande gorgée de son vin, elle tendit la main et toucha Edward.

Le regard impénétrable de celui-ci rencontra le sien, très humble.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce que j’ai fait est inexcusable. Je planifiais ça depuis vendredi soir. C’est-à-dire, pas tous les détails, mais j’étais contrariée, et égoïstement je ne voulais que rien n’interrompe notre week-end. Alors j’ai imaginé ce plan ridicule, à savoir que si je te demandais de jouer, ce ne serait pas comme te duper carrément, mais ça te forcerait à endosser un rôle où tu prendrais les rênes, pour ainsi dire… » Bella garda courageusement ses yeux rivés sur Edward pendant qu’elle parlait.

Sa voix était faible et tendue par les nerfs, mais elle était déterminée à continuer.

La bouche d’Edward se retroussa en un léger sourire. « Quand est-ce que ta conscience a pris le dessus ? »

Bella était rouge de honte et elle mordait sa lèvre une fois de plus. « Eh bien, ça n’arrêtait pas d’osciller, et puis je t’ai vu et… eh bien, tu étais vachement sexy et je me suis dit que je pouvais aller de l’avant avec mon plan, mais alors quand je me suis déshabillée, et que j’ai vu tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi, j’ai su que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je préfère recevoir ma punition… » Bella déglutit. « … Peu importe combien elle sera pénible. Je sais que j’ai fait quelque chose de répréhensible, et je suis prête à payer pour ça. C’était enfantin et stupide, et je suis vraiment désolée. » Bella conclut précipitamment sa tirade avant de prendre son verre de vin et d’en boire une autre gorgée.

Ses yeux inquiets ne quittèrent pas ceux d’Edward, qui s’adoucirent alors qu’il lui souriait en faisant un signe vers son assiette. « Allez, mange – la nourriture est délicieuse et tu dois garder ton endurance, » dit-il avant de prendre son couteau et sa fourchette et de recommencer à manger.

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas quelque chose ? Elle baissa la tête et commença à manger.

Après quelques minutes, l’atmosphère s’allégea quand Edward se mit à parler à Bella au sujet de leur agenda pour le reste du mois ainsi que du prochain dîner avec ses parents et celui des Summit Awards.

« Aro sera là aussi, avec sa femme Lucia. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Alice a fait ça des millions de fois et elle va te guider si je dois m’éloigner de la table, d’accord ? » Demanda Edward.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. C’est juste que je ne voudrais pas t’embarrasser. »

Edward tendit la main et caressa doucement sa joue. « Il t’arrive parfois de me rendre fou, ou de me mettre en colère, ou même de me donner envie de m’arracher les cheveux de frustration, mais jamais, jamais tu ne m’embarrasseras, Bébé. Je serai toujours fier de marcher à tes côtés. S’il te plaît n’oublie jamais ça, ok ? »

Elle opina et sourit. 

Ils finirent de manger et Bella ramena leurs plats à la cuisine tandis qu’Edward rangeait les restes.

Une fois que la cuisine fut propre, Bella leur prépara à chacun une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et ils allèrent s’asseoir dans la salle de détente.

Edward avait fait un feu et la pièce était chaleureuse et confortable avec les quelques lampes d’angle que Bella avait allumées.

Ils s’installèrent sur le sofa devant l’âtre. Bella s’assit avec ses jambes croisées devant elle, face à Edward.

Il sourit. « Alors, c’est un autre type de week-end, hein ? »

Elle grimaça. « Ouais… »

« Oh, allez, Bella, ce n’était pas si mal… »

Bella roula des yeux. « Non, ce n’était pas si mal, mais j’ai foiré comme jamais ! »

Edward secoua la tête. « Arrête de te critiquer et de culpabiliser à ce sujet ! Et puis quoi ? Tu as foiré ! Eh bien moi aussi, quand j’ai fait ce commentaire stupide dans le gymnase ! Nous sommes humains et nous foirons, et nous devons arrêter d’analyser chaque petite chose que nous faisons ! Parfois les gens commettent des erreurs, et dans une relation il faut savoir dire qu’on est désolé et ensuite passer à autre chose ! Alors, pouvons-nous passer à autre chose, Bella ? »

Bella se lança dans ses bras avant qu’il ait fini de parler. Elle couvrit son visage, sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers mouillés.

« Merci ! » Baiser. « Merci ! » Baiser, baiser. « Merci ! » Baiser, rire, baiser.

Edward entoura Bella de ses bras et ils se bercèrent d’avant en arrière pendant quelques instants, se délectant du contact et de l’odeur de l’autre.

« Je t’aime, E, » souffla Bella dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t’aime, mon amour, » déclara Edward en faisant pleuvoir de minuscules baisers sur la zone sensible derrière l’oreille de Bella.

Bella recula dans les bras d’Edward de manière à pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle plaça ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sourit en sentant son renflement effleurer son centre.

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « Nous devons encore discuter d’un autre sujet, et c’est important. » Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres veloutées.

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir et elle s’enleva de sur ses genoux. Elle se leva et prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Edward la regarda attentivement ; il pouvait voir qu’elle était nerveuse alors qu’elle lui faisait face. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Bella se rassit à contrecœur. 

Il vit ses doigts toucher sa gorge et se rendit compte qu’elle cherchait inconsciemment son collier. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et ses doigts commencèrent automatiquement à tortiller son bracelet Infini.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. « Bella, je suis désolé de m’être mis en colère contre toi ce matin, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu devrais me cacher – jamais. Si tu vomis ou que tu ne manges pas pour une quelconque raison, Bébé, tu dois me le dire. Et je ne te dis pas ça pour être contrôlant ou trouduc non plus, mais il faut que tu comprennes l’importance de ce que j’ai à dire, d’accord ? »

Bella se détendit un peu en voyant qu’Edward était calme et qu’il s’assurait de garder sa voix neutre.

« D’accord, » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Que ce serait-il passé si nous avions été dans la salle de jeux et que tu t’étais évanouie pendant que tu étais ligotée ou en suspension ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Tu pourrais te blesser gravement, Bella, et je me reprocherais d’être un Dom négligent ! Tu ne peux pas prendre de telles libertés avec ta santé. Et je suis pleinement conscient que tu ne portes pas ton collier, crois-moi ! Ton corps m’appartient, Isabella. Ce n’est pas seulement un arrangement de fin de semaine. J’en suis responsable 24 heures par jour, 7 jours par semaine, et je dois savoir si tu es malade ou stressée, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ou non affecter ce que nous faisons dans la salle de jeux. »

Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne. « Est-ce que tu réalises que certaines des choses que nous faisons peuvent être dangereuses ? Oui, nous prenons des précautions, et l’une de ces précautions et de s’assurer que nous soyons tous les deux au meilleur de notre forme physique. »

« Je sais… » Murmura Bella. Elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux, où Edward avait une fois encore couvert ses doigts nerveux avec sa main.

« Isabella, regarde-moi s’il te plaît, » dit Edward avec une autorité tranquille.

Bella regarda dans ses yeux verts avec hésitation.

« S’il te plaît, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit. J’ai besoin de comprendre le raisonnement derrière ton omission. Je ne pense pas que c’était une décision impulsive de ta part, car normalement tu réfléchis beaucoup avant d’agir. » Edward s’assura de continuer à caresser doucement sa petite main.

Les doigts de Bella se serrèrent sur les siens alors qu’elle répondait. « Je voulais vraiment te le dire, mais je savais que tu subissais déjà beaucoup de stress, et je ne voulais pas ajouter à ça… » La voix de Bella s’estompa tandis qu’elle regardait Edward pincer imperceptiblement les lèvres.

« Continue, » dit-il sombrement.

« Nous étions tous les deux tendus à force d’attendre que les flics terminent leur rapport… Tu en as assez dans ton assiette avec le tournage à venir et toute la publicité négative ! Et… oh et puis merde, Edward ! Écoute, j’ai oublié à ce sujet et je m’en suis souvenu hier et… Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je n’y ai jamais pensé sous cet angle-là, et je n’essayais pas délibérément de te le cacher… » Bella haussa les épaules.

Edward la regarda pendant un moment avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s’était libérée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

Il soupira. « J’accepte tes excuses. Laissons cette histoire de côté. Aimerais-tu regarder un film ? » Edward n’attendit pas sa réponse, allumant plutôt l’écran plat et commençant à zapper.

Bella se cala dans son siège et termina son chocolat chaud. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’Edward avait laissé tomber cette histoire. Elle n’avait pas l’impression que tout baignait entre eux. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait l’air… triste. Peut-être que déçu était un mot plus juste. Il avait l’air déçu, en quelque sorte. Il passait d’un canal à l’autre en mordillant distraitement le bout de l’ongle de son pouce.

Edward n’avait jamais mordillé ses ongles. Il y avait un petit pli entre ses yeux comme s’il se concentrait intensément sur l’écran, mais quand Bella regarda celui-ci, elle vit qu’Edward avait trouvé un canal de publi-reportages. 

Bella resta assise à côté d’Edward durant les deux heures qui suivirent. De temps en temps elle faisait un commentaire pour essayer de le faire parler, mais ses réponses étaient monosyllabiques au mieux. Il n’était pas grossier ou quoi que ce soit, mais après un moment elle se tut.

Elle alla nettoyer la cuisine à la fin du film. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui s’était passé. Elle savait qu’elle avait vraiment foiré ; elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait toujours ce sentiment que les choses étaient demeurées en suspens.

Edward prit une douche en réintégrant leur chambre et il n’invita pas Bella à se joindre à lui. Bella alla dans sa chambre de soumise et récupéra son journal. Elle n’avait pas écrit beaucoup au cours des derniers jours, mais fidèle à sa parole, elle avait inscrit les hauts et les bas de chaque jour.

Bella retourna dans la chambre des maîtres et se déshabilla. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit blanche et brossa ses dents. Elle ne put s’empêcher de contempler le dos d’Edward alors qu’il passait ses mains sur son corps avec une éponge savonneuse. 

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre, et grimpa dans le lit.

Quand Edward sortit du dressing, Bella remarqua qu’il portait un débardeur avec ses pantalons de nuit.

Elle était sûre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne dormait jamais avec un top à moins qu’il ne fasse très froid, ce qui n’arrivait jamais dans cette maison avec le contrôle de la température !

Edward se mit au lit et adressa un demi sourire distrait à Bella avant d’allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il s’allongea confortablement contre ses oreillers et prit son scénario et son carnet de notes.

Bella ouvrit son journal. Son stylo survola la page blanche alors qu’elle mâchouillait sa lèvre.

Journal, entrée no 9 de l’année 2010

Parfois je me demande ce que je fais. C’est comme si juste au moment où je pense que j’ai fait quelque chose de bien, je fous tout en l’air une fois de plus, et alors nous nous retrouvons de nouveau à la case départ ! J’en ai tellement marre. Je veux bien faire les choses ! JE VEUX LE FAIRE CORRECTEMENT MAINTENANT ! J’ai vraiment foiré. J’ai vomi la semaine dernière et je ne l’ai pas dit à Maître, et en plus je n’avais pas mangé la journée précédente et je me suis évanouie, et puis je n’ai pas mangé la journée où j’ai été malade et je ne l’ai pas dit à Maître. 

Mais il l’a découvert. Je n’allais pas le lui cacher, mais je pense simplement qu’il a des choses plus importantes au sujet desquelles se préoccuper que mes putains d’habitudes alimentaires ! Et si j’ai ou non des papillons gros comme des chauves-souris dans mon estomac.

Maître est mon petit ami et mon Dom, pas mon prof de maternelle ! Parfois j’ai l’impression que je n’apprendrai jamais. Je sais qu’il est encore fâché contre moi, même s’il a dit qu’il me pardonnait. Je me sens horrible. Comme la pire des connes ! Et ensuite j’ai essayé de le duper aujourd’hui. Je sais que c’était un plan stupide, mais j’étais furieuse qu’il me cède les rênes pour le week-end. J’ai été égoïste et j’ai mal agi. Je veux qu’il me punisse, mais il ne le fait pas et c’est la pire punition de toutes…

Mon moment heureux : me réveiller dans les bras d’Edward.

Mon moment déprimant : savoir que j’ai désappointé mon Maître.

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur Edward. Il fixait la fenêtre dans l’obscurité. Au loin, il pouvait voir les lumières de la baie.

Bella déposa son journal sur sa table de chevet, juste au cas où Edward voudrait le lire, et elle éteignit sa lumière. Elle se tourna automatiquement vers Edward. Sa main glissa sur la courte distance entre eux, et elle frotta doucement ses doigts sur le duvet soyeux de son ‘sentier vers le paradis.’ Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la bande élastique du pantalon d’Edward, et elle fut choquée quand elle le sentit tressaillir légèrement.

Elle se redressa dans la semi-obscurité. « Edward, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? S’il te plaît, parle-moi… » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward frotta son avant-bras sur ses yeux et il soupira en se tournant vers Bella. Elle vit que ses yeux étaient sombres, mais ternes.

Tristes.

« Endors-toi et laisse-moi en faire autant, d’accord ? Je sais que tu ne comprendras probablement pas, mais tu m’as heurté, Bébé. Je t’aime tellement, mais j’ai besoin de temps pour ‘absorber’ ce week-end. Peut-être que j’ai besoin de prendre du recul, et pour ça j’ai besoin de temps, » dit-il tranquillement. 

Bella se mordit la lèvre très fort pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour embrasser le coin de la bouche d’Edward. Elle fut contente qu’il se tourne légèrement pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Il les captura dans un tendre baiser.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour, » conclut-il.

Bella essaya de sourire, mais son sourire était forcé et tendu. « Bonne nuit, Edward, » souffla-t-elle.

Edward éteignit sa lumière et se tourna sur le ventre, reposant sa tête sur son bras alors qu’il fermait les yeux.

Il essaya de se détendre et de laisser le sommeil venir, mais il avait une conscience aiguë de Bella tandis qu’elle se tournait sur son côté, s’éloignant de lui.

Tout le corps de Bella était raide comme une planche et elle essaya de régulariser sa respiration alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle savait qu’elle avait causé le fossé entre eux. Trente centimètres n’avaient jamais paru une si grande distance avant.

Longtemps après que la respiration d’Edward soit devenue régulière, Bella était toujours éveillée, regardant fixement les ombres sur le plafond.

Elle avait l’impression qu’Edward et elle n’étaient pas sur la même longueur d’onde, qu’ils dansaient sur des mélodies différentes… et une pensée terrible s’immisça dans sa tête et la fit se glisser hors du lit, prendre son journal et se rendre tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée.

Était-elle trop semblable à Renée ? Allait-elle toujours saboter la chance de goûter au bonheur qu’elle avait ? NON ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui…

Aux petites heures du matin, les paroles de Renée revinrent hanter Bella alors qu’elle sirotait un thé à la camomille pour tenter de se calmer.

« …un jour tu vas finir… » Toute seule. C’est ce que Renée allait dire. Un jour tu vas finir toute seule.

Non.

Bella ouvrit son journal. Elle regarda les entrées passées et lut les commentaires que son maître avait pris le temps d’ajouter de sa belle écriture cursive.

2ème partie de l’entrée no 9 de l’année 2010 – 2h45

Je ne suis pas comme Renée ! Je ne le suis pas ! Je VEUX corriger la situation. Je veux travailler sur cette relation. Contrairement à Renée, je sais que mon Maître est mon âme sœur et que je suis censée être avec lui, et je suis prête à faire ce qu’il faut pour y parvenir. Je veux qu’il soit fier de moi comme il l’était à la fête. Je veux le voir heureux. Je suis tellement navrée d’avoir caché ça de lui. Tout est une question d’honnêteté et de vérité, et je lui avais promis, ainsi qu’à moi-même, que je serais honnête avec lui.

Un pas en avant et dix pas en arrière… J’aurais souhaité qu’il me punisse tout simplement !!! Grandis Isabella !

Finalement Bella arrêta de pleurer et de se sentir désolée pour elle-même. Elle retourna à l’étage et se faufila dans la salle de bain où elle lava son visage et but un grand verre d’eau.

Elle se glissa dans le lit, veillant à ne pas toucher Edward. Elle retourna son oreiller mouillé et posa sa tête dessus.

En dépit de la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, Bella se sentit devenir de plus en plus somnolente en écoutant le faible son de la respiration d’Edward.

ooo

Lundi matin arriva trop vite.

Noooon ! Fut la première pensée de Bella quand elle sentit une bousculade à côté d’elle, indiquant qu’Edward se levait.

Elle était tellement fatiguée. Son corps était raide et endolori d’avoir été recroquevillé en boule tout au bord du matelas.

Elle se retourna et regarda Edward se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle grommela pour elle-même, mais ensuite elle se rappela ce qui s’était passé la veille et ça la réveilla instantanément.

Il fallait qu’elle réussisse à convaincre Edward de son désir sincère de changer. Elle voulait changer et elle avait besoin qu’il la croie ! 

Bella sortit du lit et utilisa rapidement la salle de bain dans la chambre de soumise. Elle était en train de mettre ses baskets lorsqu’Edward sortit de l’autre salle de bain.

« Bonjour mon amour, » dit-il, et il traversa la pièce pour l’embrasser sur la joue et la bouche. Alors qu’il glissait ses bras autour d’elle, Bella retint un sanglot de soulagement. Bon Dieu ! C’était si bon d’être dans ses bras !

Edward perçut l’angoisse de Bella.

Il avait écouté les bruits de ses sanglots silencieux durant la nuit. Il avait été sur le point de tendre ses bras vers elle quand elle était descendue à la cuisine.

Il était déchiré entre le désir d’aller à elle et celui de lui laisser l’espace pour réfléchir à tout ça par elle-même. En fin de compte, il avait pratiqué la diplomatie et lui avait donné de l’espace. Quand elle s’était glissée dans le lit quelques heures plus tard, Edward s’était senti fier de lui-même de ne pas avoir essayé de la ‘réparer’. Peut-être que Paul avait eu raison, certaines choses devaient arriver…

Il embrassa le front de Bella et la serra étroitement. « Es-tu prête à aller faire ta routine d’exercice ? » Demanda-t-il, choisissant d’ignorer ses épaules léthargiques et la légère moue sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Il faut juste que je termine ce que j’ai à faire ici, et ensuite je vais descendre. Vas-tu t’entraîner maintenant ? » S’enquit Bella, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’entendre l’empressement dans sa voix.

« Non, je vais aller à la salle de gym plus tard. J’ai une audioconférence matinale avec Garrett. Peux-tu préparer du café, s’il te plaît ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Edward enfila un jeans et un sweat-shirt avant de descendre dans son bureau.

Bella tordit ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné sur sa tête et mit le percolateur en marche avant de se rendre au gymnase.

Après son échauffement, elle remonta à la cuisine pour verser une tasse de café à Edward. Sur une impulsion, elle mit deux muffins dans une assiette et ajouta quelques tranches de fruits dans un bol. Elle se rendit à son bureau avec le petit en-cas et attendit sur le seuil.

Edward était assis derrière son secrétaire, en train de parler à Garrett sur le haut-parleur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit signe d’entrer.

Bella rougit légèrement en songeant à la façon dont elle avait rampé vers lui à travers la pièce la semaine précédente.

Edward lui sourit pour la remercier et la tira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Bella était rayonnante lorsqu’elle sautilla dans les escaliers pour poursuivre son entraînement.

Je suis pathétique ! Un baiser, et je souris d’une oreille à l’autre comme une idiote !

Bella n’arrêta pas de sourire tout au long de sa séance de workout.

Après sa douche, elle se vêtit d’un pantalon noir et d’une blouse bleu clair qu’elle agença avec un corsage noir croisé sur le devant, puis elle se glissa dans une paire de ballerines noires.

Elle sécha ses cheveux pour qu’ils soient lisses et appliqua une fine couche de maquillage. Elle ne prenait pas autant soin de son apparence en temps normal, mais Alice allait arriver sous peu, et elle voulait dissimuler les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle aimait Alice, mais elle savait que ses conseils n’étaient pas toujours les meilleurs.

Bella salua Sarah qui était occupée à superviser les employés contractuels chargés de faire le ménage. Elle prépara un petit déjeuner continental composé de croissants chauds, d’œufs brouillés avec du fromage râpé et d’un assortiment de gelées aux fruits, le tout accompagné d’un bol de muesli et yaourt. Elle voulut avertir Edward, mais elle vit qu’il était encore au téléphone. Elle retourna à la cuisine et mit le petit déjeuner d’Edward sur un plateau, avec un jus de fruits et une nouvelle tasse de café.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau et déposa le plateau à l’extrémité du secrétaire d’Edward, qui lui fit un sourire et un clin d’œil.

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’Edward souriait de plus belle.

Juste à cet instant, le téléphone du portail sonna et elle ferma la porte du bureau avant de répondre. Kate était arrivée, et Bella alla ouvrir la porte principale et attendit qu’elle gare sa voiture et coure vers la porte dans la pluie légère mais continue.

« Bonjour Bella ! Quelle journée misérable, non ? » Kate enleva son imperméable et Bella l’accrocha dans le vestiaire à côté du vestibule. Elles décidèrent d’attendre Alice dans la cuisine et de s’asseoir pour boire une tasse de café chaud.

Kate regarda Bella alors qu’elle prenait place à la table.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bella haussa les épaules, soupira et déposa sa tasse. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains. « Oh Kate ! J’ai royalement merdé ! Il y a quelque chose que je n’ai pas dit à Edward la semaine dernière, qui est vraiment important, et ensuite il m’a entendu en parler avec Carlisle, mais je l’ai seulement dit à Carlisle parce qu’il m’avait posé la question. Et puis j’ai essayé de le faire jouer avec moi, mais je n’ai pas pu aller jusqu’au bout. Nous en avons parlé, ainsi que de l’autre chose, et il dit qu’il me pardonne, mais il ne veut pas me punir et je mérite de l’être ! Et j’ai vraiment besoin de changer ! Je veux changer, Kate ! Je veux que mon Maître me fasse confiance ! Je veux qu’il me croie et j’ai peur qu’il arrête de le faire si je ne peux pas me ressaisir ! » Bella dut finalement arrêter de parler pour reprendre son souffle, et quand ce fut fait, Kate était prête pour elle.

Elle frappa sur le dessus de la table, ce qui fit sursauter Bella qui leva des yeux surpris vers elle. Elle fut étonnée de constater que Kate la regardait d’un œil mauvais.

« Bella… tais-toi pendant une minute et écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as fait, et nous pourrons en parler quand Alice aura quitté les lieux, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu aies réellement failli finaliser ton plan débile ! Bon Dieu, à quoi pensais-tu, Bella ? Tu peux jouer autant que tu le veux quand ça te le dit, mais tu ne peux pas le faire en essayant de manipuler ton partenaire ! » Kate était en colère, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs à Bella.

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Kate avait raison.

Alice ouvrit la porte d’entrée et pénétra à l’intérieur, Reggie sur les talons. Ce dernier gémissait en portant des sacs de vêtements sur un bras et des boîtes à chaussures sous l’autre. 

Alice salua Bella et Kate avant d’aller dire bonjour à Edward.

Les filles montèrent à l’étage afin que Bella puisse essayer les trois robes qu’Alice avait dénichées pour elle.

« Il ne s’agit pas d’un dîner en grande pompe, Bella, donc nous n’avons pas besoin de robes ultra sophistiquées comme à la cérémonie des Oscars. Quelque chose de court serait super, et tu as des jambes merveilleusement longues, alors j’ai pensé que tu pourrais opter pour l’une de celles-ci. »

La première robe que Bella essaya fut enlevée presque aussi vite. Elle était noire et complètement dénudée dans le dos. Vraiment, la robe avait un devant mais pas de derrière, et Bella dut rappeler à Alice que c’était l’hiver, même à Los Angeles.

La deuxième robe fut rejetée parce qu’elle était composée de ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de filet et d’écume de mer ! Bella fustigea Alice du regard. « Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas tout simplement donné la robe que tu as véritablement choisie pour moi d’abord ? Tu aurais pu m’épargner tous ces efforts ! » Gémit-elle, et Alice émit un petit rire clair.

« Ok, je suis désolée, essaye-la, Bella – tu vas l’adorer. »

C’était une robe courte bleu foncé qui était couverte de paillettes. Ses manches étaient longues et elle possédait une encolure en V sur le devant ainsi que dans le dos, mais rien de trop révélateur. Elle allait comme un gant à Bella, et celle-ci dut admettre qu’elle paraissait bien dans cette tenue de surcroît très confortable. Alice avait choisi des escarpins Jimmy Choos aux talons vertigineux pour aller avec la robe, mais encore une fois Bella dut concéder qu’ils mettaient sa silhouette en valeur et qu’ils étaient très confortables. 

« Je pense que tu devrais avoir les cheveux bouclés, et nous pouvons toujours les relever si tu le souhaites. Tu dois porter les boucles d’oreilles en diamant qu’Edward t’a données pour Noël. Alors, est-ce que ça te plaît ? » Bella sourit à Alice dans le miroir.

« Merci, Ali, c’est parfait, » dit-elle, mais Alice pouvait voir que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son amie.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsunami ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Bella se changeait rapidement et accrochait la robe dans le placard.

« Le temps de jeu de Bella, voilà ce qui s’est passé, Alice ! Tu n’as pas été d’une grande aide toi non plus samedi. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit de ne pas aller de l’avant avec son plan ? » S’emporta Kate.

Les yeux d’Alice s’arrondirent. Il était très rare de voir Kate se mettre en colère.

« Je lui ai dit qu’elle devait d’abord obtenir la permission d’Edward ! » Se défendit Alice, mais Kate secoua la tête.

« Tu sais quoi ? C’en est assez ! Bella, va chercher ton journal. Alice, tu dois partir et je te parlerai plus tard ! » Lança-t-elle, et ni Alice ni Bella ne songèrent à protester. Elles se dirent au revoir et Bella alla chercher son journal en vitesse.

Kate redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit à la cuisine pour demander à Sarah de leur préparer du thé et de l’apporter dans la salle de détente.

Une fois que Bella et elle furent installées dans la pièce après en avoir fermé la porte, Kate tendit la main pour avoir le journal. Bella le lui remit et alla chercher le plateau avec le thé et les biscuits que Sarah avait faits.

Elle leur versa chacune une tasse et commença à grignoter un biscuit en attendant que Kate ait fini de lire les entrées dans son journal.

Kate lut la dernière page et déposa le journal. Elle ne dit rien en prenant sa tasse de thé, y ajoutant du lait et du sucre.

Finalement elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Bella. « Isabella, je vais t’expliquer quelque chose, et une fois que ce sera fait, tu ne feras plus jamais ça, et si tu le fais, je superviserai personnellement ta punition – et tu vas trouver que toutes les punitions que tu as eues avant étaient une partie de plaisir ! »

Bella ne broncha pas.

Kate secoua la tête et commença. « Une soumise, une soumise sérieuse, vit selon les règles de son Maître. Ses règles sont importantes, et les suivre a préséance sur tout ce qu’elle veut, sur tout ce qu’elle pense, et sur ses idées personnelles. Les pensées de son Maître sont importantes ! Ses désirs sont ce qui alimente les désirs de sa soumise ! Son plaisir est ce qui lui procure du plaisir. Tes règles stipulent que tu dois t’alimenter convenablement, t’occuper de ton bien-être physique, émotionnel, et spirituel ! C’est ta responsabilité de tenir ton Dom au courant de toute maladie ou événement qui pourrait interférer avec ta condition de soumise. Si tu as une mauvaise journée, dis-le à ton Maître. Si tu es contrariée, dis-le à ton Maître. Si tu te sens malade, dis-le à ton Maître, parce que des accidents peuvent se produire dans la salle de jeux, même lorsqu’on est préparé, alors imagine par quoi Edward passerait si quelque chose t’arrivait et qu’il n’y était pas préparé ! Veux-tu vraiment le soumettre à ça ? » La voix de Kate était dure et ses yeux étaient comme de la glace.

Bella secoua la tête en joignant les mains ensemble. Je n’ai pas réfléchi… Je n’ai pas réalisé… Je sais comment je me sentirais si je le blessais…

Kate était délibérément sévère – elle se souciait beaucoup trop de Bella et d’Edward pour les voir tourbillonner dans une relation destructrice, ce qu’elle avait vu arriver trop souvent quand l’une ou les deux parties devenaient égoïstes dans une relation D/s.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit. « Tu ne peux pas attendre d’avoir reçu 30 ou 40 fessées ou coups de canne et de t’évanouir pour dire à ton Maître que tu n’as pas mangé à l’heure du lunch ! Bella, Edward veut prendre soin de toi, mais tu rends les choses vraiment difficiles pour lui. Il est déçu et frustré parce qu’il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Sois sérieuse à ce sujet, Isabella, ou bien arrête. »

Bella resta bouche bée alors que les derniers mots de Kate faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle essuya les larmes qui étaient tombées pendant que Kate parlait.

Le visage de celle-ci s’adoucit en regardant la jeune femme. « Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de choses à gérer au cours des deux dernières semaines. Être une soumise ne signifie pas que tu vas perdre ton identité, Bella. C’est ton identité ! Tout ce que ton Maître fait, il le fait en pensant à toi. Arrête d’essayer de le protéger ! Arrête d’essayer de penser pour lui. Sois ouverte. Discute avec lui. Demande-lui son avis et son aide. C’est à ça que servent les soirées du lundi au jeudi. À faire en sorte que quand le vendredi arrive, vous soyez tous les deux prêts pour la fin de semaine et qu’il y ait très peu de malentendus, parce que vous savez tous les deux où vous vous situez. Laisse-le te conduire. Laisse-le te guider ! »

Kate se pencha et attira Bella dans ses bras. « Edward t’aime, Bella, et tu n’es pas ta déplorable mère biologique. Tu es aimante et douce, et tu es tout ce dont Edward a besoin et tout ce qu’il veut. Il ne va pas te quitter, et tu n’as pas à le protéger de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit. Bella, l’un de tes traits de personnalité les plus forts est ton opiniâtreté, et ironiquement c’est la cause de certains de tes pires moments ! » Bella regarda Kate, en état de choc. 

Kate hocha la tête et lui sourit. « C’est vrai ! Tu dois exploiter ta fibre têtue et l’appliquer à ta condition de soumise. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Comment diable est-ce que je peux faire ça ? » Questionna-t-elle en plissant le nez, confuse.

« Eh bien, tu ne dois pas perdre de vue ce qu’est ton objectif principal, et tu dois utiliser ton entêtement pour outrepasser tes autres sentiments, tu sais, quand tu as envie de provoquer, ou de te comporter en gamine, tu dois sortir cette obstination et t’empêcher de faire des mauvais choix. Tu te rappelles ce que nous avons dit quand nous avons parlé des mauvais choix ? » Demanda Kate.

Bella acquiesça, mais quand elle vit que Kate attendait une réponse, elle marmonna, « Oui, je me rappelle. Quand je choisis de désobéir, ou de ne pas faire ou dire les choses lorsque je le devrais, essentiellement j’écris mon propre châtiment, ma propre punition. »

Elle regarda Kate pendant un moment tandis qu’elle assimilait ses paroles.

Puis elle se renfonça dans son siège. « D’accord. Tu as raison. Je dois le faire, et le faire correctement. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je suis une soumise. Je suis la soumise d’Edward. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? » S’enquit Bella.

Kate secoua la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses que tu devrais faire ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Je vais demander à Edward si nous pouvons avoir une séance mercredi soir, et avant de procéder, je vais lui dire que je ressens le besoin d’être punie pour ce que j’ai fait. »

Quand elle leva les yeux, Kate souriait. « Bonne fille ! Maintenant parlons de tes devoirs. J’aimerais que tu t’asseyes et que tu écrives un ensemble de règles, incluant tes limites ‘jaunes’ et ‘rouges.’ »

« Mais j’ai déjà un ensemble de règles… » Commença Bella, mais Kate secoua la tête une fois de plus.

« Je pense qu’Edward a été beaucoup trop indulgent pendant trop longtemps. Je vais lui en toucher mot avant de partir. Tu n’es pas la ‘novice’ que tu étais il y a quatre mois. Si tu veux grandir, tu dois établir un ensemble de règles et d’objectifs. Ça pourrait t’enlever une partie de ta ‘liberté,’ mais en ce moment je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose. Alors je veux que tu t’asseyes et que tu réfléchisses aux règles qui, selon toi, devraient être en place pour une soumise. Pas nécessairement toi, juste n’importe quelle soumise. Ne pense pas à tes règles – commence avec une feuille de papier vierge et voyons voir jusqu’où tu pourras aller. En ce qui concerne tes limites vertes, jaunes et rouges, je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec ce que tu aimerais essayer, ce qui te fait peur, ce qui t’excite. Ça peut être aussi long ou aussi court que tu le désires, mais sois honnête ! Prends ton temps, et nous pourrons y jeter un coup d’œil quand tu seras prête. Tu peux en discuter avec Edward ; en fait tu devrais – pose lui des questions – dis-lui de quoi tu as peur, mais continue de lui parler ! »

Bella laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien se passer.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que je cesse de faire ces erreurs épouvantables ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Kate se mit à rire. « Eh bien, j’ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, Bella. La bonne nouvelle c’est que tu peux commencer à corriger tes erreurs dès maintenant. Oui, ça prend du temps, mais si tu es aussi diligente que tu l’as été, alors tu apprendras en grandissant. Faire passer le plaisir de ton Maître avant le tien est la première chose que tu dois pratiquer. Mets tes besoins de côté. Assure-toi que les siens sont satisfaits et laisse-le s’occuper des tiens ! Maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle c’est que tu n’atteindras jamais la perfection. J’ai reçu une punition de mon maître pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Nous ajoutons à mes règles deux fois par année. Elles deviennent plus difficiles, et j’ai enfreint l’une des règles de mon Maître deux fois et j’ai été punie, mais ça fait partie de l’apprentissage. »

« Wow, Kate, je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible pour toi de foirer, » dit Bella.

Kate rit encore. « Oh ma douce amie, tu n’as pas idée ! Garrett et moi avons notre part de problèmes. Bella, je crois qu’il est temps que nous ayons à nouveau l’une de nos réunions ‘autour d’une table ronde.’ Comme quand Edward et toi aviez eu cette dispute et que nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez Jasper ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Eh bien je pense que nous avons besoin d’un autre meeting comme celui-là. » Le visage de Kate changea et Bella vit qu’elle avait l’air en colère. « Et je sais que Mlle Alice Cullen va certainement bénéficier d’une telle réunion ! »

Bella sourcilla ; elle était prête à promptement prendre la défense d’Alice. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ali est… »

« Elle est en train de s’enfler la tête si tu veux mon avis ! Bella, Alice a été formée par Garrett et moi pendant un an avant de devenir la soumise de Jasper. Elle semble avoir oublié certaines des leçons qu’elle a apprises, et elle n’est pas un bon modèle pour toi en ce moment. Crois-moi sur ce point… Vous présenter à un Munch sans la permission de vos Doms ; encourager une ‘débutante’ à défier son Dom. Encourager un comportement qui ne pourra que finir dans les larmes – ce n’est pas un bon exemple à suivre. Je sais qu’Alice et toi partagez un lien étroit, et c’est très bien, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé en elle une sœur et une amie ; mais Alice doit se comporter d’une manière qui démontre aussi sa formation de soumise, tu comprends ? » Bella pouvait voir que Kate n’était pas malveillante et qu’elle parlait avec son cœur.

« Je comprends, Kate, » dit-elle.

Kate tendit la main et tapota le genou de Bella. « Bien. Maintenant je vais aller m’entretenir avec ton homme, et ensuite je vais aller parler à Alice. On se reparle bientôt, d’accord ? Et si je ne te parle pas avant demain, passe une soirée fantastique. Tu vas être fabuleuse ! »

Elles se levèrent et Bella étreignit Kate très fort. « Merci, Kate. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans tes conseils. »

« Oh, Chérie, tu t’en sortiras très bien. En fait, je crois que tu as l’étoffe pour être une merveilleuse soumise, et un jour tu seras un mentor encore meilleur que moi, » dit Kate.

Bella ne put s’empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. « Seigneur, Kate ! Je n’imagine pas que je serai jamais capable d’enseigner à quelqu’un d’autre ce qu’il faut faire ! »

Bella conduisit Kate dans le bureau d’Edward. Il n’était plus au téléphone, enfin, et il sourit en regardant les deux femmes entrer dans la pièce.

« Hé, mon amour, as-tu fini de te faire pomponner par ma sœur ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller rejoindre Bella.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu’il glissait une main autour de son cou et l’embrassait doucement.

« Euh, oui. Nous sommes prêtes. Comment s’est passée ton audioconférence ? » Interrogea-t-elle, se délectant de la sensation du corps d’Edward si près du sien.

Edward sourit aux deux femmes. « Bien. Garrett ne dort pas quand il est loin de Kate alors il se met en mode boulot très tôt ! »

Kate lui rendit son sourire. « Ça fait trois jours qu’il est parti ! Il me manque aussi. Heureusement que j’ai les ‘enfants’ pour me tenir compagnie, » dit-elle, faisant allusion à leurs Huskies.

Elle leva les yeux vers Edward. « Puis-je te parler une minute ? » 

Edward fit signe que oui et son regard voyagea entre Bella et Kate. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, s’adressant visiblement à Bella.

Belle prit son visage en coupe dans sa main pour qu’il la regarde. « Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Est-ce qu’on peut se parler après ? Je vais travailler dans mon studio ; je veux développer les photographies que j’ai prises la semaine dernière. Viens me retrouver quand tu seras libre ? »

Edward hocha la tête.

Bella dit au revoir à Kate et monta à l’étage pour se changer dans un vieux jeans. Elle enfila un tee-shirt et un coton ouaté tout aussi vieux. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une torsade française pour les garder hors de son visage, et après être allée se chercher une barre protéinée et un verre de jus de fruits, elle monta au troisième étage.

Elle s’arrêta au sommet des marches et fixa la porte de la salle de jeux. Elle s’en approcha et posa sa main dessus pour toucher le bois froid. Bella se sentait toujours attirée vers cette pièce, mais cette fois l’attraction se faisait sentir encore plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l’intérieur. Elle n’alluma pas les lumières, mais se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres, tirant quelques-uns des stores.

Elle aimait cette pièce. Le simple fait d’être à l’intérieur la faisait se sentir plus soumise, si la chose était possible. Elle était consciente que parfois c’était juste la montée d’adrénaline, mais à d’autres moments, comme maintenant, être dans la salle que son Maître avait laborieusement construite et parachevée la faisait se sentir plus proche de lui.

Bella s’empressa d’aller à la salle de bain et sortit le panier avec les produits de nettoyage. Elle commença à nettoyer la salle de bain, lavant la cabine de douche, le bidet et la cuvette des toilettes, et finalement elle passa la serpillère. 

Elle se déplaça dans la salle de jeux, où elle refit le lit avec des draps frais avant de retaper les coussins. Elle épousseta les meubles et nettoya le plancher. Elle coupa les mèches des bougies et polit les grands miroirs avant d’essuyer la table et le banc de fessée.

Comme elle passait sa main sur les meubles, elle sentit l’humidité s’écouler entre ses cuisses. Maître me touche comme ça…Songea Bella en traînant ses doigts sur le cuir souple et froid.

Elle savait que leur relation D/s n’était pas qu’une affaire de sexe, mais quand son Maître exerçait sa volonté, quand elle voyait le pouvoir qu’il avait sur son corps… Il n’y avait rien d’autre comme ça sur la terre.

Bella prit une inspiration tremblante et secoua légèrement la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Elle essuya les comptoirs en vitesse, puis elle s’attela aux divers accessoires. Bella s’assit sur le petit tabouret pliant qu’Edward utilisait parfois et fredonna pour elle-même en nettoyant les battoirs, les martinets et les fouets.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée alors qu’elle polissait doucement les poignées en cuir et essuyait les parties souples avec des lingettes désinfectantes.

Quand elle nettoya le martinet qu’Edward avait utilisé sur elle la semaine précédente, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à voix haute.

Il lui manquait !

Bella remit le martinet à sa place sur l’étagère et passa aux cravaches – celles-là étaient probablement ses préférées. Elle sourit en les polissant. Elle aimait la couleur de la cravache rouge. Edward l’avait appelée ‘sang de bœuf’ quand elle lui avait demandé.

Elle termina de nettoyer tous les accessoires et poussa un petit soupir triste en se redressant. Elle se retourna et haleta en voyant Edward assis dans l’un des fauteuils, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Edward ! Tu m’as fait peur ! » Lança-t-elle, son cœur battant sauvagement dans sa poitrine.

Edward prit une tasse de café et la lui tendit. 

« Sarah a refait du café, et j’ai pensé t’en apporter une tasse dans ton studio, alors imagine ma surprise quand je t’ai vue ici, en train de tâter les accessoires… » La taquina-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Bella devint rouge comme une tomate et elle roula des yeux.

« Je ne les ‘tâtais’ pas… c’est-à-dire pas beaucoup, en tout cas, » répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant, s’avançant vers lui et s’asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Elle le remercia en prenant sa tasse, la tenant entre ses doigts.

Elle regarda Edward alors qu’elle portait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Tu as l’air mieux, » commenta-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je me sens mieux… maintenant que j’ai parlé avec Kate. Ensuite toi aussi tu voulais me parler, alors parlons. »

Bella opina. « Est-ce que par hasard Kate aurait mentionné de quoi je voulais te parler ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas du tout… » Il lui sourit de manière encourageante.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. « Eh bien, il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire. Tout d’abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l’avoir dit la semaine passée. Je n’ai pas… je n’ai pas vraiment bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je suis restée éveillée et j’ai réfléchi pendant le plus clair de celle-ci, et je pense que j’ai essayé de vivre deux vies séparées avec toi. L’une est quand je porte ton collier, et l’autre est du lundi au jeudi. Du vendredi au dimanche, je suis Isabella, soumise de Maître Edward, mais le reste du temps je suis Bella, la petite amie sarcastique qui n’arrête pas de rouspéter. »

Elle sourit tristement à Edward. « Quand j’ai parlé à Kate ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux plus être deux personnes différentes ! Si je veux te servir avec un dévouement et une soumission authentiques, alors je dois être authentique à qui je suis. Je suis une soumise ! J’ai toujours été une soumise et je le serai toujours. Je n’aurai jamais un autre maître que toi, mais ma nature va toujours être celle d’une soumise. Et à partir de maintenant, je vais embrasser ma vraie nature. »

Bella déposa sa tasse de café, et la seconde suivante elle était à genoux devant Edward. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur les genoux d’Edward, de sorte qu’elle était presque au même niveau que lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en parlant à nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas jamais vouloir avoir une relation maître/esclave 24 heures sur 24, sept jours sur sept, mais j’ai fini d’essayer d’exercer ma volonté sur la vôtre. J’aime vous servir, Monsieur. Rien ne me procure plus de joie que de vous plaire. Mon indépendance s’est développée par nécessité quand j’étais enfant. Je n’ai plus besoin de me battre continuellement. Vous me respectez et m’honorez chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, que ce soit ici, ou dans la cuisine, ou dans la salle de détente. »

Bella baissa la tête pendant un moment, et Edward ne put s’empêcher de défaire son chignon et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénoués.

Il inclina le visage de Bella vers lui. « Je suis tellement fier de toi, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella fut surprise de la sincérité de son ton.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

« Tu as tellement grandi en tant que soumise, depuis que nous avons commencé ce périple. J’aime te regarder t’adapter, ou déployer tes ailes, Bébé. Tu commences à passer outre toutes les conneries que la société dit sur nous et tu découvres qui tu es, et je suis fier de toi, » répondit Edward en caressant sa mâchoire.

Bella sourit et se pencha dans sa paume. Elle se frotta contre sa main comme un chaton.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. « Est-ce que Kate vous a parlé du devoir qu’elle m’a donné ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai le même ! Penses-tu pouvoir le finir d’ici mercredi ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, certainement. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons une semaine très chargée, mais j’ai pensé que si nous pouvions échanger nos règles mercredi, ça nous donnerait du temps pour les lire, et nous pourrions les comparer avant que je ne te mette ton collier vendredi. Ensuite, samedi ou dimanche nous pourrons établir une nouvelle liste exhaustive. Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Ça me semble parfait. »

Edward opina et embrassa ses lèvres retroussées. La tentation était juste trop forte. Il bougea pour se relever, mais Bella le retint par les mains. 

« Il y a autre chose… Et s’il vous plaît, ne pensez pas que j’essaye de vous manipuler ou de vous contraindre à quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais vous demander, Monsieur, si nous pourrions avoir une séance mercredi soir ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre très fort en regardant Edward, qui commença par plisser les yeux en la dévisageant, comme s’il cherchait des réponses à ses questions tacites. Son visage s’éclaira et il hocha la tête. « Ok, Isabella. Mercredi soir après le dîner, je te veux ici à 19h30 – tapantes ! Nous allons nous rencontrer et échanger nos notes avant et pendant le dîner, d’accord ? »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire, soulagée. Mais alors elle réalisa qu’elle devait demander une chose de plus.

« Je… je sais que vous avez dit que vous m’avez pardonnée pour la semaine dernière, mais je tiens à vous demander si vous avez l’intention de me punir ? » Interrogea-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Edward haussa les sourcils – il ne s’attendait pas à cette question. « C’est du passé, pourquoi devrais-je te punir ? »

Bella remua, mais elle s’immobilisa quand la main d’Edward lui toucha l’épaule, l’enjoignant silencieusement à ne pas bouger. 

Elle obéit sans même y penser. Elle leva à nouveau ses yeux vers lui. « Ce n’est pas du passé pour moi, Monsieur ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à comment je vous ai laissé tomber et à ce qui aurait pu arriver ou pourrait arriver si je le fais encore ! »

Bella adopta la pose de la parfaite soumise : les pieds ensemble, les genoux écartés et les mains placées sur ceux-ci. Sa tête était baissée et Edward pouvait l’entendre respirer plus fort.

Il se redressa automatiquement dans son fauteuil et utilisa sa voix de velours sombre que Bella reconnut aussitôt comme celle de son Maître quand il parla.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Bella releva immédiatement la tête. Edward vit que ses cils étaient mouillés de larmes contenues. 

« De quoi as-tu besoin, ma soumise ? » Demanda-t-il, et ils repensèrent tous les deux à la semaine précédente, quand il lui avait crié ces mêmes mots. Aujourd’hui il était calme et tranquille en les prononçant.

« S’il vous plaît, Monsieur, voulez-vous me punir ? J’ai besoin d’être punie pour laisser ça derrière moi. Je sais que lorsque vous me punissez, vous me montrez aussi que vous laissez aller ma désobéissance et que vous me pardonnez. S’il vous plaît ? » Bella se mordit la lèvre pour l’arrêter de trembler tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Une fois encore Edward chercha le visage de Bella, en quête de réponses ou d’indices. Ce qu’il y vit dut le satisfaire, car il se leva et baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Si je te punis, ça va être déplaisant, et pas le moindrement érotique ou agréable. Es-tu prête pour ça ? »

Bella lécha ses lèvres. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si je fais ça, je vais le faire aujourd’hui. Je ne vais pas laisser ça pendre au-dessus de nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès. Ça fera ton bonheur ? » Demanda-t-il encore, cherchant ses yeux.

Bella ne renonça pas. « Tout ce qui vous plaira, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, se mordant la lèvre.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Très bien, Isabella. » Il se dirigea vers l’un des tiroirs. Il l’ouvrit et en sortit quelque chose.

Belle l’observa. Il n’avait pas dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas, après tout. Il revint devant elle. « Souhaiterais-tu que je te mette ton collier, Isabella ? » Questionna-t-il, et Bella sentit son cœur donner une secousse.

Elle fit signe que oui. Edward remarqua les couleurs vives sur ses joues et la façon dont elle se léchait les lèvres en regardant tour à tour son visage et ses mains qui tenaient un collier de dressage en cuir noir et en titane. 

« J’ai besoin de t’entendre, » précisa-t-il.

« S’il vous plaît, Monsieur, je serais honorée de porter votre collier, » répondit Bella dans un souffle.

Edward opina. « Les yeux au sol, » dit-il, et elle baissa rapidement la tête.

Il mit le collier en place et inclina son menton vers le haut afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Ceux-ci brillaient de bonheur et de joie. Edward savait que plus tard, ces mêmes yeux allaient verser beaucoup de larmes ; ils seraient rouges et gonflés de souffrance et de douleur. Mais pour l’instant, elle le regardait avec une adoration totale.

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire, Isabella ? » S’enquit-il gentiment.

« Merci, Maître. Qu’est-ce que Maître veut que je fasse ? » 

« Continue ce que tu faisais. Tu peux finir ici, et ensuite tu peux travailler dans ton studio. Nous allons déjeuner dans la salle à manger aujourd’hui, à 13h. Apporte ton journal à la table. Tu vas faire une sieste cet après-midi, de 14h à 16h. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu viendras me trouver si je ne suis pas avec toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Demanda Edward. Il voulait s’assurer que Bella comprenne qu’il n’allait plus jouer à des jeux.

Soit ils étaient dans ce style de vie, soit ils étaient en dehors, mais être entre les deux n’était pas une option. Ça ne marchait jamais pour personne.

« Oui, Maître, » répondit-elle. Elle était choquée de voir combien elle était excitée, et elle savait qu’Edward aussi pouvait sentir l’odeur de son désir car ses yeux se durcirent en la regardant.

« Isabella, il n’y aura pas de soulagement pour toi d’ici à vendredi soir. Si tu enfreins cette règle, tu vas recevoir trente claques avec le battoir et tu n’auras pas le droit de jouir pendant dix jours. Nous allons continuer comme ça jusqu’à ce que tu sois capable de te contrôler. Tu ne dois pas du tout te masturber ou te toucher avec tes doigts. C’est moi qui vais laver ton corps dans l’intervalle. Si je ne suis pas là, tu devras m’attendre. Et ceci est non négociable, Isabella. » La voix d’Edward était dure, ne laissant pas de place à l’argumentation.

Bella ravala ses protestations et hocha docilement la tête. « Comme vous voudrez, Maître, » répondit-elle à voix basse en repoussant l’enfant dans sa tête qui faisait une crise de colère… Tais-toi !

« Alors je te verrai à l’heure du déjeuner dans la salle à manger, Isabella, » conclut Edward, et Bella s’empressa de se pencher pour embrasser ses pieds nus avant qu’il ne sorte de la salle de jeux.

Bella appuya son front sur le plancher de bois franc et laissa sortir l’air qu’elle avait retenu dans ses poumons.

« Je vais avoir besoin d’un journal plus gros, » se dit-elle en frappant doucement sa tête sur le sol.

Edward s’appuya contre la porte fermée et sourit intérieurement. Il était incroyablement fier de Bella ! Elle avait manifestement eu une sorte de révélation, et Edward était juste reconnaissant qu’ils aient Kate et Garrett pour les encadrer. Kate et lui avaient parlé pendant un moment. Ils avaient ensuite téléphoné à Garrett, et après avoir regardé leurs calendriers communs et que Jasper se soit joint à la conférence téléphonique, il avait été décidé que les trois couples iraient faire une retraite BDSM à la résidence secondaire des Roman sur les rives du Lac Tahoe dans quelques semaines.

Edward s’apprêtait à discuter de ce projet avec Bella, mais elle l’avait pris au dépourvu en lui demandant une session de jeu en milieu de semaine et une punition pour ce qu’elle avait fait la semaine précédente. Il commençait à réaliser que Bella faisait preuve de beaucoup trop d’abnégation et qu’elle semblait être incapable d’auto-préservation. Il prit note mentalement d’en parler à Paul lors de leur prochaine séance en tandem.

Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et passa le reste de la matinée à gérer ses affaires. Félix était nerveux à propos de leur participation à la soirée de remise de prix du lendemain, et il essaya de convaincre Edward de faire des interviews après celle-ci. Edward refusa car il avait besoin de passer du temps avec Bella, maintenant plus que jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Bella alla dans sa chambre noire et développa les photos qu’elle avait prises durant leur randonnée pédestre de la semaine précédente. Elle était satisfaite des résultats, mais elle se rendait compte qu’elle préférait prendre des photos de personnes plutôt que des paysages. 

Elle régla la sonnerie pour 12h30 et se hâta de descendre à la cuisine. Sarah avait fait des hamburgers avec des patates douces frites et de la salade pour le déjeuner. Bella dressa la table de la salle à manger en vitesse, et une fois que tout fut en place, elle alla à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage. Elle n’avait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses cheveux, aussi se contenta-t-elle de les remonter en un chignon désordonné.

Elle retourna dans la salle à manger et mit son journal à côté du set de table d’Edward. Une fois qu’elle eut versé le thé glacé dans les verres, elle décida d’aller chercher Edward.

Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait faire car Sarah était encore dans la maison, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi elle s’agenouillait aux pieds d’Edward et l’appelait ‘Maître.’

Elle décida de frapper à la porte du bureau et elle attendit. Edward ouvrit la porte et s’écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte et Bella tomba immédiatement à genoux et baisa son pied.

Edward tapota l’épaule de Bella et elle se releva. « Est-ce que le déjeuner est prêt, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant son menton afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

En dépit des ombres sous ses yeux, Edward remarqua que la tristesse avait disparu de son visage et qu’elle avait l’air calme et paisible.

« Le déjeuner est prêt, Maître, mais j’ai une question, » répondit Bella.

« Je t’écoute. »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter quand Sarah est dans la maison, Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vous serve ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, tu vas me servir aujourd’hui. Tu ne vas pas t’agenouiller ou baiser mes pieds ou mes mains, tu vas d’abord me servir, et ensuite tu iras chercher ta propre assiette. Tu n’attendras pas ma permission pour manger, mais tu ne parleras pas librement à la table. Tu ne m’appelleras pas Maître ou Monsieur, mais tu pourras utiliser mon prénom si tu le dois. Quand le repas sera terminé, je te donnerai la permission de quitter la table. Tu nettoieras, et ensuite tu iras à l’étage pour te déshabiller. Je vais te donner une tenue pour dormir et tu vas dormir dans ta chambre cet après-midi. Ai-je été assez clair ? » Edward maintint le contact visuel avec Bella tandis qu’il lui parlait.

« Oui, Maître, je comprends, » répondit-elle.

Edward prit sa main et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Bella le servit, puis elle se servit elle-même. Le déjeuner fut tranquille, Bella ne parlant presque pas. Elle écouta Edward tout en prenant soin de garder les yeux baissés. 

Après que Bella eut terminé de manger, Edward lui fit un signe de tête. « Je te verrai à 16h. »

Bella acquiesça et se dépêcha de nettoyer. Elle s’entretint avec Sarah au sujet de ce qu’ils avaient prévu pour le dîner.

La journée de travail de Sarah finissait à 15h30 tous les jours, aussi Bella savait-elle qu’Edward et elle auraient leur complète intimité. 

Quand elle monta à l’étage, elle vit qu’il y avait un débardeur et un short de nuit sur son lit.

Elle se déshabilla, et après avoir enfilé ses vêtements de nuit, elle s’assura de régler l’alarme sur son téléphone et elle grimpa dans le lit.

Malgré l’heure peu tardive, Bella s’endormit presque immédiatement.

Elle se réveilla en se sentant reposée. Elle vit qu’elle disposait de vingt minutes avant de devoir aller trouver Edward. Il avait laissé une note pour elle :

Isabella -

Enfile le peignoir derrière ta porte. Ne mets rien en dessous.

Je veux tes cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

Maître Edward

Bella se déshabilla et se glissa dans le peignoir de satin crème. Elle alla à la salle de bain et utilisa les toilettes avant de se laver les mains et le visage. Elle se brossa les dents et tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, telle qu’exigée par Edward.

Elle vérifia l’heure et fit son chemin en bas. Edward n’était pas dans son bureau, alors Bella alla voir dans la salle de détente et la salle de musique, mais il n’était pas là non plus. Elle retourna en haut, et en passant devant la chambre des maîtres, elle put voir que celle-ci était vide aussi. Son estomac se mit à papillonner nerveusement tandis qu’elle montait au troisième étage. La porte de la salle de jeux était ouverte et les lumières à l’intérieur étaient allumées.

« Entre, Isabella. »

Bella entra dans la pièce ; Edward portait son vieux jeans noir qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un coussin sur le sol devant lui. Elle avança vers Edward, mais il la stoppa.

« Enlève le peignoir. »

Bella retira le vêtement et le suspendit au crochet à côté de la porte.

Elle continua à avancer et se mit à genoux sur le coussin. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête.

« Nous savons pourquoi tu es ici. Maintenant, j’ai décidé que ta punition allait être rapide et sévère. Rampe jusqu’au banc de fessée et monte dessus. »

Bella rampa jusqu’au banc et s’installa dessus, n’attendant pas avant de mettre ses pieds dans les supports et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Edward lia ses poignets et ensuite ses chevilles. Il s’agenouilla à côté du banc et Bella le regarda avec hésitation.

« Je fais ceci parce que tu me l’as demandé, Isabella. Es-tu sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ? » Bella vit son expression s’adoucir momentanément.

« Merci Maître. C’est ce dont j’ai besoin. Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé, Maître, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward tendit la main et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

« Je sais que tu l’es, Fillette. N’empruntons plus cette route, d’accord ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bien. Alors j’ai décidé que tu allais recevoir cinq fessées d’échauffement avec ma main, dix fessées avec la cravache, et quinze avec le battoir. Tu vas compter et tu vas me remercier après. »

Bella ne répondit pas, mais Edward vit son corps se crisper légèrement.

La punition fut effectivement rapide et douloureuse. Bella n’avait pas réalisé qu’une cravache pouvait causer tant de douleur. Elle compta malgré tout chaque coup, parfois en haletant. Edward prit une pause et donna de l’eau à Bella avant de vérifier son dos, son cul et ses cuisses pour voir si certaines des marques allaient devenir des meurtrissures. Il y avait deux ou trois zébrures qui laisseraient une marque pendant quelques jours. Il caressa son dos et la sentit se calmer. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha près de son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward prit le battoir de cinq centimètres qu’il avait choisi. Il exigeait moins de force musculaire dans le bras, mais la fessée qu’il procurait était plus dure.

Edward effleura les fesses de Bella, puis il commença.

Au moment où il redéposa le battoir, les épaules de Bella tremblaient et elle sanglotait sans retenue.

Il détacha ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il savait qu’elle avait très mal. Il avait concentré ses fessées sur son cul rond et le haut de ses cuisses, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de la peau rouge et en relief.

Il versa de l’huile d’arnica dans sa main et commença à frotter doucement le corps de Bella. Il lui fit baisser les bras sur les côtés et étirer les jambes.

Bella gémit de douleur.

Quand Edward eut terminé, il laissa Bella se détendre et alla faire couler un bain.

Lorsqu’il revint, Bella avait arrêté de pleurer et elle somnolait.

« Viens Bella, » dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer alors qu’Edward la portait. À la place elle agrippa ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Merci, Maître, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t’en prie, Isabella. Tu as très bien fait ça. Je suis fier de toi, » dit-il.

Bella glapit en s’installant dans la baignoire. Edward n’y alla pas avec elle, mais il se mit à genoux sur le plancher à côté d’elle et il lava doucement son corps de la tête aux pieds. 

Il la laissa se relaxer avant de la faire sortir pour la sécher en prenant son temps. Il garda ses frôlements légers et impersonnels.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé et que Bella eut remis le peignoir, Edward la conduisit en bas dans la salle de détente.

Au début, l’idée de s’asseoir fit hésiter Bella, mais avec un peu d’insistance et de bonne humeur taquine de la part d’Edward, elle finit par prendre place sur le canapé. Son postérieur était sensible, mais elle se rendit compte que la douleur cuisante à laquelle elle s’était attendue s’apparentait davantage à de l’inconfort. C’était plus tendre que douloureux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement, et quand Edward retira son collier à Bella, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui montrer son appréciation en lui donnant du plaisir avec sa bouche.

Edward jouit avec force et Bella avala toute sa semence. Elle le lécha consciencieusement et ils tombèrent dans le lit. Ils étaient allongés en se faisant face.

Edward s’appuya sur une main alors qu’il essayait de balayer les cheveux du visage de Bella.

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément, et Edward parut soudainement solennel.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Edward ? » Demanda Bella avec inquiétude.

Ses cils noirs cachaient l’expression dans ses yeux tandis qu’il contemplait l’éclat de sa peau. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tu deviens plus belle chaque fois que je te vois ? » 

Bella se demanda pourquoi il semblait presque triste en prononçant ces mots.

« Edward ? »

Ses yeux verts lumineux rencontrèrent les siens, et Bella fut soulagée de voir combien ils étaient sereins.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais avant toi, Isabella. Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler comment j’ai vécu sans toi. » Sa sincérité était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent subitement de larmes et elle cligna furieusement. « Je ne vivais pas avant toi, Edward. C’est toi qui m’as donné la vie… » Murmura-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent avec les bras et les jambes entrelacés.

ooo

Bella était assise dans la limousine, tenant fermement la main d’Edward. Il se pencha vers elle et écarta la masse de cheveux bouclés de son cou, lui murmurant, « Tu es très belle, mon amour. Tu n’as pas à être nerveuse au sujet de quoi que soit. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle regarda Alice et Jasper et sourit. Alice avait montré de la retenue quand Jasper et elle étaient arrivés pour chercher Edward et Bella.

Tout en coiffant les cheveux de Bella, elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Kate et qu’elle s’excusait pour son comportement récent.

Edward et Jasper avaient tôt fait d’alléger l’ambiance avec leurs anecdotes scandaleuses au sujet de soirées de gala passées auxquelles ils avaient participé séparément et ensemble.

Alors que la limousine ralentissait, Bella entendit les cris et les hurlements. Elle regarda Edward avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Jazz, prenez les devants, » dit Edward tandis que la voiture s’arrêtait. La portière s’ouvrit et Bella aperçut un mur de flashs d’appareils photo.

« Bon sang de merde, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward gloussa à ses côtés.

« Allez Bébé, nous avons la situation sous contrôle. Ne regarde pas les flashs et continue à avancer, d’accord ? »

Edward sortit du véhicule le premier, et les cris devinrent encore plus perçants.

Bella s’agrippa à la main d’Edward comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu’elle s’extirpait du véhicule pour longer le tapis rouge.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, puis Edward commença à avancer. Bella ne regarda ni à gauche ni à droite, continuant à marcher en se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher. Il lui sembla que le tapis rouge était interminable, mais tout à coup ils se retrouvèrent à l’intérieur et le bruit de l’extérieur fut réduit à une rumeur sourde derrière les portes closes.

Edward se tourna vers elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella secoua légèrement la tête. « Ouais… Je vais bien. Wow ! C’était… »

Edward sourit alors que Jasper et Alice les rejoignaient. « Oui, on peut le dire ! »

Ils se déplacèrent encore et on leur désigna leurs sièges à l’une des nombreuses tables rondes dans la salle des fêtes.

Bella fut ravie lorsque Aro et son épouse Lucia les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Les deux autres couples à leur table étaient Seth, le réalisateur du plus récent film d’Edward et Jasper, et sa petite amie ‘Daisy’, qui faillit s’évanouir en apercevant les deux vedettes masculines et qui entreprit d’ignorer Bella et Alice tout au long de la soirée, et un acteur avec sa partenaire qui avaient joué dans une série de films populaires pour adolescents. Bella avait taquiné Edward au sujet de cet acteur, disant qu’il lui ressemblait un peu. La rumeur voulait que sa covedette soit aussi sa petite amie, et d’après ce que Bella vit au cours de la soirée, il ne s’agissait pas que de simples commérages ; les deux jeunes stars passèrent la soirée à se dévorer des yeux. 

La soirée fut plaisante et enjouée, et une fois que Bella eut calmé ses nerfs, elle se détendit assez pour en profiter et s’amuser.

Ils avaient un vol à attraper à 22h, aussi s’excusèrent-ils aussitôt que la soirée tira à sa fin.

Le départ fut beaucoup plus calme que l’arrivée, et ils rirent et plaisantèrent durant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport.

Bella et Edward grimpèrent dans le lit juste après minuit.

Edward sourit en attirant Bella contre lui. « Tu étais à couper le souffle ce soir, mon amour. »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Toi aussi. Avec ton smoking et ta chemise blanche Armani ! Tu étais très séduisant, Bébé. Rasé de frais et sentant si bon… » Bella plaça ses jambes en ciseau entre celles d’Edward.

Edward lui tapota le bout du nez. « Tu. Es. Insatiable. Stop ! »

Bella fit la moue. « Ok, mais seulement parce que tu es le patron… » Elle sourit et embrassa sa mâchoire lisse.

Edward sourit lui aussi. « C’est exact, chérie. Maintenant dors. »

Bella remua légèrement et gémit en sentant le pincement sur ses fesses. Edward s’était assuré de lui donner un autre massage dans la matinée, et il y avait seulement quelques stries roses sur son cul, qui seraient disparues le lendemain matin.

Bella ferma les yeux en pensant au lendemain. Elle allait ajouter ce fichu battoir et M. Poipoil à la liste de limites ‘hard’, songea-t-elle alors que le sommeil s’emparait d’elle.

À suivre…


	106. Chapitre 106

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer.

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger.

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom).

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bon, alors voici comment je vais procéder avec la suite des chapitres : s’ils font moins de 20 000 mots, je vais les traduire d’une seule traite et il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour updater. S’ils font plus de 20 000 mots, je vais les fragmenter, comme j’avais déjà l’habitude de le faire, et les updates seront moins espacés.

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 106

 

Bella remua légèrement et gémit en sentant le pincement sur ses fesses. Edward s’était assuré de lui donner un autre massage dans la matinée, et il y avait seulement quelques stries roses sur son cul, qui seraient disparues le lendemain matin.

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant au lendemain. Elle allait ajouter ce fichu battoir et M. Poipoil à la liste de limites ‘hard’, songea-t-elle alors que le sommeil s’emparait d’elle.

Bella se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle voulait commencer sa journée de bonne heure. Edward dormait profondément et elle sourit intérieurement en le voyant faire la moue et sourciller légèrement quand elle se glissa hors du lit. Elle poussa son oreiller plus près de lui et le regarda avec amusement alors qu’il enroulait immédiatement ses bras autour de l’oreiller et l’attirait vers lui pour l’étreindre. Il était un tel bébé parfois, mais Bella aimait le contempler durant ces moments tranquilles ; ça lui faisait réaliser qu’il n’était qu’un homme. Pas la star de cinéma, pas qu’un simple Dom, pas parfait en aucune façon – juste un homme qu’elle aimait encore plus maintenant qu’au début de leur relation.

Bella s’habilla sans faire de bruit dans le dressing avant de descendre tranquillement dans le gymnase du sous-sol, en faisant un détour à la cuisine, comme elle le faisait toujours, pour mettre le percolateur en marche.

Elle s’entraîna et retourna en haut. Comme elle n’avait pas le droit de se laver elle-même, il lui fallait attendre qu’Edward se réveille pour prendre sa douche.

Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner composé de fruits frais tranchés, de muesli, de yaourt et de miel. Elle soupira de contentement en se versant une tasse de café.

La meilleure odeur dans le monde… Songea-t-elle en humant la tasse fumante.

Elle grignota distraitement son petit déjeuner en ouvrant son journal, relisant ce qu’elle avait écrit jusqu’à maintenant.

Bella avait passé du temps à travailler sur le devoir que Kate lui avait donné et elle voulait y ajouter la touche finale.

RÈGLES POUR UNE SOUMISE – B. SWAN

1- Une fois que la soumise a accepté de porter son collier, elle n’est plus indépendante de son Dom. Son corps, son cœur et son esprit lui appartiennent.

2- La soumise placera toujours les besoins, les désirs et les plaisirs de son Dom avant les siens.

3- L’obéissance immédiate et absolue est requise de la soumise en tout temps lorsqu’elle porte son collier. L’incapacité de se conformer peut entraîner une punition de son Dom.

4- La soumise doit faire usage de ses mots d’alerte : Vert, Jaune, et Rouge – en TOUT temps. Son Dom respectera ses souhaits et n’utilisera jamais la violence, ni ne lui imposera sa volonté.

5- TOUTES LES RENCONTRES SE FERONT DANS UN CONTEXTE DÉPOURVU DE DANGER ; ELLES SERONT SAINES, CONSENSUELLES ET SOBRES.

6- Le temps libre est un privilège, et il ne devrait pas être tenu pour acquis ou mal géré. Si ce privilège est mal géré ou mal utilisé de quelque façon que ce soit, la soumise peut perdre ledit privilège jusqu’à une période de, mais ne dépassant pas, 4 week-ends consécutifs.

7- La soumise doit adhérer à sa routine d’exercice, et à moins qu’elle ne soit malade, ou d’une indication contraire de son Dom ou d’un professionnel de la santé, elle ne s’entraînera pas moins de 5 fois et pas plus de 6 fois par semaine.

8- La soumise doit maintenir son sexe, ses aisselles et ses jambes dépourvus de poils. Si elle ne le fait pas, elle sera punie à la discrétion de son Dom. 

9- Les lieux suivants sont des ‘zones libres’ pour la soumise : la table de la cuisine et la salle de détente (avec permission). Même si ces endroits sont des ‘zones libres’, la soumise doit s’y montrer respectueuse. La soumise a également le plein usage de sa chambre à coucher pendant les périodes où elle porte son collier.

10- La soumise dormira dans la chambre ci-haut mentionnée pendant qu’elle porte son collier, à moins que son Dom ne l’autorise à dormir avec lui.

11- La soumise sera honnête et ouverte dans sa communication avec son Dom – EN TOUT TEMPS (pas seulement durant les week-ends et les périodes où elle porte son collier). Ne pas divulguer, ou encore garder pour elle des informations qui sont importantes et nécessaires à la construction de leur relation, ou à son bien-être, entraînera une PUNITION IMMÉDIATE à la discrétion de son Dom.

12- La soumise doit s’assurer que ses besoins alimentaires sont comblés, et elle doit maintenir un poids santé. La soumise doit immédiatement informer son Dom si cette règle n’a pas été respectée, pour une raison quelconque.

13- La soumise doit appeler son Dom ‘Maître’ ou ‘Monsieur’ lorsqu’elle porte son collier.

14- La soumise accepte de porter son collier tel que convenu entre elle et son Dom.

15- La soumise n’aura pas d’orgasme ni ne se donnera du plaisir elle-même, de quelque manière ou avec quelque objet que ce soit, à moins que son Dom ne lui en ait donné la permission.

16- La soumise peut initier une séance de jeu un jour par mois – s’il en a été convenu ainsi par elle et son Dom.

17- La soumise s’engage à parler à son Dom si quelque chose lui cause du stress, de la tristesse ou de la colère – sans crainte et sans hésitation. 

18- La soumise s’engage à tenir un journal, et elle l’apportera au cours de chaque repas du soir qui aura lieu à huis clos, et si elle ne peut le faire, elle le mettra à la disposition de son Dom avant de se coucher.

19- La soumise s’engage à avoir au moins 7 heures de sommeil par nuit, du lundi au jeudi. Les heures de sommeil pendant les week-ends seront à la discrétion de son Dom.

Le non-respect de ces règles entraînera une punition, à la discrétion du Dom et dans des limites raisonnables. La soumise remerciera son Dom après chaque punition.

LA LISTE ‘VERTE’ DE BELLA

Embrasser (la bouche et les organes génitaux)

Fellations

Sexe vaginal

Sexe anal

Fessée (avec les mains, le battoir, la cravache, le martinet)

Mains liées

Jambes liées

Travail de nœuds 

Usage de jouets (vibromasseurs, pinces à mamelons et à clitoris, godes, plug anal, Sqweeler, autres jouets tels que convenus)

Ramper* juste pour mon Dom (durant les soirées de jeux)

Regarder les autres* (doit être consensuel)

Masturbation – moi-même et Maître

Humiliation légère* (à discuter) EN PRIVÉ et consensuelle

Exhibitionnisme* (à discuter) consensuel

Jeux de rôles

Bâillons

Bander les yeux

Suspension

LISTE ‘JAUNE’

Immobilisation complète

Cagoules

Camisole de force

Suspendue à l’envers* (je vais expliquer)

Infliger de la tension (?)

LISTE ‘ROUGE’

Pas de partage avec les autres – moi ou Maître – pour jouer ou avoir des rapports sexuels !

Pas d’humiliation publique

Pas de jeu impliquant de la violence

Pas de fist-fucking

Pas d’asphyxie ou de jeu de respiration

Pas de jeu impliquant du sang

Pas de jeu causant de la douleur excessive

Pas de jeu de couteau et d’aiguille

Pas de marquage permanent (tatouage – marquage au fer – piercing) sans en avoir discuter longuement et s’être mis d’accord sur les méthodes !

Pas de cruauté excessive

Bella était contente de ce qu’elle avait écrit. Elle avait essayé d’être aussi ouverte d’esprit que possible, tout en restant fidèle à ce qu’elle voulait essayer et ce qui lui flanquait la trouille !

Elle termina son café et son petit déjeuner et mit son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle versa une tasse de café pour Edward et remplit à nouveau la sienne. Elle ajouta un verre de jus de fruits sur le plateau et le transporta soigneusement à l’étage.

Alors que Bella poussait la porte, Edward gémit et roula dans le lit. Il tapota l’espace à côté de lui et grogna de façon incohérente quand il réalisa qu’il était vide.

Elle rit en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet. Les cheveux d’Edward pointaient dans toutes les directions et il fronçait les sourcils de la manière la plus sexy, le tout combiné à sa fameuse moue inimitable.

Il s’allongea contre ses oreillers et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il bâilla et gratta distraitement le duvet sur sa poitrine avec ses ongles.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton boudeur. Bella lui tendit son café et se pencha pour l’embrasser sur le front.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Chéri. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, et je suis allée faire mon workout et j’ai pris mon petit déjeuner. Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller, » expliqua Bella en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Edward but la moitié de son café et soupira bruyamment. Bella fronça les sourcils, parce que normalement c’était elle qui était grincheuse et peu loquace le matin, et Edward était comme le reste des Cullen – un vrai rayon de soleil !

Elle tendit la main et toucha sa cuisse. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle réprima un sourire, parce qu’elle savait qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à faire de l’humour, mais il avait l’air d’un petit garçon mal luné.

D’accord, pas si petit, et très sexy… et pas garçon tant que ça non plus…

« Rien… » Marmonna-t-il avant de boire le reste de son café.

« Oh. Ok. Eh bien Edward, j’ai besoin de prendre une douche avant d’aller travailler, alors peux-tu… » Dit-elle tranquillement.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Bon Dieu de merde, il est encore tôt, Bella ! Il est seulement… Seigneur, il n’est même pas 7h30 ! Reviens au lit avec moi… » Edward grogna à moitié sa réponse en tirant une poignée de ses cheveux.

Bella secoua légèrement la tête. 

« J’ai besoin d’une douche, Bébé… » Insista-t-elle, mais elle arrêta quand elle croisa le regard noir d’Edward.

Elle se leva, et, gardant les yeux sur Edward alors qu’il la regardait intensément, elle enleva ses chaussures de sport et se déshabilla prestement. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et les mit dans le panier à linge sale, puis elle lava son visage en vitesse et brossa ses dents avant d’aller retrouver Edward.

Il avait terminé son jus et la suivit du regard alors qu’elle traversait la pièce, nue et impudique.

Le sourire réticent d’Edward se releva à la commissure de ses lèvres. Au lieu de contourner le lit pour se rendre de son côté, Bella se glissa sous les couvertures du côté d’Edward et elle roula délibérément sur lui, s’assurant de presser son corps contre le sien, épaule contre épaule, poitrine contre poitrine, ventre contre ventre, hanche contre hanche, son aine appuyée sur la sienne.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’Edward perdit le contrôle.

Une minute Bella essayait de le cajoler et de le taquiner, et la suivante elle était à plat sur son dos, ses mains tenues au-dessus de sa tête dans un étau alors qu’Edward se penchait sur elle.

Ses yeux verts se mirent soudainement à flamber, et sa bouche se fit dure et menaçante alors qu’il plongeait son regard dans celui effaré de Bella. 

« Arrête ! Arrête de me taquiner, putain de bordel, Isabella ! Tu connais les conditions, alors stop ! » Grogna-t-il.

Puis Bella fut libérée et elle regarda Edward se diriger vers la salle de bain et claquer la porte.

D’aaaaacord. Elle se retourna et s’assit lentement. 

Edward ne claquait jamais les portes. Il détestait quand les portes, les placards ou les tiroirs claquaient. Bella essaya de garder sa respiration calme et régulière. Elle se rappela que c’était à propos d’Edward, et que jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait une raison valable de s’énerver, elle ne permettrait pas à l’humeur de celui-ci de l’affecter.

Elle se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, ouvrant tranquillement la porte. Edward était appuyé contre le lavabo, regardant l’eau couler du robinet et disparaître dans la bonde.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux sur son pénis en érection, rouge et engorgé, qui pointait vers le plafond.

Hmmm… Maintenant la mauvaise humeur et le comportement enfantin commençaient à avoir du sens.

Bella regarda Edward dans le miroir. À contrecœur il rencontra ses yeux déconcertés.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre, mais avant qu’elle puisse parler, Edward ferma le robinet et se retourna. Il s’appuya contre le comptoir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je n’arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière, et quand je me suis finalement endormi, j’ai fait ces… putains de rêves sexy à ton sujet, et ensuite quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais partie… Et, eh bien tu connais le reste. Mon érection n’est pas ton problème et je suis désolé d’avoir perdu mon sang froid avec toi… » Dit-il tranquillement. Bella pouvait voir qu’il était mal à l’aise et probablement plus qu’un peu énervé contre lui-même de ne pas être en mesure de se contrôler pendant quelques jours !

Elle leva une main et frotta doucement la mâchoire serrée d’Edward. « Edward, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’aider… Je ne peux peut-être pas avoir d’orgasme, mais crois-moi si je te dis que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que te donner du plaisir… rien. »

Edward dévisagea Bella ; son regard était impénétrable. Pendant un moment elle crut qu’il allait la rejeter. Finalement il prit sa main et la tira vers la douche. Il tendit son bras à l’intérieur et l’eau se mit à tomber comme la pluie. Edward attira Bella dans ses bras. Les mains de Bella se tendirent vers lui alors qu’il la poussait doucement à l’intérieur de la cabine de douche. Bella sentit le mur dans son dos tandis qu’Edward ne perdait pas de temps à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue était aussi dure que son phallus entre eux. Il ne put retenir un gémissement en se frottant sans vergogne contre la peau douce du ventre de Bella.

« Putain, Bella, je te veux tellement… » Marmonna-t-il contre son cou en utilisant une de ses mains pour écarter gentiment ses cheveux sur le côté, la forçant à exposer son cou. Il embrassa, mordilla et lapa la veine qu’on pouvait voir à travers sa peau pâle.

Bella retint ses propres jurons et ignora laborieusement les tiraillements et l’humidité entre ses jambes. Elle leva les mains et pinça doucement les tétons d’Edward, le faisant ruer des hanches contre elle.

« Edward, assieds-toi sur le siège de douche pour moi… » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward la fixa intensément et glissa sur le siège de douche qu’il avait fait construire spécialement à cet effet.

Bella se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. « Je veux te donner du plaisir… Dis-moi… Veux-tu que je te baise avec ma bouche, mes mains, ou mes nichons ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward ouvrit et ferma la bouche en la regardant sans ciller. « Baise-moi… »

Bella lui sourit et s’agenouilla entre ses cuisses. « C’est ce qui est prévu, matelot, » railla-t-elle.

« Tu choisis, » dit-il, levant la main pour se toucher, mais Bella fut plus rapide. Avec une dextérité qu’Edward ne lui connaissait pas, elle enroula sa main autour de sa verge, prenant ses testicules en coupe avec l’autre. Elle les roula entre ses doigts souples, tout en exerçant une torsion du poignet de son autre main en approchant du gland rosé. 

« Mon pauvre bébé… » Chantonna-t-elle, et Edward aurait ri s’il ne combattait pas l’envie de jouir. « Tellement dur… hmmm… Qu’est-ce que ce vilain bonhomme t’a fait… Ça va… Bella est là maintenant… Nous allons te faire te sentir mieux… d’accord ? Tiens, laisse-moi t’embrasser, toi ma belle bite… » Bella avala le dernier de ses mots alors qu’elle engloutissait toute sa longueur.

Edward cria en sentant sa bouche chaude et humide et sa langue agile commencer à faire succion.

« Attends… Putain Bella !!! » Edward était presque incohérent.

La sensation de Bella s’affairant sur sa verge et ses testicules avec ses doigts et sa bouche gourmande était presque trop intense. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre sa limite, et juste comme il était sur le point de céder, Bella exerça une pression à la base de son phallus, tenant fermement celui-ci dans un anneau fait avec son pouce et son majeur. Edward faillit hurler de frustration quand il sentit son climax régresser.

Bella le retira de sa bouche. Il voulait supplier et plaider pour qu’elle le soulage, mais la lueur dans ses yeux le stoppa.

« Gentil garçon… Maintenant on va te mettre de très bonne humeur, mais tu dois te contrôler un peu… Peux-tu faire ça ? » Lui demanda Bella.

Edward hocha la tête. Il était incapable de dire un mot.

Elle s’assit sur ses fesses et ouvrit les jambes. Edward fut immédiatement frappé par l’odeur de son excitation. Bella prit sa main. « J’ai besoin que tu répandes un peu de mes sécrétions entre mes seins. »

La bouche d’Edward s’ouvrit en grand. Bella ne rougissait même pas en prononçant ces mots !

Bella ne quitta pas Edward des yeux en guidant sa main vers le bas. Elle mordit l’intérieur de sa joue alors que ses doigts collectaient rapidement un peu de ses jus ruisselants.

Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs, remarqua-t-elle alors que ses narines se dilataient sous l’effort qu’il lui fallait pour se contrôler.

Il leva les doigts et appliqua les sécrétions de Bella sur ses seins et la vallée entre ceux-ci. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il se lécha les doigts, ce qui suscita un gémissement de la part de Bella.

Elle secoua la tête, ne relâchant pas la pression à la base de sa chair turgescente tandis qu’elle rassemblait ses seins dans une main. 

« Est-ce que je peux te soulager ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça de nouveau.

Bella prit ses deux seins dans ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté de sa verge avant de capturer celle-ci entre eux et de les presser ensemble. Edward ferma les yeux sur la vue de son gland rouge se montrant furtivement entre les seins de Bella.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et commença à pomper ses seins de haut en bas, le mélange de son essence et de sa salive les faisant monter et descendre aisément autour de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et le regarda alors que sa bouche remuait sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Elle ne put s’empêcher de tortiller ses mamelons entre ses doigts, mais alors elle sentit le tiraillement faire écho dans son clitoris et elle arrêta, déplaçant rapidement ses doigts.

Elle parla à nouveau. « Maintenant mon trésor… je veux que tu viennes sur moi… » Edward ouvrit vivement les yeux alors que ses mots pénétraient son cerveau embrumé de sexe. « Bella… » Commença-t-il.

Bella sourit. « Éjacule sur moi… Je promets que tu pourras me regarder attraper ce que je peux avec ma langue… si foutrement proche… C’est ça… » Elle sentit la base de son pénis commencer à gonfler et Edward rua plus fort.

« Jouis… OH ! » Bella cria de surprise alors que des jets de sperme jaillissaient subitement de son gland. Elle ferma les yeux et tira la langue. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide chaud dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, sur ses seins et son visage. Elle goûta la saveur forte du foutre d’Edward alors qu’il atterrissait dans sa bouche et sur sa langue. 

Edward ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Bella tandis qu’elle incitait sa verge à libérer son sperme sur elle. Il n’avait jamais trouvé ce genre de marquage érotique, mais le faire – regarder Bella l’encourager à la marquer ainsi était l’une des choses les plus spectaculaires qu’il ait jamais vue. Son orgasme fut si puissant qu’il sentit ses genoux trembler. Jet après jet, son foutre fut pompé hors de lui pour aller sur Bella. Il osa regarder son visage.

Elle souriait d’une oreille à l’autre en tentant de capturer autant de sperme dans sa bouche qu’elle le pouvait sans utiliser ses mains, lesquelles serraient encore ses seins, tenant fermement sa verge entre eux.

Finalement son écoulement s’arrêta et Bella inclina la tête et embrassa doucement son gland sensible. Edward secoua la tête avec un sourire piteux en entendant ses paroles.

« Là, mon gentil garçon, tout va mieux. Je reviendrai plus tard pour t’aider à t’endormir, d’accord ? » Avec un dernier effleurement de ses lèvres, Bella s’assit sur ses talons. Elle essuya son visage avec ses mains et elle lui sourit.

« Tu te sens mieux, Sparky ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire effronté. 

Edward secoua la tête à son intention. « Isabella Swan, tu es sans aucun doute la femme la plus foutrement sexy du monde ! »

Le rire tapageur de Bella retentit haut et fort alors que le temps pour la douche commençait vraiment.

ooo

Bella était presque en retard pour le travail. Edward et elle s’étaient finalement rendus en bas, et Sarah n’avait pu s’empêcher de rire à leurs pitreries ludiques. Elle nota la nuance de rose sur les joues de Bella et la lueur d’adoration dans les yeux d’Edward tandis qu’ils partageaient un café et que Bella mangeait son petit déjeuner à même l’assiette d’Edward. Sarah se contenta de secouer la tête et dissimula son sourire en les servant une deuxième fois avec un seul couvert.

Apparemment ces deux-là allaient très bien.

Anderson frappa à la porte d’entrée. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, M. Cullen, mais il est 8h50… »

« Nomdunputaindechienabandonné ! » S’exclama Bella. Elle embrassa Edward en vitesse, et la seconde d’après elle courait vers la porte.

Les yeux amusés d’Anderson rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward à travers la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent l’un l’autre, communiquant silencieusement. 

« Il y a beaucoup de presse à l’extérieur ce matin… » Dit-il finalement.

Edward fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Nous avons autorisé la publication d’une déclaration conjointe à la presse hier soir… Garde-la en sécurité, Anderson. Si tu as besoin de renfort, s’il te plaît n’hésite pas… »

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens. Anderson fit un bref signe de tête puis la secoua en entendant le klaxon du SUV retentir bruyamment.

Edward se mit à rire. « N’en fais pas une affaire personnelle, Andy ; moi aussi je suis obligé de faire ses quatre volontés ! »

Il regarda Anderson jogger vers le véhicule en attente. Il sourit en voyant Bella engueuler vertement Andy ! Pauvre homme ! Son sourire s’effaça quand il repéra le crépitement des flashs à l’extérieur du portail.

PUTAIN DE PRESSE !

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de garder son sang-froid quand ils entraient en contact avec les membres de la presse. Surtout depuis l’incident chez Barney’s. Son père leur avait conseillé de tenir une conférence de presse afin de pouvoir transmettre une brève déclaration concernant le cambriolage et la prise d’otages chez Emmett.

Mais ni lui ni Jasper n’avait voulu ouvrir cette porte. Edward s’était battu contre Heidi et Felix jusqu’au bout à ce sujet, mais à la fin, ils avaient décidé de ne faire qu’une seule déclaration aux médias.

Edward ramassa ses exemplaires de The Chronicle et de The Examiner. La même histoire circulait dans tous les journaux importants, et elle avait été récupérée par la plupart des sites Web tenus par les paparazzi. 

Après la mort de Jacob Black, les membres des familles Cullen, Whitlock et Roman ont fait paraître la déclaration suivante : 

« C’est avec un profond regret que nous avons appris la mort de Jacob Black aujourd’hui. Bien que Bella Swan, la compagne d’Edward Cullen, soit la seule à avoir connu le jeune homme, aucun de nous ne souhaitait ce genre d’aboutissement pour qui que ce soit, même pour une personne qui était entrée par effraction dans la résidence d’Emmett Cullen et avait tenu en otages pendant des heures Bella, Kate Roman, l’épouse du célèbre réalisateur Garrett Roman, Alice Cullen, la fiancée de Jasper Whitlock, et Rosalie Cullen, l’épouse d’Emmett, les terrorisant sans pitié en pointant un révolver dans leur direction.

La famille Cullen a vécu assez de traumatismes pour le reste de son existence, et demanderait aux membres de la presse de respecter les familles impliquées dans ce drame, y compris la famille du défunt. Elle les prierait de leur laisser à tous leur intimité et le temps de guérir.

La déclaration était signée par le chef de la famille Cullen, le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Edward savait que la presse voudrait en savoir plus, mais il avait été très ferme lors de sa dernière conversation avec Felix.

« Aucune autre putain d’interview, Felix ! C’est ça et puis c’est tout ! Et tu peux faire savoir à tout le monde que je vais poursuivre n’importe lequel de ces enculés qui osera dire un truc à propos de ma famille ! Jenks a déjà reçu des instructions à cet effet ! »

Felix avait battu en retraite après ça.

Edward secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Il lança les journaux sur la table de la cuisine et se leva. Sarah se tourna pour venir commencer à débarrasser celle-ci des restes du petit déjeuner.

Edward souriait en se dirigeant vers le lave-vaisselle pour y mettre les assiettes. Il étreignit Sarah en passant à côté d’elle.

Elle frappa son bras en lui lançant un regard faussement irrité. « Quand vas-tu épouser cette fille et faire d’elle une femme honnête, jeune homme ? »

Edward lui fit un clin d’œil. « Arrête de faire tant d’histoires, Sarah Marguerite ! Tu es pire que ma mère ! J’ai tout prévu… Disons simplement que tu vas sauter d’enthousiasme quand ça arrivera ! » Et ce disant, il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans son bureau.

ooo

Aro lui avait envoyé un projet intéressant à regarder. C’était quelque chose qu’Edward n’avait jamais pensé à essayer avant, mais il avait un bon feeling à ce sujet. Il était excité. Si cela fonctionnait, alors ses jours en tant que l’une des stars les plus ‘hot’ de Hollywood étaient comptés. 

Edward était content de ne plus avoir d’autre engagement de tournage après le film de Garrett. Il avait dit à Aro, ainsi qu’à Felix et Heidi, qu’il allait prendre une pause en tant qu’acteur et qu’on ne le verrait plus devant les caméras avant un moment. 

Quand il avait reçu le coup de fil d’Aro la semaine précédente, il avait été sceptique, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire.

Aro l’avait convaincu d’au moins lire la proposition et le script.

Il avait commencé à lire le scénario la veille et l’avait redéposé seulement quand il avait été temps de se préparer pour le dîner de remise de prix.

Aro n’avait pas exagéré, et Edward avait senti une vague d’excitation en lisant le synopsis et le script. Il téléphona à Aro qui émit un petit rire de joie en entendant l’excitation à peine contenue dans la voix d’Edward tandis qu’il lui posait des questions. Edward promit de revenir à Aro vendredi matin au plus tard.

Edward voulait en discuter avec son père et sa mère. Carlisle et Esme avaient élevé leurs trois enfants de manière à ce que ceux-ci réfléchissent et se fassent leurs propres opinions au sujet des choses, mais ils avaient toujours été disponibles pour prêter une oreille attentive ou échanger des idées avec eux. Emmett, Edward et Alice prenaient rarement des décisions d’affaire sans au moins le mentionner à leurs parents.

Edward prit la photo qui trônait sur son bureau. C’était l’une des photos que Jeff avait prises au cours de leur interview.

Bella et lui étaient assis sur le canapé de ses parents. Ils s’étaient disputés à propos de différents artistes peintres et Edward avait pointé son doigt. Bella l’avait attrapé et ils s’étaient retrouvés presque nez à nez, échangeant un sourire. L’amour dans la photographie sautait aux yeux de la personne qui la contemplait tellement il était tangible. Les joues de Bella étaient rouges et ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées. L’expression sur le visage d’Edward était tendre et indulgente.

Il avait hâte de parler du projet à Bella. Elle était intelligente et avait une façon rafraîchissante de regarder les situations qu’on lui présentait. Et elle n’était pas d’accord avec tout ce qu’il disait juste parce qu’il était Edward Cullen. Elle avait une vision plus large que ça.

Paul avait été très heureux de la façon dont leur week-end s’était déroulé. Quand Edward avait souligné que Bella avait essayé de le manipuler, Paul lui avait rappelé que le devoir qu’il lui avait donné pour la fin de semaine était le sien, pas celui de Bella. Il lui avait expliqué que la réussite de ce week-end tenait dans le fait qu’Edward avait renoncé à son contrôle sur les événements de celui-ci.

Edward s’était senti mieux après sa session, et bien qu’il lui fût toujours interdit de téléphoner à Bella, il réalisa qu’il n’était plus aussi anxieux qu’il ne l’avait été. Le simple fait de savoir qu’Anderson était avec elle enlevait à son angoisse. Il savait qu’Anderson ne prendrait aucun risque avec Bella ou avec sa sécurité.

ooo

Bella était occupée. Elle avait une nouvelle cliente, Jane, qui refaisait la décoration de son domicile à Los Angeles, et qui avait entendu parler du no 22 de la rue Princess par l’intermédiaire d’un ami. Elle avait téléphoné la veille pour prendre rendez-vous, et donc Bella ne fut pas surprise quand elle entra dans la galerie avec son décorateur.

On demanda à Bella de sélectionner et de présenter des objets d’art ainsi que des tableaux et d’autres pièces ‘intéressantes’. Elle avait dix jours pour s’acquitter de cette tâche. Bella était excitée en examinant les différentes photographies de la maison. Le hall d’entrée était un espace qui s’ouvrait sur trois étages, avec deux escaliers datant d’avant la Guerre de Sécession conduisant au premier palier. C’était cet espace, de même que le salon formel et la bibliothèque, que Bella avait pour mission d’enjoliver avec les œuvres d’art qu’elle allait choisir.

Elle appela Rosalie et lui demanda de la rencontrer à la galerie afin d’obtenir son avis sur le projet. Bien que Rosalie soit architecte, elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Esme sur le design d’intérieur et la décoration des bâtiments qu’elle concevait.

Rosalie accepta de venir la retrouver plus tard dans l’après-midi. Bella passa le reste de la matinée et le début de l’après-midi à faire quelques sélections provisoires à partir des albums d’œuvres d’art qu’ils avaient en stock et qui étaient disponibles auprès des artistes qu’ils exposaient.

Son alarme sonna à midi et elle laissa son travail de côté et alla s’installer à la table à l’arrière de la galerie pour manger son lunch tout en écoutant de la musique sur son iPod. Elle prit quelques notes en mangeant. Elle était excitée et un peu nerveuse au sujet de la prochaine soirée. 

Elle repensa à sa séance de la veille avec Paul.

FLASHBACK 

Bella fut introduite directement dans le bureau de Paul quand elle arriva. Elle sourit au thérapeute et il vit tout de suite que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Comment a été ton week-end, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Bella lui lança un regard noir. « Terrible, merci beaucoup ! Merci de m’avoir propulsée tête la première dans cette galère ! » Grommela-t-elle.

Le sourire de Paul s’élargit. « Oh, allez ! Ne me dis pas qu’Edward n’a pas pu le faire ? »

Bella avait envie de lui faire un doigt d’honneur, mais elle se contenta d’expirer bruyamment l’air de ses poumons. « Oh non ! M. Cullen a été un élève très studieux. Il s’est acquitté de son devoir à la lettre et m’a cédé tout le contrôle pour la durée de notre week-end ! »

« Comment est-ce que ça s’est passé ? »

« Ça a été catastrophique ! J’ai complètement foiré. Deux fois ! Une fois quand j’ai essayé de le manipuler pour qu’il prenne le contrôle dans la salle de jeux, et ensuite quand je me suis gardée de lui dire quelque chose de vraiment important et que j’ai heurté ses sentiments. » Bella soupira de tristesse.

« Comment as-tu géré la situation ? » S’enquit tranquillement Paul.

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « J’ai… j’ai parlé à mon mentor, et ensuite Edward et moi avons parlé, et je… Eh bien je lui ai demandé de me punir… »

« Tu portais ton collier à ce moment-là ? »

« Non… non, mais je ne me sentais pas comme si j’avais été pardonnée et je lui ai demandé… de m’aider. »

« Est-ce que le fait d’être punie t’a aidée ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui. Ça a aussi ouvert la porte à quelques questions, et nous sommes en train de réévaluer nos listes et nos règles. Ça va mieux maintenant… Nous allons mieux maintenant. » Bella leva la tête avec hésitation. 

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu’il n’y avait ni jugement ni désapprobation sur le visage de Paul. Il hocha la tête de façon encourageante. 

« Penses-tu que vous avez surmonté le problème ? »

« Oui. Je sais pourquoi Edward a réagi comme il l’a fait. C’était quelque chose à propos de mon alimentation, et je n’avais pas compris les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir sur notre temps dans la salle de jeux. Et en plus, je me rends compte de l’importance de dire les choses à Edward et de ne pas censurer l’information. » Bella sourit.

Paul prit des notes et se pencha en avant. « Pourquoi penses-tu que tu fais ça ? Si je regarde ce que tu m’as dit jusqu’à présent, les divers incidents avec tes voisins, tes problèmes alimentaires, tu as tendance à garder des informations d’Edward et des autres personnes dans ta vie. Est-ce la confiance ? »

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur et se planta devant la fenêtre pour le contempler.

« Bella ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas l’inquiéter avec les choses dont je peux m’occuper. J’ai l’impression d’être un fardeau plutôt qu’une partenaire égale. Mais j’ai promis à Edward qu’à partir de maintenant il n’y aura plus de secrets. » Bella se retourna et regagna sa chaise.

« Étais-tu comme ça quand tu étais enfant ? » Demanda posément Paul.

« Mes parents ne s’intéressaient pas à moi quand j’étais petite. Mon père travaillait et buvait pour essayer d’oublier le fait qu’il avait épousé une femme égoïste et enfantine qui détestait sa vie, et pour ce qui est de Renée, eh bien, comme tu le sais, elle est partie dès qu’elle l’a pu. Alors c’est juste devenu plus facile de ne pas parler. Je me suis occupée des choses dans ma propre vie, et j’ai essayé de ne pas avoir besoin de mes parents pour quoi que ce soit. L’école, les amis, peu importe. C’était plus facile pour eux de penser que tout allait bien. Je ne leur parlais que si j’avais besoin de quelque chose comme de la bouffe, des vêtements, ou des billets d’autorisation signés. »

Bella secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser les images malheureuses de son esprit. 

Elle sourit à Paul. « Il m’a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser qu’Edward veut savoir ce que je fais de mes journées, ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Ce que j’ai à dire l’intéresse vraiment, et ça intéresse aussi le reste de la famille. Je travaille là-dessus, c’est-à-dire que je le ferai dorénavant. Ce n’est plus seulement moi. Je ne suis pas seule. » En prononçant ces mots, Bella sourit, même si ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Paul lui rendit son sourire. « C’est exact. Je pense que tu fais un excellent travail jusqu’à maintenant, Bella. Tu t’ouvres aux autres et c’est ce qui est important. Tu laisses les gens pénétrer dans ta bulle. Tu laisses Edward pénétrer dans ta bulle. Tu dois apprendre à t’aimer, Bella. Apprécie qui tu es et ce que tu as à offrir au monde et à ta relation. Tu es très précieuse et tu dois commencer à te traiter de cette façon. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Comment puis-je faire ? Je ne me vois juste pas comme ça… »

Paul passa le reste de leur temps ensemble à élaborer les devoirs de Bella.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Rosalie arriva alors que Bella se versait une tasse de café. Elle sourit et mit la petite bouilloire en marche pour faire du thé, comme Rosalie ne buvait pas de café. 

« Hé toi. Oh mon Dieu, Rose, tu es magnifique ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été si malade il n’y a pas longtemps de ça ! » Lança Bella tandis que Rose ôtait son manteau noir.

Rosalie portait une jupe crayon noire avec un chemisier blanc qui soulignait son ventre gonflé. Ses talons aiguilles noirs lui donnaient l’air sexy et sophistiqué.

Elle sourit. « Ce petit cogneur devient très actif lui aussi. Seigneur ! Mes pieds sont en train de me tuer ! » Elle s’assit et retira ses chaussures. « Putain ! Je me vois bien me promener dans des ballerines ou des chaussures de sport pendant les quatre prochains mois ! »

Bella lui apporta son thé et le déposa sur la table. Rosalie regarda Bella et se mit à rire. « Hé, on peut toujours t’acheter une paire de Crocs, » la nargua Bella.

« Va te faire foutre ! Je préfère encore me balader pieds nus ! Non, ça signifie seulement que j’ai besoin de plus de massages des pieds ! » Rosalie lança un regard faussement mécontent à Bella.

Elles passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à examiner les options possibles. Rosalie suggéra à Bella de consulter Esme pendant que celle-ci était en ville avec Carlisle.

Bella était excitée de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait hâte de montrer sa liste à Edward et de voir la sienne.

Elle rangea son manteau dans le placard et partit à la recherche d’Edward. 

Il était assis dans son bureau et il sourit en se levant, lui ouvrant les bras pour l’accueillir. « Salut, Bébé. »

Bella sourit et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l’embrasser.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Bella respirait avec difficulté. « Hé, tu es de bonne humeur. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

Edward sourit en frottant son nez sur le sien, à la manière des esquimaux. « J’ai eu une très bonne journée, tout ça grâce à ma petite coquine. J’ai flotté sur un nuage toute la journée. Comment s’est passée la tienne ? »

Bella raconta sa journée à Edward pendant qu’ils se rendaient à l’étage pour qu’elle se change. Elle revint à l’entrée du dressing et resta plantée là.

Edward était à moitié allongé sur la causeuse et il regarda Bella avec concupiscence alors qu’elle se tenait dans la porte, vêtue seulement de son soutien-gorge et de son slip en dentelle pourpre et crème.

« Eh bien, quel festin tu es pour les yeux ! » Commenta-t-il en se redressant.

Bella roula des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. « Bas les pattes, Sparky, je voulais juste te demander ce que je vais porter ce soir ? »

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent et Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer en lisant le désir dans son regard.

« Pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas quelque chose de confortable pour le moment ? Plus tard je te veux dans ces sous-vêtements, avec un peignoir par-dessus, » répondit Edward, et Bella déglutit en entendant le ton soudainement rauque de sa voix.

« Très bien. »

Elle enfila un jeans et un haut à manches longues. Elle enleva son maquillage et brossa ses cheveux avant de retourner dans le coin boudoir de leur chambre.

Elle vit qu’Edward tenait son journal dans ses mains, ainsi que quelques feuilles de papier.

« Nous descendons ? » Dit-il en lui tendant son journal.

Bella hocha la tête et le précéda dans la cuisine.

Elle vit que la table avait déjà été dressée pour le dîner.

Edward se dirigea vers le frigo et prit le pichet de thé glacé, puis il fit signe à Bella de s’asseoir pendant que leur repas réchauffait.

Elle prit place au comptoir et Edward vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il en leur versant un verre de thé glacé.

« Aussi prête que je pourrai jamais l’être. »

Edward lui tendit ses feuilles de notes dactylographiées tandis que Bella ouvrait son journal à la page où elle avait écrit sa liste et ses règles.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tous les deux lisaient leurs listes et leurs règles révisées. 

Bella entendit Edward émettre ce qui ressemblait à un grognement, et quand elle leva les yeux, ceux d’Edward étaient pétillants de joie.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

Edward s’empressa de lui expliquer. « Je ne ris pas de toi, Bébé, et je souris à cause de la terminologie que tu as employée et de certains de tes commentaires. »

« Oh. » Bella fixa Edward alors que celui-ci se concentrait à nouveau sur les pages devant lui, puis elle reporta son attention sur les feuilles d’Edward.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva et commença à servir le dîner.

Edward ramassa les feuilles et transféra le tout sur la table.

« Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? » Ne put s’empêcher de demander Bella en déposant une assiette de curry vert thaïlandais devant Edward.

Elle apporta le pain Nan croustillant et divers condiments avant de s’asseoir, et Edward lui répondit.

« Eh bien, je suis vraiment content. Tu as de toute évidence consacré beaucoup de temps à réfléchir et à considérer tout ça… » Dit-il.

Bella perçut l’hésitation dans sa voix. « Mais ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Il n’y a pas de mais ici. Je suis juste un peu confus au sujet de quelques-uns des éléments que tu as énumérés, et tu as mis quelques points d’interrogation dont nous devrions parler. Et toi ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu n’as pas changé grand-chose dans ta liste, mais certaines de tes règles sont un peu trop restrictives, et je pense que nous devons négocier ! » Dit-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à Edward.

Celui-ci lui sourit. « Nous y voilà… Je savais que le mot négocier arriverait dans la discussion tôt ou tard ! » 

« Bien entendu ! Aimerais-tu commencer ou préférerais-tu que ce soit moi ? » S’enquit effrontément Bella.

Edward sourit encore. « Oh, je t’en prie, à toi l’honneur. »

Bella regarda rapidement les feuilles d’Edward et les annotations au crayon qu’elle avait ajoutées.

« Ok, tout d’abord, neuf heures de sommeil ? Tu plaisantes ! Edward, je ne pourrais pas dormir neuf heures même si j’étais dans un coma artificiel ! »

Edward réprima son sourire. Elle est vachement mignonne… Il secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Bella lui disait.

« Tu exagères énormément, Bella. Bon d’accord, huit heures… avec une sieste les samedis après-midis. »

« J’ai l’air d’avoir six ans ou quoi ? Allons, sois raisonnable, Edward. Sept heures de sommeil les soirs de semaine, sauf si tu me donnes l’autorisation de rester debout plus tard ou si nous sortons, et pas de siestes l’après-midi… » Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais emprisonna sa lèvre entre ses dents en entendant Edward gronder doucement. « Isabella… » Dit-il en guise d’avertissement.

Bella bougea sur son siège, mal à l’aise. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, mais je vais rester allongée avec les yeux grands ouverts la moitié de la nuit si je dois essayer de dormir autant. »

Edward secoua la tête. « D’accord, faisons un compromis. Tu aimes t’entraîner le matin, non ? »

Bella acquiesça. 

« Tu as aussi besoin de manger, prendre une douche et t’habiller pour le travail. Donc normalement tu te réveillerais à quelle heure chaque jour ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Autour de 5h30. Je n’aime pas être obligée de tout faire à la hâte le matin – j’ai besoin de commencer ma journée lentement… »

Edward sourit. « Je sais… Bon, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de te mettre au lit à 22h15 du lundi au jeudi ? Et régler ton alarme à 5h45 le matin ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils mais réfléchit à propos de ce qu’Edward lui demandait. Finalement elle hocha la tête. 

« D’accord, je suis prête à essayer, » dit-elle.

Edward lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

C’était à son tour de parler. Il regarda la liste de Bella et fronça les sourcils. « Hmm, tu demandes un maximum de 6 workouts et un minimum de 5, mais nous avons déjà changé ça et nous avons convenu que tu ferais un maximum de 5 séances, et pas moins que 4. » Edward soutint fermement le regard de Bella.

Bella voulait rappeler à Edward que le nombre de séances avait été décidé entre lui et son instructeur et qu’elle n’avait pas voix au chapitre, mais elle tint sagement sa langue. Elle savait que ces règles étaient les règles de son Maître, et pas les siennes. Ultimement il les fixait, et le fait qu’il soit prêt à lui demander son opinion devait être considéré comme un honneur.

Edward fut rempli de fierté envers Bella lorsqu’elle baissa les yeux et que son attitude entière changea.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur. Je vais modifier ma liste, » dit-elle.

Ils parcoururent sans incident quelques autres règles qui avaient besoin d’éclaircissement.

Ils passèrent à leurs listes de limites révisées, et alors que celle d’Edward n’avait pas changé, il fut très heureux de voir que celle de Bella avait changé de manière significative.

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, Bébé. Je vois les limites dont tu veux qu’on discute. Mais ce qui m’intrigue le plus, c’est celle au sujet d’être suspendue à l’envers… » Edward luttait pour garder un visage impassible.

Bella hocha la tête comme si elle avait été tout à fait claire. Edward haussa un sourcil. « Peux-tu s’il te plaît m’expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire ? »

« Euh, si vous décidiez de me suspendre par les pieds, avec la tête en bas, alors je pense que je serais obligée d’utiliser un mot d’alerte… » 

Edward se leva précipitamment et ramassa leurs assiettes. « Je vois… » Dit-il. En son for intérieur il voulait rire. Elle avait l’air tellement sincère et inquiète.

Une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’il pouvait réagir sans rire d’elle, il retourna à la table avec deux tasses de café.

« Eh bien, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais un truc avec lequel tu n’es pas à l’aise, alors nous allons discuter de nouvelles positions avant de les mettre en pratique, le cas échéant. Si tu n’es pas à l’aise, c’est évident que tu dois utiliser ton code de sécurité. Mais tu dois aussi t’assurer que tu te sers de tes mots d’alerte seulement lorsque c’est nécessaire. Pas pour un léger inconfort. » Il énonça la dernière partie d’un ton sévère afin qu’elle ne soit pas tentée d’utiliser un mot d’alerte au lieu de se laisser pousser un peu.

Bella acquiesça.

« Infliger de la tension, Isabella ? »

Edward n’avait jamais entendu cette expression avant et il était anxieux de savoir où Bella s’était procurée ses informations.

« Euh, oui, vous savez, quand le Dom attache la soumise à la table et qu’ensuite il l’étire, la soumet à une tension… Harry prétend que c’est super pour le mal de dos, mais je ne voudrais pas essayer ça… » Expliqua Bella.

Edward essaya vraiment très fort de ne pas rire ; il ne voulait pas que Bella pense qu’il riait à ses dépens, mais il ne put s’empêcher de glousser en songeant à la plaisanterie que Harry avait faite à Bella.

Bella vit les lèvres d’Edward se contracter. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward se pencha et lui prit la main. « Je ne ris pas de toi, mais Harry s’est juste payé ta tête, Bébé. Je ne te mettrais jamais sur un chevalet. C’était un instrument de torture barbare utilisé au Moyen Âge ! Pourquoi pensais-tu que je songeais même à me procurer ce genre d’appareil ? »

« Vous n’y songiez pas ? » Questionna-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire. « Harry ! Cette petite merde ! Attendez de voir quand je vais l’avoir devant moi ! Putain, et moi qui me demandais ce que… je veux dire, je voulais savoir ce qu’était un crochet céleste ou peu importe comment il appelait ça… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci Edward éclata carrément de rire. « Chérie, je te laisserais bien lui flanquer une raclée, mais tu devrais plutôt lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui jouer un tour quand il viendra dîner… D’ailleurs ça me fait penser, est-ce qu’ils vont venir ? »

Bella sourit à sa question. « Ouais, ils seront là mercredi soir prochain pour le dîner. »

« Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais discuter, Isabella ? » S’enquit Edward. Il savait qu’ils disposaient d’environ trente minutes avant que Bella ne doive se présenter à la salle de jeux.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Euh, eh bien je voulais juste dire que, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a quelques nouvelles choses que je voudrais essayer sur ma liste, et je voulais savoir si ça vous convenait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui adressa ce qu’elle aurait décrit comme un sourire carnassier. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Bella se sentit un peu appréhensive alors qu’Edward hochait la tête et que ses yeux devenaient plus sombres et légèrement intimidants.

Elle déglutit bruyamment. Bordel… Il a l’air on ne peut plus Dominateur en ce moment…

« Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois devenue si… aventureuse… » Répondit-il tranquillement. 

Bella sentit la chair de poule l’envahir. « Aventureuse ? » Répéta-t-elle d’une petite voix aiguë.

Edward sourit en percevant la panique dans la voix de Bella, et celle-ci songea qu’il ressemblait au loup du Petit Chaperon Rouge… Ouais, ça ne s’était pas si bien terminé pour elle non plus ! Se dit-elle.

« Donc vous êtes d’accord avec ce que j’ai ajouté à ma liste ? » Réitéra-t-elle, se demandant s’il avait été sage de sa part d’ajouter ces choses.

Edward se leva subitement, et son mouvement brusque fit glapir Bella d’effroi.

« Nous en discuterons durant notre séance. Tu as quinze minutes, Isabella. Tu te présenteras à moi dans la salle de jeux. Ne sois pas en retard, Fillette… » Conclut-il.

Elle opina et se précipita dans les escaliers pour se rendre à leur chambre.

Son cœur battait comme un fou sous le coup de l’excitation, et si elle voulait être honnête, d’une petite dose de peur aussi. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas l’autorisation de jouir, et elle était déterminée à ne pas perdre ses orgasmes pendant les deux prochaines semaines simplement pour s’être soulagée ce soir !

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se rappela de ne garder que son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte avant d’enfiler un peignoir à la hâte et de remonter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Elle brossa ses dents et se lava le visage et les mains. Quand elle eut terminé, elle monta à l’étage supérieur.

La porte de la salle de jeux était ouverte, et Bella retira son peignoir et le suspendit avant d’avancer jusqu’à l’oreiller au milieu de la pièce.

Elle jeta furtivement un regard curieux autour de la salle et respira profondément à quelques reprises pour se détendre en s’agenouillant dans sa position de soumise. Elle utilisa les quelques minutes qu’il lui restait pour calmer ses nerfs.

L’entrée d’Edward se fit en silence. Il resta dans la porte et regarda Bella. Les yeux de celle-ci étaient baissés, mais il nota la façon dont son corps se raidit un tant soit peu à son approche. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi sourire. Bella était aussi consciente de sa présence qu’il l’était de la sienne.

La dentelle et le satin pourpres faisaient paraître la peau entre ses seins translucide. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir. Edward prit note mentalement de faire une priorité d’aller consulter le site Web de Victoria’s Secret.

Sa verge lui faisait mal au souvenir d’être enfouie entre les seins de Bella ce matin. Bella mouillait en abondance. Il n’y avait rien qu’Edward désirait plus que de boire son nectar jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie pour lui demander grâce. Juste la pensée de la voir ainsi, écartée devant lui, le rendit encore plus dur qu’avant.

« Donne-moi du plaisir avec tes mains et ta langue, » fut tout ce qu’il dit avant que Bella ne manque de lui arracher son jeans dans son empressement.

Edward ne l’avait jamais vue bouger aussi rapidement, ses mains détachant les boutons de sa braguette et le sortant comme s’il était un putain de trésor enterré. Elle ouvrit cette bouche délectable, et sa langue chaude se mit à tournoyer, lécher et sucer tandis que ses doigts s’emparaient de ses testicules, les roulant et les pressant doucement d’une main alors qu’elle utilisait l’index et le majeur de son autre main pour masser gentiment la peau tendre de son périnée et la raie de ses fesses.

Edward commença à ruer dans sa bouche ; il avait dépassé le stade de la douceur. Il voulait la chevaucher et il était frustré qu’elle ne puisse pas jouir et que par conséquent il ne puisse pas pilonner son exquise minette comme il le voulait !

« Suce-moi… oui… oooh… Isabella, tu suces si bien ! Putain, c’est ça ! Oui ! Oui ! Utilise tes dents, Fillette… Prends tout… dans ta gorge… bordel… C’est tellement bon… »

Bella se tenait après les hanches d’Edward pour ne pas être poussée vers l’arrière. Son autre main tenait ses testicules en coupe et elle utilisa le bout de ses doigts pour frotter et explorer.

Elle avala tout ce qu’il envoya au fond de sa gorge, et lorsqu’elle eut terminé de tout lécher, elle reboutonna son jeans et se rassit sur ses talons dans sa position agenouillée.

Edward prit quelques instants pour récupérer en caressant les cheveux de Bella.

« Très bien, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella mordit sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il, et elle se remit debout. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et essaya d’ignorer son slip trempé.

« Je veux que nous discutions des éléments supplémentaires que tu as mis sur ta liste, Isabella. Je veux que tu me répondes. Maintenant regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Bella leva les yeux et vit qu’Edward lui souriait. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer en voyant ses yeux briller d’une lueur diabolique.

Merde ! Elle commença à remettre sa sagesse en question en mettant les ajouts à sa liste.

Edward s’éloigna et elle le vit prendre une longue corde sur le mur. Il revint vers elle.

« Enlève ton soutien-gorge et ton slip, » dit-il.

Bella se dévêtit en vitesse et alla le retrouver.

Edward lui sourit et se mit à tortiller la corde autour d’elle. Elle sentit un frisson d’anticipation la parcourir.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Demanda Edward en attachant le premier nœud autour de ses poignets derrière elle. »

« Non, Maître. Je suis excitée. »

Il tourna le menton de Bella afin que leurs visages ne soient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. « Tu ne dois PAS jouir, Isabella. Tu vas demeurer insatisfaite jusqu’à vendredi et tu ne vas PAS me laisser tomber, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Dit-il d’une voix sévère.

Bella lécha ses lèvres avant de répondre. « Ou-oui Maître… mais… » Son regard mauvais coupa brusquement les mots qu’elle allait prononcer. 

« Il n’y a pas de MAIS, Isabella ! Tu vas apprendre à contrôler tes orgasmes ! » 

« Oui, Maître, » répliqua-t-elle humblement.

Edward continua de faire des nœuds et d’enrouler la corde autour de ses bras, les immobilisant.

Il parla en s’affairant sur elle. « Alors tu veux essayer un peu d’exhibitionnisme ? »

Bella hésita trop longtemps et elle sentit une piqûre retentissante sur son cul. « Pas d’hésitation, Isabella ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Oui, Maître… Désolée, Maître, » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Le truc pour se contrôler, Isabella, c’est de se concentrer sur autre chose. Écoute-moi, oublie ce que mes mains sont en train de faire…Alors, tu veux jouer devant quelqu’un d’autre ? » Clarifia-t-il.

« Oui, Maître… Je pense que oui… » Dit-elle en essayant d’ignorer le fait qu’Edward se tenait si près d’elle qu’elle pouvait sentir son odeur et la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Edward arrêta d’attacher le nœud entre ses seins et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu penses que oui ? Quel genre de putain de réponse est-ce que c’est, ça, Isabella ? »

Bella cligna des yeux et s’empressa de répondre. « C’est une réponse honnête, Monsieur. J’aimerais essayer… Je ne pense pas que je voudrais le faire souvent, et peut-être même que je ne voudrai pas le refaire, mais l’idée d’avoir quelqu’un qui nous regarde… Eh bien ça m’excite, Maître. » Bella se força à ne pas détourner les yeux du regard soudainement orageux d’Edward. Elle attendit qu’il parle à nouveau.

Edward la dévisagea pendant si longtemps que Bella dut se concentrer pour ne pas gigoter alors qu’il la scrutait intensément.

« Je ne vais pas te partager, Isabella. Jamais… » Dit-il sombrement. Bella voulait parler, mais l’expression d’Edward montrait clairement qu’il n’avait pas terminé.

« Cependant, nous pouvons essayer ça une fois. Avec Kate et Garrett seulement. Il n’y aura pas de pénétration de quelque sorte que ce soit… C’est ma seule offre, » conclut-il.

Les yeux de Bella s’écarquillèrent. « Mer-merci Maître ! »

Edward se fendit d’un sourire. « Tu me remercieras, crois-moi… Tu me remercieras. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et elle rougit, bien qu’elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans la voix d’Edward lui fit penser qu’il allait énormément apprécier cette scène.

Edward recommença à attacher les nœuds sur ses mamelons et autour de sa taille. Cette fois-ci il ne fit pas de nœud sur son clitoris, mais il fit plutôt passer les deux extrémités de la corde de chaque côté de sa fente, s’assurant que rien n’entrait en contact avec elle là où elle avait le plus besoin de la pression, mais de toute façon Bella savait qu’elle aurait probablement dû utiliser un mot d’alerte si elle avait senti ce nœud dur en forme d’articulation presser et masser son clitoris. 

Quand Edward eut terminé, il se redressa et recula pour la regarder, sa main caressant son menton, l’air songeur.

« Hmmm, » dit-il comme s’il admirait un tableau. « Tu as l’air vraiment très jolie comme ça, Fillette. Comme un présent bien ligoté… un cadeau pour moi. Aimes-tu être mon petit cadeau, salope ? » Demanda-t-il en observant attentivement sa réaction.

Bella haleta et sentit ses mamelons durcir encore plus contre les cordes.

« Oui Maître, » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu es ma petite salope, n’est-ce pas, Isabella ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Dis-le. À voix haute. »

« Je-je suis votre petite salope, Maître, » dit-elle.

Son corps picotait, son centre ruisselait et Bella pouvait sentir ses jus couler le long de ses cuisses.

« Veux-tu que je te baise, mon petit jouet… mon petit jouet bon à foutre… hmmm ? » Interrogea Edward en faisant courir une main vers le haut de sa cuisse. Il contourna sa chatte et traîna ses doigts sur son ventre et autour de ses mamelons.

Bella ferma les yeux alors qu’elle luttait contre les sensations qui l’envahissaient.

« Euh… Oui, Maître, votre petit jouet bon à foutre aimerait que vous la baisiez, » haleta-t-elle.

Ne jouis pas… Ne t’avise pas de jouir… Tu peux le faire… Tout ça est pour Maître… Amour, respect, obéissance… Commença-t-elle à scander dans sa tête.

Edward savait que Bella était proche et il ne voulait pas qu’elle échoue, aussi recula-t-il, l’entendant soupirer de soulagement.

« Va sur le banc de fessée, » dit-il, et Bella se dirigea vers le banc, se tenant à côté.

Edward la saisit par la taille et la plaça sur le banc, avec la tête d’un côté.

Bella poussa un petit cri en se sentant commencer à glisser sur le côté, mais Edward la rattrapa et il utilisa des sangles épaisses qu’il mit autour de ses épaules, son torse et sa taille pour la garder stable.

Bella ne pouvait pas bouger à partir de la taille vers le haut. Ses jambes pendaient de part et d’autre du banc.

« Je ne vais pas baiser ta petite minette, Isabella. Ce serait juste trop cruel. Ensuite il faudrait que je te punisse, et ce n’est pas ce que nous voulons, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Maître, » s’empressa de répondre Bella, une pointe de déception la transperçant.

Edward effleura la hanche de Bella de ses doigts. « Néanmoins, je vais m’amuser un peu… »

Bella essaya de voir ce qu’Edward faisait, mais il se tenait derrière elle. Tout à coup, il se déplaça dans son champ de vision.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Edward était nu et il serrait nonchalamment sa verge dans son poing. Apparemment il avait enduit son corps de lubrifiant étant donné que celui-ci semblait luisant et… foutrement tentant !

Bella ouvrit la bouche démesurément alors qu’elle le contemplait. Ses superbes doigts frottaient et caressaient son phallus… Elle voulait l’avoir à nouveau dans sa bouche – ou entre ses seins – n’importe où !

Elle s’entendit gémir et Edward rit doucement au son qu’elle émit.

« Ahhh, ma petite salope veut caresser ma bite… n’est-ce pas, Isabella ? » L’aiguillonna-t-il.

« Oui Maître, » dit-elle un peu plus fort.

« Eh bien tu ne peux pas, mais tu peux me regarder… Tu aimes regarder, n’est-ce pas Isabella ? »

« Oui Maître, j’aime vous regarder caresser votre bite, » répliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward s’élargirent d’étonnement, puis il sourit. « Eh bien, écoute-toi donc parler ma petite salope à la langue déliée… Dommage que je n’aie rien à te mettre dans la bouche. »

Edward se déplaça vers le bas de la table et Bella attendit que son foutre gicle sur sa peau, mais elle n’était pas préparée à sentir ses doigts s’introduire dans son anus.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, qui lui valut deux claques.

« L’anticipation, Isabella ! Anticipe toujours mon prochain mouvement ! Sois toujours prête à tout ici ! »

Edward ne prononça pas un autre mot alors qu’il la tirait vers lui, puis elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher quand il poussa son gland en elle.

Bella était si proche, mais elle savait aussi que sans un peu de stimulation de son clitoris, ou à l’intérieur d’elle, elle n’atteindrait jamais l’orgasme.

C’est ainsi qu’elle entreprit de penser à des noms d’animaux qui commençaient avec chaque lettre de l’alphabet.

Edward était en sueur alors qu’il progressait par à-coups dans son passage étroit. Il sentit Bella serrer ses muscles et il claqua trois fois sa fesse droite. 

« Ne t’avise pas ! Relaxe ton cul Isabella ! Tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ? Hein ? Tu aimes que je baise ton cul, n’est-ce pas mon petit jouet bon à foutre ? » La voix d’Edward devint plus forte alors qu’il accélérait le rythme.

Bella était toute pantelante. La sensation d’Edward à l’intérieur d’elle était presque trop intense, mais parce qu’elle hésita encore une fois, elle sentit quatre claques atterrir sur sa fesse gauche.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et faillit crier de frustration. « Oui, Maître ! J’aime que vous baisiez mon cul Maître ! Putain !!! » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward se pencha vers elle et tira brutalement ses cheveux sur un côté. « Viens-tu de crier après moi, Isabella ? » Grogna-t-il.

Bella gémit encore. « Non ! Non, Maître. Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps, Maître… S’il vous plaît… » Se lamenta-t-elle, sentant des larmes de pure frustration et de tension refoulée piquer les coins de ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas échouer…

Edward se retira pour mieux la pénétrer, et deux coups de rein plus tard, il jouit en elle.

Bella se détendit dans ses liens. Elle était tellement soulagée qu’elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’elle chantonnait, mais Edward entendit son mantra.

« Je ne suis pas venue… Je ne suis pas venue… Je ne suis pas venue… »

Des mains la délièrent rapidement avant de se fermer autour d’elle. Bella sentit les lèvres d’Edward dans son cou et sa poitrine contre son dos tandis qu’il la tenait dans ses bras. « Je suis si fier de toi, Isabella. Je suis si foutrement fier de toi ! Tu as été épatante ! Une si bonne fille pour ton Maître, Bébé… »

Bella sentit le collier se détacher de son cou et elle sourit à travers sa fatigue soudaine. 

« Merci, Edward… » Dit-elle alors qu’il la retournait et la frottait le long des indentations de la corde. Sa peau n’était pas douloureuse, juste un peu sensible.

Edward prit la main de Bella et l’aida à se redresser. Elle lui sourit.

« Allons prendre une douche, mon amour, » dit-il, et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Une fois de plus, Edward ne toucha pas Bella d’une manière intime, restant impersonnel en prenant soin de nettoyer ses parties intimes consciencieusement sans la titiller. Bella en fut reconnaissante et réussit à se détendre sous l’eau chaude.

Une fois qu’ils furent séchés et enveloppés dans des peignoirs en coton épais, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, où Bella prépara un chocolat chaud pour Edward et un lait chaud avec une gousse de vanille pour elle-même.

Ils se blottirent sur le canapé, savourant leurs boissons et parlant de la scène.

Bella rayonnait de fierté d’avoir été capable de se contrôler et elle savoura toutes les louanges qu’Edward lui prodigua. 

« Alors, est-ce que l’humiliation était assez légère pour toi ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella rougit. « Ouais. Je ne le comprends pas, Edward. Je veux dire, si quelqu’un me traitait de salope, de pute, de chienne ou de pouffiasse, ou de… »

« D’accord ! J’ai saisi le message ! » L’interrompit Edward. Ces mots sortant de sa bouche m’allument beaucoup trop ! Bordel ! Voilà que je bande à nouveau !

Bella poursuivit. « … Eh bien si toi ou quelqu’un d’autre m’appelait comme ça en dehors d’une scène, je giflerais probablement l’imbécile. Je trouve que ce sont des mots avilissants et horribles, mais dans la salle de jeux, ils sont simplement… ils m’allument, quoi ! Je veux être ton jouet bon à foutre… Est-ce que c’est logique pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, mordant ses lèvres en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Edward s’ajusta et Bella vit ses joues se teinter de rose. Elle le regarda curieusement. « Qu’y a-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Eh bien, rien que de t’entendre dire ça, ça me fait bander, alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais me demander mon avis ! » Répondit Edward.

Bella se mit à rire. « T’es un tel pervers parfois ! »

Edward lui sourit timidement. « Je sais ! Allons, remontons à l’étage, il est presque 22h maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dépêcha d’aller mettre les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle et ils retournèrent en haut. Bella brossa ses dents et enfila un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur avant de grimper dans le lit avec son journal.

Elle écrivit pendant quelques minutes avant d’éteindre sa lumière. Edward était en train de lire et elle se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.

Elle se blottit derrière lui et pressa son torse contre son dos, glissant une main autour de sa taille.

Edward jeta un rapide coup d’œil au cadran-réveil en écoutant Bella soupirer et se détendre. Il était 22h13. Il sourit et tapota la petite main qui caressait distraitement ses abdos.

ooo

Bella se réveilla le jeudi matin et vérifia l’heure. Merde ! Il n’était que 5h20 ! Elle resta étendue pendant quelques minutes, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle avait besoin d’utiliser les toilettes.

Elle regarda Edward et vit qu’il dormait toujours, aussi se glissa-t-elle hors du lit avec précaution pour se rendre au petit coin. Elle lava son visage et ses mains et brossa ses dents.

Une fois dans le dressing, elle tressa ses cheveux et se changea dans un short et un tee-shirt. Elle mit ses chaussettes et ses baskets, et avec un dernier regard à Edward, elle descendit à la cuisine pour mettre le percolateur en marche. Elle prit une bouteille d’eau et se dirigea vers la salle de gym.

Sa séance d’entraînement fut intense et elle avait l’impression que tous les muscles de son corps criaient pitié quand elle arrêta finalement sa routine. Elle n’était pas fanatique des circuits de cardio, aussi compléta-t-elle sa séance par des exercices de musculation.

Elle lava de nouveau son visage et ses mains et drapa une serviette autour de son cou en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle fut choquée de voir qu’Edward était réveillé et debout devant la cuisinière. Il y avait un grand smoothie sur le comptoir et Bella en prit une gorgée rapide, fredonnant quand elle goûta le chocolat et la fraise.

« Hmmm… Tellement bon ! Bonjour, mon amour, » dit-elle.

Edward se retourna et lui sourit.

« Hé Bébé. As-tu eu un bon workout ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bon, oui, mais brutal ! Merde, mes jambes en tremblent encore ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Tu n’en fais pas trop, hein ? »

Par le passé, Bella aurait trouvé qu’il la harcelait et elle l’aurait écorché vif, mais Edward pouvait voir qu’elle réfléchissait à sa séance d’exercice avant de répondre.

« Je ne crois pas, mais j’allais te demander si tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée que Bernice évalue ma routine. Je sais que tu as ton entraîneur, mais elle enseigne une variété de choses. Qu’en penses-tu ? » S’enquit Bella, fixant son smoothie avant de boire le reste goulûment. 

Edward ne lui avait toujours pas répondu au moment où elle l’eut terminé, et elle leva les yeux, réalisant qu’il la regardait avec une expression perplexe.

« Edward ? Trésor, si tu ne veux pas que je lui en parle, c’est bon… » Commença-t-elle avant d’être enveloppée dans ses bras et soulevée de terre.

« Peux pas… respirer. Je viens juste… manger, » haleta-t-elle. 

Edward s’empressa de la redéposer. « Pardon, désolé ! Tu vas bien ? » Dit-il en tirant une chaise vers le comptoir pour l’y asseoir.

« Je vais bien, mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me regardais d’une drôle de façon… »

Edward secoua la tête. « Ce n’est rien… Eh bien, c’est juste moi. J’ai de bonnes nouvelles et je me suis un peu emporté… C’est tout. Pour ce qui est de ta routine de gym, je pense que ce serait super que tu puisses demander à Bernice de faire une évaluation. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait travailler avec toi pendant quelques jours et que tu pourrais varier certaines choses. »

Edward ne voulait pas dire à Bella que la raison pour laquelle il l’avait presque étouffée en la serrant, c’est qu’elle lui avait demandé son avis et avait attendu d’avoir son approbation ! Edward ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Bella le faire volontairement avant, et il était ravi. Elle avait pensé à lui demander d’abord.

Elle commence à réaliser qu’elle n’est pas seule dans ça…

Il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur elle en ce moment, puisqu’il semblait qu’elle ait agi spontanément sans y penser avant de lui demander son opinion.

Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble et s’installèrent au comptoir pour manger.

« En fait je voulais te parler de ce projet qu’Aro m’a envoyé avant d’en parler à mes parents plus tard, » dit Edward.

« Quel projet ? »

« Eh bien, j’ai dit à Aro que je veux prendre une pause en tant qu’acteur après ce film. Aro sait aussi que j’aime la musique, alors quand il a reçu ce projet sur son bureau, il a pensé à moi… C’est pour composer la musique d’un film… » Edward haussa les épaules et passa la main dans ses cheveux à quelques reprises avant de regarder Bella de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas si je vais être bon ou quoi que ce soit, mais… c’est un scénario génial… » Bella pouvait voir qu’il était nerveux et embarrassé.

Elle sauta rapidement de sa chaise et passa ses bras autour des épaules d’Edward en s’asseyant sur ses genoux.

« Edward, tu es un musicien et un compositeur incroyable. J’aime écouter ton œuvre ! Et en plus tu dis que le script te plaît ? » 

Il hocha la tête. 

« Penses-tu que tu peux le faire ? »

Il leva une main pour la porter à ses cheveux, mais la main de Bella fut plus rapide et elle gratta doucement son cuir chevelu.

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui je peux, et je veux le faire… »

Bella toucha ses joues et il ouvrit les yeux. « J’ai foi en toi, Edward Cullen, et si tu penses que tu peux le faire et que tu veux le faire – alors lance-toi ! » Dit-elle ardemment. Elle se pencha et l’embrassa.

Puis elle recula précipitamment. « J’ai besoin d’une douche ! » S’excusa-t-elle.

Edward glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et la maintint en place.

« Tu sens les fleurs ! » Répliqua-t-il, et Bella éclata de rire.

« Ouais, les choux-fleurs ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Edward rit mais secoua la tête. « Merci de croire en moi, ma chérie. »

Bella lui caressa la joue. « Edward, tu crois en moi chaque jour et ça me rend plus forte, bien sûr que je crois en toi ! » Elle se leva et mit leurs assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Ils retournèrent à l’étage et prirent leur douche.

Pendant qu’ils s’habillaient, Edward donna plus de détails à Bella au sujet du projet. Il travaillait sur une composition qui allait servir de démo, basée sur une partie du scénario qu’il avait lu. Il allait l’enregistrer sur un support digital plus tard dans la matinée.

Tous les deux accueillirent Sarah au rez-de-chaussée et Bella envoya Edward à la salle de musique pendant qu’elle allait à la cuisine se verser une deuxième tasse de café et discuter du menu du dîner de famille avec Sarah.

Bella téléphona à Esme avant de partir. Elle lui demanda si Sarah aurait le temps de la voir avant qu’ils ne repartent.

Carlisle avait un congé de l’hôpital et il emmenait Esme quelque part pour quelques jours, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire où.

La session de Bella avec Paul se passa bien, et il se concentra sur les influences et les choses positives dans sa vie. Ils parlèrent aussi de diverses décisions que Bella avait prises, et finalement ils discutèrent de Charlie.

Bella et Charlie se parlaient au moins deux fois par semaine, expliqua-t-elle à Paul avec un sourire. Parfois les conversations étaient courtes, et la plupart du temps elles étaient un peu guindées, comme ils étaient tous les deux encore en train de s’habituer à se parler d’égal à égal.

Paul fut content d’apprendre que Charlie téléphonait normalement à Bella au moins une fois par semaine et que Bella lui rendait la pareille. Bella raconta le coup de fil de Renée à Paul, et celui-ci la félicita d’avoir été si mature dans la façon dont elle avait géré la conversation avec sa mère. Il l’avertit que même s’il trouvait qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision, à un certain moment sa mère allait lui manquer, même si ce n’était que l’idée d’une mère qu’elle n’avait jamais eue. Il lui conseilla également de s’appuyer sur sa relation avec Esme et Kate. Kate était dans la mi-trentaine, et donc beaucoup plus jeune qu’Esme, mais Bella éprouvait énormément de respect et d’affection envers elle, et Paul pouvait voir que Bella la considérait comme une ‘grande sœur.’

Lorsque Bella fut à la galerie, elle disposa la sélection de tableaux qu’elle avait faite pour Jane à titre provisoire devant elle.

Elle commença à placer les images par groupes. Bien sûr la cliente, ou dans ce cas-ci le décorateur, aurait le dernier mot, mais tandis qu’elle groupait les œuvres par couleurs, puis par thèmes et par sujets, elle photographia chaque groupe afin de pouvoir les envoyer au décorateur et à Jane.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu’au début elle n’entendit pas son téléphone sonner. Elle répondit rapidement quand elle vit le numéro de Jasper.

« Hé Jasper ! Quoi de neuf ? » Dit-elle.

« Salut Bella. Écoute, Alice m’a demandé si elle pouvait te parler et j’ai accepté. J’ai parlé à Edward et il est heureux de vous laisser parler ensemble, tant qu’elle reste dans la pièce avec moi, d’accord ? »

Bella soupira. Elle serait vachement contente quand ce mois serait derrière elle ! Néanmoins, elle se contenta de répondre tranquillement, « Ça me va, Jazz. Merci. »

Bella entendit Alice parler alors que le téléphone était mis sur haut-parleur. « Hé, B ! »

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix du lutin. « Hé Tornade ! C’est bon de t’entendre. Que fais-tu par les temps qui courent ? »

« Je travaille sur la nouvelle collection printemps/été. Écoute, j’ai reçu un coup de fil de quelques designers pour les Oscars. Ils veulent nous offrir une occasion de jeter un coup d’œil sur des robes. J’ai pensé que quand les gars vont aller à L.A., on pourrait y aller aussi et voir ces fameuses robes ? On pourrait rester pour le week-end, et ensuite rentrer à la maison. Qu’en penses-tu ? » Alice pouvait à peine contenir son excitation. 

Bella gloussa parce qu’elle savait que c’était comme emmener un amateur de sucreries dans une confiserie. Elle prit son temps pour répondre. « Ça me paraît un bon plan, Ali, mais je dois d’abord en parler à Edward, d’accord ? Nous pourrons en parler plus tard pendant le dîner ce soir, » dit-elle prudemment. Elle n’allait pas faire une autre erreur !

« Très bien, Bella. » Rien que par le ton de sa voix, Bella savait qu’il y avait autre chose dans l’esprit d’Alice.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Alice ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Eh bien… Bella, je dois vraiment m’excuser auprès de toi. J’ai été une horrible amie pour toi ces derniers temps. Je t’ai laissée tomber. Je ne pense pas que je t’aie vraiment montré que je suis une bonne soumise. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, vraiment. Je suppose que je me suis comportée comme une gosse immature ! Je suis désolée mon amie. J’ai été égoïste et Jasper m’a laissée m’en tirer trop souvent et j’en ai profité. » La voix d’Alice se brisa. 

« Ali, pas de ça… » Commença Bella, mais Alice l’interrompit.

« Non ! Il faut que je te le dise, et il faut vraiment que tu m’écoutes. Je t’aime Bella. Et j’aime mon frère, et je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je faisais un truc ou que tu étais impliquée dans une de mes combines farfelues et que ça vous causait des problèmes, à toi et à Edward, ou que vous mettiez fin à votre relation à cause moi ou quelque chose ! Donc à partir de maintenant, on va faire les choses seulement selon les règles. Nous n’essayerons plus d’esquiver les consignes de sécurité ou de faire un truc que nous ne devrions pas faire. Je ne te demanderai pas de garder des choses d’Edward et je ne t’entraînerai pas dans mes mini-drames ! Tu peux compter sur moi, Bella. Je te le promets. Je sais que Kate est ton mentor, et tu n’aurais vraiment pas pu trouver mieux, mais si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit ou que tu as des questions, je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Bella s’assit à son bureau, plus qu’un peu étonnée par l’emportement d’Alice. « J’apprécie ce que tu dis, Alice, mais puis-je te demander pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, que t’est-il arrivé pour parvenir à cette conclusion ? »

Alice s’éclaircit la gorge et Bella l’entendit se moucher. « Eh bien, Kate est venue me voir, et dire qu’elle n’était pas contente serait un euphémisme ! Elle m’a dit mes quatre vérités sur un tas de choses, mais l’une des choses les plus importantes dont nous avons parlé, c’est de l’amitié que nous partageons toi et moi. Et j’ai réalisé que je n’ai pas été là pour toi comme j’aurais dû l’être. Très franchement, je ne veux pas connaître les détails complexes de ta relation intime avec mon grand frère, et je suis heureuse que tu aies Kate pour ça, mais en ce qui concerne ton parcours en tant que soumise, eh bien je veux vraiment aider là où je le peux. C’est tout ce que je veux dire… »

« Merci, Ali. Je suis contente que tu aies eu une révélation et que tu aies eu le temps de réfléchir à ces choses. Tu me manques tellement, mais je suis d’accord que nous ne pouvons plus agir comme deux jeunes délinquantes ! Peut-être que c’est parce que je n’avais jamais été une personne désobéissante, et puis je t’ai rencontrée et tu m’as donné le courage de m’exprimer et de ne pas me tapir dans un coin ! Alors merci de m’avoir donné plusieurs moments dignes de ‘Thelma et Louise’, Tornade. Je ne serais pas passée par là sans toi. »

Bella fut heureuse d’entendre Alice et Jasper glousser. L’ambiance était beaucoup plus légère au moment où ils se dirent au revoir. Ils allaient tous se voir plus tard pour le dîner.

ooo

Edward travaillait sur son démo et il fut surpris d’entendre Bella entrer dans la salle de musique au moment où il terminait. 

Bella l’étreignit alors qu’il était assis derrière le pupitre de contrôle et il sourit quand elle embrassa le sommet de sa tignasse indisciplinée.

« Hé, Bébé, » dit-il.

Bella l’embrassa dans le cou avant de lui répondre. « Salut. Es-tu même sorti de cette pièce aujourd’hui ? » Demanda-t-elle, voyant les assiettes, les verres et les tasses qui jonchaient le sol avec ce qui ressemblait à une petite montagne de feuilles de papier musique chiffonnées. 

Edward secoua la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde pour la première fois depuis des heures. « Merde ! Cet endroit est un foutoir ! Est-ce que les parents sont déjà là ? »

Bella fit signe que non et sourit en commençant à ramasser la vaisselle. « Pas encore, mais il vont bientôt arriver, alors tu ferais mieux de te changer, tu empestes ! » Lança-t-elle, reculant en sautillant alors que la main d’Edward jaillissait pour taper son postérieur.

« HÉ ! » Protesta-t-elle en sentant la claque.

« Eh bien, ne dis pas que j’empeste ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

Edward aida Bella à porter les assiettes de son déjeuner et de sa collation dans la cuisine où elle les empila rapidement dans le lave-vaisselle. 

« Viens prendre une douche avec moi, on va faire vite… » Dit-il en glissant une main autour de sa taille.

Bella sourit. « Nous n’avons vraiment pas le temps pour batifoler… »

« Je sais… Je veux juste un peu de compagnie, » dit-il innocemment, mais Bella vit la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

« Bon, d’accord, mais seulement parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas aller trop loin dans tes débordements affectifs. »

Tandis qu’ils se rendaient à l’étage, Bella raconta le coup de fil d’Alice à Edward. Les paroles de Bella lui firent chaud au cœur.

Elle faisait réellement un effort intensif pour lui parler, même si c’était juste au sujet des événements de la journée. Toute la semaine, Bella était allée le trouver pour lui demander son avis, lui donnant par la même occasion un aperçu de ses journées au travail. Il l’avait mentionné à Paul cet après-midi là, et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de continuer à l’encourager sans en faire toute une affaire.

« Donc j’ai dit à Alice que nous pourrions en parler un peu plus ce soir, mais que je devais d’abord en parler avec toi, alors qu’en penses-tu ? » S’enquit Bella en finissant de se déshabiller avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l’eau de la douche.

Edward la suivit, ensorcelé par la vue de son cul magnifique se balançant doucement de gauche à droite au gré de ses mouvements.

Bella se retourna et surprit la direction de son regard. Elle roula des yeux et éleva la voix. « Hé Sparky ! Mon visage est ici… » Railla-t-elle.

Edward se contenta de sourire en l’entraînant sous l’eau avec lui. « Je sais où se trouve ton visage, mais je te jure, Bébé, ton cul chante pour m’hypnotiser ! »

Bella éclata de rire en prenant le shampoing qu’elle tendit à Edward. À mesure que la semaine avait progressé, elle était devenue tellement habituée qu’Edward la touche, qu’elle n’y pensait même plus alors qu’il lavait ses cheveux et qu’ensuite il versait son gel douche fruité sur l’éponge et nettoyait soigneusement son corps.

Elle s’assit sur le banc de douche et tint compagnie à Edward pendant qu’il lavait en vitesse ses propres cheveux et son corps. Il était excité alors qu’il lui racontait tout ce qu’il avait accompli dans sa journée.

Comme Bella promenait ses yeux sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux ciselés, elle sentit son humidité couler entre ses jambes.

Bordel ! Quel festin pour les yeux ! Songea-t-elle, léchant ses lèvres en regardant les mains d’Edward savonner le chemin qui menait au paradis et plus bas. Oh Seigneur…

Bella fut ramenée sur terre avec un coup – ou plutôt une claque humide alors que l’éponge imbibée d’eau atterrissait sur sa poitrine.

Elle leva les yeux et se sentit devenir chaude en voyant Edward qui souriait d’une oreille à l’autre en remuant les sourcils.

« Qui est le pervers maintenant, Mlle Swan ? Hmmm ? Je me sens comme un morceau de viande de qualité inférieure à te voir me lorgner de la sorte ! » Dit-il en drapant une toute petite serviette autour de ses hanches.

Bella se leva et passa vivement devant lui pour se sécher.

« Ah, s’te plaîîîiît ! Il n’y a rien de bas de gamme chez toi, Edward Cullen, sauf ton humour qui vole très bas ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Une fois qu’ils furent séchés et habillés de façon décontractée en jeans et en tee-shirts à manches longues, ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Sarah avait dressé la table de la salle à manger avant de partir, et Bella n’eut qu’à vérifier que tout était prêt pour le dîner pendant qu’Edward allait chercher quelques bouteilles de vin dans le cellier.

Bella était en train de remplir les verres d’eau quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit.

« Chérie, je suis rentré !!! » Tonitrua Emmett, son cri résonnant dans toute la maison.

Bella se fendit d’un sourire en déposant la carafe d’eau et en se précipitant dans le couloir. Emmett la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avant de lui donner des baisers humides et sonores sur les joues et dans le cou. 

Bella pouffait de rire en lui donnant des petites tapes quand Edward arriva à son tour dans le hall. 

« Dépose ma nana par terre, espèce de crétin ! » Dit-il, mais Emmett balança Bella hors de sa portée et la déposa plutôt devant Carlisle et Esme.

« Bonsoir, Chérie, » la salua Esme en l’étreignant et en l’embrassant.

« Hé, maman, » répondit Bella, ce qui lui valut une autre étreinte.

Bella passa d’un membre de la famille à l’autre alors qu’Edward, de son côté, dut quasiment forcer sa famille à le saluer.

Finalement il abandonna et se rendit à la salle de détente avec Jasper. Bella invita les autres à leur emboîter le pas tandis qu’Esme et elle apportaient les différents plats à la table.

Esme appela tout le monde à la table et Bella déposa le rôti au milieu de celle-ci après qu’Edward l’eut découpé en morceaux.

Le dîner fut aussi chaotique qu’à l’accoutumée, avec la nourriture passée autour de la table, le vin servi à qui en voulait, et tout le monde qui parlait en même temps pendant qu’un air de jazz jouait en arrière-plan. Bella était assise à sa place habituelle, à gauche d’Edward, et Carlisle était assis à l’autre extrémité de la table avec Esme à sa gauche. Emmett avait pris place à gauche de Bella, et Rosalie lui faisait face.

Comme toujours, le repas s’éternisa, avec trop de bavardages alors que tout le monde essayait de rattraper ce qui s’était passé dans la vie des autres convives. Bella ne put s’empêcher de sentir une chaleur réconfortante l’envahir en regardant sa famille autour de la table. C’était son entourage, sa famille. Elle se sentait tellement aimée et incluse dans ce cercle de gens, qu’elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment ce serait de ne pas avoir ces personnes dans sa vie.

Jasper lui lança un regard à travers la table et ils échangèrent un sourire complice alors que la même pensée passait entre eux. Quel bonheur d’être si bien entourée !

Plus tard, Alice et Rosalie aidèrent Bella à nettoyer la cuisine et à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Alice prépara du café et Bella servit le pudding au toffee dans des bols, y ajoutant de la crème anglaise. C’était l’un des desserts préférés de Charlie, et Bella avait appris à le faire quand elle était très jeune. 

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans la salle de détente, Edward annonça enfin la bonne nouvelle :

« Bon, eh bien je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau projet… » Commença-t-il. Carlisle et Esme pouvaient voir combien il était excité, malgré le fait qu’il tentait de minimiser toute l’affaire.

« Continue, Fiston… » Dit Carlisle.

« Ok, mais ne riez pas, hein ? Ça faisait longtemps que je pensais à prendre une pause de tourner des films. J’ai dit à Aro que je ne voulais pas travailler pendant au moins six mois après ce prochain film que nous allons faire avec Garrett. Il m’a demandé ce que je voulais faire et je lui ai dit que je voulais me concentrer sur ma musique. Eh bien, la semaine dernière Aro m’a envoyé le script d’un film avec le synopsis de celui-ci – ils veulent que je compose la musique d’un film – et pas n’importe quel film, c’est un film d’animation ! J’aurai carte blanche sur l’ensemble du projet ! Le scénario est incroyable ! C’est drôle, intelligent, tendre, et… » Edward était à court de mots et tout le monde se mit à glousser.

Edward passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en regardant autour de la pièce. Bella pouvait voir qu’il était très nerveux et elle tendit la main pour frotter son dos. Elle le sentit se relaxer au contact de ses doigts. Ils avaient tous les deux un effet calmant l’un sur l’autre.

Bella fustigea Emmett du regard, le mettant au défi de se moquer de son frère. Emmett écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de rire comme une adolescente écervelée.

« Wow ! C’est génial E ! Bean va pouvoir aller voir un film dont la musique a été composée par ‘Oncle E’ ! » S’exclama-t-il. 

Bella lui fit un léger signe d’approbation et il lui fit un clin d’œil. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie y allèrent tous de leurs commentaires d’encouragement et de soutien.

Esme avait l’air d’être au bord des larmes en souriant à son fils à travers la pièce.

« C’est merveilleux, mon fils ! Nous sommes si fiers de toi ! » Lança-t-elle avec émotion, et Bella lui sourit alors qu’elle détournait le regard pour essuyer rapidement les larmes sur ses joues.

Carlisle s’assit sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Papa ? » Fit Edward.

Bella savait que même s’il accordait beaucoup de valeur à ses pensées et à ses conseils, il accordait encore plus de valeur à l’avis de son père.

« Dois-tu passer une audition ou quelque chose ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Non, ils m’ont déjà offert le boulot, sans avoir jamais entendu ma musique – c’est fou, non ? Mais je leur ai envoyé un démo aujourd’hui, sur lequel j’ai travaillé pendant un certain temps. J’ai dit à Aro que je voulais que les gens des Studios Pebble entendent d’abord ce que j’ai fait. Je vais les rencontrer quand Jazz et moi allons retourner à L.A. »

Tout le monde fut impressionné en entendant le nom des Studios Pebble. C’était une maison de production relativement jeune qui se spécialisait dans les films d’animation et dans les films pour enfants et pour jeunes adultes. À ce jour, presque tous les films qui étaient sortis de leurs studios avaient fait un carton au box-office.

Carlisle regarda Edward, et Bella observa la communication silencieuse qui passa entre eux. Carlisle cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux ou dans le visage d’Edward, de la même façon qu’Edward la dévisageait parfois.

Carlisle prit finalement la parole. « Ils vont être très, très privilégiés de t’avoir pour composer la trame sonore pour eux, Edward. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

Edward regarda son père et sa mère. « Vous êtes incroyables. Vous nous avez toujours soutenus dans tout ce que nous avons voulu faire. Oui… » Edward tendit la main et serra celle de Bella dans la sienne alors qu’ils partageaient un sourire.

« Vous savez que je n’ai jamais joué dans des films pour le faste et l’aspect glamour de la profession ! J’ai apprécié mon travail, mais je veux un changement et j’aimerais travailler de la maison. J’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir arrêté de courir depuis plus de dix ans ! Il y a toujours quelque chose, une première, ou un tournage, ou un événement, ou un truc publicitaire. Ça me convenait avant, quand j’étais seul et que je ne devais tenir compte que de moi-même, mais vous savez tous que, à part de sortir occasionnellement avec Jazz ou Em, je restais simplement à la maison. »

Jasper et Alice hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. Ils avaient parlé sérieusement à ce sujet peu de temps auparavant.

L’expression d’Edward s’adoucit alors qu’il écartait une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Bella avant de regarder à nouveau sa famille. « Je veux vivre ma vie avec Bella, et nous ne pouvons pas le faire avec les put… les crétins de paparazzi qui traînent devant le portail à longueur de journée ! Je déteste vivre dans un bocal à poissons tout le temps, et je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt à le faire plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors j’espère que vous allez tous me soutenir dans cette démarche. » Il se cala dans son siège quand il eut terminé.

Bella serra la main d’Edward sur ses genoux. Elle était épatée par la façon dont la famille Cullen gérait les choses. Ils se réunissaient pour une quelconque raison et chaque personne était soutenue et aimée. Ce n’était pas étonnant, dans ces circonstances, qu’Edward s’attende à ces choses de sa part. Il avait grandi dans un cocon fait de cet amour.

Au lieu de se sentir mise à l’écart, Bella fut surprise de sentir des étincelles de bonheur en elle alors qu’elle se disait, et maintenant c’est mon tour d’être dans un cocon et entourée de tellement d’amour, de soutien et de respect que je ne sais plus quoi en faire !

Le ‘meeting’ prit fin après cette annonce, et Bella bavarda avec Esme au sujet de la réunion qu’elles avaient le lendemain matin. Esme n’était que trop heureuse de donner quelques conseils à Bella. 

Esme et Carlisle quittèrent peu de temps après avec Emmett et Rosalie car celle-ci était fatiguée.

Bella s’installa sur les genoux d’Edward et les deux couples restants parlèrent du voyage prochain à Los Angeles.

« Regarde, nous n’avons pas à décider maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, et puis quoi si nous décidons de ne pas y aller ? Est-ce que les designers vont envoyer leurs robes ici ? » Demanda Bella.

Alice haleta et serra sa gorge en émettant un bruit d’étouffement. Bella bondit sur ses pieds, alarmée, mais Jasper et Edward lui firent un signe de la main. « Relaxe, tu lui as juste flanqué la trouille… » Dit Jasper.

Alice avala une gorgée d’eau avant de pouvoir répondre. « Isabella Swan, comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? Es-tu complètement folle ? »

Bella grogna. « Non, mais il est clair que toi tu l’es… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement envoyer leurs robes dans une boîte via UPS ? »

Cette fois-ci Edward et Jasper se mirent à rire comme des fous et Alice agita ses bras dans tous les sens. « Oh mon Dieu ! Désespéré ! Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Bella, on ne peut pas simplement expédier une putain de création originale de Dolce & Gabbana via UPS ou demander à Tommy Hilfiger de nous envoyer les siennes par livraison express ! Ou encore envoyer un e-mail à Donatella Versace et lui dire ‘oh hé – pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas parvenir ta création de cinquante mille dollars par courrier express, Don ?’ »

Alice était inconsolable alors qu’elle arpentait la pièce en sautillant. « Oh, bonjour Mme Wang – ouais, j’aimerais porter votre petite robe – envoyez-la moi par UPS !!! » Elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à Bella qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même et riait en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

Alice arrêta de faire les cent pas et foudroya son frère et Jasper du regard. « Et quant à vous deux, vous ne faites que l’encourager ! Franchement, Edward, je ne peux qu’imaginer ce que tu portes quand je ne suis pas là ! Vous devez probablement porter tous les deux des jeans à taille basse, divers tee-shirts à manches longues ou à manches courtes avec des chemises à carreaux en flanelle et des baskets ! » 

Elle avait parlé tellement vite que Bella ne réalisa même pas qu’elle s’était exprimée en anglais. Elle regarda Edward et se rendit compte que c’était exactement comme ça qu’ils étaient habillés ! Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Finalement Jasper fut incapable d’en prendre davantage ; il se leva, prit Alice et la jeta en travers de son épaule.

« Merci Alice ! » Dit-il haut et fort en lui donnant une claque retentissante sur le cul.

Les yeux de Bella s’arrondirent sous le choc en voyant Alice fermer soudainement son clapet.

Elle contourna Jasper jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse voir le visage de son amie.

« Est-ce que ça va, Tornade ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alice hocha la tête. « Oui, ça va. Désolée de m’être laissée emporter comme ça. Est-ce qu’on peut se parler durant le week-end afin que je puisse prendre les dispositions… » Elle vit l’expression sur le visage de Bella. « Ok, afin que nous puissions prendre les dispositions nécessaires ? »

Bella sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amie.

« Je vais demander à Edward si nous pouvons avoir une audioconférence dimanche, » répondit-elle.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent quand la porte fut refermée, et Bella sourit en se laissant glisser le long de celle-ci.

« Recevoir ta famille ici c’est comme se tenir debout dans la trajectoire d’un ouragan ! »

Edward se mit à rire. « Ou d’une… Tornade ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Ils ricanaient toujours lorsqu’ils retournèrent en haut un peu plus tard.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et poussa un énorme soupir. « Merde ! Je n’ai pas vérifié l’heure ! Regarde ! » Lança-t-elle en pointant le radio-réveil sur sa table de chevet. Elle mordit sa lèvre avec une anxiété soudaine. Il était 22h40.

Edward sourit. « Je suis pleinement conscient de l’heure qu’il est, Bébé. Rappelle-toi, la règle s’applique si nous sommes seuls, pas quand nous avons de la compagnie. Tu n’es pas une enfant qui va se faire envoyer au lit à 19h30 avec une tape sur la tête. On parle de discipline ici, mon amour. Oui, tu vas avoir moins de sept heures et demi de sommeil cette nuit, mais ça peut aller de temps en temps. As-tu passé un bon moment ? »

Bella acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard au radio-réveil. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à laver son visage et à se brosser les dents avant de se mettre au lit.

Edward se glissa à côté d’elle dans le lit et il la prit dans ses bras. Bella posa une main sur son cœur alors qu’elle était allongée avec sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je voulais te dire que je pense que ce film va avoir beaucoup de succès. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça, chérie ? Je ne t’ai même pas raconté l’intrigue ! »

Bella sourit contre sa poitrine en frottant son nez contre lui comme un chaton. « Je pense que tu vas composer la plus belle musique et que ça va contribuer à en faire un méga hit. Tout le monde va chanter avec toi. »

Edward embrassa le sommet de son crâne en éteignant les lumières.

« Merci Bébé. »

ooo

Bella se réveilla au son de l’alarme du radio-réveil le lendemain matin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le fait de s’être mise au lit plus tard la veille l’avait fait dormir une demi-heure de plus.

Elle s’étira et se redressa lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était seule dans le lit.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle sortit du lit et utilisa les toilettes avant de se brosser les dents et de laver son visage. Elle décida de s’habiller pour sa séance d’entraînement avant de partir à la recherche d’Edward. 

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt de sport, Bella coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle vit que le percolateur était déjà en marche et elle entendit un bruit à l’étage inférieur. Elle suivit la musique seulement pour constater qu’Edward était déjà en train de s’entraîner.

« Eh bien bonjour, mon amour. Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout si tôt ? » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les tapis. Elle allait seulement faire des exercices pour raffermir ses muscles et des étirements aujourd’hui, même si elle avait supplié Edward de la laisser faire du vélo stationnaire.

Edward avait déjà terminé le volet cardio de son entraînement et il était occupé à soulever des poids. Il sourit à la réflexion de Bella dans le miroir.

Bella vit un sourire de satisfaction affiché sur son visage, comme s’il connaissait un secret qu’il brûlait d’envie de lui dire mais ne le ferait pas.

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant fixement.

Qu’est-ce qu’il trafique ? Il a l’air satisfait de quelqu’un qui n’aurait aucun souci dans la vie… Hmmm.

Elle commença sa routine de Pilates tout en continuant à regarder le sourire idiot qui étirait les lèvres d’Edward.

Hmmm… Les lèvres d’Edward… Non ! Concentre-toi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il mijote ?

Edward savait qu’il était en train de rendre Bella folle. Il s’était levé particulièrement tôt et s’était empressé de se rendre à la salle de jeux. Il voulait que tout soit prêt avant que Bella ne quitte pour aller bosser.

Même s’il était vrai qu’il n’était pas resté ‘sur sa faim’ au cours de la dernière semaine, il avait décidé qu’il voulait tester le contrôle de Bella ce jour-là. Elle n’avait pas fait un geste pour lui désobéir. Edward s’était préparé à devoir commencer leur week-end de congé avec une punition, mais Bella avait résolument adhéré à ses termes ; elle ne s’était pas touchée du tout, sauf pour mettre ses vêtements ou pour aller à la salle de bain, et même là, elle avait veillé à ce que ses doigts ne soient jamais en contact avec sa peau. 

Elle n’avait pas essayé de le taquiner, et elle n’avait pas non plus paradé autour de lui dans des fringues ou des sous-vêtements provocants. En fermant les yeux avant de s’endormir la nuit dernière, il avait commencé à penser à la récompense de Bella. Elle avait une demi journée de travail, et ensuite il savait qu’elle allait rencontrer ‘les filles’ pour le déjeuner et la séance d’épilation à la cire au salon de beauté. 

(Le groupe de ‘filles’ était composé de Bella, Kate, Alice, Rosalie, Bernice et Harry. Lorsque Bella lui avait demandé s’il était d’accord pour qu’elle ait sa rencontre entre ‘filles’ aujourd’hui, Edward avait ri quand elle lui avait dit que Harry était inclus dans le groupe. Il avait questionné le nom donné à leur rencontre, mais Bella lui avait assuré qu’avec ses traitements au Botox, ses diètes pour faire fondre les graisses, ses manucures, soins des pieds et épilations hebdomadaires, Harry était plus ‘fille’ que n’importe laquelle du groupe, sauf Alice !) 

Une fois que la salle de jeux avait été préparée, Edward était allé en bas faire sa routine d’exercice en attendant que Bella se réveille.

Elle ne l’avait pas déçu. Il pouvait la voir essayer de comprendre ce qu’il magouillait, mais elle n’arrêtait pas d’être distraite. Il la regarda lécher ses lèvres en le regardant. Les yeux de Bella se mirent à papillonner alors qu’elle mordait sa lèvre tout en regardant fixement le renflement de plus en plus prononcé dans le pantalon en coton ouaté d’Edward.

Edward la vit déglutir bruyamment et manquer de tomber sur le cul tandis qu’elle trébuchait.

« Tu vas bien, là, Bébé ? » Ne put-il s’empêcher de lui demander.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ouais, ouais. Juste euh… un peu distraite, » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle réussit à terminer sa séance d’entraînement au même moment où Edward terminait la sienne.

« Prenons notre douche ici, d’accord ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Bella acquiesça et ils se rendirent au vestiaire. Elle fit couler la douche et entra dans la cabine. Edward souriait toujours en se déshabillant rapidement et en caressant son phallus à quelques reprises. 

Ça ne sera plus long maintenant, grand garçon…

Bella se poussa de côté pour laisser Edward entrer dans la douche surdimensionnée. Elle lui sourit en lui tendant le shampoing. Edward le fit mousser dans ses mains et entreprit de laver gentiment les cheveux de Bella.

« J’ai grandement apprécié de te laver cette semaine ; je pense que ce rituel va me manquer, » dit-il tranquillement avant de bouger l’un des jets d’eau pour rincer ses cheveux.

Bella approuva d’un signe de tête. « Hmm. Ça a été très relaxant et agréable. » Elle marmonna les mots alors que sa tête roulait en arrière contre son épaule.

Edward appliqua l’après-shampoing dans ses cheveux et les rinça à fond. Il tendit le bras devant Bella pour attraper son gel douche à la pastèque et au kiwi, et au lieu d’utiliser le loofa, il le fit mousser dans ses mains.

Les yeux de Bella s’écarquillèrent sous le choc quand elle sentit les doigts d’Edward étaler la substance savonneuse sur ses épaules.

« Qu… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward se pencha en avant pour la faire taire avec un baiser.

Il recula avec un sourire et prit le loofa. Il lava Bella en un temps record, mais quand elle fit un geste pour prendre l’éponge et lui rendre la pareille, Edward l’arrêta et se pencha, de sorte que ses lèvres chatouillèrent son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu te sens forte ce matin, Bébé ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ? Vas-tu lever ‘l’interdiction du O’ ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « Non. Désolé Bébé. »

Bella fit la moue puis sourit. « Ok, alors quoi ? Veux-tu que je… » Elle baissa la main pour caresser le membre viril d’Edward.

Edward siffla et laissa la main de Bella sur lui un moment avant de l’enlever.

« Ce n’est pas que je n’aimerais pas ça, au contraire, mais tu as travaillé tellement fort pour me donner du plaisir cette semaine, Trésor. Alors je vais te laisser te reposer ce matin. Je veux que tu t’asseyes sur le banc de la douche et que tu regardes… » Déclara-t-il de sa voix de velours profond.

Bella frissonna en dépit de la chaleur de l’eau.

« D’accord… » Répliqua-t-elle faiblement, reculant et s’affalant lourdement sur le banc dans le coin de la douche.

Edward tourna son regard de tombeur vers Bella. Le corps de cette dernière brillait d’humidité ; sa chatte était partiellement exposée et Edward pouvait voir qu’elle luisait avec un autre type d’humidité.

Putain ! Elle était tellement mouillée, elle ruisselait !

« Ne détourne pas tes yeux de ma bite, Bébé. Regarde ma main. Hmmm… ouiiii… Putain que c’est bon… Pas aussi bon que lorsque tu t’affaires avec ta jolie bouche le long de ma queue, mais c’est quand même bon. Ma main est couverte de ton gel moussant pour le corps, Bella. L’odeur me rend fou et me fait bander tellement dur. Peux-tu voir ma bite palpiter, Bébé ? »

Bella était hypnotisée. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, même si elle le voulait. La main d’Edward tenait fermement sa verge. Il la ramena vers le haut et fit faire une torsion à son poignet alors que son poing fermé frottait le dessus de son gland volumineux. Edward observa Bella qui regardait sa main et il passa doucement son pouce sur le gland, répandant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur lui tandis qu’il sentait son sexe se convulser et presque ruer d’impatience.

Il amena son pouce à ses lèvres. Le goût ne le dérangeait pas. Mais son foutre avait meilleur goût sur les lèvres de Bella, cependant. Bella lécha sa lèvre inférieure en voyant Edward sucer la pulpe de son pouce. Elle gémit légèrement et Edward commença à pomper plus vite et plus fort avec sa main jusqu’à ce qu’il doive s’appuyer contre le mur alors que ses jambes commençaient à céder. Il sentit son orgasme monter en flèche et Bella regarda son sperme jaillir et asperger le mur. 

Elle poussa un gémissement en voyant l’eau faire disparaître le résidu de l’éjaculation d’Edward dans la bonde. Ses yeux retournèrent sur Edward pour voir sa main détendue caresser sa verge ramollie comme elle le faisait normalement.

Elle sortit de sa transe quand Edward arrêta la douche.

Wow.

La journée va être longue.

Edward sourit en prenant la main de Bella et en la tirant sur ses pieds.

« Allez, ma petite voyeuse, cela devrait t’aider à patienter jusqu’à plus tard, » la taquina-t-il alors qu’elle tapait sa poitrine avec espièglerie.

« T’es un sacré allumeur ! » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Ils s’habillèrent et Bella prépara le petit déjeuner. Ils s’installèrent à la table et bavardèrent à propos de leur journée. Edward attendait des nouvelles des Studios Pebble et Bella avait sa rencontre avec Esmée ce matin. Avant qu’elle parte, Edward l’appela à l’étage.

« Bébé, peux-tu venir ici une minute ? »

« Sûr ! » Elle courut en haut des escaliers juste comme Edward passait la tête par la porte de la chambre.

« Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, Bella ! Et surtout pas avec ces talons ! » La gronda-t-il.

Bella entra dans la chambre. « Je m’améliore à force d’en porter ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« C’est vrai, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour mettre tes chevilles ou ton cou magnifique en péril. Maintenant viens ici une minute. »

Edward s’assit sur la causeuse et Bella alla le rejoindre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête, et Bella remarqua que son sourire idiot était de retour.

Ahh O !

« Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais porter quelque chose pour moi aujourd’hui ? Tu pourras le retirer quand tu arriveras au salon de beauté. Qu’en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

L’excitation fit presque bondir Bella de son siège, ce qui fit sourire Edward encore plus.

« Attends ! Est-ce que ça va me faire jouir ? Est-ce que ça va faire que je vais te laisser tomber ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas, mais si ça devient trop pour toi, tu m’appelles, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha lentement la tête. « Si tu le dis… ok. Que veux-tu me faire porter ? »

Edward se leva. « Penche-toi au-dessus du pied du lit et écarte les jambes. »

Bella se leva sur ses jambes soudainement tremblantes et remonta sa jupe crayon noire jusqu’à ses cuisses tandis qu’elle se penchait et écartait les jambes comme Edward le lui avait demandé.

Edward sortit le plug anal contrôlé à distance et le lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il écarta les fesses de Bella et utilisa d’abord un, puis deux doigts pour étaler le lubrifiant. Lentement il introduisit ces deux mêmes doigts dans sa cavité anale.

Bella mordit sa lèvre à la voluptueuse sensation.

Elle poussa contre ses doigts alors qu’il les retirait. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que déjà il insérait un plug volumineux dans son cul. Elle gémit à la sensation grisante qui lui avait manqué. 

Une fois qu’Edward se fut assuré que Bella était à l’aise, il la raccompagna en bas. Quand elle arriva à la porte d’entrée, Edward prit sa main. Tandis qu’il l’embrassait il déposa quelque chose dans sa main.

« Joue avec moi aujourd’hui, Bébé. Amuse-toi, mais rappelle-toi que tu ne dois pas jouir. »

Bella acquiesça.

Alors qu’elle était assise dans la voiture en route vers son travail, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit de son sac.

Isabella,

Tu ne portes pas mon collier tangible, mais j’aimerais jouer avec toi – es-tu partante ? Si tu l’es alors je te prierais de répondre à ce texto et de commencer par mettre le réglage de la télécommande sur ‘faible.’ 

Amuse-toi !

E

Les doigts de Bella voletèrent sur le clavier. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main une fois de plus et tourna le petit levier vers le haut.

Elle faillit hurler, mais elle se rappela juste à temps où elle était.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son message avant de l’envoyer.

E,

J’adorerais jouer ! OUI !

B xoxo

Bella savait que ça allait être un excellent week-end !

 

À suivre…


	107. Chapitre 107

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 107

 

Les doigts de Bella voletèrent sur le clavier. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main une fois de plus et tourna le petit levier vers le haut.

Elle faillit hurler, mais elle se rappela juste à temps où elle était.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son message avant de l’envoyer.

E,

J’adorerais jouer ! OUI !

B xoxo

Bella savait que ça allait être un excellent week-end !

Le meeting de Bella avec Esme se passa bien. Esme était heureuse de pouvoir l’aider à faire la sélection définitive. Le seul élément déconcentrant était le plug anal qui la remplissait de la plus agréable des façons, et la petite stimulation qu’elle obtenait de celui-ci. Bella avait mis le réglage au plus bas et la vibration était faible, à peine perceptible, mais c’était suffisant pour la faire sourire.

Esme remarqua son sourire et lui fit un clin d’œil en lui demandant si elle avait bien ‘dormi.’ Pendant un moment de panique, Bella s’imagina qu’Esme pouvait entendre le plug vibrer. Elle se dirigea vers son sac à main, sous prétexte d’y chercher quelque chose, et elle s’empressa d’éteindre la commande à distance.

Esme regardait le plan du mur qu’elle avait esquissé avec Bella. La cliente voulait des tableaux de paysages sur les murs incurvés des escaliers. Elle leva les yeux alors que Bella venait la rejoindre à la table.

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle en sirotant la tasse de thé de Ceylan que Bella avait préparé.

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas montré tes propres œuvres à cette cliente ? »

Bella releva vivement la tête et dévisagea Esme comme si celle-ci avait perdu l’esprit. « Quoi ? »

Esme lui fit un petit sourire entendu, et Bella se demanda si Edward, qui souriait souvent de cette façon, avait bel et bien été adopté ! « Pourquoi n’as-tu pas présenté tes peintures à cette cliente ? » Répéta Esme comme si elle s’adressait à une personne un peu lente.

Elle se retourna avec une lenteur délibérée et jeta un coup d’œil aux tableaux couvrant les murs de la galerie. Bella soupira doucement et s’assit pour attendre l’inévitable tandis qu’Esme se promenait dans l’espace ouvert, regardant chaque collection de peintures, de photographies, de lithographies et de sculptures. 

« Où est ton travail, Isabella ? » Questionna Esme depuis l’autre salle. Bella secoua la tête… Oh Seigneur !

Elle grogna. « Tu peux imaginer ça ? Je suis censée faire gagner de l’argent à Riley, maman, pas le mettre en faillite ! » Bella riait maintenant.

Les talons d’Esme clic-claquèrent sur les planchers de bois franc alors qu’elle revenait précipitamment à l’endroit où se trouvait Bella et se plantait devant celle-ci, tapant du pied.

Elle regarda intensément Bella, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux rétrécirent dangereusement. « Tu es impossible Bella Swan ! Ton travail est incroyable et exceptionnel ! Tu as tellement de talent. Le tableau du Lac de Côme que tu as peint pour Rosalie est magnifique ! Quand nous le regardions, Rose a déclaré qu’elle pouvait presque sentir la douce brise qui venait du lac ! »

Bella se cala dans son siège et but une gorgée de café. Elle n’était pas vexée par ce qu’Esme avait à dire ; elle l’avait entendu avant de la part de ses camarades de classe et de ses professeurs d’art. Mais elle n’oserait jamais approcher Riley pour lui demander de regarder son portfolio, même s’il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises auparavant de le lui apporter ou de lui envoyer les photos de son contenu. Elle pensait que c’était simplement de la politesse de sa part, sans plus.

Esme poursuivit, sa colère alimentée par l’apparent manque d’estime de soi dont Bella faisait preuve à l’égard de son propre travail.

« Riley Govender est un imbécile sans aucun goût s’il ne te permet pas d’exposer tes tableaux dans sa galerie ! Il devrait être honoré, mais si ce n’est pas le cas, alors comme je le disais – c’est un imbécile au goût très douteux qui a plus d’argent que de couilles ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Les deux femmes furent distraites par un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Elles se retournèrent vivement et Bella se sentit devenir écarlate.

MA. VIE. EST. FOUTUE ! C’est une plaisanterie ou quoi ?

Esme mit sa main sur le bras de Bella et elles restèrent toutes les deux là, à regarder le très bel homme qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Il portait un jeans délavé qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, une paire de bottes de cowboy usées et une chemise noire moulant son torse viril. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Et si ce n’était pas suffisant, la petite crevasse au menton, la fossette qui apparaissait furtivement sur la joue, les yeux bruns scintillants chaleureusement et les cheveux blond miel ruineraient n’importe quelle bonne fille ! 

Esme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n’arrivait plus à penser. Elle n’arrivait plus à respirer… L’homme la contemplait comme si elle était un grand verre d’eau par une chaude journée ensoleillée. Elle voulait lui enlever ses vêtements… Elle voulait se dévêtir ! Elle voulait lécher son corps de haut en bas… Elle ne se souciait pas de qui il était, ni d’où il venait. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler d’où elle venait ! Elle sentit une attraction qui la fit avancer vers l’homme.

Bella n’était pas aveugle, mais il ne lui faisait tout simplement pas cet effet-là – par contre, une paire de yeux verts coquins et une tignasse de cheveux bronze en désordre… Pas maintenant, Isabella ! Se tança-t-elle sévèrement.

« Esme ? » Esme tourna brusquement la tête au son de la voix de Bella. Elle avait oublié la présence de sa belle-fille.

« J’aimerais te présenter à celui qui sera bientôt mon ex-patron, Riley Govender. Riley, voici Esme Cullen, » dit Bella en léchant ses lèvres.

Riley s’avança et prit la main d’Esme tandis que cette dernière agrippait le bras de Bella.

Il tint délicatement la main de la belle femme devant lui tout en dévorant celle-ci des yeux. Elle devait avoir trente-cinq ans, tout au plus. Wow – ce doit être l’épouse du frère – elle est ravissante ! Putain ! Regardez-moi ces cheveux – on dirait du caramel… Et ces yeux… ils sont remplis de secrets grivois… Ces seins… Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour enrober un de ces tétons avec mes lèvres… Mince alors… Regardez-les se durcir pour moi…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les jointures d’Esme et elle eut l’impression d’entendre les anges chanter. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle était certaine qu’il pouvait sentir son excitation alors qu’il était penché sur sa main levée. Les yeux de Riley flambèrent dans les siens. Tous deux étaient perdus dans une conversation silencieuse…

« J’aimerais… » Déclara la lueur dans les yeux de Riley.

« J’adorerais que tu… » Répliqua l’étincelle dans ceux d’Esme.

« Tu me donnes envie de… » Murmura la douce courbure des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Je voudrais que tu… » Répondit le frisson dans sa main.

Riley fut tiré de sa torpeur par une tape bien sentie sur l’épaule. « La terre à Riley ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait t’envoler là-haut ? » Bella lui lança un regard mi perplexe, mi agacé. 

Riley se rendit compte qu’il tenait toujours la main d’Esme, qui le regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme… ou une quelconque entité surnaturelle. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu’elle regardait Riley à travers ses cils.

Qu’est-ce que… ???

Bella décida d’ignorer l’atmosphère soudainement chargée et d’étouffer au plus vite ce qui couvait entre Esme et Riley.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge ostensiblement pour attirer leur attention. Riley laissa tomber la main d’Esme comme si elle l’avait brûlé. 

« Désolée ! Vraiment désolée – j’ignore ce qui ne va pas avec moi… » Esme rougit de plus belle.

Sérieusement !!! C’est quoi ce foutoir ? Bella fustigea sa belle-mère du regard.

« Alors, Riley, quel bon vent t’amène ? Tu es en avance sur ton calendrier, non ? Tu avais dit que tu allais repasser seulement dans quelques semaines, » lança Bella sur un ton presque accusateur.

« Je, euh, je… » Riley était à court de mots pour la première fois de sa vie. Esme Cullen l’avait envouté !

« Bella, pourquoi n’offrirais-tu pas quelque chose à boire à Riley ? Nous parlions justement de vous… » Dit Esme en poussant presque Bella en direction de la cuisine. Elle se rapprocha de Riley.

Bella regarda tour à tour Esme et Riley. – OH. DIABLE NON !!! Elle connaissait suffisamment les hommes de la tribu Cullen pour savoir que Carlisle allait probablement tuer Riley, et qu’Emmett, Jasper et Edward allaient l’aider à enterrer le corps.

Ça ne va pas arriver… Pas sous ma surveillance ! Je jure que s’ils ruinent mon vendredi…

C’est à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Bella lança un dernier regard de mise en garde à Esme avant d’aller répondre.

« Vous avez rejoint la galerie au 22 de la rue Princess… » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? » Bella éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda fixement.

Vas-tu vraiment me faire ça, putain de merde ? Bella songea au cosmos et à ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça…

« Bella ? Allô ? »

« Salut Carlisle ! » S’écria-t-elle nerveusement.

Esme bondit en arrière comme si Riley était une guêpe qui voulait la piquer.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Esme secoua la tête et fit un autre pas en arrière, et Riley fit un pas en avant. Ils se déplacèrent en silence dans l’autre zone d’exposition, et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l’un de l’autre.

C’était comme regarder l’araignée et la mouche du proverbe.

Viens dans mon salon, dit l’araignée à la mouche…

Bella ferma les yeux pour bloquer la scène que se déroulait devant elle.

« Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ? » La voix de Carlisle devint préoccupée.

« NON ! Non, tout va… » Elle déglutit et termina sa phrase avec hésitation. « … Bien ? » Où sont mes compétences d’actrice quand j’en ai besoin ?

« Bon, je suis en chemin… » Déclara-t-il. Il allait passer prendre Esme à la galerie et ils allaient prendre un vol à destination de Port-Angeles. Charlie allait les chercher à l’aéroport et les conduire à Forks. Charlie et Esme étaient en train de finaliser les plans de rénovation de sa maison. Il voulait que ce soit terminé rapidement, et les entrepreneurs attendaient des éclaircissements sur quelques points précis.

Carlisle avait suggéré qu’ils prennent l’avion pour aller visiter Charlie, et celui-ci avait été ravi de pouvoir les présenter à Sue et à Seth.

« NON ! Tu ne peux pas… » Cria Bella.

Carlisle commença à paniquer – putain qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas ? Bella avait l’air d’être dans un avion en train de faire une vrille.

Il accéléra, et son SUV s’élança à toute allure. « Bella, parle-moi ! » Exigea-t-il tandis qu’il trouvait une place de parking. Il vit Anderson de l’autre côté de la rue, et quelque chose sur son visage dut alerter celui-ci, car la minute suivante Anderson sortait de son véhicule et sprintait à travers la rue.

« Carlisle… ce n’est pas… ohputaindeclafoutisbrûlé… eh bien, c’est… juste… » On aurait dit que Bella avait une crise de panique.

Carlisle ne lui donna pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je suis ici. » Il éteignit son téléphone et rencontra Anderson à la porte.

« Attendez ici, » dit Anderson en appuyant son corps contre le mur.

« Comme si ça allait arriver ! Bouge de là, putain, Anderson ! » S’emporta Carlisle.

Anderson se contenta de secouer la tête et poussa doucement la porte. Putains d’entêtés de Cullen ! 

Il ne fallut qu’une fraction de seconde à Anderson pour découvrir que Riley Govender, l’homme qui était entré dans les locaux plus tôt, n’était pas une menace pour Bella, en fait, mais il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes Aviateur, car apparemment il allait devoir le protéger du Dr Cullen. En effet, celui-ci était déjà en train de serrer la mâchoire et les poings alors qu’il regardait sa femme, pressée contre un mur, faisant les yeux doux à Govender qui était penché sur elle. Il avait une main posée nonchalamment à côté de la tête d’Esme, et l’autre frôlait sa taille, l’empêchant efficacement de bouger. Ils ne se touchaient d’aucune façon, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être nus, en train de baiser comme des lapins, parce que c’est ce qu’ils faisaient avec leurs yeux !

Putain ! C’est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Anderson souhaitait que Brian soit là – il savait beaucoup mieux s’y prendre avec les gens, lui. Anderson n’avait qu’une envie : tirer sur le connard qui flirtait avec la mère de son patron.

Bella avait l’air d’un enfant qui se serait fait prendre avec la main dans la jarre à biscuits. Ses yeux étaient énormes et sa bouche était arrondie dans un ‘O’ parfait. 

Le plug à l’intérieur de son cul était le moindre de ses problèmes actuellement. En fait, même si Bella avait eu un vibromasseur multi-usage de vingt-cinq centimètres de long inséré en elle, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait été en mesure de s’y intéresser ! 

C’est mauvais !

C’est terriblement mauvais !

Bella s’approcha d’Anderson. Elle le dévisagea, puis regarda Carlisle. « Vous devez partir tous les deux… » Carlisle se retourna et la transperça de son regard bleu glacier. Bella recula d’un pas. Elle n’avait jamais vu Carlisle avoir l’air si menaçant avant. 

Anderson se déplaça légèrement devant lui. « Bonne chance avec ça… » Dit-il. Bella le dévisagea à nouveau.

Anderson haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Esme et Riley. 

« Je vais lui donner cinq secondes avant de le tuer de mes propres mains… » Dit Carlisle dans un grognement tranquille.

Bella se retourna et s’élança à travers la galerie. Elle attrapa Riley par le dos de sa chemise et tira de toutes ses forces.

« Ça suffit, putain de bordel ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Riley et Esme sursautèrent et regardèrent Bella en clignant des yeux.

Esme eut l’air perplexe pendant un moment. Puis elle regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Riley.

Carlisle. OH. MON. DIEU !

Elle gémit en voyant les yeux de son mari briller de fureur.

Qu’était-elle en train de faire ? Esme était abasourdie. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait été sous l’eau et qu’elle prenait sa première bouffée d’air. Elle flirtait outrageusement avec un homme qui avait l’âge de son fils !

« Riley, ceci est mon annonce officielle – je démissionne ! Mais ce n’est pas ton plus gros souci en ce moment ; tu es en train de conter fleurette à ma presque BELLE-MÈRE ! Et mon futur beau-père et mon garde du corps sont sur le point de te tuer ! Maintenant laisse-la aller et file au plus vite ! Pars d’ici tout de suite ! Passe par la porte arrière ! Ne te retourne pas ! Ne lui parle pas, et pour l’amour du ciel, ne la touche PAS ! Sors ! Allez ! » Bella garda une poigne de fer sur le bras d’Esme tout en luttant avec Riley, le tirant et le poussant vers la porte à l’arrière de la galerie.

Riley avait risqué un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et avait vu les deux hommes qui se tenaient à l’autre extrémité de la grande salle. 

Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Il ne tombait pas amoureux des femmes ! C’étaient elles qui tombaient sous son charme – JAMAIS l’inverse ! BORDEL ! 

Riley s’en alla sans protester. 

Une fois qu’il fut parti, Bella se tourna vers Esme. « Maman – je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui vient juste de se passer, mais tu ferais mieux de mettre tes genouillères, parce que je pense que tu vas ramper désespérément devant Carlisle dans très peu de temps ! Maintenant je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux… Aïe ! » Glapit-elle alors qu’Esme serrait fermement son bras. « Maman… »

« Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas, Bella ! Je t’en prie ! Oh mon Dieu ! Regarde-le ! Il a l’air… prêt à tuer… Mais je n’ai rien fait… Nous ne faisions que bavarder… » Esme commença à gémir en voyant la posture de son mari.

« Bavarder mon œil… » Répliqua Bella d’un ton monotone.

Esme essaya désespérément d’empêcher Bella de la traîner jusqu’à l’endroit où Carlisle se tenait maintenant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ses lunettes de soleil étaient remontées sur le dessus de son crâne et ses cheveux étaient inhabituellement en désordre. Sa bouche n’était qu’une ligne macabre traversant son visage. Bella vit un nerf tressaillir dans sa mâchoire. Sa chemise blanche était tendue sur son torse et Esme pouvait voir le duvet blond, là où ses boutons étaient détachés. Le denim délavé moulait ses hanches et serrait ses cuisses tendues sous le coup de la fureur.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage d’Esme.

Celle-ci sentit ses jus ruisseler dans sa petite culotte… Il est tellement sexy… Je ne l’ai jamais voulu autant qu’en ce moment… Putain ! Je suis en train de dérailler !

Bella se retourna vivement et prit Esme par les épaules. « Esme ! Calme-toi ! Papa, peux-tu venir ici s’il te plaît ? » Dit-elle.

Les yeux d’Esme s’élargirent de frayeur tandis que Carlisle se dirigeait vers elles.

Bella le regarda avec méfiance… Il était comme une panthère, souple et prête à bondir.

Le regard de Bella voyagea de l’un à l’autre. « Écoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s’est passé ici, mais Carlisle, RIEN NE S’EST VRAIMENT PRODUIT ! Et Esme, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, mais sérieusement ? Beurk !!! Tu es la matriarche et il est mon trouduc de patron, c’est-à-dire ex-patron à cause de toi ! »

Carlisle en avait assez entendu. « C’ÉTAIT RILEY GOVENDER ? Ce petit enfoiré a sans doute plus d’argent que de cervelle, mais je vais le TUER si JAMAIS IL S’APPROCHE ENCORE DE TOI ! Est-ce que tu comprends, Esme ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! » Un Carlisle hors de contrôle était une chose très sexy et très terrifiante, songea Bella sans plus réagir.

Ses narines se dilatèrent et ses yeux devinrent glacés. Il se tenait très droit du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais soudainement il sembla… plus grand.

« Je n’ai rien fait ! Car, je n’ai pas… » Commença Esme, mais la main de Carlisle jaillit et fendit l’air en un signe lui enjoignant de se taire. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement. « Je comprends, Carlisle, » dit-elle doucement.

« Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Maintenant. Ramasse. Tes. Affaires. » Esme se fit toute petite. La voix de Carlisle était douce, posée, et tellement froide. Il ne lui avait jamais, jamais parlé comme ça avant. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les yeux vers Bella.

Bella vit son expression s’adoucir un peu. « Je suis désolé, Isabella. On se croirait dans un épisode de l’émission de Jerry Springer ! » Il retira ses lunettes de sur sa tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

Soudain, il recentra son attention sur Bella. « Attends une minute ! Est-ce qu’il t’a virée ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Non, mais il n’y a pas moyen que je puisse continuer à bosser pour lui, pas moyen… mais c’est mon problème. Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Questionna Bella.

« Je pense que je suis juste en état de choc plus qu’autre chose. Esme n’a même jamais – c’est-à-dire pas à ma connaissance – regardé quelqu’un d’autre ! Je me sens comme un idiot ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi en colère… » Carlisle soupira et passa encore une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella lui sourit gentiment en mettant sa main sur son épaule. « Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle… Tu sais, c’est comme quand on va au cirque pour la première fois et qu’on est complètement ébloui par les performances, les odeurs et les bruits, et pendant une fraction de seconde on oublie son nom, où on est, et même qui on est ! On est prêt à s’enfuir de la maison et à joindre le cirque… Eh bien, une fois que le cirque s’en va, on réalise que c’était juste un moment de folie. » Elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Tu sais qu’Esme t’aime plus que sa propre vie… Alors fais en sorte qu’elle te supplie, mais ne sois pas trop dur avec elle… » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Carlisle lui sourit, mais ça ne la rassura pas du tout. En fait, il n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi sombre avant.

« Tu es une jeune femme remarquable et beaucoup trop avisée, Isabella ! Et ne t’inquiète pas ; elle va devoir faire plus que me supplier… »

Bella sourit. « Veux-tu emprunter ma brosse à cheveux ? » Dit-elle pour essayer d’alléger l’atmosphère.

Carlisle lui adressa un sourire quelque peu sinistre. « Oh, ma chère Bella, j’en ai une, et bien d’autre choses ! Et il se peut que j’aie besoin de troquer notre chambre pour un hébergement extérieur si nous ne voulons pas déranger les autres, mais merci pour ta suggestion… » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

Bella resta bouche bée.

Diaboliques, tous les hommes du clan Cullen étaient complètement diaboliques.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Esme debout à la porte. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil en forme de grands carrés D&G, mais Bella pouvait voir sa lèvre frémir. Elle laissa Carlisle et se dirigea vers sa belle-mère.

« Hé… » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Esme la regarda. « Je me sens tellement idiote… Je suis tellement embarrassée… S’il te plaît, ne le raconte pas à… » Bella secoua vivement la tête.

Ses yeux voyagèrent de Carlisle à Esme. « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, mais je vous en prie, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, ne me demandez pas de garder des secrets d’Edward. M’man, tu sais que je dois le dire à Edward. Je ne vais pas lui mentir, et je ne vais pas lui cacher des choses. Je te promets qu’il ira bien… S’il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère contre moi, » dit-elle en cherchant leurs visages.

Esme tendit ses bras à Bella et la serra très fort. « Bien sûr que non, trésor ! Je suis désolée d’y avoir même pensé ! »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Esme promit d’appeler Bella pour les prévenir quand ils seraient arrivés sains et saufs à destination, quelle que soit celle-ci. Bella regarda Carlisle guider Esme vers la voiture qui attendait. Elle n’enviait pas du tout Esme. Elle savait ce que c’était que de subir la mauvaise humeur d’un Cullen ! 

Elle regarda autour de la galerie et poussa un soupir. Son dernier jour ! Elle était triste, mais elle savait qu’elle ne regarderait plus jamais Riley de la même façon. Elle se devait de respecter la personne avec qui elle travaillait, et après ce qui s’était passé, elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas le respecter plus longtemps. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge.

Comment pouvait-il être seulement 11h ???

Bella était épuisée ! Elle avait l’impression qu’elle venait juste de courir un marathon. Elle se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine et sortit sa barre protéinée, un pot de yaourt et une poignée de noix. Elle s’assit à la petite table ronde et mangea sa collation en savourant une tasse de café frais.

« Quel gâchis… » Marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle alla chercher son téléphone dans son sac à main et, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle composa le numéro d’Edward.

« Bébé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que c’est trop ? » Il y avait une trace d’anxiété dans la voix d’Edward.

Bella sourit. Elle avait presque oublié le plug qu’elle avait en elle.

« Hé toi ! Non ça ne va pas, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j’avais oublié le plug jusqu’à ce que tu me le rappelles ! » Répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Je dois être en train de perdre la main ! » Répliqua Edward, choqué.

Bella se mit à rire. « Non, mon amour, il n’y a rien qui cloche avec ton doigté, crois-moi ! Non, c’est à propos de ta mère, Riley, ton père et notre garde du corps ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Edward reprit calmement, « Veux-tu me dire ce qui se passe, Isabella ? » Elle pouvait percevoir la dureté de l’acier dans sa voix.

Elle commença à expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Edward demeura silencieux durant le plus clair du temps jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise que Riley était passé à la galerie à l’improviste.

« Que s’est-il passé, Bella ? » Il était en train de perdre patience.

« Eh bien, il s’est mis à draguer de façon éhontée… »

« Ce sale petit couillon ! Est-ce qu’il… » Edward était déjà sur ses pieds, traversant le couloir à toute vitesse.

« EDWARD ! BON SANG ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! » Cria Bella dans le téléphone. 

Edward s’arrêta.

« Je te donne soixante secondes pour me dire qu’il ne t’a pas… touchée. » La voix d’Edward était mortellement calme.

« Il a dragué… ta mère de façon éhontée… et elle a répondu à ses avances… » Dit Bella.

La bouche d’Edward s’ouvrit en grand et se referma brusquement. 

« Ma MÈRE ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Il a fait des avances à Esme et elle y a répondu ? » Edward ne savait pas s’il voulait casser quelque chose ou rire.

La deuxième option l’emporta et il se mit à rire.

Bella grogna.

« Edward ! Arrête de rire et écoute-moi ! Ce n’est pas tout. Peux-tu s’il te plaît aller dans ton bureau et fermer la porte ? J’ai promis à Esme que je serais discrète. »

Edward fronça les sourcils en faisant ce qu’elle lui demandait.

Il s’assit sur le canapé et mit ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Ok, là je suis assis dans mon bureau. Maintenant dis-moi, cet abruti a dragué ma mère et elle l’a dragué en retour, et ensuite ? »

« Et puis il s’est approché d’elle… il était vraiment tout près d’elle et elle était comme ensorcelée par lui, complètement gaga, et c’est à ce moment-là que Carlisle et Anderson sont arrivés furtivement, et je me suis dis ‘oh merde’ et j’ai fait partir Riley, et je ne sais pas où Andy a disparu, mais alors ton père a dit ‘Ramasse tes affaires Esme,’ et elle avait l’air totalement désorientée. Hébétée et confuse. Putain Bébé – es-tu toujours en train de rire ? » Demanda Bella, absolument outrée qu’Edward ne soit pas plus fâché.

Edward était occupé à composer le numéro de son frère sur le téléphone de la maison.

« Em ! Ne quitte pas… Il faut que je te raconte un truc… »

« EDWARD CULLEN ! Tu ne peux le répéter à personne ! Ta mère est complètement embarrassée par ce qui est arrivé ! Elle a essayé de me faire garder le secret, mais j’ai refusé. Alors raccroche l’autre téléphone tout de suite ! »

Edward posa sa main sur son téléphone cellulaire. « Je te rappelle, » siffla-t-il à Emmett.

« Tu as refusé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Bella.

« Ouais… Je te l’ai dit, plus jamais, et j’étais sérieuse. C’est pourquoi je t’ai appelé, Edward. Plus de secrets, non ? » Bella éleva le téléphone dans sa main, souhaitant pouvoir voir le visage d’Edward.

« Isabella Swan… dépêche-toi de rentrer à la maison, tu vas avoir toute une surprise ce week-end, Fillette. Je vais tellement te faire jouir ce soir que tu me demanderas grâce… »

Bella haleta. Oh Seigneur.

« Est-ce que le plug est toujours en toi, Bébé ? »

« Euh, oui ? » Dit-elle en chancelant.

« Allume-le… »

« Edward… »

« Allume. Le. » 

« Putain ! »

Edward rit sombrement.

« Éteins-le dans quinze minutes et ensuite attends dix minutes ; puis rallume-le pour cinq minutes – si ce n’est pas trop, puis éteins-le. Tu pourras alors le retirer si tu le désires. » Il pressa sa main contre son phallus niché dans son jeans.

« Putain que c’est bon, Edward… vachement bon… Oh ! Je dois y aller – j’ai un client, » dit-elle, et ils se dirent au revoir à la hâte.

Le reste de la matinée fut occupé pour Bella. Elle s’assura que tout son travail était à jour et que toute sa paperasse avait été remplie et soumise. Elle vérifia toutes les affaires de la galerie qui étaient en attente et envoya à Riley un rapport détaillé de ce qui devait être réglé à court terme. 

Trop vite l’heure arriva pour elle de saluer Sam qui venait prendre le relais. Elle ne lui dit pas que c’était son dernier jour. Elle laisserait Riley s’en charger. Edward avait raison – c’était un abruti !

Bella dit au revoir à Sam et vit Anderson qui l’attendait à l’extérieur.

Anderson la conduisit au Mill Valley Spa & Restaurant où elle allait rencontrer les autres.

« Andy, est-ce que tu as vu Riley ? » S’enquit-elle.

Le garde du corps jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Bella. « Quand ? »

Bella plissa les yeux. « Tu sais quand. Après que je lui aie dit de partir – c’est là que tu as disparu toi aussi. Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? »

« Je l’ai vu. Nous avons eu une petite… conversation. Je l’ai dissuadé de retourner à l’intérieur de la galerie pendant que le Dr Cullen et son épouse étaient encore là. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait très sage de sa part. Il a dit qu’il allait vous appeler une fois que vous vous seriez calmée. Ses mots, pas les miens, » déclara Anderson, et Bella émit un grognement de dégoût.

« Quand il gèlera en enfer, oui ! » Rétorqua-t-elle alors qu’il se garait devant l’entrée de l’établissement.

« Je repasserai vous prendre à 16h30, » conclut-il, attendant que Bella acquiesce avant de partir.

Bella entra dans le restaurant. L’hôtesse la conduisit à la table où Alice, Harry, Bernice et Rosalie l’attendaient. Kate avait appelé Alice plus tôt pour dire qu’elle arriverait avec quelques minutes de retard.

Le déjeuner et les traitements qui suivirent furent une affaire tumultueuse. 

Harry les fit toutes rire aux éclats en faisant des commentaires sur les autres occupants de la pièce, et plus tard il les fit rire encore en hurlant et en braillant durant l’épilation de tout son corps.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Rosalie en entendant Harry menacer la pauvre femme qui s’occupait de son épilation à la cire. « Je parie que vous en aviez une vous aussi et qu’elle a été arrachée ! Eh bien, ma Cocotte, vous n’allez pas prendre la mienne. Maintenant ôtez vos mains de sur ma ‘bête’ ! »

« Bébé B, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée ! Où as-tu rencontré Harry ? » Questionna Rosalie alors qu’elle se prélassait avec Bella après que toutes les deux aient eu leur épilation.

Bella sourit. « C’est un nouvel ami, en fait. Je l’ai rencontré, ainsi que son Dom, à la soirée Munch où je suis allée avec Edward la veille du Jour de l’An. Son Dom Edgar et lui sont ensemble depuis très longtemps. Ils ont l’air d’être un couple super sympa, bien que je n’aie rencontré Edgar qu’une seule fois, mais Harry l’adore. Et Edgar raffole de lui. »

Kate, Bernice et Alice les rejoignirent et elles sirotèrent des cocktails sans alcool en attendant Harry. 

Bella essaya vraiment très fort de ne pas rire alors qu’Harry se dirigeait vers elles en courant presque. Il marchait en clopinant tout en lançant des regards mauvais à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il s’affala sur les coussins moelleux à côté de Kate, mais se releva aussi vite en hurlant.

Alice couvrit sa bouche tandis que Kate pouffait de rire.

Bernice et Rosalie détournèrent leurs visages.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda Bella.

Harry grogna. « Cette… diablesse a épilé mes fesses, et je pense qu’elle a enlevé au moins sept couches de derme ! Et c’était après avoir essayé de tirer mes couilles dans mon trou du cul ! Si Edgar décide de me punir, aussi vrai que le bon Dieu existe, je vais lui refiler son numéro de téléphone ! » 

Il fallut environ dix minutes et deux avertissements du personnel, n’arrêtant pas de pointer le panneau ‘Le silence est d’or’, pour que les femmes cessent de hurler de rire. 

Tout le monde s’étreignit et s’embrassa pour se dire au revoir, et Bella fut choquée, en montant dans la voiture, de réaliser qu’elle avait étreint et embrassé tout le monde la première, sans attendre que les gens viennent à elle !

ooo

Bella souriait toujours quand elle dit au revoir à Anderson et lui souhaita de passer un agréable week-end. Brian et Anderson étaient en mission ailleurs pendant les quatre prochains jours, et Emmett allait prendre d’autres dispositions pour Bella et Edward quand lundi arriverait.

Un garde était déjà en poste pour le week-end, mais Anderson avait insisté pour déposer Bella à la maison avant de laisser l’autre prendre la relève. 

Bella entra dans la maison, et la première chose qui la frappa fut un arôme des plus délectables.

Les épices chatouillèrent son nez et elle commença à avoir l’eau à la bouche.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant Edward contempler le plat devant lui.

« Hé… » Dit-elle doucement.

Edward leva rapidement les yeux vers elle.

« Salut ! » Il contourna l’îlot central et attira Bella dans ses bras, l’embrassant profondément. « Le dîner est presque prêt. Sarah et moi avons essayé de cuisiner ‘mexicain’ pour toi. J’espère que ça te va. Il faut juste que je termine la guacamole, mais Sarah m’a dit d’attendre à la dernière minute, sinon les avocats noircissent. »

Il avait l’air si adorablement confus alors qu’il se tenait là, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils devant le bol d’ingrédients, que Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur le côté de sa bouche.

« À quelle heure allons-nous manger ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm, à 18h. Ça va nous laisser du temps pour parler de cette journée de fou que tu as eue. As-tu eu des nouvelles de mes parents depuis leur départ en matinée ? J’ai essayé de les appeler, mais leurs téléphones m’envoyaient tout de suite à la messagerie vocale. »

Bella hocha la tête. « J’ai reçu un texto de Carlisle il y a environ une demi-heure. Il a dit qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination. Et qu’il nous parlerait bientôt. C’est tout. »

Bella fronçait les sourcils en regardant son téléphone. « J’ai essayé de joindre ta mère aussi, mais j’ai été transférée à sa boîte vocale. Soit ton père a brisé son téléphone, ou alors elle l’a brisé elle-même, ou il est tout simplement éteint. »

« J’aimerais me changer et me détendre un peu, » poursuivit-elle alors qu’ils montaient à l’étage.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. En sortant du dressing, elle vit qu’Edward l’attendait dans leur coin boudoir.

« Viens t’asseoir ici avec moi, » dit-il en lui tendant un verre.

Bella arqua un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Kola Tonic et eau pétillante. J’ai pensé que ça nous changerait du thé glacé. »

Bella se dirigea vers le canapé comme Edward ouvrait les jambes, et elle s’installa entre elles. 

Elle appuya la tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. 

« Hmmm… c’est agréable. »

« Ça l’est. Alors, ça a été une journée bien remplie pour toi, hein ? » Dit-il en frottant doucement des cercles sur son ventre.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir. « T’as pas idée. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant, mais je vais me faire un plan… Oh ! Merde ! »

Bella se redressa et se déplaça à côté d’Edward pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux étaient immenses. « Je ne me suis pas rendue à cette partie de l’histoire, » marmonna-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent. « Quelle partie de l’histoire ? Qu’y a-t-il d’autre à raconter ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. « Eh bien, j’ai en quelque sorte donné ma démission sur le champ quand tout ce foutoir s’est produit ce matin. » Bella ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder le visage d’Edward tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur ses doigts posés sur ses genoux. « Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester après ça ! Je veux dire, il s’agit de ta mère ! Et en plus, Riley est, ou était mon patron, et ce n’est pas une façon de se comporter au travail, voyons ! Je sais ce que c’est que la luxure, mais il faut quand même garder sa braguette fermée en public ! »

Bella parlait très vite en divaguant à moitié pour elle-même. Elle ne vit pas l’expression de jubilation qui passa sur le visage d’Edward.

Elle avait démissionné ! Edward était aux anges ! Il savait qu’elle avait beaucoup trop de talent pour demeurer conservatrice d’une galerie d’art toute sa vie ; diable, il avait assez d’argent pour s’occuper d’elle pendant dix vies, et plus encore !

Elle était une artiste douée, et le seul regret qu’Edward avait en regard de toute cette affaire était que Riley n’avait jamais vu les œuvres de Bella.

Il s’empressa de refaçonner ses traits en une expression de sympathie.

Bella jeta enfin un coup d’œil à son visage. Il n’avait pas l’air fâché ou déçu.

« Écoute, je vais me trouver un autre emploi, ok ? Il faut juste que je commence à chercher… » Dit-elle.

Edward attrapa les doigts nerveux de Bella et les immobilisa dans sa main.

« Bella, je veux que tu m’écoutes. Je sais que tu veux travailler, et je te respecte énormément pour ça. Mais puis-je te poser une question ? »

Elle hocha la tête d’un air las.

« Pourquoi ne te concentres-tu pas sur ton art, en commençant par envoyer ton portfolio à différentes galeries pour voir si tu peux vendre tes œuvres ? »

Bella sourit tristement à Edward et secoua la tête. « C’est vraiment une très bonne idée, mais Bébé, tu n’as pas vu ce qui est exposé un peu partout… Il y a beaucoup d’artistes incroyables qui n’arrivent pas toujours à joindre les deux bouts, alors quelles seraient mes chances ? »

Edward se redressa et mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Bella. Il plongea son regard dans ses deux puits chocolatés. « Isabella Swan, j’ai foi en toi. Tu as un don époustouflant. Tes mains et ton esprit créent des images exceptionnelles. Pourquoi n’essayes-tu pas pour voir ce qui se passera ? Tu as dit que tu croyais en moi. Eh bien, si j’échouais et qu’ils détestaient ma musique, cesserais-tu de croire en moi ? Me dirais-tu d’arrêter d’essayer ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Jamais… »

Edward acquiesça. « Moi non plus. Alors qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts. Oh Seigneur, quand il me dévisage comme ça, je peux croire n’importe quoi…

Elle pensa à ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Qu’avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Ok… d’accord, je vais le faire… Bon Dieu… je vais le faire… »

Edward sourit en voyant l’incertitude de Bella se changer en conviction, en enthousiasme, et en joie.

Elle était rayonnante ! 

« Edward ! Je vais le faire ! » Soudain, Bella se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de son amoureux. Elle fit pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage et son cou en pouffant de rire.

Elle était incapable de contenir son excitation. Elle bondit hors de la causeuse et se mit à danser autour de leur chambre, riant comme une folle et battant des mains par intermittence.

Edward se cala dans son siège et la regarda. Il était fasciné. Elle avait une telle emprise sur lui.

Il sourit comme un idiot en se disant qu’il était un Dom fleur bleue et qu’il était fier de l’être !

Quand elle se fut assez défoulée, Bella se rassit à côté de lui et vida son verre. Après un moment, elle se tourna vers lui. « Il faut que j’aille dans ma chambre et que je me prépare pour ce soir. Je te verrai au dîner, » conclut-elle.

Edward ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Il ne voulait pas perdre une minute avec elle, mais il se contenta de sourire et lui dit, « N’oublie pas d’apporter ton journal en bas à l’heure du dîner. »

Bella prit son journal sur sa table de chevet et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde. Elle n’avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ici récemment. D’une étrange manière, cette pièce lui avait manqué.

Elle regarda l’heure sur son réveille-matin. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner. Elle s’allongea sur son lit et repensa aux événements de la journée.

Elle songea qu’elle aurait dû être plus bouleversée qu’elle ne l’était. Pourquoi n’était-ce pas le cas ? Elle aurait voulu parler à Alice à cet instant.

Non ! Concentre-toi !

Bella se redressa et se déplaça vers son petit coin boudoir. Elle s’assit sur le plancher, appuyant son dos contre le sofa. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à faire des exercices de respiration. Lentement elle libéra l’excitation et la frivolité de la journée. Elle se mit à penser à son Maître. Son corps. Son esprit. Sa voix. Elle se concentra sur une seule pensée : tout pour Maître…

Bella n’existait plus. Elle était Isabella, la soumise de Maître Edward. Elle n’était pas séparée de lui, mais une partie de lui. Tout ce qu’elle faisait, ou pensait, était pour son plaisir, sa satisfaction.

L’alarme sur son téléphone l’avertit qu’elle avait cinq minutes avant qu’il ne soit l’heure de descendre pour le dîner.

Elle se releva et se fit rapidement une queue de cheval haut perchée.

Elle resta pieds nus. Elle resserra le cordon de son peignoir autour de sa taille et se dépêcha de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Edward était en train de mettre la touche finale au plat sur la table de la cuisine quand Bella entra dans la pièce.

« Assieds-toi, Isabella, » dit-il, apportant un grand bol de salade et un pichet de jus de fruits.

Bella s’assit et mit son journal à côté du couvert d’Edward.

Edward fit signe à Bella de se servir tandis que lui-même mettait quelques enchiladas au poulet et un peu de salade dans son assiette. Il prit le journal de Bella et commença à le lire.

Bella remplit son assiette avec un peu de tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table. Elle avait très faim.

Edward finit de lire et redéposa le journal. Il leva les yeux et sourit à Bella.

« Étais-tu inquiète à propos de quelque chose que tu as écrit ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant son expression soucieuse.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne crois pas avoir enfreint aucune de vos règles cette semaine. Je ne me suis certainement pas touchée ! Mais on ne sait jamais… » Répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, je voulais préparer le dîner pour toi, parce que je pense que tu as excellé cette semaine. Tu as supporté ta punition sans te plaindre une seule fois ! Tu t’es comportée de manière tellement désintéressée cette semaine, t’occupant très bien de moi et de mes besoins, que je voulais te montrer que je t’estime énormément, Isabella, en tant que partenaire de vie et compagne, et en tant que ma soumise. »

Bella rougit de plaisir à ses compliments. « Wow, je vous remercie, Monsieur, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward fit un signe vers son assiette. « As-tu terminé ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. J’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. » Il se leva et Bella le suivit. Elle se plaça automatiquement à sa droite et un pas derrière lui.

Edward entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son secrétaire avant de se tourner vers Bella qui s’était arrêtée juste à l’extérieur de la pièce.

Il y avait un coussin à ses pieds. 

« Enlève le peignoir. Il fait assez chaud ici, » dit Edward d’une voix rauque. « Rampe vers moi. »

Les joues de Bella s’enflammèrent alors qu’elle tombait à genoux et rampait vers le coussin. Elle attendit ses prochaines directives car il ne lui avait pas dit de s’agenouiller.

Elle garda la tête baissée, ce qui fit sourire Edward.

« Très bonne fille. Maintenant enlève ton soutien-gorge et ta culotte et agenouille-toi en position d’inspection pour moi. »

Bella détacha son soutien-gorge et le retira. Elle dut se redresser pour faire glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses hanches, puis de ses jambes. Elle la plia et la mit sur le dessus de son soutien-gorge avant de se mettre en position sur le coussin. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle était excitée de passer ce week-end avec son Maître, mais elle savait aussi que son corps était tellement sous tension qu’il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour atteindre l’orgasme, et elle voulait tellement plaire à son Maître. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Elle prit son temps pour s’installer.

Edward retira sa chemise en regardant Bella se ‘préparer’ pour lui. Sa façon de bouger avait changé au cours des derniers mois. Alors qu’auparavant ses mouvements étaient rapides, nerveux et maladroits, maintenant elle prenait davantage son temps, et elle avait plus d’assurance. Elle n’avait plus honte de son corps, et ça ne la dérangeait pas de se dévêtir ou de se promener nue devant lui. Bella était devenue plus gracieuse ; ses mouvements étaient plus fluides. Même lorsqu’elle faisait quelque chose de balourd comme ramper !

Bella se mit à genoux aux pieds de son Maître. Ses pieds étaient sous elle, ses gros orteils se touchant l’un l’autre. Ses jambes formaient un V ; ses cuisses étaient ouvertes à la largeur de ses épaules. Sa tête était inclinée et ses doigts étaient noués derrière celle-ci.

C’était sa position d’inspection, afin qu’Edward puisse vérifier qu’elle était bien épilée.

Edward était pieds nus, et il ne portait plus que son vieux Levi’s 501. Il laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur Bella, de ses coudes jusqu’à ses aisselles.

« Tellement lisse… » Marmonna-t-il.

Bella ferma les yeux sous l’effort que ça lui demandait pour ne pas lui crier de simplement la prendre !

Il fallait qu’elle se calme !

Les mains d’Edward traînèrent sur ses épaules, envoyant la chair de poule se répandre sur ses seins alors que ses ongles ratissaient doucement ses mamelons. 

Oh Putain !

« Isabella, es-tu prête à porter mon collier ce week-end ? Me serviras-tu et m’obéiras-tu sans poser de questions ; mettras-tu de côté ton propre plaisir, si je te le demande, pour plaire à ton Maître ? Réponds-moi. » La voix d’Edward remplit le silence et Bella sentit ses sécrétions commencer à ruisseler.

« Oui, Monsieur. J’en serai honorée, » dit-elle.

Edward recula, et quelques secondes plus tard Bella sentit le poids du pendentif en forme de cœur des ‘Masen’ autour de son cou. Edward écarta ses cheveux de côté pour l’attacher.

« Maintenant, aimerais-tu demander d’avoir le privilège de me montrer ton appréciation ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Tu peux répondre. »

« S’il vous plaît, Maître. Je serais ravie de vous donner du plaisir avec ma bouche et mes mains. J’aimerais que vous foutiez ma bouche, si vous le voulez bien, » dit-elle.

Elle sentit la main d’Edward sur sa tête. « Je veux que tu me regardes en suçant ma bite. Ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux, parce que si tu le fais, tu n’auras pas d’orgasme ce soir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ok, mets-toi à l’œuvre alors, » dit-il d’un ton désinvolte, même s’il ne se sentait pas du tout comme ça en ce moment. Il s’était langui d’elle toute la journée ! Il se mourait de désir pour elle depuis que la porte s’était refermée derrière elle ce matin. L’idée qu’elle ait porté le petit plug anal toute la journée et qu’elle se soit amusée avec celui-ci le fit gémir.

ooo

Il avait presque couru jusqu’à la salle de musique, où il était resté durant la majeure partie de la matinée. La seule interruption était venue quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de Bella.

Il avait tout de suite éprouvé de la panique. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu’ils ne se parlaient pas pendant la journée, et Edward avait réussi à gérer l’angoisse de séparation dans l’intervalle. 

Paul était très heureux de ses progrès. 

Quand Edward avait répondu au téléphone, il s’était attendu à ce que Bella lui dise qu’elle avait besoin de retirer le plug pour une raison quelconque, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à l’histoire bizarre que Bella lui avait racontée.

Govender était allé lui rendre ‘visite’ ? C’était quoi ce bordel ? Edward avait fait faire une enquête approfondie sur Riley Govender quand Bella avait commencé à travailler pour lui. C’était un petit playboy riche à craquer qui n’avait rien d’autre à faire de son temps que de collectionner les baises, pratiquer le surf, faire des sports extrêmes, et baiser encore.

Quand Bella avait dit qu’il avait fait des avances… Edward avait cessé de l’écouter et il s’était précipité dans le couloir et s’était emparé de sa veste de cuir.

Elle lui avait crié de se calmer et lui avait demandé d’écouter l’histoire. Apparemment Govender avait baratiné sa mère et celle-ci avait failli tomber dans le panneau. C’est-à-dire, elle s’était laissée embobiner, mais Dieu merci Carlisle et Anderson étaient intervenus.

Le peu de bonnes nouvelles qu’il en était ressorti, c’est que Bella avait démissionné sur le champ. Il était désolé pour elle, parce qu’elle aimait son travail, mais il était ravi à la pensée qu’elle serait à la maison dans son studio !

Edward savait que Govender allait devoir payer pour avoir conté fleurette à Esme. Carlisle n’était pas un homme violent, mais Edward et Emmett avaient ‘hérité’ du côté possessif de leur père lorsqu’il était question des femmes dans leurs vies.

Personne ne badinait avec une femme Cullen sans en subir les conséquences. Il avait essayé de téléphoner à son père, mais avait seulement joint sa boîte vocale.

Après avoir mis fin à la communication avec Bella, il avait recomposé le numéro d’Emmett.

« Que se passe-t-il frérot ? » Avait répondu Emmett à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Em, as-tu parlé à papa, ou à maman ? » Questionna Edward.

« Non, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Emmett fut immédiatement en alerte.

« Je dirais ça, oui. Apparemment maman a eu une réunion avec Bella ce matin, et le patron de Bella, cet enfoiré de Govender, s’est pointé à la galerie sans prévenir, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s’est passé, mais il a courtisé maman, et papa et Anderson sont arrivés sur les entrefaites, et papa voulait lui casser la gueule, mais Bella s’est débarrassé de lui, et papa a fait sortir maman de la galerie en la tenant fermement par les bras ! »

Il y eut un silence de mort à l’autre bout du fil.

Edward regarda le récepteur. « Emmett ? Es-tu…? »

« EDWARD, C’EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? MAMAN ? Notre maman ? Esme Cullen ? Elle voulait un petit extra ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Balbutia Emmett.

Edward regrettait sa décision de tout raconter à son frère, mais il était son frère après tout.

« Ouais, eh bien, j’ai essayé de joindre papa et maman sur leurs téléphones portables, et c’est allé directement à la messagerie vocale, » continua-t-il.

« Alors comment bordel allons-nous mettre la main sur ce petit enculé ? Personne ne peut folâtrer comme ça avec un membre de la famille Cullen, et tout le monde devrait le savoir, bon sang de merde ! Quoi ? Devrait-on l’annoncer quelque part ??? » Fulmina Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux être sûr que dès que papa va y avoir réfléchi, nous allons recevoir un appel. Es-tu prêt pour ça ? »

« Essaye donc de m’arrêter pour voir ! Vas-tu appeler Jazz ? »

Edward y avait réfléchi. « Je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu’à ce que j’aie parlé à papa. Je te reparlerai plus tard. »

ooo

Edward fut ramené au présent en sentant les petits doigts de Bella se faufiler sous la ceinture de son jeans.

Elle glissa sa main sur le deuxième bouton de sa braguette et ses doigts agiles le détachèrent. Elle entendit Edward siffler entre ses dents au-dessus d’elle.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard noir tout en continuant prestement de défaire le reste. Elle baissa le jeans d’Edward sur ses hanches et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes. 

Il enleva ses pieds de son jeans et elle le mit de côté avant de se lever sur ses genoux et de prendre son phallus dans sa bouche en un seul mouvement. Ses joues se creusèrent tandis qu’elle commençait à le sucer.

« Putain ! Ralentis Isabella… C’est ça… utilise ta langue… ouiiii… lèche… oh oui… » Sa voix se mit à trembloter alors qu’il se perdait dans ce que la bouche, la langue et les lèvres de Bella faisaient à sa verge.

Bella utilisa ses mains pour prendre ses testicules en coupe et les rouler. Elle tendit l’une de ses mains plus loin et effleura doucement son anus avec ses doigts.

Edward frissonna au contact titillant. Bella ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu’elle avait commencé à s’affairer sur lui.

« Je veux fourrer ta bouche maintenant. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle arrêta immédiatement de bouger et agrippa les hanches d’Edward alors qu’il enroulait sa queue de cheval dans l’une de ses mains et saisissait sa tête avec l’autre.

« Tiens-toi bien, Isabella, » dit-il et elle bourdonna autour de lui.

Cela l’envoya par-dessus bord. Il commença à pomper dans sa bouche chaude et disposée. Son gland poussa contre le fond de sa gorge, et Bella repoussa la panique instinctive et se força à respirer profondément et à relaxer les muscles de son pharynx.

Elle continua de sucer et bourdonner autour de lui tandis qu’il ruait des hanches contre son visage. Il sentit les muscles de son abdomen se resserrer, et Bella dut les sentir aussi car elle suça encore plus fort, tirant presque son foutre de ses testicules alors qu’il explosait dans sa gorge.

Bella avala furieusement lorsqu’elle sentit son liquide chaud gicler dans sa gorge. Il était enfoncé tellement profondément qu’elle dut le ressortir un peu pour ne pas s’étouffer.

Enfin il termina d’éjaculer, et Bella prit soin de ne pas toucher son gland hypersensible tandis qu’elle léchait les côtés de sa verge, et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l’extrémité de celle-ci quand il se retira de sa bouche.

« Putain, Fillette, c’était foutrement incroyable ! » Déclara Edward en caressant les cheveux de Bella et en les écartant de son visage.

Elle sourit contre sa cuisse. Elle se tourna pour l’embrasser, mais il s’éloigna d’elle.

« Non Isabella, je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de me toucher à nouveau, » dit-il d’une voix sévère.

Bella baissa la tête et retomba sur ses talons.

« Parle. »

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Je n’ai pas réfléchi… Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement.

Bella pouvait sentir le regard d’Edward posé sur elle. Elle s’efforça de ne pas bouger.

« Isabella, je tiens à te récompenser ce soir. Ne me fais pas changer d’idée maintenant, Fillette. Tu fais tellement bien ça. Quelle couleur es-tu ? Réponds-moi. » Edward pouvait voir combien Bella était mécontente d’elle-même pour avoir failli gaffer. Il voulait qu’elle se sente bien dans sa peau ce soir. Il n’y avait pas de place pour le doute de soi.

« Vert, Maître, » dit-elle.

« D’accord, bonne fille. Je veux que tu ailles à la salle de jeux. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu dois faire en quittant la pièce ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Tu peux partir maintenant, Isabella. Tu sais comment je veux que tu m’attendes. » Sa voix était presque douce.

Bella soupira de soulagement. Il allait laisser passer sa petite incartade.

Elle rampa vers lui, s’agenouilla, et embrassa ses pieds.

Edward tapota son épaule et elle se releva. Elle garda les yeux baissés en se dirigeant au dernier étage.

Je vais ravoir mon ‘O’ ! Oh yeah ! Oh Yeah !

Bella gambadait presque dans les escaliers quand elle entendit le rire d’Edward pas très loin derrière elle. Elle sursauta et courut le reste du chemin.

Au moment où Edward entra dans la salle de jeux, Bella était si mouillée qu’elle pouvait sentir ses jus couler le long de ses cuisses. 

« Debout Isabella. Sur la table pour moi, sur le dos, les bras en haut, les jambes écartées, » dit-il en passant à côté d’elle.

Bella alla monter sur la table. Edward avait surélevé la partie supérieure de celle-ci de sorte qu’elle pouvait voir ce qu’il faisait, mais elle s’assura de garder les yeux baissés. Elle mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarta les jambes. Elle était un peu embarrassée par cette position, surtout parce qu’elle pouvait voir à quel point son corps était prêt pour son Maître. Ses mamelons étaient plissés et durs. Son pubis était lisse et rose, et Bella voyait ses grandes lèvres gonflées et légèrement ouvertes. Elle pouvait voir combien elle était mouillée depuis l’endroit où elle se trouvait !

La rougeur de Bella se répandit de sa poitrine vers le haut.

Oh merde ! Ok, reste dans la zone… Ceci est à propos de Maître… Amour… Respect… S’il vous plaît baisez-moi ! Non ! Ne sois pas égoïste ! Mais je veux me faire baiser. Fort. Je veux qu’il mette sa bite dans ma chatte et qu’il me pilonne comme un marteau-piqueur !

« Isabella ! » 

L’aboiement d’Edward fit tressauter le corps de Bella de frayeur. Son regard effarouché rencontra ses yeux sombres. Elle s’empressa de baisser les yeux, mais Edward s’avança et releva son menton avec ses doigts.

Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres de distance alors qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux l’un de l’autre. 

« Où étais-tu, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Putain ! La Voix !

« Ici, Maître ! J’étais ici ! » Répondit-elle vivement.

Edward haussa un sourcil. « On aurait dit que tu étais ailleurs… Tu étais toute chaude et excitée… À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Euh, à quoi je pensais…? » Répéta-t-elle nerveusement.

« Ne t’esquive pas, Isabella, car tu pourrais aller au lit sans… satisfaction… Maintenant à quoi pensais-tu – et n’essaye pas de me mentir ! » Bella fixa ses grands yeux vert foncé… Oh doux Jésus…

« Je-je me disais… Je veux que vous me baisiez Maître. Je veux que vous mettiez votre… bite dans ma minette et je veux que vous me baisiez avec ardeur, Maître… Je suis désolée… » La voix de Bella était à peine plus qu’un murmure.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent encore plus en entendant ses paroles.

« Ne t’excuse pas, Isabella. Je t’ai posé une question et tu as été honnête avec moi. » Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella ne put s’empêcher de gémir quand la langue d’Edward s’enfonça dans sa bouche et qu’il approfondit le baiser.

Ça la démangeait d’enrouler ses mains autour de son cou, mais elle agrippa le haut de la table à la place.

Edward mit fin au baiser et déplaça sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Il mordilla sa clavicule et continua jusqu’à son sein. Tandis que sa bouche s’affairait sur un sein, sa main trouva son autre sein, et Bella sursauta en le sentant pincer vivement son mamelon. Ses dents se refermèrent sur l’autre mamelon et il le mordit en même temps qu’il le lapait et le tétait pour apaiser la sensation de piqûre.

Bella pouvait sentir son humidité couler à flot.

Elle bougea ses bras légèrement et fut choquée de constater que ses poignets étaient menottés au large anneau en O à la tête de la table.

Edward continua de se déplacer lentement vers son ventre. Ses mains pinçaient et tortillaient ses mamelons, et Bella ne pouvait s’empêcher de remuer ses hanches.

Edward bougea une main, et avant que Bella ne puisse s’esquiver, il la retourna et fessa son cul deux fois en succession rapide.

« Je n’ai pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça, Isabella. Reste immobile ! »

Bella mordit sa lèvre très fort et ferma les yeux.

Les mains d’Edward se déplacèrent le long de ses cuisses et il déposa des baisers sur les os de ses hanches.

Bella pouvait sentir le souffle d’Edward sur sa chatte et elle se tendit, se préparant pour ses lèvres ou sa langue, mais elle gémit presque de déception quand elle sentit son rire silencieux à la place.

« Patience Fillette, » dit-il en allant se placer au pied de la table.

Ses doigts traînèrent le long de ses jambes, de ses genoux à ses chevilles, et jusqu’à ses orteils. Il sourit alors que ses pieds se contractaient. Elle était très chatouilleuse des pieds.

Edward tapa le pied de Bella et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit en écartant davantage ses jambes qu’il attacha aux joints toriques de chaque côté de la table.

Bella était à la fois chaude et froide. Elle voulait le supplier de la toucher. Edward le savait.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Bella se força à ne pas jeter un coup d’œil à ce qu’il apporta à la table. Il tendit la main et balaya les cheveux de son front en la regardant dans les yeux.

« C’est le moment de ta récompense, Isabella. Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes ce soir. Tu as montré un contrôle remarquable cette semaine, alors tu peux jouir quand tu veux et aussi souvent que tu le désires. Je veux t’entendre ce soir. Je veux entendre à quel point je te satisfais, ma petite soumise. Commençons, quand je te pose des questions, je m’attends à ce que tu me répondes verbalement, c’est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. » Sa voix tremblait d’excitation.

« As-tu déjà vu un de ces engins ? » Demanda Edward en ramassant un gros vibromasseur.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « N-Non ? Putain d’enfer, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Piailla-t-elle avant de rougir à ses mots choisis avec négligence.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Ça, ma petite salope, ça va t’apporter beaucoup de plaisir ce soir… Ça s’appelle une ‘baguette magique’. C’est l’un des vibromasseurs les plus puissants qui ait jamais été fabriqué. Allons-nous voir si ça fonctionne aussi bien que ton petit ami le Sqweeler ? »

« S’il vous plaît… Maître. » Bella pouvait sentir combien elle était gonflée.

Edward mit le vibromasseur en marche et le déplaça vers sa poitrine, sur son mamelon, puis sur l’autre.

Bella cria en sentant les premières étincelles de son orgasme atteindre son sexe suite à la stimulation de ses seins.

« S’il vous plaît… s’il vous plaît, Maître. »

Edward releva un sourcil. « Tu quémandes, salope ? Tu n’as pas à quémander… Nous y voilà… Est-ce que c’est là que tu le veux ? »

Il appuya l’extrémité du vibromasseur sur son abdomen et le déplaça sur son pubis, et la mâchoire de Bella se relâcha.

Edward amena la baguette là où son clitoris était visible entre ses lèvres.

« MAÎTRE !!! » Cria Bella en jouissant tellement fort qu’elle en vit des étoiles.

Edward déplaça le vibromasseur vers l’entrée de son vagin et titilla la zone ultra sensible. Il avait tiré Bella vers l’extrémité de la table, et avec peu d’effort il fut en mesure de diriger la baguette vers le bas, écartant ses fesses alors qu’il laissait les vibrations pénétrer ses parois vaginales, royaume de la volupté.

Edward inclina la baguette encore plus bas et, incapable de résister plus longtemps, il pressa son visage contre sa chatte et commença à sucer et à boire son ambroisie. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle était si mouillée que la table était glissante et dégoulinante de foutre.

Bella miaulait, faisant des petits bruits qui n’avaient aucun sens. Edward lécha et suça son essence, et elle hurla de façon incohérente en atteignant à nouveau l’orgasme. Cette fois Edward but chaque goutte qu’elle lui donna.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain tandis que Bella redescendait du nuage de béatitude induit par son orgasme.

Il revint avec un gant de toilette humecté d’eau chaude et essuya délicatement Bella avant de nettoyer la table.

« Hmmm… Merci Maître… C’était… » Elle ferma les yeux et fit un sourire tellement idiot qu’Edward sourit à son tour.

« Oh, mais ma chère petite soumise, ce n’est pas encore fini… » Dit-il narquoisement.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux. Edward la regarda en remuant les sourcils. Il ramena le gant de toilette à la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint, il prit une bouteille d’eau et la porta aux lèvres de Bella.

Elle but goulûment. Edward attendit qu’elle ait bu jusqu’à plus soif avant de boire à son tour.

Il caressa gentiment sa joue rosie. « Tu vas bien ? Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

Bella sourit dans ses yeux. « Très vert, Maître, et je vais plus que bien, » répondit-elle.

Edward sourit. « Oui, en effet, » répliqua-t-il en pinçant sa joue.

Il se retourna et Bella entendit le cliquetis des petits chaînons des pinces à mamelons juste avant qu’Edward en torde un et y fixe la pince. Bella inspira profondément. Edward observa son visage, et elle opina légèrement pour lui faire savoir qu’elle allait bien.

Il attacha la seconde pince et se retourna un instant. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Bella, il tenait un martinet de fourrure duveteuse dans sa main.

Il donna un léger coup sur sa poitrine et elle arqua le dos.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout ce qu’on entendit dans la pièce fut le bruit des lanières de cuir et de fourrure qui frappaient la peau échauffée de Bella. Elle flottait quelque part entre ciel et terre. De temps en temps, Edward tirait doucement sur la chaîne qui reliait les pinces, rendant la respiration de Bella erratique.

Elle haleta quand il lança le martinet entre ses jambes. Elle avait l’impression qu’une langue lapait langoureusement son sexe.

Finalement il déposa le martinet et caressa son ventre. Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Il enleva ses menottes et frotta ses poignets. Puis il se déplaça à l’autre extrémité de la table et libéra ses chevilles. Bella réprima un gémissement de désappointement. Elle le voulait !

Edward lui sourit en glissant ses bras autour de son dos et sous ses genoux. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers le lit. 

« Et maintenant, le clou de la soirée… » Dit-il en la déposant au milieu du lit.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa sur elle. Il ramena ses jambes vers ses hanches, se positionna à son entrée, et tout en soutenant son regard, il la pénétra violemment. 

Bella se contracta et poussa un cri en jouissant. Edward agrippa ses hanches et se retira presque complètement avant de commencer à la pilonner.

« Si foutrement serrée. Trop ! Si étroite. »

Edward s’enfonça plus profondément, tirant les jambes de Bella sur ses épaules. Il grogna alors que les ondes orgasmiques le traversaient.

Bella était persuadée qu’elle s’était évanouie. Elle n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu’elle vit fut le visage d’Edward. Il était allongé sur son flanc, la tête appuyée sur une main.

« Hé… » Dit-il.

« Hé… Est-ce que je me suis évanouie, Maître ? » La voix de Bella sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

Edward acquiesça. 

« Tu vas bien. Tu as juste perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Ça va ? »

Bella s’étira et hocha la tête. « Oui Maître, je me sens juste comme si mes os étaient de la purée de pommes de terre, » répondit-elle en pouffant de rire. 

Edward sourit en écartant les cheveux de son visage.

« Viens, allons prendre une douche et nous mettre au lit. Tu as eu une soirée très occupée. »

Bella se leva et suivit Edward à la salle de bain.

Ils se lavèrent et Bella trouva étrange de savonner son corps après une semaine sans s’être touchée.

Ils se séchèrent et elle enfila un peignoir tandis qu’Edward enroulait une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Ils retournèrent au premier étage et Edward conduisit Bella à la porte de sa chambre de soumise.

« Il y a un verre de jus de fruits et une bouteille d’eau sur ta table de chevet. Bois tout le jus. Tu dois garder ton taux de sucre élevé. Quand tu auras fini, tu dois te préparer à te mettre au lit. Je vais revenir dans dix minutes, et je veux que tes lumières soient éteintes, Isabella. »

Bella acquiesça et entra dans sa chambre. Elle but le jus de fruits en vitesse et alla se brosser les dents.

Edward éteignit les lumières au rez-de-chaussée et retourna à la chambre de Bella. Les lumières dans la pièce étaient éteintes. Edward entra et s’assit sur le bord du lit. 

Bella était recroquevillée sur le côté et elle lui faisait face.

« Tu as très bien fait ça ce soir, Fillette. As-tu passé un bon moment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J’ai passé un moment très, très agréable. Merci Maître, » répondit-elle.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Isabella. Demain matin, la première chose que tu vas faire sera de nettoyer la salle de jeux. Je veux le petit déjeuner servi dans la salle à manger à 8h précises. J’aurai choisi tes vêtements quand tu auras terminé de nettoyer la salle de jeux. Tu pourras prendre ta douche et t’habiller avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. C’est clair ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Isabella. » Il se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Bonne nuit Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s’endormit presque aussitôt qu’Edward sortit de sa chambre.

ooo

Bella se réveilla au son de la pluie qui tombait à verse. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures pendant quelques minutes après avoir vérifié l’heure. Elle repensa à la nuit précédente.

Elle se sourit à elle-même en s’étirant. Elle se sentait tellement détendue. Bien qu’elle ait beaucoup de temps devant elle, elle décida de se lever. Elle voulait écrire dans son journal si elle en avait le temps.

Elle enfila un pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur. Elle se fit un chignon négligé et se rendit à la salle de jeux.

Elle alluma les lumières dans la pièce et entreprit de nettoyer celle-ci, ainsi que la salle de bain attenante. Elle changea les draps, stérilisa les jouets et la table, et mit de nouvelles serviettes dans la salle de bain. Elle mit aussi une nouvelle pile de serviettes essuie-main à côté de la table.

Edward utilisait ces serviettes souvent et elles étaient lavées après chaque usage.

Bella nettoya les planchers et tapota les coussins de la causeuse et des fauteuils.

Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre avant d’éteindre les lumières et de fermer la porte, puis elle alla au rez-de-chaussée et mit le percolateur en marche. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour la ranger et refaire son lit.

Edward devait s’être réveillé, car Bella vit qu’il y avait un sac à vêtements accroché à l’avant de la porte de son placard. 

Elle était curieuse. Qu’est-ce qu’il manigançait ?

Bella haleta en tirant la fermeture Éclair vers le bas, et un sourire se propagea sur son visage. Edward avait choisi un petit string rouge translucide et un tee-shirt rouge taillé à la main qui couvrait tout juste la poitrine. Il y avait un cœur blanc sur le devant de celui-ci avec un texte en lettres noires qui disait ‘J’appartiens à EAC.’

« Oh Seigneur… » Souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur manquer un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade.

Elle prit sa douche en vitesse et lava ses cheveux. Elle les sécha en les lissant et les laissa flotter librement dans son dos.

Elle s’habilla et vit ses joues chauffer alors qu’elle se regardait dans le miroir pleine longueur. Le string ne cachait rien. Au contraire, il attirait l’attention vers le triangle à l’apex de ses cuisses. Le tee-shirt était serré. Il moulait ses seins et Bella vit ses mamelons durcir alors qu’elle les regardait. La bordure du top tombait juste au-dessus de son nombril et attirait les regards sur la bande de peau nue entre le bas du tee-shirt et le haut de sa petite culotte.

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre d’Edward et la remit en ordre rapidement. Elle fit le lit, mit les vêtements dans le panier à linge sale, et s’assura que la salle de bain était propre. 

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé le rangement de cette pièce, elle sortit un jeans, un chandail rouge à manches longues ainsi que son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet tricotés, et les mit sur sa commode pour pouvoir se changer avant d’aller rencontrer Alice, Kate et Rosalie pour leur thérapie de groupe.

Brian allait passer les prendre, Alice et elle, et les conduire au bureau de Paul, puis les ramener à la maison après. 

Dans la cuisine, Bella se versa une tasse de café avant d’aller mettre un seul couvert sur la table de la salle à manger. 

Elle mit son propre couvert sur la table de la cuisine avant de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle allait servir des tranches de fruits et du yogourt, suivi de champignons grillés, d’œufs pochés, et de toasts. Du jus de fruits frais et du café compléteraient le repas.

Bella mit une station locale à la radio, fredonnant et chantant doucement en préparant le petit déjeuner. Son esprit vagabonda pendant qu’elle cuisinait. Elle voulait appeler son père plus tard ce jour-là pour lui dire qu’elle avait décidé de quitter son emploi. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Avait-elle tort de partir ? Avait-elle été trop hâtive ? Que diable allait-elle faire pour gagner de l’argent ? Comment allait-elle payer ses choses ?

Bella gagnait sa vie depuis qu’elle avait onze ans. À l’époque, son premier boulot avait été de promener les chiens du voisinage. Plus tard elle avait fait du baby-sitting ; en fait, quand il y avait du travail à Forks, Bella avait l’habitude de recevoir un coup de fil la première. Elle était avide de travailler et économisait frénétiquement son argent. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son père, qui ne gagnait pas beaucoup d’argent.

Elle fronça les sourcils en arrêtant de trancher les oranges sur la planche à découper. Merde ! Elle avait besoin de gagner de l’argent !

Bella avait des économies. Elle savait depuis l’enfance que l’argent était son passeport vers la liberté et l’indépendance. Tant qu’elle avait son propre argent pour acheter de la bouffe si Charlie oubliait, ou pour acheter des fournitures scolaires si le salaire de son père avait été dépensé en alcool, alors elle était en sécurité.

Bella secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Elle devrait réfléchir à sa situation plus tard. Elle portait son collier et elle devait servir son Maître ; elle leva les yeux vers l’horloge. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes !

Elle s’assura qu’elle avait mis le verre de jus d’Edward sur la table avec sa tasse de café. Elle était prête. Elle n’avait pas entendu Edward depuis son réveil et elle se demandait où il était. Elle alla regarder dans son bureau, mais la pièce n’était pas éclairée.

La salle de musique et la salle de détente étaient vides aussi. Bella était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la douche couler dans la salle de gym.

Elle descendit l’escalier et alla dans le vestiaire. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir haletante en voyant l’eau ruisseler le long du dos, des fesses et des cuisses d’Edward. 

Il lavait ses cheveux et Bella l’observa alors que chaque mouvement de sa main faisait onduler les muscles de son dos.

NOM. D’UNE. BAISE.

Bella resta en transe jusqu’à ce que l’eau arrête soudainement de couler, ce qui la ramena dans la réalité.

Edward s’était retourné et il vit Bella tomber à genoux comme une pierre.

« Isabella ? » Lança-t-il. Bella était rouge comme une tomate et Edward se sentit durcir à la vue de ses jambes nues. Ses seins étaient si tentants dans le tee-shirt moulant. Edward pouvait juste distinguer un petit bout de son tanga transparent.

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la jeter sur le carrelage froid, et il voulait s’enfouir en elle !

Il continua de se sécher en vitesse en regardant Bella.

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu ni n’avait levé les yeux vers lui.

Edward s’empara de son jeans noir et l’enfila. Il ne mit pas de sous-vêtements car il prévoyait une journée très occupée ! 

« Isabella ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d’impatience dans la voix.

Bella sursauta légèrement. « Euh, Maître, votre petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Edward monta la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon et il vit les yeux de Bella fixer son entrejambe en entendant le bruit. Elle lécha ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sourit en prenant son tee-shirt noir ajusté.

« Très bien. T’es-tu pesée aujourd’hui ? »

Bella secoua la tête.

« Fais-le avant de retourner en haut. Tu peux y aller, » dit-il.

Bella rampa sur la distance qui la séparait d’Edward ; elle se pencha et baisa ses pieds, puis attendit son signal pour se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers la balance. Elle ne fit pas un bruit cette fois-ci, mais elle exécuta la même danse ridicule que la semaine précédente.

Un kilo !

Bella pouffa de rire intérieurement en courant à l’étage.

Elle prit le petit déjeuner d’Edward du tiroir-réchaud. Elle s’agenouilla à l’entrée de la salle à manger et attendit.

Edward entra dans la pièce une minute plus tard et il s’assit à la table.

Il prit une gorgée de jus. « Tu peux me servir, Isabella. »

Bella se leva avec précaution et apporta le bol de fruits et de yogourt.

Elle s’agenouilla à sa droite et attendit.

Edward finit ses fruits et tapota l’épaule de Bella pour qu’elle se lève.

« Quand tu reviendras, tu n’auras pas besoin de te mettre à genoux sur le seuil, Isabella. Entre simplement et viens me servir. » Bella hocha la tête.

Elle revint avec l’assiette d’Edward et lui enleva son bol.

Elle commença à s’agenouiller.

« Isabella, as-tu oublié quelque chose ? »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et regarda la table. Edward la dévisagea en souriant.

« Tu as cinq secondes, Fillette, et ensuite je pourrai réchauffer ce petit postérieur ! Tu as été si bonne, et ma main me démange… » Dit-il d’un ton faussement sévère.

Bella entendit l’espièglerie dans sa voix et elle sentit ses entrailles papillonner.

« Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… eeeet – ton temps est écoulé ! » S’écria Edward avec tant de fatuité, qu’avant que Bella ne puisse s’en empêcher, elle leva des yeux rétrécis et étincelants vers lui.

Edward lui lança à son tour un regard orageux.

« Des regards noirs, Isabella ? Hmmm… Je pense que tu vas devoir aller chercher Monsieur Poipoil après le petit déjeuner… » Dit-il.

Bella haleta mais ne dit pas un mot.

Edward la regarda et réprima un sourire. La voilà ! Ma Fillette si fougueuse ! Elle est tellement fâchée contre moi en ce moment, regardez-la. Ses mains sont crispées devant elle et elle mord cette lèvre si fort pour se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit.

« J’aimerais avoir mon café, Isabella, et ensuite tu pourras aller manger. »

Bella acquiesça et Edward roula des yeux quand il l’entendit marcher d’un pas lourd sur le sol de pierre et marmonner pour elle-même.

Elle lui apporta sa tasse de café, puis s’agenouilla et embrassa ses pieds avant d’aller rapidement à la cuisine et de mettre son assiette sur le comptoir.

Bella était mécontente d’elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre Edward, même si elle le voulait.

Ce n’est pas sa faute si tu es toujours obnubilée par la vue de son cul ruisselant d’eau, perverse ! Argua sa conscience.

Oh ! Tais-toi ! Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? Je m’enlignais vers une fiche parfaite, et maintenant je vais devoir aller chercher ce putain de Monsieur Poipoil ! Et mon Maître adore ça ! Je ne peux pas croire que j’aie oublié le café !!! Et pour couronner le tout, je lui ai lancé un de mes regards de garce ! IDIOTE !

Bella finit de manger et s’empressa de mettre ses plats dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger et vit qu’Edward avait terminé de manger lui aussi. Elle s’agenouilla prestement à côté de sa chaise.

Elle fit courir une main à l’arrière de son mollet tel que convenu pour attirer son attention. Edward passa une main dans les cheveux de Bella.

« As-tu fini de manger, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ok, je veux que tu débarrasses la table et que tu viennes me rejoindre dans le bureau dans quinze minutes, » dit-il.

Bella acquiesça de nouveau. Edward se pencha et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« N’oublie pas d’apporter Monsieur Poipoil, Isabella, » murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Bella se raidit pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête.

Edward se leva de sa chaise et Bella embrassa ses pieds avant qu’il se rende à la cuisine pour remplir sa tasse de café.

Elle attendit qu’il ait quitté la salle à manger pour se lever et commencer à débarrasser la table. Elle vérifia l’horloge et se précipita à l’étage, dans la chambre des maîtres, pour prendre la brosse à cheveux en bois dans leur tiroir à jouets.

Elle brossa rapidement ses dents et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit à genoux avec la brosse à cheveux dans ses mains tendues.

Edward ouvrit la porte et retourna s’asseoir derrière son secrétaire tandis que Bella attendait.

« Tu peux venir à moi, Isabella. »

Bella hésita un moment avant de mettre le manche de la brosse entre ses dents et de ramper vers le secrétaire.

Elle prit son temps, profitant de l’occasion pour remuer son petit cul guilleret recouvert seulement du string rouge transparent.

Edward se sentit devenir encore plus dur en regardant la petite friponne le taquiner à chaque balancement de ses hanches.

Putain !

Bella demeura sur ses mains et ses genoux quand elle fut rendue à côté de lui.

Edward voulait tirer sa petite culotte de côté et sentir sa chaleur humide entre ses jambes.

Il avait choisi cette tenue affriolante pour elle car il voulait qu’elle s’habitue à être à moitié nue en vue de la soirée à venir. Il avait commandé le tee-shirt en ligne et s’était assuré de le choisir quelques tailles plus petites que ce que Bella portait normalement.

Le résultat en valait la peine. Elle ressemblait à une vedette dans l’un de ces films mettant en scène des étudiants des deux sexes dans un établissement d’enseignement mixte. Le genre dans lequel les filles déambulaient en tee-shirts et slips minuscules, peignant leurs ongles d’orteils en potinant !

Parfois, les vêtements étaient plus érotiques que la nudité totale.

Edward sourit en baissant les yeux sur sa soumise impertinente.

« Agenouille-toi, Isabella. »

Bella obéit, et elle était sur le point de retirer la brosse de sa bouche quand les mots suivants de son Maître la stoppèrent.

« Non, laisse-la dans ta bouche. En fait tu es tellement mignonne avec un objet dans ta bouche que je pense que je devrais te donner quelque chose à mettre entre ces jolies petites lèvres. »

Les yeux de Bella suivirent la main d’Edward alors qu’elle se déplaçait vers le tiroir du bas.

Edward la regarda un instant. « Les yeux baissés, Isabella ! » Dit-il sèchement.

Bella baissa les yeux sur le tapis.

Edward secoua la tête et sortit un bâillon-boule et un masque de sommeil.

« Maintenant tu peux me regarder. » Bella leva les yeux et vit ce qu’il avait dans les mains.

« Choisis, » lui dit-il.

Bella indiqua le bandeau.

Edward sourit en glissant le bandeau sur ses yeux.

Il entendit Bella respirer plus fort.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les caressa lentement.

« Chut Fillette. Quelle couleur es-tu ? »

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Edward continua de la caresser doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son corps se détendre légèrement.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres chatouillèrent son oreille. « Maintenant Isabella, tu as été un peu trop fougueuse ce matin. Je pense qu’il est temps que tu te rappelles à qui tu appartiens, ma vilaine fille. Je vais fesser ton cul de sorte que lorsque tu iras à la thérapie avec les filles, tu auras un petit souvenir de moi… Aimerais-tu ça ? »

Edward pouvait sentir l’excitation de Bella, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Il émit un petit rire. « Si avide d’avoir une fessée… Je me demande si tu n’aurais pas mijoté autre chose… Donne-moi ta main. »

Bella mit sa main devant elle et sentit Edward s’en emparer. Il la tira debout. 

Elle le sentit bouger, puis il fit courir sa main à l’arrière de ses cuisses. Edward était assis dans une chaise droite qu’il avait tirée à côté de son bureau. 

Il tapota ses doigts contre le sexe de Bella, recouvert du slip trempé, ce qui la fit se tortiller.

Le doux tapotement d’Edward se changea en une claque cuisante. « Reste immobile, Isabella ! Maintenant penche-toi sur mes jambes. Je veux que tu baisses la tête et que tu lèves ton cul sur mes genoux. Magne-toi ! »

Bella savait qu’il ne la laisserait pas tomber ou se blesser, aussi se déplaça-t-elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente la cuisse d’Edward presser sur ses genoux, s’affalant tout simplement en travers de ses genoux à lui. Edward inspira brusquement en la voyant si négligente.

Sa main jaillit pour l’attraper avant qu’elle ne se heurte sur le secrétaire en bois.

« Merde, Isabella ! Ce n’était pas drôle ! Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? » Grogna-t-il.

Bella répondit sans réfléchir. « Je savais que vous alliez me rattraper, Maître. » Puis elle haleta alors que sa petite culotte était arrachée et que la main d’Edward s’abattait sur ses fesses en succession rapide.

AÏE !!! PUTAIN, moi et ma foutue grande gueule !

Bella hurla et mit ses mains derrière elle pour couvrir ses fesses instinctivement.

Edward laissa échapper un grognement du fond de sa poitrine avant de s’emporter, pressant le bas du dos de Bella sur ses jambes. « Enlève tes mains de là ou alors je vais les lier derrière ton dos pour le reste de la journée ! »

Avec hésitation, Bella laissa tomber ses mains sur ses côtés. Edward prit la brosse à cheveux qu’il avait déposée sur son bureau. 

Bella se mordit la lèvre et appuya la tête contre le mollet musclé d’Edward en se préparant à recevoir le premier coup.

Monsieur. Poipoil atterrit avec un pincement et un retentissant ‘SLAP !’ Bella sursauta, et sa main jaillit sans réfléchir pour couvrir son postérieur en feu.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Bella se retrouva assise sur le plancher. Edward lui retira son bandeau et la fixa d’un œil mauvais.

Bella fit la moue en frottant son cul et le regarda à travers ses cils.

Elle était rouge et ses cheveux collaient à son visage et à son cou en sueur.

« Va te préparer pour ta séance de thérapie, Isabella. Reviens ici quand tu seras prête à y aller, » lui dit sèchement Edward.

Bella s’avança pour lui baiser les pieds, mais Edward recula hors de sa portée.

« Non, tu n’as pas la permission de me toucher en ce moment, Isabella. Maintenant lève-toi et fais ce que je t’ai dit de faire ! »

Bella se leva en vitesse et sortit de la pièce. Elle était tentée de regarder en arrière, mais elle savait qu’elle aurait de sérieux ennuis si elle le faisait.

À la place elle monta les escaliers, se traitant de tous les noms qui lui vinrent à l’esprit.

Comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? Bordel ! Songea Bella alors qu’elle sentait des larmes de colère brûler ses yeux. Elle se rendit dans la chambre des maîtres et se changea dans les vêtements qu’elle avait mis de côté.

Une fois qu’elle eut enfilé ses bottes, elle prit son sac à main et fourra ses gants et son bonnet de laine à l’intérieur avant de redescendre. La séance de thérapie devait commencer dans une demi-heure.

Bella ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre en retournant dans le bureau. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se réprimandant vertement, si bien qu’elle faillit entrer en collision avec Edward qui se tenait debout dans la porte. Elle ne put empêcher la rougeur de se propager à partir de sa poitrine. Wow ! Il est superbe quand il est énervé !

Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions et son tee-shirt était serré sur sa poitrine alors qu’il avait les mains sur les hanches. Sa mâchoire était encore plus ciselée que d’habitude tandis qu’il serrait les dents avec irritation.

Bella voulait la lécher. Arrête ça !

Elle mordit sa lèvre en stoppant devant lui. Elle serra son sac dans ses mains et se dandina nerveusement avant d’entendre Edward siffler.

Edward avait remarqué qu’aussitôt qu’il avait mis le bandeau sur les yeux de Bella, elle était devenue distraite et ombrageuse. Edward savait que la concentration allait être un problème et une leçon difficile à apprendre pour Isabella. Il était étonné qu’elle puisse passer des heures devant un chevalet, à peindre sans penser à autre chose, ce qui était admirable, mais qu’elle soit si facilement distraite durant une scène. C’était frustrant pour lui, parce qu’il devait arrêter le jeu et s’occuper des conséquences de sa distraction !

Edward tendit la main et claqua deux fois le cul de Bella.

« Arrête de bouger ! » Dit-il sévèrement.

Bella se figea instantanément. 

Edward attendit quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit complètement calme et immobile avant de parler à nouveau.

« Regarde-moi… »

Bella le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? » L’interrogea-t-il.

Bella n’était pas sûre de savoir comment répondre, aussi garda-t-elle le silence.

« Je t’ai posé une question, Isabella. Qu’est-il arrivé ? Une minute tu étais enthousiaste à l’idée de jouer un peu, et tout à coup tu es devenue une boule de nerfs ! C’est ta dernière chance avant que je règle ça moi-même. Quel est le problème ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le bandeau l’avait fait flipper un peu, ainsi que le fait d’être sur les genoux d’Edward plutôt que dans la salle de jeux. Elle était aussi consciente de l’heure et elle avait pensé à tant d’autres choses…

Edward réprima un juron. « Ça y est, ton temps est écoulé. Va te placer dans le coin à côté de la porte d’entrée, » dit-il.

Bella ouvrit grand la bouche et le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la tête.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes. « Oh Isabella, comment les victorieux peuvent-ils tomber si vite ! Magne ton cul dans ce coin TOUT DE SUITE, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Il pointa un doigt vers le coin en question.

Son regard aigu enregistra la soudaine bouffée d’air qu’elle inhala ; ses yeux écarquillés, la rougeur apparue subitement sur ses pommettes. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et Edward savait qu’elle avait une montée d’adrénaline. Était-elle effrayée ? Avait-il poussé ses limites ? Allait-elle utiliser un mot d’alerte ? Il attendit et la regarda alors qu’elle se retournait et se dirigeait vers le coin. Elle s’appuya contre le mur et reposa sa tête contre celui-ci.

Edward secoua la tête. Il était temps d’être sérieux pendant un moment.

Bella brûlait de honte en se rendant à l’endroit qu’Edward lui avait indiqué et en se tenant dans le coin, tête baissée.

Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il me traiter comme… comme quoi, Isabella ? Comme une soumise ? Comme une esclave ?... Comme une femme qui désire vraiment que son partenaire ait le contrôle sur elle et la fasse se soumettre à tous ses caprices. Veux-tu y repenser ? Dis ton mot d’alerte ! ROUGE ! ROUGE ! Non !

Bella se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait. Et ce n’était pas de peur ou de colère. Elle réalisa qu’elle était tellement allumée qu’elle en tremblait ! Son visage rougit d’embarras en prenant conscience des émotions qu’elle éprouvait. Elle aimait ça ; cette montée d’adrénaline l’excitait au plus haut point. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu’elle sentait son pouls dans son cou alors qu’il palpitait.

Bella sursauta en sentant les mains d’Edward tirer son sac de ses doigts qui le tenaient fermement.

« Dépose ça ! Mets tes mains derrière ton dos et entrecroise tes doigts ! Les jambes écartées ! Maintenant tu vas rester là jusqu’à ce que je te dise de bouger. Pas un mouvement des muscles, et ne pense même pas à prononcer un seul mot ! » Aboya Edward en éloignant doucement ses pieds l’un de l’autre.

C’est alors qu’il sentit l’odeur de son excitation. Il pouvait voir qu’elle respirait par la bouche, presque pantelante, émettant quasiment des vibrations. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et le parfum suave du désir que Bella éprouvait le frappa comme un marteau. 

Elle n’avait pas peur, elle était allumée ! 

Il consulta sa montre et vit qu’elle pouvait passer un bon quart d’heure dans son coin. C’était assez de temps pour qu’elle puisse revenir dans le bon état d’esprit.

Edward s’éloigna de Bella et s’assit dans l’escalier. Il posa ses coudes sur la marche au-dessus de celle où il était assis et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

« Tu as une décision à prendre, Fillette. J’ai invité Maître Garrett et Kate ce soir afin que nous puissions jouer une scène devant eux. »

Edward s’arrêta en entendant Bella haleter doucement. 

« Isabella… le problème est que tu as une punition que tu vas devoir subir aujourd’hui. Tu peux l’avoir quand tu reviendras de ta thérapie, ou bien ce soir – devant Garrett et Kate. Aussi, comme je l’ai promis tout à l’heure, tes bras vont être liés derrière ton dos ce soir. C’est moi qui vais te faire manger et boire, peu importe ce que tu choisiras ! Tu as cinq minutes pour te décider pendant que tu restes dans ton coin. »

Après avoir parlé, Edward se cala dans les marches et attendit.

L’esprit de Bella était un fouillis ! Elle était choquée d’apprendre que Kate et Garrett avaient accepté de venir ce soir-là, mais elle n’était pas mécontente. Elle se força à se calmer en réfléchissant à ce qu’Edward avait dit. Sa punition était profondément personnelle pour elle et pour Edward. Bella le savait et elle ne voulait pas partager ce côté de leur relation avec qui que ce soit !

Elle repensa à ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau. Elle était tout simplement trop excitée et son esprit s’était éparpillé. Elle détestait quand Edward avait raison !

Elle ferma les yeux et permit à sa respiration de la calmer. Il savait qu’elle était excitée. Bella ignora les tiraillements dans ses entrailles et pensa à son Maître et à ce que son obéissance signifiait pour lui.

Une fois que ses pensées furent plus claires dans sa tête, elle se détendit un peu et attendit.

Edward se leva tranquillement et alla se placer derrière Bella. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de lui alors que son corps effleurait le sien, le touchant mais à peine.

Quelle est ta décision, Isabella ? » Sa voix était grave et rauque.

« Maî-maître, je voudrais avoir ma punition cet après-midi, en privé, Monsieur, si cela vous convient, » répondit Bella.

Edward sourit et Bella sentit le mouvement de sa bouche contre son cou.

« Bonne fille. Maintenant tourne-toi et embrasse-moi, Fillette, la voiture vient juste de se garer, » dit-il.

Bella se retourna et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Elle l’embrassa une fois, puis comme elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher, elle l’embrassa de nouveau. Edward prit son visage dans ses mains pour l’immobiliser. Il chercha ses yeux. « Tu ne vas pas aller déjeuner avec les filles aujourd’hui, Isabella. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter avant ce soir. À partir de maintenant jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes à la maison, ton temps est libre. Je m’attends à ce que tu sois respectueuse, tout en étant ouverte et honnête, est-ce que c’est compris ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Parfait. Tu peux y aller maintenant ! »

Bella sortit de la maison et se précipita vers la voiture où Alice l’attendait.

ooo

Malgré ce qui s’était passé durant la matinée, la séance de gestion de stress post-traumatique se déroula très bien. Paul était heureux des progrès que les quatre femmes faisaient. Il remarqua que Bella était un peu plus contenue que d’habitude, mais elle participa quand même à la discussion.

Kate la prit en aparté quelques minutes alors qu’elles sortaient de la réunion. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tout était super, et puis nous avons eu un peu de temps de jeu ce matin, et j’étais tout simplement trop nerveuse ; je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer comme il faut, alors j’ai foiré. Je suppose que je suis juste irritée contre moi-même ! Ça a commencé comme quelque chose de ludique, mais maintenant c’est une punition. » Bella fit halte un instant et regarda Kate.

Elle rougissait et Kate remarqua qu’elle tripotait son bracelet. « Maître m’a aussi parlé de ce soir, et je suis à la fois nerveuse et excitée, » dit-elle doucement.

Kate hocha la tête. « Il est naturel d’être nerveuse. Mais rappelle-toi simplement que ton Maître ne va pas t’embarrasser ou te pousser au-delà de ce que tu peux prendre, et si ça devient trop intense, que vas-tu faire – sans hésitation ? »

« Utiliser un mot d’alerte, » répondit Bella avec un sourire.

« C’est exact. C’est ton droit en tant que soumise, Bella. Souviens t’en. Oui, tu as donné à Edward l’autorité sur toi, mais tu as le pouvoir d’arrêter et de cesser toute activité – sans aucune répercussion. » 

Bella s’approcha de son amie et l’étreignit. « Merci Kate. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Alice dévisagea Bella sur le chemin du retour. « B ? Tu vas bien ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Ouais. J’ai foiré ce matin. Je n’arrive pas à mettre ma tête au bon endroit ! »

« Eh bien, tu sais comment il est difficile pour moi de m’asseoir tranquille parfois ! Quand je suis comme ça, normalement je me donne une pause pour lire ou écrire dans mon journal. J’ai découvert que si je prends juste une demi-heure et que j’écris toutes les conneries aléatoires auxquelles je pense, je m’en débarrasse et je peux me concentrer sur notre temps. Parler à mon Maître aide aussi. »

Bella réfléchit aux propos d’Alice, et tandis que la voiture arrêtait devant son portail, elle se tourna vers son amie et sourit. « Merci Ali, tu es vraiment de bon conseil. Tu as mis les choses en perspective pour moi ! »

Elles se dirent au revoir et Bella entra dans la maison et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle vérifia l’horloge et constata qu’il était presque midi. Elle partit à la recherche d’Edward et le trouva dans la salle de musique, en train de jouer une douce mélodie au piano.

Edward n’avait pas donné d’instructions à Bella au sujet de ce qu’elle devait porter en rentrant à la maison, aussi avait-t-elle enlevé son parka, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants à l’entrée, les rangeant dans le placard du vestibule. 

Elle prit un coussin du canapé et retira ses bottes, puis elle s’agenouilla à la porte. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le sol et resta aussi immobile que possible.

Edward avait souri quand il avait entendu la porte d’entrée se refermer. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Bella derrière lui même si elle était silencieuse. Quand il eut terminé de jouer la nouvelle partition qu’il avait écrite au cours des deux derniers jours, il se retourna.

« Viens à moi… » Dit-il posément.

Bella rampa jusqu’à lui et s’agenouilla à ses pieds. Elle se rappelait ce qu’il lui avait dit au sujet de le toucher, aussi ne le fit-elle pas. Au lieu de cela elle garda la tête inclinée très bas.

« Regarde-moi… »

Bella secoua ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et regarda dans ceux d’Edward.

Edward pouvait voir qu’elle était calme une fois de plus, et concentrée.

Il hocha la tête. « Là, c’est mieux. Maintenant allons à la salle de jeux pour ta punition. Je te veux nue sur le banc de fessée, en position, dans cinq minutes. »

Bella acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

Elle s’allongea sur le banc. Ses mains saisirent les joints toriques de chaque côté du banc et elle mit ses pieds dans les étriers. Ses bras étaient complètement étendus et son cul était sur le bord, de sorte qu’elle devait se tenir au banc avec ses cuisses. 

Son os pelvien et ses hanches reposaient sur le bord du banc. Son dos était tendu et ses seins étaient pressés sur le cuir souple.

Edward entra et mit un CD de musique classique dans le système de son. La musique emplit doucement la pièce.

Il mit une main sous le menton de Bella et tourna sa tête pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps cet après-midi. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es punie ? Je veux que tu me répondes, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître. J’étais distraite ce matin et j’ai mis ma main sur mon cul quand vous m’avez donné la fessée. Aussi, je ne vous ai pas répondu quand vous m’avez demandé ce qui n’allait pas. Je suis désolée, Maître, » répondit-elle.

« Je veux que tu te serves de cette punition pour te pratiquer à te concentrer sur ce qui t’arrive et ce qui se passe autour de toi. Il ne doit pas y avoir de rêverie, Isabella. Tu vas compter chaque coup et tu vas me remercier pour chaque coup. Je veux que tu penses seulement à la façon dont ton obéissance me satisfait. Tu ne vas pas crier ou pleurer. Tu ne vas pas hésiter, si tu le fais, je vais recommencer. Je ne vais pas t’attacher cet après-midi, parce que tu ne vas pas bouger. Si tu bouges, il y aura un châtiment plus sévère. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Maître. Merci pour vos directives, Maître. »

« Huit fessées d’échauffement avec ma main, et ensuite dix avec Monsieur Poipoil. Je pense que tu devrais te rappeler ta leçon après ça, et si ce n’est pas le cas, alors peut-être que tu recevras quelques fessées de ‘maintenance’ durant les prochains jours à titre de rappel. »

Edward parlait familièrement, mais Bella se raidit quand il mentionna les fessées de maintenance. Elle n’en voulait pas ! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Bernice lui avait dit comment elle avait un problème de ponctualité, étant toujours en retard, et Stanley lui avait donné ce genre de fessée pendant deux semaines !

Bernice lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait plus jamais été en retard par la suite.

Bella s’éclaircit l’esprit. Il faut que tu restes dans l’instant présent, Bella !

« Isabella ? » Dit Edward en frottant doucement sa main sur son dos et ses fesses, et le long de ses cuisses. Il pouvait voir combien elle était mouillée à nouveau. On aurait dit qu’ils étaient insatiables tous les deux ce week-end ! « Quelle est ta couleur ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Allons-y. »

SMACK !

« Un, Maître. Merci. »

SMACK !

« Deux, Maître. Merci. »

La punition fut rapide et sévère. Bella ne cria pas et ne pleura pas une seule fois. Elle n’hésita pas, et quand les larmes commencèrent à couler, elle continua à compter. Edward prit une pause après l’échauffement et il s’assura qu’elle sirote un peu d’eau.

Quand la dernière fessée eut été administrée et que Bella l’eut remercié d’une voix tremblante, Edward lava immédiatement son visage avec un linge frais et lui apporta des kleenex pour se moucher avant de frotter ses cuisses et ses fesses avec de l’onguent.

Il la laissa allongée tranquillement pendant quelques minutes tandis qu’il allait commander de la pizza pour le déjeuner.

Edward donna la permission à Bella de mettre un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur avec un cardigan en laine d’agneau par-dessus, et elle enfila ses chaussettes crêpelées avant de nettoyer la salle de jeux et de s’assurer qu’elle était en ordre pour la soirée.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée au moment où la pizza arrivait. Elle trouva Edward dans la cuisine, entouré de quelques délicieuses pizzas à croûtes minces aux garnitures variées. Pour changer, Edward avait versé un grand verre de soda à Bella. Il avait tiré sa chaise et Bella remarqua qu’il y avait un gros coussin moelleux sur le dessus de celle-ci. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu’Edward ne lui pose des questions sur la séance de thérapie du matin. Bella lui parla du progrès qu’elles avaient fait, selon Paul.

Elle sourit soudainement à Edward, les yeux brillants. « Maître, j’ai pris un autre kilo cette semaine. » 

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh Bébé ! C’est vraiment génial ! Wow, tu parais tellement bien, je suis fier de toi. »

Bella rougit. « Merci, Maître. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin. J’étais préoccupée par beaucoup de choses… » Expliqua-t-elle.

Edward opina. « Je sais et je comprends, mais tu dois apprendre à mettre tout le reste de côté quand nous sommes ensemble. Rappelle-toi, tu me déshonores et tu discrédites notre temps ensemble quand tu t’égares en pensant à ce qu’il y aura pour le dîner, ou à ta dernière conversation avec Alice, ou à Rosalie et le bébé… C’est une insulte à mon égard et je ne vais pas tolérer ça. Si tu ne veux pas jouer, tu dois utiliser un mot d’alerte et nous arrêterons, mais si cela se produit encore, Isabella, je vais te donner une fessée de maintenance pendant deux semaines, et si cela ne fonctionne toujours pas, nous augmenterons la durée à un mois. Ça devrait t’aider à te concentrer, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre en regardant Edward. Il n’était pas fâché contre elle, mais sa voix et son expression lui disaient qu’il était sérieux à ce sujet.

« Tout ce qui vous plaira, Maître. Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

« Maintenant, pouvons-nous parler de ce qui s’est passé ce matin ? Pourquoi as-tu perdu ta concentration en premier lieu ? »

« Hmmm, je pense que c’était le changement de décor, vous savez, être dans le bureau plutôt que dans la salle de jeux, et aussi, je pensais à ma thérapie et à mon boulot, ou le manque de boulot et ce que je vais faire pour gagner ma vie… Il y avait un tas de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, et j’ai juste perdu de vue l’instant présent, je suppose. Alice m’a donné quelques bons conseils à ce sujet… »

Bella gloussa en voyant l’expression d’incrédulité sur le visage d’Edward. « Non c’est sérieux ! Elle m’a vraiment aidée ! Elle m’a dit que lorsqu’elle est distraite, elle prend une pause et se sert de son journal pour coucher sur papier ce qui l’inquiète, ou ce qui la distrait, ou alors elle parle à Maître Jasper. » 

Edward hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu crois que cela pourrait t’aider ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais j’aimerais essayer. J’ai besoin d’avoir un plan. Paul a dit que d’avoir un plan enlève l’élément de peur et l’inconnu. J’apprécie notre week-end jusqu’ici, merci, Maître. »

Edward sourit et ils continuèrent de manger en bavardant.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Edward demanda à Bella de se joindre à lui dans la salle de détente. Il l’attira dans ses bras et s’assit sur le canapé en l’installant entre ses jambes.

« Es-tu excitée à propos de ce soir ? » S’enquit-il une fois qu’elle fut recroquevillée sur lui comme un chaton.

Bella hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. « Hmm, excitée et un peu nerveuse. Je veux dire, je sais qu’ils ne participeront pas à la scène avec nous, mais tout de même, personne à part vous ne m’a vue nue et dans l’intimité… »

Edward inclina la tête de Bella vers le haut afin de pouvoir voir l’expression dans ses yeux. « Veux-tu annuler ? Parce que je le ferai si c’est ce que tu veux, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas du tout obligés de faire ça. Je ne vais jamais te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Bella. »

Bella tendit le bras et prit sa joue en coupe dans la paume de sa main. 

« Je sais, Maître, et je vous aime pour cela. Je veux le faire, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en réserve pour moi. Je sais que vous avez dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de pénétration, mais quand même… » Bella rougissait abondamment.

« Veux-tu savoir ce que j’ai prévu ? Est-ce que ça aiderait à calmer tes nerfs ? » Edward écarta les cheveux de Bella de son visage et continua de glisser ses doigts au travers.

« Non ! Justement, c’est l’élément de surprise qui compte pour la moitié du frisson… Non, et je vous fais confiance, Maître, » dit-elle.

Ils se firent des câlineries pendant un petit moment avant qu’Edward n’envoie Bella en haut pour qu’elle passe du temps seule.

« J’aimerais que tu essayes de te reposer pendant une heure, et ensuite que tu passes une heure à lire et à écrire dans ton journal. Tu dois rester dans ta chambre jusqu’à ce que je vienne te chercher. Tu peux faire comme bon te semble, » déclara Edward. Il pouvait voir que Bella voulait lui dire quelque chose, aussi releva-t-il un sourcil. « Qu’y a-t-il, Isabella ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que Maître Garrett et Kate vont dîner avec nous, Maître ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Oui, en effet, mais j’ai pensé que nous pourrions simplement faire un barbecue. »

Bella regarda la pluie qui n’avait pas cessé de tomber en cataracte depuis le matin.

« Un barbecue, Maître ? » Répliqua-t-elle en plissant le nez. « Je… ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Edward dut en convenir. « Ok, peut-être pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu cuisines tout l’après-midi, Fillette. Je préférerais que tu prennes du temps pour toi et que nous commandions quelque chose pour le dîner. »

Bella réfléchit une minute. « Et que penseriez-vous d’un dîner à la fortune du pot ? » Quand Edward fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion, elle expliqua, « Oui, nous regarderions ce qu’il y a dans le congélateur, parce que vous savez que Sarah est toujours en train de cuisiner et de congeler des mets, et donc nous pourrions servir quelques plats et du dessert. Est-ce que ce serait correct ? »

Edward sourit. « Bonne idée ! D’accord, je te verrai dans quelques heures. Ils seront ici à 18h, et tu devras t’habiller avant. »

Bella embrassa Edward et se rendit à l’étage. Elle passa l’heure suivante à écrire toutes ses préoccupations, ses inquiétudes et ses pensées dans son journal. Alice avait raison, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quand elle eut fini, et elle fut choquée de voir qu’elle avait couvert près de douze pages avec son griffonnage ! 

Elle se réveilla en sentant une tape légère sur son épaule ; elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Edward qui lui souriait. « Hé, » dit-il.

« Hé. » Bella s’étira. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 16h30. Je t’ai apporté du café. »

« Hmmm, merci, Maître. »

Le reste du temps s’écoula rapidement pendant qu’Edward aidait Bella à la cuisine. Elle avait sorti un énorme récipient de macaronis au fromage, un des mets préférés d’Edward, et un autre plat contenant des boulettes de viande dans une sauce au pesto. Bella fit une salade pour accompagner tout ça, et elle sortit une croustade aux pommes pour le dessert.

Edward la guida en haut et lui montra le sac de vêtements suspendu à la porte de son placard. Il lui dit de prendre sa douche et d’être prête à 17h45 dans son bureau.

Bella prit sa douche et lava ses cheveux. Elle les sécha et les tressa dans son dos tel qu’Edward lui avait demandé de le faire.

Elle s’approcha du sac de vêtements avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle ouvrit le sac, et avec précaution elle enleva la tenue du cintre. Ses joues s’enflammèrent en regardant chaque morceau de vêtement.

Il y avait un bustier en cuir pourpre avec des attaches métalliques sur le devant pour le tenir ensemble. Ensuite Bella prit une jupe plissée dans les mêmes tons de pourpre, doutant que la jupe en question puisse couvrir la courbe de ses fesses. 

Il n’y avait pas de sous-vêtements, ni de chaussures.

Il y avait deux manchettes de cheville pourpres avec des boucles et des sangles. Il y en avait aussi une paire pour ses poignets, qui ressemblait à des demi manchons ou à des gants coupés.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Bella secoua la tête et décida de ne pas s’attarder sur les fringues alors qu’elle s’habillait. Le bustier était serré et coupé très court. Il poussait ses seins ensemble et les remontait, et elle pouvait voir le haut de ses mamelons quand elle l’attacha. La jupe n’était pas plus grande qu’un essuie-mains ! Bella estima qu’elle mesurait entre 12 et 15 centimètres, de la taille à l’ourlet. Elle reposait sur ses hanches et arrivait juste en haut de ses cuisses. Bella savait que même si elle était ‘couverte’, elle serait très exposée ! 

Elle boucla les manchettes de cheville et elle était en train d’attacher la première manchette de poignet quand Edward entra dans la pièce.

Il sourit en la voyant et Bella vit ses yeux s’obscurcir instantanément. 

« Isabella… tu as l’air… tellement délicieuse qu’on te mangerait, » dit-il, et elle déglutit bruyamment.

Edward nota qu’elle était en train de mettre ses manchettes et s’avança pour l’aider. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu’elle sentait ses doigts s’affairer sur les manchettes en cuir rembourré. Quand il eut terminé, il la regarda avec des yeux presque noirs de convoitise.

« Agenouille-toi, » grogna-t-il.

Bella se mit à genoux sur le tapis alors qu’Edward reculait pour la contempler. Elle était exquise. Il savait que la couleur pourpre sur sa peau pâle serait magnifique.

Il hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Elle était prête.

« Lève-toi et mets tes mains derrière ton dos. Ça va être inconfortable, Isabella, mais peut-être que tu apprendras ta leçon que tu ne dois jamais, jamais te couvrir pour te protéger de moi. Jamais. Si je te disais ce soir de te dévêtir, que ferais-tu ? Réponds-moi. »

Bella n’hésita pas. « Si je pouvais me servir de mes mains j’enlèverais mes vêtements, Maître. »

Bella se retourna et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Edward commença à attacher les deux demi manchons ensemble et Bella réalisa qu’elle allait être liée à partir de ses poignets jusqu’à ses coudes. Ses épaules étaient tirées en arrière, mais Edward s’assura qu’elle ne ressente pas de douleur, seulement de l’inconfort. Il rit quand elle lui fit remarquer que cette posture était inconfortable. « Bien sûr que c’est inconfortable ! C’est précisément l’effet recherché, mon adorable soumise ! Légèrement sur les nerfs et inconfortable. »

Les seins de Bella étaient bien en évidence et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir davantage de ses mamelons durs comme des cailloux déborder du bustier.

Edward le remarqua, et avec amour il caressa l’un après l’autre les deux bourgeons plissés.

« Viens, Isabella, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bella le suivit avec précaution. Elle avait l’impression de ne pas avoir d’équilibre sans ses bras.

Edward la tint étroitement contre son flanc alors qu’ils descendaient l’escalier.

Il avait dressé la table dans la salle à manger. Bella nota qu’il n’y avait que deux couverts. Elle remarqua aussi qu’il y avait deux coussins sur le plancher ; un à côté de chacune des deux chaises.

Elle leva furtivement les yeux vers Edward.

Bella fut autorisée à s’asseoir sur l’un des tabourets de bar dans la cuisine pendant qu’Edward finissait de réchauffer leur repas.

La sonnette retentit et elle se leva. Edward sourit et arqua les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules et se rassit tandis qu’il gloussait et allait répondre à la porte.

Garrett et Kate saluèrent Bella, et elle eut vite fait de ne plus se sentir embarrassée alors que la conversation coulait facilement. Garrett avait donné la permission à Kate de parler librement à Bella dans la cuisine, et les deux amies bavardèrent tranquillement pendant que Garrett aidait Edward à servir le dîner.

Bella et Kate s’installèrent aux pieds de leurs Maîtres respectifs pendant le repas. Edward et Garrett discutèrent ensemble tout en nourrissant leurs soumises de temps en temps. Bella voulait boire aussi peu que possible, car elle n’avait pas du tout hâte de devoir aller à la salle de bain ! Elle rougit rien que d’y penser.

Elle se redressa quand Edward lui tapota l’épaule. « As-tu assez mangé ? » Elle hocha la tête.

« Il faut que tu boives quelque chose, Fillette, » dit-il d’un air entendu.

Bella secoua la tête alors que la couleur envahissait sa poitrine et remontait jusqu’à ses joues. Edward fit un signe de tête, se penchant de manière à ce qu’elle soit la seule à entendre ses mots.

« Tu devras utiliser la salle de bain de toute façon, Isabella, alors tu ferais aussi bien de boire quelque chose, » dit-il sombrement.

Bella le fixa avec de grands yeux. Edward soutint son regard. « Me fais-tu confiance ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

« De tout mon être, » répondit-elle.

Edward acquiesça. « Bien. Il est temps d’aller au petit coin, et ensuite Kate et toi pourrez aller en haut. »

Edward s’excusa et excusa Bella, qui essaya d’éviter les sourires de Garrett et de Kate, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Une fois dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, Bella détourna les yeux en s’asseyant sur la toilette. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes picoter ses yeux et elle cligna rapidement pour les empêcher de tomber.

Le doigt d’Edward trouva son menton et il tourna son visage rouge vers lui. « Est-ce que c’est trop ? » Questionna-t-il doucement, laissant momentanément tomber son personnage de Dom. Bella regarda dans les yeux d’Edward, son amour et amant.

« Non, mais c’est stressant… » Dit-elle, et Edward acquiesça. 

« Oui, ça l’est. La leçon que tu retiendras de ce petit exercice restera gravée dans ton cerveau, et quand tu seras à nouveau tentée de couvrir tes fesses de moi, espérons que tu te souviendras de ça et que tu t’arrêteras. » Il prononça ces mots tendrement, et Bella pouvait percevoir l’amour derrière chacun d’eux. Son Maître ne voulait pas qu’elle échoue, se rappela-t-elle.

Lorsque Bella fut nettoyée, Edward lava ses mains et la laissa retourner dans la salle à manger. Il embrassa gentiment ses lèvres et elle se rendit en haut avec Kate.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses en montant jusqu’au dernier étage. Kate sourit en ouvrant la porte. Bella haleta. Il devait y avoir un millier de petites lumières suspendues en guirlandes très haut autour de la salle. Une musique douce jouait en arrière-plan alors que Bella regardait les lumières scintiller sur les murs, les miroirs reflétant celles-ci. La majeure partie de la pièce était plongée dans la noirceur, à l’exception de deux lumières qui brillaient vers le bas. L’une des lumières éclairait une chaise étrange que Bella n’avait jamais vue avant, et l’autre éclairait le mur sur lequel étaient accrochés les fouets et les martinets. 

Bella se tourna vers Kate. « Comment… Quand… »

Kate lui sourit. « Il voulait rendre ce moment spécial pour toi. Il ne veut pas que tu te sentes mal à l’aise du tout, alors il a travaillé ici ce matin avec Garrett, ainsi que cet après-midi. »

Bella aperçut le coussin sur le sol. Elle donna un baiser à Kate sur la joue. « Merci Kate. Garrett et toi, vous me donnez l’assurance dont j’ai besoin pour explorer de la sorte. »

« Ça nous fait plaisir, Bella. Tu es très courageuse, » déclara Kate.

Elle aida Bella à se mettre à genoux puis elle disparut comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Bella secoua légèrement la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées.

Elle baissa la tête et laissa son corps se détendre dans la posture de soumission. Son dos était droit même si ses bras tiraient sa poitrine vers le haut ; ses yeux fixaient le plancher devant elle. Ses cuisses étaient ouvertes en un V.

Il y eut un murmure de denim, puis Bella vit les pieds de son Maître devant elle.

« Bonjour, Fillette. Es-tu prête pour moi ? »

Bella ne bougea pas, en fait elle oublia presque de respirer. Elle sentit une main se tendre et caresser son épaule nue.

« Tu es si belle, Isabella. Aimerais-tu sucer ma bite dans ta jolie bouche ce soir ? Réponds-moi, » dit Edward.

À ses mots, Bella sentit son estomac se serrer de désir. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle se sentit saliver légèrement.

« Maître, j’aimerais vous sucer ce soir et avaler votre sperme, » souffla-t-elle.

Edward ricana. « Tu es très gloutonne ma petite salope. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais t’accorder le privilège d’avaler mon foutre ? » L’interrogea-t-il.

Bella répondit sans hésiter. « Je vous supplierai, Maître. Je sais que j’ai été vilaine, mais je quémanderai s’il le faut. S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi avoir votre sperme, Maître, je vous en supplie ! » Bella oublia qu’il y avait d’autres personnes dans la pièce. Il n’y avait qu’elle et son Maître, et elle était désespérée de l’avoir.

Edward caressa sa joue. « Chut, ma petite soumise, tu quémandes si bien que je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites avoir. »

Et ce disant, il détacha son jeans et sortit sa verge dure et palpitante.

« Ouvre, » dit-il avant de glisser son membre viril dans la bouche avide de Bella.

Elle passa un long moment à sucer et à lécher sa verge, jusqu’à ce qu’Edward n’en puisse plus de se faire titiller et qu’il baise sa bouche, se libérant finalement dans le fond de sa gorge. 

Bella avala et lécha tout son sperme et le remercia.

« Je veux que tu te lèves pour moi. »

Bella lutta pour se remettre debout.

Edward la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à la chaise étrange. « Je vais t’attacher à ça, mais tu seras de dos. »

Bella fronça les sourcils jusqu’à ce qu’Edward lui dise de se mettre à genoux sur le siège de la chaise avec ses seins appuyés contre le dossier. La partie inférieure de la chaise était divisée, et Edward lui fit écarter les jambes de manière à ce que ses pieds reposent sur chaque ‘jambes’ de la chaise.

Dans cette position, le cul de Bella était proéminent, et Edward souleva sa jupe pour bien le montrer. 

« Quelle est ta couleur ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Penses-tu aux autres personnes qui te regardent ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix grondant profondément.

« Non Maître. Je me préoccupe seulement de vous. Je veux que vous soyez fier de moi. Je veux que les gens vous admirent, et qu’ils admirent comment vous m’avez formée, Maître, » dit Bella, et Kate serra la main de Garrett alors qu’ils étaient assis dans l’obscurité de la pièce.

Edward conduisit Bella à travers une série de tortures voluptueuses. Il la fouetta avec du suède et du cuir, il utilisa sa main, et au moment où il prit la cravache, les jus de Bella ruisselaient le long de ses jambes, s’accumulant sur le siège. Edward avait eu la bonne idée, plus tôt, de mettre une housse dessus.

Bella gémissait alors qu’Edward pinçait ses mamelons et son cul. Finalement, il se déplaça derrière elle afin que les spectateurs ne puissent pas la voir, et il pressa un petit vibromasseur de doigt sur son clitoris en disant, « Montre-leur comment tu jouis, ma salope ! »

Bella arqua le dos et cria alors que ses sécrétions jaillissaient d’elle. Elle rit et pleura en sentant vague après vague de sensations voluptueuses déferler sur elle. 

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella était allongée dans le lit de son Maître. Elle n’avait pas vu ou entendu Kate et Garrett partir. Sa première pensée cohérente avait été quand elle avait senti la poitrine de son Maître derrière son dos dans l’eau chaude de la baignoire dans leur salle de bain.

Edward avait lavé et massé chaque centimètre de sa peau avant de l’envelopper de ses bras et de l’attirer plus près de lui. « Dors avec moi, Isabella, » avait-il murmuré.

Bella sourit contre le torse d’Edward. Elle ne savait pas si elle tenterait à nouveau l’expérience un jour, mais elle savait que même si avoir des gens qui la regardaient était très excitant, c’était son Maître et lui seul qui faisait courir son sang plus vite dans ses veines et battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine.

À suivre…


	108. Chapitre 108

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

Note de l’auteure :

Le BDSM est un mode de vie alternatif, et en tant que tel, la relation entre la personne qui domine et celle qui se soumet, ou entre le maître et l’esclave, peut être très différente de ce que la majorité des gens considère comme étant un comportement ‘normal’. S’il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que je n’ai aucune expérience personnelle de ce style de vie, mais que j’ai fait des recherches sur le sujet, et que l’histoire que j’écris est basée sur des pratiques SÉCURITAIRES, CONSENSUELLES, SAINES ET SOBRES. J’ai acquis des connaissances au cours de mes recherches, et aussi grâce à l’aide très généreuse de certaines personnes vraiment formidables. Le reste provient de mon imagination. Il s’agit seulement d’une œuvre de fiction, qui doit être appréciée comme telle.

 

Chapitre 108

Bella sourit contre le torse d’Edward. Elle ne savait pas si elle tenterait à nouveau l’expérience un jour, mais elle savait que même si avoir des gens qui la regardaient était très excitant, c’était son Maître et lui seul qui faisait courir son sang plus vite dans ses veines et battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine.

ooo

Bella sentit des doigts légèrement calleux caresser le dessous de ses seins alors qu’elle étirait son corps dans ce merveilleux monde situé entre le sommeil et l’éveil.

Elle avait l’impression d’avoir dormi pendant des jours. Comme elle vérifiait l’état de ses muscles, s’attendant à ce qu’ils soient endoloris, elle fut surprise de se sentir détendue et pleine d’énergie. Elle se retourna de manière à ce que les mains qui titillaient ses mamelons aient un plus grand accès.

Un genou fut poussé entre ses jambes pliées, et des lèvres diablement chaudes taquinèrent son lobe d’oreille. « Bonjour, Fillette. »

Bella frissonna à la sensualité veloutée dans la voix d’Edward. 

« Hmm, Bonjour Maître… » Elle pouffa de rire alors que les dents d’Edward mordillaient l’endroit chatouilleux sous son oreille.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillée, mon amour, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester allongé ici sans rien faire alors que tu taquinais ma bite. Tu l’as rendue complètement frénétique, » gémit Edward, et Bella sourit en le sentant appuyer son ‘problème’ dans la courbe de ses fesses. 

« On ne peut pas laisser votre bite dans cet état de frénésie maintenant, n’est-ce pas, Maître ? Je pense que je devrais m’occuper de votre ‘problème’… » Déclara Bella avec un autre grognement joyeux. Elle mit sa main derrière elle et prit sa verge dans sa paume.

Edward gémit et pressa son sexe dans les doigts taquins de Bella. « Hmmm… c’est tellement bon… »

Bella se retourna rapidement et poussa doucement Edward sur son dos. Il se laissa faire sans protester et elle déposa des baisers sur son abdomen, en descendant vers son membre viril en érection.

Edward siffla et rua des hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la douce chaleur de la bouche de Bella tandis qu’elle léchait, suçait et titillait son phallus jusqu’à ce qu’il se torde presque sur le lit.

Bella bourdonna autour de son gland et caressa ses testicules tandis qu’elle l’incitait à jouir dans sa bouche. Avec un dernier cri, il sentit Bella avaler tout ce que son corps lui donna. « PUTAIN, BELLA ! »

Edward demeura étendu pendant un long moment, complètement rassasié, massant le cuir chevelu de Bella là où il avait tiré sur ses cheveux.

Bella était couchée avec sa tête sur le bas-ventre d’Edward. Elle l’écoutait alors qu’il fredonnait un petit air sur lequel il travaillait. 

« C’est tellement joli, » murmura-t-elle quand il se tut.

« Merci. C’est l’un des morceaux de la partition avec laquelle je m’amuse en ce moment. »

« Je dois me lever, Maître. Aimeriez-vous que je m’occupe de vous nettoyer avant de prendre ma douche et de préparer votre petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Bella.

La main d’Edward s’immobilisa dans ses cheveux.

« Regarde-moi, mon amour, » dit-il, et Bella s’assit et sourit en regardant dans ses brillants yeux verts.

Elle tenta de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui s’avéra impossible étant donné que ceux-ci étaient désordonnés et emmêlés suite à la nuit et à leurs activités matinales.

« De quoi je dois avoir l’air… » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Edward secoua la tête et sourit. « Tu es à couper le souffle, mon amour. »

Bella commença à rouler des yeux, mais alors elle se rappela qu’elle portait toujours le collier d’Edward et elle baissa rapidement le regard sur sa poitrine.

Edward posa ses doigts sous son menton et le souleva jusqu’à ce que Bella rencontre à nouveau son regard.

« Bon, c’est la raison pour laquelle je voudrais te demander si je peux t’enlever ton collier. Je ne veux pas que tu te caches de moi aujourd’hui. Je veux passer du temps avec Bella, ma petite amie. Nous avons eu un long weekend mouvementé, et nous devrions en parler. Nous pouvons aussi passer du temps simplement ensemble, qu’en dis-tu ? » S’enquit Edward.

Il pouvait voir que Bella n’était pas contente. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre très fort et Edward vit l’étincelle de colère dans ses yeux, même si elle essaya de la cacher.

Il soupira et hocha la tête. « On dirait que tu as quelque chose à dire, alors pourquoi ne parles-tu pas librement, Isabella ? »

Bella tenta de contrôler son irritation avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne tenait pas à passer la matinée à subir une punition.

Elle laissa finalement échapper un soupir dramatique et parla. « Maître, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je pense qu’il est un peu injuste que vous puissiez réduire notre temps de jeu durant le week-end quand vous le voulez, et que je ne puisse rien dire à ce sujet. »

Edward arqua les sourcils, mais il ne la réprimanda pas pour son commentaire malhonnête. À la place il se contenta de répliquer, « C’est pourquoi je te l’ai demandé, Isabella. Jusqu’à quelle heure veux-tu garder ton collier ? »

Bella plissa le nez. « Allez-vous me punir maintenant parce que je veux garder le collier ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward réprima un sourire et secoua la tête. « Non, Isabella, il n’y aura pas de punition parce que tu veux jouer plus longtemps, à moins bien sûr que je dise non et que tu me désobéisses. »

« Oh, d’accord alors. Pouvons-nous jouer jusqu’à 17h tel que convenu ? » 

Edward la regarda un instant. Il savait qu’elle le testait.

« Notre accord initial était de vendredi soir jusqu’à 15h dimanche. Si tu veux t’en tenir à ça, je n’ai pas de problème, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée aujourd’hui. Nous avons besoin de nous connecter aujourd’hui, et nous avons aussi notre séance avec Paul cet après-midi, tu te souviens ? »

Bella gémit et se laissa retomber sur le matelas à côté d’Edward.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne veux-tu pas parler à Paul ? » Demanda Edward.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste que j’en ai un peu marre et je suis fatiguée de parler ! Nous parlons tout le temps ! Je parle à Paul, à vous, à mon père, à votre père et à votre mère, à vos frères et sœurs, à nos amis ! C’est juste trop ! »

Edward regarda Bella donner des coups de pieds en l’air et faire la moue dans une mini-crise de colère avant de rouler sur le côté de l’immense lit pour se lever. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa son peignoir qui gisait au pied du lit et l’enfila, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing pour se rendre à la salle de bain, continuant de faire la moue.

« Isabella ! » Bella se figea quand elle entendit la voix sévère de son Maître crier son nom.

Elle sentit plutôt qu’elle n’entendit Edward sortir du lit pour venir se placer derrière elle.

« Tourne-toi maintenant et mets-toi à genoux ! »

Bella se retourna vivement et tomba comme une pierre. Elle baissa la tête et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Essayes-tu délibérément de me provoquer, Isabella ? Tu ferais mieux de me répondre honnêtement ! » Dit-il, et Bella savait qu’il ne plaisantait pas.

« Je suis désolée, Maître… » Débuta-t-elle, seulement pour être coupée.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses – je veux que tu me parles… Regarde-moi Isabella… » Bella leva des yeux réticents pour rencontrer son regard sérieux.

« Maintenant parle-moi, » dit-il. 

Elle rougit. « Ça va sembler idiot… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Edward réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Isabella, je veux que tu ailles en bas, que tu fasses du café et que tu coupes des fruits avec du yogourt et du miel. Apporte tout ça ici quand tu auras terminé, c’est compris ? »

Les instructions d’Edward surprirent Bella, mais elle hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître. »

Quand elle fut descendue, Edward se rendit à la salle de bain où il entreprit de remplir la baignoire. Il ajouta de l’huile aromatique et alluma quelques chandelles.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il retourna dans la chambre et mit un CD de Michael Bublé. Il savait que Bella aimait sa musique.

Il l’entendit remonter à l’étage et alla l’aider avec le plateau. 

Il la rencontra en haut de l’escalier. Elle souriait parce qu’elle entendait la musique provenant de leur chambre. 

« Va dans la chambre et entre dans la baignoire, Isabella, » dit tranquillement Edward.

Il la suivit dans la salle de bain et déposa le plateau sur le comptoir de la vanité. Il alla chercher une des petites tables dans le coin boudoir et la mit à côté de la baignoire. Quand il eut mis le plateau dessus, il grimpa dans la baignoire et s’installa en face de Bella.

Elle était confortablement calée dans l’eau et le regardait avec une expression perplexe.

Edward sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café. 

« Maintenant, ceci est ton espace libre, alors parle-moi et dis-moi ce qui se passe, Isabella. »

Bella soupira. La température de l’eau avait fait rosir ses joues. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon, et de petites mèches bouclées tombaient librement sur son visage.

« C’est juste qu’il s’est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps. J’ai l’impression que tout ce que je fais, c’est parler, et c’est un travail vachement difficile ! Avant, il n’y avait que moi. Il m’arrivait parfois de passer des jours sans parler à une autre personne. C’est pourquoi Angela et moi nous entendions si bien ; nous ne sommes pas loquaces. Et c’est la même chose avec Charlie. Maintenant c’est comme si tout le monde que je rencontre veut parler – à propos de moi, ou de nous, ou de ce que sont mes plans, ou les vôtres – je veux juste avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité pendant un petit moment… Je suis inquiète de ne pas trouver de travail et de ne pas avoir de revenu. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. J’ai peur d’échouer… Je suis désolée si cela vous met en colère. » Bella fixait ses mains dans l’eau en parlant et Edward pouvait voir qu’elle était accablée.

« Rouge, » déclara-t-il calmement.

Bella releva la tête en haletant. « QUOI ? NON ! Non, je ne disais pas ça comme… »

Edward hocha la tête. « Rouge, Isabella, » réitéra-t-il posément.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes de colère. « Maître… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward se pencha vers elle et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Rouge, mon amour. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons jouer lorsque nous avons besoin d’un temps d’arrêt. Tu en as vraiment besoin, s’il te plaît fais-moi confiance pour le savoir. Je suis ton Maître, Isabella, as-tu confiance en moi ? »

Edward sentit les premières larmes de colère couler sur son épaule alors que Bella hochait la tête dans son cou. « Ou-oui, j’ai confiance en v-vous… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Edward embrassa son épaule avant de reprendre la parole. « Alors fais-moi confiance pour prendre cette décision. Ton bien-être émotionnel est plus important que le jeu, Isabella. À l’heure actuelle nous avons besoin de passer du temps ensemble, et tu as besoin de passer du temps seule. Nous avons besoin de juste – être, » dit-il.

Bella jura entre ses dents et déposa sa tasse sur le bord de la baignoire avant de grimper sur les genoux d’Edward et de passer ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité. Chaque fois que l’eau devenait froide, Edward la laissait s’écouler un peu et remplissait à nouveau la baignoire.

Au bout de presque une heure à bercer doucement leurs corps pressés ensemble tout en massant le cuir chevelu de Bella et en fredonnant avec la musique qui jouait dans la chambre, Edward incita gentiment son amoureuse à se redresser.

« Tu es en train de te changer en pruneau. Sortons de la baignoire, d’accord ? » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Bella hocha la tête. Edward pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient encore injectés de sang d’avoir pleuré, mais elle avait l’air plus calme.

« Je vais t’enlever ton collier maintenant, » déclara-t-il, et il vit Bella tressaillir.

« Ok, » murmura-t-elle, détournant la tête alors qu’Edward détachait le fermoir.

Il inclina son menton vers lui. « Je sens qu’il y a autre chose… » Marmonna-t-il, sondant ses yeux brun chocolat.

La lèvre de Bella trembla. « Eh bien, tu pars dans un peu plus d’une semaine… et tu vas me manquer, c’est tout… » Dit-elle en se levant. 

Edward voulait la retenir, mais il la laissa sortir et enrouler une serviette autour d’elle.

Il la regarda frotter son visage dans la serviette comme si elle essayait de faire disparaître les larmes avant de le laver dans le bassin et de se brosser les dents.

Elle alla dans le dressing sans lui jeter un regard.

Edward savait qu’elle était déçue que leur temps de jeu soit écourté, et il savait aussi qu’elle était fâchée contre lui pour avoir utilisé son mot d’alerte.

Il sortit de la baignoire qu’il nettoya en vitesse, puis il se sécha. Il ramassa le plateau de leur petit déjeuner oublié et le rapporta dans le coin boudoir. 

Bella était assise dans un fauteuil et elle tirait sur ses cheveux, tentant d’enlever les nœuds de sa tignasse. Edward voyait bien qu’elle n’était pas de bonne humeur.

« Je déteste mes putains de cheveux, et je vais les faire couper lundi ! » Grommela-t-elle tandis que ses gestes brusques secouaient sa tête dans tous les sens.

Edward faillit laisser tomber le plateau ; il traversa la pièce pour aller rejoindre Bella.

« Holà ! Hé, Speedster, donne-moi ça… » S’écria-t-il en prenant la brosse de la main de Bella. 

Il vit que sa chevelure était un fouillis de nœuds.

« Viens, il faut démêler ça. » Il remit Bella sur ses pieds et la ramena dans la salle de bain.

Il rassembla le shampoing et le revitalisant de Bella et la fit se placer au-dessus du lavabo.

Il utilisa la buse rétractable et lava et rinça les cheveux de Bella deux fois, s’assurant que ses doigts glissaient sans entraves dans les mèches la deuxième fois.

Quand il eut terminé, il enveloppa ses cheveux dans une serviette, style turban, et la ramena dans la chambre. Il prit un bol du petit déjeuner préparé par Bella et le lui tendit.

Cette fois il grimpa dans le lit encore défait et l’entraîna avec lui pour qu’elle s’asseye en face de lui, avec ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes.

Bella resta silencieuse pendant tout le temps qu’Edward s’occupa d’elle. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu’il brossait doucement ses cheveux après avoir essoré l’excès d’humidité de ses longues mèches. Bella mangea lentement le mélange de fruits, de yogourt et de miel.

« Tes cheveux sont très longs… » Commenta-t-il en les brossant. Il remarqua que mouillées, les extrémités atteignaient le bas de son dos.

Bella soupira. « Exactement ! Ils sont trop longs ! C’est un foutu calvaire quand il faut les démêler ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Edward se sourit à lui-même. 

« Ils sont superbes, toutefois si tu veux les faire couper un peu, ça va, mais s’il te plaît, ne le fais pas juste parce que tu es en colère contre moi, » dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur l’épaule de Bella.

« D’accord… » Répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Laisse-moi m’habiller, et nous pourrons aller manger quelque part. Tu dois être affamée, parce que je sais que de mon côté je pourrais manger un cheval ! » Lança-t-il.

Bella ne dit rien.

« Bella ? Veux-tu aller manger à l’extérieur ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Juste nous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » 

« Pas de SUV, pas d’Anderson, rien que nous deux, sans fanfare… » Élabora-t-elle.

Edward réfléchit en vitesse.

« Ok, je connais une petite place de l’autre côté de la Baie. Allons-y. Ce n’est pas chic du tout. Ton vieux jean et un sweater feront l’affaire, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Bella se leva et s’empressa d’enfiler un jean noir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, puis elle se glissa dans sa vieille paire de Nike noirs. Elle mit un tee-shirt noir à manches longues par-dessus lequel elle enfila un vieux sweat de l’université de Washington trop grand pour elle, mais qu’elle trouvait très confortable. 

Elle tressa ses cheveux dans son dos et appliqua un peu de mascara et une touche de brillant à lèvres. Elle se retourna et éclata d’un rire surpris en voyant Edward.

Il était vêtu d’un jean baggy et d’un vieux tee-shirt de Led Zeppelin. Il avait enfilé un pull noir crasseux par-dessus son tee-shirt, et il arborait une casquette en tricot et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Une vieille paire de bottes de combat complétait son accoutrement.

Bella pouffa de rire quand il se retourna et qu’elle vit le haut de son boxer dépasser de son jean.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut que je te prenne en photo… Alice va avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Edward se mit à rire lui aussi.

« Appelle-moi ZeeBop, Bébé… » Dit-il en remuant les sourcils.

Bella rit de plus belle.

« Viens ZeeBop, avant d’être arrêté par la police de la mode. Je suis sûre qu’il y a une loi contre les gens qui s’habillent aussi mal… » Rigola-t-elle alors qu’Edward l’attirait contre son flanc.

Parvenus au rez-de-chaussée, Edward demanda à Bella d’attendre pendant qu’il téléphonait à Reggie.

Il expliqua à Bella que Reggie allait emmener Sarah faire une longue promenade en dehors de la ville dans son SUV, pendant qu’Edward prendrait la Volvo que Sarah conduisait parfois. À l’instar du SUV, la Volvo avait des vitres teintées elle aussi.

Reggie et Sarah quittèrent la propriété, et Edward vit les quelques voitures de paparazzi et la moto démarrer à leur suite.

Il alla chercher la Volvo, et Bella et lui prirent le chemin d’un petit bistrot où il allait parfois avec Jasper et Emmett pour changer d’air et savourer une nourriture simple et délicieuse. 

Edward passa devant le restaurant pour s’assurer que tout était calme, ce qui était le cas étant donné qu’il était relativement tôt un dimanche matin.

Il manœuvra pour revenir sur ses pas et fut assez chanceux pour trouver une place de parking juste devant les portes. « C’est un bon endroit pour regarder les gens, la nourriture est délicieuse et très abordable, et Jazz dit qu’ils font des plats succulents à base de chou vert. Ils servent de la bouffe ravigotante et parfaite pour les lendemains de veille. Viens, mon amour, » dit-il, s’extirpant de la voiture en remontant sa capuche sur sa casquette.

Il contourna le véhicule et aida Bella à en sortir. Ils se précipitèrent sur le trottoir et ouvrirent la porte du restaurant. Bella fut immédiatement assaillie par les odeurs les plus délicieuses. Son estomac gargouilla, ce qui la fit rougir tandis qu’Edward laissait échapper un petit rire. 

L’hôtesse les conduisit à une table contre le mur du fond. Elle leur tendit les menus et fut de retour peu après pour remplir deux grandes tasses de café bien chaud.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la couverture du menu et se mit à rire. « Sparky’s ? Oh, tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

Edward regarda Bella rigoler une fois de plus et il sentit son cœur se gonfler à la vue de ses yeux brillants et de son visage souriant.

Bella vit qu’il la regardait et elle ne put s’empêcher de lui demander, « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Edward secoua la tête et retira ses lunettes après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à la ronde. Personne ne semblait leur prêter un quelconque intérêt. « Tout va bien. Je me disais seulement que c’était bon de te voir sourire à nouveau. Même si c’est à mes dépens. »

Il se pencha en avant et prit les doigts de Bella dans les siens. « Bébé, je sais que nous devons discuter de choses sérieuses, mais je veux juste manger et profiter d’un moment avec toi avant ça, d’accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ça me semble parfait, » dit-elle.

Ils commandèrent beaucoup trop de nourriture, et Bella pensa qu’elle allait éclater quand finalement elle eut terminé de manger, poussant la dernière assiette loin d’elle. Edward et elle avaient passé tout le temps du repas à flirter outrageusement et à se nourrir mutuellement.

Quelques personnes, y compris la serveuse, regardèrent le jeune couple d’amoureux et sourirent alors que le beau jeune homme débraillé se penchait en travers de la table et que ses lèvres effleuraient la mâchoire de la jolie jeune femme en face de lui. La serveuse soupira et souhaita trouver un jour quelqu’un qui l’aimerait de la façon dont il semblait aimer sa petite amie. 

Edward paya la serveuse en argent comptant et lui laissa un pourboire bien trop généreux en quittant les lieux. Il courut à la voiture sous la pluie et ouvrit la portière avant de revenir vers Bella à la hâte pour l’aider à monter dans le véhicule. 

Ils roulèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu’à ce qu’Edward se gare dans une zone que Bella n’avait jamais visitée avant. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Edward sourit. « C’est l’un de mes endroits préférés pour venir marcher et réfléchir un peu. J’ai réalisé que depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble, je ne t’ai jamais vraiment montré San Francisco ou mes endroits préférés. Selon moi c’est la ville la plus formidable dans le monde, et même si ce n’est pas toujours pratique pour le travail, c’est la seule que je voudrais appeler ma maison. »

Bella sourit. « Je croyais que Cullen Crest était ‘ta maison.’ »

Edward acquiesça. « Ça l’est. Néanmoins il s’agit de la maison familiale – ici c’est ma ‘ville natale’, et même si nous déménagions à Napa un jour, San Francisco serait toujours la ville que je considère comme mon chez moi. Alors ici c’est le Presidio. Ça a été une base navale pendant plus de deux cent ans, mais il a été remis au service de gestion des parcs de San Francisco au milieu des années 90. Allons marcher, j’ai des ponchos imperméables dans le coffre, ainsi qu’un parapluie. »

Edward n’attendit pas que Bella lui réponde. Il sortit de la voiture et alla chercher les articles dans le coffre. Il ouvrit la portière de Bella et tint le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu’elle mettait le poncho rouge qu’il lui avait donné. Elle tint le parapluie au-dessus de la tête d’Edward tandis qu’il en enfilait un de couleur bleu.

Edward reprit le parapluie et mit son bras autour de Bella, la guidant sur le sentier. Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, et Edward lui fit un bref résumé de l’histoire du Presidio.

Il arriva à un banc qui faisait face au Golden Gate et fit halte. « Asseyons-nous un peu. La pluie ne tombe plus aussi fort, alors nous devrions rester au sec, » dit-il.

Bella sourit et s’assit. Elle contempla le pont, qui était partiellement couvert de brume et de nuages de pluie à basse altitude. Elle sentit les doigts d’Edward entre les siens alors qu’il tenait leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse sous son poncho.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas arrêter de foirer durant nos week-ends. C’est juste qu’il se passe tellement de choses, que je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur le plus important… » Déclara tranquillement Bella.

Edward se tourna vers elle, mais elle garda son visage tourné vers la mer.

« Bella, s’il te plaît, ne te cache pas de moi, » dit-il, et Bella mordit sa lèvre en se tournant pour le regarder avec de grands yeux tristes.

« Pourquoi penses-tu avoir foiré ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Parce que, on dirait que j’exige toujours plus de temps dans la salle de jeux et que tu es toujours en train de mettre la pédale de frein, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Edward se redressa. « D’accord, c’est tout bonnement ridicule ! J’ai utilisé un mot d’alerte parce qu’il y a des choses dont nous devons parler, et nous ne pouvons pas jouer si nous sommes déconcentrés, Bella. Par ailleurs, je tiens à souligner que notre ‘temps de jeu’ n’est pas ‘la chose la plus importante.’ C’est notre relation qui passe avant tout le reste, et s’il y a des problèmes en dehors de la salle de jeux, alors ça ne va pas fonctionner non plus à l’intérieur de celle-ci. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Edward s’assura de garder le contact visuel avec Bella. Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Alors ce que tu dis, c’est que je devrais aborder notre relation de manière holistique ? »

Edward sourit. « Exactement ! Ce n’est pas grave que nous ne jouions pas tous les week-ends, tant et aussi longtemps que nous sommes d’accord que lorsque nous jouons, nous sommes tous les deux engagés à fond. Je ne suis pas le genre de Dom 24/7, et tu n’aimerais pas ça si je l’étais. Nous jouons quand nous sommes tous les deux d’accord. »

Bella hochait la tête en l’écoutant et il pouvait voir qu’elle était un peu plus détendue. « Ok. »

« Bien. À présent parlons… d’argent… » Bella gémit et Edward gloussa.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais nous devons le faire. Tout d’abord, Bella, nous n’avons pas besoin de ton argent pour vivre… » Edward ignora la grimace sur le visage de Bella et poursuivit rapidement. « … Mais je comprends que tu es indépendante financièrement et que tu as toujours payé tes choses, et je respecte ça. Maintenant, tu as versé de l’argent dans le compte du ménage depuis que nous vivons ensemble. J’ai demandé à mon comptable de vérifier ce qu’ont été tes dépenses, et il y a un solde en ta faveur qui va pouvoir couvrir tes dépenses pendant environ trois mois. Je ne veux pas que tu me payes avant d’avoir vendu ta première œuvre d’art... » Déclara fermement Edward.

Bella mâchouillait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure et Edward pouvait voir qu’elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais il tourna ses épaules pour qu’elle soit complètement face à lui. « Bella, tu es l’amour de ma vie. Et j’espère qu’un jour, bientôt, tu seras ma femme. Ce que je possède est à toi, l’argent et la richesse que j’ai sont seulement des choses, et sans toi avec qui les partager, elles ne signifient rien, alors s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ! »

Bella secouait la tête et Edward attendit l’explosion qui, le savait-il, allait suivre.

« Ça alors, c’est la chose la plus stupide que je t’ai jamais entendu dire, Edward ! Réalises-tu que si j’étais une croqueuse de diamants, je pourrais complètement te plumer ! Tu n’as aucun respect pour ton propre bien-être ! Et tu dis que je suis naïve ! J’aime que tu m’aimes au point d’être aveugle, mais tu ne peux pas avoir cette façon de voir les choses, Edward ! Je ne t’aime pas pour ton argent, et je me fiche de combien gros ou combien peu tu as ! Qui plus est, un jour, lorsque nous allons nous marier, je vais insister pour que nous signions un accord prénuptial, ne serait-ce que pour te protéger. Je vais accepter ton offre pour le moment, et je vais te payer ce que je pense être équitable lorsque je commencerai à vendre mes tableaux. Je vais aussi vouloir voir ce rapport de ton comptable. » Bella agitait les bras en parlant et Edward dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

« Lorsque je vais t’épouser, il n’y aura pas d’accord prénuptial, parce que nous n’allons jamais divorcer – je n’accepterai jamais ça ! Alors tu ferais mieux d’être sûre et certaine quand tu vas dire ‘oui,’ Fillette, parce que je ne te laisserai jamais t’en aller, » grogna Edward en attirant Bella sur ses genoux.

Un couple de personnes âgées qui faisait une promenade sourit au jeune couple en train de s’embrasser dans la bruine, ignorant leur parapluie qui était posé à l’envers à leurs pieds, et la jeune femme pouffa de rire et le jeune homme sourit avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent.

Bella sourit en joignant ses mains autour du cou d’Edward. « Je n’ai jamais été plus sûre de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, Sparky ! » Elle se pencha et embrassa la bouche d’Edward. Elle savoura les gouttes de pluie sur ses lèvres et gémit en approfondissant le baiser.

« Hmmm, tu ferais mieux de ne pas commencer quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas terminer ! » Lança Edward en s’éloignant légèrement d’elle.

Bella pressa son front contre celui d’Edward avec un petit soupir. « À quelle heure avons-nous notre rendez-vous avec Paul ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« À 14h. C’est le dernier rendez-vous avant le début du tournage. » Edward recula.

« Je sais que ça va être dur pour nous, Bébé. Tu vas me manquer comme un fou, mais c’est seulement dix jours, et pendant ce temps Alice et toi allez venir faire des emplettes. À notre retour, nous allons tous aller à Lake Tahoe, tu te rappelles ? »

Bella hocha la tête. 

« Donc nous allons avoir quatre jours ensemble avant que je parte sur les lieux du tournage extérieur. C’est une bonne chose en fait, parce que tu vas travailler avec acharnement, et au moins tu ne m’auras pas dans les parages comme source de distraction ! » Dit Edward, essayant de faire peu de cas de la situation.

Bella fit la moue. « Tu vas quand même me manquer. »

Edward effleura sa lèvre avec son pouce. « Je sais et c’est réciproque, mais pense à tout le sexe de ‘bienvenue à la maison’ que nous allons avoir ! »

Bella roula des yeux et s’enleva de sur ses genoux. « T’es tellement pervers, Edward ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec une sévérité feinte, mais l’étincelle dans ses yeux démentait son ton.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je te connais, Fillette, tu es un peu perverse toi-même ! Toi et ton esprit qui ne pense qu’à ça ! » La taquina Edward. « As-tu apprécié le week-end, Bébé ? » Poursuivit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et Edward vit la rougeur sur ses joues.

« Oui, merci beaucoup. Hier soir, c’était autre chose. Ça a été… intéressant d’avoir Kate et Garrett dans la salle de jeux avec nous. Mais j’ai réalisé que ce n’est pas quelque chose que je voudrais faire toutes les fins de semaine ou même refaire un jour… Mais je te remercie d’avoir fait en sorte que mon fantasme devienne réalité. Je me suis rendue compte que ce n’est pas l’acte d’avoir des gens qui nous regardent, parce qu’en fait j’ai oublié qu’ils étaient là, c’est toi et tout ce que tu as fait pour me donner du plaisir. »

Ils se promenèrent encore un peu avant que la pluie ne se remette à tomber comme des clous, et Edward souleva Bella et la jeta sur son épaule en courant vers la voiture.

Ils rirent durant tout le trajet de retour, provoquant une montée de vapeur à l’intérieur de la Volvo. Lorsqu’ils coururent dans la maison, Bella fit déshabiller Edward dans le vestibule avant de monter à l’étage pour prendre une douche. Bella tremblait et ses lèvres étaient bleues quand elle grimpa les escaliers à la suite d’Edward.

Edward ouvrit tous les jets et ils s’entassèrent tous les deux sous l’eau chaude. Finalement Bella fut assez réchauffée pour commencer à laver ses cheveux.

Après qu’ils se soient habillés et que Bella ait séché ses cheveux, Edward alla travailler dans la salle de musique pendant que Bella passait la serpillère sur le sol et mettait leurs vêtements mouillés dans la machine à laver.

Elle refit du café et coupa deux tranches de génoise victorienne au chocolat que Sarah avait faite le vendredi.

Bella se rappela soudain qu’elle n’avait pas parlé à Carlisle ou à Esme, et elle s’empressa de composer le numéro de cette dernière. Encore une fois, son appel alla directement à la messagerie vocale. Après avoir laissé un message, elle composa le numéro de Carlisle.

Messagerie vocale.

Bella fronça les sourcils en ramassant le plateau qu’elle apporta dans la salle de détente. Elle interpela Edward et il s’assit sur le canapé en face de l’âtre dans lequel un feu crépitait.

« J’ai essayé d’appeler tes parents, mais leurs téléphones transfèrent encore les appels dans leurs boîtes vocales. J’ai laissé des messages pour eux… » Commenta Bella en zappant les chaînes de télévision. 

Edward resta silencieux.

MERDE !!! Je n’ai pas dit à Bella que j’ai téléphoné à Emmett ! Elle va m’arracher les couilles pour ça ! Putain !

Bella se tourna vers Edward, intriguée par son absence de réponse.

Il avait l’air coupable. Très coupable ! En fait, Bella n’avait jamais vu cette expression particulière sur son visage avant.

« Edward ? » Dit-elle, posant implicitement la question.

« Hum, Bella, il faut que je te dise un truc, et je ne veux pas que tu t’énerves, d’accord ? Contente-toi de m’écouter, s’il te plaît, » débuta-t-il.

À présent Bella était inquiète. « De quoi s’agit-il ? Est-ce que c’est Carlisle et Esme ? Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

Edward soupira et passa sa main autour de son cou.

« L’autre jour, quand la ‘chose’ avec mes parents est arrivée. J’ai appelé Emmett… » 

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, mais ensuite tu lui as dit que tu le rappellerais, et je t’ai dit que tu ne pouvais rien lui dire, parce qu’Esme est mortifiée par toute cette histoire… Attends… Oh ! Edward, tu n’as pas fait ça ! » S’exclama Bella tandis qu’Edward avait l’air d’être sur le point de vomir.

Elle bondit du sofa et se tourna vers lui. « Tu veux me dire que, avec tous tes beaux discours à propos des secrets que nous ne devons pas avoir entre nous, de nos arrières que nous devons protéger, et toutes ces CONNERIES ! Tu veux me dire que tu as tout déballé à Emmett alors que je t’avais spécifiquement dit de ne pas le faire. Espèce d’hypocrite ! » Cria Bella.

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il explose à son tour contre elle, mais il se cala dans son siège et acquiesça.

« Quoi ? Tu n’as rien à dire pour ta défense ? » Elle l’aiguillonnait délibérément, mais Edward refusa de mordre à l’hameçon.

« Non, je suis désolé. J’étais en colère contre maman, et horrifié, et j’ai téléphoné à Em. Il n’y a pas d’excuses. J’ai merdé et je suis navré, » dit tranquillement Edward.

Bella le regarda, bouche bée.

Eh bien putain d’enfer ! Elle ne pouvait pas se battre avec lui s’il ne se battait pas en retour. Elle ne pouvait même pas rester fâchée contre lui. Elle savait que l’histoire sortirait d’une manière ou d’une autre ; il n’y avait pas de secrets dans la famille Cullen…

Elle retourna s’asseoir à côté d’Edward. Il l’observait comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle le poignarde avec la fourchette à dessert dans son assiette.

« Je te pardonne, Sparky. Je veux dire, c’est ta mère et c’était une scène plutôt déconcertante, et bon sang que Carlisle était furax ! La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas ouvrir ton clapet, d’accord ? » Dit-elle, se penchant pour l’embrasser sur la joue avant de prendre son assiette de gâteau onctueux.

Edward toucha sa joue avec sa main.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

Bella sentit ses yeux sur elle. « Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu allais m’écorcher vif, d’où ça vient, ça ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas mentir. Paul a laissé entendre la semaine dernière que parfois je n’écoute pas correctement et que je suis un peu prompte à juger… Alors j’essaye de m’améliorer, et tu n’as pas essayé de trouver des excuses au sujet de ce que tu as fait, et je comprends. Emmett est ton frère et je sais que vous partagez pratiquement tout. » Bella enfourna une bouchée de gâteau et de crème.

Edward lui sourit en prenant son propre gâteau.

Ils faisaient des progrès.

« Eh bien, je ne me suis pas défendu parce qu’il y a des choses qui ne sont tout simplement pas correctes. Comme quand tu m’as demandé de garder un truc pour moi et de ne pas en parler. Si j’avais un problème avec ça, j’aurais dû te le dire tout de suite que j’allais le dire à Emmett. Alors j’ai eu tort d’agir comme je l’ai fait, » expliqua Edward.

Bella se sourit à elle-même en sirotant son café. Nous progressons, lentement, mais sûrement, songea-t-elle.

ooo

Ce soir-là, après le départ de Paul, Edward s’isola dans son bureau pour répondre à un appel interurbain pendant que Bella était assise dans son studio. Elle était en train de passer à travers toutes ses œuvres récentes quand son téléphone sonna.

« Bella ? » Bella se raidit en reconnaissant la voix profonde de Riley.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle froidement.

« Salut. C’est Riley. Bella, il faut que je te parle, » dit-il.

Bella soupira bruyamment en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres de son atelier pour contempler le ciel noir. Il ne pleuvait plus et elle avait une vue sur la Baie de San Francisco.

« Riley… Je suis désolée, mais de quoi pourrais-tu bien vouloir me parler ? Je ne peux absolument pas continuer à travailler pour toi, pas dans ces circonstances. Je sais que je t’ai laissé avec un petit problème, et je vais t’aider jusqu’à ce que tu trouves quelqu’un d’autre, mais tu dois t’y mettre au plus vite… » Répliqua-t-elle.

Riley soupira. « Écoute, ce n’est pas seulement ça… Oui, je dois te présenter mes excuses et essayer d’expliquer mon moment de folie passagère, mais il y a plus et c’est important, Bella. S’il te plaît, pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ? Tu décides de l’heure et du lieu, et je serai là. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Il semblait désespéré, et il avait été bon pour elle, prenant le risque de lui offrir un poste important quand les choses avaient dégénéré avec Mona.

« Ok, je vais te rencontrer ici, chez moi. Demain à 15h, est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Merci Bella, tu ne le regretteras pas, » dit-il.

« J’espère que non, Riley. Je te verrai demain, » conclut-elle, lui donnant son adresse et le chemin pour s’y rendre. Ils se dirent au revoir et Bella déconnecta l’appel.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward debout dans l’embrasure. Il n’avait pas l’air content du tout.

« Pourquoi vas-tu voir cet abruti demain ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Bella prit une profonde respiration. C’était l’une de ces situations potentiellement explosives qui pouvait aller dans un sens ou dans l’autre si elle ne l’abordait pas de la bonne façon.

« Eh bien, Riley m’a appelée et il veut me rencontrer. Il sait que je ne vais plus travailler pour lui, mais il dit qu’il doit quand même me rencontrer. Aussi, j’ai proposé de diriger la galerie jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve quelqu’un d’autre, en autant qu’il se dépêche de trouver un remplaçant, » répondit-elle tranquillement. 

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui dois rien et je n’aime pas l’idée qu’il t’approche… »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je comprends cela, mais il a été bon pour moi, Edward. C’était tout un risque qu’il prenait de me confier sa galerie, et il n’a jamais franchi la ligne avec moi. Et puis je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici. Riley a demandé où nous pourrions nous rencontrer, et j’ai pensé que toi et moi serions tous les deux plus à l’aise si je le rencontrais à la maison. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Le visage d’Edward changea. Il sourit à Bella. « C’est parfait, Bébé. Merci d’avoir pensé à prendre mon avis en considération. Même si je n’aime toujours pas l’idée qu’il soit près de toi. »

« Ça me fait plaisir de t’inclure dans cette décision, tant que tu ne prévoies pas intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit, s’il te plaît ! » L’implora Bella.

Edward acquiesça. « Veux-tu savoir pourquoi je suis monté te voir ? Tu sais ce premier appel interurbain que j’ai reçu ? Eh bien c’était Aro… »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Eh ben allez, continue ! » L’exhorta-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent brillants. « J’ai obtenu le boulot, Bella ! Ils ont vraiment aimé le démo chez Pebbles et ils en veulent plus ! Il faut d’abord qu’ils terminent le film, ensuite ils vont faire le casting pour les voix des personnages, et ils veulent ma contribution tout au long du parcours, de sorte que la trame sonore que je vais composer aille de pair avec le film. »

Bella cria et sauta dans les bras d’Edward qui la fit tournoyer en riant. Elle poussa des petits cris et l’embrassa partout, et il gloussa en l’attirant plus près de son corps.

« Oh Edward ! Bébé ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, mon amour ! Et tellement excitée ! C’est génial ! Wow ! Alors quand est-ce qu’ils veulent t’avoir ? Comment est-ce que ça va marcher ? Vas-tu leur envoyer la partition quand tu vas l’avoir terminée ou quoi ? » Babilla Bella, sentant la fierté et l’amour monter en elle.

« Eh bien c’est-à-dire que je ne sais pas trop, mais je dois rencontrer les gens de Pebbles la semaine prochaine. Ça veut dire que je vais me rendre à L.A. quelques jours avant Jasper. » Edward regarda Bella pour s’assurer qu’elle prenait bien la nouvelle. 

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. « Évidemment ! Hé, tu sais, je me disais que je devrais aller visiter Charlie quelques jours pendant que tu ne seras pas là. »

Edward sourit. « C’est une excellente idée, Bébé ! Il va aimer ça. Pourquoi ne l’appellerais-tu pas pour voir s’il lui sera possible de prendre congé pendant que tu seras là ? Peut-être que tu peux y aller vendredi et rester pendant le week-end ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Ça me plairait bien. Au fait, tu as parlé du premier interurbain, mais qui t’a appelé la deuxième fois ? »

Edward sourit de plus belle. « Carlisle. Il t’envoie leur amour et dit qu’ils vont bien. Papa dit qu’ils avaient juste besoin de se retrouver en tête-à-tête. Maman est tombée en disgrâce d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre. Papa n’a pas dit grand-chose, sauf que nous ne devions pas nous impliquer dans cette affaire. Je lui ai dit qu’Emmett était au courant, et il a juste dit de ne pas nous occuper de ça. » Edward haussa les épaules. « Alors c’est ça. »

« Bon, ils ont l’air d’aller bien. As-tu demandé où était Esme ? »

« Il a dit qu’elle rencontrait un client – un truc de dernière minute, apparemment ce client vit tout près de l’endroit où ils séjournent, et qu’elle va téléphoner quand ils vont rentrer à la maison. »

« Hmm… Je me demande si les choix sociaux sont héréditaires… » Se questionna Bella à voix haute, croisant les bras.

« De quoi diable est-ce que tu parles, Bébé ? » S’enquit Edward avec un sourire confus.

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Eh bien, tu n’as pas vu ton père, Edward. Il était furax au-delà de la raison… Et son visage arborait cette expression de ‘Dom’ que tu as… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, rougissant.

Edward éclata de rire. « Et quoi ? Tu penses que mon père attache ma mère au lit ? C’est trop dérangeant pour que j’y pense, mais c’est drôle dans un sens tordu. Le médecin humble et doux, et la proverbiale Reine du Bal ! » S’exclama-t-il en continuant de glousser.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas… Il n’avait pas l’air humble et doux à la galerie. Il était énervé – plus que ça… Il était furieux. »

Edward écarta une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Bella. « Chérie, mon père était probablement plus que furieux. Je peux seulement imaginer comment je me sentirais si je trouvais un connard penché sur toi, en train de te conter fleurette. Je me transformerais sans doute en Rambo ! Mais Isabella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je hurlerais, je crierais, et je t’emmènerais certainement dans la salle de jeux pour te punir sévèrement, mais je ne te frapperais pas sous le coup de la colère, je n’abuserais jamais de la confiance que tu as en moi. Oui, je t’enlèverais des privilèges, je te ferais peut-être même dormir au pied du lit, mais tu serais en sécurité, » dit-il gentiment, sachant instinctivement ce qui l’inquiétait.

Bella hocha la tête, mais elle continua de mordre sa lèvre. « Mais c’est parce que tu sais comment… modérer ton tempérament, surtout après ce qui s’est passé… Je sais que Carlisle n’est pas comme… Jacob, » déglutit Bella en prononçant le prénom de manière à peine audible. Elle poursuivit, « Mais Esme ne sait pas… et Carlisle était… en colère, Edward. »

Edward leva ses mains pour prendre le visage de Bella en coupe dans ses paumes. « Hé, allons maintenant. Voici ce qu’on va faire, pourquoi ne pas dîner, et ensuite je vais téléphoner à mes parents et tu pourras parler à ma mère, d’accord ? »

Bella posa ses mains sur les siennes. « Merci. »

Edward l’embrassa tendrement. « De rien, mon amour. Maintenant, allons manger une soupe et un sandwich au fromage ? »

Bella sourit et opina. « D’accord. »

Elle sortit du studio et Edward la suivit après avoir éteint les lumières.

ooo

Le dîner fut silencieux et Edward pouvait voir que Bella était préoccupée par la situation avec ses parents, ainsi que par sa rencontre avec Riley le lendemain.

Elle avait téléphoné à Charlie plus tôt et avait été un peu surprise qu’il soit si bref avec elle. Il lui avait dit qu’elle l’appelait pendant un match de football. Il était content qu’elle veuille lui rendre visite, mais il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir la semaine suivante, et non pas le week-end du départ d’Edward. Bella avait accepté même si elle était un peu attristée, mais Charlie s’était empressé de lui expliquer qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre congé avant ce moment-là parce que ses deux adjoints n’allaient pas être là. L’un d’eux, Eric, était prêt à partir n’importe quel jour car sa femme était sur le point d’accoucher de leur premier enfant. L’autre adjoint, dont Bella se souvenait de La Push, était Sam Ulley et il assistait à des cours de formation à Seattle durant quelques jours.

Bella avait accepté d’aller voir Charlie au moment qui lui convenait le mieux et lui avait dit au revoir.

Edward remarqua qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de regarder l’horloge, et finalement, après l’avoir incitée à manger la moitié de son repas, il téléphona à Carlisle.

Bella était en train de nettoyer la cuisine, observant son visage avec anxiété.

« Edward, deux fois dans la même journée. » Carlisle semblait légèrement amusé plutôt qu’irrité.

« Ouais, écoute papa, Bella a besoin de parler à maman. Elle semble penser que tu pourrais avoir commis un terrible acte de violence et fouetté notre mère ou quelque chose du genre, » dit Edward sans préambule.

Bella secouait la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. « Edward ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Carlisle rit dans le téléphone, mais alors il dégrisa. « Bordel ! J’aurais dû réaliser que Bella s’inquiéterait. J’étais pas mal furieux l’autre jour. Laisse-moi lui parler, » dit-il.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Où est maman, papa ? » Demanda-t-il posément.

Carlisle soupira alors que son irritation envers son fils cadet grandissait. « Ta mère est juste ici, Edward, et elle va bien. Je lui ai… interdit de parler pendant quelques jours, et c’est la raison pour laquelle elle ne vous a pas téléphoné. Elle ne peut parler à personne. J’ai confisqué son téléphone. Maintenant, veux-tu oui ou non que je parle à Bella ? » 

« Une interdiction ? Tu plaisantes ? Allez papa, elle… » Commença Edward, seulement pour être coupé par le ton sec de Carlisle.

« Elle est ma femme, Edward Anthony. Je vais lui permettre de parler à Bella, brièvement… » Edward entendit un bruit en arrière-plan, comme si sa mère disait quelque chose. « … Mais c’est seulement parce que je ne veux pas que Bella se fasse du souci. Tu es un Dom, Edward, et tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu’il ne faut pas intervenir dans le domaine d’un autre homme, » déclara Carlisle.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce foutoir ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

« Alors quoi ? Tu es un Dom maintenant ? » Lança Edward sur un ton à moitié moqueur. Il entendit quelqu’un inspirer brusquement et vit Bella qui se tenait de l’autre côté de l’îlot, agrippant le comptoir.

Il secoua la tête à son intention et roula des yeux pour essayer d’indiquer que ce n’était pas une grosse affaire.

Il entendit son père grogner. « Loin de là, mais bon, nous avons adopté certains des principes au fil des ans… »

« D’accord ! Et c’est beaucoup trop d’information pour moi, merci, papa ! Écoute, s’il te plaît, peux-tu juste passer le téléphone à maman et je vais passer le mien à Bella… »

Edward entendit Carlisle dire quelque chose à Esme, et il entendit celle-ci rire doucement. Ce rire le calma car il le connaissait bien. C’était celui qu’elle réservait à son père quand ils flirtaient et folâtraient l’un avec l’autre.

« Edward, chéri ? Comment vas-tu ? » Edward sourit et vit Bella se détendre et respirer plus aisément.

« Bonjour maman, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme rit. « Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Ton père avait raison d’être en colère, mais nous travaillons là-dessus. Trésor, laisse-moi parler à Bella avant que papa ne pique une crise ! Je ne suis pas supposée avoir le droit de parler ou quelque chose ! Je t’aime fiston, » dit-elle doucement, et Edward ferma les yeux alors que sa voix le réchauffait et le calmait.

« Je t’aime, Esme, » dit-il avant de passer le téléphone à Bella.

Elle lui sourit en le lui prenant.

« Elle va bien… » Articula-t-il. 

Bella hocha la tête.

« Bonjour maman, » dit-elle en tournant le dos à Edward.

« Bella, chérie, Carlisle dit que tu étais inquiète ! Oh, bébé ! Je suis désolée ; nous ne voulions pas t’angoisser. Je vais bien ! » Bella était tellement soulagée d’entendre la voix d’Esme qu’elle sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée de faire tout un plat avec ça, mais c’est juste que Carlisle était tellement en colère… Et j’ai laissé mon imagination galoper, » s’empressa-t-elle d’expliquer.

Esme balaya ses excuses. « Merci de te faire du souci pour moi, mon cœur, mais il faut que tu saches que Carlisle ne me ferait jamais de mal, Bella. Et s’il le faisait, il aurait besoin de soins médicaux ! » Dit-elle piteusement en souriant à son mari allongé sur le lit défait.

Il leva une main et la fit courir sur les cuisses nues d’Esme, haussant un sourcil à son impertinence, et elle rougit alors qu’il se penchait pour ramasser l’œuf vibrant qui, jusqu’à quelques minutes plus tôt, était utilisé pour torturer Esme de la plus voluptueuse des manières.

Elle secoua furieusement la tête. Carlisle sourit et hocha lentement la tête, écartant ses cuisses.

« Bella, il faut vraiment, vraiment que j’y aille… Nous parlerons bientôt, oh Seigneur, d’accord ? » Conclut Esme. Sa voix sonnait comme si elle était… en train de baiser ? 

Bella faillit laisser tomber le téléphone. « Très bien ! Au revoir ! » Dit-elle en le redonnant brutalement à Edward en frissonnant.

« Tes parents ! Ils sont… impossibles ! Je pense honnêtement qu’ils étaient en train d’avoir des relations sexuelles ou une séance de pelotage assez sérieuse merci… Beurk ! » S’exclama Bella en plissant le nez de consternation.

Edward se mit à rire. « Ouais, ça leur ressemble tout à fait. Bébé, je te l’ai dit, ils sont le roi et la reine des coquineries ! »

« Carlisle, vilain garçon ! Oh ! Arrête… oh merde… tu… je… putain ! »

Carlisle gloussa en attachant à nouveau les menottes à la tête du lit.

« Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je crois que nous allions voir si je pouvais te faire jouir comme ça… »

« PUTAIN ! CARLIIIIIIIISLE ! »

« Je crois que c’est un oui… Hmmmm, j’aime bien ce petit plug, » dit Carlisle en rampant pour rencontrer les lèvres avides d’Esme.

ooo

Lundi sembla filer à la vitesse de l’éclair alors que Bella rencontrait Kate en matinée et entreprenait ensuite la tâche ardue de trouver des sites web d’artistes sur Internet. 

Elle traqua aussi son ancien professeur d’art et organisa une rencontre avec elle. Professeur Kean était une femme d’âge mûr qui avait encouragé Bella à montrer son travail tout au long de ses études à l’École des Beaux-Arts affiliée à l’université et elle était très heureuse de la revoir. Bella s’arrangea pour la rencontrer avant d’aller passer du temps à Forks avec Charlie.

Il semblait que la journée ne faisait que commencer lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonna. Bella entendit Edward y répondre, et sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva devant la porte d’entrée avec le bras d’Edward autour d’elle.

Ils observèrent en silence Riley sortir de sa voiture de location et marcher à leur rencontre.

Bella serra la main d’Edward dans un avertissement silencieux tout en souriant à son ex-patron. Son sourire se changea en une expression consternée lorsqu’elle aperçut l’œil au beurre noir qu’il arborait. 

« Riley ! Que t’est-il arrivé ? » S’écria-t-elle.

Riley sourit tristement. « Rien que je ne méritais pas. Bonjour Bella, c’est gentil de ta part de me rencontrer. »

Bella recula et tira Edward avec elle. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son petit ami et vit qu’il avait adopté une pose semi-détendue, mais on aurait dit qu’il était prêt à bondir à tout moment. Le fait qu’il soit vêtu d’un jean noir et d’une chemise assortie n’aidait en rien à le rendre moins intimidant. 

« Riley, j’aimerais te présenter Edward. Edward, voici Riley Govender, » dit-elle.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant un moment, avant que Riley ne détourne le regard. Il sourit et lui tendit la main.

Edward lui lança un regard sévère.

Ouais, sache reconnaître ton rang, espèce d’enfoiré !

Il tendit sa main et serra celle de Riley. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Bienvenue chez nous, » dit Edward, s’assurant que Riley sache que Bella et lui vivaient ensemble.

« C’est bon de faire enfin ta connaissance, Edward. J’admire ton travail, et Bella n’arrête pas de parler de toi, » répliqua Riley en regardant le très bel homme attirer Bella encore plus près de son flanc. 

« Ok ! Entre donc, Riley. Donne-moi ta veste. Aimerais-tu avoir un café ? » Demanda Bella.

Elle prit la veste de Riley et l’accrocha dans le vestibule avant de montrer le chemin vers la cuisine.

Riley s’assit à la table, et une fois qu’Edward eut constaté qu’il ne semblait pas constituer une menace, il s’excusa et retourna à la salle de musique.

Bella versa deux tasses de café et vint rejoindre Riley à la table.

Ils se regardèrent avant que Riley ne prenne la parole.

« Tout d’abord, je dois te présenter mes excuses, Bella. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s’est vraiment passé l’autre jour. Je suis tellement embarrassé par mon comportement… »

Bella pouvait voir que Riley était sincère.

« J’accepte tes excuses, mais je ne peux pas, et ne changerai pas d’avis. Je vais… essayer de vendre mes œuvres, » dit-elle en sentant ses joues brûler.

Riley sourit de toutes ses dents. « C’est fantastique ! Me laisserais-tu s’il te plaît voir ton travail ? Tu ne m’as jamais montré ton portfolio. »

Bella commença à secouer la tête. « Je ne pense pas être au niveau des artistes que tu sélectionnes, Riley… »

Riley se mit à rire. « Bella, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas en juger par moi-même ? »

Bella hésita, puis elle acquiesça. « Ok, pourquoi pas ? Laisse-moi juste dire à Edward que nous montons à l’atelier, » dit-elle en se levant.

Riley la suivit lentement jusqu’à la salle de détente. Elle ouvrit les portes de la salle de musique et Riley aperçut l’acteur assis au piano, en train de jouer une pièce de musique classique qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un enregistrement en studio.

Il regarda Bella mettre ses bras autour des épaules d’Edward et chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Edward fit une pause et hocha la tête en échangeant un baiser avec elle.

Riley se détourna rapidement, ayant l’impression de s’immiscer dans un moment très intime.

Bella le rejoignit après avoir refermé la porte.

« Suis-moi, » dit-elle en le guidant vers le troisième étage.

Riley bavarda à bâtons rompus avec elle, lui parlant de sa visite et de sa contribution au Festival Indie qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines.

Bella parvint à son studio et Riley vit combien elle était nerveuse.

« Bella, je m’engage à être honnête avec toi. Je ne t’ai pas menti, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. »

Cela sembla apaiser l’esprit de Bella et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers une pile de tableaux appuyés contre un mur.

Riley jeta un coup d’œil autour, notant qu’il y avait une cinquantaine d’œuvres d’art qu’il pouvait voir. Bella comprit qu’il voulait examiner son travail sans bavardage futile, aussi alla-t-elle dans sa chambre noire pour en revenir avec quelques clichés sur lesquels elle travaillait.

Il y avait des photos de paysage qu’elle avait prises de la Baie un jour qu’elle était allée se promener à l’heure du déjeuner. Elle avait marché jusqu’à la marina et avait pris des photos de yachts dans la baie, avec une vue merveilleusement claire de Treasure Island et au-delà.

Riley était occupé à tourner toile après toile autour de lui. Il était abasourdi. Il savait que Bella avait un œil intelligent, et il était sûr qu’elle avait du talent, mais il ne s’était jamais attendu à voir un travail aussi stupéfiant. 

Ses aquarelles étaient éthérées et oniriques. Elle avait fidèlement reproduit des enfants jouant sur le rivage alors que l’eau venait lécher leurs pieds.

Elle peignait les levers de soleil comme s’ils remontaient à l’origine des temps.

Son utilisation des couleurs était exceptionnelle, et son souci du détail était tout simplement incroyable.

Riley passa ensuite à ses œuvres à l’acrylique et vit qu’elles étaient plus récentes par les sujets représentés.

Elle capturait les gens avec l’œil d’une photographe et la main d’une artiste. Il aperçut son carnet de croquis et commença à le feuilleter. Il sourit en voyant une image d’Esme et de son mari. Bella avait capté sa beauté et l’amour évident entre le couple. Il tourna rapidement la page et vit d’autres personnes. Il reconnut Jasper Whitlock avec sa fiancée ; Riley crut voir une similitude entre la jeune femme d’une beauté frappante et Esme Cullen. Il se rappela alors que ce Whitlock était fiancé à la sœur d’Edward Cullen.

Riley reporta son attention sur les trésors contre les murs. Il aperçut la grande toile sur le chevalet et déplaça le chiffon qui la protégeait de la poussière.

Il contempla la peinture représentant Edward endormi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il sortit de son état de transe quand quelqu’un se racla la gorge.

Il se retourna et vit Edward debout sur le seuil, semblant très mal à l’aise.

« Où est Isabella ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Riley fit un signe vers la chambre noire.

Edward fixa la toile qui le représentait. Il n’y avait rien de sexuel dans le tableau, mais il était évident qu’il avait été peint avec amour et une connaissance intime du sujet.

« Elle me flatte, » commenta-t-il.

Riley sourit et secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. D’après ce que j’ai vu, Bella peint ce qu’elle voit. »

Il se tourna vers Edward. « Sait-elle même à quel point elle est bonne, non, à quel point elle est foutrement géniale ? »

Edward sourit avec fierté. « Pas la moindre idée. »

Riley secoua la tête. « Edward, Bella est extrêmement talentueuse. » Il leva les yeux alors que Bella entrait dans la pièce.

Elle regarda Riley et Edward et vit que la peinture d’Edward n’était plus recouverte. Elle rougit et regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Hmmm… C’est mon préféré. J’ai fait le croquis de toi en Italie et j’ai aimé le résultat que ça a donné… »

Edward lui sourit. « Tu me flattes, Bébé. Si seulement je paraissais aussi bien le matin… »

Bella roula des yeux. « Oh, je t’en prie ! En tout cas, j’ai délibérément laissé ton visage en dehors de ce tableau parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j’exploitais ton image ou quoi que ce soit, et nous nous étions mis d’accord, rappelle-toi, parce que tu était plutôt paranoïaque à l’époque. » 

Edward se mit à rire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrassa son front et lui sourit. « Oui, je l’étais, Bébé, mais j’aurais dû savoir à ce moment-là que tu n’as rien d’une fille ordinaire. Tu me surprends tous les jours et j’adore ça. Maintenant, en réalité je suis monté ici afin de voir si Riley aimerait se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Emmett a téléphoné tout à l’heure, et Rose et lui, ainsi que Jazz et Alice, veulent faire un barbecue, alors j’ai pensé que je pourrais inviter notre hôte. »

Edward regarda Riley qui les avait observés en se souriant à lui-même. Il pouvait voir combien ils étaient profondément épris l’un de l’autre et il se demandait s’il rencontrerait jamais quelqu’un qui le compléterait comme Bella et Edward semblaient se compléter l’un l’autre.

Pendant un instant, une image d’Esme lui traversa l’esprit, mais il la chassa tout aussi rapidement. Non, cela, peu importe ce que c’était, aurait été une union rapide, violente et purement physique.

« Riley ? Aimerais-tu rester à dîner ? » Lui demanda Bella.

Riley acquiesça. « Ça me ferait très plaisir, en fait. Merci. Bella, pouvons-nous parler au sujet du travail que tu as fait ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Il faut juste que j’aille chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre noire. »

« Chambre noire ? » Dit-il.

« Oh oui, c’est l’un des cadeaux que mon merveilleux petit ami m’a offerts pour Noël. J’aime beaucoup y passer du temps. Je vais aller chercher mes appareils photo pour ce soir, » dit-elle avec désinvolture en se rendant dans l’autre pièce. 

Edward donna un petit coup de coude à Riley. « Demande-lui de te montrer les photos qu’elle a prises à Napa. Bon, il faut que j’aille préparer la viande pour ce soir. Mon frère peut manger un bœuf à lui tout seul ! » Dit-il avant de sortir.

Bella revint avec quelques épreuves photographiques. Elle les mit sur son petit bureau et se tourna vers Riley.

« Bon, dis-moi. Qu’en penses-tu ? » S’enquit-elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait tellement peur, car elle savait que Riley s’y connaissait en art. Qui plus est, il avait fait la promotion de plusieurs artistes qui avaient connu un très grand succès par la suite. 

Riley sourit et s’assit sur le sofa qui occupait un des murs.

Bella lui offrit quelque chose à boire et sortit deux bouteilles d’eau du frigo-bar dans le coin.

« Bella, je l’ai dit à Edward et je vais te dire la même chose. Tu es tellement douée que ça fait peur. J’ai eu un aperçu étonnant de tes sujets et tu peins ce que tu vois. Tu es aussi habile à l’aquarelle qu’à l’acrylique, mais il semblerait que tu apprécies également peindre à l’huile. Je vois que le tableau d’Edward a été réalisé à l’huile. »

Bella rougit intensément et tortilla ses cheveux. Elle lécha ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

Riley lui sourit. « Vraiment. Comment se fait-il que personne ne te l’ait jamais dit avant ? »

Bella avait l’air mal à l’aise. « Certaines personnes me l’ont dit, en vérité. L’une de ces personnes était mon professeur aux Beaux-Arts. Je vais la rencontrer dans quelques semaines à Seattle, lorsque je vais rendre visite à Charlie, » dit-elle.

« Qui est Charlie ? »

« Mon père. Il vit dans une petite ville à trois heures de route de Seattle. Alors ouais, mon professeur m’encourageait toujours à présenter mon travail à des concours et des trucs comme ça, mais je ne croyais pas vraiment que j’étais bonne à ce point dans quelque chose qui est ma passion, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. 

« Maintenant, puis-je voir les photos que tu as prises ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Edward t’a dit de me le demander, n’est-ce pas ? »

Riley hocha la tête.

Bella se leva et sortit quelques albums dans lesquels elle avait commencé à ranger ses photos préférées.

Riley tendit la main et elle lui donna les albums.

Il ouvrit le premier. Il s’agissait du lot de photos qu’elle avait prises en Italie.

Riley lui posa des questions au sujet de chacune et écouta Bella lui raconter la petite histoire accompagnant chaque cliché.

Le deuxième album contenait des photographies de Thanksgiving, de Noël et d’autres réunions de famille, ainsi que les photos plus récentes qu’elle avait prises dans la forêt.

Riley passa un long moment à regarder les images. Finalement, il ferma le dernier des albums.

« Quelle formation as-tu eue en photographie ? »

« J’ai suivi un cours optionnel à l’école secondaire, et ensuite j’ai suivi un cours d’été à l’Université de Washington. J’ai beaucoup aimé, alors j’ai continué à faire de la photo. Puis Edward m’a offert cette chambre noire, parce que parfois j’aime faire du développement ‘à l’ancienne,’ et il m’a donné deux ou trois appareils photo incroyables, alors je m’en donne à cœur joie. Je sais que je devrais me consacrer à la peinture, et maintenant que j’ai besoin de gagner ma vie, je vais certainement devoir accorder moins de temps à la photographie, mais j’adore ça, » déclara Bella en replaçant les albums sur l’étagère.

« Nous devons retourner en bas. Je dois préparer des salades et des plats d’accompagnement pour ce soir, sinon nous allons seulement manger de la viande avec Emmett, Edward et Jasper dans les parages ! Nous pouvons continuer à discuter en marchant, d’accord ? »

Riley commença à parler en descendant les escaliers. « Bella, je veux exposer ton travail. Mais je veux le faire sur une bien plus grande échelle que le 22 de la rue Princess ou même la galerie de San Francisco. »

Bella s’arrêta et le dévisagea. « Quoi ? »

Riley opina. « Je veux montrer tes œuvres à Los Angeles et à New York. Je veux aussi faire deux expositions distinctes. Une pour tes photos et une pour tes peintures. J’aimerais exposer environ quatre jours à chaque endroit. »

Il s’enthousiasmait à l’idée et faisait déjà des plans dans sa tête. « Nous allons faire San Francisco, Los Angeles, et pourquoi pas San Diego ? J’ai un ami là-bas qui adorerait voir ton travail. Ensuite New York… Ça fera à peu près un mois, peut-être cinq semaines. Ça va être formidable, Bella… » Ils venaient juste d’entrer dans la cuisine quand Bella se retourna et posa sa main sur la poitrine de Riley.

« Holà, attends une minute ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Parles-tu d’une tournée ? Parce que si c’est le cas, alors c’est hors de question ! Il n’est pas question que je me donne en spectacle dans un numéro de vaudeville pour gagner quelques dollars ! Non ! Oublie ça ! » Lança Bella en criant presque. 

Elle se précipita vers le réfrigérateur et commença à sortir les légumes des tiroirs en marmonnant pour elle-même.

Soudain, elle se tourna, pointant vers Riley avec un bouquet de carottes dans la main. « Autre chose, personne de ma famille ne peut figurer dans l’une des photos ! Ils ne veulent pas ni n’ont besoin de cette publicité, et donc je ne peux pas faire une exposition de mes photographies. À moins que tu veuilles mes arbres, mes lacs et mes bateaux ! »

Avant que Riley puisse lui répondre, Bella entra dans le garde-manger et commença à faire claquer les tiroirs.

Riley leva les yeux alors qu’Edward entrait dans la pièce. Il l’observa pendant une minute, paniqué, se demandant s’il allait recevoir un coup de poing de l’un des chouchous d’Hollywood.

Merde !

Edward le surprit en passant devant lui, arquant un sourcil au bruit provenant du garde-manger.

« Tu veux une bière, Riley ? »

Riley hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Edward gloussa et tapota son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la porte du garde-manger. « Aimerais-tu un verre de vin, Bébé ? »

Riley grinça des dents en entendant la réponse de Bella. « Remplis-le à ras bord. Sais-tu ce que Riley veut faire ? Il veut faire une exposition de mon travail… » Dit-elle d’un ton hargneux.

« C’est merveilleux… » Débuta Edward, mais Bella l’arrêta.

« Non ! Ça ne l’est pas, et sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, Bébé ? »

« Parce qu’il veut faire une putain de tournée de présentation ! Quatre ou cinq villes en quatre semaines ! Je ne veux absolument pas ce genre d’attention ou de publicité ! Peux-tu imaginer ? Je ne peux pas le faire, Edward… Je ne peux pas… »

Edward disparut dans le garde-manger et Riley entendit le bruit des pommes de terre qui dégringolaient sur le sol alors qu’il semblait qu’Edward soulevait Bella dans ses bras.

ooo

En fait, Edward était sorti de son bureau lorsqu’il avait entendu Bella et Riley descendre les escaliers. Il avait entendu ce que Riley disait et il était tout aussi excité pour Bella. 

Il avait également anticipé très précisément comment Bella allait réagir. Il savait qu’elle allait complètement paniquer.

Bella détestait plus que tout être le centre d’attention. Et le fait d’être loin de ses amis et de la famille allait la rendre encore plus nerveuse et anxieuse.

Trois… deux… un…

« Holà, attends une minute ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Parles-tu d’une tournée…? » Cria Bella.

Elle ne l’avait pas déçu. Edward l’écouta faire claquer les objets dans le réfrigérateur, puis elle ajouta quelque chose à son premier commentaire avant de se diriger dans le garde-manger en piétinant.

Edward pouvait l’entendre marmonner et jurer en maltraitant les pauvres légumes qui avaient le malheur d’être dans son chemin.

Il décida d’intervenir. Après avoir offert une bière à Riley – l’homme ressemblait à un cerf pris dans les phares d’une voiture – il se dirigea vers la pièce où étaient rangées toutes les denrées non périssables et s’appuya contre la porte.

Bella était furieuse. Elle soufflait et piaffait en lançant un regard mauvais aux oignons et aux pommes de terre. 

Il lui offrit un verre de vin et elle ouvrit un barrage de diarrhée verbale sur lui.

Il attendit qu’elle se calme et qu’elle commence à avoir l’air affolée et éperdue avant de bouger.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Edward… Je ne peux pas… » Elle avait une expression effondrée en terminant sa phrase. Edward la prit dans ses bras qui n’attendaient que ça. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, agrippant celui-ci de toutes ses forces.

« Sh… sh… Je te tiens, Bébé… Ça va… Écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? »

Bella hocha la tête mais ne desserra pas son emprise.

« Bien. Maintenant, ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose, Bella. C’est une offre fantastique que Riley te fait, et il ne le fait pas parce qu’il veut sauter ma mère. Il le fait parce que tu es bourrée de talent et que tu mérites d’être reconnue. Même si la tournée dure un mois, tu n’as pas à rester pendant tout ce temps. Tu peux négocier, tu sais. Je connais une ou deux choses au sujet des contrats, et c’est pareil pour Jazz, Rose et Alice. Nous avons aussi Jeremiah, tu te rappelles ? Tu donnes tes dates de disponibilité et tu choisis le moment qui te conviendra. C’est toi qui décides… Je t’aime, et tu sais que je serai avec toi toutes les fois que je le pourrai. Tu le mérites, Bella, et le moment est venu pour toi de briller… Saisis-le et profites-en ! » Edward parla doucement au creux de son oreille tandis que ses mains traçaient des cercles dans son dos.

Il sentit Bella se détendre dans ses bras et il pencha son visage vers le sien d’une seule main.

Il chercha ses yeux. Elle avait encore l’air en état de choc et nerveuse, mais il fut content de voir qu’elle n’allait pas avoir une crise de panique.

« Ça va, Bébé ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Bella acquiesça. « Ouais, je pense que oui. Merci, j’avais besoin de toi pour me calmer. »

Edward l’embrassa passionnément avant de se détacher d’elle et de hocher la tête en voyant les légumes éparpillés sur le sol.

« Penses-tu qu’ils vont s’en remettre ? » Dit-il d’un ton malicieux.

Bella se mit à rire en se penchant pour commencer à ramasser les légumes.

« Je pense que oui. Vous feriez mieux de me donner ce verre de vin, M. Cullen, si vous voulez que je prépare de succulents plats d’accompagnement. »

« Qu’allons-nous avoir ? »

« Hmm, je pensais faire des pommes de terre et des oignons cuits au four avec de la crème aigre, du chou pour Jasper et une salade avec une vinaigrette maison. Je vais aussi cuire des petits pains à l’ail. Ça t’inspire ? »

Edward se frotta l’estomac. « C’est parfait ! Je meurs déjà de faim. »

Il donna un dernier baiser à Bella. « Ça va, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, et le cœur de Bella fondit à l’amour et à la chaleur dans ses yeux. 

« Oui tout à fait, grâce à toi, Sparky. Je t’aime, » dit-elle.

Edward acquiesça et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et s’excusa auprès de Riley d’être un si mauvais hôte.

Il prit deux bières dans le réfrigérateur, ainsi qu’une bouteille de Chardonnay bien fraîche provenant du vignoble de Cullen Crest.

Riley se leva pour prendre la boisson qu’Edward lui offrait. Edward prit un grand verre à vin dans l’armoire. Il sourit à Riley. « Mon père me renierait s’il me voyait verser notre vin blanc dans un verre destiné au vin rouge, mais Bella a besoin de plus qu’un petit verre. »

Il s’empressa d’ajouter quelques glaçons et remplit le verre avec le vin blanc frais.

Riley regarda la bouteille. « Oh ! Vous possédez votre propre vignoble ! »

Edward hocha la tête avant d’aller offrir le verre de vin à Bella.

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue puis entreprit d’éplucher les oignons. 

« Où est situé votre vignoble ? » Interrogea Riley.

« À Napa. St-Helena, plus précisément. La famille possède ce vignoble depuis quatre générations, » expliqua Edward.

« Et vous avez un manager pour le gérer ? » S’enquit Riley.

Edward lui expliqua comment le vignoble était administré.

Les pommes de terre cuisaient dans le four, ce serait bientôt le tour des petits pains à l’ail, et la salade était prête quand Jasper et Alice arrivèrent. Emmett et Rosalie suivaient juste derrière.

Bella les accueillit avec sourires et embrassades. Elle tendit des bières à Jasper et à Emmett et les dirigea vers la terrasse à l’arrière de la résidence tandis qu’elle servait du vin à Alice et un verre de thé glacé à Rosalie qui roula des yeux et grommela au sujet du fait qu’elle était tout le temps sobre.

Bella se pencha et frotta le ventre en plein essor de Rosalie. « Salut bébé Bean. Est-ce que ta maman te rend fou ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix chantante.

Rosalie s’empara de la queue de cheval de Bella et tira son visage vers le sien. « La maman de Bean va te botter le cul si tu n’arrêtes pas de le corrompre mentalement avec ta merde ! » Grogna Rosalie, et Bella et Alice se mirent à hurler de rire.

Alice se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Rosalie. « Nous t’aimons, sœurette ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

« EMMETT, TA SŒUR ET TA BELLE-SŒUR ME FONT CHIER ! » Rugit Rosalie.

C’est alors qu’elles virent Emmett bondir dans la cuisine et arrêter brusquement à la table.

Il regarda frénétiquement à la ronde. « Qu’y a-t-il, Bébé ? Pourquoi vous liguez-vous contre Rosie toutes les deux ? »

« Tu es en train de devenir tellement fleur bleue, Em, » rigola Alice. « Ou devrais-je t’appeler Emilie ? »

« Tais-toi, demi-portion ! »

Bella pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. « Je pense que le dîner est presque prêt, » dit-elle au moment où les autres gars revenaient à l’intérieur.

Le repas fut tapageur, comme d’habitude, et tout le monde accepta Riley sans poser de questions. Edward avait prit Emmett en aparté quand il était arrivé et lui avait expliqué ce que Carlisle lui avait dit.

Emmett accorda le bénéfice du doute à Riley, et malgré le fait que Bella soit un peu anxieuse, il n’y eut pas de moments gênants.

Elle demanda à Edward de ne rien dire à propos des expositions à venir.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper partirent peu après le dîner. Riley voulait parler à Bella à propos de son travail, mais celle-ci ne voulut pas en discuter davantage ce soir-là.

Riley accepta de lui envoyer une proposition qu’elle pourrait étudier à loisir. Ils convinrent de se rencontrer plus tard dans la semaine.

ooo

Bella reçut la proposition de Riley l’après-midi suivant. Les galeries Absolute étaient disposées à exposer son travail, faire toute la publicité et utiliser leurs listes de contacts pour la première exposition en échange de seulement 35% du revenu de la vente de ses œuvres. 

Bella était estomaquée. Elle savait que les artistes qui exposaient pour la première fois devaient donner 85% de leurs revenus à la galerie, ou même 90% dans certains cas dans des villes telles que New York ou L.A.

Edward insista pour qu’elle communique avec la firme de Jeremiah, et leur avocat spécialisé en contrats lui demanda de lui envoyer le document par courriel afin de pouvoir l’examiner. Le seul changement que Bella apporta à la proposition de Riley fut qu’elle allait participer uniquement à la soirée d’ouverture de son exposition dans chaque ville.

Riley voulait exposer une vingtaine de ses toiles et une quinzaine de ses photographies. Il voulait que Bella choisisse un thème. Il insistait pour qu’elle utilise le tableau d’Edward comme la pièce centrale et qu’elle travaille autour de celle-ci.

Bella passa des heures dans son studio à décider quelles peintures et photographies elle allait utiliser.

Entre son travail à l’étage supérieur et Edward qui était absorbé par son propre travail dans la salle de musique, ils se virent très peu l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’arrive le mercredi soir et qu’ait lieu le dîner auquel elle avait convié Bernice, Stanley, Harry et Edgar.

Tous les quatre furent une distraction bienvenue, et Bella remarqua qu’Edward semblait plus détendu lui aussi, riant et plaisantant avec Edgar et Stanley.

Une fois que leurs invités eurent quitté les lieux, Edward suggéra de faire trempette dans le bain à remous. Bella accepta volontiers et ils enfilèrent leurs peignoirs épais et moelleux et sortirent sur le patio glacé. L’eau était parfaite et Bella frissonna de plaisir en s’enfonçant dans la chaleur tourbillonnante.

Edward la tira pour qu’elle soit devant lui, et elle ferma les yeux en appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine. 

« Quelle semaine de fou ! » Commenta-t-elle.

Edward en convint. « C’est pourquoi je ne voulais pas prendre davantage d’engagements à voir d’autres gens avant mon départ. Nous devons ralentir et nous concentrer l’un sur l’autre pendant un certain temps. As-tu décidé lesquels de tes tableaux tu vas présenter ? »

Bella soupira. « Riley me met de la pression pour que j’utilise ‘Moment d’intimité’, mais je ne suis toujours pas certaine. J’aime énormément ce tableau. Il signifie tellement pour moi… »

Edward sourit. « Est-ce comme ça qu’il s’intitule ? C’est un titre bien choisi, mais as-tu assez de matériel pour en faire le thème de ta collection ? »

« Il se trouve que oui, en fait. Je pourrais donner à Riley le double de la quantité d’œuvres qu’il veut. Quant aux photos, j’irais aussi avec le thème ‘Intimement vôtre,’ mais davantage centré sur la nature. Maintenant, assez parlé de moi, raconte-moi ce qui se passe de ton côté. Tu as été très occupé toi aussi. As-tu eu d’autres rétroactions de Pebbles ? »

Edward demeura silencieux pendant un moment. Bella attendit et devint anxieuse alors que le silence persistait.

Elle se redressa et se retourna dans les bras d’Edward. Il avait l’air troublé.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Enregistrer la trame sonore va prendre du temps, et nous allons devoir avoir des musiciens, des chanteurs et un orchestre dans les studios. Il n’y a pas de studios comme ça ici, donc il se peut que je doive aller à Los Angeles pour le faire. »

Bella sentit son cœur couler à pic.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ce ne sera pas à temps plein, ou du moins ça ne devrait pas l’être… » Commença-t-il, mais Bella insista sans relâche.

« Combien de temps, Edward ? Dis-le moi, s’il te plaît, » répéta-t-elle, se sentant effrayée tout à coup.

« Environ quatre mois… Mais il se peut qu’ils n’aient pas besoin de moi pendant tout ce temps ! Une fois la partition écrite, le reste est vraiment entre les mains des musiciens et des chanteurs, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Edward n’osa pas lui dire qu’ils l’avaient pratiquement supplié de non seulement écrire la trame sonore, mais aussi de produire l’album qui accompagnerait le film.

Bella hocha la tête, serrant sa main en poing afin que ses ongles s’enfoncent dans sa paume pour l’empêcher de verser les larmes qu’elle sentait monter précipitamment.

« Quand est-ce que… euh… tu dois être là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant autour de la boule dans sa gorge.

Edward posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l’attira vers lui. C’est seulement à ce moment-là que Bella se rendit compte qu’elle s’était éloignée de lui.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Non… Ça va... c’est bon, tu as toujours voulu faire ça… » Soupira-t-elle faiblement.

Edward sourit tristement et appuya brièvement son front au sien, avant de la tenir à bout de bras afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux tristes et songeurs.

« Bella, penses-tu honnêtement que je voudrais ou que je pourrais te laisser pendant quatre mois ? Sûrement que tu as plus confiance en moi que ça ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre mais ne répondit pas.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais derrière, mon amour. Si je dois partir, tu vas venir avec moi, bien entendu. Nous ferons des valises et nous emballerons tes œuvres d’art pour les emporter avec nous. Là-bas nous pourrons louer ou même acheter une résidence qui nous conviendra à tous les deux, et nous verrons à partir de là. »

Bella essaya de cligner des yeux pour refouler ses larmes, mais quelques-unes s’échappèrent et Edward les embrassa pour les faire disparaître.

« Vraiment… » Souffla-t-elle. 

« Vers l’infini, et plus loin encore, tu te souviens ? » Répondit-il.

« Je me souviens. Alors, Los Angeles ? »

« Ouais, ce sera probablement à cette époque-ci l’année prochaine, peut-être un peu plus tôt, mais avant ça je vais faire la navette assez régulièrement entre ici et les studios, » poursuivit Edward en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quand devras-tu commencer à faire la navette entre les deux endroits ? »

« À partir d’octobre, quelque chose comme ça… »

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas simplement aller nous y installer à partir d’octobre de sorte que tu n’aies pas à te soucier de faire la navette ? » Suggéra bravement Bella.

Edward sourit. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Nous sommes une équipe, non ? Ce serait absurde que tu doives faire un voyage de deux heures dans chaque sens juste pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Ali et Jazz vont se marier en juin, et Rosie va accoucher en mai, alors nous pouvons très bien y aller en octobre, » dit Bella, cette idée lui plaisant de plus en plus.

« Mlle Swan, voudriez-vous poursuivre cette discussion dans la chambre à coucher ? »

« Mais certainement, M. Cullen, continuons dans la chambre à coucher… Par contre, je ne sais pas si nous allons beaucoup parler… » Rigola Bella en se levant et en remuant son cul.

Elle sentit les mains d’Edward saisir ses hanches alors qu’il pressait sa verge en érection contre ses fesses. 

« Je ne pense pas que nous allons nous rendre… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille en la poussant gentiment pour qu’elle repose ses genoux sur le siège du bain à remous tandis qu’elle plaçait ses mains sur le rebord.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps, écartant les plis de sa fente ruisselante pour taquiner son clitoris avec son gland engorgé.

Il passa un bras autour de l’estomac de Bella en s’introduisant en elle en un seul mouvement fluide.

Ils gémirent à l’unisson.

« Tellement bon… » Dit Bella.

« Tu es vachement serrée, Bébé… Ça va être vite et rude ! »

« Exactement ce que je veux… Fais-le ! » Exigea Bella en poussant en arrière pour prendre toute la longueur d’Edward en elle.

Edward déplaça sa main en bas du ventre de Bella jusqu’à ce que son majeur trouve son clitoris. Il frotta le petit bourgeon avec son doigt enrobé des sécrétions de Bella.

« Jouis pour moi, jouis maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il, et Bella explosa autour de lui en criant.

Edward sentit les muscles de Bella se contracter et l’aspirer, et son foutre jaillit en elle tandis qu’il penchait son corps sur le sien.

« Partenaires, pour toujours Bébé, » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Je t’aime… » Répondit Bella.

ooo

Le reste de la semaine fila tout aussi vite, et avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de le réaliser, Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent assis à la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner le mercredi matin suivant. 

Bella essaya d’ignorer le sac de voyage qui trônait à la porte d’entrée, souriant à Edward qui la taquinait au sujet de sa tenue.

Elle portait son jean ‘pour peindre’ et un des tee-shirts de groupe de musique d’Edward.

« Ne mets pas de peinture sur mon tee-shirt de Black Sabbath, c’est tout ce que je dis, Fillette ! »

« Cette chose est prête à être mise au rebut, Edward ! Elle a plus de trous qu’un morceau de fromage gruyère ! »

Le sourire d’Edward disparut tandis qu’il replaçait une mèche des cheveux de Bella dans son chignon désordonné. 

« Tu vas me manquer au-delà de la raison, mais cette fois-ci ça va passer vite et tu vas être occupée. Tu vas aller voir Charlie la semaine prochaine, et Professeur Kean, et après tu vas venir à L.A. pour le week-end, et ensuite je vais rentrer à la maison. Donc nous n’aurons pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour nous ennuyer l’un de l’autre, » dit-il avec le sourire en coin que Bella aimait tant.

« Ouais, et je dois encore faire un tableau de plus pour les expositions. Je pense que tu vas l’aimer quand tu vas le voir. Et que tu risques de vouloir l’ajouter à ton mur où je suis à l’honneur dans la salle de jeux… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Edward gémit. « Maintenant je vais me promener avec une érection pendant le reste de la journée ! »

Bella se mit à rire. « Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à gérer… »

Elle s’interrompit lorsque Brian entra dans la cuisine.

Elle sourit et se leva. « Allez Sparky, laisse-moi t’accompagner à la porte. »

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras à la porte et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je t’aime. »

Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une dernière fois.

« Je t’aime. »

Puis il disparut.

Bella ferma la porte et monta à l’atelier.

La semaine allait être très longue.

À suivre…

Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué, mais le temps passe plus vite depuis quelques chapitres, et il va continuer de s’écouler plus rapidement jusqu’à la fin de l’histoire.

À bientôt

Milk


	109. Chapitre 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella a une conversation mouvementée avec les femmes de son entourage avant de partir voir son père à Forks.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 109

 

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras à la porte et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je t’aime. »

Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une dernière fois.

« Je t’aime. »

Puis il disparut.

Bella ferma la porte et monta à l’atelier.

La semaine allait être très longue.

ooo

Bella était assise devant son chevalet. Elle fixait la toile d’un œil critique. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. C’est bien, c’est même très bien, songea-t-elle avec un sentiment grandissant de fierté.

Une fois que le thème pour les expositions avait été choisi, Bella et Riley avaient examiné plus de quatre-vingts tableaux pour trouver des œuvres qui non seulement concordaient avec le thème central ‘Intimement vôtre,’ mais qui s’harmonisaient aussi les unes avec les autres.

Bella avait accepté que le portrait d’Edward, qu’elle avait rebaptisé ‘Innocence,’ soit couplé avec un autre – celui-là réalisé à partir d’une photographie qu’elle avait mise en scène. En fait elle avait pris plusieurs photos d’elle-même grâce au retardateur. Il y avait environ huit photos en tout, d’elle et Edward en train de dormir.

Elle avait initialement voulu ajouter quelques-unes de ces photo au ‘mur de Bella’ dans la salle de jeux, mais après avoir rencontré Riley, elle s’était assise avec Edward pour lui parler de son idée avant son départ.

Edward l’avait encouragée à faire une série de tableaux à partir des différentes photos. Il avait bien sûr mis son veto sur toute nudité du corps de Bella, même la plus vague allusion à celle-ci. Bella avait insisté pour que leurs visages demeurent cachés, et le résultat final lui plaisait beaucoup.

Les peintures permettaient au spectateur de s’imaginer dans l’œuvre.

Bella soupira en pensant à Edward. Elle lui avait parlé la veille au soir. Il était fatigué, et après un petit moment, Bella l’avait invité à s’allonger tandis qu’elle continuait de lui raconter sa journée, et finalement elle l’avait entendu ronfler légèrement. Elle s’était assise sur le sol dans le studio et l’avait écouté dormir avant de se résoudre à déconnecter l’appel. 

Harceleuse !

Bella regarda de nouveau la peinture. C’était une image d’Edward et elle dans le lit. Les draps étaient froissés et la pièce était ombragée. Une bougie solitaire vacillait sur la table de chevet, baignant les deux silhouettes dans une douce flaque de lumière.

La femme était allongée en travers du torse de l’homme, leurs jambes s’entremêlant, le drap torsadé reposant négligemment sur la courbe des fesses de celle-ci. L’une de ses jambes était recourbée par-dessus la hanche de l’homme. Sa chevelure sombre était étalée autour d’eux comme un rideau. La femme tenait l’homme tout contre elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, et l’autre glissé derrière sa nuque.

L’homme la tenait contre lui. Sa grande main serrait l’arrière de son genou comme pour la tenir en place. Ses jambes emprisonnaient la jambe tendue de la femme. Il était légèrement tourné de côté, comme s’il était sur le point de se retourner complètement et de rouler la femme sur son dos. Son visage était enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Son autre main reposait sur le dos de la silhouette féminine ; les doigts de cette main étaient entrelacés dans les mèches sauvages.

Bella avait intitulé ce tableau ‘Comblés.’

C’était la dernière des trente-cinq œuvres que Bella avait accepté d’exposer.

Elle se sentit soudainement prise d’étourdissements et s’assit sur le sol. Elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Ou quel jour on était.

Quelqu’un s’éclaircit la gorge derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et crier. Elle se retourna et vit Anderson qui la regardait d’un œil réprobateur.

« Êtes-vous restée debout toute la nuit ? » Demanda-t-il. 

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle était désorientée.

« Quelle… quelle heure est-il ? » Sa gorge était rauque et sèche.

« Il est presque 9h30, et nous sommes lundi matin. Il est évident que vous avez été ici toute la nuit. Sarah Marguerite dit que vous n’avez pas mangé hier soir… Bella, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? » Anderson n’avait pas l’air content.

Bella se leva et ramassa une bouteille d’eau. 

Elle fit des rotations du cou et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler le moment où elle l’avait déposée là. La nuit dernière ? Hier… Qui s’en soucie ? 

« Heu, honnêtement, il fallait que je travaille sur ce tableau ! Et ça m’a permis de m’évader un peu de la… réalité, et je pense que c’est une bonne chose. Merde ! Andy, je vais prendre une douche en vitesse et ensuite je serai prête à recevoir Kate – merde, elle devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre – fais-moi une fleur et dis à Sarah de la distraire, » s’empressa de dire Bella en passant devant son garde du corps.

Anderson fit quelque chose qu’il ne faisait que rarement ; il tendit le bras et toucha l’épaule de Bella.

Même Bella sembla étonnée. « Peut-être que vous devriez dormir… » Dit-il.

Bella lui adressa un sourire las. « Non, c’est important. » Elle mit une main sur le bras d’Anderson. « Maintenant arrête d’en faire toute une histoire ! Tu es pire que Sarah ! Je vais faire ce que j’ai dit, puis je vais me prendre un truc à manger et je serai prête… »

Cette fois-ci Anderson renifla bruyamment, amusé. 

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans l’estomac. « C’était grossier ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Anderson roula des yeux et se rendit à la cuisine.

Bella se plaça sous les jets d’eau de la douche et gémit de contentement. C’est si foutrement bon !

Elle sentit ses muscles tendus se relâcher sous l’eau chaude ruisselant en cascades sur son corps. Elle lava et revitalisa ses cheveux.

Elle réalisa qu’elle avait oublié de prendre rendez-vous pour son épilation habituelle quand ses doigts effleurèrent les repousses de poils sur son pubis. C’était bizarre de sentir des poils là où il n’y en avait pas eu depuis cinq mois !

Elle devait aussi prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et aller faire son workout – elle avait manqué sa séance ce matin.

Merde ! Combien de séances ai-je manquées ? Bella n’arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Elle se rappelait avoir vu Paul la semaine précédente, et elle avait assisté à la session de groupe, mais seulement parce qu’Anderson lui avait rappelé de le faire.

Bella se souvint qu’elle s’était entraînée le samedi, de même qu’un nombre suffisant de fois la semaine précédente. 

Maintenant il faudrait qu’elle trouve le temps pour compenser le manque d’exercice – elle était fatiguée rien que d’y penser.

Elle s’assit sur le banc de douche et lava son corps. Elle était épuisée tout à coup, mais elle avait tant à faire… Juste quelques minutes…

ooo

Bella entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. « … Putain… Edward, encore deux minutes… »

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que l’eau froide la frappait en plein visage.

« Sors de cette douche maintenant ! » Lui cria Kate. Elle se tenait sur le côté de la douche ouverte, tenant l’un des pommeaux d’eau, regardant Bella d’un œil mauvais.

Bella était encore en train de lancer une pluie de jurons quand elle entra dans le dressing, retournant son regard mauvais à Kate. 

Elle enfila le premier ensemble de sous-vêtements qu’elle trouva et un jean. Ses chaussettes crêpelées préférées réchauffèrent ses orteils et elle mit un débardeur par-dessus lequel elle enfila un des pull-overs d’Edward.

Ignorant Kate, Bella sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et les brossa avant de les tresser en une natte tombant dans son dos.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses Uggs favorites.

Bella sortit de la pièce garde-robe seulement pour trouver Kate, Sarah et Rosalie assises dans le coin boudoir de la chambre.

« Oh mon doux bébé Bouddha – que diable… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par l’entrée d’Alice et d’Esme dans la chambre.

Elle regarda l’assemblée de femmes avec confusion. « Euh, bonjour ? » Dit-elle en souriant, mais cela sonna comme une question.

Elle commença à paniquer en réalisant qu’elles avaient toutes des expressions inquiètes ou irritées. « Est-ce que c’est… euh, est-ce que c’est… Edward… » Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer à la pensée que quelque chose lui était arrivé. 

« NON ! Non, rien de tel, mon cœur… Regarde, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t’asseoir pendant un moment ? » Dit Esme.

Bella les dévisagea sans bouger pendant une minute.

Qu’est-ce qu’elles mijotaient ?

Alice sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café. Bella sourit avec gratitude à son amie. « S’agit-il d’une réunion au sujet du mariage, que j’aurais oubliée ? »

Le mariage d’Alice ayant lieu dans moins de cinq mois, une armée de gens, semblait-il, avait été engagée pour coordonner le ‘mariage du siècle.’ On avait pris les mensurations et la taille de Bella, Rosalie et Esme, et on avait dit à Rosalie qu’elle pourrait choisir parmi trois tenues, en fonction du stade de sa grossesse en date du samedi 22 mai.

Alice voulait se marier en juin, mais Jasper avait des obligations dont il devait s’acquitter, et donc la date du mariage avait été avancée, au grand dam de Rosalie, qui ne voulait pas être ‘bouffie’ sur les photos de mariage.

Le couple avait décidé de se marier dans le jardin de Cullen Crest, et la réception aurait lieu sur les pelouses, qui étaient encadrées par la fameuse roseraie d’Esme sur deux côtés, avec l’étang d’un côté, sous un chapiteau de mousseline.

Bella fut brutalement tirés de ses réflexions par le son de la voix de Rosalie.

« Non Bébé B, il s’agit d’une intervention pour te botter le cul ! Tu as douze heures pour sortir ta tête de ton cul avant que nous ne téléphonions à Edward pour lui dire de rentrer à la maison et de fouetter ton cul pour le remettre en forme ! » Rosalie avait son visage de garce bien en place. Elle fustigea Bella du regard.

Bella regarda Rosalie avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« De… de quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une autre grande gorgée de café.

S’agissait-il d’une sorte de cauchemar ? Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, Bella !

Putain – elles sont encore là.

« Putain, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelqu’un a intérêt à m’expliquer ce qui se passe, tout de suite, » rétorqua Bella.

« Eh bien, voyons voir ; t’as une tronche de déterrée, Edward est parti il y a cinq jours et Sarah dit que tu vis pratiquement dans ton studio, que tout ce que tu fais c’est peindre. Tu manges à peine – encore une fois, et je peux voir que tu as perdu du poids – encore une fois – c’est ridicule, Bella ! Tu ne peux pas tomber en lambeaux chaque fois qu’Edward s’absente ! Grandis et prends-toi en main ! » Rosalie croisa les bras et lança un regard mauvais à Bella.

Esme se déplaça pour se tenir à côté de Bella. « Rosalie ! Ça suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour accuser Bella ; nous sommes ici pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire… » Bella mit une main sur le bras d’Esme.

« Ça va, maman. Calme-toi. » Elle soupira et sourit à sa ‘famille’ en regardant autour de la pièce.

Elle alla s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la causeuse. « Je dois m’excuser auprès de vous toutes pour vous avoir inquiétées, mais il se trouve que j’ai oublié que je ne vous avais pas mises au courant au sujet des expositions de mes œuvres. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… »

À présent elles paraissaient toutes confuses, attendant que Bella continue.

« J’ai donné ma démission au 22 de la rue Princess il y a de cela quelques semaines, pour des raisons dont je ne tiens pas à parler, » déclara prestement Bella en voyant les questions se former sur les lèvres d’Alice.

« Riley est venu me voir la semaine dernière, il a vu mon travail d’artiste et il m’a offert d’exposer dans quatre villes, en commençant à San Francisco le 20 mars, et en continuant à L.A, San Diego, et finalement New York à la fin d’avril. »

Bella ignora les halètements et les petits cris d’excitation d’Alice et de Kate et s’empressa de continuer. « Alors, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer, j’ai été vraiment très occupée ces derniers temps, et je ne voulais le dire à personne jusqu’à ce que les choses soient finalisées, mais ensuite j’ai oublié ! J’ai été tellement absorbée dans ma tâche de choisir trente-cinq œuvres d’art et un thème central. Je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiétées, et tu as raison Rose, il faut que je prenne mieux soin de moi, et je promets que je le ferai. J’ai terminé la dernière pièce ce matin, donc tout ce qu’il reste à faire c’est l’encadrement. Les encadreurs vont venir tout à l’heure pour récupérer tous les tableaux, qui seront ensuite livrés directement à la galerie avant la première exposition. »

Bella se cala dans son fauteuil avant qu’Esme et Alice ne l’attaquent.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Bella, c’est fantastique ! » Continua de couiner Alice en jetant ses bras autour de Bella.

Puis ce fut le tour d’Esme. Elle se pencha et serra Bella contre elle, murmurant à son oreille pour que personne d’autre ne l’entende, « Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Chérie. Merci d’être si discrète. »

Bella hocha la tête et embrassa la joue d’Esme.

« C’est le moins que je puisse faire, maman. Carlisle et toi avez tant fait pour moi… » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle sentit les bras d’Esme se serrer autour d’elle. Cette dernière embrassa son front avant de la relâcher.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et essuyèrent toutes les deux quelques larmes.

« Ah, s’il te plaît ! Arrête de pleurer comme un veau et amène ton cul maigrichon ici ! » Grogna Rosalie, mais le sourire sur son visage trahissait son humeur joyeuse.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers son amie.

« Me prendre en main, hein ? Tu es vraiment une salope à la langue acerbe parfois, tu le sais ça, Rose ? » Dit-elle.

Rosalie sourit de plus belle et l’attira dans une étreinte féroce.

« T’as intérêt à le croire, espèce d’épouvantail ! Je vais fouetter ton cul si tu me déçois ! » Lança Rosalie.

Elle relâcha Bella, mais garda ses mains dans les siennes. « Je suis tellement fière de toi et heureuse pour toi, mais s’il te plaît, fais-nous une faveur si tu ne veux pas que ton homme ait une attaque d’apoplexie. Règle une putain d’alarme à l’avenir pour te rappeler de manger, de dormir, de prendre une douche ou n’importe quoi ! » Dit-elle sévèrement.

Bella acquiesça. « Tu as raison, et Edward va avoir un coup de sang en prenant conscience de la situation ! Mais à partir de maintenant je vais manger et dormir, et être une petite truie paresseuse, et ensuite je devrai porter ta robe de ‘baleine’ pour le mariage d’Alice ! » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elles rirent de bon cœur alors qu’Alice plantait ses mains sur ses hanches et les regardait en rétrécissant les yeux. « Ce n’est pas drôle du tout ! Maman ! » S’écria-t-elle en voyant Esme rire avec les autres.

« Je devrais toutes vous désinviter à mon mariage ! » S’insurgea Alice, faisant rire toutes les autres encore plus fort.

Kate se leva et étreignit Bella. Elle secoua la tête en reculant pour mieux la regarder. « Tu risques un gros tas d’ennuis, jeune femme ! Tu vas avoir de la chance si tu peux t’asseoir sur ton postérieur après une semaine ! Mais je suis très, très contente pour toi, Bella, » déclara-t-elle.

Bella était sur le point de répondre quand Esme prit la parole. « Je cacherais M. Poipoil si j’étais toi… »

Quatre visages choqués et horrifiés se regardèrent les uns les autres avec des yeux écarquillés et des bouches grandes ouvertes. Quelqu’un lança un petit sourire narquois tandis qu’Esme haussait les épaules.

« Je ne fais que donner mon avis, c’est tout… » Dit-elle.

« MAMAN ! » Hurla Alice.

« BEEEUUURK ! » Rosalie frissonna de dégoût.

« QUOI ? » Bella ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Hello Dolly… » Kate sourit à son amie et imagina combien Carlisle aurait l’air sexy dans un pantalon de cuir – et rien d’autre. 

Esme rougit, mais elle resta sur ses positions. « Oh, s’il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous comporter comme si vous étiez toutes blanches comme neige ! Et il n’y a rien comme une bonne fessée de temps à autre, » continua-t-elle en remuant légèrement.

Ses filles auraient une crise d’apoplexie si elles savaient qu’elle était ‘cadenassée et préparée’, ainsi que Carlisle l’avait si éloquemment formulé ce matin quand il avait verrouillé et testé la solidité des petits cadenas de sa ceinture de chasteté moderne. 

Heureusement, tout allait mieux que jamais entre eux après avoir travaillé sur leurs divergences durant leur week-end prolongé loin de la maison, mais Carlisle était inflexible sur une chose : pendant les prochaines semaines, Esme devrait porter la ceinture de chasteté en cuir et en suède rose chaque fois qu’elle sortirait sans lui.

« Maintenant, pouvons-nous aller en bas boire un thé ? J’ai apporté un délicieux gâteau éponge victorien avec moi… » Conclut Esme en toisant les ‘filles’ avec un regard ‘Ne me cherchez pas sinon vous allez me trouver’ avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alice, Rosalie et Bella fixèrent la porte, en état de choc. 

Kate souriait d’une oreille à l’autre. Garrett avait toujours su qu’Esme et Carlisle avaient des personnalités de soumise et de dominateur, et Kate et lui avaient même fait le pari que le jour où le patriarche et la matriarche des Cullen allaient finalement succomber à leurs instincts, Kate serait l’esclave de Garrett pendant une semaine.

Elle avait hâte de collecter les gains de ce pari. Hmmm… passer toute une semaine avec Maître G ! Kate décida de suggérer d’être son esclave quand ils allaient se rendre au Lac Tahoe dans deux semaines.

« Oh, allez, vous trois ! Donnez-leur une pause ! Il n’y a que les fesses d’Esme qui risquent d’en souffrir ! » Lança Kate avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre et dans les escaliers, pourchassée par Alice et Bella.

Rosalie prit son temps pour aller les rejoindre. Elle tapota son ventre rond. « Je suis désolée, Bean, mais avec tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, y a pas beaucoup d’espoir pour toi d’être normal ! » Dit-elle en reniflant.

Le reste de la matinée fut passé dans la salle de détente, où Sarah se joignit aux cinq femmes avant de servir le déjeuner et de s’assurer que Bella mange toute sa nourriture et boive un verre de lait. C’était le milieu de l’après-midi quand les invitées quittèrent les lieux.

Les encadreurs étaient venus, et Bella s’était assurée que personne ne voie les tableaux pendant qu’ils étaient chargés dans le camion.

Elle se sentait vide et un peu triste. C’était comme le jour après Noël quand on est enfant.

Un anti-climax.

La grande maison paraissait vide, et soudain Bella se sentit nostalgique en songeant à Edward qui lui manquait terriblement.

Elle sourit en allant dans son bureau. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur le bois poli du secrétaire d’Edward.

Elle aimait cette pièce qui lui rappelait son amoureux. Même une faible odeur de son after-shave s’y attardait.

Épicé, avec un soupçon de citron…

Le téléphone se mit à sonner sur le secrétaire, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Bella. Elle rougit et se demanda pendant un moment si Edward avait des caméras dans la maison.

Elle secoua la tête en riant et prit le téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Hé, Bébé. » Bella sourit au son de la voix profonde et veloutée d’Edward.

Elle tira sa chaise et s’y recroquevilla.

« Hé. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. Non, en fait, je pète le feu ! Aro a reçu une copie de mon contrat avec Pebbles, et c’est tout ce que je voulais, et encore plus ! Je vais composer neuf des douze chansons pour le film et l’album, et en plus j’ai le contrôle total sur le reste de la trame sonore. Ça signifie que nous devrons être à L.A. à cette même époque l’année prochaine, quand ils seront prêts à faire les enregistrements. Bella, c’est tellement plus que ce à quoi je m’attendais ! Je n’aurais jamais fait ça sans toi, Bébé. »

Une seconde la voix d’Edward était excitée et joyeuse, et la seconde suivante elle redevint sérieuse. « Tu es tout pour moi, Bella. Je t’aime tellement et tu me manques au-delà de la raison. »

Bella ferma les yeux en sentant une vague de désir la submerger tout à coup. « Tu me manques aussi, » dit-elle doucement alors que des larmes de fatigue et de nostalgie roulaient sur ses joues. 

Edward entendit un sanglot à l’autre bout du fil et il gémit faiblement. « Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? »

Bella renifla et essuya son visage avec la manche du sweatshirt d’Edward. « Ouais, c’est-à-dire, je suis épuisée, mais la bonne nouvelle c’est que j’ai fini le dernier des tableaux pour l’exposition ce matin. Les encadreurs sont venus chercher les œuvres, et je pense que je me sens un peu vide maintenant que tout le travail est derrière moi. Je... euh, je me suis donnée un peu trop à fond… » Poursuivit-elle, mais Edward l’interrompit.

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ? » Sa voix avait changé et Bella pouvait entendre son ton de Dom s’immiscer avec impatience dans celle-ci.

« Eh bien, tu sais… » Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pas bon, ce n’était pas bon du tout !

« Non, Isabella, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c’est que tu m’as dit que ‘tu allais bien, que tu étais occupée, bla bla bla etc.’ Mais ensuite j’ai reçu un étrange coup de fil de ma sœur ce matin, qui à présent semble avoir plus de sens. Elle me demandait si tu semblais aller bien quand je te parlais au téléphone… Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien et que tu étais juste très occupée, et elle n’a pas commenté. Maintenant je sais pourquoi, alors dis-moi Isabella, que s’est-il réellement passé ? Et n’essaye pas de me mentir… » Bella grimaça à sa mise en garde. Il la connaissait trop bien.

« D’accord ! » Souffla-t-elle sur la défensive. Elle était trop fatiguée pour affronter la situation, et en y repensant elle aurait dû simplement lui dire qu’elle le rappellerait plus tard, mais sur le coup ça ne lui vint pas à l’esprit.

« Isabella, je ferais attention si j’étais toi, » répliqua calmement Edward. Trop calmement.

« Edward ! Laisse-moi juste t’expliquer ! » Bella réalisait qu’elle avait un ton geignard, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’exprimer autrement. Son emportement passager fut accueilli par un silence de plomb. « Écoute, oui, je me suis poussée à l’extrême, mais dans le bon sens. J’avais deux peintures à faire, et j’ai terminé la dernière ce matin, comme je te l’ai dit. Je suppose que j’ai été un peu négligente… euh, je – je n’ai pas mangé comme j’aurais dû le faire, et j’ai peut-être sauté quelques repas… »

Bella décida d’ignorer le grognement à l’autre bout du fil.

« Mais… mais je promets que je ne l’ai pas fait délibérément et que je vais compenser pour ça ! Je me suis même préparé un shake protéiné cet après-midi, » s’empressa-t-elle d’expliquer. Ce qu’elle ne raconta pas à Edward, c’est qu’elle était descendue au rez-de-chaussée seulement pour tomber sur une Sarah très en colère qui lui avait passé un savon pour s’être autant négligée. 

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pris un repas, si on ne compte pas aujourd’hui ? » S’enquit sèchement Edward.

Bella se hérissa instantanément. Elle prit un moment pour se calmer comme Paul lui avait dit de le faire avant de répondre en toute franchise.

« Heu, je crois que c’était samedi matin, avant d’aller à la thérapie de groupe, » dit-elle doucement.

« Putain Isabella ! » Tonna Edward.

Bella l’entendit respirer plus fort tandis qu’elle attendait qu’il parle à nouveau.

« Et à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as dormi convenablement – dans un lit, pendant plus de trois heures ? » Bella tressaillit, anticipant sa réaction à la réponse qu’elle allait lui donner.

« Vendredi… » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Foutrement incroyable, » siffla Edward d’une voix à peine audible.

Bella demeura silencieuse, sachant que c’était plus prudent.

Finalement Edward soupira.

« Edward ? Parle-moi. Je suis désolée, je n’ai vraiment pas réfléchi. Tu sais comment c’est, j’étais juste inspirée et tu savais que j’avais hâte de terminer le travail… Je me suis laissée emporter par le moment, » conclut-elle d’une petite voix.

« Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi te dire en ce moment. J’aurais dû voir ceci venir. J’aurais dû faire en sorte qu’on s’occupe de toi. Merde, Bella, je suis tellement furax contre toi en ce moment ! Il va y avoir des conséquences et nous allons y voir quand je serai de retour samedi. »

Bella eut une envie irrésistible de tirer la langue au téléphone. À la place elle plissa le nez.

« Quand vas-tu partir pour aller voir Charlie ? » Demanda Edward avant de dire quelque chose qu’il risquait de regretter.

« Euh, je prends l’avion mercredi. Mon intention était d’y aller jeudi, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir de vol à destination de Seattle, donc je m’envole mercredi à midi. Je vais rencontrer Alice à L.A.X. samedi matin à 10h. Nous allons directement faire les essayages et tout ça, et ensuite je te verrai à l’hôtel en après-midi, » dit Bella, soulagée qu’Edward soit prêt à laisser tomber le sujet de son bien-être physique – pour le moment.

« Super. Donc ton travail est fait pour la première exposition ? » Edward essayait toujours de contrôler son humeur. Il imaginait Bella avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux, amaigrie et affaiblie, et Dieu sait quoi d’autre ! Il se promit que Bella n’allait pas oublier sa punition pour des siècles à venir !

« En grande partie, je suppose. Je vais travailler avec Arielle Aims, l’une des coordinatrices d’expositions de Riley, pour décider de l’agencement des tableaux. J’ai un meeting avec elle dans quelques semaines chez les encadreurs, » expliqua Bella.

Le silence d’Edward s’étira, tendant les nerfs de Bella à l’extrême. Elle soupira. « Edward ? » Sa voix était douce et implorante.

Edward sourit presque en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix !

« Il faut que tu dormes un peu. S’il te plaît assure-toi de bien dîner, et ensuite va te mettre au lit. Pas question de peindre, ni de travailler dans ta chambre noire, ou même d’aller dans ton studio jusqu’à ton départ. Je jure, Isabella, que je vais demander à Reggie de mettre un putain de cadenas sur cette porte si je dois le faire ! Tu m’entends ? »

« Oui, Edward, » répondit-elle sèchement et avec sarcasme. Elle regretta immédiatement sa réponse impulsive quand la voix d’Edward devint froide et formelle.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, Maître Edward, » répliqua timidement Bella.

« Et arrête de rouler des yeux, Isabella. »

« Comment est-ce que – as-tu des caméras dans cette maison ? »

Edward se mit à rire pour la première fois. « Non petite futée, mais je te connais très bien. Je t’aime Bébé. S’il te plaît, prends soin de toi ! »

Bella retrouva le sourire. « Je le ferai, promis. »

« T’es-tu entraînée et pesée ? » Questionna Edward.

Bella roula des yeux une fois de plus.

« Oui, c’est-à-dire non, mais je… »

« Oui ou non, Bella, ce n’est pas sorcier, » dit-il d’une voix tranchante à nouveau. 

« Je me suis entraînée, mais pas aujourd’hui, alors je vais compenser pendant la semaine… Et je ne me suis pas pesée, » répondit Bella le plus vite possible.

« Ok, tout d’abord je ne veux pas que tu t’entraînes cette semaine. Tu peux faire du yoga ou du Pilates, et tu peux courir huit kilomètres sur le tapis de course, mais pas plus, Isabella. Je veux que tu te pèses afin de voir combien de dégâts tu as fait, mais pour le moment je veux que tu ailles dîner et ensuite te coucher. »

« Je t’aime, Edward. »

« Et je t’aime, Fillette. »

Bella déposa le téléphone et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle mit une pizza surgelée dans le four et découpa des tranches de fruits. Elle appréhendait la prochaine chose qu’elle devait faire, mais elle se dirigea lentement à l’étage inférieur et regarda fixement la balance. 

Appareil démoniaque !

Elle respira profondément et monta dessus. Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda en bas.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

Trois quarts de kilo ! Pas bon. Bella se demanda combien de calories elle pourrait emmagasiner en trois jours en mangeant du chocolat et du gâteau…

Elle descendit de la balance et retourna au rez-de-chaussée.

Sarah se tenait devant le four, regardant par la porte en verre. Elle n’était pas du tout contente. Edward venait de l’appeler. Il était très en colère, et bien qu’il ne s’adressât que très rarement à Sarah ou à Reggie comme s’ils n’étaient que de simples employés, c’est ce qu’il avait fait cette fois-ci. Il n’avait pas perdu de temps à échanger des civilités et il avait demandé à Sarah où elle était pendant que Bella passait ‘des jours entiers’ dans son studio sans manger ni dormir raisonnablement.

Sarah connaissait très bien le tempérament d’Edward, et elle savait qu’argumenter avec lui ne ferait qu’ajouter à sa colère, aussi était-elle demeurée silencieuse.

Après cinq minutes, il avait arrêté de fulminer et s’était quelque peu calmé.

Il lui avait demandé dans quel état se trouvait Bella. Sarah lui avait dit qu’elle avait l’air fatiguée et un peu fragile, mais qu’elle était sûre qu’elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux après avoir bien dormi et recommencé à bien s’alimenter.

Finalement Edward s’était excusé auprès de Sarah d’avoir été limite grossier et d’avoir passé sa frustration sur elle, et Sarah, comme toujours, lui avait immédiatement pardonné sa colère. Il avait demandé à parler à Reggie et elle avait transféré l’appel à la guérite.

Reggie était rentré au cottage au moment où Sarah s’apprêtait à aller dire sa façon de penser à Bella.

Il avait dit à son épouse qu’Edward lui avait demandé d’aller mettre un cadenas à la porte du studio de Bella jusqu’à nouvel ordre, et que si Bella avait un problème avec ça, Reggie devait lui dire d’en parler à Edward.

Sarah se retourna alors que Bella entrait dans la cuisine et la fixa d’un œil irrité.

« Edward n’est pas très content ni de toi ni de moi en ce moment, » déclara la gouvernante.

Bella rougit de culpabilité. « Je suis vraiment navrée, Sarah. Ce n’était pas mon intention de te causer des ennuis ! Edward sait que tout ça ne concerne que moi et mon esprit déterminé. »

Sarah hocha la tête. « Eh bien, tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi, Bella. Il s’inquiète à ton sujet quand il n’est pas avec toi. Si tu veux qu’il te fasse confiance, il faut que tu sois responsable de ta santé. Je suis heureuse que ton travail soit exposé, mais maintenant tu as aussi d’autres responsabilités, » dit-elle sans une once d’animosité.

« Je sais. J’aurais dû te demander de me rappeler de manger et de dormir. J’ai toujours été comme ça. La prochaine fois, nous allons régler des alarmes partout, d’accord ? »

Sarah donna une petite tape sur les fesses de Bella. « La prochaine fois, Reggie et moi allons te faire éteindre les lumières de ton atelier à 22h et nous allons te sortir de force de celui-ci s’il le faut ! Edward a menacé de m’écorcher vive si tu sautes un autre repas, jeune demoiselle ! Maintenant il faut que tu manges, et après, au dodo sans plus tarder, et je ne veux pas te voir debout avant 7h demain, tu m’entends ? »

Bella sourit en hochant la tête exagérément. « Oui madame ! »

Après avoir mangé dans la salle de détente, Bella sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seuls et il lui fallut toute sa force pour se lever et se rendre dans sa chambre.

Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. Elle ramassa un tee-shirt d’Edward qu’elle avait caché sous son oreiller et l’enfila. Elle fut immédiatement entourée de son odeur. Elle grimpa dans son lit et tira l’oreiller d’Edward dans ses bras.

À 19h30 elle dormait profondément.

ooo

L’avion atterrit à Sea-Tac à l’heure prévue et Bella ne perdit pas de temps à trouver son chemin vers la sortie. Son séjour allait être de courte durée, aussi avait-elle seulement un sac de voyage afin de ne pas avoir besoin d’aller chercher sa valise sur le carrousel à bagages. 

Charlie faisait nerveusement les cent pas en attendant Bella. Les rénovations de la maison étaient terminées et la chambre de Bella était magnifique. C’est du moins ce que Sue lui avait assuré pour la dixième fois ; Bella allait adorer sa nouvelle chambre avec sa propre petite salle de bain.

Il leva les yeux alors que Bella passait les barrières. Elle le vit immédiatement et lui sourit. Charlie lui rendit son sourire et lissa sa moustache en attendant que Bella vienne à sa rencontre.

« Hé papa, » dit-elle, laissant tomber son sac pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de son père. Charlie serra Bella dans ses bras et soupira de contentement en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

« Hé gamine, » marmonna-t-il.

Il recula et tint Bella à une distance respectable pendant un moment. « Tu as bonne mine, Petit Pois. Tu es encore trop mince, mais tu as bonne mine. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Je sais, mais donne-moi un répit, papa. Tu me rappelles Edward ! »

Charlie ramassa son sac de voyage et lança un bras autour de ses épaules en la guidant à travers les portes vers sa voiture de patrouille.

Bella sourit en voyant le véhicule. Elle avait l’habitude de détester se balader dans la voiture de son père quand elle était adolescente. Toute cette attention non désirée qu’elle recevait quand son père se garait devant le portail de l’école était un autre incitatif pour Bella à obtenir son propre véhicule dès que possible.

Charlie vit son expression et haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? C’est mieux que de devoir chercher une place de parking… Et en outre je suis venu ici directement du travail. »

Il rangea son sac à l’arrière de la voiture, et bientôt ils furent en route vers Forks.

Bella était excitée et un peu, ok, énormément nerveuse de parler des expositions à venir à son père. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à sa passion, pas plus qu’il ne s’intéressait à l’art en général. 

Bella se demanda si ses vieux dessins étaient encore accrochés sur les murs de la maison de son enfance. Elle savait que Charlie avait travaillé autour de la maison, mais elle se demandait s’il s’était donné la peine de changer une partie du mobilier. Elle sourit en se remémorant la dernière pièce de mobilier que son père avait achetée.

C’était un fauteuil hideux recouvert de tartan écossais qu’il avait installé devant le téléviseur il y avait plus de quinze ans.

Ce fauteuil ne bougeait jamais de sa place, sauf quand Bella le déplaçait un peu en passant l’aspirateur, et à chaque fois Charlie se plaignait pendant des heures qu’elle avait ‘ruiné’ son fauteuil.

« Alors, de quoi la maison a-t-elle l’air ? As-tu fait d’autres améliorations dessus ? » S’enquit-elle.

Charlie mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que le rouge montait à ses joues.

Il s’éclaircit la voix deux fois avant de répondre avec précaution.

« Ouais, j’ai fait quelques trucs de plus. Je pense, euh, que tu vas aimer ça. Tu sais, Bells, tu vas toujours avoir une chambre à la maison. Tu sais, au cas où tu aurais besoin de revenir, ou si tu veux venir en visite ou quelque chose… Je veux toujours que tu, euh, je veux que tu saches que tu es toujours la bienvenue… si tu veux. » Charlie parlait sur un ton décousu et il le savait. 

Il ne pensait jamais que ce serait si difficile de dire à son enfant unique qu’il voulait se remarier.

Bella fronça les sourcils en regardant son père. Il avait l’air coupable et nerveux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Charlie commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes, même s’il avait neigé quelques jours auparavant. 

« Aimerais-tu arrêter pour prendre un café ? Ouais, je pense que nous devrions arrêter. Il y a un endroit agréable ici à Port Angeles où nous devrions aller, » marmonna-t-il.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil au restaurant. C’était un établissement qui ressemblait à celui où elle allait à Forks avec son père, mais plus vieillot. Il y avait des années que Bella n’était pas venue à Port Angeles, sauf pour traverser la ville en retournant à Seattle lors des visites occasionnelles qu’elle avait rendues à Charlie.

Charlie mit sa main dans le creux de son dos et la guida vers la porte.

La serveuse les regarda à peine quand ils entrèrent, et Charlie indiqua une banquette au fond de la salle, à côté d’une fenêtre.

Bella et Charlie s’assirent et la serveuse vint remplir leurs tasses de café, puis elle leur tendit le menu.

Charlie regarda Bella. « Veux-tu quelque chose, Bells ? »

Bella regarda le comptoir où trônaient divers gâteaux sous des dômes de verre.

« J’aimerais avoir un morceau de gâteau au fromage à la framboise, s’il vous plaît ? » Dit Bella à la serveuse. Elle sourit en voyant l’expression surprise sur le visage de son père. « Quoi ? Je mange, tu sais ! »

Charlie commanda une pointe de tarte au chocolat et à la crème et un verre d’eau.

Il soupira en posant ses mains devant lui sur la table et regarda finalement Bella.

Elle paraissait inquiète en dévisageant son père. Il avait l’air tellement mal à l’aise.

Elle tendit le bras en travers de la table et mit sa main sur la sienne avec hésitation.

« Papa, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? N’est-ce pas un bon moment pour venir te voir ? Est-ce que Sue et toi avez des problèmes ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as recommencé à boire ? » Chuchota Bella.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Ce n’est rien de ce genre. Je suis toujours sobre. Ça fait presque quatre mois maintenant. Non, ce n’est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Je le promets. C’est une bonne nouvelle. Une très bonne nouvelle. Je veux te demander quelque chose. C’est-à-dire, pas le demander, mais en discuter avec toi. Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et que je ne ferais plus jamais rien pour te blesser ou te contrarier. » Il secoua la tête comme pour s’éclaircir les idées. 

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Crache le morceau ! Tu es en train de me rendre folle, papa ! » S’exclama Bella.

La serveuse déposa leurs desserts devant eux et repartit.

Charlie se racla la gorge. « D’accord, alors voilà. Je veux demander Sue en mariage, et j’ai besoin de savoir si ça te convient. J’ai besoin que tu sois d’accord avec ma décision… Je t’aime, Bells, et tu vas toujours passer en premier… » 

Bella poussa un cri aigu, et les quelques clients du restaurant les regardèrent alors qu’elle bondissait de son siège et se lançait dans les bras surpris de Charlie.

« Papa ! C’est merveilleux ! Oh mon Dieu ! C’est parfait, juste parfait ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Bien sûr que tu devrais l’épouser ! »

Charlie rit piteusement en remettant doucement Bella sur ses pieds et en la poussant vers son siège. 

« Assieds-toi avant de tomber, Bella ! » Dit-il d’un ton bourru, mais la lueur dans ses yeux permit à Bella de savoir qu’il était plus que satisfait de sa réponse.

Le père et la fille se sourirent en buvant leur café et en mangeant leur gâteau. Charlie dit à Bella qu’il avait l’intention de faire sa grande demande à Sue ce soir durant le dîner. Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et le tendit à Bella d’une main hésitante.

Bella ouvrit la petite boîte. La bague de fiançailles était un simple anneau en or jaune avec cinq petits diamants en rangée dans la partie supérieure. Le jonc de mariage assorti était un anneau en or sans fioritures. Bella vit que Charlie avait fait graver leurs initiales à l’intérieur.

Elle releva la tête, des larmes miroitant dans ses yeux. « Je suis tellement contente pour toi, papa. Sue est une femme merveilleuse, et tu es un homme très chanceux de l’avoir trouvée. Je sais que vous serez très heureux ensemble, » murmura-t-elle en refermant le boîtier qu’elle redonna à Charlie.

« Ah, tu ne vas pas pleurer maintenant, hein Bells ? Penses-tu qu’elle va l’aimer ? » Demanda-t-il en rangeant l’écrin dans sa poche. 

« Elle va l’adorer. Maintenant j’espère que tu vas acheter de nouveaux meubles pour elle – tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce qu’elle vive dans une maison avec des fauteuils antiques et ces horribles table et chaises de cuisine en formica ! Et tu dois acheter un nouveau lit ! » Répliqua Bella d’un ton sévère.

Charlie se leva et mit quelques billets sur la table alors que la serveuse se dirigeait vers eux.

« Gardez la monnaie, » dit-il, et ils sortirent dans l’après-midi froid et humide.

Il était plus de 17h au moment où Charlie se gara dans la nouvelle allée de la maison d’enfance de Bella, que cette dernière contempla bouche bée. Si elle n’avait pas reconnu les maisons du voisinage, Bella n’aurait jamais su qu’elle était arrivée chez elle. 

L’ancien revêtement de bardeaux avait disparu, et à sa place Bella vit le revêtement fraîchement peint avec une bordure bleue. Il y avait une allée avec un nouveau garage double. Le bateau de Charlie était parqué soigneusement à côté du garage, et Bella vit qu’un regain de vitalité avait été donné à celui-ci aussi.

La clôture en piquets blancs avait été repeinte elle aussi, et des plantes grimpantes étaient enroulées autour. Le jardin à l’avant était joliment orné de parterres de fleurs. 

Même si le temps était froid et maussade, la maison était chaleureuse et accueillante. 

Charlie s’éclaircit la gorge et Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Wow Charlie ! Cet endroit est fantastique ! Ça paraît tout neuf et plus grand. Qu’est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle.

Charlie l’aida à sortir de la voiture et prit son sac de voyage. « C’est l’autre chose dont je voulais te parler. J’ai fait des rénovations. Un peu comme cette émission de télé où chaque semaine on change complètement l’apparence d’une maison. J’ai ajouté une chambre avec salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée pour Seth. Tu as aussi une nouvelle chambre à l’étage, avec ta propre salle de bain. J’ai fait agrandir la chambre des maîtres et converti ton ancienne chambre en bureau pour Sue et moi. J’espère que ça te plaira, Petit Pois, » débita Charlie à toute vitesse. 

Bella lui sourit alors que la porte avant s’ouvrait et que Sue s’avançait sur la nouvelle véranda où trônait des chaises Adirondack et une balancelle.

« Hé ! Entrez, vous deux, avant de geler sur place ! » Lança-t-elle.

Bella s’éloigna de son père et se précipita à travers la voûte en bois et l’allée nouvellement pavée.

« Sue ! » Cria-t-elle.

Elle atteignit les marches et les monta avec empressement.

Sue lui sourit et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. C’est bon de te revoir. » La voix cordiale et paisible de Sue était rauque et douce, exactement comme dans le souvenir de Bella.

« C’est bon d’être à la maison, Sue, » dit Bella tandis que la jolie femme plus âgée l’entraînait à l’intérieur.

Elle retira immédiatement ses chaussures et les laissa dans le vestibule avec son manteau de ski. Le petit espace aussi avait été relooké, avec des murs fraîchement peints et des crochets pour suspendre les manteaux. 

Bella avança dans le couloir et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. 

Le parquet en bois de chêne était poli et brillait de mille feux. Bella constata l’influence de Sue sur le décor en voyant le tapis aux motifs amérindiens qui faisait toute la longueur du couloir. 

Charlie entra en silence, regardant d’abord Bella, puis Sue. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas faire visiter la maison à Bella, Charlie ? Le dîner est presque prêt et Seth devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre de sa pratique, » dit-elle doucement.

Charlie acquiesça et l’embrassa sur le front. « Merci Bébé. » Il éleva la voix en s’adressant à Bella.

« Tu veux voir les lieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Bella les dévisagea, Sue et lui. « Bon sang, oui ! Si l’extérieur est un indicateur, l’intérieur doit être vraiment splendide ! »

Charlie entra dans le salon rénové avec elle. La pièce était claire et beaucoup plus grande que dans les souvenirs de Bella.

Trois des murs étaient peints dans des tons de biscuit, et le quatrième mur était d’un blanc éclatant. La vieille cheminée avait été remplacée par un large foyer en pierre. Bella sourit à la vue de l’énorme téléviseur à écran plat. 

À la place du vieux canapé élimé au motif floral, il y avait maintenant un sofa surdimensionné en cuir brun et deux fauteuils assortis. Des tapis recouvraient une moquette couleur crème, et Bella vit que son tableau avait été installé au-dessus de l’âtre. Elle remarqua que les nuances de couleur dans la pièce s’harmonisaient avec les couleurs dans sa peinture.

Il y avait des coussins bleu pâle un peu partout, et l’étagère qui occupait l’un des murs était ornée de photos de Bella au fil des années.

Dans certaines de ces photos on voyait Charlie, et dans d’autres il n’était pas là. Bella vit aussi des photos de Seth et de Sue. Elle regarda son père.

« C’est super, papa. Je vois que ton fauteuil a disparu, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle entendit Charlie grommeler, et le rire de Sue retentit dans la cuisine.

« Ne le lui rappelle pas, Bella ! Il est toujours en deuil de cette monstruosité ! »

Bella retourna auprès de son père qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Montre-moi le reste de la maison, papa, » dit-elle en passant son bras sous le sien et en tapotant sa main.

Charlie passa devant l’escalier avec Bella et l’entraîna plus loin dans le couloir qui avait été allongé. Il y avait une nouvelle porte au bout de celui-ci, accédant à la chambre de Seth.

La chambre de Seth était peinte en bleu nuit avec une salle de bain de la même couleur. Ils avaient gardé l’ameublement dans des tons pâles, et sa literie était bleue et blanche. Bella vit qu’il y avait plusieurs affiches de ‘poulettes’ sur ses murs, ainsi qu’une pléthore de crampons de football, jerseys et autres pièces de vêtements sur le lit.

Elle vit que la salle de bain attenante avait une douche immense, un lavabo et une cuvette de toilette. Charlie secouait la tête à l’état de la chambre quand Bella vint le rejoindre.

« C’est génial, papa. Je vois que la chambre de Seth a été insonorisée, » commenta-t-elle en riant. Charlie acquiesça en indiquant la console Wii, le téléviseur et le lecteur DVD.

« Ouais, quand il est ici avec ses copains, ils peuvent vraiment faire beaucoup de raffut. »

Bella rit en constatant que Seth avait hérité de son vieil ordinateur de bureau.

« Oh, papa ! Je suis stupéfiée que cette chose fonctionne même encore ! Je sais quoi acheter à Seth pour son anniversaire. »

Charlie lui sourit. « Viens, Petit Pois. Comme ils disent dans ces émissions que Sue me force à regarder ‘Il y a plus à voir !’ »

Bella et Charlie montèrent à l’étage en rigolant. Charlie portait le sac de Bella. Au sommet de l’escalier, Bella regarda dans la direction de son ancienne chambre ; elle vit que celle-ci avait été peinte couleur crème. Il y avait deux bureaux dans la pièce, et des étagères sur le mur derrière l’un des bureaux. 

« C’est ici que Sue corrige ses copies et qu’elle prépare ses plans d’étude. Seth et moi utilisons l’autre secrétaire. Seth s’en sert pour faire ses devoirs. » Charlie émit un petit rire. « Sue est peut-être menue, mais elle est une maman tyrannique ! Elle garde Seth dans les rangs sans même essayer. C’est un bon garçon, il faut bien le dire. »

Bella savait que Charlie aimait beaucoup Seth, qui était devenu le fils qu’il n’avait pas eu.

Charlie ouvrit la porte de la chambre des maîtres, et Bella fut très impressionnée. La pièce était grande et claire, peinte en vert avec des bordures blanches. Charlie roula des yeux alors que Bella remuait les sourcils en lorgnant le nouveau lit king-size recouvert d’une couette s’harmonisant avec les couleurs de la pièce.

Esme avait grogné quand Charlie avait demandé s’il pouvait avoir du tartan dans sa chambre. Il s’était empressé de s’excuser quand il avait vu l’expression outrée de Sue, et lui avait donné carte blanche, à sa plus grande consternation, mais sur les conseils avisés de Carlisle.

Bella vit que la petite salle de bain avait été enclavée dans la chambre des maîtres et qu’un dressing-room et un placard y avaient également été ajoutés. 

Elle remarqua que la plupart des murs dans la maison étaient nus et elle sut, à ce moment-là, ce qu’elle allait donner à son père et à Sue en guise de cadeau de mariage. Elle était contente d’avoir un de ses appareils photo avec elle. Il fallait qu’elle prenne des photos de sa famille qui allait bientôt être recomposée. 

« Tu as vraiment très bien réussi ces rénovations, papa. Cet endroit est très beau, mais j’espère seulement que tu ne t’es pas hypothéqué jusqu’au cou, » dit Bella tandis qu’ils longeaient le nouveau petit couloir.

« Na, tu me connais, Bells. Quand mammy Marie est décédée, elle m’a laissé un peu d’argent que j’ai gardé pour te le donner à ton mariage. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai fait de bons investissements avec cet argent, et une fois que j’ai eu fini de payer l’hypothèque, j’ai simplement continué à mettre les revenus de côté. Bref, j’ai encore de l’argent pour ton mariage, mais si tu comptes épouser Edward, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me permettre un mariage dans la haute société… » 

Bella sourit à Charlie. « Papa, quand Edward et moi allons nous marier, je veux juste que tu sois là pour m’escorter le long de l’allée et me donner à l’homme qui deviendra mon époux. Tu peux payer ma robe si tu veux, d’accord ? Edward et moi allons payer pour tout le reste. Je souhaite que Sue, Seth et toi soyez avec nous. »

Charlie mit son bras autour des épaules de Bella. « Je t’aime Isabella Marie. Tu seras toujours mon Petit Pois, et je suis tellement reconnaissant que nous ayons réussi à sauver notre relation. » Bella refoula des larmes de joie en étreignant la taille de son père.

« Moi aussi je t’aime, papa, » murmura-t-elle.

Charlie alla se tenir devant la porte au bout du couloir après avoir montré la petite chambre d’amis à Bella. 

« Voici ta chambre, Bells. J’ai choisi les couleurs, parce qu’Esme et Sue avaient des goûts un peu trop ‘fifille.’ »

« Esme ? Est-ce qu’Esme t’a aidé avec les rénovations ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ouais, j’ai discuté avec elle et avec Rosalie à Noël, et elles m’ont toutes les deux offert leur aide et leur expertise. Rosalie a dessiné les plans et Esme s’est occupée du volet décoration. Elle a choisi l’ameublement de la plupart des pièces avec Sue pendant qu’elle était ici avec Carlisle, pas le week-end dernier, mais celui d’avant, » expliqua Charlie.

Charlie avait insisté pour que la chambre de Bella soit décorée de façon neutre, car il était sûr qu’Edward ne pourrait pas supporter une chambre aux accents trop féminins, aussi était-elle peinte en bruns et crème, avec une touche de violet profond sur les coussins décoratifs du lit et sur les rideaux. Bella apprécia les meubles en osier. Ceux-ci lui rappelèrent la petite chambre à l’avant de la maison, que son père avait peinte en pourpre pour son cinquième anniversaire, choisissant du blanc pour sa table de chevet et sa petite tête de lit en osier.

Charlie fit un signe de tête vers la chaise dans le coin. « Tu t’en souviens ? »

Bella sourit et se dirigea vers la chaise à bascule. Il y avait un coussin couleur crème sur le siège, qu’elle traça de ses doigts tremblants. « Je ne savais pas que tu l’avais gardé. Mammy Marie me l’avait donné… »

C’était un petit coussin que Bella avait reçu à sa naissance. Un petit ange était brodé sur le devant, avec de longs cheveux bruns, des ailes et de grands yeux marron. L’auréole de l’ange était inclinée de façon impertinente alors qu’il était assis sur un nuage. ‘Isabella Marie’ était brodé dans un coin, avec les mots ‘Douce Petite Fille’ dans l’autre coin.

La mère de Charlie avait été ravie quand Bella était née, et encore plus quand Charlie avait donné son prénom Marie et le prénom de sa mère Isabella au bébé.

Renée ne s’entendait pas bien avec Marie Swan, et elle ne l’avait pas encouragée à venir en visite, mais la dame âgée avait persisté, et il n’y avait rien qu’elle désirait davantage que de voir sa petite-fille grandir. Malheureusement, elle était décédée subitement quand Bella avait quatre ans.

Charlie avait réalisé, durant sa thérapie, que la mort de sa mère l’avait heurté plus durement qu’il ne l’imaginait, et c’était à peu près à la même époque que Renée avait commencé à s’éloigner de son mari. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment créé de lien avec Bella, mais elle avait pu arrêter de faire semblant d’être attachée à sa fille une fois que sa belle-mère s’était éteinte.

« Bon sang, papa, cette chambre est ahurissante ! Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça, je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si je vivais ici. Je l’aime énormément. Merci, » dit Bella en étreignant son père.

Charlie grogna et tapota son épaule. « C’est encore ta maison, Bells. Elle le sera toujours, » dit-il d’un ton bourru. Il déposa son sac sur le siège au pied du lit.

« Ta salle de bain est par là. Je voulais m’assurer que ce ne soit pas trop féminin pour qu’Edward se sente aussi chez lui. Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais te laisser t’installer et te changer. Viens nous retrouver quand tu seras prête, » conclut Charlie en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre.

Bella avait envie de pleurer en songeant aux soins apportés par Sue et Charlie à sa nouvelle chambre et à son nouveau chez-soi. C’était comme si toute la tristesse et toute la négligence de la vieille maison hostile avaient été bannies, et qu’à leur place il y avait maintenant une demeure accueillante et confortable. 

Elle se contenta de sourire et d’acquiescer alors que Charlie sortait de sa chambre et fermait la porte derrière lui.

ooo

Charlie se rendit dans sa propre chambre et ferma la porte. Il enleva son uniforme et rangea son arme à feu en lieu sûr. Une fois cela fait, il alla dans la salle de bain rénovée et entra dans la nouvelle cabine de douche désormais assez grande pour deux personnes. Sue l’avait convaincu que c’était le meilleur endroit pour faire l’amour en dehors de leur nouveau lit.

Quand l’eau se mit à ruisseler le long de son corps, Charlie s’appuya contre le mur et laissa les larmes de joie couler sur son visage. Il avait pensé que Bella ne reviendrait jamais dans sa maison, mais c’était avant qu’il ouvre les yeux sur ce qui n’allait pas de son côté et qu’il se décide à faire quelque chose à propos de sa misérable vie.

Il se demanda comment il était possible pour quelqu’un d’être si heureux. Il avait une magnifique compagne qui l’aimait et qui voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, une fille merveilleuse qui ne le détestait pas, même après ce qu’il avait fait pour quasiment la détruire, et Seth qui deviendrait bientôt son fils, et qu’il aimait déjà comme s’il était son propre enfant.

Il avait une nouvelle famille, les Cullen, qui venaient de l’adopter et qui les avaient accueillis chez eux, Bella et lui.

Charlie sortit de la douche et enfila en vitesse son vieux jean et un tee-shirt avant de se rendre en bas. Il entendit Seth dans sa chambre et entra dans la cuisine au moment où Sue et Bella mettaient le dîner sur la table. 

Il resta sur le seuil pendant quelques instants, contemplant les deux femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie tandis qu’elles s’affairaient dans la cuisine en bavardant. Sue était légèrement plus grande que Bella, et sa silhouette était plus enrobée, pulpeuse disait-elle, malgré son ventre plat comme une planche et ses cuisses bien galbées et robustes. L’estomac de Charlie se tordit de désir à cette pensée. Sue avait d’épais cheveux noirs qu’elle avait récemment fait couper juste en-dessous des épaules. Ses yeux brun foncé brillaient tantôt d’humour, tantôt de tristesse, et tantôt de colère.

Seth sortit de sa chambre et Charlie secoua la tête. Ce gamin pouvait flairer la nourriture à cent mètres à la ronde !

Sue leva les yeux et lui fit un clin d’œil en exhortant tout le monde à s’asseoir à la nouvelle table de salle à manger en pin dans la cuisine/salle à manger modernisée.

« Bella ! » Cria Seth en la voyant, et avant qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer.

« Seth ! C’est bon de te voir ! Bon Dieu que donnent-ils à manger aux gamins de nos jours, t’es rendu gigantesque ! Sue, il faut que tu coupes sa dose de stéroïdes, sérieusement ! » Rigola Bella tandis que Seth la redéposait au sol.

Seth était plus grand qu’elle depuis qu’il avait onze ans, mais maintenant il avait l’air d’un géant à côté d’elle.

Une fois que l’excitation fut calmée et que tout le monde eut pris sa place, ils savourèrent un délicieux repas composé de rôti de bœuf, de légumes grillés et de salade. Bella s’éclaircit la gorge pendant un moment de silence.

« Euh, papa, j’ai quelque chose à vous annoncer… » 

« Il t’a mise enceinte, je le savais ! » S’emporta Charlie en frappant son poing sur la table.

« Charlie Swan ! Ça suffit ! » Sue lança un regard sévère à Charlie à travers la table.

Charlie grommela pour lui-même en secouant la tête, reprenant sa fourchette.

« Maudites stars de cinéma ! Toutes les mêmes, » grogna-t-il.

Bella lutta pour demeurer silencieuse en regardant la petite femme au visage exotique dont les yeux lançaient des poignards à son père.

Elle voulait crier après Charlie, et en même temps elle trouvait toute cette scène plutôt amusante.

« Est-ce qu’ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Seth. Celui-ci ignorait ce qui se passait autour de lui et mangeait comme s’il n’avait pas vu de nourriture depuis des semaines.

Il releva la tête avec une expression amusée, ses yeux presque noirs pétillants de rire. « Eux ? Ouais, absolument. Elle fait claquer le fouet et le Chef se tapit dans son coin. » Il gloussa jusqu’à ce que le regard ‘de flic’ de Charlie se braque sur lui. Il écarta une mèche de ses épais cheveux noirs hirsutes de ses yeux et baissa la tête.

« Mince alors, il est irritable ce soir, le bonhomme, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Cause toujours, Criquet, » riposta Charlie, bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Sue fit claquer sa langue et regarda Bella. « Je suis désolée, Isabella. Tu allais nous dire quelque chose. »

Bella sourit en roulant des yeux. « Alors, comme je m’apprêtais à le dire, papa, on m’a offert d’exposer mes œuvres dans quatre villes. »

Charlie changea d’expression en dévisageant sa fille.

« Vraiment ? Tes propres œuvres vont être exposées ? Eh bien, il est à peu près temps, Bella. Tout ceux qui voient mon cadeau de Noël n’arrêtent pas de me demander si tu montres ton travail. Maintenant je vais pouvoir leur répondre par l’affirmative, » déclara-t-il fièrement.

Bella rougit de plaisir. « Les gens te posent des questions sur le tableau que je t’ai offert ? »

« Bien sûr Isabella, il est superbe ! » Répondit Sue. « Il y a même un des collègues de ton père qui lui a offert de l’acheter ! »

« Quoi ? Combien t’a-t-il offert, papa ? »

Seth se mit à rire. « J’allais prendre l’argent et te demander d’en peindre un autre… » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Bella éclata de rire alors que Charlie donnait une taloche à Seth derrière la tête.

« Petit malin ! »

« Vieux bonhomme ! »

« Les garçons ! » Gronda Sue, et Bella rit encore plus fort de leurs bouffonneries.

Charlie sourit à Bella et leva les yeux au ciel avant de redevenir sérieux. « Je suis tellement fier de toi, Bella. Il faut que tu nous tiennes au courant des lieux et des dates, et nous verrons si nous pouvons y aller. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Vous n’avez pas à faire ça, je vous enverrai des photos des événements. Les expositions sont à San Francisco, San Diego, Los Angeles et New York. Mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois, je vais m’assurer qu’il y ait aussi une exposition à Seattle, » dit-elle en rougissant.

Charlie hocha la tête, mais il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait s’arranger pour aller voir la première exposition d’art de son enfant unique. Il était tellement fier d’elle, et heureux de savoir que son talent allait être reconnu.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Seth et Bella nettoyèrent la cuisine malgré les protestations de Sue. Elle fut poussée hors de la cuisine pendant que Seth et Bella prenaient les choses en mains tout en se racontant leurs vies.

Ils parlèrent de l’école et des plans de Seth pour l’année suivante.

Seth regarda la femme qu’il avait aimée comme une grande sœur toute sa vie. 

« Hé, tu sais c’est vraiment bon de te voir, Bella. Est-ce que tu vas bien après… après tout ce qui est arrivé ? » Le beau visage de l’adolescent était marqué par l’anxiété.

Bella sourit à son ‘petit frère’ qui mesurait deux mètres. « Je vais bien, Seth. C’est-à-dire, pas exactement, mais je vais de mieux en mieux. Edward a été d’un très grand soutien. Il est incroyable, Seth. J’ai tellement hâte de te le présenter. »

« Je suis content pour toi, Bells. Tu as l’air heureuse. Tu es trop mince, mais tu as l’air heureuse, » dit-il en secouant sa natte.

Bella roula des yeux. « Je suis très heureuse. Alors, je vois que mon père a l’air d’aller bien. Est-ce que les choses vont bien ici ? »

Seth acquiesça. « Les choses vont très bien. Charlie est comme un nouvel homme. Il a tellement d’énergie. Nous faisons du jogging tous les matins, et il est toujours en train de bricoler autour de la maison. Il est occupé à construire une tonnelle pour maman dans le jardin à l’arrière de la maison. Tu pourras la voir demain, le jardin paraît bien, même à cette époque de l’année. Il est aussi en train de construire un foyer et un barbecue. Ils invitent des gens la plupart des week-ends, même si Charlie continue d’aller à la pêche le samedi. »

« Ça semble aller bien, en effet. Comment va sa thérapie ? »

Seth haussa les épaules. « Bien, je suppose. Je suis allé à une séance avec ma mère et Charlie. C’était intense, mais c’était au tout début de son traitement, alors il y avait beaucoup de choses qui devaient sortir. »

Bella hocha la tête en déposant les tasses, le lait, le sucre et la cafetière sur un plateau.

« Je vais aller à une séance avec lui vendredi matin, » déclara-t-elle.

Seth lui prit le plateau des mains. « Je suis content que tu sois à la maison, Bella. Tu lui manques, mais il est tellement heureux que vous passiez votre temps à vous parler tous les deux. »

« Hé, en passant, je ne veux pas de filles bizarres et repoussantes dans ma chambre quand je ne suis pas là ! » le taquina Bella.

Seth lui sourit. « J’ai une chambre totalement sensas au rez-de-chaussée, Cocotte. Je ne passe jamais devant la chambre du Chef en catimini avec une fille ! »

Bella riait toujours quand ils entrèrent dans le salon. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Sue assise sur les genoux de Charlie, tous les deux rigolant comme des adolescents dans l’un des grands fauteuils. 

Seth grogna en déposant le plateau sur la table basse.

« Ah non ! Je vous ai prévenus tous les deux, pas de tripotage devant les enfants ! Avez-vous besoin qu’on vous sépare ? » S’exclama Seth d’un ton faussement sévère.

Sue rougit violemment et Bella sourit en voyant sa peau cuivrée changer visiblement de couleur. Charlie sourit à Seth et remua les sourcils.

« Tu vas devoir t’habituer, Criquet ! » Gronda-t-il. 

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Charlie regarda Bella et Seth qui étaient assis côte à côte sur le divan, et il fit un petit signe de tête.

Seth était tout sourire alors que Bella serrait sa main. Charlie souleva Sue et se tint debout devant elle. Sue lui sourit, quelque peu confuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle tandis que Charlie tirait sur son tee-shirt et commençait à tapoter frénétiquement son jean.

Bella vit son père commencer à paniquer. Elle fit un geste pour se lever, mais Seth la retint par la main.

« Il va s’en tirer… » Lui murmura-t-il. Charlie avait demandé la permission à Seth d’épouser sa mère au début de la semaine, et le garçon avait été très ému. Son propre père était mort quand il avait huit ans, et Charlie Swan avait été un deuxième père pour lui au fil des années. Même quand il buvait, il était toujours gentil et affectueux à sa manière avec Seth, l’emmenant à la pêche, passant du temps avec lui. Seth aimait beaucoup Charlie, et il avait toujours aimé Bella comme une sœur.

Il se rappelait les années où Jacob et elle étaient ensemble, et combien elle avait toujours l’air triste durant cette période. Il se rappelait très bien l’incident à la plage, et c’était durant la séance de thérapie avec Charlie et sa mère qu’il avait finalement admis à Charlie avoir vu Jacob lever la main sur Bella à plusieurs occasions.

Il regarda celle qui allait bientôt devenir sa sœur et lui fit un clin d’œil. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son des jurons marmonnés par Charlie.

Finalement la panique disparut du visage de celui-ci quand il sentit la petite boîte dans sa poche.

Il prit la main de Sue dans la sienne. « Sue, je sais que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble… Tiens bon… » Marmonna-t-il en mettant un genou à terre. 

Sue fixa Charlie avec de grands yeux en train de rapidement se remplir de larmes.

« Comme je le disais, tu as traversé l’enfer avec moi et nous en sommes ressortis tous les deux. Je t’aime, Sue Clearwater, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te rendre aussi heureuse que je le pourrai. Tu me rends tellement meilleur en tant qu’homme, amant, et père. Veux-tu m’épouser ? » Sa voix était rauque de terreur.

Sue pleurait ouvertement quand elle regarda Charlie.

« Oui ! OUI ! OHMONDIEUJETAIME ! » Hurla-t-elle en plaquant Charlie au sol.

Elle couvrit son visage de baisers alors que Bella et Seth riaient à la vue de leurs parents roulant sur le plancher.

Bella essuya ses larmes tandis que Seth allait chercher la bouteille de jus de raisin pétillant qu’il avait cachée dans le réfrigérateur à l’extérieur.

Sue et Charlie se relevèrent et il sortit la boîte de sa poche et l’ouvrit. La mère de Seth souriait d’une oreille à l’autre et le père de Bella se mit à rire quand elle recommença à pleurer.

« Bébé, tu ne peux pas pleurer comme ça ; je ne t’ai même pas encore mis la bague au doigt, » dit-il.

Sue regarda sa main tandis qu’il glissait la bague à son doigt. « Charlie, elle est splendide ! Elle est parfaite. »

Bella se leva et félicita d’abord Sue, puis son père. Seth l’attira à lui pour l’étreindre. « Sœurette ! » Dit-il, et Bella pouffa de rire en frappant son énorme biceps.

« Tu devrais rencontrer Emmett ; vous allez vous entendre comme larrons en foire ! » Lança-t-elle.

Ils burent le jus de raisin et Seth demanda à quel moment le mariage était prévu.

Charlie se frotta la nuque. « Eh bien, il se trouve que nous ne voulons pas attendre trop longtemps, et donc nous pensions nous marier durant le week-end de Pâques. Carlisle et Esme ont offert d’être les hôtes du repas de noces, et nous pouvons utiliser la petite chapelle de mariage sur la propriété pour la cérémonie, alors est-ce que ça te conviendrait, Bella ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr ! Ça va être super avec tous les Cullen présents ! Voulez-vous inviter quelqu’un d’ici ? »

Charlie et Sue échangèrent un regard pendant un instant. « Eh bien, non. C’est seulement nous, donc ce sera tout, » répondit finalement Charlie.

Bella acquiesça après quelques secondes. « Eh bien je pense que c’est une excellente idée. Sue, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, tu n’as qu’à me le dire. »

Charlie se racla la gorge. « Bells, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d’être ma ‘fille d’honneur.’ J’aimerais que tu sois ‘debout’ avec moi. »

Bella fut tellement étonnée qu’elle resta bouche bée en regardant Charlie.

« Sérieusement ? Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça, mais qu’en est-il de Seth ? »

Sue rit de bon cœur en voyant Seth commencer à rougir. « Non, frangine, je vais être le ‘garçon d’honneur’ de ma mère. Alors tu peux porter le costume et je vais porter mes chaussures à talons plats et ma jupe crayon, » dit-il d’une voix haut perchée en serrant la main à l’avant de son tee-shirt.

Bella et Sue commencèrent à caqueter et Charlie secoua la tête. « J’ai toujours su qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec toi, Bambi ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à consolider leurs plans tout en continuant de rire et de bavarder gaiement.

Bella, Seth et Charlie allaient jogger ensemble le lendemain matin, et juste avant d’aller se coucher ils convinrent de se rencontrer en bas de bonne heure.

À suivre…

Ceci était la première partie du chapitre 56 de la version originale.


	110. Chapitre 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella retrouve Edward à L.A., mais son week-end de rêve tourne bien vite au cauchemar.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Avertissement : la punition que Bella va recevoir dans ce chapitre risque de paraître très brutale à certaines lectrices. Je ne suis que la traductrice, mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde à l’avance. 

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour vous dire que grâce à toutes les tasses de café que vous m’avez donné récemment, la cote de cette histoire est passée de 3,5 tasses de café à 4 tasses de café. Donc si vous continuez à me donner beaucoup de tasses de café, l’histoire va finir par être cotée 5 tasses de café, ce qui est la note maximum. Alors merci beaucoup :0)

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 110

 

Le temps que Bella passa avec son père, Sue et Seth s’écoula très vite, et avant qu’elle ne le réalise, c’était déjà le samedi matin.

Elle alla faire un jogging matinal avec Charlie et Seth et revint prendre une douche avant d’enfiler son jean, un pull épais et son manteau de ski. Elle fit son lit et nettoya sa chambre. Juste avant de quitter celle-ci, elle se dirigea vers la chaise à bascule où elle s’était assise pendant les deux dernières nuits pour lire et écrire dans son journal avant de se mettre au lit.

Bella avait assisté à la séance de thérapie de Charlie le jour précédent, et cela avait été une expérience globalement positive. Elle avait quitté le thérapeute avec l’assurance que Charlie allait très bien et qu’il était vraiment en voie de guérison.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit l’escalier. Elle déposa son sac en bas des marches et se rendit à la cuisine. Charlie s’en allait à la pêche et Sue et Seth allaient reconduire Bella à l’aéroport. 

Charlie avait offert de la reconduire, mais Bella avait insisté pour qu’il aille profiter de la journée avec ses amis. Elle se servit une tasse de café et sortit une barre protéinée de son sac à main.

On frappa à la porte et Bella alla l’ouvrir puisque personne d’autre n’était dans les parages. En ouvrant la porte, elle haleta et entendit Charlie descendre l’escalier à toute allure. « Bella, ne… »

« Bonjour Billy, » dit-elle.

Billy Black dévisagea la fille qui avait obsédé son fils pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il avait averti Jacob tellement de fois de la laisser aller. Il savait que Jacob se mettait facilement en colère et qu’il avait une fixation malsaine sur Bella Swan. Il savait aussi que Charlie Swan était son meilleur ami, et même s’il était un ivrogne, il aimait son enfant plus que n’importe qui d’autre dans sa vie.

Après que Bella ait soudainement quitté Forks au beau milieu de la nuit, Billy avait confronté Jacob qui lui avait avoué qu’il avait ‘peut-être perdu son sang froid avec elle.’ Billy savait que son fils ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais aucun des amis de Jacob n’était au courant de ce qui s’était passé, ou bien ils ne voulaient pas parler.

Billy avait demandé à Charlie ce qui s’était passé, mais celui-ci ne le savait pas non plus. Il avait fini par relater à Billy l’histoire que Bella lui avait racontée des mois auparavant, au sujet de Jacob qui la frappait. Quand Billy avait questionné Jacob, celui-ci avait rejeté tout le blâme sur Bella.

Il avait regardé Jacob devenir de plus en plus obsédé par Bella Swan au cours des années. Un jour, Jacob avait brisé presque tous les meubles dans sa chambre quand il était tombé sur un magazine à potins avec Bella et Edward Cullen sur la couverture.

Billy l’avait averti de rester loin d’elle, mais Jacob était parti avant même que son père n’ait eu le temps de le réaliser.

Quand il avait reçu l’appel de San Francisco lui disant que Jacob était entré par effraction dans la maison d’une des amies de Bella et qu’il avait tenu celle-ci et ses amies en otage pendant des heures avant que Bella ne le frappe avec une bouteille, Billy avait été dévasté, mais pas surpris.

Quand Jacob était mort, Billy avait réagi de façon purement émotionnelle. Il avait fait irruption au poste de police et crié après Charlie.

Il avait pris un vol à destination de San Francisco et s’était rendu directement au bureau du procureur de district, insistant pour qu’on enquête sur les circonstances entourant la mort de Jacob.

À présent, se tenant debout sur le seuil, il dévisageait la jeune femme qui avait par inadvertance causé la mort de son fils et il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui reprocher celle-ci.

« Bella, c’est bon de te voir, » dit-il tranquillement.

On aurait dit que Bella était sur le point de vomir. Sa main tremblait sur le cadre de la porte.

« Euh, en-entre, » bégaya-t-elle.

Billy fit quelques pas à l’intérieur et vit Seth et Charlie qui se tenaient dans l’entrée derrière Bella. Charlie avait l’air déchiré, alors que Seth semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Billy regarda dans les yeux larmoyants de Bella.

« Je le pense vraiment, Bella. C’est bon de te revoir. Je sais que rien de ce qui est arrivé n’est de ta faute, et je suis désolé qu’il t’ait causé tant de douleur. J’aurais dû l’arrêter… » La voix de Billy se brisa.

Soudain, il sentit la petite main de Bella sur son bras.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute non plus, Billy… Si seulement les choses avaient été… différentes, » murmura-t-elle.

Billy hocha la tête et tapota sa main.

« Je sais Bella, moi aussi j’aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. »

Charlie se racla la gorge. « Billy, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas accrocher le bateau au camion ? Je vais sortir maintenant, » dit-il de sa voix bourrue en mettant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bella.

Billy acquiesça et adressa un petit sourire à Bella avant de ressortir. 

Charlie tourna Bella dans ses bras. Il l’étreignit pendant quelques instants avant de reculer.

« Je vais te voir dans quelques mois, d’accord ? Et n’oublie pas de te procurer ce smoking, hein ? » Dit-il en essuyant une ou deux larmes sur les joues de Bella. « Je t’aime, Petit Pois. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de dire à ton homme de montrer qu’il a des couilles et de faire de toi une femme honnête ! Je suis encore un très bon tireur, tu sais. » Il sourit en remuant les sourcils de façon éloquente.

Bella rit et lui rendit son étreinte. « Je t’aime aussi, papa. N’apporte pas ton arme à feu à ton mariage ! »

Elle étreignit Sue et Seth avant de monter dans l’avion. Seth avait rencontré Esme et Carlisle la semaine précédente et il avait hâte de les revoir. 

Il avait aussi envoyé plusieurs demandes d’admission dans des universités en Californie, et Bella lui avait promis qu’il serait le bienvenu chez elle chaque fois qu’il ne pourrait pas retourner à la maison.

Alors que l’avion s’envolait pour L.A., Bella soupira. Elle était impatiente de revoir Edward. Même si elle avait été occupée pendant les dix derniers jours, elle s’était ennuyée de lui constamment. C’était comme si elle fonctionnait sans l’un de ses membres. Elle pouvait le faire, mais elle ne le voulait tout simplement pas. En songeant au week-end devant elle, elle se rappela qu’elle se retrouverait sans doute en face d’un Edward mécontent.

Elle sentit un frisson d’excitation et de nervosité à la pensée du genre de punition qu’Edward allait lui infliger pour avoir négligé sa santé et lui avoir répondu abruptement au téléphone.

Elle lui avait parlé tous les jours depuis lundi, mais ça n’avait pas fait disparaître l’anxiété. Chaque minute écoulée à bord de l’avion faisait croître sa nervosité.

Lorsqu’elle atterrit à LAX, elle emprunta une série de couloirs interminables et labyrinthiques avant de finalement arriver à la porte.

« TSUNAMI ! » Bella regarda à la ronde en entendant le cri et vit un éclair de cheveux noirs hérissés sautiller plus loin devant elle. Elle sourit d’une oreille à l’autre en se précipitant vers Alice qui lança ses bras autour de son amie comme si elle ne l’avait pas vue depuis des années.

Anderson se tenait stoïquement et patiemment derrière Alice. Comme toujours, il était stupéfait par l’énergie et le bavardage du petit bout de femme.

Edward avait voulu qu’Anderson voyage à Forks et ensuite à Los Angeles avec Bella, mais celle-ci avait mis un frein à sa requête. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que si Edward n’était pas à ses côtés, elle ne serait pas du tout digne de figurer dans la presse people. Ils avaient argumenté sans relâche, jusqu’à ce que Bella cède un peu de terrain et accepte qu’Anderson la reconduise à l’aéroport et que Charlie soit là pour la recueillir à Sea-Tac.

Edward avait accepté à contrecœur seulement parce qu’il s’était arrangé avec Anderson pour que celui-ci accompagne Alice à L.A. pendant que Brian voyagerait avec lui.

Bella sourit en saluant Anderson. « As-tu fait bon voyage, Anderson ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé tandis qu’Alice continuait de sautiller à leurs côtés.

« Ça a été… débordant d’activité, » répondit-il avec ironie, faisant rire Bella à gorge déployée alors qu’Alice fronçait les sourcils.

Brian les attendait à l’extérieur dans son SUV de location. Il sortit pour aider Anderson à ranger les bagages à l’arrière, puis il aida Bella et Alice à monter sur la banquette arrière. Alice soufflait de rage en s’installant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward et Jasper insistent pour louer ces énormes ‘monster trucks’ alors qu’aucune personne normale ne peut monter ou descendre de ces véhicules ! » Se plaignit-elle.

Bella gloussa. « Je présume que c’est parce qu’ils conviennent au décor environnant. Regarde autour de toi, Tornade. »

Alice jeta un coup d’œil à la myriade d’autres SUV qui les dépassaient de toutes parts et rit sans enthousiasme.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu as bien meilleure mine, Bella. As-tu passé un bon moment avec Charlie ? »

Alice avait raison, Bella avait l’air mieux et elle se sentait bien reposée et bien nourrie. Sue l’avait gâtée pendant qu’elle était avec eux, et avant son départ Sarah l’avait couvée comme une mère poule pour s’assurer qu’elle ne saute plus un seul repas.

Durant son séjour à Forks, on avait constamment offert de la nourriture à Bella. Elle était allée rejoindre Charlie au restaurant casse-croûte pour le déjeuner une journée, et elle avait rencontré Sue au même endroit le lendemain. 

Sue, Charlie et Seth étant absents pendant la journée, Bella en avait profité pour se détendre et aller raviver de vieilles amitiés. Elle était allée rendre visite à la mère d’Angela.

Mme Weber avait été contente de la voir et elles avaient bavardé longtemps. Mme Weber n’était pas très heureuse de la façon dont Angela avait changé depuis qu’elle avait emménagé avec Lauren Mallory. Elle avait confié à Bella qu’elle était plus préoccupée parce que Ben et Angela ne s’entendaient pas du tout non plus.

Bella fut sortie de sa rêverie quand Brian se gara à l’extérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt.

Elle regarda autour d’elle. « Où sommes-nous, Alice ? Je croyais que nous allions faire du shopping ? »

Alice soupira de façon théâtrale. « Tu ne m’écoutes jamais ! Je t’ai dit que tous les designers envoyaient leurs modèles pour la saison des Remises de Prix ici à Stylists Inc. Ensuite tout le monde prend rendez-vous et vient ici pour des essayages et pour se procurer les robes et tous les accessoires en même temps et sous le même toit. C’est une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Bella hocha la tête, tout à fait d’accord. « C’est bien mieux que de devoir courir aux quatre coins de la ville comme je m’y attendais ! »

À vrai dire, Bella était vraiment excitée à l’idée de se dénicher une robe pour la soirée des récompenses. Edward et Jasper allaient porter des smokings, bien que non traditionnels, et Bella avait hâte de s’assurer qu’elle aurait l’air à sa place aux côtés d’Edward.

Bella et Alice furent accueillies chez Stylists Inc. par toute une équipe. Alice présenta Bella à Chelsea, qui habillait les femmes de la famille Cullen pour les grands événements depuis quelques années. 

Bella se sentit immédiatement intimidée par l’apparence immaculée de Chelsea. Elle était grande et svelte avec des mèches d’un riche auburn et des jambes qui n’en finissaient plus. Bella poussa Alice quand elle vit que Brian et Anderson regardaient la femme eux aussi !

Bella était contente de porter ses nouvelles bottes noires et ses jeans griffés, mais ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval et elle ne portait presque pas de maquillage. 

Alice était l’élégance incarnée de la tête aux pieds, et comme toujours, sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient parfaits.

Chelsea serra la main de Bella et les guida vers une pièce attenante dans laquelle elle avait déjà apporté plusieurs tenues pour tous les quatre.

« J’ai mis de côté les quelques smokings que tu m’avais mentionnés pour Edward et Jasper, Alice. Mais voyons voir ce que vous mesdames allez porter avant de choisir ceux-ci afin que vous soyez bien assortis. Bella, dis-moi ce que tu cherches comme genre de tenue ? » Dit Chelsea alors que tout le monde s’asseyait.

Bella regarda Alice, puis Chelsea, avec un visage vide d’expression. « Euh, je ne veux pas trop attirer l’attention sur moi. Je veux juste que ce que je porte s’accorde bien avec la tenue d’Edward… Et je ne peux pas porter de talons trop hauts ! »

Bella s’attendait à ce que Chelsea se moque d’elle, mais à sa grande surprise la femme lui sourit, légèrement amusée. « Cocotte, je pense que tu n’auras aucun problème à bien paraître aux côtés d’Edward. Tu es une très belle femme. Voyons voir… J’ai quelques tenues qui à mon avis seront parfaites pour toi, alors retire tes vêtements et commençons l’essayage. »

Elle guida Bella vers une cabine d’essayage sur un côté de la pièce. « Tu n’as qu’à jeter un coup d’œil aux robes qui sont suspendues dans la cabine et choisir celles qui te plaisent et essayer celles-là en premier. »

Bella acquiesça et s’empressa d’entrer dans la cabine. Elle fut abasourdie de voir autant de robes accrochées après un support dans l’espace exigu. Il y avait tellement de robes parmi lesquelles choisir ! Satin, velours, organza, mousseline de soie. Dans des tons de noirs, de blancs, de bleus, de chocolat, de rouges somptueux et de violets affriolants.

Bella se dévêtit et commença à regarder chaque robe. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Certaines étaient exotiques et certaines étaient plus sexy, mais elles étaient toutes sophistiquées et superbes.

Après avoir essayé deux tenues qu’elle aimait mais qui ne convenaient pas tout à fait, l’une étant simplement trop révélatrice pour qu’elle se sente à l’aise en la portant, et l’autre semblant la faire paraître encore plus pâle qu’elle ne l’était déjà, Bella trouva La Robe.

D’une nuance à peine perceptible de rose, elle était faite en satin. Il s’agissait d’une création du designer Eli Saab. C’était une robe bustier avec un petit V entre les seins et un large motif croisé sur le corsage, qui était formé de diamants descendant jusqu’en son centre. Il y avait un losange fait en perles de cristal sous chacun de ses seins, et la robe était moulante, épousant les courbes de Bella jusqu’au milieu de ses cuisses, tombant ensuite lâchement vers le sol.

Bella détacha prestement ses cheveux et les recoiffa en un chignon négligé. Elle retourna dans la pièce plus grande et se dirigea vers la plateforme. Elle monta dessus et se regarda dans les miroirs.

Alice haleta en voyant son amie. « Oh. Bella. Tu es exquise, » dit-elle posément.

Bella leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d’Alice dans le miroir et hocha la tête. « Je pense que c’est la robe que je veux, Alice. »

Chelsea marcha autour de Bella, ajustant le tissu au passage. « Bella, c’est presque comme si cette robe avait été créée pour toi. C’est parfait. Je suggère que tu choisisses deux autres robes pour les fêtes après la remise des prix ou peut-être un autre événement lié à cette soirée, mais en attendant j’ai exactement les chaussures et le sac à main pour aller avec cette tenue. J’opterais pour l’argenté ; tu pourrais aussi choisir du noir, mais je pense que l’argenté s’harmoniserait mieux avec cette robe. Maintenant, Edward va porter un smoking de soirée Oscar de la Renta avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. »

Ce disant elle se retourna et sortit le smoking. Bella regarda les longs revers de satin qui se boutonnaient au-dessus de la taille et elle sut qu’Edward serait parfait dans ce costume.

Chelsea tourna son attention vers Alice qui avait décidé d’y aller avec le style classique. Elle avait déjà choisi une robe noire de Chanel qui rappelait beaucoup la tenue d’Audrey Hepburn dans Diamants sur canapé. Elle allait même porter de longs gants de satin noir. Elle allait aussi se faire poser des extensions de cheveux afin de pouvoir se confectionner un chignon choucroute à la manière ‘sixties’ avec une touche moderne.

Alice allait compléter sa tenue avec des talons aiguilles en satin noir de Christian Louboutin et une bourse incrustée de cristaux noirs.

Elle choisit une tenue plus conventionnelle pour Jasper ; un smoking à col Mao créé par Jean Yves, qui serait assorti d’une cravate noire et d’une élégante chemise blanche amidonnée.

Une fois que Bella et Alice eurent choisi chacune trois tenues avec accessoires, elles quittèrent le magasin après que Chelsea ait expliqué à Bella que tous les vêtements seraient livrés à leur hôtel le jour avant les Oscars de manière à ce qu’il y ait beaucoup de temps pour s’habiller.

Edward et Jasper avaient réservé des suites au Château Marmont. Alice était excitée à l’idée d’y résider et elle dit à Bella que c’était un hôtel des plus romantiques et que toutes les légendes d’Hollywood y avaient séjourné.

Bella quant à elle était excitée à l’idée de revoir Edward, et elle rebondissait presque sur la banquette arrière alors que Brian se garait enfin à l’entrée.

Elle descendit du SUV et essaya de s’assurer que sa bouche n’était pas toute grande ouverte. Elle sentit Alice tirer sa main tandis qu’elle pouffait de rire. « Allez viens, Tsunami, et s’il te plaît n’écarquille pas démesurément les yeux quand nous allons pénétrer dans le hall. Souviens-toi, tu es à ta place… ici… Bella ! Sois attentive ! »

Bella ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Le Château Marmont ressemblait à un lieu tout droit sorti d’un conte de fées. Le bâtiment principal de l’hôtel avait l’air des châteaux dans les livres de contes pour enfants ; il possédait même des tourelles et des tours. Alors qu’Alice la tirait dans l’entrée, Bella sentit sa mâchoire tomber une fois de plus et elle lutta pour se ressaisir et agir comme si déambuler dans les hôtels luxueux était son pain quotidien.

Anderson et Brian accompagnèrent Bella et Alice à la réception. Bella laissa Alice demander leurs clés et ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir qu’elles allaient séjourner dans les penthouses. Deux chasseurs prirent leurs sacs et les conduisirent vers les ascenseurs. Anderson et Brian allaient rester dans des bungalows situés en retrait sur la propriété de l’hôtel. 

Bella et Alice prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’aux deux derniers étages pour accéder à leurs suites. Alice sortit la première de l’ascenseur et elles échangèrent un sourire, promettant de se revoir sous peu. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées en poursuivant sa montée jusqu’à l’étage où elle partageait une suite avec Edward. La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et elle en sortit, puis elle suivit le groom dans le couloir. Elle pensait à ses retrouvailles avec Edward lorsqu’elle entra dans un mur.

Elle jura entre ses dents, et en relevant la tête elle aperçut des yeux d’un vert intense.

Elle poussa un halètement de surprise. « Edward ! » Couina-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son amoureux.

Edward se mit à rire, ses bras encerclant la taille de Bella alors qu’elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la sienne.

« Tu m’as manqué ! » Dit-elle en nichant son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément. Elle avait l’impression de vraiment respirer pour la première fois depuis qu’elle lui avait dit au revoir plus d’une semaine auparavant.

« Bébé. » Edward gloussa alors que le groom les fixait en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop fouineur. 

« Merci, » dit-il au chasseur tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte du penthouse et l’ouvrait pour le couple. Il déposa le sac de Bella à côté de la porte et quitta discrètement les lieux. Bella laissa tomber son énorme sac à main.

« Embrasse-moi, mon beau, » dit-elle en se pressant contre Edward.

Edward grogna du fond de sa poitrine, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Bella fut poussée contre le mur à côté de la porte, la cuisse d’Edward pressée entre les siennes. Edward agrippa les hanches de Bella et appuya sa poitrine contre la sienne.

« Putain, tu m’as manqué, Bébé, » souffla-t-il alors que sa bouche se fermait sur la sienne. Bella glissa ses mains vers le haut du torse d’Edward. Elle ratissa ses mamelons avec ses ongles et Edward grogna de nouveau.

« Bella… tu es en train de me tuer là… » Gémit Edward, déplaçant sa bouche pour mordiller la mâchoire de Bella avant de sucer gentiment la peau sensible derrière son oreille.

« Edward… » Geignit faiblement Bella en pressant son centre palpitant contre sa cuisse. 

Edward gémit de plus belle contre son épaule.

Ce n’était pas la façon dont il envisageait la journée et il se dégagea lentement de Bella. Elle poussa une petite plainte et leva les yeux vers lui avec confusion.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Veux-tu que nous allions poursuivre ceci dans la chambre à coucher ? » Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Commençons par déjeuner et bavarder, et après nous pourrons nous détendre. »

Bella était déçue et elle fit la moue, s’assurant qu’Edward sache qu’elle n’était pas contente.

Edward lança un regard de mise en garde à Bella en prenant son sac pour l’apporter dans la chambre. 

Bella traversa la chambre et se dirigea vers les doubles portes ouvertes qui donnaient accès à la terrasse. Il y avait une vue magnifique sur West Hollywood. Elle sentit Edward derrière elle et il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Il se pencha de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient tout près de son oreille. « Es-tu prête pour le déjeuner, Isabella ? »

Bella ne put empêcher un sourire de se répandre sur son visage. Elle pencha la tête et se tourna pour regarder Edward par-dessus son épaule.

« Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr que tu veux toujours me mettre mon collier ? » Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Suite à sa confession réticente du lundi, Edward et Bella avaient discuté pendant la semaine à propos de lui faire porter son collier durant le week-end. Elle savait que la décision finale revenait à Edward, mais puisqu’elle n’avait pas mangé convenablement et qu’elle n’avait pas dormi suffisamment et fait assez d’exercice, Edward avait dit à Bella qu’il prendrait sa décision une fois qu’elle serait arrivée à L.A.

Edward tourna Bella pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

« Je veux te mettre ton collier, mais il doit y avoir certaines conditions pour que je le fasse. Es-tu prête à entendre ces conditions ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas tout de suite, Bébé. Parlons en mangeant et ensuite je déciderai. Viens, le déjeuner est arrivé, » dit-il alors que la sonnette retentissait.

Il laissa le serveur entrer, poussant le chariot de nourriture dans la salle à manger. Bella le suivit lentement dans l’autre pièce. 

Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Edward demanda à Bella si elle voulait manger sur la terrasse. Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Edward servit des cheeseburgers avec des frites et une salade grecque, le tout accompagné de vin blanc frais. Ils bavardèrent de leur semaine. Edward avait téléphoné à Charlie et à Sue pour les féliciter plus tôt dans la semaine.

Edward se montra soucieux quand Bella lui raconta qu’elle avait rencontré Billy Black, mais il se calma quand elle lui dit qu’elle était heureuse de l’avoir vu. Elle n’était plus angoissée au sujet de retourner à Forks maintenant.

Après qu’ils eurent terminé le repas principal, Edward alla chercher le plateau de fruits frais et de fromages pendant que Bella versait le café dans des tasses.

Edward pouvait voir que Bella commençait à être nerveuse. Elle tripotait son bracelet et ses cheveux, et finalement il décida de plonger directement dans la conversation difficile qu’il devait avoir avec elle.

« Bella, est-ce que tu t’es déjà pesée ? » S’enquit-il tranquillement.

Bella secoua la tête. « Où étais-je supposée faire ça, Edward ? »

Edward ignora le ton de sa voix et répliqua, « Je t’ai juste posé la question, Bella. Je ne vais pas jouer avec toi si tu as perdu plus de poids. Je sais que tu as été absorbée par ta peinture et je comprends cela ; bordel, Bébé, je suis un artiste moi aussi et je sais que le travail peut nous tenir occupés, mais nous avons un accord – que tu as signé et modifié toi aussi ! Tu es responsable de ta santé, Bella, et ça me fait chier que tu t’en fiches complètement dès que j’ai le dos tourné ! Alors maintenant que j’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire, es-tu toujours prête à entendre mes conditions pour ce week-end ? » Edward dévisagea Bella avec une expression sévère.

Bella soutint fermement son regard. Elle était tentée de baisser les yeux, mais elle se força à ne pas le faire.

Du cran, Bella !

Elle prit une profonde respiration et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les joignant ensemble. « Je suis prête à entendre tes conditions, Edward. Je n’ai pas d’excuse pour avoir été farouche et entêtée au cours du week-end dernier, et j’ai déjà parlé à Sarah. Elle va s’assurer que je suive l’horaire que je vais lui donner. Je vais régler une alarme dans le studio pour m’assurer de manger, de m’entraîner et de dormir comme il faut. Je suis désolée, Edward, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect ou commettre une violation à notre accord. »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

Edward pinça les lèvres en la regardant. Bella semblait bien reposée et il savait qu’elle n’était pas retournée dans le studio pendant le reste de la semaine avant son départ car il s’était assuré que Reggie verrouille la porte de celui-ci avec un cadenas. 

Il hocha la tête et tendit le bras pour toucher sa main, immobilisant ses doigts nerveux qui n’arrêtaient pas de se croiser et de se décroiser.

« Tout d’abord tu dois te peser. Si je suis satisfait de ton poids, tu vas te déshabiller complètement et te mettre dans ta position d’inspection debout dans la chambre. As-tu continué à t’occuper de tes soins corporels ? » Questionna Edward. Il sut la réponse dès que Bella haleta en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies et elle fixa Edward avec horreur.

« Je… Je… Oh putain, Edward, j’ai oublié… » Marmonna-t-elle à travers sa main.

Edward dévisagea Bella pendant un long moment. Il ne dit rien. En fait, il avait soupçonné que Bella ait pu oublier. Il se demanda si elle était allée au salon de beauté la semaine précédente.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu es allée te faire épiler ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

Bella réfléchit furieusement. MERDE ! Pas hier… Suis-je allée la semaine dernière ? Réfléchis, Bella ! Où étais-je la semaine dernière… Putain… Je peignais comme une malade et je n’ai pas arrêté jusqu’à ce que je m’effondre sur le sofa un peu avant l’aube…

Bella grimaça et haussa les épaules à moitié. « Euh, à deux semaines… » Répondit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Les sourcils d’Edward disparurent au-delà de la racine de ses cheveux. « Pardon ? Pourrais-tu répéter ça ? »

Bella déglutit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Ça fait deux semaines que je ne suis pas allée au salon. »

Edward hocha la tête. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et Bella se tortilla sous son regard scrutateur. Elle attendait une explosion qui n’arriva jamais.

À la place, il se pencha sur la table, gardant constamment les yeux sur elle. « Viens avec moi, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella déglutit avec difficulté et pâlit.

Edward se leva et se rendit dans le salon. Une balance de salle de bain trônait au milieu de la pièce. 

« Retire tes vêtements et garde seulement tes sous-vêtements, » dit-il sans regarder Bella.

Bella enleva ses bottes et se dévêtit en un temps record. Elle ne regarda pas Edward une seule fois, mais elle était consciente qu’il observait ses moindres gestes alors qu’il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Une fois que Bella ne porta plus que son soutien-gorge blanc et sa culotte garçonne assortie, elle regarda Edward avec hésitation.

Edward hocha la tête et s’éloigna du mur.

« Monte sur la balance, » dit-il et Bella prit une grande respiration en faisant ce qu’il lui demandait.

Elle garda les yeux fermés.

Edward soupira. « Respire, Bella. »

Bella expira bruyamment et ouvrit un œil.

Elle sentit un sourire étirer sa bouche alors qu’elle regardait fixement les chiffres.

« Oui ! J’ai regagné un kilo ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Edward s’éclaircit la gorge. « Combien avais-tu perdu la semaine dernière ? »

« Trois quarts de kilo, alors j’ai tout repris, plus 250 grammes ! » Dit Bella avant de grincer des dents en se rendant compte du ton geignard qu’elle avait employé.

« Je suis conscient de ça. D’accord, tu peux redescendre. »

Bella descendit de la balance et regarda Edward dans l’expectative.

Edward regarda dans les yeux implorants de Bella et soupira. Elle le possédait vraiment jusqu’à la moelle.

« Isabella, si je te mets ton collier, es-tu prête à être punie pour ta longue liste d’infractions ? »

Bella n’hésita pas. « Absolument. Je sais que je vous ai laissé tomber à bien des égards, et je vais faire tout ce qu’il faut pour me rattraper, Monsieur. »

Edward opina après une brève hésitation. « D’accord, Isabella. Je veux que tu mettes le peignoir qui est derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et ensuite tu vas ramasser les assiettes de notre déjeuner et mettre le chariot dans le corridor à l’extérieur de la suite. Quand tu auras terminé, tu prendras deux bouteilles d’eau et tu viendras dans la chambre à coucher, où tu te déshabilleras complètement, » lui dit la Voix.

Bella acquiesça. « Oui Monsieur, » répondit-elle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila le peignoir de coton blanc et se rendit sur la terrasse.

Elle mit leurs assiettes sous les cloches et poussa le chariot dans le couloir, puis ferma la porte en vitesse.

Bella porta une main à son cœur. Il battait la chamade sous l’effet de la nervosité. Edward allait-il lui infliger beaucoup de douleur ? Mais en même temps, elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle mouillait. Sa petite culotte était complètement trempée ! Elle secoua ses mains qui, remarqua-t-elle, tremblaient légèrement.

Elle se rendit finalement dans la chambre.

Edward se tenait devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Bella lécha ses lèvres en admirant son large dos nu. Il avait enlevé sa chemise noire, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Son jean noir reposait très bas sur ses hanches.

Elle retint un gémissement et son estomac fit un tonneau quand elle aperçut ses pieds nus.

Oh Dieu du ciel ! Nous y voilà ! Alerte à la perverse !

Bella n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait faire, aussi mit-elle ses mains derrière son dos et resta-t-elle debout là où elle était, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, attendant les instructions d’Edward.

« Je t’ai dit de te déshabiller et de te mettre en position d’inspection debout, Isabella ! Je ne vais pas me répéter une autre fois ! » Aboya la voix d’Edward, faisant sursauter Bella.

Elle arracha son peignoir et le lança sur une chaise dans un coin. Son soutien-gorge et son shorty suivirent.

Cette fois elle plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, écartant les pieds à la largeur de ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur le sol pendant tout le temps qu’elle s’était déshabillée. 

Elle vit les pieds d’Edward devant elle.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. »

Bella leva les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre d’Edward.

Les yeux sombres sont dangereux, songea-t-elle.

« Tu vas me regarder pendant que j’inspecte mon corps. Ceci est mon corps, ma minette, mes jambes, mes aisselles ! Un pas en avant, Isabella, et trois pas en arrière. Tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière l’excuse que tu es une novice, Fillette ! Tu n’as manifestement pas tenu compte de tes règles – des règles que tu as entérinées non pas une ou deux fois, mais trois fois ! » Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs.

Bella ne broncha pas. 

« En tant que ton Maître, je vais maintenant m’occuper de ce corps que j’ai promis d’aimer et dont je dois prendre soin. Quand j’aurai terminé, je vais te punir, Isabella, et je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise, à moins que tu sois malade ou coincée sur une île déserte sans rasoir, est-ce que tu comprends ? Parce que si ça se reproduit, tu vas recevoir des fessées de ‘maintenance’ pendant un mois ! Telles que sont les choses, tu vas recevoir une fessée trois jours d’affilée pour t’être négligée pendant trois jours la semaine dernière. Maintenant, vas-tu accepter ta punition avec ton collier ? Réponds-moi, » dit Edward, ne laissant aucun doute dans l’esprit de Bella ; il était très sérieux et il avait pesé chacun de ses mots.

« Je comprends, Monsieur, et je vais accepter votre punition et je serai honorée si vous me mettez mon collier, » murmura Bella tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Le visage d’Edward s’adoucit pendant une seconde, mais alors il serra la mâchoire et ses yeux flambèrent à nouveau.

« Ce n’est plus le temps de pleurer, Isabella. Tu aurais dû m’appeler la première fois que tu t’es endormie d’épuisement sur le sofa ! Tu aurais dû m’appeler vendredi soir dernier pour me dire que tu avais oublié de te faire épiler, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Pas de secrets, Soumise. Maintenant laisse-moi voir… Baisse les yeux à présent… » Ordonna-t-il, et Bella baissa les yeux au sol.

Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement en sentant Edward glisser son collier d’Italie autour de son cou. Elle mordit sa lèvre et tenta de retenir un sanglot alors que son Maître déposait un baiser sur sa nuque.

Edward ferma les yeux pendant un instant en posant son front sur l’épaule de Bella. Il savait qu’elle était désolée, mais il savait aussi qu’il devait faire respecter ses règles. Isabella n’était plus une novice et il fallait qu’il arrête de lui trouver des excuses. S’il lui permettait de le manipuler pour éviter de se faire punir, il savait qu’elle perdrait le respect qu’elle avait pour lui en tant que son Dom.

Avec une détermination renouvelée, il leva la tête et ignora les larmes de Bella.

« Va t’allonger sur la serviette que j’ai placée sur le lit, Isabella. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul son de toi aujourd’hui. Tu ne parleras pas à moins que je te donne la permission de parler. Ça m’est égal qu’on t’adresse la parole. De ton côté tu ne parleras pas, c’est clair ? » Demanda-t-il, et Bella acquiesça.

« Bien. Maintenant fais ce que je t’ai dit ! »

Bella regarda le lit et vit qu’il était recouvert d’un drap de bain.

Elle s’allongea au centre de celui-ci et garda les yeux fixés au plafond.

« Les jambes écartées et les mains derrière ta tête. »

Bella ouvrit les jambes davantage ; elle sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

Elle entendit de l’eau clapoter à proximité. Elle était terriblement tentée de regarder ce qu’Edward faisait, mais elle n’osa pas.

Soudain elle sentit le lit s’enfoncer, et Edward se pencha sur elle.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella sursauta en sentant quelque chose toucher son aisselle.

Edward enleva sa main et pinça durement son mamelon. « Isabella ! Ne bouge pas, si je te coupe à cause d’un geste brusque de ta part, il y aura des conséquences graves, » s’emporta-t-il.

Bella devint immobile comme une statue lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’Edward était en train de la raser.

Le silence emplit la pièce, ne laissant que le bruit de leur respiration.

Tandis qu’Edward appliquait la mousse à raser et passait le rasoir jetable sur la peau de Bella, il sentit sa verge commencer à durcir.

La peau de Bella était comme de la soie sous ses doigts tandis qu’il rinçait gentiment chaque section.

Bella sentit ses mamelons durcir alors que les doigts d’Edward traçaient l’aisselle qu’il venait de raser. Elle dut mordre ses lèvres très fort pour empêcher un gémissement de s’en échapper.

Edward se déplaça de l’autre côté du lit.

Bella ferma les yeux alors que sa peau commençait à bourdonner. Partout où Edward la touchait, elle éprouvait une sensibilité comme si un millier de terminaisons nerveuses se trouvaient là où ses doigts l’effleuraient.

Edward s’éloigna pour changer l’eau.

Quand il revint, il souleva la jambe gauche de Bella et posa son pied sur sa poitrine. Bella ouvrit subitement les yeux et son regard étonné croisa momentanément le regard sombre d’Edward.

« Les yeux, Fillette, » dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Bella ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre une fois de plus alors qu’Edward faisait courir sa main le long de sa jambe. Elle sut qu’il n’était plus fâché quand il chatouilla doucement le point sensible derrière son genou.

Elle se força à ne pas bouger mais elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

Edward étala la mousse à raser sur sa jambe, de sa cheville jusqu’à son genou. Il la rasa lentement et consciencieusement. 

Mousse à raser, raser, rincer, et répéter.

Bella se demanda si elle pourrait avoir un orgasme en se faisant raser.

Edward pensa que son membre viril allait éclater dans son jean ! Toucher Bella d’une manière si intime était l’une des choses les plus érotiques qu’il avait jamais faites. 

Lorsque ses deux jambes furent propres, Edward changea l’eau une autre fois.

Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et il savait que c’était le cas pour Bella aussi.

Il pouvait sentir son excitation, et la seule fois où il avait osé regarder sa chatte, il avait vu qu’elle était luisante d’humidité. Tout ce qu’il voulait faire c’était passer sa langue sur sa fente et l’enfouir dans son sexe suave. 

Il envisagea de s’occuper de son dilemme, mais décida de se torturer un peu plus.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu’il s’assit, Edward tira les jambes de Bella par-dessus les siennes en s’installant entre ses cuisses.

Il pulvérisa une boule de gel à raser dans la paume de sa main, entendant Bella respirer plus fort alors que son corps se raidissait.

« Détends-toi, Isabella, » murmura-t-il.

Il se mit à frotter la crème à raser sur son pubis et l’intérieur de ses cuisses, utilisant son index seulement pour appliquer le produit sur les grandes lèvres de Bella. Il pouvait sentir sa chatte trembler sous sa main.

Il caressa doucement sa fente avec ses doigts et la sentit frémir.

« Sssh, » roucoula-t-il. 

Bella avait commencé à transpirer sous l’effort qu’elle devait fournir pour empêcher ses hanches de ruer dans la main d’Edward.

Une fois que sa chatte et son périnée furent bien couverts, Edward entreprit de les raser. Bella appuya sa tête dans les oreillers en sentant son ventre commencer à se serrer.

Ne jouis pas ! Ne jouis pas ! Scanda-t-elle mentalement.

Des minutes de torture sensuelle s’écoulèrent tandis qu’Edward rasait son mont de Vénus.

Les sécrétions de Bella ruisselaient, et Edward utilisa toute sa détermination pour terminer la tâche à accomplir. Bella haletait bruyamment et Edward pouvait sentir combien elle était tendue ; tout son corps était en train de commencer à trembler.

« Concentre-toi, Isabella. Tu dois te calmer et arrêter de bouger, » lui dit-il d’un ton bourru.

Bella sentit des larmes de frustration brûler ses yeux alors qu’elle commençait à réciter les noms des fleurs en ordre alphabétique. 

Acacia, Agapanthe, Azalée, Bégonia, Bougainvillée, Camélia…

Edward termina enfin sa tâche. Il remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement.

Il trempa l’éponge de mer dans l’eau chaude propre et commença à rincer les restes de mousse.

Bella marmonnait dans sa barbe et Edward pouvait voir la sueur perler sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Une fois qu’il fut certain qu’elle n’avait plus de gel à raser sur sa peau, Edward ramassa les bols ainsi que l’aérosol de mousse à raser et le rasoir. Il vida l’eau, prenant son temps pour nettoyer les bols et les mettre à sécher dans la kitchenette. 

Il s’empara de l’huile parfumée comestible qu’il avait apportée avec lui de la maison. En retournant dans la chambre, il sourit en songeant au ‘sac à malices’ qu’il avait apporté avec lui.

Bella s’était calmée, mais elle n’avait pas bougé, nota Edward avec plaisir. 

« Très bien, Isabella. Maintenant je dois mettre un peu de crème là où je t’ai rasée pour que ta peau ne s’irrite pas. 

La respiration de Bella devint à nouveau saccadée à la pensée des mains d’Edward partout sur elle. Elle savait qu’il faisait ça pour lui donner une leçon, pour lui montrer comment elle devrait prendre soin de son corps. 

Edward commença avec ses bras. Il réchauffa quelques gouttes d’huile dans ses mains et l’appliqua sur la peau de Bella.

L’odeur des fraises emplit l’air tandis que les doigts d’Edward massaient les aisselles de Bella. Il se déplaça vers sa poitrine et Bella aurait aimé lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas rasé celle-ci, mais Isabella aimait la sensation de ses mains se refermant sur ses seins. Il compressa et pinça consciencieusement ses tétons, et ses attouchements cessèrent d’être taquins et doux pour devenir presque douloureux alors qu’il tirait et tordait ses mamelons pour les rendre durs comme des pointes de diamant.

Il se déplaça vers son ventre et Bella ferma les yeux très fort en anticipant son contact à l’endroit où elle le désirait le plus.

Mais Edward avait d’autres idées, et ses mains effleurèrent ses hanches et ses cuisses ouvertes.

Il massa chaque jambe jusqu’aux orteils de chaque pied.

Bella sentit les mains d’Edward quitter son corps. Elle attendit, pouvant le sentir s’agenouiller entre ses jambes.

Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Edward qui la fixait avec un regard sombre et lubrique.

« Continue de me regarder. Je veux que tu observes ce que je fais. Tu peux descendre tes mains à présent et te redresser sur les oreillers, » dit-il sèchement en surprenant Bella en train de le dévisager.

Edward ajouta quelques gouttes d’huile de plus dans ses mains en regardant Bella lutter pour lui obéir rapidement ; elle gémit en baissant ses bras qui étaient endoloris d’avoir été si longtemps dans la même position. 

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d’Edward au son qui s’échappa de sa bouche, mais il choisit de l’ignorer, et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement en se redressant sur la montagne d’oreillers.

Edward hocha la tête lorsqu’il fut satisfait de la position adoptée par Bella.

« Regarde comment je prends soin de ce trésor, Isabella. Tu ne jouiras pas jusqu’à ce que je te dise que tu peux, » déclara Edward en baissant ses mains pour les poser sur les hanches de Bella, ses paumes reposant sur son pubis et ses doigts écartés sur les os de son bassin. « Regarde mes mains. Vois comment mes doigts caressent ta peau. Sens comment ils glissent sur cette chatte magnifique. Hmmm… elle paraît tellement bien, pas vrai ? Regarde combien cette petite minette est jolie. Elle est toute douce et rose et lustrée. Tellement lisse… » La voix de velours sombre d’Edward jeta un sort de luxure sur le corps de Bella.

Chaque fibre de son corps lui donnait l’impression d’être en feu. Elle brûlait tout en commençant à haleter.

S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît… Psalmodia son esprit alors que les longs doigts d’Edward descendaient pour masser et caresser le sommet de sa féminité.

« Regarde, Isabella… » Ses yeux presque noirs remontèrent vers le haut de son corps pour rencontrer les siens, et Bella faillit jouir sous la chaleur de son regard concupiscent. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu’Edward effleurait sa fente du bout des doigts avant de commencer à masser ses grandes lèvres roses et charnues. Il utilisa ses pouces pour écarter ses lèvres et révéler son centre rose vif tout humide.

Bella sentit ses jus ruisseler de sa chatte.

« Hmm… ma petite paillarde. Tellement excitée, tellement mouillée pour son Maître. Regardez-moi cette chatte juteuse et délicieuse qui attend ma langue, ou serait-ce ma bite que tu cherches, hmmm ? » Dit-il en plongeant son doigt dans son sexe pour récolter son nectar.

Il lui sourit. « Fraises et minette… » Murmura-t-il en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche, le suçant bruyamment.

« Je devrais partager ceci… » Ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même, puis il enfonça soudainement deux doigts en elle.

Bella faillit crier à la sensation de ses longs doigts se recourbant à l’intérieur de son centre incandescent.

« Suce… » L’exhorta-t-il en ressortant ses doigts de sa chatte et en les poussant entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Bella referma ses dents sur les doigts d’Edward alors qu’elle suçait désespérément son essence de ceux-ci.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une claque atterrir sur son clitoris. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux. « Ne mords pas la main qui te nourrit, Isabella ! »

« S’il vous plaît… » Geignit-elle.

Une claque plus forte retentit en réponse, douloureuse plutôt qu’érotique. « Ne parle pas ! » Gronda Edward.

Ses mains retournèrent là où il voulait qu’elles soient.

Ses pouces se déplacèrent sur son clitoris tandis qu’il bougeait ses mains pour masser le reste de ses petites lèvres et de son entrée.

« Veux-tu jouir, Soumise ? Penses-tu que tu mérites de jouir ? Hmmm ? Peut-être que je devrais te faire attendre… » La taquina-t-il, et Bella sentit des larmes de déception et de frustration s’échapper du coin de ses yeux alors qu’elle regardait ses mains.

Edward regarda au fond de ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu pinces tes mamelons, Isabella. Pince-les fort… c’est ça… Tire-les… Plus fort ! Bonne fille, maintenant tords ces petites cerises pour moi, tords-les… encore… encore… c’est ça… Putain regarde comment ta minette dégouline… impressionnant. Voyons voir si je peux faire quelque chose… » Marmonna-t-il.

Edward introduisit trois doigts en elle et commença à pomper tandis que son pouce titillait son clitoris.

« JOUIS ! » Ordonna-t-il, et Bella cria en frappant une énorme vague orgasmique. Elle vit des lumières vives briller alors qu’elle explosait de volupté plus intensément que cela ne lui était arrivé depuis longtemps.

Soudain les mains d’Edward empoignèrent ses cuisses au moment où ses jus jaillissaient de son corps.

« Mets-toi sur tes mains et tes genoux, Isabella ; je vais te baiser ! » Il la retourna et Bella sentit ses mains fesser son cul avec vigueur.

« Magne-toi ! » Ordonna-t-il une fois de plus tandis qu’elle entendait vaguement sa fermeture Éclair crisser. Une seconde plus tard il martelait sa verge en elle. Il agrippa sa hanche d’une main tandis que l’autre s’emparait de sa queue de cheval, la tirant vers lui pour rencontrer ses coups de rein. 

« Pousse contre moi, Isabella ! » Grogna Edward en enfonçant son phallus dans les profondeurs de sa chaleur.

Edward savait qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps, il volait déjà trop haut. Sa punition pour Bella en était une pour lui aussi, et il montra sa frustration en se mouvant rudement et rapidement pour atteindre sa libération.

Pendant tout ce temps, Bella n’avait pas arrêté de jouir. Elle sentait vague après vague de sensations hallucinantes frapper ses sens. 

Il n’y avait rien d’autre que son Maître et ses mains, sa voix et sa verge. Tout était réduit à ce moment.

« Jouis encore, MAINTENANT ! » Cria Edward, faufilant une main autour d’elle et tirant son clitoris avant de le claquer.

« Noooooooonnnnn ! » C’était presque une lamentation.

« Jouis ! » Lui ordonna Edward alors qu’il s’enfonçait en elle aussi profondément qu’il lui était possible de le faire.

Bella sanglota de soulagement en jouissant une fois de plus.

Edward était recourbé sur le corps de Bella. Elle s’était effondrée sur le lit. Elle pensait ne jamais être en mesure de bouger à nouveau. 

Edward récupéra de son intense orgasme et roula à côté de Bella. Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, haletant. Ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur émanant de leurs corps respectifs ainsi que de celui de l’autre.

Edward frôla la joue de Bella avec ses doigts alors qu’il balayait ses cheveux de ses yeux.

« Va m’attendre dans la douche. Je veux que tu m’attendes en position, » dit-il doucement.

Bella acquiesça et sortit du lit.

« Bois un peu d’eau, Isabella, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle prit sa bouteille d’eau et en avala le contenu avidement.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet de la douche, l’ajustant pour que l’eau soit chaude, puis elle s’affaissa en position en attendant Edward.

Edward nettoya la chambre avant d’aller rejoindre Bella.

Il l’ignora et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il s’empressa de laver ses cheveux moites de sueur puis il lava son corps, sentant ses muscles se détendre sous l’eau ravigotante.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il ferma le robinet. 

Bella était toujours en position. Ses genoux étaient endoloris à cause de la dureté du plancher de la salle de bain, mais elle n’osait pas bouger.

« Serviette, » dit Edward, et Bella tira une serviette du support et la lui tendit.

« Sèche-moi. »

Bella entreprit de sécher Edward. Elle se leva quand elle ne fut plus en mesure d’atteindre les parties de son corps encore humides et elle sécha son dos, ses épaules et son cou avant de prendre une autre serviette, se tenant devant lui et attendant qu’il baisse la tête.

Elle la sécha gentiment puis elle se remit à genoux.

Edward mit sa main sur les cheveux de Bella.

« Tu peux avoir une douche froide, Isabella. Je veux que tu sèches tes cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux après et que tu les remontes en une queue de cheval très haute. Tu te présenteras à moi dans le salon quand tu auras fini, » déclara Edward avant de sortir de la pièce.

Bella frissonna en se tenant sous l’eau glaciale. Elle dut faire un effort pour laver ses cheveux en profondeur et prendre le temps de se nettoyer de la tête aux pieds.

Elle savait la leçon à retenir de cette douche d’eau froide. Une fois encore son Maître voulait lui prouver que ses privilèges venaient de lui – et l’eau chaude était un privilège.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle s’enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse et elle en enroula une autre autour de sa tête.

La chaleur du séchoir à cheveux l’aida à arrêter de claquer des dents.

Elle ramena ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne et les attacha. Elle songea une fois de plus à faire couper ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille et Bella trouvait qu’ils étaient une nuisance plus qu’autre chose.

Elle se rendit au salon où Edward était assis sur le grand canapé couleur crème. 

Bella s’avança vers lui et s’agenouilla sur le coussin devant lui.

Elle attendit qu’il parle.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle rencontra timidement son regard. Elle constata avec soulagement que ses yeux n’étaient plus noirs/verts mais plutôt d’un vert bouteille très brillant.

« Tu vas me répondre lorsque je te poserai une question, Isabella. »

Bella acquiesça.

« Tu t’es privée de sommeil, tu ne t’es pas entraînée comme tu étais censée le faire, tu as négligé de manger convenablement, et tu as omis de te toiletter pour moi. Je ne suis pas content de toi, Isabella. Tu aurais dû faire ce qu’il fallait. Ta punition sera donc trente fessées avec M. Poipoil. »

Bella voulait gémir à voix haute. Bordel ! Cette salope procure une douleur des plus cuisantes ! 

Edward poursuivit. « Pour t’aider à te rappeler la leçon que tu dois retenir de ceci, tu vas recevoir vingt claques de maintenance demain, et quinze lundi. Il n’y aura pas de fessée d’échauffement parce qu’il s’agit d’une punition, et je veux que tu la ressentes de la manière la plus douloureuse. En plus de ça tu vas dormir sur le plancher cette nuit, et si je me sens généreux, il se peut que je change d’avis demain soir. Tu n’auras pas non plus d’épilation à la cire au cours des deux prochaines semaines. Tu vas te raser toi-même chaque jour. »

Bella était en colère. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle avait amassé autant de merde sur sa propre tête ! Elle voulait hurler et piquer une crise aux proportions épiques.

Edward attendit que le visage rouge de Bella retrouve un peu de sa couleur normale avant de continuer.

« Je vais t’inspecter chaque jour. Tu vas te présenter à moi après ta douche matinale. Il ne devra pas y avoir un seul poil superflu, Isabella. Tu vas apprendre à prendre soin de ce corps dont tu te soucies. Tu vas tenir un journal alimentaire pendant les deux prochaines semaines et tu vas me le montrer chaque soir à l’heure du dîner. Maintenant as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda Edward.

Il voyait bien que Bella était en colère. Elle était bourrée de remords et il pouvait le voir aussi, mais il était déterminé à lui donner cette leçon une bonne fois pour toutes.

Bella lécha ses lèvres avant de parler.

« Je serai honorée d’accepter votre punition, Maître. Je devrai acheter les produits et accessoires pour me raser, mais je ferai tout ce que vous m’avez ordonné de faire, » répondit-elle posément.

Edward sourit pour la première fois. 

« Très bien, Isabella. Maintenant comme tu ne peux pas crier ici, je vais te mettre un bâillon et je vais compter pour toi. Te souviens-tu de tes signaux pour tes mots d’alerte, Isabella ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien. Tu vas me remercier pour ta punition après et tu vas passer le reste de l’après-midi seule dans la chambre. Nous n’allons pas sortir dîner avec Jazz et Alice ce soir. Je déciderai si nous les verrons demain. Tu vas passer le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la manière dont tes actions ont orienté notre week-end ensemble. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et acquiesça.

« Viens te placer en travers de mes genoux, Isabella. »

Bella se leva et se mit en position sur les genoux d’Edward. Il recula de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses mains, sur le siège du canapé, pendant que ses jambes étaient étalées et reposaient sur l’autre côté du long divan.

Edward attacha le bâillon-boule rose autour de la tête de Bella.

« Trente fessées, Isabella, » dit-il en ramassant la brosse en bois.

La douleur jaillit des fesses de Bella alors qu’Edward lui administrait les coups de brosse avec vigueur et rapidité.

La voix d’Edward retentissait entre chaque fessée comme des coups de fusil.

Bella avait à peine le temps de respirer entre les fessées. Edward concentra celles-ci sur le cul et le haut des cuisses de Bella. 

Il arrêta après dix coups et vérifia que Bella allait toujours bien. Il lui tendit un peu d’eau à boire.

Bella voulait hurler à la brûlure sur son postérieur. Elle but goulûment. Edward essuya son visage et mit un kleenex devant son nez pour qu’elle puisse se moucher.

« Quelle couleur es-tu, Fillette ? »

« V-vert, M-M-Maître, » hoqueta-t-elle.

Edward passa une main apaisante sur sa peau d’un rouge vif.

Il replaça le bâillon et Bella crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir ; la douleur éprouvée pendant les dix fessées suivantes était à peine tolérable.

Edward stoppa encore et essuya le visage de Bella.

Il vérifia sa peau et vit des marques d’un rouge vif ressortir sur celle-ci.

Les dix dernières fessées furent une torture absolue pour Bella. Chaque coup la faisait hurler, la douleur étant telle qu’à la fin elle commença à ne plus sentir ses fesses.

Enfin ce fut terminé. Edward enleva le bâillon à Bella et lui tendit des kleenex, une lingette fraîche et une bouteille d’eau.

Il permit à Bella de rester allongée dans sa position alors qu’elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il caressa ses fesses avec une lingette humide avant d’appliquer un baume rafraîchissant sur la zone rouge.

Quand Bella eut fini de verser des larmes et que ses hoquets devinrent occasionnels, Edward fit gentiment courir ses doigts sur son dos et ses épaules voûtées.

« Ça va, Fillette ? Quelle est ta couleur ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant un moment alors qu’elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration.

« J-jaune, Maître. J’ai besoin… d’un certain temps, » répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

« D’accord, lève-toi Isabella, » dit tranquillement Edward.

Bella gémit en se remettant sur ses pieds en tremblant.

Elle sentit d’autres larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que la douleur irradiait de son postérieur.

Edward se leva lui aussi, inclinant le menton de Bella vers le haut avec ses doigts. 

« Que dois-tu me dire ? » Dit-il doucement.

Bella se mordit la lèvre alors qu’une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. « Merci… pour ma punition, Maître, » chuchota-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit et baissa la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes en un doux et tendre baiser.

« Je suis très fier de toi, Fillette. Tu es pardonnée et tu m’as rendu très fier cet après-midi. Maintenant je sais que tu as mal, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur, alors tu peux te retirer dans la chambre, Isabella. Je viendrai te chercher lorsque je sentirai que tu es prête à sortir. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain à ta guise, mais tu utiliseras seulement l’eau froide aujourd’hui. »

Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces. « Je t’aime tellement, » dit-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Bella embrassa le coin de sa bouche. « Je vous aime, Maître, » souffla-t-elle, puis elle se rendit dans la chambre et ferma tranquillement la porte.

Edward la regarda disparaître dans l’autre pièce avec un cœur allégé. Bella avait utilisé son mot d’alerte à bon escient, faisant savoir à Edward qu’elle était en train d’atteindre sa limite et qu’elle avait besoin de la pause qu’il avait prévue d’avance.

Il savait que cette punition allait lui causer un trop-plein, surtout après la baise qu’ils avaient eue plus tôt et la douche froide subséquente. Il savait que sa peau brûlante allait être sensible, et plus encore après les deux prochains jours. Il nettoya tout et prit une autre bouteille d’eau pour Bella.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre. Ses yeux et son nez rouges et gonflés pincèrent le cœur d’Edward tandis qu’il s’approchait d’elle et déposait la bouteille d’eau sur la table de chevet.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me chercher, » dit-il doucement.

« Merci, Maître, » murmura Bella.

Edward ramassa son script et ses notes de la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté la veille avec Jasper et il sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte.

Bella resta allongée pendant plusieurs minutes, cogitant sur la façon dont elle avait ruiné ce qui aurait dû être un merveilleux week-end romantique, transformant celui-ci en fin de semaine cauchemardesque ! Elle n’avait aucune idée de comment elle allait affronter sa punition au cours des deux prochains jours ! La chaleur continuait d’irradier de sa peau meurtrie et elle n’osait pas bouger !

Elle était en train de s’admonester mentalement quand elle sentit de chaudes larmes de colère couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle commença à pleurer sa frustration à coups de gros sanglots nerveux. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit le matelas s’enfoncer et les doigts apaisants d’Edward glisser dans sa queue de cheval.

Edward attendit que Bella reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions avant de tapoter son épaule.

« Tourne-toi et regarde-moi, s’il te plaît, » dit-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas, » marmonna-t-elle.

Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Mon cul est paralysé !

Edward mit une main sur sa hanche et la tapota.

« Tu as trois secondes pour m’obéir, Isabella ; je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ressentir plus de douleur aujourd’hui ! » Gronda-t-il.

Bella haleta et se retourna rapidement sur son flanc pour lui faire face. Elle était prête à piquer une énorme crise et Edward était résolu à la stopper avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable.

Il fixa Bella avec une expression sévère. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Isabella ! Tu vas demeurer respectueuse envers moi en tout temps pendant que tu es ici, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Aboya-t-il à sa figure.

Bella réalisa qu’Edward était lui aussi en train d’atteindre sa limite émotionnelle. Elle n’osa pas le pousser plus loin.

Elle devint écarlate et baissa les yeux. « Oui Maître, je comprends. Je suis navrée pour mon insolence. »

« Lève les yeux, Isabella. Bonne fille, » dit Edward quand elle lui obéit immédiatement.

« Parle-moi, qu’est-ce qui trotte dans ta tête ? » Questionna-t-il, s’assurant de soutenir le regard de Bella en tendant le bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis juste tellement fâchée contre moi-même ! J’ai ruiné un autre week-end avec mon comportement pathétique… »

Les yeux doux d’Edward se durcirent instantanément. « Pas de ça, Isabella ! » Lança-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Bella se retint de soupirer d’exaspération. 

« Désolée… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Edward essaya de maîtriser son irritation. « Maintenant, redis-le moi… » Insista-t-il.

« Je suis simplement vraiment en colère au sujet des mauvais choix que j’ai faits une fois de plus sans penser plus loin que le bout de mon nez ! J’ai été tellement absorbée par ma peinture et je n’ai pas pensé à ce que seraient les conséquences. J’ai l’impression que je passe mon temps à ruiner nos week-ends. Ils devraient être spéciaux et excitants, et au final je me retrouve avec le cul en feu, les yeux en larmes et le nez morveux ! Je me sens comme si je vous privais de l’occasion d’avoir du plaisir et d’être un Dom, » dit Bella d’un ton légèrement renfrogné.

Edward sourit et caressa gentiment la main de Bella.

« Sais-tu ce que j’entends dans ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J’entends ‘J’ai l’impression – Je pense – Je n’ai pas – Je – Je – Je…’ » Edward parla doucement, faisant savoir à Bella qu’il n’était pas fâché.

Bella rougit en se rendant compte de son erreur et elle acquiesça.

« Je suis ton Maître, Isabella. Souviens-toi de ça ; et oui, tout ce que tu fais se reflète sur moi et m’affecte, ainsi que notre temps ensemble, mais ce n’est pas à toi de te blâmer constamment pour tes erreurs ! Tu as été punie et tu continueras à ressentir les contrecoups de tes actions au cours des prochaines semaines, mais ce n’est en aucune façon pour te faire sentir mauvaise ou insignifiante ou te donner l’impression que tu es un fiasco, Isabella. Apprends de ceci ! Profite de cette occasion pour prendre plaisir à payer pour tes erreurs, et sache que chaque fois que tu te soumets à mon autorité et à ma volonté, tu me procures un immense plaisir. »

Edward passa une main le long de son flanc et frotta doucement sa fesse endolorie.

Bella siffla.

« Je fais exactement la tâche que tu m’as confiée. Je suis ton Dom avec chaque fessée ou directive. Oui, c’est vrai qu’il n’y aura pas de fessée érotique sur ton postérieur sensible pendant un certain temps, mais nous allons éprouver beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Je crois bien que si. Il s’agit d’un changement de paradigme dans ma façon de penser. Je dois prendre plaisir dans le fait que je vous contente en me soumettant à vous pour ma punition… C’est ça ? »

Edward opina. « C’est ça. À présent je veux que tu dormes un peu, s’il te plaît, » dit-il en embrassant son front. Il commença à s’éloigner.

Bella leva subitement la main pour prendre la sienne.

« Maître, pourriez-vous rester avec moi jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme ? J’ai… j’ai besoin de vous sentir près de moi en ce moment… S’il vous plaît ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward se leva pour enlever son jean, gardant uniquement son boxer. Il contourna le lit et grimpa derrière Bella. Il attira son corps nu contre sa poitrine. Bella gémit alors que son cul entrait en contact avec ses cuisses.

Edward tendit le bras et ramena la couverture sur leurs jambes.

Il enroula son bras autour de l’épaule de Bella, caressant l’un de ses seins avec sa main libre. Elle fredonna de plaisir.

Edward embrassa doucement ses cheveux. « Dors, Fillette, je vais rester avec toi… Je ne vais pas te laisser aller, Isabella. »

Bella ferma les yeux et tendit la main derrière elle pour la poser sur la cuisse d’Edward.

« Merci, Maître. Je le pense vraiment, cette fois. Je suis contente de vous avoir fait plaisir, » marmonna-t-elle alors que ses paupières alourdies l’entraînaient dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Edward se sourit à lui-même.

Il savait que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour tous les deux, mais il sentait qu’ils seraient plus forts que jamais par la suite.

À suivre…

Suite à la publication de ce chapitre, l’auteure a reçu plusieurs commentaires indignés de la part de ses lectrices, et voici sa réponse (qu’elle a postée au début du chapitre suivant mais que je vous transmets ici) :

Bonjour tout le monde,

J’aimerais vous parler au sujet de l’étonnant et apparemment très controversé dernier chapitre – et de la PUNITION – qui m’a fait perdre quelques lectrices. Edward a été accusé d’être un agresseur, un batteur de femmes, un sadique, et tout ça sans compter les adjectifs peu flatteurs employés pour le décrire : trouduc, monstre, salaud misogyne !

Tout d’abord, Edward N’EST PAS PARFAIT ! Mais cela dit, Bella a été punie AVEC SON CONSENTEMENT pour les raisons suivantes :

Premièrement, Bella a enfreint leurs règles – pour une raison quelconque – elle a merdé. Oui, il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, et oui, Edward comprend cela, et oui, elle a rectifié le tir après avoir réalisé ce qu’elle avait fait, mais mesdames, le fait demeure qu’elle a ENFREINT LES RÈGLES !

Deuxièmement, la santé de Bella a une fois encore été mise en péril.

Troisièmement, elle doit se rappeler à l’avenir que sa santé et son bien-être PASSENT EN PREMIER ! Pour une raison très claire : son historique de perte de poids et ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires.

Maintenant pour en revenir à la punition elle-même. Comme vous le verrez au chapitre suivant, Edward a spécifiquement choisi la brosse pour une raison – elle pince énormément sans qu’une personne doive avoir recours à la force. L’objectif n’était PAS de laisser Bella couverte d’ecchymoses comme quelqu’un l’a écrit, mais de s’assurer qu’elle se rappellerait POURQUOI elle était punie. Au moment où Edward était rendu à 25 fessées, la peau de Bella était très sensible, et même un léger frôlement suffisait à la faire grimacer – parce que souvenez-vous – Bella s’était imaginée cette punition dans sa tête et elle S’ATTENDAIT à ce que ça fasse mal. Donc même si ça n’avait pas été le cas, elle aurait hurlé ‘d’agonie’ – et oui, ça lui a fait MAL, mais elle n’a PAS ÉTÉ BATTUE !

Je ne tolère pas, et ne tolérerai jamais la maltraitance des femmes ou des enfants sous quelque forme que ce soit. J’ai été victime de maltraitance et je sais ce que c’est que de se détester quand on commence à croire les mensonges – on est grosse, laide, stupide, pas bonne pour qui que ce soit, personne ne voudra de nous, personne ne nous aimera, personne ne nous croira. Si on parle on se fera frapper ou renvoyer, ou notre famille nous détestera… Oui, je sais ce que c’est que d’être maltraitée et il y a plusieurs formes de violence qui n’impliquent pas les poings : sexuelle, psychologique, émotionnelle.

Alors s’il vous plaît, ne m’accusez pas d’approuver un tel comportement.

Voilà, c’est tout ce que j’avais à dire.


	111. Chapitre 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En vacances à Lake Tahoe, tout le monde réalise que quelque chose ne va pas entre Emmett et Rosalie, et Bella décide de crever l'abcès.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 111

 

Edward embrassa doucement ses cheveux. « Dors, Fillette, je vais rester avec toi… Je ne vais pas te laisser aller, Isabella. »

Bella ferma les yeux et tendit la main derrière elle pour la poser sur la cuisse d’Edward.

« Merci, Maître. Je le pense vraiment, cette fois. Je suis contente de vous avoir fait plaisir, » marmonna-t-elle alors que ses paupières alourdies l’entraînaient dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Edward se sourit à lui-même.

Il savait que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour tous les deux, mais il sentait qu’ils seraient plus forts que jamais par la suite.

ooo

Bella était allongée sur les coussins de la chaise longue, les yeux fermés, fredonnant de contentement.

Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres d’Edward effleurer sa tempe.

« Tu as l’air heureuse, mon Amour, » murmura-t-il en tirant Bella plus près de lui.

« Je suis très heureuse. Vous avez devant vous une femme repue d’amour, M. Cullen, » répliqua-t-elle.

Edward rit paresseusement et il déposa un baiser sur son menton. Bella pouffa de rire alors qu’il commençait à renifler son cou.

« Edwarddddd ! J’essaye de dormir, là ! » Se lamenta-t-elle sans énergie.

Edward grogna. « Tu pourras dormir quand tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine ! Allez Bella, demain c’est la Saint-Valentin et ensuite nous devrons partir, et après je vais m’absenter pour une éternité… » C’était au tour d’Edward de se lamenter, ce qui fit rire Bella. Il déposa des petits baisers le long de sa clavicule, poussant son cardigan boutonné hors du chemin avec son nez.

« Cesse d’être un bébé ! Tu vas être parti pendant deux semaines, et puis nous serons de nouveau réunis pour la cérémonie des Oscars, et ensuite il ne te restera plus qu’une semaine de tournage avant de rentrer à la maison, » essaya-t-elle de raisonner Edward tandis qu’il pressait ses lèvres soyeuses dans la vallée entre ses seins.

Tellement bon… songea-t-elle.

Tout à coup, il s’arrêta.

Bella l’ignora pendant environ trente secondes – jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus en supporter davantage, et c’est alors qu’elle ouvrit les yeux pour le fusiller du regard, seulement pour le trouver en train de la regarder avec tant d’amour et de passion sur son visage que son cœur manqua un battement. Elle tendit la main pour prendre sa joue en coupe.

« Je t’aime, Edward, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vers l’infini… » Répondit-il.

« TROUVEZ-VOUS UNE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE, VOUS DEUX ! SÉRIEUSEMENT ! » Tonitrua Emmett en sortant sur la terrasse de la résidence de vacances de Garrett et Kate avec Jasper.

Bella repoussa Edward avant de s’asseoir et lança un regard noir à son ‘Big Brother.’

« Fais quelque chose de ta vie, Emmett Cullen ! Tu ne fais que gémir, maugréer, et agir comme une petite fille de façon générale depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda Bella à son beau-frère alors que Jasper et Edward ricanaient joyeusement.

Un regard de Bella dans leur direction suffit à les faire rapidement dissimuler leurs rires derrière des toussotements et des crachotements. Edward se leva et attrapa Jasper par le bras, l’entraînant vers l’énorme salle récréative au niveau inférieur de la maison en bois de plusieurs étages.

Bella balança ses pieds sur le côté de la chaise longue en continuant de dévisager Emmett et son expression misérable. 

Le voyage à Lake Tahoe n’avait pas eu lieu à la fin de janvier comme prévu.

Le calendrier de tournage avait été devancé, et ce n’est que deux jours avant la Saint-Valentin qu’Edward avait téléphoné pour dire que l’équipe avait obtenu quelques jours de congé après avoir travaillé de très longues journées, parfois jusqu’à dix-huit heures d’affilée, voire davantage.

Ces quelques derniers jours avaient donc été la première occasion pour Bella et Edward – et n’importe lequel des quatre couples, d’ailleurs – de passer du temps ensemble en quantité considérable depuis le voyage de Bella à Los Angeles au milieu du mois de janvier.

Alors que Bella s’approchait d’Emmett, elle se remémora son séjour au Château Marmont.

FLASHBACK

Cette première soirée fut tranquille pour Bella et Edward. Elle se réveilla de sa sieste calme et reposée. Les rideaux étaient fermés et elle regarda autour d’elle et trouva un peignoir au pied du lit. 

Une fois habillée, Bella utilisa la salle de bain pour laver son visage et brosser ses cheveux avant de les remonter une fois de plus en une queue de cheval.

Elle ouvrit son journal qui traînait sur la table de chevet et vit qu’Edward avait fait des commentaires sur ses entrées récentes.

La porte s’ouvrit alors qu’elle lisait les commentaires et elle vit qu’Edward portait un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt en coton uni.

Bella baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Questionna Edward en traversant la chambre pour venir s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

Elle acquiesça.

« Pour le reste de la soirée, je veux que tu considères la suite comme une zone libre. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Bella leva les yeux pour regarder Edward et hocha la tête. « Oui, cet arrangement me convient. Merci Maître. »

Edward sourit et attira Bella dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Je vous aime, Maître. »

« Je t’aime aussi, tellement, Bébé. » Edward embrassa Bella sur le dessus de la tête.

« Viens, j’ai commandé le dîner, mais d’abord je veux t’examiner, » dit-il en s’éloignant d’elle.

Bella se tortilla nerveusement. « Je suis un peu sensible, mais en fait j’avais oublié que j’étais censée être à l’agonie… » Railla-t-elle tandis qu’Edward la plaçait devant lui et détachait son peignoir.

Il tint ses hanches pendant un moment. « Si tu étais à l’agonie, Jasper me ferait arrêter ! Tourne-toi… »

Juste avant de se tourner, Bella vit l’éclair de détermination dans les yeux d’Edward. Il fit glisser le peignoir le long de son corps et Bella entendit un bref soupir alors qu’il faisait courir ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Son contact était léger et caressant, et même si Bella pouvait sentir que ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient sensibles, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, là où elle avait été convaincue qu’elle grimacerait de douleur.

Edward fut heureux de constater qu’il n’y avait pas d’ecchymoses ou de marques. Le cul de Bella était de nouveau pâle et lisse.

Il se pencha en avant et fit pleuvoir des baisers légers sur ses fesses, fredonnant son plaisir sur l’étendue de peau satinée.

« Parfait… Putain… voilà qu’on sonne à la porte… On pourra continuer ça plus tard… » Dit Edward avec du regret dans la voix en remontant à contrecœur le peignoir de Bella pour couvrir ses épaules.

Pendant qu’Edward allait répondre à la porte, Bella s’empressa d’arranger le lit. Elle traversa le salon et entra dans la salle à manger, constatant qu’Edward était déjà en train de déposer leur dîner sur la table ronde, laquelle avait été dressée avec une nappe de lin blanc, et le candélabre brillait dans la lumière des chandelles blanches allumées qui l’ornaient.

Bella vit qu’Edward avait mis son iPod dans la station d’accueil, et elle reconnut une mélodie douce et jazzée de Norah Jones.

« Viens t’asseoir. Je nous ai commandé du vin, mais il y a aussi du thé glacé au cas où tu préférerais ne pas boire d’alcool. Lequel aimerais-tu avoir ? »

Bella était heureuse qu’Edward lui donne le choix. « Euh, est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l’eau et un verre de vin avec beaucoup de glaçons, s’il vous plaît ? »

Edward acquiesça en tirant sa chaise.

Bella s’assit et Edward apporta une carafe d’eau à la table. Elle regarda le risotto aux champignons qui avait l’air délicieux et mordit sa lèvre en songeant à poser à Edward la question qui occupait le premier plan dans son esprit.

« On dirait que tu veux me demander quelque chose, Isabella, » commenta Edward en levant les yeux après s’être servi.

Bella se secoua mentalement. « Euh, Maître, je me demandais pourquoi c’est vous qui me servez et non pas l’inverse. J’ai toujours mon collier, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward tendit le bras en travers de la table et prit sa main. « Oui, Isabella, tu as toujours ton collier. Je voulais juste que nous soyons détendus ce soir. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. »

Bella resserra son emprise sur la main d’Edward avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d’embrasser sa paume.

« Vous êtes tellement bon pour moi. Vous semblez toujours savoir exactement ce dont j’ai besoin… »

Edward se pencha vers elle et l’attira plus près afin de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. « Tu fais la même chose pour moi, mon Amour. Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu prends soin de moi, et parfois je veux juste te rendre la pareille. »

Le dîner fut détendu, les deux amoureux parlant de l’avenir immédiat et de comment leurs vies étaient sur le point de devenir occupées et compliquées. Edward avait aussi des nouvelles décevantes pour Bella.

« Nous allons devoir reporter notre voyage à Lake Tahoe, » déclara-t-il alors que tous les deux se recroquevillaient sur le grand sofa. Bella avait sa tête sur les genoux d’Edward. Il avait défait sa queue de cheval et faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Bella fit la moue. « Oh non ! Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, la deuxième équipe de production a un autre boulot à faire, et donc toutes les scènes tournées en extérieur vont devoir être devancées de deux semaines. Nous allons nous rendre dans le parc d’Olompali dans cinq jours. Nous allons y rester environ dix jours, et ensuite nous irons à Mendocino pendant trois semaines, et finalement nous ferons les scènes en studio, » énuméra Edward, et Bella pouvait voir qu’il était aussi déçu qu’elle.

Elle soupira et se redressa pour se blottir contre le flanc d’Edward. « Eh bien, vous savez, ça veut dire que vous allez finir plus vite, et même si vous devez faire la promo de votre plus récent film et assister à la première, dans les faits notre été sera pratiquement libre de tout engagement. Quand va-t-il sortir en salle ? »

Edward, qui faisait tournoyer une mèche des cheveux de Bella entre ses doigts, plissa soudainement le nez, ce qui la fit sourire. « Novembre ? Quelque part par là ! Pour une fois nous allons seulement faire Los Angeles et New York ; j’ai refusé de faire d’autres premières. Jazz et moi avons tous les deux fait mettre cette close dans nos contrats respectifs, mais par contre nous allons devoir nous taper le putain de Comic-Con cette année ! »

Il grimaça en songeant qu’il devrait aller à ce qui était devenu l’un des plus grands rassemblements de fans, de stars de cinéma, de cinéastes et de tout le monde entre les deux. 

Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de se mêler aux fans, et ces dernières années Jasper et lui s’amusaient à jouer à celui qui pourrait se promener le plus longtemps dans un déguisement sans se faire repérer.

C’était le battage médiatique autour de ce film qu’il n’avait pas hâte d’affronter. Il savait que les studios allaient mettre une connotation ouvertement sexuelle à la bande-annonce pour attirer la population féminine, en y ajoutant quelques cascades et de l’action pour les hommes. Ils allaient également dévoiler deux nouveaux teasers – juste assez pour exciter le public.

Carol, Jasper, et quatre ou cinq des acteurs secondaires allaient aussi être là pour une réunion-débat avec Seth Holloway, le réalisateur de ‘Anywhere but here.’

Dans l’ensemble, ça allait être deux jours de folie pour les membres du casting, surtout si la réaction du public était favorable, et Edward savait déjà que ce serait le cas. La publicité sur Internet allait bon train, et on n’était même pas encore en mars !

« Comic-Con ? C’est pas un truc pour les connaisseurs de bandes dessinées ça ? » Questionna Bella.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Si seulement ! Tu es en retard sur ton temps, mon Amour ! Comic-Con est l’une des plus grandes plates-formes pour promouvoir les nouveaux films, les séries télévisées – toute personne ayant quelque chose à voir avec un film est présente lors de cet événement. Ainsi que des milliers de fans – des dizaines de milliers de fans ! Ils campent sur place des jours à l’avance et restent jusqu’à la fin. J’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, mais c’est inutile. Ce sont des interviews interminables, des tables rondes, des séances de photos promotionnelles et du bavardage avec l’entourage ! Du putain de papotage qui n’en finit plus ! Ça n’arrête pas ; on retourne à l’hôtel pour manger et dormir et c’est comme ça pendant deux jours, jusqu’à ce qu’on parte. »

« Et quand est-ce que ça va avoir lieu ? »

« À la fin de juin, je pense. Il faut que je parle à Aro pour connaître les dates exactes. Ça se passe à San Diego et ça dure quatre jours, mais Jazz et moi n’avons besoin d’y être que deux jours, et le studio s’occupe de toute la logistique. »

« Oh ! Je sais de quoi vous parlez à présent, Maître ! C’est là que toutes ces femmes ont perdu la tête l’an dernier à cause d’un film de Vampires. Souvenez-vous, nous avons rencontré les deux acteurs principaux au cours de ce dîner… »

Edward sourit en tirant sur une mèche des cheveux de Bella. « Je me souviens que tu salivais en regardant ce type et que tu n’arrêtais pas de dire qu’il me ressemblait, mais en plus jeune – s’te plaît ! Tu déconnes ! »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Maître, ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux d’un mec qui vient d’Angleterre et qui, soit dit en passant, ne vous arrive pas à la cheville lorsqu’il est question d’enjôler les femmes ? Je me rappelle qu’Alice lui a dit quelque chose à propos de toute l’attention qu’il recevait de la gent féminine, et il est devenu encore plus rouge qu’il m’arrive de l’être et il a dit un truc complètement inapproprié ! Et ce qui était encore plus drôle, c’était l’expression sur le visage de sa petite amie – quel est son nom déjà ? Kris… quelque chose comme ça… Quoi qu’il en soit, on aurait dit qu’elle avait avalé un œuf cru ! Heureusement vous avez sauvé la mise, comme toujours, en redirigeant l’attention sur Alice et Jasper… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire pendant de longues secondes.

Bella soupira. « Les quelques prochains mois vont être pas mal dingues… » Elle étira le bras et gratta gentiment le cuir chevelu d’Edward avec ses ongles ; il gémit et laissa sa tête rouler en arrière. 

« Hmmm, c’est tellement bon. » Edward regarda Bella attentivement. « Es-tu inquiète à propos de nous ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire, je vais m’ennuyer de vous à m’en rendre folle, et nous allons devoir faire un effort concerté pour passer du temps ensemble, mais je sais que si nous essayons tous les deux, nous pouvons le faire. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiet à mon sujet, Maître. Je vous promets que je vais prendre soin de moi. Durant votre absence, je pensais aller à Napa avec Rosalie et Alice pendant quelques jours. Kate va aller à New York voir sa famille, et nous discutions de nous réunir pour passer un long week-end avec vos parents. »

Edward sourit. « Je pense que c’est une excellente idée… Tu sais que Carlisle va se prendre pour un sultan avec une maison remplie de belles femmes ! »

Bella éclata de rire.

Sa punition fut seulement ramenée sur le tapis alors qu’ils se préparaient à se mettre au lit cette nuit-là. Edward demanda à Bella d’attendre dans le salon pendant un moment. Quand il l’appela dans la chambre, elle vit qu’il avait mis une paillasse à côté du lit. 

Elle resta debout sur le seuil de la porte, silencieuse et les bras joints devant elle.

« Regarde-moi, » dit doucement Edward.

Bella regarda dans ses yeux impassibles. Après avoir passé la soirée avec un Edward chaleureux et aimant, cela la blessait un peu d’être le récipiendaire d’un regard si distant.

« Merci Maître, » dit-elle tranquillement. Elle vit le nerf sur le côté de la mâchoire d’Edward tressaillir et elle sut que c’était aussi difficile pour lui que ça l’était pour elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Brosse tes dents et mets-toi au lit, Isabella. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous. »

Bella grimaça en se rappelant qu’elle avait vingt fessées de maintenance prévues le lendemain matin. Du moins elle espérait que ce soit le matin et pas plus tard. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui poser la question…

« Maître, vais-je recevoir ma fessée dans la matinée, ou plus tard dans la journée ? » S’enquit-elle alors qu’Edward se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il s’arrêta un instant et la regarda. « Nous allons sortir avec Alice et Jasper demain soir, alors je suis sûr que tu préféreras l’avoir de bonne heure… »

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer qu’elle préférerait de loin ne plus jamais revoir cette putain de brosse à cheveux !

Edward vit toute la gamme d’émotions passer sur son visage. « Asseyons-nous un moment et parlons… » Il retourna dans le salon baigné dans l’obscurité et opta de s’asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Bella le suivit et fut surprise de voir qu’il avait les bras ouverts pour elle. Elle s’empressa de grimper sur ses genoux.

« Je sais que tu détestes que j’utilise la brosse à cheveux, mais puis-je t’expliquer pourquoi je l’ai choisie ? » Débuta-t-il posément.

Bella fronçait les sourcils en l’écoutant et elle était contente que la pièce soit dans l’obscurité alors qu’elle hochait la tête.

« Je l’ai choisie parce qu’elle pince en diable pendant un moment, sans que j’aie besoin d’utiliser beaucoup de force. Ça veut dire qu’il y a très peu de risques pour moi de te faire vraiment mal, Isabella. Je suis un Dom, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas un sadique. Je n’aime pas infliger de la douleur à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à toi. Putain, je préférerais t’enlever le droit de jouir pendant un mois plutôt que de te faire mal physiquement, » dit Edward avec sincérité.

« Il n’en est absolument pas question ! » S’exclama Bella. Elle lança un regard penaud à Edward, mais fut soulagée de voir qu’il souriait. 

« Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant… Tu préfères recevoir une fessée que d’être privée de tes ‘O’. Peut-être que je devrais changer ma tactique… » La taquina sombrement Edward. Bella haleta et mit une main sur sa bouche.

« S’il vous plaît, ne le dites même pas, Maître ! » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward gloussa et embrassa la paume de sa main avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent sérieux.

« Je vais utiliser mes mains pour tes fessées de maintenance parce que même si la brosse ne laisse pas d’ecchymoses, tu vas être sensible et je veux que tu te rappelles cette punition, mais pas que tu grimaces de peur chaque fois que tu y penseras ou que tu penseras à moi ! Tu dois me faire confiance, pas avoir peur de moi. Je ne veux jamais que tu aies peur de moi, Isabella. »

Bella fut soulagée d’entendre qu’Edward allait utiliser sa main. Elle en était automatiquement venue à la conclusion qu’il allait lui administrer les soixante-cinq fessées avec la brosse !

Edward la tira plus près et la tourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui alors qu’il appuyait son front contre le sien.

« J’ai besoin de savoir si cela fait ton affaire. J’ai besoin de ta ferme assurance parce que je monte la barre et j’ai besoin de savoir que c’est ce que tu veux toi aussi, Bella. »

Bella mit ses mains de chaque côté de la mâchoire d’Edward et recula pour pouvoir voir dans ses yeux sombres.

« Viens avec moi, Edward, j’ai besoin que tu me voies, » déclara-t-elle avec un calme qui la surprit.

Elle se leva des genoux d’Edward et prit sa main pour le ramener dans la chambre à coucher. Elle alluma les lumières du plafonnier et le poussa gentiment pour qu’il s’asseye sur le lit, lui faisant face.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit doucement tournoyer ses doigts contre son tee-shirt.

« Edward, je t’aime plus que n’importe quoi dans ce monde. Tu m’as sauvée à maintes reprises, en commençant en Italie, quand tu m’as vue telle que je suis et que tu n’as pas été dégoûté par moi ou mes fantasmes particuliers comme la plupart des gens le seraient. »

Bella sourit en voyant l’expression choquée sur le visage d’Edward. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle réponse de sa part.

« Tu m’as traitée avec gentillesse, respect et amour, même quand tu m’as punie ou disciplinée. Oui, nous avons commis des erreurs, mais tu as dit plus tôt que je dois apprendre des miennes, et que toi aussi tu as appris des tiennes. Tu ne prends pas la fuite quand les choses se corsent. Tu prends le temps de m’expliquer la situation, même quand tu n’as pas à le faire. Je peux sentir ton amour dans chaque coup que je reçois. Je sais que j’ai tendance à faire toute une histoire avec pas grand-chose et que la douleur est exacerbée par mon imagination et par le fait que je suis tendue à l’extrême, si bien qu’au moment de sentir le premier coup, j’éprouve déjà de la douleur. »

Bella glissa ses doigts dans les mèches sauvages aux reflets cuivrés, ses yeux d’un brun chocolaté rencontrant les yeux vert émeraude d’Edward. « La plus grande partie de la douleur que je ressens vient du fait que je t’ai laissé tomber. Je veux que tu nous emmènes au prochain niveau. J’ai tellement de respect pour toi, parce que tu tiens ta parole. Tu ne me mens jamais et tu ne fais pas marche arrière. Je peux compter sur ta parole, et cela est inestimable. Si je ne suis pas prête, ou si je ne suis pas certaine de quelque chose, je te fais le serment d’utiliser mes mots d’alerte, Edward. Tu es un Maître merveilleux, fort, passionné et tendre, et je te fais confiance avec ma vie… et mon cul ! » Conclut-elle sur une note plus légère.

Edward saisit ses hanches, et avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva allongée sous lui sur le lit. Ses yeux flambaient dans les siens.

« Putain que je t’aime, Isabella ! Je vais te vénérer de la tête aux pieds et je veux que tu jouisses autant de fois que tu le voudras… » Grogna Edward avant d’enfouir son visage dans le cou de Bella. 

D’une manière ou d’une autre son peignoir disparut, puis les vêtements d’Edward disparurent à leur tour et il se mit à l’embrasser, la caresser, la titiller, la mordiller… et Bella se perdit dans une mer de sensations, à un point tel qu’Edward n’entendit plus que le « Maître… Maître… » qu’elle murmura comme un mantra dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Finalement, Bella se glissa hors du lit après qu’Edward se soit profondément endormi, et elle se rendit à la salle de bain. À son retour elle s’installa sur la paillasse, constatant que celle-ci était dotée de couettes, de draps et d’oreillers supplémentaires, et elle s’endormit avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux sur son visage. 

Elle savait que tout irait bien pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, Edward prépara Bella pour sa fessée de maintenance en faisant une séance d’exercices avec elle avant de l’inviter à partager sa douche afin qu’elle se détende et que sa peau soit chaude.

Bella ne pleura pas. Elle ne cria pas non plus. Au début, Edward se demanda s’il n’y allait pas trop mollo avec elle, mais il savait que ses tapes étaient exactement telles qu’il avait appris à les donner. Le visage de Bella était rouge, et il s’assura de prendre une pause pour frotter la zone endolorie et lui donner un peu d’eau. Bella demeura calme et stoïque.

Edward était ravi et il eut envie de la couvrir de baisers lorsqu’elle s’agenouilla après sa punition et qu’elle embrassa sa main avant de le remercier discrètement de l’avoir aidée à se rappeler sa leçon. Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle de sa part pour garder un visage impassible.

En fin de compte il renonça à lutter et caressa tendrement sa joue. « Je suis vachement fier de toi, Fillette, » dit-il en rayonnant.

Le reste de leur séjour à L.A. fut presque parfait.

À la fin du long week-end, Bella eut la meilleure surprise de sa vie quand Edward lui annonça que Jasper et lui retournaient à la maison avec elle et Alice afin qu’ils puissent passer le reste de la semaine ensemble. Le dernier jour au Château Marmont, il lui enleva son collier et lui fit tendrement l’amour après le petit déjeuner.

Il lui promit qu’ils y retourneraient un jour, dans un avenir proche, étant donné que Bella avait adoré cet endroit idyllique.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Le reste du mois de janvier fut trépidant, avec les garçons se rendant dans le parc historique d’Olompali chaque matin de très bonne heure pour le tournage des scènes extérieures. Parfois ils devaient même rester là-bas pour la nuit car il était tout simplement trop tard pour retourner à la maison, à une demi-heure de route. 

Cette partie du tournage achevée, le casting et l’équipe technique allaient se rendre au nouveau lieu de tournage extérieur, la forêt nationale de Mendocino. C’était encore dans l’État de la Californie, mais plus au nord, à environ quatre heures de voiture de la maison, et ça n’allait donc pas être pratique d’essayer de retourner à San Francisco tous les jours. C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient fait des réservations dans la ville voisine de Willows, de même que dans quelques autres villages des alentours pour héberger toute l’équipe de production. Ils seraient partis pendant trois semaines, et personne n’avait hâte d’être séparé si longtemps.

Garrett avait décidé que tout le monde méritait un long week-end de congé pour la Saint-Valentin, et les quatre couples s’étaient rendus à Lake Tahoe trois semaines plus tard qu’initialement prévu.

Emmett était le seul qui était particulièrement heureux de quitter la ville, parce que malgré le fait que Rosalie soit au début de son troisième trimestre de grossesse, elle continuait d’être excitée comme une chienne en chaleur, au plus grand effroi de son mari.

Quelque chose s’était produit pour faire réagir Emmett comme une vierge effarouchée, mais il n’en avait parlé à personne – surtout pas à sa femme. 

Tous leurs amis avaient remarqué qu’Emmett et Rosalie se comportaient étrangement. Emmett avait énormément de difficulté à rester assis tranquille, et ça faisait des semaines qu’il était de mauvaise humeur. Rosalie avait l’air triste et anxieuse une minute, et en colère et furieuse la minute suivante.

À presque trente semaines de grossesse, Rosalie brillait de cet éclat propre aux femmes enceintes. Même si elle portait la plus grande partie de son poids additionnel dans son ventre, ses seins, son visage, ses bras maigres et ses jambes avaient bénéficié de ces kilos supplémentaires.

Edward avait commenté, pas plus tard que la veille, que sa belle-sœur était une ‘maman super sexy.’

Emmett avait menacé de le tuer… avant d’avoir un regard hanté dans les yeux et de sortir sur la terrasse qui donnait sur un sentier longeant le rivage. Rosalie avait juré entre ses dents et demandé à une Kate estomaquée si elle pouvait lui indiquer une chambre car elle voulait se ‘reposer.’

Edward avait dévisagé Garrett et Jasper. « Putain, c’était quoi ce bazar ? » Avait-il demandé, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier.

Jazz avait haussé les épaules. « Aucune idée, mec. Il se comporte vraiment bizarrement – même si Emmett est toujours un peu bizarre – depuis une semaine. »

Garrett avait hoché la tête. « Ouais, il a gueulé après son équipe de sécurité l’autre jour parce qu’une jeune fille avait réussi à passer devant ses hommes et elle demandait des autographes à la ronde. Emmett a pété un câble ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas en faire tout un drame et il m’a répondu que je le payais pour faire un boulot et pas pour glander, et il m’a prié de le laisser se démerder avec son travail ! »

Edward avait sourcillé. « Je lui ai demandé quelle mouche l’avait piqué l’autre jour et il m’a dit de me mêler de mes putains d’affaires, alors qu’il aille se faire foutre, mais il a intérêt à ne pas gâcher notre week-end ! »

Cela ramena Bella à l’homme boudeur appuyé à la balustrade de la spectaculaire maison sur le lac, arborant un regard mauvais.

« Ok, Emmett, veux-tu s’il te plaît me parler et me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu étais heureux de satisfaire les, euh, penchants de Rosalie… » Dit Bella, essayant de ne pas montrer le sourire dans sa voix.

Emmett se retourna pour faire face à Bella et elle sentit le sourire glisser de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment l’air misérable. Ses yeux bleus normalement pétillants étaient ternes et presque gris. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux d’Edward, dans le sens qu’ils pointaient dans toutes les directions, et Bella remarqua pour la première fois qu’il y avait des ombres bleu pâle sous ses yeux. Sa bouche était recourbée vers le bas, et même ses fossettes semblaient atténuées.

Bella se dirigea vers l’homme qui était devenu tellement plus proche d’elle qu’aucun frère ne pourrait l’être et elle glissa son bras autour de son biceps volumineux.

« Em ! Qu’y a-t-il ? Parle-moi s’il te plaît, tu es toujours là pour moi, alors laisse-moi être là pour toi ! Aimerais-tu aller dans un endroit plus privé ? » Les mots dégringolèrent de la bouche de Bella alors qu’avec horreur elle regardait les yeux d’Emmett briller de larmes retenues.

Il pressa rapidement une main sur ses yeux et acquiesça. « J’ai besoin de parler à quelqu’un… Je te fais confiance, B, » dit-il en retirant sa main de ses yeux dorénavant bordés de rouge.

Bella hocha la tête. « D’accord, pourquoi n’irions-nous pas faire une promenade ? Je vais aller chercher mon manteau. Attends ici, ok ? »

Emmett opina, soulagé. « D’accord, tu ne diras rien… »

Elle tapota son bras. « Il n’y a rien à dire, nous allons juste nous balader, non ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Emmett acquiesça avant de se tourner vers l’escalier en colimaçon à l’extrémité de la terrasse en bois.

Bella se dépêcha de rentrer et secoua la tête à l’intention d’Alice qui était assise sur un sofa, en train de planifier son mariage.

Parmi tous les amis de Bella, Alice était la plus intuitive lorsqu’il était question de sa famille. Elle savait quand quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle avait mentionné à Bella, ce matin-là, qu’il y avait un truc qui clochait avec son frère le plus vieux. Bella lui avait conseillé de rester en dehors de ça même si Edward en avait parlé à quelques reprises au cours de la dernière semaine. Elle avait demandé à Rosalie si tout allait bien quand elle lui avait parlé, mais celle-ci avait répliqué qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun problème.

Edward, Garrett et Jasper jouaient au billard, et Bella se dirigea vers son amoureux pour lui chuchoter un mot au creux de l’oreille. « Je vais aller faire un tour avec Emmett. »

Edward la regarda. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Bébé ? » S’enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait voir que Bella semblait préoccupée.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Je ne serai pas partie longtemps. » Elle s’étira et embrassa Edward sur la joue.

ooo

Bella n’allait pas porter son collier durant le week-end de la Saint-Valentin. Edward et elle en avaient discuté longuement, et ils avaient décidé tous le deux qu’ils voulaient passer une fin de semaine de détente ensemble.

Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi leur séjour à L.A., Bella et Edward avaient joué tous les week-ends, bien qu’ils aient décidé de changer l’horaire de leur période de jeu. Bella avait porté son collier du vendredi soir au dimanche matin. Edward voulait leur donner à tous les deux l’occasion de se détendre et de partager une journée où ils étaient tout simplement eux-mêmes.

Bella continuait de voir Paul et elle sentait qu’elle était en bonne voie de guérison. Edward ne voyait plus Paul seul à seul, sauf s’il le désirait, mais Bella et lui continuaient de le voir ensemble. Ces séances s’étaient avérées très précieuses pour tous les deux, car Paul était enclin à désencombrer chaque situation et à leur dire les choses telles qu’elles étaient.

Bella et Edward continuaient aussi de passer du temps avec Kate et Garrett chacun de leur côté, mais leur relation de professeur à élève était en train de se changer en une relation d’amitié tout simplement. Bella aimait l’attitude calme et les sages conseils de Kate.

Bella réalisa qu’elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle-même. Elle découvrit qu’elle avait des opinions que les autres voulaient entendre et elle devint plus hardie. Edward avait commencé à lui demander de planifier certaines de leurs activités du week-end, et Bella en était ravie. Grâce aux encouragements d’Edward, elle commença à se rendre compte que même si elle était une soumise et qu’elle le serait toujours, son Maître voulait qu’elle exprime ses désirs et ses besoins.

Il y avait une nouvelle acquisition dans la salle de jeux : un grand bocal en verre qui trônait sur le comptoir. À côté du bocal se trouvait un bloc-notes, et chaque semaine Edward et Bella devaient prendre deux morceaux de papier du bloc-notes. Ces morceaux de papier étaient différentes activités qu’ils voulaient essayer, tout en restant à l’intérieur de leurs limites respectives. Garrett avait suggéré cette idée un jour, et Edward avait demandé à Bella si ça lui plairait d’essayer. Edward avait été choqué quand elle avait couiné et l’avait serré dans ses bras avec excitation.

Chaque fois que Bella mettait les pieds dans la salle de jeux, elle se trouvait en mesure de remplir son rôle en tant que la soumise d’Edward avec plus de facilité. Elle ne luttait plus avec elle-même quand elle recevait un ordre ou une instruction, et elle profitait bien du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble, sa confiance grandissant de plus en plus chaque semaine. Être une soumise la rendait heureuse et elle prenait plaisir à satisfaire Edward.

Elle était capable de parler de leurs scènes sans avoir l’impression qu’elle allait s’évanouir de mortification. Utiliser ses mots d’alerte devint plus facile.

Edward était enchanté des changements qu’il voyait chez Bella. Par conséquent, leur temps dans la salle de jeux au cours des trois derniers week-ends avait été détendu et fantastique. Il était soucieux de récompenser Bella pour son dévouement et son obéissance.

Elle avait subi sa punition consistant à ne pas se faire épiler à la cire pendant deux semaines, et après s’être rasée et présentée à Edward chaque matin durant ces deux semaines, elle avait décidé de continuer à se raser pour le moment.

Quand Edward lui avait demandé la raison de cette décision, Bella l’avait regardé à travers ses cils et lui avait dit qu’elle trouvait que c’était l’un des gestes les plus érotiques qu’elle pouvait faire pour lui. 

Lorsqu’Edward la rasait, ce qu’il essayait de faire le plus souvent possible, Bella mouillait et se languissait de l’avoir en elle avant même qu’ils soient dans la douche !

En plus de ça, Bella avait aussi conservé son journal alimentaire, et ils étaient ravis qu’elle ait gagné deux autres kilos en trois semaines. Bella avait téléphoné à Carlisle sur le champ pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Celui-ci avait insisté pour qu’elle aille voir son médecin afin d’avoir une analyse de sang.

Ses résultats avaient montré qu’elle était en parfaite santé. Elle ne souffrait plus de malnutrition et d’anémie. 

Bella avait officiellement terminé sa diète pour prendre du poids, mais elle avait quand même décidé de se peser une fois par mois ou plus souvent si elle était stressée, de sorte qu’elle puisse être responsable de son poids et en mesure de le gérer.

La semaine précédente, Carlisle et Esme étaient venus en ville et ils étaient sortis dîner avec Edward et Bella pour célébrer.

Edward avait été très tenté de lui faire sa grande demande ce soir-là. Elle lui avait coupé le souffle avec ses cheveux acajou lustrés tombant en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux rappelant le chocolat noir étaient remplis de bonheur et sa peau était irisée. 

Bientôt, s’était-il dit, bientôt. Il avait un plan, mais il avait été rejeté en arrière par les fiançailles de Charlie et Sue ainsi que par leurs projets de mariage. Il ne voulait pas ruiner leurs propres plans.

Edward mijotait un autre plan. Il voulait juste être marié à Bella ! Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps ; il voulait savoir qu’elle allait porter sa bague pendant le reste de sa vie et qu’elle serait à ses côtés pour toujours.

Il sourit en regardant Bella se diriger vers le porte-manteau pour enfiler sa veste de ski. Son jean serré et son pull moulant épousaient sa silhouette à la perfection. Edward entendit quelqu’un s’éclaircir la gorge et il se retourna pour voir Jasper qui le regardait avec amusement.

« Contrôle-toi, E, tu vis avec elle ! Tu n’es pas obligé de la lorgner chaque fois que tu en as l’occasion ! » Commenta-t-il d’une voix traînante, et Garrett se mit à rire.

Edward leur fit un doigt d’honneur en retournant à la partie de billard.

Bella avait commencé à s’entraîner avec Bernice et elle pouvait voir un changement dans la forme de son corps et dans son tonus musculaire. Elle s’était tonifiée et raffermie, mais sous la supervision de Bernice, elle voyait une souplesse qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée avant. 

Alors qu’auparavant Bella ne voyait que ses défauts quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle essayait maintenant de voir son corps comme le magnifique ensemble de formes et de courbes qu’il était. En fait, maintenant elle se regardait dans le miroir quand elle faisait ses exercices.

Bernice était une excellente instructrice, car elle choisissait certains exercices spécifiquement conçus pour procurer à Edward et à Bella le maximum de plaisir dans la salle de jeux.

ooo

Bella écarta toutes ses autres pensées de son esprit en sortant de la maison pour aller rejoindre Emmett. Elle lui avait apporté sa veste ainsi que son bonnet de laine. 

« Mets ça, sinon tu vas être malade ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements.

Emmett leva les yeux vers la somptueuse maison en bois de plusieurs étages et entrevit Rosalie. Elle se tenait à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Sa main était levée comme si elle allait l’agiter. Son autre main traçait distraitement des cercles sur son ventre gonflé. Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre pendant un long moment avant qu’elle ne baisse la main et qu’elle se détourne de la fenêtre.

Emmett retint un juron. Il pouvait voir la douleur et la tristesse dans l’affaissement des épaules de Rosalie, et c’était de sa putain de faute !

Au cours de la dernière semaine, Rosalie l’avait supplié de lui parler. Elle l’avait senti s’éloigner d’elle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et donc, dans le plus pur style ‘Emmett et Rosalie,’ elle avait commencé à le pourchasser.

Ce qu’elle ne réalisait pas, c’est que plus elle lui courait après, plus Emmett prenait ses distances.

Cela faisait dix jours qu’il inventait des excuses pour ne pas être intime avec elle.

Il était fatigué – il ne se sentait pas bien – il avait du travail à faire et ne pouvait pas venir se coucher tout de suite – il avait des appels outre-mer à faire – il devait se rendre à un autre meeting…

La liste n’en finissait plus.

Rosalie savait que tout ça n’était que de la foutaise. Elle le savait quand Emmett arrêtait de la regarder dans les yeux en marmonnant ses excuses pathétiques ; elle savait qu’il lui mentait. Elle s’était tourmentée à ce sujet pendant quelques jours avant de se ressaisir assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser l’humeur d’Emmett l’affecter, ou affecter le bébé. Bean avait besoin d’elle, et elle allait être là pour lui ou elle.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et de la vue de son époux malheureux s’éloignant avec son bras passé sous celui de Bella. Elle l’avait vu incliner la tête vers celle de Bella, et pendant un instant elle éprouva un pincement de jalousie. 

Elle n’était pas jalouse de Bella en soi. Elle était jalouse parce qu’Emmett était son meilleur ami et confident depuis l’époque où ils avaient sept ans tous les deux. Elle avait couru à lui chaque fois que quelqu’un la faisait pleurer ou la mettait en colère.

Tous les deux avaient partagé des rires, des baisers, et un amour des plus tendres. Ils avaient vécu de grands chagrins et de grands triomphes, connu la tristesse et la joie, et à travers tout cela Emmett était resté son meilleur ami.

Jusqu’à ce moment.

Voyait-il quelqu’un d’autre ? Avait-il trouvé ce qu’il cherchait dans les bras d’une autre femme ?

Rosalie s’assit sur le lit et se demanda pour la centième fois ce qui s’était passé pour qu’Emmett repousse toute marque physique d’affection et tout rapport intime avec elle. Ils étaient allés voir l’obstétricienne de Rosalie deux semaines auparavant, et tout avait bien été.

FLASHBACK

Ils étaient heureux et Emmett avait fait un commentaire sur la taille du bébé. Le Dr Stevenson avait souri et assuré à Emmett qu’avec sa grandeur et la grandeur de Rosalie, le bébé allait inévitablement être long.

Emmett rayonnait en quittant le bureau de l’obstétricienne, et il avait suggéré qu’ils aillent dîner au restaurant, même s’il était encore tôt. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble et Emmett avait tendrement vénéré chaque centimètre du corps de Rosalie.

Il l’avait tournée dans la douche et l’avait prise par derrière. Rosalie était plus à l’aise dans cette position. Les doigts habiles d’Emmett avaient écarté ses plis alors qu’il titillait son clitoris de manière experte avec son pouce.

Rosalie était si proche, elle pouvait sentir Emmett la pénétrer en profondeur, mais elle avait besoin de plus.

« Em, mets un doigt dans mon cul… » Avait-elle grogné.

Emmett avait pressé son pouce plus fort contre son clitoris et gloussé dans son oreille.

« Putain ! Tu es insatiable Rosie ! Tu en veux plus, Bébé ? » L’avait-il taquinée, sachant le genre de réaction qu’il allait obtenir en retour.

Rosalie avait sifflé, et des mèches de ses cheveux avaient fouetté le visage d’Emmett tandis qu’elle lui lançait un regard furieux.

« Mets ton doigt dans mon cul maintenant ! Putain ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te laisserai plus jamais me toucher, est-ce que tu m’entends ? » Avait-elle presque grogné, et Emmett s’était senti devenir encore plus dur, si la chose était possible. 

« Surveille ton langage, mégère ! Tu veux mon doigt ? Voyons voir si tu peux prendre tout ce que je vais te donner… » Avait-il répliqué en attrapant une poignée des cheveux mouillés de Rosalie.

Il avait arrêté de bouger et Rosalie avait grogné une fois de plus. Elle avait crié en sentant une claque cinglante sur son cul.

Emmett avait ri en se retirant d’elle et il avait tiré ses hanches vers l’arrière, faisant saillir son cul. Il avait lubrifié son doigt avec ses jus, et tout à coup il l’avait introduit, massant, pressant en elle.

Ils avaient gémi à l’unisson quand le doigt d’Emmett s’était enfoncé dans l’anus de Rosalie.

« Baise-moi… »

« Oui Madame ! » Avait rétorqué Emmett en s’alignant et en la pénétrant à nouveau. Rosalie avait poussé contre lui.

« Plus ! » Avait-elle exigé, et Emmett avait introduit un second doigt dans son orifice anal.

« OUI ! » Avait-elle crié, au comble de l’extase. C’était ce qu’elle voulait – et seulement Emmett pouvait le lui donner, chaque fois… Si. Foutrement. Bon.

La sensation d’être remplie était presque trop, et Rosalie pouvait se sentir dévaler vers son climax.

Juste à ce moment-là, Bean avait donné un coup de pied contre elle. Rosalie avait poussé un cri aigu. Elle était déjà trop loin pour se retenir, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait été emportée par les vagues d’un orgasme époustouflant.

Emmett l’avait suivie peu de temps après.

Il avait reculé en tenant les hanches de Rosalie. Après s’être nettoyés, encore, Emmett avait séché les cheveux et le corps de sa femme.

Alors qu’ils étaient allongés dans le lit, le bras d’Emmett enroulé autour de la taille de Rosalie, il avait fait un commentaire au sujet de l’activité inhabituelle de Bean tout en essayant de tranquilliser avec ses doigts la bosse qui se déplaçait, frottant de petits cercles sur la peau tendue de Rosalie.

Elle avait ri. « Oh Bébé, t’as pas idée ! Je pense que Bean avait un doigt dans son œil et une bite dans son oreille, parce qu’il sautait comme un fou tout à l’heure ! »

Emmett s’était redressé vivement, manquant de faire tomber Rosalie sur son cul dans sa hâte.

« Est-ce que tu te payes ma gueule ? Sûrement que oui. Bean ne peut rien sentir ! Tu plaisantes ! Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? » La voix d’Emmett était remplie de panique, et Rosalie avait seulement ri plus fort pendant un moment avant de prendre son mari en pitié.

« Relaxe, Bébé. Tu as entendu ce que le Dr Stevenson a dit. Je plaisantais au sujet du doigt dans son œil et de la bite dans son oreille, mais bien sûr que le bébé peut sentir quelque chose. On aime s’en donner à cœur joie quand on s’envoie en l’air, alors Bean fait un petit tour de montagnes russes quand on fait l’amour. »

Ils avaient bavardé un peu, et ensuite Rosalie s’était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l’oreiller.

Elle s’était réveillée durant la nuit pour aller à la salle de bain et avait remarqué qu’Emmett était affalé dans son bureau, absorbé dans la lecture de plusieurs bouquins. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui n’allait pas, il lui avait fait signe de retourner se coucher.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ça avait été la dernière fois qu’Emmett l’avait touchée.

Rosalie termina de faire sa valise. Elle avait déjà appelé un taxi. C’est alors qu’on frappa à sa porte. Elle l’ouvrit et se retrouva devant un Edward très soucieux qui la dévisagea intensément.

« Rosie, veux-tu me dire pourquoi il y a un taxi à l’extérieur, qui dit qu’il est venu te chercher ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Rose haussa les épaules et se retourna pour ramasser son sac, mais Edward fut plus rapide qu’elle. Il tint le sac dans une main et mit son autre main sur l’épaule de sa belle-sœur. « Parle-moi, s’il te plaît, que diable se passe-t-il entre Emmett et toi ? » S’enquit-il doucement.

Rosalie fit quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis longtemps ; elle appuya sa tête contre la poitrine d’Edward et fondit en larmes. Edward l’entoura de ses bras et l’étreignit tendrement.

« E-e-edward ! Il ne m-m-m’aime paaas ! Je quitte Emmett, » sanglota-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux et aperçut Jasper et Alice qui le regardaient avec incrédulité et horreur.

Putain de vie.

À suivre…


	112. Chapitre 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir aidé Emmett et Rosalie à se réconcilier, Bella est irritée par l'attitude de Paul durant sa séance de thérapie. Heureusement, Edward est là pour lui faire passer un vendredi soir des plus agréables...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 112

 

Bella écoutait attentivement Emmett pendant qu’il parlait. Il gesticulait avec emphase, et plus d’une fois sa voix avait fait lever quelques sourcils chez les autres randonneurs qui se promenaient le long du sentier.

Elle essayait de déchiffrer ce qu’Emmett disait, et en même temps elle essayait de ne pas rire ouvertement.

Elle ne savait pas tant de choses que ça au sujet des grossesses et des bébés, mais elle en savait assez. Finalement, Emmett arriva au bout de sa diatribe.

Il regarda Bella avec des yeux remplis de douleur et de détresse.

« Sincèrement, Bella, je suis un monstre de perversité ! Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de me retrouver à proximité des enfants – surtout pas des miens ! Je ne peux pas croire que Rosalie puisse même supporter de me regarder, c’est-à-dire, elle ne peut plus, mais elle le faisait et je ne le comprends tout simplement pas ! Je suis un putain de connard de détraqué ! » Lança Emmett en pressant ses doigts sur l’arête de son nez.

Bella tira son autre main. « Regarde-moi, Emmett ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement, exactement comme son Maître le faisait quand elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur elle-même.

Elle fut étonnée de voir le stratagème fonctionner et Emmett relever brusquement la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

C’est génial ! Songea-t-elle en son for intérieur.

« Bien. Maintenant parlons de tout ça calmement, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un banc sur lequel elle s’assit. Emmett l’imita.

« De quoi pourrions-nous parler, B ? Il faut juste que je reste loin d’elle pendant le reste de la grossesse… » Répliqua tristement Emmett.

Bella renifla. « C’est la dernière chose que tu devrais faire, Emmett ! Pour commencer, qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à regarder ce genre de truc sur l’Internet ? Tu sais qu’il y a des cinglés sur la toile qui écrivent les plus grosses conneries dans le seul but de faire peur aux gens crédules comme toi. S’il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que tu as causé des dommages au cerveau de Bean ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle regarda son beau-frère avec incrédulité alors qu’il rougissait ! Elle aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo avec elle. Il tripota nerveusement le col de sa veste avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers elle.

« Eh bien, je suis plutôt bien… euh, membré, tu sais… à ce niveau-là… » Il indiqua son entrejambe, et ce fut au tour de Bella de devenir écarlate.

OH. MON. BÉBÉ. BOUDDHA. Lalalalalala je ne peux pas t’entendre… Un peu de maturité, Bella…

Bella résista à l’envie de couvrir ses oreilles et de courir vers la maison en hurlant.

Elle replaça les traits de son visage en ce qu’elle espérait être un masque impartial et s’empressa de l’interrompre avant qu’il ne lui répète comment il avait ‘baisé Rosalie par devant et par derrière dans la douche.’

Elle se secoua mentalement pour dissiper les images soudaines d’Edward et elle mouillés… nus… Elle dut réprimer un gémissement.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu m’as dit. Rose et toi avez fait l’amour, Emmett. Tu ne l’as pas violée, ni le bébé, Coco ! Écoute, le fœtus est gros comment maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Emmett la fixa comme si elle était folle. « Je n’en sais foutrement rien, à peu près trente ou trente-cinq centimètres de long… Je pense que Doc Stevenson a dit 36 centimètres, mais quel rapport avec ce que je t’ai raconté ? » Questionna-t-il avec impatience.

Bella soupira. « Il me semble que Bean a vraiment une grosse ‘piscine’ pour nager, Em. Même vers la fin, on dit qu’avoir des rapports sexuels est une bonne chose et que ça peut même aider à provoquer l’accouchement ! Je pense que si le sexe causait des lésions cérébrales aux bébés, nous le saurions maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? » S’enquit-elle posément.

Emmett soupira de nouveau. « Je suppose que oui. Je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir causé de l’inquiétude, Bébé B, mais je n’ai personne d’autre à qui parler ; je veux dire, je ne peux pas me confier à ces trouducs là-bas, » il fit un signe vers la maison, « et Rosalie veut me tuer en ce moment, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Bella se recroquevilla contre le flanc d’Emmett et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. À sa grande surprise, il se tourna et l’attira dans ses bras.

« J’ai tellement peur, Bella ! J’ai des cauchemars quand je dors, dans lesquels je fais du mal à Bean ou à Rosalie… » Bella entoura Emmett de ses bras et le tint aussi fermement qu’elle le pouvait.

Elle le berça et le fit taire gentiment, comme une mère le ferait.

Une mère !

Bella se redressa subitement et repoussa Emmett. « C’EST ÇA ! » Cria-t-elle.

Emmett eut une frayeur et bondit loin d’elle.

« Quoi ? » L’interrogea-t-il.

« Il faut que tu ailles à la maison, Emmett – chez ta mère et ton père ! Tu dois leur parler ! Écoute, ils ont élevé trois enfants et ta mère a donné naissance à deux d’entre eux. En plus de ça, tes parents font la paire avec leur petit côté débauché, alors je suis certaine qu’ils ont fait… des choses pendant que ta mère était enceinte, et tu pourrais lui poser des questions… » Bella se releva avec enthousiasme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n’y avait pas pensé avant, mais elle savait que lorsque le moment viendrait, Esme et Carlisle seraient les premières personnes vers qui elle se tournerait.

Emmett secouait la tête et il avait une expression totalement dégoûtée. « TU ES FOLLE ? » Bella s’empressa de le réduire au silence.

« Chut ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Emmett lui lança un regard mauvais. « Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux que je dise à ma mère que j’ai baisé ma femme très enceinte par-derrière pendant que j’enfonçais mes doigts dans son trou du cul ? »

Bella agita ses mains devant le visage d’Emmett. « Peux-tu s’te plaît arrêter de dire ça ? Je sais ce que tu as fait, et c’est naturel, mais arrête de le dire ! »

Emmett faisait les cent pas. Il fit halte et se tourna vers Bella. « Merci de m’avoir écouté, Bella, mais il n’est pas question que j’aille voir ma mère… »

Bella dévisagea son ami. « Carlisle. Tu peux et tu devrais aller voir Carlisle. Em, il serait tellement blessé s’il savait que tu étais bouleversé et que tu n’étais pas allé le voir. Pas de secrets, tu te rappelles ? Allez… essaye au moins de lui parler… »

Emmett la regarda pendant un long moment avant d’acquiescer une fois. « D’accord, je vais l’appeler et voir si je peux aller lui rendre une petite visite. Je peux y aller sur le chemin du retour… Viens, nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant qu’Edward ne commence à s’énerver… » Ricana-t-il.

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans l’abdomen. « T’es vraiment un connard ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. Ils reprirent le sentier menant vers la maison, continuant de se bousculer avec espièglerie.

Une fois qu’ils furent parvenus à proximité de la maison, Bella leva les yeux et aperçut quelqu’un dans sa vision périphérique, tenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à… UN APPAREIL PHOTO ! 

« Putain c’est pas vrai ! Sérieusement ! » Lança-t-elle, furax tout à coup.

Elle regarda dans la direction de l’homme qui était à moitié dissimulé entre deux voitures garées non loin de là. Elle commença à marcher vers lui.

Il réalisa qu’elle l’avait vu, et la seconde suivante il prenait la fuite.

MERDE ! Pensa-t-elle tout de suite. Elle se fichait de ce que les journaux à potins racontaient à son sujet, mais elle ne voulait pas qu’ils répandent des rumeurs à propos d’Emmett, et qui pourraient contrarier Rosie.

« Allez, il faut que nous allions prévenir Edward et Rosalie de ce qui vient juste de se passer – les journaux vont complètement travestir toute l’affaire et nous faire mal paraître ! PUTAIN ! » S’alarma Bella en se précipitant à l’intérieur.

« Edward va être tellement furieux… » Renchérit Emmett.

En ouvrant la porte, ils virent Edward qui les attendait dans le hall. Il avait l’air enragé.

Bella sourit avec hésitation en retirant son manteau.

Le regard d’Edward voyagea entre Emmett et Bella. « Je ne vais pas vous demander si tout va bien, parce que de toute évidence ce n’est pas le cas. Emmett, puis-je te parler s’il te plaît ? » Ce n’était pas une requête.

« Edward… il serait bon que tu saches que les paparazzi sont ici, en train de fouiner. Ils ont pris des photos d’Emmett et moi pendant que nous nous étreignions, » déclara Bella.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à sa réaction. Il se retourna vivement vers Emmett et le regarda intensément.

« Eh bien, ils vont faire coup double alors, parce qu’ils ont aussi pris des photos de moi en train de serrer Rosalie dans mes bras ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi diable étais-tu en train d’étreindre ma femme ? » Rugit Emmett.

Jasper et Garrett accoururent dans le couloir. Ils avaient l’air furieux eux aussi, et Bella vit Alice et Kate qui se tenaient juste derrière eux.

Edward fit un pas en avant et poussa Emmett contre le mur.

« POURQUOI ? Parce que tu ne la touches plus ! Elle pense que tu sautes une autre nana ! » S’emporta Edward.

Emmett essaya de repousser son frère pour monter l’escalier, mais Edward le retint contre le mur.

« Oh non, tu ne te sauves pas ! Elle s’apprêtait à prendre un putain de taxi pour retourner à la maison et je l’ai stoppée, alors maintenant t’as qu’à ramasser ton sac et foutre le camp jusqu’à ce que nous l’ayons calmée. Elle est allongée et elle se repose en ce moment. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas chez toi, Emmett, pour réfléchir sérieusement à ce que tu es en train de faire, parce que ton épouse pense que tu ne l’aimes plus ! » Edward grognait en gardant Emmett épinglé contre le mur.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement, et sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Edward se retrouva étendu sur le sol. Bella cria après Emmett et tira son bras alors qu’il allait en rajouter en donnant un coup de poing à son frère.

Jasper et Garrett se jetèrent dans la mêlée et attrapèrent Emmett. Edward bondit sur ses pieds.

« Sors. D’ici. Emmett. Prends ton putain de sac. » Edward ramassa le sac en question et le lança à son frère. « Et FICHE. LE. CAMP. MAINTENANT ! » Gronda-t-il.

Emmett arrêta de lutter et il regarda ses amis et sa famille autour de lui avec des yeux tristes.

« Tu as raison, il faut que je parte. » Jasper et Garrett le lâchèrent et il se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Il se tourna vers eux.

« Je suis vraiment navré d’avoir royalement gâché votre week-end. S’il vous plaît, gardez Rosie en sécurité… » Ses yeux semblaient briller de larmes contenues. « C’est pour le mieux, » murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tout le monde regardait fixement la porte.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. QUE SE PASSAIT-IL, BORDEL DE MERDE ?

Soudain, Bella sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit, ignorant les cris derrière elle tandis qu’elle contournait la maison pour atteindre l’allée.

Emmett était assis dans sa Jeep. Il semblait être en train de frapper le volant. Bella courut vers le véhicule et cogna à sa vitre. 

Emmett sursauta et leva les yeux, surpris. Il s’empressa de baisser sa vitre. « Bella ? »

Elle saisit le cadre de la fenêtre. « Emmett, s’il te plaît, va voir ton père ! Tu dois démêler tout ça ! Je te promets que ce n’est pas aussi grave que tu l’imagines ! File à présent ! »

Emmett regarda Bella pendant un moment avant d’acquiescer. « Je vais téléphoner à mes parents et leur dire que je m’en viens. Peux-tu s’il te plaît dire à Rosie que je l’aime et que je suis foutrement désolé ? »

Bella sourit. « Je n’y manquerai pas, et plus tard tu pourras le lui dire toi-même, d’accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et fit démarrer la Jeep.

Bella le regarda reculer dans l’allée, et avec un signe de la main, il disparut.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête en retournant dans la maison.

Le couloir était vide quand elle revint, et elle en fut reconnaissante. Elle retira sa veste et la raccrocha. Ses bottes suivirent et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en chaussettes pour aider à préparer le dîner.

En tournant le coin, elle faillit crier de frayeur lorsqu’un bras se faufila autour de sa taille pour l’attirer dans la vaste salle de séjour.

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Edward très courroucé.

« Edward ! Tu m’as fait peur ! » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « C’est toi qui m’as fait peur ! Pourquoi as-tu couru après ce connard d’enculé ? »

Bella se dégagea de son emprise et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Edward ! C’est ton frère et il a simplement commis une erreur ! Il va réparer les pots cassés ! C’est juste un malentendu, c’est tout ! »

Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Un malentendu ! C’est gonflé ! S’il trempe sa bite dans la chatte d’une quelconque salope, ses jours sont comptés ! »

Bella n’allait pas trahir la confiance d’Emmett, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle n’allait garder aucun secret d’Edward.

« Écoute mon Amour, je sais ce qui ne va pas avec Emmett. Il s’est confié à moi et c’est à lui de te le dire s’il le souhaite, mais je ne veux pas non plus garder des secrets de toi. Est-ce que je peux simplement dire qu’il ne s’agit absolument pas d’une autre femme ? Emmett est tellement amoureux de Rosalie que ce n’en est même plus drôle. Il croit qu’il a fait quelque chose qui a heurté ou qui va heurter le bébé, et il pense qu’il doit rester loin de Rosalie, » expliqua-t-elle.

Edward savait que Bella lui disait la vérité. « Qu’a-t-il bien pu faire de si mauvais ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « Demande-le lui quand tu le verras, mais pour l’instant, j’espère qu’il est en route vers Cullen Crest pour parler à Carlisle. »

Edward poussa un énorme soupir. « Ok alors, Kate et Alice sont en haut avec Rosalie en ce moment. Elle est à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Est-ce que je peux t’aider à commencer le dîner pendant qu’elles s’occupent de Rosie ? » 

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je pense que tout le monde appréciera de la bouffe réconfortante ce soir, alors qu’en penserais-tu si je faisais mon macaroni au fromage avec une grande salade, suivi d’un gâteau au chocolat ? »

Elle rit en voyant Edward commencer à opiner avec enthousiasme. Comme par magie, Garrett et Jasper apparurent dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a dit ‘macaroni au fromage’ ? » Garrett frotta son ventre en se pourléchant les babines.

« Du gâteau au chocolat ? Avec de la crème fraîche et des myrtilles comme garniture ? » Demanda Jasper.

Bella rit de bon cœur en se dirigeant la première vers l’immense cuisine.

« On dirait que je vais devoir tout faire en double. D’accord, laissez-moi voir ce que nous avons ici, et ensuite vous les gars vous pourrez aller faire les courses… » 

Deux heures plus tard, Bella frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rosalie. Le reste de la bande était réuni dans la salle à manger, et Bella s’était portée volontaire pour apporter son dîner à Rosalie pendant qu’Edward, Jasper et Garrett vidaient leur assiette de macaroni au fromage comme si c’était leur premier repas depuis des semaines.

« Entre. »

Bella ouvrit la porte en appuyant le plateau sur sa hanche.

Le visage de Rosalie changea quand elle vit que c’était Bella. 

« Je ne veux pas de ton… » Commença-t-elle, mais Bella l’ignora et se dirigea vers son lit pour y déposer le plateau à côté d’elle.

« Ce que tu veux en ce moment m’est égal, mais tu portes Bean et il a besoin que sa mère se nourrisse, alors s’il te plaît assieds-toi et essaye de manger quelque chose, » dit-elle gentiment.

Rosalie souffla en se redressant. Bella déplia les pieds du plateau et plaça celui-ci sur les genoux de sa belle-sœur.

Elle se retourna pour partir.

« Bella, attends ! »

Bella regarda son amie. 

« Il n’est pas… je veux dire, il est toujours… est-ce qu’il est… » La voix de Rosalie s’estompa.

Bella revint et s’assit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit.

« Rose, ce n’est vraiment pas ma place, parce qu’il devrait réellement te le dire lui-même, mais Emmett est tellement fou amoureux de toi qu’il ne pourrait pas regarder une autre femme, encore moins lui faire des avances. Il est allé voir Carlisle et Esme car il croit qu’il pourrait vous blesser, Bean et toi… » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle se demanda combien elle pouvait en dire sans révéler le secret d’Emmett.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Me blesser ? » Son esprit était en ébullition. Pourquoi pensait-il qu’il allait les blesser, elle ou le bébé ?

Bella tapota sa main. « Rose, crois-moi si je te dis que c’est juste une tempête dans un verre d’eau. Emmett aurait dû se confier à toi, mais il avait peur, et puis c’était simplement plus facile de fuir que de te parler… Il reviendra. Ne t’inquiète pas. Maintenant mange, s’il te plaît ! »

Rosalie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle croyait Bella quand celle-ci disait que tout irait bien.

ooo

Esme tenta de se garder occupée pendant que son époux et son fils aîné discutaient dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Heureusement, Esme et Carlisle étaient en train de regarder un film quand Emmett était arrivé. Il criait pour voir son père avant même d’avoir ouvert la porte.

Esme et Carlisle avaient sursauté, pensant qu’il était arrivé quelque chose à Rosalie ou à l’un des autres enfants.

« PAPA ! » Rugit Emmett en se retrouvant devant ses parents dans le vestibule. 

« Emmett ! Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’y a-t-il ? » Cria Esme.

Emmett dévisagea sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n’avait pas convenablement réfléchi à la situation. Il ne s’attendait simplement pas à voir sa mère ; c’était déjà assez moche qu’il ait passé les trois dernières heures à répéter ce qu’il allait dire à son père ! 

« Emmett ? Fiston, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Euh, papa, il faut que je te parle – en privé, s’il te plaît. C’est important, » répondit Emmett en évitant le regard de sa mère.

Esme regarda tour à tour son mari et son fils, confuse. Carlisle la regarda et hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son intention.

« Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas dans le bureau tous les deux pendant que je te prépare quelque chose à manger, Emmett ? Tu dois être affamé ! » Dit-elle.

Emmett continua de fixer son père. « Heu, non en fait, je n’ai pas faim. Papa, s’il te plaît, il faut vraiment que je te parle ! »

« Va dans le bureau, Fiston. Je te rejoins tout de suite, » lui dit Carlisle, et Emmett laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Il hocha la tête et longea le couloir menant au bureau de son père.

Esme regarda son fils s’éloigner, puis elle leva les yeux vers son mari, soucieuse. « Que diable a-t-il fait maintenant ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Écoute, quoi qu’il ait pu faire, il a visiblement besoin de me parler, et pas à toi, alors pourquoi n’irais-tu pas préparer sa chambre puisqu’il ne peut pas repartir ce soir, et ensuite peut-être que tu pourrais te faire couler un bain moussant et te détendre. Je monterai bientôt… »

Esme opina. « M’appelleras-tu s’il a besoin de moi ? » S’enquit-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr que je le ferai, petite sotte. » Carlisle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres retroussées.

Emmett faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de son père ; il était sûr que Carlisle allait le traiter de pervers. Il aurait de la chance s’il était autorisé à remettre les pieds dans la maison.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Il n’aurait pas dû venir. Il…

La porte s’ouvrit et Carlisle entra. Il se dirigea vers le meuble où il rangeait ses bouteilles de spiritueux dans un coin de la pièce et versa du Bourbon dans deux verres. Il tendit un verre à Emmett qui le but d’un trait.

Carlisle lui indiqua la bouteille. « Sers-toi, tu en as visiblement besoin. »

Il s’installa sur le sofa en cuir et attendit tandis qu’Emmett se versait un demi verre de l’alcool ambré avant de le rejoindre.

Le père et le fils se dévisagèrent en silence.

Emmett sirota lentement son verre. Il pouvait sentir le liquide lui brûler la gorge et réchauffer son estomac vide.

« Que se passe-t-il, Emmett ? »

« Putain, papa, j’ai vraiment merdé ! Je pense que j’ai fait mal au bébé. Il se peut qu’il ait des lésions cérébrales. Bella dit qu’il a une grosse piscine pour nager, mais tu sais que je suis ‘membré’ comme un putain de bovin, alors je ne sais pas si la piscine est vraiment si grosse que ça, et j’ai… eh bien nous avons… elle voulait que je… PUTAIN ! »

Carlisle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son fils premier-né. Son regard impénétrable ne laissait rien paraître et il attendit qu’Emmett soit à court de mots.

« Ok, maintenant reprenons du début : tu parles évidemment de toi et de Rosalie et… de votre vie sexuelle ? » Emmett hocha énergiquement la tête. « Et tu as parlé à Bella parce que tu penses que tu as fait du mal à Bean ? »

Un autre hochement de tête énergique.

« Et Bella t’a dit qu’elle pense que le bébé a suffisamment d’isolation pour être en sécurité, mais tu ne l’as pas crue ? »

Emmett avait le vertige à force de hocher la tête.

« Est-ce que Bella t’a dit de me parler ? »

Emmett sourit et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Putain ! Il fallait qu’il mange quelque chose !

Carlisle se cala dans le canapé et examina le visage de son fils.

« Hmm… Il est clair que tu ne m’as pas tout dit. Maintenant raconte-moi calmement ce qui s’est passé et pourquoi tu as l’air mortifié comme si tu avais tué quelqu’un, » poursuivit-il tranquillement.

Emmett se racla la gorge et commença à raconter à son père ce qu’il avait fait. 

Carlisle était content d’être un médecin et d’avoir probablement tout entendu durant ses années d’expérience, car il voulait vraiment rire à la façon dont Emmett bégayait et se tortillait en expliquant à son père ce qui s’était passé et ce que Rosalie lui avait dit après.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, Carlisle se dirigea vers le mini bar et en sortit une bouteille d’eau qu’il lui tendit.

Emmett était soulagé et complètement vidé émotionnellement. Son père l’avait étonné encore une fois. Pas une seul fois n’avait-il paru dégoûté par les actions de son fils. Il l’avait écouté, puis il lui avait tranquillement et posément expliqué comment avoir des relations sexuelles en toute sécurité durant la grossesse, et comment stimuler l’anus avec les doigts, la bouche, le pénis, et tout autre ‘stimulateurs.’ Emmett serait éternellement reconnaissant envers son père pour avoir utilisé la terminologie exacte plutôt que de parler de sa bite ou de la chatte ou du cul de Rosalie. Il avait rappelé à Emmett de s’assurer que tout ce qui était utilisé soit lavé afin d’éviter les infections.

Carlisle assura à Emmett que le bébé ne courait aucun danger et qu’il n’avait pas subi de dommages au cerveau suite aux rapports sexuels que ses parents avaient eus ! Il prit le temps d’apaiser les craintes de son fils, s’assurant que celui-ci comprenne que la plupart des futurs pères éprouvaient la même chose.

Emmett en fut stupéfié. « As-tu ressenti la même chose ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. C’était difficile d’imaginer l’homme assis à ses côtés, calme et sûr de lui, être perturbé par le fait d’attendre un bébé ! 

Carlisle rit et tapota le genou d’Emmett. « Em, le médecin de ta mère a menacé de me coller une ordonnance restrictive ! J’étais en première année d’université quand tu es né. J’étais tellement fatigué d’étudier tout le temps, et ta mère essayait d’obtenir son diplôme d’études secondaires. C’était complètement fou. J’avais tellement peur que tu me détestes comme père ! Tes grands-parents ont été formidables.

Ils ont accueilli ta mère dans leur maison et ils nous on fait notre propre appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère a été tellement patiente avec Essie, elle lui a montré comment te tenir, te laver et te nourrir – bon Dieu ! Tu avais tout le temps faim ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et Emmett sentit la tension quitter son corps. Carlisle lui sourit. « Je t’ai laissé tomber une fois. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Ouais, j’étais en train de te déposer sur le lit pour te changer et j’ai détourné le regard pendant une seconde et je t’ai placé juste sur le bord, et tu es tombé en bas du lit. Je ne sais pas qui a crié le plus fort ! J’ai failli défoncer la porte de notre chambre en courant pour t’emmener à l’hôpital. J’étais convaincu que tu allais avoir une hémorragie cérébrale et mourir ! »

Emmett riait si fort qu’il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Mes parents se sont précipités dans la chambre, ta mère n’était pas à la maison, elle étudiait pour ses examens finaux à la bibliothèque, Dieu merci ! Toujours est-il que j’étais là, pleurant en te tenant, et tu pleurais et je tremblais… Ma mère a dû se battre avec moi pour que je finisse par te lâcher – tu avais une petite bosse sur le front et une éraflure de tapis sur le nez, mais j’étais un vrai gâchis. Chaque fois que je te regardais, j’avais envie de recommencer à pleurer. Ta mère est rentrée à la maison et je me suis effondré ! Je me rappelle, elle s’est assise sur le côté du lit et m’a regardé dans les yeux. Elle a dit “C’est comme monter à cheval, Car, il faut juste que tu te lèves et que tu continues à t’entraîner.’’ J’ai été choqué quand elle m’a dit t’avoir piqué avec l’une de ces vieilles épingles à couches la semaine précédente ! »

Emmett recula dans son siège et regarda son père avec horreur. « Elle m’a piqué ? »

Carlisle sourit et acquiesça. « Ouais, nous avons vite appris que les bébés sont assez résilients, et au moment où Alice est arrivée, nous étions rendus pas mal bons dans l’art de ne pas vous blesser, vous les enfants ! Cependant il me revient en mémoire la fois où j’avais fait tournoyer Edward sur la pelouse devant la maison, et il avait glissé de mes mains… » Ils gloussèrent, mais alors l’atmosphère changea et Emmett regarda son père dans les yeux.

« Papa… » Dit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. 

Carlisle tendit la main et les essuya. « Tu es un homme merveilleux, Emmett Cullen, et je suis fier de t’appeler mon fils. Tu as toujours traité Rosalie, ta mère et ta sœur avec amour et respect. Tu seras un père formidable, aussi longtemps que tu te souviendras de montrer à tes enfants que tu les aimes. C’est le secret ; il faut juste que tu les aimes. Prends du temps pour être avec eux, dis-leur qu’ils sont extraordinaires, aie foi en eux, et tes enfants deviendront tes plus grands trésors. » Carlisle sentit sa gorge se serrer d’émotion et Emmett mit ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« Merci, papa. Je veux être comme toi… » Marmonna-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard, Carlisle et Emmett sortirent du bureau. Esme attendait dans la cuisine avec une grande assiette contenant le dîner d’Emmett, qu’il accepta avec gratitude. Il eut la délicatesse d’avoir l’air embarrassé de sa brusquerie, plus tôt lorsqu’il était arrivé.

« Je suis désolé, maman. Il fallait que je me confie à papa, mais je ne voulais pas m’emporter contre toi, » dit-il en éraflant le sol de ses pieds.

Esme tapota sa joue. « Pas besoin de t’excuser, Chéri. Mais je pense que tu devrais téléphoner à Rosalie et lui dire que tu es en sécurité. »

« Je ne crois pas qu’elle veuille me parler… » Répliqua-t-il.

Esme continua de câliner son fils. « Présente-lui tes excuses jusqu’à ce qu’elle veuille te parler, alors. Je suis sûre que quoi qu’il se soit passé, tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Maintenant quand tu auras mangé, je veux que tu ailles dormir. Tu pourras retourner à Tahoe demain, après le petit déjeuner. »

Emmett mit ses bras autour de sa mère et la serra très fort.

« Merci maman. Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime, mon fils, » murmura-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, Emmett s’assit sur son lit, jouant avec son téléphone portable. Il passa plusieurs fois sa liste de contacts en revue. Il n’y avait rien qu’il voulût plus que d’entendre la voix de Rosalie, mais il avait peur. Il s’inquiétait qu’elle ne veuille pas lui parler.

Montre que t’as des couilles, espèce de lavette ! Se dit-il en composant le numéro de sa femme.

« Emmett… »

Emmett sentit son cœur fondre en entendant la plus belle voix du monde.

« Bébé, je suis si foutrement dés… » Rosalie l’interrompit.

« Je t’aime, Emmett Cullen, même si tu es fou ! Tu es doux et aimant, et je crois savoir de quoi il retourne, mais Emmett, tu ne pourrais jamais nous blesser, Bean ou moi ! » Le cœur d’Emmett se serra en entendant la voix de Rosalie se briser alors qu’elle commençait à pleurer.

« Aaahhh Rosie, ne pleure pas. S’il te plaît, ne pleure pas… » Souffla-t-il.

« Ne t’enfuis plus jamais… promets-le moi… »

« Je te le promets. Ne me laisse plus jamais partir… »

« Alors, pouvons-nous en parler maintenant ? S’il te plaît ? » Dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment avant de se moucher.

« Ouais. Es-tu au lit ? » Demanda Emmett en s’appuyant contre la tête du lit.

« Hmmm… Bella vient juste de m’apporter une tasse de tisane à la camomille. Nous avons de la chance de l’avoir avec nous ; elle a été épatante toute la journée. Elle a calmé Edward quand il voulait te traquer et te faire la peau ; elle a fait le dîner et elle a même tout nettoyé avant de passer le reste de la soirée à me calmer. »

« Eh bien, elle a été assez maligne pour me dire de venir parler à papa. Veux-tu que je commence ? » Demanda-t-il en éteignant sa lampe de chevet, contemplant la lune qui brillait sur les vignobles.

« Oui s’il te plaît. » Rosalie éteignit sa lampe elle aussi et elle regarda la lune sur le lac.

Esme et Carlisle se réveillèrent le lendemain matin pour trouver une note sur la porte de leur chambre. Emmett les remerciait de lui avoir permis de rester, mais il disait qu’il devait retourner auprès de sa femme. Il était parti juste avant 5h du matin.

Rosalie était en train de s’étirer après avoir fait un rêve merveilleux. Elle avait rêvé qu’Emmett était avec elle et qu’il était pressé contre son dos, nu. Elle portait un vieux tee-shirt de son mari et les mains de celui-ci vagabondaient sous le coton, ses doigts caressant son ventre tandis que son autre main pinçait ses mamelons durcis.

« Hmmm… putain… Emmett… » Gémit-elle en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Bonjour Bébé… Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… » Les lèvres d’Emmett frôlèrent son oreille. 

Rosalie ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de se retourner aussi vite que son gros ventre le lui permettait.

« EMMETT ! » 

Edward, Bella, Kate, Garrett, Jasper et Alice échangèrent des sourires de connivence au pied de l’escalier.

« Je pense que c’est notre signal pour nous tirer d’ici en douce pour la journée… » Déclara Garrett alors qu’ils entendaient quelque chose heurter le plancher au-dessus d’eux.

« Putain ! Allons-y ! » Renchérit Edward, entraînant Bella vers la porte d’entrée alors qu’elle commençait à rire. Il frémit en claquant la porte, mais en vérité il cachait un sourire. Il était ravi que tout soit revenu à la normale.

Peut importe ce qu’était la ‘normale’ dans sa famille.

ooo

Bella était assise devant Paul. Elle le regardait d’un œil mauvais en secouant la tête une fois de plus.

Le petit enculé ! Songea-t-elle avec fiel.

Paul attendait que Bella lui réponde, et elle refusait de parler.

Il lui sourit et prit sa tasse de café. « Tu sais, tu réagis un peu puérilement par rapport à tout ça. Je t’ai posé une simple question, et maintenant tu refuses de me parler. C’était une simple question, Bella. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y répondre ? »

Bella se renfrogna.

« Je ne vois tout simplement pas la pertinence que ça a dans ma vie, Paul. Je suis heureuse. Edward et moi allons très bien. Oui, il me manque, mais nous parlons tous les jours. Je suis occupée avec la première exposition qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines à la galerie Absolute, mais je ne panique pas à ce sujet. Je suis nerveuse à propos de la cérémonie des Oscars dimanche, à laquelle je dois assister, mais Edward revient à la maison ce soir et nous allons nous envoler pour L.A. demain matin avec Jasper et Alice. Je parle avec mon père au moins une fois par semaine ; la plupart du temps c’est même plutôt deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ma vie est remplie. Je m’entends bien avec le reste de ma famille, et nous avons passé presque une semaine avec Esme et Carlisle. Je n’ai besoin de personne d’autre dans ma vie, alors c’est ridicule de me demander si la personne qui m’a mise au monde me manque ! » Le ton dur de Bella retentit dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Elle se leva et marcha vers les portes coulissantes. Pour une fois, le jardin intérieur ne réussit pas à apaiser ses nerfs à vif.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça maintenant ! Elle avait hâte de voir Edward et elle voulait avoir du plaisir au cours du prochain week-end.

Paul attendit. Cela faisait quelques sessions maintenant qu’il insistait au sujet de cette question, mais Bella le bloquait chaque fois. Il savait que c’était important pour elle de parler de sa mère, et en évitant de céder, elle ne faisait que retourner à ses vieilles habitudes d’évitement.

Finalement, Bella se retourna et lui fit face. Il pouvait voir qu’elle luttait pour garder ses larmes à distance. La soudaine vulnérabilité sur son visage était un signe révélateur. Paul n’avait pas vu ce regard dans les yeux de Bella depuis très longtemps, et il savait que la sonder comme il le faisait la heurtait, mais afin que la guérison se fasse proprement, il devait gratter toute ‘l’infection purulente’ de la plaie.

« Oui, je pense à elle de temps en temps. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle m’ait laissée aller si facilement. Je veux dire, je sais que je lui ai dit de ne plus me contacter, mais si c’était moi… » Bella déglutit péniblement et continua. « Si c’était moi, je ne laisserais jamais mon enfant s’en aller. Je me battrais pour elle… »

Bella lança un autre regard mauvais à Paul avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre un kleenex dans la boîte. Elle essuya rageusement son visage et se moucha.

« Es-tu content maintenant ? Est-ce que c’est ça que tu voulais voir ? Que je suis encore une putain de mauviette parce que ma putain de salope de mère ne m’a jamais aimée, ne m’a jamais voulue ? Est-ce que c’est ça que tu voulais ? » Cria-t-elle.

Paul contourna son bureau et prit la boîte de kleenex. Il s’appuya sur le devant de son secrétaire et tendit la boîte à Bella qui la lui arracha des mains en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Paul cacha son sourire. Il n’en revenait pas de voir à quel point Bella s’en tirait bien. Elle s’était épanouie au cours des deux derniers mois, devenant une jeune femme forte et dynamique qui n’avait plus peur de son ombre. Elle savait qui elle était, et que le bonheur était à portée de main si elle ne le craignait pas.

Sa confiance en ses propres capacités, en son allure et en sa personnalité n’était rien de moins que stupéfiante. Il avait vu Bella se réaliser, et en tant que couple, Edward et elle étaient plus forts que jamais.

Paul avait été mis au courant de la ‘punition’ que Bella avait reçue en janvier lors de la séance en couple qui avait suivi. Il avait écouté Edward expliquer les motifs derrière ses actions.

Edward avait enlevé le cadenas qui empêchait Bella d’accéder à son atelier et il s’était excusé d’avoir cadenassé la porte en premier lieu. Au début Bella était fâchée qu’il ait fait ça, prouvant par là qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C’était un accrochage de plus sur leur chemin ensemble.

Paul était très satisfait de la communication entre les deux membres de l’un de ses couples préférés. Il avait vu l’amour et le respect grandir entre eux. Il était difficile de croire que ce couple était ensemble depuis moins d’un an. Il y avait peu de mots de colère ou de mésentente entre eux ces jours-ci. Oh ! Ils se chamaillaient comme la plupart des couples, mais ça n’allait jamais plus loin qu’un ‘débat animé’, comme Bella et Edward appelaient leurs querelles.

Bella n’avait plus à faire travailler ses méninges pour essayer de trouver des hauts et des bas dans ses journées. Elle avait tellement plus de hauts que de bas, et elle avait été ravie lorsque Paul le lui avait fait remarquer la semaine précédente quand elle n’avait pas trouvé d’événements déprimants à mentionner, autre que de faire des bavures en appliquant son vernis à ongles !

Paul regarda la femme aux cheveux sombres devant lui. Disparus, la timidité et l’air de fragilité qui semblaient l’entourer avant. Elle était belle et forte, et elle célébrait sa beauté plutôt que de la cacher. Elle rayonnait de santé et de vitalité.

« Bella, je n’essaye pas du tout de te briser. Tu as fait tellement de chemin ; vas-tu au moins réfléchir à ma question ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella soupira et se moucha encore une fois avant de lever les yeux vers Paul.

« Honnêtement, je ne veux pas de Renée dans ma vie, Paul. Je n’essaye pas d’éviter quoi que ce soit. Elle a foutu ma vie en l’air pendant assez longtemps, et maintenant que je suis heureuse, je ne veux pas lui donner l’occasion de la gâcher encore une fois ! Tu ne connais pas Renée. Elle fait des ravages comme une putain de tornade et elle détruit tout sur son passage. Elle a une façon de tout réduire en miettes, de détruire les choses. Elle peut prendre un commentaire ou un événement des plus innocents et le changer en quelque chose de sale et horrible. Elle peut prendre chaque once de bonheur et la sucer pour la vider de sa putain de vie. Je ne la laisserai pas faire ça à ma famille ou à moi. Elle nous a presque détruits, mon père et moi, et je ne la laisserai plus jamais mettre ses griffes sur quelqu’un que j’aime, » dit-elle avec calme et détermination.

Elle se rassit et dévisagea Paul. Ses larmes avaient disparu et sa voix était forte. « C’est tout ce que j’ai à dire à propos de Renée Dwyer. Maintenant pouvons-nous s’il te plaît laisser tomber ce sujet une fois pour toutes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Paul se repoussa du bureau en souriant.

« Nous le pouvons. Tant que tu es consciente de ta vulnérabilité dans cette zone et que tu peux reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs qui se manifestent quand tu te distancies d’une situation au lieu de l’affronter, je suis satisfait, » répondit Paul.

Bella hocha la tête et se détendit. Elle prit sa bouteille d’eau et en but une gorgée. Elle voulait que cette session se termine pour qu’elle puisse rentrer à la maison et se préparer pour Edward !

Paul voyait bien que Bella avait hâte de partir alors qu’elle tripotait son bracelet et regardait l’horloge sur le mur.

Après un moment, elle souffla d’impatience et regarda son thérapeute. Ses yeux rétrécirent quand elle vit son petit sourire narquois. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle ostensiblement.

« C’est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Bella. Y a-t-il autre chose de ton côté ? Tu es très occupée en ce moment, avec tes expositions à venir, les Oscars, les mariages… Cela fait beaucoup de choses importantes. Prends-tu du temps pour toi ? Du ‘temps pour Bella’ comme nous en avons discuté ? Rappelle-toi, ça n’inclut pas les workouts ou la peinture, ou faire ce que tu fais normalement ; on parle de faire quelque chose de différent pour toi, peu importe ce que c’est… »

Bella hocha la tête. « C’est ce que je fais. Cette semaine j’ai redécouvert la bibliothèque publique et j’adore ça ! J’avais l’habitude de passer tellement de temps à la bibliothèque quand j’étais enfant, mais j’avais oublié l’odeur de tous ces livres et l’écho feutré dans les allées – c’est merveilleux. J’y ai passé quelques heures cette semaine, et quand je vais quitter ce bureau, je vais prendre le petit déjeuner avec Anderson et ensuite je vais passer la journée au spa avec les filles et Edgar, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

« C’est vrai, c’est le dernier jour de service d’Anderson aujourd’hui. Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet ? » Demanda Paul.

C’était un autre changement pour Edward et Bella. À la fin de janvier, Bella avait usé d’autorité et insisté pour avoir la permission d’utiliser son propre véhicule. Edward avait d’abord refusé, jusqu’à ce qu’Anderson propose un compromis. Il suggéra de conduire Bella dans son vieux camion qu’elle appelait affectueusement le Chef pendant les deux premières semaines.

Si durant ce laps de temps il n’y avait pas d’incidents avec les paparazzi ou qui que ce soit d’autre, par la suite Bella pourrait conduire son camion tant qu’Anderson serait avec elle. Cela serait valable pendant deux semaines. Si après ce temps il n’y avait toujours pas eu d’incidents, Anderson serait libéré de son engagement à accompagner Bella partout.

Il n’y avait eu aucun incident. Plus personne ne regardait Bella différemment à présent. Même les paparazzi les avaient laissés tranquilles une fois de plus. Et donc ça allait être la dernière journée officielle d’Anderson en tant que garde du corps personnel de Bella. Il les accompagnerait ce week-end et il continuerait de protéger Bella, ou Bella et Edward si nécessaire, mais à partir de lundi, Bella ferait cavalier seul, pour ainsi dire.

« Andy va me manquer. Il est devenu un ami et je me sens en sécurité avec lui dans les parages, mais je pense que ce sera bon pour moi de faire à nouveau des choses toute seule. J’aime conduire et ça m’a manqué. Maintenant que mon camion roule parfaitement, c’est tellement amusant ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons terminé pour cette semaine, Bella. Profite bien de ton week-end et ne t’inquiète de rien. Je veux que tu ne fasses rien d’autre que t’amuser ! » Paul sourit et Bella hocha la tête, son sourire encore plus radieux.

« Toi aussi Paul. Prends congé ce week-end et détends-toi ! » Rigola-t-elle en sortant du bureau du Dr Banner-Jones.

Elle envoya la main à la réceptionniste et sortit dans la chaude lumière du soleil matinal. Le temps était doux et Bella pouvait sentir des odeurs printanières dans l’air en train de changer.

Elle sourit à Anderson qui lisait le journal, appuyé contre le camion en l’attendant.

« Prêt ? » S’enquit-elle. Anderson acquiesça. « Prêt comme je le serai jamais… » Dit-il énigmatiquement, souriant de plus belle en s’installant dans le siège passager du Chef.

Bella se mit à rire et tendit le bras pour tapoter sa main. « Oh, cesse d’avoir cette expression comme si j’allais tuer ton chat ! Tu as dit que j’étais une excellente conductrice ! Ça va être amusant… »

Anderson cacha son sourire en répliquant doucement, mais assez fort pour que Bella l’entende, « Comme aller chez le dentiste… »

ooo

Edward monta à l’étage. La maison était silencieuse, mais il pouvait sentir la présence de Bella autour de lui.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher de la chambre et alla directement à la salle de bain pour ouvrir les robinets de la douche. Alors qu’il se tenait sous le déluge des jets d’eau apaisants, Edward songea à la soirée à venir.

Bella et lui allaient devoir écourter leur temps de jeu ce week-end étant donné qu’ils s’envolaient pour L.A. tôt le lendemain matin.

C’était le week-end de la cérémonie des Oscars, et Edward avait reçu plus de trente invitations à différentes réceptions mondaines ; soirées cocktail, dîners de charité, sans parler des after-parties. 

Edward avait décidé d’assister à un dîner de charité le lendemain soir avec Jasper et Alice, pour un hôpital pour enfants qui avait désespérément besoin de rénovations.

Quant aux after-parties, ils allaient seulement aller à deux d’entre elles. La première fête était celle organisée par Vanity Fair, puis ils allaient se pointer à celle d’Entertainment Television. 

Edward se sécha en vitesse et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus courts et il se demanda ce que Bella allait en penser. Bien sûr ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, les mèches bronze pointant dans toutes les directions, mais ils étaient un peu plus courts sur les côtés, en accord avec le scénario du film.

Il ouvrit son placard et sortit le Levi’s 501 qu’il préférait porter quand ils jouaient. Il était confortable, et Edward avait de la place pour ‘grossir’ dedans, de manière à ne pas avoir l’impression que son membre viril se faisait étrangler !

Il se détourna du placard sans se regarder dans le miroir et s’empressa de se rendre à l’étage supérieur.

Edward resta debout sur le seuil de la salle de jeux pendant un moment. Bella était agenouillée dans sa position, prête pour son inspection.

Ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos, et Edward vit qu’eux aussi étaient plus courts. Bella l’avait consulté plus tôt durant la semaine. Elle avait longtemps envisagé de faire couper ses cheveux. Avec l’été qui approchait lentement mais sûrement, elle se disait que ce serait beaucoup plus facile s’ils étaient courts, et peut-être dégradés.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Edward pouvait voir qu’ils étaient ébouriffés de façon sexy, avec des mèches balayant ses pommettes.

« Isabella… » Dit-il dans un soupir.

Edward ne s’habituerait jamais au sentiment de complétude qu’il éprouvait lorsqu’il voyait Bella pour la première fois après une séparation, peu importe combien brève.

Il l’entendit fredonner de contentement ; il savait qu’elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Il sourit en se dirigeant lentement vers elle. Il mourait d’envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de la posséder, la revendiquer de nouveau. Ça faisait trop longtemps !

« Puis-je te mettre ton collier, Fillette ? Te soumettras-tu à moi pendant les prochaines heures ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Bella soupira. « J’aimerais beaucoup me soumettre à vous, Monsieur. Rien que pour votre plaisir, » murmura-t-elle.

« Lève la tête, mon amour. Je veux voir tes yeux. » 

Bella leva la tête et regarda directement dans les yeux d’Edward, d’un vert intense. Elle manqua une respiration en voyant Edward pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Elle s’entendit vaguement gémir de plaisir alors que son regard se posait sur le bout des pieds d’Edward avant de remonter vers ses yeux qui scintillaient malicieusement, s’arrêtant finalement sur le désordre sexy de ses cheveux.

Elle lécha ses lèvres. Hmmm… Maître…

« Remonte tes cheveux, Isabella… » Bella cligna des yeux en relevant ses cheveux pendant qu’Edward attachait le fermoir du lourd pendentif en cœur.

« Tu es sublime, Fillette, » dit-il, ses yeux devenant plus sombres.

Bella déglutit. Elle se sentait mouillée et gonflée de désir pour lui. Ses mamelons durcirent en des pics douloureux et sa respiration devint saccadée.

« Te rappelles-tu ce que nous allons faire ce soir, Isabella ? Tu peux répondre. » Sa voix était profonde et rauque de désir. 

« Oui, Maître. Ce soir nous allons explorer le domaine tactile, » chuchota Bella.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent davantage.

« Bonne fille. Le toucher, sentir les choses alors qu’elles effleurent ta peau, ou sentir quelque chose frotter contre toi… Alors je vais te bander les yeux. Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître… »

Edward sortit un bandeau de cuir de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il sourit à Bella en frôlant un de ses mamelons durcis avec le bandeau.

Elle haleta et il sourit de plus belle.

« C’est exactement la réaction que j’attends de toi ce soir, Fillette. Je veux que tu t’exprimes verbalement, et je veux que tu décrives ce que tu ressens. Tu devras deviner ce que j’utilise et me dire comment ton corps y réagit, compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Edward retourna Bella et lui mit le bandeau. Quand il fut sûr qu’il était bien attaché, il la conduisit à la table en cuir au centre de la pièce. 

« Je vais t’installer sur la table à présent, » dit-il alors que ses mains saisissaient la taille de Bella pour la soulever. Il l’allongea sur le dos sur la table.

« Je ne vais pas t’attacher, Isabella, à moins que tu ne te tortilles trop et que je pense que tu risques de tomber… alors il faut que tu restes aussi immobile que possible. Peux-tu sentir les côtés de la table ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella bougea ses mains et ses pieds pour sentir les bords de la table.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Ta couleur est toujours le vert ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Très bien. Nous allons nous amuser ce soir, Bébé. Ça m’a manqué de ne pas avoir ma petite soumise dans mes bras. Maintenant dis-moi, as-tu été une bonne fille ? » Lui demanda Edward en se promenant dans la pièce pour ramasser toutes les choses dont il allait avoir besoin. Il les plaça sur un chariot en métal.

Bella fit un effort pour entendre où il se trouvait dans la pièce, mais ses pas étaient trop feutrés.

« J’ai été bonne, Maître, » répondit-elle.

Edward tira un tabouret et s’assit d’un côté de la tête de Bella.

Il tendit la main et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué. »

« Vous m’avez manqué aussi, Maître. »

Edward prit une boule de coton qu’il était allé chercher dans la trousse de premiers soins et il s’en servit pour effleurer le bout du nez de Bella.

Bella fut surprise et commença à pouffer de rire, tournant la tête d’un côté.

« Qu’est-ce que tu éprouves ? »

« Ça chatouille… C’est doux, mais ce n’est ni chaud ni froid… un peu comme du tissu, mais non, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Edward fredonna son approbation.

« D’accord… Et ceci ? » Il prit la roulette de Wartenberg et la pressa doucement sur le dessus de la main de Bella.

Elle sursauta. « Aïe ! Attendez… Faites-le encore, Maître. Ce n’est pas une aiguille… hmm… Encore… » La voix de Bella changea et Edward sourit.

Il avait découvert que Bella aimait ce petit jouet quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Plus… Maître… Pourriez-vous… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward savait où elle voulait l’avoir. Il l’avait utilisée sur ses mamelons et sur le contour de son slip et elle avait adoré ça.

« Ne sois pas vorace, Isabella. Nous pouvons réserver ça pour plus tard… »

Bella acquiesça avec enthousiasme, faisant rire Edward. Il se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Hmmm… Encore, s’il vous plaît, Maître… Je ne suis pas sûre… » Le taquina Bella, et Edward approfondit le baiser, mais ne la toucha pas ailleurs.

Il recula et elle geignit.

« Patience, Fillette. »

« Oui, Maître, je suis désolée. Ça fait trop longtemps… » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Edward regarda son assortiment de ‘jouets.’ Il prit les sels exfoliants pour le corps et en versa un peu dans ses mains.

Bella tourna son visage vers le bruit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis-moi ce que tu en penses… » Dit Edward alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les seins de Bella.

Elle haleta avant de frissonner de plaisir tandis que les chaudes mains d’Edward massaient les petits fragments durs et rugueux de sels de mer, d’herbes séchées et de noyaux de pêche sur ses mamelons et sur toute la surface de ses seins.

« Putain, Maître… Oooh – c’est tellement… oh ! S’il vous plaît, Maître… plus fort… C’est incroyable… »

Edward fit très attention de ne pas mettre trop de pression sur la peau tendre de ses seins. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ou pincer sa peau. 

Bella commençait à bouger sur la table, et Edward enleva ses mains de sa poitrine, la faisant gémir de mécontentement.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour l’empêcher de gigoter.

« Tu bouges trop, Fillette. Maintenant tais-toi et reste tranquille. Je n’ai même pas encore joué avec cette jolie petite minette, Bébé. Tu veux que je joue avec ta minette, n’est-ce pas ? » La taquina-t-il en faisant traîner ses doigts le long de sa cuisse vers son genou, où il chatouilla le point sensible sur l’intérieur de sa jambe.

Bella pouffa de rire une fois de plus.

« Oui, Maître, je veux vraiment que vous jouiez avec cette minette qui vous appartient ! » S’exclama-t-elle bruyamment.

Edward rit.

« Vas-tu rester immobile pour moi ? »

« Comme une grenouille, Maître. »

« Hmm… C’est ce que nous allons voir, ma petite grenouille. »

Edward s’empara du gode qu’il avait gardé au froid et écarta gentiment les cuisses de Bella.

« Ouvre pour moi, Isabella. »

Il effleura les plis de sa vulve avec le bout du gode. Bella se cambra et cria.

« Putain ! Maître ! »

« Encore… »

Cette fois-ci il s’assura d’insérer le godemiché plus loin à l’intérieur de son sexe alléchant dont le nectar ruisselait sur la table.

Bella agrippa la table en sentant l’objet froid comme de la glace entrer en contact avec la chaleur de son centre incandescent.

« Baise-moi ! »

Soudain, Edward enfonça le gode aussi loin que celui-ci pouvait aller, saisissant la hanche de Bella pour la maintenir en place.

Bella hurla en sentant ses entrailles commencer à se serrer.

« Maître, est-ce que je peux jouir ? » Supplia-t-elle d’une voix haut-perchée.

« Retiens-toi, Bébé… » Edward continua de presser le gode froid en elle, laissant son corps le réchauffer. Il le garda en place, sans bouger, jusqu’à ce que Bella ne soit plus sur le point de jouir.

« Quelle couleur, mon amour ? »

Bella respira profondément pendant quelques minutes pour l’aider à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Hum… vert, Maître. »

Edward sourit de satisfaction.

« Très bien, Fillette. Devrions-nous continuer ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« S’il vous plaît… »

Edward laissa le godemiché en place, et un instant plus tard Bella sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide contre son anus.

« Ooh, j’espère que c’est ce que je pense que c’est, Maître… Du lubrifiant ? »

« Bon, ce n’était pas difficile à deviner. Mais qu’en est-il de ceci ? » Dit Edward d’un ton coquin.

Bella sentit quelque chose chatouiller son orifice anal. C’était dur mais flexible.

Elle sentit Edward l’appuyer contre son anus jusqu’à ce qu’il cède, et l’objet glissa dans son rectum. Bella gémit.

« Tellement bon… Ce n’est pas un plug ordinaire… hmmm… oh, c’est bon. »

Edward sourit en bougeant le plug de silicone à l’intérieur de son orifice anal. Il le sortit et l’inséra de nouveau, prenant son temps.

« On dirait une… une nouille synthétique… » Dit Bella, et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

« Une nouille ? » Gloussa Edward.

Bella acquiesça. « Comme une grosse pâte alimentaire al dente, » dit-elle.

Edward sourit. « Nous n’utilisons pas de nourriture ce soir, mais j’aime ta description, Isabella. C’est très imaginatif. »

« Puis-je avoir une récompense s’il vous plaît, Maître ? »

« Quel genre de récompense, Fillette ? »

La voix de Bella se fit exagérément innocente. Elle lécha ses lèvres. « Vous n’avez pas joué avec ma bouche, Maître. J’ai goûté à vos lèvres, mais j’aimerais autre chose… »

La verge d’Edward se tendit contre sa braguette.

Il se leva et bougea pour se placer à côté d’elle. Elle le sentit et tourna avidement la tête. Elle humecta ses lèvres pour les préparer.

« Avec quoi aimerais-tu jouer, Isabella ? » Demanda Edward en baissant sa fermeture Éclair et en laissant tomber son jean jusqu’à ses chevilles.

Il caressa son phallus de la base jusqu’au gland, puis il récolta du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur deux doigts.

« J’aimerais sucer quelque chose, Maître… »

Edward gémit, et cette fois-ci il traça doucement les lèvres de Bella avec ses doigts humides.

Bella darda sa petite langue rose afin de pouvoir goûter son nectar. Elle lécha goulument l’humidité avant de bouger la tête pour sucer les doigts d’Edward dans sa bouche.

Edward renversa la tête en arrière en sentant la force avec laquelle sa Bella suçotait ses deux doigts.

« Stop ! » Lança-t-il tout à coup.

Bella obéit immédiatement.

Edward retira ses doigts de sa bouche et se pencha en avant. Il passa le bout de sa verge palpitante sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Bella ouvrit avidement la bouche pour l’engloutir. Edward saisit les côtés de sa tête en ruant contre son visage.

« Je dois foutre ta jolie bouche, Isabella ! Puuuutain que c’est bon… Ça fait trop longtemps, Bébé… baise-moi… si chaude, utilise ta langue… aagh, juste comme ça ! »

Bella se concentra pour détendre son pharynx ; lorsqu’Edward donna un autre coup de rein, elle fut en mesure de prendre son pénis dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, bourdonnant autour de lui.

Ce fut presque trop pour lui, et il tendit une main pour sortir le gode chaud avant de le réintroduire violemment dans la chatte de Bella.

« Jouis pour moi ! »

Bella cria et se laissa emporter par un orgasme fulgurant, bientôt suivie par Edward. Elle avala les jets de sperme aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. Edward la sentit commencer à étouffer et il bougea pour se retirer de sa bouche, mais la main de Bella jaillit en l’air, et cette fois c’est elle qui tint sa hanche pour l’empêcher de bouger.

Finalement Edward ouvrit les yeux. Il enleva le bandeau de Bella et elle cligna à quelques reprises avant de sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward lui fit un clin d’œil, puis il baissa les yeux et se mit à rire. « Merde, j’ai fait un gâchis sur toi, Bébé. »

Il y avait des sels exfoliants partout. Edward se déplaça et lui retira le gode et le plug anal en silicone. Il le brandit en l’air pour que Bella le voie.

« Oh, c’était ça ? La nouille… » Dit-elle.

Edward sourit en commençant à tout ramasser.

« Viens, nous avons besoin de nous laver à nouveau… » 

Après leur douche, Bella nettoya la salle de jeux pendant qu’Edward retournait en bas. Quand tout fut propre et bien rangé, Bella éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

Edward lui avait donné comme instruction d’enfiler ce qu’il avait laissé pour elle sur le lit, et Bella sourit en voyant le baby doll bleu marine. Elle pouffa de rire en constatant qu’il n’y avait pas de petite culotte pour aller avec celui-ci. Mon petit pervers… Songea-t-elle avec tendresse.

Heureusement, Edward avait aussi laissé un court peignoir assorti à enfiler par-dessus sa nuisette.

Le dîner était prêt à être servi, et Bella se rendit à la salle de musique, où elle pouvait entendre Edward jouer du piano. Elle était devenue familière avec les airs qu’il avait écrits pour le film d’animation et elle sourit en l’entendant jouer le thème des scènes d’amour.

Elle avait appris qu’Edward était incroyablement dur envers lui-même quand il était question de sa musique. Il attendait la perfection de lui-même, et n’importe quoi moins que parfait le mécontentait. 

Bella marcha à pas feutrés sur le plancher de bois verni jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à côté du banc de piano, puis elle tomba à genoux, attendant qu’Edward la remarque.

Edward finit de jouer sa composition avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Bella.

« Parle, Isabella. »

« Le dîner est prêt, Maître, et je voulais savoir où vous aimeriez prendre votre repas ? »

« Mangeons à ta table ce soir, mon amour. Nous avons un peu de rattrapage à faire. »

Bella hocha la tête et se pencha pour embrasser le pied nu d’Edward. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

Elle se releva et s’empressa d’aller dresser la table de la cuisine. Edward alla la rejoindre juste au moment où elle déposait les assiettes de lasagnes fumantes sur la table. Elle pouffa de rire en entendant l’estomac de celui-ci gargouiller en signe d’appréciation.

Elle alla chercher la salade italienne d’accompagnement et le pain croustillant aux oignons et au fromage, et pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Edward engouffrant sa nourriture en faisant les bruits les plus ridicules.

Bella le regarda manger en souriant.

« Maître, ne vous donnent-ils pas à manger là-bas sur les lieux du tournage ? » Le taquina-t-elle alors qu’il utilisait un morceau de pain pour nettoyer son assiette.

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « Ça doit être le grand air ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire que le tournage en soi a aussi été exigeant physiquement. Est-ce qu’il y en a d’autre ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton penaud, et Bella bondit de sa chaise pour lui servir une deuxième portion de lasagnes.

« C’est trop bon ! C’est toi qui les as préparées, Fillette ; ce goût me rappelle l’Italie, » commenta Edward.

Bella acquiesça. « J’ai cuisiné pas mal, en fait. Rosalie se sent de plus en plus incommodée par sa grossesse et elle a mentionné qu’elle n’appréciait plus manger de la viande, alors je suis allée chez elle et je lui ai préparé quelques plats. J’ai vraiment aimé ça, alors maintenant je cuisine souvent à l’heure du dîner. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Eh bien ces lasagnes sont délicieuses, mon amour. Comment s’est passée ta session avec Paul aujourd’hui ? » S’enquit-il, et il fut surpris de voir un froncement de sourcils apparaître sur le visage de Bella. D’habitude elle était heureuse après ses séances avec Paul, aussi déposa-t-il sa fourchette avant de prendre sa bière.

« Isabella ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose qui t’a contrariée ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella soupira et fit signe que oui. « Paul a encore insisté pour que je lui parle de Renée. »

Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas à raconter ses séances avec Paul à Edward. Ils avaient convenu durant leur première session en couple qu’ils se parleraient de leurs sessions individuelles seulement s’ils le désiraient.

Edward se pencha en avant et mit sa main sur celle de Bella. « Veux-tu que je t’enlève ton collier ? Devrions-nous simplement nous détendre et nous parler en amoureux ? »

Bella réfléchit pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Non, je veux parler de ma séance avec Paul mais je veux garder mon collier. Vous savez que ça m’aide, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement.

Edward acquiesça lentement. « D’accord, mais je me réserve le droit de te l’enlever, ok ? »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Edward recula sur sa chaise et médita quelques instants. Il savait que Bella avait besoin de se libérer de la frustration de ses émotions refoulées. Il parvint à une décision et prit la parole. « Bon, quand nous aurons terminé de manger, tu mettras la cuisine en ordre, et ensuite tu viendras dans mon bureau, est-ce clair, Isabella ? »

Bella sentit son corps picoter à l’écoute de sa directive énoncée d’un ton enroué. C’était de ça qu’elle avait besoin de sa part ! C’était ce qu’elle voulait, et elle fut surprise une fois de plus de constater à quel point son Maître la connaissait bien.

Elle acquiesça, consciente de sa rougeur, et elle baissa la tête pour finir de manger.

Edward observa Bella attentivement. Il la vit se détendre dès qu’il lui eut donné ses instructions, mais en même temps il entendit sa respiration s’accélérer et il vit la rougeur sur sa poitrine, son cou et ses joues alors que l’implication de ses mots se faisait jour dans son esprit.

Il se demanda si elle était en train de se remémorer les scènes qu’ils avaient jouées dans cette pièce.

Il sourit en mangeant les dernières bouchées de son repas. Quand il eut terminé, il se leva sans dire un mot et alla chercher deux bouteilles d’eau dans le réfrigérateur. Il se tourna vers Bella avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« As-tu fini, Isabella ? »

Bella avait déposé sa fourchette et elle était sur le point de se lever lorsque la voix d’Edward la stoppa dans son geste.

Elle glissa sur ses genoux et opina, s’assurant de garder la tête baissée.

« Très bien, Fillette, je te veux à la porte de mon bureau dans douze minutes, » dit Edward, puis il sortit.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et se sourit à elle-même. Elle adorait ça quand il lui donnait une série de défis !

Elle sursauta et pouffa de rire en voyant tout ce qu’Edward avait mangé. « Hmm, je me demande si Maître sera même en mesure de lever sa main tout à l’heure ! »

Elle vérifia l’horloge murale et mordit sa lèvre une fois de plus. Merde, trois minutes de perdues ! Magne-toi le cul, Bella !

Elle se dépêcha de nettoyer la cuisine et de mettre le percolateur en marche pour plus tard.

Elle courut dans le couloir et s’arrêta sur le seuil du bureau. Elle se débarrassa de son peignoir et tomba à genoux, mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Elle prit une grande respiration et baissa les yeux au sol.

Elle avait une minute de retard.

À suivre…

Oui, je sais, encore un mauvais moment pour couper, mais ce chapitre est très long à traduire et je vous avais promis d’updater rapidement.

Sur une autre note, TWCSLibrary a des problèmes en ce moment. J’ai posté le chapitre 111 le 17 juillet, mais l’update n’est jamais apparu. J’ai envoyé 5 messages aux administrateurs, et ils ne m’ont toujours pas répondu, alors que normalement ils le font dans les 24 heures. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

On se retrouve bientôt pour la fin de ce chapitre.


	113. Chapitre 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le week-end tant attendu des Oscars!

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 113

 

Bella se dépêcha de nettoyer la cuisine et de mettre le percolateur en marche pour plus tard.

Elle courut dans le couloir et s’arrêta sur le seuil du bureau. Elle se débarrassa de son peignoir et tomba à genoux, mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Elle prit une grande respiration et baissa les yeux au sol.

Elle avait une minute de retard.

Edward se rendit dans son bureau et mit deux bouteilles d’eau sur son secrétaire. Frappé par une vague d’inspiration, il décida d’utiliser à nouveau le petit pupitre dans le coin.

Il éteignit le plafonnier et alluma les deux petites lampes Tiffany sur son bureau. Il passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et détacha le premier bouton de son jean.

Il regarda sa montre et sourit. Bella n’avait pas l’air de se presser, et il lui restait moins d’une minute pour se présenter à la porte du bureau. Son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il entendit ses pas alors qu’elle courait dans le couloir et glissait sur le plancher brillant.

Elle empoigna son peignoir et se débattit avec le cordon pour le défaire, puis elle se mit à genoux. Elle haletait doucement, et des mèches de cheveux indisciplinées encadraient ses joues roses. Elle respira profondément ; Edward aima la façon dont elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, comme pour se recentrer, avant de redresser sa colonne vertébrale dans sa position agenouillée.

Bella était en retard d’une minute. Hmmm… Edward fredonna de joie.

Belle. Elle était si belle. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement alors qu’elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Ses cheveux lustrés couleur acajou, plus courts, entouraient ses épaules, et sa frange lui donnait un air sensuel. Edward se redressa sur sa chaise en contemplant la jolie courbe de sa joue et la façon sexy et provocante dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Isabella… »

Bella se sentit ruisseler au son de sa voix.

« Venez à moi, jeune fille. Je crois que vous avez été un peu polissonne aujourd’hui. Rampez vers le bureau de votre proviseur, » dit-il.

Bella n’essaya même pas de cacher son sourire en rampant autour du secrétaire, s’arrêtant juste à côté de la chaise d’Edward. Elle resta sur ses mains et ses genoux. 

Edward tendit la main et toucha sa frange. « Vous êtes en retard, vilaine fille. D’une minute ! Vous êtes très sexy aujourd’hui, Mlle Swan. Prenez-vous plaisir à taquiner votre proviseur ? »

Bella pouffa de rire et Edward grogna en signe de désapprobation. « Je suis dur et frustré, et vous trouvez que c’est drôle, jeune demoiselle ? »

Bella prit une chance et regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Je suis mouillée et frustrée, Monsieur le Proviseur, alors je comprends votre dilemme, » répondit-elle.

Edward releva les sourcils à son commentaire impertinent.

« Et vous trouvez que c’est malin d’être insolente avec moi ? Levez-vous, Mlle Swan. Je veux voir si vous serez toujours aussi effrontée quand vous ne serez plus cachée derrière cette tenue très coquine. Enlevez-la. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux et fit un ‘O’ parfait avec sa bouche. « Jamais je ne le pourrais, Monsieur le Proviseur ! »

Edward voulait rire à voix haute ! Elle était une terrible actrice !

Il façonna les traits de son visage en un froncement de sourcils profond. « Ne jouez pas avec moi, jeune fille ! Faites-le maintenant. »

Bella fit une moue des plus exagérées et elle se leva en tordant ses mains. Edward fit claquer sa langue d’un air réprobateur à ses tactiques dilatoires.

« Votre temps est écoulé, Mlle Swan, venez ici. »

Bella fit un petit pas vers Edward tandis qu’il tendait la main vers l’ourlet de son baby doll. En un mouvement rapide, celui-ci se retrouva sur le sol avec le ruban de satin déchiré d’un côté.

La réaction choquée de Bella était sincère. « Hé ! Je l’aimais ! » Lança-t-elle avec indignation.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Il faut que vous soyez plus rapide, » répliqua-t-il en regardant ses mamelons durcir. Bella rougit devant son regard enflammé et elle couvrit instinctivement ses seins. 

Edward siffla. « Ne couvrez pas vos jolis nichons, Mlle Swan. Vous essayez toujours de les montrer à tous les garçons de votre classe, alors ne soyez pas timide à présent. Baissez vos mains, maintenant ! »

Bella laissa tomber ses mains.

Edward se pencha en avant et lécha d’abord un téton, puis l’autre. Bella gémit avec abandon au contact.

Edward souffla sur ses mamelons humides et Bella essaya de bomber sa poitrine, mais il appuya une main au centre de son sternum pour la retenir.

« Vous m’avez fait attendre une minute, alors maintenant vous pouvez attendre… » Dit-il en traçant un doigt taquin autour de son aréole plissée.

Putain ! Je peux sentir son excitation ! Il faut que je la touche, que je la goûte…

Edward baissa les yeux sur sa chatte rasée bien en évidence. Il leva une main et toucha son genou.

« Laissez-vous les garçons voir votre petite minette, Mlle Swan ? »

Bella haleta. « Non, Monsieur le Proviseur ! Personne n’a jamais vu ma… ma… ce qu’il y a en bas avant maintenant ! »

Edward regarda le visage de Bella. Il pouvait pratiquement voir l’excitation éclater de chaque pore de sa peau.

« Regardez-moi, jeune fille. » Bella regarda dans ses yeux verts brillants.

« Dites ‘Monsieur le Proviseur, s’il vous plaît touchez ma chatte.’ Dites-le. À voix haute. »

« Monsieur le Proviseur… s’il vous plaît touchez… ma… chatte. » Le dernier mot fut prononcé d’une voix tellement basse qu’Edward dut faire un effort pour l’entendre.

Il traîna un index le long de sa jambe. Quand il fut près du haut de ses cuisses, Bella gémit et ouvrit légèrement les jambes.

Elle haletait, languissant de se faire toucher là où le désir la tiraillait.

S’il vous plaît… S’il vous plaît… S’il vous plaît…

« Si avide, ma chère petite, hmmm… Quelle jolie chatte. Je veux embrasser cette petite chatte... Voulez-vous que j’embrasse votre chatte, vilaine fille ? » La voix d’Edward était grisante. Bella pouvait sentir son clitoris gonfler rien qu’en anticipant ses caresses, sa langue, et ses lèvres… 

Baise-moi !

Quand les doigts d’Edward touchèrent son sexe, Bella sursauta. Edward la fit taire en passant tout doucement un doigt sur sa fente. Ses jus s’écoulèrent et enrobèrent son doigt. Edward le pressa davantage et exposa son clitoris rose à sa vue.

Il se pencha en avant et appuya sa bouche sur les petites lèvres de Bella. Il goûta son essence et ne put s’empêcher de sucer goulûment et d’avaler le nectar qui coulait de son corps. Il se força pour ne pas plonger sa langue en elle, et à la place il truffa son petit bouton nerveux de baisers, utilisant assez de pression pour la faire languir encore plus, mais pas assez pour lui procurer un soulagement.

Pas encore.

Il recommença à titiller son entrée avec ses doigts.

En regardant le visage de Bella, il vit que celui-ci était rouge. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa main. Sa main à elle tortillait négligemment un de ses mamelons. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa mâchoire était relâchée. Elle était tellement mûre, tellement prête.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella… » Murmura Edward. Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les siens.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, hmm ? As-tu besoin que je fasse disparaître le tiraillement, Bébé ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux… » Dit-il en continuant de caresser sa fente.

« Penchez-moi et baisez-moi violemment… Pincez mon clito et faites-moi jouir, » répondit-elle d’un ton légèrement exigeant et agressif.

Edward fronça les sourcils à son ton. « Va à ton pupitre dans le coin et mets tes mains dessus. Écarte les jambes. » Il recourba son doigt et l’introduisit en elle avant de le retirer complètement, puis il claqua son cul deux fois.

« Surveille le ton de ta voix, Isabella… » Dit-il.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête.

Elle était impatiente alors qu’elle se tenait devant le petit pupitre. Ses jambes étaient écartées et son cul était bien en évidence. Elle était prête – tellement prête !

Elle entendit Edward détacher sa braguette. Sa main glissa le long de son dos lisse jusqu’à son épaule. Il la tira vers l’arrière contre son énorme érection. Son autre main guida son phallus vers l’entrée de son vagin, puis il saisit sa hanche.

« Pousse contre ma bite, Fillette. Prends ma queue et sers t’en pour te satisfaire ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Bella serra les dents et agrippa fermement le devant du pupitre, poussant sa chatte contre la verge palpitante d’Edward. Celui-ci tressaillit et ses mains se serrèrent sur sa peau.

Bella n’avait jamais été aussi désespérée d’atteindre l’orgasme. Elle se poussa contre Edward dans une ruade sauvage. Toute la frustration de la journée sembla s’échapper durant ces minutes.

Elle fut choquée de sentir des larmes sur ses joues alors que le sexe d’Edward la pilonnait encore et encore.

« Si proche… S’il vous plaît, finissez le travail, Maître… » Réussit-elle à articuler. Elle n’arrivait pas à garder le rythme et elle trébucha légèrement.

Edward la tira contre lui. Il mit sa main à plat sur son estomac et la tint solidement. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Je t’ai, Isabella. Tiens bon… » Dit-il alors qu’elle gémissait.

Puis il la remplit. Elle était si pleine, si prête. Edward se pencha et pinça son clitoris.

« Laisse tout aller, Bébé ! Jouis pour moi… » Exigea-t-il, élevant la voix en s’accrochant fermement à son contrôle en train de s’affaiblir.

« OUI ! Maître ! » Hurla Bella, et ses muscles se serrèrent autour de sa verge. Edward sentit sa semence jaillir tout au fond de ses entrailles.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Bella tenait debout seulement grâce à Edward, car elle ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Finalement Edward se retira d’elle et elle gémit à la sensation de perte. Il blottit son nez sous l’oreille de Bella avant de la retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras. Bella appuya son front sur son épaule et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Edward ignora l’humidité qui se répandit sur son abdomen. Il embrassa l’épaule de Bella et serra son postérieur plus étroitement contre lui.

« Tu es adorable. Je t’aime… » Murmura-t-il en montant à l’étage avec elle pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Il les lava tous les deux, retira le collier à Bella, et la déposa doucement dans le lit.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en vitesse et ramassa leurs vêtements dans le bureau. Il prit les bouteilles d’eau avec lui quand il verrouilla toutes les portes de la maison et éteignit les lumières, puis il retourna en haut.

Il grimpa dans le lit et attira immédiatement Bella dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Merci Edward. J’avais besoin de ça, » dit-elle en embrassant son torse.

Edward embrassa le sommet de son crâne. « Je le sais, Bébé. Veux-tu en parler ? »

Bella raconta à Edward ce qui s’était passé durant sa thérapie ainsi que ses sentiments envers Renée et la crainte qu’elle avait de voir celle-ci essayer de revenir dans sa vie et de détruire ce qu’Edward et elle avaient ensemble.

Edward parla peu. Il la laissa plutôt parler jusqu’à ce que son débit ralentisse et que sa respiration se fasse plus régulière. Il était conscient plus que quiconque que malgré que Bella ait fait de grands progrès en matière d’estime et de confiance en soi, une rencontre avec quelqu’un comme Renée pourrait la faire de nouveau retomber à la case départ !

Edward fit le vœu de tout faire en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que Renée Dwyer ne fasse plus jamais de mal à Bella.

ooo

Bella se réveilla avec des papillons géants dans l’estomac. Edward l’entraîna dans la douche avec lui, où il passa énormément de temps à lui laver les cheveux et à la raser, et après l’avoir sortie de la douche, il l’allongea gentiment sur leur lit, prenant soin de s’assurer qu’elle passait le test du ‘bout de la langue.’ C’était un jeu qu’Edward avait inventé quand Bella lui avait dit qu’elle prenait plaisir à se raser pour lui. Un jour, au lieu d’inspecter le pubis, les aisselles et les jambes lisses de Bella avec ses doigts, il avait pensé au test du ‘bout de la langue.’

S’il sentait un poil sur le bout de sa langue, Bella devait effectuer un ‘acte de service’ pour lui. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait fait une danse du voile pour lui ; elle lui avait frotté les pieds, gratté le dos, et massé la tête.

S’il n’y avait pas de poil égaré, alors c’était Edward qui ‘servait’ Bella. Elle avait reçu des massages (de tout son corps), s’était fait laver les cheveux ; Edward lui avait même fait un soin des pieds !

Parfois, comme ce matin-là où ils devaient s’envoler à destination de Los Angeles, le jeu était oublié, Edward utilisant le plein potentiel de sa langue. Bella resta couchée, haletante, alors qu’il appuyait ses lèvres sur son ventre.

« Allez, ma princesse réticente, il est temps de te préparer, » la taquina-t-il.

Elle gémit et Edward se retourna prestement pour souffler sur son estomac. Bella commença à hurler en essayant d’ôter Edward de sur elle.

Leur rire allégea l’atmosphère du moment. Bella se leva et enfila un jean, une paire de bottes à talons moyens, un chemisier blanc avec un gilet et un blazer noirs. Il faisait encore frais à San Francisco, et Bella décida que plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements conviendraient mieux que des tricots. Elle se fit une queue de cheval et appliqua une mince couche de maquillage sur son visage. Edward s’habilla de manière tout aussi décontractée : jean taille-basse, tee-shirt d’Aerosmith et blouson de cuir noir.

Il leva la tête et vit Bella qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de concupiscence. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure en fixant la ceinture qu’il était en train de passer dans son pantalon.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Mlle Swan ? » Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Bella soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel en mettant son petit sac de voyage sur son épaule. 

Edward secoua la tête d’un air réprobateur et lui prit le sac. Il ramassa son propre sac et mit une main dans le creux de son dos.

« Allons nous amuser, Bébé ! » Lança-t-il.

La limousine arriva pour les prendre peu de temps après, et Bella fronça les sourcils en voyant le véhicule dans leur allée circulaire.

« Tu as loué une limousine ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne passe la porte ouverte. « Je voulais que tu te sentes spéciale ce week-end. Je veux que tu te sentes aimée et appréciée, » dit-il.

Bella tendit la main et frotta gentiment le sillon entre les sourcils d’Edward, qui était toujours un signe qu’il se sentait intense et sérieux.

« Merci, mon Amour. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, je me sens spéciale, aimée et appréciée. Tu rends chaque moment spécial. Merci beaucoup… » Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux et tendre baiser.

« ALLEZ ! Vous pourrez vous lécher le visage plus tard ! Partons ! Nous avons des tonnes de choses à faire aujourd’hui… » Hurla Alice depuis l’intérieur du véhicule.

Bella s’écarta d’Edward et rit, celui-ci gémit, et bientôt ils furent en route vers le Golden Gate.

Parce qu’Alice avait recours aux services de deux stylistes et coiffeurs et que leurs vêtements étaient à Los Angeles, personne n’avait besoin d’apporter beaucoup d’affaires, sauf des vêtements décontractés et des sous-vêtements, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, Alice avait quand même réussi à remplir trois valises à ras bord ! Elle argumenta avec le personnel au sol jusqu’à ce que Jasper l’amène à l’écart et s’assure qu’elle comprenne qu’elle allait recevoir une punition appropriée pour son comportement très peu distingué.

Alice était beaucoup plus contenue quand elle retourna au comptoir, et Edward expliqua discrètement à une Bella perplexe que le contrat d’Alice incluait probablement une telle clause.

Le reste du voyage en avion se déroula sans incidents. Alice retrouva son entrain et bavarda avec Bella durant la majeure partie du vol.

Dès que l’avion atterrit, Edward, Jasper, Bella et Alice furent escortés au salon VIP, où Anderson, Brian et McKenna les attendaient.

Bella avait rencontré McKenna à une ou deux reprises. Il accompagnait normalement Jasper et Alice à des événements.

Bella sourit à Anderson et le salua avec un ‘Ça fait longtemps, Andy !’ qu’il ignora stoïquement en se contentant de lui faire un petit signe de tête. Brian commença à décrire le plan sécurité pour le week-end.

« L’un de nous sera avec vous, mesdames, en tout temps ce week-end. Je vous prierais de ne pas essayer d’échapper à notre surveillance, car c’est seulement pour votre propre bien. » Bella et Alice regardèrent les cinq hommes dans la pièce avec des yeux innocents. Trop innocents ! Edward plissa les yeux à l’intention de Bella, s’assurant qu’elle savait qu’il n’allait pas plaisanter à ce sujet.

Alice hocha la tête. « Ok ! D’accord ! Quoi d’autre ? »

« Il y aura des véhicules séparés pour le dîner de ce soir, de même que pour l’événement de demain. Halverson va venir nous rejoindre pour nous donner un coup de main. »

Edward et Jasper acquiescèrent.

Les trois gardes du corps portaient des jeans, des chemises de golf et des baskets. Cependant, avec leurs coupes de cheveux de style militaire, leurs corps bien bâtis et le fait qu’ils portaient tous des lunettes de soleil aviateur, il n’y avait pas moyen que quelqu’un les prenne pour autre chose que des gardes du corps. 

Finalement, ils suivirent les trois hommes dehors par une porte latérale, où un Hummer tout en longueur les attendait.

Bella fut ravie lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’ils allaient une fois de plus être hébergés au Château Marmont.

Cette fois-ci cependant, ils avaient réservé deux des fameux Hillside Bungalows. Bella resta bouche bée en voyant ceux-ci. Ils avaient la taille de grandes maisons, ce qu’en fait ils étaient. Il y avait des chambres au rez-de-chaussée pour les gardes du corps, et la suite des maîtres était à l’étage. En plus des deux chambres à coucher en bas, il y avait des bureaux entièrement équipés, une grande cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon ainsi qu’une véranda et un jardin privé.

Le bungalow dans lequel Edward et Bella allaient séjourner était le même qu’Humphrey Bogart avait déjà habité. Chaque bungalow avait une entrée privée, et ils n’eurent pas à affronter la foule de fans qui se pressaient à l’entrée de l’hôtel.

Leur portier leur montra les lieux avant que leur service de déballage n’arrive, et Edward guida une Bella un peu réticente à l’extérieur sur la terrasse recouverte, où une bouteille de champagne, du jus d’orange et un plateau de fraises les attendaient.

Les tenues de Bella et d’Edward pour le dîner, les Oscars et les after-parties étaient déjà arrivées et avaient été rangées dans le placard, en attente d’être portées.

Un serveur surgi de nulle part ouvrit le champagne, et Edward leva son verre, enjoignant à Bella de faire la même chose.

« Portons un toast à nous deux, Bébé. J’espère que tu savoureras chaque moment de ce week-end. Je veux que tu t’amuses et que tu te détendes. Je t’aime, Fillette. »

Bella s’assit à côté d’Edward et sourit en trinquant avec lui. « Je t’aime, Sparky. »

Alors qu’ils bavardaient tranquillement en sirotant leur champagne, leur sonnette retentit. Bella fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Edward la stoppa. « Anderson va s’en occuper, » dit-il avec nonchalance.

Un instant plus tard, Felix et Heidi sortirent sur la terrasse.

« Salut vous deux ! » Lança Heidi. Elle avait fait un effort concerté pour être amicale envers Bella depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontrée. Elle était consciente du pouvoir que Bella détenait sur toutes les décisions d’Edward, même si celle-ci ne le savait pas. Bella Swan tenait l’avenir d’Edward dans ses mains.

Heidi n’était pas contente qu’Edward n’ait pas signé pour un autre film. Elle avait supplié Aro à maintes reprises pour qu’il parle à Edward, mais Aro lui avait rappelé qu’Edward était leur client et que son boulot était de le faire bien paraître devant ou derrière la caméra.

Bella sourit en regardant Heidi et Felix s’asseoir. Heidi lorgna le champagne avec suspicion. « Est-ce qu’on célèbre quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward haussa les épaules et sourit à Bella. « Je célèbre le fait que je vais emmener la femme la plus sexy au monde aux Oscars demain et que je vais pouvoir la montrer après… » Il prit la main de Bella et effleura ses jointures avec ses lèvres.

Bella pouffa de rire et rougit en essayant de lui retirer sa main, mais Edward la tenait fermement.

« Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » Edward se tourna vers Felix.

Celui-ci accepta avec joie le verre de champagne que Bella lui tendit et il répondit, « Nous voulions juste nous assurer que vous étiez satisfaits avec les dispositions prises pour le dîner de ce soir et pour demain. Nous sommes conscients que c’est le plus grand événement publicitaire auquel Bella va assister, et nous voulions simplement nous assurer qu’elle se sente en confiance à propos de tout. » Felix semblait un peu mal à l’aise alors que ses yeux se détournaient rapidement du regard orageux d’Edward pour se poser sur celui perplexe de Bella.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu as des questions ? » S’enquit Heidi en sirotant son Cristal et en prenant une fraise.

Bella les dévisagea tour à tour. Edward avait l’air en colère et irrité, Heidi avait l’air de s’emmerder, et Felix avait l’air embarrassé.

« Je ne crois pas. Edward, Alice et Jasper seront avec moi, alors si j’ai des questions, je suis sûre qu’ils vont… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle s’arrêta à la tension grandissante qui émanait de Felix.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Crachez le morceau et dites-le moi ! » Fit-elle.

« Eh bien… Il se trouve que nous avons été approchés par… l’agent de Carol, et puisque vous allez tous les deux faire la tournée promotionnelle ensemble et que les rumeurs ont déjà commencé, Edward, nous avons pensé que vous pourriez faire quelque chose… tu sais, un peu de pub gratuite pour le film… » Dit Felix avec hésitation tout en frottant ses paumes devenues soudainement moites sur ses cuisses, dardant son regard entre Edward et Bella.

Edward bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux noirs d’orage.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Pas question ! Isabella est ma petite amie et elle m’accompagne ! Je suppose que tu as même trouvé quelqu’un à lui refiler ? » Grogna-t-il.

Felix avait le teint vert. « Euh, ouais, c’est-à-dire qu’il y a ce jeune acteur qui joue dans Le Dernier Maître de l’air, et aussi dans la saga Twilight, Jackson Rathbone… Il va aux Oscars seul… » Balbutia-t-il, regardant Heidi en quête d’un quelconque soutien.

Bella les regarda l’un après l’autre avec la bouche grande ouverte. Hein ?

« Edward… Edward… EDWARD ! »

Tout le monde regarda Bella.

Finalement.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Écoute, si c’est un truc en rapport avec ton travail, peut-être que tu devrais le faire. Ça ne me dérange pas d’y aller avec… » Débuta-t-elle, mais elle eut vite fait d’arrêter de parler quand le visage d’Edward vira au pourpre.

« Isabella, assieds-toi s’il te plaît. » La voix tranquille pénétra beaucoup plus profondément que des cris ne l’auraient fait. Bella s’assit docilement. 

Felix et Heidi suivirent son exemple et s’assirent. Ils fixèrent nerveusement Edward. Il alla vers la bouteille de champagne et en versa un peu dans le verre de Bella et dans le sien.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers Felix et Heidi. Ses yeux étaient noirs et sa mâchoire semblait être ciselée dans la pierre.

Heidi se tortilla sous son regard scrutateur et Edward sourit légèrement avant de commencer.

« Laissez-moi vous dire à tous les deux comment ça va se passer… » Il regarda Bella et sourit.

Ses yeux devinrent froids alors qu’il les posait sur ses attachés de presse. « Je vais arriver à 15h39 dans ma limousine avec Isabella à mon bras pour longer le tapis rouge. Je vais aussi me rendre aux deux after-parties avec Isabella, Jasper et Alice. Est-ce clair ? »

Felix déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête. « Oui… Oui, Edward. Désolé… Nous avons juste pensé que nous devions le demander… » Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Edward secoua la tête. « Ne pense pas à ma place, Felix. Je ne vais pas compromettre ma relation avec Bella en arrivant à la cérémonie avec une autre femme ! S’il arrive que Bella ne soit pas disponible pour assister à un événement avec moi, j’irai seul ! Est-ce que ça c’est clair ? »

Heidi et Felix acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Edward se leva et aida Bella à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et la tira plus près de lui. Il embrassa sa tempe et regarda Heidi et Felix par-dessus sa tête.

« Vous devez tous les deux des excuses à Isabella pour lui avoir manqué de respect et avoir minimisé sa place dans ma vie, » dit-il tranquillement.

Felix s’empressa de prendre la parole. « Bella, je suis vraiment navré… Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. C’était juste les affaires et Heidi pensait que… »

Bella n’écouta pas le reste de ce que Felix disait. Elle n’était pas surprise qu’Heidi soit derrière cette suggestion.

Elle avait su dès le premier jour dans le bureau d’Edward qu’Heidi la méprisait. Elle avait parlé à son groupe dans une de leurs sessions durant laquelle elles discutaient de leur semaine. Bella avait raconté qu’elle s’était fait pousser à l’écart par une femme lors d’une sortie durant un week-end. Elle avait demandé à Alice comment elle s’y prenait avec la concurrence du sexe opposé autour de Jasper. Alice avait dit à Bella qu’elle n’hésitait pas à revendiquer son fiancé si elle devait le faire ! Paul s’était attendu à ce que les sessions de thérapie de groupe servent principalement à gérer le syndrome de stress post-traumatique causé par la prise d’otages, mais les filles semblaient dévier du sujet, et le thérapeute s’était retrouvé au milieu de conversations sans fin à propos de sujets controversés.

« Nous sommes des soumises, Tsunami, pas des marionnettes ! Si une femme essaye de t’évincer et que tu as une relation exclusive, tu as intérêt à intervenir et à revendiquer ce qui t’appartient. Si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu’un peut venir et le voler ! Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois te transformer en psychopathe assoiffée de vengeance pour un sourire ou un clin d’œil, ou même une drague légère, mais si elle essaye de lui mettre la main dessus tout en te rabaissant, tu ferais mieux de montrer ce que tu vaux, ma vieille ! » Bella regarda Heidi en se remémorant la voix d’Alice dans sa tête.

Elle avait regardé à la ronde et tout le monde hochait la tête. Elle s’était tournée vers Paul pour le mot de la fin, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu’il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse définitive.

Paul avait regardé les quatre jeunes femmes qui avaient gagné son affection au cours des six dernières semaines. Il avait dévisagé Bella avec un sourcil relevé.

« Je n’ai jamais eu le problème d’avoir d’autres femmes qui voulaient coucher avec ma compagne… » Avait-il dit avec un sourire.

« Coucher ! Si seulement… » Avait plaisanté Bella.

Elle revint au moment présent. C’était maintenant ou jamais qu’elle devait trouver sa voix avec Felix et Heidi et leur montrer jusqu’à quel point ils pouvaient la bousculer.

Il est temps d’avoir des couilles, Bella !

Heidi regarda Bella et haussa à moitié les épaules en faisant un petit sourire suffisant.

Oh non, elle n’a pas fait ça !

Bella se redressa et fit une légère rotation du cou comme si elle se préparait pour un combat, ce qui était le cas, et elle fixa Heidi, de la façon dont Edward la fixait quand elle avait son collier.

Heidi baissa les yeux et Edward réprima un éclat de rire.

Il admirait tellement Bella en ce moment ! Elle était vraiment superbe. Elle parla tranquillement à Edward tout en ne quittant pas Heidi des yeux. « Chéri, je suis sûre qu’Heidi est tout à fait désolée pour sa décision irréfléchie et déraisonnable, mais il n’y a pas de mal, n’est-ce pas, Heidi ? Tu peux facilement arranger ça, pas vrai ? » Dit-elle suavement, mais avec une pointe de dureté évidente dans sa voix autrement sereine.

Les yeux de Bella étaient on ne peut plus éloquents. Essaye juste un peu pour voir, garce ! Tu veux t’en prendre à moi ? Vas-y !

Heidi hocha la tête en regardant tour à tour Edward et Bella.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Il n’y a rien à arranger vraiment, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir importunés, » conclut-elle en se levant.

Edward acquiesça et sourit. « Bien. Dans ce cas nous vous verrons bientôt tous les deux. »

Ils quittèrent les lieux rapidement et Edward se tourna immédiatement vers Bella, affichant un sourire éclatant de fierté. 

« Bien joué, Miss Griffes-de-Tigre ! »

Bella regarda Edward avec de grands yeux. « Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle, et Edward se mit à rire en l’attirant dans ses bras.

« Tu es une très mauvaise actrice, Bébé ! Je t’aime ! »

Bella souffla en roulant des yeux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Alice avait dit à Bella que la styliste-maquilleuse arriverait à 17h et que le coiffeur serait là peu après pour aider Bella à se préparer pour le dîner de charité. Bella avait choisi de porter une robe courte, tel que suggéré par Alice, car ce n’était pas une soirée de gala. Elle avait choisi une robe noire qui dénudait ses épaules et une paire de Manolo Blahnik argentés dont elle était tombée amoureuse, à la grande surprise et la joie encore plus grande d’Alice.

Edward avait décidé de mélanger un peu les choses, et il allait porter un costume gris anthracite et une chemise en soie d’un gris plus pâle.

La maquilleuse opta pour un look audacieux. Des yeux sombres et charbonneux et une touche de brillant à lèvres. Les cheveux de Bella étaient bouclés et tombaient sur ses épaules.

Le dîner de charité fut long et ennuyeux, mais voir quelques-unes des plus belles personnes de Hollywood réunies à un même endroit fut plaisant, et Edward fit de son mieux pour divertir Bella.

Ils étaient assis à une table avec Jasper et Alice ainsi que deux starlettes accompagnées de leurs petits amis. Alice passa la soirée à lancer des regards noirs aux deux petits amis en question, que Jasper semblait vraiment intéresser !

Edward flirta outrageusement avec Bella jusqu’à ce qu’elle oublie le paparazzi à la porte et se joigne à l’ambiance de la soirée.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés quand ils réintégrèrent leur bungalow, et ils s’affalèrent sur le lit.

ooo

Bella fut à cran toute la matinée, malgré les efforts d’Edward pour essayer de la faire se sentir à l’aise.

Rien ne l’avait apaisée. Edward avait tout essayé et il était prêt à s’arracher les cheveux !

Il avait essayé d’être affectueux, mais Bella avait chiffonné son visage et secoué son bras de ses épaules avec un « j’ai trop chaud » lancé sur un ton geignard.

Il avait ensuite essayé de l’ignorer, mais Bella avait exigé de savoir pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas. 

La dernière tentative fut la pire – Edward essaya de la taquiner, et à sa plus grande horreur, Bella fondit en larmes et s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

Edward hurla de frustration en composant le numéro d’Alice sur son téléphone.

« ALICE ! Elle est complètement folle ! » Mugit-il en arpentant le jardin.

« Tiens bon, j’arrive ! » S’écria Alice.

Le visage de Jasper apparut à la grille du jardin, suivi par Alice qui dévisagea Edward avant de soupirer et de tapoter son épaule.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, E, ce sont ses premiers Oscars, et elle passe simplement par toutes les étapes, comme nous l’avons tous fait. Elle ira bien. A-t-elle eu quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « J’ai fait livrer six plats différents, et elle se contente de piger un petit morceau de quelque chose avant de m’ordonner de m’en débarrasser ! Je pense qu’elle est en train de perdre la tête ! »

Alice se mit à rire. « D’accord, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Commande une bouteille de vin blanc frais, une bouteille d’eau de seltz, et un plateau de fruits et de fromages. Après avoir fait ça, tu dois partir et aller te préparer avec Jazz. Nous vous rencontrerons ici à 14h30. Assure-toi que la limo soit bien pourvue en bouteilles d’eau froide et en biscuits secs. Oh ! Tu devrais aussi t’assurer qu’il y ait un seau pour vomir, des lingettes rafraîchissantes, de même qu’une brosse à dents et du dentifrice dans la limo. »

Edward lança un regard horrifié à Jasper. « Ça semble dégueulasse ! » Dit-il.

Alice s’étira et pencha la tête d’Edward vers elle. Elle embrassa sa joue et murmura à son oreille, « Tu me remercieras plus tard, cher frangin. Maintenant tu dois commander la nourriture, ramasser ton smoking et filer ! »

Edward s’empressa de suivre les ordres d’Alice. Il songea à parler à Bella à travers la porte, mais quand il l’entendit émettre un grognement et que quelque chose atterrit contre la porte, il partit en vitesse.

Belle avait pris sa douche pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là et elle se tenait devant le sac de vêtements dans la suite des maîtres.

Alice entra et accrocha son sac à côté de celui de Bella.

« Hé Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu nerveuse ? Tu n’as pas besoin de l’être, tu sais. Tout va bien aller. Tu n’as qu’à sourire en marchant le long du tapis rouge, et ensuite nous serons là ensemble et les gars vont disparaître seulement pendant une courte période de temps. Je promets que je serai toujours à tes côtés, » dit-elle.

Bella hocha la tête machinalement.

« Allez, tu n’as même pas encore mangé, viens avec moi, » continua Alice.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je n’ai pu manger aucun des repas qu’Edward m’a apportés – des œufs et du bacon, des œufs Bénédictine, du haddock poché à l’anglaise ! » Elles se regardèrent en grimaçant. « Un burger et mon préféré de tous – à 9h du matin. Edward m’a commandé une montagne de pain perdu avec du bacon et du sirop ! »

Bella pouvait s’entendre geindre, mais elle semblait incapable de s’arrêter. Elle regarda autour pour voir si Edward était là, mais elle ne l’entendait pas pester en faisant les cent pas, la seule chose qu’il avait faite à part d’insinuer qu’elle allait avoir l’air toute ‘chamalloweuse’ dans sa robe ! Putain, ça voulait dire quoi chamalloweuse ? 

« Où est Edward ? » S’enquit-elle.

Alice roula des yeux à son amie alors qu’elles entraient dans la salle à manger.

« Il est avec Jazz. Maintenant viens t’asseoir et mange quelque chose pendant que je te prépare un truc à boire. »

Alice et Bella passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à bavarder, et Bella sentit qu’elle commençait à se détendre. Elle était étonnamment enjouée et elle mangea une pleine assiette de nourriture.

Les stylistes et coiffeurs arrivèrent, et pendant l’heure et demie qui suivit, Bella et Alice se firent mettre en beauté.

L’heure tant attendue arriva enfin.

Anderson et Brian sortirent de leur chambre, l’air très suave en costumes noirs, chemises blanches et cravates noires. Ils ne dirent rien mais se rendirent tout droit à la limousine qui attendait pour s’assurer que tout était conforme aux exigences d’Edward.

Alice expliqua la procédure à Bella. « L’attente pour notre tour peut être assez longue, alors va à la salle de bain maintenant. Est-ce que tu as ta réserve d’urgence de brillant à lèvres dans ton sac à main ? » Bella acquiesça.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit.

Bella se retourna et vit Jasper entrer dans le salon.

Il lui sourit. « Tu es en beauté, Bella. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alice, et Bella fut amusée de le voir médusé pendant plusieurs secondes.

Les cheveux d’Alice avaient allongé au cours des quatre derniers mois, et en utilisant des extensions, elle avait pu les relever en une spectaculaire torsade française. Un chapelet de diamants avait été entortillé dans sa coiffure, contrebalançant à la perfection sa robe noire toute simple.

« Tu m’as fait attendre assez longtemps, Cowboy, » dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Jasper s’inclina bien bas devant Alice, la faisant pouffer de rire. « Votre attelage vous attend, Madame. »

Alice se tourna vers Bella et serra sa main. « Tu es splendide Bella. Rappelle-toi de sourire et de te détendre ! Amuse-toi ! On vous verra à l’intérieur. »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda le couple partir.

Elle passa nerveusement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle portait seulement son bracelet Infini et ses boucles d’oreille en diamant qu’Edward lui avait données à Noël comme accessoires.

« Bella… »

Elle leva les yeux et haleta.

Edward était l’image de la perfection masculine.

Il s’était rasé et sa mâchoire était lisse et carrée. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’approbation alors qu’il la contemplait. Bella brûlait de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux un peu moins désordonnés qu’à l’accoutumée.

Elle rougit sous l’intensité de son regard. « Suis-je présentable ? »

Edward sourit en marchant vers elle. « Tu es tellement plus que présentable, c’est un péché ! » Dit-il tranquillement.

Bella se sentit rayonner.

« Tu as l’air d’une princesse ce soir, Bella. Tu es belle à couper le souffle, et je vais avoir de la difficulté à garder mes mains loin de toi durant cette soirée ! » Edward réalisait qu’il était sirupeux à outrance, mais il s’en fichait. Bella n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi raffinée, aussi belle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre mais la relâcha aussi vite en se rappelant qu’elle portait du rouge à lèvres. « Vous êtes vous-même beau à croquer, M. Cullen, » répliqua-t-elle.

Edward grogna. « Je te rappellerai ce commentaire plus tard ! Nous y allons ? »

Bella acquiesça.

Edward mit sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la conduire vers la voiture. Bella se sentait bizarre de porter une tenue de soirée au beau milieu de la journée. C’était surréaliste.

Anderson ouvrit la portière de la limousine.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Bella, » dit-il.

Bella rougit encore en murmurant merci et elle monta dans le véhicule.

Le trajet jusqu’au Chinese Theatre se fit en silence. Edward avait choisi de faire jouer de la musique classique pendant que Bella grignotait un biscuit sec. Elle réappliqua son rouge et son brillant à lèvres, et Edward passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la tint gentiment contre lui.

Il demanda à Anderson d’éteindre la musique, et pendant le reste du chemin, il chantonna à l’oreille de Bella. Elle se sentait détendue et excitée. Sa peur irrationnelle de complètement se ridiculiser devant tout le monde s’était estompée. Elle savait qu’Edward ne la laisserait jamais s’affaler sur le tapis ou trébucher sur quelque chose, ce qui était sa plus grande crainte.

Le téléphone de la voiture retentit et Edward y répondit.

Il le replaça et se tourna pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Bella.

« Nous sommes à deux voitures de notre arrêt, Bébé. Je vais sortir en premier, et ensuite je vais prendre ta main et t’aider à sortir. Tu es parfaite, Isabella ! Tout va bien se passer. Prépare-toi pour le bruit et les flashs des appareils photo. Essaye de ne pas regarder en direction des flashs, bien que ce soit pratiquement impossible, mais regarde légèrement vers le haut, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Bella. Je te le promets. Maintenant est-ce que tu te rappelles le nom du créateur de ta robe ? »

Bella opina de nouveau. Alice et elle l’avaient répété mille fois le matin même. « Eli Saab, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward sourit de manière encourageante. « Tu vas devoir parler plus fort, mon cœur. Le bruit est… »

Juste à ce moment-là, Bella entendit ce qui ressemblait au vrombissement assourdissant d’un avion, entrecoupé de cris. Ses yeux s’agrandirent et elle agrippa fermement la main d’Edward.

« Isabella ? Tu dois me laisser sortir, Chérie… » Edward gloussa alors que la voiture stoppait. La porte s’ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit.

Bella se sentit paralysée par le bruit et les lumières qui flashaient.

Doux Jésus ! Je ne peux pas respirer… Je veux vomir… Oh merde… Voilà Edward… Non ! Ne me laisse pas… Bordel ! Écoute-les hurler ! Je ne veux pas prendre sa main…

Bella attrapa sauvagement la main qui se tendit vers la sienne et elle sentit ce frisson d’électricité à son contact.

Edward.

Bella s’extirpa lentement de la voiture, ses yeux cherchant seulement ceux d’Edward. Le visage parfait de celui-ci lui sourit, et Bella lui rendit son sourire.

« Respire ! Bébé… » Articula-t-il, et elle acquiesça et sourit.

Elle inspira profondément, et Edward se tourna et passa son bras en travers du sien en se déplaçant lentement sur le tapis rouge.

Bella n’osa pas regarder à gauche ou à droite, gardant plutôt les yeux fixés sur les couples devant eux.

Edward s’arrêta et parla à quelques personnes. Il salua aussi plusieurs de ses collègues acteurs et s’assura de présenter Bella à chaque fois.

Bella avait la tête qui tournait avec tous les noms qui avaient roulé sur sa langue…

« Tellement ravie de vous rencontrer, Julia… »

« Merci Nicole, votre robe est très belle aussi… »

« Comment allez-vous, Russel… »

« C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Will… »

Soudain, on planta un micro devant son visage.

« Alors, Bella, qui portez-vous ce soir ? » Bella cligna des yeux à la lumière trop brillante braquée sur son visage.

Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux pendant un moment ; son esprit était vide.

Putain de bordel de merde !

Elle sentit Edward serrer sa main gentiment et elle sourit. « Eli Saab. »

Ryan Seacrest regarda Bella, puis Edward. « Eh bien, Bella, je peux certainement dire que vous êtes une femme très chanceuse, mais je pense qu’Edward est celui qui a gagné le gros lot, vous êtes très belle. Amusez-vous ce soir. »

Bella sourit. « Merci, je n’y manquerai pas, » dit-elle, et ils passèrent les portes.

Bella s’affaissa contre Edward.

« Tu t’en es très bien tirée, Bébé ! Viens, j’aperçois Jazz. »

Il tint sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers l’endroit où Jasper et Alice parlaient avec des gens en attendant qu’on leur demande d’aller s’asseoir.

Bella voulait se pincer pour être sûre qu’elle était réveillée ! Elle essaya de ne pas fixer tout ce beau monde autour d’elle pendant qu’Edward et Jasper bavardaient avec un réalisateur et sa femme.

« Tu vois Tsunami, ce sont simplement des gens comme nous – aucun d’entre eux n’est différent. Ils vont à la toilette, prennent leur douche et se rasent, comme nous le faisons, c’est-à-dire comme toi tu le fais, parce que moi je m’épile à la cire ! » Chuchota Alice à l’oreille de Bella.

Bella éclata de rire et s’empressa de couvrir sa bouche alors que quelques têtes se tournaient vers elles.

« Sauf lui, Alice, non, il ne fait rien… Il est juste trop mignon pour faire quoi que ce soit… Il vient par ici ! Alice ! Lâche mon bras ! » S’écria Bella alors qu’Alice et elle apercevaient un homme de grande taille aux cheveux foncés, au sourire malicieux et aux yeux pétillants qui venait dans leur direction.

Elles ricanèrent en se retournant en vitesse alors que le très bel homme s’approchait de leur groupe. Il tenait la main d’une très jolie femme.

« Jasper ! » Lança-t-il. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Jasper présenta son ami et sa compagne. Bella et Alice dévisagèrent Jasper avec surprise.

« Edward, Bella, Alice, voici mon ami Jackson Rathbone et sa très bonne copine Ashley Green. Jack, voici Edward Cullen, ma fiancée Alice Cullen, et la petite amie d’Edward, Isabella Swan. »

Bella regarda Edward et il lui fit un clin d’œil alors qu’elle commençait à rougir.

Jackson serra les mains d’Edward et d’Alice. Lorsqu’il se tourna vers Bella, il souriait de toutes ses dents. « Vous étiez censée m’accompagner ce soir, gente dame ! J’ai été obligé de dérober Ash à son petit ami pour qu’elle vienne avec moi à la place ! Vous m’avez blessé, Mlle Swan ! »

Bella pouffa de rire aux facéties du bel homme qui ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu’elle. Son amie Ashley lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Et je suis quoi, moi ? Un bouche-trou ? » Protesta-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont Bella semblait si à l’aise avec ce mec. Il se déplaça légèrement de manière à ce que sa main frotte le creux de son dos.

Bella secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle savait exactement ce qu’Edward ressentait.

« Je suis désolée, Jackson, mais je suis très heureuse avec celui qui m’accompagne, » dit-elle avec un sourire d’excuse.

Ashley lui sourit. « Je ne te blâme pas – je suis très heureuse avec mon amoureux, mais ton homme est un régal pour les yeux. »

C’est alors qu’on les pria d’aller s’asseoir, et ils durent se dire au revoir à la hâte.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être seulement quelques secondes, les lumières s’éteignirent afin que le spectacle commence. Lorsque vint le temps pour Edward et Jasper de présenter un Oscar, Bella et Alice rigolèrent à leur sens de l’humour particulier. Après un certain temps, Bella finit par ne même plus remarquer les caméras mobiles et l’équipe de télévision tellement elle s’amusait.

Edward et Jasper les rejoignirent plus tard, et peu de temps après la fin de la cérémonie, tous les quatre se rendirent à la fête organisée par Vanity Fair, et plus tard à celle de E!

Bella était tellement occupée à passer un bon moment avec Edward qu’elle en oublia qu’elle était entourée de quelques-unes des plus belles personnes de la planète. Edward n’avait d’yeux que pour elle, et elle avait l’impression qu’ils étaient dans leur propre monde.

Elle mourait de faim quand ils montèrent finalement dans la limousine pour retourner à l’hôtel.

Elle s’empara des craquelins juste au moment où son estomac commençait à gargouiller. Edward la regarda et gloussa.

« Nous devons te nourrir avant que l’adolescent qui vit dans ton estomac ne sorte ! » Dit-il en riant.

Il ouvrit la partition qui les séparait du chauffeur et se pencha en avant. « Brian, peux-tu nous emmener chez Canter’s ? »

Brian acquiesça. Bella fronça les sourcils. « Nous pouvons simplement manger les restes que nous avons au bungalow, non ? »

Edward se pencha et tira un sac vers lui. Il l’ouvrit et sortit des vêtements que Bella reconnut.

« Je vais te le dire pendant que nous nous changeons. Alice t’a emballé quelque chose de plus confortable à porter, » dit-il en retirant son nœud papillon et en commençant à enlever ses chaussures.

Bella trouva une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt blanc, un sweat à capuche noir et des baskets !

Que Dieu te bénisse, Alice Cullen !

Elle sourit en se retournant pour qu’Edward puisse descendre sa fermeture Éclair. 

Il gémit en voyant son soutien-gorge rose pâle sans bretelles et sa petite culotte tanga.

Bella le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Plus tard, Bébé, » murmura-t-elle.

La limousine se gara au moment où Bella finissait d’attacher ses baskets.

Elle garda son chignon désordonné, quelques mèches rebelles tombant dans son cou.

Edward portait un jean, sa chemise blanche et des baskets.

Ils s’installèrent dans le restaurant très fréquenté, et Edward raconta à Bella quelques-unes des histoires entourant l’antique delicatessen qui faisait également office de pub. Ils ignorèrent tout le monde autour d’eux, et le serveur ne put s’empêcher de sourire au jeune couple visiblement très amoureux.

Il était près de 4h30 du matin quand la limousine s’arrêta devant le bungalow.

Bella était recroquevillée sur les genoux d’Edward, ses chaussures ayant été mises à l’écart depuis longtemps. Son chignon négligé avait été défait pour permettre aux boucles lâches de tomber dans son dos.

Anderson ouvrit la portière. Bella cligna des yeux d’un air endormi et lui sourit.

« Tu as l’air d’avoir tenu le coup mieux que moi ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Edward et Anderson échangèrent un sourire. « Je pense qu’elle est morte de fatigue, et peut-être un peu ivre aussi. »

Anderson hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « Passez une bonne soirée, M. Cullen, ou ce qu’il en reste… » Dit-il.

Edward passa devant lui mais revint sur ses pas, tendant sa main à Anderson. « Je sais que je devrais dire ça plus souvent, mais merci de prendre soin d’Isabella, Anderson. »

Anderson prit sa main et se pencha en avant. « C’est une jeune femme très spéciale, M. Cullen. »

Edward acquiesça et se déplaça pour remercier Brian et lui dire bonne nuit.

Les gardes du corps n’allaient pas rester avec eux ; Edward avait demandé qu’ils soient dans une autre suite pour lui donner l’intimité dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan en action.

Bella était en train de régler la minuterie du percolateur quand Edward entra dans la cuisine.

« Fatiguée ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant leurs vêtements avant de la rejoindre et de l’entourer de ses bras.

« Hmm… peut-être un peu, mais je suis trop survoltée pour dormir. J’ai passé un très bon moment ce soir. Merci d’avoir rendu la soirée si spéciale. »

Edward sourit en caressant le contour de la mâchoire de Bella. « Tu l’a rendue spéciale pour moi, Bébé. Tu es si belle, ma Bella. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à t’aimer, » dit-il, puis il s’arrêta.

Le temps était arrivé. Après toute la planification et les arrangements qu’il avait faits au cours des trois derniers jours, Edward savait que c’était le bon moment.

À 5h du matin, vêtu d’un simple jean, dans la cuisine de l’un des bungalows du Château Marmont, Edward avait la conviction que le moment était le bon.

Bella le regardait avec une expression légèrement perplexe.

Edward sourit en écartant une mèche rebelle loin de sa joue. « Je ne t’ai jamais dit ce que j’avais fait vendredi. »

Bella secoua la tête. 

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne. « Asseyons-nous. » Il l’entraîna dans la véranda et s’assit sur l’un des sofas, la tirant à côté de lui.

« J’ai pris l’avion et je suis allé à Forks vendredi, Bella, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Quoi ? Ma ville de Forks ? Pourquoi ? » Bella ne savait même pas ce qu’elle disait. Elle était en état de choc.

Edward sourit en tenant fermement sa main.

« Oui, je me suis rendu dans ta ville de Forks. J’ai aussi rencontré Sue et Seth. Ils me plaisent. Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis allé demander à Charlie… » Il lâcha sa main et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa chemise avant de la reprendre.

Bella sentit son cœur manquer un battement, puis il se mit à battre la chamade. Elle regarda dans les yeux d’Edward et vit que tout ce qu’il disait se reflétait dans ceux-ci.

« … Je suis allé demander à Charlie qu’il me donne sa bénédiction et sa permission de te demander en mariage. Il a dit oui. Alors, Isabella Marie Swan, me feras-tu l’honneur de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde ? » Bella pouvait entendre la nervosité dans la voix d’Edward.

Elle tendit la main et toucha sa joue. « Tu veux m’épouser ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Plus que tout, Fillette. « Est-ce un oui ? »

Bella fit un signe affirmatif et baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu’Edward tenait dans sa main : la plus belle bague en or blanc et jaune sertie de diamants qu’elle avait jamais vue.

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Oh, Edward… » Dit-elle alors que les larmes inondaient ses yeux et débordaient.

« Est-ce un oui ? » Répéta-t-il.

Bella pleurait et riait en hochant la tête. Elle glissa la bague à son doigt.

« Il faut que tu dises les mots, Bébé… » La taquina-t-il alors qu’il sentait ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oui… oui… OUI ! » Bella se jeta dans ses bras et ils basculèrent sur le sol tandis qu’elle l’embrassait encore et encore.

À suivre…

Elle a dit oui ! J’entends déjà la marche nuptiale dans ma tête…


	114. Chapitre 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward réserve une surprise à Bella pour célébrer leurs fiançailles.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 114

 

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Oh, Edward… » Dit-elle alors que les larmes inondaient ses yeux et débordaient.

« Est-ce un oui ? » Répéta-t-il.

Bella pleurait et riait en hochant la tête. Elle glissa la bague à son doigt.

« Il faut que tu dises les mots, Bébé… » La taquina-t-il alors qu’il sentait ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oui… oui… OUI ! » Bella se jeta dans ses bras et ils basculèrent sur le sol tandis qu’elle l’embrassait encore et encore.

ooo

Bella se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Ils avaient fait l’amour sur le plancher de la véranda, et puis encore dans les escaliers, et une fois de plus dans la douche avant de basculer dans le lit.

Elle étira ses membres ankylosés et constata qu’elle était seule dans le lit. Déçue, elle se demanda où Edward était. Elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond avant d’étirer sa main au-dessus d’elle et de regarder la bague à sa main gauche.

Elle sourit en regardant de plus près la torsade d’or jaune et blanc sertie d’un diamant étincelant. Le sertissage était très ancien, et quand Bella avait posé la question à Edward, il l’avait surprise en lui disant que la bague avait appartenu à la mère de Carlisle, ‘Nana’, qui était décédée subitement quatre ans plus tôt. 

Bella s’étira de nouveau et se leva après que son estomac ait émis un gargouillement sonore et qu’elle ait réalisé qu’elle était affamée ! Edward entra dans la pièce juste au moment où elle sortait du lit.

Elle sourit en le voyant. Foutue merde ! Il était tellement beau ! Personne n’aurait pu dire qu’il avait eu seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Jean noir et tee-shirt blanc, une chemise déboutonnée couleur moutarde complétant son look décontracté.

« Salut, » fit timidement Bella. Elle se sentait différente, d’une certaine manière.

Edward se dirigea vers elle et l’entoura de ses bras, ignorant son état échevelé.

« Hé, Bébé. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Hmm. Tu t’es endimanché à ce que je vois. Allons-nous quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui lança un sourire en coin et espéra être capable de la distraire de la foule bruyante qui se cachait dans le bungalow de Jasper.

« C’est le cas, en effet. Peux-tu te préparer en vitesse ? Je vais te sortir quelque chose à porter. »

Bella releva les sourcils. Quoiqu’Edward s’intéressât toujours à ce qu’elle portait, il n’avait jamais choisi ses vêtements pour elle quand elle n’avait pas son collier.

« Euh, d’accord ? » Dit-elle avec incertitude en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se laver les cheveux dare-dare alors qu’Edward quittait la chambre.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit une tasse de café sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu’un petit bagel avec du fromage à la crème.

Bella le mangea avant de se tourner vers son placard. Elle constata qu’Edward avait été occupé. Accrochée à l’extérieur de la porte se trouvait une petite robe noire avec des fleurs roses et rouges dessus. Bella la regarda pendant un moment. Elle ne portait jamais d’imprimés fleuris… Qu’avait donc pensé Edward ?

Elle vit qu’il y avait une paire de chaussures à talons compensés de couleur chair sous la robe. Une note y était jointe :

Tsunami, cesse de regarder ces foutues fleurs et mets la robe ! Elle t’ira parfaitement – n’attache pas tes cheveux – n’applique qu’une touche de mascara et de brillant à lèvres.

Je t’adore,

Ali x

Bella gloussa et enfila une culotte garçonne en dentelle noire et un soutien-gorge assorti avant de mettre la robe et de monter la fermeture Éclair sur le côté.

Elle avait séché ses cheveux avec ses doigts et appliqué un soupçon de mascara et de brillant à lèvres avant de se glisser dans la robe fleurie.

LA ROBE DE BELLA.

LA NOUVELLE COIFFURE DE BELLA.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Le rose et noir contre sa peau donnait de l’éclat à celle-ci. Bella sourit ; c’était peut-être son fiancé qui lui donnait cet éclat.

Elle pouffa de rire en baissant les yeux sur sa main.

Edward Cullen est mon fiancé ! C’est fou !

Elle mit les chaussures, prête à rejoindre Edward. Alors qu’elle allait ouvrir la porte, Edward la devança.

Il entra dans la pièce et lui prit la main, la faisant virevolter lentement.

Il remua ses sourcils. « Tu es belle à croquer… » Il sourit et embrassa rapidement le coin de sa bouche. 

Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Bella ne put s’empêcher de répondre. « Toi aussi mais il y a autre chose… Hmm, que mijotez-vous, Monsieur ? » Dit-elle d’un ton faussement sévère.

Edward sortit un foulard noir et le balança devant le visage de Bella. « C’est une surprise – puis-je te bander les yeux ? »

Bella rit. « Je pense que c’est la première fois que tu me donnes le choix. Mais d’accord, si tu dois le faire, essaye juste de ne pas me laisser tomber en bas de ces escaliers… »

Edward fit la moue. « Te laisserais-je jamais te blesser, Bébé ? »

Il attacha le foulard soigneusement et tint fermement Bella tandis qu’il la guidait au rez-de-chaussée. Il entrevit un mouvement à l’extérieur et se remémora sa matinée…

*FLASHBACK*

Edward répondit à la sonnette de la porte pour laisser entrer le personnel du service de chambre à 7h30. Il était fatigué, mais excité. Il les entraîna à l’intérieur en silence. Bella dormait encore profondément quand Edward s’était réveillé. Il avait tant à faire avant qu’elle ne se réveille. Si elle le surprenait, il aurait de gros ennuis !

Des tables et des chaises furent installées dans le jardin privé, qui était assez spacieux pour la fête de fiançailles impromptue.

Un coup de fil rapide à Alice avait mis les choses en branle deux jours plus tôt. Edward avait été sûr que c’était le week-end durant lequel il allait demander Bella en mariage ; il ne savait simplement pas quand ni comment.

Alice avait tout organisé, et tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire était de commander la nourriture et de s’assurer que Bella mette la robe. Alice avait menacé Edward de ruiner toutes ses chances d’avoir des bébés si Bella venait à sa propre fête en survêtements !

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, une longue table apparut dans le jardin. Des linges de table blancs sur un fond bleu pâle ornaient celle-ci. Des couverts, des assiettes et des centres de table ajoutèrent la touche finale.

Edward fut ébahi de constater que le personnel de l’hôtel avait accompli tout ça sans faire le moindre bruit. Il n’y eut aucun tintement de verres ni d’assiettes frappées les unes contre les autres. Les pièces décoratives au milieu de la table étaient des rondins creux remplis de fruits, de chocolats et de bonbons, avec des fleurs multicolores dispersées à l’intérieur.

Il alla réveiller Bella pour qu’elle prenne sa douche alors que l’heure fixée pour la fête approchait. 

Alice lui envoya un texto pour lui dire que tout le monde était arrivé à l’heure.

Aro avait tiré plusieurs ficelles pour être capable de fréter un jet privé afin d’aller chercher tous les invités et de les installer tel que demandé. 

Edward faisait le guet dans les escaliers.

Quand il entendit Bella s’habiller, il envoya un texto à Alice, et celle-ci fit entrer tout le monde dans le jardin attenant par la grille qui séparait les deux propriétés. Une fois que tout fut silencieux, Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre et conduisit Bella en bas des marches…

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Bella mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle tenait la taille d’Edward comme s’il était son filin de sécurité alors qu’elle faisait quelques pas hésitants sous ses encouragements. 

Quand ils atteignirent le bas de l’escalier, Bella se serait dirigée vers la porte d’entrée, mais Edward l’entraîna vers les portes coulissantes qui donnaient accès au patio.

« Je croyais que nous allions à l’extérieur… » Dit Bella en tendant un bras devant elle pour éviter de trébucher sur quelque chose. 

Edward émit un petit rire. « Techniquement nous serons à l’extérieur, et nous y sommes presque. Juste un peu plus loin… » Répondit-il tandis qu’ils avançaient sur la terrasse.

Tout le monde souriait à pleines dents. Ils savaient tous que Bella allait vouloir étriper Edward pour lui avoir fait cette surprise et Emmett, pour une fois, avait hâte de voir sa nouvelle petite sœur en action !

« Edward… » Se lamenta Bella.

Edward roula des yeux et gloussa en les faisant s’arrêter tous les deux.

« Ok, mon Amour. Laisse-moi t’enlever ça… » Il détacha lentement le foulard. Pendant un moment, Bella fut aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, mais ensuite elle regarda autour d’elle…

Putain qu’est-ce que…?

Elle haleta tandis qu’Edward se plaçait très sagement derrière elle et posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Avant qu’elle puisse dire quelque chose qui risquait de blesser leur famille et leurs amis, il se pencha et lui murmura au creux de l’oreille, « Ils voulaient être là pour nous souhaiter… » 

« Oh ! » Bella sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir et se fermer à quelques reprises.

« FÉLICITATIONS ! SURPRISE ! »

Bella contempla sa nouvelle famille et ses amis en allant vers eux avec Edward pour recevoir des câlins et des baisers de tout le monde.

Esme pleurait en étreignant Edward et Bella de toutes ses forces. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’insister sur le fait qu’il s’agissait de larmes de bonheur. Carlisle gloussa en serrant et en embrassant son fils et sa nouvelle fille. 

Emmett souleva Bella de terre malgré les cris et menaces de celle-ci.

Bella fut ensuite passée à Jasper qui rit et la plongea en arrière à la manière tout à fait charmante des gens du sud avant de se pencher et de lui faire un baisemain. 

Bella se fit étreindre par Garrett et Kate et fut ravie de voir qu’Edgar et Harry étaient présents, de même que Bernice et Stanley qui étaient devenus de bons amis. 

Elle essuyait ses larmes et souriait. Elle était triste de voir que Charlie n’était pas là, mais elle supposa qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter Forks avec si peu de préavis. Elle ne dit rien à Edward parce qu’elle savait qu’il avait sûrement invité Charlie et Sue à venir partager cette journée avec eux.

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et stoppa toutes les conversations autour d’elle.

Emmett la dévisagea bouche bée avant de tonitruer, « Mec, il faut que tu nourrisses le dragon qui vit dans son estomac ! »

Bella était écarlate tandis qu’Edward lui tirait une chaise pour s’asseoir. Il avait opté pour un buffet sur le patio, mais il y avait du personnel à leur disposition pour servir les boissons et les hors-d’œuvre. 

Bella et lui se partagèrent un risotto croustillant à l’ail et des artichauts grillés.

La conversation fut très animée alors que chacun échangeait des anecdotes et des potins au sujet de ce qui s’était passé en coulisses durant les Oscars et pendant les after-parties. Comme toujours, quelqu’un était rentré chez lui avec la femme d’un autre ; il y avait des histoires de rencontres clandestines, et même une ou deux bagarres d’ivrognes. Bella rit en voyant combien Esme semblait captivée par les commérages ; ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes quand Jasper fit un commentaire au sujet d’un réalisateur très connu qui avait été vu en train ‘d’embrasser’ (en fait il avait plus l’air de sucer, murmura Jasper) un jeune acteur d’Hollywood dans le parking de Vamps, un nouveau club branché.

« Mais il est tellement… euh, viril et beau gosse… » Soupira Esme alors que tout le monde commençait à rire. 

« Beau gosse, maman ? Quel âge as-tu, 90 ans ? Nana avait coutume de dire ‘beau gosse’ ! » Lança Rosalie en frottant son ventre qui bougeait.

Carlisle roula des yeux. « Oui, eh bien, Nana ne mâchait pas ses mots à propos de ses goûts en matière de ‘beaux gosses’. »

Alice poursuivit en leur racontant un autre scandale.

Bella regarda Alice, qui était la principale source de potins, avec étonnement. « Comment sais-tu tout ça, Alice ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alice sourit et haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire ? Je plais aux gens ! Ils me font confiance et me racontent des choses… »

Bella secoua la tête et se tourna vers Edward. « Et comment au juste as-tu organisé tout ça ? Tu planifiais ça depuis quand ? »

Edward sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Eh bien, j’avais la bague depuis Noël. Après c’était simplement une question de timing. J’avais prévu de te demander en mariage à Pâques, mais alors Charlie et Sue ont décidé de se marier à cette date, et donc il a fallu que je choisisse un autre moment. J’y ai réfléchi quand nous étions ici la dernière fois, et je sais combien tu as aimé ton séjour au Marmont, alors après avoir réservé le bungalow, j’ai décidé que ce week-end serait le moment idéal. Je me suis rendu à Forks pour demander la permission à ton père, et j’ai téléphoné à Alice en chemin vers l’aéroport. Elle a coordonné les choses avec Aro, qui a réquisitionné un jet pour transporter tout le monde, et le reste fait partie de l’histoire… » Edward ne termina pas sa phrase et Bella le vit regarder par-delà son épaule et sourire, mais avant qu’elle puisse se tourner, elle sentit une moustache chatouiller son oreille alors qu’une voix tendre et familière lui disait doucement : 

« Hé Bells… »

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent tandis qu’elle fixait le visage souriant d’Edward.

Il hocha la tête et sourit tendrement. « Pensais-tu vraiment que je les aurais laissés ne pas être là ? Tu me sous-estimes, mon Amour… »

« Si j’oublie de te le dire plus tard, Sparky, merci, » dit-elle avant de se retourner. « Papa ! » S’exclama-t-elle en se levant pour étreindre Charlie.

Edward gloussa, ne sachant pas très bien qui, entre le père et la fille, rougissait le plus.

Charlie embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa fille et regarda Edward. Il opina imperceptiblement. Ce satané garçon a bien fait les choses, songea-t-il en ravalant la boule dans sa gorge et en tenant Bella à bout de bras. 

« Tu es ravissante, Bella. Félicitations… Je sais qu’Edward et toi serez très heureux. Et si tu n’es pas heureuse… » Il lança un regard faussement mauvais à Edward et sourit à sa fille. « J’ai mon fusil de chasse bien huilé et prêt à servir ! »

Bella secoua la tête et se tourna pour recevoir un câlin et un baiser d’une Sue quelque peu intimidée. Elle félicita Bella et Edward, rougissant quand celui-ci l’embrassa sur la joue et la complimenta abondamment.

Bella roula des yeux, une autre qui mord la poussière, songea-t-elle en se faisant soudainement prendre et retourner par Seth.

« Seth ! Arrête ! Arrête ça ! » Couina-t-elle. En y repensant, ce n’était pas la meilleure chose à faire, car avant qu’elle ait le temps de réagir, Edward la dégageait de l’emprise de Seth et Emmett se précipitait en avant pour la protéger du jeune colosse.

Seth foudroya les deux hommes du regard. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Bella était sa sœur et s’il voulait lui faire un câlin, il le ferait !

Bella mit une main sur le bras d’Edward et contourna Emmett pour se tenir aux côtés de Seth.

« Pas de combat de coqs ici, les garçons. Seth, tu as rencontré Edward… Eh bien voici son frère Emmett. Emmett, voici Seth – à toutes fins mon jeune frère. C’est le fils de Sue. Maintenant – peut-on manger s’il vous plaît ? J’ai une faim de loup, » dit Bella en lançant des regards de mise en garde à Emmett, Seth et Edward.

Quand tout le monde eut fait ou refait connaissance, le déjeuner débuta pour de bon.

L’appétit de Bella avait fait un retour en force et elle mangea un peu de tout ce qui était offert : saumon sauvage suivi par une côte de bœuf accompagnée de pommes de terres rôties et de maïs grillé.

Tout le monde parlait en même temps, et Bella regarda autour d’elle et sourit. Il y avait tellement de personnes autour de la table, mais chacune était spéciale, et comme Edward se penchait vers elle et effleurait ses lèvres sur sa tempe, elle se sentit plus aimée que jamais.

Carlisle se leva et fit tinter son verre de champagne qui venait d’être rempli.

Une fois que le silence régna dans le jardin, il commença : « Eh bien, nous sommes ici pour célébrer un heureux événement. Esme et moi avons eu l’immense privilège de rencontrer Bella au début de sa relation avec Edward, et je dois dire que dès que j’ai fait sa connaissance, j’ai su qu’Isabella Swan était spéciale – pas seulement pour Edward, mais pour toute notre famille. Je sais qu’Edward ne veut pas de longues fiançailles, alors je propose un toast au couple fiancé, et je pense que nous devrions tous considérer cette occasion comme un exercice d’échauffement en vue des noces qui auront lieu bientôt ! À Isabella et Edward ! »

Le Marmont avait prévu le grand nombre d’invités dans le bungalow d’Edward et Bella, enlevant la table et les chaises de la salle à manger après le déjeuner, et plaçant plusieurs lits de plage et canapés de jardin en toile crème sous la marquise, afin qu’il soit plus confortable de s’asseoir à l’extérieur. C’était une journée ensoleillée et le temps était doux.

Le faible soleil printanier réchauffait les invités sans les accabler.

Bella était blottie contre Edward. Ses jambes étaient drapées sur ses genoux et elle jouait avec les boutons de la chemise qu’il portait par-dessus son jean noir.

Ils avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et encouragé tout le monde à faire la même chose.

Bella regarda Seth et Emmett qui discutaient ensemble avec animation. Elle se demanda si elle devait s’inquiéter de cette amitié instantanée qui s’était établie entre eux.

Quand elle questionna Edward, il lui rappela que Seth était probablement plus proche d’Emmett au niveau de la maturité affective que n’importe lequel d’entre eux !

Sue fit le tour du jardin et vint s’asseoir en face du couple nouvellement fiancé. Lorsque Charlie se joignit à eux, Sue demanda si la bague de Bella, visiblement ancienne, avait appartenu à la ‘mère’ d’Edward. Esme leva les yeux et échangea un sourire avec son fils.

Les conversations individuelles s’atténuèrent tandis qu’Edward expliquait que même s’il était en possession de la bague de sa mère biologique, il avait choisi de donner à Bella la bague de fiançailles que sa grand-mère paternelle adoptive lui avait léguée.

Sue parut mal à l’aise et marmonna des excuses, mais Edward les balaya rapidement.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sue. Esme et moi nous ressemblons, et peu de gens savent que j’ai été adopté. Elizabeth, ma mère biologique, et maman étaient les meilleures amies du monde, et les gens avaient souvent l’habitude de présumer que j’étais le fils d’Esme… Je ne me sens pas différent. » Il sourit à Sue. 

« Mamie Nana était une grande dame. Elle a dit à mon père qu’elle voulait que j’aie une part de l’héritage des Cullen pour la transmettre à la génération suivante. Alors un jour, la bague sera transmise à nos petits-enfants, » poursuivit Edward alors que Carlisle et Esme se joignaient à la conversation.

Carlisle sourit à son fils cadet. « Nana aurait beaucoup aimé être ici aujourd’hui. Tu étais très spécial pour elle. »

Edward et Carlisle échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux la conversation qu’ils avaient eue dans le bureau de Carlisle la veille de Noël.

*FLASHBACK*

Edward n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu’à ce que Noël arrive, quand il avait sorti les boucles d’oreilles de sa mère biologique du coffre-fort. Il avait pris la bague de fiançailles assortie, mais à la dernière minute sa main s’était refermée sur le vieil écrin en cuir qui avait la forme d’un fer à cheval. 

En regardant la bague finement sculptée en torsades d’or blanc et jaune, il avait eu une vision du bijou au doigt de Bella. Le jonc de mariage de son grand-père était lui aussi dans la petite boîte. Avant de changer d’avis, Edward avait sorti le jonc et l’avait glissé dans l’annulaire de sa main gauche. Il avait regardé l’anneau pendant un moment et plié ses doigts. Il lui allait parfaitement. Edward pouvait se rappeler son grand-père le lançant en l’air et le reflet de l’or blanc et jaune dans la lumière du soleil.

Un bruit lui avait fait lever la tête et il avait vu son père qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Edward s’était senti rougir légèrement en retirant le jonc. Il l’avait remis dans l’écrin et avait refermé celui-ci.

« Es-tu seulement curieux, ou songes-tu à lui faire la grande demande ? » S’était doucement enquis Carlisle après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

Edward avait de nouveau ouvert le coffret et il avait fixé l’assortiment.

« Nana et Pops partageaient un amour spécial, n’est-ce pas ? » Avait-il demandé.

Carlisle avait hoché la tête, et Edward avait vu une expression affectueuse adoucir le visage de son père.

« Viens donc t’asseoir avec ton paternel, » avait-il dit en prenant place sur le sofa en cuir souple. Edward était allé le rejoindre, laissant la porte du coffre-fort ouverte.

Il s’était assis, et un millier de souvenirs l’avaient assailli en même temps. Combien de fois avait-il été envoyé dans le bureau de son père, en désespoir de cause, quand Esme essayait de le discipliner ? 

Edward avait regardé Carlisle et souri.

« Nous nous sommes assis ici souvent au fil des années, » avait-il commenté.

Carlisle avait ri et opiné. « Ça on peut le dire. Nous avons parcouru un long chemin, Edward. Je me souviens que lorsque nous avons reçu les nouvelles de la mort de Mase et Lizzie, ta mère a pété les plombs ! Mase était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, et c’était pareil pour Lizzie et ta mère. Quand Essie est tombée enceinte d’Emmett, ils ont été les premiers à qui nous l’avons annoncé. À notre mariage, Edward Masen était mon témoin et Lizzie était la demoiselle d’honneur d’Esme. Nous leur avons rendu la pareille quand ils se sont mariés, un an après nous. Quand tu es né, il était très difficile de savoir qui ta mère était. Lizzie et Essie étaient toutes les deux en adoration devant toi comme les Rois Mages devant l’enfant Jésus ! J’avais l’habitude de taquiner Esme en lui disant que tu étais secrètement son fils à cause de votre teint similaire. »

Edward connaissait l’anecdote, mais il ne se lassait pas de l’entendre.

Carlisle avait soupiré.

« Nous étions censés sortir ensemble ce soir-là, mais Emmett avait un mal d’oreille et Esme répugnait à le quitter. Elle a insisté pour que Lizzie nous laisse te garder, mais celle-ci s’était déjà organisée avec une baby-sitter. Le temps était mauvais ce soir-là. Il pleuvait fort, et ça s’est changé en tempête de neige. 

Nous avons reçu un coup de fil de la mère de Lizzie autour de minuit. Elle nous a dit qu’il y avait eu un accident, que Lizzie et Mase étaient morts et que les Services de protection de l’enfance allaient t’emmener et te mettre en famille d’accueil. Les parents de Lizzie étaient trop vieux pour s’occuper de toi, et il n’y avait personne d’autre. Je n’ai jamais vu Esme être autant en colère. Elle a crié et fulminé pendant des heures. Elle s’est habillée et j’ai dû la retenir de sortir dehors dans la tempête. 

Nous n’avons pas dormi du tout cette nuit-là. Je n’arrivais pas à croire qu’ils n’étaient plus là. Nous t’aimions comme si tu étais à nous, et la pensée de ne plus jamais te revoir était simplement trop accablante. Pour nous la question ne s’était jamais posée ; il était clair que ta place était avec nous. Ça n’avait pas d’importance que je débute tout juste l’école de médecine, que ta mère étudie à temps partiel à l’université en design d’intérieur, et que nous jonglions entre les études et notre rôle de parents à temps plein. Le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes rendus au poste de police, et tu aurais dû voir Esme… » Carlisle avait fait une pause pour rire sans enthousiasme. 

« Elle a menacé de faire des poursuites en justice et des communiqués de presse, entre autres choses, pour mettre la main sur toi. Quand cela n’a pas fonctionné, j’ai téléphoné à mon ami Jeremiah, qui avait lui aussi été un ami d’Edward Masen. Il a parlé à son père, et bientôt nous étions en route vers l’orphelinat pour aller te chercher. Quand tu nous as vus pour la première fois, tu as tendu les bras vers Esme et tu as dit, « Maison, maman Essie. »

Carlisle avait regardé l’homme assis à ses côtés. Dans son esprit, il revoyait le garçonnet à la tignasse de cheveux rappelant le bronze et aux yeux verts iridescents, qui poussait des cris aigus et courait vers lui avec ses petits bras tendus quand il passait la porte le soir venu.

Il avait cligné des yeux pour chasser une soudaine montée de larmes, puis il avait reporté son attention sur Edward. S’éclaircissant la gorge, il avait poursuivi. « Elle ne t’a pas lâché pendant près d’une semaine. Nous étions tous les deux effrayés de te laisser hors de notre vue, mais ta mère en faisait une obsession. Elle te regardait pendant que tu dormais, et quand tu avais des cauchemars de ton séjour dans cet orphelinat, elle venait dormir avec toi dans ta chambre. J’ai dû intervenir et je t’ai installé à côté de ton frère. Emmett est devenu ton protecteur en l’espace d’une nuit. »

Edward avait souri. « Il est encore mon protecteur et mon héros. »

« Quand Nana est tombée malade, elle m’a demandé de garder les alliances pour que tu offres la bague de fiançailles à ta future femme et qu’elle soit transmise à une autre génération de Cullen. Je lui ai rappelé que tu avais les bijoux des Masen, mais elle a dit qu’elle ne voulait jamais que tu doutes qu’en ce qui les concernait, Pops et elle, tu avais toujours été un Cullen, et tes enfants le seraient aussi. »

Edward avait acquiescé. « Je ne me suis jamais senti comme si j’étais un étranger, papa, sauf quand j’ai traversé ma ‘mauvaise passe.’ C’est pendant cette période que j’ai fait plus ample connaissance avec ce sofa. »

Carlisle avait ri et s’était frotté la nuque. « Bien ! Je ne pensais jamais que tu sortirais de cette passe ! Ta mère était en larmes un jour sur deux ! Et regarde-toi maintenant ; mon fils songe au mariage ! C’est une bonne journée. »

Edward avait souri. « Je ne fais pas qu’y songer, je vais l’épouser, papa. C’est juste une question de timing. »

Carlisle avait pris la petite boîte à bijoux des mains d’Edward et l’avait ouverte. Il avait tracé le motif et regardé Edward.

« Le motif torsadé est censé représenter des liens entrelacés et très forts, comme notre famille… et votre amour l’un pour l’autre. »

Edward avait hoché la tête et inspiré profondément. « Penses-tu qu’elle voudra de moi, papa ? » Avait-il demandé tranquillement.

Carlisle avait souri à Edward et tapoté son genou en refermant l’écrin qu’il lui avait rendu. Il s’était levé et Edward l’avait suivi.

« Bella est une fille brillante, fiston. Elle est aussi tellement amoureuse de toi, c’est insensé. Elle est ton âme sœur, et bien sûr qu’elle va dire ‘oui’ ! » Carlisle avait serré sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Maintenant, finis ce que tu faisais ici et viens nous rejoindre… »

« Papa ? »

Carlisle s’était retourné vers Edward. « Oui, mon fils ? »

« Merci pour… eh bien… tu sais… merci… » Edward s’était dandiné avec malaise alors que Carlisle le sondait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Finalement il avait souri gentiment et acquiescé. « Tu es mon fils, notre fils, et notre famille n’aurait jamais été complète sans toi. Tu as toujours eu ta place parmi nous, et tu as toujours été destiné à être un Cullen. »

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Bella s’arrangea pour passer autant de temps qu’il lui était possible de le faire avec son père, Sue, Carlisle et Esme. Leur présence lui manquait et elle voulait absorber autant de leur attention qu’elle le pouvait. 

Sue voulait s’assurer que Bella soit aussi impliquée que possible dans leur mariage, ce que celle-ci apprécia grandement, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose depuis Sausalito, surtout avec les expositions à venir. 

Bella était contente d’avoir apporté son appareil photo et d’être en mesure de capturer des moments vraiment traditionnels. 

Son attention se déplaça tout au fond du jardin, où Seth tenait sa cour. Sue suivit son regard avec une expression exaspérée.

« Oh, ma très chère, si ce n’est pas ton frère, le Don Juan de Marco de Forks, Washington ! » Lança-t-elle en soupirant.

Bella ricana.

« Ouaip, on dirait bien que notre Seth est égal à lui-même… » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en échangeant un sourire avec Sue.

Elle avait remarqué, durant le repas, qu’il prêtait beaucoup d’attention à ses amies – ses amies très mariées et très éprises de leurs mecs, mais semblant s’être complètement amourachées de lui. Bella savait que Seth était un très bel adolescent, bien qu’elle ne l’ait jamais vu autrement que comme un adorable petit frère.

Il avait un corps élancé et musculeux à force de jouer au football. Le fait qu’il ait une épaisse crinière de cheveux noirs qui tombait négligemment de chaque côté de son visage et brillait comme l’aile d’un corbeau contribuait à son charme, tout comme les fossettes diaboliquement craquantes qu’il usait à son avantage avec les femmes. Bella le taquinait toujours sur la façon dont les filles à Forks se regroupaient autour de lui. Ce qui rendait les choses encore pires c’est que Seth était un charmeur. Bella avait vu à maintes reprises comment il pouvait charmer les professeurs, les parents, ses petites amies, et se sortir de n’importe quelle situation avec ses belles paroles. 

Les gens étaient attirés vers lui. Bella n’avait jamais rencontré personne avec le charme et le charisme de Seth. Ses coéquipiers, son entraîneur et ses professeurs l’aimaient au point où il aurait pu profiter d’eux et manquer des classes ou sauter des devoirs. Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Il travaillait dur à l’école et il avait même mis sur pied une classe de tutorat durant sa dernière année à l’école secondaire pour ses camarades de classe qui avaient de la difficulté dans certaines matières.

Il ne médisait jamais de qui que ce soit, et bien entendu les femmes étaient subjuguées et suspendues à ses lèvres. Il n’y avait rien de factice chez lui, et il ne faisait jamais de fausses promesses à quiconque.

Toutes les filles qui avaient été avec lui continuaient de l’aimer en secret, et si le nom ‘Seth Clearwater’ était prononcé à Forks, un soupir, et peut-être une faible rougeur, s’ensuivaient.

Bella sortit de ses réflexions et plissa les yeux à l’intention de Kate et Bernice, qui reluquaient ouvertement le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, avant d’aller les rejoindre.

« Mesdames, je vous en prie, arrêtez d’avoir les idées mal placées ! Je peux voir ce qui vous trotte dans la tête et c’est dégoûtant ! » Siffla-t-elle alors que ses compagnes regardaient Seth bavarder avec Jasper, Emmett et Garrett à l’autre extrémité du jardin. 

Alice et Harry se joignirent à elles. « De quoi parlons-nous ? » Interrogea posément Harry.

Bella grogna à l’intention de ses amis alors que Rosalie venait se joindre à leur groupe. « Ok, Rosie, j’ai besoin d’aide ici. Peux-tu s’il te plaît dire à ces… barracudas d’arrêter de lorgner mon futur petit frère comme s’il était un morceau de gâteau ?! »

Rosalie pouffa de rire alors que Seth se retournait pour regarder leur groupe entassé et lui faisait un clin d’œil !

Bella siffla et tourna le dos à Seth ; elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et foudroya ses amis du regard. « Ok ! Ça suffit ! Seth est encore un gamin, pour l’amour du ciel ! Arrêtez de le mater comme ça, ça donne froid dans le dos, et par pitié ne l’encouragez pas ! »

Bella geignit en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa taille, sachant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de celles d’Edward.

« Eh bien, bonjour mesdames, oh et monsieur. » La voix moqueuse de Seth chatouilla l’oreille de Bella. 

Alice, Kate et Rosalie pouffèrent de rire, tandis que Bernice et Harry lui souriaient comme des idiots. Bella se dégagea prestement de Seth et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Puis-je te parler une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

Seth secoua la tête. « Non, parce que si je te laissais m’entraîner plus loin, je ne verrais plus ces femmes ravissantes, et ce serait bien dommage. » Il dévisagea Rosalie, ses yeux bruns ardents pétillant d’espièglerie.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que ça t’a fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il en frottant intentionnellement une main sur ses abdominaux durs comme le roc.

Je pense que je viens de vomir un peu dans ma bouche, songea Bella en regardant Seth mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit ses fossettes se démarquer encore plus…

Oh Dieu du ciel… Que va-t-il dire à présent ?

Seth se pencha en avant et toucha doucement le ventre de Rosalie.

Oh, putain ! Gémit intérieurement Bella.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Quoi donc ? »

Seth sourit d’un petit air satisfait. « Quand tu es tombée du ciel, ça t’a fait mal ? »

Rosalie pouffa de rire une fois de plus. Bordel je rêve ? Rosalie ne pouffe pas de rire. 

Seth lui sourit de plus belle, puis il tourna son attention vers Alice. Ah, s’il vous plaît…

« Tu es positivement éthérée. Je n’arrête pas de penser que tu dois faire partie de mon fantasme de la femme parfaite… »

Alice battit des cils en regardant Seth, et Bella était convaincue de l’avoir entendue gémir faiblement…

Oh non ! Cela doit cesser !

« Seth, est-ce que tu vois Emmett là-bas ? »

Seth hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de Rosalie. Bella souffla d’exaspération. « Eh bien si tu continues à regarder sa femme comme ça ou que tu touches encore son ventre, il va te tuer, et je vais l’aider à disperser les morceaux ! »

Seth envoya sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, faisant soupirer Alice, Rosalie et Kate alors qu’il bombait les muscles de sa poitrine et ramenait ses cheveux en arrière. Son tee-shirt était si serré que ses abdominaux étaient clairement visibles au travers.

Bella regarda à la ronde pour obtenir de l’aide et vit Edward et Jasper en grande conversation avec Garrett. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Emmett à côté de la fontaine de chocolat dans un coin du patio. Il trempait des fraises dans le chocolat et les fourrait dans sa bouche comme des M&M. 

Bella soupira et se dirigea vers lui. Elle enfonça ses petits doigts dans son dos dur comme du marbre pour attirer son attention.

« Hmmm… hum ! Hé ! » Emmett se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils et une goutte de chocolat sur le menton. Bella soupira impatiemment et ramassa une serviette de table pour enlever les résidus de dessert sur le visage d’Emmett.

« Hm, bébé B, quoi de neuf ? » Marmonna Emmett autour de la dernière fraise.

« Emmett, ne vois-tu pas ce… ce trousseur de jupons qui essaye de charmer ta femme, ta sœur, et les femmes de tes amis ? » Siffla-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Emmett suivit le regard de Bella jusqu’à l’endroit où le gamin discutait avec les filles. Il regarda à nouveau Bella avec les sourcils relevés.

« Trousseur de jupons ? Vraiment ? Allons, B, ce n’est qu’un gamin en mal d’attention qui fait ses griffes, et d’ailleurs il est pratiquement ton frère ! Il faut que tu te décoinces, B, c’est juste un peu de drague inoffensive… Il n’y a pas mort d’homme… » Sourit Emmett en expliquant patiemment la situation à Bella qui continuait de taper du pied. 

Cependant, un mouvement dans le coin de son œil le fit regarder plus attentivement les interactions entre son épouse enceinte et le petit enfoiré qui la tâtait !

Bella sourit en voyant la jalousie et une lueur dangereuse apparaître dans les yeux d’Emmett alors qu’il regardait Seth écarter une mèche des cheveux de Rosalie de son épaule.

« Putain d’enfer, non ! Espèce de petit… » Bella le regarda s’éloigner avec un sourire satisfait.

« Bien dit… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en retournant auprès de Sue et d’Esme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bella attendait toujours de voir voler les plumes. Emmett se tenait maintenant aux côtés de Rosalie, riant à quelque chose que Seth leur racontait.

Incroyable ! Songea-t-elle. Elle remarqua que tout le monde avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires et soupira. La journée tirait à sa fin.

Elle sentit Edward glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et elle soupira en se détendant contre lui.

« Nos invités doivent partir bientôt, Bébé… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Bella se retourna pour lui faire face. « Je sais… » Dit-elle, essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé que ça ait été si court… » Commença-t-il, mais Bella le coupa rapidement.

« Ne sois pas désolé ! Je ne voulais pas du tout sembler ingrate. C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais jamais pu me donner, Edward ! Avoir notre famille ici est sans aucun doute la meilleure chose ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir fait ça, Bébé, je ne l’oublierai jamais ! » Lança-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille d’Edward et en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. Edward gémit en enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il approfondit le baiser.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Ils regardèrent autour d’un air penaud et virent que tout le monde les observait.

Bella devint écarlate en voyant son père qui fronçait les sourcils. Edward paraissait tout à fait impénitent, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise le froncement de sourcils de Seth qui reflétait celui de Charlie.

Edward haussa les sourcils en signe de défi.

À moi ! Pensa-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur les hanches de Bella.

Seth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea l’homme plus vieux.

« Mec ! C’est pas cool ! Tu ne peux pas faire des trucs comme ça à ma sœur ! Pas devant Charlie ou devant moi ! C’est juste malsain ! » Déclara Seth en frémissant.

Emmett rétorqua, « Gamin, cette merde que tu viens de voir n’est rien en comparaison de ce qu’ils font ! AÏE ! » S’exclama-t-il alors qu’Alice écrasait son pied sans ménagement.

Elle regarda Bella et lui fit un clin d’œil. 

Bella vit Charlie sourire à Seth, et elle était à peu près sûre de l’avoir entendu marmonner tranquillement un « Bien joué mon garçon ! »

Ce fut l’heure de se dire au revoir. Tout le monde partait, sauf Edward et Bella qui restaient à L.A. une journée de plus.

Bella marcha avec son bras passé autour de la taille d’Esme jusqu’à l’endroit où les limousines attendaient à l’extérieur de leur entrée privée pour conduire tout le monde à l’aéroport.

Esme souriait. « Tu le rends tellement heureux, Bella, » dit-elle.

Bella acquiesça. « Eh bien, il me rend plus heureuse que jamais je ne l’ai été. Il est vraiment l’autre moitié de moi. Grâce à Edward et à la façon dont il m’a aidée à me voir, je sais que je pourrais vivre sans lui si je le devais, mais je ne veux tout simplement jamais vivre sans lui… Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

Esme hocha la tête. « Je sais exactement comment tu te sens. Les parents de Carlisle étaient comme ça. Demande-lui de te raconter leur histoire. On se reparle bientôt, d’accord, Chérie ? »

Bella opina et étreignit Esme très fort. « Merci, maman, » murmura-t-elle avant d’embrasser sa joue veloutée.

Des au revoir furent échangés dans une rafale de câlins, d’embrassades et de promesses de se revoir bientôt.

Bella regarda la dernière limousine partir. Elle était triste de voir tout le monde s’en aller, mais elle était heureuse de passer du temps seule avec Edward.

« Fatiguée, mon Amour ? » Demanda-t-il en lançant un bras autour de ses épaules, l’entraînant à l’intérieur. Le personnel du Marmont était occupé à tout nettoyer dans le jardin et il y avait des gens qui entraient et sortaient du bungalow.

Anderson était sur les lieux pour s’assurer que personne ne s’aventure dans des parties de la maison où ils n’étaient pas supposés aller, et Edward était reconnaissant pour sa présence, mais il voulait être seul avec sa fiancée qu’il avait dû partager toute la journée !

Il regarda Bella alors qu’elle entrait dans le salon.

« Hé, ça te dirait d’aller prendre un verre ? »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Edward ne faisait pas la tournée des bars en temps normal.

« Dans un bar ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit. « Oui, dans un vrai bar ! Viens Fillette, allons célébrer entre nous. » Il alla la rejoindre.

Bella sentit ses yeux s’agrandir en le voyant s’approcher d’elle. Le regard de prédateur dans les yeux d’Edward ne fit rien non plus pour calmer ses hormones déchaînées.

Edward s’avança jusqu’à ce qu’il soit cuisse contre cuisse avec Bella. Elle avait la tête inclinée en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder. Il aimait le rose vif dans son cou et sur ses joues, et le fait qu’il était responsable de l’accélération de sa respiration et de la façon dont son pouls battait sauvagement à la base de sa gorge.

« Isabella… » Dit-il, et Bella dut bloquer ses genoux pour les empêcher de plier. 

Oh bon Dieu… Je vais jouir rien qu’à entendre le son de sa voix…

Bella gémit et lécha ses lèvres d’anticipation… Embrasse-moi… Baise-moi… Prends-moi sur le plancher…

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu’il penchait la tête et frôlait son nez sur l’étendue de sa gorge.

« Va te changer, Bébé… Je veux passer un peu de temps seul avec toi… » Murmura-t-il juste avant de s’éloigner.

C’EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Edward était déjà en train de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais elle pouvait l’entendre rire sous cape.

Espèce de petit allumeur !

Edward souriait toujours en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

Il finit de prendre sa douche plus vite que l’éclair. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain pour apercevoir Bella assise sur le lit dans son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et sa culotte assortie, l’air à la fois aguichante et innocente.

Il s’arrêta et sentit sa verge à moitié molle revenir énergiquement à la vie.

Bella envoya ses cheveux derrière son épaule et fit une moue légère.

« Tu ne m’as pas dit ce que je devrais porter pour aller au bar… » Dit-elle avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, faisait palpiter la verge engorgée d’Edward.

Putain ! Cette lèvre… humide, boudeuse, et enflée… enroulée autour de sa…

Edward gémit doucement et Bella baissa la tête de manière à ce que ses cheveux cachent son sourire provocateur. Vas-y, taquine-moi… Sparky ! On verra bien qui abdiquera le premier…

Avant qu’Edward ne puisse dire ‘Au diable la sortie dans un bar,’ Bella se releva prestement du lit et se déhancha jusqu’au placard. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber sur la causeuse au pied du lit tout en s’extirpant de sa culotte garçonne, troquant celle-ci pour un G-string blanc. Bella n’aimait pas vraiment porter le ‘morceau de fil de coton’ comme elle se plaisait à l’appeler, mais ce soir il lui servirait à atteindre un but bien précis. Edward allait penser à sa chatte et à son cul à peine couverts toute la soirée… Bien fait pour lui !

Elle ignora complètement le regard perçant d’Edward en enfilant un soutien-gorge bustier blanc avant de se glisser dans une magnifique robe grise, rouge et blanche qui dénudait une de ses épaules avec sa coupe diagonale. C’était Alice qui avait insisté pour qu’elle l’apporte dans ses bagages, et Bella était contente qu’elle l’ait fait. Pour aller avec la robe, Bella mit une paire de sandales noires et elle tira les côtés de ses cheveux en arrière, les maintenant en place avec un peigne, laissant le reste de sa chevelure tomber librement dans son dos. 

Elle s’assit à la commode munie d’un miroir et se maquilla les yeux dans le style ‘Jerseylicieux,’ pour donner à son regard un look charbonneux et mystérieux – comme Alice le lui avait montré. 

Edward était paralysé sur place. Il n’avait pas bougé un muscle depuis que Bella s’était levée du lit.

Oh putain de baise… elle… nichons… envie… Edward savait que son cerveau avait officiellement arrêté de fonctionner dès le moment où Isabella avait laissé tomber son soutien-gorge. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Bella regarda son fiancé par-dessus son épaule et lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Tu vas rester planté là ? Ou bien tu m’emmènes quelque part, Sparky ? » Elle lança un regard indifférent à Edward et retourna à son maquillage.

Edward secoua la tête et se fit un petit laïus dans sa tête. « T’es une telle chiffe ! Elle tortille un peu son cul et ses nénés devant toi et tu n’arrives pas à penser clairement ! Quel genre d’homme es-tu ? Serais-tu simplement le petit chien de poche de Bella ? Où sont tes couilles ? Elle ne fait que se venger de la façon dont tu l’as taquinée, ne la laisse pas gagner ! Fais-la supplier pour avoir ta bite ! Laisse-la miauler et pousser ce gémissement sexy si elle veut ta queue, et ensuite montre-lui qui est le chef… »

FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! Elle me possède jusqu’à la moelle et elle le sait ! Mais je peux plonger en combattant…

Quand Edward sourit à la réflexion de Bella dans le miroir, tellement innocemment et suavement, elle aurait dû savoir qu’il mijotait quelque chose. Elle aurait dû. Mais elle tomba dans le panneau. Elle se fit rouler dans la farine, comme dirait Charlie.

« Désolé, Bébé. Ça ne sera pas long, » dit-il. Il entra dans le placard et en sortit un boxer et des chaussettes noirs. Il allait porter du noir sur du noir. Une chemise noire, combinée à une cravate noire et un complet noir. Bella était trop ravissante pour qu’il porte un jean. Il tenta de dompter ses cheveux mais y renonça et décida plutôt de se raser.

Quand ils furent prêts, Edward sortit une longue boîte de bijoutier et la tendit à Bella.

Elle haleta. « Edward ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Tu me gâtes trop ! Pourquoi m’as-tu déniché ça ? »

Edward émit un petit rire. « Si tu arrêtes de jacasser pendant une seconde, je vais pouvoir te dire quelque chose. Tu sais que je n’ai pas payé pour ta bague, c’est un bijou de famille. » Bella hocha la tête et se demanda où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne vais pas non plus payer pour ton jonc de mariage, parce qu’il s’agit d’un assortiment. En fait j’ai même l’alliance de mon grand-père, alors tu n’auras pas besoin de m’en procurer une non plus… Donc cela dit, je voulais t’acheter quelque chose que tu pourras porter n’importe quand, et je sais combien tu aimes tes colliers, alors j’ai fait faire ceci pour toi. »

Bella regarda le visage d’Edward, répondant à l’émotion qui y était inscrite. « Parce que je t’aime et parce que tu es mienne ! Même quand nous ne sommes pas dans la salle de jeux ou que ce n’est pas le week-end, tu m’appartiens, Isabella, et je t’appartiens ! »

Bella acquiesça en ouvrant aveuglément la boîte plate. Nichée dans l’étoffe de l’écrin se trouvait une chaîne torsadée argentée. 

Edward prit le collier de l’écrin et retourna Bella pour l’attacher à son cou. Il se tint à nouveau devant elle pour admirer le métal brillant reposant contre sa gorge crémeuse.

Hmmm…

Bella fronça le nez et regarda Edward avec une expression étudiée. « Ce n’est pas de l’argent, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, Bébé. C’est du platine. J’ai pensé que ça irait bien avec ta bague. » Edward baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Attends, où est ta bague ? » Questionna-t-il.

Bella inspira profondément. « Écoute, ne t’énerve pas, d’accord ? Mais je l’ai enlevée parce que… » Le reste de ce qu’elle allait dire se perdit alors qu’Edward laissait échapper un juron sonore.

« Putain de merde, je le savais que c’était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je… » Commença-t-il, seulement pour être interrompu par la main de Bella posée sur sa bouche.

« Pas un mot de plus, Cullen ! Contente-toi de m’écouter ! Je veux passer la soirée avec toi. C’est déjà assez merdique que les paparazzi nous voient ensemble et prennent encore une autre photo, peux-tu imaginer la frénésie s’ils voient ma bague ? »

Edward semblait être sur le point de protester, mais Bella grogna à son intention avant de poursuivre en toute hâte.

« Je veux juste un peu de temps avec toi avant que ça ne commence. Je promets qu’après ce soir, je n’enlèverai plus jamais ma bague en public et tout le monde saura que nous allons nous marier. S’il te plaît, Edward, s’il te plaît donne-nous ce soir… » Le doux plaidoyer de Bella alla droit au cœur d’Edward.

Il prit sa joue en coupe dans sa paume. « D’accord, soyons simplement nous ce soir. Mais quand nous serons de retour… »

Bella hocha la tête. « … Je remettrai ma bague, promis ! » Dit-elle joyeusement.

Edward sourit et déclara de sa voix diabolique, « J’allais dire que quand nous allons rentrer plus tard, je vais te faire crier mon nom tellement fort en te baisant qu’il n’y aura aucun doute, dans l’esprit de qui que ce soit, que tu m’appartiens ! »

Bella resta bouche bée sous le choc et l’excitation et Edward ne perdit pas de temps à se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il prit sa main et la tira gentiment. « Allons-y ! »

Ils traversèrent lentement la propriété pour se rendre au bar de l’hôtel, bavardant à propos de la journée. Bella était tellement heureuse que toute la famille ait été présente ainsi que leurs amis les plus proches. Une jolie hôtesse les accueillit à la porte.

Edward demanda une table dans un coin tranquille, mais le bar était conçu de telle sorte que même s’il y avait des tables dans les coins, aucune n’était très isolée.

Il commanda une bière et Bella un spritzer au vin blanc avec beaucoup de glaçons. Edward tint la main de Bella lâchement sur la table tandis qu’ils continuaient de parler au sujet des deux semaines à venir. 

La première exposition de Bella allait avoir lieu la semaine suivante, et Edward pouvait voir que ça la rendait très nerveuse. Il était heureux à la pensée que le tournage devrait être terminé à ce moment-là, et il avait expliqué à Garrett qu’il se devait d’être à la maison pour les expositions de Bella. Elle en avait trois qui se suivaient de très près. San Francisco le 20 mars, Los Angeles pendant trois jours à partir du 26, et ensuite San Diego le 31.

Edward était inquiet que Bella ne soit pas capable de supporter la pression de voyager, des horaires de fou et de toute l’attention qui viendrait avec son succès. 

Il se pencha en avant alors qu’elle expliquait qu’elle avait un meeting avec la coordonnatrice de l’exposition plus tard dans la semaine.

« Es-tu contente de la façon dont Arielle Aims a tout organisé jusqu’à maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n’avait pas encore rencontré cette femme.

Bella hocha la tête. « Jusqu’à présent elle a l’air de faire du bon boulot. Je n’ai rien eu à faire, à part vérifier que l’encadrement des tableaux avait été fait selon mes spécifications. » Elle sourit avec enthousiasme. « Je pense que tu vas aimer la collection que j’ai sélectionnée. Ce ne sont pas seulement mes œuvres les plus récentes ; il y a aussi d’autres pièces. Les photos de toi seul et de nous deux sont à la fin de l’exhibition, alors c’est une sorte de progression… mais tu vas les voir, et je suis sûre que tu vas finir par t’écœurer à force de les voir ! » Rigola-t-elle, mais Edward secoua la tête.

« Bébé, je n’arrête pas de te dire que tu ne te vois pas clairement. Et tu ne vois pas le talent que tu as. Bella, tu vois la vie et tu la captures sous un angle complètement différent de celui de toute autre personne que j’ai déjà eu l’occasion de rencontrer. Il y a une nostalgie dans ton travail, un espoir pour un avenir meilleur… Tu fais les gens qui voient ton œuvre se demander s’ils peuvent avoir ce que tu dépeins dans tes tableaux… C’est phénoménal, Bébé, » déclara tranquillement Edward. Il sourit à la teinte de rose sur les joues de Bella. Elle baissa la tête et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

Ils prirent leur dîner et burent un autre verre, ce qui rendit Bella très détendue. Alors qu’ils quittaient le bar, ils furent entourés de paparazzi. Edward fut irrité par cette intrusion, mais Bella prit son bras et suggéra discrètement qu’ils posent pour quelques photos afin qu’on leur laisse ensuite la paix.

Elle roula des yeux et adressa un sourire quelque peu éméché à Edward alors qu’il contemplait le haut de sa robe. « Pas longtemps maintenant… » Marmonna-t-il.

Oh merde ! Roméo vient de faire son entrée…

Bella se tourna vers les journalistes et braqua vers eux ce qu’elle espérait être un regard menaçant.

« Ok, vous avez eu vos photos, alors bonne nuit ! »

Elle s’empara de la main d’Edward et l’entraîna loin des paparazzi avant qu’il puisse dire quelque chose qui allait l’embarrasser.

Edward rit et haussa les épaules alors qu’il se faisait tirer à travers le groupe. « Que puis-je dire, les gars, n’argumentez jamais avec une femme qui est tenace – ma Bella sait ce qu’elle veut et elle me veut, euh ça, MAINTENANT ! »

Les reporters éclatèrent de rire ; ils se mirent à siffler et à faire des suggestions obscènes alors que Bella devenait écarlate et tirait la main d’Edward en se hâtant.

Edward laissa Bella le guider le long des allées menant à leur bungalow. Il pouvait entendre les mots et les phrases proférés qui sonnaient étrangement comme des menaces contre lui.

« Bella ? Bébé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Il était soucieux et il fit halte alors qu’ils arrivaient en vue de leur bungalow.

Bella se tourna vers lui dans le clair de lune et la douce lueur des lampes le long du sentier.

« Non, gros malin, ça ne va pas ! Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? Maintenant ils vont penser que nous nous précipitons chez nous pour baiser ! » Lança-t-elle.

Edward la regarda pendant un moment avec incrédulité, puis il commit une erreur. Il envoya sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

« C’est le cas ! Nous nous précipitons chez nous pour baiser. Pour avoir le meilleur sexe jamais enregistré dans les annales ! » Dit-il quand il eut regagné son souffle.

Bella grogna à son intention.

Edward rit de plus belle.

« Allons, Bébé, que penses-tu qu’ils s’imaginaient ? Que nous retournions à notre bungalow pour faire un gâteau ? » Il sourit narquoisement.

Bella le fustigea du regard. « Eh bien préparez-vous à passer du temps aux fourneaux, M. Edward ‘Je ne peux pas garder mon clapet fermé’ Cullen, parce que je n’aurai pas de rapports sexuels avec vous quand tout le monde sait ce que nous faisons ! »

Sur ce, Bella se retourna et se précipita avec colère dans le bungalow, où Anderson et Brian étaient en train de regarder un match de basketball quand elle claqua la porte à 5 cm du nez d’Edward.

Les deux gardes du corps sursautèrent et se massèrent dans la cuisine avec Edward et Bella. Anderson regarda Edward qui semblait irrité et Bella qui avait l’air furieuse, et il sut qu’il n’allait pas se mettre au milieu de ce qui paraissait être une colossale dispute conjugale !

Il s’empressa de leur souhaiter bonne nuit, et Brian et lui sortirent presqu’en courant du bungalow. « On l’a échappé belle ! » Commenta Brian en décidant avec Anderson de laisser le couple nouvellement fiancé à lui-même.

Bella dévisagea Edward avec un regard tranchant comme le silex. « Je vais me mettre au lit. Peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à propos de ne pas te comporter comme un gamin de quinze ans la prochaine fois que nous serons devant les paparazzi ! Mon père et tes parents ne sont pas aveugles et ils lisent les journaux eux aussi, tu sais. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, mais je n’aimerais pas qu’ils pensent que je suis une traînée qui vient de nulle part et qui écarte les jambes chaque fois que tu me souris ! »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Edward fixer la porte, en état de choc.

D’accord, son commentaire était un peu risqué, mais il n’avait jamais insinué que Bella était une traînée ou une pute ou quoi que ce soit du genre !

Edward agrippa sa nuque avec ses mains. Putain qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec les femmes ? Une minute ils avaient une merveilleuse soirée remplie avec la promesse de faire l’amour pendant des heures, et la minute suivante il se faisait réprimander comme un môme de cinq ans qui avait été pris en train de pisser dans des plantes en pots !

Je ne l’ai pas traitée comme si elle était une traînée de bas étage ou quoi que ce soit ! N’est-ce pas ? Putain ! Je me demande si elle a des problèmes d’hormones… peut-être que c’est ce moment dans son cycle… hmmm… Ça doit être ça, parce que ce n’est pas moi… n’est-ce pas ? C’est de la foutaise ! Je vais régler ça tout de suite ! Il faut que je lui enlève ces sottises de la tête… Hmmm.

Edward se sourit à lui-même. C’était risqué, mais il savait qu’un peu de jeu de rôle avait réussi par le passé à mettre les choses en perspective pour Bella. Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre, et il monta l’escalier en silence…

Bella était montée à l’étage et s’était rendue directement à la salle de bain. Elle était embarrassée qu’Edward ait dit quelque chose de tellement… rustre aux journalistes à son sujet, mais en même temps elle pouvait entendre une petite voix crier dans sa tête que peut-être qu’elle réagissait de manière exagérée.

Le problème était qu’elle était opiniâtre, et elle ne savait pas comment lâcher le morceau.

Alors qu’elle enlevait son maquillage et le peigne dans ses cheveux, elle se demanda ce qui la contrariait.

Oui, Edward avait été un peu inapproprié, mais il ne lui avait pas manqué de respect. Bella se brossa les dents et conclut qu’elle était en train de laisser ses vieilles insécurités se manifester à nouveau.

Arrête d’être une telle mauviette, Bella ! Edward t’aime, espèce d’idiote ! C’est pour ça qu’il t’a demandé de l’épouser ! Peut-être que c’est pour ça que tu devrais porter sa bague, au lieu de t’inquiéter de ce que la presse va dire !

Bella descendit la fermeture Éclair de sa robe et retira ses chaussures. Elle retira ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le baby doll rose pâle qu’elle avait acheté chez Diesel pendant une virée shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. À part le fait que le morceau de lingerie était complètement transparent, il était plutôt simple avec des bretelles spaghetti d’une teinte plus foncée, et il était ajusté sous les seins. Il était court et tombait juste en dessous du sommet de ses cuisses. Bella rougit un peu en enfilant la petite culotte à taille haute assortie. Elle espérait que ça plairait à Edward. Elle brossa ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils brillent et tombent dans son dos.

Elle n’avait pas entendu d’activité au rez-de-chaussée et elle se demanda si elle devrait descendre et aller présenter des excuses à Edward pour avoir fait un si gros drame à propos d’un truc aussi insignifiant.

Avec le recul, c’était plutôt drôle. Au moins pour une fois les journalistes pourraient citer quelque chose qu’Edward avait dit sans avoir besoin d’inventer quoi que ce soit, songea-t-elle en souriant. Elle s’apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre pour aller à la recherche d’Edward quand les lumières s’éteignirent.

Elle haleta. Elle n’avait pas peur du noir. Les somptueux rideaux couleur crème étaient ouverts, permettant au pâle clair de lune de briller dans la grande pièce.

Bella pouvait sentir Edward tout près. Les poils à l’arrière de son cou et sur ses bras se dressèrent et sa respiration s’accéléra. Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je suis… je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle.

Silence.

Bella se demanda si en fait il était dans la pièce.

« Edward ? Je… je ne voulais pas faire tout un plat avec cette histoire de journalistes… » Essaya-t-elle encore.

Le silence persista.

Putain ! Soit il jouait avec elle… soit il n’était pas là !

Bella sentit un frisson d’excitation la parcourir et elle se mit à ruisseler.

Elle gémit.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avança lentement dans l’obscurité vers la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux cherchaient un mouvement dans les ténèbres, mais ils ne détectèrent rien.

Bella se détendit légèrement et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en posant la main sur la poignée de porte pour l’ouvrir.

Elle fut soudainement arrachée de la porte, une main l’entourant et la tirant contre une poitrine dure comme le roc tandis que l’autre main se fermait sur sa bouche pour faire taire le cri qu’elle laissa échapper.

« Arrête de lutter, Fillette. La lavette que tu as pour petit ami n’est pas ici pour t’aider en ce moment, » gronda la voix d’Edward dans son oreille. Bella faillit s’évanouir d’excitation.

C’est le temps de jouer !

« Enlevez vos sales paluches de sur moi, espèce de… néandertalien ! Lâchez-moi ! Oh ! » Elle poussa un cri aigu alors qu’Edward la déposait sans ménagement sur le lit. Bella rebondit à quelques reprises avant d’essayer de ramper hors du lit.

Mais Edward bougea rapidement. Il faufila une main autour de l’une de ses chevilles et la tira vers le bas sur le lit. Il chevaucha ses hanches et détacha son jean d’une main alors que Bella tentait de lui donner des coups de pied. Une série de claques cinglantes sur son cul la stoppa dans ses actions.

Il se pencha sur son corps, et son souffle chaud réchauffa son oreille et son cou.

« Tu es seule maintenant, petite fille. Je sais que tu as des biens de valeur ici… Je t’ai regardée flatter bassement cette chiffe avec qui tu étais pendant le dîner. Isabella, c’est ça ? Où est ta bague, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton placide.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! Ôtez. Vous. De. Sur. Moi ! » Cracha Bella.

Edward sourit. Elle voulait jouer !

« Tu vas devoir me forcer… Fillette, il n’y a personne ici pour t’aider en ce moment… » Grogna-t-il.

Bella rua vers le haut et se retourna, profitant de la poigne moins ferme d’Edward.

Elle s’extirpa du lit et trébucha vers la commode.

« Mon… mon petit ami sera bientôt de retour, alors vous feriez mieux de partir. Je n’ai rien de valeur pour vous ici, » dit-elle, ses yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Bella pouvait sentir son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas joué comme ça. Elle avait oublié combien Edward était bon pour se glisser dans la peau d’un personnage, au point qu’elle arrêtait d’être Bella et devenait le personnage qu’elle jouait.

C’était excitant et spontané, ce qui la fit mouiller encore plus. Edward avait l’air dangereux et menaçant, agenouillé sur le lit. Il avait l’air d’une panthère dans son jean noir.

Bella essaya de penser à une façon de s’échapper tout en ne lâchant pas son prédateur du regard.

Les yeux de celui-ci scintillaient dans le clair de lune alors que son regard brûlant chauffait son corps de haut en bas. « Tu m’as l’air des plus délectables, Isabella… Je me demande si tu as aussi bon goût que ne le laissent croire les apparences… » Son ton insolent parvint aux oreilles de Bella et elle se raidit.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings. « Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Je vous suggère de partir, parce que mon petit ami vous tuera s’il vous trouve ici, » siffla-t-elle.

Il sortit lentement du lit et fit un pas vers elle.

« Oh, je vais faire tellement plus que te toucher… Je vais sucer ces jolis tétons roses jusqu’à ce que tu cries, et ensuite je vais foutre cette petite minette toute chaude que tu essayes de cacher jusqu’à ce que tu me demandes grâce… Et je vais te faire jouir sur toute ma bite… si tu es une bonne fille pour moi. Seras-tu une bonne fille, Isabella ? »

Bella déglutit bruyamment. Elle n’arrivait plus à penser clairement. Les mots d’Edward avaient tissé un nuage de luxure autour d’elle, et son corps y réagissait.

« N-n-non ! Je ne vais jamais implorer quoi que ce soit de votre part ! Vous allez devoir me prendre de force ! » Sa voix était élevée de panique et d’excitation.

Edward lui adressa un sourire sinistre et haussa les épaules presqu’avec désinvolture. « C’est ton choix. Mais tu vas crier et tu vas supplier, et si je te laisse jouir, tu vas crier mon nom et tout le monde va savoir que tu m’appartiens ! »

« Mon petit ami… » Débuta-t-elle, mais Edward la coupa avec un éclat de rire.

« Ton petit ami est un trouduc à la bite molle ! » Lança-t-il, et Bella dut mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Elle se précipita soudainement vers la porte de la salle de bain, mais une fois encore, il fut là avant elle, riant, ricanant à sa faible tentative de fuite.

Bella hurla et lui donna un coup de pied quand elle ne réussit pas à l’attaquer avec ses poings qu’il avait aisément attrapés.

Il la prit dans ses bras comme un fétu et la redéposa sur le lit sans plus de ménagement que tout à l’heure. Cette fois-ci il l’avait retournée sur le dos, et avant qu’elle puisse dire ‘ouf,’ ses poignets furent enchaînés à la tête de lit et il se déplaça vers ses pieds. Il attacha une cheville à l’angle avec une cravate et attrapa son autre jambe alors qu’elle essayait de lui donner un coup de pied.

Son regard sévère la fit s’immobiliser. « Tu vas payer pour avoir osé vouloir te rebeller, Isabella, » dit-il doucement.

Putain ! 

Une fois que son autre cheville fut attachée, Edward s’agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées et plaça ses mains sur ses propres cuisses dans une pose dominatrice.

« Tu es si jolie, ligotée comme ça, vilaine fille. Mais assez parlé, j’ai faim… »

Bella gémit tandis qu’il se penchait et que ses lèvres s’approchaient des siennes. Elle détourna la tête, paniquée, et sentit son souffle sur son cou. Il riait doucement.

« Tu n’as pas à embrasser ma bouche, Isabella ; je vais te donner autre chose à embrasser plus tard… » 

« Non… non, je vous en prie… ne faites pas ça… » Elle commença à lutter et essaya de l’enlever de sur elle.

Elle sentit une douleur aiguë sur son sein et baissa les yeux pour voir la tête d’Edward sur son sein gauche. La douleur à son mamelon s’intensifia jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse un petit cri.

Rapidement l’élancement disparut, mais il fut suivi par une langue rugueuse et humide qui passa sur le corsage transparent de son baby doll.

« Ah, et puis merde… » L’entendit-elle dire avant de sentir les bretelles sauter et le tissu délicat être arraché de son corps.

« Qu’est-ce que…! Es-tu complètement timbré ? C’était flambant neuf ! » Sa colère était réelle à présent et elle voulait le gifler pour faire disparaître son sourire arrogant.

Il se déhancha et appuya sa verge à peine couverte sur la petite culotte trempée de Bella. 

« Bien fait pour toi… » Dit-il avec satisfaction juste avant de saisir le côté de son slip et de tirer. Le tissu élastique pinça sa hanche avant de céder sous la force d’Edward et il le tint en l’air devant elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu… » Commença-t-elle, mais il secoua vivement la tête, s’empressant de faire une boule avec le matériau déchiré et mouillé et de la fourrer dans la bouche de Bella.

Bella se raidit, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Edward la regardait attentivement pour discerner des signes d’inconfort ou de peur, et lorsqu’il vit sa réaction, il tendit rapidement la main et prit sa joue en coupe dans sa paume.

« Est-ce que c’est trop, Bébé ? Veux-tu arrêter ? » Il retira gentiment le tissu de sa bouche.

Bella fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées avant de le regarder avec des yeux aux paupières alourdies. « Non, et non. Je préférerais le goût du jus de ma chatte, » répondit-elle.

« Putain… Bella, tu vas causer ma mort… » Répliqua-t-il, abasourdi. Bella sourit et hocha la tête. Edward la regarda avant de mettre ses doigts sur son sexe et de les passer rapidement à travers ses plis, recueillant un peu de son nectar. 

Il pressa ses doigts sur la bouche ouverte de Bella et elle les suça avidement avant de leur donner un coup de langue. Edward éloigna ses doigts et gémit en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser exigeant. Il l’embrassa dans le cou et sur la poitrine avant que sa bouche ne tète un mamelon, puis l’autre. Sa main pinça et tordit celui qui n’était pas dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce que Bella laisse échapper un chapelet de jurons. Elle essaya de pousser ses tétons dans la bouche et la main d’Edward, mais il se déplaça vers l’arrière, si bien que son contact ne fut jamais suffisant.

« Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez de me faire ça… » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas que j’arrête… Tu veux que je te baise, n’est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te laisse jouir… Tu veux que je titille ton petit clito rose jusqu’à ce que ta chatte explose et que tes jus s’écoulent de toi… C’est ça que tu veux, » déclara-t-il en mordant la peau sous ses seins, le long de son abdomen et autour de son nombril.

« Non… putain… non… s’il vous plaît… Je ne veux pas ça… » Bella était en train de perdre le combat et ils le savaient tous les deux. Sa voix était exigeante et remplie de désir.

Edward savait qu’il ne pourrait pas durer et il décida qu’il était temps d’obtenir un certain soulagement. Il se redressa subitement et Bella ouvrit les yeux pour le voir s’agenouiller au-dessus de sa bouche. Ses genoux étaient de chaque côté de sa tête et Edward tenait son phallus engorgé devant sa bouche.

« Ouvre grand… » Marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés de Bella se posèrent sur l’énorme verge qui suintait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur toute la surface de son menton. Elle voulait se détourner de lui, mais elle se languissait de goûter son sperme. Elle geignit alors que sa langue sortait pour lécher le fluide clair de son gland, qui taquinait sa bouche.

Edward rua des hanches et se poussa dans les profondeurs de la bouche de Bella. Elle combattit le réflexe nauséeux en prenant le temps de respirer par le nez. Elle savait qu’Edward ne lui couperait pas son air. Tandis qu’elle s’acclimatait à la sensation de son membre viril dans sa bouche, les yeux d’Edward étaient fermés et il savourait sa langue torride autour de sa verge. Il la retira et la réintroduisit lentement entre ses lèvres avides. Cette fois elle lécha et suça, lui donnant des baisers détrempés en frottant son visage partout sur son pénis.

Edward pouvait sentir ses testicules se contracter alors que Bella continuait de vénérer son phallus avec sa bouche.

Soudain, il saisit la base de sa verge et stoppa Bella dans ses mouvements. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais foutre ta bouche maintenant. Ne. Bouge. Pas. Quand je vais jouir, tu vas tout avaler comme s’il s’agissait de ta glace préférée, compris ? » Il amena son sexe tendu à sa bouche une fois de plus.

Bella le dévisagea, bouche cousue et mutine.

Edward secoua la tête, et tout à coup Bella sentit une petite tape sur sa joue. Elle se rendit compte qu’Edward l’avait tapée avec son pénis ! Pas fort du tout, mais assez pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Dès que ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent, Edward s’introduisit à l’intérieur. Il tint chaque côté de la tête de Bella et ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir doucement.

« Putain, ta bouche est si chaude… Suce ma bite pendant que je baise ta bouche… C’est ça… Suce plus fort… Je vais…Putain… Ouiiiii ! » Edward fit gicler son sperme dans la gorge de Bella et elle l’avala rapidement pour ne rien en perdre.

Edward glissa le long du lit afin que son membre viril à demi ramolli soit niché à l’entrée du sexe ruisselant de Bella. Elle miaulait et essayait de créer une friction entre ses jambes, mais il restait juste un peu hors de sa portée.

« Tu suces à merveille, vilaine fille. Tu es une petite chose vorace, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as bu ce foutre comme si c’était de l’eau ! Tu en veux plus, hmm ? Tu veux plus de ma queue ? » La voix d’Edward était presqu’un roucoulement, mais Bella n’était pas née d’hier.

Elle tenta de détourner la tête alors qu’il caressait sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, mais il le poussa dans sa bouche et Bella lui donna un coup de langue avant de gémir et de le mordre.

Elle le relâcha et commença à se débattre contre ses entraves encore une fois.

« Détachez-moi ! Je n’essayerai pas de m’enfuir, je le promets ! Je ne dirai à personne que vous étiez ici ! » Dit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête en lui souriant. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur sa poitrine et Bella sentit son mamelon se faire pincer durement.

Elle haleta.

« Tu as raison, tu n’essayeras pas de t’enfuir parce que je n’en ai pas encore terminé avec toi… Maintenant, où se cache donc ce petit clito ? » Ses doigts agiles descendirent le long de son torse et de son ventre. Il caressa son pubis comme s’il s’agissait d’un animal de compagnie. « … Si jolie… Quelle jolie petite minette… Ah, le voilà… » Avec un petit rire ravi, Edward fit sortir son clitoris de son capuchon. Ses yeux étaient brillants de malice.

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour essayer de rester silencieuse. Elle n’était pas capable d’empêcher son traître de corps de réagir aux stimulations d’Edward alors qu’il effleurait la petite perle, appuyant un doigt dessus et commençant à la frotter gentiment.

Elle hurla de frustration parce que ce n’était pas suffisant pour la faire jouir, mais c’était assez pour la faire se tordre dans les limbes, son orgasme juste hors de portée.

À maintes reprises Edward caressa, titilla et frotta son clitoris. Ses doigts ne se fatiguaient jamais. Il ralentit seulement au moment où Bella sentit ses entrailles se resserrer tout au fond de son sexe brûlant. Une fois qu’elle fut à nouveau silencieuse, Edward s’avança et Bella sursauta en sentant sa langue là où ses doigts avaient été.

Sa langue était chaude et douce, chatouillant gentiment son clitoris avant qu’Edward ne prenne le bouton durci dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Bella se cambra contre son visage.

Les mains fermes d’Edward la repoussèrent sur le matelas et il la tint en place alors qu’il se déplaçait vers le bas pour boire le nectar qui s’écoulait d’elle, trempant les draps.

Bella attendait que cette langue diabolique s’introduise en elle et lui procure un peu de friction, un peu de soulagement, mais le soulagement ne vint jamais.

À la place, Edward se servit de sa langue pour chatouiller son entrée. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire tandis qu’il lapait son ouverture ou qu’il revenait faire pression sur son clitoris laissé pour compte avant de s’affairer plus bas encore une fois.

Finalement elle ne fut plus en mesure d’en supporter davantage.

« Oh s’il vous plaît… je vous en prie… Je ferai n’importe quoi… S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi jouir… Prenez-moi ! Baisez-moi ! Qu’importe ! Mais faites quelque chose ! » Bella était au bord des lamentations tellement elle avait besoin d’atteindre l’orgasme.

Edward essuya sa bouche avec les restes de son baby doll en lambeaux et Bella détesta le petit sourire satisfait qu’il arborait.

« Hmmm, c’était quoi ça ? Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas bien entendu… » Dit-il en se penchant sur elle. Bella pouvait sentir l’odeur de ses sécrétions acidulées dans son souffle. Elle grogna, ses yeux devenus de minces fentes noires dans la semi obscurité, mais Edward pouvait voir comment ils brillaient dangereusement.

Elle était furax au-delà du possible !

« BAISEZ-MOI MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-elle.

Edward s’aligna avec son entrée et s’enfonça en elle. Bella cria encore alors qu’elle jouissait avec tant d’intensité que pendant un moment elle perdit conscience.

Le rythme d’Edward était brutal et profond. Chaque coup de rein délibéré. Bella gémissait, miaulait ; elle pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter de nouveau alors même que son corps continuait d’avoir des spasmes de son dernier climax.

Edward s’appuya sur un bras et tendit la main entre eux, entreprenant de frotter son clitoris assidûment.

« Encore… » Ordonna-t-il, et Bella se laissa couler dans les abysses encore une fois.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, flottant dans une mer de sensations, de sentiments, de besoin…

Bella n’avait aucune idée du nombre de fois qu’elle jouit, un orgasme n’attendant pas l’autre. Juste comme elle commençait à sentir à nouveau ses membres, Edward pinçait ses mamelons, tortillait son clitoris, bougeait plus vigoureusement, plus vite, changeant d’angle afin que sa verge frappe son point G, la faisant basculer une fois de plus dans un gouffre de volupté.

Edward sentait qu’il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Il fallait qu’il se soulage en elle. Il baissa les yeux et écarta les cheveux humides de Bella de son visage.

« Encore une fois, petite paillarde… » Murmura-t-il.

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle secoua la tête alors même que les mots quittaient sa gorge desséchée.

« Non, pas encore, s’il vous plaît… Je ne peux pas… Non… » Sanglota-t-elle sans verser de larmes.

Edward se tourna sur son flanc, ses jambes en ciseaux entre les siennes, ce qui lui donnait libre accès à son clitoris. L’angle était différent et Bella sentit son érection grossir en elle.

« Oui, tu peux ! Tu vas crier mon nom quand tu vas jouir, » dit-il alors que ses doigts trouvaient le bourgeon stimulé à outrance qu’ils pincèrent tandis qu’il le branlait comme s’il s’agissait d’un pénis miniature.

« Non-non-non-non… putain de bordel… oh-mon-Dieu… EDWARDDDDD ! » Alors qu’il sentait sa chatte se serrer de nouveau autour de lui, Edward sentit la tension et il se tordit de façon à appuyer profondément dans son passage tandis que son sperme jaillissait hors de lui.

Bella sentit chaque jet de sperme qui fusa en elle, et son corps répondit une fois de plus. 

Elle était sûre d’être paralysée à partir du cou. 

Edward était pratiquement allongé sur elle et elle accueillit avec joie la lourdeur de son corps. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et de leurs fluides combinés. Leur respiration avait ralenti. Bella ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, mais même maintenant, son corps continuait de frémir à l’occasion.

Edward avait l’impression d’avoir couru le marathon de Boston en bottes de ski. Il savait qu’il était trop lourd pour Bella, mais il avait besoin d’un moment pour recouvrer ses sens.

Il roula sur le côté et détacha immédiatement les entraves aux poignets de Bella.

Il se déplaça vers le bas et libéra ses chevilles. Il passa ses mains sur ses pieds et le long de ses jambes, massant ses muscles.

« Le tiroir du haut… » Murmura la voix de Bella.

« Quoi donc, Bébé ? » Questionna-t-il en captant les mots.

« Le tiroir du haut, sous mes petites culottes… ma bague… » Répondit-elle.

Edward se leva et revint bientôt avec sa bague de fiançailles.

Il la glissa au doigt de Bella et se pencha pour baiser sa main.

« Je ne vais plus jamais l’enlever, Bébé. Je pense que tu as bousillé mon clitoris cette fois-ci… » Déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. Cela se changea en un gémissement, chaque muscle de son corps semblant lui faire mal.

« Ouille ! Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, Edward ? Je n’arrive pas à bouger un putain de muscle ! Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! » S’exclama Bella alors qu’Edward commençait à rire. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Viens, toi mon bébé ! Allons prendre une douche, et après je vais te faire un bon massage… »

« En plus il faut que vous changiez les draps, c’est vraiment pas ragoûtant ce que vous avez laissé là comme gâchis… Et puis… mon petit ami va revenir… » Le taquina-t-elle.

Edward grogna en soufflant dans son cou. « Qu’il aille se faire foutre ! Tu es mienne pour toujours à présent ! » Il éclata d’un rire bruyant et démoniaque avant de la mettre debout à l’intérieur de la cabine de douche.

Une heure plus tard, Bella était au lit, pelotonnée sur la poitrine d’Edward. Les draps avaient été changés et ils avaient étanché leur soif avec du jus de fruits et de l’eau. Edward avait massé Bella avec de la crème à l’arnica et lui avait donné deux Advil afin qu’elle ne ressente pas de mauvais effet plus tard.

Il regarda son portable. Il était un peu plus de 2h30 du matin.

« Merci pour ce merveilleux week-end, mon Amour. Je n’oublierai jamais ces quelques derniers jours. Ce soir a été… incroyable. » Bella se tourna et posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

Edward ferma les yeux en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Bella. Il balaya sa nouvelle frange de ses yeux.

« Je t’aime, Bella Swan. Tu es une énigme et je suis heureux de pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à te déchiffrer… » Sa voix était enrouée de sommeil. « Dors, mon amour… » Dit-elle doucement.

À suivre...


	115. Chapitre 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour de l'inauguration de l'exposition de Bella arrive enfin. Saura-t-elle faire face à la pression, ou bien craquera-t-elle ?

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 115

 

Le reste de cette semaine-là et la plus grande partie de la suivante semblèrent passer à toute vitesse, et Bella eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle eut deux fois des réunions avec Arielle Aims pour finaliser l’aménagement de l’exposition. Les encadreurs avaient fait un travail fantastique et Bella était très satisfaite du résultat. Le week-end passa très vite, mais Bella se fit un point d’honneur de rencontrer ‘les filles’ le dimanche au déjeuner chez Rosalie. Elle prépara le repas avec Kate car Rose n’avait pas envie de cuisiner. 

Bella constata qu’elle était plus occupée maintenant qu’elle ne travaillait plus à la galerie qu’à l’époque où elle y bossait. Les séances de workout, les rendez-vous et les meetings avec le graphiste qui s’occupait de la conception de son site web gardaient l’esprit de Bella éloigné du fait qu’Edward tournait toujours en extérieur et que l’exposition approchait à grands pas.

Le jeudi matin, deux jours avant l’inauguration de son exposition, Bella se dirigeait vers son camion pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Paul quand Edward téléphona à l’improviste. Normalement il l’appelait le soir. Bella sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant sa voix, et elle sut qu’il n’allait pas lui annoncer des bonnes nouvelles.

Edward devait rentrer à la maison ce jour-là, mais Bella retint son souffle en écoutant ce qu’il avait à dire.

Il y avait eu un contretemps avec le tournage, et non seulement il n’allait pas rentrer à Sausalito comme prévu ce jour-là, mais il devait continuer le tournage durant la semaine suivante.

Bella sentit un poids peser dans le creux de son estomac en entendant le regret dans la voix d’Edward.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bébé, mais nous devons finaliser ces scènes. Le temps n’a pas été clément, et nous ne voulons pas avoir à faire ça en studio parce que ça signifierait encore plus de retard ! »

Bella ferma les yeux très fort pour retenir ses larmes. Elle n’allait pas laisser ce revers l’affecter. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et insuffla une note enjouée à sa voix.

Elle n’allait pas faire en sorte qu’Edward se sente coupable ! Cette situation était hors de son contrôle et elle devait se faire une raison !

« Eh bien c’est sûr que je suis déçue, mais ça ira, Edward ! Tes parents vont être là samedi, ainsi qu’Ali, Rose et Kate. Bernice et Stanley vont y être aussi. Ils vont venir avec Bill et Sonya, alors ce n’est pas comme si j’allais être là toute seule. Riley aussi sera présent. Il a des affaires à gérer en ville. Tout ira bien, mon Amour, » dit-elle avec conviction. Plus elle parlait, plus elle réalisait qu’elle allait vraiment bien s’en tirer.

« Je sais que ça va bien aller, Bébé. Tu vas être épatante. Je n’en ai jamais douté une minute, Isabella. Je veux juste être là avec toi, je veux voir le moment où tu vas réaliser combien tu es vraiment extraordinaire, mon Amour. Je serai là, » dit tranquillement Edward.

Bella sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue, mais elle l’essuya rapidement. Elle se mit plutôt à rire. « Si je suis extraordinaire, Edward, c’est grâce à toi et toi seul ! »

Edward ne pouvait pas parler longtemps, aussi se dirent-ils au revoir avec la promesse de se parler plus tard en soirée. 

Bella sourit en s’asseyant sur le confortable canapé en face de Paul.

Il releva un sourcil. « Tu as l’air un peu déprimée. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement alors que Bella prenait une gorgée de son café.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder le jardin. Elle remarqua qu’il avait changé avec l’arrivée du printemps. Il y avait des bourgeons dans les buissons, et Bella vit un oiseau picorer des baies dans l’un de ceux-ci.

La voix de Paul la ramena dans le présent. « Bella ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et lui adressa un sourire contrit. « Désolée, mais j’aime tellement regarder le jardin intérieur. J’aime comment on peut voir les changements de saisons dans cette petite cour. »

« Est-ce que tu es triste aujourd’hui ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Un peu, mais ce n’est rien de dramatique. Edward a téléphoné pour me dire qu’il ne pourra pas rentrer à la maison aujourd’hui. Par contre il a promis d’essayer d’être là samedi. Il me manque tellement, mais c’est son travail et il ne peut rien y faire si le tournage a du retard, » dit-elle d’un ton résigné.

Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire se répandre sur le visage de Paul quand elle eut fini de parler. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Paul secoua la tête. « Eh bien, Mlle Swan, je pense que vous venez de passer au stade d’une visite aux deux semaines ! Regarde-toi, Bella ! C’est vraiment un jour à marquer d’une pierre blanche ! » S’exclama-t-il en se levant et en contournant son bureau. Il s’assit sur le fauteuil en face de Bella, souriant de plus belle.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, Doc ? » 

Paul se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Bella, pense à ce que tu viens juste de dire ! Pense à ce qui est arrivé ce matin et comment tu as choisi de réagir à la situation ! »

Bella s’appuya au dossier du canapé et réfléchit au coup de fil d’Edward et à ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Elle regarda Paul en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne saisis pas ce que tu me demandes… » Dit-elle.

Paul gloussa et se cala dans son siège en lui expliquant. « Bella, si c’était il y a trois mois, ou même deux, et qu’Edward t’appelait pour te dire qu’il se peut qu’il ne soit pas là pour l’un des jours les plus importants de ta vie, comment aurais-tu réagi ? »

Bella réfléchit à sa question. « Avec des larmes, sûrement, et j’aurais probablement gerbé et je me serais recroquevillée en boule sur le plancher de la salle de bain, mélodramatique au possible. » Elle lui sourit et roula des yeux. « Je suppose que j’aurais immédiatement pensé qu’il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, et que soit il voyait quelqu’un d’autre, soit il s’emmerdait avec moi et ne voulait pas passer de temps avec moi… » Elle regarda sa bague et sourit.

Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard amusé de Paul. « Continue, Bella, tu t’en tires très bien jusqu’à maintenant… »

« Je me serais sentie rejetée et mal aimée, » dit-elle posément en regardant le jardin.

« Mais maintenant, qu’éprouves-tu ? » L’incita-t-il à poursuivre.

Bella se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Je suis déçue, mais il sera présent à la prochaine exposition. Et triste, parce qu’il me manque et que j’ai hâte qu’il rentre à la maison, mais je sais qu’il y sera dès qu’il le pourra, alors ce n’est pas la fin du monde… » Conclut-elle avec enthousiasme.

Paul hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Tu ne te sens pas rejetée ? » Bella secoua la tête. « Mal aimée ? » Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. « Indésirable ou comme si tu étais un fardeau ? » Bella se mit à rire en secouant la tête encore une fois.

« Arrête ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, et Paul rit à voix haute.

« Et c’est ainsi que ça commence… » Dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans un geste théâtrale, faisant rire Bella encore plus. « … Un jour les enfants seront grands et ils quitteront la maison… »

Bella roula des yeux en signe d’exaspération. « Oh, Dieu du ciel ! Un autre acteur ! Je suis condamnée à être entourée d’acteurs – pas toujours très bons, d’ailleurs ! »

Paul sourit à Bella. Il était tellement fier du travail qu’elle avait accompli pour se rendre à ce stade, et elle n’avait même pas réalisé tout le chemin qu’elle avait fait. Il n’y avait pas du tout d’anxiété dans son langage corporel, et Paul ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle avait tordu ses doigts ensemble. Elle n’essayait pas non plus de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Elle avait vite fait d’admettre qu’elle se sentait frustrée, ou embarrassée, ou intimidée. Oui, elle avait encore des problèmes, mais là encore, qui n’en avait pas ?

Paul retourna derrière son bureau et prit quelques notes avant de regarder la femme charmante en face de lui alors qu’elle parlait tranquillement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Que je n’ai plus besoin de venir ici aussi souvent… » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis cette perspective ? » Répliqua-t-il, et elle secoua la tête.

« Mon premier instinct était de dire que je ne suis pas prête à ne pas te voir deux fois par semaine, mais en y pensant bien, je crois que je suis… prête à essayer, au moins. »

Paul acquiesça. « Je le pense aussi, Bella. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre encore une fois et Paul vit le rouge monter à ses joues. « Euh, puis-je t’appeler si j’ai besoin de parler ? » Demanda-t-elle. Maintenant elle se sentait bêtement au bord des larmes une fois de plus. Elle savait pourtant que Paul ne s’en allait nulle part et qu’il était son ami et son thérapeute.

Paul vit l’éclat des larmes retenues dans les yeux de Bella. Il se leva et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa. Au cours des trois derniers mois, il y avait eu très peu de contacts physiques entre Bella et lui. Il avait su dès qu’il l’avait rencontrée que Bella n’était pas à l’aise avec trop de contacts physiques, et il initiait très rarement les contacts avec ses patients. 

Il prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et la tint lâchement en lui souriant.

« Tu sais que tu peux m’appeler n’importe quand, Isabella. Tu n’as plus besoin de moi pour te guider à travers chaque jour. Tu crées tes propres hauts et bas, tu es en contrôle de tes émotions, et tu es en contrôle de ton poids. Je suis si fier de toi, Bella. Tu n’as pas peur de prendre la vie à bras le corps ! »

Bella sourit en refoulant ses larmes. « Tu as raison ! Ce n’est pas comme si nous n’allions plus nous voir. Tu seras là samedi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, » dit Paul alors que Bella se levait pour partir.

« Vas-tu venir avec Emily ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait rencontré Emily, la petite amie et soumise de Paul, à quelques occasions, et elle aimait la jolie jeune femme réservée.

Paul sourit et opina. « Elle a très hâte d’y être. Nous te verrons vers les dix-neuf heures samedi ? »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouaip. Maintenant souhaite-moi bonne chance, il faut que j’aille voir ce que ma meilleure amie Alice veut que je porte samedi soir ! »

Paul reconduisit Bella à la porte et la regarda s’éloigner dans son vieux camion.

Il retourna dans son bureau, satisfait de savoir qu’il avait aidé quelqu’un d’autre à guérir de blessures qui n’étaient pas visibles à l’œil nu.

ooo

Bella se gara devant la boutique d’Alice située sur Chesnut Street, dans un quartier commerçant très animé du centre-ville de San Francisco. Elle aimait cette boutique qui était en plein cœur dudit quartier, car la rue dégageait un sentiment de détente, même lorsqu’elle faisait son shopping avec Alice.

Celle-ci était dans son atelier en train de parler au téléphone quand Bella frappa à sa porte. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents et lui fit signe d’entrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle. 

Elle mit fin à l’appel et entraîna Bella dans la salle d’essayage.

« Hé Tsunami ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Tu vas adorer ce que j’ai choisi pour toi ! Je pense que nous pouvons remonter tes cheveux, ou bien tu peux les laisser tomber dans ton dos, c’est toi qui décides, mais cette couleur est parfaite pour toi… »

Alice descendit la fermeture Éclair du sac de vêtements et en sortit une robe courte dans un violet des plus profonds. Elle avait une encolure ronde et était dépourvue de manches. C’était une robe trapèze et elle était plissée à partir du cou. Bella vit qu’elle devait avoir au moins sept épaisseurs de mousseline. Elle arrivait seulement à mi-cuisse, mais elle avait un ourlet stratifié, chaque couche de tissu ayant une longueur différente. Une ceinture de chaîne faite de noir et d’étain mettait la taille de Bella en évidence, lui donnant une allure sexy et flatteuse sans la faire se sentir exposée ou mal à l’aise.

Alice choisit une paire de chaussures avec une bride noire et étain à l’arrière pour aller avec la robe. Les talons n’étaient pas trop hauts, et plus important, ces escarpins étaient très confortables, et Bella n’eut pas de difficulté à marcher avec quand elle les essaya. 

Alice compléta la tenue de Bella avec un manteau noir doublé de satin, au cas où le temps deviendrait mauvais.

Bella se regarda dans le miroir. « C’est parfait, Alice. Merci ! »

Alice hocha la tête avec satisfaction. « Voilà la réaction que j’attendais ! Je pense que tu commences enfin à comprendre les rouages, B ! »

Bella était déterminée à ne pas se laisser vaincre par la nervosité, aussi s’assura-t-elle de manger, de faire de l’exercice et de passer du temps à écrire dans son journal le samedi matin. Elle avait parlé à Edward au cours de la soirée précédente, et elle savait qu’il poussait aussi fort qu’il le pouvait pour finir et rentrer à la maison.

Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas aller au-delà de ses limites ou de celles du reste de l’équipe, et n’avait pas arrêté de lui rappeler qu’il y avait encore trois autres expositions après celle-là, et qu’à la longue il finirait par s’emmerder de toute façon.

Après un moment de détente au spa avec Alice et Rosalie, elle s’habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Edward lui avait fait promettre d’utiliser la voiture de ville ce soir-là, et Anderson allait l’accompagner.

À 18h, Anderson sonna à la porte. Bella attendait dans le vestibule et elle ouvrit la porte rapidement.

La soirée était fraîche mais le ciel était dégagé quand Bella sortit de la maison. Anderson était vêtu d’un banal costume gris et il sourit alors que Bella se dirigeait vers la voiture.

« Bonsoir Bella, vous avez l’air fin prête pour l’exposition. »

Bella sourit tout en roulant des yeux en s’installant sur la banquette arrière. « Je suis reléguée au siège arrière maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne fais que me conformer aux ordres, Madame, et vous êtes beaucoup trop ravissante pour vous asseoir en avant, » répondit Anderson d’un ton léger.

Le plus clair du trajet se fit en silence. Bella réalisa que ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus tendus alors que la voiture approchait d’Absolute. Elle n’avait pas vu ou entendu parler de Mona depuis qu’elle avait quitté cette galerie et elle se demandait si elle serait là ce soir, quoiqu’en tant que directrice de la galerie en question, elle devrait y être. Bella se demanda si, compte tenu de leur histoire, Mona choisirait de l’éviter coûte que coûte. 

La voiture se gara enfin en bordure du trottoir. Bella vit le tapis rouge et haleta en voyant la bannière de dix mètres qui pendait au-dessus des portes de la galerie. Elle n’avait jamais vu de tapis rouge pour une exposition d’art avant. Pour la première fois elle se demanda si elle était habillée trop sobrement pour la circonstance.

De chaque côté de la galerie il y avait d’immenses affiches du tableau avec Edward comme modèle. Bella sourit, et bien que personne sauf elle et probablement sa famille ne saurait que c’était lui, juste le fait de voir sa forme calma ses nerfs. Le thème de l’exposition, MOMENTS D’INTIMITÉ, était écrit en bas de l’affiche, et Bella regarda fixement les mots sous le titre : « Présentant l’artiste Isabella Swan – San Francisco – Mars 2011 »

Wow. L’artiste Isabella Swan… C’est moi… Je suis une artiste… Putain…

Anderson ouvrit la portière de Bella et tendit sa main pour l’aider à sortir du véhicule. Bella avait été tellement époustouflée par la bannière et les affiches qu’elle n’avait pas vu les paparazzi qui bordaient le tapis rouge.

Les flashs des appareils photo la sortirent de sa stupeur et elle regarda les photographes.

Ils doivent être ici pour Edward, songea-t-elle.

Elle reconnut quelques-uns d’entre eux et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire.

« Il n’est pas ici, je suis désolée que vous ayez perdu votre temps ! » Lança-t-elle d’une voix forte avec un sourire d’excuse.

« Tu plaisantes, Bella ? Nous sommes ici pour toi ! »

Bella se mit à rire d’incrédulité, mais un coup de vent lui fit mettre une main sur sa jupe pour la maintenir en place, et l’autre dans ses cheveux.

« EST-CE QUE C’EST UNE BAGUE ? »

« BELLA ! BELLA ! EST-CE UNE BAGUE DE FIANÇAILLES ? »

« BELLA ! »

Bella se rendit compte qu’elle portait sa bague. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle ne l’avait plus enlevée depuis cette nuit-là. Elle sentit son visage devenir rouge et baissa la tête.

Bon d’accord, je me lance…

Elle exhiba son plus beau sourire et haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, vous pouvez voir que c’est une bague, mais est-ce la bague ? Vous devrez le demander à Edward quand vous le verrez… »

Et ce disant, elle entra dans la galerie et s’arrêta net. L’endroit était rempli de gens.

C’est quoi ce bordel ?

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici l’artiste, Mlle Isabella Swan ! » Retentit une voix forte.

Elle fut accueillie par des applaudissements.

Bella regarda les gens autour d’elle qui l’applaudissaient avec des acclamations de ‘Bravo’ et de ‘Magnifique.’

Putain. De. Vie.

À l’insu de Bella, l’invitation avait été envoyée, demandant que tout le monde soit là à 18h, quand elle ferait son entrée. Arielle ne savait pas que Bella détestait être le centre de l’attention, et elle avait gardé ce fragment d’information pour elle-même. Il n’y avait aucune malice derrière ses actions ; elle pensait simplement qu’elle offrirait à Bella l’ovation qu’elle méritait.

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises alors qu’elle sentait une panique paralysante commencer à s’emparer d’elle.

Non ! NON ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! Respire, Bella… allons… inspire… expire… Concentre-toi… Concentre-toi sur… Esme ! La voilà ! Et on dirait qu’elle est prête à tuer Arielle. Concentre-toi sur Esme… Voilà… Inspire… Expire…

Elle avait l’impression que des heures avaient passé et que le temps s’était arrêté, mais en fait Bella était restée figée seulement quelques brèves minutes. Quand elle fut certaine qu’elle pouvait répondre sans s’évanouir ou vomir, elle fit un geste pour apaiser les applaudissements et sourit à l’aveuglette, ses pieds commençant à la diriger vers les visage soucieux de sa famille.

Carlisle l’atteignit le premier. « Isabella, est-ce que ça va ? »

Bella hocha la tête et sourit avec reconnaissance quand il lui tendit un verre d’eau glacée.

« Sirote ceci, mon trésor. Putain qu’est-ce qu’ils ont pensé ? » Siffla-t-il à Esme.

« Alice s’en occupe à présent… » Dit Esme en frottant le bras de Bella dans un geste apaisant.

Alice se dirigea vers Arielle qui prenait plaisir à recevoir les louanges des clients pour avoir organisé une exposition sensationnelle.

Alice la saisit par le bras et l’entraîna dans un coin. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes au juste, mais comment osez-vous mettre Bella sous le feu des projecteurs de la sorte ? Putain vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Si elle a une crise de panique, je vais vous traquer… »

« Alice, calme-toi ! Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Cullen. Je dois m’excuser pour ma belle-sœur. Elle a tendance à être un peu émotive. Écoutez, Arielle ? »

Arielle marmonna une salutation tout en essayant de ne pas pisser dans son pantalon alors que le petit bout de femme aux cheveux noirs continuait de la fusiller du regard tandis que la très belle femme blonde enceinte laissait tomber son sourire, ses yeux bleus devenant froids comme de la glace.

« Écoutez, Arielle, B n’aime pas être remarquée. Elle n’aime pas les célébrations ou être le centre de l’attention, alors si vous êtes responsable de l’organisation du reste de ses expositions, je vous suggère de simplement la laisser se faufiler par la porte quand elle le voudra. Plus de grands gestes extravagants ! Plus d’annonces ! Laissez son art parler de lui-même, et promouvez-le tant que vous voulez, mais laissez notre Bella tranquille ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Sa voix glaciale donnait froid dans le dos.

« Oui – oui Madame, » bredouilla Arielle.

Riley choisit ce moment pour venir à son secours et la libérer de la fureur des femmes Cullen. Il savait qu’Esme serait là et il avait décidé de venir à l’événement comme il se devait de le faire. Son absence aurait été plus visible. Bella et lui en avaient discuté en long et en large et Riley, en parfait gentleman, était allé jusqu’à téléphoner à Carlisle Cullen deux semaines avant la soirée inaugurale. 

Il sourit tristement à Arielle en la conduisant dans un coin tranquille de la galerie afin de pouvoir donner à Bella un moment pour se regrouper avec sa famille.

Il repensa à l’appel téléphonique…

FLASHBACK

Riley était assis à son bureau qui donnait sur la ligne d’horizon de New York. Son immeuble n’était pas loin du port, et il avait une vue magnifique sur le pont de Brooklyn et sur l’East River. 

Il venait juste de parler à Bella Swan au téléphone. Elle lui avait confirmé que Carlisle et Esme Cullen seraient présents à la soirée inaugurale de son exposition à San Francisco, ainsi que le reste de la famille Cullen.

« Et puis merde ! » Il n’y avait aucun moyen d’éviter ça. Riley savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de trouver le numéro du docteur Carlisle Cullen de St. Helena, dans la Vallée de Napa.

Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? » Riley écouta le silence à l’autre bout du fil.

« Carlisle Cullen, j’écoute, » dit une voix profonde.

« Euh, Docteur Cullen, mon nom est Riley Govend… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes ; j’essaye seulement de comprendre pourquoi diable vous m’appelez. Vous avez pas mal de culot, Govender. » La voix profonde et froide était tout en politesse contrôlée.

« Je sais, Docteur Cullen, et avant tout je tiens à m’excuser pour vous avoir manqué de respect, à vous, Monsieur, et à votre mariage. Je n’ai pas d’excuses à vous offrir pour ma conduite. Ce que j’ai fait était égoïste et complètement inconvenant, et je suis sincèrement désolé. J’aimerais juste que vous sachiez qu’il ne s’est rien passé… »

Carlisle l’interrompit à nouveau. « Je sais qu’il ne s’est foutrement rien passé, mais c’est seulement parce que ma future belle-fille était là et que je suis arrivé à temps pour vous surprendre ! Je sais que vous avez essayé de vous racheter auprès de Bella en organisant ces expositions pour elle, mais si vous essayez de profiter d’elle ou de n’importe quel autre membre de ma famille, vous ne pourrez vous cacher nulle part, me comprenez-vous ? »

Riley grinça des dents à la fureur dans la voix de Carlisle.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne fais pas ça seulement pour me racheter aux yeux de Bella, je crois vraiment en son travail et elle mérite cette percée. Bon sang, Docteur Cullen, je suis un homme d’affaires et Bella va être très bonne pour mes affaires. Je ne vais pas profiter d’elle, je vous le promets. Tout comme je vous promets de ne plus jamais faire quelque mouvement que ce soit en direction de votre femme. »

Ce n’était pas dans la nature de Riley de ravaler sa fierté, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Carlisle Cullen qui lui disait qu’il pensait chacun des mots qu’il avait prononcés et qu’il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

« Alors pourquoi m’appelez-vous maintenant ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Riley commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il tira sur le premier bouton de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, je voulais vous dire que je serai présent aux expositions de Bella, et j’ai été informé par celle-ci que votre femme et vous serez présents aussi, et je voulais arranger les choses avant afin que nous n’ayons pas à nous inquiéter de ruiner son exposition. Elle est encline à être très fragile quand… »

Carlisle parla à nouveau. « Je sais comment Isabella est, merci beaucoup. Je l’ai traitée la dernière fois que l’un des membres de votre personnel lui a fait la vie dure ! » Carlisle voulait écrabouiller le visage de ce connard, mais il ne causerait jamais de peine à Bella, alors il soupira et pinça l’arête de son nez.

Il reprit plus calmement. « Écoutez, j’accepte vos excuses et je m’attends à ce que vous restiez loin de ma femme, et de mes filles aussi – en tout temps. Je vais me comporter cordialement quand nous allons nous rencontrer si vous le pouvez, pour l’amour de Bella. »

Riley laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Merci Docteur Cullen, vous ne le regretterez pas. »

La voix de Carlisle envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Riley. « Assurez-vous que ce soit le cas, Govender. Au revoir. »

« Au rev… » La communication avait déjà été coupée.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Riley se tourna vers Arielle, qui avait l’air d’être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il la tint gentiment par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ça va, Arielle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais tu aurais dû en parler avec elle. Je comprends que tu voulais que ce soit une surprise, mais chaque artiste est différent et Bella Swan n’aime pas être le centre de l’attention, alors la prochaine fois, passe chaque détail en revue avec elle ; laisse-la te guider quant à ce qu’elle veut, compris ? »

Arielle acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur, je suis vraiment navrée. Je vais tout de suite aller présenter mes excuses à Bella… »

Riley secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, ne fais pas ça. Laisse-la pendant un moment. Donnons-lui du temps pour s’acclimater, et ensuite tu pourras aller la voir et lui parler des offres que tu as reçues jusqu’à maintenant… » Ils poursuivirent leur conversation en discutant des tableaux qui avaient suscité de l’intérêt, lesquels étaient nombreux. 

Riley avait pris un risque et fait en sorte que les prix des tableaux soient dans une fourchette allant de moyens à élevés. Il y avait certaines des œuvres plus anciennes de Bella qu’il avait cotées un peu plus bas, mais les deux tableaux principaux se vendaient respectivement 12 000$ et 15 000$. Mona avait protesté de façon tapageuse, et elle avait dit à Riley que très peu de nouveaux artistes obtenaient ce prix. Riley avait aussi rompu avec la tradition quand il avait insisté pour que les frais de galerie pour Bella soient de 25%.

La plupart des galeries insistaient sur des frais variant entre 35 et 70%, en fonction de l’emplacement de la galerie et de l’espace requis sur les murs.

Riley savait qu’Isabella Swan était une grande artiste et que son travail serait en demande très bientôt. Il était prêt à parier que d’ici un an son œuvre se vendrait au triple du prix actuel si pas plus, et comme il l’avait dit à Carlisle, il était un homme d’affaires avisé. Bella Swan serait un grand atout à ses galeries.

ooo

Esme sentit les yeux de son mari sur elle alors qu’elle regardait Alice et Rosalie qui étaient en grande conversation avec la coordonnatrice de l’exposition. Au bout d’un moment, elle vit Riley Govender s’approcher du trio et entraîner son employée dans un coin de la galerie. Esme sentit ses joues devenir chaudes sous le regard perçant de Carlisle.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux bleus de son mari brillaient dangereusement même si son visage demeurait impassible.

Elle lui sourit d’une façon qu’elle espérait être rassurante.

Bella s’était éloignée d’eux et parlait actuellement avec Paul et Emily. Elle se tourna vers ses futurs beaux-parents, mais quand elle vit le regard passer entre eux, elle décida de ne pas intervenir.

Carlisle n’avait pas bougé. 

« Tu vas bien, ma Fifille ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme hocha la tête et sa main bougea pour toucher le magnifique bracelet ‘d’esclave’ en or qu’elle portait à son bras avec le blason de Cullen Crest gravé dessus.

Carlisle sourit.

« Oui, je vais bien merci, Carlisle, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Ils avaient convenu qu’Esme porterait son symbole de soumission pour l’événement. Esme comprenait que Carlisle avait besoin de se sentir en contrôle de la situation, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, et elle lui avait suggéré que le large bracelet qui avait appartenu à sa belle-mère soit utilisé comme gage de sa soumission.

Carlisle aimait l’idée qu’Esme se soumette à lui en portant un symbole ou une marque avec l’emblème de sa famille dessus.

Carlisle et Esme avaient suivi les conseils de Garrett et avaient commencé à assister à des cours de BDSM, ou, comme on les appelait, des classes de liberté sexuelle. Ces classes étaient données par un couple que Carlisle et Esme connaissaient depuis un certain temps, Jane et Dimitri Conti, qui s’étaient installés à Napa après le décès du père de Dimitri pour continuer à gérer une auberge de petite taille mais très lucrative appelée fort à propos Villagio Inn. 

La première fois que Carlisle avait composé le numéro que Garrett lui avait donné, il avait été choqué et plus qu’un peu embarrassé de découvrir que c’étaient Dimitri et son épouse et esclave Jane qui donnaient les cours.

Cependant, Dimitri lui avait assuré que leurs classes étaient petites et discrètes et qu’elles avaient lieu sur leur propriété, juste en dehors de Yountville.

Seulement les prénoms étaient utilisés, et chaque personne devait signer un accord de confidentialité et de non divulgation avant d’entrer dans le grenier insonorisé qui servait de salle de jeux et de salle de cours. 

Carlisle et Esme avaient aimé les deux séances auxquelles ils avaient assisté jusqu’à maintenant. 

Les yeux de Carlisle revinrent se poser sur sa femme. Il tendit le bras et passa une main dans son dos. Esme était vêtue d’une élégante robe noire avec des bas noirs et des chaussure assorties.

Carlisle sourit en sentant le corset ajusté et la nouvelle ceinture de chasteté sous sa robe. Esme avait découvert avec exaspération et au plus grand plaisir de son mari qu’elle aimait porter des vêtements qui la limitaient ou la restreignaient d’une certaine façon.

Elle possédait maintenant trois ceintures de chasteté et plusieurs corsets fabriqués dans divers matériaux tels que le satin, le coton et le lycra. Certains avaient des armatures ou des baleines, tandis que d’autres n’avaient pas de bonnets, de sorte que Carlisle pouvait lui mettre ses pinces à seins préférées et tirer dessus avec espièglerie pendant qu’ils prenaient un dîner tardif dans la petite salle à manger attenante à leur chambre.

Carlisle se pencha et ses lèvres frôlèrent l’oreille d’Esme, la faisant frémir. « Souviens-toi, Fifille, tu ne peux pas faire un pas hors de ma vue ce soir. Si tu le fais sans ma permission, tu vas le regretter. »

Esme soupira et acquiesça.

Alice vint les rejoindre et prit le bras de sa mère. « Allez, maman, tu es restée dans l’ombre de papa toute la soirée comme si vous étiez liés à la hanche ! Viens jeter un coup d’œil à cette peinture que j’ai vue… Papa, ça ne te dérange pas, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda innocemment Alice en regardant tour à tour son père et sa mère.

Les yeux d’Esme rencontrèrent ceux de son maître. Elle pouvait y voir le défi. Il voulait qu’elle lui demande la permission ! Elle plissa les yeux. Elle n’était pas soumise à ce point-là !

Elle sourit et embrassa la joue de Carlisle. « Ça ne sera pas long, Car. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » Dit-elle en levant une main pour essuyer le résidu de rouge à lèvres au coin de la bouche de son mari.

Carlisle attrapa sa main et la dévisagea.

Tu ne devrais jamais me défier, Fifille, songea-t-il en lui souriant.

« Non, Chérie, je veux dire un mot à Kate à propos de quelque chose. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, » répondit-il placidement. Sa paume commençait à le démanger d’impatience.

Esme se demanda si elle avait fait preuve de sagesse en défiant les instructions de son maître quand Carlisle embrassa doucement son bracelet avant de laisser retomber sa main.

La promesse tacite lui parut évidente.

Plus tard.

ooo

Bella fit le tour de la galerie familière avec Paul et Emily. Emily était de taille moyenne et elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus souriants. C’était agréable de voir Paul en dehors de sa qualité de médecin avec sa compagne.

Elle appréciait l’humour discret de Paul et le sourire d’Emily. Ils la complimentèrent sur son travail et Emily posa plusieurs questions au sujet des tableaux. L’un en particulier attira son attention et elle ramena Paul avec elle pour le contempler de nouveau.

C’était une peinture représentant deux enfants assis sur leur postérieur sur le rivage d’une plage. On aurait dit qu’ils regardaient une flaque dans les rochers. La petite fille portait un maillot de bain rose avec des volants sur les fesses et un chapeau rose perché sur sa tête, couvrant ses boucles couleur chocolat.

L’autre enfant, qui était un petit garçon plus jeune et encore aux couches, montrait quelque chose dans l’eau. Une main masculine touchait le dos de la petite fille dans un geste protecteur. 

On pouvait distinguer d’autres gens et des chiens plus loin sur la plage.

Emily aimait beaucoup ce tableau et elle questionna Bella à son sujet. Bella sourit en regardant la peinture.

« C’est une scène d’une journée que mon père et moi avions passée à la plage de La Push avec les Clearwater, qui étaient des amis de notre famille. Mon père et Harry Clearwater étaient de très bons amis jusqu’à ce que Harry meure subitement d’une crise cardiaque quelques mois après cette journée. Le garçonnet est Seth, qui sera bientôt mon frère par alliance, et la petite fille c’est moi. Je me rappelle lui avoir montré une étoile de mer. Il devait avoir à peu près deux ans. J’avais sept ans. Ça faisait déjà un moment que ma mère était partie… Mon maillot de bain était tout neuf. C’est Charlie qui me l’avait acheté. » Bella se sourit à elle-même en permettant au souvenir de refaire surface. Elle pouvait entendre le rire de Seth et elle se rappela l’avoir regardé avec avidité alors qu’il étreignait et embrassait sa mère, rampant sur ses genoux quand la fatigue s’était emparée de lui.

« Charlie, mon père, est venu voir ce que nous faisions… Il était sobre… Eh bien, c’était une bonne journée… » Dit Bella avec un sourire.

Elle croisa le regard aigu de Paul et haussa les épaules. « Je peins ce que je connais… »

Paul hocha la tête. « C’est vraiment bon. »

« Merci, » dit Bella, puis elle se tourna pour parler à quelqu’un d’autre qui attendait d’avoir son attention.

Paul sourit et opina pour lui-même.

Emily regarda son petit ami. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » S’enquit-elle.

Paul mit son bras autour de sa taille. « Je pensais juste à un autre changement chez Bella. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, elle n’acceptait jamais les compliments, peu importe qu’ils viennent du fond du cœur ou qu’ils soient sincères. Mais regarde-la maintenant… »

Emily sourit et embrassa Paul. « C’est parce que vous êtes un fantastique thérapeute, Docteur Banner-Jones ! »

Paul rit doucement et l’attira plus près. « Souviens-toi de ces mots, Trésor, quand nous allons jouer au docteur la semaine prochaine et que tu auras envie de m’accuser d’être un allumeur et un horrible docteur ! »

Emily sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ouais, parfois je n’aime pas tes méthodes d’exquise torture, mais je suis toujours satisfaite avec le résultat final… »

ooo

Arielle s’approcha de Bella, excitée de lui dire que jusqu’à présent sept de ses tableaux avaient été vendus. 

Bella était ravie, car cela signifiait qu’elle allait gagner de l’argent et pourrait contribuer aux dépenses du ménage. Elle sentit un pincement d’angoisse à l’idée de devoir se départir de son art, mais elle repoussa cette émotion pour une autre fois.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle était prête à rentrer à la maison. Elle était fatiguée de papoter et de sourire sans arrêt.

Sa famille avait été d’un très grand soutien, s’assurant qu’elle mange une petite assiette de fruits et de légumes frais, et elle avait souri alors que Carlisle n’arrêtait pas de venir la voir pour lui offrir un verre d’eau ou de jus de fruits.

Carlisle et Esme emmenaient Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Kate manger au restaurant, et Bella était sur le point d’aller les retrouver quand elle entendit un brouhaha à la porte d’entrée. 

Elle tourna le coin et s’arrêta pour regarder les quatre hommes de grande taille et très beaux qui venaient d’entrer, provoquant une frénésie d’explosion de flashs à l’extérieur de même qu’une salve de cris de la part des reporters.

La porte se referma et le bruit et les lumières semblèrent s’estomper. Bella fixa le grand homme aux cheveux couleur bronze vêtu d’une chemise blanche, d’un jean noir et de bottes noires. 

Il regarda autour de la salle soudainement silencieuse. 

Il lança des regards menaçants à quelques personnes et les conversations reprirent, cette fois sur un ton aigu et excité.

Finalement, les yeux verts trouvèrent les yeux marron.

Edward se dirigea vers Bella sans que son expression ne change. Il prit sa main en silence et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Bella prit rapidement les devants et l’entraîna dans son ancien bureau à peine plus grand qu’un placard. Dès que la porte se referma, Edward poussa Bella contre celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras. 

« Tu m’as foutrement manqué, Bébé, » dit-il, et sans lui donner l’occasion de répliquer, il l’embrassa fougueusement.

Les mains de Bella trouvèrent prise dans ses cheveux abondants et elle entortilla ses doigts dans les mèches cuivrées, faisant gémir Edward. Elle pouvait sentir sa verge palpitante appuyer sur son os pubien.

Elle recula et commença à faire pleuvoir des petits baisers sur son visage et son cou. « Tu es là ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! Je t’aime ! »

Elle se pressa autant qu’elle le pouvait contre le corps d’Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte.

Edward grogna et Bella pouffa de rire, à bout de souffle.

« Isabella… tu dois te faire décente et sortir, s’il te plaît, les gens te demandent… » Retentit la voix amusée de Carlisle à travers la porte.

Edward roula des yeux et déverrouilla la porte qu’il ouvrit juste un peu, s’assurant de garder Bella et sa tenue en désordre derrière lui.

« Edward, » dit Carlisle.

« Papa. »

« Fiston, tu dois laisser ta fiancée sortir de là, les gens la réclament. Tiens, ta mère est ici pour arranger les dégâts que tu as causés… » Dans la seconde qui suivit, Edward fut poussé hors de la petite pièce et Esme y pénétra.

Elle regarda Bella et gloussa. « Seigneur, heureusement que je suis venue, tu ne pourrais certainement pas sortir d’ici avec cet air-là. »

« De quoi ai-je l’air ? » Demanda Bella. 

« De quelqu’un qui vient de faire des choses pas très catholiques dans une grange ! » Rétorqua Esme. 

Bella haleta avant que toutes les deux n’éclatent de rire. 

Esme s’empressa de mettre de l’ordre dans les vêtements de Bella et celle-ci répara son maquillage et ses cheveux en ‘botte de foin.’

Quelques minutes plus tard, Esme et Bella se glissèrent hors de la petite pièce. Personne ne regarda dans leur direction, mais d’après les sourires entendus et les petits rires de sa famille et de ses amis, ils étaient tous conscients de l’endroit où Bella avait disparu. Elle roula des yeux à l’intention d’Emmett alors qu’il l’étreignait et lui donnait un baiser mouillé sonore sur la joue.

« Hé là, Bébé B ! Où étais-tu ? » Dit-il en remuant les sourcils de façon éloquente.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu’est-ce que t’es puéril ! » Siffla-t-elle, mais elle souriait.

Elle sentit une autre main dans son dos alors que des lèvres tendres déposaient un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle se sentit instantanément calme et apaisée.

« Allez jeter un coup d’œil… » Dit-elle à ses amis. Elle savait que Rosalie et Alice avaient regardé ses peintures plusieurs fois, aussi fut-elle surprise quand elles emmenèrent Emmett et Jasper faire le tour de la galerie.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et étudia attentivement son visage. Elle pouvait voir les ombres sous ses yeux et les fines lignes de fatigue autour de sa bouche.

Sans réfléchir, elle leva un doigt qui traça délicatement les lignes en question.

« Tu as l’air épuisé, mon Amour, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward regarda le beau visage de Bella. « Je le suis, mais je referais tout ça juste pour être ici. Tu me fais faire le tour de la galerie ? »

Bella hésita. « Tes parents veulent nous emmener au restaurant. Pourquoi ne jetterais-tu pas un coup d’œil rapide en solo pendant que je dis au revoir à tout le monde ? Je te promets un tour personnel la prochaine fois. »

Edward hocha la tête.

« Peux-tu s’il te plaît dire aux autres que nous allons bientôt partir ? » Dit Bella en embrassant sa joue avant de s’éloigner.

Edward la regarda parler à quelques personnes. Ça faisait plus de 36 heures d’affilée qu’il était réveillé. Malgré tout, il avait été déterminé à voir la grande première de l’exposition de Bella. Ça lui était égal de voir cette exposition trois ou quatre autres fois. Il se devait d’être présent pour son couronnement. Il la regarda sourire gentiment et hocher timidement la tête. Elle touchait souvent sa bague sans y penser, et Edward retroussa les lèvres quand il vit combien ça la faisait sourire.

Elle chercha son visage et rougit légèrement quand ses yeux taquins rencontrèrent les siens. Elle mordit sa lèvre et retourna à sa conversation.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à partir.

Les gardes du corps les entourèrent, puis les portes s’ouvrirent et ils furent propulsés vers les voitures qui les attendaient.

Edward avait persuadé ses parents d’annuler le dîner au restaurant et s’était organisé pour que tout le monde se réunisse chez lui et Bella.

Sarah était prête à relever le défi et elle avait accouru à la résidence principale pour préparer un repas à la bonne franquette pour seize personnes.

Bella était heureuse que Paul, Emily, Harry et Edgar aient décidé de se joindre à leur fête impromptue.

Elle essaya d’insister pour qu’Edward aille se coucher, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait que s’il déposait sa tête sur l’oreiller, il dormirait pendant douze heures, et il était déterminé à faire l’amour à sa nana.

Le rassemblement fut bruyant et plaisant, mais Bella était contente au moment où tout le monde quitta les lieux un peu avant 22h. Elle avait vu Edward trébucher en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une autre bière. Edward n’était jamais maladroit et Bella s’était tout de suite inquiétée.

Elle était allée le retrouver et avait pris la bouteille de bière non ouverte de ses mains. 

« Vous allez vous mettre au lit, M. Cullen ! » Avait-elle lancé avec détermination. Emmett avait saisi son regard et compris immédiatement. Il avait annoncé d’une voix forte que la maison des Cullen-Swan fermait pour la nuit.

Esme et Carlisle restaient chez Rose et Emmett.

Bella passa ses bras autour de la taille d’Edward et l’aida à monter à l’étage. Il protesta qu’il pouvait marcher, mais elle lui fit remarquer qu’il était ivre après avoir englouti trois bières, mangé très peu et passé près de quarante heures sans dormir. 

Edward pouffa de rire en trébuchant une fois de plus et tomba dans leur lit.

Bella sourit en lui retirant ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Edward commença à rire alors qu’elle détachait son jean et il fit des mouvements de bassin tandis qu’elle baissait sa fermeture Éclair. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire à ses bouffonneries.

Elle réussit à lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer pendant qu’il tenait son pénis à moitié en érection comme une lance d’incendie, l’agitant à la ronde, et qu’il lui demandait d’une voix sonore, « Tu veux un peu de cha, Bébéééé ? » Puis il recommença à rire sottement.

Au moment où Bella réussit finalement à lui ôter sa chemise, elle était en sueur, et sa ceinture avait été enlevée, de même que sa robe, qui était en danger d’être déchirée par les mains trop enthousiastes d’Edward.

Bella s’agenouilla à côté de lui et lui sourit tendrement alors qu’il la regardait avec des yeux vitreux et un sourire imprécis.

« Je t’aime, Bel-la Swan, » dit-il.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Je t’aime aussi, Sparky. Maintenant reste ici, je reviens dans une minute, d’accord ? » Dit-elle en lissant ses cheveux de son front humide.

« Hmm, d’acc… » Répondit-il en laissant échapper un autre rire idiot.

Bella secoua la tête et se dépêcha d’aller chercher une bouteille d’eau dans le frigo-bar de leur coin boudoir ainsi qu’un gant de toilette humide et quelques cachets contre le mal de tête dans la salle de bain. 

Elle enleva son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte, mais elle garda le jupon violet qu’elle portait sous sa robe.

Elle retourna dans le lit et souleva la tête d’Edward. Il avala l’eau et les comprimés et laissa Bella essuyer son visage avec le linge rafraîchissant.

« Hmmm… ça fait du bien… Viens au liiiiit, Bel-la ! » Gémit-il en faisant la moue.

Bella lança le gant de toilette sur la table de chevet et mit le reste de l’eau à la même place.

Elle éteignit les lumières et se glissa à côté d’Edward.

Il se recroquevilla immédiatement autour de son corps et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine. Une main remonta et Bella sentit les doigts d’Edward caresser gentiment son mamelon à travers son jupon.

« Je t’aime tellllllement, Bébé… » Marmonna-t-il, et Bella sourit en massant doucement son cuir chevelu.

« J’ai vu tes tableaux… »

« Oui, merci d’avoir été là… »

« Ok… »

Bella ferma les yeux au son des doux ronflements d’Edward. Elle sourit alors que ses doigts se faufilaient sous le satin et englobaient un de ses seins. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Il était à la maison.

ooo

Bella aurait dû savoir que c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin euphorique et pleine d’énergie. Elle laissa Edward dormir pendant qu’elle faisait sa routine d’exercice, préparait le petit déjeuner et s’entretenait avec Arielle – tout ça avant 8h.

Au cours de cette journée et de la suivante, Bella parla à tellement de gens, acceptant leurs éloges pour son travail et les demandes de renseignements au sujet d’autres expositions, qu’elle ne s’arrêta pas vraiment pour considérer la portée de tout ça. 

En plus des critiques élogieuses de son exposition, les nouvelles de ses fiançailles avaient éclaté au grand jour et il y avait une foule de paparazzi à l’extérieur de leur portail, espérant obtenir une preuve concluante de l’acte.

Felix et Heidi avaient eu les mains pleines, devant répondre aux médias et repousser la pression exercée par ceux-ci.

Edward passa les quelques jours suivants à se détendre et à se cacher de la presse. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur comme il l’était toujours quand il terminait un horaire de tournage intense. Chaque jour il restait dans son bureau, quittant celui-ci seulement pour manger et dormir.

Bella lui donna de l’espace, ce qui était facile car elle était très occupée. L’exposition de San Francisco avait été un succès retentissant. Au total, il y avait dix tableaux qui avaient trouvé preneur pendant les trois jours de l’exhibition. Bella avait des sentiments mitigés au sujet de vendre son œuvre à des étrangers.

Elle n’avait jamais eu à se séparer de l’une de ses peintures avant, et elle frappa son ‘mur de briques’ émotionnel le mercredi après-midi lorsqu’elle découvrit que les deux pièces principales de l’exposition avaient été vendues. Elle sentit sa poitrine commencer à se comprimer sous l’effet de la panique et elle envoya un appel angoissé à Paul pour obtenir un rendez-vous d’urgence.

Paul avait tenu sa promesse et fait de la place pour elle dans son horaire le même jour. Bella ne se donna pas la peine de dire à Edward qu’elle partait. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, elle courut à son camion et sauta dedans, roulant aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait jusqu’au bureau de Paul.

Bella s’assit avec ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et enfilé une vielle paire de jean, des ballerines et une chemise d’Edward qu’elle avait nouée à sa taille. 

Elle retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Paul avec des yeux bordés de rouge. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Bella haussa les épaules et essaya de sourire, mais son visage s’effondra et deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Ils… ils (hoquet)… aiment m-m-m-mes (reniflement)… peint-peintuuuurrrreeees ! » Bella attendit et mit sa tête sur ses genoux, commençant à pleurer sans retenue.

Paul attendit que le pire de la tempête soit passé avant de lui poser une autre question.

« As-tu parlé à Edward à ce sujet ? » Et il aurait voulu se botter le cul quand il entendit le halètement de Bella avant qu’elle ne lève son visage morveux, trempé de larmes, rouge et bouffi pour le dévisager.

« N-n-n-non ! Il-il est t-t-trop occupé… » Dit-elle, puis son visage se chiffonna à nouveau et elle l’enfouit dans ses genoux une fois de plus.

Paul fit quelque chose qu’il ne faisait pas normalement, mais il savait que Bella avait une autre exposition à venir ce week-end, et il savait qu’elle devait régler ça. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Edward.

* Bella est en pleine crise*

Edward répondit en quelques secondes.

* J’arrive.*

Paul appela sa réceptionniste et lui demanda une bouteille d’eau et trois grands cafés. Il était content que ce soit la fin de la journée. Il envoya un texto à Emily pour lui dire qu’il serait à la maison plus tard que prévu.

ooo

Edward avait entendu la porte d’entrée claquer et il s’était demandé où Bella allait. Il savait qu’il s’était comporté en trouduc ces derniers jours, mais c’était la seule façon dont il pouvait sortir de la tête d’un personnage. 

Il s’était promis qu’il passerait ce qu’il restait de la semaine avec Bella, à combler ses moindres besoins.

Il était retourné à la lecture d’une proposition de comédie musicale, mais c’est alors que son téléphone avait sonné avec un texto :

* Bella est en pleine crise*

Putain, quoi ?

Le message était de Paul.

Edward se leva tout de suite pour partir. Il s’arrêta seulement pour attraper les clés de la Volvo. Quand il fut dans la voiture, attendant que la grille s’ouvre, il envoya une réponse :

*J’arrive.*

Dix minutes plus tard, il se garait devant le bureau de Paul. Il vit le camion de Bella avec la porte du conducteur encore ouverte et les clés dans le contact.

Edward alla prendre les clés et fermer la porte du camion. Il activa l’alarme et mit les clés dans sa poche.

La réceptionniste l’attendait et elle lui montra la porte du bureau sans dire un mot.

Edward ouvrit la porte et vit Bella assise et immobile, dans la même position depuis les vingt dernières minutes.

Paul hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Bella, j’ai demandé à Edward de venir. Veux-tu lui dire ce qui se passe ? »

Bella secoua vivement la tête.

« Non-non-non ! » Dit-elle en reniflant et en hoquetant.

Paul indiqua la porte et ils se rendirent dans le couloir. Avant de fermer la porte du bureau, le thérapeute parla encore.

« Bella, Edward et moi allons être juste à l’extérieur, d’accord ? »

Elle acquiesça sans lever la tête.

« Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un moment, et ensuite viens nous chercher quand tu te sentiras prête et plus en contrôle, d’accord ? »

Elle opina une fois de plus.

Paul ferma la porte.

Il fit signe à Edward de prendre place dans la salle d’attente avec lui.

Edward regarda Paul en fronçant les sourcils. « Paul, c’est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Ça fait trois jours que Bella flotte sur un nuage en raison du succès de son exposition. Elle passe son temps au téléphone et en réunions. Elle riait et elle était heureuse aux dernières nouvelles. En fait ça me rendait un peu dingue parce que de mon côté je suis un peu déprimé, comme je le suis normalement quand je me détache d’un film, et c’est un peu fou à la maison. Alors que s’est-il passé ? »

Paul s’assit et sourit. « Tu viens de répondre toi-même à ta question, Edward. Les choses ont été folles à la maison. Hors de l’ordinaire… Tu as été inhabituellement déprimé, Bella est inhabituellement heureuse, et soudainement elle a réalisé aujourd’hui que ses peintures se vendaient et qu’elles ne les reverraient plus, et puis on lui a dit que les deux œuvres principales, celle qui te représente et celle où vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, dans lesquelles elle avait mis tout son cœur, ont été vendues, et elle a craqué. La peinture de Bella a toujours été intensément personnelle pour elle ; même le titre de son exposition, ‘Moments d’intimité,’ le proclame. Bella est forcée de laisser aller ces vestiges d’elle et de son passé et même de son futur, et elle lutte avec cet état de fait. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il annulerait les putains d’expositions et achèterait l’ensemble de son œuvre, si ça la rendait heureuse…

Paul secoua la tête. « Je peux voir ce que tu penses et ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Edward. »

Edward le fusilla du regard. « Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? »

Paul releva un sourcil. « Dis-moi que tu ne songeais pas à acheter toutes ses œuvres pour la garder heureuse… »

Edward eut la grâce d’avoir l’air coupable. « Comment as-tu… »

Paul sourit. « Parce que je ferais la même chose si c’était Emily dans cette situation… Mais il se trouve que tu ne peux pas l’envelopper dans du papier bulle. Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout, Edward. Laisser aller son œuvre fait partie de la vie d’un artiste, si on est sérieux au sujet de son travail. Tu le sais – tu donnes une part de toi-même dans chaque prestation que tu fais, et c’est pour ça que tu te sens déprimé et vide quand c’est terminé, non ? » 

Edward grimaça et hocha la tête.

Paul continua. « Bella doit se réconcilier avec cet état de choses, et oui, tu peux prendre soin d’elle, mais tu ne peux pas la couver… Peux-tu faire la différence entre les deux ? »

Edward acquiesça avec réticence.

« Elle a pris soin de moi quand je suis rentré à la maison… »

Paul sourit. « Mince alors, on dirait que vous êtes dans une relation tous les deux… » Il rit quand Edward lui fit un doigt d’honneur.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que je fais ? » Demanda Edward dans le silence qui suivit.

« Sois patient. Écoute-la. Tiens-la dans tes bras. Comble-la avec du thé, des câlins et des baisers… » Dit tranquillement Paul.

Edward acquiesça. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella ouvrit la porte du bureau et passa la tête à l’extérieur. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ceux d’Edward et il la vit déglutir.

« Hé, Bébé… » Dit-il doucement.

Bella lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Bella, viens te joindre à nous, » l’invita Paul. « Parlons de ceci. Est-ce que ça te dérange si Edward reste ici ? »

« Non, je suis contente qu’il soit là. Merci de l’avoir appelé, » répondit-elle d’une petite voix qui était rauque d’avoir tant pleuré. 

Bella alla les rejoindre et s’assit immédiatement aussi près d’Edward que possible. Edward s’était inquiété qu’elle soit en colère contre lui pour avoir été si distant, mais il sut que ce n’était pas le cas quand il sentit sa petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, Paul l’accompagna à travers les étapes de la perte qu’elle était en train de vivre. Elle hocha la tête, pleura encore, et finalement elle convint qu’elle voulait vraiment que son travail soit apprécié par d’autres gens. 

Avec cette prise de conscience vinrent encore d’autres larmes. Finalement Edward passa un bras autour d’elle et la reconduisit à sa Volvo.

« Et mon camion ? » Renifla Bella.

« On viendra le chercher demain, » dit Edward.

« D’acc… »

Edward sourit en l’aidant à s’installer dans la voiture.

« Ok. »

Il la reconduisit à la maison, tenant sa main et s’assurant qu’elle allait bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, il la guida directement à l’étage et la déshabilla. Il lui laissa sa chemise, mais il détacha son soutien-gorge puis la porta sur le lit. Il tira les couvertures et Bella se glissa dans les draps. Il la borda et s’assit à côté d’elle.

Il caressa gentiment sa joue et elle essaya de se blottir contre lui.

« Aimerais-tu avoir un peu du thé de maman ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête.

« De l’eau ? »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, mon Amour ? » S’enquit-il alors que les yeux de Bella se remplissaient de larmes encore une fois.

« Toi. Je veux juste que tu me tiennes… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur d’Edward faillit se briser à la tristesse dans sa voix.

Il s’empressa d’enlever ses chaussures et de se déshabiller. Il grimpa derrière elle dans son tee-shirt et son boxer et l’attira tout contre sa poitrine.

« Je te tiens, Bébé. Y a pas de mal à te sentir triste. Je te tiens… »

Finalement Bella arrêta de pleurer et sombra dans un sommeil agité mais profond.

Edward se leva assez longtemps pour téléphoner à Sarah et lui demander si elle pouvait réchauffer un peu de soupe pour Bella. Il enfila son jean et s’allongea de nouveau aux côtés de Bella. Elle s’enfouit immédiatement dans sa poitrine.

Sarah fit davantage qu’Edward lui avait demandé, et une heure plus tard elle vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

Edward se hâta de la débarrasser du plateau qu’elle portait. Il le déposa sur la table dans le coin boudoir.

« Comment est-elle ? » Demanda doucement Sarah.

Ils regardèrent Bella qui était recroquevillée en boule sur son flanc.

Edward sourit. « Toute cette activité l’a épuisée. Sarah, tu peux prendre congé pour le reste de la semaine, d’accord ? Je vais passer les prochains jours seul avec Bella avant que nous ne devions nous rendre à L.A. pour son exposition là-bas. Nous allons probablement prendre des vacances entre cette exposition-là et celle de San Diego. Je vais nous réserver des chambres dans quelques auberges modestes afin que nous puissions rester sous le radar de la presse. »

Sarah hocha la tête et lui tapota la main. « C’est une excellente idée, Trésor. Je pense que toi et Bella avez besoin de ce temps ensemble. »

Sarah s’en alla et Edward alluma une lampe dans le coin boudoir et ferma les rideaux. Sarah avait préparé une crème de champignons avec des petits pains chauds beurrés et une théière avec une assiette de fruits et de biscuits sablés. 

Bella ouvrit les yeux et se redressa quand elle réalisa qu’Edward n’était plus à côté d’elle. Elle écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux et le vit immédiatement, assis sur la causeuse.

« Salut, » dit-il, lui ouvrant ses bras.

Bella s’extirpa du lit et se précipita vers Edward. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Hé toi, merci pour cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé… C’était comme si j’étais possédée par une folle ! Bon Dieu ! Je suis tellement embarrassée ! » Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou d’Edward.

Il gloussa en se dégageant gentiment des bras et des jambes de Bella.

« Allez, mon petit singe-araignée, mangeons d’abord, et ensuite nous pourrons parler, » dit-il. 

Bella grogna en descendant de ses genoux et elle glissa sur le plancher devant la table.

Edward s’assura de garder la conversation légère et divertissante pendant leur repas.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Bella demanda un verre de vin au lieu du thé, et Edward alla chercher une bouteille de vin, de l’eau et des verres pendant qu’elle se faisait couler un bain.

Elle était en train de se déshabiller quand Edward ouvrit la bouteille et versa du vin dans deux verres.

Ils s’installèrent aux extrémités opposées de la baignoire, sirotant leur vin et échangeant des frôlements. Au bout d’un moment, l’eau commença à refroidir et Edward en évacua un peu pour ajouter de l’eau chaude.

Bella s’éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, allons-nous parler de ma crise ? » Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Edward lui sourit. « Ce n’est pas aussi rare que tu sembles le croire. Regarde-moi ! Je deviens morose et misérable quand je rentre à la maison – je me cache de tout le monde et je m’emporte après toute personne qui me parle. Si j’étais une femme, je m’empiffrerais probablement de chocolats et je pleurerais pendant des jours ! »

Bella pouffa de rire en imaginant Edward porter des chaussettes duveteuses et manger des tablettes de chocolat Hershey en braillant comme un bébé !

Edward prit ses pieds qui étaient de chaque côté de ses épaules et les mit sur sa poitrine. Il sourit en voyant Bella lui adresser le premier sourire sincère qu’il avait vu depuis l’exposition.

Il entreprit de lui masser les pieds et les chevilles. « Tu vois ? Nous autres, les artistes, nous sommes tous un peu émotifs à notre façon. Bien sûr que ça va être déchirant pour toi de laisser aller tes ‘bébés.’ Tu leur as donné naissance, tu as aimé chacun d’entre eux et ils portent tous un petit morceau de toi. Mais tu apprendras en temps voulu à les créer avec la perspective de les laisser aller, et ça ne fera pas aussi mal la prochaine fois. »

Bella acquiesça, l’air triste. « Je comprends ça, mais c’est quand même difficile. T’es-tu toujours senti comme ça après un film ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Surtout si je me donne à fond dans une interprétation. Il y a un élément de moi dans tous les rôles que j’ai joués, alors c’est difficile de juste être moi-même après un tournage. Bien entendu ça devient de plus en plus facile avec le temps. J’ai appris à me garder aussi distinct que possible de mes rôles. Ça aide. Viens, tu es en train de ratatiner comme un pruneau… »

Edward sortit le premier et tendit une serviette à Bella.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain.

« Est-ce qu’on peut aller dans la salle de jeux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua tristement la tête. « Nous avons bu, mon Amour, mais que dirais-tu que je te mette ton collier demain et que nous passions la journée ainsi ? »

Bella acquiesça et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Et Sarah dans tout ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward prit sa main et la guida dans le dressing.

« Je lui ai demandé de prendre congé durant les deux prochains jours, pour que nous puissions passer tout le temps que nous voulons ensemble. »

Le sourire de Bella se fit encore plus grand. « Génial pour moi ! » Lança-t-elle.

Edward roula des yeux. « Maintenant on croirait entendre Alice, » grogna-t-il, attrapant Bella en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il la déposa à côté du lit et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ça te dirait qu’on s’embrasse et qu’on se caresse comme des adolescents, et puis qu’on baise comme des lapins ? » Dit-il en enlevant sa serviette.

Bella éclata de rire et grimpa sur le lit.

« Viens ici, Bite d’Enfer ! »

À suivre…

Ceci était la fin du chapitre 58 de la version originale.


	116. Chapitre 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un malentendu entre Edward et Bella risque de gâcher leur séjour à Los Angeles.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 116

 

Bella se réveilla jeudi matin et fut accueillie par ‘DomEdward’. Alors qu’elle ouvrait les yeux, elle aperçut le regard vert bouteille de son Dom et son cœur commença à battre comme un fou quand elle vit qu’il ne portait que son Levi’s 501 usé à la corde. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. 

« Assieds-toi, Isabella, » dit la Voix, et Bella écarta les cheveux de son visage en se redressant dans le lit, laissant les couvertures tomber à sa taille.

Edward s’assit et la regarda, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Ce qu’il vit dut le satisfaire, car les mots qu’il prononça ensuite la firent arrêter de respirer pendant une seconde.

« Je vais te mettre ton collier immédiatement. Tu vas le porter durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Tu vas demeurer nue pendant tout ce temps. Quand tu seras dans la cuisine, tu pourras porter une de mes chemises, mais rien d’autre. Tes cheveux devront être tressés. Il y a une dernière chose, » dit-il, et Bella vit ses yeux devenir perceptiblement plus foncés. « Je vais t’attacher une fois que tu auras pris ta douche ce matin. Tu as quinze minutes pour prendre ta douche et te présenter dans ma salle de jeux. As-tu des questions avant que je ne te mette ton collier ? Parce qu’une fois que ce collier sera en place, les seuls mots que tu auras le droit de dire en toute liberté seront tes mots d’alerte. Autrement tu devras rester silencieuse, à moins que je ne te demande de répondre. Donc, as-tu quelque chose à dire ou à demander ? »

Bella le dévisagea, bouche bée.

Putain, c’est pas vrai ? Il sait que je ne suis pas une personne matinale et que j’ai besoin de ma dose de café avant que mon cerveau ne fonctionne proprement… Attendez, quoi ? Il va ‘m’attacher’. Avec quoi ? Comment ?

Edward fronça les sourcils. « J’attends, Isabella ! »

Bella répliqua sans réfléchir. « Une minute ! Je réfléchis ! Qu’est-ce que… »

Le regard mauvais d’Edward et sa mâchoire serrée la stoppèrent dans sa lancée.

Merde, espèce de sotte – tu vas finir avec le cul en flammes si tu ne surveilles pas ta langue…

Elle essaya de se rattraper en vitesse. « Désolée, Monsieur… Je voulais seulement dire que je suis encore en train de me réveiller. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du café, s’il vous plaît ? Et comment vais-je cuisiner si je suis attachée ? Attachée à quoi ? Ne puis-je pas du tout parler ? »

Edward secoua légèrement la tête, et une fois encore, Bella se tut.

« Premièrement, ne questionne pas comment ou pourquoi je vais t’attacher. Tu seras en mesure de bouger librement et tu pourras avoir du café si tu peux le boire en… » Il jeta un coup d’œil au radio réveil. « … Treize minutes en comptant la douche ! »

Bella ronchonna.

« Pouvez-vous vite me mettre mon collier, s’il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle, et sans attendre elle se retourna et releva ses cheveux.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Bella se fit soulever du lit et déposer sur le sol devant Edward.

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire, Isabella ! Retire ta chemise, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Bella s’empressa d’obéir.

Il lui mit le lourd pendentif en forme de cœur et releva son menton pour qu’elle le regarde.

« Tu peux choisir comment débuter ta journée : en prenant une douche et en suçant la bite de ton Maître, ou en buvant une tasse de café. Ce sera ton seul choix aujourd’hui. Réponds. »

Bite ou café ? Est-ce que tu te fous encore de ma gueule ? Comment vais-je choisir entre mes deux choses préférées ? Bite… Café… Merde !

Bella aimait son café ! Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et répondit. « J’aimerais vous montrer combien j’apprécie que vous passiez du temps avec moi, Maître. Puis-je s’il vous plaît sucer votre bite ? »

Edward plissa les yeux en la regardant. « Est-ce que ce sont des paroles en l’air, ou bien le penses-tu vraiment ? C’est un privilège de sucer ma bite, Isabella, pas un droit. Le mérites-tu ? »

Bella ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle savait qu’elle était ‘rouillée’ ; elle avait de la difficulté à se mettre dans son état d’esprit de soumise. Ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas joué ensemble.

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Vous avez raison. Votre soumise ne mérite pas votre bite. Mais elle veut tellement vous faire plaisir. S’il vous plaît, pardonnez-la et donnez-lui l’occasion de vous montrer combien elle vous aime et combien elle souhaite vous plaire. » Bella parla si doucement qu’Edward dût se pencher en avant pour comprendre ce qu’elle disait.

Bella parlait très rarement à la troisième personne. Edward n’avait jamais exigé cela d’une soumise avant, même si la plupart des amies de Bella qui étaient des soumises parlaient de cette façon à leur Dom ou quand elles portaient leur collier. Elle avait seulement utilisé la troisième personne une poignée de fois, généralement quand elle était sincère et qu’elle essayait d’exprimer son état de soumission à Edward avec plus que juste des gestes.

« Va prendre ta douche, Isabella. Je vais aller te retrouver dans la salle de jeux dans dix minutes. Ne sois pas en retard, » dit-il, et sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Bella s’affaissa.

Bordel, que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle se leva et se hâta dans la douche. Elle s’était imaginé qu’ils folâtreraient un peu dans la salle de jeux, qu’ils s’amuseraient peut-être à faire un petit jeu de rôle, mais ceci n’était certainement pas comment elle envisageait les choses. Mais là encore, Edward faisait très rarement ce qu’elle anticipait.

Edward était son Maître, et elle lui faisait implicitement confiance avec tous les aspects de son être. Il prenait toujours le temps de planifier leurs scènes, et il faisait rarement quelque chose dans la salle de jeux complètement impulsivement. Quand Bella l’avait questionné au sujet de son raisonnement pour ne pas être plus impulsif, il avait expliqué que l’impulsivité pouvait conduire à faire des erreurs, ce qui pourrait la blesser ou provoquer de la méfiance entre eux.

Bella savait qu’Edward vérifiait régulièrement les trousses de premiers soins dans la maison, et elle le taquinait souvent en disant que toutes les trousses de premiers soins dans leur maison suffiraient à approvisionner un petit hôpital. Il y avait une petite trousse dans la chambre des maîtres, dans la cuisine et dans le gymnase, ainsi qu’une trousse plus complète dans la salle de jeux. Bella avait aussi remarqué qu’Edward en avait ajouté une dans son atelier, avec un interphone qui était muni d’un bouton SOS qui communiquait avec la guérite et les quartiers du personnel de sécurité.

Alors qu’elle lavait ses cheveux, elle se sentit plonger dans son état d’esprit de soumise.

Elle sortit de la douche aussitôt qu’elle eut terminé de rincer le savon et se dépêcha de se sécher et d’essorer ses cheveux avec la serviette. Une fois qu’ils furent tressés, Bella se rendit à l’étage supérieur et s’agenouilla devant la porte de la salle de jeux. 

Elle ne savait pas si elle était en retard, mais par-dessus tout elle voulait prouver à son Maître qu’elle était digne de le satisfaire.

Alors qu’elle se mettait à genoux sur le plancher en bois dur, elle réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle n’avait pas d’autre responsabilité que de contenter son Maître. Rien n’existait en dehors de cela.

Le temps s’était arrêté.

Il n’y avait qu’Isabella et son Maître.

Il était son monde.

Il contrôlait chacune de ses respirations, allégeant ses émotions, et elle se sentait plus libre à chaque minute qui passait. 

« Rampe vers moi, Isabella. » Sa voix l’entourait.

Et c’est ainsi que ça commença.

Bella rampa jusqu’au fauteuil dans lequel son Maître était assis.

« Baise mes pieds. » Ses lèvres veloutées se posèrent sur ses pieds.

« Détache mon jean et prends-moi profondément dans ta bouche. » Les petites mains de Bella tremblèrent d’anticipation.

« Utilise tes mains. » Ses testicules se serrèrent.

« Suce plus fort. » Sa langue rendit hommage à sa verge.

« Avale tout. » Il caressa sa gorge alors qu’elle avalait son sperme chaud et il lui murmura des mots d’encouragement et d’amour. « Tu es tellement belle quand tu avales mon foutre, Bébé. Les sensations que tu me procures sont incroyables. Je t’aime, Fillette. »

Bella sentit ses mots déferler sur elle, l’enveloppant dans la paix et le calme.

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait satisfaire son Maître.

« Remercie-moi, » ordonna Edward, et la réponse de Bella fut douce et remplie d’amour et de gratitude.

« Utilise la salle de bain, et ensuite viens te placer au milieu de la pièce. » Ses pieds tapèrent sur le sol alors qu’elle s’empressait de faire ce qu’il lui demandait.

C’était le plan d’Edward d’enlever tous les choix à Isabella. Il lui donnerait des instructions pour chaque activité, de manière à ce qu’elle n’ait pas à réfléchir ou à raisonner. Seulement à obéir !

Edward s’était rendu compte que Bella avait besoin d’être déchargée d’un poids pour pouvoir gérer la vente de son art ainsi que la manière de façonner celui-ci à l’avenir. Cela avait tracassé Edward au début, quand il avait réalisé que chaque œuvre d’art que Bella avait créée jusqu’à ce moment-là, à l’exception du cadeau offert à Rosalie et à Emmett, avait essentiellement été pour elle, des fragments de sa vie.

Ses œuvres étaient un témoignage très personnel de ses souvenirs, ses espoirs, ses rêves et ses désirs.

Elle avait peint sa douleur, son isolement, son rejet et son amour dans chaque coup de pinceau. Dorénavant ses tableaux allaient appartenir à des étrangers qui n’allaient peut-être pas les voir pour ce qu’ils étaient.

Edward savait qu’à l’avenir, Bella serait capable de créer des œuvres sans que celles-ci ne lui brisent le cœur, mais pour l’instant elle devait faire le deuil de ses créations, qu’elle avait chéries et qui l’avaient réconfortée jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre Edward.

Avec cela en tête, Edward avait prévu chaque moment de ce qu’ils feraient ce jour-là. Il allait aider à soulager son esprit, son corps et son cœur.

Il l’attacha en utilisant un réseau complexe de nœuds de manière à ce que ses bras soient liés dans son dos. Il enroula et modela sa poitrine, son torse et ses hanches avec des nœuds et des torsions compliqués. Il alla même jusqu’à la décorer de cordes du sommet de ses cuisses jusqu’en bas de chaque jambe, en finissant avec ses chevilles. Il utilisa la corde la plus souple qu’il avait, et après un coup de fil à Stanley, il appliqua une poudre spéciale sur le corps de Bella afin qu’elle ne soit pas marquée avec des brûlures de friction au cours de la journée.

Edward fit passer la corde entre les jambes de Bella après avoir fait une série de nœuds de sorte que l’un de ceux-ci soit directement sur son clitoris. Un autre nœud plus gros fut pressé doucement dans son entrée. Avant de faire le dernier nœud, Edward lubrifia un gros plug, et il passa de longues minutes à titiller l’anus de Bella jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse impatiemment contre son doigt taquin.

Cela lui mérita de se faire pincer les fesses avant qu’Edward n’entreprenne l’exercice de distendre son orifice anal. 

Quand il remplaça ses doigts par le plug, il prit le temps de s’assurer que celui-ci était fermement en place et que Bella n’éprouvait pas de douleur ou d’inconfort notable. Il savait que cela faisait un certain temps qu’il ne l’avait pas prise de cette façon.

Enfin le plug fut complètement introduit en elle, et Bella serra et relâcha gentiment ses muscles autour du corps étranger afin de s’y habituer. 

« Dis-moi, Isabella. »

« Vert, Maître. C’est si bon et je suis si mouillée. Ça fait un moment, et je n’ai pas utilisé mon plug tous les jours, Monsieur, je suis désolée, » répondit Bella.

« Tu sais que c’est ton choix, Isabella. Toutefois nous avons discuté à ce sujet, et tu as dit que tu voulais faire ceci régulièrement. Nous avons convenu que tu utiliserais ton plug pas moins de trois fois par semaine dans le cadre de ton entretien. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies, Isabella. Maintenant, si tu éprouves le moindre inconfort, tu dois dire ton mot d’alerte immédiatement ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Cinq tapes, Isabella. »

Edward s’occupa rapidement de sa punition, et Bella reçut sans se plaindre chacune de ses claques.

Il prit son temps.

Pendant qu’il l’attachait, Edward donna des fruits, des noix, et des pâtisseries à manger à Bella, et il lui offrit des gorgées de jus de fruit et d’eau, la faisant grignoter ou boire dans la paume de sa main, comme un cerf.

Il prit plaisir à la regarder pouffer de rire quand l’eau froide dégoulina sur sa poitrine. Elle était d’humeur badine, et il pouvait voir la joie déborder dans ses yeux alors qu’il la taquinait avec un peu de melon avant de le dérober à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser.

Deux heures et plusieurs mètres de corde plus tard, le travail d’Edward fut terminé. Il recula et regarda Isabella.

« À couper le souffle, Isabella. Quelle est ta couleur ? »

« Vert, Maître, » dit-elle.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Dirige-toi vers le banc de fessée et grimpe dessus. » Bella n’hésita pas.

« Bonne fille, je suis très content de toi, Isabella. Maintenant je vais récompenser ma Fillette. Aimerais-tu que je te récompense ? Tu peux répondre, » dit-il tandis que sa main effleurait son dos et ses fesses rebondies, la seule partie de son corps qui n’était pas couverte par un nœud ou de la corde. 

Bella répondit sincèrement. « Si cela vous fait plaisir, Maître. »

Elle essaya de ne pas trop se tortiller sur le nœud qui était sur son clitoris. Edward avait déposé un doux baiser sur le petit bourgeon avant de lui sourire, et ses doigts magiques avaient fixé un nœud qui pressait tout doucement contre le bouton nerveux, mais alors qu’elle reposait sur le banc avec les jambes écartées et le nœud frottant légèrement, Bella pouvait sentir les muscles de son estomac commencer à se resserrer et son corps se crisper.

Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son Maître. Pas aujourd’hui !

Edward sentit les muscles de Bella se tendre.

« Es-tu proche de jouir, Isabella ? Réponds. »

« Oui, Maître, je suis désolée. »

Edward s’empressa de l’apaiser. « Non, ma jolie, ça va. Je serai très heureux si tu jouis pour moi. J’ai fait ce nœud pour ton plaisir, Fillette, pas pour te tourmenter. Tu es si humide, mon Amour. Ta minette a l’air si… invitante. Penses-tu pouvoir jouir comme ça ? Hmmm ? Laisse-toi aller, Fillette. »

Les doigts d’Edward caressèrent ses petites lèvres de part et d’autre de la corde ; les nœuds frottèrent légèrement et Bella se pressa contre eux alors que son orgasme approchait ; elle cria en se laissant engloutir par une vague de plaisir.

Edward donna une petite fessée à Bella, ce qui la fit jouir à nouveau. Son corps était rose quand il lui dit de descendre du banc.

Ils firent une pause, et Edward détacha la corde entre les jambes et les bras de Bella pour lui donner le temps de récupérer. Elle utilisa la salle de bain tel qu’indiqué, puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le déjeuner après qu’Edward lui ait dit exactement ce qu’elle devait faire. Bella baisa ses pieds quand il lui permit d’avoir une tasse de café. 

Edward s’assura de laisser très peu de liberté à Bella cet après-midi là. Il lui donna à manger de son assiette avant de la porter en haut pour utiliser à nouveau la salle de bain et il l’enveloppa dans une couverture moelleuse dans la chambre des soumises pour une petite sieste.

Quand Bella se réveilla, elle retourna dans la salle de jeux, mais cette fois-ci Edward lia seulement ses bras. Une fois encore, elle donna du plaisir à son Maître avec sa bouche ; Edward tint sa tête immobile en fourrant sa belle bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse alors qu’elle suçait consciencieusement sa verge, aspirant chaque goutte qu’il pouvait lui donner.

Bella sourit en léchant ses lèvres et remercia son Maître pour son cadeau.

Elle était penchée sur la table, les jambes écartées, et Edward retira le plug, mais pas avant de l’avoir soulagée en appuyant un vibromasseur sur son clitoris tout en stimulant son anus avec le plug, la faisant crier d’extase.

Edward était de nouveau en érection et il était content car il savait qu’il allait durer longtemps. Il lubrifia son membre viril avec du gel en écartant les petites lèvres de Bella avec le gros vibromasseur à tête rotative qu’elle affectionnait.

Il s’introduisit dans son orifice anal en glissant le vibromasseur dans son sexe.

Les sensations que son Maître procurait à son corps propulsèrent Bella dans un état second.

Son cul était comblé par toute la longueur de sa verge pendant que les nervures artificielles du phallus rotatif bleu fluorescent étaient poussées dans sa chaude humidité.

Bella pouvait sentir ses parois se serrer autour du vibromasseur, et elle anticipait déjà le mouvement de la tête rotative qui la ferait jouir en quelques secondes en la remplissant avant de pivoter autour de son bourgeon et de stimuler son point G. 

Edward fit durer leurs jeux pendant des heures. Longtemps après avoir baisé son cul et sa bouche, il détacha Bella et pilonna sa chatte avide et impatiente avec sa verge. Les mamelons de Bella ainsi que son clitoris avaient été ornés de pinces, et chaque fois qu’Edward donnait un coup de rein, il tirait sur la chaîne qu’il tenait entre ses dents.

Finalement il fit couler un bain et ils restèrent dans l’eau jusqu’à ce que celle-ci devienne froide.

Une douche chaude revigorante fut suivie d’un massage complet du corps, après quoi un dîner du traiteur fut livré, et Edward nourrit Bella tandis qu’elle était assise sur ses genoux dans la salle de détente.

Edward termina la soirée en installant un petit matelas au pied de leur lit, où il lia les mains de Bella ensemble, puis elle fut attachée au lit. Il la borda et embrassa doucement sa bouche.

Bella s’endormit presque avant même que sa tête n’entre en contact avec la couette moelleuse.

Le lendemain matin, elle rampa jusqu’à la salle de bain et retourna sur sa couche, où Edward la lécha et la suça jusqu’à l’orgasme avant de grimper sur son corps et de lui faire l’amour.

Elle pleura de gratitude quand il lui enleva son collier, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à faire leurs bagages pour leur voyage.

Bella regarda par le hublot alors que le jet privé amorçait sa descente à Los Angeles, ou, plus précisément, à l’aéroport municipal de Santa Monica. 

Elle se tourna vers Edward en le sentant serrer sa ceinture de sécurité, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Edward prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Ça va bien, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête alors que le rouge teintait ses joues. « Plus que bien, merci. Si j’étais plus détendue, je serais sur le plancher ! »

Anderson se racla discrètement la gorge. « M. Cullen ? Le transport sera prêt pour nous au moment de l’atterrissage, Monsieur. »

Edward acquiesça. « Merci, Andy. »

Anderson lança un regard de mise en garde à Brian Halverson, qui regardait par la fenêtre en souriant d’un air satisfait.

Putains d’enfoirés ! Anderson détestait quand Halverson avait raison. Hal lui avait dit la nuit précédente qu’on avait parié au bureau qu’Edward Cullen allait l’appeler ‘Andy’ avant la fin du mois de mars. Brian avait parié gros en faveur d’Edward. Déjà que le surnom que Bella lui avait donné s’était propagé à presque tout le clan Cullen, à l’exception d’Emmett, son patron, qui, de manière surprenante, n’entendait pas à plaisanter au boulot.

Anderson regarda de l’autre côté de la petite cabine, où son ancienne ‘responsabilité’ et son fiancé étaient assis, leurs têtes appuyées l’une contre l’autre.

Ils étaient presque inséparables depuis deux jours. Anderson avait reçu un appel d’Emmett l’après-midi précédent, lui demandant d’aller chercher le camion de Bella dans le parking privé du Dr Banner-Jones.

Anderson avait trouvé la requête déroutante, mais il n’avait pas reçu d’autres explications jusqu’à ce qu’il entre dans la cuisine de Sarah et Reggie.

Sarah lui avait seulement dit que Bella était tombée malade au cours d’une séance de thérapie la veille. Anderson savait que quelque chose clochait car Bella n’avait pas de session avec son thérapeute le mercredi. Ses sessions habituelles avaient lieu les jeudis matins. Sarah avait vu l’inquiétude sincère sur le visage du garde du corps et lui avait assuré que les ‘jeunes gens’ avaient juste besoin de passer du temps ensemble.

Anderson n’était plus le garde du corps personnel de Bella à temps plein, et par conséquent il ne vivait plus sur la propriété ; il partageait son temps entre son luxueux condo de trois chambres à coucher en ville et Sausalito, quand on avait besoin de lui. Il avait vérifié l’état de Bella aussi discrètement que possible quand elle était sortie du SUV avec Edward plus tôt l’après-midi dont il était question.

Il avait été soulagé de voir qu’elle avait l’air heureuse et reposée, ne montrant aucun signe qu’elle n’allait pas bien quand il l’avait revue. Malgré tout, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de lui poser la question.

« Bonjour Bella. Je suis allé chercher votre camion hier. Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Sarah a mentionné que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, » avait-il doucement dit en ouvrant sa portière pour elle.

« Hé Andy. Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. J’ai eu le meilleur docteur au monde pour prendre soin de moi, » avait-elle répondu alors qu’une jolie teinte de rose colorait ses joues.

Bella avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil et lui avait souri, et il avait pu voir dans ses yeux qu’elle disait la vérité.

Elle avait regardé Edward avec des yeux de biche, et celui-ci lui avait souri et fait un clin d’œil, la faisant rougir encore plus tandis qu’elle baissait la tête et montait dans le taxi.

Anderson ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu’Edward avait fait pour qu’elle se sente mieux, il était simplement heureux qu’elle ne souffre pas des effets du problème qu’elle avait eu, quel qu’il soit.

Il n’essaya pas de cacher le fait qu’il se sentait protecteur envers celle dont il avait la responsabilité à temps partiel. Bella Swan était devenue très importante pour lui. Il la considérait comme une sœur plus jeune. Anderson était enfant unique, mais il pouvait imaginer comment ce serait d’avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Il regarda par le hublot alors que le pilote effectuait son approche finale.

ooo

Edward caressa gentiment la peau satinée de l’estomac de Bella que son chandail laissait voir. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de façon décontractée, en jeans et tee-shirts. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux soyeux et sourit en l’entendant soupirer de contentement.

C’est incroyable ce que deux jours passés à s’aimer peuvent faire, songea-t-il. Ok, à s’aimer et à jouer aussi… se corrigea-t-il mentalement en souriant, pensant aux surprises qu’il avait en réserve pour Bella.

Bella soupira encore sous les douces caresses d’Edward et elle se tourna vers lui pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

« T’ai-je dit combien je t’aime ? » Lui demanda-t-elle paisiblement.

Edward lui sourit tendrement. « Si, mais je ne me lasse pas de t’entendre le dire. »

Edward avait dit à Bella, ce matin-là, qu’ils seraient de retour à la maison seulement après le week-end de Pâques et le mariage de son père.

Bella avait téléphoné à Alice, qui avait offert d’apporter leurs bagages supplémentaires pour le week-end ainsi que leurs tenues pour le mariage à Cullen Crest.

Bella avait été excitée d’apprendre qu’Edward et elle allaient voyager à bord d’un jet privé jusqu’à Los Angeles, puis conduire jusqu’à San Diego. De là, ils prendraient l’avion pour se rendre directement à Napa.

Elle était également excitée au sujet du mariage de son père. Elle n’avait pas parlé à Sue au cours des quelques derniers jours, mais elle savait que celle-ci s’occupait de tout sans se plaindre, comme à son habitude. 

Charlie et Sue prévoyaient passer leur nuit de noces à l’hôtel, ayant décidé d’attendre un peu pour aller en lune de miel.

Bella avait téléphoné à Esme pour vérifier quel hôtel elle recommandait. Comme ils avaient finalement décidé de rester dans la région, elle avait réservé au Villagio Inn, cet hôtel pittoresque juste en dehors de Yountville.

Bella fut sortie de sa rêverie par le bruit de l’avion atterrissant sur le tarmac.

Edward parla avec le pilote, et celui-ci confirma que le jet allait les ramasser tous les quatre à San Diego le jeudi matin suivant.

Bella tint le bras d’Edward tandis qu’ils sortaient de l’avion. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que nous allons passer les six prochains jours ensemble ! Qu’allons-nous faire pendant tout ce temps ? »

Edward se mit à rire mais tint fermement Bella alors qu’elle descendait les marches et se dirigeait vers le SUV qui les attendait.

« Nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux, Bébé ! J’ai pris quelques dispositions, mais le reste du temps est à toi. Nous allons musarder, passer quelques jours ici à Santa Monica si tu veux, et j’ai pensé que nous pourrions aussi conduire jusqu’à Venice Beach. Nous pourrons alors décider où nous voulons chercher un endroit où rester pendant les quelques mois que durera notre séjour ici l’an prochain. Après ça, nous allons lentement nous diriger vers San Diego. J’ai réservé au Fairmont Miramar ici. Nous allons rester dans un cottage privé de manière à ne pas avoir à nous inquiéter des intrusions, » expliqua Edward pendant que Brian les conduisait à l’hôtel. 

Bella hocha la tête. « Ça me semble très bien. Je ne veux pas passer toute la soirée de demain à l’exposition, et j’ai dit à Arielle que si jamais elle me donne en pâture au public comme elle l’a fait la dernière fois, je vais la tuer ! Je sais qu’elle essayait seulement de faire la bonne chose, mais je lui ai expliqué qu’elle s’était royalement trompée ! »

Edward attira Bella plus près de lui. « Je le sais, mais je suis vraiment fier de la façon dont tu as réussi à gérer tes émotions afin d’éviter la crise de panique aiguë. Je suis vachement fier de toi, Bébé ! Et je vais être à tes côtés demain, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Merci, mon Amour. Peut-être que nous pourrions sortir dîner après, ou faire quelque chose ? » 

Edward sourit. « J’ai déjà fait une réservation, et avant que tu ne commences à flipper, je voulais te gâter parce que tu le mérites, alors tu dois t’habiller en vue d’être photographiée, ok ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Où allons-nous manger ? » S’enquit-elle, soudainement méfiante. 

« J’ai réservé chez Spargo Beverley Hills, et j’ai invité quelques amis que tu n’as pas rencontrés, et la nourriture y est délicieuse, » dit Edward alors que Bella grognait sans gêne.

« Edward, Ali dit que cet endroit est juste un de ces lieux où les gens vont pour voir et être vus ! Ce sera comme manger dans un aquarium ! Et avec quels ‘amis’… » Bella fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts en arquant les sourcil, « … allons-nous manger ? Je pensais que tu n’avais pas d’autres amis ici. Pas cette garce d’attachée de presse, j’espère, ou son mari plus mou qu’un mollusque, qui devrait réellement songer à essayer de récupérer ses couilles un de ces jours… Alors, qui d’autre connais-tu ici à L.A. ? » Railla-t-elle sarcastiquement en laissant échapper un rire moqueur.

Elle fut surprise de voir une expression d’agacement et d’incrédulité assombrir le visage d’Edward. « Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que pour une fois j’ai envie de te sortir et de te montrer, mais je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais une telle snob ! Et pour ce qui est de mes ‘amis’, comme tu dis, tu ne m’as jamais posé de questions au sujet de qui que ce soit d’autre dans ma vie. Je sais que ça peut te surprendre, mais je connais d’autres gens, en fait, et j’aimerais leur présenter ma fiancée ! Putain ! » Edward secoua la tête en signe d’exaspération et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, sans donner à Bella l’occasion de répliquer. 

Elle n’était pas un trophée qu’il trimbalait partout sur son bras ! Alors que Bella était sur le point d’ouvrir la bouche et de l’admonester, elle se trouva à regarder dans le rétroviseur et elle surprit Anderson en train de l’observer, et pour une fois ce n’était pas avec une indulgence amusée, mais avec réprobation, et même un peu de déception.

Elle sentit ses joues virer au rose et elle baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage.

C’est comme un club secret où les mecs font la loi ! Songea Bella en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec Edward. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir désappointé Edward et Anderson d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais elle ne savait pas comment. 

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Edward, mais il regardait par la fenêtre, caché derrière ses lunettes aviateur. Bella vit le nerf de la mâchoire d’Edward tiquer et elle sut qu’il était fâché contre elle.

Le SUV s’engagea dans l’allée du Fairmont Miramar. Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et fut charmée par l’élégance du vieil hôtel. Anderson ouvrit sa portière et l’aida à s’extirper du véhicule sans la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise, en attendant qu’Edward sorte et vienne la rejoindre. 

Pendant qu’Anderson s’occupait de leurs bagages, Brian les accompagna à la réception de l’hôtel. Bien qu’Edward se comportât en gentleman comme il le faisait toujours, s’assurant qu’elle marche devant lui, tenant la porte ouverte pour elle, il ne la toucha pas et ne la regarda pas.

Le gérant s’avança et salua chaleureusement Edward tandis que les employées de la réception se tenaient sur le côté, rougissant alors qu’Edward souriait et saluait tout le monde. Edward s’entretint discrètement avec le gérant au sujet de certains arrangements qu’il avait faits, mais ils parlaient trop bas pour que Bella puisse comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, aussi s’éloigna-t-elle un instant pour jeter un regard autour d’elle. Le hall de l’hôtel dégageait une grande sérénité. Le luxe discret ainsi que le style architectural procuraient aux clients un sentiment de tranquillité.

Bella sentit la main d’Edward dans le creux de son dos et elle leva les yeux, mais seulement pour le voir regarder droit devant lui.

« J’ai réservé un des bungalows privés pour nous ; j’espère qu’il correspondra à tes exigences, » dit-il d’un ton froid et dédaigneux.

Bella hocha la tête et sourcilla légèrement. « C’est super, merci, » répondit-elle doucement pendant que son esprit travaillait sans relâche.

Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas ? Qu’avait-elle dit qui l’avait tellement mis en colère ? Il savait qu’elle n’avait pas de temps pour Heidi, et guère plus pour Felix. Elle ne savait pas qu’il avait d’autres amis en dehors de sa famille et du cercle restreint d’amis de San Francisco, alors quel était son putain de problème ? Elle n’était pas une snob.

Le suis-je ?

Le bungalow privé était entouré d’un joli petit jardin avec une vue sur la plage. Bella se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient accès à la petite terrasse et au jardin. Elle se tourna vers Edward avec un sourire qui s’évanouit lorsqu’elle vit son regard maussade.

Elle baissa les yeux sous son examen.

« C’est magnifique, » dit-elle tranquillement, pendant que sa voix intérieure lui criait de découvrir ce qui n’allait pas et d’y remédier !

L’orgueil de Bella envoya cette idée par la fenêtre – Ah et puis merde ! Se dit-elle en se redressant et en dévisageant Edward avec un air de défi, mais elle allait le confronter pour découvrir ce qu’était son problème.

« Edward, qu’est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle, mais il l’interrompit en levant une main.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je dois me rendre à un meeting en ville. J’ai pris la liberté de réserver un traitement au spa pour toi, ainsi qu’une épilation à la cire. Tu peux le changer si tu n’en veux pas. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Ils se dévisagèrent l’un l’autre pendant un moment sans dire un mot. Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de pleurer comme un bébé. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, aussi se contenta-t-elle d’acquiescer et de se détourner avant qu’il ne voie l’éclat des larmes qu’elle pouvait sentir menacer de déborder.

Je ne vais pas pleurer !

Edward secoua la tête à son obstination et il alla dans la chambre où son sac de vêtements était étalé sur le lit. Il se doucha en vitesse et choisit de mettre un costume gris foncé. Il enfila une chemise blanche et ensuite la veste. Il laissa tomber la cravate ; c’était L.A. après tout.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et retourna dans le salon. Bella se tenait toujours devant les portes-fenêtres. Il savait qu’elle l’avait entendu entrer dans la pièce par la façon dont son corps s’était tendu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Il n’avait pas le temps de crever l’abcès maintenant ! Avec un autre soupir exaspéré, il mit ses lunettes de soleil, ouvrit la porte d’entrée, et quitta les lieux.

Un moment plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et se ferma à nouveau. Bella resta immobile en entendant Brian et le bagagiste déposer leurs valises dans ce qu’elle supposa être la chambre des maîtres au bout du petit couloir.

Quelqu’un se racla la gorge derrière elle et elle se retourna. Brian se tenait sur le seuil.

« Voulez-vous offrir un pourboire au portier, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella sentit le rouge colorer ses joues une fois de plus. Edward s’occupait de ces choses, normalement. Elle s’empressa d’ouvrir son sac à main et regarda Brian.

« Je ne sais pas combien ? » Murmura-t-elle, se sentant tellement embarrassée de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’il fallait faire.

Brian s’avança et prit quelques billets de ses mains. « Voilà qui fera l’affaire, » dit-il posément.

Bella hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l’employé de l’hôtel pour lui donner l’argent.

Celui-ci sourit et inclina son chapeau en la remerciant avant de partir.

Bella se tourna vers Brian. « Merci, je ne savais pas… Habituellement Edward… » Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité s’emparer d’elle et elle devint encore plus embarrassée.

Brian resta tranquillement à côté d’elle, pas très sûr de ce qu’il devait faire. Anderson devrait être ici pour s’occuper de ça, putain de merde !

Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, Bella. »

Alors qu’il posait la main sur la poignée, Bella parla à nouveau. « Euh, Brian ? J’ai un rendez-vous au spa cet après-midi. Je vais vérifier à quelle heure, mais je me demandais, est-ce que je devrais donner le même pourboire à la préposée que ce que je donnerais dans un spa ordinaire ? »

Brian hésita pendant quelques minutes alors qu’il réfléchissait à sa question. Il se rendit compte que Bella n’était pas habituée à ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle vivait, et que sans l’un des Cullen pour la guider, elle était perdue.

« Je pense que 12 à 15 pourcent de pourboire sur la note devrait suffire, Bella. Ils vont probablement facturer le service à votre suite, mais vous pourrez l’ajouter quand vous signerez la note, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella acquiesça. « Merci. J’ai beaucoup à apprendre, de toute évidence. » Elle tripota son bracelet Infini. Juste de le sentir à son avant-bras apaisait ses nerfs fragiles.

« Pas de problème. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne au spa ? »

Bella secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, ça va aller. Je vais me débrouiller, merci. »

Brian n’était pas sûr. « Vous avez mon numéro, si vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Oui, et je ne pense pas qu’Edward sera absent très longtemps… alors merci, » répondit-elle.

« Vous avez votre carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte ? »

Bella sourit et roula des yeux cette fois-ci. « Oui, Mère. »

Brian opina et s’en alla, s’assurant que la porte était fermée et verrouillée. 

Bella s’assit sur le sofa crème et regarda à l’extérieur. C’était vraiment beau et paisible, et elle se demanda combien cela coûtait pour avoir cette vue le temps d’une nuitée.

Soudain, elle haleta.

Elle savait pourquoi Edward était tellement en colère contre elle ! Il dépensait tout cet argent pour leurs hôtels et leurs voyages en avion, leurs divertissements et tout le reste, et pas une seule fois elle n’avait eu à payer quoi que ce soit !

Il devait la trouver vraiment ingrate, parce que tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était la sortir et la présenter à des gens, et elle ne pouvait même pas faire ça ! À la place elle se comportait comme un jeune enfant et faisait une crise de colère !

Bella regarda autour d’elle, à la recherche d’un téléphone, d’un bloc-notes et d’un crayon – elle avait du pain sur la planche si elle voulait régler ça. Elle trouva l’annuaire de l’hôtel et téléphona au spa. Elle s’enquit de l’heure de son rendez-vous et elle demanda aussi les prix des traitements qu’Edward avait commandés pour elle. Sa tête se mit à tourner quand la voix désincarnée à l’autre bout du fil lui énuméra la liste de prix.

Presque trois cent dollars ! Merde !

Elle annula deux des traitements, sachant qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’un massage du cou et d’un soin des pieds, mais elle garda l’épilation et le massage indien de la tête. Elle dit aussi à la réceptionniste qu’elle réglerait la note quand elle se rendrait à son rendez-vous.

Elle alluma son ordinateur portable et vérifia son solde bancaire. Elle savait qu’elle allait gagner pas mal d’argent une fois que son exposition serait terminée, mais elle s’inquiétait de son solde bancaire d’ici là.

Il fallait qu’elle s’occupe de payer elle-même certaines factures d’hôtel et de transport pour se rendre à San Diego et New York. Elle avait aussi sa carte de crédit qu’elle utilisait seulement pour la garder en service, mais elle ne l’avait jamais utilisée pour payer une dépense importante. 

Bella regarda fixement son solde. Elle n’aurait jamais assez d’argent à dépenser, même pour leur hébergement ! Elle pourrait réserver dans un Holiday Inn ou même une chambre d’hôte avec petit déjeuner, mais elle savait qu’Edward ne séjournerait jamais dans un tel endroit.

Cette satanée voix intérieure lui demanda si elle avait même songé à lui poser la question ! Bella ignora la voix.

Elle passa plutôt la demi-heure suivante à vérifier l’Internet et faire des calculs dans sa tête.

Sa tête tournait toujours quand elle s’engagea sur le chemin qui menait au Exhale Mind/Body Spa. Elle doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse apaiser son esprit, mais qu’importe ! C’est elle qui allait payer son traitement.

ooo

Edward était furax ! Il était assis sur la banquette arrière du SUV, renfrogné, alors qu’Anderson naviguait à travers la circulation de Los Angeles pour rencontrer les dirigeants des Studios Pebbles. Aro allait le rejoindre là-bas lui aussi. 

Ils avaient quelques détails à régler, et Edward était impatient de revoir deux de ses anciens camarades de classe de Berkeley qui avaient déménagé à l’autre bout du pays au cours des deux dernières années. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’ils avaient réussi à coordonner leurs agendas afin de tous pouvoir être au même endroit au même moment. 

Ben Carmichael, qui détestait encore son surnom Toggle, et sa femme Tia, avaient déménagé à New York, où il avait eu un poste d’assistant technique à Julliard après avoir obtenu son diplôme de Berkeley avec Edward et l’autre membre de leur trio, Peter.

Peter North, AKA Peter Perfect, et sa petite amie de longue date Charlotte, étaient revenus à L.A. Peter était devenu un musicien de studio très populaire, jouant le synthé et la guitare basse en plus d’être compositeur à temps partiel.

Les trois hommes étaient restés en contact les uns avec les autres, et Edward et Peter avaient discuté de travailler ensemble sur la bande sonore du film. 

Edward avait obtenu une maîtrise en composition musicale de Berkeley, tandis que Peter et Ben avaient poursuivi leurs études et obtenu leur doctorat.

Ben et Peter avaient tout entendu au sujet de Bella après avoir tous les deux demandé de savoir pourquoi ‘Viking’, leur surnom pour Edward, ne leur avait pas parlé d’elle et qu’ils avaient dû lire les nouvelles de sa liaison amoureuse sur Internet !

Quand Edward avait pris les dispositions pour son séjour à L.A. avec Bella pour l’exposition, Ben lui avait envoyé un message pour le mettre au courant qu’il serait en ville pour rencontrer un des professeurs de la Faculté de Musique de UCLA, et Edward avait immédiatement fait des plans pour les voir, lui et Peter, ainsi que leurs compagnes. 

Il ne pensait pas que réserver au Spargo Beverley Hills allait poser un tel problème, et il n’avait pas du tout anticipé la réaction de Bella. Il était tellement fier d’elle et du succès qu’elle avait obtenu, et oui, s’il voulait être honnête il devait s’avouer qu’il avait hâte de la montrer à ses deux amis qui l’avaient toujours taquiné, lui disant que s’ils avaient attendu qu’il largue une de ses petites amies pour s’envoyer en l’air avec celle-ci, ils n’auraient jamais pris leur pied !

Il avait toujours dit qu’il attendait quelqu’un de spécial, et bien qu’aucun de ses deux amis ne soit au courant de son style de vie et qu’ils ne partagent pas celui-ci, ils savaient qu’Edward était différent. 

Edward réalisa que Bella et lui n’avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur vie quand ils étaient à l’université. Ils l’avaient seulement évoquée en parlant d’autres expériences qu’ils avaient vécues.

Anderson attira son attention en se raclant la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

« Ouais Anderson, qu’y a-t-il ? »

« M. Cullen, nous devrions arriver aux studios Pebbles d’ici dix minutes. »

Edward le remercia discrètement et chassa la scène que Bella avait faite de ses pensées en prenant des notes pour le meeting sur son BlackBerry. 

Il salua cordialement Aro, mais roula des yeux quand celui-ci lui demanda des nouvelles de Bella. « Ahhh ! Il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler ! » Dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Aro releva les sourcils. « Allons donc ! De l’eau dans le gaz ? Je n’y crois pas une minute ! »

Edward se contenta de secouer la tête, changeant rapidement de sujet.

Cette réunion était importante car Edward acceptait une énorme responsabilité en s’engageant à faire les arrangements musicaux de toute la bande sonore et presque 100% des compositions originales du film. C’était son boulot de s’assurer que tout ce qui concernait la musique du film soit parfait ; les paroles des chansons, la partition originale, etc… C’est lui qui en était responsable.

Aro mit sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward en voyant combien l’homme plus jeune était tendu. Il se demanda s’il s’était disputé avec Bella plus tôt dans la journée à cause de ses nerfs à vif, ou s’il avait les nerfs à vif à cause d’une dispute avec son amoureuse.

« Quoi qu’il se soit passé, je suis sûr que les choses vont se tasser, Edward, » commenta-t-il avec gentillesse.

Edward acquiesça. « J’espère bien. Elle est déjà assez nerveuse avec cette tournée d’expositions. Allez-vous venir demain soir ? » 

Aro hocha la tête. « C’est tout ce dont parle Lucinda depuis une semaine ! Elle s’est vantée à tous nos amis, et j’ai bien peur que Bella ne soit inondée de rombières aux cheveux bleus qui vont pousser des ‘Oh !’ et des ‘Ah !’ devant toutes ses peintures ! »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Je vais dire à ta magnifique épouse comment tu l’as appelée ! Elle est à des années lumières de ressembler à une vieille prétentieuse aux cheveux colorés avec mauvais goût ! »

Avant qu’Aro ne puisse lui répondre, une réceptionniste blonde aux jambes interminables qui dévorait Edward des yeux depuis qu’il avait fait son entrée se dirigea vers les deux hommes et les informa ‘qu’on’ était prêt à les recevoir.

Aro adressa un sourire taquin à Edward alors qu’ils regardaient la femme blonde onduler des hanches en les conduisant dans le corridor luxueux. Edward roula des yeux et Aro lui fit un doigt d’honneur. 

Ils furent introduits dans l’impressionnante salle de réunion où étaient assis une dizaine de dirigeants.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en s’asseyant. Il fallait qu’il se concentre sur ce meeting.

Celui-ci dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, et quand il fut terminé, on demanda à Edward et à Aro d’aller dîner avec le directeur des Studios Pebbles, Aaron Payot, et le producteur exécutif, Des Elliot. 

Edward savait que Bella allait l’attendre, mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait pas décliner cette invitation. Il s’excusa pour faire un appel, mais fut déçu quand le téléphone de Bella le dirigea vers sa messagerie vocale.

Il laissa un court message, lui disant que la réunion s’était terminée très tard et qu’il allait dîner avec Aro et les ‘gens’ des Studios Pebbles, et qu’il la verrait plus tard. Il s’empressa de composer le numéro d’Anderson, lui expliqua la situation, et lui demanda d’amener la voiture à la porte des studios.

Il jura doucement en se retournant vers les hommes qui l’attendaient. « Parfait, nous pouvons y aller à présent, » dit-il avec un sourire agacé.

Aaron Payot dit à Edward qu’il avait réservé une table au Bazaar, un nouveau restaurant comptant parmi les meilleurs de Los Angeles. Edward sourit, mais intérieurement il gémissait, sachant que la soirée serait très longue.

Edward suivit la limousine jusqu’à l’hôtel SLS. Il tenta encore d’appeler Bella, mais il fut de nouveau transféré à sa boîte vocale. La frustration était en train d’avoir raison de lui, et il téléphona à Brian à la suggestion d’Anderson.

Il lança furieusement son téléphone à côté de lui sur la banquette. Bordel de merde ! 

Apparemment, Bella était allée au spa sans Brian et il ne l’avait pas revue depuis qu’elle était partie !

Edward demanda à Brian de dire à Bella, quand il la verrait, qu’il avait été retardé et qu’elle ne devait pas l’attendre pour dîner.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant par les vitres teintées, contemplant sans être vu le trafic qui passait et les gens qui rentraient du travail. Il se sentait mal à l’aise et perturbé, et il savait que c’était parce que Bella n’était pas avec lui et qu’ils ne se parlaient pas.

La voiture se gara devant The Bazaar et Edward laissa échapper un énorme soupir en voyant la quantité de journalistes qui se tenaient à l’extérieur.

PUTAIN ! Comme si j’avais besoin de ça ce soir !

« Accompagne-moi à l’intérieur, Anderson. Je ne suis pas d’humeur à affronter ces enculés ce soir ! » Lança-t-il en ajustant sa chemise.

Anderson lui sourit d’un air entendu dans le rétroviseur. « Essayez seulement de ne frapper personne, M. Cullen, » dit-il en ouvrant la portière, contournant le véhicule pour ouvrir celle d’Edward.

Edward ignora les cris et les flashs des appareils photo alors qu’il marchait rapidement vers l’entrée du restaurant.

Les autres l’attendaient, de même que le chef de cuisine et propriétaire du Bazaar, qui se présenta comme étant José Andrés.

Le restaurant était encore pire qu’Edward ne l’avait d’abord imaginé. Il était extrêmement bruyant, avec tout le jeune et beau monde d’Hollywood et de L.A. entassé dans le coin lounge. Le regard amusé d’Aro rencontra celui horrifié d’Edward alors qu’une très belle jeune femme ondulait vers les quatre hommes et leur demandait d’un ton voilé si elle pouvait leur être d’une quelconque utilité. Ses grands yeux bruns s’attardèrent sur Edward un peu trop longtemps.

Putain de bordel !

ooo

Bella profita pleinement de sa visite au spa, malgré le fait qu’elle ne soit pas de bonne humeur. Elle se détendit dans l’atmosphère calme et tranquille. Le personnel fut merveilleux, l’encourageant à tirer pleinement parti des installations à sa disposition, si bien qu’elle profita du sauna et se fit faire un massage, qu’elle fit suivre d’une douche rafraîchissante.

Elle s’assit dans les vestiaires et sirota un verre d’eau aromatisée à la menthe, prenant son temps pour appliquer un peu de lotion à la vanille et au miel sur sa peau. Le petit panier de produits qu’elle avait trouvé sur sa serviette contenait du shampoing, du revitalisant, un applicateur de gel exfoliant pour le corps ainsi qu’un masque facial, qu’elle avait utilisé dans le sauna. Elle avait écouté le message d’Edward et réalisé qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de se hâter pour retourner au cottage, et donc elle avait décidé de prendre son temps et de savourer son après-midi au spa.

Il n’était pas toujours plaisant de passer d’une chose à l’autre à toute vitesse. Elle apprécia la nouveauté de se détendre et de se faire dorloter. Quand elle fut prête, elle ouvrit le grand sac à main dans lequel elle avait fourré des vêtements frais, et elle enfila un joli shorty en coton bleu avec des petites marguerites dessus, un soutien-gorge assorti, un pantalon de yoga bleu foncé, un débardeur gris et un sweat à capuche bleu foncé. Elle se glissa dans une paire de chaussures de danse grises. Elle avait séché ses cheveux avec ses doigts et ils tombaient sur ses épaules.

Elle se rendit à la réception, où elle demanda à parler au manager. On lui indiqua son bureau. L’homme d’âge moyen sourit à la belle jeune femme, qui était arrivée à l’hôtel avec M. Cullen. M. Harris se faisait un point d’honneur d’en savoir le plus possible sur ses potentiels VIPs, et il avait lu que le couple s’était récemment fiancé. Il regarda l’exquise bague au doigt de Mlle Swan et sourit à nouveau.

« Mlle Swan, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous être agréables ce soir ? »

Bella sourit et regarda rapidement le nom sur le bureau. « M. Harris, je me demandais si vous pouviez changer la facturation de notre cottage ? J’aimerais régler la note de notre hébergement moi-même. »

M. Harris hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr que nous pouvons faire cela pour vous. Si vous me donnez votre carte de crédit, nous pouvons la traiter tout de suite, et la transaction définitive prendra seulement quelques minutes à se finaliser. »

Bella lui tendit sa carte de crédit en souriant. Elle était déterminée à montrer à Edward qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à vivre aux crochets de celui-ci. Sa voix intérieure essaya de lui demander si c’était le meilleur plan d’action. Bella lui dit de se taire.

M. Harris imprima des documents pour Bella, incluant le coût et les prix pour le bungalow et la chambre double pour Anderson et Brian.

« Vous êtes ici pour deux nuitées, avec le petit déjeuner inclus, alors cela fera mille quatre cent vingt-sept dollars par nuit pour le cottage, et trois cent quatre-neuf dollars pour l’autre chambre. » Heureusement, M. Harris regardait les feuilles de papier dans sa main et il ne vit pas les yeux de Bella devenir aussi gros que des soucoupes, ou comment elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de haleter à voix haute. 

Elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler son visage et marmonna, « C’est très bien, merci. »

Intérieurement, Bella hurlait – Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ? Presque QUATRE MILLE DOLLARS POUR DEUX NUITS ?

Elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Un calcul rapide lui dit qu’elle serait en mesure de se permettre cette dépense, plus environ quatre jours d’hébergement à San Diego, et ensuite elle n’aurait plus un rond ! Il fallait qu’elle parle à Riley.

Toute la relaxation, la paix et la sérénité que lui avaient procuré les trois heures passées au spa s’évaporèrent. Bella prit une profonde inspiration et se força à se détendre. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire. 

« Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre aide, M. Harris. » Elle tendit la main pour serrer celle du directeur. Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle demanda à M. Harris où se trouvait le guichet automatique bancaire le plus proche. Il sourit et lui indiqua la boutique de cadeaux.

Bella retira trois cent dollars ; elle aurait ainsi de l’argent quand elle devrait donner un pourboire aux employés. Elle pourrait aussi payer pour son dîner et les urgences personnelles. Il n’était pas question qu’elle mange au restaurant de l’hôtel si le prix des chambres était un quelconque indicateur !

Elle retourna au cottage et vit Brian qui l’attendait à l’extérieur.

« Bella ! Dieu merci ! Edward a essayé de vous joindre ! Il était contrarié que vous soyez partie toute seule. L’avez-vous rappelé ? » Brian la bombarda de questions tandis qu’elle déverrouillait la porte du cottage.

Bella déposa son sac et se tourna vers lui. « J’ai essayé de l’appeler, mais son téléphone ne faisait que sonner sans qu’il y réponde. Il m’a laissé un message disant qu’il allait dîner et que je ne devais pas l’attendre, » dit-elle.

Elle avait besoin d’un verre ! Elle zieuta la petite armoire à spiritueux mais se ravisa quand elle songea aux ajouts qui apparaîtraient probablement sur sa note. Elle grogna intérieurement et se tourna vers le garde du corps. 

« Brian, avez-vous déjà mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Brian secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Bella, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s’agissait. Il souhaita pour la dixième fois de la journée qu’Anderson soit là. 

« Pas encore, » dit-il lentement. 

Bella opina. « Bien ! Ça vous dirait de vous balader avec moi le long de la Jetée de Santa Monica ? Nous pourrions peut-être trouver quelque chose à manger pendant notre promenade. Je n’y suis jamais allée et j’adorerais la voir. »

Brian fronça les sourcils. « Ne voulez-vous pas attendre Ed… »

Bella secoua la tête. « Il avait l’air d’en avoir encore pour des heures. Allons, Brian, s’il vous plaît ? Il doit y avoir une navette ou quelque chose du genre. Nous pouvons prendre un taxi… »

Brian soupira. « D’accord. Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas vous changer dans quelque chose d’un peu plus chaud ? Ça peut être assez froid sur la jetée quand la nuit tombe. »

Bella acquiesça et se précipita dans le couloir.

Pendant qu’elle se changeait dans un tee-shirt à manches longues et un chandail à capuchon plus chaud, Brian téléphona à Anderson.

« Ouais, » grogna Anderson.

« C’est moi, Anderson. »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je vais faire un tour sur la jetée avec Bella. Elle… »

« Quoi ? Il ne va pas être content… »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, bordel ? Que je la ligote sur le putain de canapé ? Elle a faim, elle s’emmerde, et elle est un peu irritée, alors je vais l’emmener sur la jetée, parce qu’elle me l’a demandé. Nous allons prendre un taxi pour nous y rendre et en revenir. Dis-le lui s’il le demande, » dit Brian, et Anderson sourit en entendant son ton protecteur. Bella semblait avoir cet effet-là sur beaucoup de gens.

« Ok. Surveille-la bien, bordel de merde ! » Lança-t-il sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Il était tenté d’aller déranger Edward, mais un seul coup d’œil dans la salle à manger où les quatre hommes étaient assis l’en dissuada. Il y avait maintenant trois jeunes femmes très sexy assises à la table avec eux.

Edward avait l’air prêt à tuer quelqu’un alors qu’une fille aux cheveux presque noirs tendait la main pour caresser les siens. Edward recula brusquement son visage. Les lignes de sa bouche se durcirent tandis qu’il se retenait à peine de jurer à l’intention de la fille et de la table dans son ensemble.

Aro sourit et les deux dirigeants des Studios Pebbles parurent avoir honte, secouant la tête. Les trois filles se levèrent à contrecœur et quittèrent la table. 

Anderson reprit son journal. 

Brian se tourna alors que Bella marchait à sa rencontre. Elle portait un jean moulant, une paire de baskets et un sweat à capuche trop grand pour elle.

« Je suis prête, » dit-elle, et elle prit son sac à main.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Brian tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la station de taxis. « Alors, Brian, êtes-vous déjà monté sur le Carrousel…? »

À suivre…


	117. Chapitre 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella revient de sa soirée avec Brian en état d'ébriété, et Edward doit avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle pour la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas une alcoolique comme son père.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 117

 

Il était 23h passé quand Edward s’affala finalement sur la banquette arrière du SUV. Il était fatigué et légèrement éméché. Pas suffisamment, toutefois, pour accepter les offres des femmes qui s’étaient invitées à leur table ; juste assez pour ne plus se sentir aussi agité vis-à-vis de Bella.

Il se demanda ce qu’elle avait fait durant la soirée. Elle lui avait envoyé un texto plus tôt pour lui dire qu’elle avait reçu ses messages et qu’elle le verrait plus tard, mais il n’avait pas répondu et elle n’avait pas envoyé d’autres messages.

Malgré leur querelle, Edward avait hâte de voir ses amis le lendemain soir. Il savait qu’une fois que Bella les aurait rencontrés, elle aimerait leurs personnalités décontractées. 

Il regarda Anderson. « Andy, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella ou de Brian ce soir ? »

Anderson prit une profonde inspiration. Putain ! Il avait espéré pouvoir éviter cette conversation. « Euh, oui. Bella va bien, M. Cullen, Brian est avec elle… » Marmonna-t-il, espérant à moitié qu’Edward laisserait tomber le sujet.

Edward hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. « Bien… » Dit-il.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Anderson espérait que Brian et Bella soient rentrés dans l’intervalle, et que Bella soit endormie quand Edward rentrerait à son tour.

Si la chance était de leur côté.

Il aurait dû savoir que les choses se passaient rarement comme on le voulait !

Edward ouvrit la porte du cottage et demeura sur le seuil pendant un moment. Il pouvait sentir que Bella n’était pas là.

« Attends ici, » grogna-t-il à Anderson en marchant dans le couloir et en entrant dans la chambre à coucher vide. Il vit des preuves qu’elle avait été dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir son nouveau parfum dans l’air, mélangé avec son odeur bien particulière, mais elle-même était introuvable.

« ANDERSON ! »

Anderson était déjà en train de composer un numéro.

BORDEL ! Le téléphone d’Halverson alla directement à sa messagerie vocale.

Il longea le couloir jusqu’à la chambre. Edward avait lancé sa veste sur le lit et il empoignait ses cheveux à deux mains.

« Où est-elle, putain de merde ? » Aboya-t-il.

« Halverson est avec elle… »

« Je me fous que le Corps des Marines au grand complet soit là avec elle, putain je veux savoir où elle est ! » Edward lança un regard noir à Anderson.

« Euh, je ne sais pas s’ils sont toujours là… »

« Où ça, Anderson ? » S’emporta Edward.

« Ils avaient l’intention d’aller sur la Jetée… C’est à… »

« Je sais très bien où se trouve la Jetée de Santa Monica, Anderson ! Appelle-le et vérifie qu’ils sont en sûreté. Il n’a pas besoin de lui dire que je la surveille, je veux juste savoir qu’elle est en sécurité ! » Lança Edward. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l’une des chaussures de Bella gisant sur le sol.

Il sentit sa colère suinter hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme s’il était son père. Il ne l’était pas. Il était son fiancé, et si elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, alors ils avaient de plus gros problèmes que Bella se rendant à la putain de Jetée avec son garde du corps ! 

« Bella est une grande fille ; je ne peux pas lui dire où elle peut ou ne peut pas aller, à moins qu’elle ne se mette en danger. Elle a Brian avec elle, alors nous savons que tout va bien aller. » Anderson ne savait pas si Edward lui parlait ou s’il se parlait à lui-même.

Edward ferma les rideaux et se tourna vers Anderson. « Ce sera tout, Anderson. Ne te donne pas la peine de rappeler Halverson ce soir. Tu peux aller te coucher. Je te tiendrai au courant si nos plans changent demain. Isabella sera ici pour l’exposition, et il se pourrait qu’elle reste ou qu’elle aille à San Diego seule, je ne suis pas sûr. Bonne nuit, » dit-il tranquillement en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. 

Anderson pouvait voir qu’il avait l’air fatigué et vaincu plus que toute autre chose. « M. Cullen ? Puis-je dire quelque chose ? »

Edward hocha la tête et Anderson s’empressa de parler avant de se dégonfler. « Bella vous aime plus que tout au monde, Monsieur. Elle fait des erreurs, mais c’est seulement parce qu’elle ne sait pas, ou qu’elle n’est pas sûre et elle n’utilise pas toujours son filtre verbal. Ne sautez pas aux conclusions… »

Anderson fut interrompu par la porte d’entrée percutant le mur, suivie par le son de quelqu’un qui tombait, ou de quelque chose qui heurtait le sol, accompagné de rires maniaques et de jurons étouffés.

Anderson bondit instinctivement sur le seuil de la chambre pour protéger Edward.

« Bébéééééé, oh mon Bébééééé… Mon bébé chériiiiiiii… Tu es le seul… » La voix fausse de Bella les assomma avec de vieilles chansons des sixties alors qu’elle semblait sautiller dans le salon.

Edward roula des yeux à Anderson en écartant le garde du corps de son chemin. « La seule chose qui sera une menace, Andy, c’est son haleine et son énorme gueule de bois demain ! » Railla-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Bella était allongée sur le plancher avec les jambes en l’air, essayant d’attraper son pied droit pour enlever sa chaussure.

Elle fredonnait dans sa barbe et elle plissait les yeux en regardant le soulier qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

« Viens ici, toi, espèce de petit con sournois. Soulier sournois ! HA ! Hé… euh, Braaaa-Braaaiiille, j’ai un soulier sournois. Dites-le rapidement, soulier sournois… soulé soudoie… pff… » Bella tenta d’attraper son lacet, le loupa et roula contre la petite table basse, à qui elle s’excusa… avec effusion.

Anderson et Brian s’éclipsèrent discrètement. Edward entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Bella qui était actuellement coincée entre la table basse et le sofa.

« Isabella ? Es-tu coincée Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« EDWAAARD ! BÉBÉÉÉ ! J’ai une chanson pour toi… Tu veux l’entendre ? Bébééééé… Moooon Bébé adoréééééé… » Edward posa un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées.

« Chut ! Merci mon amour, mais tu peux garder ta chanson pour un autre jour… Maintenant dis-moi, es-tu coincée ? » S’enquit-il patiemment.

Bella le regarda. Elle avait du mal à focaliser, mais elle se concentra sur le vert foncé de ses yeux. 

« Edoooouuuarrr, tu es tellement beau… Je suis désolée d’être si nulle comme petite amie… euh, fi… fian… fice – ah merde ! Cette autre chose… » Bella était confuse. Sa bouche était engourdie.

Edward écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Fiancée ? »

« Ouais… c’est ça… Je suis une mauvaise fiancée… Je t’aime, Eddie. » Soudain, ses yeux trop brillants se remplirent de larmes d’ivresse et elle essuya son nez du revers de la main. « Tu devrais me quitter… Je ne suis pas assez bonne, mais je vais tout régler, je le promets… Je vais utiliser tout mon argent pour payer des trucs, et alors tu ne pourras plus me détester… » Dit-elle en continuant à pleurer de grosses larmes de crocodile.

Edward hocha la tête affablement en la soulevant du sol, mais en vérité il n’avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. « Chut, ça va, Bébé. Je sais que tu vas tout régler, mais pourquoi n’irions-nous pas te mettre au lit maintenant, et tu pourras tout arranger demain matin, d’accord ? » Dit-il en réprimant un rire.

Bella lécha ses lèvres en essayant de se concentrer. Elle agita les jambes avec enthousiasme. « Oui, amène-moi au lit ! Je peux faire des tas de choses pour toi, Edderd… Je t’aime… Braille m’a montré comment donner du pourboire aux gens aujourd’hui… C’est super cool, non ? Je n’avais jamais donné de pourboire à qui que ce soit avant, mais je suis allée chercher de l’argent au euh… euh au bidule… au distributeur automatique de billets ! Et maintenant je peux donner du pourboire aux gens, alors je ne me sens plus stupide… » Elle voulut l’embrasser sur la joue, mais elle rata sa cible et Edward reçut un retentissant baiser mouillé dans l’oreille.

Il se hâta dans la chambre à coucher et déposa Bella par terre sur le seuil. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces divagations, putain de merde ? Edward secoua la tête pour faire disparaître le tintement dans son oreille.

« Woooow, la pièce tourne ! Ne bouge pas si vite ! J’ai besoin d’aller au… » Bella se tourna et entra dans le placard. Elle se retourna vers Edward avec une expression très confuse.

« Où est la… »

Edward la guida patiemment dans la grande salle de bain attenante. Il détacha son jean et le baissa en même temps que sa petite culotte alors que Bella s’affalait vers l’arrière et fermait les yeux.

Il la laissa faire ses affaires et alla tirer les draps du lit, puis il sortit une de ses chemises qu’elle pourrait mettre. Il prit une bouteille d’eau dans le petit réfrigérateur et la déposa à côté du lit avant de fouiller dans son sac d’articles de toilette et d’en sortir deux comprimés d’Advil. Il entendit Bella chantonner dans la salle de bain et alla voir ce qu’elle faisait.

Longtemps après avoir fini de se soulager et tiré la chasse d’eau, Bella resta assise sur le siège des toilettes, balançant ses jambes et fredonnant pour elle-même, jusqu’à ce qu’Edward retourne la voir.

Il lui enleva la chaussure dont elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser et s’empressa de lui retirer son pantalon, sa culotte et ses chaussettes. Il l’incita à se redresser afin de pouvoir lui enlever son sweat à capuche, son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge. 

Bella lui sourit et remua le doigt à son intention. « Vilain, vilain garçon… si joli… Eddie, je ne me sens pas très bien… » Et en disant cela, elle vacilla de son siège et se tourna vivement pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Edward fit la grimace et ramena ses cheveux en arrière alors qu’elle vomissait encore et encore. Elle appuya finalement son front chaud et humide contre le rebord froid, n’arrêtant pas d’essayer de repousser ses mains.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi juste mourir ici, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, allez, je vais t’aider à te lever et te mettre dans la douche. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. »

« Noooonnn… » Se lamenta Bella, et Edward ne fut pas surpris de voir revenir les larmes de crocodile. 

« Allez, Fillette, tout va s’arranger, » roucoula-t-il tandis qu’elle hochait la tête avec circonspection.

« Ok, » dit-elle en essuyant son nez avec son bras.

Edward se demanda combien d’alcool elle avait bu. Il voulait tuer Brian pour l’avoir laissée boire comme ça, mais alors il se rappela que Brian était le garde du corps de Bella, pas sa baby-sitter.

Après moult protestations et grognements, Edward réussit finalement à faire en sorte que Bella se tienne debout pendant qu’il faisait couler l’eau dans la douche, remerciant sa bonne étoile que ce soit une cabine double. Il la poussa à l’intérieur puis il enleva ses vêtements et alla la rejoindre.

Bella se sentit subitement pitoyable alors qu’elle se tenait sous le jet d’eau tiède, les cheveux pendant devant ses yeux. Plus tôt ce soir-là, Brian et elle avaient pris un taxi pour se rendre à la Jetée, où Brian avait été silencieux, mais de bonne compagnie, lui permettant de jouer dans les arcades, et ils avaient même fait quelques tours de manèges. 

Ils s’étaient arrêtés devant un petit pub-restaurant de style ‘Tiki’ qui se vantait d’avoir un assortiment limité de plats et une liste élaborée de cocktails. On les avait informés que le happy hour battait son plein et que tous les cocktails étaient deux pour le prix d’un. Un cocktail coûtait seulement cinq dollars, pour couronner le tout. C’était la soirée karaoké, et beaucoup de gens du coin étaient venus pour y passer du bon temps.

Bella n’avait jamais été une amatrice de cocktails, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose après l’horrible façon dont sa journée s’était terminée, et c’est ainsi qu’elle avait commandé un Long Island Iced Tea (elle découvrirait plus tard qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de thé glacé dans ce cocktail) et un Alabama Slammer (juste parce qu’elle aimait la consonance de ce drink !) Bella avait capté l’attention de quelques étudiants d’université et ils avaient commencé à lui payer des consommations, avant qu’on ne la persuade de monter sur scène pour chanter. Brian avait remarqué quelques personnes prenant des photos d’elle avec leurs téléphones cellulaires.

Merde !

Bella avait l’air d’un ange, elle avait un corps à faire damner un saint, mais elle n’avait pas l’oreille musicale ! Non pas que les jeunes hommes qui lorgnaient ses longues jambes ou la petite bande de peau qu’elle montrait en agitant les bras en l’air s’en soient formalisés. Les applaudissements après sa prestation avaient été assourdissants.

Brian avait passé la soirée à siroter des colas à la cerise pendant que Bella buvait un éventail de boissons alcoolisées. Il n’y avait que les regards noirs de Brian pour garder les jeunes hommes à distance. Bella s’était levée pour commander une autre tournée de verres et avait atterri sur le plancher, et c’est à ce moment-là que Brian avait finalement pris une décision en tant que ‘boss.’ Il avait jeté Bella par-dessus son épaule et il était sorti du bar alors qu’elle recommençait à chanter à tue-tête.

Il avait rapidement trouvé un taxi et il avait été plus que reconnaissant quand ils s’étaient garés à l’extérieur du cottage. Il savait qu’il allait être dans la merde avec Edward, mais au moins Bella était saine et sauve.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il avait jeté un seul regard au visage tempétueux d’Edward alors que Bella s’effondrait sur le sol, et il avait tourné les talons et prestement quitté les lieux.

Anderson l’avait suivi dehors. « Putain, à quoi t’as pensé, Halverson ? Elle est ronde comme une queue de pelle ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser boire autant ? »

Brian s’était retourné vers son ami. « C’est de la foutaise, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! C’est une adulte et c’est une cliente, pas ma putain de frangine ! Mon boulot était de rester avec elle et de la garder en sécurité, et c’est ce que j’ai fait ! Tu t’impliques trop envers elle, Anderson, tu es trop près d’elle, et c’est ça ton problème ! Edward a besoin de régler ses putains de problèmes conjugaux ! C’est sa faute si elle a eu envie de boire en premier lieu. Sais-tu qu’elle ne savait même pas combien donner au portier pour son service ? Ou au personnel du spa ? Elle est complètement perdue, et Edward l’a carrément laissée en plan aujourd’hui, bon sang de merde ! » Brian avait été fortement tenté de retourner au cottage et de répéter la même chose à Cullen, mais le regard de mise en garde sur le visage d’Anderson l’avait arrêté.

« Pas ce soir, Brian. S’il te pose des questions demain, dis-lui ce que tu sais. Sinon laisse tomber. Allez, laisse-moi t’offrir un verre. » Anderson avait mis sa main sur l’épaule de Brian et gloussé en entendant le gémissement de son collègue, et ils s’étaient rendus au bar de l’hôtel.

ooo

Bella savait pourquoi elle avait commencé à boire ce soir-là, et ça lui flanquait la trouille ! Au cours des derniers mois, elle avait appris que l’alcoolisme était une maladie héréditaire, et cet état de fait l’effrayait. Elle avait parlé à Paul et même à Charlie au sujet de ses craintes. Ils lui avaient tous les deux assuré que bien qu’elle ne soit pas à l’abri de cette maladie, tant qu’elle faisait face au stress, à la douleur et au chagrin de manière plus constructive, elle n’avait pas besoin de craindre d’avoir un verre ou deux.

Edward sécha tendrement son corps et ses cheveux et lui mit une de ses chemises avant de l’asseoir sur le côté du lit.

Il lui tendit une bouteille d’eau et deux cachets contre les maux de tête.

Bella sirota l’eau pendant qu’Edward terminait ses propres ablutions dans la salle de bain.

Les événements de la journée tournoyèrent dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait envie de crier ! Elle vit son téléphone indiquer qu’elle avait un message et lut le texto d’Alice.

*Mince alors, B, tu sais faire la fête même quand tu es seule ! www.hollywoodsfinest.com*

Bella se leva à toute vitesse, s’empara de son ordinateur portable et se rendit dans la salle de séjour.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et son estomac toujours sensible fit une embardée alors qu’elle regardait les photos peu flatteuses d’elle et d’Edward prises au cours de leur soirée passée séparément. Elle avait l’air bourrée et repoussante, tandis qu’Edward avait l’air… d’un dieu.

Putain, où donc avais-je la tête ?

Elle savait que boire n’était pas un moyen d’affronter ses problèmes, et elle savait d’expérience ce qui arrivait aux familles dans lesquelles un des partenaires buvait, et elle ne ferait jamais ça à Edward. Bella savait qu’elle ne ressemblait en rien à Charlie, mais il avait commencé à boire parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas rendre Renée heureuse. Il savait qu’il allait la perdre longtemps avant qu’elle ne fasse ses valises et ne vide le pot de café de l’argent du ménage. Il savait que c’était terminé bien avant qu’elle ne laisse sa fille de cinq ans pleurer dans les escaliers.

Et si je ne pouvais pas rendre Edward heureux ? Si je devenais trop absorbée par mon art ? S’il en venait à s’emmerder avec moi ? Il veut déjà ‘élargir notre cercle’ d’amis… Est-ce là sa façon de dire qu’il s’ennuie avec moi ? Je ne sais rien à propos de son monde ! Je ne sais même pas combien de pourboire il faut donner à un putain de groom ! Et si j’étais comme Charlie ?

Ces pensées errantes n’avaient pas beaucoup de sens dans le cerveau encore embrumé de Bella, mais néanmoins elle sentit la peur monter dans sa poitrine.

ARRÊTE ÇA ! Ce n’est pas toi qui parles. Ce sont l’alcool et la peur qui parlent à ta place ! Edward t’aime…

Edward revint dans la chambre, s’attendant à trouver Bella endormie, mais quand il vit que la pièce était vide, il traversa le couloir et la vit assise dans le salon obscur, fixant l’écran de son ordinateur.

« Hé, » dit-il doucement. Il la vit sursauter comme si elle avait été surprise à faire un mauvais coup.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Bella commença à secouer la tête, mais alors elle soupira et tourna l’ordinateur vers lui.

« Aussi bien que tu voies ce ‘moment mémorable’ qui restera sans doute dans les annales, » dit-elle.

Edward jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’écran avant de revenir à Bella.

« Ce n’est rien, Bella ! Ce sera de l’histoire ancienne demain. Viens, allons nous coucher, Bébé, » répliqua-t-il.

Bella secouait vigoureusement la tête. Elle était encore suffisamment ivre pour se sentir assez courageuse pour oublier son filtre et son besoin irrésistible de le protéger, pour une fois.

« Non. Non-non-non-non. NON. Non, il faut que je te dise que je vais payer ma part de nos dépenses à partir de maintenant. Je ne vais pas être un fardeau pour toi plus long, long… longtemps. Je vais payer pour notre séjour ici, et je vais payer pour New York, si tu viens avec moi, sinon j’irai seule et je resterai au ‘Y’, » déclara-t-elle fièrement. Son discours semblait parfait à son oreille et elle oublia seulement quelques mots.

Edward la fixa comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

C’est quoi ce bordel ? Elle ramène encore l’argent sur le tapis ?

« Bella, de quoi parles-tu ? C’est une question d’argent ? Je suis… je suis à court de mots ! » Dit-il.

Bella acquiesça. « Je sais ! » Lança-t-elle avec orgueil. « C’est ce que je pensais, et puis j’y ai réfléchi plus avant. Je ne veux pas être une ivrogne comme Charlie et te pousser à t’en aller, Edward. Et je ne veux pas être comme Renée qui est seulement restée dans les parages assez longtemps pour ruiner nos vies et qui est partie dès que quelqu’un de mieux s’est pointé ! Si tu veux m’emmener dans des endroits, me sortir pour me montrer, alors je le ferai… Je ferai la belle pour épater la galerie. Mais si tu t’ennuies avec moi… »

Elle secoua tristement la tête et fit une moue théâtrale, ce qui lui donna l’expression d’un clown éploré. « Eh bien, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas t’entraîner vers le fond avec moi. Et si j’étais comme Charlie ? Une alcoolique qui sommeille ! » Bella renifla à sa petite plaisanterie. Elle se balança dangereusement en pouffant de rire.

Edward se sentait malade. D’où est-ce que ça venait, tout ça ?

« Alors, veux-tu que je te raconte ma journée ? » Pépia-t-elle soudainement.

« Je veux tout savoir de ta journée, Bébé, » dit-il.

Il l’écouta tranquillement lui parler de la façon dont elle avait réagi à ses projets de dîner, de ‘l’épiphanie’ qu’elle avait eue au sujet de leur argent, et comment elle avait bu jusqu’à en vomir.

« Alors j’ai tellement foiré que tu es à court de mots ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward passa une main sur sa nuque et choisit ses mots avec précaution en voyant que Bella faisait un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas dormir, et nous pourrons en reparler demain matin ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Hmm ? D’accord. Je suis fatiguée, Edward… » Dit-elle en bâillant.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Edward se leva et souleva Bella. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward embrassa son front. « Comme je t’aime aussi. »

Bella tapota son épaule. « Bien. C’est vraiment bien, parce que je pense que j’ai royalement foiré cette fois-ci. »

Edward gloussa. « Non, mon cœur. Va sous les couvertures… comme ça. » Bella tendit les bras et il grimpa derrière elle, la nichant contre son corps.

« Dors maintenant, ma Bella. Tout va bien se passer, » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux soyeux.

« Hmmm, » soupira-t-elle, et ses doux ronflements remplirent bientôt l’air.

Edward se força à rester allongé à ses côtés et à se détendre. Il ne savait pas qu’elle entretenait toutes ces idées farfelues ! 

Où diable est-elle allée chercher ça ? Je sais d’où viennent ces idées, elles viennent de ses parents abrutis qui ont fait un putain de super boulot en lui faisant croire qu’elle est une moins que rien sans valeur !

CHIENNE. DE. VIE !

Qu’est-ce que je fous avec tout ça ? Dormir, j’ai vraiment besoin de dormir avant d’aborder la situation. Bon Dieu, ne sait-elle pas que je l’aime et qu’elle peut avoir chaque centime que je possède ?

Pendant les cinq heures qui suivirent, Edward erra entre le sommeil et l’éveil pendant que Bella parlait dans son sommeil. Normalement, Edward s’attendait à ses divagations dépourvues de sens et il avait appris à les ignorer, mais il était tellement bouleversé par ce que Bella lui avait révélé pendant qu’elle était en état d’ébriété qu’il l’écouta tandis qu’elle marmonnait, s’agitait et couinait.

« Edward… hmm… » Elle frotta ses cuisses ensemble, ne laissant aucun doute à Edward quant à la nature de son rêve.

Deux heures plus tard, bien qu’il eût l’impression que seulement quelques minutes s’étaient écoulées, Edward se réveilla au son de Bella qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

« Je suis désolée… tellement désolée… Edward, ne t’en va pas… Je ne suis pas comme eux… » Elle tourna son visage dans l’oreiller alors qu’Edward l’attirait dans ses bras et la tenait aussi étroitement qu’il le pouvait.

« Chut, Bella, mon Amour, je suis ici, je ne m’en vais nulle part. Je suis juste ici. Je ne m’en vais nulle part, Bébé… S’il te plaît, dors à présent ! » Edward sentit des larmes dans ses propres yeux en l’écoutant sangloter faiblement.

Bella se rendormit, mais Edward resta éveillé dans le lit pendant le reste de la nuit. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil et il se leva sans faire de bruit.

Après une douche rafraîchissante, il enfila un de ses vieux jeans et un de ses tee-shirts de U2. Il vint se mettre à côté du lit, balayant gentiment les cheveux de Bella de son visage. Elle était allongée avec ses jambes emmêlées dans un drap qui reposait sur la courbe de ses fesses. Pendant la nuit, Bella avait eu chaud et elle avait marmonné de manière incohérente en se redressant dans le lit pour enlever sa chemise avant de se laisser retomber à plat ventre dans les oreillers. Edward se pencha et embrassa doucement le côté de sa joue avant de marcher pieds nus jusqu’au salon.

Il appela le service de chambre et commanda un petit déjeuner continental pour deux personnes, une carafe de café et un pichet de jus de fruits.

Il s’assit sur la terrasse et regarda le jour se lever. Le petit déjeuner arriva, et malgré son anxiété, Edward entendit son estomac gargouiller. Le serveur roula le chariot dans la petite salle à manger.

Edward se servit une assiette et se sentit beaucoup mieux quand son ventre fut rempli.

Il sirota sa deuxième tasse de café en vérifiant son téléphone, voyant qu’il était juste un peu passé 6h du matin. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps ; il composa le service de messagerie de Paul et laissa un message. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra. C’était Paul.

« Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La voix de Paul était étonnamment éveillée et emplie d’inquiétude.

Edward lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente.

Paul écouta tranquillement et attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il ait terminé de parler.

On frappa discrètement à la porte et Edward fit entrer le serveur.

Il signa la note et ajouta un généreux pourboire.

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Demanda Edward à Paul.

« Tout d’abord, tu fais un excellent travail, Edward. Rien de tout cela n’est de ta faute. Tu dois juste continuer de faire ce que tu faisais. Continue de la faire parler. Continue de la pousser à aller au fond des choses. Avec Bella, c’est compliqué, comme tu le sais. »

Edward émit un petit rire. « Je ne le sais que trop. »

« Il y a tellement de strates. Elle se sent inférieure à toi. Ça n’a pas d’importance combien elle est bourrée de talent, elle a l’impression qu’elle n’est pas assez bonne pour retenir ton attention. Maintenant, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, réfléchis-y deux secondes. Ses parents ont perdu tout intérêt en elle presque aussitôt qu’elle est née. Elle n’a jamais cherché à être sous les projecteurs parce qu’elle ne pensait pas qu’elle avait quelque chose à offrir à qui que ce soit. Oui, elle fait de grands progrès dans cette sphère. Son estime de soi est cent fois mieux qu’il ne l’était, mais elle a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Ces choses prennent du temps, et Bella veut être entière tout de suite. Elle s’attend à en avoir fini avec tout ça maintenant qu’elle en a parlé. Il faut des années parfois pour se réconcilier avec certaines choses. »

Edward grogna. « Je suis juste foutrement en colère contre ses parents ! Ils n’ont aucune idée des dommages qu’ils ont causés ! »

« Je le sais, et tu as le droit d’être fâché contre eux, mais ne détourne pas ta colère vers Bella. Elle n’a pas besoin de porter ce fardeau en plus. Aie cette conversation avec Charlie ou, si jamais tu en as l’occasion, avec Renée. Garde la tête froide aujourd’hui, d’accord ? »

Edward pinça l’arête de son nez. « Ouais, je comprends ce que tu me dis. Merci, Paul. Je te rappellerai. »

« N’importe quand, Edward. Vous êtes censés venir me voir tous les deux quand vous allez rentrer à la maison. »

Ils mirent fin à l’appel et Edward se versa une autre tasse de café. Il devait rassembler ses pensées en vue du matin qui l’attendait.

ooo

Bella se réveilla.

Je meurs. Je pense vraiment que je suis en train de mourir ! Je ne deviendrai jamais une alcoolique, pas question ! En aucune façon !

« Aaaagh… »

Elle écarta les cheveux de ses yeux et regarda autour d’elle.

Le lit du côté d’Edward était vide et froid.

Bella se redressa. Il y avait un verre de jus de pêche frais à côté du lit. Elle en but plus de la moitié avant d’avaler les deux comprimés d’Advil qui avaient été déposés à côté du verre.

« Merci Bébé, » marmonna-t-elle.

Alors qu’elle prenait sa douche, des fragments de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle avait vomi. Répugnant !

Elle avait bu. Encore plus répugnant !

Elle avait chanté. Oh mon Dieu !

Elle avait dit à Edward qu’elle voulait payer leur voyage ! ATTENDEZ ! QUOI ? Merde ! Est-ce que c’était vraiment arrivé ? S’il vous plaît, dites que ce n’était pas arrivé ! Est-ce qu’elle lui avait dit toutes ces choses ? Merde-merde-merde !

Peut-être qu’il était ivre lui aussi et qu’il ne s’en souviendrait pas, songea-t-elle.

Elle sécha ses cheveux avec ses doigts et se fit un chignon lâche après avoir enfilé un débardeur et un pantalon de yoga.

Finalement il lui fut impossible de retarder l’inévitable plus longtemps et elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Edward était assis dans le salon, en train de lire un quelconque best-seller.

Il leva les yeux et sourit quand elle entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Bébé, viens t’asseoir. J’ai commandé le petit déjeuner pour toi, et il y a du café. »

Bella sourit et se dirigea vers lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue. « Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup ! » Son sourire s’élargit et elle s’assit sur le canapé en face de son fauteuil.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et fredonna joyeusement en remplissant son assiette avec des croissants, du fromage, des charcuteries, des cornichons et des fruits.

Edward sourit en retournant à sa lecture, la regardant par-dessus son livre.

Bella lui lança quelques regards anxieux, mais comme il ne disait rien, elle se détendit et savoura son petit déjeuner.

Elle se demanda si elle n’avait pas tout simplement rêvé à cette conversation. Il lui arrivait d’avoir des rêves farfelus, et ceux de la nuit dernière étaient vraiment bizarres. Elle se rappelait avoir rêvé qu’Edward la quittait et elle pleurait au sommet de l’escalier. 

Mais juste comme il était sur le point de partir, ses bras l’entouraient et il lui murmurait qu’il ne la quitterait jamais et qu’elle était en sécurité.

Bella se sourit à elle-même. C’était une sensation agréable. Elle avait senti le cœur d’Edward battre très fort dans sa poitrine contre son dos, et ses lèvres avaient effleuré son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux et surprit Edward en train de l’observer.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle en rougissant subitement.

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « On dirait que tu as des pensées heureuses en ce moment. Tu veux les partager avec moi ? »

Bella se mit à rire, embarrassée. « J’essayais juste de savoir ce qui faisait partie de mes rêves et ce qui était réel la nuit dernière. » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux vert clair. « Je suis tellement embarrassée au sujet de la nuit dernière, Edward ! Je suis tellement navrée ! Je me rappelle avoir regardé un site web – oh merde ! C’était vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Ali m’a envoyé un message… » Elle gémit et vida sa tasse.

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Ne t’inquiète pas à ce sujet ! Oui, il y a une photo peu flatteuse de toi qui flotte dans le cyberespace, et alors ? Il y en a plein de Jasper et moi aussi, et putain, de plus de la moitié du gratin d’Hollywood, Bébé ! Personne ne s’en soucie, sérieusement, arrête de t’en faire pour ça. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Edward, les copains de mon père à Forks lisent cette merde et ils vont la lui montrer, ainsi qu’à Sue et à Seth. Ça veut dire que je vais recevoir un sermon de sa part, ou de la part de Sue, ou peut-être même de leur part à tous les deux sur les dangers de boire quand il y a un alcoolique dans la famille ! Merde ! » Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Edward devait littéralement se mordre la langue pour se retenir de se déchaîner sur Bella au sujet de ses parents. Il voulait leur tordre le cou ! 

Il décida qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent pour avoir la conversation difficile qu’ils se devaient d’avoir.

« Bella, est-ce que c’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas devenir comme Charlie ? » Sa voix était calme et posée.

Bella haleta en le fixant.

« Quoi ? Non ! Où as-tu pris cette idée ? » Questionna-t-elle, essayant désespérément de cacher le choc causé par le fait de l’entendre prononcer les mots.

Edward s’avança sur son siège et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de Bella. Ses yeux bruns étaient agrandis par le choc et… ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

« De toi, Bébé. Tu as dit des choses la nuit dernière, des choses dont nous devons parler. »

Bella commença à secouer la tête. « J’étais ivre… Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je ne le pensais pas vraiment ! » Elle buta dans ses mots dans sa hâte de le rassurer alors que tout vacillait dans sa tête.

Quelle idiote ! Moi et ma putain de grande gueule !

« Alors tu n’es pas allée voir M. Harris hier pour lui dire de facturer le coût de notre séjour sur ta carte de crédit ? » Demanda Edward.

Bella sentit ses joues devenir plus rouges que jamais. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses pommettes. « Non, euh, je suis effectivement allée le voir… » Elle fixa Edward pendant un long moment, attendant qu’il réagisse avec colère ou impatience.

Mais il n’en fit rien. À la place il se leva et se dirigea où elle était assise. Il ramassa son assiette et mit tous les plats sur le chariot avant de le rouler à l’extérieur du cottage.

Quand il revint, il s’assit en face de Bella et prit sa main gauche. Son pouce effleura sa bague de fiançailles.

Bella se sentit pâlir. Voulait-il récupérer sa bague ?

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que les différentes torsades de la bague signifient ? Te l’ai-je dit ? » Demanda-t-il alors que tous les deux avaient les yeux baissés sur la bague.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, » murmura-t-elle.

« Nana disait qu’elles signifiaient qu’un mince cordon pouvait rompre sous la pression. Deux cordons aussi, mais qu’il est pratiquement impossible de rompre trois cordons. Peu importe la pression exercée sur les cordes, elles tiendront, à moins qu’elles ne soient délibérément coupées ou sectionnées. »

Bella acquiesça. Finalement Edward leva la tête et inclina son menton pour la regarder au fond des yeux. 

« Je t’aime, Isabella Marie Swan. Nous avons une relation à trois cordes. Elle est tellement plus forte et solide que ce que tu t’imagines. Elle tiendra le coup sous la plus énorme des pressions. J’en suis certain. Sauf si nous la coupons ! Je ne veux pas la couper, Bella. Ne te cache plus de moi. Je sais que c’est vraiment difficile pour toi. Je suis là ! Je ne vais nulle part. Tu devras me tuer pour que je te quitte. » Il essuya gentiment une larme solitaire de sa joue.

« Maintenant, veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, nous devons parler. »

Edward sourit. « Viens, » dit-il en l’aidant à se mettre debout.

Il l’entraîna dans le petit jardin et Bella vit qu’il y avait une couverture étalée sur l’herbe.

Edward s’allongea sur le dos et l’invita à faire la même chose.

« Quand nous étions gamins, parfois, Emmett, Alice et moi nous allongions dans le jardin pour contempler les nuages si c’était une journée comme aujourd’hui, » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Bella s’étendit à côté de lui et regarda en l’air. Des nuages blancs et boursouflés parsemaient le ciel. Elle se détendit en sentant le corps d’Edward à ses côtés.

Il tendit la main et prit la sienne.

« J’ai entendu chaque mot que tu as prononcé la nuit dernière, Bébé. Décomposons tout ça en petits morceaux, d’accord ? Tout d’abord, parlons d’argent. »

Bella gémit. Edward sourit et tamponna son épaule avec la sienne. « Allons, tu dois faire preuve de maturité aujourd’hui. Dis-moi ce qui trotte dans ta tête au sujet de notre argent. Le tien et le mien. »

Bella inspira profondément et elle expliqua comment elle se sentait depuis le jour où elle avait réalisé combien d’argent Edward avait. Elle expliqua comment elle se sentait inférieure à cause du fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas payer pour toutes leurs activités. Elle se sentait également coupable parce que la moitié du temps elle n’avait même pas pensé à payer pour certaines des choses qu’ils avaient faites.

Edward l’écouta attentivement et attendit qu’elle finisse.

« Ok, regardons ça morceau par morceau. D’abord, en tant que ton Dom, une partie de mon rôle est de m’occuper de toi, physiquement, émotionnellement, et financièrement, pas vrai ? »

Il attendit jusqu’à ce que Bella hoche la tête. « Oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant, quand nous sortons, ou que nous allons en voyage, je paye parce que je suis ton partenaire, ton fiancé et ton futur époux, et j’ai l’argent pour faire ces choses et pour te donner ces choses. Je comprends que tu veuilles contribuer, alors pourquoi ne nous mettrions-nous pas d’accord pour faire comme suit : tu peux payer à l’occasion quand nous sortons dîner, si tu le souhaites, et tu peux acheter tes vêtements et tes produits de beauté, sauf tes tenues de soumise – c’est à moi de les choisir et de les acheter ainsi que ta lingerie, étant donné que j’en ruine une bonne partie. Épargne le reste de ton argent pour l’instant, qu’en penses-tu ? » Edward attendit de voir si elle allait être raisonnable vis-à-vis de son offre ou si elle allait laisser ses émotions guider sa réaction.

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant un certain temps, réfléchissant à ce qu’il venait de dire. Finalement elle soupira.

« D’accord, mais qu’en est-il de ce week-end ? J’ai déjà parlé à M. Harris et tout… » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas cet argent, auquel j’en ajouterai un peu, et nous pourrons le donner à Charlie comme cadeau de mariage. Nous pourrions leur offrir une lune de miel à prendre plus tard quand Charlie et Sue pourront partir en voyage, par exemple durant l’été quand l’école sera finie ? »

Bella se retourna et sourit à Edward. « C’est une excellente idée ! Vraiment ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Et tu peux économiser le reste de ton argent et en utiliser une partie pour les dépenses du mariage si tu veux… »

Bella se redressa et le regarda intensément. « Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, dis donc… »

Il hocha la tête en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index et la ramena vers lui afin de pouvoir l’embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je t’ai écoutée, Bella. L’argent ne fait pas de toi une meilleure personne. L’argent ne te rend pas plus précieuse aux yeux des gens qui t’aiment. L’argent est un outil, un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Si tu en as, c’est ta responsabilité de veiller dessus sans le jeter à gauche et à droite. Qui tu es à l’intérieur, ici, » il toucha sa poitrine, « c’est ce qui te donne de la valeur et du mérite, à mes yeux, ou aux yeux de ton père ou de tes amis. C’est qui tu es à l’intérieur. » Il la tira de nouveau vers lui et l’embrassa plus longuement. Il la relâcha quand ils eurent besoin de respirer.

« Alors, c’est réglé pour nous, cette histoire d’argent ? » S’enquit Edward.

Bella opina. « Ouais. »

« Donc tu ne vas pas t’énerver si je veux t’acheter tous les articles dans le catalogue d’Agent Provocateur ? » Questionna-t-il malicieusement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser et de lancer un regard faussement outré à Edward. « Sur quels sites web êtes-vous allé surfer, Monsieur ? » Grogna-t-elle.

Edward se mit à rire. « Relaxe, Bébé, j’ai vécu avec Alice, Rosie, et ma mère pendant longtemps ! Mon père a bien appris les choses à ses garçons ! »

Bella rit pour la première fois en plus de vingt-quatre heures. « Oui, on peut le dire. Rappelle-moi de le remercier la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »

Edward acquiesça. « Ok, maintenant au sujet de notre sortie de ce soir, je ne peux pas croire que nous n’avons jamais parlé de Peter et de Ben. Donc j’ai rencontré Ben le premier jour que j’ai emménagé dans les dortoirs à Berkeley… »

Ils restèrent allongés sur l’herbe pendant plus d’une heure, Edward racontant à Bella anecdote après anecdote sur ses années d’université. Ils rirent beaucoup en échangeant des histoires au sujet de leur vie universitaire. Finalement, Bella frissonna et Edward s’assit, l’entraînant avec lui. Il l’installa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour d’elle.

« Bébé, ces deux hommes sont vraiment des amis très proches et je veux que tu les rencontres, parce que diable, c’est sûr que je veux te montrer à eux, mais je veux que tu les connaisses, et je veux qu’ils te connaissent et qu’ils t’aiment. Il n’y avait pas d’autres raisons que ça. Nous avons tous bien réussi dans la vie, et quand nous nous voyons, nous avons toujours tendance à ne pas lésiner sur les dépenses pour nous faire plaisir. L’endroit n’a pas d’importance, Bella, ce qui compte ce sont les gens que nous allons y rencontrer. » Edward repoussa les cheveux défaits de Bella en arrière sur ses épaules.

« Le lieu où nous nous rencontrons m’est égal, Bébé, et si ça te rend mal à l’aise, alors nous pouvons… »

Bella mit ses doigts sur la bouche d’Edward. « Non, non. Je veux rencontrer tes amis, Bébé. Je suis tellement désolée d’avoir dit toutes ces choses hier ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça. Je serais honorée d’aller dîner avec vous ce soir ; j’espère seulement que j’ai une robe. » Edward sourit et Bella le regarda suspicieusement. « Quoi maintenant, Cullen ? Vide ton sac ! »

« Alice t’a emballé quelques tenues, » dit-il d’un ton impénitent en haussant les épaules.

« Sacrée Ali ! Bon Dieu que j’aime mes belles-sœurs ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Edward rit mais il la poussa à se lever car elle frissonnait toujours.

« Viens, allons à l’intérieur. »

Il commanda le déjeuner pendant que Bella enfilait un pull et préparait du thé dans la kitchenette.

Après le déjeuner, Bella reçut un appel d’Arielle concernant l’exposition de ce soir. Bella lui dit qu’elle serait là plus tard et lui fit promettre de ne pas annoncer son arrivée avec Edward en fanfare.

Edward lui tendit sa main. « Veux-tu t’allonger pendant un petit moment ? Il y a encore une chose dont nous devrions discuter… »

Bella hocha la tête avec hésitation. Elle n’avait aucune idée du sujet qu’il voulait aborder avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre en se déshabillant, ne gardant que leurs tee-shirts, et ils grimpèrent dans le grand lit. Edward attira Bella dans ses bras en se redressant contre la tête du lit.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il vraiment avec toi ? Ce n’est pas à propos de moi voulant t’inviter au restaurant pour dîner avec quelques-uns de mes amis… »

« J’ai peur… » Elle prononça doucement les mots, comme si elle craignait de les dire.

« D’accord. De quoi ? » Interrogea Edward.

« De ne pas être assez bonne… de ne pas être assez pour te garder… Je n’arrête pas d’entendre la voix de ma mère dans ma tête me disant que je suis empotée et stupide et que personne ne veut d’une fille maigrichonne comme moi ! J’ai peur d’être comme Charlie. Et si je commençais à boire pour cacher… » Murmura Bella avant qu’un sanglot ne monte dans sa gorge pour interrompre le flot de ses paroles.

« Quoi d’autre ? Allez, tu sais qu’il y a plus, de quoi d’autre as-tu peur ? » Insista Edward.

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par dire, « J’ai peur de devenir trop dépendante de toi pour mon bonheur, d’accord ? Qu’arrivera-t-il si tu me quittes et que je me retrouve sur le cul comme Charlie, sans aucun moyen d’être heureuse, aucune famille, rien… » 

« Alors retenir une partie de toi est moins risqué ? Est-ce juste pour moi ? Te rendre folle en étouffant ce genre de choses vaut mieux que d’en parler ? » Le cœur d’Edward battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il parlait.

« Oui, c’est moins risqué, et non, ce n’est pas juste ! Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas bonne… » Dit Bella en essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts.

« Bella ? » Fit Edward après un moment.

« Ou-ouais ? »

« J’ai peur moi aussi. Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît ! » Il attendit qu’elle le regarde et elle vit les larmes dans ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serai sur cette terre pour toujours. Mais je peux te promettre que je vais t’aimer tous les jours où je serai là. Peu importe ce qui arrive, Bella, c’est ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas et je n’ai besoin d’aucune autre femme. J’ai trouvé l’autre moitié de mon âme. » Edward arrêta de parler alors que Bella se tournait pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il sentit ses chaudes larmes s’infiltrer dans son tee-shirt.

Quand tous les deux contrôlèrent mieux leurs émotions, Edward poursuivit.

« La seule façon pour toi de réaliser que je pense vraiment ce que je dis, c’est en vivant avec moi tous les jours. Mais il faut que tu me donnes tout ton cœur, Bébé. Il faut que tu me laisses entrer là. » Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et étendit ses doigts. « Il faut que je sache que tu t’engages complètement toi aussi. Si tu me quittes, Isabella, ma vie ne vaudra pas la peine d’être vécue. Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse, Bébé ; il faut que tu sois heureuse par toi-même. Avec toi-même ! Tu le sais, tu as fait tellement de chemin avec Paul, et quand les vieilles insécurités s’immiscent en toi, il faut que tu en parles ! Ne les cache pas en espérant qu’elles s’en iront ! Parle-moi ! Parle à Paul ! Je t’en prie, Bella, promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu vas t’investir dans cette relation comme je l’ai fait. »

Bella fixa Edward avec étonnement. « Je t’aime tellement, Edward. Je promets que je m’investis dans notre relation à 1000%. Je suis à toi et rien qu’à toi. Je me réveille chaque jour et je remercie ma bonne étoile d’être aimée par toi. Et c’est difficile d’y croire, mais j’y crois : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen m’aime ! Tu es mon Maître, mon amant, mon meilleur ami et mon futur époux ! Il me tarde d’être ta femme. Je promets de ne plus courir me cacher, » déclara-t-elle passionnément et avec conviction.

Edward la roula sur le dos, se plaçant au-dessus d’elle. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, son visage un masque féroce.

« L’amour est compliqué, Bella. C’est risqué et angoissant. Il faut que tu décides si tu m’aimes assez pour prendre ce risque. Personne ne peut te garantir le bonheur, mais veux-tu vivre sans moi pour le reste de ta vie juste parce que tu craignais de trop m’aimer ? Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, Bella. Je suis ton Maître, mais Bébé, tu me possèdes tout comme je te possède, » gronda-t-il.

Bella poussa son corps vers le haut pour être en contact avec celui d’Edward. « Rien ne serait plus douloureux pour moi que la vie sans toi. Je veux courir ce risque avec toi, Edward Cullen, parce que tu en vaux la peine. Tu en vaux tellement la peine ! »

« T’as foutrement intérêt à y croire, Bébé, parce que je vais te le rappeler pour le reste de ta vie ! » Lança furieusement Edward avant que sa bouche ne couvre celle de Bella et que ses mains ne remontent son top pour révéler sa poitrine.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé pendant longtemps dans la chambre à coucher.

ooo

Ce soir-là, alors que Bella se glissait dans la magnifique robe noire et blanche, courte et légèrement rétro qu’Alice avait emballée pour elle, elle songea au dernier sujet qu’elle se devait d’aborder avec Edward. 

Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer et de se maquiller, Bella mit les sandales aux talons vertigineux et trouva Edward dans le salon, en train de parler à Brian et à Anderson.

Elle rougit légèrement en saluant discrètement les deux hommes.

« Je suis désolée pour la nuit dernière, Brian, » dit-elle. « Je vous ai mis dans une position gênante, et c’était mal de ma part. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Brian se gratta le cou en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre. « Pas besoin de vous en faire à ce sujet, Bella. »

« Eh bien, je voulais juste vous dire merci d’avoir veillé sur moi. »

Elle leva les yeux alors qu’Edward ouvrait la porte d’entrée.

« Prête ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Aussi prête que je pourrai jamais l’être ! » Répliqua Bella. Edward sourit et mit son bras autour de sa taille.

« Eh bien tu es beaucoup trop belle, mon amour ! Brian et Andy n’auront pas la tâche facile ce soir ! »

Le trajet jusqu’à la galerie se fit en silence. Bella resta blottie contre Edward. Juste avant que la voiture ne commence à ralentir devant ‘Artiste !’, la galerie d’art de Riley à Los Angeles, Bella se tourna vers Edward.

« Euh, Chéri ? S’il te plaît ne me laisse pas boire ce soir ! Je veux juste un soda ou de l’eau, rien d’autre, d’accord ? » Elle tripota nerveusement le revers de sa chemise.

Edward baissa les yeux sur le sommet de sa tête. Il ignora le fait que le véhicule s’était arrêté et qu’il y avait des paparazzi autour de celui-ci. Il parla sans quitter Bella des yeux.

« Les gars, pouvez-vous s’il vous plaît nous donner un moment ? » Dit-il calmement.

Anderson et Brian sortirent de la voiture et entreprirent de repousser la foule qui essayait de s’approcher derrière les cordons de sécurité qui avaient été installés à l’extérieur.

Edward toucha la joue de Bella tandis qu’elle gardait les yeux baissés.

« Hé ! Regarde-moi ! Voilà qui est mieux, » dit-il alors qu’à contrecœur elle rencontrait son regard.

« Bella, tu n’es pas une alcoolique ! Tu n’as pas un problème d’alcool. Tu as eu une journée vraiment merdique et tu as trop bu, et trop vite, et tu as mélangé toutes sortes de trucs ensemble, ce n’est pas surprenant que tu te sois rendue malade ! Bébé, écoute-moi, aie confiance en moi, d’accord ? Aie confiance en toi ! Tu es une femme intelligente, belle et talentueuse, Isabella Swan, et tu n’es pas ton père ou ta mère ! Me crois-tu, Bébé ? » Il caressa gentiment sa mâchoire avec son pouce. 

Bella hocha la tête. « Ouais, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas mes parents ! Merci d’être là, Edward, » répondit-elle.

Edward lui adressa son sourire en coin irrésistible. « Tu plaisantes ? Où d’autre voudrais-tu que je sois ? Ma place est ici, à tes côtés. Maintenant viens, le plus vite nous y allons, le plus vite nous pourrons quitter les lieux ! »

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et sourit alors qu’Edward tendait le bras et ouvrait sa portière.

Les flashs des appareils photo faillirent l’aveugler, mais elle fit attention de ne pas les regarder directement. Elle attendit qu’Edward la suive et sourit en sentant son bras la tirer contre son flanc.

Edward se montra charmant, bavardant avec les membres de la presse et leur rappelant qu’il n’était pas l’attraction principale, que Bella et ses œuvres l’étaient. Un journaliste demanda à Bella si elle avait peint Edward ; elle rit et regarda Edward à travers ses cils tandis qu’il lui souriait. Les appareils photo crépitèrent autour d’eux alors que la presse capturait cet instant. Bella haussa les épaules et dit d’un ton badin, « Je ne vais pas vendre la mèche ! » 

La pressa adora sa réplique. Edward lui sourit. « Je t’avais bien dit que la nuit dernière serait vite oubliée. »

Une fois qu’ils furent à l’intérieur, Edward l’entraîna vers Aro, Lucinda et les amies de celle-ci. Bella les salua chaleureusement, et en moins de quinze minutes, elles mangeaient toutes dans sa main. 

Edward se tint à l’écart avec Aro, regardant Bella tisser sa magie sans même être consciente de ce qu’elle faisait.

Aro lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Ferme la bouche, tu baves et c’est pathétique ! »

Edward roula des yeux et sourit de plus belle. « Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher ; elle m’a ensorcelé et j’aime ça ! »

Aro regarda attentivement Edward. Il était radieux, mais il fallait dire que Bella l’était aussi. Il vit les deux amoureux échanger des regards. Bella sourit furtivement à Edward, ses joues devenant roses avant que le directeur de la galerie ne l’entraîne plus loin.

Aro sourit en voyant comment Edward bougeait quand Bella bougeait. C’était comme s’ils étaient connectés de manière invisible. De temps en temps, Edward remarquait quelque chose dans le langage corporel de Bella et il allait se mettre à côté d’elle, ou bien il la touchait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle se détendait, et Aro pouvait voir comment son moral à la baisse remontait en flèche quand Edward était à ses côtés. 

Au bout d’une heure, Edward vit que Bella se sentait anxieuse et gênée d’être sous les projecteurs. Elle avait commencé à montrer des signes d’impatience en parlant, et à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières minutes, elle l’avait cherché des yeux. Il y avait davantage de gens autour d’elle et Edward voyait qu’elle tentait de s’esquiver.

Il jura dans sa barbe, et dans la minute qui suivit il traversa la pièce, fendant la foule pour aller retrouver Bella dans le coin où elle se tenait.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et son visage aussi lorsqu’il mit son bras autour de sa taille.

Il se tourna vers la foule de gens qui voulaient entendre ce que Bella avait à dire, et il força un sourire à leur intention. « Je suis désolé, mais nous devons partir. Nous avons un autre engagement ce soir, j’en ai bien peur. Vous savez ce que c’est… »

Le rassemblement se sépara alors qu’il guidait Bella vers la porte, où Brian et Anderson les attendaient.

« Brian, peux-tu nous emmener à la voiture pronto pendant qu’Anderson la met en marche ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les deux gardes du corps acquiescèrent et passèrent à l’action, et très peu de temps après, Edward et Bella étaient assis à l’arrière du SUV alors que celui-ci filait vers Spargo Beverley Hills.

Edward tint la main de Bella et frotta ses doigts glacés.

« Ça va, Bébé ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais, merci de m’avoir sortie de là, ça commençait à être un peu trop accablant pour moi… »

Edward l’embrassa sur le front. « Tout va bien, Bella. »

Bella fut surprise quand ils se garèrent à l’extérieur du restaurant très réputé. Personne ne leur prêta attention et elle attendit avec Edward jusqu’à ce que l’hôtesse se retourne pour les accueillir.

À part sa rougeur qui aurait pu la trahir, l’hôtesse fut discrète ; pour une fois elle n’essaya pas de faire les yeux doux à Edward, et Bella lui en fut très reconnaissante.

Elle les conduisit à une table au fond de la salle, qui avait été rendue semi-privée par l’utilisation judicieuse des plantes. Un côté de leur table donnait sur un salon extérieur magnifiquement éclairé. Bella regarda les quatre personnes assises à la table. Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blond cendré se leva en l’apercevant avec Edward.

Edward gloussa. « Toggle ! C’est bon de te voir, vieux ! Tu devrais y aller un peu plus mollo avec les hotdogs de Gray’s Papaya, mon pote, » le taquina-t-il.

Ben le fustigea du regard. « Tu peux bien parler, tu peux avoir une chirurgie esthétique pour te débarrasser de tes boudins de graisse, Floppy ! » 

Bella éclata de rire alors qu’Edward grognait.

Un homme de grande taille arborant des lunettes et de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval laissa échapper un petit rire en se joignant à l’accolade collective, ignorant tous les autres clients de l’endroit.

« Peter Perfect ! Bon Dieu, mec, tu devrais couper tes cheveux avec des ciseaux, pas avec un couteau à beurre ! » Railla Edward. 

Peter répliqua du tac-au-tac, « C’est ce que je ferais, Floppy, mais tu utilises tous les putains de miroirs de la Côte Ouest et il n’en reste pas un seul pour les petites gens ! »

Bella sourit à leurs pitreries mais tourna son attention vers les deux femmes qui la regardaient en souriant.

« Salut, je suis Bella, » dit-elle timidement.

La petite femme à l’allure exotique lui sourit chaleureusement. « Je suis Tia Carmichael, et ce gros nounours que tu vois là est mon Ben. »

Bella serra la main de Tia juste au moment où l’autre femme avec des cheveux blond paille tendait la sienne. « Je suis Charlotte, la petite amie de Peter ; c’est celui qui a l’air d’un hippie ! »

Bella rit et se retourna pour regarder les trois hommes qui, de toute évidence, s’aimaient beaucoup les uns les autres. Edward leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Peter, Ben, voici ma Bella. Bella, ces deux misérables spécimens sont mes deux meilleurs amis en dehors de mes frères, Peter North et Ben Carmichael. »

Ben s’avança et étreignit maladroitement Bella tout en rougissant. « Bonjour Bella. » Il se rassit à côté de sa femme.

Peter s’avança à son tour et frotta ses mains sur sa chemise à fleurs en soie. « Bella veut dire ‘belle’ en italien, le savais-tu ? » Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de prendre sa main et d’incliner la tête pour la baiser galamment.

Charlotte roula des yeux et sourit à Bella. « Ne t’occupe pas de lui, Bella ; il souffre d’un ego très dévoyé ! »

Peter porta la main à son cœur. « Je suis dévasté, » dit-il en faisant la moue, mais il retourna s’asseoir à côté de son amoureuse.

Edward secoua la tête en tirant la chaise pour Bella. Il attendit qu’elle soit assise pour s’asseoir à son tour.

« Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je les garde un secret ? Je perdrais toute crédibilité si notre amitié était percée au grand jour ! »

Bella rit avec le reste de la tablée alors que Peter et Ben bombardaient Edward de railleries.

Cela donna le ton à la soirée.

Bella eut à peine le temps de regarder autour d’elle car la compagnie à la table suffisait amplement à la divertir.

Il était facile de voir pourquoi Edward était resté ami avec ces deux hommes. Ils rendaient aisée l’action de se glisser en mode ‘normal.’ 

Edward fut très heureux d’annoncer pendant le dîner qu’il voulait travailler avec Ben et Peter sur la musique du film.

Ils célébrèrent avec du champagne, sauf Bella qui commanda du jus de raisin pétillant pour elle-même.

Tout le monde le remarqua et demanda s’il y avait un petit ‘floppy’ dans son ventre. Bella rougit et admit qu’elle avait fait des excès la veille.

Peter éclata de rire à sa réponse. « Elle poursuit notre tradition de faire la fête avant la fête, Cullen ! »

Edward expliqua que pendant qu’ils étaient à l’université, il leur arrivait souvent de prendre un verre de trop avant un examen final, ce qui avait pour étrange résultat de toujours leur garantir un A ou une distinction pour leur travail post-cuite !

Bella fut désolée de voir la soirée se terminer, mais après qu’ils aient échangé tous leurs numéros de téléphone, Edward et elle retournèrent à l’hôtel pour leur dernière nuit avant de se diriger vers San Diego.

Tia et Ben leur firent promettre qu’ils se reverraient quand ils viendraient à New York le mois prochain, et Charlotte fut ravie d’apprendre que Bella et Edward allaient déménager à L.A. dans l’année pour y passer quelques mois. Elle prit des dispositions avec Bella pour la rencontrer et chercher une résidence temporaire pour elle et Edward. Charlotte était un agent immobilier, et quand Bella lui dit qu’elle avait aimé le peu qu’elle avait vu de Santa Monica et de Venice Beach, elle lui répondit qu’elle allait commencer à regarder des maisons à louer.

Après des étreintes et des au revoir bruyants, Bella soupira et se pelotonna à côté d’Edward à l’arrière du SUV.

Elle songea à la soirée, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’elle ait pu faire tant de misères à Edward au sujet de cette rencontre avec ses amis. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d’avoir douté de lui ! Elle savait qu’ils mûrissaient et changeaient, et elle s’émerveillait de sa patience et de sa ténacité quant à la façon dont il passait à travers et gardait sa bonne humeur tout au long de ses crises.

Edward remarqua que Bella était silencieuse sur le chemin du retour à l’hôtel, mais il ne rompit pas le silence. Il savait que Bella avait besoin d’un temps de réflexion et il était encouragé par la façon dont elle avait réagi à son ‘intervention’ du matin.

De retour au cottage, Edward resta à l’extérieur avec Brian et Anderson pendant quelques minutes pour finaliser la surprise qu’il réservait à Bella. Tout était en place et il était excité. Il espérait juste que Bella l’aimerait.

Quand il entra dans le bungalow, il trouva Bella dans la douche. Il se déshabilla et alla la rejoindre, ouvrant la porte de la cabine sans faire de bruit. Bella sourit quand elle sentit son devant contre son derrière. Elle pressa son cul contre lui et pouffa de rire quand les mains d’Edward saisirent ses hanches.

« Tu cherches les ennuis, Fillette, » siffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Bella frissonna de plaisir. « Ooooh, ce sont des paroles très audacieuses, petit Sparky, mais la question est : peux-tu livrer ce que tu promets ? »

Une claque retentissante atterrit sur son cul, ce qui la fit couiner.

La main d’Edward pressa doucement l’espace entre ses omoplates, de manière à ce qu’elle s’appuie contre le mur et que ses fesses roses soient bien en évidence dans une pose invitante alors que de son autre main il frottait la douleur cuisante.

« Je te l’ai dit avant, il n’y a rien de ‘petit’ à propos de M. Bite d’enfer ou de moi, » grogna-t-il.

Le petit rire de Bella se changea en gémissement de plaisir alors qu’Edward frottait son gland contre sa chatte soudainement ruisselante.

« Oh… putain… t’as raison… s’il te plaît…bordel… rien de petiiiit… »

Edward enfonça son membre viril au plus profond de son sexe avide jusqu’à ce que ses testicules claque contre son clitoris.

Il dut faire une pause pendant un moment pour s’empêcher de jouir. La chaleur de son centre ruisselant le brûlait alors que les muscles de son vagin l’aspiraient encore plus loin.

« Putain, Bella… ta chatte est tellement serrée… je pourrais y rester pour toujours ! Pousse contre moi… putain… ouais, juste comme ça… tellement bon… » Il entoura son ventre d’une main pendant que l’autre trouvait son clitoris à moitié caché. Il le frotta gentiment, contrairement à la façon dont il pilonnait le fond de ses entrailles.

« Edward ! Plus fort Bébé ! Baise-moi plus fort ! Si proche… putain, Bébé… Je suis si proche ! » Bella gémissait, sentant qu’elle allait passer par-dessus bord. « Edward… Je ne peux plus me retenir. »

Edward sentit ses testicules commencer à être douloureux en raison de l’effort qu’il faisait pour retenir son orgasme. Il pinça le clitoris de Bella entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre main se faufilait en bas ; il mit ses doigts en ciseaux autour de l’endroit où ils étaient joints.

« Tu le sens, ça ? Donne-moi ta main. »

Bella enleva une main du mur et la mit sur celle d’Edward. Leurs doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la base de sa verge en même temps qu’il butait au fond d’elle.

« Peux-tu le sentir ? C’est ma bite en train de baiser ta minette, Bébé. Je t’aime, Bella. Peux-tu me sentir t’aimer ? Jouis maintenant, jouis pour moi, Bébé ! »

Bella descendit sa main plus bas et comprima ses testicules en commençant à jouir sur toute sa verge.

« Edward ! Je t’aime ! Putain que je t’aime, Bébé ! Edwaaarrd ! »

« BELLA ! JE VAIS JOUIR, BÉBÉ ! » Cria Edward en sentant la petite main de Bella presser ses testicules alors qu’ils se resserraient et que son foutre jaillissait dans les profondeurs de son sexe qui le siphonnait et se contractait autour de son pénis.

Edward pressa son torse sur le dos de Bella en luttant pour regagner ses forces. Il avait l’impression que ses jambes étaient faites de spaghettis.

Bella haletait en s’appuyant contre le mur de la douche.

Edward se redressa et nota qu’elle commençait à trembler. L’eau avait refroidi depuis longtemps.

« Putain ! Je suis désolé, Bébé ! Sortons d’ici. »

Il arrêta l’eau et tira deux serviettes moelleuses du porte-serviette chauffant. Il enveloppa le corps de Bella dans l’une et utilisa l’autre pour sécher ses jambes. Il tendit une autre serviette à Bella pour enrouler autour de ses cheveux, pendant que lui-même se séchait en vitesse et enroulait une serviette autour de ses hanches. 

Dans la chambre, Bella enfila un baby-doll bleu pâle transparent, mais elle ne mit pas la petite culotte assortie. Elle sécha ses cheveux avec la serviette et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

Les yeux d’Edward sortirent quasiment de sa tête quand il vit le cul de Bella à peine couvert par le tissu diaphane.

« Mince, Bella ! Essayes-tu de me tuer ? » Il se tenait devant l’un des lavabos doubles, ayant juste terminé de se raser pour ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain matin.

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Edward plissa les yeux. « Tu joues avec le feu, Missy. »

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents. « Te voilà encore avec tes prétentions délirantes ! Y a pas de quoi appeler les pompiers, Sparky ! »

Elle se sauva avant qu’Edward ait eu le temps de déposer son rasoir.

Quinze minutes de chatouilles plus tard, il était allongé sur le lit, la tête de Bella reposant sur son estomac alors qu’elle fixait le plafond.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? » 

« Merci de m’aimer comme tu le fais. »

Edward commença à protester, mais Bella le stoppa. « Non, je le pense vraiment. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi juste me vider le cœur. Voici ce qu’il en est… Personne ne m’a jamais aimée ou soutenue, ni n’a jamais cru en moi de la façon dont tu le fais. Jamais. »

Elle se redressa et s’agenouilla à côté de son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder.

« C’est un sentiment effrayant, merveilleux, enivrant. Tu es mon défenseur. Mais tu ne m’étouffes pas. Tu me laisses faire mes propres erreurs, comme ce soir, tu ne m’as pas collé aux semelles, mais quand j’avais besoin de toi, tu étais là pour moi ! »

Edward sourit, tendant le bras et replaçant ses cheveux en train de sécher derrière son oreille.

« J’aime bien tes amis. Ils se soucient beaucoup de toi, et je suis désolée d’avoir fait tout un plat à leur sujet. »

Edward s’appuya sur ses coudes. « Je ne suis pas du tout navré de ce qui s’est passé durant le week-end. Nous avons appris beaucoup plus l’un sur l’autre que ce que nous savions avant aujourd’hui. Je comprends davantage maintenant quand tu paniques au sujet de l’argent, et tu me comprends quand je veux te gâter un peu ou beaucoup. Je suis content que nous ayons été capables de naviguer à travers ce petit orage. »

Il courba la main autour de son cou et alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

« Je t’aime tellement, Bébé, » dit-il contre les lèvres de Bella alors qu’elle entrelaçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Le matin suivant, Bella fut surprise de voir des boîtes dans le salon quand elle y entra après avoir pris sa douche et fait ses valises pendant qu’Edward réglait la note.

Elle regarda les boîtes avec suspicion. Edward avait insisté pour qu’elle porte un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues, même si le temps était plutôt chaud.

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les tressa dans son dos.

Edward ouvrit la porte et Bella sentit ses genoux défaillir à la vue de son fiancé arborant des bottes éraflées, un jean noir délavé, un tee-shirt et un blouson en cuir.

Oh mon Dieu.

Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et lui sourit.

« Hé, Bébé, es-tu prête à partir ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, mais c’est quoi tout ça ? »

Edward sourit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et il embrassa le côté de son cou.

« Ce sont des choses essentielles à notre voyage. Ouvre ces deux boîtes là-bas. »

Bella était curieuse et elle ouvrit d’abord la grande boîte blanche.

« Edward ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Il sourit et s’avança, sortant la veste en cuir de la boîte.

« Essaye-la, elle devrait t’aller. »

Bella essaya la veste en cuir noir. Elle lui allait à merveille.

Edward sourit, admirant ses longues jambes dans son jean taille basse qu’elle avait combiné à un simple tee-shirt violet. Un minuscule fragment de peau fut visible quand elle étira ses bras dans les manches.

Il hocha la tête et monta la fermeture Éclair.

« Tu es foutrement belle, » dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Bella attira Edward plus près par les revers de son blouson. « Toi aussi, » répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant avec passion et amour.

Edward indiqua l’autre boîte. « Ouvre celle-là… » Il la ramassa et la tendit à Bella.

Elle l’ouvrit et en sortit les gants de conduite en cuir noir avant de découvrir le casque moto intégral d’un noir lustré avec une bande rouge au centre. Ensuite ses doigts se refermèrent sur une paire de lunettes de soleil aviateur.

Elle regarda Edward avec une expression perplexe. « Tu sais conduire une moto ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward était en train d’enfiler ses propres gants. Son casque était noir avec une bande verte.

« Bien sûr que si. Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle et moi avons tous une moto à la ferme, pourquoi ? »

Bella déglutit péniblement. « C’est juste que tu n’as pas l’air d’un… motard, tu sais ? »

Putain. Il est tellement sexy !

Edward lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. « Je suis content de pouvoir encore te surprendre, Bébé. Viens, Brian et Anderson vont nous suivre dans le SUV avec nos bagages, et Emmett a insisté pour qu’ils nous accompagnent. »

Bella jeta un dernier regard à la ronde avant de sortir du cottage. Une énorme motocyclette trônait devant celui-ci. Elle était noire avec des bandes rouges, vertes et blanches sur le réservoir.

« Elle te plaît ? » Demanda Edward derrière Bella.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Elle me plaît énormément ! » 

Edward émit un petit rire et se tourna vers Brian et Anderson. « Alors on vous revoit là-bas ? »

Anderson hocha la tête. « N’essayez pas de nous perdre ! »

Edward sourit de plus belle. Il souleva Bella et l’installa à l’arrière de la moto avant de grimper dessus à son tour, et dans les secondes qui suivirent les vrombissements du moteur se firent entendre.

Bella haleta alors qu’elle sentait un flot d’humidité s’écouler d’elle.

Edward tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux presque noirs surprirent la luxure dans les siens.

« Prête pour une balade avec moi ? »

Oh, tu n’as pas idée de ce que je suis prête à faire avec toi !

« Plus que prête ! » Répondit-elle.

« Tiens-toi bien alors, on y va ! »

On aurait dit que c’était seulement une minute plus tard qu’ils filaient sur Santa Monica Boulevard, en route vers San Diego.

Au bout du compte, il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver à l’hôtel Omni à San Diego.

Edward s’arrêta dans d’obscurs villages au bord de la mer. Ils restèrent allongés sur la plage, à bavarder pendant des heures.

Ils firent l’amour sur la moto le long d’une ancienne route déserte, où Edward s’arrêta soudainement. Avant que Bella ne puisse réagir, il se tourna vers elle et baissa son short afin de pouvoir l’empaler sur son phallus insatiable. Bella cria dans son épaule alors qu’il pinçait ses mamelons sous sa chemise de denim nouée à la taille.

Edward avait trouvé des endroits à l’écart de la civilisation pour dormir le soir venu. Des auberges pittoresques et des chambres d’hôtes avec petit déjeuner où les gens ne le remarquaient pas vraiment. Ils explorèrent les plages et les boutiques de curiosités et achetèrent des tee-shirts dans presque toutes les villes touristiques. Faire l’amour devint un besoin comme manger ou dormir. Edward n’était jamais rassasié, et Bella non plus. 

Alors que Bella se tenait juste à l’intérieur de la galerie moderne, souriant à un couple de personnes âgées qui voulait commander une œuvre d’art pour leur salle de séjour, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert brûlant à travers la pièce.

Elle comprit très bien son message. 

Je veux partir afin de pouvoir te baiser sauvagement.

Sa réponse fut relayée dans ses yeux tandis qu’elle hochait imperceptiblement la tête et mordait sa lèvre inférieure délibérément : je te veux en moi MAINTENANT !

Edward sourit et se détourna pour jeter un regard à l’extérieur.

Espèce d’allumeur !

Bella gronda dans sa poitrine, effarouchant le couple, qui quitta la galerie peu de temps après.

Une heure plus tard, elle en eut assez ! Edward n’avait pas arrêté de la taquiner avec ses regards hardis, ses frôlements en apparence innocents et ses murmures qui lui chatouillaient l’oreille et la faisaient ruisseler de désir.

Elle lança un au revoir à Arielle et lui dit qu’elle allait la revoir à New York pour l’exposition finale.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la main d’Edward et l’entraîna à l’extérieur, puis vers la voiture.

« Holà Bébé, qu’est-ce qui presse tant ? » Questionna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Bella se retourna vivement et le frappa à la poitrine, puis elle agrippa son tee-shirt noir dans une main et le poussa contre le véhicule, se penchant vers lui pour siffler dans son oreille. « T’es un allumeur ! Qui plus est, tu es d’une impudence crasse. Tu sais que nous partons pour Napa demain et que les lieux vont grouiller de parents, de frères et sœurs et d’invités, et il n’y aura pas moyen de faire quoi que ce soit, alors je veux me gaver de toi pendant que je le peux encore… Magnons-nous ! »

Elle le relâcha et se dirigea vers la portière arrière qu’elle ouvrit brutalement. Elle s’engouffra à l’intérieur du véhicule et claqua la portière tout aussi violemment.

Edward ferma sa bouche en regardant Anderson et Brian, qui avaient toujours la leur grande ouverte.

Il pouvait sentir sa verge grossir, et il était sûr qu’il était plus grand alors qu’il gonflait la poitrine. 

« Vous avez entendu la dame, magnons-nous ! »

Il savait que le week-end à venir allait être riche en événements et en divertissements.

À suivre…


	118. Chapitre 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde se prépare fébrilement pour le mariage de Charlie et Sue.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 118

 

Edward se glissa à l’arrière du SUV et vit Bella assise dans le coin le plus éloigné, une lueur de prédatrice dans les yeux alors qu’elle regardait le renflement dans son pantalon noir et léchait ses lèvres. 

Putain d’enfer ! Les mariages l’allument, c’est plus qu’évident ! J’ai vraiment de la chance !

Il se rapprocha d’elle, et tandis qu’il glissait une main sur ses épaules, elle se tourna vers lui et attaqua sa bouche. Elle poussa sa langue entre ses dents et ses petits doigts agrippèrent sa nuque.

Edward pouvait sentir les pics durs de ses mamelons se presser sur sa poitrine à travers sa chemise. Ses bras retinrent automatiquement les hanches de Bella alors qu’elle essayait de grimper sur ses genoux.

« Hé ! Ralentis, Bella ! Anderson va avoir un accident si tu continues comme ça, Bébé. »

Il gémit alors que Bella tendait une main et frottait sa verge douloureusement dure à travers son jean. Elle léchait et suçait le pouls dans son cou, et elle grogna alors que ses mots atteignaient ses oreilles.

« Nous devons commencer à louer des limousines ! » S’emporta-t-elle tandis qu’Edward serrait ses hanches plus fermement et la replaçait énergiquement sur le siège à côté de lui. 

Bella essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais il secoua la tête et agita un doigt vers elle avec sévérité. « Reste où tu es ! » Haleta-t-il en essayant de s’ajuster dans son pantalon. 

Les oreilles d’Anderson étaient rouge vif, et Brian et lui étaient reconnaissants d’avoir reçu une bonne formation et de pouvoir prétendre qu’ils étaient inconscients de l’activité qui se déroulait sur le siège arrière.

Les lèvres d’Anderson se retroussèrent légèrement en signe d’amusement quand Edward laissa échapper un cri strident, suivi du rire de Bella et d’un bruit de bagarre et de mots sifflés.

Il se tourna vers Brian avec un sourcil relevé. Brian secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas savoir ce qui se passait sur la banquette arrière !

La main de Bella avait trouvé la cuisse d’Edward et elle avait serré ‘Monsieur Bite’ avec fermeté. Edward avait poussé un cri aigu, et Bella avait pouffé de rire.

Edward se tourna vers elle et la fustigea du regard. « Arrête ça ! » Siffla-t-il.

Bella lui tira la langue. « Dégonflé ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, et elle l’ignora jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient rendus à l’hôtel.

Elle sortit prestement du véhicule, faisant fi des trois hommes qui la regardèrent avec un mélange de fascination et d’appréhension, tout comme elle ignora les quelques journalistes qui traînaient dans les parages, et elle entra dans l’hôtel Omni comme si l’établissement lui appartenait.

Edward secoua la tête et s’empressa de la suivre avec Brian à ses côtés. Quand Bella lui avait demandé, ce matin, s’ils pouvaient échanger les rôles pour qu’elle puisse jouer celui du Dom, il avait pensé qu’elle avait besoin de libérer un trop plein de tension et il avait accepté volontiers. Bella n’allait pas porter son collier jusqu’à ce qu’ils reviennent à la maison, mais leurs règles s’appliqueraient pendant qu’ils joueraient la scène que Bella avait supposément prévue pour eux. Edward ne s’était pas attendu à voir apparaître ‘Domella,’ et la vue de ses regards sauvages et agressivement suggestifs pendant la soirée l’avait tellement allumé qu’il pouvait à peine attendre d’être rendu en haut !

Anderson alla garer le SUV dans le parking souterrain puis il se rendit à sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la suite Tony Gwynn au vingtième étage.

Edward et Brian manquèrent l’ascenseur que Bella avait pris et Brian appuya sur le bouton pour avoir le suivant. Edward avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que Brian avait l’air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais chaque fois il s’éloignait ou quittait la pièce. 

« Brian, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant, et je n’arrête pas d’avoir l’impression que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Est-ce le cas ? » Edward enjoignit à l’homme plus costaud de le regarder. Brian passa une main dans son cou et Edward sourit. Il se demanda si Brian était conscient de ce signe révélateur de son malaise.

Finalement, le garde du corps regarda Edward juste au moment où l’ascenseur arrivait. « Oui, c’est le cas, Edward, mais pas maintenant, que diriez-vous de demain matin ? »

La signification de ses paroles était claire. C’était une conversation qui devait avoir lieu en privé.

« D’accord. Devrais-je venir te retrouver dans ta chambre ? » S’enquit Edward.

Brian acquiesça et il appuya sur le bouton du vingtième étage. Anderson et lui avaient chacun une chambre King Deluxe en face de la suite d’Edward et de Bella.

Ils montèrent jusqu’en haut en silence. 

Parvenus à leur étage, ils longèrent le couloir et Brian glissa sa carte dans la porte de sa chambre pendant qu’Edward traversait le corridor et se retrouvait devant les doubles portes de sa suite. Il se retourna juste comme Brian fermait sa porte.

« Bonne nuit, Brian, » dit-il tranquillement. Brian lui souhaita bonne nuit et la porte se referma sur lui.

Edward resta là quelques instants de plus, jusqu’à ce que la porte de la suite s’ouvre soudainement et que Bella, marmonnant dans sa barbe, sorte et manque de le faire tomber à la renverse. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda d’un œil mauvais. « Que fais-tu dans le couloir ? Viens à l’intérieur, maintenant ! » Ce disant, elle empoigna son tee-shirt une fois de plus et le tira à l’intérieur avant de claquer la porte et de s’appuyer contre celle-ci.

Edward détailla Bella. Elle avait enlevé sa robe et il sentit ses yeux sortir de sa tête en la voyant debout sur le seuil, une main s’arc-boutant sur le montant de la porte et l’autre sur sa hanche à peine couverte.

Edward ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d’elle. Elle était une tentatrice envoyée du ciel ou de l’enfer pour l’achever ! Bella portait un corset noir complètement diaphane et un string qui n’était pas plus gros qu’un timbre-poste ! Le corset avait des roses minuscules qui bordaient ses seins et il couvrait à peine ses mamelons. En fait, Edward pouvait voir un peu de la teinte rose se montrer furtivement au-dessus de la bordure à volants. Les bas noirs qui montaient haut sur ses cuisses auraient pu être de trop, mais Edward se sentit saliver devant la vue de ses jambes pulpeuses gainées de soie.

Elle portait toujours les chaussures hyper sexy qu’elle avait enfilées plus tôt dans la soirée. Des talons aiguilles noirs Christian Louboutin ! Elle essaye de me tuer…

Oui, s’il vous plaît !

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent puis s’assombrirent dangereusement. « Putain, Bella, c’est quoi ce presque rien dans lequel tu t’es changée ? Et tu as ouvert la porte comme ça ? Cherches-tu… »

Bella leva une main en l’air avant de planter ses deux mains sur ses hanches. « C’est toi que je cherche, Edward. Tu as trop de vêtements sur le dos. » Elle le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. « C’est ma journée, tu te rappelles ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils en essayant d’ignorer sa verge palpitante, laquelle essayait de s’échapper de son pantalon, il en était sûr.

« Quoi ? »

Bella passa une main sur son corset transparent. « J’ai dit, c’est mon tour. C’est moi qui tiens les rênes, tu te rappelles ? »

« Putain de baise… » Marmonna Edward. 

Bella émit un petit rire. « Si tu es chanceux. Maintenant déshabille-toi. Tu as été un vilain garçon, Edward, et tu me fais attendre, » dit-elle, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa qu’elle avait une cravache dans la main.

Baise. Moi. S’IL TE PLAÎT !

Il déglutit convulsivement en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et il se précipita vers la chambre.

« STOP ! » La voix de Bella retentit bruyamment dans la suite silencieuse. Edward se tourna vers la Tentatrice.

« Je veux que tu le fasses ici… » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le sofa, s’y asseyant résolument. Elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas haleter à la vue d’Edward à moitié nu et excité.

Elle espérait qu’elle faisait ce qu’il fallait. Elle avait téléphoné à Kate deux jours plus tôt. Pendant leur conversation, Bella avait mentionné qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment pris le contrôle d’une scène ou, en fait, de quelque partie de leur vie sexuelle que ce soit depuis le malheureux incident de la leçon de fouettée dans la salle de jeux, comme Edward se plaisait à l’appeler.

Kate lui avait dit qu’elle avait besoin de s’affirmer davantage dans la chambre à coucher et elle avait encouragé Bella à penser à une scène simple mais torride. Quand Bella et Edward s’étaient enregistrés à leur hôtel, un colis attendait Bella. À l’intérieur se trouvaient une cravache, un court message d’instructions, et la tenue limite pornographique qu’elle portait en ce moment.

Elle n’avait rien dit à Edward au sujet de leur soirée, elle avait seulement demandé à prendre le contrôle. Toute la journée elle n’avait pensé qu’à ça : avoir Edward à sa merci, le lécher, le sucer et le titiller jusqu’à lui soutirer un orgasme, puis un autre, et un autre pendant toute la nuit ! Au moment où Edward avait remarqué son humeur à la galerie, Bella se languissait de convoitise pour lui.

Il avait repoussé ses avances dans le SUV, hurlant comme un dément et se recroquevillant dans un coin, sifflant et pointant son doigt vers elle, quand tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était l’aider à se mettre dans l’ambiance, mais là il l’avait juste rendue à bout de nerfs !

Sa petite culotte était trempée, ses mamelons étaient douloureux, et il allait payer pour ça.

Bella posa un pied sur le dossier du canapé pendant que son autre cuisse était grande ouverte. Prenant une grande respiration, elle ferma brièvement les yeux. 

Tu peux le faire. C’est un jeu de rôle, tu te rappelles ?

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Edward vit quelque chose de différent dans ceux-ci. Quelque chose de presque prédateur et dangereux !

Il gémit tandis que sa main glissait vers son pantalon pour le baisser.

« Ne pense pas une seule seconde à toucher ma bite, Garçon ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Retentit la voix de la Tentatrice, et la main d’Edward s’immobilisa alors qu’il la regardait.

« Comment m’as-tu appelé ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule plus que toute autre chose.

Bella sourit. « Oh, je pense que tu m’as très bien entendue, à moins que tu ne veuilles recevoir une leçon sur la façon de prêter attention à ce que je dis, Garçon ? En fait, je crois que c’est une très bonne idée. Déshabille-toi complètement et viens te pencher sur le dossier de ce canapé en plaçant ton cul en l’air par-dessus celui-ci, » ordonna-t-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors même que ses sécrétions ruisselaient en abondance. Le mélange d’incrédulité, d’amusement, d’excitation sexuelle et d’irritation sur le visage d’Edward n’avait pas de prix, mais Bella commençait à être nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le frapper.

Edward se déplaça pour se mettre à moins d’un mètre de Bella tandis que ses doigts détachaient son pantalon et qu’il laissait tomber celui-ci ainsi que son boxer sur le plancher en un seul mouvement. 

Sa verge jaillit à l’air libre ; son gland suintait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Bella pouvait sentir ses entrailles la tirailler rien qu’à le contempler.

Edward fit un petit sourire narquois alors qu’elle gémissait faiblement et léchait ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien.

Il s’éloigna d’elle une fois qu’il se fut libéré de ses vêtements et contourna le divan pour se pencher au-dessus de celui-ci. Son cul était près de la jambe de Bella qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé, et il voyait très clairement l’humidité entre ses cuisses.

Bella se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et alla se placer derrière Edward. Les jambes de celui-ci étaient écartées, et Bella fit courir le bout de la cravache sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu’à ses testicules. Elle les tapota très doucement avec la cravache, faisant légèrement sursauter Edward.

« Faites attention ici, Madame… » Il respirait à peine car il était soudainement très nerveux que Bella soit si proche de ses bijoux de famille avec un instrument de torture potentiel.

Bella n’était pas reconnue pour sa dextérité. Il sentit subitement la sueur perler sur son front. J’aurais dû lui donner de véritables leçons sur la façon d’utiliser l’équipement ! Et où diable s’est-elle procuré une cravache rouge ?

Maître Edward se mourait de sortir pour jouer et prendre la situation en charge, mais Edward domina son instinct et empêcha son alter ego d’intervenir. Bella avait besoin de ça ; il était toujours son Maître, et en tant que tel, il fallait qu’il lui permette de faire ceci.

Il se força à se détendre et à respirer par le nez en attendant que Bella continue. Maintenant il pouvait la sentir frotter une main sur son cul. Elle gémit imperceptiblement. Putain ! Personne ne devrait avoir un cul aussi sexy, songea-t-elle alors que ses doigts traçaient le contour de ses fesses et les fossettes dans le creux de son dos. 

Dieu du ciel, il est parfait !

Bella leva sa main. « Échauffement… » Dit-elle doucement d’une voix tremblante.

Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Elle se sentit comme si tout en elle se soulevait en signe de protestation alors qu’elle levait la main pour frapper Edward. Ceci n’est pas correct ! Elle était tellement révulsée qu’elle en eut des haut-le-cœur. NON ! NON !

« Isabella ? » Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d’Edward alors qu’il tournait la tête pour la regarder avec inquiétude après avoir entendu sa respiration s’altérer. 

« Edward, je… » Bella recula et laissa tomber la cravache. Edward pouvait voir la frustration et l’anxiété dans ses yeux.

Il se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était important qu’il lui laisse le contrôle de temps en temps, si elle le désirait, mais il n’allait pas la forcer.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement, gardant sa voix douce et apaisante.

Les yeux bruns de Bella croisèrent les siens. « Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je vous ai fait perdre votre temps avec ceci, mais je ne peux pas vous frapper. Pas même comme ça, alors que j’ai imaginé un scénario dans ma tête et que je me suis préparée pour l’occasion. J’étais si excitée à propos de cette scène, et maintenant je l’ai ruinée ! »

Edward était stupéfait que Bella adopte automatiquement son rôle de soumise en s’adressant à lui.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de gentiment prendre sa main. « Viens avec moi ? » Murmura-t-il, gardant encore sa voix très douce et forçant le Dom en lui à se retirer.

Il se rendit dans la chambre et guida Bella vers le banc au pied du lit, sur lequel il l’encouragea à s’asseoir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tomba à genoux devant elle.

Bella haleta, et avant de baisser les yeux au sol, Edward vit la façon dont l’une de ses mains serra sa gorge tandis que l’autre couvrait sa bouche.

« Edward ! » Elle éleva la voix, sous le choc.

Edward ignora son exclamation choquée alors qu’il s’agenouillait avec ses genoux et ses cuisses écartés, le dos droit et les mains liées derrière sa tête inclinée.

Il attendit qu’elle respire un peu plus lentement avant de lui dire tranquillement, « Est-ce que je peux vous donner du plaisir, Maîtresse ? »

Bella eut l’impression qu’elle allait s’évanouir. Putain, est-ce que j’ai bien entendu ? La voix d’Edward était enrouée et calme, caressant sa peau, lui jetant un sort qui fit ruisseler ses jus dans son slip déjà trempé.

Elle gémit. « Ou-oui. »

Très doucement, Edward prit l’un de ses pieds et porta la chaussure à ses lèvres. Il en baisa l’extrémité et fit gentiment vagabonder son doigt jusqu’à la voûte plantaire en retirant la chaussure. Il répéta le même mouvement avec l’autre chaussure.

Bella gémit et mordit sa lèvre. Elle pouvait voir Edward sourire alors qu’il embrassait l’intérieur d’une cheville, puis de l’autre. Il prit son temps, couvrant une jambe de baisers en montant et faisant la même chose avec l’autre jambe en descendant.

Les doigts de Bella agrippèrent le bord du banc jusqu’à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches et que ses bras se mettent à trembler.

Edward pouvait sentir son excitation, et il savait que s’il faisait courir sa langue vers le haut de sa jambe, il serait accueilli par la chaleur de son humidité coulant à flots. Sa verge devint encore plus dure à cette pensée. Il sentit Bella se raidir et il se rassit, laissant son regard brûlant et noir de désir balayer son corps. Lorsque les yeux brillants et surexcités de Bella rencontrèrent les siens, Edward parla à nouveau.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Maîtresse ? » Demanda-t-il avec une ferveur qu’il savait qu’elle ressentait elle aussi.

Bella était toute pantelante, sentant son sexe s’ouvrir et se fermer, se contracter, palpiter, en quête de… quelque chose ! N’importe quoi !

« J’ai besoin… » Elle s’arrêta, mais Edward ne la laisserait pas se taire.

« Dites-moi, Maîtresse Bella, que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ? Comment votre serviteur peut-il vous contenter ? » Bella pouvait entendre la force de ses sentiments dans ses paroles. Il savait exactement ce qu’elle désirait, mais il voulait s’assurer qu’elle prenne le contrôle, que ce soit elle qui dirige.

Bella se demanda si elle avait jamais aimé Edward plus qu’à ce moment-là. Il n’allait pas lui enlever le contrôle, et elle l’aimait tellement pour ça. 

« J’ai besoin que tu… Non, je veux que tu suces ma chatte dans ta bouche et que tu me fasses jouir sur ta langue, et puis je veux que tu me baises avec fougue et que tu me fasses crier de plaisir, serviteur ! » Edward faillit tomber à la renverse alors que les mots quittaient la bouche de Bella d’un ton péremptoire.

« Fais-le maintenant ! » Ordonna Maîtresse Bella, et Edward saisit fermement l’intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu’il les écartait, et sans hésitation il plongea son visage très loin entre ses jambes. 

Bella rua contre lui alors que son nez faisait pression sur son clitoris et elle jouit presque immédiatement, mais il n’avait pas fini. Elle n’allait pas avoir un orgasme sans le laisser en profiter lui aussi. Il laissa ses doigts travailler en tandem tandis qu’il suçait et léchait son bourgeon enflé et palpitant jusqu’à ce qu’elle passe par-dessus bord une fois de plus. Son corps tout entier se convulsa avec la force de son orgasme, et cette fois-ci Edward était prêt à boire à la source même de son plaisir. 

Il se remit sur ses pieds en chancelant. Ses yeux étaient des boules noires remplies d’un feu ardent. Il se pencha vers Bella, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous voulez que je sois brutal, Maîtresse ? » Grinça-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Enlevez vos vêtements avant que je ne les mette en lambeaux ! » Il recula soudainement et Bella se remit debout elle aussi, tâtonnant pour trouver la fermeture Éclair habilement dissimulée, mais les doigts d’Edward la trouvèrent en premier et il repoussa ses mains.

Il lui retira son corset, et l’instant d’après elle fut projetée en arrière sur le lit. Elle resta étendue là, offerte pour lui, ne portant que les bas lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. 

Edward grogna sauvagement alors qu’il se jetait entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il saisit les jambes de Bella et les envoya sur ses épaules.

« Profondément ! » Il s’enfonça en elle jusqu’à ce que ses testicules claquent contre ses fesses.

« Vigoureusement ! » Il se retira et s’introduisit de nouveau en elle avec fougue. « Brutalement ! Prenez tout, Maîtressssse. »

Les doigts de Bella agrippèrent les couvertures du lit tandis qu’Edward pilonnait sa chatte sans douceur aucune.

Son vagin l’enserra, l’aspirant plus loin alors qu’elle jouissait avec un cri. Edward n’arrêta pas, il continua de se mouvoir plus loin et plus fort.

« Puis-je jouir, Maîtresse ? » Sa voix était rude, son contrôle étant en train de décliner.

Bella acquiesça.

Ce n’est pas suffisant !

« Maîtresse ! Donnez la permission de jouir à votre serviteur ! » Le corps d’Edward tremblait sous l’effort qu’il devait faire pour rester en contrôle.

« PUTAIN ! JOUIS ! JOUIS POUR MOI ! » Hurla Bella en agrippant ses cheveux et en tirant.

Edward sentit son foutre gicler dans sa chaleur en attente. Il donna un coup de rein avec chaque jet de sperme tout en criant le nom de Bella.

Finalement, il enleva ses jambes de sur ses épaules et lui retira gentiment ses bas avec des doigts tremblants avant de s’effondrer sur le lit à côté d’elle.

« C’était… » Débuta-t-elle, mais ensuite elle pouffa de rire alors que les mots lui manquaient.

« Ouais… aucun doute là-dessus, Bébé. » Edward sourit en nichant son visage dans le cou de Bella.

« Je pense que je suis paralysée, » dit-elle après un moment.

« Je sais que je suis paralysé, » contra Edward, et ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

Bella se tourna sur son flanc et lissa les cheveux désordonnés d’Edward. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le faire, mon amour, » dit-elle en soupirant.

Edward recula afin de pouvoir la regarder.

« Bella, tu n’as pas à être désolée, mon cœur. Si tu ne veux pas me donner de fessée, alors tu ne le fais pas, c’est tout. Es-tu contente de la façon dont la scène s’est déroulée ? Es-tu satisfaite ? »

Bella sourit d’une oreille à l’autre. « Tu plaisantes ? Plus satisfaite que ça, et je serais dans le coma ! L’es-tu ? Satisfait, je veux dire. »

Edward écarta la frange de Bella de ses yeux. « Tu me satisfais toujours, Bébé. Ne doute jamais de ça. Il y a d’autres scènes que nous pouvons faire pour nous échanger le contrôle, si tu veux. » 

Bella hocha la tête. « D’accord. »

« Au fait, où as-tu déniché cette cravache ? Je n’en possède pas de cette couleur-là ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « J’ai discuté de la scène avec Kate et elle m’a fait parvenir la cravache et la tenue de Domme. » Elle vit les yeux d’Edward s’assombrir. 

« J’aime beaucoup cette tenue, et je pense que je vais te la faire porter lors de la prochaine soirée de jeux, » déclara-t-il. 

Bella opina.

« Quand donc aura lieu la prochaine soirée ? Nous en avons déjà manqué un certain nombre, » fit-elle remarquer.

Edward releva un sourcil. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? J’avais l’impression que tu n’aimais pas tellement ces soirées ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Bella se redressa et secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas que je ne les aime pas, j’étais juste craintive et inexpérimentée, et je manquais d’assurance dans mon rôle de soumise. Ça a changé ; maintenant je sens que je suis à ma place. Je suis une soumise et tu es mon Maître, et je me sens beaucoup mieux équipée pour affronter ce genre d’événement. » Edward s’assit en l’écoutant parler et la vit rougir légèrement et commencer à cacher son visage avec ses cheveux, mais il replaça la mèche derrière son oreille. 

« Ne te cache pas. Dis-moi ce qui trotte dans ta jolie tête, » dit-il.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si nous pourrions peut-être, euh, faire une démonstration lors d’une soirée, un jour… » Bella trébucha sur ses mots, essayant de les débiter le plus vite possible.

Edward était interloqué et il ne tenta pas de cacher sa réaction.

« Wow, » laissa-t-il échapper en la regardant.

Le visage et le cou de Bella étaient écarlates, mais elle soutint résolument son regard en attendant qu’il dise quelque chose.

Edward se gratta la nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et fit signe que oui. « J’y pense depuis un certain temps… et j’aimerais essayer, si tu, eh bien… si tu veux. »

Elle vit le visage d’Edward s’illuminer alors qu’un sourire se répandait lentement sur celui-ci. « J’adorerais faire une scène avec toi, Bébé ! Je veux dire, nous ferions un truc simple, tu sais, rien de trop hard, mais ce serait super ! » S’enthousiasma-t-il.

Une autre pensée vint à l’esprit de Bella et elle se força à poser la question. « As-tu déjà… As-tu déjà fait ça, une scène avec quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Elle vit la réponse dans ses yeux avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

« Oh, » fit-elle, hochant la tête pour elle-même.

« Bella, je n’ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu’un d’autre en public – que ce soit au cours d’une soirée de jeux ou dans d’autres circonstances. Oui, j’ai fait des scènes et certaines d’entre elles impliquaient que la soumise ou moi-même atteigne l’orgasme, mais je ne les baisais pas en public, et je n’aurai pas non plus de rapports sexuels avec toi en public. Ce qui existe entre nous est trop spécial, et c’est privé. »

Il s’assura que Bella puisse voir la véracité de ses paroles dans ses yeux et il la vit se détendre quand ses mots firent leur chemin dans son esprit.

« Je suis très fier de t’avoir pour soumise, Bébé, et je mentirais si je disais que je ne veux pas te montrer un peu. Laisse-moi y penser, et je parlerai à Stanley pour voir ce qu’il prévoit pour la prochaine soirée, et ensuite nous pourrons en discuter plus longuement, d’accord ? »

Bella sourit. « Merci, mon amour. Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir quelques sessions de formation de plus ? »

Edward vit que la perspective des sessions de formation semblait exciter Bella.

« Nous devrons voir à ce sujet. Viens, allons prendre une douche. Je vais commander à dîner. Nous devons nous lever assez tôt demain, » dit-il.

Bella savait qu’elle devrait se contenter de sa réponse – pour l’instant.

Après leur douche, Bella et Edward passèrent une fin de soirée tranquille, mangeant de la soupe et des sandwiches grillés avant de se recroqueviller sur le canapé pour regarder la télé.

Bella s’endormit avec la tête d’Edward sur sa poitrine et sa main recourbée sur son sein.

ooo

Edward embrassa Bella alors qu’elle emballait leurs derniers vêtements, ceux qui venaient d’arriver du service de nettoyage à sec de l’hôtel. Auparavant, Edward n’avait jamais permis au personnel de l’hôtel d’avoir accès à ses vêtements, après un incident dans lequel ses sous-vêtements et quelques-unes de ses chemises préférées avaient été volés par le personnel hôtelier et vendus sur eBay.

Bella s’était occupée de tout lors d’une rencontre avec la dame qui gérait le service de l’entretien ménager. La femme plus âgée semblait avoir un caractère entêté et ne pas s’en laisser imposer, mais elle n’était pas de taille avec Bella, qui lui avait fait compter et noter tous les vêtements qui devaient aller au pressing. 

« Il faut juste que j’aie un mot avec Brian au sujet de détails de dernière minute concernant le week-end, ce ne sera pas long, » dit Edward en tapant espièglement le cul de Bella. Elle était belle à croquer dans son jean moulant et son chemisier de soie blanche. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval. 

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Arrête de toucher, ou alors nous ne partirons jamais ! Le vol est à quelle heure ? »

Edward regarda sa montre. « Nous devons quitter les lieux d’ici une demi-heure. Le vol part à dix heures. J’ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir du temps pour t’installer et voir la famille au fur et à mesure que les gens vont arriver. Apparemment maman a organisé un barbecue ce soir juste pour détendre l’atmosphère et mettre Sue et Seth à l’aise et les accoutumer à la folie qui règne au sein de notre famille. »

Bella acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. « D’accord. Bon Dieu, j’espère qu’elle sait dans quoi elle s’embarque ! »

Edward gloussa et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de traverser le couloir et de frapper à la porte de Brian. 

Brian lui ouvrit et recula pour le laisser entrer, lui indiquant un fauteuil. Edward s’y assit et Brian s’installa sur un siège au pied du lit.

Edward décida d’en finir au plus vite avec cette conversation.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé la semaine dernière à Santa Monica ? » Edward n’avait pas l’intention de tourner autour du pot. Il sentit les muscles de son estomac se serrer alors qu’il se préparait à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

Brian haussa légèrement les épaules. Il était foutrement mal à l’aise en ce moment, et il se demandait juste s’il allait beaucoup dépasser les bornes. « Écoutez, M. Cullen, euh, Edward, cela ne me regarde vraiment pas, mais ça fait longtemps que nous nous côtoyons et ce n’est jamais venu sur le tapis avant, mais maintenant… avec, eh bien avec Isabella… » Brian rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Edward bondit de son fauteuil. « Putain, cesse de tergiverser, Brian ! Contente-toi de me dire ce qui te préoccupe ! »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et empoigna ceux-ci. Il regrettait de les avoir fait couper !

Brian se leva lui aussi. « D’accord, voici ce qu’il en est : la semaine dernière quand Isabella a trop bu, elle était contrariée au sujet de l’argent… »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Je suis au courant de ça. Bella et moi en avons parlé. En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? » Dit-il sèchement.

Le visage de Brian se durcit. « Écoute, normalement je ne te contredirais pas, mais toute cette affaire est devenue la mienne quand tu as laissé Isabella seule pour la journée sans lui expliquer comment donner du pourboire au putain de groom ! » Lança-t-il avec frustration.

Edward ouvrit grand la bouche en se rappelant soudainement ce que Bella lui avait dit au cours de ses divagations éthyliques.

« Braille m’a montré comment donner du pourboire aux gens aujourd’hui… C’est super cool, non ? Je n’avais jamais donné de pourboire à qui que ce soit avant, mais je suis allée chercher de l’argent au euh… euh au bidule… au distributeur automatique de billets ! Et maintenant je peux donner du pourboire aux gens, alors je ne me sens plus stupide… » 

Bordel de merde !

Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges. « Je suis désolé, Brian, j’ai oublié qu’elle m’avait dit ça. Merci d’avoir pris la situation en main pour moi. Je l’ai laissée tomber… » Edward se rassit subitement.

Brian voulait être fâché contre lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas lorsqu’il était clair qu’Edward n’avait pas voulu laisser Isabella comme ça, mais malgré tout il ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il était à peu près temps qu’Edward Cullen reçoive l’information directement de la source !

« Oui, eh bien, tu dois lui parler de ces choses-là, Edward. Tu ne peux pas la laisser en plan comme ça, parce qu’il se trouve qu’elle n’a vraiment pas la moindre idée du protocole. Tu dois lui dire ce qu’il faut faire afin qu’elle ne se sente pas stupide et qu’elle ne soit pas obligée d’aller voir le ‘personnel embauché’ pour se renseigner, mec ! Elle était mortifiée ; je pouvais le voir, et ce qui rendait la situation encore pire c’est qu’elle était vachement reconnaissante d’avoir quelqu’un, n’importe qui, avec elle pour l’aider ! Ce n’est pas correct, et je suis désolé si tu es furieux contre moi, et si tu penses que j’ai outrepassé les bornes et que tu veux que je sois transféré… » Le malaise était palpable dans la voix de Brian. Il était furax qu’Edward et Bella l’aient placé dans une position qui exigeait de lui qu’il les materne ! Il était un ex-Marine, bon sang de merde ! Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en débordements émotifs ! 

Edward l’arrêta au milieu de sa tirade. « Brian, stop ! » Il soupira et se releva de nouveau. « Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi, mec. Je n’ai pas réalisé que je te mettais dans cette position et je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu aies été là, et je suis tellement navré que tu aies dû t’occuper de ça. Je vais encore parler à Bella et m’assurer qu’elle soit au parfum de ce qu’il faut faire dans des situations comme celle-là. »

Il tendit sa main et Brian la prit. Ils se serrèrent la main en se dévisageant l’un l’autre. « Tu es beaucoup plus que du ‘personnel embauché,’ Brian, j’espère que tu le sais. Merci de garder ma Bella en sécurité. »

Brian sentit son cou virer au rouge et il fit un commentaire évasif d’un ton bourru.

Edward sourit et sortit de la chambre du garde du corps en lui disant qu’il allait le retrouver à la réception dans dix minutes. Il faudrait qu’il réfléchisse à une façon d’aborder le sujet avec Bella sans qu’elle se vexe. Apparemment les leçons de D/s n’étaient pas la seule chose à laquelle il devrait penser.

Brian s’apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Il l’ouvrit et trouva Anderson appuyé contre le chambranle, affichant un petit sourire satisfait. 

« Alors, t’es-tu réconcilié en faisant la bise au Patron ? » S’enquit-il en souriant encore plus béatement.

« Ferme-la, espèce d’andouille ! » Grogna Brian en donnant un coup de coude à Anderson dans ses abdominaux durs comme du roc avant de lui faire un doigt d’honneur. Il le poussa pour passer devant lui et s’éloigna vers les ascenseurs. Le rire démoniaque d’Anderson le suivit. Brian se retourna et le fusilla du regard. « Ramène ton cul ici, tu vas effrayer les petits enfants avec ce rire maniaque ! »

Anderson ricanait toujours tandis qu’ils attendaient qu’Edward et Bella les rejoignent pour prendre l’ascenseur.

ooo

Bella avait l’impression qu’ils venaient juste de décoller de San Diego quand l’avion amorça sa descente à Napa. Elle regarda par le hublot en songeant à toutes les dispositions qu’elle avait prises et à tout ce qu’il restait encore à faire pour le mariage de son père le dimanche de Pâques. 

Edward ne voulait pas lui dire ce que lui et ‘les gars’ avaient planifié pour l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Charlie, mais il lui avait promis que l’alcool n’était pas au programme. 

Bella et Esme avaient organisé une journée dans un Spa de la région le lendemain, et Alice et Rosalie avaient insisté pour s’occuper des divertissements de la soirée. Bella n’était toujours pas sûre d’avoir pris la décision la plus sage.

Elle sentit la main d’Edward glisser sur sa cuisse. « À quoi penses-tu, le regard perdu dans les nuages ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « J’étais juste en train de me demander s’il était sage de ma part d’avoir laissé le volet divertissement de demain soir entre les mains d’Ali et de Rose. Sue est l’une des femmes les plus distinguées que je connaisse, à part ta mère, bien entendu. »

Edward laissa échapper un éclat de rire bruyant. « Oh Bébé, je n’en suis pas si sûr… »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Edward réprima son rire assez longtemps pour rétorquer, « Bella, c’est de ma mère que nous parlons ! Esme et Carlisle sont tout le contraire de ‘distingués’ quand ils veulent l’être ! Ne t’ai-je jamais raconté la fois où Em, Ali et moi avions entendu des bruits provenant de la maison dans les arbres et étions bêtement allés enquêter ? »

Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent tandis qu’Edward lui relatait l’épisode des ‘bruits d’animaux sauvages pris au piège’ que les enfants avaient entendus, alors qu’après enquête ils avaient découvert Carlisle et Esme dans une position compromettante.

Bella secoua la tête. « Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous dans ta famille ? Tu n’avais aucune chance de t’en tirer indemne, mon amour ! »

Edward ricana alors que l’avion s’arrêtait sur le tarmac.

Il remercia le pilote et ils descendirent l’escalier et se rendirent à l’endroit où un véhicule de Cullen Crest les attendait.

Le trajet jusqu’à Cullen Crest fut de courte durée, et bientôt ils sortaient de la voiture et se retrouvaient sur l’allée pavée de galets, Esme se précipitant en bas des marches du perron pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour mes trésors ! » 

Edward roula des yeux, mais le sourire affectueux sur son beau visage démentait son impatience. Esme attira d’abord Bella, puis Edward dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de se retourner et de saluer Brian et Andy aussi cordialement.

« Bon, ne nous attardons pas ici plus longtemps. Brian, Anderson, je crois que vous allez dormir avec McKenna dans le cottage de trois chambres près du barrage, alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller y porter vos bagages et revenir à la résidence principale pour le déjeuner, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Les deux gardes du corps lui rendirent son sourire, puis regardèrent Edward pour obtenir une confirmation. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant, « Ne me regardez pas, vous avez entendu la ‘patronne.’ »

Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent vers l’une des voiturettes de golf qui étaient garées d’un côté de l’allée, sous une rangée de saules. 

Esme caqueta pendant qu’Edward rassemblait ses bagages et ceux de Bella, et ils montèrent à la chambre d’Edward.

Il écouta sa mère papoter avec Bella au sujet du menu, des fleurs et des places aux tables. Il pouvait voir que Bella se sentait complètement égarée aux côtés d’une Esme exaltée qui parlait à toute vitesse.

Sur le palier du dernier étage, il laissa tomber leurs sacs et fixa sa mère. « Arrête, maman ! Maudit, tu es en train de me donner la migraine ! Maintenant je sais de qui Alice tient son exubérance à la con. Donne-nous une chance de nous rendre à la porte, bon sang ! »

Jamais Bella n’avait entendu Edward parler à sa mère de cette façon-là. Elle était sous le choc, mais une infime partie d’elle était reconnaissante. Elle s’était fait bombarder de fragments d’information, et ils n’avaient même pas encore atteint leur chambre !

« Edward, » dit-elle calmement, mais sur un ton réprobateur.

Esme se tourna dans l’escalier pour regarder son fils. « Ne t’avise pas de faire l’arrogant avec moi, Edward Anthony ! J’ai travaillé foutrement dur pour m’assurer que ce soit un mariage que Charlie et Sue chériront, et je ne vais pas te laisser le leur ruiner ! »

Elle reporta son attention sur Bella avec un sourire crispé et des yeux larmoyants. « Viens me trouver quand tu seras prête, chérie. Charlie a téléphoné plus tôt et il a dit qu’ils arriveraient juste après 14h. Carlisle est allé à San Francisco les chercher. » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à redescendre l’escalier. Edward tendit la main, mais Esme l’ignora et poursuivit son chemin jusqu’au deuxième palier. Elle longea le couloir jusqu’à la chambre des maîtres et claqua la porte derrière elle. Edward était sur le point de la suivre quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Putain ! » Lança-t-il alors que Bella le foudroyait du regard.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça, Edward ! C’était d’une méchanceté crasse, » dit-elle.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, et Edward se sentit vraiment minable en ouvrant la porte. Sur le lit se trouvait un panier de gâteries pour eux. Il contenait des paquets de fruits séchés et des œufs de Pâques miniatures, des petites bouteilles de gel douche, de poudre parfumée, de lotion pour le corps, et même du vernis à ongle pâle et du baume pour les lèvres. Le panier était orné de rubans blancs et verts, qui étaient les couleurs que Sue avait choisies. Esme avait ajouté l’argenté et des touches de rose pâle. 

« Eh merde… » Marmonna Edward en regardant fixement le panier.

Bella regarda le panier en mordant sa lèvre. « Il faut que j’aille trouver Esme, » dit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, je dois d’abord arranger ça, Bébé. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas voir si Alice et Jazz sont ici ? Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu le rire idiot d’Emmett quand nous sommes entrés. »

Bella acquiesça, et alors qu’elle se tournait pour sortir, elle fit une pause et regarda Edward. « Elle ne fait que nous montrer combien elle nous aime, » souffla-t-elle.

Edward opina en déposant les bagages sur leur lit.

Putain ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi sans cœur envers ma mère ? Il faut que je règle ça ! 

Il bondit dans les escaliers et se hâta vers la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il inspira et frappa doucement.

Il mit son oreille contre la porte et frappa de nouveau.

« Maman ? » Dit-il à voix basse.

Il savait qu’il se jouait d’elle, mais il fallait qu’il corrige la situation.

Il y eut un son de l’autre côté de la porte, puis celle-ci s’ouvrit tranquillement. Esme était là, tenant un kleenex à son nez. Ses yeux rougis attendrirent le cœur d’Edward.

« Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Esme secoua la tête en lançant ses bras autour de son cou et en le serrant contre elle.

« Oooh ! Tu ne peux pas toujours t’en tirer comme ça, Edward Anthony ! Tu n’as plus quatre ans, et m’appeler ‘maman’ sur un ton mielleux ne fonctionnera plus ! » Dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre l’épaule du plus compliqué de ses trois enfants.

Edward sourit en mettant son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère pour en respirer l’odeur.

Fleurs, épices, biscuits fraîchement sortis du four, et juste… Maman Essie. Cette étreinte le fit voyager dans le temps…

Tout à coup, il avait quatre ans, et il revenait de l’extérieur. Maman Essie les avait appelés, Emmie et lui, pour venir prendre un bain, mais il s’était caché parce qu’Emmie avait été méchant envers lui. Il s’était endormi derrière la gloriette et s’était seulement réveillé quand il faisait noir et froid.

Quand il ouvrit la grande porte d’entrée, il entendit Maman Essie renifler bruyamment. Il entra tranquillement dans la salle familiale. Papa tenait maman dans ses bras, et celle-ci pleurait en tenant son pyjama dans sa main.

« … Nous devons le retrouver, Carlisle, il le faut ! » Tonna la voix de Maman Essie dans la pièce silencieuse. 

Papa acquiesça et releva la tête à ce moment-là, et Edward vit ses yeux s’agrandir démesurément avant de devenir de minces fentes.

Maman Essie se retourna et haleta. « Edward Anthony… » Puis Edward se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère et elle le tint étroitement contre elle. Il sentit son odeur spéciale de fleurs et de biscuits mélangée à la fragrance qui n’appartenait qu’à elle alors qu’elle le couvrait de baisers et le balançait tendrement.

Il entendit Emmie dévaler les escaliers. « E ! E ! Tu es rentré, mon pote ! WOOOHOOO ! »

Papa dit à son frère de baisser la voix. Il l’envoya à la cuisine pour manger avec Tantine Sarah-Marguerite.

Edward regarda son père en clignant de ses yeux verts. Il savait que d’une manière ou d’une autre il s’était attiré de TRÈS GROS ENNUIS. Oh ho. Oups. 

« Esme, je pense qu’Edward et moi avons besoin d’avoir une ‘conversation.’ Edward, va avec ta mère pour prendre un bain et dîner, et ensuite attends-moi dans ta chambre. » Papa n’éleva pas la voix, mais Edward était un peu inquiet parce qu’il n’avait pas son air habituel. Il ne souriait pas.

Après son bain, pendant lequel sa maman n’arrêta pas de lui sourire et d’embrasser ses cheveux mouillés, Edward se rendit à la cuisine où Tantine Sarah l’attendait avec son dîner. Elle le gronda et lui dit que beaucoup de gens s’étaient inquiétés à son sujet.

Edward savait qu’il ne pouvait pas retarder le moment plus longtemps, et finalement il monta à la chambre qu’il partageait avec Emmett. 

Il s’assit sur son lit et attendit son papa. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et vint s’asseoir sur le sol devant lui. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment avant que papa n’ouvre les bras et qu’Edward ne se précipite dans son giron, sanglotant bruyamment. 

Papa le berça pendant de longues minutes, puis il le redéposa gentiment sur son lit pour qu’il le regarde. 

« Nous étions si inquiets à ton sujet, Fiston, » commença-t-il, et il dit à Edward combien sa mère et lui avaient eu peur de l’avoir perdu.

Après qu’ils eurent parlé, Edward fut puni. Il allait devoir s’asseoir tous les jours dans le bureau de son père, sur le grand divan dans le coin, pendant un million d’heures ! Et il n’avait pas la permission de jouer dehors avec Emmett pendant sept jours entiers. Papa lui montra une main et deux autres doigts, une très longue période de temps.

Edward hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il savait qu’il ne devait plus jamais se cacher de maman et papa. Papa l’étreignit et l’embrassa en lui disant qu’il l’aimait tellement, tellement fort. Edward ferma les yeux en écoutant le cœur de papa battre dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de papa. Pour terminer, papa lui dit d’aller s’excuser auprès de maman. Il lui expliqua ce que ‘s’excuser’ voulait dire, puis, avec un câlin et un baiser, Edward partit à la recherche de sa mère…

Edward sourit contre la tête d’Esme.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pensais à cette fois où je m’étais caché de vous… C’est là que j’ai eu ma première punition. »

Esme acquiesça. « Oui, eh bien, tu nous avais flanqué une fichue trouille ! »

Edward soupira. « Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne voulais pas être injurieux envers toi. C’est juste que je ne veux pas que Bella soit accablée, et elle a déjà les nerfs en pelote en ce moment, alors je m’excuse d’avoir paru si ingrat. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que toi et papa avez fait pour accueillir la famille de Bella dans notre maison. »

Esme sourit et tapota la joue ciselée de son fils. « Je sais, Bébé, et je suppose que j’ai un peu les nerfs en pelote moi-même. Je veux juste que tout se passe bien, tu sais. Bella est tellement importante pour nous, et je veux que Charlie et Sue aient un mariage mémorable, et… »

Edward mit ses mains sur les épaules d’Esme. « Maman ! Ils vont avoir un super mariage ! Tes talents d’organisatrice sont incroyables, et je sais que tout sera parfait. »

Esme hocha la tête et soupira. « D’accord ! D’accord ! Je sais que je m’en fais pour rien et que tout ira bien. »

Edward sourit. « À merveille, tu veux dire. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas descendre ? Avant que le paternel arrive et qu’il me fouette le cul pour t’avoir bouleversée ! »

Esme sourit et lui lança un regard faussement mauvais. « Ça t’apprendra, jeune homme ! Laisse-moi me rafraîchir. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas réunir tous les autres dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner ? Il y a de la salade à la truite, mangue et feta, et pour vous les garçons il y a du spaghetti bolognaise, parce que je sais que la salade ne vous suffirait jamais. »

Edward embrassa encore sa joue. « Merci, maman. »

Esme se mit à rire et essaya de claquer ses fesses alors qu’il sautillait vers la porte.

« Sortez d’ici, M. Beau Parleur ! »

ooo

Edward pouvait entendre sa famille dans la cuisine lorsqu’il descendit l’escalier. Il ouvrit les portes de la cuisine, et Emmett se tourna pour le saluer avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as fait pleurer maman ? Je jure, frérot, je t’aime beaucoup, mais je vais te botter le cul si tu… » Débuta-t-il.

Edward leva la main en l’air. « Putain ! Relaxe, mec ! Elle va bien, je vais bien, alors tu n’as pas à pousser les hauts cris comme un castrat ! » 

Emmett grogna en se dirigeant vers son frère. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire, E ! »

Edward se contenta de rire. « D’accord, cesse de pousser les hauts cris comme une vierge effarouchée… » Il regarda Bella. « Il fallait absolument que tu lui racontes ? »

Bella haussa les épaules et marmonna, « Bien fait pour toi… »

Un sifflement perçant retentit, et tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Rosalie qui était assise à la table avec un énorme bol de salade devant elle.

« Bean ne peut pas dormir avec tout ce foutu bruit que vous faites, alors asseyez-vous et mangez ! » Grogna-t-elle en se servant un morceau de truite fumée et des tranches de mangue, saupoudrant le tout de copeaux de parmesan. 

Bella sourit à Rosalie et donna un coup de poing à Emmett sur le bras en passant à côté de lui. « Mouchard ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Aïe ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Bébé B ! »

Jasper commença à remplir une assiette de pâtes pour Emmett. Il fourra l’assiette de nourriture fumante dans les mains de son futur beau-frère avec un « Assieds-toi et mange avant de faire plus de dégâts ! »

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis autour de la table, Emmett regarda Edward. « Alors, est-ce que tout est finalisé pour demain soir ? »

Jasper et Edward se mirent immédiatement à crier après lui, et Bella, Alice et Rosalie regardèrent les trois gars assis sur le même côté de la table.

Bella sourcilla. « Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, les gars ? Souviens-toi, Edward, pas d’alcool, et vous ne pouvez pas veiller trop tard parce que c’est la… »

« NUIT AVANT LE MARIAGE ! » Hurlèrent les trois hommes, à qui se joignirent Alice et Rosalie.

Bella les regarda en plissant les yeux. « Eh bien ça m’est égal de sonner comme un vieux disque rayé, ceci est spécial pour moi ! » Dit-elle d’un air boudeur en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Edward lui sourit et essaya de l’embrasser, mais elle le repoussa encore une fois, juste au moment où Esme entrait dans la cuisine. Cette dernière regarda tout le monde et lança du tac au tac, « Les enfants, je vous en prie, cessez de vous en prendre à Bella ! »

La bouche d’Emmett s’ouvrit toute grande. « Comment fais-tu ça, M’man ? Comment sais-tu exactement ce qui se passe alors que tu n’étais pas dans la pièce ? » Il secoua la tête, médusé.

« Elle nous écoutait probablement en cachette ! » Dit Jasper, ce qui lui valut une pichenette à l’oreille de la part d’Esme. 

Il glapit et frotta son oreille tandis qu’Esme souriait sereinement en remplissant un grand plat de service avec les différents mets qu’il y avait sur la table. 

« Tais-toi donc, jeune homme ! Écouter en cachette, et quoi encore ! Une femme ne s’abaissera jamais à espionner, tu devrais savoir ça, Jasper ! Il y a des choses que nous savons tout simplement ! » Lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil aux filles en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, qui avait été dressée pour servir le déjeuner à Charlie et à Sue quand ils arriveraient.

Bella couvrit sa bouche pour empêcher un ricanement de s’en échapper, mais Edward surprit son rire et il se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

« Je promets qu’il ira bien et que nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard, d’accord ? » Dit-il en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

Bella sourit et embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Merci, mon amour. Je te fais confiance, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

À cet instant ils entendirent la voix d’Esme alors qu’elle accueillait leurs invités spéciaux dans leur maison.

Edward se tourna vers Emmett et Jasper. « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà ici, les gars ? Nous pensions que vous alliez arriver seulement demain. »

Emmett hocha la tête. « Nous étions censés arriver demain, mais alors papa m’a dit qu’il avait besoin d’un peu d’aide demain soir et j’ai téléphoné à Jazz et, eh bien nous avons décidé d’arriver plus tôt au lieu de se parler au téléphone pendant des heures… »

Bella n’en entendit pas plus car Charlie et Sue entrèrent dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, suivis de Seth, Esme et Carlisle.

Charlie salua tout le monde avec un « Bonjour » collectif. 

Il resta sur le côté, agrippant la main de Sue comme une planche de salut jusqu’à ce qu’il voie que Bella regardait leurs mains jointes. Il laissa tomber la main de Sue comme une patate chaude.

Bella secoua la tête en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu peux tenir sa main, tu sais, papa, elle va être ta femme dans deux jours ! »

Cela brisa la glace, et tout le monde se leva pour saluer l’heureux couple ainsi que Seth. Il y eut une ronde de poignées de main et de tapes dans le dos pour les hommes, et d’étreintes et de baisers pour les femmes.

Seth prit Bella dans ses bras avec un robuste « Hé petite sœur ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l’estomac. « Dépose-moi par terre, espèce de lourdaud ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui donnes à manger, Sue ? Il forcit de jour en jour ! »

Seth sourit. « C’est ce que disent toutes les dames. »

Charlie frappa son bras. « Seth ! Je te jure que… »

Emmett éclata de rire et il tapa dans les mains de Seth.

Rosalie et Alice pouffèrent de rire. 

Bella fusilla Seth du regard en se dirigeant vers Carlisle pour l’étreindre.

Esme battit des mains pour avoir l’attention de tout le monde.

« Ok, les garçons. » Elle lança un regard éloquent à Edward, Jasper et Emmett.

« J’ai préparé le ‘Cottage de la Rose’ pour Charlie et Sue, alors s’il vous plaît, ramassez leurs bagages et allez les mettre là-bas, sauf le costume de Charlie, qui doit aller dans la chambre de Seth. C’est la chambre d’invités à côté de la nôtre, la Chambre Bleue. Seth, Edward va te montrer le chemin pendant qu’Emmett et Jasper iront porter les bagages au cottage. »

Elle se tourna vers Charlie et Sue. « Le déjeuner est prêt pour vous dans la salle à manger quand vous voudrez vous restaurer, et Chéri, » elle s’adressa à Carlisle, « pourrais-tu s’il te plaît vérifier que le boucher livrera les steaks à temps pour ce soir ? C’est tout pour l’instant, oh oui, les filles, nettoyez la cuisine, s’il vous plaît, et Seth, Bella te servira le déjeuner quand tu seras prêt. Ok, les enfants, magnez-vous ! »

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Sue et l’entraîna dans la salle à manger. Charlie regarda les autres dans la pièce. « C’est une petite femme pleine de fougue, pas vrai ? » Marmonna-t-il avant de les suivre.

Edward renifla. « Il n’a encore rien vu ! Allez Seth, prenons tes bagages. »

Ils se dispersèrent tous pour vaquer à leurs tâches pendant que les filles nettoyaient la cuisine et que Bella réchauffait des pâtes pour Seth.

« Ali, est-ce que tout est en place pour demain soir ? » Demanda-t-elle en ajoutant plus de nourriture dans l’assiette de Seth. Elle supposait qu’une portion normale ne serait jamais suffisante pour lui.

Alice hocha la tête. « Ouaip ! Et arrête de t’inquiéter, il n’y aura pas de stripteaseurs, mais je m’attends à ce qu’il y en ait pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tu m’entends ? »

Rosalie frotta son ventre. « Ouais, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que Bean ici voudra voir des hommes nus, mais Bella et moi verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour satisfaire ton esprit tordu, Sœurette ! »

Alice se mit à rire. « Parfait ! Au fait, tu en es à quel stade de ta grossesse maintenant ? Non pas que je sache ce que ça veut dire, mais on dirait que tu es sur le point d’éclater ! »

Rose lança un torchon à Alice. « Va te faire foutre ! Je suis environ dans ma trente-quatrième semaine de grossesse, ce qui veut dire qu’il me reste six semaines avant qu’il ne montre le bout de son nez. »

Bella se retourna pour faire face à Rose. « Est-ce un garçon ? »

Rose la regarda avec un visage impassible. « Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas sûrs, mais si c’est une fille, elle va être énorme ! J’avais pris 15 kilos à ma dernière pesée ! Je suis en train de devenir trop grosse pour porter les chemises d’Emmett ! »

Alice s’approcha et frotta doucement le ventre de sa belle-sœur. « Je te trouve superbe, Rosalie, et Bella et moi avons organisé une journée très spéciale pour toi demain. Tu vas recevoir le traitement ‘future maman.’ »

Rose les remercia toutes les deux en se rasseyant, Alice levant ses pieds sur un pouf.

« Putain que ça fait du bien ! Mon dos est tellement endolori ! » Gémit Rosalie.

« Je peux arranger ça pour toi, tu sais. On m’a dit que j’avais des mains magiques, » dit Seth en revenant avec Edward.

Edward posa une main sur l’épaule de Seth. « Pas si vite, Lothario, Emmett ne sera pas si content s’il te surprend avec les mains sur son épouse ! »

Seth s’assit et s’attaqua au plat de nourriture tandis que Bella le regardait avec un mélange d’étonnement et d’horreur.

« À quand remonte ton dernier repas, Seth ? » S’enquit-elle d’une voix éteinte.

« À l’heure du lunch ! Ça fait une éternité ! » S’exclama Seth en engouffrant le reste des pâtes dans son assiette. 

Quand il eut terminé, les jeunes gens se rendirent tous en bas dans la salle de récréation pour un après-midi de plaisir et de jeux.

Sue aida Esme à porter les plats du déjeuner à la cuisine.

« Ta maison est magnifique, Esme ! » Dit-elle.

Esme sourit. « Merci. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai rien changé ici. C’est déjà assez de travail de maintenir une maison en ordre sans passer son temps à refaire la décoration. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire ! Juste le fait d’avoir Seth et Charlie, c’est déjà assez de boulot. Ces deux-là éraflent les planchers et laissent des marques sur les murs rien qu’à marcher ! Ils me rendent folle parfois ! » Répliqua Sue en riant.

« Mais tu sembles béatement heureuse, alors je devine que tout ce travail acharné ne te dérange pas ? »

Sue rougit. « Je suis ridiculement heureuse, effectivement. Je me dis que les nuages vont sûrement finir par apparaître à l’horizon ! Je ne m’attendais jamais à ce que Charlie change comme il l’a fait. Il est tout ce que je voulais qu’il soit quand je l’ai rencontré la première fois. » Esme pouvait voir des larmes de joie scintiller dans ses yeux et elle mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Je pense que Charlie Swan est un homme très comblé, en effet. Il vous a, toi et Seth, qui l’aime et le respecte tout autant, et il a une fille merveilleuse. Il est beaucoup aimé et très privilégié. »

Sue hocha la tête et tapota la main d’Esme alors que toutes les deux pouffaient de rire, les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues. Esme tendit la main vers la boîte de kleenex.

C’est ce moment-là que choisirent Carlisle et Charlie pour entrer dans la pièce. « Oh ho. Des larmes ! Vite, Charlie, c’est notre signal pour filer en douce ! » Lança Carlisle, plaisantant à moitié, mais la réaction qu’il obtint de Charlie n’avait quant à elle rien d’une plaisanterie. 

Charlie jeta un regard à Sue en train de pleurer dans les bras d’Esme et il crut immédiatement qu’elle devait avoir changé d’idée au sujet du mariage. La douleur qui frappa son estomac fut instantanée et sévère, et il sentit son repas remonter. Il devint vert et se précipita vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Sue, Esme et Carlisle le suivirent dans le corridor, Carlisle le talonnant de près. D’après les sons qui provenaient de la salle d’eau, tout le monde comprit ce que Charlie y faisait.

Sue se tourna vers Esme avec horreur. « Oh non ! Je l’ai rendu malade ! » S’exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Esme secoua la tête et attira rapidement la femme plus jeune dans ses bras. Elle lança un regard noir à son mari par-dessus l’épaule de Sue.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois à ce point insensible, Carlisle McCarty Cullen ! Tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu ferais mieux d’arranger ça au plus vite ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour vivre avec un trouduc pareil ! Qu’est-ce qui vous prend, les hommes, de faire pleurer les femmes aujourd’hui ? D’abord Edward, et maintenant toi ! Va voir si Charlie va bien et assure-toi de lui dire qu’il n’y a aucun problème ! »

Carlisle était heureux qu’Esme soit en train de tenir Sue à ce moment-là, parce qu’il était certain qu’elle l’aurait frappé si elle n’avait pas eu les mains pleines. Esme n’utilisait jamais son nom complet !

Elle entraîna Sue dans la jolie véranda attenante à son bureau, et Carlisle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il frappa doucement à la porte. « Euh, Charlie ? Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c’était de ma faute – je… euh… je plaisantais, tu vois, et je… aargh… eh bien, je ne m’attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive de ta part. Merde, Charlie, je suis navré ! Est-ce que ça va ? Il y a des brosses à dents de rechange dans l’armoire, » dit-il, se sentant épouvantablement mal que sa plaisanterie se soit retournée contre lui de cette façon-là.

Merde ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que je voulais commencer ce week-end ! Carlisle, t’es vraiment le roi des connards ! Attendez, qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit au sujet d’Edward ? Hmm, qu’a-t-il fait au juste ?

La porte de la salle d’eau s’ouvrit, et un Charlie au visage cendreux le regarda.

« Je te battrais à plate couture en matière de plaisanterie, Carlisle, mais je me suis senti nauséeux toute la journée, alors ce n’est pas entièrement ta faute, » dit-il d’un ton bourru.

Carlisle le regarda avec inquiétude. « Veux-tu que je t’examine ? »

Charlie le toisa avec suspicion. « Je ne vais pas me déshabiller, si c’est ce que tu veux dire. »

Carlisle gloussa. « Je n’ai aucune envie de te voir à poil, mon ami, et je veux juste m’assurer que ceci n’est rien de plus qu’un cas de trac prénuptial. Viens, allons dans mon bureau. »

Après un examen rapide et un verre d’eau glacée, Charlie se sentit quelque peu mieux et il s’assit dans la cuisine pour manger les tartines légèrement beurrées que Carlisle avait préparées pour lui remettre l’estomac en place.

Au bout d’un moment, Esme et Sue revinrent dans la cuisine, et Esme et Carlisle laissèrent le couple nerveux en tête-à-tête.

Carlisle prit la main d’Esme et il la ramena dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte et l’attira dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Chérie, mon sens de l’humour était déplacé tout à l’heure, » dit-il en caressant le pli entre les sourcils de sa femme et en embrassant gentiment sa bouche.

Esme soupira en glissant ses mains le long de sa poitrine. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le duvet blond qui dépassait de l’ouverture de sa chemise.

« Vous savez, je devrais essayer notre nouveau martinet sur vous un de ces jours, Dr Cullen, » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Carlisle émit un petit rire, mais ses yeux s’assombrirent perceptiblement. Il tapota doucement son cul. « Humm, ne me tentez pas, Mme Cullen. » Sa bouche couvrit avidement la sienne. 

Ils se séparèrent quand ils manquèrent d’air, et Carlisle la pressa contre le dur renflement dans son jean.

« Putain, Bébé, je veux te pencher sur ton bureau et te faire crier mon nom ! » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors que ses mains saisissaient son cul et frottaient son centre contre lui.

Esme gémit, mais alors elle retrouva ses esprits et repoussa ses bras, reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Carlisle, nous avons une maison remplie de gens, et tu dois allumer le gril bientôt… » Dit-elle en essayant de replacer ses cheveux. Ses yeux rétrécirent quand elle vit Carlisle lui adresser un petit sourire narquois. « C’est si terrible que ça ? »

Il gloussa et secoua la tête. « Tu es toujours exquise, Es, mais je dois dire, on dirait que tu as été – troussée. »

Esme envoya les mains en l’air. « Ah, au diable de quoi j’ai l’air ! Dans cette maison, je suis surprise que quelqu’un s’embête même à porter des vêtements ! Les enfants passent leur temps à se tripoter les uns les autres, et toi et moi ne sommes pas mieux ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Carlisle se rappela ce qu’Esme avait dit plus tôt. « Qu’est-ce qu’Edward a fait pour faire pleurer Bella ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Plus tôt, tu as dit qu’il y avait d’abord eu Edward, et ensuite moi ; que nous avions tous les deux fait pleurer les femmes aujourd’hui, alors qu’a-t-il fait ? »

Carlisle sut que quelque chose était arrivé rien qu’à voir la façon dont les yeux d’Esme se déplacèrent autour de la pièce.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce toi qu’il a fait pleurer ? » Ses yeux rétrécirent en voyant Esme détourner les siens avec une expression coupable. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha en avant. Personne ne faisait pleurer sa femme !

Esme secoua la tête en signe de mise en garde. « Je te préviens, Carlisle, laisse tomber ! Ce n’était rien, j’étais juste stressée et sensible, et il a dit un truc idiot, comme toi tout à l’heure, pourrais-je ajouter, et j’ai pleuré. Il s’est excusé profusément, et tout est réglé, est-ce que tu m’entends ? S’il te plaît ne le fais pas se sentir encore plus mal en ramenant ça sur le tapis ! S’il te plaît ? »

Carlisle étudia son visage pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. « Je vais laisser tomber pour le moment, mais je t’avertis, Es, s’il te chamboule encore une fois, il va avoir affaire à moi ! » 

Esme lui sourit. « Merci, mon cher époux protecteur, maintenant allons voir ce que les enfants mijotent. Tu sais que nous avons un jeune de dix-huit ans impressionnable en bas avec tes fils ! »

Ils trouvèrent Sue et Charlie assis dans la cuisine, et ensemble les quatre adultes se rendirent à la salle de récréation.

Esme et Sue éclatèrent de rire quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle de jeux. Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Seth étaient à l’extérieur, en train de jouer un match de basketball en équipes de deux pendant que Bella, Alice et Rosalie les encourageaient. Il y avait beaucoup de murmures et de rires, et Esme savait que c’était parce que les garçons avaient enlevé leurs tee-shirts, et même elle se devait d’admettre que les quatre hommes avaient tous des corps bien sculptés.

Alors qu’Emmett était tout en puissance et en muscles, Edward et Jasper étaient plus sveltes, mais ils avaient des pectoraux d’enfer et un torse en V. Seth était le mélange parfait des deux, possédant en plus une souplesse juvénile qui allait disparaître avec l’âge. 

Les hommes plus jeunes mirent Carlisle et Charlie au défi de se joindre à eux, et les deux hommes acceptèrent volontiers de relever le défi. Ils retirèrent leurs chemises et sortirent dehors pour aller retrouver les autres sur le terrain de basketball, qui était aussi une zone de divertissements.

Esme et Sue s’installèrent sur les marches et acceptèrent les grands verres de punch aux fruits de Bella, et bientôt il y eut encore plus d’encouragements et de cris. Alice avait préparé un grand bol de punch aux fruits avec des bouteilles de sirop de fruit qu’elle avait trouvées derrière le bar, du soda, des glaçons et des morceaux de fruits que Bella et elle avaient coupés en tranches. C’était délicieux, et Bella en prépara un autre bol, qu’elles étaient maintenant occupées à boire allégrement.

Au bout d’un moment, les gars se mirent à entendre des ricanements et des rires sots dans les marches. Carlisle se retourna et regarda sa femme. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, les filles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien, Trésor, retourne à ta partie ! » Répondit Esme un peu trop innocemment alors qu’elle recommençait à pouffer de rire avec Sue.

« Humph ! » Carlisle secoua la tête.

Ce que les garçons ne savaient pas, c’est que les filles appréciaient immensément le spectacle qui leur était offert, et il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Esme et à Sue pour se joindre au jeu de ‘M. Cullen Crest.’

Chaque femme devait noter sur dix toutes les parties du corps de chacun des hommes. Esme leur avait dit de garder ça relativement propret, et donc il n’y aurait pas de note pour le pénis, avait-elle déclaré avec sévérité.

Le temps devenait plus frais à l’approche du soir, mais les filles n’avaient pas froid du tout. Elles avaient presque vidé le deuxième bol de punch aux fruits. Bella secoua la tête. Elle se sentait un peu pompette, mais c’était impossible, elles buvaient du jus de fruit, pour l’amour du ciel !

Alice lécha ses lèvres en regardant une rigole de sueur couler le long du dos de Jasper et disparaître dans son pantalon. Ses sous-vêtements dépassaient un peu au-dessus de la taille de son jean. Doux Jésus ! Était-ce légal d’avoir l’air aussi sexy ?

Elle entendit Sue rigoler à ses côtés. « Je crois bien que non, Alice, » dit-elle, et Bella éclata de rire alors qu’Alice réalisait qu’elle avait parlé à voix haute.

« Sue, es-tu en train de lorgner mon fiancé ? » Demanda-t-elle d’un ton faussement outré.

Sue répondit du tac-au-tac. « Ça te va bien de dire ça, Miss ‘Je pourrais lui apprendre tellement de choses...’ en parlant de mon fils ! »

Rosalie rit tellement fort que le punch ressortit par ses narines, faisant bondir tout le monde loin d’elle en hurlant. Bella riait tellement fort elle aussi qu’elle tomba à la renverse sur Alice en train d’essuyer frénétiquement le chemisier blanc complètement ruiné de Rosalie tandis que celle-ci leur criait, « Ce n’est pas si drôle, vous savez ! »

Finalement les filles arrêtèrent de rire et virent les six hommes qui les regardaient avec toute une gamme d’émotions. Emmett dévisageait Rosalie avec une expression réprobatrice en tenant le ballon de basketball dans sa main ; Jasper se grattait la tête en fixant Alice ; Charlie secouait la tête, apparemment déçu du comportement de Sue et de Bella ; Edward les regardait l’une après l’autre avec la bouche ouverte ; Seth souriait d’une oreille à l’autre, les yeux braqués sur le haut mouillé de Rose et son soutien-gorge presque transparent, et Carlisle se tenait debout avec les bras croisés.

Emmett fut le premier à réagir, et de façon surprenante, le plus rapide. Il grogna à l’intention de Seth en ramassant son tee-shirt et ordonna à Rosalie de se couvrir avant de lancer un regard mauvais au fils de Sue et de siffler, « Cesse de regarder les nichons de ma femme, gamin, avant que je ne t’achève ! »

Seth sourit de plus belle et haussa les épaules. « Tu peux toujours rêver, mon vieux, Charlie ici est plus rapide que toi ! »

Carlisle secoua la tête et gémit. Edward et Jasper se couvrirent le visage avec leurs paumes et geignirent pendant que Charlie foudroyait Seth du regard, sa main se contractant sur son étui de revolver imaginaire. Emmett était l’une des âmes les plus aimables qu’il ait jamais rencontrées, mais il ne pouvait jamais résister à un défi.

Jamais.

« Fais gaffe ! » Lança Jasper alors qu’Emmett se retournait avec une agilité surprenante, commençant à s’approcher de Seth.

Charlie fit un pas en avant, mais Carlisle mit une main sur son bras. « Laisse-moi faire, Charlie. » Il se tourna vers Edward et Jasper. « Ok, les gars, faisons comme suit : EMMETT ! SETH ! Avant que l’un de vous ne se casse la figure sur l’asphalte, déplacez-vous sur le gazon. Edward et Jasper, vous deux vous allez surveiller qu’il n’y ait pas de coups non permis. Pas de coups de poing, pas de coups de pied, pas d’arrachage d’yeux ; les claques avec la main ouverte de la poitrine à la taille ; pas de morsures ou de coups de genou dans les bijoux de famille – est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Emmett grogna en roulant des yeux à son père. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce ‘jeu.’ C’était comme ça qu’Edward et lui devaient régler les disputes quand ils étaient enfants.

Carlisle lança un regard menaçant à Emmett et à Seth. « J’ai dit : EST-CE QUE C’EST CLAIR ? » Rugit-il.

« Oui M’sieur ! » Répondit Seth en vitesse, adressant un sourire à Emmett en joggant vers la zone gazonnée.

« Papaaa… Je suis un adulte, putain de bon Dieu ! » Geignit Emmett.

Carlisle releva un sourcil. « Tu amènes ton cul là-bas, ou bien tu déclares forfait et tu payes le prix. »

Emmett laissa échapper un cri de frustration en traînant ses pieds à l’endroit où les autres attendaient.

Carlisle se tourna alors vers les cinq femmes, lesquelles regardèrent son expression sévère avec nervosité.

« Vous auriez dû savoir qu’il ne fallait pas les provoquer, Mesdames ! Rosalie, va te changer, et où croyez-vous aller comme ça, vous deux ? » Il épingla Alice et Bella du regard alors qu’elles essayaient de passer devant lui en se dirigeant vers les garçons.

« Nous allions juste… » Débuta Alice, mais elle s’arrêta en voyant son père secouer la tête.

« Je voulais… » Dit Bella d’une petite voix avant de mordre sa lèvre alors que Carlisle croisait les bras sur sa large poitrine.

Bella se força à garder les yeux sur le visage de son futur beau-père.

Seigneur, as-tu vu sa poitrine ? Regarde plus haut. PLUS HAUT !

Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les siens en entendant ses paroles suivantes. « Je pense que vous, les filles, avez causé assez d’ennuis pour une journée, non ? »

Le regard de Carlisle se promena et rencontra les yeux soudainement noirs de sa femme. « Esme. » Son nom roula sur sa langue comme du miel. Ses yeux disaient de manière éloquente que cette discussion n’était pas terminée.

Le souffle d’Esme resta pris dans sa gorge. Oh oui, s’il vous plaît !

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les ‘garçons’ qui attendaient le signal pour commencer à se battre.

Il y eut un silence momentané avant qu’Esme ne se lève. « À l’intérieur ! » Dit-elle, et elle courut vers les portes.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle alla tout au fond de la pièce, et les autres se réunirent autour d’elle. Elles se regardèrent les unes les autres pendant un long moment avant qu’Esme n’éclate d’un rire bruyant. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et se précipita dans l’escalier.

Alice, Bella, Sue et Rosalie eurent vite fait de se retrouver en haut, et elles s’affalèrent sur les sofas dans la salle familiale, s’esclaffant jusqu’à ce que les larmes ruissèlent sur leurs visages et que Rosalie doive s’excuser parce qu’elle avait pissé dans son pantalon, ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

Finalement elles se calmèrent. Alice et Bella s’allongèrent sur l’un des sofas.

« Maman ? »

« Oui Alice ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans les bouteilles de sirop dans la salle de récréation ? »

Esme se redressa. « Lesquelles ? » 

« Celle étiquetée ‘Sirop de sureau’ et celle étiquetée ‘Sirop de cassis.’ »

« Et celle de sirop à la cerise, » ajouta Bella en bâillant.

Esme se redressa complètement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce sont des liqueurs de fruits artisanales que certains des patients de ton père lui ont données. Ces spiritueux sont pratiquement fabriqués de façon illicite ! Soyez prudentes avec ces boissons, d’accord ? » Dit-elle, incapable, toutefois, de trouver l’énergie pour attendre une réponse.

Bella tomba du canapé.

Alice tomba sur Bella.

Bella se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde.

QUOI ? DE L’ALCOOL ILLICITE ? DE LA LIQUEUR ? PUTAIN ! Et Rosalie dans tout ça ? Merde-merde-merde-merde !

Bella pinça Alice. Très fort.

Alice se redressa et lança un regard noir à Bella. Celle-ci fit un geste de la tête vers l’escalier.

Où était Rosalie ? Bordel !

Assise sur l’autre divan, Sue avait le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles en les regardant.

Bella se leva et entraîna Alice vers l’escalier. Un pli d’inquiétude apparut sur son front. « Alice, qu’est-ce qu’on a fait, putain de bordel ? MERDE ! Je suis ivre, Alice ! »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ma langue est engourdie. Hé, où est Rosie ? Où est Rosie ? »

« Qu’avons-nous fait, Alice ? Il faut trouver Rosalie ! »

Elles se précipitèrent dans l’escalier. Après avoir trébuché à quelques reprises, elles atteignirent le palier et se hâtèrent dans le couloir, criant le nom de Rosalie au passage.

La porte de la chambre d’Emmett et Rosalie était ouverte, et elles tombèrent l’une sur l’autre en entrant dans la pièce.

Rosalie était allongée sur le lit, enveloppée dans une serviette.

« Putain ! Bella, nous l’avons tuée ! » S’écria Alice, tombant à côté de Rose sur le lit.

Bella se rapprocha du lit en regardant son amie. « Ne sois pas stupide, Tornade ! Elle n’est pas morte ! Elle est juste étendue avec les yeux fermés ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Tout à coup, Rosalie ouvrit les yeux et se débattit pour s’asseoir. Bella et Alice poussèrent un hurlement et reculèrent brusquement.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? » S’exclama Rosalie en les regardant toutes les deux avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Rosalie, combien de verres de punch as-tu bu ? » Questionna Bella d’un ton pressant.

Rosalie sourcilla. « Pas assez, visiblement ! J’ai eu un verre de ce punch trop sucré que vous avez fait, petites idiotes, et la moitié s’est retrouvé sur le sol, et deux verres d’eau. Pourquoi ? »

Bella expliqua au sujet des bouteilles de ‘sirop’ dans la salle de récréation.

Rosalie les regarda en secouant la tête. « Vous êtes dangereuses toutes les deux ensemble ! Et c’est sans même essayer de vous mettre dans le pétrin. Je ferais mieux de m’habiller, alors sortez d’ici, j’espère que mon ‘gros chimpanzé’ sera bientôt de retour pour une douche. » Elle pouffa de rire et s’éventa.

« Oooh, bonne idée Rosalie ! » Pépia Alice en se glissant hors du lit et en s’empressant d’aller dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Jasper.

Bella s’excusa et se hâta au deuxième palier. Elle entendit Edward dans la douche aussitôt qu’elle entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit en verrouillant la porte et se dévêtit. Elle entendit Edward chantonner tandis qu’elle pénétrait dans la salle de bain.

Oh mon Dieu.

Edward se tenait dos à la porte, et Bella fut en mesure d’apprécier la vue de l’eau coulant le long de ses vertèbres et dans la raie de ses fesses.

Elle était en train de débattre si elle devait ou non aller le rejoindre quand soudain il se retourna et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient sombres et voilés. Il la dévisagea intensément. « Joins-toi à moi, » dit-il par-dessus le bruit de la douche.

Bella eut l’impression de manquer d’air. Ses yeux vert foncé l’aspiraient. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. Les mains avides d’Edward se tendirent pour l’attraper. Ils ne parlèrent pas ni ne firent aucun son. Ils firent l’amour avec une vigueur et une brutalité nées du besoin et du désir.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils s’habillaient, Edward posa à Bella la question qui le taraudait. « Qu’est-ce qui vous faisait toutes tellement rigoler plus tôt ? »

Bella leva les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant. « Crois-moi, Bébé, tu ne veux pas le savoir ! »

La soirée fut remplie de rires et de plaisanteries. Carlisle et Charlie s’occupèrent du barbecue pendant que Jasper était responsable du bar et qu’Emmett se chargeait de la musique et du divertissement. Edward et Seth dressèrent la table de jardin et s’assurèrent que toutes les salades et les pains soient disposés dans le style banquet.

Après le dîner, les femmes nettoyèrent, et la table d’extérieur fut convertie pour jouer à des jeux de société. Bella était dans son élément. Elle aimait les traditions des Cullen, et ils jouaient souvent aux cartes ou à des jeux de société. Charlie alla la retrouver alors qu’elle remplissait de grands bols avec des chips.

« Hé Bells, » dit-il.

Bella sourit et tapa sa main alors qu’il chipait une croustille.

« Hé papa, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment va l’exposition ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit encore. « Ça se passe très bien, en fait. J’ai vendu presque toutes mes œuvres et il reste une dernière exposition. J’ai été mandatée pour faire cinq autres tableaux, et Riley veut toujours que je montre mes photos. Donc ouais, ça va vraiment bien. Comment vont les choses pour toi ? Tu as l’air heureux, » dit-elle.

Charlie gratta le sol avec ses bottes et baissa les yeux en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, hochant la tête.

« Je suis heureux, je suis prêt pour ça. Je veux cette, euh, cette nouvelle vie avec Sue et Seth et… et toi. Je, euh, je ne nierai pas que j’ai un peu peur, tu sais… » Il semblait si peu sûr de lui-même. Bella vit les joues de son père devenir rose vif. Elle secoua la tête, songeant à quel point ils étaient pareils tous les deux.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward qui les regardait. Elle lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. « Bébé, s’il te plaît, peux-tu apporter ces bols à la table ? Je veux juste avoir une petite conversation avec Charlie. » Edward acquiesça et lui donna un baiser rassurant sur la joue.

Bella vit son père qui l’observait, et elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues. « Viens prendre une marche avec moi, papa. »

Ils longèrent l’un des sentiers du jardin qui étaient éclairés par des petites lumières. Tous deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Charlie arrête de marcher et indique un banc à Bella.

Ils s’assirent et Charlie prit la main de Bella dans la sienne avec hésitation. « Ça fait maintenant 143 jours que je n’ai pas touché à l’alcool. Je n’ai jamais été sobre pendant aussi longtemps depuis, eh bien depuis que Renée est partie. » Bella serra sa main pour le rassurer.

Charlie continua. « J’ai tellement de regrets, Bells. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière, mais j’aimerais vraiment le pouvoir. Si seulement j’avais été là pour toi pendant toutes ces années. Si seulement j’avais pu te faire voir que ce n’était pas de ta faute ; rien de ça n’était de ta faute. Renée et moi étions tellement mauvais l’un pour l’autre. Je pensais que je pouvais aimer assez pour nous tous. Je pensais que si je travaillais plus fort ou que je pourvoyais davantage, alors elle nous aimerait. Il a fallu Sue pour me faire réaliser que l’amour ne peut pas être troqué ou obtenu par le travail. Ça doit être donné librement. J’ai peur que ce que j’ai avec elle ne soit pas réel. J’ai peur de ne pas le mériter. »

Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Charlie, je sais que tu es désolé. Je ne t’ai pas perdu, et tu ne m’as pas perdue. Nous nous sommes trouvés l’un l’autre. Et Edward, Sue, les Cullen et Seth, ils nous ont tous montré ce qu’est l’amour. Toi et moi sommes en train d’apprendre à aimer et à accepter l’amour. J’ai moi aussi quelques difficultés dans ce domaine. Je n’arrête pas de tester l’amour d’Edward. J’attends de me réveiller et de découvrir que tout ça n’est qu’un rêve. Mais chaque matin lorsque je me réveille, la réalité est qu’Edward m’aime toujours, même si je fous tout en l’air. Même si je mets sa patience à l’épreuve. Alors c’est normal d’avoir un peu peur. Je pense que ça va nous garder sur le qui-vive et nous faire réaliser que l’amour demande aussi du travail. Nous ne devons pas le tenir pour acquis. Je suis tellement fière de toi, papa, et je t’aime tellement. »

Charlie attira Bella dans ses bras et ils s’étreignirent sans retenue. « Je t’aime, Isabella Marie. Je suis un homme très chanceux de t’avoir comme fille. Je suis si fier de toi, Petit Pois, je suis si reconnaissant de t’avoir dans ma vie, et il me tarde que Sue et Seth fassent partie de notre famille, » murmura-t-il.

Bella recula et tapota la joue de son père. « Ils sont bons pour toi, pour nous. Prends bien soin d’eux, papa. »

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent lentement à l’endroit où tout le monde était assis autour de la table, en train de jouer à Boggle. Edward se déplaça et installa Bella sur ses genoux, malgré les protestations de la tablée disant qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire équipe.

Bella se blottit dans les bras d’Edward cette nuit-là, alors qu’il fredonnait pour elle et caressait ses cheveux. Elle sentit son corps se détendre sous ses douces attentions.

« Charlie a la trouille, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward sourit. « C’est normal. »

« Ouais, ça l’est. Mais il ne s’est pas précipité sur la bouteille. Ça fait plus de 140 jours qu’il n’a pas bu une goutte d’alcool. N’est-ce pas formidable ? »

Edward acquiesça. « C’est vraiment super ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Bella enfouit son nez dans son cou. « Ouais. Il est tellement heureux, Edward. Nous le sommes tous, et c’est merveilleux ! »

 

À suivre…

 

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne année 2015.

Milk


	119. Chapitre 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le grand jour pour Charlie et Sue, et l'occasion pour Edward et Bella de discuter de leur propre mariage.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 119

 

Garrett et Kate arrivèrent le lendemain matin après que tout le monde ait pris le petit déjeuner. Edward refusait toujours de révéler à Bella ce qui avait été prévu pour l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Charlie, mais il rassembla tous les hommes à 10h.

Ceux-ci dirent au revoir aux femmes et ils disparurent dans trois SUV avec Brian et McKenna. 

Charlie ne fut pas mis au courant avant qu’ils n’arrivent à l’héliport appartenant à un ami de Carlisle.

Edward se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « Je crois que les Giants jouent contre les Dodgers de L.A. aujourd’hui, Charlie, non ? Ça vous dirait d’aller assister au match ? »

Charlie les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres. Emmett pouvait à peine contenir son enthousiasme, et Seth se retint de faire une danse de la joie quand il réalisa ce qu’Edward venait de dire.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Charlie.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Charlie crut que son visage allait se fendre tellement il souriait. 

« Bon Dieu, Gamin, tu es vraiment en train de me faire changer d’avis à ton sujet, » dit-il alors qu’ils montaient à bord de l’hélicoptère Bell 412 que le groupe avait loué pour se payer du bon temps en compagnie du futur marié.

« Hé ! C’est moi qui me suis occupé de réserver la loge ! » Protesta Emmett. Seth cogna son poing avec celui de Jasper.

Charlie éclata de rire et acquiesça. « D’accord, Emmett, calme-toi ! Eh bien, merci à toi aussi. Merci à tous ceux qui ont organisé ça… » Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et Edward sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant dans les yeux bruns chaleureux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Bella. Ce qui rendait son cœur douloureux était l’expression similaire dans ceux-ci.

Les yeux de Charlie en disaient long sur les sentiments d’incertitude et d’inquiétude qu’il éprouvait. Allait-il être aimé et accepté ? Était-il désiré et nécessaire à quiconque ? Edward sentit le dégoût monter en lui à l’égard de la femme qui avait presque détruit Charlie et Bella.

Carlisle tapota le bras de Charlie. « Je te l’ai dit avant, Charlie Swan. Toi, et à présent Sue et Seth, vous faites dorénavant partie de notre famille. Nous voulons que tu t’asseyes, que tu te détendes et que tu passes un excellent moment aujourd’hui, d’accord ? »

Charlie acquiesça et se retourna en vitesse pour regarder par la fenêtre du côté de l’hélicoptère. Carlisle hocha la tête et sourit à Edward et Emmett.

Vous avez bien fait les choses, disait son sourire.

Emmett avait demandé une faveur spéciale à l’un de ses anciens clients, un multimilliardaire japonais qui avait un gros penchant pour le baseball américain. Ce client possédait une loge V.I.P. dans le stade des Giants et l’avait prêtée à Emmett pour le match d’aujourd’hui.

Le regard de Seth voyagea d’un homme à l’autre. Il n’avait jamais été dans un hélicoptère avant. Diable, avant le jour de la célébration des fiançailles de Bella et Edward, il n’avait jamais pris l’avion ! Il ne comprenait pas les Cullen. Ces gens-là ne semblaient rien vouloir de lui ou de sa mère, et ils paraissaient simplement disposés à les accepter dans leur giron. Ils ne se souciaient pas qu’il vienne d’une maison délabrée en bardeaux dans un petit village perdu sur une réserve indienne. Ils le traitaient comme s’il était vraiment un membre de leur famille élargie.

ooo

Les femmes étaient prêtes à partir elles aussi, et Anderson utilisa la mini-fourgonnette de la ferme pour les conduire au Spa où Esme et Bella avaient fait les réservations pour y passer toute la journée.

Elles reçurent des massages, se firent faire des soins des mains, des pieds et du visage, prirent un bain de boue, puis finirent par une visite au salon de coiffure. 

Un déjeuner léger leur fut servi et elles mangèrent paisiblement dans le jardin du Spa.

Anderson vint les chercher à 17h et les ramena à la maison, où elles se changèrent pour aller dîner dans un restaurant de la région avant de se rendre dans un club de comédie qui venait d’ouvrir.

Les numéros étaient tous de bon goût, même lorsque l’un des humoristes appela Sue sur la scène et fit semblant de lui offrir un strip-tease. Sue passa une agréable soirée, et Bella et les autres découvrirent qu’elle avait le sens de l’humour, prenant toutes les taquineries avec bonne humeur. 

Les femmes revinrent à Cullen Crest un peu après 21h30 et Esme fit du thé. Elles bavardèrent dans la salle familiale avant que Bella ne raccompagne Sue au cottage. 

Alors qu’elles longeaient le sentier, Sue se tourna vers Bella.

« Euh, j’aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée si tu n’en as pas envie. » Elle trébucha sur ses mots. 

« De quoi s’agit-il ? Tu peux me demander n’importe quoi, Sue, » répliqua Bella d’une voix soucieuse.

« Est-ce que tu, je veux dire, crois-tu qu’il te serait possible de passer la nuit avec moi dans le cottage ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n’avons pas passé du temps ensemble, juste toi et moi, mais je vais comprendre si… »

Bella mit sa main sur le bras de Sue. « Je serais ravie de rester avec toi. Prenons une douche et mettons-nous en pyjama, et je serai de retour dans un moment, d’accord ? Peux-tu te rendre au cottage seule ? »

Sue acquiesça. « Tu es sûre ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Oui, bien sûr que si ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, et elle tourna les talons pour retourner à la résidence principale.

« Bella ! » L’appela Sue.

Elle se retourna.

« Merci, » dit doucement sa future belle-mère.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ça me fait plaisir, » dit-elle en toute sincérité.

Elle se précipita en haut des escaliers et dans sa chambre. Elle s’empressa de sortir des pantalons de pyjama en flanelle et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Elle sourit en sortant ses chaussettes duveteuses avec des doigts de pied et son peignoir épais en laine polaire. Elle avait appris que la vallée de Napa pouvait être assez froide, même en avril, et elle détestait avoir froid.

Elle allait s’asseoir pour écrire un message à Edward lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme celui d’une écolière alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient, et Edward lui sourit d’une manière qui fit retrousser ses orteils.

« Hé Bébé ! » Dit-il.

Bella pouvait sentir la rougeur sur sa poitrine et ses joues. « Edward ! » Elle prononça son nom comme une prière et Edward perçut le tressaillement dans sa voix le long de son épine dorsale – et dans son pantalon.

Bella lança ses bras autour de lui et il gloussa tandis qu’elle l’embrassait avec enthousiasme. 

« Wow, je devrais m’absenter plus souvent ! » S’exclama-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient sous l’ourlet de la robe cache-cœur en lainage qu’elle avait portée au dîner. Ses doigts chatouillèrent ses cuisses et elle les écarta rapidement.

« Attends… Edward… oh putain que c’est bon, oh merde, Edward, nous devons arrêter, Bébé… » Bella avait de la difficulté à se concentrer alors qu’Edward faisait vagabonder ses doigts sous le tissu de sa robe jusqu’à ce qu’ils touchent son centre chaud et humide.

Il la titilla et la stimula pour la rendre folle de désir jusqu’à ce qu’elle murmure, « Ah, et puis merde ! » Et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

Edward sourit narquoisement en lui arrachant sa petite culotte et il défit sa braguette avant d’épingler Bella au mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu’il s’enfonçait profondément en elle en une seule poussée.

Bella se délecta à la sensation de sa verge allant et venant en elle.

« Caresse-toi ! » Grogna Edward, et elle trouva son clitoris qu’elle frotta furieusement jusqu’à ce qu’elle jouisse dans ses bras, et il l’imita peu de temps après.

Ils enlevèrent le reste de leurs vêtements et prirent leur douche ensemble, Edward racontant sa journée à Bella, et comment Charlie et Seth s’étaient bien amusés. 

Bella lui parla de leur journée au Spa, du dîner et du comedy club.

Ils se séchèrent et Bella demanda à Edward si elle pouvait passer la nuit avec Sue. Il avait grimpé dans le lit et elle se lécha les lèvres à sa vue, appuyé langoureusement contre les oreillers, la couette descendant bas sur ses hanches.

Edward était déçu, mais il savait que c’était égoïste de sa part. « Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour toi de passer du temps avec Sue cette nuit, Bébé, » dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

Edward se mit à rire. « Non, pas vraiment, c’est-à-dire oui, c’est une bonne idée pour vous deux, mais je vais m’ennuyer de toi comme un fou ! Et je m’attends à ce que tu reviennes ici demain matin pour me dédommager comme il se doit ! »

Bella roula des yeux en s’habillant. Quand elle eut terminé, elle rampa dans le lit et se plaça au-dessus d’Edward. « Bien évidemment que je vais compenser pour cette nuit passée loin de toi. Maintenant embrasse-moi et souhaite-moi bonne nuit, idiot ! » Elle pouffa de rire et Edward grogna et couvrit son visage et son cou de baisers jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie « T’as gagné ! » et qu’elle réussisse à s’extirper de ses bras.

Elle souriait toujours en descendant l’escalier. Charlie et Carlisle étaient assis dans la salle familiale quand elle se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

« Tiens donc, si ce ne sont pas mes deux pères ! » Lança-t-elle avec le sourire scotché à son visage. Carlisle rit, mais il semblait heureux d’entendre ces mots, et Charlie lorgna sa tenue.

Il sourit. « Eh bien, au moins je ne suis pas le seul qui vais dormir dans un lit vide cette nuit ! » Dit-il avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Bella lui lança un regard faussement mauvais. « Sérieusement, Charlie ! Tu es censé être l’adulte ! Tu es aussi pervers qu’Edward ! » Le gronda-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil à Carlisle.

Charlie retrouva soudainement son sérieux. « Bells, tu vas prendre soin d’elle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella sourit et lui embrassa la joue. « Elle ira bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais te voir au matin et elle va nous rencontrer à la chapelle à 14h05, » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle s’approcha de Carlisle pour l’étreindre et l’embrasser lui aussi. « Bonne nuit, Carlisle. Surveille mon ‘vieux père’, d’accord ? Et ne faites pas trop de folies, les enfants ! »

Carlisle l’embrassa sur le front. « Pas d’inquiétude à y avoir, mon cœur, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Bella se rendit au cottage où Sue l’attendait avec une théière et des muffins aux carottes qu’Esme avait faits le matin.

Elles s’installèrent pour bavarder, et Bella fut excitée de voir la robe de Sue. Elle était dans des tons d’or, et Bella savait qu’avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, Sue allait être ravissante.

Elles se mirent finalement au lit. Sue regarda Bella. « Tu sais, je ne t’ai jamais vue avoir l’air aussi heureuse, Bella. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu quelqu’un avoir l’air aussi heureux que vous l’êtes, Edward et toi. Je l’aime vraiment beaucoup. Il est tellement différent de ce à quoi on pourrait s’attendre d’une star de cinéma. »

Bella rougit de plaisir. « Je suis heureuse, Sue. Edward… » Elle réfléchit pendant un instant. « … Edward m’a donné le courage d’être la personne que j’avais toujours rêvé d’être. Je suis forte, courageuse, et prête à attaquer de nouvelles choses, même si elles me font peur ! Grâce à lui, je suis enfin en train de devenir une personne à part entière. »

Sue hocha la tête et Bella continua. « Écoute, je ne suis pas encore arrivée à destination, loin de là ! J’ai parfois plus de problèmes que mon thérapeute ne peut en gérer, mais je fais mon chemin petit à petit. » Elles rirent doucement.

« J’ai fait des choix dans ma vie, des choix que je ferais même si Edward n’en faisait plus partie. » Bella se demanda si elle en avait trop dit, mais Sue se contenta d’opiner en signe de compréhension.

« Tu sais, je comprends. J’ai su que Charlie était l’homme pour moi peu de temps après le décès de Harry. Si je suis vraiment honnête avec toi, je te dirai que nous avons toujours eu une sorte de connexion ; c’est comme une étincelle qui était juste… là chaque fois que nous étions à proximité l’un de l’autre. »

Bella acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Edward et moi avons cette même chose entre nous ! » Dit-elle. 

Sue rougit. « Eh bien, de toute évidence nous avons ignoré cette attraction, et ce n’est qu’une fois Harry décédé que Charlie s’est manifesté, et qu’il a tout arrangé. Il m’a énormément aidée avec Seth aussi. Seth était jeune, mais son père lui manquait énormément et il m’a donné du fil à retordre pendant un bon moment. Et c’est là que Charlie est intervenu comme lui seul sait le faire et qu’il a pris Seth sous son aile. Il l’a emmené à la pêche et à des matchs de baseball et de football. Il a aussi assisté à ses propres matchs de football… » Sue aperçut l’expression de douleur et de tristesse qui traversa le visage de Bella avant que celle-ci n’ait le temps le cacher derrière ses cheveux.

« Oh, Bella ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que… » Commença-t-elle.

Bella secoua la tête, mais elle refusa de lever les yeux en sortant du lit pour aller à la petite salle de bain. « Hé, ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est du passé maintenant, alors laissons-le là, d’accord ? »

Sue acquiesça, mais elle pouvait voir que Bella avait été contrariée par ce qu’elle avait dit.

Bella ne savait-elle pas que Charlie avait passé des heures en sa compagnie et celle de Seth ? Ne savait-elle pas que Charlie avait emmené Seth à la pêche presque tous les week-ends et qu’il était allé voir la plupart de ses matchs et de ses entraînements ?

Oh Charlie ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu te laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi ne t’ai-je jamais demandé d’amener Isabella avec toi ?

Bella se tint dans la salle de bain et laissa l’eau couler dans le lavabo tandis qu’elle pleurait dans une serviette.

Arrête ça ! Se dit-elle durement. Ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir une crise de nerfs ! Ressaisis-toi et mûris, Isabella ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu sais que tu peux ! Mets tout ça de côté jusqu’après le mariage. Ça n’a pas d’importance ce qu’il a fait, c’est dans le passé ! Oublie-le !

Bella lava son visage et se brossa les dents. Quand elle se sentit plus calme, elle éteignit la lumière et grimpa dans le lit gigogne qu’elle tenait à utiliser.

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Sue sur elle et elle prit une profonde respiration avant de regarder dans les yeux sombres qui montraient du remord et de la sympathie.

Elle sourit. « Tu vois, je ne suis pas encore complètement guérie, mais ça s’en vient. Je sais que Charlie a fait beaucoup de choses qui n’ont pas de sens maintenant, mais je ne vous blâme pas, Seth et toi. Je suis contente qu’il vous ait dans sa vie. Je n’ai jamais vu de changements aussi merveilleux chez une personne ! Tu es tellement bonne pour lui et tu es son ‘Edward’ ! Tu lui donnes le courage de changer, et c’est fantastique. S’il te plaît, ne lui parle pas de ça, ça ne ferait qu’ajouter à son sentiment de culpabilité, et il se sent déjà assez coupable telles que sont les choses… Ok ? Est-ce qu’on peut juste laisser tomber le sujet ? » 

Sue hocha la tête. « Ok, mais peux-tu me promettre que tu vas en parler à quelqu’un ? »

Bella opina. « Je le ferai, c’est promis. »

« Bien. À présent je suppose que nous ferions mieux de dormir un peu, » conclut Sue.

Elles s’allongèrent et Sue éteignit la lampe de chevet. Les deux femmes passèrent un long moment à fixer l’obscurité, réalisant à quel point leurs vies étaient en train de changer.

ooo

Bella se réveilla bien avant qu’Alice ne vienne frapper à la porte, juste après 7h. Celle-ci portait un immense plateau de croissants, de fromages, de confitures et de petits carrés de beurre. Kate était derrière elle, portant un plateau avec une théière, une cafetière, du lait et de la crème. Rosalie était derrière Kate avec un panier de muffins, et Esme avait un plateau contenant du jus de fruits frais, des verres et des tasses.

Bella sourit aux femmes alors que celles-ci faisaient irruption dans le cottage, prenant immédiatement le contrôle en servant le petit déjeuner et en s’asseyant qui sur le lit, qui sur le sofa et qui sur le plancher. Bella sourit de plus belle en voyant qu’elles étaient toutes encore en pyjama.

Esme sourit à Sue. « Tu es d’un calme et d’une beauté bien surprenants pour quelqu’un qui vient de se réveiller le jour de son mariage ! »

Sue éclata de rire. « Ne te laisse pas tromper par les apparences, intérieurement je suis une boule de nerfs ! »

Alice regarda Bella. Elle avait remarqué, quand celle-ci avait ouvert la porte, que sa bouche était légèrement tirée vers le bas, et elle pouvait voir des ombres sous ses yeux, lesquels étaient plus sombres, plus ternes que d’habitude. Bella n’était jamais capable de très bien cacher ses émotions. Elle se servit une tasse de café, bavardant avec Rosalie et Kate tout en ignorant le regard perçant d’Alice. 

Alice se demanda ce qui avait bouleversé son amie. Bella était sa meilleure amie et sa confidente en plus d’être sa belle-sœur, et Alice se sentait très protectrice envers elle.

« B ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle quand toutes les autres furent distraites ailleurs.

Bella n’esquissa qu’un petit mouvement de la tête. « Edward me manque, c’est tout, » répondit-elle en soupirant.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas tout, mais ça va si tu ne veux pas me le dire. Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, d’accord ? »

Bella regarda Alice, et soudain elle tendit les bras et l’attira dans une violente étreinte.

« Je t’aime, Ali, » murmura-t-elle.

« Holà ! Tsunami… » Dit Alice, mais Bella l’interrompit.

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi simplement t’étreindre, ok ? Pas de questions, » siffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Alice caressa doucement les cheveux de Bella tandis que celle-ci la serrait très fort dans ses bras. Elle vit Sue les regarder et elle sut, par l’expression de tristesse qui passa furtivement sur le visage de celle-ci, qu’elle savait ce qui tracassait Bella. 

Finalement Bella s’écarta et pouffa de rire, gênée, en s’essuyant rapidement les joues.

« Je fais juste l’idiote ! Je me sens un peu émotive, » dit-elle, et elle s’empressa de couvrir son moment de tristesse en bavardant de ce qui était prévu pour le reste de la matinée.

Esme expliqua que les traiteurs étaient arrivés et qu’ils étaient en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour le futur marié et son entourage. Les femmes prendraient leur douche et les deux coiffeurs arriveraient pour coiffer tout le monde, puis la maquilleuse prendrait le relais pour s’occuper de Sue et de Bella.

Esme gardait les hommes occupés en leur faisant faire diverses tâches, telles que décorer la petite chapelle avec des banderoles et des fleurs. Le repas de noce allait être servi dans la salle à manger, qui avait été élargie pour accueillir tout le monde. 

Charlie avait prié Carlisle d’inviter Dean Sutherland, le manager de Cullen Crest, au mariage, ainsi que sa femme Jill et leurs deux filles, Jessie et Carrie. 

Charlie avait rencontré Dean durant sa visite à Noël, et les deux hommes s’étaient tout de suite liés d’amitié. La fille aînée de Dean, Carrie, était en dernière année d’université et elle n’avait pas pu rentrer à la maison, mais Jessie, qui était en terminale à l’école secondaire de St. Helena, serait présente avec ses parents.

Charlie avait rencontré Jessie et il trouvait que c’était une adolescente charmante avec un teint de pêche et de belles dents.

Ce que Charlie ne savait pas, c’est qu’après une longue discussion avec les Cullen, les Whitlock et les Roman, Sue et Seth avait pris les dispositions pour qu’un cadeau de mariage spécial pour Charlie arrive sous peu. 

Un déjeuner léger fut servi pendant que tout le monde se préparait, et les plans de Bella de voir Edward durent être mis sur la glace car elle resta occupée avec divers détails de dernière minute comme les roses qui n’étaient pas arrivées à temps et Seth qui avait renversé du thé sur sa chemise.

Il hurla en signe de protestation alors que Bella lui retirait sa chemise – elle se contenta de le fustiger du regard en lavant la chemise dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Heureusement, la tache disparut immédiatement, et après un petit tour dans le sèche-linge et un coup de fer à repasser, elle fut prête à être enfilée de nouveau.

Bella et Seth échangèrent leurs parents juste avant 13h. Bella revêtit le smoking qu’elle avait choisi. Le coiffeur avait opté pour un look des années 1920 pour elle, relevant ses cheveux en un chignon bas et désordonné, avec des vrilles de ses boucles chocolat pendant autour de son visage. Sa frange avait été taillée et elle encadrait ses grands yeux. Quelques brins de gypsophile et de roses minuscules dans ses cheveux complétèrent sa coiffure. Elle se rendit à la chambre de Seth, seulement pour trouver Charlie en train de faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

Bella secoua la tête ; elle était vraiment comme son père ! Ils pouvaient tous les deux se taper une crise de panique sans aucune aide ou provocation !

« Papa, calme-toi. Papa. CHARLIE ! Tu es en train de me donner un mal de tête ! Arrête d’arpenter la pièce ; il n’y a aucune raison de paniquer ! Sue est ici, elle ne va pas se sauver, et il lui tarde d’être ton épouse. Seth t’aime et il est heureux de t’avoir pour beau-père, alors tu n’as pas besoin d’être nerveux, d’accord ? » Dit-elle.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella. Je n’étais pas sûr, quand tu as dit que tu allais porter un smoking, mais tu es vraiment très séduisante et très belle, » déclara Charlie avec le premier sourire sincère que Bella avait vu de la journée.

Elle rougit sous le regard pénétrant de son père.

« Merci. Maintenant viens ici afin que je puisse arranger ta cravate. »

Charlie fut enfin prêt. Bella avait été surprise et excitée ce matin quand elle avait vu qu’il avait rasé sa moustache. Ça le rajeunissait énormément, et Emmett avait plaisanté avec lui, disant que maintenant qu’il allait épouser une femme dans la trentaine, il se devait d’avoir l’air plus jeune.

Charlie avait menacé de lui tirer dessus.

ooo

La petite chapelle de pierre se trouvait à environ cent mètres derrière la maison principale. Sa pierre usée surmontée de garniture bleu pâle s’harmonisait merveilleusement avec les taillis d’arbres noueux qui l’entouraient. Le pré derrière la chapelle était la toile de fond parfaite avec ses fleurs printanières qui dansaient dans la brise.

Des roses sauvages poussaient dans le jardin bien entretenu, car Esme avait insisté pour que celui-ci ait l’air d’un prolongement du pré de fleurs sauvages. Des coquelicots se mélangeaient aux jacinthes et aux tournesols miniatures entrelacés aux pois de senteur roses, lavande, jaunes et rouges.

Charlie et Bella marchèrent le long du sentier qui menait à la chapelle. Bella voyait bien que son père avait l’air d’être sur le point de vomir et elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Allez, papa ; va faire de Sue une femme honnête, » dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Charlie hocha la tête et Bella sentit son corps se détendre imperceptiblement à ses côtés.

Les doubles portes de la chapelle étaient ouvertes et Bella pouvait voir les fleurs blanches danser dans la douce brise qui entrait à l’intérieur. 

Charlie et Sue avaient rencontré le même pasteur qui avait orchestré les festivités de Noël, et il les attendait devant l’église. Charlie le salua, et tous les deux s’entretinrent à voix basse. 

Bella jeta un coup d’œil vers les invités spéciaux qui étaient arrivés à temps. Charlie était trop nerveux pour remarquer qui que ce soit, et il n’avait pas vu le jeune couple ni l’homme plus vieux. 

Billy adressa un sourire rempli de gratitude à Bella qui hocha la tête. Elle vit Jasper s’avancer et guider Billy, Sam Uley et sa femme Emily vers des sièges dans la rangée du milieu. Une chaise avait été enlevée pour faire une place au fauteuil roulant de Billy.

Bella sourit à Jasper et il lui fit un clin d’œil et acquiesça.

Sue avait hésité avant de suggérer que Billy Black soit invité au mariage. Elle connaissait la plupart des détails de ce qui était arrivé entre Jacob et les Cullen, et elle ne voulait pas s’imposer à leur gentillesse. Quand Esme lui avait demandé qui elle aimerait inviter au mariage, Sue avait finalement abordé le sujet de la longue amitié entre Bill et Charlie. Sam Uley et Emily étaient des amis des Clearwater, et Sam était aussi l’adjoint de Charlie. 

L’instinct initial d’Esme avait été de refuser, mais elle avait parlé à Carlisle, qui avait insisté pour en discuter avec chacun de leurs enfants.

Bella n’arrivait pas à le croire quand Carlisle lui avait téléphoné et lui avait demandé si elle était disposée à ce que Billy assiste au mariage. Le reste de la famille avait unanimement convenu que la décision devrait lui revenir. Après en avoir discuté avec Edward, qui lui avait fait promettre un millier de fois de le lui dire si elle se sentait mal à l’aise à un moment ou à un autre, elle avait accepté que Billy soit présent. 

Bella regarda à la ronde et elle sentit le bourdonnement d’électricité qui lui disait qu’Edward était à proximité. Elle tourna vivement la tête et le vit bavarder avec Dean, l’administrateur du vignoble, d’un côté de la chapelle. 

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, Bella vit Edward respirer plus fort en admirant sa tenue. Le smoking griffé était à couper le souffle sur elle. Elle portait une camisole de satin couleur crème sous celui-ci pour en adoucir les lignes sévères.

Les talons aiguille noirs de Christian Louboutin la faisaient paraître grande et encore plus mince.

Edward portait un complet noir en tissu léger avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il était beau à croquer. Ils échangèrent lentement un sourire.

Tu m’as manqué, Bébé, disaient les yeux d’Edward.

Tu m’as tellement manqué, Edward.

Bientôt, promit-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

Je me languis de toi, répliqua-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge à peine audible ramena Bella sur terre et elle se tourna vers le pasteur. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, une douce mélodie se fit entendre et Bella lança un regard furtif à son fiancé qui était assis au piano à queue blanc dans le coin. Elle sentit son cœur s’emballer. 

Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps ; je veux l’épouser maintenant !

Le silence se fit dans la chapelle, et Sue et Seth apparurent à l’entrée. Seth était très beau dans son costume noir, avec sa chemise blanche amidonnée et la même cravate verte que Charlie portait. La petite rose blanche nichée dans le revers de son veston lui conférait une allure sophistiquée. Ses cheveux noirs comme l’aile d’un corbeau brillaient dans les faibles rayons du soleil, et tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui tandis qu’il escortait sa mère le long de l’allée.

Sue était radieuse. Elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Charlie, et Bella le sentit se détendre en la voyant marcher vers lui.

Seth embrassa doucement la joue de sa mère et il l’effleura du pouce en se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille.

Bella roula des yeux en entendant ses belles-sœurs laisser échapper un soupir collectif.

Seth prit la main de sa mère et la mit dans celle de Charlie, et le pasteur commença le service.

« Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd’hui… »

Bella et Seth se sourirent quand Sue donna ses fleurs à Seth pour qu’il les tienne, et la congrégation se mit à rire quand il tint le bouquet comme un ballon de football. 

Les vœux des mariés demeurèrent traditionnels, puis ils échangèrent les anneaux avant que Charlie n’ait la permission d’embrasser la mariée, ce qu’il fit avec brio, au plus grand amusement de tout le monde, la penchant sur son bras avec légèreté, jusqu’à ce que Bella lui chuchote, « Charlie ! Garde ça pour plus tard ! »

Les sifflements d’Emmett finirent par les séparer et ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

Charlie tint fermement la main de Sue en retournant vers la sortie sous les applaudissements de l’assemblée.

Seth attira Bella à lui et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Hé, grande sœur ! » Lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en essayant de lui échapper. « Eh bien, tu es aussi agaçant qu’un petit frère, ça ne fait pas de doute ! » Dit-elle alors qu’ils suivaient leurs parents à l’extérieur.

Charlie et Sue reçurent des félicitations et des étreintes, puis Charlie leva les yeux, et au début il ne remarqua que la grande silhouette de Sam.

« SAM ! » Il se tourna vers Sue, confus. « Chérie, Sam est ici ! » Dit-il, et Sue se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête.

« Il n’est pas seul… Regarde là-bas… » Sue dirigea le regard de Charlie là où Bella et Seth se tenaient à côté de Billy.

Charlie se retourna et trouva Carlisle et Esme à ses côtés. « Quoi ? Comment ? Carlisle, as-tu approuvé ceci ? » Charlie était devenu visiblement plus pâle. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était de causer plus de souffrance ou de malaise à ses amis et à sa famille.

Esme tendit la main et tapota son bras. « Tout va bien, Charlie. Billy est le bienvenu dans notre maison. Nous en sommes tous venus à cette décision. Emmett a été ton plus grand défenseur, tu sais, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Charlie choqua tout le monde en allant retrouver Emmett qui était en train de parler à Edward, et en l’étreignant virilement.

« Charlie, mon pote, c’est trop tard à présent ; t’es un homme marié, et je ne pourrais pas quitter Rosalie dans son état ! » Tonna Emmett en souriant au père de Bella. 

« Ferme-la, espèce de crétin ! J’essaye de te dire merci pour avoir laissé Billy venir, » rétorqua tranquillement Charlie en frappant Emmett un peu trop fort dans le dos.

Emmett recula et Charlie fut étonné de le voir si sérieux. « Charlie, si j’avais pensé une seconde qu’il pourrait bouleverser l’une de nos nanas, je ne l’aurais jamais laissé s’approcher de notre maison. Je sais que rien de ce qui est arrivé n’est de sa faute, et j’ai confiance au jugement de Bébé B. Félicitations, vieux, » dit-il doucement.

Charlie hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son ami qui l’attendait. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment avant que Billy ne se lève de son fauteuil avec difficulté et tende la main à Charlie.

Charlie la saisit, puis il attira Billy dans ses bras.

« Mon très cher ami, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Sue et Seth n’auraient pas pu souhaiter un meilleur époux et père de remplacement. Que Dieu te bénisse, Charlie, tu mérites chaque once de bonheur que cette vie t’apportera. » La voix bourrue de Billy était remplie d’émotion et d’affection.

Charlie opina et aida Billy à se rasseoir.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, mais je suis surpris. Comment es-tu venu jusqu’ici ? » Charlie regarda autour et vit que tout le monde à l’exception de Sue, Billy et lui-même, se tenait maintenant devant l’église.

Le reste des invités étaient en train de retourner à la résidence principale pour donner un peu d’intimité à Charlie et Billy. 

« Sue est venue me voir il y a quelques semaines et elle m’a demandé si j’aimerais venir à votre mariage. Quand elle m’a dit qu’elle avait parlé aux Cullen et qu’ils avaient tous donné leur accord, j’ai accepté. J’ai téléphoné au docteur Cullen pour m’entretenir avec lui, et puis Sam est venu me voir et m’a dit qu’Emily et lui allaient venir aussi, et nous avons décidé de voyager ensemble. Les Cullen ont eu la gentillesse de s’arranger pour qu’une voiture vienne nous chercher à l’aéroport, » expliqua Billy.

« Venez, vous pourrez caqueter plus tard tous les deux ; nous devons nous rendre à notre réception de mariage ! » Dit Sue en riant.

ooo

Bella était douillettement installée dans le cercle réconfortant des bras d’Edward en attendant que Billy, Charlie et Sue arrivent. Edward avait remarqué qu’il y avait une tristesse sous-jacente dans les yeux de Bella, et il avait pu voir la tension dans son corps quand il l’avait brièvement croisée le matin. 

Il lui avait demandé ce qui n’allait pas, mais elle avait juste secoué la tête et lui avait dit qu’ils en parleraient plus tard. Quand il avait repéré Bella avançant dans l’église avec son père, Edward avait voulu sauter par-dessus les chaises et insister pour qu’elle l’épouse sur le champ.

Pour une quelconque raison, une date de mariage n’avait pas encore été mentionnée dans la conversation, mais maintenant cela tracassait Edward. Il voulait qu’elle soit sa femme ! Il ne voulait pas attendre, et il ne voulait certainement pas le ‘mariage de l’année’ que sa sœur planifiait ! Alice donnait à ses parents ce dont Esme avait toujours rêvé pour sa ‘petite fille’ et Edward était heureux qu’Alice ait le mariage de ses rêves.

Bella et lui avaient discuté brièvement du genre de mariage qu’ils voulaient, et tous les deux avaient convenu que ce serait seulement la famille et leurs amis proches qui y assisteraient. Edward ne voulait pas non plus que le jour de son mariage se transforme en un spectacle pour les paparazzi, et l’idée lui trottait de demander à Jamie de Vanity Fair et à son photographe de peut-être se joindre à eux de manière à obtenir l’exclusivité par la même occasion. Il savait qu’ainsi il serait en mesure de satisfaire au moins ses attachés de presse, et Jamie et Jeff seraient aussi discrets que possible.

Quand Edward alla au piano et commença à jouer doucement, il vit Bella le regarder. Ses yeux s’assombrirent et Edward y vit un désir soudain. Elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses émotions, et Edward résolut de lui en parler plus tard.

Dès qu’il sortit de la chapelle, il se dirigea directement vers Bella qui était en train de parler avec Billy Black. On avait présenté les deux hommes un peu plus tôt. L’attitude calme de Billy fit beaucoup pour apaiser la tension qu’il savait l’habiter ainsi que ses frères à cause de sa présence à Cullen Crest.

Edward mit une main possessive sur la hanche de Bella et salua l’homme plus vieux. Bella sentit son corps se détendre en sentant le contact familier de la main d’Edward.

Maintenant qu’ils étaient réunis dans la maison, Edward ne voulait rien de plus que prendre la main de Bella et filer à l’étage avec elle, dans l’intimité de leur chambre. C’est à ce moment-là que le couple de nouveaux mariés entra dans la salle familiale.

Tout le monde applaudit en voyant le sourire de Sue et la rougeur de Charlie.

Après avoir laissé les invités bavarder pendant un moment, Esme guida tout le monde à la longue table dans la salle à manger.

Le repas de trois services commença avec une salade de saumon fumé, une demande spéciale de Charlie. Un rôti d’agneau avec des légumes de printemps suivit l’entrée. Esme avait gardé le menu simple, car ni Charlie ni Sue n’avait des goûts raffinés en matière de nourriture.

Après qu’on ait débarrassé les assiettes du plat principal, Bella se leva timidement et fit tinter son verre de champagne avec une cuillère pour obtenir l’attention de tout le monde. Quand la tablée devint silencieuse, elle lécha nerveusement ses lèvres avant de parler. 

« En tant que ‘garçon d’honneur’ de Charlie, j’aimerais dire quelques mots. Papa et Sue, j’aimerais vous souhaiter à tous les deux le meilleur que la vie puisse vous offrir. Sue, mon père est un homme très chanceux de t’avoir et de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec toi, et je veux te remercier de l’aimer comme tu le fais. Papa, j’espère que tu te rappelleras ce jour et que tu célébreras cette seconde chance de bonheur qui t’a été donnée. Tu mérites d’être heureux. Charlie et Sue, j’espère que vous ne vous tiendrez jamais pour acquis l’un l’autre et que vous irez tous les deux de succès en succès dans votre cheminement personnel et dans votre vie ensemble. Seth, il se peut que je regrette ceci, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois dorénavant mon petit frère. Bienvenue dans la famille ! Levons nos verres à Charlie et Sue ! »

« À Charlie et Sue ! » Répéta tout le monde en écho.

Bella se rassit en vitesse et Edward mit une main sur sa cuisse. Elle tremblait et il pouvait voir les mêmes émotions cachées planer à la surface.

Seth se leva du siège qu’il s’était d’une façon ou d’une autre attribué lui-même à côté de Jessie de l’autre côté de la table.

Bella roula des yeux en voyant la manière dont l’adolescente regardait Seth avec des yeux de biche.

Elle avait remarqué plus tôt que Seth n’avait pas perdu une minute pour se présenter à la jolie brunette aux grands yeux de la couleur des centaurées. 

Seth s’éclaircit la gorge et débuta son discours. Bella l’avait menacé la veille de lui causer des dommages corporels s’il faisait un discours trop osé.

« J’aimerais simplement remercier tout le monde d’être venu aujourd’hui pour aider ma mère et Charlie à célébrer leur mariage. Billy, Sam et Emily, merci de ne pas avoir apporté cette fameuse pluie de Forks avec vous ! »

Tout le monde rit.

« Nous aimerions remercier la famille Cullen pour tout ce qu’elle a fait pour rendre cette occasion spéciale. Vous êtes incroyables, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous nous avez ouvert votre maison et vos cœurs, et vous avez fait en sorte que nous sentions que nous faisons partie de votre famille. »

Emmett hurla, « Vous faites partie de notre famille ! Mais garde tes mains loin de ma femme ! »

Les rires s’accentuèrent.

Seth regarda Charlie et Sue. « Je peux honnêtement dire que je ne vous ai jamais vus avoir l’air plus heureux. Maman, tu es magnifique aujourd’hui et Charlie, tu parais très bien pour un vieux loup, et encore mieux sans la moustache ! Tu ne fais vraiment pas tes cinquante ans, mec ! »

Charlie grogna et secoua la tête. « T’es encore assez jeune pour que je t’administre la fessée, Blanc-bec ! »

Après que les rires se furent calmés, Seth poursuivit. « Sérieusement, tu as été un bon ami et une formidable figure paternelle pour moi. Je sais que mon père est heureux aujourd’hui. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Charlie, et je veux te remercier pour ça. »

Edward sentit la main de Bella chercher la sienne sous la table. Elle serra fermement sa main dans la sienne alors que sa respiration devenait inégale. Edward frotta son pouce sur sa main.

Finalement, Seth regarda Bella. « Je t’ai toujours aimée comme ma sœur, et je suis content que nous soyons enfin liés grâce à nos parents ! Bien que je me passerais du ‘petit’ devant le mot frère ! Au Chef et à Mme Charlie Swan ! » 

« Un discours ! Un discours ! »

Le discours de Charlie fut typique de l’homme qu’il était. Il se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre avec son verre de jus de raisin pétillant dans la main. Ses joues étaient rouges, et si Edward n’avait pas été si soucieux au sujet du changement d’humeur de Bella, il aurait trouvé ça drôle.

« Je, heu… Je veux juste remercier Carlisle et Esme pour leur hospitalité. Merci énormément au reste d’entre vous de nous avoir accueillis dans votre maison et dans votre famille. S’il vous plaît, levons nos verres à ma merveilleuse épouse Sue, qui m’a rendu si heureux. Merci Trésor de m’avoir épousé. À nos enfants Seth et Isabella, merci à vous deux d’être des gamins si épatants. Santé ! »

Il tomba presque sur sa chaise de soulagement, et Edward vit Sue tendre une main et la mettre sur celle tremblante de Charlie.

Il secoua la tête. Incroyable ! Ils sont taillés dans la même étoffe !

Avant qu’il puisse parler à Bella, un des serveurs qu’Esme avait embauchés apporta le gâteau de noce.

Sue n’avait pas fait les arrangements concernant le gâteau, considérant que puisqu’il s’agissait de leur second mariage, ce serait trop, et donc Rosalie et Kate avaient choisi un simple gâteau blanc à étages orné de roses blanches et roses qui avait été fabriqué à Sausalito, et Kate et Garrett l’avaient apporté avec eux.

Sue haleta en voyant le gâteau. Elle se tourna vers Esme, qui secoua la tête et articula silencieusement « Rosalie et Kate » à son intention.

Sue se leva et contourna la table pour étreindre d’abord Rosalie, puis Kate.

Rosalie sourit à la femme. Elle l’avait aimée dès qu’elle l’avait rencontrée la première fois. Même si Sue était discrète et qu’elle avait une personnalité apaisante, elle avait de l’humour et le sens de la répartie quand venait le temps de répliquer avec effronterie ou moquerie.

Le gâteau fut coupé et servi avec le café et le thé. C’était un délicieux gâteau éponge avec une crème au beurre aromatisée au caramel. Seth et Emmett en redemandèrent tous les deux une seconde part.

Billy, Sam et Emily partirent pour attraper leur vol qui partait plus tard dans la soirée. Sam était de service le lendemain matin et Billy était un aîné dans son église et il ne voulait pas être absent le dimanche de Pâques.

Jessie demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait emmener Seth avec ses amies à une fête. Charlie lui fit un sermon sur le respect qu’il devait montrer envers Jessie, laquelle il se devait de traiter comme une ‘dame.’ Seth hocha la tête à tous les bons endroits et ensuite il passa devant Bella et roula des yeux en courant à l’étage pour se changer.

Les nouveaux mariés furent bientôt en route vers le Villagio Inn, où ils passeraient la nuit et la journée suivante. Ils reviendraient lundi pour cueillir Seth avant de prendre l’avion pour retourner à la maison.

Emmett était excité au sujet de la chasse aux œufs de Pâques qui allait avoir lieu dans le pré derrière la chapelle après le service du matin.

Chaque année, Esme est les gens du voisinage apportaient des douzaines d’œufs en chocolat qui étaient gelés puis cachés très tôt le matin avant que les enfants – incluant ceux qui se percevaient encore comme tels – reçoivent chacun un panier pour remplir avec des œufs en chocolat, des lapins en peluche et des poussins duveteux.

Ceux qui avaient plus de huit ans avaient une limite à ne pas dépasser. Ce règlement avait été instauré l’année où Emmett avait espionné les adultes pour ensuite ramasser presque tous les œufs, lapins et poussins, laissant plusieurs enfants en larmes. 

Edward et Bella dirent bonsoir et se rendirent à leur chambre.

Bella demeura silencieuse en se déshabillant et elle laissa Edward la guider dans la douche.

Alors que l’eau coulait en cascades sur eux, Edward lava les cheveux de Bella. « Tu étais incroyablement sexy aujourd’hui, Bébé, » dit-il.

Bella sourit. « Toi aussi. Tu ne croiras pas les choses qui me sont passées par la tête à l’église ! »

« Montre-moi, » la défia-t-il, et il fut surpris quand elle le prit au mot.

Après leurs ébats sous la douche, ils s’allongèrent dans le lit, finalement satisfaits, et Edward lui posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis ce matin.

Il roula sur son flanc pour faire face à Bella. « Bébé ? »

« Hmm ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans ceux d’Edward.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bella bougea et Edward comprit qu’elle était mal à l’aise de se retrouver sous les projecteurs.

« C’est idiot, vraiment, et tu vas probablement rire de moi, mais, eh bien la nuit dernière Sue me disait combien Charlie avait été un modèle positif pour Seth et comment il avait toujours été là pour lui pendant qu’il grandissait. » Belle détourna le regard pour dissimuler l’éclat de ses larmes, mais Edward mit un doigt sous son menton pour qu’elle le regarde à nouveau.

Elle soupira doucement. « Il… il allait aux matchs et aux pratiques de Seth et il l’emmenait pêcher chaque semaine. Je… eh bien je ne savais pas. Ça m’a fait mal. Ça me fait mal de savoir que toutes ces fois où j’étais seule à la maison, Charlie était ailleurs en train de jouer au ‘père’ avec un autre gosse ! C’est stupide ! Et je sais que c’était il y a longtemps, et j’aime Seth, mais je suis en colère qu’il m’ait laissée, moi, sa propre fille, toute seule à la maison, pour sortir avec Seth ! » Bella essaya de s’éloigner, mais Edward la tint étroitement. Il l’attira à sa poitrine alors que les larmes débordaient et coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il caressa ses cheveux et déposa de doux baisers sur sa tête, la berçant lentement. Il la laissa pleurer son angoisse et sa blessure.

Enfin, Bella se tut. Elle resta tranquillement allongée, jouant avec le fin duvet sur la poitrine d’Edward.

« Je t’aime, Isabella. J’aimerais pouvoir faire disparaître ta douleur, mais je ne peux pas. Ce que je peux faire, c’est te tenir pendant que tu guéris, Bébé. Je suis ici pour toi, à jamais et pour toujours. »

Bella se redressa pour regarder Edward. La tache de ses larmes était bien visible, et le cœur d’Edward se serra à la vue de ses yeux tristes et fatigués.

« Je t’aime, Edward. Tu es tellement plus que ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé. Il me tarde de t’épouser et de t’appartenir pour toujours, » dit-elle, se mordant les lèvres car elle n’avait pas voulu en dire autant.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as pensé à ça à l’église aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella acquiesça, sentant la couleur envahir ses joues. « Quand tu jouais du piano… »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je t’ai vue ! Je pensais la même chose ! Je ne veux pas attendre, Isabella. Je veux t’épouser dès que possible. »

Bella sourit. « Eh bien, nous devons attendre jusqu’à ce qu’Alice ait eu son mariage ; nous ne pouvons pas faire de l’ombre à son grand jour et à celui de Jasper. Et puis Rosie devrait aussi accoucher autour de cette période-là, et Em et elle se doivent d’être présents à nos noces, alors je ne sais pas, Edward. Les choses vont être pas mal dingues pour nous pendant un bon bout de temps. Peut-être que nous devrions attendre jusqu’à l’année prochaine… »

Edward se redressa brusquement. « Il n’en est foutrement pas question ! » Tonna-t-il. Il sortit du lit, ignorant complètement le fait qu’il était nu, et commença à arpenter la chambre.

Bella s’assit, et les draps glissèrent à sa taille alors qu’elle le regardait faire les cent pas. Elle lécha ses lèvres. Edward s’immobilisa et se tourna vers elle avec un regard sévère. « Arrêta ça ! Tu me déconcentres ! Sors ton téléphone, nous allons choisir une date, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la commode pour prendre son téléphone.

Bella sortit le sien de son sac à main.

Ils cliquèrent sur leurs calendriers respectifs et regardèrent les deux écrans pendant quelques minutes. Bella secoua la tête. « Mon amour, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous marier avant la fin de l’été ou le début de l’automne… » 

Soudain, son Blackberry fut arraché d’entre ses doigts et Edward la poussa sur le lit. Il l’épingla sous lui et regarda au fond de ses yeux stupéfiés. « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Dis les mots. »

« Je te fais confiance, Edward. »

Il lui sourit avec un charme diabolique. « Bien. Tu ne veux pas d’un mariage en grande pompe, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, nous avons convenu qu’il n’y aurait que les amis proches et la famille. Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que tu complotes, Sparky ? »

Edward sourit narquoisement et releva un sourcil. « Combien de temps te faudrait-il pour organiser un mariage ? »

Bella sourcilla. « Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Ta mère a organisé celui-ci en quelques semaines, pourquoi ? Tu me rends nerveuse. »

Edward embrassa le cou et la mâchoire de Bella jusqu’à ce qu’elle gémisse, et ses jambes s’ouvrirent de chaque côté des siennes en une invitation silencieuse.

« Le 22 juin, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. 

Bella hocha la tête jusqu’à ce que les mots s’enregistrent dans son cerveau.

« Quoi ? Mais c’est… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Edward mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut ! C’est exactement un mois après le cirque d’Alice et Jasper. Rosie aura accouché à ce moment-là, et c’est avant Comic Con et la folie de l’été. C’est parfait ! S’il te plaît, réfléchis-y, Bébé… S’il te plaît ? » Edward savait exactement quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Après avoir imploré et fait des bruits de chiot pleurnichard, ce qui fit rire Bella de façon incontrôlable, il fit la moue.

Ouais, Edward Cullen savait comment faire la moue et il s’en servait à son avantage quand il en avait besoin. Ceci était une urgence qui nécessitait ‘la moue.’

Bella jura entre ses dents. « Putain, Edward, sérieusement ? Tu sais l’effet que me fait cette moue. Je ne peux pas y résister… Ah, et puis merde ! Marions-nous le 22 juin ! »

Edward poussa un cri rebelle qui fit branler les fenêtres alors qu’il attaquait Bella, l’embrassant et appuyant son érection sur son ventre souple. Il recula et se positionna pour s’enfoncer en elle. C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils entendirent des bruits de pas montant prestement les escaliers. 

« Qu’est-ce que…? » Fit-il quand on frappa violemment à leur porte.

Il siffla et roula de côté pour mettre son boxer pendant que Bella renonçait à trouver son pyjama et enfilait la chemise d’Edward. Elle se cacha sous les couvertures tandis qu’Edward allait ouvrir.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Carlisle se tenaient à la porte.

« Quel est le problème, Fiston ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous t’avons entendu crier, » dit Carlisle.

Emmett portait un jean dont la fermeture Éclair n’était pas remontée jusqu’en haut, et Bella savait qu’il n’avait pas de sous-vêtements sous celui-ci… Doux Jésus !

Carlisle arborait un pantalon de pyjama et Jasper avait encore le pantalon de son costume, tandis qu’Alice portait la chemise de Jasper. 

Dissimulée sous les couvertures, Bella les regarda et se mit à pouffer. Elle se tourna et enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller alors que ses rires devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Sa famille était vraiment impayable parfois !

« Tout baigne, papa ! À présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser… Nous étions occupés… » Commença Edward, mais Emmett l’interrompit.

« Beurk ! Cette chambre sent le sexe à plein nez ! Qu’étiez-vous en train de trafiquer ici ? » Dit-il, ce qui fit rire Bella encore plus fort.

« Ça te dérange ? C’est ma chambre, alors s’il te plaît dégage ! Dégagez tous ! Je suis désolé si nous vous avons perturbés, mais… » Il fut encore interrompu, mais par Jasper cette fois-ci.

« B ? Est-ce que tu pleures, Darlin’ ? » C’est tout ce qu’il fallut pour que sa famille passe devant lui et entoure Bella qui gisait recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Elle devait aller faire pipi ! Toutefois, elle riait tellement fort qu’aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« QU’AS-TU FAIT À MA SŒUR, TROUDUC ? » Rugit Seth en se précipitant dans la chambre. Il allait se mettre au lit après une soirée très agréable en compagnie de Jessie, quand il avait croisé Rosalie dans le couloir alors qu’elle se hâtait dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait dit que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Bella et qu’elle allait s’habiller pour enquêter. 

Seth ne s’était pas arrêté pour en écouter davantage et il avait monté les marches quatre à quatre.

Quand Bella entendit la voix de Seth, elle faillit tomber du lit. Elle entendit des bruits de bagarre, et cela la fit rapidement arrêter de rire. 

Elle découvrit son visage et aperçut Emmett en train de tenir Seth à l’écart d’Edward. Garrett retenait Edward, et Jasper protégeait les femmes. Seth lança un regard noir et déterminé au fiancé de Bella.

« Je me fiche de qui tu es, je vais t’achever si tu lui fais du mal ! » Siffla-t-il.

Bella bondit hors du lit, oubliant qu’elle ne portait qu’une chemise, et vint se placer entre les deux hommes tendus.

« ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! Ça suffit, Seth ! Edward, arrête ça toi aussi ! Maintenant calmez-vous tout le monde ! Cette famille est sérieusement maboule ! Vous pensez que je suis dingue, mais je suis saine d’esprit par comparaison avec vous tous ! » Les hommes s’éloignèrent les uns des autres alors que Rosalie et Esme apparaissaient sur le seuil.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » S’exclama Bella en se tournant vers Edward. « Il s’agit de ta famille, alors tu devrais leur dire ! C’est ta faute s’ils ont abouti ici en premier lieu ! » Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alice caressa son épaule pour la réconforter.

Bella se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. « Tornade, peux-tu arrêter de me caresser comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un chat et je n’ai pas besoin de tes câlins ! »

Edward alla retrouver Bella et mit son bras autour de ses épaules alors que tous les deux se tournaient vers sa famille ainsi que Seth qui avait les yeux minces comme des fentes. « Nous allons nous marier ! » Lança-t-il, et Bella vit sa famille le regarder comme s’il avait deux têtes.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l’estomac. « Pas cette partie-là ! Le reste ! »

« Maman, peux-tu organiser une fiesta pour le 22 juin ? » Demanda-t-il.

Esme le dévisagea bouche bée. « Edward ! C’est quatre semaines après le mariage d’Alice ! Comment diable… »

Edward leva les deux mains en l’air. « Écoute, nous ne voulons pas d’éléphants qui se pavanent, de poneys qui font des cabrioles, ou quoi que ce soit que ‘la mioche’ va avoir, nous voulons quelque chose de simple. Seulement les amis et la famille. »

« Est-ce pour ça que tu as crié comme un goret qu’on égorge ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Je n’ai pas poussé des cris de goret, j’ai laissé échapper un hurlement viril ! » Rétorqua Edward.

Jasper éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Non, frérot, tu sonnais comme Tarzan qui aurait eu les couilles bleues ! »

Après les railleries, Esme fit retourner chacun dans sa chambre. Alice fut la dernière à partir, n’en finissant plus de parler de styles, de chaussures, de lieux, de colombes en cage – Putain quoi ? Jamais ! Songea Edward – et de toutes sortes de choses. Edward fit un signe de tête à Jasper, qui la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu’à leur chambre pendant qu’elle continuait à citer des noms de créateurs de mode.

Edward ferma la porte, et Bella et lui se dévisagèrent. Son regard oscilla vers l’horloge de chevet. « Ils sont restés ici pendant une heure ! »

Elle défit un bouton de sa chemise. « Tu n’aurais pas dû crier comme un putois, » dit-elle d’un ton moqueur.

Petite coquine ! Elle sait exactement ce qu’elle fait !

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes menaçantes. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Isabella ! » Siffla-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête et pointa un doigt vers lui. « Tu ferais mieux d’être silencieux, ou ta maman va monter ici encore une fois, Sparky ! »

Elle feinta à gauche et sauta sur le lit, mais Edward savait exactement ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire et il l’attrapa et l’immobilisa sur le matelas. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche alors qu’elle laissait échapper un cri de surprise.

« Pas un son, Isabella… » Dit-il au creux de son oreille. Quand elle arrêta de se débattre, Edward se leva, seulement pour revenir avec son bâillon-boule rose préféré. Il le laissa pendre devant elle et elle mordit sa lèvre d’anticipation.

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qu’on a ici… C’est ton bâillon préféré, Fillette. Veux-tu jouer ? »

Bella acquiesça, ses yeux s’illuminant d’excitation.

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu es une fille tellement polissonne, » grogna-t-il alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche avec empressement.

ooo

Edward était assis sur l’herbe sous un chêne avec la plupart des Cullen, de même que Jasper, Kate et Garrett. Ils avaient étalé des couvertures sous les arbres et étaient en train de savourer un pique-nique consistant en un buffet froid tout en regardant Emmett et Seth fourrager dans l’herbe, à la recherche des trésors de Pâques. Bella était de l’autre côté du pré avec son propre panier.

Elle avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait participer au rituel du dimanche de Pâques, étant donné qu’elle n’avait jamais été dans une chasse aux œufs de Pâques avant.

Elle avait suivi l’exemple d’Emmett et elle portait un débardeur et un vieux jean coupé que Rosalie lui avait trouvé pour ramper sur ses mains et ses genoux. Edward la regarda alors qu’elle poussait un petit cri de joie et hurlait, « J’en ai trouvé un autre ! Edward, j’en ai trouvé un autre ! » Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, mais elle agitait tellement les bras qu’elle perdit l’équilibre et tomba en pleine face dans l’herbe douce. 

Jasper cacha son visage dans le cou d’Alice alors que tout le monde gloussait.

Carlisle fit claquer sa langue en les entendant rire. « Eh bien, je pense qu’Isabella obtient un dix sur dix pour son enthousiasme ! » Dit-il d’un ton sévère.

« Ouais, mais papa, elle a seulement trouvé quatre œufs et un lapin cassé en près d’une heure et demie ! Si tu lui donnes un dix sur dix, c’est que tu as le béguin pour mon Isabella, » déclara Edward.

Esme renifla pour montrer son accord. Carlisle poussa un soupir d’agacement à leurs taquineries, mais Edward nota qu’il n’avait pas réfuté ses accusations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un coup de sifflet pour signaler la fin de la chasse. Les organisateurs gardaient un compte précis de ce qui était récupéré, et quand les œufs et les peluches étaient tous comptabilisés, on donnait le coup de sifflet.

« Noooonnnn ! » Tout le monde se retourna alors que Bella s’asseyait dans l’herbe, les bras croisés. « Ce n’est pas juste ! Nous sommes tous censés avoir dix œufs, et je n’en ai que quatre ! Quelqu’un doit en avoir plus que sa part… EMMETT ! » 

Edward gloussa en secouant la tête et il se leva, époussetant son jean. « Je vais aller la chercher et lui expliquer à nouveau les règles ! Bon Dieu, maman, ne lui as-tu pas dit que les règles s’appliquent seulement aux enfants de huit ans et moins ? »

Esme hocha la tête, compatissante. « Je le lui ai dit, Edward, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle écoutait, » dit-elle tandis qu’ils regardaient Emmett et Seth danser, oui, danser autour de Bella une espèce de danse tribale bizarre et sadique. « Carlisle, va chercher ton fils, et tu ferais mieux de chercher Seth aussi. Edward, va chercher Bella, Chéri. Elle a l’air vraiment contrariée. » 

Bella arrachait des touffes d’herbe et les jetait sur la paire de joyeux lurons qui faisaient des pitreries autour d’elle.

« Arrête ça ! Seth ! Tu n’es pas drôle ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward jogga vers le trio. Il fusilla son frère et son futur beau-frère du regard.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! Emmett, éloigne-toi d’elle ! » Grogna-t-il en s’agenouillant à côté de Bella. Elle fixait ses œufs en train de fondre et le lapin au regard triste auquel il manquait une patte.

Edward avait envie de rire, mais il savait très bien qu’il ne devait pas. Bella avait tapé des mains, extatique, quand on lui avait dit qu’elle pourrait participer à la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point elle voulait envoyer les conventions au vent et laisser l’enfant en elle sortir jusqu’à ce qu’elle voie le pré décoré avec des rubans clairs et les piles de paniers attendant que les enfants viennent les réclamer.

Ses yeux avaient brillé d’excitation quand Esme avait expliqué les règles. Elle avait eu l’autorisation d’aller choisir un panier, qu’elle devait décorer avec quelques-uns des rubans qui étaient sur une table. 

Quand elle avait eu fini de décorer son panier, elle était allée se mettre à la ligne de départ pour attendre le coup de sifflet.

« Bella ? Allons, Bébé, ton chocolat va fondre au soleil. Viens t’asseoir à l’ombre ; maman et Kate ont préparé une délicieuse limonade. » Edward aida Bella à se remettre debout. Il balaya la poussière de ses genoux et de son postérieur du mieux qu’il put, mais il pouvait voir que les taches d’herbe sur ses pieds, ses genoux, et même sur son visage allaient devoir être frottées plus tard.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Edward eut soudainement une vision claire d’une petite fille, qui avait peut-être trois ou quatre ans, des mèches de cheveux ébouriffés couleur chocolat, des yeux verts et des lèvres boudeuses alors qu’elle grommelait que c’était injuste qu’elle doive trouver ses propres œufs. Il la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre sa poitrine, sinon c’était un petit garçon avec des cheveux de bronze indisciplinés et des yeux bruns pétillants. 

Leur fils !

Leur fille !

Edward arrêta de marcher, submergé par l’émotion à cette pensée.

Bella stoppa elle aussi. « Edward ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête pour l’aérer.

« Rien, rien du tout, viens, » dit-il en prenant sa main.

L’étrange sensation se dissipa alors qu’ils rejoignaient les autres. Emmett et Seth étaient en train d’exhiber leur butin.

Bella se dirigea vers Seth et lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras. « AÏE ! BELLA ! Put… » Il regarda Esme qui fronçait les sourcils à son intention. « Je veux dire, maudit ! Ça fait mal ! »

Bella lui lança un regard mauvais, ainsi qu’à Emmett. « Bien ! C’est censé faire mal ! Vous avez volé mon trésor, vous deux ! »

« Ok ! Ça suffit ! Isabella, pas de coups ! Emmett et Seth, pas de moqueries ! Emmett, vous allez compter ce que vous avez et vous allez partager avec Isabella – pas d’argument, sinon ce sera ta dernière chasse aux œufs de Pâques, et nous ne te permettrons pas non plus d’aider Bean ! » Carlisle s’avança pour empêcher Bella de frapper Emmett alors qu’il tenait son panier au-dessus de sa tête.

Garrett regarda Jasper. « Un autre week-end de Pâques tranquille, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Jasper acquiesça et désigna Alice d’un mouvement du menton. « C’est tranquille cette année. On a interdit à Mlle Alice Cullen de prendre part à la chasse après qu’elle se soit battue l’an dernier avec un gamin de cinq ans pour avoir un œuf. Pas seulement ça, mais elle a brisé l’œuf et broyé les morceaux dans l’herbe quand elle a été réprimandée, alors oui, c’est tranquille. » Alice grommela et marmonna quelque chose à propos des règles injustes en lançant un regard mauvais à Jasper puis à Garrett.

Kate vit Jasper et Alice échanger un sourire particulier. Elle avait remarqué que Jasper semblait encore plus attentif et protecteur envers Alice pendant le week-end. 

Leurs sourires et leurs contacts affectueux la firent se demander s’il y avait quelque chose qu’ils gardaient un secret.

Hmmm. Étrange.

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans histoires, et le lundi les nouveaux mariés vinrent chercher Seth et quittèrent Cullen Crest pour retourner à la maison. Ils avaient été touchés par le cadeau de mariage d’Edward et Bella, qui était une croisière de deux semaines aux Bahamas. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice leur avaient offert des ensembles complets de nouvelles valises.

ooo

Bella et Edward étaient heureux d’être de retour à la maison. Ils disposaient de quelques semaines avant l’exposition finale de Bella à New York, et ils étaient impatients de passer quelques jours tranquilles avant les derniers essayages pour le mariage d’Alice et la réception subséquente. Les essayages en question étaient prévus la semaine suivante.

Edward voulait utiliser un peu de ce temps pour s’asseoir avec Bella et discuter de leurs finances à tous les deux, et de la façon dont il gérait l’organisation des voyages, les réservations d’hôtel, et ce genre de choses. Brian avait raison, et Bella devait être préparée pour l’avenir. Il savait qu’elle allait résister au début, et il avait raison. Le deuxième matin après leur retour commença plutôt bien, mais cela ne resta pas au beau fixe très longtemps.

Bella se sentait rafraîchie après son entraînement matinal et sa douche. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour Edward et pour elle-même tout en dansant sur la musique qui jouait à l’émission de radio du matin. Edward se tint contre la porte et savoura le spectacle pendant un moment. Bella dandinait son petit cul sexy au rythme de la musique, et il aimait la façon dont ses seins se trémoussaient quand elle sautillait. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haut perchée qui oscillait dans un sens puis dans l’autre au gré de ses mouvements.

Il se souriait à lui-même lorsque Sarah entra dans la cuisine et claqua son cul recouvert de denim avec un torchon.

« Arrête de lorgner cette fille et épouse-la, pour l’amour du ciel, Edward ! » Sarah gloussa à sa propre petite blague alors que Bella riait de lui pour avoir été surpris, et il se renfrogna.

« Ne vas-tu pas bientôt prendre ta retraite, Sarah-Marguerite ? Je pense qu’il est temps de t’expédier à la ferme, Vieille Jument ! »

Les yeux de Sarah s’agrandirent puis rétrécirent dangereusement. « Toi, espèce de…! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Je devrais te donner la fessée ! » 

Bella faillit s’étouffer avec le jus de fruit qu’elle sirotait, et elle se plia en deux, riant comme folle alors qu’Edward grondait et faisait mine d’être sur le point de traquer sa gouvernante.

« Allons Sarah, tu sais que Reggie veut faire de la place pour de jeunes pouliches, alors peut-être que tu devrais simplement… » Et ce disant, il se jeta sur Sarah, qui poussa un cri et sortit de la cuisine en courant, se précipitant dans le corridor, mais Edward rit diaboliquement et s’élança dans l’autre direction, passant la porte d’entrée, et il la piégea.

Bella l’entendit hurler alors qu’Edward lui chatouillait les côtes.

Elle cria à Edward que le petit déjeuner était prêt et elle s’assit pour manger.

Edward vint la retrouver, souriant comme un idiot. Bella roula des yeux, mais elle ne put résister à l’envie de lui retourner son sourire.

Après avoir mangé dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, Edward s’éclaircit la gorge. « Lorsque nous aurons terminé le petit déjeuner, j’aimerais que tu te joignes à moi dans le bureau. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Il y a quelques affaires dont nous devons nous occuper, c’est tout, » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Bella sentit son estomac faire une embardée. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n’est pas mercredi, donc nous n’avons pas de ‘leçon.’ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ai-je fait quelque chose ?

Edward soupira et mit sa main sur la sienne. « Isabella, arrête ça. Je peux voir que tu te tortures à te demander ce qui se passe, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire, alors s’il te plaît finis de manger. » Son ton était légèrement sévère, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son état de nervosité.

Hmmm. La Voix s’est fait entendre… sympa !

Bella hocha la tête et finit de manger. Elle leur versa à tous les deux une autre tasse de café et les porta dans le bureau d’Edward.

Il ferma la porte et lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé en cuir.

Bella s’assit et regarda Edward alors qu’il contournait son secrétaire et ramassait plusieurs feuilles de papier, des classeurs en cuir et des documents officiels. Il prit aussi un bloc-notes et quelques stylos avant de venir s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et se tourna vers elle.

Il pouvait voir que le niveau de stress de Bella était monté en flèche ; il secoua la tête imperceptiblement et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ça ne va pas bien se passer, songea-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance, hmm ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais quand Edward haussa un sourcil et lança un regard éloquent en direction de ses doigts qui tortillaient son bracelet Infini autour de son poignet, elle se sentit rougir de honte.

Elle baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. « Je suis tellement… »

« Ne t’excuse pas, Isabella. Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. » Edward se força pour adoucir sa voix. 

Bella leva les yeux et vit qu’il n’était pas en colère contre elle. Malgré tout, elle pouvait voir qu’il était blessé par son manque de confiance en lui.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis désolée de ne pas te faire confiance ! Je devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que tu ne vas pas me tendre une embuscade en me disant que ce n’est rien de mauvais alors qu’en réalité ça l’est. Je suis désolée, mon amour. » Elle mit une main sur le bras d’Edward en se penchant en avant et elle embrassa doucement le coin de sa bouche.

Il soupira, mit une main sur la cuisse de Bella, et la tapota. « Ça va. Tu apprendras avec le temps, je suppose. Ok, alors comme nous allons nous marier bientôt, nous devons parler de nos finances… »

Edward sentit Bella se raidir à côté de lui ; il ôta sa main et lui donna une claque cinglante sur la cuisse. Elle sursauta et frotta l’endroit où elle avait reçu la claque.

« Putain, pour quelle raison cette claque, Edward ? » S’enquit-elle sèchement.

Edward recula sur le canapé et la dévisagea. « Isabella, nous pouvons y aller avec la méthode douce ou la méthode dure. La méthode douce est de discuter comme deux adultes. La méthode dure est que je te mette ton collier, que je t’attache, te bâillonne et te force à m’écouter sans que tu puisses commenter ou contribuer à la discussion. Alors, quelle méthode vas-tu choisir ? » Le Dom était de retour en force.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu’elle puisse parler, Edward leva un doigt. « Ne commence pas non plus à faire ta maligne avec moi et ne me pousse pas. Ceci est important, et je sais que tu as des problèmes au sujet de l’argent. Nous allons régler ces problèmes d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ceci n’est pas une blague, Bella, et ce n’est pas non plus un complot diabolique contre toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella pouvait voir qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait rarement vu Edward tendu, mais en observant les lignes de crispation autour de sa bouche et la façon dont il se contenait, elle réalisa que lui aussi était stressé et nerveux au sujet de la conversation qu’ils étaient sur le point d’avoir. 

« Ok, nous pouvons y aller avec la méthode douce, je suppose. Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu va aimer mon apport à la discussion ou mes commentaires, alors peut-être que tu devrais garder ce bâillon à portée de main ! » Elle ne pouvait pas résister à l’impulsion d’être sarcastique, et Edward la fixa pendant un moment avant de sourire, et juste comme ça, le plus clair de la tension quitta la pièce. 

« Très bien, petite futée, ceci est mon bilan financier. » Il prit une feuille de papier.

« C’est ma valeur nette actuelle, qui inclut les revenus provenant de Cullen Crest, de mon travail d’acteur, de mon fonds fiduciaire, de mes compositions musicales, de mes propriétés et investissements, et de la publicité, » dit-il en montrant un chiffre au bas de la page.

Bella regarda fixement le chiffre en question.

D’accord, pas si mal. Est-ce que cette virgule est supposée être là ? Attendez. Est-ce que c’est… QUOI ? S’il n’y a pas d’erreur, alors c’est… OH. MON. DIEU.

Deux cent vingt-sept millions de dollars… DEUX CENT VINGT-SEPT MILLIONS DE DOLLARS AMÉRICAINS !

Putain j’hallucine.

Bella ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Edward essaya très fort de ne pas laisser son silence stupéfait le déconcerter.

« Bella, » commença-t-il, « c’est seulement de l’argent, et ça ne définit pas qui je suis. J’ai seulement gagné un tiers de cet argent. Le reste provient de mon fonds de placement et de Cullen Crest, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella se concentra pour garder sa respiration lente et régulière.

C’est seulement de l’argent ! C’est seulement de l’argent ! Détends-toi, tu peux le faire, c’est seulement de l’argent.

Elle inspira profondément. « Donc je n’ai pas à te demander si tu as de l’argent pour payer les factures courantes ce mois-ci ? » Plaisanta-t-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Edward vida l’air de ses poumons. 

Bella sentit ses bras l’entourer et il la broya contre son flanc.

« Peux pas respirer… »

Il la relâcha et se mit à rire.

« D’accord, maintenant que tu connais le pire à mon sujet et que tu m’aimes quand même, regardons tout ça en détails. Voici les cartes de crédit que j’utilise. Tyler va venir demain matin, et tu vas avoir tes propres cartes en plus de celle que je t’ai donnée. Cette carte sert à payer les dépenses ménagères que tu pourrais avoir, l’approvisionnement, l’aménagement paysager, tout ça. Celle-ci est pour ton usage personnel quotidien : faire le plein d’essence, t’acheter une robe, te faire faire un soin des mains, ce genre de choses… » Il la surprit à soupirer et à grimacer. « Quoi maintenant, Isabella ? »

Bella se tourna vers lui. « Ne me donne pas du ‘Isabella,’ Edward, simplement parce que tu crois que je vais te défier ! Pourquoi ai-je besoin d’une carte pour usage ‘quotidien’ ? J’ai mon propre argent, tu sais ! Bon, on ne parle peut-être pas de deux cent vingt-sept millions de dollars ; en fait en ce moment il y a seulement à peu près deux mille dollars dans mon compte bancaire, mais il s’agit de mon argent ! Je suis tout à fait capable de l’utiliser pour m’acheter une robe ! Je n’ai pas besoin ni ne veux de ton argent ! Non mais quoi ? Maintenant que je suis avec toi je devrais juste oublier mon argent et dépenser le tien à la place ? Je ne veux pas faire ça, Edward ! Je ne suis pas cette personne – cette personne au sujet de laquelle les paparazzi écrivent – l’artiste pauvre et opportuniste qui a été assez chanceuse pour mettre le grappin sur un jeune acteur riche et puissant et s’emparer de son fric… »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Rugit Edward en se levant. Il marcha jusqu’à l’autre bout du bureau. Il devait régner sur sa colère. Il la sentait couver et prête à exploser. Il en avait assez entendu !

Calme-toi, putain de merde.

Bella se leva elle aussi et se prépara pour les contestations d’Edward. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu’elle apprenne à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler !

Edward pinça l’arête de son nez et prit plusieurs grandes respirations. Il fallait qu’il agisse avec tact et qu’il montre à Bella qu’il était sérieux par la même occasion.

Quand il se retourna, il se dirigea droit vers la table et ramassa les documents. Il ignora Bella en les empilant et il se déplaça vers son secrétaire.

Bella sourcilla. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que nous allions discuter de ça, » dit-elle doucement en tordant ses doigts ensemble.

Edward haussa nonchalamment les épaules en la regardant brièvement. « Et je croyais que tu étais capable d’être une adulte à ce sujet, alors nous sommes tous les deux mal informés. Tu es libre de quitter cette pièce. Assure-toi seulement d’être ici demain matin à 10h pour rencontrer Tyler Crowley et pour signer tes cartes, » répliqua-t-il avec fermeté alors qu’il s’asseyait derrière son bureau et ouvrait son ordinateur portable.

Bella demeura immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle voulait protester, mais elle savait que c’était futile et elle était absurdement déçue qu’Edward ait abandonné si facilement.

Edward pouvait sentir les yeux de Bella le pénétrer tandis qu’il lisait ses courriels. Il l’ignora et envoya un e-mail à Tyler, le priant d’arriver à 10h tapante le lendemain.

Bella ramassa les tasses de café qu’ils avaient oublié de boire et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Alors qu’elle sortait, Edward dit son nom.

Elle se tourna vivement, espérant qu’il lui dirait de revenir. « Oui ? »

« Je te prierais de fermer la porte derrière toi, » conclut-il en continuant de taper sur son clavier d’ordinateur.

Bella ferma la porte et s’appuya contre celle-ci. Elle n’apprendrait jamais ! Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de le provoquer à chaque tournant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir qu’elle craignait d’avoir tant d’argent à sa disposition ? Elle se demanda à qui elle pourrait parler. Elle devait être prudente et ne pas divulguer d’information sur leur vie personnelle à n’importe qui, même à de très bons amis.

Soudain, Bella pensa à la personne idéale.

Elle alla à la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone fixe. Elle s’empressa de composer le numéro.

« Allô ? »

« Hé Jazz, c’est Bella. »

« Hé, Darlin’ ! Quelle surprise, veux-tu parler à Ali ? »

« Non, en fait. C’est à toi que je veux parler. Es-tu occupé ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je glande à la maison aujourd’hui. Alice a dû aller dans l’une de ses boutiques, alors je suis seul si tu veux venir. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« J’ai juste besoin de quelques conseils, et je serai chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Bella courut à l’étage et attrapa ses baskets Converse rouges dans le placard. Elle prit un cardigan et passa ses bras dans les manches en descendant l’escalier. Elle hésita à l’extérieur du bureau d’Edward. Elle répugnait à le déranger mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement s’éclipser. C’était enfantin et impoli.

Elle frappa brièvement avant d’ouvrir la porte et passa sa tête dans l’embrasure. Edward était au téléphone mais il leva les yeux vers elle. « Je te reviens tout de suite, Aro… » Dit-il.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu’elle l’avait encore blessé avec ses paroles irréfléchies, et elle ne savait pas comment réparer les pots cassés ! Dire qu’elle était désolée n’allait pas aider. Il fallait qu’elle corrige la situation. 

« Je m’en vais passer un moment chez Alice et Jasper, d’accord ? » Dit-elle doucement.

Edward acquiesça sèchement et remit le téléphone à son oreille en se retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. 

Bella allait fermer la porte quand elle fut frappée d’inspiration. Elle savait qu’ils étaient à couteaux tirés, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’ils devaient être si froids l’un envers l’autre. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte avant de changer d’idée.

Edward eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux alors que Bella lui prenait le téléphone des mains. « Attends une seconde, Aro… » Dit-elle en mettant l’appel en attente. Elle mit une main sur la joue d’Edward. « Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi en ce moment, et que j’ai agi en garce avec toi, mais je t’aime et je ne voulais pas partir avant que tu le saches, » déclara-t-elle en regardant dans ses yeux surpris, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

Tout à coup elle fut sur les genoux d’Edward, et les mains de celui-ci agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis qu’il ravissait sa bouche.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant pour avoir de l’air. « Tu vas être ma putain de mort, Isabella, est-ce que tu le sais ? Je suis tellement furax contre toi en ce moment… » Marmonna-t-il alors qu’elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, et je suis désolée de t’avoir blessé. Donne-moi un peu de temps, d’accord ? » L’implora-t-elle.

Il opina et Bella s’écarta de lui en se levant. Elle lui sourit. « Aro attend toujours, » dit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête en reprenant le téléphone. « Désolé de ce petit contretemps, Aro… »

Bella arriva au domicile de Jasper et d’Alice et trouva Jasper assis sur la balancelle sur le perron.

Elle s’approcha et s’assit à côté de lui. Il donna une petite poussée à la balancelle et ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bella ne commence à parler. 

Jasper l’écouta déverser ses frustrations et ses craintes au sujet des finances d’Edward et de leurs finances à tous les deux jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à court de mots et redevienne silencieuse.

Il lui sourit et elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais, c’est étrange comment on se ressemble toi et moi. Quand j’ai rencontré Alice, eh bien, tu sais d’où je viens, je pensais que l’argent que les Cullen avaient appartenait seulement à Carlisle et à Esme. Bien sûr il a fallu un certain temps pour que je m’habitue à, tu sais, toujours me faire offrir de la nourriture, avoir ma propre chambre quand je créchais chez eux. Edward passait son temps à me prêter des fringues et des trucs, ou alors ses parents m’achetaient des choses quand nous sortions. Au début je détestais ça ; ça me faisait me sentir encore plus inférieur. Je n’exprimais jamais mes propres opinions sur quoi que ce soit. Si Esme m’achetait une paire de jean ou une chemise, je me contentais d’accepter ce qu’elle m’offrait, » dit-il en riant.

Bella acquiesça. Elle comprenait comment il se sentait.

« Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? » S’enquit-elle.

Jasper haussa les épaules. « J’ai tourné mon premier film, et soudainement je me suis retrouvé avec environ trois cent mille dollars ! » Ils rirent à l’absurdité de la chose.

« C’était complètement fou ! Je ne voulais pas y toucher ! J’avais tellement peur de perdre tout mon argent si j’en dépensais un peu. J’ai pris un cours d’administration des affaires dans un collège communautaire et j’ai appris comment gérer mon argent. Les choses se sont corsées quand Alice et moi sommes devenus un couple, cependant. Elle avait son propre pognon, et nous avons commencé à argumenter à propos de qui allait payer quoi. Toujours est-il que les choses se sont envenimées quand elle a acheté cette maison pour moi en cadeau. Nous avons déniché le terrain et avons fait faire les plans, mais je croyais que j’allais acheter la maison. Je suis allé à la banque pour demander un prêt hypothécaire, et j’ai découvert que la propriété – le terrain et la maison – avait été payée en totalité par Mlle Alice Cullen. J’ai disjoncté ! J’ai tempêté, pesté et piqué une crise. J’ai fait mes valises et j’ai passé la porte quand j’ai découvert qu’elle l’avait payée comptant et qu’elle avait instauré un compte d’entretien de la maison sur les conseils de son comptable. J’ai pété les plombs, jusqu’à ce qu’elle appelle Carlisle et qu’il vienne pour me botter le cul, Emmett et Edward lui emboîtant le pas ! »

Bella pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène remplie d’exaltation.

Jasper secoua la tête. « J’ai été un tel connard envers Alice. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de son fric et qu’elle ne pouvait pas m’acheter, ni mon amour, et je lui ai dit un tas de choses qui étaient cruelles et blessantes. Carlisle m’a poussé dans une chaise, pendant qu’Emmett et Edward me maintenaient en place, et il m’a dit certaines vérités au sujet de ma mentalité de ‘pauvre’ et de l’argent en général. »

Jasper mit un bras autour des épaules de Bella. « B, je sais que c’est difficile, parce ça nous donne l’impression qu’on nous fait la charité, mais ce n’est pas ça. Voici ce que pensent et ressentent les Cullen : ils ont de l’argent, et s’ils veulent faire quelque chose pour quelqu’un d’autre et qu’ils en sont capables financièrement, alors ils le font. S’ils ne veulent pas le faire, ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne distribuent pas l’argent à tort et à travers, ils n’essayent pas d’acheter l’affection des gens, et ils gâtent leurs enfants sans les pourrir ! Ils sont généreux et aimants, et ils aiment s’assurer que leur ‘famille’ ne manque de rien. Maintenant il faut juste que tu réalises que même s’il y a six zéros de plus au compte en banque d’Edward, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vaux moins que lui, ou que tu peux sortir et acheter au-delà de tes moyens. Faites un budget ensemble ; que celui-ci soit réaliste et reflète votre mode de vie actuel, et tenez-vous en à ce budget. Implique-toi si tu le désires ; gardez votre comptable dans le droit chemin. Prends un cours de finances personnelles si tu en as besoin, ou un cours sur les investissements. »

Jasper étreignit Bella et elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

« Et maintenant, jeune demoiselle, retournez à la maison et présentez des excuses à votre fiancé pour avoir été déplaisante, et asseyez-vous et jetez un coup d’œil à ses états financiers. »

Bella releva brusquement la tête et regarda Jasper. « Comment as-tu…? »

Jasper émit un petit rire et se leva, l’entraînant debout avec lui. « Ne t’énerve pas, Darlin’. La culpabilité, la souffrance et la crainte étaient inscrites sur ton visage quand tu es arrivée, donc il fallait que tu aies dit quelque chose à E pour te faire te sentir ainsi ! »

Bella arriva chez elle et resta dans son camion pendant quelques minutes, rassemblant le courage de rentrer à l’intérieur et de s’excuser. C’était plus difficile qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.

Elle vit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et Edward se tenir sur le seuil et la regarder. Elle déglutit et sortit lentement du véhicule pour aller à sa rencontre.

Edward attendit qu’elle soit à environ un mètre de lui avant de lui ouvrir ses bras. Bella poussa un petit cri et courut vers lui, sautant dans ses bras et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Au lieu de la ramener dans son bureau comme elle pensait qu’il le ferait, Edward monta à l’étage, dans leur chambre. Il grimpa sur le lit, Bella toujours accrochée à sa taille.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux orageux. « Bon, si je promets de ne jamais plus t’accuser d’essayer de m’acheter ou d’acheter mon amour, et si je m’assieds avec toi et ce Tyler, me pardonneras-tu d’avoir été stupide et de m’être comportée en salope ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward fixa son visage. « Je t’aime, Isabella, et ça ne va pas changer simplement parce que tu éprouves un sentiment de malaise lié à notre argent. Ça ne va pas te changer, Bébé ; tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir peur. Ce n’est pas qui tu es. Tu es intelligente et éclairée ; tu ne laisseras pas les gens profiter de toi, et s’il arrivait à l’occasion que tu sembles manquer de jugement, eh bien, c’est pour cette raison que tu as une famille, d’accord ? »

Les yeux de Bella brillèrent de larmes. « Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance, Edward Cullen ? Qu’ai-je fait pour te mériter ? »

Edward sourit en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. « Tu vois, c’est là que tu confonds tout. La question n’est pas ce que tu as fait, mais plutôt ce que moi j’ai fait pour te mériter, Isabella. »

Il avala ses sanglots dans un baiser passionné. Leurs vêtements devinrent un obstacle qu’ils envoyèrent valser à travers la pièce. Edward ne perdit pas de temps avant d’aspirer un des mamelons de Bella dans sa bouche. Ses mains s’affairèrent elles aussi, l’une s’emparant de son autre sein, et l’autre stimulant son sexe avec frénésie jusqu’à ce qu’elle le repousse et s’empale sur lui.

« Je t’aime ! Putain que je t’aime, Edward ! Aaahhh ! Ouiiiii ! » Elle roula ses hanches contre les siennes, savourant la sensation de sa verge enfoncée si profondément en elle.

« Isabella ! » Cria-t-il en jouissant si puissamment en elle qu’il se sentit étourdi.

Tyler Crowley vint le lendemain matin et ils s’assirent ensemble, examinant le budget mensuel, les gains annuels d’Edward pour les trois dernières années, et la manière dont l’argent était investi. Le comptable conseilla aussi Bella sur ce qu’elle pouvait faire avec son argent et sur la façon de le faire ‘travailler’ pour elle.

Bella apprit la procédure pour faire des réservations d’hôtel, des réservations de vols, et ce genre de choses.

Elle absorba tout ça, prenant des notes sur son ordinateur portable et acceptant sans protester les nouvelles cartes qu’elle mit dans son sac à main. Elle remercia discrètement Edward en lui préparant à dîner ce soir-là.

Bella chercha aussi les cours de finances personnelles qui étaient offerts dans sa région, et elle trouva un cours à temps partiel auquel elle pouvait s’inscrire au collège communautaire. Après une discussion avec Edward ainsi qu’avec Jasper, elle s’inscrivit.

ooo

Edward informa Bella que la prochaine soirée de jeux aurait lieu juste après le mariage d’Alice, et ils tentèrent de réserver pour faire une démonstration.

Le samedi suivant, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Kate et Esme étaient toute réunies dans la salle d’essayage d’Eliza Rosenberg, attendant d’enfiler leurs robes pour faire les derniers ajustements. Rosalie renifla en essayant ses deux tenues. « Bean ferait mieux d’arriver bientôt, parce que je n’ai pas envie d’avoir l’air d’un éléphant dans une peau de serpent ! » 

Esme la regarda et secoua la tête. « Trésor, si j’avais paru ne serait-ce que la moitié aussi bien que toi quand j’étais enceinte de ton mari, j’aurais été aux anges ! J’étais énorme ! J’avais pris 16 kilos, mes pieds étaient enflés, et mon visage donnait l’impression que j’avais avalé un sac de guimauves ! » 

Les robes de chacune étaient magnifiques, et elles s’installèrent sur les sofas en peluche en attendant qu’Alice essaye la sienne, sirotant du champagne et grignotant des craquelins finement décorés avec une variété de garnitures.

Soudain, il y eut un bruyant « PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! » en provenance de la salle d’essayage, suivi d’un lourd silence. Les quatre femmes se dévisagèrent.

Eliza, la jeune créatrice qui était allée à l’école avec Alice et que celle-ci avait choisie pour dessiner et fabriquer toutes leurs robes, accourut pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Putain, ça ne va pas du tout ! TSUNAMI ! »

Bella se leva et se précipita dans la salle d’essayage. 

Alice se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Sa robe était splendide, et cependant elle semblait – horrifiée ?

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Ali ? N’est-ce pas la robe que tu voulais ? » Demanda Bella en fermant la porte.

Alice contempla son reflet, puis ses grands yeux bleus tirant sur le violet regardèrent Bella dans le miroir.

« Ce n’était pas supposé être comme ça, mais… » Alice ne termina pas sa phrase.

Bella secoua la tête. « Alice, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. S’il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Alice mordit sa lèvre et Bella vit qu’elle avait l’air nerveuse, voire effrayée.

« Bella, nous sommes des sœurs pour la vie, pas vrai ? Peu importe ce qui arrive ? » Questionna Alice, et le cœur de Bella se brisa en voyant l’expression craintive dans ses yeux.

« Alice, tu sais que tu es, et que tu seras toujours ma Tornade et ma meilleure amie, quoi qu’il arrive. » Bella sentit la tension nouer son estomac.

« Bella, il faut que tu fasses venir les autres ici, » dit tranquillement Alice.

Bella acquiesça et retourna en vitesse dans la salle d’attente privée.

« Où est Alice ? Y a-t-il un problème avec la robe ? » S’enquit Esme avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle veut que vous veniez toutes dans la salle d’essayage, » répondit Bella.

Elles remplirent rapidement la pièce et Bella ferma et verrouilla la porte. Tout le monde se tenait d’un côté de la salle, tandis qu’Alice se tenait à l’écart. Elle regarda Bella et tendit sa main. Bella traversa la pièce et mit sa main dans celle d’Alice.

Alice soupira et hocha la tête pour elle-même, comme si elle avait pris une décision. Elle regarda sa mère, son amie et sa belle-sœur, qui avaient toutes des expressions d’appréhension et d’inquiétude.

« Alice, ma chérie, de quoi s’agit-il ? » Demanda doucement Esme.

« Maman, euh, je ne peux pas porter cette robe… » Déclara Alice.

Esme fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Pourquoi, Ali ? Elle est sublime sur toi ! Elle est… oh. »

Alice avait pivoté en parlant, et c’est alors qu’elles virent que la fermeture Éclair n’était pas remontée.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Bon, elle l’a faite trop petite, mais ce n’est pas un problème. Elle peut… »

Alice secoua la tête et Bella la sentit lui serrer douloureusement la main.

« Elle n’est pas trop petite. Je veux dire, elle n’a pas été faite trop petite. Maman, je suis enceinte de neuf semaines… Le bébé devrait naître quelque part entre Thanksgiving et Noël… Surprise ! » Lança-t-elle avant de se plier en deux et de vomir sur le tapis rouge en peluche.

 

À suivre…


	120. Chapitre 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice craint que ses parents soient furieux en apprenant qu'elle est enceinte. Ses hormones ne font rien pour arranger les choses...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 120

Trois choses se produisirent en même temps : Bella inclina Alice vers l’arrière et la sortit de sa robe de mariage de 20 000$ avec une promptitude qu’elle ignorait posséder, Esme se mit à pleurer, et Rosalie jeta le verre d’eau de seltz qu’elle tenait dans sa main sur le tapis.

Bella conduisit une Alice en soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche et petite culotte assortie à la salle de bain. Elle nettoya son visage en silence et lui tendit le tube de dentifrice et la brosse à dents de voyage qu’elle gardait dans son sac à main. 

Alice s’assit sur le canapé en velours blanc et regarda Bella retourner dans la salle d’essayage à la hâte pour récupérer ses vêtements. Rosalie s’était assise sur la causeuse damassée avec Esme pendant que Kate allait présenter des excuses au personnel, et maintenant le tapis était en train d’être nettoyé. 

Bella pria Kate de demander qu’on leur apporte du thé, puis elle retourna voir Alice. Celle-ci s’habilla sans prononcer un mot et Bella fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d’être si tranquille ou stoïque. 

« Alice ? Parle-moi, » dit-elle.

Alice terminait les retouches de son maquillage quand elle rencontra le regard de Bella dans le miroir. « Ce n’était pas censé se produire si rapidement, » souffla-t-elle. « Jazzy et moi, on s’imaginait que ça prendrait des mois avant que je tombe enceinte, mais qui diable aurait pensé que la première semaine où j’ai arrêté de prendre la pilule… Eh bien j’ai vraiment merdé cette fois-ci. Ma mère est probablement en train d’avoir une crise cardiaque à l’heure actuelle ! » Elle finit d’appliquer le mascara sur ses cils déjà incroyablement longs, et termina par une touche de brillant à lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas, Tornade. Si c’était planifié, ce qui est de toute évidence le cas, alors premièrement pourquoi n’as-tu pas attendu après le mariage pour cesser de prendre la pilule, et deuxièmement, quel est le problème ? Esme n’est pas une personne encline à critiquer. En fait c’est l’une des personnes les plus libérales et indulgentes que j’ai jamais rencontrées, alors pourquoi est-elle si bouleversée ? » Bella regarda Alice jouer avec le chignon qu’elle s’était fait.

Finalement elle se tourna vers son amie. « Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle nous n’avons pas attendu, c’est que nous étions convaincus que ça prendrait du temps pour que je tombe enceinte, et nous voulions que ça arrive avant la fin de l’année. Alors nous avons supposé que ça se produirait au bout d’environ six mois. » Elle émit un rire dépourvu d’humour. « Je ne savais pas que j’étais fertile comme une putain de lapine ! Je veux dire, qui diable tombe enceinte durant la première semaine après avoir cessé de prendre des anovulants ? Qui ? Moi, bien entendu ! Et pour ce qui est de maman, eh bien, B, nous avons envoyé des invitations à environ trois cent cinquante personnes ! Trois cent cinquante putains de personnes, dont les deux tiers vont m’observer, m’attendre et me regarder ! Ce qui est encore pire, c’est que ça, ce mariage qui est un fiasco total, était mon choix ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Alice déposa violemment son sac à main sur le comptoir et fixa le plancher pendant un moment.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Sa bouche se retroussa en un petit sourire quand Bella tapota le siège à côté d’elle, et elle vint la rejoindre immédiatement, appuyant sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie.

« C’est moi qui ai demandé un mariage en grande pompe, parce que c’est ce que j’avais toujours voulu, et comme ma mère n’a pas eu de gros mariage, nous avions toujours convenu d’en faire un énorme pour moi. Les fleurs, le gâteau, les demoiselles et les garçons d’honneur, tout le tralala ! Diable, c’est à peine si maman a eu ce qu’on peut appeler un mariage. C’était une adolescente apeurée qui attendait un bébé. Mes parents sont des gens progressistes et toute cette merde, mais ils demeurent mes parents et je suis toujours leur petite princesse, qui va maintenant marcher le long de l’allée nuptiale, enceinte de plus de trois mois ! Ma robe n’a pas été conçue pour cacher un renflement ! Je n’ai jamais eu de rondeur de ma vie ! Je porte du 32 depuis que j’ai dix-huit ans ! »

Bella mit son bras autour des épaules d’Alice. « Tornade, tu ne peux pas sincèrement croire qu’Esme et Carlisle ne seront pas extatiques d’être grands-parents une seconde fois. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais été engrossée sur la banquette arrière de la camionnette d’un quelconque loser ! Allons ! Tu portes le bébé de Jasper ! » 

Elle adopta délibérément un ton léger et jovial. « Je veux dire, bon sang, tu portes la progéniture de Jasper Whitlock, l’idole, le tombeur de ces dames, dans ton ventre ! Ces fossettes, ces yeux coquins, cette assurance, tout ça et oui, toutes les femmes dans le monde vont te détester pendant un certain temps, mais qui s’en soucie ? »

Alice se mit à pouffer de rire à l’interprétation comique de Bella d’une fan se pâmant pour la vedette texane, même alors qu’elle essuyait quelques larmes sur ses joues. 

« Je sais, tu as raison, et nous sommes fous de joie ! Ça fait un mois maintenant que Jasper me supplie de le dire à mes parents, mais je ne voulais pas que ça fasse ombrage à tes expositions, et j’avais tellement peur. » 

Bella secoua la tête. « Petite sotte ! Oui, je suis furax que tu ne me l’aies pas dit, et de l’avoir appris quand tu as failli vomir sur mes chaussures flambant neuves, mais c’est une belle journée, Tornade ! Maintenant, pour ce qui est de me mettre au parfum, je m’attends à une soirée pyjama où tu me raconteras toute l’histoire ! »

Alice lui sourit. « C’est une histoire juteuse aussi ! » Elle remua les sourcils.

Bella rit. « Ok, je vois que tu vas mieux, petite perverse ! À présent sortons d’ici, je pense que ta mère a besoin de te parler et de voir que tu vas bien. »

Alice fit la moue mais Bella roula des yeux et attrapa sa main. « Viens, Chicken Little, j’ai des nouvelles pour toi, le ciel est déjà tombé, alors rien de plus ne peut arriver ! »

Alice sortit derrière Bella et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule de celle-ci. Esme avait arrêté de pleurer et buvait tranquillement son thé.

Rosalie et Kate s’entretenaient avec la designer. Elles regardaient la robe et parlaient à voix basse. Tout le monde leva les yeux quand Alice entra dans la pièce. Esme lui sourit en se levant.

« Viens ici, ma chérie, » dit-elle doucement en ouvrant les bras pour elle. Alice bondit à travers la salle d’essayage et lança ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

« Là, là, mon bébé, tout va bien se passer… » Dit Esme en caressant les cheveux de sa fille et en la berçant doucement sur le rythme qui semblait venir si facilement à une mère.

Bella regarda Rosalie, et elles convinrent silencieusement de les laisser seules toutes les deux.

Rosalie échangea rapidement quelques mots avec Eliza, qui ramassa la robe et s’en alla. Elle se tourna vers Esme. « Maman, Kate, Bella et moi allons nous chercher quelque chose à manger, et Eliza dit que cette salle est à votre disposition aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. De toute façon elle nous était réservée pour tout l’après-midi, Eliza n’ayant pas d’autre rendez-vous avant trois heures. Voulez-vous que nous vous rapportions quelque chose du restaurant ? »

Alice lui sourit faiblement. « Je TUERAIS pour un muffin aux carottes et un Snapple Apple glacé ! »

Esme se renfrogna subitement. « Tu as bu de l’alcool pendant le week-end, jeune fille ! »

Alice hocha la tête. « Je sais, mais mon obstétricienne gynécologue m’a donné la permission. Elle dit que tant que ça ne devient pas une habitude, un verre de vin ou deux, ou même quelque chose d’un peu plus fort à l’occasion ne causeront pas de problèmes, donc il n’y a pas de raison de s’inquiéter, maman, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ceux d’Esme devinrent de minces fentes. « Hum, eh bien nous verrons ce que ton père aura à dire sur le sujet ! Je n’approuve pas que les femmes boivent durant leur grossesse, et tu n’es déjà pas très enrobée au départ ! » 

Rosalie pouvait sentir qu’un sermon allait suivre et elle fit un signe de la tête vers la porte. « Ok alors, on vous revoit plus tard toutes les deux, après votre conversation. Un muffin aux carottes et un Snapple aux pommes pour mademoiselle Alice ! »

Rosalie, Bella et Kate quittèrent la pièce en vitesse, et une fois qu’elles furent en bas, Kate les conduisit à un petit bistrot au coin de la rue.

Alors qu’elles s’asseyaient sur une banquette d’angle, Rosalie lança un regard bleu tranchant à Bella. « Étais-tu au courant ? »

Bella secoua énergiquement la tête. « Absolument pas ! Je ne savais pas qu’Alice voulait tomber enceinte, et toi Kate ? » 

Kate sourit imperceptiblement. « J’ai eu comme l’impression qu’il y avait quelque chose au cours du week-end de Pâques. Si on regardait attentivement la façon dont ils se comportaient l’un envers l’autre, on pouvait voir que Jasper était juste un peu trop protecteur envers Alice. Il n’arrêtait pas de marcher devant elle ou de se déplacer autour d’elle quand elle bougeait. J’ai posé la question à Garrett à ce sujet, et il a dit que c’était seulement le fruit de mon imagination ! Hum ! »

Bella releva les sourcils en regardant Rosalie. « Je n’y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il faut dire que j’ai été pas mal préoccupée durant le plus clair du week-end. »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « Ouais, regarde-toi, Miss Chasseuse d’œuf ! »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire aux taquineries des deux femmes.

« Je peux honnêtement dire que je ne pensais jamais que je serais aussi… exaltée en participant à la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. Mais c’était l’atmosphère et les enfants, et puis bien entendu il y avait mon frère et ton mari, qui n’ont rien fait pour arranger les choses non plus ! Ils n’arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi, et après coup je me suis sentie vraiment stupide d’avoir piqué une crise de colère à cause de quelques œufs à moitié fondus, » avoua-t-elle.

Kate rit et tapota sa main. « Tu sais quoi ? Il n’y a rien de mal à être enfantine de temps en temps. J’aime l’enthousiasme d’Emmett pour les jeux et ce genre de choses. Il y a une innocence et une passion à son sujet qui n’ont pas de prix. »

Rosalie sourit pour montrer son accord. « Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs concernant son comportement puéril, mais la vérité c’est que je ne changerais pas une chose à son sujet. Emmett est l’homme le plus aimant, expressif, gentil, doux et viril que je connais. Croyez-moi, il sait quand mettre sa puérilité de côté, et sa nature dominante, sexy et exigeante se pointe et – BANG ! – je fonds à ses pieds ! » 

Bella et Kate fixèrent Rosalie avec des yeux énormes. « Um, d’accord, wow. Tellement plus que ce que je pourrais jamais vouloir savoir… » Marmonna Bella en essayant de chasser de sa tête les images que Rosalie avait évoquées.

« Alors, as-tu commencé à chercher un endroit et une robe pour ton mariage ? » Demanda Kate une fois que leur repas eut été servi. Elles avaient toutes commandé une part de quiche et une salade de jardin avec du thé glacé.

Bella mâcha sa nourriture en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de répondre à la question.

« Hmm, non, en fait. J’ai dit à Edward que nous devrions attendre jusqu’après le mariage d’Ali et de Jasper pour prendre des dispositions… »

« Bella, c’est de la folie ! Ça va déjà être l’été ! Tu as moins de deux mois et demi pour te préparer ! Tu dois commencer à regarder maintenant. Tu veux faire ça dans le coin, non ? » Rosalie n’était pas vraiment surprise par la réponse de Bella.

Celle-ci commença à bouger, mal à l’aise. « Rose, regarde, tu sais que je ne veux pas de gros fla-fla, alors je pensais faire quelque chose de vraiment simple, tu sais. Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une robe dans les tons de crème. Je pensais célébrer sur la plage ou quelque part où nous pourrions tous être en tenues décontractées, les gars pourraient porter des pantalons chino et des chemises blanches, et les… qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Bella alors que Rosalie semblait sur le point d’exploser.

« Un mariage au bord de la plage ? Des chinos ? Es-tu devenue folle ? Des chinos ? Sérieusement Bella, des chinos ? » Bella sentit tous les yeux dans le petit restaurant braqués sur leur table. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son visage par vagues.

« Pourrais-tu s’il te plaît arrêter de dire ‘chinos’ comme si je venais de t’avouer que j’avais la peste noire ! » Siffla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à Kate sous la table. « Et toi, peux-tu s’il te plaît cesser de ricaner et prendre ma défense ? »

Kate rit plus fort que jamais, et bientôt Bella et Rosalie se joignirent à elle. Leur serveur les zieuta avec suspicion. Rosalie ricana. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de te marier dans ces horribles jeans délavés et ces vieux tee-shirts que vous portez parfois tous les deux ! Tu pourrais ‘habiller’ ce look en y ajoutant une des chemises à carreaux d’Edward et tes vieux baskets ! » Grinça-t-elle, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de mes Converse, et ne songe même pas à toucher à son vieux Levi’s 501 ! Je vais t’achever, Rosalie Cullen, je suis sérieuse ! » Rétorqua Bella.

Les yeux de Kate s’agrandirent quand elle comprit l’allusion. « Hmm, le vieux 501 d’Edward… s’agit-il de son pantalon de Dom, Bella ? »

Bella gémit et enfouit son visage enflammé dans ses mains. « Argh ! Je ne peux vous emmener nulle part sans que vous ne tentiez de m’embarrasser ! »

Quand elles se furent calmées, Bella essaya de s’expliquer. « Écoute, Rose, sérieusement, ni Edward ni moi ne voulons d’une grosse célébration, et je pense que vos parents auront assez de stress avec les dernières combines des Cullen ! Je songeais vraiment à simplement trouver une petite plage quelque part, envoyer valser nos chaussures et juste se marier. J’aurais aimé me marier en Italie, mais il n’y a pas moyen d’arranger ça, parce qu’Edward et Jasper doivent être à Comic-Con la semaine suivante. Edward ne veut pas de tapage médiatique autour de notre mariage, alors… » Elle haussa les épaules et attendit que Rosalie se mette à argumenter avec elle.

Rosalie la surprit en reculant sur la banquette, tapotant son ventre gonflé. « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu’un mariage sur la plage est une idée géniale. Nous devons juste trouver un lieu, peut-être que Kate et moi nous pourrions faire des recherches pour toi ? » Kate hocha la tête ; elle avait déjà des idées, mais elle voulait d’abord en parler à Garrett.

Rosalie poursuivit. « Je vous imagine très bien tous les deux au bord de la plage, mais puis-je juste te dire que tu devrais malgré tout avoir la robe de mariage que tu veux ? Même si tu ne porteras pas de chaussures. » Elle sourit à l’expression étonnée de Bella.

« Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse ! Va pour avoir un mariage plaisant sur une plage quelque part, mais mettons-nous au moins sur notre 31. Tu pourras porter une robe époustouflante qui fera baver de désir ce cher Eddie, non pas que tu aies besoin de grand-chose pour le faire saliver, mais je dis ça comme ça… » Kate et Bella éclatèrent de rire.

« Rosalie Cullen, on dirait que tu ne parles que de sexe ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour Bean d’entendre ce genre de discours, tu sais, » la taquina Bella.

Rosalie roula des yeux en luttant pour se mettre sur ses pieds. « Ah, s’te plaît, B ! Comme si nos enfants n’allaient pas devoir supporter des parents qui s’arrachent l’un l’autre leurs vêtements à tout moment ! »

Elles riaient toujours quand elles se dirigèrent vers une petite boulangerie à un pâté de maisons de l’atelier de couture pour y acheter une demi-douzaine de muffins aux carottes et deux bouteilles de Snapple.

ooo

C’est avec un mélange d’appréhension et de soulagement qu’Alice regarda la porte se fermer, la laissant seule avec sa mère.

Esme mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à elle. Alice rencontra les yeux de sa mère à contrecœur. Elle s’attendait à y voir de la colère, de la déception et de la consternation. Elle fut ravie de voir seulement de l’amour et du souci dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

« Je suis désolée, maman, » murmura-t-elle. 

Esme mordit sa lèvre en regardant le visage effrayé de sa fille. « Alichat ! Il n’y a pas de raison d’être désolée, Trésor ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Je suis juste navrée que ton père ne soit pas ici pour partager ce moment avec nous. Maintenant, pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas comment tu t’es retrouvée enceinte juste quelques semaines avant ton mariage, et ensuite nous pourrons décider quoi faire au sujet de ta robe, » dit-elle tranquillement, et juste comme ça, la crise prit fin. Alice savait que quoi qu’il arrive par la suite ou quoi qu’elles décident, sa mère n’allait pas l’abandonner ou la rejeter comme la mère d’Esme avait abandonné sa fille. Alice avait honte d’avoir douté de ses parents.

Elle lança ses bras autour du cou d’Esme et la serra très fort. « Je t’aime tellement, maman ! Merci d’accepter la situation si facilement ! »

Esme se sourit à elle-même en étreignant Alice et en embrassant le dessus de ses doux cheveux couleur d’encre. « Oh, Alice ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas t’aimer ou ne pas accepter ta grossesse ? Tu es mon enfant ! » Elles se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire. « Mais tu ferais mieux d’avoir une bonne explication à fournir à ton père, ou alors il voudra probablement emprunter le revolver de Charlie ! »

Elles passèrent les minutes suivantes à parler et à apaiser les tensions. Alice essaya de nouveau sa robe de mariage, et cette fois-ci Esme fit quelques suggestions valables.

Elles rencontrèrent l’amie d’Alice et prirent des dispositions pour que des changements subtils soient apportés à sa robe afin de l’adapter au léger épaississement de sa taille et à son ventre un peu arrondi. La robe n’avait pas de bretelles et le buste avait vaguement la forme d’un cœur. Elle était ajustée jusqu’au-dessous des hanches, et à partir de là elle s’évasait jusqu’au sol. La strate supérieure de la robe était constituée de la plus belle broderie française superposée à de la mousseline, et c’est avec ce tissu qu’elles trouvèrent la solution. Il fut décidé qu’une bande d’étoffe serait drapée en diagonal sur la région de son estomac. Ce subterfuge cacherait tout indice de la condition d’Alice et permettrait l’utilisation de textile supplémentaire. 

Alice insista sur le fait que Jasper et elle devraient parler à Carlisle ce soir-là puisque la famille était invitée à dîner chez eux, et Esme en convint.

Kate et Garrett se rendaient à une réception le même soir, et donc Kate dit au revoir aux quatre femmes. Anderson conduisit Esme, Rosalie, Bella et Alice chez cette dernière.

Rosalie avait demandé une soirée italienne, aussi Bella commença-t-elle à préparer de grands plateaux garnis de tranches de tomates avec mozzarella et basilic, de cœurs d’artichauts farcis, de minces tranches de salami et de jambon, d’olives noires et vertes et de petites tranches de pain croûté italien grillé et arrosé d’huile d’olive et saupoudré d’herbes fraîchement coupées. 

Une fois que les antipasti furent prêts et entreposés au frais, Bella et Rosalie s’attaquèrent aux divers plats. Tous les Cullen appréciaient la cuisine italienne, alors Bella s’était assurée d’apporter plus qu’assez d’ingrédients avec elle de manière à ce que Rosalie et Alice aient des repas pour le lendemain. 

Elle prépara un peu de tout : une montagne de tortellini arrabiata, de penne alle vongole et de fettuccine alfredo, puis un risotto pescatore, et finalement des escalopes de poulet au Marsala. Pour dessert il y avait du tiramisu qui allait être servi avec du café et de la liqueur d’Amaretto.

Alice et Esme tinrent compagnie à Bella et à Rosalie dans la cuisine et elles bavardèrent avec excitation de la grossesse d’Alice.

Esme commença à raconter à sa fille et à ses belles-filles qu’elle comptait ouvrir toutes les pièces supplémentaires à Cullen Crest. Elle expliqua que lorsque la maison avait été ‘modernisée’ juste avant le tournant du vingtième siècle, toutes les chambres au deuxième étage avaient été rénovées de manière à ce que chacune d’entre elles ait une salle de bain attenante. Il y avait à l’origine cinq de ces suites sur cet étage, chacune étant constituée d’une chambre des maîtres et d’un dressing qui menait à une salle de bain avec toutes les commodités. Il y avait une seconde porte dans la salle de bain, laquelle ouvrait sur une chambre plus petite, qui était originellement destinée aux domestiques ou utilisée comme pouponnière. La raison pour laquelle ces salles de bain étaient si grandes, expliqua Esme, c’est parce qu’il y en avait deux à l’origine.

« Démolir tous ces murs semble être un travail colossal, maman, » dit Alice avec doute. 

Esme rayonnait. « Tu sais que ton père et moi voulons bientôt prendre une semi-retraite, et ce sera le projet parfait pour nous deux ! Je veux aussi déplacer Edward et Bella sur notre étage, de sorte que quand les enfants seront assez vieux, ils déménageront tous au troisième étage pour avoir leur propre espace, mais je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu’après la venue des bébés, sans quoi Edward et Bella ne pourront pas dormir ! » Esme rit de bon cœur avec Alice car elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point Edward devenait de mauvaise humeur quand il n’avait pas assez d’heures de sommeil. 

Bella écouta les trois femmes parler des symptômes éprouvés durant la grossesse, certains de ceux-ci lui faisant relever les sourcils.

« Ok ! C’est beaucoup trop d’information ! Merci de nous dire que les femmes enceintes sont insatiables, mais je n’ai VRAIMENT pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait à Emmett la semaine dernière, derrière les colonnes de la chapelle ! » Lança Bella avec pudibonderie, mais alors elle fronça les sourcils. « Attends une minute, quelles colonnes ? Étiez-vous… oh mon Dieu, Emmett et toi avez utilisé les WC ? »

Rosalie hocha la tête en souriant.

« Quand ? » Demanda Bella sans enthousiasme. Elle regarda Alice, qui fixait sa belle-sœur avec admiration pendant qu’Esme se souriait à elle-même, prenant des notes sur son iPad, pour les chambres de bébé, sans aucun doute. 

Rosalie sourit de plus belle. « Eh bien, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c’était pend… »

« Non ! En fait je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous êtes franchement impossibles tous les deux ! » Répondit Bella.

À ce moment-là la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, et Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et Edward passèrent le seuil. Ils étaient tous fraîchement douchés et très beaux dans leurs jeans et tee-shirts.

Alice sauta immédiatement du tabouret de bar sur lequel elle était perchée et se précipita sur Jasper, le poussant vers leur chambre à coucher.

Carlisle alla rejoindre Esme qui s’était empressée de ranger son iPad et il embrassa sa femme avec un regard perplexe.

« Hé, Chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-il en regardant suspicieusement Esme, Rosalie et Bella.

Bella se tourna vivement vers la cuisinière tandis que Rosalie se levait et allait embrasser Emmett. 

Edward regarda sa mère et Bella alors qu’Emmett regardait d’abord Rosalie, puis Bella. Rosalie était bonne pour afficher un visage neutre, mais Emmett la connaissait trop bien. Il plissa les yeux en embrassant son front et en frottant son ventre distraitement. Esme et Bella étaient de terribles menteuses, et leurs visages étaient comme des livres ouverts. Il était évident pour Emmett, Edward et Carlisle que quelque chose se tramait.

Carlisle attendait toujours qu’Esme lui réponde et il releva un sourcil à son intention en caressant doucement le bracelet à son bras.

Merde ! Songea Esme pour elle-même.

« Esme, que se passe-t-il ? » Répéta-t-il doucement, mais avec des yeux on ne peut plus éloquents.

« Rien ! Alors, comment a été votre match ? As-tu montré aux garçons de quelle étoffe sont faits les champions ? » Répliqua Esme avec animation pour couvrir le silence embarrassant.

Rosalie sourit et secoua la tête, et Bella l’entendit marmonner qu’elle ne leur demanderait jamais de mentir pour elle.

Bella garda le dos tourné à l’assemblée. Elle pouvait sentir Edward la fixer, mais elle savait que si elle rencontrait ses yeux, elle allait tout gâcher.

Elle glapit en sentant une main sur sa hanche.

« Isabella ? »

Putain de merde ! Elle se rappela qu’elle portait son collier et elle sut avec un serrement de cœur qu’elle allait aboutir sur le banc de fessée pour avoir défié son Dom, ou bien ruiner la nouvelle qu’Alice et Jasper avaient l’intention d’annoncer. 

Juste au moment où elle se préparait à se retourner pour faire face à son Maître, Alice prit la parole depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

« Euh, pourrions-nous avoir votre attention s’il vous plaît ? » Dit-elle.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et elle se retourna. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Alice et Jasper.

Carlisle fronçait les sourcils ; il savait que peu importe ce qu’Alice avait à dire, c’était la raison pour laquelle Esme et Bella avaient l’air de deux personnes ayant échappé à un sort pire que la mort. 

Alice resta dans le cercle protecteur des bras de son fiancé. Rien que le fait d’avoir Jasper à ses côtés lui donnait du courage et la calmait.

Elle regarda autour de la pièce. Esme lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Elle ignora les regards pénétrants de ses frères et elle se concentra finalement sur son père. Carlisle était le héros d’Alice d’aussi loin qu’elle pouvait se rappeler. Elle adorait son père, et par-dessus tout, elle avait toujours cherché son approbation. 

« Euh, papa, Jasper et moi… nous allons… eh bien, nous… euh, nous… » Elle était à court de mots, se préparant à voir son père choqué et consterné. Elle sentit Jasper serrer son bras autour de sa taille.

« Carlisle, Esme, Alice et moi attendons un bébé. Alice est seulement dans sa neuvième semaine de grossesse, et nous ne pourrions pas être plus heureux. Nous sommes désolés si ce n’est pas le meilleur moment, mais nous avions prévu ce bébé et nous espérons que vous serez heureux aussi, vous tous. » La voix calme et tranquille de Jasper retentit clairement dans la pièce silencieuse.

Il regarda Carlisle avec insistance, puis Emmett, et finalement Edward. Il aimait et respectait ces hommes plus que n’importe quel autre homme de sa connaissance. Carlisle était plus qu’un père pour lui. Edward et Emmett étaient ses meilleurs amis et il les considérait comme des frères. Carlisle aussi était l’un de ses meilleurs amis, et Jasper avait pressé Alice d’annoncer sa grossesse à ses parents des semaines plus tôt, mais elle n’avait pas arrêté de remettre ça à plus tard, avec des promesses et des excuses.

Personne ne parut respirer pendant un long moment. Alice appuya une main protectrice sur son ventre en regardant son père. Elle sentit Jasper mettre sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de protection qui était instinctif et vieux comme le monde.

Ce geste en apparence anodin rompit le charme. Carlisle regarda sa petite fille et l’homme qu’il aimait comme un fils, et soudain il avança vers eux, les bras grands ouverts.

« C’est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! » S’exclama-t-il en fermant les bras autour d’eux. Alice enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son père, le serrant étroitement, et se mit à pleurer dans son tee-shirt.

« Hé là, pas de larmes, Princesse. C’est la meilleure des nouvelles ! » Dit-il en clignant des yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes. Il regarda Jasper par-dessus la tête de sa fille. « Félicitations, fils, » murmura-t-il, et Jasper put enfin expirer.

« Merci, papa, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Jasper Whitlock ! Qu’avez-vous fait, toi et ma sœur ? » Aboya Emmett.

Jasper commença à rire et se retourna pour voir ses futurs beaux-frères debout côte à côte avec leurs bras croisés, le foudroyant du regard.

« Eh bien, tu vois, ça se passe comme ça. Il y a un tuyau d’arrosage et un jardin… » Débuta-t-il, mais il s’interrompit subitement alors qu’Emmett lui faisait une prise de tête, Edward lui enlevant ses chaussures et Carlisle ouvrant les portes de la terrasse arrière.

Jasper combattit vaillamment, mais il n’était pas de taille contre Emmett, Carlisle et Edward, et en quelques minutes il fut jeté dans la piscine. 

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Rugit-il en écartant ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux. Il se tenait dans la partie peu profonde de la piscine, lançant des regards mauvais aux trois hommes en train de s’esclaffer. Derrière eux, il pouvait voir les visages stupéfiés de leurs femmes.

« C’était pour quoi, ça ? » S’enquit-il sèchement.

« C’était pour avoir engrossé notre sœur et ne pas nous l’avoir dit ! » Ricana Edward.

« C’était pour avoir gardé ça secret et pour avoir engrossé notre sœur ! » Railla Emmett.

« C’était pour avoir mis ma fille enceinte avant votre mariage ridiculement extravagant, » lança Carlisle en tapotant les épaules de ses fils. « Bon travail, les gars ! »

Alice sortit dehors en courant, suivie de près par les autres. Elle cria après ses frères et fustigea son père du regard en tendant des serviettes à Jasper.

Il adressa un sourire narquois aux trois hommes tandis qu’Esme, Bella et Rosalie les engueulaient vertement.

Jasper retira son tee-shirt et fit tomber le vêtement détrempé à ses pieds.

Ensuite il enleva ses chaussettes et déboutonna son jean.

Alice poussa un petit cri. « Jasper, t’as rien sous ton jean ? Remonte ton pantalon ! »

C’est tout ce qu’il fallut pour que les trois autres femmes arrêtent de parler et se retournent vivement pour regarder Jasper qui sourit effrontément, remua les sourcils et baissa son jean.

« Oh Seigneur ! » Lança une Esme abasourdie en se rinçant l’œil avant que Carlisle ne couvre résolument ses yeux avec sa main.

« Mince alors ! » S’exclama Bella alors qu’Edward la tirait dans son dos.

« Wow… » Ajouta Rosalie en admirant le spectacle impressionnant avant qu’Emmett ne grogne et la retourne vers lui. 

Alice fut tentée de pousser Jasper dans la piscine encore une fois tandis qu’elle lui lançait une autre serviette. « Couvre-toi TOUT DE SUITE ! » Gronda-t-elle avec agacement, au comble de l’excitation.

Jasper prit son temps pour s’essuyer avant d’enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches. La serviette pendait dangereusement bas, et la ligne de duvet sur son abdomen plongeait sous la serviette de manière invitante.

Alice prit sa main. « Excusez-nous s’il vous plaît, » dit-elle en vitesse, et elle entraîna Jasper vers leur chambre avec précipitation.

Quand ils l’atteignirent, Alice le tira à l’intérieur et claqua la porte pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle poussa Jasper contre le mur et sauta pour enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

« Alice… oh merde… » Gémit-il en sentant son centre incandescent presser contre son phallus. 

« Attends, Clochette, la famille… putain… » La petite main d’Alice l’empoigna fermement.

« Baise-moi, Jazz, baise-moi maintenant ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Jasper la porta sur le lit et la glissa le long de son corps.

Alice regarda dans ses yeux sombres orageux, affamée, mais pour autre chose que de la nourriture… 

ooo

Une fois qu’ils se furent remis du choc d’avoir vu Jasper dans ‘toute sa gloire,’ ils retournèrent à l’intérieur, où Bella mit la touche finale au dîner pendant que Rosalie et Esme dressaient la table. Entre-temps Emmett sortit quelques bières du frigo, et après en avoir offert à Edward et à Carlisle, ils s’installèrent devant l’écran plat géant dans la salle de séjour.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit à propos du fait qu’il fallut vingt minutes à Jasper pour prendre sa douche et se changer, ou qu’Alice l’avait de toute évidence rejoint dans la douche.

Jasper alla chercher une bouteille de champagne dans le réfrigérateur et ajouta des flûtes à champagne sur la table juste avant que Bella n’annonce que le dîner était prêt.

La conversation fut légère tandis que les grands plats de hors-d’œuvre étaient passés autour de la table. Carlisle s’éclaircit la gorge quand Bella et Alice commencèrent à débarrasser la table des assiettes d’antipasti. 

« Bella, chérie, pourrais-tu s’il te plaît t’asseoir un instant ? Alice, s’il te plaît, assieds-toi, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Écoutez, tout le monde, j’aimerais que nous parlions un peu de la situation d’Alice, d’accord ? » Il sourit à Alice afin qu’elle sache qu’il n’était pas fâché. « Alors je sais que tu as dit que ce bébé était planifié, et c’est formidable, mais pourquoi as-tu essayé de tomber enceinte juste quelques mois avant le mariage du siècle ? » Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je suis confus. »

Jasper prit la main d’Alice et acquiesça. « Je sais que notre timing n’est pas parfait, mais Alice et moi avions toujours prévu qu’elle tombe enceinte cette année. Nous ne pensions tout simplement pas que ça arriverait si vite. Ça faisait seulement une semaine qu’elle avait arrêté de prendre la pilule quand nous… » Emmett et Edward mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

Les joues de Jasper rosirent et il foudroya les deux frères du regard. « Vous, espèces de crétins, vous ne rendez certainement pas les choses plus faciles, vous savez ! » Le regard noir qu’il leur lança ne fit que les rendre encore plus contents d’eux-mêmes.

« Nous le savons, » dit Edward en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna vers Emmett, et ils ricanèrent et cognèrent leurs poings ensemble en travers de la table.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Edward, Emmett, cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins – continue, Jasper, tu disais qu’il a fallu environ une semaine pour concevoir ? »

Jasper hocha rapidement la tête. « Oui. C’est-à-dire, nous sommes allés voir la gynécologue et elle a confirmé la grossesse d’Alice à cinq semaines. Le bébé devrait naître juste après Thanksgiving, vers la première semaine de décembre. » 

« Est-ce qu’on peut manger maintenant ? J’ai faim, » se lamenta Emmett, et Rosalie opina avec enthousiasme.

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ouais, papa, il y a deux femmes enceintes à cette table, et Emmett, alors tu dois nous donner à manger s’te plaît ! »

Carlisle rit et sourit à Bella. « S’il te plaît, Bella, nourris mes enfants affamés. » 

Cette fois Esme se leva pour l’aider. 

Elles servirent tous les plats principaux en même temps, faisant grincer la table sous le poids de la nourriture. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Jasper pour se lever et verser un peu de champagne à tout le monde. Carlisle sourcilla en le voyant offrir aussi du champagne à Alice.

Jasper reprit sa place et Carlisle se leva. « À Jasper et Alice. Je suis ravi que vous n’ayez pas pris la décision de tomber enceinte à la légère et que vous soyez bénis avec la venue d’un enfant. Prenez soin l’un de l’autre, prends soin de toi, Princesse, et ça signifie que tu ne dois plus boire une goutte d’alcool ! » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire, mais Alice savait qu’il était très sérieux à propos de la dernière partie de son discours.

Le reste du repas se passa bien. Emmett et Edward taquinèrent Jasper sans pitié, ce qui amusa énormément Bella. Alice raconta à ses parents comment s’étaient déroulées ses deux visites chez son médecin, et Carlisle prit note mentalement de vérifier la réputation du docteur Beth Chandler. Elle avait l’air jeune et inexpérimentée, et il ne voulait courir aucun risque avec sa Princesse. Il désapprouvait toute consommation d’alcool ou de tabac durant la grossesse et il voulait aussi découvrir comment Jasper et Alice comptaient modifier leur ‘temps de jeu.’

Carlisle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’ils faisaient dans l’intimité de leur chambre à coucher ou de leur salle de jeux, mais à mesure qu’Esme et lui en apprenaient davantage sur le style de vie, il devenait de plus en plus conscient des dangers de ne pas utiliser correctement certains équipements, et il ne savait pas comment les couples modifiaient leur comportement quand une grossesse survenait. Il décida qu’il allait en parler à Demetri, son professeur.

Emmett demanda si les plans pour leur mariage avaient changé, et Alice lui dit que tout allait se passer tel que prévu. Elle avait demandé à ses deux frères d’être ses témoins, et bien qu’elle ait demandé à Bella et à Rosalie d’être ses demoiselles d’honneur, Rosalie avait refusé en raison de la date de son accouchement trop rapprochée de la date du mariage. Kate était heureuse de prendre la place de celle-ci pendant que Garrett allait accompagner Rosalie à la cérémonie et à la réception.

Esme rit à la perspective de cet échange de couple, le comparant à un épisode de Wife Swap. En plus des quelque trois cent vingt invités, les attachés de presse et l’agent de Jasper s’en étaient donné à cœur joie en invitant une vingtaine de membres de la presse nationale et internationale à assister à la noce.

Jasper avait été consterné quand Alice avait suggéré la première qu’ils invitent des membres de la presse à leur mariage. Alice avait tenté de le raisonner, arguant que s’il y avait des journalistes pour couvrir l’événement, il n’y aurait pas de raison pour qu’il y ait des hélicoptères, des paparazzi, et autres trouble-fêtes. Ses arguments étant très convaincants, ils avaient fait un compromis : la presse quitterait après la cérémonie et après que les photos officielles aient été prises.

Presque toute la ville de St. Helena allait assister au mariage. La plupart des habitants de la ville voulaient voir Alice Cullen ‘l’enfant terrible’ épouser un ‘pauvre couillon’, ainsi que s’était exprimé le chef du Conseil Municipal lors de la plus récente réunion.

Alice avait été une épine dans le pied des habitants de St. Helena pendant des années. Le problème était que peu de gens étaient capables de résister à sa beauté et à sa personnalité pétillante. Les gens regrettaient seulement d’avoir permis à Alice de n’en faire qu’à sa guise après que les dommages aient été faits.

C’était un peu à contrecœur que Jasper avait invité sa mère au mariage. Il avait également invité ses deux sœurs cadettes, Rachel et Becky, car il était toujours proche d’elles, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé d’inviter qui que ce soit d’autre de sa famille. C’était particulièrement valable pour son père et son frère Rick.

Rick avait réussi à diviser la famille Whitlock en deux grâce aux mensonges qu’il avait répandus au sujet de la visite que Jasper lui avait rendue, et son père avait menacé de lui ‘régler son compte’ si jamais il approchait à nouveau de la famille. La mère de Jasper était tellement faible et fatiguée qu’au début elle avait eu peur de parler à Jasper, mais après quelques cajoleries et un coup de fil éploré d’Alice, elle avait accepté de prendre l’avion pour venir au mariage.

Jasper soupçonnait son père d’être physiquement violent envers sa mère, mais il n’avait pas de preuves, et aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne voulait lui dire la vérité. 

Quand tout le monde quitta la maison ce soir-là, Jasper attira Alice dans ses bras et l’embrassa doucement.

« Hmm, comment te sens-tu, Clochette ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Alice lui sourit. « Merveilleusement bien, maintenant que le secret a finalement été révélé ! » Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit l’un des contenants de restes de nourriture. Elle fredonna de contentement en prenant une fourchette et s’assit au comptoir. 

« Hmm, du poulet Piccata froid, hmmm… Tu en veux ? » S’enquit-elle après avoir remarqué que Jasper était assis avec le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, l’observant en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il secoua la tête. « Non merci, Darlin’, mais que ça ne t’arrête surtout pas. Tu sais, j’ai eu droit à tout un sermon de la part de Carlisle concernant ta consommation d’alcool ! » Dit-il en émettant un petit rire.

Alice secoua la tête et roula des yeux. « Tu sais qu’il va aussi te faire un sermon au sujet de notre ‘vie sexuelle’, » fit-elle remarquer avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Jasper commença à protester, mais elle secoua la tête encore une fois et haussa les épaules. « Je te l’ai dit, Jazzy, il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet, il faut juste que tu sois prêt à l’affronter quand il te posera des questions. Si tu veux lui dire de garder son nez en dehors de nos affaires, alors fais-le ! Parce que tu sais, s’il me questionne, je vais lui dire d’aller se faire voir ailleurs, » dit-elle en remettant le contenant de poulet Piccata dans le réfrigérateur.

Jasper la regarda laver et sécher ses mains. Il savait qu’il devait mettre des gants blancs avec elle car elle était instable émotionnellement, mais il devait aussi remettre les pendules à l’heure.

« Alice, je t’ai dit que nous devons parler à Garrett, à Stanley et à Bernice à ce sujet. Tu sais que je ne veux rien faire dans la salle de jeux avant que nous leur ayons parlé de ta grossesse… » Dit-il avec une trace d’impatience dans la voix.

Depuis le jour où Alice avait eu la confirmation qu’elle était enceinte, Jasper avait refusé de l’emmener dans la salle de jeux. Il voulait en parler à son docteur, mais Alice était réticente à révéler tant de détails de leur vie privée, même si Jasper lui avait rappelé que son obstétricienne était tenue au secret professionnel. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. 

Jasper avait accepté avec réticence d’agir selon la volonté d’Alice à condition qu’ils parlent à Garrett ainsi qu’à Stanley et à Bernice, qui avaient des enfants et qui continuaient malgré tout à mener ce style de vie très activement. 

Alice était fâchée que Jasper ne lui mette pas son collier en tout temps et qu’il refuse de ‘jouer’ avec elle, et elle avait été impossible les fois où elle avait son collier, essayant de le pousser à réagir, même si c’était de façon négative ! Jusqu’à présent, Jasper avait refusé de revenir sur sa décision, mais sa patience commençait à s’étioler.

Alice sentit son estomac faire un bond en voyant l’éclat dangereux dans les yeux de Jasper. Elle savait qu’il était sur le point de craquer à la façon dont sa bouche était légèrement crispée, sa mâchoire devenant plus saillante alors qu’il la serrait pour combattre son impatience.

Elle savait que ses lamentations l’irritaient, et elle espérait qu’il arrête de se montrer si poule mouillée et qu’il finisse par s’emporter ! Il avait la patience de Job, et parfois ça la rendait folle !

« Mais Jaaaaazzzz, je suis tellement excitée… S’te plaîîîîît, allons dans la salle de jeux… S’te plaîîîît ! » Geignit Alice en faisant la moue et en battant de ses longs cils.

Jasper jura en s’éloignant du comptoir. « Va te coucher, Mary Alice, et c’est un ordre ! » Lança-t-il en se précipitant dans son bureau dont il claqua la porte.

Alice resta seule dans la cuisine. Eh ben merde, même le fait de me conduire en chipie n’a aucun effet sur lui ! Hmm, il y a encore un truc que je peux essayer, se dit-elle en allant rapidement prendre sa douche. Elle espérait que ça fonctionnerait et qu’elle recevrait bientôt la fessée dont elle avait tant envie.

Jasper s’affala dans son fauteuil en cuir et laissa échapper un gloussement involontaire. Il avait travaillé avec les gens les plus capricieux de l’industrie, il avait vécu avec sa famille, pour l’amour du ciel, il avait affaire à la presse, aux paparazzi et aux publicitaires presque tous les jours, mais il n’y avait que Mary Alice Cullen qui pouvait le rendre dingue tout en lui souriant si suavement !

« Putain, je jure qu’elle peut faire brailler un homme adulte ! » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il regarda sa montre puis s’empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro familier.

« Allô ? »

« G, c’est Jasper. J’espère que je n’appelle pas trop tard, mais j’ai besoin de conseils… »

Vingt minutes et deux coups de fil plus tard, Jasper déposa le téléphone et sourit sinistrement. Son appel à Garrett puis celui à Stanley avaient été vraiment très utiles et instructifs. Mlle Alice allait avoir un réveil brutal.

Il sortit de son bureau et éteignit les lumières en se rendant à leur chambre. Quand il pénétra dans celle-ci, il s’arrêta net.

Alice était agenouillée sur le sol, nue, dans sa pose d’inspection avec les mains derrière la tête. Elle avait allumé un feu, et la chaude lueur des flammes dansait sur son corps, faisant tressaillir la verge de Jasper dans son jean.

Il siffla d’agacement. Alice représentait l’image parfaite de la soumission avec ses cheveux pendants qui jetaient une ombre sur son visage et ses cuisses ouvertes qui laissaient seulement suggérer ce qu’il ne pouvait pas voir.

Cependant, il était en colère. Elle poussait ses boutons une fois de plus, dans l’espoir d’obtenir une réaction de sa part. Eh bien, songea-t-il, elle risque de le regretter !

Jasper passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête, ses bottes et ses chaussettes allant vite rejoindre celui-ci.

Il alla se placer devant elle. « Je t’ai donné une directive, Mary Alice, quelle était-elle ? » Questionna-t-il sévèrement.

Alice ne répondit pas.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Vous avez dit que je devais aller me coucher. » La voix d’Alice était calme et posée, ce qui alimenta la colère de Jasper.

« Regarde-moi ! » Alice releva la tête et ses yeux améthyste rencontrèrent son regard sombre et orageux. Il n’y avait aucune trace de réticence ou de regret sur son visage, ce qui contribua à affermir la détermination de Jasper.

« Donc tu as compris l’ordre que je t’ai donné, et malgré tout tu as choisi de me défier ouvertement. Pourquoi ? Et tu as intérêt à me fournir une bonne raison, » dit-il en croisant les bras et en arquant un sourcil à son intention.

Alice pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentait un peu plus hésitante d’avoir voulu jouer les petites roublardes. Jasper avait l’air vraiment furieux contre elle, et même si elle savait qu’il préférerait se couper le bras plutôt que de lui faire du mal, elle savait également qu’il avait de nombreuses ruses pour la punir…

« Je voulais jouer dans la salle de jeux, et je pensais que si vous voyiez que j’étais disposée, vous changeriez d’idée, » expliqua-t-elle. Putain, ça semblait vraiment minable comme raison quand elle le disait à voix haute. Elle savait pourtant très bien que ce genre de comportement de sa part allait la mettre dans la merde !

Jasper dévisagea Alice tellement longtemps qu’elle commença à s’agiter. C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis des années. Il y avait belle lurette qu’elle avait appris comment tenir la pose, parfois pendant des heures sans bouger d’un centimètre.

Il faut que j’aille au petit coin ! Pensa-t-elle, paniquée. C’était un des inconvénients d’être enceinte. Sa vessie était devenue microscopique !

Jasper releva les sourcils mais ne dit rien. « Lève-toi et va à la salle de bain. Je suggère que tu en profites pleinement, car il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi d’y aller la prochaine fois. Reviens ici lorsque tu auras fini. Magne-toi ! » Aboya-t-il.

Alice se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle s’assit sur la cuvette des toilettes avec soulagement, se mordant la lèvre en se demandant ce que Jasper allait faire. Elle sentit un flot d’humidité qui n’avait rien à voir avec sa vessie s’écouler entre ses petites lèvres.

Elle se lava les mains et retourna à la hâte se placer devant Jasper.

« Grimpe sur le lit ; je veux que tu te mettes sur tes mains et tes genoux, » dit-il, et Alice faillit sautiller en bougeant pour lui obéir.

Une fois qu’elle fut en position, Jasper prit les jouets qu’il avait rassemblés et les mit sur la table de chevet. Il prit deux oreillers et les plaça sous les hanches d’Alice. Elle était tellement excitée qu’elle commit l’erreur de remuer son cul à la perspective de ce qui allait venir et elle poussa un cri de surprise quand la main de Jasper atterrit sur son postérieur.

« Aïe ! Tu ne m’as pas avertie ! » S’indigna-t-elle, saisissant ses fesses avec ses deux mains.

L’instant suivant, Alice se retrouva le cul en l’air sur le lit, ses mains tenues devant elle par une des mains de Jasper, ses épaules et sa tête à plat sur le matelas tandis qu’il était penché sur son dos, son souffle chaud dans son oreille.

« Oh, je pense que c’est le moindre de tes soucis, Mary Alice. Tu vas réaliser au cours des prochains mois que même si tu portes mon enfant, ton cul est encore utilisable, et de plus d’une façon. Considère-toi avertie, Salope, tu es à moi et à moi seul ! Tu n’es pas au-dessus de ton Maître, pas plus que tu n’es à l’abri d’une punition, comme tu es sur le point de le découvrir. Tu peux et tu seras sucée, baisée, fessée, léchée et pincée à de nombreux endroits et de différentes manières. »

Il rit diaboliquement. « Donne-moi tes pouces, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » Alice était perplexe.

« Donne. Moi. Tes. Pouces, » répéta-t-il patiemment.

Alice soupira de façon théâtrale et lui présenta ses pouces avec un petit sourire narquois. Avant qu’elle puisse cligner des yeux, Jasper emprisonna ses pouces dans une paire de menottes spécialement conçue à cet effet.

« Qu’est-ce que…? » Elle n’eut pas l’occasion d’en dire plus avant de sentir une autre douleur cuisante sur ses fesses.

« Ne bouge pas ! Et ne dis pas un mot, ou alors tu vas te retrouver attachée et bâillonnée pour la nuit, » répliqua Jasper d’un ton sévère.

Oh oui, pensa Alice, je l’ai poussé à bout… j’ai réveillé le tigre qui dormait. MERDE !

Jasper poursuivit. « Maintenant, voici comment va se dérouler cette soirée et le reste du week-end. Tu vas porter un plug anal cette nuit… » Ses doigts effleurèrent l’anus d’Alice. « … Et si tu as besoin d’aller à la salle de bain, tu devras me demander la permission, et je te l’enlèverai. Tu ne peux pas jouir jusqu’à ce que je t’en donne l’autorisation, et si tu jouis sans ma permission, tu seras punie davantage. Tu recevras également dix fessées ce soir et dix fessées demain pour m’avoir défié de manière aussi dévergondée au cours des dernières semaines, et tu es foutrement chanceuse que j’arrête à vingt ! Tu pourras dormir au pied de mon lit ce soir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Alice pouvait sentir son estomac commencer à se resserrer rien qu’à entendre ses paroles. 

« Oui Maître ! » S’empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Bien, maintenant compte chaque coup, et tu me remercieras après. » Cela dit, Jasper s’éloigna de son visage. 

Alice sentit le matelas tanguer quand Jasper se leva, touchant sa croupe une fois. « Compte ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Même si Alice était préparée pour la main de Jasper, elle ferma les yeux très fort en sentant la brûlure familière. Elle était irritée parce qu’elle voyait bien qu’il se retenait, et elle savait que c’était judicieux de sa part d’agir ainsi ; ses jus ruisselaient sur les oreillers et sa chatte était déjà en train de se contracter instinctivement tellement elle était excitée. 

À la sixième fessée, Alice commença à réciter l’alphabet en latin. Après la neuvième, elle passa à l’espagnol.

Elle était à bout de souffle après que la dixième et dernière claque ait atterri sur ses fesses d’un rouge vif. Jasper s’était assuré de la frapper juste à la bonne intensité pour la titiller, mais pas assez intensément pour lui procurer l’orgasme qu’elle désirait tant. Il sourit et traîna un doigt le long de sa fente humide. Si les fessées avaient été trop rapprochées et trop intenses, Alice aurait vite atteint l’orgasme, et si elles n’avaient pas été assez douloureuses, elle aurait été au comble d’un supplice de volupté et elle aurait crié d’extase.

« Tu te sens bien ? Réponds-moi. »

« Je vais bien, Maître, » dit-elle en haletant.

« Dis-moi. » Jasper la contourna pour venir s’agenouiller devant sa tête.

« Merci, Maître, » souffla-t-elle.

Jasper savait que c’était une leçon importante pour tous les deux. Stanley et Bernice avaient été très obligeants. Ils lui avaient tous les deux assuré qu’Alice avait toujours besoin d’une ‘main ferme’, et même encore plus pendant qu’elle était enceinte. Il était très commun pour les Doms de devenir plus doux avec leurs soumises durant cette période, avait expliqué Stanley.

Pour plusieurs couples BDSM, la grossesse se terminait dans les larmes parce que certains d’entre eux devaient être reformés, les principes et les pratiques ayant été perdus pendant si longtemps. De mauvais modèles étaient établis, et parfois le couple abandonnait le style de vie, car avec les complications associées à la venue d’un bébé, il fallait avoir encore plus de contrôle et d’autodiscipline.

Stanley et Bernice avaient invité Jasper et Alice à dîner le lendemain soir, et Stanley allait aussi inviter l’obstétricien-gynécologue que Bernice avait vu durant ses grossesses, un Dom lui aussi, qui avait son cabinet et vivait à Berkeley. Jasper avait accepté sans hésitation.

Il défit les menottes de pouces et vérifia que les doigts et les mains d’Alice n’avaient rien. Les menottes ne l’avaient pas blessée du tout et elles avaient rempli leur rôle. Il aida Alice à s’asseoir sur le côté du lit. Il se plaça devant elle et tapota son menton. Elle ouvrit la bouche automatiquement pour le prendre aussi profondément que possible.

« Ne bouge pas, ceci est pour mon plaisir uniquement, » dit tranquillement Jasper en commençant à s’enfoncer dans la bouche d’Alice jusqu’à ce que son gland heurte le fond de sa gorge.

Il y avait de la panique dans les yeux d’Alice, et Jasper se retira de sa bouche en vitesse.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre aussi profondément en ce moment, ça chamboule mon estomac. »

« Veux-tu arrêter ? » Demanda Jasper même si sa verge était tellement engorgée qu’elle était pratiquement pourpre.

« Non, s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi essayer. Laissez-moi juste vous guider, d’accord, Maître ? » 

Jasper caressa sa mâchoire. « Si tu dois arrêter, tu dois le faire immédiatement, ok ? »

Alice acquiesça et lui sourit en mettant sa main autour de son phallus tout en prenant ses testicules en coupe.

Les yeux de Jasper roulèrent vers l’arrière lorsqu’il sentit la langue d’Alice lécher son membre viril. Elle récolta un peu de ses sécrétions sur ses doigts et utilisa le lubrifiant pour pomper fermement la base du sexe engorgé de Jasper.

La surcharge de sensation était presque trop intense pour Jasper, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il lutta pour s’empêcher d’éjaculer prématurément comme un adolescent boutonneux. 

Alice le suça longtemps et vigoureusement en continuant de le stimuler aussi avec ses mains.

Jasper garda sa main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux quand en réalité tout ce qu’il voulait faire c’était empoigner sa chevelure à pleines mains et fourrer sa bouche comme un dingue !

Il tremblait sous l’effort qu’il fournissait pour se contrôler et rester aussi immobile que possible. « Est-ce que ça va, Alice ? » Demanda-t-il en haletant.

Alice bourdonna autour de son érection et Jasper sentit ses testicules commencer à se serrer.

« Ali, je vais jouir, tu dois bouger si tu ne veux pas que… » Alice le tint plus fermement et pompa son sexe plus vite tandis que ses dents le frôlaient une dernière fois, et elle suça avidement son gland.

Jasper envoya sa tête en arrière alors que son orgasme explosait violemment. « PUTAIN ! ALICE ! »

Aussitôt que le foutre de Jasper frappa la bouche d’Alice, elle sut qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir l’avaler.

Elle sortit vivement sa verge de sa bouche et pompa les giclées de sperme sur sa gorge et sa poitrine.

Jasper était pantelant quand il eut fini de se soulager. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son sperme partout sur le cou, les seins et le ventre d’Alice.

Sa verge ramollie remua à ce spectacle, mais Jasper ignora les frémissements de son sexe en constatant qu’Alice pleurait.

Il s’agenouilla immédiatement devant elle. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Ali ? Es-tu blessée ? » Questionna-t-il, se sentant coupable.

Alice secoua la tête, mais ses larmes parurent couler plus vite.

« Clochette, s’il te plaît, parle-moi. Est-ce que c’était moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Es-tu malade ? » Dit-il en s’asseyant sur le sol, attirant Alice dans ses bras.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que des sanglots déchirants s’échappaient de sa frêle silhouette.

Jasper était hors de lui. Devait-il appeler Carlisle ? Ou Edward ? Bordel ! Ils le tueraient d’abord et le questionneraient plus tard.

Il berça Alice dans ses bras pendant longtemps, jusqu’à ce que tout ce qu’il entende soit un hoquet occasionnel de sa part. Pendant tout ce temps, il chuchota à son oreille, lui disant combien elle le rendait heureux et combien il l’aimait. Il lui dit à quel point il avait hâte d’avoir ce bébé avec elle et qu’il lui tardait qu’elle porte son nom.

Lentement, les hoquets s’apaisèrent eux aussi. Jasper dégagea Alice de son épaule et sourit.

Elle dormait.

Il embrassa gentiment son visage dans l’espoir de la réveiller, mais elle ne fit que se blottir davantage contre lui. Ils avaient du sperme séché partout sur eux, les rendant collants, mais Jasper l’ignora et se mit soigneusement sur ses pieds avec la petite femme agrippée à sa poitrine.

Il se servit d’une seule main pour tirer les couvertures du lit et la déposa sur le matelas. Les bras d’Alice se serrèrent autour de son cou.

« Chut, ça va, Darlin’, détends-toi et dors maintenant. Je suis là pour toi, » chantonna-t-il en détachant ses doigts un par un.

Il débattit pendant quelques minutes s’il devait ou non les nettoyer, toutefois il mit rapidement cette idée de côté quand il vit le visage d’Alice commencer à se décomposer.

Il la déplaça et s’allongea à côté d’elle. Alice grimpa sur lui, et une fois encore, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et y nicha son visage.

Jasper enveloppa son petit corps dans ses bras et couvrit ses cheveux de baisers.

Il éteignit les lampes de chevet et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Deux heures plus tard, il sentit Alice pousser contre ses bras.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix enrouée de sommeil.

« Il faut que j’aille faire pipi, » répondit-elle, et il la laissa aller.

Alice utilisa rapidement les toilettes. Elle plissa le nez en sentant le sperme de Jasper sur son corps.

Beurk ! Songea-t-elle alors que son estomac se révoltait une fois de plus. 

Alice respira par le nez et alluma la lumière de la salle de bain. Elle allait se laver dans le lavabo quand Jasper entra pour voir ce qui lui prenait si longtemps. 

« Prenons une douche, » proposa-t-il, et elle s’empressa d’accepter.

Jasper lava les cheveux d’Alice avant de nettoyer son corps très délicatement avec une éponge de mer et son gel douche au jasmin. Une fois qu’elle fut propre, il la fit sortir de la cabine pour se sécher. Il lava ses propres cheveux et son corps en vitesse, s’essuya avec une serviette et se brossa les dents.

Alice était en train de sécher ses cheveux devant sa vanité dans le dressing quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et se dirigea vers elle pour lui enlever son collier, mais elle laissa prestement tomber sa brosse et porta la main à son cou.

« NON ! » Lança-t-elle résolument.

Jasper regarda dans ses yeux dans le miroir.

« Alice, juste… » Commença-t-il, mais elle l’interrompit.

« Non ! Nous avons convenu que notre temps de jeu se terminerait demain à 15h comme d’habitude, alors vous ne pouvez pas me l’enlever maintenant ! »

Les yeux de Jasper se rétrécirent mais Alice lui retourna son regard réprobateur.

« Mary Alice, surveille ta putain de langue ! » S’emporta-t-il.

« Oui, Maître, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Regarde-moi. » Les yeux d’Alice rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper.

« Je m’attends à ce que tu me serves comme tu l’as toujours fait, Mary Alice. Nous allons nous asseoir demain et je vais te parler de certains changements évidents que nous devons apporter à notre routine, mais fondamentalement, rien n’a changé. Tu es ma soumise et je suis ton Maître. Je m’attends à une obéissance immédiate de ta part, et je m’attends aussi à ce que tu laisses ton attitude rebelle à la porte, est-ce que c’est clair ? » 

Il la dévisagea. « Tu peux me répondre. »

« Je comprends, Maître, » répondit Alice, sa voix encore plus basse, et Jasper vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes retenues.

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Elle sentit les larmes brûlantes ruisseler sur ses cuisses nues et se rappela qu’elle n’était vêtue que d’une serviette.

Elle glissa de son siège et sortit un des tee-shirts de Jasper qu’elle passa par-dessus sa tête. La sensation du coton familier contre sa peau suffit à la réconforter, et elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu.

Jasper l’observa, confus. Putain, que se passait-il avec elle ?

Alice vint pour passer devant lui pour retourner dans la chambre, mais il tendit la main et la saisit par la taille. « Hé là ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » S’enquit-il alors qu’elle retenait un sanglot.

Elle secoua la tête.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Mary Alice, tu vas me répondre ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Alice se dégagea de son emprise et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère et de frustration. « JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI JE PLEURE, OK ? Je déteste le goût de votre foutre, et j’ai peur parce que j’aimais votre goût ! Ce bébé va nous ruiner et vous ne voulez même plus me mettre mon collier… » Elle glissa le long du mur, appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

Soudain, tout se mit en place dans l’esprit de Jasper.

Le bébé. Alice était enceinte, et il avait lu au sujet des poussées hormonales et de l’hyperémotivité qu’elles provoquaient. Alice vivait une de ces périodes.

« Alice, tu es ridicule… » Débuta-t-il, mais elle releva vivement la tête.

Elle le foudroya du regard avec des yeux rouges et bouffis alors que les larmes et le mucus coulaient sur son visage. « Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis stupide, Jasper Whitlock ? » Sa voix s’éleva tandis qu’elle se mettait sur ses pieds.

Jasper se demanda comment répondre à la question sans causer une autre crise de larmes.

Il décida d’habiter son personnage de Dom un peu plus longtemps. « Ça suffit, Mary Alice ! Tu vas aller te tenir dans ce coin jusqu’à ce que je te dise d’en sortir. Magne-toi ! »

Jasper lui indiqua un coin de leur chambre, et même si Alice ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, elle obéit sans dire un mot. Elle resta debout dans le coin avec les mains jointes devant elle et la tête baissée. Jasper prit une grande respiration en s’éloignant pour faire le lit. Il commença à ranger les jouets mais changea d’idée.

Alice voulait porter son collier et être traitée aussi normalement que possible, aussi décida-t-il qu’il allait lui mettre le plug anal tel que prévu. Ce n’était pas le plus gros qu’elle avait utilisé, mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque avant d’avoir eu l’occasion de parler à l’obstétricien-gynécologue au dîner chez Stanley le lendemain soir.

Jasper jeta les serviettes dans le panier à linge sale et éteignit toutes les lumière sauf les lampes de chevet. Quand il fut satisfait de l’ordre dans la pièce et qu’il trouva qu’Alice avait passé assez de temps dans son coin, il s’approcha d’elle.

Il se planta derrière elle. « Pourquoi es-tu en punition, Soumise ? Pendant le reste du week-end, je m’attends à ce que tu me répondes lorsque je te pose une question. » 

« J’ai été insolente et désobéissante, Maître, » répondit Alice.

Jasper fit courir une main sur son épaule et le long de son dos, jusqu’à la courbe de ses fesses. Il sentit Alice pousser légèrement contre son contact.

Il sourit malgré lui mais claqua vivement son cul pour lui rappeler de rester immobile.

« Ça va si je te mets un plug ? » Demanda-t-il, sa main effleurant son cul.

Alice gémit faiblement ; elle était à nouveau excitée tout à coup.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Tiens-toi au mur. »

Jasper saisit ses hanches et la guida vers l’arrière de manière à ce qu’elle soit appuyée contre le mur avec son postérieur bien en évidence.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu dois me le dire si tu ressens de l’inconfort ou de la douleur, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Jasper mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les inséra dans la raie des fesses d’Alice avant d’introduire un premier puis un second doigt en elle.

Alice se détendit et ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par les merveilleuses sensations des doigts de Jasper allant et venant dans son orifice anal. Elle aimait la sensation de plénitude que lui procurait le plug.

Une fois que Jasper fut convaincu qu’elle était prête, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par un plug en latex. Il le manipula pendant quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’il entende Alice gémir. Il pouvait sentir son excitation quand il poussa l’accessoire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement inséré.

Alice laissa échapper un gémissement qui lui mérita une claque sur les fesses.

« Ça suffit, Soumise. Il est presque 2h30 du matin maintenant. T’es-tu brossé les dents ? »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit Alice en se redressant. Jasper la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

« Bien. Nous allons avoir le petit déjeuner à la table de la cuisine à 7h pile. » Jasper se pencha et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Je t’aime, ma chérie, tu t’es très bien comportée ce soir. Au dodo à présent ! »

Elle s’allongea au bord du lit et Jasper la borda sous la couette qu’ils gardaient pour les week-ends comme celui-ci.

Alice sourit alors que Jasper l’embrassait sur le front et écartait une mèche de cheveux de sa joue.

« Plus de larmes ? »

Alice secoua la tête avec le sourire. « Plus de larmes, Maître. Merci. »

« Dors bien, Clochette, » murmura-t-il.

« Vous aussi, Maître, » répondit-elle en sentant ses paupières s’alourdir.

Jasper resta allongé dans l’obscurité, les mains derrière la tête. Il fixa le plafond en se demandant s’il avait agi avec sagesse au cours de cette soirée.

Poussait-il trop Alice ? Pas assez ? Il soupira et se retourna. Il sentit Alice recroqueviller son corps autour de ses pieds. Il entendit son doux soupir de contentement et il se détendit. Il obtiendrait des réponses à ses questions bien assez vite.

ooo

Bella se réveilla tôt le dimanche matin. Elle fit son lit dans sa chambre de soumise et enfila sa tenue de workout. Elle était encore un peu ankylosée de la nuit précédente. Quand Edward et elle étaient revenus du dîner chez Alice et Jasper, Edward avait immédiatement envoyé Bella dans la salle de jeux.

Elle avait attendu son Maître dans sa position de soumise. Quand il était entré dans la salle de jeux et que ses pieds nus étaient apparus dans son champ de vision, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle retenait son souffle jusqu’à ce qu’Edward lui rappelle en riant de respirer.

Leur temps de jeu avait été ludique et amusant. Edward avait organisé une partie de ‘C’est chaud, c’est froid’ et il avait bandé les yeux de Bella et l’avait installée sur la ‘balançoire’ pour chatouiller, humecter, caresser et titiller son corps avec des choses comestibles qui étaient chaudes ou froides, ce qui était le seul indice qu’il lui donnait avant de la toucher avec lesdites choses. Il n’y avait pas d’endroits proscrits, et Bella avait couiné quand Edward avait versé du miel sur ses orteils et sucé chacun d’entre eux tandis qu’elle essayait de lui échapper. Le jeu avait digressé à partir du moment où Edward avait décidé de laisser Bella jouer elle aussi. Ils étaient vite devenus un gâchis collant et humide de toutes sortes de produits alimentaires.

Ils avaient terminé à égalité, et pour déterminer un gagnant, Edward avait finalement proposé un match de lutte à Bella. Il avait dégagé le centre de la pièce et ils avaient glissé et dérapé pendant dix minutes sur les tapis de sol qu’Edward avait pris soin d’installer au préalable.

Ils avaient été trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que se laver consciencieusement avant de s’affaler dans leurs lits respectifs.

Alors que Bella se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de jeux le lendemain matin après sa routine d’exercice, elle ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire. Quel gâchis !

La glace avait fondu en flaques qui s’étaient mélangées à de l’huile chaude renversée par terre. Il y avait des boules de coton et des kleenex, toutes sortes de fruits, certains tranchés et certains entiers qui étaient mêlés à des grains de riz et des confettis ?

« De quoi diable s’agit-il ? Des confettis ? » Marmonna Bella en traversant la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain où elle sortit tous les produits de nettoyage.

Elle s’affaira promptement à nettoyer le dégât de nourriture et à laver le plancher de la salle de jeux et de la salle de bain. Elle nettoya tous les meubles et stérilisa l’équipement. Elle changea les draps et les serviettes et les apporta dans la salle de lavage, où elle lança une brassée avant de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella réveilla Edward avec un baiser et elle s’agenouilla pour qu’il puisse lui enlever son collier. Ils avaient une séance de thérapie plus tard ce jour-là, et c’était d’un commun accord qu’ils avaient décidé de mettre fin à leur week-end plus tôt. 

Après le petit déjeuner, ils firent une promenade autour de la propriété et bavardèrent au sujet de toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées au cours de la dernière semaine et de leur horaire pour les jours à venir. Edward avait trois réunions à L.A. le jour suivant et il rentrerait à la maison le mardi. Ils prendraient l’avion pour se rendre à New York le jeudi, car Edward voulait emmener Bella visiter la Côte Est avant sa dernière exposition le samedi, puis ils retourneraient chez eux quelques jours plus tard.

Le déjeuner fut détendu ; Edward fit cuire des hamburgers sur le barbecue et ils s’installèrent sur la terrasse pour manger et siroter les bières froides que Bella avait apportées dehors. 

Paul arriva à 14h, et tous les trois se déplacèrent dans la salle de détente. 

« Alors, vous avez tous les deux été vraiment occupés dernièrement, » commenta-t-il. Bella et Edward hochèrent la tête.

« Commençons avec toi, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était assise à côté d’Edward sur le sofa, sa main posée sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

« Assez bien. Je veux dire, c’est sûr qu’il y a eu quelques moments de morosité, mais je pense que dans l’ensemble nous allons bien ? » Elle regarda Edward pour avoir une confirmation.

Paul secoua la tête. « Mais qu’en est-il de toi ? Comment se porte Isabella ? Va-t-elle bien ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle se demanda ce que Paul avait entendu. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre et Edward la sentit se crisper à ses côtés. Il resserra légèrement son bras autour de ses épaules, juste pour lui faire savoir qu’il était là avec elle.

« Je pense que oui, euh, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire ? As-tu entendu quelque chose qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

Paul secoua encore la tête. « Écoute, Bella, laisse-moi être plus spécifique : comment vas-tu après le désaccord que tu as eu avec Edward à Santa Monica ? Avez-vous résolu tous les problèmes qui ont été soulevés ? »

Bella évita les regards d’Edward et de Paul tout en grattant un fil imaginaire sur le jean d’Edward.

« Euh, ouais, je suppose. » Sa voix était basse et peu convaincante même à ses oreilles.

Paul et Edward échangèrent un regard et Paul fit un signe de tête pour donner la permission à Edward de parler.

Edward mit un doigt sous le menton de Bella. « Bébé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais dire à propos de ce qui s’est passé à Santa Monica ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu as à l’esprit. Nous avons promis d’être honnêtes, tu te rappelles ? » Il s’assura qu’il n’y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rose vif. « Tu m’as blessée quand tu m’as traitée de ‘snob’. Je ne suis pas une snob de quelque sorte que ce soit et ça m’a fait mal que tu puisses même penser ça. » Elle parlait si bas que Paul et Edward devaient faire beaucoup d’efforts pour l’entendre.

Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Paul sourit à son geste évident de défense.

« Edward ? Aimerais-tu répondre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Edward acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Tout d’abord je suis désolé de m’être laissé aller à t’invectiver. C’était puéril et je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais cela dit, je ne suis pas désolé de t’avoir dit que tu devais donner une chance à mes amis. Tu l’as fait, et ils t’ont plu, pas vrai ? »

Bella opina, mais elle fronçait toujours les sourcils ; son menton était incliné à un angle légèrement provocateur, et Paul recula sur son siège pour savourer la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Oui, ils m’ont plu, mais il faut que tu réalises que je n’aime pas être surprise ! Je n’aime pas me sentir prise au dépourvu. Tu sais que je dois me préparer pour les réunions et ce genre de choses ! » Bella sentit la colère monter en elle.

Edward soupira et tira sur ses cheveux à pleines mains. « Et il faut que tu réalises que je suis pleinement conscient de ça ! Et tu dois me faire confiance, Isabella. Je ne vais pas te propulser dans une situation désavantageuse pour toi ! Je ne vais jamais permettre que tu sois humiliée ou embarrassée publiquement, » répliqua-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Paul n’essaya même pas de dissimuler le sourire sur son visage en regardant les deux personnes devant lui. Edward et Bella croisaient les bras et les jambes dans des directions opposées tout en étant tournés l’un vers l’autre.

« Eh bien, apparemment vous êtes vraiment comme n’importe quel autre couple normal. C’est un soulagement de le savoir ; je pensais que je ne vous verrais jamais vous disputer. »

Bella et Edward le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Alors ? » Questionna Bella d’un ton morose.

« Ouais, alors ? » Demanda Edward en écho.

« Premièrement, aucun de vous n’a tort ici, et vous devez tous les deux écouter ce que l’autre vous dit. Maintenant, Edward, qu’est-ce que Bella t’a dit, et qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire ? »

Edward soupira. « Je l’ai blessée en la traitant de snob, et les changements lui font peur. »

Bella se tourna vers lui. « C’est exact… Les changements me foutent la trouille… Je me sens comme un navire à la dérive, » dit-elle, et Edward lui sourit alors qu’elle glissait à nouveau sa main sur sa jambe.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Bébé. Je vais essayer de m’assurer que tu sois préparée la prochaine fois, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Paul.

Il fit un signe de tête pour montrer son approbation. « Bien, maintenant Bella, qu’est-ce qu’Edward t’a dit, et qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire ? »

« Je l’ai blessé quand je l’ai pratiquement accusé de ne pas avoir d’autres amis ; c’était comme si je ne pensais pas qu’il pouvait avoir des amis. Et ça le blesse aussi que je ne semble pas lui faire assez confiance. »

Bella mit sa main sur la joue d’Edward. « Je suis désolée, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de tes amitiés. J’aime bien Ben et Peter, et c’est super que vous ayez tous les trois réussi à rester amis. Je suis encore plus navrée de te donner l’impression que je ne te fais pas assez confiance. J’ai confiance en toi, Edward. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal et que tu ne me quitteras pas, mais parfois les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et pendant une fraction de seconde je réagis instinctivement comme je l’ai toujours fait, et je deviens défensive et je m’éloigne pour me protéger au cas où je me ferais rejeter. Je dois changer ce comportement, et je te promets que je vais essayer. » Les paroles de Bella étaient sincères et venaient du fond du cœur.

Edward se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa doucement avant d’appuyer son front contre le sien. « C’est tout ce que je demande, Bébé. Parle-moi, s’il te plaît, et dis-le moi lorsque tu atteins tes limites, comme tu le ferais dans la salle de jeux en utilisant ton mot d’alerte. »

Bella se blottit contre Edward tandis qu’il passait un bras autour de sa taille, et ils regardèrent Paul.

Celui-ci hochait la tête d’un air entendu et leur souriait. « Vous rendez mon boulot vraiment facile tous les deux. Edward, je pense que l’idée d’avoir un ‘mot d’alerte’ émotionnel est une idée géniale ! Si vous vous disputez et que vous atteignez le point où ça commence à bouillir, dis ton mot avant de partir. Rappelle-toi, la confrontation différée. Ou Bella, dans ton cas si quelque chose arrive et que tu commences à avoir peur ou à être incertaine, ou que tu as besoin de t’éloigner, utilise ton mot d’alerte afin qu’Edward puisse réagir et t’enlever de la situation qui suscite ces sentiments. Il ne peut y avoir aucune conséquence suite à l’utilisation d’un mot d’alerte, comme dans la salle de jeux. Vous devez tous les deux être en mesure de parler sans craindre des représailles, de la colère ou de la déception. Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense que c’est vraiment une bonne idée, Bébé ? »

« Ça me paraît une très bonne idée. Comme notre propre langage ou code privé, » dit Bella.

« Bien. C’est votre devoir pour cette semaine. J’aimerais que vous trouviez quelques mots d’alerte que vous pourrez utiliser. Vous pouvez en avoir deux ou trois pour des situations différentes, mais pas plus que ça, sinon vous aurez votre propre langue ! » Lança Paul, et tout le monde gloussa.

« Maintenant, comment était le mariage ? » S’enquit-il.

Edward lui raconta le mariage et le week-end, puis il se tourna vers Bella et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Veux-tu raconter à Paul la conversation que tu as eue avec Sue, et le toast que Seth a porté pendant le repas de noces ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. » Elle regarda Paul. « J’ai éprouvé de l’irritation envers Charlie cette semaine. J’ai découvert la semaine dernière que presque toutes les fois où Charlie me laissait seule quand je vivais à la maison à Forks, il était chez Sue, en train de jouer au ‘père’ avec Seth ! Seth lui a porté un toast et l’a remercié d’avoir été une figure paternelle si formidable, et je voulais le gifler pour la première fois de ma vie ! » Bella ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix d’être teintée d’amertume.

« Je sais que Charlie est désolé pour la manière dont il m’a traitée, mais putain ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Je voulais crier après lui et lui demander ce que j’avais bien pu faire pour mériter d’être traitée comme ça. Rationnellement, je sais que ce n’est pas moi qui étais en cause, je sais que c’était Renée que Charlie tentait de fuir et que je lui faisais penser à elle, mais j’étais seulement une putain de môme ! Je déteste le fait que ce soit encore douloureux, et ça me rend juste encore plus furax contre elle ! » Bella respirait fort quand elle eut terminé sa diatribe.

Elle devint consciente qu’Edward lui frottait gentiment le dos et qu’elle se pressait en lui autant qu’elle le pouvait.

« As-tu parlé à Charlie à ce sujet ? »

Elle fit signe que non. « C’était son mariage, Paul ! Et il se sent déjà assez coupable ; je ne veux pas qu’il ait une rechute ! »

Paul lui lança un regard sévère. « Ce n’est pas ton problème, Bella. Ce n’est pas à toi de porter cette culpabilité. Tu dois dire à Charlie comment tu te sens au sujet de ce que tu as entendu. Il ne peut pas s’excuser pour quelque chose dont il n’a pas conscience. Il ne sait pas que tu éprouves du ressentiment envers lui. Maintenant, je comprends que le timing n’est pas très bon, mais tu sais quoi, il y a rarement un bon moment pour gérer les problèmes émotionnels. Je suis content que tu aies parlé à Edward à propos de ce que ta belle-mère t’a dit ; à présent tu dois passer à l’étape suivante et dire à ton père ce que tu ressens au sujet de tout ça. »

Bella savait que Paul avait raison, mais elle détestait les confrontations !

« Je sais que tu as raison, Paul, mais il me répugne de rouvrir cette plaie. Tu sais, Charlie et moi nous entendons tellement bien, et il a fait tellement de progrès. Et si tout à coup je le faisais régresser ? Et s’il recommençait à boire ? Et si… »

Edward interrompit sa tirade. « Et si tu pensais à toi-même pour changer, Bébé, et que tu arrêtais de t’inquiéter à propos de tout le monde autour de toi ? Tu ne peux pas être responsable de la vie d’autrui, Chérie. » Edward parlait avec émotion et Bella le regarda avec étonnement.

« Edward, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward se tourna vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Bella, je veux que tu t’épanouisses dans ta relation avec Charlie. Si tu ne parles pas de ça avec lui, ne penses-tu pas que tu vas retomber dans tes vieilles habitudes d’évitement et de déni ? »

Bella dévisagea Edward pendant un moment. Finalement elle regarda Paul, puis de nouveau Edward, et elle soupira. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et c’est exactement là que je me dirigeais. » Elle hocha la tête. « D’accord, je vais lui parler. Je lui téléphonerai à notre retour de New York, ok ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça au téléphone et tu le sais. Tu dois t’asseoir avec lui. Tu peux même demander que vous rencontriez son psychologue tous les deux en même temps pour régler ça lors d’une séance de thérapie. »

Bella acquiesça. « Ok, je me rendrai à Forks en partant de New York. Je te retrouverai à la maison après m’être entretenue avec lui. »

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas avec toi ? J’aimerais être là pour toi. »

Bella sourit. « J’aimerais beaucoup que tu m’accompagnes. Penses-tu que tu pourrais t’organiser en conséquence ? » 

Edward hocha la tête. « Je vais m’assurer de libérer mon calendrier. À l’Infini, et plus loin encore, pas vrai ? » Il toucha son propre bracelet Infini et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Paul s’éclaircit la gorge. « Hum, voilà pourquoi mon travail est en péril ! Vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux pour résoudre vos propres problèmes. »

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans anicroche. Bella et Edward annoncèrent à Paul qu’ils avaient fixé une date pour leur mariage et ils l’invitèrent à y assister avec sa compagne Emily. Par la suite ils burent du café en dégustant chacun une tranche de gâteau quatre quart à la vanille que Sarah avait préparé pour eux.

Paul leur dit au revoir et souhaita beaucoup de succès à Bella pour sa dernière exposition.

ooo

« Es-tu prête, Bébé ? » Edward se tenait derrière Bella, la dévisageant dans le miroir.

Bella sourit alors qu’il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et l’embrassait dans le cou.

« Aussi prête que je pourrai jamais l’être. »

Edward lui retourna son sourire. « Tu es ravissante, Bébé. Très sexy avec tes jambes interminables. Je peux voir que je vais être très occupé à garder tous les hommes loin de toi ! »

Bella lui adressa un sourire narquois et se retourna dans ses bras pour regarder dans ses yeux verts brillants. « Et je vais être très occupée à garder toutes les pouffiasses loin de toi ! Tu es très beau dans ce costume, mon amour. Est-ce un cadeau d’Alice ? » Demanda-t-elle en admirant sa chemise blanche, sa cravate noire et sa veste marron.

« Ouais, j’aime bien ta tenue toute blanche. Tu as l’air innocente mais sexy. Cadeau d’Alice ? » Questionna-t-il en souriant comme un idiot. Bella rit et s’éloigna de lui.

« Ouaip ! Alice a dit que nous allions être complémentaires l’un l’autre. Ok, le moment est venu de plonger, » dit-elle en prenant son sac à main orné de perles blanches qui s’harmonisait à sa petite robe perlée avec un col haut et une seule manche longue. Elle était restée interdite en voyant la robe la première fois, mais Alice lui avait assuré qu’elle lui irait à merveille, et comme toujours, elle avait raison.

Edward sortit et alla rejoindre Anderson et Brian dans le salon attenant.

« Ok, allons-y, » dit-il.

Ils se rendirent à la limousine qui les attendait en bas. Bella sourit en voyant celle-ci. Elle rougit et regarda Edward. « Une limo ? »

Il remua les sourcils. « Quelqu’un m’a dit que nous devrions voyager en limousine plus souvent. Apparemment il y a une cloison pour avoir notre intimité ou un truc du genre… » Il lui fit un clin d’œil alors qu’Anderson ouvrait la portière.

« Nous allons être juste derrière vous et nous allons nous assurer que la voie soit libre pour vous jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Attendez de nous voir avant de sortir de la limousine, d’accord, M. Cullen, euh, Edward ? » Anderson était nerveux au sujet de la soirée à venir, sans compter que depuis l’incident à Santa Monica, il ne savait plus comment s’adresser à Edward.

On aurait dit que toute la ville savait qu’Edward et Bella étaient à New York, et ils l’avaient échappé belle plus d’une fois au cours des derniers jours, Edward se faisant assaillir par la foule à quelques occasions. 

Edward hocha la tête. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec la sécurité de Bella, et il savait qu’il valait mieux être prudents, notamment dans une ville comme New York. Bella n’était pas habituée aux foules continuelles et à l’animation de cette ville. Elle l’avait adorée, cependant, et Edward s’était fait un plaisir de l’emmener à différents endroits touristiques malgré les foules.

La limousine fila vers la populaire galerie de Soho, nommée fort à propos Soho’s Finest. Riley allait lui aussi assister à l’événement.

Edward pouvait voir que Bella était nerveuse. Elle n’arrêtait pas de porter la main à son cou et de tripoter son bracelet caché sous la manche de sa robe. Il prit sa main et en baisa la paume.

« Détends-toi, Bébé, tout va bien se passer. Je veux dire, il reste seulement quelques tableaux à vendre, non ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Ouais, je crois qu’il n’y a que trois ou quatre toiles qui n’ont pas encore été vendues. Riley me demandait l’autre jour si j’avais une autre trentaine d’œuvres à vendre. Il dit que la demande fait monter le prix des tableaux en flèche. »

Le téléphone de la voiture retentit et Edward appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur. « Oui, John ? »

« Nous allons nous garer maintenant, M. Cullen. M. Anderson a dit d’attendre quelques minutes avant de sortir. Devrais-je faire le tour du pâté de maisons, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, mais tenez Anderson au courant avant de manœuvrer afin qu’il ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque. »

Edward recula sur la banquette et attira Bella dans le cercle de ses bras. « Nous n’allons pas rester longtemps, d’accord ? Te rappelles-tu tes mots d’alerte ? »

Bella embrassa le côté de la bouche d’Edward. Elle sourit en essuyant la tache avec son pouce pour enlever toute trace de rouge à lèvres.

« ‘Chenille’ est notre ‘jaune’. Je vais l’utiliser si je me sens mal à l’aise et que j’ai besoin de prendre une pause, et ‘papillon’ est notre ‘rouge’. Ça veut dire ‘sors-moi d’ici tout de suite’, » dit-elle tranquillement. 

« C’est exact, et Anderson et Halverson connaissent tous les deux les mots et leur signification, alors si pour une raison quelconque je ne suis pas dans les parages, ils sauront quoi faire, ok ? » Il tenait sa main et caressait ses doigts avec son pouce. Ce simple contact faisait une différence et elle se détendit.

« Merci, Edward, » dit-elle doucement.

« Pour quoi, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il. La voiture s’arrêta au moment où Bella s’apprêtait à parler.

L’intercom se fit entendre. « Prêts, M. Cullen, Mlle Swan ? »

Edward ne détacha pas ses yeux de Bella. « Donnez-nous juste une minute, s’il vous plaît. »

« Vas-y, » dit-il en continuant de tenir sa main.

« Pour être si patient avec moi. Je sais combien tu détestes les foules, mais tu t’es mis sous les projecteurs pour moi à maintes reprises, et je veux juste que tu saches que je l’apprécie. »

Edward sourit. « Ma récompense vaut toutes les foules, Mlle Swan. »

C’est ce moment que choisit Anderson pour ouvrir la portière.

Bella remarqua à peine qu’elle sortait de la limousine et elle prit la main qu’Edward lui tendait. « De quelle récompense s’agit-il, M. Cullen ? » Rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton espiègle. 

C’est à peine s’ils eurent conscience de la foule qui bordait chaque côté du tapis rouge tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la galerie.

Edward pencha la tête de manière à ce que sa bouche chatouille l’oreille de Bella. « Je rentre à la maison avec toi et ça, ma douce Isabella, ça vaut toutes les foules dans le monde. »

Bella pouffa de rire et Edward sourit de toutes ses dents en mettant son bras autour de sa taille. « Allons-y, » dit-il, et ils entrèrent dans la galerie.

Riley et le directeur de la galerie les attendaient à l’intérieur.

Pendant l’heure qui suivit, Bella fut entraînée d’un coin à l’autre de la galerie pour parler aux clients nombreux et variés que Riley lui avait présentés. 

Edward se tenait de côté et l’observait. Anderson et Brian étaient à proximité. Edward entendit quelqu’un l’appeler à un certain moment et il fut ravi de voir Ben et Tia se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour venir les retrouver.

« Toggle, merci d’être venu, » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux et une poignée de main. Il se tourna vers Tia et se pencha pour l’étreindre et l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu es superbe, Tia, » commenta-t-il.

Tia sourit et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Wow, Edward, ta Bella a tellement de talent ! Est-ce que tous ces tableaux sont d’elle ? »

Edward opina. « Oui, ces œuvres sont toutes de Bella, et oui, elle est extrêmement talentueuse. Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas les admirer de plus près ? Bella sera tellement heureuse de voir des visages familiers amicaux. Elle n’aime pas être entourée par plein d’étrangers. »

Tia aperçut Bella en train de parler à un couple âgé. Bella leva les yeux et vit Tia. Elle sourit et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

« Ben, je vais aller dire bonjour à Bella, » dit Tia.

Elle alla retrouver Bella qui sourit au couple et s’éloigna d’eux.

« Salut, c’est bon de te revoir, Bella. Ton art est magnifique ! J’aime la façon dont tu utilises l’ombre et la lumière, et les couleurs me donnent l’impression que je peux tendre la main et toucher ces arbres ! » Dit-elle avec animation.

Bella sourit et se sentit rougir. « Merci. C’est encore bizarre pour moi d’entendre des gens parler de mes peintures de manière aussi positive ! »

Juste à ce moment-là, Bella entendit un tumulte aux portes d’entrée. Elle était sur le point de se retourner quand une voix qu’elle pensait ne jamais entendre à nouveau lui glaça le sang.

« ISABELLA ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! JE N’AI PAS BESOIN D’UNE INVITATION, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD, C’EST MA FILLE ! »

Elle se figea.

Ma. Vie. Est. Foutue. Sérieusement, c’est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

Elle garda le dos tourné à la femme qui hurlait juste à l’entrée de la galerie. Il régnait un silence de mort dans les salles d’exposition. C’était comme si tout le monde retenait sa respiration pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Bella sentit son corps commencer à trembler. Elle regarda le visage interloqué de Tia.

Elle se sentait engourdie. Renée n’était là que pour une raison : humilier et embarrasser sa fille. Bella le percevait, elle savait que c’était la pure vérité.

« Tia, je suis désolée. Trouve Edward, tout de suite ! » Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Riley se précipiter vers elle. « Bella ? Qui est-ce ? » Il n’y avait que de l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Riley… sors-moi… d’ici… » Bella força les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Riley prit son bras et la traîna plus qu’il ne la guida le long d’un corridor et dans un bureau. Il la poussa dans un fauteuil et l’incita gentiment à baisser la tête.

« Edward… besoin… d’Edward… » Riley eut du mal à entendre le faible murmure.

« Prends de grandes respirations, Bella. Edward s’en vient… » Dit-il. Malheureusement, le bureau avait des parois en verre et il avait une vue imprenable sur la galerie. Bouche bée, les gens regardaient la femme mince, bronzée et séduisante qui, songea Riley, ne pouvait être que la mère de Bella.

Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir les similitudes entre les deux femmes. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même silhouette élancée, bien que la femme plus âgée soit légèrement plus grande que Bella, et elles avaient les mêmes cheveux acajou et le même visage en forme de cœur. 

C’est là que s’arrêtait la ressemblance. L’expression froide et furieuse sur le visage de la femme plus vieille lui donnait un air dur, méchant, et peu attrayant. Elle était vêtue d’une jupe de gitane courte aux couleurs vives et d’un haut en satin délicat qui cachait très peu ses petits seins.

Riley regarda Edward alors que celui-ci semblait voler à travers la galerie en direction de la femme, avec les deux gardes du corps qui étaient arrivés dans le sillage du couple. Edward parla à l’oreille de la femme, et d’après l’expression sur son visage, Riley savait que ses mots n’étaient ni gentils, ni courtois.

La femme le foudroya du regard pendant un moment avant de lui faire un bref signe de tête, et il saisit son bras pour l’entraîner vers le bureau où se trouvaient Riley et Bella.

Edward était en train de bavarder avec Ben quand il avait vu quelqu’un bousculer le portier à l’entrée de la galerie.

Quand il avait entendu les mots prononcés à tue-tête, il avait presque laissé tomber son verre sous le choc, mais son hésitation n’avait duré qu’une fraction de seconde. Sa seule pensée était de protéger Bella de cette femme. Il s’était empressé de donner son verre à Ben et son regard aiguisé avait vite repéré Riley en train de guider Bella dans un bureau.

Edward n’était même pas conscient de bouger, mais soudain il se retrouva derrière Renée. Il agrippa la femme par le bras alors qu’elle se tenait au milieu de la salle principale de la galerie. 

« Je vais casser votre putain de bras si vous dites un mot de plus pour embarrasser Isabella, est-ce que c’est clair ? » Siffla-t-il. Il était plus que furieux. Sa seule pensée était de se débarrasser de cette femme aussi vite que possible.

Renée se tourna légèrement et grimaça sous la poigne d’Edward qui se serrait avec chaque seconde qui passait.

« Ça va ! Bon Dieu de merde ! Conduis-moi auprès d’elle et je ne ferai pas d’esclandre ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Edward la tira à côté de lui en se dirigeant vers l’endroit où il pouvait voir Bella assise dans un fauteuil, la tête inclinée vers le bas. Riley le regardait avec anxiété.

« Vous devez vous calmer, M. Cullen. » Les mots d’Anderson atteignirent ses oreilles à travers la brume rouge de sa colère.

Edward s’arrêta aussitôt qu’ils furent hors de portée des oreilles des autres clients. Il fit brusquement pivoter Renée pour qu’elle soit face à lui.

« Vous avez droit à une tentative. Si elle ne veut pas de vous ici, vous allez immédiatement quitter les lieux. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour la bouleverser, je vais vous achever, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » 

Renée avait un peu peur du beau jeune homme qui la dominait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix. Pour la première fois, elle douta de sa décision de tenter de voir Isabella.

À suivre…


	121. Chapitre 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mère de Bella crée toute une commotion en se présentant à la galerie de Soho dans un état lamentable.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 121

 

Renée était en vacances à New York pendant que son quatrième mari, Phil Dwyer, participait à un camp d’entraînement avec les Yankees de New York. On lui avait offert cette chance unique quelques semaines plus tôt, et il avait cédé au harcèlement continuel de Renée et lui avait permis de l’accompagner. Phil et Renée venaient juste de déménager de Jacksonville à Tampa, en Floride, où Phil avait signé un contrat de trois ans avec les Yankees de Tampa, l’équipe de la ligue mineure de baseball affiliée à l’équipe du même nom dans la ligue majeure.

Phil avait rencontré Renée six ans plus tôt, alors qu’elle sortait d’un troisième mariage désastreux, et en dépit de ses manières excentriques et de son style de vie bohème, il était tombé amoureux de la femme de quatorze ans son aînée. 

Il n’avait pas su que leur différence d’âge était si grande jusqu’à ce qu’ils demandent une licence de mariage. Renée paraissait dix ans de moins que son âge réel, et bien que le bronzage excessif lui ait donné des rides prématurées sur le visage, le cou et les mains, elle avait le corps d’une femme dans la vingtaine. Même si Phil n’avait que vingt-et-un ans quand il avait rencontré Renée, il était sûr qu’il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Phil était tombé fou amoureux de la femme aux yeux noisettes, au sourire sexy, et au corps à faire damner un saint. Elle était drôle, dragueuse, et fougueuse ! Grâce à elle, il était convaincu qu’il était capable de réaliser de grandes choses, et c’était elle qui l’avait poussé à signer avec les Yankees de Tampa.

Il lui avait fait une cour assidue pendant des mois après qu’ils se soient rencontrés lors d’une collecte de fonds organisée par un ami mutuel. Il était complètement captivé par le professeur de poterie de l’Idaho. 

Elle avait finalement accepté de sortir avec lui. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle était célibataire, nouvellement divorcée, et qu’elle n’avait pas d’enfants. 

Phil avait découvert la vérité au sujet d’Isabella quand Renée était subitement tombée malade deux ans auparavant et qu’elle avait été transportée à l’hôpital avec des saignements vaginaux excessifs. Les médecins avaient parlé à Phil après qu’une hystérectomie d’urgence ait été effectuée, et l’avaient informé que Renée ne serait plus en mesure d’avoir d’autres enfants. Quand Phil avait corrigé le docteur qui lui avait fait cette annonce, celui-ci lui avait dit que Renée lui avait avoué qu’elle avait une fille qui avait juste trois ans de moins que lui !

Il était resté sous le choc. Renée lui avait toujours dit qu’Isabella était l’enfant pot de colle et importune que Charlie, son premier mari, un loser doublé d’un alcoolique, avait eue d’un mariage précédent. Il n’avait jamais douté d’elle. Lors des rares occasions où la fille avait appelé pour parler à Renée, elle l’avait toujours appelée par son prénom, jamais ‘maman’ ou ‘ma mère.’

Phil n’arrivait pas à croire que ce que le médecin lui avait dit était vrai, jusqu’à ce qu’il confronte Renée et qu’elle lui avoue qu’Isabella était effectivement sa fille biologique. Elle affirma n’avoir jamais été autre chose qu’un ‘réceptacle’ pour l’enfant, et elle dit à Phil qu’elle était partie dès qu’elle l’avait pu.

Quand Phil lui demanda pourquoi elle n’avait pas pris Isabella avec elle, ses yeux devinrent froids et durs et elle alla même jusqu’à frémir à cette pensée. « Pourquoi l’aurais-je prise avec moi ? C’était en partie à cause d’elle que j’avais besoin de ficher le camp de cet endroit merdique ! »

C’était pendant que Phil et Renée prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans leur chambre d’hôtel deux jours plus tôt que Phil avait vu l’article dans le New York Times.

Il se redressa et fixa le journal avant de regarder sans enthousiasme sa femme de l’autre côté de la table et de tourner le journal vers elle afin qu’elle puisse voir la photo et l’article.

« Chérie, ne s’agit-il pas d’Isabella et de son fiancé ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Renée leva les yeux de son magazine ; elle regarda la photo avec un haussement d’épaules. « Ouais, et alors ? Elle a l’air d’une traînée ! Bon Dieu ! Regarde-la ! Tout ce fric à sa disposition, et elle s’habille comme ça ! Un jean ultra moulant et un vieux tee-shirt avec des baskets miteux ! » Elle renifla. « C’est vrai ce qu’on dit : d’une buse on ne saurait faire un épervier ! » Son rire nasal résonna dans l’air. 

Phil soupira et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, on dit ici que la ‘traînée’ et son fiancé sont en ville pour l’exposition d’art d’Isabella samedi soir dans Soho. Son travail a été montré dans quatre galeries, et toutes ses œuvres ont été vendues à l’exception de trois tableaux. Les critiques d’art n’ont que des choses brillantes à dire à son sujet, et apparemment il y a déjà des demandes pour une autre quarantaine de ses œuvres. »

Il recula sur sa chaise et observa Renée qui gardait la tête baissée. « Ne te soucies-tu pas un peu d’elle ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Il avait rencontré Isabella seulement deux fois, et elle lui avait plu. Elle était douce et timide, mais il y avait quelque chose de délicat à propos d’elle qui faisait qu’on voulait la protéger.

Renée ignora la question. Phil parcourut le texte et parla à nouveau. « On dit ici que son père, Charlie Swan, s’est remarié la semaine dernière au cours d’une cérémonie qui a eu lieu dans le vignoble de ses futurs beaux-parents à Napa, et quand on lui a demandé de commenter l’heureux événement, elle a dit (citation) ‘Je suis juste contente que mon père soit enfin heureux, il le mérite !’ (Fin de citation). Hum, que penses-tu de ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, Renée tendit le bras à travers la table et arracha le journal des mains de Phil, et après avoir parcouru la page où il y avait une photo de Charlie se tenant avec Edward et Carlisle Cullen ainsi que son ‘nouveau beau-fils,’ elle fut prise d’un accès de rage et déchira le journal en lambeaux. 

Phil passa un long moment à essayer de calmer Renée tandis qu’elle hurlait, tempêtait et criait. Finalement elle se calma et s’excusa auprès de lui. Elle lui expliqua qu’elle avait énormément souffert aux mains de Charlie à cause de son comportement violent et de la façon dont il l’avait forcée à concevoir un bébé à dix-huit ans, et que le fait de le revoir, même juste en photo, lui avait fait péter les plombs.

Elle insista pour que Phil aille à son entraînement, et même s’il était réticent à la laisser, il y alla.

Renée resta allongée sur le lit, songeant à Bella et à la vie aisée qu’elle s’était construite pour elle-même. Elle se demanda si sa fille couchait seulement avec Edward, ou si celui-ci la laissait se faire sauter par le reste de ses amis et de sa famille.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Isabella était une tellement piètre imitation d’elle que la seule façon pour elle d’être en mesure de retenir quelqu’un comme Edward Cullen serait en étant exceptionnellement bonne au plumard ou en se faisant engrosser.

Renée se demanda si Edward savait ce que c’était qu’une vraie femme. Peut-être était-il temps qu’elle se présente à son futur beau-fils. Elle se sentit devenir humide alors qu’elle envisageait de glisser ses mains dans le désordre sexy de ses cheveux couleur du bronze… Putain ! Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son peignoir et elle se cambra. « Edward… putain… » Murmura-t-elle.

Peut-être qu’elle parviendrait même à faire en sorte que cette fille stupide la regarde baiser son homme comme une vraie femme devrait le faire… 

ooo

Edward lança un regard noir à la femme se tenant devant lui. « M’avez-vous entendu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Renée leva vivement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et elle lui adressa un sourire narquois. « C’est si bon quand tu me fais mal… » Ronronna-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

Putain, je rêve ?

Edward laissa tomber le bras de Renée comme s’il était en feu. Il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction avant de remarquer pour la première fois ses yeux brillants et la rougeur sur sa peau.

Son haleine ne sentait pas l’alcool, et cela laissait une seule autre possibilité : la drogue.

« Je vous avertis, Renée, si vous faites un coup fourré à Bella… » Commença-t-il, mais elle passa une main sur son torse et tira sur sa cravate.

« Crois-moi, beau-fils, ce n’est pas Isabella que j’ai envie de fourrer… » Renée pouffa de rire et Edward sentit son estomac tourner alors que pendant un moment il avait l’impression d’entendre la voix de son Isabella.

Il secoua sa cravate de ses mains. « Ôtez vos putains de mains de sur moi ! » S’emporta-t-il. Il se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Bella leva la tête et haleta en le voyant. Elle bondit de la chaise et courut dans ses bras.

Heureusement, Riley avait pris le temps de baisser les stores dans la salle vitrée, de sorte qu’ils étaient maintenant isolés.

Edward la tint étroitement. « Ça va, Bébé, elle ne va pas te faire de mal, je ne le permettrai pas, » murmura-t-il.

Bella se sentit reprendre des forces grâce à la présence d’Edward, et finalement elle s’écarta de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. 

Elle fut choquée de voir le visage à la fois familier et étranger devant elle. On ne pouvait cependant pas se tromper sur les sentiments de colère et de mépris qui émanaient de Renée. On aurait dit qu’elle reniflait une odeur de charogne alors que ses yeux s’attardaient sur Bella.

Elle écarta ses lèvres rouges, et Bella se prépara pour le poison qu’elle savait être sur le point de sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Elle l’avait déjà entendu avant.

« Je voudrais être seule avec ma fille, s’il vous plaît, » dit tranquillement Renée.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Edward. Il hocha la tête et passa la porte avec Anderson. « Téléphone à Emmett et demande-lui de retrouver le mari de cette femme. Son nom est Phil Dwyer ; c’est un joueur de baseball des ligues mineures en Floride. Trouvez-le et faites-le venir ici, ou joignez-le au téléphone. Ne laisse personne d’autre près de cette porte, » ordonna-t-il au garde du corps.

Anderson acquiesça. 

Edward ferma la porte et s’appuya contre celle-ci.

Bella avait pensé qu’il était parti et elle se tourna vers lui avec soulagement. 

« Je veux être seule avec elle ! » Lança sèchement Renée.

Edward secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Ça ne va pas arriver, madame, et j’utilise ce terme pour être poli. Bébé, est-ce que ça te va ? »

Bella acquiesça et lui sourit avec gratitude. Elle se retourna vers sa mère et son sourire disparut. « Tu dis ce que tu veux dire devant lui ou tu pars maintenant ! »

Renée plissa les yeux. « Ne t’avise pas d’utiliser ce ton avec moi, Isabella Marie… »

Bella s’avança vers elle et la foudroya du regard. « Arrête cette foutaise avec moi, Renée, je ne te dois rien ! »

Renée la toisa pendant un moment. « Tu sais, je suis venue ici en me demandant ce que cet homme voit en toi, et honnêtement je ne pige pas. Si tu es comme ton père, tu baises comme un poisson mort, alors que voit-il en toi ? Tu es une ratée comme ton ivrogne de père, et ces peintures ridicules sont débiles et enfantines ! Tu as la personnalité d’un sac de croustilles. Tu ne me ressembles en rien ! »

Renée se retourna et fit un clin d’œil à Edward. « Si tu veux une vraie femme, mon lapin, tu devrais me laisser sucer ta grosse bite juteuse, au lieu de ma pauvre nigaude de fille ! » Elle sourit avec insolence alors que Bella restait bouche bée.

Renée reporta son attention sur Bella. Elle vit que la jeune femme retenait ses larmes, et elle jubila à la pensée qu’avec quelques commentaires incisifs de plus, Bella serait réduite à l’état de l’enfant minaudant, tremblant et pleurant qui se recroquevillait en boule sous l’escalier quand Renée lui lançait son fiel.

Elle lui sourit d’un air satisfait. « Ne suces-tu pas de bites, espèce d’idiote ? »

Ni Edward ni Renée ne vit le poing que Bella envoya dans la mâchoire de sa mère et qui la fit tomber sur le cul. Bella se pencha et saisit la mâchoire de Renée dans sa main lancinante, ignorant les gémissements de douleur de celle-ci.

« Sors. D’ici. Maintenant. T’es malade ! T’es dépravée et répugnante ! T’es rien d’autre qu’une petite pute détraquée qui avait jadis un lien de parenté avec moi. Ce n’est plus le cas – tu es moins que rien pour moi. Tu vas foutre le camp de ma vie. Si tu ne le fais pas, je n’aurai de trêve que lorsque je t’aurai détruite, Renée. Tiens-toi loin de moi et de ma famille. Je vais obtenir une ordonnance restrictive contre toi, et si tu t’approches à moins de deux cent mètres de moi ou de n’importe lequel des Swan, des Cullen ou des Whitlock, tu te feras appréhender. À présent fous le camp d’ici avant que je ne téléphone à Phil et que je lui dise que sa pute de femme vient juste d’essayer d’offrir ses services à mon fiancé. Et ne te méprends surtout pas, Renée, je vais le faire. Je vais te faire foutrement regretter le jour où tu es née. Maintenant disparais de ma vue ! »

Bella surplombait la femme qu’elle avait jadis aimée et redoutée, et elle ne ressentait rien d’autre que du soulagement et de la paix. Elle n’éprouvait pas de remords, pas de nostalgie, pas même de colère. Sauf pour ce que Renée avait dit à Edward.

Renée se remit sur ses pieds en fixant Bella avec stupéfaction. Sa mâchoire lancinait. « Je vais aller voir les flics et te faire arrêter pour voies de fait, salope ! » Commença-t-elle, mais Bella s’avança vers elle et elle courut derrière une chaise pour mettre une certaine distance entre elle et sa fille.

« Qui vont-ils croire ? La fiancée d’Edward Cullen, ou bien toi, Renée, avec tes antécédents de comportement instable ? Allons donc, épargne-toi cet embarras ! » Bella la rejeta sans un regard.

Edward ouvrit la porte et poussa Renée dans le couloir. Brian se précipita vers lui.

« Nous avons réussi à contacter M. Dwyer, M. Cullen. Il est en route. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien. Fais-la sortir par l’arrière et garde-la hors de vue jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive. Dis-lui de l’emmener voir un docteur, son comportement n’est pas normal. »

Il retourna dans le bureau. Bella était appuyée contre le secrétaire, tenant délicatement sa main douloureuse.

« Je pense qu’elle est cassée, » dit-elle posément.

Edward prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne. Il avait vu assez d’os fracturés pour savoir quoi examiner. Il pressa doucement, mais ne put sentir aucun os brisé ou fissuré.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » S’enquit-il calmement. 

Bella secoua la tête. « Non… Edward ? »

« Ouais ? » Comme il était à genoux, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer, s’il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Edward se releva prestement. C’est là qu’il vit que Bella allait craquer d’une minute à l’autre.

Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter comme une jeune mariée. Anderson ouvrit la porte et regarda Bella avec inquiétude.

« J’ai besoin que tu nous sortes d’ici sans être vus, s’il te plaît, » lui dit Edward.

Anderson opina, et quelques minutes plus tard ils s’empressaient de quitter les lieux par la porte arrière et s’engouffraient dans la limousine.

« Conduisez-nous à l’hôtel aussi vite que possible, s’il vous plaît, » intima Edward au chauffeur. Anderson était avec eux à l’arrière du véhicule, et Bella n’avait pas bougé de sa place sur les genoux d’Edward. 

Edward parla à voix basse à Anderson. « Écoute, lorsque nous serons à l’hôtel, j’ai besoin que tu prennes les dispositions pour que nous partions à la première heure demain matin. Nous devons attraper le premier vol de retour à San Francisco. S’il n’y a pas de vol commercial, je vais en noliser un. Je vais la préparer pour la nuit et je te rappellerai plus tard. »

Anderson acquiesça. 

La tête d’Edward tournait suite aux événements de la soirée alors que la limousine s’engageait dans l’entrée du parking souterrain du Waldorf Astoria.

Bella ouvrit les yeux au moment où Edward s’apprêtait à la soulever pour la sortir de la voiture. 

Elle secoua la tête. « Je peux marcher, » dit-elle.

Edward opina et lui tendit sa main. Bella hésita un moment avant de la prendre. Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans l’hôtel, Anderson marchant devant eux.

Ils n’échangèrent pas un seul mot dans l’ascenseur. Une fois à l’intérieur de la suite, Bella se rendit directement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Edward sourcilla. Ils fermaient rarement la porte de la salle de bain au nez de l’autre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de tourner la poignée ; la porte était verrouillée ! Une sonnette d’alarme retentit dans sa tête. Elle ne devrait pas être seule à un moment comme celui-là…

Il frappa à la porte. « Bella ? Ouvre la porte, Chérie… »

Bella ne répondit pas. « Isabella ? » Dit-il un peu plus fort. « S’il te plaît, ouvre-moi la porte. »

Elle se tenait juste de l’autre côté de la porte. « J’ai besoin d’être seule pendant un moment, d’accord ? Je vais bien, mais j’ai besoin d’être seule… S’il te plaît, donne-moi juste quelques minutes, Edward. » Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait vide à l’intérieur. Il n’y avait rien. Elle ne sentait rien pour la femme qui avait passé toute sa vie à la blesser, à la détruire, à lui empoisonner l’existence.

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, se remémorant des souvenirs d’enfance, elle perdit la notion du temps. 

Elle pensa aux premiers souvenirs qu’elle avait de s’être sentie heureuse et aimée, et elle ne fut pas surprise que ses souvenirs les plus chers impliquent tous Charlie et sa grand-mère. Elle avait peint tellement de ces souvenirs. Elle se revoyait assise à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre à l’étage, attendant que son papa rentre à la maison ; en train d’enrouler de la laine autour de ses mains alors que sa grand-mère lui tricotait un foulard.

Bella frémissait encore à la façon dont Renée avait tiré le foulard de son cou et l’avait jeté à la poubelle. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle avait l’air encore plus pauvre et stupide avec le foulard. Bella porta la main à sa gorge comme si elle pouvait à nouveau sentir la douce laine rose. Elle avait environ quatre ans à l’époque.

Elle se revoyait à la pêche avec Charlie ; à La Push, grimpant sur les troncs d’arbres avec les garçons et les filles de la réserve. Sautant d’un rocher à l’autre au milieu des cuvettes de marée avec Charlie et Seth. Tenant fermement la main de Seth dans la sienne. Bella sourit ; elle aimait la sensation de ses petits doigts serrés autour des siens, elle se sentait si protectrice.

De longues journées chaudes passées à la plage, ou à rouler avec son père dans sa voiture de police. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle avait aimé les balades avec lui dans sa voiture de police. Elle trouvait que son père était le shérif le plus courageux du monde entier. 

Le sourire de Bella disparut. Ce n’était pas le cas de sa ‘mère’ ! Elle se creusa la tête pour essayer de se rappeler un bon souvenir de sa mère. Les anniversaires ? Renée avait dit qu’ils étaient une perte de temps et un gaspillage d’argent, et c’étaient Charlie et Granny qui lui offraient un gâteau et des cadeaux en secret. Noël ? Renée n’avait jamais été là. Les spectacles à l’école. Les expositions d’art. ELLE N’ÉTAIT JAMAIS LÀ !

Devrais-je me sentir triste ? Devrais-je faire le deuil de ma mère ? Devrais-je être fâchée qu’elle m’ait tant négligée ? Qu’elle m’ait abandonnée ? Qu’elle ait abusé de moi émotionnellement pendant des années ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je rien ressentir ? Suis-je comme elle ? Suis-je si insensible et froide ? Non ! NON ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme elle ! J’aime tellement de gens et j’ai tellement de gens dans ma vie qui m’aiment. J’ai Edward, et elle n’aura jamais un amour comme le nôtre… Être seule est un choix. Être une maudite salope froide et sans cœur est aussi un choix, et je choisis… je choisis la vie. Une vie avec Edward ! Une vie avec une famille et des amis merveilleux, et peut-être des enfants un jour !

« Je ne suis pas toi, Renée, et je ne le serai jamais. Tu n’as plus de pouvoir sur moi, » murmura Bella dans la pièce vide. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle AVAIT fait le deuil de la perte de sa mère, sauf qu’elle l’avait fait des années auparavant. Elle avait été en deuil pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Le soulagement qu’elle ressentait maintenant était dû au fait qu’elle l’avait finalement ‘enterrée.’ 

C’était fini et elle était libre. Elle était libre de vivre sa propre vie, et d’aimer, et de poursuivre son chemin et de créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec Edward et leurs deux merveilleuses familles mélangées. 

Bella se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux n’étaient pas vides comme ceux de Renée l’avaient été. Oui, elle pouvait voir la douleur au fond de ceux-ci, mais ils pétillaient et ils étaient pleins de vie !

« Je choisis la vie, » se dit-elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella regarda dans ses propres yeux avec amour et affection. Elle était une bonne personne ! Elle méritait d’être aimée et désirée !

Elle se tourna pour déverrouiller la porte et l’ouvrit.

Edward s’était tenu de l’autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain pendant une dizaine de minutes après que Bella lui ait dit qu’elle voulait être seule durant un moment, se demandant frénétiquement s’il devait faire quelque chose, appeler quelqu’un.

Toutes sortes de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Souffrait-elle beaucoup ? Allait-elle se barricader mentalement comme elle l’avait fait après que Jacob et James l’aient attaquée ? Allait-elle prendre la fuite ?

Edward tira sur ses cheveux à pleines mains en faisant les cent pas devant la porte de la salle de bain. Finalement, n’entendant aucun mouvement, il se déshabilla dans la chambre à coucher, se fichant des vêtements qu’il laissait éparpillés sur le sol.

Il enfila un jean sans se soucier de ses sous-vêtements et pêcha ses cigarettes et son briquet dans la poche de son veston.

Il alla dans le salon et s’empara d’un cendrier sur l’une des tables basses. Il aurait voulu que son père soit là. Il saurait quoi faire. Il se demanda s’il devait appeler Paul, mais il décida de vérifier d’abord si Bella avait besoin de plus d’aide qu’il ne pouvait lui en offrir.

Il voulait faire mal à Renée Dwyer ! Il voulait la voir souffrir comme sa fille avait souffert ! Il erra dans le couloir et s’assit sur la moquette en face de la porte de la salle de bain. Il regarda sa montre ; il lui donnerait une demi-heure de plus, et ensuite il défoncerait la porte.

Edward sourit en pensant au coup de poing que Bella avait donné à sa mère. Elle avait été fantastique ! Il avait été tellement allumé en voyant Bella tenir tête à sa mère.

Putain de pervers !

Il alluma une autre cigarette. Il aurait tué pour un bourbon en ce moment ! Juste comme l’idée de se servir un verre lui traversait l’esprit, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit.

Dieu merci elle a l’air d’aller bien.

Bella lui sourit timidement et se laissa glisser sur le tapis à côté de lui.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et lui tourna le dos afin qu’il puisse descendre sa fermeture Éclair.

Une fois que celle-ci fut baissée, Bella se trémoussa hors de sa robe et s’assit avec sa petite culotte de mousseline blanche et ses bas-jarretières, appuyant sa tête contre le mur et fixant Edward. Leurs épaules et leurs hanches se touchaient, et bien qu’Edward soit décontenancé comme il l’était toujours devant le spectacle de son corps magnifique, pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu’il avait rencontré Bella, il ignora l’agitation de sa verge à la vue de sa nudité ; son inquiétude pour elle l’emportait sur tout le reste.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il embrassa délicatement sa paume.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que oui ! Du moins je vais de mieux en mieux. Je veux voir Paul dès que nous serons rentrés, d’accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » murmura Edward. 

Sentir son corps tout chaud à côté du sien calma immédiatement son anxiété. Elle était là, à ses côtés, et non pas recroquevillée en une boule de détresse sur le plancher de la salle de bain. 

« Je ne suis pas dévastée, si c’est ce que tu me demandes. Pourrons-nous nous occuper des démarches afin d’obtenir cette ordonnance restrictive aussitôt que nous serons à la maison ? Ou peut-être que nous pourrions parler à Jeremiah à ce sujet. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. Elle est détraquée et malfaisante, et je ne veux plus jamais la voir dans notre voisinage, » déclara Bella avec passion.

Edward acquiesça en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » S’enquit-il. Il savait que pour sa part un verre lui ferait du bien.

Bella hocha la tête. « Rien de trop fort, mais j’aimerais un verre de vin blanc frais avec des tonnes de glaçons, et est-ce qu’on peut commander quelque chose à manger ? Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de manger à la galerie. Merde ! En parlant de la galerie, nous avons laissé Ben et Tia en plan là-bas ! » Elle adressa un regard coupable à Edward.

Edward tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux égarée de sa coiffure sophistiquée derrière son oreille. 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça maintenant, j’ai parlé à Ben et il dit que nous leur devons un dîner la prochaine fois que nous serons en ville. »

« Edward, j’ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Andy plus tôt. Nous n’avons pas besoin de partir, tu sais. Nous pouvons rester, ou peut-être aller ailleurs ? Je sais que tu avais prévu de faire d’autres choses, et je ne veux pas gâcher ton temps ici. Je sais combien tu aimes New York, » dit tranquillement Bella.

Edward secoua la tête en déposant sa cigarette.

« Ce que j’aime c’est toi, Isabella. Là où tu es, qu’importe l’endroit, c’est là où je veux être. Non, je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. Je veux te ramener à Sausalito, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller voir Charlie ? » Demanda-t-il. Il voulait seulement la garder en sécurité.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je sais ce que j’ai dit, mais je ne veux vraiment pas m’occuper de ça maintenant. Ça ne me semble juste pas aussi important que ça l’était avant, tu sais ? Je vais lui parler, mais je veux juste rentrer à la maison et être avec toi et le reste de notre famille, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient ? »

Edward opina. « Tout ce que tu veux me convient. Personne ne va te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas faire. » Il se leva et lui tendit sa main. Bella lui sourit et la prit.

Il la tira sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas faire couler un bain dans cette immense baignoire pendant que je commande quelque chose du service de chambre ? Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « N’importe quoi, tu décides, mais j’aimerais avoir un verre de Chardonnay s’il te plaît, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward lui rendit son sourire. « Hmm, serais-tu en train de devenir une amatrice de bon vin ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, de quoi penses-tu qu’on parle ton père et moi ? Il m’apprend les ficelles du métier de viticulteur ! »

Edward éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. « Carlisle a le béguin pour toi, Bébé, et tout ce qu’il te raconte ne vaut probablement pas son pesant de cacahuètes ! »

Bella gloussa. « Eh bien, comme DILF il vaut son pesant d’or, en tout cas, » le taquina-t-elle en se penchant sur la baignoire pour ouvrir les robinets. 

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux mains s’enrouler autour de ses hanches. « Ça m’est foutrement égal qu’il soit un triple DILF ou peu importe ce que tu viens de l’appeler, tu es à moi et à moi seul, et je suis le seul Cullen qui sera ton DILF, c’est clair ? » Grogna-t-il contre son oreille.

Bella pouffa de rire alors que les doigts d’Edward commençaient à gratter le long de ses côtes comme si elle était une guitare.

« Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, n’est-ce pas ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je veux le savoir ? » Grogna-t-il plus fort en suçant la peau sensible derrière son oreille.

Bella s’appuya contre sa poitrine et gémit en sentant son érection dans son jean presser contre l’arrondi de son cul de façon invitante.

« Eh bien, disons simplement que tu n’as pas les qualités requises – pas encore, du moins – mais ton frère et ton beau-frère les auront bientôt… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward releva vivement la tête. « Quoi ? Attends un peu… DILF ? Hmmm… D comme daddy ? Est-ce un truc concernant les pères ? » Il se pressa davantage contre son cul très peu vêtu et elle poussa contre lui en retour.

« Hmm… c’est si bon… ouais, en anglais ça veut dire ‘Dad I’d like to…’ » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que les doigts d’Edward trouvaient ses mamelons durcis et les tortillaient, gentiment au début, puis légèrement plus rudement.

« C’est tellement bon… baise-moi, Edward… »

Edward se raidit derrière elle. « Baiser ? Est-ce que c’est ça ? Dad I’d like to fuck, Papa que j’aimerais baiser ? »

Bella se retrouva poussée contre le mur de la salle de bain, Edward la surplombant, ses yeux presque noirs et son visage paraissant ciselé dans la pierre. Elle se fit toute petite contre le mur et essaya de lui échapper, mais il secoua la tête et mit une paume de chaque côté d’elle, bloquant efficacement toute tentative de dérobade.

« À qui appartiens-tu, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement, mais le regard sauvage dans ses yeux disait de façon éloquente que ses émotions se livraient une guerre, de même que son phallus dur comme le roc qui faisait pression sur son ventre avec insistance.

Bella lécha ses lèvres. Elle sentait ses sécrétions ruisseler en abondance de son sexe. Elle se délectait de Darkward !

« Euh, je, euh… je n’appartiens à personne ! » Lança-t-elle en inclinant légèrement le menton vers le haut.

S’il te plaît, joue le jeu avec moi ! Implora-t-elle silencieusement.

Edward rétrécit ses yeux pour essayer de jauger ses émotions. Elle avait l’air de vouloir jouer…

Il se pencha encore plus près. « Est-ce le cas ? »

Le cœur de Bella commença à battre plus vite. « Oui ça l’est, alors que vas-tu faire à ce sujet, Edward ? » Dit-elle avec impertinence, mettant délibérément l’accent sur son nom pour le taquiner.

Étonnamment, Edward s’éloigna d’elle et ferma les robinets pour arrêter l’eau, qui était loin d’atteindre la partie supérieure de la baignoire à débordement.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Puis elle entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte d’entrée.

Edward alla à la porte de la salle de bain et se retourna vers Bella qui n’avait pas bougé. « Enfile quelque chose, c’est l’heure du dîner, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire narquois en sortant de la pièce pour aller répondre à la porte.

Bella était frustrée en pénétrant dans la chambre. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il puisse rester si calme alors qu’elle avait l’impression d’être sur le point d’entrer en combustion ! Le petit allumeur !

Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu-là, mais que devait-elle faire ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur un accessoire qui avait été jeté sur le plancher, et elle se rappela une scène dans un film. 

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Il était possible qu’elle soit en mesure de montrer à son Maître qui tenait les rênes ce soir.

Edward avait commandé une assiette de légumes pour Bella, avec des tranches de poitrine de poulet grillé et un bol de salade de fruits frais. Il avait aussi commandé des sandwichs au fromage grillé et un bol de soupe au poulet.

Il signa la note, ouvrit la bouteille de vin frais, et leur versa un verre à tous les deux. Il décida de ne pas boire quelque chose de plus fort. Il voulait garder l’esprit clair.

Il leva les yeux en entendant Bella se racler la gorge.

Putain d’enfer !

Bella ne portait que sa petite culotte, ses bas-jarretières, et la cravate noire qu’il avait à l’exposition. Celle-ci pendait entre ses seins, leur donnant le cadre parfait.

Je suis dans un énorme pétrin en ce moment.

Son membre viril se mit au garde à vous, et il vit que l’extrémité de son sexe dépassait furtivement de son jean taille basse. Il releva un sourcil à l’intention de Bella, mais ne dit rien en tirant une chaise pour elle. Bella agit comme si elle était entièrement vêtue et sourit en plaçant une serviette de table sur ses genoux.

Edward se pencha vers elle. « Jolie cravate. » Ses lèvres effleurèrent son épaule.

Il prit sa place en face d’elle. « Merci. Tu m’as dit d’enfiler ‘quelque chose’, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça et sourit. « En effet. Bon appétit, Isabella, on dirait que tu es affamée. »

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils. « Oh, tu n’as pas idée, Edward. Mon appétit semble effréné, ce soir. Je suis prête à tout ! » Déclara-t-elle avant de commencer à remplir son assiette. Elle sourit innocemment, et Edward sentit du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s’écouler de son gland. Il défit sa braguette et releva les yeux à temps pour voir Bella lécher ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

Foutrement sexy !

Edward fit en sorte de garder la conversation légère tout au long du repas, mais chaque bouchée que Bella prenait relevait de la torture pour lui. Elle léchait sa cuillère ou sa fourchette, ou tout ce qu’elle avait entre les mains. Elle passa sa langue autour d’une tranche de fruit, et ensuite elle en suça l’intérieur, le jus de mangue dégoulinant sur son menton. 

Edward se pencha en avant et utilisa son pouce pour essuyer la traînée collante, mais avant qu’il ne puisse retirer son doigt, Bella saisit fermement sa main et suça son pouce.

Ses yeux s’assombrirent encore plus tandis qu’elle léchait doucement son pouce avant de l’aspirer complètement dans sa bouche. La puissante succion provoqua une tension douloureuse au niveau de son sexe qui était à l’étroit dans son jean.

Il gémit. Oui, Edward Cullen gémit alors qu’il était assis et regardait fixement Bella sucer et lécher son pouce, offrant carrément une pipe mémorable à son doigt !

« Isabella… » La prévint-il.

Bella lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? As-tu mal quelque part ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, ici… » Il recula sa chaise pour que Bella puisse voir sa verge, laquelle jaillit et pressa contre son ventre quand il souleva ses hanches et baissa son pantalon.

Il se rassit et regarda Bella à travers la table.

« Hmm, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose à ce sujet, » dit-elle, et elle se leva et contourna lentement la table. Elle prit un morceau de poitrine de poulet sur son chemin et en déchiqueta un peu avec ses dents.

Edward ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

Elle était magnifique et redoutable, et il gronda d’impatience à ses tactiques dilatoires.

« Viens ici, » cracha-t-il.

Bella haussa un sourcil et s’arrêta juste hors de sa portée.

« Es-tu en train de me donner un ordre, Edward ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il d’une voix grinçante, et Bella couvrit sa bouche, rompant avec son personnage de séductrice et riant de plaisir au signe évident qu’Edward était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent alors qu’il titubait sur ses pieds. 

« Alors tu trouves que c’est drôle, hein ? » Gronda-t-il.

Bella recula d’un pas et hocha la tête en renâclant derrière sa main. Edward fit un pas en avant.

Elle secoua la tête et mordit sa lèvre.

Elle regarda dans une direction, puis dans l’autre, et elle leva les mains dans un geste implorant. « Allons, Edward, relaxe… » Dit-elle en gardant un œil sur toute brèche par laquelle elle pourrait s’esquiver.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes. « Tu aimes me taquiner, n’est-ce pas, Isabella ? »

Bella sourit d’une oreille à l’autre. « Tu étais presque à genoux, mendiant pour avoir une baise, Edward, avoue-le ! »

« Aurais-tu répondu à ma requête ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Aurais-tu été à la hauteur de mon imagination ? » Railla-t-elle.

Ils dansèrent autour des tables basses et du sofa, vacillant d’un côté et de l’autre. Edward n’était pas pressé. Il savait comment cela allait se terminer.

Bella se fendit d’un sourire encore plus large en contournant un fauteuil. « Fais attention de ne pas déverser ta charge ici, Sparky, tu sais, les éjaculations précoces et tout ça ! » 

L’expression sincèrement outrée sur le visage d’Edward était impayable, et Bella éclata de rire. Elle détourna les yeux de lui une seconde, et c’était tout le temps dont il avait besoin. 

Il s’élança sur elle. Elle hurla et tomba à la renverse sur l’un des sofas en cuir. Edward garda ses bras autour d’elle de manière protectrice en la roulant en bas du sofa et sur la moquette en peluche.

Bella riait tellement fort qu’aucun son ne s’échappait de sa bouche tandis qu’Edward grognait et grommelait tel un homme des cavernes attrapant sa proie. 

Il s’appuya sur ses bras alors qu’il reposait entre les jambes de Bella. Il s’assura qu’aucune partie de son corps ne la touchait et il lui sourit, modelant ses traits en une expression faussement sévère. « À qui appartiens-tu ? » Dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais que Bella trouva affectueux.

Elle pouffa doucement de rire alors que ses yeux rencontraient les siens. « Seulement à toi, » murmura-t-elle en caressant sa mâchoire.

« Dis-le encore, » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« À toi, » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

« Dis-le encore, à qui appartiens-tu ? » Cette fois son ton était exigeant.

« Je suis à toi, Edward Cullen, rien qu’à toi. » Sa voix était forte et assurée.

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours. »

« Plus de DILF ou de qui que ce soit d’autre ? » Geignit Edward comme un enfant irritable.

Bella émit un petit rire et il baissa ses hanches pour se presser contre elle.

« Qui veux-tu baiser, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il en se déplaçant vers l’entrée de son sexe. 

Bella haleta. « Seulement toi, tu le sais ! » Elle essaya d’obtenir une certaine friction, mais il secoua la tête et souleva ses hanches. 

Bella grogna et enroula son mollet et son pied autour d’une des cuisses d’Edward dans un mouvement qu’elle se rappelait avoir appris d’Emmett, pendant qu’en même temps elle levait une main et repoussait vivement celles d’Edward. Ce faisant, elle déplaça le poids de son corps et fit basculer Edward sur le dos. 

Il resta allongé ainsi, hébété, et elle poussa un cri de victoire et pouffa de rire en épinglant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Sparky ? » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Edward laissa Bella l’épingler au sol, même s’il aurait pu aisément contrer son geste.

Il souleva ses hanches pour rencontrer son centre ruisselant. « Hmm, tu m’as caché que tu connaissais des mouvements de ce genre, Fillette. »

Bella sentit son visage rougir au surnom familier. Elle réalisa que ça faisait un bon moment qu’il ne l’avait pas appelée comme ça.

« Je connais des mouvements dont tu n’as fait que rêver, » répliqua-t-elle avec un autre clin d’œil.

Edward lui sourit narquoisement. « Montre-moi. »

Les yeux de Bella s’assombrirent alors qu’elle soulevait ses hanches des siennes et enlevait une main de son poignet, le sommant du regard de ne pas bouger. Cette même main toucha sa verge suintante et il siffla alors qu’elle le pompait à quelques reprises avant de se positionner au-dessus de son gland luisant. 

Elle avait eu l’intention de le titiller un peu plus longtemps, mais quand elle sentit son érection faire pression à l’entrée de son sexe, elle fut incapable d’attendre plus longtemps et elle l’enfonça en elle en un seul mouvement vers le bas, l’introduisant complètement.

« PUTAIN ! » Rugit Edward en rompant l’emprise fragile qu’elle avait sur son poignet pour saisir sa taille.

Bella arrêta de bouger et le fustigea du regard. « Ôte tes mains de là ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Edward n’hésita pas. Il leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et Bella commença à se mouvoir.

Chaque fois qu’elle se soulevait, elle s’assurait d’aller délibérément lentement avant de s’empaler à nouveau sur lui.

Elle établit un rythme vigoureux et rapide, et bientôt son visage et ses seins furent parsemés de perles de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient sortis de son chignon, et les mèches vrillées d’humidité pendaient autour de son visage et collaient à sa poitrine, mais Bella était implacable. Elle jouit deux fois mais continua malgré tout à se mouvoir au-dessus d’Edward.

À maintes reprises il sentit ses testicules se serrer, mais Bella se contentait alors d’arrêter de bouger jusqu’à ce que son orgasme reflue.

Finalement cela devint trop difficile à supporter et Edward grogna de frustration. « S’il te plaît, Bella ! »

Bella lécha ses lèvres. « S’il te plaît quoi, Sparky ? »

« Laisse-moi jouir, putain de merde ! »

Bella se sentait glorieuse. Elle était une déesse invincible, ahurissante. Elle, Isabella Swan, avait réduit Edward Cullen à supplier.

Elle se pencha très bas sur son corps. « À qui appartiens-tu ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward rugit et saisit les hanches de Bella, la tenant étroitement contre lui alors qu’il ruait vers le haut pour la pénétrer plus profondément et plus violemment qu’auparavant. 

« À toi ! À toi ! Putain Isabella ! Il n’y a que TOIIIIII ! » S’écria-t-il alors qu’une vague orgasmique le submergeait. Il avait l’impression que sa force vitale jaillissait de son corps en même temps que sa semence. Il pouvait sentir son gland marteler contre le col de Bella. 

Elle frotta son clitoris sur son os pubien et jouit encore une fois en tirant sur ses cheveux. « Oui ! Edward ! »

Pendant de longues minutes par la suite, ils restèrent allongés sur le tapis, haletant mais autrement silencieux.

Edward ne s’était jamais senti à ce point épuisé avant. Il ne sentait plus ses os, et ses muscles tremblaient.

Finalement, Bella gémit et souleva son corps poisseux du sien, roulant à côté de lui.

« Dieu merci nous sommes dans le penthouse, sinon je pense qu’ils auraient appelé les flics, » croassa-t-elle. Elle émit un petit rire fatigué au son de sa voix.

Edward renifla et tapota son cul. « Putain, Bella, c’était incroyable ! Tu es incroyable ! »

Avec effort, il se tourna sur son flanc. Il passa sa main sur la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de Bella.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur ses mains croisées. « Je suis tellement plus que bien, Edward. »

Elle se redressa avec précaution. « J’ai besoin d’une douche ! Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »

Edward la regarda. « Volontiers. »

Bella se leva et lui tendit sa main. Edward sourit et la prit pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu as sucé toute mon énergie, Fillette, » murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Bella rougit à son ton rauque et Edward rit en la conduisant dans la salle de bain.

« Je pense que je me dois de te rendre la pareille. » Il claqua légèrement son cul et elle glapit.

« Tu es insatiable ! » haleta-t-elle.

La réponse d’Edward fut noyée par le bruit de la douche, et ce n’est que beaucoup plus tard que les deux amoureux terminèrent le dîner devenu froid et la bouteille de vin devenue chaude avant de se mettre au lit.

Ils dormirent comme deux enfants épuisés et comblés de bonheur, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Bella se réveilla revigorée le lendemain matin. Elle étouffa un petit rire en jetant un coup d’œil autour de la chambre. Des assiettes et des verres vides jonchaient le plancher. Bella retrouva ses vêtements dans le corridor, et le living room ressemblait à un saloon du Far West dans lequel ils se seraient bagarrés. Quelques chaises avaient été renversées et les coussins étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

Bella rangea le désordre avant d’aller à la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche et lava ses cheveux encore une fois. Edward avait fait l’expérience de boire du vin à même son nombril… Ouais, c’était salissant !

Une fois sortie de la douche, elle emballa ses articles de toilette et la plupart de ceux d’Edward, laissant seulement ce dont il avait besoin pour sa douche matinale.

Elle sortit leurs sacs du fond du placard et commença à faire ses bagages. Elle sourit en prenant ce qu’elle allait porter sur l’avion.

Le commentaire de Rosalie au sujet de leur tenue de mariage lui revint en mémoire et elle secoua la tête en regardant le jean élimé, le vieux tee-shirt et les baskets qu’elle avait choisis. 

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » La voix d’Edward était enrouée de sommeil.

Bella se retourna pour le voir allongé au milieu du vaste lit, échevelé et sexy, avec les draps sur ses hanches.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et rampa à travers le lit, se penchant pour l’embrasser.

« Bonjour mon amour, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Edward sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Bella. « Bonjour, Bébé. As-tu bien dormi ? On dirait que ça fait des heures que tu es debout ; tu débordes d’énergie. »

Bella sourit. « Ça fait un moment que je suis réveillée, et je l’ai passé à nettoyer notre suite ! On aurait dit que les Rolling Stones avaient campé ici ! Il y avait des assiettes, des verres et des coussins partout, sans parler de mes fringues dans le couloir ! Quoi qu’il en soit, il faut que tu te lèves et que tu prennes ta douche. Nous devons prendre notre petit déjeuner en vitesse parce que nous avons un vol à attraper à JFK dans deux heures et demi, et tu sais comment est le trafic dans cette ville ; il nous a fallu une éternité pour nous rendre ici depuis l’aéroport. » Elle roula loin d’Edward alors qu’il essayait de lui enlever sa serviette.

« Allez, mon amour, j’ai encore des bagages à faire ! » Dit Bella en s’appuyant contre le mur alors qu’il passait devant elle pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il remua ses sourcils à son intention. 

Bella mit ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête avec sévérité. « Honnêtement, Edward ! Je vais demander à maman ce qu’elle te donnait à manger quand tu étais gamin, parce que tu es comme un lapin sous les amphétamines ! » Lança-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment.

Edward haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. Quand il fut dans la douche, il se demanda si Bella était même consciente du fait qu’elle appelait Esme ‘Maman’ ou si elle le faisait inconsciemment.

Ça lui était égal d’une manière ou de l’autre car il aimait qu’elle se sente suffisamment à l’aise pour appeler ses parents ‘Maman’ et ‘Papa.’

Bella fut ravie de prendre le petit déjeuner à l’opulent et très décadent Peacock Alley, qui était parfaitement situé au cœur du hall principal. Au lieu des vêtements qu’elle avait choisis pour voyager, Bella portait une robe portefeuille dans des tons crème assortie à une paire de sandales bleu marine et à un sac à main qui amalgamait les deux couleurs. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux sécher naturellement, et dans un moment d’inspiration qui aurait choqué Rosalie, Kate et Alice, elle s’était coiffée du béret de la marine française qu’elle avait mis dans ses bagages à la dernière minute.

Edward lui sourit en beurrant ses tartines. « Tout le monde te regarde ! Je déteste que tu sois si cruellement belle, Bébé, » grommela-t-il en lançant un regard noir à un homme qui lorgnait les jambes de Bella même s’il était assis avec sa femme et ses enfants adultes. Espèce de putain de vieux pervers ! 

Bella posa sa main sur celle d’Edward alors qu’il tapait sur la table avec son couteau.

« Edward, arrête ! Allez, savoure ce petit déjeuner. Oublie les autres clients du restaurant. Pour ma part j’ai complètement oublié la serveuse qui a presque renversé du café sur moi tellement elle était stupéfiée que tu lui parles et que tu lui adresses ton sourire de tombeur ! »

Edward arqua un sourcil. « Mon sourire de tombeur ? Est-ce qu’il te fait de l’effet à toi ? » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Bella roula des yeux. « As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Bien sûr que si ! » Ils rirent à l’absurdité de leur conversation.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Bella prit une dernière gorgée de son café et leva les yeux, touchant la main d’Edward qui reposait sur la table.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête et déposa sa serviette sur la table. « Rentrons à la maison, » dit-il.

Bella sourit gaiement en marchant à ses côtés, blottie contre son flanc. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tous les gens qui les regardaient et les prenaient en photo tellement ils étaient absorbés l’un par l’autre.

Un grand homme se tenait sur le côté, mais il se glissa dans l’ombre alors qu’Edward jetait un coup d’œil à la ronde. Il ne voulait pas que leur bonheur se mue en colère et en douleur. Isabella avait l’air de marcher sur un nuage. Elle irradiait l’amour et la beauté, et il regarda les gens autour du couple sourire à leur évidente adoration mutuelle. 

Alors qu’il détournait les yeux des deux amoureux, il vit l’homme qui l’avait aidé la veille. Anderson avait repéré Phil Dwyer bien avant que celui-ci ne l’aperçoive.

« M. Dwyer, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » La voix d’Anderson était calme et mesurée, mais son langage corporel montrait clairement le message qu’il voulait transmettre.

RESTEZ LOIN D’EUX !

« M. Anderson, c’est bien ça ? » 

Anderson acquiesça poliment alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d’Edward à travers la pièce. Edward rétrécit les yeux pendant une seconde, mais il se détendit en voyant Brian qui se tenait à gauche d’Anderson.

Brian opina imperceptiblement, et Edward comprit le message.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle.

Edward sourit et reporta son attention sur Bella.

Anderson attendit que Phil prenne la parole. « J’ai une lettre que j’aimerais que vous donniez à Isabella, s’il vous plaît. »

Anderson commença à secouer la tête, mais Phil poursuivit. « Écoutez, vous pouvez la donner à son fiancé pour qu’il la lise d’abord, et ensuite pouvez-vous s’il vous plaît vous assurer qu’elle lui soit remise ? C’est vraiment important qu’elle lise cette lettre. J’ai aussi mis mon numéro de téléphone personnel au bas de la lettre au cas où elle voudrait me parler. Dites-lui… » Phil regarda de nouveau le couple. Bella était penchée en avant et elle souriait tandis qu’Edward embrassait sa joue.

Il revint à Anderson. « Dites-lui que je suis terriblement désolé pour tout, » dit-il tranquillement.

Anderson hocha la tête et prit l’enveloppe que l’homme affligé lui tendit.

Il regarda Phil quitter les lieux.

Brian fit un pas vers lui. « Sortons Bambi et Panpan d’ici ! » Lança-t-il.

Anderson fusilla son jeune ami et collègue du regard. « Si le patron t’entend les appeler comme ça, ou pire encore, Sarah ou Reggie, elle va te fouetter le cul ! » Grogna-t-il.

ooo

Edward regardait par le hublot de l’avion. Anderson avait contacté Emmett, qui avait une fois encore tiré quelques ficelles et réussi à mettre Edward et Bella sur un vol commercial à destination de San Francisco juste avant midi le dimanche.

Bella dormait à côté de lui. Elle avait l’air si innocente avec l’une de ses mains recourbée sous son menton. Mais Edward pouvait voir le léger froncement de sourcils entre ses yeux, et il était clair que son sommeil était agité.

Contrairement à ce qu’elle lui avait dit la nuit précédente, il savait qu’elle avait des problèmes à résoudre en ce qui concernait sa ‘mère.’ Bien que Bella semblait être résolue et plutôt heureuse, Edward ne voulait pas qu’elle évite d’affronter les problèmes. 

Edward avait eu sa juste part de problèmes à gérer en tant qu’adolescent rebelle, et il y avait eu une période pendant laquelle sa relation avec Emmett, et subséquemment avec ses parents, avait été tumultueuse. Il se rappelait ce que c’était que d’être en conflit, même si de l’extérieur il paraissait aller ‘bien.’ En regardant Bella, il voyait qu’elle aussi était en conflit. Il mit sa main sur son épaule alors qu’elle commençait à gémir dans son sommeil, et elle se calma, reposant bientôt paisiblement. 

Anderson lui avait remis la lettre presque aussitôt qu’ils étaient montés à bord de l’avion. Edward s’était assis et avait montré la lettre à Bella.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Avait-elle demandé avec une certaine curiosité.

« C’est une lettre que Phil Dwyer a donnée à Andy ce matin pour qu’il te la remette. Anderson ne voulait pas l’accepter, mais Phil a insisté. Il a dit que je pouvais la lire en premier. Apparemment elle contient des informations importantes qu’il faut que tu connaisses. »

Bella avait fixé la lettre comme s’il s’agissait d’un serpent vivant. Elle avait reculé dans son siège et secoué vigoureusement la tête.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas de cette lettre ! Et je ne veux pas que tu la lises non plus ! Je sais que c’est seulement un de ses stratagèmes pour m’assener un dernier coup, ou alors elle veut me dire qu’elle est désolée, et elle espère que je vais changer d’avis au sujet de l’ordonnance restrictive. Eh bien, pas question ! » Dans un geste puéril, Bella avait croisé les bras et lancé un regard insurgé à Edward. 

« Bébé, je t’ai déjà dit hier soir que personne, y compris moi, ne va te faire faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. C’est ton choix, et rien que le tien, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, ce n’est pas Renée qui a écrit cette lettre, c’est Phil. Il a aussi mis son numéro personnel dans la lettre, au cas où tu voudrais le contacter. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais la lire et voir ce qu’elle dit ? »

Bella avait secoué la tête. « Je m’en fiche, Edward ! C’est. Fini ! La seule personne que je reconnais à quelque titre maternel que ce soit est Esme. Elle a été davantage une mère pour moi que quiconque depuis le peu de temps que je la connais, à part ma grand-mère. Même si Renée était en phase terminale et mourante, je m’en foutrais ! Je m’en suis soucié pendant assez longtemps, et elle n’a fait que me blesser et me rabaisser, au point où je pensais que je n’étais pas digne d’être aimée ! »

Edward avait eu un pincement au cœur en regardant Bella commencer à tripoter son bracelet autour de son poignet ; elle avait l’air tellement vulnérable et triste qu’il avait immédiatement cessé d’insister.

Il avait fourré la lettre dans son bagage à main et avait poussé celui-ci sous son siège. Puis il avait remonté le bras qui séparait les deux sièges et avait attiré Bella sur ses genoux. 

« Chut ! Ça va, Bébé ! Ça va ! Tu as raison, et tu n’auras jamais à lire cette lettre, d’accord ? Je te le promets, » avait-il tranquillement déclaré en la tenant contre lui. L’agente de bord était passée à côté d’eux, et elle allait demander à Bella de se déplacer, mais elle avait rencontré le regard de mise en garde d’Edward et elle s’était rapidement détournée. 

Après un bref instant, Bella avait bougé et rougi en se rasseyant à sa place. Edward s’était penché vers elle et avait bouclé sa ceinture de sécurité avant de boucler la sienne.

Bella fut silencieuse pendant la première partie du trajet, refusant toute chose à manger ou à boire. Edward s’inquiétait qu’elle soit fâchée contre lui.

Il finit par se pencher vers elle, prenant l’une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Bella ? Regarde-moi. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il vit la rougeur autour de ses yeux. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle sourit tristement et haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolée d’avoir été si abrupte avec toi. Tu es la seule personne qui est toujours de mon côté. »

Edward l’embrassa sur le front. « Toujours, Bébé, toujours. »

Après ça, Bella se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Au moment de l’atterrissage, l’agente de bord revint pour dire à Edward qu’ils avaient reçu un mot les avertissant que beaucoup de journalistes les attendaient.

Bella fronça les sourcils, mais Edward se contenta de secouer la tête à son intention. Anderson, Brian et le personnel responsable de la sécurité de l’aéroport avaient pris les dispositions pour que la voiture d’Edward soit garée devant une entrée latérale pendant qu’une limousine servant à leurrer les journalistes serait envoyée devant les portes principales.

Le SUV d’Edward était reconnaissable, et Anderson se dit que les paparazzi le suivraient, lui et le véhicule, pendant que Brian ferait sortir Edward et Bella avec l’aide des gardes de sécurité de l’aéroport. 

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant que les arrangements étaient finalisés.

Elle savait qu’il était naïf de sa part de demander à Edward pourquoi il y avait tant de gens de la presse à l’extérieur, et pourtant il se contenta de dire, « Il y a des photos de samedi soir en circulation. »

Bella se figea. Elle resta plantée dans le corridor. Edward se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle s’était arrêtée. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a des photographies ? » Edward hocha la tête. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça.

« Isabella, nous devons y aller ! Nous pourrons en parler dans la voiture, je le promets, mais magnons-nous ! » Il prit fermement sa main dans la sienne et la traîna à moitié à travers la douane. Brian marchait devant tandis que les huit autres gardes de sécurité se déplaçaient comme une seule personne autour d’eux. Bella se cramponnait à Edward comme s’il était son filin de sécurité. Elle avait l’impression que seulement quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées lorsqu’elle fut soulevée de terre et déposée dans la limousine Hummer, Edward et Brian grimpant derrière elle. Le véhicule démarra aussitôt et se faufila dans la circulation fluide du dimanche.

Bella demeura silencieuse pendant le plus clair du trajet. Alors qu’ils traversaient le pont pour se rendre à Sausalito, elle s’adressa à Brian. « Brian, peux-tu s’il te plaît demander au chauffeur de s’arrêter au kiosque à journaux sur Princess Road ? »

Brian acquiesça, mais Edward secoua la tête à son intention. Il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers Bella. « Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça, Bébé ? »

« Je veux voir les photos, Edward. Je m’en suis toujours tenue à notre accord de ne jamais lire les tabloïds ou jeter un coup d’œil aux divers sites web, c’est-à-dire à part cette fois-là, mais quoi qu’il en soit, tu sais que je ne lis aucun de ces torchons, mais là je veux, non, en fait je dois voir ce que disent les journaux et tout le monde, » répondit Bella avec colère.

En peu de mots Edward intima au chauffeur de se garer au bord du trottoir. 

Soudain, elle voulut défendre son point de vue. « Ce n’est plus seulement à propos de moi, mon Amour, il y a tellement de vies qui peuvent être affectées par les actions et les dires de cette femme. Je sais que je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, mais j’ai besoin de savoir… Je t’en prie, Edward, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle calmement.

Edward pinça l’arête de son nez. 

Putain ! Il détestait ça ! Il n’avait jamais haï quiconque avant James Hinton et Jacob Black, mais à présent Renée avait été ajoutée à sa liste de ‘sacs à merde.’ 

Finalement il soupira et hocha la tête, et regardant dans les yeux remplis de détresse de Bella, il prit son menton entre ses doigts. « D’accord, mais seulement à une condition : Brian ne va acheter que les trois journaux les plus réputés. Le reste n’est que de la merde de toute façon, et je me fous que la personne qui lit au sujet des putains de vampires qui ont des bébés avec des humains lise au sujet de cette salope ! Alors, sommes-nous d’accord ? Les trois journaux principaux. Deux de la Côte Est, et… »

« Quatre, les quatre journaux principaux – ce sera plus juste – un de New York, un de Seattle, un de Los Angeles, et un d’ici, comme ça nous aurons tous les points de vue, » contra Bella.

Edward secoua la tête en signe de résignation. « Vous êtes vachement têtue, Mlle Swan. »

Bella lui sourit. 

Edward regarda Brian et opina. « Ok, Brian, tu as entendu la dame, quatre journaux. »

Brian parla au chauffeur et le dirigea vers le kiosque à journaux. Il sortit et Bella l’observa avec anxiété alors qu’il cherchait les bons journaux.

Edward toucha sa jambe qui tremblotait. « Détends-toi, Bébé. Ce n’est jamais aussi mauvais qu’il n’y paraît. »

« C’est facile pour toi de dire ça, » commença Bella, mais elle s’arrêta quand elle vit l’expression d’incrédulité sur le visage d’Edward.

« Désolée, c’était un commentaire tout à fait déplacé de ma part. Je sais que tu sais très bien ce que je ressens en ce moment. D’accord, attendons d’être rendus à la maison, » dit-elle.

Edward sortit son téléphone. Il avait oublié de le rallumer ce matin. Quand il entra son code, il vit qu’il avait manqué vingt-trois appels et presque autant de textos.

Emmett, sa mère, son père, Aro, Heidi, encore Emmett, Jasper, Alice… Il s’empressa de tous les supprimer.

Il était évident qu’ils étaient dans une merde plus grosse qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Il soupira et regarda Brian payer les journaux et revenir vers la limousine. Il était pleinement conscient du fait que la photo de Renée, et probablement la sienne et celle de Bella étaient dans presque tous les grands journaux du pays. Il connaissait la chanson. Il savait ce qui se passait quand des tuiles tombaient sur les gens considérés digne d’intérêt.

La presse tournait autour d’eux comme des requins sentant l’odeur du sang dans l’eau. L’odeur de la tragédie ou de la crise rendait les paparazzi frénétiques.

Brian s’engouffra dans la limousine et lui tendit les journaux. Edward vit Bella mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre.

« Arrête ça, Isabella ! » Lança-t-il sèchement, et il se sentit immédiatement terrible d’avoir fait sursauter Bella.

« Désolée, » souffla-t-elle.

« Maudit ! » Cracha Edward. Il se rapprocha de Bella et mit sa main sur la sienne. « Je suis désolé, Bébé. Merde, je ne te facilite pas les choses ! Je suis un foutu trouduc parfois ! »

Bella se tourna pour lui sourire. « Chenille. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin d’une pause. »

Avant qu’Edward ne puisse répondre, la limousine s’arrêta devant leur portail. Edward entendit les paparazzi avant de les voir.

Il devait y avoir pas loin d’une centaine de personnes autour de l’entrée de leur propriété.

Bella haleta et se rapprocha d’Edward. 

« Putain d’enfer… » Murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, les événements des dernières 24 heures devinrent trop accablants et Edward péta les plombs.

Le chauffeur franchit les grilles et Edward lui dit d’arrêter à mi-chemin dans l’allée. Il bondit hors du véhicule et piqua un sprint vers le portail.

« Putain ! Faites-la rentrer ! » Hurla Brian au chauffeur avant de se mettre à courir après Edward.

La limousine fit une embardée vers la porte d’entrée de la maison.

Bella étira le cou pour voir Brian rattraper Edward juste avant que celui-ci n’atteigne les grilles. Elle vit Brian tirer Edward d’un côté et lui parler en gesticulant avec emphase. 

« Madame ? » Lui dit le chauffeur.

Bella se retourna et vit que la portière était ouverte et que le chauffeur attendait qu’elle sorte.

« Oh ! Merci, » dit-elle alors qu’il l’aidait à s’extirper du Hummer.

Il sortit les bagages du véhicule et se tourna vers la porte de la maison. Bella pouvait entendre Edward hurler quelque chose et elle tressaillit à la colère dans sa voix, même si elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il disait. Elle savait qu’il ne devait pas mâcher ses mots.

Alors qu’elle arrivait à la porte avec le chauffeur, celle-ci s’ouvrit et Emmett sortit sur le seuil.

Bella recula d’un pas. « Em ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Où est Edward ? » Demanda-t-il laconiquement, ignorant sa question.

Bella fit un signe de la tête en direction du portail. « Il est sorti à la grille… »

« BORDEL ! L’idiot ! » S’exclama Emmett, et avant qu’elle puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit d’autre, il se précipita dans l’allée au pas de course.

Bella entra dans le vestibule. C’était si bon d’être à la maison. Elle se tourna et remercia le chauffeur, sortant de l’argent qu’elle lui donna.

Elle envoya valser ses chaussures et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle ne s’était pas changée après le petit déjeuner, et tout à coup elle n’avait qu’une envie : prendre une douche et enfiler un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt, et simplement se détendre. 

Elle ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle Emmett était dans sa maison, ni se demander pourquoi Edward criait après les gens de la presse ou pourquoi les paparazzi étaient là en premier lieu.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et alla dans la salle de détente. La tasse vacilla dangereusement dans sa main quand elle aperçut son père et Carlisle assis sur le sofa, la dévisageant.

Elle agrippa sa tasse d’une main alors qu’elle se servait de l’autre pour se stabiliser.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Interrogea-t-elle d’une voix atterrée.

Charlie avait l’air vieux et fatigué. Bella fut prise d’une peur subite.

« Charlie… est-ce que tu as… bu ? » Questionna-t-elle, luttant pour parler malgré le sentiment d’effroi dans ses entrailles.

Charlie et Carlisle se levèrent tous les deux et secouèrent la tête.

« Non ! Bon Dieu NON ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » Répliqua énergiquement Charlie.

« Viens t’asseoir, » dit tranquillement Carlisle.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux et pourquoi Emmett est ici. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce au sujet de Rosie ou de Bean ? Est-ce que c’est… bon Dieu… est-ce que c’est maman ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec maman ? » En voyant l’expression sur le visage de Carlisle, la voix de Bella devint stridente. « Carlisle, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Esme ? »

La compréhension inonda les visages des deux hommes et Carlisle secoua rapidement la tête. « Non ! Bella, écoute-moi ! Esme va bien. Elle est en visite chez Rosalie. Tout le monde va bien, mon cœur, je te le promets. S’il te plaît, viens t’asseoir. » Bella se détendit en voyant dans les yeux de Carlisle qu’il disait la vérité.

« Ils vont tous bien ? » Dit-elle alors que Carlisle s’avançait et la guidait vers un fauteuil. Il prit sa tasse de ses doigts tremblants et la déposa sur une table d’appoint.

Il l’étreignit avec un seul bras. « Ils vont tous bien, » répéta-t-il en écho.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement en s’assoyant. Elle prit sa tasse à deux mains et regarda Charlie qui semblait communiquer silencieusement avec Carlisle.

Elle regarda la table basse.

Là, en couleurs bien flagrantes, se trouvait une photo de Renée se faisant emmener par un Anderson à l’expression déterminée. Elle avait l’air d’une démente en plein délire. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle gesticulait sauvagement. Elle avait l’air possédée. Les yeux de Bella tombèrent sur le gros titre :

LA MÈRE D’UNE ARTISTE EN PLEIN ESSOR FAIT UNE CRISE DANS LA GROSSE POMME – entre elles l’amour n’était pas au rendez-vous…

Bella n’en lut pas davantage.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se rendit au lavabo de la salle de lavage juste à temps pour vider son estomac.

De gros sanglots tourmentés secouèrent son corps alors qu’elle avait des haut-le-cœur, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien et que sa gorge brûle à cause de la bile.

Bella prit conscience que quelqu’un tenait ses cheveux et frottait doucement son dos.

Pendant un moment elle crut que c’était Edward, mais le contact était différent, et le bourdonnement d’électricité qu’elle percevait en sa présence n’était pas là. 

C’est alors qu’elle entendit la voix de son père lui parler tranquillement, lui disant que tout irait bien, qu’elle allait bien.

Finalement ses secousses se dissipèrent et elle sentit un linge humide tiède être pressé dans sa main. Elle essuya son visage et sa bouche avant de se gargariser avec le rince-bouche mis à côté du bassin, à sa portée.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et nettoya le lavabo sans lever les yeux ou reconnaître la présence de Charlie qui rôdait anxieusement à côté d’elle. 

Elle s’appuya contre les armoires et reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

« S’il te plaît, peux-tu aller chercher Edward pour moi ? » Murmura-t-elle, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et regarda Charlie. Elle vit les larmes sur ses joues et le regard de dévastation dans ses yeux.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, je suis si foutrement désolé. Si seulement j’avais pu l’arrêter… » Dit-il d’une voix entrecoupée.

Bella sentit sa détermination s’émietter et elle laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant en tombant dans les bras de Charlie.

Il l’attrapa aisément et la tint fermement contre lui. Ils pleurèrent pendant longtemps dans la petite buanderie.

Finalement, Charlie se ressaisit et il commença à parler.

ooo

Edward était conscient d’une seule chose, il en avait sa putain de dose des gens qui interféraient dans sa vie et celle de Bella, et il allait y mettre un terme sur le champ ! Il vit les paparazzi prendre des photos alors qu’il courait vers les barrières. Il cria à Reggie de les ouvrir. 

Les mains de Brian l’agrippèrent par derrière ; l’une se posa sur son épaule et l’autre sur un point de pression dans son cou.

« Ne fais pas ça, Edward ! Tu vas juste empirer les choses ! » Retentit la voix bourrue de Brian dans son oreille.

Edward se retourna pour lui faire face, ne réalisant même pas que Brian les avait très habilement entraînés derrière la maison du gardien afin qu’ils soient hors de vue des journalistes.

Edward se tendit contre la poigne de Brian. « Lâche-moi, bordel, Halverson ! Je veux ces putains d’emmerdeurs hors de ma propriété et loin de ma putain de résidence ! Si mon personnel est incapable de le faire, alors je vais m’en charger moi-même ! »

Brian regarda par-dessus l’épaule d’Edward et fut soulagé de voir Emmett courir vers eux. En quelques secondes il fut derrière Edward, qu’il entoura de ses énormes bras.

« Edward ! Putain mec ! Arrête ! C’est moi ! Arrête ça ! » Grinça Emmett.

Edward grogna et essaya de se retourner, mais Emmett resserra son emprise. « Je ne vais pas te lâcher, petit con, tu vas me frapper, et alors je serai forcé de casser ton joli nez ! » S’esclaffa-t-il.

Fidèle à lui-même, il désamorça la situation en un rien de temps, sentant Edward se détendre dans ses bras.

« Tout baigne entre nous ? » 

Edward hocha la tête.

Emmett secoua la tête en riant. « T’es un petit sournois d’enfoiré, E. Dis les mots, ou je vais juste continuer à t’étreindre, et les paps vont dire que nous sommes des amants gays et je vais le confirmer ! »

Malgré sa colère et sa frustration, Edward se mit à rire sans enthousiasme.

« Certainement que tu leur dirais ça, putain de pervers ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Toute trace d’humour disparut de la voix d’Emmett. « Tu es sûr ? »

Edward soupira et acquiesça. « Ouais, je suis sûr. »

Emmett et Brian relâchèrent Edward et il s’appuya contre le mur de la guérite.

Emmett fit signe à Brian avant de contourner rapidement la petite maison pour aller parler à Reggie.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et Brian s’en alla. 

« Les flics sont en route et Reggie est en train de téléphoner pour obtenir des renforts. Ils vont être ici dans l’heure. »

« Merci, Em. Désolé pour tout à l’heure, » dit Edward.

Emmett lui sourit. « C’est pour ça que je suis là, frérot. »

Edward se redressa lentement de l’endroit où il était voûté contre le mur de brique. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Em ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’une sensation de malaise s’immisçait en lui. Il regarda en direction des garages et vit le SUV Mercedes-Benz poussiéreux que son père conduisait garé à côté de la jeep d’Emmett.

Il avança d’un pas. « Putain, qu’est-ce que papa fout ici ? » Il dévisagea Emmett. « As-tu appelé papa ? Sacrebleu, Emmett ! J’ai demandé à Anderson de t’appeler la nuit dernière parce que je ne voulais pas que papa ou maman ait une foutue crise cardiaque à cause de ça ! Pourquoi as-tu… »

Emmett l’interrompit. « Je n’ai pas téléphoné à papa, Edward ! Ressaisis-toi, putain ! On n’est pas des gamins de cinq ans ! »

Edward sortit une cigarette de son paquet dans la poche de sa veste et l’alluma. 

C’était en train de devenir l’une des pires journées de sa vie !

Emmett soupira et secoua la tête. « Charlie a appelé papa très tôt ce matin, vers les 5h ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait vu la photo de la mère cinglée de Bella dans les journaux de Seattle et il était sur le bord de piquer une crise. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt en voyant le regard noir d’Emmett.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, ils ont essayé de te joindre, mais ton téléphone était éteint ! Alors, petit con, papa m’a téléphoné à 5h25 et je lui ai dit que tu rentrais aujourd’hui… » Edward eut la grâce d’avoir l’air contrit.

« Alors papa a mis Charlie sur le premier vol qu’il a pu trouver et il est allé le chercher à l’aéroport. Quand ils sont arrivés ici, ils ont vu les gens de la presse, et Carlisle m’a de nouveau contacté et il m’a demandé de venir et de m’assurer que la maison et le terrain soient sécurisés. Je venais juste d’appeler les renforts quand tu es arrivé, et là tu t’es mis dans mon chemin en jouant les ‘Rambo’… » Emmet lança un autre regard mauvais à Edward.

Edward soupira. « Merde, Charlie est à l’intérieur, putain Em ! Isabella ! » Il fit un pas en direction de la maison, mais Emmett se mit devant lui.

Edward le foudroya du regard. « Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, frérot, si tu ne t’enlèves pas de mon chemin ! »

Emmett sourit et secoua la tête. « J’aimerais bien te voir essayer ! Écoute, Edward, donne-leur un peu de temps seuls, d’accord ? Il a une mine terrible, mec. »

Edward n’avait pas très envie de sympathiser. « Ouais, eh bien, cette détraquée qui a déjà été sa femme a été odieuse envers Bella, et il est en partie responsable de ce foutoir, Emmett ! »

« Edward ! Ça suffit, mon fils, rappelle-toi qui tu es ! » Emmett et Edward se retournèrent au son de la voix de Carlisle.

Il se tenait debout d’un côté, et Edward et Emmett s’empressèrent d’aller le rejoindre.

« Allons, papa, tu ne peux tout de même pas t’attendre à ce que je… »

Les yeux bleus de Carlisle se durcirent. « Je m’attends à ce que tu traites Charlie Swan avec le respect qu’il mérite, Edward. Je me fiche de ce que tu lui reproches, ou de ce dont tu le crois responsable ; ne va pas là avec la moitié de ton jugement pour détruire cette relation très fragile qui existe entre Bella et son père. Tu ne sais pas tout. » Le ton de Carlisle ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes. « J’en sais suffisamment ! Je sais qu’elle… » Il pointa le doigt en direction de la maison tandis qu’Emmett continuait de les entraîner sur le côté de la propriété, où ils étaient complètement isolés. « Je sais qu’elle ne tient qu’à un putain de fil ! Je sais que sa ‘mère’ a offert de lui montrer comment sucer ma bite hier soir ! Je sais qu’elle a traité Bella de nullité, lui disant qu’elle baisait probablement comme son père le faisait ! C’est ce que je sais, papa, alors ne me dis pas… » Edward se rendit compte qu’il avait le souffle court. Il eut une faiblesse et Emmett l’attrapa alors que ses genoux le lâchaient.

Carlisle aida Emmett à le déposer sur l’herbe. Il poussa la tête d’Edward entre ses genoux. 

Après avoir entendu le son de la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle, Edward se sentit mieux. Il était calmé et il prit la bouteille d’eau froide qu’Emmett lui tendit.

« Putain, quel merdier, » déclara-t-il tranquillement avant de soupirer en contemplant son jardin et la beauté du Golden Gate dans le lointain.

Carlisle et Emmett hochèrent la tête.

Edward essuya son visage sur ses genoux pliés et regarda son père.

Il fit un geste du menton vers la maison. « Comment est-elle ? »

Carlisle garda une main ferme sur l’épaule d’Edward, continuant de faire des petits cercles en la frottant. 

« Ils sont en train de parler. Eh bien, du moins Charlie parle, et je pense que Bella se contente de l’écouter. Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé hier soir, fiston. »

Au moment où Edward racontait enfin à Emmett et à Carlisle ce qui s’était produit la veille, Bella et Charlie sortaient de la buanderie et se rendaient à la cuisine, où Bella prépara du thé pendant que Charlie lui parlait de Renée. 

Avant qu’il ne commence à parler, Bella lui avait demandé si elle pouvait appeler Paul et lui suggérer de se joindre à eux. Paul avait immédiatement sauté dans sa voiture pour venir les retrouver.

Edward se sentit encore mieux en voyant Paul arriver. Paul avait vu les photos dans les journaux du matin et il avait anticipé un appel du couple.

Bella présenta les deux hommes et ils prirent place à la table de la cuisine.

Au début Charlie se montra timide, mais il oublia rapidement la présence de Paul alors qu’il commençait à relater sa vie avec Renée.

Il raconta à Bella comment il avait rencontré sa mère, et l’appel téléphonique affolé de celle-ci pour lui dire qu’elle était enceinte. Comment elle avait changé au fil de sa grossesse. Charlie confia ses propres craintes à la perspective de devenir père si jeune. Il dit à Bella qu’il était tombé amoureux de Renée dès qu’il l’avait vue, et qu’au moment de sa naissance, elle avait complètement changé en quelqu’un qu’il ne reconnaissait même pas.

Il pleura en s’excusant d’avoir essayé de faire en sorte que son mariage fonctionne. Il alla même jusqu’à s’excuser encore davantage d’avoir ‘forcé’ Renée à essayer d’être une mère quand il était péniblement évident que tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était faire la fête et s’envoyer en l’air avec d’autres hommes.

Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu’un qui la sortirait de sa vie médiocre, et elle avait pensé que Charlie, un jeune flic de 25 ans plutôt joli garçon et qui allait très vite devenir Chef de Police, lui offrirait cette opportunité. Elle avait réalisé trop tard qu’il n’allait jamais illuminer son monde ni la sauver d’une existence minable, et elle ne lui avait jamais laissé oublier combien il la décevait.

Elle le traitait de loser presque tous les jours, disait qu’il était stupide, qu’il était un flic de campagne sans ambition et qu’il ne serait jamais rien d’autre.

Au moment où Bella eut six mois, Renée ne passait plus que quelques jours à la maison entre ses longues escapades. Bella fut envoyée chez la mère de Charlie qui l’adorait. Celle-ci développa un cancer lorsque Bella avait deux ans, mais elle lutta longuement et durement pour vivre aussi longtemps que possible afin que sa petite-fille sache ce que c’était que d’être aimée.

Bella et Charlie partagèrent des souvenirs de la femme si charmante qui les avait tellement aimés tous les deux. Après son décès, les choses s’étaient rapidement détériorées.

Charlie était tellement rongé par la culpabilité et la honte, et par son propre sentiment d’inaptitude, qu’il commença à boire chaque fois qu’il n’était pas en service. Au début, il emmenait Bella avec lui partout où il allait à la pêche ou à La Push.

Bella lui dit qu’elle se rappelait ces jours-là comme étant de bons souvenirs. Après que Renée ait finalement fait ses valises et soit partie, Charlie s’était effondré. Il se rappelait à peine ce qui était arrivé ou ce qu’il avait fait. Sa consommation d’alcool avait complètement pris le dessus, et il admit que son enfant lui était sortie de la tête. 

Charlie confia à Bella qu’après la mort de Harry, il aimait se rendre chez Sue pour prendre soin d’elle et de son fils. Pour lui il s’agissait d’un moyen de s’évader. Il s’était senti nécessaire. Et aimé. Et désiré. Et il pouvait oublier que sa propre vie était un désastre total.

« J’avais l’impression qu’il n’y avait rien pour moi quand je revenais dans cette maison, » dit Charlie. Il réalisa immédiatement son erreur.

Paul vit le visage de Bella s’affaisser. « J’étais là et je t’attendais, papa ! Je t’attendais jour après jour après jour ! J’attendais en espérant que tu rentrerais à la maison et que tu me remarquerais ! Que tu passerais du temps avec moi ! Que je serais plus que juste quelqu’un à qui tu donnais quelques dollars pour acheter de la nourriture, ou qui nettoyait ta maison ou qui t’aidait à te mettre au lit quand tu daignais rentrer ! Je ne veux plus faire ça, Charlie ! C’est terminé. Après ce soir, je veux que tu me promettes que nous ne parlerons plus jamais de Renée ou de ce qu’elle nous a fait. Ça doit finir une bonne fois pour toutes, et je veux que ça finisse maintenant ! Promets ! »

« D’accord, je te le promets, » dit Charlie.

Bella sentit son estomac se retourner.

Paul était demeuré silencieux en regardant l’homme plus vieux se vider le cœur auprès de la jeune femme pour qui il s’était pris d’affection.

Bella s’excusa hâtivement après la dernière confession de Charlie, et les deux hommes l’entendirent vomir dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. 

« Je ne suis pas bon pour elle… » Marmonna Charlie, davantage pour lui-même qu’à l’intention de Paul.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, » répliqua Paul.

Charlie leva les yeux avec surprise. Il avait oublié que Paul était même là. L’homme était resté assis sans broncher pendant presque deux heures !

« Charlie, ceci est exactement ce dont Isabella a besoin. Elle a besoin que vous soyez honnête avec elle. Elle a besoin de se sentir assez importante pour que vous laissiez tout tomber, y compris votre nouvelle famille, pour voler jusqu’ici, alors qu’elle sait que vous détestez prendre l’avion, afin de vérifier comment elle va. Pour la première fois depuis que votre ex-femme vous a quitté, Bella et vous avez une réelle connexion ! Donc vous êtes très bon pour elle. Maintenant Bella a l’information qu’elle n’avait pas avant. Maintenant elle sait que ce n’est pas de sa faute si sa mère ne l’aimait pas. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si vous avez commencé à boire. Elle n’a plus à porter ce fardeau. »

Bella revint dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et se tint sur le seuil, écoutant ce que Paul disait.

« Bella n’a pas à sentir qu’elle doit constamment prendre soin de tout le monde ou protéger tout le monde. Elle est finalement libre d’être tout simplement elle-même. Elle peut prendre le temps de simplement vivre sa vie avec Edward et ne pas s’inquiéter sans cesse que d’une manière ou d’une autre elle laisse tomber quelqu’un quelque part si elle est heureuse. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? » Demanda Paul.

Charlie acquiesça en se levant pour se servir une tasse de café. Il n’avait pas eu envie d’un verre avant cet instant, et bien qu’il sût qu’il n’allait pas boire, le désir soudain d’alcool lui fit peur.

Il se tourna vers Paul, et celui-ci vit la crainte dans les yeux de l’autre homme. Ses propres yeux s’adoucirent en signe de compréhension. « Voulez-vous prendre une pause ? Avez-vous besoin de téléphoner à votre parrain ? » S’enquit tranquillement le thérapeute.

Charlie hocha la tête en essuyant ses paumes moites sur son jean. « Oui, s’il vous plaît. Je lui ai dit que je venais ici et il m’a fait promettre de l’appeler. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Paul secoua la tête et Charlie s’empressa de pêcher son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et de sortir de la cuisine. Il traversa la salle de détente et alla sur la terrasse.

Paul leva les yeux alors que Bella avançait dans la pièce.

« Va-t-il boire à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle à Paul.

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Bella. Tu le sais. Il n’y a que Charlie qui peut te le dire, et en ce moment je dirais qu’il est en train de prouver qu’il est vraiment fort. Établir une relation avec toi et se libérer de l’emprise de l’alcool est un réel combat pour lui. Tu devrais être très fière de lui. »

« Je suis fière de lui ! J’ai toujours cru en lui et j’ai toujours été de son côté, » dit Bella. Elle sortit une bouteille d’eau.

« As-tu vu Edward ? J’ai vraiment besoin de le voir en ce moment. Est-il toujours ici ? »

« Il est là, il est en train de parler à Charlie sur la terrasse arrière. Il sera ici dans une minute, » répondit Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Papa, voici Paul, notre ami ainsi que mon thérapeute. Paul, voici Carlisle Cullen, le père d’Edward. »

Paul se leva et les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. « Dr Cullen, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

« C’est Carlisle, et tu peux me tutoyer, je te l’ai déjà dit. Il n’y a que mes patients qui m’appellent ‘Docteur.’ » Il regarda Bella.

« Bella, Chérie, comment tiens-tu le coup ? »

Bella haussa les épaules mais elle sourit et roula des yeux. « Pas trop mal, je suppose, ou du moins je suis dans la bonne voie. Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies dû conduire tout ce chemin à cause de cette merde dans ma famille… »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Hé ! Tu es de la famille, et tu sais que nous les Cullen, nous nous serrons les coudes. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement, jeune demoiselle, alors je ne veux pas entendre davantage de ces conneries ! » 

Bella sourit, mais son sourire eut tôt fait de s’évanouir quand elle se rendit compte que Carlisle était sérieux. Son regard inébranlable communiquait la gravité de ses paroles.

« Ok. »

Carlisle releva un sourcil et Bella voulut rire parce que son expression était la réplique exacte des regards qu’Edward lui lançait.

« D’accord ! D’accord ! Plus de conneries, papa. Mince ! » Dit-elle en commençant à tousser. Sa gorge brûlait terriblement.

Carlisle fit claquer sa langue à son intention. « Gargarise-toi avec de l’eau salée et j’examinerai ta gorge plus tard. Combien de fois ? »

Bella savait ce qu’il demandait. « Deux, non, trois fois. Mais c’est la première fois depuis des mois. »

« Je sais, Trésor, je sais. »

ooo

Edward attendit que Charlie ait rangé son téléphone avant d’aller le retrouver sur le patio.

« Hé, Charlie, » dit-il.

Charlie leva les yeux et saisit la main qu’Edward lui tendait.

« Edward, je suis désolé de ce qui s’est passé. »

Edward opina. « Est-ce que c’était ton parrain au téléphone ? »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ouais, les dernières heures ont été pénibles. Je n’allais pas boire, mais j’avais assez la trouille pour sentir le besoin de lui parler. »

« C’est bien que tu sois assez honnête envers toi-même pour reconnaître que tu avais besoin de te confier à lui. »

Charlie se frotta la nuque. « Bella veut te voir. »

« Je veux la voir aussi, mais d’abord je dois te dire quelque chose. Bella craint que si elle te parle de certaines choses que tu pourrais ne pas vouloir entendre ou d’événements qui l’ont blessée, comme quand elle a entendu que chaque fois qu’elle t’attendait, tu étais avec Seth ou à l’un de ses matchs, eh bien elle a peur que tu te remettes à boire. Je ne veux pas qu’elle assume ce fardeau plus longtemps, Charlie. Je vais épouser cette femme dans quelques semaines, et je donnerai ma vie pour la protéger et prendre soin d’elle ! »

Charlie vit à quel point Edward était tendu, et il était évident que les quelques derniers jours n’avaient pas été faciles pour lui non plus.

« Edward, je sais que je vais toujours devoir surveiller mes actions. Crois-moi, je sais ce qu’il pourrait m’en coûter de recommencer à boire. J’aime Sue, et j’apprécie énormément cette seconde chance qui m’a été donnée avec Bella. Je ne vais pas tout faire foirer, » déclara-t-il.

Edward mit sa main sur l’épaule de Charlie. « Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut que tu dises ça, c’est à Bella. »

Il entra dans la salle de détente. Il pouvait entendre parler Carlisle, Bella et Paul. 

Il se sentait attiré à Bella comme à un aimant. Dès qu’il pénétra dans la cuisine, Bella sentit l’attraction. Elle se retourna et Edward ouvrit ses bras. Elle se précipita dans ceux-ci sans lui donner le temps de dire ‘ouf.’ 

« Edward… » 

« Je suis ici, Bébé… »

Tout le monde se retourna alors que Charlie revenait dans la pièce.

Il regarda seulement Bella en parlant.

« Bells, je t’aime et je suis tellement navré de t’avoir causé tant de peine, Petit Pois. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et à présent je veux dire que je suis là pour toi. Je ne peux pas défaire le passé même s’il n’y a rien que je souhaiterais plus que ça. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses me dire que je ne me suis pas dit moi-même à un moment ou à un autre. Tu n’es pas responsable de mon bonheur ou de mon malheur, Bells ; ça ne peut venir que de moi. Tu ne peux pas être la cause d’une rechute de ma part, Bella. J’en serais le seul responsable, et j’ai trop à perdre pour recommencer à boire. »

Bella acquiesça tandis qu’il lui souriait. « Je suis si fier de toi, Bella. Tu es une personne magnifique, et tu t’es façonnée toute seule. Tu as gardé ta bonté et ta gentillesse, et ta nature aimante, alors que tout ce que nous avons fait était d’essayer de te briser. Tu as toujours eu foi en moi, maintenant il faut que tu aies foi en toi-même et en Edward. Tu as bien choisi, Bella. C’est un homme bon. »

Bella entoura Charlie de ses bras et ils s’étreignirent pendant un long moment.

Quand Charlie s’éloigna, il regarda Carlisle. « Ma navette devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. J’ai un avion à attraper. »

« Est-ce que Sue va se rendre à Seattle pour te chercher ce soir ? » S’enquit Bella.

Charlie sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, j’ai demandé à mon parrain de me rencontrer. Nous allons aller à un meeting avant de retourner à Forks. »

« Bien, » approuva Bella.

Même s’il n’était pas tard, elle était très fatiguée.

Carlisle, Paul et Charlie partirent tous ensemble. Bella les étreignit tous et Edward promit d’appeler Paul le lendemain matin.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et la porta dans la salle de bain à l’étage.

Il la déshabilla lentement avant de se déshabiller et il la lava de la tête aux pieds dans la douche.

Il l’enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse et la porta dans la chambre. Une fois qu’il eut enfilé un pantalon de pyjama à la hâte, il mit une chemise de nuit à Bella et l’installa dans le lit, puis il grimpa derrière elle et l’attira contre sa poitrine. 

« C’est terminé, » dit-elle d’une voix éraillée.

Edward embrassa ses cheveux humides et hocha la tête. « Ouais, c’est terminé, Bébé. »

« Il est temps de passer à autre chose, » déclara-t-elle.

« Il est temps de penser à nous, Bella. De penser à toi. »

Bella sourit en fermant les yeux.

 

À suivre…


	122. Chapitre 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward et Bella passent un moment en tête-à-tête avant l'effervescence du mariage d'Alice.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 122

 

Au chapitre précédent…

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et la porta dans la salle de bain à l’étage.

Il la déshabilla lentement avant de se déshabiller et il la lava de la tête aux pieds dans la douche.

Il l’enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse et la porta dans la chambre. Une fois qu’il eut enfilé un pantalon de pyjama à la hâte, il mit une chemise de nuit à Bella et l’installa dans le lit, puis il grimpa derrière elle et l’attira contre sa poitrine. 

« C’est terminé, » dit-elle d’une voix éraillée.

Edward embrassa ses cheveux humides et hocha la tête. « Ouais, c’est terminé, Bébé. »

« Il est temps de passer à autre chose, » déclara-t-elle.

« Il est temps de penser à nous, Bella. De penser à toi. »

Bella sourit en fermant les yeux.

Le matin suivant le week-end fertile en émotions de Bella et d’Edward, Carlisle, qui avait passé la nuit chez Emmett, vint pour examiner la gorge de Bella. Celle-ci dormait encore lorsqu’il arriva.

Edward était en train de faire des œufs brouillés dans la cuisine quand Sarah y entraîna Carlisle.

« Bonjour, Fiston. »

« Hey, papa, » dit tranquillement Edward. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche matinale. Carlisle sourit de voir à quel point Edward paraissait jeune avec ses cheveux mouillés et indisciplinés et ses joues rasées de frais. Il portait son jean préféré et un de ses vieux tee-shirts d’un quelconque groupe de rock. Comme toujours, il était pieds nus.

« Tu détestes toujours autant porter des chaussures ? » Commenta Carlisle avec le sourire en se versant une tasse de café. Edward lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

Carlisle remarqua le plateau sur le comptoir et vit qu’Edward y avait placé un verre de jus de fruits, un petit bol de yogourt ainsi qu’une tasse et une théière en porcelaine.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? As-tu dormi un peu ? » Demanda-t-il. Edward avait l’air fatigué et pâle.

Il garda les yeux sur le poêlon. « Ouais, nous avons dormi, mais Bella était un peu agitée et elle n’arrêtait pas de me réveiller en parlant dans son sommeil. Certains passages étaient divertissants, mais d’autres étaient plutôt… troublants. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je me sens soulagé, pour être honnête. » Edward éteignit l’élément chauffant et enleva le poêlon de la plaque brûlante.

Il prit sa propre tasse et se tourna vers Carlisle.

« Samedi dernier, tous les pires cauchemars de Bella se sont concrétisés, et elle a été capable de remettre cette salope à sa place ! Tu aurais dû la voir, papa. Elle a été incroyable ! Elle était calme, en contrôle, et elle a même donné un coup de poing à Renée en pleine gueule quand cette folle a fait des commentaires sexuels dégoûtants à mon intention, » relata-t-il avec fierté.

« Elle a frappé Renée ? Tu ne m’avais pas dit ça ! Est-ce que sa main est cassée ? L’as-tu fait examiner ? » Carlisle passa immédiatement en mode docteur. 

Bella ricana en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle s’était réveillée plus tôt dans un lit vide. Elle avait pris sa douche et s’était habillée en vitesse sans se soucier de se faire une coiffure sophistiquée, tressant simplement ses cheveux dans son dos.

En se réveillant, elle avait réalisé qu’elle avait dormi plus de douze heures !

Pas surprenant que je me sente si reposée !

Bella descendit l’escalier en sautillant, vêtue simplement d’un pantalon de yoga et d’un tee-shirt à manches longues, avec dans les pieds ses chaussettes ‘à orteils’ duveteuses.

Son estomac gargouilla alors qu’elle arrivait en bas des marches, et elle huma l’odeur de la nourriture qu’Edward était en train de préparer, mais comme elle coupait à travers la salle à manger, elle entendit les questions frénétiques de Carlisle.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et ricana en se dirigeant vers Edward pour l’embrasser. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en lui rendant son baiser, puis il la serra contre lui.

« Bonjour Bébé, j’allais t’apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, mais Carlisle est arrivé et m’a fait dévier de mes plans, » dit-il.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je vais m’asseoir ici, » dit-elle doucement en indiquant la table.

Edward grimaça à sa voix enrouée. « Est-ce que ta gorge est très douloureuse ? »

Bella secoua de nouveau la tête. « Juste un peu éraillée. Est-ce que c’est pour moi ? » S’enquit-elle en lorgnant la nourriture, son estomac gargouillant une fois de plus.

Ils rirent et Bella s’installa à la table de la cuisine, mangeant avec appétit tout le contenu du plateau, au plus grand plaisir d’Edward et de Carlisle, tandis que ces derniers mangeaient quelques-uns des énormes muffins aux myrtilles que Sarah venait de sortir du four. Puis, à l’insistance de Bella, Sarah leur fit des œufs pochés accompagnés de toasts et de jus de fruits frais.

Après le petit déjeuner, Carlisle examina la gorge de Bella et fut satisfait de constater qu’il n’y avait pas d’enflure excessive ni de saignement. Il examina sa main, qui était encore assez enflée, et lui prescrivit une attelle flexible à porter pendant les prochains jours.

Bella tenta de protester, mais le regard sévère que lui lancèrent le père et le fils lui fit lever les mains en signe de reddition.

Carlisle et Edward savaient tous les deux qu’avec le mariage imminent d’Alice, Bella n’irait jamais à Cullen Crest sans ses appareils photo. C’est ainsi qu’ils firent un compromis, Carlisle lui interdisant de ramasser ne serait-ce qu’un crayon ou un pinceau pendant une semaine. Bella accepta cette condition, sachant que l’alternative serait un bras dans le plâtre si elle refusait de coopérer.

Carlisle soupira et roula des yeux en étreignant Bella, l’embrassant sur le front et lui disant au revoir. « Edward a les mains pleines avec toi, jeune demoiselle ! Maintenant conduis-toi bien ! Je ne veux pas que tu te bagarres, que tu bottes des culs, ou que tu chantes l’opéra, c’est clair ? »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Oui papa ! » Répondit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Il étreignit Edward à la porte d’entrée et mit ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant profondément dans les yeux. « Prends soin de toi, tu m’entends ? Je peux voir que tu croules sous énormément de pression, et tu as induit toi-même le plus clair de celle-ci, fiston. Ta mère te passerait tout un savon si elle voyait de quoi tu as l’air en ce moment ! Prends un jour de congé pour récupérer. Arrête de te stresser, Edward. Tu ne peux pas tout régler non plus, parfois il faut juste que tu sois là, aux côtés de Bella, pour l’attraper lorsqu’elle tombe. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour vous ressourcer, mon fils. »

Edward acquiesça. « Merci, papa. »

« Nous sommes toujours là pour vous, Edward, n’importe quand, n’importe où, tu n’as qu’à décrocher le téléphone. Nous serons là pour toi et pour Bella. Et Jasper, Emmett et Garrett aussi. »

Bella vint se mettre derrière Edward alors qu’il regardait son père démarrer. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans la chaleur de son dos.

Edward tint les bras de Bella là où ils se rejoignaient sur son estomac. « Hmm, c’est si bon… » Dit-il.

Bella le contourna et regarda dans ses yeux fatigués.

« Tu as l’air au bout du rouleau, mon Amour. »

« Je suis un peu fatigué, je pense que c’était trop d’émotions vives… » Plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

Bella hocha la tête. « Eh bien tu sais, je pense que Carlisle a raison. » Elle claqua tout à coup des doigts et sourit. « J’ai trouvé ! » Lança-t-elle d’une voix un peu trop forte, et Edward jura quand elle se mit à tousser.

Il l’entraîna dans la cuisine et la souleva pour l’installer sur le comptoir pendant qu’il allait lui chercher une bouteille d’eau. 

Elle lui sourit. « Nous allons avoir un bed-in aujourd’hui ! »

« Un quoi ? »

« Tu sais, un bed-in ? C’est comme un sit-in, seulement on le fait dans un lit. John Lennon et Yoko Ono en ont fait un à la fin des années 60 pour protester contre la guerre du Viêt Nam. Alors qu’en dis-tu ? Est-ce que tu veux ‘bed-in’ avec moi ? À poil ! Dans notre lit ! » Elle arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Edward écarquilla les yeux avant de lui sourire comme un idiot en songeant à toutes les choses qu’ils pourraient faire. « C’est une idée de génie, Mlle Swan ! Laissez-moi juste donner congé à Sarah pour la journée et nous serons en affaire ! »

Bella s’organisa pour rendre la journée aussi amusante que possible pour Edward. Après que celui-ci ait donné un jour de congé à une Sarah très étonnée, il pourchassa Bella à l’étage en poussant des grognements, la faisant rire tellement fort qu’elle dut aller au petit coin.

Edward retira sa chemise et déboutonna son jean juste comme Bella sortait de la salle de bain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et c’est avec amusement qu’Edward regarda ses joues rosir alors que ses yeux se posaient sur sa poitrine et son abdomen, suivant la ligne de duvet brun qui descendait dans son jean.

Il sourit et releva un sourcil tandis que Bella passait rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bouton de sa braguette comme si elle lui enjoignait de s’ouvrir par magie. Edward décida de s’amuser un peu à ses dépens et promena une main paresseuse sur son estomac pendant que son autre main tripotait le bouton en question.

Bella sentit la chaleur émaner de sa peau en regardant le doigt d’Edward effleurer le bouton de son jean. Elle pouvait voir la ligne de duvet disparaître dans le tissu et elle était presque sûre qu’il n’avait pas de sous-vêtement. Cette pensée à elle seule suffisait à enflammer son visage. Elle voulait plonger sur le tapis et le déballer comme son jouet préféré. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper. Elle pouvait presque sentir la dureté de son membre viril dans ses mains.

Un faible gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres, suivi d’un rire grave. En même temps, Edward tortilla le bouton de son jean et son pantalon descendit sur ses hanches, exposant Bella à la vue de sa verge en érection qui pointa immédiatement vers le plafond.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Fillette ? » La voix d’Edward était à demi taquine, mais également remplie de désir. 

Bella leva les yeux et les plongea dans son regard sombre. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure, hochant la tête une fois. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit et elle fut frappée par la voracité de ce sourire.

« Approche pour mieux voir, tu n’as pas l’air trop sûre de toi. »

Bella fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux voyageant entre son visage et son phallus bien en évidence.

Elle enleva son tee-shirt et baissa son pantalon de yoga. Edward sourit à la vue de ses bas roses rayés.

« Jolies chaussettes, » dit-il.

Bella sourit. « Jolie… euh, bite ? »

Edward éclata de rire alors que Bella devenait plus écarlate que jamais. « Me poses-tu la question, ou est-ce une affirmation ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Bella poussa un petit cri tandis qu’il se tournait vers le lit.

« Stop ! » Lança-t-elle.

Edward la regarda, confus.

« Je veux te baiser sur le plancher, » dit-elle doucement, ses doigts tirant sur ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Putain ! Sérieusement ? » Répliqua-t-il faiblement.

Bella acquiesça et sourit. « Ouais, absolument. Allonge-toi, Sparky, et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi pendant un moment. »

Edward descendit Bella sur le sol et s’assit sur le tapis. Il s’étendit et s’appuya sur ses coudes avec ses pieds reposant sur le plancher et ses genoux pliés.

Bella hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction en s’installant sur les cuisses d’Edward. Elle pouvait sentir sa verge palpiter, titillant voluptueusement l’entrée de son sexe et elle remua un peu autour, faisant jurer Edward comme un charretier alors qu’elle faisait courir ses doigts sur son abdomen jusqu’à ses tétons. Elle les ratissa gentiment avec ses ongles courts, et les yeux d’Edward roulèrent dans sa tête tandis qu’il soulevait les hanches, cherchant à s’introduire en elle. 

Bella ruisselait de désir. Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler hors d’elle et recouvrir les poils pubiens d’Edward. 

Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et se souleva avant de s’empaler sur lui. Elle ne put empêcher le frisson de plaisir qui secoua son corps.

La meilleure sensation sur terre, être empalée par Edward… 

« Vraiment ? La meilleure sensation sur terre ? » Rétorqua la voix amusée d’Edward à la voix intérieure de Bella.

Bella ouvrit subitement les yeux. « Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? »

« Oh ouais, Bébé… Putain, il faut que tu bouges, s’te plaît. »

Bella établit un rythme lent et régulier. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur la maîtrise de soi et le timing au cours des six derniers mois, et elle était capable de se contrôler, même quand elle ne voulait rien d’autre que s’écraser contre lui avec force.

Elle faufila une main derrière son cou et glissa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de sa nuque.

Sa tête tomba vers l’avant alors que l’effort de se retenir commençait à avoir raison d’elle. Ses jambes brûlaient et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler chaque fois qu’elle se soulevait.

« Edward… Je ne peux plus me retenir, mon Amour. Jouis pour moi. S’il te plaît, je t’en prie. » Son murmure fébrile l’aiguillonna et il se redressa en agrippant fermement les hanches de Bella.

« Chut… ça va, je te tiens. Accroche-toi à moi… » Edward secoua les cheveux mouillés de ses yeux alors qu’ils brûlaient dans les siens.

Il se déplaça et tint les hanches de Bella immobiles tandis qu’il s’enfonçait en elle, aussi profondément qu’il lui était possible de le faire.

« Penche-toi contre mes jambes et caresse-toi. »

Bella n’hésita pas et ses doigts allèrent effleurer son bourgeon sensible. Elle gémit et sentit presque immédiatement ses parois se serrer autour de sa longueur.

« Oh ! Oh ! Edward ! Je vais… Aaargh ! » Bella pressa ses doigts sur son clitoris, et dans les secondes qui suivirent elle se mit à trembler, son orgasme aspirant le sexe d’Edward plus loin en elle.

Edward sentit l’orgasme de Bella et sa verge y répondit en faisant gicler son foutre au fond de ses entrailles.

Bella se balança contre lui. Leurs hanches étaient fusionnées ensemble. Edward s’assit et enroula ses bras autour de Bella alors qu’elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un baiser profond, leurs langues se livrant une lutte paresseuse, se lapant et se caressant l’une l’autre.

Ils relevèrent finalement la tête. Bella glissa ses doigts à travers les cheveux humides sur le front d’Edward.

« Je t’aime, » dit-il en déposant de petits baisers sur ses épaules.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou.

Edward gémit et bougea ses fesses.

« Levons-nous, mon cul est en feu ! Je pense que je me suis brûlé en le frottant sur la moquette ! »

Bella rit alors qu’ils se désengageaient l’un de l’autre et se rendaient à la salle de bain.

Edward ouvrit les robinets de la douche. « Viens te nettoyer avec moi, et ensuite je crois que ce sera l’heure de la sieste. »

Elle accepta volontiers, et bientôt ils furent dans la douche, en train de se laver mutuellement. Edward tourna vivement la tête alors que Bella se penchait et embrassait les marques rouges sur ses fesses. 

Elle claqua légèrement son cul, ce qui le fit sursauter et protester bruyamment. « Hey ! Fais gaffe ! » 

Elle lui tira la langue. « Quoi ? J’ai embrassé tes fesses, pas vrai ? C’est plus que ce que toi tu fais quand tu fais chauffer les miennes ! » Lança-t-elle effrontément. 

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, mais la différence c’est que tu mérites que ton postérieur devienne rouge, et tu aimes ça ! Et j’embrasse ton joli popotin, et je le lèche, je le suce et… » 

Bella poussa contre ses bras. « Ok, Sparky, tu en as assez dit ! Je peux voir qu’à force de ‘parler de cul’ on est en train d’exciter Sparky Junior, alors sortons d’ici et allons faire cette sieste ! » Et ce disant, elle s’esquiva.

Lorsqu’Edward entra dans la chambre, Bella avait fermé les rideaux et il entendit les doux accords d’un air de jazz en arrière-plan.

Bella avait fait le lit et elle tira les couvertures pour lui. Une fois qu’il fut grimpé à côté d’elle, elle l’attira dans ses bras afin qu’il puisse reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Edward grogna en baissant les yeux sur celle-ci. « On avait dit pas de fringues ! » Se plaignit-il d’un ton grincheux.

Bella sourit. Elle avait enfilé le tee-shirt d’Edward. « Ouais, mais tu es trop excité pour ne pas essayer d’en profiter ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Edward se redressa et la fustigea du regard. « Tu as promis ! Tu as dit à poil dans le lit ! »

Bella secoua la tête. « D’accord ! D’accord ! Mince… » Elle se rassit et retira le tee-shirt offensant.

Edward sourit comme un idiot à la vue de ses mamelons gonflés. 

« Voilà qui est mieux. Viens ici ! » Dit-il, et Bella s’attendit à moitié à ce qu’il batte des mains pour montrer son enthousiasme. 

Elle s’allongea à nouveau et Edward s’empressa de piéger ses jambes en envoyant l’une des siennes par-dessus.

Bella resta étendue sur le dos et Edward se tourna sur son flanc. Une main couvrit l’un de ses seins tandis que ses lèvres déposaient de doux baisers sur l’autre.

« Si joli, » murmura-t-il en regardant le mamelon se plisser sous ses baisers.

Bella sourit d’un air ensommeillé en grattant gentiment son cuir chevelu d’une main indolente.

« Dors maintenant, mon Amour, » chuchota-t-elle.

Edward ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait dormir, mais en quelques minutes ses yeux se fermèrent et ses doigts taquins s’immobilisèrent.

Bella ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres la téter doucement.

ooo

Ils prirent leur déjeuner à côté de la piscine intérieure et passèrent l’après-midi à chahuter dans l’eau chaude. Après leurs plus récents ébats amoureux, Bella était allongée sur la méridienne dans les bras d’Edward, le laissant jouer avec ses boucles humides. Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres du gymnase et de la piscine intérieure, et Edward regarda ses rayons accentuer les nuances d’acajou dans les cheveux de Bella, un peu comme ils accentuaient l’auburn dans ceux de sa mère. 

Bella embrassa son épaule et s’assit à côté de lui, les jambes croisées. Edward sourit de la voir si à l’aise avec sa nudité. Par le passé, Bella avait de la difficulté à se dénuder en plein jour, mais maintenant elle n’y réfléchissait plus à deux fois lorsqu’elle se promenait nue devant lui.

« Alors, quand allons-nous nous pratiquer pour la soirée de jeux ? Et as-tu décidé de ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward pinça les lèvres en songeant à la meilleure façon de lui répondre. « Eh bien, la soirée a lieu durant la semaine après le mariage d’Alice et de Jasper, alors nous avons du temps. J’allais t’en parler plus tard. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer une journée complète en mode soumise avec des règles modifiées au cours des prochains week-ends, vu que nous avons beaucoup de choses à gérer et que nous n’avons pas passé énormément de temps en mode D/s depuis un moment. Je ne veux rien faire de nouveau, parce que tu vas déjà être suffisamment nerveuse, mais je ne vais pas y aller mollo avec toi, » déclara-t-il catégoriquement. 

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ‘mou’ avec moi. J’ai l’impression que nous stagnons de ce côté-là de notre relation. Il y a une éternité que tu ne m’as pas mise au défi, » dit-elle tranquillement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Merde ! Peut-être que je ne devrais rien dire ! Maudit ! Bien joué, Miss Grande-gueule !

Edward attendit qu’elle continue. Il pouvait voir qu’elle voulait en dire davantage.

Quand elle hésita, il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans la hanche.

« Vas-y, dis-le. Peu importe ce qui te trotte dans la tête, ça va juste te bouffer tant que tu ne l’auras pas dit. » 

Bella soupira et tripota la serviette sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, ne te vexe pas, mais… euh, eh bien, nos scènes D/s manquent de piquant depuis quelques temps. J’ai écrit une liste de suggestions et d’observations dans mon journal et je sais que tu le lis, parce que tu fais des commentaires arbitraires. Mais on dirait que tu te retiens délibérément, » débita-t-elle à toute vitesse quand Edward sembla être sur le point de protester.

« Ne te donne pas la peine de le nier non plus, je l’ai même mentionné à Kate la semaine dernière. On dirait que depuis San Diego, tu es réticent à me pousser, ou peut-être que c’est depuis Santa Monica. Je ne vais pas me rompre, Edward ! Je veux que tu me pousses ! La nuit avant de partir à Santa Monica, tu m’as épuisée ! C’était fantastique, mais à présent, c’est amusant et tout, ne te méprends pas, mais c’est comme si nous nous trempions juste un petit peu comme un couple de poseurs ‘vanille’, le genre dont Kate parle toujours, tu sais, qui viennent pour ‘jeter un coup d’œil’ et qui se contentent de quelques fessées ou peut-être de l’occasionnelle pince à tétons. » Bella regarda Edward à contrecœur quand elle eut terminé de parler. 

Elle voulait cacher son visage, mais elle devait être forte et lui faire face, même s’il était en colère.

Elle n’avait pas voulu lui dire tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder le silence plus longtemps. Son Dom lui manquait ! Bella aimait désespérément Edward, mais elle savait qu’il se retenait pour une quelconque raison et elle n’aimait pas ça. 

Elle en était venue à accepter son état de soumission avec bonheur et elle voulait, non, elle avait besoin qu’Edward la domine.

Le visage d’Edward était un masque d’impartialité. Il savait que ce sujet viendrait sur le tapis à un certain moment, et s’il voulait être franc, c’était vrai qu’il se retenait depuis leur mésentente à Santa Monica. Il s’était également disputé avec Garrett à quelques reprises à cause de ça.

Garrett ne pensait pas que Bella avait besoin d’être traitée avec douceur. Il avait dit à Edward que c’était pour ça qu’elle avait des mots d’alerte et qu’il devait avoir l’assurance qu’elle les utiliserait si elle n’était pas capable physiquement, mentalement ou émotionnellement de gérer leur temps de jeu.

Edward n’était pas d’accord, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une position où il pouvait se confesser à Bella ou bien inventer une excuse. 

« Autre chose ? Vide ton sac maintenant, » l’incita-t-il à poursuivre.

Bella n’eut pas besoin qu’il le lui dise deux fois. « Oui, eh bien, tu as aussi été pas mal négligent dans tes fonctions de Dom. » Elle ignora la façon dont les sourcils d’Edward se haussèrent tellement qu’ils se confondirent avec la racine de ses cheveux.

Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée. « Tu ne m’as même pas demandé de me mettre en position pour l’inspection, de mémoire récente. Nous jouons dans la salle de jeux. Nous ne faisons pas de choses ! Je gaffe et tu laisses passer, et ce n’est pas juste. Tu lis mon journal, mais tu ne parles jamais de ce que j’ai écrit, et si tu as remarqué, mes entrées ont diminué à quelques lignes par jour, parce que c’est comme si tu t’en fiches de toute façon. Tu n’as pas arrêté de me répéter que la consistance est la clé de notre relation, mais tu me traites comme si j’allais casser et ce n’est pas ce que je veux. » Bella leva la tête et vit qu’Edward la regardait avec des yeux presque noirs. « Ou ce dont j’ai besoin en tant que votre soumise, Monsieur, » s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter.

Edward dévisagea Bella avec des yeux rétrécis. Il savait qu’elle essayait de le manipuler pour qu’il prenne des mesures. Contrairement à ce qu’elle venait de dire, il était pleinement conscient de ce qu’elle voulait de sa part. Il avait lu toutes les entrées dans son journal. Son emportement ne l’étonnait pas, et il savait que s’il ne voulait pas que Bella ‘la gamine capricieuse et colérique’ revienne, il allait devoir monter au créneau !

Finalement, il soupira et se redressa. 

« Tu as raison, nous devons avoir une discussion. Je vais commander à dîner du restaurant. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas prendre une douche et t’habiller, et je te rejoindrai à la salle à manger dans une heure et demie ? » 

Bella essaya de lire l’expression sur son visage pour connaître son humeur, mais ses traits demeuraient impassibles.

Edward pouvait voir l’expression anxieuse dans les yeux de Bella, et il ne voulait pas qu’elle soit inquiète. Il tendit le bras et prit sa main alors qu’elle se tenait à côté de la méridienne.

« Hé, ne t’inquiète pas, il n’y a rien de mal, je te le promets, » dit-il tranquillement, puis il voulut se donner un coup de pied en voyant l’expression de soulagement qui inonda son visage.

Il tira sur sa main et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. « Bébé, cesse d’avoir peur de me contrarier si tu dit la ‘mauvaise’ chose ou si tu es trop honnête avec moi. Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je vais être contrarié d’entendre certaines vérités, mais c’est mon problème à régler, pas le tien, d’accord ? Si je suis un connard à propos de certaines choses, il faut que tu me le dises, ok ? Que tu aies ou non ton collier. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je fais tout ça, Bella, alors à quoi bon si je blesse la personne que je veux contenter ? »

Bella acquiesça et ils passèrent de longues minutes à s’embrasser tendrement.

Elle finit par se relever, et cette fois-ci Edward se leva lui aussi, et après l’avoir aidée à mettre de l’ordre, il disparut dans son bureau. 

Bella retourna dans leur chambre. Selon un accord tacite, elle sortit la tenue qu’elle voulait porter de son placard et se rendit dans sa chambre de soumise, où elle prit tout son temps pour bien laver ses cheveux. En lavant son corps, elle l’examina soigneusement pour s’assurer qu’aucun poil superflu ne subsistait. 

Elle sécha ses cheveux et les raidit avant d’appliquer son maquillage. Elle était devenue experte dans l’art de se maquiller et elle était toujours agréablement surprise de voir à quel point son travail semblait professionnel.

Elle enfila un soutien-gorge bustier noir et la petite culotte assortie qu’Edward avait commandés pour elle d’Agent Provocateur. Elle avait été prévoyante, achetant une paire d’escarpins noirs pour aller avec la robe quand elle avait choisi celle-ci, et maintenant, alors qu’elle regardait les sandales en les mettant dans ses pieds, elle était convaincue qu’elle avait fait le bon choix.

Bella savait que c’était idiot, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse et elle avait des papillons dans l’estomac. C’était presque comme s’il s’agissait d’un premier rancard ou quelque chose du genre. Elle entendit Edward s’affairer dans leur chambre à coucher.

La petite robe noire en satin suivit. Bella se rappelait l’avoir achetée un jour en compagnie d’Alice. Alice affirmait qu’on ne pouvait jamais avoir trop de petites robes cocktail sexy noires ou bleues, ou de n’importe quelle couleur, en fait. Elle était une fan invétérée de la ‘petite robe noire’ et Bella avait remarqué qu’elle semblait en posséder plus qu’avant !

Celle qu’elle portait maintenant avait une mince bretelle sur une épaule, laquelle était ornée de roses miniatures. L’ornementation traversait la robe en diagonale et allait s’attacher derrière l’épaule opposée. C’était une tenue sexy et coquette, et Bella devait admettre qu’elle se sentait très désirable dans cette robe.

Le résultat final était un amalgame de séduction et d’innocence. Bella entendit la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentir. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes et respira lentement. Après avoir vaporisé un peu de son parfum préféré dans son cou, elle fut prête à quitter la chambre.

Elle éteignit les lumières et s’enveloppa d’un châle en mousseline de soie bleue qui s’harmonisait à sa robe.

Respire profondément… Ok, va le retrouver !

Bella tint la rampe avec précaution en descendant l’escalier. Elle était presque rendue en bas des marches quand elle entendit Edward inspirer brusquement. Elle leva les yeux.

Edward se tenait au pied de l’escalier, en train d’attacher un bouton de son costume noir. Il portait une chemise d’un blanc éclatant, agrémentée d’une mince cravate de satin noir, et tenait une rose jaune dans la main. Bella pouvait voir qu’il avait fait un effort pour discipliner ses cheveux.

« Tu es ravissante, Bella. » Sa voix profonde était enrouée d’émotion.

Bella agrippa fermement la rampe pour s’empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. « Merci. Tu es habillé avec beaucoup de raffinement ce soir, » dit-elle.

Edward lui tendit sa main et elle y déposa la sienne en descendant les deux dernières marches.

Lorsqu’elle fut devant lui, il s’inclina légèrement et lui tendit la rose.

« Elle est pour toi, Bébé. Elle est cependant bien pâle en comparaison de ta beauté ce soir. Es-tu prête pour le dîner ? » Edward sourit en offrant son bras à Bella et elle opina en le prenant. Elle avait l’impression de flotter.

Quand Edward tira sa chaise pour elle, elle lui sourit timidement à travers ses cils.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en versant du champagne dans leurs verres. Il embrassa Bella dans le cou en passant à côté d’elle pour aller chercher le plateau de service, revenant avec leurs entrées. 

« Tu m’éblouis, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se sentit devenir encore plus grand et sa poitrine se gonfla d’orgueil. 

« Merci. Tu me donnes l’impression d’avoir à nouveau quinze ans. » Il sourit.

Bella pouffa de rire. « Alors nous sommes deux à avoir cette impression-là, » répliqua-t-elle en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Edward sentit sa verge s’agiter en voyant le bout de sa langue rose sur sa lèvre pulpeuse.

Putain… Le dîner va être long…

Bella huma la délicieuse entrée qu’Edward avait placée devant elle. 

« Hmm, ça sent bigrement bon et ça a l’air délicieux. Que mangeons-nous ce soir ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward s’assit à la droite de Bella, à la tête de la table.

« J’ai commandé notre repas de La Petite Marie, tu sais, ce restaurant français à côté du club nautique ? Alors en entrée nous avons une mousse de saumon et câpres, qui sera suivie de médaillons d’agneau avec des pommes de terre à l’étouffée et des légumes printaniers. »

Bella rougit alors que son estomac gargouillait. « Désolée, je suis visiblement plus affamée que je ne le pensais. »

Edward gloussa et indiqua son assiette. « Je t’en prie, mange. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence réconfortant pendant quelques minutes. Edward devait garder les yeux rivés sur son assiette afin d’ignorer la façon appréciative dont Bella mangeait et les petits bruits qu’elle faisait.

Elle prit sa flûte de champagne. « Que célébrons-nous ? »

Edward la regarda et prit son propre verre. « Le fait que nous soyons de retour sur la bonne voie ; que nous soyons ensemble. Buvons à nous deux, » dit-il.

Bella pinça les lèvres et l’observa tandis qu’il cognait légèrement sa flûte contre la sienne pour trinquer. Il leva son verre à sa santé et sirota le liquide pétillant. Bella imita son geste.

« Que veux-tu dire par ‘de retour sur la bonne voie’ ? Nous en étions-nous écartés ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward secoua légèrement la tête en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique. « Je pense que c’est davantage pour t’avertir de te méfier de tes aspirations, Fillette. »

Bella demeura bouche bée à ses mots. Quand il rit diaboliquement, elle ferma la bouche et prit son verre de champagne. Elle le regarda avec méfiance en vidant rapidement sa flûte.

Edward arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant de finir son assiette.

« Mange, Isabella, tu as faim, » dit-il.

Bella sentit l’humidité entre ses jambes. La Voix ! Oh mon Dieu, la Voix est de retour !

« J’ai terminé, » déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Edward secoua la tête. « Si têtue. »

« Pas vraiment, je pense que je devrais être plus effrayée du tigre que j’ai réveillé, » répliqua-t-elle alors qu’il se levait et débarrassait la table de leurs assiettes.

Edward ne releva pas son commentaire en allant chercher leur plat principal. À la place, il changea le sujet et parla du mariage à venir à Cullen Crest.

« Bon, j’ai parlé à Carlisle, et avec tous les invités qui vont arriver vendredi pour le dîner, il veut que nous soyons là plus tôt dans la semaine. J’ai pensé que nous pourrions nous y rendre mardi, de cette façon tu seras là quand Alice fera ses inévitables crises et tu en profiteras pour passer du temps ‘entre filles’ pendant que j’aiderai papa à construire le ‘village d’Alice’ sur la pelouse, » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Bella éclata de rire. « Le village d’Alice ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « T’as pas idée ! Alice est la princesse de Cullen Crest depuis le jour de sa naissance, et donc tous les anniversaires, toutes les occasions importantes dans sa vie, ont toujours été célébrés d’une manière sans précédent ! C’est tout à fait ridicule ! Em et moi avons pris l’habitude d’appeler Cullen Crest le village d’Alice chaque fois qu’une de ses ‘célébrations’ approchent. Il y a des maîtres d’œuvre, des traiteurs, du personnel en extra qui sont là simplement pour satisfaire la princesse. » 

Bella pouvait voir qu’Edward ne disait pas ça de manière dérogatoire. Il adorait sa sœur autant que le reste de sa famille l’adorait, et personne ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Elle sourit. « Tu aimes la gâter, à l’instar de tes parents. Vous êtes tous très chanceux qu’elle ne soit pas plus pourrie que ça ! »

Edward acquiesça. « C’est vrai, mais le fait est qu’elle est si vachement mignonne et pétillante qu’on ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Eh bien, c’est le problème de Jazz à partir de maintenant ! Alors je lui souhaite bonne chance ! »

Quand le dîner fut terminé, Bella demanda s’ils pouvaient prendre une pause avant le dessert qu’Edward avait commandé.

La température était douce et clémente, aussi décidèrent-ils d’aller prendre une marche sur la propriété. Une fois encore Bella passa son bras sous celui d’Edward tandis qu’ils se promenaient sur les sentiers entourant sa résidence. 

Quand ils atteignirent le bout du sentier, Bella retira ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus dans l’herbe jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent devant les lumières de San Francisco.

« Quelle vue magnifique, » dit-elle paisiblement.

« Oui, en effet, » répondit la voix rauque d’Edward. Quelque chose dans son ton la fit regarder dans ses yeux. 

Le désir déchaîné qu’elle y vit refléter lui fit expirer l’air de ses poumons dans un souffle. 

Edward se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses chaussures tombèrent inaperçues dans l’herbe tendre.

« Edward, je… » Commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle allait dire.

« Tu me coupes le souffle, » dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

Bella rougit en le voyant pencher la tête, et elle rencontra ses lèvres avec une passion qui avait fermenté toute la soirée. 

Elle gémit dans sa bouche tandis que sa langue poussait sur la sienne.

Edward ne pouvait pas être assez près d’elle. Il avait gardé ses mains loin de l’objet de convoitise toute la soirée, mais à présent il avait juste besoin de la tenir contre lui.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le satin de sa robe, ne se souciant pas de froisser le tissu alors qu’il la tenait tout contre lui.

Son autre main s’enroula d’elle-même autour de sa jambe, l’attrapant par derrière et la hissant jusqu’à sa hanche.

« Je te veux… Putain, Isabella, tu me consumes, » souffla-t-il.

Bella geignit en se pressant davantage contre lui, le broyant avec ses hanches, cherchant cette friction qu’elle désirait si ardemment.

« S’il te plaît, Edward, je t’en prie… n’arrête pas… prends-moi… » Psalmodia-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ses mots eurent l’effet d’une douche glacée. Edward arrêta de bouger. « Stoppe… Bella, stoppe, Bébé, » murmura-t-il en essayant de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage autour d’eux.

Bella gémit alors qu’Edward se dégageait lentement de l’emprise de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il lissa sa robe et se pencha pour ramasser ses chaussures.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Nous avons besoin de parler avant que ceci… » Il fit un geste entre eux. « … nous fasse oublier la conversation importante que nous devons avoir. Retournons à l’intérieur prendre notre dessert et notre café dans la salle de détente, » dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Bella eut envie de lui envoyer ses escarpins à la figure. Elle était au-delà de l’excitation et elle était mécontente que ce soit encore une fois Edward qui ait mis un frein à leur passion. Pendant une minute elle ne voulut pas prendre sa main, mais elle savait également qu’il serait puéril de sa part de la refuser, aussi soupira-t-elle et acquiesça-t-elle en mettant sa petite main dans la sienne, grande et chaude.

Une fois dans la salle de détente, Edward laissa seulement les lampes d’appoint allumées et il intima à Bella de s’asseoir pendant qu’il allait chercher le plateau avec la cafetière et deux bols de salade de fruits frais.

Bella se dirigea vers l’étagère de CD et choisit un vieil album de Jamiroquai qu’il y avait des lustres qu’elle n’avait pas écouté.

Edward revint avec un grand plateau et ils passèrent les quelques minutes qui suivirent à se servir du café et à manger leurs bols de petits fruits des champs, de melon, et tutti quanti. 

Quand ils eurent fini, Edward prit le bol de Bella et le déposa dans le plateau.

Il se rassit et l’observa attentivement. Elle avait l’air plus que prête à se disputer avec lui. Il savait qu’elle sentait encore les effets résiduels de leur embrassade dans le parc, et Bella n’aimait pas qu’on la laisse attendre !

Elle était une petite soumise exigeante.

« Alors, tu veux que je prenne à nouveau le contrôle, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Es-tu prête à agir avec sérieux toi aussi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu’à partir de maintenant, tu vas suivre chacune de tes règles, quoi qu’il arrive. Plus question de te coucher tard, de faire la grasse matinée, de troquer tes sessions de workout pour du ‘Sex-Pilates’ ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Plus question non plus d’écrire des commentaires foireux dans ton journal juste pour voir si je prête attention à tes entrées ! » Edward parla calmement, mais Bella pouvait voir qu’il était sérieux.

Ses yeux suivirent les doigts d’Edward et elle vit qu’il avait apporté son journal avec lui et qu’il en tapotait la couverture de cuir.

Elle rougit. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je te pardonne. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne la raison pour laquelle j’ai été ‘mou’ avec toi, c’est plus parce que je ressentais le besoin de te protéger et d’être doux avec toi. Je sais que tu as été blessée émotionnellement, que tu as eu des problèmes vraiment énormes à régler, et je ne voulais pas te pousser dans la salle de jeux en plus. Mais tu as eu raison de me mettre le nez dans ma merde. Ce sont mes propres insécurités que je dois gérer, donc à partir de maintenant nous sommes de retour sur la bonne voie. Ça veut dire qu’à partir de demain tu porteras ton collier de 6h du matin à 22h chaque mercredi, en plus des week-ends, d’accord ? »

Bella sentit la chair de poule l’envahir et ses mamelons se durcirent à ses paroles.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Nous allons pratiquer divers scénarios auxquels j’ai pensé pour la soirée de jeux, qui aura lieu le week-end après le mariage. Mais je ne vais pas te dire exactement ce que nous allons faire. C’est ma prérogative en tant que ton Dom de faire ce que je veux, c’est compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, Isabella. Je vais te pousser, mais pas trop. Je m’attends à l’obéissance et à une totale soumission de ta part, d’accord ? »

Bella fit signe que oui, mais au sourcil relevé d’Edward, elle répondit. « Je comprends, Monsieur. » 

« Je m’attends à ce que tu m’apportes ton journal chaque soir. Tu devras t’agenouiller à côté de mon fauteuil et me le présenter. Si nous avons de la compagnie, tu t’agenouilleras au pied de notre lit au moment de se coucher. Tu vas aussi devoir utiliser ton plug anal chaque nuit. Je veux le voir dans ton cul tous les soirs avant de te mettre au lit. Tu te pencheras sur le lit et je l’introduirai et l’enlèverai chaque matin. »

Bella sourcilla et mordit sa lèvre. « Et euh… et le mariage d’Alice dans tout ça ? Quand nous serons chez tes parents ? Allons-nous attendre d’être revenus ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Edward ne la quitta pas des yeux en secouant légèrement la tête. « Pas cette fois-ci, Bébé. Tu porteras ton collier comme d’habitude. Nous nous adapterons à notre environnement. Ce sera une bonne pratique pour toi de porter ton collier dans des circonstances différentes. »

Bella mâchouilla sa lèvre en réfléchissant à tout ce qu’Edward avait dit. C’était ce qu’elle voulait, non ? C’était ce qu’elle avait demandé, alors pourquoi était-elle inquiète ?

Edward sirota son café en regardant les émotions traverser le visage de Bella. Il pouvait voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Il voulait rire, mais il se retint.

« Je ne vais pas te faire porter un collier avec un laisse, Isabella, alors arrête de t’inquiéter… » Il vit un éclair de soulagement dans ses yeux et il ne put résister à l’envie de faire un autre commentaire.

« À moins que tu te comportes mal, bien entendu… » 

Bella haleta à voix haute et Edward éclata de rire. Elle plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n’est pas drôle, Edward ! »

Il ricana. « En fait c’est sacrément drôle ! Maintenant viens, il est l’heure pour toi de te mettre au lit. Tu dois être éveillée et agenouillée nue à côté du lit, en position d’inspection, à 6h demain matin. Je veux que tu aies une queue de cheval haut perchée sur la tête et les mains sur les genoux. »

Bella était sur le point de protester, mais elle se ravisa.

Elle voulut nettoyer, mais Edward l’envoya à l’étage, verrouillant les portes et s’occupant de ranger les restes.

Bella enleva son maquillage, nettoya son visage, et brossa ses dents. Quand elle entra dans le dressing, elle vit qu’Edward se tenait devant son placard. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate, et sa chemise était déboutonnée. Il avait enlevé sa ceinture, et son pantalon était bas sur ses hanches. 

Elle fit halte et le regarda faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et la jeter dans le panier à linge sale dans le coin.

Ses yeux parcoururent avidement la peau satinée de son amant. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu’Edward tendait les bras pour prendre un pantalon de pyjama, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son dos.

Elle dut émettre un son sans le réaliser car il se retourna soudainement. Bella pouvait sentir son pouls à la base de son cou. Sa bouche était sèche et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lentement.

Les yeux d’Edward s’assombrirent en suivant la petite tourmenteuse.

Allumeuse !

Bella vit ses mains se serrer en poings le long de son corps.

« Est-ce que tu aimes cette robe ? » La voix d’Edward parut très forte dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Oui… » Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent noirs alors que son attitude toute entière devenait celle d’un prédateur. « Alors enlève-la, parce que je vais la réduire en lambeaux si tu ne le fais pas. Fais-le maintenant ! »

Les doigts de Bella tremblèrent tandis qu’elle tâtonnait avec maladresse pour descendre la fermeture Éclair sur le côté de sa robe. Comme Edward avançait vers elle, elle réussit à la descendre et la robe tomba en une flaque à ses pieds. 

Les yeux d’Edward ratissèrent son corps. Il vit les mamelons durcis se tendre contre la dentelle de son soutien-gorge et il sentit l’odeur de son excitation depuis l’endroit où il se trouvait. 

« Enlève tout… » Marmonna-t-il en laissant tomber son pantalon et en ôtant son boxer.

Bella eut à peine le temps de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts s’affairaient sur sa petite culotte quand les mains d’Edward capturèrent les siennes. 

« Trop tard, » dit-il, et Bella sentit la délicate dentelle déchirer sous ses poings.

« Edward ! » L’admonesta-t-elle. Sa main se déplaça vers le haut et il saisit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder directement dans ses yeux noirs comme le bitume.

« Tant. Pis. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide que ça la prochaine fois, espèce de petite allumeuse. Ta lenteur te mérite de ne pas pouvoir porter de slip demain, » grogna-t-il, et Bella gémit alors qu’il pliait les genoux et pressait sa verge dure comme le roc contre son pubis.

« Mets tes mains autour de mon cou et accroche-toi bien. »

Elle s’agrippa à Edward comme si elle était un singe-araignée. Edward se positionna à l’entrée de son sexe, et sans plus attendre il plongea dans son centre incandescent. 

Bella pouvait sentir son dos protester tandis qu’Edward la prenait brutalement, mais elle ignora le léger inconfort et savoura la sensation de plénitude qu’elle éprouvait en se faisant ainsi pilonner. 

« Putain ! Edward ! » Cria-t-elle alors que sa verge massait son point G et qu’elle sentait qu’elle allait bientôt jouir. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans le cou d’Edward. Il tenait fermement ses fesses en la broyant, encore et encore. Il savait qu’il était en train de la marquer, de laisser son empreinte sur elle. Il la revendiquait comme elle avait grand besoin qu’il le fasse.

« À moi ! Tu es à moi ! » Hurla-t-il en éjaculant avec force juste avant que ses jambes ne cèdent.

Ils se reposèrent un peu avant qu’Edward ne redépose Bella par terre en tremblant, puis ils allèrent se laver avant de grimper dans le lit. 

Alors que Bella gisait dans les bras d’Edward, elle tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son mamelon.

« Je t’aime, » dit-elle.

« Tu es ma vie, » répliqua Edward en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Dors maintenant, Isabella. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Bella ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité et aimée, comme si tout allait de nouveau bien dans son monde.

Edward ne la déçut pas le jour suivant ; il la mit à l’épreuve jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit trop fatiguée pour même songer à lui désobéir. Elle s’assit, s’agenouilla, rampa, et s’entraîna à être silencieuse et obéissante toute la journée. 

On aurait dit qu’il y avait un flot ininterrompu de commandes et d’instructions, et Bella se délectait de chacune d’elles. Elle se sentit ruisseler toute la journée. Chaque mouvement que son Maître faisait semblait perpétuer le ‘problème.’

Edward était exaspérant de patience avec elle. Elle reçut seulement trois petites mesures disciplinaires pour des infractions, entre autres parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur lui.

Cela lui était égal, et les deux scènes qu’ils pratiquèrent ce soir-là l’exténuèrent tellement qu’à 20h30 elle était déjà au lit, profondément endormie…

À suivre…

Oui, je suis consciente que ce chapitre était plus court, mais comme je n’ai pas pu updater avant, je me suis dit que vous seriez quand même contentes.


	123. Chapitre 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella doit se charger de finaliser les préparatifs du mariage d'Alice quand celle-ci pète les plombs. Heureusement, quand arrive le jour du mariage, tout est prêt pour la célébration.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 123

 

La journée s’avéra un succès retentissant. Elle fut également un répit bienvenu, étant donné que le reste de la semaine fut très occupé pour tous les deux. Edward travailla sur la musique de son film pendant que Bella voyait Paul chaque matin et passait ses après-midi avec Rosalie, Kate et Alice, cette dernière étant dans un état frénétique d’agitation. 

Bella eut aussi quelques meetings avec des agents potentiels, incluant Marcus Volturi.

Elle n’arrivait pas à le croire quand Aro lui avait téléphoné et lui avait dit que son frère Marcus, qui gérait la carrière de plusieurs artistes, voulait être son agent. Elle avait appelé Riley sur les conseils d’Edward, et Riley lui avait confirmé que Marcus était effectivement l’un des principaux agents d’artistes peintres du pays, et qu’il était respecté et avait la confiance de tous dans le monde des beaux-arts.

Bella ne voulait pas avoir ‘d’agent’ et n’en voyait pas l’utilité, mais Riley avait pris le temps de venir à San Francisco pour la rencontrer et tenter de la raisonner et de lui expliquer qu’avoir un agent serait un atout.

L’agent s’occuperait de gérer l’ensemble de ses futurs engagements et de négocier le prix de base de ses œuvres, et il l’aiderait à organiser ses expositions.

Elle voulait y réfléchir, mais Riley avait insisté jusqu’à ce qu’elle accepte de commencer à interviewer des agents potentiels, influencée aussi par le fait qu’Edward était du même avis que Riley.

Elle essaya de rester fâchée contre Edward pendant le reste de la soirée, pour avoir pris parti pour Riley, mais il lui administra un massage complet du corps qui sembla la ramollir, après avoir joué une partie de strip-poker qu’il avait gagnée.

Le week-end arriva, et Edward mit son collier à Bella le vendredi dans la salle de jeux. Il lui sourit alors qu’elle était agenouillée à ses pieds, nue et magnifique, avec sa verge dans sa bouche.

Edward avait préparé une scène différente pour ce soir-là, que Bella remarqua du coin de l’œil quand elle vit les câbles de suspension pendre au-dessus de la table. 

Il regarda Bella avaler sa semence et lécher son sexe avant de le remettre dans son jean.

« Monte sur la table, Isabella. » 

Elle obéit immédiatement.

Edward installa des pinces sur ses mamelons déjà durs, et le seul son qu’elle émit fut un petit sifflement. 

« Ce soir nous allons pratiquer le contrôle. Tu en as beaucoup, mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux, » dit-il en attachant la chaîne entre ses seins à une petite poulie. Bella regarda alors que ses seins étaient doucement étirés.

Juste avant que la sensation ne devienne douloureuse, Edward arrêta. Il s’éloigna, mais fut bientôt de retour avec un martinet. 

Il commença doucement, permettant aux lanières de cuir d’effleurer ses seins, son ventre et son pubis. Graduellement, ses coups devinrent plus assidus, plus précis.

Bella sentit sa respiration s’intensifier alors que les bandes de cuir commençaient à pincer sa peau sensible.

« Détends tes muscles, c’est ça. Ferme les yeux et sens comment ta peau picote à cause du cuir. Je peux voir ton excitation ruisseler sur la table, Fillette. Tu aimes ça, » dit Edward avec un certain amusement.

Il stoppa, et Bella voulut protester mais elle ne bougea pas. Puis il fut de retour. La première brûlure du fouet fit crier Bella de surprise. 

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et regarda Edward, bouche bée.

« Les yeux fermés, Isabella ! »

Elle remit immédiatement sa tête sur la table et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur la nouvelle sensation, qui se rapprochait certainement plus de la douleur que du plaisir. 

Un coup de fouet plus cinglant l’empêcha de se tortiller, mais le soulagement de Bella quand Edward arrêta fut de courte durée, car elle sentit bientôt la prise des pinces à mamelons se faire plus mordante pendant une seconde avant d’entendre ses instructions.

« Prends une grande respiration. »

D’abord l’un, et ensuite l’autre mamelon furent libérés, et Bella haleta alors que le sang revenait précipitamment dans la zone sensible.

Edward reprit immédiatement le fouet, et les coups suivants atterrirent sur ses mamelons endoloris et lancinants.

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle sentait des larmes couler du coin de ses yeux.

Edward observa attentivement son visage en se déplaçant et regarda le fouet se lover autour de ses hanches. Les marques d’un rose vif ressortaient sur sa peau déjà rosie. Il savait qu’elle était proche de sa limite et qu’il devait faire attention de ne pas la pousser au-delà.

Il s’arrêta, et Bella laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant. Edward prit une bouteille d’eau et plaça la tête de Bella au creux de son bras en amenant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Bella but avidement. « Merci, Maître, » dit-elle une fois sa tête reposée sur la table.

« Quelle couleur es-tu en ce moment ? »

« Jaune ? Non, vert, euh… je ne suis pas sûre. J’étais presque jaune avant que vous n’arrêtiez, » répondit-elle avec autant de sincérité qu’elle le pouvait.

Edward acquiesça.

« Bonne fille. Ok, continuons. »

Une fois encore il changea d’accessoire, et Bella sentit ses doigts à l’entrée de son anus. Elle avait utilisé le plug chaque nuit, et elle se détendit quand Edward pressa son doigt en elle.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement, mais Edward l’ignora et il poussa un autre doigt, puis un autre, dans son orifice anal.

Bella était toute pantelante et elle essayait très fort de ne pas geindre pour montrer qu’elle se languissait de lui.

Quand Edward fut satisfait, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par un imposant vibromasseur qu’il s’empressa de mettre en marche.

Du coin de l’œil, Bella vit Edward prendre un vibromasseur papillon et elle gémit à voix haute en le sentant placer l’objet sur son clitoris, puis la sensation voluptueuse devint presque intolérable. 

« S’il vous plaît, Maître, est-ce que je peux jouir ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Non ! Retiens-toi ! » Lança-t-il sèchement.

Bella pleurnicha en luttant pour penser à autre chose, n’importe quoi pour oublier la sensation de plénitude dans son cul et la stimulation de son clitoris engorgé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle transpirait, et Edward pouvait voir que ses mains étaient fermées en poings le long de son corps. « Maître ! S’il vous plaît ! »

« Non, Isabella ! Je t’ai dit de te retenir ! »

Edward enleva le vibromasseur papillon, mais le remplaça par un large vibromasseur à tête rotative, qu’il introduisit complètement en elle. Une fois que l’appareil fut en marche, il reprit le fouet.

Bella était à l’agonie et au comble de l’extase en même temps ! Elle pleurait tandis que son corps combattait pour garder à distance l’énorme orgasme qu’elle sentait être juste hors d’atteinte.

Cette fois elle cambra le dos pour rencontrer les coups de fouet. Elle accueillit la douleur en sentant la piqûre sur ses seins, son estomac et ses cuisses.

Son corps tout entier tremblait quand elle commença à réciter ses mots à voix haute pour se distraire.

Edward la regarda alors qu’elle semblait lentement regagner le contrôle de son corps. Il augmenta l’intensité des vibromasseurs, et Bella hurla de frustration. 

« Maître ! »

« Jouis maintenant ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, et les fluides de Bella giclèrent sur la table. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent avec tant de force que le vibromasseur fut expulsé, et elle couvrit Edward avec ses sécrétions.

Il lui enleva l’autre vibromasseur et la détacha sans plus tarder, frottant ses bras et ses jambes.

Bella tremblait et pleurait, à bout de souffle. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans la baignoire. Il y grimpa avec elle, même s’il portait toujours son jean, et il la maintint tendrement contre sa poitrine alors qu’elle était prise de secousses et qu’elle continuait de pleurer.

Finalement, elle prit conscience de l’endroit où elle était. Elle regarda Edward qui était en train de la laver gentiment.

« Maître, pourquoi portez-vous votre jean dans la baignoire ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix groggy.

Edward gloussa. « Tu as éclaboussé mon pantalon quand tu as joui, et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à l’enlever. Tu avais besoin de moi. »

Bella pouffa de rire. « D’accord, si vous le dites. »

Il la sécha et elle rit en le voyant se battre avec son jean mouillé pour l’enlever. 

Il porta Bella dans la chambre des soumises et sécha ses cheveux, après quoi il l’habilla avec soin dans une chemise et des shorts de nuit, puis il la borda dans son lit. 

« Tu nettoieras la salle de jeux demain matin, Isabella. Je te verrai au petit déjeuner, à 7h pile, » dit-il en l’embrassant sur le front.

Bella hocha la tête, somnolente.

Longtemps après qu’elle se soit endormie, Edward resta assis sur le plancher à côté de son lit, la contemplant. Quand il fut convaincu qu’elle n’aurait pas d’effets néfastes de son expérience dans le ‘subspace’, il alla se coucher dans son propre lit, mais il laissa leurs deux portes ouvertes, juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui.

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans anicroche, sauf que Bella se sentit très fatiguée le lendemain de cette séance qui avait mis sa résistance à rude épreuve. Edward en était conscient et l’envoya au lit de bonne heure.

ooo

La seule ombre au tableau était la lettre que Phil avait donnée à Edward et qui rongeait son humeur.

Edward était toujours confus quant au contenu de la lettre en question, et Bella se comportait comme si elle l’avait complètement oubliée.

Elle ne fut pas contente quand Edward lui dit, la semaine suivante, qu’ils allaient devoir couper court à leur ‘pratique’ du mercredi parce qu’ils allaient recevoir Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper à dîner chez eux.

Vu les circonstances, Alice avait décidé à regret de ne pas avoir d’enterrement de vie de jeune fille, au lieu de quoi ils avaient convenu d’avoir une petite fête intime. Ils allaient passer la soirée à jouer avec la Wii et à s’amuser. 

Bella entra dans la salle de musique et rappela à Edward qu’il devait allumer le barbecue que Rosalie avait demandé. Elle rentrait tout juste d’une session avec Paul.

« Edward, tu dois te préparer, ils vont être ici d’une minute à l’autre, » dit-elle en se mettant derrière lui, ses doigts grattant doucement son cuir chevelu.

Edward fit des rotations du cou et se pencha en arrière pour reposer sa tête contre l’abdomen de Bella. 

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Dit-il.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas au moins lire la lettre de Phil ? »

Les doigts de Bella s’immobilisèrent. Elle répondit lentement. « Parce qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse dire pour me faire changer d’idée. L’ordonnance restrictive est en place et nous savons qu’elle l’a reçue. Renée a signé le récépissé et nous l’avons dans le coffre-fort. Cette partie de ma vie est terminée, Edward. » 

Elle soupira et s’assit sur le banc de piano à côté d’Edward, de sorte qu’ils étaient presque épaule contre épaule. Elle le regarda et sourit. « C’est beaucoup grâce à toi. Ta famille et toi, vous avez été les catalyseurs du changement dont j’avais besoin pour commencer à guérir et à grandir. Vous m’avez fait réaliser ma vraie valeur, » déclara-t-elle timidement. Elle tendit la main et la passa sur son bras. 

Edward baissa les yeux sur sa main. Il aimait ses mains ; elles étaient petites, et pourtant si fortes et expressives. 

« Je t’aime, » dit soudainement Bella, et Edward releva les yeux à la gravité de son ton. « Je t’aime de tout mon cœur. » Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et la souleva pour baiser l’intérieur de son poignet avant de faire courir son nez sur la peau tendre. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa son poignet encore une fois.

« Cœur de mon cœur… » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Bella le dévisageait en retenant ses larmes.

« J’aime comment tu m’aimes. Je ne savais pas que j’étais belle avant que tu ne croises ma route… » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Isabella… » Débuta-t-il, mais juste à cet instant, ils entendirent les cris familiers de son frère.

« Plus tard, » murmura Bella. Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche en vitesse et se leva.

« Oh, pour l’amour du ciel ! Ne pouvez-vous jamais cesser de vous peloter ? » Lança Emmett d’un ton faussement dégoûté en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Bella se mit à rire alors qu’Edward se levait et faisait un doigt d’honneur à son frère.

« Ne t’arrive-t-il jamais de frapper avant d’entrer chez les gens ? » Demanda-t-il quand Emmett le salua d’un coup de poing dans le bras.

« Et, toi, ne t’arrive-t-il jamais de baiser avec ta porte d’entrée verrouillée ? » Rétorqua Emmett.

Bella embrassa Emmett sur la joue. « Est-ce que tu embrasses ta femme avec cette bouche, Em ? »

Emmett émit un petit rire. « Pas juste sa bouche… »

Edward lui donna une taloche derrière la tête.

« Ferme-la ! » Grogna-t-il alors qu’Emmett s’esclaffait.

Bella descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle de détente, où Rosalie lorgnait le sofa comme s’il s’agissait d’un ennemi juré.

« Rosalie, qu’est-ce que mon sofa a bien pu te faire ? » S’enquit-elle doucement.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne que Rosalie était devenue tendue au cours des derniers jours, ou ‘mentalement instable’ comme avait dit Emmett quelques nuits auparavant quand il avait téléphoné à Edward pour qu’il vienne le chercher aux petites heures du matin.

Rosalie l’avait foutu à la porte parce qu’elle ‘détestait’ la façon dont il riait. Il avait attendu sur le perron en pantalon de pyjama et en tee-shirt jusqu’à ce que son frère arrive. 

Depuis cet épisode, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs autour d’elle. Elle était énorme, indisposée, et elle avait souffert de maux de dos toute la journée !

Elle fusilla Bella du regard. « Comment diable vous attendez-vous à ce que je m’assoie sur ce putain de divan et que je n’y reste pas coincée ? » Dit-elle sèchement, ses mains frottant le creux de son dos.

Emmett leva la tête, alarmé par le ton de sa femme, puis il adressa un regard paniqué à Edward.

« Fais quelque chose ! » Siffla-t-il à son frère.

Edward secoua frénétiquement la tête. « C’est ta femme… »

Emmett lui lança un regard noir. « Elle est… »

« JE PEUX VOUS ENTENDRE, CONNARDS ! » Hurla Rosalie depuis la salle de détente.

Emmett tressaillit.

« Euh, Trésor… »

« Épargne ta salive, Cullen ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Bella prit la situation en main pour l’empêcher de dérailler complètement.

« Mon Amour, peux-tu s’il te plaît aller chercher le fauteuil à haut dossier dans ton bureau et l’apporter ici ? Et Emmett, irais-tu s’il te plaît allumer le barbecue ? » Elle se plaça derrière Rosalie et enleva gentiment ses mains de son dos.

« Est-ce que tu souffres ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Rosalie hocha la tête. « Et mes jambes sont endolories, et je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes vêtements. Bon Dieu ! La liste n’en finit plus ! Et le docteur dit que ça pourrait traîner encore une semaine, voire dix jours ! »

Bella pouvait entendre l’éreintement dans la voix de Rose.

« Es-tu parvenue à dormir ? » Interrogea-t-elle en pétrissant doucement ses épaules.

Rosalie renifla et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. « Pas depuis les derniers jours, Bean n’arrête pas de me donner des coups de pied ! »

Bella opina.

« D’accord, eh bien, nous allons arranger ça. Que dirais-tu d’un massage du dos et des pieds suivi d’une sieste avant le dîner ? » 

Rosalie se retourna et sourit. « Ce serait le paradis ! »

« Bien, alors maintenant mets-toi à genoux sur le fauteuil qu’Edward vient d’apporter. Repose tes bras sur le dossier. »

Rosalie s’exécuta. Bella poussa gentiment ses épaules vers l’avant sans mettre de pression sur son estomac. Elle empila quelques coussins moelleux autour de son ventre et alla chercher de l’huile pour bébé dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. 

Elle pétrit doucement le dos et les flancs de Rosalie, qui gémit d’extase. « C’est tellllllllement boooooooon, B, merci… Putain… C’est booooon… hmmm… » Emmett passa la tête dans la pièce en entendant sa femme faire des bruits qui suggéraient qu’elle était au bord de l’orgasme.

Il l’avait fait gémir comme ça pas plus tard que la nuit dernière… Foutrement érotique !

Bella secoua la tête à son intention, et son regard noir fut suffisant pour le renvoyer à l’extérieur avec une moue.

Au moment où Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, Rosalie avait ses pieds sur les genoux de Bella qui massait et caressait doucement chacun de ses orteils.

Elle s’endormit, et Bella installa ses pieds sur le pouf sur lequel elle était assise. Elle tamisa l’éclairage dans la salle de détente et alla retrouver les autres sur la terrasse. 

Alice n’avait pas de nausée matinale, et de façon tout à fait typique, elle avait accepté sa condition avec beaucoup de légèreté. Elle rayonnait de santé et de bonheur à la perspective de son mariage dans deux semaines et demie. 

Edward retira les steaks du gril, et ils étaient sur le point de s’asseoir quand Rosalie appela Bella. 

Bella entra dans la salle de détente avec un sourire qui se changea en commotion.

Rosalie se tenait au milieu de la pièce et d’une flaque d’eau géante qui avait imbibé la moquette couleur crème.

« J’ai pissé, » dit-elle.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas… EMMETT, ROSALIE A PERDU SES EAUX ! » Cria-t-elle.

Emmett poussa un cri aigu et laissa tomber la bière qu’il tenait. Il regarda Edward avec horreur. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » Se contenta-t-il de répéter en battant des bras.

Bella passa à l’action. Elle téléphona à Anderson pour qu’il amène le SUV à l’avant et demanda à Brian de conduire la jeep d’Emmett puisque c’était le plus gros véhicule.

Ensuite elle cria à Emmett de se calmer et demanda à Edward d’être son ‘gardien.’

Puis elle appela le médecin de Rosalie, ainsi qu’Esme et Carlisle.

Alice se mit à pleurer en entendant Rosalie jurer à travers une contraction très nette, et Bella lança un regard éloquent à Jasper. « Elle est ta responsabilité ! » S’emporta-t-elle.

Une fois qu’une tâche fut assignée à chacun, elle se rendit à la jeep avec Rosalie. Au début, Rosalie ne voulait pas qu’Emmett soit près d’elle, mais lorsqu’elle eut une autre contraction, seulement huit minutes plus tard, elle l’appela.

« Ne me laisse pas ! S’il te plaît, reste avec moi, Emmy, » gémit-elle alors qu’il la tenait tout contre lui et qu’elle se cramponnait à sa chemise.

Heureusement, le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital ne leur prit que dix minutes.

Rosalie et Emmett furent entraînés plus loin pour remplir la paperasse et pour changer Rosalie dans une chemise d’hôpital.

Bella et Alice pouvaient l’entendre crier à l’infirmière d’ôter ses mains ‘crasseuses’ de sur elle.

Alice adressa un regard misérable à Jasper. « Est-ce que je vais être comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que d’autres larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

Bella grogna en voyant Jasper hausser les épaules, et il s’empressa de secouer vigoureusement la tête. « Jamais, Clochette ! Rappelle-toi, le docteur a dit que chaque femme est différente. »

Alice le dévisagea suspicieusement pendant un moment avant d’acquiescer et de se diriger vers lui. Il l’attira dans ses bras. Edward lança un regard faussement horrifié à Bella. « Vas-tu être comme ça ? » Questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que nous passons par des changements radicaux et que nous devenons émotives. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça t’embêterait ? » S’enquit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé au sujet d’avoir des enfants. Bella se demanda soudain si Edward avait changé d’avis. Il avait dit qu’il voulait des enfants, mais ça faisait déjà un bon moment.

Edward haussa les épaules et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. « Non, je veux dire, j’ai vécu avec ma sœur, ma belle-sœur et ma mère, et je sais que les femmes peuvent être émotives, alors ça ne va pas être un problème. » 

Il regarda Bella plus attentivement. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? Veux-tu avoir un bébé ? »

Bella remarqua qu’il ne semblait pas contrarié ou anxieux à la perspective de devenir père.

Elle sourit et mit une main sur sa cuisse. « Un jour, mais attendons au moins après le mariage, d’accord ? »

Edward sourit et embrassa son front. Il essaya d’ignorer le pincement de déception qu’il ressentait. Au moins elle n’avait pas dit qu’elle ne voulait pas du tout avoir d’enfants.

« Combien en veux-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Plus qu’un, mais moins qu’une équipe de soccer. Je sais que je ne voudrais jamais avoir un seul enfant. Je ne sais pas, mais commençons par un, ok ? Est-ce que ta mère a dit qu’il y avait des jumeaux dans sa famille ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, elle a deux oncles qui sont des jumeaux identiques. Oncle Ernie et oncle Nick. Après la naissance d’Emmett, ils ont commencé à se manifester dans nos vies. Ils surgissent à un moment ou à un autre et foutent invariablement la merde et le chaos. Tu ne rencontreras jamais deux vieux compères plus bizarres qu’eux. Nous les avons seulement rencontrés à quelques reprises, mais ils sont vraiment particuliers ! » Gloussa-t-il.

Alice le regarda. « De qui parles-tu ? »

Edward répondit avec un sourire en remuant les sourcils. « Des jumeaux ! »

Alice haleta. « Mon Dieu ! Ils vont venir au mariage, est-ce que maman te l’a dit ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu n’es pas sérieuse ! Nous allons devoir cacher Bella ! »

Alice éclata de rire.

Bella et Jasper se regardèrent avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole. « Est-ce qu’on parle des mêmes jumeaux qui ont dit à Esme qu’Alice serait une épouse parfaite pour l’un de leurs bons amis qui avait quatre-vingt-douze ans à l’époque où elle n’en avait que quinze ? »

Edward acquiesça et rit de plus belle. « Carlisle a gardé Alice enfermée dans sa chambre pendant deux semaines après ça. »

Le regard de Bella alla de l’un à l’autre. « Quoi ? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Ils ont plus d’argent que la dette nationale et ils vivent dans cette étrange maison quelque part dans le désert du Nevada. Toujours est-il qu’ils voulaient que je sois ‘livrée’ à leur ami comme cadeau d’anniversaire ! Carlisle les a entendus parler de me kidnapper, et ça ne l’aurait pas surpris qu’ils mettent leur plan à exécution, alors il m’a enfermée dans ma chambre tous les soirs pendant qu’ils étaient là ! 

Ils viennent rendre visite à Carlisle et Esme tous les trois ou quatre ans, et chaque fois qu’ils viennent, ils leur donnent plus d’argent et ils causent des emmerdes, puis ils repartent. Ils possèdent aussi un tas de propriétés à travers le pays. Dis donc, B, peut-être que tu pourrais les inviter à ton mariage, même si tu ne sais pas encore où il va avoir lieu ! » Conclut Alice avec sarcasme.

Bella et Edward ignorèrent complètement ce commentaire. Ils avaient commencé à faire des démarches, et Bella avait même accepté d’aller essayer des robes la semaine suivante.

Esme et Carlisle arrivèrent enfin, et Carlisle alla vérifier l’état de Rosalie.

Esme vint s’asseoir à côté de Bella. « Bonjour, ma Chérie, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle après qu’Edward lui ait fait la bise et soit parti avec Jasper chercher des boissons à la cantine. 

Bella sourit. « Ça va bien, maman, merci. En revanche je ne peux pas en dire autant de ton fils aîné ! Il est complètement paniqué ! »

Esme gloussa en écoutant Bella lui relater le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Depuis son retour de New York, Bella s’était rapprochée d’elle.

Une nuit où elle n’avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, Bella avait appelé Esme et elles avaient passé presque deux heures à se parler au téléphone. Bella lui avait tout raconté. Depuis la façon dont Renée la traitait quand elle était enfant jusqu’à ce qui s’était passé à la galerie ce fameux samedi soir. Esme avait pleuré en écoutant Bella. Le fait que Bella l’appelait ‘maman’ depuis ce voyage n’avait pas été relevé une seule fois. Edward avait raison ; elle aimait entendre Bella l’appeler ainsi. Elle se délectait de savoir que Bella se sentait tellement attachée à elle et à Carlisle qu’elle les voyait comme ‘maman’ et ‘papa’ dans sa vie.

« Edward m’a encore parlé de la lettre aujourd’hui, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle avait parlé de la lettre à Esme, et Carlisle et elle avaient convenu que Bella devait disposer de celle-ci comme elle l’entendait.

Esme pinça les lèvres. « Que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais juste que je ne veux vraiment pas l’ouvrir pour le moment. Peut-être après le mariage ! J’allais demander à papa de la lire. S’il y a quoi que ce soit de méchant dans la lettre, je ne veux pas qu’Edward soit éclaboussé par la folie de Renée, » déclara-t-elle.

Esme acquiesça. « Je comprends, et je pense que Carlisle est le choix idéal. Au moins il sera objectif et ne fera rien d’impulsif comme mon fils cadet. » Elles échangèrent un sourire.

Esme tourna son attention vers la porte, où elle vit Carlisle parler à quelqu’un qu’elle présuma être le médecin de Rosalie. Cela semblait être une conversation sérieuse, et Esme repoussa le nœud d’anxiété en se levant lentement. Elle chercha dans le visage de Carlisle un indice de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, mais son attitude paisible ne révélait rien.

Carlisle revint vers sa famille. Esme fut à ses côtés en une seconde.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il mit une main sur son épaule. « Le bébé est trop gros, Chérie, exactement comme Emmett l’était, alors ils vont effectuer une césarienne d’urgence. Ils emmènent Rosalie dans la salle d’opération à l’heure actuelle. »

Il regarda les visages affolés devant lui et il sourit de façon rassurante. « Détendez-vous, Rosalie et Bean vont très bien aller, » dit-il.

Juste à cet instant, Rosalie sortit de la salle d’accouchement sur une civière et fut entraînée dans le couloir. Esme se précipita vers elle pour la voir en vitesse. Emmett avait l’air terrifié. Il parcourut le corridor du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il voie Edward courir vers lui. Les deux frères s’étreignirent sans dire un mot. Emmett recula, et Edward vit la crainte et l’excitation dans ses yeux.

« Edward… » Dit-il.

Edward mit ses mains sur les épaules d’Emmett. « Tout ira bien. Nous sommes ici. Nous allons attendre ici, d’accord ? »

Emmett hocha la tête. L’infirmière l’interpella, et avec une dernière grimace, il se hâta d’aller rejoindre sa femme.

Carlisle s’éloigna du poste des infirmières. Heureusement, il avait été en mesure d’utiliser ses privilèges de médecin pour être admis dans la salle d’opération avec Emmett. Il enleva sa veste, et après un baiser et quelques mots murmurés à sa femme, il passa les doubles portes menant aux salles d’opération.

Trois quarts d’heure plus tard, Emmett et Carlisle revinrent dans le couloir où les autres attendaient. Bella était assise sur les genoux d’Edward. Alice était assise avec Esme et Jasper. Kate et Garrett étaient arrivés dans l’intervalle et ils parlaient avec Edward et Bella.

Emmett se racla la gorge. Tout le monde sursauta et s’empressa de les entourer. Esme alla rejoindre son mari, et il mit ses bras autour d’elle et embrassa son front. 

Emmett leva les mains pour que le silence se fasse au sein de sa famille.

« Rosalie va bien ! Joshua Edward Cullen est né à 19h52. Il pèse 4,5 kilos et mesure 66 centimètres ! Bean est un gros garçon ! » Dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Tout le monde s’étreignit en pleurant de joie. Ils embrassèrent le nouveau papa et s’embrassèrent les uns les autres.

Edward arqua un sourcil à l’intention de son frère. « Joshua Edward ? » Demanda-t-il. Joshua était le prénom du père de Carlisle.

Emmett opina. « Ouais, nous voulions qu’il ait des prénoms de personnes qui ont une grande force de caractère. Tu sais, comme les hommes du clan Cullen. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Edward et Emmett partagèrent un moment spécial, avant qu’Emmett ne regarde le reste de sa famille. « Voulez-vous le voir ? Rosie dort. »

Ils s’entassèrent autour de la grande fenêtre d’observation et regardèrent le petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Même à cette distance, ils pouvaient voir les fossettes dans ses joues tandis qu’il suçait son pouce.

« Tout le portrait de son père. Il a déjà faim ! » Commenta Carlisle, et ils se mirent tous à rire.

Le sourire d’Esme vacilla alors qu’elle sentait des larmes tomber sur ses joues. Voir Joshua lui rappelait tellement Emmett. Elle se remémora le moment où Carlisle l’avait placé dans ses bras et où elle avait su que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Il ressemble tellement à Em… » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Carlisle sourit et l’enveloppa dans ses bras. « Oui, et à l’instar d’Emmett, il est fort et en santé, » répondit-il tranquillement. « Nous sommes tellement comblés, Essie, » souffla-t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

Emmett se tenait à côté de son frère. 

« Il est magnifique, Em, » dit Edward.

Emmett essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues. « Ouais. Il a les yeux et le menton de sa mère. »

Edward hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Il contempla le bébé endormi. « Bienvenue dans le monde, Joshua Edward Cullen. Tu es un petit garçon très chanceux. » 

Bella se tenait de l’autre côté d’Edward, une main collée sur la grande fenêtre de la pouponnière. Elle n’avait jamais vu un poupon d’aussi près avant. Elle se sentait bizarre tandis qu’elle regardait les nourrissons couchés dans les berceaux de verre. Chacun était une personne. Une vraie personne humaine, qui allait grandir, se marier, avoir un emploi et ses propres enfants. Un instinct protecteur la submergea en admirant Joshua.

Tu ne seras jamais mal aimé ou non désiré, petit garçon. Tu vas grandir entouré de gens qui t’aiment. Tu vas passer tes journées à être couvé et choyé par cette famille merveilleuse. 

Bella sentit une agitation dans sa poitrine ; juste un murmure, un sentiment à peine perceptible. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, mais c’était presque comme si son ventre se contractait alors qu’elle fixait le bébé endormi.

Elle resta immobile et laissa sa main tomber sur le bas de son abdomen. Elle la laissa là, et pour la première fois elle se demanda comment ce serait de porter une partie d’Edward à l’intérieur d’elle.

Est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Est-ce que mon corps pourrait faire quelque chose d’aussi absolument parfait et magnifique ?

Edward remarqua que Bella bougeait à peine en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Une de ses mains était posée sur la vitre tandis que l’autre frottait doucement son ventre.

Il l’observa alors que ses pensées transparentes voletaient sur son visage. Il les vit toutes. Peur, émerveillement, envie, contemplation ! 

Il se demanda si elle-même réalisait où ses pensées avaient erré. Elle avait beau dire qu’elle voulait attendre, le désir dans ses yeux disait quelque chose de différent. Néanmoins, Edward savait que Bella avait du chemin à parcourir avant d’être prête à avoir un bébé. 

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur Edward. Elle s’empressa de baisser la tête pour cacher son visage. Elle se demanda s’il avait vu à quoi elle pensait, mais quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux, Edward parlait tranquillement à son père.

Elle mit de côté les pensées éperdues qui flottaient dans sa tête pour y revenir quand elle aurait du temps à elle seule.

Un jour…

Elle soupira et regarda Bean – Joshua – une fois de plus avant d’aller rejoindre ses futurs beaux-parents pour les féliciter.

Esme et Carlisle restèrent avec Emmett durant le week-end, lui donnant le temps de faire des allers-retours à l’hôpital.

Esme termina la décoration de la chambre du bébé pendant que Carlisle rencontrait divers fournisseurs de service pour finaliser l’organisation du ‘Mariage’ avec un grand M. 

ooo

Le mardi avant le mariage d’Alice et de Jasper était une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Bella se réveilla tôt et alla faire sa routine d’exercice.

Elle sourit en courant sur le tapis roulant, se remémorant la soirée précédente, quand Edward et elle étaient allés rendre visite à Rosalie, Emmett et Bean, euh, Joshua. 

Elle avait l’impression que le surnom de Bean pour désigner Joshua allait être difficile à reléguer aux oubliettes, parce que c’était ainsi que tout le monde continuait de l’appeler.

Entre Bella et Kate, Rosalie et Emmett avaient assez de repas préparés et congelés pour ne pas avoir besoin de cuisiner eux-mêmes avant un mois. Emmett était dans son élément car il ne souffrait pas de la faim, bien qu’il y ait eu quelques occasions au cours de la dernière semaine où Bella avait trouvé son beau-frère à sa porte, en quête d’un endroit tranquille pour dormir !

Apparemment, bébé Joshua avait constamment faim, et Rosalie était déterminée à l’allaiter, même si elle semblait ne pas avoir assez de lait.

Par conséquent, Rosalie nourrissait le bébé affamé et très vocal presque toutes les heures. Edward avait ri quand il avait été informé de la chose, disant que Joshua était tout le portrait de son père.

Bella termina sa course de quinze kilomètres et décida de répéter quelques exercices du circuit. Edward entra dans la salle de sport un peu plus tard, et ses yeux rétrécirent immédiatement quand il vit Bella affairée sur le circuit cardio.

Depuis leur ‘conversation,’ Bella avait écrit elle-même sa routine d’exercice, et celle-ci était collée sur un panneau perforé sur le mur du gymnase.

Edward savait sans regarder que ce jour-là elle était supposée courir huit kilomètres et faire du yoga. Son workout avait été modifié de manière à ce qu’elle ne mette pas trop de pression sur sa main, laquelle était en bonne voie de guérison, bien qu’encore un peu douloureuse et sensible.

Il ne dit rien, mais il se dirigea vers le tapis de course. 

Quinze kilomètres ! Putain ! Et le circuit cardio !

Son visage devint menaçant. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne pouvait pas supporter une séance d’exercice – Bella était devenue extrêmement en forme au cours des neuf derniers mois – mais c’était une question de principe. 

Une fois encore, elle ne faisait pas ce qu’elle avait dit qu’elle ferait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l’interpeller, mais il remarqua qu’elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. 

Il faudrait qu’il s’occupe de ça plus tard.

Il secoua la tête en programmant le rameur et commença son échauffement.

Bella était en train de chantonner pour elle-même quand elle aperçut un mouvement du coin de l’œil. Elle sourit quand elle leva les yeux et repéra Edward qui travaillait fort sur l’appareil de cardio-training. Elle fit une pause momentanée pour savourer la vue de ses muscles qui se regroupaient et se relâchaient. Son dos en entier ondulait dans le miroir.

Miam miam !

Elle le regarda, la bouche soudain sèche, alors qu’une perle de sueur ruisselait sur sa poitrine.

Lèche-moi, lèche-moi… Oh mon Dieu, à présent même sa sueur me parle !

« Isabella ! » Bella leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d’Edward dans le miroir.

« Quoi ? » Lança-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée. Juste au moment où sa petite rêverie devenait intéressante, la Voix se faisait entendre pour gâcher les choses.

Ce n’est même pas mercredi !

« Je suis pleinement conscient du jour qu’on est, petite maline ! Mais je t’ai appelée quatre fois, et tu avais le regard perdu dans la brume. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu serais prête à partir en milieu de matinée ? » Bella vit qu’Edward était irrité contre elle pour une raison quelconque. 

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en soupirant. « Ouais, je suppose que j’ai fini, de toute façon. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois emballer pour, euh, quand je vais avoir mon collier ? Vas-tu véritablement me mettre un collier ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward recula sur le rameur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il savait qu’elle n’allait pas laisser tomber s’il ne lui donnait pas quelques réponses.

« Laisse-moi terminer ici pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche et que tu finis de faire tes valises. Tu peux choisir trois jouets pour emporter dans tes bagages. » Bella tapa des mains pour montrer sa joie, son esprit volant déjà vers ses jouets préférés, mais avant qu’elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward leva sa main et poursuivit. « MAIS… » Elle plissa les yeux alors qu’il lui lançait un sourire narquois. « … Je veux aussi que tu choisisses des accessoires à utiliser en cas de punition. Ça n’a pas besoin d’être des accessoires pour frapper. Sers-toi de ton imagination. »

Bella resta bouche bée comme s’il avait perdu la tête. « Aussi, » continua-t-il, « tu auras besoin de ton plug et de ton journal. »

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et recommença à ramer. Bella le regarda fixement, incrédule.

Est-ce qu’il se fout de ma gueule ? Non… il n’a pas l’air de plaisanter. Putain de bordel. Je dois emballer trois jouets et trois accessoires punitifs ? Il est dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? C’est comme si je savais que j’allais échouer, et je n’ai pas l’intention d’être punie ce week-end ! Il n’en est foutrement pas question !

Edward pouvait sentir les yeux de Bella posés sur lui comme deux lasers brûlants. Il se concentra très fort pour finir son temps sur la machine à ramer. Quand il eut terminé, il essuya l’appareil et frotta son cou et sa poitrine avec la serviette. 

Il se retourna, s’attendant à ce que Bella ait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui, mais la porte était vide.

Il avait discuté de son idée de modifier les règles avec Garrett, et celui-ci avait convenu avec lui qu’il n’y avait pas de raison pour que Bella et lui ne soient pas en mesure de maintenir leur statut de Dom et de soumise pendant qu’ils étaient à la maison de ses parents. Garrett avait même insinué que ce serait amusant et excitant, tout en avertissant Edward d’être attentif à Bella afin de toujours savoir si quelque chose la dérangeait. 

Il prit une douche après avoir terminé sa routine, et il enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise, ses vêtements de prédilection. Il était en train de nouer les lacets de ses baskets quand Bella entra dans la chambre, portant son sac de photographe sur une épaule et son fourre-tout en cuir dans la main.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et portait un jean et un tee-shirt confortables, ainsi que ses baskets Converse. Elle avait l’air d’avoir seize ans avec juste du mascara et une touche de brillant à lèvres.

Bella ne savait pas qu’Edward était dans le dressing quand elle déposa ses deux sacs sur le lit.

Sans réfléchir, elle frotta doucement sa main et fléchit ses doigts.

Hmm, j’en ai un peu trop fait ce matin dans la salle d’exercice… Je ne dois pas trop forcer ma main aujourd’hui. 

Elle détestait ce rappel brutal du coup de poing qu’elle avait donné à Renée.

Elle contourna le lit et alla prendre son plug anal qu’elle avait lavé et stérilisé ce matin-là, ainsi qu’un nouveau tube de lubrifiant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se dirigeant vers la commode dans le coin. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait l’objet qu’elle cherchait.

Hmmm… Bonjour, M. Poipoil, ça fait longtemps ! Ok, voyons voir, est-ce que j’ai tout ? Lubrifiant, plug, corde, brosse, bâillon, foulards, anneau pénien, coupelles de succion.

Edward se racla la gorge et Bella sursauta. Elle se tourna automatiquement vers lui, le visage en feu en poussant le sac derrière elle.

« Edward ! Tu m’as flanqué les jetons, » s’étrangla-t-elle.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté. « Hmm, as-tu trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais ? » 

Bella acquiesça en réussissant à ne pas montrer de signes de nervosité. « Je pense que oui. J’espère que je ne te décevrai pas. »

Edward lui sourit. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je regarde ce que tu as choisi ? Il se pourrait que je fasse quelques ajouts si tu n’y vois pas d’objection ? »

Elle opina et fit un pas de côté, vérifiant le contenu de son sac photo pendant qu’Edward regardait le contenu du sac de ‘jouets.’ Elle le vit faire un petit sourire satisfait et se demanda ce qui lui avait plu. C’est là qu’il se retourna et qu’il se dirigea à son tour vers la commode. Il en sortit quelque chose et l’ajouta au contenu du fourre-tout avant de le fermer et de s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils de leur petit salon.

Quand Bella eut terminé, elle ferma les sacs qu’elle avait vérifiés. Edward la regardait toujours.

« Viens t’asseoir ici une minute. Nous devons parler, » dit-il tranquillement.

Elle alla le rejoindre et s’assit en face de lui.

« J’aimerais te mettre ton collier pendant la durée de notre séjour chez mes parents. Mais nous aurons une version modifiée de nos règles. »

Bella hocha lentement la tête. « Continue. »

Edward prit une feuille de papier et la lui tendit, en gardant une autre dans sa main.

« Nous allons garder ça très simple. La règle numéro un est que même si je m’attends à ce que tu te montres respectueuse et obéissante envers moi en tout temps, je veux que tu t’amuses et que tu aies du plaisir ! Tu m’appelleras Edward, à moins que nous ne soyons dans notre chambre, auquel cas tu m’appelleras Maître. 

Je m’attends à ce que tu te présentes à moi chaque soir à l’heure de te mettre au lit, nue et en position, et que tu me présentes ton journal, dans lequel tu dois trouver le temps d’écrire. Je m’attends également à ce que tu continues à t’entraîner et à dormir suffisamment. Si tu veux dévier de ta routine, tu me le demanderas. Tu continueras à surveiller ton apport de nourriture, et j’aimerais que tu tiennes un journal alimentaire pour moi pendant notre séjour chez mes parents. »

Bella soupira, mais refoula son envie de rouler des yeux. 

« Maintenant, si tu es prête, puis-je te mettre ton collier ? »

Bella lut de nouveau la courte liste de règles avant d’acquiescer et de s’agenouiller sur le sol devant lui. 

« Je serais honorée de porter votre collier, Monsieur. »

Edward sourit en caressant la joue de Bella avec son doigt.

« Nous allons passer un très bon moment cette semaine, » dit-il.

Bella lui adressa un sourire radieux. « Je suis nerveuse et excitée en même temps. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. Si ça devient trop accablant, tu dois te servir de tes mots d’alerte, d’accord ? »

Bella opina. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Edward sourit encore en se penchant et il mit le délicat collier d’Italie autour du cou de Bella.

Elle sentit son cœur palpiter légèrement sous le coup de l’excitation. Ses doigts tracèrent la délicate ferronnerie ornant son cou. 

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

En sécurité, aimée, choyée. C’étaient quelques-unes des émotions que Bella reconnaissait en sentant l’or se réchauffer rapidement contre sa peau, et les lèvres veloutées d’Edward contre son front.

Edward recula et se redressa. Bella demeura sur le plancher, à ses genoux.

« As-tu faim ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit signe que oui.

Edward se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa sur la bouche.

« Très bien, Isabella, mais je veux entendre tes réponses à partir de maintenant, à moins que je ne te dise de rester silencieuse, d’accord ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Très bien. »

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où Sarah était occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour vous deux. Bella, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais quand j’ai vu que tu n’étais pas encore descendue, j’ai décidé de faire le petit déjeuner à ta place, » dit-elle en indiquant la table de la cuisine.

« Merci, Sarah. Il nous a fallu un peu plus de temps que d’habitude pour nous préparer après notre workout, » répondit Bella en s’asseyant à la droite d’Edward alors qu’il s’installait à la tête de la table.

Sarah émit un petit rire en apportant la cafetière à la table pour remplir leurs tasses. Bella prit une gorgée de son jus de pomme. « Est-il frais ? » S’enquit-elle.

Sarah sourit et acquiesça. « Je connais un type qui livre du jus de fruit frais dans quelques-uns des restaurants de la région, et il a promis d’arrêter ici en chemin, » dit-elle.

Edward rit. « Tu connais tout le monde, Sarah-Marguerite ! »

Ils savourèrent un petit déjeuner composé d’œufs, de bacon, de toasts et de gaufres. Edward rappela à Sarah d’un ton taquin que Napa était juste à une heure de route de Sausalito, et non pas à l’autre bout de l’État comme elle semblait le croire, à en juger par la quantité de nourriture qu’elle leur avait préparée. 

Sarah et Reggie allaient eux aussi être présents au mariage, mais ils allaient seulement partir le lendemain. 

Après le petit déjeuner, Edward mit leurs bagages dans son SUV pendant que Bella recevait un autre coup de fil affolé d’Alice. 

Alice et Jasper étaient arrivés à Cullen Crest durant le week-end, et Alice avait une énorme crise de panique. 

« B ! Vous êtes en route ou quoi ? J’ai besoin de toi ici ! Les fleurs sont en train de sécher sur une quelconque piste d’aéroport parce que le fleuriste s’est trompé de date de mariage ! C’est une catastrophe et j’ai besoin de toi ! » Hurla-t-elle avant d’éclater en sanglots.

Edward leva les yeux en entendant la voix hystérique de sa sœur, reconnaissable entre toutes.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Bella et secoua la tête, mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un sourire rassurant. « Tornade, écoute-moi, d’accord ? Ton mariage sera le plus réussi de tous. Il sera parfait. Tu vas être époustouflante de beauté, tes fleurs seront exquises, et le jeune marié t’attendra au bout de la splendide allée de la chapelle extérieure. Maintenant détends-toi, d’accord, et laisse-moi parler à Esme, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward secoua de nouveau la tête à son intention. Il ne savait pas comment elle s’y prenait, mais elle avait réussi à arranger les choses pour Alice un nombre incalculable de fois au cours des deux derniers jours. 

Il alla à la cuisine pour s’entretenir avec Sarah et Reggie pendant que Bella parlait à Esme.

« Hey, maman. Ouais, j’ai entendu. Ne la laisse plus terroriser le personnel, ok ? Carlisle va avoir une crise cardiaque s’il doit soudoyer plus de gens pour qu’ils ne démissionnent pas. Garde-la à l’écart des employés embauchés pour la noce et des traiteurs. Nous allons partir bientôt. Oui, maman. » Bella soupira en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à main juste au moment où Edward arrivait dans le vestibule.

« Je le jure, Clochette va pousser toute la famille à se doper si elle continue comme ça ! » Lança-t-il d’un ton exaspéré.

Bella sourit. « Elle est juste nerveuse, elle ira bien dès que le reste de la famille sera là. »

Edward ouvrit la porte de la voiture et Bella regarda autour. « Allons-nous conduire nous-mêmes ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais, les choses sont tranquilles ici, et Emmett a besoin de tout le personnel disponible au vignoble. »

Bella acquiesça. « J’imagine que St. Helena sera grandement soulagé quand tout sera terminé. Ça fait des années qu’ils n’ont pas vu autant de camions de livraison, d’ouvriers du bâtiment et d’étrangers courir autour de la ville. »

Edward se mit à rire. « Ouais, eh bien ils en sont venus à n’attendre rien de moins avec Alice. Papa a dit que tous les hôtels, les maisons d’hôtes et les auberges sont complets dans la Vallée. On dirait que la présence de ma sœur dans la région est bonne pour les affaires. La presse a commencé à camper à l’extérieur des grilles de la propriété la semaine dernière. C’est dingue, même s’ils ont invité quelques journalistes au mariage – à condition qu’ils ne violent pas notre vie privée – tous les rats et les souris essayent de ramasser les miettes. » 

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « J’avais oublié que les gens de la presse allaient être là pour fouiner, » dit-elle. 

Edward la regarda du coin de l’œil. « C’est pour ça que nous avons notre propre armée de sécurité privée, Bébé. Il y a environ cinquante gardes du corps qui seront postés autour de la maison et sur la propriété en tout temps, et tous les convives vont être scannés avec l’étiquette spéciale insérée dans l’invitation. Pas d’étiquette, pas d’accès. En outre, l’identité de chaque personne sera vérifiée et il y aura des contrôles aléatoires. 

Les invités qui seront présents au petit déjeuner le dimanche devront à nouveau faire autoriser leur accès. Ça devrait seulement être la famille et les amis proches, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille élargie. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas imaginer faire quelque chose comme ça pour notre mariage ! Je suis accablée rien qu’à la pensée de tout ce faste et ce cérémonial. Tu sais, nous avons juste un peu plus de quatre semaines avant le jour J, et nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé d’endroit pour la célébration. Ça m’inquiète un peu. Peut-être que nous devrions la faire à la maison, dans le jardin. »

Edward vit Bella mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il prit l’une de ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux. « Tu sais, j’ai une idée. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas l’endroit et l’organisation de la cérémonie entre mes mains ? Occupe-toi de ta robe, mais laisse-moi m’occuper de tout le reste avec l’aide de Kate, Rose, Ali, Esme et Sue, d’accord ? Elles veulent faire ça pour toi, pour nous, et je resterai impliqué pour m’assurer qu’elles ne s’emballent pas. »

Bella fronçait les sourcils en l’écoutant. « Vraiment, tu ferais ça ? Elles peuvent être très vicieuses, Ed, euh… Maître. »

Edward baisa sa main. « Ne me sous-estime pas, Bébé. Je te promets que nous allons y arriver. Maintenant, nous avons convenu que ce sera une cérémonie sur la plage, ou ce qui s’en rapproche le plus, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, as-tu déjà trouvé une robe ? »

Bella sentit ses joues rosir. « Eh bien, j’en ai vu une que j’aimais vraiment… »

Edward sourit en voyant les étincelles dans ses yeux. « Ouais ? »

« Ouais. Elle est longue, mais pas trop formelle. Je l’aime beaucoup, » dit-elle avec le sourire.

Edward opina. « Alors voilà à quoi j’ai pensé. Demandons à tout le monde de se mettre sur son 31, mais habillons-nous décontracté. Tu connais les femmes dans notre famille, elles aiment se pomponner, mais nous pouvons garder ça amusant. Combien de gens penses-tu que nous allons inviter ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Hum, je ne suis pas sûre… De mon côté c’est seulement Sue, Charlie et Seth, et puis nos amis comme Stanley et Bernice, Paul et Emily, Sarah et Reggie, Edgar et Harry, Bill et Sonya, Garrett et Kate, évidemment, Tia et Ben et Charlotte et Peter, et Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, et Esme et Carlisle. » 

Edward pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant aux autres personnes qu’il devrait inviter. « Aro et sa femme, Felix et Heidi… » En voyant l’expression de Bella, il gloussa. « Désolé, mais pense au pied de nez à Heidi que représente ce mariage. » Bella rit à contrecœur. 

« Hmm, il pourrait y en avoir quelques autres, mais nous verrons. Ok, alors ça fait combien de personnes – à peu près trente ou trente-cinq ? »

Bella hocha la tête en mordant de nouveau sa lèvre. « C’est beaucoup, il me semble. » 

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu sais, ça peut juste être la famille si tu veux. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’inviter d’autres gens ; tu n’as qu’à le dire, Isabella. C’est ta journée, et tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, d’accord ? »

Bella lui jeta un coup d’œil et vit qu’il était tout à fait sérieux.

« Ok… merci, Maître. Et vous ? Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux être avec toi, Isabella. Ça m’est égal si nous nous marions sur la lune, ou au Palais de Justice, je veux juste que tu sois ma femme. »

Elle rit. « Ok, ça c’est un petit peu extrême, pas besoin d’aller au Palais de Justice. Mon père – nos deux pères – vont probablement nous tuer ! »

Edward acquiesça en riant. « D’accord, pas de mariage précipité, alors devrions-nous fixer le nombre maximum d’invités à quarante ? Il faut aussi que tu invites Govender et sa dernière conquête. Mais c’est tout. Pas d’autre étranger, et nous allons garder ça discret en ce qui concerne les paparazzi. Je pensais inviter Jamie et Jeff du Vanity Fair pour couvrir le mariage. De cette façon nous pourrons contrôler ce qui sera écrit, et Jamie nous laissera aussi choisir les photos qui seront publiées. Que penses-tu de ça ? »

« J’aime bien Jamie, et Jeff est génial. Je les considère davantage comme des amis que comme des gens de la presse. Je me sens à l’aise dans leur entourage, et leur présence à notre mariage ne me fera pas tellement l’effet d’une intrusion. » Elle hocha la tête. « Vous devriez appeler Jamie. »

Edward était heureux de voir que Bella avait l’air plus détendue. Il avait quelques idées d’endroits où le mariage pourrait avoir lieu, mais il devait d’abord en parler avec ses parents. Il orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet qui le tracassait depuis le matin.

« Alors, pourquoi ne me parlerais-tu pas des entrées dans ton journal pour cette semaine ? »

Bella leva les yeux du magazine qu’elle feuilletait.

« Hein ? »

Edward plissa les yeux en regardant à travers le pare-brise.

« Fais-moi un résumé de ce que tu as mangé, et de l’exercice que tu as fait au cours des cinq derniers jours. » 

Bella fronça les sourcils en rangeant sa revue, et elle sortit son journal de son sac à main. Elle avait tendance à le trimballer avec elle quand elle n’était pas à la maison.

« D’accord. Heu, j’ai mangé trois repas par jour ces jours-là, sauf vendredi dernier, quand j’ai oublié de déjeuner parce que j’étais en retard après le salon, mais j’ai mangé une barre protéinée, et puis après notre scène dans la salle de jeux, vous vous rappelez ? J’ai eu un bol de fruits supplémentaire. » Bella regarda Edward. « Est-ce que c’est ce que vous vouliez savoir ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Ouaip, quelque chose comme ça. Et qu’en est-il de ta routine d’exercices ? Tu t’en es tenue à ce qu’on avait dit ? »

Bella le fixa pendant un moment. « Est-ce que c’est à propos d’aujourd’hui ? Parce que j’ai fait plus que ce que j’étais censée faire ? Si c’est le cas, je peux vous assurer que je me sens très bien ! Mon corps peut le prendre, et vous savez que je suis beaucoup plus forte que jamais je ne l’ai été, alors s’il vous plaît, cessez de vous inquiéter à mon sujet ! » Bella haleta en entendant les derniers mots sortir de sa bouche, et elle couvrit ses lèvres avec ses doigts pour s’empêcher de dire autre chose.

MERDE ! PUTAIN ! BORDEL ! Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu penses, Swan !

Bella réalisa qu’Edward n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son emportement passager. Elle savait qu’elle devait tenter de rectifier ses dernières paroles, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou si elle devait dire quoi que ce soit ! Elle lui jeta un regard de côté, mais ses yeux ne laissaient rien voir car il portait ses lunettes de soleil.

Sa mâchoire, toutefois, était tendue, et Bella grogna intérieurement. 

Enlève cette merde que tu as dans les yeux, Isabella ! Tu es sa soumise, alors agis comme telle !

« Maître, je suis tellement désolée… » Edward leva une main en l’air.

« Je pense que tu en as assez dit, Isabella. C’est toi qui as fait ton horaire, et il a été changé par ta propre main. Ne me dis pas ce que je devrais penser, ou comment tu es forte ou en forme, ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé. Être une parfaite soumise exige discipline et conviction. Si tu veux être une bonne soumise, tu as besoin d’exploiter ces caractéristiques. » 

Bella opina mais ne dit rien. Elle n’avait pas voulu mécontenter son Maître, et certainement pas au tout début de leur temps ensemble. C’était une autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait porter son collier régulièrement, sans quoi il était plus difficile pour elle d’entrer dans son état d’esprit de soumise.

Finalement, Edward parla de nouveau, brisant le silence tendu dans la voiture. « Nous allons nous entraîner ensemble pendant que nous serons chez mes parents. Tu ne feras pas d’exercice pendant le week-end. Je ne vais pas en discuter à nouveau, Isabella. Tu n’aimeras pas les conséquences si nous devons encore emprunter cette voie-là. Je m’attends à ce que tu te conformes à toutes mes règles, même à celles que tu as toi-même instaurées, est-ce que c’est clair ? » Le mécontentement d’Edward était évident dans son ton.

Bella hocha misérablement la tête.

« Bien, maintenant je pense que tu peux te préparer à écrire une dissertation sur la raison pour laquelle une soumise a besoin de se consacrer à sa routine quotidienne. Je m’attends à la lire ce soir avant que tu ne te mettes au lit, alors tu dois t’assurer de la finir pendant la journée. » 

Edward n’attendit pas que Bella lui réponde ; il tendit la main et alluma la radio.

Bella réprima un soupir d’irritation contre elle-même et se cala dans son siège après avoir sorti un stylo de son sac à main.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils traversèrent la ville de St. Helena et Bella déposa son stylo. Elle fléchit de nouveau sa main aussi subtilement que possible, essayant d’ignorer le léger lancinement de ses doigts.

Edward lui lança un regard furtif. « Est-ce que ta main est endolorie ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre avec sincérité. « Mes jointures sont raides, Maître, mais ce n’est pas trop sérieux, » dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Edward tendit une main et Bella y mit la sienne. 

Il regarda sa main et vit qu’elle n’était plus enflée. Il passa son pouce sur les phalanges légèrement décolorées avant de les porter à ses lèvres et de les embrasser doucement.

« Peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû te faire écrire aujourd’hui… »

« Non, Maître, ça va. J’ai terminé de toute façon, » dit-elle vivement.

Edward était sur le point de répondre alors qu’il tournait pour s’engager sur la route qui menait chez ses parents, mais à la place il écrasa la pédale de frein.

« Putain de bordel ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? » S’exclama-t-il.

Bella leva les yeux et haleta.

La route conduisant à Cullen Crest était un chemin de terre qui montait au sommet d’une colline. Edward compta entre vingt et trente fourgonnettes, voitures, camionnettes de télévision et SUV, tous stationnés le long de la route de telle sorte qu’une voiture en mouvement pouvait à peine circuler au milieu de celle-ci.

Bella se fit toute petite sur son siège en voyant l’attention de tout le monde se tourner vers leur véhicule.

« Tiens bon, Bébé. Essaye d’avoir l’air de t’emmerder et ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Y a que ma frangine pour causer une frénésie médiatique qui peut rivaliser avec un putain de mariage royal ! » Cracha Edward.

Bella pouffa de rire malgré elle. « À vous entendre parler, on croirait qu’on est entourés par des bêtes sauvages. »

Edward lui lança un sourire malicieux. « Et qu’essayes-tu de me dire ? »

Bella rit encore. « Allez-y, foncez dans le tas, Maître, » railla-t-elle.

Edward appuya sur l’accélérateur, et lentement mais sûrement, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de journalistes et de photographes qui étaient maintenant rassemblés devant le portail.

Il roula jusqu’à la grille et s’arrêta, apercevant à la guérite trois gardes en uniforme qui fixaient son SUV avec des yeux hostiles. 

Il klaxonna avec impatience alors que les paparazzi commençaient à entourer le véhicule. Les gardes ne bronchèrent pas.

« Putain ! Isabella, s’il te plaît téléphone à papa et dis-lui de dire à ces idiots d’ouvrir les putains de barrières ! »

Bella sortit son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton de numérotation abrégée. 

Esme répondit, et Bella s’empressa de lui expliquer la situation. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward et Bella virent l’un des gardes de sécurité répondre au téléphone à l’intérieur de la guérite.

Il avait l’air mal à l’aise en raccrochant, et il se dépêcha d’ouvrir les portes à distance.

Edward fit avancer le véhicule jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la hauteur des gardes.

« M. Cullen, je suis désolé, nous n’avons pas été prévenus que vous arriviez aujourd’hui. C’est le chaos ici, » expliqua l’homme en vitesse, malade d’anxiété.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ça va, et puis j’aurais dû rappeler à mes parents de vous faire savoir que nous étions en route. »

L’homme acquiesça, soulagé, et Edward passa les grilles et roula jusqu’au bout de l’allée.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil admiratif à la ronde. Elle avait peine à reconnaître la propriété. Disparue, la tranquillité à laquelle elle en était venue à s’attendre, remplacée par le chaos le plus total.

Il y avait un chapiteau à moitié érigé sur la pelouse devant le kiosque. Il semblait y avoir une centaine de personnes en combinaison blanche en train de s’affairer pendant qu’Alice et Carlisle se tenaient au milieu de la pelouse.

Même de loin, Bella pouvait voir qu’Alice avait l’air furieuse et que Carlisle paraissait exaspéré.

Edward secoua la tête en engageant le SUV dans l’allée voutée qui conduisait aux garages.

« Putain ! Je vois qu’Alice est encore d’humeur massacrante. Je vais aller porter secours à mon père. Peux-tu faire quelque chose avec cette gamine pourrie gâtée ? Je vais lui donner une putain de fessée moi-même si elle pique une crise ! Je me fous que ce soit le jour de son mariage ! » Grogna-t-il en arrêtant le véhicule.

Bella mit sa main sur son bras. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Maître. Emmenez Carlisle à l’intérieur et voyez si vous pouvez trouver Jasper et découvrir ce qui se passe et ce qu’il reste à faire pendant que je m’occupe d’Alice, » dit-elle sereinement.

Edward se sentit redevenir plus calme. « D’accord. Merci, Bébé. »

Il contourna le véhicule et vint ouvrir sa portière. Bella descendit de la voiture, et Edward mit son bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent vers l’endroit où Alice et Carlisle se trouvaient. Bella voulait rire tellement la situation était cocasse. Carlisle avait les deux mains fermées en poings dans ses cheveux alors qu’Alice le dévisageait avec des éclairs dans les yeux. À un certain moment, elle tapa du pied et Bella entendit Edward marmonner dans sa barbe. 

« Putain d’enfant gâtée… aurait dû recevoir la fessée il y a longtemps de ça. Jazz… foutrement mou… » 

Bella serra la taille d’Edward. « Prends papa avec toi maintenant, » dit-elle en arrivant à côté d’Alice.

Le soulagement sur le visage de Carlisle aurait été comique s’il n’était pas si sérieux.

« Dieu merci ! Edward et Bella, soyez les bienvenus dans mon cauchemar ! » Lança-t-il.

Alice laissa échapper un rire bruyant. « Ha ! Tu plaisantes, papa, n’est-ce pas ? Il s’agit de mon mariage, pas du tien ! C’est mon cauchemar ! Bella, pourrais-tu s’il te plaît dire à cet homme que le chapiteau est crème, pas blanc ! Sur quelle planète ai-je dit que je voulais avoir un putain de chapiteau crème quand ma robe de mariage est blanche ? Dis-le moi ! » Edward, Carlisle et Bella reculèrent alors que la voix d’Alice devenait un cri haut-perché vers la fin de sa tirade.

Edward se tourna vers Carlisle. « Hé, papa, rentrons dans la maison. » Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard noir. « Toi, reste ici, et essaye de retrouver un semblant de contrôle, » dit-il sèchement avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de Carlisle et de le guider vers la maison.

Bella regarda les travailleurs qui les fixaient. Elle n’avait pas de difficulté à imaginer que la moitié d’entre eux étaient choqués par l’accès de colère d’Alice, et que l’autre moitié était stupéfiée de voir Edward Cullen en chair et en os.

Alice laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, et Bella reporta son attention sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Hé là, Freddie Kruger, ralentis un peu ! Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que tous ces gens attendent que tu prennes une décision ou quoi ? »

Alice ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises avant de soupirer et d’opiner.

Bella hocha la tête. « C’est bien ce que je pensais. D’accord, laisse-moi m’entretenir avec le superviseur. Toi. Tu. Restes. Ici ! » Elle lança un regard ferme à Alice. À sa grande surprise, Alice se contenta d’acquiescer et d’aller s’affaler dans une chaise pliante qui trônait sur la pelouse.

Bella pinça les lèvres en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de derrière et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Euh, qui est le superviseur ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix très forte. 

Plusieurs personnes pointèrent le doigt vers un grand homme costaud qui aurait pu passer pour un ogre.

Oh ! Génial ! Laisse Bella affronter le géant !

Elle déglutit bruyamment, ignorant les gloussements et les ricanements tapageurs des travailleurs, et s’approcha de l’homme à la mine renfrognée qui avait des bras épais comme des troncs d’arbres et une bedaine de buveur de bière qui allait avec le reste de son énorme silhouette.

L’homme la regarda s’approcher de lui avec défiance. 

Elle était une petite chose qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Elle s’avança vers lui et lui présenta sa main. « Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, et vous êtes…? » 

« Pilgrim, Ma’am. Jed Pilgrim, et je ne vais pas changer ce chapiteau pour cette femme. Elle a passé sa commande en ligne, et quand je lui ai téléphoné pour confirmer ladite commande, elle m’a dit que ses instructions étaient claires. Eh bien, les voici ses instructions… » Il tendit le bon de commande à Bella comme s’il s’agissait d’un serpent. 

Elle fronça les sourcils en le lui prenant des mains. Elle repéra immédiatement l’erreur. « Je vois qu’elle a coché la case qui dit ‘Mousseline blanche, 500 places ; 25x20 rangées’, et là encore elle a coché ‘50x10 tables rondes, plate-forme, table d’honneur, piste de danse’ ainsi que ‘tente service de traiteur/bar’, mais là elle a dit, dans les instructions spéciales, qu’elle voulait le blanc crème. »

M. Pilgrim hocha la tête. « Nous avons deux blancs et un crème, et nous les avons apportés tous les trois, mais elle doit avoir le blanc ici ou dans le champ où la réception aura lieu ! » Dit-il en poignardant Alice du regard, et celle-ci lui renvoya un regard tout aussi hargneux.

Bella soupira. « D’accord, je comprends. Laissez-moi réfléchir… Alice, viens ici ! » Alice rétrécit les yeux en entendant l’ordre de Bella, mais elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle et le responsable des opérations.

« Bon, la cérémonie va avoir lieu à 19h. C’est peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil, Alice. Personne ne va voir de quelle couleur est la tente parce qu’il va y avoir trois cent lampes-tempête pour éclairer le chemin, et tout va avoir l’air crème de toute façon ! Ensuite, je pense que nous devrions laisser ce chapiteau ici et avoir les deux autres tentes blanches dans le champ puisqu’elles s’harmonisent. M. Pilgrim comprend qu’il s’agit d’un événement très en vue, et il veut que tu aies une journée fantastique. Il va s’assurer que tout soit parfait. » Bella regardait l’homme avec insistance en parlant, et celui-ci la dévisagea d’un air effarouché avant de hocher la tête énergiquement.

Alice les observa tous les deux pendant un moment, puis elle se tourna vers Bella. « Ok, Tsunami, si c’est ce que tu penses. Je ne sais plus, je suis si perdue ! » Admit-elle, et Bella pouvait dire qu’elle était au bord des larmes. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne avant de se tourner vers le superviseur.

« M. Pilgrim, quand pouvons-nous nous attendre à ce que le chapiteau soit érigé ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Tout sera en place dans les deux heures, Ma’am, y compris les lustres dans les tentes où la réception aura lieu, et les lampes-tempête le long du chemin pour se rendre jusqu’au pré. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Merci. Voici mon numéro de téléphone cellulaire. Je vous prierais de m’appeler dès que tout sera prêt, afin qu’Alice et moi puissions faire une dernière inspection des lieux. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et Alice offrit des excuses discrètes à Jed. « Ça va, Mlle Cullen, je sais ce que le stress prénuptial peut faire à une femme, j’ai trois filles, » dit-il, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Bella sourit elle aussi et accrocha son bras à celui d’Alice pour la faire se retourner, et elles se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Elle sentit Alice poser sa tête sur son épaule en laissant échapper un soupir découragé. « Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? »

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes pendant qu’elles marchaient, puis Alice s’arrêta et éclata en sanglots. « C’est atroce, Bella ! Tout va de travers, et tout le monde me déteste ! L’organisatrice du mariage a menacé de démissionner, ma propre mère refuse de me parler, et mon père a dit que s’il n’en tenait qu’à lui, le mariage aurait lieu dans la grange ! » Elle jeta ses bras autour de Bella et commença à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de son amie. « Chut ! Là, là Ali. Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas si terrible ? » Alice s’écarta d’elle. Elle avait l’air d’un raton laveur avec son maquillage noir qui avait coulé sous ses yeux.

« Ah non ? Jasper est parti ce matin ! Il n’a pas dit un mot, il s’est juste levé de la table du petit déjeuner, il est monté dans sa voiture, et il a décampé ! » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Bella attendit qu’Alice se soit un peu calmée, et elle la guida vers l’immense chêne qui abritait la maison dans les arbres. Il y avait une balancelle suspendue à la base de l’arbre, et Bella s’y assit et tira Alice à côté d’elle. 

Il fallut un moment à Alice pour qu’elle se calme suffisamment. Bella sortit plusieurs kleenex de son sac à main, ainsi que les lingettes humides pour le visage qu’elle avait toujours avec elle. Alice se moucha et essuya le maquillage ruiné de son visage. Bella garda un bras autour d’elle en commençant doucement à bouger la balançoire.

Le léger mouvement sembla calmer Alice encore davantage. Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, elle finit par se confier à Bella.

« Ça fait près d’une semaine que je suis impossible. Tout est juste en train de devenir trop accablant pour moi ! Je ne suis subitement plus en mesure de faire face à quoi que ce soit ! Je n’arrête pas d’oublier la moindre chose. Jasper a cessé de me mettre mon collier, parce que je pleure tout le temps, et il a peur de me faire du mal ! Je veux juste que ce putain de mariage soit fini, et ce n’est pas censé être comme ça ! Je suis censée passer un moment des plus agréables, mais j’ai fait pleurer ma mère ce matin, et papa s’est mis vraiment en colère contre moi, et il allait tout annuler ! » Les mots déboulaient de la bouche d’Alice tandis que Bella la tenait en les balançant gentiment toutes les deux.

« Je m’entends parler, et je ne peux pas croire qu’il s’agit de moi. Je crie après tout le monde, et c’est le pauvre Jazz qui endure le pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que Jazz veuille encore m’épouser, je veux dire, même moi je ne voudrais pas m’épouser, je suis une telle mégère ! »

Bella tendit d’autres mouchoirs à Alice, mais elle ne dit rien. Alice essuya encore ses yeux avant de se redresser un peu et de regarder son amie. « Tu ne dis rien ? Me détestes-tu toi aussi ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, Tornade, je ne te déteste pas. Personne ne te déteste, mais tu te comportes en harpie en ce moment, et tu dois mettre un frein à ton humeur massacrante, » dit-elle gentiment mais fermement. 

Alice acquiesça. « Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. Bella fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille d’eau, qu’elle ouvrit et donna à Alice.

« Aussi, tu dois présenter tes excuses à tes parents, et en particulier à Jasper. »

Alice opina en buvant avidement l’eau. « Merci. Je sais que je leur dois des excuses. » 

« Tu as l’air épuisée, Alice, et il est clair que tu n’as pas eu beaucoup de repos ! Je pense que tu as besoin de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de te mettre au lit de bonne heure pour regarder la télé et juste vivoter un peu ! Il faut que tu te rappelles que tu portes un bébé en toi, Clochette, et tu ne peux plus continuer à t’affairer comme un bourreau de travail. »

Alice soupira. « Tu as tellement raison. Je suis désolée, B. J’ai agi comme une vraie folle, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle se tourna vers son amie avec ses yeux bleus remplis de tristesse. 

Bella secoua doucement la tête. « Mary Alice Cullen, tout le monde dans cette famille t’adore ! Et puis quoi si tu es un peu irrationnelle en ce moment ? Tu te maries dans quatre jours et tu portes un bébé dans ton ventre, alors tu as le droit d’être un peu émotive. »

Après quelques minutes, Alice commença à gigoter, et quand Bella la regarda, elle haussa les épaules. « Il faut que j’aille au petit coin, » dit-elle.

Les deux amies se mirent à rire. « Ok ! Épargne-moi les détails ! Allons à l’intérieur, Tornade, pour que tu puisses te soulager et commencer ta ronde d’excuses. »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison. Bella laissa Alice à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et se rendit dans la salle familiale. Edward était assis sur un sofa avec ses parents. Carlisle et Esme avaient l’air totalement misérables, et Edward avait l’air furax et irrité.

Esme se leva d’un bond quand elle vit Bella entrer dans la pièce.

« Bella ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Comment est… » Elle arrêta de parler en voyant Alice entrer à son tour et venir se mettre à côté de Bella.

« Maman, papa, je suis tellement désolée. J’ai été horrible envers vous alors que vous avez été si bons envers moi ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour la façon dont je me suis comportée, » dit Alice en saisissant la main de Bella et en la serrant comme dans un étau.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Bella déglutit, attendant que quelqu’un dise quelque chose.

Finalement, Carlisle hocha la tête en dévisageant sa fille. Une fois encore, Bella pensa à Edward alors qu’elle observait le tic nerveux dans la mâchoire de l’homme plus vieux. Bien sûr ils n’étaient pas liés par le sang, mais un étranger ne pourrait jamais le savoir.

« Mary Alice, c’est la dernière fois cette semaine que tu vas causer un tel pandémonium, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ta mère et moi n’allons pas tolérer ça plus longtemps. Tu sais que nous t’aimons, mais tu dois te calmer, autant pour le bien de ton bébé que pour le tien ! Si tu te comportes à nouveau comme ça, je vais annuler toute la putain de célébration, et Jasper et toi pourrez vous marier au Palais de Justice, pour tout ce que j’en aurai à foutre ! Ton comportement est tout à fait inadmissible ! » Les yeux de Carlisle brillaient d’un bleu vif, et Bella sentit la main d’Alice serrer sa main endolorie encore plus fort. Elle essaya de ne pas grimacer, mais la poigne d’Alice était vraiment vigoureuse.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu’Alice desserra son emprise et s’avança finalement vers ses parents pour les étreindre à tour de rôle. « Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

Bella frotta sa main et secoua la tête à l’intention d’Edward alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils.

Alice s’écarta de ses parents et se dirigea vers son frère. Edward rétrécit légèrement les yeux avant de soupirer et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Bella regarda Alice se détendre alors qu’Edward embrassait le sommet de son crâne. « Où… » Débuta-t-il, mais Bella le coupa en vitesse.

« Heu, Ali et moi on va passer du temps ensemble et avoir un genre de soirée pyjama en plein jour ! Maman, est-ce que je pourrais te prier de nous apporter des sandwiches et tu thé, et peut-être aussi un peu de ‘malbouffe’? » Demanda-t-elle à Esme.

Ses yeux voyagèrent entre Esme et Edward, puis se posèrent avec éloquence sur Carlisle.

Esme acquiesça lentement. « D’accord. Je pense que nous avons des biscuits au babeurre, et il y a du chocolat, des chips et de la trempette. Est-ce que ça ferait votre bonheur ? »

Bella donna un coup de coude à Alice qui souriait béatement. « Miam, ça a l’air très bon. Merci, maman. »

Alice passa son bras sous celui de Bella et la fit pivoter vers les escaliers. « Edward, tu pourras la ravoir plus tard, elle est à moi pour l’instant ! »

Quand elles furent dans la chambre d’Alice et de Jasper, Alice se vautra sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d’elle.

Bella s’étendit à côté d’elle. Elles se tournèrent l’une vers l’autre. « Est-ce que j’ai une sale tête ? » S’enquit soudainement Alice.

Bella étudia son amie. « Ali, si j’avais ‘braillé’, comme dirait Charlie, autant que toi, j’aurais du mal à ouvrir les paupières, mais tu as le teint pâle et l’apparence d’une fée, alors que moi j’aurais juste le visage marbré et les yeux bouffis ! »

Alice commença à pouffer de rire et Bella eut vite fait de l’imiter. « J’étais une vraie folle là-bas ! »

Bella rit plus fort tandis qu’Alice poursuivait. « J’ai poussé ce pauvre homme et je lui ai dit ‘montre que t’as des couilles, ou bien fous le camp d’ici !’ Et puis j’ai hurlé après lui, et je pense que j’ai grogné aussi. »

Bella riait tellement qu’elle devait tenir son estomac. « Ce n’est pas drôle, Bella ! J’avais l’air d’une détraquée bonne pour l’asile ! »

« Et tu tapais aussi du pied, » renchérit Bella.

Alice hocha la tête. « J’ai fait ça, hein ? Oh merde ! Pas étonnant que Jasper ait filé en douce. Je n’ai pas arrêté de me plaindre, de gémir et de me lamenter depuis une semaine ! Il a été un saint, mais je pense que je l’ai juste poussé trop loin ce matin, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle soupira en regardant Bella. « Tu as toujours l’air d’avoir le contrôle de la situation ! Tous les autres sont en crise, et tu te pointes, faisant preuve d’un calme olympien, et tu es capable de tout régler ! J’aimerais tellement être comme toi, B. »

Bella resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant d’éclater de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ali, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as tout faux ! Il faut vraiment que tu parles à Edward ! Je m’attire plus d’ennuis que je ne sais quoi en faire, à cause de ma grande gueule ! Je n’ai pas de filtre et je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Aussi, j’ai tendance à faire une entorse aux règles plus souvent qu’à mon tour. Je me mets toujours dans le pétrin avec mon Maître ! » Dit-elle avant de poursuivre. « Je suis juste une de ces personnes qui sont très calmes en temps de crise. Quand c’est moi qui suis au cœur de la crise, je me retire pendant un certain temps avant de réagir. J’aime réfléchir en profondeur d’abord, alors que vous, les Cullen, vous commencez par crier et vous réfléchissez plus tard ! » 

Alice acquiesça.

On frappa à la porte et Bella se leva pour aller l’ouvrir, se retrouvant devant Esme et Edward. Esme tenait un panier dans lequel Bella pouvait voir un certain nombre de paquets de friandises, et Edward tenait un plateau avec un service de thé et une assiette de sandwiches.

Bella ouvrit grand la porte, et Esme et Edward allèrent déposer le panier et le plateau sur la petite table ronde près des portes donnant accès au balcon. 

Edward entraîna Bella à l’écart pendant qu’Esme parlait à Alice.

« Tu vas bien ? » Questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, ça va. Je pense qu’Ali s’est un peu trop laissée emporter, et son mariage la stresse énormément, sans compter que le bébé la rend émotive ! Elle ira mieux après avoir passé du temps ‘entre filles.’ » 

Edward sourit. « Eh bien, le personnel et les contractuels, sans parler de mes parents, te sont éternellement reconnaissants pour avoir calmé la bête ! »

Bella sourcilla en entraînant Edward dans le couloir. « Écoute, tu dois trouver Jasper. Elle l’a poussé à bout ce matin, mais elle a vraiment besoin de lui ici. Peux-tu voir ce que tu peux faire, mon Amour ? »

Edward l’étreignit furtivement. « On est déjà sur le coup, papa et moi. Il est actuellement en train de téléphoner à tous les pubs des environs, et de mon côté je vais contacter ceux qui sont plus éloignés. Je te le ferai savoir dès que nous l’aurons joint. »

Bella embrassa Edward sur la joue. « Merci. » 

Esme étreignit Bella en passant devant elle. « Bienvenue, ma chérie. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Hé maman ! »

Bella et Alice passèrent un peu de temps à revoir tout ce qu’il y avait encore à vérifier ou à faire avant samedi. La mâchoire de Bella tomba quand Alice lui montra non seulement son ‘album de mariage’, mais aussi un épais dossier avec des photographies, des diagrammes, des listes de repas, de robes, d’invitations, et de disposition des places. Elle avait même un ‘itinéraire du jour du mariage’ qui détaillait où chaque invité se trouverait à tout moment de la journée ! La tête de Bella tournait, et elle était plus reconnaissante que jamais d’avoir tout délégué à Edward. Elle prit note mentalement de lui offrir un petit ‘quelque chose’ de spécial pour avoir enlevé ce fardeau de ses épaules.

Après que Bella ait promis de tout inspecter plus tard, elles passèrent le reste du temps à manger, boire du thé, et regarder des émissions de télé-réalité en se peignant mutuellement les ongles et en potinant au sujet des célébrités.

Elles pouffèrent de rire en visionnant un ‘Aperçu exclusif dans le monde d’Edward Cullen.’

Alice s’endormit aux environs de 14h, après que Bella lui ait fait prendre une douche relaxante et qu’elle se soit changée dans un des immenses tee-shirts de Jasper.

Le téléphone de Bella sonna et elle se leva d’un bond pour y répondre. Elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et rencontra M. Pilgrim à la porte d’entrée. 

Elle alla inspecter les trois chapiteaux ; elle vérifia aussi l’alimentation électrique des lustres et des lampes-tempête. Ensuite, ils comptèrent toutes les tables et les chaises, et Bella sauta plusieurs fois sur la plateforme pour s’assurer qu’elle tiendrait le coup.

M. Pilgrim marmonna qu’il ne voulait plus se retrouver nez à nez avec la ‘petite bonne femme’ et il fut ravi quand Bella se chargea de signer elle-même la paperasse contractuelle.

Bella leva les yeux et vit que le traiteur en chef attendait pour lui parler. L’entreprise qui fournissait les nappes et les serviettes de table était arrivée pour livrer la commande, et l’entreprise de location de vaisselle voulait s’entretenir avec elle. 

Bella passa les deux heures suivantes à recevoir les marchandises, prendre des décisions et signer le menu. 

Les équipements de restauration et de réfrigération arrivèrent, de même que le bar.

À un certain moment, Esme accourut à l’extérieur avec des bouteilles d’eau, que Bella prit sans la regarder. Elle était de plus en plus irritée ! Il restait à peine quatre jours avant le mariage de conte de fées d’Alice, et essentiellement, rien n’avait été fait ! 

Elle avait vu les rideaux de devant remuer une ou deux fois, mais ils étaient vite retombés en place quand elle avait regardé dans cette direction. Elle se demanda où Esme, Edward et Carlisle se trouvaient.

Bande de lâches ! Ils se cachent probablement dans la cuisine !

Une fois que cela fut réglé, Bella utilisa le bureau d’Esme pour prendre contact avec l’organisatrice du mariage. Après avoir écouté la femme pleurer pendant cinq minutes, Bella l’interrompit et lui demanda un compte rendu de la situation. Elle fut surprise d’apprendre que Martha, la femme en question, était à St. Helena. Quand Bella lui demanda pourquoi elle ne s’était pas montrée sur les lieux, Martha l’informa rapidement qu’Alice lui avait fait des menaces de mort ce matin-là quand elle lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle au sujet des fleurs qui s’étaient effectivement fanées sur la piste d’atterrissage au lieu d’être entreposées dans une unité réfrigérée. 

Bella se connecta en ligne, et Martha et elle passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à comparer les couleurs et les arrangements floraux, et finalement elles trouvèrent une ferme horticole qui se spécialisait dans la culture des roses pourpres et mauves. La palette de couleurs d’Alice était mauve. Bella laissa Martha négocier les frais de livraison et finaliser les modalités de transport. Les fleurs arriveraient à Napa la veille du mariage, et Martha serait prête, avec une armée de fleuristes, à arranger les bouquets. 

Bella se cala dans son siège et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Maudit, elle était vannée.

Elle fut réveillée au bout de ce qui lui parut être quelques minutes par une légère secousse à l’épaule.

« Salut, belle au bois dormant, on te cherchait, » murmura Jasper en allumant la lampe de bureau. 

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer sur le beau visage de Jasper. Il lui sourit et elle se redressa et s’étira.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Il est près de 20h. Le souper est prêt, et on se demandait où tu étais, » répondit Jasper.

« Où est Alice ? » Interrogea Bella en se remettant sur ses pieds. 

« Elle dort encore. Esme a préparé un plateau pour elle dans l’éventualité où elle se réveillerait. »

Bella hocha la tête. 

« Hum, commencez à manger sans moi, il faut juste que je me rafraîchisse un peu, » dit-elle tranquillement. Elle bâilla et se rendit à la salle de bain où elle se lava le visage et les mains.

Quand elle vint s’asseoir à la table, Esme et Carlisle la regardèrent dans l’expectative, mais elle les ignora et fixa son assiette. Edward n’était pas encore là.

Esme remarqua son froncement de sourcils et lui expliqua qu’Edward était au téléphone avec Emmett, en train de régler les détails concernant la sécurité.

Bella soupira et déposa sa fourchette avant de regarder Esme, Carlisle et Jasper. 

« Alors, j’ai passé le plus clair de la journée à faire les choses que l’organisatrice du mariage avait été embauchée pour faire, mais elle avait trop peur de revenir après qu’Alice ait menacé sa vie ! » Bella secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Ce n’était pas cool ! Et une autre chose… » Bella sourcilla en dévisageant Jasper. « Je sais que tu as besoin d’une pause toi aussi, mais tu ne peux pas juste t’en aller quand elle te rend fou, Jazz. Ce mariage était l’idée d’Alice, mais vous l’avez tous encouragée et habilitée à continuer avec cette folie ! J’aime ma belle-sœur, mais il arrive un moment où vous devez dire ‘assez !’ Alice est enceinte, ce qui ne rend pas ça plus facile pour personne, et encore moins pour elle, alors toi, Jasper, tu dois faire preuve d’autorité et la remettre à sa place ! » Personne ne prononça un mot après l’emportement de Bella. Carlisle croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d’œil approbateur.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de lui sourire ; il était beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien. « Ça t’inclut aussi, Carlisle ! Comment as-tu pu rester planté là pendant qu’Alice se comportait comme une démente avec ce pauvre M. Pilgrim ? Tu as failli être laissé avec un pré désert comme lieu pour la réception ! » 

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et soupira.

Enfin !

Edward s’assit aux côtés de sa fiancée et glissa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Hé, » dit-il.

Bella lui sourit. Il pouvait voir combien elle avait l’air pâle et fatiguée. Ses cheveux étaient sortis de sa queue de cheval depuis longtemps, et elle les avait remontés en un chignon négligé.

« Salut, » répondit-elle.

Après quelques minutes d’un silence inconfortable, Jasper s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Merci pour toute ton aide, B. Nous n’aurions vraiment pas pu faire ça sans toi ! Alice a été d’une humeur, euh, ‘délicate’ depuis quelques jours, et nous ne voulions pas la contrarier davantage, tu sais, » dit-il avec un faible haussement d’épaules.

Bella sourit. « Eh bien, c’était simple en grande partie ; je passerai en revue les changements que j’ai faits. Je pense que tu devrais emmener Alice quelque part toute la journée demain. J’ai rendez-vous avec Martha, et les tenues de mariage vont arriver. Esme, toi et moi devrions les vérifier avant qu’Alice ne les voie. De cette façon nous pourrons nous assurer que tout est parfait. »

Esme hocha la tête. « D’accord, tu peux encore utiliser mon bureau si tu veux. Les smokings des hommes sont arrivés ce matin, et ils sont aussi accrochés là. »

« Tout est parfait alors. »

La conversation dévia sur la sécurité, et Edward expliqua qu’Emmett et son équipe arriveraient le jour suivant, avec Rosalie et bébé Joshua. Esme voulait montrer à Bella ce qu’elle avait fait avec la chambre attenante à celle de Rosalie et d’Emmett. Carlisle roula des yeux. « Elle a conçu des chambres de bébé de tous côtés ! Vous, les enfants, feriez mieux de nous donner beaucoup de petits-enfants, parce qu’à voir votre mère aller, il va y avoir de le place pour une douzaine de marmots, et pratiquement plus d’espace pour nous ! »

Jasper et Edward gloussèrent. « Douze ? Seigneur, maman, donne-nous une chance ! Ça voudrait dire quatre enfants chacun ! » S’exclama Edward.

Bella pouvait sentir ses joues brûler en continuant de manger, consciente que plusieurs paires d’yeux étaient posées sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit le sourire taquin d’Esme. « Qu’en penses-tu, Bella ? Est-ce que quatre sera le numéro chanceux ? »

Bella faillit s’étouffer avec sa pomme de terre. « Euh, eh bien, pas tout de suite… à moins qu’Alice n’attende des triplets ou un truc du genre. Mais il y a eu des cas de naissances multiples dans ta famille, non ? »

Esme sourit. « Oui, mais c’est aussi vrai pour toi. » Elle rit quand Bella commença à tousser. Edward tapota son dos. Bella essuya ses yeux larmoyants avec sa serviette de table avant de parler à nouveau. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? Mon père et Renée sont tous les deux enfants uniques comme moi, » dit Bella.

Esme hocha la tête, mais c’est Carlisle qui répondit. « Pas toi, Bella, Edward. »

Edward se rassit en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? Oh ! Oh oui, c’est vrai ! Je n’arrête pas d’oublier qu’Elizabeth était une jumelle, et la petite-fille d’un jumeau. Ha. » 

Bella déposa sa fourchette et se tourna vers Edward. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Y a-t-il des membres de ta famille biologique qui sont toujours en vie ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, la jumelle d’Elizabeth est morte à la naissance, et le jumeau de son grand-père a été tué durant la première guerre mondiale. Il n’y avait pas d’autres enfants. »

Bella acquiesça.

« Oh, eh bien, seul l’avenir nous le dira alors, pas vrai ? » Répliqua-t-elle, et elle changea le sujet pour parler des fleurs que Martha et elle avaient commandées.

Après le dîner, Jasper disparut à l’étage et Carlisle fut appelé à l’hôpital pour traiter les victimes d’un accident.

Esme s’excusa, et Edward prit une Bella somnolente dans ses bras et la porta à leur chambre. Elle était à moitié endormie quand il la déshabilla et la mit au lit.

Le lendemain, la famille fut très occupée. Emmett, Rosalie et Joshua arrivèrent en milieu de matinée, et Bella fut stupéfaite de voir Rosalie porter un de ses vieux jeans.

« Ça fait seulement deux semaines et demi ! Comment as-tu pu retrouver ta silhouette si rapidement ? » Demanda-t-elle en aidant Rosalie à déballer ses vêtements.

Rose se mit à rire. « Je pense que c’est le fait que j’allaite, et tu sais que ce petit singe se nourrit presque toutes les deux heures ! Son père adore boire lui aussi, » déclara-t-elle malicieusement.

Bella fit une pause à son commentaire. « Quoi ? Emmett, euh, boit ton lait ? » Elle ne savait pas si elle était dégoûtée ou allumée.

Rosalie rit encore. « Oui. Eh bien, notre médecin nous a dit que pour que j’aie assez de lait, il faut que je stimule mes mamelons et que j’essaye de vider mes seins aussi souvent que possible. Elle a suggéré qu’Emmett ‘aide’. Eh bien, il a essayé une nuit, et depuis… bon, tu peux imaginer ! Il est pas mal libidineux en ce moment, parce qu’on ne peut pas avoir de relations sexuelles pour encore trois semaines. Alors la branlette est de mise pour le gros bébé jusqu’à ce que nous ayons le feu vert. »

Bella regarda Joshua dormir dans son lit de bébé portatif.

« Il est tellement beau, Rosalie. N’avais-tu pas peur au début ? Je veux dire, n’as-tu pas peur de faire quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rosalie arrêta de s’affairer et s’assit sur le lit. « Tu sais, j’avais peur tout le temps. Je me demandais constamment quel genre de mère j’allais être, étant donné que mes propres parents m’ont jetée dehors comme un tas d’ordures. C’est facile d’aimer Bean. Quand je le tiens dans mes bras, je sais que je tuerais pour lui, et je ne vais jamais le rejeter, peu importe ce qu’il fera. »

Bella pouvait voir qu’elle était fatiguée. « Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas toi aussi pendant qu’il dort ? » Proposa-t-elle. 

Rosalie acquiesça et retira ses chaussures. « C’est la partie la plus difficile quand on est parents ; on est tout le temps crevés ! Emmett et Irène sont un don du ciel. Emmett insiste pour me laisser dormir la nuit. Il se lève et m’apporte Bean, je le nourris, et ensuite il le reprend pour changer sa couche et lui faire faire son rot. Irène est incroyable ! Elle vient juste de prendre la relève à la maison, et elle me laisse dormir autant qu’elle le peut avant de me réveiller pour nourrir le petit le matin. Je suis vraiment chanceuse. »

Bella laissa Rosalie se reposer et partit à la recherche d’Edward. Elle le trouva en train de parler à ses parents dans le salon, avec deux des hommes les plus étranges qu’il lui fut donné de voir dans sa vie. 

Ils lui rappelaient deux des personnages des bandes dessinées de Tintin qu’elle aimait tant quand elle était enfant. Les deux hommes étaient de petite taille, probablement pas tellement plus grands qu’Alice. Ils avaient des cheveux blancs qui ressemblaient à de la ouate lissée en arrière et sur le dessus de leurs têtes clairement chauves. Ils étaient vêtus de manière identique, en costumes gris et chemises blanches.

L’un des hommes leva la tête alors que Bella entrait dans la pièce.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » Débuta-t-elle.

Le vieux monsieur regarda Bella d’une manière qui fit qu’elle voulut croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux semblant se concentrer à cet endroit avant de vagabonder sur ses longues jambes et de remonter.

« Tu m’dois pas d’excuses, Poupée ! Viens m’donner un baiser ! » Dit-il, puis il se mit à glousser.

Bella se sentit devenir rouge d’embarras. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Edward sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers elle pour mettre un bras autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur tout en laissant sortir un grondement sourd des profondeurs de sa poitrine.

« Écoute, Oncle Ernie, oublie ça si c’est comme ça que tu vas te comporter ! » Grogna-t-il.

L’autre homme, qui était resté silencieux, se retourna tellement vite qu’il faillit tomber du sofa sur lequel il était perché. Son regard voyagea entre Edward et Bella, et il fit claquer sa langue. « Oh Edward ! Tu ressembles trop à ton père pour ton propre bien ! Ernie n’faisait qu’plaisanter, n’est-ce pas, Frérot ? Dis-leur ! Avant qu’ils chient dans leur froc, vas-y et dis-leur ! »

L’homme qui avait l’air d’être en train d’avoir une syncope se redressa et parut quelque peu chagriné, bien que Bella ne crût pas un seul instant qu’il soit désolé, à voir l’étincelle dans ses yeux. « Ouais ! Ouais ! J’t’entends, espèce de vieille buse ! J’suis navré, Ma’am, Edward. Je n’voulais pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit. J’suis ton oncle Ernie, Poulette, et ce vieux bonhomme est ton oncle Nick, mais c’est moi qui suis plein aux as, alors ce sont mes bottes qu’tu dois lécher ! » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il tendit sa main, et Bella eut soudainement envie d’éclater de rire. Les deux jumeaux mesuraient environ dix centimètres de moins qu’elle, ils avaient au moins cinquante ou soixante ans de plus qu’elle, et ils la draguaient ouvertement !

Elle sortit sa main, mais Edward la rattrapa vivement. Il rétrécit les yeux en regardant ses oncles. « Pas de grossièreté ni de manque de respect envers ma fiancée, est-ce que c’est clair ? Isabella, je suis presque désolé de devoir faire ça, mais permets-moi de te présenter à mes grands-oncles, Nicholas et Ernest Platt, ou, comme nous les appelons, Chaos et Destruction. Fais attention quand ils sont à proximité, et, quoi que tu fasses, ne monte pas en voiture, en avion ou dans quelque véhicule que ce soit avec eux, ou bien tu pourrais te retrouver en route vers le désert du Nevada ! » L’avertit Edward.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à Esme et Carlisle, mais ils ne riaient pas comme elle s’attendait qu’ils le fassent ; ils avaient tous les deux l’air très sérieux.

D’aaaaaacord… alors les oncles n’étaient pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d’onde que le reste du monde…

Elle sourit faiblement. « Ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »

Nick regarda Ernie. « J’t’avais dit que le garçon allait bien choisir ! C’est une beauté ! » Lança-t-il d’une voix forte avant de retourner son regard vers Bella. « Le vieux bouc est dur d’oreille, tu sais, » dit-il.

Ernie le foudroya du regard. « Deux minutes ! J’suis plus vieux qu’toi de deux minutes, espèce de p’tite merde ! Maman avait raison à ton sujet ; elle disait qu’tu serais un ingrat… »

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! » Cria Esme par-dessus le vacarme. 

Ses deux oncles lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. « Aucun respect. »

« T’as tellement raison, Frérot, aucun respect. »

« Bon Dieu, et dire que nous les avons pour les quatre prochains jours, » gémit Carlisle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ernie ! Nick ! Ça gaze ? » Tonna la voix d’Emmett depuis le vestibule.

Ernie leva les yeux et sourit. « Le voilà mon garçon ! Emmett, beau diablotin, comment vas-tu ? » Ernie regarda Bella. « Peux-tu voir les similitudes ? C’lui-là est mon portrait tout craché, et l’tien ressemble à ma mauviette de p’tit frère ! » Ricana-t-il alors qu’Emmett le soulevait de terre pour l’étreindre.

Bella fixa Edward, bouche bée, mais celui-ci se contenta de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête. « Ils ont passé des tests, en fait, et ils sont tous les deux cliniquement sains d’esprit, » commenta-t-il.

Bella regarda Carlisle, qui s’était versé ce qui ressemblait à trois doigts d’alcool plutôt qu’un seul. Elle se dégagea des bras d’Edward alors qu’il commençait à argumenter avec Emmett au sujet de monter les deux oncles l’un contre l’autre, et elle traversa le salon pour aller rejoindre son futur beau-père.

Il fit la grimace et leva son verre. « Tu veux boire avec moi ? »

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Il est seulement 11h30, » dit-elle d’une voix éteinte.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent Ernest se tourner pour empoigner son frère après une insulte particulièrement colorée. Bella regarda de nouveau Carlisle, qui lui souriait narquoisement avec un sourcil relevé. « Hum, je pense que je vais le prendre, ce verre, tout compte fait. »

Carlisle émit un petit rire. « Voilà bien ma fille. C’est comme ça que je suis en mesure d’affronter la famille de ma femme depuis les vingt dernières années. Du vin blanc, ça t’irait ? » 

Bella acquiesça.

Carlisle lui fit signe et ils longèrent le couloir jusqu’à son bureau. Bella s’assit dans un fauteuil pendant que Carlisle s’installait sur le canapé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Esme vint les retrouver. Bella la vit aller directement à la petite armoire à spiritueux dans le coin et se servir un verre de bourbon.

« Depuis quand bois-tu du bourbon, maman ? » S’enquit-elle.

Esme lui adressa un regard noir. « Depuis que Capitaine Chaos et son acolyte Destruction ont décidé de se pointer ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle s’assit à côté de Carlisle et mit sa tête sur son épaule. « Sérieusement, Chéri, ils vont s’entretuer un de ces jours ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Carlisle gloussa. « Ernest et Nick ont quatre-vingt-neuf ans. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés, et ils ont repris contact avec Esme quand ses parents sont morts il y a une quinzaine d’années. Au début, nous étions ravis d’avoir sa parenté dans nos vies, mais comme tu as pu le constater, ils ne sont pas du tout… conventionnels ! Ce sont des joueurs invétérés, des ivrognes, et ils sont encore tous les deux actifs sexuellement, s’il faut croire les rapports de police ! L’an dernier, ils ont été arrêtés pour outrage public à la pudeur quand ils ont enlevé leurs pantalons dans un club de striptease à Vegas ! Devine qui a reçu l’appel pour payer la caution et les faire sortir de prison ? »

Bella se mit à rire, et après un moment, Esme, puis Carlisle, l’imitèrent. « Est-ce comme ça qu’Edward et Emmett vont être ? » Demanda-t-elle entre ses fous rires.

Bientôt ils furent tous en train de hurler de rire, jusqu’à ce qu’Edward, Emmett, Nick et Ernie entrent dans la pièce, exigeant de savoir ce qui était si drôle.

Lorsqu’ils purent de nouveau parler, Bella haussa simplement les épaules, souriant à Edward et lui disant, « J’ai vu l’avenir, Bébé, et laisse-moi te dire que ça ne manquera sûrement pas de piquant ! »

ooo

En dépit de tous les obstacles, le samedi s’annonça radieux et parfait. Le petit déjeuner nuptial se déroula sans anicroche, tout comme le reste de la journée.

Bella se tenait dans le bureau d’Esme, maintenant converti en salle d’essayage, et elle regardait autour d’elle. Kate et Rosalie se tenaient d’un côté, aidant Alice avec quelques touches finales. 

Alice était rayonnante. Elle était ébahie et impressionnée de voir comment Bella avait réussi à elle seule à remettre de l’ordre dans le gâchis qu’elle avait créé. Les yeux des deux amies se rencontrèrent dans le miroir, et Alice sourit à Bella. 

Sa robe bustier blanche lui allait à la perfection. Les modifications sur le devant semblaient faire partie du design original. Le décolleté en cœur et le corsage seyant soulignaient la silhouette menue d’Alice, alors que la mousseline qui courait en diagonale depuis sa taille d’un côté jusqu’à sa hanche de l’autre, couvrait la petite rondeur de son ventre. Finalement, la jupe ample tourbillonnait autour d’elle, lui donnant l’apparence de la princesse qu’elle avait sûrement l’impression d’être.

Ses cheveux avaient suffisamment allongé, et ils étaient remontés en un élégant chignon, à partir duquel son long voile tombait dans son dos.

Ce matin-là, Esme et Carlisle lui avaient donné le diadème des Cullen que son arrière grand-mère avait porté à son mariage. Jasper lui avait offert, par l’intermédiaire de Carlisle, une paire de boucles d’oreilles en diamant rose en guise de cadeau de mariage, et Rosalie avait attaché un petit nœud bleu sur le devant du slip en dentelle française qu’elle portait, qui s’harmonisait au corset et au porte-jarretelles qu’elle avait reçus en cadeau de Bella et de Kate. Les bas de soie blancs lui donnaient un air à la fois innocent et dévergondé.

Tandis que Bella, Kate et Rosalie portaient différentes couleurs de Manolo Blahnik – violet foncé dans le cas de Bella et Kate, et rouge dans le cas de Rosalie – Alice et Esme avaient opté pour des Christian Louboutin, blancs pour Alice, et champagne pour Esme.

Esme portait une robe bustier sobre qui tombait jusqu’au sol et qui était ornée d’une superposition de bandelettes au niveau du corsage. La couturière avait créé une étole de la même couleur, qu’Esme pouvait mettre de manière à couvrir ses épaules. Elle avait elle aussi les cheveux relevés sur la tête en un chignon sophistiqué.

Bella et Kate étaient toutes les deux ravissantes dans leurs robes couleur lavande qui dénudaient leurs épaules et qui rappelaient celle que Julia Roberts portait dans le film Le mariage de mon meilleur ami. Le décolleté plongeant en V d’une teinte plus sombre sous le corsage principal, ainsi que la coupe de la robe qui dénudait le dos, flattaient la complexion des deux femmes. La robe de Bella, avec une jupe tulipe, était très ajustée, tandis que Kate avait choisi un modèle plus ample de style trapèze. 

Avec de toutes petites roses pour décorer leurs cheveux qui étaient tirés en arrière et pendaient en boucles dans leurs dos, elles étaient superbes, et elles étaient le complément parfait à la frêle silhouette d’Alice.

« Merci Tsunami, » articula silencieusement celle-ci.

Bella lui fit un clin d’œil, et la maquilleuse la réprimanda et lui dit de ne pas bouger.

Enfin, ce fut l’heure de la cérémonie.

Tout le monde était assis, attendant le cortège nuptial.

« Le moment est arrivé ! » Les filles levèrent les yeux et virent Carlisle debout dans l’embrasure.

Carlisle était très beau dans son costume noir avec un gilet et une cravate champagne assortis. Bella lui sourit alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce remplie de femmes. Il n’avait pas l’air assez vieux pour avoir trois enfants adultes, mais là encore, Esme non plus.

Esme rougit à la vue du bel homme qui la dévisageait avec un désir non voilé. « Ton fils t’attend pour t’escorter à ton siège, » dit-il alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers lui. Carlisle se pencha et l’embrassa juste en dessous de l’oreille. 

« Plus tard, ma chérie, » souffla-t-il, et Esme sentit son cœur palpiter.

Edward attendait pour reconduire sa mère à son siège.

« Tu es très belle, maman. »

Esme lui sourit. « Tu es incroyablement beau, Fiston. Attends de voir ta Bella. »

Edward, Emmett et Garrett étaient vêtus de costumes noirs Calvin Klein avec gilets et cravates argentés, tandis que Jasper portait un smoking noir très formel avec un gilet et un nœud papillon blancs. 

Edward ignora les caméras vidéo et appareils photo qui étaient postés à l’extérieur du chapiteau. Il n’y aurait pas de caméra à l’intérieur de la tente, à l’exception du vidéaste officiel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en marchant dans la longue allée.

Une fois qu’Esme fut assise, Edward alla se placer à côté de ses frères.

Jasper ne quittait pas le bout de l’allée des yeux. « Est-ce que tu l’as vue ? » Demanda-t-il anxieusement à Edward.

Edward rit doucement. « Mec, ce mariage a coûté plus cher qu’un petit pays. Il est impossible qu’elle ne se pointe pas ! Détends-toi ! »

Rosalie, Joshua et Garrett furent les suivants à prendre leur place. Rosalie était à couper le souffle dans une longue robe rouge sang avec un décolleté flatteur qui mettait en valeur ses seins plus volumineux et une taille empire qui enlevait la pression sur son ventre encore sensible, et Joshua portait un habit de bébé blanc.

« Wow, Rosie est canon, » murmura Edward à Emmett. Celui-ci hocha la tête et sourit. « Ouais, elle est tout ça et plus ! »

Le pasteur se racla la gorge et braqua un regard de mise en garde aux garçons Cullen. 

La musique changea, et toutes les conversations stoppèrent quand Bella, puis Kate, avancèrent dans l’allée. 

Edward sentit son cœur s’arrêter alors que Bella se dirigeait vers lui. Sa robe mauve épousait parfaitement sa silhouette, en accentuant chaque courbe et chaque ligne. Il ne remarqua même pas le sifflement admiratif que laissa échapper Ernie.

Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se concentrant pour ne pas s’étaler de tout son long ! Elle était nerveuse de faire partie du cortège nuptial devant cinq cent personnes, mais lorsqu’elle vit l’amour et la passion sur le visage d’Edward en la regardant marcher vers lui, elle oublia tout ce qui n’était pas lui.

Finalement, elle arriva à sa hauteur. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens. Aucun mot n’était nécessaire entre eux.

« Je vous prierais de tous vous lever. »

La musique se fit plus forte à l’introduction de la Marche Nuptiale, et tout le monde se tourna en même temps.

Carlisle tendit sa main à Alice quand elle le rencontra sur les marches du perron.

« Tu es très en beauté, Alice, » dit-il avec des larmes qu’il ne tenta pas de dissimuler.

Alice mit sa main dans la sienne. Même en talons hauts, elle mesurait encore trente centimètres de moins que son père.

« Merci, papa. Pour tout, et je ne veux pas seulement dire ceci… » Elle fit un geste de la main. « Je veux dire, merci de m’avoir toujours aimée et montré comment une femme devait être traitée et choyée. Tu es le meilleur père au monde, » murmura-t-elle. 

Carlisle sourit chaleureusement en essuyant furtivement une larme sur la joue de sa fille avec son pouce.

« Viens, Clochette, il y a un jeune homme qui est impatient de t’épouser. »

Il lui tendit son bras et Alice posa sa petite main dans le creux de celui-ci.

Ils entendirent la musique débuter juste au moment où ils atteignaient l’entrée du chapiteau.

Carlisle ferma les yeux très fort, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit des images d’Alice défiler dans sa tête – quand elle était un bébé, quand elle était toute petite et qu’elle courait vers lui avec ses jambes potelées, quand elle était adolescente, allongée sur son lit pour étudier, quand elle était rentrée et avait annoncé qu’elle allait emménager avec Jasper… et maintenant…

Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu’ils longeaient l’allée. Il se concentra pour mettre un pied devant l’autre. Trop vite ils furent devant l’autel.

C’était terminé.

Sa petite fille s’en allait. Le pasteur était en train de parler, et Carlisle faillit manquer sa réplique. Il entendit sa voix enrouée prononcer les mots. « Sa mère et moi le voulons. » Puis Alice s’éloigna et Jasper lui tendit sa main. Carlisle avait envie de sangloter ouvertement, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une main douce et chaude sur la sienne.

Esme avait vu depuis le début comment Carlisle, en évitant toute conversation au sujet du mariage d’Alice, voulait en fait oublier que ce jour allait arriver. 

Elle avait observé et attendu, mais il n’était pas venu se confier à elle. Elle le regarda conduire Alice jusqu’à l’autel, sachant que son cœur se brisait un peu.

Lorsqu’il prononça les mots et baisa la main d’Alice avant de la placer dans celle de Jasper, elle s’avança vers lui. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne, et les doigts de Carlisle saisirent les siens comme s’il s’agissait d’une planche de salut.

Elle s’assit et il s’assit à ses côtés.

Les jointures de Carlisle étaient blanches, et Esme pouvait sentir de petites secousses parcourir son corps tandis que le pasteur commençait à parler.

Puis vint le moment d’échanger les vœux. Esme entoura Carlisle de son bras tandis qu’Alice prononçait les mots qui allaient faire d’elle une Whitlock. Carlisle retint ses larmes aussi longtemps qu’il le put, mais quand finalement le pasteur dit, « Jasper, vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse, » il sentit la première larme couler sur sa joue.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j’ai l’honneur et le privilège de vous présenter M. et Mme Jasper Whitlock ! » 

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à acclamer les nouveaux mariés, et Esme et Carlisle essuyèrent leurs larmes en souriant tristement. « Elle sera toujours ta petite fille, Carlisle. » 

Il acquiesça. « Je sais. »

« Et maintenant nous avons un autre fils ! » Fit remarquer Esme avec bonne humeur.

Carlisle opina encore. Il soupira et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de ses deux garçons, et il fut amusé de voir qu’Edward et Emmett avaient tous les deux les yeux luisants.

Il prit une grande respiration. « Devrions-nous aller saluer nos enfants, Mme Cullen ? »

Esme sourit en levant les yeux vers son beau visage. Elle fut contente de voir que la tristesse déchirante qu’il éprouvait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait s’être dissipée. « Oui, allons-y, M. Cullen. »

Ils s’avancèrent dans l’allée et Esme inclina son visage vers Carlisle. « Est-ce que je t’ai dit combien tu es sexy aujourd’hui ? »

Ils entendirent un grognement derrière eux et se retournèrent pour voir Rosalie leur lancer un regard réprobateur et leur siffler « Pour l’amour de Dieu, comportez-vous comme il faut, vous deux ! Et s’il vous plaît, gardez vos vêtements pendant toute la réception ! »

Esme gloussa. « On va essayer, mais je ne te promets rien ! »

La réception fut somptueuse. L’Internet eut des ratés sur plusieurs sites cette nuit-là, alors que photographie après photographie étaient postées en ligne.

Tous les visages célèbres et moins célèbres étaient là.

Tous les convives avaient l’air heureux. Les nouveaux mariés étaient dans leur propre monde. La seule fois où Alice versa une larme fut quand elle dansa avec son père sur la chanson bien connue Butterfly Kisses. En fait, tout le monde eut la larme à l’œil dans la grande tente pendant cette danse.

Jasper annonça finalement à Alice qu’ils allaient à Catalina pour leur lune de miel. Elle avait déjà fait ses valises et elle était prête à partir, aussi quittèrent-ils la réception sous une pluie de feux d’artifice et d’étincelles.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que la famille. Bella était à peu près certaine d’avoir vu Ernie et Nick s’éclipser en douce avec deux des serveuses, mais un doute subsistait.

L’éclairage était tamisé et une chanson plus lente jouait tranquillement à travers les haut-parleurs. Rosalie et Emmett se balançaient d’un côté et de l’autre en tenant bébé Joshua entre eux.

Garrett et Kate étaient allés se coucher, et Edward et Bella dansaient dans un coin.

Carlisle tendit sa main à Esme. « Devrions-nous nous mettre au lit, Mme Cullen ? »

Esme se pencha vers lui en mettant ses mains autour de son cou. « Hmm, je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais… »

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » Ricana discrètement Emmett.

Carlisle saisit la main d’Esme et ils dirent bonne nuit à leurs enfants.

Alors qu’ils étaient étendus dans le lit, emmêlés dans les draps, Carlisle s’abandonna aux larmes, pleurant un peu la ‘perte’ de sa petite fille.

Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine d’Esme et elle frottait doucement son cuir chevelu, et il laissa ses larmes mouiller sa peau satinée. 

« Je suis désolé d’être si stupide… » Commença-t-il, mais Esme couvrit gentiment sa bouche avec sa main.

« Ne dis pas ça, jamais ! Sais-tu combien je t’aime pour aimer nos enfants comme tu le fais ? Carlisle, je t’aime tellement plus que je n’aurais jamais pensé être possible, et cela a beaucoup à voir avec le travail remarquable que tu fais en tant que père. Ne dénigre jamais tes sentiments à leur égard. » 

Esme leva la tête de Carlisle et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

Globalement, songea Carlisle plus tard en tenant Esme dans ses bras, ça avait été une belle journée.

Les autres montèrent à l’étage peu de temps après Esme et Carlisle, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sur le premier palier, et Edward et Bella continuèrent jusqu’à leur chambre au deuxième étage. 

Dès qu’ils y entrèrent, Bella envoya valser ses magnifiques Manolo Blahnik violets incrustés de cristaux Swarovski argentés. Elle s’assit à sa coiffeuse et entreprit de retirer les épingles de ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement en passant ses doigts dans les boucles.

Bonheur absolu.

Edward se tenait sur le seuil. Il desserra sa cravate et l’enleva en déboutonnant sa chemise après s’être départi de sa veste et de son gilet.

« Es-tu fatiguée, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il avait attendu toute la soirée d’être seul avec elle. Pendant toute la soirée, Edward avait été conscient de la présence de Bella à ses côtés. À plusieurs reprises il avait vu des hommes essayer de capter son attention ou de la lui voler le temps d’une danse ou d’un verre, mais Bella ne l’avait pas quitté, sauf pour danser avec ses frères et son père.

Elle s’était seulement éloignée de lui momentanément quand elle avait aidé Kate à changer Alice dans sa tenue de voyage de noces.

Puis elle avait été de retour à ses côtés, en parfaite soumise.

Bella leva la tête ; ses yeux brillaient dans le miroir quand elle rencontra son regard iridescent.

« Non, Maître, » dit-elle posément.

Edward respira plus fort. « Très bien. Retire ta robe et viens te présenter à moi. »

Bella acquiesça, enlevant sa robe en vitesse et l’accrochant avec précaution dans le sac de vêtement derrière la porte.

Edward mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir bruyamment à la vue de sa fiancée dans un corset violet foncé et une petite culotte assortie.

Bella se tourna avec une grâce inhabituelle et s’agenouilla devant lui, ses mains soigneusement jointes sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.

« Finis de me dévêtir, Isabella. »

Les mains de Bella tremblèrent légèrement d’impatience alors qu’elle dénouait et retirait les souliers et les chaussettes d’Edward. Elle se leva sur ses genoux pour détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir sa braguette.

Elle respira bruyamment tandis que ses doigts fébriles découvraient sa verge rouge et engorgée, qui pointait vers le plafond à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Elle était tellement tentée de juste ouvrir la bouche pour l’engloutir, mais son Maître ne lui avait pas donné la permission de le faire, aussi mordit-elle sa lèvre en lui enlevant son pantalon et son boxer. Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs alors qu’il la regardait lui retirer son pantalon et le plier sur la chaise.

Elle se remit debout devant lui et finit de déboutonner sa chemise, et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, la laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Elle se tint devant lui en silence une fois de plus, portant toujours les sous-vêtements qui incitaient au péché.

Edward tendit la main et ses doigts tracèrent le renflement de ses seins, puis descendirent sur son estomac avant de s’aventurer sur son sexe recouvert de satin.

« Tu es mouillée. » Ce n’était pas une question. « Est-ce pour moi ? »

Bella opina, et la main d’Edward pressa plus fort sur sa moiteur. « Réponds-moi. »

« Oui, Maître, rien que pour vous. »

« Aimerais-tu que je te baise cette nuit, Isabella ? »

Bella sentit ses genoux faiblir. « Ou-oui, s’il vous plaît, Maître. »

« Où me veux-tu ? Dans ta chatte dégoulinante, ou bien aimerais-tu que je baise ce joli petit cul ? »

Bella crispa les mains en poings alors qu’elle luttait pour ne pas agripper les épaules d’Edward.

« Là où il plaira à mon Maître de me baiser. »

Edward émit un petit rire. « Ce n’est pas une réponse, Isabella. Penche-toi sur le lit. »

Bella se dirigea vers le lit d’une démarche peu sûre et se pencha dessus tout en s’appuyant sur le côté. Edward la ramena contre sa poitrine et il écarta davantage ses pieds.

Sa bouche effleura le côté de son cou, son souffle chaud et humide contre sa peau tendre. « La minette d’abord ! »

Ce disant, il saisit les côtés de son slip et Bella geignit en sentant la dentelle céder. Elle réprima un glapissement alors que la main d’Edward atterrissait sur ses fesses.

« Pas de bruit, Isabella ! »

Il se positionna derrière elle, puis il s’enfonça lentement dans son passage étroit. Bella mordit sa lèvre une fois de plus à la sensation époustouflante. 

Edward la baisa en prenant son temps, posément. Chaque coup de rein était résolu et profond. Il voulait tellement jouir, mais il allait se retenir aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait.

Bella tremblait sous l’effort qu’elle faisait pour ne pas exploser de plaisir ou gémir, mais elle était en train de perdre la bataille. Juste au moment où elle pensait qu’elle allait crier, la main d’Edward se ferma doucement sur sa bouche. 

Il se pencha en avant et murmura à son oreille.

« Es-tu proche ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Pas de bruit, je n’en ai pas encore terminé avec toi, » la prévint-il.

Bella s’affaissa sur le lit alors qu’Edward se retirait d’elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tapota son cul.

« Mets-toi à genoux sur le lit, et pose ta tête et tes mains sur le matelas. »

Bella lui obéit immédiatement.

Edward se remit derrière elle et il collecta ses sécrétions pour lubrifier le vibromasseur à tête pulsante qu’il avait apporté dans ses bagages.

Il l’introduisit en elle et prit plaisir à observer sa chatte qui semblait aspirer l’accessoire plus loin dans ses entrailles.

« Tu es vorace, Fillette, » dit-il en gloussant.

Il lubrifia son phallus et l’anus de Bella, puis il s’inséra dans son orifice anal. Bella prit plusieurs grandes respirations jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement en elle. Il commença à se mouvoir plus vite qu’avant.

Le vibromasseur la rendait folle tandis qu’il pulsait et bougeait en elle. Edward pouvait le sentir lui aussi et ses testicules commencèrent à se serrer.

« Jouis quand tu veux, mon Isabella, mais crie dans les oreillers. »

Bella plaça un oreiller contre sa bouche alors qu’Edward se retirait puis la pilonnait encore plus profondément.

Elle hurla tandis que la sensation du sexe d’Edward butant dans les profondeurs de son orifice anal et la tête rotative du vibromasseur la propulsaient par-dessus bord.

Edward agrippa fermement ses hanches et plongea en elle trois autres fois avant de jouir avec tellement de force que ses genoux cédèrent, et pendant un moment il pesa lourdement sur le corps empalé de Bella.

Il se poussa d’un côté et retira le vibromasseur de son sexe. 

« Putain, c’était… c’était foutrement incroyable, Isabella, » dit-il en haletant.

Bella ne lui répondit pas, elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle avait la permission de parler, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête.

« Laisse-moi te nettoyer. Reste ici, nous pourrons prendre notre douche demain matin, » dit-il en se remettant debout.

Après avoir lavé et séché Bella, il la tira à côté de lui dans le lit et la tint tendrement contre sa poitrine. 

« Demain c’est dimanche, alors je vais t’enlever ton collier dans la matinée, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella acquiesça. La sensation que lui procurait immanquablement le fait de porter le collier allait lui manquer. 

« Tu t’es très bien comportée au cours de la dernière semaine, Isabella. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, » déclara-t-il en embrassant sa tête.

Bella sourit faiblement contre sa poitrine.

« Merci, Maître, je l’ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Edward se sourit à lui-même. Ses oncles lui avaient donné la permission d’avoir le mariage sur leur propriété et il était excité. Ce serait l’endroit idéal. Maintenant il n’avait plus qu’à obtenir l’aide de Kate, de Sue et de sa mère pour organiser le mariage parfait pour Bella.

À suivre…


	124. Chapitre 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment est venu pour Bella de jouer une scène avec Edward, devant un public, au cours du fameux 'Munch Party' chez Stanley et Bernice.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 124

 

Bella était nerveuse. C’était samedi matin et le ciel commençait tout juste à devenir plus clair, mais elle n’avait pratiquement pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

C’était le jour de cette fameuse soirée BDSM où Edward et Bella allaient faire une démonstration. Bella avait attendu cet événement avec impatience toute la semaine. Dès leur retour de St. Helena, le lundi précédent, Edward l’avait ‘entraînée’ jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse s’asseoir, s’agenouiller, se lever, marcher, parler ou se taire d’un simple geste de sa main. Elle avait appris à lire ses signaux non-verbaux au point de presque pouvoir faire quelque chose avant qu’il ne le lui demande, rien qu’à regarder sa posture ou ses expressions faciales.

Cela lui avait d’ailleurs causé des ennuis à une ou deux reprises, car pour une quelconque raison, elle n’arrivait pas à garder les yeux baissés devant lui.

Pas plus tard que la veille, Bella avait passé presque une demi-heure debout dans un coin, le visage face au mur, après qu’Edward lui ait donné une fessée magistrale pour avoir continuellement jeté des coups d’œil à la ronde dans le but de savoir ce qu’il fricotait. Ce qui rendait les choses pires, c’était le fait qu’elle ne puisse pas lui dire ce qui n’allait pas, parce que franchement, elle ne le savait même pas.

Ce n’était pas un problème de confiance, bien qu’elle se soit interrogée à ce sujet. Elle avait confiance en Edward, en tant que son Maître et partenaire, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle avait les nerfs en pelote chaque fois qu’il était hors de son champ de vision.

Finalement, il l’avait renvoyée dans sa chambre afin qu’elle réfléchisse et médite au sujet de son attitude. Elle avait nettoyé la salle de jeux et était retournée dans sa chambre en ne cachant ni sa rancune, ni sa colère.

En s’assoyant sur son lit, elle avait remarqué que son ordinateur portable et son téléphone cellulaire étaient manquants. C’était aussi le cas du téléphone de la maison qui trônait d’habitude sur sa table de chevet.

Il y avait une note attachée à son journal. Au début, Bella n’y avait jeté qu’un coup d’œil furtif avant de soupirer bruyamment, de croiser les bras, et de regarder par la fenêtre.

La curiosité avait fini par avoir raison d’elle, et elle avait ramassé la note écrite d’une plume gracieuse par Edward :

Isabella,

Arrête de bouder comme une enfant gâtée ! Je sais que c’est ce que tu fais en ce moment ! Prends une douche, lave ton visage et brosse-toi les dents.

Enfile le pyjama que j’ai sorti pour toi et mets-toi au lit.

J’ai enlevé toutes les autres distractions de ta chambre afin que tu sois en mesure de m’écrire un essai sur ce que tu penses que nous devrions faire au sujet de ta curiosité ! 

Tu dois être au lit, endormie, à 21h30 au plus tard. Je m’attends à ce que tu aies terminé ta routine d’exercices, pris ta douche, et que le petit déjeuner soit sur la table à 7h30. Tu devras être nue, à genoux sur le plancher de la salle à manger.

Ton Maître

Eh bien, diable ! Songea Bella. C’est complètement nac !

Après avoir lu la note encore une fois et ri sans enthousiasme en voyant qu’Edward la connaissait si bien, elle avait pris sa douche et lavé ses cheveux, puis elle s’était vêtue du baby doll diaphane rose pâle. Elle avait roulé des yeux en constatant qu’il n’y avait pas de petite culotte avec le ‘pyjama’. Non pas qu’elle se soit vraiment attendue à ce qu’il y en ait une. 

Parfois son Maître se comportait typiquement en ‘mec’ !

Bella avait fini sa dissertation quelques minutes à peine avant de devoir éteindre les lumières.

Edward était entré dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. Bella était restée aussi immobile que possible, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle s’était demandé si elle avait réussi à le duper alors qu’il se tenait debout à côté du lit, écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

Il avait pris son journal et quitté la pièce. Bella s’était tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant encore une heure avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Elle s’était réveillée juste après 5h, renonçant à essayer de dormir, et elle avait pris ses vêtements de sport et était descendue au gymnase.

Après avoir couru treize kilomètres et fait du yoga et du Pilates pendant les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes, Bella était un peu plus détendue qu’elle ne l’avait été à son réveil.

Elle prit sa douche et sécha ses cheveux, remontant ceux-ci en une queue de cheval haut perchée, et elle remonta à la cuisine.

C’était un matin plutôt doux, ce pour quoi Bella était reconnaissante. Edward ayant exigé qu’elle soit nue, elle ne portait qu’un mince kimono de soie blanche pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle regarda l’horloge et se détendit quand elle vit qu’elle disposait de plus d’une heure pour tout faire. Elle mit le percolateur en marche et se recroquevilla sur le siège bordant la fenêtre dans la cuisine pour regarder les lumières de San Francisco disparaître à mesure que le jour devenait plus clair.

Finalement, elle commença à couper des fruits frais. Elle ajouta des noix et versa du yogourt et du miel dans des petits bols, à être ajoutés aux fruits. Elle porta le tout à la table de la salle à manger et ne mit qu’un set de table pour Maître Edward.

Quand elle eut terminé, la table d’Edward était agrémentée d’une tasse pour le café, d’un pot de lait et d’un sucrier, d’une salade de fruit, et de yogourt et de miel à côté d’un petit pichet de jus d’orange. Il y avait aussi du pain perdu en train de chauffer dans le four. 

Bella s’était assurée que son petit déjeuner soit exactement le même que celui d’Edward, à sa place dans la cuisine, parce qu’elle se rappelait avoir manqué de temps avant, et comment ça ne s’était pas très bien passé pour elle – ou son cul ! 

À 7h25 exactement, elle retira son kimono et se mit à genoux sur un coussin sur le parquet ciré à gauche du siège d’Edward. Elle était à environ soixante centimètres de la table, dans une pose de parfaite soumission. Elle s’assura de garder la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur le bois brillant du plancher.

Elle n’allait pas commencer la journée avec une fessée, et après la nuit dernière, elle était sûre que ce serait plus douloureux que juste la main de son Maître !

Elle prit le temps de vider son esprit de tout sauf du moment présent, quand elle attendait uniquement de contenter son Maître. Rien d’autre n’avait d’importance alors que le monde de Bella rétrécissait pour se concentrer sur Edward et sur lui seul.

La tension qui l’habitait au réveil sembla se dissiper tandis qu’elle se fondait dans son rôle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit Edward se déplacer pieds nus sur le sol alors qu’il pénétrait dans la salle à manger par la porte qui donnait sur le hall d’entrée.

Il s’arrêta en dehors du champ de vision de Bella, mais elle ne bougea pas un muscle pour essayer de le voir.

Edward demeura immobile pendant cinq minutes, se contentant d’observer Bella, attendant le moment où elle allait perdre patience et se retourner, mais elle n’en fit rien.

Finalement il avança, et Bella soupira doucement en sentant sa main passer sur ses cheveux et tirer gentiment sur sa queue de cheval.

« Bonjour, Isabella. Je veux que tu verbalises tes réponses ce matin, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître, bonjour, » dit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Edward s’assit à la table et Bella le vit agiter les doigts. Elle se rapprocha de manière à être agenouillée directement à côté de sa chaise, son flanc pressé contre sa jambe gauche.

« Bonne fille, » murmura-t-il, touchant sa tête une fois de plus.

Bella ne répondit pas, puisqu’aucune réponse n’était requise. Au lieu de cela, suite à une petite tape sur l’épaule, elle posa sa tête sur les genoux d’Edward tandis qu’il se préparait à manger sa salade de fruits. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward parla de nouveau. « Tu peux prendre mon assiette, Isabella, et j’aimerais avoir du café, s’il te plaît. »

Bella se pencha et embrassa ses pieds nus. Elle sortit l’assiette chaude du four et tint la cafetière dans son autre main, retournant dans la salle à manger. Elle s’arrêta net.

Merde !

Il fallait qu’elle s’agenouille, mais il était impossible pour elle de le faire avec les deux mains pleines !

Elle allait retourner dans la cuisine, mais la voix d’Edward la stoppa.

« Es-tu pressée aujourd’hui, Isabella ? » S’enquit-il avec un soupir.

Bella secoua la tête, mais à son sifflement, elle s’empressa de parler. « Non, Maître, désolée, mais j’ai un petit problème de logistique. Euh, puis-je vous servir à présent, Maître ? »

« Allez, Fillette, avant de te brûler. »

Bella déposa l’assiette de pain perdu devant lui, et elle dut mordre sa lèvre pour cacher un sourire quand il fredonna pour montrer son appréciation.

Toutefois, elle se raidit en sentant sa main sur la courbe de ses fesses.

« Verse-moi mon café, et ensuite va me chercher ton plug. »

Bella hocha la tête avant d’obéir à ses directives.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec le plug mauve qu’Edward avait utilisé cette semaine.

Il était un peu plus gros que son plug habituel, en ce sens que la base s’élargissait pour ensuite se rétrécir, ce qui créait un ‘bouchon’, permettant à Bella de se détendre, sachant que le plug ne bougerait pas dans son rectum, et il était légèrement incurvé, ce qui le rendait plus confortable à utiliser lorsqu’inséré. 

Cette fois-ci elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir, de sorte que lorsqu’Edward tendit la main, elle déposa le plug et un tube de lubrifiant entre ses doigts impatients.

Il leva les yeux pour vérifier si elle l’observait, mais son visage baissé ne lui permettait pas de voir son regard.

« Très bien, Fillette. Maintenant penche-toi et touche tes orteils. »

Bella avait envie de dire ‘Avant le petit déjeuner ?’ mais elle tint sa langue et fit ce qu’il lui avait ordonné.

Edward passa quelques minutes à caresser ses fesses, les parsemant de petits baisers avant de faire la même chose sur ses petites lèvres soudainement humides.

« Hmm, ma petite paillarde. Toujours tellement prête pour moi ! » Dit-il en léchant les fluides qui avaient commencé à s’écouler d’elle. « Hmmm, minette et pain perdu, quelle délicieuse combinaison. »

Edward recula et passa un certain temps à lubrifier le petit orifice plissé et le plug avant d’introduire celui-ci dans le cul de Bella. Il la tint immobile, insérant et ressortant l’objet à quelques reprises avant de tapoter son sexe de manière ludique.

« Ok, redresse-toi ! Regarde-moi. »

Bella se retourna en serrant les fesses. Elle savait que le plug n’allait pas ressortir, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward pour la première fois. Elle rougit vivement. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur du rubis et elles étaient légèrement enflées là où elle les avait mordillées, et ses yeux étincelaient suite à cette stimulation matinale.

« Va prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant, » lui dit Edward en lui adressant un petit sourire narquois. Il pouvait sentir combien Bella était excitée, et il savait que s’il la poussait sur la table à ce moment précis, elle ne se plaindrait pas de provoquer un gâchis !

Elle lécha ses lèvres et acquiesça. « Oui, Maître. Merci. »

Bella se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais la voix d’Edward l’arrêta. « Il va sans dire que tu ne dois pas jouir, Isabella, ni te toucher ou te stimuler de quelque manière que ce soit, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître, » répéta-t-elle.

« Bonne fille. » 

Bella se força à manger sa salade de fruits avec le muesli, le yogourt et le miel. Elle essaya de penser à n’importe quoi sauf à la soirée qui s’en venait en grignotant sa nourriture et en sirotant son jus d’orange, mais la sensation de plénitude dans son rectum n’aidait en rien.

Quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle mit son bol et son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et se versa une deuxième tasse de café.

Edward ne lui avait pas dit quoi faire après avoir fini son repas, aussi se rassit-elle au bord de la fenêtre, prenant note mentalement de tout ce qu’elle avait à faire la semaine suivante.

Riley la harcelait pour qu’elle prenne une décision concernant un agent. Il fallait qu’elle se décide au plus vite. Elle avait aussi été commissionnée pour produire quatre autres tableaux, et elle devait se mettre à l’ouvrage. Les autres commandes avaient été remplies à partir de tableaux qu’elle avait encore dans son studio.

Globalement, les expositions avaient été un franc succès. Riley n’arrêtait pas de l’enquiquiner pour qu’elle s’engage à exposer ses photographies, mais Bella n’avait pas la même confiance que lui au sujet de son travail de photographe. Elle avait seulement suivi quelques cours, et c’était vraiment uniquement par plaisir qu’elle se livrait à ce hobby.

Elle repensa aux photographies du mariage qu’elle avait développées. La compilation des photos qui allaient être dans l’album de mariage d’Alice l’occupait beaucoup. Elle avait pris des clichés informels depuis le moment où elle s’était réveillée dans la chambre d’Alice (Jasper avait passé la nuit avec Edward, Emmett et Garrett dans un des cottages), jusqu’à celui où elle avait déposé son appareil photo pour faire partie du cortège nuptial.

Ces clichés étaient magnifiques, et elle avait rougi quand Edward s’était extasié devant leur beauté quelques jours auparavant, ne pouvant s’arrêter de lui dire combien elle était douée.

Bella sourit. Edward lui avait déjà dit ce qu’il désirait pour son anniversaire, qui approchait à grands pas. Il voulait d’autres photos pour exposer sur le ‘Mur de Bella’ dans la salle de jeux.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions qu’elle ne remarqua pas qu’Edward avait terminé de manger et qu’il se tenait devant la table de la cuisine, en train de l’observer.

Putain qu’elle est belle, recroquevillée sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Nue. Elle a l’air si… intacte. Si séduisante, songea-t-il.

Il sentit l’évidence de ses pensées tendre son jeans. Il s’ajusta, grimaçant légèrement ce faisant.

Bordel. N’y aura-t-il jamais un moment où je ne deviendrai pas dur comme le roc rien qu’à la regarder ? Elle est comme une drogue pour moi. Ma marque personnelle d’héroïne ! 

Edward sourit à sa petite blague.

Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, idiot ! Se réprimanda-t-il.

« Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella haleta et se retourna vivement vers lui.

Elle se leva d’un bond et faillit laisser tomber sa tasse vide avant de se mettre à genoux. 

« Désolée, Maître ! Je ne voulais pas… j’étais… euh, je suis désolée, » bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. 

« Ça va, Isabella. Je ne t’ai donné aucune instruction, et tu es dans ta zone libre. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, mon Amour, » dit Edward d’une voix adoucie. Il savait qu’elle était toujours nerveuse à propos de la soirée à venir, et il savait qu’il aurait à prendre les choses en main et à la calmer.

« Lève-toi du plancher froid et viens t’asseoir à ta table, Isabella. Il y a certaines choses dont je veux discuter avec toi. »

Edward tendit sa main et Bella y plaça immédiatement la sienne. Il l’aida à se relever et tira une chaise pour elle.

Une fois qu’elle fut assise, il se servit une autre tasse de café. Il sortit une bouteille d’eau du frigo et la déposa devant elle avant de s’asseoir à son tour.

Bella remarqua que son journal aussi était sur la table.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » 

Elle leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Les yeux d’Edward s’adoucirent en voyant les légères rides d’anxiété entre les sourcils de Bella et la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Ça n’ira tout simplement pas. 

Il tendit la main et effleura sa lèvre avec son pouce jusqu’à ce qu’elle la libère d’entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient agrandis et affolés. On aurait dit une biche surprise pas un chasseur.

« Quelle est ta couleur, Fillette ? » Il avait baissé la voix, si bien que Bella dut se pencher vers lui pour saisir ses paroles.

« Vert, Maître ? » Elle coassa les mots comme une question.

« Tu n’as pas l’air trop sûre à ce sujet. »

« Ma couleur est le vert, Maître ! » Lança-t-elle un peu plus fort, un peu plus assurée.

« Très bien, Isabella. Maintenant, parlons d’abord au sujet de la nuit dernière. » Avant qu’Edward ne puisse continuer, Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir irrité en roulant des yeux et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Edward se demanda si elle était même consciente de ce qu’elle venait de faire, mais il n’était pas question qu’il la laisse s’en tirer alors qu’elle se comportait de manière aussi juvénile, certainement pas une journée comme aujourd’hui !

Ses yeux se durcirent et prirent l’apparence de minces rayons laser verts alors qu’il la fusillait du regard. Sans quitter le visage de Bella des yeux, Edward se leva subitement, envoyant sa chaise glisser sur la dalle avec fracas.

Bella sursauta de frayeur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward.

« Viens. Ici. » La voix d’Edward résonna comme de l’acier.

Bella se mit debout, mais sur un signe d’Edward elle tomba sur le sol et rampa vers lui.

La main d’Edward s’enroula autour de sa queue de cheval et il la tira, forçant Bella à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C’est la dernière fois que tu vas soupirer et montrer des signes d’impatience quand je veux te parler à propos d’un sujet pénible ! Tu ne vas plus te comporter comme une enfant, Isabella, car sinon je vais commencer à te traiter en enfant, et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça ! Je ne voulais pas avoir à te punir aujourd’hui, mais tu as besoin d’un autre rappel de ta position avant ce soir. Lève-toi. »

Bella se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Putain, que venait-il de se passer ? Qu’avait-elle fait ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de confusion alors qu’elle essayait frénétiquement de se remémorer les derniers moments de leur conversation.

Merde ! Elle avait soupiré et gigoté quand son Maître avait parlé au sujet de la veille ! Maudit ! Mais c’était une habitude ! Une mauvaise habitude, oui, mais rien de plus !

Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure tellement fort qu’elle savait qu’elle allait saigner.

Edward regarda les diverses émotions traverser le visage de Bella. Il la vit joindre ses mains et tordre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et qu’elle mordait sa lèvre jusqu’à ce que celle-ci perde sa couleur.

Il prit plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer. Il émergea finalement de ses pensées alors qu’une larme coulait sur la joue de Bella et qu’il l’entendait essayer de ravaler un sanglot.

« Isabella, regarde-moi. » Son ton plein de douceur fut ce qui brisa la volonté de Bella, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu’as-tu fait de mal ? » 

Bella sentit d’autres larmes ruisseler alors qu’elle haussait les épaules. « J’ai roulé des yeux et j’ai soupiré, et je me suis tortillée sur ma chaise, » murmura-t-elle. 

« Pas de pleurs, Isabella. Maintenant penche-toi sur la table à l’autre extrémité. » Elle tressaillit à la sévérité de sa voix.

Elle voulait l’implorer de lui donner une seconde chance alors qu’elle se rendait à l’autre bout de la table pour s’appuyer dessus après avoir poussé la chaise. Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler ses larmes en gardant la tête baissée, les regardant tomber sur la surface en bois. Plus elle essayait d’arrêter de pleurer, plus ses pleurs s’intensifiaient. 

Et pendant tout ce temps, elle criait intérieurement : Arrête ! Sois adulte ! Au moins rends-le fier de toi maintenant !

Edward constata que son agacement s’était dissipé avec l’apparition des larmes de Bella, et ironiquement, le fait que celles-ci soient capables de l’émouvoir à ce point l’irrita davantage.

Où sont tes couilles, Cullen ?

La punition de Bella fut administrée avec un minimum de chichis. Edward ne s’éternisa pas, et il ne lui demanda pas de compter les coups. Elle resta immobile comme une statue pendant sa fessée. Elle ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, et ne lui demanda pas grâce.

Quand ce fut terminé, Edward renvoya tranquillement Bella pour qu’elle aille se nettoyer et lui rapporte le gel rafraîchissant à l’aloès et à l’arnica qu’il gardait toujours en réserve dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Il sortit une bouteille d’eau et la but en regardant par la fenêtre. Pendant un moment il se demanda s’il faisait la bonne chose en effectuant une démonstration avec Bella. Était-ce trop tôt ? Était-elle prête ? Était-il prêt ?

Logiquement il connaissait les réponses à toutes ces questions, et l’éventualité que quelque chose se passe mal ce soir ne l’inquiétait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que Bella perde toute l’assurance qu’elle avait acquise au cours des derniers mois. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner à quiconque à l’intérieur de leur communauté l’occasion de se moquer de Bella ou de la tourner en ridicule, même si personne n’oserait le faire devant eux. 

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait craint qu’un truc comme ça se produise aujourd’hui. Bella était surexcitée et aussi nerveuse qu’une pouliche sauvage. 

Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer. Ce n’était pas le moment de douter de lui-même ou de sa soumise. Il savait ce que Garrett lui dirait de faire – ‘Assume et passe à autre chose !’

Alors c’est ce qu’il fit.

Lorsque Bella revint dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était prêt pour elle. Il procéda avec calme et douceur quand il frictionna ses fesses et ses cuisses avec le gel. Il fut satisfait de voir que les marques d’un rose vif auraient disparu dans l’après-midi, mais même dans ces circonstances, Bella fut émue quand elle vit le coussin qu’il avait mis sur sa chaise alors qu’ils s’installaient de nouveau à la table pour commencer leur discussion.

Elle était plus calme en sirotant sa bouteille d’eau. Elle avait encore pleuré dans la salle de bain, ce qui lui avait permis de donner libre cours à ses nerfs et à sa frustration. On aurait dit qu’elle évacuait toute son anxiété et ses craintes avec les larmes. L’appréhension qu’elle avait éprouvée ce matin-là à l’idée de foirer avait disparu. Elle avait foiré, et maintenant c’était terminé.

C’était l’une des choses que Bella appréciait au sujet de son Maître. Au lieu de revenir sur les transgressions passées à maintes reprises, il préférait s’en occuper une fois pour toutes et aller de l’avant. Bien entendu, si la même erreur se reproduisait, Bella avait appris que Maître Edward n’était pas des plus compatissants, et la leçon serait plus douloureuse la prochaine fois. 

Edward ouvrit le journal de Bella sans préambule et commença à discuter au sujet de son essai.

« Dans l’ensemble je suis très satisfait de ta dissertation, Isabella, mais il y a encore un truc qui me tracasse. » 

Bella fixa la table en attendant qu’il continue.

« S’il te plaît, regarde-moi, ceci est ta table, et bien que je m’attende à ce que tu sois complètement respectueuse, je m’attends aussi à ce que tu sois complètement honnête et ouverte avec moi, et je veux pouvoir te regarder quand nous parlons. Il ne s’agit pas d’une conversation à sens unique, ce n’est pas seulement moi qui te parle ! » Bella leva la tête, et Edward vit les traces de ses larmes et la rougeur de ses yeux, ainsi que les deux taches roses sur ses joues et son nez.

Il s’endurcit pour ne pas la prendre sur ses genoux et la cajoler, mais il était son Dom en ce moment, et c’était la dernière chose dont Bella avait besoin – un Dom qui manquait de volonté et de force. Il se rappela qu’il y aurait assez de temps pour ça plus tard cette nuit-là.

Heureusement, aucune de ses émotions conflictuelles ne se voyait, et aux yeux de Bella il paraissait calme et en contrôle, et elle se détendit un peu.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous tracasse, Maître ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward fit un geste approbateur de la tête. « Tu ne sembles toujours pas te donner assez de mérite pour le chemin que tu as parcouru en tant que soumise et pour la femme que tu es devenue au cours des neuf derniers mois. Tu te réprimandes dans ton essai parce que tu n’es pas en mesure de mieux te contrôler, et s’il est vrai que tu dois travailler là-dessus, je ne vais pas te ‘frapper’ à répétition pour te faire arrêter de regarder autour de toi ou d’avoir la bougeotte. Voilà à quoi sert la formation, et si je te donnais des châtiments corporels plus sévères, qu’apprendrais-tu ? » Bella pouvait voir la préoccupation dans les yeux d’Edward pendant qu’il parlait. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre en relisant ce qu’elle avait écrit. « J’étais fâchée hier soir, contre moi-même et contre vous. Je pensais juste que je méritais de me faire corriger avec le battoir pour apprendre la leçon, jusqu’à ce que mon cul soit couvert de bleus ! »

« Qu’aurais-tu appris si je t’avais fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Bella fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes en réfléchissant à la question.

« La peur, » murmura-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

« Pardon ? Je ne t’ai pas entendue, Isabella, » dit tranquillement Edward, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son visage.

« La peur. J’apprendrais seulement à avoir peur de vous, Maître, » répliqua Bella.

Edward laissa ses mots tomber dans le silence qui suivit.

Bella mordit sa lèvre une fois de plus en soutenant son regard pénétrant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur envahir son visage tellement elle était honteuse et embarrassée.

« Je suis désolée. C’était une chose terrible à coucher sur papier. Je serais révulsée si c’était tout ce qu’il y avait entre nous. Je ne voudrais jamais avoir peur de vous ! Je suis désolée, Maître, » dit-elle d’une voix éteinte. 

Son regard vacilla et elle baissa les yeux sur son journal.

Puis elle releva la tête. « La peur n’a pas sa place dans notre relation, Maître. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement enfantin. »

Edward acquiesça. « Tu as fait tellement de chemin, Isabella. Regarde comment tu as tout arrangé la semaine dernière à Cullen Crest, en prenant la situation en main et en te chargeant de tout gérer ! Quel dynamisme ! Et qui plus est, quand Rosalie a dû se rendre à l’hôpital pour accoucher, c’est toi qui as pris le contrôle et qui as assigné une tâche à chacun. Tu es extraordinaire, et tu ne te félicites pas suffisamment, Fillette. Il faut juste que tu croies aussi en toi quand il est question de cette partie-là de toi. La semaine dernière, tu t’es comportée de manière exemplaire et je suis très fier de toi. »

Bella lui retourna son sourire encourageant. « Vraiment ? »

Edward secoua la tête et rit doucement. « Maintenant tu es seulement à la pêche aux compliments, coquine ! »

Bella rit avec lui et la tension fut brisée.

« Que dois-tu te rappeler à propos de ce soir ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle prit une grande respiration. « Je dois seulement vous satisfaire. Vous êtes mon Maître, et c’est à vous que je dois obéir sans hésitation. Il faut que je me rappelle mes mots d’alerte, et que je vous fasse confiance. »

Edward sourit fièrement. « Bonne fille. Toutefois, je veux aussi que tu te rappelles de t’amuser. Cela ne se veut pas un événement austère. Il s’agit simplement d’un groupe d’amis et de connaissances pour lequel nous allons accomplir une démonstration, exactement comme lors d’une scène. Nous allons jouer ce soir, et je veux que tu aies du plaisir. Oublie qui te regarde, et concentre-toi sur moi. Suis mes directives. Regarde mes signaux. Mets-toi au diapason de mes émotions, et je te promets que tu vas trouver l’expérience très gratifiante. »

Bella se sentit mouiller à ses derniers mots. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu’ils allaient faire ce soir, ou ce qu’elle allait porter, mais elle savait, par l’expression dans les yeux d’Edward, qu’elle ne serait pas déçue. 

Il recula de la table et se leva, la regardant. « Et pour ce qui est de ce matin, puis-je présumer que nous n’aurons pas une autre répétition aujourd’hui ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, Maître. Merci pour ma punition. »

Edward sourit et effleura le nez de Bella avec son doigt. « Je ne voulais pas te punir aujourd’hui, mais je pense que cela a rendu l’air un peu plus sain, non ? »

Elle opina. « Ça a contribué à calmer mes nerfs. J’étais si angoissée à l’idée de faire quelque chose de mal, que ça a presque été un soulagement d’être punie, afin que nous puissions passer à autre chose à présent. »

« Mon petit Chicken Little rien qu’à moi ! » S’exclama Edward. « Maintenant occupe-toi de nettoyer, et ensuite je te veux dans la salle de jeux dans exactement quarante minutes. » 

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, Maître, » dit-elle en se levant. 

Edward l’attira soudainement dans ses bras. « T’ai-je dit combien je t’aime aujourd’hui, Isabella ? »

Elle haleta à son geste inattendu et secoua la tête. « Non, Maître Edward, » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je t’aime avec chaque fibre de mon être, Bébé. Si tu changes d’avis à propos de ce soir, je veux que tu me le dises. Il n’y a pas de honte à changer d’idée, d’accord ? »

Bella opina. « Je le promets, mais je veux vraiment le faire. »

Edward l’embrassa passionnément avant de la relâcher avec une tape sur sa hanche.

« Trente-huit minutes, Isabella, » dit-il en riant alors que Bella grognait. 

Edward monta au premier étage. Il se rendit dans son dressing et sortit la tenue qu’il avait demandé à Kate de dénicher pour lui.

Il ne put retenir son sourire en regardant le costume jaune et noir. Il n’avait pas dit à Bella que la soirée avait pour thème ‘Fleurs du Printemps’ et que les soumises étaient encouragées à se déguiser pour l’occasion.

Edward avait eu une idée et il avait téléphoné à Kate. Heureusement, elle connaissait la boutique parfaite pour trouver un costume de bourdon à Bella, avec un ‘petit quelque chose en extra.’

La tenue originale était une petite jupe avec un bustier jaune et noir, mais elle avait été modifiée de sorte que la seule chose couvrant les tétons parfaits de Bella était une paire de fleurs qui tiendraient à ses mamelons grâce à des ventouses.

Edward sourit. Il ferait d’une pierre deux coups de cette façon, car les ventouses stimuleraient gentiment ses mamelons, et en même temps les pétales des fleurs la couvriraient. Il serait en mesure de titiller Bella durant des heures puisqu’il était tout à fait sécuritaire de garder les ventouses en place pendant une longue période. 

Lui-même allait porter un jeans noir et une chemise de la même couleur, une paire de crocs, et ses Converse noirs préférés. Bella saurait exactement ce que son costume était censé être quand elle verrait ‘l’installation’ qu’il avait conçue et que Stanley et Garrett étaient sans doute en train de monter à cette heure précise. 

Il vérifia le sac dans lequel il avait mis tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Il avait planifié minutieusement toute la scène, et chaque étape et accessoire avait été prévu avec soin. Tout était parfait.

Edward referma le placard en vitesse en entendant Bella passer devant la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de jeux. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant que sa tâche pour la journée était d’amener Bella au bord de l’orgasme à plusieurs reprises avant de lui accorder son soulagement plus tard. Il savait que la seule façon de s’assurer qu’elle soit détendue à la perspective de jouer cette scène ‘en public’ était de la faire se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il ricanait toujours en allant la retrouver en haut.

ooo

Bella était allongée sur la table, ses mains fermées en poings alors qu’elle criait contre la bâillon-boule. Edward sourit en traînant la cravache sur son abdomen, la faisant se tortiller. Elle était chatouilleuse et il le savait !

Elle leva la tête et grogna à son intention, mais cette fois-ci il ne fit que rire d’elle.

« Oh, cesse d’être un tel rabat-joie, Isabella. Je t’ai dit que je voulais m’amuser un peu ce matin, et tu m’as donné tant de plaisir. Tu m’as tellement bien sucé tout à l’heure, et tu as été si bonne de ne pas jouir, même quand je me suis comporté en gros paillard et que j’ai titillé ton petit clito. »

Bella le poignarda du regard en secouant la tête.

Il n’est pas drôle du tout ! Songea-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur alors qu’Edward déposait de petits baisers sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine, sans toucher ses mamelons sensibles. Elle grogna en cambrant le corps vers le haut, mais Edward déplaça simplement sa bouche sur son cou, où il lécha le tendon qui faisait saillie sur le blanc crémeux de sa gorge. 

Bella retomba contre le cuir de la table tandis qu’Edward se redressait. Elle était épuisée ! Ça durait depuis des heures ! Edward avait permis à Bella de le mener à l’orgasme quand il était entré dans la salle de jeux.

Après avoir joui dans sa bouche, il avait ‘pratiqué’ ses ‘exercices de poignet’, comme il s’amusait à les appeler, en utilisant le battoir, puis le martinet, puis le fouet sur elle.

Elle était au comble de l’exaspération parce que ses coups ne lui faisaient pas mal en soi, ils la titillaient et la tourmentaient davantage, la faisant supplier, implorer, et finalement hurler étourdiment après son Maître pour sa cruauté. 

Ses derniers cris lui avaient valu une fessée rapide mais bien sentie, et le bâillon-boule qu’elle avait actuellement dans la bouche. Bien entendu, Edward avait décidé à ce moment-là qu’en fait elle en voulait plus, et il avait passé la dernière heure à ‘jouer’ avec elle.

Alors qu’il se déplaçait sur son corps, Bella sentit qu’il était à nouveau en érection. Ses yeux effarouchés rencontrèrent les siens, soudainement sombres.

Edward arrêta de la taquiner quand il vit qu’elle respirait plus vite. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle puisse éprouver autant de désir et de luxure juste à cause d’un regard… Putain ! Ses jus s’écoulaient d’elle sans retenue.

Elle s’en fichait, et s’ils avaient été dans la rue à cet instant précis, elle s’en serait fichue aussi. Elle avait envie de lui !

Edward se redressa et la mit en position assise. Ses yeux la brûlaient alors qu’ils balayaient ses seins, qui se balançaient légèrement suite au mouvement de la table.

« Putain, Isabella, il faut que je te baise, » marmonna-t-il. 

Bella s’enthousiasma momentanément, pensant qu’il voulait dire qu’il la laisserait avoir son soulagement, mais sa joie fut de courte durée alors que les mains d’Edward se refermaient sur ses seins pendant qu’il utilisait sa pédale pour abaisser la table.

Il pétrit et pinça ses tétons, la faisant gémir de volupté.

S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, scandait-elle dans sa tête.

Edward sentit l’orgasme de Bella se consolider et il arrêta de stimuler ses mamelons après les avoir pincés et tortillés plus fort, la laissant presque à bout de souffle.

« Non, Isabella. Pas encore. » Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les siens une fois de plus. Son regard ardent démentait la froideur de sa voix.

Il cracha dans sa main et étala la salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son gland et sur les côtés de son phallus presque violet avant de placer celui-ci entre les seins de Bella, les ramenant ensemble et ruant des hanches contre sa poitrine.

« Putain, c’est si foutrement bon ! Ouais ! Baise-moi ! Isabella, tu es tellement douée, Bébé. Tu es un rêve devenu réalité. Oh oh ohhhhhhh ! » Ses mains saisirent les côtés de la poitrine de Bella plus fermement.

Bella sentait son humidité couler à flots entre ses jambes pendant que son nez frottait contre la ligne de duvet d’Edward. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point excitée par cet acte sexuel intime sans pénétration ?

Tout à coup, Edward stoppa tout mouvement et détacha le bâillon-boule, le laissant tomber par terre avant de prendre le visage de Bella en coupe dans ses mains et de la forcer à le regarder. Même perdu dans un brouillard de luxure, il était conscient qu’il devait lui donner des soins, et ses pouces massèrent gentiment sa mâchoire.

« Baise-moi, Isabella. » Elle récolta et utilisa ses propres sécrétions pour enrober le membre viril engorgé d’Edward avant de l’engloutir entre ses seins et d’ouvrir la bouche.

Quand Edward sentit la bouche de Bella l’englober, ses doigts se serrèrent dans ses cheveux et ses hanches ruèrent instinctivement vers l’avant tandis qu’il laissait échapper un chapelet de jurons.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, Bella ferma la bouche sur son sexe pour attraper les jets de sperme qui en jaillirent.

Elle le suça de toutes ses forces, ses mains saisissant ses hanches au moment où il sentait ses cuisses s’affaisser contre elle. 

Lorsqu’il fut de nouveau en mesure de bouger, Edward recula et aida Bella à se remettre debout, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il l’embrassa profondément, sa langue se battant en duel avec la sienne et la laissant gagner.

Finalement, il leva la tête et appuya son front contre le sien. 

« Isabella, tu me libères. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Tu m’éblouis en tant que ma soumise, et je suis vachement chanceux de t’avoir dans ma vie. Tu es la femme la plus étonnante, » murmura-t-il.

Bella sourit contre sa bouche.

« Vous me complétez et me rendez plus forte, Maître, » répliqua-t-elle doucement, son propre inconfort complètement oublié.

Edward soupira dans les cheveux de Bella en l’étreignant contre lui pendant un moment avant de s’écarter d’elle.

« Viens, allons prendre une douche. » Il prit la main de Bella et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain.

« Je veux enlever ton plug, » dit-il en la retournant.

Il retira le plug que Bella avait presque oublié qu’elle avait dans le rectum.

Edward fit couler l’eau dans la douche et Bella entra dans la cabine et se mit à genoux.

Edward se plaça sous les jets et les embruns d’eau chaude, laissant ses muscles absorber la chaleur. 

Il fit un signe de la main à Bella et elle se leva derrière lui et prit l’éponge de mer et le gel douche dans le porte-objets. Elle en versa une quantité généreuse sur l’éponge avant de commencer à savonner le cou et le dos d’Edward pendant qu’il se lavait les cheveux.

Une fois qu’il fut nettoyé, il prit l’éponge de Bella et détacha sa queue de cheval pour pouvoir lui laver les cheveux à son tour.

Ensuite il la lava minutieusement, la faisant pouffer de rire en nettoyant chacun de ses orteils. Quand ils furent propres tous les deux, Edward mit une serviette autour de sa taille et enveloppa Bella dans un peignoir moelleux, enroulant ses cheveux dans une serviette avant de la laisser nettoyer la salle de jeux. 

Il commanda du restaurant pour le déjeuner, et quand la nourriture arriva, ils mangèrent dans la salle de détente, et à la demande de Bella, elle s’assit à ses pieds pendant qu’il la nourrissait avec ses doigts.

Après le déjeuner, il l’envoya dans sa chambre pour quelques heures de temps libre avant de devoir se préparer pour la soirée.

ooo

Edward passa les deux heures suivantes au téléphone avec sa mère, Kate, Rosalie, et Sue.

Les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train, et il était convaincu que Bella allait aimer ce qu’ils planifiaient.

Esme et Carlisle avaient promis de se rendre sur le site de l’événement quelques jours avant afin de superviser la finalisation des arrangements.

Esme et Sue avaient envoyé les invitations de mariage par la poste. Edward avait appelé Jamie de Vanity Fair, et celui-ci avait été flatté d’être invité à assister au mariage. Jeff avait immédiatement libéré son calendrier, réfléchissant à la tenue qu’il allait porter avant même que Jamie ait mis fin à l’appel.

Edward s’était rappelé que les oncles Nick et Ernie possédaient l’une des plus grandes parcelles de terrain sur la rive ouest de Lake Tahoe, qu’ils avaient ironiquement baptisée Isle Esme parce qu’ils éprouvaient tous les deux beaucoup d’affection pour Esme, et ils avaient voulu faire chier ses parents quand ces derniers l’avaient flanquée à la porte.

La propriété était immense, avec plusieurs acres de terrain en bordure du Lac Tahoe. On s’y sentait comme sur une île, en ce sens qu’une forêt dense et une route poussiéreuse la séparaient de la ‘civilisation.’

Le domaine faisait face au lac d’un côté, et aux montagnes de l’autre. Il était constitué d’une résidence principale de trois étages d’une superficie de 1400 mètres carré, avec sept suites-chambres à coucher gigantesques, ainsi qu’une cave à vin-salle à manger, un gymnase, une salle de cinéma maison, deux cuisines, une salle à manger formelle, deux salons informels, dont l’un avait une aire de jeux et un bar. Il y avait aussi un bureau, une bibliothèque, une salle de séjour formelle, de même qu’une piscine intérieure chauffée, un sauna, et deux bains à remous : un sur le patio, et un dans la suite principale.

Il y avait trois cottages pour les invités, qui avaient tous quatre chambres à coucher doubles – chacune avec sa propre salle de bain – un salon formel, une salle de détente/salle de jeux, une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Edward se rappelait que la propriété avait un magnifique jardin avec un sentier qui conduisait directement à la petite plage privée. Il y avait un hangar à bateau et une jetée, et c’était cela qui l’avait incité à demander à Nick l’autorisation d’avoir le mariage en ces lieux. Ses oncles lui avaient donné leur permission, à la condition qu’ils reçoivent eux aussi une invitation.

Après qu’Edward leur ait fait promettre de ne pas inviter de prostituées ou d’autres personnages peu recommandables, il leur avait donné l’invitation en échange de leur permission.

Sarah et Reggie allaient eux aussi se rendre à Lake Tahoe quelques jours à l’avance, et Esme avait embauché un service de traiteur qui enverrait un chef et son équipe pour préparer et servir la nourriture pour la durée de l’événement, sous les yeux attentifs de Sarah.

La résidence principale avait des quartiers pour les membres du personnel, situés au-dessus du garage et de la réserve, ce qui rendait les arrangements très pratiques, en effet.

Sue s’occupait des fleurs, et accompagnée de Charlie et Seth, elle allait prendre un vol à destination de Reno quelques jours à l’avance pour pouvoir superviser les arrangements floraux.

Il y avait plus qu’assez de tables et de chaises, et si le temps devenait mauvais, ce qui était peu probable, il y avait amplement d’espace à l’intérieur pour abriter la réception.

Kate, Rosalie et Alice avaient insisté pour s’occuper de tout le reste, y compris aider Bella à choisir sa robe, ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements. 

Alice était tellement reconnaissante envers Bella pour la façon dont elle s’était chargée de son mariage, qu’elle voulait s’assurer que le mariage de celle-ci se déroule sans anicroche, aussi se chargea-t-elle elle-même de préparer la ‘suite nuptiale’ et de faire les arrangements concernant la nuit de noce, du choix des draps et de la literie à la musique sur le iPod shuffle, en passant par les collations nocturnes, le champagne et les produits de toilette dans la salle de bain. 

En dernier, Edward appela Kate et Garrett, qui allaient être présents au Munch Party ce soir-là. Kate devait aider Bella à se préparer.

Edward avait parlé à Garrett de son idée pour la scène, et Garrett était d’avis que Bella allait très bien s’en tirer, malgré le fait qu’Edward la pousserait un peu en dehors de sa zone de confort.

Edward était excité quand il regarda sa montre en quittant le bureau. Il se rendit à l’étage et alla directement dans la chambre de Bella. Il ouvrit la porte et vit sa petite soumise recroquevillée au milieu du lit, endormie. Il se sourit à lui-même en voyant son petit poing recourbé sous son menton, le plaid en laine tiré sur elle. 

Il ne put s’empêcher de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit et de balayer les mèches couleur chocolat de son visage.

Bella soupira et tourna sa joue dans la paume d’Edward.

« Hmm… Edward… »

Edward effleura doucement sa jour avec son doigt. « Il est l’heure de se réveiller, Fillette… Allez, ouvre ces jolis yeux pour ton Maître… Isabella… »

Les cils de Bella battirent sur ses joues et elle s’étira, ce qui fit glisser la couverture, exposant l’un de ses mamelons rose foncé au sommet de la laine bleu clair.

Edward sourit en pinçant la mignonne friandise entre son pouce et son index. 

Les cuisses de Bella réagirent de leur propre chef et se frottèrent ensemble à la délicieuse sensation qui fusait de son téton jusqu’à son centre incandescent !

Le plaisir se changea subitement en douleur alors que la traction et la torsion se terminaient en un pincement aigu.

Bella ouvrit vivement les yeux en signe de protestation.

« He-hey ! AÏE ! » Hurla-t-elle à moitié en se redressant et en dévisageant Edward d’un regard confus de somnolence, ses doigts frottant doucement son mamelon.

Edward la dévisagea en retour, un sourcil relevé. « Tu prenais trop de temps à te réveiller, et il faut que tu te lèves et que tu commences à te préparer pour ce soir, » dit-il.

Bella voulait le jeter en dehors de sa chambre pour la façon brutale dont il avait capté son attention, mais elle ne voulait pas que la soirée commence sur une fausse note, aussi se contenta-t-elle de grommeler dans sa barbe en s’assoyant sur le bord du lit. Elle frotta son visage en ignorant délibérément Edward.

Il s’assit à côté d’elle. « Allons, ne boude pas. »

Bella ronchonna. Il essayait de ‘se racheter’ et elle n’était pas encore prête à lui pardonner, alors elle l’ignora en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle lava son visage et se brossa les dents, puis elle prit son temps en utilisant les toilettes.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et vit Edward qui fixait le plancher.

Elle soupira, se ravisant, et vint se placer devant lui, entre ses jambes, et caressa ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Vous allez avoir besoin d’une coupe de cheveux bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Je les aime comme ça, sauvages et sexy, » dit-elle tranquillement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux soyeux.

Edward faufila ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre lui, de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur son estomac.

Pendant un moment, ils se perdirent dans leurs propres pensées.

Bella brisa le silence. 

« Avez-vous des doutes au sujet de ce soir, Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête en déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau tendre, se déplaçant d’une hanche à l’autre.

« Non, es-tu fâchée avec moi ? »

Bella pouffa de rire tandis qu’il soufflait sur son ventre et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Non, mais il y a des façons beaucoup plus agréables de me réveiller, vous savez. » 

Edward tira Bella sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains sous elle.

« As-tu joui aujourd’hui ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils et secoua rapidement la tête. « Non. »

« Est-ce qu’il serait facile de te faire jouir là, maintenant ? »

Bella réfléchit à la question pendant une minute avant d’acquiescer lentement, incertaine de la direction que la conversation était en train de prendre.

Edward hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de tapoter le cul de Bella à quelques reprises. « Dis-moi ce qui est le plus cruel à présent. Pincer ton mamelon parce que tu étais sur le point d’avoir un orgasme, ou te titiller et te laisser toute mouillée et pantelante de désir ? »

Bella opina et embrassa sa joue. « D’accord, eh bien, je suppose que le pinçon était le moindre de deux maux, mais la prochaine fois, s’il vous plaît, mettez mon réveille-matin. »

Juste à cet instant, le téléphone de la guérite retentit et Edward enleva Bella de sur lui.

« Attends Kate ici, elle va venir t’aider à te préparer, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce au pas de course.

Il roula des yeux en entendant Bella crier derrière lui, « Qu’est-ce que je vais porter ? Maître ! Qu’est-ce que je vais porter ? »

Il l’ignora et alla ouvrir la porte d’entrée. Il fit signe à Garrett et à Kate d’entrer et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres alors que la voix de Bella résonnait de nouveau en bas des escaliers.

« Maître ! Mes vêtements ! » Bella apparut en haut de l’escalier, le corps modestement enveloppé dans une serviette.

Elle s’arrêta net en voyant les expressions sur les trois visages qui la regardaient. 

Kate était amusée, bien qu’elle eût un air qui voulait dire ‘Tu es dans la merde à présent.’ 

Garrett avait la bouche grande ouverte et une expression des plus éloquentes. ‘C’est une chance que tu ne sois pas ma soumise !’ Semblait-il dire, mais c’étaient le regard sombre et les yeux rétrécis d’Edward, ainsi que la façon sinistre dont il serrait la mâchoire qui firent haleter Bella. Elle couvrit sa bouche d’une main et agrippa le haut de sa serviette de l’autre.

« Oh ! Désolée ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà dans la maison… Merde ! Oooops, désolée ! Excusez-moi… »

Bella trébucha sur ses mots et sur ses pieds, et Edward se jeta vers l’avant, car on aurait dit qu’elle allait dévaler les escaliers, la tête la première. Elle se rattrapa juste à temps alors que la serviette glissait, et elle battit en retraite.

Edward se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Honnêtement, parfois je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec elle ! » Déclara-t-il tandis que Garrett émettait un gloussement, et Kate un reniflement.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le manteau de Kate, mais elle regarda Garrett pour obtenir sa permission avant de l’enlever. Edward sourit en voyant le costume ‘papillon’ qu’elle portait, moins ses ailes.

La jupe en satin jaune orné de paillettes était semblable à celle noire et jaune de Bella, courte avec beaucoup d’épaisseurs de tissu, mais là s’arrêtait la similitude. Le bustier sans manches était sexy, bien que peu révélateur. Kate portait des bas jaunes qui montaient jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses, avec des talons aiguilles blancs.

« Kate, Garrett, pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas vous asseoir dans la salle de détente ? Je vous y rejoindrai sous peu. Kate, peux-tu nous donner dix minutes avant de monter ? »

Kate acquiesça. « Certainement, Maître Edward, » murmura-t-elle avant de suivre Garrett dans le corridor.

Edward regarda vers le haut de l’escalier. Il secoua la tête et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe de ça avant de partir.

Merde !

Il récupéra le sac de vêtement de Bella avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Bella arpentait nerveusement la pièce. Elle s’arrêta brusquement en voyant Edward debout dans l’embrasure.

Elle l’observa avec circonspection alors qu’il déposait le sac sur le lit avant de la regarder.

« Ton emportement est inacceptable, Isabella. Je t’avais dit d’attendre Kate ici. Tu as ignoré mes instructions et tu as crié après moi, dans notre maison, devant nos invités. »

Bella hocha la tête en mordant sa lèvre.

Edward soupira. « Tu ne parleras à personne ce soir à la fête. À personne. Dès que nous allons quitter cette maison, tu devras rester silencieuse. Tu auras une alarme vibrante pour la scène, mais sinon tu devras utiliser la communication non-verbale, et pour te faciliter la tâche, tu porteras un bâillon-boule. Bon, Kate s’en vient. Tu dois être prête dans trente minutes. »

Bella n’arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux pour ne pas verser de larmes. Elle opina et baissa la tête.

« Je m’en vais m’habiller moi aussi, et je serai dans la salle de détente avec Garrett une fois que tu auras terminé. Tu t’agenouilleras derrière la porte pour m’attendre, c’est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée, » dit-elle.

Edward lui sourit et Bella sentit la tension la quitter. « Tu n’as rien gâché, Isabella. Pour être honnête, tu as ajouté un peu de piquant à ce Munch. »

On frappa à la porte et Edward alla l’ouvrir.

Il sourit à Kate. « Pas la peine de lui mettre du rouge à lèvres, Kate, Bella va porter un bâillon ce soir, alors peut-être juste un peu de baume pour les lèvres ? »

« Certainement, Maître Edward. »

Kate ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers Bella, qui serrait toujours fermement sa serviette.

« Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle.

Bella expira bruyamment. « Sacrebleu ! J’ai juste oublié pendant une seconde, et il fallait que ce soit devant vous, et il fallait que ce soit ce soir ! Eh bien, je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça maintenant, et je me languis de voir ce que je vais porter ! »

Elles ouvrirent la fermeture Éclair du sac, et la mâchoire de Bella tomba.

« C’est quoi ce…? » S’exclama-t-elle alors que Kate éclatait de rire.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, c’est parfait ! Pas étonnant que Maître Edward ait demandé les accessoires que je lui ai dénichés ! C’est tout à fait logique maintenant que je vois le costume… Tu es le bourdon, et Maître Edward est… eh bien, je suppose que c’est une surprise, alors je ne te le dirai pas. Allez, enfile-le ! »

Bella laissa tomber la serviette. La jupe noire avec les ornements jaunes ne cachait rien. Elle lui arrivait en haut des cuisses et encadrait son triangle pubien plutôt que de le couvrir. Bella jeta un regard frénétique au costume et fut heureuse de voir une minuscule bande de satin jaune qui pouvait passer pour un string, et elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en lisant les mots ‘Pot de miel’ cousus sur le devant en grosses lettres noires.

Même si ce n’était pas beaucoup plus qu’un string, au moins le petit triangle de tissu la couvrait un peu. Bella enfila les bas rayés jaune et noir ornés de jolis nœuds noirs de chaque côté, et elle sourit en glissant ses pieds dans les Mary Jane jaunes et noires à talons hauts.

Kate pouffa de rire quand elles trouvèrent les ventouses avec les fleurs aux couleurs vives qui y étaient attachées. Bella roula des yeux. « Maître sait comment titiller ! » Lança-t-elle.

Kate tendit l’une des ventouses à Bella afin qu’elle puisse en humidifier le bord pour la faire adhérer à son mamelon.

Bella pinça son téton pour que la peau se plisse avant d’y presser la petite ventouse. Quand elle libéra la ventouse, son mamelon fut aspiré à l’intérieur, ce qui créa la plus exquise sensation de traction sur son sein, sans trop d’inconfort. Elle répéta la manœuvre avec l’autre téton. Au fil du temps, le tiraillement incessant ne ferait que l’exciter de plus en plus, et elle aurait envie de beaucoup plus que ce petit titillement. 

Elle prit une profonde respiration en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas attachés, conformément à la requête de son Maître, et ils tombaient en boucles lâches autour de son visage et de ses épaules. Elle portait des manchettes rayées jaune et noir en lycra qui montaient jusqu’à ses coudes. Les manchettes avaient une bande de cuir avec des anneaux en D qui les retenaient à ses poignets.

La jupe tombait bas sur ses hanches, et Bella était nue si on faisait abstraction des deux petites marguerites qui couvraient ses mamelons. 

Kate lui avait fait des yeux charbonneux, ce qui lui donnait un air sensuel et un peu mystérieux.

« Prête ? » Lui demanda-t-elle depuis la porte.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ok, » dit-elle, et elles retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée ensemble. 

Les deux femmes s’agenouillèrent devant les portes ouvertes de la salle de détente, attendant les instructions de leurs maîtres.

Edward sourit en voyant Bella à genoux dans sa tenue sexy.

« Isabella, lève-toi et viens à moi, » dit-il.

Bella lui obéit immédiatement et se leva, les mains jointes derrière son dos et la tête baissée.

Entre-temps, Garrett donna des instructions de dernière minute à Kate en lui mettant son manteau dans le couloir.

« Regarde-moi. » Bella regarda dans les yeux sombres d’Edward.

« Quelle est ta couleur ? » Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son regard hypnotisant.

« Vert, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça. « Bien. Ce soir, tout ce que je veux que tu fasses, c’est te concentrer sur moi. Essaye d’oublier la présence de tout le monde pendant que nous exécuterons la scène, mais le reste du temps tu pourras regarder à la ronde et faire des signes de tête pour saluer tes amis. Tu vas rester avec moi toute la nuit, est-ce que tu comprends ? » 

Bella opina.

Elle remarqua qu’Edward était vêtu tout en noir. Il était très beau et avait l’air quelque peu dangereux. Elle se demandait ce qu’il était censé être, mais il continuait de parler et elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait.

« Rappelle-toi tes signaux non-verbaux. Si tu as besoin d’aller à la salle de bain, tu me fais signe. Même chose si tu as soif. Notre scène va être légèrement différente, mais je suis convaincu que tu vas bien faire ça. Si tu as besoin d’utiliser un mot d’alerte, ou d’arrêter la scène, si tu as mal, il faut que tu me le fasses savoir immédiatement, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bonne fille. Pour ce soir, je vais te mettre un collier différent, un qui ira bien avec ta tenue, et puis nous partirons. Rappelle-toi, tu ne pourras plus parler une fois que nous aurons quitté cette maison. Je te mettrai ton bâillon aussitôt que nous arriverons là-bas. Allons-y. »

Edward prit la main de Bella et la conduisit dans le vestibule.

Elle vit que la cape qu’Edward avait prise dans le placard était en velours noir. Il sortit un collier en cuir de sa poche et il retourna Bella et lui enleva son collier en cœur. Une fois le collier de cuir en place, il attacha la cape et ils sortirent, se dirigeant vers la voiture qui attendait.

Le trajet fut de courte durée, et Bella constata qu’ils se rendaient chez Stanley et Bernice. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils étaient les hôtes de la fête, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose car déjà Edward se garait dans leur allée. 

Il contourna le véhicule pour aller ouvrir la portière de Bella, et c’est là qu’elle remarqua qu’il tenait un bâillon-boule en cuir et en acier inoxydable et une paire ‘d’ailes de bourdon’ noires.

Le regard de Bella voyagea entre ses mains et ses yeux. « Ouvre la bouche, Fillette, » dit-il, et elle obéit.

Edward mit le bâillon en place avant d’attacher ses ailes, s’assurant de ne pas déloger les ventouses. Il la retourna pour qu’elle soit face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Souviens-toi des règles ce soir, Isabella. Je m’attends à ce que tu m’obéisses sans question. Ta soumission est une réflexion des mes talents de Dom, et je sais que tu es une merveilleuse soumise, alors je m’attends à ce que tu agisses en conséquence ce soir. Je suis très fier de toi, Bébé, » déclara-t-il posément avant d’incliner la tête de Bella vers le haut pour embrasser ses joues et le côté de sa bouche. 

« Prête, mon petit bourdon ? » Il fut incapable de garder son sérieux en posant la question.

Bella acquiesça. 

Stanley ouvrit la porte quand Edward frappa.

Il salua Edward mais ignora Bella. Elle n’en fut pas surprise, car c’était la pratique courante chez les Dominants.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde et vit que la maison était bondée, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

Edward entraîna Stanley à l’écart et elle vit son Maître lui tendre un sac en cuir noir. Stanley leva les yeux vers Bella et lui sourit avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers Edward et de le guider vers l’une des salles de réception plus petites.

Edward fit un signe à Bella et elle se plaça à sa droite et légèrement derrière lui. Elle repéra quelques-uns de ses amis et compatriotes soumis qui avaient été présents à des événements antérieurs, mais ses yeux s’agrandirent quand elle aperçut Paul Banner-Jones et Emily.

Elle grogna autour du bâillon. Paul était déguisé en tortue, et Emily devait sans aucun doute être le ‘lièvre’ de la fable bien connue, quoiqu’elle fût l’un des lièvres les plus sexy que Bella ait jamais vus, dans son minuscule soutien-gorge en fausse fourrure et son slip rehaussé d’une petite queue brune. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment la queue était fixée.

Edward prit deux bouteilles d’eau, en offrant une à Bella, mais elle secoua la tête. Edward opina puis il s’assit et entama une conversation avec Paul et deux autres Doms.

Bella regarda autour d’elle, admirant l’assortiment créatif de costumes. Il y avait des gendarmes et des voleurs, des cowboys et des indiens, des professeurs et leurs élèves ; il y avait même un Mickey et une Minnie Mouse !

Harry et Edgar avaient rejoint Edward, et Harry se pencha et fit la bise à Bella et à Emily.

Il fit la grimace en voyant le bâillon-boule de Bella et roula des yeux à l’intention d’Emily. « Devine qui a encore ouvert son clapet quand ce n’était pas le temps ! Hmm, sérieusement, Cocotte, n’as-tu rien appris ? »

Emily pouffa de rire et Bella plissa les yeux en dévisageant Harry, qui rit plus fort quand Edward se mit à glousser lui aussi.

« Ton soumis connaît très bien mon Isabella, » dit-il à Edgar.

Bella sentit ses joues devenir chaudes.

Les conversations bourdonnaient autour d’elle, mais elle n’y prêtait guère attention.

Une fois ou deux, un Dom s’arrêta et interrogea Edward au sujet des compétences de sa soumise en matière d’escalade, plaisantant et laissant entendre que ses petites ailes ne semblaient pas assez fortes pour la porter, mais Bella ignora ces commentaires.

Il y avait plein de soumis et de soumises, ainsi que quelques Doms, qui portaient des ailes de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Des plats de nourriture faisaient le tour des convives, et bien qu’Edward se soit assuré que Bella mange avant de quitter la maison, il accepta une assiette de victuailles et enleva le bâillon-boule de sa bouche.

Elle massa doucement sa mâchoire en prenant d’abord la bouteille d’eau. Une fois qu’elle eut fini de boire, Edward la nourrit avec ses doigts.

Quand elle eut assez mangé, Edward rattacha son bâillon et elle retomba sur ses talons. Ses jambes commençaient à être engourdies lorsqu’il lui donna le signal de se lever. 

Elle se leva et étira ses muscles aussi discrètement que possible. Edward se leva lui aussi et il la conduisit à la salle de bain.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Edward lui indiqua les toilettes. « Tu ferais mieux d’y aller maintenant, et tu seras trop occupée plus tard. »

Bella rougit délicatement et elle évita son regard en utilisant les toilettes aussi vite que possible.

Elle remarqua qu’Edward avait le sac noir avec lui et elle se demanda d’où il venait.

Après s’être lavé les mains, Edward lui parla de nouveau.

« À partir de cet instant, nous sommes dans la scène. Je m’attends à ce que tu joues ton rôle et que tu aies du plaisir, d’accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête avec hésitation, mais ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle vit Edward sortir plusieurs longueurs de corde du sac.

Il lui sourit et elle haleta en voyant les crocs menaçants dans sa bouche.

« Sais-tu ce que je suis ? »

Elle fit signe que non.

Edward laissa échapper un rire diabolique et Bella sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis une araignée vampire et toi, ma Fillette, tu viens juste de te faire capturer par moi ! » Et ce disant, Edward enroula lâchement le cordon de soie noire autour de sa taille.

« Il ne reste qu’une chose avant que nous y allions. Tourne-toi, petit bourdon, et touche tes orteils. »

Bella fit ce qu’il venait de lui dire, et au moment où elle attrapait ses chevilles, elle sentit Edward utiliser ses doigts pour répandre le produit de son excitation dans la raie de ses fesses.

« Hmm, tu es tellement mouillée pour moi ; une petite abeille tellement gourmande ! » Dit-il en lubrifiant son anus avant d’y insérer d’abord un, puis deux doigts.

Bella sentit le froid du gel lubrifiant à l’intérieur de son orifice anal et elle s’assura de détendre ses muscles.

« Bonne fille… »

Edward retira ses doigts avant que Bella n’entrevoie un objet noir dans sa vision périphérique, et elle le sentit introduire quelque chose en elle. 

C’était différent de son plug et un peu plus gros, mais ce n’était pas douloureux.

Edward le pompa dans son rectum à quelques reprises tandis que ses doigts s’affairaient à l’entrée de son sexe ruisselant.

Bella se mit à haleter tout en tentant de se détendre.

Tout à coup, Edward arrêta et il poussa l’objet complètement à l’intérieur d’elle, puis il l’aida à se redresser.

Il rit et la fit se retourner. « Regarde par-dessus ton épaule. »

Bella tourna la tête et ses yeux s’agrandirent quand elle vit un petit ‘dard’ noir faire saillie entre ses fesses.

Edward se lava les mains. « Maintenant nous sommes prêts, » dit-il, et il tira la corde et entraîna Bella hors de la salle de bain.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle que Bernice utilisait comme gymnase et salle de workout.

Bella garda les yeux rivés sur le sol devant elle.

Elle pouvait entendre des halètements et des gloussements de plaisir alors qu’elle était amenée à travers la foule de gens qui se tenaient debout ou assis, formant un cercle.

Edward arrêta de marcher et Bella s’immobilisa.

« Voici mon petit bourdon. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je l’ai déjà capturé, et maintenant je vais l’attacher à ma toile. » La voix de son Maître était profonde et sombre. Elle sentit une traction dans la corde et elle avança jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête de nouveau. 

« Lève les yeux, petite Abeille, » dit-il.

Bella leva la tête et ne put s’empêcher de hoqueter de surprise en voyant la corde en forme de toile d’araignée devant elle, qui devait faire au moins deux mètres et demi de haut et un mètre et demi de large. 

Elle pouvait voir que la corde était enroulée autour d’un cadre de métal, mais les nœuds et les liens complexes étaient exactement comme ceux d’une toile d’araignée. 

Elle vit qu’il y avait des joints toriques qui pendaient des coins supérieurs ; il y en avait davantage sur les côtés et au centre, et il y en avait un dans chaque coin sur le sol.

Edward tira encore sur la corde, et cette fois-ci Bella savait ce qu’il voulait. Elle commença à lutter contre son emprise.

Edward sourit de satisfaction et le jeu commença. Bella essaya de passer devant son Maître, mais il tendit les bras et elle recula. Quand elle sentit la toile dans son dos, elle tenta de faire un pas de côté, mais son Maître était déjà là.

Bella oublia qu’il y avait d’autres gens dans la pièce, et elle se laissa entraîner dans leur jeu de capture. Finalement, Edward saisit son ‘dard’ et elle se figea en sentant la petite saccade.

Elle essaya de ne pas gémir alors qu’il le pompait en elle à quelques reprises, mais il connaissait trop bien son corps.

« Mon petit bourdon aime ça, » dit-il, et Bella geignit quand il tira sur le dard pour le sortir à moitié avant de l’enfoncer profondément en elle.

L’assemblée était devenue silencieuse autour d’eux.

Edward regarda attentivement Bella. « Êtes-vous prête à vous soumettre à moi, Mlle Bourdon ? »

Bella secoua la tête avec hésitation.

Edward garda une main sur son ‘dard’ en la retournant pour qu’elle soit face à la toile.

« Grimpe, » lui ordonna-t-il d’un ton sévère.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu’il y avait des petites marches en métal pour l’aider à se tenir et elle mit un pied sur chaque marche. Edward l’encouragea à monter un autre degré, puis ce fut son tour de gémir alors que le cul de Bella se trouvait à la bonne hauteur pour qu’il puisse le pilonner sans avoir à plier les genoux.

Les jambes de Bella furent écartées tandis qu’elle se faisait attacher aux joints toriques avec des chaînes en argent qu’Edward fixa aux anneaux en D à ses poignets.

La corde autour de sa taille fut attachée aux joints toriques au centre de la toile, et ses chevilles furent fixées aux joints toriques sur le plancher.

Edward pressa un avertisseur sonore dans la main de Bella. 

« Ta couleur est le vert ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. 

Il fit traîner sa main le long de son dos dénudé et sur sa jupe. « Bonne fille. » Il embrassa sa joue et recula.

« Ma petite abeille a besoin de persuasion ! » Lança-t-il en élevant la voix.

Il déboutonna sa chemise d’une main et en retroussa les manches avant de s’emparer de la cravache préférée de Bella.

Il fit atterrir quelques coups sur sa fesse gauche, puis il répéta l’action sur sa fesse droite.

Bella tira sur ses entraves alors qu’Edward donnait une belle couleur de rose à son cul et à ses cuisses.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il laissa tomber la cravache et ramassa un martinet en cuir.

Sa main trouva l’agrafe de ses ailes et il les ‘arracha’ en riant grossièrement.

Ensuite il trouva les deux boutons qui tenaient sa jupe en place, et avec un autre mouvement de poignet, la jupe de Bella tomba de ses hanches.

Elle proféra un juron autour de son bâillon-boule.

Une fois encore il s’avança pour être juste derrière elle afin qu’elle puisse sentir son torse nu contre son dos.

« Je ne vais pas te mettre à poil. Fais-moi confiance. »

Bella opina.

Edward recula de nouveau et fit claquer le martinet contre sa cuisse.

Il visa vers le haut, et les lanières du fouet s’enroulèrent autour du torse de Bella. Elle sentit la piqûre de l’accessoire sur son ventre.

Chaque coup ajoutait à la sensibilité de sa peau, et elle sentit son climax approcher sans qu’Edward ait touché sa chatte ou pompé le ‘dard’ encore une fois.

Finalement, Edward lâcha le martinet et ramassa le fouet à lanière unique. Cette fois-ci il fit claquer l’accessoire sans avertissement. L’extrémité du fouet atterrit juste au-dessus du clitoris de Bella !

Elle cria contre le bâillon-boule en sentant ses jus inonder son slip déjà ruiné.

« Vas-tu te soumettre à moi maintenant ? » Questionna Edward. Bella secoua énergiquement la tête, ce qui lui mérita un autre coup juste là où elle le voulait.

« Maintenant ? » Elle était si proche… Elle hocha finalement la tête et Edward la récompensa en laissant tomber le fouet, commençant à pomper le plug en elle d’une main tandis que de son autre main il claquait sa chatte trempée à travers sa petite culotte toute mouillée.

« Jouis, » lui ordonna-t-il en mordant son cou, et Bella cambra le dos alors qu’elle sentait un orgasme fulgurant la submerger.

Edward entoura Bella de ses bras, broyant ses hanches contre son ‘dard’, et elle se pressa contre sa poitrine en redescendant sur terre après avoir explosé de volupté.

Elle prit conscience du bruit des applaudissements autour d’eux. 

« Je suis vachement fier de toi, Isabella. » La voix de son Maître dans son oreille la fit sourire autour de son bâillon. 

Lentement, elle réalisa qu’il y avait du mouvement autour d’eux.

Edward s’éloigna d’elle et elle le sentit passer sa jupe autour de ses hanches et en rattacher les boutons.

Ses mains, sa taille et ses pieds furent libérés, et Edward la saisit par la taille et la souleva pour la redéposer sur le plancher. Il défit son bâillon, et Bella sentit sa main masser délicatement sa mâchoire et ses joues.

« Je ne vais pas te remettre le bâillon pour le moment, mais tu n’as toujours pas la permission de parler, d’accord, Isabella ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que ses yeux balayaient ses bras et ses jambes pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien.

Bella acquiesça.

Stanley alla les rejoindre et leur tendit à chacun une bouteille d’eau.

Ils burent tous les deux avidement. Bella n’avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait soif. Quand elle eut terminé, elle redonna sa bouteille à Edward.

Edward lui sourit alors que Stanley le complimentait sur la scène très originale.

« Tu dois être très fier de ta soumise, Edward, elle est incroyable ! Ça te dérangerait que je lui dise un mot ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Tu peux, mais Bella n’est pas autorisée à parler, alors s’il te plaît ne sois pas offensé si elle ne te répond pas. »

Stanley se tourna vers Bella. « Tu as fait tant de chemin, Isabella. Tu es une réflexion très positive de ton Maître. Bien joué. »

Bella regarda Edward, qui opina, et elle se tourna pour sourire à Stanley, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

Stanley lui rendit son sourire. « Ça me fait plaisir, très chère. À présent, Maître Edward, Bernice a préparé la chambre d’invités dans le couloir pour que tu puisses administrer un suivi à ton adorable soumise. »

Edward fit un signe de tête et prit la main de Bella.

Elle vit Miss Mandy surgir devant Edward et grogna intérieurement. Une autre rencontre avec elle était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait !

Elle sentit la main de son Maître se serrer sur la sienne, mais il salua Miss Mandy avec un mélange de froideur et de cordialité. « Miss Mandy, comment allez-vous ? »

Bella garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher devant elle en essayant de décrypter ce que diable cette femme pouvait bien porter. Elle avait l’air d’une vieille motarde/prostituée vêtue de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la mode des années cinquante, et son maquillage était assorti à sa coiffure.

« Maître Edward ! Tu as été merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux, mon garçon ! Et pour ce qui est d’Isabella, eh bien, il ne m’arrive pas souvent d’avoir tort, mais tu as accompli de grandes choses avec elle, Edward ! » S’extasia-t-elle d’une voix de stentor.

Sa main se faufila pour essayer d’attraper le bras de Bella, mais Edward gronda profondément dans sa poitrine en tirant Bella derrière lui. « Vous pouvez regarder, Miss Mandy, mais vous ne pouvez pas toucher ! Je vous prie de nous excuser, mais il faut que je m’occupe de donner des soins à Isabella. »

Miss Mandy minauda à son ton autoritaire. « Bien sûr ! Absolument ! Puis-je lui parler ? »

Edward donna son consentement avant de faire signe à Bella de lever les yeux. Bella regarda la Domme, s’assurant que son expression soit un masque d’impassibilité.

« Tu fais honneur à l’enseignement de ton Maître. Bravo, Isabella ! »

Bella sourit et opina, puis Edward la guida dans la chambre d’invités où Bernice les attendait.

« Tout est prêt pour vous, Maître Edward. J’ai placé les vêtements pour Isabella dans la salle de bain. »

Edward la remercia, et avec un sourire à Bella, elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux. Edward alla verrouiller la porte avant d’aller rejoindre Bella. Il mit sa main contre sa joue. 

« Occupons-nous de toi, » dit-il tranquillement en l’entraînant dans la salle de bain.

Il lui retira le plug et la déshabilla. Il lui sourit avant de placer ses lèvres sur la ventouse à mamelon, qu’il suça dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts tortillaient et tiraient gentiment sur l’autre.

La tête de Bella retomba tandis que ses mains s’accrochaient aux cheveux d’Edward pour l’attirer contre elle alors qu’elle haletait bruyamment.

Edward enleva la première ventouse et tourna son attention sur l’autre.

« Que veux-tu, Fillette ? Parle-moi. »

« Maître ! Bon Dieu, Maître, s’il vous plaît ! Baisez-moi, je vous en prie ; j’ai besoin de vous sentir en moi ! » Bella était prête à supplier si c’était ce que ça prenait pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

Heureusement, Edward avait attendu assez longtemps, et à ses mots, il ouvrit brutalement son jeans et le laissa tomber autour de ses chevilles tout en la hissant sur le comptoir, à côté du lavabo. 

Son expression était irréfutablement féroce et il se pompa deux fois avant de plonger dans la chaleur humide de Bella.

« Crie pour moi, Isabella, je veux que tout le monde entende comment je te fais crier quand je te baise ! Je veux qu’ils sachent que tu es à moi ! À moi ! Putain ! Tu es si foutrement étroite, Isabella ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! »

Bella enserra ses épaules avec ses doigts et sentit ses ongles creuser sa peau. Il la remplissait complètement ; il la rendait complète.

« Je suis à vous, Maître ! » S’exclama-t-elle alors qu’Edward s’enfonçait plus profondément dans son sexe.

« Plus fort ! »

Edward faufila une main entre eux et Bella sentit ses doigts sur son clitoris gonflé ! Putain ! Il le frotta, appuyant dessus, et Bella sentit qu’elle perdait le combat contre son orgasme. 

« Maître, s’il vous plaît ? » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Dis-moi d’abord ! » Exigea Edward.

« JE SUIS À VOUS, MAÎTRE ! S’IL VOUS PLAÎT, EST-CE QUE JE PEUX JOUIR ? » Bella était tout près de sombrer dans un gouffre de volupté.

Edward envoya sa tête en arrière. « Jouis, jouis pour moi, mon Isabella ! PUTAIN ! BELLAAAA ! » Hurla-t-il en éjaculant tout au fond de ses entrailles.

Ils s’agrippèrent l’un à l’autre alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle, et Edward se mit à rire. « Je pense qu’ils savent ce que nous venons de faire, et toi ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Maître, vous aimez tellement vous donner en spectacle ! Maintenant ils vont penser que nous sommes des obsédés sexuels ! »

Ce commentaire fit rire Edward encore plus fort alors qu’il se débattait avec ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jeans pour les enlever.

Il souleva Bella du comptoir de la vanité et la déposa dans le bain encore chaud. « Viens-tu sérieusement de dire ça ? Bien sûr qu’ils pensent que nous sommes des obsédés sexuels, Bébé ! Ils le sont eux aussi ! Ne crois-tu pas que la moitié d’entre eux sont quelque part en ce moment, en train de baiser en imaginant ton cul délicieux rempli avec ce plug pendant que je titille ta minette ? »

Bella rougit aux paroles d’Edward. Il grimpa dans la baignoire et s’installa en face d’elle.

Il leva une main et balaya les cheveux de Bella par-dessus son épaule. « Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Nous pouvons partir maintenant, nous n’avons pas à rester, Maître. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien avant de partir. »

Bella se déplaça vers lui et mit ses jambes sur ses hanches, de manière à pouvoir se pencher et embrasser doucement sa joue. « Merci, Maître. »

Après qu’Edward ait massé les bras et les jambes de Bella et passé quelques minutes à mordiller son cou, ils sortirent de la baignoire, et Bella commença à rire quand Edward lui tendit une tenue de détente bleu foncé qui avait les mots ‘Propriété d’Edward et fière de l’être’ brodés en demi-cercle blanc à l’arrière de la veste et sur les fesses du pantalon assorti. Il lui donna aussi un shorty et un débardeur blanc avec un soutien-gorge intégré, car il savait que ses mamelons allaient être sensibles pendant un certain temps.

Bella laissa tomber les vêtements et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Elle fit pleuvoir les baisers sur son visage tandis qu’il la tenait par la taille et riait.

« Je vous aime ! » Baiser. « Je vous aime ! » Baiser. « Je vous aime ! » Couina-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui comme un chiot enjoué. Edward perdit pied et ils tombèrent en travers du lit.

Finalement, il réussit à épingler Bella sous lui et il tint ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était cramoisie et pouffait de rire, ses cheveux emmêlés en un désordre sauvage autour d’elle.

Edward sentit son cœur s’emballer en la contemplant. Bella eut vite fait de remarquer le voile d’humidité dans son regard vert brillant.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S’enquit-elle.

Edward sourit en libérant ses bras et il prit son visage en coupe. « Je t’aime tellement, Bébé. Tu es la plus belle chose que j’ai jamais vue dans toute ma vie, » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Bella mit ses mains autour de son cou et l’attira vers elle pour que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je t’aime, Edward. Maintenant tu sais ce que j’éprouve chaque fois que je te regarde. J’en perds le souffle, » murmura-t-elle.

Finalement Edward se leva et remit Bella sur ses pieds. Ils s’habillèrent en silence et Edward ramassa leurs effets personnels pendant que Bella enlevait les draps du lit et s’assurait que le comptoir dans la salle de bain était propre.

Edward lui avait enlevé le collier en cuir, et elle portait de nouveau le pendentif en cœur. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna vers elle. « Pas un mot, d’accord ? Je vais aller saluer nos hôtes, et puis nous pourrons partir. »

Bella acquiesça et se plaça derrière lui en sortant de la pièce.

Elle était consciente de tous les gens qui les observaient quand ils entrèrent dans la zone de divertissement, même s’il y avait une autre démonstration en cours ; personne ne semblait vouloir les quitter des yeux.

Bella garda la tête baissée même si ses joues étaient brûlantes d’embarras, et elle se rapprocha d’Edward.

Garrett et Paul se tenaient avec Stanley quand Edward et Bella allèrent trouver celui-ci pour lui dire au revoir. Garrett contourna Bella avant de poser une main sur l’épaule d’Edward.

« Tu pourrais juste pisser sur sa jambe et en avoir fini, Edward ! Pourquoi faire traîner ça et essayer de défoncer les murs quand tu pourrais simplement avoir son nom tatoué sur ton cul, étant donné qu’elle en a le contrôle absolu ? » Le taquina-t-il.

Bella enfonça son menton dans sa poitrine pour tenter de dissimuler son ricanement, mais elle réussit très mal à cacher son amusement puisque dans la minute qui suivit, son menton fut relevé, et deux yeux verts étincelants rencontrèrent les siens.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais dire, Isabella ? » Demanda Maître Edward d’une voix veloutée.

Bella n’osa pas bouger un seul muscle. Elle fixa Edward en mordant sa lèvre frémissante. Elle savait qu’elle allait bientôt commencer à pouffer de rire et elle espérait seulement pouvoir se retenir jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit seule.

Edward plissa les yeux pendant une seconde avant que Bella ne voie ses lèvres se contracter légèrement. « Bonne fille, » dit-il, et il se pencha pour embrasser sa bouche entrouverte. 

Il recula et lança un regard faussement mauvais aux deux hommes qui riaient. « Vous pouvez rire tant que vous voulez, espèces d’idiots, mais ma nana et moi nous rentrons à la maison. Pour se mettre au lit ! Pour baiser ! »

Garrett gémit. « Tu passes trop de temps avec ton frangin, mec ! »

Edward et Bella se dirigèrent vers la voiture et firent le court trajet jusqu’à leur domicile en silence. Edward mit sa main sur la cuisse de Bella. « Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? »

« Pas vraiment, Maître, mais j’ai faim, » répondit-elle.

« Moi aussi. Aurais-tu envie qu’on se prépare une collation et qu’on discute au sujet de la soirée ? »

« Oui Maître. »

Edward alla porter le sac dans la salle de jeux pour nettoyer l’équipement dont il s’était servi, pendant que Bella allait dans la cuisine pour préparer un goûter.

Edward arriva dans la cuisine au moment où Bella apportait les assiettes à la table.

« Veux-tu une bière ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s’assit.

« Hmm, c’est délicieux, Bébé. »

Bella sourit pendant qu’ils vidaient leurs assiettes, sirotaient leurs bières, et parlaient de leur soirée. 

« Qu’as-tu pensé de la scène ? » Questionna Edward.

Elle recula sur sa chaise et sourit. « Un bourdon et une araignée vampire ? Eh bien, c’était original, ça c’est sûr ! Et je n’arrive pas à croire que Miss Mandy m’ait complimentée ! »

Edward rit quand Bella essaya d’imiter la femme en question. « Ohhhhh, Maître Edward ! Vous êtes tellllement sexy, telllllement fort ! J’adoooore votre corps d’Apollon… »

« Ok, petite futée, ça suffit. Est-ce que le reste de la scène a été à ton goût ? »

Bella rougit en hochant la tête. « C’était vraiment plaisant. J’ai aimé la toile d’araignée, mais ce que j’ai trouvé encore plus incroyable, c’est que j’ai totalement oublié qu’il y avait des gens autour de nous. C’était juste vous et moi dans cette salle. J’ai aimé la façon dont vous avez pris le contrôle de mon corps, et vous aviez juste l’air de soutirer tellement plus de moi que je n’aurais jamais cru possible. »

Elle sourit à Edward et se pencha pour mettre sa main sur la sienne sur la table. « Je pense que c’est une des choses que j’aime à propos de notre style de vie. En tant que soumise, j’apprécie le fait de vous donner ce contrôle, et vous me poussez, mais vous n’avez jamais profité de ma vulnérabilité, et cela fait juste que j’ai plus confiance en vous. J’ai eu un instant de doute ce soir, quand vous m’avez retiré ma jupe ? »

Edward acquiesça. « J’ai remarqué, c’est pourquoi je t’ai rappelé que je n’allais pas te baiser en public. Je ne partage pas, et même si les gens peuvent regarder et se servir de leur imagination, il n’est foutrement pas question qu’ils aient cette image-là dans leur tête ! Je n’ai pas de problème à jouer une scène, mais tu es à moi, et cette partie de notre relation est privée. »

Bella était touchée par l’attitude étrangement vieux jeu d’Edward ; elle se sentait d’autant plus chérie, d’autant plus précieuse.

« Eh bien, vous avez poussé tous les bons boutons avec moi ce soir, Monsieur l’Araignée Vampire. S’agit-il même d’une araignée qui existe vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh que si ! C’est une araignée qu’on retrouve dans l’est de l’Afrique, et elle se nourrit du sang des singes, » répondit Edward en souriant. « Allez, je pense qu’il est temps pour toi de te mettre au lit, ma petite abeille, » ajouta-t-il après que Bella ait réprimé un bâillement.

« Hmm, je n’avais pas réalisé que j’étais si fatiguée ! » Dit-elle en se levant pour nettoyer la cuisine.

« Laisse faire le nettoyage pour cette nuit. Nous pourrons nous en occuper demain, » l’arrêta Edward.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, j’aimerais… »

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis, Isabella ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais je veux que tu ailles te mettre au lit. Immédiatement ! À présent magne ton cul en haut ! » 

Bella se dirigeait vers le lave-vaisselle quand Edward avait grogné son mécontentement. Elle essaya de ne pas soupirer d’impatience, et à la place elle déposa la vaisselle sur le comptoir et s’assura que le four était éteint avant de se tourner pour sortir de la cuisine. 

« Je suis désolée, Maître. Ce n’était pas mon intention de vous manquer de respect, » dit-elle doucement en marchant vers Edward. Elle était sur le point de s’agenouiller devant lui quand elle sentit ses mains sur ses bras. 

« Allons simplement nous mettre au lit, d’accord ? » 

« Bonne nuit, Maître, » murmura Bella en se rendant à l’étage, laissant à Edward le soin de vérifier l’alarme et d’éteindre les lumières au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle entra dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit. Ils avaient convenu que Bella dormirait dans la chambre de soumise quand elle portait son collier, sauf lors d’occasions spéciales, et Bella ne voulait pas présumer que cette nuit-là en était une.

Elle ne vit pas de pyjama sur son lit, aussi garda-t-elle son débardeur et son shorty en se rendant à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se laver le visage. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, elle brossa ses cheveux qui étaient tout emmêlés, mais abandonna au bout d’un moment, se contentant de les remonter en un chignon désordonné qu’elle attacha avec un élastique.

Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse, mais la pièce était vide. Bella sentit une pointe de déception. Elle voulait se blottir contre son Maître, et elle savait que c’était juste la ‘descente’ après avoir plané si haut durant la fête. Elle chassa la sensation en grimpant dans son lit. Elle éteignit les lumières et se coucha.

Allongée dans son lit, elle fixa le plafond. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la soirée ! Son Maître avait abordé plusieurs choses qu’elle voulait explorer, mais il avait été conscient de leur public et de sa timidité inhérente. Il l’avait vraiment fait paraître sous son meilleur jour !

Et en se faisant cette réflexion, Bella s’enfouit plus profondément sous les couvertures.

À suivre…


	125. Chapitre 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derniers préparatifs avant le mariage tant attendu de Bella et Edward.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 125

 

La semaine suivante fut très occupée pour Bella et Edward. Ils allèrent chez Alice et Jasper pour le traditionnel barbecue dominical avec Emmett, Rosalie, bébé Joshua, Garrett et Kate.

Les gars se tenaient autour du grill pendant que Rosalie était assise sur un sofa de jardin, sous un parasol, en train de nourrir Joshua. Elle semblait être passée maître dans l’art d’allaiter en public, le bébé allongé sur un coussin d’allaitement placé autour de sa taille, et une serviette sur son épaule pour garder sa poitrine couverte.

Alice était assise devant elle, Bella à ses côtés. Elle était bronzée et avait l’air détendue et très amoureuse alors qu’elle leur racontait sa lune de miel.

« On a passé un moment extraordinaire – une fois qu’on est sortis du lit ! » S’exclama-t-elle, et les trois autres femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, Alice, s’il te plaît dis-moi que tu n’avais pas apporté tous tes accessoires coquins ! » Rétorqua Rosalie, ce qui fit rire Bella encore plus fort.

Alice lança un regard faussement mauvais à sa belle-sœur. « Écoute, Miss ‘Fesse-moi pour la peine,’ je suis enceinte, pas stupide ! Bien sûr que nous n’avions pas pris tout notre arsenal. » Elle sourit et se tourna pour faire un clin d’œil à Bella. « Juste les trucs qui se transportent bien en voyage, tu sais, rien de très lourd. » 

Rosalie roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose au sujet des pervers. Kate et Bella trouvaient l’échange entre les deux femmes très divertissant.

Quand les rires s’apaisèrent, Alice poursuivit. « Mais sérieusement, nous avons eu les deux semaines les plus merveilleuses. Nous avons vu plein de choses et fait des tas de trucs ; nous avons nagé, et nous sommes allés dîner dans des restaurants fabuleux, et la péniche était ahurissante ! C’était comme si nous étions dans un hôtel cinq étoiles flottant ! Jasper a été merveilleux et très attentionné, il a cédé à tous mes caprices. »

Elle se tourna vers Bella. « Bella, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te dire merci personnellement pour ce que tu as fait au mariage. Je sais que Jasper t’a remerciée dans son discours, mais je voulais que tu saches que nous te sommes tous immensément reconnaissants pour la façon dont tu es intervenue et as pris le contrôle de tout ! Ma planificatrice de mariage m’a demandé ton numéro. Elle voulait savoir si un boulot dans le domaine de l’organisation de mariages t’intéresserait ; elle a dit que tu étais formidable ! »

Bella rougit de plaisir. « Tu n’as pas à me remercier, Ali, c’est ce que fait la famille, non ? Je veux dire, allons, regarde tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Avec l’appartement, au début, et quand mon travail s’est transformé en cauchemar, tu étais là, vous étiez tous là, et vous êtes intervenus pour moi, alors s’te plaît, tu n’as pas à me remercier, Tornade ! »

« Oh que si ! » Retentit la voix d’Emmett alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la table et s’asseyait à côté de Rosalie. « Ma sœur se comportait comme une folle sur tous les fronts et toi, future belle-sœur, tu as sauvé la situation ! Dieu sait ce qui serait arrivé sans ton intervention ! » 

Alice était cramoisie en hochant la tête. « Ouais, je me demande bien d’où je tiens ça ? Comme si tu n’étais pas le roi du mélo toi-même ! »

Jasper choisit ce moment-là pour interrompre la bisbille entre le frère et la sœur, demandant à Alice de tout apporter sur la table, les steaks et les côtes levées étant presque prêts.

Kate, Bella et Alice apportèrent les salades, les assiettes, les serviettes de table, les verres et les diverses boissons sur la table pendant que les gars y apportaient la viande. Rosalie s’était excusée pour aller changer Joshua. Elle fut bientôt de retour et mit le bébé endormi dans son petit lit portatif, à l’ombre d’un arbre. 

Le repas fut bruyant et rempli d’humour, à l’instar de tous leurs rassemblements, et la conversation bifurqua très vite sur le mariage imminent de Bella et d’Edward.

« Bella, quand donc sommes-nous supposées avoir notre dernier essayage ? » Demanda Kate.

« Jeudi après-midi. Esme va venir en ville avec nous, et j’ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble avant de nous y rendre. Vous allez toutes être mes demoiselles d’honneur, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle regarda les trois femmes autour de la table. 

Kate, Alice et Rosalie acquiescèrent. « Bien sûr ! C’est notre dernier mariage dans la famille, alors nous devons mettre le paquet pour le rendre mémorable ! As-tu fini par savoir où il va avoir lieu ? » S’enquit Alice.

Edward la fusilla du regard et secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Alice, je jure que… »

Elle agita la main à son intention. « Ah, je t’en prie ! Je ne vais rien dire, Edward ! C’que tu peux être geignard parfois ! Il faut que Bella sache quoi mettre dans sa valise, tu sais, cher frérot, ou bien aimerais-tu qu’elle se promène tout bonnement à poil ? »

Tout le monde regarda Edward, qui faisait semblant de réfléchir à propos de ce qu’Alice venait de dire.

« Hmmm, à poil ? Hum, laisse-moi y réfléchir… » Il se gratta le menton tandis que Bella haletait et lançait son pain dans sa direction à travers la table.

Emmett frappa dans ses mains. « À L’ATTA – »

Jasper mit sa main sur celle d’Emmett qui planait au-dessus de son assiette. « N’y. Songe. Même. Pas ! » Gronda-t-il pendant que Garrett et Edward éclataient de rire.

« Superbe imitation de Carlisle, Jazz. Tu vas faire un papa génial, » commenta Garrett.

Edward rit de nouveau en faisant un clin d’œil à Bella. « Eh bien, Bébé, contrairement à ce que semble penser ma famille, je ne veux pas que tu sois complètement prise au dépourvu, alors voici l’indice que je vais te donner : il y aura du soleil et de la baignade ! » Il se cala dans son siège et sourit en faisant un ‘high five’ à ses ‘gars.’

Bella lui lança un regard noir. « Hum ! C’est ça ! Soleil et baignade ! Tu sais quoi ? Très bien ! Tu as dit que tu organisais ce mariage, et le reste d’entre vous… » Elle regarda autour de la table et vit qu’ils affichaient tous une expression suffisante. « … êtes clairement tous dans le coup, alors Rosalie, peut-être que tu pourras m’aider à emballer tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour passer je ne sais combien de temps dans cet endroit si mystérieux ? »

Rosalie hocha la tête. « Avec plaisir, » dit-elle, et elle tira la langue à Alice qui espérait pouvoir faire une petite virée shopping !

« Est-ce que je peux choisir tes chaussures et tes sous-vêtements ? S’il te plaît ? » Demanda Alice.

Bella lui sourit. « Oui tu peux, Tornade. »

Kate secoua la tête en regardant Bella. « Je ne sais pas comment tu réussis à les suivre ! » 

« J’ai appris à seulement me battre quand je peux m’en tirer victorieuse, et je laisse aller tout le reste ! »

Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer à Air Guitar et à s’amuser. Bella aida Rosalie à donner le bain à Joshua. Elle était fascinée par la perfection du bébé. Son corps potelé et son visage adorable étaient mignons à croquer. Elle aimait son odeur et la sensation qu’il lui procurait quand elle le tenait dans ses bras. Rosalie sourit en regardant Bella câliner le bébé.

« Tu as l’air à l’aise avec un bébé dans tes bras, B. Avez-vous parlé d’avoir des enfants, Edward et toi ? »

Bella leva la tête après avoir enfoui son nez dans le cou de Joshua. Elle sourit et opina timidement. « Nous en avons parlé un peu, tu sais, rien de majeur. Nous voulons tous les deux des enfants, et nous en voulons plus qu’un, mais c’est à peu près tout. Je veux avoir les bébés d’Edward, mais pas tout de suite. Edward a ce film dont il compose la musique, et il a encore des engagements avec les autres projets, et j’ai des commandes de tableaux à réaliser, mais je veux passer du temps juste avec lui, tu sais ? Nous saurons quand ce sera le bon moment, je suppose. » Bella s’avança et embrassa les boucles noires de Joshua avant de le rendre à Rosalie.

Rosalie sourit. « C’est super d’avoir ce temps ensemble, et c’est important, mais n’attends pas trop, d’accord ? Je veux dire, c’est si facile de se laisser prendre dans le tourbillon de la vie, et avant que tu ne le réalises, le temps a filé. Mais commençons par ton mariage ! »

ooo

Bella essayait de ne pas paniquer. Ses mains étaient moites et elle pouvait les sentir trembler sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Edward qui était en train de parler au téléphone.

« … Non, nous sommes en route vers l’aéroport maintenant, maman. Est-ce que tout est… Bon, eh bien, ça semble être super. On se voit plus tard. D’accord, maman, je lui dirai. » Edward déposa son téléphone et attrapa la main froide et moite de Bella.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella opina légèrement en regardant par la fenêtre. « Ouais, ça va. Je suppose que c’est juste le trac. »

Edward tira sur sa main. « Viens ici, Bébé. »

Bella se déplaça sur le siège et se blottit volontiers dans ses bras.

Il embrassa le côté de sa tête, ses mains caressant doucement son corps.

« Je t’ai promis que ça n’allait pas être une grosse affaire, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il tranquillement.

Bella acquiesça.

« Et j’ai tenu ma promesse. Les seuls représentants des médias qui seront présents sont Jeff et Jamie. Jamie va écrire un petit entrefilet pour Vanity Fair, et Jeff va prendre les photos. Il va en publier quelques-unes avec l’article, et les autres seront pour nous. À part eux, il n’y aura que les amis et la famille. Je le promets. On forme une équipe, pas vrai ? Vers l’infini, et plus loin encore ! » Lança-t-il.

Bella sourit en touchant le bracelet d’Edward. « Ouais, on est une équipe, Sparky. Parfois j’ai envie de me pincer pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas. Qui aurait cru, ce jour où tu t’es jeté devant ma voiture à Florence, dans ton beau smoking, que nous serions sur le point de nous marier moins d’un an plus tard ? »

Edward gloussa, et il pencha la tête de manière à ce que sa bouche soit tout près de son oreille. « Et qui aurait cru que cette artiste effrontée à la langue bien acérée, qui n’avait pas peur de dire le fond de sa pensée, serait ma parfaite soumise ? »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Et que cet acteur arrogant et sans le sou serait le Maître parfait pour moi ? » Murmura-t-elle en retour.

Edward rit de plus belle. « Ouais, je ne peux pas croire que je n’avais pas un foutu rond sur moi ! Alice était une terrible assistante ! »

Bella hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « Eh bien, elle faisait de son mieux, mais je sais que tu étais un client difficile à accommoder ! »

Edward enfonça ses doigts dans ses côtes, la faisant se tortiller et remuer sur son siège. « Un client difficile, hein ? Eh bien nous verrons plus tard comment je peux être difficile, Fillette ! » Grogna-t-il.

Bella rit bruyamment. « Oh Sparky ! Ce sera tellement amusant d’être mariée à toi ! »

« Attends de voir quand nous serons dans la salle de jeux, Fillette, » la menaça Edward d’un ton espiègle. Ils avaient décidé de suspendre les séances de jeu jusqu’à leur retour à la maison.

« Ce sera Mme Fillette pour vous, Monsieur ! » 

Edward mit sa main sur la joue de Bella. « Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? »

Elle fit signe que oui, mais Edward secoua la tête. « Dis-le. »

« Je t’aime. »

« Me fais-tu confiance ? » Bella ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de l’intensité de ses yeux émeraude, qui semblaient brûler d’un feu intérieur.

« Avec ma vie, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Alors fais-moi confiance avec notre mariage. Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour faire de cette journée l’un des plus beaux jours de notre vie. »

Bella prit la joue d’Edward en coupe dans sa paume. « Tu l’as déjà fait, Sparky. Le premier jour où tu m’as embrassée, la première fois où tu m’as fait l’amour, la première fois où tu m’as mis mon collier, chaque fois que tu me touches ou que tu me souris, tu rends cette journée mémorable. »

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au petit aérodrome, Bella vit l’avion privé qui les attendait. « Où allons-nous, Edward ? »

Edward sourit. « Tu vas le découvrir bien assez vite, » dit-il énigmatiquement.

Le vol jusqu’à Reno se déroula tout en douceur, sans incident. Bella garda le visage collé au hublot pour voir où ils allaient, mais elle n’eut aucune idée de leur destination jusqu’à ce que le pilote parle à Edward via l’interphone.

« M. Cullen, nous allons atterrir dans vingt minutes. Il fait beau mais pas trop chaud à Reno, Monsieur. Je vous prierais de boucler votre ceinture. »

Bella regarda Edward. « Reno ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est venus faire au Nevada ? »

Edward sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil. « Tu verras. »

Quand l’avion se posa, Bella fut heureuse de voir Anderson qui les attendait à côté d’une limousine. Elle lui sourit alors qu’il ouvrait la portière pour elle.

« Andy, où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle d’un ton enjôleur.

Anderson était content de porter ses lunettes aviateur quand il rencontra le regard sévère d’Edward. Il reporta ses yeux sur la femme menue qui se tenait devant lui et lui adressa un faible sourire. « Je n’ai pas le droit de vous le dire, Mlle Swan. Si je parle, je devrai vous tuer. » Il retroussa le côté de sa bouche en ouvrant prestement sa porte.

Bella le dévisagea, estomaquée. « Maintenant tu as un sens de l’humour ? Maintenant ? Après tout ce temps, maintenant tu veux prendre parti ? Très bien ! Très bien, Anderson, je vois comment c’est. » Bella fit des signes de guillemets avec ses doigts. « Je vois que le ‘Club des Mecs’ est en vie et qu’il se porte très bien à Sausalito, mais laisse-moi te dire… hmph… » Edward se mit à rire en mettant une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de sa taille.

Il la poussa gentiment dans la limousine en lançant un petit sourire narquois à Anderson. « Bien joué, Andy, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » 

Anderson ferma la portière et regarda Brian qui se tenait à côté de celle du conducteur.

« Elle va te rendre la vie misérable pour cette petite infraction, mon vieux ! » S’esclaffa Brian alors qu’Anderson lui faisait un doigt d’honneur, grognant avant de s’engouffrer dans la voiture. 

« Tu peux bien rire, enfoiré, tu es le garde du corps d’Edward ! »

Anderson et Brian étaient très touchés qu’Edward et Bella aient tous les deux insisté pour qu’ils assistent au mariage et à la réception. Bella n’avait pas arrêté de leur dire qu’ils pouvaient être accompagnés, mais ils se sentaient tous les deux à l’aise de venir seuls.

Edward rit en voyant Bella regarder par une fenêtre, puis jeter un coup d’œil par la fenêtre opposée, essayant de découvrir où ils allaient. Elle était comme un chiot en route vers sa nouvelle maison ! Elle grimpa partout à l’arrière de la limousine dans une tentative de voir où ils se trouvaient. Elle obtint finalement un indice lorsqu’ils retraversèrent en Californie et qu’elle vit les indications pour se rendre à Lake Tahoe.

Elle laissa échapper un cri d’excitation, manquant de faire faire une embardée à Brian. Il baissa précipitamment la vitre qui le séparait des passagers. « Est-ce que tout va bien derrière, M. Cull… » Le reste de sa phrase demeura en suspens alors que dans son rétroviseur il voyait Bella monter sur Edward qui était étendu sur la banquette arrière, et l’embrasser partout où ses lèvres pouvaient l’atteindre. 

Brian était écarlate en tâtonnant les boutons sur le tableau de bord. La vitre ! La vitre ! Où diable est le foutu bouton de la partition ? Ici ! Dieu merci !

Il marmonna pour lui-même « … Ces putains de véhicules… » et s’empressa de refermer la partition pendant qu’Anderson riait sous cape. Bien fait pour toi !

ooo

Bella était installée à califourchon sur les genoux d’Edward et elle avait ses mains autour de son cou pour maintenir son visage immobile alors qu’elle le bombardait de questions, chacune plus farfelue que la précédente, si bien qu’Edward ne pouvait pas arrêter de pouffer de rire. 

Pouffer de rire ! T’es une telle lavette, Cullen ! Songea-t-il, mais alors que ses yeux balayaient le visage rougi et enjoué de Bella, il eut l’impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Ouais, je suis une lavette – elle me possède jusqu’à la moelle !

« Maintenant dis-moi, Edwarrrrrd ! » Geignit-elle. « Je sais que nous n’allons pas chez Kate et Garrett car je ne reconnais pas du tout cette partie du lac, alors où allons-nous ? Nous nous marions demain, Edward ! Demain ! Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure nous allons nous marier ! » Elle tapa ses petites mains sur les joues d’Edward tandis qu’elle approchait son visage du sien. « C’est sérieux, maintenant DIS-LE MOI !!! »

« Arrête de t’énerver, femme ! On y est presque ! » Railla-t-il.

Ils avaient passé une énorme grille d’entrée quelques minutes auparavant, et ils roulaient maintenant sur une route sinueuse qui coupait à travers la forêt avant de bifurquer, et le véhicule commença à ralentir.

« Regarde, nous sommes arrivés, » dit-il en lui montrant l’endroit à travers les vitres teintées.

Bella fronça les sourcils alors que la limousine se garait devant un bâtiment en bois à l’intérieur duquel elle pouvait voir plusieurs voitures. Le deuxième étage du bâtiment semblait abriter des appartements.

Elle prit silencieusement la main d’Edward en sortant de la limousine et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en apercevant le lac Tahoe à proximité. Il y avait une plage et une jetée qui semblait s’étirer à l’infini sur le lac. De l’autre côté, Bella vit la forêt qui les entourait.

Edward fit pivoter Bella vers la grande structure qui formait un angle droit avec les garages.

Bella haleta. Le bâtiment en bois de trois étages ressemblait à un chalet suisse au design moderne. La façade de l’immeuble avait des doubles fenêtres qui s’élevaient jusqu’à la corniche en forme de A du toit. On aurait dit que la maison en pierre et en bois était façonnée à même les rochers et la forêt. 

Bella se tourna vers Edward. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Edward sourit. « Bienvenue à Isle Esme. »

« Isle Esme ? » Fit-elle en sourcillant.

« Le domaine appartient aux oncles Nick et Ernie, et j’ai pensé que ce serait l’endroit idéal pour se marier. Je suis tombé amoureux des lieux dès la première fois que nous y sommes venus. Ce qu’il y a de bien, c’est qu’il y a assez de place pour loger tout le monde, et c’est complètement privé ! » Edward se pencha et embrassa Bella. Elle gémit et approfondit le baiser avec avidité.

« Je pense que ça suffit, Isabella Marie ! » Bella ouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant la voix de son père derrière elle.

Elle s’écarta d’Edward et se retourna. Charlie se tenait debout sur le perron, dévisageant Edward, et le reste de leur famille était rassemblé derrière lui.

« Charlie ! Ça t’embête ? » Souffla Bella, les joues brûlantes d’embarras.

Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et reporta son attention sur sa fille. « Oui ça m’embête. Pouvez-vous arrêter de vous tripoter pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, s’il vous plaît ? Il y a des choses à faire, jeune fille, et il n’y a pas de temps pour… ceci… »

Edward rit doucement, mais se tut quand le regard glacial de Charlie rencontra le sien. 

Sue et Esme sauvèrent la mise quand elles s’avancèrent, Sue posant une main sur le bras de Charlie et lui lançant un regard de mise en garde qu’il reconnut comme voulant dire qu’il marchait sur un terrain miné.

Esme embrassa la joue de son fils en vitesse avant de serrer Bella très fort. « N’écoute pas ton père, Bella. Il est grognon depuis deux jours ! Entre, et laisse-moi te faire faire une visite des lieux ! »

Edward zieuta Charlie avec méfiance en saluant le reste de sa famille. Il étreignit son père et murmura, « Qu’est-ce qui ronge Charlie comme ça ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête en réprimandant sa progéniture. « La même chose qui bouffait mes entrailles quand ta sœur s’est mariée, Fiston. Un jour, quand tu seras prêt à donner ta fille à un autre homme, tu comprendras enfin. » 

Edward se tourna vers Charlie et lui tendit la main. « Bonjour, Chef, » dit-il de manière aussi peu menaçante que possible tandis qu’Emmett et Jasper l’observaient avec amusement.

Charlie regarda sa main comme s’il s’agissait d’un serpent à sonnette avant que Sue ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il sortit sa main à regret pour prendre celle d’Edward. « Edward, » grinça-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Edward retira prestement sa main. Son futur beau-père avait la poigne d’un lutteur ! Il entra dans la maison en secouant sa main pour essayer de la désengourdir.

Emmett et Jasper souriaient comme des idiots en lui emboîtant le pas. « Tu vas y goûter, E ! Le paternel de Bella est devenu dingue au cours des derniers jours ! Il a menacé de nous tirer dessus parce qu’on parlait de passer une soirée divertissante avec toi ! »

Jasper renchérit. « Ouais, et Sue ne sait pas s’il plaisantait ou s’il était sérieux, je veux dire, il se peut qu’il ait réellement apporté son fusil avec lui ! »

Charlie commença à marcher à l’intérieur, mais il fut stoppé par la poigne solide de sa femme sur son bras.

Il soupira et roula des yeux en se tournant pour faire face à Sue.

« Charles Swan, tu es complètement ridicule ! Je vais te traiter de la même manière que j’avais l’habitude de traiter Seth quand il avait cinq ans et qu’il se comportait comme tu le fais en ce moment ! Tu vas passer le reste de la soirée dans ta chambre si tu ne peux pas te montrer aimable envers tout le monde, et ça inclut le futur époux de ta fille, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Charlie baissa les yeux sur Sue depuis son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Elle avait l’air si petite comparée à lui, mais son ton sévère le faisait frémir. Les adolescents de sa classe ne lui donnaient jamais de fil à retordre, et ce n’était pas étonnant.

Charlie rouspéta pendant un moment, mais finalement et à contrecœur, il croisa le regard sombre et inébranlable de Sue. « D’accord ! D’accord ! Je vais bien me comporter ! » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Sue réprima un sourire. « Et tu vas être gentil avec Edward, et tu ne le menaceras pas de l’enterrer dans la forêt ? »

Charlie souffla et acquiesça. « Oui, je vais être gentil avec Edward… » Sue le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Ok ! Je ne le menacerai d’aucune façon, mais il a intérêt à ne pas mettre ses mains sur mon bébé avant de lui avoir passé l’anneau au doigt ! » 

Sue savait que c’était le mieux qu’elle pouvait attendre de son mari.

Elle lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. « Bon garçon. Maintenant si tu es vraiment gentil, peut-être que nous pourrons filer en douce pendant un petit bout de temps cet après-midi… »

Cela fit sourire Charlie. « Bébé, je vais être tellement gentil que tu vas me supplier de faire une ‘sieste’ avec toi… » Dit-il en attirant Sue contre lui. Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie, et être marié à Sue était comme se réveiller le matin de Noël tous les jours. Elle l’aimait et elle n’avait pas peur de l’inonder de son amour à chaque tournant. Charlie était comme une éponge qui avait été abandonnée au soleil. Il absorbait chaque sourire, chaque contact, chaque mot d’amour et de tendresse dont elle le comblait. Toute la ville de Forks bourdonnait des conversations des gens qui n’en revenaient pas de voir combien le Chef avait changé depuis que Sue et lui avaient convolé en justes noces. Tous les jours on pouvait le voir sourire et bavarder, oui, bavarder avec les habitants de la ville !

Il souriait aux gens au lieu de grogner et de bougonner. Il engageait même des conversations ! Oui, les habitants de la ville de Forks étaient tous vraiment reconnaissants envers la belle enseignante pour avoir épousé le Chef de la Police.

Pendant ce temps, Bella faisait le tour de la maison principale du domaine. Elle était complètement sous le charme de l’immense demeure. Chaque pièce était plus époustouflante que la précédente. Les salons, la salle de récréation, la magnifique cuisine, la salle de cinéma… Bella demanda à Edward pourquoi ils n’en avaient pas une chez eux, et il prit note de regarder les plans.

Les oncles étaient arrivés, bien entendu, et ils rougirent tous les deux quand Bella les étreignit et les remercia de leur avoir donné la permission, à Edward et à elle ainsi qu’à leurs invités, d’envahir leur superbe propriété.

Hormis le fait que l’oncle Ernie essaya de tâter son cul, ils se montrèrent tous les deux sous leur meilleur jour parce qu’Esme les avait menacés plus tôt dans la journée.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés sauf Stanley, Bernice, Paul et Emily, qui prendraient l’avion plus tard dans la journée.

Bella et Edward se virent à peine avant d’être assis ensemble à l’heure du déjeuner. Celui-ci fut servi sur la grande terrasse qui occupait tout l’arrière de la maison et donnait sur le côté ouest du lac Tahoe. Riley était arrivé avec Arielle, et Bella fut heureuse de constater qu’ils avaient l’air en très bons termes l’un avec l’autre. Elle le mentionna à Arielle et sourit alors que la jeune femme rougissait et avouait qu’ils étaient sortis ensemble à quelques reprises après sa dernière exposition à New York.

« Il me plaît, » murmura-t-elle à Bella, qui rit doucement.

« Eh bien, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C’est un homme très sympathique, et il est beau garçon en plus ! »

Bella fut également contente de voir qu’Esme et Carlisle avaient invité le manager de Cullen Crest, Dean, sa femme Jill et leur fille Jessie, qui s’était accaparée toute l’attention de Seth.

Bella et Seth restaient en contact en s’appelant toutes les semaines, aussi savait-elle que l’amitié était en train de fleurir entre Jessie et lui.

Tous les deux avaient fait une demande d’admission à l’Université de Californie à Berkeley ainsi qu’à quelques autres universités de la Côte Ouest.

Seth voulait étudier le droit et il avait dit à Bella que Jessie voulait suivre l’exemple de son père et devenir vigneronne. 

Edward s’assit à côté de Bella et sa main trouva immédiatement la sienne sur sa jambe sous la table. Elle soupira légèrement et Edward sentit son corps se détendre un peu. Ils avaient tous les deux été bannis de la suite des maîtres quand Alice les avait informés avec suffisance que celle-ci était ‘en construction’, quoi qu’elle ait voulu dire, mais Edward se doutait bien qu’Alice était en train de faire des merveilles, tel qu’elle le lui avait promis.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon Amour ? » Demanda-t-il doucement alors que Bella sirotait nerveusement son eau.

« C’est un peu accablant d’avoir tous nos amis et notre famille autour de nous en même temps, mais ça va, » murmura-t-elle en retour.

Edward était ravi de voir que ses copains d’université et leurs compagnes semblaient bien s’entendre avec Emmett, Rosalie, Kate et Garrett. Edward avait été avisé par sa sœur tyrannique que son enterrement de vie de garçon de même que l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella auraient lieu ce soir et qu’il allait dormir avec la plupart des gars dans l’un des cottages d’invités, pendant que sa future épouse passerait la nuit avec Alice.

La fête pour Bella allait avoir lieu dans l’un des salons, pendant qu’Edward allait avoir la sienne dans la salle de récréation/bar. 

Le mariage allait avoir lieu à 18h30 le lendemain soir. Le soleil n’allait pas se coucher avant 20h30, aussi profiteraient-ils de deux heures du soleil de fin de journée.

Edward et Bella rencontrèrent le pasteur qui allait effectuer la cérémonie. C’était un ami de leur pasteur à Napa, et il avait tout arrangé pour Edward. La licence de mariage avait été obtenue, et toute la paperasse avait été soumise et approuvée, mais le Pasteur Downey avait insisté pour rencontrer le jeune couple une fois avant de célébrer leur union. 

La rencontre eut lieu à la maison du révérend, qui était commodément située à côté de sa petite église rustique. Le pasteur était un gentleman dans la force de l’âge qui ne soumit Edward et Bella à aucun sermon ni regards désapprobateurs. Au lieu de cela, il leur demanda comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, ce qu’ils aimaient chez l’autre, et la valeur qu’ils attribuaient au mariage. Alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de partir, le Pasteur Downey leur serra la main et leur sourit.

« Je peux voir à quel point vous vous aimez l’un l’autre, et combien vous avez de respect et d’estime l’un pour l’autre, et c’est très important dans un mariage. L’argent rend la vie plus facile, mais la gloire et la fortune sont éphémères, alors si les pierres angulaires de votre relation ne sont pas solides, les tempêtes de la vie peuvent vous déchirer. Ça m’a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux, et je vous reverrai demain. »

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Edward attrapa la main de Bella. « Viendrais-tu quelque part avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il. « J’ai juste besoin d’être seul avec toi pendant un moment. »

Bella acquiesça avec empressement.

Ils s’étaient rendus à la rencontre prénuptiale dans l’une des jeeps qui étaient entreposées dans les garages à Isle Esme pour pouvoir se balader hors de la route, et Edward déposa Brian à la résidence principale avant de prendre les commandes du véhicule et de s’éloigner des bâtiments en empruntant l’un de ces sentiers perdus dans la nature qui avaient été tracés au fil du temps. Ils roulèrent parallèlement au rivage pendant un certain temps avant qu’Edward ne se gare à côté d’un petit ruisseau qui se jetait dans le lac. Edward et Bella descendirent de la jeep, et Bella fut contente qu’Edward ait insisté pour qu’elle enfile une paire de bottes de randonnée légères avec son jeans Capri et sa blouse paysanne bleu pâle, car ils durent sauter par-dessus le ruisseau pour se diriger vers un amoncellement de rochers qui trônaient sur le rivage.

Edward s’assit sur un gros rocher plat et attira Bella à ses côtés. Il l’entoura de ses bras et ils demeurèrent là pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, se contentant d’admirer le plan d’eau et les diverses activités qui s’y déroulaient. Bella avait la tête appuyée sur l’épaule d’Edward, et au bout d’un moment elle s’allongea et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Edward joua avec les mèches chocolat et acajou qui tombaient comme de la soie liquide sur ses cuisses.

Bella soupira de contentement. « C’est tellement beau ici, que ça ne semble pas réel. Je ne pense pas m’être jamais sentie autant en paix et… heureuse avant dans ma vie. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, je suis seulement venu ici trois fois, entre autres avec ma famille quand j’étais plus jeune. Nous sommes venus passer l’été ici quand j’avais environ quatorze ans. Mon père travaillait vraiment dur à l’hôpital, et Em, Ali et moi rendions ma mère folle à la maison. Je pense que c’est la seule fois où elle s’est montrée prête à supporter les conneries des oncles ; il fallait qu’elle nous envoie nous évader dans de grands espaces. Je n’oublierai jamais cet été là, ça a été formidable. J’ai passé des heures à faire de l’escalade et de la randonnée pédestre avec les oncles. Nous avons fait du canoë, nous nous sommes baignés, nous avons exploré tous les coins et recoins de cet endroit ! La fois suivante, je suis venu seul ; c’est quand l’histoire au sujet de Rosalie et moi a fait les tabloïds. J’avais besoin de réfléchir et de m’éloigner de tout le monde, et j’ai passé de longues heures à marcher et à sauter de rocher en rocher le long de cette rive. Et la dernière fois c’était avec Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, juste avant qu’il soit déployé outremer. Cet endroit a toujours été spécial pour moi. Je pense que c’est à cause du nom ; les oncles ont donné le prénom d’Esme au domaine quand ils l’ont acheté il y a trente ans, parce qu’ils aimaient beaucoup leur nièce et voulaient lui montrer leur soutien quand ses parents l’ont jetée à la rue. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés et n’ont jamais eu d’enfants, et je pense qu’ils nous considèrent comme les leurs, tu sais. »

Bella se redressa. Edward avait enlevé ses chaussures et il descendit du rocher et déposa Bella sur le sol. Elle enleva ses bottes et le regarda pendant un moment alors qu’il se penchait et examinait les galets avant d’en ramasser quelques-uns et de les faire ricocher à la surface de l’eau.

Elle sourit, parce que faire ricocher les roches était l’un de ses passe-temps favoris lorsqu’elle était enfant. Chaque fois qu’elle commençait à s’ennuyer à la pêche, Charlie lui faisait ramasser quelques galets, puis il rangeait son attirail, et Bella et lui faisaient ricocher les pierres sur l’eau et mangeaient des sandwiches au beurre d’arachide et à la confiture.

« Mais pourquoi ont-ils acheté une propriété si foutrement vaste ? » S’enquit-elle en ramassant ses propres galets, qu’elle fit à son tour ricocher sur l’eau.

« Dieu seul le sait, Bella. Mes oncles font beaucoup de folies. Ils possèdent des propriétés partout aux États-Unis, y compris un ranch de chevaux pleinement opérationnel au Texas, un ranch de bétail dans le Montana, et une patinoire dans le Minnesota. Ils ont même des biens immobiliers en Alaska ! Alors ne me demande pas, et pour l’amour du ciel, ne leur demande JAMAIS POURQUOI ils font quelque chose – il y aura probablement une raison tordue, malsaine, illégale ou perverse derrière leurs actions, et nous avons appris il y a longtemps que nous ne voulons pas la connaître ! » Rétorqua Edward, et Bella se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Eh bien, je trouve qu’ils sont chou ! Je pense que Nick a essayé de me pincer le cul ce matin, » dit-elle, et Edward grogna.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ce devait être Ernest. Il aime les fesses. Nick préfère les nichons ! »

« Comme toi ! » Répliqua Bella.

« Tu devrais juste être reconnaissante que ce soit tout ce qu’il ait tenté de faire ! Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer. Tu es sûre que ça ira ce soir ? Nous pourrions juste dire à tout le monde de laisser faire la tradition, et nous éclipser quelque part, » suggéra Edward avec un sourire malicieux en mettant ses mains sur sa taille pour la soulever du rocher, mais au lieu de la déposer sur la grève, il l’attira contre son corps.

Bella gémit langoureusement. Ils s’étaient abstenus de faire l’amour pendant les cinq derniers jours afin de ‘rehausser l’expérience’ de leur nuit de noces, mais deux jours après avoir pris cette décision, Bella avait constaté qu’elle se réveillait chaque matin enroulée comme une vigne autour du corps d’Edward ! La tension sexuelle entre eux était si intense que Bella était mouillée en permanence, et Edward était obligé de prendre deux ou trois douches froides par jour. Bella pouvait sentir son érection contre l’apex de ses cuisses et elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il la repousse en étouffant un juron.

« Putain Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J’ai juste envie de te jeter sur le sol et de te baiser sauvagement ! » S’exclama Edward en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dans un état de grande agitation.

Bella voulait pleurer. Elle aurait accepté n’importe quoi en ce moment. Soudain, un groupe d’adolescents dans un canot rama non loin d’eux, et les jeunes sifflèrent à leur intention.

« HEY, MONSIEUR, PAS DEVANT LES ENFANTS ! »

« TROUVEZ-VOUS DONC UNE CHAMBRE ! »

Edward se retourna vivement pour leur crier quelque chose en retour, mais il perdit pied, et sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva affalé dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille. Bella le regarda bouche bée, en état de choc, avant de commencer à glousser. Ses gloussements et ses reniflements se changèrent en éclats de rire alors que les adolescents riaient tellement qu’on aurait dit que leur embarcation allait chavirer à tout moment !

Bella riait tellement fort elle aussi qu’elle ne vit pas la main d’Edward jaillir pour agripper sa cheville, et il la tira brusquement vers lui.

Bien entendu, l’équilibre de Bella représentant un défi dans les meilleures des circonstances, elle atterrit dans la flaque, à côté d’Edward. Il s’assura qu’elle n’avait pas heurté sa tête et l’attira contre sa poitrine, les faisant tous les deux basculer en arrière.

Bella laissa échapper un cri d’indignation en commençant à éclabousser le visage, les cheveux et la poitrine d’Edward. 

Edward ne pouvait jamais la laisser avoir le dernier mot, aussi lui rendit-il la pareille, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds. À la fin ils se retrouvèrent à moitié couchés dans l’eau peu profonde, rigolant et échangeant des baisers.

Bella se pencha pour lui donner un gros baiser bien baveux. « Je t’aime tellement, Sparky, » murmura-t-elle, mais tout à coup, le calme fut rompu par un sifflement strident, et une voix familière s’écria, « HEY, NICKY ! DIS À CHARLIE QUE JE LES AI TROUVÉS ! ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE FORNIQUER DANS LE LAC !!! »

Bella et Edward se remuèrent comme si on leur avait tiré dessus. Ils s’écartèrent vivement l’un de l’autre, mais le sable mou et glissant du lac faisait que leurs pieds s’enfonçaient, si bien que même s’ils essayaient de se relever, ils continuèrent de barboter comme deux bambins de trois ans dans une pataugeoire.

Ernest, quant à lui, n’avait jamais autant ri de sa vie !

Quand il avait aperçu les deux jeunes gens, il avait dû admettre qu’ils étaient très mignons ensemble, et s’il était tout à fait honnête, ils étaient excitants à regarder !

Cette Isabella a une très jolie paire de jambes, et un cul à faire damner tous les saints du paradis ! Il savait que Nick serait jaloux d’avoir manqué le spectacle de son top humide moulé à ses seins ; son frère avait toujours été un amateur de seins… eh bien, il pourrait lui raconter en détail plus tard… Il renifla de nouveau.

« ISABELLA SWAN, SORS DE L’EAU TOUT DE SUITE ! » Bella se traîna hors de l’eau peu profonde quand elle entendit le mugissement de son père derrière eux.

« Oh merde ! » Marmonna Edward en soupirant profondément avant de se lever. Quand il se retourna, il lança un regard noir à ses oncles, qui se tapaient dans le dos mutuellement en hurlant de rire.

Bella se tenait debout avec une couverture autour des épaules. Elle fusillait son père du regard tout en luttant pour se débarrasser de l’épaisse étoffe. Charlie la dévisageait, les bras croisés. Seth se tenait derrière lui, et Edward était quelque peu amusé de voir qu’il avait les bras croisés exactement de la même manière que son beau-père. Si Edward n’avait pas su, il aurait pensé qu’ils étaient père et fils. Le cri indigné de Bella le ramena sur terre.

« Charlie ! Arrête ça ! Je vais bien ! Bon sang, Edward et moi avions juste besoin de… » Débuta-t-elle, mais il eut vite fait de l’interrompre.

Il regarda au-dessus de sa tête. « J’suis sûr que c’était l’idée d’Edward ! »

Bella secoua la tête en lançant un regard outré à son père. « Ah, s’te plaît ! Lâche-moi un peu ! C’est le jour avant mon mariage, papa ! Et maintenant tu veux jouer les papas-poules parce qu’on a échangé quelques baisers ? Ne me fais pas chier ! » 

Edward était allé ramasser leurs chaussures et il s’avança lentement vers la petite foule qui s’était réunie autour d’eux. Garrett, Emmett, Ben, Peter et Jasper ricanaient entre eux tandis qu’Alice, Kate, Tia et Charlotte riaient comme des adolescentes, Sue et Esme observant la scène avec perplexité.

« Bella, Edward, vous devez retourner à la maison, prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements chauds ! Nous ne voulons pas que vous attrapiez un rhume la veille de votre mariage ! » Dit Esme. 

« Bella, tu peux revenir avec nous, et Emmett, reconduis ta fratrie. Carlisle, occupe-toi de ramener Charlie, pour qu’il ne soit pas tenté de tuer Edward avant que nous ayons conduit ces deux-là à l’autel ! » Aboya-t-elle comme un commandant des Forces armées expérimenté, et tout le monde s’empressa de lui obéir.

Bella lança un regard rempli de désir à Edward. « À plus tard, » murmura-t-elle tristement alors qu’elle se faisait entraîner loin de lui.

Charlie rétrécit les yeux en dévisageant Edward. « Je t’ai à l’œil, mon garçon ! » Gronda-t-il avant que Carlisle ne le ramène à la jeep empruntée par Edward, avec les oncles qui continuaient de glousser et de ricaner.

Finalement, il ne resta plus qu’Edward, Emmett, et leurs amis. Edward jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui semblait sur le point d’éclater. Il soupira, résigné. « Dis-le, Emmett, tu sais que tu en meurs d’envie ! » 

« Baiser au grand jour, mec ? Au milieu du lac Tahoe ? Super façon de ne pas te faire remarquer, Eddie ! » 

Peter et Ben acquiescèrent. « Ouais, Floppy, tu as l’air un peu pressé là, mon pote ! Son papa va te tirer entre les yeux avant la fin de la nuit ! » Commenta gaiement Peter. 

Edward leva les mains. « Premièrement, nous n’étions pas en train de nous envoyer en l’air ! Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser, avec nos vêtements ! Et nous vivons ensemble, bon sang de merde, qu’est-ce qu’il croit que nous faisons ? Que nous jouons à Twister ? »

Emmett frappa soudainement dans ses mains. « C’est une idée DE GÉNIE – jouons à Twister ! »

Tout le monde poussa un gémissement, mais Emmett ne se laissa pas dissuader. « Oh allez, ça va être tellement amusant ! Nous pouvons choisir des équipes et… »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas jouer à Twister avec toi, mec ! Je ne tiens pas à être aussi intime que ça avec toi, trouduc ! Ta main entre mes jambes ? Certainement pas ! »

« Est-ce qu’on peut avoir des stripteaseuses ? S’il te plaît ? Aucun de nous n’a eu de stripteaseuses pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, allez Edward, faisons venir des stripteaseuses ! » Implora Emmett alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le SUV en attente.

« Emmett ! Réfléchis avec ton cerveau pendant une minute au lieu de te laisser mener par ta BITE ! Le père de Bella veut me tuer, et tout ça parce que je l’ai embrassée, alors que crois-tu qu’il me fera s’il me trouve en compagnie de stripteaseuses ? » Edward frémit à cette pensée.

Les gars échangèrent un regard, qu’Edward ne vit pas car il était en train de monter dans le véhicule.

Emmett fit un signe de tête à ses acolytes. « Virée en voiture, » dit-il en ouvrant à peine la bouche. Ils approuvèrent en montant à leur tour dans le SUV.

Bella s’assit dans le coin de la jeep alors que tout le monde s’empilait derrière elle dans l’habitacle. Esme roula jusqu’à la maison principale, et Bella fut reconduite dans la chambre d’invités qu’elle allait partager avec Alice cette nuit-là. Ignorant tout le monde, elle ouvrit les robinets de la douche et entra dans la cabine pour laver ses cheveux et se nettoyer. Elle prit son temps, voulant rester seule aussi longtemps que possible.

Elle aimait sa famille et ses amis, mais c’étaient les gens les plus fouineurs et intrusifs qu’elle connaissait, songea-t-elle en finissant sa toilette.

Elle vit qu’un peignoir blanc avec les mots ‘Jeune mariée’ brodés en lettres bleu clair dans le dos avait été disposé sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, avec une paire de pantoufles assortie.

Alice.

Bella sourit en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette et en les brossant. Elle enfila le peignoir et les pantoufles et retourna dans la chambre.

Esme et Sue l’attendaient avec un plateau chargé d’une théière, de tasses en porcelaine, d’un pot à lait, d’un sucrier et d’une assiette de biscuits.

Bella s’avança dans la pièce et s’assit sur le bord d’un des lits.

Sue lui sourit tandis qu’Esme versait le thé. « Il faut que tu pardonnes à Charlie, Bells. Ça fait deux semaines qu’il est impossible ! C’est comme si tout à coup il s’était réveillé un matin et qu’il avait réalisé que sa ‘petite fille’ allait se marier. Depuis ce constat, il a acheté tous les magazines à potins qui font le moindrement allusion à toi, ou à Edward, ou aux Cullen. Il a forcé Seth à vérifier différents sites web, jusqu’à ce que je les trouve un soir dans le bureau, et que je les vire tous les deux et que je leur interdise d’utiliser l’ordinateur pendant un mois ! Il a fait des recherches sur le passé des Cullen, remontant trois générations ! » Elle regarda Esme. « Je suis désolée, Esme… »

Esme fit un geste de la main. « Je t’en prie, chère ! J’ai enduré la même chose avec Carlisle il y a un mois. Il a été d’humeur massacrante pendant des semaines, et pas une seule fois n’a-t-il avoué qu’il avait un problème avec le fait qu’Alice allait se marier. Pas une seule fois ! Chaque fois que je lui demandais ce qui n’allait pas, il me balançait une excuse farfelue concernant son travail, jusqu’au jour du mariage, et même là, ce n’est pas avant que nous nous soyons mis au lit la nuit venue qu’il s’est permis de pleurer. Les hommes sont tellement bêtes ! » 

Sue opina. « Je sais ! Et bien entendu, Seth n’a pas arrêté de se moquer de lui en le traitant de bébé ! Ça fait grogner Charlie, et il se cache encore plus ! J’ai caché les clés de la remise à outils, parce que notre herbe était coupée tous les jours, et même les voisins se plaignaient. Mme Brown est rentrée chez elle l’autre jour et Charlie avait peint son salon. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit peint ! Cette femme est asthmatique, et les vapeurs de la peinture l’ont rendue malade ! »

Bella se changea dans son survêtement ‘Propriété d’Edward’, sous le regard horrifié de Sue. « Bella, ton père va pisser dans son pantalon s’il te voit dans ça ! »

Bella et Esme se mirent à rire, et elles se rendirent dans la salle où la fête pour Bella avait lieu.

Bientôt, les autres femmes se joignirent à elles. Quelqu’un alla chercher un iPod pendant que quelqu’un d’autre allait faire un raid dans la cave à vin, et ce ne fut pas long avant que le vin rouge et le vin blanc ne coulent à flots tandis que l’une après l’autre, les femmes s’échangeaient des anecdotes amusantes au sujet des hommes. Quelqu’un commença à danser, et on augmenta le volume du iPod.

Carlisle demanda au chef cuisinier et à sa brigade de faire une montagne de pizza, qui fut livrée à chacun des lieux où la fête battait son plein.

Les gars s’étaient réunis dans la salle de récréation à l’étage. Ils écoutèrent le bruit des femmes qui riaient, dansaient, et bavardaient, avant qu’Emmett ne secoue la tête. « Pathétique ! On ne peut pas permettre aux gonzesses d’avoir une fête plus relevée que la nôtre ! Jazz ! Fais jouer de la musique ! Papa, à quand l’alcool ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de bon à boire dans cette énorme maison… désolé, Charlie, Seth ! »

Charlie agita la main. « Allez-y, ma liste ne fait qu’allonger, Emmett, » dit-il. Seth secoua la tête et ricana.

« Liste ? Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte, Seth ? » Edward se tourna vers son futur beau-frère.

Seth rit, mais déguisa son rire en quinte de toux. « Le vieux a dressé une liste de toutes les choses qui ‘clochent’ avec toi ou ta famille, afin de donner à Bella une dernière chance de faire marche arrière demain ! Il est même allé jusqu’à vérifier que tu es un citoyen américain, au cas où tu serais ici illégalement ! »

Edward ne savait pas s’il devait s’inquiéter ou s’amuser de la paranoïa de Charlie, aussi se contenta-t-il de secouer les épaules et de vider sa bière d’un trait après avoir adressé un sourire nerveux au père de Bella.

Charlie ricana en buvant sa boisson gazeuse au gingembre. Carlisle regarda son ami avec sympathie.

« Je sais comment tu te sens, Charlie. J’étais prêt à tuer Jasper et à cacher son corps il y a quelques semaines, et pourtant j’adore ce garçon ! »

Charlie eut un sourire authentique pour la première fois depuis une semaine. « Oh, j’aime bien Edward. C’est l’un des bons gars, mais ça me plaît de savoir que je peux encore flanquer la trouille à ces jeunes loups ! » Dit-il, et il se mit à rire avec Carlisle en se rendant sur la terrasse pour admirer le lac.

« Wow, on a vraiment une vue magnifique sur le lac, » déclara Charlie avec un soupir. Qui aurait cru que lui, Charlie Swan, volerait en jet privé, dormirait dans des manoirs avec des gens plus riches qu’il n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer ?

La vérité c’est qu’il aimait ces gens. Ils étaient bons, lucides, généreux, et ils se traitaient avec respect et amour les uns les autres. Ils ne demandaient rien et n’attendaient rien en retour. 

Carlisle sourit en s’appuyant sur la balustrade. « Ouaip, en effet. » Soudain, il se tourna vers Charlie avec une expression très sérieuse. « Tu sais, Charlie, même si Edward est mon fils, c’est un homme bon et il aime ta fille plus que sa propre vie. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à son sujet. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Edward, Isabella ne manquera de rien ; elle sera aimée et nous prendrons tous soin d’elle. Elle est comme une autre fille pour nous, elle fait partie de la famille. Nous allons la garder en sécurité pour toi, Charlie, » dit-il posément.

Charlie posa une main ferme sur le bras de son ami. Il ne regarda pas Carlisle alors qu’il ravalait la boule dans sa gorge avec difficulté.

« J’ai failli la perdre, Carlisle. Si… et bien sans Edward et votre famille, je pense que je l’aurais perdue, pour toujours. Je suis tellement reconnaissant qu’elle soit de retour dans ma vie, mais j’ai l’impression de la perdre à nouveau, seulement cette fois, je suis assez sobre pour sentir la douleur ! » Murmura-t-il d’un ton bourru. 

Carlisle tapota la main à côté de la sienne. « C’est une douleur saine, mon ami. Ça signifie que tu es en vie et que le monde est comme il devrait être ! Ça fait partie de la vie de perdre nos filles, mais souviens-toi, tu gagnes un fils, et celui-ci en est un qui te rendra très fier. Edward est très spécial. »

Edward se tenait dans l’ombre, écoutant l’homme qu’il avait appelé ‘papa’ presque toute sa vie. Il se tourna sans faire de bruit et contourna le coin de la terrasse. Il regarda sans les voir les arbres qui se balançaient doucement, essuyant les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il savait que Carlisle l’aimait, mais l’entendre parler avec tant d’amour serrait son cœur avec une chaleur réconfortante.

Après quelques parties de billard et de fléchettes, Carlisle, Charlie et Reggie décidèrent d’aller se coucher. Ils dirent bonne nuit et quittèrent les lieux. Edward savait qu’Esme, Sue et Sarah quitteraient elles aussi la soirée de filles de bonne heure pour donner aux ‘jeunes’ l’occasion de se laisser aller. 

Edward et Brian allèrent chercher d’autres bières dans l’énorme réfrigérateur commercial au fond de la salle de jeux. Edward entendit Emmett laisser échapper un chapelet de mots colorés.

Quoi maintenant ? Il releva un sourcil en regardant Brian, qui sourit et haussa les épaules.

« PUTAIN DE M…! Oncle Ernie, qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Rugit Emmett, puis le chaos le plus total sembla éclater, avec des cris et des jurons. Edward entendit son beau-frère et son frère hurler par-dessus la musique.

« Vous devez sortir d’ici ! EDWARD !!! » Il entendit la panique dans la voix de Jasper.

Il roula des yeux. Putain, qu’est-ce que ses grands-oncles avaient encore fricoté ?

Brian sur les talons, il s’empressa de retourner dans la salle de jeux, où les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent net. Là, devant eux, se trouvaient deux femmes, et il n’était nul besoin d’un effort d’imagination pour savoir ce qu’elles faisaient dans la vie, ou qui les avait envoyées. Les oncles bavaient carrément sur leurs chemises hawaïennes ! 

Les deux prostituées d’un âge discutable, aux cheveux blonds peroxydés et au maquillage vulgaire, paraissaient bien connaître Ernie et Nick – trop bien, en fait.

Edward tourna vivement la tête vers Anderson, qui s’était déplacé vers les ‘dames.’ Elles portaient, oh Seigneur, qu’est-ce qu’elles portent ? Songea-t-il.

Leurs mini-jupes en simili cuir noir bon marché et leurs soutifs assortis étaient un spectacle singulier. 

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que tous les hommes dévisageaient les prostituées avec une expression d’horreur et de panique. Leurs femmes étaient seulement à l’étage en dessous du leur, et à en juger par le bruit venant des portes françaises, elles ne savaient pas ce qui se passait – pas encore.

Edward fut le premier à parler. « Euh, oncle Ernie, oncle Nick, qu’est-ce que vos ‘invitées’ font ici ? Il s’agit d’une fête privée, » déclara-t-il sans mettre de gants blancs.

Ernie le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de résignation. « Je t’avais dit que le pointilleux allait contrecarrer nos plans, Nick, » dit-il à son frère avant de s’adresser à Edward. « Eddie, mon garçon, ceci est une surprise de notre part, ces charmantes déesses vont vous faire passer un agréable moment avant que tu ne te mettes la corde au cou ! » Lança-t-il triomphalement. 

Edward voulait rire en voyant comment les deux nonagénaires lorgnaient les femmes. Ça aurait pu être drôle, mais c’était tout bonnement flippant. 

On aurait dit que Seth allait s’éclater la rate à la façon dont il se retenait de rire !

Edward parla de nouveau. « Euh, mesdames, je vous remercie d’être venues, mais il se trouve que mes oncles ont commis une erreur, alors s’il vous plaît faites-nous savoir combien nous vous devons pour votre temps, et bien sûr… » Il fut interrompu par Ernie. 

« Ah, voyons, Edward, Minx et Mindy forment un duo sensationnel qui, eh bien, montrez-leur, les filles ! »

Au milieu des protestations fusant de toute part dans la pièce, Minx et Mindy commencèrent à onduler des hanches tandis qu’Ernie s’empressait d’aller mettre un CD dans la chaîne stéréo.

« I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt... »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Putain j’hallucine ou quoi ? Se dit Edward en regardant les femmes ‘danser’ autour de la salle de jeux.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde ; tous ses amis s’étaient appuyés contre les murs, essayant de rester aussi loin des femmes que possible. 

Edward dévisagea de nouveau celles-ci. Il estima qu’elles devaient avoir au moins cinquante ans ! Ernie et Nick tapaient des mains au rythme de la musique, et Ernie trémoussait ses hanches, tandis que Nick avait l’air d’avoir des convulsions, son corps tremblant de partout.

L’une des femmes commença à avancer vers Edward en secouant sa poitrine généreuse. Paniqué, Edward recula d’un pas. Elle arrêta subitement de se mouvoir et fixa Edward en plissant les yeux avant de les écarquiller et de s’écrier, « OH MAON DIEUUU ! MINX, REGARDE ! C’EST CET HOMME ! CELUI DE CE FILM !!!! » 

Emmett sembla se dégeler au son de sa voix profonde et il courut à travers la pièce pour arrêter la musique.

Garrett ferma les portes françaises, et Brian et Anderson vinrent se placer devant Edward.

Dans l’intervalle, Edward s’était tourné vers ses oncles. « Vous avez promis à Esme que vous n’alliez pas faire ça ! Si Bella ou n’importe laquelle des autres les voit, merde ! Si Charlie les voit, il va tirer d’abord, et poser les questions plus tard ! Maintenant, vous avez deux minutes pour régler ça, sinon Brian et Anderson ici VONT s’en charger ! »

Nicolas eut la grâce d’avoir l’air honteux, tandis qu’Ernest semblait juste contrarié et déçu. « Je t’ai dit qu’il se montrerait ingrat ! Espèce d’insolent ! Elle les a élevés trop mollement ! Trop mollement, je te dis ! » 

Nick donna un coup de coude à son frère dans le rein. « Ta gueule, Ernie ! C’était une idée stupide au départ ; je t’ai dit qu’Edward avait plus de classe que son grand frère ! » Il passa devant Edward. « Désolé, Fiston, » marmonna-t-il en tendant le bras en direction des femmes qui mâchaient du chewing-gum en examinant leurs ongles de cinq centimètres peints avec du vernis criard.

« Venez, mesdames, pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas ce party chez vous ? » Roucoula-t-il. Ernie secoua la tête en signe de dégoût envers le manque d’esprit aventureux de son petit-neveu. Mauviette ! Ouais, et ça me rappelle que… « Mindy, ma déesse, ça va ? La limo nous attend… »

Edward se tourna vers Anderson. « Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais peux-tu – ? »

Anderson se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. « Je m’en occupe. Laissez-moi avoir un mot avec l’équipe de sécurité à la grille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous assurer qu’elles rentrent chez elles saines et sauves. »

Edward renifla. « Merci ! »

Pendant quelques minutes personne ne broncha, jusqu’à ce que Seth se décide à rompre le silence. « Pourvu qu’ils utilisent des condoms ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Seth évitait de se faire plaquer par Emmett, seulement pour se faire attraper par Edward, qui lui donna un coup de poing dans l’épaule.

« BORDEL SETH ! Il me faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu’une putain de bière en ce moment – hey, Barman ? Donne-moi cette bouteille de whisky Springbank et un grand verre ! J’ai besoin de tremper ma cervelle dans l’eau de javel ! » Emmett s’installa au bar.

« Écoutez, les gars, en temps normal je ne cache rien, mais je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que nous ne parlions pas de ces ‘invitées impromptues’ que nous avons reçues. Ma mère risque d’avoir un AVC si elle découvre ce qui s’est passé, et mon futur beau-père va probablement me tirer dessus sans attendre mes explications, » déclara Edward.

Les rires fusèrent à la ronde, avant que Seth ne reprenne, « Ouais, Edward, au sujet de Charlie ? Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le provoques pas, alors je dis, ce qui se passe à Tahoe… »

« RESTE À TAHOE ! » Les mots résonnèrent à travers la salle. 

Edward était content que Jamie et Jeff n’arrivent que le lendemain matin. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un autre scandale impliquant sa famille !

Emmett regarda son frère qui hocha la tête, et lui versa un verre du whisky hors de prix.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, » commenta-t-il.

Edward lui lança un regard incrédule. « Comment ? Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être pire ? »

Emmett se mit à rire. « Ils auraient pu amener des copains ! »

Edward grogna.

PUTAIN. DE. VIE !

ooo

À l’étage inférieur, la fête de Bella fut aussi fertile en événements, mais d’une manière différente. Après le dîner, Esme et Sue s’excusèrent pour aller chercher les cadeaux joliment emballés que les femmes avaient apportés. 

Rosalie avait décidé d’organiser une fête sur le thème ‘Rehaussez votre nuit de noces’ pour Bella, et elle avait communiqué avec toutes les femmes qui seraient présentes à son mariage pour qu’elles apportent chacune un morceau de lingerie sexy ou quelque chose d’autre pour que sa nuit de noces soit une expérience inoubliable.

Bella fut choquée en voyant la petite montagne de cadeaux qui l’entouraient. « C’est quoi tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle rétrécit les yeux en dévisageant ses amies quand les femmes commencèrent à pouffer de rire et à rougir. « Tornade ? Rose ? Qu’avez-vous fait ? »

Alice secoua énergiquement la tête. « Ce n’est pas moi ! C’est Rosie qui a tout fait ! J’ai seulement donné des conseils au téléphone si quelqu’un me le demandait ! »

Esme lui tendit le premier paquet. Bella le regarda fixement avant d’entreprendre de retirer soigneusement le ruban adhésif. « Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, déchire le foutu papier ! » Lança Sue, au grand amusement de tout le monde.

Bella déchira le papier et haleta alors qu’une pile de dentelle froufroutée se déversait sur ses genoux.

« Qu’est-ce que… oh mince… » Dit-elle en tenant une petite culotte rose bonbon avec les lettres ‘NY’ en paillettes, et comme caractéristique supplémentaire, il y avait des boutons pression pour que la personne qui la portait puisse retirer l’entrejambe.

Bella sentit son visage devenir écarlate. Elle laissa tomber le sous-vêtement comme s’il était en feu.

Tia, l’épouse de Ben, parla à travers les rires. « Tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis combien il y a de modèles différents de ces sous-vêtements à New York, Bella ! Je les aime tellement que je t’en ai acheté un de chaque couleur ! »

Alice les arracha des mains de Bella alors que celle-ci essayait de les cacher sur ses genoux, et elle exposa les morceaux de lingerie à la vue des autres femmes.

« Il va me falloir un truc beaucoup plus fort que cette sangria ! » Commenta Bella, en état de panique alors qu’on lui fourrait un autre paquet dans les mains.

Deux heures et trop de verres de téquila plus tard, il ne lui restait plus qu’un seul cadeau à déballer. Esme et Sue la regardèrent et sourirent.

« Oh non ! Pas vous deux aussi ! Je m’attendais à ça de mes amies et de mes belles-sœurs dépravées, mais pas de vous ! » Dit-elle d’une voix légèrement pâteuse avant de hoqueter.

Esme sourit. « Détends-toi, c’est quelque chose que chaque fille devrait recevoir de sa mère le jour de son mariage. Maintenant ouvre-le. »

Bella sortit la tonne de délicat papier et se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus sobre alors qu’elle posait la main sur un corset de dentelle blanche accompagné de jarretelles, de bas de soie blancs, et d’une culotte assortie.

« Maman, » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux plus brillants que d’habitude n’avaient rien à voir avec l’alcool et tout à voir avec la signification du cadeau dans ses mains.

« Isabella, tu sais que je t’aime comme si tu étais mon propre enfant. J’ai acheté un ensemble comme celui-ci à Rosalie pour son mariage, et tu sais que j’ai donné un ensemble de sous-vêtements à Alice pour le sien, et ça c’est pour toi, ma fille, » dit doucement Esme.

Bella acquiesça et sourit en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas… je suis juste… merci, maman, » balbutia-t-elle.

Esme se leva et étreignit Bella.

Bella était sur le point de se rasseoir quand Sue s’éclaircit la gorge. « Bella, je t’ai acheté quelque chose. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je suis ton amie et je t’aime beaucoup, » dit-elle tranquillement en tendant une petite boîte carrée à Bella.

Bella reconnut l’emballage de Tiffany et fit courir son ongle le long du nœud. « Sue, tu n’avais pas à faire ça… »

« Je sais, mais je voulais, » répliqua Sue en souriant.

Bella défit le nœud et ouvrit la boîte. Elle rougit en sortant la délicate jarretière blanche et bleue avec un petit cœur argenté attaché au ruban. Elle toucha doucement le cœur et vit qu’il y avait un ‘B’ et un ‘E’ minuscules gravés sur un côté, avec la date de son mariage sur l’autre. 

« Tu peux la mettre sur un bracelet ou quelque chose du genre si tu veux, » dit Sue.

Bella s’avança vers sa belle-mère et la serra très fort avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. « Merci, Sue, c’est sublime. Tu sais, je ne peux pas me plaindre. Maintenant j’ai deux mères aimantes, alors qu’avant je n’en avais aucune ! » 

Les paroles de Bella firent sourire Sue. Elle était tellement heureuse que Bella l’ait incluse dans la famille tricotée serrée qu’elle avait tissée autour d’elle.

« Ok, à présent cette charmante dame et moi allons vous quitter pour aller retrouver nos hommes ! » Conclut Sue.

Tout le monde eut un dernier verre, sauf Bella et Rosalie qui burent de l’eau. Bella et Alice se rendirent dans leur chambre et se changèrent en pyjama. Bella pouffa de rire en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon et son débardeur. « Regarde comme je suis sexy dans cette tenue ! »

Alice sourit en enfilant une tenue similaire et elles grimpèrent dans leurs lits et éteignirent les lumières.

Elles s’allongèrent et murmurèrent dans l’obscurité pendant un moment avant qu’Alice ne bâille bruyamment et s’endorme. Bella demeura éveillée longtemps, et finalement elle se releva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle regarda la lune danser sur l’eau du lac en pensant à Edward, se demandant si sa soirée avait été amusante.

S’est-il ennuyé de moi ? Est-il dans les vapes quelque part ? J’espère qu’il n’a pas trop bu ! Je me demande – 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le clignotement de son téléphone. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant un message d’Edward :

*Tu me manques !*

Bella sourit de plus belle.

*Tu me manques aussi, E. Où es-tu ?*

*Debout à la fenêtre en face de la tienne. Regarde à travers la cour.*

Les maisons d’invités formaient un U devant la résidence principale, séparé par une grande allée. Bella leva la tête, ses yeux scrutant les ténèbres dans lesquels les maisons étaient plongées.

Soudain, un rideau bougea et elle l’aperçut. Edward se tenait devant une fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir qu’il était torse nu, et sa peau avait une pâleur fantomatique sous le clair de lune.

Elle sourit.

*Tu as l’air d’un fantôme dans le clair de lune.*

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

*Tu ressembles à une vision – un rêve qui a pris vie*

*Je t’aime, Edward.*

*Je t’aime, ma douce – dors un peu maintenant ! C’est un grand jour demain !*

*J’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un allait se marier !* 

*PAS DRÔLE, ISABELLA !*

*Désolée ! Bonne nuit, Sparky*

*Fais de beaux rêves, Fillette*

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu’Edward ne lève une main et se détourne, et le rideau retomba en place.

Bella soupira et retourna dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux en tirant un oreiller dans ses bras.

Dans quelques petites heures…

ooo

Bella grommela alors que quelque chose chatouillait son nez.

« Belllllaaaa… Oh Bellllaaa ! Réveille-toi ! » L’oreiller que Bella tenait lui fut brutalement arraché des mains.

Elle se redressa et écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux.

Alice, Rosalie, Bean et Kate étaient tous assis sur son lit, lui souriant comme des idiots.

« C’est quoi ce fout… euh, boudoir, Alice ? » Dit-elle.

Rosalie gloussa. « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue devant mon fils ! »

Alice était impénitente. « Isabella Swan, tu te maries aujourd’hui et c’est une belle journée ! Maman a pris les dispositions pour que le petit déjeuner soit envoyé ici pour nous, et tu dois prendre ta douche. Les gens du salon de beauté vont arriver juste après l’heure du lunch, alors allez, lève-toi ! »

Bella sortit du lit en grognant. Kate secoua la tête et émit un petit rire. « J’adore ce pyjama ! N’est-il pas drôle de penser qu’on finit toujours par porter les choses les plus confortables de notre garde-robe, comme les tee-shirts de nos conjoints ? »

Bella utilisa les toilettes, se brossa les dents, et se lava le visage. Elle se fit une queue de cheval, reconnaissante qu’Alice ait distribué des cachets de Tylenol avant qu’elles ne se mettent au lit, de sorte qu’elle n’ait pas à composer avec une gueule de bois.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le petit déjeuner était arrivé et son estomac gargouilla alors que l’odeur du bacon, des œufs, des toasts beurrés et du café assaillait son nez. 

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella décida d’aller s’entraîner un peu dans le gymnase. Kate alla vérifier qu’Edward n’était pas dans les parages et revint pour l’informer qu’il était allé courir dans les bois avec Seth, Charlie, et quelques autres.

Bella se sentait beaucoup mieux après son workout et sa course de quinze kilomètres. Le plus clair de la tension qu’elle avait ressentie avait disparu, et elle était d’humeur beaucoup plus détendue et joyeuse.

Il y avait une chose qu’elle avait encore besoin de faire. Elle avait parlé à Paul la semaine précédente au sujet de la lettre que Phil avait écrite, et Paul avait suggéré que Bella l’écarte du chemin avant de se marier. C’était cette pensée qui la fit partir à la recherche de Carlisle après sa douche.

Kate la suivait comme son ombre, s’assurant qu’Edward ne rôdait pas derrière l’un des murs. Bella trouva finalement Carlisle à l’extérieur, en train de bavarder avec les deux camarades d’université d’Edward, Ben et Peter.

« Euh, papa, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Ben remua les sourcils à son intention. « Tu as la frousse, Bella ? »

Elle rit. « Pas du tout, je suis plus que déterminée à épouser Edward, merci bien. Je veux juste avoir une conversation avec mon deuxième père ! »

Carlisle lui tendit son bras et Bella y accrocha le sien. Ils marchèrent lentement le long du sentier qui suivait le lac, s’éloignant de la maison.

Carlisle guida Bella vers un banc sous les arbres et ils s’assirent. Bella soupira et sortit l’enveloppe de la poche de son sweat à capuche.

Ses yeux se promenèrent partout à la ronde et sur le lac, évitant de croiser ceux de Carlisle. Il mit sa main sur celle de Bella sans prendre l’enveloppe.

« Isabella, regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. » Bella regarda dans ses yeux bleus chaleureux. « Tu sais que tu n’as pas à faire ça, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il doucement.

Elle mordit ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

« Je sais, papa, mais je veux le faire. J’ai besoin d’être libérée quand je vais m’unir à Edward cet après-midi. Peux-tu la lire, s’il te plaît ? »

Carlisle acquiesça et lui sourit. « Détends-toi, d’accord ? »

Bella expira l’air de ses poumons. « D’accord ! »

Carlisle prit l’enveloppe et l’ouvrit. Bella bondit sur ses pieds et s’éloigna de quelques pas avant de s’asseoir sur la plage de galets.

Carlisle parcourut la feuille de papier des yeux. Il déglutit bruyamment. Comment allait-il jamais pouvoir laisser Isabella lire ça ? Renée Dwyer était une salope froide et sans cœur, et son mari était un homme faible et pitoyable ! Au cours des dernières semaines, Carlisle s’était demandé, comme d’ailleurs toute la famille, ce que disait la lettre. Maintenant, tandis qu’il la lisait, il était à la fois amèrement déçu et follement soulagé.

Il était déçu parce qu’il aurait souhaité que la lettre explique que Renée était malade, souffrante ou folle, et qu’il y avait une raison logique derrière son comportement abominable. Cependant, ce n’était pas le cas. Elle n’était pas malade, même si Carlisle soupçonnait qu’elle avait un trouble bipolaire et qu’elle ne prenait pas de médicament pour le traiter, ce qui aurait pu justifier ses sautes d’humeur, mais la lettre ne disait rien de tel. 

Ce qu’elle disait était tellement mieux et tellement pire.

Il sortit la deuxième feuille de papier. Oh mon Dieu ! Était-il possible que ce soit vrai ? Si oui, cela expliquait tant de choses.

Carlisle posa sa main sur ses genoux et regarda la femme frêle qui ramassait des pierres sur le rivage.

Isabella Swan était l’une des personnes les plus belles qu’il ait jamais rencontrées, et Edward était un homme très chanceux.

Carlisle soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça le jour de son mariage, mais il se devait d’être aussi honnête que possible envers elle.

Il soupira de nouveau et mit l’enveloppe dans sa poche. N’avait-elle pas eu assez d’épreuves dans sa vie ? La maudite garce qui s’était à peine occupée d’elle était trop malade pour des mots ! Complètement instable mentalement ! 

Carlisle essaya de se calmer en marchant vers l’endroit où Bella était assise.

Elle leva les yeux et sonda rapidement le visage de son beau-père. « Est-ce mauvais ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle étudia son visage. Finalement il mit une main sur sa joue. « Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses avant de te donner tous les faits. La lettre de Phil raconte des trucs au sujet de certains événements que je dois vérifier. Je promets que dès que je saurai, tu seras mise au courant, si c’est ce que tu veux. Je promets que je ne te cacherai rien, Isabella. Peux-tu patienter deux semaines ? »

Bella chercha les yeux de Carlisle. Ils contenaient une nuance de tristesse, mais il n’y avait rien qui indiquait que ce que Phil avait dit allait mettre son bonheur en péril. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. « D’accord, papa, » dit-elle.

Carlisle opina et sourit. « Je te promets qu’il vaut mieux que je valide d’abord tous les faits, ok ? Et ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas non plus déranger Charlie à ce propos. Pas encore. »

Bella acquiesça de nouveau et se tourna vers le lac. « J’aime vraiment ça ici, pas toi ? »

Carlisle mit un bras autour de ses épaules. « C’est paisible, » approuva-t-il. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse alors qu’il s’asseyait dans la chaleur du soleil avec Bella.

Il disposait de deux semaines. Et si elle ne voulait pas savoir ? N’avait-elle pas le droit de savoir pourquoi Renée ne l’avait jamais aimée ? Cela allait-il l’entraver encore davantage ou bien la libérer ? Carlisle chassa ces questions de ses pensées. Pour l’instant, pour aujourd’hui et pour ce week-end, il allait se concentrer sur le mariage de son fils avec la jeune femme très spéciale assise à ses côtés.

Après un certain temps, Alice accourut sur le sentier. « Bella ! Viens ! Tout le monde t’attend ! Tu dois prendre ta douche et laisser les gens du salon opérer leur magie. Franchement papa, il faut que tu rentres à la maison toi aussi. Il y a des choses à faire ! »

Bella se remit sur ses pieds alors qu’Alice tirait sur sa main. « Attends ! » Bella fouilla dans la poche de son sweat à capuche et en sortit une petite boîte noire. « Papa, peux-tu donner ça à Edward ? Je lui ai trouvé quelque chose pour le jour de notre mariage et j’espère qu’il va les porter, » dit-elle timidement. 

Carlisle sourit. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Bella sourit tandis qu’Alice commençait à l’entraîner au loin. « Merci. On se voit à l’autel, papa. Assure-toi d’y amener Sparky ! »

Carlisle rit à son commentaire. « Comme si quelque chose pourrait l’empêcher d’y être. Allez, vas-y avant que mon enfant ne t’arrache le bras ! »

Après sa douche, Bella se fit pomponner en mangeant des canapés, et on lui permit de siroter un verre de champagne et de l’eau en bouteille.

Jeff et Jamie étaient arrivés, et Jeff marchait autour de la grande pièce qui avait été transformée en salon d’essayage pour la mariée, prenant des photos aussi discrètement que possible, avant d’aller dans la loge du marié pour y prendre d’autres clichés.

La salle devint soudainement silencieuse et Bella regarda autour d’elle.

La pièce baignait dans le désordre laissé par l’attirail des préparatifs du mariage. Esme et Sue étaient superbes. Esme avait choisi de porter une robe moulante anthracite qui tombait au genou, tandis que Sue portait une robe cocktail argentée, recouverte de dentelle délicate. 

Seth et Carlisle arrivèrent pour escorter les deux femmes à leurs sièges. Seth était très beau dans son costume noir avec sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire ultra-mince. Carlisle, comme toujours, fit soupirer toutes les femmes dans la pièce en souriant à son épouse. Il avait fière allure dans son costume sombre.

Alice, Rosalie et Kate portaient une étoffe jaune soyeuse. Elles avaient choisi des styles semblables de robes cocktail et portaient les mêmes sandales jaunes incrustées de cristaux Swarovski. 

Charlie se tenait à la porte et il s’éclaircit la gorge en regardant sa fille.

Bella se tourna pour sourire à son père, et il fut surpris de voir qu’elle avait l’air calme et enthousiaste.

« Es-tu prête, Petit Pois ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

Ses demoiselles d’honneur ramassèrent leurs bouquets de roses jaunes et blanches et lui sourirent en quittant la pièce.

« Tu es très belle, Isabella. » Charlie luttait pour ne pas perdre la voix. Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

« Allons-y, papa. »

Charlie tendit sa main, et Bella vit deux boîtes dans sa paume.

« Elles sont pour toi. Euh, celle-ci est d’Edward. Il a dit que tu saurais ce que ça veut dire. »

Bella ouvrit la boîte noire et haleta. Une délicate amulette gisait sur un lit de velours. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « C’est parfait ! » Murmura-t-elle. 

Charlie l’aida à la mettre et lui tendit l’autre boîte. « Celle-ci est de moi. Elles appartenaient à ta grand-mère et elle m’a demandé de te les donner le jour de ton mariage. Elle disait qu’elle voulait que tu portes une partie d’elle avec toi dans l’allée. »

Bella prit la petite boîte avec des doigts tremblants. Charlie s’empressa de prendre une boîte de kleenex quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Oh papa ! Grand-maman m’a donné ses boucles d’oreilles ! »

Les petits diamants jaunes et blancs étaient sobres et élégants. Les diamants blancs formaient une croix, et les diamants jaunes formaient des petits cercles tout autour.

Bella s’empressa de retirer les boucles d’oreilles qu’Edward lui avait offertes pour Noël et les remplaça par celles de sa grand-mère Marie. Elles allaient à merveille avec son bouquet jaune et blanc, les diamants jaunes étincelant vivement contre ses oreilles.

Elle donna les autres boucles d’oreilles à Charlie pour qu’il les garde et prit son bouquet.

Charlie tendit sa main et Bella y mit la sienne. Elle s’apprêta à sortir de la pièce, mais Charlie resta en arrière. Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Papa ? »

« Bells, j’ai besoin de dire ceci rapidement, mais je sais que je vais chercher mes mots alors je vais juste le dire. Je t’aime tellement. Je suis tellement fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli dans ta jeune vie, de la femme que tu es devenue. Je suis tellement navré d’avoir raté presque la totalité des vingt dernières années de ta vie, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là maintenant. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu’il arrive. Je croirai toujours en toi. Edward est un homme bon ! Un grand homme, même, mais il va commettre des erreurs et te blesser par moments, mais je veux te dire de ne pas fuir loin de lui si les choses se corsent. Reste. Tiens le coup. Crie, bats-toi, hurle, et je vais même venir avec mon fusil, mais reste avec lui. Sois heureuse. Fonde une famille. Tu vas être une merveilleuse mère. »

Bella regarda fixement son père comme si elle ne l’avait jamais vu avant. L’homme devant elle était si vivant et énergique, et si passionné qu’elle pouvait à peine croire qu’il s’agissait de Charlie. Mais c’était lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort.

« Merci, papa. Merci de m’aimer. Moi aussi je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Ils essuyèrent leurs yeux et Bella vérifia son maquillage.

« Viens Charlie, allons-y ! » Lança-t-elle, et il rit alors qu’elle l’entraînait hors de la maison et tournait le coin de celle-ci avec lui.

À suivre…


	126. Chapitre 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la nuit de noces tant attendue...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 126

 

Enfin, tout le monde s’assit dans le jardin entouré d’arbres sur le côté de la maison. 

Edward avait fait construire un kiosque similaire à celui qui se trouvait dans le jardin de ses parents.

Un tapis avait été placé entre les rangées de chaises blanches, et des brins de verdure avaient été attachés à chaque extrémité des rangées de chaises.

Un quatuor à cordes était assis à l’écart de l’assemblée. Entre les arbres, le lac Tahoe brillait dans le soleil de fin d’après-midi.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Garrett marchèrent jusqu’à l’endroit où le pasteur attendait, à l’intérieur du petit pavillon de jardin.

Edward regarda à la ronde pour voir sa famille et ses amis réunis. Il ne manquait qu’une personne. Il ajusta ses manches, et ses doigts vinrent en contact avec les boutons de manchette que Bella lui avait donnés en guise de cadeau de mariage.

Son père était venu le trouver alors qu’il sortait de la douche. Il avait la mine sombre, et Edward était immédiatement devenu inquiet. « Est-ce que Bella va bien ? T’a-t-elle donné la lettre ? Est-ce mauvais ? »

Carlisle lui avait fait signe de ne pas s’énerver. « Arrête de t’en faire, mon fils, elle va bien. Tout va bien. Et oui, j’ai lu la lettre et je ne vais pas en discuter maintenant, car je dois d’abord vérifier la véracité de son contenu, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis ici. » Il avait tendu la main, et Edward avait vu la petite boîte noire.

« C’est ton cadeau de mariage, » avait-il dit.

Edward avait serré sa serviette plus étroitement autour de ses hanches et s’était assis sur le bord du lit. Il avait souri en tenant la boîte dans ses mains et en la retournant.

« Je n’ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis heureux de te voir si heureux, Edward. Bella compte parmi les meilleures choses qui soient jamais arrivées à notre famille. »

Edward avait acquiescé. « Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, mis à part le fait d’avoir été adopté par maman et toi. » Il avait ouvert la boîte et souri de plus belle.

« Oh, Isabella… » Avait-il murmuré.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Avait demandé Carlisle quand Edward avait tenu l’un des boutons de manchette dans sa main. Il était façonné en émail noir et blanc sur un revers en or 18 carats. Les touches de piano minuscules étaient à l’image de Bella – parfaites.

Carlisle s’était levé et dirigé vers la porte. « Elle est vraiment parfaite pour toi, Edward. Je te verrai à l’extérieur. »

Edward fut tiré de ses pensées alors que la musique changeait. Le pincement qu’il ressentait au cœur se dissipa un peu.

Soudain, il sentit l’attraction, la même étincelle qu’il avait ressentie dès le moment où il l’avait vue, et il leva les yeux.

Isabella semblait flotter vers lui au bras de son père. Charlie, comme tous les hommes présents, portait un smoking et il était très beau, mais Edward n’avait d’yeux que pour la petite femme à ses côtés.

La robe de Bella avait deux bretelles asymétriques, l’une passant par-dessus une épaule, et l’autre traversant en diagonale jusqu’à l’autre épaule. Le décolleté en cœur mettait ses petits seins en valeur. Sous sa poitrine, l’étoffe de la robe était modelée de manière à donner l’impression qu’elle portait une large ceinture, puis l’assemblage de mousseline et de satin tombait en cascades jusqu’au sol. C’était une création élégante dans sa simplicité, mais sur Bella, elle était à couper le souffle.

Bella ne portait pas de voile, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon décoiffé qui était légèrement décentré et fixé à l’aide d’une seule fleur. Elle tenait un bouquet de roses jaunes et blanches, et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux alors qu’elle de dirigeait vers Edward, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage. 

Comme elle arrivait à sa hauteur, son père tendit le bras et serra la main d’Edward. « Prends bien soin de mon bébé, » lui murmura-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Edward hocha la tête, tournant les yeux vers Charlie pour le plus bref des moments.

« Toujours ! » Dit-il avant de reporter son regard sur sa future épouse.

Bella tendit la main vers la sienne, et aussitôt que leurs doigts se touchèrent, ils sentirent tous les deux le bourdonnement d’électricité qui leur était désormais si familier.

Maison.

Ils étaient à la maison. Et ils n’allaient jamais plus être seuls. 

Bella leva son autre main et toucha le présent qu’Edward avait donné à Charlie pour qu’il le lui donne de sa part. 

C’était un bijou délicat fait d’or blanc. De minuscules diamants brillaient dans le symbole Infini qu’Edward avait commandé ; il reposait contre la gorge de Bella, sur une fine chaîne.

« Chers amis, nous sommes aujourd’hui réunis, sous le regard de Dieu, pour assister à cette union entre Isabella et Edward… »

Ils dirent les mots consacrés et échangèrent les alliances, mais leurs yeux tenaient un tout autre discours.

Je t’aime…

Pour toujours…

Je suis à toi…

Tu es à moi…

Le pasteur capta enfin leur attention avec les mots qu’il prononça par la suite.

« Edward et Isabella, vous vous êtes promis l’un à l’autre devant vos amis et votre famille. Soyez bons l’un envers l’autre. Aimez-vous l’un l’autre. Pardonnez-vous mutuellement, et honorez-vous et respectez-vous toujours l’un l’autre. À présent, j’ai l’honneur et le privilège de vous prononcer mari et femme. Edward, tu peux embrasser la mariée. » 

Edward tendit les mains et prit le visage de Bella en coupe comme s’il craignait qu’il s’agisse d’un rêve.

« Je t’aime, mon épouse, » murmura-t-il.

Bella sourit dans ses yeux verts ardents. « Je t’aime, mon époux, » murmura-t-elle en retour juste avant que la bouche d’Edward ne se ferme sur la sienne.

Maison. Maison. Maison. Le cœur de Bella battait au rythme de ces mots. Elle leva les bras et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle gémit alors qu’Edward approfondissait le baiser.

Les sifflements et les raclements de gorge les forcèrent finalement à se séparer.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de réaliser que tout le monde riait à leurs dépens.

Edward sentit ses joues s’enflammer en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

Derrière eux, le pasteur émit un petit rire. « Eh bien, après cette démonstration, je pense qu’il est temps que je vous présente M. et Mme Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. »

Bella renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire à la joie bouillonnante qu’elle éprouvait intérieurement. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et il lui sourit.

« Je vais pouvoir te garder, Sparky ! » Lança-t-elle, et Edward gloussa tandis que sa famille se précipitait autour d’eux.

« Aucun doute à ce sujet, mon Amour ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Bella se fit étreindre et embrasser en passant d’une personne à l’autre, pendant qu’Edward se faisait engloutir dans les accolades viriles de ses frères et de ses amis. Seth vint le voir et le serra d’un bras en cognant son poing contre le sien dans un geste familier. « Félicitations, mec ! T’as intérêt à bien t’occuper d’elle, c’est ma sœur, tu sais ! »

« Oui, blanc-bec, je sais, et maintenant je suis ton frère ! » Rétorqua Edward.

Seth éclata de rire. « C’est cool, et ça veut dire que désormais je suis lié à ces femmes magnifiques, donc je vais pouvoir obtenir un câlin de l’exquise Rosalie sans que ça pose un problème, pas vrai ? »

Edward rit et secoua la tête. « Ouais, gamin, dans tes rêves, parce qu’Emmett risque quand même de t’arracher les bras ! »

Il se retourna vers Bella et l’attira dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’éloigne de lui ! 

Bella sentit des picotements la traverser quand son dos entra en contact avec le torse de son mari. Elle était à peine consciente du fait que Jeff prenait des photos de tout le monde.

Ce fut le crépuscule avant que tout le monde ait pu s’installer à la longue table qui avait été dressée sur la terrasse à l’arrière de la grande maison. Des lampes-tempête et des torches de jardin avaient été allumées le long des sentiers, et Edward avait fait suspendre une chaîne de lanternes chinoises jaunes et blanches au-dessus de la table.

Edward et Bella se mêlèrent à leurs amis avant de prendre leurs places au milieu de la tablée. Aucun siège n’avait été formellement assigné, et Bella fut ravie de voir que tout le monde semblait se mélanger et s’entendre très bien.

Les garçons de table servirent un repas simple composé d’une salade de fruits de mer en entrée, suivie d’une soupe estivale, le plat principal consistant en différentes coupes de rôti d’agneau, de bœuf et de porc, servies avec des petits légumes frais, des pommes de terre grelots grillées et du chou vert, ce dernier préparé spécialement pour Jasper.

Edward avait eu de la difficulté à choisir le gâteau de noce, aussi en avait-il fait faire deux. Le chef pâtissier avait dû travailler très fort pour confectionner des gâteaux qu’Edward voulait uniques. Le premier était un gâteau au chocolat de deux étages, décoré avec des roses en chocolat blanc et en chocolat noir.

Edward était satisfait du résultat, mais il ne le trouvait pas assez ‘particulier’ à son goût, alors l’équipe de pâtissiers avait passé toute la nuit à créer une tour de cupcakes et de fleurs multicolores. Il y avait près d’une centaine de petits gâteaux couverts de glaçage jaune, vert et orange, amoncelés sur un présentoir qui mesurait plus d’un mètre de haut ! Une profusion de fleurs en glaçage dans toutes les magnifiques couleurs de l’été en faisait une création vibrante et impressionnante.

Bella était ravie et elle se pencha pour embrasser Edward sur la joue. « C’est splendide, Edward ! Merci ! »

Ils coupèrent l’étage du haut, qui était une version plus grosse des petits gâteaux, et les yeux d’Edward brillèrent malicieusement alors qu’il lui tendait un morceau du savoureux dessert. Bella plissa les yeux en signe de mise en garde en ouvrant la bouche.

Elle goba la petite bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche, mais avant qu’Edward puisse retirer ses doigts, elle les lécha de manière suggestive en regardant ses yeux s’assombrir dangereusement. « Tu joues avec le feu, Fillette ! » Marmonna-t-il.

Bella lécha son doigt une dernière fois avant d’en embrasser le bout et sourit à son mari en le toisant à travers ses cils. « C’est ce que j’espère, Sparky ! »

Le cover band qui avait été embauché pour jouer de la musique de fond s’arrêta quand Emmett se leva et cria aux invités de se taire. 

Edward secoua la tête. Sers-toi donc du micro à la place !

« Edward, Bella, je vous prierais de vous diriger sur la piste de danse pour entamer votre première danse officielle en tant que M. et Mme Cullen ! Et pas de gestes obscènes, les enfants ! »

Edward conduisit Bella sur la piste de danse alors que les premières notes se faisaient entendre.

Bella regarda Edward et sourit.

« Mme Cullen, » dit-il.

« M. Cullen. » Bella sourit de plus belle en prenant conscience des paroles de la chanson qu’Edward avait passé des heures à choisir.  
« Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time.  
Time goes by so slowly and time  
Can do so much, are you still mine? »  
Les yeux plongés dans ceux d’Edward, Bella ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que les mots flottaient autour d’eux.

« I need your love; I need your love,  
God-speed your love to me.... »  
Bella leva la main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux derrière la tête de son époux. « Edward… » Murmura-t-elle, et elle eut l’impression que son cœur allait éclater en raison de la surcharge d’émotions en elle.  
« Lonely rivers flow, to the sea,  
To the sea,   
To the open arms of the sea!  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me,  
Wait for me,  
I'll be coming home,  
Wait for me! »  
Edward effleura sa joue avec son doigt pour capturer une larme. « Je sais, mon Amour, je sais, » dit-il en posant sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne, les faisant tous les deux se balancer au rythme de la musique. 

Charlie se leva et regarda sa fille danser avec son nouvel époux, et il sut qu’ils allaient être ensemble pour toujours. Il n’avait jamais vu un amour comme le leur auparavant, et bien qu’il sentît son cœur se serrer un peu, il était heureux que Bella ait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Edward l’aimait plus que sa propre vie, et Charlie était reconnaissant qu’elle ait trouvé un tel homme. 

Le reste de la soirée passa comme un brouillard dans l’esprit de Bella. Il y eut de la danse et des rires, des discours et des embrassades, et finalement ils firent leur chemin jusqu’au troisième étage de la maison principale. La musique n’était plus qu’un faible écho lorsqu’ils montèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent devant les énormes portes doubles qui allaient du sol au plafond.

Edward sourit en passant un bras sous les genoux de Bella pour la soulever, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il poussa les portes et se dirigea à l’intérieur.

Des milliers de petites lumières LED étaient accrochées sur les murs, transformant l’immense espace en pays des merveilles.

Le lit à baldaquin était monté sur une plate-forme, et les quatre colonnes en fer forgé noir étaient recouvertes d’une montagne de mousseline blanche qui ondulait dans la douce brise qui soufflait par les portes françaises ouvertes sur le balcon.

Le lin blanc avait l’air douillet et accueillant. Les accents de bleu pâle et de caramel étaient une réflexion des couleurs du lac Tahoe ainsi que des plages et des rochers environnants.

À l’extrémité de la pièce, un feu crépitait même si la soirée était chaude.

Bella regarda autour d’elle, en admiration devant les centaines de roses blanches, de marguerites, de lys et d’orchidées assemblées dans des vases disposés dans toute la pièce, certains sur des tables, certains directement sur le sol.

« Dieu du ciel, Edward, c’est mirifique… Tu as fait ça aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, c’est un cadeau de la part d’Alice et Jasper. »

Il se dirigea vers les sofas blancs et sortit la bouteille de champagne frais du seau à glace. 

Il versa le champagne dans deux flûtes et revint à l’endroit où Bella se tenait toujours, au centre de la pièce. Il lui tendit les deux verres avant d’aller fermer et verrouiller les portes de leur suite. Quand il vint la rejoindre, il envoya valser ses chaussures et retira sa veste.

Bella sourit en lui tendant son verre. « Les boutons de manchette te vont bien. »

« Je les aime beaucoup, Bébé. Où les as-tu dénichés ? »

« Il y a un joaillier à San Francisco, que ta mère connaît. Je lui ai dit ce que je cherchais, et elle a contacté son ami pour moi. »

Edward fit tinter sa flûte à champagne contre celle de Bella. « Aux nouveaux départs. »

Bella porta la main à son cou pour toucher son cadeau de mariage. « À l’infini. »

ooo

Bella enleva ses chaussures en se blottissant sur l’un des canapés avec Edward. Celui-ci avait retiré son nœud papillon, tiré sa chemise hors de son pantalon, et ôté ses chaussettes. Ses manches étaient retroussées et Bella était occupée à déboutonner sa chemise avec des doigts lestes.

Edward saisit ses mains entre les siennes. Il avait défait ses cheveux qui étaient à présent une débauche de boucles désordonnées dégringolant autour d’eux.

Bella était étendue sur la poitrine d’Edward et elle était déterminée à le dévêtir complètement. Elle le regarda timidement alors qu’il l’empêchait de détacher plus de boutons.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle trop innocemment.

Edward renifla. « Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien quoi ! Bébé, j’aimerais durer plus de cinq minutes, et vu la façon dont les choses se déroulent en ce moment, je risque d’éjaculer dans mon pantalon dans à peines quelques secondes ! »

Bella pouffa de rire. « Il est où, ton super pouvoir de contrôle de Dom ? »

Edward gémit alors que Bella frottait son corps tout habillé contre sa verge palpitante.

« Mon contrôle a pris la porte dès que je t’ai vue marcher le long de l’allée nuptiale. Est-ce que je t’ai dit que tu es une vision à couper le souffle ? » Dit-il en la tirant vers le bas de manière à ce qu’elle soit complètement allongée sur lui afin qu’il puisse capturer ses lèvres. 

Bella saisit fermement ses épaules tandis qu’ils approfondissaient le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur quand ils manquèrent d’air, et Bella appuya son front contre celui d’Edward.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que nous soyons mariés, mais c’est... comment dire ? C’est ce qui devait arriver, tu sais ? C’est comme si ça avait toujours été notre destinée, et maintenant nous sommes ici, et je suis Mme Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. »

Bella recula et regarda dans les yeux d’Edward, qui étaient soudainement noir de désir.

« Je pense qu’il faut que tu te déshabilles, Bébé. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, » déclara-t-il gravement. 

Bella se leva, et quand Edward fit un geste pour la suivre, elle tendit une main pour l’arrêter.

« Attends. Ceci est pour toi. Reste où tu es, » dit-elle.

Elle se mit devant les braises vacillantes du feu de foyer, et ses doigts trouvèrent la fermeture Éclair cachée sur le côté de sa robe. 

Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux d’Edward quand sa robe tomba sur le sol, autour de ses pieds. Edward sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commencer à s’écouler de son gland. Il se leva et s’empressa de détacher son pantalon, le baissant et l’envoyant au loin d’un coup de pied. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de son sexe en érection de leur propre gré. Son pouce répandit son foutre sur toute la longueur de sa verge lancinante et il la serra plus fort en léchant ses lèvres.

Putain ! Bella était le rêve érotique de tous les hommes. Elle se tenait dans la pénombre, vêtue d’un corset blanc presque transparent en mousseline de soie et en dentelle qui mettait ses mamelons en évidence comme deux cerises mûres !

Alors qu’il les contemplait, ils devinrent encore plus durs. Bella haleta, et sa poitrine se souleva comme la houle.

Un porte-jarretelles était fixé au corset, et Edward voulait crier à la vue de sa chatte couverte par le petit morceau de dentelle. Ses jambes étaient gainées dans des bas d’un blanc virginal, et il y avait une jarretière autour de l’une de ses cuisses.

« Putain, Bella, tu es… tu es sublime. Viens ici, » dit-il à son épouse, d’une voix douce et révérencieuse. 

Bella mordit sa lèvre et avança vers lui.

Elle se sentait comme si c’était sa toute première fois. Comme si c’était leur première fois !

Elle s’arrêta à environ trente centimètres d’Edward, et sans dire un mot, elle tendit les bras et fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules. Il tendit la main et la fit vagabonder du haut de sa poitrine jusqu’à l’endroit où ses bas étaient attachés à ses jarretelles. 

Bella voulait tellement le toucher ! Elle baissa les yeux et lécha ses lèvres à la vue de son pénis ruisselant et s’agitant, dressé contre son ventre.

Elle commença à tendre les mains, mais le poing d’Edward se ferma autour de son poignet.

« Pas encore, » grogna-t-il, et dans la seconde qui suivit il la balança dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit. Sans la lâcher, il l’allongea et se positionna entre ses cuisses écartées.

Les mains et la bouche d’Edward étaient partout, mais quand elle essaya de le toucher, Bella se retrouva avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, emprisonnées dans l’une des siennes. 

« Edward, s’il te plaît ! » Implora-t-elle.

Les yeux noirs d’Edward s’ouvrirent et il la dévisagea. 

« S’il te plaît, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi… mon époux ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward grogna de frustration et roula sur le dos.

Bella se redressa sur ses genoux et se plaça entre ses jambes avant qu’il puisse même songer à retourner la situation à son avantage.  
Ses petits doigts saisirent sa verge tendrement mais fermement alors qu’elle fixait son visage crispé.  
« Regarde-moi ! » Dit-elle, et elle se baissa pour l’engloutir dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce que son gland atteigne le fond de sa gorge.  
« BORDEL ! » Edward faillit bondir du lit à la sensation de sa langue chaude et humide. Bella détendit les muscles de sa gorge et Edward sentit ses testicules commencer à se serrer en réponse.  
Il lutta pour trouver un peu de self-control alors que tout ce qu’il voulait faire, c’était tenir la tête de Bella entre ses mains et fourrer sa bouche. Toutefois, il n’allait pas faire ça. C’était sa nuit de noces, et la nuit de noces de Bella, et ils avaient beaucoup de temps à leur disposition.  
Avec ses dents, Bella racla légèrement les côtés de sa verge, et Edward poussa un mugissement en ruant ses hanches vers l’avant, son sperme jaillissant hors de lui par saccades. Bella enroula sa main autour de lui en avalant goulûment sa semence, et le pompa gentiment jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente qu’il avait terminé.   
Elle le lécha consciencieusement avant de remonter le long de son corps, déposant des petits baisers mouillés sur son chemin. Sa ligne de duvet… baisers… les os de ses hanches… baisers… son nombril parfait… baisers… ses abdominaux… baisers…  
Tout à coup, elle se retrouva sur le dos, ses lèvres formant un O de surprise en levant les yeux vers le visage d’Edward.   
La détermination farouche dans son regard la rendit encore plus mouillée qu’avant. Bella voulait frotter ses cuisses ensemble, mais Edward pressait résolument contre ses hanches avec les siennes.  
Ses mains étaient tenues lâchement ensemble au-dessus de sa tête.  
L’un des doigts d’Edward se mit à jouer avec le ruban blanc qui maintenait le corset attaché. Il trouva le nœud et tira sur l’une de ses extrémités jusqu’à ce qu’il se défasse, puis il adressa un sourire carnassier à Bella.   
« C’est le moment pour moi de déballer mon cadeau. Garde tes mains là où elles sont, » murmura-t-il en ouvrant le corsage, pressant ses lèvres contre la peau brûlante.   
Bella arqua le dos de manière à ce que ses seins soient libérés des bonnets. « Edward, s’il te plaît ! » Geignit-elle en s’offrant à sa bouche.  
Edward effleura un mamelon frémissant avec ses lèvres alors que ses doigts trouvaient l’autre et le pinçaient légèrement.  
« Hmmm, tu as si bon goût, Bébé. Tu m’as manqué, Bella. Tu m’as foutrement manqué, Bébé. » Edward chuchota ses mots d’amour contre sa peau en tétant d’abord l’un, puis l’autre sein.   
Bella agrippa les draps blancs en se tordant de volupté sous lui.  
Petit à petit, Edward ‘déballa’ Bella jusqu’à ce que son corset soit complètement ouvert et que ses bas soient détachés du porte-jarretelles. Les bas furent déroulés et retirés, mais pas avant qu’Edward ait embrassé une jambe en descendant, et l’autre en remontant, s’assurant que son nez frôle le tissu humide couvrant son sexe.  
Enfin, il ne resta plus que cette barrière de tissu entre eux. Edward glissa vers le bas du lit et plana au-dessus du pubis de Bella.  
Il baissa la tête et embrassa son ventre d’une hanche à l’autre avant que sa bouche ne se déplace pour vénérer le tissu trempé d’humidité.  
« Tellement mouillée pour moi, Bébé, » roucoula-t-il tandis que son doigt traçait le contour de ses grandes lèvres.  
Bella rua des hanches, incapable de demeurer immobile plus longtemps.  
« S’teplaît-S’teplaît-S’teplaît, » psalmodia-t-elle, sanglotant presque tellement elle avait besoin de l’avoir juste là !  
« Que veux-tu de moi, Bella ? »  
Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je veux que tu me baises SUR LE CHAMP ! »  
Edward était fatigué d’attendre, et Bella sentit le petit bout de tissu être arraché de ses hanches alors qu’il écartait ses jambes.  
En un seul mouvement il fut sur elle, sa main enserrant son phallus tandis qu’il le guidait vers son entrée, et sans autres préliminaires, Edward fit ce que Bella lui avait demandé et s’enfonça en elle jusqu’à ce que ses testicules touchent son cul.  
Il se rassit et saisit les hanches de Bella, la tirant sur sa verge douloureusement dure.  
« Je veux te faire l’amour, » grinça-t-il alors que Bella ruait contre ses hanches.  
« Plus tard ! » Supplia-t-elle.  
Elle grogna son nom quand il commença à aller et venir dans son passage chaud et étroit, établissant un rythme effréné.  
Edward sentit sa chaleur l’aspirer, l’attirer plus loin en elle tandis que ses muscles commençaient à se serrer autour de lui, mais il ignora la sensation. Il était loin d’avoir fini.  
Bella atteignit l’orgasme, grisée par la sensation du membre viril d’Edward pilonnant sa chatte, l’étirant et la remplissant.  
Alors qu’elle redescendait de son nuage de volupté, Edward ralentit légèrement afin de pouvoir entreprendre la douce agonie du climax suivant. Bella se rendit compte que le bruit de mélopée qu’elle entendait venait d’elle.  
Edward cessa complètement de se mouvoir, et Bella ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc. « Je t’en prie, bouge… » L’implora-t-elle.  
Il sourit tendrement en se déplaçant pour s’appuyer sur ses coudes, de sorte qu’ils étaient poitrine contre poitrine. Ses doigts allèrent essuyer les gouttes de sueur sur le front de Bella et il écarta les cheveux de son visage.  
« Chut, ma Chérie. Ralentis. Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous dépêcher. Rien ne presse. Nous avons tout notre temps. Cette nuit. Demain. Le jour suivant – ils sont tous pour toi et moi. Nous n’avons aucune limite dans le temps, juste nous. Je veux que nous savourions ce moment. Je veux que tu te rappelles combien je t’ai aimée cette nuit, pas comment je t’ai baisée. J’aime te baiser, Isabella, mais cette nuit il s’agit de tellement plus qu’un soulagement physique. Je veux toucher ton âme… s’il te plaît, permets-moi de le faire, » murmura Edward.   
Les yeux de Bella brillèrent de larmes alors que la plénitude de l’instant présent la submergeait. « Je t’aime tellement, Edward. La journée a été parfaite. Tu m’as offert un jour de mariage idyllique. Merci, mon Amour, » dit-elle doucement.   
Edward baissa la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent tendrement les siennes. Bella ouvrit la bouche pour l’accueillir à l’intérieur. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s’embrasser, leurs doigts traçant le visage de l’autre. C’était comme s’ils apprenaient à se connaître pour la première fois.  
Ils se murmurèrent des mots d’amour osés et échangèrent des caresses et des rires en commençant à se taquiner et à se titiller tout en étant toujours unis intimement.  
Edward se sentit devenir de plus en plus dur alors qu’il promenait ses lèvres sur le cou et les seins de Bella. Il mit ses mains autour de ceux-ci et y déposa une pluie de baisers ; les petites morsures d’amour qu’il infligea à ses mamelons la firent bientôt se tordre sous lui.  
Il se redressa sur ses mains et regarda Bella dans les yeux.  
« Continue à me regarder ! » Dit-il, et une fois encore, il commença à se mouvoir…  
Il entreprit un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, puis il changea de position et s’enfonça davantage. Il fit une pause avant de recommencer le même manège, plus vite, plus profondément, plus vigoureusement. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlèrent ensemble, et ils haletèrent doucement…  
Jusqu’à ce que…  
« Edward ! » Le dos de Bella se cambra hors du lit dans un arc parfait.   
« Isabelllaaaa ! » Les jambes d’Edward tremblèrent et il tomba en avant.  
Bella sentit de doux baisers sur ses joues et son cou. Celui-ci était humide et elle réalisa qu’elle pleurait et que ses larmes coulaient dans ses cheveux.  
Elle ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du cou d’Edward, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se délecta de la sensation de l’avoir allongé sur elle, aussi lourd fût-il.  
Leur respiration se calma et Edward roula sur son flanc, entraînant Bella avec lui de manière à ce qu’ils soient couchés face à face. L’air rafraîchit leurs corps surchauffés alors qu’ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.  
« Je t’aime, » dit Edward.  
Bella sourit. « Tout comme je t’aime. »  
Elle s’éloigna et s’assit, relevant ses cheveux de son cou. « J’ai ton cadeau de mariage dans mon sac. Je ne sais même pas où mon sac se trouve, » dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde.  
Edward indiqua le coin à l’autre extrémité de la pièce. « Le dressing est là-bas. Alice y a déballé et rangé tous tes bagages plus tôt. »  
Bella secoua la tête. « Comment a-t-elle fait tout ça ? Je veux dire, où a-t-elle trouvé le temps ? Elle était occupée toute la journée ! »  
Edward gloussa. « Elle a sa méthode. J’ai arrêté d’essayer de comprendre ma frangine, Bébé, c’est juste plus facile d’accepter le fait qu’elle a des manœuvres et des compétences que nous, simples mortels, ne possédons pas. »  
Il passa sa main dans le dos de Bella. « Aimerais-tu prendre une douche fraîche, et peut-être avoir quelque chose à boire et à manger ? »   
Elle acquiesça. « J’ai bien envie d’une douche, et je suis affamée. Crois-tu que la cuisine est encore ouverte ? »  
Edward se leva et tendit la main. « Je te l’ai dit, nous n’avons pas à sortir de cette chambre. Alice a fait préparer des plateaux pour nous, qui devraient avoir été livrés dans la salle à manger de notre suite. » Il guida Bella et ouvrit des portes françaises qui donnaient accès à une annexe. Une table de salle à manger ronde trônait dans une alcôve de fenêtres qui donnaient sur les bois. Bella vit une autre porte qui menait hors de la pièce, et aperçut la salle de bain qui se trouvait au-delà.  
« Wow, c’est ahurissant. Est-ce que l’étage en entier fait partie de la suite des maîtres ? » S’enquit-elle en regardant autour d’elle.  
Edward fit signe que oui.  
« Oui. Il y a une cuisine de l’autre côté de cette porte. » Il lui montra une porte battante sur un côté, que Bella n’avait pas remarquée avant. « Et la salle de bain mène de nouveau dans le dressing, qui lui-même est attenant à la chambre à coucher. D’ici, nous avons une vue à 360 degrés. Chaque pièce est orientée dans une direction différente, et la terrasse fait le tour de la maison sur cet étage. Viens, allons prendre cette douche. »  
Bella sourit en voyant l’immense cabine de douche. Il y avait au moins seize jets placés stratégiquement sur les murs, et les pommes de douche surdimensionnées étaient le dernier cri en matière de luxe.  
Edward ajusta les jets pour que l’eau soit fraîche sans être froide, et ils restèrent là pendant un long moment, se contentant de laisser les embruns apaiser leurs nerfs et l’excitation de la journée.  
Bella ne fut pas surprise de trouver son nettoyant pour le corps à la pêche et son shampooing à la fraise dans la douche. Alice avait pensé à tout. Elle sourit en sentant le parfum distinct qu’elle associait à Edward.  
Bois de santal, épices, menthe… elle aimait la combinaison des différentes odeurs. Elle avait découvert quelques mois auparavant que c’était l’un de ses péchés mignons. Il faisait fabriquer son gel douche, son shampooing et après-shampooing, sa crème à raser et même son after-shave spécialement pour lui par une compagnie amérindienne respectueuse de l’environnement établie dans l’état de Washington. Peu de temps après qu’elle ait emménagé avec lui, Edward l’avait persuadée de changer elle aussi ses produits de bain et de douche.  
Une fois qu’ils se furent rincés et qu’ils se sentirent rafraîchis, ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent. Edward s’empara d’un boxer et d’un tee-shirt qu’il avait placés sur une chaise dans la salle de bain. Il émit un petit rire en enfilant le boxer, ignorant le tee-shirt.  
Bella lui fit signe qu’elle en avait pour une minute en peignant ses cheveux mouillés et en les tressant dans son dos. Pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentait timide et elle ne voulait pas se promener nue, même si elle savait que c’était ridicule.  
Elle regarda autour d’elle et aperçut une boîte plate avec une note sur le dessus.  
Oh, merde, Alice ! Quoi maintenant ?  
La note était typique d’Alice :  
Contente-toi d’enfiler ça, Tsunami ! Tu pourras me remercier une autre fois !  
Avec amour,  
Ali  
xxx   
Bella ouvrit la boîte, ramassa le morceau de tissu, et le tint en l’air.  
Putain, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Cette chose a plus de trous qu’un fromage Gruyère ! Il n’est foutrement pas question que je porte ça ! Mais je veux être jolie, alors…  
Attendez une seconde ! J’ai reçu une quantité monstrueuse de lingerie hier soir lors de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille !   
« Bella ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend tellement de temps ? » L’interpela Edward depuis la salle à manger.  
Bella laissa tomber la ‘chose’ comme si c’était du poison. Elle se précipita par la porte qui, espérait-elle, menait au dressing, en criant, « Une seconde ! Je suis juste en train d’enfiler quelque chose ! »   
Heureusement, il s’agissait bel et bien du dressing, et en jetant un regard à la ronde, elle vit qu’Edward avait apporté leurs vêtements du salon, et que sa chemise était drapée sur une chaise. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sourit lorsqu’elle vit ses sous-vêtements. Elle s’empara en vitesse d’une petite culotte et de la chemise d’Edward dont elle attacha quelques boutons en se dépêchant de sortir du dressing, seulement pour trouver Edward dans la salle de bain, brandissant ‘le vêtement’.  
Il releva les sourcils en toisant Bella. « Hum, Bébé, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette chose ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Bella pouffa de rire, et ses nerfs soudainement à vif se calmèrent.  
« Qui sait ? Je pense que c’était censé être un peignoir ou un truc du genre, mais on dirait que des mites l’ont bouffé ! »  
Edward laissa tomber la chose et Bella rougit alors que ses yeux balayaient son corps. « Tu es très belle dans ma chemise. Elle te va beaucoup mieux qu’à moi. »  
Bella baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher sa rougeur. « Merci, » marmonna-t-elle.  
Edward gloussa. « Viens, allons manger, » dit-il en prenant sa main.  
L’équipe de restauration avait préparé un souper tardif fait de charcuteries finement tranchées et de bouchées de légumes rôtis accompagnées d’une délicieuse vinaigrette à la moutarde.  
De plus, il y avait des bols de chocolats enveloppés dans des papiers brillants, des fraises trempées dans le chocolat blanc et dans le chocolat noir, un plateau de fromages, et une corbeille remplie de pain et de craquelins.  
Edward leur versa à chacun un verre de champagne, et Bella trouva un pichet de jus d’orange dans le petit réfrigérateur dans le coin, et elle leur en versa un grand verre à tous les deux.  
Elle remarqua qu’elle n’entendait plus la musique au rez-de-chaussée.  
« Je me demande si tout le monde est allé se coucher ? »  
Edward se mit à rire. « J’espère bien. Il est plus de 2h du matin. »  
« Vraiment ? » Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée, et toi ? »  
Les yeux d’Edward s’étaient assombris tandis qu’il regardait l’ombre entre ses seins. Sa chemise était seulement boutonnée en bas, et les tétons de Bella formaient des ombres foncées alors que les bourgeons durs pressaient contre le coton blanc.  
Elle inspira brusquement en voyant l’expression sauvage sur le visage d’Edward.   
« Je ne suis pas fatigué, mais nous devrions… manger, » dit-il, et Bella sentit ses mamelons durcir au son de sa voix.  
Il recula subitement sur sa chaise, rompant le charme en commençant à parler à propos de la journée. Bella lui relata ce que Charlie lui avait dit, et Edward fut ému de savoir que l’homme l’estimait à ce point.  
« Alors, quand allons-nous partir pour Comic Con ? » S’enquit-elle.  
Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Bébé, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu devrais venir à Comic Con avec Jasper et moi. Même Alice n’y va pas. Je te promets qu’il s’agit seulement de deux jours où il ne se passe rien sauf des banquets, des apparitions publiques, des interviews… Putain, il y a des tonnes d’interviews, de dîners avec les gens de l’industrie du cinéma et de la pub, et puis je vais me tirer de là et rentrer à la maison. »  
Bella acquiesça, baissant la tête en commençant à grignoter un craquelin, mais elle avait perdu l’appétit. Elle voulait se frapper pour avoir demandé à Edward de l’accompagner. Elle savait qu’il allait être occupé, ils en avaient discuté avant, et de son côté elle avait du travail à terminer, mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se séparer d’Edward.  
Edward vit une expression de blessure et de déception traverser furtivement le visage de Bella avant qu’elle ne baisse la tête, et soudain elle se mit à grignoter des craquelins et à tripoter des morceaux de fromage.  
Il soupira. Merde ! Il aurait pu être plus délicat ! Il tendit le bras à travers la table et mit sa main sur la sienne.  
« Hé. »  
Bella s’immobilisa.  
« Regarde-moi, Bébé. »  
Bella leva les yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit tristement. « Je suis désolée, mon Amour. Oublie ce que j’ai dit. C’était idiot. Je sais qu’il s’agit de travail pour toi, et j’ai moi-même énormément de travail pour me tenir occupée. Oublie ça, d’accord ? Ne laisse pas ça assombrir notre nuit de noces. » Elle sourit plus gaiement et changea le sujet. « Hé, as-tu vu comment les oncles se sont contenus ce soir ? J’étais stupéfiée, mais ils n’arrêtaient pas de regarder Andy et Brian. Je me demande pourquoi… »  
Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Bella insista pour débarrasser la table et Edward l’aida à transporter tous les plats et les verres dans la kitchenette.  
Ils se brossèrent les dents et Edward fit le tour de la chambre et du salon, éteignant les lampes et les petites lumières féériques, jusqu’à ce que la pièce ne soit éclairée que par les braises mourantes du feu et les lampes de chevet.  
Bella déboutonna la chemise et grimpa dans le lit. Elle remarqua qu’Edward avait refait le lit et que les draps avaient été tirés avec soin. Il y avait une seule rose blanche sur son oreiller. Elle sourit en s’allongeant, pendant qu’Edward fermait les doubles portes donnant accès à la terrasse, les protégeant ainsi de l’air frisquet de l’extérieur.  
Il leva la tête et vit sa nana étendue dans l’immense lit ; ses yeux étaient sombres et orageux alors qu’elle le regardait se diriger vers elle. Son pantalon de pyjama noir tombait bas sur ses hanches, et Bella lécha ses lèvres en fixant l’ombre de sa ligne de poils. Le V de ses hanches était un fabuleux jeu d’ombre et de lumière, et Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure.  
Edward arqua un sourcil à son intention. « Tu apprécies le spectacle ? »  
« Immensément ! » Répondit Bella en pouffant de rire. Elle tira la couette sur sa bouche alors que sa démarche décontractée ressemblait de plus en plus à celle d’un paon faisant la roue.  
« Ooooh, Mme Cullen, vous devenez très arrogante. Je pense que je vais devoir vous remettre à votre place, » répliqua-t-il en plongeant sur le lit, faisant couiner Bella tandis qu’il rampait sur son corps.  
« J’aime t’entendre pouffer de rire, » dit-il doucement en rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne.  
Bella rit de nouveau quand avec ses lèvres il trouva son point sensible juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. « Pourquoi portez-vous des fringues dans le lit, M. Cullen ? » Marmonna-t-elle, ses doigts trouvant l’élastique à la taille de son pantalon de pyjama.  
« Je n’en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ne les enlèveriez-vous pas pour moi ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
Edward gémit alors que les mains de Bella tiraient son pantalon vers le bas et que ses doigts effleuraient sa verge.  
« J’espère que tu n’avais pas l’intention de dormir de sitôt, » grogna-t-il alors que les doigts de Bella revenaient pour le caresser résolument.  
« Définitivement pas ! » Rétorqua Bella en disparaissant sous les couvertures.  
« Putain ! Bella… c’est… Oh mon Dieu… Bella, Bébé, ta bouche… »

À suivre…


	127. Chapitre 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lune de miel n'est pas terminée pour nos deux tourtereaux, que déjà un froid s'installe entre eux. La faute à qui ?

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 127

 

Bella n’aurait pu dire quelle heure il était lorsqu’elle se réveilla le lendemain. Le soleil brillait dans la chambre, et la brise qui entrait par les portes ouvertes était rafraîchissante et agréable.

Elle s’étira et se rendit compte qu’elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se leva et ramassa un peignoir en soie bleu foncé qui traînait au pied du lit et l’enfila avant d’aller à la recherche d’Edward.

Elle entendit quelqu’un parler dans la salle à manger attenante, et elle s’assura que son peignoir était bien fermé avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Edward s’entretenait avec une jeune femme du service de traiteur. Il se retourna et sourit alors que Bella avançait dans la pièce, puis il reporta son attention sur l’employée.

« Ce sera tout pour l’instant, merci, » dit-il d’un ton hautain, et Bella ne put s’empêcher de remarquer l’admiration hébétée avec laquelle la fille regardait Edward. Elle se retourna et adressa un demi-sourire à Bella avant de s’éclipser par la porte qui donnait sur un escalier de service accédant à la cuisine. 

Edward s’avança vers sa femme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Bonjour, Chérie, as-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui, mais j’étais seule en me réveillant, » répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Edward sourit et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres boudeuses.

« Désolé, mais j’ai pensé que tu aurais faim à ton réveil, et que nous pourrions prendre le brunch sur la terrasse. L’équipe de ménage va nettoyer toute la suite pendant que nous allons manger, si ça te convient ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « J’aimerais d’abord prendre une douche. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. « J’espérais que tu me le demandes. »

Bella sentit ses genoux faiblir quand il lui lança un de ses sourires craquants et prit sa main pour la conduire dans la salle de bain.

Leur douche dura beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire étant donné qu’ils furent distraits au cours du processus. Bella avait une faim de loup après leurs ébats dans la douche, et elle fut ravie de constater que leur déjeuner était arrivé.

Edward opta pour un short kaki ajusté aux hanches et un tee-shirt, et Bella se vêtit d’une jolie robe de coton. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne vit l’utilité de porter des chaussures en se rendant sur la terrasse recouverte.

Ils entamèrent leur bol de yaourt, miel et salade de fruits, qui fut suivi par une assiette de saucisse grillée, de bacon et d’œufs, le tout accompagné de toasts, de grands verres de jus d’orange, et de café, bien sûr.

Bella pouvait entendre des voix en provenance de la terrasse au niveau du sol. « Est-ce que tout le monde est encore là ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas qui est encore là, mais tout le monde va partir à un moment ou un autre de la journée, sauf Anderson et Brian. Anderson va retourner à Sausalito avec toi, et je vais prendre un vol pour aller directement à San Diego avec Brian très tôt jeudi matin. Ma première apparition sera dans la matinée de jeudi, avec Jazz et le reste de la distribution lors d’une réception organisée par les gens de la presse. »

Bella acquiesça. Elle soupira en admirant le panorama d’une beauté à couper le souffle. « Cet endroit me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Crois-tu que les oncles nous laisseront revenir un jour ? »

« Je suis sûr qu’ils te laisseront faire tout ce que tu voudras, Bébé. Ils ont tous les deux le béguin pour toi, et pas qu’un peu ! »

Edward se pencha vers Bella et releva son menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Je suis désolé que nous n’ayons pas une lune de miel très longue, Bébé. Je te promets que nous ferons un voyage dès que possible, d’accord ? » 

Bella mit sa main sur ses doigts. « Tu n’as pas à faire ça, Edward. Le simple fait de passer du temps ensemble me comble parfaitement. Nous sommes tellement chanceux, tu sais ? La plupart des gens n’ont jamais l’occasion de faire les choses que nous faisons, ni d’aller aux endroits que nous avons visités, alors ça m’est égal de ne pas aller dans un lieu exotique. Je veux dire, bien sûr il y a des endroits que j’aimerais voir, et j’aimerais vraiment retourner en Italie aussi, mais rien que d’être avec toi me suffit. Je t’aime, Edward, et pouvoir être avec toi est tout ce que je demande. »

Ses doigts tracèrent le jonc de mariage qu’elle avait mis au doigt d’Edward la veille, et elle tourna son visage et l’embrassa doucement. 

Edward recula sa chaise et se leva, attirant Bella dans ses bras. Il la tint contre lui alors qu’elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Ses yeux s’assombrirent tandis qu’il la portait sur une méridienne. Il la déposa sur le matelas chaud qui était couvert de draps de bain blancs et moelleux. Bella s’allongea et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, regardant langoureusement Edward passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse et voyagèrent plus au sud alors qu’il détachait son short et l’envoyait plus loin d’un coup de pied.

Elle mordit sa lèvre quand elle vit qu’il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et que sa verge engorgée ruisselait déjà de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Edward s’assit à côté d’elle et ses yeux s’enflammèrent tandis qu’il détachait adroitement les petits boutons de sa robe. 

Il écarta le tissu bleu pâle et traça le contour de son soutien-gorge et de sa petite culotte en dentelle bleue avec ses doigts. Il trouva le fermoir sur le devant du soutien-gorge, et d’un seul mouvement celui-ci s’ouvrit. Les yeux d’Edward devinrent noirs de concupiscence alors qu’il traçait gentiment une ligne entre ses seins, sur son ventre et vers l’élastique de sa petite culotte. Il sourit en voyant son abdomen frémir sous ses doigts.

« Tu es si belle, Isabella. Ta peau est comme de la soie, tellement douce au toucher. »

Bella resta immobile en regardant son visage s’approcher d’elle, puis elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres déposer des baisers aussi doux que des murmures sur son ventre et ses hanches, humant son parfum.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle était perdue dans ses effleurements. Edward sentit son excitation et se servit d’un doigt pour tracer le contour de son sexe – un doigt qui avait la délicatesse de la mousseline en massant ses petites lèvres.

« Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, Bébé. Je dois te goûter. »

Bella gémit et cambra les hanches afin qu’il puisse lui retirer son slip.

Il écarta ses cuisses et les ramena par-dessus ses épaules alors qu’il était étendu entre elles.

Pendant de longues minutes il frotta son nez contre elle, l’embrassant gentiment, la vénérant, jusqu’à ce que Bella ne puisse en prendre davantage. Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira.

« Edward, s’il te plaît… » Geignit-elle.

Edward leva les yeux vers elle. « Tu dois rester silencieuse, Bébé. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Bella hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Regarde-moi faire. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre alors qu’Edward écartait doucement ses petites lèvres et appuyait sa langue contre sa vulve, de son entrée jusqu’à son clitoris gonflé à moitié dissimulé dans son capuchon.

« Putain, Edward, c’est tellllllement bon. Ne t’arrête pas ! »

Edward utilisa ses doigts pour stimuler son clitoris tout en suçant le jus qui ruisselait de son sexe. Il déploya sa langue et la poussa à l’intérieur de son intimité. 

Chaque mouvement était posé et précis, conçu pour amener Bella au bord de l’orgasme à maintes reprises sans lui donner le soulagement qu’elle désirait si ardemment.

Elle en vint finalement à se tordre, sanglotant presque en raison de la surcharge de sensations.

« Edward, je t’en prie, s’il te plaît, Bébé, s’il te plaît… » Elle continuait de tirer sur ses cheveux, et Edward grimaça à ses doigts agrippant son cuir chevelu.

Il aurait pu rester entre ses cuisses pour l’éternité. Sa langue était presque paralysée par l’exercice auquel il s’adonnait, mais il s’en fichait ; les sécrétions de Bella coulaient à flots et Edward en était accro ! Plus il la titillait, plus l’humidité s’écoulait d’elle, et quand il pressa un doigt sur son point G, ce fut comme si une rivière de foutre se déversait d’elle. Son petit clito était rouge cerise et gonflé, le suppliant de l’aspirer dans sa bouche, mais il résista.

Soudain il se redressa et s’essuya la bouche du revers de la main. 

Bella ne pouvait pas croire qu’il se soit arrêté. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et releva vivement la tête. « Qu’est-ce que… » Faillit-elle crier.

Edward gloussa et couvrit sa bouche avec ses doigts.

Bella pouvait sentir l’odeur de son excitation sur ceux-ci et elle ouvrit la bouche, les aspirant à l’intérieur.

Le rire d’Edward mourut et ce fut son tour de gémir alors que la langue de Bella enveloppait ses doigts et les suçait. Il vit la lueur vorace dans ses yeux.

Elle sortit ses doigts de sa bouche avec un ‘pop’ et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Allonge-toi. »

Edward s’allongea aussitôt et Bella s’agenouilla à côté de lui.

Elle déplaça ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses doigts lestes pinçant ses tétons, et elle sourit en voyant les muscles de son estomac onduler. 

Elle gratta légèrement ses ongles sur son abdomen.

« Bella. »

« Chut… » Elle sourit.

Elle se leva sur ses genoux et grimpa sur les hanches d’Edward de manière à être à califourchon sur lui.

Edward pouvait sentir son humidité sur sa peau tandis que sa verge ruisselait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Bella se redressa subitement et saisit la base de son phallus d’une main, se stabilisant en mettant l’autre main sur sa hanche alors qu’elle s’affaissait sur lui.

Elle mit ses deux mains derrière elle sur les cuisses d’Edward et se redressa encore, seulement pour s’empaler de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle faillit se laisser tomber.

Edward commença à débiter un chapelet de jurons tandis qu’elle établissait un rythme nonchalant et implacable. Elle s’élevait lentement, puis redescendait, ses yeux retenant les siens captifs dans un défi silencieux. Un défi qu’Edward était en train de perdre. Il rétrécit les yeux alors qu’elle le tourmentait avec ses mouvements lascifs. Elle ne lui donnait jamais assez, mais elle ne laissait pas son excitation refluer, l’épuisant à petit feu.

Edward sentait la sueur couler sur son visage et son cou. Il faufila une main entre Bella et lui, et ses doigts entreprirent de frotter son clitoris assidûment et résolument.

Bella secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Ça ne va pas être si facile, Edward. Tu vas jouir le premier. »

Edward lui retourna un sourire malicieux. « Non, tu vas jouir la première. Putain, Bella, bouge ! »

Bella jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. « PAS si drôle à présent, hein ? Tu n’aimes pas qu’on te taquine. »

Les yeux d’Edward étaient noirs, mais éclairés d’une lueur déterminée que Bella vit trop tard.

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva sous lui. Elle haleta tandis qu’il se penchait sur elle. « Non, Fillette, je n’aime pas qu’on me taquine ! Maintenant je vais te baiser avec tellement de force que tu vas jouir et répandre ton foutre partout sur moi ! »

Edward tira les jambes de Bella sur ses épaules et commença à se mouvoir énergiquement.

Bella était toute pantelante, haletant alors qu’il s’emparait de ses hanches pour mieux la pilonner.

Elle pouvait sentir chaque sillon, chaque vaisseau sanguin de son membre viril alors qu’il la remplissait et semblait devenir encore plus engorgé, encore plus dur qu’avant.

« Oh ! Oh ! Edward, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, il faut que… putain ! » Edward mit sa main sur la bouche de Bella en se penchant pour aller chatouiller son oreille avec sa langue. 

« Maintenant ! Jouis pour moi sur le champ, mon épouse ! » Siffla-t-il, et Bella le sentit pincer et tortiller son clitoris simultanément, et elle hurla dans sa main en sentant l’essence de son excitation gicler hors d’elle, ayant l’impression que tout son être se contractait autour d’Edward tandis qu’elle n’en finissait plus de jouir.

Edward sentit les parois vaginales de Bella se contracter et il sut qu’elle allait avoir un orgasme fulgurant. Il se retira d’elle presque complètement avant que ses doigts ne trouvent son clitoris, et il murmura ses instructions avant de replonger en elle.

Il sentit les entrailles de Bella palpiter alors qu’elle se contractait autour de sa verge et l’enserrait de la façon la plus hallucinante, jusqu’à ce que ses testicules réagissent et que son sperme jaillisse en elle tandis qu’ils restaient liés l’un à l’autre au niveau des hanches.

Edward était enfoncé tellement profondément à l’intérieur de Bella qu’il était sûr de toucher le col de son utérus avec son gland. Il abaissa ses jambes et se retira d’elle, tous les deux gémissant à la perte de la sensation de plénitude.

Edward se rassit sur ses talons et massa les hanches et les cuisses de Bella. Elle demeura allongée sur la méridienne, complètement épuisée. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle était trempée du mélange de leur sueur et de leurs sécrétions.

Edward se leva et effleura doucement sa joue avec son pouce. « Reste ici, Bébé, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il retourna à l’intérieur pour faire couler un bain chaud. Il trouva du bain moussant et en ajouta à l’eau. Quand le bain fut prêt, il ferma le robinet et alla chercher Bella. Elle était étendue exactement dans la même position que lorsqu’il l’avait laissée, et il se rendit compte qu’elle s’était endormie.

Il fit une pause pendant un instant, souhaitant être capable de dessiner comme Isabella. Elle avait l’air si innocente et sexy, allongée sur le dos avec une jambe droite et l’autre légèrement pliée de sorte qu’il pouvait entrevoir ses petites lèvres luisantes d’humidité. Elle avait les mains au-dessus de sa tête et ses cheveux étaient répandus sur son visage et ses épaules. On aurait presque dit qu’elle dansait, ou qu’elle prenait la pose. Edward la contempla pendant un peu plus longtemps, tentant de capturer l’image dans sa tête, avant de s’approcher d’elle et de la ramener contre sa poitrine. Elle n’ouvrit pas les yeux, mais elle sourit en enfouissant sont visage dans son cou.

Edward émit un petit rire en foulant les tapis couleur crème et le plancher lustré. « Nous devons prendre un bain, Bébé, afin que tes jambes et tes hanches ne soient pas endolories. » 

Il sentit Bella faire la moue. « Nooooon, allons juste au plumard, s’il te plaît, Bébé, » geignit-elle.

Edward sourit et embrassa le côté de sa tête en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Ah non ma Chérie, ce n’est pas possible. Viens, j’ai même ajouté du bain moussant dans l’eau. »

Bella continua à grommeler tandis qu’Edward la déposait dans l’énorme bain à remous avant de se placer derrière elle et de l’attirer contre lui.

Il prit une éponge de mer et commença à faire couler de l’eau sur le cou et le torse de Bella alors qu’elle reposait dans ses bras.

Elle devint consciente du doux ruissellement de l’eau sur son corps. Des mains remplies de délicatesse nettoyaient ses bras, puis son ventre, et plus bas. Elle grimaça légèrement alors que l’éponge entrait en contact avec son entrejambe.

« Est-ce douloureux ? » Murmura Edward au creux de son oreille.

Bella soupira et s’étira avant de bouger pour se redresser, mais les douces mains d’Edward la retinrent.

« Hmm, pas douloureux, juste sensible. Wow, c’était tellement intense. » Sa voix paraissait lourde de sommeil et sa langue semblait collée à son palais.

Edward bourdonna en signe d’approbation. « Es-tu prête à sortir ? »

Bella hocha la tête. 

Edward l’écarta gentiment de lui. « Peux-tu t’asseoir par toi-même ? »

Elle pouffa de rire sans enthousiasme. « Ouais, je crois bien. Merde, je me sens comme si j’étais droguée. »

Elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et regarda Edward sortir de l’immense baignoire et se sécher en vitesse avant de se tourner vers elle. Il tendit le bras et tira le bouchon pour vider le bain et se pencha pour aider Bella à se lever. Elle sortit de la baignoire et resta immobile pendant qu’Edward la séchait. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la porta dans la chambre à coucher, où il la déposa sur le lit.

Il fut à ses côtés avant qu’elle puisse bouger, la tirant contre sa poitrine. Il drapa un bras sur sa hanche et embrassa le côté de son cou.

« Dors, mon exquise épouse. »

« D’accord… »

Edward resta couché derrière elle et se jura de la laisser tranquille pendant quelques jours pour qu’elle guérisse. Il savait qu’il allait devoir se branler au moins trois fois par jour, mais il devait s’assurer que Bella récupère. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut les marques rouges sur la hanche que sa main couvrait. Il les avait d’abord remarquées dans la baignoire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi brutal envers elle ? Il fallait qu’il reste loin d’elle !

Je peux le faire ! Se dit-il, ignorant la voix intérieure qui se moquait de lui. Bien sûr que tu peux ! Certainement pas ! 

Alors qu’il regardait Bella pelotonnée contre lui, si confiante et petite, il fut submergé par un sentiment oppressant de crainte qu’il allait la laisser tomber. Il allait la décevoir, et un jour elle verrait qu’il n’était pas digne de son amour et de sa confiance. Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme ce monstre qui lui avait fait du mal tant d’années auparavant ! Il avait promis de la protéger et il le ferait, même s’il s’agissait de la protéger de lui-même. 

Ce soir-là, Edward et Bella dînèrent au rez-de-chaussée dans la salle à manger formelle. Edward ne manqua pas de remplir le verre de Bella chaque fois qu’il était vide, et au moment de se mettre au lit, elle était somnolente et elle s’endormit tout de suite après avoir reçu un doux baiser sur le front.

ooo

Au cours des deux jours suivants, Edward emmena Bella faire de l’aviron, de la randonnée pédestre, de l’escalade, et il la laissa même essayer le ski nautique, bien qu’il y renonça après qu’elle soit tombée trois fois. 

Chaque fois que Bella tentait de s’approcher de lui, il s’éloignait d’elle ou détournait son attention. Au début elle ne remarqua pas que quelque chose clochait, mais quand Edward esquiva ses étreintes affectueuses pour la énième fois, elle commença à se fâcher. Durant leur avant-dernière nuit à Lake Tahoe, elle essaya ouvertement de le séduire en portant la création abominable qu’Alice lui avait offerte, mais Edward se retourna dans le lit et marmonna qu’il était fatigué. 

Bella resta assise pendant un long moment cette nuit-là, se demandant ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Elle se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et contempla sa silhouette nue dans le miroir. Elle vit les ecchymoses en train de s’estomper sur ses hanches et ses seins, résultat de leurs ébats vigoureux, mais elle n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Ce n’était pas douloureux, et elle savait qu’elle avait des bleus facilement, mais Edward se comportait comme si elle avait la peste !

Elle se demanda si les marques avaient quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont il agissait.

L’après-midi suivant, elle était tellement fatiguée après le déjeuner, qu’elle convainquit Edward de faire une sieste avec elle, et même si elle avait grimpé nue dans le lit, Edward lui tourna le dos.

Bella se réveilla en sentant une brise fraîche souffler sur elle. Elle frissonna légèrement et se blottit contre la chaleur dans son dos.

Il y avait un poids sur elle et elle réprima un frisson alors que quelque chose caressait un de ses mamelons.

Elle sourit en sentant des lèvres douces et humides téter son mamelon, et un tiraillement familier se manifesta dans ses entrailles.

Edward.

Elle tendit la main et enfouit ses doigts dans le désordre de cheveux soyeux qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête, elle voulut rire.

Elle était étendue sur le dos et Edward était étendu sur elle, sur le ventre. Une de ses jambes était recourbée autour de l’une des siennes, et l’autre jambe de Bella reposait sur celle d’Edward. La tête d’Edward reposait sur sa poitrine, une main refermée sur son sein pendant que ses lèvres taquinaient et tétaient le mamelon.

C’était vraiment un amateur de nichons ! Bella se demanda ce qui arriverait quand ils auraient des enfants. Serait-il jaloux de l’attention qu’elle allait devoir leur accorder ? Elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle se demandait si, à l’instar d’Emmett, il voudrait partager ses seins avec leur bébé. Alors qu’elle glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Restait-il encore des invités ? C’était tranquille et elle n’entendait aucun bruit de l’extérieur. Quelle heure était-il ? D’après les ombres qui s’étiraient et la faible lumière, elle savait que le crépuscule approchait. Son estomac gargouilla et elle étouffa un petit rire alors qu’Edward marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe, ses doigts et ses lèvres recommençant immédiatement à s’affairer, mordillant et pinçant gentiment son téton jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dur et rigide, et Bella fut tentée de se caresser, même si elle se sentait un peu endolorie à cet endroit-là.

À la place, elle sentit la verge d’Edward palpiter contre sa hanche et elle rua légèrement afin de pouvoir se frotter contre lui.

Edward gémit et Bella sentit son pénis ruisseler tandis qu’il se déplaçait sur son corps jusqu’à ce qu’il soit positionné entre ses jambes. Elle ouvrit les cuisses malgré l’inconfort, incapable de lui résister.

Edward poussa doucement à l’intérieur de sa chaleur en attente. Bella étouffa un gémissement alors que son phallus l’envahissait. Comme s’il pouvait sentir son hésitation, Edward fut doux et lent. Il s’introduisit en elle graduellement, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit profondément enfoui dans son centre incandescent.

Il se retira lentement et répéta son mouvement. Bella sentit l’émoi familier en elle et elle pinça et tortilla ses mamelons alors qu’Edward prenait appui sur ses avant-bras. Elle le regarda ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois.

Les yeux d’Edward s’agrandirent de frayeur en réalisant qu’il était en train de faire l’amour à sa femme dans son sommeil alors qu’il s’était promis qu’il la laisserait se reposer !

Bella vit la panique sur son visage et mit ses mains derrière lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses fesses fermes en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« Non ! Edward, non ! Ça va, je vais bien. S’il te plaît, n’arrête pas, mon Amour, » dit-elle doucement en le tenant étroitement contre elle.

Edward était déchiré. Il avait été en train de faire le rêve le plus incroyable ; il faisait tendrement l’amour à Bella et il était sur le point de jouir quand il avait commencé à se réveiller. Il fut choqué de se rendre compte que son rêve n’en était pas un. Il était un foutu connard sans volonté ! Il ne pouvait même pas rester loin d’elle deux jours sans la sauter. 

Il la regarda dans les yeux et hésita. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’avoir mal. Ses joues étaient roses, et même dans la pénombre il pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient d’excitation.

Il soupira, vaincu, alors que son membre viril, ce traître, frémissait en elle, et Bella bougea ses hanches pour le pousser encore plus loin.

« Bella, je suis… » 

Bella pressa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle l’embrassa passionnément et il grogna en mouvant ses hanches contre les siennes. Plus profondément, plus vite… Putain !

« Plus fort, Edward. Baise-moi plus fort ! » L’exhorta-t-elle avec ses mains, sa bouche et son corps.

Puis il se retrouva au bord de l’orgasme, et il sentit son foutre être aspiré en elle. Bella savait que pour une fois elle n’allait pas jouir, et ça lui était égal, elle n’en ressentait pas le besoin ; elle se contenta de se cramponner à Edward alors qu’il redescendait de la vague de plaisir qui avait déferlé sur lui.

Putain, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Edward éprouvait plein de dégoût envers lui-même. Il savait que Bella n’avait pas eu d’orgasme, et il savait aussi que c’était sa faute à lui ! Il était si foutrement égoïste qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de faire jouir sa femme avant d’utiliser son corps et de prendre ce qu’il voulait ! 

Bella sentit Edward tenter de s’enlever de sur elle et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il ne la regardait pas, mais son front était plissé et ses yeux étaient fermés très fort.

Elle savait qu’il s’en voulait terriblement de l’avoir ‘forcée’ à avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui, quand en réalité rien n’était plus éloigné de la vérité !

« Edward, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward l’ignora et tenta encore une fois de s’ôter de sur elle, seulement pour avoir ses jambes le tenir encore plus fermement à son corps.

« Edward ! Regarde-moi, mon Amour, » dit-elle en tendant la main pour toucher sa joue.

Edward détourna brusquement le visage comme s’il avait été brûlé. « Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, d’accord ? Laisse-moi me lever, Isabella. » Sa voix était basse et teintée de dégoût.

Bella connaissait suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu’il était dégoûté de lui-même. Il détestait paraître dépourvu de la moindre volonté, et c’est exactement ainsi qu’il devait se voir. Bella savait que, comme la plupart des artistes, l’ego d’Edward était une chose fragile, et si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu’il était un homme, et que la plupart des hommes se targuaient d’avoir la capacité de ‘contrôler’ leurs ‘instincts animaux’, Bella savait qu’il se réprimanderait pendant des heures, voire des jours ! 

S’ils étaient à la maison, il s’enfermerait dans la salle de musique et se défoulerait sur son piano à queue !

Edward tira sur les poignets de Bella et les détacha de son cou gentiment, mais résolument.

« Laisse-moi aller, » implora-t-il, et Bella laissa ses jambes glisser pour le libérer.

Il s’écarta d’elle immédiatement et se donna un élan pour sortir du lit. Il ramassa le jeans qui traînait sur le plancher et l’enfila rapidement, comme s’il était mal à l’aise d’être à proximité de son épouse.

Bella se redressa alors qu’Edward s’éloignait sur lit. Il ferma les portes françaises qui donnaient accès à la terrasse et fit le tour de la pièce pour tirer les rideaux le long du mur de fenêtres.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Ils ne fermaient jamais leurs rideaux. Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un pouvait voir dans la chambre ; les lumières étaient éteintes.

« Edward, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? S’il te plaît, parle-moi, mon Amour. Tu ne m’as pas fait mal, je le promets ! » Lança-t-elle tandis qu’il continuait de ramasser les morceaux de vêtements dont ils s’étaient départis durant la journée.

« Vraiment ? » Railla-t-il. « Ce n’est pas ce qu’il m’a semblé ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu as été victime d’un accident de voiture ou quelque chose du genre ! »

Bella le regarda fixement pendant une minute.

« Je suis ankylosée à cause de toutes les activités que nous avons faites, pas parce que tu m’as fait l’amour ! Tu m’as à peine touchée ! » Plaida-t-elle.

Edward renifla.

« Parle-moi ! » Répéta Bella en se levant et en allumant une des lampes de chevet.

Edward la regarda et jura intérieurement contre lui-même. Même à travers la pièce il pouvait voir les ecchymoses et les marques causées par ses mains et sa bouche répugnantes ! La preuve incontestable de son manque de self-control était juste là en face de lui – bordel, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui ?

Bella le regardait avec tant de confiance et d’amour, et il avait envie de reculer. Il ne méritait pas sa confiance ! Il ne pouvait même pas garder ses mains loin d’elle pendant une seule putain de journée !

« Isabella, laisse tomber, ok ? Pourquoi ne t’habillerais-tu pas pour que nous puissions dîner ? Nous allons prendre notre repas dans la salle à manger du cellier. Nous pouvons demander à Anderson et Brian de se joindre à nous si tu veux… » Proposa-t-il, refusant de la regarder.

Bella sourcilla. « Je ne veux dîner avec personne d’autre que toi, Edward. C’est notre lune de miel ! Allons, je t’en prie, ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même ! »

Edward entra dans le dressing, et Bella put l’entendre dans la salle de bain tout de suite après, visiblement en train de se nettoyer avant de revenir dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il était vêtu d’un autre jeans, noir cette fois-ci, et d’une chemise noire elle aussi. Bella nota avec déception qu’il portait des chaussures. Edward ne portait jamais de chaussures à moins d’y être obligé.

« Je vais aller vérifier les préparatifs du dîner. Une fois que tu seras habillée, tu n’auras qu’à venir me retrouver dans la salle à manger, » déclara-t-il sans la regarder. 

Bella le dévisagea pendant un moment. Ses traits étaient vides d’expression comme s’ils étaient sculptés dans la pierre. Ses yeux fixaient le sol devant lui. Quel est son foutu problème ? Songea-t-elle avec frustration.

Elle réalisa qu’il ne servirait à rien d’essayer de rendre Edward d’humeur moins maussade. Il n’écoutait pas la voix de la raison quand il était dans cet état, aussi se contenta-t-elle de répondre par l’affirmative alors qu’il se précipitait hors de la chambre.

Elle n’était pas pressée de le rejoindre. Elle prit son temps pour se doucher et sécher ses cheveux avant d’enfiler une jupe portefeuille et un débardeur. Elle chaussa une paire de ballerines et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle pouvait entendre des voix en provenance de la salle de billard, et c’est là qu’elle se dirigea. Edward leva les yeux et Bella vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à des remords traverser son visage avant qu’il ne refaçonne son masque d’impassibilité. 

« J’ai invité Brian et Anderson à se joindre à nous pour le dîner ce soir, j’espère que ça te va ? » Dit-il d’un ton exubérant.

Bella sourit aux deux hommes qui avaient l’air de faire face à un peloton d’exécution. Ils voyaient bien qu’il y avait de la tension entre les deux jeunes mariés, et le dernier endroit où ils souhaitaient se trouver était au centre de leur dispute, mais Edward avait couru au cottage des invités et leur avait pratiquement ordonné de se joindre à lui et Bella pour le dîner.

Bella repoussa le sentiment de blessure et se laissa envelopper par le second, plus puissant, de colère, en allant à la rencontre des deux hommes pour les étreindre et leur faire la bise.

Edward siffla et ronchonna depuis son coin de la pièce. Que diable manigançait-elle ?

« Je suis tellement contente que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous tous les deux ! Nous passons tellement de temps ensemble, Edward et moi, que nous commençons sérieusement à nous emmerder l’un avec l’autre, vous savez ! »

Edward plissa les yeux en dévisageant Bella. Elle s’emmerdait avec lui ?

Bella était sur le point d’ignorer Edward lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Arrête ça ! Ne réponds pas à son comportement puéril par des représailles ! Sers-toi de ta tête, Bella ! C’est le moment d’être l’adulte !

Bella se retourna et marcha tout droit vers Edward, qui tenait une bière dans sa main. Ses doigts étaient blancs à force de serrer la bouteille. Il regarda Bella approcher de lui. Ses yeux étaient immenses et tristes quand elle mit une main sur sa poitrine et s’étira pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle sourit tristement en le laissant aller et se tourna pour s’adresser à leurs gardes du corps et amis. « Je suis désolée Brian, Anderson. Je sais qu’Edward vous a invités à dîner, mais la vérité c’est que nous nous sommes disputés tout à l’heure, et il est un peu fâché contre lui-même, alors je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons seuls en ce moment. Edward n’aurait jamais dû vous mettre dans cette situation-là. » 

« Isabella ! » Elle entendit le reproche dans la voix d’Edward alors qu’il revenait vers elle et lui lançait un regard noir.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras et le regarda avec amusement alors qu’il secouait celle-ci comme l’aurait fait un enfant boudeur.

Anderson et Brian laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient fait des plans pour revoir deux charmantes dames qu’ils avaient rencontrées la veille dans un pub.

Anderson déposa sa queue de billard et sourit à Bella. « À demain Mme Cullen. M. Cullen. » Le sourire s’effaça de son visage quand il regarda Edward, le fixant pendant de longues secondes.

Son message tacite était clair : ne fais pas le con avec elle !

Edward souffla et croisa les bras, le défiant silencieusement.

Brian secoua légèrement la tête en se détournant pour sortir de la pièce. Trouduc !

Bella roula des yeux en raccompagnant les deux hommes à la porte. Elle les regarda sortir de la résidence avant de se retourner vers son mari.

« Tôt ou tard, tu vas devoir me parler, Edward. Je ne m’en vais nulle part, alors respire un bon coup, ravale ta fierté et parle-moi ! » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les yeux d’Edward étaient sombres et ténébreux, et Bella pouvait voir qu’ils se dirigeaient dans une ‘tempête’. 

« Papillon, » marmonna-t-il à son intention.

Le visage de Bella afficha une expression stupéfiée. « Quoi ? Oh Edward, allons donc ! » 

L’expression d’Edward se fit déterminée. « Papillon ! »

Il lança sa queue de billard à travers la table et sortit de la pièce.

Bella demeura bouche bée.

« Putain, c’est quoi son foutu problème maintenant ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle prit son dîner en solitaire dans la salle à manger, puis elle se rendit à la cuisine afin de remercier le personnel pour son service au cours de la semaine qui venait de passer.

Si les employés remarquèrent quelque chose hors de l’ordinaire au sujet de la nouvelle Mme Cullen, personne n’en parla. L’équipe de nettoyage arriverait le jour suivant pour faire le ménage des lieux. Sarah et Reggie s’étaient portés volontaires pour superviser la tâche de fermer toutes les demeures de la propriété. Bella fit le tour des pièces. Qu’elle ne se sente pas perdue dans une maison aussi grande était à peine croyable. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, et elle aurait aimé y rester plus longtemps. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient revenir de temps en temps…

Bella mordit sa lèvre en sortant sur la terrasse. La nuit était tranquille et douce, et elle retira ses ballerines en suivant le sentier éclairé qui menait au quai. Elle passa devant le hangar à bateaux, et quand elle arriva au bout du quai, elle s’assit sur le bois chaud et contempla le lac.

L’artiste en elle se languissait de capturer le paysage à couper le souffle qu’elle avait devant les yeux. Le clair de lune conférait une teinte de bleu à tout, sauf à l’eau du lac, qui avait la noirceur de l’encre. Bella enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ceux-ci.

Elle pensa à Edward et elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle n’allait pas pleurer ! Elle grogna de frustration. Elle savait qu’Edward se débattait avec un sentiment erroné de blâme à cause de quelques suçons et ecchymoses et du fait que sa minette avait été un peu sensible après le marathon de dimanche !

Bella secoua la tête. Edward était si peu sûr de lui parfois. Cela ne cessait jamais de l’étonner qu’un être si beau et si talentueux puisse être si fragile à l’occasion. Elle se demanda si c’était un truc inhérent aux hommes, ou simplement inhérent aux Cullen, et elle prit note mentalement de s’informer auprès de Rosalie et Esme.

Lorsqu’elle commença à avoir sommeil, elle se leva et étira ses muscles avant d’enrouler ses bras autour d’elle en reprenant le chemin de la grande maison. Un mouvement soudain à l’une des fenêtres du dernier étage attira son attention et elle arrêta de marcher en voyant qu’Edward était assis sur la terrasse supérieure. L’incandescence de sa cigarette luisait dans l’obscurité alors qu’il en tirait une bouffée. Bella secoua à nouveau la tête de frustration.

Ceci est ridicule ! Je vais faire en sorte qu’il me parle ! Résolut-elle en sprintant vers la maison.

Plus tôt, Edward avait regardé Bella marcher le long du quai. Il s’était fustigé une fois de plus pour lui causer tellement de souffrance ! Il savait qu’à un certain moment il devrait lui parler et lui présenter ses excuses pour s’être comporté comme un gros porc égoïste qui voulait juste prendre son plaisir sans aucun égard pour sa propre femme !

Il s’était allumé une autre cigarette et avait laissé les volutes de fumée flotter au-dessus de sa tête en observant la forme frêle de Bella au bord de l’eau. 

Il n’y avait eu aucun semblant de bonheur ce jour-là, ni de sa part, ni de la part de Bella. Chaque instant avait été tendu et sombre.

Il pouvait voir que Bella se posait des questions, mais il avait trop peur d’ouvrir la bouche et de lui avouer ses craintes.

D’une part, il se sentait stupide d’éprouver de la nervosité après le mariage, car normalement les gens avaient le trac avant, mais d’autre part, il n’arrivait pas à apaiser ses craintes.

Quand il vit Bella se diriger vers la maison, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soudain, elle leva les yeux et l’aperçut, et il sentit l’attraction de son regard intense, même dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle avait l’air d’avoir pris une résolution au sujet de quelque chose, et c’est avec une expression déterminée et les mâchoires serrées qu’elle entra dans la maison au pas de course.

Edward entendit les portes claquer quand elle les ferma. Il l’entendit monter les escaliers en courant et attendit qu’elle trébuche. Son juron étouffé ne lui échappa pas alors qu’elle ouvrait la porte de leur suite.

« Edward ! » L’interpela-t-elle.

Il se cala dans son siège et fixa le lac.

Bella sortit sur la terrasse et vint se planter devant lui. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l’écrasa dans le cendrier avant d’en souffler la fumée à son visage, de manière délibérée. 

Bella tolérait qu’Edward fume, mais elle n’aimait pas recevoir sa fumée en pleine figure, et il le savait.

Elle jura entre ses dents et agita la main pour chasser l’horrible odeur loin d’elle.

« Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu m’entends ? Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine fragile que tu as besoin de protéger, Edward ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé entre dimanche et lundi ! Et puis quoi si je me suis retrouvée avec quelques marques sur le corps ? Je t’ai dit que tu ne m’avais pas fait mal, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? On dirait que tu penses que tu es comme Jacob, mas tu n’as RIEN à voir avec lui ! » 

Edward bondit sur ses pieds, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Bella. « Ne mentionne plus JAMAIS le nom de ce putain de monstre ! Tu m’entends ? Je suis sérieux, Isabella ! BORDEL ! » 

Edward agrippa ses cheveux à pleines mains en lançant un regard furieux à sa femme. En le voyant si coléreux, Bella se déroba comme s’il l’avait frappée.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot.

Finalement, Edward recula et faillit trébucher sur sa chaise dans sa hâte de s’éloigner de Bella.

« Je vais aller faire mes valises. Je pars tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit, » dit-il d’un ton impassible. 

Bella resta là, vaincue, alors qu’il se détournait d’elle et s’en allait. Elle voulait hurler de frustration. Elle ne comprenait pas d’où venaient tous ses doutes et son dégoût de lui-même.

Elle s’assit sur la chaise laissée vacante par Edward et fixa distraitement l’obscurité. Ceci est carrément ridicule ! Il se comporte comme un enfant ! 

Alors, maintenant c’est à mon tour d’être son rocher. Je peux être aimante, patiente et gentille à son égard. Je peux l’honorer et lui pardonner, si c’est ça dont il a besoin. C’est ainsi que fonctionne un mariage, non ? Il n’y a pas une personne qui est forte et l’autre qui est faible, je peux être forte quand il a besoin d’être faible, et vice versa. Je peux voir la crainte et l’incertitude dans ses yeux. Je savais qu’il était trop serein au sujet de notre mariage. Il a peur que je ne reste pas. Il a peur de me blesser, que je sois trop fragile. Oh, Edward…

Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle se rappela qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de pleurer. C’était seulement une petite anomalie passagère.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment à ce qu’elle devait faire ensuite. Une fois que sa décision fut prise, elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre. Elle pouvait entendre Edward s’affairer dans le dressing.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla en ouvrant les robinets de la douche. Elle resta sous les jets d’eau chaude et permit aux mouvements apaisants du rituel de lavage de son corps et de ses cheveux de la calmer. Il fallait qu’elle soit calme avant d’affronter Edward. Elle n’allait pas esquiver la situation, ni pleurer et se cacher ! 

Elle se sécha et essora ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de les peigner avec ses doigts. Elle se rendit dans le dressing et fut légèrement amusée de voir Edward sursauter comme s’il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire.

Elle l’effleura en passant à côté de lui pour sortir un short de pyjama couleur melon et un débardeur assorti. Elle songea à laisser tomber sa serviette, mais elle n’allait pas jouer à des jeux avec lui, aussi retourna-t-elle dans la salle de bain pour s’habiller.

Une fois qu’elle eut mis de l’ordre, Bella alla dans la grande pièce ouverte et s’assit sur l’un des sofas blancs pour attendre Edward.

Edward termina de faire ses bagages et regarda sa montre. Il était presque 23h. Il se dévêtit, ne gardant que son boxeur et un tee-shirt, et se brossa les dents. 

Il se demanda vaguement si Bella était allée dormir dans une autre chambre. Il ne la blâmerait pas si tel était le cas.

Mauviette ! Froussard ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui ! Hurla la voix dans sa tête. 

Je suis un hypocrite ! J’exige l’honnêteté de la part de Bella, mais je ne suis pas foutu de lui dire ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Que j’ai peur de la toucher, mais que je peux la fouetter et utiliser un battoir sur son cul ! Putain de bordel !

Edward s’apprêtait à partir à la recherche de Bella quand il l’aperçut, assise sur le divan, en train de l’observer.

« Euh, salut ? Pourquoi es-tu encore debout ? » S’enquit-il de la voix tendue que Bella en était venue à trop bien connaître. 

Elle se leva. « Il faut que je te parle, alors je te prierais de t’asseoir, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward fronça les sourcils et commença à secouer la tête. « Hum, je ne crois pas que… »

Bella lui indiqua le sofa opposé. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j’ai à dire, mais je pense que la moindre des politesses de ta part serait de me laisser parler, ne crois-tu pas ? »

L’estomac d’Edward se tordit de malaise. Bella avait l’air si calme ; elle ne tripotait pas ses mains, ne mordait pas sa lèvre, pas plus qu’elle ne jouait avec son bracelet. Elle n’avait aucun de ces ‘signes’ qui montraient qu’elle était nerveuse ou agitée, ce qui en retour le rendit anxieux.

Il marcha d’un pas lent vers le canapé et s’assit. Bella retourna s’asseoir à sa place. Elle regarda dans les yeux tristes et inquiets de son mari et prit une grande respiration avant de commencer à parler.

« S’il te plaît, ne m’interromps pas avant que j’aie fini de dire ce que j’ai à dire, mais il y a des choses qu’il faut que tu saches avant de partir demain matin. Tout d’abord, j’aimerais que tu parles à Paul quand tu rentreras à la maison. Tu dois régler ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Edward. Tu ne veux pas m’en parler et je comprends ça, mais Chéri, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu’un. »

Edward baissa les yeux sur ses mains pendant une minute avant de relever la tête et d’acquiescer.

Bella poursuivit. « J’ai besoin que tu saches que je suis fâchée de la façon dont tu me traites en ce moment, et dont tu m’as traitée au cours des derniers jours. J’ai une vague idée de la raison de ton comportement, mais jusqu’à ce que tu me le dises, je suis dans le brouillard, et j’accepte que tu aies utilisé le mot ‘Papillon’, et je vais attendre que tu viennes à moi lorsque tu seras prêt. Ces derniers jours ont été pénibles pour moi aussi ! Tu m’as traitée comme si j’avais une maladie honteuse ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu ne me touches pas, tu ne m’embrasses pas. Diable, tu ne me regardes même pas, et ça fait mal, Edward ! »

Edward se força à ne pas détourner le regard de Bella alors qu’elle le dévisageait. Il ne voyait rien d’autre que de l’amour et une nuance de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns ardents.

Bella se déplaça, et avant qu’Edward puisse l’arrêter, elle se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ses pouces tracèrent les veines sur le revers de ses mains tandis qu’elle regardait dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Pour terminer, je tiens à ce que tu saches que lorsque tu monteras à bord de cet avion demain, tu emporteras mon cœur avec toi. Je t’aime, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, et je ne vais pas te laisser prendre la fuite aussi facilement. J’aurais le droit d’être en rogne contre toi, mais je ne le suis pas, je ne le suis plus. La vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps à entretenir des rancœurs. Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi pendant très longtemps. Je veux vraiment t’embrasser et te tenir contre moi en ce moment, mais je comprends que tu as besoin de prendre une certaine distance. » Elle lui sourit tristement. « Lorsque tu iras te coucher, la nuit venue, rappelle-toi seulement que je t’embrasserai dans nos rêves, et toutes les nuits jusqu’à ton retour dans notre lit. Je t’aime, il mio marito perfetto. » Bella rougissait quand elle eut terminé de parler. Elle vit Edward écarquiller les yeux. Il avait oublié qu’elle parlait italien.

Mon mari parfait. Rien n’était plus éloigné de la vérité !

Il secoua la tête, et ses yeux semblèrent perdre leur éclat alors qu’il reprenait lentement ses mains que Bella tenait toujours dans les siennes. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Il resta là plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner. 

Son expression s’assombrit quand il vit que Bella était toujours agenouillée sur le plancher. Bella le remarqua et se releva lentement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas parfait, Isabella, loin de là, » dit-il gravement.

Bella sourit en passant devant lui pour se rendre à la salle de bain. « Moi non plus, Edward, c’est ce qui fait que nous sommes parfaits l’un pour l’autre. »

Edward grimpa dans leur lit. Il resta aussi près du bord que possible. Lorsque Bella revint dans la chambre, les lumières étaient éteintes et Edward était allongé sur son flanc, raide comme une planche. Bella secoua la tête et grimpa à son tour dans le lit. Elle se sentait calme. Edward savait comment elle se sentait, et elle n’avait pas perdu son sang-froid comme elle le voulait !

Elle se retourna et se rapprocha autant qu’elle le put du dos d’Edward sans le toucher. Elle avait juste besoin d’être en mesure de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. 

Edward pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de Bella. Son pied toucha son mollet, et elle le ramena vivement vers elle comme s’il avait été brûlé.

« Désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne bougea pas.

Finalement, elle soupira de nouveau, se retourna, et s’éloigna de lui.

Edward fit un effort pour fermer les yeux.

Il n’aurait su dire combien de temps il resta allongé comme ça, mais il attendit que Bella se soit endormie avant de se retourner lentement. 

Une seule nuit, il n’avait qu’une seule nuit de plus pour être étendu à côté d’elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras pendant qu’elle dormait, et il était en train de la gaspiller !

Edward se déplaça avec précaution et attira Bella dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et se blottit contre lui immédiatement, déposant des petits baisers sur sa peau.

Edward savoura la sensation de tenir son corps chaud et moelleux si près du sien. Leurs jambes s’entrelacèrent automatiquement. Edward caressa ses cheveux, puis passa des heures à tracer les os délicats de sa colonne vertébrale avec ses doigts, de son cou jusqu’au bas de son dos, là où la courbe de ses fesses formait un léger renflement. 

Il finit par s’endormir, seulement pour rouvrir les yeux quand l’aube émergea à l’horizon. Brian et lui allaient prendre un vol matinal étant donné qu’Edward devait faire une apparition avec tous les acteurs du film avant le déjeuner avec les bonzes des compagnies de production, après quoi il y aurait une rencontre de presse jumelée à un banquet. Entre ces deux événements, il y avait toujours le cocktail de bienvenue auquel Jasper et lui aimaient participer afin de créer des liens avec leurs fans ainsi qu’avec les cinéphiles.

Edward déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Bella avant de se dégager et de sortir du lit.

Il alla discrètement prendre sa douche et s’habiller. Il avait seulement commandé du café et des muffins avant de partir ; il versa le café dans une tasse de voyage et prit un petit sac de papier brun qu’il remplit avec quelques muffins.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la salle de bain et le dressing pour s’assurer qu’il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il allait seulement passer deux jours à San Diego, mais il devait avoir plusieurs costumes de rechange. Edward avait perfectionné l’art de voyager léger, et Bella allait rapporter l’une de ses valises à la maison avec elle.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit que Bella était en train de se réveiller. Il regarda le battement de ses paupières, et même avant d’être complètement réveillée, elle tendit le bras à travers l’étendue du lit, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Ne fais pas le crétin ; c’est toi qu’elle cherche, enfoiré !

Bella fronça les sourcils en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Elle gémit et se retourna pour se recroqueviller en boule. Sa poitrine était endolorie et elle la frotta doucement.

Edward était sur le départ et ils n’avaient rien résolu. Bella tourna son visage dans l’oreiller à côté d’elle et huma immédiatement son odeur. 

L’odeur empira la douleur qu’elle ressentait intérieurement et elle colla l’oreiller contre son visage, respirant par saccades.

Sois forte, Bella ! Allons, ce n’est pas pour toujours, tu te rappelles ? Sois forte pour lui.

Elle inspira profondément et fit sortir l’air de ses poumons très lentement.

Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je…

Edward sentit sa gorge commencer à brûler en regardant Bella creuser profondément en elle pour être forte et ne pas s’effondrer. Le trou dans sa poitrine s’élargissait de seconde en seconde. Finalement, il fut incapable d’en supporter davantage et il s’avança. « Bella, je vais partir maintenant. » Bella se raidit au son de la voix calme d’Edward. 

Elle détestait ce ton dans sa voix normalement si expressive. Elle avait l’impression d’entendre un zombie, mort à l’intérieur. Elle détestait aussi qu’il ait pu voir son moment de faiblesse.

Elle se retourna lentement et s’assit, écartant ses cheveux de son visage et rabaissant son débardeur.

Elle se força à sortir du lit, et l’appétit dans les yeux d’Edward alors qu’il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds ne lui échappa pas avant que son regard terne ne rencontre le sien.

Edward se dandina maladroitement d’un pied sur l’autre et se gratta la nuque alors que Bella le regardait fixement.

« As-tu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle d’un ton aussi posé que le sien.

Edward secoua la tête et lui montra sa tasse de voyage, l’air gêné. « J’ai un en-cas pour la route. »

Bella détourna le regard, tentant de dissimuler l’élancement ressenti à la façon cavalière dont il la reléguait au second plan, mais Edward la connaissait trop bien et il vit à quel point ses actions inconsidérées la blessaient.

« Bella, écoute, il faut que j’y aille, mais je serai de retour à la maison samedi, » dit-il en adoucissant le ton et le regard.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, et cette fois elle n’essaya pas de cacher ce qu’elle ressentait. « Tu vas me manquer, Edward, » murmura-t-elle. Elle serra ses doigts très fort devant elle afin de ne pas agripper sa chemise et le supplier de ne pas la quitter.

Edward hocha la tête. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, » souffla-t-il.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, et il se tourna vivement vers les portes. « Euh, j’ai empaqueté toutes mes affaires dans les autres sacs, pour que tu puisses les prendre avec toi. J’ai juste besoin de celui-ci et d’une housse à vêtements. »

Bella opina avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas la toucher, réalisa-t-elle.

« Ok, eh bien, au revoir alors, » dit-elle, et elle se força à faire demi-tour et se rendit à la salle de bain, fermant tranquillement la porte entre eux. 

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit les portes de leur suite s’ouvrir et se refermer, et elle renonça à faire semblant pendant un moment alors qu’un sanglot rempli de souffrance montait dans sa gorge. Elle n’allait pas se permettre de tomber en morceaux, et elle lava son visage et se brossa les dents stoïquement avant d’enfiler un jeans ample. Elle sortit un tee-shirt gris de son placard, et en le passant par-dessus le soutien-gorge noir qu’elle portait, elle réalisa que c’était l’un des tee-shirts d’Edward. 

Sans réfléchir, Bella sortit de la chambre en courant et se précipita dans l’escalier en colimaçon.

« Edward ? Edward ! »

Le hall d’entrée était vide et Bella entendit un moteur démarrer à l’extérieur.

Elle courut à travers le vestibule et ouvrit les énormes portes.

« EDWARD ! » Cria-t-elle une fois en descendant les marches du perron et en traversant l’allée circulaire pour atteindre le SUV qui était en train de prendre le virage vers le chemin de terre de 5 kilomètres qui menait à la route principale.

Dans le lointain, elle aperçut les feux arrière et les feux de stop vaciller pendant un moment, puis le véhicule disparut dans une courbe.

Bella arrêta sa course et resta plantée au milieu de l’allée, tenant son côté et serrant fermement le tee-shirt contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et lui faisait mal. Elle se pencha à la taille en luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

Arrête ça ! Ne panique pas ! Se répéta-t-elle encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à nouveau en mesure de respirer. Elle se redressa et fixa la route avant de faire demi-tour et de marcher lentement vers la maison.

Anderson, Sarah et Reggie se tenaient sur le perron, et Bella se sentit momentanément stupide avant de faire l’effort de relever la tête alors qu’elle approchait des marches. Elle essuya son visage avec ses mains et tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval en montant les marches.

Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards qui la sondaient. « Anderson, à quelle heure est notre vol ? » Questionna-t-elle tandis que ses yeux rencontraient ceux du garde du corps, le défiant de lui dire quelque chose.

Anderson semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre, et Bella soupçonnait que la personne qu’il voulait tuer était Edward.

« Euh, M. Cullen a nolisé un avion pour vous, Bella, alors vous n’avez qu’à me dire quand vous voulez partir, et je téléphonerai au pilote pour qu’il dépose le plan de vol. »

Pour une fois, Bella ne commenta pas les extravagances d’Edward. Elle voulait juste rentrer à Sausalito. Tout de suite.

« Bien, je serai prête d’ici une heure, » déclara-t-elle laconiquement en remontant l’escalier. 

ooo

Quand Bella se retourna et ferma la porte de la salle de bain, Edward resta en état de choc pendant un moment. Elle ne s’était jamais comportée de la sorte auparavant. Edward avait l’impression que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre !

Il lui enjoignit d’ouvrir la porte entre eux, et quand elle ne le fit pas, il ramassa ses bagages et sortit de la grande pièce, non sans effort.

Brian et Anderson se tenaient au pied de l’escalier. Tous les deux le scrutèrent, mais aucun ne réagit à la vue d’Edward Cullen essuyant ce qui semblait être des larmes sur ses joues. 

Il passa devant eux et déposa ses bagages dans le coffre du SUV. Il se tourna vers Anderson et s’éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois avant de parler. « J’ai affrété un avion pour Bella. Je te prierais de prendre les dispositions pour qu’elle rentre à la maison sans encombre, » dit-il, et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit Anderson.

« Merci. » Edward s’engouffra dans le véhicule sans plus attendre. 

Brian ne perdit pas de temps à mettre le moteur en marche et à conduire aussi vite que possible en direction de l’aéroport. Au moment où le SUV s’engageait sur la route principale, Edward sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine et il pivota sur son siège, mais l’allée était déjà hors de sa vue.

« Qu’y a-t-il, M. Cullen ? » S’enquit Brian.

Edward se retourna lentement et se rassit. « Rien, ce n’est rien. Allons-y ! »

Ils eurent tôt fait d’être rendus à l’aéroport international de Reno. L’avion d’Edward attendait et il monta à bord sans aucun problème. Il sortit sa casquette de baseball de son sac et la rabattit sur ses yeux.

Il fit semblant de dormir pendant toute la durée du vol vers San Diego. Quand ils arrivèrent, Felix et Heidi les attendaient. Tout ce que Bella lui avait dit la nuit précédente tournoyait dans sa tête. Il savait qu’il était irrationnel et stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas nier la peur qui enserrait son cœur.

Heidi gloussa en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Bon Dieu, Edward, as-tu un peu dormi, ou pas du tout ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix stridente.

Edward roula des yeux et fixa la circulation à l’extérieur de la limousine pendant que Brian, assis à l’avant, envoyait un rapide texto à Anderson pour lui faire savoir qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination. 

Tandis que la limousine roulait vers le Palais des Congrès, Edward vit des affiches et des signes de Comic-con partout. Il y avait des visites guidées en autobus, et des tonnes de gens qui marchaient en direction du Palais des Congrès. Felix constata qu’Edward était distrait.

« Edward ! » Lança-t-il d’une voix sonore. 

Edward se tourna vers son agent publicitaire. « Quoi ? » Questionna-t-il sèchement.

Felix soupira de frustration. « Écoute, tu dois cesser d’avoir la tête dans les nuages, Don Juan ! Tes fans et le public s’attendent à ce que tu sois complètement là pour eux aujourd’hui. Alors ne me laisse pas tomber, ok ? » 

Edward soupira. « Ouais, je t’ai entendu. Est-ce que Jazz est là ? »

Felix hocha la tête. « Il est arrivé hier soir, comme tu aurais dû le faire. Bon, on y est, alors maintenant rappelle-toi, bon sang de merde, Edward, souris et sois gentil, d’accord ? Et devais-tu absolument porter ton jonc ? Personne n’est au courant, tu sais. »

Soudain, Felix fut poussé vers l’arrière contre le siège alors que le poing d’Edward serrait sa chemise. « Felix, ne me fais pas CHIER aujourd’hui ! Je vais faire les putains d’apparitions et je vais me livrer à ton putain de cirque, mais ne me dis PAS de retirer mon alliance de mariage ou de nier l’existence de ma femme, parce que ça, je ne le ferai pas ! » Edward se ressaisit et se rassit sur la banquette, regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Felix et Heidi ne bougèrent pas jusqu’à ce que la voiture se soit garée devant l’entrée latérale du Palais des Congrès, qui avait été sécurisée.

Brian bondit hors du véhicule et fut heureux de voir des gardes de sécurité avec lesquels il avait déjà travaillé se tenir à l’extérieur pour les accueillir.

Il ouvrit la portière pour Edward. « Allez directement à l’intérieur, Monsieur, n’attendez personne, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Edward avait appris, au fil du temps, que quand ils étaient dans des situations comme celle-là Brian était le patron, et que ce qu’il disait n’était pas négociable.

Il sortit à son tour et fut immédiatement assailli par les cris et les hurlements de la foule qui s’était rassemblée derrière les cordons de sécurité. 

Il sourit et agita la main en se dirigeant vers les quatre gardes de sécurité plantés devant l’entrée.

À suivre…


	128. Chapitre 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward s'en veut énormément d'avoir quitté Bella sans s'être expliqué avec elle, mais une tuile bien plus grosse va lui tomber dessus...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 128

 

Bella tira sur la capuche de son pull-over en contemplant le ciel gris par le hublot. Ils étaient sur le point d’atterrir.

Elle se sentait moins sûre d’elle à mesure que la distance entre elle et Edward s’accroissait. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle fait la bonne chose en ne cédant pas à son instinct de se jeter dans les bras d’Edward ce matin ?

Elle espérait que oui.

Anderson la reconduisit à Sausalito en silence. Ils stationnèrent dans l’allée et Bella sortit du véhicule. Elle alla retrouver Anderson à l’arrière du SUV.

« Je vais porter les bagages à l’intérieur, Bella. »

Elle acquiesça et se retourna.

« Euh, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ils sont arrivés sans incident, » déclara Anderson.

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien. C’est rassurant d’entendre ça. Merci de me le dire, » marmonna-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte d’entrée et en désactivant l’alarme. 

Anderson déposa leurs valises dans le vestibule et inspecta la demeure. Bella le remercia encore avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Elle passa l’après-midi à déballer ses bagages et à faire des brassées de lavage. Elle rangea sa robe de mariée et le smoking d’Edward dans le placard du vestibule en vue de les apporter au pressing. La résidence semblait triste et sans vie, et Bella mit de la musique sur le système de son central qui jouait dans toute la maison, puis elle se versa une nouvelle tasse de café et se rendit dans son atelier.

Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire et n’aurait pas le temps de broyer du noir.

ooo

La première apparition des membres de la distribution, du réalisateur et du producteur du film N’importe où sauf ici, qui serait bientôt à l’affiche, se déroula plus ou moins sans accroc. Seth Holloway était heureux de voir les quatre acteurs principaux et les trois acteurs secondaires faire acte de présence à la convention. Bree était accompagnée de son époux, mais Carole était arrivée seule.

Ils signèrent des autographes, posèrent pour des photos avec leurs fans, et sourirent pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. Huit gardes avaient été affectés à la gestion de leur sécurité par le studio, et Emmett avait envoyé quatre de ses hommes en supplément, en plus de Brian et McKenna qui allaient discrètement suivre Edward et Jasper dans tous leurs déplacements. Il y avait aussi divers agents de sécurité employés par Comic-Con un peu partout sur les lieux. 

À la fin de la première apparition, les acteurs furent entraînés vers plusieurs véhicules qui démarrèrent et filèrent en direction de l’hôtel où le déjeuner allait être servi. Jasper se pencha sur la banquette et mit sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward, fixant son ami dans les yeux. « Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait, Cullen ? T’as une mine épouvantable ! » Siffla-t-il.

Edward baissa la tête et prit plusieurs grandes respirations avant de lever les yeux vers Jasper, commençant à lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé. 

ooo

La femme se fondait dans l’ombre du parking, ses yeux remplis de haine folle s’attardant sur le SUV blindé alors que celui-ci quittait le terrain de stationnement à toute vitesse. 

Il était là, le morceau de viande bien juteux sur lequel la putain de garce avait mis le grappin. D’après ce qu’elle avait lu, ils allaient bientôt se marier. Elle pouffa de rire intérieurement. C’était une bonne chose, parce que quand elle le tuerait, la garce saurait ce que ça faisait d’avoir mal. 

Elle comprendrait la douleur de perdre quelqu’un qu’on aimait de tout son cœur. Bientôt, bientôt tout serait terminé. Elle espérait se faire tuer par la suite, se faire tirer dessus quand l’acte aurait été commis, parce qu’elle n’avait plus de raison de vivre de toute façon. Elle voulait mourir. Elle avait essayé de se suicider, mais elle était trop faible pour finir le boulot. 

Mais ça, ça elle pouvait le faire, songea Victoria en ajustant son badge et en souriant au chef des agents chargés de la sécurité des membres de la distribution de N’importe où sauf ici.

« Prête pour le déjeuner, Tory ? » Demanda-t-il.

Victoria lui fit un clin d’œil et sourit. « Bien sûr, Bébé, quand tu veux, » répondit-elle de sa voix rauque.

Elle avait travaillé fort au cours des quatre derniers mois, cultivant soigneusement cette façade. Elle avait méticuleusement érigé un personnage séparé, Tory Smith, qui était employée comme des centaines d’autres personnes par une petite agence Internet de paparazzi pour l’un des plus grands rassemblements de gens riches, beaux, et célèbres.

Victoria n’était pas stupide, et aussitôt que le choc de la mort de James s’était dissipé, elle avait parcouru les journaux et l’Internet en quête d’une parcelle de nouvelle qu’elle pourrait utiliser pour se venger de la salope qui avait tué son mec. Ce serait trop facile de tuer cette pouffiasse, et Victoria voulait qu’elle souffre, alors elle avait décidé d’agir selon ce qui était prescrit par la bible, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle tuerait Edward Cullen. 

Bella Swan.

La putain de garce était complètement dans le brouillard !

Quand Victoria avait lu que Bella vivait avec Edward Cullen et qu’il allait être présent à Comic-Con, elle n’avait pas perdu de temps à déménager à San Diego.

Grâce aux contacts de James, elle s’était acheté une nouvelle identité, un nouveau numéro de sécurité sociale, et de nouveaux antécédents de travail. Elle n’avait pas la moindre putain d’idée de ce qui était arrivé à la vraie Tory Smith, pas plus qu’elle ne s’en souciait. Elle avait une mission à remplir.

Elle avait séduit l’un des paparazzi qui rôdaient autour de l’appartement de Bella, et il lui avait obtenu un boulot à Star Central, une petite agence employant des photographes et des journalistes dont la plupart étaient pigistes. Victoria s’était dit que puisqu’elle déménageait à San Diego, elle serait autorisée à couvrir la convention.

Le reste avait été facile. Elle avait une arme à feu. Jim en avait laissé quelques-unes chez elle, et elle avait eu la prévoyance de les cacher des policiers qui étaient venus fouiner. Elle s’était vite ‘liée d’amitié’ avec le chef de la sécurité, le laissant la sauter n’importe comment et n’importe quand, si bien qu’à présent elle pouvait le manipuler à sa guise, et elle lui avait dit où elle voulait travailler. 

Chiffe molle !

Elle envoya ses boucles rousses en arrière d’un mouvement de tête déterminé et sourit à l’homme qui ne se doutait de rien. « Allons-y, Chéri, y a un truc que je veux que tu me fasses qui va te rendre complètement baba ! »

ooo

Jasper se cala dans le sofa de la suite qu’Edward et lui avaient réservée et il dévisagea son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient réussi à passer à travers le déjeuner, et ils se préparaient maintenant à aller à la rencontre de presse.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, et la ferma de nouveau avant de parler.

« Edward, je ne sais même pas où commencer ici. T’es un enfoiré de beauf ! Même si je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, tu es le premier à savoir que le sexe peut parfois être brutal, et que des bleus, des morsures, et des marques peuvent survenir, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as flippé comme ça ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu l’as épousée, vieux ! Elle est à toi et elle t’aime, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais à quoi pensais-tu, mec ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu l’aies laissée dans cet état-là ! » Lança-t-il, perplexe.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je sais ! Je sais ! Je ne sais même pas comment réparer cette merde ! »

« L’as-tu appelée ? »

Edward secoua de nouveau la tête, et Jasper lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras. « Appelle-la, espèce d’enculé ! Dis-lui que tu l’aimes et que tu es désolé ! Fais-le maintenant, avant que nous n’ayons à retourner au Palais des Congrès pour la rencontre avec les gens de la presse ! »

Edward acquiesça. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il ignora ses doigts tremblants en cherchant le numéro de Bella et appuya sur la touche.

« Allô ? »

« Bella, je suis désolé ! »

Il y eut une pause.

« D’accord. »

Edward fronça les sourcils en regardant son téléphone. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas crié après lui ?

« Tu peux crier ou hurler après moi, ou me raccrocher au nez, je le mérite. »

Bella renifla et Edward sentit son cœur se contracter à ce bruit.

« Je t’ai dit que je n’allais rien faire de tout ça. Je savais que tu traversais quelque chose et que tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, juste comme il m’arrive de le faire parfois, alors j’ai décidé de te donner un peu d’espace, » dit-elle.

Edward ferma les yeux en l’imaginant dans leur maison.

« Je t’aime, Isabella. »

« Je t’aime aussi, » répondit Bella, sa voix remplie d’émotion.

« J’avais peur de t’avoir fait mal. »

« Je t’ai dit que tu ne m’avais pas fait mal – Edward, je connais mon propre corps, mon Amour. Tu dois me faire confiance à ce sujet. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je suis parti ce matin. »

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir laissé partir. »

« Je voulais faire demi-tour. »

« J’ai couru après la voiture, mais c’était trop tard ! »

« Vraiment ? Je l’ai senti ! J’ai senti une traction tout au fond de moi juste au moment où la voiture s’engageait sur la route non pavée, mais lorsque je me suis retourné, je n’ai rien vu, alors j’ai dit à Brian de rouler ! »

Bella rit, et c’était le son le plus agréable au monde.

« Ouais, eh bien, j’ai été à bout de souffle pendant au moins dix minutes ! »

Leurs rires se mêlèrent et ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à murmurer et à se parler. Edward lui raconta toutes ses insécurités et ses craintes, et Bella répondit en lui assurant qu’elle n’allait nulle part et qu’elle était forte et en forme.

Finalement, Jasper ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tapota sa montre devant Edward. 

« Il faut que j’y aille, Fillette. Nous devons nous rendre à cette rencontre médiatique. Je t’appellerai ce soir, ok ? »

« Je t’aime, Edward. Sois prudent, » souffla Bella.

« Toujours. Je t’aime, Bébé. »

Bella resta debout devant la fenêtre de son studio, souriant en serrant son téléphone sur sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Tout baignait entre eux.

ooo

Le bruit dans l’auditorium était assourdissant. Edward se tenait d’un côté des marches tandis que le présentateur de la rencontre de presse provoquait la frénésie de la foule en faisant d’abord monter trois des acteurs secondaires sur la scène. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Bree d’être appelée, puis de Jasper. Edward gloussa en entendant les cris de plusieurs de leurs plus jeunes fans augmenter brusquement. Jasper semblait toujours charmer les plus jeunes parmi l’auditoire. Edward regarda Carole, qui avait l’air d’être sur le point de vomir, puis on l’appela sur la scène.

Brian, McKenna et deux autres hommes se rendirent dans les coulisses alors qu’Edward s’assoyait à la table pour répondre aux questions. Les centaines de milliers de flashs qui explosaient partout autour d’eux l’aveuglaient.

Putain ! Songea-t-il, ceci est complètement dingue ! C’est le genre de chose qui ne va pas me manquer quand tout ça sera terminé ! Je pourrai composer et jouer ma musique, et passer mes journées avec Bella. Je me demande ce qu’elle – 

Ses pensées vagabondes furent interrompues par le présentateur qui l’interpelait. « Hé, Edward ! As-tu entendu la question ? »

Jasper tendit sa jambe et donna un coup de pied à son beau-frère. « Reviens sur terre, mec ! »

Edward rit d’un air penaud au milieu des soupirs de plaisir de l’audience et passa une main dans ses cheveux, provoquant un autre soupir collectif. « Je suis désolé. J’avais la tête ailleurs. Peux-tu répéter la question ? »

Le speaker émit un petit rire. « D’accord, j’ai demandé ce qui, dans ce rôle, t’a attiré au départ. » 

L’interview se déroula sans heurt par la suite. Bree captiva les hommes dans l’assistance, et les femmes poussèrent des cris hystériques, au comble de la joie d’être dans la même salle que deux des acteurs les plus populaires d’Hollywood. Les adolescentes étaient au bord de l’évanouissement devant Jasper et Edward, mais elles avaient l’air d’en pincer aussi pour Jed, le jeune acteur qui jouait le petit frère de Jasper dans le film, et celui-ci savourait pleinement son moment de gloire.

Après que deux extraits du film aient été montrés, le présentateur tendit le micro au public. Habituellement, Edward détestait cette partie ; les gens semblaient toujours poser les questions les plus embarrassantes. On demanda à Jasper si cela avait dérangé Alice qu’il embrasse une autre femme. Jasper se contenta d’adresser un sourire plein de charme à l’auditoire, disant qu’embrasser Bree faisait partie de son travail d’acteur, alors qu’embrasser Alice était un pur plaisir.

Edward et Jasper plaisantèrent pendant un bon moment suite à cette réponse, Edward exigeant du javellisant pour effacer l’image évoquée de son esprit.

On demanda à Jed de retirer sa chemise, ce qu’il fit, et les filles devinrent folles quand il offrit sa chemise à la jeune femme qui avait fait cette requête. 

Celle-ci faillit s’évanouir.

Brian n’arrêtait pas jurer dans les coulisses parce que la foule commençait à faire le chahut, et il y avait beaucoup trop de mouvement dans l’auditorium pour pouvoir tout surveiller. L’équipe de sécurité de Comic-Con était censée tenir les foules à distance, mais quelques-uns de leurs agents étaient trop occupés à regarder ce qui se passait du côté de la scène pour voir ce qui se passait autour d’eux.

Brian remarqua une femme à l’avant, un membre de la presse, qui semblait être hypnotisée par Edward. Elle ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu’il était monté sur la scène.

Ses cheveux d’un roux flamboyant la rendaient très visible parmi la foule. Elle était plutôt séduisante, mais d’une manière sévère et glaciale. Brian parla dans son micro. « Hé, John, jette un coup d’œil sur la femme caucasienne aux cheveux roux dans la première rangée – elle ne te paraît pas un peu ‘louche’ ? » 

Son collègue regarda en direction de la femme. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça fait deux jours que je la vois dans les parages. Elle a l’air assez sympa. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Reste vigilant. Y a un truc qui cloche à son sujet, » grinça Brian.

Il regarda l’heure à sa montre. « Ok, soyez prêts tout le monde. On a cinq minutes. Quand ils vont se lever, je veux Cullen et Whitlock hors d’ici sans délai ni flânerie, d’accord ? Sortez-les au plus vite. »

La femme tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment-là, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il rétrécit les yeux en croisant son regard.

Il y avait quelque chose…

Soudain, une femme laissa échapper un cri dans l’assemblée. « S’AGIT-IL D’UNE ALLIANCE DE MARIAGE, EDWARD ? »

Merde ! Par réflexe, la main de Brian se posa sur son révolver dans son étui. Juste ce dont on avait besoin…

Ce fut le chaos total. La foule parut bondir en avant vers la scène, attendant la réponse d’Edward.

Il sourit et passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. « Euh, oui. Bella et moi nous nous sommes mariés le week-end dernier. »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le tumulte, et les gens se mirent à hurler, les flashs des appareils photo explosant encore une fois. Le présentateur devint nerveux alors qu’il tentait de mettre fin à la séance de questions.

Brian s’avança pour pouvoir atteindre Edward, mais Felix saisit son bras. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Il savait que ça risquait de se produire – c’est un excellent coup de publicité, mec ! »

Brian baissa les yeux sur la main qui retenait son bras avant que son regard gris acier ne rencontre celui de Felix.

« Ôte ta putain de main de sur moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles la perdre ! Je suis responsable d’Edward Cullen, alors maintenant bouge-toi ! » Gronda-t-il.

Dans l’intervalle, l’attention d’Edward avait été retenue par la séduisante rousse dans la première rangée.

« EDWARD ! QU’EN EST-IL DE L’ATTAQUE DONT BELLA A ÉTÉ VICTIME IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS ? CONNAISSAIT-ELLE CES HOMMES ? » Cria la femme par-dessus le brouhaha.

Edward la regarda pendant une minute, confus. Cela ne faisait pas partie des questions officielles que les journalistes allaient poser.

Les gens autour de la femme devinrent silencieux alors que l’attention commençait à se concentrer sur elle et Edward. 

« L’attaque que ma femme et ma famille ont subie était gratuite et délibérée, et elle a été menée par deux hommes qui faisaient une fixation sur elle, » répondit-il tranquillement.

La femme se rapprocha de la scène. « Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai entendu dire. J’ai entendu dire que Bella Swan est une sale petite allumeuse qui a les mains baladeuses et le regard d’une chatte en chaleur. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle les a séduits. » Victoria se rapprocha encore plus et elle s’empara du pistolet dans son petit sac à main.

Edward bondit sur ses pieds. Il était outré et alarmé par quelque chose dans les yeux de la femme.

« Tu l’as laissée tuer un homme innocent, Edward Cullen, et maintenant tu dois en payer le prix… »

Elle sortit le pistolet et le pointa sur Edward d’un bras chancelant.

Elle laissa échapper un rire strident alors que son doigt appuyait sur la gâchette. « CECI EST POUR TOI, JIM ! »

Trois choses se produisirent simultanément.

Le temps se figea pour Edward alors qu’il voyait la femme sortir un pistolet de son sac à main et le lever devant elle, de sorte qu’il se retrouva en train d’en fixer le canon.

Isabella, je t’aime.

Brian se libéra de Felix et se retourna en voyant un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique.

Elle a un flingue !

Il se jeta en avant, sortant son propre revolver de son étui. Trop tard.

BANG !

Jasper était sur le point de se lever quand le premier coup de feu retentit. L’odeur de la poudre à canon était forte et piquante. Il cligna des yeux et se retourna au ralenti vers le flash de lumière.

Il vit, comme s’il était à distance, Edward tressauter en arrière et sur le côté. Sa chaise bascula vers l’arrière, puis Edward s’affaissa sur le sol. Jasper sauta par-dessus la table pour atteindre son ami.

« EDWARD ! »

BANG !

Subitement, il y eut des gens partout sur la scène. D’autres coups de feu retentirent, et les cris commencèrent pour de bon.

Les gens se bousculaient pour sortir. Jasper devint conscient du fait qu’il était étendu par terre et ne pouvait pas respirer. Il réalisa que McKenna était sur lui et il essaya de le repousser, mais son épaule brûlait. Il se sentait chaud et humide.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant d’ignorer la sensation de brûlure et en poussant de nouveau. McKenna roula dans une position accroupie. Il vit que Brian était accroupi sur le corps d’Edward.

Jasper essaya de se redresser, mais pour une raison quelconque son corps ne voulait pas coopérer. Il baissa les yeux et vit du sang. Beaucoup de sang. 

PUTAIN ! Alice va me tuer !

« Mack, je pense qu’on m’a tiré dessus… » Dit-il d’une voix sourde.

McKenna se retourna et ses yeux s’agrandirent de façon alarmante.

« PUTAIN ! UN MÉDECIN ! J’AI BESOIN D’UN MÉDECIN ICI ! JASPER A REÇU UNE BALLE, JE RÉPÈTE, JASPER A REÇU UNE BALLE ! » Cria-t-il dans son microphone par dessus le vacarme. 

« Allonge-toi, bordel de merde, Jasper ! Allonge-toi et garde ta main ici, et relaxe – les toubibs vont bientôt être là. » 

Jasper commença à secouer la tête, mais il se sentit subitement défaillir. Il permit à McKenna de l’aider à se rallonger.

« Edward… Mack… essaye de voir… »

McKenna leva la tête et vit une équipe médicale se diriger vers eux. « Blessure par balle à l’épaule droite ! » Aboya-t-il en se levant.

Il se déplaça vers l’endroit où Edward gisait sur le sol. Une équipe de secouristes paramédicaux s’affairait sur lui. Bon Dieu, il y avait tellement de sang ! Le regard de McKenna rencontra celui de Brian, à la fois dur et bouleversé.

« Jasper veut savoir. »

« Blessure par balle à la poitrine. Son état est critique, mais il est vivant, » déclara Brian. 

McKenna regarda la femme étendue par terre. Il pouvait voir, d’après l’angle que son corps formait, qu’elle était morte. Une équipe médicale s’occupait de son cas, mais ils ne s’affairaient pas sur elle avec l’urgence d’essayer de sauver une vie. Ils faisaient ce qui devait être fait en présence d’une personne décédée. 

Brian poursuivit. « Putain ! Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à Emmett… Comment va Jasper ? Je dois lui dire avant que la nouvelle ne soit annoncée. »

« Blessure par balle à l’épaule. »

Brian hocha la tête. Il se releva et sortit son téléphone. Soudain, des alarmes retentirent et les secouristes paramédicaux qui s’affairaient sur Edward commencèrent à hurler des instructions.

« SA TENSION ARTÉRIELLE EST EN CHUTE LIBRE ! IL EST EN ARRÊT CARDIAQUE ! »

« CHARGEZ LE DÉFIBRILLATEUR À 250 ! DÉGAGEZ ! »

« BON SANG ! RIEN ! CHARGEZ À 300 ! DÉGAGEZ ! »

La main de Brian trembla.

« On l’a réchappé ! Magnons-nous ! On n’a pas de temps à perdre ! EMMENEZ-LES ! » 

Brian accosta un des médecins. « Où les emmenez-vous ? »

« Ils vont être transportés par hélicoptère au Centre Médical Universitaire de San Diego ! Allez ! Cullen est dans l’hélico un et l’autre est dans l’hélico deux ! » Le jeune urgentiste courut après la civière.

McKenna fit signe à Brian. « VAS-Y AVEC LUI ! »

Brian courut après l’équipe de secours. Il faillit aplatir Felix alors que celui-ci tentait de l’arrêter, et ignora son « Où l’emmènent-ils ? » frénétique.

Au moment où l’hélicoptère décollait, il montra son téléphone au docteur. « Je dois téléphoner à son frère ! »

L’urgentiste lui indiqua un téléphone satellite et hocha la tête avec sympathie.

Brian avait arrêté de penser aux conséquences ou aux ramifications des événements de la journée. Il avait un boulot à faire.

« Emmett Cullen. »

« Emmett… » La voix du garde du corps n’était plus qu’un murmure étranglé.

« Brian ? Est-ce que c’est toi ? Où diable te trouves-tu, mec ? Je ne peux absolument rien entendre ! » Tonitrua Emmett.

« Emmett ! Écoute-moi ! On a tiré sur Edward et Jasper ! Rassemble ta famille et viens tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils sont au Centre Médical Universitaire de San Diego ! Amène ton père. »

Brian grimaça en entendant le cri étranglé d’Emmett. « QUOI ? OH MON DIEU ! BRIAN ? Est-ce qu’ils sont… sont-ils… vivants ? »

Brian ferma les yeux. « Oui ! OUI, mais faites vite, Emmett, Edward va très mal. Grouille-toi, mec ! »

Le jeune médecin tendit la main et tapota le bras de Brian. « Nous allons atterrir, » dit-il.

ooo

Emmett était assis dans l’avion et regardait par le hublot. Il y avait un bruit léger et il se tourna et regarda son fils endormi dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle lui rendit son regard et secoua la tête tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Plus loin se trouvaient Alice et Bella, dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Bella caressait gentiment les cheveux d’Alice en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

On leur avait donné davantage d’informations alors qu’ils se hâtaient vers l’aéroport. 

La blessure de Jasper, bien que sérieuse, n’était pas critique. La balle avait été déviée et s’était logée dans son épaule, mais aucun os n’était brisé. Il était en salle d’opération et se portait bien.

La condition d’Edward était beaucoup plus grave. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et on était en train de l’opérer. Carlisle regarda son fils aîné. Esme se déplaça dans ses bras et il chantonna automatiquement dans son oreille. « Chut, ma Chérie. Nous devons être forts pour les enfants. Ils ont besoin que nous soyons forts en ce moment, Chérie. Sois forte pour les filles, d’accord ? »

Esme acquiesça. Elle se redressa, essuya ses yeux, et moucha son nez dans un kleenex. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les sièges occupés par Rosalie et Emmett.

« Veux-tu que je tienne le bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie hocha la tête. « S’il te plaît, maman. Il faut que je parle à B et Ali. »

Esme prit le siège laissé vacant par Rosalie. Emmett se leva et s’assit à côté de Carlisle.

« Ça va, papa ? »

Carlisle garda son visage détourné en essuyant une larme sur sa joue, puis il regarda Emmett. « Non. Je me sens aussi désemparé que tout le monde. J’ai parlé au médecin dans la salle d’opération ; tout ce qu’ils disent c’est que c’était une balle de petit calibre qui a traversé d’un côté à l’autre, ce qui est une bonne chose parce que ça signifie que le projectile n’a pas rebondi partout dans sa cavité pectorale. Ils sont inquiets au sujet de sa tension artérielle ; elle n’arrête pas de baisser. Jazz va bien ; il devrait être sorti de la salle de chirurgie au moment de notre arrivée. »

Emmett acquiesça. « Ne t’en mets pas trop sur les épaules, papa. Je sais que tu sais plus que quiconque parmi nous quelles complications peuvent survenir, mais ils sont vivants et c’est une bonne nouvelle. »

Carlisle en convint et tapota l’épaule de son fils. Les yeux d’Emmett se remplirent soudainement de larmes alors qu’il regardait dans ceux de son père.

Carlisle opina. « Je sais, Fiston, je sais, » dit-il.

Emmett ravala le sanglot qui montait dans sa poitrine et se détourna. Il pouvait sentir la main de son père sur son cou, massant doucement les muscles saillants, l’apaisant et le réconfortant. 

Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Il inspira et expira lentement. Une ombre tomba sur lui et il leva les yeux pour trouver Bella debout devant eux.

« Emmett, est-ce que je peux t’apporter quelque chose ? Papa ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Non merci, B. On devrait atterrir bientôt. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Questionna Emmett.

Bella était restée incroyablement calme depuis le début de cette épreuve. Calme au moment où il avait parlé à Anderson et qu’ils avaient annoncé le drame à Bella. Calme au moment où elle avait préparé un petit sac de voyage pour elle-même et pour Edward. Calme alors qu’elle devait apaiser une Alice hystérique. Calme durant le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport et durant le vol. Bella n’avait pas craqué. Elle était mortellement calme. Glacialement calme.

Emmett pouvait voir qu’elle tenait le coup, essayant d’être forte pour tout le monde, et il attendait que le barrage cède, mais jusqu’à présent, ça ne s’était pas produit.

« As-tu téléphoné à ton père ? » S’enquit-il.

« J’ai parlé à Sue, et je lui ai dit que je leur donnerai plus de nouvelles une fois que nous aurons vu les médecins. Papa, penses-tu qu’ils nous laisseront les ramener à la maison ? » Demanda Bella à Carlisle.

Il sourit et secoua tristement la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Chérie. Attendons de voir ce que les docteurs diront quand nous arriverons à l’hôpital, d’accord ? Viens t’asseoir. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, ça va, il faut que j’aille au petit coin, » dit-elle, et elle se dirigea vers les WC à l’arrière de l’avion.

Elle ferma la porte et utilisa les toilettes. Elle éprouvait une forte envie de purger son estomac, mais elle refusa de céder à la tentation. 

Elle lava son visage et sécha ses mains sans se regarder dans le miroir. Elle savait que si elle faisait une pause pendant un moment, si elle s’arrêtait pour réfléchir, pour sentir ses émotions, pour comprendre, elle s’effondrerait, et cette fois-ci, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre.

On frappa doucement à la porte. L’hôtesse de l’air se tenait de l’autre côté. Elle sourit à Bella d’un air contrit. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Mme Cullen, mais nous sommes sur le point d’atterrir. Vous devez retourner à votre siège. »

« Ok, merci. »

Bella s’assit sur le siège vacant le plus proche. Elle se demanda distraitement comment l’agente de bord savait qu’elle était mariée.

Mariée à Edward.

Edward.

Oh mon Dieu…

ARRÊTE ÇA !

Bella essaya de ne plus penser à ça et se concentra sur ses responsabilités. Ils devaient se rendre à l’hôpital et s’occuper de réserver des chambres d’hôtel. 

Elle sentit les yeux de quelqu’un posés sur elle et vit qu’Anderson la regardait. Elle l’ignora et se pencha pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil alors que les roues de l’avion entraient en contact avec le tarmac.

Bella refusait de se laisser aspirer par le trou noir de désespoir qui n’attendait que ça. Elle pouvait sentir la froideur essayer de s’emparer de son cœur, et elle refusait de la reconnaître ou de la laisser s’infiltrer en elle.

Anderson garda un œil attentif sur elle au moment de descendre de l’avion. En raison des circonstances entourant leur arrivée, Emmett s’était assuré qu’ils soient escortés par la police jusqu’à l’hôpital.

Les véhicules filèrent à toute allure à la suite des voitures de patrouille dont les gyrophares étaient allumés.

Personne ne parlait. Alice regarda Bella. « Est-ce que ça va, Tsunami ? »

Bella voulait hurler après sa belle-sœur. Intérieurement, c’est ce qu’elle faisait. NON ! ÇA NE VA PAS ! ÇA N’IRA PLUS JAMAIS ! EDWARD EST… EDWARD EST ALLONGÉ QUELQUE PART, BLESSÉ, ET IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR AU BOUT DE SON SANG…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées paralysantes. Elle tendit le bras et prit la main glaciale d’Alice dans la sienne. « Jasper va s’en sortir, Ali. Tu dois rester calme pour le bébé. Essaye juste de te détendre, nous allons bientôt y être, » dit-elle.

Anderson nota qu’elle n’avait pas répondu à la question d’Alice.

Les voitures arrivèrent à l’hôpital, et Anderson fut soulagé que les policiers soient avec eux pour dégager la voie, permettant à la famille de pénétrer dans l’établissement. Le directeur-coordonnateur de l’hôpital les rencontra à l’entrée. 

Il se présenta et accompagna le groupe dans une salle d’attente privée. Il y avait une machine à café dans un coin de la pièce, avec une bouilloire et des tasses. Des muffins rassis trônaient sur une petite table. Bella huma le café et se sentit soudainement nauséeuse. Elle s’efforça de repousser la sensation de malaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux chirurgiens avec leurs masques entrèrent dans la salle.

« Dr. Cullen ? »

Un grand homme au teint basané tendit sa main. « Je suis le Dr. Kumar, et voici mon collègue, le Dr Edelstein. Pouvons-nous vous toucher un mot ? » Il fixa Carlisle, lui enjoignant de sortir de la pièce.

« Non ! » Lança énergiquement Bella, avançant d’un pas. « Dites-nous le maintenant. Nous avons tous besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Carlisle acquiesça en avançant lui aussi. « Comment vont mon fils et mon beau-fils ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

L’autre médecin parla en premier. « J’ai opéré Jasper Whitlock. » Alice haleta et Emmett alla l’entourer de ses bras immenses.

« Il a subi une blessure traumatique mineure au niveau supérieur de son omoplate droite. La balle a été déviée par un morceau de métal et s’est logée dans le muscle infra-épineux droit. La clavicule a été fissurée. M. Whitlock devrait avoir un rétablissement prompt et complet, et être prêt pour le transport à la maison dans trois à quatre jours, à condition que tous ses autres tests soient négatifs et qu’il n’y ait pas d’infection latente. »

« Puis-je le voir ? » Questionna Alice.

Le docteur lui sourit. « Il veut voir Clochette, c’est vous ? »

Alice hocha la tête et se mit à pleurer.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. »

Emmett serra Alice plus fort. « Tout ira bien pour lui, Clochette ! »

Alice opina. Esme mit un bras autour d’elle.

« Et… et Edward ? Qu’en est-il d’Edward ? » Demanda Bella depuis l’autre côté de la salle.

Dr. Kumar regarda Carlisle, qui acquiesça. Le chirurgien s’adressa alors à Bella. « Mme Cullen, votre mari a subi une blessure par balle très grave au niveau des voies respiratoires supérieures. Le projectile a pénétré du côté gauche avec un angle. » 

Il y eut un halètement collectif. Bella demeura complètement immobile, comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire quand elle était enfant. Elle s’imaginait que si elle ne bougeait pas, tout allait rentrer dans l’ordre.

« Continuez, » murmura-t-elle.

« La balle est entrée dans son poumon gauche, elle a endommagé sa rate, mais nous avons été en mesure de réparer les dommages. Par miracle le cœur est complètement intact. Nous avons réparé les dégâts, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Sa tension artérielle a chuté dangereusement bas à quelques reprises, et il est très faible. Nous avons inséré un drain thoracique dans l’espace pleural. »

Bella regarda le chirurgien. « Il y a autre chose, » dit-elle.

Le médecin hocha la tête. « Il s’est frappé la tête quand il est tombé. Nous surveillons ça aussi. Pour le moment il n’y a pas d’œdème cérébral, il s’agit davantage d’une bosse, mais nous devons le garder sous étroite surveillance pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, qui sont critiques. Heureusement, il a été amené ici à temps, et l’équipe de secouristes paramédicaux a fait un excellent travail pour stopper l’hémorragie et lui donner les premiers soins. »

Bella acquiesça. « Est-ce que je peux, euh… Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Dr. Kumar lui sourit. « Dès qu’il sera transféré dans l’unité de soins intensifs, je vais demander à l’infirmière de venir vous chercher. Dr. Cullen, pouvons-nous vous parler en privé ? » Les deux chirurgiens s’éloignèrent. Carlisle regarda Bella et Alice. « Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il, puis il se hâta à la suite des deux hommes.

Bella regarda Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Esme, et tout à coup elle se sentit étouffer dans la pièce. Il fallait qu’elle sorte.

« Excusez-moi, » marmonna-t-elle en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Elle dépassa Carlisle et l’entendit qui disait, « … donc vous allez le garder sous sédation ? »

« Oui, Dr. Cullen, c’est ce que… »

Bella ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage.

Finalement, finalement, elle avait atteint ses limites.

Elle courut dans le corridor et aperçut une cage d’escalier au bout de celui-ci, et dans les secondes qui suivirent elle se retrouva en train de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Elle fit irruption sur le toit et tomba à genoux, cherchant son souffle.

MonDieuMonDieuMonDieuMonDieu… Edward, Edward, Edward.

Bella avait des haut-le-cœur, penchée à quatre pattes, quand deux mains se posèrent gentiment mais fermement sur ses épaules et la relevèrent.

« Là, là, Bébé B, on se remet doucement debout, » dit tranquillement la voix familière d’Emmett.

Il essuya délicatement la bouche de Bella et lui tendit une bouteille d’eau.

« Je ne peux pas… Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! »

Emmett entraîna Bella vers un petit banc de bois sur un des côtés du toit. Il la fit asseoir. Quand elle fut assise, il lui fit pencher la tête sur ses genoux.

« Écoute ma voix, B. Respire lentement. Allez, tu peux le faire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Plus lentement, un, deux, trois, quatre, expire… Bien. Encore… »

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella était paisiblement assise avec ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, sa tête enfouie dans son giron.

Elle n’avait jamais vu Emmett rester assis aussi longtemps sans bouger.

« Crie si tu en as envie, » dit-il tranquillement. « Rosalie passe son temps à crier, et ça ne m’a jamais dérangé, alors vas-y, mais ne dis pas à mon petit frère que je t’ai fait crier, parce qu’il va me gifler ! »

Bella renifla avant de pouffer de rire. Elle se redressa et fixa Emmett avec les deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient gros comme des soucoupes.

Elle pouffa encore, puis elle rit de bon cœur. De gros éclats de rire qu’elle n’essaya plus de réprimer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre en riant, jusqu’à ce que son rire se change en halètement.

Emmett l’observa avec des yeux remplis de douceur et de tristesse. « Ça va, Bella, tu peux pleurer, tu as le droit de pleurer. Edward repose à l’unité de soins intensifs en bas avec une blessure par balle à la poitrine, et les docteurs espèrent qu’il passera à travers la nuit, alors c’est normal de pleurer, petite, » dit-il gentiment en la tournant dans ses bras. 

Bella vit des larmes se former dans les yeux bleus de l’homme costaud, des yeux rappelant tellement ceux de son père.

Elle commença à secouer la tête, mais au moment où les premières larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Emmett, le barrage se rompit et elle se mit à sangloter.

Elle pleura pour Edward. Elle pleura pour sa famille en bas. Elle pleura pour elle-même.

Leur histoire n’était pas encore terminée. Ils avaient tant de choses à vivre. Edward avait tant de choses à vivre ! Il fallait que le monde sache qu’il était un grand musicien, un formidable compositeur ! Ils avaient des enfants à faire et à élever ! Ils avaient besoin de plus de temps ! Leur histoire ne pouvait pas déjà être finie !

Quand la tempête eut passé, Bella essuya ses yeux et se moucha avec le papier toilette qu’Emmett avait ‘emprunté’ à la salle de bain.

Emmett se leva et lui tendit sa main. « Prête ? »

Bella mit sa main dans la sienne. « Ouais, je suis prête, » répondit-elle d’une voix tremblotante.

Emmett hocha la tête. « Là je te reconnais ! Tu es tellement courageuse, B, mais tu n’as pas à l’être, nous sommes tous là. Compte sur nous, c’est à ça que ça sert, la famille. »

Bella opina. « D’accord. »

Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée juste au moment où une infirmière entrait dans la salle d’attente où Carlisle était assis avec Esme sur ses genoux et Rosalie à ses côtés.

Tout le monde leva les yeux lorsque Bella et Emmett entrèrent dans la pièce. « Mme Cullen, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire auprès de votre mari. »

Bella vit l’expression d’envie qui passa sur le visage d’Esme avant qu’elle ne puisse la cacher et elle se tourna vers l’infirmière. « Les parents d’Edward peuvent-ils y aller en premier ? »

L’infirmière acquiesça. 

« Bella, Chérie, Non ! Tu y vas, tu es sa femme, » répliqua Esme, mais Bella secouait déjà la tête. « Et vous êtes ses parents, maintenant allez voir votre fils et dites-lui que je serai bientôt là ! »

Esme et Carlisle l’embrassèrent et l’étreignirent tous les deux en passant devant elle. « Merci, Isabella, » dit doucement Carlisle.

Bella regarda Rosalie qui donnait le sein à Joshua. « Est-ce qu’Alice est toujours avec Jazz ? »

Rosalie fit signe que oui. « Ouais, il est pas mal dans les vapes, mais il a demandé à te voir, Em, et… » Rose hésita en regardant Bella. « Euh, Brian et McKenna veulent vous voir, Bella et toi. La police était ici. Carlisle leur a dit de revenir plus tard. Ils veulent vous poser des questions. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Ils veulent me questionner ? Je me demande ce qu’ils attendent de moi, » dit-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour les autres.

« Bella, assieds-toi, et je vais te faire préparer un thé avant d’aller voir Jasper, ok ? » Proposa Emmett.

Elle acquiesça et s’affala sur un divan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu’un apporta un plateau avec une tasse de thé fumante. Il était sucré, et bien que ce ne fût pas ce qu’elle buvait normalement, Bella était reconnaissante. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière tandis qu’Emmett allait rejoindre sa femme et embrassait gentiment son visage incliné vers lui.

« Avez-vous eu d’autres nouvelles d’Eddie ? » Demanda-t-il posément. Rosalie jeta un coup d’œil à Bella de l’autre côté de la pièce avant de revenir à Emmett.

« Non. Carlisle a eu une longue conversation avec Kumar, mais il n’a pas élaboré. »

Emmett fit un signe de tête et embrassa de nouveau Rosalie. « Bean et toi devez vous reposer, Bébé. Je vais aller voir Jazz et discuter avec Brian ; il doit être dévasté. Je ne connais même pas l’étendue de la tuerie. Je sais qu’il y a eu deux morts et quatre blessés graves, mais c’est tout. » 

« Emmett. » Ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix de Brian. Bella prit conscience de l’apparence débraillée de celui-ci. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers McKenna, qui se tenait à côté de lui. Brian rencontra son regard et elle le vit déglutir et redresser les épaules comme s’il faisait face à un peloton d’exécution.

« Mme Cullen… je suis tellement désolé. » Il n’alla pas plus loin, car Bella se jeta sur lui. Il chancela en arrière alors qu’elle le serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

« Merci d’avoir été avec lui ! Merci de l’avoir amené ici à temps, Brian ! Merci ! » Bella s’étira et embrassa la joue du garde du corps.

Brian l’étreignit en retour pendant un moment. Il pensait qu’elle le haïrait, qu’elle détesterait le fait qu’il n’avait pas été en mesure d’empêcher cette folle de tirer sur Edward, mais une fois encore, Bella montrait à tout le monde qu’elle était exceptionnelle. 

« Merci de me dire ça, Mme Cullen. » Bella se dégagea de ses bras et le fustigea du regard. « Qui ? » Demanda-t-elle en essuyant son nez dans un kleenex.

Il sourit faiblement. « D’accord, Bella, merci, vous êtes trop gentille. »

Il regarda Emmett. « Est-ce qu’on peut parler, patron ? »

Emmett acquiesça.

Bella plissa les yeux à son intention mais il secoua la tête. « Reste avec Rose jusqu’à ce que maman et papa soient de retour, ok ? Nous devons trouver un hôtel quelque part dans le voisinage. Crois-tu que tu pourrais penser à un endroit où tu pourrais faire des réservations pour nous tous ? Nous avons besoin de quatre ou cinq chambres, peut-être deux suites ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et aussi deux chambres pour Brian, Mack et Anderson. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête à contrecœur. 

Emmett sortit de la pièce avec Brian et elle les regarda marcher dans le couloir. 

« B ? » Bella se tourna vers Rosalie.

« À quel hôtel Edward est-il descendu, ma Cocotte ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Son esprit était momentanément vide, et elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir… Où était-il descendu avec Jasper ?

« Je pense qu’il s’agissait de l’Hôtel Hard Rock. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ce nom me semble familier. »

Rosalie opina. « Peux-tu faire une recherche sur l’Internet et trouver un hôtel dans le même coin, mais pas trop rapproché ? Nous allons tous avoir besoin de nous éloigner d’ici, » déclara-t-elle en agitant son bras pour indiquer les lieux, « et ça t’inclut toi aussi ! »

Bella acquiesça. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et s’empressa de chercher un hôtel. Elle opta pour le W. Il était situé à proximité, mais pas trop près, et c’était aussi l’un des seuls hôtels qui pouvait tous les héberger. Tous les autres hôtels de San Diego étaient complets pour la convention !

Elle informa Rosalie de son choix et celle-ci l’approuva. « Tiens, voilà maman et papa qui reviennent. Va voir Edward pendant que je m’occupe des réservations. Je vais aussi prendre les dispositions pour récupérer les affaires d’Edward et de Jazz dans leurs chambres d’hôtel. Ne t’inquiète pas, B, tu as notre soutien. Nous allons passer à travers cette épreuve, je te le promets. »

Bella se pencha et étreignit sa belle-sœur. « Merci, Rose, de ne pas te plaindre et de me soutenir. Je ne peux pas me charger de tout en ce moment ! »

« Va ! » Lança Rosalie en embrassant le sommet du crâne de Bella. Elle la regarda sortir pour aller au-devant d’Esme et de Carlisle, clignant des yeux afin d’empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Bella était une belle-sœur et une amie très spéciale à ses yeux. Elle regarda encore une fois son fils endormi dans ses bras. 

Il faut qu’Edward tienne le coup, il le faut !

« Papa ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-il réveillé ? » Bella trébuchait sur ses mots quand elle arriva à la hauteur de ses beaux-parents un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

Esme regarda son mari et mit une main sur l’épaule de Bella.

Carlisle dévisagea sa nouvelle belle-fille. « Isabella, il faut que tu sois vraiment forte pour Edward en ce moment. Viens, je vais t’amener à sa chambre. » Il regarda Esme. « Peux-tu rester avec Rosalie quelques minutes ? Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer, Carlisle mit son bras autour de Bella et l’entraîna vers l’unité de soins intensifs.

« Bella, Edward est en excellente santé, et à part les quelques cigarettes qu’il fume à l’occasion, il a une vie saine, et toi aussi. Il est jeune et robuste, mais quand tu vas le voir allongé dans ce lit, branché à toutes ces machines et ces tubes, tu vas avoir un choc. » Carlisle fit halte et tourna Bella vers lui de manière à ce qu’ils soient face à face.

« Tu. Dois. Être. Forte. Tu dois être convaincue qu’il va s’en sortir, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Bella hocha la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes refoulées.

Ça doit être grave. Ça doit être vraiment très grave…

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Bella. Il est faible en ce moment, et son corps a du mal à faire face à l’ensemble des traumatismes qu’il a subis. Il est sur un ventilateur pour l’aider à respirer, alors le bruit risque d’être angoissant lui aussi. Je veux que tu te rappelles qu’il est vivant, Bella ! Edward est vivant ! C’est à ça qu’il faut que tu t’accroches, d’accord ? Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Pour Edward ? » 

Bella essuya ses larmes avec des doigts tremblants. « D’a-d’accord, » fit-elle.

Carlisle la serra dans ses bras pendant une minute. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre lui et il la tint plus étroitement, lui enjoignant de se calmer. 

Elle soupira contre sa chemise, et pendant un moment elle faillit capituler, mais alors ses bras se serrèrent autour d’elle ; elle se détendit, et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait ouvert la porte de sa demeure et aperçu Emmett et Anderson sur le perron, elle se sentit en sécurité.

Elle inspira profondément et s’éloigna de Carlisle. « Ça va maintenant, papa. Merci. »

Carlisle pouvait voir qu’elle le pensait vraiment.

Il opina. « Bonne fille. Il est ici. »

Bella déglutit compulsivement alors que Carlisle indiquait une porte devant le poste des infirmières. 

Elle vit une infirmière s’approcher d’eux. « Je suis désolée, Dr. Cullen, mais c’est seulement la famille… » Dit-elle, jetant un regard éloquent à Bella.

Bella se fit plus grande et redressa les épaules en regardant l’infirmière.

NE ME FAIS PAS CHIER, POUFFIASSE ! Son langage corporel était on ne peut plus clair, et Carlisle eut envie de rire à son geste de bravade.

Elle dévisagea l’infirmière. « Je fais partie de la famille. Je suis Mme Edward Cullen, et maintenant je vais aller voir mon époux, » déclara-t-elle, assez fort pour que tout le personnel infirmier l’entende.

Carlisle entendit des halètements et il sut que les lignes des réseaux sociaux allaient être occupées, si elles ne l’étaient pas déjà.

Il mit une main dans le dos de Bella tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d’Edward. Elle s’approcha du lit. 

Edward… oh Edward…

Elle étouffa un sanglot en avançant. Sans ses cheveux de la couleur des pièces de monnaie d’un cent, elle ne l’aurait jamais reconnu.

Son visage était contusionné. Ses cheveux étaient humides et collaient à son crâne. Il avait un tube dans le nez et un autre dans la bouche, de même qu’un ou deux dans la poitrine. Il y avait une perfusion dans son bras, dans laquelle coulaient plusieurs substances, et Bella vit le moniteur cardiaque se déplacer et émettre un bip à intervalles réguliers, et plusieurs électrodes attachées à sa poitrine et à sa tête.

« Edward… » Bella pouvait à peine souffler son nom. Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir, et si Carlisle ne l’avait pas soutenue, elle serait tombée.

Il l’épingla contre son flanc. « Sois forte, Isabella. Rappelle-toi, il est vivant, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la guida vers une chaise et lui fit un signe de tête. « Tu peux tenir sa main, ça va. Parle-lui. Il est possible qu’il ne se réveille pas maintenant, parce qu’il a été mis sous sédation, mais laisse-le entendre ta voix. »

Bella tendit le bras et prit la main qui reposait sur le drap. 

« Il est si froid ! »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Son corps concentre tout ce qu’il peut de son sang et de sa vigueur là où il en a le plus besoin, c’est pour ça que les extrémités comme ses mains et ses pieds restent froides. »

Bella hocha la tête en caressant les doigts d’Edward. « Hé, mon Amour, dans quel merdier t’es-tu foutu à présent ? C’est moi, Bella. Peux-tu m’entendre ? Peux-tu ouvrir ces beaux yeux pour moi ? Je t’aime, Edward. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n’est pas terminé ! Alors tu peux oublier cette lumière aveuglante ou ce genre de truc dont les gens parlent ! Tu vas rester ici avec moi, est-ce que tu m’entends ? Je t’aime tellement, Edward. J’ai tellement peur, je t’en prie, ne me quitte pas, » murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille tandis qu’elle était penchée sur lui. Elle se pencha un peu plus et embrassa gentiment le lobe de son oreille.

« Reste avec moi, Sparky, j’ai besoin de toi. »

Bella s’assit et rapprocha la chaise du lit. Sans se retourner, elle demanda, « Crois-tu que tu pourrais aller lui acheter des chaussettes de lit ? Celles qui sont duveteuses et qui gardent les pieds au chaud durant l’hiver ? »

Carlisle se tenait derrière sa chaise. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. « Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je vais être dans le corridor, Trésor. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à quelqu’un de m’appeler. »

Bella tapota la main sur son épaule. 

« Merci, papa. »

Carlisle embrassa doucement le dessus de sa tête, et avec un dernier regard à son fils, il sortit de la chambre. Il vit des visages curieux le fixer alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’une des infirmières de garde. 

« S’il vous plaît, assurez-vous que ma belle-fille obtienne tout ce dont elle a besoin. » L’infirmière lui sourit aveuglément.

« Oui, Dr. Cullen, » dit-elle d’une voix haletante.

ooo

Bella était assise dans la chambre d’Edward, entourée de machines et de tubes. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle passa l’après-midi et le plus clair de la nuit à lui parler doucement, se remémorant leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, la première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour.

Elle raconta des histoires un peu fofolles à Edward au sujet de son enfance, elle lui murmura tous ses espoirs et ses rêves pour l’avenir ; elle voulait avoir plusieurs bébés avec lui, mais elle craignait d’être une terrible mère comme l’était Renée. 

Elle parsema sa joue de baisers et enfouit doucement son nez dans son cou pour essayer de retrouver ‘l’odeur d’Edward’ qui lui manquait.

Elle frotta ses doigts pour tenter de les réchauffer.

Elle demanda à l’infirmière de nuit qui était de garde si elle pouvait laver gentiment la poitrine d’Edward avec un linge humide, pour essuyer les résidus de sang et d’iode sur le côté qui n’avait pas de bandage.

Elle s’essuya le visage avec les doigts, mais elle refusa de céder à l’hystérie qu’elle pouvait sentir lui serrer le cœur. La Peur était de retour. Chaque heure qui passait la rendait plus désespérée d’entendre la voix d’Edward.

Une fois, vers 2h du matin, l’alarme du moniteur cardiaque commença à sonner. Des gens accoururent dans la chambre et elle fut repoussée dans un coin de la pièce. Carlisle accourut lui aussi et ils se tinrent tous les deux à l’écart.

Ils dirent à Bella qu’ils avaient de nouveau la respiration d’Edward sous contrôle, et Carlisle insista pour qu’elle dorme un peu. Bella acquiesça bêtement mais elle retourna s’asseoir sur sa chaise à côté du lit. 

L’infirmière lui apporta une tasse de thé, et Bella la sirota en parlant de leur mariage à Edward. Alice et Rosalie vinrent la voir pour lui dire qu’elles s’en allaient à l’hôtel. Alice avait apporté des vêtements de rechange à Bella ainsi que quelques articles de toilette essentiels afin qu’elle puisse prendre sa douche et se changer le matin venu. Carlisle avait envoyé une paire de chaussettes de lit bleu vif, ce qui fit rigoler les filles avant de les faire pleurer.

Les infirmières de nuit furent remplacées par une nouvelle équipe, et celle qui avait fait la vie dure à Bella la veille vint pour vérifier les signes vitaux d’Edward. Cette fois-ci elle lui adressa un sourire sympathique et la salua poliment en s’affairant autour du lit, vérifiant les perfusions et les tubes divers.

Le deuxième jour passa comme dans un état second pour Bella. D’autres tests, d’autres fausses alarmes. Pendant tout ce temps elle se concentra seulement sur Edward. Tout le personnel n’arrêtait pas de parler à propos de la jeune mariée qui n’avait pas quitté le chevet de son époux, et des membres de la famille Cullen qui s’étaient ralliés les uns autour des autres.

Bella se leva et étira les muscles endoloris de son cou et de ses épaules.

Avril, l’infirmière, la regarda. « Aimeriez-vous prendre une douche et vous rafraîchir ? Je suis sûre que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Merci. »

Elle prit une douche rapide, ne voulant pas perdre un instant loin d’Edward, juste au cas où il se réveillerait. Elle était reconnaissante pour les pantalons de yoga, le débardeur moelleux et le cardigan en laine d’agneau qu’elle mit par-dessus. Elle sourit en enfilant une paire de chaussettes et des chaussures de danse qui étaient comme des pantoufles. Elle peigna ses cheveux humides et les tressa dans son dos avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Avril lui sourit. « Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Bien. Votre beau-père était ici, il s’est arrangé pour qu’on vous apporte le petit-déjeuner. Il a dit que vous mangeriez probablement ici, mais il vous demande d’envisager de vous joindre au reste de votre famille. » 

Bella secoua la tête en s’asseyant et reprit la main d’Edward dans la sienne. « Merci, mais non, je préfère rester ici. Je suis exactement où je suis censée être, n’est-ce pas, mon Amour ? » Dit-elle.

Le coin de la bouche d’Edward sembla se retrousser. Bella haleta et se pencha en avant. « Edward ? Edward, peux-tu m’entendre ? S’il te plaît, Bébé, s’il te plaît, ouvre les yeux pour moi… S’il te plaît… »

Au début rien ne se produisit, mais ensuite il y eut un tremblotement de ses cils noirs sur ses joues. Un battement ; il ferma les yeux très fort avant de les ouvrir, et Bella vit un éclat de vert.

« Edward ! N’essaye pas de parler, d’accord ? On a inséré un tube dans ta gorge pour t’aider à respirer, alors détends-toi mon chéri. Je suis juste ici ! »

Avril avait appuyé sur le bouton d’appel, et en quelques secondes la chambre fut à nouveau remplie de gens.

Cette fois-ci le Dr. Kumar souriait quand il retira le tube respiratoire de la gorge d’Edward. Il vérifia ses signes vitaux et regarda son graphique avant de sourire à Bella. 

« Je pense que vous l’avez incité à passer au travers ! » Il sourit à Edward. « Vous êtes un homme extrêmement chanceux, M. Cullen. Toute votre famille attendait que vous reveniez à vous ! N’essayez pas de trop parler, vous devez vous reposer et prendre du mieux. Nous allons vous envoyer passer d’autres tests plus tard, mais pour l’instant, je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un ici qui est très impatiente de vous voir… » Il recula et fit signe à Bella.

Elle se précipita en avant. Elle tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, alors même qu’Edward utilisait toute la force de son corps pour atteindre ses doigts. 

Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux marron. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais tous les deux la sentirent. La petite secousse d’électricité. C’était comme une source de vie. Une source de vie qui donnait de l’énergie, renforçait l’âme, insufflait de l’air dans les poumons.

Bella sourit à travers ses larmes. « Tu m’as fait attendre assez longtemps, Sparky, » dit-elle doucement.

La bouche d’Edward remonta d’un côté et il déglutit péniblement. « Désolé, Bébé, » énonça-t-il sans qu’aucun son ne sorte. 

Bella s’empara des morceaux de glaçon et en glissa un entre ses lèvres. Elle sentit la langue d’Edward lécher son doigt et elle sourit encore, un sourire plus lumineux cette fois.

« Pas de ça, mon Amour, » dit-elle, et elle rit doucement alors qu’il lui faisait un clin d’œil. 

Dr. Kumar sourit mais secoua la tête. « Vous devez vous reposer maintenant, M. Cullen. Votre femme sera là quand vous vous réveillerez. »

Les yeux d’Edward voyagèrent de l’un à l’autre. Bella acquiesça. « Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? »

Edward cligna lentement et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Cette fois-ci Bella ignora les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle s’assit simplement à côté de lui et tint sa main sur sa joue mouillée. 

Ils allaient s’en tirer.

À suivre…


	129. Chapitre 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux semaines ont passé depuis la fusillade, pendant lesquelles Bella a appris qu'Edward est un patient exécrable...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 129

 

« Isabella, je ne plaisante pas, putain de merde ! Donne-moi ça tout de suite ! » Rugit Edward.

Les infirmières à l’extérieur des portes closes secouèrent la tête.

On pouvait entendre Mme Cullen en train d’essayer de calmer le patient. « Tu vas te déchirer un ligament, maintenant arrête de te comporter comme un enfant et laisse-moi changer de chaîne ! »

« NON ! J’en ai ras le bol de cette chambre, et ras le bol que tu me dises quoi faire ! J’en ai ras le bol de tout le monde qui me dit quoi faire dans ce putain d’hôpital ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! BON SANG ! Et OÙ EST MON PUTAIN DE TÉLÉPHONE ? » 

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, et une Bella Cullen en larmes se précipita hors de la pièce.

Les infirmières plus jeunes n’allaient certainement pas entrer dans la chambre !

Bella courut le long du corridor en essayant d’endiguer le torrent de larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu’elle était triste ou inquiète, oh non ! Elle pleurait de rage, elle voulait tuer le petit enfoiré à qui elle était mariée, et elle devait s’éloigner de lui avant de faire quelque chose qu’elle allait regretter !

Elle poussa la porte de la cage d’escalier et gravit les marches à toute vitesse. Le toit était devenu sa ‘cachette’ préférée. Elle en était venue à se lier d’amitié avec la plupart des membres du personnel qui fréquentaient le petit ‘sanctuaire.’ Elle atteignit le toit et remercia le ciel de ne voir personne en s’avançant sur la terrasse. Elle s’assit sur ‘son’ banc et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. 

Ça faisait quatorze jours qu’elle était à San Diego, et elle aussi était plus que prête à rentrer à la maison, mais il y avait eu une complication inattendue et Edward avait dû retourner en salle d’opération. Cette fois-ci sa guérison se faisait rapidement, mais bien sûr pas assez rapidement pour lui, et il se disputait avec tout le monde, depuis les médecins jusqu’à son équipe de physiothérapeutes, en passant par le personnel infirmier.

Le reste de la famille était retourné chez eux à la fin de la semaine précédente. Emmett, Rosalie, et une partie de l’équipe de sécurité étaient rentrés à San Francisco trois jours après leur arrivée. Alice, Jasper, Esme et Carlisle étaient repartis deux jours plus tard. 

Esme avait voulu rester, mais Bella se sentait mal qu’ils soient disposés à perturber davantage leur vie juste pour l’aider. Alice avait tenté de la mettre en garde. Elle lui avait dit qu’Edward était comme ‘un chien avec une rage de dents’ quand il était alité, mais Bella n’avait pas été témoin de ce comportement, et elle avait insisté pour qu’ils rentrent tous chez eux et prennent soin de Jasper. Emmett avait seulement offert, en plaisantant à moitié, de revenir lui flanquer une bonne gifle pour le remettre à sa place s’il lui causait des problèmes, mais Bella avait cru qu’il blaguait à ses dépens.

Que je suis stupide !

Qu’est-ce que j’ai été bête ! Pourquoi n’ai-je pas écouté Alice ? Il est impossible ! Pourquoi ai-je ignoré leurs mises en garde ?

Bella commença à pleurer de fatigue et d’apitoiement sur elle-même. Elle avait été à la disposition d’Edward pratiquement à chaque instant de chaque jour au cours des deux dernières semaines, et elle en avait marre !

Pas plus tard que ce matin, son médecin lui avait dit que son congé de l’hôpital dépendait de la signature de son physiothérapeute mettant un terme à son séjour, et Edward avait piqué une crise – encore.

Bella avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Edward avait brisé des verres. Quand il avait une très mauvaise journée, il lui arrivait même de lancer son assiette à travers la chambre.

Bella n’en pouvait plus ! Elle en avait assez de ce comportement ! Elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas. Elle continua de fixer ses baskets et laissa les larmes tomber silencieusement sur son jeans.

« Bella ? »

Elle se retourna au son de la voix de Garrett. « Garrett ! Paul ! » S’exclama-t-elle en se levant, essayant d’essuyer ses larmes en vitesse. « Salut ! Qu’est-ce que… euh… qu’est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Garrett pinça les lèvres en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur ses talons, toisant Bella. Elle avait l’air d’être prête à s’effondrer. Ses cheveux tombaient sur une épaule, ternes et sans vitalité, en une queue de cheval basse. Elle portait un jeans, et Garrett était certain qu’elle avait perdu du poids, parce que son jeans ‘moulant’ tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Le tee-shirt gris qu’elle portait était noué d’un côté, et elle avait enfilé une chemise d’Edward par-dessus. Son visage était cireux, et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Paul sourit. « J’ai suivi Garrett. »

« J’étais à Los Angeles pour un meeting, et j’ai pensé que je pourrais faire le trajet jusqu’ici pour venir vous voir, les amis. Pardonne-moi d’être si rude, Bella, mais tu as une mine affreuse ! As-tu été malade ? » S’enquit gentiment Garrett.

C’était l’inquiétude dans sa voix qui provoqua une nouvelle crise de larmes. « Je suis juste, euh, je suis juste vraiment fatiguée, et, euh, Edward est… euh… il est difficile, » dit-elle avant de mordre sa lèvre et de détourner le regard. Elle essuya sa joue et le regarda de nouveau, embarrassée. 

« Désolée, je m’apitoie sur moi-même, mais je vais bien. » Elle haussa les épaules. 

Garrett secoua la tête. « Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es loin d’aller bien ! Viens ici. » Il tendit ses bras et Bella hésita un moment avant d’aller s’y blottir.

Garrett fut choqué de la sentir si maigre. Il avait l’impression qu’elle allait se briser s’il la serrait trop fort.

Il appuya sa joue sur le dessus de la tête de Bella et sentit ses larmes chaudes imbiber sa chemise. Il regarda Paul qui secouait la tête.

Une fois qu’elle eut arrêté de pleurer, Garrett la ramena vers le banc. Bella protesta. « Il faut que je retourne en bas, parce qu’il va me chercher… » Dit-elle.

Garrett secoua la tête. « D’après les hurlements que nous avons entendus en arrivant, il mérite d’être laissé seul pendant un petit bout de temps. Maintenant raconte-nous ce qui se passe. »

Paul acquiesça de façon encourageante en prenant place de l’autre côté de Garrett.

Bella se vida le cœur. Elle essaya d’excuser le comportement d’Edward, expliquant qu’il souffrait encore beaucoup. Elle continua en ajoutant qu’il était frustré que l’amplitude de ses mouvements ait été sévèrement entravée par la blessure par balle. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques mois de physiothérapie, et tout ce qu’il voulait c’était rentrer à la maison pour travailler sur la musique du film. Garrett devint seulement plus furieux en entendant à quel point Edward se montrait déraisonnable.

La façon cavalière dont Edward traitait sa nouvelle épouse fit monter la moutarde au nez de Paul.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, Garrett se leva et la remit sur ses pieds. « Jeune demoiselle, vous avez sérieusement besoin de prendre une pause ! Viens, tu vas aller chercher ton sac à main, retourner à l’hôtel, et te rendre au spa pour te faire dorloter pendant toute une journée. Tu vas te faire coiffer, avoir une manucure et un massage complet du corps, et puis tu vas manger comme il faut et dormir – de huit à dix heures, est-ce que tu m’entends ? »

Bella opina. « Ce serait le paradis, mais Edward… »

Garrett la stoppa avec un regard noir. « Si Edward sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il va faire ses exercices sans rouspéter afin de pouvoir rentrer à la maison demain ! Il va bien s’en tirer sans toi pour une journée, Isabella, je le promets. Nous serons là tout le temps, et je vais remettre ce petit salopard à sa place ! Il en a besoin ! »

Bella mordait sa lèvre et Paul soupira avec impatience. « Isabella, quel bien vas-tu faire à Edward alors que tu tiens à peine debout tellement tu es épuisée ? Veux-tu tomber malade ? Allons, Bella, sois raisonnable. »

Son regard voyagea de l’un à l’autre. « D’accord, » soupira-t-elle.

Garrett hocha la tête. « Bien. Viens, allons dire à ‘Monsieur Y a d’la joie’ que c’est moi qui vais m’occuper de lui pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ! » Il ricana et Bella rit pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Je me sens presque navrée pour lui – presque ! » Dit-elle.

En arrivant à l’étage où se trouvait la chambre privée d’Edward, Bella vit plein de personnel soignant agglutiné dans la porte. Elle haleta et se dirigea vers la petite foule en courant.

Elle poussa les gens pour pénétrer dans la chambre d’Edward, la peur lui serrant le cœur. 

Et si…

« Ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! Edward ? Edward ! » Cria-t-elle en réussissant enfin à entrer dans la pièce.

Edward était assis sur le bord de son lit, arborant un air menaçant. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur. Il se mit sur ses pieds en voyant Bella.

« Où étais-tu ? » La questionna-t-il sèchement.

Bella sentit son visage brûler de honte en voyant le Dr Kumar et ses internes la dévisager avec sympathie.

« Edward, arrête ce… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward se mit à parler par-dessus elle.

« Eh bien, ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant ! Nous allons partir aujourd’hui ! Tout de suite ! Fais mes valises et quittons ces lieux ! » Aboya-t-il à l’intention de sa femme.

Bella resta bouche bée, sous le choc. « Quoi ? » Elle regarda le Dr Kumar qui secouait la tête en signe de désaccord.

« Es-tu sourde ou bien fais-tu juste semblant d’être une nouille ? » Les paroles d’Edward coupèrent à travers la mince couche de contrôle qu’elle exerçait encore sur ses émotions à fleur de peau.

« Ça suffit ! Dr Kumar, voulez-vous nous excuser un moment, s’il vous plaît ? » Murmura Bella en fixant son époux.

La chambre se vida ; Edward jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule de Bella, et son visage changea d’expression lorsqu’il aperçut Garrett et Paul qui le foudroyaient du regard.

« Les gars, accordez-nous un petit moment, s’il vous plaît, » dit tranquillement Bella.

La porte se ferma derrière elle et elle avança dans la chambre jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit nez à nez avec Edward.

« Ne t’avise plus JAMAIS de me parler sur ce ton ! Comment oses-tu ? Oui, tu as mal ! Oui, une salope a essayé de te tuer ! Oui, tu es pitoyable ! Je pige tout ça, mais ce que je ne pige pas, c’est que ça fait deux putains de semaines que je suis ici ! Chaque moment d’éveil, de jour comme de nuit ! J’ai fait TOUT ce que tu as exigé de moi, et même plus ! J’ai couru partout dans cette ville paumée pour t’acheter ton petit déjeuner, ton déjeuner et ton dîner ! J’ai t’ai massé les pieds et le dos ! Je t’ai nourri, putain de merde ! Je t’ai rasé, je t’ai lavé les cheveux, j’ai fait ta toilette à l’aide d’une éponge… »

Bella reprit son souffle et poursuivit. « Je t’ai fait la lecture, J’AI BROSSÉ TES DENTS POUR TOI, ET C’EST AINSI QUE TU ME TRAITES ? Plus maintenant ! C’est fini ! J’AI FINI ! J’EN AI PLUS QUE MA CLAQUE ! Je vais retourner à l’hôtel et je te verrai demain. Il n’est PAS question que tu aies ton congé de l’hôpital aujourd’hui. Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit tant que tes docteurs ne t’auront pas dit que tu peux retourner à la maison, alors tiens-toi le pour dit ! »

Soudain, son visage s’effondra et Edward vit de grosses larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Sa colère avait disparu, et à sa place Edward vit son angoisse. « Putain Edward ! Je t’aime tellement ! C’est à toi que c’est arrivé, et je sais combien c’est difficile pour toi, mais sais-tu même combien c’est difficile pour moi de te regarder dormir et me demander si quelque chose va se produire ? J’ai tout le temps peur ! Je t’observe constamment juste pour m’assurer que tout va bien. Je suis trop effrayée pour fermer les yeux, au cas où quelque chose arriverait… J’ai failli te perdre, Edward ! Je souffre moi aussi ! »

Edward sentit le mur qui entourait son cœur depuis la fusillade commencer à se fissurer. Bella paraissait si petite et si triste, debout devant lui, et il voulait se rapprocher d’elle, mais comment pouvait-il la protéger et la réconforter quand il n’était même plus un homme ?

Il se sentait si éloigné de tout et de tout le monde.

Bella essuya son visage avec ses doigts et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Je t’aime à la folie, Edward, mais je ne t’aime pas beaucoup en ce moment. »

Elle se pencha en avant et Edward tressaillit une seconde, pensant qu’elle allait le frapper, mais elle l’embrassa sur la joue, et pendant un instant sa paume tint la courbe de sa mâchoire.

« S’il te plaît, sois sage et cesse de te comporter comme un connard de première, mon amour, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle ramassa son sac à main et son fourre-tout contenant ses maigres effets personnels, se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit.

Elle regarda les visages amusés de Garrett, de Paul et du Dr Kumar. « Il est tout à vous, et je suis descendue au W si vous avez besoin de moi, » dit-elle. Elle étreignit Garrett, puis Paul. « Merci à vous deux d’être venus. » 

Bella sortit de l’hôpital et monta dans la Mercedes SLK de location qu’Edward voulait absolument qu’elle utilise pour ses déplacements.

Elle trouvait que c’était un gaspillage d’argent, mais elle n’avait pas argumenté avec lui. Alors qu’elle conduisait sur la route désormais familière, elle sentit le poids des deux dernières semaines commencer à se soulever de ses épaules.

Elle sentit un sourire se propager sur son visage en se garant à l’entrée ; elle lança les clés au valet qui la fixa avec étonnement. Il l’avait vue aller et venir à n’importe quelle heure au cours des dernières semaines, mais elle lui demandait toujours de garder sa voiture à sa portée afin qu’elle puisse prendre une douche, se changer, et la reprendre tout de suite.

« Je la garde à votre disposition, Mme Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il. 

Bella secoua la tête. « Pas aujourd’hui, Chaz, merci. Pouvez-vous la garer et peut-être la faire laver ? Je ne vais nulle part aujourd’hui ! » Pépia-t-elle en lui tendant quelques billets de banque.

Chaz hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle est vraiment très jolie quand elle sourit, songea-t-il en prenant sa place dans la voiture. Edward Cullen était un sacré veinard.

Bella réserva au spa de l’hôtel pour avoir un massage, une épilation à la cire, une manucure, un soin des pieds, un soin du visage et un traitement capillaire avant de commander un petit déjeuner qui serait envoyé à sa chambre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Au total, elle n’avait pas passé plus de trois heures dans cette suite. Le lit semblait des plus invitants, mais Bella se dépouilla de ses vêtements en se dirigeant dans la somptueuse salle de bain. Elle resta sous la douche pendant de longues minutes, laissant juste le stress des quelques dernières semaines se dissiper.

Même si elle allait se faire coiffer plus tard, elle lava ses cheveux deux fois avant de s’envelopper dans le peignoir fabuleusement moelleux qui la couvrait jusqu’au sol. Elle sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et les peigna tout en s’installant sur le siège au bord de la fenêtre qui surplombait la magnifique ligne d’horizon de San Diego et de l’océan. On frappa à sa porte et elle laissa le serveur entrer.

Elle s’assit à la petite table et prit son temps pour savourer un yaourt aux baies fraîches, au miel et aux noix, suivi d’une délicieuse omelette espagnole et d’un jus de fruits frais, le tout accompagné d’une généreuse quantité de café. 

Son premier rendez-vous au spa était à 14h, aussi Bella régla-t-elle l’alarme sur son téléphone avant de s’assoupir, étendue en travers du lit dans lequel elle n’avait pas encore dormi.

ooo

À l’autre bout de la ville, Edward continuait de lancer des regards noirs à Garrett, qui était appuyé contre le mur et qui riait des insultes que le physiothérapeute lançait à son patient ; des paroles juste assez cassantes pour essayer de l’inciter à sortir de son état dépressif. Il ignorait complètement Paul, qui était vautré dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un magazine.

C’est le fauteuil dans lequel Bella s’assoit, songea Edward avec mauvaise humeur.

Garrett avait été content de recevoir le coup de fil d’Emmett deux jours auparavant, juste au moment où il allait remballer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. 

« Hey Em, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Emmett s’était empressé d’apaiser son anxiété. « Eh bien, physiquement il est en bonne voie de guérison, mais son docteur a téléphoné à Carlisle ce matin. Il s’inquiète au sujet d’Edward, mais il s’inquiète encore davantage au sujet de Bella. Apparemment mon frangin a recommencé à être insupportable, et il se comporte comme un trouduc avec tout le monde, le personnel, les bénévoles, et sa nouvelle épouse. Bella dort à peine, elle ne quitte jamais l’hôpital, sauf pour aller chercher les repas du ‘Petit Lord Fauntleroy’ parce que ‘Monsieur’ refuse de manger la bouffe de l’hôpital. Elle dort ici, dans un fauteuil dans le coin de sa chambre ; il refuse de laisser quiconque sauf Bella le laver, le nettoyer ou même le raser ! Putain il est droitier, Garrett, il peut faire ça lui-même, mais il refuse ! Kumar ne peut pas donner son congé à Edward tant qu’il ne sera pas satisfait de ses progrès, et même ça c’est un défi ! J’aimerais bien redescendre à San Diego, mais nous essayons de gérer toute la merde ici avec les policiers. Il y a une tonne de paperasse et d’autres choses. » Emmett semblait prêt à frapper quelqu’un, et Garrett était heureux qu’il ne soit pas à proximité d’Edward à cet instant précis.

« Tout ce que je peux faire, mec, je te l’ai dit. Veux-tu que j’aille à San Diego pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ? » Avait demandé Garrett.

Emmett avait soupiré. Sa voix sereine paraissait tellement soulagée quand il avait parlé de nouveau. « Ce serait génial, Gar. Carlisle et Esme sont tellement stressés et fatigués eux aussi. Je sais que mon père prendrait le premier vol pour San Diego si je le lui demandais, mais je pense que lui et M’man ont besoin de passer du temps en tête-à-tête. M’man est avec Alice, elle l’aide à s’occuper de Jasper en prenant ses rendez-vous de physiothérapie et ce genre de trucs. Il va voir un chirurgien ici. Papa travaille comme un fou à l’hôpital ; doubles quarts de travail et cette merde… »

Garrett l’avait interrompu. « Katy et moi nous sommes là pour toi, vieux. Je vais prendre la route ce soir et j’irai voir Edward et Bella demain. Je verrai si le toubib pourra me dire à quel moment ils seront autorisés à rentrer chez eux, et je les ramènerai à la maison, d’accord ? Je vais aussi téléphoner à Katy tout de suite et lui demander de prendre la relève de ta mère. Elle peut se rendre chez Alice dans l’heure, et Esme pourra retourner chez elle. Est-ce que ça t’aidera ? »

Garrett pouvait entendre l’émotion brute dans la voix de son ami. « T’as pas idée, Garrett. Merci, vieux. »

« C’est à ça que sert la famille, pas vrai ? Je t’appellerai de l’hôpital demain. Dis à Carlisle de ne pas paniquer. » 

Emmett avait ri pour la première fois. « Je me sens jaloux, mec ! Tu vas pouvoir botter le cul de mon frère et il ne pourra même pas se défendre ! »

Garrett avait déconnecté l’appel, et après un moment, il avait téléphoné à Jasper.

« Jazz ! Comment ça va ? »

« Mieux, merci, G. Je suis heureux d’être à la maison, mec, et Alice et Esme s’affairent autour de moi et cèdent à mes moindres caprices ! » Jasper avait l’air enjoué, quoiqu’un petit peu fatigué.

« Écoute, Jasper, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d’Emmett et je vais aller à San Diego pour voir Edward. Sais-tu s’il y a un problème dont nous ne serions pas au courant ? T’a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

Garrett avait entendu Jasper soupirer. « Jazz, je ne te demande pas de trahir la confiance d’Edward, mais Emmett dit qu’il est chiant au possible en ce moment. Bella est toute seule là-bas, à devoir endurer son caractère de chien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Jasper avait juré entre ses dents. « Le petit enfoiré ! Je lui ai pourtant dit d’évacuer sa merde au plus vite ! Bon… voici ce que je sais. À un certain moment pendant leur lune de miel, Edward a été un peu ‘brutal’ avec Bella, et il s’est mis en tête qu’il devait la ‘protéger’ de lui-même ! Puis il a attrapé la ‘frousse du mariage’ après le mariage ! Je lui ai dit d’arrêter de jouer les cons et de lui présenter ses excuses, et je sais qu’il lui a téléphoné juste avant… tu sais… »

Garrett avait secoué la tête. « Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci, vieux. Je te verrai dans quelques jours. »

« Ciao, G. »

Garrett avait un dernier appel à faire.

« Banner-Jones. »

« Paul, c’est Garrett. Edward et Bella ont besoin de ton aide. »

« Je serai sur le prochain vol disponible ! »

Edward était actuellement en train de gonfler un ballon, suant à grosses gouttes. Garrett lui sourit sinistrement alors que le physiothérapeute, qui s’appelait Shawn, était bâti comme un linebacker et avait l’air d’un surfeur, l’éperonnait de nouveau.

« Bon sang ! Tu es faible ! Faible ! Comment vas-tu satisfaire ta femme avec un souffle aussi faible ? Allez ! Je veux voir cette aiguille bouger ! Allez, Edward ! »

Le visage d’Edward était cramoisi à cause de l’effort, mais surtout à cause de sa colère. Il était furieux, frustré, et échaudé de s’être fait enguirlander par Garrett et Paul juste un peu plus tôt.

Bella s’était retournée et avait quitté la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Edward était resté éberlué, assis sur le bord du lit. Qu’avait-il fait ? Putain, que venait-il juste de se passer ? Bella était en train de perdre la boule ! Elle avait crié après lui ! Lui qui était blessé ! Sur qui on avait tiré ! Il avait failli mourir et elle criait après lui !

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour rugir son nom et faire en sorte qu’elle revienne. Il allait lui dire qu’elle avait complètement dépassé les bornes, quand Garrett et Paul étaient entrés dans la chambre. 

Edward avait souri et tendu sa main droite aux deux hommes. « Garrett ! C’est bon de te voir, mec ! Désolé pour Bella, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui… » 

Garrett n’avait pas bougé pour l’étreindre ou serrer sa main ; à la place, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et foudroyé Edward du regard. « Tu sais, si on ne t’avait pas tiré dessus, je serais tenté de te tirer dessus moi-même, espèce de connard ! »

Edward avait senti sa mâchoire tomber pour la deuxième fois en autant de minutes.

Attends, quoi ?

« Mais, mais elle… » Il avait l’impression d’être de retour dans le bureau de son père quand il était gamin.

« Oh, s’te plaît, n’essaye pas de trouver des excuses. On parle de Bella, mec. Bella ! Elle t’aime tellement, bordel, mais en ce moment, je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour t’endurer. Il faut que tu cesses d’être aussi grossier et exigeant, vieux, ou bien tu vas la pousser loin de toi de façon définitive. »

« QUOI ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Veut-elle… veut-elle me quitter ? » Edward avait l’air accablé.

Paul avait rapidement secoué la tête. « Non ! Non, ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il dit ! » Il s’était tourné vers Garrett et avait roulé des yeux.

« Regarde, nous ne sommes pas ici pour te faire bouffer de la merde. Nous sommes ici parce que ta famille s’inquiète pour vous deux, et on nous a demandé de venir pour vous apporter un peu de soutien. » Paul avait lancé un regard éloquent à Garrett. 

Celui-ci avait compris qu’il voulait que ce soit lui qui poursuive. « Ouais, c’est vrai, mais j’ai été choqué de voir comment tu parlais à Bella, E. Je veux dire, tu n’as jamais crié après elle et tu ne t’es jamais adressé à elle de cette façon, et ça m’a simplement décontenancé. »

Edward lui avait lancé un regard furieux. « Ouais, eh bien, je n’ai jamais été flingué par une putain de salope tarée avant non plus ! Les emmerdes, ça n’arrive pas qu’au cinéma, » avait-il grondé, puis il s’était retourné pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Paul et Garrett avaient échangé un regard.

C’est à cet instant qu’on avait frappé à la porte et qu’un homme presque aussi grand qu’Emmett avait passé sa tête dans l’embrasure. « Prêt pour ta séance, Edward ? »

Edward avait haussé les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. Je veux dire je n’ai rien d’autre à faire, alors aussi bien ! »

Shawn était entré dans la chambre avec un récipient contenant des balles, des pompes, des poids, etc. Il souriait. « Diable, ne t’enthousiasme pas tant, Edward, tu vas te faire une entorse ! »

Il avait fait un signe de tête à Garrett et à Paul en guise de salut, riant de sa propre blague. 

« As-tu fait ta marche aujourd’hui ? »

Edward avait secoué la tête. « Pas encore. »

Shawn l’avait réprimandé gentiment. « Tu dois faire quatre fois le tour de l’étage en marchant, et il faut que tu le fasses au moins deux fois aujourd’hui. Tu devrais être en train de t’activer, Edward, c’est une belle journée, tu sais. »

Edward avait reniflé.

Shawn avait secoué la tête. « Ok, commençons. »

Le physiothérapeute avait l’habitude de travailler avec des gens malades et en difficulté, mais ceux qui avaient mauvais caractère étaient toujours un défi.

Finalement, au moment où Edward était sur le point de s’évanouir de fatigue, Shawn mit fin à sa torture. Il regarda son patient en rangeant ses ‘jouets.’ Edward aurait ri de son air satisfait s’il n’avait pas eu envie de brailler !

Shawn le dévisagea pendant une minute. « Comment est la douleur ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Edward voulut acquiescer, mais il se ravisa. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin de se sevrer des médicaments et d’essayer de faire une autre séance de physiothérapie plus tard dans la journée, au lieu de rester allongé dans son lit. Peut-être qu’il s’apitoyait réellement sur son sort.

« Non, ça ira. Je suis un peu ankylosé, mais je me sens plus fort, en fait, » répondit-il. 

Shawn releva un sourcil. C’était la première fois qu’Edward n’aboyait pas pour avoir des antalgiques ou qu’il n’ordonnait pas sèchement à son épouse de lui donner de l’eau ou autre chose.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Où est Bella ? »

« Elle a… euh… Elle a pris un jour de congé, » répondit Edward.

Shawn opina. « C’est bien, elle le mérite. Elle en prend pas mal sur ses épaules, » répliqua-t-il, lançant un regard rempli d’éloquence à Edward.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, c’est vrai. Euh, écoute Shawn, merci d’endurer mon caractère de chien. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et dormir dans mon propre lit, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas me défouler sur toi, » marmonna-t-il.

Shawn fixa Edward, en état de choc. « Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que je dois appeler… »

Edward gloussa. « Non, mec, je suis sérieux ! Je suis prêt à travailler, et je t’en remercie. Je vais également faire mes tours de l’étage aujourd’hui. »

Garrett rit en voyant l’expression sur le visage de Shawn. « Edward, arrête de sourire, tu fais peur à ce géant ! »

Shawn repartit quelques minutes plus tard, secouant la tête. Quand son assistante lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas, il se contenta de la regarder et de dire, « Il m’a souri ! Dieu m’est témoin, l’homme m’a vraiment fait un sourire ! » 

Dans la chambre, Garrett aida Edward à se rendre à la salle de bain pendant que Paul les attendait. Edward était plus à l’aise avec Garrett, et Paul en était conscient. Garrett entra avec Edward dans la salle de bain et attendit à l’extérieur de la cabine de douche pendant qu’Edward se lavait, et celui-ci lui demanda même de l’aider à se laver les cheveux. Edward demeura silencieux en se rasant, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Garrett fut stupéfié en apercevant sa cicatrice en forme de L. Le long côté traversait sa poitrine à partir du centre et débordait sur son flanc, et le petit côté de la cicatrice montait à partir du diaphragme sur une longueur de trois centimètres. Elle était rouge et à vif. Cette cicatrice encore fraîche fit réaliser à Garrett dans quelle mesure exactement Edward avait frôlé la mort. 

Edward vit son visage dans le miroir et renifla. « C’est du joli, hein ? »

Garrett sourcilla. « Et alors ? Maintenant ton corps ‘parfait’ a un certain caractère. On dirait que la guérison se fait bien. »

Edward essuya son menton et se détourna du miroir. « C’est comme ça qu’elle m’a appelé, tu sais. ‘Mon mari parfait’. Je parie qu’elle le regrette à présent… »

Il passa devant Garrett et sortit le nouveau pantalon de pyjama que Bella lui avait acheté. Il le secoua, et avec précaution il tenta de l’enfiler avec sa main droite, grimaçant de douleur.

« As-tu besoin d’aide ? » Questionna Garrett.

Au début Edward secoua la tête, et Garrett l’observa pendant quelques minutes alors qu’il luttait pour mettre le pantalon, baissant finalement la tête, vaincu. « S’il te plaît. Habituellement Bella est là pour m’aider, » dit-il.

Garrett grinça des dents en se déplaçant pour tenir le pantalon ouvert de manière à ce qu’Edward puisse se glisser dedans. Edward était foutrement têtu !

Une fois son pantalon enfilé, Edward prit la chemise assortie et la boutonna d’une main.

Garrett secoua la tête. « T’es tellement idiot parfois, » dit-il de façon énigmatique.

Edward fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire en fourrant ses pieds dans les pantoufles que Bella avait insisté pour lui acheter. Elle avait été tellement contente de dénicher ces pantoufles noires antidérapantes. Edward se rappela comment elle avait caché sa déception quand il avait détourné la tête et prétendu s’endormir sans commenter au sujet du cadeau de Bella.

Il secouait la tête pour chasser ce souvenir qui le rendait mal à l’aise quand Paul l’interpela.

« Edward ! Qu’en est-il de cette marche que tu dois prendre ? »

Edward grogna. « Ils veulent que je marche autant qu’il m’est possible de le faire pour ne pas développer un caillot ou un truc du genre, alors je dois me promener autour. Bella essaye de rendre ça intéressant pour moi ; elle invente des histoires au sujet des gens que nous côtoyons au cours de nos ‘déplacements.’ » Il rit doucement. « Hier elle a joué les commentateurs de sport comme si nous étions dans une course, et elle connaît tout le monde ! Tous ces gens l’interpellent et lui parlent comme s’ils la connaissaient depuis toujours ! Je ne sais pas comment elle est devenue si familière avec eux. »

Garrett soupira et se leva. « Viens, alors. Je ne peux pas dire que je peux faire ça, mais peut-être – juste peut-être – que je ne te botterai pas le cul et que je ne te jetterai pas dans les escaliers pendant notre promenade ! »

Edward sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage en sortant de sa chambre avec Garrett d’un côté, et Paul de l’autre. Ils tenaient une conversation entre eux comme si Edward n’était pas là. Cela lui convenait parfaitement ; il n’était pas d’humeur à parler.

Ils finirent par se taire et marcher en silence, mais après quelques pas, Garrett commença à remarquer que les gens regardaient Edward avec surprise. Garrett réalisa avec amusement que ce n’était pas parce qu’il s’agissait du ‘fringant Edward Cullen’, comme l’avaient décrit certains magazines, mais parce que Bella n’était pas avec lui.

« Bonjour, Edward ! Où est Bella aujourd’hui ? »

« Elle prend une pause. »

« Quelle fille adorable. Dites-lui qu’elle me manque. »

« Pas de Bella aujourd’hui ? »

« Pas aujourd’hui. »

« Quel amour de jeune femme ! »

« Hey, où est Bella ? »

« À l’extérieur aujourd’hui. »

« Dommage. »

Au moment où ils eurent fait un premier tour de l’étage, plus personne ne s’adressait à Edward et il en était reconnaissant. Ce qui était drôle, c’est qu’ils cherchaient tous Bella, pas lui !

Garrett s’arrêta au poste des infirmières et revint vers Edward en souriant. « Tu veux aller te promener dans le jardin ? Tu as la permission des infirmières. »

Edward acquiesça. « Bella va être ennuyée qu’on me laisse sortir aujourd’hui. Elle a passé toute la semaine à les supplier de me laisser sortir ! Je lui ai dit que ça m’était égal, mais elle n’arrêtait pas d’insister, disant que je me sentirais mieux. » 

Paul et Garrett pouvaient voir qu’Edward luttait contre sa propre bonne conscience, et Paul mordit l’intérieur de sa joue en signe de frustration.

Allez, Edward ! Cesse d’essayer d’ignorer ce qui est juste en face de toi ! Réfléchis, Edward, allez ! Lui enjoignit-il silencieusement.

Ils prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée et Garrett tendit son bras pour qu’Edward puisse s’appuyer sur lui tandis qu’ils se rendaient lentement à l’extérieur, dans le soleil radieux. La lumière soudaine aveugla Edward, et Garrett enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les lui offrit.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il en les mettant, puis ils commencèrent à marcher à travers le jardin privé qui avait des sentiers particulièrement larges et des arbres offrant beaucoup d’ombre, avec des bancs en dessous. Paul gardait un œil attentif sur les progrès d’Edward, et dès qu’il vit que celui-ci montrait des signes de fatigue, il insista pour qu’ils s’asseyent à l’ombre d’un vieux chêne.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment, la tête d’Edward appuyée contre l’arbre. C’était bon d’être dehors. De pouvoir à nouveau respirer l’air frais. Il pouvait sentir la brise légère sur son corps et il en savourait la sensation.

Cela lui rappela tout à coup la brise qui s’était levée le jour de son mariage. Était-ce seulement trois semaines plus tôt ? Soudain, Edward fut incapable de se souvenir pourquoi il avait ruiné leur lune de miel.

Des images de Bella affluèrent dans son esprit comme des papillons au-dessus d’un champ.

Papillon.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste et manquer autant d’égard envers les sentiments de Bella ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement dit comment il se sentait ? Il exigeait l’honnêteté de la part de Bella, et cependant il ne pouvait même pas être assez honnête pour lui dire qu’il avait peur de la laisser tomber, et regardez ce qu’il avait fait !

Bella.

Dans son esprit, il revit l’expression sur son visage, ce matin, quand elle était accourue dans sa chambre en appelant son nom.

Désespérée, frénétique, apeurée.

Et tu as crié après elle, espèce d’enfoiré ! Tu t’es adressé à elle comme si elle était un tas de merde !

Soudain, Edward ressentit avec surprise le picotement peu familier des larmes derrière ses yeux. Il se redressa et fixa sans les voir les autres promeneurs. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler et sa respiration devint saccadée. Il savait qu’il y avait des paparazzis qui rôdaient dans les parages et qu’il ne pouvait pas s’effondrer maintenant.

« Garrett ? » Dit-il d’une voix étranglée. 

Paul avait prévu que ce moment arriverait à un moment ou un autre, et il l’avait dit à Garrett pendant leur trajet en voiture de Los Angeles à San Diego. Quand Garrett lui avait expliqué ce qui s’était passé durant la lune de miel d’Edward et après la fusillade, Paul avait dit à Garrett que la solution au problème d’Edward était simple, mais Edward était opiniâtre et égocentrique, comme beaucoup d’acteurs et de gens créatifs.

Il se voyait comme une île, n’ayant pas vraiment besoin de qui que ce soit. Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Bella, son monde évoluait autour de lui-même. Tout cela avait changé quand il était tombé amoureux. Il était un perfectionniste. Aussi, comme la plupart des artistes, il avait un ego fragile, facilement blessé et meurtri, et il était enclin à s’auto-flageller mentalement et verbalement. Garrett émit un petit rire en songeant à cette métaphore.

La fusillade avait causé son propre chaos. Paul était presque certain qu’Edward avait des cauchemars. C’était l’un de ses domaines d’expertise. Il souffrait du syndrome de stress post-traumatique, et tout le monde y faisait face de différentes façons. Certains devenaient exigeants et collants. D’autres se mettaient à tout réparer, nettoyer, peindre. D’autres encore repoussaient tous les gens de leur entourage aussi loin que possible avec des paroles et des actions blessantes. Le but ultime ? Se protéger à tout prix. C’était dans la nature humaine et c’était instinctif.

Edward allait finir par s’effondrer, et il allait avoir besoin de son mentor à ses côtés, et de son thérapeute aussi, pour l’aider à analyser ses sentiments mitigés. C’était juste une question de temps.

Garrett et Paul se remirent debout et aidèrent Edward à en faire autant. « Retournons dans l’intimité de ta chambre. Peux-tu tenir bon ? » Demanda gentiment Garrett.

Edward acquiesça. Il garda la tête baissée tandis qu’ils faisaient le chemin en sens inverse. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, Edward garda les lunettes de soleil et tourna le visage vers le mur.

Ils longèrent le corridor en direction de sa chambre. Quand ils eurent réintégré celle-ci, Edward se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il se tint dans la petite pièce toute blanche et appuya sa tête contre le mur carrelé.

Il frotta sa poitrine, là où c’était douloureux comme si quelque chose à l’intérieur était en train de se rompre. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ses points de suture avaient déchiré, mais alors il se rendit compte que c’était son cœur, son âme qui le tiraillaient.

Bella, j’ai besoin de toi…

Edward s’accroupit sur le plancher de la salle de bain et laissa échapper un cri déchirant.

Isabella…

Garrett entendit le hurlement sauvage en provenance de la salle de bain. Il regarda Paul qui lui fit un signe de tête. « Vas-y. Il a besoin d’un ami en premier. »

Garrett entra dans la petite pièce et trouva Edward qui tenait son flanc en sanglotant sans retenue. Il n’hésita pas à s’asseoir sur le plancher et à prendre son ami dans ses bras. Edward saisit les épaules de Garrett et commença à pleurer sur l’une de celles-ci.

Garrett le tint aussi étroitement qu’il le pouvait. Il recourba une main autour du cou d’Edward et l’autre autour de son corps. Il berça Edward comme un enfant. 

« Laisse aller, Edward, laisse aller. Je sais, je sais combien tu as peur, et ça va, » roucoula-t-il, sentant sa propre gorge se serrer en écoutant les sanglots de frustration, de colère et de douleur d’Edward.

On aurait dit que plus il pleurait, plus le flot d’émotions qui semblait s’échapper de lui était puissant.

Finalement il se calma. Les émotions avaient été arrachées de son corps et il était vide. Il se sentait finalement engourdi. À vif, mais engourdi ! Il n’avait plus l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser. 

« Jésus Christ, je suis épuisé. Je suis si foutrement épuisé, » dit-il d’une voix rauque. Garrett lui tendit une bouteille d’eau.

Il dit à Paul de venir les rejoindre, et ensemble ils remirent Edward sur ses pieds et le ramenèrent dans son lit. Paul appela l’infirmière, et après lui avoir expliqué qui il était, on donna un léger analgésique à Edward.

Edward fronça les sourcils quand l’infirmière lui tendit le médicament. Il regarda Paul. « Ne faut-il pas que nous parlions ? »

Paul hocha la tête et sourit. « Nous le ferons. Dors maintenant. Nous serons ici quand tu te réveilleras. »

Edward opina et ferma les yeux. Ils se rouvrirent momentanément alors qu’il regardait Paul et Garrett. Une larme coula dans ses cheveux quand il tourna son visage. « Isabella… » Souffla-t-il. « Allez-vous, euh, allez-vous vérifier si elle va bien ? »

Paul fit signe que oui. « C’est pour ça que nous sommes ici tous les deux, Edward. Ne t’inquiète pas, nous allons veiller sur elle. »

Edward acquiesça. Sa matinée avait exigé énormément de lui, et en ce moment il avait grand besoin de dormir.

ooo

Bella était allongée dans une salle à l’éclairage tamisé. Elle flottait dans un bassin d’eau chaude parfumée. Elle avait reçu un massage, s’était fait épiler, frictionner, exfolier et gommer, et à présent elle se reposait dans un bain à remous privé. Les odeurs de citron vert, de menthe, de bois de santal et de jasmin n’étaient qu’un petit échantillon de toutes celles qui flottaient dans l’air. 

Bella se sentait comme une nouvelle femme. Elle avait dormi et s’était réveillée ragaillardie. Elle s’était rendue au spa en pantalon de yoga, tee-shirt et sweat à capuche. Elle avait été gâtée et traitée comme une reine dès qu’elle s’était présentée au comptoir de la réception.

Elle entendit un tintement de cloche (ils n’utilisaient pas d’alarmes bruyantes dans le spa) et soupira en sortant du bain. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps en songeant à son traitement suivant.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella retourna dans sa chambre. Si elle avait été plus détendue que ça, elle aurait été une flaque sur le plancher !

Toutes les personnes qu’elle croisa en chemin vers sa chambre se retournèrent pour contempler la belle jeune femme qu’elle était. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur éclat de vitalité, sa peau était radieuse, et les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparu. Elle sourit intérieurement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais les soins qu’elle avait reçus au spa valaient largement les 1200$ que ça lui avait coûté, et elle y retournerait sans hésiter.

Elle mit la robe qu’Alice lui avait achetée avant de rentrer à la maison avec Jasper. C’était une robe noire à pois blancs. Bella avait été réticente à l’accepter quand elle avait ouvert la boîte.

« Alice, où diable t’imagines-tu que j’aurai l’occasion de porter cette robe ? Edward est couché dans un lit d’hôpital, bon sang de merde ! Et que dire de ces chaussures ! Des Manolo Blahnik ? Vraiment, Alice ? À quoi as-tu pensé ? » Bella avait fustigé sa belle-sœur du regard.

Alice avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Bella, l’épinglant avec son propre regard létal. « Isabella Marie Cullen, je t’aime, Cocotte, mais crois-moi, ce look clodo-grunge et cette coiffure de masseuse suédoise que tu arbores en ce moment vont finir par te lasser – très vite ! Un jour, tu vas avoir envie de changement, et bon Dieu, j’espère que c’est pour bientôt. Ce jour-là, je veux que tu te fasses bichonner et que tu enfiles cette robe et ces chaussures, que tu prennes une photo et que tu m’appelles, et ensuite je veux que tu plaques un sourire sur ton visage et que tu t’amuses un peu – même si c’est sur le toit de cet horrible hôpital. »

Les yeux bleu-violet d’Alice s’étaient remplis de larmes quand elle les avait plongés dans ceux de Bella, tristes et fatigués.

« J’aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi et t’aider à traverser ça, Tsunami, et aider Edward, mais je suis tellement heureuse de ramener Jazz à la maison, et tu vas rentrer à la maison avec Edward bientôt, d’accord ? »

Bella avait essuyé ses joues et hoché la tête avec empathie. « Merci pour la robe, Alice. Tu es la meilleure belle-sœur au monde. »

Elles s’étaient étreintes pendant longtemps, avant qu’Edward ne se mette à brailler pour que Bella l’aide à se rendre à la salle de bain.

Edward.

Elle se sentait incomplète sans lui. Depuis la fusillade, Bella avait remarqué qu’il y avait une douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaître dans sa poitrine. Elle s’atténuait seulement quand elle était avec lui, qu’elle touchait sa main, caressait son front. C’était seulement durant ces moments-là que le trou semblait se refermer. Seulement durant ces moments-là qu’elle se sentait complète.

Bella fit une pause en montant la fermeture Éclair de sa robe. Elle sortit le blouson en denim qu’Alice avait mis dans la boîte, puis elle s’assit sur le lit, et avec beaucoup de précaution elle glissa ses pieds dans les sandales à lanières noires.

Lorsqu’elle se leva et qu’elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Pas mal pour un vilain petit canard, Cullen ! » Se dit-elle à elle-même.

C’était étrange de s’habituer si facilement à être Isabella Cullen. Elle avait été la petite Bella Swan pendant vingt-trois ans, et soudain elle était Bella Cullen, l’épouse, la belle-sœur, la fille, l’amie.

Elle téléphona au restaurant de l’hôtel et réserva spontanément une table pour une personne. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, mais elle voulait être entourée de gens, pour changer.

Avant de quitter sa chambre elle fit quelques appels. Elle commença par téléphoner à Esme et Carlisle. Elle les appelait tous les jours, pour leur faire un compte rendu de l’état d’Edward.

Esme fut ravie d’entendre un soupçon d’enthousiasme dans sa voix. Bella admit dans un demi-murmure qu’elle avait été chassée de l’hôpital par Garrett et Paul.

Elle fut choquée quand Esme répondit par un retentissant « Alléluia ! » 

« Maman ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais ça fait des jours que tu aurais dû lui dire de trouver une autre victime à tourmenter ! Bella, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, sinon je serais venue tout de suite ! »

Bella sourcilla. « Merci pour le soutien, maman, mais Edward souffre terriblement ! Il est tout le temps fatigué, et il est en train de devenir fou dans cette chambre d’hôpital ! Il est en état de choc post-traumatique, il est en colère, et triste, et amer, et il veut juste que la vie retourne à ce qu’elle était avant, et je comprends ça ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m’apportes ton soutien, mais s’il te plaît, ne choisis pas un côté. Il n’y a pas de côtés à choisir ici, il y a juste notre côté. Et c’est comme si nous avions perdu. Alors je t’en prie, je t’en supplie, ne cesse pas d’encourager Edward, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu’il fera si tu te retranches. Il a besoin de tes encouragements et de ton amour – quoi qu’il arrive ! Je peux me défendre seule contre lui. D’accord ? »

« Tu as raison, bien entendu. Je suis désolée, Bella. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, tu sais que tu n’as qu’à appeler, ok ? Nous sommes là pour vous deux. »

« Merci, Esme. »

Bella entendit Carlisle parler en arrière-plan.

« Est-ce que papa est avec toi chez Jasper ? »

« Non Bella, Esme et moi sommes de retour chez nous ! Garrett a envoyé Kate pour soulager ta mère afin que je puisse passer un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec ma femme ! » Intervint Carlisle, et Bella réalisa qu’elle avait été mise sur haut-parleur.

« Oh ! Ok, » dit-elle.

Carlisle parla de nouveau. « Ce que tu as dit au sujet de soutenir Edward est vrai, et ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais laisser personne choisir un camp. Tu es le meilleur médicament pour lui, mais tu as besoin de soutien toi aussi, et c’est pourquoi j’ai demandé à Emmett d’envoyer Garrett, et j’espérais que Paul se joindrait à lui. » 

« Il est là lui aussi, papa, merci. Écoute, je vais descendre dîner maintenant, j’essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe à l’hôpital en ce moment. »

Carlisle lui dit au revoir, puis Esme revint lui parler. « Ok, Bella, amuse-toi et repose-toi bien cette nuit, d’accord ? Et écoute, ne t’inquiète pas au sujet d’Edward ; Garrett et Paul vont bien s’occuper de lui. Toi tu dois récupérer. Embrasse mon garçon pour moi. Nous t’aimons, ma chérie. »

Bella sourit. « Merci, maman. Je vous aime tous les deux moi aussi. »

Elle décida de ne pas appeler Alice, et à la place elle demanda timidement au réceptionniste de l’hôtel de prendre une photo d’elle sur son téléphone, et elle l’envoya à Rosalie et Alice pour leur faire savoir qu’elle allait bien.

Bella fut conduite à une table au fond du restaurant, comme elle en avait fait la requête. Elle commanda son dîner et décida d’avoir un verre de vin blanc pour accompagner son repas. Elle sortit son journal et commença à écrire.

Son journal avait été sa bouée de sauvetage au cours des deux dernières semaines. Elle avait déjà rempli un journal entier, et elle avait dû acheter un cahier à spirale pour continuer à écrire.

Toutes ses craintes, tout ce qu’elle avait trop peur de dire à voix haute, toutes ses pensées aléatoires, elle les avait soigneusement couchées sur papier.

Tout était là. L’entretien avec les détectives. Emmett et Carlisle avaient été des piliers pour elle, littéralement. Ils s’étaient assis de chaque côté d’elle comme une forteresse inébranlable autour d’elle pendant que les enquêteurs lui posaient des questions. Bella n’avait pas compris pourquoi ils la questionnaient au sujet de Vicky, la petite amie de James. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu’elle se rappelait à propos de la fille à qui, honnêtement, elle n’avait pas pensé depuis des mois.

Quand les policiers avaient dit à Bella que c’était la même femme qui avait tenté de tuer Edward et Jasper, et qui avait abattu un garde de sécurité (ils avaient trouvé le corps du chef de la sécurité à l’extérieur de l’immeuble) avant que Brian ne la tue, elle avait presque perdu la tête. 

Si sa famille n’avait pas été là, elle serait devenue folle. Les détectives étaient repartis après qu’Emmett leur ait donné les coordonnées du chef Westmoreland, à San Francisco. Ils avaient dû se contenter du peu d’informations que Bella leur avait fournies au sujet de Victoria.

Ensuite elle regarda ce qu’elle avait écrit au sujet de la rencontre entre Brian et Edward. Brian était rongé par la culpabilité, n’ayant pas pu intervenir à temps auprès d’Edward. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir laissé tomber. McKenna et lui avaient été questionnés pendant des heures par la police. Jeremiah Jenks avait pris le premier vol disponible pour venir leur offrir son expertise juridique. Une fois que Brian avait eu l’autorisation de quitter le poste de police, il était retourné à l’hôpital et avait aidé à tenir à distance les centaines de reporters qui assiégeaient les lieux. Deux jours après avoir repris connaissance, Edward avait insisté pour voir Brian.

Brian s’était confondu en excuses, mais Edward l’avait remercié de l’avoir gardé en vie. Les réflexes rapides de Brian avaient empêché Edward de perdre trop de sang. Il avait mis sa main sur sa blessure pour endiguer le flux sanguin. Ce geste avait sauvé Edward jusqu’à l’arrivée de l’équipe de secouristes paramédicaux. 

Bella ouvrit son journal à une nouvelle page. En regardant la page blanche, elle songea qu’il était très approprié que chaque jour elle ait à tourner une nouvelle page, presque comme si elle repartait à zéro. 

Elle se sentait tellement coupable d’avoir perdu son sang froid avec Edward plus tôt dans la journée. Elle voulait le soutenir, elle voulait être sa force, mais c’était difficile et elle était vachement fatiguée. Elle venait de terminer son dîner et sirotait une tasse de café quand le serveur vint à sa table. Bella leva les yeux et vit qu’il tenait un verre d’une boisson quelconque. 

« Excusez-moi, mais ce gentleman là-bas m’a demandé de vous donner ceci, » dit-il.

Bella regarda dans la direction qu’il lui indiquait. Un groupe d’hommes dans la vingtaine étaient installés à une table et l’observaient. Un homme en particulier lui souriait en levant son verre.

Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda le cocktail, puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l’homme. « Je vous prierais de reprendre ce verre et de remercier le gentleman, mais informez-le que je suis mariée. »

Le serveur parut mal à l’aise, et il se pencha vers elle. « Le gentleman sait parfaitement qui vous êtes, Mme Cullen. Je m’excuse, mais il a insisté. »

Bella regarda la tablée encore une fois. Les hommes ricanaient et se bousculaient les uns les autres comme des gamins à l’école primaire.

Elle sourit au serveur. « Vous n’avez rien fait de mal, vous n’avez donc pas à vous excuser. Pourriez-vous envoyer du café à ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le serveur lui sourit et hocha la tête. Bella se leva et rangea son journal dans son sac à main. Elle traversa le restaurant vers l’entrée, passant à proximité de la table où les hommes étaient assis. Ce faisant, un des hommes l’interpela. « Hé Bella ! On peut te garder au chaud ce soir Bébé ! »

La salle devint funestement silencieuse. Bella pouvait sentir son visage brûler. Elle bifurqua vers la table en question. Elle regarda tour à tour chaque homme sans dire un mot jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent à se sentir mal à l’aise.

« Seuls mes amis et ma famille m’appellent Bella. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne tiens pas non plus à vous connaître, alors s’il vous plaît, ne présumez pas que juste parce que vous avez vu mon visage sur l’Internet, dans un journal ou un magazine, vous me connaissez, ou que vous savez quoi que ce soit à propos de moi ou de mon époux. Ce n’est pas le cas. En outre, je n’accepte pas les boissons offertes par des inconnus. Et je ne suis pas non plus votre ‘Bébé’, » dit-elle à voix basse, mais parce que c’était si tranquille, sa voix porta.

Bella se retourna et sortit du restaurant. Elle était dans l’ascenseur au moment où on demanda aux hommes, poliment mais fermement, de quitter les lieux.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle retira ses nouvelles chaussures et alluma la télévision. Son café arriva avec un mot d’excuse du gérant de l’hôtel pour le comportement inacceptable des clients du restaurant qui avaient perturbé son dîner. Alors qu’elle lui assurait qu’il n’y avait pas de mal, elle aperçut Garrett avec Anderson, ce dernier paraissant contrarié.

Le gérant s’en alla sans tarder. Anderson resta sur le seuil, les bras croisés, toisant Bella avec un regard réprobateur. Elle releva un sourcil et s’écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Entrez ! Si vous voulez me passer un savon, aussi bien que ce soit en privé ! »

Garrett gloussa et se dirigea dans le salon. Bella lui demanda de verser le café et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, reportant son attention sur Anderson. « Ok ! Je suis prête à me faire trucider ! »

Le garde du corps secoua la tête, et Bella dut réprimer un petit rire. Il avait l’air d’un dragon sans la fumée et les flammes.

« Mme Cullen, vous ne pouvez pas juste partir quand vous voulez sans me le dire ! Je pensais que vous étiez toujours avec M. Cullen, et puis j’ai remarqué que votre voiture n’était plus là. C’est seulement quand j’ai fait mon circuit avec Brian que M. Cullen nous a dit que vous aviez pris une journée de congé ! M. Cullen s’est inquiété quand il a réalisé que je n’étais pas avec vous, et il a insisté pour appeler l’hôtel afin de s’assurer que vous étiez en sécurité, et c’est là que j’ai découvert que vous aviez été accostée dans le restaurant ! »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Edward était inquiet ? » Elle regarda Garrett. Il haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

Elle revint à Anderson. « Désolée, Andy. Je n’avais pas l’intention de partir, mais Garrett et Paul m’ont fait comprendre que j’avais besoin de me reposer, cependant je ne suis allée qu’au spa et au restaurant de l’hôtel. Et pour remettre les pendules à l’heure, je n’ai pas été accostée ; il y avait simplement un type qui pensait qu’il pouvait m’acheter une boisson et se montrer un peu familier avec moi. Je l’ai remis à sa place. »

L’éclat d’un sourire illumina le visage d’Anderson. « C’est ce que j’ai entendu. Mais n’allez pas vous balader toute seule, d’accord ? M. Cullen en a déjà assez dans son assiette, et vous savez combien il est protecteur à votre égard, et après ça, eh bien, vous devez être consciente qu’il pourrait être, euh, nerveux. »

Bella se sentit très mal après avoir écouté Anderson. « Ok, je comprends. Merci, Andy, tu es un bon ami. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit. « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! »

Brian et lui avaient emménagé dans la suite avec deux lits de l’autre côté du corridor, à l’insistance d’Edward.

Bella ferma et verrouilla la porte avant de se tourner vers Garrett. Elle enleva son blouson et s’assit sur le divan en face de lui.

Il prit la tasse de café qu’il avait préparée pour elle et la lui tendit. Une fois qu’ils furent bien installés dans leurs sièges, elle lui posa la question qui brûlait dans son esprit.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

ooo

Les yeux de Victoria avaient une lueur rouge dans la pénombre de la forêt alors qu’elle dévisageait Bella qui marchait le long du sentier.

« COURS BELLA ! COURS ! » Lui cria Edward, mais Bella ne l’entendit pas. Victoria leva le pistolet et – 

« BELLA – NON ! »

Des mains fraîches le maintinrent en place alors qu’il luttait pour s’asseoir. « Doucement, là. Calme-toi, Edward, c’était juste un cauchemar. »

Edward ouvrit les yeux et vit Paul debout à côté de son lit.

Il leva une main et essuya son front. Ses cheveux étaient humides quand il les ratissa avec ses doigts. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l’expectative.

« Où est Isabella ? » S’enquit-il. Il se sentait groggy et patraque.

Sa voix était bourrue de sommeil et d’anxiété.

Paul lui sourit et lui tendit un verre d’eau qu’il but d’un trait.

« Bella est retournée à l’hôtel, tu te rappelles ? »

Les épaules d’Edward s’affaissèrent.

« Oh, c’est vrai, » dit-il, puis il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Demanda Garrett à travers la pièce.

Edward commença à secouer la tête, mais il changea d’idée. « Je pourrais manger quelque chose. Normalement Bella m’apporte de la bouffe. Ça va, oubliez ça. »

Garrett se leva et se rendit jusqu’au lit. « Cesse d’être si désagréable et dis-moi ce que tu as envie de manger, et j’irai te le chercher. »

Edward haussa de nouveau les épaules. « C’est vendredi, et nous mangeons de la bouffe italienne les vendredis. Bella va la chercher dans un petit resto du voisinage. Je pense que ça s’appelle Chez Luigi ou Chez Mario, ou un truc du genre. »

Garrett ravala un commentaire sarcastique et se contenta d’acquiescer. « Ok. Va pour de l’italien. Paul, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« La même chose qu’Edward. »

Garrett quitta la chambre, et Paul s’apprêtait à s’asseoir lorsque le Dr. Kumar, qui faisait ses visites, entra dans la pièce. Paul voulut s’excuser et attendre à l’extérieur pendant que le Dr. Kumar vérifiait les plaies d’Edward, mais celui-ci lui demanda de rester.

Les plaies n’étaient plus suturées, mais elles étaient encore fraîches et sensibles. Malgré tout, le Dr. Kumar fut satisfait de voir combien Edward avait fait de progrès.

« Tu guéris bien, Edward. Ton corps est robuste, et ça va prendre un certain temps pour regagner la force que tu avais avant ton traumatisme, mais je ne doute pas que tu puisses te rétablir complètement. »

Edward opina. Il questionna le Dr. Kumar au sujet de l’autre problème dont il faisait l’expérience.

« Et l’autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix feutrée. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Paul. Celui-ci ne dit rien ; il se contenta d’écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes. 

Le Dr. Kumar sourit. « Edward, tu as eu une intervention chirurgicale majeure et tu as besoin de temps pour guérir. Le corps humain fonctionne de façon mystérieuse, et en ce moment il combat pour que tu sois de nouveau en bonne santé. Si tu me demandes si les nerfs ont été endommagés, la réponse est un non retentissant ! D’après les tests que nous avons faits, ta ‘tuyauterie’ fonctionne très bien. Est-ce que ça te rassure ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Un peu, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir, tu sais, une érection ? » S’enquit-il, sentant ses joues devenir chaudes.

Le Dr. Kumar haussa les épaules. « Il pourrait y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela. Tu as une grande quantité de médicaments dans ton système, et ça pourrait être un facteur. » 

Edward n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais il acquiesça quand même.

« Bien. Maintenant je pense que tu devrais être prêt à rentrer à la maison lundi. J’ai contacté un chirurgien que je connais bien à San Francisco, et il va prendre la relève de ton cas. Dr. Andrew Hayman est l’un des meilleurs chirurgiens cardio-thoraciques du pays. Je vais lui envoyer ton dossier. De plus, tu devras continuer à faire ta physiothérapie. Shawn va donner des instructions à ta femme sur ce que tu dois faire à la maison chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour, et puis tu devras aussi travailler avec un physiothérapeute qualifié trois à quatre fois par semaine. » Le Dr. Kumar lui sourit, attendant sa réaction.

Edward lui rendit son sourire sans enthousiasme. « Merci. »

« Je pensais que ça te rendrait plus heureux que ça, Edward. C’est ce que tu espérais faire depuis dix jours ! »

« Je suis heureux ; je pensais juste que je serais, je ne sais pas, plus fort ou en meilleure forme que ça après tout ce temps. Bella aurait dû être ici pour entendre ça. » Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. 

Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je suis comme un enfant qui pleure pour sa maman.

Le Dr. Kumar regarda Paul. Ils avaient discuté pendant qu’Edward dormait, et le chirurgien avait exprimé son soulagement de savoir que le jeune homme et son épouse avaient un système de soutien élaboré qui les attendait à la maison. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il était disposé à donner son congé à son patient.

Paul hocha la tête. Il était prêt à avoir sa première session avec Edward.

Edward alla à la salle de bain, et après s’être lavé le visage avec de l’eau froide, il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Paul l’amena faire un autre tour de l’étage, limitant la conversation en attendant le retour de Garrett, puis quand celui-ci revint, ils s’assirent de chaque côté du lit pendant qu’Edward s’y installait pour manger. Paul et Garrett badinèrent tout au long du déjeuner, et Edward alla même jusqu’à rire à quelques reprises.

Après le déjeuner, Shawn revint pour une autre séance avec Edward, qui laissa ce dernier chancelant et de mauvaise humeur.

Son humeur ne s’améliora pas quand Anderson entra dans sa chambre et lui demanda où Bella était. Edward piqua une crise et lui cria qu’il ne faisait pas bien son boulot. Anderson ne trouva rien à répliquer pour sa défense, même s’il avait été occupé à garder la horde de journalistes à distance. Même après deux semaines, les fans, les reporters et les paparazzis continuaient de camper à l’extérieur de l’hôpital, et c’était son travail ainsi que celui de Brian de les tenir à l’écart. Edward insista pour téléphoner lui-même à l’hôtel pour s’assurer que Bella y était.

Il dormit encore, et quand il se réveilla, Garrett alla chercher du poisson grillé, des frites et une salade. 

Ils mangèrent en silence, allèrent de nouveau se promener dans le jardin, et à leur retour dans la chambre, Paul demanda à Edward s’il était prêt à parler.

Edward soupira. « Ouaip. C’est pour ça que tu es ici, non ? »

Paul ignora son commentaire sarcastique et se tourna vers Garrett. « Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas voir comment se porte Bella ? Je suis sûr qu’elle aimerait avoir de la compagnie. »

Edward rétrécit les yeux en dévisageant ses amis. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

Garrett tendit les mains pour l’apaiser. « Rien ! Paul voulait juste dire que peut-être que – oublie ça ! Je vous verrai plus tard, tous les deux. » Il n’attendit pas la réponse d’Edward pour décamper.

Comme il sortait de l’ascenseur, il vit Anderson marcher dans sa direction. « Je m’en vais voir Bella. À quelle heure vas-tu revenir à l’hôtel ? »

Anderson lui emboîta le pas. « En fait, ma journée ici est terminée. Brian va prendre le premier quart et je vais le relayer à 2h du matin. Les nuits sont tranquilles. Il y a seulement quelques irréductibles, et en général ils ne laissent que des cadeaux, des fleurs, ce genre de trucs, et nous les distribuons dans les différents pavillons. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’hôtel, le responsable de la réception demanda à Anderson s’il pouvait lui toucher un mot.

Garrett regarda avec curiosité l’homme s’entretenir d’une voix feutrée avec Anderson, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus imposant et agité à mesure que la conversation progressait. 

Finalement, Anderson rejoignit Garrett devant l’ascenseur. Il était furieux parce que Bella avait apparemment été harcelée dans le restaurant par une ‘tablée de voyous’, et même si elle les avait remis à leur place, Anderson se faisait du souci.

Bella était en train de s’entretenir avec le gérant de l’hôtel quand ils se dirigèrent vers sa suite. Elle les aperçut, et Garrett fut amusé de voir ses yeux s’agrandir brièvement en notant la posture agressive d’Anderson, mais elle eut vite fait de les rétrécir, le défiant silencieusement.

Notre petite Bella est en train de changer, songea Garrett. C’est une très bonne chose.

À suivre…


	130. Chapitre 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward est sur le point de quitter l'hôpital, et il fait amende honorable à tous ceux envers qui il s'est comporté de façon exécrable.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 130

 

Edward était debout, fixant le ciel obscur. Paul attendait patiemment qu’il continue de parler.

« Ça semble tellement stupide maintenant, mais quand c’est arrivé, la seule chose qui m’est passée par la tête en voyant ces empreintes de main sur les hanches et les cuisses de Bella, c’était que je ne valais pas mieux que ce putain de monstre qui l’a violée avec une bougie ! Je n’arrêtais pas de me dire que je devais rester loin d’elle par crainte de lui faire encore plus de mal ! » Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que de l’autre il tenait son torse.

« Bella a-t-elle dit que tu lui avais fait mal ? T’a-t-elle demandé du temps pour récupérer ? » Demanda tranquillement Paul.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, mais de toute façon est-ce que Bella m’a déjà refusé quelque chose ? Je suis Edward Cullen, putain de merde ! Ce qu’Edward veut, Edward l’obtient ! Je suis le ‘Dom’, le ‘patron’, l’Homme avec un grand H, et Bella n’a qu’à rester allongée là et à prendre tout ce que je lui donne ! » Son ton amer et sarcastique n’échappa pas à Paul.

Edward sentit le trou désormais familier dans sa poitrine s’élargir. 

Il sentit l’humidité sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes en reniflant bruyamment. « As-tu déjà vu quelque chose de plus pitoyable dans ta vie ? Un Dom incapable d’arrêter de pleurnicher comme un putain de bébé ! » Dit-il en sentant un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine. 

Il se détourna de Paul et regarda par la fenêtre, attendant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration, puis il reporta son attention sur lui. « Alors, dites-moi que je ne suis pas fou, Doc ! »

Paul attendit qu’Edward retourne à son lit et s’y allonge avant de répondre.

« Tu n’es pas fou, Edward. Bien sûr tu es un peu égoïste, mais qui ne l’est pas ? Tu es un homme et un Dominant, et Dieu merci, tu es humain ! Je commençais à me poser des questions. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Sérieusement, Edward, tu es tellement dur envers toi-même, et les normes que tu t’imposes sont tellement rigoureuses que lorsque tu échoues et que tu n’es pas à la hauteur, tu n’hésites pas à t’auto-flageller ! Tu dois descendre Bella du piédestal sur lequel tu l’as placée. Vous avez tous les deux un cas très grave de ‘culte du héros’ C’est bien de voir ta partenaire sous un éclairage avantageux, mais tu dois aussi te rendre compte qu’elle est simplement humaine et que parfois elle va merder et te décevoir, et tu vas merder aussi, et dire ou faire la mauvaise chose. »

Paul était rempli de compassion en regardant Edward. Les cernes sous ses yeux et les rides de tristesse et de douleur qui semblaient le vieillir entachaient son beau visage.

« Edward, un jour tu vas oublier votre anniversaire de mariage, ou bien tu vas vouloir faire l’amour quand elle n’en aura pas envie, ou encore tu vas oublier l’anniversaire de l’un de tes mômes, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu aimes moins Bella. Une chose terrible vous est arrivée à tous les deux, à nous tous qui vous connaissons et vous aimons. Quelqu’un a tenté de s’immiscer dans votre vie et détruire ce que vous avez. On a essayé de te tuer et failli réussir. Cependant – Tu ! Es ! En ! Vie ! Tu as survécu à cette épreuve. Tu es fort, et ton corps et ton esprit vont guérir. Isabella est juste à côté de toi. Elle a mal elle aussi. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu l’aimes toujours, même si logiquement elle le sait probablement, elle a besoin de le sentir, tout comme toi. Ne t’éloigne pas d’elle, rapproche-toi d’elle. Puise de la force en elle et laisse-la puiser de la force en toi. Ne verrouille pas ton cœur, il faut que tu te permettes de pleurer et de passer par les sept étapes du deuil. Tu as le droit d’avoir de la peine, Edward. »

Edward laissa ses larmes couler sans entraves en écoutant les mots qui étaient comme un baume pour son âme.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, et ce n’était pas ta faute ! Quelqu’un te l’a volé. Toutefois, la bonne nouvelle c’est que tu peux reprendre ce pouvoir ! Tu n’as pas à être une victime, tu es un survivant, et tu peux sortir de ça plus fort et plus assuré que jamais. »

Paul attendit qu’Edward saisisse le sens de ses paroles avant de continuer. « Bon, c’est sûr que ce n’est pas aussi facile ou indolore que mes propos le laissent entendre, et tu auras des bons et des mauvais jours. Mais il se trouve que tu as un système de soutien incroyable autour de toi, Edward. Tu as une famille qui t’aime, et qui est toujours là pour toi. Tu as une épouse qui donnerait ses bras et ses jambes pour toi, et pour terminer, tu as des amis qui attendent pour te soutenir et t’aider. »

Edward regarda Paul et hocha la tête. 

« Donne-leur la chance. Donne-moi une chance de vous aider, Bella et toi, à traverser ça. Accroche-toi à Bella, ne l’ignore pas. Quand elle avait mal, tu étais là pour elle. Quand elle avait besoin que tu l’emmènes dans la salle de jeux, tu lui procurais ce qu’elle voulait. Maintenant, c’est ton tour. Laisse-la te donner ce dont tu as besoin. »

Edward soupira. Il essuya son visage et acquiesça. « Tu as raison. Bien sûr que tu as raison. Je me sens juste si faible en ce moment, physiquement et mentalement. J’ai l’impression que la moindre petite chose va me briser, et je déteste ça ! J’ai tellement l’habitude d’être en contrôle que ce sentiment m’est totalement étranger ! Et si Bella perdait le respect qu’elle a pour moi en tant que Dom et qu’elle réalisait à quel point je suis faible ? »

Paul rit doucement. « Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Tes limitations physiques ou mentales sont temporaires, et Bella en est consciente. Elle n’est pas seulement ta soumise ; elle est ta partenaire de vie. Tu peux parler à Garrett à ce sujet, je sais qu’il est ton mentor, mais il y a moyen pour vous de pimenter un peu ce moment de répit. »

Edward releva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Comment ? Je ne peux même pas obtenir une putain d’érection ! » Lança-t-il, ses joues se colorant vivement.

Paul secoua la tête. « Écoute, de toute manière, tout ce que nous faisons est en fonction de nos soumises, pas vrai ? »

Edward opina lentement.

« Ok, alors improvise un petit peu. Donne-lui des tâches qui ne sont pas nécessairement reliées à la satisfaction sexuelle. Laisse-la faire des choses de tous les jours à ta place. Taquine-la. Tes mains fonctionnent, et ta bouche aussi, utilise-les ! Laisse-la utiliser les siennes ! »

Edward essaya de cacher son sourire, mais à la fin il capitula et acquiesça. « D’accord ! D’accord ! Je vois où tu veux en venir ! Si ça continue, c’est Emmett ou mon père qui vont me donner des leçons ! »

Paul gloussa. « Ton père pourrait probablement t’enseigner un ou deux trucs… » Dit-il en remuant comiquement les sourcils.

Edward laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine et pressa les paumes de ses mains sur ses joues enflammées.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu, » soupira-t-il en laissant échapper son premier rire insouciant depuis des semaines.

Ça faisait du bien de rire à propos de quelque chose d’idiot.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes. Paul laissa le silence s’étirer jusqu’à ce qu’Edward le rompe.

« Merci. »

Paul sourit. « Tu es aussi mon ami, Edward, pas seulement mon patient. Emily et moi tenons beaucoup à toi et à Bella. » 

Edward opina. « Je pense que je vais appeler mes parents et Jazz. Emmett aussi, peut-être, pour savoir comment va Bean, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Je suis sûr qu’ils seront heureux d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Et Bella ? Vas-tu l’appeler ? » S’enquit Paul en souriant toujours.

Edward regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment avant de lentement secouer la tête. « Non, je pense qu’elle mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je lui parlerai demain matin. » 

Paul acquiesça. « Ok alors. Je vais aller chercher de ce café infect qu’on trouve dans les hôpitaux et te laisser faire tes appels. » 

Il se dirigea vers Edward et posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu t’en tires très bien, Edward, » dit-il.

Edward fit signe que oui. Il attendit que Paul soit parti avant d’aller à la salle de bain. Il se lava le visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Esme et Carlisle furent contents d’avoir de ses nouvelles, et encore plus contents d’apprendre qu’il allait recevoir son congé de l’hôpital très bientôt. Ils lui offrirent de venir rester à Cullen Crest avec Bella. Edward les remercia mais leur dit qu’il voulait d’abord en discuter avec Bella.

Ensuite il téléphona à Jasper et Alice. Il s’informa au sujet de la grossesse d’Alice et de la physiothérapie de Jazz. S’ils furent surpris par son changement d’attitude, ils ne le mentionnèrent pas.

Finalement, il appela Emmett et Rosalie. Celle-ci répondit au téléphone et Edward fut touché d’entendre l’émotion dans sa voix quand elle lui dit combien elle était heureuse qu’il rentre à la maison. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle lui raconta les plus récents exploits de Joshua, et ils convinrent tous les deux qu’il était de toute évidence l’enfant le plus brillant au monde avant qu’elle ne passe le téléphone à Emmett qui commençait à s’impatienter.

Bien entendu, Emmett ne put s’empêcher de lui reprocher ses actions des dernières semaines. Edward encaissa tout sans sourciller. Il ne s’offensait jamais de la franchise d’Emmett, et à vrai dire il en était venu à l’apprécier et à s’y attendre. Peu importe son succès ou sa popularité, il pouvait toujours compter sur son frère pour lui dire ses quatre vérités avec une honnêteté brutale.

Après avoir présenté ses excuses à Emmett pour ses écarts de conduite, ils passèrent de longues minutes à parler de tout et de rien, et Edward se sentait plus léger et plus heureux lorsque finalement il raccrocha.

Paul n’était pas encore revenu, aussi Edward s’allongea-t-il dans son lit, éteignant les lumières du plafonnier, laissant la lampe sur pied dans le coin allumée. Avec précaution il se tourna sur son ‘bon’ côté et il plaça un oreiller derrière son dos comme le faisait Bella pour lui procurer plus de soutien.

Il sombra dans un sommeil agité, mais se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Paul dormait dans le fauteuil normalement occupé par Bella.

Bella.

Elle lui manquait. Il envisagea de l’appeler, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle dormait, alors il décida de lui envoyer un texto à la place.

Après le lui avoir envoyé, il sourit, ferma les yeux, et s’abandonna enfin à la lassitude qu’il ressentait. 

ooo

À l’autre bout de la ville, Garrett bavarda très longtemps avec Bella avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle se brossa les dents et enfila un short de pyjama et un débardeur. Elle brossa ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils brillent et les releva en une queue de cheval avant de se démaquiller. Elle appliqua un peu de l’hydratant ridiculement coûteux qu’elle avait acheté ce même après-midi et grimpa dans le lit.

C’était étrange d’être seule dans un si grand lit, et Bella se trouva incapable de dormir. Elle entassa des oreillers autour d’elle afin de pouvoir prétendre qu’il s’agissait d’Edward, mais malgré tout elle se sentait mal à l’aise, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui de toute la journée, et même si elle savait que cette pause leur avait été bénéfique à tous les deux, chaque fibre de son être se languissait d’être avec lui.

Son téléphone vibra et Bella le tira de sous l’oreiller où elle le serrait dans sa main.

*Bébé, j’aimerais pouvoir revendiquer ces mots comme étant les miens, mais je peux au moins les revendiquer comme étant véridiques. Je t’aime, Edward.  
Je porte ton cœur avec moi – E.E. Cummings   
Je porte ton cœur avec moi, je le porte dans mon cœur   
Sans lui, jamais je ne suis, là où je vais, tu vas, ma chère  
Et tout ce que je suis le seul à faire, est ton fait, ma chérie   
Je ne crains pas le destin car tu es à jamais le mien, ma douce  
Je ne veux aucun monde car belle, tu es mon monde, mon vrai  
Et tu es tout ce que la lune a toujours signifié  
Et tout ce qu’un soleil chantera jamais.   
C’est le secret profond que nul ne connaît  
C’est la racine de la racine, le bourgeon du bourgeon  
Et le ciel du ciel d’un arbre appelé vie  
Qui croit plus haut que l’âme ne saurait espérer ou l’esprit le cacher  
C’est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses.   
Je porte ton cœur, je le porte dans mon cœur   
Dors bien, mon amour*

Bella fut hors du lit avant même de le réaliser. Elle enfila un pantalon de yoga tout en composant le numéro d’Anderson sur son cellulaire.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que vous pleurez ? » Sa voix étonnamment alerte perça à travers les reniflements de Bella.

« Ouais, mais je vais bien ! Tellement bien ! » Elle rit et entendit Anderson s’affairer à l’autre bout du fil.

« Avez-vous bu ? Il est presque 2h du matin ! »

Bella rit de plus belle en mettant un des sweats à capuche d’Edward par-dessus son débardeur.

« Non ! Je voulais simplement te dire que je vais voir Edward à l’hôpital ! Alors… »

« Attendez ! Je vais vous reconduire ! Donnez-moi une minute ! » La communication fut coupée.

Bella lança son téléphone sur le lit et courut se brosser les dents.

Elle enfonça ses pieds dans les pantoufles offertes par l’hôtel et ramassa son téléphone à la hâte. Elle ouvrit sa porte juste au moment où Anderson ouvrait la sienne.

Elle l’observa, bouche bée. On aurait dit qu’il avait attendu son appel toute la nuit.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies l’air si éveillé ? »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. « J’étais sur le point de partir pour aller relayer Brian. » 

Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital se fit en silence. Bella était incapable de ne pas remuer les genoux, et elle n’arrêtait pas de relire le poème, encore et encore.

Elle adorait E.E. Cummings et elle avait été ravie quand Edward avait récité sa poésie pour elle.

Elle avait envie de couiner comme une adolescente prise de vertige. À plus d’une occasion au cours des deux dernières semaines, on lui avait demandé ‘d’interagir’ avec quelques-unes des fans d’Edward. Certaines d’entre elles avaient glapi quand elle était sortie pour aller à leur rencontre.

Maintenant Bella savait comment elles se sentaient.

Alors qu’Anderson se garait devant les portes principales, Bella se pencha et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Merci Andy, bye ! » Cria-t-elle en ouvrant vivement la portière, se précipitant à l’intérieur de l’établissement. Le gardien de sécurité ébahi se contenta de la fixer tandis qu’elle passait devant lui en courant vers les ascenseurs.

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu’elle regardait les chiffres grimper à l’étage d’Edward. Elle se força à ralentir et à prendre son temps en marchant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Les infirmières de nuit lui sourirent au passage.

« On s’est ennuyé de toi aujourd’hui, Bella. »

Bella sourit. « Je suis de retour maintenant. »

Elles hochèrent la tête et se poussèrent du coude alors que Bella se dirigeait vers la porte fermée en caracolant. 

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle pouvait voir la forme endormie de Paul étendue sur la chaise inconfortable. Garrett était installé sur l’autre chaise de l’autre côté du lit, et elle fut émue de voir qu’ils étaient restés fidèles à leur parole de ne pas laisser Edward seul.

Paul ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Bella d’un air ensommeillé.

Bella lui sourit d’un air penaud en retour et haussa les épaules.

Il fit un signe approbateur et se leva sans dire un mot, allant réveiller Garrett. Pendant ce temps, Bella enleva son sweat à capuche et le pantalon de yoga qu’elle avait mis par-dessus son short de pyjama, et sans attendre un instant de plus, elle se glissa avec précaution dans le lit d’Edward. Elle se recroquevilla face à lui et se pressa aussi près de son corps qu’elle le pouvait.

Alors que Garrett et Paul se faufilaient silencieusement hors de la pièce, ils entendirent les deux tourtereaux soupirer doucement. 

Edward sentit quelque chose chatouiller son nez et il leva la tête. Les nattes chocolatées furent la première chose qu’il vit en ouvrant les yeux.

Bella.

Ensuite, il prit conscience du corps doux et chaud et à moitié nu pressé contre son torse. Il étira son bras gauche et le drapa gentiment sur la hanche de Bella. Elle plaça immédiatement sa main sur la sienne et il l’entendit murmurer « Mon Edward » alors qu’elle enfouissait sa tête plus profondément dans l’oreiller.

Edward sourit. Il s’étira légèrement avant de se détendre une fois de plus dans l’aube qui se levait et ferma les yeux.

Bella était sa maison.

ooo

La lueur dorée d’une autre journée chaude et ensoleillée remplit la chambre silencieuse. Le Dr Kumar s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d’Edward, mais l’une des infirmières le stoppa dans son geste.

« Euh, Docteur, le patient dort en ce moment, et nous avons pensé que nous devrions leur laisser, je veux dire lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour se reposer. »

Le Dr Kumar fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il sourit et opina pour lui-même, refermant la porte avant de se tourner vers l’infirmière. « Bien pensé. Je crois que nous devrions le laisser dormir aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaite. C’est la première fois qu’il dort toute la nuit, non ? »

L’infirmière acquiesça et rougit. « Pas un son depuis 2h16 du matin. »

« Bien. Je reviendrai plus tard, » dit-il avec un sourire. 

Edward souriait quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois. Bella s’était retournée et lui faisait face. L’une de ses mains était blottie dans les cheveux derrière son cou, et son autre main était repliée sous son propre menton. 

Il tendit la main et écarta lentement les cheveux de son visage.

Bella esquissa un sourire et fléchit ses jambes, qui étaient emmêlées dans les siennes. 

« Hmm, Edward… »

Edward la regarda commencer à se réveiller. Le sourire de Bella se figea et ses orteils coururent le long de son mollet.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et rencontra son regard vert amusé.

« Edward ! Oh merde ! Je suis… je suis désolée ! Oh merde ! Oh merde ! J’ai dormi trop longtemps ! » Elle tenta de se libérer et de s’éloigner de lui en même temps, mais Edward serra sa jambe sur les siennes, et son bras maintint sa taille dans un étau.

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec hésitation et il eut envie de pleurer en voyant l’appréhension sur son visage rose vif. 

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je te fais mal ? » Finit-elle par murmurer en se détendant à nouveau.

Edward tendit la main et lissa le froncement d’anxiété entre ses sourcils avec son pouce. 

« Est-ce moi qui t’ai fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec de l’affliction dans la voix.

Bella fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. « Fait quoi, mon Amour ? » S’enquit-elle.

« T’ai-je rendue si craintive à mon égard que tu trembles quand tu es près de moi ? Suis-je devenu un tel monstre pour toi, Bébé ? »

Bella secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non ! Non Edward ! Je n’ai pas peur de toi ! Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi, et ça n’arrivera jamais ! Si je tremble, c’est parce que mon corps est un peu trop excité d’être si près du tien ! » Sa main se serra autour de son cou et elle leva l’autre pour caresser les plis entre ses yeux.

Edward se détendit un peu aux mots de Bella. Il regarda dans ses yeux, et tout ce qu’elle avait dit s’y trouvait.

Amour, adoration, respect, excitation, désir… Ses yeux ne pouvaient jamais mentir.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté, » chuchota-t-il en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus forte pour toi, » déclara tristement Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Oh, Isabella. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois autrement ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. J’aime le fait que tu laisses voir tes sentiments comme un livre ouvert pour moi ! Je suis désolé d’essayer de tout diriger autour de moi, toi y compris, alors que mon propre merdier est tellement hors de contrôle ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de commencer à sourire. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent en train de pouffer de rire, c’est-à-dire que Bella pouffait, et Edward se tenait le flanc et reniflait en essayant de ne pas trop se tortiller.

Finalement ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre alors qu’ils étaient allongés sur leur flanc, face à face.

« Il faut que j’aille à la salle de bain, » murmura Edward avec un gémissement. 

Bella acquiesça. « Vas-y en premier, et profites-en pour prendre une longue douche. Je vais aller nous chercher un petit déjeuner. »

Edward secoua la tête et resserra son emprise sur sa taille. « Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas notre douche ensemble, et ensuite nous pourrons aller manger notre petit déjeuner à la cantine ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Edward fit un signe affirmatif. « Ils ne peuvent quand même pas rater des œufs durs et des toasts, hein ? »

Bella pouffa de rire une fois de plus. « Chéri, as-tu goûté leur café ? »

Edward fut vraiment reconnaissant pour la douche aux dimensions doubles qui pouvait accueillir un fauteuil roulant lorsque Bella et lui se placèrent sous les jets d’eau chaude. Bella le fit s’installer sur le banc afin de pouvoir laver ses cheveux, puis elle se mit à genoux et entreprit de le nettoyer à partir des pieds jusqu’aux épaules.

Edward regarda Bella avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes alors que les mains de celle-ci savonnaient ses pieds et ses jambes, puis se déplaçaient vers ses genoux et ses cuisses.

Ses mains se fermèrent sur les siennes tandis qu’elles s’approchaient de sa verge à moitié molle. Bella releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? » Questionna-t-elle, surprise.

Edward regarda Bella agenouillée entre ses cuisses. Ses seins aux mamelons durcis luisaient sous l’eau, son ventre plat était tendu et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées, lui permettant d’entrevoir sa chatte rose et lisse.

Putain…

Il sentit un léger mouvement dans son sexe alors que celui-ci se contractait, et puis… rien.

Edward secoua la tête et prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes.

« Allez, ça devient froid ici. Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas pendant que je finis de me laver ? » Dit-il d’un ton enjoué, mais ses yeux racontaient une tout autre histoire.

Bella ne dit rien et se leva lentement. « D’accord, laisse-moi juste me laver en vitesse. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, et pendant les deux minutes suivantes, Edward la regarda savonner son corps et le rincer à la hâte avant de se retourner et de l’embrasser sur la bouche en passant devant lui pour sortir de la cabine de douche.

Après que Bella l’ait laissé seul, Edward resta sous l’eau en train de refroidir et termina de se laver. Il se pencha pour nettoyer son pénis, lequel semblait se cacher ! Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration mais le réprima tout de suite, au cas où Bella aurait pu l’entendre.

Et puis merde ! Il devrait être en mesure de faire l’amour à sa femme ! Il devrait être capable d’avoir une putain d’érection quand il en voulait une ! Malgré le conseil de Paul de le dire à Bella, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire.

Il se promena dans la chambre avec une serviette drapée autour des hanches, et lorsqu’il enfila un pantalon à cordon et un tee-shirt propre, il tourna le dos à Bella.

Bella fixa son dos en silence. Elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas, et elle soupçonnait que cela avait à voir avec le pénis d’Edward. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le touche, et il agissait comme s’il essayait de le cacher d’elle. Bella sourcilla ; elle savait que son bas-ventre était intact et que son corps n’avait pas eu de lésions nerveuses. Ses muscles allaient guérir, et le Dr Kumar leur avait dit à tous les deux qu’Edward allait se rétablir complètement, alors que cachait-il ?

Bella n’avait pas apporté de vêtements de rechange avec elle dans sa hâte de venir retrouver Edward, mais elle se rappela avoir laissé un de ses jeans dans le placard. Elle avait mis une petite culotte propre dans son sac fourre-tout, mais elle n’avait pas de soutien-gorge avec elle.

Elle se vêtit de son jeans et de son débardeur, par-dessus lequel elle enfila une des chemises préférées d’Edward qu’elle lui avait chipée. 

Edward lui sourit quand il vit les pantoufles blanches de l’hôtel dans ses pieds.

« Mignonnes ! » Lança-t-il d’un ton narquois.

Bella roula des yeux. « Très drôle ! Ok, alors j’étais pressée de venir te rejoindre si tu tiens à le savoir ! » Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Le sourire d’Edward s’adoucit. « Merci d’être venue. Je n’ai pas envoyé ce poème pour te manipuler et t’inciter à venir. »

Bella sourit à son mari. « Et je ne suis pas venue par devoir ou par culpabilité. Oui, j’aime E.E. Cummings, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venue. Je suis venue parce que tu me manquais, et il y a un trou dans ma poitrine quand je suis loin de toi, et ton texto m’a fait penser que tu devais ressentir la même chose. »

Edward hocha la tête. « C’est le cas. Toute la journée j’ai déambulé avec cette douleur au plus profond de moi. Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait en pensant à toi, à comment tu aurais dû être là avec moi pour partager ces choses, et je voulais juste que tu saches que je porte vraiment ton cœur, mais tu portes le mien aussi. Je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir blessée, Isabella. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait pleurer, Fillette. » 

Bella se rapprocha d’Edward jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit presque collée contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda dans ses yeux vert clair. « Ça va si je fais ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Je me languis tellement de te toucher… »

Edward prit ses mains et les guida sous son tee-shirt. Les petits doigts de Bella tremblèrent contre son estomac.

Edward lui sourit tendrement alors qu’elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ça va, je te le promets. Tu peux me toucher ici. » Il guida ses doigts sur son torse. Bella stoppa quand les bouts de ses doigts sentirent la cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu ne vas pas me faire mal. Oui, c’est sensible, mais tu ne vas pas me faire mal ! À vrai dire je ne sens pas grand-chose de part et d’autre de l’incision. Doc dit que c’est normal. Les nerfs ont été sectionnées et ont besoin de guérir. Ça prend du temps, parfois ça peut prendre jusqu’à deux ans. Parfois cette zone demeure engourdie. Si tu y vas doucement, tu peux me toucher. J’aime tes caresses, Bébé, » murmura-t-il à Bella.

Il lui chuchota des mots d’encouragement tandis qu’elle commençait à faire courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Quand elle palpa la petite plaie là où la balle de Victoria était allée se loger dans son corps, elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête. 

Edward observa le sommet de son crâne et la sentit trembler. Il inclina son menton vers le haut et vit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Isabella, Bébé, ça va. » 

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n’en sortit. Elle essaya de s’éloigner d’Edward, secouant la tête.

« Je-je-je suis tellement dé-dé-désolée ! » Haleta-t-elle en commençant à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

Edward la prit dans ses bras malgré ses réticences et recula jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse s’asseoir sur le lit, la tenant entre ses jambes.

Elle sanglota dans son cou, mouillant son chandail avec ses larmes et son mucus alors qu’elle l’agrippait à deux mains.

Edward ne la lâcha pas. Il murmura des mots d’amour à son oreille et déposa des petits baisers sur ses cheveux. Il l’apaisa avec ses mains, frottant des cercles dans son dos et sur ses hanches. 

Bella s’écarta de lui quand elle eut finalement arrêté de pleurer. Son visage était marbré et boursoufflé. Son nez était rouge et ses cheveux étaient humides sur son front.

Elle tenta de sortir du cercle que formaient les bras d’Edward, mais il la tint solidement jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de se débattre et qu’elle rencontre ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’est arrivé, je ne voulais pas m’effondrer comme ça ! » Dit-elle en se servant des mouchoirs qu’Edward lui tendait.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Garrett était là pour moi hier quand il a fallu me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Paul et moi avons discuté longtemps hier soir, et il m’a dit que c’était normal de s’effondrer et de tomber en morceaux. Il a dit que ça va nous aider à guérir. Il a dit que c’est normal d’avoir peur, d’accord ? » 

Bella acquiesça.

Elle alla se laver le visage et se brosser les cheveux pendant qu’Edward changeait de chandail, puis ensemble ils se rendirent à la cantine avec Anderson.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les sourires et les regards furtifs qu’ils reçurent alors qu’ils marchaient en s’entourant l’un l’autre de leurs bras. Anderson nota en approuvant silencieusement qu’ils semblaient plus proches que jamais, et qu’une fois de plus ils étaient en train de surmonter la tempête qui avait fait rage autour d’eux.

Les employés de l’hôpital furent étonnés d’être tristes de voir Edward et Bella partir le lundi matin suivant avec leur petite troupe constituée des deux gardes du corps baraqués, de l’ami très beau garçon, et du psychothérapeute, ces deux derniers étant arrivés seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Tout le monde avait été ébahi par le changement d’attitude d’Edward ; Bella était retournée à son chevet, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de grogner et d’être hargneux envers elle, Edward la gardait près de lui, lui volant des baisers et lui chuchotant des mots doux en caressant sa joue ou en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Garrett et Paul étaient restés, et ils passaient tous les deux plusieurs heures à tenir compagnie à Edward et à Bella. 

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella avait exposé son idée de transformer le toit de l’hôpital, quelque peu crade, en jardin/refuge pour les autres patients, les visiteurs et le personnel, et Edward l’avait encouragée dans sa démarche. Garrett et Paul commandèrent des plantes et du mobilier, et embauchèrent une formidable main-d’œuvre pendant que Bella tentait d’amadouer l’administration de l’hôpital pour obtenir l’autorisation de mettre son plan à exécution.

Edward fut stupéfié quand Bella lui montra le résultat final le lundi matin après qu’il se soit habillé. Le toit avait été transformé en un véritable sanctuaire de verdure, et il y avait même un coin pour les fumeurs ! Des pots aux couleurs vives contenaient une profusion de plantes, et il y avait également une petite parcelle de gazon artificiel avec deux transats de jardin pour se détendre et ‘attraper’ quelques rayons de soleil, comme Shawn avait commenté. Des tables rondes munies de grands parasols et de chaises étaient parsemées autour de la surface plane, et des treillis et des pergolas en bois ornés de rosiers grimpants offraient un peu d’intimité à ceux qui désiraient un moment de tranquillité. Les murs et le toit avaient été peints, des terrasses résistantes aux intempéries avaient été installées sur certaines parties du toit, et une pièce d’eau relaxante trônait au milieu de l’aménagement.

Edward jeta un coup d’œil approbateur à la ronde. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris que tu aies été capable de faire ça, Bébé. » 

Bella secoua la tête et sourit. « Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose, Garrett et Paul m’ont tellement aidée, et puis quelques-uns des membres du personnel nous ont donné un coup de main quand ils le pouvaient. »

Edward mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira gentiment plus près de lui. « Tu as pensé à ça, et tu as réalisé ton projet, et c’est ce que j’aime de toi. Tu penses tout le temps aux autres. » Il se pencha et embrassa sa bouche impatiente.

Bella secoua de nouveau la tête. « Pas tout le temps. Parfois, comme en ce moment, je voudrais juste être seule avec toi dans notre propre maison. On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire sexy et approuva. « Oui, allons-y ! »

Le Dr Kumar avait insisté pour qu’une équipe médicale retourne à San Francisco avec Edward et Bella afin qu’Edward ait un checkup aussitôt que l’avion aurait atterri, et c’est ce qu’il fit.

Il rencontra son nouveau chirurgien, le Dr Hayman, et fut surpris de voir que c’était un homme si jeune. Bella voulait rester dans la salle d’attente, mais Edward insista pour qu’elle l’accompagne dans la salle d’examen. 

Bella avait remarqué qu’il la voulait encore beaucoup à proximité, mais son attitude envers elle avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne criait plus après elle, n’aboyait plus des ordres comme un caporal d’armée, et ne lui lançait plus de regards hostiles. Il semblait plutôt avoir besoin qu’elle soit constamment près de lui physiquement. 

Bella avait eu deux séances avec Paul pendant qu’ils étaient encore à San Diego, et il lui avait dit qu’elle devait s’attendre à des fluctuations d’émotions chez Edward, et que celles-ci étaient ‘normales’ pour quelqu’un qui se remettait d’une chirurgie majeure et qui, en outre, souffrait de stress post-traumatique. Il avait persuadé Bella qu’avec un renforcement constant de son amour et de son engagement, Edward retrouverait son assurance habituelle.

Le Dr Hayman fut ravi du progrès qu’Edward avait fait et fixa la date de son rendez-vous de suivi quelques semaines plus tard. Entre-temps, il donna à Edward une liste d’exercices à faire quotidiennement ainsi qu’une liste de physiothérapeutes des environs parmi lesquels choisir.

Edward sentit une partie de la tension se dissiper alors qu’ils traversaient le Golden Gate, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand finalement ils se garèrent dans leur allée circulaire. 

Sarah et Reggie se tenaient sur les marches du perron, les attendant, et Bella vit comment Sarah tordait ses mains dans son mouchoir tandis que Reggie l’entourait de ses bras et tapotait son épaule.

Il était évident que Sarah essayait de ne pas fondre en larmes, et Bella lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

Edward était fatigué après le vol et le rendez-vous chez le médecin, et Bella voulait le faire monter à l’étage pour qu’il se repose le plus vite possible, mais son cœur se réchauffa quand elle le vit prendre le temps de mettre ses bras autour de Sarah et de l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Je vais bien, Sarah Marguerite, vraiment. Pas besoin de pleurer, d’accord ? » Dit-il gentiment.

Reggie rencontra les yeux d’Edward par-dessus la tête de sa femme et il hocha la tête et ravala la boule dans sa gorge. « Content que tu sois de retour à la maison, mon garçon, » marmonna-t-il.

Edward acquiesça. « Content d’être ici, Reg. Merci d’avoir gardé la maison pendant notre absence. »

Reggie opina et écarta doucement Sarah des bras d’Edward. « Laisse le pauvre garçon se reposer maintenant, mon Amour, » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Sarah avait passé des jours à nettoyer et nettoyer encore, à épousseter et polir jusqu’à ce qu’il lui dise qu’elle allait faire un trou dans le plancher à force de frotter !

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Aimeriez-vous avoir du thé ? Quelque chose à boire ? Avez-vous faim ? Que diriez-vous de… » Commença-t-elle à débiter en se précipitant devant eux dans le hall d’entrée.

Bella vit la fatigue gravée sur le visage d’Edward et plaça une main apaisante sur son estomac avant de se tourner vers Sarah. 

« En fait, Sarah, je pense qu’Edward a besoin de se reposer avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il n’a pas encore l’habitude de rester debout pendant si longtemps, et ça a été une longue journée de voyage, » dit-elle gentiment.

Sarah hocha la tête. « Bien sûr ! Que je suis sotte ! Évidemment que tu es fatigué ! Repose-toi, trésor, et Bella ? Quand tu voudras manger, j’ai laissé un plat dans le four pour toi, tu n’auras qu’à le réchauffer. » Bella alla étreindre leur femme de ménage et amie.

« Merci, Sarah. Merci pour tout. Il est juste fatigué, d’accord ? Il va bien ! » Murmura-t-elle à l’oreille de Sarah avant d’embrasser sa joue douce et burinée.

Les yeux de Sarah se remplirent de larmes alors qu’elle regardait la jeune femme qu’elle et Reggie en étaient venus à aimer tendrement.

« Je sais, mon chou, » répondit-elle.

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers Anderson et Brian. « Vous êtes tellement maigres tous les deux ! Venez, un déjeuner vous attend au cottage. Vous ne pourrez pas nous protéger comme il faut si vous tombez d’inanition ! Allez ! » Elle rassembla tout le monde devant la porte d’entrée, ignorant les protestations timides des deux gardes du corps.

La porte se ferma et le silence se fit dans la grande demeure. 

Edward soupira en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde. Il pouvait voir dans la salle à manger et dans la cuisine. Ça sentait la cire d’abeille, le cuir et le ‘chez soi’. Les planchers en bois luisaient dans la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. 

Il sourit. « Sarah s’est encore éreintée à cirer les planchers ! Fais gaffe à ne pas glisser, ok ? »

Bella opina. Elle laissa tomber son sac à main à côté de leurs bagages. Elle s’occuperait de tout ça plus tard.

« Viens Sparky, allons à l’étage. »

Ils montèrent les marches en silence. Edward sourit en pénétrant dans leur chambre.

« J’aurais dû passer le seuil en te portant, » commenta-t-il.

Bella tapota son épaule. « Je te le rappellerai bientôt, d’accord ? »

Edward sourit. Il enleva ses baskets et se dirigea vers leur lit. Il s’assit et se pencha en arrière de manière à être allongé sur le dos. Il plaça un bras sur ses yeux et prit plusieurs grandes respirations.

Bien qu’on lui eût assuré qu’avoir la larme facile était normal, il était malgré tout secoué par l’ampleur des émotions qu’il ressentait pour des petites choses comme revenir à la maison et s’allonger sur son propre lit. 

Bella l’observa en silence pendant un moment. Elle savait qu’il avait besoin d’espace. Paul avait expliqué comment Edward avait de la difficulté à gérer toute sa gamme d’émotions. Il avait aussi expliqué combien il était important pour Edward de contrôler autant de son environnement que possible, et conseillé à Bella de rester à l’écart durant ces périodes où il luttait avec lui-même.

Elle se rendit dans le dressing et retira ses chaussures et sa veste, puis elle alla à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage.

C’était vraiment bon d’être à la maison !

Le fait d’être étendu dans son lit calma Edward. Il n’était pas à l’aise dans son jeans, mais il se sentait trop paresseux pour bouger.

Il entendit Bella revenir dans la chambre.

« Edward ? Aimerais-tu que j’enlève ton pantalon pour toi ? Je suis sûre que tu seras plus à l’aise en portant juste ton boxer, » dit-elle.

Edward fit signe que oui sans ôter son bras de son visage.

Il n’avait toujours pas parlé à Bella au sujet de son autre ‘problème’. Paul l’avait exhorté à lui dire, et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas garder ça secret pendant encore longtemps. Ils n’avaient jamais passé autant de temps sans faire l’amour, et Bella avait commencé à se plaindre au sujet de leur vie sexuelle. Elle avait même suggéré timidement qu’Edward lui mette son collier pendant le prochain week-end.

Il détestait le fait qu’il avait dû prétendre ne pas l’avoir entendue. Froussard !

Il devait voir Paul le jour suivant pour une rencontre individuelle. Il lui parlerait de son problème une fois de plus, parce que ce n’était pas comme s’il n’essayait pas ! Le simple fait de penser à Bella était habituellement suffisant pour qu’il ait une énorme érection, mais en ce moment rien ne semblait fonctionner ! Il restait éveillé la nuit, sentant son corps chaud et souple blotti contre le sien. Ses doigts caressaient la peau de Bella, et parfois il pouvait sentir l’excitation de celle-ci, mais… rien ! Une demi-érection était le mieux qu’il pouvait obtenir, et même quand il essayait de se branler, ça finissait seulement par le rendre encore plus furax ! 

Il sentit les mains de Bella sur la ceinture de son pantalon, et le tiraillement familier dans son jeans le fit se crisper.

Bella détacha les boutons de sa braguette et il souleva ses hanches pour qu’elle puisse descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa verge flasque, Edward tressaillit, et cette fois-ci Bella décida de ne pas lâcher prise. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’Edward ne lui disait pas. 

Une fois qu’elle eut fini de lui retirer son jeans, Edward voulut se tourner sur son flanc, mais il sentit le matelas s’enfoncer, et Bella s’assit à côté de lui. Elle frôla son entrejambe et il essaya de s’éloigner, mais Bella mit sa petite main sur sa hanche.

« Edward, » dit-elle tranquillement. 

Edward gémit et secoua la tête. « Pas maintenant, Bella. S’il te plaît ! »

« Ok, je comprends que tu es fatigué, mais ne pense pas que nous n’allons pas en discuter. Tu ne me laisserais jamais m’en tirer avec cette merde, et je ne vais pas te laisser me faire ce coup, d’accord ? »

Edward soupira et baissa son bras. Bella mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire car Edward avait momentanément l’air d’un bambin de mauvaise humeur. Ses cheveux sauvagement en désordre, son froncement de sourcils exagéré et sa moue théâtrale fournissaient à Bella une image mentale de ce à quoi leur fils pourrait ressembler.

Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Je t’aime, et RIEN de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne me ferait te quitter ! À moins que tu arrêtes de m’aimer, rien d’autre ne compte, tu m’entends ? Rien. Tu ‘portes mon cœur’, souviens-toi, » dit-elle. 

Edward acquiesça. « Je porte ton cœur dans mon cœur, » marmonna-t-il.

Bella se pencha et embrassa son front en ratissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Edward soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Dors, mon Chéri, dors maintenant, » murmura-t-elle en continuant de jouer dans les cheveux d’Edward. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes avant que Bella ne sente son corps se détendre et sa respiration devenir plus profonde et plus lente. Elle resta assise sur le lit pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit sûre qu’il dormait paisiblement, puis elle se faufila hors de la chambre.

Elle fit le tri de leur linge sale et lança une brassée de lavage pendant qu’elle déballait le reste de leurs valises. Elle accrocha les vêtements qui avaient besoin d’un nettoyage à sec pour se rappeler d’aller les porter, puis elle mit le percolateur en marche. Alors que l’odeur du café se répandait dans l’air, elle sourit pour elle-même.

Rien de mieux que l’odeur du café fraîchement percolé pour se sentir chez soi !

Elle retourna en haut sur la pointe des pieds et fut soulagée de voir qu’Edward dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle était tentée de téléphoner à Carlisle pour lui demander s’il connaissait la nature du problème d’Edward, mais elle savait aussi qu’Edward voulait lui en parler lui-même. 

Elle alla se recroqueviller sur le sofa du coin boudoir avec son café et son journal.

Edward remua. Sa main se déplaça immédiatement pour atteindre l’autre côté du lit.

Le soleil d’après-midi filtrait à travers les stores, et alors qu’il levait la tête, Edward vit les cheveux de Bella répandus sur le bras du canapé.

Il se leva lentement et alla la rejoindre.

Il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, et c’est alors qu’il aperçut un livre ouvert, qui était tombé par terre. Il vit qu’il s’agissait d’un cahier comme ceux utilisés à l’école. 

Il reconnut immédiatement l’écriture de Bella, mais pas le carnet. Il se pencha avec précaution et le ramassa. Il était sur le point de le fermer quand son nom écrit à l’intérieur attira son attention.

Bella lui avait dit qu’elle avait écrit dans son journal, mais elle ne le lui avait pas présenté pour qu’il le lise depuis avant leur départ pour Isle Esme. Néanmoins, Edward était son Dom et il avait son consentement pour lire son journal, aussi s’installa-t-il dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. 

Il ouvrit le carnet, qui était presqu’à moitié rempli, et fut stupéfait qu’elle ait écrit autant au cours des trois dernières semaines.

Il le feuilleta, en lisant un passage ici et là, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à sa dernière entrée. Il la lut lentement, puis il fit une pause avant de la lire à nouveau.

Oh, Isabella, je n’arrête pas de merder avec toi ! Songea-t-il. Chaque mot qu’il lisait criait la confusion, la crainte de Bella, et à raison ou à tort, c’était sa réalité et ses pensées. Il savait qu’il devait arranger ça tout de suite. En tant que son Dom, c’était sa responsabilité.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la page une fois de plus.

Lundi – je ne sais plus quelle heure il est – 12 juillet 2011 – À LA MAISON !

Eh bien, nous sommes finalement à la maison ! Je suis tellement heureuse d’être de retour ici, et je pense que Maître l’est aussi. Il est vraiment épuisé et je sais qu’il doit encore beaucoup se reposer. Maître. Ce mot semble étrange sur ma page ; il semble étrange sur ma langue aussi. Je murmure parfois le mot quand il dort encore afin de ne pas me rouiller. Serait-il fâché s’il savait ça ?

Edward est-il encore mon Maître ? Je ne sais plus s’il l’est ou s’il veut encore l’être. Évidemment, nous n’avons pas encore eu cette discussion, et à la lumière de ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi, je ne suis pas sûre que nous allons l’avoir un jour ! 

Et si Edward veut mettre ce style de vie derrière lui ? Et s’il ne veut plus de soumise ? Qu’arrivera-t-il alors ? Je sais que je l’aime malgré l’éventualité de ne plus jamais porter de collier de soumission, mais je sais aussi que j’aime énormément ce côté de lui. Il est mon Maître ! Et je me sens délaissée en ce moment. Je me sens désorientée. Sans gouvernail. Être la soumise d’Edward fait partie de mon identité. Je suis Bella : épouse, belle-sœur, amoureuse, amie, fille, tante, mère – un jour – mais je suis aussi Isabella, la soumise de Maître Edward.

Au cours des derniers mois, j’ai gagné en force par ma condition de soumise. J’ai tellement appris au sujet de mon Maître et de moi-même. Tout cela a-t-il été en vain ? Ne sentirai-je plus jamais la piqûre du cuir sur mon dos et sur mon cul ? Ne m’agenouillerai-je plus jamais, suppliante, aux pieds de mon Maître pour obéir à ses ordres, me plier à sa volonté, m’abandonner à sa voix, ses mains, sa bouche, sa bite ?

Et si c’était physique ? Est-il possible qu’une partie de son anatomie ne ‘fonctionne’ pas ? J’y ai songé et je renoncerais à mon propre plaisir juste pour lui procurer un moment de jouissance. J’apprendrai à lui donner du plaisir autrement. Je peux me passer de tout, sauf de l’intimité avec mon Maître ! Oh mon Dieu ! J’ai tellement peur qu’il verrouille la porte de la salle de jeux, ou qu’il m’interdise dorénavant de m’agenouiller devant lui ou d’embrasser ses pieds si sexy !

Je sais qu’il faut que je lui parle, mais j’ai peur de la réponse et je ne veux pas lui manquer de respect en parlant d’abord à Kate ou Alice. Je dois m’armer de courage et tout simplement lui demander si nous pouvons avoir l’une de nos discussions ‘cartes sur table.’

Me blâme-t-il pour ce que Vicky lui a fait ? Moi je me blâme, en tout cas. Si ce n’était pas de moi, il n’aurait jamais été la cible de sa vengeance. 

Si seulement je savais quoi faire !

Edward referma lentement le cahier. Il le déposa sur ses genoux et regarda la femme endormie en face de lui.

Elle paraissait si jeune quand elle dormait comme ça. Il pouvait voir des petites rides d’inquiétude plisser son front, et il savait que ce qu’elle avait écrit hantait son esprit, car son sommeil était tout sauf paisible.

Edward se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain avant de revenir et de remettre son jeans. De jour en jour, cela devenait plus facile pour lui d’accomplir ces tâches quotidiennes.

Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu’il était plus de 17h.

« Bella ! » L’interpela-t-il doucement en tapotant légèrement son épaule.

Les yeux de Bella clignèrent avant de s’écarquiller et elle lutta pour se redresser en écartant les cheveux de son visage et en se frottant les yeux.

« Oups ! Désolée ! J’suis réveillée, j’suis réveillée ! » Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour en chasser les vestiges du sommeil et étira les bras au-dessus de celle-ci. 

« Salut ! » Lança Edward d’un ton amusé.

Bella bâilla et rougit en couvrant sa bouche. « Désolée ! Wow, je ne pensais pas que j’allais m’endormir. Je n’avais pas réalisé que j’étais fatiguée. As-tu bien dormi, mon Amour ? »

Edward acquiesça et lui tendit la main. « Oui, comme un loir. Alors, est-ce qu’on va voir ce que Sarah nous a laissé pour le dîner ? »

Bella opina. Elle ne remarqua pas que son journal n’était plus sur le sol à côté d’elle, sans quoi elle aurait été inquiète.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Edward et Bella découvrirent que Sarah avait fait un gigot d’agneau avec des pommes de terre rôties, des légumes printaniers et une sauce onctueuse aux oignons ainsi qu’une salade de jardin avec des tomates cerise, du fromage feta, de la roquette et des olives.

Tous les deux étaient affamés et Bella réchauffa leur nourriture pendant qu’Edward leur préparait à chacun un smoothie aux fruits frais. Il avait perdu un peu de poids et Bella aussi, et ils s’étaient promis l’un l’autre de reprendre leur mode de vie sain dès que possible.

Edward alla dans la salle de détente et fit jouer un CD de jazz relaxant et facile à écouter. Ils savourèrent un délicieux repas ensemble avant d’aller se promener dans le jardin.

À leur retour, Edward demanda un verre de vin, et comme il ne prenait plus de médicaments, Bella se porta volontaire pour aller chercher une bouteille dans le cellier. 

Edward utilisa les toilettes à l’étage et récupéra le journal de Bella avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Bella était en train de verser le vin blanc sec dans deux verres qu’elle avait remplis de glaçons et d’un peu d’eau pétillante.

« Veux-tu t’asseoir sur… » Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet qu’il tenait dans sa main, et immédiatement ses joues et son cou prirent une teinte rouge vif. « … la terrasse… » Sa voix s’estompa et elle se déplaça, fixant ses orteils nus. 

« Isabella, s’il te plaît regarde-moi. » L’usage de son nom complet était délibéré de la part d’Edward. Il voulait qu’elle comprenne qui s’adressait à elle.

Bella regarda Edward. Elle était tellement embarrassée qu’il ait trouvé son journal et que de toute évidence il l’ait lu, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment stupide puisqu’il était censé le lire !

Edward attendit que Bella le regarde avant de parler. « Ne voulais-tu pas que je lise ton journal ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Non, je veux dire oui, je voulais, mais je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez, Maî… euh… Monsieur… euh… Edward, » bafouilla-t-elle, grimaçant intérieurement et rougissant furieusement extérieurement.

Edward sourit. « Tu peux m’appeler Edward pour l’instant, d’accord ? Et je pense que la terrasse est l’endroit parfait pour boire notre vin, » dit-il d’un ton léger en faisant signe à Bella de passer devant.

Ils s’assirent sur des chaises Adirondack et contemplèrent les lumières du Golden Gate, du Presidio, et de la ville un peu plus loin.

Bella était contente qu’il fasse presque nuit. Son esprit ressassait toutes les choses qu’Edward avait lues, et elle en avait le tournis.

Que pensait-il ?

Était-il fâché ?

Il n’avait pas l’air fâché…

Elle sursauta en sentant le pouce d’Edward effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu vas la faire saigner si tu continues à la mâchouiller comme ça, et tu sais comment je deviens distrait quand tu lèches et mordilles ta lèvre. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux et haleta. C’était le premier commentaire à connotation sexuelle qu’Edward lui faisait depuis leur lune de miel.

Elle déglutit bruyamment et Edward ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son malaise. Elle était si foutrement mignonne quand elle était déstabilisée !

« J’ai lu ta dernière entrée et je suis heureux que tu aies attendu pour me parler. Je pense que nous devons avoir cette conversation à cœur ouvert et en toute franchise. Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi j’ai été tellement… distant, » dit-il.

Bella acquiesça.

« Respire, Bella, » murmura-t-il, et elle réalisa qu’elle retenait son souffle depuis plusieurs secondes. 

Edward émit un petit rire puis retrouva son sérieux, prenant lui-même une profonde respiration.

« Depuis qu’on m’a tiré dessus… » Bella tressaillit aux paroles d’Edward, mais il ignora son geste et poursuivit, « … je n’ai pas eu d’érection. On m’a fait des tests trois fois pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de raison neurologique ou physiologique à cet état de choses, et ces tests se sont tous avérés négatifs. »

Bella tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. « J’ai parlé au Dr Kumar et à Paul, et tous les deux semblent penser que c’est parce que je souffre de dépression et de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te trouve pas séduisante, parce que nous savons tous les deux que je suis comme un putain de chien en rut quand je suis près de toi ! Ce que ça veut dire, c’est qu’il faut que je sorte de ma tête et que je permette à mon corps de sentir les désirs que j’ai réprimés. »

Bella essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle savait que c’était idiot, mais elle était tellement soulagée qu’Edward s’ouvre enfin à elle, qu’elle en aurait versé des larmes. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et prit une grande gorgée de son vin avant de regarder à nouveau Edward.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ok, alors qu’est-ce que ça veut dire pour maintenant ? Veux-tu que je dorme dans ma chambre de soumise, je veux dire l’autre chambre, ou quoi ? »

Edward fit signe que non. « Pas du tout ! Ça veut dire qu’il faut que j’arrête de m’éloigner de toi, et toi tu n’as qu’à continuer d’être toi-même. Je veux aussi définitivement continuer d’être ton Dom. »

Bella laissa échapper un cri d’excitation. Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, ce qui fit rire Edward bruyamment.

« J’aime aussi chaque partie de toi, Isabella. Être ma soumise est une partie magnifique de qui tu es, et je suis honoré que tu veuilles toujours avoir ça avec moi. »

Bella lui sourit en rougissant. 

« Il se pourrait que nous n’ayons pas de rapports sexuels avec pénétration pendant un certain temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons faire carême. »

Une fois encore, Bella sentit son pouls s’accélérer.

« Vraiment ? » Couina-t-elle.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. « Vraiment. »

Bella soupira de soulagement. Elle voulait faire sa ‘danse de la joie’. Ils allaient pouvoir ‘folâtrer’ !

« Maintenant il faut que je te pose une question, » dit-il.

« D’accord. »

« J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je me demandais si tu aimerais porter un symbole de ta soumission de manière permanente. Je te mettrais quand même un collier lors de nos séances de jeux, mais je pensais simplement que ça pourrait te faire te sentir plus en sécurité si tu avais quelque chose pour te rappeler que tu es ma soumise et que je suis ton Dom ? »

« Quel genre de symbole ? Un de mes colliers ? »

Edward pinça les lèvres. « Aimerais-tu porter un de tes colliers, ou voudrais-tu que je te donne quelque chose comme un bracelet ou une autre chaîne ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. J’aime mes colliers, mais ils sont spéciaux et quand je les porte, je me sens comme si je devrais être en mode soumise. En revanche, j’aime l’idée de quelque chose qui me donnerait le sentiment de t’appartenir. »

Edward acquiesça lentement. « Laisse-moi y penser pendant quelques jours et je verrai ce que je peux trouver. Maintenant, la prochaine question : aimerais-tu que je te mette ton collier ce week-end ? On peut y aller progressivement et juste le faire vendredi soir si tu veux. »

Edward rit parce que Bella avait commencé à hocher vigoureusement la tête dès qu’il avait mentionné la possibilité de lui mettre son collier.

« Tu sembles impatiente, » la taquina-t-il, et elle hocha de nouveau la tête. 

« Je le suis ! Je veux, je veux vraiment ! » Pépia-t-elle.

« D’accord, mais tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas avoir de ‘vrai sexe’ pendant au moins les deux prochaines semaines, n’est-ce pas ? Il faut d’abord que j’aie le feu vert de mes docteurs. »

Bella opina.

Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons penser à d’autres choses à faire, à des jouets avec lesquels s’amuser ? Nous serons peut-être seulement en mesure de jouer pendant de courtes périodes au début, alors ne t’emballe pas trop, ok ? »

Bella sentit un flot d’humidité inonder son pantalon. Surprise, elle se figea et baissa les yeux en sentant pleinement le désir et l’excitation pour la première fois depuis leur lune de miel. 

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. « Euh, ou-oui. Je me fiche pas mal de la durée de notre séance de jeux, je veux juste être ta soumise et te servir de toutes les manières possibles, » balbutia-t-elle.

Bon Dieu, il est dangereux quand il est comme ça !

Edward gloussa. « Fais très attention à ce que tu souhaites, Isabella, » dit-il avec la Voix.

Bella pouffa de rire. C’était tellement bon de rire au clair de lune avec Edward. Il lui vint une idée et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Que dirais-tu d’une séance de câlins ? Juste des petites caresses si tu veux, on n’a même pas à enlever nos vêtements ! »

Edward acquiesça. « J’adorerais échanger des câlin avec toi, Bébé. »

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de détente. Edward mit un autre CD et s’installa sur l’un des sofas. Bella remplit à nouveau leurs verres, et quand elle vint le rejoindre, elle resta debout sur le seuil. « Devrais-je m’asseoir à côté de toi, ou en face ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est confortable pour toi et je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Edward sourit et tapota la place à côté de lui. « Viens ici, Bébé. » 

Bella lui rendit son sourire et se sentit soudainement timide en déposant leurs verres sur la table. Elle s’affala à côté d’Edward, repliant ses jambes sous elle de manière à être à genoux.

Edward pouvait sentir l’excitation de Bella émaner d’elle par vagues. Il sourit malicieusement. « Madame Cullen, me prenez-vous pour un mec facile ? »

Bella pouffa de plus belle et rougit, et Edward sentit un tressaillement dans son jeans.

Hmmm… intéressant.

« Monsieur Cullen, je sais que vous êtes tout sauf facile ! Mais rien ne m’empêche d’essayer, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle tendit la main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque. Elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa le contour de sa mâchoire.

Edward gémit et tourna la tête vers ses lèvres gourmandes. Bella sourit en inhalant son odeur.

Tellement bon…

« Sssh, on ne fait que se câliner, tu te rappelles ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. 

Edward laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du sofa alors que Bella pressait sa bouche sur la zone de son cou où elle pouvait sentir son pouls.

« Putain, Bella, c’est si bon. »

« C’est ça, mon Amour, abandonne-toi aux sensations… »

Pendant de longues minutes, Bella le titilla, le cajola et usa de ses charmes en mordillant, suçant et chatouillant jusqu’à ce que finalement elle bécote les coins de sa bouche.

Les mains d’Edward reposaient lâchement sur la taille de Bella, mais alors que les minutes passaient, ses doigts se fléchirent et se serrèrent quand il sentit la petite langue de Bella darder et lécher la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il finit par grogner, et d’une main il saisit l’arrière de la tête de Bella tandis que de l’autre il l’attirait contre lui, sa bouche fondant sur la sienne. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, qui l’avait tant distrait plus tôt.

Bella poussa un gémissement en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward et en les resserrant en poings.

La bouche d’Edward prit le commandement, sa langue se faisant dominatrice tandis qu’implacablement il exigeait une soumission totale de Bella, qu’elle était toute disposée à lui offrir. 

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu’ils durent reprendre leur souffle, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en haletant.

Bella sourit. « Tu embrasses tellement bien ! »

Edward sourit lui aussi. « Tu rends la tâche facile. Je pourrais faire l’amour à ta bouche durant des heures, Bébé. »

Bella promena gentiment ses mains sur la poitrine d’Edward. Elle déboutonna adroitement sa chemise, et ses doigts se déplacèrent plus bas alors que les mains d’Edward frôlaient sa clavicule. « Tu veux aller un peu plus loin ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ses joues étaient roses. « S’il te plaît. »

Les doigts d’Edward jouèrent avec les bretelles de son débardeur ; il les inséra à l’intérieur de celui-ci, leur permettant d’effleurer ses seins. Les mamelons de Bella étaient durs et hérissés. 

Elle se pencha en arrière afin qu’Edward ait un meilleur accès à sa poitrine, et il en profita pour faire glisser les bretelles de ses épaules. Bella retira son top et Edward saliva à la vue de ses nichons guillerets. 

Elle se redressa de manière à ce que ses seins soient à la hauteur idéale pour qu’Edward se penche vers eux avec facilité. Sa bouche se ferma sur un téton tandis que ses doigts trouvaient l’autre. Il le pinça légèrement tout en mordillant le premier.

« Putain Edward ! C’est vachement bon ! Plus fort ! »

Edward sentit son membre viril s’agiter au son de la voix de Bella, et le sang commença à affluer dans son sexe et à le gonfler.

« Bella ! Putain, Bébé… »

« Je ne peux pas… J’ai besoin… Je suis si proche… »

Bella bougea trop vite et Edward laissa échapper un juron en sentant une douleur vive à son flanc.

Bella recula. « Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! » S’exclama-t-elle, ses yeux remplis d’angoisse.

Edward soupira et secoua la tête. « Détends-toi, Bébé, je pense que nous devrions poursuivre cette séance de ‘câlins’ dans la chambre pour que je puisse m’allonger, c’est tout. »

Bella ramassa son débardeur et le remit. « Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter. »

« Non ! S’il te plaît, je sais quand c’est trop. Continuons juste comme ça, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça. Ils verrouillèrent les portes et montèrent à l’étage.

Edward se déshabilla et Bella mordit sa lèvre en voyant les mouvements de son cul alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le lit.

Elle se dévêtit sans se presser dans le dressing et retourna dans la chambre.

Edward était étendu dans le lit et faisait face à son côté à elle ; les couvertures étaient tirées jusqu’au bas de ses hanches. 

Bella sourit timidement et grimpa à côté de lui dans le lit.

Elle se tourna sur son flanc et se déplaça avec précaution vers Edward, de sorte qu’ils étaient proches mais ne se touchaient pas.

« Est-ce que ça va ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward se posèrent sur ses seins nus. « Viens plus près ! »

Bella lécha ses lèvres. « Plus près ? »

« Plus près ! »

« Comme ça ? »

« Encore plus près ! »

Les yeux d’Edward se firent plus sombres, et Bella sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Juste comme ça ! »

Edward tendit les mains et les posa à plat sur les seins de Bella.

Ils se collèrent l’un contre l’autre, leurs lèvres se narguant et se mordillant. Leurs langues se livrèrent un duel passionné.

Bella glissa une main vers le bas et ses doigts frôlèrent… Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu as une érection ! Une vraie de vraie érection, Bébé ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Edward se mit à rire à son enthousiasme, et la passion du moment fut rompue.

Bella prit son pénis dans sa main. Elle ne le bougea pas, mais c’était si bon qu’Edward poussa doucement ses hanches vers le haut.

« C’est tellement bon, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella opina. « C’est vraiment bon. Penses-tu que je peux, euh, te soulager de ta tension ? » 

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas ce soir. C’est juste bon de bander, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais faire plus. Je voudrais, je veux dire, j’aimerais bien sentir ta bouche autour de ma bite, Bébé, mais je ne crois pas que les muscles de mon abdomen pourraient le supporter. »

Bella sentit du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s’écouler de son gland et elle l’effleura de son pouce. Elle sourit à Edward. « Veux-tu que j’enlève ma main ? »

Edward secoua de nouveau la tête. « Pas tout de suite, c’est trop bon. » Il ferma les yeux et bâilla.

« Dors, mon Chéri, nous pourrons encore jouer demain, » murmura Bella.

Edward acquiesça sans ouvrir les yeux. Il avait toujours une main sur la hanche de Bella.

« Je t’aime, Bella. »

« Je t’aime aussi. Fais de beaux rêves, il mio marito perfetto. »

Edward rit dans un demi-sommeil, appuyant sa bouche sur le front de Bella.

Soudain, l’avenir ne semblait plus si morne.

 

À suivre…


	131. Chapitre 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours en convalescence après la fusillade de Comic-con, Edward ne peut pas avoir de rapports sexuels avec Bella, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de planifier une soirée érotique durant laquelle sa toute nouvelle épouse jouera le rôle d'une esclave dans un harem.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 131

 

Edward regarda par la fenêtre. Il était dans la salle de musique, et après une demi-heure frustrante où il avait réalisé qu’il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour être en mesure de jouer du piano avec les deux mains, il avait commencé à travailler sur la partition musicale finale du film. 

Il était assis au petit pupitre que Reggie et Bella lui avaient apporté après que Bella l’eut surpris en train d’essayer d’écrire penché sur son piano. Elle s’était fâchée contre lui et lui avait sommairement ordonné de ne ‘rien faire’ jusqu’à ce qu’il les voie transporter le petit meuble de son bureau dans la salle de musique.

Bella entra dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue pour le ‘boulot’, d’un vieux short délavé et taché de peinture et d’un tee-shirt sans manche de Roxette tout aussi maculé, coupé de telle sorte qu’il laissait voir son estomac. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval désordonnée et elle portait des tongs. 

Edward songea qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi mignonne. Ou sexy !

« Paul est ici, mon Amour. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour l’embrasser sur la joue. 

« Ouaip, allons-y ! »

Paul était assis dans la salle de détente, sirotant un grand verre de thé glacé à la framboise que Bella avait préparé le matin même. Il se leva et salua Edward.

Le vieux Levi’s 501 tombait bas sur les hanches d’Edward, et son tee-shirt noir accentuait les angles de sa silhouette. Il était plus pâle que d’habitude, ce qui mettait en évidence le vert profond de ses yeux ainsi que les reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux.

C’était vendredi après-midi, et c’était la première session qu’Edward et Bella avaient ensemble depuis des mois.

Edward avait demandé que Bella se joigne à eux la veille. Il voyait Paul tous les jours depuis son retour à la maison, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la semaine précédente. 

Paul reprit sa place et fit signe au couple de s’asseoir. Edward s’assit au centre de l’un des canapés et Bella s’installa à ses côtés.

« Comment va la physiothérapie ? » S’enquit Paul à Edward.

« Ça va bien. Nous avons fait de l’aquagym ce matin. Jason est super. La respiration est encore pénible si je force trop, mais en général je ressens plus de malaise que de douleur. »

Paul se tourna vers Bella. « Comment te débrouilles-tu avec la situation ? »

Bella déposa son verre sur la table basse, et Paul put voir qu’elle réfléchissait attentivement à ce qu’elle allait lui répondre.

« Bella, je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu me donnes une réponse qui cadre avec la rectitude politique, je veux juste que tu me dises comment tu te sens. Edward est un grand garçon et je suis sûr qu’il peut entendre ce que tu as à dire. »

Bella rougit et pencha la tête quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Les choses vont mieux entre nous. Ma plus grosse frustration c’est qu’Edward ne semble toujours pas savoir ce qu’il peut et ne peut pas faire, et je passe mon temps à le surprendre en train de faire des trucs qui peuvent le blesser ! »

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard, et Paul vit Edward mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Bella et la presser.

Il gloussa et secoua la tête. « Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois-ci ? »

Bella se renfrogna en expliquant qu’Edward se penchait sur son piano pour écrire ses partitions.

Edward fronça les sourcils en rétorquant que c’était comme ça qu’il procédait quand il composait sa musique.

Paul les laissa continuer à débattre pendant quelques minutes avant de lever une main.

« Ok ! Alors prenons juste un moment ici pour récapituler. Bella, tu as l’impression qu’Edward essaye d’en faire trop, trop vite, et Edward ? Tu as l’impression que Bella essaye de te materner. Est-ce exact ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Paul sourit. « D’accord ! Eh bien, Bella, il faut que tu comprennes qu’Edward a besoin de gagner un certain contrôle sur son corps et sur sa vie au quotidien. Il a été ‘géré’ par le personnel et les thérapeutes de l’hôpital, et ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut de toi. »

Edward hocha la tête d’un air suffisant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec précaution.

Bella plissa les yeux en le regardant.

« Edward, il faut que tu réalises que tu es la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Bella, et elle est terrifiée à l’idée que tu puisses te faire encore plus mal. Te perdre est sa plus grande crainte et elle a besoin de te ‘materner’ un peu. Elle a besoin de te dorloter et de montrer son amour pour toi. »

Bella opina en baissant les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Edward contempla sa tête baissée pendant un moment avant de prendre l’une de ses mains et de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Bébé, regarde-moi. » Bella le regarda avec hésitation. 

Edward marmonna son inquiétude quand il vit l’éclat des larmes dans ses yeux. « Je t’aime tellement pour prendre soin de moi, et je sais que je peux me blesser si je ne fais pas attention. La dernière chose que je veux faire est de me mettre en danger d’avoir à retourner à l’hôpital et d’être loin de toi. Tu dois me faire un peu confiance. Je te promets que je suis très prudent et que je vais te demander de m’aider. Je le fais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu m’aides à monter les escaliers la nuit si je suis trop fatigué. Tu m’aides avec mes exercices le matin et le soir. »

Bella hocha la tête et Edward sourit en tendant la main pour prendre sa joue en coupe. « Tu m’as aidé à ravoir une érection… » Le visage de Bella devint rouge vif. « Tu m’as aidé plus que quiconque ne le pourrait, Bébé. »

Bella lui sourit et tendit le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Paul observa l’échange avec un sourire satisfait.

« Alors, Bella, tu as rendu son ‘appétit’ à Edward ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha en avant pour couvrir son visage avec ses mains en pouffant de rire, faisant un signe affirmatif.

Paul gloussa. « C’est bien, Edward, mais tu sais que ça va prendre un long moment avant que tu puisses effectivement avoir à nouveau des ‘relations conjugales’ avec Bella, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward cessa de sourire et dévisagea Paul. « Qu’entends-tu par ‘un long moment’ ? »

Le thérapeute fronça les sourcils. « Ton chirurgien ne t’a-t-il pas donné d’explications à ce sujet ? »

Edward fit un geste évasif de la main. « Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je n’étais pas dans un état d’esprit pour discuter de sexe, Paul, je ne pouvais pas bander ! » S’emporta-t-il.

Bella mit sa main sur son bras. Paul fut amusé de voir comment Edward semblait se calmer à son tendre contact.

« Qu’est-ce que tu te rappelles au sujet de cette conversation, Edward ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il a parlé de semaines, je crois. Je n’ai pas vraiment écouté. Et toi, tu te souviens de ce qu’il a dit ? »

Bella réfléchit à leur visite au bureau du Dr Haymen. Elle était tellement stressée et heureuse d’être à la maison qu’elle n’avait pas écouté plus avant une fois que le médecin eut dit à Edward qu’il guérissait plus vite que la ‘normale.’

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, désolée. »

« Dr Kumar m’a dit d’écouter mon corps, mais de ne pas soulever de charges pesant plus de cinq kilos pendant six semaines, puis d’augmenter graduellement la charge jusqu’à dix kilos au bout de trois mois, alors j’estime que Bella et moi pouvons folâtrer pendant quelques semaines, et puis nous devrions être en mesure de ‘passer à l’action.’ »

Edward rétrécit les yeux en voyant l’expression compatissante de Paul.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il.

Paul soupira. « Edward, il faut que tu parles à ton chirurgien, et je veux dire que tu dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, et j’ajouterais sans délai. Tu vas devoir t’abstenir pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que quelques semaines. »

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Bella et de Paul fixés sur son dos.

Depuis que Bella avait commencé à l’aider avec son ‘problème’, il sentait sa verge remuer tous les matins, et bien qu’il fût content de ce nouveau développement, il souhaitait jouir dans la bouche ou dans la chatte de sa femme, mais il avait ressenti de la douleur au niveau de l’abdomen, dans la douche quand il avait été sur le point d’éjaculer, et chaque fois il avait fait marche arrière. 

La fatigue jouait aussi un rôle dans son rétablissement. Il dormait pendant au moins deux heures l’après-midi, parfois davantage lorsqu’il réussissait à convaincre Bella de s’allonger avec lui. Elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et parsemait son dos et ses épaules de petits baisers quand il se retournait et qu’elle se mettait en cuillère derrière lui.

Finalement Edward poussa un soupir d’exaspération. « D’accord ! Putain ! Je suis en train de devenir fou ! Il faut que je sorte d’ici ! »

Il se retourna et vit que Bella n’avait pas bronché.

Paul ne dit rien à Edward. L’expérience lui avait appris que les patients avaient besoin de temps pour rassembler leurs pensées avant de se confier.

Le regard d’Edward se posa sur Bella, puis sur Paul, puis de nouveau sur Bella. « J’ai juste besoin de me défouler, c’est tout. Je ne voulais rien insinuer avec ce commentaire, Bella. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je sais, mon Amour. Je comprends ta frustration jusqu’à un certain point ; il faut seulement que nous décidions comment nous allons nous débarrasser d’une partie de cette, euh… frustration, » conclut-elle avec un sourire et une délicieuse rougeur qui obligea Edward à rajuster son jeans encore une fois.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans heurt et Paul s’en alla juste après 15h.

Edward et Bella firent les exercices de respiration puis ils se couchèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée pour faire une sieste.

Edward se réveilla deux heures plus tard et s’étira prudemment. Il avait appris à faire les choses lentement au réveil et à donner à son corps du temps pour s’adapter. 

Bella se détacha de son dos et fredonna contre sa peau nue, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Edward.

« Isabella, veux-tu toujours jouer ce soir ? » La voix rocailleuse d’Edward fit sourire Bella contre sa peau chaude et veloutée.

« Hmm, oui s’il vous plaît. »

Edward se tourna et s’assit. Il regarda sous son bras et vit Bella qui le fixait avec un sourire ensommeillé sur le visage.

« Bien. Je veux que tu ailles prendre ta douche et que tu tresses tes cheveux. Quand tu auras terminé, je veux que tu te rendes dans ta chambre, où j’aurai déposé une tenue sur ton lit pour toi. »

« Maintenant ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Tout de suite, s’il te plaît. Ne me questionne pas, Isabella. Je suis encore capable d’administrer des punitions, comme tu vas le découvrir si tu te montres récalcitrante. »

Bella se leva du lit, manquant de trébucher en se dirigeant vers le dressing. Avant d’aller à l’intérieur, elle se tourna vers Edward avec un petit sourire. « Est-ce que dix minutes feront l’affaire ? Il faut que je me rase ; je ne suis pas allée au salon de beauté cette semaine. »

Edward plissa les yeux. « Je vais faire une inspection approfondie, alors tu as intérêt à prendre cinq minutes de plus. Je ne serai pas clément envers toi. »

Bella acquiesça et pencha la tête pour dissimuler son sourire béat.

La Voix était sortie pour jouer !

Edward secoua la tête en regardant Bella disparaître en balançant les hanches de manière exagérée. 

Diablesse !

Il se leva et alla à son placard. Alice l’avait grandement aidé étant donné qu’elle et Jasper s’adaptaient eux aussi à une vie temporairement dépourvue de relations sexuelles.

Quand il avait parlé à son beau-frère plus tôt dans la semaine, Jasper lui avait énuméré quelques idées proposées par Garrett, qui permettraient aux deux hommes de concentrer leur attention sur leurs soumises et qui les aideraient à pratiquer leurs propres retenue et self-control tout en tirant le maximum de potentiel des filles.

Edward avait pensé à une courte scène pour la fin de la soirée, mais d’ici là, Bella allait être occupée ! Il voulait que cette séance soit centrée sur elle, et il voulait établir une connexion avec elle à un autre niveau.

Il sortit la première des tenues qu’Alice et Kate avaient apportées pour Bella. Il ricana ; elle allait la détester ! 

Bella entra dans sa chambre et vit qu’Edward avait tenu parole et qu’un sac de vêtements trônait sur son lit. 

Elle ouvrit le sac et écarquilla les yeux, regardant fixement la tenue.

Elle était d’un violet criard et complètement transparente ! Bella fit glisser le long négligé par-dessus sa tête pour l’enfiler.

C’était un baby doll pleine longueur, avec une ouverture sous les seins qui tombait jusqu’au sol. Bella baissa les yeux sur le sac, confuse. Il y avait un autre morceau de tissu violet à l’intérieur de celui-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes à tourner et à retourner le bout de tissu carré de tous les côtés, elle soupira de frustration et le remit dans le sac dans un geste brusque.

C’est une blague ou quoi ?

Elle sentit des picotements le long de son épine dorsale et se retourna vivement pour voir Edward appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire amusé plaqué sur son beau visage.

« As-tu un problème, Isabella ? Je t’ai donné du temps en extra et tu es quand même en retard. »

Sa voix était profonde, et Bella aurait voulu fondre en une flaque d’eau sur le plancher.

Elle baissa la tête en se plaçant dans sa position d’inspection debout tout en combattant la rougeur qu’elle sentait chauffer son visage.

« Oui, je veux dire non, euh, c’est-à-dire, oui, Monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se poussa hors du cadre de la porte et vint la rejoindre.

Bella déglutit bruyamment à la vue de ses pieds nus… T’es foutrement dérangée !

« Oui ou non, Isabella ? » Sa voix montrait son amusement face à son évidente nervosité.

« Euh, oui Monsieur, j’ai un problème avec la, euh… tenue ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec – cette… cette chose, » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Edward renifla en se penchant et ramassa la ‘chose’. 

Il la tint dans une main, et de son autre main il inclina le menton de Bella vers le haut jusqu’à ce que ses yeux agrandis rencontrent son regard amusé. 

« Ce que tu portes est une variation sur un costume d’esclave, ou si tu préfères, une tenue de harem. Et ceci est ma version du niqab, est-ce que tu sais ce que c’est ? »

Bella hocha la tête, mais en voyant Edward relever un sourcil, elle répondit verbalement. « Oui, Monsieur. » 

Edward acquiesça. « Bien, alors maintenant tu sais que l’élastique va autour de ta tête et que le tissu doit couvrir ton nez et ta bouche. Je m’attends à ce que tu te comportes comme une véritable concubine pour moi, Isabella. Tu ne parleras pas, et tu ne bougeras pas à moins que je ne t’en donne l’ordre, c’est compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je m’attends à ce que tu sois dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes pour préparer le dîner. Je vais manger dans la salle de détente ce soir et tu vas manger sur le plancher à côté de moi. Cinq minutes, Isabella, » dit Edward avant de lui tendre le ‘niqab’ et de sortir de la pièce. 

Bella se précipita à la salle de bain et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre le voile sur son visage.

Elle était contente d’avoir appliqué un peu plus de maquillage que d’habitude, et elle s’empressa de souligner son regard avec de l’eye-liner, de la manière qu’elle imaginait que les femmes dans un harem l’auraient fait pour rehausser leur beauté sans trop en révéler.

Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva à la cuisine seulement quelques secondes avant d’entendre le pas d’Edward alors qu’il entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

« Isabella, viens t’agenouiller devant moi, beauté. »

Bella tomba à genoux devant lui, et pour une raison quelconque elle joignit les mains derrière elle, dans le creux de son dos. 

Edward baissa les yeux sur elle et fut presque accablé par l’émotion à la vue de Bella à genoux dans la parfaite pose de soumission. Il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à ça ! Tant qu’un souffle de vie l’habiterait, il éprouverait toujours un désir ardent d’être son Maître. 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Isabella, regarde-moi. »

Bella sentit son estomac se contracter en regardant son Maître à travers ses cils.

« Tu es l’air que je respire, Isabella Cullen. Tout ce que je suis est tellement mieux et tellement intensifié avec toi. Tu t’es engagée à m’avoir comme Maître ; est-ce toujours ton désir ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, et Bella faillit pleurer à l’amour et à l’autorité dans sa voix.

« Monsieur, avec tout ce que j’ai en moi, je me soumets à vous avec amour et respect, » murmura Bella.

Elle laissa ses yeux communiquer ce que sa bouche n’était pas autorisée à dire. Tout l’amour et le désir qu’elle éprouvait pour son Maître brillaient dans ses iris.

Edward lui sourit. « Dans ce cas penche la tête, ma beauté, et accepte le collier que j’utilise pour symboliser que tu n’appartiens qu’à moi. »

Bella pencha la tête une fois de plus et sentit son cœur manquer un battement au contact du lourd pendentif métallique en forme de cœur qu’Edward était en train de lui mettre autour du cou.

Elle se prosterna aux pieds de son Maître et déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de chacun d’eux avant de se redresser à nouveau.

« Étant donné que j’ai créé un thème Moyen-Oriental pour la soirée, je pense que tu devrais nous cuisiner un repas de cette région du globe. Je m’attends à ce que le repas soit placé sur la table basse dans la salle de détente, et tu dois être à genoux devant la porte dans une heure. Tu n’as pas besoin de venir me chercher, je serai à l’heure. Je suggère que tu te magnes, tu ne veux pas être en retard ce soir. »

Bella ne bougea pas de sa position avant d’avoir entendu Edward quitter la pièce.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, elle s’empressa d’aller chercher son livre de cuisine Les Classiques De La Cuisine Du Moyen-Orient.

Edward s’installa dans son bureau pour parler à Aro.

« Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, mon jeune ami. »

« Je vais beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que tu m’as vu. »

Edward entendit Aro inspirer brusquement.

« Tu m’as flanqué une trouille de tous les diables ! Ma Lucia n’a pas arrêté de pleurer tant que nous ne t’avons pas vu de nos propres yeux ! »

« Merci d’avoir pris les choses en main, Aro ; tu es allé bien au-delà de ce qui était exigé de toi pendant cette crise. » 

« Je t’en prie, Edward ! Je te l’ai dit, tu es bien plus qu’un simple client, et Felix mériterait d’être jeté en prison pour ce qu’il a fait ! Intervenir était le moins que je puisse faire pour toi. Écoute, j’ai pris la liberté d’ajouter quelques rendez-vous à ton emploi du temps afin que tu rencontres certaines de mes connaissances qui te conviendraient parfaitement en tant qu’agents publicitaires. Bien entendu je vais les accompagner et rester à l’hôtel. »

Edward eut vite fait de l’interrompre. « C’est ridicule ! Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas chez nous ? Amène Lucia avec toi et venez pour quelques jours. Nous apprécierions la compagnie, alors s’il te plaît, dis-moi que vous viendrez. »

Aro gloussa dans le téléphone. « Tu t’ennuies déjà à mourir ? »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « T’as pas idée ! Allons, Aro, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. »

Aro ne put s’empêcher de rire carrément. « Tu as absolument raison, et c’est parce que j’ai toujours des jets privés, des escortes policières et des hélicoptères à ma disposition ! » Rétorqua-t-il d’un ton moqueur. 

Edward rit de plus belle. « Aïe ! Merde, arrête de me faire rire, ça fait encore mal ! »

« Laisse-moi parler à ma charmante épouse, et de ton côté parle à la tienne ; Nous ne voudrions pas débarquer chez vous sans sa bénédiction ! Dieu sait qu’il doit être épouvantablement difficile de vivre avec toi quand tu n’es pas en possession de tous tes moyens ! » 

« Si tu savais ! Bella a été incroyable à travers tout ça, et j’étais un parfait connard avec elle au début, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je vais voir Felix et Heidi lundi matin. Je leur ai envoyé un email et je leur ai demandé de prendre le premier vol pour venir ici. Comme tu le sais, je ne leur ai pas reparlé depuis le drame. Mon père et notre avocat leur ont envoyé un communiqué à être diffusé après la fusillade, et Sarah Marguerite filtre nos appels. Après ce que Brian m’a dit au sujet de Felix et le compte rendu des autres membres du personnel de sécurité et de Comic-con, je vais l’écorcher vif quand je vais le voir ! Et ensuite je vais le congédier ! »

« Je te passerai un coup de fil durant le week-end, Edward, mais si Lucia dit oui et que Bella est d’accord, nous prendrons un vol mardi et repartirons jeudi matin. »

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir et Edward regarda sa montre.

Les délicieux fumets qui émanaient de la cuisine le firent saliver. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait parié que Bella serait capable de relever un défi-surprise comme celui qu’il venait de lui lancer, et il avait eu raison ! 

Il restait encore quelques minutes, et Edward en profita pour aller vérifier la salle de détente. 

Reggie et Brian l’avaient aidé à transformer la pièce afin de lui donner l’apparence de l’intérieur d’une tente arabe. Ils avaient enlevé les canapés et les chaises du chemin et les avaient remplacés par des tapis orientaux, des matelas pour se prélasser et des petits tabourets. 

Un narguilé trônait dans un coin avec quelques fougères en pot qu’Edward reconnut provenir de la terrasse.

Il se dirigea vers une pile de coussins et de matelas et s’installa avec précaution sur l’un de ceux-ci en prenant appui sur deux gros coussins.

Il entendit un halètement alors que Bella se tenait juste devant la porte avec un plateau d’amuse-gueules.

Edward ne dit rien et Bella sembla retrouver sa concentration en pénétrant dans la pièce, allant soigneusement déposer divers petits plats et petits bols sur la table basse.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle quitta la pièce en prétendant ne pas avoir remarqué la présence d’Edward.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau avec une carafe et des petits verres.

Elle les déposa et quitta de nouveau la pièce.

La troisième fois, Bella n’entra pas dans la salle de détente, se contentant plutôt de s’agenouiller à l’extérieur de celle-ci.

Edward l’observa pendant quelques minutes. Sa verge se mit au garde-à-vous alors qu’il fixait ses seins satinés et l’ombre de sa chatte épilée. Il avait l’eau à la bouche à la pensée de goûter ce fruit alléchant.

Plus tard, se promit-il silencieusement, plus tard.

« Tu peux entrer, Isabella. »

Bella rampa dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l’endroit où Edward se prélassait. Elle se baissa et appuya de nouveau ses lèvres sur ses pieds.

« Tu peux commencer à me nourrir. »

Si Bella fut décontenancée par les instructions d’Edward, elle n’en montra rien. Au lieu de cela, elle lui prépara une assiette avec un assortiment des mets.

Ne disposant que d’une heure pour faire le dîner, elle avait été reconnaissante envers Sarah quand elle avait ouvert le réfrigérateur et découvert que la gouvernante était au courant de leur repas spécial et qu’elle était allée au merveilleux Delicatessen Méditerranéen en ville pour dénicher les aliments dont Bella allait avoir besoin. Il y avait des petites barquettes méticuleusement étiquetées pour en indiquer le contenu : assortiment de trempettes, salades et hors-d’œuvre. Parmi les trempettes on retrouvait de l’houmous et du tzatziki. Il y avait du riz jaune au safran, des feuilles de vigne farcies, du riz aux lentilles ainsi que des cubes d’agneau et du poisson frais. 

Bella avait préparé des brochettes d’agneau miniatures pendant qu’elle faisait griller le poisson, qu’elle avait ensuite coupé en filets puis mis dans un bol. Elle avait fait chauffer les mini-pains pita, qu’elle allait servir avec du dukkah, un mélange de graines, de noix et d’épices du Moyen-Orient et des petits bols d’huile d’olive et de vinaigre balsamique. 

Elle utilisa ses doigts pour nourrir Edward, comme il était coutumier de le faire dans ces régions, et lui donna des morceaux de poisson, de la viande, et des salades, le tout disposé au creux de petites bouchées de pain pita.

À intervalles réguliers, elle offrait à Edward des gorgées de thé glacé ou d’eau. Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, il se redressa et se déplaça pour s’asseoir plus près de la table. Il prépara son propre plat de nourriture et intima à Bella de baisser son voile afin qu’elle aussi puisse manger quelques-unes des succulentes bouchées. 

Ils se mordillèrent et se léchèrent les doigts l’un l’autre, devenant plus excités avec chaque minute qui passait.

Les doigts de Bella tremblèrent tandis qu’elle fourrait un raisin dans la bouche d’Edward, et il les captura avec sa langue et ses dents, en mordillant les bouts tout en léchant le jus du fruit écrasé. 

Ses yeux s’ancrèrent dans ceux de Bella. Il vit que son regard était fixé sur sa bouche tandis qu’il suçait le bout de ses doigts.

Il pouvait voir que sa respiration était plus rapide, sa poitrine montant et descendant langoureusement alors qu’elle léchait ses lèvres charnues. 

Edward ouvrit la bouche et Bella en sortit doucement ses doigts.

Il pouvait sentir son excitation, et lorsqu’il baissa le regard, il vit qu’elle frottait ses cuisses ensemble.

Sa main atterrit lourdement sur la cuisse de Bella. Elle s’immobilisa immédiatement et son visage s’empourpra.

Edward secoua la tête et rétrécit les yeux en signe de mise en garde. « Tu n’as pas eu la permission de te donner du plaisir, Esclave ! Oses-tu me défier ? »

Bella se leva sur ses genoux et écarta ses cuisses. Elle baissa timidement le menton et les yeux. 

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Non, Maître, je ne souhaite pas vous défier, » souffla-t-elle.

« Es-tu proche de jouir, Isabella ? »

« Non, euh, ou-oui, Maître, » avoua Bella à contrecœur. 

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux. Ceux d’Edward étaient noirs et elle songea qu’il avait l’air surnaturel dans l’éclairage tamisé.

« Je ne vais pas tolérer les mensonges, Esclave. Alors, est-ce un oui ou un non ? » Aboya Edward, faisant légèrement sursauter sa soumise.

« Oui, Maître, j’étais sur le point de jouir, mais tout est sous contrôle à présent, » répondit-elle.

Edward laissa le silence s’étirer quelques minutes avant de lui adresser un bref signe de tête.

« Garde les jambes ouvertes, et sache qu’actuellement tu as perdu le privilège de nourrir ton Maître. » 

Il regarda Bella hocher la tête en mordant sa lèvre, ses yeux se remplissant de tristesse.

« Tu ne peux pas me toucher de quelque manière que ce soit. Si tu me touches, il y aura des conséquences pires, est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu peux répondre. »

« Oui, Maître, je ne vous toucherai pas. »

« Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Très bien. Maintenant retire ta tenue. »

Bella sourcilla pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se lever et de s’empresser d’ôter le négligé translucide, puis elle se remit à genoux.

« En position d’inspection, Esclave. »

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, jambes écartées à la largeur de ses épaules, ses gros orteils se touchant. Ses mains étaient jointes derrière son dos et sa tête était inclinée vers le bas.

Les yeux voraces d’Edward contemplèrent ses grandes lèvres et l’éclat luisant du nectar qui ruisselait de sa chatte.

Son érection palpita douloureusement.

Putain d’enfer.

« Les épaules en arrière, Isabella. Je veux que tu pousses tes nichons vers l’avant. Offre-moi ces exquis tétons pour mon plaisir ! »

Bella projeta sa poitrine vers l’avant en cambrant le dos et se redressa tout en relaxant ses épaules comme elle l’avait appris.

Edward trempa deux doigts dans le mélange de yaourt et de concombre finement tranché. Il les leva et étala la mixture sur le mamelon droit de Bella. 

« Oh ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Edward tendit son autre main et pinça vigoureusement le sein gauche de Bella.

« Silence ! »

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour rester silencieuse et Edward continua.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux tandis qu’il approchait ses lèvres du bout de son sein et en léchait légèrement la concoction avant de prendre le téton dans sa bouche, le nettoyant avec sa langue puis le suçant avec ardeur.

Simultanément, il pétrit et massa son autre mamelon, mettant juste assez de pression en comprimant et en pinçant le téton, si bien que Bella sentit ses sécrétions couler le long de ses jambes.

Edward leva la tête et entendit Bella gémir à la perte du contact de sa bouche.

« Isabella ! Cesse de faire du bruit ! Tiens, laisse-moi te donner quelque chose pour te garder silencieuse… » Sa voix s’estompa alors qu’il soulevait un des coussins et trouvait sa planque de jouets qu’il avait descendus plus tôt. 

Il sortit un petit bâillon en forme de phallus. « Ouvre la bouche. »

Bella obéit immédiatement. Edward regarda ses lèvres se fermer autour du symbole phallique et il sentit une montée de jalousie en la voyant commencer à le sucer comme s’il s’agissait de sa verge.

« Garde ça dans ta bouche, » marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à son repas.

Il tartina un peu de trempette aux pois chiches sur l’autre sein de Bella, ainsi que sur son ventre. Il s’amusa à mettre une olive dans son nombril, laissant son doigt traîner sur son pubis. L’estomac de Bella ondula alors qu’il frottait gentiment la peau lisse et satinée, mais sinon elle demeura immobile.

Edward grimaça légèrement en essayant de se pencher sur son corps. Il se redressa et poussa un soupir de frustration. Il prit l’olive et la fourra dans sa bouche, révisant son plan. 

« Tu peux te détendre, Isabella. Je veux que tu t’asseyes sur ce matelas et que tu t’allonges sur ces gros coussins. Je veux que tu écartes grand les jambes pour moi et que tu étires tes bras sur les côtés. Continue de sucer cette bite, ok ? Si tu la laisses tomber de ta bouche, je vais te l’attacher sur la tête lors de notre prochaine soirée de jeu. »

Bella avait l’impression d’être en feu. Chaque endroit qu’Edward touchait la faisait frémir. C’était comme si des fils invisibles tenus dans les mains de son Maître contrôlaient tout son être.

Elle ferma les yeux en s’allongeant sur les coussins. Elle pouvait sentir sa salive couler sur son menton tandis qu’elle suçait le petit godemiché. Le bâillon n’avait aucun goût, mais Bella n’aimait pas l’avoir dans sa bouche. Il n’y avait qu’une verge qu’elle voulait dans sa bouche, et c’était celle de son Maître.

Edward rapprocha la table basse de l’endroit où Bella était étendue et se déplaça pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il, et Bella ouvrit vivement les yeux. Les yeux d’Edward étaient presque noirs alors qu’il contemplait le corps magnifique de sa femme étalé pour son plaisir.

Il se pencha sur ses seins et entreprit de lécher la purée de pois chiches de sa poitrine et de son torse, une main caressant doucement sa joue. Son membre viril devint incroyablement dur alors qu’il sentait les muscles faciaux de Bella se mouvoir en suçant le faux pénis.

Il leva la tête et la foudroya du regard.

« Prends-tu du plaisir à ce que tu fais, Isabella ? Aimes-tu sucer des bites ? »

Bella acquiesça avec hésitation.

« Je vois, alors est-ce que cette bite est meilleure à sucer que la mienne ? Hmm ? »

Bella secoua la tête avec ferveur.

Edward renifla. « Je pense que tu mens et que tu aimes cet ersatz de queue plus que la vraie. Je pense que tu as envie de baiser cette queue. N’est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis elle opina, continuant de le dévisager.

Le sourire taquin d’Edward disparut instantanément. La ligne dure de sa bouche et la contraction de sa mâchoire disaient à Bella qu’il n’était pas du tout satisfait de sa réponse.

« Eh bien tu ne vas pas baiser cette bite, ni aucune autre, à moins que je te dise de le faire, n’est-il pas vrai, Esclave ? »

Bella ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait voir qu’Edward était sur la corde raide, et si elle le provoquait de quelque façon que ce soit, il allait exploser. Elle comprenait qu’il se sentait frustré sexuellement, mais là encore, elle aussi !

Toute la semaine elle avait stimulé Edward et il lui avait rendu la pareille, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait trouvé de soulagement, et il y avait tellement longtemps que Bella ne s’était pas masturbée qu’elle n’était même pas sûre qu’elle se rappelait encore quoi faire ! Elle avait été tentée à plusieurs occasions de se donner du plaisir dans la douche, et une fois elle avait même envisagé d’aller voler quelques jouets dans la salle de jeux pour s’aider, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à faire un truc aussi égoïste. Par conséquent, elle fit ce qu’elle était certaine que toute ‘bonne’ soumise aurait fait à sa place : elle ignora ses propres besoins patents et se concentra sur son Maître.

Edward pouvait voir que Bella avait l’esprit embrouillé, et pour la ramener à l’instant présent il se pencha et embrassa doucement son épaule.

Il savait qu’elle était lasse de son humeur volatile et il pouvait voir qu’il l’avait perturbée avec ses paroles cassantes.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, sa langue lapant la veine qui pulsait dans son cou.

Bella fredonna son appréciation et Edward sourit en frottant son nez sur la zone sensible derrière son oreille. Il pouvait sentir l’électricité voyager à travers le corps de Bella. Par curiosité, il déplaça sa bouche vers le bas, sur son mamelon qui était dur comme un caillou. Incapable de s’en empêcher, il lécha le bourgeon rouge foncé, puis le pinça.

Le corps de Bella commença à trembler d’anticipation.

« Je vais te faire jouir et crier de plaisir, Fillette, » dit-il en soufflant sur la chair plissée de son téton.

« Je vais te baiser encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies d’arrêter, et tout de suite après tu vas me supplier de ne jamais arrêter. »

Edward se déplaça de nouveau pour embrasser l’abdomen et le nombril de Bella. Il frotta sa joue contre sa peau soyeuse. 

« Ta peau est orgasmique. Tu es si douce, si belle. »

Bella récitait frénétiquement les capitales et les pays pour essayer de se distraire. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle était si proche de perdre le contrôle sans qu’Edward ne l’ait touchée.

« Voici mon trésor. Si jolie ! Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, mon Amour. Je peux voir que ta petite chatte quémande quelque chose, hmmm. Tu veux quelque chose à l’intérieur de toi, n’est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je baise ta jolie minette, Fillette. Hmmm ? Retire ce gode de ta bouche, ma belle esclave, et dis à ton Maître ce que tu veux. » Bella était en feu. Elle flottait, à la fois déchirée, attachée, et libre.

Sa main tremblante sortit lentement le faux pénis de sa bouche. Elle essuya sa salive du revers de la main.

« Tout ce qui vous plaira, Maître ? » Répondit Bella après avoir massé légèrement sa mâchoire.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à déposer le bâillon, Edward tourna la tête et la stoppa.

« Donne-le moi. »

La bouche encore entrouverte, Bella tendit le bâillon à Edward avec précaution.

Edward lui sourit en se redressant et il ramena le sac qui contenait ses accessoires vers lui. Il sortit le désinfectant et vaporisa le pénis avant de verser de l’eau chaude d’une bouteille thermos dans un bol, rinçant le gode et l’essuyant avec une serviette moelleuse.

« Nous ne voudrions pas que tu aies une infection, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Bella n’avait pas détaché ses yeux d’Edward. Elle était un peu déçue qu’il utilise un si petit godemiché sur elle, mais elle se dit qu’à cheval donné on ne devait pas regarder la bride, et qu’elle devait être reconnaissante qu’il soit même prêt à lui donner du plaisir.

Edward se déplaça pour s’allonger entre les jambes écartées de Bella. Il fit courir une main en haut de sa jambe tandis que l’autre tenait le petit jouet. Il déposa de petits baisers à l’intérieur de ses cuisses avant de gentiment souffler sur ses petites lèvres offertes à lui.

« Si jolie ! » Dit-il encore une fois en pressant le bout du petit gode contre le capuchon de son clitoris.

Bella faillit hurler mais elle réussit à mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts et désespérés.

« Ça va, Esclave, je veux t’entendre maintenant. Tu peux crier, geindre, psalmodier, tu peux faire n’importe quoi, mais tu ne peux pas jouir avant que je ne t’en donne la permission, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Ou-oui, Maître, » haleta-t-elle.

Edward tourna son attention vers le petit phallus glissant entre les lèvres de sa chatte et se faisant enrober d’une quantité copieuse de pré-foutre.

« Putain, putain, oh putain, tellement bon, n’arrêtez pas s’il vous plaît, je vous en prie, n’arrêtez pas de me toucher – PUUUUTAIIIIN ! » Bella cambra le dos alors qu’Edward titillait l’entrée de son vagin.

Il bougea le faux pénis dans la raie de ses fesses, qui était inondée de jus elle aussi, et quand il commença à appuyer l’extrémité du jouet contre son anus, Bella comprit enfin ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Faites ça ! Baisez mon cul, Maître ! »

Edward se rendit compte que trop de stimulation dans cette zone la ferait jouir immédiatement et il ne voulait pas qu’elle échoue.

Il voulait la récompenser pour lui être si fidèle. Avec cette pensée en tête, il poussa le petit jouet dans son rectum jusqu’à ce que la base soit parfaitement ajustée entre ses fesses.

Il regarda le visage cramoisi de Bella. Elle avait l’air d’être sur le point d’exploser en mille morceaux.

« Jouis autant que tu veux, mon Esclave, » murmura-t-il en penchant son visage sur son sexe, et dans un souffle il ferma ses lèvres sur son clitoris et commença à le sucer avec force.

Trois doigts de sa main droite s’introduisirent dans la fente de Bella, pendant qu’il orientait son pouce pour appuyer sur la verge factice dans son cul tout en commençant à remuer ses doigts.

Bella poussa un cri en jouissant, son jus s’écoulant sur la main, le bras et le torse d’Edward. 

Il mordit l’intérieur de sa cuisse avec espièglerie avant d’entreprendre de lécher son nectar.

« Fais-le encore, » grogna-t-il en suçant et en aspirant sa suave essence.

Bella se sentit de nouveau entraînée dans une spirale hors de contrôle et elle empoigna ses cheveux par la racine en arquant le dos et en criant de plus belle alors qu’un second, puis un troisième orgasme se déchaînait dans son corps. 

Bella était couverte de sueur ; Edward était couvert de sueur et du foutre de Bella. L’odeur du sexe embaumait la pièce.

La mâchoire d’Edward était douloureuse, et son jeans était trempé à l’entrejambe car son liquide pré-éjaculatoire avait suinté abondamment à travers le denim.

Il avait une crampe dans le cou et dans la main, et son côté commençait à être douloureux à force d’être dans la même position pendant si longtemps.

« Un de plus… » Murmura-t-il en effleurant sa fente avec son nez. 

« Non ! Je vous en prie, Maître, assez, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas bouger. Je n’ai plus rien à vous donner ! S’il vous plaît ! » Lança Bella d’une voix laborieuse en demandant grâce.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l’horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu’il était presque 22h !

Quatre heures ! Elle avait eu six orgasmes en quatre heures.

Edward essuya sa bouche et son visage avec un linge humide avant de s’asseoir et de s’étirer.

Ses paupières lourdes cachaient le regard malicieux dans ses yeux.

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi, Esclave. Ma langue a besoin de repos, mais tu vas jouir une fois de plus ! » 

Bella secoua la tête en le regardant. « Je ne peux pas ! Je vous le dis, Maître, vous ne serez pas capable de me procurer un autre orgasme ! »

Edward plissa les yeux. 

« J’aime les défis. D’accord, Fillette, tu luttes contre le prochain, et nous verrons bien qui va gagner ! »

Bella secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu’elle savait que son corps n’avait plus rien à donner.

Le petit ersatz de pénis avait été retiré il y avait déjà un moment de ça, et Bella se détendit en sentant le sommeil la rattraper.

Soudain, un bruit retentit qui la fit vivement rouvrir les yeux, et les multiples languettes lubrifiées du Sqweeler furent pressées contre son clitoris gonflé.

La tête de Bella décolla des coussins et elle fixa Edward avec stupéfaction et horreur alors que le jouet diabolique commençait à attiser quelque chose au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« MAÎTRE ! CE N’EST PAS JUSTE ! » S’écria-t-elle.

Les yeux d’Edward devinrent de minces fentes, et en appuyant sur le bouton, le mouvement de rotation des nombreuses languettes se fit plus rapide.

« Oh ! PUTAIN ! NOOOON, OH PUTAIN ! »

Edward s’installa bien confortablement, et pendant les sept minutes qui suivirent, il savoura le doux supplice infligé à Bella. C’est tout ce qu’il fallut à celle-ci pour le gratifier de deux orgasmes supplémentaires. 

Finalement, il s’éloigna d’elle. Il la regarda pleurer et rire, couverte de sueur, de larmes, et de son propre foutre.

« Laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras, Isabella, » dit-il, et Bella se déplaça pour qu’il puisse s’allonger à côté d’elle. 

Il la prit dans ses bras et il les recouvrit tous les deux avec un plaid en laine duveteuse.

« Reposons-nous pendant quelques heures, je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment. »

Bella acquiesça. « Merci, Maître. »

 

À suivre…


	132. Chapitre 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après les événements tragiques de Comicon, Edward se voit dans l'obligation de flanquer son agent publicitaire à la porte.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 132

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Edward se réveilla et tenta de bouger, mais il réalisa qu’il était épinglé sur le mince matelas par le corps chaud de Bella affalé sur sa poitrine, et par l’une de ses jambes recourbée sur ses hanches.

« Isabella ? Réveille-toi mon Amour. Il faut que nous bougions, » murmura-t-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

Bella gémit doucement dans son sommeil, mais elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage.

Sa natte s’était défaite il y avait déjà plusieurs heures, et sa chevelure tombait sur ses épaules dans toute sa splendeur sauvage.

« Allez-vous bien, Maître ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Dois-je vous aider à vous relever ? » Demanda-t-elle, instantanément éveillée et alerte à ses besoins.

Edward la calma avant de s’éloigner d’elle, roulant pour se remettre en position assise. Il se leva et lui sourit. « Jamais tu n’as été plus belle à mes yeux, » murmura-t-il. 

Bella renifla. « Vous êtes fou, Maître. »

« Un jour tu comprendras ce que je vois quand je te regarde comme ça. C’est inscrit sur ton visage que je t’ai possédée. Ça te va bien, » répliqua Edward.

Il lui tendit sa main. « Viens, il faut te mettre dans le jacuzzi, ensuite dans une douche chaude, et puis au lit ! »

Bella gémit mais roula sur le ventre et se leva sur ses genoux.

Elle se pencha impulsivement et embrassa les pieds d’Edward. Elle se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous ai-je satisfait, Maître ? »

L’expression d’Edward s’adoucit et se fit tendre et aimante tandis qu’il passait ses doigts à travers les longues mèches ondulées de Bella.

« Isabella, tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes. Tu m’as contenté tellement plus que je ne le pensais possible. »

Bella sourit, mais son sourire s’étiola quand les doigts d’Edward se déplacèrent vers son collier.

« Déjà ? » S’enquit-elle avec tristesse.

Edward acquiesça. « Je te promets que tu le porteras plus longtemps la prochaine fois, d’accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comme vous voulez, Maître, » dit-elle posément.

Edward lui retira le pendentif et le rangea dans sa poche avant que Bella ne prenne sa main pour se remettre debout.

Il l’envoya à l’étage pour se plonger dans le bain à remous qu’il avait préparé des heures à l’avance. Heureusement, il savait comment régler la température de l’eau afin que celle-ci ne soit pas trop chaude et qu’ils puissent profiter pleinement de leur baignade pour se détendre et se délasser sans se vider de ce qu’il leur restait d’énergie.

Bella versa une quantité généreuse d’huiles naturelles dans le bain à remous et remonta ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête avant de grimper dans le jacuzzi et de mettre les jets en marche.

Edward entra dans la pièce et déposa deux verres de vin remplis de glaçons et du chardonnay gouleyant que Bella et lui avaient acheté sur le chemin de retour de Napa.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé.

« Hey. »

Edward sourit et grimpa dans la baignoire avec précaution.

Il tira les pieds de Bella de chaque côté de ses hanches et il étendit ses jambes le long de celles de Bella.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

Bella émit un bourdonnement en fourrant un cube de glace dans sa bouche.

« Ça va, ta mâchoire ? » S’enquit Edward.

Elle hocha la tête et suçota son glaçon avant de répondre. « Ouais, puisqu’on en parle, je n’aime pas sucer des fausses bites, Bébé. J’ai réalisé ça ce soir, alors s’il te plaît, pouvons-nous sauter cette étape la prochaine fois ? »

Edward gloussa en voyant Bella plisser le nez. Elle était si foutrement mignonne !

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu n’as pas aimé ? » Poursuivit Edward en soulevant une des jambes de Bella, passant une éponge de mer de ses orteils jusqu’à l’apex de ses cuisses. 

Bella lui sourit en se penchant en avant et embrassa son gros orteil.

« J’ai aimé tout le reste ! Putain, tu m’as fait jouir tellement de fois que je pensais que j’allais m’évanouir d’un trop plein d’orgasmes ! C’était carrément de la sur-stimulation ! Comment diable as-tu su que le Sqweeler allait me renvoyer dans la stratosphère encore une fois ? » Interrogea-t-elle en caressant les jambes et les genoux d’Edward.

Celui-ci gémit alors qu’elle prenait sa verge à moitié en érection dans la paume de ses mains.

Il lui adressa un sourire diabolique. « Tu as aimé ça, hein ? »

Bella opina. « Mais bordel, mon clitoris est tellement sensible ! Je ne pense pas que je vais être en mesure de porter une petite culotte demain ! »

Edward fit une moue théâtrale. « Ma pauvre ! Je ne peux même pas avoir un orgasme, et toi tu te plains parce que tu en as eu huit en une soirée ! »

Bella resta bouche bée. « HUIT ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Edward sourit comme un idiot. « Huit ! Alors aie un peu de compassion pour ma pauvre langue ! »

Bella roucoula en se redressant entre les jambes d’Edward de manière à ce qu’ils se touchent presque. « Aaah ! Viens ici, Bébé. Laisse-moi faire un bisou sur le bobo… »

Elle prit le visage d’Edward entre ses mains et le tint immobile, embrassant gentiment sa bouche avant de pousser le bout de sa langue à l’intérieur pour caresser la sienne. 

« Bella… » Grogna Edward en l’attirant contre sa poitrine. Il approfondit le baiser, sentant les seins de Bella frôler son torse. Sa chaleur nichée contre lui le faisait bander.

« Putain, Bébé, il faut qu’on arrête ! Merde ! C’est en train de me tuer ! » Protesta-t-il en pressant son visage dans le cou de Bella.

Elle mit ses bras autour des épaules de son mari. « Sssh, sssh, Edward. Allez, va, on peut le faire. » Elle recula pour à peine le toucher. « Écoute, nous n’avons pas à jouer pour le moment si c’est trop difficile pour toi. En fait, je crois que pendant un certain temps nous devrions opter pour des activités qui conviennent à tous les groupes d’âge, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ouais, c’est ça, » poursuivit-elle d’un ton cajoleur, s’enthousiasmant à l’idée alors qu’Edward commençait à émettre des bruits de protestation. « Allez, ce sera comme un défi, comme ‘Survivor’ ou quelque chose du genre. On pourrait appeler ça – euh, un truc comme… Sex-vivor ! Qu’en penses-tu ? On voit ce qu’on peut faire d’amusant sans sexe, et on peut quand même passer du temps en tant que Dom et soumise, sauf que ça ne peut pas impliquer de sextoys ou de gratification sexuelle – du moins pendant un certain temps et – quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant Edward secouer la tête et commencer à rire.

« Bella, Trésor, je t’aime et je veux faire ton bonheur, mais tu viens d’avoir huit – je dis bien huit… » Il brandit huit doigts, « … orgasmes. Comment diable vas-tu pouvoir t’en priver ? Et pourquoi le ferais-tu ? On m’a tiré dessus, pas sur toi, et ce sont mes couilles qui sont bleues ! » Conclut-il avec un sourire suffisant que Bella aurait voulu faire disparaître avec une gifle.

Elle le fixa en rétrécissant les yeux. « Qu’es-tu en train de dire, au juste ? Que je suis une espèce d’obsédée sexuelle qui ne peut pas se passer de la chose ? »

Elle termina son verre de vin et se leva, secouant la tête. « C’est tellement typique de ta part ! Tu penses que parce que je suis une femme, et soi-disant le ‘sexe faible’… » Elle recourba les doigts pour mettre les mots entre guillemets, « … que je vais te supplier de me baiser à tout bout de champ ! »

Elle poussa un énorme soupir et sortit du jacuzzi, appuyant sur l’interrupteur pour arrêter les jets au moment où Edward souriait et ouvrait la bouche. « Si tu oses proférer un seul mot insinuant que je passe mon temps à supplier, je te promets que tu ne reverras pas ma minette avant l’hiver ! »

Edward referma son clapet aussi vite. Il savait reconnaître les moments où il pouvait pousser le bouchon plus loin et ceux où il valait mieux qu’il tienne sa langue !

Il se leva alors que Bella tirait la bonde pour vider la baignoire, et il la regarda se diriger vers leur douche à l’italienne. Elle ouvrit les robinets et ajusta l’eau des multiples pommeaux de douche, tournant le dos à Edward en marmonnant des mots orageux qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Edward souriait comme un idiot quand il vint la rejoindre dans la douche. « Tu sais, je la trouve très bonne ton idée. Pourquoi ne réfléchirions-nous pas tous les deux à des choses à faire pour occuper notre temps ? Nous pourrions les écrire sur des bouts de papier et les mettre dans un récipient quelconque et en piger une à tour de rôle ? » Suggéra-t-il en commençant à se laver les cheveux.

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à laver et rincer ses propres cheveux. « Je vais y penser ! » Dit-elle au bout d’un moment, la mine boudeuse.

Quand ils eurent terminé de prendre leur douche, ils se brossèrent les dents côte à côte devant les deux lavabos. 

Edward sortit deux bouteilles d’eau du mini-réfrigérateur dans leur boudoir et les déposa sur leurs tables de chevet.

Il éteignit les plafonniers et ferma les rideaux. La chambre fut plongée dans une douce obscurité, atténuée seulement par la lampe allumée à côté du lit.

Edward enfila un boxer et regarda Bella revenir dans la chambre vêtue d’une nuisette d’été.

La tenue ne révélait absolument rien, mais Bella paraissait tellement jeune, innocente et sexy dans celle-ci qu’Edward faillit lui demander d’aller se changer.

À la place il grimpa dans le lit, et Bella s’y glissa par l’autre côté.

Il frotta distraitement sa cicatrice en voie de guérison en s’installant contre les oreillers.

Bella se pencha vers lui et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu as mal ? » S’enquit-elle doucement.

« Nan, ça ira. J’ai juste besoin de dormir, » répondit-il en bâillant.

Bella regarda l’horloge derrière son épaule. « Merde ! Il est presque 4h du matin ! Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que nous avions dormi si longtemps en bas ! Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué, mon Amour. Tâchons de dormir un peu. »

Edward acquiesça et prit quelques gorgées d’eau avant d’éteindre la lumière, puis il se coucha.

Bella se tourna sur son flanc, dos à Edward, et il passa un bras autour de son estomac en se retournant pour se mettre en cuillère contre elle.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne en l’attirant contre lui.

« Je t’aime, Bella. »

ooo

Bella et Edward nettoyèrent la salle de détente le lendemain matin. Bella rapporta tous les jouets dans la salle de jeux et elle les lava et les rangea pendant qu’Edward remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

Il décida de garder la tente bédouine, que Brian et Reggie réinstallèrent dans le jardin. 

Bella rougit quand elle regarda par la fenêtre et qu’elle les vit transporter les gros coussins et les matelas épais à travers la pelouse.

Ils allèrent se promener en après-midi et rendirent visite à Jasper et Alice ce soir-là pour le dîner.

Alice était rayonnante, et il était évident que sa grossesse lui procurait beaucoup de joie. Son petit bedon était tout simplement craquant, et elle était exquise dans son top babydoll et son short en jean.

Jasper salua Bella avec un câlin d’un seul bras et un baiser sur la joue. 

Il savait que Bella et Edward étaient aux prises avec énormément de stress, car Alice et lui devaient eux aussi s’adapter à la même situation. 

Le jour suivant, ils allèrent rendre visite à Emmett, Rosalie et Joshua.

Bella aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa belle-sœur et son neveu. Joshua grandissait à vue d’œil, et Bella et Edward étaient ébahis de voir combien il avait déjà une personnalité bien à lui.

C’était un gros bébé aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui avait les fossettes de son père, et Bella avait juste envie de pincer ses joues rebondies.

Joshua s’était immédiatement entiché de sa tante et il adorait saisir ses cheveux et rire à pleine gorge quand elle soufflait des bulles d’air sur son petit ventre dénudé.

Ils allèrent retrouver Kate et Garrett dans un bistro du voisinage un soir pour le dîner, et Bella en profita pour planifier le repas d’anniversaire d’Edward, Kate lui ayant demandé ce qu’ils comptaient faire pour sa fête la semaine suivante. 

Edward entendit la question et se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je ne veux rien de spécial pour mon anniversaire. Ce n’est tout simplement pas le bon moment, vous savez. »

Bella le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Eh bien, c’est le premier anniversaire que toi et moi allons célébrer ensemble, alors j’aimerais en faire quelque chose d’un peu spécial. »

Edward sourit à son enthousiasme à peine caché. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas la priver de ce plaisir.

« D’accord, ma Chérie, nous pouvons faire quelque chose, mais je n’ai pas envie de sortir. »

Bella acquiesça. « Pas de problème, nous pouvons célébrer ta fête à la maison. »

Kate et Garrett leur sourirent et échangèrent un regard complice. « Tout est une affaire de négociation ! » Murmura Kate à son époux.

Il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « Ils te font penser à nous, pas vrai ? »

Kate opina et sa main fit pression sur sa cuisse.

Bella demanda à Kate de l’accompagner à la salle de bain, et Edward fut incapable de détacher les yeux du cul de sa femme alors que les deux amies s’éloignaient.

Garrett se mit à rire et Edward reporta son attention sur lui. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait rire ; tu lorgnes le cul de Kate à chaque fois que tu en as l’occasion ! » Râla-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. 

Garrett hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « Et je ne vais pas m’en priver ! Alors, comment ça va vous deux ? Vous avez l’air d’aller mieux. »

« Nous nous entendons beaucoup mieux. Bella a la patience d’une sainte. Elle est absolument infatigable et intrépide. On apprend aussi à se donner mutuellement de l’espace, tu sais, quand on commence à se sentir un peu à l’étroit dans la maison. » 

« N’est-il pas étrange que, lorsqu’on est pris d’un sentiment d’enfermement, on ait l’impression de vivre dans un placard à balais même si on habite dans une énorme maison ? » 

« C’est foutrement vrai ! Mais je me promène dans les sentiers boisés chaque après-midi, et parfois Bella s’arrange pour que nous déjeunions dans le jardin. Il fait tellement beau que nous passons beaucoup de temps à proximité de la piscine. Bien entendu je dois garder mon tee-shirt et m’asseoir à l’ombre du parasol, mais c’est bon d’être à l’extérieur. J’ai commencé à piocher à travers une montagne de livres et de scripts auxquels je n’avais pas eu le temps de me consacrer avant, alors on essaye de rester occupés. »

Garrett sourit gentiment. « Mais ? »

Edward soupira bruyamment. « Mais je veux juste être ‘normal’ ! Je veux faire l’amour à ma femme et la soulever comme j’avais l’habitude de le faire, et je veux aller dans la salle de jeux avec elle – bon, j’avoue que nous avons fait une ‘scène’ vendredi soir pour la première fois – elle en avait besoin, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non ! »

Garrett opina, tendant le bras et posant une main sur l’avant-bras d’Edward. « Edward, je sais que tu te sens frustré, mais tu fais un boulot fantastique. Je savais que le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir de sexe allait être un problème majeur pour toi, et Jazz aussi trouve ça difficile. »

Edward savait que ce que Garrett disait était vrai. Jasper et lui avaient passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone, et ils avaient commencé à faire des promenades ensemble l’après-midi. Alice leur avait suggéré cette activité un jour que Bella lui avait téléphoné pour lui confier sa frustration.

Edward lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et Alice lui avait dit que Jasper la rendait folle lui aussi. Quand Alice avait découvert que son frère était sur le point de sortir faire un tour, elle s’était empressée de proposer à Jasper d’aller rejoindre son ami.

Cela avait donné une pause bien méritée à Alice et Bella, et avait permis aux deux amies de parler librement de ce qu’elles ressentaient.

McKenna et Brian les suivaient à distance, laissant toutefois les deux hommes avoir suffisamment d’intimité.

Edward avait été rassuré d’appendre que Jasper était tout aussi frustré que lui, et quand Jasper lui avait dit qu’Alice l’avait quitté la semaine précédente parce que selon elle il était un ‘butor égoïste’, ça l’avait réconforté et il avait suggéré qu’ils aillent marcher ensemble tous les jours pour échapper à ce flot d’estrogènes !

« Écoute, Jasper m’a dit qu’il voulait mettre de nouveau son collier à Alice, et j’ai pensé que nous pourrions nous réunir et discuter de quelques idées qui me sont venues à l’esprit, et qui n’entraveront pas votre guérison, mais qui vous donneront une certaine pratique dans la salle de jeux. Ça permettra aussi aux filles de ne pas perdre le rythme, et ça aidera à les maintenir dans le bon état d’esprit. »

« Ça me semble super. Est-ce que jeudi te conviendrait ? »

« Jeudi soir chez moi. Les filles pourront s’organiser une soirée entre elles si elles le désirent, et pareil de notre côté. Arrivez pour le dîner, Jasper et toi. »

« C’est réglé alors. J’en parlerai à Bella plus tard dans la soirée, » dit Edward au moment où Bella et Kate revenaient à la table.

Bella avait délibérément voulu être seule avec Kate. Aussitôt qu’elles se retrouvèrent dans la petite salle de bain, elle se retourna vers son amie et mentore. « Je voulais te parler, » débuta-t-elle.

Kate lui sourit. « C’est ce que j’avais compris, étant donné que tu ne me demandes jamais d’aller aux toilettes avec toi ! » 

« Alors il se trouve qu’Edward m’a mis mon collier vendredi, et ça a été vraiment génial, mais je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour passer des semaines sans avoir de sexe, Kate ! Je sais que nous pouvons utiliser d’autres choses, mais son… » Elle baissa la voix, « … son, euh, pénis me manque vraiment, » débita-t-elle en sentant son visage devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Kate éclata de rire. 

« Quoi ? Ne ris pas de moi, Kate ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point sa… tu sais, sa ‘chose’ me manque. Je ne veux pas utiliser de vibromasseurs ou de godes – qui, soit dit en passant, ont un goût dégueulasse – je veux mon propre pénis ! » Elle murmura le mot devant une Kate pliée en deux, hurlant de rire et essuyant ses larmes.

Bella la dévisagea pendant un moment avant de sortir de la salle de bain, secouant la tête et grommelant entre ses dents.

Edward et Garrett levèrent les yeux vers elle alors qu’elle s’approchait de la table, mais décidèrent tous les deux de ne rien dire en voyant l’expression de frustration et de rage refoulées sur son visage.

Elle prit son verre de vin et en but presque tout le contenu d’un trait.

Edward regarda Garrett, un sourcil arqué.

« Euh, Bella, où est Kate ? » S’enquit tranquillement Garrett.

Bella releva vivement la tête et foudroya son ami du regard. « N’y pense même pas ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Laisse tomber ! » Répondit-elle les dents serrées. Elle tendit le bras et s’empara de la bouteille de vin à moitié vide, s’en versant un demi verre avant qu’Edward ne mette sa main sur la sienne pour la stopper.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bébé ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il pouvait voir qu’elle avait l’air embarrassée et en colère. Elle secoua la tête en prenant une grande gorgée de son vin.

Kate revint à la table, arborant un petit sourire narquois à peine dissimulé. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient d’hilarité et elle ricana alors que Bella jurait dans sa barbe.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Trésor ? » Questionna Garrett.

Bella secoua la tête, vaincue, tandis que Kate commençait à glousser.

« Rien qu’un peu de temps entre filles ne saurait rafistoler, » répondit Kate. Bella s’affaissa sur sa chaise, soulagée.

Edward était plus curieux que jamais, et déterminé à découvrir ce qui n’allait pas avec Bella.

Quand Garrett dit à Kate qu’il voulait inviter Edward et Jasper à la maison pour une ‘soirée entre hommes’, celle-ci proposa immédiatement qu’ils se rencontrent tous la semaine suivante pour le dîner, et que les hommes et les femmes se séparent plus tard au cours de la soirée.

Kate présenta discrètement ses excuses à Bella avant que les deux couples ne se disent au revoir. Bella s’excusa d’avoir réagi de façon excessive à son amusement, et les deux amies se quittèrent de meilleure humeur.

Bella demeura silencieuse durant le trajet de retour, et Edward n’aborda le sujet de son humeur changeante qu’au moment où ils se préparaient à se mettre au lit.

« Alors, c’était quoi ce comportement bizarre au restaurant ce soir ? »

Bella soupira en terminant de se laver le visage. Elle suivit Edward dans la chambre et grimpa dans le lit avant de lui répondre.

« J’avais juste besoin de demander un truc à Kate, mais elle s’est mise à rire de moi et je me suis fâchée. Mais ça va, nous en parlerons cette semaine, » dit-elle calmement en regardant ses mains.

Edward porta une main à sa joue pour la caresser.

« Je sais que c’est aussi difficile pour toi que ça l’est pour moi. Je pense que nous allons tous les deux devoir gérer notre frustration au cours des quelques semaines à venir. Je vais parler à Hayman cette semaine quand je vais le voir, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges. Elle regarda Edward à travers ses cils. « Je ne voulais pas faire de scène au restaurant, c’est juste que j’expliquais à Kate à quel point ton… tu sais… me manque, et elle avait l’air de trouver ça terriblement drôle ! Ce n’est pas drôle pour moi ! » Lança-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Edward mordit l’intérieur de sa joue pour s’empêcher de glousser à la mine renfrognée de Bella, au lieu de quoi il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres boudeuses. « Je sais que ce n’est pas drôle, Bébé. Viens ici. » Il l’attira gentiment contre sa poitrine. Bella soupira et se blottit contre son épaule indemne.

« Nous allons nous débrouiller, je te le promets. Essaye de dormir un peu, tu veux bien ? » Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et elle opina en fermant les yeux.

« Je t’aime, Edward. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Bébé. »

ooo

Edward avait deux rendez-vous importants la semaine suivante. Le premier était le rendez-vous avec Felix et Heidi, qui arrivèrent promptement le lundi matin.

La famille Cullen avait été furieuse quand il avait été révélé que Felix avait déconcentré Brian le jour de la fusillade. Emmett avait donné des instructions strictes concernant Felix et Heidi : ils ne devaient pas être admis à l’hôpital durant le séjour d’Edward. Celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas s’occuper de leur cas avant d’avoir retrouvé assez de vigueur, et c’est ainsi qu’il avait attendu d’être à la maison depuis un certain temps avant d’envoyer un email à Felix pour organiser la rencontre.

Bella dut serrer les dents lorsque le couple ‘tout puissant’ fut introduit dans le bureau d’Edward. Elle lui avait apporté son shake protéiné matinal et s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle avait vu le SUV noir tourner dans l’allée.

Son regard houleux avait averti Edward que son futur ex agent publicitaire venait d’arriver. 

Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Bella et l’attira sur ses genoux.

« Isabella ? » 

Bella soupira et regarda le beau visage de son mari. Son expression s’adoucit quand elle vit l’inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas faire d’esclandre, c’est promis, mais s’ils commencent à faire un drame et à jouer les victimes, je ne vais pas garder mon clapet fermé ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Edward avait réfléchi longuement, se demandant s’il devait permettre à Bella d’assister à la réunion, mais finalement il avait déterminé que comme elle était son épouse, elle voudrait prendre part au meeting, et elle avait le droit de donner son avis.

Il tapota la cuisse de Bella alors qu’ils entendaient des pas se rapprocher du bureau.

« J’adore votre fougue, Mme Cullen, » dit-il, et Bella lui sourit tandis que la porte s’ouvrait après plusieurs coups frappés résolument.

Fidèles à leur habitude, Felix et Heidi entrèrent dans la pièce comme s’ils étaient maîtres des lieux. Bella nota qu’ils étaient vêtus de manière impeccable, comme toujours, et elle fut contente d’avoir pris le temps de s’habiller élégamment pour le meeting, en robe bleu marine et talons hauts. Ses cheveux étaient torsadés en un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête, et elle s’était assurée d’appliquer son maquillage avec soin. 

Il n’était pas question qu’elle se sente inférieure à Heidi, pas durant cette réunion.

Heidi et Felix portaient des costumes noirs assortis, avec des lunettes de soleil noires et des chaussures pointues, et Bella échangea un sourire avec Edward, car pour la première fois elle était en mesure de voir au-delà de leur façade.

Elle se leva lentement, mais au lieu de faire le tour du bureau, elle resta plantée à côté du fauteuil d’Edward, entourant le dossier avec son bras. 

Edward glissa un bras possessif autour des hanches de Bella, son visage un masque dur et impassible alors qu’il dévisageait Felix, puis Heidi.

Felix traversa la pièce à grands pas, la main tendue. « Edward ! Bella ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir dans une telle forme tous les deux ! » S’exclama-t-il d’un ton enthousiaste, ses facettes dentaires resplendissant dans la lumière.

Heidi adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Edward, puis ses yeux planèrent sur Bella. Elle lui sourit à elle aussi, mais son sourire était on ne peut plus affecté.

Bella sentit sa main se contracter.

Espèce de salope !

Elle bouillait intérieurement ! Elle voulait gifler les deux visiteurs et effacer leur expression prétentieuse ! Heidi avec son sourire factice et ses faux nichons, et Felix, qui selon elle avait une bite atrophiée, puisqu’il n’avait pas de couilles du tout ! 

Bella renifla à sa petite blague personnelle. Elle sentit les doigts d’Edward se serrer sur sa hanche dans une mise en garde silencieuse. Son propre amusement disparut subitement. 

Elle réalisa que l’homme qui se tenait devant elle était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Edward. C’était sa faute si Edward avait été blessé. S’il n’avait pas intercepté Brian, ce dernier aurait été capable de faire son travail, et peut-être qu’il aurait pu empêcher cette folle de tirer sur Jasper et Edward ! 

Bella sentit ses genoux se dérober alors qu’une fois de plus l’énormité de ce qui s’était produit s’imposait à elle.

Edward sentit Bella commencer à trembler. Il se leva brusquement et l’attira à lui par la taille, l’enfermant dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras.

« Felix, Heidi, ce ne sera pas très long. Il faut juste que je passe un appel. »

Il prit le téléphone et appela Brian. « Salut, peux-tu venir me retrouver dans mon bureau ? Merci. »

Contrairement à leur dernière visite, il n’y avait pas de plateau avec des petits fours et du café. Felix fronça les sourcils, promenant son regard entre Edward et Bella. Il sourcilla à l’intention de sa femme avant de faire quelques pas de plus et de prendre place sur le long canapé en cuir. Heidi, qui n’avait pas encore prononcé un mot, vint l’y rejoindre.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas du tout. Elle se demanda avec fiel si Edward ne se serait pas, contre toute attente, rendu compte qu’il avait fait une erreur monumentale en épousant Bella Swan. 

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Il s’est tellement entiché d’elle que ça donne envie de vomir ! Quand la lune de miel sera terminée et que sa carrière sera en ruines, il sera désolé de l’avoir laissée dicter sa vie ! Songea-t-elle en croisant ses longues jambes.

On frappa à la porte et Bella s’éloigna d’Edward pour aller l’ouvrir.

Felix sourcilla de plus belle en voyant l’homme costaud entrer dans le bureau. Il le reconnut comme étant l’un des gardes du corps gravitant dans l’entourage d’Edward au cours de cette journée fatidique, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait là pendant la réunion.

« Merci d’être venu, Brian. Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, » dit Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Felix, Heidi, vous êtes congédiés tous les deux, avec effet immédiat. Mon avocat a rédigé un bref contrat de séparation. Il n’y aura pas d’honoraires, et j’ai aussi décidé de ne pas poursuivre votre entreprise en justice, même si c’est ce que ma famille aurait voulu que je fasse. »

Felix sentit tout son corps se raidir, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heidi se leva. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et foudroya Edward et Bella du regard.

« TU DÉCONNES, EDWARD ? Nous n’avons jamais rien fait d’autre que d’essayer de soutenir tes décisions idiotes depuis que tu as signé un contrat avec notre agence ! Nous nous sommes pliés en quatre pour répondre à tes exigences déraisonnables, allant jusqu’à l’inclure, elle. » Elle pointa Bella du doigt. « Nous nous sommes même assurés que ses petites expositions d’art soient un succès, et… »

Bella en avait assez entendu et elle s’avança afin de n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres des faux seins de Heidi. Elle tendit le bras et saisit Heidi par le revers de sa veste, ramenant son visage au niveau du sien.

« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de ‘Barbie’ de pacotille ! Tu es foutrement chanceuse que je sois une femme qui a de la classe, parce que si ce n’était pas le cas, je botterais ton stupide faux cul hors de ma maison et jusqu’à la rue où tu mérites de te retrouver ! Où diable étais-tu pendant que mon mari se faisait tirer dessus ? Tu étais sur ton putain de Blackberry derrière la scène, voilà où tu étais ! Si tu avais été là, peut-être que tu aurais pu dire à ton crétin de mari que CE N’EST PAS UNE BONNE IDÉE DE DISTRAIRE UN GARDE DU CORPS LORSQU’IL ESSAYE DE FAIRE SON BOULOT ET DE PROTÉGER SON CLIENT ! » Bella se retourna vivement et avança vers Felix, qui recula sur son siège. 

Brian mit une main devant sa bouche. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Bella, qui mesurait tout juste un mètre soixante, soit en train de flanquer la trouille à quelqu’un qui mesurait facilement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ! Il aurait voulu qu’Anderson soit là pour être témoin de la scène !

« Et quant à TOI, espèce de TROUDUC, non, même les trous du cul ont un usage, » marmonna-t-elle, faisant renifler Edward, « t’as de la veine qu’Edward ne ruine pas ta réputation pour le reste de tes jours ! Ne réalises-tu pas le danger dans lequel tu l’as mis, dans lequel tu les as tous mis ? T’as de la veine de même pouvoir quitter ces lieux sur tes deux jambes, parce que ce n’est pas l’envie de te flanquer une raclée qui me manque ! »

Elle se retourna vers Heidi. « Et encore une chose, vous n’avez pas fait de mes expositions un succès ; j’ai fait ça moi-même ! Mon talent d’artiste n’a jamais reposé sur votre publicité pitoyable, et le succès phénoménal d’Edward en tant qu’acteur et compositeur était là bien avant vous, et il sera là longtemps après vous, alors foutez-moi le camp d’ici et ne revenez plus jamais ! »

Bella termina de parler et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, qu’elle ouvrit.

Felix commença à s’exécuter mais Edward le stoppa. « Attends ! »

Felix et Heidi se retournèrent, dans l’expectative. L’expression sur leurs visages se changea en fureur quand ils virent la feuille de papier dans la main tendue d’Edward.

Felix secoua lentement la tête, et toute trace d’amusement disparut du visage d’Edward. « Si vous ne signez pas ceci, je vais aller au tribunal et m’adresser à la presse, et ils seront mis au courant de la façon dont vous êtes en partie responsables pour ceci. » Il fit un geste vers sa poitrine. « Ne. Déconnez. Pas. Avec. Moi, » déclara-t-il d’un ton glacial.

Felix sentit un petit frisson d’angoisse courir dans son dos. Bella n’avait jamais été aussi allumée de toute sa vie ! Elle savait que c’était mal, mais la vue d’Edward vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, avec sa mâchoire anguleuse et ses yeux presque noirs de colère, l’avait fait tremper sa petite culotte !

Heidi s’avança vers Edward et lui arracha la feuille de papier des mains. Elle s’empressa de la signer et faillit la lui lancer en plein visage. 

« Partons d’ici, Felix ! » Aboya-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Bella la suivit dans le couloir. Heidi s’arrêta juste avant d’arriver devant la porte d’entrée et se retourna vers elle avec un sourire méprisant. « Il ne voudra pas de toi éternellement, tu le sais ça, n’est-ce pas, Isabella ? » Lança-t-elle d’une voix dégoulinante d’acide et de venin. « Tu ne pourras jamais suffire à Edward Cullen, petite sotte, tu es juste quelque chose de nouveau et de différent… »

Bella avança et ouvrit la lourde porte d’entrée, poussant Heidi à l’extérieur. « Sors. De. Ma. Maison ! Je ne vais pas honorer tes commentaires d’une réponse, sauf pour dire que si jamais tu t’approches à nouveau de moi ou de ma famille, je vais te détruire, Heidi ! » 

Bella se retourna et vit un Edward furieux, et à ses côtés un Felix semblant sur le point de vomir.

Felix marmonna des excuses à Bella et se hâta d’aller rejoindre sa femme.

Bella regarda Edward. Ses yeux étaient des globes noirs incandescents. « Tu es si foutrement belle en ce moment. J’ai une envie folle de te jeter sur le sol et de t’entendre crier mon nom, » dit-il d’une voix sourde.

Bella manqua de souffle pendant quelques secondes et déglutit nerveusement. « Je pense que Sarah aurait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, » répondit-elle en tentant de plaisanter.

Edward prit quelques grandes respirations. Il fallait qu’il regagne son contrôle – et vite !

« Je vais aller nager, » déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de descendre l’escalier menant à la salle de gym.

Bella entra dans la cuisine d’un pas chancelant. Sarah était occupée à pétrir de la pâte sur le plan de travail. Elle ne dit rien à Bella, mais cette dernière savait qu’elle avait entendu la conversation.

Sarah libéra de l’espace pour elle sur le comptoir. « Mets un tablier et viens m’aider. Je vais cuire quelques miches de pain, mais j’ai pensé que tu pourrais préparer des pizzas pour le dîner ce soir ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Donne-moi quelques minutes pour me changer et je serai de retour. J’ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose ! »

Sarah regarda Bella disparaître.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que cette agente publicitaire prétentieuse lui avait dit ! Bella était la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Edward, ou à n’importe lequel des Cullen, d’ailleurs ! Elle était la personne la plus aimable que Sarah avait jamais rencontrée, et son cœur avait mal pour les jeunes mariés. 

Elle savait qu’Edward pouvait péter les plombs à tout moment, et que les choses allaient devenir bien pires avant de s’améliorer. 

Bella redescendit et Sarah lui sourit.

« Tu as l’air d’avoir à peine seize ans dans ce short et ce tee-shirt ! Viens ici et mettons-nous au travail. »

Bella passa une bonne partie du reste de la journée dans la cuisine avec Sarah.

Elle savait qu’Edward et elle avaient besoin de temps à l’écart l’un de l’autre.

ooo

Mardi fut encore plus tendu, et au moment où Aro et sa femme Lucia arrivèrent mercredi matin, Bella était prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Edward avait été impossible toute la matinée. C’était le jour de son anniversaire, et Bella l’avait réveillé avec un petit déjeuner au lit, qu’il avait refusé.

Il avait passé deux heures dans sa salle d’exercice, jusqu’à ce que Bella le menace de téléphoner à son docteur, après quoi il avait marché devant elle en grommelant un commentaire disant en substance qu’elle n’était pas sa mère. 

Bella avait mordu sa lèvre tellement fort qu’elle l’avait fait saigner.

Edward ne voulait pas de flafla pour sa fête, aussi Bella avait-elle décidé d’avoir un dîner d’anniversaire n’incluant que la famille, Garrett, Kate, Aro et Lucia.

Edward avait été content de cette décision la semaine précédente, mais quand il était entré dans la cuisine une heure avant l’arrivée d’Aro, et qu’il avait vu les rôtis que Bella était en train de préparer, il avait disjoncté. 

C’est seulement lorsque Sarah avait menacé de nettoyer sa bouche avec du savon qu’il était sorti en trombe de la maison. 

Sarah tapota l’épaule tendue de Bella. « Ça va passer ça aussi, chère, il faut juste que tu donnes à Edward un peu de temps pour ajuster son short. »

Bella recracha l’eau qu’elle était en train de siroter. Elle fixa Sarah, en état de choc.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire serein. « Quoi ? Est-ce une lampe de poche qui est coincée là dans son boxer ? Allons, Bella, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je suis mariée à ‘Reggie l’étalon’, comme je l’appelle, et je sais comment sont les hommes du clan Cullen ! Le père de Carlisle avait un appétit sexuel notoire et une vie conjugale très bien portante jusqu’à son décès, et Carlisle est pareil, alors pourquoi ses enfants seraient-ils différents ? »

Bella resta là, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tandis que Sarah épongeait l’eau qu’elle avait malencontreusement recrachée.

« Tu ferais mieux de t’activer, jeune demoiselle ; ces rôtis ne vont pas cuire tout seuls ! »

Edward revint dans la maison juste avant l’arrivée d’Aro. Il entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers Bella qui était assise sur le siège au bord de la fenêtre pour boire son café, et il s’installa à côté d’elle.

Bella l’ignora et se força à continuer de lire le magazine qu’elle feuilletait depuis un moment.

« Je suis désolé, Bébé. Je me comporte comme une petite merde pourrie alors que je devrais profiter de cette journée avec toi, » dit-il tranquillement.

Il se sentait très mal de s’être comporté de la sorte, mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser son humeur.

Bella acquiesça mais ne leva pas la tête de son magazine.

« Bella ? S’il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Il avait terriblement envie de la toucher, mais récemment les contacts physiques étroits entre eux avaient été rares car Edward était tellement frustré, que le simple fait de s’asseoir à côté d’elle était trop difficile à supporter.

Bella soupira et déposa le magazine sur ses genoux avant de le regarder. Elle pouvait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, et elle détestait qu’il ait des sentiments conflictuels le jour de son anniversaire.

« Edward, je sais comment tu te sens. Je vis ici moi aussi, et moi aussi je suis frustrée, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça creuser un fossé entre nous ! Dès que tu auras vu le Dr Hayman, nous pourrons établir un plan. Je t’aime, et bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

Elle prit sa main et la tint sur a joue.

« On va passer à travers ça, tu sais, Sparky ! Il faut simplement que nous prenions les choses un peu moins au sérieux. » Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna.

Edward se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa furtivement. « Merci, mon Amour. »

Bella sourit. « Ça me fait très plaisir ! » Dit-elle en se préparant à accueillir leurs invités.

Ils avaient également invité Carlisle et Esme à rester avec eux pendant quelques jours, et alors que Bella servait du thé glacé sur la terrasse, la Mercedes de Carlisle s’engagea dans la cour.

Bella étreignit étroitement sa belle-mère. Tous les deux lui avaient manqué et elle l’avoua volontiers à Esme en l’aidant à déballer les deux petits sacs de voyage dans l’une des suites d’invités.

« Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi et de Carlisle. C’est bon de vous voir. »

Esme sourit. « Je me suis ennuyée de toi aussi, ma chérie, mais vous aviez besoin d’un peu de temps seuls. Comment tenez-vous le coup ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Tu connais ton fils, pas vrai ? » Dit-elle avec un petit rire désabusé.

Esme secoua la tête avec empathie. « Oh, trésor, est-ce que ça va si mal ? »

Bella fit signe que oui et alla vérifier qu’il ne manquait de rien dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Esme était assise sur le bord du lit. Elle tapota la place à côté d’elle.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella s’installa à ses côtés. « Pas à moins que tu puisses me dire comment ne pas être frustrée pendant les prochaines semaines. Edward n’est pas encore retourné voir le Dr Hayman, mais Paul a dit que ça va prendre un certain temps avant que nous puissions… tu sais. »

Esme sourit pour montrer qu’elle comprenait. « Oooh, pas de sexe, hein ? »

Bella opina d’un air misérable.

« Je sais que le simple fait de l’avoir à la maison devrait me suffire, et je suis immensément reconnaissante qu’il soit vivant et en voie de se rétablir complètement, mais je veux être, euh… intime avec lui, et ce n’est pas possible, et Edward éprouve la même chose. C’est tellement frustrant, tu sais ? Quoi qu’il en soit, la situation est pire pour Edward, parce qu’il n’est pas capable de jouer du piano pendant plus de quelques minutes, alors il s’ennuie ferme, et en plus il est obligé de refouler sa libido ! »

Esme entoura Bella de son bras. « Ce que je vais dire va te sembler banal, mais vous allez tous les deux traverser cette épreuve, et votre relation sera plus forte, je le promets. » 

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller rejoindre les autres. 

Carlisle avait remarqué la tension entre Edward et Bella aussitôt qu’il était arrivé. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Esme.

Edward et Bella racontèrent à tout le monde ce qui s’était passé avec Felix et Heidi, et Bella rougit quand Edward relata la façon dont elle les avait tous les deux remis à leur place.

« Vous auriez dû la voir quand elle est passée en mode ‘caïd’ pour leur dire leurs quatre vérités ; une vraie tigresse prête à bondir ! » Déclara-t-il, rayonnant de fierté alors que Bella lui tendait un verre de thé glacé.

Elle roula des yeux. « Heidi l’a bien cherché. Non mais, quelle pouffiasse quand même ! Se comporter comme si nous avions de la chance de les avoir comme agents publicitaires ! »

« Connasse ! » Siffla Esme.

« Et on dirait une poupée Barbie siliconée. Je jure que cette femme n’a pas une seule partie de son anatomie qui ne soit pas passée sous le bistouri ! » Renchérit vicieusement Lucia.

« Allons, mesdames, » intervint Aro avec le sourire. Il adorait ça quand son épouse d’apparence si distinguée devenait fougueuse.

Il se tourna vers Edward. « Tu as l’air de péter le feu, Edward. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je suis mille fois mieux que je l’étais. Tu sais, je reprends des forces de jour en jour. J’ai arrêté de prendre des antidouleurs il y a quelques jours, et ça a aidé aussi. Je ne me sens plus aussi fatigué, mais Bella insiste encore pour que je fasse une sieste l’après-midi. Je travaille avec des haltères de 2,5 kilos pour renforcir le haut de mon corps, et mon amplitude de mouvement est presque revenue à la normale. Je ne peux toujours pas rester assis au piano pendant très longtemps, et c’est exaspérant. Je dois arrêter toutes les quinze minutes et prendre une pause, » dit Edward alors que Bella frottait des petits cercles sur son bras.

« Papa, prévois-tu toujours de m’accompagner à mon rendez-vous demain ? » Demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

« Bien sûr, Fiston. As-tu noté tes questions comme je te l’ai suggéré ? »

Bella ricana tandis qu’Edward prenait un air légèrement offensé.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de mes questions ! »

« Aaaahhh, Bébé, je ne ferais jamais ça, mais il doit bien y avoir plus d’une question que tu veux lui poser ? »

Edward plissa les yeux avec espièglerie. « Continue à rire de moi et je ne te ferai pas de compte rendu de ce que mon médecin va me dire ! »

Esme les réprimanda mollement alors que la nature de la question qu’il voulait poser devenait évidente. « Ok vous deux, pas besoin de révéler de détails intimes. »

Ils passèrent un moment agréable à bavarder avant qu’Edward et Aro ne doivent se retirer pour rencontrer deux agents publicitaires potentiels.

Esme et Lucia allèrent se refaire une beauté pendant que Bella vérifiait les préparatifs du dîner. Carlisle l’aida à dresser la table de la salle à manger en discutant de tout et de rien avec elle.

Ils se séparèrent au sommet de l’escalier, et c’est avec le cœur lourd que Carlisle pénétra dans sa chambre.

Esme leva les yeux alors qu’il entrait dans la pièce et refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Lui as-tu parlé de la lettre, Carlisle ? » S’enquit-elle tranquillement.

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Non ; ce n’est pas le bon moment. Ils font face à tellement de choses actuellement, sans compter que le maison est remplie d’invités. Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant, Essie ! Putain de merde ! Je voudrais tuer cette salope pour avoir ruiné la vie de sa fille ! »

Esme traversa la pièce sans se soucier de sa nudité. Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Carlisle. « Je déteste le fait que tu portes ce fardeau, Chéri ! Peut-être qu’elle ne veut pas savoir et que tu peux juste ne plus y penser… »

Carlisle sourit tristement à sa femme. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Et si elle tombait malade ou avait besoin d’une transfusion sanguine ou d’un don d’organe ? Elle chercherait du côté de ses ‘parents’ pour un match. Quelle putain de blague ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que Charlie ait pu être si aveugle ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? »

Esme leva la main pour prendre gentiment la mâchoire de Carlisle dans sa paume. « Allons Car, ce n’est pas bon de douter de toi ou de ton ami. Charlie a expliqué ce qui s’est passé, et c’est concevable. Ce qu’elle a fait était criminel et moralement répréhensible, mais elle n’était pas la seule personne impliquée, tu te rappelles ? » 

Carlisle hocha la tête et attira Esme plus près de lui. Ses mains quittèrent sa taille et vagabondèrent le long de son dos, puis vers la courbe de ses fesses.

Esme se déhancha en tentant de se soustraire aux mains baladeuses de son mari.

« Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça, Dr. Cullen, » dit-elle d’un ton espiègle.

Carlisle recula de manière à pouvoir couvrir son épaule de baisers. « Plus tard, Mme C. »

Esme gémit et renversa la tête en arrière pour lui permettre de mordiller la zone sensuelle à la base de son cou.

« Certainement, Dr. C. »

ooo

Bella demanda à Emmett de l’aider à apporter le dîner sur la table. Elle pouffa de rire en le voyant gonfler la poitrine et fléchir les muscles alors qu’il se pavanait dans la cuisine.

Edward roula des yeux et secoua la tête, l’air faussement désespéré. « Tu veux que son ego s’enfle encore davantage, n’est-ce pas, mon Amour ? »

Bella se tourna pour faire un clin d’œil à Emmett avant de reporter son regard sur Edward. « T’es mignon, Bébé, mais avouons-le, l’ourson Emmy ici présent a tout ça, » elle fit un geste de la main, « qui joue en sa faveur ! » 

Edward poussa un grognement désinvolte en entendant les rires tapageurs de leurs invités.

Alors que chacun prenait sa place à la table, Bella sourit à son époux. Dans le plus pur style Cullen, elle ne s’assit pas au bout de la table, mais plutôt à la gauche d’Edward, comme elle le faisait lorsqu’ils étaient seuls.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut régalé du rôti et des côtelettes d’agneau accompagnés de riz et de petits légumes, Bella se leva et fit tinter son verre.

Les conversations s’arrêtèrent et les convives se tournèrent vers elle, dans l’expectative.

Elle sourit timidement en regardant les gens réunis autour de la table. « Je tiens juste à tous vous remercier d’être venus ce soir, et pour l’amour et le soutien que vous nous avez donnés au cours du dernier mois. »

Bella se tourna pour regarder Edward, et elle sentit le souffle lui manquer en voyant l’expression d’amour et d’adoration dans ses yeux alors qu’il levait le visage vers elle. « Je t’aime, Edward ; nous t’aimons tous et nous voulons tous te souhaiter la meilleure année de ta vie. »

Elle se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement. « Tu es tout pour moi, Edward. Vers l’infini et au-delà ! » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de se redresser et de trinquer avec lui. 

Elle se rassit et remarqua que toutes les femmes à la table tamponnaient leurs yeux. Edward recula sa chaise et se leva, prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne avant de regarder sa famille et ses amis.

« Merci à vous tous de nous avoir offert votre soutien ; pas seulement à nous, Bella et moi, mais aussi à Jasper et Alice. Jamais je n’aurais pu espérer avoir une famille et des amis aussi fantastiques que vous, et je suis comblé. Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour remercier mon épouse, une femme merveilleuse, belle, sexy… » Des huées et des sifflements suivirent le dernier commentaire, et Edward attendit que le bruit s’apaise. « … Débordant de courage, et fascinante. Bella, tu es ma vie. Rien n’aurait de valeur si tu n’étais pas là pour le partager avec moi. Merci d’être la lumière de ma vie. Tu es extraordinaire, et je sais que j’ai été un misérable connard au cours du dernier mois, et pour ça je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t’aime Isabella. »

Bella ne se donna même pas la peine d’essuyer les larmes sur ses joues avant de bondir et d’enrouler précautionneusement ses bras autour du cou d’Edward tout en attirant sa tête vers la sienne. 

Ils finirent par se séparer quand Emmett les menaça avec l’extincteur d’incendie. 

« Bon Dieu, mec, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous trouver une chambre, vous deux ! » Se lamenta-t-il.

Edward se tourna vers lui avec un sourire idiot, gardant un bras autour de sa femme de manière possessive.

« T’as tout à fait raison ! » Concéda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Edward fut ravi des cadeaux qu’on lui offrit alors qu’ils étaient tous installés dans la tente bédouine à l’extérieur, étendus pieds nus sur la montagne de coussins et de matelas.

Heureusement, l’éclairage était intime, et si quelqu’un remarqua les couleurs plus prononcées sur le visage de Bella, personne ne le lui dit.

Carlisle et Esme offrirent à Edward un bracelet manchette en cuir avec l’insigne de Cullen Crest dessus. Aro et Lucia lui offrirent un magnifique cadre en argent pour décorer son bureau, avec une photo de Bella et lui que Lucia avait prise la veille de leur mariage. Edward avait soulevé Bella et il embrassait sa mâchoire tandis qu’elle fixait l’appareil photo. C’était spontané et innocent, et ils étaient tous les deux très contents.

Emmett, Jasper et Garrett adressèrent un sourire énigmatique à Edward alors qu’Emmett lui donnait un trousseau de clés.

« Une nouvelle voiture ? » Questionna Edward avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

« Ne rêve pas en couleurs ! » Gloussa Garrett.

« Une maison ET une voiture ? »

« Putain, t’es vachement hilarant, » ricana Emmett. 

« Une moto ? »

Emmett secoua la tête.

Edward se tourna vers Bella. « Tu es au courant, toi ? »

Bella haussa les épaules et fit signe que non. « Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi il s’agit, » répondit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil autour de la tente.

« Ton cadeau sera ici vendredi matin, beauf, » dit Jasper avec un petit sourire narquois. 

Edward dévisagea son frère, son beau-frère et son ami. « Hmmm, d’accord – peu importe, » capitula-t-il.

Il fut surpris et enchanté quand Bella lui tendit une boîte carrée qui contenait une montre TAG Heuer Grand Carrera. 

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, et quand finalement ils se mirent au lit et qu’Edward fut allongé avec sa tête reposant sur le sein de Bella, il sourit en embrassant le bout de son mamelon.

« Je crois que je devrais enfiler un tee-shirt, Edward. Ça va te mettre dans tous tes états plus tard… » Répéta Bella pour la troisième fois.

« S’te plaît, non ! J’aime bien comme ça… En tout cas je voulais te dire merci pour la superbe montre, Bébé. Elle est sensas. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu t’en sois souvenue. »

Ils avaient vu une montre comme celle-là dans une boutique à New York ; Edward l’avait admirée, disant qu’il avait justement besoin d’une nouvelle montre.

« Je prends note de tout, mon Amour, » dit-elle en passant une main sur son épaule.

« Hmm. » Les yeux d’Edward étaient en train de se fermer tout seuls, et peu de temps après, Bella entendit ses doux ronflements. 

Elle se mit dans une position plus confortable pour tenir Edward alors qu’elle était étendue dans l’obscurité. L’une de ses mains était recourbée sur la hanche de Bella tandis que l’autre enserrait son sein. 

La sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien était rassurante, et Bella se demanda quelles nouvelles le rendez-vous chez le médecin leur apporterait.

 

À suivre…


	133. Chapitre 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella et Edward sont consternés de devoir attendre encore plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir recommencer à avoir des relations sexuelles. Heureusement, une surprise de taille va contribuer à faire passer le temps plus vite...

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 133

 

Edward, Bella et Carlisle étaient assis dans le bureau du Dr. Hayman alors que celui-ci posait des questions rudimentaires à Edward. 

Aro et Lucia étaient repartis plus tôt ce matin-là. Edward s’était montré peu loquace, et Bella savait qu’il était inquiet au sujet de ce que le pronostic de son médecin allait être.

« Très bien, Edward, retirez votre chemise pour moi s’il vous plaît. »

Edward regarda Carlisle, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. 

Bella pressa légèrement sa main tandis qu’il se levait et déboutonnait sa chemise. Le Dr. Hayman examina la cicatrice et déclara que l’incision chirurgicale guérissait très bien. Il était content qu’il ne semblât pas y avoir beaucoup de tissu cicatriciel, et il fit l’éloge de son ami le Dr. Kumar pour son ‘travail d’artiste.’ 

Il demanda à Edward d’exécuter quelques exercices et étirements afin de pouvoir vérifier son amplitude de mouvement.

On envoya Edward passer un scanner et une nouvelle batterie de radiographies, et à son retour, le Dr Hayman les introduisit dans un salon privé. 

Il plaça les images des radiographies sur l’écran lumineux et montra à Bella, Carlisle et Edward que celui-ci guérissait très bien. 

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Edward, votre corps a récupéré de manière incroyable. Si je regarde les dommages que mes confrères ont vus il y a seulement quatre semaines, je suis stupéfié de ce que vous êtes en mesure d’accomplir, mais ceci étant dit… »

Edward sentit son corps tout entier se raidir avant que les doigts fins de Bella n’entourent sa main.

Il reporta son attention sur le Dr. Hayman. « Continuez. Vous disiez ? »

Le médecin pinça les lèvres en regardant le bel acteur devant lui. Il pouvait le voir contracter tous ses muscles, se préparant à entendre ce qu’il présumait être de mauvaises nouvelles. 

« Votre corps est très robuste, et il guérit à une vitesse presque surhumaine, mais vous êtes humain, Edward ; vous êtes faillible et vous avez des limites. Vous devez écouter votre corps, et écouter les conseils que vous recevez de votre physiothérapeute, de votre père, de votre bon sens, ainsi que de moi-même. Vous avez bien développé votre tonus musculaire, et je suis content de voir que vous êtes de retour à votre poids pré-trauma. Maintenant, voici la liste de ce que vous devrez faire au cours des quatre prochaines semaines pour assurer votre rétablissement. »

Le médecin sortit quelques pages dactylographiées et en tendit une copie à Bella, Carlisle, et Edward.

Il y eut un silence de trente secondes. 

« Merde ! » Marmonna Carlisle. 

« Vous plaisantez… » Lança Bella. 

Edward, le principal intéressé, relut la même ligne au moins cinq fois.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL, DOC ! ÊTES-VOUS CINGLÉ OU QUOI ? » Explosa-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Bella savait qu’elle n’allait pas être capable de le calmer suite à ces mauvaises nouvelles. Diable, elle-même avait besoin de quelqu’un pour la calmer !

Le Dr. Hayman s’attendait à une telle éruption de colère ; la plupart de ses patients ayant subi une chirurgie thoracique suite à un traumatisme avaient la même réaction. Il attendit placidement pendant qu’Edward laissait échapper un autre chapelet de jurons. Une fois calmé, Edward dévisagea le chirurgien en silence, saisissant ses cheveux en signe de frustration. Le docteur reprit la parole. 

« Je présume que vous avez lu l’article sept sur la liste ? » Dit-il posément.

Edward le fusilla du regard et opina.

« D’accord. À présent laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous avez eu plusieurs points de suture internes, Edward, et pour s’assurer que vous n’allez pas déchirer quelque chose quand vous allez, euh, recommencer à avoir des relations intimes avec votre femme, vous allez devoir avoir un autre scanner dès que possible après ‘l’acte.’ Rappelez-vous, un rapport sexuel exige beaucoup d’énergie, même si votre femme est par-dessus… »

« Bon Dieu… » Bella tenta de rester silencieuse, se disant qu’ils étaient tous des adultes, mais le fait d’avoir Carlisle ici avec eux pendant que le chirurgien d’Edward discutait de leur vie sexuelle et des positions à favoriser était juste trop déroutant.

Le Dr. Hayman poursuivit. « Alors ce que je suggère, c’est qu’au cours d’une période de quatre semaines, vous et Bella recommenciez à explorer ce côté de votre relation, en consacrant les trois premières semaines à des stimulations externes, autrement dit – » 

« Je pense que nous savons tous ce que vous voulez dire, alors des branlettes pour commencer, et ensuite… des rapports sexuels ? » Questionna Edward alors que Bella souhaitait désespérément être ailleurs.

Havre de bonheur, havre de bonheur, oh s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi aller dans mon havre de bonheur !

« C’est ça, donc ce que j’aimerais proposer, c’est que vous réserviez dans un hôtel à proximité, ou que vous vous rendiez à l’hôpital le plus proche afin qu’on puisse vous faire passer le scanner et me l’envoyer. La première fois, je préconise que vous, Bella, soyez au-dessus. Comment vous sentez-vous à cet égard ? » S’enquit le Dr. Hayman. 

Bella avait l’impression que son visage, son cou et sa poitrine étaient en feu. Elle était sûre d’être pratiquement pourpre de mortification.

Quand le Dr. Hayman prononça son nom, elle releva subitement la tête et fixa les trois hommes.

Tuez-moi maintenant, s’il vous plaît – je vous en prie, achevez-moi sur le champ !

« Bébé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Bella se retourna vers son mari. Elle lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches. « Euh, o-ouais, oui. » Elle regarda le Dr. Hayman. « Je vais bien. Je suis désolée, que m’avez-vous demandé ? »

« Êtes-vous à l’aise à l’idée de vous mettre sur votre partenaire, peut-être dans la position de la cowgirl renversée pour éviter de mettre de la pression sur le torse d’Edward ? Si vous n’êtes pas certaine, il y a des diagrammes – »

« NON ! Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ; je pense que nous pourrons nous débrouiller, » s’empressa de répondre Bella.

Elle regarda Edward, puis Carlisle. « Ne pourrais-tu pas, euh, ne pourrais-tu pas te charger du scanner, si nous sommes à Cullen Crest pour le weekend ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le Dr. Hayman hocha la tête en regardant Carlisle. « Seriez-vous disposé à faire ça, Dr. Cullen ? »

Carlisle se força à demeurer professionnel en faisant signe que oui. « Absolument. Edward, est-ce que ça te conviendrait, Fiston ? »

Edward pouvait voir que Bella était au bord des larmes tellement elle était embarrassée, et il savait qu’elle serait beaucoup plus à l’aise que ce soit Carlisle qui connaisse le moment où ils essayeraient ‘la cowgirl renversée’ plutôt qu’un parfait inconnu !

« Bien sûr P’pa. Merci. »

Après avoir passé en revue les neuf autres recommandations de la liste, le Dr. Hayman serra la main des trois visiteurs et demanda à Edward de revenir le voir dans deux mois.

Bella était impatiente de quitter le cabinet du docteur, et elle se précipita vers les ascenseurs sans demander son reste. Elle ne regarda ni Edward, ni Carlisle alors que les étages défilaient en silence. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et fixait ses chaussures. Aussitôt que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, elle courut vers les portes principales et Brian qui attendait dans la voiture.

Carlisle passa son bras autour des épaules d’Edward en regardant Bella mettre ses lunettes de soleil et grimper sur la banquette arrière sans les attendre. « Je te conseille de l’emmener prendre un verre quelque part pour la calmer. On dirait qu’elle est sur le point d’avoir une poussée d’urticaire ! » Dit-il tranquillement.

Edward gloussa. 

« Et tu as intérêt à ne pas sourire quand tu lui parleras, sans quoi elle risque de te tuer ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Edward arrêta de sourire. Il monta dans la voiture et mit un bras autour des épaules de Bella. 

Elle regarda par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet de retour.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison, Carlisle sortit du véhicule et s’excusa avant de disparaître.

Alors que Bella s’apprêtait à sortir à son tour, Edward la stoppa. « Aimerais-tu sortir prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Il est tout juste après midi, Edward ! Nous n’avons même pas déjeuné ! »

« Dans ce cas, sortons déjeuner et prendre un verre. Mes parents peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Sarah et Reggie peuvent se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Allons, Bébé, nous devons parler de cette fameuse liste que mon médecin nous a remise. »

Bella hésita avant d’acquiescer. « D’accord, allons casser la croûte. »

Edward se pencha en avant. « Merci, Bébé. Laisse-moi juste prévenir Brian. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward, Bella et Brian roulaient hors de l’allée.

Ils firent le court trajet jusqu’à l’un des restaurants au bord de l’eau. Brian réussit à obtenir une table sur une terrasse privée avec vue sur le yacht-club et le plan d’eau. Il s’assit seul à une autre table pour donner un peu d’intimité à Edward et Bella, les gardant cependant pleinement dans son champ de vision, et ouvrit le bouquin qu’il était en train de lire. 

Edward commanda une bouteille de vin et des plats de fruits de mer pour chacun d’eux, avec une grande salade du jardin à partager. 

Une fois qu’on leur eut apporté leurs boissons et qu’ils furent seuls, Edward tendit le bras et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne.

Bella garda les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, et Edward dut placer sa main libre sous son menton pour l’incliner afin que leurs regards se rencontrent.

« Parle-moi. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Edward, ton chirurgien vient de nous dire que je peux te masturber ou te faire des fellations dans deux semaines, et que je peux te chevaucher dans un mois si ton père ou lui-même surveille nos ébats de près ! Et il voulait nous fournir des diagrammes ! » Lança-t-elle sur un ton moitié murmure et moitié cri.

Edward la laissa parler, et quand elle eut terminé il se pencha vers elle.

« Isabella, je t’ai déjà donné des orgasmes dans une salle remplis de quasi-étrangers, alors qu’y a-t-il de si épouvantable dans le fait qu’un docteur nous ait parlé de notre vie sexuelle d’un point de vue strictement pratique ? Ne penses-tu pas que moi aussi je veux garder notre vie sexuelle privée ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas, parce que ceci nous est arrivé, et nous devons y faire face du mieux que nous le pouvons. Nous allons passer à travers cette épreuve, Bébé, mais seulement si tu peux t’y consacrer avec moi ! Allons, Isabella, où est passé ton sens de l’aventure ? Es-tu avec moi ? »

Juste à ce moment-là, leur serveur arriva et zieuta longuement Bella en déposant leurs assiettes sur la table. Finalement, à bout de patience, Edward laissa échapper un grognement du fond de sa gorge alors que le regard du serveur s’attardait sur le décolleté de Bella.

« Ce sera tout ! » Lui dit-il sèchement. 

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu’à ce qu’Edward se mette à parler de tout et de rien. Bella réfléchit à ce qu’il avait dit, sachant qu’il était puéril de sa part d’être si embarrassée par la conversation. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien sa nervosité à la perspective d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec Edward, mais elle était vraiment anxieuse !

Ils finirent leur vin et leur repas, et décidèrent d’aller faire une promenade. Brian les suivit discrètement de loin, leur donnant l’intimité qu’ils désiraient.

Bella se sentait en sécurité dans le cercle des bras d’Edward. Elle le serra contre elle et commença à essayer d’expliquer comment elle se sentait. 

« Je suis nerveuse et effrayée. Et si je te faisais mal ? Et si je n’arrivais pas à te satisfaire ? Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Je sais que ça va probablement bien aller, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’imaginer toutes les choses qui pourraient arriver, tu sais ? J’ai l’impression que ça va être presque comme la première fois, et j’ai peur… » Sa voix s’estompa.

Edward la guida vers un banc à l’extrémité de l’un des quais d’amarrage et la poussa gentiment sur le siège tout en s’agenouillant devant elle.

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui sourit tendrement. « Isabella Cullen, tout d’abord sache que tu vas toujours me satisfaire. Penser à ton corps suffit à me faire bander comme un putain d’étalon. Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, parce que nous allons faire attention et aller lentement. Ce sera comme la première fois à plusieurs égards, mais rappelle-toi ceci : je suis ton Dom autant que je suis ton mari, et je connais ton corps mieux que toi. Tu es la femme la plus belle que j’ai jamais vue et tu connais mon corps mieux que moi. Nous sommes dans le même bateau, et si nous avons besoin d’aide, Carlisle sera dans les parages. Pas debout derrière notre porte, bien entendu, mais juste à l’autre bout du fil. Il me tarde d’être enfoui en toi, Bébé. Il me tarde de te faire crier mon nom pendant que tu jouiras. Il me tarde de pouvoir à nouveau vénérer ton corps avec le mien. »

Bella réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas pris une seule respiration depuis qu’Edward avait commencé à parler, et elle inspira profondément.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cet homme sait dire les mots qu’il faut…

« D’accord, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward sourit et Bella sentit son cœur s’envoler dans le ciel de l’après-midi.

« D’accord, » murmura-t-il en écho. 

Il mit une main derrière son cou et l’attira à lui afin de pouvoir l’embrasser.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre sauvagement alors qu’ils s’embrassaient durant de longues minutes.

Finalement ils retournèrent à la voiture. Ils restèrent blottis l’un contre l’autre sur la banquette arrière jusqu’à ce que Brian se gare dans l’allée circulaire.

Alors qu’ils entraient dans la maison, Edward stoppa Bella. « Je ne vois qu’un seul problème : que diable allons-nous faire pendant les deux prochaines semaines ? »

Ce soir-là, Esme et Carlisle dînèrent avec Emmett et Rosalie pendant qu’Edward, Bella, Jasper et Alice dînaient avec Garrett et Kate.

Le dîner fut animé et enjoué, et les femmes laissèrent les hommes nettoyer la table pendant qu’elles se retiraient dans le salon privé de Kate avec un plateau de café.

Une fois qu’elles se furent assises, Kate posa la même question à Alice et à Bella. Alice répondit la première.

« Nous avons seulement joué deux fois, et juste une heure chaque fois. Jasper a reçu le feu vert du médecin pour avoir des rapports sexuels, mais il faudra encore quelques mois avant qu’il puisse me soulever ou mettre du poids sur son épaule, alors je vais devoir faire tout le travail jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt. Ce n’est pas plus mal, mais même avant ça, il était tellement réticent à agir normalement avec moi ! C’est frustrant parce que je suis enceinte, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser un peu, mais lui il semble penser que je vais casser comme une porcelaine fragile ! » Se plaignit-elle.

Kate hocha la tête. « Et toi, Bella ? »

Bella décrivit sa soirée, mais elle omit les détails par respect pour Alice. Elle termina en leur racontant la visite chez le docteur d’Edward. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle fut capable de rire avec ses deux amies en décrivant son embarras, l’incrédulité d’Edward, et enfin le consentement de Carlisle à les ‘surveiller.’ Au moment où Bella leur raconta comment le Dr. Hayman lui avait offert des diagrammes, Kate et Alice se roulaient par terre de rire.

Elles restèrent étendues sur le dos sur le tapis de peluche, leurs têtes se touchant et leurs pieds tournés vers l’extérieur. 

Alors que leurs rires s’atténuaient, Kate prit la main de Bella dans l’une des siennes, et celle d’Alice dans l’autre. « Écoutez, blague à part, nous savons tous que nous sommes passés à deux doigts de perdre Jasper et Edward, et le genre de tension que vous vivez actuellement. Alice, tu as besoin de prendre davantage soin de toi et de ton bébé, mais j’ai demandé à Garrett de donner à Jasper de la littérature sur le BDSM et la grossesse. Bella, je suis tellement désolée d’avoir ri la semaine dernière ; c’était insensible et infantile de ma part, mais je ne riais pas de toi, je riais de ton expression désespérée quand tu cherchais tes mots en parlant du pénis d’Edward. Edward s’est remarquablement bien rétabli, mais il a plus de limitations que Jasper, et donc tu as besoin de te montrer innovatrice et un peu plus audacieuse. Je ne dis pas d’être agressive, juste un tantinet plus hardie et plus ouverte à l’expérimentation. Ouvre ton esprit, n’arrêtez pas de communiquer, et souviens-toi d’être honnête et sensible. Il ne s’agit pas d’une course – je vous garantis à toutes les deux que vous aurez de nouveau des relations sexuelles. »

Les gars nettoyèrent et se retirèrent au sous-sol. Alors qu’ils descendaient l’escalier, ils entendirent le rire désopilant des filles.

Garrett gloussa. « Eh bien, au moins elles s’amusent ! »

« Probablement à nos dépens ! » Commenta Jasper avec ironie, secondé par Edward, mais celui-ci était heureux d’entendre le rire badin de Bella. 

Garrett écouta lui aussi les deux hommes s’ouvrir au sujet de leurs émotions, et fidèle à sa parole, il leur donna un ‘devoir’ et des suggestions. Il leur parla aussi très sérieusement à propos de leurs limitations physiques et de leur force mentale. 

Edward et Bella bavardèrent tranquillement sur le chemin du retour, et ils convinrent tous les deux que cela avait été une très bonne idée de se retrouver tous ensemble.

Il y avait une soirée Munch plus tard en août, et ils discutèrent de la possibilité d’y aller. Bella avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Elle sourit en réalisant qu’au fil des mois, la plupart des soumises et des Doms qu’ils rencontraient dans ces soirées étaient devenus ses amis et ceux d’Edward. Depuis qu’on avait tiré sur Edward, elle avait été submergée d’appels téléphoniques, d’emails et de textos de la part des gens de leur communauté pour la soutenir et souhaiter un prompt rétablissement à son mari. 

Bella prit note d’organiser une rencontre avec certains d’entre eux la semaine suivante, mais elle ne se rendit jamais jusque là.

ooo

Le matin suivant, Bella se réveilla de bonne heure et fit son workout avec Esme pendant que Carlisle aidait Edward à faire ses exercices de physiothérapie. 

Ensuite ils s’assirent tous à la table pour prendre un petit déjeuner composé de yaourt avec du miel et du muesli, suivi d’œufs et de bacon, le tout accompagné de jus d’orange et de café. 

Bella et Esme venaient juste de finir de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand elles entendirent Edward rugir dans le vestibule.

« ISABELLA ! C’EST QUOI ÇA, PUTAIN DE BORDEL ? »

Bella faillit laisser tomber l’assiette qu’elle tenait. Elle courut à la porte d’entrée. « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Bella regarda dehors et resta bouche bée.

« Qu’est-ce que…? »

Un énorme autobus noir trônait dans leur allée !

C’était un bus comme ceux qu’utilisaient les groupes de rock en tournée.

« Téléphone à Emmett… Oublie ça, regarde qui vient d’arriver ! »

Jasper et Alice se garèrent de l’autre côté du bus et sortirent de leur voiture en souriant tous les deux comme des idiots.

« Jazz, t’as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas conduire mon SUV, comment diable vais-je pouvoir conduire cette chose ? Et puis d’ailleurs, où allons-nous ? » Questionna Edward.

Jasper gloussa tandis qu’Alice entraînait Bella à l’intérieur. « Je vais aider Bella à faire ses bagages, Jazz. Occupe-toi de mettre Edward au parfum ! » 

Esme et Carlisle sourirent à Edward en regardant le bus de tournée.

Jasper mit sa main sur l’épaule d’Edward. « Laisse-moi te montrer votre nouveau domicile pour les deux prochains mois. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jasper secoua la tête. « Contente-toi de m’écouter. Nous avons décidé que Bella et toi aviez besoin de vous distraire pendant un petit bout de temps, alors Emmett a demandé une faveur ou deux, et voilà ! Ce joyau est à vous aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Brian et Anderson vont voyager avec vous. Ils vont dormir à l’hôtel ou au motel le long du chemin, ou bien ils feront du camping pendant que Bella et toi aurez le bus rien que pour vous deux. Ce sont eux qui vont se partager la conduite, et nous avons même un itinéraire tout tracé pour vous. Viens, allons voir l’intérieur de cette merveille. »

Edward suivit Jasper à l’intérieur de l’énorme véhicule motorisé, talonné de près par Esme et Carlisle.

Tout le monde resta planté là dans un silence stupéfié en voyant l’intérieur de l’énorme bus. C’était le dernier cri en matière de luxe routier motorisé. Décoré de blanc et de bois d’érable, l’autobus comprenait une chambre des maîtres avec un lit king size, une grande télévision à écran plasma qui pouvait s’escamoter dans une fente au pied du lit, un système audio, un lecteur DVD et deux tables de chevet. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain entièrement équipée avec une grande douche, une baignoire, une cuvette de toilette et un lavabo. La kitchenette possédait une cuisinière, un lave-vaisselle, deux réfrigérateurs avec congélateurs, ainsi que tous les appareils modernes qu’on pouvait trouver dans n’importe quelle cuisine haut de gamme. Pour finir, il y avait une machine à laver et un sèche-linge, de même qu’un comptoir à petit déjeuner. 

On avait aménagé une table et quatre chaises dans la zone salle à manger, et le coin salon avait sa propre télévision avec lecteur DVD ainsi qu’une console de musique, un grand sofa en cuir blanc, et deux fauteuils en cuir de la même couleur.

Edward fut ému de voir que dans un coin on avait installé un piano électronique.

Le devant du bus était doté de deux sièges baquet tout confort en cuir blanc. Il y avait un grand écran GPS, une radio bidirectionnelle ainsi qu’un téléphone mobile par satellite. Il y avait aussi une mini-glacière entre les deux sièges. 

Esme était au paradis. Elle était ébahie que tant de choses puissent être aménagées dans cet habitacle. Il y avait des placards partout, avec suffisamment d’espace d’entreposage pour les vêtements, la literie, les produits de nettoyage et la nourriture.

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Cet endroit est incroyable ; mais comment Anderson et Brian vont-ils se rendre à l’hôtel ? Devrons-nous stationner dans le parking de ces établissements ? »

Intérieurement il bondissait d’excitation, mais il n’était pas question qu’il laisse Jasper et Emmett se tirer d’affaire si facilement. 

Jasper lui adressa un autre sourire idiot. « Anderson va conduire ton SUV. Brian et lui vont l’utiliser dans la soirée pour se rendre à l’hôtel – ou alors ils pourront dresser la tente que nous avons rangée dans ton SUV avec le matériel d’urgence, la provision de bouteilles d’eau, etc. »

Edward le regarda fixement. « Donc si je comprends bien, Bella et moi allons nous retrouver isolés au milieu de nulle part… Beaucoup de plaisir en perspective ! » Commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

L’expression acerbe d’Edward ne démonta pas Jasper qui se porta volontaire pour lui montrer tous les gadgets dissimulés dans le véhicule récréatif. 

« Viens avec moi, vieux grincheux. Franchement, parfois t’es juste une petite merde ingrate ! » Répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. 

Il sortit de l’autobus et le contourna.

Un côté du véhicule se déployait pour prendre de l’expansion, et Jasper expliqua comment faire la manœuvre au contact d’un bouton. L’autre côté recélait un immense compartiment à bagages.

Juste au moment où Jasper allait dévoiler la ‘pièce de résistance,’ Emmett s’engagea dans l’allée avec Garrett. 

Il sauta hors de sa voiture et s’approcha du petit groupe. « Lui as-tu montré ? Dis ? »

Garrett éclata de rire. « Il a été impossible durant tout le trajet pour venir ici, alors ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

Jasper s’écarta. « À toi l’honneur, Em. »

Edward roula des yeux. « Voudriez-vous simplement me montrer cette putain de surprise ? »

Emmett bondit sur ses pieds. « Eh bien, je savais que tu ferais tout un drame et que tu te lamenterais à l’idée d’être coincé au beau milieu de nulle part – j’avais raison, pas vrai ? »

Tout le monde rit, y compris Edward. « Allez, finis ton baratin, trouduc ! » Gronda-t-il, mais il tendit le bras et étreignit son frère. « Merci, frérot, » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Emmett lui sourit. 

« Ok, alors supposons que toi et la petite dame voulez sortir pour admirer le paysage, ou baiser dans le désert, ou peu importe, » commença-t-il, ses fossettes et le scintillement dans ses yeux laissant voir à tout le monde combien il appréciait son heure de gloire. 

« CESSE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ! » Hurla Carlisle à son fils aîné.

« D’accord ! D’accord ! Mince, donc tu tapes une combinaison ici… » Il souleva le couvercle d’une petite console et tapa quelques chiffres. « … Et ensuite tu appuies sur ce bouton, et VOILÀÀÀ ! »

Soudain, un panneau à l’arrière du bus se mit à coulisser vers le haut, à l’instar d’une porte de garage. À l’intérieur se trouvait une Mercedes 450 SLK rouge cerise. Emmett appuya sur un autre bouton, et le plancher du ‘garage’ glissa vers l’extérieur et vers le bas jusqu’à ce que la voiture soit sur la terre ferme. 

« Bon sang de merde ! » Lança Edward.

« J’en veux une comme ça ! » S’exclama Garrett avec excitation.

« Essie, il faut qu’on prenne notre retraite… » Déclara Carlisle en contemplant la voiture. 

« Tellement jolie… » Commenta Esme, admirative.

« Moi aussi on m’a tiré dessus… Est-ce que je peux y aller ? » Implora Jasper.

Emmett s’esclaffa.

« N’est-ce pas fantastique ? J’ai demandé à mon ami s’il voulait sortir la voiture du bus, mais il a dit que le bus est fait sur mesure pour y loger celle-ci. »

Le regard d’Edward oscilla entre Emmett et la voiture.

« Emmett, c’est beaucoup trop… »

Emmett secoua la tête, et subitement il serra Edward dans ses bras.

« Rien n’est trop pour toi, Edward. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois là pour en profiter, petit frère. »

Edward sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux et il enroula ses bras autour d’Emmett et l’étreignit très fort. 

« Je t’aime Emmett. Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Emmett soupira et embrassa le dessus de la tête inclinée d’Edward. « Je t’aime aussi, et même si tu es un emmerdeur de première, je donnerais mon putain de bras droit pour toi, Edward. »

Esme se détourna pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Ses enfants avaient toujours été affectueux les uns envers les autres, mais de voir Emmett, qui avait la carrure d’un ours, tenir Edward dans ses bras comme s’il était un objet précieux ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de réchauffer son cœur. Elle sentit Carlisle l’entourer de ses bras.

« Ça va, Chérie, » murmura-t-il en la serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes passés si près de le perdre… »

« Mais nous ne l’avons pas perdu, il est ici, et il reprend des forces de jour en jour. Regarde-le ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder Jasper, Garrett, Emmett et Edward se taquiner et se bousculer comme des chiots enjoués alors qu’ils sautillaient autour du bus, Edward exhibant finalement son enthousiasme.

Esme soupira. « Je ferais mieux d’aller voir ce qu’Alice est en train de faire subir à notre pauvre Bella ! »

Carlisle acquiesça, mais il se joignit aux garçons dès qu’Esme se fut éloignée en souriant.

Ah, les gars !

Elle entendit les cris aussitôt qu’elle commença à monter les escaliers.

« JE NE VAIS PAS APPORTER ÇA, ALICE ! ON PART EN VOYAGE SUR LA ROUTE, ON NE S’EN VA PAS À UN DÉFILÉ DE MODE ! »

« Bella, sois raisonnable. Ils portent des vêtements en Idaho, tu sais, et je ne crois pas que le style ‘clodo’ soit in cette année ! »

« Alice Cullen Whitlock, t’es une véritable… une véritable ayatollah du chiffon ! »

« Et toi, Bella Cullen, tu n’y connais rien et c’est mon boulot de venir à ta rescousse. À présent donne-moi cette robe ! »

« NON ! »

« OUI ! »

Esme secoua la tête en se hâtant. Si elle n’avait pas été si exaspérée par sa progéniture, elle se serait affalée de rire.

Alice se tenait debout au milieu du lit, sur la pointe des pieds, tenant quelques robes au-dessus de sa tête pendant que Bella courait d’un côté à l’autre du lit, essayant d’attraper ses chevilles.

Esme était sur le point d’élever le ton quand elle sentit une main sur son bras. Edward et Jasper étaient montés eux aussi.

Edward la regarda en souriant. « Pourquoi ne nous laisserais-tu pas régler ça, maman ? J’aimerais avoir une tasse de ton thé spécial, » dit-il posément.

Esme reconnaissait bien l’expression sur le visage des deux hommes. Les filles étaient encore dans le pétrin.

« Ne soyez pas trop durs avec elles, » dit-elle.

Jasper renifla. 

Esme rebroussa chemin, mais elle tressaillit en entendant Edward rugir, « QU’EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Bella et Alice se retournèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Bella vit Edward et Jasper debout sur le seuil, les bras croisés. Edward avait surtout l’air exaspéré, mais le visage de Jasper était menaçant comme le tonnerre.

« Mary Alice, tu es enceinte de mon enfant, maintenant descends de ce lit avant que ce soit moi que le fasse et qui te donne une fessée devant ton frère ! » Jasper ne cria pas, mais il faut dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en arriver là. Son regard noir était suffisant pour déployer des papillons dans l’estomac de Bella.

Alice rétrécit les yeux en dévisageant son mari. « Elle, » commença-t-elle en montrant Bella du doigt, « a sérieusement besoin d’aide, et je ne fais que lui offrir cette aide ! Elle ne connaît rien à la mode, Jazz ! » 

Edward regarda Bella qui restait là, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qui tripotaient son bracelet infini autour de son poignet. Il secoua la tête et réprima un sourire. Elle était tellement drôle quand elle essayait de se faire invisible !

« Isabella, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas t’obstiner avec Alice, sérieusement ! Maintenant, je m’attends à voir cette chambre en ordre et tes valises prêtes dans trente minutes. Avec l’aide d’Alice et sans crier, hurler, ou sauter sur le lit ! Nous discuterons de ça plus tard ce soir, » dit-il calmement. 

Putain de merde ! Bella se souvint qu’elle allait porter son collier ce soir-là ! Bordel ! Tout ça est la faute d’Alice ! Songea-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant plutôt de regarder Alice.

« Alice, descends et viens ici ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Alice était toujours en train de dévisager Jasper en serrant les robes contre sa poitrine.

« Allons, Ali, tu vas te mettre dans le pétrin ! » Siffla-t-elle encore.

Alice releva un sourcil et sourit avec arrogance, et pendant un moment on aurait facilement pu oublier qu’elle et Edward n’étaient pas liés par le sang. 

« Il ne peut rien me faire ; il est toujours en convalescence, tu te rappelles ? Donc il ne peut pas me soulever ; il ne peut pas me donner la fessée. Ce ne sont que des fanfaronnades, Tsunami, » répliqua-t-elle d’un ton catégorique.

« Il n’est peut-être pas en mesure de te soulever, mais moi je le suis, et tu es dans la merde jusqu’au cou ! »

Alice et Bella n’avaient pas vu Garrett debout sur le seuil.

Alice devint blême et avança vers Bella avec hésitation. « Merde ! »

Bella haleta et tendit la main vers son amie, mais Garrett fut plus rapide.

Il avança dans la pièce et prit Alice dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Les robes de Bella tombèrent sur le lit alors que Garrett faisait un signe à Edward, qui recula d’un pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bella.

« N’hésite pas à l’utiliser aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, » dit-il, tout sourire.

Jasper acquiesça. « Merci. Elle ne réalise pas que je peux lui donner la fessée aussi bien avec ma main gauche que je le peux avec ma droite ! » Ricana-t-il, puis il n’y eut plus qu’Edward et Bella, se dévisageant l’un l’autre à travers l’étendue de leur suite. 

« Je suggère que tu te magnes, Isabella, à moins que tu ne veuilles ta punition tout de suite toi aussi. »

« Punition ? » Bella fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward opina. « Tu ne penses pas que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça avec ce foutoir… » Il agita la main en direction du désordre dans la chambre et dans le dressing. « N’est-ce pas ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Mais, c’était Alice – tu l’as vue – elle est folle et c’était elle ! »

Edward plissa les yeux. « Juste Alice ? Dans ce cas je peux dire à Jasper de doubler sa punition parce que tout était de sa faute. Très bien alors. » Il se détourna.

« Attends ! Edward, attends ! » Lança vivement Bella alors que les premiers sons d’Alice recevant une fessée bien sentie se faisaient entendre faiblement à travers les murs. 

Edward se retourna lentement. « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Euh, ce n’était pas juste elle. J’ai foutu le bordel moi aussi ! » Avoua-t-elle d’un ton maussade en faisant le tour de la chambre pour ramasser tous les vêtements qui traînaient par terre.

Edward réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de parler. « Je vais seulement te mettre ton collier ce soir tel que convenu, mais d’ici là, tu peux ramasser toutes les fringues qui traînent et les mettre en pile sur le lit pour moi, d’accord ? »

Que diable mijote-t-il ? Se demanda Bella.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Très bien ! Je n’ai pas l’intention de porter ces trucs, de toute façon ! »

Une fois que les vêtements et les cintres eurent été ramassés, Bella continua de faire ses valises. Elle mit surtout des shorts, des tee-shirts et des débardeurs dans ses bagages. Il y avait aussi quelques jeans et pantalons Capri. Deux pulls et deux jupes décontractées, et sa valise était complète. Elle avait déjà emballé ses sous-vêtements et ses pyjamas.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait compté les vêtements dans la pile sur le lit.

« Seize, » dit-il soudainement.

Bella se tourna vers lui. « Pardon ? »

« Seize, » répéta-t-il.

Bella sortit la valise d’Edward. « Seize quoi, Edward ? » S’enquit-elle avec impatience.

Elle sentit tout à coup l’aiguillon de la main d’Edward sur son postérieur, ce qui la fit couiner et sauter en avant. 

Sa voix profonde gronda dans son oreille. « Seize est le nombre de fessées que tu vas recevoir ce soir. Si tu veux continuer à être effrontée, nous pouvons en ajouter, étant donné que mes deux bras fonctionnent très bien, et rappelle-toi, M. Poipoil n’exige pas beaucoup de force pour obtenir l’effet désiré. À présent ton temps est presque écoulé, alors tu ferais mieux de te grouiller ou bien je vais faire tes valises pour toi ! » Déclara Edward avec un rire malveillant tandis que Bella le regardait, bouche bée.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Carlisle et Garrett descendirent leurs bagages au rez-de-chaussée. Sarah et Esme avaient approvisionné les congélateurs avec suffisamment de repas maison pour nourrir Edward, Bella et leurs deux gardes du corps pendant au moins deux semaines. De plus, elles avaient stocké les réfrigérateurs avec des fruits et des légumes frais, et les armoires étaient remplies de conserves, de boîtes de pâtes, de condiments, sans oublier les grains de café, les thés et les liqueurs que Bella adorait. Carlisle les avait approvisionnés en bouteilles de vin blanc et rouge, et il avait aussi stocké une caisse de bières légères pour Edward, Anderson et Brian.

Edward montra l’intérieur de l’autobus à Bella, qui fut ébahie par tout ce qu’il y avait à bord du luxueux véhicule récréatif. 

Ils retournèrent à l’extérieur et dirent au revoir à tout le monde, et Bella demanda à Edward où ils étaient censés aller.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Emmett, où est-ce qu’on s’en va ? »

Emmett se fendit d’un sourire et prit une carte routière des mains de Brian.

« Bon, eh bien Alice, Brian et Anderson ont décidé de cet itinéraire. Tout d’abord, d’ici vous allez monter au nord jusqu’à Portland, puis continuer jusqu’à Seattle, Forks, et ensuite Vancouver. De là vous allez rouler jusqu’à Calgary, puis redescendre aux États-Unis. Vous avez environ quatre arrêts dans le Montana, ensuite vous allez poursuivre votre périple au Wyoming, puis au Colorado, et vous allez remonter au nord pour atteindre le Nebraska. De là vous allez filer jusqu’au Dakota du Sud, continuer dans le Dakota du Nord, puis dans le Minnesota, et de là traverser l’Iowa, le Missouri, le Kansas et l’Oklahoma pour vous rendre jusqu’au Texas. Du Texas vous allez longer les états qui bordent le Golf du Mexique : Louisiane, Mississippi, Alabama, Floride, et remonter en Géorgie pour longer les états de la Côte Est. Les deux Carolines, la Virginie, le Maryland, la Pennsylvanie, et finalement New York. Mais ce n’est pas terminé, il reste le Massachusetts, le New Hampshire, et ensuite vous allez couper le long des Grands Lacs, et de là ce sera à vous de décider ! » Conclut Emmett avec panache. 

Bella regarda Edward. « J’ai perdu le fil après Forks, et toi ? » 

Arborant un visage impassible, Edward répondit, « Portland est la dernière chose que j’ai entendue ! » 

Jasper grogna. « S’il vous plaît, ne le faites pas recommencer. Si c’était lui qui avait planifié ce voyage, il vous aurait envoyé au Pérou ! »

Edward le regarda fixement. « Tu veux dire que nous n’allons pas au Pérou ? »

Carlisle se mit à rire. « Ça suffit vous deux. Alice a fait des réservations dans tous ces endroits, et Anderson et Brian ont les contacts pour toutes les villes le long du chemin. » 

Alice était demeurée silencieuse pendant qu’Emmett avait fait sa présentation. Son cul chauffait suite à la fessée qu’elle venait de recevoir, et elle n’était pas de bonne humeur, mais elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter, « J’ai rentré votre itinéraire sur vos téléphones et vos ordinateurs portables afin que vous puissiez vérifier et voir où vous êtes et où vous voulez aller. De plus… » Elle tendit à Bella sept grands livres remplis de notes autocollantes. « … J’ai marqué tous les lieux d’intérêt, » dit-elle d’une petite voix. « Je suis désolée d’avoir tenté encore une fois de te dicter comment t’habiller, B, j’essayais vraiment juste de t’aider, » déclara-t-elle en regardant Jasper, qui hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Bella donna les livres à Edward et enroula ses bras autour de son amie. « Je suis désolée moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas crier après toi, et il faut que tu veilles bien sur notre petit lutin ici, » dit-elle en tapotant le petit ventre d’Alice.

« Appelle-moi, s’il te plaît, » intima celle-ci avant d’embrasser la joue de Bella.

Finalement, après avoir reçu des instructions de dernière minute et des câlins de tout le monde, Bella, Edward et Brian montèrent à bord du bus tandis qu’Anderson se dirigeait vers le SUV. 

Ils agitèrent la main alors que l’énorme véhicule faisait le tour de l’allée, puis ils commencèrent leur périple.

Ce soir-là, Brian gara le véhicule récréatif dans la place de stationnement qu’il avait louée juste à l’extérieur de Portland.

Bella servit le dîner et insista pour que Brian et Anderson mangent avec eux. Bella et Edward n’avaient pas beaucoup vu Anderson récemment car il avait eu d’autres affectations de courte durée et avait seulement été avec eux lorsqu’ils avaient des sorties. Bella s’était ennuyée de lui, et Edward fut amusé de voir à quel point Andy baissait sa garde et laissait sa réserve de côté en présence de Bella tandis qu’elle l’entraînait dans la conversation pendant le repas.

Andy et Brian quittèrent juste après le dîner pour aller au motel. Bella chassa Edward de la cuisine, aussi décida-t-il de prendre une douche, et après avoir enfilé un short, il s’affala sur le sofa en cuir et sauta d’une chaîne de télévision à l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un film qu’il voulait voir et qui était sur le point de commencer. 

Bella sourit en contemplant leur domicile temporaire. C’était magnifique, et sophistiqué au-delà de ce qu’elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elle versa du vin frais dans deux verres et les déposa sur une table basse avant de s’agenouiller à côté du canapé.

Edward continua de regarder le début du film en sirotant son vin et ignora Bella. Garrett avait réitéré combien il était important de ne pas se faire ‘mou’ avec Bella pendant sa convalescence. Bien que c’était elle, fondamentalement, qui allait guider leurs progrès dans la chambre à coucher, Edward était conscient qu’il était essentiel de s’assurer qu’elle sache qu’il était son Dom et qu’elle n’allait pas s’en tirer avec un comportement inadéquat. 

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Edward regarda Bella. Il remarqua qu’elle était encore entièrement vêtue. Ça n’allait pas du tout ! 

« Pourquoi es-tu encore habillée, Isabella ? N’es-tu pas devant moi pour que je te mette ton collier ? »

Il regarda Bella mordre sa lèvre et changer légèrement de position. C’était une habitude qu’il avait remarqué qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle était tiraillée ou incertaine de ce qu’elle devait faire.

« Réponds-moi, Isabella. »

Bella sourit avec assurance mais répondit respectueusement à Edward car elle ne connaissait pas son humeur. « Je pensais que… vous savez… étant donné que nous sommes ici et que Brian et Anderson sont dans le voisinage, eh bien je pensais qu’il valait mieux que je me montre pudique. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez que je me promène nue, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward soupira et pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur elle.

Décidément c’était mal barré !

« Isabella, regarde-moi s’il te plaît. » Il attendit que Bella lève ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

« Bon, premièrement, pourquoi présumerais-tu savoir ce que je veux ou ne veux pas ? Réponds-moi. »

Bella pensait avoir pris la bonne décision, mais elle commença à douter de la sagesse de ses actions.

« Je… euh… eh bien, je pensais juste que vu que nous procédons lentement, et que nous ne faisons rien de sexuel, que ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance… de, euh, vous… » Sa voix s’affaiblit en voyant le visage d’Edward s’assombrir avec chaque mot qu’elle prononçait.

Edward se leva et hocha la tête. Il éteignit le téléviseur. 

« Déshabille-toi et agenouille-toi devant moi dans ta position d’inspection, » dit-il froidement.

Bella eut vite fait de se dévêtir et elle se mit à genoux une fois de plus.

Edward la laissa poireauter pendant un moment dans sa position et alla dans leur chambre pour enlever son tee-shirt et prendre quelques articles de sa table de chevet.

Du coin de l’œil, Bella vit les pieds nus d’Edward apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était excitée par la quantité de sécrétions s’écoulant entre ses cuisses écartées et par la dureté de ses mamelons.

« Accepteras-tu tout ce que je ferai, dirai et ordonnerai comme loi absolue pendant que tu porteras mon collier ? Réponds-moi, Isabella. »

« Oui Monsieur, ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous servir et vous obéir. »

Edward attacha prestement le collier de ‘dressage’ en cuir noir autour du cou de Bella.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Son Maître ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une bonne raison.

« Tu peux me remercier. »

Bella se pencha sur les pieds d’Edward et pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de l’un, puis de l’autre.

« Sors ma bite. »

Bella leva vivement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Maître Edward, devenus de minces fentes. Il arqua un sourcil à son intention.

« As-tu quelque chose à dire, Isabella ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête mais ne répondit pas alors que ses doigts trouvaient et détachaient les boutons de sa braguette.

Son jeans glissa sur ses hanches et les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent quand elle réalisa qu’il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

« À présent mets ma bite dans cette bouche insolente et suce-moi comme une bonne soumise. »

Bella fit ce qu’il lui demandait, et elle ne put empêcher le frisson de désir qu’elle ressentait de la faire gémir alors qu’elle fermait sa bouche autour de son érection.

Elle suça, lécha, et prodigua toute son expertise sur la verge qui palpitait dans sa bouche. Au moment où elle sentait ses testicules commencer à se serrer, Edward grogna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. 

« Stop ! »

Bella geignit en laissant le membre viril engorgé glisser hors de sa bouche. 

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il faillit jouir en voyant la moue sensuelle sur ses lèvres roses et gonflées, la couleur violente sur ses joues, et son regard voilé qui l’implorait silencieusement de terminer ce qu’elle avait commencé.

« Ne pense jamais à ma place, Isabella, et ne commets jamais l’erreur de penser que je ne suis pas en contrôle. Qui est ton Maître ? » Demanda-t-il en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous, Maître. »

« À qui appartiens-tu ? »

« À vous. »

« Quels sont tes mots ? »

« Vert, jaune, rouge, Maître ? »

« Quelle est ta couleur ? »

« Vert, Maître ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux jouir ? »

« Si cela vous fait plaisir, Maître ! »

Soudain, Edward lui adressa un sourire arrogant. 

« Eh bien ce soir, ce qui me fera plaisir c’est que tu te sentes comme moi – allumé comme c’est pas possible, et inassouvi. Donc tu n’auras pas d’orgasme ce soir, ni les autres soirs jusqu’à ce que j’en décide autrement. Est-ce que c’est clair, Soumise ? »

Bella déglutit avec difficulté. Il y avait un bon moment qu’elle n’avait pas vu cette facette-là de son Maître. « Oui, Maître. » 

« Maintenant, j’ai décidé que tu pourrais porter ton collier de formation pour te rappeler ta position jusqu’à ce que nous retournions à la maison. Acceptes-tu ces conditions ? Nous aurons seulement des séances si nous en convenons tous les deux, mais je pense que tu as besoin d’un rappel de ce qu’est ta position, compris ? » 

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien. Maintenant je veux que tu ailles te mettre debout dans le coin là-bas… » Il indiqua un coin dans la zone du living-room. « … Prête à recevoir les seize fessées méritées ce matin, et je vais en ajouter cinq pour faire bonne mesure, afin que tu n’oublies plus jamais ta place, Isabella. Tu vas compter, et ensuite tu vas me remercier. »

Bella alla se placer à l’endroit qu’Edward lui avait indiqué. Alors que la première claque atterrissait sur son cul, elle commença à compter et sentit un changement dans son humeur. 

C’était comme si tout se mettait au bon endroit dans son esprit. Elle était Isabella, et son Maître était en contrôle.

Tout était comme cela devait l’être.

Par la suite, Bella remercia son Maître et il appliqua de l’onguent sur ses fesses et ses cuisses en feu. Il lui retira son collier avant d’aller dans la douche.

Il remit le collier à sa place et termina la session avec un baiser avant que Bella ne s’endorme profondément.

Edward s’allongea avec Bella recroquevillée contre son flanc tandis qu’il traînait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait paisible et heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines. 

Ils avaient été ravis d’apprendre que Rosalie et Kate avaient approvisionné le véhicule récréatif avec des livres, des magazines et des jeux de société. Bella découvrit même que son appareil photo, ses films et un nouveau carnet de croquis avec des crayons avaient été laissés sur un des comptoirs dans la chambre à coucher.

On avait donné à Edward ses partitions musicales avec du nouveau papier à musique, un nouveau lecteur mp3, des CD et quelques revues.

Ce soir-là, une nouvelle connivence naquit entre Edward et Bella. Leurs séances devinrent plus fréquentes et plus ludiques, et Bella constata que ses inhibitions diminuaient à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle trouvait du réconfort à porter son collier, et Edward souriait en la voyant toucher celui-ci tendrement de temps en temps. 

Quelques jours plus tard, ils allèrent rendre visite à Charlie, Sue et Seth.

Bella aimait voir son père si heureux. Elle le regarda plaisanter avec Seth, taquiner Edward et faire de doux reproches à Sue. Il paraissait tellement plus jeune que ses quarante-six ans. Les rides causées par l’alcool avaient disparu, et à présent on voyait quelqu’un qui aimait la vie et qui le montrait.

Après une visite de quelques jours, ils reprirent la route et se rendirent à Vancouver.

Il devenait plus facile de mettre en sourdine l’aspect physique de leur relation avec les nombreuses distractions et activités dans lesquelles ils se lançaient sans hésiter.

Ils firent de nombreuses promenades et eurent de longues conversations ; Edward apprit à Bella à jouer aux échecs, et elle lui apprit à jouer à Mouse Trap – apparemment les Cullen n’étaient pas parfaits !

Edward, Anderson et Brian trichaient au poker, et Bella se vengea en affectant les ‘gars’ au nettoyage de la cuisine pendant une semaine. 

Dieu qu’ils s’amusaient !

Ils rirent beaucoup, et de gardes du corps qu’ils étaient, Brian et Andy devinrent les amis du couple. Bella découvrit que Brian avait le sens de l’humour, tandis qu’Anderson les surprit tous en avouant qu’il avait une connaissance quasi encyclopédique des thèmes musicaux des émissions de télévision.

On avait rangé une tente ultra-moderne dans le SUV, et quand ce n’était pas pratique ou qu’il était trop tard pour se rendre au motel, Brian et Anderson montaient la tente et créchaient dedans tout en profitant des commodités offertes à bord du bus.

Edward était au comble de la joie de voyager incognito. Il se sentait comme une personne normale. Il avait laissé ses cheveux et sa barbe pousser, et à moins d’avoir un œil très aiguisé, personne n’aurait pu deviner que le couple super mignon avec leurs deux amis vêtus en shorts et en tee-shirts étaient la coqueluche de Hollywood et son épouse, flanqués de leurs gardes du corps.

Ils gardèrent le contact avec la famille. Bella commença un blog et elle écrivit des cartes postales tous les jours.

Edward continuait de faire ses exercices de physiothérapie et Bella courait tous les matins avec Anderson ou Brian pendant qu’il restait au camping pour faire son workout.

Bella prit des centaines de photos, et au moment où ils atteignirent New York, elle en était à son troisième carnet de croquis.

ooo

La première fois que Bella fit une fellation à Edward, l’anticipation de l’acte s’avéra être simplement trop pour lui, et ce fut terminé avant même d’avoir commencé. Edward était dur et fin prêt, et alors que Bella glissait sa verge dans sa bouche, il sentit les muscles se resserrer dans son ventre, et avant qu’il puisse la prévenir, il entra en éruption.

Bella avala autant de sperme qu’elle le put tandis qu’Edward restait allongé sur le lit, jurant et tremblant.

Ses bras étaient croisés sur son visage, horrifié qu’il était par son manque total de contrôle. Bella rampa jusqu’à être accroupie sur lui.

Elle essaya de repousser ses bras de son visage, mais Edward ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

Il émit un grognement de dégoût envers lui-même. « Tu vois ? Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter de rien. Je ne peux même pas durer cinq putains de minutes ! »

Il roula pour s’asseoir, mais Bella fut plus rapide. Elle s’agenouilla sur le plancher et mit ses mains sur les cuisses d’Edward.

« Edward Cullen, ne t’avise pas de t’apitoyer sur toi-même, ou je jure que je vais fesser ton cul avec Monsieur Poipoil ! » Gronda Bella.

Edward ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Vraiment ? » Dit-il.

« Oui, vraiment ! Nous savions que ça n’allait pas revenir comme avant juste en claquant des doigts, mais ce qui est bien, mon Amour, c’est que tu as eu un orgasme ! »

Edward acquiesça en la dévisageant. « Ouais, c’est vrai, et maintenant c’est à mon tour de retourner la faveur, » répliqua-t-il en remuant les sourcils de manière éloquente.

Bella secoua la tête et recula. « Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire. Ça va. » 

Edward lui sourit en glissant hors du lit et sur ses genoux. « Vous portez trop de vêtements, Mme Cullen. »

Bella tenta de se déplacer plus loin en arrière, mais son dos rencontra les armoires de la chambre à coucher. 

« Edward, tu sais que tu as besoin de te reposer… Tu as besoin de tes forces. Alors reste… loin de moi ! »

Edward secoua la tête. « Trop tard, Fillette, tu dois enlever ce slip et ce top, sans quoi ils vont aller à la poubelle ! »

Edward s’était dévêtu tandis que Bella avait seulement retiré la jupe paysanne qu’elle portait, gardant son haut et sa petite culotte.

« Edward, j’aime ce slip – ne fais pas… ne fais pas ça, Edward ! »

Edward gloussa en tirant sa cheville vers lui. « Cinq, quatre, trois – »

« D’accord ! Attends une seconde… » Bella poussa un énorme soupir en se trémoussant hors de sa petite culotte avant de la lancer au loin.

Edward sourit. « Okaaaay, alors, es-tu prête pour ta récompense ? »

Après ils prirent leur douche, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital, Edward laissa Bella le laver.

Il aimait la sensation des mains de Bella sur son corps, et il sourit alors qu’elles atteignaient son membre viril en train de durcir.

Juste comme elle allait s’agenouiller à ses pieds, l’eau chaude vint à manquer et ils se rincèrent en vitesse et sortirent de la cabine en hurlant et en riant. Le charme de l’instant avait été rompu, mais ils sentirent également leur relation se modifier avec le retour de cette merveilleuse familiarité qui leur avait tant manqué.

Par la suite, expérimenter devint amusant et excitant. Ils flirtaient, se câlinaient, et se taquinaient l’un l’autre pendant des heures.

Edward s’essaya aussi à faire de la photo de nu.

Ils revenaient de New York et se dirigeaient vers la Vallée de Napa quand ils décidèrent d’arrêter une dernière nuit sur la ‘route’. Ils firent halte à Kings Beach, au Lac Tahoe. 

Edward décida de sortir la Mercedes pour faire une balade avec Bella, et elle prit son appareil photo avec elle.

Ils stoppèrent à côté d’un champ de fleurs sauvages et Edward prit l’appareil photo de Bella.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt pour moi, » dit-il une fois qu’ils furent presque au milieu du champ.

Bella se mit à rire. « Quoi ? Non ! C’est tout simplement ridicule ! Je ne vais pas enlever mes fringues ici en plein air ! N’importe qui pourrait passer dans le voisinage ! »

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. « Je ne pense pas qu’il va y avoir des gens qui vont juste passer par ici, Bella. Allez ! S’te plaît ? Fais-le pour moi ? » Il fit une moue et Bella éclata de rire à son expression tellement craquante.

« Bon, d’accord, mais je ne vais pas m’allonger dans l’herbe, je ne sais pas ce qui grouille là-dedans ! »

Au cours de l’heure qui suivit, Edward prit plusieurs photos de Bella et du paysage, mais surtout de Bella.

Ce soir-là, ils partagèrent un bain avant de se mettre au lit. Ils avaient l’intention d’arriver à St. Helena le lendemain. Edward avait insisté pour faire un énorme calendrier le deuxième jour sur la route, et sous le regard amusé et secrètement excité de Bella, il cochait joyeusement chaque case qui les rapprochait du jour ‘J’, marqué d’un grand X rouge. 

Alors qu’ils étaient couchés dans le lit, Edward attira Bella dans ses bras. Sa chair chaude et nue frotta contre sa cicatrice.

Celle-ci était toujours insensible, mais il ne se dérobait plus au contact.

Il repoussa les cheveux de Bella de son épaule afin de pouvoir embrasser sa peau parfumée.

« Demain est le grand jour. »

Bella fredonna son approbation, ses lèvres effleurant la poitrine d’Edward.

« Es-tu nerveux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suis plus excité de te voir faire la ‘cowgirl renversée’ que nerveux, » dit-il alors que Bella gémissait et lui donnait une petite claque sur le bras en le voyant glousser.

« Cesse de me taquiner ! Et si j’étais incapable de ‘performer’ ? Ton père sera-t-il planté derrière la porte ? Bon Dieu, je vais jouer les porno-stars avec leur fils… C’est sûr que tes parents vont m’adorer après ça ! » 

Edward était incapable d’arrêter de rire. Bella lui adressa une moue boudeuse et essaya de se détourner de lui, mais il la retint contre son corps. Il la ramena contre son torse. Elle était toute crispée à force de vouloir s’éloigner de lui.

Chaque mouvement mettait son phallus en contact avec les fesses de Bella. Il gémit doucement, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de sa femme. Il pouvait sentir ses seins sous ses bras.

« Isabella, écoute-moi. »

Bella s’immobilisa mais ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« Je me fiche de la façon dont nous nous y prendrons, mais demain soir nous allons faire l’amour, ne te méprends pas là-dessus. Tu vas t’asseoir jusqu’à ce que tu aies enfoui ma bite tout au fond de ton exquise minette. Tu vas broyer ton clito contre moi jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses, et alors je vais enfin faire gicler ma semence dans les profondeurs de tes entrailles. Peux-tu sentir ma queue presser contre toi ? »

La respiration de Bella était chancelante quand elle ferma les yeux. Tandis que la voix d’Edward continuait de tisser une trame de luxure autour d’eux, elle pouvait sentir sa verge engorgée aller et venir en elle alors que ses muscles vaginaux l’aspiraient plus loin.

Bella émit un faible gémissement en sentant les doigts d’Edward caresser son bas-ventre. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas se donner du plaisir l’un à l’autre pendant quelques jours avant le ‘grand événement.’

« Peux-tu sentir ma bite faire pression à l’intérieur de ta chatte ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Te languis-tu de désir pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

Soudain, Edward sourit dans son cou et ses mains se déplacèrent pour la tenir plus innocemment. Il éloigna légèrement ses hanches de son dos. 

Il embrassa tendrement sa joue. « Bien. Maintenant retiens cette image et ayons du plaisir demain. Bonne nuit Bébé. »

Edward tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière.

Bella resta étendue dans l’obscurité, les battements de son cœur commençant à ralentir. Espèce de petit manipulateur ! Bien sûr il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait !

Elle laissa la respiration lente et régulière d’Edward la calmer de nouveau. Elle n’avait pas sommeil, aussi se remémora-t-elle les cinq semaines passées sur la route.

Ils avaient sillonné le Canada et les États-Unis. Ils avaient parcouru plus de quatorze mille kilomètres et traversé vingt-six états et d’innombrables villes. Bella savait qu’Edward et elle n’avaient jamais été aussi proches. Edward était son meilleur ami, son amoureux, son amant, son âme sœur et son Dominant.

Elle n’avait jamais été plus heureuse ou plus satisfaite. Ils avaient fait quelques scènes sur la route, mais les avaient limitées à la chambre à coucher, et Bella avait accepté de porter son bâillon-boule chaque fois ! 

Dans quelques semaines ils allaient célébrer le premier anniversaire de leur rencontre, et Bella avait de la difficulté à croire à l’ampleur du changement que cela avait apporté dans sa vie.

ooo

Edward et Bella refirent leurs valises le lendemain matin. Ils allaient rouler jusqu’à Cullen Crest tandis qu’Anderson et Brian conduiraient le bus de tournée jusqu’à San Francisco pour qu’il soit nettoyé et retourné au propriétaire le jour suivant.

Edward et Bella passeraient le week-end avec Carlisle et Esme avant de rentrer chez eux trois jours plus tard.

Une fois que Bella eut fait le petit déjeuner et nettoyé la cuisine, Edward vérifia qu’il avait emballé tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les trois prochains jours. 

S’il n’en tenait qu’à lui, Bella ne s’habillerait pas durant ces jours-là, mais il savait que ses parents s’attendaient à passer du temps avec eux.

Anderson transféra leurs sacs dans le SUV. Bella surprit d’abord Brian, puis Anderson en les attirant chacun dans ses bras.

Edward attendit patiemment, réfrénant son instinct de grogner et de jeter Bella sur son épaule pour aller l’enfermer dans le véhicule.

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur d’avoir fait ce voyage avec nous. Merci pour votre amitié et pour avoir veillé sur nous, » dit Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

Edward sourit en mettant un bras autour de sa taille. Il tendit sa main à Brian, puis à Anderson. « Merci beaucoup, les gars. Vous êtes incroyables. »

Il y avait seulement quatre heures de route du Lac Tahoe jusqu’à St. Helena, et Edward fut ravi de pouvoir finalement être à nouveau derrière le volant de son SUV.

Edward et Bella bavardèrent de tout et de rien et écoutèrent de la musique pendant qu’il conduisait.

Edward garda la main de Bella dans la sienne durant le plus clair du trajet, et quand il ne tenait pas sa main, elle la mettait sur sa jambe ou sur son bras.

Se toucher l’un l’autre était devenu aussi naturel que respirer.

Ils s’engagèrent enfin dans l’allée de Cullen Crest.

Bella sourit alors qu’ils traversaient le portail. « C’est si bon d’être ici. Tout le monde m’a beaucoup manqué. » 

Edward hocha la tête. « Ils m’ont manqué à moi aussi. Mais je suis habitué d’être loin de ma famille pendant de longues périodes puisque je me rends souvent sur des plateaux de tournage en décor naturel. Et bien que je me sois ennuyé de maman et papa, j’ai aimé chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble. »

Il coupa le moteur et se pencha vers Bella. « Merci pour ce merveilleux séjour, Bébé. » Il l’embrassa doucement. 

Bella commença à pouffer de rire. « Je ne vais pas faire l’amour à Grizzly Adams ce soir, tu dois te raser, Bébé ! »

Edward sourit et ouvrit sa portière, contourna le SUV et ouvrit celle de Bella.

Esme avait entendu le véhicule et elle accourut hors de la maison.

« Edward ! Bella ! » S’écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Elle serra Edward dans ses bras et secoua la tête en voyant sa barbe. « Doux Jésus ! Regarde-toi, Edward ; tu as l’air d’un montagnard ! Dieu merci Alice m’a téléphoné et demandé de prendre rendez-vous pour toi chez le barbier en ville. Entrez et venez manger, et ensuite ton père et toi vous irez voir M. Hovey ! Bella, chérie, tu es magnifique ! Regardez-moi ce bronzage ! Toi et moi nous allons faire un tour au salon cet après-midi pour avoir un soin des mains et des pieds et une coupe de cheveux ! »

Edward et Bella sortirent leurs bagages du véhicule et suivirent Esme dans la maison.

Après qu’ils eurent rangé leurs valises, Esme servit le déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Carlisle vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, et Edward régala ses parents avec diverses anecdotes de voyage. Bella leur montra timidement quelques-unes des photos qu’elle avait prises. 

Après le repas, Esme et Bella se rendirent au salon de beauté pendant qu’Edward et Carlisle allaient chez le barbier, celui-là même où Carlisle amenait ses fils quand ils étaient encore gamins. 

Esme et Bella passèrent un excellent après-midi à se faire pomponner et chouchouter. Quand elles quittèrent le salon, Esme conduisit jusqu’à la maison. Elle entra dans la salle familiale et tendit un sac à vêtements à Bella.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Esme sourit. « Disons juste qu’Alice et Jasper sont venus ici le week-end dernier, et elle m’a demandé de te donner ceci, ajoutant que tu dois lire la note avant d’enfiler un jeans ce soir ! »

Bella rougit. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un déshabillé révélateur ou ce genre de truc, maman ! » Dit-elle.

Esme émit un petit rire. « Eh bien, j’ai fait le même commentaire, et Alice m’a assuré que tu allais adorer ça ! »

Bella monta dans leur chambre pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. Elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais après des semaines passées dans le confinement d’un véhicule récréatif, c’était merveilleux d’avoir à nouveau tellement d’espace à sa disposition. Elle avait été bichonnée au salon, et ses cheveux nouvellement dégradés brillaient avec de subtiles mèches plus pâles. Elle ouvrit le sac.

Alice s’était surpassée. La robe était bleu foncé avec une bretelle sur l’épaule. Il y avait une ceinture argentée et elle avait ajouté une paire d’escarpins à bride Louboutin. 

Bella mit un G-string bleu foncé et un soutien-gorge assorti sans bretelles. Elle se glissa dans la robe, qui s’avéra lui aller comme un gant.

On avait aussi donné un sac à Edward, et Esme l’entraîna dans la chambre d’invités pour se changer.

Il prit une douche et enfila un boxer noir et des chaussettes, puis il mit son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue. 

Quand il fut habillé, Edward monta à l’étage, dans leur chambre. Bella venait juste de mettre ses escarpins. Elle se retourna au son de la porte qui s’ouvrait et ils se zieutèrent avidement.

« Oublions le dîner, » dit-elle. Edward était tellement séduisant que Bella se sentit rougir, soudainement en admiration devant sa beauté.

Edward acquiesça, mais à ce moment-là l’estomac de Bella gargouilla.

Il rit. « Viens, allons nourrir cet animal qui loge dans ton ventre ! »

Alors qu’ils entraient dans la salle à manger, Edward se pencha vers Bella. « Il me tarde de te voir sans cette robe ! » Murmura-t-il.

Bella pouffa de rire. Elle se sentait prise de vertige, presque comme s’il s’agissait de leur premier rancard. Carlisle ouvrit une bouteille de champagne qu’ils savourèrent avant qu’Esme ne leur dise de passer à table.

Carlisle et Esme s’étaient eux aussi habillés chic pour le dîner, et Esme avait dressé la table avec sa plus belle argenterie et son plus beau service de vaisselle. Il y avait un grand candélabre au centre de la table.

Ils s’attardèrent autour du café dans la salle familiale avant qu’Esme ne s’excuse pendant un bref moment.

Bella rapporta le plateau dans la cuisine.

Edward et Carlisle discutaient à voix basse quand elle revint dans la pièce. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête et arrêtèrent de parler.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S’enquit Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Rien du tout, Bébé. Papa me parlait juste d’un truc sur lequel il travaille. »

Bella ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais elle laissa tomber.

Esme revint à son tour. « Car, ne devrions-nous pas laisser les enfants seuls ? » Demanda-t-elle avec éloquence.

Bella rougit alors que Carlisle acquiesçait. Son regard se promena entre Edward et Bella. « Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes mal à l’aise à propos de ça, alors je vais me contenter de vous dire ceci : allez lentement, et Edward, ne mets aucune pression sur ta poitrine. Nous irons à l’hôpital dans la matinée pour que tu passes ton scanner. Si vous avez besoin de nous, eh bien… frappez avant d’entrer ! » Conclut-il en prenant la main d’Esme dans la sienne pendant qu’Edward poussait un grognement.

« Papa ! Maman, s’te plaît, emmène-le en haut ! »

Les yeux d’Edward étaient embrasés lorsqu’il regarda Bella. « Devrions-nous aller nous mettre au lit ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête. « Oui, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle.

Edward et Bella montèrent les escaliers jusqu’au troisième étage main dans la main. Quand Edward ouvrit la porte, Bella haleta.

La chambre avait été parsemée de pétales de roses, et quelques lampes-tempête avaient été allumées.

« C’est ta mère qui a fait ça ? »

Edward opina. « Je voulais rendre ce moment spécial pour toi. Je sais que tu es… »

Bella l’interrompit en posant ses mains sur sa mâchoire ciselée et attira son visage vers le sien pour l’embrasser.

Pressant son corps contre celui d’Edward, elle approfondit le baiser. 

Ses doigts trouvèrent les boutons de sa chemise et elle eut vite fait de les détacher. Contrairement à ses craintes, elle se sentait calme et en contrôle. Il n’y avait rien du malaise ou de l’étrangeté qu’elle avait pensé éprouver.

Il s’agissait d’Edward. C’était son amour, et alors qu’elle prenait sa main et l’entraînait vers le lit, il se sentit durcir à la vue de l’expression presque sauvage sur le visage de Bella. 

Elle fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et ses doigts vagabondèrent sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête et appuya ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice.

Edward siffla alors qu’elle dardait sa langue rose et léchait un téton pendant que ses doigts trouvaient l’autre et le pinçaient légèrement.

« Bella… c’est si bon, Bébé… »

Bella leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer et va t’asseoir sur la chaise. »

« La chaise ? »

« Ouais, plus d’appui pour ton dos. »

Edward tâtonna un peu en débouclant sa ceinture et en baissant son pantalon. Celui-ci resta coincé autour de ses chevilles et il tomba sur le lit pour ôter ses chaussures et se départir de ses chaussettes, de son pantalon et de son boxer en un seul mouvement.

Bella se tenait à côté de la chaise en daim noir surdimensionnée qui trônait dans leur chambre. Elle riait quand Edward se releva.

Il lui sourit. « Tu es toujours habillée. N’aimes-tu pas cette robe, Bella ? »

Bella cessa de rire. Elle dévisagea Edward en détachant prestement sa ceinture et en faisant descendre la fermeture Éclair de sa robe. 

Le vêtement tomba sur le sol et ce fut le tour d’Edward d’arrêter de rire en voyant Bella dans son string et son soutien-gorge bleu foncé.

« Tu es une vision de rêve, » dit-il d’une voix rauque en traversant la pièce. Il glissa une main vers le bas pour saisir ses hanches et l’attira brutalement contre son érection.

D’un simple petit mouvement du poignet, le soutien-gorge de Bella alla rejoindre sa robe. Les mains d’Edward enveloppèrent ses seins tandis qu’elle trouvait sa verge engorgée et l’enserrait dans sa main, son pouce effleurant le gland, le lubrifiant avec son pré-foutre.

Edward rua des hanches dans sa main alors que Bella les faisait pivoter et le poussait gentiment à s’asseoir sur le siège.

Prévenante, Esme avait étendu un jeté sur le suède de la chaise, mais Bella ne se souciait pas de ce que sa belle-mère et son beau-père faisaient ou pensaient. Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’elle avait attendu assez longtemps.

« Garde tes escarpins ! » Grogna Edward.

Bella écarta les jambes en se tenant au-dessus d’Edward.

« Je veux te regarder pendant que je te baise, tu veux bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward sentit son sexe bondir à sa question.

« Oui. » 

Elle s’empara de son phallus d’une main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens, et commença à descendre tandis qu’il saisissait fermement ses hanches.

Lentement mais avec détermination, Bella s’abaissa sur son membre viril aux aguets. « Putain, » murmura Edward quand enfin il se sentit gainé par sa douce chaleur.

Il regarda sa femme ; jamais elle n’avait été plus belle. Sa bouche était ouverte et ses joues étaient roses en raison de son excitation. Ses mamelons étaient durs et ne demandaient qu’à être touchés.

Bella se balança vers l’avant avec lenteur ; une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois. Pendant tout ce temps Edward la tenait.

Finalement cela devint insupportable pour lui. « Bouge ! Putain Bella, bouge ! » 

Elle acquiesça et commença à se mouvoir, remontant presque complètement avant de s’empaler à nouveau.

Elle trouva son rythme et entreprit de bouger et de pousser son bassin en avant et vers le bas, en arrière et vers le haut. 

« Ça va ? » S’enquit-elle en haletant.

Edward prit une minute pour évaluer son état. Il leva les yeux vers elle, évitant la vue de son pénis luisant apparaissant et disparaissant entre les lèvres roses de sa chatte.

Il sourit. « Ouais, tout baigne ! »

Bella rit et commença à se mouvoir plus vite et plus vigoureusement, puis elle ralentit et s’enfonça plus profondément.

Sa main qui s’était cramponnée au bras de la chaise se déplaça vers l’endroit où ils étaient joints et elle trouva son clitoris.

« Ooohh oui, c’est si bon, Bébé ! » L’encouragea Edward avec des paroles élogieuses et des mots d’amour.

Bella rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et cambra le dos en sentant sa verge commencer à durcir davantage, et l’imminence de son propre orgasme. 

« C’est ça Bébé, putain, oui, c’est ça. Plus, ouais, Bella, juste comme ça, oh merde, je vais… Bellaaa ! »

Sa décharge provoqua la sienne et il sentit ses muscles vaginaux l’aspirer, l’absorbant encore plus profondément alors que son foutre était tiré hors de lui.

Edward sentit ses muscles se contracter et il attendit qu’une douleur survienne, mais à sa plus grande joie il n’y en eut aucune.

Il attira Bella vers lui et elle laissa tomber sa tête en sueur dans le creux de son cou.

Leur respiration se calma tandis que la température de leurs corps refroidissait. Edward bougea seulement quand Bella frissonna légèrement.

Il embrassa sa tempe. « Viens, nettoyons et allons nous coucher. »

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour brosser leurs dents et nettoyer la chambre. Bella mit le jeté dans le panier de lavage.

Elle enfila un des tee-shirts d’Edward et grimpa dans le lit. Edward se pelotonna autour d’elle.

« Est-ce que c’était bien ? »

Il gloussa. « Bien ? Non, ce n’était certainement pas bien. » Le sourire de Bella s’effaça. « Bella, c’était incroyable ! Ahurissant ! » Ils échangèrent un sourire. 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je ne ressens ni douleur, ni malaise. Je vais bien. »

« Dieu merci. »

Edward repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux. 

« Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime. »

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Edward se rendit dans le plus grand hôpital d’une ville voisine avec Carlisle pour passer son scanner.

Celui-ci montra que tout était clair et qu’il n’y avait aucun signe d’un quelconque dommage. Carlisle prit les dispositions pour que les résultats soient envoyés au médecin d’Edward.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward regarda son père. « Papa, tu sais à propos de ce que tu avais commencé à me dire hier soir ? Que voulais-tu dire quand tu m’as demandé si Bella était forte mentalement ? Tu l’as vue, elle n’est plus du tout à la même place mentalement qu’il y a un an ou même six mois, mais pourquoi m’as-tu posé la question ? Y a-t-il un problème avec Charlie ? Est-il malade ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. Il soupira. « Tu sais que Bella m’a donné cette lettre ? »

Edward fit signe que oui. « Et qu’en est-il ? »

« Eh bien, Phil Dwyer a raconté une histoire pas mal tordue dans cette lettre. J’ai communiqué avec Jeremiah et il m’a mis en contact avec un détective privé en qui je peux avoir confiance. J’ai aussi obtenu l’ADN de Charlie et de cette salope, Renée, et j’ai eu une mèche des cheveux de Bella pour corroborer l’histoire invraisemblable rapportée par Phil. »

Edward devenait de plus en plus appréhensif en écoutant son père parler. Il pouvait entendre dans le ton de Carlisle que ce qu’il allait dire le perturbait.

« Papa, elle disait quoi cette putain de lettre ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « J’ai promis à Bella que j’allais lui dire à elle en premier. C’est pour ça que je t’ai demandé si elle est assez forte pour ça. »

Edward regarda par la fenêtre. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, si je ne sais pas ce que cette pouffiasse a encore fait ! » Cracha-t-il.

Carlisle ne réprimanda pas son fils pour son langage ; il ressentait la même chose.

« Elle est tellement heureuse, papa. Est-ce que ça va la briser ? » Demanda posément Edward.

Carlisle pinça les lèvres. « Je ne crois pas. En fait, une fois le choc passé, je crois qu’elle sera très heureuse. »

« Charlie est-il son père ? »

Carlisle opina. « Oh oui, Charlie Swan est définitivement son père biologique. Il n’y a pas de doute à ce sujet. Je suis allé le voir et il sait que je vais tout révéler à Bella ce week-end. Il était content, à vrai dire. »

« Et tu es absolument certain de tes faits ? Il n’y a pas d’erreur possible ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Non, elle a vérifié elle-même lorsque nous lui avons soumis les éléments de preuve. »

« Nous ? »

« Charlie, Jeremiah et moi-même. Nous avons atterri à Jacksonville la semaine dernière. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. C’est quoi ce bordel ?

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant le reste du trajet jusqu’à la maison. Bella était assise sur les marches du perron, sirotant un grand verre de thé glacé, pendant qu’Esme était à quatre pattes, en train de planter des fleurs autour de la véranda.

Bella regarda Edward dans l’expectative, et il lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Je vais bien, Bébé. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et baissa la tête, mais Edward vit son sourire et la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle se leva et épousseta son short en sautillant en bas des marches et étreignit Edward très fort.

Edward embrassa le dessus de ses cheveux. Il la tint dans ses bras en regardant son père. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu’elle allait souffrir une fois de plus. Ils se remettaient tout juste du dernier drame dans leur vie.

Quand allait-il y avoir une fin à toute cette connerie ?

Carlisle rencontra les yeux d’Edward et celui-ci fit la grimace en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Il s’écarta doucement de Bella.

« Bébé, mon père doit te parler au sujet de quelque chose. »

Bella regarda tour à tour Edward et Carlisle. « Est-ce que… Est-ce toi ? Es-tu malade ? »

Edward secoua vivement la tête. « Non ! Non mon Amour, ce n’est pas moi. Je te promets que je vais bien, mais pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas papa t’expliquer ? »

« Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas vous asseoir dehors près de la piscine ? » Proposa Esme. « Edward et moi allons rester ici. »

Bella refusa. « Non, non, j’ai besoin de lui avec moi. » Elle dévisagea Carlisle. « Est-ce à propos de la lettre ? »

Carlisle acquiesça lentement. « Oui. »

Bella le fixa encore un moment, puis elle regarda Edward et Esme. « S’il vous plaît, vous êtes ma famille, et j’ai besoin de vous près de moi. »

Son regard croisa celui d’Edward et il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l’anxiété et la crainte dans ses yeux. « S’il vous plaît ! »

Il alla la rejoindre et l’attira contre son corps dans une étreinte résolue. « Toujours. Tu vas toujours m’avoir avec toi. Viens. »

Esme servit des verres de thé glacé à tout le monde pendant que Carlisle allait chercher les documents qu’il avait rangés dans son coffre-fort.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre et tordit ses doigts ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’Edward approche sa chaise et prenne ses mains dans les siennes.

« Bella, comme tu le sais j’ai lu la lettre. Phil a écrit quelque chose que je croyais impossible, mais pourtant c’est la vérité. Maintenant j’ai besoin de savoir si tu es prête à l’entendre, » déclara Carlisle en l’observant. 

Bella regardait au loin. 

« Bella ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur Carlisle. « Je suis prête. Va droit au but et laisse-moi gérer la situation. »

Carlisle regarda Esme qui fixait Bella avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, et Edward sentit une perle de sueur ruisseler dans son dos, qui n’avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de la journée.

« Bella, Charlie est ton père, mais Renée Dwyer n’est pas ta mère ! »

 

À suivre…


	134. Chapitre 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella apprend enfin la vérité au sujet de sa mère. Quelle sera sa réaction ?

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 134

 

Le cœur de Bella battait à tout rompre ; elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu’est-ce que sa mère avait fait de si épouvantable ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour qu’Edward ait l’air de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras et s’enfuir, et pourquoi Esme la fixait-elle avec tant de tristesse ?

Elle voyait les lèvres de Carlisle bouger, mais les martèlements de son cœur et sa respiration haletante l’empêchaient d’entendre ce qu’il lui disait. Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper le bruit. « … n’est pas ta mère ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

« Pardon ? Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Carlisle. »

Carlisle se pencha en avant et mit sa main sur celle de Bella en la regardant dans les yeux. « Renée Dwyer n’est pas ta mère biologique – ce n’est pas elle qui t’a donné naissance, Bella. »

Bella retira sa main de la sienne et se leva. Elle s’éloigna de quelques pas et se tourna vers la table avec un rire d’incrédulité. Edward remarqua immédiatement qu’elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse, et il eut un pincement au cœur à la vue de cet ancien signe indicateur de sa détresse.

« C’est impossible ! Comment peut-elle ne pas être ma mère ? Charlie l’a rencontrée, l’a baisée et l’a engrossée, et ensuite, aux dires de Renée, il l’a forcée à l’épouser – il saurait avec qui il s’est envoyé en l’air, ne croyez-vous pas ? » Dit-elle d’une voix dure.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Putain de salope ! Elle essaye encore de foutre ma vie en l’air, et vous autres, vous gobez toutes ses conneries ! Appelez Charlie si vous ne me croyez pas ! Il vous le dira ! Même si je préférerais mille fois qu’elle ne soit pas ma mère, elle est la personne qui m’a donné naissance ! »

Edward fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Carlisle posa sa main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

« S’il te plaît, viens t’asseoir afin que je puisse t’expliquer la situation, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella regarda tour à tour Esme, Edward et Carlisle. « Le savais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Non. Mon père m’a demandé hier soir si je pensais que tu étais prête à entendre une nouvelle des plus invraisemblables, et j’ai dit oui, mais il ne m’a pas donné de détails. »

Bella opina. Elle revint à la table et reprit sa place.

« D’accord, je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire, » déclara-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elle tendit sa petite main entre les chaises et se détendit légèrement quand la main d’Edward, grande et chaude, se ferma autour de la sienne.

Ils échangèrent un sourire furtif avant que Carlisle ne ramène leur attention vers lui en ouvrant un grand dossier devant lui.

« Renée Hensley a été élevée par une parente éloignée. Apparemment sa mère l’avait confiée à l’adoption, mais cette parente, une certaine Mme Helen Braxton, a demandé d’en avoir la garde. À l’été 1986, Renée avait dix-sept ans et c’était une fauteuse de troubles. La vieille dame et Renée se chamaillaient tout le temps, et l’adolescente est allée rester chez de vieux amis de Mme Braxton. Thomas et Trudy Brinkley vivaient à Forks et avaient un seul enfant ; une fille, Alexis, qui avait le même âge que Renée. »

Bella sentit son estomac commencer à se serrer et elle agrippa la main d’Edward plus fort.

« Je ne me souviens pas d’eux, ou de leur nom, » dit-elle en sourcillant.

Carlisle sourit tristement. « Il y a une raison à cela. Ils n’étaient plus à Forks quand tu étais petite. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Continue. »

« Alexis Brinkley était une fille timide, de l’avis général. Ses parents avaient déménagé plusieurs fois et elle ne se faisait pas des amis très facilement. Elle trouvait plus facile de lire ou écrire de la poésie que de converser avec les gens. Ça faisait seulement un peu plus d’un an qu’elle vivait à Forks lorsque Renée est arrivée en ville. 

Renée s’est liée d’amitié avec Alexis, et elles ont commencé à s’habiller de la même façon, parler de la même façon, accentuant le fait que déjà physiquement elles se ressemblaient énormément. Ça n’a pas été long avant que Renée ne fraye avec une bande de jeunes qui aimaient vivre ‘dangereusement’. Elle et Alexis ont commencé à faire la bringue sur la réserve Quileute, avec tous les autres gamins de l’école secondaire ainsi que deux ou trois gosses plus vieux. Charlie Swan et son meilleur ami Billy Black avaient l’habitude de traîner à First Beach, et Charlie a immédiatement remarqué les nouvelles filles. Alexis n’était jamais allée sur la réserve avant. Toutes les deux avaient des cheveux et des yeux bruns en plus d’avoir la même taille et la même silhouette, et on les confondait souvent l’une l’autre. Renée et Charlie ont eu une passade, ce qui les a menés à coucher ensemble à quelques reprises. 

Renée est partie mais elle est revenue pour les vacances de Noël, et elle était désespérée de coucher avec ton père. Charlie dit que quand il y repense maintenant, c’est comme si elle essayait tout le temps d’être intime avec lui. Charlie l’avait oubliée dans l’intervalle, et il était concentré sur son nouvel emploi au Service de Police de Forks. Un soir, Renée, Charlie, Alexis, Billy et quelques autres jeunes se sont réunis et ont commencé à boire et à faire la fête. Charlie ne se rappelle pratiquement rien de cette soirée ; il n’a qu’un vague souvenir de s’être réveillé avec un mal de tête carabiné et d’avoir perdu quelques heures dans un brouillard presque total. »

Bella avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser sous la tension. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son thé glacé.

Bordel ! Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort !

« Mon Dieu, cette putain de salope… Qu’a-t-elle fait, Carlisle ? » Questionna-t-elle, de plus en plus nerveuse.

« En février, elle a téléphoné à Charlie pour lui dire qu’elle était enceinte. Ce qu’elle ne lui a pas dit, c’est que c’est Alexis qui avait couché avec lui la nuit où ils avaient eu cette fiesta un peu trop arrosée deux mois plus tôt. Renée, quant à elle, avait couché avec un autre jeunot quelques semaines auparavant, et elle venait juste de découvrir qu’elle était enceinte. 

Elle a fait une fausse couche, et quand c’est arrivé elle était déjà mariée à Charlie, et Alexis ne se possédait plus. C’était une ‘bonne fille’ et elle était effrayée ; elle ne savait pas ce que ses parents allaient dire ou faire. Elle avait reçu une bourse couvrant toutes ses dépenses pour aller étudier dans une bonne université, et elle savait que ses parents seraient dévastés si leur rêve de la voir aller à l’université prenait fin.

Renée et Alexis ont fait un pacte ; Alexis mènerait sa grossesse à terme et Renée continuerait de prétendre qu’elle était enceinte jusqu’à la naissance du bébé. Renée a fait croire à Charlie qu’elle allait faire un dernier ‘road trip’ avec Alexis et quelques copines, et elles sont parties juste avant la date prévue pour la naissance du bébé. Alexis avait réussi à ne pas dévoiler son secret à ses parents. Elles ont pris une chambre dans un motel à Portland, et tu es née le 13 septembre. Tu étais petite mais robuste. 

Alexis a remis le bébé, toi, à Renée dès qu’elles ont quitté le motel, et elles sont retournées à Forks comme si rien n’était arrivé. Renée a téléphoné à Charlie et lui a dit qu’elle avait soudainement commencé à avoir des contractions. Charlie a insisté pour que tu sois examinée, et parce que tu étais petite, tu as été admise à l’hôpital de Forks. Renée a menti et elle a dit qu’elle avait déjà vu un docteur. C’est pourquoi ton certificat de naissance indique que tu es née à Forks, Washington, à la place de Portland, Oregon. Charlie avait eu ses doutes parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir couché avec Renée sans utiliser de protection, mais aussitôt qu’il t’a vue il a su que tu étais de lui. Tu étais son portrait tout craché, alors la duperie a été facile. »

Bella se leva de la table en chancelant, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. Elle se précipita à l’angle de la maison et Edward, Carlisle et Esme l’entendirent vomir avec violence.

Edward se leva, mais une fois encore Carlisle le stoppa. « Laisse ta mère aller s’occuper d’elle, Fils. »

Edward serra les dents et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Esme se hâta à l’intérieur et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un linge humide et un verre de glaçons concassés.

Edward se remit debout. « J’ai besoin d’un putain de verre d’alcool, » cracha-t-il à Carlisle, qui approuva d’un signe de tête.

« Je te suis, fiston. »

Edward versa du bourbon dans deux verres et vida le sien d’un trait. Il sortit une bière light et l’ouvrit en pinçant l’arête de son nez. Sa tête tournait suite aux révélations de Carlisle.

Il regarda son père. « Comment diable peut-elle même accepter ça, papa ? Renée devrait être enfermée ! »

Carlisle opina. « Je suis d’accord, mais je vais y venir un peu plus tard. Allons, la voilà qui revient. »

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à travers la paroi de verre et vit sa femme et sa mère retourner lentement à la table sur la terrasse au bord de la piscine. Chacune avait les bras enroulés autour de la taille de l’autre. Bella était pâle, mais déterminée.

Ils se rassirent tous. Edward tira sa chaise juste à côté de celle de Bella et enroula son bras autour de son épaule et embrassa son front. « Ça va, Bébé ? »

Bella fit un signe affirmatif. « Je pense que oui. C’était juste le choc de la nouvelle, tu sais. »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Tu es si courageuse, Bella, tu tiens vraiment bien le coup. Mon récit tire à sa fin… Alexis et ses parents sont partis quelques jours plus tard pour aller la reconduire à l’université, située dans un autre état. Ils ont été victimes d’un accident de la route, et Alexis et son père ont été tués sur le coup. »

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes. Elle se sentait désolée pour la jeune fille qui avait toute sa vie devant elle. 

Carlisle poursuivit tranquillement. « Sa mère a survécu, mais elle est morte de complications un peu plus tard. Il n’y avait pas d’autres parents, Isabella, j’ai vérifié et revérifié. »

Il y eut un long silence autour de la table avant que Bella ne parle à nouveau. « Est-ce que Charlie le sait ? »

De manière peu surprenante, les pensées de Bella étaient pour son père qui avait vécu tellement longtemps avec une femme qu’il n’aimait pas – une femme qui lui avait menti, qui l’avait brisé jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus rien à offrir à sa petite fille de cinq ans quand elle en avait eu assez et qu’elle l’avait finalement quitté.

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr il fallait que je vérifie les informations que nous avions déterrées. Je me suis rendu à Forks pour rencontrer Charlie et lui montrer la lettre et les informations que j’avais rassemblées. Charlie était furieux, comme tu peux facilement l’imaginer. Il insistait pour confronter Renée, alors j’ai demandé à Jeremiah de nous rejoindre et nous avons pris l’avion pour Jacksonville. »

Bella haleta. À sa connaissance, cela faisait des années que Charlie et Renée ne s’étaient pas revus.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » S’enquit-elle.

« Elle n’a rien nié une fois que nous lui avons montré les résultats des tests d’ADN, » répondit Carlisle.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Tests d’ADN ? »

Carlisle se fit évasif. « Oui, je me suis procuré une mèche de tes cheveux et de ceux de Charlie, elles ont été testées et Charlie s’est rappelé qu’il avait une brosse de ta, euh, de Renée qu’il avait rangée dans une boîte qui était toujours dans son grenier. Les tests d’ADN se sont avérés être la preuve irréfutable qu’elle n’est définitivement pas ta mère biologique.

D’ailleurs Renée a comblé les lacunes de l’histoire. Elle semblait très contente d’elle-même pour la façon dont elle a réussi à duper Charlie. Elle a dit qu’elle avait besoin de se barrer de Phoenix et que Charlie semblait ‘aller quelque part’ avec sa vie. Cette fameuse nuit où Charlie a couché avec Alexis, Renée avait glissé un ‘Mickey Finn’ dans son verre, vous savez, cette concoction d’autrefois qui agit comme le GHB, et elle a rendu Alexis juste assez pompette pour qu’elle laisse tomber ses inhibitions. Apparemment celle-ci avait toujours eu le béguin pour Charlie. Alors Renée s’est arrangée pour garder tout le monde occupé ou ivre pour que ‘l’acte soit accompli’, et ensuite elle a espéré et prié, et finalement Alexis l’a appelée dans un état de panique totale, et c’est là que Renée est passée à l’action. Elle a téléphoné à Charlie et lui a fait son numéro, et peu après, selon ses dires, elle a fait une fausse couche, mais je pense qu’elle a eu un avortement, parce que ça tombait juste trop bien. »

Bella regarda le visage de Carlisle prendre une expression sévère et ses yeux devenir froids comme de la glace. « Elle a arrêté de sourire quand Jeremiah lui a débité les accusations que Charlie aurait pu porter contre elle. Le vol d’un bébé est un crime fédéral passible d’une peine très lourde. Charlie la voulait hors de ta vie, alors nous les avons forcés, elle et cet idiot à qui elle est mariée, à signer un accord en béton stipulant que si jamais elle t’approche ou te contacte, ou qu’elle contacte un membre de ta famille, un de tes amis, les médias ou n’importe qui d’autre lié à toi de près ou de loin, nous irons la rapporter aux autorités. Maintenant, elle sait que la décision te revient. Tu peux décider de porter des accusations contre elle, ou tu peux ordonner à Jeremiah d’agir en ton nom et d’aller voir les gens du gouvernement fédéral. C’est ta décision, Isabella. »

Bella dévisagea les convives autour de la table.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser ou ressentir à propos de tout ça. Est-ce inhumain de ma part d’éprouver… du soulagement que cette folle ne soit pas liée à moi par le sang ? » S’enquit-elle posément.

Carlisle secoua la tête et prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne. « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Doux Jésus, Bella, sais-tu combien nous sommes heureux qu’elle ne soit pas ta mère ? Charlie était triste, évidemment, et furieux, mais en même temps il était extatique qu’elle n’ait plus aucune raison d’être dans ta vie ! »

Bella acquiesça. « C’est ce que je ressens. Donc cette fille, Alexis Brinkley, était ma mère biologique ? »

Carlisle opina. « Le détective privé que j’ai embauché essaye encore de retrouver les effets personnels de la famille, mais il ne reste plus de parent vivant. La ‘tante’ de Renée est décédée elle aussi, et il semblerait qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre. Je suis navré, Isabella. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Non, tu n’y es pour rien, Carlisle. Merci d’avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser – » Commença-t-elle, mais pour une fois ce fut Esme qui prit la parole.

« Isabella, tu es de la famille et il n’y a rien à rembourser ! Nous aurions fait la même chose pour n’importe lequel de nos enfants ! Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n’est de ta faute, Isabella. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Bella fit signe que oui. Elle s’adressa de nouveau à Carlisle. « Est-ce que je dois prendre une décision tout de suite ? Je n’arrive même pas à penser clairement. Je suis juste contente que cette garce ne soit plus dans nos vies. »

« Prends ton temps, Bella, je vais te donner une copie de l’entente qu’elle a signée. Si jamais tu décides d’agir, tu peux invoquer ton droit d’aller aux autorités. »

Bella fit un autre signe de tête. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de se lever. Carlisle, Esme et Edward en firent autant. Bella s’avança et serra Carlisle dans ses bras.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, papa, » dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Carlisle mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il contempla son visage strié de larmes. « C’était le moins que je pouvais faire, ma chérie, et ça m’a fait extrêmement plaisir. » Il sourit et l’embrassa sur le front.

Esme approuva en s’approchant de Bella, qu’elle étreignit elle aussi.

« Bon, j’ai préparé un repas froid plus tôt ; est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à casser la croûte ? Je pense qu’une ou deux bouteilles de vin seront les bienvenues aussi ! » Lança-t-elle.

Carlisle et Esme s’enlacèrent et montèrent à l’étage pour se rendre à la cuisine. Bella resta derrière quand Edward s’apprêta à suivre ses parents. Il se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps seule pour digérer ça, Edward. J’ai besoin de partir pendant un moment, » dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait était de heurter les sentiments de son époux, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d’être laissée à elle-même.

Edward éprouva un moment de panique, mais il se dit que Bella ne faisait qu’être honnête en lui disant comment elle se sentait, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. 

Il hocha la tête. « D’accord, mais peux-tu me promettre que tu mangeras quelque chose à ton retour ? Veux-tu prendre ma voiture ? »

Bella commença par hocher la tête, mais elle vit l’inquiétude sur le visage d’Edward et changea d’idée. « Non, je pense que je vais aller courir, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je ne crois pas que je devrais conduire en ce moment. »

Edward sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser en vitesse. « Merci, Bella. Je sais que tu penses que je m’inquiète trop, mais je me sentirais tellement mieux si tu restais sur la propriété. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et se séparèrent au pied de l’escalier.

Bella se changea dans l’un de ses débardeurs de sport avec soutien-gorge intégré, enfila un short, et se glissa dans ses baskets.

Elle tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haut perchée sur sa tête, puis les tressa pour qu’ils ne se retrouvent pas dans son champ de vision.

Elle redescendit et sourit à sa famille qui était en train de manger un assortiment de charcuteries et de salades. Elle sortit une bouteille d’eau froide du réfrigérateur avant de mettre son téléphone dans la petite poche à l’intérieur de son short.

« On se revoit tout à l’heure, mon Amour, » dit-elle à Edward.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Reste dans les sentiers balisés, et tout ira bien, » lui conseilla-t-il. Son sourire s’estompa quand Bella disparut, et ils l’entendirent courir en bas des marches du perron.

Esme regarda Edward. « Tu es inquiet à son sujet ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis inquiet à son sujet, maman ! Tu penses que je pourrais me sentir autrement ? » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Edward ! Pas besoin de t’adresser à ta mère sur ce ton ! » L’admonesta Carlisle.

Edward soupira. « Je suis désolé, maman, je ne voulais pas me défouler sur toi. Je pense que je suis encore en état de choc suite à ce que j’ai entendu aujourd’hui. Comment une femme peut-elle faire ça à quelqu’un ? Elle n’aimait même pas Charlie, ni Bella, d’ailleurs ! Qu’espérait-elle obtenir en contraignant sa ‘meilleure amie’ à abandonner son propre bébé ? » Vociféra-t-il.

Esme versa un autre verre de vin à chacun et ricana quand Edward haussa un sourcil à son intention. 

« Alors maintenant ta solution c’est de boire un coup, maman ? »

« Non, Trésor, mais ça aide ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. « Elle va passer au travers, n’est-ce pas ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je pense que nous savons tous maintenant qu’Isabella a une force et un courage exceptionnels, Edward. »

« Mais alors pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas réagi après son choc initial ? » S’enquit Esme.

Carlisle pinça les lèvres. « Écoute, je ne suis pas psychiatre, mais je dirais que Bella a rayé cette femme de sa vie. Je pense qu’après New York, Bella a finalement remisé Renée aux oubliettes une bonne fois pour toutes. Selon moi il n’y avait pas d’amour entre elles car elles n’avaient jamais eu une véritable relation mère-fille, et Renée n’a jamais développé ou nourri quelque sentiment maternel que ce soit envers Bella. Elle ne pourvoyait même pas à ses besoins ; Bella a pris soin d’elle-même dès son plus jeune âge. À en croire Renée, après la mort d’Alexis elle se sentait tellement coupable qu’elle ne pouvait même pas regarder Bella ou la laisser l’appeler ‘maman.’ Bella l’a toujours appelée Renée. Renée a même admis qu’une fois, quand Bella lui a demandé si elle était sa mère, insistant pour l’appeler ‘maman Renée’, elle l’a enfermée dans sa chambre. Bella avait quatre ans à l’époque. Quant à moi je ne pense pas que son manque d’amour pour Bella avait quelque chose à voir avec Alexis ; je pense que c’est une sociopathe et qu’elle est totalement incapable d’éprouver de l’amour pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S’exclama Esme en combattant ses larmes.

« Je ne crois pas que Bella se souvienne de la moitié de ce qui s’est passé dans cette maison, et c’est tant mieux. Son esprit semble juste avoir oblitéré de larges pans de ces années sombres, » déclara tranquillement Carlisle. 

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Carlisle s’excusa pour aller faire quelques appels téléphoniques et Esme demanda à Edward de lui tenir compagnie dans le jardin.

Edward s’assit au sommet des marches du porche, comme Bella l’avait fait plus tôt. Il avait l’impression que des jours et non pas des heures s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il était revenu de l’hôpital avec son père.

Il contempla le vignoble avec mélancolie. Il se demanda où Bella était. Il était anxieux quand elle n’était pas à proximité. 

« Détends-toi, mon fils, elle va bien, » dit sereinement Esme. Il regarda sa mère penchée dans l’herbe, en train de tirer les mauvaises herbes et creuser des trous pour les fleurs.

Ses yeux coupables rencontrèrent les siens. Il lui sourit. « Tu sembles très sûre de ça. »

Esme se rassit et l’observa de dessous le bord de son chapeau de soleil.

« Edward, je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qui a motivé cette créature à faire ce qu’elle a fait, mais par la grâce de Dieu, Bella est née de ce gâchis, et c’est une jeune femme merveilleuse. Tu vas l’aimer et lui apporter ton soutien, comme nous allons tous le faire. Elle va s’en tirer, je te le promets. Bella est une femme forte, il faut qu’elle le soit, mon cœur, elle est mariée à toi ! » Conclut-elle avec un sourire espiègle qui rappela à Edward celui d’Alice et d’Emmett.

Il sourit. « Oui, elle l’est. »

Ils travaillèrent côte à côte un peu plus longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’Esme ait terminé de planter ses vivaces et aille à l’intérieur pour se laver les mains.

Edward se dirigea vers le banc sous les arbres et s’y assit, puis il sortit son téléphone. Il appuya sur la touche de numérotation abrégée et écouta le portable de Bella sonner à quelques reprises avant qu’elle n’y réponde.

Elle semblait à bout de souffle. « Allô ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Es-tu encore en train de courir ? »

« Euh, eh bien, je marche en ce moment ! Je me suis un peu laissée emporter, et en fait je ne sais pas trop où je me trouve ! »

« Quoi ? D’où es-tu partie ? » Se hâta de demander Edward.

« De l’arrière de la maison ; j’ai dépassé la chapelle et j’ai traversé le champ où il y avait eu la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. J’ai couru à travers les bois là-bas et j’ai juste continué. J’ai erré pendant un moment, et j’ai passé un étang et quelques granges, et à présent je suis au sommet d’une colline derrière votre propriété. Je peux voir l’ensemble des terres d’ici. C’est un très joli panorama, mais ne t’en fais pas, je serai de retour à temps pour le dîner. J’estime que si je continue à descendre la butte, j’aboutirai forcément à une route quelconque. Je suis sur un chemin de terre qui semble serpenter jusqu’en bas du coteau, je pense, » expliqua Bella. 

« Isabella, je veux que tu restes où tu es, d’accord, Bébé ? Je vais te rappeler dans quelques minutes – ne bouge pas ! » Lui intima Edward.

« Ok, » répondit Bella avant de mettre fin à l’appel.

Edward était déjà en train de retourner à la maison pour dire à ses parents où il s’en allait. Carlisle lui donna les clés de la jeep du vignoble afin qu’il puisse se rendre chez Dean Sutherland, l’administrateur du domaine viticole. Dean gardait une carte détaillée de la région dans son bureau, et bien qu’Edward eût une idée de l’endroit où Bella se trouvait, il voulait en être certain avant de partir à sa recherche. 

Esme lui donna un vieux cardigan de Carlisle et une couverture qu’elle utilisait pour les pique-niques dans les champs environnants, juste au cas où Bella aurait froid. Les bois situées à la limite de la propriété, à l’arrière de Cullen Crest, allaient jusqu’au sommet de Meadow Hill, un endroit populaire auprès des randonneurs et des adolescents.

Bella rangea soigneusement son téléphone et s’assit sur un tronc d’arbre tombé en bordure du chemin de terre. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. C’était une belle journée, et elle n’y avait franchement pas prêté attention quand elle avait commencé son jogging deux heures plus tôt.

Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’elle avait eu besoin de prendre le large. Son corps tout entier lui avait crié de courir ! Sauve-toi ! Fuis ! 

Toutes les choses que Carlisle leur avait révélées lui avaient donné le vertige. Renée n’était pas sa mère !

Elle se demandait s’il était normal de ne ressentir qu’une joie accablante – une sorte d’euphorie étourdissante en raison du fait que la femme qui avait rendu sa vie carrément infernale pendant près de vingt-quatre ans n’était pas sa mère et qu’elle avait le pouvoir de la faire jeter en prison si tel était son souhait !

Une partie d’elle – une énorme partie d’elle – voulait faire exactement cela : porter des accusations contre Renée afin qu’elle croupisse derrière les barreaux ! Et que les dés soient jetés ! Mais il y avait une autre voix, la voix de la raison, plus calme, qui essayait de dominer cette émotion de colère. 

Si je me venge, alors je serai juste comme elle. Je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu’elle. Je suis mieux qu’elle ; ma bonté me vient de mon père et… et d’Alexis, ma mère biologique.

Bella savait qu’il lui serait impossible de faire le deuil d’une fille qu’elle n’avait jamais connue, mais elle était désolée que celle-ci ne soit plus vivante pour voir comment le bébé qu’elle avait ‘donné’ était devenu quelqu’un de bien malgré la garce qui s’en était occupé !

Elle se demandait si elle lui ressemblait, ou s’il y avait quelque chose d’elle qui lui venait d’Alexis. Il faudrait qu’elle demande à Carlisle s’ils avaient trouvé une photo d’école d’elle, ou si quelqu’un de Forks se souvenait d’elle. Elle voulait aussi aller à Forks pour voir Charlie et lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’inquiète à son sujet.

Elle entendit le bruit d’une voiture qui s’approchait sur la route alors même qu’elle sentait un picotement sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Elle se sourit à elle-même en sentant un rougissement de plaisir se répandre sur son corps ; Edward était venu pour elle.

Son cœur palpita d’excitation et elle récita une prière silencieuse de remerciements pour avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Son sourire s’élargit alors qu’Edward s’engageait dans le tournant, ralentissant en l’apercevant. Elle leva la main pour le saluer tandis qu’il la dépassait et se garait dans un espace dégagé sur le côté de la route.

Bella se leva et épousseta son short pendant qu’Edward descendait prestement du véhicule. Il tira la couverture sur la banquette arrière et se précipita vers elle, seulement pour l’envelopper dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bébé ? Es-tu blessée ? Veux-tu retourner à la maison aujourd’hui – maintenant ? » Les mots se bousculaient hors de sa bouche, trébuchant les uns sur les autres tellement il était angoissé.

Bella posa ses doigts sur sa bouche en mouvement. « Chut, mon amour, je vais bien. Je vais plus que bien. Je suis dans une forme foutrementastique, pour reprendre ton expression ! » Lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. 

Edward saisit sa taille et recula pour l’observer plus attentivement. Elle avait l’air d’aller bien, et elle souriait, pas un sourire forcé ou feint, mais plutôt un sourire authentique et heureux.

« Tu vas vraiment bien ? » Questionna-t-il, passant doucement un doigt sur sa joue.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, et j’irai encore mieux lorsque vous m’aurez embrassée, M. Cullen. » Elle inclina la tête vers lui. 

Edward pencha la tête et taquina Bella en effleurant sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. « Vous embrasser, Mme Cullen ? » Une lueur espiègle dansa dans ses yeux alors qu’il la repoussait doucement dans la zone boisée. « Je vais faire tellement plus que t’embrasser, Fillette ; je vais te dévêtir, et ensuite on va s’éclater ! » Dit-il en faisant un mouvement pour l’attirer vers lui.

Bella se mit subitement à rire et elle échappa à ses mains. Edward grogna pour la forme alors qu’elle se précipitait derrière un arbre.

Il sourit intérieurement. Oh, la chasse est ouverte !

« Isabelllllaaaaa, montre-toi ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi, Bella, alors rends-toi maintenant, ou bien je vais te faire payer ! » S’écria-t-il.

Bella mit sa main sur sa bouche, mais elle fut incapable d’étouffer son rire.

Elle n’avait jamais pu jouer à cache-cache quand elle était enfant. Ses rires indiquaient toujours sa cachette aux autres gamins. 

Edward aperçut son débardeur rose qui faisait saillie derrière un arbre et vit sa tresse s’agiter. Il secoua la tête ; elle était une cause perdue à ce jeu, mais c’était foutrement amusant de lui faire plaisir ! 

« Ok, Isabella, je vais compter jusqu’à dix, et ensuite advienne que pourra, Fillette… Un… Deux… Trois… » Comme il finissait de compter, il repéra une pile de bûches et se cacha derrière celles-ci.

Il se baissa juste au moment où la tête de Bella surgissait de sa cachette. Ses yeux étaient agrandis d’excitation tandis qu’elle regardait à la ronde.

Edward la regarda mordre sa lèvre et s’éloigner de l’arbre d’un pas hésitant. 

Il y avait un lit de mousse sur le sol de la forêt près d’elle, et Edward espéra qu’il n’y avait pas de roches meubles sur lesquelles elle pourrait trébucher.

Silencieux comme une panthère, il s’accroupit, prêt à bondir quand Bella passerait à côté de l’endroit où il était caché.

Il contourna la pile de bûches alors qu’elle commençait à le chercher. Elle passa à côté de lui sans le voir et il se glissa discrètement derrière elle.

Edward savait que Bella allait paniquer et donner des coups de pied et qu’il valait mieux qu’il protège ses ‘bijoux de famille’, aussi manœuvra-t-il rapidement, l’enveloppant de ses bras et saisissant ses mains frénétiques tout en enroulant une jambe autour des siennes, les faisant basculer le plus délicatement possible dans l’herbe moussue.

Tel que prévu, Bella laissa échapper un hurlement à glacer le sang, tout droit sorti d’un film d’horreur, et Edward ne put s’empêcher de rire à ses cris de petite fille.

« Edward ! Lâche-moi ! T’es cinglé ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Lâche. Moi ! » Elle remua et se tortilla par terre.

Edward se contenta de resserrer son emprise. « Pas question ! Si je te relâche, tu vas t’enfuir, et je suis encore blessé. Maintenant, me promets-tu de rester immobile ? » Dit-il d’un ton menaçant qui trempa la petite culotte de Bella en quelques secondes.

« Oui… oui. D’accord. Je promets, » répondit-elle, bien qu’elle n’eût aucune intention de tenir sa promesse.

Edward ne fit que rire de plus belle. « Petite menteuse ! » Gronda-t-il tandis que ses doigts trouvaient la zone chatouilleuse sur ses flancs et s’y attardaient, la touchant légèrement afin qu’elle devienne consciente de la menace.

Bella couina et essaya de se dérober, mais elle eut vite fait d’abandonner quand les doigts d’Edward creusèrent dans ses côtes. 

« S’IL TE PLAÎT ! Je promets, je ne vais rien tenter, je promets, mais de grâce… ne me chatouille pas ! » S’exclama-t-elle en forçant son corps à se détendre sous le poids d’Edward.

Alors qu’ils étaient étendus, haletant et soufflant, ils réalisèrent que les mouvements de leur respiration créaient un frottement entre leurs corps.

L’humidité fraîche de la mousse et le frottement des seins de Bella contre le tissu de son top de sport et la poitrine d’Edward rendirent ses mamelons durs et avides de caresses, et lorsque ses yeux changèrent et s’assombrirent, ceux d’Edward en firent autant.

Ils devinrent presque noirs, comme des onyx. « Isabella, » dit-il tranquillement en approchant ses lèvres de sa bouche impatiente. 

La main de Bella remonta le long de sa poitrine pour se glisser autour de son cou, et elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux duveteux de sa nuque, soulevant la tête pour rencontrer sa langue.

« Edward… » Son nom dégringola de ses lèvres alors que sa bouche quittait la sienne, et il trouva le point ultra sensible derrière son oreille.

Edward éprouva un frisson d’excitation en sentant Bella acquiescer à ses avances. Elle avait oublié où ils étaient, dehors en pleine nature, exposés à la vue de quiconque les trouverait, si d’aventure on les cherchait. Le corps de Bella lui appartenait, et il sentit son propre corps répondre au sien.

« J’ai besoin de toi ! » Les mots qu’elle marmonna l’excitèrent encore davantage et ses mains relevèrent son débardeur. Bella s’empressa de le passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête était renversée vers l’arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à ce qui était sa possession.

Elle poussa une plainte étouffée alors que ses dents mordillaient ses mamelons, et il se déplaça entre les deux, dardant sa langue dessus, les tétant assidûment pour ensuite les embrasser tendrement. Il souffla dessus et sourit de plaisir en les voyant frémir dans la lumière du soleil.

« S’il te plaît ! »

Edward gloussa à son imploration.

« Mon bébé est tellement prêt pour moi, » dit-il d’une voix ténébreuse en s’éloignant de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour se déshabiller en vitesse. Il encouragea Bella à faire la même chose et elle n’hésita pas. Elle était avide et prête. Edward s’empressa d’étendre la couverture par terre avant de s’asseoir et de s’appuyer contre un tronc d’arbre. Il tapota ses genoux pour que Bella vienne s’y installer.

« Veux-tu faire un tour, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il en étalant nonchalamment le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui ruisselait de son gland tout autour de celui-ci avec son pouce.

Bella était sûre que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Elle regarda Edward et sentit son ventre commencer à se resserrer d’anticipation.

Bon Dieu, il était magnifique.

« Tu l’es aussi. »

Elle rougit en réalisant qu’elle avait parlé à voix haute.

« Tourne-toi et accroupis-toi sur ma bite, Bébé ; je veux te sentir me comprimer dans ton exquise minette. Ça va, je te tiens… c’est ça. Maintenant assieds-toi et appuie-toi sur mes cuisses… Bordel… c’est tellement bon, Bella. Putain, bouge pour moi Bébé, monte et descends. Putain ! Si tu voyais comme tes fesses sont affriolantes ! Tu devrais avoir des perles pour décorer ce petit cul voluptueux. »

Bella gémit à ses mots. Imaginer des perles anales dans son cul alors qu’elle se mouvait de haut en bas sur la verge engorgée d’Edward suffit à la rendre toute pantelante.

« Edward ! Comme c’est bon ; oh oui, c’est si bon ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Se rappela-t-elle de lui demander en faisant une pause, ce qui lui mérita une claque sur sa fesse charnue. 

Bella glapit de surprise avant de faire saillir son cul en se mouvant de nouveau vers le haut. « Encore, Edward. »

Edward lui décocha un sourire tandis que ses mains apaisaient la petite marque rouge. « Tu en veux plus ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Soudain, Edward immobilisa ses mouvements. « Agenouille-toi ! »

Bella manœuvra pour se mettre à genoux avant de sentir les mains d’Edward dans le creux de son dos. « Maintenant penche-toi en avant et remonte légèrement pour moi, c’est ça, à présent j’ai accès à ta chatte et à ton cul. Maintenant empale-toi sur le bout de ma queue. C’est ça. Bonne fille, maintenant je peux faire ça. »

Alors qu’il finissait de parler, Edward fléchit les jambes et se poussa vers le haut autant qu’il le pouvait, ce qui sembla faire gonfler son sexe encore plus. Il utilisa une main pour stabiliser Bella pendant que l’autre commençait à lui fesser le cul, répandant une jolie rougeur sur son postérieur.

Bella babillait en sentant son climax approcher.

« Tellement bon, tellement profond… Oh Edward, j’ai besoin de plus, s’il te plaît. »

Edward saisit son cul, et tout à coup elle sentit ses doigts recueillir l’humidité qui suintait d’elle, et il introduisit un doigt dans son anus, puis un second.

« OH ! EDWARD ! » Cria-t-elle en jouissant avec force.

Edward sentit les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de lui et il éjacula en hurlant.

Bella commença à frémir alors que sa respiration devenait plus lente.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » S’enquit-elle à nouveau. 

Edward se mit à glousser. « Plus que bien, Bébé, je pète le feu ! »

Bella pouffa de rire en s’ôtant à regret de sur lui, et il s’empressa de l’attirer sur ses genoux, l’installant de travers.

Il balaya ses cheveux de son visage et en enleva quelques brindilles.

« Je t’aime, ma douce Isabella. »

« Je t’aime. » Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Ils demeurèrent assis dans cette position pendant un moment, sans dire un mot, jusqu’à ce que Bella frissonne.

Edward tapota son postérieur. « Ma mère va m’arracher la tête si tu tombes malade. Allons, habillons-nous et rentrons. »

Ils s’habillèrent en se souriant et en se volant des baisers et des caresses. Une fois vêtus, Edward envoya un texto à Carlisle pour lui dire qu’ils étaient en sécurité et qu’ils seraient de retour un peu plus tard, puis il proposa à Bella de trouver un endroit pour parler. 

Il gara le véhicule plus loin sur la route, près d’un belvédère, et ils s’assirent sur le sol dans le soleil chaud de l’après-midi.

« Parfois les gamins de la ville venaient ici la nuit pour rouler des pelles. Je me demande s’ils le font toujours, » commenta rêveusement Edward. 

Il regarda Bella, qui contemplait la vallée devant eux, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés.

« Vas-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella se tourna et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en le regardant, et acquiesça.

« C’est tellement étrange, Edward. Je n’arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je ne me sens pas plus – plus trahie, plus enragée, plus blessée – mais la vérité c’est que je me sens soulagée ! Je suis contente qu’elle ne soit pas liée à moi, parce qu’il faut que je te dise un truc. Quand elle a foutu la merde à New York, et puis que nous avons eu cette conversation au sujet d’avoir des enfants, j’ai eu peur, » admit-elle.

Elle avait réfléchi à ça pendant longtemps, et elle avait été trop effrayée pour parler à qui que ce soit, et encore moins exprimer ses craintes à Edward.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je sais que le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que Renée est déséquilibrée. Je veux dire, les gens normaux ne se comportent tout simplement pas comme elle le fait, et j’avaispeurdêtrecomme elle, » marmonna-t-elle. 

Edward tenta de comprendre ce qu’elle venait de dire. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J’ai dit : j’avais peur d’être comme elle ! Tu sais ; cinglée ! Je n’arrêtais pas de penser : et si nous avions un bébé et que je ne pouvais pas l’aimer ? Et si je lui faisais du mal comme elle m’en a fait ? Et si… » Bella secoua la tête et l’enfouit dans ses bras.

Edward s’approcha d’elle et tourna son corps afin de pouvoir enrouler ses jambes autour d’elle alors qu’il l’attirait entre ses cuisses et enveloppait ses bras autour de sa forme voûtée.

« Isabella, écoute-moi bien. Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? » Dit-il à voix basse dans son oreille.

Bella acquiesça mais garda la tête baissée. Elle était embarrassée d’avoir exprimé ses craintes les plus profondes à propos d’elle-même. Elle se sentait mise à nu et exposée.

« Isabella, tu es pleine d’amour et de compassion. Tu n’as rien à voir avec cette putain de salope ! Tu es douce et chaleureuse. Tu te soucies de tout le monde. Quand j’étais petit, un jour je me suis disputé avec Emmett, qui disait qu’Esme et Carlisle ne m’aimaient pas de la même manière qu’ils les aimaient, Alice et lui. Mes parents l’ont entendu et ils sont venus dans ma chambre. Mon père s’est agenouillé devant moi et m’a dit que lorsqu’un enfant entre dans une famille, l’amour dans le cœur des parents ne devient pas moindre pour les autres personnes qui y sont déjà ; le cœur des parents prend de l’expansion et ils éprouvent encore plus d’amour. Bon, je sais que c’est une vision simpliste, mais j’y adhère. Je n’ai jamais éprouvé plus d’amour que j’en éprouve depuis que je t’ai rencontrée, Isabella, et je sais sans l’ombre d’un doute que quand nos enfants vont venir au monde, ta capacité d’aimer va augmenter avec chaque addition. »

Edward resserra ses bras autour de Bella en sentant ses frêles épaules se mettre à trembler, et il l’entendit commencer à pleurer doucement.

« Tu vas être une mère formidable, Bébé. Tu vas élever et former nos enfants pour en faire des personnes merveilleuses. Tu es née pour être une mère, Isabella, » conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet et le côté de sa tête et en la berçant gentiment dans son giron protecteur.

Il continua à la bercer contre lui et laissa les émotions de la journée s’en aller avec ses larmes.

Finalement elle soupira et se redressa. Elle essuya son visage avec les paumes de ses mains.

Edward sourit aux traces de saleté sur ses joues, et une fois de plus l’image d’un enfant lui vint à l’esprit – leur enfant – et il sentit un papillonnement d’excitation, mais décida de ne rien dire. C’était trop tôt, se rappela-t-il. 

« Allez, maman va bientôt envoyer une équipe de recherche pour nous, » dit-il alors que Bella embrassait le coin de sa bouche.

Elle était submergée par le désir de jeter Edward par terre et faire joujou avec lui. À son grand dam, il gloussa quand elle suggéra de retarder leur retour pour batifoler dans les bois encore une fois.

Elle sourit sournoisement en se glissant en travers du siège avant. Edward releva un sourcil à son intention. « Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes, Vilaine Fille ? »

Bella haussa les épaules, mais elle ruina sa façade en pouffant de rire.

« Isabella, reste de ton côté de la voiture, je t’avertis ! Ces routes sont peu fréquentées, mais parfois il y a d’autres véhicules qui passent – stop ! Ne me touche pas, jeune fille ! Bella, arrête ça ! » Bella éclata de rire quand la voix d’Edward monta dans les aigus alors qu’elle saisissait son entrejambe.

Elle se fit persistante pendant le reste du trajet, et Edward dut la réprimander plusieurs fois pour qu’elle reste assise bien tranquille sur son siège, alors que tout ce qu’elle voulait faire c’était lui ‘montrer son appréciation’, ou en langage simple, lui ‘tailler une pipe’ sur les chemins de terre.

Comme il l’aidait à sortir de la jeep, elle poussa gentiment son épaule jusqu’à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre l’une des colonnes de la véranda. Elle avança hardiment entre ses jambes écartées et pressa son corps contre le sien, laissant sa main reposer sur sa braguette soudainement tendue.

« Isabella, quelle diable de mouche t’a piquée ? » Demanda Edward, excité et quelque peu perplexe face à cette agressivité soudaine dans son comportement.

Il fit claquer sa langue en essayant d’enlever quelques feuilles et brindilles de sa natte, mais il y renonça bien vite quand ses mains agrippèrent son cul et qu’elle broya rudement son bassin contre le sien.

Il s’écarta d’elle et prit fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il avait déjà vu cette expression désespérée sur le visage de Bella avant. La nuit où elle l’avait supplié de l’emmener dans la salle de jeux après l’attaque de Jacob et James, elle avait aussi eu l’air vide et s’était renfermée, mais à présent elle semblait affligée et intraitable.

Il savait qu’elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus. Il fallait juste qu’ils se rendent à l’étage afin de pouvoir en discuter.

Bella était incapable d’arrêter de rire sottement alors qu’il essayait de la faufiler à l’intérieur de la maison par une porte latérale qu’Emmett, Alice et lui utilisaient fréquemment quand ils étaient adolescents. La porte menait à une salle de musique désaffectée. Tenant toujours la main de Bella, Edward tenta de la faire taire alors qu’ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, en direction de l’escalier secondaire. Le subterfuge, murmura Edward à Bella, était qu’ils devaient passer en catimini devant le bureau de Carlisle pour atteindre leur destination. Ils y seraient probablement parvenus si Esme n’avait pas été plantée sur le seuil, en train de les attendre avec un sourire amusé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Edward, Bella, vous pouvez utiliser l’escalier principal, vous savez, » dit-elle tranquillement alors qu’ils passaient devant le bureau. 

Bella hurla tandis qu’ils se tournaient tous les deux vers Esme.

« Bon sang, maman ! Tu pourrais nous prévenir avant de te faufiler de l’autre côté de la maison ! Tu nous as flanqué une de ces trouilles ! » Lança sèchement Edward.

Esme émit un petit rire en secouant la tête. Carlisle l’imita, assis dans son fauteuil derrière son secrétaire. « Ce qui fait peur, mon fils, c’est le fait que tu puisses t’imaginer que nous ne savions pas que vous étiez en train d’essayer d’entrer furtivement dans la maison en passant par la salle de musique ! Aussi, nous allons manger dans une demi-heure, alors vous feriez mieux tous les deux de prendre une douche et d’enlever ces vestiges bucoliques de vos cheveux et de vos vêtements ! » Esme jeta un œil à la couverture sous le bras d’Edward et plissa le nez. « Et mets ça dans le panier à linge avec l’autre jeté ! » Ajouta-t-elle.

Ils montèrent à l’étage et Bella retira ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. « Vas-tu te joindre à moi pour me laver le dos ? » Dit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux et en faisant la moue.

Edward secoua la tête. « Pas le temps, Bébé. Je vais utiliser une autre douche. Nous pourrons parler de ça, » il indiqua son état évident d’excitation, « plus tard ce soir. »

Bella soupira de manière dramatique et ferma la porte de la douche.

Edward se doucha en un temps record, de sorte qu’il était habillé quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain embuée.

Elle lui sourit par-dessus son épaule en laissant tomber sa serviette et enfila à la hâte un soutien-gorge rouge diaphane et un slip assorti avant de se glisser dans un chemisier rouge et un pantalon noir qui épousait la forme de ses fesses comme s’il avait été créé pour elle.

Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement, faisant chatoyer ses mèches chocolat et acajou en vagues et en boucles autour de ses épaules.

Elle appliqua un peu de mascara et une touche de brillant à lèvres cerise avant de sourire à Edward qui était occupé à se rajuster.

« Prêt ? » Lui demanda la petite tentatrice.

Edward l’arrêta à la porte. « Et ton collier de soumission ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oui, s’il te plaît ! »

Elle n’avait pas pensé qu’Edward lui remettrait son collier avant leur retour à Sausalito étant donné qu’il lui avait enlevé son collier de ‘dressage’ le matin précédent avant de quitter Lake Tahoe. 

Cependant, elle éprouvait soudainement un vif désir de se soumettre à son Maître. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Edward sortit le médaillon en cœur de sa poche et le fixa autour du cou de Bella. Il laissa ses mains sur ses épaules en plongeant la tête vers son oreille. « Tu ne dois pas prononcer mon nom du tout ce soir. Je compte sur ton obéissance totale pendant le dîner, et toutes tes règles s’appliquent. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Maître, » murmura Bella.

« D’accord, allons dîner, » dit-il, et il passa devant elle pour descendre l’escalier. Bella se mit automatiquement à sa place, un pas derrière lui, et à sa droite.

Carlisle et Esme remarquèrent immédiatement, lorsqu’Edward et Bella entrèrent dans le salon pour prendre l’apéro, qu’il y avait une différence subtile dans la dynamique de la relation entre leur fils et leur belle-fille.

Carlisle observa la scène alors que Bella semblait se soumettre à son mari en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil pour bavarder avec Esme. Ses yeux ne se posaient pas sur Edward comme elle le faisait normalement, s’attardant sur lui de temps à autre ; elle semblait plutôt lui jeter des regards en coin avant de baisser les yeux en vitesse si d’aventure il la regardait.

Carlisle et Esme avaient établi leur propre relation D/s, mais Carlisle n’avait pas imposé beaucoup de conditions sur leur temps de jeu en public. Il se demanda s’il devrait appeler son mentor et ami Dmitri pour le questionner à ce propos.

Esme et Bella servirent le dîner et Bella attendit, comme elle l’avait appris, que son Maître commence à manger le premier, et c’est seulement quand il lui fit un petit signe d’approbation qu’elle commença à manger le succulent repas composé de pâté au poulet et d’un assortiment de salades fraîches.

Esme servit une exquise mousse aux fraises en guise de dessert, et ils s’installèrent sur la véranda pour siroter leur café et déguster leur dessert dans la douceur de cette belle soirée de fin d’été.

La conversation était demeurée légère et à des années-lumière du sujet des origines familiales de Bella pendant le dîner, mais Esme n’était pas convaincue que sa belle-fille fût aussi peu affectée qu’elle en avait l’air.

Elle lui demanda si elle avait parlé à Charlie.

Bella secoua la tête. « J’aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je vais lui téléphoner après le dîner, » répondit-elle, mais Edward secoua la tête à son tour. 

« Pas ce soir, Isabella. Je pense que tu as besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tu pourras lui parler demain ; il ne va pas disparaître, » déclara-t-il fermement. Il pouvait voir les lignes d’épuisement sur son visage, et les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux.

Bella était sur le point de protester, mais quand elle vit l’expression sérieuse sur le visage d’Edward, elle se soumit immédiatement à lui.

« Tu as raison ; il vaut mieux attendre jusqu’à demain matin, » dit-elle doucement, et Edward ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un regard rempli de fierté.

Bella regarda son beau-père. « Carlisle, pouvons-nous encore parler demain si tu as le temps ? »

Carlisle acquiesça immédiatement. « Bien sûr que nous pouvons, et je répondrai à autant de questions qu’il me sera possible de le faire, Bella. »

Elle lui sourit. « Merci. »

Carlisle changea le sujet et parla de la saison des vendanges qui approchait et des diverses festivités qui auraient lieu à travers la vallée de Napa, lesquelles se concluraient par le Bal des vendanges à Cullen Crest. 

« Bella, c’est bientôt ton anniversaire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella opina. « Ouaip, je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans, mais je n’aime pas faire toute une histoire à propos de mon anniversaire, » admit-elle avec une teinte de rose sur les joues.

Esme renâcla de manière peu distinguée. « Sottises ! Peux-tu imaginer Alice, le gourou de toutes les célébrations, te laisser t’en tirer avec cette excuse ? Voyons, elle va être sur ton cas comme une souris sur un morceau de fromage ! » 

Carlisle approuva avec sympathie. « Elle a raison, tu sais. »

Soudain, Esme fit claquer ses doigts. « Je sais ! Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas au Festival et au Bal le 17 ? Ton anniversaire tombe juste quelques jours avant, et nous pourrions profiter de l’occasion et en faire une fête d’anniversaire tardive pour toi ? »

« Ce serait génial. Je voulais amener Bella dîner au restaurant pour son anniversaire de toute façon, vous savez, rien que nous deux, alors ça devrait pouvoir se faire, » convint Edward.

Il sourit à Carlisle et Esme, puis se tourna vers Bella. « Serais-tu heureuse de cet arrangement ? »

Bella hocha la tête une fois. « Ça semble merveilleux, merci, Ed… Ward, » bredouilla-t-elle en réalisant son erreur, mordant immédiatement sa lèvre. Edward vit la couleur inonder ses joues. 

Attends de voir, Fillette.

« Oh Bella ! Tu vas adorer le Bal des vendanges ! C’est élégant et romantique, avec des lumières scintillantes accrochées partout, et cette année le thème est ‘Les délirantes années 40’, alors nous allons avoir un big band comme il y en avait à l’époque, et un repas à six services pour accompagner nos vins, bien entendu, et ça va être tellement amusant ! Alice, Rosalie et moi sommes occupées depuis des semaines avec tous les préparatifs ! » Expliqua Esme avec animation, faisant tellement penser à Alice que Bella ne put s’empêcher de rire avec elle, entraînée dans l’excitation de l’événement. 

« On dirait que ça va être l’événement de l’année ! » Commenta-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, Edward ne perdit pas de temps quand ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre. « Tu connais la routine, Isabella. Je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu te penches sur le bras du fauteuil. Tu vas recevoir vingt claques sur les fesses, et après nous allons parler. »

Bella éprouva du soulagement en se dépouillant de ses vêtements. Son Maître était en contrôle et il savait comment la ramener dans la réalité du moment. Son habitude de se cacher et se retirer émotionnellement d’une situation n’était pas acceptable, et Edward savait exactement comment percer le bouclier mental que Bella semblait ériger contre toute menace perçue envers elle-même.

Sa fessée fut rapide et vigoureuse. Bella pleura pendant de longues minutes dans les bras d’Edward une fois que ce fut terminé.

Ils prirent une douche avant de se mettre au lit, et finalement Bella s’ouvrit à Edward et lui expliqua comment elle avait ressenti un besoin irrésistible d’exercer un certain contrôle sur la situation et comment cela s’était manifesté sous la forme d’un désir ardent de le dominer.

Edward tapota doucement son postérieur qui picotait tout en la blottissant contre sa poitrine. « Isabella, tu sais que ce genre de comportement ne sera jamais toléré. Tu dois utiliser tes mots d’alerte, Fillette. Tu sais que tu peux demander n’importe quoi et que c’est mon boulot de m’assurer que tu obtiennes ce que tu demandes. C’est la deuxième fois que tu as essayé de te cacher de moi, et ce sera la dernière, parce que si nous devons encore avoir cette conversation, tu vas le regretter, compris ? » Bien que la voix d’Edward fût calme et remplie d’amour, Bella perçut clairement la nuance dure comme l’acier dans son ton.

« Oui Maître, » dit-elle à voix basse.

Edward se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Bien. Es-tu fatiguée ? »

Bella secoua la tête, et elle ne put empêcher le sourire soudain qui se répandit sur son visage.

« As-tu envie d’une petite séance d’exercice, afin que nous puissions tous les deux profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » Son ton était espiègle, et Bella sentit sa verge se gonfler et pousser contre sa cuisse. Elle acquiesça et se souleva pour chevaucher ses hanches.

Les doigts d’Edward trouvèrent son clitoris et il commença à le frotter résolument en la regardant dans les yeux. « Fais l’amour avec moi, Isabella. » 

Bella poussa un soupir de contentement en s’abaissant sur son membre viril.

Ils firent l’amour lentement, sans se presser. Bella utilisa son corps pour taquiner et inciter Edward à pousser ses hanches vers le haut pour rencontrer les siennes tandis qu’elle les poussait vers le bas, jusqu’à ce qu’ils tremblent tous les deux sous l’effort exigé pour se retenir, et c’est alors qu’en pinçant son petit bourgeon, Edward précipita Bella dans un abysse de volupté, où il la rejoignit peu de temps après.

 

À suivre…


	135. Chapitre 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella se remet tranquillement des révélations au sujet de Renée.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 135

 

Le lendemain matin, le couple d’amoureux se réveilla de bonne heure et décida de profiter de la salle de gym. Carlisle et Esme y étaient déjà, et après de brèves salutations, Edward et Bella commencèrent leur routine d’exercices.

Edward fut impressionné de voir à quel point ses parents étaient en forme. Carlisle n’avait aucun pli de graisse, et Edward remarqua qu’il semblait encore plus musclé que d’habitude. Esme aussi s’était tonifiée, et il nota qu’elle avait perdu quelques-uns de ses ‘bourrelets de femme mûre’, comme elle les appelait. Esme n’avait jamais fait d’embonpoint, mais au cours des dix dernières années, son corps avait changé et s’était amolli à force de faire trop peu d’exercice.

Carlisle termina son entraînement cardio et passa aux poids. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de retirer son débardeur et de s’en servir pour essuyer son torse avant de s’installer sur le banc.

Edward roula les yeux quand il entendit un fou rire quelques minutes plus tard. Il se retourna et vit Esme et Bella ricaner entre elles.

« Mesdames, votre séance d’entraînement ne finira jamais si vous continuez comme ça, » les taquina-t-il.

Bella rougit et Esme fit les gros yeux à son fils. « Oh, Edward, cesse d’être un tel râleur ! Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous ; occupe-toi juste de ta petite personne, lambin ! »

Edward secoua la tête et aperçut le sourire amusé de son père dans les miroirs.

Esme et Bella s’étaient déplacées dans la zone que Carlisle et Esme utilisaient pour faire des exercices d’aérobic. Bella avait remarqué que quand Carlisle avait enlevé son débardeur, Esme avait haleté et rougi avec plus d’intensité que ne le justifiait leur échauffement. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher de la taquiner. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, maman ? »

Esme se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit en arquant un sourcil. « Oh ouais ! Saupoudre un peu de chocolat sur ces abdominaux, et je serai aussi heureuse qu’une truie qui se roule dans sa merde ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se fondirent dans une crise de fous rires, ce qui incita Edward à les taquiner de plus belle.

Esme faisait du Pilates depuis deux mois et elle demanda à Bella de la guider à travers une routine. Bella fut impressionnée par la souplesse de sa belle-mère.

Esme regarda Edward et Carlisle soulever des poids avant de se tourner vers Bella. « Tu sais, c’est important de continuer à faire de l’exercice en vieillissant. Carlisle et moi avons récemment découvert de nouvelles activités qui exigent un niveau élevé d’habileté, alors nous nous entraînons tous les deux quotidiennement. Carlisle s’est toujours entraîné, et il fait de la course en plus d’être membre d’un club de randonnée, mais pour ma part je dois avouer qu’il m’a fallu un bon moment avant de recommencer à m’entraîner. Il y a des jours où j’ai juste envie de dire ‘au diable l’exercice’, mais mon époux ne serait pas très content de ça. » 

Bella regarda en direction de Carlisle qui observait sa femme et elle le vit faire un signe d’approbation à celle-ci.

Hmmm, je me demande ce qu’ils fricotent ces deux-là. Esme semble beaucoup plus soumise ces derniers temps… nooon – ça ne se peut pas, c’est juste moi qui vois des dominants et des soumises dans tout un chacun ! À moins que… Combien Carlisle serait sexy avec un fouet dans la main… T’es malade ! C’est ton beau-père !

Bella chassa ces idées de son esprit et termina son workout avec Esme, puis elles décidèrent de s’asseoir dans le sauna pendant quelques minutes.

Carlisle et Edward les regardèrent quitter la salle de gym.

« Comment était Bella hier soir ? Est-ce qu’elle t’a parlé ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « J’ai dû la pousser un peu. Bella aime cogiter longuement avant de discuter de ce qui la préoccupe. Et elle retourne à ses vieilles habitudes de se renfermer chaque fois que son bien-être émotionnel est menacé, mais nous travaillons là-dessus, » répondit-il.

Il avait retiré le collier de Bella ce matin-là, mais s’était assuré de lui rappeler que ses règles s’appliquaient en tout temps, et pas seulement quand elle portait le pendentif.

La conversation entre les deux hommes bifurqua vers d’autres sujets.

Esme et Bella prirent une douche et revêtirent toutes les deux une robe d’été avant de se rencontrer dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Edward et Carlisle vinrent les rejoindre peu après. Edward voulait se servir du piano car une pièce de musique sur laquelle il travaillait s’était développée dans sa tête pendant la nuit, et il voulait la coucher sur papier avant de l’oublier. Esme, quant à elle, était occupée avec ses plans pour rénover la suite de Jasper et Alice à l’étage afin d’y incorporer la chambre du bébé. Elle était aussi occupée avec l’addition d’une chambre de bébé pour Bella et Edward, mais elle gardait ces plans-là pour elle-même. 

Carlisle invita Bella à se joindre à lui pour faire le tour du vignoble qui était presque prêt pour la récolte du raisin, et elle accepta volontiers. Esme remit un panier à chacun d’eux et leur demanda de cueillir quelques fruits d’été dans le petit verger qu’elle avait commencé à cultiver quand les enfants étaient très jeunes. Elle s’enorgueillissait des citrons verts, des pêches, des pommes, des nectarines, des cerises et des prunes qui poussaient en abondance, ainsi que des buissons de bleuets qui formaient une haie autour du verger.

Ils décidèrent de marcher pour se rendre au vignoble en question, celui-ci étant situé non loin de la maison, et pendant un bon moment ni l’un ni l’autre ne sentit le besoin de rompre le silence paisible qui s’était installé entre eux. Des ouvriers agricoles les saluaient quand ils faisaient halte, ce qui arriva à quelques reprises. Carlisle expliqua la méthode de fabrication du vin spécifique qui serait produit.

« En l’honneur de nos petits-enfants et de votre mariage, cette récolte va servir à produire une cuvée spéciale, que nous allons appeler ‘Nouveaux départs.’ Je pense que c’est un nom bien choisi, et toi ? » Demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil, contemplant le domaine avec un sourire sur le visage avant de se tourner vers Bella.

« Je pense que c’est parfait, » convint-elle. « C’est certainement une année pour les nouveaux départs, pas vrai ? » 

« Après tout ce que cette famille a traversé au cours des douze derniers mois, il est grand temps que nous ayons quelques années de nouveaux départs et de moments joyeux. Comment te sens-tu après les révélations d’hier ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis soulagée, heureuse, même, et je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas éprouver plus de remords, de ne ressentir aucune perte en découvrant que Renée n’est pas ma mère. Est-ce que c’est logique ? »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher.

Carlisle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. « C’est tout à fait logique, mais c’est parce que tu es une personne tellement aimante, Bella. Ce n’est pas dans ta nature de ne pas aimer quelqu’un, et si Renée n’avait pas passé les vingt-trois dernières années de ta vie à tout faire pour que tu te sentes indigne d’être aimée, tu pleurerais la perte de cette relation, mais il n’y a pas de relation entre vous ! Ce qu’elle a fait à New York était impardonnable en soi, mais conjugué à toutes les années de négligence et d’abus flagrants, il n’y a aucune raison de ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour elle. Le fait que tu ne la détestes pas, ou que tu ne ressentes rien envers elle, signifie vraiment simplement que tu es passée à autre chose, et c’est très bien, » dit-il tranquillement. 

Bella hocha la tête. Elle arrêta de marcher et le regarda. « Que sais-tu au sujet d’Alexis ? »

Carlisle ne répondit pas tout de suite à Bella. À la place il lui indiqua le verger qui avait l’air d’un jardin secret avec la haie de myrtilliers et la petite porte en demi-lune qu’il avait construite pour y accéder. À l’intérieur du verger, Bella trouva divers fruits de saison. Carlisle installa l’escabeau contre le cerisier, Esme ayant demandé à Bella de cueillir des cerises et des baies, et lui-même entreprit de cueillir des pêches, des prunes et des poires.

« Alexis Brinkley était une jeune fille sérieuse et très studieuse. Ses parents avaient attendu longtemps la naissance d’un enfant, et quand enfin elle est née, ils l’ont énormément choyée. Je pense qu’elle avait beaucoup en commun avec toi. D’après ce que nous avons pu trouver et les témoignages des personnes que le détective privé a interrogées, elle préférait la compagnie des livres à celle des gens, la plupart du temps. J’aimerais pouvoir t’en dire plus à son sujet, Bella, mais la vérité c’est qu’elle n’avait pas encore commencé à vivre sa vie et elle n’avait pas encore laissé son empreinte sur le monde. »

Bella garda le dos tourné à Carlisle en essuyant une larme solitaire sur sa joue et continua à cueillir les fruits.

« Elle a dû être tellement effrayée… » Murmura-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour Carlisle, mais il entendit son commentaire. 

« Je pense qu’elle avait très peur, comme n’importe quelle adolescente qui se retrouverait enceinte et qui verrait les espoirs et les rêves que ses parents nourrissaient envers elle lui glisser entre les mains. Je pense que quand Renée lui a offert une porte de sortie, elle l’a acceptée sans songer aux conséquences. Les adolescents ont tendance à réfléchir avec une mentalité d’évitement. Tu sais, ‘si je ne peux pas le voir, ou si je prétends que ce n’est pas vrai, je peux le faire disparaître.’ Le seul problème c’est que ça ne disparaît jamais, et on finit toujours par devoir affronter nos peurs et nos problèmes, c’est du moins ce qu’Essie et moi avons tenté d’enseigner à nos enfants. »

Bella se retourna avec précaution sur l’escabeau et s’assit en regardant Carlisle. « J’espère qu’Edward et moi nous serons des parents aussi formidables que maman et toi, » dit-elle, et Carlisle entendit l’incertitude dans sa voix.

Il s’assura de rester concentré sur sa tâche afin de ne pas rendre Bella mal à l’aise ou nerveuse.

« Personne n’est parfait, Bella. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, mais nous essayons. Esme et moi avons eu une enfance très différente. J’ai toujours été encouragé à déployer mes ailes et à tracer ma propre voie dans la vie, alors qu’on incitait Esme à faire et à dire la bonne chose ; son père régnait sur leur maison avec une poigne de fer et il ne tolérait aucune incartade au ‘plan.’ »

Carlisle se dirigea vers un banc et fit signe à Bella de venir l’y rejoindre. Il sortit deux bouteilles de limonade fraîche qu’Esme avait emballées pour eux. Bella prit une des bouteilles et la sirota tandis que Carlisle poursuivait. « Quand elle est tombée enceinte, il a pété les plombs. Il l’a frappée tellement violemment qu’elle a failli perdre le bébé. Elle est sortie par la fenêtre de sa chambre et a réussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à atteindre un téléphone public. Mon père est allé la chercher et l’a emmenée directement à l’urgence. »

Bella pouvait voir que même après toutes les années qui avaient passé, la pensée de quelqu’un faisant du mal à Esme perturbait encore énormément Carlisle. 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d’une manière tendrement familière. « Ma mère adorait Esme, et elle est allée chercher ses affaires chez ses parents en compagnie d’un policier. » 

Bella secoua la tête. « Wow, je ne peux pas imaginer qui que ce soit lever la main sur Esme sans qu’elle contre-attaque ! Elle est tellement forte de caractère. »

Carlisle sourit. « Elle l’est, mais ça a pris un bon moment avant qu’elle ne commence à se voir ainsi. Pendant des années elle s’est dénigrée et dépréciée. Elle a même tenté quelques fois de se blesser. »

« Quoi ? » 

« C’est vrai, elle a fait ça, mais au fil du temps et en réalisant que je n’allais pas la quitter et qu’elle était une mère et une épouse hors-pair, elle a commencé à acquérir de la confiance en elle. Ce verger est un témoignage de sa croissance personnelle. » Il jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, le regard rempli d’amour.

« Nous nous sommes établis ici juste après l’arrivée d’Edward chez nous. Chicago n’était pas l’endroit où nous voulions élever les garçons, et mes parents, qui s’occupaient du vignoble, voulaient prendre leur retraite, alors nous sommes venus prendre la relève. Esme a commencé ce verger comme un projet à faire avec les enfants. Au fil du temps, elle l’a agrandi, et au moment où Alice est née, il produisait déjà beaucoup, et elle a entrepris la création de son jardin de roses. »

Il regarda Bella qui était assise sur l’herbe tendre devant lui. « Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Isabella. Les bébés ne viennent pas avec un manuel d’instructions. Le mieux que tu peux faire c’est de les aimer et avoir de la patience, et le reste tu l’apprendras en cours de route. »

Carlisle se leva et tendit la main à Bella pour l’aider à se relever. 

« Je peux cependant te dire une chose, et c’est que tu lui ressembles, » dit-il posément.

Bella haleta. « Tu as vu une photo d’Alexis ? »

Carlisle opina. « Oui. Renée avait une photo d’elle qu’Alexis lui avait demandé de garder pour le bébé dans l’espoir qu’un jour, peut-être, il pourrait – tu pourrais – la voir. Quoi qu’il en soit, Renée me l’a donnée. Aimerais-tu la voir ? » 

Bella sentit sa gorge devenir soudainement sèche et elle but avidement la limonade avant de répondre aussi honnêtement que possible. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Je veux dire, bien sûr ce serait génial de voir une photo d’elle, mais à quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Elle est morte – c’est fini, pas vrai ? »

Carlisle arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Bella, retirant ses lunettes pour la dévisager de ses yeux bleus envoûtants jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à montrer des signes d’embarras.

« Allons, Isabella, qui essayes-tu d’éconduire ? Bien sûr que tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble la femme qui t’a mise au monde ! Ce n’est pas un crime de vouloir savoir ça. Et oui, elle est morte, alors tu n’auras pas beaucoup des réponses que tu sais que tu cherches, mais je peux te donner une liste de quelques personnes qu’elle connaissait, qui vivent toujours à Forks et à qui tu pourras poser des questions. »

Bella frotta ses baskets sur le sol poussiéreux en prenant une respiration tremblotante. « D’accord. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de remettre ses lunettes et reprit sa marche.

« Viens, rentrons à la maison. J’ai son dossier dans mon bureau. »

Bella secoua la tête en signe d’incrédulité. Si elle ne connaissait pas l’histoire des Cullen, elle penserait qu’Edward et Carlisle étaient liés biologiquement !

Ils passèrent par l’entrée qui menait directement au bureau de Carlisle. Après avoir lavé leurs mains, tachées par le jus des fruits et le sable, ils entrèrent dans la fraîcheur du bureau.

Carlisle prit l’enveloppe contenant les documents, celle-là même qu’il avait tenue la veille, et la tendit à Bella. « Tiens. Je vais apporter les fruits à la cuisine et te laisser regarder ça en toute tranquillité. »

Bella acquiesça sans lever les yeux.

Elle s’installa dans le grand fauteuil en cuir avec l’enveloppe sur ses genoux. 

Elle songea à combien sa vie aurait été différente si elle n’avait pas eu Renée comme mère. Charlie l’aurait-il gardée ? Elle réalisa que jouer au jeu des ‘Et si…’ ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle ouvrit l’enveloppe et haleta à la vue de la grande photo en couleur. 

Elle aurait pu croire, en regardant ladite photo, qu’il s’agissait d’un cliché d’elle-même quand elle était adolescente. Alexis portait un chemisier crème orné de broderie. Ses cheveux étaient longs et rappelaient une cascade de chocolat tombant en bas de ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux bruns. Pas n’importe quel brun ; un brun chaud et velouté, et ses sourcils recourbés comme les ailes d’une colombe étaient exactement comme ceux de Bella. Les lèvres satinées et légèrement charnues étaient aussi celles de Bella, tout comme la traînée de taches de rousseurs sur son nez et sa peau pâle.

Du bout d’un doigt, elle traça le visage de sa mère. Elle sourit en contemplant l’image, et bien qu’elle fût triste à la pensée qu’elle ne la connaîtrait jamais, elle se sentait en paix. Elle savait finalement d’où elle venait et où était sa place.

Sa place était avec Edward. C’est avec lui qu’elle était chez elle. Son avenir était avec lui et elle n’avait pas besoin de creuser dans son passé pour trouver ses racines. Elle était Isabella Marie Cullen, fille de Charlie Swan et épouse d’Edward Cullen.

C’est tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir.

Bella se leva du fauteuil et se précipita à la recherche d’Edward. Elle entendit la musique avant de le voir. Il jouait sa ‘berceuse’. Elle courut dans le corridor et entra dans la salle familiale où le piano avait été déplacé de la salle de musique. 

Elle resta immobile pendant un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur se gonfla à la vue familière de son mari assis dos à elle. Ses longs doigts caressaient les touches ivoire comme s’il s’agissait de sa peau et elle sentit un écho de son contact sur son corps.

Elle s’avança et s’assit discrètement à côté de lui sur le banc. Il se déplaça sans briser le rythme. Bella regarda son visage et vit qu’il souriait.

« J’avais besoin de toi, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je le savais, c’est pourquoi j’ai commencé à jouer ceci ; je voulais que tu saches que je suis là, » répliqua-t-il.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses yeux se rivant une fois de plus sur ses doigts élégants et énergiques alors que la mélodie se terminait.

Edward se tourna en silence et bougea sa jambe de manière à être assis à califourchon sur le banc. Bella fit la même chose et plaça ses jambes sur ses cuisses tandis qu’il l’attirait dans ses bras.

Il scruta son visage, touchant les traces de larmes à peine perceptibles sur ses joues. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bébé ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux, en caressant sa peau soyeuse.

Bella sourit et prit son beau visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Je vais tellement plus que bien, Edward. Je me porte à merveille. Je suis libre – vraiment libre. Je t’aime tellement. »

Edward sourit alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient avidement. 

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux.

Edward sourit de plus belle en voyant la vérité dans les yeux clairs de Bella. « Tu vas bien, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, mais je dois aller aider ta mère à préparer le déjeuner. »

Edward gloussa. « Tu les as manqués. Mon père a sorti ma mère de la cuisine il y a un moment de ça ; ils essayaient d’être ‘discrets’, si tu peux croire ça, mais leurs rires ont suffi à m’alerter, alors je pense que nous devrions aller déjeuner quelque part, quoi que… peut-être que nous pourrions emporter un pique-nique, » dit-il en commençant à la distraire.

Ses mains voyagèrent sous l’ourlet de sa robe et ses doigts entreprirent de remonter à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, vers la petite culotte blanche qu’il l’avait vue mettre ce matin-là. Il l’avait accusée d’être une allumeuse quand elle avait secoué la tête d’exaspération.

« Arrête ça, Edward Cullen ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Edward fit signe que non avec un sourire diabolique. « Non ! Tu voulais porter ce slip et je t’ai prévenue ! »

Bella glapit et essaya de reculer, mais Edward eut vite fait de serrer ses mains sur ses cuisses, le bout de ses longs doigts effleurant son entrejambe soudainement humide.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as à être obsédé par les petites culottes blanches ? Pour l’amour du ciel, Edward, c’est une culotte blanche en coton tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire, sans dentelle ou quoi que ce soit ! » Lança Bella en tentant de ne pas gémir alors que les doigts d’Edward la chatouillaient et traçaient le contour de ses grandes lèvres. 

Il gloussa en l’entendant essayer de se retenir de gémir.

« C’est exactement ça ! Elle est ordinaire et innocente. Cependant, elle cache un trésor secret ; mon trésor secret. Je veux te ‘déflorer’ encore une fois ! » Marmonna-t-il juste avant que sa bouche ne trouve le côté de son cou et morde gentiment le tendon qui s’y trouvait.

« Putain ! Edward, je ne peux pas penser clairement quand tu fais ça ! Tu dois arrêter ; tes parents pourraient entrer à tout moment, » pantela Bella. 

« Mes parents ne vont pas descendre de sitôt. Que penses-tu de ça, c’est bon ? » Demanda-t-il en écartant un côté de son entrejambe à présent trempé afin de pouvoir glisser un doigt dans sa fente où s’accumulait le produit de son excitation.

Bella gémit en pressant son front contre l’épaule d’Edward. « Edward, s’il te plaît, » supplia-t-elle, sachant que dans quelques minutes elle allait éclater de plaisir.

Edward enfonça son doigt plus profondément tout en se servant de son autre main pour masser son clitoris gonflé. « Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi. Jouis ici pour moi, bébé. Jouis, Isabella, » l’exhorta-t-il. Bella agrippa ses épaules en se laissant emporter par la vague orgasmique provoquée par ses doigts magiques.

Il émit un petit rire alors qu’elle revenait sur terre. « Je te le dis, c’est cette petite culotte blanche qui est magique. »

Bella talocha son épaule pour la forme, se frottant contre lui comme un chat.

« Vous êtes horriblement obscène, M. Cullen. »

« Vous adorez mes obscénités, Mme Cullen. »

Bella rit encore. « Je ne peux pas le nier. »

Edward s’écarta gentiment et elle le regarda avec des yeux dilatés alors qu’il suçait ses doigts avec appétit. 

« Ferme ta bouche mon amour, tu vas attraper des mouches ! » Lança-t-il avec un sourire en tapotant ses jambes avant de se lever du banc. 

« Est-ce que je peux t’offrir le déjeuner, mon amour ? »

ATTENDS ! QUOI ?

Edward ricana joyeusement. « J’ai demandé si je pouvais t’offrir le déjeuner ? »

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « Espèce de trouduc prétentieux, » siffla-t-elle, et Edward éclata de rire. Il aimait la secouer.

Bella se leva et ajusta sa robe en le foudroyant du regard. « Il faut que je change ma petite culotte, » grommela-t-elle.

Avant qu’elle puisse faire un autre mouvement, Edward l’épingla au mur avec son corps et ses mains trouvèrent la bande élastique de sa culotte, tirant celle-ci vers le bas de ses jambes en deux secondes, et Bella s’en débarrassa automatiquement. 

« Voilà, maintenant tu n’as plus besoin de changer quoi que ce soit. Problème résolu ! » Dit-il.

Bella saisit les épaules d’Edward en s’élevant sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Putain, Edward, qu’est-ce que tu me fais ? » Gémit-elle alors que sa tête tombait en avant pour se poser sur sa poitrine. 

Edward émit un petit rire ténébreux. « Rien que tu ne me fasses pas toi-même. Viens. »

Il s’éloigna d’elle et ramassa le sous-vêtement incriminé d’une main tandis que de l’autre il attrapait la sienne, commençant à longer le corridor vers l’escalier arrière.

Bella le suivit de près, sa tête vide de toute pensée sauf celle d’avoir la verge d’Edward enfouie en elle jusqu’à la garde.

Au pied de l’escalier, Edward la surprit de nouveau en s’asseyant sur la troisième marche et en l’attirant brusquement vers lui. Bella nota que sa braguette était ouverte et que son pénis, rouge et très engorgé, reposait contre son ventre. Il se pencha en arrière et s’appuya sur le coude d’un bras alors que son autre main s’emparait de son phallus et le caressait avec désinvolture.

Putain, il veut que je le baise ou quoi ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Edward. Il la regardait par-dessous ses cils noirs. « Baise-moi ! » La défia-t-il.

Bella faillit pouffer de rire. C’est exactement ce que j’avais en tête !

Sans plus réfléchir, elle remonta la bordure de sa robe et observa Edward alors qu’il ouvrait grand la bouche en la voyant dévoiler plus de peau. Au moment où l’ourlet effleurait le haut de ses cuisses, Bella enjamba les hanches d’Edward et sourit narquoisement en s’affaissant lentement pour empaler sa chatte ruisselante sur son gland suintant de pré-foutre.

Edward plissa les yeux en la regardant alors que son sourire se fendait d’une oreille à l’autre et il secoua la tête. « Isabella, un jour très bientôt, je vais te baiser comme il se doit. Je vais pilonner ma bite dans ta minette jusqu’à ce que tu demandes grâce, et ensuite de vais foutre ton cul. Lorsque j’aurai terminé, je vais jouir partout sur ton corps délectable et tentateur, et tu vas m’implorer de te soulager ! » Déclara-t-il alors que Bella faisait pivoter ses hanches.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Il me tarde de voir ce jour arriver ! »

Edward essaya de se redresser afin de pouvoir avoir un certain contrôle sur leurs mouvements, mais Bella pressa fermement sur sa poitrine en se balançant vers l’avant pour que son clitoris frotte contre son pubis, ce qui créa une friction des plus époustouflantes. 

Edward regarda sa femme dangereusement séduisante alors qu’elle se servait littéralement de son phallus pour se foutre elle-même, se mouvant frénétiquement avant de mordre sa lèvre pour empêcher le cri de délivrance qui voulait s’échapper de sa bouche.

En reprenant son souffle, Bella réalisa avec une horreur grandissante qu’elle avait pratiquement violé Edward. Non pas qu’il fût un participant réticent, mais il était encore dur comme du granit et insatisfait. Bella sentit la couleur envahir ses joues en levant les yeux vers lui.

Edward la regardait attentivement mais impassiblement, si bien que Bella n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pensait.

« Je suis dé-désolée ! » Dit-elle vivement. Elle était embarrassée et honteuse. Elle ne s’était jamais servie de quelqu’un uniquement pour sa propre satisfaction sexuelle. 

Elle commença à se lever et à s’enlever de sur lui, impatiente de courir se cacher, consternée, mais elle sentit les deux mains d’Edward saisir ses hanches et l’épingler contre lui.

« Regarde-moi ! » La voix d’Edward ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions ou de ses pensées. Bella mordit sa lèvre en levant lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward l’étudia pendant un moment avant de laisser voir ses vrais sentiments. Bella regarda son visage s’adoucir, et sa bouche se retroussa en un tendre sourire.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Isabella. Te regarder prendre ce que tu voulais sans t’excuser ni te justifier était probablement la chose la plus sexy que j’aie jamais vue. Tu es magnifique, Bébé, » dit-il avec une admiration sereine.

Bella lui sourit en retour. « Ah ouais ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais, mais Trésor, seulement l’un de nous a eu ce qu’il voulait, alors que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Bella le dévisagea pendant un moment. « Je vais vous accorder un de vos souhaits, mon Seigneur et Maître, » répondit-elle, et pour une fois, ce fut Edward qui resta bouche bée à ses mots. 

Sa verge se gonfla en l’entendant parler ainsi, mais alors Bella s’ôta de sur lui.

Edward l’observa tandis qu’avec un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule elle commençait rapidement à défaire les petits boutons nacrés qui ornaient le corsage de sa robe. D’une torsion de ses doigts agiles, son soutien-gorge fut dégrafé, et ses seins furent libérés.

Elle s’agenouilla avec précaution sur la marche où se trouvaient les pieds d’Edward et se pencha en avant, s’assurant de ne pas le quitter des yeux. 

« Je vais te baiser avec mes nichons, et tu va éjaculer dessus et puis dans ma bouche, juste ici ! » Déclara-t-elle en se penchant encore davantage.

Leurs sécrétions à tous les deux rendirent facile pour Bella de presser son phallus engorgé entre ses seins alors qu’elle se mouvait de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

Edward pouvait déjà sentir le resserrement familier au niveau de ses testicules et de son entrejambe. Il voulait que ça dure et il utilisa chaque once de sa force de dominant pour conjurer son orgasme. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il perdit la bataille alors que la bouche de Bella se refermait sur son gland et qu’elle commençait à lécher et sucer le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui en suintait. 

Il inclina ses hanches et agrippa les cheveux de Bella, utilisant ses abdominaux et la force qu’il avait retrouvée dans son dos pour aller et venir dans sa bouche à la vitesse de l’éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, il éjaculait en plusieurs longs jets. Bella avala le plus clair de son sperme, mais elle connaissait son homme et elle recula afin qu’il puisse la regarder alors que sa semence couvrait sa gorge et sa poitrine.

Il allongea le bras et étala son sperme sur un sein et un mamelon. Il était fasciné par la vue d’une seule goutte de son foutre suspendue au téton de sa femme. Sa bouche se retroussa d’un côté tandis qu’il levait un doigt pour récolter la gouttelette, la portant aux lèvres de Bella.

Elle sortit la langue et ses yeux s’assombrirent en léchant le doigt qu’il lui tendait.

« Hmmmm, tellement bon, » dit-elle, et elle ferma les yeux comme si elle venait de goûter le nectar des dieux.

« Putain, Bella, tu es une sorcière… » Murmura Edward, et elle sourit en entendant sa voix qui, pour une fois, semblait tendue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. « Allez, j’ai besoin de prendre une douche. Nous pourrons reprendre ça plus tard ? »

Edward prit la main qu’elle lui tendait et se leva à son tour. Il ne souriait pas en la regardant dans les yeux. « J’y compte bien ! »

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit la petite culotte trempée de Bella, et la huma pendant que cette dernière se tortillait d’embarras.

« Edward… » Marmonna-t-elle. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. « Nectar des dieux ! » Lança-t-il avant de la mener à leur chambre.

Après que Bella eut pris sa douche, elle remonta ses cheveux et les tressa pour dégager son cou, et elle se changea dans un short kaki et un débardeur militaire vert camouflage, le tout agrémenté d’une épaisse ceinture en cuir à la taille et d’une paire de sandales en cuir. Edward s’était changé lui aussi et il portait un short de surf beige et un tee-shirt blanc par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une chemise.

Bella téléphona à Charlie avant de sortir déjeuner. Elle entendit l’inquiétude dans sa voix profonde quand il réalisa que c’était elle au bout du fil.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bells ? »

« Oui, papa. Plus que bien, en fait. Et toi ? »

Charlie gloussa. « Je vais bien, Bella. Alors, que penses-tu de la situation ? »

« Je suis encore un peu dépassée par les événements, mais je veux en apprendre davantage sur Alexis. J’aimerais aussi en parler avec Billy. Est-ce que tu te souviens d’elle ? »

« Oui. Et plus nous en parlons, plus nous nous souvenons d’elle. Sue aussi a des souvenirs d’elle, de l’été qu’elle a passé sur la réserve. Quand tu viendras en visite, nous pourrons nous réunir et te raconter ce que nous nous rappelons. »

« D’accord. Euh, papa ? »

« Oui, Petit Pois ? »

« Je suis contente d’être ta fille, d’être à toi. »

Bella entendit son père haleter. « Isabella, tu seras toujours à moi. Même si, eh bien même si tu n’avais pas ma manie de rougir ou mes yeux, ou mon rire un peu ringard, tu serais toujours ma fille. Je t’aime depuis avant que tu sois née, et jamais rien sur cette terre ne changera ça. »

Elle entendit Charlie renifler, et ses propres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Mon rire n’est pas ringard ! » Répliqua-t-elle, et ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

« Je t’aime, Petit Pois. »

« Je t’aime aussi, papa. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Bella se retourna dans les bras d’Edward. Il s’était tenu derrière elle, frottant son dos pendant qu’elle parlait à Charlie.

Elle finit par se dégager de ses bras et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. « Allons déjeuner. »

Edward acquiesça. « Viens, nous allons passer une journée formidable. »

« Ça c’est sûr, » confirma Bella de manière catégorique. 

Renée lui avait dérobé assez de larmes et de temps – elle n’allait pas lui faire perdre un instant de plus de sa vie.

Edward les conduisit à un petit bistro italien en ville. Ils s’assirent à l’extérieur, et même si quelques étrangers reconnurent Edward à sa tignasse couleur bronze, désordonnée et sexy comme jamais, ils se gardèrent bien de l’importuner.

Edward ignora tout le monde sauf Bella. Les propriétaires du bistro le connaissaient, lui et sa famille, aussi envoyèrent-ils leur fils pour servir à la table du jeune couple. Edward commanda un plateau de fruits de mer et une grande salade à partager. Le propriétaire leur envoya une bouteille de vin blanc très frais provenant du vignoble des Cullen avec les compliments de la maison, et passa quelques minutes à bavarder avec eux après qu’Edward l’eut présenté à Bella.

Les seules personnes qui s’arrêtèrent à leur table étaient des gens qui avaient connu Edward quand il était plus jeune, ou à l’école. Plusieurs personnes stoppèrent pour dire combien elles étaient heureuses de voir qu’il allait si bien. Bella était ébahie de constater qu’Edward se souvenait de chaque individu par son nom, se levant poliment pour serrer la main de chaque visiteur et le présenter fièrement à ‘sa Bella’. Il s’informa des enfants, des petits-enfants et des voisins, et ne se montra jamais impatient ou irrité.

Le point culminant de l’après-midi arriva lorsqu’Edward se fit étreindre par une dame âgée qui se présenta comme étant ‘Mlle Susan’. Elle avait été le professeur de première année d’Edward, Emmett et Alice, et elle jurait qu’elle ne s’était jamais complètement remise des dommages émotionnels qu’ils lui avaient causés ! Elle pinça les joues d’Edward avant de le laisser à son repas en lui disant ‘d’être un bon garçon !’ et Bella pouffa de rire alors qu’Edward secouait la tête et rougissait en recommençant à manger.

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner. Edward était pressé de quitter la rue principale, mais Bella insista pour qu’il l’emmène faire un tour de la ville. Ils passèrent l’après-midi à se promener autour des trois écoles de St. Helena qu’Edward avait fréquentées. Il lui montra l’endroit où Emmett et lui avaient volé des cerises dans le verger du vieux M. Newton, puis il lui montra où ils avaient vomi après en avoir trop mangé ! 

Marchant main dans la main, il lui montra l’endroit où il avait reçu son premier baiser de Betty Brown, sous le pont, quand il avait dix ans.

Bella fit en sorte de lui procurer de nouveaux souvenirs liés à ce pont ! 

Edward lui montra où il allait parfois, avec Emmett et leurs amis, se baigner à poil et se balancer sur le vieux pneu que M. Watson avait suspendu pour eux en été, et ce même si ses parents avaient une immense piscine.

Bella tomba amoureuse de la ville tandis qu’ils allaient d’un lieu d’intérêt à l’autre en voiture. Elle adora les boutiques excentriques et les immeubles historiques, ainsi que le mélange d’ancien et de nouveau ; les chambres d’hôte et les auberges pittoresques, les étals en bordure de route qui vendaient des confitures, des gelées et des fruits frais. Edward aida Bella à s’installer sur le capot de son SUV, sur une couverture, tandis qu’elle dégustait des pêches chauffées au soleil, et il rit d’elle alors qu’elle se gavait des raisins qu’ils venaient d’acheter. Ils finirent par avoir une bataille de raisins sur le bord de la route.

Alors que le soleil se déplaçait vers l’horizon, ils retournèrent à la maison et mirent leurs maillots de bain avant d’aller retrouver Carlisle et Esme pour une baignade et des apéritifs autour de la piscine.

 

À suivre…


	136. Chapitre 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward et Bella retournent à leur routine après un été des plus mouvementés.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 136

Edward et Carlisle décidèrent de faire cuire des grillades sur le barbecue, et Carlisle insista pour que les femmes ne fassent rien d’autre que rester assises au bord de la piscine pendant qu’Edward et lui cuisaient les pommes de terre sur le charbon de bois et grillaient des épis de maïs et des steaks à la perfection.

Ils servirent le repas sur la terrasse, sous l’éclairage de plusieurs lampes-tempête, et Bella partagea leurs aventures de l’après-midi avec Esme et Carlisle. Les parents d’Edward avaient leurs propres histoires à raconter au sujet de l’enfance colorée de leur progéniture, et ils s’attardèrent dans la nuit, riant des ‘Tribulations des enfants Cullen’, comme Esme se plaisait à décrire leurs 400 coups, ajoutant qu’elle imaginait bien écrire un livre à ce sujet. 

Alors qu’ils verrouillaient les portes pour la soirée et rapportaient les assiettes et les verres à l’intérieur, Bella s’adressa à sa belle-mère. « Je peux voir pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous établir ici, Carlisle et toi. Ce n’est pas parfait, car aucune ville n’est parfaite, mais c’est un endroit parfait pour élever des enfants, n’est-ce pas ? »

Esme acquiesça et laissa la porte de la cuisine ouverte pour Bella. « Je ne te cacherai pas que nous avons notre part de problèmes ; la drogue, les gangs de voyous, les gosses qui ont mal tourné et qui font les pires bêtises, mais nous sommes privilégiés parce que malgré tout ce désarroi, il s’agit d’une petite ville, et Napa est comme un monde en miniature. Nous sommes assez proches de San Francisco, alors si nous avons envie de voir les lumières scintillantes d’une grande ville, nous y allons, mais nous avons tout à notre portée ici même : théâtre, cinéma, activités extérieures, et une vie sociale épanouie. Je n’envisage pas vivre ailleurs un jour, toutefois nous comptons voyager pendant un an une fois que Carlisle aura pris sa retraite. »

Bella et Esme nettoyèrent la cuisine en vitesse et se séparèrent dans les escaliers. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Bella s’attendait à y trouver Edward, mais la pièce semblait vide.

« Edward ? »

« Je suis juste ici. »

Elle constata que les portes qui donnaient sur le balcon étaient ouvertes. Elle n’avait jamais été à l’extérieur de leur chambre avant, et elle fut enchantée de se retrouver sur une spacieuse galerie. Edward était assis sur une balancelle en bois, faisant tournoyer un verre de vin dans sa main.

« Salut, toi, » lui lança Bella avec le sourire.

« Viens me rejoindre ! » Edward tapota le siège à côté de lui.

Bella s’installa à ses côtés et recroquevilla ses pieds sous elle en s’appuyant contre lui.

Elle prit le verre des mains d’Edward et en but une gorgée.

« C’est une nuit magnifique, » dit-elle en lui rendant son verre.

Edward étira ses longues jambes devant lui. Bella sourit en voyant qu’il était pieds nus. 

Hmmm…

« Oui, c’est magnifique. » Quelque chose dans sa voix la fit se retourner pour le regarder. Il la fixait avec un sourire sur le visage.

Bella baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage. Edward émit un petit rire et leva une main pour repousser ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

Il inclina doucement son menton vers le haut avec un doigt. « Tu es si belle, ma Bella. Comment ai-je eu autant de chance ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et le regarda. « C’est moi la veinarde. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi, et moi je rentre à la maison avec Edward Cullen ! C’est qui la chanceuse, dis-moi ? »

Edward dut opiner à ses propos. Elle avait pris l’une de ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses et jouait avec ses doigts en parlant.

« J’ai réalisé quelque chose ce matin, Edward. Ça m’est égal d’où je viens. Je ne ressens rien au sujet du fait que ma mère biologique est morte et que je ne pourrai jamais la rencontrer, parce que j’ai réalisé que je n’ai pas besoin de la connaître. »

Elle se leva et s’appuya contre la balustrade en pierre et en fer forgé, dévisageant Edward. « Je sais qui je suis, et j’aime la femme que je suis devenue, et c’est grâce à toi. »

Edward voulait protester, mais Bella fit un signe affirmatif et revint s’asseoir à côté de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Oui, c’est grâce à toi, Edward. C’est toi qui m’as donné ce précieux cadeau. Tu m’as donné le courage de changer et d’explorer ma véritable nature, et je n’ai pas honte d’admettre que je suis une soumise. Je suis tellement fière et honorée d’être ta soumise, et c’est une partie de notre style de vie qui me tient à cœur. Je suis excitée à propos de notre avenir, et je sais que je veux vieillir avec toi, Sparky, et avoir des tas de bébés avec toi. » 

Edward regardait Bella parler et voyait combien ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle était embrasée et il était en admiration devant elle.

« Tu m’as aidée à sauver ma relation avec mon père. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Oh non, ma douce, tu as fait ça entièrement par toi-même. Tu as eu le cran de finalement lui dire le genre de vie que tu menais, et qui tu étais devenue. Je n’ai rien fait d’autre que t’aimer. »

Bella approuva énergiquement. « Exactement ! Tu m’aimes ! Edward – Tu m’aimes. » Edward regarda les larmes se former dans ses yeux, et son cœur commença à se serrer. 

« Bella, Bébé ? »

« Non, laisse-moi finir, s’il te plaît. » Bella essuya ses joues avec impatience avant de le regarder. « Tu m’aimes, Edward. Tu m’aimes comme jamais personne ne m’a aimée. Tu crois en moi, et tu me laisses faire mes propres erreurs dans la salle de jeux et en dehors de celle-ci. Tu me donnes le courage de voler, de m’écraser et de brûler, aussi. » Elle rit timidement. « Mon cul en est témoin ! »

Edward gloussa et fléchit les doigts avec espièglerie. « Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon amoureux. Tu es mon protecteur et mon Maître, et tu me rends tellement heureuse, » continua Bella en se penchant vers lui, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. « Merci. Je t’aime plus que ma propre vie. » 

« Tu me rends heureux aussi, Isabella. Merci de m’aimer, ma douce. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser et Edward changea de sujet.

« Où est-ce que tu nous vois vivre dans, disons, deux ou trois ans ? Est-ce que tu nous vois rester en ville, ou ailleurs ? »

Bella se rassit. Edward la regardait en souriant. « Que veux-tu dire ? Veux-tu déménager ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, je t’ai posé la question le premier. »

Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il aborde ce sujet. Elle se pencha et prit le verre de vin oublié, le vidant d’un trait avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur son mari.

« Quand je regarde à la ronde, je veux quelque chose comme ça un jour. » Elle contempla les jardins et les vignobles baignés d’obscurité.

« J’aimerais vivre quelque part comme St. Helena avec toi, et élever nos enfants dans une petite ville. J’aime Sausalito et San Francisco, mais je serai toujours une ‘petite campagnarde’ dans mon cœur. Je me sens en sécurité ici, tu sais. »

Edward se cala dans la balancelle. Il n’était pas vraiment surpris par ses mots, et il savait depuis un certain temps qu’elle était en train de tomber sous le charme de Napa Valley. Chaque fois qu’ils rendaient visite à ses parents, Bella s’empressait de sortir son appareil photo ou son carnet de croquis et ses crayons. 

Il acquiesça et embrassa le côté de sa tête avant de se lever et de s’étirer. Bella regarda son jeans glisser légèrement et tout juste étreindre les os de ses hanches alors que son tee-shirt blanc remontait. Elle lécha ses lèvres à la vue de son V et de sa ligne de poils qui l’interpelaient, l’imploraient de passer sa langue sur ses abdominaux d’enfer.

Lit… lit… Edward nu dans le lit…

Edward s’éclaircit la gorge et Bella leva les yeux pour le voir lui sourire narquoisement.

« Prête à aller au lit, Bella ? Je suis un peu fatigué, » dit-il, puis il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

« Ouais, fatigué mon œil…! » Marmonna Bella en bondissant sur ses pieds et en courant dans la chambre.

ooo

Une fois revenus à la maison, Edward et Bella s’installèrent dans une nouvelle routine quotidienne. Bella était très occupée avec toutes les œuvres d’art qu’on lui avait commandées, et Riley la poussait pour qu’elle expose ses photographies, ce qu’elle envisageait de faire. Elle avait cependant dit à Riley qu’elle ne voulait pas faire la tournée des lieux d’exposition, pas plus qu’elle ne souhaitait y faire une apparition.

Edward gagnait en force tous les jours, et bientôt il fut de retour à la composition, à l’enregistrement et au peaufinage de la trame musicale du film. Celui-ci, qui s’intitulait ‘Le bal des vampires’ était en pleine étape de production, et il devait sortir en salle lors du prochain Festival de Cannes.

Peter et Charlotte vinrent leur rendre visite quelques jours, et Charlotte montra à Bella des résidences à Santa Monica et à Venice Beach, qu’ils pourraient louer pendant que Peter et Edward allaient passer deux jours à travailler de l’aurore jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le matin après leur départ, Bella imposa un jour de repos forcé à Edward.

Elle portait son collier chaque week-end, et un soir par semaine. Edward avait insisté pour qu’ils reprennent leur horaire habituel, et tous les deux voyaient encore Paul Banner-Jones. Bella le voyait seulement une fois par semaine, tandis qu’Edward le voyait deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Il lui arrivait encore d’avoir des cauchemars à l’occasion, mais au cours de leur long voyage, Edward et Bella avaient pris l’habitude de se confier davantage l’un à l’autre, de se dire ce qui se passait dans leur tête, si bien qu’il avait partagé certains de ses cauchemars les plus sombres avec elle.

Même si ceux-ci n’avaient plus aucun sens maintenant que Vicky était morte, Bella avait appris à ne pas rire ou ridiculiser Edward pour ses épisodes de paranoïa.

Certaines choses avaient changé de manière irrévocable. Edward avait changé.

Il n’aimait plus les foules et ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Il y avait eu un incident à Milwaukee quand ils étaient au Wal-Mart. Au début Edward allait bien, puis ils avaient découvert qu’il y avait des promotions, et tout à coup on aurait dit qu’il y avait des tonnes de gens qui se poussaient et se bousculaient dans l’allée où Edward et Bella flânaient. 

Quelqu’un avait heurté Bella et elle était tombée sur ses genoux, et Edward avait flippé.

Heureusement, Brian et Anderson étaient tous les deux avec eux, et ils s’étaient retrouvés à l’extérieur en quelques minutes.

Leurs gardes du corps les avaient littéralement soulevés et portés hors du magasin. La façon dont Edward avait réagi avait ébranlé Bella. Il était en pleine crise de panique au moment où ils avaient regagné le bus.

Anderson et Brian avaient tenté de l’aider, mais il avait crié après eux pour l’avoir touché. Bella tremblait et pleurait, mais elle s’était calmée et raisonnée en se disant que ça n’aiderait en rien si Edward voyait combien elle était désemparée et effrayée, aussi avait-elle séché ses larmes et passé un long moment à lui parler d’une voix douce en frottant son dos et en le berçant tendrement.

Brian et Anderson n’avaient échangé aucune parole entre eux. Ils étaient restés assis en silence à l’intérieur du bus. Finalement Anderson avait brisé le silence.

« Si seulement ils n’avaient pas à gérer cette saloperie de stress post-traumatique ! Putain ! Je suis content de ne pas être riche ou célèbre, tu sais, parce qu’on dirait juste que la merde leur colle après ! Ce ne sont que des gamins, et ils ne méritent pas ce genre d’enculade ! » Avait-il craché en grattant ses cheveux sombres coupés au ras du crâne.

Brian avait hoché la tête en signe d’approbation. « Comme tu dis, vieux. Je ne serais pas surpris si ces deux-là ne disparaissaient pas tout bonnement de la circulation après ça. »

Finalement, Edward s’était calmé suffisamment pour que Bella soit en mesure de le faire monter dans le bus. Il était embarrassé de la manière dont il s’était comporté, mais Bella avait balayé du revers de la main ses excuses bredouillées en le déshabillant et en le mettant au lit. Elle l’avait attiré dans ses bras et avait caressé ses cheveux tandis qu’il tombait profondément endormi. Après avoir tiré les rideaux et fermé la porte de la chambre, elle s’était rendue dans le coin salon.

« Que diriez-vous de manger de l’italien ce soir, les gars ? » Avait-elle dit avec légèreté en se tenant derrière la console du conducteur.

Brian s’était retourné pour la regarder. Bella avait l’air fatiguée et fourbue, aussi avait-il lancé un regard furtif à Anderson avant de lui répondre. « Pourquoi ne pas vous détendre ce soir, et nous laisser cuire des steaks sur le gril ? »

Bella avait acquiescé. « Super. Voulez-vous que je prépare des salades et des pommes de terre ? »

Cette fois-ci Andy avait pris la parole. « On va s’occuper de tout. Allez faire une sieste. Je vais rester ici pendant que Brian va aller en ville chercher des provisions. »

Bella avait de nouveau opiné, posant une main sur l’épaule de chacun des gardes du corps. « Merci énormément d’être là pour nous. Edward est embarrassé par ce qui est arrivé, et… »

Brian l’avait interrompue en tapotant sa main. « Pas besoin de nous remercier ou de vous excuser, Bella ; nous sommes ici pour ça et nous avons vu bien pire, croyez-moi. »

Elle leur avait souri. « Eh bien, merci quand même. Vous occupez tous les deux une place très spéciale auprès de nous. »

Elle avait téléphoné à Paul et lui avait laissé un message pour qu’il la rappelle plus tard avant de se dépouiller à son tour de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son tee-shirt et sa petite culotte pour aller rejoindre Edward dans le lit. Il s’était immédiatement retourné vers elle et avait enfoui son visage entre ses seins.

Les jours comme celui-là se firent moins nombreux avec le temps alors qu’ils se familiarisaient avec les limites d’Edward. Certains jours se passaient très bien, mais les bruits assourdissants, les voitures pétaradantes, les mouvements soudains ou trop d’étrangers constituaient des éléments déclencheurs qu’ils devaient tâcher d’éviter.

Grâce à une planification minutieuse et de fréquentes séances téléphoniques avec Paul, l’état d’Edward s’améliora grandement.

Il était tellement satisfait de ses progrès qu’il fut capable de prendre les dispositions pour rendre l’anniversaire de Bella mémorable.

Bella se fit chouchouter et gâter comme une reine ce jour-là. La journée débuta avec le petit-déjeuner au lit, après lequel Edward passa une heure à vénérer son corps. Une fois habillée, le téléphone de la maison sonna et elle alla répondre à la porte d’entrée. Un fleuriste attendait sur le seuil, les bras chargés de deux douzaines de roses blanches pour elle.

Charlie et Sue téléphonèrent et lui envoyèrent un magnifique couvre-lit en patchwork qui s’harmonisait aux couleurs de sa chambre.

À 9h, Alice, Kate et Rosalie arrivèrent, et Sarah s’occupa de Joshua pendant que les filles passaient le plus clair de la journée à faire du shopping avant d’aller au spa.

Quand Bella rentra à la maison, Sarah lui dit d’aller mettre la robe qui avait été disposée sur son lit, et d’être prête à 19h.

Edward était introuvable, et comme elle avait déjà pris une douche après son massage et qu’elle s’était fait coiffer les cheveux au salon, elle se glissa sans plus attendre dans la robe de cocktail vert foncé et les chaussures couleur chair placées au pied du lit. Après s’être brossé les dents et avoir mis du brillant à lèvres, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Edward attendait au pied de l’escalier, tenant un châle noir dans une main et une rose rouge dans l’autre. Il sourit à Bella alors qu’elle descendait lentement les dernières marches. 

Elle rougit en prenant la fleur qu’il lui offrait, et s’empressa de la donner à Sarah qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle à manger, rayonnante comme s’il s’agissait de son anniversaire. Reggie souriait, debout derrière elle, en regardant Edward mettre l’étole autour des épaules de Bella, exactement comme Sarah lui avait indiqué de le faire, avant de prendre l’une de ses petites mains et de baiser tendrement l’intérieur de son poignet.

« Tu es ravissante, Fillette, » dit-il d’une voix sourde.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et rougit de plus belle en levant la tête pour le regarder à travers ses cils. « Toi aussi tu es superbe. »

Edward émit un petit rire et ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Bella haleta en voyant la limousine blanche dans l’allée.

Elle fit halte et se tourna vers Edward, soucieuse. « Edward, ne voulais-tu pas éviter d’attirer l’attention sur nous ? Rappelle-toi, » commença-t-elle, mais Edward leva une main pour la stopper.

« Ça va, Bébé. Ça fait un bout de temps que Paul travaille là-dessus, et Emmett s’est arrangé avec le restaurant pour que nous puissions nous garer dans le parking souterrain. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, Bella. Je veux rendre cette journée spéciale pour toi. Je t’en prie, ne fais pas d’histoires. »

Bella vit l’incertitude dans ses yeux et elle réalisa que c’était un pas énorme pour lui. Elle leva les mains et encadra son visage. « Merci, mon Amour. Cette journée entière a été le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie ! »

Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche avant de replier sa main dans son bras et de le serrer contre elle. « Allez, Sparky, mon carrosse attend ! »

Edward se détendit de nouveau alors qu’Anderson fermait la portière derrière eux et allait s’installer sur le siège passager avant. Edward n’était pas encore assez sûr de lui pour avoir seulement un de ses gardes du corps à proximité, et pour l’heure Emmett avait réaffecté Anderson à son poste à temps plein avec Edward et Bella.

Après un succulent dîner accompagné de quelques verres de champagne Armand de Brignac dans une bouteille rose métallisée qu’Edward avait commandée à l’avance, Bella resta bouche bée quand son époux lui tendit une petite boîte plate au moment où ils étaient sur le point de manger leur dessert.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella, » dit-il. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et Bella arrêta momentanément de respirer.

Bon sang, Maître Edward fait son apparition…

« Tu voulais un ‘rappel’ permanent de celui à qui tu appartiens, et j’ai pensé que ceci serait parfait. »

Les doigts de Bella tremblaient quand elle appuya sur le loquet. Le boîtier en cuir s’ouvrit et elle haleta.

« C’est parfait. Oh mon Dieu ! C’est parfait, Edward, merci ! » Bella bondit de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour serrer le cou d’Edward, ignorant les regards furtifs des autres convives.

Ils terminèrent de dîner et Bella insista pour rapporter la bouteille de champagne vide à la maison en souvenir de leur soirée.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Bella eut l’impression que la boîte sur ses genoux était une torche brûlante. Le symbolisme du cadeau d’Edward lui avait fait tremper sa petite culotte, et elle savait que leur soirée était loin d’être terminée.

Alors qu’ils passaient la porte d’entrée, Edward mit sa main sur son bras.

« Je te veux nue dans ma salle de jeux, Isabella. Dans cinq minutes, » dit-il en amenant son poignet à son nez comme s’il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il le baisa et la regarda sous ses cils noirs. « Apporte ton cadeau avec toi. »

Ce disant, il tourna les talons et piqua un sprint en haut des escaliers, laissant Bella bouche bée dans le vestibule.

Merde…

Le cerveau de Bella se remit en marche et elle envoya valser ses chaussures avant de monter à l’étage en courant. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et la jeta sur l’ottomane dans le dressing, puis elle retira son soutien-gorge et son slip.

Elle sortit le boîtier en cuir noir et courut dans le corridor et en haut des escaliers. Elle parvint à la salle de jeux trente secondes avant que les cinq minutes ne soient écoulées. 

Elle se tint immobile, nue, tandis que Maître Edward attachait le fermoir du ruban de velours rouge sur sa nuque.

L’écusson des Cullen était petit et ovale. Le sertissage en platine était lisse et froid contre la gorge de Bella.

Edward avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu’il allait offrir à Bella en symbole de son amour et de son empire sur son corps, et c’est lorsqu’il avait vu les femmes de sa famille à la table pendant sa fête d’anniversaire que l’idée lui était venue.

Rosalie, Alice et Esme portaient toutes l’emblème des Cullen sous forme de bijoux, et c’était aussi le cas de son père et de son frère. 

Celui de Rosie était un lourd pendentif accroché à une chaîne massive en or blanc. Alice avait longtemps porté un pendentif sur un ruban, mais elle l’avait changé, et maintenant il était intégré à son bracelet à breloques.

Esme portait un bracelet volumineux orné du blason en onyx et en or.

Edward avait commandé un pendentif et s’était procuré une quinzaine de rubans, cordons et chaînes, tous munis de fermoirs en or ou en platine afin que Bella puisse combiner et assortir le bijou au gré de sa fantaisie.

Cependant, pour son anniversaire, Edward avait choisi le ruban de velours rouge.

La couleur somptueuse était à couper le souffle contre la peau crémeuse de Bella, et Edward ne put résister ; il embrassa la base de son cou, là où son pouls était visible, avant de se redresser et de dévisager sa soumise.

« Tu dois porter ce pendentif jour et nuit – sauf bien entendu pour nager ou prendre un bain – à moins que je ne te dise autrement, tu comprends ? » La voix d’Edward ruisselait d’un désir intense.

Bella ne bougea pas. Ses mains étaient jointes derrière sa tête et elle pouvait sentir son humidité couler entre ses jambes. 

« Je veux t’entendre, Isabella. » 

« Oui, Maître, je comprends. »

« Tu n’as pas à m’appeler Maître quand tu portes ce bijou à l’extérieur de cette pièce ou quand nous ne jouons pas, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Toutes tes règles s’appliqueront vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, Isabella, sauf celle-là. Je vais intensifier le jeu un tout petit peu. Je pense que j’ai été beaucoup trop clément avec toi, Fillette, et ça va changer très bientôt. Quelle est ta couleur ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Et tu es d’accord au sujet des règles ? »

« Oui, Maître, je le suis. »

Edward la contourna, traînant ses doigts sur sa peau. Il regarda, fasciné, la chair de poule provoquée par son contact.

« Tu comprends que tes punitions s’appliqueront si tu enfreins une règle en n’étant pas dans ton rôle de soumise ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’ils soient prêts pour ça. Elle avait des questions au sujet de leur arrangement.

Edward remarqua son hésitation et inclina son menton vers le haut afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. « Est-ce que tu as des questions ? »

Bella acquiesça, mais trouva sa voix quand Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Edward pinça les lèvres et lui indiqua les fauteuils. « Allons en discuter. »

Bella attendit qu’Edward soit assis. Il mit un coussin par terre et lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir.

« Maintenant, parle-moi en toute liberté et en toute honnêteté. Qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Bella posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Au bout d’un moment, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et regarda Edward.

« Vous avez dit que toutes nos règles allaient s’appliquer, alors je me demandais comment cela allait affecter notre relation au quotidien. Pourrai-je encore argumenter avec vous, et dire ce que je veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

Edward gloussa en passant une main sur les cheveux de Bella. « Il n’y a que toi, Fillette, qui t’inquiéterais que je puisse réduire au silence ta langue bien pendue. Cela dit, la réponse est oui ; tu pourras argumenter avec moi, me mener à la baguette, et dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête quand nous ne serons pas en train de jouer, juste comme tu le fais en ce moment. Si tu penses à ça et à nos règles, rien ne va changer, ma Chérie. » 

Bella hocha la tête, et pendant quelques minutes elle demeura silencieuse en réfléchissant à toutes leurs règles et à la façon dont elle les appliquait chaque jour.

Elle sourit et plaça une main sur le dessus de celle d’Edward. « Merci, Maître, maintenant je comprends et j’accepte vos conditions, » dit-elle sagement.

Edward lui sourit. « Tellement digne et guindée, ma petite salope. Maintenant installe-toi sur la croix, j’ai envie de voir si je vise bien avec mon nouveau martinet, et je me languis de mettre des pinces à ces jolis tétons, » déclara-t-il en claquant son cul alors qu’elle se tournait pour ramper à travers la pièce.

Elle glapit et Edward se mit à rire. Elle sentit le petit pendentif osciller au même rythme que la pavane arrogante de son cul.

Joyeux anniversaire à moi !

ooo

Esme se tenait avec Carlisle au milieu de la salle communautaire/grange d’entreposage magnifiquement décorée et regardait les invités arriver.

Un orchestre de cinquante musiciens jouait des airs bien connus d’une époque révolue. Toutes les femmes étaient vêtues de robes de bal dans le style des années 40 avec de longs gants, et les hommes portaient des smokings, avec cravates et larges ceintures. 

Esme regarda dans la direction où ses enfants étaient en train de bavarder. Alice était ravissante dans une robe de soirée d’un rubis profond qui effleurait son ventre et dont l’encolure drapée laissait deviner ses seins plus épanouis. À ses côtés, Bella incarnait la sophistication et l’élégance dans une robe noire chatoyante qui moulait son corps et tombait jusqu’au sol. Rosalie avait choisi de porter une création couleur crème tout en sensualité et en raffinement, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaite. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient superbes dans leurs smokings et chemises blanches amidonnées. Chacun portait une large ceinture qui s’harmonisait à la robe de son épouse.

La salle était décorée à la mode des années 40, et Esme jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde en soupirant de contentement. Carlisle se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille, « Heureuse, ma Chérie ? »

Elle soupira de nouveau en regardant dans les yeux bleus de son mari. « Tellement heureuse. Regarde nos enfants ; ils sont devenus des personnes merveilleuses, et bientôt nous allons avoir une maison remplie de petits-enfants ! Est-ce qu’Alice t’a dit ? »

Carlisle se fendit d’un sourire en roulant des yeux. « Elle a hurlé dans mon oreille, si c’est ce que tu veux dire ! Une fille ! Que Dieu vienne en aide à Jasper ! Une autre femme dans sa maison avec Alice pour mère – que Dieu nous aide tous si elle n’est pas la fillette la plus gâtée de l’univers ! »

Esme gloussa. « Oh, arrête ton cinéma ! Tu es plus que ravi. Tu sais que nous allons devoir réparer la maison dans l’arbre, et bientôt tu vas construire des accessoires de jeu dans le jardin des enfants. »

Le jardin des enfants était une grande pelouse entourée d’une clôture blanche qu’on pouvait voir de la cuisine et de la salle familiale, et qui avait été très utile quand les enfants étaient petits. Plusieurs fêtes avaient eu lieu dans ‘l’enclos’, comme la famille appelait cet endroit.

« Je pense que nous avons du temps devant nous, Essie. La date prévue pour la naissance du bébé d’Alice est dans trois mois, et Joshua ne va pas marcher de sitôt. Bella n’est même pas encore enceinte, » répliqua Carlisle d’un ton amusé.

Le visage d’Esme parut songeur alors qu’elle fixait la plus récente addition à leur famille. « Pas encore, mais ça viendra ! » Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même qu’à l’intention de Carlisle. 

Carlisle secoua la tête et sourit. « Esme, je t’en prie, ne te transforme pas en mémé importune ! » 

Esme baissa la main et pinça furtivement le postérieur musclé de son mari. Il sursauta et se retourna pour la fusiller du regard. « Esme Cullen ! »

Elle se dirigea vers de nouveaux invités qui venaient d’arriver, fit halte et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Une mémé importune, soit, mais combien sexy, Mec ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois et un clin d’œil.

Carlisle regarda son épouse s’éloigner dans sa robe en mousseline de soie grise qui épousait divinement ses courbes. 

Sexy en diable, ma petite démone ! 

Carlisle demanda à sa famille de se joindre à lui sur la scène quand il remercia les employés de Cullen Crest pour une autre vendange réussie, et Edward surprit ses parents en jouant du piano et en chantant The Way You Look Tonight pour qu’ils ouvrent le bal. 

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice les rejoignirent, et tout le monde sourit au charmant spectacle des couples sur la piste de danse, mais la plupart des gens avaient les yeux rivés sur Edward Cullen qui chantait à la beauté aux cheveux sombres qui se tenait à côté du piano à queue.

Bella n’aurait pas pu détourner le regard du feu dans les yeux d’Edward même si elle avait essayé. Quand elle s’était retournée pour quitter la scène, Edward avait pris sa main.

Il l’avait placée dans la courbe du piano et l’avait longuement fixée dans les yeux.

« Reste. »

Bella regarda ses longs doigts tandis qu’ils effleuraient les touches.

‘Someday, when I’m awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

You’re lovely, with your…’

Les femmes se pâmaient, les hommes étaient envieux, et Bella tomba encore plus profondément amoureuse de son mari.

ooo

Septembre céda vite sa place à octobre. Edward et Bella furent invités à une soirée munch pendant le premier week-end de novembre pour donner le coup d’envoi à la saison froide et célébrer l’Halloween un peu tardivement. 

Edgar et son partenaire étaient les hôtes de la fête, et Bella et quelques-uns des autres soumis/soumises qu’elle comptait parmi ses amis avaient passé le plus clair de la semaine à aider à organiser et décorer les lieux.

Edgar lui avait montré leur salle de jeux aux allures de donjon avant qu’ils ne commencent à déplacer les pièces d’équipement qui allaient être utilisées dans les diverses scènes au programme.

Le thème de la fête était Noir et Blanc, et Bella portait un baby-doll blanc diaphane avec des pantoufles en forme de chatons tandis qu’Edward était tout de noir vêtu, depuis ses chaussures jusqu’aux boutons de sa chemise.

Les cheveux de Bella étaient bouclés et noués de chaque côté de sa tête avec des longueurs de ruban blanc qui s’assortissait à celui autour de son cou. Elle était très peu maquillée, n’arborant qu’une double couche de mascara et du brillant à lèvres rose, selon les instructions de son Maître.

Edward sourit à la vue de sa beauté agenouillée à la porte d’entrée. Il fit un bref signe de la main et elle se leva. Il mit la longue cape de velours blanc avec une capuche doublée de fausse fourrure autour de ses épaules et attacha le cordon de soie.

« Mon petit agneau innocent, tu es vraiment exquise ce soir, Isabella. Il se pourrait que je veuille te grignoter plus tard. »

Bella eut l’impression que ses jambes allaient céder au timbre ténébreux de la voix de son Maître si près de son oreille.

Un gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres. 

Edward sourit narquoisement et tapota son postérieur à quelques reprises. Bella gémit et sentit le plug bouger en elle.

Ils n’allaient participer à aucune des démonstrations, mais Edward mit Bella au défi de garder une partie de son corps en contact avec lui en tout temps.

Avec délice, Edward regarda Bella plisser le front en essayant de penser à une façon de procéder. Il pouvait sentir l’excitation émaner d’elle alors qu’il l’alléchait avec la promesse d’une double pénétration cette nuit-là quand ils seraient de retour à la maison, si elle réussissait à relever le défi.

La soirée s’avéra être des plus divertissantes. Ils s’amusèrent comme ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis des lustres. Edward rit sans retenue à certains des moyens ingénieux que Bella trouva pour le toucher en permanence.

Bella eut beaucoup de plaisir, passant la majeure partie de la soirée dans un état d’excitation élevée en anticipant sa récompense.

À un certain moment, elle se pencha en avant pour prendre une bouteille de jus de fruits sur la table et accrocha un pied autour de la cheville d’Edward, s’étirant le reste du chemin.

La plupart des gens présents eurent tôt fait de remarquer leur petit jeu, et Bella rougit en recevant une ronde d’applaudissements de tout le monde alors qu’ils se levaient pour partir.

Le retour à la maison fut des plus loquaces, Edward encourageant Bella à parler librement à propos de certaines scènes qu’ils avaient regardées.

« Y avait-il quelque chose que tu aimerais essayer, Isabella ? »

Bella mit effrontément sa main sur le renflement dans le pantalon noir d’Edward. « J’ai aimé le jeu de suspension et le crochet anal avec cette boule à l’extrémité… Ça semblait, euh, intéressant. »

Edward hocha la tête et Bella sourit en sentant sa verge remuer.

« Putain, t’es une sacrée petite allumeuse, Isabella ! Attends qu’on soit à l’intérieur, et alors on va bien voir qui c’est qui allume qui, » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant tandis qu’ils se garaient dans l’allée.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps et traîna littéralement Bella en haut des escaliers et dans leur salle de jeux. Il alluma les lumières d’une main et indiqua le centre de la pièce.

« Reste immobile et ne fais pas un bruit. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, ton plaisir sera retardé, si même je t’autorise à jouir ! »

Edward retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise et sa ceinture et les accrocha derrière la porte. Il enleva son pantalon, libérant son phallus engorgé. Il le caressa négligemment en se dirigeant vers Bella.

« Tu vois un truc qui te plaît, Fillette ? » Grogna-t-il en pompant son sexe, tortillant le gland lorsque sa main atteignit celui-ci.

Bella ne pouvait pas quitter la main d’Edward des yeux, et elle sentait la salive s’accumuler dans sa bouche. Bordel, elle voulait tellement goûter le pré-foutre qu’elle voyait luire au bout de son pénis !

« Je vais jouir sur tes nichons ce soir, salope, avant que tu ne foutes ton cul sur ma bite. Est-ce que ça t’excite ? »

Entendre Edward gronder les choses obscènes et licencieuses qu’il allait lui faire rendait Bella malade d’excitation. Elle sentait ses sécrétions couler à flots et elle était sûre qu’elle dégoulinait sur le sol. 

Soudain, elle sentit Edward envahir sa chatte. Elle haleta à ses mouvements lestes alors qu’il enfonçait trois doigts dans son vagin tout en se servant de son autre main pour pousser le plug anal rose bonbon plus loin à l’intérieur de son cul, où il avait été placé avant d’aller à la soirée BDSM. 

Edward dispensa trois fessées vigoureuses sur le plug. Bella était certaine qu’elle allait atteindre l’orgasme sans aucune autre stimulation, mais les doigts à l’intérieur de sa chatte se retirèrent, et elle sentit une claque cinglante sur son clitoris.

« Si tu jouis avant que je ne t’en donne la permission, je vais te laisser te tordre de désir sur ma table toute la nuit. Sans soulagement. Est-ce que c’est clair, Isabella ? » Aboya Edward avant de mordiller son lobe d’oreille.

Bella était frénétique à présent, craignant d’être incapable d’obéir à son Maître.

Elle geignit et sentit une autre claque, plus mordante encore, sur son clitoris.

« Concentre-toi, Isabella. Tu peux le faire. Ne me déçois pas. Quelle est ta couleur ? » La voix d’Edward était sévère mais plus calme.

Bella se concentra sur sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant d’être en mesure de relâcher un souffle apaisant alors qu’elle sentait son climax refluer.

« Vert, Maître, » proféra-t-elle, sentant une perle de sueur ruisseler sur le côté de son visage.

« Ma petite paillarde était très excitée ce soir, mais elle a été une si bonne fille que je veux la récompenser. Va t’allonger sur la table, sur le dos, Fillette. »

Bella opina une fois et alla s’étendre aussi vite que possible.

Edward la regarda intensément. Bon sang, quel spectacle magnifique à contempler ! Ses seins étaient distendus et avaient perdu leur renflement, et ses tétons étaient durs et frissonnants. Edward en pinça un à travers le tissu translucide du baby-doll.

Il donna une chiquenaude à l’autre mamelon avec son ongle et le regarda durcir encore davantage. Il tira le ruban qui retenait les deux pans du déshabillé ensemble et écarta le tissu de côté. 

Il pinça un des mamelons de Bella en pompant sa verge avec une ardeur renouvelée. Sans avertissement, de longs jets de foutre giclèrent sur ses seins et son ventre avant qu’Edward ne porte son sexe à ses lèvres.

Bella ouvrit docilement la bouche et Edward tapota son menton, signalant qu’il voulait qu’elle le suce. Elle s’exécuta et lécha jusqu’à la dernière goutte de son sperme, si bien que lorsqu’il se retira de sa bouche et se redressa, ses lèvres étaient rouge vif et gonflées, et le foutre froid reposait sur sa peau d’une manière des plus aguichantes.

« Belle petite suceuse de bite, » dit-il en étalant son sperme sur les seins de Bella, se sentant durcir à nouveau.

« Si ravissante, Isabella. En apparence si innocente, mais nous connaissons la vérité, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’est-ce que ma petite cochonne a dans son cul ? Dis-moi, Isabella, je veux t’entendre, et regarde-moi en parlant. »

Bella regarda dans les yeux presque noirs d’Edward. « J’ai un plug dans mon cul, Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Pieds ensemble, Isabella. Soulève tes jambes et attrape tes chevilles. »

Bella constata avec joie que ses séances d’entraînement avaient porté fruit ; elle était capable de soulever ses jambes et de les ramener au-dessus de sa tête sans effort.

« Non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ouvre les jambes aux genoux. Comme ça, plie-les et tiens tes chevilles. Là ! C’est mieux ! Regarde cette jolie vue ! » S’exclama Edward.

Une douleur cuisante à l’intérieur de sa cuisse la fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Le regard scrutateur d’Edward rencontra le sien, effarouché. « J’ai dit de regarder ! » 

Bella déglutit lentement et regarda entre ses jambes. Sa chatte était ouverte et ruisselante de jus qui coulait sur son pubis épilé et en direction de son ventre. Elle savait que la façon dont Edward lui avait demandé d’écarter les jambes avait également écarté ses fesses, et que le plug anal était clairement visible et accessible.

« Est-ce que c’est joli, Isabella ? »

Bella acquiesça et s’empressa de répondre. « Ma chatte est très jolie, Maître. »

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur, mais c’était trop tard.

Plusieurs claques bien senties atterrirent sur son sexe béant.

« À QUI APPARTIENT CETTE CHATTE ? » Rugit Edward.

Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « À vous, Maître ! C’est votre chatte, elle vous appartient, Maître, je suis désolée ! »

Edward rit avec satisfaction. « C’est exact, ma vilaine, elle est à moi. Je peux la titiller ou la déguster comme je l’entends. À présent je vais goûter à mon petit morceau savoureux. » 

Il se pencha et aplatit sa langue, léchant le plug saillant d’une extrémité à l’autre.

Bella était incapable de détourner le regard. Il était le plus beau tourmenteur qui eût jamais vécu. Edward leva les yeux alors que ses lèvres se refermaient sur son clitoris et il lui fit un clin d’œil en se mettant à le sucer assidûment. 

« Oh putain ! » S’écria Bella, entre l’agonie et l’extase. Elle pouvait sentir le produit de son excitation jaillir d’elle et napper le haut du torse d’Edward.

Un autre gloussement s’échappa de lui.

« Hmm, tellement sensuelle et enthousiaste, Fillette. »

Soudain il se leva et s’éloigna d’elle. Bella le suivit des yeux. Elle le regarda se planter devant le mur et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en tapotant son menton avec un doigt.

« Tant de choix. Plaisir ou douleur ? Fermeté ou douceur ? Tout un dilemme, pas vrai ? » Il décrocha plusieurs fouets et martinets et les testa contre sa propre cuisse, puis les fit claquer dans l’air.

Chaque claquement de fouet faisait sursauter Bella. L’anticipation la mettait au supplice et elle soupira de soulagement quand Edward revint vers elle avec une cravache en cuir sang de bœuf dans la main.

« Je t’ai promis une double pénétration, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il avec langueur en caressant résolument sa verge une fois de plus.

Il changea de direction et se dirigea vers la rangée d’armoires, ouvrant un tiroir après l’autre. Il se retourna brusquement et lança un regard noir à Bella. « Les yeux sur ma minette, Isabella ! Je n’ai pas dit que tu pouvais arrêter de la regarder ! » Lui dit-il sèchement.

Les bras et les mains de Bella commençaient à trembler à force de tenir ses chevilles. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses et elle les roula discrètement pour diminuer la tension.

Edward ferma les tiroirs et se tourna vers elle encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Tu es inapte, Isabella ! Tu ne peux pas tenir une position aussi aisée pendant quinze minutes ! Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bella n’osa pas bouger.

« Ok, retournons à la partie amusante ! » Edward changea à nouveau de sujet.

Toutes ces sautes d’humeur me donnent le tournis ! Songea Bella avec morosité en tentant désespérément d’être ‘Zen’, mais bordel, elle commençait à avoir des crampes dans les muscles.

Edward l’ignora en brandissant un énorme godemiché. En apercevant la protubérance en latex dans sa vision périphérique, Bella se força à garder les yeux sur sa chatte affamée qui semblait prise de convulsions. 

Bordel d’enfer ! Est-ce qu’il va mettre ça dans ma petite minette ? Ça doit faire au moins 30 centimètres de long, et le diamètre, n’en parlons même pas ! Mince alors !

Edward passa l’extrémité du gode dans les plis de sa fente. Bella réprima le gémissement qui grondait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es une petite salope tellement vorace ! Implore-moi de te baiser avec ‘Gigantor’, Isabella. Allez, je veux que tu m’implores ! »

En entendant ces mots durs, Bella sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Certaines femmes auraient trouvé ce langage dégradant et humiliant, mais Bella devint encore plus excitée.

Elle était sa salope ! Elle était sa pute et elle se délectait d’être à sa merci !

« S’il vous plaît, baisez la chatte de votre salope avec ce gode. S’il vous plaît, Maître, je vous en supplie. Je ferai n’importe quoi, mais je vous en prie, baisez-moi ! »

« Ooohhh, c’est trop mignon ! Tu l’as demandé si gentiment, maintenant prends-le ! »

Il poussa la ‘tête’ à l’intérieur, et Bella prit une profonde respiration en se faisant combler par le phallus gigantesque. Edward dut le pomper dans son vagin par à-coups, l’enfonçant plus profondément chaque fois.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. »

Bella leva les yeux et vit ceux d’Edward fixés sur elle.

« Détends tes muscles. »

Elle réalisa que son corps était plié à un angle problématique pour loger le gode, et Edward sembla le réaliser au même moment.

Il enleva une de ses mains de sa jambe et la déplaça à la base du faux pénis. 

« Je veux que tu continues de pousser ça à l’intérieur de ta chatte pour moi. »

Bella acquiesça et Edward s’éloigna rapidement. Il trouva ce qu’il cherchait et dit à Bella de laisser tomber ses jambes sur la table.

Elle se languissait d’étirer son corps, mais elle n’en fit rien.

Elle s’affaira à enfoncer le godemiché un peu plus loin en elle et sentit son canal prendre de l’expansion pour accueillir la large circonférence.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps à fixer la barre d’écartement aux chevilles de Bella, et avant qu’elle n’ait réalisé ses intentions, il abaissa une des chaînes suspendues au portique aérien et y attacha la barre d’écartement. 

Il utilisa le levier automatisé pour soulever les jambes de Bella dans les airs. Elle fut prise complètement de court étant donné qu’elle s’était concentrée sur le gode qu’elle tentait d’introduire en elle.

Le fait d’être subitement soulevée par les jambes la fit hurler de terreur.

« Redresse ton dos, Isabella. Je ne vais pas baiser une nouille trop cuite ! Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant on va parvenir à quelque chose. »

Bella avait le feu aux joues en imaginant de quoi elle avait l’air. Le bas de son dos et son bassin étaient à une quinzaine de centimètres de la table, et ses jambes étaient grandes ouvertes ; elle était offerte à la vue de son Maître sans que rien ne lui soit caché.

« Comment ça va, Isabella ? » Edward vit que le gode n’était qu’à moitié introduit en elle.

« C’est pitoyable ! Veux-tu ma bite dans ton cul ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Oui, Maître ! »

« Alors magne-toi à fourrer ce gode dans ma minette ! »

Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure et relaxa ses muscles vaginaux afin de pouvoir insérer davantage du faux pénis dans son sexe. 

« Stop ! » 

En entendant l’ordre d’Edward, Bella arrêta ce qu’elle faisait, mais garda sa main autour de la base du godemiché.

« Regarde ! »

Bella obéit. Elle déglutit bruyamment à la vue du phallus artificiel enfoui aux trois quarts dans sa vulve. Son clitoris était dressé comme un pénis miniature et elle vit plus de fluide déborder autour de la fausse verge.

« Est-ce que tu es prête maintenant ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Edward opina et la débarrassa du plug anal sans plus attendre. Une corde avec une boucle à l’extrémité tomba du portique et il s’en empara. « Tiens ça fermement et utilise-la comme levier pour balancer ton corps sur ma bite. » 

Il prit un tube de lubrifiant et en versa une généreuse quantité sur son membre viril, puis il répandit le reste sur ses doigts et l’étala à l’intérieur et autour de l’anus de Bella.

Il saisit ses hanches et lui adressa un sourire sinistre. « Prends une profonde respiration, Isabella, et détends-toi. »

Bella fit ce qu’Edward lui demandait et elle sentit sa verge commencer à envahir son rectum.

La sensation de son phallus qui poussait en elle dépassait presque l’entendement. Jamais auparavant dans sa vie Bella ne s’était sentie aussi remplie.

Elle était pantelante et elle pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son visage.

« Je veux que ton cul baise ma queue, Isabella, » grogna Edward.

Bella ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la corde au-dessus de sa tête, qu’elle devait saisir pour s’aider à balancer son corps.

« PUTAIN ! » S’exclama Edward alors que Bella le prenait tout entier en elle en une seule poussée.

Il savait qu’il n’allait pas durer longtemps. Elle était si foutrement étroite et chaude autour de lui. Il ramassa la cravache et en fit claquer l’extrémité sur ses seins.

Bella cria en poussant plus fort contre lui. Edward commença à donner des coups de cravache sur ses seins et son estomac tandis qu’elle ruait et forçait de plus belle contre lui.

Quelques minutes seulement avaient passé, que déjà Bella n’en pouvait plus.

« Jouis, ma jolie ! » Chuchota Edward, et elle explosa autour de lui avec un cri sonore.

Edward jeta la cravache par terre et ressortit le gode presque complètement avant de l’enfoncer de nouveau en elle avec force, l’attirant contre son bassin en même temps.

Bella vit des étoiles en éclatant de volupté une deuxième fois. Edward poussa un cri en retirant le gode de ses entrailles, et elle regarda avec incrédulité son foutre à elle gicler partout sur la poitrine de son Maître.

Avec un beuglement, Edward plongea jusqu’à la garde à l’intérieur de Bella, jouissant à répétition.

Bella gémit et Edward se retira d’elle immédiatement.

Il baissa la corde et laissa les jambes de Bella s’affaisser sur la table avant de désengager ses mains du filin. Il dut la retenir alors qu’elle s’écroulait à la renverse.

Il y avait de la sueur et du foutre partout, et l’air ambiant était imprégné de l’odeur du sexe. Edward était fatigué, mais il écarta les cheveux de Bella de son visage.

« Isabella, est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix était remplie d’inquiétude.

Lui avait-il fait mal ? Elle ne bougeait pas, et à part quelques geignements, elle n’avait rien dit.

Il s’empressa de prendre la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait placée près de sa tête et souleva celle-ci tout en portant la bouteille à sa bouche.

« Bois, Bébé, s’il te plaît. Je ne peux pas te soulever plus, alors il faut que tu viennes à moi, » dit-il.

Bella prit conscience de la voix d’Edward et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. 

« M-maître… » Marmonna-t-elle, et Edward soupira de soulagement en voyant ses yeux chocolat se poser sur lui.

« Doucement, Chérie. Tu as frappé le sous-espace et je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras. Je veux que tu restes allongée ici un moment pendant que je nous fais couler un bain, d’accord ? »

« Hmm… froid… »

Edward sortit une couverture du placard et enroula la laine moelleuse autour du corps de Bella.

« Isabella, je veux que tu boives cette eau et que tu restes où tu es, d’accord ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Je veux entendre les mots, Isabella. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bonne fille. »

Edward fit couler un bain et le remplit avec des sels de bain à la moutarde. Une fois qu’il fut à la température voulue, il retourna dans la salle de jeux.

Les yeux de Bella étaient ouverts et ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella sourit. « Comme si j’avais été baisée de toutes les façons possibles ! » Elle pouffa de rire. « Bien. Je me sens vraiment bien, même si j’ai mal. »

Edward acquiesça et reprit la couverture.

« Peux-tu t’asseoir ? »

Il prit ses mains et Bella bascula ses jambes de côté et s’assit. 

Elle avait le vertige et elle tangua dangereusement avant que la main d’Edward ne la retienne et ne l’attire sur sa poitrine.

« Attention ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella se leva et ils se rendirent à la salle de bain. Edward détacha son collier en vitesse et grimpa dans la baignoire. Bella l’imita et s’installa devant lui, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle grimaça en s’asseyant. Son cul et sa chatte avaient été mis à rude épreuve ! 

« Est-ce que c’était trop ? Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ? » Demanda doucement Edward.

« C’était – intense, et je n’ai jamais été aussi remplie de toute ma vie, mais c’était incroyable ! » Répondit Bella.

Elle voulait le rassurer qu’elle allait bien.

« Tu ne m’as pas fait mal, Edward. J’aurais utilisé mes mots d’alerte si tu me faisais mal, je te le promets. »

Après s’être nettoyés, Edward aida Bella à sortir de la baignoire, la sécha et l’enveloppa dans un peignoir épais.

« Va t’allonger sur notre lit. Je veux te tenir cette nuit au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi, et je veux examiner ton corps, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella obéit et Edward frictionna les marques rouges sur ses seins et ses chevilles avec de la crème à l’arnica.

Après avoir examiné ses deux orifices, Edward vit qu’elle était un peu enflée et lui donna une poche de glace à usage gynécologique, lui demandant de porter un shorty pour la maintenir en place.

Le froid de la poche de glace la soulagea instantanément, et elle n’eut aucune difficulté à s’endormir.

ooo

Edward alla voir son docteur pour une dernière visite vers la fin de novembre. Ils devaient partir pour Cullen Crest le matin de Thanksgiving, et Edward voulait s’assurer d’en avoir fini avec ses rendez-vous avant leur départ. 

Il avait travaillé dur au cours des quatre derniers mois pour recouvrer la force dans son épaule et son bras. La cicatrice avait pâli, mais elle était encore proéminente. 

Dr. Hayman l’accueillit avec enthousiasme. Ils bavardèrent un peu avant qu’Edward ne retire sa chemise.

Après un examen sommaire, Dr. Hayman étudia les radiographies qu’Edward avait passées juste avant son rendez-vous.

« C’est très encourageant, Edward. Regardez ici, c’est là que la balle est entrée, et il n’y a pratiquement pas de tissu cicatriciel ! Êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes humain ? » Gloussa-t-il.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Eh bien je ne crois pas être un vampire. » Il repensa à la soirée munch, où il avait mordu une des fesses de Bella, et il rit intérieurement.

Le reste du rendez-vous se déroula sans anicroche et Edward retourna à la voiture au pas de course. Brian lui sourit tandis qu’ils traversaient la ville.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? »

« Elles sont excellentes – Bella va être tellement contente ! Le docteur m’a donné le feu vert pour reprendre mes activités comme avant. Plus de restrictions ! »

Brian ne voulait pas vraiment savoir à quoi Edward faisait allusion, aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire et de monter le volume de la musique.

Edward jeta un coup d’œil à Brian et vit que ses oreilles avaient viré au rouge vif. Il éclata de rire. « Tu es presque pire que Bella ! »

Brian grogna et Edward fut certain de l’avoir entendu marmonner ‘trouduc’ dans sa barbe.

Edward espérait que Bella serait heureuse. Depuis les dernières semaines, on aurait dit qu’un petit nuage noir s’acharnait à ternir l’harmonie dans leur demeure.

Bella était préoccupée depuis quelques semaines, et chaque fois qu’Edward lui demandait ce qui se passait, elle ignorait la question et disait qu’elle ne faisait que penser à ses expositions, qui étaient planifiées pour les mois de février et mars de l’année suivante. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à l’extérieur et loin de la maison, et quand elle était à la maison, elle était occupée dans la chambre noire, ou à peindre dans son studio.

Bien qu’Edward fût occupé lui aussi, il avait remarqué que Bella était plus songeuse, et même un peu triste, et il la trouvait souvent en train de regarder par la fenêtre comme si elle n’était même pas là.

Quand Brian et lui arrivèrent à destination, Edward s’arrêta à peine assez longtemps pour fermer la porte et piqua un sprint dans les escaliers. 

Bella était dans son atelier et elle faillit laisser tomber sa palette quand Edward l’interpela depuis les escaliers.

« BELLA ! ISABELLA ! »

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Edward dans l’embrasure.

Il enleva sa chemise avec impatience, les boutons volant dans toutes les directions.

Bella resta figée sur place, bouche bée.

Elle était habillée pour peindre, dans son jeans déchiré et taché, un des vieux tee-shirts de Charlie noué à la taille et ses cheveux remontés en un chignon désordonné avec un pinceau coincé au sommet. 

« Edward ? Qu’est-ce que – Oh Seigneur ! » Haleta-t-elle alors qu’Edward claquait la porte et tirait la ceinture de son jeans. Ses baskets furent les suivants à déguerpir tandis qu’il marchait vers elle avec éloquence.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… » Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase alors que le pantalon d’Edward tombait à ses chevilles. Il attira Bella vers lui et la palette fut lancée à travers la pièce.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! » Gronda Edward en poussant Bella sans délicatesse contre le mur de fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin.

Bella s’étira et pressa sa bouche sur celle de son époux. Elle sentit qu’elle se faisait dépouiller de son tee-shirt avant que l’agrafe de son soutien-gorge ne soit détachée et que les mains d’Edward ne couvrent ses seins. Ses doigts trouvèrent ses mamelons, qu’il pinça et tortilla. Bella rompit le baiser et haleta de surprise.

« Baise-moi… » Souffla-t-elle.

Edward gloussa. « C’est ce que je compte faire sur le champ. Ici. Enlève ton jeans et tourne-toi. »

Bella tâtonna un peu, mais elle réussit à se trémousser hors de son jeans et de sa culotte garçonne avant qu’Edward ne saisisse ses hanches pour la faire abruptement pivoter.

Bella se stabilisa en appuyant automatiquement ses bras contre la vitre.

Edward ramena ses hanches vers lui et frappa son pied pour le faire bouger.

« Écarte les jambes ! »

Bella obéit, et la main d’Edward erra sur ses fesses. « Ça m’a foutrement manqué, la vue de ton cul frémissant d’impatience de sentir ma bite glisser dans cette minette chaude et ruisselante. »

Il parlait d’une voix grave et rauque pendant que ses doigts s’aventuraient entre les plis de sa fente.

Bella mordit sa lèvre en gémissant et se pressa contre lui.

« Edward… »

« J’ai eu le feu vert, Bébé. Je suis prêt à reprendre le fouet ! » Grogna-t-il en claquant son cul avant de le frotter doucement.

Il guida sa verge palpitante vers l’entrée de Bella et la remplit en une seule charge trépidante. Il faillit éjaculer sur le champ, sentant son corps commencer à se mouvoir en elle à coups de poussées profondes et vigoureuses. Il s’enfonçait et se retirait presque complètement avant de la pilonner à nouveau.

Bella entreprit de frotter et de pincer son clitoris au rythme des mouvements d’Edward.

« Tellement profond. Bordel, c’est si foutrement bon, Edward ! Plus fort ! Baise-moi plus fort ! »

Edward mit une main sur son épaule et la tira vers l’arrière, poussant en avant et vers le haut pour s’assurer de frapper son point G.

« PUTAIN ! Plus ! Oh, oh Edward, je suis si proche, si proche. Maintenant, maintenant ! Ohhhhh ! » Bella cria en tremblant et en explosant violemment de plaisir, ses seins pressés contre le verre froid.

Edward sentit ses testicules se resserrer en poussant plus fort et il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Bella alors que son foutre jaillissait dans sa chatte brûlante.

Le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées emplit la pièce alors que leur pouls retournait lentement à la normale. 

Edward retourna Bella et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres boudeuses.

« C’était quoi, ça ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un rire incrédule.

« Ça, mon Amour, c’était moi qui te disais que je peux à nouveau prendre le contrôle, » répondit-il en gloussant.

Le sourire de Bella s’élargit. « Pas de restrictions ? »

« Pas une seule ! »

Bella couina en jetant ses bras autour du cou d’Edward.

Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il la couvrit de baisers et elle pouffa de rire, ravie.

« Ça m’a manqué, que tu me tiennes dans tes bras comme ça, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu m’as manqué, ma petite atèle ! Putain, ça m’a manqué ! »

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Bella et elle glissa jusqu’à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol.

« Bella ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi cette drôle de mine ? »

« Pour rien, » dit-elle placidement sans rencontrer son regard.

Edward plissa les yeux en l’observant alors qu’elle ramassait leurs vêtements et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Pourquoi me ment-elle ? Ils avaient fini par être tellement en harmonie l’un avec l’autre que le fait de voir Bella lui dire un mensonge si flagrant était comme une gifle en plein visage.

« Allons prendre une douche dans la salle de jeux, et ensuite nous pourrons parler, » déclara-t-elle en traversant le couloir et en entrant le code de la salle de jeux.

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, mais Bella demeura étrangement distante et sortit la première, attrapant l’un des peignoirs suspendus derrière la porte. Quand Edward sortit à son tour, Bella avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Il se sécha rapidement et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches avant de se rendre dans leur chambre.

Bella n’était pas dans le dressing comme il s’y attendait. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt. En regardant à la ronde, il entendit Bella en train de parler.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et il était sur le point d’y entrer lorsque les mots qu’elle prononça l’arrêtèrent dans son élan.

« … Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ali, mais que se passera-t-il s’il ne veut pas ça ? Il est tellement excité d’être en mesure de prendre à nouveau le contrôle de notre, euh... vie sexuelle ! Comment va-t-il se sentir si ça lui est repris encore une fois ? Je pense que je devrais laisser faire et oublier tout ça, c’est pour le mieux. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si nous devions le faire tout de suite ! Il se pourrait même que ça ne se produise pas du tout ! Bon, il faut que j’y aille ; Edward va se demander où je suis. Je t’aime, Tornade, merci de m’avoir écoutée, bye. »

Edward se renfrogna en s’éloignant précipitamment de la porte. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine, et son appréhension augmenta de façon alarmante.

Que se passe-t-il maintenant, bon sang de merde ? Songea-t-il.

 

À suivre…


	137. Chapitre 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella jongle avec l'idée d'avoir un bébé, mais elle a peur de l'annoncer à Edward. Comment celui-ci réagira-t-il ?

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 137

 

L’inquiétude et la blessure d’amour-propre d’Edward se changèrent en fureur en un temps record. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en vitesse et se rendit dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte un peu plus brutalement que d’habitude et passa environ dix minutes à arpenter la pièce en tirant sur ses cheveux et en y passant les mains.

Il avait besoin d’une coupe de cheveux, songea-t-il machinalement. Putain, qu’est-ce que Bella s’imagine qu’elle fait en me cachant des choses ? N’avons-nous pas vécu assez de merde dans le passé sans qu’elle en rajoute une couche ? J’en ai ma claque de ces conneries !

Il avait envie de ramasser ses clés et de partir, mais il s’arrêta et prit une grande respiration. Ne sois pas un abruti ! Aie foi en elle, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu ; elle viendra à toi, et si elle ne t’a pas encore parlé à l’heure d’aller se coucher, alors tu pourras aborder le sujet !

La voix de la raison avait du sens, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’Edward aimait l’entendre. Bella était supposée avoir un rendez-vous chez le médecin cet après-midi, et Edward se demanda si elle était déjà partie. Alors qu’il posait sa main sur la poignée de porte, on frappa doucement de l’autre côté.

Edward ouvrit la porte et Bella bondit en arrière, effrayée. « Oh ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu te tiennes juste là ! Tu m’as fait peur ! » Dit-elle.

Elle savait qu’elle bafouillait, mais il fallait qu’elle parle à Edward avant de se dégonfler à nouveau. Il avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour en arriver là, et elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

Bella y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps, et bien qu’elle ait essayé d’ignorer les pensées et les émotions en train de l’envahir, elle en avait été incapable, et ‘l’abcès’ avait finalement crevé quand elle était allée déjeuner chez Alice quelques jours auparavant.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Garrett jouaient au golf, Rosalie était sortie avec d’autres mamans avec des bébés pour que ceux-ci ‘s’amusent’ ensemble, et Kate était chez elle, grippée. 

Alice avait salué Bella avec un câlin et elles avaient pouffé de rire lorsque Bella avait senti le bébé bouger entre elles. « Bonjour, mini Clochette, est-ce que tu es gentille pour Maman ? » Avait-elle demandé en frottant le ventre de son amie.

« Il vaudrait mieux que Jasper ne t’entende pas l’appeler comme ça ! Il est déjà paranoïde à l’idée qu’elle sera une version miniature de moi ! Il a fait un cauchemar l’autre nuit : il rentrait à la maison et il y avait des cœurs roses partout ! » S’esclaffa Alice.

Après le déjeuner, Alice avait montré la chambre de bébé à Bella. Dans le plus pur style ‘Alice’, la pièce était jolie et féminine, sans être trop excentrique. Bella avait senti son cœur battre plus vite en effleurant de ses doigts le lit de bébé. Elle avait aperçu la couverture de laine rose pliée au pied du petit lit et sa gorge s’était serrée sous le coup de l’émotion.

Elle s’était détournée brusquement et avait essayé de refouler ses larmes, mais bien entendu Alice l’avait remarqué immédiatement.

« Bella, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Avait-elle calmement demandé. 

Bella avait haussé les épaules sans relever la tête.

Elle avait senti la petite main d’Alice sur son épaule. « Bella, parle-moi. Ça fait déjà un moment que tu es préoccupée, et je soupçonne que ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu as découvert récemment au sujet de ta véritable mère. Il y a plus, alors dis-moi, » avait doucement insisté sa belle-sœur.

Bella avait soupiré et furtivement essuyé ses joues avec une main.

Finalement elle s’était retournée et avait secoué la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Alice ! C’est ça le problème ! Il n’y a rien qui cloche avec moi, c’est plus un sentiment dont je n’arrive tout simplement pas à me débarrasser ! Chaque fois que je te vois, ou que je tiens Bean dans mes bras, j’ai cette douleur dans ma poitrine et ça me fout la trouille ! » Elle avait traversé la chambre et s’était assise sur le lit de repos rose pâle.

« Ça fait seulement quelques mois que nous sommes mariés, Alice, et je veux passer tellement plus de temps avec Edward, et je crains que si je lui dis les choses que je ressens et auxquelles je pense, je ne serai plus en mesure de le lui cacher ! »

Alice s’était approchée de Bella et avait pris place sur l’ottomane, de sorte que leurs genoux se touchaient. Bella avait l’air terriblement malheureuse en regardant son amie.

« Je pense que je veux avoir un bébé, Ali, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Et si Edward ne voulait pas ça ? Et si… » Avait-elle murmuré d’une voix hésitante.

Alice avait mis une main sur les genoux de Bella. « Attends une minute, Bella ! Tout d’abord, est-ce que tu as parlé à Edward de ce que tu ressens ? »

Bella avait mordu sa lèvre et secoué la tête. « Non ! C’est pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire à qui que ce soit ! Je lui ai promis que je n’allais rien lui cacher. »

Alice avait laissé échapper un soupir et dévisagé Bella. « Tu sais, il m’arrive de me poser des questions à ton sujet, Bella Cullen ! Ça suffit ces foutaises ! Si Edward ne veut pas avoir un bébé maintenant, il va te le dire. Il ne va pas te détester ou t’en vouloir d’évoquer le sujet dans une conversation. Il va être blessé si tu ne vas pas à lui, cependant ! Devenir parent est angoissant, mais ce n’est pas comme si tu allais te réveiller demain avec un nourrisson dans la maison ! Tu as plus de neuf mois pour te faire à l’idée d’avoir un bébé, et tu dois attendre que ton injection contraceptive ne fasse plus effet. Quand dois-tu recevoir ta prochaine dose ? »

« C’est ça le problème. Je ne l’ai pas reçue lorsque j’aurais dû ! J’étais supposée aller voir mon médecin pour recevoir une nouvelle dose juste après notre mariage, mais alors Edward a été attaqué, et au moment où j’ai pu retourner à la maison, j’avais déjà eu mes règles, et ma gynéco m’a suggéré de prendre la pilule pour l’instant. Et comme nous n’avions pas de relations sexuelles, j’ai suivi son conseil, mais la raison pour laquelle j’avais opté pour l’injection en premier lieu, c’est parce que les comprimés et moi ne faisons pas du tout bon ménage ; il m’arrive parfois d’oublier de les prendre, et ensuite j’en prends deux, et puis j’oublie encore ! Toujours est-il que ça fait maintenant trois mois que je prends la pilule, et j’ai rendez-vous lundi après-midi. On m’a déjà téléphoné trois fois pour y aller, et on m’a dit que ça doit absolument se faire parce que nous partons pour Cullen Crest mardi et Dr Stevenson, ma gynéco, refuse de le reporter, alors je dois prendre une décision maintenant et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je sais que je dois parler à Edward, mais j’ai peur qu’il soit trop tôt pour penser à ça après tout ce qui est arrivé. Je suis tellement perdue, Alice. »

Alice s’était rapprochée et avait entouré Bella de ses bras. Ce n’était pas une position très confortable, mais elles avaient réussi à rester assises comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que le bébé ne commence à protester.

« Tu sais, B, c’est exactement pour cette raison que tu dois parler à Edward ! Tu ne peux pas tout remettre en question toute seule dans ton coin. Tu pourrais déjà être enceinte ! Tu as un Dom qui est ton époux et ton partenaire de vie, alors réfléchis une minute – comment te sentirais-tu si tu découvrais qu’Edward te cachait quelque chose ? » Avait-elle fait valoir d’un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

Bella avait soutenu le regard d’Alice avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux.

« Tu as raison, bien entendu. Je sais tout ça. Je promets de lui parler avant mon rendez-vous, » avait-elle déclaré.

Et c’est ainsi qu’elle s’était retrouvée en train de faire les cent pas à l’extérieur du bureau d’Edward. Après leurs ébats amoureux du matin, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments ou ses craintes plus longtemps. Elle ne pensait pas être enceinte, mais il y avait tout de même une minuscule possibilité qu’elle le soit.

PUTAIN ! Comment pouvait-elle être si foutrement négligente ?! Elle ne valait pas mieux que cette pouffiasse de Renée si elle tombait enceinte sans la permission ou le désir d’Edward d’avoir un bébé ! Elle ne voulait pas qu’il finisse par la détester ou éprouver du ressentiment à son égard.

Les yeux écarquillés, Bella regarda fixement Edward, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était sûre qu’Edward pouvait l’entendre lui aussi.

Edward la dévisagea avec des yeux rétrécis. Il voyait bien qu’elle était nerveuse. Le point de pulsation à la base de son cou palpitait comme un oiseau effrayé, ce qui faisait frémir le petit écusson reposant contre sa gorge.

Il fit un pas de côté et ouvrit grand la porte. « Entre, » dit-il tranquillement.

Bella déglutit nerveusement et Edward eut envie de rire en la voyant avancer dans la pièce avec réticence. Chacun de ses mouvements était imprégné d’un mélange de culpabilité, de honte, et de pure appréhension.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle, et elle pivota en poussant un soupir. Elle ne pouvait jamais lui cacher quoi que ce soit très longtemps !

Ses épaules étaient affaissées et sa tête était inclinée, mais elle tordait furieusement ses doigts.

« Assieds-toi, » dit Edward en passant à côté d’elle pour aller s’installer derrière son bureau.

Il savait qu’il se comportait en parfait salaud et qu’il était cruel de sa part de faire mariner sa femme ainsi, mais il devait s’avouer qu’il en retirait une étrange satisfaction.

« Je, euh, Edward, je… » Débuta Bella, se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre, mais Edward leva une main pour l’interrompre.

« Assieds-toi, » réitéra-t-il d’une voix calme mais sévère.

Bella leva brièvement les yeux vers lui, se demandant s’il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Évidemment qu’il le savait ! Il s’agissait d’Edward, qui la connaissait mieux qu’elle se connaissait elle-même.

Elle s’assit sur le bord de la chaise devant son énorme secrétaire, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Edward l’observa tandis qu’elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure et jouait avec ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle expira bruyamment et se força à regarder son époux sans sourciller.

Il est temps d’agir en grande fille, Bella !

« Jepensequejeveuxtedemanderdavoirunbébéavecmoi ! » Haleta-t-elle avant de devenir écarlate. Elle porta vivement les mains à ses joues d’un rouge vif.

Edward vit de grosses larmes se former dans les yeux de Bella. Il se demanda si c’étaient des larmes de crainte ou autre chose, mais comme il était clair qu’elle était sur le point d’avoir une crise de panique, il décida d’arrêter de jouer les trouducs et de la délivrer de son calvaire.

Il recula son fauteuil à roulettes, se leva, et contourna prestement son bureau.

Bella recula en sursautant, surprise par la vitesse à laquelle Edward avait bougé.

Il ignora sa réaction et lui tendit sa main. « Viens t’asseoir avec moi, » dit-il.

Elle n’hésita pas, et lorsqu’il s’assit sur le sofa et l’attira sur ses genoux, elle ne résista pas, mettant ses mains autour de son cou.

Edward la tint fermement contre lui avec une main autour de ses hanches et l’autre reposant sur ses cuisses.

« Voilà qui est mieux. À présent peux-tu répéter lentement ce que tu viens de dire afin que je puisse comprendre ? » Dit-il gentiment.

Bella était toujours rouge comme un coquelicot et Edward gémit doucement en la voyant darder sa petite langue rose pour lécher nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. « Je pense que je veux, euh, je veux… » Elle secoua la tête impatiemment. Edward acquiesça, l’encourageant à poursuivre. « … Te demander d’avoir un – euh, un bébé avec moi… »

Elle arrêta de respirer alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche. Elle regarda fixement Edward, angoissée, attendant que ses paroles s’enregistrent dans son esprit.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire, et ses mains se serrèrent sur ses jambes.

« Tu penses que tu veux avoir un bébé ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella déglutit bruyamment et fit signe que oui.

« Respire, Bella, » dit-il, et elle suivit son conseil. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les enfouit dans la douceur des cheveux cuivrés à la base de son cou. Edward pouvait sentir le corps de sa femme trembler dans ses bras.

La proximité de son mari calma les nerfs de Bella, et Edward lui-même se détendit quand elle se mit à gratter légèrement son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir de contentement, puis se mirent à rire, et juste comme ça, la tension dans la pièce s’évapora.

Edward redevint sérieux une fois de plus. « Es-tu sûre, ou tu lances cette idée juste comme ça ? »

Bella commença à secouer la tête et à nier ce qu’elle ressentait encore une fois avant de regarder dans les yeux vert clair d’Edward, et elle sut à ce moment-là qu’elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir ou se mentir à elle-même.

« Je suis sûre que je veux avoir un bébé avec toi, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward sentit plusieurs émotions le frapper en même temps. Il éprouvait une joie qui engourdissait ses facultés intellectuelles, mais aussi de la crainte et de l’anxiété. Cependant, la joie l’emportait sur tout le reste.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, et Bella le vit se répandre sur son beau visage et danser dans ses yeux.

« C’est aussi ce que je souhaite ; que tu aies un bébé avec moi, » répliqua-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » Couina Bella.

Edward acquiesça. « Oui, absolument. »

Bella sentit poindre des larmes de soulagement et elle cligna des yeux pour les chasser. Elle resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward et l’attira dans une étreinte.

« Merci ! Merci ! J’avais tellement peur, je ne savais pas ce que tu allais penser. Je me disais que c’était peut-être trop tôt, ou que nous étions trop jeunes. Je suis désolée, Edward, » marmonna-t-elle, mais Edward comprit ses paroles. Il tint ses épaules et se détacha d’elle pour regarder dans ses yeux. 

Il vit une gamme d’émotions défiler sur son visage. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était désolée de ne pas avoir été franche avec lui, qu’elle était heureuse qu’ils soient tous les deux sur la même longueur d’onde, et qu’elle appréhendait l’avenir.

« À quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella se redressa et ramena la main gauche d’Edward vers elle pour jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre.

« Dans quarante-cinq minutes. Euh, penses-tu que, je veux dire, veux-tu, euh… Arghhh ! » Elle se releva vivement. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? » S’interrogea-t-elle.

Edward savait ce qu’elle voulait, mais il voulait que ce soit elle qui prononce les mots, il avait besoin de l’entendre dire les mots, aussi attendit-il qu’elle continue.

Bella se retourna vers lui. « Je bousille vraiment tout aujourd’hui. Heu, Edward ? »

Il réprima son amusement. « Oui, Bella ? » Ses sourcils étaient relevés de manière innocente.

« Aimerais-tu venir à mon rendez-vous aujourd’hui ? Juste si tu veux, bien sûr… » Elle débita les mots comme s’il s’agissait d’un vilain secret qu’elle lui communiquait.

Edward se leva nonchalamment du canapé et se planta devant elle, coupant court à son bafouillage. « J’aimerais beaucoup y aller avec toi. Est-ce qu’on peut d’abord déjeuner ? » S’enquit-il.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle était certaine que ce n’était pas la fin de cette conversation. Elle devait avouer son subterfuge à Edward et elle savait qu’il ne serait pas content – pas du tout content – à ce sujet.

Au cours des mois qui avaient suivi l’anniversaire de Bella, Edward avait instauré un exercice quotidien à la requête de celle-ci. Kate avait suggéré que Bella demande à Edward de la laisser ‘confesser’ ses fautes chaque jour au lieu d’une longue liste à la fin de chaque semaine, ce qui ne faisait que lui causer du stress durant les week-ends.

Chaque soir avant de se mettre au lit, Bella ‘confessait’ tout ce qu’elle avait l’impression d’avoir foiré, ou mal fait, ou tout acte de désobéissance qu’elle pourrait avoir accompli ce jour-là.

Elle avait demandé à Edward qu’ils tentent l’expérience pendant quelques semaines, et elle avait découvert que le fait de savoir qu’elle devait affronter Edward à la fin de la journée l’aidait à ne pas être aussi impulsive en pensée, en parole ou en action.

Cela avait définitivement été bénéfique, en ce sens que Bella pouvait savourer ses week-ends, sachant qu’elle n’avait pas de punition à redouter à moins qu’elle ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible pendant la fin de semaine, mais si tel était le cas, normalement ça se gérait rapidement.

Edward avait un million de questions, mais il s’abstint de les poser et s’assura que le déjeuner se déroule de façon aussi décontractée que possible.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Bella tendit la main et la posa sur celle d’Edward pour le stopper. « Edward ? » 

« Ouais, Bébé ? »

« Il y a autre chose, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward se força à rester calme. « Quoi donc ? »

« Je n’ai pas pris toutes mes pilules. Je n’arrêtais pas d’oublier, et je ne crois pas être enceinte, mais il y a une toute petite chance… Je suis tellement désolée… » Dit-elle alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Edward s’approcha et essuya ses joues avec son pouce. « Ne pleure pas, Trésor. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l’étreignit fermement. « Serait-ce si terrible si tu étais actuellement enceinte ? » 

Bella secoua la tête.

« Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya son visage en levant les yeux vers son mari. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis comme elle ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par me haïr, comme Charlie et… elle ! » Son murmure angoissé était à peine audible.

Elle n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage. Edward la serra fermement et couvrit ses cheveux de baisers.

« Isabella, tu n’es rien comme cette putain de vipère ! Tu as subi autant de pression que moi et c’est peut-être inattendu, mais il n’y a rien que j’aimerais davantage que le fait que tu sois enceinte de notre bébé. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Bébé. Je t’aime tellement. »

Bella se moucha et essuya ses yeux, et Edward la nicha dans son flanc tandis qu’ils parvenaient à la voiture.

Il pouvait sentir l’anxiété émaner de Bella en roulant vers le bureau du Dr Stevenson. Il garda une de ses mains dans la sienne en conduisant, frottant de petits cercles sur son poignet. 

Il la maintint contre lui en pénétrant dans la clinique, ignorant intentionnellement les soupirs et les chuchotements des autres patientes dans la salle d’attente. Bella était rouge d’embarras, mais Edward s’en fichait et il garda une main sur elle jusqu’à ce que l’infirmière vienne les chercher. Le Dr Stevenson sourit chaleureusement en saluant Bella et se présenta à Edward d’une voix calme et tranquille.

Il aima tout de suite la femme d’âge moyen qui serra sa main avec fermeté et les invita à s’asseoir dans son bureau.

« Bon, Bella, je vais vous faire un examen, et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de contraception, d’accord ? » Son regard se promena de Bella à Edward.

Bella chercha la main d’Edward à l’aveuglette, et une fois que ses doigts trouvèrent les siens et qu’elle le sentit les presser légèrement pour l’encourager, elle trouva le courage de faire un signe de tête négatif.

« Non, Dr Stevenson, Edward et moi aimerions discuter de mon intention d’arrêter de prendre des contraceptifs. Nous… » Elle regarda Edward, qui lui sourit et hocha la tête. « … Nous aimerions que je tombe enceinte, » dit-elle posément.

La gynécologue leur sourit. « C’est habituellement la raison pour laquelle les maris suivent leurs femmes dans mon bureau. Alors, êtes-vous sûrs que c’est le bon moment pour vous ? Je sais que vous avez tous les deux vécu des événements traumatisants au cours des derniers mois. » 

Bella acquiesça. « Nous sommes certains. »

« Vous réalisez que parfois ce n’est pas facile de tomber enceinte ? En tant que votre obstétricienne/gynécologue, Bella, je dois vous avertir que cela pourrait prendre jusqu’à un an avant que votre cycle menstruel ne retourne à la normale. Êtes-vous préparée à cette éventualité ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça prend toujours autant de temps ? »

La gynécologue secoua la tête. « Non. Certaines femmes sont très fertiles et tombent enceintes quelques jours après avoir cessé de prendre la pilule, mais comme je dois informer mes patientes que la pilule n’est pas efficace à 100%, je dois aussi leur dire que ça peut prendre jusqu’à douze mois pour tomber enceinte, à condition qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres complications. »

« Des complications ? » Cette pensée rendit Bella légèrement nauséeuse. Et si elle était incapable de donner des enfants à Edward ?

Elle sentit sa main serrer la sienne, et lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le vit secouer imperceptiblement la tête.

Arrête de trop penser, lui disait son regard.

Elle opina et revint à son médecin. « Par quoi devons-nous commencer ? »

L’obstétricienne avait observé l’interaction entre Bella et Edward avec fascination. Elle ne lisait pas les magazines à potins et ne surfait pas sur Internet, mais il aurait fallu qu’elle soit aveugle ou morte pour ne pas avoir vu quelques photos des deux jeunes gens assis devant elle.

Chaque image montrait combien ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre. L’adoration d’Edward était évidente dans l’intensité de ses yeux quand il regardait Bella, et la vénération de celle-ci pour lui était déjà légendaire. La façon dont elle avait refusé de quitter son chevet après qu’il eut été attaqué avait été le seul sujet de reportage des paparazzi pendant des semaines.

Elle sourit à la naïveté de la question de sa patiente, et Edward en fit autant. « Eh bien, Bella, vous cessez de prendre la pilule et je dois quand même vous examiner, ensuite nous devons prélever votre sang pour des analyses, et il ne vous restera qu’à laisser la nature suivre son cours. Si vous ne tombez pas enceinte au cours des six prochains mois, nous nous reverrons pour évaluer la situation. Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

Bella avait commencé à rougir et à tortiller ses doigts ensemble. Edward posa une main sur les siennes et se tourna vers la femme plus âgée. « En fait, Dr Stevenson, Bella a oublié à quelques reprises de prendre sa pilule. Je suis sûr que vous êtes consciente de l’énorme stress que nous avons subi, et Bella a assumé seule la majeure partie de mon rétablissement, alors vous allez devoir lui faire un test de grossesse en plus de l’examen standard. »

Le médecin opina et ne fit pas de commentaire. « Pas de problème. Est-ce que vos menstruations son régulières, Bella ? » 

Bella fit signe que non. « Pas vraiment, elles sont déréglées, vous savez ; elles ne durent que deux jours, ce genre de truc… »

La gynécologue fit une pause et la regarda. « Vous rappelez-vous la date du premier jour de vos dernières menstruations d’une durée normale ? »

Bella hocha la tête. « C’était le 9 octobre. Je l’ai noté, comme vous m’aviez dit de le faire. J’ai eu mes règles au début de ce mois-ci, mais elles ont été très courtes et très peu abondantes. »

Le Dr Stevenson posa quelques questions additionnelles, puis elle sourit de nouveau. « Bon, y a-t-il autre chose avant que je procède à votre examen ? »

Bella sourcilla légèrement. « Quand je vous ai vue la première fois, j’ai rempli un formulaire et j’y ai inscrit mes antécédents médicaux. Euh, l’information au sujet de ma mère biologique a changé. Cela peut-il avoir une incidence sur mon dossier médical ? »

L’obstétricienne s’enfonça dans son siège. « Eh bien, ça dépend de ce qui a changé à propos de cette information. Votre mère est-elle malade ? »

Bella déglutit et Edward grimaça alors qu’elle serrait vigoureusement ses doigts.

« C’est-à-dire que, heu… Ceci est confidentiel, n’est-ce pas ? » S’enquit-elle vivement.

Son médecin acquiesça. « Bella, toute information que vous me donnez est confidentielle. Je ne vais le révéler à personne d’autre. »

Bella hocha la tête. « D’accord, eh bien, je viens juste de découvrir que la femme que je pensais être ma mère ne m’a pas donné naissance. Ma mère biologique est morte dans un accident de voiture juste après m’avoir mise au monde, alors je ne sais rien à son sujet, sauf qu’elle est tombée enceinte de moi la première fois qu’elle a eu une relation sexuelle. » Elle resta immobile, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure en fixant la gynécologue.

Celle-ci écrivit quelques notes dans son dossier avant de la regarder en souriant avec sympathie. « Je suis sûre que ça a été un choc pour vous, Bella, mais si besoin est, il y a toujours moyen pour nous d’obtenir le dossier médical de votre mère biologique. Maintenant, je vous prierais d’aller revêtir la jaquette derrière la porte, et je serai avec vous très bientôt. »

Edward tint la main de Bella quand on lui préleva du sang, et peu de temps après, ils roulaient vers la maison.

La conduite automobile avait manqué à Edward, et il se délectait d’être à nouveau derrière le volant.

Bella regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle réalisa qu’ils étaient déjà arrivés chez eux.

Edward la regardait fixement. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle opina. « Je déteste avoir un examen gynécologique, mais ça va. Je songeais juste à quel point ça a été facile de dire à mon médecin que Renée n’est pas ma mère. Je dois admettre qu’après avoir vu cette photo d’Alexis, je suis curieuse de découvrir comment elle était. Je veux dire, nous étions exactement pareilles à cet âge-là, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si nous étions semblables à d’autres égards aussi. »

Edward hocha la tête et replaça une mèche des cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille. « Eh bien, à Noël nous aurons l’occasion de passer du temps avec des gens qui l’ont connue. J’ai parlé à Charlie hier et il était vraiment content que nous allions les voir à Noël. » 

Bella détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et tendit le bras vers la portière en roulant des yeux. « Ouais, à ce propos, nous devons toujours l’annoncer à ta mère, tu te souviens ? Ça risque de très mal se passer, Sparky ! » Lança-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Edward jura entre ses dents. Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ça !

Il s’empressa de sortir du véhicule et se dépêcha de rejoindre Bella qui était déjà dans la maison. « Bébé, je crois que tu devrais lui dire ! »

Bella renifla. « Tu as deux chances – pas très bonne, et carrément nulle – fais ton choix ! Ça ne va jamais arriver, Sparky ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Emmett, Rosalie et Joshua étaient attendus pour le dîner, et Bella allait préparer le repas préféré d’Emmett : gigot d’agneau rôti, pommes de terre et carottes sautées, petit pois, et un pouding moelleux au caramel pour dessert. Emmett avait téléphoné à Bella durant le week-end, braillant au sujet du fait que Rosalie passait tout son temps à allaiter et qu’il en avait marre de manger des ‘restes’ ! Il avait supplié sa belle-sœur de cuisiner pour lui.

Rosalie employait Irène, la sœur de Sarah, en tant que gouvernante, et Bella savait qu’elle cuisinait encore mieux que Sarah. Elle en était donc venue à la conclusion que son beau-frère voulait juste une invitation pour passer du temps avec Edward et elle.

Elle travaillait au comptoir de la cuisine et n’entendit pas Edward jusqu’à ce que deux bras s’enroulent autour de sa taille et qu’elle soit attirée vers l’arrière, contre le renflement dans son jeans. 

« Oh ! Edward, pas maintenant, Chéri. Ton frère vient dîner, tu te rappelles ? » Dit-elle patiemment comme si elle s’adressait à un enfant en se dégageant gentiment de ses bras.

Elle se retourna et embrassa tendrement la commissure de ses lèvres.

Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue. 

Bella pouffa de rire et claqua sa jambe avec un torchon. « Cesse de faire la moue, ou bien ton visage va rester figé comme ça ! À présent, soit tu bouges, soit tu m’aides. »

Edward se dirigea vers l’évier et lava ses mains. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous devons nourrir mon satané frangin de toute façon ! Est-ce qu’il a bouffé toute la nourriture qu’il y avait chez lui ? » Se lamenta-t-il bruyamment.

Il commença à éplucher les pommes de terre pendant que Bella vérifiait le rôti qu’elle avait mis au four avant de partir.

« Ne sois pas mesquin envers Emmett, Trésor ; ça pourrait être toi dans un an ! Si je tombe enceinte, à pareille date l’an prochain nous pourrions avoir un bébé à nous, et alors tu pourrais supplier Rosalie de te préparer des petits plats – OH ! »

Edward la reprit dans ses bras et la retourna vers lui. Elle fut étonnée de voir l’expression de possessivité et de désir ardent dans ses yeux. « Isabella, il me tarde de voir ton ventre gonflé avec notre bébé à l’intérieur. Veux-tu que j’arrête ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses yeux vert foncé tirant sur le noir. « N-non. »

Edward sourit. « Bien, je veux planter ma semence en toi tout de suite. »

Il souleva Bella dans ses bras et la sortit de la cuisine. Il traversa la salle de détente et entra dans sa salle de musique.

Il se dirigea vers le banc du piano et redéposa Bella par terre. La minute suivante, il n’avait plus son tee-shirt ni ses baskets, et les boutons de sa braguette étaient détachés. Il tendit la main et déboutonna prestement le cardigan que Bella portait, détachant ensuite les petits boutons nacrés de sa robe d’été.

Ses mains glissèrent autour de sa taille aussitôt que la robe ne fut plus dans le chemin. 

« Putain que tu es belle, ma Bella. Si foutrement belle, » dit-il avant que ses lèvres ne déposent des baisers passionnés sur ses épaules et ses clavicules dénudées.

Les mains de Bella gisaient sur sa poitrine et sa tête était retombée sur son bras.

Elle était chaude et humide, et elle avait besoin qu’Edward la prenne sur le champ sans la ménager.

« Putain, ne me taquine pas, Sparky, contente-toi de me baiser de toutes tes forces, s’il te plaît ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois en s’asseyant sur le banc, la positionnant entre ses jambes. Ses doigts tapotèrent la petite culotte jaune qu’elle portait. « Elle est jolie, mais je veux que tu l’enlèves. »

Bella s’empressa de faire glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses hanches et le long de ses jambes. Lorsque son slip se retrouva sur le plancher, Edward se déplaça et la rapprocha de lui.

« Mets tes genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes sur le banc, » dit-il, et Bella grimpa avec précaution, sifflant alors que ses petites lèvres trempées effleuraient sa verge en érection.

« Tiens bon, Bébé, » grogna-t-il, ne perdant pas une seconde à guider son sexe engorgé vers son entrée. Bella s’appuya sur ses épaules et entreprit de monter et descendre, établissant un rythme rapide et profond.

Ils ne durèrent pas longtemps, et ils avaient l’air un peu ébouriffés en retournant à la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le dîner.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se changer, car juste au moment où ils montaient l’escalier, Emmett, Rosalie et Joshua arrivèrent.

Rosalie roula des yeux en regardant la robe de Bella qui n’avait pas été reboutonnée correctement, ses cheveux en désordre et son cardigan remis à l’envers.

Elle rétrécit les yeux en voyant la ceinture du pantalon d’Edward toujours débouclée et les baskets dans sa main.

« Vous arrive-t-il de ne pas être en train de baiser ? » Hurla-t-elle d’un ton faussement horrifié.

Edward gronda à son intention. « Mince, Rosie, la putain de Baie de San Francisco ne t’a pas entendue, pourquoi ne pas beugler un peu plus fort ? » 

Rosalie lui sourit mielleusement. « Surveille tes manières, espèce de crapaud libidineux, et ne jure pas devant mon fils ! » Grogna-t-elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Bella secoua la tête à leurs pitreries juvéniles, descendit les marches, et prit Joshua des bras de sa mère.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle pouffa de rire à la vue de l’unique dent dans sa bouche et de ses adorables fossettes.

« Bonjour mon beau garçon ! Donne un bécot à Tantine Bella ! » Elle embrassa son cou et fut récompensée par les éclats de rire du bébé.

Emmett entra et sourit à Bella. « Arrête de séduire mon fils ! Je sais que tu éprouves un petit quelque chose pour tous les hommes du clan Cullen, mais sérieusement, B, ce n’est qu’un poupon ! »

Bella gazouilla avec Joshua qui avait saisi ses cheveux avec ses petits poings. « N’écoute pas cet idiot, Bean, il est juste jaloux parce que des tonnes de filles vont courir après toi alors qu’il devra faire avec une maman mal embouchée ! »

Joshua rit de plus belle et Rosalie s’approcha de lui et embrassa ses boucles noires tout en lançant un regard faussement outré à Bella. « Eh bien, ça vaut mieux que Tantine Bella ‘aux jambes arquées’ et Tonton Edward ‘à la bite gluante’, n’est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua-t-elle nonchalamment. 

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine après avoir fait une pseudo trêve.

Edward versa un verre de vin aux femmes étant donné que Rosalie était en train de sevrer Joshua et ne l’allaitait que le matin, et il ouvrit deux bières pour Emmett et lui-même.

Les deux frères disparurent dans la salle de détente et Rosalie installa le bébé sur le plancher de la cuisine, sur une épaisse couverture rembourrée, avec quelques jouets et des bols en plastique.

Bella et Rose bavardèrent pendant que Bella finissait les préparatifs du dîner.

Le gigot d’agneau reposait sur le comptoir, prêt à être découpé en tranches, et les légumes étaient prêts eux aussi.

Rosalie sourit lorsque son estomac gargouilla. « J’ai oublié de manger convenablement aujourd’hui, et ce petit bonhomme me tient constamment occupée ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Bella acquiesça. « Eh bien, tu es superbe, comme toujours. Et comment diable arrives-tu à porter du blanc avec un bébé pendu après toi le plus clair du temps ? Je me salis chaque fois que je porte du blanc ! »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Je le laisse agripper ‘papa’ avec ses petits doigts sales – as-tu vu sa dent ? » 

Bella fit signe que oui. « Il est vachement craquant ! C’est vraiment une beauté, Rose, et il a l’air si heureux. » 

« Il tient de son père à cet égard. Il est toujours souriant et tellement facile à vivre. Tant qu’il est nourri et au sec, il est heureux comme un roi. » 

Rosalie se leva et prépara le repas de Joshua pendant que Bella installait la chaise haute dans la cuisine.

C’était beaucoup plus pratique de manger dans la cuisine, aussi dressa-t-elle la table en vitesse avant d’appeler Edward et Emmett pour qu’ils s’occupent de trancher le rôti.

Rosalie changea le bébé, l’installa dans la salle de détente dans son petit lit portable, et Bella fut amusée d’entendre la pièce se remplir de mélodies de berceuses jouées par Edward.

Emmett gloussa en regardant son frère. « Ton style s’est adouci, frérot. »

Edward haussa les épaules en taillant la viande dans un plat de service. « Quoi ? Rosie m’a dit que le petit s’endort au son de la musique, et je lui ai fait un CD de berceuses. »

Rosalie revint dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers Edward pour l’étreindre. « Tu es un faiseur de miracles, Edward. Ta musique l’a endormi instantanément. »

Edward sourcilla en voyant Bella se mettre à pouffer de rire. « C’était censé être un compliment, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas réalisé ! » Gronda-t-il d’un ton espiègle.

« Ouais, continue de rêver, Sparky ! » Railla Bella.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance décontractée et joviale propice à bavarder au sujet des derniers événements et à échanger des nouvelles de tout un chacun. Rosalie suggéra d’aller prendre le café dans la salle de détente, mais Bella lui rappela que Joshua dormait dans cette pièce.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Écoute Bella, Josh dort à côté de moi quand j’utilise le sèche-cheveux ou que je nettoie sa chambre, ou qu’Emmett joue sur sa console Xbox, et tu sais qu’il ne lésine pas sur les décibels ! C’est important d’accoutumer son enfant à son mode de vie autant que possible. Je veux dire, bien sûr nous faisons des concessions. Passer du temps à la maison devient plus facile que trimballer un million de sacs avec soi, et ce genre de truc, mais nous continuons d’aller au marché au poisson pendant les week-ends et de faire un tour dans le quartier de Fisherman’s Wharf. C’est juste que maintenant nous planifions ces sorties, et quand il est temps de rentrer à la maison, nous partons. Ta vie ne s’arrête pas lorsque tu as un bébé ; elle change, et il faut simplement que tu changes avec elle. »

Bella acquiesça et regarda Edward. Il lui sourit et opina.

Emmett les observa tour à tour avec un regard perplexe avant d’interpréter leur échange non verbal. 

« Oh mon Dieu ! Attendez-vous un bébé ? » Lança-t-il d’une voix haut perchée rappelant celle d’une drag-queen. 

Bella le fusilla du regard, mais elle pouvait sentir les couleurs révélatrices sur ses joues alors qu’elle tentait de feindre l’indifférence. « Ah, franchement ! T’es un vrai marchand de ragots, Emmett Cullen ! » 

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents et remua les sourcils. « Tu mens tellement mal, Bella Cullen, maintenant crache le morceau ! »

Bella regarda Edward qui riait alors qu’Emmett commençait à la poursuivre autour de la cuisine. « Edward – fais quelque chose ! »

« Désolé, Bébé, mais tu vas devoir te démerder toute seule ! »

Bella se retourna pour lancer un regard furieux à son époux. « Vraiment ? Toute seule, hein ? Alors comment veux-tu que je tombe enceinte dans ce cas, gros malin ? »

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, Bella porta les deux mains à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux, consternée.

Emmett s’immobilisa et la fixa avec de grands yeux tandis que Rosalie se fendait d’un sourire en ramassant le plateau pour l’apporter dans la salle de détente.

Emmett promena son regard d’Edward à Bella. « Vraiment ? Vous voulez avoir un bébé ? »

Edward se leva et mit son bras autour de l’épaule de Bella. « Ouais. »

Emmett cligna rapidement des yeux pour dissiper la ruée subite d’humidité dans ceux-ci. « C’est fantastique ! Vous allez être des parents formidables ! » Dit-il en les encerclant tous les deux de ses bras.

« Holà, Popeye ! Nous avons seulement décidé ça aujourd’hui, alors ça pourrait prendre des mois, tu sais ! » Répliqua Bella d’un ton enjoué, mais elle s’étira et embrassa sa joue.

Elle alla rejoindre Rosalie dans la pièce adjacente. Sa belle-sœur était au téléphone. « J’te rappelle. » Elle déposa son téléphone et eut la grâce de rougir légèrement.

Bella plissa les yeux en dévisageant sa belle-sœur. « Seigneur, Rosie, parlais-tu à Alice au téléphone ? »

Rosalie acquiesça en sirotant son café.

Bella secoua la tête. « Cette famille est carrément impossible ! Rien n’est jamais un putain de secret par ici ! » 

Rosalie lui sourit. « Alors vous allez avoir un bébé, B ! Un p’tit fireball 500 ! »

Bella la regarda fixement. « Un quoi ? »

Rosalie ricana. « C’est ainsi qu’Emmett surnommait parfois Edward quand ils étaient petits, ‘fireball 500’, n’est-ce pas un… »

Bella la foudroya du regard puis se retourna et adressa le même regard hostile à Emmett alors qu’il entrait dans la pièce avec Edward.

« Emmett McCarty Cullen, si jamais tu donnes à nos enfants des surnoms dérogatoires en raison de leurs cheveux, taches de rousseur, manies ou n’importe quoi, je jure devant Dieu que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras ! » Cracha-t-elle à son intention.

Edward resta bouche bée en dévisageant Bella avant de bondir vers elle et de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille, l’attirant de côté. « Hey, hey, calme-toi, petite bagarreuse ! » Il baissa la tête et vit des larmes de colère dans les yeux de Bella. Il plissa le front, confus. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et haussa les épaules. « Rosie m’a dit qu’il avait l’habitude de se moquer de toi et j’ai eu des visions de notre enfant qui se faisait tyranniser, et j’ai juste pété les plombs, je suppose, » répondit-elle tranquillement tout en continuant de fixer Emmett qui la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

Edward mit un doigt sous le menton de Bella et tourna son visage vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Prends de grandes respirations, Bébé. Bon, premièrement tu sais qu’Emmett est un gros nounours sentimental, et que s’il voyait qui que ce soit faire du mal à un gamin, il le tuerait, et tout particulièrement si ce gamin était un Cullen. Deuxièmement, Rosie ne t’a pas dit que de mon côté j’appelais Emmett ‘le Bonhomme Michelin’ parce qu’il était un peu rondouillard, et ça le rendait fou ! Tout baigne, Bébé, je te le promets. »

Bella inspira profondément. « D’accord, mais j’avais besoin de le dire, c’est tout. J’étais petite et silencieuse à l’école, et on se moquait de moi sans merci, et personne ne va faire ça à nos enfants ! »

Edward frotta gentiment son dos en la guidant vers un canapé et il s’assit à côté d’elle.

Emmett leur tendit chacun une tasse de café avant de s’asseoir aux côtés de sa femme. Il avait l’air déconcerté et un peu blessé par l’emportement passager de Bella.

« Bébé B, je ne me moquerais jamais de votre môme ! Penses-tu vraiment que je ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix triste.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, je suis désolée, Em, c’est juste que les taquineries et l’intimidation me rappellent de très mauvais souvenirs, et je sais que j’ai réagi de manière excessive. »

« Si j’avais été dans les parages, personne n’aurait osé s’en prendre à toi, B ! » Répliqua mélancoliquement Emmett.

Bella lui sourit. « Je sais, mais tu es là maintenant, alors tout est parfait. »

Une habitude qui avait changé était que désormais Emmett et Rosalie ne veillaient plus jusqu’à tard dans la soirée, et lorsqu’ils se mirent à bâiller peu de temps après, Bella et Edward les aidèrent à emballer leurs affaires et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit en riant de façon désabusée.

 

À suivre…


	138. Chapitre 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward et Bella doivent régler leurs problèmes de communication avant d'aller à Cullen Crest pour célébrer Thanksgiving en famille.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 138

 

Bella se retourna pour commencer à mettre de l’ordre dans la cuisine, mais Edward la stoppa. « Laisse ça. Sarah s’en occupera demain matin. »

Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que Bella allait argumenter, mais elle se retint, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation.

Une fois à l’étage, dans leur chambre, Bella regarda Edward remplir leur énorme baignoire et ajouter des huiles parfumées dans l’eau chaude. Elle retira ses vêtements et s’enveloppa dans le kimono bleu clair en soie qui tombait à mi-cuisse qu’Edward lui avait acheté, avant de ramener ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête. 

Edward l’interpela depuis la salle de bain. « Bella, peux-tu venir ici s’il te plaît ? »

Elle alla le rejoindre et s’arrêta net. Il avait tiré la chaise en cuir couleur crème qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce jusqu’au milieu du plancher carrelé et s’y était installé, vêtu seulement de son jean. Sa chemise et ses chaussures traînaient négligemment par terre. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages et sexy en diable, et l’ombre d’une barbe naissante montrait qu’il s’était abstenu de se raser ce matin-là. À le voir ainsi, on ne pouvait pas douter une seconde de son statut de Dom. 

Il avait placé un coussin à ses pieds. Bella ne dit pas un mot en attendant ses instructions.

« Retire ton kimono et viens t’agenouiller devant moi. »

Bella laissa glisser le peignoir de ses épaules et s’agenouilla sur le coussin. Elle posa automatiquement ses mains sur ses genoux, redressa sa colonne vertébrale, et baissa la tête en écartant les jambes à largeur d’épaules.

Les narines d’Edward se dilatèrent en contemplant sa soumise. C’était l’heure de la confession. Au début, il avait été réticent à mettre ce rituel en pratique. Il avait toujours trouvé ça vieux jeu et avait présumé que le fait d’écrire dans son journal tous les soirs suffirait à Bella, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait besoin d’une rétroaction et d’une punition immédiates. Elle était incapable de se détendre et d’attendre impatiemment leurs weekends de jeux si elle sentait que ses ‘transgressions’ pendaient au-dessus de sa tête comme l’épée de Damoclès. Edward pouvait voir à quel point Bella s’était améliorée dans son rôle de soumise alors que la routine de la confession était devenue une partie de leur vie quotidienne. La vue de Bella à genoux devant lui, en état de totale soumission, ne cessait jamais de l’émouvoir ou de l’exciter, et il sentit l’évidence de ce fait alors qu’il regardait ses seins bouger avec chacune de ses respirations.

« Isabella, regarde-moi. » Il attendit que ses yeux bruns veloutés rencontrent les siens. « Je veux voir tes yeux ce soir. Je veux une transparence complète de ta part pendant que nous parlons, compris ? Tu dois considérer ceci comme une zone libre, mais tout en ayant la liberté d’être complètement honnête et ouverte avec moi, je m’attends à ton respect, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Bon, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? » Demanda-t-il. Il refusait d’utiliser le mot ‘confesser’. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’être un curé ! 

« Oui, Maître. »

« Vas-y, alors. De quoi s’agit-il ? »

Bella lécha sa lèvre inférieure ; il allait être tellement furax ! Merde !

« Maître, il y a un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps maintenant, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. C’est-à-dire, je comprenais, mais je le repoussais. Vous voyez, quand Joshua est né, j’ai comme senti quelque chose tirailler à l’intérieur de moi. Quelque chose qui faisait presque mal ! J’ai juste pensé que c’était le fait de voir Rosalie avoir un bébé, vous savez, mais la sensation s’est amplifiée, et puis je l’ai franchement oubliée pendant que nous étions à San Diego, et vous vous rappelez quand je suis allée demander la pilule, à notre retour ? »

Bella pouvait s’entendre bafouiller comme une idiote, mais elle ne pouvait pas stopper le barrage de mots qui déboulait de sa bouche.

« Je me rappelle. »

« D’accord, eh bien j’aurais dû dire quelque chose, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots ! Je veux dire, nous avons seulement discuté sommairement d’avoir des enfants, et avant de vous rencontrer, je ne voulais même pas en avoir ! Et puis je suis allée déjeuner avec Alice, samedi pendant que vous jouiez au golf. Elle m’a montré la chambre de bébé et m’a demandé ce qui n’allait pas, et c’est juste sorti ! Je suis désolée, Maître, je n’avais pas l’intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler avec vous parce que… » Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes et elle baissa la tête.

Edward ignora le tiraillement dans son cœur et raffermit sa résolution. « Regarde-moi, Isabella ! Cesse de pleurer et dis-moi pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me parler, mais que tu pouvais aller parler au téléphone à ton amie à mon insu ! »

Sa voix glaciale démentait la douleur dissimulée dans ses mots, mais Bella l’entendit et haleta bruyamment.

« Tu m’as entendue ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ed… Maître, je suis tellement navrée ! Je… » Commença-t-elle, mais Edward secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas entendre une autre promesse vide ou une autre excuse tiédasse de ta part, Isabella ! Je suis la première personne à qui tu devrais te confier ! Comment te sentirais-tu si je commençais à t’exclure ; si je me mettais à murmurer au téléphone et à regarder dans le vide sans te dire ce qui me passait par la tête ? Dis-moi, comment te sentirais-tu ? »

Bella tressaillit sous la colère d’Edward.

En l’écoutant parler, elle commença à mieux se rendre compte de ce qu’elle avait fait. Après tous les mois passés à s’appuyer l’un sur l’autre, à se soutenir mutuellement, elle l’avait rejeté. Au lieu de le traiter comme s’il était son meilleur ami, elle avait couru vers Alice. Que cela fût intentionnel ou non, elle lui avait manqué de respect, et n’avait montré aucune considération vis-à-vis ses sentiments ou son opinion.

Elle voulait fuir et se cacher tellement elle avait honte. Elle leva une main, seulement pour la baisser aussi vite. Ses yeux imploraient sa compréhension et son pardon, mais Edward demeura stoïque et ne bougea pas de sa place en attendant une réponse.

Il attendit pendant qu’elle se débattait pour trouver des mots qui ne sembleraient pas banals ou blasés. Au bout de cinq minutes, comme Bella n’avait toujours pas soufflé un seul mot, Edward se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce.

Elle s’empressa de le suivre. « Edward ! »

Il s’arrêta subitement et se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle faillit entrer en collision avec lui.

Ses yeux étaient durs et froids, et sa voix l’était tout autant.

« Tant que tu n’auras pas répondu à ma question, je ne suis pas intéressé à parler ou à entendre davantage de tes ‘fautes’, Isabella. Tu n’as pas ton collier de soumise, aussi vais-je dormir dans l’une des chambres d’invités cette nuit. Peut-être qu’une nuit séparée de moi te donnera une certaine perspective sur ce que je ressens actuellement, et ça m’aidera à me calmer. Tu n’es pas la seule personne avec des sentiments dans cette relation, Bella. Je fais tout mon possible pour être ouvert et honnête avec toi, j’essaie de ne pas te laisser en dehors des décisions ou des discussions au sujet de notre vie et de notre avenir, mais tu sembles trouver ça très facile de prendre la fuite et te cacher quand il faut que tu aies une conversation épineuse avec moi, et c’est blessant. Tu me fais implicitement confiance dans la salle de jeux, tu t’empresses de me céder le contrôle total de ton corps et de ton cœur, mais apparemment tu n’es toujours pas capable de me faire confiance en tant que ton époux, et ça me blesse. Bonne nuit, Isabella. » Son visage et sa voix faisaient écho à ses sentiments bafoués. 

Il tourna le dos à Bella et prit un pantalon de pyjama, et sans regarder derrière lui, il sortit du dressing room. 

Bella le suivit et le regarda sortir de la chambre et fermer tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Elle pouvait sentir son visage brûler de honte. 

Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait cette fois-ci ? Bordel !

Elle esquissa un pas pour aller le rejoindre, mais s’arrêta. Ce qui venait de se passer était entièrement sa faute, et il avait tous les droits d’être fâché contre elle. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et remit la chaise à sa place, avec le coussin dessus.

Elle regarda fixement la baignoire. Edward avait fait couler un bain afin qu’ils puissent se détendre et parler après sa punition, mais elle avait ruiné ce moment-là aussi ! 

Les voix de son passé commencèrent à se moquer d’elle et à crier après elle, lui disant qu’elle n’était pas assez bonne pour Edward, qu’il était en train de se lasser d’elle, qu’elle était trop de ‘travail’ et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de tout ce drame dans sa vie. Les voix n’arrêtaient pas de la harceler, ce qui fit couler ses larmes encore plus vite, la rendant encore plus pitoyable.

Lorsqu’elle commença à trembler dans l’eau devenue froide, Bella finit par se secouer et sortir de la baignoire. Edward avait allumé le chauffage du porte-serviettes, et ce petit geste la fit pleurer à nouveau.

Elle se sécha et se brossa les dents sans se regarder dans le miroir. Elle pouvait sentir que ses yeux étaient bouffis et que son visage était marbré de taches rouges, aussi éclaboussa-t-elle sa figure d’eau froide pour essayer de réduire l’ampleur des dégâts causés par ses larmes. 

Elle enjamba son kimono et ramassa le tee-shirt qu’Edward avait laissé traîner par terre. Son odeur s’infiltra dans son nez alors qu’elle tenait le vêtement et enfouissait son visage dans le coton moelleux.

Bella enfila le tee-shirt, sortit de la salle de bain, et éteignit les lumières. Elle resta plantée devant le grand lit.

Le grand lit vide. 

Elle sentit ses yeux commencer à brûler.

Putain, Bella, grandis un peu ! Tu ne peux pas pleurer à propos de ça ! C’est fait ! Tu mérites de dormir seule – comme on fait son lit, on se couche ! Tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

Que puis-je faire ou dire pour me racheter ? Comment vais-je arranger ça ?

Bella réalisa que les mots n’allaient rien résoudre, ni guérir le cœur meurtri d’Edward. Elle ravala ses larmes. Comment les sept prochains jours à la maison de ses beaux-parents allaient-ils se dérouler dans l’état actuel des choses ? 

Elle sentit la chair de poule sur ses bras et ses jambes et soupira, se déplaçant sur le côté du lit. Il semblait si grand et si vide.

Après s’être tournée et retournée pendant une demi-heure, Bella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle l’ouvrit et jeta un coup d’œil dans le couloir. Il était sombre et silencieux. Se demandant dans quelle chambre Edward dormait, elle marcha jusqu’au bout du corridor. Chaque porte était fermée. Elle mordit sa lèvre. Peut-être qu’il ne dormait pas, et si elle déambulait autour comme une débauchée, elle ne ferait que l’irriter davantage.

Elle soupira et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se sentit un peu mieux après avoir allumé les lumières dans la cuisine, et elle commença à nettoyer les assiettes du dîner et à trancher le reste du gigot d’agneau pour le mettre dans un récipient et l’utiliser dans des sandwiches le lendemain.

Une fois que la cuisine et la salle de détente furent de nouveau reluisantes de propreté, Bella prépara du café frais et sortit ses livres de recettes.

Elle avait dit à Emmett qu’elle ferait des tartes et des biscuits ainsi que deux ou trois gâteaux. Elle avait eu l’intention de cuisiner à Cullen Crest, mais puisqu’elle n’arrivait pas à dormir seule, elle décida de cuisiner et préparer les différents desserts tout de suite.

ooo

Edward se retourna encore une fois et tapa son oreiller. Il soupira et s’affala sur son dos, lançant un bras sur ses yeux. Il regarda l’horloge sur sa table de chevet.

Bon sang de merde ! Il ne serait rien d’autre qu’un poids mort au matin ! Ha ha ! Quelle putain de blague, l’aube était déjà presque là ! 4 heures du matin, et il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit ! CONNERIE DE BORDEL !

Edward était sorti de la chambre des maîtres et s’était rendu dans la chambre d’invités la plus éloignée de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas entendre Bella vadrouiller dans leur chambre. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre pleurer non plus, parce qu’il savait que si elle pleurait, cela ébranlerait sa résolution, et il fallait qu’ils en finissent avec cette merde une fois pour toutes !

Oui, il était furieux contre elle, mais plus important, il avait mal. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit king-size et laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux, fixant le tapis sans le voir. Bella n’était pas la seule à éprouver des choses, et parfois elle semblait oublier qu’il était là ! 

Il savait que Bella avait l’instinct de s’enfuir, aussi loin et aussi vite que possible, et si elle ne pouvait pas le faire physiquement, alors elle se sauvait et se cachait émotionnellement. C’est pourquoi elle avait parlé à Alice ; pas parce qu’elle faisait davantage confiance à sa belle-sœur, mais parce que celle-ci l’avait de toute évidence acculée et contrainte à lui dire ce qui se passait.

Edward secoua la tête ; il avait tellement envie d’une clope ! Son médecin lui avait dit que fumer n’était évidemment pas une option pendant que sa blessure guérissait, mais il s’en foutait !

Il frotta sa poitrine à l’endroit où il ressentait de la douleur. Ce n’était pas une douleur physique. C’était ce qu’il ressentait lorsque Bella était loin de lui, ou lorsque les choses étaient tendues entre eux. Il avait l’impression d’avoir un trou dans sa poitrine.

« Putain ! » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en retombant sur le matelas, pinçant l’arête de son nez.

Il avait besoin de dormir, mais il savait que le bienfait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil lui serait refusé sans le corps souple et chaud de Bella blotti contre lui. 

Comment est-il possible de si bien connaître une personne, de connaître son corps mieux qu’elle-même, et de quand même se sentir si éloigné d’elle parfois ?

Edward était fatigué d’essayer de se forcer à dormir ; ça faisait plus de cinq heures qu’il essayait, en vain. Il réprima un juron et se leva. Il n’alluma pas la lumière en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Qu’est-ce que ?! » Marmonna-t-il en voyant les lumières allumées au rez-de-chaussée. Il savait qu’il avait tout éteint la veille avant de se retirer dans sa chambre avec Bella.

Il secoua la tête. Bella avait dû se relever à un certain moment. Alors qu’il traversait le hall d’entrée, il devint conscient des délicieux arômes provenant de la cuisine. Au lieu de se rendre à son bureau, il fit demi-tour, traversa la salle à manger, et entra dans la pièce qui embaumait les odeurs de pâtisserie.

« Putain, je rêve… »

Le comptoir de la cuisine était chargé de boîtes. Chaque carton était soigneusement étiqueté, et tandis qu’il en ouvrait un, puis un autre, il commença à saliver, et son estomac se mit à gargouiller en signe de protestation. 

Tartelettes au sucre, biscuits aux doubles brisures de chocolat, macarons, biscuits sablés au beurre et au yogourt, shortcakes aux fraises, tartes aux framboises et aux cerises, shortbreads au citron ; il y avait des douzaines de biscuits et d’entremets. Bella avait même fait des tartes à la citrouille en format individuel pour Thanksgiving, et Edward aperçut un gâteau éponge victorien et un gâteau au chocolat, trônant sur le comptoir, en attente d’être glacés.

Il tâta les gâteaux et fut étonné de constater qu’ils étaient encore chauds. Le reste de la cuisine était parfaitement propre et sentait les pâtisseries et le nettoyant parfumé au citron. 

Il fronça les sourcils et réalisa que Bella devait juste venir de monter se coucher. Elle était censée avoir sept heures de sommeil chaque nuit, et à moins qu’ils ne quittent la maison en après-midi, elle allait enfreindre une de ses règles.

Il vit qu’il y avait du café frais dans le percolateur et s’en versa une grande tasse en y ajoutant un peu de lait. Il avait besoin d’un remontant.

Il regarda le ciel noir par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir des zébrures de rose briser l’obscurité alors que la nuit cédait lentement la place au jour. 

Se souciait-il encore des règles que Bella devait suivre ? Il n’en était pas sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas être une soumise si elle hésitait à partager avec lui ses inquiétudes ou des informations qui pouvaient changer le cours de leurs vies, même en tant que son époux et son amoureux !

Comment pouvait-il être son Dom quand il ne pouvait même pas répondre à ses besoins fondamentaux ? Était-il temps d’en rester là et d’accepter que leur mode de vie BDSM ne fonctionnait pas ?

Edward soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il n’était pas plus près d’obtenir une réponse qu’il ne l’avait été avant.

Il sentit un poids s’installer sur ses épaules alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la salle de détente, mais une fois parvenu à l’entrée de celle-ci, il s’arrêta net.

ooo

Bella avait travaillé comme un diable dans la cuisine. Elle avait abaissé de la pâte, préparé des mélanges à gâteaux, et fait fondre du chocolat. Plusieurs variétés de baies avaient été légèrement cuites, leurs jus réduits à un nectar clair et sucré, pendant que les biscuits doraient dans les fours. 

Jamais n’avait-elle été aussi reconnaissante que la cuisine d’Edward soit dotée d’une cuisinière avec quatre fours et huit brûleurs sur sa surface de cuisson. Juste avant 5h du matin, elle avait sorti le dernier gâteau du dernier four. Les différents bols, casseroles et assiettes avaient été rincés et placés dans le lave-vaisselle. Les comptoirs avaient été nettoyés, et l’abondance de friandises avait été emballée et stockée dans des contenants prêts à emporter.

Elle passa un bras sur son front pour l’essuyer, se demandant si elle devait même aller à Cullen Crest pour Thanksgiving. Si elle avait pu se faufiler par la porte et aller chez son père, elle l’aurait fait. Elle était tellement tentée de se réfugier chez Charlie. Cependant, plusieurs choses l’en empêchaient.

Si Edward lui faisait ce coup là, elle trouverait ça très difficile de lui pardonner.

Si elle se préparait à être une mère, elle ne pouvait pas agir comme une enfant et se cacher derrière son ‘papa’ – elle devait affronter Edward.

Elle devait lui prouver qu’elle avait confiance en lui, et en lui seul, mais elle ne savait pas comment réparer la situation merdique qu’elle avait créée. Edward avait raison ; dire qu’elle était désolée n’allait pas suffire. Il fallait qu’elle regagne sa confiance d’une manière ou d’une autre, et qu’elle le convainque qu’elle était navrée et disposée à changer. 

Au moment où elle terminait sa besogne dans la cuisine, elle décida de prendre quelques instants pour s’asseoir et se délasser avant de retourner à l’étage pour mettre un short et un top d’exercice et aller se défouler dans le gymnase afin de se débarrasser de son trop plein d’énergie. 

Elle décida d’aller boire une tasse de thé dans la salle de détente.

Elle fermerait les yeux seulement quelques minutes ; elle ne se sentait pas si seule dans cette pièce…

Edward aperçut Bella recroquevillée dans le coin d’un sofa. Il se dirigea vers elle et resta là, à la contempler. Ses cheveux étaient une masse de boucles et de vagues. Il sourit en dépit de son humeur chagrine. Elle avait de la farine sur la joue et sur le front, saupoudrée là quand elle avait essuyé son visage avec son bras. Il pouvait voir des traces de farine sur un de ses pieds. Elle avait sans doute renversé quelques ingrédients sur le sol en cuisinant.

Il soupira et s’installa dans le grand fauteuil, sirotant son café en la regardant dormir.

Il savait qu’il dramatisait un tantinet à propos de son statut de Dom. Il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ce style de vie. Être un Dom était une partie intégrale de qui il était, tout comme Bella était une soumise et le serait toujours. Jamais personne n’avait dit que ce serait facile. Parfois les lignes se brouillaient, s’engrenaient et se mélangeaient, et peut-être qu’ils avaient besoin d’arrêter de jouer pendant un certain temps.

Peut-être qu’ils devaient juste se concentrer sur leur mariage avant de retourner dans la salle de jeux.

Edward se demanda si c’était une bonne idée que Bella porte son collier de soumission tout le temps. Garrett avait mis sa décision en doute quand Edward lui en avait parlé. Peut-être que Garrett avait raison et qu’ils avaient besoin de mettre ces deux aspects de leur vie dans deux espaces temporels complètement séparés.

Il acquiesça intérieurement. Il fallait qu’il parle à Garrett de toute urgence. Même si Garrett et Kate étaient attendus eux aussi à Cullen Crest, ils arriveraient seulement le jour suivant, et Edward ne pouvait pas attendre. Il avait besoin de régler ce problème tout de suite.

Il se leva et ramassa l’une des couvertures en laine d’agneau que Bella gardait dans un panier dans le coin de la pièce pour les soirées plus fraîches, et l’étala autour d’elle. Bella se nicha dans le tissu moelleux et Edward ne put s’empêcher de doucement prendre sa joue en coupe.

Il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler pendant une seconde alors qu’un petit ‘v’ se formait sur son front. Il caressa gentiment sa lèvre avec son pouce. « Sssh, tout va bien aller, Bébé. Dors maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

« … Tellement désolée, Edward. »

« Ça va, Bébé, tu peux dormir. »

« Ok… Hmm… Je t’aime. »

Edward sourit à nouveau en regardant Bella coller son nez contre la couverture, exactement comme elle le faisait parfois dans son cou, alors qu’elle s’installait plus confortablement et que sa respiration devenait plus profonde et plus régulière.

Il se dirigea vers le mur de fenêtres et appuya sur un bouton, regardant les stores baisser et la pièce plonger dans l’obscurité.

Il ramassa leurs tasses et les ramena à la cuisine avant de remonter à l’étage pour prendre sa douche. Il allait renoncer à son workout pour essayer d’avoir un moment avec Garrett avant de partir.

Il se glissa dans un jean noir et enfila un tee-shirt blanc par-dessus lequel il mit sa chemise à carreaux noirs et bleus préférée. Bella passait son temps à la lui emprunter. Il mit ses chaussettes et ses baskets et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. 

Après avoir mangé une poignée de biscuits au beurre que Bella avait stockés dans leur garde-manger, il alla dans son bureau et appela Garrett.

« Edward, si t’es pas en train de crever, ce sera bientôt le cas ! » Grogna Garrett en répondant au téléphone.

Edward entendit un chuchotement frénétique en arrière-plan et réalisa qu’il avait probablement interrompu quelque chose d’autre que le sommeil du couple.

« Désolé pour l’interruption matinale, G, mais il faut que je te voie, » déclara Edward sans préambule.

« Veux-tu venir ici maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher… »

« Edward, arrête de faire l’idiot ! Viens ici maintenant ! » Lança Garrett comme s’il s’adressait à un môme.

« Merci, vieux. Je serai là dans dix minutes. »

« Brosse tes dents et arrive dans vingt minutes, » répliqua Garrett en grognant. 

Edward entendit un fou rire juste au moment où la communication était coupée.

Il s’empressa de vérifier ses courriels et en envoya lui-même quelques-uns avant d’écrire une note à Bella et de la mettre sur la table devant le canapé où elle était endormie. Il mit une fleur qu’il avait prise dans un des vases de la cuisine sur l’enveloppe de la note et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella avant de quitter les lieux sans faire de bruit. Il croisa Sarah et Reggie dans l’allée, qui se préparaient à faire leur promenade matinale.

« Bonjour Edward ! Tu t’es levé tôt ce matin ; il est à peine 6h30 ! »

Edward fit la grimace ; pas étonnant que Garrett ait voulu lui faire la peau. « Euh, ouais, j’ai une réunion matinale avec Garrett. »

Sarah hocha la tête, mais Edward pouvait voir son regard scrutateur détailler ses traits fatigués, et il se hâta de dire quelque chose avant qu’elle puisse le questionner.

« Euh, écoute Sarah, il faut que j’y aille, mais pourrais-tu s’il te plaît laisser Bella dormir ce matin ? Elle s’est endormie dans la salle de détente et je n’ai pas voulu la déranger. Elle a cuisiné comme une malade hier soir et, eh bien tu verras, je pense qu’elle a fait plus de deux cents biscuits, tartes et gâteaux. »

Sarah pinça les lèvres. « D’accord, je vais commencer en haut et changer les draps. »

Edward approuva en faisant un signe de la main et se dirigea vers son SUV au pas de course.

« Hé, Sarah ? »

« Oui, Edward ? »

« Je lui ai laissé une note. Peux-tu t’assurer qu’elle la voie ? Elle est sur la table basse dans la salle de détente ! »

Sarah opina et ils agitèrent de nouveau la main tandis qu’Edward passait le portail à toute vitesse.

« Il y a de l’eau dans le gaz… » Commenta-t-elle sombrement en s’adressant à son mari.

Reggie marmonna pour lui-même plus que pour sa femme. Ça devait bien faire vingt ans qu’elle avait cessé de l’écouter. « Ah, Sarah-Marguerite, laisse-les tranquilles ! Que je ne te voie pas interférer dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, ils vont régler ça entre eux. Tu ne ferais qu’empirer la situation ! »

Sarah haleta en dévisageant son mari, et ramena son bras hors de sa portée. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Reginald ? Edward et Bella pourraient très bien avoir besoin de ma sagesse, et qui irait contester ça ? »

Reggie renifla en regardant sa voluptueuse épouse se précipiter dans l’allée.

« Sagesse mon cul ! T’aurais juste l’air d’une fouineuse ! » Marmonna-t-il en allongeant sa foulée pour rattraper Sarah qui agitait les bras dans une singulière imitation d’une locomotive à vapeur.

ooo

Edward s’arrêta dans l’allée des Roman juste au moment où Garrett et Kate traversaient la pelouse de leur résidence, leurs chiens courant et jouant entre eux.

Ils accoururent vers Edward et s’affaissèrent docilement, la langue pendante et la queue frétillante. Garrett leur donna le signal et ils accueillirent Edward avec affection. Il gratta leurs têtes et caressa chacun d’eux jusqu’à ce que Kate et Garrett les eussent rejoints. 

Kate fixa Edward avec insistance pendant un moment avant de le saluer avec une étreinte et une bise sur sa joue rugueuse.

« Tu as besoin de dormir un peu et de te laver avant de te présenter devant ta mère, » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Ouais, eh bien, j’ai la mine que j’ai, et il faudra faire avec. »

Garrett secoua la tête et lança un signal aux chiens. « Entre, espèce de grognon, et tu pourras me dire quelle mouche t’a piqué ce matin. »

Kate s’excusa pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Garrett laissait les chiens dans le jardin avant de conduire Edward dans le salon.

Il indiqua l’un des canapés à Edward avant de s’asseoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux se promenèrent autour de la pièce normalement apaisante, puis il regarda Garrett et soupira. « Bella ne me fait pas confiance, et nos lignes se sont toutes embrouillées une fois de plus ! »

Garrett fronça les sourcils. « Te faire confiance où ? Dans la salle de jeux ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, mec, si seulement c’était aussi simple – elle ne me fait pas confiance en tant que son mari ! Son amoureux ! Elle m’a promis il y a des mois qu’il n’y aurait plus de secrets entre nous, qu’elle viendrait me parler ! » Il frappa sa poitrine dans un geste éloquent. « Mais elle ne le fait pas. Il y a un truc qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà, et ‘apparemment’, » Edward fit le signe entre guillemets avec ses doigts en l’air, « c’est juste ‘sorti’ pendant qu’elle déjeunait avec Alice au cours du weekend, et hier elle a été forcée de me le dire parce qu’elle avait un rendez-vous ! Elle a dit qu’elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle ressentait, mais il se trouve que je l’ai entendue parler à Alice au téléphone, et elle n’avait pas du tout l’air confuse au sujet de ce qu’elle ressentait ! »

Edward glissa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les tira nerveusement.

Garrett opina. « Maintenant parle-moi des lignes embrouillées. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas d’une soumise à plein temps, et Bella ne pourrait jamais l’être. Parfois elle a de la difficulté à être une soumise le temps d’un weekend. Mais avec cette satanée confession tous les soirs, elle passe en mode soumise et moi en mode Dom, et puis on revient tout de suite à Bella et Edward, et c’est juste trop désorientant ! Si on ne peut pas communiquer dans notre mariage, comment diable peut-on communiquer dans la salle de jeux ? »

Garrett arqua un sourcil. « Comment communiquez-vous dans la salle de jeux ? »

Edward semblait légèrement vaincu en répondant. « Très bien, mais il faut dire qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’être volubile. Je commande et elle obéit. Elle est honnête avec moi là-bas parce que c’est ce que je lui ordonne et j’aime ça, mais je veux aussi qu’elle communique avec moi en dehors de la salle de jeux ou des heures de jeux. Je veux connaître ses pensées et ses sentiments, mais je ne peux pas simplement lui ordonner de me les dire ! Elle est ma femme, bon sang de merde ! Elle devrait avoir envie de me raconter des choses ! Ou suis-je donc un tel salaud qu’elle ne peut pas se résoudre à se confier à moi ? »

Alors que Garrett était sur le point de lui répondre, il remarqua Kate qui se tenait dans la porte, et lui fit signe de parler.

Kate avança tranquillement dans la pièce. « J’ai fait le petit déjeuner, Maître. »

Edward et Garrett se levèrent. « Allez, viens prendre une bouchée avant de tomber par terre d’épuisement et d’inanition ! » Lança Garrett.

Kate regarda son mari alors qu’il effleurait son bras avec sa main. « Je veux que tu t’exprimes librement à la table ce matin, Chochotte. »

Kate acquiesça. « Oui, Maître. »

Garrett prit sa place à la tête de la table et Edward s’assit à sa gauche tandis que Kate servait d’abord son époux, puis leur ami.

Edward sourit de contentement en voyant l’assiette d’œufs pochés servis sur de savoureux muffins et accompagnés d’une généreuse portion de bacon que Kate déposa devant lui. Une pile de toasts au blé entier fut placée au centre de la table, et de grands verres de jus d’orange fraîchement pressé et du café chaud vinrent compléter le petit déjeuner. 

Kate resta debout sur un côté de la table jusqu’à ce que Garrett fasse un geste de la main pour lui signaler de s’asseoir, et elle s’installa en face d’Edward, commençant à manger dans l’assiette que Garrett lui avait préparée à partir de sa propre assiette.

Edward les regarda avec une expression perplexe jusqu’à ce que Garrett le surprenne en train d’observer l’échange et lui explique ce qu’il en était.

« Kate et moi avons décidé de changer certains aspects de nos contrats. L’une des choses que nous avons changées, c’est que c’est moi qui décide ce qu’elle mange, et quand. Je pense que ça fonctionne jusqu’à présent, n’est-ce pas, Chochotte ? »

Kate lui sourit. « Oui, Maître. »

Garrett se tourna vers elle. « Kate, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce que Maître Edward vient de dire ? »

Kate parut légèrement mal à l’aise, et Garrett rétrécit les yeux. « Je m’attends à une réponse de ta part. »

Elle déposa sa fourchette et regarda Edward. « Bella n’a rien dit à personne, Maître Edward, mais ça fait un bon moment que j’ai mes soupçons. »

« Quel genre de soupçons, Chochotte, et pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? » S’enquit Garrett avec une pointe de dureté dans son ton.

Edward savait que Garrett était un maître juste quoique sévère, et qu’il ne tolérait aucune infraction à ses stipulations et règlements.

Kate déglutit péniblement mais ne cilla pas en regardant son Maître. « Eh bien, Maître, je soupçonne que Bella puisse se sentir, euh… rêveuse depuis que Rosalie a donné naissance à Joshua. Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j’avance, et Bella n’en a jamais parlé. Je ne pense honnêtement pas qu’elle était consciente de ce qui la tracassait jusqu’à récemment. Mais ce ne sont que des conjectures, Maître. »

Garrett fixa son épouse pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu’à ce qu’elle baisse les yeux sur la table. Edward voulait dire quelque chose pour défendre Kate, mais il savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas intervenir. Garrett pouvait très bien prendre le fouet contre ses mentorés ! 

Après un moment tendu, Garrett fit un petit signe à Kate et elle recommença à manger.

Il se tourna vers Edward. « Est-ce que ça a du sens selon toi ? » 

Edward hocha la tête et prit une longue gorgée de son jus d’orange. « Oui, en fait, mais je me vois dans l’obligation d’ajouter que ce n’est pas une excuse. Quand je l’ai entendue parler au téléphone avec Alice, elle disait que peut-être que je ne voulais pas ‘ça’, et peut-être qu’elle devait juste laisser les choses comme ça, et… » 

Kate l’interrompit. « Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi écoutiez-vous cette conversation privée en premier lieu ? C’était très irrespectueux de votre part… »

Garrett haussa brusquement les sourcils. « Kathryn ! » Aboya-t-il d’un ton réprobateur.

Kate secoua la tête doucement, mais fermement. « Maître, je suis désolée, mais vous avez dit que je pouvais parler librement, et je trouvais juste que c’était une chose très irrespectueuse à faire de la part de Maître Edward. »

Garrett lança un regard noir à sa femme. « Kathryn, de toute évidence tu as terminé de manger puisque tu t’entêtes tellement à être exceptionnellement impolie envers notre ami, alors tu peux quitter la table, et tes privilèges de conversation viennent d’être révoqués, et nous allons nous occuper de ça plus tard. Tu ne parleras pas à moins que je ne te le dise, est-ce clair ? »

Kate voulait hurler de frustration. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi vite en voyant Garrett relever un sourcil à son intention. « Je vais te bâillonner si je dois le faire, Kathryn. Maintenant sors de table ! »

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Kate alors qu’elle se levait tranquillement et commençait à empiler la vaisselle. Lorsqu’elle passa à côté d’Edward, il parla pour la première fois.

« Garrett, puis-je répondre à la question de Kate ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas irriter Garrett davantage.

Garrett acquiesça. « D’accord. Kate, tu peux rester et écouter ce qu’Edward a à dire. »

Edward se retourna pour regarder Kate. « Je n’écoutais pas délibérément la conversation entre Bella et Alice. Bella se comportait étrangement hier matin quand nous avons fait l’amour. Après nous avons pris une douche, et comme je ne la trouvais pas dans le dressing, je suis allé à sa recherche. Elle parlait au téléphone avec Alice dans sa chambre, et la porte était ouverte. Je ne me suis pas montré, mais je voulais voir si elle viendrait à moi. Elle a fini par venir me trouver. Je suis blessé parce qu’elle aurait dû me le dire quand elle a commencé à ressentir ces choses, même si elle ne les comprenait pas elle-même. Elle aurait dû venir à moi, Kate. Je suis son mari, » déclara-t-il posément, et Kate et Garrett purent tous les deux constater qu’il était sincère.

Kate jeta un regard à Garrett. Il était sur le point de secouer la tête lorsque son téléphone retentit. Il regarda intensément Edward et Kate en se levant, et lança ses mains en l’air. « Continuez ! » Dit-il en s’éloignant pour répondre à son téléphone.

Kate posa sa main sur le bras d’Edward. « Je sais qu’elle aurait dû venir à vous, mais vous devez essayer de vous mettre à sa place, Maître Edward. Bella n’a pas l’habitude d’être en contact avec ses émotions. Oui, elle s’en tire mille fois mieux qu’avant, mais il lui arrive encore de gaffer à l’occasion. Son instinct est de cacher les émotions, les sentiments ou les événements qui ne correspondent pas à son petit monde. Bella décide ce qu’elle ressentira ou ne ressentira pas, fera ou ne fera pas, vivra ou ne vivra pas, et si quelque chose ne tombe pas dans l’une de ces boîtes, alors elle se contente de le repousser et de prétendre que ça n’existe pas. » L’expression de Kate s’adoucit. « Nous les femmes, nous avons parfois besoin de régler les choses par nous-mêmes avant de nous confier à nos époux. Bella est venue vous voir, au final, et c’est ça qui est important ici, Maître Edward. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur ça. Elle vous doit des excuses, mais elle est quand même venue à vous. Elle aurait pu être carrément fourbe et vous cacher tout ça. »

« Je n’aurais jamais fait ça, » marmonna amèrement Bella, rompant le silence momentané.

Edward se retourna vivement et vit Bella debout dans la porte. Il faillit se mettre à rire, parce qu’elle n’avait pas meilleure mine que lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés qu’avant, sauf qu’elle les avait remontés en un chignon négligé. Edward pouvait voir qu’elle avait simplement enfilé un jean et des baskets. Elle portait encore son tee-shirt qui avait des traînées de farine dessus, et elle l’avait noué d’un côté à sa taille. Sa peau pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long sur sa nuit agitée. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, mais elle leva une main pour le stopper. « Attends ! J’ai… j’ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, et je pense que c’est une bonne idée que Garrett et Kate l’entendent. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Garrett qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il regarda Edward et Kate. « Allons dans le boudoir. Chochotte, tu vas nous apporter du café et te joindre à nous. »

Kate acquiesça.

Bella mordit sa lèvre en regardant Edward. Garrett secoua la tête en voyant la souffrance et les remords se refléter dans leurs yeux. 

Il n’avait jamais vu deux personnes mieux se convenir l’une à l’autre qu’Edward et Bella. 

« Venez, Edward et Isabella, allons nous mettre à l’aise. »

Bella s’installa dans un fauteuil tandis qu’Edward choisissait encore le canapé.

Personne ne parla avant que Kate n’apparaisse quelques minutes plus tard, portant un grand plateau. Garrett se leva et le lui prit des mains.

Une fois le café servi à tout le monde, Garrett attira Kate à côté de lui. Il regarda Bella et sourit.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, Bella. »

Bella opina et regarda Edward. « J’ai eu tort de parler à Alice avant de t’avoir parlé. Je n’ai pas d’excuse, sauf pour dire que jusqu’à samedi je n’avais même pas osé verbaliser les sentiments embrouillés que j’avais. Tout ce que je savais, c’est que quand j’ai vu Bean pour la première fois, j’ai senti un émoi au creux de l’estomac, et puis ça m’est sorti de l’esprit. Chaque fois que je le tenais dans mes bras, ou si j’osais y penser, je sentais un tiraillement à l’intérieur de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, Edward ! Samedi après le déjeuner, Alice m’a montré la nouvelle chambre de bébé. Bien entendu, elle est décorée avec plein de petites choses toutes mignonnes de poupon et… » Bella inspira profondément. « … Et c’est là qu’Alice a remarqué que je n’étais pas dans mon assiette, et quand elle m’a questionnée, je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas ce qui n’allait pas ! » Bella cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes de frustration qui voulaient jaillir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t’ai tendu un piège ! C’est pourquoi j’étais effrayée ! Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Edward ! Je t’aime et je te fais confiance avec ma vie, mais Renée est un putain de monstre qui a non seulement menti à mon père et à tout le monde, mais qui en plus s’est emparé d’un bébé qui n’était pas le sien juste pour pouvoir prétendre qu’elle en avait un ! Elle a complètement bousillé nos vies, Edward ! Elle n’aimait même pas mon père, et elle ne m’aimait pas non plus, et je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j’étais comme – elle ! » Bella fondit en larmes et couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et Edward bondit de son siège et traversa la pièce en quelques secondes. Il tira Bella du fauteuil et l’installa sur ses genoux à même le sol. 

Alors que leurs corps entraient en contact l’un avec l’autre, Garrett et Kate entendirent tous les deux le soupir de contentement qu’ils poussèrent simultanément. Garrett se pencha vers sa femme. « Des âmes sœurs, » murmura-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

Kate sourit et approuva, ce qui fit glousser Garrett. « Tu peux aussi bien parler, Chochotte. La journée a commencé avec un fiasco, de toute façon, et tu vas exploser si tu ne peux pas parler. Je vais penser à une autre punition pour plus tard, » déclara-t-il avec un soupçon d’espièglerie dans la voix.

Kate mordit sa lèvre et regarda son Maître à travers ses cils. « Comme il plaira à mon Maître, » murmura-t-elle.

Garrett renifla et la dévisagea avec incrédulité. « Ouais, certainement, je vais te montrer exactement ce que j’ai en tête plus tard, Chochotte, et il n’y aura aucun avertissement préalable. »

Kate sentit son corps réagir au commentaire de son mari et reporta rapidement son attention sur le couple qui était toujours installé par terre en face d’eux.

Elle poussa une boîte de mouchoirs vers Edward.

Bella se moucha et essuya son visage pendant qu’Edward lui murmurait des mots doux à l’oreille. Il lui dit combien elle était spéciale, combien elle lui avait manqué, combien il était heureux qu’elle soit là. 

Bella leva la tête et le regarda. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Edward acquiesça en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « Je sais, Bébé. Mais pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Te croire à propos de quoi ? » 

Edward lui répondit d’un ton attristé. « Bella, je t’ai dit que je ne crois pas que tu as tenté de me duper. Je t’ai dit que je veux avoir un bébé avec toi, mais tu continues de dire que tu es désolée, alors tu dois encore penser que je te mens, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Bella secoua vigoureusement la tête. « NON ! Non, je ne pense pas que tu me mens ! J’ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière, Edward, et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me demander ‘et si c’était moi ?’ Si tu avais gardé quelque chose de si important de moi, et que tu étais allé le dire à Emmett ou Garrett, je serais dévastée ! Je me sentirais trahie et insignifiante, et je serais extrêmement blessée ! Et c’est pour ça que je n’arrête pas de m’excuser, parce que je ne sais pas comment tu peux juste me pardonner quand je t’ai fait tellement souffrir ! »

Edward regarda au fond de ses yeux larmoyants. Comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde qu’elle était à l’image de cette salope, Renée ? Toutes les pensées que Bella avait jamais eues se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Il n’y avait pas une once de fourberie en elle.

Il prit ses mains qu’elle avait serrées en poing dans sa chemise et les tint fermement tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. « Te rappelles-tu la fois où j’ai mis une règle en place stipulant que si jamais tu disais du mal de toi-même, j’allais te punir avec cinq fessées pour chaque mot dérogatoire, peu importe l’endroit où cela se produirait ? »

Bella hocha la tête et lécha nerveusement sa lèvre. Où voulait-il en venir avec ça ?

« Te rappelles-tu que j’ai dit que peu importe que tu aies ton collier de soumission ou non, si tu parles en mal de toi-même, même si nous avons de la compagnie, je te donnerai la fessée ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre et se tortilla de malaise. « Je me rappelle, » murmura-t-elle. Ça n’augurait rien de bon…

Edward opina. « Je suis content que tu t’en souviennes, parce que si jamais tu te compares encore une fois à cette foutue démone, je vais te donner la fessée, peu importe que tu portes ou non ton collier, et peu importe que tu sois désolée. Tu recevras dix fessées chaque fois que tu feras ça, et je peux t’assurer, Isabella, que je n’utiliserai PAS ma main ou Monsieur Poipoil ; je vais mouiller ton cul et me servir de mon battoir, est-ce que tu me comprends ? Je ne plaisante pas, Isabella, ce sera la seule occasion où tu ne seras pas en mesure d’utiliser tes mots d’alerte, » poursuivit-il tranquillement et calmement, mais Bella sentit un petit frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne veux même pas t’entendre le faire en blaguant ou en racontant une histoire. Je vais fesser ton postérieur, et ça ne te procurera aucun plaisir ! »

« Oui, Edward, » répondit humblement Bella.

Edward la dévisagea pendant encore un moment, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Gentille fille. »

Garrett s’éclaircit la gorge, et Edward et Bella le regardèrent.

« Eh bien, Edward, tu as réglé ça promptement, mais le problème de communication qui pend au-dessus de ta tête est plus sérieux. Bella, Edward m’a dit qu’il est blessé parce que tu ne sembles pas communiquer éloquemment en dehors de la salle de jeux. Il m’a dit qu’il a l’impression que les lignes entre vos rôles de mari et femme et de Dom et soumise s’embrouillent. Est-ce que tu éprouves la même chose ? »

Bella remua nerveusement et Edward la regarda, mais elle évita son regard, préférant fixer ses mains.

« C’est ma faute, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward commença à l’interrompre, mais Garrett l’arrêta d’un simple regard.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Edward ne faisait que m’aider. Encore ! Il ne faisait que me donner ce que je demandais – encore. J’ai parlé à Kate au sujet de la tension que je ressentais en attendant que le weekend arrive pour en finir avec ma punition, et elle m’a dit que certains Doms permettent à leurs soumises de se ‘confesser’ chaque soir ou chaque matin pour que ça ne traîne pas, et j’ai demandé à Edward d’essayer ça. Il ne voulait pas, mais je l’ai convaincu d’accepter. Quoi qu’il en soit, ça me fait me sentir mieux, mais je sais qu’Edward trouve très peu de plaisir à devoir être un Dom tous les soirs, et les lignes sont devenues floues. Nous ne sommes plus en phase. » Bella mordit sa lèvre. « J’ai été tellement égoïste et égocentrique. Edward me donne tout ce que je veux ou dont j’ai besoin, ou ce que je pense vouloir. Et le rôle principal d’une soumise est de contenter son Maître, et Edward exige si peu en tant que Dom. Il ne fait que me donner tout ce que je veux, et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour lui ; j’ai l’impression que je n’ai rien à lui donner, » conclut-elle avec un haussement d’épaules plein d’autodérision. 

Kate mit une main sur la jambe de Garrett. Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

« Que voulez-vous faire tous les deux ? Voulez-vous continuer à vivre cette vie au petit bonheur, avec des scènes impromptues et quelques séances de jeu le weekend, ou bien voulez-vous tirer le meilleur parti du temps que vous passez en tant que Dom et soumise ? Parce qu’il me semble que vous adoptez de mauvaises habitudes en ce moment, et que l’un de vous, ou tous les deux allez finir par jeter l’éponge un de ces jours ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » S’emporta Edward à la question de son ami, qui se contenta de sourire et de se tourner vers Bella.

« Es-tu en désaccord, Bella ? »

Bella secoua la tête.

Garrett sourit de plus belle. « Eh bien, si vous continuez comme ça et que vous ne commencez pas à définir vos limites, vous allez vous retrouver dans un beau foutoir ! »

Edward se releva du sol et aida Bella à en faire autant, et ils s’assirent sur le canapé. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » S’enquit-il d’un ton renfrogné.

Garrett secoua la tête. « Le BDSM ne concerne pas seulement le plaisir reçu et donné, et ça ne doit pas non plus être pris à la légère, à moins que vous ne soyez pas sérieux au sujet de cette pratique et que vous souhaitiez seulement vous amuser, tu sais, quelques fessées par-ci par-là. Je pense que vous devez tous les deux réfléchir à ce que vous voulez de votre relation BDSM. Edward, tu ne veux peut-être pas de ce rôle, mais Bella a besoin que tu sois la figure autoritaire dans sa vie. Tu dois la prendre en charge et ne pas te relâcher. Tu dois arrêter de la laisser s’en tirer quand elle merde ! Tu as établi des règles pour une raison, alors fais en sorte qu’elle les suive, et si elle ne le fait pas, alors elle a besoin de sentir la fureur de ton châtiment ! »

Bella n’osa pas regarder Edward. 

Pour qui donc Garrett se prenait-il ? Donner des ordres à Edward, et la permission de claquer son cul ? Et Edward l’écoutait ?

Comment diable en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Se demanda-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Elle s’était réveillée peu de temps après qu’Edward eut quitté la maison au petit matin, et aussitôt qu’elle avait lu sa note, elle avait saisi une tasse de café avant de monter l’escalier à toute vitesse. Sarah était dans la chambre des maîtres et elle avait souri à Bella en la voyant courir dans la salle de bain pour laver son visage et brosser ses dents. 

« Tu sembles pressée ce matin, Bella, » avait-elle lancé tandis que Bella ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait une poignée de sous-vêtements, laissant tomber une profusion de soie, de dentelle et de coton colorés pour finalement se glisser dans un shorty couleur melon avant de mettre la main sur un jean noir moulant.

Elle s’était assise sur le sol pour mettre ses baskets préférés, au motif à damier noir et blanc.

« Ouais, Sarah. Désolée pour le désordre en bas, mais il fallait que je cuisine des trucs. J’ai encore les deux gâteaux à glacer, mais je dois aller voir… » Avait-elle commencé, mais Sarah l’avait interrompue en souriant.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois aller voir Garrett et Kate ? »

Bella lui avait rendu son sourire en se levant et avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, en quelque sorte… » Elle avait frotté son nez. « Euh, Sarah, tu vas devoir changer les draps dans une des chambres d’invités – euh… »

Sarah s’était dirigée vers Bella et avait tapoté son épaule. « Pas besoin de m’expliquer, Bella. Fais ce que tu as à faire, et je m’occuperai du reste. »

Bella avait acquiescé et s’était penchée pour embrasser Sarah sur la joue. « Merci, Sarah. »

Elle s’était fait un chignon en descendant l’escalier à la hâte, avait pris ses clés dans l’entrée, et ouvert le garage. Elle avait sorti son téléphone et composé le numéro de Garrett.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

Bella avait fait signe que oui mais s’était rappelé qu’elle était au téléphone. « Bonjour Garrett, ça va, eh bien pas vraiment, je veux dire je suis fatiguée, mais est-ce qu’il est là ? Est-ce qu’Edward est là ? »

Garrett s’était rendu dans le boudoir. « Oui, il est ici. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

« Je suis en route ; je serai là dans deux minutes. »

Elle avait entendu Garrett émettre un petit rire. « Oui, je m’en doutais. Je vais t’attendre à la porte. »

Bella s’était garée dans l’allée, et fidèle à sa parole, Garrett l’attendait avec un sourire.

Il avait aidé Bella à sortir de sa voiture et l’avait serrée dans ses bras.

« Viens. »

Bella s’était arrêtée brusquement. « Garrett, attends, j’ai vraiment foiré et il faut que j’arrange ça. Je passe mon temps à foirer, et ce n’est pas juste pour Edward. »

Garrett avait mis son bras autour des épaules de Bella. « Allons, ce n’est pas si terrible. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de formation et de limites définies. »

Bella avait acquiescé et laissé Garrett la conduire dans la maison.

Edward et Kate étaient assis dans la salle à manger, et Bella avait entendu la fin du commentaire de Kate.

Et maintenant Garrett était assis en face d’eux, et il leur disait qu’ils devaient à nouveau changer leur relation ?

Combien de fois allaient-ils devoir redéfinir leur relation ? Se demanda-t-elle. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et réalisa qu’elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Kate avait l’air amusée, Garrett lui souriait, et les sourcils d’Edward montaient jusqu’à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Garrett donna la permission à Kate de répondre à la question de Bella, qui était rouge comme une tomate d’avoir exprimé tout haut ses réflexions. 

« Bella, Maître et moi sommes ensemble depuis quinze ans, et nous avons ‘redéfini’ notre relation des dizaines de fois au bas mot ! Maître Edward et toi êtes en train d’apprendre et de grandir. Vous n’êtes pas en train de stagner, et si c’est le cas, alors vous allez avoir des ennuis. Nous avons essayé tellement d’aspects du BDSM au fil des années, et nous avons écarté ce qui ne fonctionne pas pour nous et gardé ce qui marche. Ce n’est pas juste la même vieille routine semaine après semaine ! Maître agrémente les choses en faisant de la recherche, en allant à diverses rencontres et en parlant constamment à d’autres gens, et bien sûr nous parlons entre nous. C’est la chose la plus importante, que tu ne sembles tout simplement pas saisir, » expliqua doucement Kate. « Parler, Bella, pas écrire dans ton journal, pas porter toutes sortes de talismans comme symboles de propriété, mais s’asseoir et parler face à face. Si tu ressens des émotions qui sont déroutantes, il faut que tu en parles ; pas que tu les caches en espérant qu’elles ne referont pas surface ! Tu as vingt-quatre ans, pas quatre ans ! » 

Kate regarda Garrett et il hocha la tête et tapota son genou de manière rassurante. 

Bella dévisagea son amie et mentore avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure communicatrice du monde, mais j’essaye ! » Lança-t-elle sur la défensive.

Garrett secoua la tête. « Maintenant tu vois, c’est de ça que je parle. Tu dois mettre tes défenses de côté. Écoute, j’ai une suggestion à vous faire. Kate et moi allons organiser une retraite ce weekend, et je pense que vous devriez vous joindre à nous. »

Bella regarda Edward. « Mais… et Thanksgiving ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Quoi donc ? Thanksgiving est dans deux jours. Nous allons à Cullen Crest aujourd’hui, et nous repartirons vendredi. » Il se tourna vers Garrett. « Ça semble super, où est-ce situé ? »

« Nous faisons la retraite à la maison de plage de l’un de nos amis. C’est un Dom qui est aussi un obstétricien gynécologue. Il va donner une conférence sur notre style de vie pendant la grossesse et après l’arrivée des enfants. C’est une retraite de trois jours, alors nous arrivons vendredi et repartons lundi matin. Toutes les soumises doivent porter leur collier pour la durée du weekend, et il y a des devoirs au programme. Bella, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Bella hésita ; elle voulait dire la bonne chose, et elle voulait être honnête. « Je pense que je suis un peu nerveuse, mais je fais confiance à Edward, et si cette retraite est censée aider notre relation, alors je suis partante. » 

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il posa une main sur la jambe de Bella et elle la couvrit de ses doigts fins.

Garrett claqua ses cuisses et se leva, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Eh bien, à présent que nous avons réglé ça, je dois passer du temps avec ma soumise, et vous deux avez besoin de dormir avant de vous acheminer vers Napa. »

Edward et Bella se levèrent. Garrett se rendit dans son bureau pour donner à Edward les deux enveloppes épaisses marquées ‘DOMINANT’ et ‘SOUMISE’. 

Edward regarda celles-ci avec scepticisme, et Garrett gloussa. 

« Vous devez tous les deux lire le contenu des enveloppes et remplir les formulaires avant d’arriver vendredi. L’adresse est dans l’enveloppe. À présent je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous et de commencer à penser à simplifier quelque peu votre style de vie D/s, » conclut-il de façon énigmatique.

Bella se dirigea vers Kate. « Je suis désolée de m’être emportée contre toi, Kate. Je sais que tu es simplement prévenante à notre égard. » 

Kate l’étreignit. « Toi et moi avons plus en commun que tu ne le crois, B. »

Bella regarda son amie. « Je ne sais pas si je serai jamais une aussi bonne soumise que toi, Kate, mais je veux essayer. »

Kate sourit en accrochant le bras de Bella au sien, et elles sortirent de la maison bras dessus bras dessous. « Tu es la meilleure soumise pour Edward, Bella, et ne doute jamais de ça. »

Tout en suivant Bella dans sa propre voiture, Edward médita à ce que cela signifierait si elle tombait enceinte.

Et si elle était déjà enceinte ?

Edward appuya sur la touche de numérotation abrégée pour appeler à Cullen Crest.

« Carlisle Cullen. »

« Hé papa. »

« Bonjour Fiston, êtes-vous déjà en route ? »

« Non, écoute, Bella et moi n’avons pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait, maman et toi, si nous arrivions demain matin à la première heure ? Nous partirons très tôt afin d’arriver à temps pour le petit déjeuner, je te le promets. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward ? » 

Edward sourit. « Ça va, c’est juste des ‘douleurs de croissance’, tu sais ? »

Carlisle éclata de rire. « Oh oui, j’en connais énormément sur le sujet. Ta mère et moi en avons encore ! Quoi qu’il en soit, tant que vous allez bien, ma ravissante belle-fille et toi, je vais arranger les choses avec Essie. »

« Merci, papa. » 

« Edward ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler n’importe quand, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward roula des yeux. « Je sais. On se voit demain, papa. »

« Transmets notre amour à Bella. »

« Au revoir, papa. »

Il se gara dans l’allée, derrière Bella. Elle attendit à côté de la cabine du camion alors qu’il marchait vers elle sans se presser.

Elle sentit ses genoux défaillir en contemplant sa démarche nonchalante et son regard éloquent tandis qu’il la zieutait de la tête aux pieds, faisant fourmiller son corps là où ses yeux se posaient.

Il s’arrêta devant elle. « Es-tu fatiguée ? »

Bella secoua la tête en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. « Pas tant que ça. Est-ce qu’on va vraiment aller à cette retraite ? »

« Tu n’as plus envie d’y aller ? » S’enquit Edward.

« Non, au contraire, il me tarde d’y être. » Bella sentit ses joues rosir. « Garrett a raison. Nous avons besoin de restructurer nos vies, surtout si nous envisageons d’avoir un, euh… un bébé, » dit-elle.

Edward lui sourit. « Oui, tout à fait. Alors rentrons, mettons-nous à l’aise, et mangeons quelques-uns de tes délicieux biscuits en parcourant ceci. » Il montra les deux enveloppes à Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Edward sourit de plus belle. « Des devoirs. » Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Bella alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d’entrée.

« Ne sommes-nous pas censés partir à Napa bientôt ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J’ai téléphoné à mon père et je lui ai dit que nous serons là demain matin. Nous avons besoin d’un peu de repos. »

Sarah sortait de la cuisine quand Edward et Bella entrèrent dans la pièce.

Son visage s’éclaira en les voyant se tenir par la main.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Ça ne sera bon pour personne si vous dormez séparément ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Bella rougit, mais Edward se contenta de glousser. « Merci, Mme Lafouine ! Bon, nous avons décidé de partir seulement demain, mais Reggie et toi partez en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines, non ? »

Sarah hocha la tête. « Nous prenons un vol à destination de New York pour passer du temps avec le reste de la famille, et il faut que je me grouille avant que Reggie ne vienne me chercher ! »

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Bella mit du beurre sur quelques-uns des muffins savoureux qu’elle avait faits. Edward apporta les assiettes dans la salle de détente.

Sarah avait plié la couverture, et bien qu’il ne fît pas trop froid, Edward décida d’allumer un feu.

Il encouragea Bella à prendre une douche pendant qu’il préparait du thé. Elle lava ses cheveux et enfila un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à manches longues, ainsi que ses chaussettes duveteuses.

Elle sécha ses cheveux et redescendit juste au moment où son estomac se mettait à gargouiller.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « As-tu mangé aujourd’hui ? » 

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, je n’avais pas très faim ce matin. Je… j’étais préoccupée par d’autres choses. »

Edward soupira. « Assieds-toi, Isabella, et je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. En attendant il y a du thé et des muffins. »

Bella s’apprêtait à protester quand Edward rétrécit les yeux à son intention. « Assieds-toi, » réitéra-t-il tranquillement.

Elle reconnut l’expression sur son visage, et elle s’empressa de s’asseoir.

Edward poussa un autre soupir et disparut dans la cuisine.

La retraite n’aurait pas pu tomber à un meilleur moment, songea-t-il en sortant du frigo les restes du rôti d’agneau destinés à faire des sandwiches. 

Bella terminait son muffin et se versait une deuxième tasse de thé quand Edward revint dans la pièce avec un grand plateau. Il le déposa et s’installa en face d’elle.

« Bella, je veux que tu m’écoutes. »

L’expression de Bella devint soucieuse au ton sérieux employé par Edward.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Je veux que tu manges, et ensuite nous pourrons discuter avant de parcourir le contenu des enveloppes, d’accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Après sa collation, ils décidèrent de s’installer sur le tapis devant le feu de foyer. Ils s’assirent en tailleur, l’un en face de l’autre.

« Jouons à un jeu, » suggéra Edward.

« Quel genre de jeu ? Je croyais que nous allions discuter ? »

« Nous allons discuter, mais j’ai pensé que ceci rendrait la conversation plus facile. Jouons au ‘Jeu des vingt questions’ à tour de rôle. Nous devons tous les deux répondre à la question, pour que ce soit juste. Je vais y aller le premier, ok ? »

Bella pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant à la proposition d’Edward. « Ok, mais si l’un de nous ne veut pas répondre à une question ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Nous devons être ouverts et honnêtes, et même si ça peut être gênant, il faut que tu arrêtes d’avoir peur de me parler, Bébé. Il ne s’agit pas d’une punition, il s’agit d’être à l’aise en se disant la vérité, tout le temps, pas seulement quand c’est commode. Ce n’est pas pour se blesser l’un l’autre, mais pour s’informer, tu comprends ? »

Bella opina. « D’accord. »

Edward lui sourit gentiment ; il voyait bien qu’elle était très nerveuse.

« D’accord, qu’est-ce que tu trouves sexy à propos de moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard.

Bella roula les yeux et fit semblant de réfléchir intensément.

« Petit malin ! » Elle pouffa de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Hmm, je dois dire que ce sont tes yeux. »

Edward roula les yeux à son tour. 

« Tu dois répondre à la question toi aussi, » lui rappela Bella.

« Ton rougissement. »

Elle rougit et Edward se mit à rire.

« Vraiment malin. »

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. « Ok, laquelle de mes manies t’irrite ? »

« La façon dont tu doutes de toi-même. »

Bella déglutit alors qu’Edward relevait un sourcil à son intention.

« La façon que tu as de toujours m’appeler ‘Isabella’ lorsque tu deviens sérieux, même quand nous ne sommes pas dans la salle de jeux. »

Edward acquiesça. « Touché. Je peux travailler là-dessus. »

Bella commença à se détendre un peu. Le ciel n’était pas tombé sur sa tête simplement parce qu’elle avait dit à Edward un truc qui n’était pas un compliment. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais faire dans la salle de jeux que nous n’avons pas fait depuis longtemps ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre alors qu’un petit sourire s’y dessinait. « Euh, j’aimerais que nous nous masturbions l’un devant l’autre, » répondit-elle à toute vitesse, sentant son visage s’enflammer. Elle ferma les yeux très fort.

Elle entendit le rire d’Edward et ouvrit un œil. Il lui souriait, et ses yeux s’étaient légèrement assombris.

« J’aime te regarder te donner du plaisir pendant que je me graisse le salami, » dit-il sérieusement.

Bella éclata de rire. « Tellement sexy, Bébé. ‘Se graisser le salami !’ Maintenant c’est ton tour. » Elle pouvait entendre l’impatience dans sa voix et elle grimaça intérieurement.

« Je veux t’attacher et te baiser sur la balançoire érotique. »

Bella était certaine qu’elle bavait d’excitation. Putain !

« Bella ? C’est ton tour. »

« Hein ? Oh ! D’accord, euh, qu’est-ce que tu ne veux pas essayer dans la salle de jeux, qui n’est pas sur ta liste de limites ? »

« Bonne question ! Ok, laisse-moi réfléchir… hum… des lavements. Je n’ai aucun désir de faire quoi que ce soit impliquant des lavements dans la salle de jeux. Je veux dire, je sais que tu t’adonnes à un nettoyage du côlon le vendredi dans le cadre de ta préparation, mais je n’ai pas envie de te faire ça, ou que tu me le fasses. »

Bella pouffa de rire.

« C’est bon à savoir ! Alors je ne devrais pas essayer d’enfoncer un tuyau d’arrosage dans ton cul ? » S’enquit-elle innocemment.

Une fois qu’Edward eut cessé de rire, il essuya les larmes sur ses joues et tendit un doigt vers elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment terrible, Mme Cullen ! Maintenant c’est votre tour. »

Bella se frotta le nez. « Je ne pense pas que j’aimerais que tu tires mes cheveux. Je veux dire, tu peux donner une petite saccade quand je te fais une fellation, j’aime ça, mais ne tire pas fort, tu sais ? »

Edward sourit. « Tu aimes que je tire un peu tes cheveux quand tu me fais une pipe ? »

Bella opina. « Ouais, ça m’allume. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que j’adore ça quand tu tires mes cheveux. »

Bella roula les yeux encore une fois. « Tu m’étonnes ! »

Edward se mit à rire. « Tais-toi ! » 

Après quelques autres questions badines, il en posa une qui donna un ton plus sérieux à la conversation. 

« Prochaine question : crains-tu que si tu me dis toujours la vérité, je vais arrêter de t’aimer ? » 

Le sourire de Bella s’estompa et elle se rassit bien droite. Pendant un moment elle contempla le feu dans la cheminée. On n’entendait rien dans la pièce, sauf la respiration paisible d’Edward et la sienne, irrégulière et peu profonde.

N’aie pas peur ! Honnêteté, tu te rappelles ?

Bella baissa les yeux sur leurs genoux qui se touchaient avant de les lever vers le visage d’Edward.

« Parfois, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il la bombarde de questions, mais il n’en fit rien. Il se contenta d’acquiescer comme si elle lui avait fourni une longue explication.

« Moi aussi, » déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle ne vit que de l’amour et de la compréhension dans ceux d’Edward.

Elle parla avant de pouvoir s’arrêter.

« C’est… c’est ridicule ! Je ne te quitterai jamais, Edward ! Tu devras me sortir d’ici ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Edward ne dit rien.

« Ne me crois-tu pas ? Edward, je t’aime. Je ne vais pas nous faire faux bond ! Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ses genoux. 

« Edward ! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? » 

Bella était frustrée. Edward faisait l’idiot ! Ne lui montrait-elle pas tous les jours ; ne lui disait-elle pas tous les jours qu’elle l’aimait ? Qu’elle l’adorait ?

Elle poussa un gros soupir. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois si peu sûr de toi ! Tu es complètement déraisonnable à ce sujet – regarde-moi… » Edward la regarda avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et elle réalisa qu’elle avait été dupée.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Edward ? » S’emporta-t-elle.

Edward se pencha en avant et tapota le genou de Bella avec un doigt.

« Ça fait chier quand ce que tu dis est remis en question, hein ? » Dit-il calmement en reprenant sa place.

Bella le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Edward se contenta de la dévisager placidement jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise la signification de ses paroles. « Je fais ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

Edward hocha la tête avec tristesse. « Je ne suis pas à ce point frivole, Bella. J’ai fait le vœu de t’aimer, de t’honorer et de te chérir tous les jours de notre vie, et j’étais sincère. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses me dire qui me fera cesser de t’aimer. Lorsque tu me caches des choses, j’ai l’impression que tu doutes de mon amour et ça me fait mal. » Il décroisa les jambes et les tendit de part et d’autre de Bella. 

Elle continua de le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Putain, qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Cet homme incroyable, merveilleux, et foutrement beau est assis devant moi ; il m’a épousée, pour l’amour du ciel ! Et je suis là à vaciller comme une bougie dans le vent !

« Edward, je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement idiote ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Parfois je deviens juste apeurée et je m’enferme dans mon esprit, » dit-elle, sa main planant un instant avant de se poser sur la jambe de son mari. « Comment est-ce que j’arrange ça ? Je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser ! C’est la dernière chose que je voudrais faire ! »

Edward pouvait sentir l’angoisse émaner de Bella par vagues. 

« Je veux juste que tu t’ouvres à moi ! Lorsque nous sommes en mode Dom et soumise, tu es tellement ouverte et communicative. Tu es une soumise belle et obéissante. Tu ne me caches rien, et je veux simplement avoir ça aussi dans notre relation en dehors de la salle de jeux. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je vais arrêter de me cacher de toi, mais si tu soupçonnes que je ne suis pas honnête avec toi, s’il te plaît dis-le moi. Parce que ce n’est pas toujours une décision consciente de ma part, tu sais ? » Elle caressa sa jambe sans même se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait.

Edward acquiesça. « Entendu. »

« Je suppose que maintenant serait un bon moment pour discuter de notre temps de jeu, » poursuivit Bella. « Je pense que Garrett a raison, et qu’il nous faut établir des règles de base et un horaire dont nous ne devons pas dévier. »

« Eh bien, j’ai réfléchi à ce sujet, » convint Edward. « Nous ne sommes pas forcés de jouer durant les weekends ; c’est juste ce que les autres couples font normalement parce qu’ils travaillent pendant la semaine, mais notre horaire est plus souple. Que dirais-tu si nous le changions et jouions deux jours durant la semaine, et avions une soirée le weekend, au lieu de l’inverse ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella opina. « Est-ce qu’on peut y penser ? J’aime bien notre temps de jeu le weekend, mais nous avons aussi pas mal d’activités sociales la fin de semaine, et alors je n’ai pas toujours la liberté de simplement me détendre, et toi non plus. »

« Ok, la nuit porte conseil, alors on en reparlera plus tard. Et pour ce qui est de tes bijoux ? J’aime l’idée de te voir ne porter que ton collier et tes alliances de mariage quand nous jouons. »

« D’accord, je peux faire ça. À vrai dire, je pense que je vais me ‘désencombrer’ pendant un certain temps. Kate avait raison ; je n’ai pas besoin de plein de choses pour m’attacher à toi. Et pour les rituels ? Nous avons perdu l’habitude que j’avais de te donner du plaisir avec ma bouche quand tu me mets mon collier, et ça me manque. Quand je fais ça, ça m’aide à me centrer et à me mettre dans le bon état d’esprit pour te servir. Est-ce qu’on peut recommencer à le faire ? »

« Tu as raison. Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Je suis désolé d’avoir laissé ça prendre le large. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ça. J’aurais dû te dire que ça me manquait. »

« Nous devons également passer nos règles en revue. J’ai été très négligent en te laissant les enfreindre sans te réprimander. Ce n’est pas assez bon, et à partir d’aujourd’hui, tu vas devoir recommencer à suivre tes règles. Parcourons-les toutes aujourd’hui afin de reprendre à zéro demain matin avec toutes nos règles en place, d’accord ? »

Bella grogna. « Je savais que ça allait venir ! » En vérité elle était très heureuse et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’étonner de son excitation croissante. Elle se sentait déjà plus sûre d’elle-même. Plus solide. Protégée. En sécurité.

« Est-ce que tu acceptes d’obéir à nos règles actuelles tous les jours dans le cas de celles qui doivent être suivies quotidiennement, et aux autres quand nous jouons ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, j’accepte. »

Edward se déplaça. « Bien, moi aussi. Es-tu fatiguée ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non à une sieste. »

Edward se releva et lui tendit sa main. Bella la prit et il l’aida à se mettre debout.

« Rangeons ces choses et allons dormir. »

Bella suivit Edward dans la cuisine.

Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé de tout ranger, ils montèrent lentement l’escalier. Bella émit un bâillement sonore qui la fit larmoyer, et elle pouffa de rire.

« Désolée. »

Edward passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’étreignit.

« Tu m’as manqué la nuit dernière. » Il embrassa doucement sa tempe.

Bella enroula étroitement son bras autour de sa taille. « Tu m’as manqué aussi. C’est pour ça que j’ai cuisiné comme une folle ; je n’allais pas être capable de dormir. » 

Edward se déshabilla pendant que Bella fermait les rideaux, ce qui plongea la chambre dans une demi-obscurité.

Elle grimpa dans le lit juste au moment où Edward tirait la couette vers le bas, et il se glissa à côté d’elle. 

Bella se tourna vers lui et il se tourna vers elle.

« Et au sujet de l’autre chose dont nous devons parler ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça maintenant. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Bella, je serai au comble du bonheur si tu es enceinte, et si tu ne l’es pas, eh bien nous continuerons d’essayer jusqu’à ce que tu le sois. Je te promets que je ne pense pas que tu as délibérément essayé de me duper ou de me cacher ça. »

Bella tendit la main et prit sa joue en coupe. « Je te crois, et je t’aime, et je suis désolée d’avoir douté de ton amour. »

Edward attira Bella dans ses bras. « Je te pardonne et c’est oublié, d’accord ? »

Il l’embrassa sur la bouche.

« Compris. Pardonnée et oublié. » Elle sourit en sentant sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Cette lèvre m’a taquiné toute la putain de matinée, » gronda Edward en approfondissant le baiser. 

Bella gémit et roula de manière à être à moitié couchée sur sa poitrine.

Finalement ils se recroquevillèrent l’un autour de l’autre, légèrement en sueur, nus et heureux alors qu’ils tombaient dans les bras de Morphée.

 

À suivre…


	139. Chapitre 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dîner de Thanksgiving est chamboulé par l'arrivée impromptue du bébé d'Alice.

Note de la traductrice :

Créatrice des personnages de Twilight : l’incomparable Stephenie Meyer

Auteure de People like us : la formidable justginger

Traductrice de cette fan fiction : Milk40 (vous pouvez mettre l’adjectif que vous voulez devant mon nom)

Merci pour vos commentaires (1955 reviews sur FF avant d’être retirée du site).

Bonne lecture.

 

Chapitre 139

Bella se réveilla juste après 14h. Elle sourit en sentant des lèvres chaudes et satinées embrasser sa clavicule.

« Hmm, c’est si bon, » marmonna-t-elle, gardant les yeux fermés et s’enfonçant dans les draps moelleux. 

Le corps chaud d’Edward pressa contre son dos, cherchant son contact ; ses cheveux en désordre chatouillèrent son cou tandis qu’il mordillait son épaule.

Bella roula sur le dos tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d’Edward. Il gloussa alors qu’elle tendait ses lèvres affamées vers sa mâchoire, avant de gémir.

« Ne me titille pas, » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Edward se dégagea et regarda son visage rosi par le sommeil.

Elle était si foutrement adorable !

« Pauvre Bébé, viens ici, » roucoula-t-il en balayant les cheveux de son visage et en effleurant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se déplaça de manière à être allongé entre les jambes de Bella, qu’elle enroula immédiatement autour de ses hanches.

Il était douloureusement dur, et un grognement résonna dans sa poitrine alors qu’il pillait sa bouche sans relâche en se mouvant contre l’entrée chaude et humide de son sexe.

« Putain Bella, ce que tu peux me faire comme effet ! Je n’aurai jamais assez de toi ! »

« Rien qu’à toi, Edward ! Je suis à toi pour toujours ! Putain, c’est si bon de te sentir là ! Je t’en prie, baise-moi ! »

Edward s’appuya sur ses mains et contempla la vue magnifique de Bella, sa Bella, étalée sous lui. 

Ses yeux étaient noirs d’intensité, et il pouvait sentir sa salive s’accumuler dans sa bouche.

J’ai envie de la mordre, putain de bordel ! J’ai envie de la marquer !

« Mets ma bite à l’intérieur de ta chatte trempée, » grogna-t-il d’un ton autoritaire.

Les pupilles de Bella se dilatèrent en entendant la Voix. Elle se sentit mouiller davantage et tendit la main vers le bas pour s’emparer de son phallus engorgé, qu’elle guida vers l’entrée de son vagin. Juste comme elle était sur le point de bouger sa main, les paroles qu’il prononça la stoppèrent dans son mouvement. 

« Je veux te goûter, Bébé. Laisse-moi savourer le jus de ta minette. »

Bella tremblait d’anticipation, mais elle n’hésita pas à contourner son érection pour enduire ses doigts de son propre foutre. Effleurant son clitoris enflé du doigt, elle ne put empêcher le gémissement qui s’échappa de ses lèvres avant de s’appuyer sur une main pour accueillir la verge d’Edward en elle.

« Donne-moi ça ! » Gronda-t-il.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en tendant les doigts vers la bouche de son amoureux.

Il pencha brusquement la tête et engloutit trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant et les suçant comme s’il s’agissait de son dernier repas. 

Bella sentit sa chatte se contracter à la vue d’Edward en train de sucer son jus de ses doigts. Une fois que ceux-ci furent bien nettoyés, il releva la tête, et Bella fut hypnotisée par son regard noir, presque sauvage.

« Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête et agrippe-toi à la tête du lit. »

Dès qu’elle enroula ses doigts autour du fer forgé glacial, Edward abaissa son corps de sorte à s’appuyer sur un de ses coudes tandis que son autre main restait libre, et Bella le regarda pincer et tortiller un de ses mamelons entre ses doigts, provoquant une onde de plaisir qui lui fit cambrer le dos.

« Putain, tu es incroyable. Si foutrement réceptive, hein ? »

Bella ouvrit subitement les yeux et le foudroya du regard. « Vas-tu continuer longtemps à discourir sur la sensualité de mon corps ? Baise-moi, bon sang de merde ! »

L’expression narquoise et taquine d’Edward en devint une de sombre possessivité.

« Comme ça ? » Edward rua des hanches et s’enfonça en elle d’un seul mouvement. 

« Aaahhh ! Oui ! Oui ! Exactement comme ça ! Baise-moi plus fort ! »

« T’es vachement serrée ! Bordel de merde ! Comment peux-tu être si serrée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! »

Edward baissa la tête et prit son téton dans sa bouche, le mordant et le suçant jusqu’à ce que la combinaison voluptueuse de ses stimulations mammaires et de ses coups de reins brutaux fasse perdre presque tous ses esprits à Bella.

« Maintenant, Bébé, jouis pour moi s’il te plaît ! Merde, Bella, j’ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi ! »

Edward voulait désespérément sentir le corps de Bella se contracter autour de lui, et quelques secondes plus tard, il la sentit lui donner ce qu’il désirait ardemment tandis qu’elle étouffait un cri dans son épaule et que son corps se convulsait sous le sien.

Il sentit ses muscles vaginaux comprimer sa verge et l’aspirer avec force, et il se laissa aller, éjaculant tout au fond de sen entrailles incandescentes.

Il s’effondra sur elle pendant un moment, permettant aux battements de son cœur de se calmer lentement. Bella remua un peu et il roula de côté, mais il l’attira contre lui.

Elle sourit en sentant son pénis ramolli s’égoutter contre son ventre et sa cuisse. Elle se sentait tellement ‘possédée’ et aimée, et elle se délectait du foutre qui la ‘marquait.’

Edward fredonnait tranquillement en regardant la gamme d’émotions qui se jouaient sur son visage. Il leva une main et écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son front moite de sueur. Il posa sa tête sur sa main.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » 

Bella sourit et Edward sentit le feu de son amour alors qu’elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. « Je songeais à quel point j’aime la sensation de ton foutre sur ma jambe et mon estomac ! »

Edward plissa le nez, mais Bella secoua la tête. « Hé ! Tu veux que je partage avec toi, alors c’est ce que je fais ! Je n’y peux rien si mes pensées sont tordues ! »

« Pas tordues ! Étonnantes, mais pourquoi aimes-tu ça ? »

« C’est comme si tu m’avais ‘marquée’, et ça me donne l’impression que tu m’as réclamée comme étant ta possession, et je me sens en sécurité et protégée… » Bella rougit en ajoutant dans un murmure, « … et chérie comme un bien précieux. »

Le visage d’Edward s’illumina en entendant ces paroles. « Tu es chérie, protégée et en sécurité. Tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi. Putain, je suis ta possession, Bella. »

« Tout ce que je suis t’appartient, » dit-elle en tendant la main pour prendre sa joue en coupe. « Tu es ma vie. »

Après une douche et une autre séance d’ébats amoureux torrides, Edward et Bella enfilèrent un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt et retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée, où Bella prépara un énorme bol de spaghetti et une salade pendant qu’Edward ouvrait une bouteille de vin.

Ils s’installèrent à la table de la cuisine et mangèrent, discutant tranquillement de la perspective d’avoir un bébé et de ce que ça signifierait pour eux.

« Je crains qu’avoir un bébé mettra un terme à nos séances de jeu, » déclara posément Bella en prenant une gorgée de son Chardonnay bien frais.

Edward termina de mastiquer et avala lentement avant de répondre à l’une de ses plus grandes peurs.

« Ça ne va pas se produire, Bella. Nous allons devoir faire des ajustements, bien entendu, et en tant que ton Dom, je prendrai le plus grand soin de ton corps. Je sais qu’il va y avoir des changements ; la santé de notre bébé et la tienne seront ma priorité absolue, et par conséquent nous allons devoir tempérer les choses de façon radicale, mais je ne vais pas te priver complètement de la salle de jeux. Je ne vais pas me comporter comme Jasper, je te le promets ! »

Bella acquiesça, parcourue d’une vague de soulagement.

Jasper avait été pratiquement insupportable pendant les deux premiers trimestres de la grossesse d’Alice. Au début il avait refusé ne serait-ce que de la toucher, sauf pour lui faire l’amour avec beaucoup de réserve, et en surveillant de près tous leurs mouvements, si bien qu’Alice avait fini par refuser qu’il la touche, au comble de l’exaspération ! Bella se rappela soudainement que Garrett et Kate les avaient présentés à un obstétricien-gynécologue qui était un Dom et avait son cabinet à San Francisco, et ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

« Hé, crois-tu que cette retraite va être animée par ce docteur que Garrett a présenté à Jazz et Ali ? » Questionna-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Edward opina. « Probablement. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que c’est seulement après l’avoir vu que Jazz a finalement arrêté de faire l’autruche et permis à Alice d’avoir du temps de jeu. » Il secoua la tête. « Même si je déteste penser à la vie sexuelle de ma petite sœur, je dois admettre qu’au moins elle a un sourire scotché au visage depuis les trois derniers mois, et Jasper a cessé d’être un crétin aux couilles bleuies ! »

Bella se mit à rire en brisant un petit pain tout chaud et croustillant qu’elle trempa dans la sauce viandeuse. 

« S’il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne commenceras pas à me porter partout ! » 

Edward gloussa. « Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Bébé. J’aime te porter à l’occasion, mais je promets de ne plus agir en ‘cro-magnon’ si tu me promets d’être complètement honnête si quelque chose te fait mal ou que tu n’aimes pas un truc que je fais. » 

Bella voyait très bien qu’il ne plaisantait pas.

« Je promets de te le faire savoir tout de suite, et c’est valable autant à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur de la chambre à coucher et de la salle de jeux. »

Edward sourit, prit sa main qui était sur la table et la porta à son nez, frôlant la chair de son poignet et baisant sa paume offerte.

« Merci, Fillette. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureux de t’entendre dire ça, et je crois que tu es sincère. »

Bella lui sourit tendrement.

Ils finirent de manger et elle nettoya pendant qu’Edward allait chercher les deux enveloppes. Il les déposa sur la table au même moment où elle revenait avec deux tasses de café fumant.

« Ok, jetons un coup d’œil à ces documents, » dit-il. Il tendit l’enveloppe étiquetée SOUMISE à Bella et elle l’ouvrit tandis qu’il ouvrait la sienne.

Ils sortirent chacun un cahier à spirales. Celui de Bella était bleu, et celui d’Edward était noir.

En outre, il y avait plusieurs feuilles de papier, un manuel de cours, quelques stylos de couleur, et des crayons.

Bella regarda la documentation qu’Edward était en train de parcourir.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à ses propres papiers, lesquels incluaient une liste de ses règles, une liste de ses limites, un questionnaire sur sa vie en tant que soumise, et un autre sur son Dom.

Edward semblait avoir beaucoup plus de paperasse à remplir qu’elle. 

Il garda les yeux rivés sur les documents devant lui en s’adressant à elle.

« Bon, qu’est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? »

Bella sursauta légèrement et mordit sa lèvre alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d’Edward au-dessus du papier dactylographié.

« Eh bien, euh, tu as plus de paperasse à remplir que moi. »

« Hum-oui, » convint-il.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Edward déposa les papiers sur la table et regarda sa femme. « Eh bien, en plus des questionnaires que tu as, j’en ai un sur les scènes que nous faisons typiquement ; un sur notre vie sociale en relation à notre style de vie, et un autre sur les méthodes caractéristiques de discipline que j’utilise. Il y a également un bref questionnaire médical que nous devons remplir. Veux-tu que nous commencions ? »

Bella acquiesça et Edward lui tendit un crayon.

Trois heures plus tard, Bella et Edward s’étaient déplacés dans la salle de détente, où ils se prélassaient devant un feu de foyer.

Bella avait glacé les gâteaux, et Edward l’avait suppliée pour qu’elle lui en donne un morceau pendant qu’elle se concentrait sur sa tâche. Elle leur avait coupé une énorme tranche de gâteau éponge Victoria, agrémentée de crème chantilly fraîche, et ils l’avaient dégustée en passant à travers les listes qu’ils pouvaient partager.

Plusieurs questions avaient suscité des discussions et des commentaires, et Bella n’avait éprouvé aucun embarras en argumentant ouvertement. Leur débat était devenu passionné lorsqu’Edward l’avait interrogée au sujet de l’efficacité du contrôle de ses orgasmes et du déni de jouir comme méthode de punition.

« Eh bien, je pense que c’est carrément injuste et méchant ! Tu l’as seulement fait deux ou trois fois, et c’est horrible ! » Avait lancé Bella en faisant la moue.

Edward s’était mis à rire à son emportement.

Cette petite merde osait rire ! Bella l’avait fusillé du regard. « Ce ne serait pas si drôle si c’était moi qui te faisais le coup ! »

Edward avait secoué la tête. « Tu vois ? C’est là où tu commets ta première erreur, Isabella. Tu sembles croire que ceci est une négociation ou une démocratie. Permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair pour toi : ce n’est pas le cas. Maintenant je vois où j’ai eu tort dans ma façon d’agir avec toi. Je me suis ramolli. Je t’ai permis de croire que ton opinion et ta satisfaction sont d’une importance primordiale pour moi, et c’est vrai, mais ton obéissance et ta soumission à mes désirs, mes besoins et ma volonté le sont encore plus. »

Pendant un instant, Bella avait senti un besoin irrépressible de s’agenouiller aux pieds d’Edward. Tandis qu’il parlait, elle avait vu son Maître derrière les yeux de son époux.

Son regard sérieux était inébranlable, et Bella avait baissé le sien sur ses genoux dans un acte de soumission spontané.

Edward lui avait lancé un petit sourire narquois. « À présent que nous en avons terminé avec ça, continuons. »

Après avoir rempli tous les formulaires, Edward avait entraîné Bella dans la salle de détente et placé une pile de coussins devant l’âtre.

Il s’allongea et tapota sa poitrine. « Viens ici, Bébé, » dit-il, et Bella roula les yeux et s’allongea à ses côtés.

Ils ouvrirent le manuel de cours et le parcoururent. Bella fut impressionnée par le professionnalisme du livre. Elle s’était attendue à du matériel semi pornographique, mais il n’y avait rien de ça. Il y avait plusieurs sections traitant des différents aspects du BDSM : la domination, la soumission, le quotidien des gens ayant adopté ce mode de vie, les règles, les limites, les mots d’alerte, la maternité, et plus encore.

Chaque participant devant signer une entente de non-divulgation pour protéger les autres participants, tout le monde était encouragé à être ouvert et honnête, et chaque soumis et soumise devait porter son collier de soumission pour toute la durée du séminaire, bien que l’on demandât aux Doms de ne pas imposer de restrictions verbales pendant ce temps-là.

Edward soupira et mit son livre de côté.

Bella ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Fatiguée ? » Résonna la voix d’Edward dans sa poitrine.

Bella acquiesça. « Oui. Nous devrions probablement aller nous coucher, parce que nous avons une longue route demain matin. »

ooo

Le trajet jusqu’à St-Helena fut paisible. Bella avait rempli des tasses de voyage avec du café et ils avaient quitté la maison juste après 7h30, après avoir terminé leur séance de workout et que toute la nourriture eut été soigneusement rangée dans le SUV.

Edward regarda Bella. Elle s’était conformée à sa décision de se désencombrer de ses bijoux, et elle portait seulement une paire de minuscules puces d’oreille en or, une chaîne en or toute simple autour du cou, et son alliance de mariage pour accessoiriser sa tenue constituée d’un pantalon noir, de bottes noires à talon intermédiaire, d’un chemisier vert en soie, et d’un cardigan noir. Ses cheveux lisses flottaient librement dans son dos et elle était à la fois sexy et très élégante.

Edward était vêtu d’un pantalon gris, d’une chemise noire et d’une veste de cuir de la même couleur.

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de circulation sur les routes pour se rendre dans la Vallée de Napa, si bien qu’Edward parvint au large portail de Cullen Crest à peine une heure plus tard.

Alors que la voiture s’arrêtait devant les marches menant à la porte d’entrée, Emmett sortit précipitamment pour venir les accueillir.

« Bébé B ! Edward ! M’man a dit qu’on ne pouvait pas manger sans vous, et laissez-moi vous dire que… Est-ce que t’as cuisiné, Bells ? Ouais ! »

Emmett fendit l’air de son poing et Bella éclata de rire.

« Emmett, je crois que je vais devoir te donner des leçons de cuisine, parce que ceci est ridicule ! » Lança Bella alors que son beau-frère la tirait hors du véhicule et la serrait dans ses bras avant de s’incliner devant elle.

Edward renifla en contournant le SUV et ouvrit la porte arrière de celui-ci.

« Arrête de t’aplatir, espèce de lèche-cul, et aide-moi à apporter les sacs et les boîtes à l’intérieur ! » S’emporta-t-il.

Emmett ignora les lamentations de son frère et sourit d’une oreille à l’autre en empilant les boîtes et en se dirigeant vers l’entrée principale. 

« Fais attention à ça ! » Lui cria Bella alors que le reste de la famille venait s’agglutiner sur le porche.

Esme intercepta Emmett et demanda à Jasper de le décharger de quelques-unes des boîtes qu’il portait. Elle descendit les marches et étreignit Bella et Edward avant de commencer à ordonner à tout le monde de porter quelque chose à l’intérieur.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la salle à manger et Esme apportait des œufs brouillés, des saucisses grillées, du bacon et des pommes de terre sautées pour toute la ‘marmaille.’

Carlisle servit du jus d’orange frais à tout le monde, puis ce fut le merveilleux chaos habituel d’un repas chez les Cullen. Bella sourit en taquinant Alice au sujet de ses jambes ‘creuses.’ Alice avait pris quinze kilos durant sa grossesse, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à ses docteurs étant donné qu’elle avait une très petite ossature et que son appétit n’avait pas de limites. 

Joshua amusa tout le monde avec ses bouffonneries, assis dans sa chaise haute poussée contre la table. Il aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs, à l’instar de son père, et il babillait et riait avec ses tantes et ses oncles.

Encore une fois, Bella fut frappée en songeant à quel point la génération future de Cullen et de Whitlock serait chanceuse de grandir au cœur d’une famille aussi aimante.

Elle sentit une main sur sa jambe et leva les yeux pour voir Edward qui lui souriait. Esme capta le regard entre son fils cadet et sa femme, et elle se demanda s’il allait y avoir d’autres bonnes nouvelles sous peu. Elle était ravie à l’idée que la grande maison serait bientôt remplie des sons d’une multitude de marmots. Elle pouvait à peine se contenir, mais elle demeura silencieuse.

Après le petit déjeuner, Alice alla s’étendre et Jasper la suivit. Il ne s’éloignait plus d’elle pendant de longues périodes de temps maintenant, car il était terrifié qu’elle commence à avoir des contractions durant son absence.

Le reste de la famille se rassembla dans la salle de détente, où Joshua démontra sa nouvelle habileté à ramper, encouragé par Bella, Esme et Rosalie, pendant qu’Emmett, Edward et Carlisle bavardaient de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Jasper descendit l’escalier pour venir les rejoindre et admit d’un air maussade qu’Alice l’avait chassé hors de la chambre et menaçait de l’enfermer à l’extérieur s’il ne lui donnait pas un peu d’espace.

Carlisle émit un petit rire en se déplaçant pour mettre les boules en place sur la table de billard. « Jasper, mon garçon, tu dois apprendre à emprunter le chemin où il y a le moins de résistance. Alice est presque à la fin de sa grossesse, et elle sera plus – devrions-nous dire – fougueuse que d’habitude. Tu dois apprendre à être autour d’elle sans avoir l’air de l’étouffer, ou bien elle va te couper les couilles ! »

Jasper se renfrogna. « Mais j’essaye seulement de faire ce qui est bon pour elle ! Elle ne me laisse même pas toucher ses pieds, et pourtant elle adore que je lui masse les pieds ! »

Carlisle sourit avec sympathie à son beau-fils avant de regarder en direction de Bella qui était assise avec Joshua sur ses genoux, lui chantonnant une comptine.

« Tout baigne à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il à Edward.

Edward fit signe que oui. « Ouais, ça va. Comme je disais, juste des douleurs de croissance. »

La matinée se déroula paisiblement. Rosalie alla déposer Joshua dans son lit pour sa sieste et se pelotonna à côté de lui avec un livre.

Esme et Bella parcourent le menu pour le jour suivant et commencèrent à préparer quelques-uns des accompagnements. Esme était au comble de la joie que tous les desserts soient déjà faits et qu’il n’y ait que le plat principal à mitonner. La dinde se ‘reposait’, et Bella se mit au travail pour préparer la farce afin que le volatile puisse être bridé et farci le lendemain matin.

Charlie, Sue et Seth avaient été invités à se joindre aux Cullen pour Thanksgiving, mais Charlie devait travailler car il avait offert à Sam de prendre congé. En contrepartie Sam allait bosser à Noël afin que Charlie puisse passer la journée avec sa famille.

Bella se porta volontaire pour aller vérifier comment allait Alice, qui s’était réveillée mais ne se sentait pas en forme. Penaude, elle avoua à Bella que la double portion d’œufs brouillés et de pommes de terre rissolées qu’elle avait engloutie n’avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée.

Bella alla chercher un linge frais et humide et le passa sur le front et le cou en sueur d’Alice tout en lui racontant ce qui s’était passé entre elle et Edward. 

Plus tard dans la journée, Esme passa sa tête dans l’embrasure pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Les hommes étaient allés visiter une ferme voisine qui venait d’installer une nouvelle pièce d’équipement, et Rosalie était sortie promener le bébé dans sa poussette.

Alice était allongée sur son flanc avec un oreiller entre les genoux pendant que Bella massait le creux de son dos.

Le sourire d’Esme se changea en un froncement soucieux en voyant l’état de sa fille. Elle se précipita vers le lit et s’assit.

Elle balaya les cheveux humides d’Alice de son front. « Ali, est-ce que tu as encore mal ? »

Alice geignit et acquiesça. « J’ai essayé d’aller à la salle de bain, mais je n’ai pas été capable de vomir. Crois-tu que j’ai choppé un virus ou quelque chose ? »

Esme regarda Bella. « Je pense que tu pourrais être en travail, Chérie. Bella, est-ce qu’elle a eu des contractions ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Elle a dit qu’elle a des crampes, qui partent et reviennent, mais pas de façon régulière. »

Esme hocha la tête. « Alice, pourquoi ne te lèverais-tu pas et n’irais-tu pas prendre une bonne douche chaude ? Bella, reste ici avec elle et compte les minutes entre ses contractions. Alice, peux-tu dire à Bella quand elles commencent et finissent ? »

Alice opina mais eut vite fait de grimacer alors que la douleur la frappait à nouveau.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, Esme se dirigea vers la douche pour ouvrir les robinets, mais elle abandonna cette idée en entendant Bella l’appeler frénétiquement.

« Maman ! »

Elle courut dans la chambre.

« Les contractions sont espacées de quatre minutes, maman ! »

Esme acquiesça. « Ok, Bella, peux-tu appeler Jasper s’il te plaît ? Je vais aller chercher quelqu’un pour nous aider à amener Alice à la voiture ; on n’a pas le temps de faire venir une ambulance. »

Bella se redressa et sortit son téléphone de sa poche tandis qu’Esme tentait de joindre le gestionnaire de la ferme sur le sien.

« Bella, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Paniqua Jasper à l’autre bout du fil.

« Calme-toi, Jasper ! Alice est en travail ; nous l’amenons à l’hôpital maintenant. On ne peut pas attendre, et il faut que tu apportes ses affaires à l’hôpital… JASPER ! TAIS-TOI ET ÉCOUTE-MOI ! » Lança Bella, tentant de ne pas monter le ton en entendant Jasper se mettre à jurer et hurler.

Alice s’assit et regarda Bella avec une expression furieuse. « Tu peux dire à cet imbécile entêté que je ne veux pas le voir dans les parages ! C’est lui qui m’a mise dans cet état, et je vais lui botter le cul quand je vais l’avoir devant moi ! » Cria-t-elle en se penchant maladroitement pour se glisser dans ses chaussures.

Bella la regarda fixement jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende quelqu’un l’interpeler. « Allô ? Bella ? »

Elle reconnut la voix d’Emmett.

« Salut Em, écoute, il faut qu’on emmène Alice à l’hôpital. Pouvez-vous nous rencontrer là-bas ? »

« Pour sûr, B ! »

L’un des employés de la ferme accourut dans le couloir, et quelques minutes plus tard Bella engageait sa voiture dans l’allée et s’éloignait en direction de l’hôpital. 

Alice s’était transformée en fiancée de Chucky. Elle crachait des jurons à tort et à travers, et avait jusque-là menacé d’étriper Jasper et ses deux frères pour l’avoir laissée épouser un homme qui allait lui causer autant de souffrance. Quand Esme lui fit remarquer qu’elle était déjà enceinte quand elle avait épousé Jasper, elle foudroya sa mère du regard et lui demanda si elle était sûre qu’elle était sa progéniture.

Bella conduisait aussi prudemment que possible, ses phares clignotant et sa main sur le klaxon. Un agent de la circulation les arrêta alors qu’elles traversaient la ville, mais quand il aperçut Alice et l’entendit, il mit son gyrophare en marche et les escorta jusqu’aux portes de l’urgence de l’hôpital. 

Alice fut conduite au bloc d’accouchement en fauteuil roulant, entourée d’Esme et de Bella qui essayaient de se faire le plus discrètes possible, en particulier lorsqu’Alice se tourna vers l’infirmière qui la poussait et lui demanda s’il elle voulait qu’elle lui enfonce une chaussure dans le cul pour avoir failli entrer dans le mur avec le fauteuil.

« Doux Jésus, on dirait qu’elle est possédée comme dans l’Exorciste, » marmonna Esme avec horreur.

Bella ne put empêcher le reniflement qui lui échappa, et Esme braqua son regard de mère réprobatrice sur elle.

Tout le monde savait qui elle était, et qui Alice était. Certains membres du personnel se souvenaient même du ‘volcan’ qu’était Alice Cullen.

Alice insista pour que Bella reste avec elle pendant qu’on l’aidait à se déshabiller. Elle critiqua vigoureusement la jaquette d’hôpital, mais après que Bella lui eut dit que la couleur lui allait très bien, elle se changea et laissa le personnel médical la connecter aux différents appareils de contrôle.

« B, le bébé arrive plus tôt que prévu. Et si… »

Bella secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne pas attendre que le médecin nous explique l’état des choses, Alice, avant de nous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ? »

Alice opina.

Une jeune femme entra dans la salle de travail et se présenta comme étant le docteur Alice Kramer.

Le visage d’Alice s’illumina quand elle entendit son prénom, et elle annonça qu’elles allaient s’entendre à merveille – après tout, les ‘Alice’ étaient des personnes formidables.

Bella entendit un peu d’agitation dans la salle d’attente juste au moment où le Dr Kramer était sur le point de commencer son examen.

« C’EST MA FEMME, ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! »

Alice siffla et regarda la porte. « Dites-lui que je ne veux pas de lui ici ! »

Bella commença à protester, mais l’obstétricienne secoua légèrement la tête. « Madame Whitlock, vous devez vous calmer ! Votre tension artérielle est beaucoup trop élevée. »

Bella acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Jasper luttait contre Emmett, qui le maintenait immobile par derrière, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine.

Bella s’empressa d’aller rejoindre Edward, qui se tenait avec ses parents.

« Salut, Bébé, est-ce qu’elle va bien ? »

Bella fit signe que oui avant de se tourner vers Jasper. « Jazz, s’il te plaît, écoute-moi. Alice est… comment dire… pénible, et elle ne veut personne auprès d’elle en ce moment, » déclara-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda durement, et elle se sentit soudainement intimidée. Elle recula d’un pas et sentit les mains d’Edward sur sa taille.

« Tu veux dire moi ! Elle ne veut pas de moi dans la salle d’accouchement avec elle ! Qu’est-ce que je lui ai fait ? » Cracha-t-il.

Edward tira Bella derrière lui et fusilla son ami du regard.

« Jazz, il faut que tu te calmes, putain de merde ! Attendons de voir ce que le docteur va nous dire, d’accord ? Tu sais comment Alice peut être chiante parfois ! »

Juste à ce moment-là, le Dr Kramer sortit de la salle d’examen.

« Monsieur Whitlock ? »

Jasper se libéra de l’emprise d’Emmett et se dirigea vers l’obstétricienne. « Je suis Jasper Whitlock. Comment va ma femme ? »

La spécialiste lui sourit. « Elle va très bien, monsieur Whitlock. Sa tension artérielle est un peu plus haute que je le souhaiterais, mais le bébé est à terme car elle en est à sa trente-neuvième semaine de grossesse, et elle n’est pas en situation de stress. Certaines femmes deviennent quelque peu ‘anti-hommes’ avant d’accoucher, alors ceci n’est pas inhabituel. J’aimerais que madame Cullen retourne dans la salle de travail avec elle, et que nous voyions s’il y a moyen de la calmer. Elle est déjà dilatée à huit centimètres, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop long maintenant. » Elle tapota le bras de Jasper de manière rassurante.

Il avait l’air de quelqu’un dont le chien venait d’être battu à coups de pied, et toute sa combativité s’était évaporée. Alice ne voulait pas de lui auprès d’elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il partage avec elle l’expérience de donner naissance à leur premier enfant. Leur fille !

Il se dirigea vers la rangée de chaises et s’effondra dans l’une de celles-ci. Bella regarda Edward et Emmett, et leur fit signe d’aller le réconforter.

Carlisle s’avança et serra la main de l’obstétricienne.

« Bonjour Dr Cullen, elle est stable… »

Carlisle leva une main pour l’interrompre. « Je ne doute pas de vos capacités à vous occuper de ma fille et de ma petite-fille, Dr Kramer, mais j’aimerais la voir, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient ? »

Le Dr Kramer hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, l’air subjuguée.

Carlisle sourit en guise de remerciement et se tourna vers sa belle-fille. « Est-ce que tu viens, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dis à Alice que je serai là dans une minute, » répondit-elle, stupéfiée par la réaction de la femme médecin à l’égard de Carlisle.

Bella vit qu’Esme dévisageait la jeune femme avec un regard meurtrier, et que cette dernière semblait effarouchée par ledit regard.

« Veuillez m’excuser, » bredouilla-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

« Elle a intérêt à courir ! » Marmonna Esme.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va, M’man ? »

« Oui, il faut juste que je garde un œil sur les vipères environnantes, qui apparemment se lanceraient toutes sur mon mari si je n’étais pas là ! » Esme parla assez fort pour se faire entendre des infirmières en poste. 

Ces dernières cessèrent toutes de reluquer Emmett, Jasper et Edward, et devinrent tout à coup très occupées.

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire. Esme ne l’apprécierait pas du tout.

« Je vais vérifier si Alice veut voir – quelqu’un d’autre, » dit-elle en adressant un sourire compatissant à Jasper.

Alors qu’elle ouvrait la porte, elle vit que Carlisle était en train de parler tranquillement à Alice et voulut battre en retraite, mais Alice l’aperçut et lui dit d’entrer.

Carlisle secoua la tête en dévisageant intensément Alice, qui le regardait avec la même intensité.

« Tu es tellement opiniâtre, Alice ! Il a tous les droits d’être ici ! Il est le père de votre enfant et il est ton époux ! » Gronda-t-il en tirant ses cheveux en signe de frustration.

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et il pue et sent mauvais, et il s’agite comme un vieux chien de berger ! Je – oh ! Putain de bon Dieu ! » Haleta-t-elle en serrant son ventre.

Carlisle jeta immédiatement un coup d’œil au moniteur, qui indiquait un pic dans le tracé, et prit la main d’Alice dans la sienne. « Doucement, Ali, prends une grande respiration pendant que ça passe. Là, c’est ça… juste un peu plus longtemps, voilà… ça redescend – c’est presque parti… Maintenant détends-toi, c’est fini, » roucoula-t-il.

Carlisle était un médecin et il avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais la vue de SA fille qui souffrait faillit le mettre à genoux.

Alice laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons qui firent grimacer Bella et Carlisle.

« Ce n’est pas juste ! J’étais supposée avoir un accouchement calme et paisible ! J’étais supposée porter une jaquette d’hôpital à zébrures faite sur mesure, et j’étais supposée avoir un traitement au spa la veille du jour où j’allais donner naissance à sa progéniture ! Mais non ! Il voulait des putains de câlins ce matin, et maintenant regarde ce qu’il a fait ! Il est comme un chien en chaleur avec son bidule rose qui pend ! » Hurla Alice en essuyant une larme de sa joue.

Bella se déplaça de l’autre côté du lit, ignorant Carlisle qui avait l’air de vouloir sortir de la pièce pour aller trucider Jasper. Elle l’entendit marmonner en s’éloignant du lit.

Elle repoussa les cheveux d’Alice de son front. « Mary Alice, Jasper t’aime plus que tout au monde. Je suis certaine qu’il ne t’a pas forcée à avoir des rapports sexuels… »

« Et voilà le signal que j’attendais pour me tirer d’ici ! » Dit Carlisle en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Bella roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Alice. « Bon, toi et moi savons très bien toutes les deux qu’il n’a pas eu à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu as envie de faire l’amour plus que d’ordinaire depuis que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte, alors n’essaie surtout pas d’insinuer que tout ça était l’idée de Jasper ! Quant à ta visite au spa, je vais m’assurer personnellement que tu reçoives un traitement spa de luxe demain, comme cadeau de Thanksgiving de la part d’Edward et moi. Et tu porteras le pyjama le plus beau que je puisse trouver ! Cependant, il faut que tu laisses Jasper venir ici et être avec toi ! Il est complètement anéanti en ce moment, Alice, et tu… » Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une mer de cris et de vociférations en provenance de l’autre côté de la porte.

Alice jeta un regard horrifié à Bella. « JASPER ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Bella se précipita hors de la chambre et vit Carlisle penché sur Jasper, qui était étendu sur le sol et frottait sa mâchoire pendant que son beau-père l’engueulait au sujet de sa fille chérie qui avait été utilisée afin d’assouvir son plaisir égoïste.

Avec horreur, Bella et Esme regardèrent Carlisle ramener son bras vers l’arrière pour donner un autre coup de poing à son beau-fils mais, pour une quelconque raison, Edward se retrouva dans la trajectoire de son père et c’est lui qui, la seconde d’après, se mit à beugler en tenant sa bouche à deux mains.

Bella poussa un cri strident et courut dans sa direction, mais elle trébucha sur le pied de quelqu’un et fit un vol plané, entrant en collision avec Carlisle. Emmett, qui tentait de tenir tout le monde à l’écart, glissa et s’affala sur Jasper. Carlisle perdit l’équilibre sous le choc de sa collision avec Bella et tomba par-dessus Emmett, pendant qu’Edward rampait d’un côté de la mêlée, ses deux mains couvrant son visage alors que le sang coulait entre ses doigts. 

Carlisle reçut un coup de coude dans l’œil. « Putain ! » Grogna-t-il en sentant son œil larmoyer de façon incontrôlable.

« PAPA ! QU’EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MON MARI ? » Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Alice debout dans la porte, sa chemise d’hôpital ouverte à l’arrière.

« Mais bbb-bé-bébé, tu as dit... » 

Alice avança gauchement dans le couloir, une main retenant le revers de sa blouse et l’autre serrant son ventre.

« Je me fiche de ce que j’ai dit, Jasper est mon mari, et tu n’as pas le droit de le frapper ! Aaaarrrrgh ! Bordel ! » Cria-t-elle, aux prises avec une autre contraction.

Jasper bondit en avant au moment où les jambes d’Alice commençaient à flancher, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t’ai, ma petite Darlin’, » dit-il en la blottissant contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, Jazzy… je t’aime, » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il entra dans sa chambre sans un regard derrière lui, et ferma la porte d’un coup de pied.

Le Dr Kramer traversa le corridor en courant et se précipita dans la pièce, appelant la sécurité à pleine voix.

Au début personne ne bougea, puis Carlisle se remit debout et essaya d’ajuster sa chemise juste comme deux gardes de sécurité se hâtaient vers la petite foule rassemblée dans la salle d’attente.

Le patriarche tenta d’avoir l’air aussi solennel que possible en expliquant que les ‘choses’ s’étaient un peu enflammées, mais que tout était sous contrôle.

Bella alla rejoindre Esme, qui avait reporté toute son attention sur Edward. 

« Est-ce que ça va Bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir une ecchymose prendre forme sur sa joue, là où elle était entrée en contact avec l’omoplate dure comme du marbre de Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête alors qu’une infirmière se hâtait auprès d’eux avec des poches de glace. Le saignement s’était arrêté, et Edward plaça un des sacs de glaçons sur son visage. L’infirmière en donna un à Bella et un autre à Emmett, rougissant parce que la chemise de celui-ci s’était déchirée à un certain moment durant la bagarre, et elle était ouverte à la taille. Son torse dénudé était impressionnant, certes, mais on aurait dit que la pauvre infirmière allait s’évanouir alors que ses yeux suivaient sa ligne de pilosité jusqu’à la ceinture de son jean qui descendait bas sur ses hanches.

Bella roula les yeux, et c’est ce moment-là que Rosalie choisit pour sortir de l’ascenseur avec Joshua. Bella se précipita vers sa belle-sœur pour tenter de l’intercepter, mais Rosalie la paralysa avec l’intensité de son regard bleu glacé.

« Emmett Cullen ! T’as intérêt à avoir une foutue bonne explication pour justifier le fait qu’il y a une infirmière en train de câliner ta joue, et que tu es à moitié nu ! » Gronda-t-elle.

L’infirmière poussa un faible gémissement et s’éloigna tandis que la magnifique amazone blonde se dirigeait vers son époux.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, avant d’appliquer la poche de glace sur son visage. « Alice va avoir un bébé, » dit-il en guise d’explication.

À cet instant, Jasper sortit de la chambre. Carlisle, Edward et Emmett se précipitèrent immédiatement vers lui.

Bella, Esme et Rosalie regardèrent avec incrédulité les quatre hommes se réunir et se mettre à pépier, à s’esclaffer et à se plier en deux à force de rire. Il y eut un échange de claques dans le dos et de tapes dans les mains, comme si la ‘bagarre’ qu’ils prenaient maintenant plaisir à relater n’avait été qu’une scène de vaudeville. 

Esme se dirigea vers Rosalie qui tenait Joshua dans ses bras. Le poupon riait et tapait des mains, imitant son papa, ses oncles et son papy.

Rosalie avança, tendit le bébé à Emmett, et alla à la rencontre de sa belle-mère. Sans parler, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et se tournèrent vers les ascenseurs. 

Esme s’immobilisa et dévisagea intensément chaque membre de sa famille. Elle soupira et enleva une bouloche imaginaire de son pantalon. « Vous savez, cette situation est complètement déjantée, même pour nous. Ne peut-on pas se rendre quelque part sans causer une scène ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier, avant de s’éloigner d’un pas résolu.

Elle s’arrêta une fois de plus et regarda par-dessus de son épaule. « Ça te dirait d’aller prendre un thé, Bella ? »

Bella ferma vivement la bouche et acquiesça, tapotant le bras d’Edward en passant devant lui.

« Aimerais-tu avoir quelque chose, trésor ? Emmett ? Papa ? Jazz ? » S’enquit-elle.

Ils répondirent tous par l’affirmative en essayant de reprendre leur sérieux. Carlisle fit un geste pour réajuster sa chemise déchirée.

Esme lui lança un regard noir. « Tu peux rapporter quelque chose aux autres, Bella, mais tant que mon époux rationnel ne refait pas surface, il n’obtiendra rien de moi ! » Déclara-t-elle en pointant un doigt en direction de Carlisle.

Cela dit, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna pour de bon.

Bella haussa les épaules et se dépêcha d’aller rejoindre les deux femmes. Elle stoppa en vitesse et se retourna vers les hommes. « Jazz, comment va Ali ? »

Jasper lui fit un clin d’œil et sourit jusqu’à ce que sa mâchoire distendue le fasse grimacer. « Elle va bien, B. La doc dit que ça devrait y être dans une heure ou deux ! » 

Bella opina et courut vers l’ascenseur au moment où Emmett montrait à Joshua en quoi consistait un ‘uppercut’.

Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent et les trois femmes se dévisagèrent en silence jusqu’à ce que Rosalie demande d’un ton paisible, « L’une d’entre vous pourrait-elle, s’il vous plaît, me dire ce qui vient juste de se passer ? »

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à sa belle-mère et commença à pouffer de rire, et Esme se mit à rire elle aussi. Au bout d’un moment à les regarder hurler de rire, Rosalie se mit à taper du pied, mais les deux femmes continuèrent à rire de plus belle.

Après qu’elles eurent siroté un thé glacé et que Bella eut rapporté du café pour les hommes, Rosalie la raccompagna en ville, où elle dénicha deux pyjamas avec des hauts à boutons, Rosalie faisant remarquer que si Alice voulait allaiter, elle serait plus à l’aise si elle pouvait déboutonner le top au lieu d’enfouir le bébé sous le vêtement.

Elles firent aussi un arrêt à leur spa préféré afin que Bella prenne les dispositions pour qu’Alice reçoive un traitement complet le jour suivant, et même si cela coûtait une fortune, Bella n’allait pas laisser tomber son amie. Elle s’arrangea même pour qu’Alice ait un soin des mains et des pieds, ainsi qu’une visite au salon de coiffure.

Rosalie disparut quelques instants et revint avec une trentaine de ballons roses et blancs en forme de cœur, lesquels devraient être livrés à l’hôpital parce qu’elle se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas assez de place pour les mettre dans sa Jeep.

Elles revinrent à l’hôpital juste au moment où on transférait Alice de sa chambre à la salle d’accouchement. Jasper tenait sa main, mais Alice fit stopper son fauteuil roulant quand elle vit Bella.

Bella l’étreignit pendant le passage d’une autre contraction. Elle avait l’air fatiguée et il était clair qu’elle souffrait, mais elle sourit à Bella. « Merci de m’avoir aidée à ne pas perdre les pédales, Tsunami. On se revoit bientôt. »

Esme était assise dans la salle d’attente. 

« Où sont passés Emmett et Bean ? » Lui demanda Rosalie.

Esme renifla. « Ils sont retournés à la maison pour se changer, et Emmett a dit qu’il allait mettre Joshua au lit pour sa sieste. Mon mari s’est tiré d’ici la queue entre les jambes après que je lui ai dit d’aller dormir sur le sofa dans son bureau ! »

Edward et Carlisle réapparurent un peu plus tard avec le dîner, qu’ils étaient allés chercher au restaurant Chez Esme. Il y avait de la bouffe pour tout le monde, et Bella se sentit presque navrée pour son beau-père en le voyant déposer le plat d’Esme sur la petite table à côté de son siège avant de reculer en vitesse comme si elle était une bête sauvage. Il alla s’asseoir avec Edward, qui lui aussi s’était montré très silencieux depuis son retour. 

Bella vit que Carlisle avait de toute évidence fait quelque rafistolage, car la lèvre fendue d’Edward avait été nettoyée et elle n’était plus excessivement gonflée, seulement décolorée.

Emmett revint avec Joshua, qui avait eu son bain et portait le plus mignon des pyjamas, bleu poudre avec les mots ‘Daddy’s little man’ écrits en travers, et couvert de petites voitures rouges, jaunes et bleues.

Joshua battit des bras, souriant et babillant à l’intention de tout le monde. Bella joua avec lui pendant que ses parents mangeaient. Le bébé fut passé de bras en bras pour être distrait et diverti jusqu’à ce que ses petites mains se ferment en poings et qu’il commence à se frotter les yeux.

Alors que Rosalie était sur le point de le ramener à la maison, Jasper ouvrit la porte de la salle d’accouchement et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais le sourire sur son visage était assez éloquent pour que la famille s’attende à une bonne nouvelle de sa part.

« Tiffany Ann pèse trois kilos et elle est magnifique ! Alice va bien, mais elle est vannée. Il n’y a que Papy et Mamie qui sont autorisés à la voir ce soir, mais vous pouvez tous aller voir le bébé ! » Déclara-t-il.

En quelques secondes il fut englouti par un raz-de-marée d’étreintes, de larmes de joie et de baisers. Esme se mit à sangloter doucement sur l’épaule de Carlisle tandis qu’Emmett et Edward serraient leur ami et beau-frère dans leurs bras.

Bella eut une impression de déjà-vu alors qu’elle se tenait devant la cloison vitrée, contemplant ce petit être parfait qui semblait minuscule dans les bras massifs de Jasper.

Jasper sourit à sa famille à travers ses larmes en tenant sa toute petite fille. Autre qu’Alice, il n’avait jamais ressenti autant d’émotion pour un autre être vivant, et c’était accablant.

Edward glissa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Bella essuya les larmes de joie sur sa joue du bout des doigts en se fondant dans son étreinte. « Je suis plus sûre que jamais. Je veux ça avec toi. Je veux commencer une famille, » dit-elle avec une paisible assurance.

Edward sourit et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. « Moi aussi, Bébé. Moi aussi… »

ooo

Thanksgiving fut une toute autre affaire à Cullen Crest cette année-là. Pour une fois, il n’y avait pas de téléviseur allumé, pas de décoration sur la table de la salle à manger, et pas de nourriture dans la cuisine.

À la place, les Cullen, les Roman et les Whitlock mangèrent leur repas de Thanksgiving dans une chambre privée de l’hôpital de St. Helena. 

Carlisle y fit installer plusieurs chaises et tables pliantes pendant qu’Esme, Rosalie, Kate et Bella préparaient et mettaient les plats prévus au menu dans des contenants qu’elles apportèrent ensuite à l’hôpital.

Alice était ravissante dans son nouveau pyjama à pois roses et noirs, avec ses ongles peints en ‘rose Barbie’ et ses cheveux fraîchement lavés et coiffés de manière artistiquement désordonnée. 

Elle était avachie dans le lit avec Jasper pendant que les autres étaient assis autour d’eux, et Bella ne put s’empêcher de rire en songeant qu’elle avait l’air d’une reine entourée de sa cour.

Cette célébration de Thanksgiving fut la plus mémorable, de l’avis de tous !

Bella était réticente à partir quand arriva le vendredi matin, mais elle avait discuté avec Edward, et ils avaient tous les deux convenu qu’il était de la plus grande importance qu’ils soient présents au séminaire.

Ils dirent au revoir à leur famille et suivirent Kate et Garrett jusqu’à la pittoresque Baie de Half Moon, qui était à deux heures de route de Napa Valley, juste au sud de San Francisco.

La résidence était située sur une petite presqu’île au milieu de l’eau. C’était une maison moderne, et Bella put constater, alors qu’ils traversaient l’allée longeant le rivage, qu’elle était grande et luxueuse. 

Elle gloussa discrètement et Edward lui lança un regard perplexe. « Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un parmi vous connaît des gens ordinaires et sans le sou, à part moi, je veux dire ? » Rigola-t-elle en apercevant un majordome debout dans la porte.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je peux voir que nous allons nous amuser ce weekend, Bébé ! » Répliqua-t-il en riant à son tour alors que Bella levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, eh bien, je dis ce que j’ai à dire avant que tu me mettes mon collier ! » Railla-t-elle tandis qu’Edward garait le véhicule à l’endroit qu’on lui indiquait.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Bella eut l’occasion de jeter un coup d’œil à la ronde. Le jardin à l’avant de la demeure allait se perdre dans le sable de la plage, et bien que le temps fût frisquet, il tardait à Bella d’aller se promener ou courir sur le sable fin. 

La maison était un amalgame de moderne et de rustique, et Bella leva les yeux vers l’entrée divisée en trois volumes, qui menait directement à un grand salon orné de sofas blancs pouvant asseoir au moins vingt personnes et agrémentés de coussins bleu marine éparpillés avec goût ici et là. 

Un homme ressemblant à Emmett s’avança vers eux. Il dépassait Edward d’une demi-tête, mais ses yeux marron étaient doux et chaleureux quand il lui tendit sa main. À ses côtés se trouvait une femme de constitution moyenne dont les cheveux blond foncé étaient coupés en bob. Un sourire dansait dans ses yeux bruns.

« Bonjour, je suis Felix, et voici Adèle. Bienvenue chez nous, » dit-il d’un ton des plus cordiaux.

Edward se présenta et présenta Bella à leurs hôtes. Il avait averti Bella dans la voiture qu’elle devait s’adresser à tous les Dominants et Dominatrices en les appelant ‘Monsieur’ ou ‘Madame’, sauf indication contraire. Si elle n’était pas sûre, elle devait rester silencieuse.

Edward avait décidé de lui mettre son collier seulement quand ils seraient arrivés à destination, étant donné qu’ils étaient partis très tôt.

Felix se tourna vers Bella. « Bienvenue, Isabella. »

Elle regarda Edward, qui acquiesça. « Merci Monsieur, » dit-elle doucement.

Felix sourit en signe d’approbation.

« Laissez-moi vous conduire à vos quartiers. Tous les participants au séminaire sont logés dans des suites avec salon, chambre à coucher et salle de bain privés, » dit-il. Puis, s’adressant à Edward, il poursuivit, « Ta soumise peut dormir n’importe où à ta convenance, et nous fournissons aussi des grabats et des paillasses. Cette maison et le jardin à l’arrière sont complètement privés, mais si vous allez marcher sur la plage, assurez-vous d’être couverts. »

Edward hocha la tête en souriant, pendant que Bella roulait les yeux mentalement. Elle n’avait pas envie de dormir sur une paillasse !

Felix longea un côté de la grande pièce. Bella remarqua des portes le long du corridor. Felix s’arrêta devant l’avant-dernière. « Une fois que vous serez installés, je vous prierais de vous joindre à nous pour un verre de bienvenue. Adèle vous montrera où aller. »

Edward entra le premier, suivi de près par Bella.

« Wow, jolie chambre ! » Lança-t-il.

Bella opina. « Oui… Oh, regarde cette vue ! »

Elle ouvrit les doubles portes qui donnaient accès à un balcon privé. Ils pouvaient voir la plage au-delà du grand jardin.

Edward s’éclaircit la gorge et Bella se retourna. Elle vit son collier avec le pendentif en cœur dans ses mains. Pendant la semaine, ils avaient décidé que celui-ci serait son collier ‘régulier’, celui qu’elle porterait chaque weekend et durant les jours où ils prévoyaient jouer. 

« Je te veux en position devant moi dans cinq minutes, » dit-il posément.

Bella respira plus fort ; c’était ce qu’elle avait attendu toute la semaine !

Elle s’empressa de se dévêtir et remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de s’agenouiller sur le petit coussin aux pieds d’Edward.

Pour une fois, Edward était encore entièrement habillé, et c’était étrange de baisser les yeux et de voir ses baskets au lieu de ses pieds nus.

« Isabella, te soumettras-tu entièrement et sans hésitation à moi pendant que tu portes ton collier ? »

Bella réprima un sourire en sentant des papillons dans son estomac. « Ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous servir, Monsieur. »

Edward attacha le collier autour de son cou, puis il tira légèrement sur sa queue de cheval pour incliner sa tête vers lui jusqu’à ce que ses yeux rencontrent son regard vert enflammé.

« Demande-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Maître, puis-je vous donner du plaisir comme vous avez contenté votre soumise ? »

Edward eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu peux, Fillette. »

Les yeux de Bella roulèrent dans leur orbite alors que sa bouche se fermait sur le phallus engorgé d’Edward. Il siffla tandis qu’elle fredonnait son plaisir, et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu’elle réussit à ne pas frotter ses cuisses ensemble. 

« Tellement bon… C’est si foutrement bon, Fillette ! Ouais, suce toute la longueur de ma bite… exactement comme ça… Oh ! Putain ! »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur la vue incroyable d’Edward, ses mains sur sa tête et la sienne rejetée en arrière, exposant son cou robuste. Il fermait les yeux très fort et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

Bella voulait sourire de satisfaction, mais à la place elle se concentra pour se mettre en situation ; elle était Isabella, la soumise de Maître Edward. Elle devait répondre à tous ses désirs, à tous ses souhaits, et obéir sans question et sans hésitation aux ordres qu’il lui donnait. 

Rien n’existait sauf Maître. Il était son monde, son univers, et réciproquement.

Elle gémit imperceptiblement en ouvrant la bouche et l’aspira plus profondément dans sa gorge. Elle manqua de s’étouffer et relaxa les muscles de son pharynx. Elle sentit les cuisses d’Edward durcir alors que sa verge heurtait le fond de sa gorge, avant de l’engloutir en déglutissant.

« ISABELLA ! » Hurla-t-il en agrippant ses cheveux, les tirant et la forçant à enfouir son nez dans le duvet court et bouclé de son entrejambe. 

Ses petites mains s’emparèrent de ses testicules, qu’elle pressa et massa, et lorsqu’elle atteignit la zone hypersensible entre ses bourses et son anus, Edward se sentit devenir rigide alors que d’abondants jets de foutre giclaient dans la gorge de Bella. 

Sa bouche continua de s’affairer jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente Edward tressaillir légèrement tandis qu’elle dardait sa langue sur son gland maintenant très sensible.

Elle recula sur ses talons et replaça le sexe d’Edward dans son jean tout en essuyant les coins de sa bouche, puis elle se rassit, inclina la tête et plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Edward écarta ses cheveux désordonnés de son visage et elle sourit en sentant son jonc de mariage contre sa joue.

Son Maître lui faisait porter un collier qui la marquait comme sienne, oui, mais dans un sens il était à elle lui aussi, et il portait son alliance avec joie et fierté. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde à Hollywood, Edward aimait que les gens sachent qu’il n’était pas ‘disponible’.

« Regarde-moi. »

Bella se trouva en train de regarder dans des yeux verts iridescents qui brillaient d’amour pour elle à la suite de ce moment de béatitude sexuelle.

« Tu me rends tellement fier d’être ton Maître, Fillette. Ceci n’est pas un ‘weekend de jeu’ ou un ‘munch’, alors tu vas porter tes vêtements de tous les jours. Je veux que tu sois à l’aise, mais en même temps j’aimerais que tu portes ton plug aujourd’hui. »

Bella sentit une vague de plaisir à ses mots. Edward vit ses pupilles se dilater d’excitation et il gloussa doucement.

« Tu vas devoir être patiente, Isabella. Je ne vais pas baiser ton cul avant ce soir. À présent il faut que tu t’habilles, alors j’aimerais que tu te tiennes debout et que tu te penches sur le lit pour moi. »

Bella s’exécuta pendant qu’il allait ouvrir son sac. Elle sentit ses doigts appliquer gentiment du lubrifiant entre ses fesses avant d’insérer un doigt dans son anus.

Son autre main atterrit sur sa fesse en claquant. « Détends-toi, Isabella ! Voilà qui est mieux. Tu es tellement serrée ! Est-ce que c’est bon ? »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir à la sensation d’être envahie et étirée lorsqu’Edward inséra un second doigt.

Après quelques minutes, constatant qu’elle était prête, Edward s’empara d’un plug anal noir plutôt volumineux et retira ses doigts avant d’appuyer le bout de l’objet contre son orifice anal.

« Oh ! » S’exclama Bella en sentant le nouveau plug presser contre elle.

Elle était habituée à certains modèles, et celui-ci était différent, d’une circonférence plus large. Elle mordit sa lèvre tandis qu’Edward poussait lentement le plug jusqu’à ce que le bout soit à l’intérieur d’elle.

Edward s’arrêta. « Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître. »

« Très bien. Tu peux prendre ça, Isabella. Ce n’est pas aussi gros que moi, mais c’est proche, alors tu peux, et tu le prendras à l’intérieur de toi, » dit-il, et il poussa et tortilla le plug jusqu’à ce que Bella soit en mesure de se relaxer et de le faire entrer entièrement dans son rectum.

Edward procéda lentement et doucement, prenant tout le temps qu’il fallait. La dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était de faire mal à Bella, et il était fier et heureux lorsqu’enfin son corps sembla accepter l’intrusion et aspira le jouet plus loin encore.

« Tu aimes ça, Fillette ? » Demanda-t-il en tapotant la base du plug qui faisait saillie entre ses fesses.

« Hmm, oui Maître. Merci, » répondit Bella en soupirant d’aise.

Edward émit un petit rire et la tapota une fois de plus. « Allez, petite paillarde, tu dois t’habiller afin que nous puissions commencer ce weekend. Je vais choisir tes vêtements tel que convenu, mais ça va être des fringues ordinaires, d’accord ? »

Bella acquiesça.

C’était un des changements qu’Edward et elle avaient décidé d’incorporer à leur temps de jeu. Ils avaient décidé que pendant leurs périodes de jeu, Edward aurait le contrôle total de sa garde-robe, de son alimentation et de sa routine d’exercices. En temps ‘ordinaire’, c’est-à-dire quand ils ne jouaient pas, Bella allait avoir le contrôle de ce qu’elle portait et mangeait, mais sa routine de sommeil et d’exercices allaient demeurer sous le contrôle d’Edward. Ils avaient également décidé de laisser tomber la ‘confession’ journalière, mais d’intégrer un temps de discussion hebdomadaire plus traditionnel, qui aurait lieu tous les mercredis soirs.

Ils allaient jouer les mercredis et jeudis, et en outre ils allaient jouer un jour pendant le weekend, selon leurs engagements sociaux. Bella porterait son collier du mercredi matin au vendredi matin, afin de profiter de deux jours entiers de jeu.

Bella était ravie de leur nouvel arrangement. Cela donnait une structure et des limites bien définies à leur temps passé en mode D/s. Elle devait toujours présenter son journal à Edward, mais seulement sur une base hebdomadaire. Elle devait le placer à côté de son assiette à l’heure du dîner chaque mercredi soir.

Edward choisit une jupe noire qui tombait aux genoux de Bella, avec des ballerines et un pull noir et blanc à col en V orné de petit boutons en or sur le devant.

Bella refit sa queue de cheval et Edward se retourna pour l’admirer. Elle était fraîche et jolie, et ses yeux s’assombrirent en la voyant rougir. Personne ne devinerait qu’elle ne portait pas de petite culotte sous ses vêtements.

« Prête ? » S’enquit-il.

Elle opina. « Oui, Maître. »

« Bien, maintenant rappelle-toi que tu peux parler librement, mais avec respect. Chaque Dom est soit ‘Monsieur’ ou ‘Madame’, et finalement, je veux que tu t’amuses, d’accord ? Si tu te sens menacée ou mal à l’aise à un moment ou à un autre, que fais-tu ? »

« Je dis ‘papillon’, Maître, » répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Parfait. » Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres retroussées de Bella. « Je t’aime, Fillette. Allons-y. »

Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et ils retournèrent dans la grande salle au plafond élevé et voûté.

Adèle se tenait d’un côté et parlait à un couple. Les yeux de Bella s’agrandirent quand elle vit que la femme était enceinte.

Adèle sourit à Edward et Bella.

« Puis-je vous présenter Maître Steven et Andrea ? Monsieur, voici Maître Edward et Isabella, » dit-elle doucement.

Steven paraissait être dans la trentaine avancée, tandis qu’Andrea semblait un peu plus jeune.

Steven et Edward échangèrent une poignée de main, puis Edward salua Andrea. Elle serra sa main et sourit à Bella.

« Allons dehors. Les autres y sont déjà. »

Adèle les entraîna au bout de la pièce et monta quatre marches en direction de ce qui semblait être une fenêtre en verre opaque. Toutefois, quand elle toucha le panneau, il s’ouvrit et elle traversa la porte vitrée, les faisant accéder à une pièce extérieure fermée. Cette zone était plus décontractée, avec des canapés et des chaises en osier ainsi qu’un foyer d’un côté, et une longue table de salle à manger de l’autre.

Bella jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et vit qu’il y avait quatre autres couples à part Edward et elle, Garrett et Kate, et leurs hôtes.

Ils furent rapidement présentés à un jeune couple d’afro-américains, Mattie et son maître/époux Eric, puis à un autre couple plus âgé, Richard et sa soumise Carrie, et Bella fut surprise et ravie de voir deux visages familiers parmi le petit rassemblement, Zoé et son soumis Peter. Bella ne savait pas qu’ils étaient en fait mariés.

Après les présentations, quand tout le monde eut quelque chose à boire dans les mains, Garrett s’éclaircit la gorge et tapa son verre pour avoir l’attention des participants.

« J’aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous, à cette retraite appelée Complete Lifestyle. Nos hôtes ce weekend nous ont généreusement ouvert les portes de leur maison, et je vous demanderais de respecter leur intimité et de rester à l’intérieur de la zone ‘publique’ de la résidence. Comme vous le savez sans doute, Felix est un obstétricien/gynécologue, et il va nous donner d’excellents conseils demain. Pour cet après-midi, nous allons prendre le déjeuner, et ensuite nous irons directement à l’orientation et à la première session. Après chaque session il y aura des devoirs et du temps libre pour vous permettre d’absorber et d’écrire dans votre journal ainsi que de discuter de la session les uns avec les autres. Comme vous le savez, nous avons demandé que les soumis et soumises gardent leurs colliers pour la durée du weekend, mais avec peu de restrictions imposées. De cette façon, nous sommes assurés que toute communication est ouverte, honnête et directe sans menace de punition ou de représailles. Je recommande avec insistance que vous, Dominants, encouragiez vos soumis et soumises à parler librement les uns avec les autres et avec vous. Exhortez-les à poser des questions et à questionner, avec respect bien sûr… » On entendit des rires gênés. « … à questionner vos règles actuelles, vos habitudes, vos rituels et pratiques, si vous ne l’avez pas déjà fait. »

Tout le monde acquiesça en signe d’accord en se regardant les uns les autres.

« Ceci n’est pas une soirée de jeux ou un munch, alors s’il vous plaît, gardez vos attributs à leur place, à moins que vous ne soyez dans l’intimité de votre suite ! » Ce commentaire entraîna une autre vague de rires, plus insouciants cette fois-ci.

Garrett sourit au petit groupe réuni devant lui. « Maintenant, Adèle, est-ce que le déjeuner est prêt ? »

Adèle opina. « Oui, si les Doms veulent bien prendre place à la table et si les soumises veulent me suivre ? »

Les Doms s’assirent autour de la table qui pouvait facilement accueillir vingt personnes, songea Bella en suivant les autres soumis et soumises à l’intérieur. 

Adèle traversa la cuisine ultra moderne en acier inoxydable et en verre. Elle sourit en voyant les soumises qui se tenaient en rang d’oignons. « N’ayez pas cet air si inquiet ! Ce weekend est censé être amusant et informatif, alors détendez-vous et soyez vous-mêmes. Nous ne sommes pas dans une cérémonie, alors prenez un plat de service et apportez-le à la table. »

Bella prit un grand panier rempli de petits pains chauds et suivit Peter, qui portait un grand plateau de viandes et de légumes grillés en tranches.

« Comment vas-tu, Bella ? Je suis content de voir qu’Edward a l’air en pleine forme, » lui dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Nous allons tellement mieux. Edward a passé toutes ses visites médicales, et Dieu merci les médecins n’ont vu aucune séquelle, aucun dommage permanent. »

Les plats de service furent déposés au centre de la table, et Bella s’empressa de prendre sa place à côté d’Edward. Les autres soumis et soumises suivirent son exemple.

Le repas – que tout le monde trouva délicieux – se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue et joviale.

Bella se tourna vers Andrea, qui était assise à côté d’elle. « À combien de semaines de grossesse es-tu rendue ? »

Andrea toucha son ventre et sourit. « J’en suis à un peu moins de cinq mois. Est-ce que tu as des enfants ? » S’enquit-elle en retour.

Bella sourit. « Pas encore, mais nous y songeons. » 

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots provoqua une chaleur bienfaisante en elle. C’était bon de finalement l’admettre à voix haute à quelqu’un.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé et les boissons chaudes servies, Garrett demanda aux invités d’aller chercher leurs notes de cours et de se réunir dans la grande salle.

Pour commencer il y eut l’orientation, et Garrett ne perdit pas de temps à ramasser les accords de non-divulgation signés. Il vérifia également que toutes les formalités administratives avaient été complétées, et expliqua une ou deux questions qui n’étaient pas claires pour tout le monde.

Ensuite il demanda que chaque participant prenne quelques minutes pour discuter brièvement de ses antécédents et de ce qu’il ou elle espérait personnellement tirer de cette retraite.

Bella fut surprise d’apprendre que même si tous les membres du groupe avaient adhéré au mode de vie BDSM longtemps avant elle, la plupart d’entre eux luttaient pour maintenir les limites autour de leurs relations de couples.

L’autre fait surprenant était que, parmi les sept couples rassemblés pour la retraite, quatre attendaient un bébé, y compris Kate et Garrett, ce qui fit couiner Bella avant qu’elle ne les étreigne avec effusion. Son comportement lui mérita quelques haussements de sourcils, mais elle ignora les regards ostentatoires qu’Edward reçut de la part d’Eric et de Steven quand elle reprit sa place.

Les deux autres couples essayaient eux aussi de concevoir, puis ce fut son tour et celui d’Edward de parler.

« Je m’appelle Isabella, et j’ai été une soumise toute ma vie, je pense, mais ça fait seulement un peu plus d’un an que j’ai adhéré au style de vie BDSM. Ed, euh, Maître Edward est mon premier Dom, et le seul que j’ai jamais eu. Je sais que j’ai beaucoup à apprendre, et nos mentors Maître Garrett et sa soumise Kate nous ont beaucoup appris. Maître et moi voulons avoir des enfants, mais j’ai peur qu’en fondant une famille nous risquions de mettre fin à ce mode de vie. » Bella énonça la dernière partie d’une voix à peine audible et baissa les yeux au sol.

Ce fut Edward qui poursuivit. « Isabella et moi apprenons ensemble, et même si ça fait dix ans que je suis un Dominant, je n’ai jamais été en couple avant, que ce soit dans une relation BDSM ou dans une relation vanille, alors à l’instar de mon épouse, j’ai beaucoup à apprendre. Je pense que communiquer l’un avec l’autre et s’adapter aux besoins l’un de l’autre est important, et j’aimerais être en mesure d’adapter notre mode de vie une fois qu’Isabella sera tombée enceinte, et par la suite lorsque le bébé sera né. »

Bella se pressa contre Edward et sentit la main de celui-ci gentiment caresser son dos pour l’apaiser.

La première session couvrit la signification de ce qu’était un ‘bon’ Dom ou une ‘bonne’ soumise, et de manière peu surprenante, cela avait très peu à voir avec le sexe !

Une fois la session terminée, Bella alla retrouver Kate. « Tu aurais pu me le dire, petite friponne ! Tu nous cachais ça depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi le cacher, d’ailleurs ? »

Kate se mit à rire. « C’est difficile à croire, n’est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que mon médecin à l’époque m’avait dit que mes trompes étaient bouchées et que je ne pourrais jamais tomber enceinte… C’est pour ça qu’on a décidé de reporter notre affection sur la gente canine. J’avais fait mon deuil d’être mère. Mais parfois la vie nous réserve de bien belles surprises, et tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit l’autre jour que toi et moi avions plus en commun que tu ne l’imaginais ? Eh bien, c’est à ça que je faisais allusion. Garrett a eu tellement peur de me perdre l’année passée après l’attaque, qu’il a eu comme une épiphanie et s’est mis à vouloir être père coûte que coûte. Nous avons consulté un spécialiste qui a remis les pendules à l’heure : il y avait moyen de déboucher mes trompes pour que je puisse ovuler et concevoir. J’ai eu une chirurgie, et voilà, il y a quelques mois c’est juste arrivé. J’en suis à ma treizième semaine de grossesse, alors le bébé est attendu vers le milieu de juin. »

Bella lui sourit. « Et qu’est-ce que les gros toutous poilus à la maison vont penser de ça ? » La taquina-t-elle.

Kate roula les yeux. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour eux, Garrett nous a déjà inscrits à des classes de ‘Bébé, chiens et compagnie’ ! Et puis les gamins du voisinage viennent jouer avec eux assez souvent, alors ils ont été exposés aux enfants. Nous avons gardé ça secret parce que je voulais attendre que le premier trimestre soit passé, et puis Alice a accouché, et l’occasion d’en parler ne s’est pas présentée avant de quitter Cullen Crest, mais j’ai l’intention de téléphoner à Esme et Carlisle pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle dès que nous serons de retour à la maison. »

Bella sourit de plus belle. « Ils vont être tellement excités ! Oh Seigneur ! C’est fou, hein ? Nous allons toutes avoir des bébés ! »

Kate lui rendit son sourire. « Pas si fou, nous partageons toutes les autres expériences, pourquoi pas celle-ci ? »

Le dîner fut très décontracté. Felix avait opté de cuisiner des fruits de mer sur le barbecue, et un menu alternatif était offert à ceux qui ne mangeaient pas de crustacés. 

La session après le dîner était la première consacrée à la grossesse et au BDSM. Felix discuta du premier trimestre, et Bella fut heureuse de constater que tout le monde prenait des notes. Une longue période de questions et réponses s’ensuivit, jusqu’à ce que Garrett conclue la soirée juste après 22h30.

Edward retira le plug de Bella dès qu’ils furent de retour dans leur suite. À la requête de Bella, il la bâillonna pour étouffer ses cris et s’empressa de baiser son cul sans plus de cérémonie. Elle jouit deux fois de suite en hurlant dans le bâillon-boule avant que lui-même n’éjacule sur son dos et ses hanches.

Ils restèrent éveillés à peine assez longtemps pour prendre une douche avant de tomber profondément endormis.

Le petit déjeuner était servi à 7h le lendemain matin, et la première session de la journée débutait à 8h tapantes. Bella avait réglé son alarme pour 5h30, et c’était aussi bien qu’elle l’ait fait car Edward se réveilla avec l’envie de baiser, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger à 6h55, on pouvait voir par l’éclat de son visage qu’elle avait déjà joui deux fois depuis son réveil.

Edward et Bella étaient enveloppés dans une bulle de béatitude post-coïtale, ce qui amena Kate et Garrett à échanger un sourire alors qu’ils se servaient de généreuses portions de pancakes avec des garnitures de fruits et de crème fraîche.

La seconde session sur la grossesse couvrit les deux autres trimestres, et Felix mit l’emphase sur les changements dans le corps de la femme, et ce qui devrait et ne devrait pas être fait pendant cette période.

Zoe leva une main en fronçant les sourcils ; elle n’était enceinte que de deux mois, et elle ne voulait pas du tout que leur style de vie change. « Felix, puis-je utiliser le fouet sur mon soumis ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer ne pas l’utiliser pendant les sept prochains mois, » dit-elle d’un air maussade.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais Zoe rétrécit les yeux à son intention et il demeura silencieux. Garrett observa l’échange et leva la main pour éviter à Felix d’avoir à répondre à la question.

« Zoe, Peter est ton soumis, et il est ton époux, et en tant que tel il a le droit de parler et d’être entendu. Tu l’as stoppé, et ce n’est pas ce que nous tentons de faire ici. Si Peter ne peut pas parler librement ici, où peut-il le faire afin que Felix puisse dissiper ses craintes et répondre à ses questions ? »

Zoe regarda son mari, et Bella l’observa en silence alors qu’elle acquiesçait et souriait à Peter de manière quasiment contrite avant de regarder autour de la pièce. « Tu as raison, je m’excuse. »

Peter posa sa question et Felix y répondit, puis il passa au point suivant.

Bella trouvait que beaucoup des choses que Felix disait relevaient du bon sens, et quand elle le mentionna, il lui sourit. « C’est tout à fait vrai, Isabella. Beaucoup de ce que je viens de dire est le simple bon sens, comme ne pas faire de jeux de suspension, ne pas utiliser de jouet à impact élevé. Vous, les Doms, devez être précis avec vos martinets ; rappelez-vous que le dos n’est pas affecté par la grossesse, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez laisser des ecchymoses. Je préconise la politique de ne jamais ligoter ou restreindre pendant la grossesse ! Pas même de mains derrière le dos. Les articulations sont plus relâchées durant la grossesse, et la dernière chose que vous voulez est une épaule ou une hanche disloquée ! Soyez inventifs, faites d’autres choses, des jeux sensoriels avec les yeux bandés, par exemple. Tant qu’il n’y a pas de sang ou de douleur, ça va. Soyez conscients du fait que des caillots sanguins peuvent survenir ! Donc oui, Isabella, tant que les hommes traitent les femmes avec amour et respect et qu’ils s’y prennent avec elles comme si elles sont fragiles et peuvent casser, alors il n’y a aucune raison d’arrêter de jouer. »

Il s’adressa au groupe. « Souvenez-vous, leurs seins sont sensibles, et à moins que vous vouliez que vos bites finissent dans un hachoir à viande, ne les pincez pas, ne les tirez pas, et ne les tordez pas ! »

Bella pouffa de rire avec les autres épouses.

« Et rappelez-vous : hormones, hormones, hormones ! Parfois un mot dur les enverra tourbillonner dans un état de pagaille hystérique. Soyez préparés à cette éventualité et cessez de jouer immédiatement. Soyez toujours tendres, assurez-vous toujours qu’elles soient à l’aise. »

Les hommes paraissaient un peu effrayés en hochant la tête.

Felix se tourna vers les femmes, qui étaient assises d’un côté. « Mesdames, écoutez ce que votre corps vous dit ! Vous allez devoir dormir davantage, ralentir votre régime d’exercice, bien vous alimenter et vous reposer. Laissez vos maris, partenaires, dominants ou même soumis dans ton cas Zoe, prendre le contrôle. Donnez-leur le contrôle des petites choses. Si vous vous sentez mal à l’aise, bouleversées ou malheureuses, arrêtez de jouer immédiatement ! Parlez à votre partenaire ! »

Il reporta son attention sur les hommes. « Doms, si votre femme n’est pas communicative ou qu’elle essaye de vous cacher quelque chose, punissez-la ! Sa sécurité et sa santé, et celles de votre enfant sont beaucoup plus importantes qu’atteindre l’orgasme ou avoir le postérieur en feu ! »

Il revint aux femmes qui le zieutaient avec scepticisme. Il regarda chacune d’elles avec une gravité lugubre. « Parfois des accidents surviennent, que vous soyez dans une relation vanille ou BDSM. Les gens font des erreurs, aussi devez-vous prendre soin de vous-même et de cette précieuse vie à l’intérieur de vous. Vous devriez toutes avoir révélé votre choix de style de vie à votre médecin afin qu’il soit au courant et n’appelle pas les flics si vous vous pointez un jour avec un derrière meurtri ! C’est tout pour cette session. Après la pause nous discuterons des périodes de jeux après la venue du bébé. »

Tout le monde se leva et Edward se dirigea vers Bella. « Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Ça laisse suggérer que je vais me transformer en démone rageuse quand je vais tomber enceinte ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Edward se mit à rire. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit si terrible, mais je pense que nous ne risquons pas de nous ennuyer pendant ces neuf mois-là ! » Répliqua-t-il en mettant ses bras autour d’elle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près comme la matinée, avec des discussions animées du côté des Doms et des soumises. Le devoir qu’ils reçurent était de réfléchir à des méthodes de jeu inventives qui tenaient compte du bébé.

Le soir, la session porta sur les restrictions, les mots d’alerte et les limites, en relation avec les pressions quotidiennes et le fait d’avoir un bébé, et ensuite il y eut un devoir amusant : se faire des massages, mais personne ne devait avoir de rapports sexuels.

Edward et Bella terminèrent leur devoir avec succès, mais lorsque Bella réveilla Edward au milieu de la nuit avec un rêve à caractère érotique, il fut plus qu’heureux de les soulager tous les deux.

Tout le monde apprécia le reste de la retraite, Bella ayant l’impression qu’elle s’était fait de bons amis parmi les soumis et soumises, mais sachant qu’elle ne reverrait pas Steven ou Eric, qui semblaient désapprouver sa franchise.

Bella les entendit parler à Edward à ce sujet lors de leur dernière nuit dans la maison.

« Alors, Edward, est-ce qu’Isabella a toujours ce genre de franc-parler ? » Demanda Eric.

Bella vit l’expression de contrariété qui brilla dans les yeux d’Edward avant qu’il ne plaque un masque d’impassibilité sur son visage et lui réponde, « J’espère bien ! Je l’encourage à être aussi ouverte et honnête envers moi que possible, qu’elle porte ou non son collier. »

« Elle a certainement quelque chose d’une harpie ; je peux voir que tu as du pain sur la planche pour la garder sous contrôle. Tu vas bien rigoler à essayer de la dompter, » commenta Steven avec sarcasme.

Edward se redressa en entendant ses paroles, et il le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit lentement, « Isabella n’est pas un animal domestique qui a besoin d’être dressé ou corrigé. Elle est mon trésor le plus cher et elle prend la discipline extrêmement sérieusement, tout comme moi. Je n’ai aucune intention de la ‘dompter’ ou de la ‘garder sous contrôle.’ Isabella est parfaite telle qu’elle est ! »

Bella réalisa que tout était silencieux autour d’eux et elle vit que tout le monde les regardait. Garrett vint les rejoindre et intercepta la remarque que Steven était sur le point de faire.

« Je pense qu’il serait préférable que tu gardes tes opinions des autres soumises pour toi-même, Steven. Edward, puis-je te voir un instant ? » Dit-il tranquillement en faisant signe à Kate.

Kate s’approcha et s’engagea dans une conversation avec Bella pendant que Garrett entraînait Edward de l’autre côté de la pièce. 

« Calme-toi, Edward ! Il ne faisait que te donner son opinion ; il est vieux jeu à sa manière, » dit-il paisiblement tandis qu’Edward passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il a foutrement intérêt à apprendre à garder ses opinions pour lui-même ! Et s’il pense même à regarder Bella, ou à lui parler, eh bien il se retrouvera très vite à l’autre bout du fouet ! » Grogna Edward.

Garrett tapota son épaule. « Je vais avoir un mot avec lui et Eric, d’accord ? »

Edward acquiesça à contrecœur.

Eric et Steven restèrent à l’écart des Cullen pendant le reste de leur séjour, ce qui convint parfaitement à Edward et Bella.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux le lundi après Thanksgiving. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits du weekend, sentant un renouvellement dans l’énergie et l’objectif de leur relation en tant que Dom et soumise.

Comme ils s’arrêtaient à la grille de leur propriété, le téléphone de Bella sonna.

« Bonjour, Bella ? C’est le docteur Stevenson. Pouvez-vous passer me voir, Edward et toi ? »

Bella la mit sur haut-parleur. « Bonjour Dr Stevenson, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle entendit le docteur rire légèrement. « Tout va très bien, Bella, et pouvez-vous passer maintenant ? »

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea en ville au lieu de passer les grilles du portail.

Aucun d’eux ne parla, mais ils se tenaient fermement la main en entrant dans le bureau de la gynécologue.

Elle sourit et leur indiqua les chaises devant son bureau.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Questionna Edward.

Son regard voyagea de l’un à l’autre. « Eh bien, Bella, il semblerait que ta mère biologique t’ait transmis ses gènes de fertilité ; tu es enceinte, ma chère ! »

Bella la regarda fixement avec des yeux vides.

Edward sentit son cœur arrêter de battre avant de s’emballer comme un fou.

« Pourriez-vous répéter ça ? » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Bella et toi allez être parents dans environ sept mois. Tu es enceinte Bella ! Félicitations ! »

Bella demeura bouche bée.

PUTAIN, JE RÊVE OU QUOI ?

 

À suivre…


End file.
